Retour livre II
by Miliune
Summary: Il n'y a pas de vie sans la mort et il n'y a pas de haine sans amour. Si Harry avait cru au repos, il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait. Et si il pensait avoir trouvé des réponses, elles demeurent parfaitement silencieuse. Surtout quand on se retrouve dans un monde qui est loin d'être sien. DM/HP (contenue mature et explicite).
1. Avertissement

Bonjour tout le monde et… **BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Bonne santé, argent, famille, patrie etc..**

Que votre futur soit merveilleux et resplendissant et je vous souhaite toutes les choses que vous désirez. En ce qui me concerne si vous pouvez me souhaiter du temps ça serait chouette comme tout.

 **BON PARLONS PEU, PARLONS BIEN.**

 **Lisez ceci c'est IMPORTANT !**

Je vais rapidement vous raconter à quel point, en vérité le mois de Décembre à était pénible (je dois compter les 50 heures sup' sur deux semaines un truc du genre). Et je crois bien que pour ma Bêta c'est encore mieux (ou pire). Comment vous dire que je n'ai pas pu toucher mon pc…ah et bien voilà c'est dit.

DONC, ça nous amène au premier point de cette histoire : **Le rythme de post.**

 **A l'heure ou je vous écris j'ai déjà 9 chapitres de fait, mais seulement deux de corrigé. Après moult discussion et aux vues de nos emplois du temps respectifs Titou Douh (ma super bêta) et moi avons convenu de jour de post allant d'une semaine à 10 jours.**

 **Je respecterais les lundis pour le moment. Donc aujourd'hui vous aurez un chapitre…enfin chapitre, je vous poste le Prologue.**

Après comme l'histoire va être longue j'espère que le temps ne nous fera pas défaut. A l'époque où j'ai commencé Retour j'étais au chômage et ma bêta avait aussi du temps libre. Ce qui justifiait amplement des jours de post régulier. A présent ça va devenir un poil compliqué.

Mais ne montez pas sur vos grandes chevaux, si vous craignez un abandon de ma part, oubliez ça. Je sais déjà depuis trop longtemps comment cette histoire doit finir, j'en ai tous les arcs, tous les rebondissements, toutes les tournures. J'ai des cahiers noircis de suppositions, de chronologie, de description. Donc cette fic aura une fin, avec le mot « FIN ».

Oui je sais c'est horrible de parler de fin avant même que l'histoire ait commencé, mais c'est histoire de vous rassurer m'voyez !

Tout ça m'amène au deuxième point : **Recommandation, notes pour la lecture et avertissement.**

Cette histoire a pour but et a toujours pour but d'être un **DRARRY** , ce qui signifie un DracoXHarry et toutes les choses qui s'en rapportent donc :

 **\- Pour toutes les personnes ayant du mal avec des couples du même sexe, ne vous fatiguez pas à lire et à détester, pour les frileux du slash et les scènes explicites, passez votre chemin (ou sautez des chapitres). Parce qu'il y aura du sexe.**

 **\- Cette histoire sera** **classé M,** **avec présence de Angst (vous êtes prévenu). Même si je crois qu'elle sera légèrement moins sombre que le livre I…je crois.**

 **A propos :**

 _\- Tout ce qui est écrit en_ _italique_ _, ce sont les langues étrangères._

 _-_ Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** , ce sont les souvenirs et les flash back.

-Tout ce qui est entre « guillemet » ce sont les pensées.

 **Note :**

 **Pour comprendre cette histoire : RETOUR LIVRE II. Il est important d'avoir lu RETOUR LIVRE I. Je ne me fatiguerais pas à expliquer en début de chaque chapitre « pourquoi ceci et pourquoi cela ». Beaucoup de réponse se trouve déjà dans la première partie que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil. Pour ceux qui n'ont aucun mal à prendre l'histoire en cours de route et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Voilà les agneaux, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question. Je vous laissez avec le « court » prologue qui vous permettras de suivre ou de mettre en favoris cette histoire. Pour tout ceux que je vais avoir le plaisir de retrouver et tout les nouveaux venus, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et une superbe nouvelle année.**

 **KOEUR SUR VOUS !**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _« Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive »_

I will survive. Gloria Gaynor

Il se réveilla quand il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de respirer. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver tant le coup avait été fatal... Mais il se réveilla, et la panique afflua par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses muscles restèrent tétanisés, gelés par la température de l'eau qui ne devait pas avoisiner les cinq degrés.

Sa première bouffée eut juste l'effet malheureux de lui faire boire de l'eau. A ce stade-là, il comprit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. De quelques secondes. Pourtant, son instinct lui dicta de lever la tête, chercher la lumière. Il le fit et avala une seconde fois.

L'eau s'infiltra dans le mauvais tunnel et il écarquilla les yeux. Il essaya de battre des bras et des pieds, il essaya de faire fi de la douleur au niveau de son crâne. Il essaya de cesser de boire, de fermer les yeux et de nager.

Mais il faisait si froid... Tellement froid.

Il se débattit il ferma la bouche, il l'avait ouverte de nouveau. Il but, comme happé par un réflexe inutile, celui de chercher de l'air.

Qu'il ne trouva jamais.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Charles, à qui il avait promis d'apprendre à monter sur son balai pour enfant. Sa dernière vision… Fut celle d'une femme au loin dans l'obscurité de l'eau qui nageait en sa direction. Brillant de sa propre lumière.

Et comme elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète pour lui...

Harry cligna deux fois des yeux.

Puis il ne vit plus rien.

 _Harry._


	3. Mémoire

Bonsoir, Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué mais il va y avoir quelques petits changements dans les reviews. Pour cette histoire je pense répondre à ceux qui sont inscrit sur FFnet par MP, comme une grande. Et je répondrais au guest en début de chapitre (comme le font tous les auteurs). Tout ça parce que je veux gagner du temps au moment ou je poste. Bon sinon j'espère que vous avez du coup tous reçus mes réponses huhu.

Je vous laisse avec les RAR et le tout premier chapitre. Au fait **Titou Douh** et ma Bêta et merci d'avoir pensé à elle dans vos vœux !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Une review c'est déjà très bien huhu !

 **Papillon16 :** Oh merci, merci. Mes fêtes se sont agréablement bien passé dans mon lit (à dormir) ! Ravie de te revoir sur cette histoire huhu. Tant de compliments en si peu de temps haha, merci beaucoup ! Je crois bien que ce chapitre est genre trois fois plus long, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **No name :** Hello, bonne année à toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup, je ferais au mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Koeur sur toi.

 **Dragonia Malfoy** : Haha te voilà parmi ceux qui vont devoir attendre. Ne t'en fais pas dis toi que je suis dans la même situation quand je ne suis pas en train d'écrire, j'attends le moment ou je pourrais lire la suite de ma propre histoire (mais quel ego !). Merci et bonne année à toi aussi ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Marie** : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu auras ta réponse.

 **Aylora :** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour. Ça me fendrait le cœur de ne pas terminer cette histoire !

 **Mireillelabeille :** Se tuer à la tâche ne fais pas partie de mes envies haha ! J'y prends beaucoup de plaisir au contraire. Disons que ce sont les évènements extérieurs qui mettent des bâtons dans les roues. On va faire de notre mieux pour être toujours efficace. Je te remercie pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Oh non alors, voyons…oui c'est une noyade. Voilà c'est dit. Comment ça qui est Charles ? J'espère que tu as lu les interludes parce que je ne me répèterais pas vilain toi ! Charles est le frère d'Harry et en effet…j'emprunte tout à la famille royale, parce que ça a du sens. Harry Potter et après tout, un pur produit anglais. J'espère que la suite t'éclairera plus ! Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà. A présent je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **MÉMOIRE**

 _« All the crazy shit I did tonight_

 _Those will be the best memories. »_

Memories. Kid Cudy

.

.

.

La première chose qu'il devina fut l'éclair éblouissant de la lumière. Il n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'il était sûr qu'elle était blanche et violente et qu'elle abîmerait ses yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut bêtement que son oncle Vernon avait ouvert le judas du placard avec force et pointé la lumière de sa lampe en direction de son visage. Mais cette pensée n'avait aucun sens, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se trouve chez son oncle et sa tante. Parce que ces derniers avaient quitté Little Whinging. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Pour une raison qu'il pouvait parfaitement expliquer, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux : il savait exactement ce qu'il trouverait s'il le faisait et ce qu'il ne trouverait pas.

Il ne trouverait pas de forêt sombre. Il ne trouverait pas de Voldemort. Il ne trouverait pas de mangemorts ni de corps d'élèves autour de lui. Il ne trouverait rien de tout ça, parce qu'il était mort. A la place, il trouverait autre chose.

Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

Il inspira profondément, se demandant encore s'il devait ouvrir les yeux. S'il en avait le droit.

\- _Harry ?!_

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais en fut proprement incapable, comme si tous les muscles de sa mâchoire avaient décidé de faire grève.

\- _Harry, mon vieux, je sais que tu ne dors plus._

Il réalisa alors que c'était deux voix différentes. L'une féminine et l'autre masculine. Avec un coup au cœur, il se demanda si Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas morts eux aussi. S'ils ne l'avaient pas bêtement suivi dans la forêt et n'avaient pas essayé de s'interposer. Il serra les dents et essaya de faire bouger sa langue. Comme elle semblait lourde dans sa bouche... Comme s'il ne l'avait plus utilisé durant des années et des années.

\- _Je crois qu'il revient à lui._

Il fit un effort insurmontable mettant toute sa volonté dans le seul mouvement de ses lèvres.

\- … Vivant ?

Il y eut un long silence et il crut un instant que les voix avaient été un pur produit de son imagination. Si au moins il ouvrait les yeux...

\- _Sérieusement Harry, en anglais ?_

 _\- Ne_ _sois_ _pas idiot Dim', c'est sa langue maternelle._

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les voix et dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas du tout la même intonation que celles de Ron ou d'Hermione. Même s'il les comprenait parfaitement, il se sentit comme un étranger dans son propre environnement. Puis quelque chose toucha son épaule et se mit à le secouer et ce fut comme un choc électrique.

Tout son corps sembla refuser en bloc cet échange et la douleur fut si intense qu'il se cambra presque en deux.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _\- Je sais pas, je l'ai juste touché !_

Il ignora royalement le discours paniqué des deux personnes et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Comme il l'avait prévu, la lumière percuta ses iris avec violence mais il la laissa faire. Il se tourna violemment sur le côté et eut à peine le temps de voir le sol qu'il tombait dessus.

\- _HARRY !_

Il les entendit venir vers lui plus qu'il ne les vit.

\- Touché !

Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent et il se traîna au sol. Chaque mouvement déclenchait en lui une série de douleurs qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, comme s'il subissait un endoloris en continu. Et durant un infime instant, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou et finir comme les parents de Neville.

Il était par terre allongé sur une pierre froide et c'était presque apaisant. Il laissa sa tête au sol et cessa de bouger. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête un moment. Qu'il respire et qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais son corps avait l'air d'être contre cette option : ses dents claquaient avec violence les unes contres les autres, son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes... Tout son être lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- _Il ne va pas bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!_

 _\- Je ne suis pas médecin ! Appelle l'infirmière !_

Il entendit un raclement et vit quelque chose troubler la lumière qui s'éparpillait dans son champ de vision. Une main s'approcha de lui et il recula du mieux qu'il put.

\- _Je ne vais pas te toucher. Reste tranquille, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que ce cognard_ _a_ _frappé mais ce n'est pas joli._

Deux tremblements douloureux parcoururent son corps mais il se força à se calmer. Il inspira une fois, deux fois. Il expira. Il recommença ce manège en bénissant la personne en face de lui d'atténuer la lumière. Il avala l'air comme une promesse salvatrice et essaya de lever la tête pour étudier ce qui l'entourait.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'une fille aux cheveux blonds platine. Elle se tenait à genoux au dessus de lui et ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de lui caresser le visage. Elle le regardait avec les sourcils froncés et une moue plus qu'inquiète sur le visage. Ses yeux marron le jaugeaient avec une curiosité non feinte.

… Ce n'était définitivement pas Hermione.

Ce ne fut qu'après cet état de fait qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose de fou. D'improbable. De complètement dingue. Quelque chose qui le fit se rendre compte qu'il était dans l'inconnu le plus total...

Il distinguait avec perfection les traits de son visage.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Il cligna des yeux s'assurant que ce n'était pas une illusion. Mais non. Elle était toujours là. Il pouvait nettement voir les différentes teintes mordorée de ses iris. Il pouvait juger de la texture de ses lèvres rougies et légèrement gercées. Il pouvait détailler les nombreux éléments de ses boucles d'oreille.

Il pouvait voir tout ça.

\- … Lunettes.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- _Tu ne vois pas ? Tu n'en as pas besoin le jour, normalement !_

Il papillonna de nouveau des cils. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Il avait mille et une questions et en même temps, il voulait ne rien dire du tout. Au bout d'un silence qu'il laissa s'éterniser, il se rendit compte de la fraîcheur de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il commença à grelotter.

 _\- Il faut que tu te lèves, tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes par terre. Bon sang, Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de chopper la crève !_

Pour la première fois, il vit un sourire amusé se peindre sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il ne la connaissait pas. Alors comment pouvait-elle connaître son prénom ? Qui était-elle ? Où était-il, lui ?

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et bougea légèrement le bras. La douleur était moins vive mais elle était présente. Il l'estima cependant assez supportable pour se lever il avait connu pire.

Il appuya sur ses deux mains et sur ses genoux et tenta de se redresser. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut sa tête qui décida que ce n'était pas le moment et le peu de décor qu'il avait sous les yeux bascula. Alors, deux mains l'attrapèrent et il comprit que la fille l'avait retenu avant une autre chute.

\- … Merci.

 _\- C'est ça, tu nous dois une fière chandelle ! Quelle idée de voler aussi loin ! Ce vif d'or te mène vraiment par le bout du nez !_

Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, cette remarque eut le mérite de le faire rire. Elle l'aida à se redresser et il put enfin voir où il se trouvait.

Les nombreux lits entourés de rideaux blancs et tirés, des draps de la même couleur, de grandes fenêtres... Des tables de chevet, et celle à coté de son lit accompagnée d'un vert d'eau et de ce qui ressemblait à une potion.

Il était dans une infirmerie. Mais pas celle de Poudlard. Il en était sûr, sauf si cette dernière avait changé entre temps.

« Entre quels temps ? »

La jeune fille aida à le faire s'asseoir sur le lit. Il refusa cependant de s'allonger, persuadé que la tête lui tournerait de nouveau. Elle le laissa se caler en position assise contre l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il rassemble ses esprits.

\- _Harry ?_

 _-_ … Minute.

Il se fustigea d'être incapable de prononcer plus de deux mots d'affilé.

\- Je…Où ?

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Suis… Où ?

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour étudier son interlocutrice. Celle-ci avait de nouveau fermé les yeux.

\- _Dis donc, il ne_ _t'a_ _pas raté cette fois !_

Il serra les lèvres et la jeune fille sourit.

\- _C'est bon, ne_ _fais_ _pas ta mauvaise tête, ce que tu es horripilant quand tu fais ça._

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils. Qui qu'elle soit, elle avait vraiment l'air de le connaître.

\- _Nous sommes… A l'infirmerie._

Il fit rouler ses yeux en un signe éloquent d'ennui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne retrouve un air profondément sérieux.

 _\- Attends… Tu ne reconnais rien ?_

Il fit non de la tête et put parfaitement voir le trouble que cela causa.

 _\- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?_

Il fit de nouveau non de la tête et cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut à court de mot.

 _\- Harry, tu…_

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire autre chose, une porte claqua, attirant leur regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Une grande femme aux cheveux blonds rassemblés en chignon serré et à l'air revêche avançait vers lui comme une gouvernante. Derrière elle, il vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs dont les mèches étaient parfaitement peignées avec une raie sur le coté droit. Dès qu'il le vit, son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire dévoilant des dents parfaitement droites et blanches et ses yeux bleus cherchèrent les siens. A cette vision, son cœur eut l'air de vouloir battre un peu plus fort.

\- _Tu es réveillé._

L'infirmière, parce que c'est ce qu'elle semblait être, ne lui laissa pas le temps de prouver l'évidence. A la place, elle sortit sa baguette et l'examina dans des gestes secs et brefs.

 _\- C'est fatiguant de vous voir ici, monsieur Potter. Je vais finir par croire que vous préférez cet endroit à votre dortoir. Me faire ça juste avant les départs, vous êtes impossible !_

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer avec humour avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas comment cette femme réagirait.

\- _Madame,_ fit la jeune fille qui était resté assise sur son lit _, il ne se souvient de rien._

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien, il ne sait pas qui je suis et_ _où_ _il est._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça…_

L'autre garçon fit le tour du lit pour se placer à coté de lui.

\- _Harry ? Tu te souviens de moi ?_

Il étudia le garçon. Même s'il avait une sensation de trouver tout ça étrangement familier, il savait qu'il ne connaissait personne dans cette pièce. Alors il fit non de la tête et cela sembla profondément blesser le jeune homme.

L'infirmière attrapa la fiole qui était sur la table et la déboucha.

 _\- Ce doit être une amnésie passagère_ _due_ _au coup de cognard. Buvez ça, Potter, et_ _dormez_ _. Je vous veux sur pieds dès demain, que vous disparaissiez de ces murs durant deux mois et ensuite je serais capable de m'occuper de vous de nouveau._

Il s'empara de la fiole et l'étudia avant d'en sentir le contenu. Ça sentait comme tout ce que Pomfresh lui avait déjà donné. Il l'avala sans poser plus de question. Il ne sentait pas en danger et le fait de boire sans protester sembla adoucir l'infirmière.

\- _Monsieur Aristov, Miss Vassili, je vous prierais de regagner votre dortoir afin de laisser votre jeune ami se reposer._

La fille et le garçon échangèrent un regard incertain au dessus de lui. Il voulut leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il se sentait déjà somnolent et que ça passerait mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas comment agir.

La jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- _On reviendra te voir._

Il lui rendit maladroitement son sourire puis se tourna vers le garçon qui avait levé la tête en direction de l'infirmière. Une impulsion bizarre lui fit tendre le bras et attraper celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier reporta vivement son attention sur lui et il retira sa main presque aussi vite.

Il vit les lèvres du garçon se plisser légèrement, puis il se redressa et contourna le lit en direction de la sortie, suivi de la fille.

L'infirmière ne tarda pas à suivre, le laissant seul dans cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il voulut se lever et chercher des affaires à lui mais il n'y avait rien sur la table de chevet. Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller en se persuadant que tout ceci était un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller ailleurs, chez les Weasley, et qu'il raconterait ça à Ron puis qu'ils finiraient par en rire.

Il ferma les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était ça, c'était un rêve.

Un simple rêve.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Un raclement le fit presque bondir du lit sur lequel il se trouvait. Il tendit immédiatement la main vers la table de chevet et ne fit que renverser un verre d'eau qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un fracas le faisant sursauter.

Il faisait nuit noire là où il se trouvait mais la lumière des étoiles et de la lune filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres. Il retint un juron en voyant ce qu'il venait de faire quand il se souvint qu'il voyait bien.

Se rappeler de ça le ramena face à la réalité de sa situation. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question : sous ses yeux, les morceaux de verre étaient en train de se réunir pour se réparer et un « evanesco » fut soufflé à travers la pièce, faisant disparaître l'eau.

\- Qu'est…

Il s'arrêta de parler en se rendant compte que sa voix était étrange. Il porta sa main à sa gorge et ce fut le moment où une main sortie de nulle part ramassa le verre pour le poser sur la table. Il se recula et se mit à chercher frénétiquement des yeux l'objet le plus important de sa vie.

Mais sa baguette avait été détruite.

La main en suspend finit par dévoiler le bras auquel elle était attachée, puis une tête et ensuite une deuxième. Il plissa les yeux et comprit que les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de retirer la cape d'invisibilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient recouverts.

Sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- _Tu es vraiment maladroit_ , fit la fille.

Elle grimpa sur le lit pour s'asseoir au bout en face de lui. Elle portait une énorme cape sombre qui recouvrait tout son corps avec un col en fourrure épaisse. Le garçon se contenta de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir près de la table tout en pliant la cape et en la posant sur ses cuisses. Il souffla dans ses doigts, sûrement pour les réchauffer. Il trouva ça étrange parce que lui n'avait pas froid.

\- _Bon_ , reprit la fille, _il va falloir qu'on discute._

Il se redressa un peu et passa son regard du garçon à la fille. Les deux jeunes l'observaient, la mine sombre.

\- _Tu ne te souviens pas de Dimitri, tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton prénom ?_

Il fit oui de la tête.

 _\- Alors dis-le,_ fit le fameux Dimitri.

 _\- Harry Potter._

 _\- C'est facile ça, l'infirmière t'a appelé Potter et Natasha t'a appelé Harry._

Il fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard le garçon qui semblait tout aussi énervé.

\- _Harry James Potter._

Dimitri et Natasha le regardèrent et un sourire apparut enfin sur le visage du garçon, ce qui rendait son visage beaucoup plus sympathique.

\- _C'est bien mieux._

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

 _\- A l'école._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Laquelle ?

\- _Au moins tu te souviens qu'il y a plusieurs écoles. A ton avis ? La meilleure de_ _toutes_ _!_

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce jeu de questions-réponses mais cela semblait amuser ses deux compères. Il grogna mais tenta de chercher des indices sur l'endroit où il était. La lourde de cape de la fille, les noms à consonance russe... Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Durmstrang !

\- _Tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu l'as juste déduit._

Dimitri semblait clairement déçu. Il se demanda alors quel lien ils pouvaient avoir pour que ce garçon donne l'impression d'être énervé et en même temps inquiet.

\- Et alors ? fit-il sur la défensive.

 _\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu_ _continues_ _à parler anglais alors que tu nous comprends très bien ? Ça ne nous amuse pas du tout._

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris par cette question.

 _\- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, Dimitri_ _a_ _vraiment eu peur pour toi, comme nous tous._

Elle darda un regard dur vers le garçon pour l'inciter à ne pas oser la contredire. Il voulut sourire parce que c'était une mimique qu'aurait pu avoir Hermione.

 _\- Dis-nous de quoi tu te souviens exactement_ , demanda-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux un moment. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Parce qu'il avait des souvenirs. Très précis, même. Il se souvenait de la mort de Severus Rogue, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait après, du retourneur de temps.

Il retint sa respiration. Le retourneur de temps, ça devait forcément avoir un lien. Parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit à Durmstrang. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit vivant.

Il se souvenait de l'éclair vert, il se souvenait de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Neville. Il se souvenait de la bataille. De Remus et Tonks.

A cette pensée, son cœur le serra douloureusement et il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- _Harry ?_

\- Je me souviens…

Il se força à ramener à ses mémoires quelque chose sur eux. Quelque chose sur cette vie. Un indice. Il serra les paupières et se remémora.

Des flashs. Il était dans l'eau.

\- Je me suis noyé.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

 _\- Non,_ fit Dimitri, _mais ça a_ _failli_ _. Belle façon de finir l'année, comme une sorte d'hommage, peut-être._

Il laissa cette phrase faire le chemin dans son esprit. Il se souvenait d'autres choses.

Des cheveux autour de lui, de quelque chose de doux qui s'était écrasé sur ses lèvres. Et de son prénom. Son prénom prononcé avec douceur. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Natasha était penchée sur lui.

\- Ma baguette ?

\- _Oh_ !

Elle coula un regard gêné vers Dimitri et ce dernier semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Où est ma baguette ?

 _\- Je suis désolée. Toute l'équipe_ _a_ _fait le tour du lac, mais personne n'a_ _réussi_ _à la trouver. On t'a récupéré_ _évanoui_ _sur la berge et elle n'était pas sur toi._

Il sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Il était dans une école qu'il ne connaissait pas avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et il n'avait pas de baguette. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- _N'y pense même pas,_ fit Dimitri _, on a cherché durant deux jours. On ne l'a pas_ _retrouvée_ _mais il y avait ça._

Il vit Dimitri plonger sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape et en sortir un bracelet d'un vert étincelant et le sentiment de familiarité qu'il ressentit fut plus fort que les autres. Comme s'il retrouvait une partie importante de lui. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il ne portait même pas de bijou.

Pourtant, il tendit la main avec l'intention de le récupérer. Dimitri l'éloigna de lui avec une moue irritée.

 _\- Tu te souviens de ça ?_

Il fit oui de la tête.

\- _Qui te l'a offert ?_

Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée mais il attrapa le poignet du garçon et le regarda durement. Dimitri poussa un soupir et le fit détacher ses doigts, puis glissa le bracelet à son poignet droit. Il récupéra son bras et observa le bracelet avec déférence. La pierre de jade, les crochets semblables à ceux d'un serpent... Il avait l'impression que le bracelet était à présent parfaitement à sa place.

\- Qui me l'a offert…

Il leva les yeux vers Dimitri et ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir absolument qu'il réponde à cette question. Soudain, il fut pris d'une sensation étrange. Il porta sa main à son crâne, dans un geste parfaitement normal : celui de ramener ses cheveux en arrière.

La paume de sa main toucha son front et quelque chose changea. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler et le regard des deux personnes en face de lui se fit interrogateur. Il sortit du lit sans laisser la chance à Dimitri ou Natasha de le retenir. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux jusqu'à supposer de l'endroit où il voulait se rendre.

\- _Harry !?_

Il ouvrit une porte et tomba sur les nombreux miroirs de la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et son reflet se répercuta à ses yeux.

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la présence des deux autres. Mais il s'en fichait, il fallait qu'il voie. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Il s'approcha presque en tremblant du premier miroir. Il se reconnaissait parfaitement. Il était lui.

Il retrouvait sa mâchoire légèrement carrée, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son teint hâlé. Il reconnaissait ses yeux. C'était ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, entourés de longs cils noirs. Il était lui. Mais avec autre chose en plus et des choses en moins.

Il ne portait pas de lunette. Ses cheveux étaient ses fameux cheveux noirs en désordre, indomptables. Du moins, c'était l'impression que ça donnait, mais ils avaient l'air plus doux, plus disciplinés dans la mesure du possible. Ses boucles noires encadrant le haut de son crâne semblaient être soignées, comme s'il prenait le temps de les entretenir.

Il secoua la tête. Les différences qu'il nota en premier étaient minimes. Il était mince, pas maigrichon comme il avait été à une époque, juste mince, comme s'il avait mangé à sa faim sans abuser, et il était grand. Moins grand que dans ses souvenirs, ceci dit, et plus jeune aussi. Il avait commencé à sentir des poils manger son menton un peu avant le combat final, mais sa peau était lisse. Il nota aussi quelque chose d'étrange sur ses oreilles : c'était des boucles en forme de tête de cerf. Il passa ses doigts dessus, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus.

Alors il souleva avec crainte les mèches qui couvraient son front...

Et il ne trouva rien. Pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Pas de cicatrice du tout. Et la première mèche qui tomba était totalement blanche. Il leva son autre main pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière et tirer sur celle sans couleur, louchant dessus avec horreur.

Puis une question parvint enfin à monter à son cerveau. Une question qu'il aurait du poser dès le début.

\- J'ai quel âge ?

 _\- … Treize, enfin tu auras quatorze ans le…_

\- 31 juillet ?

Il s'était tourné vers eux en espérant avoir bon.

 _\- Merveilleux, tu te souviens de ta date d'anniversaire._

\- Nous sommes quel jour ?

\- _Harry ?_

\- Quel jour, fit-il plus énervé qu'autre chose.

 _\- Le vingt-cinq juin mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt quatorze_ , fit Natasha.

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais des voix se firent entendre et Dimitri fit rapidement marche arrière, ramassant la cape pour la cacher à l'intérieur de son manteau.

 _\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez ! Je ramène mon fils !_

 _\- Madame Potter, l'école ne peut être tenue pour…_

 _\- Je sais très bien de quoi vous êtes_ _tenus_ _ou non, j'ai parfaitement lu votre charte, merci ! Mais votre incident aurait du m'être communiqué plus tôt !_

Ils étaient revenus tout les trois dans la chambre principale et la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. La lumière s'éparpilla dans toute la pièce.

\- _Vous ?_

Natasha et Dimitri se positionnèrent juste à coté de lui, prêts à plaider coupables. Mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de voir fut la personne qui venait d'entrer. Une personne qu'il aurait reconnue parmi des milliers. Il avait passé des nuits entières à détailler le peu de photos qu'il avait d'elle. Des nuits entières à l'observer à travers un miroir.

Mais ces cheveux, ce visage, ces yeux… Il connaissait tout ça par cœur, même s'il notait qu'elle semblait plus adulte. Même s'il y avait quelque chose de plus sévère dans sa façon de se tenir.

\- Harry !

Il voulut s'avancer vers elle mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger. Il émit juste un gargouillement étrange. Le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche résuma toute l'incompréhension de la situation.

\- Maman…

Elle lui sourit et c'en fut trop pour lui.

Harry s'évanouit.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Il était épuisé. C'était comme vivre la même journée en boucle. Se réveiller, ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, se rendormir et se réveiller de nouveau. Sans savoir.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ça ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. C'était probablement ça vu la couleur des murs, la forme du lit, la seule chaise à coté de lui, une autre table de chevet avec son éternel verre d'eau, et une fiole. Et pire encore : il portait le pyjama ouvert sur le dos des malades. Harry grogna et attrapa le verre d'eau tout en se redressant.

Il le but d'une traite puis le reposa et chercha des yeux un élément qui lui indiquerait où il se trouvait.

Il s'assit aux bords du lit et examina patiemment son corps. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête, il n'avait pas mal au cœur. Il était juste lui sans vraiment être lui.

Il ramena son bras droit sous ses yeux pour regarder de nouveau le bracelet, fouillant dans ses souvenirs sans rien apporter de nouveau.

Alors il se décida à se lever. Il se dirigea vers le seul placard de la chambre et ne trouva aucune affaire. Il examina le pantalon en toile blanche qui lui servait de bas et soupira. Étrangement il aurait préféré revoir Natasha ou Dimitri à son réveil plutôt que d'être seul. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était en train d'éloigner le sujet le plus important...

Sa mère.

Il avait vu sa mère. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Il se pinça la peau et serra les dents. C'était la réalité, du moins ça en avait sacrément l'air.

Fatigué d'être dans le flou le plus total, il se dirigea vers la porte et avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, quelqu'un le devança de l'autre coté.

\- Tu n'es absolument pas sérieux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Lily Potter le poussa vers son lit en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

\- Maman ?

\- Je suis rassurée que tu te souviennes de moi.

Et elle lui sourit. Ce simple geste réchauffa le cœur d'Harry comme jamais. Elle était là, en face de lui. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il avait toujours désirée faire : il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se figea un moment mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Bon, peut-être que ce sort t'a tout de même un peu amoché.

\- Ce sort ?

Harry s'éloigna pour la regarder. Est-ce que c'était un sort ? Avait-il rêvé Voldemort, Ron, Hermione et tout le reste ? Tout ça, c'était sa vie ?

\- Quel sort ?

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena vers le lit. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle portait une chemise bleu pâle avec un badge à son nom. Harry se rassit de nouveau et elle tira la chaise pour se mettre en face de lui.

Sa mère caressa doucement sa joue et Harry aurait voulu qu'elle recommence ce geste encore et encore. Chaque contact avec elle était comme respirer à pleins poumons l'air le plus frais du monde.

\- Tu as eu un accident à Durmstrang.

\- Je sais, dit-il, un cognard m'a frappé.

\- C'est peut-être ça mais je reste persuadé que tu l'aurais évité. La vérité, c'est qu'il y a eu un souci avec les protections de l'école.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Quel genre de souci ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Du genre à t'effacer la mémoire. Normalement, tu n'aurais juste pas du te souvenir du trajet et du lieu où tu étais mais…

\- Mais j'ai oublié plus que ça.

\- Effectivement.

Harry serra les poings. Il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il pouvait supposer qu'un sort avait supprimé sa mémoire. Mais il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de sa vie. Et il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas fausse.

Il le fallait.

Instinctivement, il repassa sa main sur son front, pour constater encore que sa cicatrice n'était plus là.

\- Et… Elle va revenir ?

\- Elle devrait, d'ici quelques jours, normalement. Deux autres élèves ont été pris dans le sort protecteur. On a retrouvé l'un deux à un jour de marche de l'école. Ils sont en train d'étudier le pourquoi du comment. Mais lui ne se souvenait vraiment plus de rien, pas même de son nom.

\- Pourquoi moi je m'en souviens ?

Lily prit un air songeur et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Nous n'avançons pas brillamment quand il s'agit des sorts d'oubli. Pire si ce sont des sorts de protection puissants et ciblés. Je suppose -tout en parlant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet qu'il avait au poignet- que quelque chose t'a protégé.

\- « Nous » n'avançons pas ?

\- La médecine sorcière, si tu préfères.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La blouse de sa mère, son nom. Tout commençait à faire sens.

\- Tu travailles ici ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis le chef du département des soins magiques ! Et je vais tout faire pour réparer mon fils.

Elle se redressa et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? fit Harry un peu trop brusquement.

-Même si tu es ce que je préfère dans ce bas monde, avec ton père et ton frère cela va de soi, il s'avère que d'autres personnes ont besoin de moi.

Sur ces mots, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir.

\- Mon frère… Mon père…

Harry resta bouche bée sur son lit durant de longues minutes. Il n'avait cependant plus envie de rester ici. Sa mémoire n'était pas totalement défaillante, c'était ce monde qui l'était.

Son père était vivant. Il avait un frère.

Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement. De peur, de panique ? Non c'était de l'excitation. Il essaya cependant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il établisse un plan.

Devait-il leur parler de Voldemort ? Mais s'ils étaient encore en vie et s'il n'avait pas de cicatrice, cela signifiait que Voldemort ne les avait pas attaqués.

Le retourneur de temps. Il y avait quelque chose avec ça, il l'avait utilisé juste avant. Juste avant que Voldemort ne le lui lance son sort.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : Dumbledore !

Dumbledore saurait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il lui dirait quoi faire et il pourrait tout lui dire. Harry se rallongea, tout de suite plus serein. S'il y avait eu une guerre, s'il y avait eu un Tom Jedusor, Dumbledore le saurait. C'était de toute manière sa seule issue. Parce que si ce n'était pas sa vraie vie, ni même son corps, il avait grand intérêt à ne rien compromettre. Si ce n'était pas le cas…

Harry préféra ne pas y penser.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il se réveilla de nouveau plus groggy que son premier réveil. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment il s'était endormi. Sûrement pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il dirait au directeur de Poudlard, à une façon de le contacter.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, son réveil fut plus difficile. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose écrasait son corps.

\- Mhh…

Il cligna des yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec une tête aux cheveux roux et lisses et de grands yeux noisettes. Sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir l'auburn de ses mèches et durant un infime instant, Harry crut que Lily était redevenue une enfant, ce qui expliquerait toute cette incompréhensible histoire, ou son manque de sens.

Puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues et appuyèrent fortement sur sa peau.

\- Tu es réveillé !

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Papa !

Le garçon se redressa et Harry put voir l'enfant de toute sa hauteur. Il devait avoir à peine six ans. L'enfant se tourna vers l'endroit où la chaise trônait auparavant et Harry suivit son regard.

Assis dessus, les bras croisés et le menton collé au torse, se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs et totalement en pétard.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

\- Papa !

L'homme redressa la tête d'un coup. Et le cœur d'Harry bondit littéralement. Le même effet incroyable qui s'était rependu en lui quand il avait vu sa mère revint le frapper de nouveau.

C'était donc à ça que ressemblait son père...

James Potter reprit ses esprits sous le regard émerveillé d'Harry. Il était grand et solide, portait un pull gris et un pantalon noir, comme un moldu, et une barbe naissante mangeait presque tout son visage.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui pour le toucher, le tenir. S'assurer que c'était vrai.

Mais James fut le plus rapide. Il se pencha avec brusquerie vers lui et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu es là, mon grand ! Par Merlin, ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je n'ai plus le cœur solide !

Harry cligna des yeux un peu bêtement puis un sourire s'étira sur le visage de son père et Harry ne put que le lui rendre. Son père caressa son front avant de venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Ta mère est furieuse, tu sais ? Je crois que tu n'auras pas d'école l'année prochaine. A mon avis, il ne restera que des ruines.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est la protection de l'école.

James prit un air songeur et Harry aurait donné cher pour avoir une vision extérieure de cette scène. Il avait James Potter en face de lui. Il avait son père en face de lui. Des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Puis un espoir incommensurable se mit à grandir en lui : celui de savoir Sirius et Remus en vie.

C'était possible. Son estomac se tordit d'appréhension et d'excitation, sans même penser un seul instant au pire. Pour Harry, à ce moment là, tout était parfait.

\- C'est sa protection si elle sent qu'il y a une magie extérieure qui tente de pénétrer ses murs. Mais l'école n'a trouvé rien d'étrange autour d'elle.

Harry déchanta.

\- Quelqu'un a essayé d'attaquer l'école ?

\- Pas de l'attaquer, voyons ! Ah, ça doit être de famille d'imaginer toujours un truc pareil...

Harry rigola doucement et James en fit de même. Mais le garçon se rappela à lui en enfonçant son genou dans le ventre d'Harry. Il se plia presque en deux en serrant les dents.

\- Arrêtez de parler de ce que je comprends pas !

James se leva et prit le garçon entre ses bras.

\- Doucement, Charlie boy, n'abîme pas ton frère qui revient à peine à la vie.

\- Mais il est réveillé, on peut rentrer maintenant ! Je m'ennuie ici.

\- On va rentrer, on attend juste maman.

Harry avait suivi cet échange avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il avait étudié toutes les mimiques du garçon... Qui s'appelait Charlie ? Charles ? Il avait l'impression de voir quel genre d'enfant il aurait du être. Un peu capricieux mais aimé.

\- Je vais sortir ? demanda Harry.

Son père se pencha un peu vers lui.

\- Comment va ta mémoire ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu te souviens de moi, dit le garçon, Si c'est pour ne pas m'aider pour le balai, c'est pas gentil.

\- Je vais t'aider pour ça, dit Harry dont la perspective d'aider un frère le mettait réellement en joie.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, petit prince.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le surnom. Alors il décida de dire la première chose lui passant par la tête.

\- Sirius ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de son père.

\- En voilà un qui va être ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas oublié ! Qui d'autre ?

Harry s'apprêtait à dire Remus mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment, laissant apparaître sa mère. Ainsi que Natasha et Dimitri.

S'il était plus ou moins content de les voir, Harry reporta très vite son attention sur sa mère. Il étudia chacun de ses gestes comme s'il voyait une fée pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa main qui se posa sur son épaule, ses lèvres qui vinrent embrasser sa joue. L'odeur florale de ses cheveux et ses yeux un peu rieurs.

Elle était magnifique. Son père était magnifique et il était sûr que son frère l'était aussi.

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir après quelques examens qui auront lieu cet après-midi. En attendant, je t'ai ramené de quoi patienter.

\- Salut Charlie, fit Natasha.

\- Salut Chat, dit le garçon avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

James se leva et laissa son fils retrouver le sol.

\- Bonjour Charles, Monsieur Potter.

L'attitude formelle de Dimitri sembla déplaire à James et Harry les observa tous les deux. Son père passa à coté de lui et tapota son épaule.

\- Pas de bêtises, les gosses.

\- Ils ne font que ça, se moqua Lily.

\- Bye Harry, gloussa Charles.

La porte se referma sur la famille Potter et Harry eut la sensation soudaine que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Il faillit se lever de nouveau pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels, que ça avait été bien eux. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas coincé dans une dimension magique mise au point par Voldemort. Mais c'était stupide.

L'affaissement de son lit le fit détourner les yeux de la porte. Natasha s'était nonchalamment allongée à coté de lui et Dimitri avait pris la place de son père. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient réellement amis. Il sentait comme une certaine distance entre eux. Pourtant, il avait récupéré son bracelet et caché sa cape. Le genre de chose qu'aurait fait Ron ou Hermione.

 _-_ _Ta_ _tête me fait dire que tu ne te souviens toujours pas de nous._

Harry soupira.

\- C'est passager, apparemment.

\- _C'est quand même bizarre que les protections de l'école_ _se soient déclenchées_ _._

\- Il paraît qu'ils n'ont trouvé personne. Comment vont les deux autres ?

\- _Comment quoi ?_

Harry regarda les deux jeunes gens. Puis il comprit. Il parlait anglais et rien dans son cerveau ne semblait vraiment faire la différence entre les deux langues. Il se rendait compte que les mots n'étaient pas les mêmes, que leur façon de parler était différente. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Eux le faisaient.

\- Les deux autres élèves.

\- _Ha, fit Natasha, il y en a un qui a tout récupéré mais l'autre rien._

Harry se demanda comment cela se passerait quand il se souviendrait de tout. Allait-il oublier qu'il avait oublié ? Allait-il oublié son passé, de la même manière qu'il avait semble-t-il oublié presque quatorze année de cette vie ?

\- Donc, fit Harry en regardant ses mains, j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Comme toujours.

Cette fois-ci, Dimitri lui avait répondu en anglais. Harry braqua son regard dans le sien et ils se regardèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Natasha se redresse.

 _\- On était juste_ _passés_ _pour te voir réveiller. Si tu quittes l'hôpital dans la soirée, on se verra avant ton départ en Angleterre._

\- Avant mon départ ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et Dimitri étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

 _\- Et là, il vient de_ _se_ _souvenir de la ville dans laquelle il se trouve._

Harry referma la bouche aussitôt. Mais Dimitri avait raison. Il venait de se souvenir que Durmstrang n'était pas du tout en Angleterre. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il y retourne. Pour comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait.

.

Tous ses examens n'avaient rien donné. Du moins, strictement rien d'alarmant. S'il n'était pas si évident qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, Harry serait ressorti avec une potion contre un léger mal de tête.

Il ne se souvenait pas être déjà allé à l'hôpital. Son dernier souvenir remontait à la triste fois où Dudley lui avait cassé le bras. Cependant, il se rappelait plus de la colère de tante Pétunia envers lui que de l'endroit en lui-même. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de St Mangouste.

A ce point, il se fichait juste de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La seule chose qui importait était que sa mère avait été avec lui toute l'après-midi : il avait eu l'énorme surprise de passer par des scanners et des IRM et avait appris par une infirmière que c'était sa mère qui avait introduit la technologie moldue dans le monde magique. Harry était subjugué, sa mère avait l'air d'être adorée et respectée par tout le monde. Et il se sentait fier, à un point inimaginable.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là mais il espérait le vivre encore un peu. Le seul souci avait été l'air troublé de sa mère après chaque examen.

\- Tu es en bonne santé. Pas de tumeur, pas de tâche sur tes radios. Ton hippocampe a été endommagée mais j'ai soigné ça. Il est certain que tu es en train de vivre une amnésie rétrograde. Dans ces moments là, la mémoire conserve les souvenirs les plus anciens. Donc ça expliquerait pourquoi tu te ne souviens pas de tes amis et de ton frère mais que tu te rappelles de nous et de Sirius.

\- Et pourquoi je comprends le russe mais je ne le parle pas ?

\- C'est temporaire, mon trésor.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

Elle avait haussé les épaules et n'avait pas répondu.

Harry supposa qu'elle pouvait être professionnelle avec n'importe qui sauf avec son fils. Lui espérait sincèrement ne pas disparaître quand ses souvenirs reviendraient.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Les rues ne lui avaient rien dit. Les décors, les immeubles, les parcs, les monuments... Il ne reconnaissait rien, mais il avait savouré ce trajet en voiture comme jamais.

James Potter les avait attendus sur le parking de l'hôpital moldu auquel était secrètement rattaché celui sorcier. Harry avait presque exulté en voyant son père conduire.

Charles avait passé tout le voyage à lui demander s'il se souvenait de telle ou telle chose. Il avait énoncé des tas de noms et prénoms et Harry avait été soulagé d'entendre celui d'Hagrid et déconcerté d'entendre celui de sa tante Pétunia mais pas celui de l'oncle Vernon ou de Dudley. Il s'était contenté de sourire à Charles sans vraiment lui répondre jusqu'à ce que sa mère mette fin à son calvaire.

La voiture avait fini par s'engouffrer à travers de grandes grilles en fer forgé et il n'avait pas réellement quitté la ville. L'allée donnait sur un immense immeuble aux pierres lisses et blanches et aux grandes fenêtres. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux. Il avait été sur le point de demander où ils étaient mais il était sûr que ça aurait paru vraiment étrange. Pourtant, il était au comble de l'excitation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils vivaient dans un appartement à Saint-Pétersbourg. C'était loin de la maison coquette de Godric's Hollow. Et plus il avançait, plus il se disait qu'il y avait bien du avoir quelque chose pour pousser ses parents à s'expatrier de la sorte.

Harry avait cependant décidé d'être prudent concernant sa curiosité. Il lui suffisait d'être un peu patient. Il trouverait bien des réponses d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il regrettait vraiment la présence d'Hermione et son esprit logique. Parce que lui était plus que troublé.

James lui avait ouvert la porte.

\- On est jamais mieux que chez soi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui répondit avec un sourire amusé tandis que Charles le poussait pour qu'il sorte de la voiture. Harry voulut l'embêter un peu et se laissa presque tomber en arrière.

\- Non ! Non, Harry.

\- Non seulement je perds la mémoire mais je perds aussi toute ma force. Charles, il faut que tu me portes.

\- J'y arriverai pas !

Harry entendit son père et sa mère rire.

\- Bien, au moins il n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas être plus inquiets ? s'amusa Lily.

\- C'est toi le doc, Doc, fit James en tirant son aîné par le bras.

Harry se laissa faire et libéra son frère de la voiture. Il suivit ses parents dans l'allée boisée et joliment pavée, jusqu'au hall principal de l'immeuble. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de noter l'adresse, trop subjugué par tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ils prirent un ascenseur et son père sortit sa baguette pour taper sur les numéros deux, quatre et cinq, dévoilant alors un sixième bouton. Cela rappela amèrement à Harry qu'il n'avait toujours pas sa baguette.

Charles sauta presque sur ses pieds pour appuyer lui-même sur le bouton et l'ascenseur se mit en marche.

Quand il arriva à destination, Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte à la sortie à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur. Sa mère s'empara d'un trousseau de clés et ouvrit les trois serrures de l'appartement puis ils entrèrent.

C'était grand. C'était probablement bien plus grand que la maison de tante Pétunia. L'appartement se présentait sur une seule surface. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une énorme partie du lieu de vie. En face se dessinaient trois grandes fenêtres rectangulaires avec une vue sur un parc et sur les nombreuses lumières de la ville des Tsars. Sur la droite, il trouva un salon dont les fauteuils, les canapés et la table basse étaient tournés vers la cheminée. Cette dernière était encadrée par une immense bibliothèque. A sa gauche, de l'autre coté du salon, se trouvait une cuisine ouverte et moderne avec tout un attirail moldu, rien à voir avec le style de vie des Weasley. L'immense pièce était séparée uniquement par une table en bois sculptée entourée de quatre chaises. Contre le mur entre deux fenêtres, il y avait un piano et Harry se demanda qui d'entre eux en jouait.

\- Viens Harry ! cria Charles en lui attrapant le bras. Je vais tout te montrer !

Harry se laissa traîner non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses parents. Il fit à peine un pas quand quelque chose se frotta à ses pieds.

Sa surprise fut immense. C'était un chat. Mais pas n'importe quel chat. Il aurait reconnu son poil roux et son air grincheux n' importe où. C'était le chat d'Hermione. C'était…

\- Pattenrond ?

\- Oh, fit James, tu te souviens aussi du chat. En même temps, il n'aime que toi et ta mère.

\- Il reconnaît les têtes d'affiche, plaisanta sa mère.

Harry observa le chat ronronner et tourner autour de ses jambes. Il avait l'air de l'adorer, pas de le considérer comme un ennemi. Harry se risqua à se baisser et le prendre dans ses bras et l'énorme animal se laissa faire.

\- Il est bizarre ce chat, dit Charles, Sirius l'adore aussi.

\- Ils ne s'entendent pas comme chien et chat, plaisanta James.

Lily et Charles le regardèrent sans sourire mais Harry rigola silencieusement puis il se mit en marche pour visiter l'endroit. Il laissa Pattenrond quitter ses bras et suivit Charles sur la gauche. Ils dépassèrent le salon pour bifurquer dans un couloir où se trouvaient quatre portes. Sur la première, on pouvait voir inscrit en lettres colorées « Charles ».

Charles s'empressa de lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. C'était un bazar sans nom et il entendit sa mère soupirer dans son dos.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'était parfaitement rangé il y a deux jours.

Harry entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire. Il y avait des jouets partout par terre. Des dragons, des chevaux ailés. Un énorme pouf en forme de tortue marine, dont la carapace brillait dans de jolies teintes bleues sur laquelle il aurait facilement pu s'allonger. Il y avait une commode et une armoire en bois peintes en rouge. Au dessus de la commode trônaient les fanions de plusieurs équipes de Quidditch. Sur cette dernière, il y avait un bol rempli de bavboules de toutes les couleurs. Le lit de Charles était quant à lui presque introuvable tant il y avait de peluches.

\- Tiens, fit Charles en lui posant une petite pyramide entre les mains, tu te souviens de ça? C'était mon cadeau quand on est allés en Égypte.

\- Ah, répondit Harry.

Il porta la pyramide en face de ses yeux et l'étudia. Elle était en verre et à l'intérieur, il y avait un sphinx miniature qui avait l'air de rugir. Charles la lui reprit des mains et se mit à lui montrer plein d'autres objets, jouets et livres en lui demandant s'il se souvenait sans attendre de réponse.

Harry se dit que son petit frère était une vraie pile électrique. Il se tourna vers sa mère et son père qui étaient restés dans l'encadrement de la porte et virent très bien l'appel à l'aide silencieux d'Harry. Ce fut James qui vint à son secours.

\- C'est bon, Charles, tu auras toute la journée de demain pour lui faire redécouvrir ta chambre. Et si on laissait Harry retrouver la sienne ?

Charles fit la moue mais soupira un « d'accord » douloureux.

Lily s'écarta de la porte et Harry la suivit. Il n'y avait rien de marqué sur la deuxième. Il amena sa main contre la poignée avec appréhension. Il ne s'attendait à rien et regrettait de ne pas avoir ressenti le sentiment de familiarité éprouvé avec le bracelet.

Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris sans vraiment l'être. Dans un certain sens, il avait réellement l'impression de connaître cette chambre. Parce qu'elle ressemblait à ce qu'il aurait pu en faire s'il avait eut une telle chambre : elle était rangée et propre, si ce n'est deux grosses valises qui étaient posées en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- L'école a déposé tes affaires hier matin, fit sa mère.

Harry étudia tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce : son lit deux places enfoncé dans l'angle du mur séparé d'une bibliothèque où se disputait un nombre de livres impressionnant par une grande fenêtre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie bordeaux. Au dessus de son lit, il y avait des armoiries représentant un dragon à deux têtes. Le lampassé était rouge sang et les lambrequins du blason étaient noirs. En dessous en lettres slaves, Harry put lire Durmstrang sans difficulté.

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre coté de la pièce où se trouvait son bureau. Il y avait une plume, un porte plume, quelques feuilles et c'était tout. Les tiroirs étaient tous fermés avec chacun une serrure. Il y en avait trois de chaque coté. Accroché au mur se trouvait un balai. Harry s'en approcha.

En lettres dorées était gravé « Feutenfer d'or ». Sans savoir pourquoi, l'évocation de ce nom le fit se sentir très mal. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le bois d'un noir d'ébène. Les pailles du balai étaient de la couleur de l'or, de même que les étriers. Il resta planté devant le balai un petit moment avant de tourner la tête. Sur le mur dans lequel s'incrustait sa porte, il y avait deux étagères.

Sur celles-ci reposaient de nombreuses coupes, d'un blanc éclatant, toutes dans des tailles différentes. Harry lut chaque description marquée dessus.

\- « Coupe de Quidditch, Durmstrang, année 1991. Harry Potter, Batteur. »

Les coupes allaient de la plus petite à la plus grande. Sur chacune d'elle, son poste changeait Il y avait deux coupes pour l'année 1991 : une où il était batteur, une autre où il avait été gardien.

L'année 1992 offrait quatre coupes. Ses postes étaient batteur (deux fois), attrapeur et poursuiveur.

L'année 1993 était celle pour laquelle il avait remporté le plus de coupes : cinq au total. Il y était poursuiveur par trois fois, attrapeur et gardien.

Harry était totalement perdu. Il baissa les yeux pour trouver deux insignes semblables à ceux des préfets de Poudlard. Ils étaient noires et rouges et il y avait juste des numéros dessus. Le premier était gravé du numéro « 2nd », le second du numéro « 1er ». Harry attrapa le premier insigne et ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de connaître l'objet sans le connaître.

Il la trouvait à la fois reposante et énervante.

Durant tout le temps de son exploration, James et Lily étaient restés derrière. Ils avaient observé Harry reprendre possession de sa chambre avec crainte. Pourtant, ce dernier avait semblé s'acclimater plutôt bien. Il n'était pas stressé, pas inquiet d'avoir perdu la mémoire. En tout cas, moins que les premières heures. Natasha et Dimitri leur avaient raconté qu'il s'était réveillé en panique et Lily avait été soulagée de le trouver à l'écoute.

Après tout, son fils était doué pour gérer rapidement une situation stressante. Il l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises.

Elle n'expliquait cependant pas les différentes pertes de mémoire sur les autres élèves. Ils semblaient tous avoir vécu la chose différemment. L'école supposait que c'était du à leur proximité avec les barrières protectrices. Harry, en volant au dessus du lac, en était très proche. Rien qu'en y pensant, Lily se sentit nauséeuse. Harry aurait pu mourir. Natasha lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé sur la berge mais que sa tête saignait. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour regagner la terre ferme. Évanoui, il aurait juste du se noyer.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec James, ce dernier était resté silencieux. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux la même idée : quelque chose l'avait probablement aidé.

Un cri de surprise la tira de ses pensées : Harry venait de faire un rapide pas en arrière et Lily vit ce qui l'avait effrayé. Un long serpent de plus de deux mètres cinquante ondulait en direction d'Harry, la fin de sa queue éternellement inerte. Elle attendit avidement la réaction d'Harry. Il avait reconnu Pattenrond alors il pouvait bien…

\- Lord ?!

Elle respira un grand coup.

Harry s'était baissé en direction du serpent. Il avait réellement paniqué en le voyant, s'attendant à un piège ou à une attaque. Mais l'éclair de lucidité qui l'avait traversé plusieurs fois auparavant était revenu. Il connaissait ce serpent. Il pouvait mettre sa main à couper. Il ne savait pas d'où, ni comment. Mais tout chez lui lui rappelait un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance. Comme s'il était en compagnie du plus vieil ami du monde.

Il tendit les mains et le serpent vint glisser contre lui. Harry le porta presque au niveau de son visage et il attendit. Il attendit que ce dernier prononce un mot, qu'il lui siffle quelque chose... Mais rien ne se produisit. Le serpent ne siffla pas, il tira paresseusement la langue sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gueule. Harry étudia l'animal, sourcils froncés.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ne les entende plus ? De nouveau, il porta sa main à son front, puis ramena encore une fois ses cheveux en arrière. Lord tendit le cou et se frotta contre son crâne.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura Harry.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Harry redéposa le serpent au sol avec tristesse. Tout d'un coup, son moral sembla être au plus bas. Il savait qu'il aurait du être heureux de ne plus avoir la possibilité de parler aux serpents. Mais ce mélange de sentiments qui étaient à lui sans être à lui lui donnait la nausée.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et Harry plongea dans les yeux de sa mère.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement.

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire tendre et pressa son épaule et Harry sentit le besoin urgent de la prendre contre lui. Il ne s'en priva pas. Il se blottit contre elle et Lily le berça tendrement en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tu es épuisé, trésor. Le mieux, c'est qu'on te laisse dormir.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de James qui avait un air profondément sérieux.

\- Tu rangeras tes valises demain. Tu es amnésique mais pas manchot, dit-il en souriant.

\- James ! le fustigea Lily.

Mais Harry rigola contre elle.

 **A suivre**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, on se dit donc à lundi prochain. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !**


	4. Avant

Bonjour, bonjour. Ouah il y a une panne internet chez moi…truc de dingue. Ça faisait longtemps et il fallait que ça tombe pile un lundi X).

Du coup j'envoie tout ça du boulot.

Je fais vite, d'abord les reviews aux guest et ensuite le chapitre.

 **Titou Douh** est encore et toujours la merveilleuse personne qui a corrigé mes nombreuses fautes !

 **Dragonia Malfoy :** Le mystère, c'est le but de cette histoire. Ça serait beaucoup trop facile si il se souvenait de tout parfaitement bien. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer un Harry omniscient et omniprésent. Il faut bien qu'il parte avec un handicap. En tous les cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest :** Mmmh merci beaucoup ! Du coup j'espère que la suite te surprendra aussi ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul en fait haha ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu n'as pas lu les interludes u_u. Du coup parce que je suis sympa, que je t'aime bien toussa toussa, je vais rafraichir ta jolie petite mémoire. Charles est mentionné dans le troisième interludes, le tout dernier chapitre de Retour. Le petit garçon qui dort debout, c'est lui. Ensuite, le créateur du balai : le feutenfer d'or n'est autre que James Potter, qui a aussi conçu le feutenfer d'argent que possède Draco. L'objet divin dont tu parles….c'est un stylo XD ! Mmmh Nolan et Harry hein ? Je vais y réflèchir….nan je plaisante, Harry appartient à Draco, c'est comme ça, dans ce monde. Mais je vois qu'Hermione entre en ligne de compte, ça je vais vraiment y penser dis donc ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Christelle** : Merci beaucoup ! Oh « essoufflai » dans le sens ça devenait long ? Irf, j'espère que cette histoire ne te feras pas cet effet, parce qu'elle sera tout aussi longue n_n.

 **Papillon16 :** Alors mmmhh…je n'étais peut-être pas très clair dans ce chapitre. Si Harry a perdu la vu, c'est parce qu'il a donné ses yeux au livre et en sacrifiant sa magie, il sacrifiait sa vue magique donc…il finissait aveugle. Ici si il peut voir c'est…enfin je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras la suite donne aussi quelque réponse X). Je crois que tout le monde aimerait qu'il parle de William haha. Mais nous avons un nouvel Harry avec de nouvelles attentes ! Dans tout les cas, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Silence :** Merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! Ohoh, je suis contente que ce premier vrai chapitre ai autant plu. C'est vrai que c'est long et court. Moi j'ai l'impression que ça passe trop vite (je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire !). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

Et voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture

 **AVANT**

« Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide

Je n'ai qu'une seule vie

Trouver le remède

Je n'ai qu'une seule vie »

 _Une seule vie. Gérald De Palmas_

 _._

 _._

Ses yeux fixaient le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Quelques fois, il entendait le vrombissement d'une voiture mais en vérité, l'endroit où il vivait était réellement silencieux. Il s'était allongé et ses parents avaient éteint sa lumière.

Harry avait cru que la fatigue l'emporterait rapidement mais une fois plongé dans le noir, il se retrouva incapable de fermer l'œil. Tout son esprit était accaparé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou même à supposer quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas s'il était lui pour de vrai. Si ce qu'il vivait était sa vie. Et c'était en train de le rendre fou. Pourquoi des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues lui paraissaient si proches de lui ? Comme s'il avait un mot en tête et qu'il était incapable de le trouver ni le prononcer mais que c'était là.

Énervé de se trouver dans le flou le plus total, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau dont il alluma la petite lampe. Il resta posté près de ce dernier examinant de nouveau sa chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lord qui n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et reposait sur son lit.

\- Tu ne me parleras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en disant ça, Harry se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

\- Ça m'aurait été d'une grande aide.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les nombreux livres et en prit quelques uns au hasard. La plupart était en russe et Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir comprendre ce qui était écrit, même s'il ne savait pas comment. Tout en lisant, il commença à faire les cents pas et s'entraîna à lire à haute voix. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait parler russe sans difficulté. Il reposa les livres et jaugea les autres grimoires de sa bibliothèque. Il reconnaissait certains intitulés, certains faisant partie des livres proposés pour ses cours à Poudlard, et d'autres qu'il était incapable de définir. Il supposa que c'était des cours différents dispensés à Durmstrang.

Comme il semblait ne rien trouver de nouveau dans sa propre bibliothèque, il se rassit sur sa chaise et fixa Lord intensément.

\- Je dois commencer par où ?

Harry se remit en face de son bureau et avisa les tiroirs de ce dernier. Il tira sur le premier à sa droite et il s'ouvrit sans mal. Harry se demanda si les serrures n'étaient pas en fait un leurre. Il regarda à l'intérieur et ne trouva qu'un nombre impressionnant de boucles d'oreilles dans des formes diverses et variées.

Il y en avait en forme de baguette, de balai, de tête de chouette avec des rubis à la place des yeux. Il en trouva même avec une forme de citrouille et des plus fantaisistes, en forme de plume. Harry les prit et se leva en direction du miroir de son armoire. Il retira les têtes de cerfs sans aucune difficulté et mit celles en forme de plume. C'était étrange de porter des bijoux qui auraient mieux convenu à une fille mais étonnamment, il ne trouvait pas ça moche. Il n'avait jamais porté ce genre d'objet, il n'avait jamais eu de bracelet, de collier ni de bague. La seule chose qu'il avait obtenue était une montre cassée de la part de Molly. Là, il avait l'impression que son lui, ou lui, avait enfin pris le temps de s'intéresser à des choses un peu particulières. Il observa de nouveau son bracelet avec un sourire amusé. L'idée que tout ce qu'il avait était des cadeaux le mettait en joie.

Il retourna à son bureau et rangea les boucles d'oreilles en forme de cerf puis se mit à ouvrir les autres tiroirs. Le second contenait des plumes et de l'encre et avait donc très peu d'intérêt mais le troisième fut une toute autre surprise. Harry eut un peu de mal à le tirer mais dévoila un nombre impressionnant de lettres. Harry vit qu'il y avait plusieurs paquets entourés chacun d'un ruban diffèrent, rattaché à de petites étiquettes.

Sur ces dernières se trouvait à priori le nom des expéditeurs. Il lut le nom de Sirius avec joie et resta profondément sceptique en voyant juste à coté le nom de Severus. Le nombre de lettres était impressionnant et Harry réalisa qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de temps pour en écrire autant. Il lut les autres noms avec ce même sentiment étrange qui lui remuait les tripes. Louve et Nolan : deux noms qui lui disaient peu de choses _;_ Natasha et Dimitri : Harry constata que le nombre de lettres envoyées par Dimitri était plutôt conséquent. Mais les plus gros paquets revenaient à ses parents et à…

Harry tira sur le paquet et lut l'étiquette.

\- Regulus Black.

Il était abasourdi. Que Sirius soit en vie lui paraissait presque normal, que Severus Rogue le soit, c'était encore plausible. Mais que Regulus Black soit vivant était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait concevoir... Parce ce qu'alors ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas parti à la recherche de l'horcruxe. Qu'il n'était pas mort dans la grotte. Et si lui-même n'avait pas de cicatrice, ça supposait qu'il n'en était pas un non plus.

Harry reposa les lettres en tremblant. Il était partagé entre les lire toutes les unes après les autres et ne rien faire du tout. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de réfléchir. Peut-être le retourneur de temps avait-il littéralement renvoyé le sort à Voldemort ? Peut-être y avait-il eu une sorte de bouclier magique et que l'existence même de Voldemort avait été effacée ? Ce qui expliquerait ce nouveau monde, ses parents en vie.

Mais pourquoi partir en Russie ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il de sa vie et pas de son enfance, de l'enfance de cette réalité ?

Harry n'avait définitivement aucune explication qui tenait la route pour sa mémoire. Il sentait l'urgence de devoir parler avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait à présent qu'une seule hâte : retourner en Angleterre.

Il se redressa et ferma le tiroir, il se sentait tout d'un coup suffisamment fatigué pour aller dormir. Il se leva de la chaise et remarqua alors qu'à ses pieds, Lord frottait sa tête contre l'autre dernier tiroir.

Harry se baissa et observa le serpent.

\- Tu t'es décidé à me donner un coup de main ?

Le serpent se contenta de sortir sa langue en direction du meuble. Harry tira dessus et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- C'est vide.

L'animal sembla le juger un peu durement et Harry décida d'y regarder à deux fois. Il tapota le fond du tiroir et constata que le bois bougeait légèrement. Il enfonça sa main dans le tiroir, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les rebords jusqu'à ce que son index glisse sur un fil. Harry le prit du bout des ongles et tira dessus, laissant apparaître un deuxième fond.

Il regarda Lord retourner vers le lit comme s'il venait d'effectuer sa BA du jour. Harry secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Il souleva la planche et découvrit trois carnets aux couvertures noires, sans aucun titre. Harry les sortit tous les trois et les posa sur le bureau.

La seule indication se trouvait sur le côté du livre : sur chacun d'eux étaient marquées des années.

Dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt dix et dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt onze pour le premier. Dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-onze et dix neuf-cent quatre-vingt douze pour le second et la même chose avec l'année quatre-vingt treize sur le dernier.

C'était des journaux intimes. Harry en aurait mis sa main à couper, et son salut se trouvait à l'intérieur. Des souvenirs.

Il en ouvrit un et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient vides : toutes les pages étaient blanches. Harry ne s'arrêta pas à ce premier constat. Il ouvrit les deux autres et dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était la même chose. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était réellement vide. Il prit l'un des carnets dans ses mains et le tourna dans tous les sens. Il avait une petite idée de quel genre de journal cela pouvait être mais il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience du journal intime de Voldemort. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça.

Il ouvrit celui dont la date était la plus éloignée et s'empara de sa plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre. Puis il inscrit sur la première page :

 ** _« Harry James Potter »_**

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que le carnet fasse disparaître son nom. Une seconde de plus et autre chose apparaissait.

 ** _Regulus m'a offert ce journal pour mon anniversaire en me demandant de faire l'effort d'y écrire chacune de mes journées. Je pense que je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Maman dit toujours que c'est bien d'avoir une constance._**

 ** _Alors je vais commencer par ce qui est évident._**

 ** _Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis_** ** _né_** ** _le 31 juillet 1980. C'est un peu étrange d'écrire comme si je parlais à un auditoire._**

 ** _Ma mère s'appelle Lily Potter et mon père James Potter. J'ai un frère qui s'appelle Charles il est un peu bruyant et énervant parfois mais… C'est mon frère._**

 ** _Mais je ferais peut-être mieux de me tenir à l'utilité du cadeau et écrire sur cette première journée._**

 ** _En plus, Regulus_** ** _a_** ** _dit que c'était un carnet spécial, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il fait._**

Harry sourit. La première page était vraiment décousue mais il reconnaissait parfaitement son écriture aux lettres serrées et penchées. Ses yeux passèrent sur la deuxième page. Il tourna rapidement celles qui suivaient pour voir plusieurs journées défiler. Il revint sur la page initiale et reprit sa lecture dans l'ordre.

 ** _31 juillet 1990_**

 ** _Je ne voulais pas vraiment me réveiller mais Louve tapait contre la porte de notre chambre. Je me souviens avoir crié._**

Soudain, Harry vit les lettres trembler. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux et se pencha un peu plus sur le journal. Il relut la phrase du début.

 ** _Je ne voulais pas vraiment me réveiller mais Louve tapait contre la porte de notre chambre. Je me souviens avoir crié._**

Alors les lettres se brouillèrent et Harry grogna. Mais quelque chose changea. Il faillit pousser un cri d'exclamation quand il se sentit tomber.

Comme si son esprit tombait.

C'était comme plonger dans une pensine.

 ** _Je ne voulais pas vraiment me réveiller mais Louve tapait contre la porte de notre chambre. Je me souviens avoir crié…_**

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 ** _Je ne voulais pas vraiment me réveiller mais Louve tapait contre la porte de notre chambre. Je me souviens avoir crié…_**

 **\- C'est bon ! hurlais-je la tête toujours enfouis dans le coussin.**

 **A coté de moi, un autre grognement se fit entendre et je poussais un véritable soupir de désespoir. Nolan était réveillé, ce qui voulait dire que je** **n'allais** **pas pouvoir continuer à dormir.**

 **Ma tête retomba sur le matelas et de** **nouveaux coups furent frappés** **contre la porte.**

 **\- C'est bon !**

 **Cette fois-ci, c'était Nolan qui venait de crier. C'était rare qu'il crie mais Louve avait le don d'être particulièrement énervante le matin. Et lui n'était jamais du matin. Je l'entendis râler en poussant les draps et je fis de même contre mon gré.**

 **Je me redressai et vis que Nolan était dans la même position que moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je faillis exploser de rire en voyant ses cheveux qui partaient dans** **tous** **les sens.**

 **Il me** **jeta** **un regard mauvais et mon rire resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Puis ses lèvres à lui s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.**

 **\- Jolie tête, petit prince !**

 **Je** **fronçai** **les sourcils. Il savait que je détestais ce surnom mais lui et Louve ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, tout ça parce que mon père avait** **eu** **l'idée idiote de m'offrir une couronne pour mes cinq ans alors que c'était censé être une blague.**

 **Une blague qui durait depuis trop longtemps.**

 **Nolan se leva et s'approcha de moi, alors que je boudais juste pour la forme. Il tenta d'aplatir mes cheveux et je ne résistai pas longtemps : j'explosais de rire.**

 **Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Louve. Ses longs cheveux** **noirs** **encadraient son visage et j'arrivais à deviner dans son regard qu'elle est fière d'elle.**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, petit prince !**

 **\- C'est bon, dis-je, c'est plus drôle.**

 **Je me levai et m'étirai et Nolan me** **copia** **tout en s'avançant vers la porte. Il tenta lui aussi de faire quelque chose de bien avec ses cheveux blonds mais ça semblait peine perdue. Les yeux humides, je le suivis en passant devant Louve qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me pousser par les épaules.**

 **\- Allez les garçons ! Ce que vous pouvez être** **lents** **!**

 **\- Ce que tu peux être épuisante, soufflais-je.**

 **Mais Louve ne me** **prit** **pas au sérieux, la faute à mon stupide sourire. Je retrouvai Nolan dans la salle de** **bains** **, il était déjà en train de peigner ses cheveux. Je regardai mon visage et j'eus l'impression d'être tout gonflé. Je massai mes joues et passai de l'eau sur mon visage. En me redressant, je vis Louve attacher les cheveux de Nolan en une petite queue de cheval. Je regardai les miens dont les boucles partaient dans** **tous** **les sens et abandonnai cette bataille perdue d'avance.**

 **Je quittai la salle de bain avant eux et descendis les escaliers en traînant des pieds. J'entendais déjà du bruit dans la cuisine couvert par le son du poste de radio mais c'est l'odeur qui m'attira plus que tout. Je frottai ma joue et tentai de cacher le sourire idiot que j'avais sur les lèvres.**

 **Tante Tunie était assise en bout de table dans la cuisine et maman était dos à elle, penchée sur l'évier. Ma tante leva les yeux dès que je fus dans la pièce et** **m'adressa** **un immense sourire.**

 **\- Bonjour, Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !**

 **\- Merci !**

 **J'avançai** **vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Maman était en train de s'essuyer les mains mais quand j'arrivai vers elle, elle fit comme sa sœur.**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, trésor.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **Je m'assis rapidement à table et observai tous les plats restant. Comme par hasard, il n'y avait plus de bacon. Même pour mon anniversaire, Sirius était incapable de se retenir. Je soupirai.**

 **\- Il fallait te lever plus tôt, fit ma tante.**

 **Je bougonnai mais elle me servit copieusement en pancakes et en saucisses. Je la** **remerciai** **d'un sourire et Louve et Nolan choisirent ce moment pour entrer à leur tour.**

 **\- Bonjour, maman ! Bonjour, Tante Lil' !**

 **Nolan embrassa sa mère puis la mienne avant de s'asseoir à** **côté** **de moi. Il ne piocha que dans les toasts et la confiture. Louve s'était appuyée sur le rebord de l'évier et ma mère finit par se mettre en face de moi. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une journée normale. La même scène que** **tous** **les matins depuis qu'on était chez ma tante. Mais ce** **n'était** **pas vraiment normal.**

 **-** **Où** **est papa ?**

 **Nolan et moi avions parlé en même temps. Il me donna un léger coup de pied et je le lui rendis immédiatement. On pouffa comme deux idiots.**

 **\- Vos pères sont partis avec les deux petits monstres qui ont décidé de faire une fête en avance, fait ma mère.**

 **\- Et les paternels de Louve ?**

 **\- Ne les** **appelle** **pas mes paternels !**

 **J'avalai une gorgée de thé en souriant. Louve chipotait, elles les appellent toujours comme ça.**

 **\- Sirius et Severus ?**

 **\- Ils sont retournés à la maison pour faire je ne sais plus quoi.**

 **\- Bien sûr, murmura Nolan afin que je sois le seul à l'entendre.**

 **Mais rien n'échappait à Louve et elle nous lança un regard mauvais. Nolan et moi abdiquâmes et** **finîmes** **de manger. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de table que du bruit provenant du salon se fit entendre.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit retourné là-bas pour ça !**

 **Je reconnus la voix de Sirius et me précipitai dans le salon.**

 **\- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi.**

 **\- Là** **où** **tu vas, je vais !**

 **Je trouvai Severus en train d'épousseter sa veste et son air grincheux me fit dire que Sirius avait du être une gêne plus qu'une aide.**

 **\- HARRY !**

 **Sirius se** **jeta** **sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, vraiment douloureusement.**

 **\- Salut, parrain.**

 **Je** **jetai** **un coup d'œil à Severus et ce dernier me regarda de haut en bas.**

 **\- Le monde n'appartiendra pas à** **l'aîné** **des Potter.**

 **\- Ni à celui des Corgan.**

 **Je me tournai vers Louve et vis Nolan la fusiller du regard. C'était fou comme elle ressemblait à Severus, à un point** **où** **on se demandait si ce n'était pas lui son vrai père. D'un autre coté, elle était aussi fougueuse que Sirius.**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, fait Severus de sa voix sombre.**

 **Je le remerciai d'un petit signe de tête et tentai de voir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il me cacha aussitôt son paquet dans son dos et fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Comme il est étonnant de voir que ce vilain défaut qu'est la curiosité sied autant à vous qu'à votre père.**

 **Il utilisa son air lugubre pour me dire ça mais derrière lui, Sirius souriait, mettant à mal sa crédibilité. Mais juste pour lui faire plaisir, je décidai de jouer le jeu.**

 **\- Comme il est étonnant de voir que la définition du mot « défaut » varie en fonction de votre pessimisme.**

 **Severus** **pinça** **les lèvres de mécontentement mais ça ne dura que** **quelques secondes** **. Il** **avança** **sa main et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.**

 **\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas ton talent pour voir le verre à moitié plein.**

 **\- Mais vous avez le talent de le remplir.**

 **On se sourit mais notre petit moment de complicité** **fut vite balayé** **par Sirius.**

 **\- Bon, on a bien compris que vous étiez sur la même longueur d'ondes !** **Où** **est ta version ancienne, petit prince ?**

 **Cette fois-ci, je ne ris plus.**

 **\- Très loin de toi !**

 **Je plantai tout ce beau monde et grimpai les escaliers pour me rendre de nouveau dans la chambre. Je sortis ma valise de sous mon lit et cherchai de quoi m'habiller pour cette journée. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Sirius pointe le bout de sa truffe.**

 **\- Tu es en train d'acheter mon amour, dis-je, faussement outré.**

 **Mais le chien se contenta de tirer sur ma valise en grognant et je pus juste rire face à lui. Sirius se retransforma et resta assis par terre. Je le rejoignis et on se regarda longuement. Je crois que je souriais parce que lui aussi.**

 **\- Tu vas te sentir seul à la rentrée ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Nolan rentre à Poudlard et il te reste un an avant la tienne.**

 **Je haussai les épaules.**

 **\- Louve est ravie.**

 **Sirius fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Tu peux encore demander à tes parents de te faire entrer à Poudlard.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais non, je me suis fait une amie à l'école élémentaire. On a l'intention de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Durmstrang et de battre tous les records !**

 **Sirius sembla déçu mais je pensai savoir pourquoi. Moi à Durmstrang, c'était encore une raison pour qu'on reste à** **Saint-Pétersbourg.** **Ceci dit, ce n'était pas de ma faute si papa et maman avaient décidé de vivre là-bas et même si j'aimais Londres, j'aimais aussi la Russie. Des fois, je me disais que si Sirius avait pu, ils nous auraient suivis là-bas... Mais il avait une famille et un travail important à Poudlard.**

 **\- Tu peux demander à être professeur à Durmstrang, dis-je timidement.**

 **Il me sourit et se pencha pour me caresser la joue.**

 **\- Vous me manquez.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

 **Je sentis un pincement me serrer le cœur. Je savais que si papa nous voyait comme ça, il ferait la morale à Sirius sur le fait d'utiliser ses yeux de** **chien battu** **pour nous apitoyer. Mais c'était la vérité et je pense que papa aussi s'ennuyait des fois, de ne pas être à Londres. Même si son travail l'accaparait et que celui de maman était important, des fois je me demandais pour** **quelles raisons** **exactement nous étions partis de l'Angleterre.**

 **\- Allez bonhomme. C'est ta journée alors debout !**

 **J'obéis en souriant. Je ramassai mes affaires et décidai de me préparer pour de bon.**

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry bascula en arrière et dut vivement rattraper le bord du bureau pour ne pas tomber. Sa vue était brouillée et il avait l'impression d'être passé sous une vague puissante. Il serra les poings en essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

Il avait plongé dans ses souvenirs... Mais pas comme dans une pensine : il n'avait pas assisté à une scène extérieure.

Il était redevenu lui.

Il avait encore dans la bouche le goût du dentifrice et la sensation de froid après être sorti de la salle de bains. Il sentait encore l'odeur de nourriture émanant d'une cuisine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait encore la douloureuse expression de Sirius à l'esprit. Il avait encore dans sa tête ses propres pensées troublées...

Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de découvrir une autre famille. Une autre vision.

Il s'empara d'une feuille de parchemin et essaya de faire les liens entres les personnes. Sa tante s''était mariée mais pas avec l'oncle Vernon. Elle avait un fils qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Dudley. Plus surprenant encore, c'était un sorcier !

Harry griffonna avec ferveur le prénom de Louve et ceux de Sirius et Rogue au-dessus avec un point d'interrogation. Severus Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'en revenait pas.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

Il reporta ses yeux sur le carnet dont les derniers mots étaient ses dernières pensées. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il se concentra et relut le dernier passage flouté par sa vue.

 ** _C'était vraiment magique…_**

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **C'était vraiment magique. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il y avait un tel endroit à Londres. Louve s'empara de mon bras et me tira vers un enclos, je la suivis sans broncher.**

 **\- Regarde Harry, l'énorme bout de bois !**

 **Je me penchai un peu et grimaçai face à l'immonde marécage en contrebas.**

 **\- Ce sont des pousses de mandragore ? Demandais-je.**

 **\- Bien vu, me répondit Severus.**

 **Louve secoua la tête.**

 **\- On s'en fiche de ça, regarde le truc là-bas !**

 **Elle me pointa du doigt un vieux morceau de bois** **pourri** **et humide. Je me demandai bien ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant.**

 **\- Louve, c'est juste un…**

 **Mais avant que** **j'eus** **terminé ma phrase, le bout de bois s'agita d'un coup sec et trancha une mandragore. Il l'avala** **goulûment** **dans une gueule boueuse** **où brillaient** **des dents pointues.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?!**

 **\- C'est un Dugbog, fit Nolan, le nez** **plongé** **dans son livre d'étude des animaux** **fantastiques** **.**

 **Je restai complètement hypnotisé par l'étrange bête qui reprit sa place initiale dans l'eau.**

 **-** **Eh** **les gosses, venez voir ça !**

 **Je tournai la tête et trouvai mon père qui nous faisait de grands signes. Louve et Nolan s'empressèrent de le rejoindre alors que je me tirai de ma contemplation. Derrière moi, Sirius et Severus se parlaient à voix basse et je vis leurs doigts légèrement s'emmêler. Je détournai le regard et rejoignis rapidement mon père.**

 **\- Oh ! C'est un Re'em ! Ils ont le droit d'avoir ça, ici ?**

 **Nolan et Louve semblaient attendre la réponse avec avidité. L'animal au pelage d'or se contentait, lui, de brouter au loin et je ne lui trouvai pas grand-chose de fabuleux.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il est ici temporairement, il repart dans sa réserve en Amérique centrale dans deux mois.**

 **Le père de Nolan ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et je vis Nolan étirer ses lèvres en un immense sourire. C'était le seul non-sorcier que je connaissais qui en savait autant, voir plus. Pas étonnant que Nolan soit si calé en histoire sur la magie vu tout ce que savait son père !**

 **Une main s'abattit alors sur mon épaule et je levai les yeux vers mon père. Il avait l'air encore plus heureux que moi de se trouver ici.**

 **\- J'ai une surprise.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Mais c'est pas le zoo, la surprise ?**

 **-** **Réserve** **à budget réduit pour animaux, pas zoo, Harry.**

 **Je ne le contredis pas. Selon lui, maman et Severus, l'endroit avait vraiment** **été** **fait pour préserver chaque créature magique au mieux, mais à mes yeux, ça restait un zoo. Papa** **m'entraîna** **dans les allées déjà** **visitées** **. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Charles avait préféré jouer avec les Boursoufs plutôt que de nous suivre. Mais je supposai qu'à son âge, j'aurais** **choisi** **la même chose.**

 **On finit par arriver au niveau d'une petite annexe** **où** **un homme trottina presque dans notre direction.**

 **\- Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ! J'ai** **suivi** **tous vos matches ! Bon sang, l'Angleterre vous doit beaucoup ! Dommage que vous ne soyez pas dans une de nos équipes !**

 **Mon père rigola, gêné, mais je savais qu'il était** **fier** **qu'on lui** **rappelle** **ses exploits.**

 **\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne mais merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'on oubliera votre dernier match de si tôt. Mais votre nouveau choix de carrière ne présage que du bon.**

 **\- On va faire en sorte que ça soit le cas.**

 **Ils rigolèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'intéresse enfin à moi.**

 **\- Et tu dois être Harry. J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Suis-moi.**

 **Je regardai mon père et ce dernier me poussa vers l'annexe, pour ensuite me suivre. Louve et Nolan finirent enfin par me rejoindre et nous entrâmes dans une pièce chaude et humide. Il y avait des vivariums un peu partout, habités par d'étranges créatures. J'en reconnaissais quelques unes, faisant partie du livre que Nolan promenait avec lui. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de tout observer qu'on nous** **traînait** **presque vers une autre salle.**

 **Elle était beaucoup plus grande et** **remplie** **d'une végétation dense. Je passai ma main sur mon front pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur sur ma peau. L'homme qui ne s'était pas présenté me tendit une sorte de sifflet.**

 **\- Vas-y mon garçon, siffle.**

 **Je le pris et l'essuyai discrètement avant de le porter à ma bouche. Aucun son n'en** **sortit** **.**

 **\- Monsieur, ça ne marche pas !**

 **\- Attends, Harry, me dis Nolan, tu n'es pas censé entendre ce qui en sort mais autre chose le peu.**

 **Je regardai mon cousin, sceptique.**

 **\- Quel…**

 **Mais avant que je ne termine ma phrase, quelque chose de brillant** **fonça** **littéralement sur moi. Ça passa juste à coté de mon oreille et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre une sorte de vrombissement.**

 **-** **Où** **est-ce qu'il est !? s'extasia Louve.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ? je fis.**

 **Mon père me fit lever la tête.**

 **\- Regarde, Harry !**

 **Je plissai les yeux et tentai de retrouver la petite chose dorée, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux le trouve enfin.**

 **\- LA ! criai-je.**

 **C'était un oiseau, un petit oiseau au pelage d'or qui volait beaucoup trop vite.**

 **\- C'est un vivet d'or ! je m'exclamai avec joie.**

 **-** **Où** **est-ce que tu le vois !?, demanda Louve.**

 **Je pointai mon doigt dans toutes les directions** **où** **je le voyais. Il apparaissait et disparaissait à son aise mais je le retrouvais toujours.**

 **\- Il va trop vite pour moi, soupira Nolan. Comment est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?**

 **Je haussai les épaules sans lui répondre, trop occupé à suivre des yeux l'animal.**

 **\- C'est surprenant, fait l'homme derrière moi. Il est doué, votre fils ! Très peu de** **personnes** **arrive à le suivre aussi longtemps !**

 **Mon père passa sa main dans mes cheveux, je ne le voyais pas mais j'étais** **sur** **qu'il souriait bêtement. Je sifflai une seconde fois dans le sifflet et cette fois-ci, l'oiseau vint directement vers moi. Il se mit à ralentir et je mis ma main en coupe.**

 **\- Ouah ! fait Nolan.**

 **J'étais tout aussi ébahi que lui. Le vivet se posa dans ma main et me regarda de ses yeux** **couleur** **rubis. C'était comme tenir une petite balle chaude, et je sentais son cœur cogner contre ma peau à une vitesse folle. Ses ailes cessèrent de tourner dans** **tous** **les sens et il se frotta doucement contre ma main.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.**

 **Je restai estomaqué devant ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru en voir un en vrai un jour : Severus n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était une espèce** **protégée** **. Et soudain, je me sentis gauche avec la peur de lui faire mal.**

 **\- Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont essayé de l'attraper ?**

 **\- Oui. Heureusement qu'on a remplacé ça par autre chose. Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je me contentai de faire oui de la tête avant de lever la main vers le responsable. Mais le vivet** **doré** **sembla comprendre que je ne le voulais plus en main et repartit rapidement. Je rendis le sifflet tout en gardant un œil sur l'oiseau.**

 **\- Alors ? me fait mon père.**

 **\- C'était trop bien ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voler en balai à coté juste pour voir si tu es plus rapide.**

 **\- Mais je suis le plus rapide...**

 **Je rigolai encore même en dehors de l'annexe.**

 **\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Louve.**

 **\- On récupère les monstres et on rentre, fit mon père tandis que nous rejoignons Sirius et Severus.**

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Harry éloigna sa chaise de son bureau. Il ferma d'un coup sec le carnet et tenta de faire cesser le tremblement de ses mains. C'était comme si les émotions du journal continuaient de le faire vibrer. Il avait vécu sa journée d'anniversaire avec le même plaisir qu'un enfant de dix ans. Il s'était émerveillé du zoo, il avait adoré son repas d'anniversaire. Et il avait eu des cadeaux.

Sa tante et son mari, qui s'appelait Laïalus, lui avaient offert une sorte d'argile magique et il s'en était senti extrêmement heureux, comprenant ainsi qu'il avait probablement une passion pour la sculpture, ce qui étrangement l'étonnait à moitié.

Severus et Sirius lui avaient offert une sorte de potion à mettre dans l'eau du bain et Harry avait supposé que c'était plus du fait de Severus qu'autre chose.

Le zoo, le vivet doré et le repas étaient un présent de ses parents mais Harry aurait même pu juste se contenter de leur présence à tous. Mais les sentiments les plus étranges qu'il avait ressentis étaient apparus à l'arrivée d'une personne.

Même maintenant, Harry ressentait l'importance de ce qu'il tenait entre les mains et du travail effectué pour obtenir un tel objet. Même maintenant, il entendait encore la voix basse de Regulus lui dire que c'était réellement important qu'il s'y tienne. Comme s'il savait, comme s'il avait deviné que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait.

Harry rangea alors de nouveau les carnets dans le faux fond et remit tout à sa place. Puis, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Lord longea son corps pour venir s'enrouler près de sa tête.

Harry amena sa main contre son l'animal et le caressa comme si c'était naturel. Comme s'il avait toujours agi de cette façon. Il n'expliqua pas la drôle d'intuition qui l'avait pris, il y avait en vérité peu de choses qu'il était capable d'expliquer.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Regulus devait être au courant de quelque chose et que Remus…

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres : il n'avait pas vu Remus et personne n'en avait parlé. Et il semblait évident que Louve avait un lien avec lui... Mais il n'était pas présent.

Harry s'endormit alors avec cette boule au ventre : celle d'avoir de nouveau perdu un être cher.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **Regulus me fit signe de venir vers lui et je quittai la discussion animée de Louve et Nolan.**

 **Depuis qu'il était arrivé, je n'avais pas été une seule fois seul avec lui, mais rien que le fait qu'il se soit déplacé pour mon anniversaire me faisait extrêmement plaisir. Parfois, Sirius plaisantait sur le fait que je sois plus proche de son frère que de lui, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'adorais Sirius, mais Regulus avait tellement** **d'histoires** **à raconter, tellement de** **choses** **à** **m'apprendre ! Il voyageait partout, écrivait des articles, découvrait des créatures magiques et j'étais presque sûr que le zoo était son idée.**

 **Alors je m'approchai de lui et il m'emmena dehors.**

 **\- C'est super que tu** **aies** **pu revenir du mozambie si vite ! dis-je**

 **\- Tu veux dire** **Mozambique** **?**

 **Je** **grimaçai** **mais Regulus me sourit, du même sourire que ma mère quand elle me reprenait mais qu'elle trouvait ça mignon.**

 **\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, oui. Tu y étais pour quoi ?**

 **\- Je te** **raconterai** **ça demain, Harry. Il est un peu tard.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi on est dehors ?**

 **Il fit une drôle de tête et je savais qu'il s'amusait à attiser ma curiosité. Même** **s'il** **avait un caractère diffèrent de celui de Sirius, ils avaient parfois les mêmes idées... Comme celles de m'embêter.**

 **\- Regulus, je grondai.**

 **Il rigola et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça me fit plaisir.**

 **\- Pour ton cadeau.**

 **\- Mon cadeau ? Mais j'ai déjà eu plein de** **cadeaux !**

 **\- Il n'y en a jamais assez pour toi.**

 **\- Tante Tunie dit que ce n'est pas bien de trop gâter un enfant.**

 **\- Tu es comme mon petit frère, je fais ce que je veux, fit-il en levant le nez.**

 **Je rigolai devant son air pincé et le vis plonger sa main d'argent à l'intérieur de sa cape pour en sortir un petit carnet noir.**

 **\- En fait, tu trouveras peut-être ça embêtant et c'est plus un cadeau empoisonné qu'autre chose, mais j'aimerais que tu t'y tiennes, Harry.**

 **Il me tendit le carnet et je le pris pour l'ouvrir mais à l'intérieur, toutes les pages étaient blanches.**

 **\- Une page, pour une journée, me dit-il. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. Dès que tu auras mis ton nom, il t'appartiendra et tu seras le seul à pouvoir en lire chaque mot. Même moi je ne pourrais plus y avoir accès.**

 **\- C'est un journal intime ?**

 **Il** **fronça** **légèrement les sourcils.**

 **\- Tu peux y mettre tout ce que tu veux.** **Tous** **tes ressentis, du moment que tu y détailles ta journée en te remémorant les** **événements** **les plus marquant.**

 **\- Et ensuite ? A quoi ça sert ?**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'est une pensine ?**

 **Je fis « oui » de la tête.**

 **\- Ce livre capture tes souvenirs. Tu pourras revivre chaque journée que tu notes, encore et encore, autant de fois que tu le veux. Tu revivras les mêmes instants.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux.**

 **\- Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ? C'est comme rester coincé dans un rêve sans fin.**

 **Regulus me sourit.**

 **\- Le fait que tu y penses par toi-même me fait croire que tu n'en abuseras pas. Tout sorcier qui possède une pensine ne passe pas sa vie plongée dedans, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, dis-je. Donc je dois écrire chacune de mes journées et ensuite, il suffit que je relise une page pour replonger dans mes souvenirs, mes souvenirs d'une journée. Est-ce que ça va me prendre la journée de revivre ma journée ?**

 **\- Non, je l'ai** **conçu** **de sorte qu'une journée équivaut à une heure à peu prés. C'était la partie la plus difficile.**

 **\- Tu as fait ça tout seul !? Tu travailles dessus depuis combien de temps ?**

 **Il secoua doucement la tête.**

 **\- Depuis que tu as cinq ans.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **Tout d'un coup, il** **leva** **la main et vint repousser les cheveux de mon front. Je savais qu'il fixait ma mèche blanche.**

 **\- Par précaution. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tous les bons moments que tu vis.**

 **\- Pourquoi j'oublierais ?**

 **\- Vas-tu le faire, Harry ? Veux-tu bien le faire ?**

 **Je regardai de nouveau le carnet. En vérité, ça ne me semblait pas compliqué du tout et Regulus avait réellement l'air d'y tenir.**

 **\- Cinq ans… Juste pour moi ?**

 **\- Juste pour toi, oui.**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **Je le regardai,** **déterminé** **, et ça** **eut** **l'air de lui faire plaisir.**

 **\- Je vais le faire, je vais commencer dès ce soir !**

 **Tout en parlant, je me levai d'un bond. Il fallait que j'écrive maintenant, de peur d'oublier. J'abandonnai Regulus et remontai dans la chambre de Nolan. J'y récupérai un stylo et je m'allongeai sur le lit. Mais je ne savais pas comment le commencer.**

 **Je mâchouillai mon stylo en me souvenant qu'il fallait que je note mon prénom.**

 **\- Alors… Harry James Potter.**

 ** _« Harry James Potter »_**

 **Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que le carnet fasse disparaître mon nom. Alors je décidai de continuer.**

 ** _Regulus m'a offert ce journal pour mon anniversaire en me demandant de faire l'effort d'y écrire chacune de mes journées. Je pense que je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Maman dit toujours que c'est bien d'avoir une constance._**

 ** _Alors je vais commencer par ce qui est évident._**

 ** _Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis_** ** _né_** ** _le 31 juillet 1980. C'est un peu étrange d'écrire comme si je parlais à un auditoire._**

 ** _Ma mère s'appelle Lily Potter et mon père James Potter. J'ai un frère qui s'appelle Charles il est un peu bruyant et énervant parfois mais… C'est mon frère._**

 ** _Mais je ferais peut-être mieux de me tenir à l'utilité du cadeau et écrire sur cette première journée._**

 ** _En plus, Regulus_** ** _a_** ** _dit que c'était un carnet spécial, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il fait._**

 ** _31 juillet 1990_**

 ** _A suivre_**

Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A lundi prochain les agneaux.


	5. Normal

Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis toujours en panne d'internet chez moi et c'est ddduuuuuurrrrrr !

Du coup j'écris dans un café du nom de « Sept cinq » à Chatelet. Qui fait un super thé haha !

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus. Je réponds aux guest et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre :

 **Note :** **Pour cause d'emploi du temps déféctueux le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté lundi mais…euh vendredi ou samedi. (donc durant un petit laps de temps ça ne sera pas toutes les semaines mais tous les dix jours, juste histoire de laisser de l'avance à ma bêta dans la correction). Soyez indulgent et compréhensif siouplais !**

Voilà, au fait **Titou Douh** est toujours ma bêta et elle est cool !

 **Lassa :** Ouai Hermione me manque aussi à vrai dire. Ron….Ron, je suis plus mitigée, même si dans le fond je l'aime bien ce gosse. Je vois, je vois ce que tu essaies de faire avec tout tes compliments et je ne tomberais pas dans le bateau, bon je tombe déjà dedans en vérité ! Mais hey, je suis faible comme une humaine XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Papillon16 :** Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Regulus. Ha je suis contente que tu aimes les boucles d'oreilles ! Oui je suis sûr de casser la relation Harry et William, en fait elle s'est terminée dès l'instant ou Harry est mort. Je suis navrée mais l'histoire doit suivre son court. Tu me dis de ne pas tuer Regulus mais tu veux que les choses dégénère XD, tu aimes le danger. Bon je ne vais rien ajouter ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

.

 **NORMAL**

 _« On n'oublie jamais_

 _On a toujours un geste qui trahit qui l'on est »_

On ne change pas. Céline Dion

.

.

Sa nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars et ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle accueillit la douce sonnerie de son réveil.

En temps normal, Lily avait une routine bien à elle. Quand elle se réveillait, elle trouvait son mari tourné vers elle, marmonnant des mots comme « bonne chance » ou encore « reste avec moi ». Peu importait ce qu'il disait, elle embrassait toujours son front avec un immense sourire.

James et elle avaient des horaires différents. Quand elle faisait en sorte, malgré son travail éprouvant, de rentrer à heures fixes, James, lui, pouvait aller et venir sur ses différents lieux de travail : chez eux, quand il s'agissait de plancher sur l'élaboration du design d'un nouveau balai, ce qu'il ne faisait que tous les cinq ans, vu la qualité des précédents _;_ sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'équipe qu'il entraînait. Agenda qui devenait plus complet lors des compétitions officielles. Il pouvait ajouter à ça diverses réunions avec le ministère des sports, des interviews, des matchs caritatifs et quelques voyages qui ne duraient jamais plus de trois jours.

Quant à elle, elle se contentait de partir tôt le matin, de rentrer plus ou moins tard, et de répondre aux urgences quand il le fallait.

Mais tous deux faisaient en sorte que l'un d'entre eux soit présent tous les soirs et tous les matins pour Charles, et de réduire leurs temps de travail quand Harry revenait de Durmstrang.

Pour cette simple mais évidente raison, Lily aurait pu largement, ce matin, se permettre de dormir un peu plus. Elle se serait levée en même temps que James, accompagnant son réveil de doux baisers. Elle aurait tendu l'oreille, attendant que son cadet debout depuis plus longtemps qu'eux perdre patience et se mette à courir partout pour faire du bruit et les obliger à sortir de leur chambre.

Ils auraient attendu Harry, qui en adolescent normal, aurait pu garder les yeux fermés même si un troupeau d'éruptifs avait traversé la maison. Puis ils auraient déjeuné ensemble, débutant une routine de vacances bien rodée.

Mais ce matin là n'avait rien à voir avec les autres matins.

Comme elle s'y était attendue en élevant Harry avec un père dont les années avaient été couronnées de frasques en tout genre, son fils avait la même faculté que le père à s'attirer les ennuis. Il avait cependant toujours su se sortir de chacune de ses affaires avec une chance inouïe et une propension incroyable à faire tourner des événements à son avantage. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait cessé de compter les lettres qu'elle recevait de Durmstrang lui annonçant un énième passage à l'infirmerie de l'école. James en riait souvent et elle devait être la seule à se préoccuper un peu de ses extravagances. Mais elle préférait ça plutôt que de savoir son fils entre les mains d'elle ne savait qui.

Pourtant, ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Et ce qui lui fit dire que ce n'était pas une matinée normale était sûrement le fait que James n'était plus dans leur lit.

Lily se leva alors et drapa son corps dans l'un des peignoirs négligemment jetés sur le coffre de lit. Elle avisa rapidement l'heure, constatant qu'il était affreusement tôt, puis sortit de sa chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son mari la tête posée contre la porte de la chambre d'Harry et la main sur la poignée.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et glissa une main dans son dos.

\- James ?

\- Je suppose que poursuivre l'école ne changera rien.

\- Non. Et ce n'est pas de leur faute, c'est la protection qui veut ça si Poudlard avait eu la même protection, tu aurais dit quelque chose ?

Il fit non de la tête puis poussa un long soupir.

\- Je crois qu'il a oublié Charles et Dimitri.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ça lui reviendra, il suffit juste d'être patient. Je ne vais pas te parler comme un médecin, mais les sorts d'oubli sont traîtres la plupart du temps. Je saurais sur quoi me pencher maintenant. Moi qui manquais de nouveau projet...

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire amusé. Puis il abaissa la poignée de la porte.

Harry n'avait pas fermé ses rideaux et la lumière du jour filtrait déjà à travers l'unique et grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Leur fils était lui parfaitement endormi, dans la même position dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de le trouver : en chien de fusil, les poings contre ses lèvres. Lord redressa la tête en les voyants rentrer et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Lily vit Pattenrond se glisser entre ses jambes pour sauter sur le lit de son fils, sans que ce dernier ne bouge.

\- Lily, appela doucement James.

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui soulevait une feuille laissée sur le bureau d'Harry. Elle put y voir plusieurs noms marqués dessus, notamment ceux de Louve, Sirius, Severus et sa sœur.

\- Au moins, il fait preuve de bonne volonté.

Lily sourit et retourna prés du lit de son aîné. Avec douceur, elle caressa son front, soulevant ses mèches noires. Son bracelet brillant toujours à son poignet lui prouvait déjà que son fils n'était pas soumis à un sort. Elle remarqua avec un certain plaisir qu'il avait aussi changé ses boucles d'oreilles. Même si l'idée de son fils piercé ne l'avait réellement pas enchantée, elle avait tout de même fini par s'y faire et Louve déployait tellement de trésor d'ingéniosité et de création que lui interdire ça la mortifiait.

\- Mmh.

\- Bonjour, trésor.

\- Mal…

Lily fronça les sourcils et James glissa derrière elle.

 _-_ Où ça ?

\- Ma tête, geignit Harry.

Il battit des paupières et quand ses yeux trouvèrent les siens, elle vit nettement son visage s'illuminer. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur : depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré, c'était comme s'il l'a voyait comme un trésor unique.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es précieuse. »

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu as lu hier soir ?

Harry sembla considérer la question gravement, puis il leva la main vers sa bibliothèque.

\- Un peu.

\- Sans tes lunettes ?

Cette fois-ci, il semblait abasourdi.

\- Mes lunettes ?

\- Oui, bonhomme, fit James. On aurait du te les sortir hier soir.

Tout en disant ça, il se tourna vers les valises d'Harry. Son fils se redressa et s'étira en grognant. Il se frotta les yeux et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et Lily le laissa doucement récupérer ses esprits. Harry lui adressa un mince sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son père. Il quitta le lit et s'agenouilla au sol pour l'aider à déballer.

Lily ouvrit la plus petite des deux et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Elles doivent être dans celle-ci, il y a sa trousse de bain.

Harry regarda ses parents faire sans émettre d'objection. Il eut une pensée furtive pour Dimitri étant donné qu'il avait été le dernier à tenir sa cape. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite pochette et Harry tendit la main pour l'attraper et l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur, il y avait exactement le même badge que les deux qu'il avait vus hier, mais celui-ci était frappé du signe « 2nd ».

\- Avec tous les efforts déployés pour aider Dimitri, c'est très bien, second.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, fit-il sans réfléchir.

Pour une énième raison inexplicable, son intuition avait parlé pour lui.

\- Bien sûr, fit sa mère dans un sourire tendre.

\- Les voilà ! s'exclama James.

Harry observa son père sortir un étui à lunette noir et le lui donner. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Allait-il tomber sur ses fameuses lunettes rondes ? Ça rendrait peut-être les choses plus faciles. Il leva l'étui avec appréhension et poussa un petit soupir.

C'était des lunettes rondes mais pas comme celles qu'il avait déjà eues. Ce n'était pas juste deux verres ronds, avec la monture du milieu cassée. Elles étaient un peu plus grosses, la monture était noire et laquée. Elles avaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus moderne.

Harry les porta à ses yeux et les retira vivement en grimaçant.

\- Évidemment, tu n'as pas une aussi mauvaise vue que la mienne, c'est juste tes lunettes pour lire le soir quand tes yeux sont fatigués.

Harry les rangea et observa ses parents.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Lily et James se regardèrent bizarrement.

\- On s'inquiétait pour toi.

Le visage d'Harry se pâma alors d'un immense sourire.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Oui… On dirait.

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir prendre ta douche et ranger tout ça ?

Harry fit oui de la tête mais un gargouillis coupa court à ses élans de propreté, provocant l'hilarité de sa mère et son père. Lily se redressa et frappa dans ses mains.

\- Ton père et moi, on s'occupe du petit déjeuner ! Va donc te doucher, parce que deux jours de toilette magique, ça n'aide pas !

\- Tu veux dire que je sens mauvais !?

\- Mes fils ne sentent pas mauvais, fit impérieusement Lily. Mais tout de même : il y a des limites à ce que la magie peut faire !

James se leva à son tour et frotta les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Allez mon grand, qu'on puisse enfin manger tous ensemble.

Harry se contenta de leur sourire béatement jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. Une fois ses parents hors de sa chambre, il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, rangea le badge dont il ne savait toujours rien avec les deux autres et glissa sa cape sous son oreiller, tout ça sous le regard curieux d'un chat et d'un serpent.

Harry s'arrêta pour les regarder à son tour.

\- Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, on dirait.

Pattenrond préféra faire ses griffes sur sa couverture plutôt que de lui répondre. Il se pencha alors de nouveau sur ses valises et sortit toutes les affaires de celle déjà ouverte : une lourde cape bleue nuit avec son col en fourrure noire, une trousse de bain, avec du parfum, sa brosse à dents, un peigne qu'Harry jugea un peu inutile et d'autres boucles d'oreilles. Il fouilla encore et tomba sur plusieurs paquets de lettres elles aussi soigneusement classées et tenues par un ruban _;_ sûrement celles qu'il avait reçues au cours de l'année. Puis, au fond, il trouva une énorme boite. Il la tira et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une coupe, du même argent que les autres.

\- « Coupe de Quidditch, Durmstrang année 1993. Harry Potter attrapeur. »

Il s'empressa de la mettre à côté des cinq autres avec une certaine fierté. Il se demandait vraiment comment se jouait les matches à Durmstrang pour obtenir autant de coupes.

Harry coupa court à ses réflexions et s'empressa de fouiller son placard à la recherche de vêtements propres. Il s'empara d'un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un chien et supposa que Sirius l'avait sûrement imprimé, puis d'un boxer et ensuite d'un jogging bordeaux. Il était fasciné par le choix de vêtements qui s'étiraient devant lui. Ça allait des uniformes officiels de ce qu'il supposait être ceux de Durmstrang à des robes plus classiques avec uniquement des couleurs qu'il pouvait apprécier. Il y avait tout un tas de pulls soigneusement pliés et il pouvait y voir l'écusson de son école cousu dessus. Des jeans, des pantalons plus légers, des chemises, des t-shirt. Avec excitation, Harry mit ses vêtements sous son bras et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour tomber sur Charles. Ce dernier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tenant dans son petit poing une peluche en forme de tortue.

\- Salut, Charlie boy !

\- B'jour.

Puis il repartit dans l'autre sens, sa chemise de nuit décorée de tortues brillantes traînant à ses pieds. Harry avait hâte de savoir d'où provenait cet amour pour les tortues marines.

Il jeta un regard dans le couloir et avisa les deux portes restantes. Supposant que l'une devait être la salle de bains et l'autre un profond mystère, Harry choisit celle d'en face et se félicita d'avoir vu juste.

La salle de bains était immense, bien plus grande que celle des Dursley mais beaucoup moins que la salle de bains des préfets de Poudlard. A cette pensée, il se rappela alors de l'âge qu'il était censé avoir. Il se dirigea vers un immense miroir sur pieds, évitant les nombreux jouets qui jonchaient le sol, et s'observa longuement.

Il était encore stupéfait de retrouver son visage, stupéfait de se savoir lui. Stupéfait de ne plus avoir dix-sept ans, d'avoir des parents, un frère... Une famille.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut tout son corps et il se massa le visage pour effacer le sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher de ses lèvres. Tout était bizarre et il savait qu'il aurait du trouver ça inquiétant : en un sens, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Mais il se sentait aussi étrangement bien, comme s'il était dans son élément et que cette perte de mémoire était juste une petite erreur de parcours facilement surmontable.

Comme si des voix en lui lui disaient qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de souci.

Du moins… Pour le moment.

Harry coupa court à ses réflexions et retira son haut. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son torse... Et tout ce qu'il avait essayé de chasser de son esprit revint au galop. Il passa ses doigts sur son sternum, écarquillant les yeux sur la cicatrice qui y logeait. Elle avait une forme de rose des vents. Elle était nette, comme tracée au couteau. Harry sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

Il la fixa longuement, s'attendant à subir une douleur lancinante... Mais rien ne se produisit. Seul des coups à la porte le firent sursauter.

\- Harry…

La voix inquiète de sa mère lui fit reprendre le cours du temps.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui.

Harry retira le reste de ses vêtements et observa la grande baignoire. Sur l'immense rebord d'un blanc éclatant se trouvait un panier avec plein de potions, de boules de toutes les couleurs et de petites capsules remplies de liquides dorés ou argentés. Durant un infime instant, Harry voulut se faire couler un bain pour au moins essayer l'un de ces produits, mais il se força à ne rien en faire.

Il se lava les cheveux et, en baissant la tête, découvrit qu'une tortue marine aux couleurs émeraude et saphir nageait paresseusement sur l'émail de la baignoire. Il rigola devant ce sort en pensant à Charles qui devait probablement s'amuser comme un fou à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait et disparaissait.

Quand sa toilette fut terminée, il eut l'immense plaisir de constater que ses vêtements étaient pile à sa taille. Il tira un peu sur son t-shirt qui collait parfaitement à sa peau et tenta de peigner ses cheveux pour se rendre compte que c'était peine perdue comme d'habitude. Il laissa les boucles retomber sur son front et sortit rapidement de la salle de bains.

Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille, il le voyait à présent : les nombreuses photos trônant sur la cheminée et s'éparpillant dans la bibliothèque, le petit poste de radio posé sur la table basse, à côté d'un énorme bouquet de lys blanc... Il y avait encore des photos sur les murs et Harry les regarda brièvement. Il reconnut sa tante et son mari, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait des photos de lui enfant dans les bras de Sirius et Charles dans ceux de Severus avec au milieu une petite Louve qui semblait pleine d'énergie. Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était vraiment Severus Rogue, sur le mur de sa maison. Cette photo ne bougeait pas mais celle d'à côté, oui : elle le représentait lui encore plus jeune embrassant le front d'un bébé, avant que celui ne se mette à rire. Harry était émerveillé, il les détailla les unes après les autres sans voir qu'il était observé par ses parents.

Il reconnut Hagrid et Dumbledore et d'autres personnes dont il était incapable de prononcer le prénom. Iil fronça les sourcils face à deux photos : l'une semblait avoir été prise lors d'une grande fête, probablement un nouvel an. Il y avait ses parents, Sirius, Severus et trois autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'homme au bout de la photo. Il avait les traits durs, deux cicatrices traversaient son visage et ses cheveux noirs et longs étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval. Harry colla presque son nez à la photo et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux pour observer l'autre, encore plus étrange _;_ enfin, qu'il aurait du trouver étrange s'il n'avait pas voyagé dans un de ses propres souvenirs.

C'était un grand cadre où on pouvait voir Regulus Black, sourire aux lèvres, avec lui sur les genoux. Harry resta bouche bée face à cette photo mouvante. L'expression de Regulus était tellement sereine... Il ressemblait à Sirius mais il y avait quelque chose en moins, il n'y avait pas cette espèce de bonhomie que l'on trouvait chez son parrain. Regulus semblait plus sombre, plus sérieux... Mais clairement heureux.

Harry eut un étrange pincement au cœur et décida de s'arrêter là pour le moment. Il tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine. Lily et James le regardaient curieusement et il se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il se frotta le coude en rougissant.

\- Hum, désolé, fit-il.

\- Viens t'asseoir, mon cœur, lui dit sa mère.

Harry obéit et s'assit en face de son père à la grande table qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Son ventre gargouilla de plus belle en voyant tous les mets qui se trouvaient dessus. Charles avait déjà joyeusement entamé plusieurs scones qu'il faisait tremper dans un mug de chocolat chaud.

\- Qu'est ce que je te sers ? s'enquit son père.

Harry lorgna sur à peu prés tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Il prit son assiette et la tendit à son père.

\- Tout ce qui pourra rentrer dans mon estomac !

Et comme par magie, il sut que sa phrase avait fait mouche. Son père remplit son assiette de bacon, de toasts, de marmelade et tout un tas d'autres choses typiquement anglaises. Sa mère lui servit une grande tasse de thé et la première bouchée qu'il avala fut une véritable dose de bonheur.

Il avait la nette impression de n'avoir rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis… Depuis des lustres. Comme si son corps s'était réveillé d'un très long sommeil et qu'il goûtait enfin au vrai plaisir. Il engloutit l'énorme assiette avec bonheur sous les gloussements de Charles.

\- Tu manges plus que moi !

\- C'est un concours !

\- Noon ! piailla son petit frère. Je vais perdre !

\- C'est évident, plaisanta Harry, je pourrais presque te manger !

Charles le regarda avec horreur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bien, petite tortue ! fit sa mère. Lorsque tu auras fini, tu pourras peut-être faire le seul travail que je t'ai donné !

Charles fit mine d'ignorer sa mère en plongeant son nez dans son chocolat.

\- Charles, fit son père.

\- Oui, soupira l'enfant. Mais après, Harry jouera avec moi ?

Lily et James levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un synchronisme parfait.

\- Harry a lui aussi des choses à faire. Ne l'embête pas pour le moment. Si tu fais tout correctement, je viendrais jouer avec toi, fit James.

\- Mais c'est moins drôle avec toi..., râla Charles.

Harry fixa la mine éberluée de son père et rigola, de même que sa mère.

\- Et voilà comme se termine l'époque du fringuant James Potter, plaisanta t-elle.

James fit une grimace.

\- C'est arrivé tellement vite...

Harry rigola de plus belle, suivi de Charles.

Quand Charles disparut du salon en traînant des pieds, Harry termina son thé plus lentement. Mais il fut incapable de retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- J'ai une cicatrice sur le torse. D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

Il vit très nettement la gêne et le trouble passer sur le visage de ses parents.

\- Tu t'es fait ça lorsque tu étais enfant. C'est…, commença sa mère.

\- C'est une protection. Disons que tu as eu une vie de bébé plus ou moins compliquée et que quelqu'un s'est senti obligé de faire ça pour te protéger.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Lily fusilla son mari du regard mais James haussa les épaules.

\- Et il faut croire que ça fonctionne.

Harry observa sa mère qui avait réellement l'air furieux. Il se leva d'un état second et commença à ramasser les assiettes.

\- Tu développes de bonnes manières, fit sa mère.

Harry parut encore plus surpris. Il n'avait juste pas réfléchi et s'était contenté de faire comme chez sa tante. Par réflexe.

\- C'est à force de voir Nolan être si bien élevé ? fit-elle amusée.

\- Nolan ne peut pas utiliser la magie, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il passe pour un fils exemplaire, bougonna James.

\- Ou alors… Tunie et Laïalus sont en fait des parents exemplaires.

Harry reposa les assiettes en souriant. James sortit sa baguette et fit voler la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

\- Je suis un père exemplaire et tu es une mère exemplaire. A notre façon.

\- C'est ça, rigola Lily, à note façon.

Harry regarda cet échange avec plaisir.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse ça : en parfait fils exemplaire, je vais de ce pas ranger ma chambre.

\- C'est cela ! Et en parfait père exemplaire, je viendrais inspecter les travaux finis et te féliciter !

\- Pour ton effort exemplaire, souffla Lily en riant.

Harry s'éloigna sous les rires de ses parents. Mais une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il sentit que son cerveau allait exploser. Il souleva son t-shirt pour observer de nouveau sa cicatrice. Quelqu'un la lui avait faite pour le protéger...

Mais qui ? Comment ?

Est-ce que ça l'avait protégé de Voldemort de façon à ce que sa mère ne se sacrifie pas ? Est-ce que ça l'avait protégé de la noyade ? Vraiment ?

Harry avait du mal à y croire mais son esprit était aussi accaparé par les photos. Le fait qu'il n'y en ait aucune de Remus adulte lui donnait la nausée. Et cet homme qu'il avait trouvé familier sans mettre le doigt dessus...

Le conte de fée devenait juste trop compliqué et Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Si ses parents avaient voulu en dire plus sur cette fameuse personne, il était sûr qu'ils le lui auraient dit directement. Il avait appris que certaines personnes préféraient protéger en restant dans le secret. D'une certaine manière, il respectait ça. Il aurait pu demander qui de but en blanc mais il avait la sensation que même en insistant, ses parents n'en diraient pas plus. De toute manière, il avait déjà décidé de résoudre certaines choses de lui-même. Le but n'était clairement pas d'attirer l'attention sur son état plus que ça.

Harry se dirigea de nouveau vers sa bibliothèque. Il constata que Lord et Pattenrond n'étaient plus dans sa chambre et supposa que ces derniers étaient allés se nourrir en cuisine. Il longea du bout des doigts tous ses livres et sortit tout ceux traitant de l'histoire du monde magique.

Il chassa des yeux une référence à la guerre des sorciers en Angleterre mais tout ce qu'il trouvait concernait uniquement les guerres sorcières russes.

Harry rangea les livres et ouvrit sa deuxième valise. Il en retira tous ses vêtements les plia convenablement avant de les ranger et sortit enfin tous ses livres de cours. Il se rendit compte qu'il semblait avoir plus de matières qu'à Poudlard en troisième année. L'envie de replonger dans le journal pour savoir ce qu'il en était de Durmstrang se fit tout de suite plus pressante. Il sortit ses parchemins d'emploi du temps et lut les cours qu'il avait.

Il trouva les classiques cours de sortilèges, potions, métamorphose, histoire de la magie. Ce qui changeait était le fait que la botanique et l'étude de soins aux créatures magiques étaient rassemblées en un seul cours appelé _Études de la faune et la flore magique._ Il n'y avait pas de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, à la place cela s'appelait _Art du combat sorcier (attaque et défense)._

Il y avait en plus un cours d'Ouverture sur la magie qui ne lui disait rien et deux autre cours. Harry était perdu devant toutes ces matières. Il se demandait comment il tenait le rythme. Les deux autres matières étaient : _métamorphose_ _avancée_ _, Art du combat sorcier avancé._ Ron en serait mort avant même d'avoir commencé une journée...

Il sortit un épais livre qui retraçait tous les devoirs demandés et le posa sur son bureau puis il s'assit devant et réfléchit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors de l'école. Il ne savait rien de ses nouveaux cours. Alors il fallait à tout prix qu'il replonge dans ses souvenirs. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être surpris par ses parents. Il décida qu'il y consacrerait toutes ses nuit s'il le fallait.

On toqua à sa porte et il se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. James entra dans sa chambre et tourna la tête vers les trophées.

\- Ah, le dernier a enfin pris sa place.

\- On dirait bien.

Son père le prit entre ses mains.

\- Attrapeur ? Encore ?

\- Navré d'être diffèrent, fit Harry en souriant.

Sourire que lui rendit son père.

\- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de sortir de mon ombre immense de joueur incroyable.

\- Oh, mais j'y arrive très bien !

Ils rirent tous les deux et Harry se demanda si c'était toujours comme ça _;_ s'ils étaient à ce point complices. Parce que c'était vraiment génial.

\- Je vois que tu as tout rangé, quelle efficacité !

\- Je tiens ça de mon père.

\- En fait, je crois que ça vient plutôt de ta mère, mais merci de me flatter !

Harry se recula pour s'asseoir sur son lit et James le suivit.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai déjà tout rangé.

\- Pas pour ça, pour tes souvenirs ? J'ai vu la feuille... Si tu as besoin de faire des liens pour que ça t'aide, demande moi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Louve est… La fille de Remus ?

Un voile sombre passa devant les yeux de James.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est Sirius et Severus qui s'occupent d'elle ?

\- Severus est le parrain de Louve.

Harry se força à ne pas paraître plus choqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si Severus était le parrain de Louve, c'était que Remus ou la mère de Louve l'avait voulu et qu'ils avaient tous accepté. Harry essaya de lier tout ça à Voldemort. Severus n'avait pas suivi la voix des mangemorts ou s'il l'avait suivie, il avait su se racheter au point d'être considéré comme un membre de leur famille. Mais peut-être que Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps d'exister...

Harry secoua la tête. Non, quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose pour le protéger et Remus était mort. Harry commençait à en avoir marre de faire tourner ses pensées en rond. Il décida de mettre de côté toutes les questions sur Voldemort, du moins jusqu'à retrouver Dumbledore.

\- Qui est le parrain de Charles ?

\- Hagrid.

\- Oh, fit Harry avec un grand sourire, il a du beaucoup pleurer !

\- Une vraie fontaine. D'autres questions ?

\- Mmh. Nolan est mon cousin et il a une sœur Tabitah.

\- Tu as tout bon. C'est pas mal, est-ce que ça te revient d'un coup ou graduellement ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Graduellement.

James posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne te force pas, mon beau.

\- Ahem, papa, Harry se sentit extrêmement bien en prononçant ce mot.

\- Oui fils ?

\- Ma baguette ?

Son père soupira.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir faire un tour chez Gregorovitch.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Désolé…

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est un miracle que ça n'arrive qu'à ta troisième année. J'ai perdu ma première baguette une semaine après ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Ma mère était furieuse.

\- Est-ce que maman est furieuse ?

\- On est sûrement assez riches pour acheter toute la boutique de Gregorovitch, je pense qu'elle est plus inquiète que furieuse.

James prit un air de conspirateur.

\- Mais ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça.

\- Quoi ? Qu'on est assez riches pour acheter toute la Russie ?

\- Ai-je dit une chose pareille ?!

Harry rigola.

\- On s'y rendra demain. Prends donc cette journée pour souffler un peu.

Harry fit oui de la tête. Il se leva en même temps que son père et ils sortirent de sa chambre. Harry s'avança immédiatement vers celle de son frère dont la porte était grande ouverte. Ses bras étaient remplis de vêtements qu'il déplaçait sans savoir ou aller.

\- Chacun ses soucis, fit son père en passant son chemin.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Charles.

\- Tu as l'air débordé, Charlie boy !

\- Harryyyyy !

Charles se laissa tomber par terre dans ses vêtements.

\- J'aouhmandone.

\- Quoi ?

Il releva la tête.

\- J'abandonne ! C'est trop difficile.

Harry observa toute la chambre et fut presque d'accord avec lui : c'était un véritable capharnaüm. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de motiver son frère...

\- Le sol c'est de la lave ! cria Harry.

\- QUOI ?!

Harry prit Charles dans ses bras et grimpa sur le lit.

\- Le sol c'est de la lave et toutes tes affaires brûlent !

Charles poussa un cri de terreur.

\- NON ! Pas ma tortue !

Il pointa du doigt l'énorme tortue et Harry rigola.

\- C'est une tortue magique, elle nage dans la lave !

\- C'est vrai !? cria Charles.

\- Mais le reste de tes affaires fond lentement !

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire !? s'époumona Charles.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir pendant que son petit frère secouait son bras.

\- Il faut sauter ! Si tu sautes sur le sol sans faire de surplace, tu ne fondras pas ! Mais tes affaires ne sautent pas alors il faut les mettre en hauteur !

\- C'est une bonne idée !

Harry prit un air de sacrifier et sauta du lit. Il atterrit au sol et se mit à sautiller sous les yeux exorbités de Charles.

\- C'est super chaud ! fit Harry.

Mais il commença à ramasser les affaires de son frère et à les jeter sur le lit. Charles prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit son frère. Ils sautaient, riaient et ramassaient tout ce qui traînait en s'exclamant que tout fondait, tout brûlait jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, plus rien je jonche le sol. Charles remonta sur le lit et Harry le suivit mais il fit mine de trébucher.

\- Ha Charles ! Je fonds !

Il agrippa les rebords du lit et Charles tira sur son bras.

\- Non Harry, monte ! Monte !

-C'est trop tard… Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Dis à papa et maman…

-Non ! Non !

\- Dis leur… Que c'est moi qui ai cassé le vase de tante Tunie…

Harry lâcha les bords et se laissa tomber au sol, faisant le mort sous le cri de Charles.

\- Harry ! Oh, Harry, il est mooorrt !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tout le drame de son frère et il l'entendait presque glousser.

\- Mon grand frère a péri dans la lave. Il a fondu comme de la guimauve. Il faut lui faire honneur en le mangeant ! tonna Charles.

L'enfant bondit sur son frère et mordit son bras, faisant exploser Harry de rire.

\- C'est un miracle ! cria Harry. La morsure magique de Charles le brave !

Charles leva le nez fier de lui.

\- C'est moi le sauveur du monde !

Harry s'empara de son frère et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Merci ! Merci, grand Charles !

\- Oh, bon sang ! C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?!

Harry et Charles cessèrent de rire et regardèrent leur mère.

\- On a presque fini, fit Harry.

\- Je vois ça. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui ne dormira pas dans son lit.

Elle avait un ton un peu colérique mais son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Harry se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On va ranger, promis.

\- Si tu continues à aider ton frère, il ne fera rien de lui-même.

\- Je vais tout faire moi-même, bougonna Charles.

Il poussa Harry.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, je ferai ça tout seul !

Harry retourna vers la porte et observa sa mère.

\- Tu l'as vexé ?

\- Oh non, il est juste le portrait craché de ton père.

Charles grognait mais pliait ses vêtements. Harry rigola doucement et quitta la chambre de son frère. Comme il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire, il décida de visiter son appartement. Il se dirigea alors vers la pièce du fond.

\- Tu as raison, trésor, ça t'aidera peut-être.

Harry fit mine de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il était sûr que sa mère n'était pas dupe.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

La pièce du fond était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une salle d'art. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait des toiles, des pinceaux et de la peinture près d'une des deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Au sol, il trouva des feuilles sur lesquelles étaient gribouillés des dessins signés Charles. Mais ce qui l'attira immédiatement fut une grande table sur tréteaux sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs sculptures. Juste au dessus était tendue une corde où plusieurs photos étaient accrochées à l'aide de pinces à linge.

Harry reconnut les visages de Dimitri, Natasha, Louve et Nolan. Sur le côté, séchant devant la fenêtre, se trouvait déjà un buste : celui de Louve. Harry tourna autour, subjugué par le travail engrangé.

La bouffée familière qu'il ressentait parfois n'avait jamais était aussi forte. Comme si cette salle était _sa_ salle. Il savait d'instinct où étaient rangés les outils, quelle argile était encore fraîche. En observant la sculpture de Louve, il aurait presque pu laisser ses doigts le guider les yeux fermés.

C'était un autre monde.

Un monde où un Harry n'aurait pas vécu ses vacances enfermé, obligé de surveiller le bruit de ses pas ou de garder la lumière éteinte. C'était un monde où il avait pu choisir une activité autre que le Quidditch pratiqué à l'école. C'était un monde où son seul souci était de grandir, entouré de sa famille. Un monde où être sur le point de mourir tué par un psychopathe n'était pas au programme.

C'était un monde qu'il connaissait et ne connaissait pas.

Harry plaqua sa main sur son torse où une vive douleur se fit ressentir. Il suffoqua un moment avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'avança de nouveau vers la table et s'assit sur le siège de travail. Il remonta ses manches, parfaitement conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien d'heures il resta dans cette pièce. Au loin, il avait entendu parfois Charles crier, la radio se mettre en marche, le rire de sa mère. Personne n'était venu le déranger.

La seule notion de temps avait été la clarté du soleil qui s'amenuisait. Harry avait travaillé ou plutôt : il s'était amusé. Il n'avait pas suivi de modèle, il s'était contenté de modeler la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il s'était reculé à deux reprises pour voir le résultat et avait été parfaitement satisfait.

Edwige n'avait jamais paru aussi parfaite. Du moins, pour une reproduction à base d'argile...

Harry poussa un profond soupir et essuya ses mains sur un tissu plus marron que blanc. Il se demanda alors s'il était possible qu'elle aussi soit en vie. Il espérait que la personne qui l'avait choisie était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle la traiterait mieux qu'il l'avait fait lui.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, le tirant de ses pensées. Il se tourna et trouva sa mère dans l'entrée.

\- Tu n'as pas chômé, on dirait.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis rouillé...

\- Tu dis toujours ça quand tu rentres pour les vacances.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Mh, Mugin va être jaloux quand il va voir ça. Mais elle est très jolie.

\- Mugin ? répéta Harry.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton oiseau de malheur, toujours en vadrouille.

\- Il est rentré ?

\- Toujours pas.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son front.

\- Tu te rappelles des choses par intermittence. Je devrais te ramener à l'hôpital et t'étudier longuement.

\- Pitié, non, grogna Harry.

Sa mère lui sourit et il en fit de même.

\- J'y retourne demain. J'ai cru comprendre que ton père allait t'entraîner dans la rue marchande ?

\- Pour ma baguette.

Elle poussa un soupir fatiguée.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour proposer à Natasha et Dimitri de venir avec toi. Ils sont probablement extrêmement inquiets. Sauf si tu trouves ça trop épuisant.

Il fit « non » de la tête.

\- Je peux les appeler ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Ensuite, on passera à table. Tu as peut-être perdu la notion du temps mais tu es resté ici toute la journée.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Toute la journée ?!

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs très étonnant que ton estomac ne se soit pas manifesté.

\- Il va le faire dans deux minutes, rigola Harry.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce en riant. Harry passa par la salle de bains et lava abondamment ses mains avant de retourner dans le salon et de se poser devant le téléphone. Il dut faire tout l'annuaire pour trouver le numéro de Natasha et soupira de soulagement en découvrant son nom de famille.

\- Natasha Vassili.

Harry composa le numéro inscrit à côté de son nom et fut ravi de voir que les sorciers russes étaient plus au courant que les sorciers anglais. Il se demanda si Karkaroff était le directeur de Durmstrang et se promit de vérifier ça une fois ses invitations lancées.

\- _Allo ?_

 _\- Ah, allo ? Natasha ?_

 _\- Non, c'est sa mère, qui la demande ?_

 _\- C'est Harry !_

 _\- Oh, Harry ! Mon lapin ! Comment te portes-tu ?! Natasha m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident, mon pauvre chou ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Tout ça parce que tu suis mon intrépide fille, fais attention à toi, ne t'embarque pas dans ses bêtises !_

Harry était éberlué par cet intense flot de paroles. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec Molly Weasley. Puis derrière, il entendit une autre voix.

\- _Maman ! C'est Harry ?! Passe le moi… Quoi,_ reprit la mère _, laisse moi lui parler encore un peu ! Harry chéri, il faut que tu viennes manger à la maison avant votre départ en Angleterre ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, trésor !_

 _\- Euh oui, bien sûr._

Harry coula un regard vers ses parents qui suivaient sa conversation. Son père mimait un piaillement avec ses doigts tandis que sa mère secouait doucement la tête en souriant.

 _\- Allo ? Harry ?_

 _\- Natasha ?_

 _\- Ouuui ! Enfin tu reviens à la surface !_

 _\- Euh oui. En fait, je voulais savoir… Demain…_

 _\- Oh, et en plus tu reparles Russe, ça veut dire que tu es réparé ?!_

 _\- Je reparle Russe ?_

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il parlait autre chose que l'anglais, ça lui était venu naturellement, de la même façon qu'il avait réussi à lire chaque mot de ses livres de cours.

\- _Ahem, reprit-il_ , pas exactement. _En fait, demain je vais sur l'allée marchande et j'aurais voulu savoir si…_

 _\- JE VIENS ! Je viens, je viens ! Est-ce que tu as prévenu Dim' ?_

 _\- Je comptais le faire juste après toi._

 _\- Tu fais bien. Il est dans un état, le pauvre... Tu sais qu'il voulait venir chez toi ? Je lui ai_ _dit_ _de rester tranquille. Mais bon, ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'espère que tu retrouveras vite tes souvenirs. Tu peux m'oublier, je me ferais toujours un malin plaisir à me rappeler à ton bon souvenir mais Dimitri et toi, c'est… Enfin bref ! Appelle-le !_

 _\- Je vais le faire, de ce pas ! Salut, 'Sha !_

 _\- Ah, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça ! Elle va très bien ta mémoire, alors !_

 _\- Peut-être bien._

 _\- A demain, Ryry !_

 _\- C'est ça !_

Il entendit la mère de Natasha en fond supplier de reprendre le combiné mais Natasha raccrocha brusquement sous le rire d'Harry. Puis, il chercha Dimitri dans l'annuaire. Il le trouva dans les « A », au nom d'Aristov Dimitri.

Harry composa le numéro et sans vraiment le faire exprès, il se mit dos à ses parents. Il n'y eut même pas une seule sonnerie que le téléphone fut immédiatement décroché.

\- _Harry !?_

Harry eut un petit moment de flottement avant de se reprendre.

 _\- Dimitri ?_

 _\- Oh, par la barbe de Yaga ! Enfin !_

 _\- Je t'ai manqué ? Pourtant, ça fait quoi… Trois jours ?_

 _\- Et tu reparles la langue de la mère patrie !_

 _\- Au cas où… L'anglais est ma langue maternelle._

 _\- Au cas où… Le russe est ma langue maternelle. C'est plus important._

 _\- Dis plutôt que tu ne comprends rien..._

 _\- Va te faire voir, Potter !_

Harry rigola et la sensation de complicité qu'il avait ressentie avec son père était à ce moment là tout aussi forte.

 _\- Tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _\- Non, répondit Harry sincèrement._

Il y eut un long silence et Harry reprit doucement.

 _\- Mais je me souviens… De la sensation de te connaître._

 _\- La sensation ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu comptes pour moi. Je veux dire… Je me souviens que tu es important._

 _\- Ah…_

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé dire des choses pareilles. Même avec Ron, sauf peut-être lors de la chasse aux horcruxes ou faire le point sur son amitié était un semble-t-il quelque chose de crucial. Il savait que Dimitri était son ami, peut-être bien aussi important que Ron.

 _\- Écoute, pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire mieux._

 _\- Figure-toi, Ryry, que c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que tu_ _m'aies_ _faite en trois ans. Je commençais à_ _désespérer_ _et il fallait qu'un cognard te percute pour qu'on y arrive enfin._

Harry comprit la pique et sourit contre le téléphone.

 _\- Hey, Aristov, prends-en note et garde la toi sous le bras !_

Il entendit Dimitri rigoler.

 _\- Hey Pottah, retourne faire le pitre sur ton bout de bois._

 _\- Je te mets un peu de mon talent de côté ?_

Harry se rendit compte que la discussion venait naturellement. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être plus naturel dans ses propos, comme s'il pouvait froisser Dimitri sans retenue, comme si ce dernier n'avait pas non plus à prendre de pincette avec lui. Il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il dirait, Dimitri acquiescerait sans broncher.

 _\- Tu sais que ton oiseau_ _est_ _chez moi ?_

 _\- Mugin ?_

 _\- Qui_ _d'autre_ _…_

 _\- Tu peux me le ramener demain. Tu connais le chemin ?_

Il y eut un autre silence et Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

 _\- Je serais venu avec ou sans ta permission… Harry ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ne me refais plus un truc pareil._

Harry eut l'étrange impression que cette phrase pesait plus lourd que n'importe laquelle. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise de ne rien se souvenir. Comme si cette phrase ne lui était pas adressée à lui. A ce moment là, il était un étranger. Et il fut à court de mot.

\- _A demain,_ souffla Harry.

 _\- A demain._

Il raccrocha doucement le combiné et resta un peu idiot devant le téléphone.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait plus ou moins tué l'ambiance du repas du soir. Si son appétit s'était réveillé en sortant de la salle d'art, le coup de fil l'avait définitivement fait s'envoler. Il passa plus de temps à gratter les bords de son assiette qu'à réellement manger. Même s'il avait décroché quelques sourires devant le babillement de Charles, il se sentait mal.

Harry leva les yeux vers ses parents, tout aussi silencieux, et se demanda s'il devait le leur dire.

« Je ne suis pas votre fils, du moins pas votre vrai fils, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici ! »

Mais était-ce vrai ? Il était lui. Tout lui était familier. Les couleurs des vêtements étaient typiquement à son goût, l'agencement de sa chambre aussi... Son écriture était exactement la même. Il se sentait à sa place sans vraiment l'être.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il observa ses parents et s'en voulut de voir leur visage inquiet. Il préférait largement quand ils souriaient tous. Mais leur intérêt pour lui lui faisait tellement de bien. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : les regarder encore et encore et les écouter parler, les voir vivre, respirer.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Sa mère se leva et s'accroupit devant lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour tirer au clair ta situation. En attendant, le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est ne pas forcer les choses et voir comment tu progresses.

\- Et tu t'en sors très bien, ajouta son père.

\- Super bien ! s'exclama Charles.

Harry sourit. Il serra les doigts de sa mère.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il récupère ses souvenirs.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on est encore un peu dans le flou mais ça bougera. Tôt ou tard haha. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un piti message. Je vous dis à dans dix jours les agneaux!**


	6. Trois et trois

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment ça va ?! Je vous tiens vite fait au courant ! Je viens d'écrire le chapitre 14 donc ça avance…bien encore, je trouve.

Bon vous ne voyez pas les progrés que je fais (pas en ortographe ça ne veut pas u_u).

Je ne vous embête pas plus, les reviews aux guest et le chapitre.

 **Titou Douh** est toujours ma bêta (force et honneur sur elle).

 **Geliah :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !

 **Ewi :** Huhu merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite autant que le premier Livre ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Nyssass :** Héhé ! Merci beaucoup, ravie que cette petite excursion dans la vie Russe plaise un peu ! Mmmh très bonne question, j'avoue que je suis genre nostalgique des œuvres de JKR alors…maybe ! Merci beaucoup et merci pour ma bêta (sans elle ça serait catastrophique !). Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, je suis trop motivée et les lecteurs sont trop motivants pour que je meurs sur le champ de bataille ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu aimeras ce chapitre et cette histoire. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Je te pardonne. Je crois que l'auteur de cette histoire, est elle-même dans le mal le plus totale (transi de froid, gorge prise). Heureusement pour elle, le nez n'est pas touché haha. Ni mes mains qui me permettent de dire (t'écrire) merci beaucoup ! Mais hey, c'est pas vraiment un palais de mon coté huhu ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, vraiment beaucoup !

Voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture à tous !

 **TROIS ET TROIS**

.

.

 _« My friends and family  
They, don't understand  
They fear they'd lose so much  
If you take my hand »_

Budapest. George Ezra

.

.

 **12** **août** **1990**

 **\- Mi casa es su casa.**

 **\- C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit mon père en poussant Sirius.**

 **Ils rentrèrent tous les deux en rigolant tandis que je restais planté sur le perron admirant la vue qu'offrait la maison de** **vacances** **. Dehors, ma mère et Severus se disputaient pour porter une valise et je me demandai bien pourquoi** **ils n'utilisaient** **pas la magie.**

 **Des yeux, je me mis à chercher Louve pour la trouver tenant Charles dans ses bras et observant elle aussi l'étendue de la mer baignée sous le soleil du mois** **d'août** **.**

 **C'était la première fois qu'on venait ici. Sirius aimait toujours passer nos vacances en dehors de l'Angleterre et choisir la France lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, cette année. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir le contredire.**

 **J'adorais cette habitude. J'avais l'impression que c'était ça, mes vraies vacances.** **Être** **avec ma tante et Nolan, c'était bien aussi. Mais quand c'était juste nos deux familles, celle de Louve et la mienne, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était meilleur.**

 **\- Harry, trésor, tu peux monter ça dans ta chambre ?**

 **Je regardai la valise que me tendait ma mère et** **la** **pris.**

 **\- Quelle chambre ?**

 **\- Celle que tu veux, répondit Severus.**

 **Il portait un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil et c'était vraiment étrange de le voir hors de** **ses habituels chemise noire et pantalon noir** **. Louve me disait que lorsqu'il était en mode « professeur », c'était pire. Qu'il avait toujours une longue robe noire et un air austère. Aujourd'hui, c'était le début de son** **laisser aller** **. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse pâle et un pantalon vert foncé. Mais il avait l'air de plutôt mal supporter la chaleur et je supposais qu'il finirait par ne pas sortir de la villa.**

 **Je tirai alors la valise à l'intérieur, admirant l'éclat blanc des murs et les meubles sobres. Tout avait l'air neuf et bien** **entretenu** **. Je passai devant Sirius et mon père qui** **envisageaient** **déjà de faire un barbecue dans le jardin. La maison était sur deux étages et je** **grimpai** **les escaliers pour tomber sur une chambre avec deux lits, un** **où** **l'on pouvait tenir à deux et un autre d'une place. Je laissai ma valise dans celui-ci, supposant que Charles dormirait avec moi.**

 **Je redescendis pour le trouver tentant de grimper sur le canapé et Louve qui plaisantait dans ce qui devait être la cuisine avec ma mère.**

 **\- Hey, Charlie boy !**

 **\- Harry !**

 **Charlie leva les bras et je le** **soulevai** **pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé et m'installer avec lui. Mon petit frère se colla contre moi et je me mis à caresser ses cheveux roux.**

 **\- La mer, Harry ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est la mer et on va aller se baigner après.**

 **\- Après ?**

 **\- Oui, quand maman** **t'aura** **tartiné de crème solaire.**

 **Charles gloussa contre moi puis redescendis du canapé sur le ventre. Il avait tellement la bougeotte que c'était parfois impossible de le suivre.**

 **Louve** **sortit** **de la cuisine au moment** **où** **mon frère y entrait en courant. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval et portait une robe jaune à** **bretelles** **. Elle se laissa tomber à coté de moi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- Je suis** **sûre** **que ça va être trop bien ! Sirius** **a** **déjà prévu de nous emmener faire du jet-ski !**

 **\- Et papa veut qu'on essaie le parapente !**

 **\- Pourquoi faire du parapente alors qu'on peut voler en balai ?**

 **Je haussai** **les épaules : je n'en savais strictement rien mais sur le coup, ça m'avait paru génial.**

 **\- J'ai vu un glacier en chemin, dis-je, il avait l'air de faire des glaces énormes !**

 **\- Heureusement qu'on est pas loin de la ville. iI me reste encore un peu d'argent de poche, et toi ?**

 **\- Tante Tunie m'a** **donné** **une enveloppe pour les vacances.**

 **\- C'est dommage que Nolan ne soit pas là…**

 **Je ne dis rien. J'adorais Nolan, on s'amusait vraiment bien avec lui, mais... Louve et lui, c'était comme les cinq doigts de la main et parfois, j'avais l'impression de déranger, même** **s'ils** **m'incluaient** **toujours dans leurs jeux. Sirius avait peut-être raison, j'allais me sentir seul : une fois Nolan à Poudlard, ils seraient encore plus proches.**

 **\- Quand est-ce qu'on va se baigner ?**

 **\- Dès que tu auras mis ton maillot de bain, gloussa Louve en se levant d'un coup.**

 **Je la suivis presque immédiatement en rigolant.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **Dormir était juste impossible. J'avais le ventre lourd et** **regrettais** **amèrement d'avoir repris trois fois des saucisses** **grillées** **et Charles prenait de la place en dormant de travers.**

 **Complètement épuisé et en sueur, je sortis du lit pour jeter un coup d'œil à Louve qui dormait la bouche grande ouverte dans le lit** **d'à** **coté.** **J'eus** **soudain l'envie de pincer son nez juste pour rire mais me** **retins** **. A la place, je sortis discrètement de la chambre.**

 **Il régnait un silence de mort dans toute la villa et j'avais réellement l'impression d'être seul. Le salon, dont les persiennes n'avaient pas été tirées, était largement éclairé par la lune. Je me** **traînai** **jusque sur le canapé lorsque mon** **regard** **s'arrêta sur la baie** **vitrée** **du jardin.**

 **Dehors, deux silhouettes étaient assises sur les marches et la porte fenêtre était légèrement ouverte. Je m'approchai pour découvrir mon père et Sirius assis côte à côte, puis mon père tourna la tête et me sourit.**

 **\- Alors petit prince, on ne dort plus ?**

 **\- M'appelle pas comme ça, grognai-je.**

 **Sirius rigola et se décala un peu pour que je trouve ma place entre eux.**

 **\- Il fait trop chaud dans le lit.**

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu as trop mangé, plaisanta Sirius.**

 **C'était vrai mais je ne l'avouai pas.**

 **\- Vous faites quoi ?**

 **\- On digère, fit mon père.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on va faire du jet-ski ? demandais-je.**

 **\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Tous ces trucs moldus vraiment** **chouettes,** **ma mère s'en retournerait dans sa tombe !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ta maman n'aime pas le jet-ski ?**

 **Sirius rigola.**

 **\- La mère de Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment toute cette joyeuse technologie.**

 **\- Même la télé ?**

 **Mon père et Sirius se mirent à rire de plus belle sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit. Sirius ne parlait presque jamais de ses parents. Regulus le faisait et il disait juste qu'ils avaient été** **durs** **, mais que c'était ses parents et qu'il avait** **dû** **faire avec. Papa et Maman parlaient toujours de mes grands-parents, eux. Même** **s'ils** **étaient tous mort, j'avais pu avoir la chance de connaître mes grands parents** **maternels** **… Pas Charles. Et je trouvais ça triste.**

 **Surtout qu'il avait le même prénom que grand-père.**

 **\- Il y a autre chose que tu veux faire ? me demanda mon père.**

 **Je me pelotonnai contre lui tout en réfléchissant.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu feras !**

 **\- Quel programme alléchant ! dit-il en riant.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **13** **août** **1990**

 **Le bateau filait à toute allure et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Maman avait laissé sa main au dessus de ses yeux tout en protégeant le visage de Charles de l'autre main, gardant son chapeau vissé sur sa tête. Louve, elle, était** **penchée** **au dessus de l'eau, se tenant fermement à la barre mais elle criait « waouh » à chaque fois qu'on percutait une vague et qu'on rebondissait.**

 **Papa semblait euphorique,** **encouragé** **par les cris de Louve et de Sirius. Moi, je me demandais** **où** **il comptait nous emmener comme ça. Mais mes questions trouvèrent enfin des réponses : le bateau tourna dans une petite crique dont la plage avait l'air d'être un tapis beige, doux et chaud.**

 **Severus fut le premier à descendre, la main sur le ventre. Maman agita sa baguette, installant serviette, parasol et glacière. Mon père tenait Charles contre lui et l'installa sous le parasol avant de commencer à étaler de la crème sur sa peau sous ses rires.**

 **\- Hey, Harry !**

 **Louve me tira pour qu'on s'asseye l'un en face de l'autre. Je mis mes mains en coupe et elle versa une grosse quantité de crème. Pour rire, je lui en étalai la moitié sur l'épaule. Elle fit de même sur ma joue et on débuta une lutte acharnée pour étaler le plus de crème sur l'autre. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse rappeler à l'ordre et on se contenta de se protéger en rigolant dans notre barbe.**

 **Sirius et mon père** **s'étaient** **déjà** **jetés** **à l'eau et Charles piaillait d'impatience. Louve et moi le** **prîmes** **par la main et on marcha lentement vers l'eau. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir que ma mère s'était allongée et que Severus avait** **sorti** **un livre.**

 **\- Il ne vient pas se baigner ?**

 **\- Non, il a trop peur de brûler, rigola Louve.**

 **\- Allez ! cria Charles.**

 **Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent l'eau, ce fut impossible de le tenir. Il voulait faire comme papa : barboter, plonger. Louve se fatigua bien vite de le tenir et nagea jusqu'à Sirius qui commença à lui tourner autour comme un requin pour ensuite essayer de la couler.**

 **Papa me rejoignit et** **prit** **Charles sur ses épaules, restant là** **où** **il avait pied. Je nageai à coté de lui tout en regardant en dessous de moi. L'eau était si claire que j'en voyais le fond et c'était merveilleux. Des éclats de rire me firent tourner la tête vers Louve et Sirius. Mon parrain** **la laissait** **s'appuyer sur ses épaules et ses genoux pour ensuite la jeter en arrière dans l'eau. Je nageai vers lui pour vivre le même genre d'exploit et cela dura un long moment.**

 **\- C'est bon, les gosses, vous m'avez tué ! souffla Sirius.**

 **Louve et moi l'attrapèrent par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir de l'eau mais rien n'y fit. Sirius ne tarda pas à rejoindre Severus et se laissa tomber sur une des serviettes.**

 **Louve barbota encore un peu mais décida elle aussi de sortir de l'eau. De mon coté, je n'avais aucune envie d'en sortir et mon père et mon frère** **semblaient** **pareil : Papa avait** **cadenassé** **les bras de Charles autour de son cou et nageait en arrière pour apprendre à mon frère à battre des pieds.**

 **\- Ai-je devant moi un futur nageur professionnel ?**

 **\- Tu vas être déçu** **s'il** **devient avocat... Ou pire : médicomage, dis-je.**

 **Mon père rigola et Charles fit pareil.**

 **\- Si ta mère t'entendait !**

 **Je levai les yeux au ciel quand quelque chose frôla ma jambe, me faisant sursauter. Mon père** **réagit** **au quart de tour et se redressa, tenant Charles dans ses bras.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que... !**

 **\- Oh, fit Charles. Oh, oh, totue !**

 **Je baissai les yeux pour voir ce qu'il avait** **vu : u** **ne tortue marine, dont la carapace brillait d'une intense couleur bleue-verte. Charles se pencha pour essayer de l'attraper. L'animal tourna paresseusement autour de nous et mon père laissa Charles** **caresser** **du bout des doigts sa carapace.**

 **\- Totue !**

 **\- Magnifique, souffla mon père.**

 **Je ne** **pus** **qu'acquiescer de la tête. La tortue fit encore un tour avant de repartir et nous abandonner.**

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne prêta même pas attention à l'heure tardive qu'il pouvait être. Il venait de rattraper presque une semaine entière en six heures. Il n'avait pas décollé le nez du carnet depuis qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre, approfondissant ses liens avec sa famille, découvrant de nouveaux noms, de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux sentiments.

Il avait savouré des nuits à veiller tard avec Nolan tous les deux sous la couette à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. Il avait ressenti la frustration durant une journée interminable où son frère n'avait cessé de pleurer. Il avait encore en gorge ses propres éclats de rire face aux pitreries de son parrain et en mémoire les longues discussions avec Regulus Black.

A chaque fois qu'il replongeait dans une nouvelle journée, il avait l'impression de réellement revivre et se souvenir et quand il en sortait, tout était là, tout était dans sa tête et tout semblait faire sens.

Louve, Severus, Sirius, sa tante Tunie qui n'était plus cette odieuse femme mais une mère aimante et douce, quoique que quelques fois sévère... Et même si Harry s'était rendu compte que cela avait probablement supprimé l'existence de Dudley, la peine et l'horreur de cette situation ne faisaient pas le poids face à cette enfance qui était plus qu'heureuse.

Son enfance.

Il voyait sa mère, son père, son frère. Il y croyait, il savait que c'était réel, que c'était sa vie. Même si toute cette affaire était entourée de mystère, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait vécu ça. De très loin, de très, très loin. Mais il l'avait vécu, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry sentit Lord se glisser contre son torse et machinalement, il se mit à le caresser. A ses pieds, Pattenrond dormait et Harry réfléchit à l'animal qu'avait Hermione en ce moment. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle n'existait pas. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait les croiser, elle et Ron, sur le chemin de Traverse quand ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Il en avait tellement envie...

L'euphorie des souvenirs eut du mal à le quitter mais il finit par s'endormir, repu de l'intense moment de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec le goût du sel marin sur la langue... Remerciant intérieurement Regulus pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Harry ! HARRY !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa main se projeta sur le côté et lorsqu'elle ne fit que buter sur du vide, il cligna bêtement des paupières. Des mains enserraient ses épaules et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Quoi ?! Quoi…

Son père le tenait et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il pâteusement.

\- Tu ne te réveillais pas… J'ai… Bon, c'est stupide, il rigola nerveusement, j'ai paniqué.

Harry observa son père en plissant les yeux. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu n fantôme. Puis il dégagea ses mains de ses épaules mais Harry attrapa son bras.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

Son père fit une drôle de grimace.

\- C'est ton vieux fou de père qui est désolé, tu dormais vraiment profondément.

\- En fait, fit Harry, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis…

Étrangement, il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si son père s'en souciait.

\- Je vois ça. Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre mais il avait tiré ses rideaux la veille. Pourtant, il voyait de la lumière filtrer. Il se souvint alors de la petite montre qu'il avait trouvé dans le fond de sa valise et qu'il avait posée sur son bureau.

\- Le matin ?

James rigola.

\- Il est midi passé, mon grand.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il savait qu'il aimait se lever tard mais à ce point, c'était rare. Il bondit hors de son lit sous les rires de son père puis s'étira en un grognement sonore. Bruit qui s'accompagna de celui de son estomac.

\- J'ai fait des œufs brouillés, ça t'ira ?

\- C'est parfait !

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans la cuisine et Harry constata que l'appartement était bien silencieux.

\- Où est Charles ?

\- Je l'ai déposé à son cours de piano. Ta mère le récupérera dans deux heures.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital ?

\- Exact.

Harry s'assit et son père lui servit une assiette et du jus de citrouille. Harry lorgna sur le jus et le vida d'une traite puis en demanda encore. Son père s'assit en face de lui et le regarda manger avec un léger sourire.

\- Natasha a appelé, je lui ai dit de nous attendre vers la gare.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais une lourde sonnerie retentit. Harry écarquilla les yeux et interrogea son père du regard. Mais ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour disparaître au niveau du couloir.

Harry tendit l'oreille, un morceau d'œufs brouillés toujours au bout de sa fourchette. Puis quelque chose d'énorme vola en sa direction et s'écrasa presque dans son assiette.

L'oiseau noir piqua du bec sur sa fourchette. Il faisait la taille de Pattenrond et accompagna son vol d'un croassement lugubre. Puis l'animal se mit à piocher dans son assiette.

 _\- Hey !_

 _\- Oh, il y en a un qui_ _a_ _l'air ravi de revoir son monstre de nouveau à la maison._

Harry leva la tête et retrouva le garçon aux cheveux noirs de l'infirmerie, ses cheveux lisses toujours coiffés avec la raie sur le coté. Il portait un épais manteau qu'il détacha lentement et son père s'en empara pour le ranger.

Un pincement sur son doigt le fit revenir à la réalité.

 _\- Un monstre ? Mugin est la plus douce des créatures qui existent dans ce monde._

Harry retira son doigt du bec de l'animal et caressa sa tête. L'oiseau croassa de nouveau mais se laissa faire. Dimitri s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur la chaise d'à coté. James lui déposa un verre de jus et Dimitri lui fit un sourire. Harry remarqua que c'était le deuxième vrai sourire que faisait le garçon.

\- _Tu n'es pas prêt_ , dit-il en jugeant Harry de bas en haut.

Le brun marmonna dans sa barbe.

 _\- J'ai_ _dormi_ _._

 _\- C'est tellement rare..._

Harry avait bien senti l'ironie alors il répliqua par un sourire amusé et Dimitri lui rendit son sourire.

 _-_ On doit partir à quelle heure ?

 _\- Et bien j'ai donné rendez-vous à ton amie vers quatorze heure donc tu as encore un peu de temps,_ répondit son père

Harry se leva et abandonna son assiette à son oiseau.

\- _Je vais me préparer alors !_

\- _Prends ton temps !_ l'apostropha Dimitri.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre serviette sur les épaules, il trouva Dimitri allongé sur son lit un livre à la main et ça lui parut parfaitement normal. Le garçon se redressa et observa Harry.

\- _Tu ne vas pas mettre ça ?_

Il pointa du doigt le jogging noir d'Harry.

 _\- Non maman, j'ai décidé de mettre ma robe à pois_ _bleus_ _._

Dimitri rigola et Harry se rendit compte qu'en fait, il était plutôt bon public.

 _\- Je préfère la verte, elle va mieux avec tes yeux._

 _\- C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse,_ fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tout en fouillant dans sa penderie, il décida de laisser tomber le jogging et sortit un jean noir et un pull rouge. Dimitri siffla et leva le pouce. Harry se changea rapidement avant de rejoindre son ami dans son lit.

 _\- Tu lis quoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, je faisais semblant._

 _\- Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider._

Harry récupéra le livre mais nota le regard étrange que lui lançait Dimitri.

 _\- Tu vas bien, en fait._

Harry fronça les sourcils et braqua son regard dans celui de l'autre.

 _\- Je fais semblant_.

 _\- Non. Ta mémoire, elle va bien._

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 _\- Tu me parles normalement. Comme on se parle d'habitude, mais tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis. Tu ne te souviens pas de…_

\- _De quoi ?_ Fit Harry.

Dimitri jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte ouverte.

 _\- De… Laisse tomber. Ça va te revenir, non ?_

Harry fit oui de la tête mais sa curiosité était piquée. Il aurait aimé que Dimitri crache le morceau mais à son regard, ça ressemblait à un sujet vraiment sérieux.

 _\- Dimitri…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- _Est-ce que tu m'en voudras si je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ?_

Dimitri sembla pris au dépourvu et durant un infime instant, Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Comme si l'idée même d'oublier Dimitri était une aberration, une erreur monumentale et grotesque. Quelque chose dans son cœur ou dans son esprit avait l'air de lui hurler que c'était mal. Et Harry savait que c'était important.

\- _Tu as dit que tu avais la sensation que je comptais pour toi, non ?_

 _\- Oui_ , fit rapidement Harry, _je sens que tu es… Qu'on est bien toi et moi._

Dimitri sourit.

\- _Alors ça me va. Ça me va très bien. C'est mieux que rien du tout, bon sang !_

Le sourire de Dimitri était revenu et ça lui allait vraiment bien.

\- _On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller_ , finit-il par dire.

\- _C'est vrai_ , sourit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre en rigolant doucement.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Il vivait en Russie. Il n'avait pas réellement compris, au départ. Il s'en était douté mais maintenant qu'il le voyait en plein jour, tout était beaucoup plus réel.

Ils avaient pris la voiture de James et avaient roulé jusqu'au centre de Saint-Pétersbourg, jusqu'à la gare de Moscou. Harry avait gardé sa tête collée contre la vitre, détaillant chaque bâtiment, chaque architecture typiquement Russe. C'était loin de l'ambiance anglaise, le soleil était chaud et le ciel était sans nuage.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait loin de Londres. Loin du pays qui l'avait vu naître. Loin de Poudlard et de Voldemort... Loin de tout ça.

Il évita de se demander pourquoi il était loin et se concentra sur la route, sur son environnement. Sur les voix de Dimitri et de son père qui animaient la conversation. Harry ne put cependant pas éviter de se demander si son père et Ron auraient discuté comme ça, eux aussi... Mais il chassa cette pensée tout aussi vite.

Penser à Ron l'angoissait.

.

A présent qu'ils étaient sortis, il avait la bouche grande ouverte face à l'obélisque. Harry réalisait qu'il avait du découvrir bien plus de choses dans cette vie que dans sa propre vie. Il suffisait qu'il se remémore ses souvenirs de ses vacances en France... Et probablement qu'il avait visité bien d'autres pays en compagnie de sa famille.

\- HARRY !

Il tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de réceptionner une blonde. Elle le serra fortement contre lui avant de se détacher avec un immense sourire.

\- _Tu as bonne mine ?! Tu as mangé ? Regarde-toi, tu es plus mince que moi !_

Harry compara leur taille et trouvait qu'il était normal, même beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il était avant.

 _\- Je vais bien._

Elle se tourna vers Dimitri.

 _\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle quand je t'appelais ça sonnait dans le vide ! Bonjour, monsieur Potter !_

 _\- Bonjour Natasha, tu es en forme toi aussi._

 _\- Ah, j'attendais tellement une journée comme ça, ça veut dire que les vacances commencent vraiment !_

Dimitri imita discrètement une pipelette et Harry rigola mais Natasha avait l'air d'être le genre de fille sur laquelle les moqueries glissaient comme de la soie.

\- _Alors les gosses, on est partis_ ?

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et suivirent James Potter dans l'avenue bondée de Nevsky. Harry était émerveillé, et pourtant il n'avait même pas encore atteint l'allée marchande sorcière. Natasha faisait exactement comme son frère, ponctuant sa visite touristique de « et là c'est quand nous sommes allés acheter un cadeau pour ta mère » ou encore « Dim, tu te souviens de ce mur ! ». Et ils riaient tous les deux. Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose mais la sensation de se promener avec eux n'était absolument pas nouvelle. Il ressentait la même chose qu'il ressentait lors de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Ils descendirent toute l'avenue, jusqu'à un pont. Harry lut rapidement « Pont Anitchkov » avant de suivre son père qui avait tourné sur la droite et longeait le quai de la rivière Fontanka. Harry ne savait pas comment il savait mais il le savait.

Il savait que son père tournerait sur la droite et passerait sous le pont. Il savait qu'il sortirait sa baguette devant un vieil homme assit sur une chaise de camping. Il savait que ce même homme taperait de sa canne sur laquelle il était appuyé et qu'une porte se dévoilerait derrière lui. Il savait que Dimitri dirait :

\- _Tu crois qu'il est là jour et nuit ?_

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Dimitri sembla surpris et Harry savait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il était en train de se dire qu'Harry allait parfaitement bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il se souvenait de ça.

\- _Dépêchez vous, les garçons !_

Harry et Dimitri suivirent Natasha sans se lâcher du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et son père, tout comme ses amis, put observer sa réaction.

C'était incroyable. Harry, même s'il était devenu familier du monde sorcier, continuait à s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Et l'allée marchande de Saint-Pétersbourg était sublime : après avoir traversé la porte, c'était comme si le quai s'était séparé en deux. Ils étaient de nouveau dessus et à coté, il y avait aussi une rivière. De la à savoir si c'était une autre branche de la Neva, Harry n'en savait strictement rien.

En revanche, il pouvait voir de nombreuses petites embarcations marchandes de toutes les couleurs. En rouge, en or, en vert ou en bleu. Sur le long des deux bords du quai se serraient des boutiques aux couleurs tapageuses et aux briques lisses.

L'allée était encore plus bondée que l'avenue. Harry put apprécier la différence des styles vestimentaires Russe et Anglais. S'il avait découvert que les sorciers de Londres avaient un style excentrique pour tenter de passer inaperçu dans le monde moldu, ici, c'est tout autre. Les sorciers Russes pouvaient se fondre dans le décor mais Harry avait aussi l'impression qu'il se trouvait devant des copies de Lucius Malfoy. Les hommes et les femmes portaient de longues robes dont les tissus semblaient valoir de l'or, il voyait des cannes serties de pierres, des bagues et des colliers brillant sur leurs poignets. S'il y avait des enfants, ils n'étaient pas couverts de robes de sorcier ni de chapeaux pointus mais de capes et de gavroches.

\- _Oh, monsieur Potter !_

Harry se braqua immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on venait de s'adresser à son père.

\- _Bonjour,_ fit son père tout sourire.

 _\- Vous nous avez_ _menés_ _si loin ! On espère sincèrement que ça donnera quelque chose cette année._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne donnerait rien ? La coupe, c'est juste une petite partie de plaisir !_

 _\- Ahaha ! J'aime votre attitude, bonne chance à vous et aux joueurs, on suivra tout ça avec attention !_

L'homme qui avait intercepté son père repartit en riant et Harry constata que ce n'était pas le seul qui regardait son père avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Les enfants qui passaient à coté de lui pouffaient de rire et gloussaient. On le saluait ouvertement avec des « bonne chance, monsieur Potter ! », « Merci, monsieur Potter », « Vous les collectionnez, dites donc ! ».

Harry était estomaqué. Même dans cette réalité, il y avait un Potter pour attirer l'attention.

\- _Oh, ça va être de pire en pire,_ souffla Natasha.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Harry, qui se faisait compresser par un groupe de jeunes filles qui voulaient un autographe.

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce que faisait son père. Il lui était venu à l'idée qu'il ne faisait rien, comme dans les souvenirs laissés de sa vie précédente. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vrai et il n'osait réellement pas demander. Il supposa plutôt justement que son père devait être dans le Quidditch.

Et Dimitri comprit sûrement son trouble.

\- _Monsieur Potter, nous allons vers la boutique de Quidditch._

James les regarda brièvement.

\- _Je vous y retrouve, alors._

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière et ne lâcha pas son père du regard. Il répondait à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait avec sourire. Loin de lui en vouloir, Harry était gonflé de fierté. Puis il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de venir avec sa mère.

 _\- Il aurait dû porter un glamour,_ pouffa Natasha.

 _\- Impossible, c'est un poseur qui se jette dans la foule en hurlant « acclamez Potter ! »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son père n'était pas un poseur… Bon, peut-être un peu.

 _-_ _S'il_ _a du succès, c'est que c'est mérité, non ?_ Dit-il, un peu énervé.

Natasha et Dimitri le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

 _\- Et revoilà le défenseur !_

 _\- On plaisante, Ryry ! C'est fou comme tu prends vite la mouche quand il s'agit de ton père !_

Harry se renfrogna. Il ne considérait pas prendre la mouche, mais son père avait l'air d'être accessible et ce n'était pas une attitude de poseur.

\- _Viens, Harry,_ lui dit Natasha.

Elle passa son bras contre le sien et fit de même avec Dimitri de l'autre bras. Ils traversèrent un joli pont en bois rouge et atterrirent dans un quartier aux maisons bien différentes.

\- _C'est en français !_ s'étonna Harry.

Il passait vraiment pour un touriste. Tous les panneaux étaient écris en français et Harry remarqua qu'il pouvait tout lire correctement. Mais il pensa que c'était plus du par cœur qu'une vraie connaissance de la langue française.

 _« Tartabaga la folle »,_ une boulangerie d'où s'échappaient des odeurs de pains alléchantes. « _Aux couleurs des fées »,_ qui était un magasin de vêtements où il fallait entrer par groupe de cinq tant il y avait de monde à l'intérieur.

Puis finalement « _Rapide et furieux_ ». Harry en avait marre d'ouvrir la bouche bêtement mais il le fit encore. La boutique de Quidditch était immense. Une grande vitrine faisait face à la rivière et des gens ralentissaient pour observer l'étalage de balais. Harry en fit de même. Il y avait trois balais en exposition.

Harry reconnut l'éclair de feu avec une véritable excitation et son sourire se fit immense. Puis il reconnut le balai juste à coté : le même que celui qu'il avait mais en plus sobre. Il n'avait pas la couleur noire de son balai, c'était un bois normal, un peu plus brut. En lettres d'or, il pouvait lire « Feutenfer de bronze ». Harry lut l'étiquette de description.

 **« Balai de compétition indétrônable depuis trois ans. Prongs &co défie les lois de la gravité en nous proposant cette œuvre d'art incroyable. Une ligne fine, une adhérence à toute épreuve, un maintien époustouflant. Essayez le une fois et c'est comme si le ciel ne vous ****avait** **jamais appartenu avant. »**

Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de prix. Mais tous les yeux ne portaient d'intérêt qu'au troisième balai : il était beaucoup plus fin, plus long aussi. La paille finissait en une pointe presque acérée. Le bois était recouvert d'une peinture métallisée, irisée de fines rayures noires. Il pouvait lire en description tout un panel de prix.

 **« Balai officiel de l'équipe de Russie. Potter &co création. Prix Nova 1993. Prix du public 1993. Meilleur pointe. Ruban bleu. » **

Harry laissa ses yeux courir le long du bois pour en trouver le nom et son cœur rata un battement.

 ** _« Lordmungand »_**

Son père avait fait ça. Son père créait des balais qui menaient des équipes à la victoire et leur donnait des noms en rapport avec des animaux. Restait à savoir qui était Feutenfer.

\- _On peut entrer ?_ demanda Harry.

\- _C'est une évidence !_

Ils dépassèrent les portes de la boutique qui s'étendait sur trois étages. Sur les murs, des tas de balais étaient accrochés à côté de leurs descriptions, leurs prix fard, les exploits des joueurs les ayant utilisés. Il y avait aussi des balais miniatures, des portes bagages pour balai, des pots de peintures pour repeindre son balai, des kits pour en fabriquer. Mais ce qui frappa Harry fut ce qui ressemblait à un écran de télévision. Il s'en approcha pour voir qu'une vidéo tournait : celle d'une course de balai filant à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pas de son mais c'était déjà énorme de voir une télévision dans le monde magique.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes passer ton temps ici. Ce n'est pas comme si ton père et toi ne respiriez pas Quidditch à longueur de journée,_ soupira Dimitri.

Harry le regarda, choqué.

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne tiens pas trois secondes sur un balai qu'il faut en_ _dégoûter_ _les autres,_ plaisanta Natasha.

Ça, pensa Harry, c'était très diffèrent de Ron et Hermione.

Il longea, curieux, chaque étalage et comprit parfaitement pourquoi passer du temps ici devait lui plaire. Il se disait même qu'il devait adorer se promener dans l'allée marchande tout court. Harry suivit Natasha dans chaque rayon et bientôt, le naturel revint au galop. Ils s'amusèrent des nouveautés proposées, débouchèrent tous les pots de cire de balai pour en sentir les parfums. Sans en avoir l'air, Harry reprenait une complicité normale avec son amie, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Derrière eux, Dimitri poussait de longs soupirs mais ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Harry avait juste la douce sensation d'être un garçon normal discutant de Quidditch avec son amie. Sauf que ce n'était pas Ron Weasley, celui qui lui avait fait tout découvrir, mais Natasha une fille qu'il avait rencontré à l'âge de six ans. Leur discussion était si facile que Natasha ne tarda pas à laisser échapper des informations sur leur équipe de Quidditch.

Harry n'essaya même pas de faire semblant de se souvenir des anecdotes, il n'arrivait juste pas à mentir et écouta son amie attentivement.

\- … Et là, Yvan s'est ramassé en beauté et tu as tellement ri qu'il a presque fallu te porter pour que tu ne t'écroules pas par terre !

Harry riait aux éclats.

\- Je suis sûr que oui !

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés dans le magasin. Ils s'étaient juste retirés dans un coin où il y avait moins de monde et Dimitri et Natasha lui avaient parlé de ses nombreux exploits.

Mais la réalité se rappela à son bon souvenir quand il aperçut la mine échevelée de son père. Il avança dans sa direction et James Potter afficha un grand sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de réchauffer son cœur.

 _\- Bien, vous m'avez abandonné mais j'ai_ _réussi_ _à m'en sortir vainqueur !_

 _\- Quelqu'un de plus célèbre que toi_ _a_ _fait son apparition ?_

Son père grogna, mécontent.

 _\- La chanteuse Iorna Vallande est en Russie, il y a eu un véritable mouvement de foule. Mais vous trois, je ne vous remercie pas pour votre soutien !_

Les jeunes haussèrent les épaules en souriant.

 _\- Désolé, monsieur Potter, vous ne voyez peut-être pas le temps_ _passer_ _mais nous si…_

 _\- Ce que j'aimerais être célèbre moi aussi,_ soupira Natasha.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque à ce propos.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, peut-être pourrions-nous nous diriger vers notre véritable destination.

 _\- Enfin,_ râla Dimitri, _sortons de cet enfer !_

Harry, Natasha et James affichèrent le même air choqué.

 _\- Si tu n'étais pas déjà mon ami, tu serais rayé de ma liste_ _d'amis_ _._

 _\- Si tu n'étais pas l'ami de mon fils, tu serais rayé de ma liste de_ _supers amis_ _de mon fils._

Harry tapota l'épaule de Dimitri.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends. Du moment que tu cries mon nom durant les matches, ça me va très bien que tu restes assis dans les tribunes._

\- _Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter._

Mais Dimitri riait en disant ça.

.

Ils mirent beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à la boutique de Gregorovitch, Harry faisant exprès de ralentir le rythme de sa marche juste pour essayer de tout découvrir, jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui fasse la remarque qu'ils avaient presque tout le mois de juillet pour revenir ici tous les jours s'il le désirait. Et Harry le désirait, alors il suivit tout ce beau monde sans broncher.

La boutique de Gregorovitch était affublée d'une enseigne à l'effigie d'un point serrant une baguette. Les murs étaient d'un gris sombre et de l'extérieur, il était impossible de voir quelque chose de la boutique parce que les rideaux étaient tirés. Harry se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés trop tard mais une fois en face de la porte, il vit le petit panneau « ouvert ».

Son père fut le premier à pousser la porte et Harry fut étonné de la façon dont les baguettes étaient rangées : elles étaient exposées dans des présentoirs en verres et il remarqua qu'il y avait des catégories de baguette.

 _\- Il classe ses baguettes,_ chuchota Dimitri. L _a catégorie quatre, c'est celle des baguettes les plus difficiles à_ _maîtriser_ _. La catégorie une, c'est une baguette que tu achètes juste pour dépanner._

 _\- Tu te souviens de ta baguette ?_ demanda Natasha.

Harry aurait préféré qu'elle ne pose pas la question. Il se souvenait de sa baguette. Elle était en houx avec une plume de phénix. Mais ça, c'était sa baguette conçue par Ollivander. Ça, c'était sa baguette de Londres, jumelée à celle de Voldemort.

C'était ça, sa baguette. Mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas sa baguette non plus.

Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre James Potter avait appuyé sur la petite sonnette du comptoir de vente.

 _\- Je suis là, je suis là_ , grogna une voix dans le fond.

Harry aperçut alors l'homme qu'il avait vu mourir des mains de Voldemort, parfaitement vivant devant lui. Sa barbe blanche, ses yeux malicieux plissés pour les étudier comme s'ils étaient des intrus...

\- _Ha… Mmh, Potter._

Encore une fois, Harry se braqua et encore une fois, il comprit un peu tard qu'on s'adressait à son père.

 _\- Monsieur Gregorovitch._

 _\- Il y a un souci ? Non, impossible, il n'y a jamais de_ _souci_ _avec mes baguettes._

 _\- Je crains qu'il y ait un souci, malheureusement. Mon fils ici présent_ _a_ _eu un accident à Durmstrang. Il a égaré sa baguette._

L'homme le fixa avec un air méprisant.

 _\- Égaré ? Comment cela égaré ?_

 _\- Je l'ai perdue… Dans le lac._

 _\- Impossible !_

 _\- Je vous assure que nous l'avons cherché pendant des jours, monsieur, osa Natasha._

 _\- Personne ne l'a_ _retrouvée_ _, fit Dimitri._

Gregorovitch les regarda tour à tour puis reposa son regard perçant sur Harry.

 _\- Harry Potter… Bois d'aubépine, plume de phénix, vingt-sept_ _centimètres_ _tout rond. Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps cela m'a_ _pris_ _de fabriquer une telle baguette ?_

Harry n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait le fabriquant.

 _\- Non, monsieur._

 _\- Une baguette de catégorie quatre, un bois capricieux, un animal difficile à trouver. Plus de six mois de travail et je suppose… Que tu aimerais avoir la même ?_

Harry se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cette baguette lui semblait parfaite. Alors oui, il aurait aimé avoir la même. En fait, il voulait sa baguette.

 _\- Oui, monsieur._

 _\- Impossible._

 _\- Nous paierons le prix qu'il faut,_ tenta James.

\- _Le prix ? Ce n'est pas une question de prix, c'est une question de temps ! Une question d'ingrédients ! Vous devriez le savoir, vous qui fabriquez des objets magiques... Moins nobles qu'une baguette mais_ _magiques_ _tout de même._

\- _Êtes-vous en mesure de faire quelque chose ?_

Harry sentit que, derrière le ton diplomate de son père, se cachait déjà le début d'un énervement et cela le soulagea de ne pas être le seul à se sentir comme ça. Il savait qu'il était fautif, ce n'était pas la peine de les prendre pour des idiots.

\- _Je peux proposer à monsieur Potter d'essayer de trouver son bonheur dans une des baguettes en vente._

Gregorovitch secoua sa main et toutes les tables de verres ouvrirent leur présentoir.

\- _Je peux me débrouiller pour fabriquer une baguette semblable. Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver le même phénix et ça ne sera peut-être pas pareil. Mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ? Fais donc un tour, mon garçon._

Mais étrangement Harry comprit au regard torve que lançait Gregorovitch qu'il ne trouverait rien.

Il se promena tout de même dans les rayons et se dirigea directement vers les catégories trois et quatre. Il hésita un moment puis passa ses doigts sur chacune des baguettes présentes.

Certains bois étaient doux. Certaines fois, il sentait une douce chaleur parcourir son corps. Il s'arrêta deux fois vers la même baguette de catégorie trois, persuadé qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais non. Vaincu, il prononça les mots que Gregorovitch attendait. Il se tourna vers son père avec un regard désolé.

 _-Je ne trouve pas._

 _\- Peu importe que tu ne trouves pas,_ fit Gregorovitch, _prends en une, n'importe laquelle._

Harry avait l'impression de trahir sa baguette. Il se souvenait de la tristesse et de la colère qu'il avait ressentie en cassant la sienne. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait faite réparer. Aucune baguette ne l'avait vraiment satisfait entre temps. Certains sorciers arrivaient à vivre avec différentes baguettes, lui croyait aux liens qui unissaient un sorcier et sa baguette.

La seule qui lui avait parut confortable était celle qu'il avait volée à Draco Malfoy.

\- _Cela ne sera pas nécessaire,_ intervint son père.

 _\- Ah oui ?_ fit Gregorovitch.

James s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

 _\- L'école retrouvera sûrement ta baguette. Dans le pire des cas, il existe d'autres fabriquant._

 _\- Vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleur que moi,_ grinça Gregorovitch.

James tira son fils vers la sortie, suivi de Natasha et Dimitri.

\- _Qui a dit ça ?_ fit innocemment James Potter. P _ersonne ici ne remet vos compétences en question._

 _\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce que vous sous-entendez !_

 _\- Je ne vois absolument de quoi vous voulez parler,_ fit James avec un ton doucereux. _Allons-y, les enfants, nous avons encore plein de_ _choses_ _à voir !_

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au fabriquant. Il avait l'air hors de lui. Mais une fois dehors, il constata que son père aussi semblait tout aussi furieux.

 _\- C'est fou ce que le succès peut lui monter à la tête !_

 _\- Je n'aurais pas de baguette ?_

 _\- Monsieur Potter…_

James les poussa en avant.

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Je te parie que dans une semaine, on recevra une lettre de lui nous disant qu'il s'est rompu trois os mais qu'il est dans mesure de faire ce que l'on veut._

Harry sourit et son père se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire.

\- _L'orgueil, mes chers enfants, est le plus cruel des péchés._

Ils rirent tous et étrangement, Harry était capable de faire sans baguette. Après tout, il ne courait aucun danger.

Ce ne fut que le soir au repas qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement faux sur toute la ligne. Après avoir flâné dans les ruelles loin de tout souci, après avoir laissé Natasha le serrer contre lui. Après avoir dit au revoir à Dimitri avec une certaine gêne. Après avoir passé tous le chemin du retour à rire avec son père. Après avoir retrouvé sa mère et Charles, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais marché dans une forêt sombre pour mourir...

Son père fabriquait des balais pour l'équipe officielle de Russie, ce qui les avait menés loin et chose encore plus incongrue il avait presque la main mise sur l'équipe elle-même vu qu'il participait à tous les entraînements. Équipe qui irait en finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et ce fut avec horreur qu'il comprit qu'il y avait une infime possibilité que Voldemort n'ait pas totalement disparu.

Parce que cette année était l'année de son grand retour mais ça, Harry était incapable de le savoir, vu qu'il n'avait plus de cicatrice. Il se força cependant à espérer le contraire. Voldemort était mort, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ses parents étaient vivants. La coupe du monde serait juste une preuve irréfutable de cette vérité.

Harry l'espérait de tout son cœur. Parce qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours, et il souhaitait rester pour l'éternité.

.

A suivre

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un piti message, ça fait toujours plaisir et je réponds en plus (sisi). Koeur sur vous les agneaux et à dans dix jours !**


	7. Etre dans l'ombre

Bon comme la St valentin approche, je vais être un chouia débordée. Alors je poste avec un jour d'avance voilà ! Bonne St Valentin (snirrrfff)

Ensuite les reviews aux guest et le chapitre !

 **Titou Douh** est encore et toujours la bêta de cette fic ! Aimez là !

 **Lassa :** Je crois que…tu vis au Québec ? C'est ça ? J'ai bon ? Quelle cruauté ? Les Potter dévoré par un Requin FIN de l'histoire ! Bon je suis pas aussi sadique vois-tu u_u. Moi aussi je vois mal comment Hermione pourrait s'y rendre, en voiture peut-être. Mouai je suis pas vraiment fan de truc qui peut me perdre au milieu de l'océan mais merci de l'attention ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Seiika** : Et bien, ça risque d'être lassant alors:/. Vue que l'histoire sera longue, très longue, des moments ou il ne se passe pas ce que tu veux qu'il se passe, il y en aura beaucoup u_u. Je ne vais pas entrer dans le vif du sujet alors que c'est à peine le sixième chapitre. Le Livre I n'a pas commencé aussi vite huhu ! Enfin j'espère que ça ira tout de même.

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

 **ETRE DANS L'OMBRE**

 _«_ _Will come_ _  
_ _When you'll have to rise_ _  
_ _Above the best and prove yourself,_ _  
_ _Your spirit never dies! »_

 _Warrior._ Imagine Dragons

 **20 septembre 1990**

 **Il pleuvait. Ça faisait un mois qu'il pleuvait et le soupir de Natasha me tira de ma contemplation de la pluie.**

 **-** ** _On pourrait sortir._**

 ** _\- Il pleut_** **, dis-je.**

 ** _\- Ce n'est que de l'eau._**

 **Je fis oui de la tête puis me** **tournai** **vers Natasha. C'était mon amie. Depuis l'école élémentaire.**

 **-** ** _Si on avait un balai… On ne toucherait pas le sol_** **, dit-elle.**

 **-** ** _Si on avait un balai, on ne serait pas ici,_** **soufflai-je.**

 **Un toussotement se fit entendre et Natasha baissa la tête sur sa feuille. Je fis de même et** **repris** **mes calculs avec mécontentement. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant dans les cours qu'on suivait à l'école. Même Natasha, dont seul le père était sorcier, trouvait ça nul de suivre des cours dans une école** **moldue** **.**

 **-** ** _Tu savais qu'il y avait des petites écoles sorcières ? On va avoir beaucoup de retard quand on rentrera à Durmstrang._**

 **Elle me passa la moitié de son prianik et je lui donnai la moitié de ma brioche.** **Échanger** **notre nourriture, c'était notre truc à nous. Elle mordit d'un coup dedans et je rigolai en la voyant faire.**

 ** _\- Mais on saura plein de_** ** _trucs_** ** _à propos des divisions. Tu crois vraiment que les sorciers n'ont pas de cours de_** ** _mathématiques_** ** _? Parce qu'il faut savoir des choses sur les chiffres pour apprendre l'arithmancie..._**

 **-** ** _Oh, comme ça_** ** _a_** ** _l'air barbant comme matière !_**

 ** _\- Mais c'est de la magie !_**

 ** _\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ça pour être championne de Quidditch ?_**

 **Je pouffai.**

 **-** ** _Bien sûr que non, tu_** ** _peux_** ** _être bête comme un âne et savoir voler._**

 ** _\- Comme toi !_** **plaisanta-t-elle.**

 **Je la frappai gentiment en rigolant. Il avait beau pleuvoir, on avait décidé de manger dehors et nos pieds** **frôlaient** **presque la boue. Je sentais que Natasha avait autant envie que moi de jouer. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps, je sautai à pieds** **joints** **dans la flaque sous le porche de l'école.**

 **-** ** _A mon tour_** **! cria-t-elle.**

 **Elle sauta aussi, éclaboussant mon cirée.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Les éclats de rires de Natasha résonnaient dans sa tête aussi clairement que si elle avait été juste à coté de lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux il était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il attrapa la montre et retint un soupir de fatigue en constatant qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Il ferma le carnet et le rangea précieusement avant d'éteindre la lampe du bureau et de se traîner sur le lit où Lord dormait déjà.

Une semaine était passée depuis son étrange réveil _;_ une semaine où il avait épluché tous les indices possibles sur sa vie d'avant. Il avait dévoré la plupart des lettres qu'il avait reçues de Louve, de Nolan, de Sirius et de ses parents.

En fouillant un peu, il avait trouvé des tas d'albums photos, et il avait grâce à ça passé une des meilleures après-midi de sa vie. Une journée entière à écouter ses parents commenter toutes les photos prises, allongés sur le tapis du salon, accompagnée de thé et de gâteaux. Harry avait écouté les récits de leurs vacances, les bêtises qu'il avait faites, les caprices et les choses étranges qui leur étaient arrivé.

Il avait trouvé une photo de son entrée à l'école élémentaire et juste après, plein d'autres avec lui et Natasha. Entre autres, il avait appris qu'ils avaient fait pratiquement toute leur scolarité ensemble et qu'ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Harry était enivré par l'idée qu'il avait eu une amie depuis l'âge de six ans _;_ une vraie amie... Il n'était pas l'enfant solitaire qu'il avait du être chez les Dursley.

Avec l'aide des carnets, il avait pu vivre une rentrée en sa compagnie, des journées banales où se mêlaient jeux et devoirs, des invitations chez Natasha où il était gavé comme une oie par la mère de son amie. Il s'était forcé à ne pas sauter des pages des journaux intimes, voulant à tout prix tout vivre dans l'ordre et il pensait qu'il avait eu raison.

Il était aussi retourné deux fois à l'hôpital avec sa mère, apprenant que l'un des élèves qui avaient perdu la mémoire l'avait totalement retrouvée mais que pour l'autre, c'était encore plus délicat que lui. Harry se demandait si à cause de ça, l'école se retrouverait en mauvaise posture. Ceci dit, s'il comparait ça aux événements qui pouvaient se passer à Poudlard, il était mieux loti.

Il avait aussi essayé de comparer les événements de son passé avec ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui : par exemple, Karkaroff n'était pas le directeur de Durmstrang, c'était une certaine Ororo Antera, qui n'était pas une sang-pur. Harry avait compris que le monde sorcier s'ouvrait au monde moldu. Lentement, très lentement, mais c'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait vécu. Et il se demandait si c'était pareil à Poudlard.

En attendant, sa mère avait encore constaté qu'il allait bien. Harry avait retrouvé ses marques très rapidement. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour savoir ce que pensait son père. Il discutait avec emphase avec sa mère et elle lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'il avait déjà dit certaines choses. Il avait passé toute une soirée au téléphone avec Natasha et Dimitri était venu chez lui deux fois et ils avaient tentés de faire leurs devoirs ensemble sans pour autant que des questions étranges ne soient posées. Comme une journée normale entre amis, et Dimitri n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Il y avait juste des choses que ses parents trouvaient étranges sans pour autant se plaindre. Harry multipliait les contacts, avec eux et Charles. C'était primordial, il avait besoin de les toucher pour se convaincre que c'était réel.

C'était réel.

Et il se disait que c'était sa vraie vie. Il avait commencé à même oublier de vouloir en parler à Dumbledore. Il se disait aussi que sans doute, il oublierait son ancienne vie et que c'était juste un rêve bizarre ou la vie d'une autre personne qui s'était perdue dans sa tête. Que bientôt, sa mémoire serait rétablie et même si elle ne l'était pas, tout le monde autour de lui avait l'air de considérer qu'il était lui.

Il réagissait comme lui, parlait comme lui, riait et plaisantait comme lui... Mais en vérité, Harry était incapable de faire taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui ne répétait qu'une seule chose en boucle : _«_ _Ce n'est pas fini. »_

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il était un mystère à lui tout seul et tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve de ce qui lui arrivait, sa vie serait toujours entre deux mondes en suspend.

Mais pour le moment, il faisait avec.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

\- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Harry ramassa les lettres éparpillées sur le bureau.

\- _C'est le courrier que j'ai reçu ce matin. Des lettres de… Euh…_

Dimitri s'approcha et en prit une au hasard.

\- _Andreï et Mirja._

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dimitri. Il avait lu les lettres, il avait compris que c'était des personnes de l'école. Mais il n'avait pas osé répondre.

\- _J'en ai_ _reçu_ _aussi. Réponds que tu ne te souviens toujours de rien mais que tu y travailles._

Harry abandonna le bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit, suivi par Dimitri.

\- _Ça ne t'énerve pas ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_ demanda Harry.

 _\- De ne pas te souvenir. Tu devrais être en panique. Ne rien comprendre. Tu à l'air de vivre ça… Avec nonchalance._

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et Dimitri lui fit face, les jambes croisées.

 _\- On va en parler ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?_

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Dimitri, du moins il n'aimait l'idée de lui mentir comme il n'aimait pas le faire avec Ron. Et à chaque fois qu'il pensait ça, il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait pour Dimitri et Natasha étaient ses sentiments à lui. Mais il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Parce que pour le moment, c'était comme s'il marchait seul. Mais que dirait Dimitri s'il lui disait qu'il avait d'autres souvenirs ? Ceux d'une vie qui n'avait pas eu lieu ? Qu'il avait des amis, en Angleterre ? Qu'il était un élève de Poudlard, que ses parents étaient morts, tués par un sorcier qui avait l'air de ne plus exister ? Est-ce que Dimitri pourrait le croire sans preuve ? Est-ce qu'il ne trouverait pas ça bizarre ? Et s'il se mettait à croire qu'Harry avait volé ce corps ?

Qu'il avait fait disparaître son ami ? Lui… Sans être lui ?

\- _Tout me paraît normal,_ commença-t-il. _Tout est familier. Et tout me revient doucement. Je ne parle pas de mes souvenirs. Il y a un gros trou. En fait, non, c'est plus…. Comme du gruyère qui se rebouche parfois._

Dimitri l'invita à continuer d'un regard.

 _\- En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être moi sans être moi. Je me reconnais et je reconnais certaines choses mais…_

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- _Tu es_ _différent_ _._

Il se redressa brusquement et Dimitri soupira.

\- _Quand je suis_ _entré_ _dans l'infirmerie, tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu mais ensuite, tu ne nous a pas_ _repoussés_ _. Tu n'as pas posé un milliard de_ _questions_ _, comme si tu avais l'habitude que des trucs bizarre_ _t'arrivent_ _. Je veux dire, des tas de trucs nous sont_ _arrivés_ _mais là… Ce n'était pas pareil._ _Tu disais que tu ressentais que j'étais important pour toi. Ce que je ressens, moi, c'est que tu es diffèrent. Pas tellement diffèrent, mais diffèrent._

Harry se garda bien de lui dire que c'était normal parce qu'en vérité Dimitri avait compris. Peut-être pas tout, mais le voile de tristesse qui couvrit ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il devait être plus inquiet qu'Harry lui-même.

\- _Tu m'as demandé si je t'en voudrais si tu ne te souvenais plus._

 _\- Oui,_ souffla Harry.

\- _Je serais extrêmement blessé. Il y a des choses qu'on a_ _vécues_ _que je ne peux pas te rappeler comme ça de vive voix. Et ça voudrait dire que des moments_ _importants_ _pour toi et moi sont perdus._

\- _Tu peux me le montrer avec une pensine,_ dit Harry précipitamment.

Dimitri plissa les yeux.

 _\- Je ne veux pas faire ça._

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement. Harry savait la question qui était en suspend.

 _« Qui es-tu? »_

Il sentait que Dimitri voulait le demander et lui-même aurait aimé le faire.

\- _Je suis désolé,_ fit Harry.

Dimitri secoua la tête.

 _\- C'est n'importe quoi… Je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur ton comportement alors que tu es simplement amnésique. Je veux dire,_ _s'il_ _y avait quelque chose de bizarre, tes parents l'auraient remarqué avant moi._

Il se mit à rire mais Harry ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant.

\- _Et si c'était le cas ?_ tenta Harry.

Dimitri cessa de rire.

 _\- Les protections de l'école se sont_ _déclenchées_ _, j'ai_ _été_ _touché. Et si en fait, j'avais été attaqué et que quelque chose m'avait changé et en même temps retiré la mémoire ?_

Durant un laps de temps, le visage de son ami se décomposa. Puis Dimitri reprit un air sérieux.

\- _Si c'est le cas… Il a vraiment fait un travail de ressemblance incroyable, parce que ce que tu viens de dire, c'est exactement ce que dirait Harry._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais peut-être que Dimitri avait raison.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ fit Harry clairement perdu.

 _\- On va commencer par répondre à ton courrier._

Harry sourit. A ce moment, il était sûr que Dimitri était un ami précieux et digne de confiance.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Est-ce que vous avez dit à Sirius et Severus que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

James et Lily se regardèrent, perplexes, avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry. Ils étaient tous dans le salon _;_ Harry, un livre de cours de métamorphose sur les cuisses, Charles, allongé par terre et jouant avec deux figurines miniatures à l'effigie d'une sirène et d'une gorgone, ses parents dans le canapé, lisant le même journal.

\- Non, finit par dire sa mère. Sirius aurait débarqué le soir même et ça n'aurait rien arrangé.

Harry vit son père lever les yeux au ciel, chose que remarqua sa mère aussi.

\- Ton père n'était bien sûr pas d'accord.

\- Peut-être que Severus aurait trouvé une potion miracle !

\- Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ta brillante femme !?

\- Je n'aime pas quand cette brillante femme a raison, grogna James.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée.

\- Aussi, râla-t-il.

Harry referma le livre et amena ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Donc personne ne sait que je suis amnésique.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire ça ? fit sa mère. Tu te souviens d'eux. Tu te souviens de toute notre famille. On pourrait presque croire que tu ne l'es plus.

\- Mais je le suis encore.

Ses parents soupirèrent en même temps. Charles avait cessé de jouer et écoutait attentivement la conversation.

\- En l'état actuel, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, Harry. Ta perte de mémoire est aussi étrange qu'impossible à soigner d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle n'est pas handicapante, juste inquiétante. La preuve : tu fais tout normalement sans même te forcer.

Harry se rappela soudainement des propos de Dimitri, sur le fait que s'il n'était pas lui, ses parents l'auraient remarqué en premier. Et effectivement, peut-être se prenait-il trop la tête... Peut-être que toute ses questions étaient juste dues à l'amnésie.

\- Mais, commença Harry avant de se taire brusquement.

Il avait été sur le point de leur demander pourquoi il se souvenait d'une autre vie. De son autre vie.

\- Mais ? demanda son père.

\- Non, rien. Je vais me coucher.

Il se leva, son livre sous le bras, sans faire attention au regard inquiet de ses parents.

.

Harry était face au pire dilemme de sa vie : devait-il tout dire à ses parents ? Il ne comprenait pas l'angoisse qui le tenaillait de vouloir garder ça secret. Au fond de lui, deux voix se disputaient : l'une voulait qu'il ne dise rien, l'autre le suppliait de tout avouer. Alors il décida de couper la poire en deux. Il le dirait, uniquement lorsqu'il aurait vu Dumbledore.

Quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Harry se leva pour ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver Charles.

\- Je peux venir ?

Harry sourit et laissa son petit frère entrer. Ce dernier s'empressa de grimper sur le lit sous le regard curieux de Lord. Harry referma derrière lui et alla le rejoindre.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Harry.

Il amena la couverture contre eux et s'allongea sur le coté pour observer son frère. Plus il le regardait et plus il retrouvait les traits de ses parents et les siens aussi. Harry avait le cœur gonflé d'amour pour Charles. Il appréhendait le fait de retourner à Durmstrang ces derniers jours avaient été un vrai bonheur et il se demandait s'il se fatiguerait de lui, comme parfois les grands frères pouvaient se fatiguer des petits. Il espérait que non.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry.

Charles le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que toi, ça va ?

Harry resta interdit face à cette question.

\- Je crois.

\- Maman dit qu'il faut pas trop te fatiguer parce que tu es un peu malade en ce moment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne le suis pas vraiment.

\- C'est ce que je dis aussi ! s'exclama Charles. Est-ce que c'est des bobards pour ne pas jouer avec moi, comme quand toi et Louve vous avez dit que les chocogrenouilles c'étaient que pour ceux qui avaient toutes leurs dents tout ça parce que vous vouliez pas que j'en mange ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était juste une blague, Charles.

\- J'aime pas trop ce genre de blague, souffla son petit frère.

Harry leva la main et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

\- Désolé, je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Mais j'aime bien tes blagues, dit-il timidement. Les vacances avec toi, c'est les meilleures.

Harry attira son frère contre lui et le serra fort.

\- Les vacances avec toi, c'est aussi les meilleures, Charlie boy !

Charles gloussa. Harry se tourna pour éteindre la lumière.

Les voix en lui se battaient.

« Tu ne peux pas mentir. Tu as envie de dire ce qui ne va pas. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Ce sont tes parents. Ce sont nos parents. »

« C'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu… N'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **29 septembre 1990**

 **La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais le ciel était toujours chargé. Toujours gris**. **Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que les vacances arrivent, ou au moins que la neige tombe. Et Natasha en avait autant envie que moi.**

 **Mais pour le moment, nos journées consistaient juste à travailler sur des verbes sans queue ni tête. Ou des trucs qu'on n'utiliserait pas durant une carrière de joueur de Quidditch.**

 **Soudain, quelqu'un apparut devant la porte de la classe ouverte. La seule animation de la journée. Le directeur discuta à voix basse avec notre professeur et elle se mit à scruter la classe avant de s'arrêter sur moi.**

 ** _\- Harry, mon garçon, veux tu bien prendre tes affaires et suivre le directeur ?_**

 **Je jetai un coup d'œil à Natasha et celle-ci leva le pouce discrètement. Pour elle, ça signifiait quitter les cours plus vite. Vu qu'on avait fait aucune bêtise, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je me levai, pris mes affaires et sourit discrètement à mon amie puis je sortis de la classe en suivant notre directeur.**

 **J'avais envie de demander ce qu'il se passait, si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que je ne m'en souvenais plus. Puis je me rendis compte que nous n'allions pas vers son bureau mais vers la sortie. Là sous le préau de l'entrée je reconnu immédiatement ma mère.**

 **-** ** _Madame Potter._**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **Ma mère me fit signe de venir à coté de lui.**

 **-** ** _Je vous remercie beaucoup, monsieur le directeur. Harry reprendra les cours dans trois jours, normalement._**

 ** _-_** ** _S'il_** ** _a besoin de plus de temps, nous comprendrons parfaitement_** **, sachez-le.**

 **-** ** _Merci._** **Harry, trésor, mets ta capuche.**

 **J'obéis sans dire un mot sachant parfaitement que les réponses ne tarderaient pas à venir. Maman et papa n'avaient jamais été très secrets.**

 **Maman** **attendit** **que je serre mon écharpe autour de mon cou, puis elle prit mon sac et ma main. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot durant le trajet en voiture. Elle avait l'air contrarié et triste, aussi.**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Oui, Harry ?**

 **\- On rentre à la maison ? J'ai** **fait** **quelque chose ?**

 **Elle se tourna vivement vers moi, comme si j'avais dit un gros mot.**

 **\- Non, non, trésor. Tu n'as rien fait. Je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera** **rentrés** **, d'accord, mon cœur ?**

 **\- D'accord, fis-je.**

 **Puis il commença à pleuvoir.**

 **.**

 **En rentrant à la maison, je trouvai papa au milieu du salon, entouré de deux valises.**

 **\- Hey, bonhomme.**

 **Il s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.**

 **\- C'est quoi ces valises ? On part en voyage ?**

 **Mon père me tira légèrement et me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et ma mère s'assit à mes cotés. Elle avait l'air encore plus triste maintenant. Puis je compris, elle avait exactement le même visage que lorsque grand-père Charles était entré à l'hôpital et qu'on avait du passer beaucoup de temps en Angleterre.**

 **Je retins alors mon souffle en sentant que mes yeux** **commencer** **à piquer.**

 **-** **Où** **est Charles ?!**

 **Mon père me fit un mince sourire.**

 **-Il dort dans sa chambre.**

 **Mon cœur rata un battement, parce qu'après lui plein de** **noms défilèrent** **dans ma tête. Si c'était tante Tunie et oncle Laïalus, Nolan, Tabitah ? Ou Sirius, ou Severus et Louve ? Je sentais l'angoisse former une énorme boule dans mon ventre.**

 **Les mains de mon père se resserrèrent sur les miennes.**

 **\- Je crois que tu as compris ce qui se passe, fiston ?**

 **Je fis oui de la tête.**

 **\- Nous allons en Angleterre. Pour voir Dumbledore une dernière fois. Tu te souviens du professeur Dumbledore ?**

 **Je fis oui de la tête, de nouveau, avant de me tourner vers ma mère. Elle avait posé sa main sur ses yeux et tout d'un coup, j'en** **voulus** **énormément à Dumbledore de nous faire vivre ça. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la faute de personne.**

 **\- On n'y restera pas longtemps, ce n'est pas chouette de manquer l'école… Enfin, de laisser Natasha toute seule.**

 **Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Manquer l'école ne me dérangeait pas. Retourner en Angleterre ne me dérangeait pas. Laisser Natasha, ça m'embêtait. Mais je pourrais voir Louve.**

 **\- D'accord fis-je.**

 **Nous ne** **prîmes** **pas les transports magiques. A chaque fois qu'on devait rentrer en Angleterre, c'était en avion. Charles avait pleuré durant la première heure jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur moi. Je crois que papa et maman avaient recommencé à parler à voix basse, mais je me suis** **endormi** **. Ce fut Sirius qui vint nous chercher à bord de la jeep que papa laissait en Angleterre. Il fit une blague et tout le monde rigola, même maman.**

 **Le trajet fut pourtant encore plus silencieux. Ça devenait vraiment pesant et j'avais hâte de retrouver Louve.**

 **\- Sirius** **a** **aménagé la chambre du bas. Harry pourra dormir avec Louve.**

 **\- Merci Sirius, fit mon père.**

 **Puis plus aucun mot ne fut échangé.**

 **.**

 **\- Tu es triste ? demandais-je**

 **Louve se tourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre.**

 **\- Pas vraiment. C'est bizarre, c'était notre directeur et il était drôle mais je le connaissais pas personnellement.**

 **\- Il est venu plusieurs fois en Russie, dis-je. Il me demandait toujours si j'allais bien et si je n'avais pas mal à la poitrine, des fois.**

 **Louve rigola.**

 **\- Il était un peu excentrique. Je crois que c'est plus… Nos parents qui sont tristes.**

 **J'attrapai un des oreillers et le** **serrai** **contre moi. Dumbledore, je ne le connaissais pas bien. Il m'avait fait rire et il avait l'air vraiment chouette mais ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse mourir. Il avait l'air figé dans le temps.**

 **\- Regulus va être triste. Ils s'entendaient bien.**

 **\- Oui mais il sera content quand il te verra.**

 **Louve bailla puis elle éteignit la lumière.**

 **\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, même si c'est pas joyeux, joyeux.**

 **\- Il aurait mieux fait de se marier plutôt que de mourir.**

 **Louve rigola doucement.**

 **\- Je pense à un truc… Il va être enterré à Poudlard. Ça veut dire que tu vas voir Poudlard !**

 **\- Je devrais pas être content pour ça, dis-je en fermant les yeux.**

 **\- Non, pouffa Louve.**

 **.**

Les mains tremblantes, Harry tourna la page.

.

 **30 septembre 1990**

 **Pas exactement Poudlard mais plutôt le parc de Poudlard. Le château avait été fermé exceptionnellement et il y avait un monde fou. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de** **personnes** **.**

 **Des chaises blanches avaient été installées un peu partout et je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer Hagrid. Il était le plus grand et le plus bruyant. Je** **voulus** **aller vers lui mais mon père me serrait la main.**

 **\- On va aller le voir, Harry, évite juste de t'éloigner de moi, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui, papa.**

 **Maman tenait Charles contre elle. On était comme des manchots. Sirius, Severus, Louve et nous,** **serrés** **les uns contre les autres. Et il y avait tout le monde. Tante Rebecca et oncle Cassius avec Gabriel et Septimus. Il y avait William Chester, l'auror, qui regardait toujours les gens un peu méchamment, il s'arrêta un moment devant moi et j'eus l'impression étrange qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas.**

 **Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le château. Il était immense, imposant et je n'arrivais pas à croire que mes parents avaient vécu là. Ça ne me rendait pas vraiment triste de ne pas y faire ma scolarité mais j'aurais tout de même voulu y entrer. Louve aussi semblait déçue que je ne puisse pas y jeter un œil.**

 **Et puis, comme si tout avait été décidé d'un commun accord, la foule bougea pour s'installer convenablement. Il y avait un pupitre et une grande tombe. Nous étions** **installés** **au dernier rang. J** **e me demandais bien pourquoi, puisqu'il était clair que mes parents devaient mieux connaître Dumbledore que certaines personnes. Mais papa et maman semblaient satisfaits de leurs places.**

 **Alors je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.**

 **-** **Où** **est Regulus ? soufflais-je à Louve.**

 **-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en chuchotant.**

 **Avec appréhension, je me mis à regarder de tous les cotés. Mais une voix résonna dans** **tout** **le parc.**

 **\- Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur McGonagall. En tant que sous directrice et amie d'Albus Dumbledore, je commencerais cette cérémonie en vous remerciant pour votre soutien et votre déplacement…**

 **\- Harry !**

 **Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais** **serré** **la main de Louve.**

 **\- Harry, tu pleures !?**

 **\- Quoi !? Non… J'ai…**

 **J'attrapai** **ma poitrine de ma main. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau était en train de me serrer le cœur. Comme si on me le broyait littéralement.**

 **\- J'ai mal, réussis-je à prononcer.**

 **Mais mon souffle m'échappa presque et je sentis une vive douleur. Puis ce fut le trou noir.**

 **.**

 **\- Le choc ? Comment ça, le choc ? Ça ne peut pas être juste le choc. Il avait mal à la poitrine !**

 **\- Écoute, Lily, je comprends ton inquiétude mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de** **s'alarmer** **.**

 **\- Mon fils s'est évanoui ! Regulus !**

 **\- Je sais, j'étais là.**

 **\- Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il** **a** **!**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que ton fils va bien…**

 **\- NON ! Je sais qu'on lui a fait quelque chose ! Je sais que tu sais ce que c'est et je sais aussi que tu ne veux rien me dire ! Mais si ça met un seul instant la vie de mon fils en danger...**

 **\- Ton fils est loin d'être en danger.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire !?**

 **\- PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS RIEN !**

 **Je papillonnai des yeux face à cet éclat en gémissant.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait ! J'essaie autant que toi de comprendre !**

 **\- Est-ce que Dumbledore savait quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a** **eu** **mal…**

 **\- Lily…**

 **\- Maman…**

 **Je poussai un gémissement et il ne fallut que** **quelques secondes** **avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand.**

 **\- Oh Harry !**

 **Ma mère courut vers moi et je tentai de me lever.**

 **\- Non, trésor, ne bouge pas.**

 **Elle caressa mes cheveux et je passai ma main sur mon torse.**

 **\- Tu as mal ?**

 **\- Non, ça va.**

 **Elle embrassa mon front, puis je vis Regulus derrière elle, vite éclipsé par mon père qui entra à son tour.**

 **\- J'ai plus mal.**

 **\- C'est ça, mon grand !**

 **Je ne dis rien mais en voyant Regulus** **s'effacer** **,** **j'eus** **vraiment envie de répéter encore et encore que j'allais bien.**

 **Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que je** **pus** **enfin respirer. Louve avait** **fini** **par me rejoindre en me disant que je lui avais fichu la trouille de sa vie. A présent qu'elle dormait, je m'extirpai du lit en silence et sortis de la chambre. Je passai devant celle de Sirius et Severus et** **vis** **que de la lumière filtrait et qu'ils discutaient sûrement. Je continuai mon chemin pour me rendre dans la première chambre, celle qui était toujours** **fermée** **à clé sauf quand Regulus venait.**

 **Je poussai la** **poignée** **et trouva Regulus** **assis** **sur une chaise** **tournée** **vers la porte.**

 **\- Tu es en retard, Harry.**

 **\- C'est faux, dis-je.**

 **Je fermai la porte derrière moi et alla** **m'asseoir** **sur le lit. Regulus avait retiré son bras d'argent et mes yeux eurent du mal à quitter le vide de son membre manquant.**

 **\- Mes parents** **sont fâchés** **après toi ?**

 **-Je ne crois pas que ça** **soit** **à moi qu'ils en veulent.**

 **\- A qui alors ? A Dumbledore ?**

 **Regulus fit une grimace, puis il tapota sa cuisse de ses doigts** **valides** **.**

 **\- Un peu, je pense. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui** **t'est** **arrivé ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu vraiment mal. Comme si mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine, et…**

 **\- Et ?**

 **Je me mordis la lèvre.**

 **\- J'étais triste…**

 **\- Triste ?**

 **\- Oui. Je me suis** **senti** **triste, vraiment… Comme là fois** **où** **Grand-père est mort.**

 **\- Tu étais triste que Dumbledore soit mort ?**

 **\- Non… Enfin, c'est triste mais je le connaissais pas vraiment… Pas comme grand-père.**

 **\- Je vois, fit Regulus. C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Je suis malade ?**

 **Regulus se leva pour venir s'asseoir à coté de moi.**

 **\- Harry… Ca ne sera peut-être pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Je suppose…**

 **\- Tu supposes ?**

 **\- Tu vois ta cicatrice ?**

 **Je fis oui de la tête.**

 **\- Tu sais comment tu te** **l'est** **fait ?**

 **\- Papa et maman disent que c'est une protection.**

 **\- C'en est une, Harry. Mais certaines** **protections demandent** **des sacrifices, celle-ci ne fait pas exception.**

 **\- J'aurais encore mal alors ?**

 **\- Peut-être. Mais ça ne te tuera pas. Ce n'est pas là pour ça.**

 **\- Qui me l'a** **faite** **, cette cicatrice ?**

 **Regulus me fit un sourire triste.**

 **\- Quelqu'un qui tenait à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Quelqu'un qui t'aimait.**

 **\- Et… Cette personne, elle est morte ?**

 **\- Pas exactement, Harry. Elle vit… Pour te protéger.**

 **Tout en disant ça, il pointa son doigt sur mon torse.**

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry resta immobile durant de longues minutes. Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration lente de Charles. Il n'avait pas réussi à résister et dès que son frère s'était endormi, il avait ouvert le carnet. A présent il le regrettait amèrement.

Toute cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou. Il ne savait pas qui il était, où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, comment cela lui était arrivé. Et pire encore, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était morte... Dumbledore était mort. Harry referma le carnet d'un coup sec et retint un gémissement de pure douleur.

Il était seul.

Tout d'un coup, il écarquilla les yeux. Non, il n'était pas seul ! Il n'était plus seul. Il ramena son poignet contre lui et observa le bracelet vert puis, délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres dessus. Ce simple geste le réconforta. Il ne pouvait pas mentir. S'il y avait bien des personnes à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir, c'était eux.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte puis sentit quelque chose glisser contre sa jambe. Lord se frotta contre lui et Harry le prit dans ses doigts pour le porter.

\- Tu me soutiens sur ce coup, Lord ? Je fais le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Le serpent se contenta de sortir sa langue et Harry le reposa au sol. Il regarda une dernière fois son frère qui dormait paisiblement puis sortit. Se faisant, ses yeux se posèrent dans la salle du fond. Il repensa à l'Hedwige d'argile qu'il avait façonnée et sur laquelle il était revenu plusieurs fois. Il comprenait quelque chose, en rapport avec ce qu'il savait faire, ce qu'il ne savait plus.

Ce dernier souvenir lui laissait un arrière goût de déjà-vu.

Il détourna le regard et traversa rapidement le couloir, jusqu'à se rendre vers l'autre partie de l'appartement. A son grand étonnement, il trouva une porte entrouverte d'où provenait un filet de lumière et des voix.

\- Et si ça ne revenait pas, Lily ?

\- James… Il est normal. Je veux dire…

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire mais il n'était pas totalement lui. Tu aurais du voir son visage quand nous sommes allés dans l'allée marchande... Comme s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

\- Mais il se souvient de Lord et de Pattenrond. Il se souvenait de l'endroit où tu ranges ta boite à lunettes, comme si c'était évident. Il se souvient de beaucoup de choses.

\- Mais il ne se souvenait pas de Charles !

Il y eut un silence et Harry décida que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Il poussa la porte et trouva sa mère assise sur le lit et son père faisant les cent pas dans leur chambre.

\- J'ai des souvenirs, dit-il.

Lily se leva brusquement.

\- Harry ?!

Harry inspira profondément et regarda ses parents tour à tour. Son père ressemblait à un lapin pris au piège.

\- Bien sûr que tu en as, dit-il.

\- Non, fit Harry, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

Harry se frotta le bras, plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver les voix. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste lui, ses pensées et ses décisions.

\- Je n'ai pas les souvenirs de… D'accord, je vais avoir l'air d'être fou. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur.

\- Harry, fit sa mère.

Harry rigola.

\- C'est mon prénom. Je sais que c'est mon prénom. Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont donné, et mes parents, c'est vous. Du moins, c'est James et Lily Potter.

Il n'osa pas regarder ses parents en face et se força à continuer de parler.

\- Peut-être que je vais vous dire des choses sans queue ni tête. Mais j'ai besoin de le dire. Je ne me souviens pas de Charles parce que je ne le connais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas. J'ai juste la sensation de le connaître. C'est pareil pour Natasha et Dimitri. Ce sont des sensations. Je n'ai jamais vécu en Russie. Je n'ai jamais vécu ici avec vous. Parce que dans mes souvenirs, vous êtes… Vous êtes…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il délirait totalement. Il n'allait pas leur dire une telle chose. C'était insensé. Il n'allait pas dire à ses parents que dans sa vie, sa vraie vie, ses parents étaient…

\- Morts.

Il redressa vivement la tête.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

James était livide et les lèvres de Lily tremblaient. Pourtant, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient dit.

\- Dans tes souvenirs… Nous sommes morts. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Comment ?

James retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux avec ses paumes en gémissant.

\- C'est un cauchemar, chuchota Lily.

Harry recula d'un pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Puis son père s'avança vers lui avec un air résolu.

\- De quoi tu te souviens, Harry ? Quels sont tes souvenirs ? Comment sommes-nous morts ?

Harry grimaça. C'était la quatrième, ou pire, la sixième dimension.

\- Vous avez été tués par… Un sorcier, tenta-t-il.

\- Voldemort ? demanda sa mère.

Harry fit oui de la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne savait plus par quoi commencer.

\- Dans mes souvenirs… Il n'y a pas de Nolan ou de Louve. Dans mes souvenirs, je…

Harry porta ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Vous êtes mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?!

Lily se précipita sur lui.

\- Oh, Harry ! Bien sûr.

\- Ce sont mes souvenirs ? Ils sont à moi ? Ou je ne suis personne ?

\- Une chose à la fois, fit James.

\- James, siffla Lily.

\- Non… Papa a raison, dit Harry. Enfin…

Harry jeta un regard perdu sur James et ce dernier avait les lèvres serrées. Harry se sentit mourir à l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas leur fils.

\- Raconte-nous. La dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

-Je marchais dans la forêt interdite à Poudlard. Je devais me… Je devais affronter Voldemort. Et il m'a tué.

Ses mots eurent un effet étrange. James détourna le regard et semblait furieux, sa mère émit un hoquet mais elle ne desserra pas son étreinte.

\- Je suis mort. C'est ça ?

\- Il faut qu'on parte, dit James.

\- Quoi ? fit Lily.

\- Ici il n'y a rien pour faire la lumière sur cette histoire, Lily.

-La lumière ?

James prit sa baguette et commença à faire défiler des vêtements à l'intérieur d'une malle.

\- Tu crois que je vais le laisser dans le flou ? On va enfin pouvoir avoir une véritable explication. Il fera peut-être un effort si c'est Harry qui lui demande.

\- Demander quoi ? A qui ?

James le regarda longuement.

\- A Regulus. Prépare des affaires, Harry, nous partons ce soir.

Puis James cessa de le regarder. Harry se détacha de sa mère. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour trouver un Charles parfaitement réveillé.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

Harry fut incapable de lui répondre. Il se sentait comme la personne la plus seule au monde.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas.

.

.

 **Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça a légèrement étanché votre soif de drama XD ! Sur ce, je vous dis à dans dix jours. N'oubliez pas de laisser un pitit message ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Un autre que moi

**BONSOIR !**

Je suis morte, crevée, lessivée, dead…MAIS, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre, olalala oui, je suis heureuse ! J'espère que vous l'êtes aussi un peu !

 **Titou Douh** l'a corrigé. Elle gère la fougère, vraiment…vraiment !

 **Lassa :** On est le 21, tu avais bien compté dis donc ! Incroyable ! James, James…qui sait ! Comment ça tu es floué par la mort de Dumbledore, ça aussi c'était dit dans l'histoire numéro un. En fait il est mort…parce que j'aime pas trop les vieux sorcier. Tu es le seul un peu choqué tout le monde se fiche que Dumbledore meurt XD. Je prends les billets pour le voyage à dos de dragon ! J'ai besoin de vacance ! CIAO !

 **Seiika :** Haha, je vais peut-être écrire un long chapitre sur la reproduction des langoustes, juste pour te faire attendre encore un peu qui sait…non je plaisante. Je suis pas cruelle ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Ewi :** Ohhh ! Quel courage XD ! Parce que c'est long mais en deux jours, je suis sciée ! Moi aussi je préfère ma version…parce que Regulus est en vie ! Je plaisante. Mais ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous laissez avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **UN AUTRE QUE MOI**

 _(You ain't got no money you just ain't no good)_ _  
_ _Well, I guess if you say so_ _  
_ _I'll have to pack my things and go (That's right)_

Hit the road Jack. Ray Charles

Tout s'était passé incroyablement vite. Harry avait juste eu le temps de préparer un sac et d'écrire rapidement deux lettres pour Natasha et Dimitri même s'il ne se sentait pas légitime. La faible discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses parents le faisait se sentir comme un voleur de corps. Comme un imposteur. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Charles s'était plaint de savoir pourquoi ils devaient partir. Qu'il avait des rendez-vous importants. Un silence pesant régnait entre sa mère et son père et lui était au milieu de ça sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

Ils s'étaient rendus en transplanant dans une zone de portoloin longue distance. Harry ne savait pas que c'était possible mais ça l'était. Du moins pour les faire voyager jusqu'en Allemagne, où un autre portoloin les attendait pour l'Angleterre.

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y remettrait les pieds dans de telles conditions. En pleine nuit. Il détestait cette situation et, pour la première fois, souhaita être mort plutôt que de vivre une chose aussi horrible.

Mais les voix se mirent à batailler en lui et elles semblaient dire la même chose : il avait fait le bon choix. Mais Harry en doutait et ce doute, il le lisait sur le visage de son père qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres une seule fois.

\- James, fit Lily, pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue dans la file d'attente des portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Où est-ce que l'on va ?

Harry écouta attentivement. Le premier voyage avait mis à mal son estomac mais il sentait que le pire était à venir.

\- On va chez mes parents. Pour le moment. Il y a tout… Enfin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Mais Regulus…

\- J'ai envoyé Mugin, il viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois, dit-il sèchement.

Lily se tut puis se tourna vers Harry, qui était blanc comme un linge. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra avec force. Harry fut à deux doigt de lui dire que c'était une blague, qu'il avait menti, qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tout. Il voulait tout faire pour retrouver un peu de ce bonheur qu'il avait frôlé des doigts. Mais à la place, il ne ressentit que le violent crochet du portoloin lui attrapant les tripes. A la place, il ne sentit que le froid, le vide et la tristesse.

.

Leur voyage dura toute la nuit et Harry ne vit rien de Londres. Il ne vit rien de l'Angleterre. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il était tombé en enfer. Il était dans un état second. Charles n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre et sa tête bourdonnait. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards alarmés à ses parents.

Mais parler leur semblait impossible.

Harry se demanda s'il n'était tout simplement pas réellement mort, ou piégé dans un éternel cauchemar où l'on lui avait fait miroiter le meilleur pour lui faire vivre le pire. Le seul réconfort qu'il avait, c'était Lord qui ne l'avait pas quitté, se lovant sous son pull.

Il cessa d'y penser quand ses nerfs lâchèrent pour de bon. La crise qu'il aurait du vivre en se réveillant le frappa de plein fouet.

Ils avaient quitté le centre de portoloin en passant par un réseau de cheminette. Son père lui avait demandé de prononcer clairement : « La baie bleue ». Harry s'était emparé de la poudre, les mains tremblantes. Mais à la place, il avait prononcé autre chose.

\- Chemin de traverse.

\- Quoi ?! Harry !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait disparu.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

-Oh, mon garçon ! C'est un peu tard ou tôt pour arriver par cheminette. Tu es tout seul ?

Harry observa l'homme avec de grands yeux. L'endroit où il avait atterri, il le connaissait. Il reconnut les chouettes, les tas de lettres empilées les unes sur les autres. Il se redressa rapidement vérifia que Lord n'avait pas été écrasé.

\- Non ! Mes parents me suivent, sûrement.

Harry ne laissa pas l'homme lui répondre. Il se dirigea en courant vers la sortie. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il fuyait ni où il allait. Il avait juste besoin de quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait vraiment. Il avait besoin d'un visage vivant. D'un visage qu'il ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts.

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle l'estomac en vrac et ce dernier fit la seule chose capable de faire : il se contracta et le força à régurgiter le peu de choses qu'il avait avalées.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire... fit Harry.

Lord sortit sa tête de sous son pull et le caressa de sa langue.

\- Si tu pouvais au moins me dire quelque chose, geignit-il.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de parler aux serpents. Il essuya sa bouche et sortit prudemment de la ruelle, s'assurant de ne pas voir ses parents. Puis il se remit à courir.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

James Potter était choqué. Quoique choqué était un mot bien loin de son état d'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient escaladé de la pire des façons. Et la douleur sur sa joue ne semblait pas le réveiller de sa torpeur. Mais les poings de Lily qui s'abattaient sur son torse finirent par le ramener à lui.

\- ODIEUX ! JAMES POTTER, TU AS ÉTÉ ODIEUX ! Tu l'as perdu ! Tu as perdu notre fils ! Odieux, odieux !

\- Lily…

Elle le frappa un peu plus fort puis éclata en sanglots, suivie de Charles qui pleurait aussi.

\- Comment as-tu osé ! Notre fils ! Notre propre fils !

\- Lily !

\- Tu lui as parlé comme s'il n'était personne ! Tu lui as parlé comme si ce n'était pas lui ! Il était terrorisé ! cria t-elle.

James la tira par le bras vers la sortie et prit Charles par la main puis les laissa dehors avant de retourner à l'intérieur du poste de cheminette pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On va transplaner. Je vais déposer Charles chez Sirius et Severus et ensuite, nous irons chercher Harry !

\- Quoi ? pleura Charles. Je veux pas aller chez Sirius ! Je veux venir avec vous et Harry !

\- On ne discute pas !

\- C'est ça ! siffla Lily. Sois encore plus horrible avec ton autre fils !

\- Je….

Mais James ne dit rien de plus. Il prit sa femme et son fils contre lui et transplana sans leur demander leur avis. Quand ils arrivèrent à Carbone-les-mines, Lily se détacha de lui et prit son fils dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers l'impasse du Tisseur. James la suivit, les yeux baissés. Il essayait encore et toujours de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry était venu les voir et il leur avait dit quoi ? Qu'ils étaient morts dans ses souvenirs et qu'il allait affronter Voldemort. Ça n'était pas sensé arriver.

\- Lily ?! James ?!

James leva la tête. Severus avait ouvert la porte et les regardait comme deux étrangers complètement fous.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, dit Lily. Tu peux garder Charles ?

\- JE VEUX PAS ! hurla Charles. JE VEUX HARRY !

Lily embrassa son front puis braqua son regard sur Severus.

\- Pas de question ! Pas maintenant ! Garde-moi Charles.

Et avant que Sirius ne descende à son tour, elle se tourna et empoigna avec force son mari.

.

\- Lily…

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse. Jamais. Du moins, jamais contre lui.

\- J'ai merdé.

\- MERDE ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?! Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ?! Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu lui dire qu'il n'était pas ton fils, ça aurait été pareil !

James écarquilla les yeux, puis la colère monta aussi. Mais sa femme continua à parler.

\- C'est Harry, hurla t-elle. C'est lui ! Peu importe ses souvenirs ! C'est Harry ! C'est mon fils.

\- JE LE SAIS BIEN !

Lily se stoppa.

\- Alors… Pourquoi ?

James se mit à rire, d'un rire dément.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu le vois aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas !? Il va avoir l'âge qu'avait Harry quand on l'a rencontré. Ils sont exactement pareils. Ils parlent de la même façon, rigolent de la même façon. Ils mangent, dorment, jouent exactement de la même façon ! Ils aiment les mêmes choses ! Il te regarde exactement de la même façon qu'il te regardait !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais elle n'interrompit pas James pour autant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Durmstrang ! Mais cette protection a fait quelque chose à Harry. Elle a supprimé ses souvenirs ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi notre fils s'est sacrifié ?! Pour qu'on vive, pour qu'il vive la vie qu'il n'a pas eue. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?!

\- C'est… Temporaire, bredouilla Lily.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est même pas sûr ! Mais c'est lui !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de James.

\- C'est lui ! C'est mon fils et à chaque fois que je vois son visage, je… Je l'aime tellement, Lily. Tellement ! Et ça me tue de me rendre compte que ce pourquoi il s'est battu vient de s'envoler. Quatorze années avec nous pour revenir à Voldemort !?

\- Mais c'est lui… Ce n'est pas un autre Harry. Tu l'as vu, toi aussi. Il est comme Harry mais il est aussi comme notre Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même…

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais… Ses souvenirs, Lily. Sa vie, celle qu'on a construite ensemble.

Lily avança vers son mari puis attrapa ses épaules.

\- James ! C'est notre fils ! C'est le même, alors ça sera les mêmes souvenirs !

Elle fit un immense sourire.

\- On peut effacer ça ! Tous ce qu'il a vécu ! On peut l'effacer. Il était exactement lui ces derniers jours et nous n'aurions rien su s'il ne nous l'avait pas dit. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas nous mentir ! Harry faisait pareil. C'est lui, d'accord ? C'est lui et c'est toujours notre vie !

\- Je suis désolé, pleura James.

Lily serra son mari dans ses bras.

\- On va le retrouver ! Tu es son père ! Tu sais exactement où il aurait pu aller !

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry souffla dans ses doigts puis claqua deux fois des dents. Il avait remonté tout le chemin, passant devant les boutiques qui s'ouvraient doucement en même temps que le soleil se levait. Il avait réfléchi. Actuellement, sa meilleure idée était de se rendre au Terrier.

C'était ce qu'il voulait faire le plus. Retrouver une famille qu'il connaissait.

Mais il n'avait rien pour s'y rendre. Pas d'argent, pas de baguette, pas de balai. Juste un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son cou et tirait la langue en silence.

Harry continua de marcher et s'arrêta devant la banque. Il l'observa avec un mélange de plaisir et de crainte. Tout était normal. Tout était à sa place. C'était Londres, c'était le chemin de Traverse. C'était chez lui. Sans personne.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Puis il se remit à marcher. Il dépassa Fortarôme. Et quand se profila la silhouette familière du Chaudron Baveur, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita dans sa direction et entra.

Il sentait déjà l'odeur délicieuse d'un ragoût flotter dans l'air, mélangée à celle du café.Harry traversa le pub sous le regard fatigué des quelques sorciers qui se trouvaient là. Il fouilla dans ses poches et ne trouva strictement rien. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quelque chose mais l'idée de revivre une scène de sa vie lui paraissait fondamentale.

Alors Harry se rendit vers le bar et sans surprise, il y trouva Tom. C'était déjà un très bon début, pensa t-il.

\- Hum, excusez-moi ?

\- Oh ! Bonjour, mon garçon, tu es bien matinal, dis donc !

Harry fit un sourire maladroit.

\- Oui, en fait je viens d'Allemagne avec mes parents mais j'ai mal prononcé mes mots avec la poudre de cheminette. Ils m'ont dit de trouver le Chaudron Baveur si je me perdais. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, est-ce que je peux rester assis-là le temps qu'ils me retrouvent ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi !

\- Merci, fit Harry.

Il se tourna et chercha un endroit tranquille où se poser. Il décida de se mettre en face de la porte du fond et se colla contre le mur. Lord ne cessait de gigoter contre lui et Harry soupira.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille quelques secondes ? Je n'ai rien à manger ni à boire.

Lord s'arrêta et posa sa tête contre le cou d'Harry. Lui en profita pour serrer ses bras autour de son corps et fermer les yeux.

\- Si seulement Hermione était là..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Tu n'es pas très dégourdi, fit une voix trainante.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et l'air se bloqua littéralement dans sa gorge.

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation. Te tromper en prononçant ta destination par cheminette, c'est plutôt risible.

Harry observa la personne qui se trouvait debout en face de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le détailler. Il avait suffi d'entendre sa voix pour parfaitement savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'ironie de la situation le frappait douloureusement. Lui qui avait appelé un visage familier se retrouvait avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulue voir. Et pourtant, il en resta bouche bée.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy était là, devant lui. Debout.

Ce dernier n'avait strictement rien de diffèrent d'avec ses souvenirs, si ce n'était qu'il avait l'air bien. Vraiment bien. Il était mince, pas autant que lui mais ce n'était plus le maigre garçon qu'il avait abandonné dans les couloirs de Poudlard le nez en sang. Il était toujours aussi grand que lui et Harry râla intérieurement : quitte à l'avoir dans une autre vie, il aurait au moins aimé lui trouver un défaut.

Mais tout semblait aller parfaitement bien chez l'héritier Malfoy. Son visage fin avait cette éternelle prestance aristocratique. Son nez droit s'accordait avec son menton en pointe. Ses cheveux blonds, qui tiraient plus sur le blanc, n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière mais tombaient délicatement sur ses yeux d'un gris perçant. Harry retrouva le même sourire narquois et le même haussement de sourcil.

A coté, lui faisait pâle figure, même si des deux Malfoy était le plus blanc. Sa peau laiteuse ne souffrait d'aucun défaut et Harry le trouva beau. Ça l'énerva encore plus. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur Malfoy au moment où sa vie partait n'importe comment.

Comme d'habitude.

\- Ce qui est risible, c'est de n'avoir rien à faire d'autre que d'écouter aux portes, grinça Harry.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et Harry eut l'envie irrépressible de le lui arracher.

\- Pour écouter aux portes, il aurait fallu qu'il y en ait une pour nous séparer.

Et sur ces mots, il se tourna pour se diriger vers le bar. Harry l'observa marcher avec raideur et fusilla son dos du regard puis il se rendit compte que cette petite coupure avait eu le don de le remettre d'aplomb. Malfoy savait au moins comment le motiver.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, chuchota Harry, on va trouver Ron et Hermione et je leur expliquerai tout de long en large et ils trouveront sûrement une solution pour… Et bien pour…

Harry se tut. Pour quoi exactement ? Que comptait-il faire ?

Il croisa les bras sur la table et laissa sa tête tomber. Il s'était enfui sur un coup de tête alors que ses parents lui servaient sur un plateau d'argent la seule personne qui avait l'air d'avoir toutes les réponses. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de leur faire face.

Le regard meurtri de son père était une claque cuisante et Harry se demanda s'il pouvait encore les appeler « ses parents ». Ses parents étaient morts. Tués par Voldemort. Lui aussi était mort, tué par Voldemort. Et il était là, dans ce corps. Dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des gens…

Harry releva brusquement la tête en direction du bar. Malfoy s'y trouvait toujours. Harry était tout de même ébahi. Il se rappelait très nettement des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Rien de reluisant. Le fils d'un mangemort devenu lui-même un mangemort. Qu'est ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Était-il ce même petit imbécile arrogant ? Il en avait tout l'air.

Mais quelque part, Harry était soulagé de le voir. C'était sa bouée pour ce début de journée. Il ne se demanda pas ce que Draco Malfoy faisait ici de si bon matin, s'il prenait un café pour aller se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes ou s'il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose. Harry se contenta de s'accrocher à ça pour le moment. Il faisait déjà un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas poser tout un tas de questions. Mais il aurait donné cher pour que ce dernier glisse un « Potter » dédaigneux, juste pour avoir l'impression d'exister.

Il reposa sa tête dans ses bras et poussa un gémissement douloureux. L'angoisse tordait encore son ventre et Harry serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Puis un « toc » le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air… D'en avoir besoin.

Harry observa la tasse de chocolat chaud fumante puis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, qui venait de déposer une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Malfoy. Chocolat. C'était trop. Il se mit à rire. Il rigola si fort que son corps fut parcouru de frissons et de soubresauts.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit le blond de son habituelle voix traînante.

\- Toi ! Oh bon sang, c'est toi qui es drôle !

Harry essuya ses yeux et continua de rire plus doucement.

Était-ce le destin ? Le fait que ses nouveaux premiers pas sur le chemin de Traverse le fassent rencontrer Malfoy ? Le premier sorcier de son âge qu'il croisait ? Soudain, une vague de souvenirs l'emporta, le ramenant à l'âge de onze, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Malfoy était un visage familier. Il était même plus familier que n'importe quoi. Ce souvenir s'accompagna d'une brusque envie de toucher le garçon, de poser sa main sur son visage juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou.

Harry releva la tête vers lui et vit que le fameux Draco Malfoy ne riait pas du tout.

\- J'apprécie être l'instigateur d'une situation rocambolesque mais je n'aime pas être le dindon de la farce, fit-il posément. Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de partager le sujet de ton hilarité avec moi ?

Harry resta bête devant lui puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que… Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un et…

\- Je vois.

Harry comprit « je ne vois pas du tout mais d'accord ». Il regarda Draco Malfoy sans se cacher, cherchant la moindre petite différence entre ce Malfoy et celui de ses souvenirs. La seule chose qui les différenciait était cette discussion.

Rien sur les moldus, rien sur les sang-mêlés, rien sur Poudlard et Serpentard. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un gosse. Il avait quatorze ans. Harry se pencha un peu sur la table et Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Lui non plus ne s'était pas caché pour le dévisager.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Ma mère dit souvent que seul un chocolat chaud peut sauver une situation désespérée. Tu as l'air désespéré.

\- Tu viens de perdre de l'argent, fit Harry, je ne suis pas désespéré et je n'ai pas soif.

Malfoy ne sembla pas vexé le moins du monde, il se pencha à son tour.

\- Tu es un fugueur ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te promènes avec un serpent, mais tes vêtements ont l'air de qualité. Tu te caches de quelqu'un ? Tu es en fuite ?

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Est-ce que même là, Malfoy était du genre à le suivre et à savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Soudain, il se rendit compte de la dangerosité de la situation. Croiser Malfoy était en vérité la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- Je ne suis pas en fuite, il se leva et rattrapa Lord qui essayait de s'échapper.

\- Où es-ce que tu vas ?

\- Là ou tu n'es pas, Malfoy !

Harry se mordit la langue. Mais il n'attendit pas de voir la réaction du garçon. Il se précipita hors du pub, coté moldu puis se mit de nouveau à courir. Il venait de faire une erreur monumentale. Durant quelques secondes, la proximité de Malfoy lui avait paru comme la chose la plus normale. Il s'était senti l'envie de lui lancer des piques, de lui demander si son père s'amusait bien en prison. Il avait voulu lui demander aussi pourquoi il avait l'air d'aller bien, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était une loque. Mais voir Malfoy avait aussi éveillé en lui la possibilité tangible de pouvoir retrouver Ron et Hermione.

Et puis ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'horrible et de douloureux. Malfoy avait agis avec lui normalement.

Normalement.

Parce que ce Draco Malfoy ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas qui il était, il ne savait quel était son nom. Lui Harry Potter n'existait pas dans le monde de Draco Malfoy. Il n'était pas le garçon qui l'avait insulté, insulté ses amis, sa famille. Il n'était pas celui qui avait fait entrer des mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château. Il n'était pas celui qui l'avait frappé, qui l'avait attaqué. Qui l'avait poursuivi durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Réaliser ça lui tira les larmes aux yeux. Il ressentait exactement ce qu'avait du ressentir Natasha ou Dimitri. Lui ne se souvenait plus de ses amis et ceux qu'il avait connu ne savait pas qu'il existait.

Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, les Weasley…Poudlard. Personne ne savait qui il était. Il n'avait plus personne.

Malfoy avait raison, pour une foutue première fois. Il était en fuite, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il fuyait.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

James et Lily étaient revenus sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais loin de se laisser submerger par la panique, ils avançaient lentement. Lily s'était accrochée au bras de son mari et ce dernier faisait un effort monstre pour ne pas s'accabler encore plus.

\- On aurait pu… Ne rien savoir.

Ça lui avait tourné dans la tête. Harry avait été si normal. Il avait eu peur de trouver son fils comme cet autre gosse qui ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Mais il l'avait retrouvé, allant parfaitement bien. Faisant des blagues, riant aux siennes, jouant avec Charles comme il aimait le faire. Il avait tellement retrouvé ses marques même avec Natasha et Dimitri qu'en effet, ils auraient pu ne jamais savoir.

Mais quand Harry était entré dans la chambre, c'était la peur qui avait filtré à travers lui. La peur d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Et en un sens, ils avaient perdu quelque chose. Sans vraiment le perdre.

\- Il est encore là, fit Lily.

James ne répondit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait. Il était d'accord et en même temps… Dans un sens, c'était comme récupérer un fils amnésique. Quelque chose que certaines familles vivaient, traversaient. Surtout dans le monde magique, quand certains échouaient à utiliser un obliviate.

James était écœuré par le fait que sa vie avec son fils avait peut-être disparu. Il savait qu'Harry ne retrouverait probablement pas ses souvenirs. Et même s'il le faisait, comment expliquer qu'il se rappelait cette vie ?

Cette vie où ils n'existaient pas...

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi, Lily… Oh, par Merlin !

\- On va le retrouver.

\- Il pourrait être n'importe où !

\- Il n'a pas de baguette, il n'a pas d'argent. Il doit être ici. Réfléchis, James : où irait un garçon de presque quatorze ans dont les souvenirs ne sont plus d'actualité ?

James plissa les lèvres.

\- Un endroit familier.

\- Ou irais tu, toi ? Si tu étais perdu ?

James frissonna. Ou irait-il ?

\- J'irais là où il y a du monde. Là ou personne ne sait qui je suis mais où…

.

… Il y avait du monde. Tellement de personnes qui se pressaient les unes contre les autres... Harry appuya légèrement sur la tête de Lord pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il serait très mal vu dans cet endroit d'être un gamin se promenant avec un serpent extrêmement dangereux.

La gare de King's Cross était ce qui lui avait paru le plus légitime comme destination. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de sorcier et en même temps... C'était là que tout avait plus ou moins commencé. Il se sentait fébrile et plus que perdu. Mais voir un environnement qu'il connaissait lui fit autant bien que de se retrouver sur le chemin de Traverse.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il était.

C'était sûr et certain qu'il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps. Et ce dernier l'avait probablement envoyé ici. Cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il pouvait retourner à son époque. Peut-être même que c'était temporaire. S'il trouvait un autre retourneur de temps, il serait capable de faire marche arrière et rendre cette vie qu'il avait prise.

A cette pensée, son mal de ventre reprit de plus belle et ce fut comme si quelque chose en lui se révulsait à l'idée de croire qu'il était un voleur. Harry trouva un siège et s'y assit, il sentit Lord bouger contre son torse et instinctivement, il porta sa main contre sa poitrine.

Il lui fallait des réponses. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore était mort… Si tôt. La tristesse le submergea immédiatement. Étrangement, il replongea aussi dans les souvenirs de son enterrement. De la douleur ressentie, exactement la même qu'il avait vécue lorsque Dumbledore était mort sous ses yeux, la colère en moins.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser toutes pensées parasites. Il se sentait épuisé. A ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour être à Poudlard, dans son dortoir, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

.

\- Harry…

Une main le secoua doucement et Harry grogna.

\- Encore deux minutes, grommela-t-il.

La main le secoua encore un peu, puis quelque chose de doux et chaud se posa sur sa joue. Alors Harry papillonna des yeux et faillit gémir de tristesse en découvrant son père accroupi devant lui.

\- Comment ? souffla t-il.

James avait un air épouvantable et Harry se sentit encore plus mal.

\- Comment, Harry ? C'est simple… Je suis ton père.

Harry retint son souffle mais fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus, il se jeta dans les bras de James et enfouit sa tête dans son cou et son père le serra avec une telle force... Il était à sa place, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Chez lui, c'était ici.

C'était ce que disaient les voix. C'était ce qu'il pensait plus que tout.

\- Je suis désolé, pardon… Je voulais pas… Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi qui le suis, Harry, mon grand. Je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme je l'ai fait, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai tellement peur...

Harry sentait ses yeux le piquer et quand il releva légèrement la tête, ce fut pour voir sa mère debout qui souriait.

\- Tu es mon fils. Et on va essayer de comprendre, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, souffla Harry sans se détacher de son père.

Oui. Ils allaient essayer de comprendre, comme une vraie famille.

.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son père les avait faits transplaner. En vérité, Harry s'était rendu compte de peu de choses. Il se souvenait avoir vaguement marmonné à propos de Charles et la voix de sa mère lui avait répondu. Il ne se souvenait pas quoi. James l'avait presque porté dans une chambre et même si le soleil était levé, il s'était allongé dans le lit et s'était endormi presque aussitôt.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Je vous le jure ! Si je ne dis rien, c'est parce que je ne sais rien !

\- Mais tu étais là ! Toi et les Malfoy, vous étiez là quand Harry a pris notre fils. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu l'as laissé faire quelque chose sans savoir quoi !

Regulus observa le couple qui le regardait comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses. Des réponses, il en avait mais il ne mentait pas vraiment quand il disait qu'il ne savait pas. Même s'il avait un énorme doute.

\- J'étais là, j'étais dehors parce qu'Harry nous avait interdit d'être avec lui. Il est resté enfermé avec Harry durant une journée entière et le soir, il n'avait plus… Il n'avait plus de magie, plus rien.

\- Tu nous l'as déjà dit mais... Regulus, fais un effort ! S'il te plaît, supplia Lily. Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi Harry ne se souvient pas de ces quatorze dernières années mais de sa vie avant…. Oh, bon sang ! Avant de se retrouver parmi nous.

Regulus ramena ses mains contre ses cuisses. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser tout ce qu'il entendait. Quand Il avait aperçu Mugin, il n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde _;_ il s'était même dit qu'Harry avait un peu de retard sur ses habituelles lettres. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'écriture brouillonne de James lui demandant de revenir en Angleterre, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Et à présent, il se retrouvait ici à essayer de saisir et d'expliquer pourquoi Harry ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre du début ? Si j'ai bien compris, Harry a perdu la mémoire parce que les sorts de protection de Durmstrang se sont déclenchés. Ces sorts consistent à supprimer la mémoire.

\- Pas toute la mémoire, répondit Lily, ça sert juste à empêcher les gens de s'approcher de l'école. Mais la barrière réagit différemment selon la situation.

\- Et là, dit-il, c'est une protection pour quoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas une attaque, dit James. L'école est formelle : juste une émanation magique qui a eu des répercussions et Harry était trop proche des barrières.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? souffla Regulus.

\- Parce qu'Harry est une tête brûlée et que…

\- Qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, poursuivit Lily.

\- Lily… Tu es médicomage…

\- Et Harry allait bien. Il retrouvait ses habitudes, comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire. Je vois très bien à quoi ressemblent des gens amnésiques ou ayant subi un sort d'oubli. Je t'assure qu'ils ne retrouvent pas leur capacité d'adaptation aussi vite que l'a fait Harry, Regulus. Malgré quelques lacunes, il aurait du être désorienté, méfiant.

\- Il parle Russe.

\- Quoi ? fit Regulus interloqué.

James avait ramené ses poings contre ses lèvres et même lui semblait choqué par sa propre constatation.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry parlait Russe ? Je ne crois pas. C'est pour ça… Notre Harry parle Russe.

Regulus ferma la bouche et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas parler de tout ce qu'il savait. Il pouvait juste supposer, tirer des conclusions hâtives et espérer que James et Lily s'en satisfassent. Mais il savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il devait avant tout parler à Harry.

\- J'ai longuement supposé… Qu'Harry avait sacrifié sa magie pour protéger votre fils. Dumbledore nous avait dit que s'il était vivant, c'était parce que Lily avait donné sa vie et que ce sort l'avait sauvé de la mort. Il est probable, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, qu'il n'y ait pas uniquement la magie d'Harry qui se soit fondue en lui… Peut-être que sa mémoire aussi. Il n'a rien dit à propos du passé ?

Lily et James firent non de la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que vous envisagez ?

\- Pardon ? fit Lily.

\- Est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? Est-ce que vous allez lui révéler que la personne qui s'est sacrifiée pour lui… C'est lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit James. Même s'il semble se souvenir des dures épreuves qu'il a traversées... Est-ce que c'est nécessaire ?

\- Je pense que ça l'est, fit doucement Lily. Mentir ou cacher la vérité en de telles circonstance, ça n'a aucun sens. Ça ne fera que mettre plus de doute en lui. Je suis persuadée qu'il pense ne pas être notre fils.

Regulus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même… Il parle russe et... Harry était votre fils.

Aucun des parents ne répondit mais Regulus n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il savait parfaitement que James et Lily l'avaient accepté au moment même où ils avaient réalisé que c'était le fin mot de l'histoire. Il savait aussi que malgré l'amour qu'ils portaient à Poudlard, ils détestaient s'y rendre parce qu'il y avait une tombe où reposait le corps de leurs fils. A cette sombre pensée, Regulus frissonna.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il dort, lui dit James.

Regulus lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Pourquoi la gare de King's Cross ?

James rigola doucement.

\- Parce que c'est à partir de là qu'on part pour de nouvelles aventures.

\- Parce que James lui a toujours dit que s'il était perdu, il fallait qu'il trouve une gare, murmura Lily.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Il se sentait étrangement bien. L'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait était moelleux, les draps dans lesquels on l'avait glissé étaient chauds et sentaient bon et il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui. Il aurait pu rester dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si une voix n'essayait pas de le tirer de cette douce euphorie.

\- Harry…

Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, s'étira en grognant et cligna des yeux, avant de jeter sa main à sa droite pour attraper ses lunettes. Et son geste se suspendit dans les airs, au moment même où il se souvenait qu'il n'en avait plus réellement besoin et au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette en face de lui.

\- Sir… Non… Regulus ?

L'homme assis sur une chaise lui offrit un mince sourire. Harry, stupéfait, put noter toutes les ressemblances entre lui et son parrain. Ils avaient le même visage délicat, les mêmes traits. Les mêmes lèvres fines, le même nez droit. Les mêmes yeux gris.

Harry était subjugué. Pourtant, si la première apparition de Sirius devant lui avait reflété tout le mal qu'Azkaban lui avait fait, Regulus lui semblait jeune. Vraiment jeune et beau.

\- Et bien, heureusement que je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être revenu d'entre les morts quand tu me regardes comme ça.

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche dans une parfaite imitation du poisson. Si Regulus avait souri, il ne le faisait plus à présent.

\- Il va falloir qu'on discute, reprit-il, avant que nous parlions à tes parents.

Harry se redressa complètement et étudia le cadet des Black. Puis enfin il trouva assez de souffle pour parler.

\- Dumbledore est mort.

Regulus cligna des yeux.

\- Je l'ai vu, continua Harry, j'ai assisté à son enterrement dans le journal.

L'homme se pencha un peu plus vers lui et Harry vit briller dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre son bras d'argent.

\- Tu as pu lire le journal ? fit Regulus clairement intrigué.

\- Oui. J'ai vu des vacances que je n'ai jamais vécues, une famille que je ne connais pas…

\- Mais tu as réussi à le lire, le coupa Regulus.

Il plissa les yeux avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Il va falloir qu'on reprenne du début.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de reprendre du début. Il voulait rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Et il le fit. Même si tout ça était improbable, impossible.

\- Tu as réussi à détruire le médaillon ?

Regulus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il aurait du savoir... Non, il savait que ça allait se passer de cette façon. Après tout c'était, Harry, _son_ Harry. L'enfant qu'il avait vu grandir et maintenant… L'ami qu'il n'avait jamais osé penser revoir.

\- Non, fit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Regulus se sentit bêtement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il redevenait l'adolescent plein d'admiration et de crainte pour celui qui avait su attirer tous les regards sur lui. Puis quelque chose changea, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'effroi et Regulus comprit tout ce que sa réponse impliquait.

\- Mais la coupe est détruite, s'empressa t-il de dire, de même que la bague.

Cela n'arrangea en rien l'air désespéré du garçon. Ce fut même pire.

\- C'est ça, gémit Harry, c'est ça qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est la bague ?! Rogue ne pouvait pas…

\- Il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même ta mère. Dumbledore a choisi cette mort pour une autre raison que tu dois aussi connaître.

\- A cause de la baguette.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regulus se sentit soulagé. Dans ce marasme de situation improbable, il devait être le seul à être pitoyablement heureux de retrouver un Harry qui savait. C'était idiot, il était aussi mortifié d'avoir perdu l'autre... Parce qu'il n'y avait clairement plus une seule once d'innocence dans les yeux qui le sondaient.

\- C'est un cauchemar, souffla Harry. Et le reste ?! Le journal ? le diadème ?

\- Le diadème est détruit aussi. Harry, il faut que l'on se mette d'accord sur ce que tu vas dire à tes parents…

Harry releva les draps et bondit hors du lit pour commencer à faire les cents pas.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques…C'est un cauchemar…

Harry se tourna vivement vers Regulus.

\- Ma cicatrice, dit-il paniqué. J'en suis un ?!

\- Non. Regulus se leva pour se mettre en face d'Harry. Écoute-moi, Harry.

Harry se figea avant de tendre les mains vers lui et d'attraper le col de sa chemise.

\- Tu es vivant, bredouilla t-il. Tu es vivant et mes parents sont vivants…

Regulus prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- De même que mon frère, Harry.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Est-ce que c'est la réalité ?

\- Il n'y a rien de faux, dit Regulus douloureusement. Et tout ça… C'est grâce à toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le retourneur de temps.

\- C'est exact. Harry, tes parents ne savent rien des horcruxes. Personne ne sait à part moi et Dumbledore. Mais il est mort et oui c'est à cause de la bague.

\- Pourquoi ils ne savent pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'en es pas un ! Tu as demandé à ce qu'ils ne sachent pas… Afin…

Harry poussa un long soupir.

\- Pour qu'ils vivent normalement.

Regulus grinça des dents

\- Non, pour que _vous_ viviez normalement ! Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et tu trouves peut-être anormal de te retrouver ici mais tu n'es en rien diffèrent de toi-même !

Harry émit un rire sans vie.

\- Je suis un voleur. J'ai volé ce corps.

Le jeune Black secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non. Il était à toi bien avant toute cette histoire. Tes parents sont toujours les mêmes… Ce sont juste tes souvenirs qui sont différents.

\- Mais je ne vivais pas dans ce monde.

\- Tu devais vivre dans ce monde. C'était la réalité dans laquelle tu devais… Tu voulais vivre.

\- Mais rien n'est arrangé, fit Harry alarmé.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre.

\- Si ce n'est pas moi, continua le garçon, alors c'est Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Harry l'observa abasourdi.

\- Non ?

\- Frank jure qu'il a tué Voldemort avant que ce dernier ne frappe Neville.

\- Vous en êtes certains ?! Il ne parle pas aux serpents ?! Il ne souffre pas de maux de tête, vous l'avez mis à proximité d'un horcruxe ?

\- Neville ne s'est jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit et si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait dit à son père qui en aurait parlé à Dumbledore. Harry, nous avons tout fait pour que Voldemort ne revienne pas. Il n'y a pas eu de meurtre de licorne, pas de pierre philosophale…

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Parce que tu nous l'as dit. Tu as utilisé le retourneur de temps, pas pour venir ici mais pour…

\- Revenir en arrière, fit Harry dont l'éclair de compréhension le frappa d'un coup.

Regulus fit oui de la tête.

\- En arrière jusqu'où ?

\- Sur ce point, je te répondrai avec tes parents. Il faut juste que tu saches que Voldemort est présumé mort. Il n'est jamais réapparu.

Alors Harry comprit ou Regulus voulait en venir.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas sûrs… J'ai quatorze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Et il va y avoir la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ça aussi tu le sais.

Le regard sombre de Regulus lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait bonne route.

\- Et c'est cette année qu'il doit y avoir des preuves… Dis moi qu'il n'y aura pas de tournoi, fit Harry paniqué. Dis moi que Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre le ministère de ne pas le faire !

Regulus secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- C'est toi qui as détruit la coupe. Mais ils l'ont réparée et je ne peux rien dire sans en avouer trop.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque et Regulus se sentit soulagé au moins, il comprenait ça.

\- Qu'est ce que mes parents savent exactement ?

Harry semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et Regulus lâcha enfin ses mains, même si la poitrine du jeune se levait et s'abaissait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Ils savent que Lily a donné sa vie pour te protéger. Ils savent que Sirius a été accusé à tord. Ils savent que tu as remonté le temps en désespoir de cause avant ton ultime combat contre Voldemort. Ils savent que je suis mort, que Sirius, Remus et Severus sont morts aussi.

\- Mais ils ne savent rien des horcruxes, c'est bien ça ? Et je n'ai rien dévoilé d'autres sur ma vie ?

Regulus observa Harry avec curiosité.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

\- Des amis que j'ai fréquentés, des choses que j'ai vécues ? Le tournoi ? La coupe ?

Regulus fit « non » de la tête.

\- Dumbledore a jugé que certaines choses étaient inutiles à dire. Lily et James l'ont supplié de tout lui raconter à ton propos, il s'est contenté de ne citer que les grandes lignes. Tout le monde a supposé que tu avais du vivre une vie bien trop difficile.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Elle ne l'était pas… Pas tant que ça. Enfin, comparée au début de celle-ci, il baissa les yeux, peut-être bien…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Regulus savait déjà quelle question Harry poserait.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il, qu'est ce que j'ai fait exactement ?

Regulus soupira. Voilà ou ils en étaient à présent.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il repère de ses yeux malicieux le jeune garçon. Ses cheveux pâles disparurent au coin d'une allée et Archibald s'amusa à le suivre. Dès que Draco Malfoy fut de nouveau dans son champ de vision, il s'approcha de lui silencieusement.

\- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.

\- Ah, ai-je perdu mon pas léger ?

Draco se tourna vers lui et grimaça un sourire, ce qui amusa franchement le directeur. Il ne cachait pas l'amour qu'il portait à l'enfant taciturne et un brin cynique qu'était Draco. Il s'amusait même beaucoup de sa présence. Mais il n'était pas satisfait de le voir ici aujourd'hui.

\- Les vacances commencent à peine, Draco, et tu es déjà ici, si tôt le matin.

\- Je devais aider Père à classer quelques documents. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans ce nid à poussière, fit-il en levant le nez.

Archibald rigola dans sa barbe, avait-il pensé un brin cynique ? Enfin, il avisa le livre que tenait Draco contre sa hanche.

\- Tu ramènes de la lecture chez toi. Puis-je savoir quel nouveau sujet te passionne ?

L'adolescent eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel il se mit à étudier Archibald de ses yeux gris, jugeant probablement que certaines choses ne pouvaient être dites. Puis il vit le moment précis ou le garçon céda, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

\- C'est un livre… Sur la réincarnation.

.

A suivre

 **.**

 **Voilà, pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous a plu...vraiment ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un piti message, ça fait toujours plaisir! Koeur sur vous les agneaux!**


	9. Harry Adams

Bonsoir, bonsoir.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous éclaire sur mes inspirations concernant Retour livre II

 **Drop dead Diva.** Si vous n'avez pas vu cette série je vous conseille d'y jeter un œil, au moins sur le résumé, j'avoue m'être beaucoup inspiré du délire. Ça vous donnera peut-être des indices.

Je crois que beaucoup de personnes se perdent dans la désignation des Harry, alors faison ensemble un petit point pour s'y retrouver :

 **Harry 1** : le premier Harry qui a voyagé dans le temps.

 **Harry 2 :** le Harry qu'on suit maintenant.

 **Harry bis :** le Harry qui est né alors qu'Harry 1 était dans le passé ?

On va faire comme ça hein ? C'est une bonne idée ? Dites moiii !

Au fait **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce chapitre ! Koeur sur elle.

 **Lianiria :** Merci beaucoup ! ça bouge doucement en effet ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, koeur sur toi !

 **Coco :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros koeur sur toi huhu !

 **Lassa :** Oui, oui je crois aussi héhé ! J'aime pas trop les vieux dans les histoires, en effet. Ils sont toujours là pour poser des énigmes alors qu'ils ont la réponse ppfff. C'est vrai que James méritait cette claque, mais pauvre lui haha ! Ne t'en fais pas pour les cadeaux, contente toi de savourer cette histoire et de l'aimer. MERCI !

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **HARRY ADAMS**

 _ **«** Well you can't get what you want_  
 _But you can get me »_

 _Melancholy Hill. Gorillaz_

.

.

L'annexe du manoir Potter n'avait plus été ouverte depuis des années. En vérité, même le manoir Potter était habituellement clos.

James l'aimait plus que tout mais ne plus voir ses parents parcourir ces longs couloirs et ces pièces immenses lui était beaucoup trop douloureux. Lily aussi aimait cet endroit, mais la peine qu'éprouvait James était suffisante pour ne pas avoir insisté pour y vivre. De plus, ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait en Russie. Et s'ils venaient en Angleterre, il y avait toujours assez de place chez sa sœur pour eux quatre.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient discuté d'acheter quelque chose, une maison près de chez Severus et Sirius. Mais l'échec de Godric's Hollow était encore trop vif. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient passer à autre chose mais c'était difficile.

En partie à cause d'Harry.

Surtout à cause d'Harry.

Harry, qui se tenait dans le salon de l'annexe, un peu gauchement, ses mains nerveusement collées contre ses côtes.

Harry qui n'avait rien de diffèrent d'avec son fils.

Lily était perdue, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. A ce stade, l'idée même que les souvenirs de son fils soient remplacés par ceux d'un fils qu'elle n'avait pas connu aurait du la rendre folle. Mais James avait eu raison quand il disait qu'ils étaient les mêmes. Alors une idée saugrenue s'était insinuée dans son esprit. Pas si saugrenue maintenant qu'elle le voyait détailler les photos avec crainte.

Lily pensait qu'en réalité, Harry avait toujours été là et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle ne voyait pas de différence. Harry, qui avait donné sa vie, sa magie et elle ne savait quoi d'autre était en son fils depuis le début.

Cela avait-il joué sur son caractère, sur ses désirs, sur sa façon de se comporter ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la cérémonie de Dumbledore. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était la pire des idées de se rendre là-bas. Si près du corps de son fils, et son inquiétude avait dépassé tous les niveaux quand il s'était écroulé en larmes.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Dumbledore ou à cause de la propre tombe de son fils mais les faits étaient là : Harry avait ressenti quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas les seules petites choses qui rendaient son idée pas si idiote. Des événements qui lui revenaient doucement faisaient la lumière sur ses suppositions : il avait les mêmes goûts que le Harry de son adolescence. Le même humour, la même façon de parler à Severus, la même façon de rire aux blagues de Sirius. Et parfois… Parfois, il pouvait regarder William longtemps, le peu de fois où ils se voyaient. Si longtemps qu'elle se demandait si Harry ne s'en souvenait pas, en vérité.

Il y avait aussi sa complicité avec Regulus. Le fait que Syracuse ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Ses mimiques, sa façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Son amour pour Lord, le fait de choisir un corbeau et de lui donner un nom semblable à Hugin. Le refus d'avoir un elfe de maison et sa propension à se mettre inutilement en danger.

Tout était lui... Harry était juste Harry.

Et elle devait se faire une raison : le sacrifice du Harry de son enfance avait eu des répercussions, heureuses pour la plupart. Mais son fils en payait le prix malgré tout. Et ce prix était ses souvenirs.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à James et ce dernier avait l'air aux aguets, prêt à bondir sur son fils au moindre geste. Elle se demanda alors si son mari avait tiré les mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Lily en était presque sûre. L'éclat de la nuit dernière avait l'air bien loin à présent. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était terminé... Encore moins devant toutes ces preuves.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

S'il n'avait pas déjà vécu ça, s'il ne s'était pas déjà vu face à lui-même, se sauvant lui-même... Il serait probablement devenu fou.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour lui, Harry avait grandi dans un monde où la magie l'avait sauvé et où elle était source d'émerveillement la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il acceptait, comprenait les photos qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Des photos de lui. Un lui plus maigre, plus chétif. Comme si le temps avait décidé de le marquer durant son voyage. Un lui qui souriait malgré tout, entouré de Lily, James, Sirius, Severus et Remus. Ils étaient jeunes, si jeunes, et ils avaient l'air heureux.

Harry décrocha une photo où il se trouvait en compagnie de sa mère et de Severus Rogue. Il portait le même pull que Severus avec l'écusson des Serpentard même s'ils étaient tous les deux de couleur différente. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage sur le verre, puis celui de Lily. C'était tellement étrange de se voir aux cotés de sa mère et de son professeur.

\- J'étais blond, dit-il dans un rire.

Il sentit une présence à ses cotés et un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que sa mère était près de lui.

\- Oui, fit-elle émue, ça t'allait plutôt bien.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'étais à Serpentard ?

Il entendit le rire de son père derrière lui.

\- Mais Dumbledore nous a dit que tu étais aussi à Gryffondor. C'est rassurant.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Puis une goutte tomba sur la photo. Avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était en train de pleurer.

\- Harry ? fit sa mère inquiète.

Harry se tourna et essuya ses yeux rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais… Je suis sûr que je ne voulais pas gâcher ça, pardon.

Lily sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le fils qu'elle avait devant ses yeux était celui qui était prêt à mourir pour sauver des gens. Le fils qu'elle avait devant elle était celui qui n'avait pas eu de parents. Elle se posa immédiatement devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Mais…

\- Écoute-moi, Harry ! Tu es notre fils, dans le passé, ou dans je ne sais quelle réalité. Ta mère s'appelle Lily Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Mais…

\- Et ton père s'appelle James Potter, le coupa t-elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais fit oui de la tête.

\- Alors considère que tu as un frère, un cousin et une cousine. Considère que tu as une famille qui est vivante, Harry ! Vivante grâce à toi et… Oh, mon ange, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu es en vie !

Elle embrassa ses joues et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte… Tu es en vie !

Une main se posa dans son dos et Harry retint un soupir en sentant son père se fondre dans cette étreinte.

\- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, murmura Lily.

Harry fit oui de la tête contre les cheveux de sa mère.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant aimé. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux.

Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui arrivait mais il était sûr d'une chose : si Voldemort n'était pas mort pour de bon, il ferait tout pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute et vivre cette vie pleinement. Il avait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

\- Papa, geignit-il, maman…

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Il la sentait passer et repasser sa main dans ses cheveux et il aurait aimé qu'elle fasse ça encore et encore.

Les yeux fermés, il se sentait vidé. D'un coté, il priait pour que le sommeil le prenne et de l'autre, il voulait juste profiter jusqu'au bout de la présence rassurante de sa mère. Harry essayait de combler avec force tout l'amour qui lui avait manqué.

Après sa visite de l'annexe qui avait duré moins de trente minutes parce qu'il était incapable de regarder ces photos sans se sentir désolé et aussi parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de la peine que cela faisait à ses parents, il avait passé l'après-midi à écouter sa mère et son père lui raconter certains exploits qu'il avait réalisés, comme tuer un basilic. Harry était horrifié que ses parents aient participé au combat mais ils en parlaient en riant et il avait trouvé ça incroyable.

Ils lui avaient parlé du duel des sorciers qu'il avait remporté contre sa mère, des matchs de Quidditch qu'il gagnait contre son père. De ses escapades pour sauver des loups-garous. Et même si Harry ne semblait pas surpris, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on parlait de lui.

Et ses parents ne donnaient pas cette impression. C'était plutôt comme s'ils lui racontaient la vie d'un ancêtre qu'ils avaient aimé et respectaient et dont les histoires loufoques et incroyables étaient encore d'actualité et absolument divertissantes.

Alors Harry comprit qu'ils ne parlaient pas de lui mais d'un ami qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur réellement fut de se dire que ses parents ne considéraient pas vraiment que c'était lui et en même temps, ils le savaient. Harry était soulagé d'avoir percé cet abcès. Mentir aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui sur cet aspect de sa vie lui paraissait abject. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouvait ça injuste que ses parents ne sachent pas.

Il était d'autant plus heureux que ce choix lui paraissait bon. Parce que ses parents s'étaient remis à devenir de nouveau ses parents et Harry était doucement redevenu Harry.

La voix de sa mère coupa le fil de ses pensées.

\- La photo que tu as prise, c'était lors de notre premier noël ensemble. Je crois qu'à ce moment là tu as sauvé deux situations qui semblaient désespérées : tu as sauvé la vie de Severus et le lien que j'avais avec ma sœur.

Harry ne répondit rien. Dans les méandres de sa fatigue, il se disait que s'il avait en effet pu avoir l'occasion de changer Pétunia Dursley, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

\- Qui a sauvé Severus ? fit Harry d'une petite voix.

Il sentit alors la main de sa mère hésiter un court moment, puis revenir dans ses cheveux.

\- Harry Adams, dit-elle finalement, Harry Adams a sauvé Severus Rogue.

Harry bougea un peu pour se rapprocher de sa mère. Il voulut lui dire qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais tout ça ne lui paraissait plus nécessaire à présent.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu peux me susurrer quelque chose ? Il parait qu'on était très bons amis ?

Mais Lord se contenta de sortir sa langue et caresser le bout de son nez. Harry accroupis dans l'herbe soupira.

\- C'est inutile, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry observa par-dessus son épaule pour voir Regulus s'approcher de lui, le corps serré dans un manteau noir. Pourtant, il faisait doux dans l'immense jardin de ses grands-parents.

\- Il ne parle plus depuis… Depuis le sort d'Adams.

\- Parce qu'il te parlait avant ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore parcouru tous les livres de ta bibliothèque ?

\- Pardon ?

Regulus se contenta de sourire mais Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- On dirait que je te dis tout.

\- Probablement parce que je veux tout savoir à ton sujet.

\- Nous étions proches ?

\- Nous sommes proches, Harry.

\- Pour le moment, dit-il sombrement, tu es un inconnu. Tu es le garçon qui a trouvé en premier un horcruxe et qui est mort noyé.

Harry se redressa et laissa Lord remonter le long de sa jambe sous le silence de Regulus.

\- Tu m'en veux parce que je ne veux pas que tu parles de Voldemort à tes parents ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je reconnais la façon de faire de Dumbledore. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même plutôt rassuré de te savoir vivant. Il y a au moins une personne qui sait à quoi il faut s'attendre. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui m'est arrivé.

Regulus leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait une tonne de choses à dire à Harry et durant ces dernières heures, il s'était rendu compte que le Harry qu'il avait devant lui donnait l'impression d'être plus combatif que celui qu'il avait fréquenté durant ses derniers instants. Ce Harry là était celui qui était prêt à tout et Regulus trouvait lui aussi rassurant de l'avoir.

Ce Harry là pouvait tout accepter.

\- Tu as volé un livre à Voldemort. Un livre de pure magie noire. Et tu l'as lu, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de choses en le faisant. Je crois que tu n'aurais jamais pu y survivre, en vérité. Tu l'as fait en désespoir de cause.

\- Ce livre, où est-il à présent ?

\- Caché. Et il vaut mieux qu'il le reste.

Harry tritura nerveusement son bracelet.

\- Le peu que tu as dit, c'est que tu as trouvé une alternative à la protection offerte par Lily mais au lieu de donner ta vie, tu as donné ta magie. En quelque sorte, c'était sûrement la même chose. Je pense que ça devait te protéger de la mort au moins une fois. Parce que tu étais persuadé que Voldemort te tuerait et que de cette manière, il ne s'en prendrait pas à ta mère.

\- D'accord, fit Harry.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir à ces nouvelles informations.

\- J'ai volé ce livre à Voldemort mais quand tu dis que j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses, qu'est ce que c'était au juste ?

Regulus l'observa franchement.

\- Tu es devenu comme lui, tu avais ses yeux.

Harry se planta devant lui et le regarda très sérieusement Une nouvelle fois, il se sentit comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été face à ces yeux verts.

\- Je suis sûr, commença-t-il, que tu as un doute sur ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre.

\- Harry…

Mais le garçon secoua doucement la main et baissa la tête. Harry était en pleine réflexion. Quelque chose qui puisse le protéger d'un sort de Voldemort. Sa magie sacrifiée. Il s'était sacrifié lui-même. Pour se sauver et sauver ses parents...

\- Je suis un horcruxe, fit-il finalement.

Regulus ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre parce que ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Il s'en était douté, il l'avait supposé. Il n'avait jamais osé y penser plus que ça. Qu'Harry fasse la même chose que Voldemort était logique et en même temps tellement impensable qu'il s'était forcé à ne pas y croire. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'aurait jamais fabriqué ces journaux pour conserver la mémoire d'Harry. Parce qu'une partie de lui espérait qu'Harry reviendrait. Mais pas comme ça. Pas dans le corps de l'enfant de James et Lily.

Et pourtant, c'était tellement logique...

\- Je pouvais partager les sentiments et la vision de Voldemort, poursuivit Harry, je pouvais parler fourchelangue et j'ai aussi fini par comprendre que ma peur des détraqueurs n'était pas réellement ma peur. Parce que j'entendais mon père et ma mère et je voyais le sort de mort, mais j'étais trop petit. Je partageais juste la peur de Voldemort. Sa peur de mourir. Je partageais ses souvenirs…

Le dernier des Black laissa Harry tirer ses propres conclusions.

\- J'ai fait un horcruxe et d'une manière ou d'une autre, au lieu de sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un, je me suis sacrifié moi, enfin ma magie c'est ça ? Mais je partage mes souvenirs, mes propres sensations et ce qui s'est passé à Durmstrang a du me faire quelque chose… J'avais une partie de Voldemort en moi et à présent, j'ai juste une partie de moi en moi.

\- Donc, fit Regulus en souriant doucement, tu restes Harry quoiqu'il arrive.

Et pour la première fois, Regulus vit le garçon sourire. D'un sourire franc, et la lueur d'innocence qu'il pensait avoir perdu, brilla malicieusement dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Alors il fut incapable de retenir son geste : de sa main valide, il attira le garçon contre lui.

Il se promit alors de ne jamais évoquer plus que ça la vie d'Harry Adams. Même si Lily et James avaient de bons souvenirs de lui et en avaient fait part à Harry, Regulus lui savait que le reste de sa vie était plus sombre et plus difficile. Il estimait qu'Harry n'avait nullement besoin de savoir ça et encore moins de s'impliquer dans la chasse de mage noir.

Ce n'était plus son rôle. Ce n'était plus son combat. Harry ne méritait pas de vivre ça.

Il méritait d'être heureux.

\- Tout ira bien, fit-il.

\- Je te crois, dit Harry.

Et c'était vrai, Harry le croyait. Tout son être bondissait de bienveillance envers Regulus.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

James attrapa la main de son fils et ce dernier la serra fortement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Harry résista à l'envie de se passer fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Plus ou moins.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Sirius et Severus… Ils peuvent comprendre.

Harry leva les yeux vers son père puis regarda sa mère.

\- Qu'ils sachent que je suis amnésique ne me dérange pas. Mais ça leur ferait de la peine de savoir que je ne me souviens plus d'eux comme ils sont. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le cacher. Mais si même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, est-ce vraiment utile de le dire à tout le monde ?

Harry s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Ils étaient restés un jour et une nuit au manoir et maintenant que la journée touchait à sa fin, James avait vaguement proposé de rejoindre Sirius et Severus pour ne pas les inquiéter encore plus.

Harry était fébrile. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Sirius, un peu moins de faire la connaissance du nouveau Severus et clairement paniqué à l'idée de rencontrer Louve. Mais son envie de revoir Charles pesait aussi lourd dans la balance.

Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas de dire de but en blanc que les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux n'avaient rien de joyeux. Il voulait juste baigner de nouveau dans l'atmosphère qu'il avait découverte en feuilletant ses souvenirs. Il sentait que quelque chose en lui le désirait ardemment et lui-même ne voulait pas compliquer sa vie.

\- Enfin, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, dit-il, si vous pensez que c'est mieux de leur dire…

\- Non, fit Lily, je pense qu'Harry a raison.

Elle se tourna vers James et attrapa sa main.

\- Juste le fait de dire que tu aies perdu la mémoire sera un choc immense mais... Harry… Tu te souviens d'eux et c'est tout ce qui compte. James ?

Son père fronçait toujours les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que Severus a une potion de mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aime pas mentir à Sirius.

\- Nous ne mentons pas. Harry a perdu la mémoire, c'est la vérité. Il se souvient graduellement, c'est aussi la vérité. Il est toujours Harry, c'est purement et simplement la vérité. Est-ce que tu vois notre fils dire à Sirius qu'il est heureux de savoir qu'il n'est pas allé en prison ?

James lâcha la main de sa femme et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

Lily se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il faut que tu oublies ton passé, je veux dire… Ce sont tes souvenirs et ils sont importants et oh ! misère que c'est compliqué, en effet.

Harry rigola.

\- En fait, plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que c'était juste un long, très long cauchemar et que je me réveille enfin et ça fait vraiment du bien. Je donne peut-être l'impression de profiter de cette situation mais… Je préfère ici, finit Harry dans un souffle.

James et Lily se regardèrent avec émotion.

\- Dans ce cas, dit James, ça sera juste nous pour cette fois.

\- Juste nous, reprit Lily.

Harry sourit de plus belle. Le sourire tout à fait normal de leur fils.

\- Alors on peut y aller ?

\- Et Regulus ?

\- Il nous rejoindra sûrement plus tard.

Harry fit un bref signe de tête. Il avait vu Regulus s'éclipser après leur repas, il ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié jusqu'à que ce que James décide de retourner chez Severus.

Harry tint fermement la main de son père et Lord contre son ventre. Puis il laissa le crochet du voyage s'agripper à son corps.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ils avaient atterri aux abords d'une rivière et Harry sut immédiatement qu'il connaissait cet endroit. Il resta un long moment à observer le bas de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Puis une pression sur sa main le fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Je sais où on est, dit-il.

Lily lui adressa un sourire tendre et Harry ne lâcha pas sa main. Ils remontèrent la pente herbeuse jusqu'à revenir près d'une route entourée de jolies maisons. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, qui avait cessé de tenir la main de sa mère, bifurque sur une rue et ses parents sur une autre.

\- Harry, c'est par là, fit son père.

Mais Harry avait penché la tête vers une autre direction.

\- C'est chez grand-père là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère fit oui de la tête. Harry avait senti la bouffé familière le percuter de plein fouet.

\- Mais ce n'est plus sa maison. Elle a été vendu.

Harry rejoignit ses parents. Il savait pourquoi elle avait été vendue : ses grands-parents étaient morts.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas mon ange, je suis heureuse que tu te rappelles de ça.

Harry sourit maladroitement et suivit ses parents dans un quartier plus sombre et moins riche où les maisons mitoyennes étaient tristes à mourir. Pourtant, il avait la sensation que c'était un endroit qu'il aimait bien. Tout en marchant, il fixait le chemin droit devant lui quand il distingua quelque chose courir dans sa direction.

L'air lui manqua presque en comprenant ce qui avançait vers eux : un énorme chien noir.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort encore et il lui fallut peu de temps pour se mettre aussi à courir vers l'animal. Le chien se jeta littéralement sur lui et Harry du s'appuyer sur sa jambe pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

\- Sirius !

Harry serra l'animal contre lui, passant ses mains dans sa fourrure épaisse et sombre. Le sentiment qui le parcourait à ce moment était impossible à décrire. C'était un soulagement intense qui l'étreignait douloureusement. Voir Sirius bondissant autour de lui la queue battante était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru revoir. Harry se sentait écrasé par un bonheur immense. Au fond, loin dans son esprit, l'image de Sirius tombant à travers le voile se mélangea à cette nouvelle vision.

Sirius était en vie.

Il aboya dans sa direction et Harry attrapa de nouveau son énorme tête pour le caresser. Il était tellement émerveillé par le chien qu'il ne voyait pas le regard empli de tristesse de James et Lily. Il ne vit pas non plus les trois autres personnes qui s'approchaient jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle.

\- HARRY !

Le jeune homme se redressa pour voir la jolie tête rousse de Charles. L'enfant piétina rapidement le sol dans sa direction et Harry abandonna Sirius pour attraper son frère.

\- Charlie-boy !

Il le souleva du sol et embrassa sa tempe. Charles gloussa contre lui et Harry le reposa au sol.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?! Pourquoi tu t'es trompé ? Tu m'as même pas dit au revoir !

Harry se baissa à sa hauteur le cœur battant, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Sirius.

\- Je suis désolé Charlie-boy. J'ai un peu paniqué et j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

\- Mais c'est bon maintenant ? Tu restes là ?

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

\- Oui, je reste là.

Charles lui fit un grand sourire dévoilant toute ses dents, puis il le contourna pour foncer vers les jambes de ses parents. James le souleva et Harry les observa se serrer les uns contre les autres.

Il se redressa pour être de nouveau attrapé. La tête qui reposait sur son épaule avait des cheveux rose bonbon. Harry écarquilla les yeux, un nom faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres : celui de Tonks, mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Louve… Tu m'étouffes.

La jeune fille se contenta de le serrer encore plus fortement.

\- Espèce d'idiot, dit-elle.

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Puis elle se mit à glousser.

\- Lord me chatouille !

\- Bien fait pour toi.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait un sourire niais sur le visage tandis que Louve le toisait un peu durement de ses beaux yeux bleus en amande. C'était une expression étrange. Il devinait les traits de Remus et ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui n'était pas Tonks.

Harry se sentit nauséeux à cette pensée. Il n'y aurait pas de Teddy. Son neveu n'existerait pas. Remus était mort et sa femme aussi. Comme s'il fallait tout de même que le temps suivent son chemin...

Harry hésita un moment puis leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Louve qui le gratifia d'un sourire.

Louve, c'était un chouette prénom pour une chouette fille, pensa t-il.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle.

-Non, j'ai mal au ventre.

Louve rigola.

\- Comment tu vas faire quand tu devras apprendre à transplaner ? dit-elle en riant.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Laisse moi rire ! Je suis persuadée que tu feras ça presque du premier coup.

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait le faire maintenant. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de baguette.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Le frisson désagréable qui le parcourut fut à la hauteur de sa surprise quand il braqua son regard sur l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

Si ses parents étaient ceux de ses souvenirs en plus vieux, si sur les photos il avait reconnu Sirius, Severus Rogue était celui qu'il aurait eu du mal à reconnaître en vrai.

Il n'y avait presque plus rien de son ancien professeur de potions. Plus de longs cheveux noirs graisseux mais une coupe courte qui dégageait son front et ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs, son nez toujours crochu, mais son visage avait un aspect plus doux, plus serein. Et ses dents n'étaient plus jaunes et affreusement plantées dans ses gencives. L'homme qui était devant lui prenait soin de son physique.

Harry essaya du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa surprise. Severus Rogue avait abandonné son éternel robe sombre et portait une chemise grise, sur un pantalon vert foncé. C'était un autre homme.

\- Bo… Bonjour.

Harry préfèra ne rien ajouter de plus et il réprima une étrange grimace en voyant le professeur sourire avec douceur.

\- L'idée était de sortir le chien mais je pense que nous allons faire ça plus tard.

Sirius, qui faisait la fête à James et Lily, aboya de mécontentement mais ils firent tous demi-tour, Charles expliquant en long en large et en travers toutes les activités que Sirius, Severus et Louve avait trouvées pour lui changer les idées.

Louve avait passé son bras contre celui d'Harry et Harry aimait cette proximité.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez si tôt ? demanda t-elle.

Harry mordit sa langue. Mais son père répondit à sa place.

\- Le manque, probablement.

\- Haha très drôle ! fit Louve en souriant.

.

L'impasse du Tisseur se terminait avec une seule maison à l'aspect extérieur négligé. Mais Harry n'était pas choqué : elle tenait debout normalement, pas comme le Terrier. Sur le porche, il y avait un banc en bois où traînait une poupée, les murs de la maison étaient peints d'un blanc qui s'écaillait par endroits. Dès que Severus ouvrit la porte, Sirius passa entre ses jambes et Harry devina qu'il s'était aussitôt retransformé.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était clairement impatient de découvrir ce nouvel aspect de la vie de Sirius, un peu plus gêné en revanche de découvrir celui de Rogue.

Il laissa Louve passer devant lui et entra à son tour. Dans le vestibule qui donnait sur un escalier et sur toute la partie salon cuisine, Harry avisa le porte manteau qui était couvert de capes et vestes. Il vit Louve jeter négligemment ses chaussures et Charles courir sur le canapé le plus proche du feu, tirant sur lui une figurine de monstre.

Harry, même s'il avait visité cet endroit dans le journal de Regulus, n'en revenait pas d'y être en vrai. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le canapé et les fauteuils, sur les pierres de la cheminée, sur les photos qui s'y trouvaient dont plusieurs de lui et Charles. Il parcourut la pièce, caressant la grande table en bois du bout des doigts. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius qui sifflait en préparant du thé.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Derrière, il entendait Severus discuter avec sa mère, sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Sirius allait bien. Mieux que bien. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cernes, il n'était pas maladivement maigre. S'il y avait une barbe qui mangeait son visage, elle n'était pas sale et hirsute mais semblait très bien entretenue. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramassés en un chignon. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean noir et Harry vit sur ses bras finement musclés de nombreux tatouages mais rien qui ne ressemblait à ceux d'avant. Harry arrêta son regard sur un jeune cerf qui gambadait sur sa peau.

\- Il est bien, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt, il ressemblera à son père. Heureusement qu'il y a un autre faon, quelque part.

Harry releva la tête vers Sirius et ce dernier le regarda étrangement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda son parrain.

Harry éclaira son visage d'un sourire.

\- Tu vas tatouer mes enfants et ceux de Charles aussi ?

\- S'il n'y a plus de place sur ma peau, je ferais en sorte que Severus se fasse tatouer à ma place.

\- J'ai entendu et il en est hors de question, fit une voix dans le salon.

\- Moi je veux ! cria Louve.

\- Hors de question, répéta Severus plus durement.

Et Harry reconnut enfin un peu du professeur de potion acariâtre et colérique de ses souvenirs.

\- Et toi Harry, tu n'es pas tenté ?

\- Et bien..., commença Harry.

\- Hors de question !

Cette fois-ci c'était Lily qui venait de crier. Sirius et Harry se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire.

.

Avait-il déjà passé une aussi bonne journée ?Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Ou s'il s'en rappelait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les bonnes journées de son ancienne vie.

Non, celle-ci, même si elle avait débuté étrangement, s'était terminée de la meilleure des façons.

Presque tout s'était passé sans accroc. Harry, à part des expressions de surprise, avait réussi à agir normalement. Il surprenait parfois les regards inquiets de ses parents mais finalement tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Louve était comme dans ses souvenirs : pleine de joie et d'entrain. Elle répondait aussi parfois de façon sarcastique et Severus, s'il l'a rappelait à l'ordre, le faisait toujours d'un ton doux. Harry avait cependant préféré éviter de discuter avec le maître des potions. Il ne savait définitivement pas comment se comporter. Même si ses souvenirs lui avaient donné des indices, Harry trouvait ça déplacé et bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à dissocier l'image qu'il avait de lui d'avec celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Alors il s'était contenté de coller Sirius comme un caneton.

Et Sirius avait accueilli son attachement avec joie.

A présent qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Louve, il réfléchissait à tout ce que la journée lui avait apporté. Il avait eu la joie de trouver ses valises disposées dans la pièce et un lit d'appoint qu'il n'était même pas en train d'utiliser. Charles avait élu domicile sur son torse et Harry devinait qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il détestait souffrir de lacunes concernant sa famille. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à les entendre parler de choses qu'il avait faites et ne pas pouvoir y ajouter des anecdotes. Et Louve était la pire, elle ponctuait la plupart des phrases avec des « tu t'en souviens ! ». Harry, même s'il était plus heureux que jamais, n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment de malaise d'être un traître.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer Louve. Sa sœur de cœur était avachie sur son bureau, le nez collé à une loupe pendant qu'elle grattait une petite pièce en argent. Harry avait été agréablement surpris en voyant les nombreux bijoux qu'elle avait forgés de ses doigts. Il aimait l'idée que peut-être elle et lui travaillaient parfois ensemble. Lui sur des sculptures et elle sur des boucles d'oreilles.

Penser à Louve le fit penser à Natasha, puis à Hermione. Il se surprit en se rendant compte que Natasha lui manquait autant que son amie Gryffondor.

Il se redressa un peu au même moment où Louve levait la tête de son travail pour s'étirer.

\- Je n'arrive plus à rien, il est trop tard.

Elle se leva et grimpa sur le lit. Harry se poussa et tenta de placer Charles correctement entre eux. Louve se glissa sous la couette et passa son bras contre le ventre du garçon endormi. Harry s'allongea de l'autre coté tourné vers son frère et la jeune fille.

\- Décidément, j'ai beau te faire des tas de boucles, tu remets toujours les mêmes, soit les plumes, soit les baguettes.

Harry bailla.

\- Je sais pas, j'aime bien cette forme. Mais les têtes de cerfs sont vraiment belles.

Tout en parlant, il ferma les yeux.

\- Harry, ne t'endors pas, vas éteindre la lumière.

\- Mh, fais-le toi, dit Harry somnolent.

Louve grogna mais sortit du lit.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi !

Louve se dirigea vers l'interrupteur de la chambre et l'éteignit mais dans la foulée, elle décida de sortir pour étancher une soif nouvelle. Elle regarda Harry et Charles qui dormaient puis sortit le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle passa devant les deux chambres closes et descendit les escaliers mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant le son des voix des adultes. Elle s'assit sur les marches en soupirant. Il fallait toujours qu'ils tiennent conseil jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais Louve aimait bien les écouter pour découvrir tout un tas de choses, comme par exemple la concrétisation du tournoi des six sorciers. Ou encore le déclin de cet empaffé de Fudge. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il fallait être contre lui, mais si ses deux pères le disaient, c'est que c'était vrai.

Alors elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir quels étaient les potins croustillants du soir.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Sirius faisait les cents pas dans le salon et Severus le suivait des yeux sans rien dire.

\- Vous en êtes surs ? Je veux dire… Il à l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Il a discuté avec Louve toute l'après-midi !

Lily poussa un soupir.

\- Il se souvient de beaucoup de choses, dit-elle, mais pas de tout.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour sa mémoire, Severus ? demanda James.

Severus se tourna vers le meilleur ami de son compagnon. S'il lui demandait ça, c'était sûrement parce que même Lily n'avait pas de solution. A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée, pensa Severus.

\- Des potions qui agissent sur la mémoire, c'est quelque chose de rare et de dangereux. Et ça ne rappelle pas des souvenirs enfouis d'un claquement de doigt. Mais il y a d'autres alternatives.

James se pencha, clairement intrigué. Le professeur observa Lily et celle-ci grimaçait comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait proposer.

\- Quoi ? fit Sirius.

\- L'hypnose, ou la légilimancie.

\- Surtout pas ! s'alarma James.

Severus et Sirius le regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit-il précipitamment, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de quelqu'un fouillant dans la tête de mon fils.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, fit Severus.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Sirius alarmé.

\- Rien, strictement rien. Il faut juste être normal, comme aujourd'hui. Je crois que ça aide. Il agit par instinct mais Harry se sent déjà assez mal d'avoir oublié pour que l'on lui rappelle cet état de fait, expliqua Lily.

\- Mais c'est peut-être temporaire ?

James serra les dents. Tout tendait à prouver qu'Harry pouvait faire croire qu'il n'avait rien oublié vu son comportement, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Son émerveillement en regardant Sirius, la façon qu'il avait eue de détailler la maison. Son air gêné quand il ne savait plus quoi répondre à Louve...

Mais il ne se voyait pas dire à Sirius qu'Harry avait oublié leurs vacances, leurs réunions de famille, leurs anniversaires. Leurs fêtes et leurs soucis. Et qu'il en avait d'autres dans la tête.

Il avait compris que la situation était plus lourde que ce qu'elle laissait paraître quand Harry avait fondu vers Sirius. Il voulait s'accrocher à l'envie d'Harry de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il avait juste envie de serrer son fils contre lui et de lui murmurer que tout irait bien.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit-il, mais en attendant, je ne pense pas qu'il se plaindra.

\- Évidemment, siffla Severus, il est buté comme son père.

James sourit et Lily attrapa sa main. En haut des marches, Louve Lupin avalait la nouvelle avec horreur.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir (cette nuit) les agneaux. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment en famille. N'hésitez pas à me dire oui...ou non XD. Sur ce à la revoyure! Koeur sur vous!**


	10. Ensemble et seul

Edit: J'ai de gros problèmes avec FFnet ces derniers temps pour poster mes chapitres. Encore aujourd'hui si je fais copier/collé j'aperçois toutes les description de police rendant la lecture illisible, je suis donc obligée d'importer mes documents. Seulement, je perds tout ce qui est en gras/ italique / soulignée. Si vous êtes auteur et que vous avez à un moment donné rencontré le même problème que moi, je suis preneuse pour avoir un petit coup de pouce, parce que ça devient épuisant. Si vous ne voyez pas les textes dans la police désignée j'en suis extrêmement désolée.

BONJOUR ! Comment allez-vous, moi super bien ! Dès qu'il fait beau je pète a forme !

Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien…parlons de Retour Livre I.

Je sais, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'attente concernant cette histoire. Je prends en compte toutes vos envies. La baguette, Poudlard, la coupe de quidditch, la coupe de feu, les Malfoy…Retour est vraiment l'histoire sur laquelle je me concentre à fond. Moi qui voulais écrire des OS par ci par là, ou au moins quelque chose pour remercier Titou Douh et bien je ne peux pas.

Je ne me plains pas ! Loin de là, j'ai conscience de vous donner des informations au compte goutte. Je ne crois pas que vous réalisiez encore à quel point cette histoire va être longue et toutes les choses que j'ai en réserve. Même si j'en connais la fin, même si je sais ou je vais, il y a toujours des petites modifications, des choses que j'ajuste.

Je veux encore vous rassurer sur la fin de cette histoire, sur sa vie et son avancée ! Tout ce que vous voulez aura forcément une place à un moment ou un autre.

Et je veux aussi vous remercier ! Pour celles et ceux qui lisent et écrivent, vous devez savoir à quel point se sentir soutenue par les lecteurs booste la créativité et la motivation. Ça fait du bien d'avoir des retours, positif ou négatif, ça veut dire que vous faites attention à ce que l'on écrit. Je ne blâme pas les lecteurs anonymes, des fois (pas mal de fois) j'en suis une. Mais maintenant que j'écris je comprends à quel point ça fait du bien de voir que des gens apprécient ce que l'on fait.

J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir ! Et que l'attente des futurs chapitres ne sera pas une trop longue torture !

Sur ce, les agneaux, je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse avec la suite !

Mireillelabeille : Huhu merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'en suis fan, c'est un peu dur de rassembler tout ces persos dans la même pièce mais aahh, ça fait du bien ! C'est une bonne question, et c'est bien de la poser, parce que j'ai aussi une réponse pour elle. Bientôt XD ! Encore une fois tu as raison, concernant Sirius, Louve et Severus mais ça c'est une autre petite histoire ! Oui mais Regulus est plus cool que Dumbledore (comment ça je n'ai pas vraiment d'amour pour Dumby !). Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

Lassa : Haha quel jeu de mot dis donc ! Merci, merci, ravie que la petite dose de bonne humeur soit pleinement partagé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà et maintenant le chapitre, bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **ENSEMBLE ET SEUL**

 **« Everybody stand as one  
We don't care where you come from  
You'll never be alone »**

Stand as one. Mat Bastard

.

.

Mugin s'étala gracieusement sur la table du jardin, poussant carafes de jus d'orange et de lait, tasses et assiettes. Seuls les bons réflexes de James et Severus permirent de sauver le petit déjeuner. Charles applaudit la prouesse de l'oiseau qui s'arrêta sur les jambes d'Harry avant de mordiller le col de son haut.

\- Maudite bestiole, grogna Sirius. Harry, tu aurais pu apprendre les bonnes manières à ton oiseau !

Harry rigola doucement et donna un morceau de bacon au corbeau, qui croassa de plaisir.

\- Il s'entraîne à soigner son entrée, c'est tout.

\- Entraîne-le mieux que ça, alors ! dit Louve qui tentait d'éponger le jus qui était tombé sur sa robe.

Harry décacheta son courrier et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture, un sourire amusé se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une lettre de Dimitri.

\- Vraiment ? fit Lily. Ils n'ont pas tardé !

Harry s'empressa de se lever et quitta la table du jardin pour retourner à l'intérieur. Louve l'observa partir puis se tourna vers Lily.

\- Il n'a pas l'intention de nous dire qu'il a perdu la mémoire, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- Louve ! souffla Sirius.

Louve haussa les épaules.

\- On ne dirait pas, continua t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il a oublié ?

James et Lily la regardèrent, surpris, mais Louve piocha un toast sans se laisser démonter.

\- Il a pas oublié, chanta Charles. Il se souvient de mon anniversaire et il se souvient que j'aime les tortues et le pain d'épice !

Louve sourit et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Donc tout va bien.

Severus observa sa fille avec une pointe d'anxiété mêlée à de la surprise. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle écouterait cette conversation et en un sens, il préférait ça plutôt que de le lui cacher.

Ils reprirent tous leur petit déjeuner en silence.

.

Harry décacheta rapidement la lettre de Dimitri de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait en en recevant une de Ron ou d'Hermione. Et bien, sûr elle était écrite en Russe mais il n'eut aucun mal à la traduire.

 _ **"Harry,**_

 _ **Je crois que je te déteste, sale gosse, d'être parti comme ça ! Mais je suppose que vous n'aviez pas le choix... Cela signifie-t-il que ton état a empiré ou que vous avez trouvé une solution ? Je n'aime pas du tout ne pas savoir ce qui t'arrive et je n'aime pas l'idée que le mois de vacance qu'on aurait du passer ensemble (ainsi que ton anniversaire), tu finisses par le passer en Angleterre.**_

 _ **Natasha me dit que je suis stupide, vu qu'on passe toute l'année ensemble. Mais tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il y a un « pendant » et un « après » et que ce n'est absolument pas pareil. Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il t'arrive, essaie de m'appeler - par téléphone ou par cheminette.**_

 _ **Je suppose que tu as du retrouvé Louve, passe lui le bonjour de ma part, dis-moi de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux aussi.**_

 _ **Natasha a décidé de ne pas t'envoyer de lettre vu qu'elle est à coté de moi pendant que je l'écris. On dirait qu'elle se fiche bien de qui arrive.**_

 _ **Ce n'est absolument pas vrai !"**_

 _ **Harry rit en voyant la phrase écrite rapidement.**_

 _ **"Salut Harry ! Pas besoin que je sois sur ton dos, je suis persuadée que tu es fatigué qu'on se fasse du mouron pour toi. Si tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, tu nous l'aurais dit… N'est ce pas !?**_

 _ **Dim' ne parle pas du plus important. De notre super, super, super projet qui a fonctionné ! OH BON SANG, j'ai hâte que tu vois ça ! Trois ans, Harry, il nous a fallu trois ans et on a réussi. Dimitri n'arrête pas de dire que c'est grâce à lui mais ce n'est pas lui qui a fourni tous les efforts ! On te ramène ça dès qu'on vient en Angleterre pour la coupe.**_

 _ **Tu nous manques affreusement, Ryry !**_

 _ **Réponds vite.**_

 _ **Nat' et Dim'"**_

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois, se demandant ce qu'était ce super projet qui avait mis beaucoup de temps à être terminé. Mais il voulait aussi leur répondre immédiatement. Il monta les escaliers menant à la chambre de Louve et récupéra du papier puis s'assit en face du bureau.

 _ **"Nat' et Dim',**_

 _ **Désolé d'être parti comme un voleur, je suis aussi dépité que vous de ne pas passer ce mois en votre compagnie. Mon état n'a pas empiré mais je me souviens doucement de plus de choses. De la même manière que je t'en avais déjà parlé Dimitri, ça vient sous forme de sensations, de pressentiments. Je ne l'explique pas et mes parents voulaient juste l'avis d'une autre personne.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne me souviens pas de cet incroyable projet mais j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus. Mais peut-être que ça me reviendra quand on se reverra. Dès fois, je me souviens sur le coup et des fois, non.**_

 _ **Vous me manquez aussi (et c'est vrai !).**_

 _ **J'essaierai de vous appeler !**_

 _ **Ryry**_

 _ **Ps : Louve a les cheveux roses."**_

\- Mais dès demain, je deviens blonde.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement.

\- Lou !

Louve lui adressa un immense sourire et s'assit sur le bureau.

\- Tu sais que c'est énervant de devoir te partager ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que je dois te parler de toi et Nolan ?

Louve prit un air faussement meurtri.

\- Alors tu te souviens de certaines choses.

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

\- Comment…

\- Je suis la reine de l'espionnage et notre famille aime le drame et faire preuve de peu de discrétion.

\- Ils en ont parlé à Severus et Sirius ?

\- Bon sang, Sirius en serait malade de savoir que tu lui caches des choses. Quelle mauvaise manie tu as de vouloir tout garder pour toi, des fois !

\- Je ne garde pas tout pour moi, gronda Harry.

\- Tu es là pour soutenir les autres mais quand il s'agit de toi, c'est boite fermée et on jette la clé ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu faire semblant de ne pas être amnésique juste pour ne pas angoisser tes parents mais que ta nature de brave t'a fait cracher le morceau !

Harry fronça les sourcils. A quel point Louve le connaissait-elle ? C'était vraiment étrange : il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Hermione qui lui jetait au visage son stupide complexe du héros.

\- Mais je l'ai dit.

\- Heureusement que tu l'as fait, tu n'es pas bête, Harry. Et tu n'es pas méchant.

Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et observa Louve qui ne cessait pas de sourire.

\- Quoi ? fit-il.

\- Rien, c'est juste que… On ne dirait pas que tu as perdu la mémoire, c'est tout. Tu te souviens de la fois où avec Nolan, on a peint la fourrure de Syracuse et les parents étaient furieux ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Louve se mit à faire balancer ses pieds dans le vide.

\- Et la fois ou on a fait une partie de cache-cache et où tu étais tellement bien caché sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'on a mis une journée entière à te trouver ? J'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée que nos parents m'accusent de t'avoir perdu à jamais et tu ne faisais que dormir !

Harry secoua la tête mais réprima un sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où Charles, pour imiter un chien, t'a mordu si fort qu'il a laissé une vilaine marque sur ta peau !

Harry rigola pour de bon.

\- Et la fois où Nolan a rasé tes cheveux parce que, je cite : « ils repousseront plus beaux » ?

Harry éclata de rire encore plus fort.

\- C'est pas vrai !? dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et pour te venger, tu as taillé ses sourcils !

Cette fois-ci, Louve partagea son hilarité. Harry riait comme si c'était normal, comme si, oui, il avait fait toutes ces choses. C'était le cas, en vérité. Mais ces souvenirs, il ne les avait pas... Il cessa de rire et observa Louve qui avait aussi repris un air sérieux.

\- Je vais te rappeler tout ça, Harry, et on va voir ce que ça donne.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Je peux ne jamais me souvenir de rien.

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, petit prince. Il y a des pensines, des photos, et moi je me souviens. On fera avec ça !

Harry se sentit reconnaissant. Il se demandait si toute sa famille était comme ça. Douce, aimante et compréhensive. C'était une merveilleuse pensée.

Puis il porta sa main à son lobe d'oreille.

\- Tu n'étais pas heureuse, dit-il sombrement.

Louve cessa de faire basculer ses jambes et Harry releva un regard désolé vers elle.

\- Pendant un moment. Et c'est passé. Je suppose que les souvenirs qui marquent le plus sont ceux qui sont douloureux.

Harry essaya d'envisager cette possibilité mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Pardon.

\- De quoi ? Il t'arrive toujours de ces trucs ! Comme si tu cherchais les ennuis !

\- C'est loin d'être volontaire, je te rassure.

Louve amena sa main contre le front d'Harry et écarta ses mèches pour dévoiler celle sans couleur.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, petit frère.

Harry put juste partager sa joie avec un sourire.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

Il passait et repassait ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Au final, même sans avoir été attaqué par Voldemort il se retrouvait marqué de deux façons : ses cheveux et cette marque sur son torse.

Il retira sa main et attrapa les bords du lavabo, observant sérieusement son reflet dans la glace tout en essayant de réfléchir à ce que Regulus lui avait dit. Il était sûr et certain d'être son propre horcruxe mais ce qu'il trouvait étrange, c'est qu'un autre lui devrait être en vie, de la même manière qu'ils avaient été deux quand il avait remonté le temps. Même si Voldemort était mort, il y avait eu des parties de lui un peu partout. Alors il aurait du rester une partie de lui quelque part. Et peut-être que Regulus s'était en vérité attendu à cette autre partie. Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner le schéma exact de ses pensées.

Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête mais il se força à y réfléchir pour de vrai.

Il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps et au lieu de revenir une ou deux heures en arrière, il était revenu plus de vingt ans en arrière. Et il avait tout fait pour essayer de sauver ses parents. Harry se reconnaissait. Même s'il avait été surpris de se découvrir à Serpentard, il trouvait que ça faisait sens. C'était le meilleur des choix, quand il voyait à présent ce qu'était Severus. Il comprenait que pour sauver ses parents, il fallait empêcher Severus de se tourner vers Voldemort, et il avait sûrement fait pareil pour Regulus. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, en revanche, c'était pourquoi il avait réussi à voler quelque chose à Voldemort et pourquoi il n'en avait pas profité pour le détruire immédiatement.

Harry ferma les yeux, chassant sa propre image. S'était-il approché de Voldemort, avait-il laissé Dumbledore agir ? Il avait écouté ses parents ne pas tarir d'éloges sur Harry Adams, mais Regulus était resté plus silencieux à ce sujet, lui parlant de son sacrifice dans les grandes lignes.

Il était à présent curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de pire. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et tout en se posant ces questions, il se demanda s'il avait réussi à sauver d'autres personnes. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de soupirer : voulait-il réellement répondre à ces questions ? Même si Harry Adams était lui, ce n'était pas encore vraiment lui. Peut-être existait-il quelque part dans le monde une ombre d'Harry Adams qui vivait, ou plutôt survivait, en usant de petites créatures comme hôte sans savoir où aller... Perdu et sans mémoire.

A cette pensée, Harry frissonna de tout son long. Harry Adams avait vécu en même temps que lui enfant. C'était déjà une aberration en soi mais ça, c'était pire.

Il se refusa à y réfléchir plus que ça. Il était fatigué de se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris. Harry rouvrit les yeux et remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il longea le couloir et s'arrêta au niveau de la première porte, celle qui était toujours fermée, puis continua sa marche.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Le reste de la matinée, il le consacra à un travail d'observation. Après avoir envoyé Mugin et s'être fait mordre plutôt douloureusement, il avait rejoint ses parents dans le jardin. A sa plus grande joie, il avait trouvé son père sous sa forme de cerf et Sirius en chien jouant avec Charles et Louve. Harry aurait aimé jouer aussi mais à la place, il préféra s'asseoir sur le banc à bascule à coté de sa mère. De là, il pouvait observer Severus Rogue travailler consciencieusement sur des parchemins, son père et son parrain amuser la galerie, ainsi que son frère et sa « sœur » rire à gorge déployée.

De là, il pouvait savourer avec une joie intense la vision de Sirius et James réunis. Parce qu'il avait en mémoire toute la peine de Sirius sur la perte de son meilleur ami jamais son parrain n'avait cessé de lui parler de son père.

Et pour la première fois, Harry réalisa avec bonheur qu'il n'y aurait pas de mage noir dans sa tête pour troubler cette tranquillité. Pour la première fois, Harry oublia tout ce qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Une main serra brièvement la sienne et Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Ça va, mon ange ?

\- Bien, répondit Harry, ça va vraiment bien.

James ne tarda pas à gambader vers lui, dévoilant sa majestueuse tête cornue. Il se baissa et mordilla le t-shirt d'Harry pour le forcer à se lever. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, il fit partie de ceux courant après Charles, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Lui-même avait du mal à fermer la bouche.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle. Il secoua la tête, voulant prévenir Sirius que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il connaissait cette scène par cœur : il en avait fait des cauchemars.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en plein poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Harry bondit, s'échappant des bras de Neville pour rattraper Sirius. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans ce voile.

Il ne fallait pas.

« …Harry. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était plus Sirius qui tombait avec une lenteur accablante. C'était lui. Mais lui avec les cheveux blonds. Lui avec des yeux éteints, sans couleur, sans vie.

Il tenta de se précipiter pour attraper sa propre main.

Il se contenta de murmurer son prénom.

.

Harry sursauta, le cœur battant et la sueur collant ses cheveux à son front. Ce n'était pas son cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller. La douleur dans sa hanche lui fit comprendre que Charles lui avait donné un méchant coup de pied dans son sommeil.

Il se redressa et bascula la tête sur le coté. Son petit frère dormait en travers du lit, sa tête collée contre le dos de Louve. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre et Harry comprit qu'il s'était éveillé en pleine nuit.

Il se décala sur le coté, essayant de chasser la désagréable sensation d'horreur qui parcourait son esprit. La mort de Sirius semblait vouloir se répéter encore et encore dans son crâne mais le fait qu'elle se superpose à son propre visage le rendait encore plus malade.

Harry s'extirpa du lit en silence et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mouilla le visage. Même là, il sentait son cœur battre un rythme infernal dans sa poitrine. Subitement, il se sentit profondément seul, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si son cœur se creusait d'un énorme vide et qu'un poids énorme alourdissait tout son corps. Et il fut prit d'une furieuse envie de fondre en larmes.

Il grogna, serra les dents et se frotta vivement le visage. Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Pire encore : il ne savait pas s'il voulait pleurer de joie, de frustration, de peur ou de tristesse. Il avait l'impression que des tas de sentiments faisaient rage en lui, tous voulant prendre le dessus.

\- Allez… Ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

Il se força à sortir de la salle de bain et à reprendre courage. Il avait conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas envie d'en faire toute une introspection. A la place, il retourna dans la chambre et fouilla à l'aveugle ses valises en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malgré son départ précipité, il avait rangé en premier les deux journaux les plus anciens qu'il avait. Il récupéra le premier et fouilla encore pour trouver son étui à lunettes.

Prudemment, Harry sortit de nouveau de la chambre et descendit dans le salon. La maison de Severus était plongée dans un calme presque angoissant. Harry mit ça sur le compte de son état à fleur de peau. Il avait besoin de ne pas penser. Il avait besoin de se souvenir.

Il plaça ses lunettes sur son nez et alluma une des lampes du salon. Il couvrit ses jambes d'un plaid abandonné sur le canapé et entama sa lecture.

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

\- Hey, petit prince !

Harry grogna et jeta sa main en l'air pour chasser celle qui le secouait.

\- Debout, fainéant !

Harry récupéra son oreiller et couvrit sa tête avec mais des mains vicieuses se glissèrent sous son haut et commencèrent le chatouiller. Il bondit comme un diable et tomba du lit, pour trouver une Louve victorieuse, les poings sur les hanches, au-dessus de lui.

Elle était déjà habillée, d'un t-shirt Jurassic Park et d'un short en jean noir.

\- Quoi, grogna Harry.

\- Il est plus de dix heures, paresseux. C'est les vacances ! On a plein de choses à faire.

\- Techniquement, fit Harry en retirant ses lunettes avec lesquelles il s'était endormi, je ne devrais pas être ici, donc ignore-moi jusqu'à août.

Il vit le visage de Louve se parer d'un air de pur étonnement.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Louve haussa les épaules.

\- Un truc similaire à l'année dernière.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les fesses sur le matelas et tendit la main pour aider Harry à se remettre en position assise.

\- Où est Charles ?

\- Déjà furieux, dès le matin.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Il avait finalement réussi à chasser son cauchemar après avoir passé quelques jours en hiver 1990 à boire des chocolats chauds avec de la guimauve et à regarder des vieux films d'horreur moches en compagnie de Natasha. Ça avait suffi à lui remonter le moral pour retourner dormir. Ceci dit, ça ne suffisait pas à éteindre la voix de l'inquiétude et peut-être aussi celle de la solitude. Harry se sentait exactement de la même façon qu'il s'était senti durant l'année où il se retrouvait dans la tête de Voldemort et de Nagini : impuissant et incompris. Le fait que sa famille sache ce qu'il en était ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir amené les problèmes avec lui.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Oui, j'ai une faim de loup.

\- Hey, c'est ma phrase !

Harry se releva en riant. Il abandonna ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et vérifia qu'il avait tout de même rangé le journal correctement. Louve le suivit d'un pas joyeux. A peine eut-il mis un pied hors de la chambre qu'il entendit déjà les râles de Charles.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas quand ils virent le garçon enfoncé dans le canapé les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Harry fut surpris de trouver son frère réellement fâché. Depuis qu'il était revenu à lui, Charles avait été un amour, joueur, un peu boudeur mais rien qui ne durait vraiment. Le jeune homme avança vers lui et Charles le foudroya du regard.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si t'étais pas tombé dans l'eau, on serait pas ici !

Harry resta estomaqué.

\- Charles !

C'était sa mère. Charles se redressa et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je devais voir Mikaël et on avait prévu plein de choses ! J'aime pas ici !

Harry observa sa mère qui avait l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour garder son calme.

\- Et puis si Harry il est malade, tu pouvais le soigner toi, t'es docteur ! Ou Oncle Sev, il peut lui donner une potion ! Et comme ça on rentre à la maison !

\- Ça suffit, Charles, je n'apprécie pas ta façon de parler et ta réaction est démesurée. J'aimerais que tu te calme, à présent.

Charles sauta du fauteuil.

\- NON ! C'est toujours tout pour Harry ! Jamais on fait ce que je veux !

Et sur ces mots, il courut en direction de la porte du jardin et la claqua avec force. Harry s'approcha de sa mère qui se massait les tempes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis qu'il est réveillé, il est d'une humeur de chien.

\- Sirius n'est pas comme ça, plaisanta Louve.

Lily lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, tu sais.

Harry, qui était restait silencieux face à cet éclat, passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux. Louve était déjà à fouiller dans les placards alors il s'approcha de sa mère.

\- En fait, murmura-t-il, je suis bien trop heureux d'avoir un frère pour le prendre mal.

Lily le regarda longuement et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait dit la pire chose au monde. Mais sa mère passa une main sur sa joue et lui offrit le plus tendre des sourires.

\- En fait, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Tu ne t'énerves jamais quand Charles s'en prend à toi.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais, d'habitude ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire, là ?

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte du jardin.

\- Je veux aller le voir.

Le sourire de sa mère se fit encore plus grand et Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste. Elle laissa sa main quitter sa joue mais Harry la rattrapa et la serra un peu dans la sienne. Même après autant de jours, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il pouvait toucher sa mère, la prendre dans ses bras.

Il se décida à la lâcher et marcha en direction du jardin.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Charles était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et en arrachait des touffes assez rageusement. Harry le contourna et s'assit de la même façon en face de lui. Le cadet des Potter ne fit même pas mine de le voir.

\- Tu m'en veux ? commença Harry.

Silence.

\- Je suis désolé d'être tombé. Désolé qu'à cause de moi, on soit obligé de rester ici. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes, fit Harry, penaud.

\- Je te déteste pas, souffla Charles.

Harry pencha la tête et put voir que les yeux de l'enfant était remplis de larmes. Harry retint avec force l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer.

\- Je peux demander aux parents de rentrer en Russie. Je pense qu'ils n'y verraient pas d'inconvénient, tu sais.

\- Non, c'est bon !

\- Charles…

\- J'ai menti.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry.

Charles releva ses yeux noisettes baignés d'eau vers sur lui. Harry déposa sa main sur le visage de son frère et frotta les premières larmes.

\- C'est faux quand je dis que j'aime pas être ici. Mais c'est juste… Mikaël. On avait un programme ! On devait participer au tournoi de Bavboules et il comptait sur moi. Parce qu'à deux, on est vraiment super forts. Et il avait fait tout un truc d'entraînement. Et maintenant, il va être tout seul et il…

Charles se mit à sangloter et Harry l'amena contre lui tout en souriant bêtement. Il savait l'effet que ça faisait de penser qu'on pouvait perdre un ami avec des bêtises. Il était fasciné par les réactions de Charles. Des réactions d'un enfant normal, voulant juste passer ses vacances avec son ami.

\- Pardon, Charlie Boy. J'écrirai une lettre d'excuse à Mikaël pour lui dire que c'est entièrement de ma faute et je serai ton cobaye d'entraînement aux bavboules pour me faire pardonner.

\- C'est vrai ? chouina l'enfant.

Harry écarta son frère de lui et lui fit un sourire franc.

\- Vrai de vrai, Charlie ! Mais on peut toujours rentrer, si tu veux.

Charles secoua la tête avant de la coller de nouveau contre le torse d'Harry.

\- Noon… Papa et oncle Siri ont dit qu'on allait faire de l'accrobranche.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la tournure des événements. Tout s'enchaînait trop rapidement pour lui. Il se contenta de serrer son frère dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre fasse son apparition dans le jardin.

\- J'ai entendu dire que j'avais un fils infernal !

Charles se redressa et se tourna vers James qui marchait vers eux, tout sourire.

\- En fait, je crois que c'est nous les coupables, fit Harry. Retirer à Charles la possibilité d'obtenir la coupe du tournoi de Bavboules, c'est impardonnable.

James grimaça.

\- C'est vrai ça, Charlie ? Tu allais remporter ce tournoi ?

Charles regarda son frère et son père l'un après l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Non, y'a pas de coupe ! C'est juste un jeu !

\- Il n'y a pas de récompense ? demanda Harry faussement choqué.

\- Pas de coupe ? Pas d'argent ?

Les yeux de Charles s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Non, non, non !

Harry se releva, épousseta son bas de pyjama qui était bon pour finir au sale, puis avança vers son père.

\- Je pensais que c'était du sérieux, mais en fait c'est juste un jeu pour enfant.

\- Je suis déçu, répliqua James. Où est la véritable compétition !?

\- Mais ! cria Charles.

Il se leva et partit en courant vers la maison en hurlant « maman ».

\- Une vraie montagne russe, ce gosse..., marmonna James.

Harry rit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas très pédagogue de ne pas soutenir son fils.

\- Je le soutiens : j'étais là quand il a sorti sa plus grosse crotte de nez.

\- Papa !

Harry prit un air dégoûté.

\- J'étais là pour la tienne aussi.

Mais Harry s'éloignait déjà, les mains sur les oreilles. Il avait conscience d'agir de façon un peu puérile mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il se sentait aussi comme un adolescent normal.

.

Il fallut peu de temps pour retrouver Charles dans les bras de sa mère. Peu de temps pour qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre. Peu de temps pour qu'il redevienne une pile électrique et se mette à vouloir jouer avec Louve et Harry.

Le jeune homme, lui, avait eu le plaisir de retrouver Sirius. Mais impossible de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait en voyant Severus. Il s'était même senti extrêmement idiot en ayant l'air choqué quand il avait vu les deux hommes s'embrasser. Harry avait surpris leur geste en sortant de la salle de bain et il avait bêtement bredouillé des mots d'excuse avant de s'enfuir dans la chambre de Louve.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui avait-elle demandé.

\- Tes… Mon… Ils se sont embrassés !

Louve avait froncé les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Parfait, ils vont peut-être être en bonne condition pour accepter de m'acheter une guitare !

Harry était resté bête et n'avait rien trouvé à répondre et Louve n'avait même pas fait l'effort de comprendre son malaise.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

A présent qu'il les observait intensément, Harry se rendait compte que Severus et Sirius n'étaient pas du tout comme ses parents qui, eux, multipliaient les baisers et les gestes tendres.

Harry venait en fait de pleinement réaliser la situation de son parrain : il vivait avec Severus Rogue, son abominable professeur de potion ; l'homme à qui il avait souhaité mille morts semblait faire le bonheur de son parrain. En y regarda de plus près, Harry retrouvait plein de caractéristiques de Rogue : son sourire un peu prédateur, ses piques à peine déguisées... Son ton acéré, sa voix basse et grave. Cette manie de croiser les bras aussi et de prendre un air dédaigneux. Mais rien de tout ça n'avait l'air d'atteindre Sirius ni de le vexer. Il en redemandait sous les rires de Louve.

Ils s'aimaient.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur les personnes que Sirius avait pu aimer. Pour lui, son parrain ne jurait que par son père et Severus Rogue vouait un amour farouche à sa mère. Comment les choses avaient-elles évolué dans ce sens ? Est-ce qu'il, Harry Adams, en était responsable ?

Au-delà de tout cet aspect romantique, Harry se rendait compte que le fait que ce soit deux hommes était bien au-delà de ses préoccupations. Il se surprit à trouver ça normal. Le premier couple d'homme qu'il voyait réunissait son professeur honni et son parrain bien aimé et Harry n'y voyait rien à redire.

Et plus la journée avançait, plus il cherchait à apercevoir des petits gestes tendre entre eux. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un voyeur avide. Mais il savait que ça le rassurerait de voir Severus faire preuve de douceur. Même s'il trouvait ça vraiment étrange.

Harry comprenait doucement que sa faculté à accepter cet état de fait était sûrement due aux souvenirs mais pas seulement.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez d'éléments en main pour étudier tous les aspects de sa propre personnalité.

\- Échec et mat.

Louve étouffa un juron et Harry sourit avec complaisance.

\- C'est pas possible, ce jeu est stupide !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en comprends pas toutes les subtilités qu'il faut réagir comme ça !

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et Harry lui répondit par un autre sourire.

\- Tu veux en faire une autre ?

\- Assez ! Je suis fatiguée de me faire battre encore et encore. Si au moins ton cerveau avait pu oublier ça !

Harry rangea ses pièces qui continuaient à crier victoire et fit exprès d'ignorer la dernière remarque de Louve. La journée touchait à sa fin et elle s'était passée vraiment normalement, comme si rien de bizarre n'avait eu lieu dans sa vie... Mais Harry revint subitement à la réalité quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

\- Harry ?

L'air lui manqua. Harry crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé, mais il respira d'un coup quand la main de Louve se posa sur son bras.

\- Un sombral, dit-il d'une voix faible. Il y a sombral dans le jardin !

Il entendit le froissement de journal de son père. Mais ses yeux fixaient l'animal qui s'était posé avec grâce.

Pas n'importe quel animal. Le sien, pensa t-il brièvement.

\- Oui, répondit Louve.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le tirer de sa contemplation. Elle tapota sa main avant de ranger ses pièces à son tour.

\- C'est celui de Regulus.

Harry remarqua que son père avait cessé de lire son journal pour le regarder et que Lily faisait de même. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux sombres.

\- Bonsoir, fit Regulus.

Louve fut la première debout pour le saluer et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir, fit James en serrant la main valide du garçon. Sirius est dans la salle de bain.

\- Et je suppose que Severus est dans l'atelier ?

\- Tu supposes bien, fit Lily.

Harry les observa tous les trois. Il sentait comme une gêne entre eux et il s'en voulut d'être le responsable de ce froid. Regulus se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

\- Bien.

Il regarda de nouveau le sombral avant de reporter son attention sur Regulus.

Ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

A son plus grand étonnement et sa plus grande satisfaction, le repas du soir se passa d'une manière inattendue : dans la bonne humeur, due principalement au caractère enjoué de Louve et à l'humour bête de Sirius et James, le tout ponctué des rires bruyants de Charles et sa mère. Harry avait réellement oublié tout ce qui l'avait amené ici.

Il essayait de ne pas s'étouffer de rire en voyant Louve imiter Severus et ce dernier grincer des dents. Il voyait cependant parfaitement les regards que lui lançait Regulus. Ce n'était pas inquiétant : c'était des regards doux, emprunts de soulagement.

Pas une seule fois le nom d'Harry Adams n'avait été prononcé, tout ça parce que Regulus lui avait expliqué qu'il avait demandé à être oublié. Harry comprenait parfaitement cette façon de faire. Adams n'existait pas.

Mais Harry existait.

Il avait cependant relégué cette information au fond de son crâne. Il préférait largement ça.

C'était pour ça qu'il savourait avec un vrai plaisir cette soirée. Ce repas de famille.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

\- Où es-tu allé, en fin de compte ?

Regulus reposa le thé qu'il venait de terminer.

\- Je suis allé rendre mes articles à Xenophilius.

\- Lovegood ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry et il se demanda si dans cette réalité, il le connaissait.

\- Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui, fit Sirius.

\- Comment va ce vieux fou de Xenophilius ?

\- Toujours aussi fou, répondit laconiquement Regulus.

Harry remercia intérieurement les adultes de tout faire pour combler ses lacunes.

\- Et Pandora ? demanda Lily.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Regulus se para d'un sourire amusé.

\- A merveille. Ils ont décidé de ne pas assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch : Pandora a découvert qu'au même moment, un marché troll était inauguré en Nouvelle-Zélande. A ses yeux, ça a plus d'intérêt que des gens assis sur un bout de bois volant après des balles.

Harry prit le même air outré que son père. Autant pour la définition du Quidditch que pour le fait que Pandora Lovegood était en vie. Il pensa à Luna et à ses tableaux et imagina parfaitement mère et fille peindre ensemble.

Il se rappelait des sentiments qu'il avait pour la Serdaigle et du mot « ami » entrecroisé autour de ses œuvres. Harry était heureux qu'elle ait toujours sa mère, c'était le genre de nouvelle qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- En parlant de la coupe, est-ce que tu as parlé à William ? demanda Severus à Lily.

\- Il répond trop brièvement à mes lettres mais je vais le forcer à me voir maintenant que nous sommes là.

\- Parfait ! fit Louve. Comme ça, il amènera Syracuse avec lui.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répliqua Severus, que je puisse voir si son traitement ne l'abîme pas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus. Cette conversation prenait une tournure qu'il ne comprenait pas. De William Chester, on lui avait dit peu de choses : juste qu'il était élève en même temps qu'Harry Adams et qu'il était devenu auror. Harry, sans le connaître, éprouvait déjà une sorte de respect pour lui. Sa mère avait ajouté qu'il était si brillant qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de passer les trois années requises. Mais parler de William devant lui avait eu l'air de mettre mal à l'aise ses parents, alors Harry n'avait pas insisté. En revanche, ils avaient longuement parlé de Syracuse.

Regulus aussi.

Syracuse était un loup-garou qu'Adams et Severus avaient sauvé en volant le secret de la potion-tue-loup. Harry avait été amusé en imaginant Severus Rogue se démener pour voler quelqu'un et libérer un loup-garou. Aspect de sa vie bien loin de sa haine pour cette espèce et la façon dont il les traitait. La façon dont il avait traité Remus.

Il avait compris que Severus en avait fait son cheval de bataille, lutant pour protéger les droits des loups-garous. Il avait mis au point une potion tue-loup plus efficace qui permettait aux loups-garous de ne plus subir de transformation, cependant elle s'accompagnait d'effets secondaires tels une semaine à souffrir d'urticaire et de démangeaisons. Pour Syracuse, c'était tout autre : l'enfant avait été condamné à rester un loup-garou toute sa vie, et la potion avait un effet inversé sur lui. Elle le rendait humain durant une semaine et c'était tout. Regulus lui avait expliqué que William l'avait finalement pris sous son aile parce qu'il était le plus apte à maîtriser Syracuse et à veiller sur lui. Il lui avait aussi dit que Syracuse avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Adams et que s'il le voyait, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étonne que le loup le suive sans relâche.

« Il te reconnaît, dans un certain sens. Il m'a avoué que vous aviez exactement la même odeur. Parfaitement identique. »

Harry n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

\- Et je suppose que tu vas soutenir la Russie ?

Harry cligna des yeux, il avait totalement perdu le fil de la discussion.

\- Pardon ? Quoi ?

Louve le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

\- Pour la finale.

Harry se gifla mentalement : il était encore en train de se faire à l'idée que c'était la Russie et non la Bulgarie qui était en finale et que ça, il le devait à son père.

\- Bien sûr qu'il soutient la Russie, vu que Victor Krum en est l'attrapeur ! s'amusa Lily.

\- Pourquoi personne ne retient que mon fils l'a battu deux fois !? s'insurgea James. Il aurait pu…

\- C'est un non ! intervint Lily, sourcils froncés. Mon fils ne quittera pas l'école pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch !

\- Viktor ne quitte pas vraiment l'école, plaida Harry.

Harry se mordit la langue. Natasha lui avait expliqué en long et en large tous les impératifs de Viktor et effectivement, il ne passait pas tout son temps en cours. Les professeurs n'en faisaient pas grand cas, cela dit, parce que Krum voulait être joueur de Quidditch.

Natasha lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait été approché pour entrer dans une équipe professionnelle et que sa mère avait fait un esclandre en apprenant que des équipes démarchaient des élèves. Harry s'était senti vraiment fier en apprenant ça ; apparemment, la Russie ne plaisantait pas avec les futurs bons joueurs. Mais c'était aussi sûrement parce que son père était lui-même un ancien excellent joueur.

Cependant, faire carrière dans le Quidditch, même si ça semblait alléchant, n'était pas sa priorité et il avait conscience que ses parents étaient d'accord sur ça, même son père.

\- Mais je porterais un petit écusson Irlandais si tu veux, plaisanta Harry.

Louve grogna mais se tût. Il sentait que la soirée touchait à sa fin mais il capta un brin de conversation de sa mère et son père.

\- J'ai téléphoné à Tunie et je lui ai dit qu'on était en Angleterre. Elle m'a grondé mais elle met leur maison à notre disposition durant le temps où ils seront à la Havane.

\- Évidemment, ils n'allaient pas annuler leurs vacances pour nous.

Louve s'appuya contre Harry.

\- Nolan va revenir brûlé par le soleil, le pauvre.

Harry rigola.

\- Et où est-ce que vous partez ?

\- Nous ? Nulle part mais vu que vous êtes là, je suis sûr que Sirius et oncle James vont trouver quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'époustouflant !

Elle termina sa phrase en baillant puis se leva annonçant qu'elle allait dormir. Charles était déjà au lit depuis plus d'une heure. Harry observa encore ses parents qui discutaient à propos de maisons. Harry savoura le fait que pour une fois, les discussions entre adultes concernaient des sujets domestiques et non pas des meurtres ou des dangers immédiats dont il fallait le protéger.

Il se leva à son tour du canapé.

\- Bonne nuit trèsor, fit sa mère.

\- Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit Severus.

Harry prit conscience de ses mots uniquement lorsque la voix du professeur lui répondit.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Elle était douce et bienveillante et Harry refréna une subite envie de crier que c'était un homme sous polynectar. Mais quand il se tourna pour les regarder, c'était bien son père, sa mère et Severus Rogue. Il quitta le salon et grimpa les escaliers le menant à l'étage rapidement. Là, la porte de la première chambre s'ouvrit, laissant un Sirius apparaître.

\- Tu viens pour ta fameuse petite discussion du soir ?

Harry mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que venait de dire son parrain. Mais il se rattrapa en voyant Regulus assit près du bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas de fameuse petite discussion…

Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- A d'autres !

Harry regarda son parrain descendre les marches en sifflant, un sourire aux lèvres, puis entra dans la chambre de Regulus.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Gros koeur sur vous les agneaux et à la prochaine !**


	11. Marque

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou bonsoir…plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure à laquelle je poste. Mais j'ai pris de l'avance sur les review (ce miracle).**

 **Je réponds aux guest et je vous laisse à ce chapitre !**

 **Titou Douh en est la correctrice !**

 **Mireillelabeille :** Ce n'est jamais un problème de répondre X) ! C'est même un plaisir ! Je suis contente de savoir que mes chapitres te font du bien dès le matin XD, c'est vrai que je poste tard. Je suis aussi très contente de l'intérêt que tu portes à Dimitri et Natasha, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! Je ne vais pas bavasser sur William c'est évident qu'Harry et lui vont se croiser haha ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ! Gros Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Lyna P** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice et enchantée huhu ! En quelques jours ? Incroyable mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! gros koeur sur toi !

Sur ce les agneaux je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture !

.

.

 **MARQUE**

 _«_ _I wonder how am I still here_ _  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory »_

 _Here with me_. Dido

.

.

C'était une pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit dès qu'il avait vu Regulus retirer son bras d'argent, juste après que ce dernier ait jeté un sort de silence dans la chambre.

Harry avait eu le temps d'observer la pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec un seul et immense lit à baldaquins. Il y avait une valise, celle de Regulus, laissant penser qu'il se contenterait d'aller et venir sans vraiment se poser, et un bureau où de nombreux parchemins s'étalaient.

\- C'était ta chambre, avait fini par dire le cadet des Blacks.

Harry s'était assis sur le lit sans rien dire. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait le bras mutilé de Regulus, il avait un nombre fou de choses à dire.

\- Je sais ! Je sais comment faire pour savoir si Voldemort est encore en vie !

Regulus l'avait regardé avec étonnement.

\- Comment ?

\- La marque ! La marque des ténèbres, elle ne disparaît pas totalement… Ton bras…

\- J'ai perdu mon bras en essayant de récupérer la coupe, Harry.

\- Mais tu avais la marque, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus soupira.

\- Harry, la marque n'existe plus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

\- Quoi ? Mais si, il suffit de regarder le bras d'un mangemort. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy en est un !

Regulus laissa un sourire narquois se poser sur ses lèvres à la mention du nom des Malfoy. Qu'Harry le dénonce ouvertement lui faisait un peu plaisir. Il n'avait, même après tout ce temps, réellement accepté l'amitié des deux hommes. Il secoua la tête, il était en train de tout mélanger.

Lucius Malfoy était un inconnu pour ce Harry là. Et l'homme était aujourd'hui parfaitement inoffensif.

\- Ta mère a fait beaucoup de choses, Harry. Ta venue dans le passé en a fait de même. L'impact que tu as eu sur les événements a modifié des choses insignifiantes et d'autres beaucoup plus grandes encore. Par exemple, y avait-il un auror Chester à ton époque ? Et un Cassius Corgan à la tête du département de la justice magique ?

\- Non, souffla Harry.

\- Ces deux personnes sont des amis de tes parents, ils ont combattu avec l'Ordre et Cassius a perdu beaucoup, par ma faute... Mais ils sont saufs grâce à toi. Le fait est que leur implication dans la vie politique et dans la justice a poussé ta mère à s'impliquer encore plus qu'avec de simples batailles. Si ta mère a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour avoir fait avancer la médecine magique, elle est aussi connue plus officieusement pour être celle qui a effacé la marque de tous les mangemorts.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non…

\- C'était un impératif. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque que Voldemort les appelle. Et le fait que quasiment tous les mangemorts finissent à Azkaban légitimait l'effacement de la marque.

\- Mais elle était encore là !

\- Sûrement parce que nous n'avions pas détruit tous les horcruxes à ce moment-là.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu dis que Frank jure qu'il a tué Voldemort. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne le crois pas.

Harry se figea et Regulus crut qu'il allait se mettre à paniquer mais ça n'arriva pas. Le garçon se contenta de froncer encore plus les sourcils et Regulus eut la brève vision d'Harry lors de leur discussion dans la Chambre des Secrets. A quel point il avait était déçu et énervé et Regulus se souvenait de l'effet que cela faisait de décevoir. Décevoir au point d'en avoir mal.

\- Donc, il n'y a plus de bague, plus de diadème, plus de coupe. Vous n'avez pas trouvé le journal et le médaillon de la grotte était un faux. Ce n'est pas logique. Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui as remplacé le médaillon par un faux. C'est toi qui tentais de le détruire. Si je savais où était le médaillon pourquoi je ne l'ai pas détruit moi-même. Tu as détruit la coupe de son vivant ?

\- Oui.

Harry croisa ses doigts sous son menton, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

\- J'aurais pu le faire moi-même...

\- Tu aurais pu. Mais tu avais d'autres priorités : tu ne pouvais pas courir après les horcruxes et sauver tes parents.

Harry comprenait. Mais pourquoi la possibilité évidente de détruire le médaillon lui avait échappé.

\- Où étais-je ? Mes parents m'ont parlé de leur scolarité mais après ça ? Tu ne me dis pas tout. Comment ai-je pu être proche de Voldemort au point de lui voler quelque chose de… Non…

Harry avait levé un regard choqué sur Regulus. Et le silence du Black fut une claque retentissante.

\- J'en étais un ?!

Regulus se leva et Harry recula sur le lit.

\- J'ai pactisé avec Voldemort !

\- Harry, écoute-moi !

Harry se tut.

\- Ce que tu as fait pour parvenir à tes fins n'est pas le plus important. Harry Adams souhaitait que sa vie ne soit jamais ébruitée et tu comprends pourquoi.

Il fit oui de la tête, essayant toujours d'accepter le fait d'être marqué comme une bête par son pire ennemi.

\- Je t'encourage, même si ça me tue de le dire, à ne pas te focaliser sur des actes que tu ne penses pas avoir fait. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour te mettre face au danger, Harry. Toi et moi savons qu'il est possible que Voldemort revienne, entouré des pires personnes. Mais nous savons aussi qu'il n'a plus personne et que son nom ne fait plus naître aucune peur dans le cœur des sorciers.

Harry se concentra sur les mots de Regulus.

\- Si je suis là, c'est pour toi, Harry, et uniquement toi. Parce que je suis la seule personne à savoir ce qui t'arrive et que je sais que tu ne le vis pas bien.

Le garçon resta éberlué.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé vivre. Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de Voldemort, tu n'es plus un horcruxe et tu ne seras sûrement pas sa proie.

\- Mais… La prophétie.

\- Au diable la prophétie, Harry ! Neville ne parle pas aux serpents, tu ne le fais pas non plus ! Te battre contre Voldemort n'est plus ta priorité ! C'est pour ça qu'Harry Adams est mort, pour que tu vives !

\- Mais… Mes souvenirs…

\- … Son toujours là !

Regulus faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et donnait l'impression d'être un lion en cage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner et tu dois savoir mieux que moi comment expliquer ce mélange dans ton esprit. Ce que je sais, je l'ai appris en t'observant, Harry. Tu es le même, tu es pareil. Tu peux ouvrir le carnet, tu peux discuter normalement avec Sirius et Louve. Tes parents ne voient pas de différence. Je ne vois pas de différence. C'est toujours toi mais avec des souvenirs différents. Et c'est pour ça aussi que les journaux sont là.

\- Tu le savais ? Tu savais que j'allais oublier ?

Regulus s'arrêta et observa le visage troublé d'Harry.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je pensais… J'ai cru.

\- Tu as cru qu'Harry Adams reviendrait, fit Harry d'une voix sans émotion.

Regulus passa sa main valide sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

\- Je voulais que tu puisses vivre ou découvrir des souvenirs heureux. Ce que j'ai fait est horrible... La façon dont je l'ai fait... Harry était… Non, _tu_ étais, tu es tellement précieux pour moi. Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

Regulus releva brusquement la tête et fut interloqué de voir qu'Harry souriait.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir cru qu'un mort referait surface et que tu pourrais lui demander pardon.

Harry cessa de sourire puis baissa les yeux.

\- Depuis que je suis revenu à moi, j'ai des sensations de déjà-vu. J'ai l'impression de savoir et de connaître. Ça le fait avec des objets mais avec des personnes aussi. Je sais quand…je veux dire, je ressens quand quelqu'un est important pour moi. Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne te connaissais pas, Regulus, mais mon cœur hurle le contraire. Si Adams a donné sa vie pour moi... Si j'ai donné ma propre vie pour moi et qu'à vos yeux, je n'ai pas changé, alors ça veut dire que tu es important pour moi.

Regulus sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il se força à continuer à fixer Harry.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le vis pas bien. J'ai la sensation d'être un étranger. Mais le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne veux pas disparaître. J'ai peur que mes souvenirs s'effacent. Je ne me souviens pas de l'endroit où j'étais, tu sais ? Pour moi, être dans la forêt en face de Voldemort, c'est une scène qui semble avoir eu lieu il y a quelques semaines alors qu'en réalité, il s'est passé... Combien ? Quatorze années ? Plus de vingt ans ? Où étais-je ? Je ne comprends rien, c'est vrai, et le fait que Voldemort soit encore vie ne me réjouis pas. Mais tu te trompes en disant que ce ne sont plus mes affaires. J'ai sûrement laissé passer la seule chance de le détruire de mes propres mains et si par malheur il revenait et s'en prenait à ceux que j'aime, je…

\- Rien ! le coupa froidement Regulus. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute ! C'est celle de Dumbledore, celle de ceux qui l'ont soutenu, la mienne, celle de ceux qui ont fermé les yeux, celle de ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Jamais, Harry, tu m'entends !? Jamais tu ne seras la personne responsable des actes de Voldemort ! Tu es celui qui a fait bien plus de choses pour le monde sorcier que n'importe qui ! Tu mérites de vivre cette vie, tu mérites d'avoir des parents, d'être aimé et de vivre normalement ! Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui !

Regulus vit nettement Harry retenir ses larmes sous un regard dur.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas Harry Adams, ou Harry Potter l'élève de Durmstrang, mais tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rigola doucement et Regulus s'approcha pour s'agenouiller en face de lui.

\- Essaie de vivre, Harry. Essaie de vivre normalement. Ne te préoccupe pas de tes souvenirs, vis cette vie, parce que c'est ta vie et qu'elle est toujours là. Natasha et Dimitri te manquent ? Tu aimes ton frère ? Tu adores Louve ?

\- Oui, murmura Harry.

\- Alors c'est que tout va bien. Dis-toi que c'est une chance de te souvenir de ta vie d'avant tout en ayant les mêmes sensations que ta vie présente. Ça veut dire que tu as encore plus la possibilité de comprendre la chance que tu as et ce qu'on t'offre à sa juste valeur. Essaie d'être heureux Harry. De mon côté, je ferais tout pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et si tu le désires encore et si rien ne change, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour trouver une solution.

Harry jaugea silencieusement Regulus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il confiait sa vie à Regulus Black mais il était sûr que l'affection qu'il avait pour l'homme était parfaitement justifiée.

\- Tu es sûr d'être un Serpentard ?

Regulus s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit en rigolant.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard alors qu'il voulait que j'aille à Gryffondor ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh… Et bien, tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor ?

Ils se regardèrent surpris tous les deux par leurs propos avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

\- En fait, nous sommes pareils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A mon sens, tu as bien plus de mérite que moi.

\- Regulus, tu as passé des années à essayer de sauver et protéger les gens que tu aimais parce que tu te sentais responsable.

Regulus ne répondit rien. Il se sentait de nouveau petit et maladroit.

\- Quand j'ai appris que je devais mourir, j'ai été… Soulagé. Je sais c'est horrible, mais... Je me disais que finalement, c'était mieux ainsi ? Partout où j'allais, je n'amenais que le malheur et la mort. Hermione et Ron se retrouvaient blessés, l'école était attaquée. Sirius et Remus mourraient. Et j'étais seul, terriblement seul.

\- Harry…

Harry baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait enfin des mots sur tout ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Même si Ginny a un peu vécu ce que je vivais, elle avait une famille, un soutien. Moi, je ne faisais que grappiller des parcelles de bonheur un peu partout. Peut-être que ma peur des détraqueurs est en fait due au fait que j'avais l'impression d'être ça : quelqu'un qui aspire le bonheur dans un puits sans fond sans le laisser s'échapper.

Regulus acquiesça.

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. J'y ai songé plusieurs fois durant la guerre. Ça me semblait évident que ce soit injuste que je sois encore en vie. Mais j'ai fini par accepter que même si j'avais ma part de responsabilité, tout n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Harry, promets-moi que tu vas essayer.

Harry acquiesça. Il allait essayer parce qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie de vivre. Plus que tout.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Regulus.

\- Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire mes journées dans le journal.

Regulus lui offrit un immense sourire et Harry le trouva beau, aussi séduisant que Sirius.

\- Je crois que c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Regulus se leva à son tour et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, Regulus.

\- Merci, Harry.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Sa discussion avec Regulus avait apaisé un nombre incroyable de ses craintes. Il avait pris en considération le fait évident qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur son état ou sur ses souvenir et à dire vrai, il était plus facile de profiter de cette vie en acceptant le fait qu'il y avait lui en lui.

Ça avait pris le temps qu'il fallait mais Harry avait décidé que tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante, il ferait comme s'il avait toujours été là. Cette façon de voir les choses avait débloqué plusieurs situations : notamment le fait d'accepter qu'il ne se souvenait de rien mais qu'il pouvait le dire à tout le monde.

Mieux encore, il avait pu discuter normalement avec Severus Rogue et l'homme était charmant. Harry pouvait lui répondre sur le même ton incisif sans que ce dernier ne se vexe. Il y avait une sorte d'échange mordant entre eux et ils ne se fatiguaient pas de s'échanger des piques camouflées en humour. Harry s'étonnait de réussir à passer du temps avec l'homme sans que ses souvenirs nauséabonds ne viennent le hanter. Il était aussi plus facile d'accepter un Severus sympathique qu'un Severus horripilant et avec de sérieux problèmes sentimentaux le poussant à devenir une véritable enflure de la pire espèce.

Aussi, ces deux derniers jours s'étaient écoulé dans une paix satisfaisante et Harry, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, avait tout de même tenu à redécouvrir ses souvenirs. Il s'éclipsait ainsi la nuit entière pour revivre des journées de son enfance et en ressortait avec un grand sourire. Même ceux où il était triste ou en colère avaient le goût des joies de l'enfance.

Regulus, quant à lui, n'était resté qu'une journée de plus avant de s'envoler à dos du « Cavalier ». Mais il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait le voir souvent et qu'il pouvait toujours le joindre par lettre.

Harry l'avait regardé s'envoler sans se sentir complètement perdu. Même s'il se sentait parfois rongé par la curiosité de savoir quelle vie il avait eue exactement dans le passé, il n'était pas certain de vouloir tout savoir. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon de raconter de Regulus qui sous-entendait que rien de ce qui entourait Harry Adams n'avait été rose. Il s'étonnait toujours d'accepter aussi bien qu'un lui avait vécu dans le passé même s'il avait décidé qu'il ferait la part des choses entre ce qu'il était censé avoir vécu et ce qu'il se souvenait d'avoir vécu.

Ce qui le tracassait réellement était plus le fait que peu à peu, il avait l'impression que la vie qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vécue en compagnie de Ron et Hermione prenait des allures de brumes et de rêve trop long. Alors après chaque plongeon dans les journaux, il se forçait à essayer de se remémorer sa vie.

Il se fixait sur des scènes importantes en commençant par la mort de Sirius même si elle s'accompagnait d'une tristesse sans nom, comme l'inquiétude constante que Sirius n'était pas hors de danger. Puis il essayait de revivre d'autres souvenirs plus heureux: ses vacances au Terrier, ses fous rires avec Ron, l'entêtement d'Hermione, ses promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Et Draco Malfoy.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, il se retrouvait à penser à lui plus que nécessaire. Harry divaguait longuement sur les moments heureux en compagnie de Ginny et parfois, il ressentait l'immense envie de supplier ses parents de trouver les Weasley. Il n'avait pas menti en disant que pour lui, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il ne les avait plus vus. Mais c'était aussi la première fois que le manque de leur présence n'était pas aussi fort. Harry savait que c'était parce que ses journées étaient intenses et remplies de l'unique chose qu'il désirait. Il pensait à Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais plus comme s'il s'attendait à a les retrouver à la rentrée et à leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne réalisait pas totalement que ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ou plutôt il voulait éviter d'y penser.

Ceci dit, Draco Malfoy était un autre sujet. Parce qu'il était l'une de ces rares personnes qu'il ne pensait pas croiser et pourtant qu'il se satisfaisait d'avoir croisé. Harry aurait du se comporter avec Draco comme il se comportait avec lui habituellement. Même s'il avait une piètre image du garçon dans ses derniers souvenirs, il aurait du sentir la haine affluer. Mais quelque chose était diffèrent, Harry avait lu la suffisance de l'héritier Malfoy mais en même temps une possibilité étrange : celle que le jeune homme était plus accessible qu'avant. Moins…

Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Draco Malfoy occupait ses pensées autant que ses amis et ça, c'était déplaisant.

Il était toujours surpris des informations laissées au compte-goutte par Regulus sur l'innocence de Lucius Malfoy et le fait que ce dernier soit l'un des seul ancien mangemort en liberté. Mais tout n'avait pas l'air reluisant dans le nouveau monde pour la famille de sangs-purs. Harry avait compris que Lucius travaillait à présent à la bibliothèque sorcière et que toute idée de conquête politique était hors de sa portée.

Ce qui l'amenait encore et toujours à penser à Draco Malfoy.

Pour changer de sujet, Harry essayait vainement de compter les différences. Il avait eu envie de poser mille et une questions à Louve sur Poudlard mais il ne voulait pas que ça paresse étrange et qu'elle lui dise que s'il était si curieux, il n'avait qu'a demandé à y entrer.

Harry devait bien avouer que même si le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui était au centre de tout un tas de questions, son intérêt pour Durmstrang prenait une place de plus en plus imposante. Malgré ça, rien qu'en pensant à Sirius en professeur de métamorphose, il se mordait les doigts de rater quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel et pire encore : être loin d'un professeur Rogue juste et pédagogue le rendait presque fou. Il se demandait alors comment Neville vivait tour ça.

Finalement, Harry s'était aperçu que les seules inquiétudes de sa vie étaient ses devoirs de vacances, qu'il avait mis en suspend à cause de l'absence d'aide de Dimitri et le fait qu'il devait s'occuper de son petit frère, activité qu'il trouvait tout à fait intéressante.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **31 décembre 1990**

 **Je sentais le souffle de Nolan dans mon cou mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais bougé d'un pouce. Par deux fois, quelqu'un passa à côté de nous sans nous voir et je sentais ce quelqu'un hésitant. Je faillis pouffer de rire et dus mettre mes mains sur ma bouche. Mais quelque chose avait changé et la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand.**

 **\- LA ! Sept ! Ils sont là, VIENS !**

 **Nolan se redressa et me poussa en avant pour me faire sortir.**

 **\- Trouver, c'est bien mais attraper, c'est mieux, dit-il. Cours, Harry !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Non ! hurla Gabriel.**

 **Mais c'était trop tard : Nolan partit dans un sens en rigolant et moi dans l'autre. Gabriel resta planté entre nous. Sans regarder où j'allais, je continuai à courir. Le manoir de Tante Beckie et oncle Cassie était immense.**

 **Je ne me rendis compte de rien lorsque Louve sortit de nulle part et me prit dans ses bras.**

 **\- Je te tiens, Harry ! Tu as perdu !**

 **\- Tu t'es faite attraper, grognai-je.**

 **Louve se détacha de moi, la mine boudeuse.**

 **\- Septimus connaît cette maison comme sa poche, il n'y a pas une seule cachette qui lui résiste.**

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu étais fatiguée d'attendre !**

 **\- Aussi.**

 **\- LOUVE !**

 **Septimus courrait vers nous. Ses mèches châtains était humides de sueur mais un immense sourire mangeait tout son visage.**

 **\- Gab' a attrapé Nolan ! Il ne reste plus que… Tab et Charlie.**

 **Je fis la grimace.**

 **\- J'ai perdu contre des bébés.**

 **\- Ils sont petits et plus difficiles à attraper, me consola Louve.**

 **Septimus fit marche arrière, de nouveau prêt à chasser. Je traînai des pieds, cherchant sans chercher avec Louve derrière moi.**

 **\- Oh, je sais !**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? me demanda Louve.**

 **Mais sans lui répondre, je repartis dans le salon, ce qui me prit pas mal de temps. Là-bas il y avait déjà tout le monde : Papa et maman étaient en pleine discussion avec Tante Beckie et Tante Tunie _;_ ils parlaient de politique et de ministère, rien de bien intéressant. Maman m'observa d'un œil sévère et je levai le pouce dans sa direction pour qu'elle m'oublie avant de me diriger vers Sirius.**

 **Il était déjà en train de dévorer les amuse-gueules et me fit un grand sourire quand il me vit.**

 **\- Harry ! Mon gamin favori, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas vu Lord ?**

 **Il fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Je croyais qu'il ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle.**

 **\- C'est plus facile de courir quand il n'est pas enroulé autour de moi. Mais j'ai besoin de son flair.**

 **\- J'ai un bon flair, moi !**

 **\- Mais tu es trop vieux pour jouer à cache-cache, dis-je.**

 **Sirius râla dans sa barbe.**

 **\- Lord aussi est trop vieux pour ça.**

 **Je tournai la tête dans tout les sens.**

 **\- Severus n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **\- Il accueille le reste des invités. Je mange les meilleurs trucs pour rendre William fou de rage.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux.**

 **\- L'auror Chester est ici !?**

 **Sirius leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est auror.**

 **\- Mais ça veut dire que… Louve !**

 **Louve venait enfin d'arriver dans le salon. Elle traînait des pieds mais accéléra le pas quand elle me vit.**

 **\- Je ne trouve pas Nolan et Gabriel. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont retournés dans la salle de jeu pour ne rien faire.**

 **\- On s'en fiche, viens !**

 **Je la pris par la main et la tirai avec moi jusqu'à la porte du jardin parce que c'était que par là qu'ils pouvaient arriver.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Mets ton manteau !**

 **Elle le fit plus rapidement que moi, comprenant sûrement ce que ça voulait dire. Une fois emmitouflés dans nos vêtements avec des bottes à nos pieds, Louve ouvrit la porte fenêtre du jardin en grand. Un immense vent s'engouffra dans la pièce ébouriffant nos cheveux.**

 **\- Il fait froid !**

 **Mais ça ne nous arrêta pas une seule seconde. Je bondis hors du manoir, mes pieds atterrissant dans la neige encore intacte. Louve me suivit en riant puis ramassa de quoi faire une boule et me la lança en plein visage. Je répliquai avec force et elle pouffa pour recracher la neige qui s'était perdue sur sa bouche.**

 **J'avais déjà oublié pourquoi je l'avais fait sortir. Mais la raison vint à moi brutalement : une énorme masse grise bondit de je ne sus où et j'aurais du hurler de terreur. Mais l'immense loup qui s'abattit sur moi décida de me dire bonjour à grands coups de langue.**

 **\- Syracuse ! C'est dégoûtant ! Arrête, hahah !**

 **\- Bonjour, Harry ! gronda t-il. Bonjour ! Bonjour !**

 **\- Syracuse !**

 **Louve se vautra sur lui, enfonçant son visage dans sa fourrure.**

 **\- Tu es venu !**

 **\- Bonjour, Louve ! Bonjour !**

 **Syracuse s'éloigna de moi et se mit à bondir autour de nous. Il était vraiment énorme : deux ou trois fois plus gros que Sirius quand il devenait un chien. J'avais le souffle coupé mais une main entra dans mon champ de vision et je la pris sans hésiter, pour me rendre compte que c'était celle de l'auror Chester.**

 **Je clignai bêtement des yeux avant de souffler un « merci » presque inaudible.**

 **\- Bonjour, Harry, me fit-il de sa voix grave et profonde.**

 **J'eus immédiatement la chaire de poule. L'auror Chester, ou William Chester, était un homme imposant, grand et fort, et jamais souriant. Il avait deux cicatrices sur le visage et aucun de nous ne savait d'où elles venaient.**

 **Il lâcha alors ma main et je me mis à le regarder franchement pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne se privait pas de le faire aussi.**

 **\- Vous allez-bien ? tentais-je.**

 **\- Tu me vouvoies ?**

 **Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. C'était stupide mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'adresser à lui. Il m'impressionnait.**

 **\- Non, oui… Enfin...**

 **Et pour la première fois, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il était vraiment… Vraiment…**

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry referma la dernière valise sous le regard endormi de Charles.

\- Tu dors debout, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna le garçon.

Ils observèrent tous les deux Lord glisser sur la valise d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne se redresse et aide son frère à grimper sur le lit. Deux coups furent frappés et Harry tourna la tête en direction de Severus.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, fit Harry, on cessera d'être des parasites dès demain.

\- Qui a parlé de parasite, grinça Severus. Vous êtes plus comme des moutons de poussières : faciles à chasser, difficiles à empêcher de s'installer.

Harry sourit et Severus en fit de même. L'homme s'approcha de lui et leva une main vers les cheveux d'Harry avant de s'arrêter en plein mouvement. Harry s'était tendu face à ce geste mais il leva un regard encourageant vers son ancien professeur de potions qui ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux à la manière de Sirius. C'était quelque chose d'étrange qu'Harry avait remarqué presque aussitôt, surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il avait du être proche de Severus Rogue dans le passé : l'homme avait toujours l'air profondément triste et en même temps soulagé quand il le regardait. Harry n'avait pas osé demander quel lien avait uni Harry Adams et Severus Rogue mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas une simple camaraderie.

Et cette supposée relation le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour lui, à cet instant, Severus Rogue était son professeur de potion, du moins son ancien professeur, mais il avait toujours cette figure adulte.

Pourtant, il retrouvait cette impression chez Regulus aussi. Celle que les deux hommes ne voyaient pas vraiment un adolescent mais autre chose, parfois.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

Severus sembla surpris par sa question et Harry était toujours intrigué par les expressions douces de l'homme. Des expressions qu'il n'avait jamais crues possibles de la part de Severus Rogue. Avait-il été aussi étonné quand il était revenu dans le passé ?

\- Non, tout va très bien. Et toi ?

Harry sourit. Il en avait mal aux joues parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis deux semaines.

\- Tout va bien aussi.

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai : pour le moment, Harry ne voyait aucun nuage s'amonceler au dessus de lui.

.

La maison des Corgan étaient impressionnante. Harry ne s'était pas posé autant de questions après être sorti de plusieurs de ses souvenirs qui avaient eu lieu dans cette maison. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait réellement sous les yeux, il se rendait compte de toute la portée de certains événements et de l'impact qu'il avait probablement eu sur certaines vies.

Il était bien loin de la maisonnette coquette de Privet Drive aux parterres de fleurs qu'il se devait d'entretenir.

Lorsque les immenses grilles d'un blanc éclatant s'étaient ouvertes pour accueillir la jeep des Potter, Harry avait découvert un immense jardin boisé, dont la pelouse était entretenue avec perfection. Jusque là, il pouvait encore trouver un peu des mimiques de sa tante. Mais lorsqu'il mit un pied sur le gravier qui entourait les marches de l'entrée pour apercevoir une Pétunia aux cheveux blonds et détachés, au sourire amusé et aux formes un peu plus harmonieuses que ce qu'elle arborait dans sa vie d'avant... Harry se rendit enfin compte de tout ce qu'il n'y avait plus dans la vie de sa tante.

Il n'y avait plus de sœur morte, volée par le monde magique. Il n'y avait plus de Vernon Dursley partageant la même haine farouche pour James Potter. Il n'y avait plus de Dudley, à qui on passait tous les caprices.

Harry avait émis l'idée que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais... Il ressentit d'un coup toute l'horreur de cette réalité, de la même façon qu'il l'avait sentie en comprenant que Teddy Lupin ne verrait jamais le jour.

Certes, d'autres personnes étaient nées et elles semblaient plus douces et agréables à vivre que Dudley... Mais c'était tout de même comme tuer quelqu'un.

Pourtant, presque tout ça disparut quand elle s'approcha de lui.

Regulus lui avait dit qu'il avait tu son enfance auprès de Pétunia à ses parents parce que les deux sœurs étaient réellement proches et que Lily accordait de l'importance à tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de savoir que sa sœur avait été horrible avec lui. Harry avait acquiescé : jamais il n'aurait lui-même avoué une telle chose à ses parents.

Pétunia Corgan était une femme épanouie et son sourire n'était en rien crispé. Il était tendre, doux et avenant. Et Harry se laissa étreindre de la façon la plus naturelle, comme si c'était Molly Weasley.

Elle se détacha un peu de lui et Harry constata que Pétunia avait vécu plus de changements encore que Severus Rogue. Elle n'était plus une femme au visage émacié et sévère. Elle était un peu plus ronde mais ça lui allait vraiment bien. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules et elle portait une robe jaune canari qui dévoilait ses jambes et ses bras. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

\- Comment vas-tu, mon grand ?

\- Très bien, tante Tunie.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de le lâcher pour accueillir le reste de sa famille. Charles ne tarda pas à courir vers elle et Harry la vit couvrir son frère de baisers pour ensuite accueillir plus décemment ses parents.

\- Quatre jours ! Vous êtes en Angleterre depuis quatre jours et ne reçois votre appel qu'hier ?! Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excuse valable, Lily et James Potter !

Harry observa sa mère et son père arborer un air d'enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise.

\- C'est de ma faute, fit Harry précipitamment, j'ai eu un accident et il fallait… Enfin.

Les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et Harry reconnut cette expression : la même qu'elle avait arboré quand Dudley avait reçu une queue de cochon.

\- Et tu vas bien ?! Tu es guéri ?! Oh, par tout les saints, pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes toujours dans le pétrin !?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste quelques problèmes de mémoire.

Pétunia sembla encore plus alarmée mais Harry se sentit vraiment content de l'effet que cela produisait sur sa tante.

\- Bon, ça suffit, entrez. Vous m'expliquerez tout ça autour d'un thé.

Aucun des Potter ne se fit prier. Harry sentit la main de son père dans son dos et le laissa le pousser à l'intérieur.

\- Où sont Laïalus et les enfants ? s'enquit Lily.

\- A Londres, pour quelques achats de dernière minute.

En disant ça, elle coula un regard vers Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête mon ange ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Il se retenait juste de rire face à la prévenance de Pétunia. C'était déconcertant et en même temps, assez hilarant.

Pétunia les installa dans le salon, qu'Harry reconnut sans peine. Il s'assit entre ses parents, tandis que Charles avait décidé de courir dans la chambre de Tabitah sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Une fois que les tasses furent posées, James, Lily et Harry Potter eurent droit à une séance d'interrogation en bonne et due forme : comment ? Quand ? De quelle façon ? Pourquoi ?

Harry avait vu le visage de sa tante passer par des expressions qu'il connaissait bien : la colère, la frustration, l'impatience. Et d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vues : l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, la peine. Il s'était senti terriblement désolé pour elle, elle qui devait vivre une vie normale entourée d'événements anormaux qu'elle devait essayait de comprendre au mieux.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Harry.

\- Ne le sois pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais je croyais que tu avais des problèmes de mémoire ? Tu m'as l'air de te souvenir de tout très bien.

Harry haussa les épaules. Cette phrase commençait à le fatiguer, en vérité.

\- Je me souviens comme je peux.

\- D'accord, fit-elle, inutile de te pousser encore.

Et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Lily, je peux te parler ?

Harry et James regardèrent sa mère se lever sans un mot et suivre Pétunia dans la cuisine. Puis James se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

\- Si je ne supporte pas de ne rien dire à Sirius, ta mère supporte encore moins de garder des secrets pour sa sœur.

Harry tritura son bracelet.

\- C'est juste que je suis un peu épuisé de garder des secrets.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler… De tes autres souvenirs ?

Harry observa son père en fronçant les sourcils. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit encore plus fatigué.

\- Non. En fait, tout est si diffèrent que c'est comme s'ils n'avaient plus aucune importance. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir raté tellement de choses...

James passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

\- La façon dont j'ai réagi quand tu nous as avoué ce qui t'étais arrivé était pire que tout. J'aimerais me dire que c'est sans importance vu que c'est diffèrent maintenant mais je ne peux pas.

\- Papa… C'est bon.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon : je me suis comporté comme un gosse. J'ai vraiment cru que les choses redevenaient obscures, tu sais. Dumbledore nous a caché beaucoup de choses sur ta vie d'avant et Adams a aussi caché beaucoup de choses à notre époque. Je sais que les choses qu'on cache sont ce qu'il y a de plus moche et de plus horrible. J'ai bien compris que ce que tu as en tête ne forme pas les moments les plus heureux de ta vie, Harry. Je suis désespéré que tu n'aies pas les moments heureux de cette vie. Te blesser, te faire du mal, te faire de la peine est la chose que je ne veux pas faire dans ce monde. Je suis désolé, Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux et entoura la taille de son père pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Crois-moi, papa : c'est pour cette même raison que parler de mes souvenirs ne sert strictement à rien. Tout ce qui est ici, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je ne veux rien gâcher.

Il sentit les lèvres de son père s'appuyer contre le haut de son crâne.

\- Harry, tu ne gâches rien. Jamais. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Harry se contenta de serrer encore plus son père contre lui sans répondre. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ça serait juste pour pleurer et pas de la façon la plus glorieuse qui soit.

Leur étreinte dura jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre dans l'entrée et qu'un cri perçant traverse toute la pièce.

\- CHARLES !

James et Harry se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Des pas lourds dans les escaliers suivirent le cri et ils virent Charles courir en direction du vestibule. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme pour voir les prémices de ce nouveau raffut : dans l'entrée, Tabitah Corgan, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais et bouclés jetait ses bottes tandis que Charles riait aux éclats.

\- J'ai vu votre voiture ! C'est trop bien que tu sois là ! J'ai plein de choses à te montrer !

Tabitah piaillait sans s'arrêter mais Harry avait déjà levé les yeux vers les deux hommes qui posaient discrètement leur manteau.

Laïalus Corgan était égal à lui-même, un sourire doux posé sur ses lèvres fines. Il était grand et mince et Harry retrouvait cette sensation apaisante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le père et le fils en souvenir. Nolan, même s'il avait la même façon de se tenir que son père, ressemblait à Pétunia. Il avait ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait courts à présent, les traits fins que Pétunia pouvait avoir quand elle était plus mince... Et Harry remarqua que deux boucles d'oreille en forme de fleurs décoraient ses lobes.

Il se dégageait d'eux une telle douceur, aux antipodes du comportement exécrable de Dudley.

Nolan s'approcha de lui en premier et le gratifia d'un sourire. Harry ne savait pas du tout quelle expression il était en train d'arborer. En fait, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

\- Tu as déjà le mal du pays ?

Harry resta idiot un instant avant de se mettre à sourire.

\- Tu aimerais bien.

Nolan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne mets pas le bazar dans ma chambre.

\- Voilà que tous mes projets tombent à l'eau.

Ils se jetèrent le même regard amusé avant de rigoler.

Harry fut salué avec joie par Tabitah et plus poliment par Laïalus.

Quand il retrouva sa mère, celle-ci avait le visage d'une enfant qui s'était faite sermonner, mais elle lui adressa un sourire amusé malgré tout. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi les deux sœurs avaient bien pu parler mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à demander si c'était de sa faute.

A la place, il reporta son attention sur Nolan qui lui faisait signe de le suivre.

En entrant dans la chambre de son cousin, Harry s'attendait à trouver deux lits dans la pièce. Mais il se rappela, en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, que les souvenirs du journal était ceux d'un enfant de dix ans.

Il découvrit une chambre d'adolescent normale, avec un lit deux places coincé dans l'angle de la pièce et un bureau juste à coté. Contre le mur, près de la fenêtre, il y avait une table et deux fauteuils où traînait un plateau d'échec normal dont les pièces avaient l'air taillées d'une façon particulière.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait.

Harry se tourna vers Nolan et ce dernier n'arborait plus son sourire amical. Il dépassa Harry pour s'emparer d'une des pièces de l'échiquier et la donna au jeune homme. Harry la prit et constata avec effarement que c'était la reine et qu'elle avait le visage de sa mère. Il jeta un œil sur l'autre reine qui était, elle, à l'effigie de Pétunia.

\- Je…

\- Tu te n'en souviens pas, je sais.

Harry reposa la reine.

\- Louve te l'a dit ?

\- Dès le lendemain. Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents. Elle pensait que tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Elle s'est trompée.

Nolan rigola doucement.

\- Ça lui arrive. On est encore en train d'essayer de te décrypter.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que son cousin se laissait tomber sur le lit. Harry continua à parcourir la chambre des yeux. Il trouva, parfaitement repassé, l'uniforme des Poufsouffle sur un cintre accroché au mur. Tout était soigneusement rangé, rien à voir avec le bazar de la chambre de Louve.

\- Harry.

Le garçon se tourna de nouveau vers Nolan.

-Oui ?

\- Si tu as la moindre question, n'importe laquelle : demande, fais un effort. Ce n'est pas difficile de demander.

Harry cligna des yeux en se demandant ce que Nolan voulait dire.

\- Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de t'occuper des autres et on va enfin pouvoir s'occuper de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, fit Harry de plus en plus perdu.

\- Non. Qu'a dit Regulus, exactement ? Parce que je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus.

Harry plissa les yeux et se demanda à quel point Nolan était un garçon clairvoyant.

\- Il a dit que j'allais bien.

\- Tu en as l'air, en effet. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu me prends pour un espion.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

\- C'est parce que tu joues aux espions.

\- Je suis sûr que Dimitri doit être dans un état lamentable.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Nolan frotta sa joue.

\- Mince, tu ne te souviens de rien.

\- Si tu le sais, ne parle pas de façon aussi énigmatique, dit Harry piqué au vif.

Nolan sembla tout d'un coup choqué et Harry essaya de se reprendre.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, reprit Nolan. C'est juste que… Ça doit être dur pour toi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Si, c'est même un miracle que tu n'aies pas encore hurlé de colère.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Harry commençait à croire que Nolan savait presque tout de lui.

\- C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Alors que tu ne te souviens de rien mais que tu tentes de faire bonne figure. Que des gens autour de toi te parlent d'événements qui ne te disent rien en espérant que tu réagiras. Louve aime faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que Dimitri n'a pas montré toute sa déception ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et braqua un regard énervé vers Nolan.

\- A quoi tu joues, exactement ?

\- Je me dis juste que c'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas roulé en boule dans ton lit à essayer de te souvenir. Tu as l'air de vivre ça comme une petite contrariété.

\- Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Vraiment ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu minimises toujours ce qui t'arrive sans laisser aux autres le choix.

Harry sentit la panique et la colère monter en lui en même temps. Il avait l'impression que le gentil Nolan était juste une enflure qui était en train de le poignarder là ou ça faisait mal.

\- Tu a failli ne rien dire. Je me demande ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis. Tout ça parce que tu n'aimes pas inquiéter tes parents. En fait, tu n'aimes inquiéter personne. C'est fatiguant et ça doit être énervant d'être au centre de tout ça sans pouvoir t'y soustraire. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi tu te mets dans de telles situations.

Harry sentit le sang lui monter au visage et se leva d'un coup.

\- La ferme ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je ressens ! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends exactement mais tu vas la fermer ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de me cogner la tête ou de tomber dans l'eau !? Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe ! Et toi, tu penses mieux savoir la façon dont je dois agir !? Pourquoi je devrais me plaindre !? J'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de toi ou de Louve ! Mais je sais que je vous connais alors ça devrait suffire à tout le monde !

Harry se stoppa net, surpris d'avoir éclaté de la sorte. Il porta la main à sa bouche. La colère, c'était ça qu'il n'avait plus ressenti. Et c'était étrange de la voir survenir de nouveau. C'était comme si ce sentiment s'était tu et que maintenant il le retrouvait. Mais il savait que ça l'avait quitté, juste avant de mourir. Juste avant qu'il trouve serein le fait de disparaître. Il regarda Nolan, choqué.

\- Je suis désolé.

Nolan fronça les sourcils, il se leva et se plaça devant Harry.

\- Désolé de quoi ? A ta place, je serais en train de crier encore plus fort. Je me demande comment tu fais.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

\- Tu as perdu presque tous tes souvenirs mais tu te souviens de comment te comporter avec tout le monde. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? C'est bien loin d'une simple mémoire musculaire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- Louve m'a dit que tu n'avais aucun mal à discuter avec Sirius, aucun mal à jouer avec Charles et elle et que tu te comportes normalement avec tes parents. Le seul moment ou elle t'a trouvé bizarre au début, c'est avec Severus. Mais tu adores Severus. Elle a ajouté que si elle ne savait pas que tu avais perdu la mémoire, elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais deviné. Mais tu te rappelles de nous.

\- Graduellement, j'ai des flashs.

\- Non. Tu as des journaux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment…

\- Tu me les as montrés. Tu penses être proche de Louve, mais tu es mon cousin, Harry.

Harry plissa les yeux, peu sûr de vouloir poursuivre cette conversation. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'intrusion de Nolan. Il avait la sensation que le garçon était bien plus observateur que n'importe qui.

\- La vraie question, c'est pourquoi venir voir Regulus, alors qu'une amnésie peut-être parfaitement gérée par ta mère. Je veux dire, c'est la plus grande médicomage du monde sorcier.

Nolan leva la main pour la porter vers le crâne d'Harry mais ce dernier se recula vivement.

\- Que peut bien savoir Regulus de plus qu'elle ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, siffla Harry.

Mais sa question sembla faire coïncider trop de choses dans le cerveau de Nolan.

\- Tu n'as jamais était méfiant avec moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Mais Harry savait que c'était vrai : tous ses souvenirs tendaient à dire qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Nolan. Il était dans la pire des positions. Il ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant que Nolan serait ce genre de personne. Il n'avait vu que les jeux et les rires.

Nolan s'approcha de nouveau.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été parce que je suis ta famille.

Harry sentit quelque chose se tordre ses boyaux, sensation qui s'accompagna d'un pincement douloureux au niveau de son sternum. Il leva la main pour serrer sa poitrine et Nolan suivit son geste avec attention avant d'attraper la main d'Harry.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tu viens de me mentir en une journée plus que tu ne l'a fait en treize ans d'existence, Harry.

Harry secoua la tête, il sentait ses yeux le piquer.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Alors arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi aller voir Regulus ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

Nolan serra un peu plus la main de son cousin.

\- Tu as toujours mal quand il se passe quelque chose de difficile. C'est arrivé avec Louve, c'est arrivé avec Dimitri et Charles et ça t'arrive à toi.

\- Lâche-moi, murmura Harry.

\- Non.

Le ton était incisif et Harry leva les yeux vers Nolan. Ce dernier avait tout l'air de ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau et Harry savait exactement ce qui se jouait à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose se battait pour tout avouer et autre chose se battait pour ne rien dire. C'était comme mentir à ses parents : ce n'était pas nécessaire. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur ses propres choix.

Il avait tout dit à ses parents parce qu'ils méritaient de savoir. Il avait tout dit à Regulus parce que c'était nécessaire qu'il sache. Mais Nolan ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à ce que Nolan sache ?

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était la même chose que d'avoir été dans la tête de Nagini. C'était la même chose. Il avait voulu se taire parce que tout le monde l'avait cru fou. On finissait toujours par le croire fou. Quand il avait entendu le basilic, quand il avait dit à tout le monde que Voldemort était revenu, quand il avait cru être celui qui avait attaqué Arthur Weasley...

Pourquoi le dire à Nolan ?

Parce que ça serait comme le dire à Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. Parce que c'était sa famille. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour le croire, c'était sa famille. Il avait ressenti cette même douleur face à Dimitri, cette même sensation de ne rien vouloir dire, parce que c'était mieux ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

Mais Nolan ne comprendrait pas. Dimitri ne comprendrait pas, pas même Louve. Parce qu'il n'était pas de cette réalité. En fait, Harry le réalisa avec horreur, Ron et Hermione ne comprendraient pas non plus.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Nolan lâcha sa main mais le prit contre lui.

\- D'accord, souffla t-il contre son oreille. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être comme ça avec toi. Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne te poserai plus de question.

Harry gémit douloureusement contre son cousin. C'était trop.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs, hoqueta-t-il dans un sanglot.

\- Quoi ? fit Nolan d'une voix blanche.

-Les souvenirs que j'ai oubliés… Ce ne sont pas les miens.

\- Harry ?

Mais Harry étouffa un autre gémissement contre son cou et Nolan se contenta de le serrer contre lui.

\- Pardon, Harry.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir ! Koeur sur vous !**


	12. Lien du sang

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous !?

Je me suis dit « bon c'est le chapitre 12 » ça ne fait pas beaucoup et l'histoire n'a même pas encore vraiment commencée n'est-ce pas ? Du coup je peux bien vous faire un petit teasing pour les plus impatients.

 **Je viens de mettre un point final au chapitre sur la coupe du monde quidditch du coup je peux vous dire officiellement que celui-ci se trouve au chapitre 20 (pour moi), donc 22 pour vous.**

Haha et vous vous dites sûrement « mais par les noisettes flétris de Merlin que peut-il bien se passer durant tout ce temps ? ». Beh il se passe des choses et d'autres que je vous laisse découvrir en toute tranquillité.

Beaucoup de personne parle de l'impatience d'avoir la suite. Je peux le dire ici aussi, je suis aussi pressée que vous et peut-être même un peu plus. Chaque occasion est bonne pour penser à retour, je n'ai pas le temps que je désire pour écrire mais mon cerveau travaille en permanence. Les scènes, les dialogues, les chapitres défilent dans ma tête et c'est terriblement frustrant quand je ne suis pas en position de pouvoir écrire !Sachez que moi aussi j'ai envie d'avoir la fin XD !

PS : Allez voir « Call me by your name »

 **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce chapitre…Quel talent !

 **LOUFOCA 59** : Oublie le principe de deux réalités distinctes tu t'embrouilles pour rien XD. La réalité ou les parents d'Harry sont mort à disparu dès l'instant où ils n'ont pas été tué par Voldy. Maintenant concernant ta théorie sur pourquoi Harry n'a plus de souvenir…J'aime ça ! Mais Harry Potter se souvient de certaines choses. Il se souvient de Lord, du sombral, de certaines choses de ce nouveau pan de la réalité. Il n'est pas totalement amnésique. Mais tu peux vraiment bosser sur le principe des âmes X) ! J'espère que ma façon d'expliquer cette petite entourloupe te satisfera quand le moment viendra haha ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Non ! Je ne voulais pas passer à coté de ta réponse sur Blaise j'étais persuadé d'y avoir répondu. Mais non en fait. Moi aussi j'aime bien le Blaise/Harry mais est-ce une façon de m'envoyer un signal ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Mmh tu as raison concernant Harry et sur le fait de refouler certaines chose. Je crois que pour le moment il n'a pas conscience de tout ce qui lui arrive. Nolan est le premier à enfoncer le clou. Mais on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire haha ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest :** Hello ! Haha ne t'en fais pas, je vois ce que c'est…la vie toussa toussa ! Merci pour ta review et merci d'apprécier Nolan, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Siria** ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Hahaha merci, merci. Ça fait plaiz de voir des lecteurs enthousiaste comme ça et qui se plonge vraiment dans l'histoire ! Merci aussi de l'avoir conseillé X). Voldemort déchaine les passions hein XD. On va dire que j'ai essayé au maximum de rester cohérente avec le travail de JKR mais ça va devenir impossible dans le livre II, je vais extrapoler de ouf, notamment concernant la magie en elle-même. Un truc qui correspond à ce que j'aime lire à mon âge. Tu es drogué à mes chapitres et je suis drogué à vos reviews ! Essayons de garder cette réciprocité XD ! J'espère de tous cœur que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **LIEN DU SANG**

« And I want it

I want my life so bad

I'm doing everything I can »

Elastic Heart. SIA

.

.

Il l'observait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. D'Harry, il connaissait presque tout par cœur. Même s'ils avaient grandi loin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Nolan connaissait ses colères, ses jeux préférés, sa position pour dormir. Il connaissait ses plats favoris et ce qu'il détestait manger. Il savait qu'Harry était le plus aventureux des deux, le plus bagarreur, le moins bavard. Il savait quand Harry allait bien, quand il était triste, quand il était fatigué.

Et Harry le lui rendait bien. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Il lui confiait tout, sans jamais se cacher. L'éclat de Louve : Harry était venu le voir et ils en avaient discuté toute la nuit. Ce qui était arrivé à Dimitri : là encore, Harry lui avait tout dit, de la même façon que Nolan lui disait tout. Ils étaient cousins mais ils étaient surtout comme des frères.

Alors quand il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle dès la fin des cours, Nolan avait paniqué. Harry lui envoyait toujours une lettre dès que l'année était terminée, et il en avait reçu une courte et peu informative. Il avait juste eu un accident à Durmstrang, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. L'appel de sa tante n'avait pas non plus était suffisant... Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne de la part de Louve que James et Lily avaient déposé Charles en urgence chez eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne aussi qu'Harry avait perdu la mémoire. Nolan avait demandé à Louve un compte rendu détaillé de la façon dont Harry agissait, s'il allait bien.

Louve n'avait rien trouvé de différent _;_ il était presque normal si ce n'est qu'il se réveillait avec ses lunettes sur son nez, comme s'il avait lu en pleine nuit, et sa raideur passagère face à Severus : des éléments qui auraient pu paraître anodins mais qui ne l'étaient pas à ses yeux, et probablement pas à ceux des parents d'Harry. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait mais Louve lui avait assuré que James et Lily surveillaient Harry un peu plus mais rien d'alarmant.

Pour Nolan, c'était plus qu'alarmant. Et le fait que Regulus se déplace en personne avait éveillé bien trop de soupçons pour qu'il laisse passer ça.

Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, tous les adultes de son entourage s'étaient comportés étrangement avec Harry. Comme s'il était un garçon précieux, plus précieux que n'importe quel autre enfant. Tout cela formait une première incompréhension pour Nolan. Pourquoi James et Lily étaient-ils partis en Russie ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient, ils auraient pu l'avoir en Angleterre.

S'il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez les Corgan, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de mensonge. Si Nolan demandait quelque chose à son père, ce dernier faisait tout pour lui répondre avec clarté. Alors quand il avait demandé pourquoi tante Lily et oncle James vivaient en Russie, son père lui avait naturellement dit que c'était à cause de la guerre et qu'il y avait certaines choses ici qu'ils ne pouvaient plus supporter.

Nolan avait essayé d'en savoir plus et de comprendre. Il avait laissé passer les années pour que Poudlard lui offre assez d'informations, puis il avait eu une longue très longue conversation avec son père sur les événements de la guerre, qui n'avait pas touché que les sorciers. Et ça avait été une discussion extrêmement difficile. Nolan en avait appris plus sur sa vie et sur celle de Louve. Il avait écouté son père raconter des moments atroces d'une voix posée et même ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il lui avait dit que tout le monde avait perdu beaucoup. Mais James et Lily avaient perdu quelque chose de plus. Et Laïalus ignorait quoi.

Nolan avait demandé pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir protéger Harry de quelque chose. Son père avait été incapable de lui répondre. Mais Nolan avait trouvé une partie de ses réponses dans un moment douloureux. Un moment de la vie de Louve qui avait été dur à vivre pour tous les trois.

Harry avait été en danger. Et tout le monde semblait croire que ce danger n'avait pas été totalement écarté. Alors il l'avait observé. Juste après qu'Harry se soit presque écroulé dans ses bras. Son si gentil cousin. Son si drôle et courageux petit frère.

Juste après qu'il lui ait avoué la vérité : Harry n'était pas Harry. Du moins, il n'était pas son Harry.

Pourtant, Nolan comprenait parfaitement ce que Louve voulait dire en disant qu'il était « normal ». Il rigolait, souriait, plaisantait, discutait normalement. Comme si rien ne s'était rien passé.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai pour Harry, ce n'était pas vrai pour ses parents.

Il l'avait observé et il n'avait noté aucune différence.

.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit. Harry avait calé son dos contre le mur et remonté ses jambes contre son torse. Là encore, Nolan ne nota aucune différence. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Tes souvenirs sont ceux d'une vie qui n'existe plus. Dans cette vie, je n'existais pas. Ma mère n'était pas mariée à mon père et… Tes parents étaient morts.

\- Oui, fit Harry qui semblait exténué.

Nolan passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Je te crois, répondit-il précipitamment.

Et l'étonnement qu'il lut sur le visage d'Harry suffisait à lui dire qu'il faisait bien de le croire.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais menti, continua Nolan.

Harry plissa les yeux et Nolan se sentit face à un étranger. C'était une sensation horrible.

\- Tu trouves que je suis différent, fit Harry, tu penses exactement ce que je pense.

\- Et tu penses à quoi ?

\- Que j'ai volé ce corps.

\- Ou que ton esprit a inventé des souvenirs.

\- Ils ne sont pas faux.

\- Il y a des sorts qui modifient la mémoire, des souvenirs peuvent être trafiqués. Le sort qui t'a frappé à Durmstrang est peut-être responsable de ça.

\- Et il inventerait des gens que je ne connais pas ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'Hermione Granger, ni de Ron Weasley.

\- Mais je t'en ai parlé, contra Nolan.

Harry soupira et chercha dans sa mémoire quelque chose que Nolan ne pourrait pas savoir ou qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui dire.

\- Quand Louve est entrée à Poudlard, Sirius lui a offert une carte ?

Nolan acquiesça mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Cette carte ils l'avaient tous vu.

\- Sur cette carte, il manque deux salles : la Chambre des Secrets et la Salle sur Demande.

\- Pardon ? fit Nolan.

\- La première se trouve dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Pour y accéder, il faut parler fourchelangue. La deuxième se trouve au septième étage, derrière une tapisserie représentant Barnabas qui tente d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

Nolan ouvrit la bouche. Il connaissait cette tapisserie et il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry... Mais Louve l'avait peut-être fait. Par contre, pour la Chambre des Secrets… Mais Harry ne le laissa pas l'interrompre.

\- Tu pourras allait vérifier mais je sais que j'ai raison. Depuis cette salle, on peut se rendre à la Taverne du Sanglier qui est tenue par Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Harry…

\- Est-ce que tu m'as dit que Ron Weasley avaient cinq grands frères ? Est-ce que tu m'as dit que l'un deux était dresseur de dragon en Roumanie ? Louve l'a sûrement fait, c'est ce que tu te dis. Mais est-ce qu'elle m'a dit qu'a chaque noël, ils recevaient tous un pull tricoté main par leur mère avec la première lettre de leur prénom dessus ? Est-ce que Louve m'a parlé de Colin Crivey ? D'Hannah Habbot ? De Cedric Diggory ? Tu m'as parlé de Cédric ?

Nolan en fut stupéfait. Non, il n'avait jamais parlé de Cédric. Il n'avait jamais dit à Harry que les Weasley recevaient des pulls de ce genre durant les fêtes.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de la carte des maraudeurs pour entrer en douce dans les cuisines de Poudlard ni pour me rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Je connais le nom de chaque fantôme, je sais qui peut tenir tête à Peeves. Je sais que Mimi Geignarde espionne les préfets dans leur salle de bains. Je sais où se trouve le bureau du Directeur et quelle statue le garde. Je connais chaque recoin de Poudlard par cœur parce que j'y ai fait toute une scolarité. Parce que j'y ai passé six années de ma vie !

\- D'accord ! C'est bon ! C'est juste que… Je n'existais pas…

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

\- Non mais celui qui était à ta place n'était pas un cadeau et il n'était pas aussi futé que toi.

\- Donc si tu as parlé à Regulus, c'est pour te soigner ?

\- Ou découvrir pourquoi ce sont ces souvenirs là que j'ai.

Nolan tapota ses genoux avec un air pensif.

\- Écoute… N'en parlons plus.

\- Si, il faut qu'on en parle. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Nolan se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Tes souvenirs, que comptes-tu en faire et pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. S'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, Nolan serait la première personne à qui il parlerait du retourneur de temps. La première personne de ce monde à qui il ferait part des événements sombres de sa vie, de sa première vie.

\- Voldemort, finit-il par souffler.

Nolan l'observa en silence et Harry reprit.

\- Voldemort est…

\- Je sais qui est Voldemort, le coupa son cousin.

\- Tu sais ?

Nolan se redressa correctement.

\- Toi, Louve et moi savons qui est Voldemort, parce que Louve l'a vu. Tu ne t'en souviens pas alors je vais te raconter. Tu ne trouveras pas le nom de Voldemort dans les livres d'Histoire, ni dans les journaux. Le ministère a longtemps travaillé pour supprimer son existence. Mais mes parents s'en souviennent, les tiens aussi. Voldemort est celui qui a tué la mère de Louve.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, et Nolan descendit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que le silence était d'or. Puis il retourna vers son bureau et s'empara d'un album qu'il ramena sur le lit. Il tourna les pages et pointa une photo du doigt. Harry se pencha pour trouver une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire éclatant tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

\- C'est Migale, la mère de Louve. Elle était un excellent médium.

Harry buvait à présent les paroles de Nolan. Il y avait d'autres photos, des photos de Remus et de cette femme qui ressemblait trop à Louve.

\- Mon père, mon oncle et mon grand-père ont été capturés par les Lestrange.

Nolan vit Harry pincer les lèvres d'énervement et il trouva ça rassurant.

\- Et par Regulus.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne lut aucune émotion. Comme si Harry s'en doutait. Nolan était concentré sur toutes les mimiques de son cousin.

\- Mais c'est lui qui les a sauvés. Lui et Migale, qui s'est servie de mon sang et d'un pendule puissant pour me retrouver. Louve déteste en parler. Mais c'est ce pendule qui a causé la mort de ses parents. Il a sauvé des tas de vie, mais pas celle de sa mère.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Voldemort s'est servi d'elle ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Il avait besoin de trouver certaines personnes, et parmi elle, toi. Probablement pour se venger des Potter, qui ne cessaient de le combattre.

\- Comment Louve l'a su ? Si personne n'en parle ?

\- Elle était là, Harry. Quand Remus et Migale sont morts, elle avait elle aussi été capturée pour servir d'ultimatum… Mais elle avait oublié.

Harry sentit des frissons d'horreur courir le long de sa peau à mesure que l'histoire prenait un autre tournant.

\- Nolan…

\- Louve s'est hypnotisée à l'aide du pendule, pour essayer de se souvenir, et elle a tout vu. Elle a revu ses parents mourir, elle a vu qui était responsable. Voldemort et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Ce sale rat, souffla Harry.

\- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

\- C'était un ami, de mes parents mais il les a trahis.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Nolan qui parut surpris.

\- Tu ne savais pas ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : très peu de personnes en parlent. Le peu de choses que je sais, je le sais de mon père. Je sais juste que Syracuse a fini par tuer Pettigrow et que Voldemort a été tué par Frank Londubat. Mais je sais qui est Voldemort. Dans les livres d'Histoire, tu verras que la guerre des sorciers a été menée par un groupuscule se faisant appeler les Mangemorts et dont presque tous les membres sont en prison. Pour la très grande majorité d'entre eux, ce sont des sangs-purs. Tu ne verras pas apparaître le nom de Voldemort. Peut-être que des Serpentard en savent plus que les autres mais on n'en parle pas, parce qu'il est mort. Et ils ont bien trop honte d'avoir de la famille en prison.

Harry croisa les doigts sous son menton. Regulus avait dit vrai, personne ne se doutait du probable retour de Voldemort. Tout le monde baignait dans une vie tranquille et sans souci. Mais rien n'était vraiment beau.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour Louve ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dis qu'elle s'est hypnotisée pour savoir. Et ensuite ? Est-ce qu'elle… M'en a voulu ?

Nolan leva la main et toucha le lobe percé d'Harry. Il avait changé ses boucles pour mettre celle en forme de rose. Nolan portait toujours celles en forme de pétunia.

\- Disons qu'elle t'a puni d'une étrange manière. Mais Louve s'est détestée de t'avoir fait du mal. Elle s'en veut toujours. Mais celui qui a souffert le plus, c'est Severus. En fait, ils ont souffert tous les deux.

Nolan récupéra sa main.

\- Mais on s'éloigne du sujet… Parle-moi de Voldemort.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, dévoilant l'espace d'un bref instant sa mèche blanche.

\- Dans mes souvenirs à moi, Voldemort est toujours en vie et comme je te l'ai dit, ce sont mes parents qui sont morts… Et Remus n'a jamais rencontré de Migale.

Nolan fit un bref signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Et j'allais me faire tuer par lui, seulement j'ai utilisé un objet qui devait me faire revenir uniquement deux ou trois heures en arrière…

Harry avait longuement médité sur le fait de dire toute la vérité à Nolan. Il avait d'abord décidé que non. Puis, en se rendant compte qu'il était aussi brillant qu'Hermione et qu'il finirait par essayer d'en savoir plus, il avait convenu que ça serait plus prudent que la vérité sorte de sa bouche.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je suis retourné bien plus loin que ça. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Voldemort mais je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'Harry Adams.

Nolan paraissait réellement surpris.

\- Pardon ? Tu es revenu dans le passé ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Comment ça, « apparemment » ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais j'ai vu des photos.

Harry émit un rire bref et sans humour et Nolan le trouva soudainement très vieux.

\- Des photos de moi, sans que ça soit vraiment moi. Un garçon qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à quelques détails près. Mais si tu les voyais, tu ferais vite le lien. Il suffirait que je me teigne les cheveux et ça se verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Un garçon qui vivait à la même époque que nos parents, quand ils étaient jeunes.

Nolan avait baissé la tête et semblait plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Tu es allé dans le passé ? Pour faire quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

Nolan releva un regard blessé vers lui.

\- Pour tuer Voldemort ?

\- C'est sûrement ce que je voulais faire. Mais il semblerait que je sois mort. Je devrais vraiment être mort, Nolan. Et je n'explique pas pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Et Regulus va chercher une réponse ?

\- Il va essayer.

\- S'il trouve ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je disparaîtrais et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Et s'il ne trouve rien ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et Nolan acquiesça en silence.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Nolan l'étudia longuement, détaillant ses traits avec parcimonie. Il avait beau regarder Harry sous tous les angles, c'était vraiment son cousin qu'il avait en face de lui. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu, aussi sérieux et troublé à la fois. Il n'avait pas l'impression de connaître ce garçon et pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'il était exactement le même.

Nolan comprit alors qu'il n'y avait rien de différent, si ce n'est le détail qu'il essayait de trouver. Si ce n'est les souvenirs de son cousin.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire.

\- D'accord ?

\- Je vais t'aider.

Harry battit des cils, surpris.

\- Tu as dit la même chose à tes parents et ils ont l'air de comprendre et de savoir plus de choses que moi. Je ne vais pas crier que tu es un imposteur parce qu'on ne dirait pas. Enfin, regarde toi : Louve a raison, tu te comportes normalement - même ça, cette petite moue que tu viens de faire.

\- Probablement parce que je suis moi quoiqu'on en dise. Mes parents ne sont personne d'autre que Lily et James Potter.

\- Mais tu n'as pas grandi avec eux, ni avec nous. Tu devrais être différent dans ta façon de te comporter.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

Nolan se tut d'un coup. Qu'en savait-il, après tout ? Cette histoire était tirée par les cheveux. Il ne savait rien de l'autre Harry et encore moins d'Harry Adams.

\- Non… Pardon. Je déraille.

\- Et moi donc.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment va Hermione ?

Nolan lui fit un mince sourire. Peut-être qu'Harry disait la vérité. Non… Il disait la vérité, il ne lui avait jamais menti.

\- Elle est beaucoup trop brillante pour son propre bien, plaisanta Nolan.

\- C'est sûr ! Elle avait deviné dès son premier cours que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou !

\- Remus était professeur ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec un immense sourire.

Nolan le laissa parler du père de Louve avec un pincement au cœur. Il écouta Harry lui raconter comment ce dernier lui avait appris à réaliser un patronus corporel durant ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sa gentillesse, son intelligence, sa tristesse aussi. Il lui raconta son histoire d'amour avec Nymphadora Tonks, une élève de Poufsouffle. Et Nolan se demanda alors si Louve aurait aimé entendre ce genre d'histoire. Si elle aurait aimé savoir que le Harry qu'il avait en face de lui ait vécu de vrais moments intenses avec son père. Il supposa que non, que ça lui ferait peut-être plus de mal que de bien. Et au vu du regard parfois triste d'Harry, il supportait aussi mal cette situation.

\- Sirius est mort sous mes yeux, murmura-t-il. Quand je le vois aujourd'hui, je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'était sûrement un long cauchemar. Mais le fait que Remus ne soit pas là rend cette histoire tout aussi douloureuse. J'étais à la place de Louve mais je n'avais pas sa chance. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir une famille, même si c'était juste Sirius.

Ils avaient fini par se glisser sous les draps, épuisés, mais Harry avait continué à répondre aux questions de Nolan.

\- Tu étais dans un orphelinat ?

Harry serra les lèvres et se tourna dos au garçon.

\- Oui…

\- Mais… Ma mère aurait pu t'élever, non ? Elle n'était pas morte ?

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

\- Pour sa propre sûreté, il valait mieux que je ne sois pas avec elle. Elle aurait pu être attaquée _;_ elle et sa famille.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est plus important, fit Harry tout bas.

Il supplia intérieurement Nolan de ne pas poser plus de questions et ce dernier n'en fit rien. Peut-être était-il conscient qu'il mentait.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **25 août 1991**

 **Je tenais ma lettre serrée entre mes doigts. Je l'avais tellement lue que je la connaissais par cœur. Mais juste au cas où, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y jeter des coups d'œil impatients.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'ils entendent par « n'hésitez pas à vous exercer » ?**

 **Je levai la tête vers ma mère qui conduisait en sifflant par-dessus la radio.**

 **\- Tu arrives à lire en voiture ?**

 **Je refermai la lettre.**

 **\- Non, je me souvenais juste de ce qu'ils demandaient. Est-ce qu'à Poudlard, ils demandaient ça ?**

 **\- Non. Utiliser la magie hors des murs de l'école est interdit aux enfants. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe à Durmstrang, Harry. Mais dans le doute, on va voir si tu peux t'entraîner un peu.**

 **Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil et je tentai d'en faire de même sans y parvenir, ce qui la fit rire. Elle gara enfin la voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble et je me précipitai sur mes nouvelles affaires.**

 **\- Demain, tu y retourneras avec ton père et Charles. En attendant, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, trésor.**

 **Tout en nous dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, je l'interrogeai des yeux. Maman resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison. Je laissai tomber toutes mes affaires sur la table du salon. Il y avait une dizaine de livres et un sac rempli de robes. Elle posa mon nouveau chaudron qui était plein à craquer d'ingrédients.**

 **Puis je sortis ce que j'avais gardé précieusement contre moi : ma baguette magique, bois d'aubépine et une plume de phénix, catégorie quatre. Très puissante, selon Gregorovitch. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : l'essayer.**

 **Entre-temps, maman s'était éclipsée pour revenir avec un livre à la main. Elle le déposa sous mes yeux et m'offrit un sourire.**

 **\- Joyeuse rentrée.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je**

 **\- Ouvre-le.**

 **J'obéis et ouvris le livre pour ne tomber que sur des tas d'inscriptions incompréhensibles.**

 **\- Ce sont des runes ?**

 **\- Prends ta baguette, maintenant.**

 **Je m'exécutais et pris ma baguette entre mes doigts pour ressentir cette douce sensation de bien être.**

 **\- Et prononce « Elessah » en la pointant sur le livre.**

 **Je fis tout ce que me demanda ma mère et soudain, les pages du livre défilèrent rapidement avant de revenir à la première page.**

 **\- « Le livre des sorts et enchantements secrets, par Lily Evans, Severus Rogue et »... Pourquoi le dernier nom est flou ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas important. Tiens, elle me tendit une plume, marque ton nom et il sera à toi.**

 **Je pris la plume et inscris mes nom et prénom comme elle le demandait. Puis, en sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, je me mis à parcourir le livre.**

 **Et tout d'un coup, j'eus comme une impression de déjà vu. Comme si ce qui se trouvait dans ce livre m'appartenait déjà. Je levais un regard interrogateur vers ma mère mais elle continuait à me sourire avec bienveillance alors je ne fis aucun commentaire.**

 **Elle leva la main et tourna les pages sous mon nez.**

 **\- Ces sorts sont un peu compliqués pour le moment. Je te propose de commencer par celui-ci, en plus tu as matière à t'entraîner.**

 **Je me penchais vers le sort qu'elle indiquait. A coté, il y avait un joli dessin de serpent que je reconnus comme étant Lord.**

 **- _Vox_. Oh, c'est un sort pour faire parler les animaux !**

 **\- Il ne dure pas longtemps _;_ quelques minutes, parfois une heure. Essaie.**

 **Je balayai la pièce des yeux jusqu'à trouver Mugin, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Je me dirigeai vers lui, répétant silencieusement le sort, puis je pointai ma baguette sur lui.**

 **- _Vox !_**

 **Un bref filet argenté s'échappa de ma baguette et alla toucher l'oiseau. Mugin se tourna vers moi et m'observa de ses yeux sombres. Avant de sortir d'une voix rauque :**

 **\- Manger ! Rat ! Attaque !**

 **Il tapa du bec sur la fenêtre et se retourna de nouveau vers moi.**

 **\- Ouvre ça !**

 **Puis il se remit à croasser. Ma mère passa à coté de moi et ouvrit la fenêtre en soupirant. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et se jeta dans le vide.**

 **\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous le ramener, soufflais-je.**

 **\- Il n'est pas très loquace, ton oiseau.**

 **Je haussai** **les épaules : Mugin n'était pas facile à vivre pour tout le monde, mais je l'aimais vraiment bien. Papa avait trouvé bizarre que je jette mon dévolu sur lui l'année précédente. Mais je l'avais trouvé… Familier.**

 **\- Je peux essayer encore ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **Nous cherchâmes alors Pattenrond, qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur la moquette. C'était un croisement entre un flereur et un chat qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle l'avait acheté juste avant notre départ en Russie.**

 **- _Vox_ , fis-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui.**

 **L'animal bailla, releva son énorme tête orange puis se rallongea.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas très sympathique de jeter des sorts sans demander. Vilain garçon.**

 **Pattenrond avait la voix enrouée. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à ma mère qui se retenait de pouffer de rire. Mais elle ne tint pas longtemps et on se mit à rigoler tous les deux.**

 **\- Hey ! Lord ! Je vais faire parler Lord.**

 **\- Harry, attends !**

 **Mais je ne le fis pas et courus presque dans ma chambre. Lord leva la tête du monticule d'oreillers dans lequel il se trouvait sur mon lit.**

 **\- Salut, mon grand ! On va pouvoir parler !**

 **Lord sortit sa langue et tendit la tête vers moi. Je m'approchai et pointai ma baguette vers lui et répétai le sort.**

 **Lord se contenta de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller sans me lâcher des yeux.**

 **\- Tu peux parler, dis-je.**

 **Mais aucun son ne sortit de la gorge du serpent. Puis je sentis la main de ma mère se poser sur mon épaule. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le fait que Lord ne parlât pas me rendait vraiment triste. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours était avec moi, depuis tout petit ? Lord ne me quittait jamais, sauf pour l'école _;_ mais j'avais le droit de l'emmener à Durmstrang et ça c'était chouette.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Lord ne parle plus.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **Elle poussa un soupir et caressa mes cheveux.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà parlé ?**

 **\- Oui, il nous parlait lorsque nous étions à l'école.**

 **Je fronçais les sourcils.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est à cause du nom flou dans le livre ? Il lui a fait du mal ?**

 **Ma mère sembla soudain très triste mais je voulais tout de même savoir. Si Lord était là quand ma maman était jeune, ça voulait dire qu'il était très vieux, pour un serpent. Natasha m'avait déjà dit que mon serpent était bizarre parce qu'il n'hibernait pas et que sa queue était cassée. Mais j'aimais Lord comme ça et il ne se laissait pas approcher pour être soigné de toute façon. Alors maman avait décidé de ne pas le faire.**

 **\- Il ne lui a rien fait. Mais si tu penses que quitter quelqu'un c'est faire du mal, alors peut-être oui.**

 **Je baissai ma baguette et me dirigeai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes mains. Lord glissa contre moi.**

 **\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, moi.**

 **Il se contenta de rester silencieux.**

 **.**

Harry referma lentement le journal.

Depuis le départ de Nolan, il avait englouti en trois jours l'équivalent d'une moitié d'année, sautant parfois des journées quand elles s'avéraient trop tranquilles. Il avait même terminé le premier journal qui prenait fin à son onzième anniversaire.

Il retira ses lunettes et se massa les yeux.

Nolan… Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant être percé à jour si rapidement et il avait étrangement cru que Dimitri serait celui qui finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses vu que tout le monde semblait croire qu'ils étaient vraiment proches. Le plus étrange, en vérité, c'était que ni Louve, ni Natasha et encore moins Charles ne voient de différence.

Mais son cousin lui en avait parlé avant de partir.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne voient rien parce qu'il n'y a aucune différence. Et Dimitri a toujours une façon étrange d'accepter certaines choses.

Harry lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé mais Nolan lui avait dit que tout était dans ses journaux et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se souvienne comme ça. Il lui avait demandé comment ses souvenirs affluaient et Harry lui avait tout dit. Les sensations qu'il ressentait, les réactions qu'il avait et qui lui paraissaient normales, comme s'il replongeait juste dans ses vrais souvenirs… Les siens.

Nolan n'avait rien répondu. Mais Harry avait trouvé rassurant de pouvoir discuter avec lui. C'était un garçon à l'écoute, qui ne brusquait pas Harry et ne le faisait pas passer pour un fou. Ils avaient parlé de Poudlard, des différences entre son époque et la sienne.

Harry avait découvert que McGonagall était directrice, qu'on pouvait circuler librement dans les salles communes des autres, qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais que ces derniers étaient tout de même mis légèrement de coté.

\- Ils n'ont pas la belle vie : la plupart d'entre eux ont au moins un parent ou un proche en prison. Ils font profil bas.

Harry lui avait ensuite demandé des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione mais aucune réponse ne lui avait convenu.

\- Je discute de temps en temps avec Hermione. On s'entend bien mais on ne fréquente pas les mêmes personnes. Louve a essayé d'être amie avec elle mais elles n'ont clairement pas le même humour. En fait, Hermione a eu l'audace de dire tout haut que les cours du professeur Black n'étaient pas tout le temps sérieux.

Harry avait reconnu le franc parler d'Hermione et même si dans sa réalité, elle s'entendait bien avec Sirius, il y avait un décalage entre l'avoir comme hors-la-loi à plaindre et professeur un peu pitre. Mais Harry était sûr qu'elle suivait ses cours assidûment malgré tout.

\- Et Ron ?

\- Encore une fois, Harry, je ne le connais pas bien. Mais il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Il est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Lee. C'est toujours la guerre entre eux et les jumeaux.

Harry avait été estomaqué d'apprendre que Fred, George et Percy étaient à Serpentard. Quand il avait dit à Nolan que de son coté, tous les Weasley était à Gryffondor, ce dernier avait supposé que l'image des Serpentard s'était peut-être améliorée, grâce à Severus Rogue et probablement aussi à Regulus Black.

\- Il est connu, tu sais. Grâce à lui, le journal des Lovegood est la plupart du temps en tête des ventes. Il a rendu le fait d'être à Serpentard plutôt chouette.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était chouette mais il aimait l'idée qu'il n'y ait plus cette insupportable et épuisante bataille entre les deux maisons de Poudlard. D'un autre coté, ça voulait dire ne plus voir Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe en limace immonde.

Il se fustigea intérieurement. Ici, Malfoy et ses deux compères ne lui avaient rien fait et l'un d'eux était encore en vie.

Il n'avait cependant pas osé poser de question sur Draco Malfoy. Il doutait réellement le recroiser un jour et il valait mieux que ça soit le cas, vu le fiasco du chemin de Traverse. Mais ne pas revoir Draco signifiait aussi ne pas revoir Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il appréciait le fait que ses parents aient décidé de lui donner quelques jours de repos sans voir personne à part eux mais il avait de plus en plus envie de retrouver ses amis.

Ainsi que ceux de Durmstrang.

Il décida qu'il avait trop réfléchi. Il rangea le journal et éteignit la lampe. Lord vint se glisser contre lui et Harry caressa sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu ne parles plus... ?

Lord se contenta de poser sa tête sur son torse... En silence.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

La bibliothèque magique de Londres était longtemps passée inaperçue quand la plupart des sorciers savaient que celle de Poudlard recelait d'assez de trésors pour leurs enfants.

Depuis plusieurs années, elle regagnait en popularité, du fait en premier lieu de son directeur : Archibald d'Alexandrie. L'homme avait accepté le poste de Directeur un an après la fin de la guerre _;_ après des années entières à voyager à travers le monde, il avait trouvé bon de se reposer un peu. A cette époque, il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite les événements difficiles qu'avait vécu le monde magique en Angleterre. Comparé à ce qui pouvait se passer dans d'autres contrées, Archibald considérait que ce pays était plus à l'abri que d'autres, même s'il avait eu son lot de tragédies. Et celle qui le marquait le plus résidait dans un seul nom : Malfoy.

Archibald se souvenait parfaitement du nom de l'illustre famille. Des Malfoy, il en savait assez pour comprendre qu'une des plus grandes familles de sangs-purs était sur le déclin.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lucius Malfoy, c'était un homme brisé qui ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce premier entretien. C'était au cour d'un gala de charité organisé pour les victimes de la guerre. Lucius avait considérablement dilapidé une partie de sa fortune dans des œuvres caritatives, essayant de racheter tous les maux causés par son père. Mais même si on le remerciait, il était clair qu'on craignait cet homme et la fierté dont il continuait à faire preuve de son nom en mettait beaucoup mal à l'aise.

Sauf Archibald.

\- J'ai connu une Malfoy.

Il se souvenait encore du rire méprisant de l'homme.

\- Oui, ça arrive souvent.

\- Non, avait repris Archibald amusé, j'en ai vraiment connu une. Gloire Malfoy. Quel nom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'existe pas de Gloire Malfoy.

Archibald avait souri face au regard de pur ennui du patriarche.

\- Oh si, il en existe une. C'était la fille de Brutus Malfoy. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle était… La tante de votre père.

\- Brutus n'a eu qu'un seul enfant : Septimus, mon grand-père.

\- Faux : il a aussi eu une fille. Mais aucun Malfoy ne se vanterait d'avoir une cracmol dans la famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Archibald avait vu la lueur d'intérêt naître dans le regard de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Décédée, hélas, mais ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle a vécu une vie extraordinaire. J'ai eu la chance de la rencontrer vers la fin de sa vie. Elle résidait dans un village au Guatemala. Et en vérité, elle n'avait rien d'une cracmol.

\- Comment cela ? Attendez, quel âge avez-vous exactement ?

Archibald avait ri mais il avait aussi invité Lucius Malfoy à venir lui rendre visite à la bibliothèque. Et Lucius avait accepté. Au fil des années et des histoires, Lucius, de simple connaissance était passé à collègue, puis à ami. Il avait accueilli l'offre d'emploi avec crainte et Archibald avait compris que ce dont il avait peur était de desservir le travail du directeur.

Mais son choix était juste. Et Lucius l'avait prouvé. Jamais, cependant, l'homme n'avait évoqué la guerre. Il préférait écouter Archibald parler de ses voyages plutôt que raconter ses propres histoires mais le directeur était lui aussi d'une curiosité maladive.

\- Expliquez-moi, Lucius : comment un homme de votre intelligence, avec les connaissances que vous avez, a pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

\- Une telle situation ?

\- Votre pouvoir, votre richesse _;_ tout cela envolé.

\- Vous voulez dire, la richesse et le pouvoir de mon nom ?

\- Ça ne semble pas vous toucher plus que cela. En tout les cas, moins que l'image que l'on a de vous.

Lucius avait soupiré mais il lui avait répondu.

\- De l'importance… Ça en avait à une époque. C'était tout ce à quoi je tenais. L'argent, la renommée, le pouvoir, le contrôle. Mais au final, ça n'apportait pas ce que je voulais vraiment.

\- Et que vouliez-vous vraiment ?

\- Une certaine reconnaissance. Ce n'est pas la façon dont l'on me voit que je crains. C'est la façon dont on va voir mon fils. La façon dont il me voit lui. Cette vie, c'est ma pénitence pour le mal que j'ai fait et c'est à moi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à celle de mon fils. Celle de ma famille.

\- Le mal ? N'est-ce pas votre père le responsable de votre déchéance ?

Lucius avait ri, d'un rire terne.

\- Mon père est en partie responsable, mais en partie seulement. Je suis le seul fautif de ma condition et je la trouve très bien. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Le plus dur, en vérité, est de faire face à ceux qui savent ce que vous méritez et de faire face à ceux qui méritaient de vivre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ce qu'il voulait dire, Archibald l'avait découvert parce que Lucius avait accepté de lui montrer. Le directeur supposait qu'il avait réussi à obtenir la confiance de l'homme et il en avait été réellement touché. Mais la découverte du secret avait été plus qu'étonnante.

Archibald avait étudié le tableau sous tous les angles sans jamais que Lucius ne lui parle du modèle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, son rôle, ni ce qu'il était pour Lucius. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était important.

Archibald en avait conclu que le tableau était maudit mais ça, Lucius Malfoy le savait déjà.

\- Tout comme moi, je suppose.

Le tableau était silencieux et immobile. Du moins, il l'avait été, jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy le tire de son sommeil. Et à partir de là, les choses avaient changé.

Draco n'avait jamais reparlé du portrait depuis son entrée à Poudlard mais Archibald n'était pas dupe : il avait cherché, il l'avait sûrement fait. Il avait essayé d'en découvrir les secrets, de comprendre ce qui clochait. Il avait dévoré des livres sur les malédictions et les enchantements sans pour autant jamais rien essayer.

Ça aussi, il le savait parce que Lucius lui avait fait part de ses activités.

\- Personne n'entre dans cette pièce. Draco est comme vous, il ne pose pas de question, il cherche en silence.

\- J'ai cessé de chercher.

\- Vous, peut-être.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce qu'il en est ?

\- Parce que les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Et s'ils reviennent, ils ne sont plus ce que l'on veut qu'ils soient.

.

Archibald avait cru qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Draco finirait par oublier ce tableau. Il l'avait réellement cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve avec une nouvelle lubie. Il s'approcha du garçon qui avait le nez plongé dans un énorme grimoire.

\- Ce livre n'est-il pas un peu compliqué pour un garçon de ton âge ?

Draco leva un regard énervé vers le directeur.

\- Si. Je dois comprendre un mot sur deux.

\- Probablement parce qu'il est écrit dans des langues différentes.

\- Je ne peux pas apprendre plus de langues que ça _;_ le latin, le grec, l'araméen et le français. Mon cerveau va exploser.

Archibald s'assit à coté du jeune homme et tourna les pages du livre sous le regard inquisiteur de Draco.

\- Tu as l'intention de plonger dans tes vies dimensionnelles ?

\- Mes quoi ?

\- Certaines personnes pensent qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul monde ni une seule vérité mais une multitude d'autres. Et d'autres pensent que non.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il me faudrait beaucoup d'aspirine pour y réfléchir.

Archibald observa les autres livres autour de Draco. Il y en avait sur les vampires, sur les fantômes, sur les espèces qui vivaient au-delà d'une centaine d'années.

\- Tu cherches à percer le secret de l'immortalité ?

\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi ? Il y a un moyen ?

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te pensais plus futé pour demander quelque chose.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous me connaissez par cœur, je ne vais pas jouer au chat et à la souris avec vous. Ça serait une vraie perte de temps.

L'homme sourit devant le ton acide de Draco. C'était un garçon charmant la plupart du temps, mais il pouvait être si sarcastique et méprisant qu'il se demandait de qui il tenait ça.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Alors, il y a sûrement plein de moyens. Des moyens tenus secrets.

\- Mais vous en connaissez ?

Archibald plissa les yeux.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la fin, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui gagne.

Draco était pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La mort.

\- … Vous ne m'aidez pas.

\- Toutes les personnes qui ont cherché la vie éternelle ont fini par trouver le repos éternel. On ne vainc pas la mort comme on ne vainc pas le temps.

\- Mais les vampires ?

\- Les vampires peuvent mourir Draco. Ils ne sont pas invulnérables.

\- Et les fantômes ?

\- Tu appelles ça une vie ?

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Donc il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir à la vie, c'est ça ? Mais…. Imaginons un instant qu'une personne est censée être morte mais que… Son sosie se ballade dans la nature. Ça pourrait être un vampire ?

Archibald haussa un sourcil vraiment surpris. Si Draco parlait du tableau, et il en parlait, c'était sûr, Lucius serait sûrement ravi d'apprendre que sa peine est probablement en vie.

\- Un vampire qui vieillit, ajouta Draco.

\- Un vampire ne vieillit pas, en principe.

\- Alors une autre explication serait la bienvenue.

Archibald tapota doucement le livre avant de le refermer.

\- Je n'ai connu qu'une seule méthode permettant à quelqu'un de vivre longtemps. Ce n'est cependant pas une vie plaisante. C'était un sorcier, je dis c'était parce qu'il est mort à présent. Ce dernier avait découvert la possibilité de changer de corps.

\- Il se transformait ?

\- Non, il voyageait de corps en corps. Dès qu'un corps était épuisé, il en changeait. Il a vécu ainsi durant plus de six cents ans. Certains vampires vivent aussi longtemps et peut-être que certains d'entre eux sont là depuis encore plus longtemps. Mais cet échange a un prix.

Draco le fixait à présent intensément.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'esprit, Draco. Lorsqu'on poursuit la vie éternelle, on finit par oublier la vie elle-même. Il changeait de corps et quand il le faisait, son esprit se mêlait à celui qu'il prenait durant un laps de temps. Il lui arrivait de vivre la vie normale de la personne qu'il parasitait s'il l'enviait mais ça finissait par se répercuter sur sa mémoire. Sur son esprit. Il s'est mis à oublier qui il était, ce qu'il faisait.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il est mort ?

\- Oui… Un jour, il a oublié qu'il pouvait changer de corps. Et il a vécu sa dernière vie paisiblement. Mais c'est une méthode parmi d'autres. Il est mort avec son secret et c'est très bien ainsi.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ça doit être formidable de pouvoir vivre toutes ces années ! Imaginez tout ce que vous pouvez découvrir et vivre !

\- Bien sûr, cela signifie aussi voir ceux qu'on aime vieillir et mourir. Il faut être seul, très seul pour vouloir la vie éternelle, ou alors très égoïste. Après tout, un sorcier vit déjà bien assez longtemps. Regarde-moi, je suis plus vieux que les pierres et j'ai hâte de ne pas me réveiller.

Draco le regarda avec horreur.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle !

\- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu cherches à savoir tout ça.

\- Uniquement pour m'instruire.

\- Mais encore ?

Draco referma le livre et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que l'immortalité est taboue. Donc je n'insisterais pas si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire.

Le vieil homme observa l'adolescent récupérer les livres et se lever.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ton père de te raconter son histoire ?

Le garçon se tourna pour lui faire dos.

\- Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Draco. Je ne peux peut-être pas te dire grand-chose si je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main mais je peux t'assurer que nous sommes dans un monde magique alors… Tout est possible. Et je n'ai jamais dit que revenir de l'au-delà était impossible.

Draco se figea un moment avant de continuer son chemin sous le regard amusé d'Archibald.

Lui aussi voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain Chapitre...du Durmstrang les gars ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaine les agneaux!**


	13. Naufrage

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère. J'ai réussis à me remettre à lire…des vrais livres enfin…du Stephen King quoi, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert un bouquin, c'est dingue !

Bon je ne m'étale pas trop, il se fait tard.

 **Titou Douh** a encore et toujours corrigé ce chapitre. Merci à elle, sincèrement.

 **Lianiria :** Je crois qu'on a tous hâte que cet événement arrive. Enfin j'ai hâte que vous le lisez X).

 **Ewi :** Huhu merci beaucoup ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura pour tous les goût, ce chapitre en ai la preuve ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Tu ne serais pas un peu Centaure toi « on suit juste la course des étoiles » XD ! Bon j'ai saisis le message même si je n'ai absolument pas le temps de me consacrer à ne serait-ce qu'un OS. Et dieu seul sait à quel point ça me rend triste mais triste ! J'ai envie d'écrire plein de chose et je n'ai pas assez de temps boudiou ! Mais je garde ta requête dans un coin de ma tête ! Promis !

 **Aussidagility** : hum,hum…de l'amitié ?

Vualà, vualà, sur ce, les agneaux je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre !

 **NAUFRAGE**

 ** _«_** _Mais regardant la mer entière,_ _  
_ _Mais regardant la mer entière,_ _  
_ _Il vit des flots-flots-flots de tous côtés,_ _  
_ _Il vit des flots-flots-flots de tous côtés,_ _  
_ _Ohé! Ohé! »_

 _Il était un petit navire._

 **31** **août** **1991**

 **Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder mes parents pour savoir qu'ils étaient stressés. Maman me broyait presque la main.**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Oh, excuse-moi trésor.**

 **Elle lâcha mes doigts et je** **frottai** **ma main contre ma robe.**

 **\- Il y a un de ces mondes ! fit mon père.**

 **Personne ne répondit mais on était tous d'accord. Le quai de la Neva était bondé et des hommes habillés de lourds manteaux faisaient ce qu'** **ils pouvaient** **pour empêcher la foule de s'agglutiner aux bords de l'eau.**

 **\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas le mal de mer. En bateau… Je me demande bien** **où** **se trouve cette école pour s'y rendre en bateau.**

 **\- Sûrement au milieu de la mer ? Tenta Lily.**

 **Je** **regardai** **mon père et ce dernier avait le nez en l'air, scannant la foule avec un air déterminé. On l'avait déjà un peu reconnu mais je** **supposai** **que tout le monde était trop occupé à dire au revoir pour se soucier du joueur de** **Quidditch** **qu'il était.**

 **\- Je vois Natasha ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.**

 **-** **Où** **ça !?**

 **\- Enfin, plutôt sa mère.**

 **Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds mais je ne** **vis** **rien. Charles, qui était resté dans les bras de mon père, se réveilla enfin et coula ses yeux endormis dans ma direction.**

 **\- On est arrivé ?**

 **Je lui souris et il referma les yeux pour caler sa tête un peu mieux dans le cou de mon père. J'étais presque sûr qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte du moment où je partirais. Ça me rendait un peu triste mais je pensais qu'il le serait plus que moi quand il se réveillerait.**

 **Il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour trouver Natasha dans la foule. Sa mère poussait littéralement tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin. C'est qu'elle était vraiment imposante : elle était plus grande que mon père et mince, vraiment très mince, mais jolie** **à chaque fois, je plaisantais avec Natasha pour savoir comment son père avait fait pour l'épouser, lui qui semblait si normal avec son crâne chauve et sa petite moustache. Mais mon amie m'avait répondu que c'était la magie.**

 **Natasha et sa mère** **étaient** **presque des sosies et j'avais l'impression qu'elle finirait aussi par me dépasser. Elles avaient toutes les deux de longs cheveux** **blonds** **platine et des yeux marron. Et elles avaient aussi toutes les deux le même caractère.**

 **\- Harry, mon trésor ! Regarde-toi ! Tu m'as l'air en forme, tu es toujours aussi adorable !**

 **Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et embrassa mon front, pour ensuite se tourner vers mes parents et les accueillir avec autant de joie.**

 **\- Vous avez vu tout ce monde !? Tous les enfants venant de l'étranger doivent venir ici, c'est idiot** **qu'ils** **ne** **fassent** **pas d'escale ! Ça encombrerait moins ce quai, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **J'abandonnais très vite la discussion des adultes au profit de celle avec Natasha, en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune valise avec elle.**

 **\- Natasha ?** **Où** **sont tes affaires ?**

 **\- Il y a un bateau là-bas qui** **prend** **les valises de tout le monde ! Papa est allé déposer les miennes, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.**

 **Je me tournais vers ma mère qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre échange.**

 **\- On y va de ce pas, Harry.**

 **Traverser la foule était probablement l'exercice le plus embêtant de la soirée. Mais avec la mère de Natasha en tête, ça devint tout de suite plus rapide et on ne tarda pas à se retrouver enfin devant le bateau.**

 **Du moins, les bateaux... Parce qu'il y en avait quatre et ils étaient immenses.** **Ils** **n'avaient** **peut-être pas le profil d'un paquebot, ça ressemblait plus à des bateaux de pirates mais c'était clair qu'on pouvait y loger beaucoup de** **personnes** **. Devant chaque pont qui menait à ces derniers se trouvait une personne dont le torse était décoré de l'écusson de Durmstrang.**

 **\- C'est là, Harry !**

 **Natasha pointa du doigt un pont** **où** **des tas de valises avançaient paresseusement. Il y avait aussi toutes les cages des animaux dans lesquels** **piaillaient** **des aigles, des chouettes et même des pigeons.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener tes animaux sur le bateau** **principal** **, fit la mère de Natasha, mais tu peux garder ta baguette, tu te dois de garder ta baguette.**

 **\- Viens Harry, allons déposer tes valises.**

 **Je me** **rangeai** **à** **coté** **de mes affaires et** **jetai** **un rapide coup d'œil à Lord. J'étais sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout que je le laisse seul alors je tendis discrètement mon bras vers lui et il se glissa à l'intérieur de ma manche. Puis je** **levai** **la tête pour croiser le regard de mon père. Ce dernier se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil.**

 **\- J'ai comme la sensation que ça commence bien, me dit-il.**

 **Je ne fis aucune remarque, laissant Lord s'installer contre mes** **côtes** **.**

 **\- Tu as ta baguette ? me demanda ma mère.**

 **\- Oui, dans ma poche.**

 **\- Bien, alors on peut les laisser là.**

 **Je fis oui de la tête, observant ma mère agiter la sienne pour déplacer mes valises. Au même moment, le père de Natasha arriva vers nous, presque à bout de souffle.**

 **\- Bonjour Harry ! Alors, prêt pour le grand saut ? Vous allez voir, vous allez trouver ça palpitant !**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui** **sera** **palpitant ? demanda ma mère.**

 **L'homme rigola et tira sur sa moustache.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te le dire, ça enlèverait toute la magie !**

 **\- Dites surtout que vous ne pouvez pas le dire !**

 **L'homme haussa les épaules. Ça semblait ne rien lui faire qu'il faille garder beaucoup de** **secrets** **autour de Durmstrang. Maman et papa digéraient encore très mal le fait d'avoir** **signé** **une close de confidentialité et le fait que je sois tenu au secret n'arrangeait en rien leur méfiance.**

 **\- Poudlard ne faisait vraiment pas autant d'histoire, grogna mon père.**

 **Natasha leva les yeux au ciel puis une voix forte se fit entendre et on leva tous la tête.**

 **\- A tous les élèves de première année : veuillez choisir un bateau. Le départ aura lieu dans vingt minutes !**

 **Je me** **tournai** **vers mes parents, le cœur au bord des lèvres.**

 **\- Maman, fis-je.**

 **Elle se baissa pour se mettre à ma hauteur et attrapa mes épaules. Je voyais déjà ses yeux devenir** **humides** **.**

 **\- Oh, Harry, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, fils, il suffit juste de marcher droit… Enfin, uniquement quand tu le veux.**

 **\- James ! le réprimanda ma mère.**

 **Mais elle souriait tout de même.**

 **-** **S'il** **y a le moindre souci, tu nous écris. Tout se passera bien, mon ange, tu vas assurer !**

 **\- Tu seras le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Durmstrang.**

 **\- Et le meilleur élève aussi !**

 **\- Papa ! Maman !**

 **\- On plaisante, Harry, l'important c'est que tu te sentes bien.**

 **Je ne fis aucun commentaire. J'avais l'impression que si je disais un mot de plus, tout mon repas** **allait** **s'échapper de ma bouche. Ma mère m'attrapa alors pour me serrer contre elle et je fis de même en la tenant fort contre moi. Enfin, mon père se baissa à son tour et nous enlaça dans un câlin à quatre avec un Charles toujours** **endormi** **.**

 **\- Bon, j'y vais alors, dis-je.**

 **\- C'est ça, mon grand.**

 **Je me** **tournai** **vers Natasha et je la vis essuyer ses yeux rapidement.**

 **\- Je ne pleure pas, dit-elle sur la défensive.**

 **Je lui souris et me** **tournai** **une dernière fois. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour longtemps : dès les vacances de noël, je les** **reverrais** **. Mais rien qu'a l'idée de ne plus voir Charles tous les matins, je me sentais déjà mal.**

 **\- Viens Harry, me dit Natasha, sinon ça sera encore plus dur.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **Je suivis mon amie, dans la foule et la** **laissai** **choisir le bateau. Elle décida de monter dans celui dont le drapeau était décoré d'un renard blanc sur un tissu noir. Les deux autres avaient comme emblème un ours blanc et un léopard de la même couleur.**

 **Un homme immense arrêta Natasha dans sa foulée en attrapant son épaule. Il portait un énorme manteau bordeaux dont le col était une épaisse fourrure.**

 **\- Vos noms, les jeunes ?**

 **\- Natasha, Ivana Vassili.**

 **L'homme posa son regard sombre sur un parchemin qu'il tenait serré dans sa main** **gantée p** **uis agita sa baguette et leva ses yeux vers moi.**

 **\- Harry James Potter, m'empressais-je de dire.**

 **Il exécuta le même geste puis leva le menton pour nous faire signe d'avancer. On ne se fit pas prier et avançâmes rapidement en direction du pont du bateau. Il y avait déjà une dizaine** **d'enfants** **mais aucun de nous deux n'y fit plus attention que ça. Elle se jeta presque sur la rambarde du navire, cherchant ses parents dans la foule. Je fis de même pour découvrir mon père soulevant Charles à bout de bras.**

 **\- HARRY ! criait-il.**

 **J'agitai** **le bras dans sa direction et le vis faire de même. Ma mère m'envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et** **j'eus** **soudainement très mal à la poitrine mais je fis un effort pour ne pas le montrer. J'avais l'impression d'être intensément heureux et en même temps profondément triste. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, je** **continuai** **à les saluer dans de grands gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant se fasse entendre.**

 **Natasha et moi tournâmes la tête pour nous rendre compte que l'homme qui cochait les noms ramenait la passerelle à l'intérieur du navire.**

 **\- Bien ! Je veux tous vous voir en face de moi. Maintenant !**

 **Nous nous exécutâmes immédiatement. Je baissai la tête sur le coté pour voir ceux qui se trouvaient avec nous.**

 **\- La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, donc je vais profiter que l'ancre soit levée pour vous donner quelques informations. Avant toute chose, avez-vous tous vos baguettes sur vous ?**

 **Tout le monde répondit « oui » sans attendre.**

 **\- Parfait. Le temps du voyage, vous le passerez par deux dans les cabines qui vous seront** **attribuées** **. Je vous** **conseille** **d'essayer de dormir, car nous arriverons à Durmstrang au milieu de la nuit. Je vous préviens tout de suite : le bateau que vous avez** **choisi** **aura beaucoup d'importance. Vous êtes** **au nombre** **de seize : huit filles, huit garçons, ce qui est une chance. Essayez de bien vous entendre avec tous vos camarades, parce qu'ils seront avec vous jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.**

 **Il fit une pause et personne n'osa se disperser.**

 **\- Ce voyage est particulier, alors restez** **attentifs** **. Sur ce, je vous laisse descendre vers les cabines et faire connaissance. Vos noms sont inscrits sur les portes.**

 **Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les autres futurs élèves se mettent en direction du pont inférieur.** **Je tournai** **la tête vers la balustrade pour comprendre que le bateau s'était mis en branle.**

 **\- Natasha, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**

 **\- Quoi, qu'on est à présent trop loin pour saluer nos parents ?**

 **\- Non, fis-je, qu'on ne sente rien. Pas de remous, pas de vague, comme si on était au sol.**

 **\- Harry… C'est un bateau magique !**

 **Je me** **renfrognai** **. Je trouvai ça étrange et un peu dérangeant mais ne fis pas plus de commentaire. Natasha était toujours penchée sur le bord, essayant en vain d'apercevoir nos parents. Mais comme l'avait dit l'homme qui ne s'était pas présenté, il faisait déjà presque nuit.**

 **\- Vassili ! Potter !**

 **Je sursautai et me tournai pour tomber nez à nez avec le sorcier responsable.**

 **\- Le bateau va bientôt plonger, si vous ne voulez pas risquer la noyade, je vous** **conseille** **de ne pas rester en surface.**

 **Ces mots furent comme une tape derrière le crâne et Natasha et moi nous dépêchâmes de trouver nos cabines.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé mon nom, fit Natasha, je suis au bout là-bas.**

 **Elle pointa du doigt le long couloir ou quelques futurs élèves allaient et venaient.**

 **\- Et moi c'est ici, avec… Yuri Pavlov.**

 **\- Enchanté, fit une petite voix derrière.**

 **Je me tournais pour découvrir un garçon** **aux cheveux blonds et courts** **, un peu** **rondouillard** **mais avec un sourire éclatant qui laissait apparaître deux rangées de dents droites.**

 **\- Ah, salut, moi c'est Harry !**

 **\- Oui, c'est marqué. Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on soit que des élèves de premières années ?**

 **\- Mais non, fit Natasha, il y a d'autres** **bateaux** **.**

 **Le garçon secoua la tête.**

 **\- Je voulais aller sur le bateau avec le drapeau de l'ours mais il était complet. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y avait que des nouveaux élèves.**

 **\- C'est parce que les années au dessus n'arrivent que demain.**

 **C'était une fille aux cheveux bruns et** **frisés** **qui venait de parler. Elle était déjà bien plus grande que moi.**

 **\- L'école** **s'ouvre** **le trente et un au soir** **pour** **les premières années et après les autres peuvent arriver tranquillement.**

 **\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Natasha.**

 **\- C'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit. Elle a ajouté que les premières années avaient droit à un traitement spécial qui nécessitait qu'il n'y ait qu'eux dans l'enceinte du château.**

 **\- Quel genre de traitement ? fis-je**

 **Elle haussa les épaules.**

 **\- Si je le savais, je vous l'aurais dit. Mais c'est tenu secret et quand on aura vu ce que c'est, on ne pourra même pas en parler à nos parents. C'est épuisant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Personne ne répondit mais tout le monde était d'accord. J'aurais voulu lui poser plus de** **questions** **mais je sentis Lord bouger contre moi. Je fis mine de bailler et me frotter les yeux.**

 **\- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense que je vais essayer de dormir comme l'a dit notre instructeur.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, fit Yuri.**

 **Sur ses mots, il ouvrit la porte de notre cabine. Elle n'était pas grande et il y avait juste un petit espace qui séparait nos deux lits. Mais au moins, il y avait des rideaux autour des couchettes. Mais la chose la plus chouette était le hublot au bout de la petite allée. Je me pressais de coller mon nez contre la vitre.**

 **\- On a plongé !**

 **\- Quoi !? C'est vrai ?**

 **Yuri se pressa contre moi et je me** **décalai** **pour qu'il puisse voir. On était dans l'eau, c'était sûr.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien** **senti** **, c'est dingue ! Je n'ai même pas le mal de mer !**

 **\- Heureusement, fis-je en rigolant.**

 **Je plissais les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir des poissons** **où** **les fondations de la ville, mais il faisait vraiment sombre. Yuri s'assit sur son lit et** **sortit** **sa baguette. Je** **levai** **alors le nez au dessus de nous pour remarquer une sorte de trappe.**

 **\- Tu as appris des sorts ? me demanda-t-il.**

 **J'abandonnai** **la contemplation du plafond pour** **m'asseoir** **sur mon lit.**

 **\- Quelques uns, et toi ?**

 **\- Je me suis** **entraîné** **comme j'ai pu, j'ai appris « lumos » et un sort qui permet de faire sa valise.**

 **Je rigolai et me** **calai** **contre le bois de la cabine. Je ne voulais pas parler des sorts du** **livre** **de ma mère, je voulais garder ça pour moi le plus longtemps possible.**

 **\- J'ai appris le sort « alohomora ».**

 **\- Oh, tu as l'intention d'ouvrir des endroits interdits ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, c'était juste… Comme ça.**

 **Yuri me fit un sourire amusé et je le lui rendis.**

 **\- On ferait mieux de dormir, vraiment. Je ne supporte pas les réveils en pleine nuit alors, encore moins si je viens à peine de me coucher.**

 **\- D'accord, dis-je, je vais éteindre.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **Je me l** **evai et appuyai** **sur l'interrupteur, plongeant la cabine dans le noir. Lord profita de la pénombre pour glisser au sol. J'entendis Yuri tirer sur son rideau. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu discuter longtemps mais je crois que nous étions en vérité déjà tous** **épuisés** **.**

 **Tout en suivant mon serpent, je me glissais dans les draps après avoir tiré sur mon rideau. Ma seule pensée avant de m'endormir fut de me demander à quel moment je pourrais compléter mon carnet.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **1** **er** **setpembre 1991**

 **Ce fut Lord qui me réveilla. Il n'avait pas sifflé, il ne sifflait plus de toute façon. Non, il s'était contenté de s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et de le serrer avec force.** **S'il** **avait pu me mordre pour me réveiller, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait.**

 **C'était sa façon de faire quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le faisait souvent quand Charles décidait de venir dormir dans mon lit et trouvait le moyen de rouler et tomber par terre.**

 **Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour me réveiller en sursaut.**

 **Il faisait noir dans la cabine et je** **crus** **que Lord m'avait réveillé pour rien. Mais il s'agitait contre le rideau avant de revenir vers moi. Alors je** **tirai** **dessus et je ne vis rien. Du moins, rien à mon niveau mais en baissant les yeux, je remarquais quelque chose d'improbable.**

 **\- Qu'est…**

 **Je descendis ma main vers le sol et mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec de l'eau** **glacée** **. Le frisson qui me parcourut fut autant du au froid qu'à l'horreur. Je mis immédiatement mes pieds dans l'eau et bondit en direction du lit de Yuri.**

 **\- YURI !**

 **Je tirais sur ses rideaux et me mis à le secouer.**

 **\- Quoi ! Quoi ?**

 **\- On coule ! Yuri, on coule !**

 **\- Quoi !**

 **Je ne distinguais pas son visage mais à présent qu'il était réveillé, je n'avais plus à m'occuper de lui. Sans plus attendre, je me** **dirigeai** **immédiatement vers la porte.**

 **Je** **tentai** **de tirer sur la poignée mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Derrière, le bruit de l'eau me fit comprendre que Yuri avançait vers la porte. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière se fit dans la petite cabine, éclairant l'eau qui arrivait à présent à nos genoux. Je vis le visage de mon camarade se décomposer.**

 **\- C'est une blague !**

 **Il s'avança vers la porte et nous tirâmes la poignée avec force.**

 **\- Et si on pousse ? dis-je dans un souffle.**

 **Yuri s'empressa de pousser avec son épaule et je fis de même. Mais rien n'y fit.**

 **-On est bloqué, gémit-il.**

 **Avec force, je me mis à frapper la porte.**

 **\- HEY !** **Hurlai** **-je. HEY ON EST LA ! Au secours !**

 **Je tendis l'oreille et la** **collai** **contre la porte. Yuri copia mon geste mais j'étais incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, ma respiration me faisait l'effet d'un moteur d'avion assourdissant.**

 **\- AU SECOURS ! se mit-il à hurler à son tour.**

 **Puis nous nous mîmes à tambouriner contre la porte.**

 **\- C'est n'importe quoi, soufflais-je, c'est impossible que personne nous** **entende** **. Il y a les chambres d'à côté.**

 **\- Peut-être… Peut-être que le couloir est inondé et qu'on a un peu plus de répit dans les chambres.**

 **Je** **regardai** **Yuri avec stupéfaction.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dis-je.**

 **Tout en parlant, je me** **dirigeai** **vers le hublot.**

 **\- Ah !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **Je me** **tournai,** **paniqué, vers lui.**

 **\- Un serpent là !**

 **Je** **regardai** **Lord qui était resté sur le lit puis tendis le bras dans sa direction et il grimpa sur mon bras.**

 **\- C'est Lord, je ne voulais pas le laisser dans le bateau des valises. J'ai bien fait, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé.**

 **\- Oh, il est comme une sorte de chien de garde !**

 **\- C'est ça.**

 **Tout en parlant, je** **scrutai** **l'extérieur mais tout était si sombre que je ne savais pas si nous étions sous ou au dessus de l'eau.**

 **\- La trappe…**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **Je** **levai** **la tête pour retrouver la trappe au plafond.**

 **\- Là ! Il y a une trappe ! On peut sortir par là ! Aide-moi !**

 **Je me mis à tirer le lit et Yuri vint rapidement me rejoindre. La sueur perlait à nos fronts, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps. Yuri grimpa en premier sur le lit et je le suivis mais nous étions encore trop petits pour l'atteindre.**

 **\- Tu connais un sort pour voler ? demandais-je.**

 **\- Non ! Je t'ai dit tous les sorts que je connaissais !**

 **La panique monta en même temps que l'eau. Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir décidé de laisser les autres sorts de** **côté** **, pensant attendre d'être plus doué avant de m'entraîner. Parce que le sort d'appel de la sirène aurait pu être vraiment utile.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? fit Yuri avec une voix allant dans les aigus.**

 **\- Tu sais nager ?**

 **Il me regarda horrifié.**

 **\- Porte-moi !**

 **\- Je….**

 **\- Sois tu me portes, sois je te porte !**

 **Il me regarda, il se regarda. Puis il se cala contre le mur et mis ses mains en coupe sur son genoux.**

 **\- Vas-y !**

 **Je m'appuyais sur ses épaules et** **posai** **mon pied dans sa main. Puis je me soulevais d'un coup. Je l'entendis grogner mais** **décidai** **de l'ignorer et tentai de toucher le toit du plafond pour le pousser.**

 **\- C'est bloqué…**

 **\- Pousse… Mieux….**

 **J'essayais de toute mes forces mais c'était aussi bloqué que la porte. Dans un mouvement maladroit, je quittais les mains de Yuri et tombais sur les fesses.**

 **\- Harry… On va mourir…**

 **Je** **secouai** **la tête.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Un bateau** **rempli d'élèves** **se dirigeant vers Durmstrang, qui coule… C'est impossible : des gens vont venir nous aider et** **s'il** **n'y a personne, alors…**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Alors on s'aidera nous même.**

 **Je sortis alors ma baguette et la** **pointai** **en direction de la porte.**

 **\- Alohomora !**

 **Puis je** **fonçai** **sur la porte pour la heurter douloureusement sans que celle-ci ne bouge.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !**

 **Cette fois-ci, la peur était au rendez-vous. Yuri était collé contre le bois de la cabine : l'eau grimpait sur les draps et il essayait de l'éviter. Ça aurait pu être très drôle dans une autre situation mais je n'avais pas envie de rire.**

 **Je** **remontai sur le lit et cherchai** **des yeux une autre porte de sortie. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu passer par le hublot et je ne connaissais aucun sort pour détruire des portes ou des objets. Maman et papa avaient trouvé bizarre que Durmstrang nous encourage dès le début à apprendre des sorts et je n'avais eu la possibilité d'en expérimenter que très peu. Mon répertoire se limitait à Vox, Alohomora, Lumos et un dernier sort pour me réchauffer.** **J'utilisai** **immédiatement ce dernier et cela sembla apaiser Yuri, quelques secondes seulement.**

 **\- Porte-moi encore, Yuri !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **Je** **pointai** **ma baguette en direction de la trappe.**

 **\- Alohomora !**

 **Rien n'indiqua que quoi que ce soit avait marché mais je** **suppliai** **Yuri du regard et il se remit en position. Je** **montai** **de nouveau sur ses mains et poussai de toutes mes forces : cette fois-ci, la trappe bougea.**

 **\- ELLE BOUGE !**

 **Yuri pencha la tête et me fit de nouveau tomber mais cette-fois-ci, j'atterris dans l'eau.**

 **\- Désolé, balbutia-t-il.**

 **Je lui fis signe que ce n'était pas grave et** **remontai** **sur le lit. La trappe était à présent entrouverte.**

 **\- HEEYY !**

 **\- AU SECOURS !**

 **Yuri et moi hurlâmes encore et encore.**

 **\- On va devoir attendre que l'eau monte, dis-je, on dirait qu'on est au dessus du niveau de la mer.**

 **Yuri secoua la tête, il était à présent sur la pointe des pieds mais ça ne servait à rien. Bientôt, je me mis à grelotter. C'était impensable : je ne pouvais pas croire que le bateau était en train de couler. Tout un tas d'** **explications logiques** **et en même temps** **insensées** **me** **vrillait** **le cerveau.**

 **Peut-être était-ce une attaque ? Un problème magique ? Une erreur durant la traversée ? Un dragon marin avait mordu la coque du bateau ?**

 **A mesure que je** **sentais** **mes pensées aller dans n'importe quel sens, je sentais aussi l'eau monter doucement.**

 **\- Yuri… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Tu sais nager ?**

 **Yuri glapit de terreur.**

 **\- Un peu… Je sais flotter ?**

 **Je me** **tournai** **vers lui.**

 **\- Garde ta baguette bien serrée dans ta main. Ne panique pas ! Nous ne sommes pas faits pour couler. Si tu paniques, tu vas t'agiter et si tu t'agites, tu vas t'épuiser.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? geignit-il.**

 **\- Parce que je peux t'aider. Mais si tu fais n'importe quoi, tu n'aideras aucun de nous deux. Reste tranquille, ne bouge pas dans** **tous** **les sens. Garde une main sur le mur et ta baguette dans l'autre. Je reste à** **côté** **de toi.**

 **Au moment où je** **terminai** **ma phrase, la lumière s'éteignit d'un coup.**

 **\- Noonn, fit Yuri.**

 **J'agrippai** **son épaule et me** **rapprochai** **de lui, je pouvais entendre sa respiration** **saccadée** **et** **compris** **que la mienne était sur le même rythme.**

 **\- Calme toi. On va attendre que l'eau monte. Elle monte plutôt rapidement, dès que ça sera fait et qu'on pourra atteindre la trappe, je la pousserais et tu passeras. D'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord.**

 **\- Bien… Il faut juste attendre.**

 **Je crus que cela dura une éternité. Seul le cri de Yuri me fit comprendre que nous n'avions plus pieds.**

 **\- Doucement…**

 **\- Je n'ai plus pieds ! Harry ! Je ne- !**

 **Il se mit à battre des pieds et à bouger dans** **tous** **les sens et je** **plantai** **mes ongles dans son épaule.**

 **\- Calme-toi !**

 **\- Harry !**

 **\- C'est bon, regarde, on monte vers la trappe. Lève la tête, Yuri.**

 **Il s'exécuta et ce fut notre point d'encrage. Jusqu'à ce que Lord, qui s'était enroulé autour de mon cou, lève la tête et la passe à travers la trappe. Je lâchais Yuri.**

 **\- Ne me lâche pas !**

 **\- Garde ta main sur le mur.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **Mais je ne l'** **écoutai pas et poussai** **la trappe qui bougea encore plus facilement.**

 **\- C'est bon, exultais-je, vas-y ! Tu peux passer !**

 **\- Non, non ! Je ne peux pas aller là-bas.**

 **\- Si ! Tiens toi à moi, Yuri, tiens toi à moi.**

 **Je me** **dirigeai** **vers lui et lui fit détacher la main du mur et ce fut mon erreur. Yuri s'agrippa brusquement à moi.**

 **\- Yu…**

 **Il appuya sur mon épaule et ma tête passa sous l'eau. Il paniqua plus rapidement que moi. Je** **sentis** **les remous que faisait son corps dans l'eau et sa jambe percuta mon épaule. Je** **tentai** **de m'éloigner de lui mais ses doigts attrapèrent mes cheveux. Ma seule pensée à ce moment là fut de me dire qu'on ne serait définitivement pas** **amis** **.**

 **Durant un laps de temps, je** **décidai** **de rester sous l'eau évaluant l'air qui venait à manquer et d'un coup, je me** **dégageai** **de la poigne de Yuri pour remonter un peu plus loin.**

 **\- Non, non, non…**

 **Il pleurnichait presque.**

 **\- GRIMPE !**

 **Il s'agitait dans** **tous** **les sens juste en dessous de la trappe. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Lord s'était déjà échappé et sa tête bougeait dans** **tous** **les sens. Puis je vis la porte de la trappe s'écarter violemment et un jet de lumière éclaira notre cabine.**

 **Deux mains attrapèrent le col de Yuri et le tirèrent vers l'extérieur. Rapidement, je fis un mouvement pour l'aider à sortir. Quand la voie fut libre, je** **pus** **me hisser à mon tour.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?!**

 **Je venais à peine de poser mes genoux sur un sol ferme qu'une main était en train d'essayer de me relever.**

 **\- Oui, fis-je dans une toux.**

 **Je** **levai** **les yeux vers notre sauveur : un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, à en juger par la lumière qui jaillissait de sa baguette.**

 **\- Salut, dit-il.**

 **\- Salut.**

 **Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui était à coté de lui.**

 **\- On la ferme !**

 **Ils se penchèrent et refermèrent la trappe pendant que Lord venait se glisser sous mon pull trempé. Je clignais des yeux et** **vis** **qu'il y avait d'autres sources de** **lumière** **: d'autres baguettes.**

 **\- Vous êtes le quatrième groupe qui ouvre la trappe. On ne pouvait pas les ouvrir de l'extérieur.**

 **C'était le brun qui venait de parler. Il se remit debout et me** **tendit** **la main pour que je fasse de même. Puis il leva sa baguette en l'air.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on se rejoigne ! Et qu'on trouve les autres trappes ! Il faut se compter, l'instructeur a dit que nous étions seize. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que huit. Que tout le monde utilise le sort Lumos !**

 **Je ne** **tentai** **même pas de le contredire et m'exécutai immédiatement. Yuri était encore allongé au sol essayant de reprendre son souffle et je** **l'abandonnai** **rapidement me dirigeant vers là** **où** **aurait du se trouver la cabine de Natasha.**

 **\- NATASHA !**

 **Je** **remarquai** **enfin une trappe et la** **trouvai fermée** **. Ce n'était pas possible, on s'était** **entraînés** **ensemble !**

 **\- ALOHOMORA !**

 **Je me mis à tirer sur la trappe mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Furieux, je la** **frappai** **de toutes mes forces.**

 **\- Natasha !**

 **Puis soudain une ouverture se créa et des doigts apparurent. Je repoussais l'ouverture pour l'agrandir et** **attrapai** **immédiatement les doigts qui se présentaient à moi. Je coinçais ma baguette entre mes dents afin de pouvoir aider celle que je tenais. Mais ce n'était pas Natasha.**

 **C'était la brune aux cheveux** **frisés** **.**

 **\- Oooh, oohh….**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?!**

 **\- Le bateau coule !**

 **Je** **l'aidai** **à remonter sur le pont et elle se traîna loin de la trappe. Je** **plongeai** **alors ma baguette dans l'eau.**

 **\- Tu étais toute seule ?!**

 **\- Qu…**

 **\- Il y avait une fille avec toi ! Une blonde ! Natasha !**

 **La fille aux cheveux plus trempées que frisées me fixa comme si j'étais fou.**

 **\- Elle est partie aux toilettes et… Je, je sais pas ! Quand je me suis réveillée, mon lit flottait et elle n'était pas là.**

 **Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et** **j'eus** **l'impression que quelque chose écrasait ma poitrine.**

 **\- Lance un Lumos, dis-je, et rejoins les autres.**

 **Je la vis agiter sa baguette les mains tremblantes mais bientôt une lueur s'en échappa.**

 **\- On se rejoint ! criait l'autre garçon.**

 **Je me** **levai** **et aidai la jeune fille à faire de même.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on se compte, cria-t-il, je vais commencer et** **j'attraperai** **la main de la personne à coté de moi et celle-ci dira le numéro suivant avant d'attraper une autre main. Jusqu'à ce que ma deuxième main soit prise. Vous avez compris ?!**

 **Il y eu quelques murmures mais pas de protestation.**

 **\- Un !**

 **\- Deux…**

 **\- Trois..**

 **Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrapa la mienne.**

 **\- Quinze.**

 **J'attrapai** **la main de la fille en sachant pertinemment qu'il manquait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était Natasha. Et la panique que j'avais ressentie pour moi n'était en rien comparable.**

 **\- Dix-sept ! Il manque quelqu'un.**

 **Je** **lâchai** **immédiatement les mains que je tenais et me précipitai vers l'entrée des cabines.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **Une main serra mon bras et je me** **tournai** **pour fusiller du regard le brun qui donnait des ordres.**

 **-** **Attends** **! Ou est-ce que tu vas ?!**

 **\- Natasha est là dedans, c'est elle qui manque !**

 **\- C'est inondé !**

 **Je me** **détachai** **de lui brutalement et posai Lord au sol. Il avait raison : les escaliers qui menaient aux cabines disparaissaient dans l'eau mais au moins, cette porte n'était pas fermée.**

 **\- Peu importe, dis-je.**

 **\- Je viens avec toi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non…**

 **\- Je viens.**

 **Sans me laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, il se précipita sur les marches et plongea. Je le suivis immédiatement.** **J'essayai** **de nager calmement, économisant mes forces, tentant de me souvenir des concours d'apnée avec Louve et comme j'étais fort. Je savais faire ça. Mais mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.**

 **A la lueur de la baguette, je vis l'autre garçon faire un signe de la main vers une porte. C'était là. Sûrement.**

 **Je me** **précipitai** **dessus et** **accrochai** **la poignée, avant de me rendre compte que je ne savais rien. Je n'avais pas de sort pour ouvrir cette porte. Pas de sort pour respirer sous l'eau. Pas de force dans les bras.**

 **Mais l'autre garçon attrapa aussi la poignée et poussa avec son pied sur le bois pour tirer dessus. Je** **l'imitai** **immédiatement mais nos effort** **combinés** **ne firent pas bouger la porte d'un seul pouce et le brun se mit à s'agiter. Il recula en battant des pieds et disparut du couloir. Il m'avait laissé.**

 **Je me** **tournai** **de nouveau face à la porte et me mit à la frapper.**

 **Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Il me fallait quelque chose. Ma poitrine devenait vraiment douloureuse, ça me brûlait intensément.**

 **Puis un mot flotta dans mon esprit.** **Sorti** **de nulle part.**

 **« Sadi »**

 **Une vive brûlure parcourut mes doigts et je vis alors que le bois de la porte devenait plus tendre et une espèce de poussière humide se détachait. Je ne perdis pas de temps et enfonçai mon poing dans le bois. Celui-ci se décomposa presque sous mes yeux, comme si l'eau l'avait rendu aussi fragile que du bois** **moisi** **.**

 **Quelque chose me tira en arrière et je vis l'autre garçon revenir à la charge et m'aider à détruire le bois jusqu'à ce que je vois des mèches blondes flotter devant mes yeux. Puis un visage. Le garçon me poussa en arrière, me faisant signe de repartir. Je le fis uniquement parce que l'air me manquait.** **J'eus** **juste le temps de le voir tirer Natasha pour me mettre à nager rapidement, poussé par l'adrénaline. Mais en chemin, j'avalai une gorgée d'eau, avant d'apercevoir les escaliers et des pieds. Des mains m'attrapèrent et me tirèrent et je tentai de recracher l'eau.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **\- Eurrh.**

 **Je me** **traînai** **sur le sol, m'éloignant de l'eau et je sentis la peau glacée de Lord courir sur mon visage.**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?!**

 **C'était la voix paniquée de Yuri. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il tremblait de tout son corps. Derrière moi, j'entendis enfin le brun remonter avec Natasha et je me** **redressai** **pour me précipiter sur eux.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, fit le garçon, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.**

 **Je secouai la tête. J'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était revenu. Mais le corps de mon** **amie** **en face de moi m'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche. Je fis promener mes doigts sur le** **cou** **de Natasha pour trouver sa carotide et** **tentai** **de sentir un pouls.**

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?!**

 **\- Ma… Ma mère est médecin, dis-je.**

 **Il y avait quelque chose** ** _;_** **je pris la tête de Natasha, la penchai en arrière et pris une grande inspiration. Je** **pensai** **alors bêtement que c'était notre probable deuxième** **baiser** **. Absolument pas similaire à notre piètre tentative à l'école, qui s'était** **soldée** **par une mine** **dégoûtée** **et beaucoup de** **grimaces et de crachats** **. Là, j'étais sûr que Natasha ne m'en voudrait pas une seule seconde.**

 **Je soufflais de l'air dans sa bouche et réitérai ce geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarquille les yeux et me pousse pour cracher de l'eau.**

 **\- Natasha…**

 **Elle toussa, cracha encore avant de me voir enfin. Puis elle se jeta sur moi.**

 **\- Harry, oh Harry ! J'ai eu tellement peur !**

 **Sa voix était rauque et je la serrais immédiatement contre moi.**

 **\- Moi aussi !**

 **Je pouvais sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes épaules et il fallut un long moment pour qu'elle se détache de moi.**

 **\- Ma baguette ! Je l'ai laissée dans la cabine !**

 **\- Je te l'ai prise.**

 **Natasha et moi nous tournâmes vers la fille aux cheveux** **frisés** **. Elle aussi semblait transie de froid. Elle** **tendit** **à mon amie sa baguette et Natasha la pris immédiatement avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille.**

 **\- Merci !**

 **Elle haussa les épaules.**

 **\- On ne fait rien sans baguette.**

 **\- On est au complet, fit la voix du brun.**

 **Un brouhaha se fit entendre et je** **remarquai** **alors que tout le monde s'était rapproché du garçon qui donnait des ordres.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!**

 **-** **Où** **est l'instructeur ?!**

 **\- Le bateau continue de couler.**

 **\- TAISEZ-VOUS !**

 **Le silence se fit presque immédiatement.**

 **\- Lorsque je vous le dirais, il faudra qu'on éteigne tous nos baguettes.**

 **\- Mais on sera dans le noir, couina une fille.**

 **\- C'est le but, continua le garçon, on se penchera sur la balustrade et on essaiera de voir si on est près des** **côtes** **.**

 **Natasha attrapa mon bras et je** **serrai** **immédiatement sa main.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry ! Tous nos animaux sont sur un autre bateau.**

 **\- Mon miroir est sur l'autre bateau, dis-je.**

 **\- Tu crois que l'instructeur est… Il est…**

 **Je** **frissonnai** **rien qu'en y pensant et n'osai pas dire à Natasha que c'était peut-être probable.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous êtes** **prêts** **? fit le garçon.**

 **Je** **serrai** **ma baguette fermement, prêt à l'éteindre au signal du brun.**

 **\- Éteignez.**

 **Un « nox » commun se fit entendre et ce qui restait du navire fut plonger dans le noir.**

 **\- LA !**

 **Je** **tournai** **la tête pour voir ce que la voix avait trouvé et** **discernai** **au loin des lumières, comme des flambeaux. Dans un même mouvement, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la balustrade.**

 **\- C'est la terre ! C'est des flambeaux.**

 **Je plissais les yeux et constatait que c'était effectivement des grandes torches.**

 **\- Il va falloir nager, vous pouvez remettre de la lumière.**

 **Personne ne se fit prier.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez vu des canots ? Criais-je. Courez sur les** **côtés** **pour vérifier !**

 **Tous le firent, comme** **s'il** **fallait une voix pour mettre tout le monde en marche. Mais il n'y avait pas de barque de secours, pas de bouée, pas de canot, pas même des gilet de sauvetage.**

 **\- Il faut vraiment nager, soufflais-je.**

 **\- On ne peut pas juste attendre ? fit une autre voix celle d'un garçon assez costaud aux cheveux drus et brun.**

 **\- Attendre quoi ?**

 **\- Des renforts, des gens ? On est peut-être en retard et des professeurs vont** **s'inquiéter** **.**

 **\- Et qui aurait donné l'alerte ? Notre instructeur ne nous a pas réveillés.**

 **\- Peut-être que l'école s'est** **faite** **attaquer et à présent c'est les bateaux qu'on attaque.**

 **\- Impossible, fit la voisine de Natasha, Durmstrang ne peut pas être attaqué. Il faut qu'on plonge et qu'on nage. La berge n'est pas loin, c'est faisable !**

 **Il y eut des murmures d'approbation, quelques plaintes mais rien pour contredire la jeune fille. Soudain, je me mis à chercher Yuri des yeux. Il était au milieu du bateau, grelottant et tenant sa baguette des deux mains. Je lâchai alors Natasha pour me précipiter vers lui.**

 **\- Yuri…**

 **\- Je ne peux pas le faire, Harry. Je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai** **failli** **te noyer !**

 **Je secouai la tête en souriant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va venir à bout de moi. Écoute, je serais avec toi mais il faut qu'on le fasse.**

 **Yuri fit vivement « non » de la tête.**

 **\- Je vais attendre ici… C'est mieux.**

 **Je réfléchis à la situation. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis que tous les autres étaient en train de se rassembler pour plonger.**

 **\- Harry, me fit Natasha qui était revenu vers moi, tout le monde va sauter.**

 **\- Oui, on dirait bien.**

 **Je me** **levai** **pour rejoindre les autres avec mon amie, afin d'écouter ce que le brun s'apprêtait à dire. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais c'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui savait** **où** **aller.**

 **\- Voilà ce que je vous propose : on va plonger deux par deux, en gardant nos baguettes éclairées. J'aimerais savoir qui est bon nageur… Vraiment bon ?**

 **Je vis quatre mains se lever et je levai la mienne à mon tour.**

 **\- D'accord, si vous nagez vite, mettez vous par deux et** **filez** **vers la berge en premier. De là-bas, vous pourrez voir si des personnes nous attendent, qu'on puisse demander de l'aide.**

 **\- Tu es bon nageur, toi ?**

 **Le brun fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Je suis bon nageur.**

 **\- Alors passe devant ! Si tu sais que tu peux le faire, tu pourrais appeler de l'aide ! On te suivra.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, fit le brun, le bateau sera définitivement à l'eau avant même que j'arrive au bout et vous le savez très bien.**

 **Il disait vrai : je voyais déjà la porte de la cabine commencer à être** **engloutie** **, il ne faudrait pas plus de temps pour qu'on ait de nouveau les pieds dans l'eau.**

 **\- Mais tu peux sauter en premier.**

 **\- Je peux, mais il faut un bon nageur pour suivre ceux qui sont à la** **traîne** **, si vous n'êtes pas très** **doués** **.**

 **\- Je m'occupe de ça, dis-je.**

 **Le brun me fixa, ainsi que quelques autres enfants.**

 **\- Je nage bien, vraiment bien. Je peux rester derrière. Tu peux passer devant.**

 **Il y eu de nouveau quelques murmures puis enfin le brun reprit la parole.**

 **\- D'accord, j'y vais. Quelqu'un avec moi ?**

 **\- Je viens, fit le grand aux cheveux noirs.**

 **Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la rambarde du bateau, leurs baguettes brillantes d'un point lumineux. Et sans attendre, ils sautèrent comme un seul homme. Tous les autres se pressèrent contre la barrière.**

 **\- C'est bon ! cria le brun. On avance ! Restez** **groupés** **, n'éteignez pas vos baguettes !**

 **\- Elle est super froide ! fit l'autre garçon.**

 **Mais déjà, le brun commençait à nager. Alors une queue se forma et presque tout le monde semblait vouloir garder son camarade de chambre.**

 **\- Harry…**

 **\- Vas-y, Cha, je** **serai** **derrière toi.**

 **Elle me regarda avec des yeux humides mais la fille aux cheveux** **frisés** **lui tenait le bras pour la** **presser** **de partir. De mon coté, je** **cherchai** **de quoi nous aider Yuri et moi, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur une des trappes dont la porte avait été** **arrachée** **de ses gonds. Je me** **précipitai** **dessus avec un immense sourire.**

 **\- Regarde Yuri ! Avec ça, tu vas pouvoir y arriver !**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Si ! Je vais la jeter à l'eau et tu vas t'y accrocher. C'est du bois, ça flotte. Tu t'y tiens, comme une bouée, comme quand tu tenais le mur. Tu ne fais rien** **d'autre** **.**

 **\- Je ne** **pourrai** **pas !**

 **\- Si, tu pourras ! Écoute, on n'a pas le choix. Alors tu le fais, d'accord ? Cette planche, c'est ta seule chance.**

 **Je le tirai par le bras et il se leva en gémissant. Je le forçai à passer la balustrade et** **jetai** **la planche par-dessus.**

 **\- Saute, Yuri.**

 **Il ferma les yeux et plongea. Je le vis disparaître sous l'eau. Et remonter,** **paniqué** **. Il se débattit, jeta ses mains et ses pieds dans** **tous** **les sens.**

 **\- La planche ! Yuri !**

 **Je le vis l'attraper du bout des doigts et soupirai en constatant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas perdu sa baguette.**

 **\- JE L'AI !**

 **\- Parfait, murmurais-je.**

 **Je soulevai mon pull pour voir que Lord s'était enroulé autour de mon corps.**

 **\- On y va, mon grand.**

 **Sans un autre mot, je sautai à mon tour dans l'eau. J'entendis le petit cri de Yuri quand mon corps plongea et il me fallut quelques coups de pieds pour remonter à la surface.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **\- C'est bon, ne bouge pas !**

 **Il s'accrochait au bois comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lentement, je nageai vers lui et posai mes mains** **de part** **et d'autres de son corps, m'accrochant à mon tour la planche** **revisitée** **.**

 **\- Regarde devant toi !** **Regarde** **les lumières. Tiens toi à la planche et c'est tout !**

 **Je l'entendis gémir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Dans mon cou, je sentais la tête de Lord qui furetait. Puis doucement, je me mis à battre des pieds.**

 **\- On avance !**

 **Je secouai les mèches humides sur mon crâne et nous** **fis** **avancer du mieux que je** **pus** **. Je ne savais pas combien de temps** **j'arriverais** **à nous pousser tous les deux. Et pour ne pas me démoraliser, je gardai mes yeux** **fixés** **sur la nuque de Yuri.**

 **\- Je vois les lumières…**

 **\- D'accord, soufflais-je.**

 **J'étais épuisé, et j'avais mal partout. Ma seule prière était de ne pas avoir de crampe. J'aurais aimé** **demander** **à Yuri de battre des pieds mais j'avais peur qu'il lâche la planche et que tout ça empire.**

 **\- Harry, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui… Oui…**

 **Mais ma respiration ne semblait convaincre personne. Pas même moi. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps on nageait. Jusqu'à ce que des remous s'agitent autour de nous.**

 **\- Yuri !**

 **\- C'est bon, je le tiens ! Lâche-le.**

 **Sans trop comprendre, je vis qu'une autre personne venait d'attraper le bois.**

 **\- Appuis-toi sur moi, Harry !**

 **\- Natasha ?**

 **Ils étaient revenus** **, elle et l'autre garçon. D'un mouvement difficile, j'attrapais une de ses épaules et elle se mit à nager. Une fois sur la berge, nous fûmes tirés par les autres et je tentai vainement de reprendre une respiration normale.**

 **\- Harry ! Harry !**

 **C'était Yuri au dessus de moi qui secouait mon épaule. Seul un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et Lord de mon pull trempé. Ce fut ensuite le brun qui entra dans mon champ de vision et pour la première fois, je vis un sourire sur son visage. Ça le rendait tout de suite plus sympathique.**

 **\- Salut, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.**

 **Il me tendit la main, je** **la** **pris et il m'aida à me relever.**

 **\- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, me dit-il.**

 **\- Et toi tu aimes le danger.**

 **On se sourit tous les deux.**

 **\- Au fait, je suis Dimitri.**

 **\- Harry.**

 **\- Les garçons ! Franchement, c'est pas le moment de faire copain, copain ! râla Natasha.**

 **Je lui offris un clin d'œil.**

 **\- Jalouse.**

 **Elle gonfla ses joues,** **énervée** **. Je l'ignorai pour observer autour de moi. On était tous rassemblés sur la berge et autour de nous** **étaient** **érigés plusieurs** **poteaux** **en bois** **où** **étaient** **accroché les flambeaux.**

 **\- C'est bizarre, dis-je.**

 **\- Tu as raison, fit la fille aux cheveux frisés.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? demanda le garçon qui avait plongé avec Dimitri.**

 **\- Le fait que le bateau coule pile vers un endroit** **où** **il y a une berge éclairée.**

 **Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les élèves. Je me tournais vers celle qui avait partagé sa cabine avec Natasha.**

 **\- Ta sœur ne** **t'a** **rien dit sur ce qu'il se passe à la rentrée des nouveaux élèves ?**

 **\- Non. Elle a juste ri et dit que je m'amuserais bien. Je m'amuse pas du tout.**

 **\- Est-ce que tout le monde s'est endormi directement une fois dans leur cabine ?**

 **Des voix s'élevèrent en une sorte de brouhaha mais les réponses semblaient les mêmes. Tout le monde s'était écroulé de fatigue.**

 **\- Mais et toi, Natasha ? Tu es** **sortie** **!**

 **Natasha haussa les épaules. Je savais ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il y avait des personnes sur lesquels certaines choses ne fonctionnaient pas. Une fois, pour rire, on avait bu du café : j'avais passé la pire nuit de ma vie, Natasha, elle, s'était** **endormie** **rapidement. Peut-être qu'on nous avait fait quelque chose et ça n'avait pas marché.**

 **\- Attendez, dit Yuri, vous êtes en train de dire… Que c'est une sorte de blague ?**

 **\- Pas une blague, fit un autre garçon.**

 **\- Ce serait plus comme euh… Un bizutage ?**

 **\- Ou un test, dit Dimitri.**

 **\- Ça** **tient** **la route ! Sur la lettre, les sorts proposés étaient « Lumos » et « Alohomora », même si on était libre d'apprendre ce qu'on voulait, ce sont des sorts de notre niveau… Normalement.**

 **\- Donc tout ça, c'est juste un test !? Mais on a faillit mourir !**

 **\- C'est vrai ça ! C'est hyper dangereux !**

 **\- Et l'instructeur, il est** **où** **?**

 **\- On sait même pas** **où** **on est !**

 **Maintenant qu'on avait tous retrouvé la terre ferme et que la peur se dissipait peu à peu, c'était la colère qui parlait. Je trouvais ça aussi extrêmement horrible de nous avoir fait vivre ça, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Le problème, c'était que tout semblait concorder.**

 **Tout d'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrées qui** **entouraient** **notre petite zone éclairée. Le geste fut le même pour tout le monde : baguette en main, sur nos gardes. Et un silence de plomb.**

 **\- Là, chuchota Dimitri.**

 **\- Tu connais un sort d'attaque ?**

 **\- Oui, mais je ne le maîtrise pas du tout.**

 **Je connaissais seulement** ** _Expelliarmus_** **parce que papa avait tenu à ce que je puisse empêcher des sorciers de m'attaquer. Mais j'étais prêt à l'utiliser dès maintenant.**

 **Les feuilles bougèrent encore et quelqu'un en** **sortit** **. J'étais sûr que ma réaction était la même que celle des autres parce qu'aucun de nous ne bougea.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai..., souffla Natasha.**

 **L'instructeur avança vers nous les bras croisés derrière le dos. Il nous toisa du regard puis un sourire presque méchant éclaira son visage.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous êtes bien seize ?**

 **Nous étions tous** **pétrifiés** **d'horreur et d'autres choses aussi. Si j'avais connu un sort douloureux, je lui aurais sûrement lancé.**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes seize, fit Dimitri, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous.**

 **\- C'est ça, c'est ça. En attendant, je suis le seul ici à pouvoir vous emmener jusqu'à l'école. Sauf si vous avez changé d'avis ?**

 **Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se détourna de nous pour de nouveau disparaître. Tout le monde regarda Dimitri et ce dernier grogna.**

 **\- Et bien quoi, vous avez changé d'avis ?**

 **Il se mit en marche et naturellement, on le** **suivit** **.**

 **\- Je n'y crois pas, murmura Natasha à coté de moi, c'est une plaisanterie ! Et mon père le savait !**

 **En vérité, je crois que j'étais plus fatigué qu'énervé. Et j'avais froid, vraiment froid.**

 **Nous marchâmes longtemps à travers le bois. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait, c'était notre souffle. Je ne voyais pas l'instructeur mais Dimitri marchait presque sereinement alors on le suivait.**

 **Au bout d'une vingtaine de** **minutes,** **je décidai enfin de lever les yeux et je sentis ma bouche se décrocher : un immense château se présentait face à nous. On aurait dit ces châteaux forts solides et imprenables qu'on pouvait trouver dans les contes. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard : il n'était pas tout en hauteur mais en largeur et devant nous** **se** **prolongeait un immense mur de pierre brut, terminé de bout en bout par deux hautes** **tours** **énorme. Le château était entouré de** **douves** **et un pont levis s'abaissa en même temps qu'une énorme porte de fer s'ouvrait dans un bruit qui hérissait le poil. Les lourds engrenages devaient faire au moins trois ma taille.**

 **L'instructeur marchait rapidement et un chemin était en train de s'éclairer à mesure qu'il avançait vers le pont. J'accélérai le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Dimitri. Ce dernier coula un regard amusé vers moi.**

 **\- Bienvenue chez toi.**

 **\- Je t'en prie,** **mets** **toi à l'aise.**

 **Il rigola mais ne ralentit pas sa marche.**

 **Personne ne** **prit** **le temps de jeter un œil par-dessus le pont pour voir si c'était bien de l'eau. Je ne le fis pas non plus mais ma curiosité était piquée. Seulement, je ne voulais pas être à la** **traîne** **. Natasha attrapa ma main et je serrai ses doigts.**

 **Une fois les portes** **franchies** **, je sentis mon pouls** **s'accélérer** **et un sourire idiot naître sur mon visage. J'étais excité, vraiment. On y était enfin et c'était comme si je n'avais presque jamais** **failli** **mourir noyé.**

 **L'entrée du château était silencieuse et il n'y avait aucune décoration si ce n'était une garde stoïque,** **faite** **de** **statues** **de pierre en forme de soldat sorcier. Il y avait des portes mais elles étaient tous fermées. Tout était fait pour que nous ne suivions qu'un seul chemin.**

 **Et nous le suivîmes.**

 **De nouveau, nous fûmes dehors et je** **remarquai** **alors que le château était en fait un immense rectangle. Au centre se trouvait une tour encore plus grande et plus imposante.**

 **L'instructeur s'y engouffra et nous aussi.**

 **Cette fois-ci, le grand hall était plus accueillant. C'était une salle imposante dont le sol était couvert d'un tapis bordeaux,** **où** **s'entrelaçaient des tas de broderies dorées. Au plafond, un seul lustre, énorme, sur lequel trônait un nombre impressionnant de** **bougies** **. Il n'était suspendu à rien et flottait au dessus de nos têtes. Pour la première fois enfin, je vis des tableaux, disposés sur tous les murs de la pièce. Des hommes et des femmes à l'air sévère qui semblaient** **figés** **. Mais parfois, un petit haussement de sourcil ou un vague sourire** **montraient** **leur nature magique.**

 **A mesure que j'avançai, je remarquai alors un autre groupe d'élève.**

 **\- C'est…, commença Yuri.**

 **Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. L'instructeur nous arrêta devant une estrade sur laquelle se tenaient plusieurs adultes. Ainsi que trois** **statues** **, représentant trois animaux.**

 **Un ours, un renard et un léopard.**

 **Notre groupe se retrouva en face de la statue du renard. L'espace de l'ours était déjà pris par les autres élèves qui avaient eux aussi l'air mort de froid. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux et il y avait l'air d'avoir plus de** **garçons** **.**

 **\- Instructeur Gorski, vos renards arrivent second.**

 **L'instructeur bomba le torse et monta à son tour sur l'estrade. La personne qui venait de parler était une femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs. Elle avait l'air jeune mais rien chez elle ne donnait envie de plaisanter. Elle s'appuyait sur une canne noire et portait une robe d'un blanc éclatant. Sur son torse brillait un insigne représentant deux têtes de dragon. D'ailleurs, chacune des personnes sur l'estrade en avait une épinglée sur sa robe.**

 **\- Nous attendons donc le troisième groupe qui ne devrait pas tarder.**

 **A peine eut-elle** **fini** **sa phrase qu'un homme au visage** **émacié** **, maigre et grand s'avança d'un pas pressé,** **suivi** **par tous un tas d'autres élèves trempés eux aussi.**

 **Ils se placèrent en face du léopard et nous regardèrent avec un air abattu.**

 **\- Instructeur Veil, vos léopards arrivent troisième. Nous sommes donc au complet.**

 **L'instructeur monta sur l'estrade et grimaça de mécontentement. La femme à la peau noire s'avança alors et nous regarda avec un sourire presque maternel. Puis elle fit frapper sa canne sur le sol et une vague de chaleur nous souffla avec force, séchant nos vêtements d'un coup sec.**

 **Il y eut un soupir de contentement et des « merci » à peine** **murmurés** **.**

 **Puis de nouveau le silence, avant qu'elle ne ramène ses deux mains sur sa canne.**

 **\- Tout d'abord, bonsoir. Je me présente : Ororo Antera. Je suis la directrice de Durmstrang. Je** **serai** **celle qui vous conduira aux portes du succès et de la maîtrise magique. Je** **ferai** **de vous des sorciers accomplis, dans tous les domaines. Peu importe les choix que vous** **ferez** **pour votre vie** **future** **, ici il n'y a qu'un seul mot d'ordre : discipline. Je ne parle pas d'une obéissance aveugle, je parle d'un travail** **fourni** **avec effort, chaque heure, chaque jour de votre scolarité entre ces murs. Je ne vous** **ferai** **pas de cadeau et vous apprendrez ici à accepter que les récompenses ne viennent qu'avec un travail acharné. Mais pas seulement.**

 **Elle se mit alors à marcher le long de l'estrade faisant claquer sa canne.**

 **\- Regardez bien les personnes autour de vous. Ils seront vos meilleurs alliés comme vos pires ennemis. Et regardez encore plus loin, ils seront vos rivaux et vos semblables. Vous ne serez pas** **logés** **à la même enseigne. Dans la vie, il y a des perdants et des gagnants et ce sera à vous de savoir ce que vous voulez être. Vous avez commencé à égalité, avec les mêmes instructions, les mêmes consignes. Et le premier ordre est tombé.**

 **Elle scruta d'un œil perçant la foule** **d'élèves** **avant de revenir au centre.**

 **\- Écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire à présent, je ne me** **répéterai** **pas : ceux qui arrivent** **premiers** **ont des avantages.** **Avantages** **dont vos instructeurs vous** **parleront** **plus en détails. Ceux qui arrivent en dernier n'en ont pas. Ainsi, c'est dans l'adversité que vous découvrirez si vous êtes des battants et c'est dans l'oisiveté que vous découvrirez si vous l'êtes tout autant. A chaque fin de trimestre, vous serez soumis à une épreuve, seul ou en groupe. Épreuve qui déterminera les avantages** **auxquels** **vous pourrez avoir droit et ce tout au long de votre cursus entre ces murs. Vous ne saurez rien avant le jour J, il faudra être** **prêts** **. Le groupe dont vous faites partie** **est** **votre** **seule** **famille, votre seul soutien mais aussi peut-être votre seul défaut. A vous de tout faire pour vous gérer et toujours être** **meilleurs** **. A présent, j'appelle les instructeurs à venir désigner leur premier et leur second. Instructeur Irina.**

 **Une femme a la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux d'or s'avança le visage impassible.**

 **\- Comme premier, je désigne Anouk Jernakov pour sa parfaite maîtrise de divers** **sorts** **qui ont été** **utiles** **à son groupe.**

 **Une fille plus grande que moi et mince se dégagea du reste des élèves du groupe de l'ours. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et la peau aussi blanche que de la craie. L'instructeur Irina lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade et elle le fit.**

 **Même** **s'il** **ne faisait plus si froid que ça, elle tremblait de tout son long mais elle leva la tête avec fierté quand son instructeur attacha quelque chose à sa poitrine.**

 **\- Comme second, je désigne Serina Pavel, pour avoir eu l'ingénieuse idée de créer une barque afin de guider son groupe sur la terre ferme.**

 **Une fille aux cheveux bruns** **attachés** **en une seule tresse monta à son tour les marches et trébucha avant de se redresser un peu maladroitement.**

 **\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle.**

 **Elle se plaça à coté de l'autre fille et l'instructeur accrocha là aussi quelque chose sur sa poitrine.**

 **\- Instructeur Gorski.**

 **Notre instructeur s'avança alors et nous toisa du regard.**

 **\- Comme premier je désigne, Dimitri Aristov pour avoir su prendre en main son groupe et gérer cette première épreuve sans céder à la panique.**

 **Dimitri monta les marches sans broncher. Il jeta cependant un bref coup d'œil à notre groupe avant que l'instructeur lui accroche quelque chose à son tour.**

 **\- Comme second je désigne, Harry Potter pour avoir sauvé deux de ses camarades.**

 **J'ouvris la bouche, surpris, mais Natasha me donna un coup de coude. Alors j'avançai sur l'estrade et me** **plaçai** **à coté de Dimitri. L'instructeur m'accrocha alors un petit insigne** **où** **était gravé un « 2** **nd** **». Puis il me regarda très sérieusement.**

 **\- Malgré le mépris évident d'une des premières règles.**

 **Je ne fis aucune remarque. Mais me séparer de Lord** **aurait** **été impossible.**

 **L'instructeur Veil désigna comme premier un certain Sergueï Antonin comme premier et Elisabethi Nineï comme second.**

 **Nous fûmes** **invités** **à nous tenir** **droits** **et face aux autres. Puis la directrice reprit la parole.**

 **\- Les premiers et les seconds de votre groupe seront vos** **représentants** **et vos supérieurs après vos professeurs. Si vous avez un problème, vous leur en** **parlez** **en premier lieu. Si vous faites une erreur, ils seront punis à votre place mais… Cela ne veut pas dire que vous serez** **exempts** **de punition. Le choix de relever vos erreurs** **leur** **incombera. Ils sont vos référant, votre soutien. Mais cela peut tourner, chaque année ce poste peut être donné à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une charge mais aussi un privilège. Parce qu'ils ont montré des aptitudes particulières lors d'une situation exceptionnelle, ils seront ceux qui devront faire preuve d'encore plus d'ingéniosité. D'eux dépend votre réussite.**

 **Elle fit une pause et d'un geste nous fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on redescende.**

 **\- A présent, dit-elle, vos instructeurs vont vous amener à votre tour et vous** **expliquer** **comment vous gérerez votre groupe. Vous pouvez disposer, passez une bonne nuit.**

 **L'instructeur Irina fut la première à descendre et derrière elle, Anouk et Serina la suivirent rapidement avec les autres élèves.**

 **Puis ce fut le tour de notre instructeur. Nous le suivîmes sans piper mot et sans un regard en arrière. J'avais du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer mais une seule chose me trottait dans la tête : j'avais une envie folle de dire à mes parents que j'étais le second de mon groupe. Ce n'était pas grave si je n'étais pas le premier. Maintenant que je le savais, je pouvais toujours essayer de l'être l'année prochaine.**

 **Je n'en voulais même plus à notre instructeur.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Harry referma le journal, le cœur battant. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'était exactement Durmstrang et il avait l'impression que c'était bien loin du Durmstrang de son époque à lui.

C'était tout simplement une école militaire. C'était ce que Natasha lui avait soufflé quand ils avaient atterri dans leur tour. En tant que deuxième groupe, leur dortoir se trouvait au deuxième étage.

Harry était en train de ressasser en mémoire les nombreuses règles et avantages. La tour des premières années allait être la leur durant toute leur scolarité. Si leur statut de deuxième changeait, ils changeaient de niveau. Parce qu'au premier étage, il y avait un avantage non négligeable : le feu.

Le groupe de l'ours était le mieux loti. Ils avaient droit aux chambres chauffées, au premier service lors des repas. Ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard où tout le monde mangeait ensemble, grassement servi par des elfes. Non, là le repas était en trois services. D'abord les premiers, ensuite les seconds puis les troisièmes. Et c'était comme ça pour toutes les années.

Ils étaient aussi absous de corvées. C'était aux élèves de gérer la propreté de leur dortoir, aux élèves de laver leur vaisselle, de façon magique ou non. Mais personne ne connaissait de sort de nettoyage. Mais le meilleur restait à venir : c'était les cours supplémentaires.

De ce qu'Harry avait compris, c'était deux cours en plus que le groupe pouvait choisir. Soit s'améliorer dans une matière, soit en choisir une particulière.

En tant que deuxième groupe, les renards avaient le droit à un cours supplémentaire uniquement. C'était leur seul avantage. Natasha avait râlé : en quoi un cours en plus pouvait être un avantage ? Mais Harry avait la sensation que deuxième était encore très bien. Il ne savait pas encore ce que cela donnerait. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Durmstrang mais la fatigue l'emportait doucement.

Qu'importe…il avait le temps d'en savoir plus.

.

.

Et voilà les agneaux, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'est une toute autre histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Gros koeur sur vous!


	14. Sur le futur

Je ne suis pas fan de Ron Weasley…c'est un perso que je ne porte pas trop dans mon cœur…MAIS ! Si quelqu'un a un jour l'idée d'écrire son point de vue dans la coupe de feu, je serais preneuse. Surtout le passage ou Harry lui jette un des badges « A bas Potter » sur le front. Je dis ça…je dis rien…

C'est **Titou Douh** et son incroyable talent de ne pas avoir les yeux brûlés qui a corrigé ce chapitre okay !

 **Ewi** : Hohoho, merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de me diversifier. Tous les détails mmmh ? Il y' en aura encore plus, j'espère que ça nourriras certains fantasmes XD. Bon je suis rassurée que personne ne soit déçu de l'école ou que c'est exagéré. Pas de plaintes, pas de contraintes ! J'espères que tu kifferas bien la suite ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa** : Oh vil petit devin que tu es ! Tu veux dires comme Jack et Rose dans Titanic… « Voyons Yuri cette planche peut supporter tous les élèves ! » « Non, non, je t'ai aimé Harry mais tu ne peux monter avec moi »…Et Bam Harry coule. Ça me touche quand tu dis que tu aurais aimé y être…snirf. Koeur sur toi !

 **Aussidagility** : Oui m'dame voyons…de l'amitié !

 **SUR LE FUTUR**

 ** _«_** _Suis ton cœur qui insiste_ _  
Ce monde n'est pas le tien, viens »_

Resiste. France Gall

 **2 Septembre 1991**

 **L'instructeur Gorski inspecta notre chambre avec un regard acéré. En tant que second, je partageais ma chambre avec Dimitri. Notre dortoir était séparé en deux par un grand salon _;_ d'un côté les appartements des filles et de l'autre ceux des garçons. Tout le monde pouvait accéder au dortoir de l'autre et c'était à nous de nous discipliner.**

 **Il jaugea le lit impeccablement fait de Dimitri, puis le mien** **où** **j'avais juste bêtement recouvert mon oreiller avec ma couverture.**

 **-Sortez.**

 **Nous nous exécutâmes sans un mot.**

 **Il fit le tour de toutes les chambres et fit sortir chaque élève au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous dans la salle commune. Nous étions pieds nus et le sol était froid. Et j'étais sûr que la nuit des autres avaient été aussi difficile que la mienne.**

 **\- La seule personne que je devrais féliciter ici, c'est moi. Pour avoir désigné un premier efficace. Cependant, son efficacité s'est arrêtée à sa petite personne. Ici, il n'y a pas de bonne, d'elfe de maison, de balai magique qui se passe tout seul. Vous êtes** **libres** **de vivre dans une porcherie mais cette école n'est pas une porcherie. Dans l'heure qui suit, Aristov va vous montrer comment faire un lit proprement. Vous avez intérêt à être aussi rigoureux que lui. Et peut-être qu'après ça, je vous parlerais du programme de cette journée,** **s'il** **y en a un… Vu le temps que vous vous faîtes perdre.**

 **Sur ces mots, il quitta notre dortoir.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai dit que je** **détestais** **notre instructeur ? fit la fille aux cheveux** **frisés** **qui s'appelait en fait Mirja.**

 **Dimitri se plaça en face de nous.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ororo Antara était chef de l'organisation militaire magique. C'est une sorcière plus que** **décorée** **pour ses interventions dans différents conflits. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle embauche des sorciers qui sont plus des militaires que des professeurs. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à recevoir de nombreux compliments. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? demanda Natasha.**

 **Dimitri se frotta les mains. Il avait froid, comme nous tous.**

 **\- On peut facilement trouver sa biographie dans une bibliothèque.**

 **\- Tu t'es renseigné sur la directrice ? Enchaîna le grand garçon aux cheveux drus qui s'appelait Andreï.**

 **Dimitri haussa les épaules.**

 **\- Je vais vous montrer comment faire un lit. Je vous le** **montrerai** **tous les matins durant une semaine, après si l'un de vous fait une erreur et que ça se répercute sur moi… Il devra faire le lit de tous les autres durant une autre semaine. Alors observez bien.**

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **Même si la soudaine prise de position de Dimitri avait fait grincer quelques dents, il avait été patient avec chacun d'entre nous. Il était repassé derrière tout le monde et je crois que je lui fus reconnaissant quand l'instructeur ne fit aucun commentaire après un second tour. Dimitri leur avait dit qu'un silence était toujours bénéfique.**

 **L'instructeur nous avait fait descendre afin que l'on déjeune dans la tour principale. Les tables avaient déjà leurs plats exposés et des marmites entières avaient déjà été vidées.**

 **\- C'est le premier service, souffla Yuri.**

 **Affamés, nous nous jetâmes sur ce qui se présentait de mieux à notre bouche sans penser un seul instant au troisième groupe qui devrait se contenter des restes. Là encore, nous fûmes de corvée et la séance de vaisselle fut comme une douche froide.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas** **dormi** **de la nuit, Mirja claque des dents tellement fort.**

 **J'offris une moue triste à Natasha.**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le droit au feu de cheminée, mais les couvertures sont agréables.**

 **Elle ne répondit rien mais frotta son assiette avec force. Je crois que Natasha n'aimait pas trop faire** **d'efforts** **.**

 **Après ça, l'instructeur nous fit visiter la tour principale. Elle se divisait en neuf étages. Le rez-de chaussée contenait la salle principale** **où** **l'on mangeait ainsi que les cuisines. Elle servait aussi de salle de conférence.**

 **Le premier étage était la salle des** **premières années** **. Les groupes avaient deux salles de cours chacun. L'une était** **pour** **les cours** **traditionnels** **et l'autre pour les cours de potions. Les groupes étaient séparés durant les cours, ce qui signifiait qu'on ne croiserait jamais les Ours ni les Léopards. Seuls les professeurs changeaient de classes.**

 **Chaque étage correspondait à une année. Le neuvième étage était strictement interdit parce que c'était les quartiers des professeurs. On pouvait cependant les trouver au huitième étage, car il y avait** **leurs bureaux** **et celui de la directrice. Les combles abritaient, eux, la volière.**

 **Les tours** **extérieures** **se comptaient aux nombres de sept : une tour pour une année. Nous avions le droit de circuler dans** **toute** **l'école comme on le souhaitait mais si une année** **supérieure** **nous refusait l'entrer de sa tour, nous étions** **obligés** **de s'y plier. Cependant, l'instructeur nous avait prévenus : nous aurions trop à faire dans notre propre dortoir pour envisager d'aller voir chez les autres.**

 **Autour de la tour principale, la** **cours** **du château était en fait une serre à ciel ouvert.**

 **\- Et le terrain de Quidditch ? demanda Natasha.**

 **L'instructeur l'avait** **regardée** **avec un sourire presque mesquin.**

 **\- A l'extérieur du château. Mais vous verrez cela la semaine prochaine.** **Cet** **après-midi, les professeurs défileront pour vous présenter leurs cours. De cette manière, vous pourrez choisir** **quelle** **matière** **améliorer ou** **ajouter à votre cursus. C'est le seul avantage que vous avez en tant que deuxième groupe.**

 **Il se détourna de nous et continua à nous faire visiter.**

 **\- De toute façon, fit Mirja, peu importe ce que l'on veut, c'est Dimitri qui aura le dernier mot.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'il va décider pour nous, dis-je.**

 **\- Art de combat sorcier, ça serait bien de prendre ça, fit Andreï.**

 **\- Je** **préférerais** **potions. Potions, c'est mieux, fit une autre fille qui s'appelait Mirabelle.**

 **\- Hey Harry, me souffla Natasha, ça serait pas mieux de prendre Métamorphose, pour tu sais quoi.**

 **Je me mordis la lèvre. C'est vrai que métamorphose serait une bonne idée.**

 **\- Je sais pas Cha, on verra bien.**

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

 **En vérité, l'exposé des professeurs fut d'un ennui mortel. Le premier professeur à se présenter fut Ankasha Melo ou professeur Melo. Elle enseignait les potions, matière dans laquelle je ne m'attendais pas à avoir beaucoup de** **difficultés** **. Le professeur d'Histoire de la magie n'était** **nul** **autre que l'instructeur Veil. De même que le professeur de sortilège était l'instructeur Irina. L'instructeur Gorski était quant à lui professeur d'art de combat sorcier, défense et attaque. Notre professeur de métamorphose était, elle, une petite femme fluette extrêmement souriante. Elle fut plus** **amusante** **que le reste des professeurs.**

 **\- Vous aurez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour décider quelle matière vous voudrez prendre en plus. Alors soyez** **attentifs** **durant vos prochains cours.**

 **Une fois la queue des professeurs** **terminée** **, nous fûmes renvoyés à nos dortoirs pour attendre le deuxième service. La journée était en fin de compte passée à une vitesse folle.**

 **En rentrant dans nos chambres,** **j'eus** **la surprise d'y trouver une lourde cape bleue nuit avec un col en fourrure.**

 **Dans notre salle commune, la statue de Renard avait été** **placée** **au centre, sur son socle le nom de Dimitri et le mien** **avaient été gravés.**

 **Je décidais alors de mettre ce temps à profit pour écrire ma première lettre. Dimitri était lui allongé dans son lit, un livre à la main. Il leva la tête quand il me vit entrer.**

 **\- Ton serpent… Il est venimeux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je regardais Lord qui dormait sur ma couverture.**

 **\- Oui, mais il ne mord que** **s'il** **sent que je suis en danger.**

 **\- Juste au cas ou, tu as de l'anti-venin ?**

 **J'ouvris la bouche face à cette remarque.**

 **\- Non, mais l'infirmière de…**

 **\- Juste au cas ou, j'ai dit. C'est rare d'avoir un serpent comme animal de compagnie, l'école doit très bien savoir ce qu'il est mais, tu devrais en demander à ta mère. Tu as dit qu'elle était médecin, non ?**

 **J'observais Dimitri. Je n'aimais pas qu'il suppose que Lord était dangereux, mais il avait raison et puis il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son ton.**

 **\- Il n'a jamais mordu personne, fis-je, mais juste au cas ou…**

 **Je m'assis à mon bureau et sortis du papier à lettre.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, fit Dimitri.**

 **Je ne me retournais pas.**

 **\- Non… Tu as raison.**

 **Nous n'échangeâmes plus aucun mot.**

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Charles tira sur sa manche avec force.

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas, tu n'iras pas bien haut.

\- Mais je ne veux pas tomber.

\- Tu ne tomberas pas… Si tu te tiens à ton manche. Et puis je serais là pour t'attraper. Louve sera là aussi.

Charles regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il le tenait de ses deux mains, assis sur le petit balai qu'on lui avait offert et ses pieds touchant toujours le sol. Au dessus d'eux, Louve traçait des cercles sur son balai sans marque.

Il faisait une chaleur incroyable et assis à l'ombre, sa mère et Severus étaient en train de siroter ce qui ressemblait à cocktail.

Quand Harry les regardait, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils étaient si proches. Pourtant, ils se comportaient vraiment comme des meilleurs amis. Ils pouvaient rester des heures à discuter pendant que son père et Sirius vadrouillaient il ne savait où. Harry avait l'impression que c'était les seuls adultes de la maison mais des adultes en vacance.

\- Allez Charlie boy, mets tes mains sur le manche.

Charles le lâcha d'une main et attrapa le bois du balai puis il fit pareil avec l'autre.

\- Regarde devant toi.

\- D'accord.

Harry avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru donner un jour des cours de balai à quelqu'un et encore moins à son petit frère. Il était au sol mais il s'amusait comme un fou. Depuis qu'ils logeaient chez sa tante, il avait dormi avec Charles presque toutes les nuits, son petit frère ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Harry était aux anges, même s'il était épuisé d'attendre que ce dernier s'endorme pour replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait dévoré sa première semaine de cours et avait compris que sa relation avec Dimitri n'avait pas débuté comme celle qu'il avait avec Ron. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre amical, ils s'adressaient peu la parole. Cependant, Harry n'avait aucun mal à suivre ses directives. Dimitri en savait plus qu'il ne disait. Il avait tenu parole pour le lit et avait même donné des ordres précis sur les corvées pour que personne ne fasse toujours la même tâche. Mais la semaine avait aussi eu son lot de déconvenues : la moitié d'entre eux dormait mal à cause du froid et cela se ressentait durant les cours, le seul moment où il y avait un feu allumé.

Harry était vraiment surpris du rythme de vie de Durmstrang. Leur instructeur était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et Harry avait cru qu'il y aurait du favoritisme au niveau des cours, vu que les instructeurs étaient professeurs, mais ils étaient tous professionnels. Apparemment, tout se jouait en vérité lors des épreuves de fin de trimestre.

\- Harry ! Harry !

Harry sortis de ses pensées pour voir que les pieds de Charles ne touchaient plus le sol.

\- C'est bien ! Encore un peu plus.

\- Tu me lâches pas !

Harry avait sa main posée sur le manche du balai dans le dos de Charles.

\- Non, fit-il, grimpe encore un peu et après tu avanceras.

\- Okay !

Charles sortit le bout de sa langue au coin de ses lèvres, une mimique d'enfant concentré. Il s'éleva pour que ses pieds soient à cinquante centimètre au dessus du sol.

\- Avance maintenant !

L'enfant se pencha un peu et le balai bougea doucement.

\- J'avance ! J'avance ! Piailla-t-il.

Harry le regarda voler lentement tout droit. Son petit frère n'ayant pas encore remarqué qu'il avait cessé de le tenir.

\- LOUVE ! Regarde, je vole !

Louve redescendit vers lui.

\- Déjà !? A quel poste tu vas jouer alors ?

\- Gardien ! Je serai gardien !

\- STOP !

Harry sursauta en entendant le cri. Charles tourna vivement la tête et quand il vit qu'Harry ne le tenait plus, il glissa sur le coté. Mais au lieu de s'étaler au sol, un fin coussin d'air ralentit sa chute.

Harry vit alors que son père fonçait vers eux.

\- Vous faites ça sans moi !? Mon bébé s'envole et je ne suis pas là pour le voir ! LILY ! Comment as-tu pu les laisser me faire ça !?

Harry observa sa mère qui avait sa baguette en main et la déposait lentement sur le coté.

\- Papa ! cria Charles. T'as vu comme j'étais haut ?

James Potter attrapa son fils pour le remettre sur pieds.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide ?!

\- Harry m'a aidé. Je serais un super champion comme toi !

James souleva son fils et embrassa son cou, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Je vois, je vois… Et si c'était moi qui t'apprenais le reste ?

Harry rigola silencieusement et son père lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait régler ça comme des hommes ?

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer, papa, tu m'as l'air épuisé.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ?

Harry siffla.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

James reposa Charles et se posa en face de son aîné en bombant le torse.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un mélange des meilleurs gènes de ce monde que je vais me laisser marcher dessus.

\- Tu devrais être fier, tu as fait de moi un adversaire à ta taille.

Sirius arriva tranquillement et se posa sur une des chaises de jardin à coté de Lily.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Combat de coqs, soupira Severus.

\- Le lion n'a aucune envie de céder son trône au petit prince, rigola Lily. Charles, trésor, reviens ici !

Charles obéit et courut vers sa mère, suivi de Louve qui s'affala à coté de Severus.

\- Quoiqu'il fasse, je parie qu'Harry va gagner, dit-elle.

\- Ma monnaie est sur Harry aussi, dit Severus.

\- C'est une blague ! James va rabattre le caquet de ce petit effronté !

\- C'est de ton filleul dont tu parles.

\- Lily ?

\- Peu importe qui gagne, je consolerais le perdant comme il faut.

\- Il faut un plus grand terrain ! hurla James.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Harry n'avait jamais vu de terrain magique extérieur. En dehors du terrain de la coupe du monde, il n'avait fait que jouer dans le jardin des Weasley. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour former des petites équipes.

Mais il fallait croire que les sorciers étaient pleins de ressource.

L'immense parc qui s'étendait devant lui possédait tous les attributs d'un terrain de Quidditch. Il était plus petit que celui de Poudlard mais il y avait déjà quelques personnes. Harry scruta le ciel des yeux espérant secrètement apercevoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais cela n'arriva pas.

\- Alors, on angoisse déjà ?

Harry se tourna vers son père avec un grand sourire.

\- Même pas en rêve.

N'ayant pas pu emporter son balai avec lui, il avait dû emprunter celui de Sirius. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement puisque son père avait le même souci.

\- La prochaine fois, je laisserai de quoi voler chez eux.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on joue ?

\- Oh et bien, c'est très simple : il y a un souaffle, deux cognards et un vif d'or. Le but est simple : marquer des points à travers trois cerceaux qui se situent…

\- Papa !

James se mit à rire et Harry le suivit.

\- On va faire un « un contre un », tout simple. On lance les deux cognards et le souaffle et le premier qui marque un point à gagner.

\- Un seul point ?

\- Un seul.

\- D'accord.

Harry vit sa mère avancer vers lui, suivie de Louve et Charles. Elle caressa sa joue en souriant.

\- Sois un ange, n'abîme pas trop ton vieux père.

\- C'est ça ! râla James.

Harry enfourcha son balai et s'éleva avec une simplicité déconcertante. Il se rendit compte alors que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé... Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Draco Malfoy de la salle sur demande.

Il s'éleva et ferma les yeux, appréciant avec bonheur le vent sur son visage et la chaleur pesante de ce mois de juillet. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru revivre. Et mieux encore : il allait voler avec son père. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il aurait juste pu rester dans les airs comme ça et savourer avec un plaisir non feint ce moment.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son père avec une batte et la lui donner. En dessous d'eux, Sirius ouvrait déjà la malle des balles.

\- Bon, les règles sont simples : un point et c'est la fin du match, vous n'avez pas le droit aux contacts entre joueurs. Si vous devez frapper, frappez un cognard pour qu'il atteigne sa cible.

Harry vit que des enfants se rassemblaient au dessous d'eux et observaient avec curiosité la malle.

\- On va avoir un public ! s'extasia son père. J'adore ça !

L'amusement de James était communicatif. Harry serra la batte avec appréhension. Il n'avait jamais été à ce poste mais les coupes qui trônaient dans sa chambre disaient le contraire. Il se mit à faire le tour du terrain, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de manier l'objet. Ça aurait du être comme avec la sculpture mais il ne ressentit aucune bouffée familière. Alors il décida que le mieux était peut-être de se concentrer sur le souaffle.

\- Prêts !?

Harry baissa les yeux. Sirius tenait le souaffle dans ses mains. Et d'un coup de pied, il fit basculer la malle, laissant les cognards s'en échapper.

Il les vit foncer droit sur lui et au même moment, son parrain lança le souaffle.

Harry préféra éviter d'un coup sec les deux balles dangereuses et vit trop tard son père s'emparer du souaffle en plongeant vers le sol. Harry braqua sur le côté et fonça vers son père qui volait déjà directement vers les cerceaux.

Le jeune homme fit un tour sur lui-même et se mit dans la trajectoire d'un des cognards et frappa de toute ses forces. Il sentit le tremblement du choc jusque dans son épaule, il ne savait pas si c'était un geste malheureux mais le cognard frappa l'arrière du balai de son père qui lâcha le souaffle. Harry fonça et récupéra la balle sous les applaudissements de Louve et de Charles qui hurlaient presque.

Il prit de la hauteur et vira sur la droite, échappant de justesse à un cognard furieux. Harry se redressa et visa avec précision l'un des trois cercles mais un cognard frappa le souaffle, l'empêchant d'y entrer. Harry se tourna pour voir son père sourire triomphalement.

Ils volèrent tous les deux vers le souaffle qui avait été jeté en hauteur. Harry vola à toute vitesse _;_ il était plus proche mais son père ne l'épargna pas et un cognard le frappa à l'épaule. Harry lâcha sa batte, surpris par la douleur.

Il tournoya légèrement avant de reprendre son manche fermement, pour s'apercevoir que son père s'apprêtait à essayer de marquer de nouveau. Alors il s'envola encore plus vite pour tenter de le dépasser. Harry comprit très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à voler jusqu'à lui alors il se mit de nouveau sur la trajectoire d'un cognard.

Puis d'un mouvement presque désespéré, il posa ses pieds sur le manche et se redressa pour se mettre debout. Et tout se passa très vite, il sauta et frappa le cognard du pied avec force. Harry tomba et se rattrapa à son manche les pieds dans le vide. Tandis que le cognard frappa le bras de son père qui était sur le point de lancer le souaffle.

Harry le vit le lâcher en criant. Le souaffle retomba vers le sol et Harry tenta en vain de remonter sur son balai mais ses doigts glissèrent du manche.

Il s'attendait à ce que sa mère lui lance un de ses sorts pour ralentir sa chute mais à la place, il fut rattrapé par autre chose.

Son père était redescendu pour lui attraper le bras. Harry écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il les faisait doucement redescendre.

\- Tu joues dangereusement, fiston.

\- C'est drôle, fit Harry en touchant le sol, j'ai déjà entendu ça.

\- Personne n'a marqué ! cria Charles qui arrivait vers eux.

Harry lui observa son balai redescendre doucement et sans lui.

\- J'aurais pu, dit son père, mais je devais sauver mon fils.

Louve fonça elle aussi vers lui.

\- C'est difficile de jouer à « un contre un », il te faut un bon joueur dans ton équipe.

\- Oh, tu propose une alliance ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avec sérieux.

\- Si je joue, Harry, c'est pour gagner.

\- 'Perdre' ne fais pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de cette façon. Louve, son père, Sirius et lui se battant pour savoir qui étaient les meilleurs pour se rendre compte une fois le soleil couché que James restait définitivement un professionnel. Il était tout de même celui qui avait fait gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch à l'Angleterre au moment ou il était encore un joueur actif ! Et celui qui avait amené la Russie en finale, en tant que conseiller et fabricant de balai.

Ils ne rentrèrent chez Severus et Sirius qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Épuisé et ayant mal partout, Harry s'écroula sur le canapé, tandis que sa mère retirait le haut de son père pour s'attaquer à ses nombreux bleus.

\- Oh, bon sang, Harry… Tu l'as vraiment abîmé !

Elle pouffait doucement et Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il sentit son frère s'allonger sur lui mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser malgré la douleur. De loin… De très loin, il entendait les rires de ses parents, de Sirius, de Louve et même de Severus.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

 _Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle. Il secoua la tête voulant prévenir Sirius que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il connaissait cette scène par cœur, il en avait fait des cauchemars._

 _Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en plein poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

 _Harry bondit, s'échappant des bras de Neville pour rattraper Sirius. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans ce voile._

 _Il ne fallait pas._

 _« …Harry. »_

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était plus Sirius qui tombait avec une lenteur accablante. C'était lui. Mais lui avec les cheveux blonds. Lui avec des yeux éteints, sans couleur, sans_ _vie_ _._

 _Il tenta de se précipiter pour attraper sa propre main. Il se contenta de murmurer son prénom._

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup dans le noir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas au Département des Mystères mais dans la chambre de Nolan. Quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'autour de lui, ce n'était pas une bataille qui se jouait, mais une chambre d'adolescent avec la respiration de Charles contre son oreille.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il rêvait de la mort de Sirius, la troisième fois que le rêve était identique. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui tombait, c'était lui. Ou Harry Adams. Quoique ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de ces rêves. Mais il en sentait toute l'angoisse. À chaque fois !

Il se leva et quitta doucement le lit pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère et s'empara de ses lunettes et du journal.

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes à la question de son rêve et se demanda s'il devait en parler à Regulus mais il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier trouve une réelle explication. De plus, Regulus n'avait toujours rien trouvé concernant son état, tout comme sa mère.

Lily Evans Potter avait passé des heures au téléphone avec ses confrères Russes pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa mémoire. Pire encore, des experts sorciers s'étaient rendus à Durmstrang pour établir l'agression magique qui avait eu lieu, pour ne rien trouver. Il y avait certes des traces d'émanation magique mais rien qui n'indiquait que l'école en elle-même avait été attaquée. Et pourtant, le fait que trois élèves perdent la mémoire prouvait une attaque.

Harry et Louve avaient écouté en secret ses parents, Sirius et Severus en discuter. Son parrain et James étaient furieux mais Lily et Severus étaient conscients que l'école ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà. Et les soins apportés ne seraient pas efficaces.

Du reste, Harry était en fin de compte en bonne santé et le sujet de sa mémoire était de moins en moins abordé. D'une part parce qu'Harry n'y faisait pas allusion et d'autre part, parce qu'il agissait vraiment comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait fallu presque trois semaines pour qu'il retrouve complètement ses marques et que tout revienne à la normale.

Si ce n'était ce trou de quatorze années qu'il comblait doucement.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **10 Septembre 1991**

 **Je terminai de classer la dernière copie avant de relever la tête. Devant moi,** **tous** **ceux de mon groupe étaient assis dans les fauteuils et attendaient notre verdict.**

 **\- Alors ? me fit Dimitri.**

 **\- Alors… Les matières dans** **lesquelles** **nous sommes les plus bons sont : la métamorphose, les arts de combat magique et les sortilèges. On est moyens en potions et peu doués en histoire de la magie. De même qu'en étude de la faune et la flore.**

 **Dimitri tapota des doigts sur le bras du fauteuil avant de reprendre la parole.**

 **\- On est vraiment bons en sortilège ?**

 **Je relus mes notes concernant nos travaux de cette semaine.**

 **\- Au premier test, douze d'entre nous sont au dessus de la moyenne. Mais en vérité, on est beaucoup plus doués en métamorphose.**

 **\- Donc le plus judicieux serait de choisir cette matière.**

 **Une main se leva et Dimitri encouragea l'élève à prendre la parole.**

 **\- Pourquoi on devrait prendre une matière** **où** **on est meilleurs ? Pourquoi pas prendre une matière ou on est peu doués ?**

 **\- Au cas** **où** **tu aurais mal compris, répondit Dimitri, on parle de matière « avancée », ça veut dire une matière** **où** **on en apprendra plus. Je suppose qu'on aura les cours du niveau au dessus et pour ça, il faut être doué de base. Ça ne s'appelle pas cours de** **soutien** **ou cours d'aide.**

 **\- C'est bon… Pas la peine d'être comme ça, souffla l'élève.**

 **Mais Dimitri l'ignora. Il pouvait vraiment être froid mais son idée de voir en quoi nous étions doués n'était vraiment pas bête du tout.**

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un** **a** **une objection à émettre contre le fait de choisir la métamorphose avancée ?** **demandai** **-je.**

 **Mais personne ne pipa mot.**

 **\- Alors c'est décidé, fit Dimitri,** **j'irai** **remettre notre réponse à l'instructeur Gorski demain avant les cours. Ça vous laisse la soirée pour y réfléchir encore et me proposer une autre solution.**

 **Puis il se leva et je fis de même pour rendre à chacun** **son parchemin** **. Dimitri se tourna alors vers moi.**

 **\- Tu es doué dans toutes les matières, Harry. Tu traînes un peu en histoire de la magie comme les autres uniquement parce que c'est un cours qui n'est pas passionnant.**

 **\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas les yeux qui se ferment.**

 **Il rigola.**

 **\- Si, c'est épuisant, ça l'est encore plus quand c'est le seul cours ou tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est prendre des notes, c'est monotone. Mais… C'est important.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Tu voulais choisir « histoire de la magie avancée » ?**

 **\- Non. Métamorphose, ça me convient très bien. C'est juste que… Laisse tomber.**

 **Je ne répondis rien et** **laissai** **Dimitri retourner dans notre chambre puis je rejoignis Natasha.**

 **\- C'est super, Harry ! Tu crois qu'on en saura un peu plus sur la méthode secrète ? J'ai hâte de commencer !**

 **\- C'est la première fois que je te vois si enthousiaste à propos d'un cours.**

 **\- Mais pense à tout ce que ça** **veut** **dire !**

 **J'eus** **du mal à contenir mon excitation aussi. Je savais très bien ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. En fait, elle devait y penser depuis le jour même ou elle avait appris que mon père était un** **animagus** **non répertorié et qu'il l'était devenu durant ses années de cours. Je ne le dis pas à haute voix mais c'était aussi mon rêve d'en devenir un en secret.**

 **\- J'y pense.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **Dimitri avait tenu parole, personne n'était venu demander à ce qu'il change d'avis et notre cours supplémentaire avait été enregistré. L'instructeur nous avait alors appris que les Ours avaient** **choisi** **l'art de combat sorcier avancé, et l'ouverture sur la magie. Dimitri avait demandé ce qu'était cette deuxième matière pour apprendre qu'elle était imposée à ceux qui arrivaient** **premiers, s** **ans pour autant nous en dire plus sur son contenu.**

 **Le deuxième service débuta alors. La salle était remplie de tous les élèves du deuxième groupe, toutes années confondues. Et l'ambiance était toujours plutôt animée.**

 **\- Et voici nos premières années !**

 **Je m'assis à une tables** **où** **se trouvaient quatre élèves de cinquième. Natasha s'installa à coté de moi.**

 **\- Comment se passe la première semaine ?**

 **\- Vraiment épuisante, souffla Natasha.**

 **\- Et encore, ce n'est que le début. Si vous avez décidé de faire partie de votre équipe de Quidditch, il va falloir être plus en forme.**

 **\- Comment ça ? demandai-je.**

 **\- Ce qu'il veut dire, fit une fille avec un accent, c'est qu'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ne dépend pas uniquement de votre aptitude à voler. Il faut avoir des notes qui suivent. Même le meilleur des joueurs peut se retrouver à l'amende** **s'il** **n'a rien dans la tête.**

 **\- Quoi !? s'exclama Natasha.**

 **\- Cette école ne plaisante pas quand elle dit qu'il faut être complet dans toutes les matières. Au moins vous n'êtes pas dernier.**

 **\- Deuxième n'est pas mieux, râla Natasha, il n'y a pas de feu.**

 **\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras dernier. Deuxième, c'est la meilleure place. Juste un cours supplémentaire, le deuxième service. Les derniers en bavent mais les premiers c'est pour ceux qui veulent vraiment travailler. Ils sont peut-être au chaud mais ils ont plus de cours et on attend toujours un peu plus de d'eux.**

 **\- Et ça fait toujours mal de descendre les échelons, ça veut dire qu'avoir des avantages n'aident pas forcément.**

 **J'écoutais attentivement.**

 **\- Vous avez été premier ?**

 **\- Toute notre première année ! Puis la deuxième année on s'est retrouvé dernier à la première épreuve et là… Ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux. Pour couronner le tout, notre année** **a** **perdu tous ses matchs de Quidditch, on ne faisait vraiment pas les** **fiers** **.**

 **\- Alors quand on a pu redevenir deuxième, on a décidé de plus lâcher le morceau.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on a des privilèges si notre équipe gagne ? En Quidditch ?**

 **\- Celle de se faire remarquer par des pros. Des coupes… La fierté.**

 **\- Et la possibilité de demander quelque chose à l'école. Comme des couvertures en plus ou mettre des plats de** **côté. L** **es professeurs sont un peu plus sympa si vous êtes bon joueur.**

 **\- Comment ça se passe exactement ?**

 **\- En fait... Vos adversaires… C'est nous.**

 **\- Quoi ? Dis-je, surpris.**

 **\- Vous passez les sélections avec les autres groupes. C'est le seul moment** **où** **vous êtes** **mélangés** **. Après, vous ne vous battez pas entre vous, non. Vous formez une seule et même équipe et vous affrontez chaque année.**

 **\- Donc, ça veut dire qu'on doit jouer six matchs ?**

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- Autant vous dire que les premières années sont souvent perdantes. Mais ce sont les meilleurs** **entraînements** **!**

 **Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Même Natasha avait l'air dépité. Pourtant, ça n'entachait pas vraiment mon envie d'entrer dans l'équipe. Je le devais.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **\- Les épreuves de Quidditch sont demain, me fit Dimitri.**

 **La journée de cours** **s'était** **passée comme toutes les autres. J'avais l'impression que tout était plutôt facile et je savais que je devais ça à mes parents, Severus, Sirius et même Regulus. Ce dernier ne cessait de m'abreuver de** **lettres** **m'encourageant à tout faire pour être un élève excellent. L'idée de décevoir mes parents ne m'enchantait pas vraiment mais celle de décevoir Regulus me retournait l'estomac.**

 **\- Oui. Tu vas y participer ?**

 **\- Absolument pas. Je suis mauvais sur un balai.**

 **Je me tournai vers lui, surpris.**

 **\- On ne dirait pas…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je gère tout ce qui est cours que je suis doué partout. Je crois qu'il faut une sorte de don pour voler. Je ne l'ai clairement pas.**

 **\- Ouf, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parfait.**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas. J'ai juste… Beaucoup travaillé.**

 **Je me levai pour m'asseoir sur mon lit en face de lui. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de Dimitri. Il avait l'air de se prendre pour meilleur que nous mais d'un autre** **côté** **, il faisait aussi tout pour arranger tout le monde.**

 **\- Tu as** **suivi** **un entraînement spécial ?**

 **\- Entre** **autres** **.**

 **\- Tes parents sont** **professeurs** **, c'est ça ?**

 **Dimitri rigola.**

 **\- Absolument pas. Mais mon père était aussi militaire sorcier.**

 **\- Oh, voilà qui explique tout.**

 **\- Tout ?**

 **\- Le fait que tu sois aussi, euh, coincé.**

 **Dimitri fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas coincé, je suis rigoureux. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas m'amuser.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

 **\- Tu me prends pour une espèce de statue sans cœur.**

 **Cette fois-ci, ce fut mon tour de froncer les sourcils.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça,** **sifflai** **-je.**

 **\- C'est tout comme. On dirait que je suis le seul ici à prendre toute cette histoire au sérieux.**

 **\- C'est peut-être ça, ton problème, tu prends tout trop au sérieux.**

 **\- Dans ce cas là, je te laisse gérer ça, alors !**

 **\- Bien ! Parfait !**

 **Je n'avais pas vraiment compris comment les choses avaient empiré, mais je décidais qu'adresser la parole à Dimitri était une véritable perte de temps. Pourtant… On avait presque bien commencé.**

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Lily et James étaient attablés dans le salon des Corgan, attendant patiemment que leurs deux monstres se réveillent. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, ils avaient tout fait pour offrir un environnement tranquille à Harry. Et tout semblait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Harry était épanoui, et ils retrouvaient leur fils... Même si ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient perdu. Pourtant, ils étaient d'accord pour trouver cette situation dérangeante. Le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas l'air d'avoir oublié quoi que ce soit. Et ils se demandaient parfois si ils n'avaient pas rêvé le fait que leur fils leur dise qu'il avait oublié.

Parce qu'il ne donnait pas cette impression.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier leur firent alors relever la tête. Harry se présenta devant eux en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Harry ?

\- Salut.

Il avança dans la cuisine et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de faire de même pour son père.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, fit son père.

\- Je le suis !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que me disent tes yeux.

Harry leva la tête en direction de sa mère.

\- Charles donne beaucoup de coup de pieds.

Lily soupira.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de renvoyer ton frère dans son lit.

Harry sourit en se servant des scones.

\- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Non, mais il va être infernal quand tu vas reprendre l'école.

\- Donc, fit Harry, je peux reprendre l'école. Comment je vais faire sans baguette ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son père qui soupira.

\- N'ayant pas de nouvelle de Gregorovitch, nous allons aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis son éclat. Ses parents et son parrain avaient tous mis en œuvre pour qu'il passe des jours agréables ici. Et ils l'étaient. Vraiment. Mais Harry avait besoin de sortir. Besoin de retrouver le monde magique.

\- Ah, j'ai une question.

\- Oui, trésor ?

\- On peut appeler la Russie d'ici ?

Ses parents échangèrent un drôle de regard mais Harry préféra ne rien ajouter. Il avait une envie soudaine de parler à Natasha et Dimitri, il savait que c'était du aux nombreux souvenirs. Le fait de sentir le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pour le garçon ne lui avait pas vraiment fait du bien.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux.

\- Parfait !

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry faisait des allers retour dans le salon, l'oreille collée au combiné. Il répétait « oui » en Russe assez souvent puis se mettait à rire d'un coup.

Lily l'écoutait attentivement tout en restant dans la cuisine et elle était sûre que James faisait la même chose du salon. Le fait qu'Harry demande spontanément à parler à Natasha et Dimitri les embrouillait encore un peu plus. Et Lily sentait des tas de questions lui démanger la bouche. Et si en réalité, leur fils avait retrouvé la mémoire, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Non, c'était idiot... Si c'était le cas, il ne leur aurait pas demandé s'il pouvait appeler : normalement, il savait qu'il pouvait joindre la Russie d'ici.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'Harry vive tout ça très bien. Elle avait réussi à accepter le fait que le fils qui vivait avec eux était celui qui les avait perdus. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Harry Adams. Parce que c'était lui, finalement. C'était ce Harry là qui était avec eux. Et en même temps…

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'y avait en vérité qu'un seul Harry. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un seul Harry.

Son fils.

Il y eu un nouvel éclat de rire et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Non 'Cha, je t'assure que ça va… Mais vous me manquez beaucoup.

 _\- Beaucoup, ce n'est pas assez ! C'est frustrant de devoir attendre la coupe du monde…_

\- Je sais. Je… Vous savez quoi, je vous rappelle, d'accord ? Papa me fait signe que ce n'est pas nous qui payons.

 _\- D'accord ! Mais vite alors !_

\- Promis. Passe mon bonjour à Dim'.

 _-Considère ça comme fait._

\- Merci, 'Cha.

 _\- Salut 'Ry !_

Harry raccrocha en soupirant. Natasha lui avait dit que Dimitri était parti une semaine avec sa mère et sa sœur. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il ne savait rien de la vie de famille de Dimitri et c'était vraiment frustrant. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine.

\- Est-ce qu'on voit Louve aujourd'hui ?

\- Ils vont venir avec nous sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Oh, chouette ! s'exclama Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Harry, l'arrêta son père.

Harry fit marche arrière.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry observa ses parents. Il se rendit compte alors de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'étrange dans son comportement. Alors il décida de s'asseoir en face de son père et sa mère s'assit à son tour.

\- Vous avez l'impression que je suis quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ce serait plutôt le contraire, fit sa mère.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne me force pas, vous savez.

\- C'est ce qu'on croit aussi. C'est comme si tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de Voldemort.

\- Probablement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ici, je vis un rêve éveillé. Et j'ai peur… De me réveiller. De me retrouver… Je ne sais où.

Sa mère attrapa sa main et serra ses doigts.

\- Harry… Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu restes avec nous.

\- On n'en sait rien, peut-être que je vais de nouveau oublier et vous retrouverez votre fils.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Harry, fit son père. C'est toi, notre fils. Peu importe tes souvenirs, nous sommes tes parents. Nous l'avons toujours été, nous le serons toujours. Tout ce qui compte pour nous, c'est que tu te sentes bien, que tu ailles bien.

\- Mais… Quatorze ans, souffla Harry. J'ai perdu quatorze ans.

\- Tu sais, fit sa mère, il y a une pensine au manoir Potter. Rien ne nous empêche de nous y rendre et de te montrer tout ce que tu veux voir. A quel point tu étais un enfant turbulent, plaisanta t-elle.

Harry rigola.

\- Ta mère a raison, tous les souvenirs que tu n'as pas, nous les avons.

Harry serra un peu plus la main de sa mère.

\- A vrai dire, Regulus m'a offert quelque chose.

Il lut l'intérêt soudain dans le regard de ses parents.

\- Ce sont des journaux, dans lesquels j'ai écrit chaque journée depuis mes dix ans. Et ça marche comme une pensine, je revis des choses, des moments. Mais… Je sens aussi que j'ai déjà vécu ça. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. C'est comme si j'avais été là mais… Les yeux fermés, ou comme si j'avais été dans une pièce à coté et que j'avais entendu, sans entendre. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu as toujours été là ? C'est ça ?

\- Je crois. Je crois que j'étais là.

Tout en parlant, il pointa son torse du doigt.

\- Des fois, je ferme les yeux et j'anticipe certains souvenirs. Ça me fait du bien de croire que je ne viens pas de nulle part.

\- Mon cœur…. C'est évident que tu as toujours été là.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Il marchait à coté de Severus. C'était la première fois que c'était juste eux. Ils avaient perdu le reste de leur troupe dans la foule et Harry avait préféré rester à proximité de son ancien professeur. Durant son séjour en Angleterre, il l'avait évité parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Il avait en mémoire toutes les horreurs perpétrées par Severus Rogue et d'un autre côté, il découvrait un homme calme, doux, souriant et attentionné. Il le voyait se faire taquiner par Louve et répondre sans animosité à ses remarques. Il voyait la douceur avec laquelle Sirius l'embrassait parfois.

C'était tellement étonnant. Tellement incroyable.

\- Tiens, fit Severus, que dirais-tu d'une glace ?

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Severus marchait la tête haute. Il portait un ensemble moldu dans les tons verts sombres. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas les cheveux longs le changeait vraiment.

\- Harry ?

\- Ah, oui, ça me va.

\- Tu as la tête dans les nuages.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de suivre Severus.

Fortarôme était bondé mais Severus ignora la foule, se dirigeant directement vers le glacier lui-même.

\- Bonjour Florian.

\- Severus ! Tu es venu me donner un coup de main ?

Severus sourit.

\- Non, je suis venu te rajouter du travail.

\- Haha, c'est évident ! Asseyez-vous, allez-y.

Harry fit les yeux ronds en voyant que Severus était si bien accueillit. Il invita Harry à le suivre et ils s'installèrent dans le fond du magasin.

\- A l'époque où je travaillais ici, il n'y avait que cinq parfum. Tout a bien changé.

\- Tu as travaillé ici ?

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire. Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas et il n'y avait rien était dit de tel dans les journaux. Severus avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'était quelque chose qu'il voyait souvent : Severus sourire. Et c'était impressionnant, ça donnait à son visage un aspect tellement plus avenant...

\- Je n'étais pas immensément riche et c'était l'idée d'un ami.

Il gratifia Harry d'un regard triste en finissant sa phrase et le garçon supposa avec justesse que cet ami devait être lui-même.

\- Tu as dû t'amuser.

\- C'était horrible. Les enfants sont des teignes malpolies et trop pressées.

La réaction de Severus fut si surprenante qu'Harry éclata de rire.

\- Ne rigole pas ! Toujours en train de râler... Entre ceux qui font tomber leur glace, ceux qui pleurent parce que le goût n'est pas ce qu'ils espéraient... Un vrai calvaire !

Le rire d'Harry redoubla. Severus se plaignait avec un tel sérieux.

\- Et les vieilles… Ce sont les pires. Sous prétexte que j'étais jeune, elles se permettaient de me pincer les joues ou de faire des sous-entendus graveleux !

\- Arrête, pleura Harry, j'en peux plus !

\- Ne fais pas cette erreur, Harry. Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille qui a suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas travailler.

Harry cessa de rire et essuya ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, ça me donne envie d'essayer. J'aimerais avoir le même succès que toi.

\- Impossible, grinça Severus, j'étais fait pour ce métier, tu n'arriverais pas à ma cheville.

\- Vraiment ?

Severus souriait avec un air pincé et Harry rigola de plus belle. Rire qui mourut quand le propriétaire vint les voir.

\- Et voilà, glace à la groseille saupoudrée de perles de Belue et glace au yaourt, saveur mélasse.

Harry vit la coupe alléchante se poser devant ses yeux.

\- Comment… ?

\- Voyons Harry, je connais tes goûts par cœur.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de s'emparer de sa cuillère. Il regarda Severus s'attaquer avec le même appétit à son dessert. Si Harry s'était senti perdu, il avait vraiment la sensation que Severus et lui s'entendaient bien. Très bien, et ça lui faisait du bien de savoir ça.

Globalement, il avait la sensation de redevenir un enfant pour de bon. Il se demandait si le fait d'être dans le corps d'un adolescent de treize ans le faisait retomber à cet âge, ou peut-être qu'il redevenait lui.

Vraiment lui.

Harry n'avait plus l'envie, ni la priorité de penser à sa condition étrange. Il prenait juste un plaisir intense à savourer des vacances en compagnie de ses parents. Ces derniers avaient repoussé le moment où ils iraient voir Ollivander. Ils s'étaient contentés de se promener sur le chemin de Traverse et pour Harry c'était comme une redécouverte. Même s'il le connaissait par cœur, même si rien n'était diffèrent, le fait même d'y être avec sa famille, ça rendait tout mieux et nouveau.

Et si son père avait un succès fou en Russie, c'était pareil ici. Heureusement, il y avait Sirius pour le faire redescendre sur terre à chaque fois.

Harry avait même complètement oublié que c'était ici qu'il avait croisé Draco Malfoy. Mais cette situation se rappela à son bon souvenir d'une manière particulière.

Après tout, il était normal de croiser des élèves de Poudlard. Parfaitement normal.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Harry tourna vivement la tête. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Il aurait eu bien du mal à ne pas la reconnaître, elle lui avait donné tellement de directive à l'époque de Poudlard.

\- Tiens, monsieur Dubois, fit Sirius. Un de tes fervents supporter, James !

\- C'est vrai, rigola son père.

Olivier Dubois regardait son père comme un héros.

\- Juste pour vous, je soutiens la Russie, ça me fait mal de le dire mais j'espère voir un match époustouflant !

\- Juste pour moi ? Je ne suis pas sur un balai pourtant.

Olivier n'avait d'yeux que pour son père, Harry lui le détaillait sans se cacher. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, c'était toujours son capitaine. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui demander comment Ron s'en sortait.

\- Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Comment ça se passe ?

\- Plutôt difficilement, on se fait avoir par les Serpentard en final une fois sur deux. Et leur nouvel attrapeur est assez fort, le notre ne fait pas encore le poids.

\- Qui est votre attrapeur ?

\- Cormac McLaggen.

Harry toussa et le garçon se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh, je te présente mon fils, Harry. Lui aussi joue au Quidditch.

Olivier plissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- Non, je suis à Durmstrang.

\- Tu joues à quel poste ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tous les postes.

\- Tous les postes ?!

Harry fit oui de la tête. Après avoir lu les épreuves dans son journal, Harry avait commencé à cerner comment cela se passait à Durmstrang.

Il avait passé les sélections avec brio même si certains élèves avaient souligné le fait qu'avec un père champion, c'était normal qu'il soit choisi. Natasha aussi avait réussi mais elle avait pesté sur le fait de devoir garder des notes acceptables, ce qui l'avait fait rire. Comme l'avaient dit les élèves de plus vieux, il partageait son équipe avec des membres des autres groupes. Anouk Jernakov en faisait partie et un autre élève de son groupe.

Mirja avait elle aussi été sélectionnée, de même que deux élèves du groupe des Léopards. Il ne savait pas encore comment il devait s'organiser et qui serait capitaine. Il avait cependant compris qu'il n'y avait pas de poste fixe. Tous les élèves en changeaient par un tirage au sort. Selon l'entraîneur, il fallait qu'ils soient aptes à gérer chaque poste, être forts dans tous les domaines semblaient être le mot d'ordre de l'école.

\- Et tu es doué ?

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur de son équipe et qu'il les avait menés loin. A la place, il posa une autre question.

\- Qui est l'attrapeur des Serpentard ?

\- Draco Malfoy. Il est fort. Vraiment. Mais son balai y est aussi pour quelque chose.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, s'amusa James. Je l'ai peut-être un petit peu trop avantagé.

Harry leva la tête vers son père.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il possède un Feutenfer d'argent. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi aussi ? demanda Olivier en riant.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille compter que sur tes aptitudes.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant qu'Olivier les salue et s'en aille. Harry était en train de réaliser tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Tu as offert un balai à Draco Malfoy ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

James se mit en marche et Harry le suivit.

\- Pour remercier les Malfoy.

\- Les remercier de quoi ?

Son père inspira profondément puis braqua son regard dans le sien.

\- Ils t'ont protégé. Au moment où Voldemort te cherchait. Ils t'ont caché et tu… Adams leur faisait confiance.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Tu veux dire… Qu'ils n'étaient pas du coté de Voldemort ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ils ont fait de mauvais choix et de bons choix. Ils en ont payé le prix. Il est certain que les Malfoy n'ont pas plus de lien que nous aujourd'hui avec ce qu'était la pensée de Voldemort.

\- Ah.

\- Mais sinon… Tu étais à quel poste ?

Harry releva la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Il n'a parlé que des choses importantes. Ce n'était pas son fort d'en dire plus que nécessaire. Ou peut-être qu'Adams n'a pas dévoilé grand-chose de sa vie d'avant.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- J'étais le plus jeune attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, fit Harry avec un immense sourire ? Je suis entré dans l'équipe dès ma première année. On a presque perdu aucun match. Sauf quand Malfoy a décidé d'imiter des détraqueurs ou quand j'ai été envoyé en retenu par Severus.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de son père d'être clairement surpris.

\- Plus jeune attrapeur ? Severus t'a envoyé en retenu…

Harry pouffa.

\- Il ne m'aimait vraiment pas, tu sais.

James tourna vivement la tête vers Severus qui discutait tranquillement avec Sirius et Lily derrière eux.

\- Il ne t'aimait pas…

\- Bon, il me détestait parce que tu avais épousé maman.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

\- C'est pour ça… Que tu as commencé par lui ?

\- Probablement. Il n'était pas heureux, il n'avait rien. Il s'accrochait à sa haine pour toi et à son amour pour maman. Et ça me retombait dessus.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas idée.

Harry colla son épaule contre celle de son père en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je ne mens pas… Quand je dis que c'est bien mieux ici.

James posa un regard empli de tristesse sur son fils, mais ce dernier avait la tête baissée. Il entoura alors ses épaules de son bras et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

\- Et on va faire en sorte que ça le reste.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà, voilà pour aujourd'hui. Il y a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop perdu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux !**


	15. Fantôme

Bonsoir !

Ais-je le temps de vous raconter ma vie ? Non pas vraiment alors je vais expédier tout ça XD. Je suis juste un peu bonheur de l'enthousiasme autour de Durmstrang et Dimitri ! Merci !

Les reviews et le chapitre corrigé par **Titou Douh** mes amis !

 **Mireillelabeille** : Oh j'espère que tes autres nuits se sont mieux passées tout de même. Haha merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que l'école soit aussi aimée. Même si elle est pas des masses drôles. Enfin ce n'est plus karkaroff qui pèse dans le game à présent. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros Koeur sur toi !

 **Lianiria** : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Ça va s'accélérer à un moment et vous regretterez le temps ou tout était calme (non je plaisante pas de regret dans cette histoire XD). Voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Ewi :** Oh nous avons donc déjà quelques fans de Dimitri haha. Je suis émue. Les dix jours sont passés. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera au plus haut point !

 **Aussidagility** : Haha en effet. Mais ça s'arrange (on le sait XD) !

 **Lassa :** Non en vrai Harry meurs d'envie de les revoir. Il se fait violence. Je crois que pour moi il n'y a pas photos…Potterhead le dit, je finis à Serpentard haha. Je serais sûrement une mauvaise élève à Durmstrang aussi u_u.

Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **FANTOME**

 _« Time is running out_

 _Ghost keep me alive_

 _I get what it means, you have to survive. »_

Ghost. Skip the use

.

.

La baguette qu'il tenait entre les mains n'était pas chaude et douce. Elle était sans vie, elle ne dégageait aucune sensation au bout de ses doigts. Il l'avait fixée durant de longues minutes, s'attendant à retrouver l'impression agréable qu'elle était à lui. C'était la baguette qui lui avait sauvé la vie tellement de fois _;_ celle qu'il avait perdue à cause de Nagini.

Elle était entre ses doigts, il aurait pu la prendre. Il aurait pu s'en servir. Il était sûr qu'elle lui obéirait. En fait, il avait envie de la prendre... Mais il se sentait floué.

\- Il y a une plume de phénix, exactement comme dans ton ancienne baguette, seul le bois est diffèrent.

Harry regarda Ollivander qui lui souriait poliment. Il était nettement plus agréable que Gregorovitch.

\- Essaie de jeter un sort.

Harry la tint d'une main et ouvrit la bouche. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il allait pour la première fois utiliser la magie depuis qu'il était ici. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul sort qui lui venait en tête.

\- Harry ? fit sa mère.

\- Oui… Hum… Expecto patronum.

Il ne vit pas le regard clairement surpris de tous ceux qui était autour de lui. Mais Harry le fut plus que tout le monde quand il ne vit pas le cerf tant attendu.

A la place, un renard bleuté et vaporeux tomba au sol et se mit à bondir autour de lui.

Il aurait du se sentir triste. Il aurait été rassuré de se sentir triste en voyant que ce n'était pas un cerf. Et pourtant, il regarda fasciné le renard qui sautillait près de ses jambes.

C'était son patronus. C'était celui qu'il aurait du avoir dans une vie où ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Pas quelque chose attachée au souvenir d'un mort.

C'était lui. Il le sentait du plus profond de son être.

Ce renard, c'était lui.

Harry mit fin au sort avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Je crois qu'elle me convient.

\- On dirait bien, confirma le vendeur de baguettes.

\- C'est bien celle-là que tu veux ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, on vous la prend, dit son père.

Ce dernier, avait remarqué Harry, observait Ollivander s'attendant à ce que le vendeur fasse une quelconque remarque.

\- Parfait, parfait. Elle commençait à prendre la poussière, vous savez ! C'est pourtant une bonne baguette. La plume de phénix appartenait à l'oiseau de Dumbledore ! Vous le saviez ?

Harry se força à ne pas regarder ses parents. Il sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son corps.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Louve marchait à coté de lui, et Charles aussi. Il babillait à propos d'un jeu qui ne disait rien à Harry.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais entraîné à invoquer un patronus. Moi, je n'y arrive pas du tout.

\- Oui, mais toi tu lis l'avenir.

\- Je ne fais pas ça, dit-elle sèchement.

Harry la regarda, étonné.

\- Désolée…

\- Non, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, fit Harry.

\- C'est juste… Je ne fais pas ça. Il n'y a rien de bien à lire l'avenir. Il n'y a rien de bien à connaître son futur. Ça peut donner l'impression d'aider mais ça n'aide pas.

\- Tu as essayé ?

\- Non. Oh… J'avais presque oublié que tu avais perdu la mémoire, Harry. On ne dirait tellement pas.

\- Et pour ça… TU ne peux pas m'aider ?

Elle s'arrêta net et fixa Harry avec un drôle de regard.

\- Tu me demandes quoi ?

\- Je… Rien, oublie. Je suis désolé.

Harry se remit en marche et prit Charles par la main. Mais Louve lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu veux que je t'hypnotise ?

\- Oublie ça, Louve. Je m'en sors plutôt bien sans, non ?

\- Oui, dit-elle.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Harry était allongé sur le lit de Nolan. Son cousin rentrait dans deux jours et dans une semaine, ce serait le trente-et-un juillet : il aurait quatorze ans.

Quatorze ans, alors qu'il était censé en avoir dix-sept. Ou être trois fois plus âgé, si on comptait ses années dans le passé. Mais pour lui, il n'avait pas d'âge précis.

Il était juste Harry.

Quelques coups furent donnés contre sa porte et il se redressa en la voyant s'ouvrir.

Sa mère entra en souriant et ferma la porte derrière elle. Même si tout cela semblait normal, il avait encore du mal à refréner les battements de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et sa mère vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Comment ça va, mon ange ?

\- Bien. Je crois.

\- Maintenant que tu as une baguette, tu vas pouvoir t'exercer de nouveau. Je ne pensais pas que tu créerais un patronus, cela dit.

Harry se sentit alors le besoin de parler. Il avait terriblement envie de lui parler.

\- C'est Remus qui m'a appris à en invoquer. Parce que des détraqueurs avaient été envoyés à Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'ils venaient… C'était toi que j'entendais. Je t'entendais crier.

\- Harry…

\- Je lui ai demandé de m'aider et il l'a fait. Mon premier souvenir heureux, c'était le jour où pour la première fois je suis monté sur un balai. Remus n'avait rien dit sur papa mais il disait que tu avais été là pour lui dans les moments les plus durs. Il était père, tu sais. Enfin, il l'est ici aussi…

Lily ne dit rien, elle se rapprocha de son fils et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Les yeux d'Harry bougeait dans tout les sens et sa voix s'éreintait.

\- Quand j'ai enfin réussi à invoquer un patronus convenable, ce fut pour sauver Sirius. Et…. C'était un cerf.

Lily retint son souffle.

\- A chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez là. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Juste le fait que vous soyez avec moi, c'était suffisant.

Sa mère le prit alors contre elle et le serra avec force.

\- Ça va aller mon ange. C'est fini.

\- Cette baguette, continua Harry, ça aurait du être la mienne. C'était celle que j'avais avant. C'est la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort.

\- N'y pense plus, Harry. C'est terminé, même si tu penses que ça ne l'est pas. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour. Nous sommes là, nous sommes vivants. Ni moi, ni ton père, on ne te laissera. Tu m'entends ?! Tu es en sécurité.

Harry sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux et serra sa mère à son tour. Elle se mit à le bercer et embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Tu es en sécurité. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime tellement.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les mots réconfortant de sa mère. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **24 novembre 1991**

 **Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. J'avais mis mon manteau par-dessus la couverture mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Je me levai, bougeant Lord qui leva la tête immédiatement.**

 **J'avais beau être couvert de la tête** **aux pieds** **et lancer un sort de réchauffement, j'avais le bout des doigts gelé. Je tirai mon manteau sur moi et sortis de la chambre non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Dimitri. Ce dernier dormait à poings** **fermés** **et je me demandais s'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans de telles conditions.**

 **Une fois hors des murs de la chambre, j'allai m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils de notre salle commune quand un bruit se fit entendre. Je vis alors la porte de la chambre de Natasha s'ouvrir et mon amie en sortir.**

 **Elle avança rapidement vers moi et me poussa pour se coller à moi. Elle avait elle aussi sa cape et elle nous recouvrit avec.**

 **\- C'est glacé. Cette chambre est glacée. Toute cette tour est glacée.**

 **Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et souffla dessus.**

 **\- L'épreuve de fin de trimestre arrive dans moins d'une semaine, dis-je, il faut absolument qu'on soit** **premiers** **.**

 **\- Tu crois que ça sera quoi ? Si c'est une épreuve sportive, je peux vraiment m'en sortir.**

 **\- Tu trouves que tout le monde à l'air sportif dans notre groupe ?**

 **\- Yuri aura un peu de mal mais on l'aidera. Si c'est une course, par exemple. Peut-être qu'on est pas obligé de tous participer.**

 **\- Franchement Natasha, je n'en sais rien.**

 **Je sentais la fatigue me tomber dessus et me** **calai** **donc un peu plus contre mon amie.**

 **\- Il paraît qu'on meurt si on s'endort dans la neige.**

 **\- Parfait, mourir c'est comme dormir et j'ai sommeil, fis-je.**

 **Natasha ne répondit pas, elle finit par trouver une position confortable et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis contre elle.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **25 novembre 1991**

 **Tous nos regards étaient rivés sur le programme des épreuves. Elles se déroulaient sur sept jours. Un jour pour chaque année. Il n'y avait aucune indication sur ce qu'il fallait faire ni à quelle heure ça commençait.**

 **\- Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes les premiers à passer !**

 **C'était Viktor Krum, un élève de quatre** **ans** **plus âgé que moi. Il me parlait assez souvent parce que mon père l'avait convaincu d'entrer dans l'équipe de Russie et non dans celle de Bulgarie après qu'il ait été remarqué comme attrapeur brillant. Il n'était que simple joueur remplaçant mais il était certain qu'il aurait forcément sa chance tôt ou tard. Krum était dans le groupe des castors. De ce que j'avais compris, ils étaient toujours deuxièmes.**

 **\- En quoi c'est une chance ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à attendre.**

 **\- Tu sais comment ça se passe ?**

 **Il haussa les épaules.**

 **\- Toutes les épreuves sont différentes pour tout le monde, ça ne servirait à rien que je vous parle de celle que j'ai** **passée** **.**

 **Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à Natasha qui était au comble du désespoir.**

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **Le bout de bois était devenu une copie parfaite de Lord. Tout comme celui de Dimitri.**

 **\- C'est mon serpent que tu imites, dis-je.**

 **\- C'est le seul exemple qui me venait en tête.**

 **\- C'est parfait tout ça, vraiment parfait, fit le professeur en passant à coté de nous.**

 **Je me tournais vers Natasha pour voir que son serpent était juste un animal fait de bois. J'avais vraiment envie de lui donner un coup de pouce. Mais Dimitri attrapa mon poignet.**

 **\- Si tu veux lui donner un coup de main, fais ça hors des cours. Faire son travail à sa place, ce n'est pas l'aider.**

 **Je retirais vivement mon bras. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais Natasha n'aurait pas hésité pour moi. Alors silencieusement, je répétai le sort et le serpent de Natasha se mit à onduler paresseusement elle me remercia du bout des lèvres. Je lançai un regard de défi à Dimitri et ce dernier se détourna de moi.**

 **Le professeur de métamorphose avança dans ma direction avec son sourire** **enjoué** **.**

 **\- Vous êtes un bon garçon, monsieur Potter. Vraiment, c'est gentil de votre part d'aider votre camarade. Ça aurait été plus poli en revanche qu'elle me demande à moi de lui expliquer de nouveau, ou même à vous bien sûr. Parce que si tous les élèves font comme vous, nous,** **pauvres** **professeurs,** **ne servons à rien. Pour un élève doué, je vous aurais cru plus malin. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous faire retenir cette leçon en vous donnant une retenue. Et comme le veut le règlement de l'école, cette retenue incombera à votre premier, Dimitri Aristov.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Non, je peux écoper de cette retenue. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du mais Aristov n'y est pour rien !**

 **\- Peut-être mais vous le saviez. Ça sera à lui de décider si oui ou non vous pouvez prendre sa place et** **s'il** **est nécessaire de vous punir.**

 **Je me tournais vers Dimitri pour lui dire de me laisser faire cette retenue mais il me fusilla du regard.**

 **\- Je** **ferai** **ce qu'il faut professeur _;_ je refuse que Potter aille en retenue à ma place.**

 **\- C'est très aimable de ta part. Nous pouvons poursuivre ?**

 **\- Oui, professeur.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend !? sifflais-je**

 **\- Tu peux te taire maintenant.**

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

 **Je laissai les autres élèves sortir et Natasha se colla contre le mur avec moi.**

 **\- Oh Harry , je suis désolée.**

 **\- Moi aussi, fis-je.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il va te demander un truc horrible ?**

 **\- Qu'il le fasse, je le mérite. Il m'avait prévenu.**

 **Natasha émit un son étrange avec sa bouche.**

 **\- On n'arrête pas de se moquer de lui mais ça c'est le** **pompon** **.**

 **Je ne fis aucune remarque. Dimitri ne faisait clairement pas l'unanimité dans notre groupe. Je l'avais remarqué parce qu'en dehors des ordres, si quelqu'un demandait un avis ou quelque chose en particulier, c'était vers moi qu'il se tournait. Il y avait une sorte de barrière entre les autres élèves et Dimitri. Amer, je pensais que c'était le lot de tous ceux qui** **avaient** **un peu de pouvoir et qui en** **abusaient** **. Non pas qu'il le faisait mais sa façon d'agir était parfois sèche et déplaisante.**

 **Dimitri** **sortit** **enfin de la salle de cours et nous ignora royalement.**

 **\- Aristov !**

 **Il se tourna vivement vers moi.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas idiot, Potter. Tu avais vraiment l'air de ne pas en être un.**

 **\- Tu peux toujours exiger que je fasse ma retenue à ta place.**

 **Il nous regarda moi et Natasha tour à tour avant de parler.**

 **\- Non. En revanche, tu passeras toute ta nuit** **s'il** **le faut à apprendre ce sort correctement à Vassili. Et quand je dis correctement, ça ne veut pas dire approximativement. Je veux trouver une multitude de** **bouts** **de bois ayant la forme de serpent grouillant sur tout le sol de notre salle. Nous n'avons pas pris métamorphose avancée pour être à la** **traîne** **.**

 **J'étais à court de mot et il ne me laissa rien ajouter de plus.**

 **\- Je me sens mal, fit Natasha.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- On dirait qu'il se soucie plus de nous que nous même.**

 **\- Viens Cha… Allons-y.**

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

 **L'heure du repas était passée dans un silence pesant. Déjà dans notre groupe mais le fait que les épreuves soient** **annoncées** **avait fait grimper la tension à son comble.**

 **\- Vous pensez que ça va être quoi ?**

 **\- Pitié, pas quelque chose dans l'eau, supplia Yuri.**

 **Tout le monde avait une idée, de la plus simple à la plus farfelue, et quand on me demandait mon avis, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'espérais une seule chose : qu'on soit** **premiers** **.**

 **Une fois nos corvées effectuées, nous remontâmes tous dans notre dortoir, sauf Dimitri. Ce dernier s'éclipsa sans un mot.**

 **\- Il n'est vraiment pas drôle. Je le trouvais fort sur le bateau mais franchement, on dirait qu'il nous prend de haut à chaque fois.**

 **\- C'est vrai, c'est comme** **s'il** **savait tout mieux que tout le monde, râla Mirja.**

 **\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait fait quelque chose de mauvais, il a juste** **voulu** **aider.**

 **Là aussi, je décidai de garder le silence. Pour une certaine raison, je supportais de moins en moins qu'on dise du mal de Dimitri.**

 **\- Aristov m'avait prévenu, finis-je par dire. Quoique vous en pensiez, il est très bon dans son rôle.**

 **Les quelques élèves qui étaient devant moi s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent étrangement.**

 **\- On voulait pas dire ça.**

 **\- Si, et vous le dites très bien. Prenez sa place si vous voulez l'année prochaine mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous** **aurait** **eu l'idée de me punir en donnant des cours en plus à Natasha à la place ?**

 **Aucun ne répondit et le silence fut encore plus pesant. Pourtant, une fois dans notre salle commune, la moitié d'entre eux s'assit avec Natasha pour écouter de nouveau mes directives sur le sort permettant de changer un objet en serpent. Et le sol fut recouvert des sosies de Lord.**

 **Ce ne fut qu'une fois que tout le monde fut** **couché** **que je me rendis compte que Dimitri n'était toujours pas revenu. Inquiet, je me tournais vers Lord, seul camarade encore éveillé.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il fait quoi ? Il a décidé de ne pas revenir ici ?**

 **Mon serpent se contenta de sortir sa langue sans émettre de bruit. Alors je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Je retournai dans notre chambre et fouillai dans mes affaires pour trouver ma cape d'invisibilité, cadeau de papa. Pour les « au cas ou ».**

 **Lord glissa sur ma jambe mais je le repoussai.**

 **\- Toi, tu restes ici.**

 **Il serra un peu plus fortement ses anneaux autour de mon mollet et je poussai un soupir de défaite.**

 **\- Fais comme tu veux.**

 **Je recouvris nos corps de la cape et sortis silencieusement du dortoir. L'air était glacé et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de mettre mon lourd manteau. Ce fut presque en trottant que je revins vers la tour principale. Les portes étaient encore ouvertes.**

 **Je ne savais pas** **quelle** **était la punition de Dimitri mais par précaution, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines pour constater que tout était en ordre et parfaitement nettoyé. Alors, je suivis mon instinct et montai au premier étage. Toutes les salles de classes étaient fermées. Sauf une : notre salle de potions.**

 **Sans attendre, je m'y** **engouffrai** **. Toutes les tables avaient été poussées et au milieu, Dimitri s'évertuait à nettoyer un chaudron. Le feu de la classe avait été** **éteint** **mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de retirer son manteau et d'ouvrir les boutons de son col.**

 **Je m'approchai de lui en silence et il releva d'un coup la tête. Ses mèches noires étaient collées à son front et il avait les joues rouges.**

 **\- Qui est là ?**

 **\- C'est moi, soufflais-je.**

 **Il s'empara vivement de sa baguette.**

 **\- Qui ça !?**

 **Je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers la porte puis** **retirai** **ma cape.**

 **\- Moi.**

 **\- Potter ?! Comment ?! C'est une cape d'invisibilité !?**

 **Il quitta son travail pour attraper presque avidement ma cape.**

 **\- Incroyable, dit-il, c'est rare ! Vraiment rare.**

 **Je levai le nez, un peu fier.**

 **\- Je sais et celle-ci est dans la famille depuis des générations et des générations.**

 **\- Je ne te crois pas. Les capes** **d'invisibilité** **ont une durée de vie de trois mois maximum et encore.**

 **\- Pas celle-ci. C'est celle de mon père.**

 **Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

 **\- Je suis venue remplir ma part du marché.**

 **\- Le marché, c'était que tu donnes des cours.**

 **\- Et je l'ai fait. Maintenant je vais faire ce que j'étais censé faire : ma punition.**

 **Dimitri pinça les lèvres.**

 **\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire.**

 **Je posais ma cape sur un bureau et Lord quitta mon corps.**

 **\- C'est ça, fis-je en m'emparant d'un des derniers chaudrons sales.**

 **\- Tu devrais être couché.**

 **\- Et te laisser t'amuser tout seul ?**

 **\- Figure-toi que c'est plus drôle au début.**

 **\- Je te crois. Mais laisse-moi en profiter.**

 **Il ne répondit rien mais un regard sur son visage et je vis qu'il souriait. Pour de vrai. Je m'emparais d'une éponge et du produit réservé pour nettoyer et me mis à frotter.**

 **\- Franchement… Nettoyer des chaudrons, c'est d'un classique.**

 **\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… Laver le linge des professeurs ?**

 **\- Les slips de Gorsky !**

 **Je rigolai.**

 **\- Avoue que ça te** **fait** **rêver.**

 **\- Toute les nuits, pouffa Dimitri.**

 **Il nous fallut** **quelques secondes** **avant d'exploser de rire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, dis-je après avoir retrouvé mon souffle.**

 **\- Je trouve que ça va. Il n'est vraiment pas méchant. A coté de mon père, c'est un ange…**

 **\- Ton père ? Il est militaire aussi ?**

 **\- Exact !**

 **\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu en sais autant sur leur mode de fonctionnement… Est-ce que tu as** **suivi** **… Un entraînement ?**

 **\- Oui. Pour le moment, c'est un jeu d'enfant.**

 **\- Pour toi. Pas pour les autres.**

 **Dimitri s'arrêta de nettoyer et se mit à me fixer plutôt durement.**

 **\- Je ne dis pas que c'est facile. Mais ce n'est pas la mort. On ne nous réveille pas en pleine nuit pour** **participer à je ne sais quelle épreuve** **. On a des couvertures et à manger. Je pense qu'on souffrira plus quand on sera dernier.**

 **\- On ne sera pas dernier !**

 **\- Si personne ne m'écoute, si.**

 **\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi fermé !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fermé !**

 **Je m'arrêtais à mon tour et vis qu'il avait l'air vraiment blessé. Alors je compris que Dimitri ne savait peut-être pas vraiment comment se comporter avec d'autres enfants.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu es allé à l'école ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, mon père me donnait des cours.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Tu es allé à l'école ? Dans une école sorcière pour enfant ?**

 **Je fis « non » de la tête.**

 **\- Natasha et moi on était dans une école élémentaire** **moldue** **.**

 **-** **Moldue** **?**

 **\- Non-mage.**

 **\- Mais tes parents sont sorciers ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais ma mère est** **née** **dans une famille de non-** **mages** **, c'était la seule sorcière de sa famille.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

 **Je me remis à nettoyer le chaudron.**

 **\- Et ils l'ont bien pris, ses parents ?**

 **\- Ils étaient aux anges.**

 **\- Et ton père ?**

 **Cette fois-ci ce fut à mon tour de le regarder étrangement.**

 **\- Tu ne connais pas mon père ?**

 **\- Je devrais le connaître ?**

 **Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.**

 **\- C'est James Potter !**

 **Dimitri bascula la tête en arrière.**

 **\- Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est.**

 **\- Le joueur de Quidditch, le fabricant de balai.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fan de Quidditch.**

 **\- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur.**

 **Dimitri prit un air outré qui me fit rire. Il se remit ensuite à travailler et aucun de nous ne rompit le silence jusqu'à ce que tout soit propre.**

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 **\- Potter, tu es un idiot !**

 **\- Tu l'as déjà dit.**

 **Il nous entoura tous les deux de sa cape et je sentis Lord glisser contre le col en fourrure. C'est en courant que nous retournâmes jusqu'à notre tour.**

 **\- C'est étrange.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien, qu'on n'ait croisé personne. Il n'y avait pas de professeur pour te surveiller.**

 **\- Si, elle était là au départ, mais je crois qu'elle en a eu marre elle aussi. On verra bien demain, si je suis encore envoyé en** **retenue** **.**

 **Dimitri se laissa tomber sur son matelas dans un grognement sonore tandis que je m'asseyais sur mon lit.**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que… A Poudlard…**

 **\- Poudlard ?!**

 **\- Oui, l'école de magie d'Angleterre.**

 **\- Je sais ce qu'est Poudlard. Comment tu sais ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ?**

 **\- Ma sœur de cœur et mon cousin y sont.**

 **Dimitri se redressa, soudain tout ouïe.**

 **\- Tu as un cousin à Poudlard ?**

 **\- Oui et là bas, ils ont quelqu'un qui surveille les couloirs la nuit. Il s'appelle Rusard et il a une chatte, Miss Teigne. Et c'est un cracmol !**

 **Les yeux de Dimitri s'agrandirent.**

 **\- Un cracmol ?! Un cracmol qui travaille dans une école de magie ?**

 **\- C'est ça. Il n'est pas très aimé parce qu'il aime bien punir les élèves. Louve dit qu'il se venge parce qu'il ne peut pas faire de magie mais Nolan prend toujours sa défense.**

 **\- Nolan ? Louve ?**

 **\- Nolan c'est mon cousin, et Louve ma sœur de cœur.**

 **\- Pourquoi Nolan** **prend** **sa défense ? Les cracmol ne servent pas à grand-chose dans le monde magique.**

 **Je fusillai Dimitri du regard et il prit un air surpris.**

 **\- Le père de Nolan est un cracmol, né dans une famille de** **sangs** **-** **purs** **. Il sait plein de** **choses** **sur le monde magique et sur le monde moldu.**

 **\- Le père de ton cousin est un cracmol ?! Donc sa mère est une sorcière ?**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Sa mère est la sœur de ma mère.**

 **Je vis la mâchoire de Dimitri se décrocher littéralement de son visage.**

 **\- Impossible.**

 **\- Si je te le dis.**

 **\- C'est vraiment un sorcier ?**

 **\- Vraiment. Il est fort et intelligent.**

 **\- Je n'en reviens pas. Tout le monde dit que les** **cracmols** **ne** **devraient** **pas avoir leur place dans le monde magique.**

 **\- Et** **où** **veux-tu qu'ils aillent ?** **S'ils** **naissent dans le monde magique...**

 **Dimitri haussa les épaules.**

 **\- Et toi, demandais-je, ta mère, c'est une sorcière ?**

 **\- Oui… Enfin. Oui.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr.**

 **\- C'est juste que je ne me souviens plus.**

 **\- Oh, pardon.**

 **Dimitri se rallongea correctement.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas morte. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Elle nous a** **quittés** **, mon père et moi. Il déteste parler d'elle.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **Je décidai de ne pas poser plus de question.**

 **\- Tu as dit que ta mère était médecin, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Médicomage à l'hôpital magique de Saint-Pétersbourg.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Toute ta famille est en Angleterre, c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi venir à Durmstrang ?**

 **\- Parce que ma famille travaille à Durmstrang.**

 **\- Mais tu n'aurais pas voulu être à Poudlard ?**

 **Cette fois-ci, je fus pris au dépourvu.**

 **\- En fait… Je crois que je préfère ici. A Poudlard, tout le monde connaît mes parents. Et il y a mon parrain et son compagnon. J'aurais eu l'impression d'être surveillé.**

 **\- Ton parrain ? Son compagnon, tu veux dire son ami ?**

 **\- Non… Son... Comment dire, son amoureux ?**

 **Dimitri se redressa d'un bond.**

 **\- SON AMOUREUX ? Tu parles de deux garçons ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ensemble ?**

 **\- Oui. Et ils élèvent Louve.**

 **\- Ton parrain et son amoureux sont** **professeurs** **à Poudlard.**

 **\- C'est ça.**

 **\- Donc toi aussi, tu as eu droit à une aide précieuse.**

 **\- Un peu. Ça ne te choque pas qu'ils soient ensemble ?**

 **\- Si, je suis choqué ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler. Mais dans le monde sorcier, ça n'aide pas.**

 **\- Oui, à cause des mariages pour faire des héritiers.**

 **\- C'est ça ! Je trouve que c'est nul. Si j'aimais quelqu'un, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me force à aimer quelqu'un d'autre juste pour faire des enfants.**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de** **sorciers** **.**

 **\- Mais tu as dit que ta mère était née dans une famille de non-** **mages** **, donc pas besoin d'avoir deux parents** **sorciers** **. Pas besoin d'être de sang-pur.**

 **Je souris de toutes mes dents à Dimitri.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Non, rien. J'aime bien ta façon de penser.**

 **\- C'est juste logique. Et Nolan** **est** **le fils d'un cracmol et d'une non-mage. Ta famille** **a** **l'air dingue.**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **Dimitri rigola et je trouvai ça bien.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

L'objet se balançait sous ses yeux et Harry fut sûr, persuadé que ça fonctionnerait. Il voulut l'attraper mais Louve le retira de son champ de vision.

\- Je le fais pour toi ! Ne m'oblige plus à le sortir ensuite, Harry.

\- Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber.

Louve croisa les bras et souffla, énervée.

\- Tu sais que ça peut marcher et je sais que ça peut marcher. Honnêtement, je me demandais dans combien de temps après avoir parlé avec Nolan tu finirais par me le demander.

\- Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas proposé ?

\- J'aurais aimé que tu n'en aies pas besoin. Maintenant, assieds-toi.

Harry s'exécuta. Il se retrouvait encore une fois dans la chambre de Louve, partageant ses journées entre la demeure de sa tante et celle de Severus. Harry avait presque oublié l'histoire du pendule. Il était avidement accroché à chaque souvenir qui s'échappait des journaux. Durmstrang dévoilait des mystères impossibles et il voulait clairement savoir ce qu'il en était des épreuves.

De même que l'évolution de ses relations avec ses camarades.

\- Comment ça va se passer ? Je vais ouvrir les yeux et je me souviendrai de tout ?

\- Tu te souviendras même de ce que tu as oublié, oui… Comme ta mère l'a dit.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas que tu vas m'hypnotiser.

\- Si ça marche et que tu retrouves la mémoire, je plaiderais coupable. Même si ça ne changera pas grand chose. Plus les jours passent et plus… Enfin. On se demande si tu n'as juste pas fait semblant.

\- Très drôle, Lou.

Mais Harry ne riait pas vraiment. Il avait lui aussi cette impression. Plus encore depuis la nuit passée avec sa mère. Ils avaient parlé du passé. Harry n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions. A la place, il lui avait parlé du manque. Il lui avait parlé du miroir du Rised et des nuits qu'il avait passées devant parce qu'il voulait juste les avoir et que son envie égoïste les avait conduits à cette situation. Mais Lily avait insisté que rien n'était de sa faute. Qu'il était leur fils.

Harry avait bien conscience qu'il ressassait toute cette histoire un peu trop. Ses parents se comportaient comme de vrais parents avec lui. Et le naturel revenait au triple galop. Elle lui avait parlé de cette différence qui était presque imperceptible. Qui ne se trouvait que dans le fait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire.

La conclusion était simple et brève pour James et Lily : Harry était Harry.

Il ne lui restait plus, à lui, qu'à accepter ça. Pourtant, s'il laissait Louve l'hypnotiser, c'était pour réparer ce qui était cassé. Pour se réparer lui. Il sentait que des voix grondaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comme si quelque chose en lui était contre cette idée. Harry était mitigé : il ne voulait pas disparaître mais il ne se sentait pas totalement à sa place.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Depuis ma naissance.

\- C'est ça, se moqua Louve. Bon, concentre toi et fixe le pendule. Ensuite, n'écoute que ma voix.

Elle amena un petit appareil qu'Harry reconnut comme étant un métronome et le mit en marche. Le son monotone de l'objet se mit à accompagner les mouvements en balancier du pendule sous les yeux d'Harry. Il essaya d'abord de ne pas cligner des yeux pour ne pas le perdre mais ne put s'empêcher de le faire durant trop longtemps.

\- Suis le pendule, Harry, suis ses mouvements.

Il obéit. Bientôt, tous les mouvements autour de lui eurent l'air d'être en accord avec le pendule et le métronome : sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, de ses paupières. La voix de Louve.

Il eut soudain la nette impression que tout ralentissait. Que tout s'étirait autour de lui.

\- Louve…

Même sa voix venait de loin, de très loin. Il cligna des yeux et l'instant suivant, il n'était plus dans la chambre... Mais dans une pièce noire. Une pièce où il n'y avait rien.

\- LOUVE !?

Sa voix résonna avec force dans son propre crâne.

\- Suis-moi, Harry.

C'était elle. La pièce noire s'éclaira d'une petite lueur bleutée et Harry la suivit. Il marcha dans la salle sombre avec la seule lueur qui pouvait l'éclairer.

Et il vit.

D'abord de l'eau. L'eau qui montait encore et encore. Mais il ne se noya pas. Il se mit à nager et il aperçut une silhouette qui s'approchait de lui, brillant de sa propre lumière. Une femme, à la peau claire, aux cheveux fait d'or. Elle nageait vers lui.

Et elle bougea les lèvres.

« Harry. »

Il nagea lui aussi dans sa direction et elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. L'eau disparut.

Il se retrouva alors dans les airs. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus aucune surface plane et il n'avait plus cette sensation d'être mouillé. Bien au contraire, il faisait frais et il sentait le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

Puis une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il savait qu'il aurait du perdre connaissance, ou pire : quelque chose l'avait frappé, durement.

Une autre douleur se fit ressentir mais cette fois-ci au niveau de son poignet. Là ou il avait glissé son bracelet. Une brûlure intense. Il se vit le retirer.

Il essaya de se frotter le bras mais là encore, ça ne dura pas.

Après ça, ce ne fut que des bribes d'images qui apparaissaient dans sa boite noire et qui glissaient à coté de la lumière : Natasha sur son balai, Dimitri marchant vers lui pour le dépasser ensuite, sans qu'il puisse tourner la tête ou les suivre. Charles qui couraient en riant. Sa mère qui tirait une valise. Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Regulus qui murmurait quelque chose.

Il était plus jeunes. Toujours un peu plus à chaque fois que certains d'entre eux repassaient devant lui.

Et Harry comprit : il remontait le temps. Ce qu'il avait vu en premier, c'était ses derniers souvenirs avant…avant qu'il se réveille.

Harry attendit, il voulait que les images défilent plus vite. Il voulait voir, il voulait savoir.

Son dernier souvenir se termina sur sa mère qui glissait quelque chose à son bras en soufflant un « Joyeux Noël ».

De nouveau, il cligna des yeux. Et il se retrouva en face de Voldemort, dans la forêt interdite, le retourneur de temps entre ses doigts. L'image était précise et nette. Il sentait l'odeur des pins, le souffle du vent. Il entendait les rires des mangemorts. Il savait ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et un éclair vert en jaillis.

Le choc fut tel qu'il bondit en arrière et sa tête percuta le sol.

\- HARRY !

Il se redressa d'un bond pour se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau dans la chambre de Louve.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Tu m'as foutu la frousse !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as hurlé !

\- Non… J'ai… Vraiment ?

Harry battit des paupières. Il avait le souffle court et sentait déjà sa transpiration perler sur le haut de son front.

\- Tu as réussi ? demanda Louve.

Il se rassit correctement et essuya son visage avec la manche de son pull.

\- Je ne sais pas ? A quoi ça ressemblait, pour toi ?

Louve fronça les sourcils.

\- A la réalité, dit-elle sombrement.

Harry secoua la tête et lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Raconte-moi, dit-elle.

\- C'était… C'était sombre, une pièce noire. Et il y avait ton pendule comme lumière. Après, je crois que je revenais en arrière.

\- Oui. Ça commence par tes souvenirs les plus récents si tu ne te concentres pas sur un moment précis. Et tu rembobines.

\- C'est ça ! Mais les images étaient découpées, comme si on avait découpé les personnages d'une photo et qu'on ne me donnait pas tout.

Louve pris un air déconfit.

\- J'ai lu que c'était ce que voyaient des gens qui avaient perdu la mémoire. Soit ils voient peu de choses qui ne semblent rien leur dire, soit ils se retrouvent dans la pièce noire, comme tu dis.

\- Donc… C'est normal ?

\- En fait, ça prouve juste ce que l'on savait déjà : tu as subi un « obliviate » partiel.

\- Mais mes souvenirs sont toujours là ?!

\- Des bribes, Harry.

\- Que je peux retrouver ?!

Louve leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, ta mère t'aurait déjà rendu toute ta mémoire et il n'y aurait pas tout un service pour sorcier sans mémoire à St Mangouste.

\- Mais toi…

\- On ne m'a pas lancé de sort, Harry. J'ai oublié parce que j'étais choquée !

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Non. Arrête de t'excuser. Je passe ma colère sur toi parce que je suis inquiète. Ce que Nolan t'a dit, je le regrette. Arrête de t'excuser, c'est à moi de le faire. Écoute… L'hypnose ne fait pas revenir les souvenirs comme par magie. Tes souvenirs ont été effacés, Harry, pas enfouis…Effacés !

\- D'accord. Et quand c'est vraiment effacé, alors…

\- Alors il n'y a rien.

Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Profondément. Il pouvait voir des bribes de souvenirs de cette vie. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était en partie sa vie. Sinon, il n'aurait rien. Pas d'image. Pas de son, pas de sensation.

Et quand il s'agissait de ses propres souvenirs, ils étaient nets, clairs et précis. Comme le disait Louve. Parce que ce n'était pas effacé ou oublié, parce que c'était des souvenirs dont il se rappelait très bien.

Tout ça finissait par vouloir dire qu'il était bien quelque part dans ce corps, avant. Qu'il était bien un horcruxe. Qu'il avait partagé ce corps depuis le début et peut-être bien qu'il était lui en lui.

Il n'y avait alors en vérité qu'une seule question qui méritait d'être posée : où étaient les souvenirs d'Adams ?

\- Attaqué…

\- Quoi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il faut que je parle à Regulus.

\- Claque des doigts et il apparaîtra.

\- Louve ! s'indigna Harry.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- C'est urgent ?

Harry se demanda si elle le prenait vraiment au sérieux.

\- C'est de ma mémoire dont il s'agit !

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne se voyait pas.

Il grogna, pensant que Nolan était bien plus investi que Louve dans cette histoire. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Sans doute n'était-ce pas si important...

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Okay… Oublions ça.

\- Oui, fit-elle en pouffant. Oublier, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

Harry fusilla la jeune fille du regard. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt, ils se remirent à discuter de banalités. Mais lui gardait au fond de sa tête que quelque chose clochait réellement.

.

.

Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un piti message pour le me le dire. Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs XD. Bonne soirée les agneaux!


	16. Comme il pleut sur la ville

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !?

Bon je suis surprise. Quelques personnes dans les reviews cogitent et trouve des pistes intéressantes. Comment vais-je faire pour garder une part de mystère si vous êtes si douée.

Haha.

Bon avancement de la fic. Je vous poste le chapitre 16 et j'ai finis d'écrire le chapitre 26. Donc j'ai encore un peu d'avance sur vous.

Au fait c'est **Titou Douh** qui a corrigé ce travail, en faisant plus de travail ! Un grand merci à elle !

 **Aussidagility :** Bien sûr, bien sûr. Après tout Hermione est inscrite dans la liste des persos du résumé XD.

 **Ewilan :** Haha *applaudis Dimitri* merci, merci. Là pour ne pas se tomber dans les bras, ça ne tombe pas. Bon, ça me touche qu'il soit aussi apprécié du coup je vais verser ma petite larme. On dirait que William à était vite oublié XD. Oui j'étais partagée aussi. Parce que j'adore le cerf en temps que patronus. Même pire je le kiff de ouf. Mais je trouvais ça bizarre que parce que son père était vivant, il est le même. Génèralement ceux qui ont le même patronus ce sont les amoureux (lorsqu'ils sont en vie). Enfin bref, c'est bien aussi un renard X). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Non il ne l'a clairement pas. C'est peut-être pas le meilleur des leaders du coup…On est d'accord parler aux serpents c'est archi cool mais…tu serais pas en train d'essayer de m'amadouer pour que je fasse revenir le fourchelangue. Tu ruses alors que tu dis ne pas être à serpentard ! C'est du joli XD. Ouai l'anniversaire de Voldemort….c'est aussi le jour ou Fred Weasley est mort mais bon ! J'espèe que tu kifferas ce chapitre ! Gros koeur sur toi !

Et voilà les agneaux ! Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !

.

 **COMME IL PLEUT SUR LA VILLE**

 _« On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand'chose_ _  
Elle passent en un instant comme fânent les roses  
On me dit que le temps qui passe est un salaud  
Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux»_

Quelqu'un m'a dit. Carla Bruni

.

.

Il était retourné là où il n'aurait cru jamais remettre les pieds.

L'île de Derne était restée la même. Sombre, terne, sans soleil. Accompagnée d'une pluie affreuse qui semblait ne jamais finir. Pourtant, c'était dans cet endroit qu'il avait goûté pour la première fois à la joie d'avoir une vraie famille. Le temps d'oublier un peu la guerre qui lui avait enlevé beaucoup et en même temps… Qui avait presque tout rendu meilleur.

C'était dans cet endroit qu'Harry avait tout laissé. Ses notes, ses souvenirs, son testament. Ici qu'il avait laissé ses affaires. Affaires qui avaient été éparpillées entre plusieurs personnes. Pour qu'ils puissent tous garder un souvenir de lui.

Regulus n'avait pas besoin d'objet. Il n'avait emporté avec lui que ceux qu'Harry lui avait laissés de son vivant : ces petites statues à l'effigie d'animaux qu'il avait passé une vie à chercher et rencontrer. Lily et James avaient eux aussi préféré ne rien garder, si ce n'était les photos qu'ils avaient déjà, et Lord.

Au final, ils gardaient tous, uniquement, des souvenirs et des cicatrices.

Il était entré sans avoir besoin de clé _-_ personne ne connaissait cet endroit, personne ne savait où le trouver - et il avait cherché. Une autre preuve, un autre indice. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur la condition nouvelle d'Harry.

Après que ce dernier soit venu vers lui avec de nouvelles suppositions. L'enfant de James et Lily lui avait avoué avoir demandé à Louve de l'hypnotiser et Regulus avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle ait accepté.

Mais elle l'avait fait et Harry avait plus ou moins retracé la façon dont cela s'était passé. Il lui avait expliqué que son bracelet s'était mis à le brûler et qu'il l'avait retiré, c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait perdu en vol. Puis…le cognard était plausiblement responsable de sa chute. Et ensuite…Ensuite, il était incapable d'expliquer le reste.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ça avait été les prémices d'une attaque. Contre lui ou contre l'école il n'était sûr de rien. Regulus doutait réellement qu'Harry soit réellement ciblé.

\- Harry, lui avait-il dit, Nous avons effacé l'existence d'Adams de l'esprit de presque tout le monde l'ayant connu personnellement et le peu de personne au courant de sa vie reste et resteront muet comme une tombe. Si tes parents ont quitté l'Angleterre c'est aussi pour être sûr que ton visage ne mettra le doute en personne. De plus aucun mangemorts ne connait ton visage. Tu es resté masqué du début à la fin.

\- Vous…vous avez effacé Adams de l'esprit de qui exactement ?

\- Ses professeurs à Poudlard. Qui ont accepté de supprimer leurs souvenirs en rapport avec…avec toi de leur plein gré. Pour le reste, les anciens élèves que tu as pu fréquenter qui ont pu demander après toi, l'explication la plus simple était que tu avaiss finis pas retourner aux Etats-Unis.

\- Donc personne ne sait qui est Harry Adams.

\- Il n'existe pas.

Harry avait alors rit de la plus triste des façons et ajouté :

\- Oui on dirait que ne pas exister c'est ma spécialité.

Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de chercher quelque chose qu'Adams aurait pu laisser. Un indice. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une attaque certe mais il y avait d'autres possibilités.

\- Peut-être, avait tenté Harry, qu'Adams a essayé de me prévenir de quelque chose. Une sorte de magie qui agit bien plus tard dans le temps. Je suis arrivé à votre époque à l'âge de quatorze ans non ? Et il s'est manifesté au plus mauvais moment et la protection de l'ecole s'est activée. Si ce n'est pas une attaque, parce que tu es persuadé que Voldemort ne sait rien de moi, alors c'est forcément quelque chose qui vient de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Mais il avait accepté de fouiller de nouveau.

Cependant il n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Parce qu'Harry avait préféré tout effacer de son existence et laisser uniquement de quoi vivre et profiter pour tout le monde. Il s'était alors promené dans cette maison lugubre, parcourant les murs humides du bout des doigts, pour finir par en sortir et trouver en face de lui un énorme loup gris.

Syracuse était immobile sous la pluie battante. Comme si l'eau était le dernier de ses soucis. Ça avait l'air en revanche d'être celui de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

William Chester s'approcha de lui, les mains enfouies dans un trench-coat. Regulus trouva que l'homme collait parfaitement bien au cadre de cette île : sombre et triste.

\- Que fais tu ici ?

\- Syracuse surveille encore cette île. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il considère un peu cet endroit comme chez lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je la considère comme une prison.

Regulus n'invita pas William à entrer. Cependant, il resta lui aussi sur les marches du manoir. Il sentait le souffle du vent fouetter son visage. C'était froid et désagréable.

\- Tu cherchais quelque chose, peut-être ? demanda William.

\- Un fantôme, probablement.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Quelque chose de nouveau ? Tu sais qu'Harry a perdu la mémoire.

Le visage jusqu'alors impassible de William se transforma en un masque de profond désarroi et Regulus regretta ses mots.

\- Je sais, oui. Pétunia qui le dit à son mari, son mari qui le dit à son frère et son frère qui me le dit. Les nouvelles vont toujours très vite. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'intéressais pas à sa vie.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je suppose que tu as fais des recherches sur l'attaque de l'école ?

\- Ce n'est pas une attaque, de ce que j'en sais. Rien ni personne n'était visé. C'était une émanation magique qui a fait réagir les barrières. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer comme informations. Durmstrang est une tombe en ce qui concerne sa protection. Mais c'est aussi un peu pour ça que James et Lily… Et toi avez choisi cette école.

\- Ce n'est pas l'unique raison. William… Il suffirait que ses cheveux…

\- Arrête. Arrête ça, Regulus. Ce n'est pas Harry. Ce n'est pas… C'est un enfant. Le fils de Lily et James.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça a toujours été leur fils. Il lui ressemble chaque jour de plus en plus. Dans sa façon d'agir. Même depuis le début, sûrement.

\- Et même si c'était le cas, gronda William. Tu ne peux pas me demander de voir ça !

\- Personne ne te le demande.

\- Si. Tu ne sais pas… Ce que ça fait de voir le visage de celui que tu aimais, celui qui est mort sans aucune explication, courir en souriant sans savoir qui tu es. S'amuser, découvrir la vie, rencontrer d'autres personnes. C'est peut-être le Harry que je connais, mais ce n'est pas le Harry que je veux.

William avait dit ça sur un ton placide. Résigné. Regulus poussa un soupir qui se perdit avec le souffle du vent.

\- Non, mais c'est Harry. Et James et Lily ne te le dirons pas mais ne pas te voir les blesse énormément. Ils savent que tu peux faire la part des choses. Tu ne veux juste pas faire la part des choses. Tu pourrais apprécier tout ça. C'était la vie qu'il voulait. Une vie où rien d'autre ne comptait réellement que ses parents. Toi et moi, on s'est juste ajoutés à l'équation sans savoir comment. Il était condamné à mort, William. Aucun de nous ne le savait mais il l'était. Et tu lui as donné quelque chose qui a sûrement rendu sa vie plus douce.

L'auror laissa échapper un rire sans vie.

\- Ne reste pas ici, Regulus. Cette île est morte, comme son propriétaire.

Et sans laisser le temps au jeune Black d'ajouter quelque chose, il transplana. Syracuse s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle, fit Regulus en souriant.

\- Il sent bon. Harry voulait que je le protège. Je le protège.

\- Tu as envie de faire plus ?

\- Je ferai plus. Quand il se réveillera. Tu seras là à l'anniversaire ?

\- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

\- William m'accompagne. Peut-être qu'il restera, cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'il le fasse.

\- Il essaie, souffla le loup. Il essaie vraiment.

\- Comme nous tous.

Regulus s'approcha de l'animal et glissa ses doigts dans sa fourrure en posant son front contre celui de la bête.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, Syracuse. C'est loin d'être fini.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Regulus de transplaner.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Draco descendait les escaliers mais resta immobile quand il entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonner. C'était si rare que quelqu'un s'invite chez eux de cette manière qu'il crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé. Le « pop » que fit l'apparition de Dobby en bas des marches lui confirma que quelqu'un était arrivé de manière typiquement moldue devant chez eux.

Ce fut encore plus vrai quand son elfe de maison ouvrit la porte et couina quand l'étranger glissa un « Bonsoir, Dobby » d'une voix que Draco ne connaissait pas.

\- Maître Black ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tes maîtres sont là ?

\- Maîtresse Narcissa est ici, ainsi que le jeune maître Draco.

\- Et Lucius ?

\- Maître Lucius n'est pas encore rentré. Mais Maître Black peut attendre ici.

\- Non, je…

\- Qui est-ce, Dobby ? Pourquoi cet échange devant la porte ?

Draco observa sa mère qui arrivait par le couloir en face de l'entrée. Il avait suivi la conversation sans bouger. L'homme était toujours caché par la porte entrebâillée jusqu'à ce que sa mère prononce son nom.

\- Regulus !

\- Bonsoir, Narcissa.

Draco retint son souffle. Regulus Black était chez lui. Le fameux Regulus Black.

\- Entre, par Merlin ! Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je venais juste…

\- Voir Lucius ? Bien sûr ! Et ta cousine ne compte pas ? Ni même Draco. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis… Depuis…

\- Depuis treize ans, oui.

Et sur ses mots, Dobby ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte, dévoilant enfin l'homme qui faisait partie de sa famille.

La première chose que fit Regulus fut de jeter un œil vers les marches et de braquer son regard d'acier sur Draco.

Le jeune homme était stupéfait. Il avait vu des photos, des coupures de journaux, mais c'était autre chose que de le voir en vrai. D'abord, il avait cru se retrouver devant son professeur de métamorphose, Sirius Black. Mais Regulus n'avait pas de barbe et encore moins les cheveux longs. Pourtant, c'était indéniable qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

\- Bonsoir, Draco. Je suis Regulus Black.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répliqua Draco sans attendre. J'ai lu tous vos articles.

Regulus le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Entre, fit sa mère. Dobby, apporte du thé dans le salon !

\- Oui, maîtresse.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps ! Je sais que tu vadrouilles à droite et à gauche. Draco, descends, veux-tu ? Cependant, tu pourrais faire un effort.

Draco descendit les marches lentement tandis que sa mère entraînait un Regulus silencieux dans le salon. Il savait que si sa mère parlait pour ne rien dire, c'était pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle était douée pour jouer les écervelées mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Et d'une certaine façon, il était sûr que Regulus Black non plus.

Une fois installés, le silence tant attendu se présenta enfin. Silence que rompit leur invité en se tournant vers lui.

\- Il paraît que tu as fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch à ton équipe ?

\- J'ai un excellent balai.

Regulus sourit d'un sourire amusé.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'en a dit le créateur.

Draco se pencha pour l'étudier un peu plus.

\- Vous connaissez James Potter ?

\- Le joueur de Quidditch ?

\- Non, l'homme.

Regulus prit un air concentré et Draco en profita pour regarder sa mère qui les fixaient tous les deux. On aurait dit que la réponse de Regulus était attendue comme la pluie en pleine canicule.

\- Je le fréquente.

\- Est-ce que…, commença Draco.

Mais sa phrase resta quelques secondes en suspend.

\- Est-ce que si je lui demande, je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Regulus cessa de sourire.

\- Voilà une chose qu'il ne te refusera pas.

\- Tu as déjà un balai, Draco, pourquoi vouloir son autographe ?

Draco haussa les épaules. Sa bouche était sèche mais il décida de ne plus rien dire. Le grondement habituel de la cheminée fut une aide salvatrice. Regulus cessa de leur porter attention et se leva droit comme un « I ».

Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans son salon et ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure de trouver un autre Black sous son toit.

\- Regulus.

\- Lucius.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment puis Lucius tourna la tête vers sa femme.

\- Nous allons dans mon bureau.

\- Bien, fit Narcissa. Regulus, tu dînes avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps…

\- Tu as le temps de discuter paperasse, tu as bien le temps de manger. Ce n'est pas une grande table.

Draco sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son dos. Le ton de sa mère avait été si acéré qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle s'adresse à lui ainsi. Mais cela ne sembla même pas toucher Regulus plus que ça.

Lucius se détourna d'eux pour ouvrir la marche et les deux hommes disparurent.

\- Quel sale garnement ! rouspéta sa mère.

Mais elle semblait plus triste qu'énervée. Draco s'empressa de fuir cette scène surréaliste. Il retourna dans sa chambre où traînait encore la biographie de James Potter.

Tous ses exploits y étaient répertoriés, de son entrée dans l'équipe des Faucons de Falsmouth ? jusqu'à son nouveau poste de consultant pour l'équipe Russe en passant par la coupe obtenue lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch où il avait été capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Mais rien, rien sur sa vie de famille. Une simple mention sur son mariage avec la brillante médicomage Lily Evans, un bref paragraphe sur son refus de l'Ordre de Merlin et une précision sur le nombre de ses enfants : deux garçons.

Pas de noms.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

De là fenêtre du bureau de Lucius, il pouvait apercevoir la tranche de jardin qui avait jadis servi de sous-terrain secret. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir une petite serre le recouvrir et à travers, une multitude de roses blanches.

Regulus se douta que leur parfum devait y être entêtant, si ce n'était écœurant.

\- J'ai condamné cet endroit.

\- Mais tu as agrandi ta maison.

Le cadet des Black se tourna vers Lucius. Ce dernier avait sorti deux verres et versé ce qui devait être du bourbon dedans.

\- C'est typiquement moldu. Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas d'excursion ?

\- Comment ferais-je, sinon, pour trouver des livres ?

Regulus s'assit dans un des fauteuils prés de la cheminée. Le bureau en entier ressemblait à une réplique de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé le futur de Lucius Malfoy. A une époque, il pensait que l'homme serait à la tête du Ministère, traînant son imposante stature dans les affaires de tout le monde.

Lucius Malfoy, bibliothécaire _;_ cela sonnait comme une plaisanterie, et pourtant…

\- Tu prends ton travail très au sérieux.

L'homme releva la tête et observa Regulus un peu durement.

\- Je l'ai toujours fait.

Il lui tendit son verre et Regulus observa le liquide ambré d'un œil fatigué. Lucius s'assit en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Regulus ? Pour me parler livre ?

\- Entre autres.

Regulus but une gorgée et sentit que Lucius ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

\- J'ai besoin, reprit-il, de le voir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Lucius…

Lucius se pencha un peu vers lui.

\- J'ai juré, Regulus, que ce livre n'irait entre les mains de personne. Je t'ai laissé tout le temps qu'il fallait pour trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir sans… Sans sacrifier une partie de toi. Tu as visité tous les pays du monde, rencontré tous les briseurs de sorts. Tu m'as fait lancer beaucoup trop de sorts d'oubli. Même fermé, ce livre continue de faire du mal et si quelqu'un apprenait de nouveau son existence…

\- Et bien peut-être que la solution serait justement que je l'ouvre.

\- Et pour quelle raison ferais-tu une chose pareille ? Qu'est ce que ce livre t'aiderait à savoir ?

\- Lucius…

\- Je t'écoute, Regulus.

Mais Regulus ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas de raison valable d'ouvrir ce livre. Il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas tant en rapport que ça avec Harry. Que ce dernier et Dumbledore lui avait fourni toutes les informations dont il avait vraiment besoin. Ce livre permettait de créer des horcruxes et c'est ce qu'Harry avait fait _;_ ça s'arrêtait là. Mais depuis l'intervention de William, Regulus craignait une autre explication, plus tordue.

Il était juste curieux. Et peut-être qu'à force de ressasser le passé, il avait voulu voir ce que devenaient les Malfoy. Regulus avait tout fait pour s'éloigner d'eux. Il avait encore en mémoire les années pesantes passées à leurs cotés. Il avait encore en mémoire la souffrance.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il trouvait que Lucius et William se ressemblaient aussi.

\- Ou peut-être que tu as de nouveaux éléments ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce que c'est. A propos de ma belle-sœur, de Voldemort… ou peut-être bien concer...

Regulus observa Lucius, surpris.

\- Harry ? Voldemort ?

\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Regulus, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Je sais que personne n'a retrouvé de corps. Londubat jure l'avoir vu disparaître. Disparaître, pas mourir.

\- Tu…

\- J'ai vu ce que ce livre a fait à Harry. Ça l'a tué, ça ou autre chose. Mais ça a grandement aidé.

Regulus ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

\- Ce n'est pas le livre qui l'a tué, Lucius.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !? Il n'y avait plus rien en lui, plus de magie après ce qu'il a fait au fils des Potter.

\- Harry a donné une grande partie de son âme à l'enfant. Pour le sauver d'une mort. Et il a sacrifié sa magie plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un pour y parvenir. Ce qui l'a tué, c'est son pacte.

\- Son pacte ?!

Lucius le regardait, stupéfait et tendu.

\- De quel pacte…

\- Si Voldemort mourrait… Harry mourrait aussi.

Il vit nettement la colère se dessiner sur les traits de Lucius. L'homme serra les lèvres avec force et Regulus ne s'en voulut pas une seconde d'avoir gardé ça pour lui jusqu'à présent. Il y avait deux versions du testament d'Harry : une pour sa famille et une pour Dumbledore. Le directeur lui en avait fait part dès sa sortie de prison : une autre petite vidéo étrange où Harry expliquait ce qui le tuerait probablement. Son pacte avec Voldemort. Alors Regulus avait un peu mieux compris l'urgence de la situation d'Harry. Sa priorité de sauver l'enfant plutôt que de détruire les horcruxes au risque de mettre sa vie et celle de Regulus en danger.

Il n'avait eu qu'un seul but : sauver ses parents.

Regulus préférait laisser cette information maintenant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Lucius pense que Voldemort soit encore en vie. D'un autre coté… Ça aurait pu le rendre plus suspicieux et plus prudent. Mais les choses avaient été claires depuis le début.

« Tant que je n'ai pas de preuve. »

\- Il est en lieu sûr.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le livre est en lieu sûr. Dans un endroit pour le garder et pour que personne ne puisse le trouver ou se le procurer. Je ne te dirai pas où il se trouve, Regulus. Tu peux me détester plus que tu ne le fais déjà mais je ne t'aiderai pas à l'ouvrir.

Regulus rigola doucement.

\- Je ne déteste pas et tu as raison. Je suis imprudent.

Le brun se leva sans même avoir terminé son verre. Lucius en fit de même.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Narcissa demande souvent après toi. Andromeda est aussi ta famille. Toi et Sirius, vous pourriez...

\- De nous deux, dit Regulus, je suis le plus enclin à vous voir de temps en temps. Sirius apprécie Andromeda et Tonks mais ne lui demande pas de venir vous voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire payer à Narcissa les choix que j'ai faits.

\- Je ne le fais pas. Je n'oblige personne à ne pas le faire en revanche. Lucius… Tu es la preuve vivante que l'eau ne coule pas tant que ça sous les ponts.

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas assez payé !? s'énerva Lucius. Tu voulais en vérité que je me retrouve en prison, toi aussi !?

\- Oh non, fit tristement Regulus. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte mais la phrase de Lucius lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne crut.

\- J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami.

Regulus se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. C'était probablement le visage qu'il avait quand il y pensait trop, lui aussi.

\- Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, continua Lucius.

\- Si, fit douloureusement Regulus, tu l'as sauvé.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas marche arrière.

Lucius était seul et cette solitude ne l'aidait pas à se réparer.

Regulus traversa le couloir mais une porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les escaliers et fuisse cet endroit.

Draco Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure. Un parfait mélange de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, ses yeux. Gris, froids comme du métal. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au neveu de Sirius. Il faisait la même taille qu'Harry, il était aussi mince que lui mais ses épaules étaient un peu plus larges. Il se tenait droit, presque de façon austère. Comme s'il n'était jamais détendu.

\- Vous ne restez pas dîner, je suppose ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit… J'ai à faire.

Mais Regulus ne bougea pas et pour la première fois, il vit un sourire sur le visage de Draco Malfoy, un sourire hautain plus qu'autre chose. Le genre de sourire qu'aurait pu avoir Sirius.

\- J'ai une question, concernant James Potter.

Regulus trouvait l'intérêt du garçon étrange. Il se doutait que les Malfoy parlaient peu des Potter. Mais James n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un geste pour eux. Et Regulus savait qu'ils auraient aimé faire plus. La reconnaissance de James et Lily n'avait souvent aucune limite.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Dans sa lettre, lorsqu'il m'a offert mon balai, il disait que son fils ferait sa rentrée aussi. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a un fils de mon âge.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et cela veut dire qu'il est à Durmstrang.

Regulus haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'intéresses au fils de James Potter… Est-ce que ton père t'a parlé des Potter ?

\- Il a juste dit qu'il leur avait rendu service, autrefois.

Regulus sourit. C'était donc tout. Parce que Lucius respectait les souhaits d'Harry.

\- Je voulais juste savoir son nom, reprit Draco.

\- Vas-tu voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

\- Je l'ai demandé, mais les places sont parties trop rapidement.

Regulus dépassa alors le jeune homme et se mit à descendre les marches et sans se tourner :

\- C'est Harry. Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

Draco ne le vit pas partir.

Deux jours plus tard, il recevait deux tickets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'Irlande contre la Russie, accompagnés d'une note : « _Joyeux anniversaire, Draco. R.A.B »_

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la première chose qu'il fit fut de plaquer sa main sur son front.

Les résidus de son rêve s'estompaient doucement mais il n'y avait cependant aucune douleur. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement qui s'effaça à mesure que sa main descendait sur son torse. Du bout des doigts, il retraça la cicatrice sur son torse. Elle s'était manifestée plus souvent que celle de son front.

Ce n'était pas aussi intense et douloureux. Ça l'était tout de même. Mais étrangement, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Il avait plus l'impression que c'était la douleur de ses sentiments qu'il avait parfois du mal à contrôler.

Le corps froid de Lord se promenant sur sa peau le fit immédiatement sortir de ses pensées. Il se redressa dans son lit - plutôt celui de Nolan - et observa le réveil. Ce dernier affichait en lettres rouges presque six heures du matin. Il était beaucoup trop tôt mais il était clair qu'il n'avait plus sommeil.

Harry se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer. Aujourd'hui, Nolan rentrait et demain, c'était son anniversaire. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade : il allait vivre son premier anniversaire avec sa famille…Toute sa famille. Mais pas ses amis.

Du moins, sans Ron et Hermione.

Sans Natasha et Dimitri.

Il se redressa et poussa les couvertures. Le réflexe de chercher ses lunettes ne se montra pas. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où son journal était ouvert à une page qu'il pensait extrêmement intéressante : celle de la première épreuve de Durmstrang.

Harry croisa les jambes sur la chaise de bureau. Il observa sa baguette posée juste à coté et la prit entre ses mains. Il n'y avait pas de restriction de sort du coté Russe. Dimitri lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui rappeler cet état de fait dès qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait une nouvelle baguette. Durmstrang encourageait ses élèves à s'entraîner. Mais s'ils étaient impliqués dans une quelconque histoire en rapport avec des non-mages ou dans un accident grave impliquant un de leur sort ou leur baguette, ils étaient définitivement exclus de l'école. Il n'y avait pas d'alerte, pas de conseil de discipline, pas de rendez-vous dans un Ministère quelconque.

C'était à eux de gérer leur magie.

Harry aimait cette façon de faire et pourtant, depuis qu'il avait sa baguette, il ne l'avait pas utilisée une seule fois. Il y avait quelque chose de rebutant dans le fait de s'en servir. Harry se demandait pourquoi ça lui posait autant de problèmes. Peut-être qu'il était satisfait de ne plus avoir de connexion avec Voldemort et que cette baguette en était un dernier vestige. La seule chose rassurante dans cette histoire, c'était que Neville ne l'avait pas. Donc Neville n'était pas un horcruxe, sinon il l'aurait eue.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas baser tout son savoir sur des suppositions. Il ne pouvait rien savoir tant qu'il ne verrait pas.

Il décida de laisser ça de coté et, à présent qu'il était parfaitement éveillé, plongea dans ses souvenirs pour le temps de tranquillité qu'il lui restait.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

 **27 novembre 1991**

 **Tout le monde était stressé. Moi y compris.**

 **L'instructeur Gorsky n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier nos lits. Il nous avait demandé de nous préparer rapidement. Exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas de services séparés entre les groupes mais il avait** **fallu** **que nous soyons** **levés** **très tôt.**

 **Le seul mot d'ordre était d'avoir sa baguette et c'était tout.**

 **L'instructeur avait cependant pris soin de vérifier que Lord ne me suivrait pas durant cette journée en l'enfermant dans ma chambre. Le fait qu'il me l'interdise ne disait rien de bon mais Dimitri m'en avait parlé la veille.**

 **Une fois notre petit déjeuner pris avec les autres groupes, la directrice se présenta à nous.**

 **\- Bonjour à tous. C'est un jour particulier qui se présente, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez passer votre seconde épreuve, la première ayant été celle du bateau, bien sûr. Vous allez comprendre qu'être** **doués** **pour nager ou détruire n'est pas tout le temps suffisant pour se sortir d'une situation délicate. Vous êtes dans une école de magie et vous devez utiliser quelque chose de plus important que la magie elle-même, la plupart du temps : votre tête. J'espère que vous avez su être attentif.**

 **Elle se retira et les trois instructeurs nous pressèrent de monter au premier étage.**

 **Les trois salles de classes avaient** **leurs portes ouvertes** **. L'instructeur Veil ouvrit alors la bouche.**

 **\- Pour chaque épreuve, vous avez un temps** **imparti** **d'une heure. L'examen de potion aura lieu cet après-midi, et vous disposerez de deux heures et trente minutes. Entrez dans vos classes.**

 **L'instructeur Irina pénétra dans notre salle et je compris qu'elle serait notre surveillante. Tout comme je compris que ça ne serait pas une épreuve de force, de course ou de magie. C'était un examen écrit. Les tables séparées,** **ajustées** **pour qu'on soit tous** **éloignés** **les uns des autres _;_ les plumes de l'école mises à notre disposition, ainsi que les parchemins fournis. Tout ****montrait** **qu'on allait juste devoir se contenter d'écrire.**

 **\- Installez-vous.**

 **Je jetai un coup d'œil à Natasha pour voir que son visage s'était décomposé. Elle aussi venait de comprendre. Je** **voulus** **me mettre à coté d'elle mais l'instructeur m'arrêta.**

 **\- Je te veux devant, Potter.**

 **Je m'exécutai en colère.**

 **\- La première épreuve est basée sur vos cours de sortilège.**

 **Elle agita sa baguette et une feuille** **apparut** **. C'était un questionnaire sur des inventeurs de sorts. Trois noms s'affichaient sur le mien et une seule question : «** **Quels sorts ces sorciers ont-ils inventés dans quelles circonstances ?** **»**

 **Je savais que l'instructeur Veil faisait un exposé en début de cours sur la création de chaque sort que l'on apprenait. Je n'avais jamais cru que ça serait réellement intéressant. Cependant, il y avait dans la liste deux noms dont j'étais sûr que nous n'avions pas** **vus** **en cours. Tout simplement parce que c'était des sorts que l'on maîtrisait déjà : _Alohomora_ et _Lumos_. Deux sorts que l'école nous avait ****encouragés** **à apprendre avant de venir. Sorts notés dans le livre des sortilèges d'Ildra Balava.**

 **Je tournai la tête vers mes camarades et vis que Yuri, Dimitri, Mirja et une fille du nom d'Anna avaient déjà commencé à écrire. Alors je fis de même.**

 **Je savais d'où provenait le sortilège de déverrouillage et je connaissais son histoire. Je connaissais même la façon dont le sort avait été introduit en Angleterre parce que c'était une histoire que Nolan aimait raconter. Et j'avais du raconter ma version dans une lettre.**

 **C'était un sort qui venait d'Afrique.** **Créé** **en premier lieu par un pilleur de tombes et** **voleur** **sorcier : Azrad Albar. Ce dernier voulait se procurer les richesses des khalifes et** **sultans** **qui avaient pour habitudes d'enfermer leurs trésors dans des grottes** **protégées** **par de lourdes portes.**

 **Je savais que Natasha ne pourrait pas remplir ce questionnaire. Je le savais parce qu'on s'était** **entraînés** **ensemble pour apprendre les sorts. Que j'avais pris le temps de lire et qu'elle avait juste copié mes gestes. Elle apprenait vite mais tout ce qui était lecture n'était pas son fort. Je me rendis compte qu'à part Dimitri et mon amie, je ne savais rien des compétences de mes autres camarades et tous les mots de la directrice firent sens dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas individuel et les autres pouvaient être mes meilleurs alliés comme mes pires ennemis.**

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait ressenti une telle déception en rapport avec les cours procurés à Durmstrang ou à Poudlard. Il n'était pas mauvais élève, il y avait juste des choses parfois plus intéressantes que de courir après des scrouts à pétard.

Mais il fallait croire que dans un monde où s'inquiéter d'une attaque de Voldemort n'était pas au programme, il devenait un enfant studieux. Ça et le fait que ses parents pouvaient être derrière son dos.

Harry aurait volontiers travaillé toutes ses matières ardûment. Il l'aurait fait si ses cours n'étaient pas un sujet de discorde chez les Dursley. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir un bureau, d'avoir de l'aide, de faire les choses à son rythme. Il n'était peut-être pas comme Hermione, mais il sentait qu'il avait les capacités pour être plus concentré.

Alors quand il sortit de ses souvenirs avec les résultats de la première épreuve, il comprenait l'immense désespoir qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Le seul moment à Poudlard où ils devaient compter sur les autres, c'était avec la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Harry s'en sortait toujours grâce à ses interventions de fin d'année. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il était tout de même avantagé par Dumbledore. Mais c'était le seul moment où ses aptitudes pouvaient aider ou desservir sa maison.

Harry comprenait alors le discours de la directrice.

« Votre groupe peut être votre pire ennemi, comme votre meilleur allié. »

Durmstrang misait autant sur le travail individuel que sur l'esprit d'équipe et cette première épreuve était là pour le leur faire comprendre.

Et Harry sentait que le réveil allait être douloureux.

 **28 novembre 1991**

 **Nous étions** **gelés** **jusqu'aux** **os. Et pour couronner le tout, les résultats** **individuels** **des épreuves avaient été affichés dans notre nouveau dortoir.**

 **Tout le monde pouvait alors voir lesquels d'entre nous** **étaient** **mauvais au point de nous faire arriver dernier. Je vis Andreï se jeter sur les plus mauvaises notes.**

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Comment peut-on être aussi nul en potion ?! Il suffit juste de suivre les instructions !**

 **\- On a pas tous la chance d'avoir une mère potioniste reconnue !**

 **\- C'est stupide ! On en parle de tes résultats en histoire de la magie ? Tu n'as strictement rien écrit !**

 **\- Le seul qui s'en sort de façon exemplaire, c'est Aristov…**

 **\- Comme c'est étonnant.**

 **J'observai mes propres notes. Comme je m'y attendais, je ne brillais pas en histoire de la magie et j'avais étais incapable d'en dire plus sur l'étude de la faune et la flore. Mais pour le reste, j'avais définitivement tout bon. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de Natasha.**

 **\- Vassili ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu es présente en cours ? Tout ce que tu fais, c'est parler Quidditch toute la journée.**

 **\- Laisse-** **la** **tranquille, dis-je.**

 **\- Et évidement, Potter est là pour défendre sa grande copine ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a rien dans la cervelle ?**

 **Je sentis la colère monter rapidement mais avant que ma baguette ne soit** **sortie** **, un sort** **vint** **souffler** **tous** **les papiers d'un coup.**

 **\- Taisez-vous tous, fit sombrement Dimitri.**

 **Il se mit à ramasser les feuilles.**

 **\- Cet échec, c'est l'échec de tout le monde. On est tous** **responsables** **. On a cru que ça serait facile et nous n'avons pas fait plus** **d'efforts** **que ça. Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour les autres groupes mais nous avons été les moins avertis. Inutile de rejeter la faute sur une seule personne.**

 **\- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu as été élevé comme ça !**

 **J'en avais plus qu'assez d'entendre ça. Depuis que certains** **élèves avaient** **appris que le père de Dimitri était comme la directrice, c'était comme** **s'ils** **étaient encore plus** **méfiants** **à son sujet.**

 **\- Écoutez,** **poursuivit** **Dimitri sans se laisser démonter, on va réfléchir à un moyen d'avantager tout le monde.**

 **\- Oh ça suffit ! Je veux pas t'entendre ! fit Andreï.**

 **Et sur ses mots, il alla s'enfermer dans une des chambres. Il fut** **suivi** **par d'autres élèves dont le moral était au plus bas.**

 **\- En plus, il gèle ici.**

 **Je me** **tournai** **vers Dimitri et quand je** **voulus** **l'aider, il retira sèchement ses mains.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter.**

 **\- Non, effectivement. Tu as l'air de n'avoir besoin de rien.**

 **Je le laissai en plan et allai rejoindre Natasha.**

 **\- Cha…**

 **\- Je suis nulle, Harry, je le savais que j'étais bête mais pas à ce point. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

 **Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas nulle…**

 **\- Si, je me suis retrouvée comme une idiote. Je ne savais même plus ce qu'on avait appris !**

 **\- Natasha… Je t'ai** **entendue** **réciter par cœur toutes les victoires des équipes Russes de la dernière décennie. Tu connais tous les mouvements des joueurs de Quidditch. Tu sais exactement comment calculer un tir en fonction du vent et de tout un tas d'autres trucs que même moi je ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es pas nulle, tu es juste… Pas passionnée.**

 **Natasha essuya le début de ses larmes en souriant.**

 **\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? A réviser ?**

 **Je lui offris un immense sourire.**

 **\- Comme jamais !**

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 **Être dernier était la pire des choses, en vérité. Et tout le monde s'en rendit compte quand il fallut laver la vaisselle du dernier service. Nous découvrîmes alors avec horreur que nous étions aussi corvéables en ce qui concernait le premier service.**

 **Une fois tout notre travail effectué, nous nous rendîmes tous de nouveau jusqu'à notre dortoir quand je vis Dimitri s'éclipser. Je ne lui demandai pas** **où il allait** **, n'ayant pas envie de lui adresser la parole plus que ça... Mais une fois dans ma chambre, je me rendis compte que ma réaction était vraiment disproportionnée. Dimitri nous avaient prévenus : il nous avait dit que ça ne serait pas de tout repos et personne ne l'avait écouté.**

 **Je décidai alors de l'attendre pour discuter avec lui, quand un cri se fit entendre. Je sortis d'un bon de la chambre pour voir toutes les filles sortir de la salle de bain.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude ! cria l'une d'entre elle.**

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Il n'y en a pas, l'eau** **est** **froide, vraiment froide !**

 **Je me** **précipitai** **à l'intérieur des douches, comme le reste des élèves. Les filles s'étaient déjà recouvertes. Je tournais chaque robinet et attendis la main sous l'eau. Au bout de** **longues minutes,** **je constatai qu'en effet, il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude.**

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie…**

 **\- C'est officiel, je déteste cette école, fit Mirja.**

 **Je retirai ma main et lança un sort de réchauffement dans la salle d'eau.**

 **\- Potter, il faut aller se plaindre à Gorski… Ce n'est pas humain !**

 **Je me tournai vers les élèves qui me regardaient comme si j'allais avoir la solution.**

 **\- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ? Le dernier groupe** **a dû** **vivre ça, si vraiment il y avait quelque chose à faire, on l'aurait su.**

 **\- Ils auraient pu nous le dire. Au moins, on** **aurait** **fait plus d'effort.**

 **Je fronçai les sourcils.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et nous donner plus de combativité ?! Aristov** **a** **raison, on avait les moyens de bien faire et tout ça est de notre faute. Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne nous** **avait prévenus** **. Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « aucun avantage » ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi méchant.**

 **\- Si ! Si, parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de reprocher plein de** **choses** **à Aristov. En attendant, c'est lui qui va…**

 **Soudain, je m'arrêtais de parler.**

 **\- Potter ?**

 **\- Prenez une douche ou n'en prenez pas, je m'en fiche totalement.**

 **Sur ces mots, je me mis à détaler du dortoir, courant dans les couloirs sans trop savoir** **où** **aller. Je me rendis au premier étage de la tour principale, trouvant encore les salles ouvertes.**

 **Et je le vis. Il était en train de récurer notre salle de potion avec un balai.**

 **\- Non…,** **soufflai** **-je.**

 **Dimitri leva les yeux vers moi et ouvrit la bouche.**

 **\- Tais-toi, dis-je.**

 **Je jetai ma cape sur le coté, retroussai mes manches puis m'emparai d'un balai et me mis à frotter l'espace qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé rageusement. Durant une vingtaine de** **minutes** **, il n'y eut que le bruit de la brosse sur la pierre froide.**

 **\- Tu sais, commença Dimitri, dans les étages au dessus, d'autres élèves nettoient aussi.**

 **Je ne répondis rien.**

 **\- Comment tu as su ?**

 **\- Comment ça ? C'était aussi dans le discours de la directrice, dis-je.**

 **\- C'est vrai…**

 **Je m'arrêtai de frotter et me tournai pour le regarder.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Avec moi, tu me parles normalement. Avec les autres, tu es plus distant.**

 **\- Tu l'es aussi, distant.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux.**

 **\- Quoi… Non !**

 **\- Si. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Natasha. Tu discutes avec Yuri qui est un peu mis de coté, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas de problème, tu ne t'en approches pas. Tu aimes les causes** **perdues** **, Potter, mais toi on t'apprécie naturellement.**

 **\- Ça pourrait être pareil pour toi.**

 **Dimitri rigola doucement.**

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas doué pour ça. La vérité, c'est que je trouve les autres vraiment épuisant. C'est épuisant de parler.**

 **\- Tu le fais avec moi.**

 **\- C'est plus facile avec toi. Je te l'ai** **dit** **, on t'apprécie facilement.**

 **\- Donc… Tu m'apprécies ?**

 **Dimitri fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Oublie ce que j'ai** **dit** **.**

 **C'était trop tard, j'avais déjà un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'apprécie, Aristov, même si tu ressembles à un mur.**

 **\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter.**

 **Mais il riait en disant ça.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **1er décembre 1991**

 **Mugin** **atterrit** **avec la grâce d'un éléphant et s'écrasa sur la table. C'était la seule chose de bien durant le petit déjeuner : le courrier.**

 **Parce que la nourriture de fin de service était peu ragoutante et on ne mangeait que parce que nous avions faim. La tête des élèves des années** **supérieures** **avaient changé. Seul le groupe de septième année qui était avec nous au deuxième service avait** **fini** **dernier.**

 **En soupirant, j'ouvris la lettre que je venais de recevoir. C'était une lettre de Nolan qui me disait qu'il avait hâte d'être au** **vacances** **d'hiver parce qu'il avait une foule de** **choses** **à me dire. Pour la première fois, sa lettre ne me fit pas vraiment plaisir.**

 **Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rire. Les deux derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Complètement abattus, les élèves de mon groupe** **avaient** **décidé de ne plus faire** **d'efforts** **et aucun lit n'avait été fait, ce qui avait valu à Dimitri d'être puni. Dimitri ne se plaignait pas mais moi, ça me mettait dans une colère noire. Il sentait qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité alors il me parlait en secret des choses qu'il proposait pour améliorer nos notes.**

 **Je mis en place des cours de** **soutien** **et l'idée fut accueillie avec joie et ça me tuait de savoir que c'était celle de Dimitri. Mais si c'était lui qui l'avait dit, personne n'aurait écouté. Alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de partager sa retenue en secret.**

 **Les conditions étaient affreuses. Il faisait froid, nous repoussions nos douches et les cours n'avaient d'intérêt que parce qu'il y avait un feu. Bien sûr, nos résultats allaient en pâtir et ensuite Dimitri serait encore puni.**

 **Et pour couronner le tout, Natasha était privée de Quidditch. Ses résultats durant l'épreuve** **l'avaient** **éloignée** **de l'équipe.**

 **\- Ça ira, dis-je, on va réviser ensemble. Tes notes** **seront meilleures** **et tu seras de nouveau sur un balai.**

 **\- Mh.**

 **\- 'Cha…**

 **\- J'aurais du avoir deux parents** **sorciers** **. Je suis sûre que ma bêtise vient de ma mère.**

 **\- C'est idiot, ce que tu dis. Ma mère** **a été élevée** **par deux parents moldus et elle est extrêmement brillante !**

 **Natasha me regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Sans doute venait-elle de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.**

 **\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je dis n'importe quoi. Je suis tellement énervée, le pire c'est que je sais que c'est moi qui n'ai fait aucun effort.**

 **\- Au moins, tu t'en rends compte, grognais-je.**

 **\- Pardon, Harry… Ah, l'eau est tellement chaude ici, heureusement qu'on a droit à ça pour la vaisselle, je pourrais y laisser mes mains.**

 **\- C'est vrai… C'est vrai. Bon sang ! Natasha ! Tu es un génie !**

 **\- Vraiment ?! Ah bon ?!**

 **Je fis vivement oui de la tête.**

 **\- L'eau des cuisines est chaude !**

 **\- Et alors, tu suggères quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on… Tu n'y penses pas !**

 **Je la regardais avec un sourire malicieux.**

 **Les bacs des cuisines étaient assez** **grands** **pour qu'on tienne debout dedans, ce n'était pas une douche convenable mais c'était de l'eau chaude.**

 **Le soir même, nous attendîmes que tout le monde** **soit sorti** **et prétextâmes du retard dans notre corvée. Une fois les portes fermées, les filles furent les premières à se doucher pendant que les garçons surveillaient l'extérieur. Et ensuite, ce fut notre tour.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne se soit pas fait prendre…**

 **\- Potter, tu es un génie !**

 **\- Remerciez Natasha.**

 **L'humeur dans le dortoir fut alors plus joyeuse et j'en profitai alors pour sauver l'honneur de Dimitri.**

 **\- Aristov a suggéré que Yuri, Ludwig et Raphaelle partagent leurs notes en histoire de la magie pour tout le monde. Je** **donnerai** **des cours de potion, de même qu'Andreï. Aristov et Mirja, qui sont clairement au dessus en étude de la faune et la flore,** **offriront** **de partager ça avec le reste du groupe. Tous ceux qui sont** **bons** **dans une matière doivent tout faire pour aider ceux qui ont des lacunes.**

 **Personne ne me contredit et je coulai un regard entendu avec Dimitri.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, me dit-il un peu plus tard dans la nuit.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Tu fais le fier mais en fait, tu…**

 **\- Je quoi ?**

 **\- Tu es super sympa.**

 **Je l'entendis râler mais il n'ajouta rien. Même si la douche chaude m'avait fait du bien, le froid de notre chambre était définitivement en train de me mordre les os et** **j'eus** **beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.**

 **Je ne fus pas le seul.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Suivre

.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera...hum. Enfin vous verrez. Si vous avez un petit mots pour moi vous pouvez le laisser ici, ça fait toujours plaisir n_n!


	17. Lord

Bonsoir à tous ! Il y a peu c'était l'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard non ? En début de mois XD, je suis en retard. Du coup les gens postent le nom de tout ceux qui sont mort. Donc j'ai regardé de nouveau le dernier film ( ce qui est un miracle parce que je n'ai vu les Harry Potter qu'une seule fois pour chaque film plus ou moins. Deux pour la chambre des secrets et deux pour les reliques de la mort 2éme partie). Par contre je relis assez souvent les livres (il le faut pour pas me perdre haha). Et donc question qui me turlupine, si vous deviez ramener à la vie un des personnages mort durant cette bataille, sur qui se porterez votre choix ? En ce qui me concerne…Colin Crivey (mon précieux petit bébé T_T). Mais bon Fred est juste derrière. J'avais aussi zappé à quel point la musique de la bataille de Poudlard était une tuerie et le moment ou on voit Greyback sur le corps de Lavande (sérieux mon cœur à fait un backflip puis à tout vomis).

Enfin bref, je parle, je parle et vous vous en fichez sûrement XD ! Les reviews et le chapitre c'est tout de suite.

Au fait **Titou Douh** à tout corrigé !

 **Coco40 :** Huhu merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

 **Guest :** Mais au moins il n'y a pas de Basilic qui rode la nuit pour pétrifier les pitis nenfants XD ! Merci pour ta lecture.

 **Aussidagility :** Ouaip ils s'entourent d'un papa et d'une maman (oh c'est horrible XD).

 **Lassa :** Je vois, je vois que tu accuses mes élèves de ne pas être des rois de la débrouille. Patience jeune padawan…Laisse moi poser quelques briques XD ! Est-ce que Severus Rogue a fait son deuil ? Non. Est-ce que Sirius Black a fait son deuil ? Non. Est-ce qu'Alberforth a fait son deuil…non plus. Le monde d'Harry Potter est peuplé de perso aigris et triste u_u. C'est comme ça qu'on les aimes. Nope Lucius à la fin de Retour livre I récupère tout ses biens et toute sa richesse. La vraie question est pourquoi est-il pauvre maintenant ? Moi je crois que même dans le canon de base Draco était fasciné par Harry Potter X). Interessant…je me demande moi aussi dans quoi vivent les Weasley ? Je crois qu'ils sont mieux lottis qu'avant ! Sur ce je te laisse avec ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Ewi :** Haha la base de l'histoire devait casser toute ambiguité XD. Je vois que la coupe de quidditch est attendue. Et oui Harry y fera quelque rencontre. Beaucoup de rencontre en vérité. Mais ça ne sera pas lui le sujet principal de ce chapitre. Enfin bref, j'en dis beaucoup là haha. Et bien ça leur donne un petit coup de pied aux fesses ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup n_n !

Voilà les agneaux ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

.

.

 **LORD**

 _« There's one thing you should Know_

 _You've got a place to go »_

Ben. Michael Jackson.

.

.

Harry observait sa baguette. Il venait de passer les trois dernières heures à en lire un peu plus sur Durmstrang.

Il savait que les enfants étaient un peu cruels mais Dimitri ne méritait pas le mépris des autres. Il se demandait alors s'il n'y avait pas autre chose avec le garçon. Il avait l'étrange sensation que son ami avait traversé quelque chose de terrible.

Harry se frotta les yeux et referma le journal. Il se tourna pour trouver Lord faisant grimper son long corps sur le bureau. Le garçon l'aida et sourit en voyant l'animal poser sa tête sur le carnet, puis sa langue vint toucher la baguette.

\- Tu le sais, toi, ce qui s'est passé ? Tu connais toute ma vie, tu étais là avec Adams ?

Harry se pencha et croisa les bras sur le meuble et caressa du bout des doigts la peau irisée du serpent.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Lord ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette baguette ne m'est plus légitime du tout ? Tu ne saurais pas où est passé la mienne, par hasard ?

Lord se redressa et Harry eut l'impression que le serpent le comprenait très bien. Alors il s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur l'animal.

\- Vox.

Le mince filet d'argent qui s'échappa de sa baguette alla toucher le serpent.

\- On peut parler, maintenant. Comment est-ce que ça va, Lord ?

Harry ne savait pas si le reptile lui répondrait mais en fin de compte, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Edwige ne répondait pas non plus.

\- Tu as pris soin de moi… Est-ce que j'ai pris soin de toi ?

Lord reposa sa tête sans rien répondre. Harry soupira et lâcha sa baguette avec une grimace. Le serpent regarda la baguette puis Harry.

Et tout d'un coup, il se tendit.

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux.

Il vit Lord étendre son corps et ouvrir la gueule dans une pose comique.

\- Lord ?

Le serpent crachota et Harry vit son corps se contracter. Le membre auparavant inerte de l'animal se mit à bouger. Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Dans un dernier effort, Lord fit apparaître de sa gorge une pointe sombre, Harry eut du mal à la distinguer tant l'objet était aussi noir que la gueule du mamba, mais il finit par comprendre ce qui en sortait.

C'était une baguette.

Lord régurgita une dernière fois et la baguette humide glissa sur le bois du bureau. Harry avança une main tremblante vers celle-ci et la toucha, à peine. Qu'une douce chaleur parcouru sa peau et c'était délicieux.

Il le sentait. C'était sa baguette. Harry fut transporté par une joie soudaine.

Joie qui s'effaça presque immédiatement quand il entendit quelque chose.

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry._

Un sifflement, un simple sifflement qu'il avait été capable de comprendre.

\- Lord…Vox !

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le serpent mais l'animal ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne parla pas non plus. Harry se sentit tout de suite mal. Il lâcha sa baguette et attrapa le serpent : le mamba était inerte entre ses doigts.

\- Lord… Lord… Allez, réveille toi mon grand !

Mais Lord resta immobile. Harry tenait son corps mou entre ses doigts et son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Non… Ma… Maman…

Harry glissa Lord contre son pyjama qu'il mit en forme de poche et il sortit en trombe de la chambre.

\- MAMAN !

Il courut dans les escaliers et sa mère apparut immédiatement en face de lui _;_ Harry se sentit soulagé d'une telle force... Il avait crié « maman » et elle était apparue. Comme dans les rêves qu'il faisait enfant _;_ rêves où jamais aucune mère ne s'était présentée. Mais là, ça avait marché.

\- Ha…

\- Lord, il va mal ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son père qui sortit du salon. Lily ne répondit pas. Elle prit délicatement le serpent entre ses doigts et l'emmena sur la table de la cuisine. Harry la suivit presque sur ses talons. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais il fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il dort, c'est ça !? Il a sifflé et après…Maman ?

Sa mère avait sorti sa baguette et la faisait glisser le long du corps du serpent. Harry pouvait voir une lumière rouge s'échapper de la baguette de sa mère et il savait… Il savait que ce n'était pas bon.

\- Harry…

\- Il va bien ?! Tu peux le sauver ? Tu es médicomage mais… Tu peux ?!

Il se sentait désespéré, il avait l'impression de revivre les morts de Dobby et d'Edwige. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Je lui ai lancé un _Vox_ , il ne faisait rien, je lui ai parlé et d'un coup… Il a recraché une baguette.

\- Quoi ?!

Sa mère et son père avaient parlé en même temps.

\- Une baguette, c'était une baguette dans son corps et il l'a crachée. Et après il a fermé les yeux. S'il te plaît… Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose…

Lily porta sa main contre sa bouche et étouffa une plainte. Harry comprit alors que la mort du serpent devait être sûrement plus douloureuse pour eux que pour lui. Entre-temps, il n'avait pas remarqué que son père avait quitté la cuisine. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand ce dernier revint et posa la baguette en bois noir sur la table.

\- C'est cette baguette ?

Harry regarda la baguette puis son père.

\- Papa…

\- C'était dans son corps, depuis le début. On ne voulait pas le toucher parce qu'il n'acceptait pas de te lâcher. Il ne t'a jamais quitté, Harry. Et cette baguette non plus.

James poussa un soupir et Harry craignait ses mots suivant.

\- La baguette que nous t'avons prise chez Ollivander, elle ne te convient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as prise parce que c'était celle de ta vie d'avant. Mais tu ne l'aimes pas et tu ne veux pas l'utiliser. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis…

\- Pitié non, Harry, fit sa mère, ne soit pas désolé.

Elle avait les yeux humides.

\- Je suppose, poursuivit-elle, que tu l'as touchée ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

Il y eu un lourd silence et Harry garda ses yeux braqués sur le corps de Lord.

\- C'était ma baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu peux jeter un sort avec ?

James lui tendit la baguette et Harry s'en empara. La même sensation de plénitude le parcourut et Harry grogna légèrement.

\- Serpensortia.

Un serpent identique à Lord tomba au sol et Harry agita rapidement sa baguette en soufflant un « finite ». Son père passa alors une main contre son épaule.

\- Harry… C'est extrêmement rare qu'un serpent de ce type vive au-delà de quinze ans. Il en a vécu vingt.

\- Et c'est sûrement grâce à la baguette, compléta sa mère.

Mais Harry se fichait bien de ça. Il se rendait juste compte que dans n'importe quelle vie, on pouvait lui prendre ce qu'il aimait. Et il aimait Lord, peu importait que ça soit les sentiments de l'autre lui ou d'Adams, il savait qu'il aimait Lord. Et ça lui faisait mal.

\- Il faut qu'on l'enterre. Dans un endroit qu'il aimait bien.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Quand Severus trouva les Potter devant sa porte, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Quand il vit Harry, la mine sombre, une boite à chaussure dans la main, il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en train d'aller chercher Pétunia ?

\- Je vais y aller, fit James, il nous faut juste une petite place dans ton jardin.

Severus Rogue ne croyait pas vraiment aux bienfaits d'un animal de compagnie. Il avait Sirius qui aimait se transformer en chien n'importe quand. Il avait Syracuse qui avait encore du mal à décider s'il voulait être loup ou humain.

Mais Lord… Lordumengard, c'était différent. Il avait vécu presque toute son adolescence avec ce serpent. Il l'avait vu dormir contre Harry. Il avait échangé des phrases intelligentes avec lui. Il avait en partie été sauvé par ce serpent.

Et c'était la dernière chose vivante qui se rattachait à Harry Adams, Harry Potter mis à part. Jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait aimer un animal autant qu'on pouvait aimer un membre de sa famille. Mais Severus Rogue, en voyant Harry creuser la terre avec une petite pelle, avait le cœur brisé. A coté de lui, Charles reniflait en silence, s'empêchant de pleurer et Louve avait gardé la tête baissée.

Lily essuyait ses yeux et James et Sirius se tenaient droits. Le visage sombre.

Si lui avait vécu une partie de sa vie avec Lord, Harry lui avait vécu toute sa vie avec le serpent. Et sa voix sonna étrangement à son oreille. Parce que Severus avait, l'espace d'un instant, complètement oublié qu'Harry était amnésique.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit le garçon d'une voix éteinte.

Severus s'agenouilla alors près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Harry se tourna vivement vers lui. Toute la détresse de l'adolescent pouvait se lire dans ses beaux yeux verts. Et Severus se sentit comme renvoyé en arrière, à une époque où ces mêmes yeux étaient braqués sur lui et l'encourageaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Une époque où chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque action d'Harry était réconfortante. Et c'était son tour, à présent.

\- Lord n'a pas hiberné une seule fois en quatorze ans, peut-être qu'il est temps qu'il se repose un peu.

Harry cligna des yeux puis gratifia Severus d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers la tombe fraîchement creusée.

\- Bonne nuit Lord, fit Harry. On se revoit en été.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Il n'a pas vraiment oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

James crispa ses doigts sur le volant mais garda ses yeux fixés sur la route. Sirius ne prit cependant pas la peine de répéter sa phrase.

\- Il était froid envers Severus au début. Pas avec moi, ni avec Louve, juste avec Severus. Pourtant ils s'entendent bien. James… De quoi est-ce qu'Harry se souvient ?

\- De tout.

James avait la bouche sèche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en dire plus, mais il savait aussi que Sirius et Severus étaient beaucoup trop attentifs envers Harry pour laisser passer ça.

\- Tout ?

\- De toi en prison, de Voldemort. De nous… Morts.

James ne regarda pas Sirius mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : il imaginait très bien son air effaré.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Elle est de mauvais goût !

\- Vraiment, Sirius ? De toutes mes blagues, tu crois que je m'amuserai à ça maintenant ?

\- Franchement, je l'espère. Il se souvient de…

\- Il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir été Adams, il ne se rappelle pas de la vie qu'il a vécue avec nous. Il se souvient uniquement de ce qu'il a vécu avant de revenir dans le passé.

\- Alors… Tout ça, c'était vrai ?!

Cette fois-ci, James profita du feu pour regarder Sirius.

\- Tu n'y croyais pas ?!

\- J'avais du mal ! Franchement, moi ? En prison, et vous… Morts ? James, c'est vraiment la dernière des choses que je pourrais croire.

\- Mais pour Harry, c'était réel. La façon dont il t'a pris dans ses bras quand on est revenus, il n'a jamais vraiment été démonstratif. Mais depuis son amnésie, il est du genre tactile. On ne s'en plaint pas mais normalement quand on est adolescent on a tendance à s'éloigner de ses parents.

Sirius rigola à cette unique remarque avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Pour lui, notre mort était réelle, ta mort était réelle. Et Severus était… Une personne qu'il ne portait pas du tout dans son cœur, de ce que j'ai compris.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que tout ça, c'est l'effet produit par ce qu'il a fait pour nous sauver, pour sauver Harry. On ne joue pas avec la mort et Harry l'a fait. Je suppose qu'il fallait en payer le prix : la mort d'Harry Adams et les souvenirs de mon fils.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Regulus doit le savoir, tu ne veux pas lui demander ?

James afficha un sourire triste.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu avais oublié qu'Harry était amnésique ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien.

\- Lily et moi, on s'est retrouvé à l'oublier souvent ces derniers jours. Parce qu'Harry est Harry. Et il ne veut pas parler d'avant, il ne veut plus en parler. Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu. Mais pour en arriver à user d'un retourneur de temps et tout faire… Absolument tout, jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie, pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien, ça veut sûrement dire que c'était horrible. Je veux juste que mon fils soit heureux. Je veux qu'il vive, qu'il aime, qu'il s'amuse. Je ne veux pas le voir se battre contre je ne sais quel sorcier. Je ne veux pas le voir se sacrifier, sauter à pieds joints dans je ne sais quel danger. Adams était mon fils, tu comprends ça ?!

Sirius regarda James et eut un coup au cœur en voyant ses yeux humides. Il avait toujours été septique au sujet d'Adams. Il savait que Severus y croyait dur comme fer. Mais Sirius avait du mal à croire qu'Harry et le garçon qui avait partagé leurs heures d'amusement à Poudlard étaient le même. Pourtant… Pourtant, William se faisait moins présent, pourtant Regulus était aux petits soins avec Harry. Pourtant, Severus ne cessait de le regarder parfois tristement.

Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Et maintenant ça.

\- Il m'a vu mourir…

James secoua doucement la tête.

\- Sirius…

\- Revenez, dit-il précipitamment, revenez en Angleterre, revenez à Londres. Ramène-moi Harry, ramène-le à Poudlard ! J'y suis ! Severus y est !

\- Harry ne craint plus rien.

\- Vraiment ?! Avec tous ces foutus secrets !? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?! Rentrez à la maison, James, ça ne sert plus à rien de vous cacher… Personne ici ne sait qui est Harry Adams.

Même si le ton de Sirius le désolait, James ne répondit rien.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

C'était James et Sirius qui étaient venus les chercher à l'aéroport. Nolan s'était attendu à voir Harry ou au moins Charles mais le peu de sourires que fit son oncle et le deuxième père de Louve lui confirmèrent que les choses ne s'étaient pas si bien passées.

Nolan avait plus ou moins détesté les deux semaines loin de Londres. Non pas qu'il avait passé de mauvaises vacances. Sa sœur s'était comportée comme un ange et il avait vécu de bons moments en famille. Mais son inquiétude pour Harry l'avait rongé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il était sûr que sa mère était dans le même cas que lui.

James avait fini par leur dire qu'ils avaient perdu Lord. Nolan n'était pas trop fan des serpents mais il savait que son cousin l'adorait. Son cousin, normal. Pourtant, l'abattement qui régnait dans la voiture lui faisait dire que le moral d'Harry ne devait pas être beau fixe.

Au final, il n'avait qu'une hâte : le retrouver.

\- Où est-il ?

Pétunia serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Toujours dans le jardin.

Laïalus observa la silhouette d'Harry à travers la fenêtre. Le garçon était assis et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- La veille de son anniversaire, c'est vraiment triste.

\- Je vais aller le voir, fit Nolan.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Louve mais cette dernière secoua la tête. Elle comprenait que c'était un moment pour eux. Nolan sortit par la porte du jardin et se dirigea vers Harry puis il se laissa tomber à ses cotés le faisant sursauter.

\- Nolan !

Harry fut sur le point de se redresser mais le blond attrapa son bras.

\- C'est bon. Ils peuvent bien attendre deux minutes.

Son cousin se rassit correctement.

\- Tu as l'intention de rester toute la journée ici ?

\- Non. Ça serait une vraie perte de temps.

Nolan ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Si Harry était son Harry... Il parlerait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Mais ça m'a fait mal.

\- C'était ton serpent. Tu l'emmenais partout. Une fois, on était dans Londres et il s'était glissé dans ton pull. On t'a perdu dans la foule et tu as failli être enlevé, tu sais ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, nos parents non plus apparemment. Mais Lord l'a mordu et il serait mort si tante Lily n'était pas intervenue. Une fois, on s'est disputés et tu m'as dit que Lord valait largement mieux que moi.

Nolan rigola.

\- Je me suis senti très insulté, mais c'était peut-être vrai.

Il y eut un bref silence et de nouveau Nolan reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

\- De quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas assassiné.

\- Non, d'avoir douté de toi.

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

\- Tu es le seul à l'avoir fait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ça rend la situation plus vraie. Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu as osé demander à Louve de t'hypnotiser.

Harry rigola.

\- Ma parole, tu sais tout !

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Je suis amnésique et je ne le suis pas.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu es en avance sur tes cours.

\- Et bien, figure toi que je n'ai rien révisé du tout.

\- Si ma mère savait ça...

\- Et en parfait cousin, tu vas tenir ta langue.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

\- Merci, souffla Harry.

Nolan pressa son épaule contre celle d'Harry.

\- Ça va le faire.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **10 décembre 1991**

 **Il fallait être aveugle pour voir à quel point notre groupe ne tenait pas le coup. Nous avions du mettre le holà sur nos excursions nocturnes parce que mes croyances étaient** **infondées** **. Il y avait bien des professeurs qui faisaient des rondes dans toute l'école. Et le résultat avait été que Dimitri et moi étions punis pour une semaine entière. Une semaine à récurer des salles vides, à nettoyer la volière, à dépoussiérer des armures. Une semaine qui avait du bon : mon rapprochement avec Dimitri et le fait que je sois trop épuisé pour sentir le froid une fois dans le lit.**

 **Mais ça, ça ne concernait pas tout le groupe.**

 **Le froid, la faim et la fatigue formaient un très mauvais mélange et** **n'aidaient** **pas du tout à nous motiver.**

 **\- Il nous reste deux mois, et comme nous sommes derniers… Nous sommes** **interdits** **de retour dans nos familles.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **Les exclamations avaient** **parcouru** **toute la pièce et j'étais aussi surpris. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Dimitri devait sûrement tenir cette information de notre instructeur qui ne se donnait presque plus la peine de venir nous voir. L'idée même de ne pas pouvoir passer mon Noël et mon nouvel an dans ma famille me remplissait de désespoir et c'était une raison suffisante pour ne plus jamais être dernier.**

 **\- On va passer l'hiver ici ? On va mourir de froid.**

 **Dimitri faisait les cents pas dans notre salle commune.**

 **\- J'ai une idée !**

 **Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement.**

 **\- Les filles ! Vous allez sortir tous vos matelas et vos couvertures et vous allez les placer dans la chambre du fond. La dernière chambre qui vous sépare des garçons et nous, nous allons faire de même.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Les deux chambres du fond sont les plus grandes, tous les matelas pourront y entrer. Dégagez les sommiers et vos valises et** **installez** **tous dans une seule chambre.**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'on va dormir toutes** **ensemble** **?**

 **\- Oui ! s'exclama Yuri. La chaleur humaine nous empêchera de devoir utiliser sans cesse des sorts de réchauffement.**

 **\- Mais… Et pour le lit ? Si l'instructeur voit le bazar qu'on fait, il te punira ?**

 **\- Je suis en retenu jusqu'à la fin du mois, une de plus ou de moins, ça ne change pas grands chose. C'est provisoire ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on gagne la prochaine épreuve !**

 **Tous les élèves donnèrent l'impression de reprendre du poil de la bête. Il y eut un énorme remue ménage et en une heure, tous les matelas avaient été** **installés** **dans les deux pièces.**

 **\- Maintenant, Harry et moi avons** **établi** **un planning d'étude. Nous allons bosser ! Vraiment bosser pour ne pas nous faire écraser !**

 **Le mordant avec lequel Dimitri exprimait ses idées ne souffrait aucune plainte et j'étais content pour lui. Puis il se tourna vers moi.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner en retenue ce soir : demain tu as un match de Quidditch.**

 **Je lui fis un clin d'œil.**

 **\- Ne me sous-estime pas !**

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Alors ? demanda Nolan.

Harry referma le journal.

\- Alors on a gagné notre match. Tu le sais, tu as vu mon palmarès.

\- Regulus est vraiment doué. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais autant envoyé en retenue. Tante Lily était désespérée.

\- Il y a une sorte de clause sur Durmstrang. Si j'ai bien compris, aucun élève ne se plaint parce que leurs parents ont vécu ça aussi.

\- Donc tu peux me dire que tu as remporté une coupe de Quidditch, que tu allé souvent en retenue mais pas les raisons ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu m'as déjà posé ce genre de question ?

\- Parce que je l'ai fait et c'est vraiment frustrant. Louve et moi, on te racontait plein de trucs et quand on te posait des questions, tu répondais…

\- « La loi de Durmstrang m'interdit de révéler son système d'éducation ! »

\- Exactement !

Harry se leva pour pousser Nolan et se glisser dans le lit. Après le repas funèbre en l'honneur de Lord, ils étaient tous rentrés chez les Corgan. Pétunia n'en démordait pas : ils n'allaient pas supprimer sa fête d'anniversaire et Harry avait clairement besoin de quelque chose de joyeux pour lui changer les idées.

\- Il te reste beaucoup à lire, encore ?

\- Deux ans, à peu prés. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dimitri ?

\- Tu lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Il ne voulait pas me le dire.

\- Je suppose que c'est encore douloureux.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui en sais plus que moi.

\- Et ça m'amuse.

\- Nolan ! C'est sérieux.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas mon histoire et je ne suis pas légitime pour te la raconter. Je suis sûr que Dimitri ne t'en veut pas d'avoir oublié.

Harry croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à réfléchir à la question. Il essayait vraiment de se souvenir de lui-même mais il fallait croire que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Les trous laissés par la protection de Durmstrang étaient impossibles à combler.

Au final, Harry n'avait que son instinct et jusqu'à présent, ça semblait bien fonctionner.

Cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas de Sirius tombant derrière un voile. Il rêva de Lord : le serpent dormait paisiblement dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. A son réveil, cette image lui réchauffa le cœur.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- J'ai gardé ce serpent avec moi durant des mois à Poudlard pendant qu'il dormait et pendant que… Pendant que…

\- C'est bon, Hagrid.

Harry l'avait coupé avant que ce dernier ne prononce un mot sur Adams _;_ le connaissant et le voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes, il se doutait que le semi-géant se mettrait à parler de chose qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de révéler.

\- C'est tellement triste, Harry… La veille de ton anniversaire ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit ?

\- Non ?

\- Quand on tombe d'un hypogriffe, il faut tout de suite le saluer de nouveau. Je te trouverai un nouveau compagnon ! Aussi fidèle que Lord !

Même s'il doutait que remplacer Lord changerait quelque chose, Harry se permit de lui faire un grand sourire. Il s'était levé avec le cœur en miettes et à présent il était vraiment heureux. Severus, Sirius et Louve étaient arrivés aux premières heures. Tabitah et Charles avaient sauté sur leur lit pour les réveiller et Hagrid était l'un des premiers invités à être arrivé avec un énorme gâteau fait maison. Ce simple geste l'avait rempli de joie et même si le goût était hypothétiquement horrible, Harry savait qu'il en mangerait quand même.

\- Ahem, merci beaucoup…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

Harry et Hagrid furent interrompus par Pétunia qui demanda au garde de chasse de déplacer une table. Harry observa la scène avec un certain plaisir. Le jardin des Corgan ferait office de salle de repas parce que sa tante « attendait beaucoup de monde ». Harry, dans toutes ces préparations, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

On lui avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine. Son père avait disparu il ne savait où et Nolan et Louve avaient décidé de garder la salle des cadeaux à l'œil. Mais Harry était bien trop heureux de voir tout ce monde juste pour son anniversaire. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Sa mère l'avait serré contre lui, tout comme Sirius et même Severus avait eu un mot gentil à son égard.

La veille était à présent un lointain cauchemar.

Il pénétra dans le salon et le bruit de la cheminée se fit entendre. Il vit une tête brune en sortir et ouvrir en grand la bouche.

\- HARRY !

\- Gabriel…

Le garçon se jeta sur lui et le serra avec force. Quelques secondes plus tard, Septimus sortait à son tour en toussant.

\- Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire. Tu as de la chance que ça se passe en juillet, on ne fait pas de fête aussi grande pour nous !

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Sept' râle mais il est content d'être ici !

Harry rigola devant la grimace de Septimus. Juste derrière, il reconnut Cassius Corgan et sa femme Rebecca et fut pris dans une étreinte commune.

\- Il parait que tu as encore fait les quatre-cent coups ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien de bien méchant, juste une perte de mémoire.

\- Très efficace, fit Rebecca en riant.

Bientôt, le salon fut envahi du reste de la famille venant saluer les Corgan et Harry eut du mal à savoir vers qui aller. C'était comme se retrouver chez les Weasley, sauf que c'était chez lui. C'était sa famille.

Sa vie.

\- Trésor, tu aides ta mère à porter les plats ?

Harry se tourna vers sa tante. Elle était toujours aussi rayonnante.

\- Enfin, j'ai cru que je n'aurais rien le droit de faire !

\- C'est cela ! Tout le monde mange, tout le monde travaille.

\- Pourquoi papa utilise pas sa baguette, ça irait plus vite ! tonna Gabriel.

\- Et créer une profonde injustice entre les enfants et les adultes ? Cesse de faire l'enfant, Gabriel, et aide les autres, comme tout le monde.

\- Oui, tante Tunie.

Harry rigola doucement mais le regard perçant de sa tante l'obligea à obéir aussi. Pour une fois, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout.

Quand il sortit de nouveau dans le jardin, il compta les chaises disposées. Il y avait en tout dix neuf places et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en s'approchant de Louve, il manque Regulus mais les deux autres places, c'est pour qui ?!

\- Pour Syracuse et l'auror Chester.

Harry faillit se mordre la langue. Au regard énervé de Louve, c'était un crime d'oublier Syracuse.

\- S'il vient, souffla Nolan qui venait d'arriver. L'auror Chester est du genre à travailler plutôt qu'à s'amuser.

Harry se demandait vraiment d'où venait cet auror Chester. Il n'y avait pas d'auror Chester à son époque. Il avait compris que l'homme avait été un camarade de classe de Severus et Adams. Qu'il était le meilleur ami de Cassius et un très bon ami de ses parents. Mais il semblait aussi que parler de lui était assez épineux. Harry n'osait pas demander pourquoi parce qu'il avait encore la sensation des souvenirs. Celle de l'avoir trouvé fascinant parce qu'il était auror et… Autre chose.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas se poser plus de questions. Il avait juste envie de profiter.

\- Hey, Regulus est arrivé !

Harry le chercha immédiatement des yeux et comprit que Regulus en avait fait de même quand leur regard se croisèrent. L'homme s'approcha rapidement de lui.

\- Et voilà, marmonna Louve, il ne voit que toi.

\- Mais non, tenta Harry.

Mais il fallait croire que Louve avait raison. Le sourire de Regulus s'agrandit quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Harry !

\- Regulus.

\- Tu as l'air… En forme. Sirius m'a dit pour Lord. Est-ce que ça va ? Non, oublie ma question, elle est stupide. Lord était… Vraiment précieux.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Regulus aussi avait connu Lord. Il essaya de chasser la mine sombre qu'il sentait avoir.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Je ne rate aucun de tes anniversaires.

\- Pour m'offrir un nouveau carnet ? Je n'écris pas, Regulus, je ne fais que lire.

\- Tu écriras de nouveau. Plus tard, si tu le veux vraiment.

Harry sourit parce que cette réponse lui convenait parfaitement. Puis un « pouf » détourna leur attention.

Il comprit au « Enfin ! » de sa tante Pétunia que les derniers invités étaient arrivés.

\- Et bien sûr, James Potter est toujours absent !

Mais Harry entendit cette phrase distraitement. Parce qu'un grand garçon blond venait littéralement de se jeter sur lui.

\- Qu'est…

\- Syracuse, tu es un humain ! Pas un loup !

Harry s'était retrouvé par terre mais deux mains l'aidèrent à se redresser et il put enfin observer Syracuse en vrai. L'homme était censé avoir le même âge que les autres adultes mais il avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années à peine. Son visage enfantin était encadré par une masse de cheveux bouclés blonds cendrés et sa peau était couverte de tâches de rousseur. Syracuse affichait un immense sourire.

\- Désolé Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué ! Il paraît que tu es là depuis longtemps ! J'ai senti ton odeur !

\- Euh, d'accord.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai pris la potion hier, j'ai encore un peu de mal à me débarrasser des vieilles habitudes.

\- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- C'est vrai ?! C'est chouette !

Quelque chose au fond d'Harry semblait se réjouir de voir Syracuse aussi heureux. Peut-être était-ce du à l'enfance qu'il avait vécue : être heureux pour Syracuse était la moindre des choses.

\- Oui… Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Deux plaques rouges colorèrent ses joues et Harry le trouva… Mignon.

\- Haha, merci !

\- Bien Syracuse, fit une voix derrière le jeune homme, tu vas pouvoir laisser les autres lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Harry sursauta sous le timbre grave de la voix qui venait de parler. Il se tourna prudemment et leva les yeux sur William Chester.

Il était exactement comme dans les souvenirs du journal. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux dorés perçant. Ses cicatrices sur son visage.

Harry s'attendit à être frappé par une bouffée de sentiments étranges, ceux qui était sortis du journal.

Mais il n'y eut rien.

Il observa l'homme de haut en bas. Il était impressionné, par son statut, son travail et sa prestance. Il était beau, aussi. Harry le pensait naturellement. Mais la petite sensation étrange que son lui avait ressenti ne le touchait pas. Alors Harry comprit qu'il y avait une différence entre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir maintenant et ce que son autre lui avait ressenti avant. William Chester était la seule différence.

Il essaya d'écouter les voix en lui. Mais là aussi, le silence était d'or. Si Harry avait un moment cru comprendre quelque chose, il était de nouveau dans le flou.

Mais quelque chose le frappa. Quelque chose qui aurait pu passer inaperçu s'il n'avait pas était attentif : au poignet de l'auror Chester se trouvait un bracelet, dont la pierre brillante et dorée rappelait étrangement la couleur de ses yeux. Mais ce qui le choqua fut la forme des crocs : semblables aux crochets de son propre bracelet. Alors une idée très simple fit son chemin dans son cerveau. Celui qui lui avait offert ce bracelet était probablement William Chester. La vraie question était : à qui l'avait-il offert ?

A l'enfant Harry ? Ou à Harry Adams ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, fit William.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Harry très sérieusement.

L'auror le considéra gravement avant de reporter son attention sur Syracuse qui semblait trépigner d'impatience.

\- Bon, fit Lily en criant presque, tout le monde à table, maintenant !

\- Lily, dit Severus, ou est passé James ?

\- Il ne va pas tarder et… Tunie, il faut ajouter deux chaises. Non, Syracuse, ne t'assois pas là !

\- Comment ça deux chaises ?! Nous sommes au complet !

\- Pas exactement.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire « pas exactement » ?!

\- Viens, Harry.

Nolan le tira par le bras.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Assieds-toi.

Harry s'assit en bout de table et remarqua que les deux chaises à ses cotés étaient vides. Il lança un regard surpris à Nolan et Louve. Mais avant que ces derniers ne lui disent quelque chose, il entendit une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit Pattenrond bondir hors de la maison.

\- Pile à l'heure ! tonna son père qui suivait l'animal.

Et juste derrière, il reconnut les cheveux blonds de Natasha et le visage ennuyé de Dimitri. Il se leva d'un bond mais resta totalement atterré de les voir. Natasha, elle, ne se priva pas de courir dans sa direction.

\- HARRY !

Elle se jeta contre lui et serra sa nuque en embrassant sa joue.

\- JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE !

Harry rigola en entendant son accent. Puis il se détacha d'elle et braqua son regard sur Dimitri, ce dernier avait ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Mon père a réussi à te traîner ici ?!

\- Je le fais par amour pour toi. Et parce qu'il parait que tu n'es rien sans moi.

Harry renifla avec dédain.

\- Je me demande qui a pu lancer une rumeur aussi idiote.

\- Je me disais bien, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je rentre, alors ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ! Il était le plus pressé !

\- Natasha ! grogna Dimitri.

Mais Natasha préféra répondre en les prenant tous les deux contres elles.

\- Ces vacances vont être du tonnerre !

Dimitri passa une main dans le dos d'Harry en rigolant et Harry en fit de même. Il était au comble du bonheur et rien ne pourrait être meilleur.

Rien si ce n'est Ron et Hermione. Mais Harry avait l'espoir de les voir à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Un espoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, fils.

Harry regarda son père et lui fit le plus éclatant des sourires.

\- Merci, papa.

Tout était parfait.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Si sa tante Pétunia répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas trop gâter un enfant, il devait y avoir des exceptions. Et les anniversaires devaient combler sa retenue.

Parce qu'Harry avait été gâté.

Les Corgan lui avaient offert des billets d'entrée pour observer le parc des dragons sur les îles grecques et Dimitri et Natasha s'étaient presque étouffés en bondissant de joie. La famille de Nolan lui avait ramené une lanterne fée : un objet rare et cher, et Harry avait cru comprendre que c'était un miracle qu'une famille moldue puisse s'en procurer. Regulus lui avait glissé qu'il ferait bien de ne pas l'emmener n' importe où et qu'il lui parlerait de ses effets un peu plus tard.

Severus et Sirius lui avaient offert une veste en cuir qui ressemblait fortement à ce que pouvait porter des motards et derrière il y avait un renard argenté avec un nom qui fit bondir le cœur d'Harry d'une joie intense :

 _Slyfox*_

\- Ton nom de maraudeur et… Dans quelques années, tu auras droit à un engin un peu dangereux pour accompagner tout ça mais ne dis rien à ta mère, lui avait soufflé Sirius.

Harry se doutait un peu de quoi il parlait. Louve ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : de pouvoir passer son permis.

A son plus grand étonnement, William Chester lui avait offert aussi quelque chose.

\- C'est Syracuse qui l'a choisi.

C'était un étui à baguette avec une sangle, le genre de chose que portaient les aurors. Harry avait vu le même sur Maugrey. Mais le sien était en cuir d'un vert sombre avec des gravures en arabesques.

\- Tu peux le mettre autour de ton torse, c'est plus pratique en duel, si tu perds ta veste, ou autour de ta taille, pour ne pas le faire tomber de ta poche. Ça arrive il paraît, avait ajouté Syracuse.

Harry accueillit ce cadeau avec beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Mon cadeau à moi, fit Louve, il aura un peu de retard.

Et Harry ne s'était pas plaint. Il avait en tête de ne pas en souhaiter d'avantage parce que pour lui tout ça était déjà trop.

Regulus, quant à lui, il lui avait offert un petit couteau qui permettait de venir à bout de toutes les serrures. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant cet objet parce que c'était ce que lui avait offert Sirius.

\- C'était le mien, à l'origine.

\- J'en prendrai soin !

\- C'est fait pour t'en servir.

Mais Harry savait qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir fondre dans une serrure du ministère.

Cependant, la véritable surprise arriva deux jours plus tard.

Harry avait fait une exception. Il avait ouvert un des journaux et écrit sur la dernière page, en ajoutant cette date dans un carnet dont ce n'était pas l'année correspondante. Mais il s'en fichait. Cette journée, il avait besoin de la graver.

Regulus ne lui avait pas donné de journal mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait. Alors l'homme lui avait promis de lui apporter.

La fête dura toute la journée et une grande partie de la nuit. Harry retrouva avec plaisir ses échanges avec Dimitri et Natasha et fut surpris de voir que ces derniers s'entendaient bien avec Louve et Nolan. Il avait même compris que son « meilleur ami » semblait sous le charme de Louve.

Il passa une petite partie de la soirée à observer à la dérobé William Chester. Et une seule fois, il vit l'homme rire à une phrase de sa mère et ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti auparavant le toucha à ce moment là : une douce sensation de plaisir de le voir joyeux.

Harry garda ça en mémoire. Ça et le fait vraiment étrange qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il était beau. Il ne se posa cependant pas plus de question parce que beaucoup de chose attirer sans cesse son attention.

Une discussion entre ses parents et les Corgan, une blague de Syracuse, les rires de son petit frère s'amusant avec sa cousine et Gabriel. Les soupirs exaspérés de Septimus et Louve qui n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner parce que l'enfant était Serdaigle et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un Serpentard pour compléter leurs troupes en lançant des paris. Que Tabitah serait une verte et argent et à elle de répondre que c'était très bien comme ça, s'attirant les rires de tout le monde.

Après ça, chacun était reparti. William et Syracuse en premier, suivis de Cassius et Rebecca. Puis ce fut le tour d'Hagrid, qui serra Harry et Charles avec force.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la famille de sa tante et la sienne. Le salon avait alors été réquisitionné pour devenir la chambre de tous les enfants pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- _C'est comme notre première année_ , avait dit Harry, _quand tu as proposé à tout le monde de dormir dans la même chambre._

Dimitri qui était allongé à coté de lui s'était tourné vers lui.

\- _Tu t'en souviens ?_

\- _Non,_ répondit Harry tout bas, _mais je_ _t'expliquerai_ _._

Dimitri avait semblé satisfait de cette réponse.

Le lendemain, James et Lily Potter annonçaient qu'ils passeraient le reste des vacances au manoir Potter, ça rendrait ainsi les choses moins compliquées.

Et ce fut là, durant une nuit passée avec Dimitri et Natasha, qu'Harry découvrit enfin ce fameux secret.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux ! J'espère que ce chapite vous a plu (patapé). N'éhsitez pas à me confier un petit mot huhu !**


	18. Roar

Bonsoir, bonsoir (c'est la nuit là, j'abuse un peu XD).

Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien. J'ai deux choses à dire la première :

\- J'ai mis un asterix sur le nom **SLYFOX,** quand j'ai créé ce surnom je n'avais pas d'équivalent français mais j'en ai trouvé un donc si Prongs est Cornedrue, Padfoot est Patmol, Slyfox est **RENAPAN**. Slyfox ça veut dire renard sournois haha, bon Harry n'est pas si sournois que ça si ?

\- Ensuite deuxième points : Quelqu'un m'a demandé un récapitulatif de quel parents et quel enfant, alors voici pour vous toutes les petites familles :

 **FAMILLE CORGAN** : Cassius Corgan, Rebecca corgan, Septimus Laïalus Corgan (age : 12 ans Serdaigle), Gabriel Antoine Corgan (age : 10 ans)

 **FAMILLE CORGAN-EVANS :** Laïalus Corgan, Pétunia Corgan, Nolan Cassius Corgan (âge : 15 ans Poufsouffle), Tabitah Rose Corgan (âge : 6 ans)

 **FAMILLE BLACK-ROGUE :** Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Louve Lupin (âge : 16 ans Gryffondor)

 **FAMILLE POTTER :** James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry James Potter (âge : 14 ans groupe du renard), Charles Fleamont Potter (âge : 6 ans).

Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair.

Maintenant les reviews aux guest et ensuite le chapitre que vous attendez huhu ! Au fait **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce chapitre, oui oui oui !

 **Mireillelabeille** : Merci à toi pour ta review. En effet l'histoire Harry/William est plus que consommé n_n. C'est un presque nouveau Ryry qu'on a. Enfin pas trop nouveau. Haha je crois que James sait déjà ce qu'il veut. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Lianiria :** Pourquoi avoir tué Lord ? Parce qu'il se faisait vieux le petit serpent dit donc. Et C'était aussi nécessaire u_u. Hahaha, c'était un piège ! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre suivant ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Lassa :** Fourchelangue, fourchelangue…n'allons pas trop vite en besogne veux-tu ? Oh c'est toi qui demandé le récap et bah voilà, vœux exaucé ! Arthur à en effet un meilleur poste mais ça…c'est une autre histoire hoho !

 **Coco :** Pardon, pardon ! On s'y attache vite à ces petites bêtes *snirf*. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu kifferas bien la suite ! Koeur !

 **Aussidagility :** Hahaha, je m'emploie à faire tomber plein d'hypothèse, c'est mon jeu favori !

 **Guest** : Et il arrive ! Ce fameux secret !

 **ROAR**

 **«** Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die »

Born to be wild. Steppenwolf

.

.

\- _Alors ?_

 _\- Il s'est_ _endormi_ _,_ enfin.

Harry referma la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait au manoir Potter. Celle là même où il avait dormi dès son arrivée en Angleterre.

Natasha et Dimitri étaient tous les deux en pyjama et assis en tailleur sur l'énorme lit posé au centre de la pièce. Harry s'empressa de les rejoindre en souriant et son amie l'accueillit en le frappant avec un oreiller. Harry répondit en faisant de même et s'en suivit une bataille où il tenta de pouffer de rire en silence.

A ce moment là, Harry ne se souciait plus d'avoir quatorze, dix-huit ou quarante ans. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent normal et ça lui allait très bien.

\- _Bon_! coupa Dimitri. _Ça suffit les gosses !_

\- _Tu n'es pas drôle, Dim'._

 _\- Ça fait trois ans que tu me dis la même chose, change de disque, 'Cha !_

Mais ils avaient tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça en premier du visage de Dimitri.

\- _Harry Pottah !_

 _\- Oui, chef_ ! fit Harry.

\- _Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ?_

Harry prit à son tour son air le plus sérieux. Il avait réfléchi, longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait à Natasha et Dimitri. Il en avait même parlé à Nolan, qui l'avait conseillé avec partialité : il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr que ses mots ne rendraient pas les choses difficiles.

Harry avait alors décidé qu'il ne parlerait pas de sa vie d'avant. Ça ne concernait pas Natasha ni Dimitri, mais sa perte de mémoire les concernait. Il ne pouvait pas mentir là-dessus et il voulait que ses amis comprennent qu'il ne serait peut-être plus tout à fait le même.

Il avait alors écouté les voix, mais rien. Aucun son, et Harry avait remarqué que cela faisait un moment que plus rien ne se battait en lui. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses propres décisions à présent.

 _\- Si._

Natasha et Dimitri bougèrent légèrement, prêts à attendre une histoire dramatique.

\- _J'ai perdu la mémoire._

 _\- A d'autres_ , Sherlock, fit Natasha.

 _\- Je l'ai vraiment_ _perdue_ _. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, pas de subite récupération. J'ai oublié. Oublié notre rencontre, il se tourna vers Natasha, oublié nos vacances, nos jeux, nos inventions. Je n'ai plus rien._

Cette fois-ci, le visage auparavant rieur de Natasha se froissa tristement.

 _\- J'avais compris…_

 _\- Mais... J'ai des sensations. Je sais qui je suis. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais... Mais je le sais. Ce ne sont pas des flash-back ou des éclairs de souvenir. Je le savais en me réveillant._

\- _L'autre garçon le savait aussi_ , dit Dimitri. _La magie qui vise la mémoire est changeante et_ _traître_ _. Vous vous souvenez de votre langue, de_ _choses basiques_ _, que vous êtes des sorciers. Mais vous ne vous souvenez pas des noms, des moments vécus. Quand on a un peu travaillé ensemble, tu reprenais tes marques assez vite._

 _\- C'est exact. Ma mère suppose que c'est l'effet de la protection de Durmstrang. C'est un sort qui vise à perdre ceux qui_ _tentent_ _de pénétrer sur les terres de l'école, pas_ _supprimer_ _toute la mémoire. C'est sensé désorienter d'abord._

 _\- Mais si l'école pense à une attaque, c'est un sort plus puissant qui se met en place ?_

 _\- C'est ce que mes parents pensent._

 _\- C'est logique aussi._

 _\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Harry se souvenait de Durmstrang !_

 _\- Non, il a déduit qu'il était à Durmstrang, parce qu'il a compris qu'on parlait Russe et qu'on était dans une école de magie parce qu'il se souvenait de qui il était._

 _\- Oh, c'est vrai,_ fit Natasha penaude.

 _\- Ce qui me fait dire que c'est une autre facette du sort. Ceux qui ont été_ _touchés_ _ne sont que des élèves et nous étions à l'intérieur de l'enceinte._

 _\- Donc il se peut que le sort de protection_ _ait_ _réagit bizarrement parce que l'école ne peut pas s'attaquer aux élèves._

 _\- Ce qui explique que les trois élèves, dont toi Harry,_ _aient_ _réagi_ _différemment, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Je crois que c'est ça._

 _\- Tu ne savais pas qui on était,_ poursuivit Natasha, _mais tu savais qu'on comptait pour toi._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Comment sais-tu que tu ne retrouveras pas ta mémoire ?_

 _\- J'ai demandé à Louve de m'hypnotiser._

Dimitri écarquilla les yeux.

 _\- Tu lui as demandé ? Et elle a accepté ?_

 _\- Oui. Et ce n'était franchement pas joyeux. Mon esprit est un gruyère. Il y a des flashs qui ont du sens parce que je savais qui était qui. Mais impossible de savoir les circonstances ou les événements qui ont amené à ces flashs. C'était comme voir des lumières dans le noir, je sais que c'est lumineux mais je n'en connais pas la source._

 _\- D'accord,_ fit sombrement Dimitri, _mais tu as dit… Quand on a dormi tous ensemble le soir de ton anniversaire... Tu te souvenais ?_

 _\- Pas exactement._

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa valise, il fouilla dedans et en sortit les deux carnets.

\- _Oh, je les reconnais !_ s'écria Natasha. _Ton manuel avec plein de pages blanches, qui ne sert à rien._

 _\- C'est vrai,_ rajouta Dimitri, _je t'ai vu écrire dedans mais une fois je l'ai ouvert et c'était blanc._

 _\- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui_ _peux_ _voir ce qui est_ _écrit_ _. Enfin… Il n'y a rien d'écrit à proprement parlé._

 _\- Ce sont des journaux intimes, c'est ça ? C'est grâce à ça que tu te souviens !_

 _\- Oui,_ souffla Harry.

Dimitri s'empara d'un des journaux.

 _\- Ce sont les plus vieux._

 _\- Oui, celui-ci est le premier, offert lors de mes dix ans._

 _\- Donc tu peux lire tes journées uniquement depuis ta dixième année ?_

 _\- Je ne lis pas. Ça fonctionne comme une pensine._

Harry leur expliqua alors ce qu'il avait vu, comment il replongeait dans ses propres souvenirs. Les sensations qui restaient avec lui, les sentiments qui continuaient à faire battre son cœur. La précision des souvenirs qu'il vivait. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu : leur rentrée mouvementée, ses retenus avec Dimitri, les bains laborieux dans les éviers de la cuisine. La première défaite.

 _\- Et tu t'es arrêté là ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai laissé les autres en Russie. Je n'ai pas_ _fini_ _la deuxième année._

 _\- Oh Harry, quelle chance ! J'aimerais vraiment revivre ça !_

Dimitri grogna.

 _\- Tu veux surtout revivre tes prouesses au Quidditch !_

Harry prit un air offusqué.

 _\- Ne me racontez pas, je n'ai pas lu !_

 _\- En fait, ça irait plus vite si on te disait tout._

 _\- Et tu y penses, à mes sensations ?!_

Dimitri haussa les épaules.

 _\- Tout ça ne change pas grand-chose à ton état actuel. Je veux dire… On dirait une discussion banale qu'on aurait pu avoir normalement._

 _\- Oui, comme si tu avais juste pris un coup sur la tête et qu'on était en train de se demander pourquoi ta bosse ne désenflait pas._

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Tout le monde_ _dit_ _ça._

 _\- Je pense qu'on est bien placé pour savoir_ _s'il_ _y avait eu de réelles répercussions, Harry._

 _\- Dimitri_ _a_ _raison ! Andreï est allé voir le troisième élève à l'hôpital de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il se souvient qu'il est un sorcier. On lui a rappelé qu'il était à Durmstrang et il a trouvé ça normal, mais il ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, de sa sœur, de son passé. Il parait qu'il a un précepteur pour voir_ _s'il_ _a un retard mental et apparemment non._

 _\- Donc il va retourner à Durmstrang ?_

 _\- Rien ne l'en empêche. Le vrai souci, ce n'est pas de savoir si ça nous gêne nous, mais si toi tu te sens lésé et perdu. Est-ce que tu l'es ?_

Harry papillonna des yeux. Depuis qu'il était dans cette réalité, c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça.

 _\- Je ne me sens pas perdu,_ finit-il par dire.

 _\- Et tu penses que ça aurait été plus dur sans ces journaux ?_

Harry se posa la question. Aurait-il mieux accepté toute cette histoire ? Peut-être pas... Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été seul ou mal entouré. Il y avait des tas de personnes prêtes à tout lui rappeler et Harry se sentait… Bien.

Il se sentait lui. De plus en plus. Il aurait mis plus de temps sans les journaux mais il devait avouer que la séance d'hypnose même infructueuse lui avait laissé entrevoir qu'il ne venait pas de nulle part.

Non, la seule ombre au tableau restait encore et toujours Voldemort... Et son besoin de comprendre pourquoi c'était lui dans ce corps. Il voulait comprendre, même s'il acceptait que ça doive être sa vie. Même s'il se faisait à l'idée que ça soit lui pour toujours, qu'il était son propre horcruxe. Il voulait comprendre comment cela était arrivé exactement.

 _\- Harry ?_

Harry secoua la tête.

 _\- Je pense, oui. Mais maintenant je suis bien… Donc, vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas me souvenir ?_

 _\- On a toute une vie pour s'en faire de_ _nouveaux_ _!_ S'extasia Natasha.

\- _Et puis comme dirait Rafiki… C'est du passé._

Harry en resta bouche bée.

 _\- Tu cites « Le roi lion »._

 _\- Harry… C'est son dessin animé favori. Vous l'avez vu ensemble l'année dernière, vous connaissez les paroles par cœur._

La bouche d'Harry s'agrandit encore plus. Il n'avait pas vu de télé en Russie, peut-être était-elle cachée dans un meuble et il avait eu trop à faire pour se soucier d'un écran. Dans son propre passé, voir un film au cinéma ou à la télé lui était interdit, impossible et quand il passait ses vacances chez les Weasley, il avait tout un tas d'autres activités plus stimulantes.

\- Oh, fit Natasha, _je vois très bien ce que ce visage annonce._

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Harry.

\- _Une soirée film_ , dit Dimitri.

\- _Vraiment ?!_

 _\- Ce sont les vacances, pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça ?_

 _\- On va le faire_ , répondit Harry très sérieusement.

Il avait envie de le faire. Terriblement.

\- _C'est très bien tout ça_ , grinça Dimitri, _mais ce n'était pas le réel but de notre_ _venue_ _, n'est-ce pas 'Cha ?_

\- _Oh oui_ , fit Natasha avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, _oh par Yaga Harry ! Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas et que tu le verras si tu continues à lire tes journaux…_

\- _Tu verras surtout une nuée_ _d'échecs_ _qui s'étend sur presque trois années._

Natasha acquiesça solennellement en fermant les yeux.

 _\- De tympans percés._

 _-_ _D'étouffements_ _._

 _\- De goûts acres dans la bouche._

 _\- De trop nombreuses retenues pour avoir_ _traîné_ _de façon suspecte dans la bibliothèque de l'école._

 _\- Et dans les quartiers des professeurs, ce qui est… Interdit._

 _-_ _De modifications élémentaires dangereuses_ _pour avoir des conditions de création_ _adéquates_ _._

 _\- Ce qui aurait pu nous amener en prison. Heureusement que je suis un génie._

Et Dimitri glissa un regard torve à Natasha qui pouffa.

 _\- Vous avez fini, là ?_

 _\- Harry… Je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne te souviennes pas de nos actes manqués et de la souffrance perpétuelle que cela a engendré._

 _\- Ne lui en dis pas plus, 'Cha, on veillera à ce qu'il lise comme il faut ses journaux et on sera là pour voir sa tête à chaque fois qu'il se rendra compte des nombreuses erreurs qui auraient pu être_ _évitées_ _._

 _\- Cela dit... On a fait ça dans le même temps que ton père._

Et Natasha leva le nez en l'air avec fierté, ce qui laissa à Harry le temps de doucement comprendre de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

\- _Le même temps que mon père ?_

Dimitri se pencha vers lui.

 _\- Un indice ? Si ça se sait, on pourra être dans le livre des records Russe._

 _\- Un autre indice… Ça fait de nous la deuxième génération de_ _maraudeurs_ _._

 _\- Je vous ai parlé de ça ?!_

 _\- Oui, mon grand !_ s'amusa Natasha.

Et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas… Vous n'avez pas… Ce n'est…_

 _\- Oh, grave ça dans ta mémoire Cha ! Un Potter qui perd ses mots !_

 _\- C'est si rare !_

Harry sentit son cœur raté une multitude de battements.

 _\- On a_ _réussi_ _?_

Il avait l'impression que sa voix venait de très loin _;_ il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir formulé sa phrase correctement.

 _\- On a_ _réussi_ _et je pense qu'elle est parfaite. Montre-nous ça, 'Cha !_

Natasha bondit hors du lit et se jeta sur la petite sacoche qu'elle avait prise avec elle puis en versa le tout sur les draps au milieu d'eux. Alors, Harry vit les trois fioles chacune entourée d'un morceau de parchemin avec leurs noms, dont le contenu était un liquide d'un rouge sang.

 _\- L'orage_ _a_ _éclaté pendant que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie. Ça a duré une heure. Nous avons cru que si c'était nous qui allions chercher ta fiole ça ne fonctionnerait pas, mais ça a marché._

Harry regardait à présent un peu trop avidement les potions.

 _\- On aurait du les_ _boire_ _immédiatement après les avoir_ _trouvées_ _. J'ai jeté un sort de stase permanent dessus. Un sort appris en cours d'ouverture sur la magie donc…_

 _\- Un sort de magie noir,_ compléta Harry.

Dimitri et Natasha oublièrent d'être surpris.

 _\- Vu que tu ne te souvenais de rien et qu'il y a pas mal de_ _changements_ _, on a gardé les fioles. On ne comptait pas les_ _boire_ _sans toi._

 _\- Vous auriez pu…_

 _\- Si la potion est_ _alternée_ _ou mauvaise, on sera trois_ _êtres difformes_ _et on terrorisera les non-mages,_ plaisanta Natasha.

Harry rigola.

\- _Mais ça me semble parfait,_ ajouta t-elle, _après tous les efforts qu'on a fournis…_

Dimitri prit la fiole à son nom et la lui donna.

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !_

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 _\- Tu as acheté une nouvelle baguette ?_

Harry baissa les yeux sur celle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

 _\- C'est Lord qui l'avait dans son corps._

Dimitri et Natasha le regardèrent un peu tristement.

 _\- Je suis désolée, Harry._

 _\- Moi aussi. Mais il parait qu'il a vécu plus longtemps que nécessaire._

Harry se voulait rassurant mais aucun de ses amis n'était dupe. Alors il décida de ne plus en parler. C'était plus facile que de se souvenir que Lord lui avait tenu compagnie toutes les nuits depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Ou encore que le serpent était le dernier gardien de la mémoire d'Harry Adams.

 _\- On commence ?_

Dimitri leva le nez et Harry suivit son mouvement. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à être patients. Ils s'étaient alors extirpés du manoir Potter pour se rendre dans l'immense parc.

 _\- Au cas où l'un de nous se transforme en éléphant_ , avait dit Natasha.

Et Dimitri lui avait rappelé les incantations à prononcer, dont Harry s'était souvenu dès qu'il lui avait dit les premiers mots.

 _\- Bien, je retire le sort de stase._

Le brun agita sa baguette et murmura un sort un peu long. Et une couche grise qui n'était alors jusque là pas visible se détacha des fioles pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. Ils pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes sur leurs cœurs et prononcèrent d'une même voix :

\- _Amato Animo Animato Animagus !_

Et ils burent leurs fioles.

Ce ne fut pas douloureux, ce fut littéralement atroce. Harry ne vit pas ses deux amis tomber parce qu'il s'était lui aussi écroulé au sol. Il ferma durement les yeux et grinça des dents, le son était aigu à ses oreilles.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait décidé de ne plus rester dans son corps tant il battait vite.

 _Trop_ vite.

Harry tenta d'attraper quelque chose mais sa main rencontra juste l'herbe de l'immense jardin.

Puis il le vit. Une image fugace, rapide. Elle se matérialisa doucement dans sa tête et tout sembla s'arrêter.

Il était figé et l'animal en face de lui l'était aussi.

Non, pas l'animal en face de lui. C'était lui l'animal.

Et la douleur le frappa de nouveau. Harry écarquilla les yeux pour voir ses mains se couvrir d'une fourrure noire. Il sentit sa peau se détacher de lui, le tissu de ses vêtements s'enfoncer dans son corps. Il crut entendre le cri de Natasha, ou peut-être était-ce celui de Dimitri ?

Ou même le sien ?

Sa mâchoire craqua. En fait, tous ses os craquaient et ça faisait un bruit infernal.

Pour lui, la transformation dura des heures et des heures alors qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une dizaine de minutes entre le moment où il avait bu la potion et celui où il se retrouvait au sol, tétanisé. Il entendait encore son cœur pulser avec force. Il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et même s'il savait ce qu'il était, son esprit n'appréhendait pas du tout le changement de son corps.

Il essaya de matérialiser dans sa tête la forme qu'il avait. Chacun de ses membres qu'il avait déjà et les nouveaux qui avaient poussé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements qu'il décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne pensait pas que la transformation pouvait aller jusqu'à ses sens. Mais il fallait croire que si. Parce qu'il distinguait son environnement à la perfection. Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant, il avait l'impression que le monde était clair, quoiqu'un peu flou.

Et les sons…

Harry sentit ses oreilles s'agiter dans tous les sens et il se força à ne pas tourner la tête dans toutes les directions. A la place, il se concentra sur les gémissements et fit un mouvement de la tête pour en découvrir la nature. Sans oser se lever ou bouger plus que ça.

A coté de lui, il y avait un chien. Pas un énorme chien comme Sirius, non : c'était un Husky. Au pelage clair, blanc ou gris pâle, supposa Harry. Le chien était allongé au sol et il pouvait voir son corps se lever et s'abaisser, signe d'une respiration rapide et Harry était sûr d'être dans le même état. Le chien gémit une nouvelle fois et Harry remarqua quelque chose. S'il ne comprenait rien littéralement, il devinait. Il savait que le chien souffrait tout comme lui. Et quelqu'un d'autre souffrait à coté.

Il essaya de déplacer sa tête et poussa un son plaintif. Tout en cherchant Natasha des yeux, il tenta de mouvoir autre chose que sa tête. Ses pattes ou sa queue.

Mais rien n'y fit. Ça lui faisait mal.

Et enfin il la vit. Ou du moins il pensait que c'était elle. Parce que Natasha était devenue une petite masse noire et sombre. Il crut d'abord que c'était une sorte de gros rat, ou de chaton mais quand elle étira ses ailes membraneuses, il comprit ce qu'elle était.

Une chauve-souris.

Harry voulut éclater de rire mais à la place, un jappement s'échappa de sa gueule. Natasha lui répondit par un crissement qui lui donna des frissons désagréables.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu'il put.

Il fallait qu'il se lève. Il le fallait.

Il commença par son arrière train et s'étira d'un coup. La douleur fut fulgurante dans toute sa colonne vertébrale mais une fois qu'elle passa, il se redressa la tête haute. Ses oreilles ne cessaient de bouger à l'affut du moindre son. Il entendait tout et n'importe quoi. La respiration de Dimitri, le bruit de frottement des ailes de Natasha. Des animaux qui creusaient sous la terre, ou des battements d'ailes dans les arbres.

Sans parler des odeurs... L'herbe, le bois, les plantes. L'odeur de ses amis. Celle de l'humidité et du froid. C'était grisant.

Il voulait bondir, courir, grogner et japper.

Entre-temps, Dimitri s'était redressé aussi. Il était plus grand et plus gros que lui et pour commencer, il décida de le taquiner. Son ami s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa queue. Harry sentit ses crocs se perdre dans sa fourrure et décida de jouer à son tour. Il se tourna et mordilla une des pattes du chien qui fit un bond souple.

Enfin, Harry se dirigea vers Natasha qui étirait toujours ses ailes. Du bout de sa truffe, il la poussa, essayant de lever son corps. La jeune fille se redressa un peu et mordit son museau. Harry fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses chauve-souris avec le nez en fleur, mais plus à un petit renard volant.

Il laissa l'animal étendre de nouveau ses ailes et les battre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que ce soit effectif mais elle se mit alors à virevolter autour d'eux et de se poser maladroitement sur le dos de Dimitri. Son ami aboya de mécontentement et fit quelques sauts pour s'en débarrasser. Harry leur tournait autour, amusé. Mais en vérité, il n'avait qu'une hâte voir ce qu'il était devenu.

Il se mit à courir en direction du manoir.

Comme c'était délicieux ! L'herbe sous ses pattes, le vent dans ses poils... Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait courir comme ça pour l'éternité.

Il vit une ombre sur le coté et comprit que Dimitri allait le dépasser, ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry tenta de redoubler d'efforts, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

Son ami aboya, victorieux, Natasha toujours accrochée sur son dos. Harry arriva à leur hauteur et les gratifia d'un grognement.

Ils observèrent tous les trois la porte du jardin qu'ils avaient laissée entrouverte et Harry s'engouffra dans le manoir endormi en premier.

Dimitri donna un coup de museau sur son arrière train et Harry jappa, surpris. Il répondit en se tournant et en mordant le cou de Dimitri qui se contenta de lever la tête en reculant.

Harry lâcha sa proie qui n'en avait que le nom et se mit à gambader dans les couloirs immenses. Pour le moment, il se fichait de redevenir lui-même. Il était bien, vraiment bien comme ça.

Il vit Natasha voler au dessus de sa tête et disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve devant un immense miroir sur pied.

Elle avait collé les griffes de ses ailes sur la glace et tournait la tête pour s'observer avec intérêt.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de son reflet : il était un renard. Ça ne l'étonna pas. Ce qui était étonnant était plutôt la couleur de son poil : totalement noir et ses yeux brillaient d'un vert plus lumineux que ses propres pupilles.

Harry marcha en long en face du miroir observant comme sa queue bouger. Il ouvrit la gueule pour estimer ses canines. Derrière lui, Dimitri s'était assis, il n'avait pas besoin de faire le tour de la question. Il était un husky blanc avec des yeux d'un bleu électrique.

Alors Harry s'assit à son tour. Et ils fixèrent tous les trois leurs images. D'abord en silence.

Puis ils se mirent à sauter, aboyer, émettre des bruits perçants, laissant éclater leur joie d'avoir réussi.

Ils se mordillèrent, se chamaillèrent comme des enfants sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre, dévoilant un Charles au visage endormi.

\- Qu'est…

Il s'arrêta de parler. Se frotta les yeux. Se tourna pour regarder derrière lui, reposa son regard sur eux et ouvrit la bouche en grand.

Puis il détala dans les couloirs et Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se mit à courir après son petit frère mais c'était trop tard, l'enfant criait déjà.

\- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! Y'A DES ANIMAUX !

Harry se figea quand il vit une autre porte s'ouvrir. Dimitri, qui courait derrière lui le percuta de plein fouet et Natasha se posa comme une reine sur sa tête.

\- C'est quoi ce… Charles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Sa mère venait de passer à travers la porte et les lumières du couloir s'étaient allumées d'un coup, aveuglantes.

Harry geignit.

\- Oh… Par Merlin !

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur eux et ils n'osèrent pas bouger d'un pouce. Son père détacha sa silhouette de la chambre et il lui fallut vraiment très peu de temps pour comprendre.

Trois adolescents. Trois animaux.

\- Regarde maman ! Plein d'animaux ! Ils sont a qui ?! On peut les garder !

Pour la première fois, Harry vit sa mère à court de mots. Et pour couronner le tout, Pattenrond qui devait dormir s'approcha d'eux en ronronnant, heureux d'avoir de nouveaux camarades.

La réaction de son père en revanche fut tout autre.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Sirius !

\- JAMES !

Son père s'agenouilla immédiatement prés d'eux. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tellement grand qu'Harry en avait chaud au cœur.

James frotta le pelage de Dimitri et étudia Natasha.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ils l'on fait ! Tous seuls ! Je le savais !

Harry se sentit soulever du sol et son père plongea son nez dans sa fourrure.

\- C'est mon fils ! Oh bon sang, oh bon sang !

\- James Potter, repose ce renard immédiatement !

\- Mais Lily ! C'est Harry !

Et son père le tendit à bout de bras vers sa mère qui plissa les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu es dans un sacré pétrin, mon garçon.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Lily Potter les avait tous réunis dans le salon. Elle avait récupéré leurs baguettes pour les mettre en face d'eux.

Harry, Dimitri qui étaient les deux animaux les plus expressifs, avaient leurs oreilles tombantes et la queue basse. Natasha lissait son poil avec sa langue sans se soucier de rien.

Derrière, il pouvait voir Charles et Pattenrond s'impatienter, prêts à jouer avec eux et son père les regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Retransformez- vous.

Harry ouvrit la gueule et attrapa sa baguette, Dimitri en fit de même et Natasha lança un petit son aigu.

\- Oui, toi aussi…Tu es qui ? Natasha ou Dimitri ?

Dimitri aboya, ce qui n'aida pas et la mère d'Harry se massa les tempes.

\- Peu importe. Faites-ce que je dis.

\- Tu peux le faire mon grand ! s'extasia son père.

Harry ferma alors les yeux et se rappela des instructions à suivre. Il devait se visualiser lui. Durant un infime instant, il se vit comme avant, trop maigre avec des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice sur le front. Mais il dut faire un effort presque surhumain pour se souvenir de sa forme d'aujourd'hui. Du fait qu'il n'était pas sous alimenté, qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Que sa cicatrice était ailleurs.

Il devait se souvenir de lui.

Et lentement, vraiment lentement, il sentit ses os, sa chair et sa peau s'étendre.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était plus comme si quelqu'un palpait et écrasait sa peau pour l'étirer. Et lorsqu'il aperçut enfin ses doigts, il poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement.

Harry se redressa et remarqua que Dimitri et Natasha étaient déjà redevenus eux-mêmes.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

\- Oh, c'était… GENIAL ! cria Natasha.

Harry et Dimitri rigolèrent tous les deux.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !? les coupa sa mère. Ça ne fait même pas trois jours que vous êtes ensemble et vous êtes déjà en train de… Ça aurait pu être extrêmement dangereux !

\- Mais non, madame Potter, Harry savait ce qu'il faisait !

Lily le fusilla du regard et Harry se sentit tout petit.

\- Tu as entraîné tes amis là dedans !? Je te croyais plus intelligent !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire, parce que sa mère parlait de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire.

\- Je vous assure, madame Potter, que j'ai vraiment insisté pour le faire ! Harry est juste trop gentil pour me refuser quoi que ce soit !

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête !? Et toi, elle se tourna vers James, dis quelque chose !

James avait les sourcils froncés mais il finit par se manifester.

\- Pourquoi une chauve-souris ?!

\- A cause de Batman, fit Natasha heureuse qu'on lui demande.

\- James…

Son père se leva et attrapa les épaules de sa femme.

\- Mon fils et ses amis sont devenus des animagi parfaits ! Tu es la mère d'un enfant doué qui a réussi sa première transformation sans encombre et ce dans la plus pure illégalité. Tu imagines un seul instant tous les efforts et toutes les prouesses qu'il faut faire pour arriver à un tel résultat ? Lily, leur punition… C'est tous les échecs qu'ils ont du subir avant d'y parvenir.

Le ton presque réprobateur de James les étonna et sa mère les regarda brièvement avant de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi je savais que ça arriverait, par Merlin ! Chaque année, j'espérais qu'il ne ferait pas ça. J'y ai vraiment cru… Mais je suppose… Que ça devait arriver !

\- Parfait !

Le sourire de son père devint alors plus sournois.

\- Donc… Lequel d'entre vous est le plus rapide ?!

Et sur ses mots, il courut vers la porte fenêtre et avant qu'ils ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, un énorme cerf se retrouva dans le jardin. Harry, Dimitri et Natasha regardèrent Lily Potter et celle-ci fit un simple geste de la main pour leur dire qu'ils avaient quartier libre.

Aucun d'eux n'attendit plus longtemps et ils réitérèrent l'expérience d'une transformation douloureuse avant de rejoindre James Potter. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à courir, jouer, aboyer, voler, sauter dans tous les sens.

Une nuit qui rendit Harry fou de joie.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- « Ecoute mon petit secret… C'est moi qui ai tué Mufasa »

\- « Nooonnn »

\- Oh la ferme !

Natasha jeta le coussin qu'elle tenait sur Dimitri et Louve et ces derniers évitèrent le projectile sans encombre, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, prêts à répéter les prochaines paroles du film.

\- Dimitri… Tu pleures.

Son ami se tourna choqué vers Nolan.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être meurtri pas la mort de Mufasa ? Même si ça fait trente minutes que ce passage est passé ?

\- Et que tu es sorti de la pièce pour ne pas voir cette scène, ajouta Harry.

\- Je ne pleure pas !

\- Moi si, renifla Louve.

Elle essuya ses yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé et tenant le coussin que venait de lancer Natasha. Harry et Nolan rigolèrent avant de reprendre le film là où ils l'avaient laissé.

C'était une après-midi comme jamais Harry n'aurait pensé vivre. Le genre de journée qui le faisait se sentir heureux d'être vivant. Nolan, Louve et Tabitah avaient débarqué au manoir Potter et Harry leur avait annoncé le programme avec fierté. C'était le quatrième film qu'ils regardaient, il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps devant un écran mais ils auraient pu le faire jusque tard dans la nuit.

\- Bon, ça suffit, les gosses !

\- Papa !

James passa devant eux alors que le générique du Roi Lion défilait sur la télé.

\- Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et je ne veux plus voir mes enfants ici. On a un immense parc, des tas de balais ! Allez prendre l'air !

\- Ouais, faites donc ça !

Cette fois-ci c'était Sirius qui venait de parler. Harry remarqua que son parrain tenait un énorme saladier rempli de pop-corn.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? siffla Louve.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans le canapé à coté d'elle.

\- Tout simplement que vous avez épuisé vos heures d'appareil moldu.

\- Dites plutôt que c'est votre tour, rigola Nolan.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Les adolescent levèrent les yeux au ciel mais se retirèrent du canapé sans faire plus d'histoire. Harry suivit la troupe des jeunes gens non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son père, ce dernier se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il n'avait pas encore dit à Nolan et Louve qu'il était devenu un animagus. La raison principale, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils réagiraient. S'il se fiait à son instinct, Harry pensait que Louve lui en voudrait d'avoir fait ça sans elle. Tandis que Nolan sifflerait juste, impressionné.

\- On pourrait rejoindre ta mère au lac Harry, lui dit Natasha.

\- Et rester avec les deux petits démons !

\- Mon frère n'est pas un démon, s'insurgea Harry. Ta sœur, par contre...

Nolan tenta de lui faire un croche-pied et Harry l'évita en riant.

\- On aurait du demander si on pouvait se promener sur le chemin de Traverse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- On peut faire ça ?

Nolan le regarda sombrement.

\- Non, on ne peut pas. Se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse sans adulte, il n'y a que Louve pour proposer une chose aussi idiote.

\- N'importe quoi, on ne va pas se perdre dans la forêt, c'est un endroit sûr, nos parents y ont passé presque toute leur adolescence !

Plus Harry y réfléchissait et plus il trouvait ça tentant. S'il avait croisé Olivier Dubois, peut-être croiserait-il Ron ou Hermione.

\- Si on peut y aller, alors allons-y, tenta Natasha.

\- On peut prendre la cheminée du grand salon.

\- Faisons ça, je suis curieux de voir ce que Londres a de mieux que Saint-Pétersbourg.

Louve donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Dimitri et ce dernier fit semblant d'avoir mal mais Harry n'était pas dupe, ses joues étaient roses. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans le grand salon du manoir, seul Nolan traînait des pieds.

\- Nolan ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, Harry. Prévenons au moins ton père.

Harry secoua doucement la tête d'incompréhension.

\- C'est le chemin de Traverse, Nolan… Qu'est- ce qu'il peut bien arriver ?

Nolan lui attrapa alors le bras pour l'approcher de lui et lui parler discrètement.

\- Hermione Granger est en Italie pour tout le mois…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne…

\- Pas avec moi, le coupa Nolan, si nous n'étions pas là tu aurais déjà transplané chez les Weasley, non ?

Harry en resta bouche-bée, Nolan le regardait durement et pendant un infime instant, il se demanda si son cousin lui en voulait.

\- Tu…

\- Vous venez ou pas ?

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Louve s'emparer d'une petite sacoche.

\- On vient, Harry retira sèchement son bras de la poigne de Nolan.

Il s'avança le premier et fouilla dans la bourse que lui tendait Louve et se positionna devant la cheminée.

La phrase de Nolan l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. C'était vrai qu'il pensait sans cesse à ses meilleurs amis. C'était vrai que retrouver la chaleur et l'ambiance du foyer des Weasley le tentait énormément. Mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il vivait là. Le fait que Nolan sous-entende qu'il voulait juste être ailleurs était douloureux et insultant.

Harry se doutait bien que le fils de sa tante avait sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter. Mais il était buté et Nolan devait être pareil. Alors Harry supposait que même s'ils s'entendaient bien, leurs prises de bec devaient être mémorables.

Il s'engouffra pourtant dans la cheminée et au moment où il se tourna, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement : sa mère se tenait dans l'entrée du salon et son visage était un masque blanc et sans émotion.

\- Harry ! s'impatienta Louve. C'est « chemin de Traverse », au cas ou tu aurais oublié !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il est oublié Louve.

La jeune fille sursauta, comme tous les autres.

\- Tante Lily…

Lily Potter s'avança vers eux et délicatement elle retira la sacoche des mains de la jeune fille et récupéra la poudre de cheminette de celles de son fils.

\- Soyez des anges… Allez jouer dehors. Restez allongés sur vos lits en écoutant je ne sais quelle musique. Faites autre chose que d'essayer de vous échapper en douce pour nourrir votre soif de liberté. Harry… Je peux te parler ?

Harry passa devant les autres et capta le regard « je te l'avais dit » de Nolan, qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'Hermione. Il suivit sa mère dans les couloirs du manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'amène vers une pièce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter. Lily lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait juste une vasque et Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était la pensine des Potter.

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'Harry Adams était mon fils… Que tu étais mon fils, je t'ai aimé encore plus que je ne t'aimais déjà à l'époque. Quand j'ai appris tout ce qu'Harry Adams a fait, tout ce que tu as fait pour que nous vivions en paix et tranquillement et vivant… Je t'ai aimé encore plus.

Harry n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'à bien y regarder sa mère semblait furieuse. Elle parlait d'un ton monocorde et se tenait droite devant la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle.

\- Quand Regulus est parti avec toi pour te cacher… C'était le pire sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti. La perte, l'abandon, tout ce qu'Adams a fait pour garder sa vie secrète. En me laissant avec juste cette phrase « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es précieuse ». Tu ne le sais pas non plus, Harry…Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'es précieux.

\- Maman…

\- Je n'ai pas fini !

Harry se tût, comprenant doucement ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Tu es mon fils. Tu étais mon fils. Peu importe dans quel espace temps ou je ne sais quoi. Je reconnais tes yeux, je reconnais ton visage, ta voix, ton odeur. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes partis vivre en Russie, Harry, c'est toi. T'éloigner de Londres pour t'éloigner du danger. D'une possible vengeance de je ne sais quel mangemort ! Durmstrang possède une telle protection magique... Et il y a une autre raison. L'autre raison c'était pour que tous ceux qui avaient connu Harry Adams oublient son visage. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda durement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment était ta vie avant. Je ne sais rien de toutes les dures épreuves que tu as traversé et je ne te demanderai pas de m'en parler parce que je sens que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne veux plus le faire. Je respecte ça. Mais tu es ici aujourd'hui, avec moi, tu es mon fils et grâce à toi, grâce à Harry Adams, ton père et moi sommes vivant. La seule chose que nous te demandons, c'est de rester vivant toi aussi.

Il était en train de se faire sermonner. Ça le frappa avec une telle intensité qu'il chancela sur ses deux pieds.

Sa mère le grondait. Et Harry n'avait pas du tout la réaction qu'il fallait. Au lieu d'être repentant et misérable,il était le garçon le plus heureux de la terre.

\- Te promener sur le chemin de Traverse, sans mon autorisation ou celle de ton père, est exclu. Tu n'es pas un orphelin, tu as des parents. Il y a des règles, Harry. Je pense que tu ne réalises pas tout ce que ça implique de garder ses parents en vie.

Il y eut un lourd silence, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de sa mère s'étirent en un doux sourire.

\- Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?!

Harry fut incapable de garder son air sérieux plus longtemps.

\- Si, maman. Absolument, et… C'est agréable.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- De se faire gronder ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà trouvé ça agréable.

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

\- Que mes parents s'inquiètent pour moi.

Lily poussa un profond soupire et entoura le visage de son fils de ses mains.

\- Tu es comme ton père, tu veux régler certaines choses à ta manière en fonçant dans le tas. Je pensais que ça changerait vu que tu as grandi seul mais ce n'est pas le cas et c'est ce qui me fait encore plus dire que tu es mon fils, peu importent les circonstances. Mais Harry, ne joue pas ta vie. Parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui en mourraient de chagrin, moi la première.

Harry cessa de sourire complètement. Il avait la gorge nouée et son cœur lui faisait mal.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis censé avoir dix-huit ans… Et j'agis comme un enfant de quatorze ans.

\- Et bien c'est aussi ton âge.

\- Ce que je veux dire. C'est que la dernière chose que je veux… C'est vous faire du mal. C'est te faire du mal. Suivre les règles, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Sa mère rigola et elle embrassa son front.

\- Sois un enfant, Harry, c'est ce que tu es. Amuse-toi, ris, joue, plaisante ! Peu importe ce que tu fais… Reste en vie.

Harry était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la découverte du fameux secret haha. Je vous dirais bien quelque chose sur le prochain chapitre mais je ne m'en souviens pas moi-même. Laissez donc un petit message pour voir ce que vous en pensez ! Koeur sur vous !**


	19. Petit génie

Bonsoir ! Bon je suis un peu (beaucoup) fatiguée alors je vais faire vite huhu.

Titou douh a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et c'était pas gagné. Merci à elle.

 **Aussidagility** : Ouaip, ouaip X)

 **Lassa** : Mais de rien, finalement ça m'aide aussi. Je me suis même rendue compte avec horreur que je n'avais jamais décrit physiquement Rebecca du coup c'était vraiment flou pour ses enfants haha ! Harry est un renard parce que euuh…je crois avoir donné une réponse similaire mais je vais la refaire ici : Le renard est aussi un animal chassé comme le cerf, sa couleur naturel est le roux et il est proche de la famille des canidés donc….un peu de James, un peu de Lily, un peu de Sirius X). Oh et il fait partis du groupe du renard à Durmstrang. Pour Natasha, elle adore le quidditch véritablement et Batman. Concernant Dimitri…qui sait. Peut-être parc que c'est un ami loyal. Lord comprenait le Russe et l'anglais voyons, c'est un serpent doué. Enfin, c'était. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà, bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **PETIT GENIE**

 _«_ _We don't need no education_ _  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone »_

Another brick in the wall. Pink Floyd

.

.

 **25 décembre 1991**

 **« Harry,**

 **L'école nous a renvoyé les cadeaux que tu étais censé recevoir pour noël, prétextant que tu n'étais pas en mesure d'en profiter. Ton père et moi sommes inquiets, est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Tu nous dis que tu devais rester à cause d'une surcharge de travail, mais nous aurions pu t'aider à réviser sans problème. Louve, Sirius et Severus sont extrêmement tristes de ne pas te voir. Les fêtes de noël sans toi sont dures. J'espère sincèrement que tu t'amuses tout de même, ne te surmène pas trop mon trésor.**

 **Nous t'embrassons fort.**

 **Papa, maman et Charlie. »**

 **Je repliai ma lettre en soupirant et la rangea soigneusement avec les autres. Apprendre à papa et maman que je ne passerais pas les fêtes avec eux en Angleterre était probablement la chose la plus difficile à vivre dans cette école. Si les autre élèves de mon groupe avaient l'air d'être aussi déprimé que moi, Natasha et Dimitri eux semblaient très bien s'en accommoder.**

 **Un reniflement bruyant me fit sortir de mes pensées. Andreï avait une tête à faire peur _;_ malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Le froid, la faim, le manque de sommeil nous rendaient irritables et malades. Vraiment malades.**

 **Il essuya son nez avec sa manche et reprit la lecture de sa lettre. Même si nous n'avions pas cours, ça ne changeait rien à notre rythme de vie. On avait décidé de faire comme si les vacances n'existaient pas et la journée devenait un jour de cours improvisé.**

 **\- Je meurs de froid, dit Mirja en soufflant dans ses doigts.**

 **Nous étions tous couverts de nos capes, elles étaient confortables et chaudes, normalement. Mais il fallait croire que notre état de santé ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour nous laisser aller. Je pris alors mon livre de potion de première année afin de faire réviser mes camarades du mieux que je pouvais.**

 **\- Harry, tu ne peux pas nous laisser en paix aujourd'hui ?**

 **Je regardais Natasha qui était au bout du rouleau mais avant d'ouvrir la bouche, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Dimitri et trois autres élèves. Ils avaient l'air éreinté. Je me levai et m'approchai de Dimitri.**

 **Ce dernier me fit un faible sourire.**

 **\- Pietro, Chaiser et Rillawani sont malades comme pas possible, je suis passé à l'infirmerie pour demander de la pimentine. L'infirmière m'a dit que si on pouvait encore marcher nous n'en avions pas besoin de soin.**

 **J'ouvris la bouche, estomaqué.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **Dimitri leva les yeux au ciel.**

 **\- Oublions les cours pour aujourd'hui, je crois que tout le monde veut dormir. On a moins de corvées, c'est le moment de faire une pause. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, Harry, mais tu n'as pas bonne mine non plus.**

 **La journée s'écoula donc ainsi, sans que personne ne fasse d'effort. Je savais que j'étais un peu fatigué, mais je sentais aussi que j'étais un peu plus solide que les autres. Dimitri aussi allait plutôt bien.**

 **Ce ne fut qu'une fois les lumières éteintes, allongés dans un des nombreux lits de notre chambre improvisée que je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Les toux, les reniflements et l'idée que même l'infirmière de l'école soit contre nous m'empêchait de dormir. Je me levai alors, m'emparai de ma cape et m'habillai chaudement.**

 **Lord me suivit doucement et je me tournai pour lui dire de rester ici mais Dimitri apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il jaugea ma cape d'invisibilité et ma baguette et croisa les bras.**

 **\- Je viens.**

 **\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je compte faire.**

 **\- Quelque chose qui nous emmènera en retenue ?**

 **-Seulement si on se fait prendre, dis-je.**

 **Dimitri entoura son cou de son écharpe et se couvrit avec le manteau de l'école.**

 **\- Je viens.**

 **Je ne fis aucun commentaire pour l'en empêcher : au contraire, j'étais plutôt content qu'il vienne. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre où nous avions tous entreposé nos affaires et commençai à fouiller dans les miennes.**

 **\- Tu cherches quoi ?**

 **\- Mon manuel de potion, dis-je.**

 **\- Tu peux prendre le mien, il est juste là.**

 **Je fis non de la tête.**

 **\- J'ai écrit des notes dans le mien, il est… Particulier.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **Je le trouvai enfin et l'extirpai de ma malle pour le ranger à l'intérieur de mon manteau.**

 **\- Disons que…**

 **\- J'ai compris, reprit Dimitri, ton parrain est professeur de potion, c'est ça ?**

 **Je secouai la tête.**

 **\- Son ami l'est.**

 **\- Oh, fit Dimitri, d'accord. Mais tu comptes faire quoi au juste?**

 **\- Une potion.**

 **Dimitri grogna et je ris doucement en sortant de la chambre.**

 **\- Écoutes, dis-je, nous sommes malades, c'est un fait. Si la prochaine épreuve est plus physique que cérébrale, on va tous tomber… Encore.**

 **Dimitri resta silencieux, m'invitant à poursuivre d'un bref mouvement de tête.**

 **\- Si on ne peut pas obtenir de pimentine, je vais en fabriquer.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie de la voler, plutôt ?**

 **Je fus surpris de la proposition de mon camarde.**

 **\- Harry, je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis extrêmement énervé qu'elle nous ait refusé ça.**

 **\- Je n'en vole pas, parce que la dernière fois que je suis venu t'aider pour une punition, j'ai entendu deux professeurs discuter des comptes des potions dans les réserves. Ils tiennent un registre. Je ne suis pas encore doué pour transformer un caillou en philtre. Donc s'il y a un compte pour les potions, il doit aussi y en avoir un dans l'infirmerie et elle à l'air pingre, l'infirmière, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Elle l'est, oui.**

 **\- Bien, mais du coup, les seules choses qui ne sont pas comptabilisées…**

 **\- Ce sont les ingrédients !**

 **\- Exactement ! Tout le parc est une serre à ciel ouvert !**

 **\- Pas tout le parc, non.**

 **Je fis rouler mes yeux.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité.**

 **\- Tu veux fabriquer de la pimentine. Ce n'est pas de notre niveau ! Tu as combien d'années d'avance sur le programme normal ?**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je prends ce livre. Severus m'a laissé quelques astuces. Je n'ai pas le bon livre mais je me souviens de sa façon de faire, ma mère travaille aussi énormément les potions.**

 **\- Tu vas fabriquer une potion de mémoire ?!**

 **\- Oui, soufflais-je, prêt à me défendre contre son refus.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- D'accord ?**

 **\- Il te manque juste quelque chose.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Du feu, Harry.**

 **Mes lèvres s'agrandirent alors dans un sourire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un problème.**

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Je vis le faible halo de lumière de la baguette de Dimitri glisser dans ma direction.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé le fenouil, je suis allé chercher le gingembre en cuisine. Qu'est que tu as ?**

 **\- Thorax de libellule, il nous faut un bézoard et de la poudre nacrée.**

 **\- Tu te rends compte qu'il faut aller se servir dans la réserve, là ?**

 **\- Oui, je sais.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend, alors ? Le déluge ?**

 **Je rangeai ce que nous avions trouvé à l'intérieur de mon manteau et nous recouvris de ma cape. Dimitri ouvrait la marche prudemment. Ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions jamais fait le même chemin des dizaines et des dizaines de fois...**

 **Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas un professeur, mais une fois au niveau des classes, aucun de nous ne fut surpris de voir les salles de potion totalement fermées.**

 **\- La seule fois où nous avons besoin d'y être, nous ne sommes pas punis ! Grinça Dimitri.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment protégé.**

 **Nous nous collâmes contre la porte et je prononçais un _alhomora_. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis léger.**

 **\- Incroyable, à croire qu'il pense qu'on est trop poli pour ce genre de frasque !**

 **\- Franchement Aristov, j'étais persuadé que tu me mettrais des bâtons dans les roues !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être surprenant ?**

 **Je lui donnai un coup de coude en rigolant et nous entrâmes en silence dans la salle de classe. Une fois à l'intérieur, je retirai la cape et nous pûmes bouger avec plus de facilité.**

 **\- On prend uniquement le stricte nécessaire, dis-je, il faut au moins que ça reste discret.**

 **\- C'est mon premier vol, c'est normal que mon cœur batte aussi vite ?**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?!**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

 **Je me mis à rire.**

 **\- Oh la ferme, Potter !**

 **\- J'ai ce qu'il me faut !**

 **\- Pareil.**

 **\- Alors allons-nous-en, je perds mon souffle.**

 **Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'on déguerpisse. Une fois la porte fermée, aucun de nous n'arrêta sa course avant d'être devant notre tour. Même après avoir couru, il ne fallut qu'on se jette un seul regard pour éclater de rire. Fou rire qui se termina en quinte de toux.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser, gémit Dimitri.**

 **\- Et la nuit n'est pas finie...**

 **\- Vraiment ? On fait ça ce soir !?**

 **Je me redressai et regardai autour de nous.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je suis curieux de voir comment tu comptes faire bouillir quelque chose sans feu...**

 **\- Avec la force de ma volonté.**

 **\- Potter…**

 **\- Suis-moi.**

 **Dimitri ne se fit pas prier. Nous longeâmes les murs du château d'un pas pressé.**

 **\- A ton avis, fis-je, qui sont les plus sympa dans les années supérieures ?**

 **\- Ceux qui ont toujours été derniers ?**

 **\- Les quatrièmes années.**

 **Je sentis Dimitri s'arrêter de marcher derrière.**

 **\- C'est ça ton plan !? On va profiter du feu d'une autre tour ?**

 **\- Si tu as une meilleure idée...**

 **\- Et pourquoi ne pas monter directement chez la directrice !?**

 **\- Tu as peur ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur, gronda Dimitri, tu es fou ! Tu vas nous faire expulser !**

 **Mais il se remit à marcher plus rapidement et je le suivis en souriant.**

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

 **Nous restâmes fascinés par le feu durant de longues minutes avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Une fois la potion débutée, notre concentration était au maximum. A présent, nous attendions que le liquide, auparavant opale, passe à une couleur rouge vive.**

 **\- Combien de temps ? murmura Dimitri.**

 **\- Encore vingt minutes.**

 **Nous étions cachés derrière un fauteuil, la cape sur nos têtes et je la relevais de temps en temps pour m'assurer que la potion ne soit pas un échec.**

 **\- C'est vraiment bizarre…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Toi, tu es bon élève, tes parents ont des métiers haut placés et en fin de compte, tu es du genre à te soucier des règles comme d'une chaussette trouée.**

 **\- Tu fais exactement pareil, dis-je.**

 **\- Je me suis laissé emporter.**

 **\- Mon père était continuellement en retenue.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **Je fis oui de la tête.**

 **\- Pas le mien, fit sombrement Dimitri, il aime beaucoup l'ordre.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu es content de ne pas retourner chez toi pendant les vacances ?**

 **Dimitri ne répondit rien et je me mis à le regarder sérieusement.**

 **\- Est-ce que… Ça va, entre ton père et toi ?**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **Je n'osai pas exprimer ma pensée à haute voix mais j'avais l'impression que Dimitri avait très bien compris ce que je voulais savoir.**

 **\- Vous vous entendez bien ?**

 **\- On se parle… Pour peu de choses. Il n'était pas très causant mais c'est devenu pire quand ma mère est partie.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle est partie ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens plus exactement. C'est vraiment flou, cette période de ma vie. Il était strict mais après ça, il l'est devenu encore plus. Il fallait que je sois bon dans tout, le Quidditch est une perte de temps, pour lui et… Il n'a pas une bonne opinion de ce qui n'est pas de sang-pur.**

 **\- Tu es de sang-pur ?**

 **Dimitri fit oui de la tête.**

 **\- Mes deux familles sont des anciennes familles sorcières de Russie. Mais avec le temps, elles ont juste perdu de leur influence. Enfin, c'est ce que dit père. Il ne parle pas de la famille de ma mère.**

 **\- Mais tu ne partages pas ses idées ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Je ne les comprends pas, mais j'ai appris à ne pas m'exprimer à voix haute.**

 **Dimitri baissa les yeux et je ne sus pas quoi dire pour changer de sujet.**

 **\- Elle te manque ?**

 **Il rigola doucement.**

 **\- Est-ce que la famille que tu ne vois pas te manque ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et bien tu as ta réponse.**

 **\- Désolé… C'était une question stupide.**

 **Il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire.**

 **\- C'est vraiment facile de discuter avec toi…**

 **Je sentis mes joues chauffer sans raison. Je voulus le remercier mais un bruit m'arrêta net. Dimitri sursauta et j'attrapai son bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas : quelqu'un s'approchait du feu. Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître Viktor Krum.**

 **On voyait parfaitement que le feu était un avantage non négligeable, vu qu'il se promenait en t-shirt et en short, pieds nus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa le feu et notre chaudron. Je sortis ma baguette avec l'évidente nécessité de lui jeter un sort mais Dimitri attrapa ma main.**

 **Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Notre mixture était loin d'être finie et je ne me voyais pas refaire tout ce qu'on avait fait une nuit de plus.**

 **Il se pencha au dessus de la potion, Dimitri et moi étions accroupis à ses pieds, attendant le moindre geste de sa part. Viktor attrapa alors la cuillère qui était sur le coté et la plongea dans le chaudron. Il la porta ensuite à ses lèvres.**

 **Les doigts de Dimitri serrèrent douloureusement mon poignet. Krum avala sa cuillerée et toussa, il s'essuya la bouche et tira la langue en grimaçant.**

 **\- Eurk !**

 **Puis il fit marche arrière et retourna presque en courant dans son dortoir.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas prêt !**

 **\- Aide-moi alors !**

 **Dimitri se redressa et leva sa baguette sur un des fauteuils. Il jeta un _wigardium leviosa_ et le meuble bougea paresseusement mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Je le rejoignis et nous déplaçâmes le fauteuil contre la porte. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol au même moment où quelqu'un ouvrait la porte.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **- _Silencio_!**

 **Un simple bourdonnement s'échappait de la porte de la chambre de Krum. Je tournais la tête en direction de la potion pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait la couleur qu'il fallait. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et m'emparai du chaudron avec les pans de mon manteau. Dimitri ramassa ma cape d'invisibilité et nous détalâmes comme des lapins.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **26 Décembre 1991**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Joyeux Noël !**

 **Mes camarades rassemblés au milieu de notre dortoir me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenu fou.**

 **\- Vous allez refuser mon cadeau ? demandais-je**

 **\- Il y a quoi dans ces fioles ? me demanda Pollux –un grand brun aux yeux bleus.**

 **-De la pimentine, répondit Dimitri bien trop vite.**

 **Je le fusillai du regard mais il m'ignora totalement.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Mirja, tu as dit hier que l'infirmière refusait d'en distribuer.**

 **\- C'est exact, celle-là nous l'avons fabriquée avec Harry !**

 **\- C'est une blague !?**

 **\- C'est vraiment de la pimentine ?**

 **\- Elle est réussie, au moins ?**

 **Fatigué par toutes ces questions, je pris l'une des nombreuses fioles mises à disposition.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en profiter, vous pouvez attendre que l'été revienne pour être de nouveau en forme.**

 **Et sans autre formalité, j'avalai d'une traite le breuvage. Ce n'était pas appétissant, je craignais plus l'effet secondaire... Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.**

 **\- Ses oreilles fument !**

 **\- Je vois ça, grinçais-je.**

 **Dimitri s'empara d'une fiole à son tour, suivi de Natasha.**

 **\- Harry est le meilleur potioniste que je connaisse.**

 **\- Merci 'Cha !**

 **Elle but en même temps que Dimitri et ils grimacèrent de concert dès que les premières volutes de fumée s'échappèrent de leurs oreilles.**

 **\- C'est vraiment un effet honteux.**

 **\- Bon, quand il faut y aller !**

 **Yuri avala sans attendre plus longtemps la potion, ouvrant la marche au reste des élèves.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ?**

 **J'esquissai un sourire ravi.**

 **\- Secret professionnel !**

 **\- Aristov, crache le morceau !**

 **\- Beaucoup de course à pied... D'illégalité, aussi.**

 **\- Oh, fit Natasha, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas emmenée avec vous ! Harry, tu me laisses tomber ?!**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

 **Elle s'approcha de moi, les oreilles toujours fumantes, les sourcils froncés et je compris qu'elle était vraiment en colère.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler… En privé ?**

 **Natasha ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle me tira par le bras dans une des chambres vides.**

 **\- Franchement Harry, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est de moins en moins proches.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?**

 **\- Parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec Dimitri ! Tu sors la nuit pour l'aider dans ses corvées, tu révises avec lui, tu discutes plus avec lui qu'avec moi.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris.**

 **\- Natasha… Tu es jalouse ?**

 **\- Absolument pas ! Mais c'est moi ta meilleure amie !**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry referma le livre en rigolant.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ lui demanda Dimitri.

 _\- La crise de jalousie de Natasha._

 _\- Tu n'en es qu'à là ?_ fit son amie.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait le nez plongé dans un magasine sur le Quidditch.

\- _Je m'en souviens, c'est juste après que vous ayez passé la nuit à fabriquer de la pimentine._

 _\- C'est vrai…_

Dimitri se redressa et posa le livre qu'il lisait pour se pencher vers Harry.

 _\- Il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant ensuite ! Tu décides d'emmener Natasha à toutes nos excursions._

 _\- On se dispute beaucoup !_

 _\- Parce que c'est une accro au Quidditch…_

 _\- Et que Dim est coincé !_

Harry les regarda hausser le ton à mesure qu'ils parlaient et cela le fit sourire. Puis Natasha ferma sa revue et fixa Harry.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas sauter des pages ? Va jusqu'à la première épreuve !_

 _\- Mais et si je rate quelque chose…_

 _\- C'est du passé, 'Cha a raison, passe directement aux jours les plus drôles._

 _\- Enfin… Drôles… Ça n'était pas drôle pour toi, Dim._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Harry.

 _\- Regarde ! C'est bien pour ça que Nolan et Louve ne sont pas là, pour que tu puisses finir ce journal dans les prochaines semaines._

Harry, aux regards que lui lançaient ses deux amis, jugea plus prudent de retourner dans ses souvenirs. Ces deux derniers jours s'étaient passés de la même façon : Dimitri et Natasha faisant des pieds et des mains pour qu'il termine son journal, le forçant à sauter des jours où il ne se passait pas d'événements importants. Puis ils en discutaient. Ils demandaient à Harry s'il y avait des choses dont il se souvenait sans être obligé de plonger dans son carnet. Ça arrivait, parfois, des éclats de lucidité. Des cours qu'ils avaient eus, des phrases qu'ils avaient dites. Mais pas de grands pans de sa vie qui réapparaissaient miraculeusement.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Harry trouvait ça plus rassurant de parler des journaux à quelqu'un. Mieux encore, il se sentait définitivement soutenu. Il ne s'était même jamais senti aussi bien. Chaque journée était un rêve qu'il voulait voir se prolonger. Il dînait en famille, riait avec ses parents et ses amis. Tout allait parfaitement bien et Harry se surprit plusieurs fois à ne pas penser un seul instant au pire ou à ne pas s'inquiéter du lendemain. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, il avait aussi vu naître en lui une envie étrange et pour ça, il avait besoin de Regulus.

 **25 février 1991**

 **J'étais presque sûr que tout ce qu'on ressentait maintenant, l'équipe qui avait été dernière avant nous l'avait ressenti aussi : une détermination à toute épreuve doublée d'un épuisement total.**

 **Je n'avais aussi jamais reçu autant de lettres de la part de ma famille. Le fait que je passe la première année à Durmstrang avait sûrement du leur faire beaucoup de mal et je devais avouer que je n'étais vraiment pas bien non plus.**

 **Charles me manquait, papa et maman me manquaient. Et je n'allais pas citer tous ceux que j'avais ratés en Angleterre.**

 **Mais l'annonce des épreuves apportait une ferveur nouvelle. Je pouvais voir que Natasha était aussi résolue que moi.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça sert vraiment de froncer les sourcils ? On ne sait même pas quel va être le sujet !**

 **\- Du sport ! Ça sera du sport, c'est évident !**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de faire des prévisions de ce genre...**

 **Nous étions tous rassemblés devant le tableau des épreuves. Cette fois-ci, nous étions ceux qui passaient en deuxième. Nous n'avions pas croisé les autres groupes d'élèves de notre année. Il fallait croire que nous resterions séparés quasiment toute l'année. Je savais que beaucoup d'entre nous n'aimaient pas ça, ça donnait l'impression de se battre contre des fantômes.**

 **Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre devant le tableau, l'instructeur Gorsky vint finalement nous retrouver et il n'avait pas effacé de son visage la déception qu'on lui inspirait et ce n'était clairement pas encourageant.**

 **\- Suivez-moi.**

 **Sans un mot, nous nous exécutâmes tous. Natasha se rapprocha de moi et elle effleura légèrement mes doigts. Sans hésiter, je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous marchâmes comme ça.**

 **S'il** **y avait une partie du château que nous n'avions pas visité, c'était chose faite à présent. Les sous-sols de Durmstrang étaient plus proches de cellules de prison, en apparence. Alors pour la première fois, je me demandais si notre école n'avait pas servi d'autres desseins avant d'être une école.**

 **Quelque chose de moins éducatif.**

 **Notre instructeur nous guida jusqu'à deux grandes portes en bois complètement fermées.**

 **\- Cette partie du château est particulière, commença t-il. Si elle n'est jamais ouverte aux élèves, c'est parce que c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Avant d'être une école, Durmstrang était un lieu qui permettait aux soldats de rester cachés et de surveiller en même temps ce qui pouvait venir de la Scandinavie. Ne vous intéressez pas aux cellules pour le moment, c'est une autre histoire. A partir de ces deux portes, Durmstrang devient un vrai labyrinthe qui devait initialement perdre les ennemis dans le cas où le château était assiégé.**

 **Il fit une pause et frappa sur une des portes. A ce moment là, deux fantômes en sortirent.**

 **\- Je vous laisse vous présenter, fit l'instructeur.**

 **Le premier fantôme qui s'avança devant nous avait un visage long et maigre. Même derrière la volute transparente qui le formait, on pouvait deviner un air pincé. Il portait le même genre de perruques qu'avaient les rois autrefois et je supposai qu'il devait avoir vécu bien plus de deux cents ans avant nous.**

 **\- Bonjour, chère future élite de Russie. Je me nomme Alexandre Danilovitch Menchikov*. Gouverneur de Saint-Pétersbourg, Prince du Saint-Empire, Duc de Cosel, Duc de Ingermanland et Généralissime. Si vous ne me connaissez pas, je vous conseille fortement de revoir vos cours d'histoire. Vous vous demandez sûrement : « qu'est ce qu'un soldat qui s'est illustré durant la grande guerre du nord fait dans l'école sorcière de Durmstrang ? » Question tout à fait pertinente. A une époque, les sorciers avaient les meilleures places dans l'armée Russe et même parmi ses Tsar. Inutile de refaire avec vous toute la généalogie magique des Romanov. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous guider à travers les dédales de notre estimée école afin que vous parveniez en premier à la sortie. J'aimerais alors que vous soyez attentifs à mes directives car je ne me répéterai pas.**

 **Il y eut un lourd silence après la présentation du soldat jusqu'à ce que l'instructeur reprenne la parole.**

 **\- Amiral ?**

 **Le deuxième fantôme, lui, avait l'air plus ouvert, moins crispé. Il nous observa en souriant sous sa grosse barbe blanche.**

 **\- Je me présente :** **Baron Ferdinand Von Wrangel** ***, pour vous servir. Je ne vais pas énumérer tous mes titres, nous aurons largement le temps d'en parler durant cette journée qui va être riche en** **émotions** **, je le sens. Tout comme mon camarade** **spectral** **ici présent, je** **serai** **moi aussi là pour vous guider afin de vous** **mener** **à la sortie.**

 **\- Bien, reprit notre instructeur, vous** **allez** **avancer par** **groupes** **de deux et chacun d'entre vous choisira une porte différente. Il est évident que le résultat** **final** **est que vous parveniez à sortir du labyrinthe, peu importe la méthode.**

 **Je retins mon souffle car Gorsky, sur ces derniers mots, venait d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire dangereux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait derrière ces portes mais je me sentais prêt à l'affronter quoiqu'il arrive.**

 **\- Les premiers à** **passer** **seront : Ludwig Chaiser et Anna Pietro. Veuillez vous placer chacun devant une porte.**

 **Ludwig, qui était plus petit que moi et dont les cheveux étaient tellement blonds qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il n'en avait pas, s'avança en triturant maladroitement sa manche tandis qu'Anna serrait avec force sa baguette dans sa main. Anna était aussi une très bonne élève mais elle avant tendance à ne se mêler à presque personne du groupe. Ludwig, lui, était gentil avec tout le monde.**

 **Comme demandé, ils se positionnèrent et les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Anna s'y engouffra presque en courant,** **suivie** **du fantôme du baron qui riait dans sa barbe. Ludwig jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'instructeur et ce dernier secoua gravement la tête.**

 **\- Elle prend de l'avance !**

 **Ludwig ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa la porte qui donnait sur un couloir obscur,** **suivi** **du militaire qui pestait déjà sur l'incapable qu'il allait devoir guider. Les portes se refermèrent alors d'un coup.**

 **Après ça, l'attente fut interminable mais personne n'osa parler, de peur de se faire réprimander. Puis au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure, un fantôme arriva en premier. C'était le militaire, qui semblait fier de lui.**

 **\- Pas si décevant que ça, finalement...**

 **Il fallut une dizaine de** **minutes** **de plus pour voir arriver le fantôme qui avait accompagné Anna.**

 **\- Les suivants sont Mirabelle Lejour et Igor Petrouchki ! tonna Gorsky.**

 **Comme précédemment, ils se mirent devant la porte mais cette fois-ci, dès qu'elles furent ouvertes aucun d'eux n'hésita.**

 **Doucement, je comprenais que c'était un deux contre deux. L'instructeur n'avait pas parlé de récompense, il n'avait rien dit sur ce qui arriverait à ceux qui** **échouaient** **ou qui** **arrivaient** **en dernier. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Personne n'avait envie de perdre.**

 **Les noms défilèrent : Olive, Sonja, Yvan, Pollux.**

 **Et enfin…**

 **\- Harry Potter et Natasha Vassili.**

 **Je m'avançai face à une porte et fit un mince sourire à Natasha qui me le rendit. Nous avions tous deux notre baguette en main. Je savais que Natasha adorait la compétition : même quand on jouait au Quidditch, je n'étais plus un ami mais un adversaire et c'était sûrement à ça qu'elle pensait. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit, je ne fus pas étonné de la voir littéralement bondir à travers la porte. Et je ne perdis pas de temps à en faire de même.**

 **Cependant, une fois la porte fermée, je me rendis compte qu'il était impossible pour moi d'avancer.**

 **\- Haha, c'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je sursautais. Mais je** **reconnus** **sans mal la voix du fantôme militaire. Qui n'était qu'une voix. Parce que je ne voyais rien. Strictement rien.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de lumière ici. Ces couloirs ont été conçus pour brouiller les sens. Inutile d'agiter ta baguette, le sort lumos ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Comme c'est amusant !**

 **Mais je n'entendais aucun amusement dans sa voix.**

 **\- Alors… Comment je fais ?**

 **\- Comment ? Je suis ton guide non… Suis-moi.**

 **Je me retins de dire que je ne le voyais pas. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre une autre remarque de ce genre. Je me décalai doucement sur le coté droit jusqu'à trouver le mur en me disant que si Lord avait été là, il aurait pu me guider à la perfection.**

 **\- Je me souviens de vous, dis-je.**

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?**

 **Je compris alors que le fantôme n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de m'aider si je ne faisais pas un peu d'effort. Mais le peu de** **mots** **qu'il daigna m'offrir me permit d'avancer dans sa direction.**

 **\- Vous étiez un soldat parmi les moldus ?**

 **\- Les moldus… Beaucoup de soldats étaient des sorciers. Il y a une époque** **où** **c'était un atout, un atout officieux. Nous avions des postes haut placés, nous étions l'élite de la mère patrie. Et à présent nous sommes... Quoi ? Des espèces** **vouées** **à se cacher.**

 **\- Mais vous l'étiez aussi, caché.**

 **\- Peut-être mais au moins nos forces servaient à quelque chose.**

 **\- A faire la guerre, soufflais-je.**

 **\- Oui, jeune homme. Guerre qui te permet aujourd'hui de vivre sans te soucier de la faim ou d'une mort imminente.**

 **\- Désolé, dis-je.**

 **Le fantôme se tut et je me retrouvai à m'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille.**

 **\- Vous êtes déçu ?**

 **\- Déçu ? Non, j'aurais probablement était bien** **loti** **de vivre à votre époque. Mais j'aimais aussi ce que je vivais. On se battait comme** **s'il** **n'y avait pas de lendemain, on** **festoyait** **de la même façon ! De nos jours, le monde sorcier est bien paisible depuis qu'il s'est éloigné de la cacophonie des non-mages…**

 **\- Paisible ?! Et Grindelwald, alors ?**

 **\- Petit sorcier de pacotille aux ambitions bien** **pauvres** **. Contrôler les non-mages,** **quelle** **idée stupide ! Même si je dois l'avouer : sa prison était une idée intrigante. Mais encore une fois, un sorcier seul ne peut jamais aller bien loin.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?**

 **\- C'est simple, mon garçon : on ne gagne pas une guerre en se battant tout seul.**

 **Je fus incapable de lui répondre, parce que ma poitrine me fit mal sans que je m'y attende. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Menkovich de reprendre la parole.**

 **\- De toute façon, il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Quelle ironie de finir là ou il voulait que tout commence !**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il va y avoir des pièges ?**

 **\- Des pièges ? Qui sait, tu avances lentement.**

 **Je secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais mais je n'étais pas idiot, chaque élève avait mis moins de quarante minute à chaque fois. Puis soudain j'entendis des voix.**

 **Ce n'était pas celles du fantôme militaire, c'était deux autres voix et je les entendais comme si elles étaient justes à coté de moi.**

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Natasha ! J'entends Natasha…**

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?**

 **Je collais mon oreille contre la pierre. Je l'entendais très nettement parler et quelqu'un lui répondait.**

 **\- Ils sont à notre niveau.**

 **\- Alors presse-toi pour les distancer.**

 **Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Même dans le noir, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la voix de mon amie.**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas une épreuve de sport ?_**

 ** _\- Absolument pas ma grande, plus une épreuve de vitesse._**

 **- _Mais je ne peux pas courir n'importe où au risque de me tromper de chemin !_**

 **J'entendis le rire de l'autre fantôme.**

 **\- En effet, cher enfant, et ce serait dommage de perdre notre avantage.**

 ** _\- Comment savez-vous qu'Harry est devant ?_**

 ** _\- Parce que je traverse les murs._**

 ** _\- C'est vrai._**

 ** _\- Alors dites-moi, ce Harry ? C'est votre ami ?_**

 **Il y eut un court silence et de nouveau la voix de Natasha** **retentit** **.**

 ** _\- Ami… Je crois qu'on peut dire ça._**

 ** _\- Vous croyez, seulement ?_**

 ** _\- Avant on s'entendait vraiment bien, on faisait tout ensemble. Mais depuis que Dimitri est là… Ce n'est plus comme avant._**

 **Estomaqué** **, je suivis la voix de Natasha pour ne pas les perdre. Je savais que Cha n'était pas très contente de mon rapprochement avec Dimitri mais au point de remettre notre amitié en question, cela me fit mal.**

 ** _\- C'est-à-dire ?_**

 ** _\- Harry_** ** _a_** ** _toujours aimé les causes perdues. Il ne le montre pas mais dès qu'il peut aider quelqu'un, il le fait. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un boulet qu'il traîne. Il est si intelligent, avec ses parents_** ** _doués_** ** _en tout et son parrain professeur. Je me demande ce qu'il fait avec moi._**

 ** _\- Vous devez être pleine de_** ** _qualités_** ** _, ne dites pas cela !_**

 ** _\- Je ne sais pas, vraiment… Je crois qu'Harry reste avec moi parce que je suis un peu idiote et comme Dimitri est celui qui est rejeté de tous, il se sent obligé de faire attention à lui._**

 **\- C'est faux ! hurlais-je.**

 **Mais de nouveau je l'entendis parler.**

 ** _\- C'est pour ça que je veux gagner aujourd'hui… J'ai vraiment envie de montrer que je n'ai pas en permanence besoin de lui pour réussir. Il faudra bien un jour qu'on arrête de traîner ensemble. Il ne m'aide pas du tout en voulant être gentil avec moi. Des fois, je le trouve un peu étouffant._**

 **Je me mis à frapper le mur et de nouveau la douleur au niveau de ma poitrine se fit ressentir. Comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça. Ce sentiment de rejet et d'injustice.**

 **\- Natasha ! Natasha !**

 **\- Elle ne t'entend pas, mon garçon. Vois-tu, ce qui est intéressant, c'est que la porte qu'a prise ton « amie » est celle que prenaient nos soldats et leurs voix étaient** **censées** **perdre nos ennemis.**

 **Je** **fermai** **les yeux essayant de calmer ma respiration. Natasha ne pouvait pas penser ça. C'était impossible. Elle me l'aurait dit si quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous.**

 **\- Tu désires peut-être qu'on s'éloigne ?**

 **\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici !**

 **\- Oh, alors tu seras peut-être** **ravi** **d'apprendre… Que je connais un** **raccourci** **.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **J'entendais encore Natasha et le fantôme** **parler** **de moi et rien de ce qu'elle disait ne me plaisait.**

 **\- Le Baron est un joueur fair-play, mais je ne le suis pas. Il faut savoir tirer son épingle du jeu à n'importe quel moment.**

 **Ma poitrine brûlait et me faisait mal et le fait de ne rien voir commençait à me donner mal à la tête.**

 **\- Un raccourci ?**

 **\- Exact… Enfin… Tu le trouveras sûrement toi-même, je te donnerai juste un petit coup de pouce.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- De la lumière, mon garçon…**

 **\- Mais c'est interdit !**

 **\- A quel moment quelqu'un a dit que c'était interdit ? Je t'ai juste informé que le lumos ne fonctionnerait pas. Et ton instructeur** **a** **bien dit de trouver la sortie peu importe la méthode.**

 **Je me mis à réfléchir rapidement. Plusieurs fois, le militaire était revenu en premier avec un sourire satisfait. Peut-être qu'il proposait la lumière à tout ceux qui le** **suivaient** **, les faisant gagner. Ce n'était pas du jeu, c'était de la triche mais je pouvais comprendre qu'on décide de choisir cette option.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que le Baron n'a pas proposé la même chose à Natasha ?**

 **\- Strictement rien, mais si c'est le cas… Tu pars perdant, mon ami.**

 **\- Non merci.**

 **Il y eut un instant de silence. Un vrai silence, en vérité. Plus de Natasha, plus de Baron, plus de militaire.**

 **\- Gouverneur ?**

 **\- Tu refuses.**

 **Je tournai vivement la tête en direction de la voix, car celle-ci avait l'air vraiment proche.**

 **\- Je refuse.**

 **\- En quel honneur ?**

 **\- Même si l'instructeur** **a** **dit n'importe quelle méthode, je resterai avec mon handicap et** **s'il** **le faut je marcherai seul.**

 **\- Intéressant. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Et si Natasha a pris cette option, et bien qu'elle gagne si elle veut. Quand je** **serai** **dehors, je lui dirais qu'elle** **a** **tord !**

 **\- C'est ton dernier mot ? Tu continues dans le noir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.**

 **Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de bruit.**

 **\- Gouverneur ?**

 **Silence.**

 **\- Gouverneur.**

 **Je** **tâtonnai** **en gardant ma main sur le mur et** **décidai** **d'avancer sans cesser d'appeler mon guide qui avait réellement** **disparu** **. J'avais refusé son aide et il me le faisait payer. A présent, c'était sûr que Natasha gagnerait. Mais j'étais plus en colère par ses mots blessant que par la possibilité qu'elle gagne.**

 **Furieux, j'avançais tout droit sans même m'arrêter. Je finirais bien par sortir, dernier peut-être mais l'école n'allait pas me laisser tourner en rond.**

 **Au bout d'un long moment, pénible,** **où** **la frustration devenait plus grande, je me rendis compte que j'avais en tête tout un tas de** **phrases méchantes** **pour Natasha. Je lui en voulais d'avoir pensé ces choses. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir reproché d'être proche de Dimitri et de se mêler à nous. Avait-elle fait semblant de l'apprécier, semblant de rire avec moi ?**

 **Je n'avais aucune envie de perdre mon amie. Alors je me mis à courir.**

 **\- NATASHA !**

 **Mes yeux fatigués aperçurent alors un point lumineux. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais comme un papillon s'approchant d'une lanterne, je** **courus** **dans sa direction.**

 **\- Natasha !**

 **Plus j'avançai et plus je me rendais compte que c'était la lumière du jour. Elle m'aveugla mais je ne freinai pas pour autant.**

 **Je sortis en courant et la première chose que je vis fut Natasha qui courait elle aussi et elle** **sortit** **en même temps que moi. Et alors ça me frappa.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle semblait furieuse et triste.**

 **\- Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que tu ne penses pas que je suis un boulet et une idiote ! Tu n'as pas dit ça ! Toutes ces choses horribles que tu as dites !**

 **\- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, je n'ai pas cessé de t'appeler ! Tu disais que j'étais égocentrique et qu'il fallait que tout tourne autour de moi !**

 **\- Jamais je n'aurais dit du mal de toi !**

 **\- Mais c'était ta voix.**

 **Soudain je compris exactement ce qu'il se passait.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il t'a proposé de la lumière ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Après m'avoir entendu ! Est-ce que le fantôme du Baron t'a proposé de la lumière ?**

 **\- Oui, mais…**

 **\- Et tu as refusé !**

 **Cette fois-ci, je souriais et je vis Natasha me** **regardait** **bizarrement.**

 **\- Bien sûr que j'ai refusé ! C'était de la triche, non ?**

 **\- J'ai refusé aussi Natasha et on est arrivé en même temps !**

 **\- Alors… Tout ça… Ce que tu as dit...**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit du mal de toi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis désolé si tu trouves que je suis trop proche de Dimitri !**

 **\- Mais non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, j'aime bien Dimitri !**

 **Elle rigola en essuyant ses larmes.**

 **\- Oh, je suis tellement** **soulagée** **, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus être ami avec moi !**

 **Je rigolai à mon tour et la prit dans mes bras.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas idiote ! Je m'amuse trop avec toi !**

 **\- Moi aussi Harry !**

 **Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça avant de nous détacher l'un de l'autre et de regarder ce qui nous entourait.**

 **\- On dirait le parc.**

 **\- C'est vrai... On peut sortir par là, regarde !**

 **Il n'y avait personne pour nous accueillir mais en dehors des sorties par lesquelles on venait de** **s'échapper** **, il n'y avait pas d'autres** **chemins** **. Alors nous suivîmes l'allée de gravier pour nous retrouver en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école** **où** **il y avait déjà tous ceux qui étaient** **passés** **avant. Yvan, qui était le seul debout, se précipita vers nous.**

 **\- Vous avez refusé la lumière, dites moi que vous avez refusé !**

 **\- Nous avons refusé !**

 **\- Toi aussi ?**

 **\- Oui, il n'y a qu'Anna qui a accepté !**

 **Nous regardâmes Anna et cette dernière se renfrogna.**

 **\- On nous a dit de gagner par n'importe quel moyen !**

 **\- Mais on ne nous a pas dit ce qu'on remportait. On nous a juste dit de sortir du labyrinthe, pas d'arriver premier ou dernier.**

 **\- Pollux** **a** **raison. On est censé être dans le même groupe, ça n'a pas de sens qu'on se batte contre nous.**

 **\- Tout ça, dis-je, c'est juste pour tester notre confiance les uns envers les autres.**

 **\- J'avoue que j'étais vraiment énervé, dit Pollux. Me** **traiter** **de moins que rien inutile, c'était vraiment dur à entendre.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça et je ne le pense même pas ! se défendit Olive.**

 **\- C'est juste pour nous monter les uns contres les autres. Le but était de finir ensemble en vérité, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- De finir ensemble dans le noir ?**

 **\- Il n'y a aucun groupe qui a** **choisi** **uniquement la lumière ?**

 **Ils firent tous non.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il faut espérer que personne ne le fasse, non ?**

 **Mais aucun de nous n'était capable de répondre à cette question. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre le reste des élèves.**

 **Au final, Mirja avait** **choisi** **la lumière et en sortant du labyrinthe, on l'entendit se disputer copieusement avec Raphaele Ezra. Je savais** **qu'elles** **ne** **s'aimaient** **pas trop mais ça prenait une drôle de tournure, jusqu'à ce que Natasha leur explique que c'était faux. Mirja** **dut** **s'excuser auprès de tout le monde et surtout auprès de Raphaele qui, de colère, avait jeté un sort sur un des arbres de la forêt pour ne pas le faire subir à Mirja.**

 **Il ne restait plus que Dimitri et Andreï mais ça ne pouvait pas rater.**

 **Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant que des éclairs de** **couleur** **n'illuminent l'allée et que des cris se fassent entendre.**

 **Comme un seul homme, tout notre groupe retourna sur la petite place qui abritait les sorties. Les éclairs de couleur montrèrent très vite leurs origines : Dimitri et Andreï se battaient.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous faites !?** **hurlai** **-je.**

 **\- Ce que je fais !? cria Andreï. Je** **rabats** **son caquet à cet espèce de limace qui nous sert de chef ! Je vais t'apprendre qui parle trop !**

 **\- Tu vois, tu parles encore ! Plus que tu n'agis !**

 **Je sortis ma baguette immédiatement.**

 **- _Expelliarmus_!**

 **La baguette d'Andreï vola dans les airs pour atterrir au sol et il me regarda avec tellement de fureur que je crus un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur moi.**

 **\- Et voilà, le preux chevalier Potter qui vient sauver sa princesse ! Tu ne peux pas protéger ce type, il a dit que nous étions des incapables. Qu'on était le pire groupe dans lequel il était tombé et qu'il aurait mieux réussit seul. On ne te** **retient** **pas, Aristov !**

 **\- Ça suffit !**

 **Mirja s'avança vers Andreï et le pointa du doigt.**

 **\- Tu as** **choisi** **la lumière !?**

 **\- C'est évident ! Et dès que je l'ai vu sortir, j'ai su que j'avais bien fait !**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux et me tournai vers Dimitri.**

 **\- Tu as** **choisi** **la lumière…**

 **Dimitri fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as cru ce qu'il disait ? Demanda Natasha.**

 **Mais c'était** **inutile** **que Dimitri réponde. Il l'avait cru parce que le comportement des autres à son encontre laissait deviner que les voix n'allaient pas être tendres avec lui.**

 **\- Mais c'est faux, fit Mirja, tout ce que vous avez entendu, c'était faux.**

 **\- Ah bon –Dimitri laissa échapper un ricanement- vous me détestez, vous ne supportez pas que je sois premier, vous remettez tous mes ordres en question, tous mes choix. Même quand j'essaie de nous arranger au mieux, vous pensez que je n'agis que pour moi. Harry est la seule personne qui** **a** **un tant soit peu confiance en moi. Alors comment j'aurais pu croire un seul instant que c'était faux ?**

 **Il y eut un lourd silence.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **C'était la voix de Yuri.**

 **\- Tu m'as aidé à réviser des cours d'attaque et de défense et je ne t'ai pas dit merci. Ni pour la pimentine. Désolé que tu** **aies** **cru qu'on te détestait. C'est pas le cas, moi je te suis reconnaissant.**

 **\- Je ne te déteste pas non plus ! tonna Mirja. Tu connais presque tous les rouages de cette école, tu es notre meilleur atout !**

 **Chacun y alla alors de son commentaire. Des excuses, des compliments, des encouragements. Natasha me serra la main en souriant et je lui rendis son sourire. Même si on était dernier, on commençait à devenir un groupe soudé. Dimitri baissa la tête et je compris qu'il essayait de cacher sa gêne.**

 **\- Maintenant, Andreï, tu lui dois des excuses !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je vais lui présenter mes excuses, gronda Andreï, Je suis désolé ! Voilà, content ?**

 **Et pour la première fois, Dimitri éclata de rire.**

 **\- Non… Pas vraiment.**

 **\- Vous voyez ! Il ne les accepte pas !**

 **\- Tes excuses sont en carton.**

 **\- Totalement** **bidons** **!**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, nous eûmes l'immense surprise de trouver la statue du Renard sur l'estrade des professeurs. Tous les instructeurs s'y trouvaient déjà et Gorsky affichait un sourire pleinement satisfait. De l'autre coté, je vis à la mine défaite de l'équipe de l'ours et comprit que ça ne c'était pas bien passé pour eux.**

 **\- Maintenant, souffla Dimitri, ça va être encore plus difficile.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- On as tous gagné et perdu, chaque équipe a terminé dernier et quand ils comprendront ce que c'est, ils vont redoubler d'effort.**

 **Je ne répondis rien. J'étais beaucoup trop pressé de savourer les avantages d'être premier. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : il était hors de question que je passe mes fêtes enfermé à Durmstrang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A suivre**

 **.**

 **Alexandre Danilovitch Menchikov*** **et** **Baron Ferdinand Von Wrangel** ***, sont des personnages historique ayant réellement existé haha.**

 _Voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit (gros) retour dans le passé. Dans le prochain chapitre nous allons retrouver quelques persos bien connus…enfin je crois. Si vous avez des choses à me dire, n'hésitez pas huhu !_


	20. Je ne fais rien

Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ?

J'aimerais faire un point sur quelque chose qui me tracasse un peu. Il semblerait pour certaines personnes et je suis navrée de l'apprendre, que l'histoire stagne et n'avance pas. Qu'il manque de l'action. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont pressés d'avoir des nouvelles d'autres personnages. Comme Draco, Ron, Hermione etc…Je peux le comprendre, moi aussi je suis pressée de vous faire partager ces moments.

Mais d'autres personnes décide de zapper une grande partie de l'histoire (notamment les retours en arrières). J'aurais pu écrire une histoire sans ça. J'aurais pu directement passer à tout ce que la plupart d'entre vous attendent mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Une des raisons pour laquelle je ne le fais pas, c'est parce que j'aime ce que j'écris. J'aime replonger dans le passé de l'autre Harry. Parce que j'aimerais que vous compreniez ma vision d'Harry. Vous avez l'impression que je perds du temps mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire Retour Livre II je postais deux chapitres par semaine, puis un par semaine. C'était un rythme effréné mais j'étais motivée pour finir. Vraiment motivée. Je le suis toujours. J'adore écrire l'histoire de cet Harry, j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir chaque moment qui me traverse la tête. J'aimerai insister sur le fait que j'avais dit que cette histoire serait longue. Plus longue encore que le livre I. Au moment où je vous parle c'est ma troisième histoire la plus longue et je n'ai même pas encore attaquée la rentrée des classes.

Je pourrais vous dire que tout ce que vous attendez arrivera à un moment ou un autre mais ou est le plaisir n_n.

Alors je suis désolée. Désolée pour les personnes qui pensent encore qu'il va y avoir du William/Harry. Désolée pour ceux qui s'ennuie en lisant les aventures de Dimitri Harry et Natasha. Désolée pour ceux que ça n'amuse pas les retours dans le passé. J'ai un plan bien précis de la façon dont l'histoire doit avancé et tout ça en fait partie.

J'espère sincèrement que ceux qui sont pour le moment déçu de la tournure des événements resterons un peu pour retrouver ce qu'ils aimaient dans le livre I. Mais je ne peux pas vous retenir avec de fausses promesses. Merci de m'avoir tout de même soutenue et d'avoir essayé n_n.

Pour tous les autres voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par la grande **Titou Douh.** Mais avant les quelques réponses au non-inscrit.

 **Lassa :** Haha taux de suicide, alors qu'il suffit de quitter l'école. Ce sont des sorciers ils ont beaucoup de ressources et je ne crois pas que l'école laisserait ses élèves mourir. Ils essaie juste de créer des sorciers robustes je ne faisais vraiment pas avancer l'histoire je cesserais tout simplement de poster XD. Mais je ne suis pas cruelle. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Rosas :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture à vous !

JE NE FAIS RIEN

 _«_ _Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop_ _  
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle  
Je suis comme tout le monde. »_

 _Pardonné. KYO_

 _._

 _._

Dimitri le regarda mettre ses chaussures et Harry lui adressa un sourire timide.

 _\- C'est juste une journée._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais nous manquer._

 _\- A d'autres_ , plaisanta Harry, _tu es perdu sans moi._

Mais son ami ne rigola pas. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et Harry eut la nette impression qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important.

\- _Écoute…_

Harry se redressa un peu pour le fixer sérieusement.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu imagines que je ne sais pas ce que tu vis, n'est-ce pas ?_

L'aîné des Potter plissa les yeux.

 _\- Je me rends compte que tu n'en_ _as_ _pas fait tout un drame. Nolan m'a poussé à bout, Louve m'a certifié qu'on avait plein de_ _façons_ _de se souvenir et Natasha… Et bien elle accepte tout du moment que je parle encore un peu Quidditch mais toi…_

Dimitri sourit.

 _\- Je suis plutôt content de voir que tu fais encore attention à ce que je ressens._

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il savait que c'était de son fait à lui. Au fil des souvenirs, il s'était mis à apprécier Dimitri comme il aurait du l'apprécier s'il l'avait rencontré. Il comprenait son amitié avec le garçon. Il était du genre à lui tenir tête et Harry, d'une certaine façon, aimait ça. Par certains aspects, Dimitri lui faisait penser à Hermione. Seulement, il soupçonnait qu'il y avait une histoire plus sombre derrière leur amitié.

 _\- A quel moment c'est devenu difficile pour toi ?_ demanda Harry.

Dimitri resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre à voix basse.

 _\- La vraie question est : à quel moment ça a cessé d'être difficile ? La réponse… C'est sûrement quand je t'ai rencontré._

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Tout d'un coup, il eut envie de tout lui avouer sur son passé, sur sa vie d'avant. Même si ce n'était pas son histoire, même si ça ne le concernait pas.

 _\- Je n'ai pas changé ? Je te semble pareil ? Tu peux encore me faire confiance._

Son ami haussa un sourcil.

 _\- Si tu me dis ça, c'est parce que tu penses avoir changé ?_

 _\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je déteste l'idée de te blesser._

Dimitri sourit.

 _\- Tu n'as pas changé, Harry, mais je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout et je suis terrifié à l'idée de te poser la question. J'ai remarqué la façon dont tu te comportes avec Nolan. Vos disputes sont parfois mémorables mais il y a quelque chose de plus troublant : vous avez l'air d'être en froid._

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette révélation. C'était vrai qu'il avait du mal à interagir avec Nolan. Parce que son cousin était toujours aux aguets, à étudier le moindre de ses gestes. Étant le seul de ceux de son âge à savoir la vérité, il était perdu et méfiant. Harry pouvait le comprendre mais ça ne le faisait pas se sentir bien. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'être vu comme un étranger et Nolan était si pressant, parfois...

 _\- Tu as raison,_ fit sombrement Harry. _Il y a quelque chose que je ne te dis pas… Je…_

 _\- Ne le fais pas ! Ne me dis rien maintenant. Je sais que personne ne t'a parlé de notre histoire. J'attends aussi que tu le lises, que tu le vives. Je n'aurais pas la force de le faire de nouveau. Le fait que tu fasses attention à moi, Harry, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai juste besoin de mon meilleur ami. Tu l'es ?_

Harry lui lança un regard déterminé.

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Alors_ _fais_ _ce que tu as à faire, souviens toi de cette vie comme tu le veux. Et après, si tu veux encore en parler... Je_ _t'écouterai_ _._

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dimitri lui fasse un bref signe de tête et remonte en silence les escaliers. Harry le regarda disparaître.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un ami aussi secret. C'était si loin de sa relation avec Ron et Hermione... Ron était si évident dans ses réactions et Hermione si entière que c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir de secret entre eux. Et même si Harry gardait des choses pour lui, ils faisaient toujours en sorte de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Sauf pour les plus sombres de ses pensées.

Mais que Dimitri refuse de savoir, refuse de demander par peur ou pour ne rien changer le faisait se sentir étrange. Le fait qu'il décide qu'il y ait des secrets donnait à Harry l'envie de tout lui dire. Mais peut-être que c'était sa façon de faire. Peut-être que Dimitri considérait que des choses du passée n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites, si elles n'apportaient rien au futur.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Harry détacha son regard des marches pour les poser sur la personne qui se tenait dans le couloir.

Regulus avait gardé sa cape noire sur lui. Il n'exprimait aucune expression et Harry se dit que Dimitri n'était pas le seul à vouloir garder des choses secrètes.

\- Je le suis.

Regulus se tourna et Harry le suivit. Dans le jardin se trouvaient déjà sa mère et son père. Ainsi que le sombral. Harry s'avança vers ses parents. Lily Potter avait entouré ses bras de ses mains et elle lui offrit un doux sourire quand il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux juste un petit aperçu.

\- Harry, commença son père.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça ne me suffit pas, le coupa rapidement Harry, tout me satisfait ici en vérité. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai juste besoin de faire le point. Une bonne fois pour toute.

\- D'accord.

Harry sourit à son père et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras. Au même moment, Lily éloignait Regulus pour lui parler.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes l'emmener ?

\- Là où il veut aller.

\- Pas sur l'île.

\- Lily, il ne doit même pas savoir qu'elle existe.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux emplis de détresse et Regulus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas redevenir un enfant face à elle. Lily était la femme, la mère, la sorcière qu'il respectait le plus au monde. Il retrouvait, à son plus grand désarroi, toutes les expressions qu'Harry avait eues à son égard. Ce coté maternel, cette inquiétude profonde qu'il avait pour lui. Il y avait tant d'Harry en Lily que s'en était troublant.

\- Prends soin de mon fils.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire.

Lily lui sourit malgré tout et ils retournèrent près d'Harry et James.

Il embrassa sa mère et se tourna vers le cavalier qui brouta légèrement ses cheveux. Harry passa une main sur ses flancs maigres avant de grimper sur son dos, Regulus à sa suite. Le sombral n'eut besoin d'aucun ordre pour s'élever dans les airs et Harry ferma brusquement ses paupières, supportant un désagréable frisson dans tout son corps. Regulus passa son bras valide contre lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Il était à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'animal s'élevait dans les airs et Harry n'avait pas osé regarder en bas.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sens.

\- Tu te rappelles d'autres choses ?

Harry rigola silencieusement.

\- Non. Mais c'est tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, souffla Regulus.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Même si elle aimait les choses nouvelles, il y avait des choses qui étaient très bien comme elles étaient.

Le temps en Angleterre en faisait partie. Ce ciel gris parfois traversé d'éclaircies lui faisait du bien. Il était un parfait contraste avec tout ce qui se trouvait chez elle. Toutes les couleurs que sa mère et elle peignaient ensemble, tout ce bleu, ce mauve, ce rose... A l'opposé du ciel trop souvent nuageux.

Mais depuis un mois, il ne faisait pas moche au dessus de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Depuis un mois, le ciel était radieux... Et elle accueillait ce changement avec une petite pointe d'excitation.

Quelqu'un avait amené le soleil. Et la silhouette de ce quelqu'un se dessinait sur la toile bleue du ciel. Comme si elle volait, alors qu'elle chevauchait un animal qu'elle était incapable de voir.

Luna se leva d'un bond, cessant d'observer par la fenêtre. Sa robe à volant flotta tandis qu'elle s'empressait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée au moment même où deux personnes posaient le pied à terre dans le jardin fait de tortueuses plantes que cultivaient les Lovegood.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry Potter, elle sut qu'il serait son ami. Parce que son sourire en la voyant était si éclatant qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle ne connaissait pas Harry mais elle l'aimait déjà.

Et elle avait l'impression qu'il l'aimait tout autant.

Et qu'il la connaissait.

Pour la première fois, Regulus n'était pas au centre de toutes ses attentions.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu ne nous l'amènerais jamais. Qu'on devrait juste en entendre parler sans jamais le croiser. Tout est si secret autour de lui.

Regulus reposa sa tasse de thé et observa à travers la fenêtre Harry et Luna.

\- Je n'étais pas sensé le faire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il sentit Pandora bouger et s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Je ne peux rien lui refuser.

\- Est-ce que qu'il y a un problème avec Harry ?

Regulus poussa un soupir affligé.

\- Si les choses étaient si simples, la vie ne serait pas drôle...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aspires pas à un peu de tranquillité.

\- En fait, je veux juste qu'il aille bien.

Pandora allongea le bras pour prendre sa main.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi… Je vais bien. Je vais même très bien.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il avait retrouvé son ami de toujours. Plus jeune, peut-être plus perdu. Mais Harry était là et c'était un ensemble de tous les Harry qu'il appréciait.

Comme s'il était enfin complet.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

C'était vraiment bizarre. Parce que la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne, il ne l'avait jamais tenue de cette façon.

Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de parler avec Luna en tout premier lieu étaient égoïstes. Il avait juste voulu se rapprocher de Ginny. Et puis, il avait découvert une jeune fille capable de le comprendre au-delà de tout. Une fille qui ne le jugeait pas, qui l'avait écouté et qui avait rendu certains moments plus doux avec sa candeur.

Luna était comme une étoile. Avec du recul, Harry comprenait qu'il suffisait de la voir juste elle pour qu'il se rende compte que son monde n'était pas totalement oublié.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de nargoles. C'était quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus parlé de Ginny. Elle lui avait posé des tas de questions sur sa vie. Sur ce qu'il aimait et Harry réalisait doucement quelque chose. Quelque chose que Regulus avait essayé de lui faire comprendre : il avait une seconde chance. Il avait les moyens de recommencer. De se faire des amis sans être aigri. De récupérer ceux qu'il aimait. De profiter de chaque moment. De les savourer comme jamais.

Il avait le choix. Et c'était un trésor plus précieux que sa vie encore.

\- On peut aller là.

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il observa la colline sur laquelle il se trouvait. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la maison en tube de Luna. Il reconnaissait cet endroit : il avait pris son premier portoloin ici. Brièvement, il serra la main de la jeune fille et cette dernière le regarda surprise.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry la rapprocha un peu de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Non, c'est parfait. Tout est parfait ici.

\- Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tu ne parles pas uniquement de la colline ?

\- Probablement parce que c'est le cas.

Luna lâcha sa main pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe et Harry l'imita.

\- Regulus parle sans cesse de toi ! Tu es exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Des choses biens, j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne dit jamais de mal de toi. Il t'aime beaucoup et je sais pourquoi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as l'air de prendre soin de ceux qui comptent pour toi. Au point de t'oublier toi-même.

\- C'est ce que t'a dit Regulus ?

\- Non, c'est ce que je pense.

Le brun étudia le profil de Luna, circonspect.

\- J'ai l'air si transparent ?

\- En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît.

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne savait juste plus quoi répondre. Mais Luna ne semblait pas avoir d'arrières pensées et c'était présomptueux de sa part de penser qu'elle devinait tout l'univers. Mais il aurait donné cher pour qu'elle sorte des réponses d'un chapeau magique.

\- Est-ce que Poudlard se passe bien pour toi ?

Si Luna pensa que sa question était étrange, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Oui. Je m'y amuse énormément. J'aurais pu te faire rencontrer Ginny Weasley. Elle habite un peu plus loin et elle a plein de frères avec qui tu aurais pu t'amuser.

A l'énonciation des Weasley, le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine mais il se força à esquisser un sourire. Luna reprit :

\- Mais ils sont absents. Une histoire de tante, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Je vois…

\- En fait, je préfère ça. C'est plus facile de discuter avec quelqu'un quand on a toute son attention.

Elle secoua sa main au dessus de ses yeux comme pour chasser des mouches invisibles. Harry avait son profil dans son champ de vision. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules, cachant des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis qu'Harry avait été heureux de retrouver. Ses longs sourcils clairs entouraient ses grands yeux bleus.

Luna n'avait pas changé. Vraiment pas, même le fait que sa mère soit encore en vie n'avait pas effacé son caractère rêveur et nébuleux.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas à Poudlard. Si tu étais resté en Angleterre, Regulus serait là plus souvent. C'est rare qu'il reste ici plus de deux semaines...

Harry fut surpris d'entendre ça.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, Regulus ?

\- Je l'adore !

Et son visage s'éclaira. Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux brillants.

\- Il est gentil et intelligent ! Il a toujours plein d'histoires à raconter. Plus tard, j'aimerais être comme lui. Il peint, aussi. Il m'a offert un joli petit tableau ! Tu veux bien le voir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Luna se releva et l'entraîna à sa suite pour revenir chez elle. Dans le salon, il entendit Pandora et Regulus rire et c'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait ce son sortir de sa bouche. Il s'arrêta un moment pour les observer et Regulus étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire en le voyant. Harry fut tiré par Luna avant de le lui rendre.

\- Viens !

Ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à sa chambre et Harry fut balayé par un vent de souvenirs. Il se revoyait ici avec Ron et Hermione. Mais les portraits peints sur les murs n'étaient pas encore complets. Il y avait Neville et Harry fut surpris de le reconnaître à moitié. C'était ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus. Mais il n'avait plus ce visage lunaire, un peu ovale certes mais il semblait plus sûr de lui.

Son regard se perdit finalement sur le portrait de Ginny. Harry s'en approcha, le cœur battant. C'était bien la petite sœur de Ron. La jeune fille qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et qui affichait un sourire franc sur le mur de Luna. Ses cheveux roux, ses taches de rousseur, ses yeux marrons qui pétillaient.

Oh, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher en vraie !

\- Regarde, Harry !

Elle lui tendit un petit cadre carré et Harry le prit. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Dès que le petit tableau fut entre ses mains, il le laissa tomber au sol, surpris par la douleur qui venait de fuser dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le tableau à l'effigie d'une chimère, derrière laquelle étaient représentées les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Luna de sa douce voix.

\- Oui… Tiens. C'est très joli.

Luna récupéra le tableau et le serra contre sa poitrine en observant Harry.

\- Est-ce que…

Le garçon essaya de se recomposer un visage normal, ignorant la pointe de douleur qui traversait son sternum.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu me laisseras peindre un portrait de toi ?

\- Oh… Hum…

\- LES ENFANTS !

Harry remercia intérieurement la voix de Pandora. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Luna, mais il pensait surtout qu'une image de lui n'apporterait rien de bon. Ils retournèrent rapidement dans le salon et Harry faillit avoir un choc en découvrant qui s'y tenait.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! fit Amos Diggory.

Il se déplaça rapidement vers Harry pour lui serrer la main. Mais les yeux du brun étaient fixés sur celui qui se tenait derrière.

\- Tu es Harry, c'est ça, Harry…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

Cedric Diggory était dans le salon des Lovegood. Et Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être tombé ailleurs. Dans l'antre des morts. Parce qu'en face de lui, il n'y avait que des gens qui étaient morts.

Pandora, Regulus, Cedric. Des personnes qui n'existaient plus.

\- Juste Harry, murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Amos.

\- Oh, bien, je te présente mon fils ! Cedric ! Il est à Poudlard, tu es dans quelle école, Harry ?

Harry se décala sur le coté pour aller à la rencontre de Cédric. Ce dernier para son beau visage d'un sourire charmant.

\- A Durmstrang.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce une bonne école ? Je ne connais que Poudlard mais ça reste la meilleure école de magie, dit-on.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit vrai, fit Regulus, Harry bénéficie d'une excellente éducation. Le programme de Durmstrang est très complet.

\- Vous en savez quelque chose ? Personne ne sait ce qui sort de Durmstrang, répondit Amos avec une pointe de mépris.

Harry ne fut pas vexé, il connaissait le personnage. Tout tournait autour de son fils.

\- Bonjour, n'écoute pas mon père, lui dit discrètement Cédric, il parle beaucoup mais il n'est pas méchant.

Cédric présenta sa main et Harry y glissa ses doigts. Sa peau était chaude. C'était celle de quelqu'un de vivant.

\- Alors, « juste » Harry, tu es là pour les vacances ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

\- C'est bien vrai, ça ?! Cédric joue au Quidditch, il est attrapeur, un très bon attrapeur. Même s'il a de très bons adversaires. Cependant je persiste à dire que Malfoy est avantagé par un balai de la firme Potter. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'offrir ce genre de chose !

Harry coula un regard vers Regulus, ce dernier avait serré fortement les lèvres.

\- Le balai de Malfoy est un cadeau précieux et c'est à mon avis la seule richesse qu'il possède. Avoir un bon balai ne fait pas tout. Je suis sûr qu'Harry pourrait battre votre fils avec un simple comète.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas rigoler au ton acide de Regulus. Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas dire son nom de famille.

\- Est-ce un défi ?

\- Père… Voyons, c'est une plaisanterie ! Souffla Cedric.

\- Il m'a l'air sérieux. Ça peut être amusant. Nous avons des balais et tu te plains de n'avoir personne avec qui t'entraîner !

Cédric sembla gêné mais Harry était retombé sur terre. Il n'était pas du genre à faire étalage de ses capacités aussi ouvertement mais si on lui proposait un défi, il n'allait pas refuser. Surtout quand il était sûr de gagner.

\- Alors je vais pouvoir présenter un match de Quidditch, chanta Luna.

\- Étiez-vous venus pour ça ? demanda Pandora qui était restée silencieuse, jusque là.

\- Non, non, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu.

\- Oh oui, mère, amusons nous !

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel. Regulus lui avait l'air prêt à en découdre avec toutes les personnes qui dénigreraient Harry.

Ce dernier ressenti un élan d'amour pour le frère de Sirius.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

On lui avait vraiment donné un Comète 260 et Amos Diggory avait insisté pour que son fils vole sur son nimbus 2001. Regulus ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage lisse mais Harry sentait qu'il était agacé.

\- C'était sensé être une partie de plaisir.

\- Mais je m'amuse beaucoup, dit Harry.

Regulus haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- C'est évident. Tu vas gagner ?

Harry leva le nez en l'air.

\- C'est évident.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de terrain. La partie du village dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était souvent le lieu de petits matchs entre amis. Harry était clairement excité par cette perspective. Il allait jouer un match amical, en dehors du jardin des Weasley, avec un camarade de Poudlard. Il aurait aimé que Natasha soit là, ainsi que Ron, juste pour savoir ce que ça donnerait !

En attendant, c'était juste lui et Cédric et il n'y aurait pas de détraqueur pour le faire tomber de son balai.

Harry souffla dans ses mains et serra le manche avant de doucement s'élever dans les airs. Depuis qu'il était en Angleterre, il avait testé tous les balais qui n'étaient pas son éclair de feu ou son nimbus 2000. Mais il arrivait à faire la différence. Il sentait que le Comète était vieux et probablement capricieux mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Je pourrais être l'un des meilleurs joueurs du monde avec une branche, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire.

\- Harry ?

Cédric venait de voler à sa hauteur.

\- Oui ?

\- Pardonne mon père, il aime bien me mettre en avant. Je t'assure que je ne suis pas aussi arrogant.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Donc je suppose que tu ne vas pas te donner à fond ?

Cédric écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement avant de rire et Harry se souvint alors à quel point il était gentil. Sa haine farouche envers le Poufsouffle à cause de son amour pour Cho Chang semblait très loin à présent et Harry se sentit las en pensant que la mort pouvait bien changer sa vision. La jalousie et la colère, tout ça avait l'air sans intérêt. Harry ne le dirait pas mais il était heureux de voir Cédric Diggory sur un balai.

\- Tu plaisantes !? Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

Il s'éloigna de lui et fit signe à son père qu'ils attendaient le vif d'or.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Prêts ! répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Et le vif d'or s'éleva à toute vitesse.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- C'était dangereux ! Superbe mais dangereux.

Harry redonna le vif à Cédric.

\- Oui, bon, Cédric est bon joueur, il t'a laissé un peu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, père, Harry est excellent.

\- Et puis, ajouta Regulus, ça aurait été malpoli de ne pas jouer à fond. Ce serait douter des capacités de mon neveu.

Regulus posa une main possessive sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils virent Amos ruminer son mécontentement mais Harry était bien loin de ça, maintenant.

\- Bon, après ce rapide petit match, qu'en est-il du véritable sujet de ta venue, Amos ?

Pandora n'en démordait pas et Harry la trouvait amusante.

\- C'est vrai ! Oui, j'avais oublié. Le village moldu un peu plus bas organise une sorte de fête. J'avais pensé y aller avec Cédric et je voulais savoir si vous y seriez, nul doute que les Weasley vont y participer !

\- En voilà une idée radieuse. Peut-être qu'Harry et Regulus se joindront à nous, dans ce cas ?

Regulus s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry fut plus rapide.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir. Mais nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Luna dont la déception se lisait clairement sur son visage d'ange.

\- Nous avons encore quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps en votre compagnie, Harry s'adressa particulièrement à Luna, mais j'ai laissé des amis pour cette journée.

Il remercia intérieurement le silence que garda Regulus.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? fit Harry avec le plus doux des sourires.

Il se tourna alors vers Amos et Cédric.

\- Je pense que nous nous croiserons lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Tu y vas… Évidemment que tu y vas, ce sera avec plaisir Harry.

De nouveau, il serra la main de Cédric, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir cette main inerte. Il vit du coin de l'œil Luna être prise dans les bras de Regulus, alors il se dirigea vers Pandora et celle-ci le serra contre lui.

\- Ce fut bon de te rencontrer Harry. J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à toi. Tu comptes tellement pour notre cher Regulus.

Harry se tendit contre elle.

\- Il compte aussi pour moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Les deux bruns saluèrent encore longtemps les résidents de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, jusqu'à ce que le Cavalier qui s'était éclipsé revienne sans que personne ne l'appelle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que nous devions voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a des personnes que tu ne voulais pas voir ?

Harry resta silencieux en montant derrière Regulus. Mais une fois assis sur les os saillant de la créature sombre, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son dos.

\- Je t'expliquerai.

Regulus n'en demanda pas plus.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Ici repose Remus Lupin,**

 **Ami et père dévoué.**

La tombe et celle d'à coté, comportant le nom de Migale Evanora Lupin, était sublimement recouverte de fleurs blanches, dont la plupart étaient des lys.

\- C'est ta mère qui vient le plus souvent avec Louve et Severus.

\- Mon père et Sirius ?

\- Sirius… N'y arrive pas et James... James a cessé de venir parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il revient, il est en larmes.

Harry frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer son père pleurer. Il comprenait cependant à quel point c'était insupportable d'être celui qui restait en vie quand ceux qui méritaient de vivre le plus partaient en premier.

Son père et Sirius avaient tellement fait pour prendre soin de Remus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

Harry ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir sur les inscriptions de la tombe.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça. Tout ce qu'on me reproche, c'est de penser aux autres sans jamais me préoccuper de ce que je ressens. Je n'arriverais pas à changer ça. Malgré ce que tu penses, je me sentirais toujours responsable de ce qui peut arriver avec Voldemort.

Regulus ne répondit rien, préfèrent laisser le garçon s'exprimer. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Cependant... Je comprends l'importance de ma vie et de ma présence. Il va y avoir la coupe de Quidditch. Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Autant d'événements qui peuvent soulever le retour de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se produise et tu te trompes encore si tu penses que je ne m'en mêlerais pas. Mais je ne veux impliquer personne de ceux que j'aime et si cela signifie rester caché... Alors je resterai caché.

Le second des Blacks ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. C'était à mille lieux de ce qu'aurait pu faire Harry. Rester caché sous-entendait ici, ne pas combattre. Si tant est que Voldemort soit encore en vie. Et en même temps, pensa Regulus, c'était si évident.

\- Je ne gâcherai pas le sacrifice d'Adams en mettant ma famille en danger. Je retournerai en Russie et je reprendrai une vie normale.

\- Tu as l'intention de ne pas te lancer à la poursuite des horcruxes ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Voldemort n'est plus qu'une ombre. Si rien ne prouve son existence ni son envie de vengeance, il peut tout au plus survivre dans une forêt d'Albanie à boire du sang de licorne. Honnêtement Regulus, que pouvons nous faire de plus, que ce que toi et Dumbledore avez déjà fait ? Tu as de la chance dans mon malheur que j'ai assez de cartes en main pour comprendre ce qui m'attend. Mais…

Et la voix d'Harry se brisa sans que Regulus ne sache d'où cela vienne.

\- Harry !

Le garçon passa son bras sur ses yeux.

\- Mais, continua-t-il dans un sanglot, je n'aurais pas la force de voir quelqu'un mourir… Encore.

Alors pour la première fois, Regulus réalisa tout ce qu'impliquait le retour de ce Harry. Enfermé dans ses rêves égoïstes, il s'était targué de retrouver le garçon déterminé qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard. Il en avait oublié toutes les raisons qui avaient poussé Harry à se retrancher sur lui-même, à vendre son corps et sacrifier son âme. A souffrir pour que les autres aient une vie.

Il avait oublié et il n'avait jamais su tout ce qu'Harry avait enduré. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu en plus de ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de Voldemort.

Regulus s'empressa de serrer le garçon contre lui.

\- Raconte-moi, Harry. Raconte-moi tout.

Harry sanglota contre lui. Mais il le fit.

Devant la tombe de Remus Lupin, il lui raconta sa vie. Tout ce que Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit. Il lui raconta sa vie auprès des Dursley. Son amitié avec Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville. Ses liens avec les Weasley. Sa rencontre avec Sirius, sa haine envers Severus et sa découverte macabre. Il lui raconta tout ce que Voldemort lui avait pris. Et même après ça, même après avoir essayé de calmer l'enfant dans ses bras, Regulus, les lèvres posées sur son crâne, sentait une haine féroce naître dans son cœur.

Une haine envers Voldemort. Une haine qu'il aurait aimé avoir bien avant. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour se dresser plus tôt contre lui. Pour se battre dignement et ne pas laisser celui qui l'avait sauvé dépérir et mourir sans magie et sans force.

Pour qu'Harry n'embrasse pas la mort comme une amie qu'il avait tant désirée.

\- Je te protégerai, Harry. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta vie.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Les trois sorciers qui ne voulaient pas savoir où le dragon les emmenait décidèrent de sauter de son dos en plein vol. Par chance, ils atterrirent dans un lac. En sortant de l'eau, Rubeus était furieux. « Il nous a pris l'épée ! » dit-il. « Bill t'avait dit de ne pas essayer de tromper le gobelin ! » lui répondit sa brillante amie Rose. Seul Romuald restait silencieux, tremblotant. « Au moins, nous avons le coffre. » « Qui nous est totalement inutile sans l'épée pour l'ouvrir. » fit Romuald en claquant des dents.

\- Oh c'est stupide, geignit Tabitah.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils n'auraient pas du entrer avec le gobelin !

\- Ils auraient du prendre des balais avec eux…, bailla Charles.

\- Et bien, s'amusa Harry, même les héros font des erreurs.

\- Des héros !? Tu veux dire des zéros, oui !

Harry rigola de plus belle.

\- Moi j'aime bien Rose, murmura Charles, elle est super intelligente, comme maman.

\- Je préfère Rubeus, il reste fixé sur son objectif.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas entendre la suite de l'histoire ?

\- Si ! crièrent les deux enfants.

\- Et moi je crois que non. Vous êtes sensés être endormis depuis une heure maintenant. J'ai largement dépassé votre temps d'histoire.

\- C'est ça, bougonna Tabitah, comme si on avait besoin de ça pour dormir.

Harry s'extirpa du lit en souriant. Sa cousine pouvait vraiment manquer de tact.

\- Mais tu nous raconteras la suite demain, alors !

Et elle pouvait être si adorable en même temps.

\- Promis, dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il embrassa sa cousine sur le sommet du crâne et alla jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit pour serrer son frère contre lui puis il quitta la chambre, non sans avoir éteint la lumière et fermé derrière lui. Une fois hors de la pièce, il trouva Nolan appuyé contre le mur en face de lui. Harry soupira. Dimitri avait raison : il était en froid avec Nolan. Il avait évité au maximum son cousin, limitant ses interactions avec lui.

C'était facile quand Natasha, Dimitri et Louve étaient dans les parages, il pouvait changer de sujet, détourner le regard. Il pouvait faire comme si son cousin ne savait pas tout. Mais il savait que cette situation n'était pas plaisante.

Ni pour lui, ni pour Nolan, qui le regardait presque tristement. Depuis qu'Harry était revenu de son escapade clandestine avec Regulus, il avait longuement réfléchi à sa situation et à celle de son cousin. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était une vie normale, où ses disputes avec son cousin n'impliquaient pas une hypothétique vie parallèle ou un changement de corps.

\- Louve et Natasha sont allées se coucher.

\- Et Dimitri ?

\- Il n'a pas terminé sa partie de bataille explosive avec ton père et Sirius.

\- Ah.

Harry le dépassa et Nolan le suivit. Ils finirent par arriver au niveau de la chambre du brun et ils y entrèrent tous les deux. Et quand Harry eut fermé la porte, il entendit la voix de son cousin s'élever.

\- En fait… Je crois que je préfère ta colère plutôt que ton indifférence.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le bois de sa porte, n'osant pas faire face à Nolan. Il savait que son comportement était puéril. Il avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même. Il agissait comme un enfant têtu et buté.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué de me disputer avec qui que ce soit.

\- C'est ça, Harry. Tu es fatigué.

Harry se tourna vers Nolan et le regard colérique que celui-ci lui lançait le surpris. Mais le blond se reprit et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je veux… Retrouver mon frère.

\- Quel dommage, ce dernier s'est fait engloutir par un obliviate ! Désolé que ça soit avec moi que tu doives partager tes repas de familles !

Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles face au visage déconfit de son cousin.

\- C'est ce que tu continues de croire ?

\- C'est ce que tu me fais ressentir à chaque fois que tu me regardes.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis juste inquiet pour toi… Inquiet pour ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux ?

Cette fois-ci Harry était totalement perdu. Nolan s'avança vers lui avec un air de farouche détermination.

\- Ce que tu veux retrouver ! Tu as une vie, tu sais. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas vécue mais tu as les moyens de t'en souvenir. Tu as tissé des liens, tu as aimé des gens. Des gens différents de ton passé. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles retrouver tes liens d'avant mais tu ne sais pas comment ça me fait me sentir moi.

\- Quoi ?souffla Harry choqué.

\- Quand je t'entends me demander ce que devient Ron ou Hermione ou d'autres personnes de Poudlard, c'est comme si ta vie d'autrefois comptait plus que maintenant. Ça me fait me sentir comme quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Je ne sais pas qui était Dudley et je ne sais pas comment étaient vos relations. Je te crois quand tu parles de ta vie d'avant. Je te crois quand tu parles de Voldemort et je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne me connaissais pas. Mais moi je te connais et le fait que tu n'aies pas changé rend les choses plus atroces encore. C'est comme si on comptait moins.

Harry en resta abasourdi. Lui qui croyait que Nolan était méfiant à son sujet uniquement parce qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus...

\- Non, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ah bon ? rit Nolan, nerveux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du brun de s'approcher de son cousin.

\- Peut-être que c'était ça au début. Parce que je voulais des repères. Mais je les ai, ici… Je ne courrais pas après Ron, après les Weasley. J'ai une famille. Je voulais une famille. Et je préfère mourir que de perdre ce que je viens d'avoir. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! Toi, Tabitah, tante Pétunia, Louve, Sirius, Severus…Mes parents. C'était mon seul rêve ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie !

Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton rageur, surprenant Nolan.

\- Harry…

\- Tu ne sais pas tout le mal que j'ai fait. Mon existence a apporté plus de problème à quiconque, plus que n'importe qui. En un sens, peut-être que Ron et Hermione se portent bien mieux sans moi. Peut-être que tout Poudlard se porte mieux sans moi !

\- Tu sais que c'est faux ! gronda Nolan. Tous ceux qui vivent en Angleterre n'attendent qu'une chose Harry : que vous reveniez vivre ici.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera.

\- C'est parce que tu es persuadé que Voldemort va revenir ? Mais, s'il ne revient pas ? Peut-être même qu'il ne se soucie même pas de toi. Il aurait beaucoup plus de raisons de s'en prendre à Louve !

\- Oh, et rappelle-moi pourquoi ses parents sont morts ?

\- Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que je vais laisser une chose pareille arriver. Vous vous êtes isolés pour te protéger mais si tu penses que ta vie est en danger, c'est stupide de se battre seul !

\- A vrai dire, fit doucement Harry, c'est stupide de croire que je vous mêlerais à ça.

\- C'est trop tard pour y penser. Je sais à présent ce que tu penses et je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

Le soupir que poussa Harry était à fendre l'âme, pensa Nolan. Il ne mentait pas, pourtant. Il ne comprenait rien de l'étendu de ce qu'était la vie d'Harry et face à quels tourments il se trouvait. Ce qu'il comprenait, en revanche, c'est que s'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui pesait sur sa famille, il n'était pas question qu'il reste les bras croisés. Harry réagissait exactement comme son Harry, avec cette futile idée de tout régler tout seul.

Il comprenait toutes les mises en garde d'Harry. Et c'était peut-être vrai dans sa vie d'avant qu'il apportait plus de malheur qu'autre chose, mais Nolan ne pensait pas ça. Harry était son cousin, Harry était son précieux petit frère. Harry était Harry, peu importait ses souvenirs.

\- Tout ça, ça n'a pas de sens, reprit Harry. Je te parle de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Laissons tomber, veux-tu ?

\- C'est ce que toi tu veux. Je laisse tomber maintenant, Harry, mais je n'oublie pas.

\- J'ai bien compris, en effet.

Et pour la première fois, les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu es aussi buté que moi ?

\- Nos mères sont sœurs, je dois te le rappeler encore combien de fois ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es chiant, Nolan.

\- Tu l'es tout autant, Harry.

Nolan se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert de la violence de Voldemort. Mais tu es revenu avec plus de réponses que n'importe qui. Tu penses que tu dois tous nous protéger… Je garderai ton secret, Harry. Je le garderai avec l'espoir que ce que tu crains n'arrive pas.

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant de se mettre à rire et Nolan grogna.

\- Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai du mal, rigola Harry, on se croirait dans un épisode vraiment dramatique.

\- C'est dramatique, je veux bien croire qu'on est des sorciers mais il y a des limites à ce qu'un cerveau humain peut comprendre !

Harry rigola de plus belle.

\- Arrête de rire, arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Je ne ris pas parce que je me moque, je ris parce que je suis content.

Nolan se détacha d'Harry pour l'observer rire. Peut-être que c'était de ça dont son cousin avait besoin. De légèreté, de quelque chose de normal. De bonheur.

\- J'étais sérieux, fit Nolan mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

\- Je sais !

Et l'hilarité d'Harry redoubla.

\- Et merci…

Nolan se garda bien d'ajouter des mots comme « on va traverser tout ça » ou encore « je serai là ». Il était déjà sûr que beaucoup de personnes étaient prêtes à donner leurs vies pour Harry. Et il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, parce qu'il comprenait que c'était la plus grande peur d'Harry. C'était juste un cercle vicieux. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient tous, c'était que leurs familles survivent. Mais Nolan n'était pas un idiot. Et même si ce n'était que maintenant que les choses devenaient compliquées, il avait toujours su au fond… Que le destin d'Harry ne serait pas tranquille.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux ! Désolée d'avoir posté si tardivement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez ! Koeur sur vous !**


	21. Sombre leçon

Oh Hello, Hello !

Il se fait tard, je vais donc dire deux choses, rapidement :

 **1ER CHOSE :** J'ai écris **DEUX OS** , n'hésitez pas à aller les lire siouplais, surtout que l'une des histoires et là pour remercier **Titou Douh** (vous avez déjà fait un tour sur sa page ? Faites le). L'autre est…beaucoup plus triste X(.

 **2éme CHOSE :** Il n'y aura **PAS DE CHAPITRE DE RETOUR AU MOIS D'AOUT. Je suis en vacance les amis !** Je vais vadrouiller de ci de là et mon ordi ne me servira qu'à écrire, si je trouve le temps X). Veuillez me pardonner.

A présent, les RAR et le chapitre !

 **Lassa :** Haha le père de Cédric, je l'ai détesté dès les premières paroles ! Je suis sûr aussi mais comment a-t-elle pu l'épouser ? Je pense qu'Harry est fatigué de toucher des gens qui devraient être mort… « je touche des gens qui sont morts ». Une certaine histoire de dragon XD, je vois pas de quoi tu parles…Je dirais encore moins de chose sur le Tsar. Merci pour ta review n_n !

 **Ewi :** Huhu merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! On est d'accord, je vous jette un Harry sans mémoire et je rentre dans le vif du sujet ? ça risquerait d'être moche : « Harry élève de Durmstrang a deux potes Dim et Natasha qui n'ont rien à voir avec Ron et Hermione, pouf Harry perd la mémoire, sa scolarité à Durmstrang était semé de péripétie en tout genre, dont celle de devenir animagi…mais Qui voilà Ron, Draco et Hermione, sacrebleu… ». Bon j'exagère un peu (beaucoup) XD. Alors pour les chapitres je ne peux pas faire grand-chose ;(. La vie est faite d'impératif, mais je comprends la frustration u_u. Merci pour ta review et ton soutiens ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

Ariane : Haha je vais avoir du mal à changer vu à quel point l'histoire est entamée, si je le faisais je devrais cesser de poster durant trois mois XD. Mais merci beaucoup !

 **Guest :** Ohohoh, merci infiniment ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **LaParesseuse :** alors mmh peut-être que je devrais acheter des actions chez Kleenex XD ! Moi aussi j'aime bien qu'Harry souffre mais pas trop :o, j'ai le cœur fragile et si ça me retourne l'estomac j'y pense pendant des semaines et je m'en remets pas ! Bon je suis flattée, sacrément flattée ! Tu aimes mes OC ! Alors honnêtement j'avais en têtes des situations similaires pour le fan service, parce que mine de rien je suis à l'écoute des lectrices XD. Mais franchement dans ma tête ça n'apporte rien. Doonnncc…j'espère que la façon dont je tournerais certains pans de l'histoire à venir, ferons tout de même battre vos petits cœurs ! Haha zut j'utilise les trois, gras italique et normal, l'écriture grasse pour le coup me fatigue le plus en vérité u_u. Je pensais que les gens se plaindraient plus du passage à la première personne. Haha C'est intéressant parce que pour le coup l'idée de Regulus en tête à claque était l'idée. Imagine il aurait était cool dès le début ou est l'évolution du caractère ou est le changement ou est la passion ?! Mazette c'est vrai que j'ai tout mixé dans le tome I XD, mais après ça je ferais une pause dans les histoires à rallonge boudiou ! Oh j'adore les hypothèses ! hahahahah je dois ouvrir une salle pour écouter quel personnage ne doit pas mourir. Je vais te donner raison, on est carrément au tout début et j'aimerais garder un peu de suspens, je ne vais pas commenter ton hypothèse. Je te laisse sur ma réponse, malheureusement la japan est devenue trop chère pour ce que c'est (j'y ai fait mon temps XD et l'année dernière j'ai acheté l'épée Vorpaline, je n'ai plus de but). Par contre si une comic-con est organisée durant l'année tu risques de m'y croiser ! Enfin merci pour ta review, merci pour ta lecture ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Merci et gros koeur sur toi !

 **Coco40 :** Huhu merci beaucoup ! Je ne vais pas dire le contraire n_n. Moi aussi je l'aime comme ça. Je pense que si j'en avais ras le bol et bien cette histoire finirait par ne pas avoir de fin. Rien que d'y penser ça me brise le cœur tiens…Merci, merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Sweety :** Merci beaucoup u_u. Cette histoire c'est un peu comme ma pyramide et tout le monde sait que le tombeau des pharaons et sous terre. Du coup ça fait de sacré fondation XD. Mais les gens oublient aussi que le haut de la pyramide est bourré de piège et de labyrinth et de trucs dangereux ! Il y aura de l'action XD et j'ai hâte ! Merci à toi !

 **Guest :** Hey, hey ! Qui sait, Harry à en tout cas changé le destin de beaucoup de personne ! En même temps Draco fait partie de la famille de Regulus X), même si ils ne se fréquentent pas beaucoup huhu ! Ahem je ne crois pas que Dimitri soit amoureux d'Harry XD !

Voilà, voilà les agneaux je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et une délicieuse nuit !

.

 **SOMBRE LE** **Ç** **ON**

« You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be? You're frozen »

Frozen. Madonna

.

.

 **1er mars 1992**

 **Le silence était d'or et c'était bien la première fois que chacun d'entre nous était figé, le regard fixé sur notre professeur. Personne ne baillait, personne n'avait la tête** **avachie** **dans le creux de son coude.**

 **Non. On était tous là, plume en main, attendant fébrilement que ce nouveau cours commence. Pas besoin de savoir ce que cela allait être. Le simple fait que la directrice elle-même soit celle qui disposait du cours était un événement en soi pour qu'on lui accorde toute notre attention.**

 **Elle fit pivoter sa canne dans un claquement sonore et se remit à marcher entre nos tables.**

 **\- Je suis extrêmement** **ravie** **de vous avoir avec moi. Que chaque groupe ait pu être ici dès la première année me** **remplit** **de joie.**

 **Pourtant son ton ne respirait pas la joie.**

 **\- Comme ce cours n'est disposé qu'aux groupes arrivant premier, vous concéderez que ce sont des heures importantes que nous passerons ensemble, tant votre place peut varier. « L'ouverture sur la magie », que certains appellent à tort « cours de magie noire »,** **est** **une étape cruciale de votre éducation magique. Ce dont les gens ont peur devient vite un sujet d'incompréhension et il n'existe pas pire chose que de ne pas savoir. Et une école est là pour dispenser son savoir, afin que vous soyez** **prêts** **à affronter le monde.** **Prêts** **à affronter ce que la magie peut faire de meilleur mais aussi de pire.**

 **Sans même que je m'en rende compte, nous avions tous déjà commencé à écrire, même Natasha qui avait compris toute l'importance de ce qui allait suivre.**

 **\- Durant les mois** **où** **vous serez avec moi, nous verrons ce qu'est la théorie magique. Ça ne sera pas drôle, vous n'aurez pas besoin de baguette, juste de votre concentration. Mais si vous êtes attentif, si vous êtes doué, nous apprendrons ensemble bien plus de chose encore : la magie sans baguette, la maîtrise des informulés et plus rare encore, l'apprentissage des cercles magiques.**

 **Elle nous observa tous, avec un sourire en coin et je dus avouer que tout ça me plaisait vraiment.**

 **\- Mias aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par revoir les trois magies fondamentales. Elles ont** **été** **grossièrement** **divisées** **en trois mais avec le temps, vous verrez que tout ça ne forme qu'un tout et que la magie n'a de mauvais que ce que l'on décide d'en faire. Retenez ça pour commencer. »**

 **« Au départ, toute magie est neutre. Elle** **vit** **en nous, dans la terre, dans chaque créature à des degrés plus ou moins** **forts** **. Certains n'ont pas la chance d'en apercevoir une quelconque infinité et d'autres peuvent s'y vautrer allégrement. Mais en vérité, elle est là pour tout le monde. La magie neutre s'est offerte pour être** **maîtrisée** **afin d'aider en premier lieu, lorsque l'homme n'était qu'a ses balbutiements. Il fallait un certain pouvoir pour guider la vie, pour lui permettre de grandir. La chasse, la culture des plantes, s'abriter, s'abreuver, tout ça demandait une aide qu'il fallait pouvoir sortir de la terre elle-même. C'était ça, la magie, un appel à la terre pour qu'elle nous offre de quoi survivre, grandir, s'épanouir. Quelqu'un ici peut me donner des exemples de** **magie primordiale** **? »**

 **Je levai la main de même que Dimitri, Yuri, Raphaele et quelques autres.**

 **\- Potter ?**

 **\- Aguamenti ?**

 **La directrice se détourna de moi.**

 **\- Pavlov ?**

 **\- Incendio.**

 **Elle se détourna de Yuri pour poser ses yeux sur Olive.**

 **\- Ventum.**

 **\- Et pour finir ? Vassili ?**

 **Natasha leva immédiatement la tête de son parchemin. Elle n'avait pas levé la main mais elle tenta tout de même de répondre.**

 **\- Terra ?**

 **\- L'eau, reprit la directrice, source de toute vie, apaise la chaleur, les brûlures, les maux** **physiques** **. Le feu réchauffe, garde éveillé et alerte, éloigne les créatures, protège. Le vent chasse les flammes** **dangereuses** **, conduit la vie sur d'autres** **chemins** **, guide. Et la terre, mère de toute créature,** **nourrit** **. C'était là les prémices de la magie. Et tout cela** **a évolué** **de la même façon que l'homme** **a évolué** **. La magie** **a grandi** **avec les désirs de ceux qui savaient la manipuler. La magie de la terre n'est pas corruptible mais celle de l'homme, celle du sorcier, l'est pleinement. Et c'est cette corruption qui** **a** **donné une autre forme à la magie, qui a appelé à elle des choses innommables et qui** **a** **conduit les sorciers de toutes les contrées à préserver leur secret.**

 **« Il est dans la nature de l'être humain d'exiger plus quand il est en possession de pouvoir le faire. Ce n'est pas un mal en soi, ça nous** **a** **permis d'être ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. La magie sert notre intérêt égoïste ou commun, mais elle nous sert. Elle ne réclame rien tant que nous ne lui réclamons rien à notre tour. Pourquoi certains sorts sont-ils plus** **difficiles** **à utiliser ? Pourquoi maîtriser si vite des sorts qui permettent de faire couler de l'eau, de faire crépiter des flammes ou de faire souffler le vent ? Parce que ça ne demande rien à la magie de notre corps, c'est un flux constant déjà existant. C'est naturel, ça existe. Les sorts deviennent plus** **complexes** **à mesure que l'on demande plus à la magie** **naturelle** **. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire** **quels étaient** **autrefois les moyens pour appeler la magie à nous ? »**

 **Presque toutes les mains se levèrent, cette fois.**

 **\- Rillawani ?**

 **\- Les chants ? Les prières.**

 **\- Aristov ?**

 **\- Les cercles magiques ?**

 **\- Antonin ?**

 **\- Les sacrifices ?**

 **Ororo Antera nous gratifia d'un sourire.**

 **\- Tout à fait. Nous ne faisions que l'appeler. C'était une magie puissante mais qui demandait énormément** **d'efforts :** **p** **salmodier** **des chants durant de longues heures, tracer des pentacles tortueux, sacrifier des êtres de chair et de sang. Tant de** **façons** **d'appeler à nous cette magie pour des demandes diverses et variées. Le vent pour les navires, l'eau pour la terre, la chaleur pour chasser l'hiver. Tout cela, vous pouvez décemment le glisser dans cette grotesque étiquette que vous appelez « magie blanche ». La vérité, c'est que la magie blanche est une magie qui aide au quotidien. Une magie qui n'implique que vous. Attirer un objet à vous, faire pleuvoir sur votre potager, émettre des étincelles, éclairer des endroits sombres. Une magie qui ne demande rien, pas grand chose.**

 **\- Et les sorts de protection ? demanda timidement Chaiser.**

 **La directrice laissa échapper un rire brusque.**

 **\- C'est intéressant que vous posiez si vite la question. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des sorts de magie blanche.**

 **\- Non, en effet. Ce sont des sorts corrompus. Des sorts qui impliquent votre corps dans le processus. Ce n'est pas diabolique, ce n'est pas dangereux. Mais c'est égoïste. Et c'est le début d'une définition laborieuse. « Protéger » sous-entend que l'on cache quelque chose, ou que l'on se prépare à une attaque. Dans ce processus, il y a déjà une corruption de la magie. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'évolution de la magie. C'est l'utiliser pour un but plus restreint. Il est normal que nous nous appropriions la magie. Elle fait partie de nous et nous avons le pouvoir de l'utiliser. Nous ne l'avons pas créée mais nous l'avons** **nourrie** **à notre tour. Utiliser notre propre magie et plus rapide, plus simple, elle est loin de faire le poids face à la magie naturelle mais elle est puissante.**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'on utilise des baguettes ?**

 **\- Exactement ! Quoi de plus efficace que quelque chose qui est** **sorti** **de la terre ? Utiliser des créatures magiques pour amplifier notre pouvoir, pour** **l'affûter** **, pour le maîtriser encore plus. Cependant, elle n'est qu'un catalyseur. Il y a d'autres façons de maîtriser sa magie intérieure, qui ne** **nécessitent** **pas de baguette ou d'autres objets magiques. Les sorciers, de nos jours, en** **sont** **dépendants. Durmstrang vous fait travailler avec des baguettes mais nous encourageons aussi nos élèves à travailler sans.**

 **Un murmure parcourut toute la classe.**

 **\- Mais revenons-en à notre premier sujet. La magie blanche ne demande pas de trop gros** **efforts** **. La magie noire, en revanche, oui. Elle est plus complexe parce que nous nous apprêtons à l'utiliser sur d'autres sujets que nous ou des objets inanimés. Chaque sort d'attaque que vous utilisez** **est** **à proprement dit un sort de magie noire. Chaque « _expelliarmus_ », « _petrificus totalus_ », même l'inoffensif crache-limace. Parce qu'elle sous-entend une attaque. Une attaque, par définition, n'est pas quelque chose de gentil. Mais personne dans le monde sorcier n'aime étendre le terme « magie noire » à tous ces sorts. On ****préférera** **vous parler de « _Doloris_ » ou de sorts de mort. Il y a bien plus de ****choses qui englobent** **la magie noire. Des choses qui demandent de plus gros** **sacrifices** **que sa simple magie. Des années** **d'entraînement** **, de souffrance. C'est une magie puissante et dangereuse si on s'y enfonce trop profondément. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous en parlons. Parce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir avant d'en user. C'est la raison pour laquelle tant de** **mages noires se perdent** **dans cette magie sans retour possible. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas, ou** **préfèrent** **ne pas savoir, trop** **aveuglés** **qu'ils sont par tout ce que cette magie promet. C'est une magie qui prend autant qu'elle donne. Pour faire simple, lorsque vous frappez quelqu'un ou quelque chose avec votre** **poing** **, vous souffrez aussi. C'est ça, la magie noire. C'est pour cela qu'il faut une volonté de fer pour blesser quelqu'un avec un Doloris, pour cela qu'il faut une envie de meurtre profonde pour user d'un « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Parce que vous vous blessez aussi. »**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Leur respiration était calquée sur le même rythme. Il pouvait entendre son souffle se perdre en même temps que celui de Natasha. Il faisait des efforts incroyables pour se concentrer sur ça. Sur le doux murmure de l'air qui s'échappait des poumons de ses deux camarades.

Rester immobile n'était pas son fort. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, la désagréable sensation de sa transpiration qui avait humidifié sa chemise et qui collait à sa peau. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il cède.

Il fixa de nouveau son attention sur la respiration de ses deux amis, essayant de résonner de la même manière qu'eux. Jusqu'à visualiser ce qu'il espérait voir.

Un renard.

Harry le vit courir devant lui et son cœur s'accéléra. C'était maintenant que la course commençait. Il piétina son esprit, courant dans sa propre tête pour essayer d'attraper l'animal. Il avait presque l'impression que ses doigts allaient accrocher la fourrure sombre de l'animal. Il sentait son odeur musquée. Il entendait ses jappements.

\- HARRY !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bondi sur Natasha sans même s'en rendre compte.

 _\- Mais ça ne va pas !_

 _\- Désolé !_

Mais Natasha, loin de lui en vouloir, souriait de toutes ses dents.

 _\- J'aurais_ _dû_ _te laisser faire._

Harry s'éloigna d'elle mais elle leva la main pour toucher le haut de son crâne et le brun sentit quelque chose caresser une partie de son anatomie qui n'était pas là avant. Dimitri entra dans son champ de vision.

\- _Incroyable que ce soit lui qui maîtrise une semi-transformation en premier._

Mais Dimitri ne semblait pas surpris du tout. Harry agita l'oreille de renard qui avait poussé dans ses cheveux.

\- _Ouvre la bouche._

Harry s'exécuta.

\- _Dommage, tes canines reprennent déjà_ _leur forme normale_ _._

Il sentit aussi ses oreilles se fondre de nouveau dans sa peau et il laissa échapper un grognement frustré.

\- _J'y étais presque !_

 _\- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On a fait que ça… Bosser, depuis trois jours._

 _\- Heureusement,_ fit Natasha, _j'aurais_ _été_ _malade de devoir finir mes devoirs au dernier moment… Encore. C'est fou, Harry, tu n'as rien oublié de l'école. Je comprends de moins en moins ton amnésie !_

Harry se laissa retomber dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Il était vidé. Depuis qu'il avait débuté les cours d'ouverture de la magie avec ses journaux, il avait tanné Dimitri et Natasha pour reprendre son programme afin de ne pas être lésé à la rentrée. En dehors de ça, les cours de Durmstrang et Poudlard n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte. Il s'était entraîné à revoir tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Constatant que la baguette laissée par Lord lui conférait une parfaite maîtrise de ses sorts. Il avait vite retrouvé ses réflexes et avait même partagé un duel avec sa mère, qu'il avait perdu. Mais il tenait bravement tête à son père.

Maintenant, il désirait pouvoir prendre sa forme animale sans l'utiliser. Dimitri et Natasha le voulaient aussi et Harry aimait travailler en leur compagnie. Il s'étonnait même de sa nature plus studieuse. D'un autre coté, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour troubler sa concentration. Et peut-être que le Harry d'avant aimait réellement étudier. Lui avait été juste curieux de tout et en même temps, il fallait qu'il se tienne en éveil pour suivre tout ce que le monde magique avait à offrir. Le fait d'en savoir un peu plus qu'à ses onze ans était aussi un atout.

\- _J'adore ces vacances mais j'ai hâte d'être à la Coupe de Quidditch_ , dit Natasha en s'étirant.

 _\- On a plus grand-chose à faire ?_

 _\- On pourrait aller se baigner au lac._

 _\- Vraiment Harry ? Tu veux allez te baigner… Au lac._

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, ses sourcils haussés en signe d'incompréhension sous le regard atterré de ses deux amis.

 _\- Et bien oui…_

 _\- Si on a évité d'y aller, c'était bien pour une raison, non ?_ demanda Dimitri.

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Ta noyade ! Harry, tu n'as pas oublié ça !_

Si, il avait oublié. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre ce moment et maintenant qu'il avait oublié qu'il s'était noyé. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment de souvenir. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ses amis se privaient de cet amusement pour lui. Il se releva rapidement.

 _\- Ce n'est que de l'eau, il n'y a pas de cognard tueur. Mes parents y sont. Je sais nager, il me semble._

 _\- On en est plus très_ _surs_ _._

 _\- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir._

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

La première personne à remarquer l'apparition de nouveau venu fut Lily Potter. Le lac où ils se retrouvaient n'était qu'à une trentaine de minutes à pieds du manoir Potter. C'était un endroit qui profitait d'une protection magique établie depuis un certain temps par la famille de James. Sirius, Remus, son mari et une autre personne à qui elle ne voulait pas penser y avaient passé des journées entières.

Elle-même n'arrivait pas à se passer de cet endroit. Dans un coin éloigné de ses rêveries, elle s'était toujours plu à croire qu'acheter une maison par ici en ferait un véritable petit coin de paradis. Godric's Hollow leur avait paru être une bonne idée parce qu'elle avait cru qu'après la guerre, de nombreuses familles s'installeraient ici et qu'Harry se ferait plein d'amis. Mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par se dire qu'un coin reculé de la campagne anglaise était aussi un lieu adéquat pour élever ses enfants. Harry et Charles auraient très bien pu y inviter plein de personnes et jouer dans ce lac.

Même si elle était heureuse en Russie, même si elle était épanouie dans son travail... Lily avait toujours dans le cœur sa terre natale et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à supporter cet éloignement : même Pétunia avait commencé à lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas revenir, à présent.

Mais Lily avait peur. C'était une peur qui ne quittait pas son être. Et depuis l'accident d'Harry, elle avait l'impression que la peur la suivrait en Russie. Peu importait l'endroit où elle se trouvait, tout ce qu'elle désirait était que ses enfants soient sains et saufs.

De ce fait, elle fut réellement surprise de voir Harry, Dimitri et Natasha se joindre à eux, même si tout semblait indiquer qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser.

\- Harry !

Charles sortit de l'eau en trombe, écartant les bras pour ne pas être gêné par les flotteurs. Harry le réceptionna contre ses jambes.

\- Salut, Charlie boy !

\- Vous avez fini de réviser !? Vous venez jouer avec nous !?

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse et leva les yeux sur le petit monde qui pataugeait dans l'eau. Louve, Nolan, Tabitah et Charles étaient réunis au bord du lac _;_ plus loin sur un radeau au milieu de l'onde, il pouvait distinguer son père et Sirius. Ces derniers essayaient de faire monter Septimus et Gabriel.

Les deux enfants de Cassius et Rebecca avaient été confiés à sa tante Pétunia le temps du week-end, Cassie ayant beaucoup à faire avant le tournoi. Harry trouvait ça incroyable que son père ne soit pas aussi débordé mais James lui avait dit qu'il n'était que le fabricant des balais. On pensait à tord qu'il était entraîneur mais ça n'était pas le cas _;_ il donnait juste son avis sur des tactiques de jeu. Cela n'empêchait pas la délégation Russe de Quidditch de lui envoyer des tas de lettres tout au long de ses vacances.

Allongés sur des serviettes, il repéra sa mère et Severus. Après avoir renvoyé Charles dans l'eau, il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à sortir ? L'accueillit placidement Severus.

Harry capta le regard légèrement inquiet de sa mère.

\- On a bien avancé.

\- Vous allez vous baigner ? s'inquiéta Lily.

Harry acquiesça, il ne vit pas les coups d'œil que se jetaient Natasha et Dimitri. Le brun retira son haut et défit son pantalon pour se retrouver en maillot et se dirigea sans attendre devant le lac. Entre temps, son père avait quitté le radeau pour revenir vers la berge.

Harry se sentait scruté et épié et c'était désagréable. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de ses parents. Il comprenait celle de ses amis qui l'avait retrouvé à Durmstrang... Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas affronté encore et encore Voldemort. Il savait nager, il n'était pas seul au-dessus d'un lac, le crâne fracassé par un cognard. Il était en parfaites capacités motrice et mentale de pouvoir entrer dans l'eau !

… Alors pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite ? Pourquoi, à mesure qu'il avançait vers l'eau, il avait l'impression qu'une main dangereuse allait en sortir pour l'attraper ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas sa peur. C'était celle de celui qui était tombé. Il la repoussa, comme s'il chassait une mouche. Comme s'il rejetait une idée stupide. D'un pas franc, il s'enfonça dans l'eau sous le regard apeuré de Louve. Mais il avança droit vers elle.

\- Harry ?

\- Quoi ? dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne le voulut. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Louve fronça les sourcils puis son geste fut aussi inattendu que surprenant : elle le poussa et Harry perdit son équilibre. Il tomba en arrière et son dos percuta l'eau. Si la panique afflua à une vitesse affolante, elle fut écrasée par la surprise et une envie de rendre la pareille à Louve. Il se redressa, totalement trempé, mais affichant un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Louve pris un air dédaigneux.

\- Fais voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, Potter !

Et sur ces mots, elle tenta de courir dans l'eau, poursuivie par Harry qui riait aux éclats. Derrière lui, Natasha rejoignit Nolan, tandis que Dimitri retirait ce qui lui restait de vêtements sans perdre de vue Harry. Personne n'avait encore dit que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé inconscient sur la berge. Personne ne savait qu'il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que Natasha le rejoigne.

Personne ne savait à quel point Dimitri considérait Harry. Pas même Harry, à ce moment-là.

Mais il le reconnut. Il reconnut son ami dans sa capacité à ne pas rester sur un échec. Il reconnut son ami dans sa façon de ne pas faire demi-tour face à un défi. Il reconnut Harry dans sa façon de chasser le mauvais avec quelque chose de meilleur.

Harry n'était pas un trouillard. Il était inconscient, il fonçait droit dans le mur bêtement. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas réfléchir, mais il le faisait. Simplement, Harry pensait au dernier moment.

Très vite, Charles et Tabitah retrouvèrent Harry et tentèrent de jouer avec lui, l'empêchant de se battre contre Louve. Une vingtaine de minutes de plus à jouer dans l'eau et Harry faisait déjà la course avec Sirius et James jusqu'au radeau.

Une heure plus tard, il gagnait des concours d'apnée contre Septimus et Gabriel. Deux heures après, il flottait sur le dos et battait légèrement des pieds comme s'il avait toujours été dans son élément.

A ce moment-là, Dimitri se dit qu'Harry n'avait besoin de personne pour se battre contre ses démons. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin de la vérité...

Si Harry avait réussi, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **12 avril 1992**

 **\- Aïe, ça c'était mon pied.**

 **\- Oups, désolée.**

 **\- La ferme, vous deux !**

 **\- Toi la ferme, Aristov ! Pourquoi il est là d'abord ?**

 **Je** **levai** **les yeux au ciel plutôt que de répondre à Natasha. Je me demandai pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux alors que c'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire seul.**

 **\- Vous auriez du rester au dortoir.**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore !? Pourquoi tu serais le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque des professeurs ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas donné la recette, ou même ton oncle, râla Dimitri.**

 **\- Probablement parce que Severus et ma mère sont contre ce genre de lubie.**

 **\- Pff… Quel mal y a-t-il à devenir une légende...**

 **Je ne répondis rien mais un sourire** **fleurit** **sur mes lèvres.**

 **\- On y est.**

 **Prestement, je** **retirai** **la cape d'invisibilité. Dimitri se plaqua contre la pierre humide tandis que Natasha se mettait dos à nous pour surveiller les alentours. Je me** **penchai** **contre le mur et sortis ma baguette.**

 **- _Sadi_.**

 **Une brûlure caressa mes doigts qui tenaient ma baguette mais je vis nettement la pierre près de la porte se parsemer de** **cloques** **. Je posai ma main dessus et sentis les premiers grains de poussière. Alors je me mis à frotter. La roche s'égrena et tomba à mes pieds, créant une ouverture qui allait du sol jusqu'à mes hanches.**

 **\- Bon sang, ce sort m'étonnera toujours, fit Dimitri**

 **\- J'y vais en premier, dis-je.**

 **Je m'agenouillai et me** **glissai** **à travers le trou béant. Il faisait noir, terriblement noir, et je dus me déplacer sur le coté pour capter la lumière qui venait de l'ouverture nouvellement faite.**

 **\- C'est bon,** **soufflai** **-je.**

 **Une silhouette boucha de nouveau l'entrée et une main tâtonna jusqu'à attraper mon genou.**

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- Dimitri.**

 **Dimitri retira sa main et avança. Nous n'attendions plus que Natasha mais ce fut un flash de lumière qui entra en premier nous aveuglant.**

 **\- 'Cha !**

 **\- Oh, pardon, mais je ne veux pas avancer dans le noir...**

 **Elle s'avança à** **genoux** **et une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, nous pûmes souffler devant ce qui s'offrait à nos yeux.**

 **La bibliothèque professorale, comme nous l'avions découvert des jours auparavant, ne se trouvait pas dans la tour principale mais dans les caves du château, au niveau des remparts. Contrairement à l'humidité des douves, il régnait dans la pièce une drôle de sécheresse. Et je supposais que c'était pour conserver les livres.**

 **Depuis que nous étions premiers, en plus des cours sur l'ouverture de la magie, nous avions repris les cours de métamorphose avancée. Et je croyais, j'étais persuadé même, de pouvoir enfin accomplir mon rêve : devenir** **animagus** **.**

 **C'était au départ un projet commun entre moi et Natasha. J'avais trouvé ça un peu triste de ne pas en parler à Dimitri mais ce fut mon amie qui le lui proposa. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il refuse et nous dise qu'on faisait n'importe quoi. Mais il avait accepté, à son plus grand étonnement. Moi, j'avais** **fini** **par comprendre que Dimitri était plus aventurier que ce qu'il laissait croire.**

 **\- Incroyable !**

 **\- Tu l'as dit.**

 **\- Bon, on se dépêche, je ne veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas me faire surprendre ici.**

 **\- On est bon pour l'expulsion si ça arrive...**

 **Cette pensée nous donna un coup de fouet. En plus de la baguette de Natasha, celle de Dimitri et la mienne émirent une petite lueur blanche. Nous parcourûmes les longs couloirs de la bibliothèque sans faire attention** **aux possibles autres trésors** **que nous pourrions trouver. Il n'y avait qu'une seule section qui nous intéressait.**

 **\- Trouvé ! exulta Natasha.**

 **Nous la rejoignîmes rapidement. L'étagère sur les sorts de métamorphose s'étirait sur au moins cinq** **mètres** **ou plus, vu qu'elle se perdait dans l'obscurité.**

 **\- Trouvé, c'est vite dit...**

 **\- C'est rangé par nom d'auteur.**

 **\- Et par ordre alphabétique.**

 **\- C'était quoi le nom qu'a prononcé…**

 **\- Diakité M'noukoua ! Oh, bon sang, il doit y avoir au moins une** **dizaines** **de livre de lui !**

 **J'en pris un au hasard et** **fus** **incapable de comprendre ce qui était** **écrit** **.**

 **\- C'est dans sa langue natale, me fit Dimitri, il faut trouver une traduction.**

 **Nous passâmes en revue tous les livres qui se présentaient sous nos yeux. Dimitri** **sortit** **finalement un livre et** **lut** **à haute voix.**

 **\- « Métamorphose séculaire, Totem et Bête** **intérieure** **. L'art de la transformation animale » Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **\- Ouvre-le !**

 **Il le fit et nous nous serrâmes contre lui pour lire au dessus de son épaule.**

 **\- Là, pointa Natasha, animorphosis ! C'est ce qu'elle a dit, non ?**

 **Dimitri tourna les pages.**

 **\- « La quête magique spirituelle passe aussi et en tout premier lieu par une connexion avec la nature. L'homme** **a** **depuis trop longtemps abandonné son état sauvage pour renouer en profondeur avec elle. Cependant,** **certains sorciers considèrent** **que s'offrir à elle permet de retrouver une magie plus brute, plus en accord avec son porteur. Retrouver une part animale est un élément essentiel de ce processus. Mais c'est un travail lourd, long et fastidieux. Il existe bien des façons de trouver une part animale dans son être. Elle peut-être ésotérique, fantomatique,** **spirituelle** **ou physique. Cela peut-être un guide, ou une transformation propre. Nous verrons dans le passage qui suit le travail nécessaire pour aboutir à une complète transformation, pouvant être** **contrôlée** **par le sorcier. »**

 **\- Oh bon sang ! C'est ça, c'est exactement ça ! fanfaronna Natasha.**

 **Je sortis immédiatement une plume, et Dimitri les parchemins que nous avions** **apportés** **, tandis que Natasha ouvrait un pot d'encre.**

 **\- Tiens le livre, j'agitais ma baguette. _Anima scripta !_**

 **La plume se dressa et se plongea dans l'encre d'elle-même avant de réécrire tout ce qui se trouvait dans le livre. Il ne restait plus qu'à tourner les pages et les parchemins dès qu'elle en avait besoin.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **18 avril 1992**

 **La voix assurée de la directrice s'arrêta un bref moment et tous suspendirent immédiatement leur plume en l'air. Mais dès que la voix reprit, elles furent de nouveau sur le papier.**

 **\- Il est important de comprendre à quel point des pactes avec des entités diaboliques fut une véritable erreur pour le monde sorcier. Bon nombre ont** **accusé** **l'église et l'inquisition de vouloir notre mort avec des chasses aux sorcières. Il ne faut pas oublier que lorsque l'on vend son âme, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle nous soit prise avec violence. Je** **n'occulte** **par l'immense** **traîtrise** **du monde** **sans magie** **, ni sa peur, mais ce que certains** **sorciers ont reçu** **comme punition** **pouvait** **être parfaitement justifié. Certains comportements déviant étaient aussi dangereux pour les non-mages que les sorciers eux-mêmes.**

 **«Ceci dit, il est aussi adéquat de prendre en considération la puissance de** **tels pactes** **. La source de magie provenant d'** **échanges avec des êtres supérieurs** **, des possessions qui ne touchent notre monde que parce que l'on fait appel à elles, est parfois intarissable. Encore une fois, c'est aussi une magie qui mérite un sacrifice. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle on considère les sorciers qui s'y** **intéressent, fous** **. Il ne faut pourtant pas dénigrer la soif de connaissance, ni la soif de pouvoir. C'est dans notre nature, c'est comme ça que fonctionne notre magie. Elle se nourrit, elle grandit. C'est à nous de savoir** **quels chemins** **emprunter,** **quelles erreurs** **il vaut mieux ne pas faire. Prendre conscience, si on décide d'agir dangereusement, qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de retour en arrière possible. »**

 **« Prenez vos livres, à présent, et** **ouvrez-les** **au chapitre neuf. Pavlov, lisez-moi le premier chapitre, je vous prie. »**

 **Yuri toussota légèrement et s'exécuta.**

 **\- « Dès lors** **que** **Faust invoqua à lui Méphistophélès, il signa un pacte qui le conduirait non pas lui seul à sa perte mais bien d'autres. Son égoïsme et sa paresse à apprécier la vie comme il était nécessaire de le faire** **emprisonnèrent** **à son dessein mortel la vie d'** **êtres innocents** **. Faust venait de se maudire et sa malédiction nécessitait un sacrifice plus lourd que sa propre âme. Retrouver sa jeunesse et ne pas en savourer les délices étaient ici aussi une punition. Il ne faisait que répéter sa première vie. Son erreur était sûrement de ne pas avoir de souhait réel, une idée fixe de son désir. Il est nécessaire de savoir que lorsque l'on demande quelque chose à un démon, il faut être précis. Sinon, des libertés peuvent être** **prises** **et ne pas satisfaire le sorcier. »**

 **« Précis comme l'a été Margueritte en rachetant son âme. »**

 **\- Margueritte n'était pas une sorcière, reprit la directrice, mais elle était liée sans le vouloir et sans le savoir à la malédiction de Faust et c'est là qu'est la preuve que la magie est partout. Margueritte** **a sacrifié** **une vie et** **usé** **d'un pouvoir qui est encore plus indistinct que ce que l'on peut croire.**

 **\- Lequel, Madame ?**

 **\- L'amour. Des sorts si profondément enfouis dans le cœur des sorciers peuvent se manifester, des sorts puissants en échange de quelque chose de puissant. Il n'est pas faux de dire une vie contre une vie. Le sacrifice est aussi lié l'amour. C'est une force considérée autant comme de la magie noire que comme de la magie blanche.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un sort qui n'est juste… Qu'amour ?**

 **-** **Tout sentiment peut** **nourrir des sorts. La colère, l'envie, la jalousie, la bonté, la tristesse, le bonheur... Cela se reflète dans les enchantements, dans les malédictions, dans les vœux magiques. La magie, si elle vous prend beaucoup, vous donne beaucoup en échange aussi. Vous aurez l'impression qu'on vous** **a** **retiré une chose énorme sans que vous ne puissiez voir tout ce que cela peut vous apporter. Mais si cela est fait dans un acte d'extrême bonté, dans le seul but de conduire la vie, alors la magie sera toujours réceptive. Et vous serez** **bénis,** **en quelque sorte. Parce que c'est là, sa vraie nature… La vie. »**

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry ferma le journal et le serra avec force contre son torse. Il décida de ne pas ignorer la douleur qu'avait ressentie l'autre Harry lors de ce cours. Parce que les mots de la directrice faisaient écho avec toutes ses pensées.

Béni. L'était-il vraiment ?

Par sa mère ? Par sa magie ? Par son propre sacrifice ? Est-ce que tout cela lui donnait le droit de vivre, ce que lui offrait la magie ?

Pouvait-il vraiment le savourer ? Pouvait-il vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?

A ses yeux, Adams avait sauvé des vies, il en avait perdu d'autres. A ses yeux, il avait sacrifié la vie d'un Harry qui aurait pu être heureux. Mais peut-être était-ce un plan plus large et qu'il n'en percevait encore rien...

Harry grogna et retira ses lunettes. Il était incapable de comprendre l'étendue de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, quelles questions se poser vraiment. Alors il décida d'écouter les voix dans son cœur.

C'était calme. Tellement calme... Comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui. Définitivement.

Pourtant, cette nuit, il refit ce rêve : Sirius tombait à travers l'Arche et Sirius n'était plus Sirius. C'était lui qui tombait et qui murmurait son prénom.

 _Harry_.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 _Harry._

Draco Malfoy écarquilla les yeux brusquement, les dernières images de son rêve s'évanouissant face à la vue que lui offrait le plafond de sa chambre. Il essaya d'en ramener quelques bribes. Plus que l'image qui flottait dans son esprit, c'était la voix qu'il aurait voulu retrouver. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce que lui avait dit le portrait. Peut-être même avait-il imaginé les mots du tableau...

Draco se redressa et il sentit quelque chose glisser sur son torse. Il s'était endormi habillé avec les places pour le match de Quidditch entre ses doigts. Il les ramassa et poussa un profond soupir avant de les déposer sur sa table de chevet.

Le sommeil n'était définitivement plus là, alors il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Toute la maison était silencieuse et Draco n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la pièce du fond, sans sa baguette.

Le cœur battant, il porta sa main à la poignée et la poussa. Quand il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée, il posa sa tête contre le bois de cette dernière. Il ne savait même plus exactement ce qu'il devait penser du portrait, ni même de sa rencontre avec le garçon sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais Draco était sûr, persuadé même, que le portrait et le jeune homme étaient similaires.

Bon sang, pensa-t-il, ses yeux... Il les aurait reconnus n'importe où.

Et cette voix. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre ce genre d'expérience. C'était comme rencontrer en chair et en os quelqu'un qu'on avait fait qu'observer dans des magasines. Un chanteur qu'on avait fait qu'entendre à la radio et qui, soudainement, se mettait à parler dans votre dos.

Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir poursuivi le garçon. Mais il avait eu peur d'avoir faux sur toute la ligne. Des gens qui se ressemblaient, il y en avait partout dans le monde. Sa lubie de croire que c'était une réincarnation était stupide.

Il frappa doucement son front contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Il était en train de s'imaginer des choses. Et il courait après une histoire qui avait depuis longtemps été enterrée par son père. Qu'est ce qui lui avait fait croire auparavant qu'Harry le portrait avait un lien quelconque avec Harry Potter ? Son père lui avait dit que c'était un prénom courant.

Mais son regard... Sa colère... Comme si poser la question avait été un affront. A cause d'une simple lettre.

Draco lâcha la poignée et retourna dans sa chambre. Il alluma une lampe et chercha la lettre de James Potter. Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver, il l'avait toujours rangée à portée de main.

Il y avait tellement de questions derrière cette lettre. Pourquoi lui offrir un balai à lui, qui était son fils ? Quel lien avait-il avec ses parents ? Et pour Draco, la plus importante de toutes : le Harry du tableau avait-il un lien avec le Harry des Potter ? Et une autre question, plus bizarre encore… Pouvait-il retrouver le garçon du Chemin de Traverse ?

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _\- Harry, tu dors ?_

 _\- Non… Il reste encore combien de temps ?_

 _\- On doit se lever dans une heure et partir dans deux._

Harry se redressa sur les coudes. Dimitri en fit de même.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_ demanda Harry.

\- _Probablement parce que je te sens tourner et retourner depuis tout à l'heure._

 _\- Tu m'espionnes,_ souffla Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Absolument pas !_

Harry se rallongea et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

 _\- Tu crois que 'Cha et Louve sont_ _réveillées_ _?_

 _\- Je crois que 'Cha n'a pas_ _dormi_ _de la nuit, surtout._

 _\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit Harry._

 _\- Incroyable… Tu t'en es_ _sorti_ _vivant ?_

Le brun se retint de jeter son oreiller au visage de son ami. Mais de nouveau, il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Dimitri, qui dormait sur un matelas au sol, se releva à son tour.

\- _C'est sérieux, Dimitri._

Il n'eut comme seule réponse qu'un lourd silence mais Harry ne s'en offusqua pas.

 _\- Quand j'ai appelé Natasha… Pendant que vous étiez en Russie, je lui ai_ _dit_ _que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre au numéro qui était dans notre carnet. Natasha m'a alors dit que tu étais en_ _vacances_ _avec ta mère et ta sœur. Peut-être que tu me l'avais dit. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas prévu et que tu es_ _parti_ _parce que je n'étais pas là, mais…_

 _\- Mais ?_

Harry se pencha essayant de sonder son meilleur ami dans la pénombre.

\- _Dans les souvenirs que je visite… Tu n'as jamais mentionné de sœur, tu vis avec ton père et ta mère est_ _sensée_ _être partie._

Encore une fois, sa seule réponse fut le silence. Alors Harry quitta son lit pour rejoindre le matelas de Dimitri.

\- _Tu ne vas pas me demander de te raconter cette histoire ?_

 _\- Non.. Parce que j'ai la sensation que c'est la chose importante qui nous concerne._

 _\- Tu fais de_ _bonnes déductions_ _._

Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya de se mettre en face de son ami mais ce dernier s'était rallongé pour lui tourner le dos.

 _\- Dimitri ?_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Ça me fout en rogne que tu_ _aies_ _oubliée._

Harry fut surpris par la voix chargée de colère du brun.

 _\- Je suis…_

 _\- Non,_ le coupa Dimitri, _ne sois pas désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis énervé. C'est juste… Et si il n'y avait pas eu les journaux ? J'aurais du tout te raconter, ou ne pas le faire. Je ne l'aurais pas fait peut-être. Ou si, j'en sais rien. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. En tant_ _qu'amis_ _, on se doit de tout se dire, le pire comme le meilleur. On s'est toujours tout dit. Parce que… Parce que tu étais mon premier véritable ami. Tu m'as toujours tout dit. Tu ne disais rien aux autres mais tu ne m'as pas caché que ton père était_ _animagus_ _, ni le livre de_ _sorts_ _de ta mère. Et moi, j'ai gardé des secrets… Parce que j'avais honte. Et_ _s'il_ _n'y avait pas eu les journaux, j'aurais du te rappeler à quel point j'ai été pitoyable._

 _\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas._

Le ton d'Harry était si ferme qu'il fit se retourner Dimitri et un rire brisé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu as oublié._

Harry força Dimitri à se tourner complètement. Même dans le noir, il voulait pouvoir être face à son ami.

 _\- Même si j'ai oublié, je suis sûr que tu as été tout sauf pitoyable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne m'en souviens plus mais je_ _finirai_ _par le savoir. Et je vais sûrement te poser des questions que je t'ai déjà posées. Mais je sens… Je sens que, peu importe la façon dont tu as_ _réagi_ _, ce n'était pas grave ! Ce n'était pas grave en comparaison de ce que tu as vécu. Je ne l'explique pas mais à chaque fois que je plonge dans mes souvenirs, j'ai hâte de renouer avec toi, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on a fait. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon meilleur ami pour ensuite le retrouver de nouveau. Et je ne suis pas déçu._

 _-_ _Arrête-t_ _oi Potter, je vais pleurer._

Harry rit avant de retrouver rapidement son sérieux.

 _\- Tu as dit qu'une fois que je serais prêt, je parlerais. C'est parce que tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me raconter ton histoire que tu ne voulais pas que je te raconte la mienne ?_

Il entendit Dimitri soupirer.

 _\- Tu vas trouver ça étrange… Toi, tu_ _redécouvres_ _des choses grâce aux journaux et moi… J'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir encore. Comme si on recommençait une deuxième fois. Ce n'est pas pire, ce n'est pas meilleur, c'est inattendu. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on reprend une amitié avec quelqu'un qui est amnésique. Mais c'est comme si tu ne l'étais pas et en même temps que tu étais ailleurs. Et ça me_ _fait_ _peur. J'ai peur que tu me dises qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas digne d'intérêt._

 _\- Oublie ça, Aristov._

 _\- Je suis sérieux._

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _\- Ouais_ , plaisanta Dimitri, _c'est une discussion beaucoup trop sérieuse_.

 _\- Peut-être qu'on devrait juste… Laisser le temps faire._

 _\- Ne mets pas la faute sur moi, c'est toi qui as voulu en parler !_

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans la voix de Dimitri. Alors Harry s'allongea à coté de lui.

 _\- C'est vrai… Dans ce cas, je me tais._

 _\- Tu ferais bien. Il y a un match important qui se joue et pourtant ton père n'y participe même pas._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Le match ne t'intéresse même pas, tu es là uniquement pour mes beaux yeux._

Harry étouffa un juron quand le coude de Dimitri s'écrasa contre ses côtes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils riaient tous les deux.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir et le prochain chapitre est sûrement la première chose que vous attendiez tous ! N'est-ce pas ! Bon n'hésitez pas à laisser un piti message, j'aime quand vous me parlez ! A la prochaine les agneaux !**


	22. Entre nous

Bonsoir ! Bonsoir !

Je ne perds pas de temps, les reviews et le chapitre toujours admirablement corrigé par **Titou Douh !**

 **Lassa :** Toujours aucun commentaire pour le Tsar, je n'aime pas que tu grilles ma couverture XD ! Ravie que mes enseignements te plaisent huhu !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! ça arrive bientôt, bientôt normalement ! En septembre (bon en fait c'est loin en effet) Désolée n_n ! J'espère que ce chapitre te feras patienter comme il se doit !

 **Coco 40 :** Haha mais ça Harry ne le sait pas ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Koeur !

 **Marie :** C'est vrai que c'est diffèrent. Plus léger en apparence, mais ce n'est encore que le début n_n ! Qui sait ça pourra sûrement arriver XD ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci ! Koeur

 **Aussidagility :** Haha il faut bien que l'un d'eux soit sérieux u_u.

 **Ewi :** Merci beaucoup ! Non ce sont mes propres réflexions, et je suis contente qu'elles parlent à pas mal d'entre vous. Ohoh, je suis contente de savoir que Dimitri est apprécié, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Koeur

 **ENTRE NOUS**

 _« D'un seul coup sans prévenir une évidence_

 _Elle se tient là si proche de moi_

 _À chaque pas je sens battre de plus en plus_

 _Mon coeur si fort qu'elle peut l'entendre »_

Chaque seconde. AQME

Lucius Malfoy souleva le tissu de la tente et laissa son fils pénétrer en premier dans leur abri de fortune. Il retint une grimace de mécontentement en voyant l'agencement de cette dernière.

L'espace faisait la taille d'une pièce normale. De chaque coté des pans de toile se trouvait un lit une place surmonté d'une couverture qui semblait plus que miteuse. Le tout était séparé par une petite table sur laquelle trônait une lampe à huile.

Si Lucius jugeait plutôt cyniquement l'endroit où ils passeraient les trois prochains jours, Draco, lui, était clairement intrigué.

Camper n'était pas le genre de la famille. S'ils devaient passer des vacances quelque part, c'était en France, et ses parents mettaient un point d'honneur à s'offrir le minimum du luxe dont ils pouvaient profiter. C'était généralement dû à une année de privation, sans excès. Peu de sorties, peu d'achats mais Draco profitait des mois de juillet et d'août comme d'une bénédiction. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, loin de là : Draco pouvait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, ses livres étaient neufs, il avait de l'argent de poche. Il ne manquait de rien mais il avait la sensation, parfois, en écoutant son père se plaindre à demi-mots qu'ils valaient mieux que ça.

Il savait qu'il y avait eu une fortune Malfoy. Il avait compris qu'elle avait été dilapidée quand son grand-père avait disparu. Personne ne savait s'il était mort ou s'il dépensait l'argent familial pour son propre intérêt. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'il fallait parler argent, son père faisait grise mine. Et Draco se demandait si c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pris les places de Quidditch.

Mais il secoua la tête : jamais son père ne lui avait refusé quoique ce soit. Draco demandait peu mais quand il demandait, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et ces places… Il les avait demandées.

Avec flegme, il laissa sa valise au pied du lit qu'il avait décidé d'occuper. Son père fit de même en face de l'autre lit.

\- Bien, commença-t-il. Si j'ai bien compris, les douches… Sont communes.

\- Mais si le match est expédié en une nuit, demain on sera de retour à la maison.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux que le match soit rapidement expédié ?

\- Non. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il dure une semaine.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Viktor Krum est un attrapeur de talent. Les balais sur lesquels l'équipe Russe vole sont presque hors catégorie.

\- L'Irlande a des joueurs en acier, une résistance à toute épreuve et il n'y a pas de brebis galeuse dans leur équipe.

\- La Russie a eu droit au soutien d'un ancien joueur et champion.

\- L'Irlande a tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner. Draco… Tu soutiens la Russie ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais je ne soutiens pas l'Irlande non plus.

Lucius poussa un soupir : son fils était parfois si terre à terre... Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tué la passion de son unique enfant, mais ce qu'il dit ensuite le rassura grandement.

\- De toute manière, on est ici pour voir un grand match et ça sera le cas, je pense.

\- Parfait. Il reste encore quelques temps avant le début. Veux-tu faire un tour au niveau des stands ?

Le sourire qu'afficha son fils finit par convaincre Lucius Malfoy que venir n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Peut-être…

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco et Lucius Malfoy avaient quitté la tente qu'ils louaient le temps de la finale. Si Regulus leur avait fait parvenir des places, il ne s'était pas fatigué à leur présenter le reste sur un plateau d'argent. De ce fait, Lucius avait fait comme de nombreux autres sorciers : plutôt que d'amener leurs propres tentes, ils s'étaient contentés de se servir de celles mises à disposition par le Ministère des Sports Magiques.

Ils étaient donc plus éloignés que les autres tentes et le cœur du camping en lui-même. Mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il pouvait à loisir étudier toutes les personnes qui s'étaient déplacées pour clôturer la coupe. Il reconnut plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor, dont l'un avait décoré sa tante avec une multitude de trèfles. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il devait s'agir de Finnigan ou de Thomas. Les deux ne se séparaient presque jamais et Draco était si peu attentionné qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir qui était qui.

Ils croisèrent aussi en chemin d'autres élèves et Draco en reconnut la langue. Un groupe de jeunes filles parlait français et se moquait de la tenue des sorciers qui n'étaient pas encore à la page en ce qui concernait la mode moldue. Lui-même ne put faire abstraction de la chemise de nuit à fleur d'un certain Archie qui aimait avoir ses parties intimes à leurs aises.

Il remarqua un léger plissement au niveau des lèvres de son père qui signifiait que s'il avait été seul, il aurait sûrement rigolé.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur l'allée principale où se disputaient les tentes officielles du Ministère. Et il sembla à Draco que son père avait soudain accéléré le pas. S'il voulait éviter quelqu'un, cela échoua.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius se tourna, de même que Draco. Sortant d'une tente, un homme aux cheveux noirs et courts venait de faire son apparition. Il portait un costume moldu chic, le genre de vêtement que des hommes d'affaire pouvaient porter, si Draco devait faire une comparaison.

La main de l'homme se trouvait dans le dos d'une femme qu'il trouva plus qu'impressionnante et qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Rebecca Corgan était une sorcière qui avait toujours fasciné Draco. Elle avait ses tribunes au Ministère de la Justice, elle menait d'une main de fer le barreau et était responsable d'une baisse plus que croissante de la criminalité sorcière. Draco savait par l'intermédiaire des discussions entre ses parents que si Cassius Corgan était l'agneau, Rebecca était le loup. Mais pour le fils des Malfoy, il fallait se méfier des deux. Un agneau n'épousait pas un loup.

Pourtant, le couple qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux avait tout des meilleures personnes. Les cheveux bruns de Rebecca tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle portait un pull bleu et un jean. Rien qui ne laissait penser qu'elle était une avocate de renom.

\- Monsieur Corgan.

Cassius Corgan allongea le pas, la main tendue et un sourire aux lèvres. Lucius la lui serra brièvement. Draco, qui n'avait pas l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes du Ministère tous les jours, le trouva agréable.

\- Vous avez donc reçu mes places ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ici. J'espère que vous pourrez en profiter.

La main de son père s'abattit sur son épaule et Draco cessa d'être surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre. N'était-ce pas Regulus qui leur avait envoyé ces places ?

\- Nous le sommes. Merci beaucoup.

\- Monsieur Corgan ! Monsieur Corgan !

Draco tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix pour voir un Percy Weasley marcher rapidement dans leur direction.

\- Percy, chantonna presque Cassius, j'espère que c'est l'excitation du match qui te fait presser le pas !

\- Ludo Verpey est introuvable, seulement l'équipe d'Irlande n'a toujours pas reçu les brassards de la coupe.

\- Verpey… Il doit sûrement être en train de faire de nouveaux paris…

La voix de Cassius Corgan était douce mais Draco n'était pas dupe. C'était le genre de ton qui mélangeait exaspération et mépris. Le genre de ton que pouvait prendre sa mère, parfois.

\- Bon, il semblerait que le devoir m'appelle. Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs.

\- Vous aussi, répondit gravement Lucius.

Ils regardèrent un moment les trois membres du Ministère s'éloigner. Draco garda ses yeux fixés sur Percy Weasley. Il tenait en estime le jeune homme, le trouvant plus facile à vivre qu'un de ses frères et le fait que ce dernier ait obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait justifiait ce sentiment. Pour Draco, Percy était une indéniable réussite dans la famille des Weasley. S'il jugeait en fonction de l'avis de son père. Même si ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer que la réussite de la famille Weasley reposait uniquement sur sa curiosité maladive concernant le monde moldu. Draco soupçonnait en vérité son père de ne pas apprécier cette famille plus que ça, du fait de leur statut de nouveau riche. Lui n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Sa relation avec cette famille était différente selon les situations. Mais pour le moment Draco avait autre chose en tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas… N'est-ce pas Regulus qui nous a offert les places ?

\- Regulus Black et Cassius Corgan sont de bons amis.

Pour Draco, cette réponse n'était pas suffisante. Cependant, il n'en fit pas part.

\- Je vais voir si je peux nous acheter de quoi manger, dit son père.

\- D'accord, est-ce que je peux aller voir les autres stands ?

\- Bien, mais ne dépense pas bêtement ton argent.

\- Oui, père.

Lucius fut le premier à s'éloigner de l'allée principale. Draco cessa d'observer la silhouette de son père avant qu'elle ne se perde dans la foule pour suivre le mouvement des jeunes de son âge.

Les divers étalages usaient de tous les moyens pour attirer n'importe qui à acheter des figurines immondes et des chapeaux qui n'auraient que cette soirée pour briller. Draco évita soigneusement les trèfles volant et se demanda vaguement s'il voulait vraiment acheter quelque chose.

\- Malfoy, Malfoy… Malfoy.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour savoir qui venait de l'interpeller. Deux bras se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses épaules, chacun accroché à un roux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Weasley et… Weasley. Je suis surpris de voir que vous avez réussi à poser un pied ici. Après les dernières beuglantes reçues, j'avais cru comprendre que vous ne sortiriez pas de chez vous avant la Saint… Glinglin.

\- Écoutez-le, celui là. Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour nous, Draco.

\- Ta sollicitude nous touche énormément.

\- Que voulez-vous... J'ai toujours un peu de peine quand j'entends qu'un Serpentard n'est pas parvenu à ses fins.

Les deux bras se détachèrent de Draco et il put observer les jumeaux qui se positionnèrent en face de lui. Leurs pouces coincés dans leurs bretelles bariolées, ils affichaient le sourire de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait très peu de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Leurs longues chevelures de feu étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval sur le coté de leurs crânes, leur donnant un air de petite fille mal coiffée.

\- Figure-toi qu'on y est presque !

\- Ce benêt de Verpey accepte tous les paris, il ne voit que les galions…

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit à la tête d'un département du Ministère.

\- Oh, fit Draco, si Percy le peut, tout le monde le peut.

L'un des jumeaux, Fred ou peut-être George -Draco n'arrivait pas à faire la différence- étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

\- Toujours aussi venimeux. C'est un plaisir de te croiser par ici, l'ami ! Si tu investis avec nous, on pourra sûrement faire fructifier ton patrimoine.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui me dit que je dois vous faire confiance ?

\- Absolument rien, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Draco secoua doucement la tête mais sortit une petite bourse. Il se délesta de la moitié et la leur donna.

\- Tu veux savoir sur qui nous avons parié ?

\- Non merci.

Draco apprécia le sourire carnassier des jumeaux.

\- Ta confiance aveugle nous va droit au cœur.

\- Rapportez-moi de l'argent.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, cher Prince.

Ils firent une courbette et Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Fred et George étaient de loin ceux qu'il préférait dans la famille Weasley. Les jumeaux étaient la personnification du cataclysme, il ne fallait jamais se trouver dans leur sillage quand ils avaient quelque chose en tête. Mais étrangement, Draco n'en faisait jamais les frais, probablement parce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à soutenir et à participer à toutes les âneries des jumeaux. Sans jamais se faire prendre.

\- Hey, regardez ça ! Une réunion au sommet !

\- Trois préfets sur le même carrée d'herbe.

\- Ils se déplacent en bandes, à présent ?

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire mais ils traînaient déjà Draco en direction de ceux qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir. Le blond les suivit avec très peu d'entrain mais il se rendit compte que l'observation des jumeaux était vraie : près d'une tente aux couleurs criardes se trouvaient trois personnes avec qui il était loin d'être familier.

Il reconnut en premier Cédric Diggory. C'était le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas rater, vu les nombreux matchs qu'ils avaient disputés et où Draco sortait vainqueur la plupart du temps. Cedric représentait un idéal masculin aux yeux de plein de personnes. Il était intelligent, gentil, terriblement beau si on se fiait aux dires des filles et un joueur doué. Draco ne jouissait peut-être pas de la même notoriété mais il n'était pas à plaindre non plus.

Pourtant, les deux autres personnes qui accompagnaient Cédric rendaient ridicule son propre trio avec les Weasley.

Si Cédric plaisait grâce à son coté accessible, celui qui était à ses cotés suscitait une toute autre curiosité, même pour Draco. Nolan Corgan était un épais mystère. Il portait le même nom que le Ministre de la Coopération Sorcière mais n'était pas le fils de Cassius Corgan.

Draco avait fini par apprendre de la bouche de Pansy Parkinson que Nolan était le fils du frère de Cassius, un cracmol, et que sa mère était une moldue. La nouvelle avait été plus que surprenante, parce que Nolan Corgan passait aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes pour un érudit. Il faisait partie de ceux qui rapportaient le plus de points à leur maison, ce qui faisait de Poufsouffle les éternels gagnants de la coupe des quatre maisons. Il ne parlait cependant jamais de sa situation familiale et personne n'avait osé lui poser la question directement.

Draco aurait pu mais il se souciait très peu des élèves de Poufsouffle. A dire vrai, il se souciait de très peu de personnes.

Enfin, il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de la troisième élève : Louve Lupin était le genre de fille qu'on ne pouvait pas rater. En plus de son rire franc, de son enthousiasme presque contagieux, elle avait la particularité de n'avoir jamais montré sa véritable couleur de cheveux depuis presque deux ans. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient d'un vert soutenu, sûrement là pour montrer quelle équipe elle encourageait.

Fred et George ne mentaient pas : c'était une réunion au sommet. Cédric était l'actuel Préfet en chef de Poudlard. Louve était préfète aussi et tout tendait à croire qu'elle obtiendrait la même distinction que Diggory, de même que Nolan.

Mais tout statut pompeux qu'ils avaient, cela n'empêcha pas les jumeaux de se montrer désinvolte à leur encontre.

\- Oyez, oyez braves gens ! Inclinez-vous devant le royal trio !

\- La ferme, Weasley !

Même si le ton avait était ferme, il était impossible de ne pas voir que Louve souriait.

\- Qu'ouïs-je ? Est-ce là une manière de parler à vos serfs alors qu'ils vous sont si dévoués ?

Draco perdit rapidement le fil de la discussion. Quand Fred et George étaient lancés, on ne pouvait plus les arrêter. A la place, il fit voyager son regard sur Louve et Nolan, remarquant que ces deux derniers avaient les mêmes boucles d'oreilles en forme de trèfle, avec une petite pierre verte en leur centre.

Sa mémoire ne mit pas longtemps à le ramener au début des vacances. Le garçon du Chemin de Traverse aussi portait des boucles d'oreilles. Sur Louve, Draco trouvait que ça passait encore mais sur Corgan, c'était en totale contradiction avec son air impassible et studieux.

\- … Mais c'est quand Luna m'a dit son nom que je me suis souvenu où je l'avais déjà vu.

Draco reprit l'échange d'une oreille distraite.

\- C'est ton cousin, reprit Cédric. Tu as sa photo dans ta chambre à Poudlard ! Je ne savais pas que Potter était de ta famille.

Draco capta le regard embarrassé de Nolan. Parce qu'il était à présent au centre de tous leurs regards. Lui avait cru très mal entendre. Mais Cédric n'en démordait pas.

\- J'aurais du comprendre. Il n'a pas dit son nom parce qu'il est sûrement aussi modeste que toi, mais sa façon de jouer… On aurait dit un pro, je n'avais clairement aucune chance !

A présent, le blond suivait la conversation avec avidité. Nolan Corgan faisait partie de la famille des Potter…De quelle façon ? Et comment n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler avant ? Draco se sentait illégitime dans le fait de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. C'était insoutenable mais il remercia intérieurement le coté sans gêne des jumeaux.

\- Ola ! On rembobine ! Corgan a un cousin du nom de Potter… Potter comme James Potter !? C'est vrai, ça ?!

Nolan ne répondit rien, il avait l'air vraiment agacé. Ce fut Louve qui parla à sa place.

\- Oui. C'est bon, vous n'allez pas en faire une syncope ! Harry est le cousin de Nolan, parce que leurs mères sont sœurs. Voilà, vous êtes satisfaits ?

\- Harry…

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Fred et George répéter ce prénom silencieusement et même lui se sentait l'envie de le faire. Il savait que le fils de James Potter s'appelait Harry. Il savait que sa mère, Lily Potter, était une médicomage brillante. Mais s'il avait su que Nolan faisait partie de cette autre illustre famille, il aurait fait plus d'efforts pour s'en approcher. Tout ça voulait dire aussi que Nolan Corgan savait d'où provenait son balai, pourquoi lui-même ne s'était-il pas intéressé à lui ?

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était définitivement rongé par la curiosité.

\- Et c'est un bon joueur de Quidditch ?

Draco avait prononcé sa phrase de façon calme et maîtrisée alors que tout son esprit bouillait de savoir toute la vie d'Harry Potter.

\- Excellent, même, se renfrogna Cédric. J'avais l'impression d'être un débutant. Tu ne ferais pas le poids non plus, Malfoy.

\- En même temps, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir un père champion, super champion et méga champion comme entraîneur !

\- Harry n'a pas eu besoin de son père pour s'entraîner, siffla Louve. Il est un excellent joueur et c'est inné.

Draco fut surpris d'entendre Louve le protéger bec et ongle et il lut même une pointe de soulagement sur le visage de Nolan. Apparemment, dire du mal d'Harry était proscrit.

\- Mais où est-il ? demanda l'un des frères.

\- Probablement du coté Russe, répondit laconiquement Nolan.

Et Draco était presque sûr qu'il avait répondu pour être en paix. Nolan Corgan était tout d'un coup bien loin de l'image avenante des Poufsouffle.

\- Je vois que tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus.

\- Je pense surtout qu'Harry n'a pas envie qu'on vienne le déranger avec la popularité de son père, murmura le jeune homme.

Draco retira sa première pensée. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Nolan Corgan prenait beaucoup trop en considération le bien être de son cousin. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle Harry Potter n'était pas à Poudlard.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Hey, Corgan, tu seras dans la loge ministérielle ?

Nolan coula un regard vers Diggory.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre, nous serons dans le haut des gradins.

Draco se retint férocement de demander si Potter y serait aussi. A la place, il décida de s'éclipser.

\- Tu vas où, Malfoy ?

\- Dépenser ce qu'il me reste d'argent.

\- Fais donc ça, parce qu'après ce match tu seras riche à ne plus savoir quoi en faire !

Draco leur tourna le dos mais leva la main pour dire qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Très consciemment, il se dirigea vers les tentes côté Russe. Des couleurs d'un rouge carmin paraient tous les tissus. Il y avait divers portraits de chaque joueur et Draco s'arrêta devant celui de Viktor Krum. Le garçon fronçait ses épais sourcils noirs et avait l'air plus que maussade. Il vit deux jeunes sortir de la tente : une fille et un garçon qui portaient tous les deux un haut à manche longues de la même couleur foncée que la tente. Sur leurs poitrines étaient cousus un écusson où deux têtes de dragons s'enlaçaient. Draco reconnut immédiatement l'emblème de Durmstrang.

Il passa devant eux sans leur accorder plus d'attention que ça. Il avait une conscience aiguë de ce qu'il cherchait vraiment et il était prêt à arpenter tout le camping pour ça. Sa mère lui répétait assez souvent que lorsqu'on cherchait, on finissait toujours par trouver.

\- Draco !

Draco se tourna vivement et faillit pousser un juron en voyant son père avancer vers lui. Il tenait à la main quelque chose qui ressemblait à des sandwichs d'où dégoulinait un jus marron. Draco supposa que le pain devait contenir une énorme saucisse.

\- Père.

\- Tu n'as rien acheté ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse.

\- Et ces jumelles, qui permettent de revoir des scènes aux ralentis ?

Draco venait de mentir à son père et il s'en voulut presque immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que les stands n'étaient plus sa priorité.

\- J'ai…

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase quand il se rendit compte que son père ne l'écoutait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne le regardait plus non plus. Draco pivota pour suivre le regard de Lucius.

Regulus Black se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Draco remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être tourné vers lui. Des gens chuchotaient à son passage, murmurant des « C'est le journaliste ».

Mais ce qui attira son attention juste après le fit se sentir tout d'un coup très lourd, tout ça parce qu'un poids énorme venait d'écraser son estomac.

Son esprit était tout d'un coup incapable de sortir la voix de sa mère répétant en boucle _« Lorsqu'on cherche, on trouve. »_

Il l'avait trouvé.

Regulus Black avait un sourire amusé sur se lèvres, parce qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans la tignasse noire et bouclée d'un jeune garçon. Un garçon qui devait avoir, _qui avait,_ son âge. Un garçon dont la peau était d'une douce teinte hâlée. Un garçon qui, s'il se tournait pour leur faire face, dévoilerait des yeux semblables à deux émeraudes.

Un garçon qui devait forcément s'appeler… Harry Potter.

Draco, qui était complètement plongé dans sa propre surprise, ne distingua même pas le léger mouvement de recul de son père. Tandis que lui désirait s'avancer vers Regulus, Lucius Malfoy voulait réellement faire demi-tour.

Mais le laps de temps qu'ils prirent tous les deux à réfléchir fut suffisant pour que Regulus Black discerne leur présence et pour Lucius Malfoy, il serait à présent impossible de se soustraire aux deux billes vertes qui se poseraient sur lui.

C'était ce qu'il avait redouté en venant ici. Il avait tout fait pour repousser cet état de fait. Il avait même déchiré les places de Quidditch que Cassius Corgan lui avait envoyées. Mais le sort n'était pas clément, ou Regulus ne l'était pas. C'était sûrement là sa manière de le torturer, il était impossible que le cousin de sa femme n'ait pas su qu'il avait reçu des places et il avait enfoncé le clou en les envoyant de nouveau mais à Draco.

Lucius était furieux contre Regulus mais sa colère était loin d'être légitime.

Il avait accepté avec un mélange d'accablement et de soulagement l'éloignement de la famille Potter. Il avait accepté de tenir cette histoire secrète. Il avait accepté d'emporter dans la tombe avec lui la vie d'Harry Adams.

Que son fils en voit le portrait était peut-être la suite logique mais jamais Lucius n'avait imaginé qu'ils se rencontreraient.

Le bon sens lui hurlait de prendre Draco par le bras et de s'éloigner immédiatement. De partir et de ne pas adresser un quelconque mot à Regulus et à l'adolescent qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Mais c'était juste impossible. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, il s'était retrouvé bloqué. Ses muscles n'avaient plus aucune force et il se sentait comme un être abject prêt à étreindre sa curiosité de façon maladive.

Il voulait le voir. Il voulait lui parler.

Le fait que Draco puisse faire un quelconque rapprochement avec le tableau ne faisait à ce moment là plus partie de ses préoccupations.

Regulus bougea pour leur faire face. Lucius vit ses lèvres bouger et Harry Potter tourna la tête dans leur direction. Et pour Lucius, ce fut comme revenir dans le passé. Très loin. A cette soirée où il avait été invité par Slughorn, où ce dernier lui avait présenté un de ses meilleurs élèves.

Harry Adams.

C'était ce même regard à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Cette même méfiance et cette façon de le défier silencieusement, comme si Lucius était juste quelqu'un à qui il fallait se présenter et passer son chemin.

\- Lucius, c'est un plaisir de te voir. De même que toi, Draco. Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas possible de ne pas vous avoir croisés.

\- Bonsoir, Regulus.

Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy se força à ne pas baisser les yeux en direction d'Harry mais il savait qu'il finirait par échouer.

\- Tu te souviens d'Harry ? continua Regulus. Même si à l'époque…

\- Il n'avait qu'un an à peine, le coupa Lucius.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et à présent, Harry l'observait comme s'il était une nouvelle espèce de créature sortie de nulle part. Cela signa un douloureux retour à la réalité. Harry Potter ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne se souvenait pas de lui, il ne le connaissait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas partagé des batailles, des repas dans un manoir sordide. Ils n'avaient pas bu ensemble au coin du feu, ni dîné dans des restaurants hors de prix où Lucius daignait l'inviter. Ils n'avaient rien vécu de tout ça.

Parce que le Harry qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas _son_ Harry.

Il n'était pas entièrement son Harry.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, Harry.

\- Vous êtes un ami de Regulus ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil mais le Black répondit à sa place.

\- Narcissa, l'épouse de Lucius, est ma cousine. Nous nous sommes fréquentés par le passé.

\- Regulus est bien trop occupé ces derniers temps pour rendre visite à sa famille, rajouta Lucius le ton lourd de reproches. Enfin… Laisse-moi te présenter mon fils, Draco. Vous avez le même âge il me semble.

Draco, qui avait écouté avec attention l'échange entre son père et Regulus, palpait avec acuité la froideur de leur relation. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêche d'étudier Harry. Et de se souvenir.

Il se souvenait.

De la raison pour laquelle il avait suivi ce garçon sur le Chemin de Traverse. Du moment où il était sorti du bureau de poste pour vomir dans une ruelle et par la suite tenter de cacher un serpent sous son pull.

Il l'avait suivi pour ça en premier lieu. Parce qu'il l'avait trouvé intriguant et plus encore quand ce dernier avait dit au barman qu'il venait d'Allemagne. Draco l'avait trouvé idiot, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit dans le fond du bar et rumine en empêchant le serpent de se montrer.

Puis tout était devenu étrange quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait au tableau. Draco avait fait ce qu'il ne faisait jamais : il avait tenté d'entamer une discussion et il avait été accueilli froidement.

Mais tout lui revenait. La façon familière dont le garçon lui avait parlé, son nom de famille prononcé avec empressement tandis qu'il s'enfuyait. Harry avait dit son nom parce qu'il savait qui il était et maintenant…

Maintenant, ils étaient présentés en bonne et due forme. Alors Draco se demandait quelle serait sa réaction.

Allait-il le dire ? Quel jeu allaient-ils jouer tous les deux ?

Et il eut bien vite sa réponse : il vit la main d'Harry se tendre en sa direction. Et sa voix résonna à ses oreilles d'une drôle de manière.

\- Enchanté.

Draco observa le garçon sans rendre la pareille. Sa chevelure sombre, ses yeux d'un vert intense, entourés de longs cils noirs. Ses oreilles dont les lobes étaient serties des mêmes trèfles que ceux de Lupin et Corgan. L'ourlet de ses lèvres qui dessinait une moue neutre...

Le blond ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il laissa la main d'Harry en suspend mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas s'en formaliser. Alors il se décida. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il approcha ses doigts de ceux du brun. Il gravait ce visage dans sa mémoire.

Parce qu'il était indéniable que le garçon en face de lui était le sosie du jeune homme du tableau.

Et lorsque sa main serra celle d'Harry, il sentit le besoin irrépressible de savoir. De comprendre. Pourquoi faire semblant de ne pas avoir qui il était ?

Mais tout ça ne dura en réalité qu'un bref instant.

\- De même, finit-il par prononcer.

Et Harry s'empressa de retirer sa main. Il détourna son regard de sa personne et s'adressa à Regulus.

\- Natasha et Dimitri doivent en avoir marre de m'attendre.

\- Tu as raison. Lucius, Draco, j'espère que vous pourrez profiter pleinement du spectacle. Allons-y, Harry.

Harry fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation et les deux bruns dépassèrent les Malfoy sans plus de regard. Pourtant Draco ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et intérieurement, il se félicita de l'avoir fait.

Parce qu'Harry Potter avait fait de même. Et leurs regards se croisèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse le moindre geste pour rompre ce contact visuel.

Jusqu'à ce que la foule le fasse à leur place.

\- C'était le fils de James Potter.

Draco reporta enfin son attention sur son père.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes aller le saluer ?

\- Il doit être impossible à approcher. Allons manger, veux-tu ?

\- Cette horreur ?

Lucius observa les mets disgracieux qu'il avait achetés.

\- Tu as raison, ta mère me tuerait si elle voyait ce que je t'ai amené.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, père, je mangerai et je n'en piperai pas un seul mot.

Lucius pensa alors que Draco ne parlait pas seulement des sandwiches.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée principale du camping, tout en observant d'un œil distrait les lanternes qui commençaient à s'allumer, Draco se mit à réfléchir à des explications plausibles.

Il avait voulu croire à une réincarnation ou quelque chose du même acabit parce qu'il avait été nourri avec des contes et des légendes et que son esprit sorcier s'était focalisé sur une explication tirée par les cheveux, mais sa partie rationnelle envisageait toute autre chose. Le Harry du tableau avait existé et il avait été un ami de son père. Tout portait à croire qu'il était mort, à présent.

Mais Draco, s'il se regardait lui-même dans le miroir, pouvait parfaitement dire qu'il était bien le fils de son père et de sa mère. Il avait les yeux gris de sa mère et les cheveux blonds pâles de son père. De la même façon, il pouvait reconnaître le lien qui unissait les sœur Greengrass même si l'une avait deux ans de moins que son aînée.

Alors l'explication pouvait être claire comme de l'eau de roche. Harry Potter n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter. Mais plus possiblement le fils du Harry du tableau. Cela donnait du crédit au fait que Lucius ait pu connaître Harry Potter bébé. C'était aussi une raison valable pour que les Potter soient reconnaissants envers les Malfoy.

Seulement, Draco ne le savait pas mais la soirée allait ébranler ses nouvelles suppositions.

Le bruit d'un gong sonore le sortit de ses pensées. C'était le moment qui annonçait ce qu'il était sensé attendre depuis longtemps : le début de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Où veux-tu te placer ?

\- Les gradins du haut.

\- C'est un bon choix.

Lucius entraîna son fils dans le mouvement de foule. Draco était si familier des matches de Quidditch qu'il ne s'offusqua pas d'être bousculé. Il se permit cependant d'écraser le pied de certaines personnes un peu trop excitées.

Au bout d'un moment, son jeune esprit avait presque oublié sa rencontre avec Harry Potter.

L'excitation palpable qui traversait le public le rendait presque intenable. Il n'avait plus croisé Fred et George mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. A l'heure qu'il était, les deux frères avaient sûrement rejoint toute leur famille.

Il eut une pensée furtive pour le trio des préfets et se demanda si Harry Potter était dans la tribune du Ministère. Il avait beau vouloir ne plus penser à lui, il en revenait immédiatement à cette rencontre.

Encore et encore.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu es stressé.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Mais ses yeux, qui scannaient la foule abruptement, trahissaient le mensonge qu'il venait de proférer.

\- Où est Neville ?demanda William pour changer de sujet.

\- Avec sa grand-mère. Peut-être écoutera-t-il la retransmission, mais juste pour s'assurer que je rentre en un seul morceau.

Franck Londubat se rendit clairement compte que William Chester n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'auror s'évertuait à garder la tête haute, mémorisant probablement chaque visage qui passait à sa portée.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux aux abords de l'ouverture principale qui menait aux tribunes. William Chester avait dépêché une équipe pour surveiller les loges ministérielles mais avait mis un point d'honneur à se trouver en bas.

\- De mauvais souvenirs ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te remémores de mauvais souvenir ?

Cette fois-ci, William lui accorda toute son attention. Franck n'avait pas voulu remettre le match de James Potter sur le tapis mais c'était une des premières missions de William.

\- A vraie dire… Je n'y pensais plus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fronces autant les sourcils ?

\- Je fronce toujours les sourcils.

\- Et bien tu devrais arrêter. Tu as l'air plus vieux que moi.

William étira ses lèvres en un rictus.

\- Tu as oublié ce que disait Maugrey ?

\- Je n'ai rien oublié de ce que disait Maugrey. Mais toi, tu as trop pris de lui.

\- Je ne le nie pas et j'en suis parfaitement satisfait.

\- Bien sûr, Will-cœur-de-pierre. Tiens, ne serait-ce pas ton jumeau angélique ?

William leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Franck ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. L'homme avait toujours essayé de le taquiner et le fait que William ne réponde jamais à la provocation était à la fois amusant et troublant.

Mais l'auror Chester chassa les remarques de son supérieur en voyant Cassie traverser la foule à l'horizontale pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu es hors de tes quartiers, Cass'.

\- Très drôle, Will. Franck, Cassius salua l'auror en chef.

\- Bonsoir, Cassius. Je vais sûrement aller jeter un coup d'œil vers la partie sud. Chester, ne quitte pas ta position.

\- Bien.

Cassius et William observèrent Franck Londubat se mêler au public et disparaître en transplanant.

\- Lucius Malfoy est ici.

\- Quoi ? souffla William. il est venu !? Ce sale…

\- Je l'ai invité, Will.

L'auror fusilla Cassius du regard.

\- Tu l'as dit à James et Lily ?

\- Non.

William se détendit.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

\- Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ?

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, exactement ?

Cassius fronça les sourcils et William trouva que son ami ressemblait tout d'un coup beaucoup à feu Septimus Corgan.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? J'essaie d'être dans ton camp.

\- Tu y arrives brillamment.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, William !

\- Excuse moi, grinça William, je suis juste… Un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, figure-toi. La fédération Russe a improvisé une petite réunion, les français sont tellement en extase qu'ils ne voient pas le problème.

\- Développe.

\- Fudge se comporte comme une petite fille à son dixième anniversaire, on lui sert le gâteau et tout ce qu'une princesse désire.

\- Alors le projet est clos. Tu ne peux rien faire.

\- J'aurais pu, si le Ministre avait soutenu mon dossier. Mais c'est la preuve irréfutable que tout tourne rond en Angleterre… Cette coupe… C'est une bombe.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda William qui, même s'il ne regardait pas Cassie, était tendu à l'extrême en écoutant ses dires.

\- Ils vont confier l'âge des participants à la coupe elle-même.

\- McGonagall n'aurait pas laissé passer ça !

\- Ni Dumbledore. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir tu la fuite des mangemorts.

\- Mais Fudge le sait ! grogna William avec force.

\- Fudge…

Cette fois-ci, William reporta son regard ambré sur son ami. Ce dernier avait pris un air sombre.

\- Je n'oublie pas, reprit Cassius, je n'oublie pas ceux qui sont en fuite. Je sais pourquoi tu as renforcé la sécurité autour du campement et du stade. Je sais pourquoi tu penses que ce tournoi est de la pure folie. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu sais… Mais je suis d'accord, William. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange courent toujours. Ce sont des monstres, ils ne se sont pas retirés dans une contrée lointaine pour mourir paisiblement. Ils se vengeront.

\- J'ai mis Barty Croupton sous surveillance.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as fait…

\- Tu dis que ça ne serait pas arrivé si on avait continué à entretenir la peur.

\- Je ne dis pas ça, non.

\- Moi, je le pense.

Cassius porta son index contre sa tempe.

\- C'est ça, en vérité, qui te tue, n'est-ce pas ?

William serra les lèvres avec force mais son ami ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua à parler.

\- Tu as dit que ça ne te faisait rien mais tu en veux à James et Lily d'être partis. Tu leur en veux de se taire.

\- Et c'est mal ! Tu veux te rapprocher de Lucius mais cet homme…

\- Était son ami, le coupa Cassius. Est-ce trop dur pour toi de croire qu'Harry avait d'autres personnes que nous ? Du mauvais coté de l'échiquier, mais des amis tout de même.

\- Et regarde où ça l'a mené ! Dans une tombe piétinée par des gosses qui ne savent pas à qui ils doivent de vivre aussi sereinement !

\- Et tu crois que faire planer la terreur serait une meilleure option !? Tu perds de vue l'unique et seule raison pour laquelle Harry a tenu à ce que jamais rien ne soit dit. On ne sait même pas si son nom était vraiment Adams !

William passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais tout ça… C'est juste… James et Lily sont partis et c'est comme si… On l'avait oublié.

Bien sûr, il ne disait pas tout. Cassie avait sûrement plus ou moins fait le rapprochement entre Harry Adams et Harry Potter. Même sans avoir toutes les cartes en mains, il en savait assez. Mais c'était tabou. Chacun réagissait à sa façon.

Severus Rogue avait décidé de prendre soin d'Harry Potter en hommage à son ami. Sirius restait dans le déni, refusant de croire à l'absurde idée qu'Harry Potter avait voyagé dans le temps. Il vivait plutôt bien le fait d'être un parrain en or. Pour lui, seul Harry Potter comptait, Adams était juste un ami mort au combat.

Lily et James ne faisaient pas de différence. Ils aimaient sans barrière.

Et Regulus…. Regulus, lui, ne voyait qu'Harry Adams. William se détestait de penser comme ça, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il voyait. Le cadet des Black le vivait tout aussi mal et tout aussi bien que lui mais il avait décidé de rester auprès d'Harry.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce que lui avait vécu. Personne ne l'avait fait. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si Harry avait grandi en Angleterre mais la vérité, c'était que William avait peur qu'elles ne le soient pas. Il avait peur qu'Harry soit Harry et tout portait à croire que c'était le cas.

\- Personne ne l'a oublié. Sauf ceux qui le devaient. Il y a une raison évidente pour laquelle je voulais voir Lucius ici.

William émit un bref rire.

\- La conquête du Ministère.

\- En partie. C'est idiot de croire que Malfoy se tient loin de la politique.

\- N'oublie pas la promesse qu'il a faite…

\- Totalement obsolète ! Lucius Malfoy est une sorte de martyre, un atout de taille. Son sang, sa richesse qu'il ne touche plus... Il meurt d'envie de replonger dans les histoires du Ministère. Il veut en faire partie.

\- Tu veux qu'il travaille pour toi ?

\- Fudge le craint et le respecte. Il me craint et me respecte mais adore me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il est aveugle, William, aveugle face à ce qui peut arriver. Il ne verrait pas un éruptif sur son propre nez même si ce dernier faisait une danse du ventre !

\- Pourquoi le faire venir ici ? Tu… Cassie…

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- La seule façon d'être élu est d'avoir l'opinion publique dans sa poche. J'ai mal joué la première fois et ma jeunesse pesait contre moi. Le discours de Fudge sur le fait de reprendre une vie normale parlait à tout le monde, y compris aux Potter.

\- Tu veux que James et Lily reviennent ?

\- Tout le monde veut qu'ils reviennent.

L'auror secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu leur en parlé ?

\- Oui. De même que Pétunia et Laïalus, et je suis sûr, même s'il n'en montre rien, que Sirius à sa manière fait des tas d'allusions à ce genre de projet en face de James. Tu l'as dit toi-même : personne ne sait qui est Harry Adams. Personne ne peut le démasquer. Harry Potter est un enfant comme les autres. Et nos préoccupations devraient être tournées vers ce qui reste de l'armée de Voldemort.

 _Ou de Voldemort lui-même_ , pensa William.

Au final, il comprenait ce qui animait réellement Cassius. C'était la vengeance. Les meurtriers de son père étaient dans la nature et malgré tous les efforts des Aurors, ils n'étaient jamais réapparus. William soutenait le projet de son ami. Il pensait aussi qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour se souvenir d'Adams à part les personnes directement concernées. Il avait tellement travaillé à effacer chaque indice de sa présence en Angleterre que c'était comme s'ils parlaient d'un fantôme sans visage.

William soupira. Il fallait juste attendre que la coupe se passe sans encombre, et ensuite Regulus lâcherait la bride. Si lui aussi finissait par convaincre James et Lily de revenir, tout irait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il se forcerait peut-être même à voir Harry comme le fils de James et Lily et non comme l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Même si le garçon qu'il avait vu durant le mois de juillet était tout ce qu'il avait vu chez Harry Adams.

William se dit alors que tout serait plus simple s'il pouvait penser comme Syracuse. Se référer aux odeurs qui traversent le temps.

Pour Syracuse, Harry était Harry. Il était mort mais il était de nouveau vivant. Ça fonctionnait bien, il pouvait aimer les deux. Parce qu'ils étaient en vérité en tout point pareil. La même odeur. Le même visage. La même façon de parler, de rire, de marcher.

Certaines personnes acceptaient plus facilement qu'Harry Adams fût et avait toujours été Harry Potter et qu'ils s'étaient juste greffés à sa vie sans le savoir.

William pouvait l'accepter. Mais c'était tellement douloureux... Ça lui faisait terriblement mal.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui s'éleva des tribunes les ramenèrent tous les deux à la réalité. William et Cassie levèrent la tête en voyant la foule se lever comme un seul homme.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, Verpey ne commencera pas son discours si tu n'y es pas.

\- Bien. A plus tard, William.

\- Profite bien du spectacle !

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour ce soir. La suite de la coupe du monde sera le dernier chapitre avant septembre. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ! Je serais hyper contente !**


	23. Tu dois être

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre avant Septembre qui clôture plus ou moins une très longue intro (en vraie le chapitre suivant et le vraie chapitre de clôture). Vous avez tenue le coup, la suite sera pleine de révélation et…bon ce n'est pas sympa de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche de cette façon.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre, corrigé par Titou Douh (gloire à elle).**

 **Merci encore à vous tous d'avoir partagé vos pensées et vos avis ça me touche tellement ! Je sais que les auteurs doivent le répéter souvent mais ce sont vos messages qui sont aussi une grande partie de notre motivation (quand je lis vos compliments j'ai le smile pour des heures et des heures !). Ce que vous ressentez en lisant un chapitre qui vous plaît c'est ce que je ressens en lisant une review pertinente.**

 **Bon je vous laisse avec les reviews puis le chapitre ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !**

 **Guest :** On est d'accord, c'est un trio qui déchire, une nouvelle forme de maraudeur XD ! Merci pour ton message !

 **Guest Leniewolf :** Merci beaucoup ! Ha je ne fais que ça prendre mon temps, mais on accélérer la cadence un peu n_n

 **Chochocolat** : Haha merci beaucoup ! C'est un bon début déjà quelques compliments n_n !

 **Coco 40 :** Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry soit très satisfait de savoir qu'il y a un tableau de lui quelque part XD ! Je pense que Lucius aurait préféré ne pas voir Harry du tout tiens, mais je suis un peu sadique je crois n_n ! On ne se fait pas d'illusion sur la coupe XD. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez hahaha ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Gros koeur sur toi !

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

.

 **TU DOIS ETRE**

 _« You brought me fame and fortune_

 _And everything that goes with it »_

We are the champions. QUEEN

.

.

Draco ne s'était pas assis une seule fois. Ses mains serraient le bois de la balustrade tandis qu'il scrutait le terrain qui s'étendait en face de lui. Les tribunes étaient nettement séparées en deux couleurs.

Le rouge et le vert.

Un peu plus bas se dressait une sorte d'immense écran qui semblait fait de fumée. Draco comprit que c'était une espèce de télévision magique, quelque chose dont le ministère des objets magiques moldus était plutôt fier. Son officialisation dans le monde magique avait fait une tôlée. Même si très peu de sorciers se faisaient à l'idée de posséder des objets moldus, il ne faisait aucun doute que la foule s'extasiait de ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux.

En volutes de mousse bleutée, l'écran dévoilait des annonces à propos de balais et de produits magiques, le tout en images. Draco avait du mal à en détacher son regard et ce fut pire quand apparut soudainement la face ronde de Ludo Verpey.

\- Je suis en direct !? C'est bien comme ça que l'on dits Arthur ? N'est-ce pas… Comment ça, tout le monde…Oh, je me vois ! Je me vois ! Mince, haha, BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE !

Une énorme acclamation s'éleva des gradins. Draco n'y prit pas part mais son cœur bourdonnait au son des applaudissements. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père qui fixait le terrain plutôt que l'écran.

\- Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre-cent-deuxième coupe de Quidditch qui opposera l'Irlande à la Russie !

Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements mélangé à l'hymne des deux pays dans une cacophonie presque insupportable résonna. L'écran bleu fut traversé d'un nouveau changement et cette fois-ci, Draco vit apparaître en lettres d'or : IRLANDE : ZERO, RUSSIE : ZERO.

\- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Les mascottes de l'équipe Irlandaise !

Le tremblement qui se propagea au sol fit frissonner Draco. C'était autre chose que les matchs de Quidditch de l'école. Il y avait ici une véritable ferveur.

Il observa, impressionné, la cascade de poudre d'or s'éparpiller autour de lui. Il ne jugea cependant pas nécessaire de se baisser pour ramasser les pièces qui s'éparpillaient à ses pieds. Son père non plus ne fit aucun geste.

\- Et maintenant, rugit la voix de Verpey à travers l'écran, veuillez accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale de Russie !

Draco observa toute la partie gauche des gradins se mettre en branle et hurler sa joie. Un énorme grondement se fit entendre au dessus de sa tête et il fit comme tout le monde, il scruta le ciel.

Soudain, une énorme gerbe de flamme explosa. Draco en sentit le souffle brûlant sur tout son visage et son cœur rata un battement en comprenant ce qui était en train de descendre, voler, vers eux.

C'était un dragon. Un énorme dragon qui devait faire sept ou huit mètres de longs, sur lequel se tenait un dresseur, les pieds ancrés contre les flancs de la bête, crachait son feu avec un son aigu.

Draco en avait la mâchoire qui tombait.

Le reptile volant traversa ce qui restait du trèfle dans un magnifique looping. Les pointes rouges de ses ailes se repliant sur son corps, il tourna sur lui-même et cracha un cercle de flammes avant de passer à travers.

Le public Russe était au-delà de l'exaltation. Il se mit à chanter l'hymne de son pays avec une ferveur grisante. Draco se sentit transporté et se demanda alors si Potter était en train de chanter.

Le dragon s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs et de la même façon qu'il était apparu, il s'éclipsa dans ses propres flammes.

La voix de Ludo Verpey se fit difficilement entendre dans le tumulte mais il sonnait la présentation des équipes.

\- Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy !

A mesure que les noms des joueurs étaient cités, Draco voyait des gerbes vertes sortir par les portes latérales des tribunes. Ils étaient rapides, trop rapides pour ses yeux. Alors, son père toucha doucement son bras. Il lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à une paire de jumelles.

\- Père ?

\- Je savais que tu ne dépenserais rien mais tu es ici pour en profiter.

Draco accepta le cadeau et remercia son père en silence. Il plaça immédiatement les deux lentilles sur ses yeux. Durant ce laps de temps, l'équipe Russe était entrée sur le terrain. Draco baissa l'appareil vers la pelouse du terrain pour voir l'arbitre, Hassan Mostafa, donner un coup de pied dans la caisse qui libéra quatre balles.

Il aperçut brièvement le vif d'or mais porta toute son attention sur le souaffle. Il bougea la molette de ses Multiplettes pour suivre les joueurs au ralenti afin d'enregistrer leurs positions. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de l'équipe russe.

Il lut les lettres d'or qui ornait les balais au bois dont la couleur faisait penser à du fer.

\- … Lordmungand.

Il remit rapidement ses Multiplettes sur une vitesse normale, faisant fi des indications sur les diverses techniques qu'employaient les joueurs. Il connaissait chaque mouvement par cœur.

Pas un seul point n'avait été marqué. Si l'Irlande était d'une synchronisation exemplaire, la Russie jouissait d'une vitesse d'exécution au-delà du possible. Chaque tir était intercepté par un gardien aux airs d'armoire à glace. Draco se demandait comment son balai pouvait supporter un tel poids.

Il vit Morane éviter de justesse un cognard envoyé par un certain Alexi. Puis enfin, le premier but fut marqué par l'Irlande. Cela sonna le début d'un match terrible. Deux Feintes de Porskoff furent trop brillamment exécutées, deux poursuiveurs étaient hors courses de chaque coté.

Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Troy remonta en spirale pour tenter de troubler ses poursuiveurs mais Irina Daru fonça sur lui avec une telle force qu'il faillit tomber de son balai quand elle lui vola le souaffle. Un cognard ne l'épargna pas et le joueur Irlandais s'écrasa au sol dans un cri douloureux.

La foule hua dans le vide tandis que les deux batteurs Russe frappaient leurs battes en riant. Le temps que les médicomages réaniment Troy, Draco chercha Viktor Krum. Ce dernier s'était positionné au niveau des cerceaux de l'équipe adverse et ses yeux scrutaient le terrain avec rapidité.

Quand l'arbitre sonna la reprise, il décida de ne plus le lâcher du regard. C'était comme si Krum ne faisait qu'un avec son balai et, en même temps, comme s'il volait de ses propres ailes.

\- C'est un très bon joueur, fit son père d'une voix calme.

Draco se demandait comment son père faisait pour ne pas bondir. Même si lui-même se retenait fortement de hurler, il était tendu et penché sur la balustrade, prêt à se jeter dans le vide dès qu'il verrait le vif d'or.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le score était creusé, l'Irlande menait. Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais sans le vouloir, ou peut-être un peu, ses Multiplettes scannèrent les tribunes d'en face.

Draco zooma, cherchant dans la foule de supporters un seul visage. Il ne faisait plus attention aux cris de Verpey, aux mouvements de foule amplifiés par les hurlements de joie ou de frustration.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : plusieurs jeunes portants le même haut rouge à manches longues. Harry Potter en portait un aussi. Il était debout vers le centre des gradins. Il avait aussi des Multiplettes aux mains mais il fixait le terrain de ses yeux nus. A coté de lui se tenait une fille aux cheveux blonds et celle-ci avait l'air d'hurler à pleins poumons.

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier observait, concentré, le terrain. Le blond se rappela alors de ce qu'avait dit Diggory : Harry Potter était un excellent joueur, et cela se confirma par le bond que le brun fit. Il attrapa brutalement l'épaule du garçon à ses cotés qui avait l'air de royalement s'ennuyer puis pointa du doigt quelque chose.

Draco dézooma et chercha ce qu'Harry avait tenté de montrer. Il retira ses Multiplettes quelques secondes pour voir que Krum s'était mis à foncer.

\- Il l'a trouvé !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le vif d'or !

Le jeune homme reprit son inspection. Il ne le voyait pas, lui. Une nouvelle vision de Potter qui tentait de montrer à ses deux amis où il était le fit se sentir médiocre. Il détesta cette sensation. Commençant à se ranger du coté des jumeaux, Potter avait été élevé pour être un joueur de qualité.

Il se rendit compte que sa façon injuste de penser était surtout due à une soudaine jalousie. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression de malaise.

\- VIKTOR KRUM L'A REPERE !

La voix de Verpey résonna avec force dans ses oreilles. Krum était parti comme une fusée, avec à sa suite Ayda Linch. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance. Le balai, ou Krum, Draco n'avait pas encore décidé, était un élément fait pour attraper la boule dorée.

Il vit Krum serrer son poing et entendit un gong sonore retentir.

\- Il l'a eu ! rugit Draco qui ne se contenait plus.

Il ne savait même pas si c'était la soudaine passion de Potter, le fait que Krum soit dans cette équipe ou juste l'exaltation commune, mais il avait envie de crier sa joie.

La Russie venait d'écraser l'Irlande. Draco vit les farfadets envahir le terrain en geignant et pestant à tout va. Il remit ses Multiplettes sur son nez, cherchant de nouveau Potter. Ce dernier serrait dans ses bras la fille blonde avec un immense sourire. Draco cessa brusquement d'espionner le garçon.

Il venait de réaliser que c'était là, la seule et unique fois où il pourrait lui parler. Mais l'écran coupa court à toutes ses réflexions.

\- Un petit mot sur ce match, monsieur Potter ?

Draco baissa la tête et même son père s'était levé.

\- Et bien, c'était éprouvant, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco entendit des applaudissements venant de tout part, même de la part des Irlandais. Mais ce qui impressionnait Draco, en réalité, c'était la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Elle était si marquante... C'était comme voir ce que deviendrait Harry Potter plus tard.

Les premiers fondements de sa théorie s'effritèrent.

\- Descendons maintenant avant que ça ne devienne n'importe quoi.

\- Oui, souffla Draco.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le match se soit terminé si vite. Tout en suivant son père, il ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran qui laissait parler James Potter. Ce dernier commentait avec passion le match qu'il venait de voir. Assurant avec un sourire charmeur que l'Irlande avait brillé, ce qui lui valut de nouveau applaudissement. Draco était fébrile. Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon pour cesser de trembler.

Son père avançait rapidement, se frayant un chemin à travers des sorciers qui pleuraient, applaudissaient, chantaient. Draco le suivait sur le même rythme.

Bientôt, des feux d'artifices explosèrent et il se demanda si le dragon allait revenir. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour mettre enfin le pied au sol mais son père ne descellera pas sa progression et Draco se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas à fuir le terrain rapidement.

La réponse à sa question se matérialisa sous une forme qu'il ne pensait pas croiser un jour dans sa vie. Bien plus tard, Draco penserait que peut-être secrètement son père avait déjà planifié cette rencontre. Peut-être l'avait-il cherché dans la foule, comme lui avait cherché Harry.

\- Madame Potter !

Draco faillit se mordre la langue en entendant son père prononcer ce nom.

La personne qui se trouvait devant eux se tourna lentement. Draco eut le temps de voir sa chevelure de feu s'étendre sur son dos. Elle tenait dans sa main le poing d'un petit garçon dont les cheveux étaient aussi flamboyants que les siens.

Et le visage d'abord surpris se para bien vite d'un sourire éclatant. Draco eut subitement chaud.

S'il trouvait sa mère naturellement belle, Lily Potter était sûrement de ces femmes qui ne laissait personne indiffèrent.

Et Draco dut revoir toute ses considérations : Harry Potter était un savant mélange de deux êtres d'exception et son sentiment de malaise se percuta de nouveau dans son cœur.

Lily Potter était sa mère et James Potter était son père. Et il retrouvait les traits de ces deux personnes dans le peu de choses qu'il avait découvertes sur Harry.

\- Monsieur Malfoy. Voyons, combien de fois vous ai-je dis de m'appeler Lily ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir interpellée de la sorte.

Lily Potter partit dans un éclat de rire.

\- Inutile d'être aussi poli, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Tu dois être Draco. Oh, par Merlin, la première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais si petit !

\- C'est qui, maman ?!

Draco observa le garçon qui se tenait près de Lily. Lui aussi était un mélange intéressant des Potter. Et Draco trouvait qu'il ressemblait à son frère.

\- Ce sont des amis, Charles. Draco Malfoy a le même âge qu'Harry.

L'enfant se renfrogna.

\- C'est toujours que des amis d'Harry !

\- Vous restez longtemps en Angleterre ? demanda Lucius.

\- En fait, nous partons en Grèce pour la fin du mois d'août et ensuite nous rentrons en Russie.

\- Donc je n'aurais pas le plaisir de vous revoir. Narcissa aimerait beaucoup…

Draco ne sut jamais la fin de cette phrase.

\- Peu importe, portez-vous bien, Lily.

La surprise traversa le visage de Lily Potter mais Lucius entraînait déjà son fils bien loin d'elle.

Draco, qui ne connaissait pas encore William Chester à ce moment-là, ne comprit jamais que c'était la présence de l'homme derrière Lily Potter qui avait fait faire marche arrière à son père. La seule chose dont il se rappela, c'est qu'il lui en voulut.

Parce que Draco aurait tout donné pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de temps pour percer le mystère des Potter.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Malfoy ! Hey, Malfoy !

Lucius et Draco firent un mouvement identique pour voir qui les appelait. Après leur brève rencontre avec Lily Potter, le cadet des Malfoy avait suivi son père en silence jusque vers leur tente. Et Draco soupçonnait son père de vouloir partir rapidement. Il fut alors extrêmement soulagé en voyant les jumeaux Weasley courir dans sa direction.

\- Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy !

Lucius se contenta d'un bref signe de tête mais aucun des deux roux ne s'en offusqua. Ils reportèrent bien vite leur attention sur Draco.

\- Il y a une petite soirée organisée vers les tentes Irlandaise, il y aura tout le monde et on a aussi une petite surprise pour toi ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !

Draco leva les yeux vers son père et ce dernier agita sèchement le poignet.

\- Je te veux ici dans une heure et demie.

\- C'est amplement suffisant, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Sans plus attendre, chacun d'eux prit le blond par le bras et ils l'entraînèrent dans la foule.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- C'est quoi ce cinéma ?

Draco se dégagea de la poigne des jumeaux.

\- Il n'est pas commode, ton père.

\- Il a l'air plutôt pendule.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant l'horrible plaisanterie que venez de faire les deux garçons.

\- Vous n'avez plus cinq ans !

\- Tu parles comme notre mère, Malfoy, tu ne l'as pourtant pas beaucoup fréquenté.

\- On sait tous que tu es une mère poule, de toute façon.

\- Allez vous faire voir. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me dire, je peux passer mon chemin.

\- Et voilà, Fred, tu l'as vexé !

Celui qui devait s'appeler Fred, selon Draco, étira ses lèvres en un très grand et très faux sourire.

\- Mais j'ai de quoi lui remonter le moral !

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon marron que Draco trouvait vraiment hideux, puis en sortit une bourse noire. L'autre jumeau, George donc, attrapa la main de Draco et Fred laissa la bourse tomber dans sa paume.

Elle était lourde, vraiment lourde.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Bénéfice fructifié ! Tu ne nous en voudras pas, on s'est pris une petite commission...

\- Après tout, c'est nous qui avons parié.

\- Vous avez parié que la Russie gagnerait ?

\- Mieux, non seulement on a parié qu'elle gagnerait mais que Krum attraperait le vif d'or. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Verpey ! S'esclaffa l'un des frères.

\- Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes mais il nous a rendu un grand service !

Draco soupesa encore un peu la bourse avant de la ranger dans sa poche avec un sourire amusé.

\- Mais tu sais, cet argent pourrait servir de grandes causes.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Les jumeaux ne firent pas semblant de tourner autour du pot.

\- Quelque chose de génial !

\- De mieux que génial ! De grandissime !

\- D'incroyable !

\- Une entreprise qui voit loin, qui a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ! D'un garçon avec la tête sur les épaules.

\- Et une bourse pleine, je suppose, grinça Draco.

Il ne le montrait pas mais les Weasley l'amusaient vraiment.

\- Tu vois, tu es déjà sur la même longueur que nous.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est pour financer vos bonbons qui donnent envie de vomir ?

\- Nous pensions pourtant qu'un esthète de la potion tel que toi comprendrait tout l'art qu'il y dans la création de farces. Il faut croire, Malfoy, que tu es aussi fermé que le reste du monde.

Les deux frères secouèrent la tête avec dénégation et Draco se retint de rire.

\- On verra, fit Draco. Si je suis encore riche à la fin des vacances, j'y réfléchirais.

\- Voilà ! On retrouve enfin notre Serpy favori !

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par la tente aux couleurs vertes. Celle de Finnigan ou Thomas.

\- Ils font une fête même s'ils ont perdu ?

\- Malfoy, on parle des Irlandais, qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent ils font la fête. Là-bas ! Charlie !

Draco faillit faire marche arrière en voyant la ribambelle de roux qui se trouvait là, mais ses yeux s'attachèrent plus rapidement au petit groupe qui se trouvaient sur le côté : Louve Lupin, Nolan Corgan, Septimus Corgan, accompagné d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon se trouvaient là, eux aussi.

Draco reconnut d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Cho Chang était en grande conversation avec Diggory. Il reporta son attention sur la grande famille Weasley. Celui qui s'était fait appeler Charlie présentait déjà deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre à ses frères.

Il regretta soudainement que Blaise ou même Parkinson ne soit pas là. Il n'avait aucune envie d'échanger avec Ron Weasley. Ce dernier n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir échanger quoi que ce soit avec lui parce qu'il le défendait du regard de s'approcher encore plus.

Draco se retint de lui lancer une pique bien placée, il n'était pas en position de force. A la place, il se rendit vers une des vendeuses ambulantes qui proposait à boire et à manger.

\- Deux paquets de chocogrenouille.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, jeune homme !

Draco sortit des mornilles de sa bourse nouvellement pleine et s'empara des friandises, puis il s'avança en direction de Diggory.

\- Salut, Malfoy ! Alors ce match ?!

\- Surprenant, répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Krum est une pointure, enchaîna Chang, l'élève de Serdaigle.

\- Et leur balai… L'Irlande aurait eu plus de chance à armes égales, mais clairement la production Potter est au dessus. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'en avoir un comme ça.

\- Celui de Malfoy est passé de mode !

Draco s'apprêta à cracher son venin sur la personne qui venait de parler mais se retint en voyant qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- C'est James Potter !

Il vit toutes les têtes se tourner dans sa direction et effectivement James Potter était à deux pas de lui, les bras chargés de bouteille de bièraubeurre. Il avait un sourire étincelant et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la plupart des jeunes s'agglutinent autour de lui.

\- Passé de mode… Il me fait rapporter encore quelques victoires.

\- Haha, mon fils me dit la même chose !

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de discuter avec James Potter. Il parlait avec le père d'Harry et c'était naturel.

\- Vous allez sortir une nouvelle gamme ? demanda Cho Chang.

\- Pas pour le moment. Les balais de l'équipe de Russie vont être mis en vente à des prix… Abordables.

Il avait sorti cette phrase avec un petit ton moqueur mais Draco trouva ça troublant. Il avait envie de l'entendre parler d'Harry. Il voulait savoir à quel poste jouait son fils. Il voulait savoir s'ils allaient revenir en Angleterre. Pourquoi travaillait-il pour la Russie ? Et bien d'autres questions se disputaient dans sa tête.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous en offrir un ?

Draco se tendit. Ron Weasley venait de jouer du coude pour s'approcher un peu plus.

\- Si je devais offrir à tout le monde un balai, je perdrais beaucoup d'argent et les publicitaires m'en voudraient.

\- Vous êtes déjà riche à foison ! rigola Charlie. J'utilise votre produit capillaire.

James Potter souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant ses verres.

\- Tu veux dire le produit de mon père.

Il y eut des rires puis James Potter observa Draco.

\- Envoie-moi une lettre si ton balai a besoin d'une petite révision. Mais si j'en crois les dires de certains, c'est un petit chef d'œuvre.

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch lui fit un clin d'œil et salua la foule dans un mouvement de tête avant de s'éloigner tout en étant suivi par ses fans qui tentaient de demander des autographes.

\- Tu es verni, Malfoy. On se demande bien ce que ton père a du vendre pour que tu puisses t'offrir ça, grogna Ron Weasley.

\- Pas ton sens de l'humour, apparemment, cracha Malfoy.

Le rouquin le fusilla du regard et Draco eut la vague impression qu'il ne ferait que ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à détester Ron Weasley. C'était venu de nulle part, mais c'était viscéral. Il essayait la plupart du temps d'être totalement indiffèrent à sa présence mais le roux adorait chercher les problèmes et Draco était du genre à rendre les coups.

Il n'aimait pas sa façon de parler, son comportement en général, sa bêtise. Ron Weasley faisait tout pour se mettre sur le devant de la scène. Ça, Draco pouvait encore le comprendre vu qu'il devait souffrir d'un sérieux manque de confiance en lui et d'un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de ses frères, mais ça n'excusait pas son sale caractère et le mépris qu'il avait pour les Serpentard dans son ensemble.

En bref, pour Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley était un rustre sans manière, malpoli et goinfre. Peut-être avait-il des qualités, mais elles étaient éclipsées par une espèce de fierté qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Tu n'as pas de chauve-souris à chasser Mal-de-foie ?

\- Les seules qu'il y ait à chasser doivent se trouver dans cette touffe rouge que tu oses appeler cheveux et je m'en voudrais de les déloger de leur nid. Tu m'en vois désolé.

La commissure des lèvres de Weasley se tordit et Draco vit nettement le mouvement que fit le rouquin pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Ça aussi, il trouvait ça désolant, la vitesse à laquelle Ron voulait régler ses comptes quand il comprenait que question verve, il ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Ola, tout doux, bichon !

Draco avait levé les mains et affichait un sourire narquois.

\- Tu vas gâcher la fête, continua-t-il.

\- Ta présence la foutait déjà en l'air.

\- Économise ta salive, je m'en vais.

Draco recula d'un pas. La scène s'était écoulée uniquement entre eux mais ils avaient une spectatrice. Ginny Weasley, la dernière de la famille, avait elle aussi la main sur sa baguette mais elle semblait surtout avoir envie d'arrêter son frère. Draco n'avait pas l'intention de s'abaisser à une petite démonstration de force. Il présenta son dos à Ron et marcha dans le sens opposé. Même s'il avait affiché un sourire moqueur sur son visage, il était copieusement énervé : Ron Weasley était la personne la plus antipathique qu'il connaissait et il n'avait pas l'impression que ça changerait.

Il remarqua alors qu'en même temps que James Potter, les Corgan et Lupin s'étaient eux aussi volatilisés, entraînant les deux enfants dans leur sillage.

Draco, une fois loin des tentes Irlandaises, accéléra le pas pour revenir là ou il avait initialement croisé Harry et Regulus. Il y suivit le son de la musique qui s'amplifiait, couvert par des chants slaves auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Bientôt des lumières rouges qui ressemblaient à des étincelles se mirent à briller le long du chemin du camping. Draco marcha plus vite. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la fête de ce coté là... Et il ne fut pas déçu.

C'était prodigieux. Les sorciers avaient réuni plusieurs tables dehors et des hommes et des femmes dansaient dessus, faisant s'entrechoquer des bouteilles. Beaucoup avaient les oreilles fumantes.

Des adolescents avaient formé une arène miniature dans laquelle ils avaient posé les figurines des joueurs pour voir les jouets se battre. Des tas de volutes de fumée, d'éclairs de couleur jaillissaient des baguettes de ceux qui se maîtrisaient difficilement.

Draco observa du coin de l'œil les parties sombres du camping. Il avait déjà remarqué les aurors postés un peu partout, d'abord discrets. A présent, il faisait le tour des festivités sans vraiment se cacher.

Finalement, il s'approcha de l'endroit où il y avait le plus de monde. Sur une estrade, Viktor Krum signait des autographes autant à des fans Russes qu'Anglais ou Irlandais.

\- Ron, Ron ! On peut aller le voir !

Draco faillit se mordre la langue en constatant qu'il avait été suivi. Ginny Weasley tirait son frère mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Toujours dans mes pattes… Alors Ronnie, on va demander un gribouillis sur ses vêtements ?

Weasley le dépassa en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Draco le regarda s'approcher de l'attrapeur et tenter de réclamer ses faveurs. En vérité, il aurait aussi aimé s'en approcher mais à présent, ça lui semblait désuet.

\- Quel idiot…

\- Tu l'as dit.

Le blond faillit sursauter en se faisant surprendre de la sorte.

\- Corgan… Quel genre de fantôme es-tu ?

\- Du genre transparent, on dirait. Tu ne portes pas Weasley dans ton cœur ?

\- J'essaie d'éviter les nuisances.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, soupira Corgan.

\- Oh, on dirait que le déplaisir est partagé. C'est bien loin d'un comportement de Poufsouffle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je le détestais. Mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas la patience d'Helga ou même de Chourave.

Draco se rendit compte que tout le temps de leur palabre, Nolan Corgan ne l'avait pas un seul instant regardé. En fait, compris le Serpentard, il observait la foule du coté droit de Krum, là où étaient réunis plusieurs adolescents avec les mêmes hauts rouges qu'il avait déjà repérés avant.

\- Ce sont des élèves de Durmstrang ? Ton cousin y est ?

\- Oui.

Draco sut qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Corgan était un mystère. Durant un temps, il avait cru qu'ils étaient aussi solitaires l'un que l'autre mais Corgan savait s'entourer, il avait des amis. Il les choisissait bien. Draco prenait ceux qui venaient à lui s'ils n'étaient pas encombrants ou stupides et ne retenait pas ceux qui finissaient par l'ignorer.

Il se sentit tout d'un coup fatigué, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, au juste. Pourquoi vouloir parler à Potter ? Se poser des questions avait-il un sens ? Il se demanda si ce n'était pas juste l'ennui qui l'avait poussé à voir des énigmes là ou il n'y en avait pas.

Peut-être que ça serait finalement plus simple d'oublier cette histoire sans queue ni tête...

Mais toutes ses envies de rebrousser chemin disparurent d'un coup dès qu'il le vit se détacher du reste des personnes qui étaient proches de Krum. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Dès qu'il s'avança vers eux et que Draco se sentit bêtement fébrile.

Harry arriva bien vite à leur niveau et s'adressa d'abord à Corgan.

\- Tu tires une tête d'enterrement.

Draco vit Nolan lever le menton en direction de Krum.

\- Ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que Natasha soit fatiguée de le regarder.

\- Je suis fatigué tout court. Tu diras à Louve que je suis parti dormir.

Draco vit le visage d'Harry se faire soucieux.

\- Tu ne joues plus les chaperons ?

Nolan observa son cousin, puis un peu plus loin dans la foule.

\- Ne fais rien d'idiot.

Harry ne répondit rien et Nolan se retira en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Draco remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange : Corgan n'avait même pas daigné les présenter.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Draco en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait totalement démuni et… Intimidé.

\- Ton cousin à l'air encore plus antipathique que moi.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui avec un air de défi dans le regard et Draco ne sut comment interpréter ça. Mais le brun passa une main presque tremblante dans ses cheveux et Draco remarqua quelque chose qui le fascina. L'une des mèches de Potter était totalement blanche.

\- Nolan est…bon je ne le comprends pas non plus.

Draco revint sur terre au moment ou la voix d'Harry était parvenue à ses oreilles.

\- Tu me connaissais, fit Draco, sur le chemin de Traverse tu as prononcé mon nom.

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux et l'héritier Malfoy s'imagina durant un instant que Potter lui dirait qu'il avait rêvé, qu'il n'était jamais allé sur le chemin de Traverse. Puis les lèvres d'Harry Potter s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

\- Cheveux blonds presque blanc, yeux gris et un air pincé d'aristocrate, laisse moi deviner tu dois être un Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce…tu te moques de moi.

Harry haussa les épaules et Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait semblant de ne pas savoir qui j'étais ?

\- Le truc Malfoy…C'est que je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton père, du moins en étant en âge de comprendre. Mais je sais que mon père t'as envoyé un balai et les Malfoy font partie des illustres familles d'Angleterre.

\- Ou est-ce que tu allais ce jour là ?

Cette fois-ci Harry l'observa comme si il posait trop de question mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait un tellement à lui poser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te dire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

Cette fois-ci Draco ne répliqua pas. Pourquoi ça l'intéressait ? Pourquoi voulait-il que Potter lui raconte toute sa vie.

\- Parce qu'il…

« il y a un tableau de toi dans ma maison Potter, un tableau qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ». Draco comprit alors sans savoir comment que si il disait une telle chose il était fort probable qu'Harry Potter le prenne pour un fou ou passe son chemin. Et allait savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Potter passe son chemin. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Pourquoi au juste y'avait-il autant de mystère autour de sa famille ?

\- Parce que tu es le fils de James Potter.

Apparemment ce n'était pas non plus la bonne réponse. Harry fit une grimace et Draco se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Corgan, Potter n'aimait pas forcément qu'on lui parle de la célébrité de son père.

\- Et de ce fait, reprit-il rapidement, il paraît que tu as un certain niveau au quidditch. J'aimerais bien voir si c'est vrai ou si c'est juste beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

Draco était fasciné par les mimiques du visage du brun. Il pouvait passer de la colère à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais ce fut un autre sourire qui para ses lèvres.

\- Comme si tu pensais avoir la moindre chance contre moi.

\- Ne lance pas de défi que tu pourrais perdre Potter.

\- Ne lance pas de défié que je suis certain de gagner Malfoy.

Et pour la première fois ils souriaient en même temps. Draco en avait soudain oublié toutes questions à propos du tableau.

Tout d'un coup Harry Potter leva la main et un vendeur ambulant se présenta.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te faut jeune homme ?

\- Deux bièraubeurre.

\- Et voilà !

Harry attrapa les deux bouteilles et en tendit une à Draco qui la saisit dans un état second.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi, demanda le blond.

\- Pour mon comportement sur le chemin de Traverse.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Draco le trouva tout d'un coup presque fragile. L'image du tableau se superposa au visage de Potter. Cet air affligé. Il s'en mordit les lèvres.

\- Ou est ton serpent ?

Le visage d'Harry se ferma et Draco cru un instant avoir dit quelque chose de travers.

\- Lord est mort.

\- Pardon ?

Son ton fut plus froid que ce qu'il avait voulu laissé transparaître.

\- Lord est mort, répéta Harry. J'ai étais impoli, ce n'est pas un chocolat mais ça se prête mieux aux victoires.

Draco accepta le fait qu'Harry Potter change de sujet et même si des tas d'interrogations lui démangeaient la bouche, il se contint.

\- Ton équipe a gagné Potter. Pas la mienne.

\- Tu soutenais l'Irlande ?

Draco leva le nez.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Et il entendit un rire. Harry riait et Draco se rendit compte que c'était la première fois… Réellement la première fois que quelqu'un riait de ce qu'il disait. Blaise riait quand il se moquait de quelqu'un. Pansy gloussait dès qu'il sortait un mot et les jumeaux Weasley riaient de leurs propres blagues ou de son air pincé.

\- On peut trinquer pour autre chose sinon, se reprit Harry.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi.

Le brun l'observa. Vraiment. Draco se sentit détaillé de la tête aux pieds mais pas une seule fois il ne montra sa gêne, se contentant de renvoyer son regard au garçon en face de lui. Puis très bas, Harry Potter prononça une phrase que Draco n'oublierait jamais.

\- Aux secondes chances ?

Draco fit tinter sa bouteille sur celle d'Harry.

\- Aux secondes chances.

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Lucius accepta le verre qu'on lui proposait tout comme il s'était résigné à accepter les invitations à la coupe de Quidditch.

\- Je ne crois pas que m'avoir près de vous soit réellement un atout.

\- C'est que vous n'avez plus l'œil sur le monde.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Cassius croisa les jambes et Lucius en profita pour furtivement regarder Rebecca Corgan qui s'était assise derrière eux et qui faisait mine de lire.

\- Je vous propose de redorer le blason de votre famille.

\- Comme si l'orgueil des sangs-purs ne nous avait pas attiré déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi en me faisant miroiter je ne sais quoi. On sait tous les deux que c'est inutile de tourner autour du pot.

\- J'ai des fonds… Mais pas assez. En l'état actuel des choses, si quelqu'un est pressenti pour remplacer Fudge, c'est Scrimgeour.

Lucius renifla avec dédain.

\- Si quelqu'un le remplace un jour.

\- Les fortunes familiales sont en partie gelées. Seulement, Fudge a fait signer des traités de dettes à certains prisonniers.

Lucius se crispa.

\- Pardon ?

Cassius fit mine d'épousseter sa manche mais Lucius savait comment cela fonctionnait, de prendre un air détaché alors que la situation était instable.

\- La possibilité que leurs peines soient écourtées en échange des caisses familiales. Parce qu'une fois morts, l'argent des sorciers ne revient jamais au Ministère, mais à leur proche famille. Voilà qui diffère du système moldu, ce qui est bien mieux. Seulement beaucoup de mangemorts n'ont aucune envie de mourir en prison. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?

\- Je comprends, grinça Lucius, que des assassins qui supportent mal que je m'en sorte seront probablement dehors d'ici quelques années et que Fudge en profitera pour verser de l'argent dans je ne sais quelle association. Comme il est l'image d'une vie prospère, beaucoup vont de nouveau voter pour lui.

Le sourire de Cassius se fit alors très grand.

\- Je savais que vous n'aviez rien oublié. Je ne suis pas là pour vous obliger à quoi que ce soit. Juste pour que vous considériez mon offre. Ça ne sera pas très éloigné de l'odieux chantage de Fudge. Mais vous avez une certaine marge de manœuvre.

\- Votre but est de devenir Ministre de la Magie.

\- C'est exact, mais il faut croire que je suis considéré comme trop jeune. Et le fait que j'ai été impacté personnellement par la guerre me montre comme étant hors de la réalité.

\- N'avez-vous pas le soutien des grandes familles ?

\- Les Weasley, une partie des Blacks même si leur nom est taché de sang, des familles de sang-mêlé... Le Ministère aime ses vieilles institutions et des familles de sangs-purs qui ont su s'échapper des mailles du filet me feront toujours du tord. Les changements sont faibles, on pourrait faire mieux mais mieux ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de certains sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre votre tour. ?

\- Pensez-vous que j'ai le temps ? Si d'anciens mangemorts se mettent à sortir de prison, ils seront encore plus violents et cette fois-ci, ils auront un appui détourné du Ministère. Je ne garantirais pas non plus votre protection.

\- En effet, dit calmement Lucius, c'est un odieux chantage.

\- Je suis navré que vous le preniez de cette façon.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je vois ce que vous essayez de construire et mes douces années de liberté m'ont permis de voir ce que ceux qui sont en prison ne verront jamais. Ce qui reste de ma fortune cachée est à vous, de même que le peu d'influence qu'il me reste. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous entourer de personnes plus publiques.

\- C'est dans mes cordes, je crois.

Lucius se leva sans même avoir touché son verre. Avant de sortir, il observa les deux jeunes personnes qui se trouvaient dans la tente.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'être un despote ?

\- Uniquement durant la campagne.

Le ton de Cassius Corgan était léger, comme s'il s'amusait, mais Lucius Malfoy n'était pas dupe. Le genre de regard que Cassius lui lançait, c'était le même type de regard qu'avait eu son père ou tout autre politicien qui ne lâcherait rien.

\- Bonne soirée, monsieur Malfoy.

Cette fois, ce fut la voix de Rebecca Corgan qui s'éleva. Lucius ne répondit rien. En sortant, il avait l'étrange impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait réellement avoir un rôle à jouer. Mais une chose était sûre : cette fois-ci, il voulait être du coté des gagnants.

.

.

A suivre

 **VOILA ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer d'agréable vacance ! De mon coté je vais profiter de cette pause pour avancer comme il se doit sur cette histoire et sur d'autres aussi ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux, on se retrouve en septembre !**


	24. Quand j'étais petit

OH BONJOUR !

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. J'avoue je me suis laissée déborder par les évènements de la vie. Cela ne veut pas dire que mon petit cœur ne s'est pas réchauffé de bonheur à chacun de vos mots *larme*. Je vais essayer d'être plus en alerte pour les prochaines fois !

Mais j'ai une agréable nouvelle. J'ai assez avancé pour me permettre de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Donc en avant-première le chapitre de la rentrée (ce n'est pas vraiment celui là). Ah je suis trop contente de vous retrouver !

KOEUR SUR VOUS LES AGNEAUX !

Bien sur **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce chapitre. Gloire à elle.

 **QUAND J'ETAIS PETIT**

 ** _«_** _Et si, plus tard On voulait connaître mes histoires,_

 _Combien vaudront, vraiment la peine d'être racontées?_

 _Même si, ce soir J'suis touché parce qu'il est tard_

 _Demain j'aurais, sûrement déjà tout oublié »_

Des histoires à raconter. Casseurs flowteurs

.

.

.

\- Draco…Tu es resté enfermé dans cette chambre toute la matinée. Susanah est passée et demande si tu comptes sortir.

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes et fit voyager son regard sur sa mère puis sur la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre. Dehors, il y avait une douce brise qui faisait voler ses rideaux blancs et, en même temps, la robe légère de Narcissa Malfoy.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et prit conscience que ce dernier était moite de sa sueur. Le vent n'était pas suffisant pour repousser l'écrasante chaleur du sud de la France.

\- Je vais sortir, dit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est juste rare de te voir ne rien faire.

\- Mère, tu devrais être satisfaite que je ne sois pas en train de voler les commerces de la ville.

Sa mère posa une main sur sa joue en prenant un air accablé.

\- Au contraire, Draco, je trouve que tu es bien trop sage.

Le bond se redressa et afficha un sourire angélique.

\- C'est ce que tu aimes croire.

Narcissa Malfoy mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en une attitude puérile.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Et elle sortit sous le rire franc de son fils. Les vacances loin de tout étaient le seul moment où sa mère se détendait vraiment. Il découvrait d'autres facettes d'elle : elle avait le rire facile et elle plaisantait plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée et parfois, Draco se disait que c'était sûrement ce caractère qui avait charmé son père.

Mais ses vacances signifiaient aussi que l'été touchait à sa fin _;_ dans trois jours, il serait de nouveau en chemin pour Poudlard. Dans trois jours, sa vie reprendrait un quotidien normal, et tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières semaines serait un lointain souvenir.

Draco jeta ses pieds hors du lit et abandonna sa chemise pour partir à la recherche de quelque chose de plus saillant. Tout en fouillant sa valise il récupéra les deux nouvelles acquisitions qu'il venait de faire : deux images totalement anodines mais qui lui donnaient l'impression de révéler des signes qui étaient peut-être inexistant aux yeux du monde mais pas aux siens.

Il tira en premier la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans un paquet de chocogrenouille et un sourire amusé se posa sur ses lèvres en voyant que James Potter lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Des cartes de James Potter, il en avait déjà trouvé des tas. Ce qui était particulier, c'était la façon dont il l'avait obtenue et qui avait scellé une discussion qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir lieu. Une discussion emprunte de non-dits, de silences gênés, de rires nerveux. Et d'une soirée qu'il avait du mal à oublier : le soir de la coupe de Quidditch.

Après avoir trinqué de la plus étrange des façons, Potter et lui s'étaient éloignés du reste de la foule et Draco lui avait proposé une chocogrenouille. Ils ne l'avaient pas mangée parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux obtenus la carte de James Potter et le fils avait avoué à demi-mots que son père était peut-être un poseur. Alors Draco avait rétorqué qu'il n'osait pas imaginer quel genre de pause prendrait le sien.

Puis Potter avait paru intéressé. Il lui avait posé des questions sur sa famille, puis sur Poudlard. Draco ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il avait autant parlé. Mais il l'avait fait. Sans jamais se soucier un seul instant que lui aussi avait des questions à poser.

Parce qu'Harry Potter l'écoutait attentivement.

A ce moment-là, le tableau n'était plus le centre de ses préoccupations. Ce qui le motivait, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il souhaitait que cette soirée ne se termine jamais.

Mais il avait fallu qu'elle ait une fin... Et pas la meilleure des fins : les jumeaux Weasley les avaient interrompus et Potter avait donné l'impression de vouloir fuir. Et il l'avait fait, avant même que les rouquins ne tentent de savoir qui il était, plantant Draco sans même une promesse de se revoir.

Le blond rangea la carte de chocogrenouille et s'empara de la photo qui accompagnait la carte. Ça, ça avait été une réelle surprise.

Une surprise offerte par Nymphadora.

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir deux enfants en bas âge. Tonks lui avait affirmé qu'il avait un peu plus d'un an. Draco s'était reconnu et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour reconnaître l'autre enfant. Une peau ambrée, des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts. Et quelque chose d'autre, une mèche d'un blanc impeccable se détachant sur le front de l'enfant qui devait forcément s'appeler Harry Potter.

Chose étrange, Draco n'avait pas retrouvé cette mèche, mais il était sûr que s'il soulevait les cheveux de Potter, elle retomberait.

Et cette image prit place dans son cerveau. Il se voyait lever cette tignasse noire et l'ébouriffer pour laisser apparaître une mèche de cheveux sans couleur.

\- Maman a pu prendre une photo, il n'est pas resté longtemps avec nous. Deux semaines, mais tu ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre. On peut clairement dire que c'était ton premier meilleur ami.

En repensant aux dires de sa cousine, Draco glissa nerveusement le pendentif de son collier entre ses lèvres.

Cette photo, il aurait aimé la lui montrer. Il se demandait si ça serait déplacé d'envoyer une lettre à Harry Potter. Si le garçon avait même porté un réel intérêt à sa personne.

Draco bascula la tête en arrière en grognant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça l'obsédait autant.

\- … Mon premier meilleur ami…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry Potter ait une quelconque importance ? Ce dernier l'avait peut-être déjà totalement oublié. Dès l'instant où il s'était volatilisé avec un portoloin...

Potter était un gosse comme les autres. Il allait à Durmstrang et ses parents étaient peut-être le fleuron du monde sorcier mais il n'y avait pas d'aura incroyable autour de lui. Les colombes ne s'envolaient pas gracieusement dans son dos et il n'y avait pas de chant divin dès qu'il souriait. Il était juste… Intriguant.

Un peu comme les personnes dont on sait qu'elles proposeront les meilleurs jeux. Le genre de gosse qui fait les quatre cent coups mais qui finit par porter celui qui est tombé. Le genre de personne qu'on a envie de suivre parce qu'il semble si détaché et en même temps si impliqué.

Draco venait de comprendre à qui Harry Potter le faisait penser, même avec le peu de ce qu'il avait vu. Il était comme Sirius Black, comme Regulus Black et comme James Potter. C'était des hommes faits pour qu'on les suive et qu'on les écoute. Des personnes au charisme écrasant, sans même qu'ils fassent le moindre effort.

Son esprit adolescent ne comprenait pas toute la portée de cette pensée. Mais Draco se sentit bêtement jaloux.

Il s'empara un peu trop rageusement d'un t-shirt et sortit en grandes enjambées de sa chambre. Il entendit sa mère rire encore et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Il fallait qu'il se le sorte de la tête. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ni Potter, ni le tableau. Il y avait des mystères qu'il valait mieux ne pas résoudre.

 _« Aux secondes chances. »_

Tout le temps qu'il mit à se rendre vers la villa de Susanah, Draco fut incapable de se débarrasser de cette phrase.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Il ramena sa jambe contre lui, essayant de se lover le plus possible dans ce qu'il restait de l'ombre que le soleil chassait sans ménagement à mesure qu'il déclinait.

Allongé sur le côté, il fixait sans vraiment le voir le bracelet vert qui brillait à son poignet.

Il venait de vivre des semaines de pur bonheur. Et ces derniers jours étaient une conclusion épique à toute la joie qu'il avait pu ressentir d'être… Vivant.

Mais malgré le plaisir et l'amusement. Harry se rendait compte que le temps qu'il passait seul avec lui-même avait le don de le ramener à des pensées moins heureuses.

Si la coupe de Quidditch se terminant sur une note positive avait éloigné des démons tapis au fond de son cœur, les diverses rencontres qu'il avait faites et celle qu'il avait évitée le rendaient malade.

Harry avait supporté avec difficulté le fait de croiser Cho Chang en compagnie de Diggory. Pas parce qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour la jeune fille mais plutôt parce qu'avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient assortis. Et il se rappelait de son comportement envers elle, alors qu'elle avait perdu son petit ami. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur parce que les voir ensemble lui faisait beaucoup de bien et de mal en même temps. Secrètement, Harry avait souhaité que rien ne les sépare.

Mais le pire, ça n'avait pas était ça.

Le pire… C'était les Weasley. Harry avait mollement cru qu'il pourrait les éviter. Mais on ne pouvait pas éviter les Weasley.

Tout en y repensant, il serra ses paupières avec force.

Voir Charlie, Bill, Fred, George et même Percy l'avait transporté d'une joie si intense que la seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire était courir vers eux. Courir et leur dire qu'il était de retour. Mais il s'était forcé à ne pas le faire et l'implacable réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet : si lui n'avait pas couru vers eux, eux ne l'avaient pas fait non plus.

Parce qu'il n'existait pas.

Fred, George et Ron n'étaient jamais venus chercher un gamin bien trop maigre à bord d'une Ford Anglia volante. Percy n'avait pas fait mille et une recommandations sur le Ministère et sur son comportement à un adolescent borné et perdu. Arthur n'était jamais venu dans la demeure de moldus par une cheminée condamnée.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'Harry Potter et les Weasley. Ça n'existait pas. Et Harry l'avait encore plus durement réalisé en voyant Ron passer à coté de lui sans même se soucier de sa présence.

Il l'avait réalisé avec encore plus d'atrocité quand Ginny Weasley l'avait un peu bousculé et lui avait murmuré un doux pardon auquel il avait été incapable de répondre. Et le regard d'admiration qu'elle lui lançait autrefois avait été remplacé par un bref coup d'œil désolé.

Il s'était senti comme un fantôme. Et même s'il n'était pas mort, c'était tout comme durant cet instant.

Harry avait définitivement compris que ça, ce n'était plus sa vie.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'étrangement positif était ressorti de tout ça.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry s'était attendu à le revoir. Mais pas à être présenté en bonne et due forme. Et s'il n'avait reconnu aucune différence entre les Malfoy de sont passé et de maintenant de prime abord, il avait du se faire à l'idée que les choses avaient réellement changé.

Si Malfoy affichait toujours un air dédaigneux, il avait l'air de moins prendre les gens de haut. Si sa voix était toujours basse et traînante, les traits de sarcasme dont il avait fait preuve durant leur brève discussion l'avait fait rire. Et Harry s'en était étonné lui-même.

S'il était toujours pédant et imbu de sa personne, il se montrait subtil dans sa façon de se mettre en avant. Il n'étalait pas ça comme de la vantardise mais comme des faits. Dès lors qu'ils avaient parlé Quidditch, Draco Malfoy avait affirmé sérieusement être le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard et quand Harry lui avait répondu qu'il ne ferait pas long feu face à lui, Draco avait souri avec un air de défi.

Si en d'autres temps, d'autres circonstances, Harry l'avait vu afficher cet air mauvais, il le lui aurait fait ravaler à coups de baguette. Mais Malfoy ne pensait pas à mal et ça se voyait.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même, mais il devait l'avouer : Draco Malfoy l'avait amusé et ça avait été bon de lui parler normalement.

Le coup des cartes de chocogrenouille avait même fini d'achever la soirée en quelque chose de vraiment comique. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité le rattrape de nouveau.

Si Harry s'était tenu loin des Weasley, c'était aussi pour Nolan. Parce que ce dernier lui avait dit que ça serait suspect qu'il leur montre trop d'intérêt. Mais Harry l'avait été, suspect, en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il leur parlait, il avouerait tout sans le moindre effort.

Alors il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais : il avait fui. Fui devant Fred et George et fui devant Draco sans demander son reste. A présent, il était au summum de l'impolitesse.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire du blond. Devait-il lui adresser une lettre d'excuse ? Harry grogna. C'était stupide. D'ici une semaine, Malfoy l'aurait probablement oublié, il aurait retrouvé sa cour de Serpentard et lui ne serait plus qu'un fugace souvenir, le fils du grand James Potter, et rien de plus.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête à propos de Malfoy mais il avait une petite idée de son soudain engouement pour le fils peroxydé de Lucius : Draco Malfoy était en tous points pareil au Malfoy de sa première vie mais c'était la version qu'Harry aurait pu apprécier s'il n'avait pas été si retors chez Madame Guipure. C'était comme connaître une personne par cœur dans ses gestes et ses mimiques sans rien savoir de la profondeur du personnage.

Harry était intrigué. Il était sûr que les Weasley n'avaient pas subi de changement dans leur comportement. Malfoy, si. C'était un mystère et une heureuse nouvelle rencontre.

En vérité, Harry tentait juste de mettre sa propre situation en miroir. Draco était diffèrent sans l'être, tout comme lui était diffèrent sans l'être. Mais, aucun d'eux ne connaissait cette facette de l'autre et Harry trouvait la possibilité d'effacer des erreurs de parcours, de rectifier le tir et de voir s'il pouvait améliorer certaines choses.

Adams avait semblait-il fait le plus gros du travail, lui était là pour récolter les lauriers.

Et toute cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou.

\- Hey, la belle au bois dormant !

\- Loin de moi, Aristov.

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, Dimitri le poussa de son transat pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as décidé de passer ta dernière journée ?

\- Peu importe le programme que tu me proposes, il ne peut pas être mieux que l'idée de faire une sieste.

Dimitri pinça rudement sa peau et Harry sursauta et le poussa mais n'arriva pas à retenir son rire.

\- Le trio sombre propose un tournoi de… Beach-volley.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

\- Le trio sombre ? Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas mieux ?

\- La sainte trinité ? Les trois mousquetaires ? Les frères siamois ? Riri, Fifi et Loulou ?

Harry éclata de rire. Toute la semaine, le défi réel des vacances avait été de trouver des surnoms pour son père, Sirius et Regulus. Les trois hommes ensemble étaient une tempête à eux seuls. La façon dont James et Regulus se disputaient les faveurs de Sirius rendaient les journées follement amusantes. Puis Harry avait compris que l'entente était vraiment bonne entre eux.

Chaque jour, il prenait un plaisir nouveau à voir son père et sa mère interagir avec Sirius. Sa joie était aussi immense que son désarroi de ne pas voir Remus en faire partie.

Harry s'était aussi rendu compte de deux choses : Lord lui manquait, terriblement. Et il supposait que ce manque grandirait dès qu'il se retrouverait seul dans un lit. L'animal, depuis qu'il était revenu à lui, ne l'avait pas quitté et il se sentait étrangement nu sans la peau froide du reptile. La seconde information qui le taraudait énormément le rendait plus suspicieux sur les événements qu'il y avait eu sans lui. Même s'il s'était déjà fait brièvement cette réflexion depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Nolan. Ses doutes s'étaient faits plus grands lors de la coupe de Quidditch. Et elle se résumait à une seule question : où était Hermione Granger ?

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu joues avec nous ?

Harry papillonna des yeux tout en scrutant le visage de Dimitri.

\- C'est vraiment de cette façon qu'on profite de notre dernière journée dans l'une des plus belles réserve de dragons d'Europe ?

\- Tu as vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et tu as fait plus que n'importe qui… Je m'attendais à ce que tu montes sur le dos de l'un d'eux mais pas dès le premier jour. Ça ne te suffit pas de presque mourir noyé, il faut chaque jour que tu te frottes au danger !?

Harry sourit devant le ton mi-exaspéré, mi- résigné de Dimitri. Tout le monde avait eu l'air d'oublier que c'était son père qui avait lancé ce défi et Harry, chose étrange, ne refusait jamais un défi lancé par son père.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je viens jouer avec vous, fit-il en riant.

Dimitri lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever.

\- Dépêche-toi ou tu finiras dans la plus mauvaise des équipes !

Harry se redressa. Son ami était déjà en train de courir devant lui mais il ne se laissa pas faire et bondit sous sa forme de renard.

\- C'est de la triche ! Hurla le russe avant de se transformer à son tour.

Finalement, leurs efforts durant ces derniers jours avaient payé et ils réussissaient sans mal à se transformer sans baguette. Il restait des ratés, bien sûr, comme ne pas avoir de queue ou d'oreilles. Ou pour Natasha, garder son nez humain. Mais ils étaient doués et ils avaient eu les meilleurs professeurs. Sirius était fou de joie de leur en apprendre toujours plus. Louve et Nolan, qui avaient fini par le savoir, avaient crevé de jalousie et Harry avait du supporter les regards courroucés de sa sœur de cœur durant une journée entière.

Quant à Nolan… Harry ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec lui mais leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Surtout parce qu'ils parlaient beaucoup. Du moins, Nolan l'obligeait à parler. Harry trouvait qu'il se comportait comme une vraie maman.

Un claquement de mâchoire trop près de ses pattes arrière le fit accélérer sa course. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire que de se transformer en renard.

Il espérait au fond de lui que le Harry d'avant entendait tous ses remerciements. A cette pensée, il sentit son cœur s'étreindre mais pas de douleur. C'était plutôt comme lorsqu'il était plein de tellement de gratitude que ça l'étouffait presque.

Il disait merci et quelque chose en lui répondait « de rien ».

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Lily… Lily, réveille-toi.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de son mari la secouer doucement par l'épaule. Elle se redressa un peu groggy et fixa l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Ils étaient rentrés de Grèce la veille au matin et avaient passé la journée à tout ranger dans le manoir Potter. C'était leur dernière nuit ici et elle se morfondait déjà à l'idée de rentrer. Plus les années passaient et plus ça devenait dur de quitter sa famille.

\- James ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il ne fait même pas jour...

\- Lève-toi, suis-moi.

Elle obéit. James avait déjà enfilé un pull mais avait gardé son bas de pyjama. Elle s'emmitoufla dans le même genre de laine et suivit son mari sans poser de question.

En traversant les couloirs, ils passèrent devant la chambre d'Harry qui était ouverte. Ce qui n'était pas normal, sauf si… James et Lily observèrent la scène sous leurs yeux avec une chaleur qui grondait doucement en eux.

Charles était allongé en croix sur le dos et sur son ventre reposait la tête d'un renard noir. Ils dormaient tous les deux profondément. L'enfant avait jeté les couettes sur le matelas au sol où dormait Dimitri, dont il voyait le pied dépasser. Moins inattendu encore, ils pouvaient déceler la chevelure blonde de Natasha au bord du lit improvisé.

Malgré le fait d'avoir assez de chambres pour loger tout le monde. Harry et Dimitri avaient refusé de faire chambre à part et même si Natasha, elle, avait feint de s'en accommoder, James et Lily la retrouvaient toujours dans la chambre d'Harry au petit matin.

James referma doucement la porte et continua sa route. Ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent le salon jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Alors Lily sut où il l'emmenait. Elle attrapa son bras et James se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire.

Ils sortirent dehors et le vent frais du matin ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle se serra un peu plus contre son mari et le laissa les emmener vers l'annexe du manoir des Potter.

Dès qu'elle entra dedans, Lily eut la drôle d'impression d'être renvoyée loin, très loin dans le passé.

Était-ce cela qu'avait ressenti son fils ?

Quasiment deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient fait entrer Harry dans cette petite maison. Deux mois à essayer de se demander si son fils réalisait qu'il avait voyagé dans le passé. Deux mois à essayer d'entrevoir des signes de son propre passé à lui. Comment vivait-il tout ça ?

\- J'ai cherché toutes les petites différences, murmura James, il n'y en pas. Et Harry… Par Merlin, Lily… On a fait deux fois le même fils.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, uniquement parce que le ton de James était halluciné.

\- C'était des vacances normales. N'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé.

\- Non, James…Tu n'as pas rêvé, c'était normal. Aussi normal que les autres.

\- C'est-à-dire avec une petite dose de quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quand ce n'est pas Louve qui perce les oreilles de notre fils dans une crise existentielle…

\- Ou quand ce n'est pas Dimitri qui découvre de lourds secrets familiaux.

\- Il faut que ça soit Harry qui ramène un passé révolu, soupira James.

Et cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucun rire nerveux. Parce que Lily comprenait que le mot « révolu » n'avait pas vraiment de sens à présent.

\- Que fait-on ici ?

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

James prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne, elles étaient moites toutes les deux. Il la traîna à travers l'unique couloir, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Chemin qu'il avait déjà fait trois fois par le passé. La première pour satisfaire la curiosité d'Harry d'Adams, la deuxième pour ramener des preuves. La troisième pour enfermer cette preuve.

Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et Lily remarqua que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Des clés. James l'inséra dans la serrure et elle entendit un petit « clic » mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas moldu. La porte avait été protégée par magie.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il agita sa baguette d'un geste sec et les lumières du lustre pendu au plafond s'illuminèrent.

Lily n'avait jamais posé les pieds dans cette pièce et la première chose qu'elle se dit fut qu'il devait y avoir de sacrés trésors. La seconde, que les Potter prenaient soin de leur héritage familial d'une drôle de façon. Les tableaux étaient empilés pêle-mêle et il n'y avait plus aucun habitant dans les portraits, dévoilant juste des fonds colorés. Lily supposa qu'ils avaient déserté la pièce vu le peu de cas qu'on faisait d'eux.

James poussa du pied les chaises renversées, les peintures qui traînaient au sol et se fraya un chemin vers le mur du fond.

Et Lily vit.

Une immense tapisserie où étaient brodés des tas de noms en lettres d'or, reliées par des fils brillant de la même couleur. La plupart des noms étaient ternis mais sur le bas du tissus lourd de patronymes, il y en avait plusieurs qui luisaient intensément.

Lily se rapprocha pour voir que celui de James Potter chatoyait, de même que le sien, celui d'Harry et Charles.

\- Tu te souviens de cette tapisserie ?

\- Oui.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vue… Il n'y avait rien sous mon nom. Nous n'étions pas mariés. Pourtant, Harry Adams était à coté de moi. Mais son nom n'était pas marqué parce qu'il n'existait pas. Du moins, il n'était pas sensé exister dans notre réalité.

\- Mais le nom d'Harry brille.

James lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- Je suis revenu pour voir si le nom de notre fils avait cessé de briller. Vu que techniquement, c'est Harry Adams sans souvenir du passé qui est là. Mais ça confirme ma pensée : Harry est notre fils, voilà tout. Sinon, il ne brillerait pas comme ça.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Tu es venu la voir quand ?

\- Juste après qu'on ait montré les photos d'Adams à Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça maintenant si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point ?

Le visage de James se ferma et Lily se redressa.

\- Cette tapisserie, dit-elle, c'était pour démentir qu'Harry était peut-être Voldemort.

\- Oui, maintenant, c'est une certitude. Et le nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lily…

James pointa le doigt sur la dernière lignée descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Il y avait tant de fils, tant de croisements... Des branches qui s'éloignaient au loin avec des parents qu'elle ne rencontrerait peut-être jamais.

Mais là, brillait le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Seulement, le fil n'était pas fait d'or mais d'un rouge intense. Comme si le fil avait été taché.

\- Je dois dire que c'est une chance que les Peverell soient nos ancêtres. Finalement, ça aurait pu expliquer qu'Harry parle aux serpents, si c'est héréditaire.

\- Mais alors pourquoi pas toi ?!

\- Peut-être que la famille Potter ne se concentre pas sur ce genre de chose.

Lily savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient en train d'éluder la question principale. Elle le savait parce que sa bouche était sèche, que son cœur avait atteint un rythme anormal.

\- … Il est vivant.

Sa voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça quand nous avons quitté l'Angleterre pour vivre en Russie. J'ai vérifié, le nom de Jedusor était terne, comme tous ceux qui sont morts. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'ouvrir cette pièce. Mais c'est comme ça maintenant.

Lily entendit nettement la panique dans la voix de son époux. Avait-elle pensé à un brusque retour en arrière ? Ça semblait plausible, à présent.

\- Mais Frank l'a tué !

James secoua la tête.

\- Sûrement. Mais ici le nom n'est ni terne, ni doré.

\- Peut-être est-ce juste une tâche.

Maintenant sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement.

\- Je ne crois pas. C'est une magie ancienne, une magie puissante, sur laquelle je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas porter cette tapisserie avec un Wingardium. Je crois que Jedusor est en vie… Ou à demi en vie, je ne sais pas.

\- Il faut la montrer à…

Lily allait dire « Regulus » et James comprit. Il était évident que Regulus en savait plus qu'eux. Il était évident qu'il devait même savoir ça. N'était-ce pas lui qui leur avait suggéré d'essayer de repartir de zéro, loin ?

Mais tout ce que savait Regulus, il le tenait de Dumbledore, qui le tenait d'Harry Adams.

Lentement, les pièces d'un puzzle invisible s'emboîtaient dans son cerveau et James avait sûrement déjà tiré les mêmes conclusions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pousserait un garçon à utiliser un retourneur de temps en face d'un des plus dangereux sorciers du monde ? Qu'est ce qui pousserait un garçon… Un enfant à faire face à ce sorcier ?

\- Si ce n'est le fait qu'il lui ait gâché la vie, poursuivit James.

Lily sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Tout ce qu'il voulait… Il nous l'a dit.

\- Des parents.

Ils restèrent silencieux en se regardant tous les deux dans les yeux. James prit alors les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres.

\- Il doit le savoir. S'il a les souvenirs de Voldemort, il doit savoir bien plus de choses encore. Mais c'était le cas de Harry d'Adams, comme ils sont exactement la même personne, il y a de grandes chance pour qu'il ne dise rien. Tout comme Adams l'a fait. La seule façon de savoir serait de le forcer à en parler. De tout nous dire.

\- A moins qu'il croit qu'ici Voldemort est définitivement mort. James, si on lui dit qu'on pense qu'il est en vie, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer, honnêtement !

James serra un peu les doigts de Lily en fermant les yeux.

\- James ! Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

Elle avait détaché chaque mot parce qu'elle voulait savoir s'il pensait la même chose.

\- Il va vouloir se battre.

Voilà. C'était dit. Et c'était évident.

\- Il voudra se battre, se débarrasser de lui et il pensera que c'est sa mission. Il pensera que c'est de sa faute s'il est encore en vie… Si c'est vraiment le cas. Pour nous protéger. Pour protéger tout le monde, parce que c'est dans sa nature. Bon sang… On aurait du l'élever égoïstement !

Lily rigola à travers ses larmes et s'approcha du visage de James. Elle posa son front contre le sien. Accroupis dans cette petite pièce, ils avaient l'air de deux adolescents se cachant pour parler amour.

Ils parlaient amour.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait rester ici, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'Angleterre ou la Russie, quelle différence cela fait... Là-bas, nous sommes seuls. Si on revenait ici… Si Harry allait à Poudlard, il serait plus en sécurité.

\- Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard !

\- Il y avait des incompétents au Ministère, les mangemorts étaient pour la plupart tous libres. Ce n'est pas pareil… Sirius et Severus sont sur place. S'il devait arriver quelque chose, Harry serait plus en sécurité.

Tout ça, pensa James, ce n'était que des mots, que des espoirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir comment se passerait les choses réellement. Ils ne pouvaient que supposer. Et lui supposait que Lily était fatiguée de tout ça.

Peut-être était-ce de ça dont Pétunia lui avait parlé. Peut-être que sa sœur suppliait Lily de revenir vive prés d'eux. Ils étaient des sorciers, ils pouvaient voyager vite. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas pareil.

Sirius aussi voulait qu'ils reviennent. Et même s'il ne le disait pas, James crevait d'envie d'envoyer balader toutes les recommandations. Il voulait retrouver sa vie. Une vie avec ses amis, même si elle était emprunte de crainte, ils se soutenaient. Ils s'aimaient.

Ils pouvaient garder des secrets entre eux. Mais ça changeait la donne. Harry ne serait pas le seul en danger. Et James et Lily ne rechignaient pas à l'action.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de le voir mourir une deuxième fois, dit sombrement James. Lily… Je ne le supporterai pas. J'en mourrai.

Lily sanglota.

Cette année, ils rentreraient en Russie. Mais ils avaient du temps pour en parler encore. Même si au fond, elle savait quelle décision venait d'être prise.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Cassius Corgan se retint de soupirer, encore. Pour ne pas observer Cornelius Fudge continuer à faire les cent pas, il dirigea son regard vers l'immense porte en bois savamment sculpté de chimères, dragons et autres créature toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Il était à présent en train de méditer sur le type de bois utilisé quand un grognement se fit entendre.

Voilà que le Ministre perdait patience.

\- Combien de temps encore leur faudra-t-il ? Toute ces précautions sont-elles vraiment nécessaires ?

\- Elles le sont, monsieur le Ministre. Après tout, la coupe a subi de lourd dégâts.

Fudge agita la main d'un air excédé. Cassius observa la sueur qui coulait le long de son front porcin, sous son chapeau melon mauve.

Au fond de lui, il espérait secrètement que les langues de plomb qui s'affairaient derrière la porte auraient une mine déconfite, prouvant que la coupe était inutilisable. Mais c'était idiot de penser comme ça. Ces sorciers ne montraient jamais aucune émotion. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'ils étaient de marbre s'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Cassius reposa sa tête contre la pierre froide. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, lui, Fudge, la secrétaire de Ludo Verpey et les deux représentant agréés par Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, Cassie n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, tandis que Fudge arpentait la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient dans tous les sens. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Tous attendaient une réponse positive et lui… Il devait être le seul à voir d'un œil mauvais cette réunion.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé l'année passée qu'il devrait tout mettre en œuvre pour organiser le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après que la coupe de feu ait été réparée, Cassius avait fait des pieds et des mains pour revoir les priorités du Ministère. Le fait qu'on lui refuse le poste de Ministre de la Justice Magique avait déjà était une claque mais ce Tournoi était comme un piège. Si les choses se passaient mal, il en serait tenu pour responsable. Et être tenu responsable d'une catastrophe réunissant deux grandes nations magiques n'allait pas juste écorner son image. Il pourrait faire une croix sur toute sa carrière politique.

Et le fait que William soit tout aussi tendu concernant ces informations ne l'aidait pas du tout. Même s'il ne doutait pas du soutien indéfectible des aurors, Cassius était inquiet. Inquiet à propos de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Il se demandait parfois comment il avait réussi à tenir le coup. Il pensait que c'était le fait que son père soit mort tragiquement qui l'aidait à être aussi vindicatif que ce dernier. Parce que s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ce métier l'épuisait. Rebecca s'en sortait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Avec les années, elle avait développé une sorte de carapace face à tous les événements du Ministère. Elle était un roc sur lequel il s'appuyait. Pourtant, elle continuait à répéter qu'il était sa seule inspiration.

Cassius, lui, supposait qu'elle aimait ça.

Un bruit de frottement se fit entendre, le tirant de ses pensées. C'était la robe de Louise Duprés, la sorcière envoyée par Beauxbâtons. Elle venait de se lever et emportait avec elle les rubans colorés de sa robe d'un blanc laiteux. Cassius remarqua que la porte en bois s'était ouverte légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! rouspéta Fudge.

Cassius se leva à son tour et lissa les pans de sa robe. Le langue de plomb qui venait de faire son apparition ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de laisser plus de place à l'ouverture pour que chaque sorcier puisse entrer.

La salle d'opération magique, parce que Cassius ne voyait pas d'autre manière de la nommer, n'avait rien de spacieuse. Il n'y avait pas de fausse fenêtre pour faire croire à un quelconque soleil ou jour de pluie. Elle était constituée de quatre murs blancs, avec en son centre un piédestal où la coupe trônait, entourée d'une protection magique qui luisait d'une couleur mauve translucide. Mais le sol, c'était autre chose. Il était parcouru de runes et de formules magiques. Si bien qu'il n'osa pas s'éloigner de la porte et constata qu'aucun sorcier ne le faisait non plus.

\- Bon alors, dites-nous ! Qu'en est-il ?

Un langue de plomb masqué s'approcha d'eux et leva la main en direction de la coupe.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de l'âge des participants. Nous avons jugé qu'il était préférable de faire ça face à vous. De plus… Certaines personnes ont besoin de plus de certitudes.

\- Mais elle est en état ? Elle fonctionne ?

\- Elle fonctionne. Elle est réparée, ou comme neuve.

\- Bien, alors qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Ils m'attendent, moi.

Fudge sursauta tandis que Cassius poussait enfin son soupir de soulagement. William Chester, accompagné d'un sorcier que Cassius reconnut comme étant Bill Weasley, fit son entré. Il vit le visage de Cornelius rougir d'une fureur très mal camouflée.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

\- Comment ça ? répondit laconiquement William. La coupe doit subir une évaluation magique par un tiers qui n'est pas assermenté par le Ministère.

\- Qui a autorisé une telle chose ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cassius qui prit la parole.

\- Mais c'est vous... Dans le traité que vous avez signé.

Cornelius se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Traité que vous avez écrit ! Pourquoi autant de paperasse pour un simple tournoi ?

\- Il en va de la sécurité des élèves qui vont confier leurs années à un objet magique.

\- Et bien ! Il confie bien leur avenir à un fichu chapeau !

Cassius ne put rien répondre à ça. Mais le traité était signé et c'était l'ultime passe de la coupe, exigée par William.

\- Personne ici ne voit aucun inconvénient à une dernière vérification ?

\- Je me souviens parfaitement que cela était inclus dans le traité, répondit Louisa. Faites, que l'on en finisse.

Le représentant de Durmstrang ne s'embêta pas en parole et offrit un bref mouvement de tête.

Cornelius grommela des choses dans sa barbe mais Cassius l'ignora. William s'écarta pour laisser passer le sorcier désigné par les aurors.

Bill Weasley tourna autour de la coupe et Cassius savait ce qu'il pensait. Il était fasciné. Un langue de plomb, celui qui avait parlé, abaissa la barrière protectrice qui entourait l'objet magique et moins d'une seconde plus tard, une autre barrière s'érigea d'un informulé, montée par William. Bill avait sursauté, de même que les autres sorciers, mais pas les préposés du Ministère qui avait l'air de s'en ficher.

Enfin, le briseur de sort s'exécuta, et ce fut long.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Regarde-le, c'est comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était de nouveau élu.

\- Cassie…

Cassius se tourna vers William. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre.

\- Ils vont confier l'âge des participants et le thème des épreuves à la coupe. Cet objet est une malédiction.

\- C'est juste une démonstration de force, ça l'a toujours été. A l'époque où la coupe était censée apporter quelque chose au gagnant, ça avait du sens.

\- Comment ça ? demanda William.

Cassius leva un sourcil avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire compréhensif.

\- A l'époque où elle a été créée, il y avait des enjeux particuliers dans le monde sorcier, dus à des clans qui préféraient s'entre tuer que de s'allier. La coupe était le moyen de faire en sorte qu'ils se concentrent sur autre chose que des batailles sans importance. Et il fallait une récompense de taille.

\- Une récompense ?

\- Un vœu, William. La coupe pouvait exaucer un vœu. Peut-être que Fudge s'attend à ce que ce soit de nouveau le cas.

\- Mais les langues de plomb n'ont rien dit.

\- Parce que ça ne fonctionne plus ainsi. Très peu de sorciers participant au tournoi, bien avant que ça soit exécuté par des élèves, restaient en vie. La coupe s'adapte en fonction des mœurs des sorciers. Elle n'est plus aussi cruelle parce qu'elle n'a plus grand-chose à offrir. Cela dit, ça reste un objet. Et toutes ces précautions sont fatigantes. Mais ce qu'elle représente… Ça, c'est autre chose. Au final, il n'y a que des sorciers d'exception qui l'emportent. Je suis sûr que si tu avais participé à ce tournoi, tu aurais pu gagner, si l'enjeu en valait la chandelle… Ou Lily. Elle aussi aurait pu.

William laissa échapper un rire.

\- Donc… Que faisons nous à présent ?

\- On attend et on voit si cela se passe bien.

A suivre

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui les agneaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a un peu remis dans le bain. Je vous dis à lundi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je promets d'y répondre rapidement cette fois-ci ! Koeur sur vous!**


	25. Un pas vers toi

Bonjour ! Ais-je des choses à dire ? Si peu…alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et vous laissez savourer ce chapitre corrigé par **Titou Douh** !

 **Guest :** Haha navrée tout à une fin…bon pas cette histoire pour le moment. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre :D !

 **Ewi :** J'ai bien profié de mes vacances uiui ! Normalement le chapitre par semaine restera un petit moment. Enfin ça dépend de la façon dont j'avance mais là ça fonctionne :D. Il faudrait que j'écrive deux chapitres par semaine pour être rentable haha !

Voilà les agneaux je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **UN PAS VERS TOI**

 _« Misjudged your limit_

 _Pushed you too far_

 _Took you for granted_

 _I thought that you needed me more »_

Boys don't cry. The Cure

 **23 mai 1992**

 **Natasha tira la langue et laissa la feuille de mandragore glisser de sa bouche en une grimace** **dégoûtée** **.**

 **\- C'est immonde !**

 **\- Bien, tu viens de gâcher ta troisième feuille…**

 **\- Je ne peux pas garder ça dans la bouche, je ne peux pas.**

 **Je ne** **dis** **rien, parce que j'étais au même point que Natasha. Seul Dimitri semblait ne pas faire grand cas du goût médiocre de la feuille. J'avais logé la mienne sous ma langue, ma deuxième tentative, mais je savais déjà que je ne la garderais pas longtemps.**

 **Natasha se pencha sur la mandragore qui baignait dans du lait** **fraîchement** **versé** **que j'avais volé dans les cuisines et elle tira une autre feuille. Il n'en restait déjà presque plus et le livre stipulait que la mandragore devait être en vie pour qu'on puisse lui prendre ses feuilles. Et pour ça, il fallait l'arroser de lait frais tous les trois jours si on voulait garder notre plante en vie.**

 **Mais ça semblait être un sacré défi.**

 **Mon amie pinça son nez, ouvrit la bouche et leva la langue, puis plaça la feuille en dessous. Elle referma la bouche et ses yeux tournaient dans ses orbites en signe éloquent de** **dégoût** **.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Immonde, dit-elle d'une étrange façon.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas l'avaler, et la garder un mois entier dans notre bouche alors pas de geste brusque.**

 **\- Parle pour toi…**

 **Oh oui… Ça allait être épuisant.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Sirius… Tu m'étouffes.

\- Pardon, pardon.

Sirius se détacha de son filleul tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

\- Non, en fait, laisse-moi en profiter une dernière fois !

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de s'opposer à lui, le serrant de nouveau avec force contre sa poitrine.

\- Essaie d'être là à Noël, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je rase Durmstrang et je t'en tire par la peau des fesses !

\- Charmant, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il ne se plaignit pas de la force avec laquelle son parrain l'étreignait.

\- Bon ça suffit, ça suffit, c'est mon tour !

Louve poussa son père de cœur qui grogna de mécontentement avant de jeter son dévolu sur Charles qui venait d'être libéré des bras de Tabitah. Cette dernière faisait à présent de gros efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Harry fut rappelé à l'ordre par Louve qui claqua des doigts juste devant son nez.

\- Je suis là…

\- Je vois ça.

Louve étira ses lèvres en un sourire crispé.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es arrivé hier à peine. C'est passé trop vite ! Sirius a raison, tu as intérêt à être présent à Noël ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton école de fou mais ne refais jamais comme ta première année. J'en suis malade rien que d'y penser !

Harry resta interloqué par ce soudain débit de parole.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- De ton mieux, ce n'est pas suffisant. Est-ce que tu sais que Nolan à un calendrier ou il compte les jours où tu n'es pas avec nous ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Nolan qui était au centre d'une discussion avec sa mère et sa tante.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Absolument pas. Il ne l'avouera jamais parce que c'est un truc que sa mère lui a offert quand il avait six ans. Mais il s'en sert encore, haha… Quel benêt !

Mais le rire de Louve était emprunt d'une pointe de tristesse. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu les aux revoirs familiaux qu'il ne souhaitait pas, vivait étrangement ces adieux fait dans un aéroport moldu.

Que toute sa famille soit réunie pour leur souhaiter bon voyage, c'était un peu comme ça qu'il avait rêvé de son départ à Poudlard. Rêve qu'il avait précieusement gardé au fond de lui. Et à présent, tout devenait réalité.

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas indispensable à vos vies, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es celui qui part et pas celui qui reste.

Harry se contenta de rire pour toute réponse.

\- Tu peux même me ramener le grincheux qui te sert d'ami !

\- Dimitri n'est pas grincheux. Il est… Enfin, voilà.

Louve le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je vois qu'on peut compter sur toi pour valoriser tes amis.

\- C'est un travail fastidieux.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir puis exécuta les mêmes gestes que Sirius en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

\- Tu me manques déjà.

\- Toi aussi.

Harry essaya de repousser la peine qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de revivre le départ de Sirius et Louve avait raison. C'était plus dur quand on était celui qui restait.

Ils rejoignirent en silence tout leur groupe. Severus qui, jusque là, écoutait patiemment Sirius et James se promettre monts et merveilles dans un ébat larmoyant se tourna vers Harry quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

\- Syracuse tenait à te dire qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir profité de toi comme les autres étés. Cet animal ne tient pas en place.

\- Je le verrai à Noël. Maintenant, je peux le suivre dans les bois.

\- Cette idée… De devenir un animagus. C'est stupide.

Harry fut incapable de répondre du tac au tac. Parce que Severus avait parlé avec le même ton monocorde et blessant que son ancien professeur de potions.

\- Tu es vraiment le digne descendant de ton père et de ton parrain.

Cette fois-ci, Harry éclata de rire et Severus continua sur sa lancée avec le même sérieux.

\- Si ta mère savait qu'elle élevait le fils de deux idiots… En fait, elle doit le savoir, c'est sa bonté qui la perdra.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, fit Harry. Après tout, Sirius et moi avons le même pelage. Je me demande ce qu'il se passera si je l'appelle papa...

Le brun vit son ancien professeur étirer ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

\- Oh, comme ça serait amusant...

Harry découvrit alors que Severus Rogue avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Au bout de longues minutes à discuter avec tout le monde, Harry en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. Même Natasha et Dimitri n'avaient pas l'air prêts à partir, tous les deux pris dans des débats avec Louve et Nolan.

Ce fut sa mère qui rompit ces derniers moments.

\- Nous sommes peut-être sorciers, mais l'avion ne s'en soucie pas du tout, lui.

\- Regulus n'est pas venu, finalement.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne vient jamais quand vous partez.

Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait vu Regulus la veille et ils avaient longuement discuté de tout sauf de Voldemort, et Harry en avait été soulagé : pour lui, l'affaire était close. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de vraie réapparition de Voldemort, il ne se mêlerait pas de cette histoire et si cette face de serpent venait le trouver alors Harry ferait ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début.

Il le tuerait. S'il en avait la force.

Regulus avait compris. Harry espérait aussi que le cadet des Black ne joue pas avec le feu. Il aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas se fatiguer à le chercher mais Regulus lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas une corvée, que c'était légitime et Harry avait sombrement répondu qu'Azkaban aussi était légitime et qu'il avait fait son temps.

D'une certaine manière, Harry avait la sensation que Regulus se sentait redevable même envers lui. Le brun, lui, considérait qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Le choix de sauver Regulus Black était évident. Il s'imposait de lui-même dans l'esprit d'Harry et il était heureux d'avoir réussi en tant qu'Adams.

Mais Harry avait beau affirmer qu'il n'y avait aucune dette de vie entre eux, Regulus n'en démordait pas et au fond de lui, Harry en était plus qu'inquiet.

\- Oh Harry !

La voix de Louve dissipa toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

\- Tiens, je t'ai dit que ton cadeau aurait un peu de retard.

Elle lui tendit un paquet et Harry s'empressa de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent, dont la couleur était un gris irisé du plus bel effet.

\- Comme ça, il sera quand même toujours un peu avec toi.

\- Merci, j'en prendrai soin.

Ce n'était pas Lord. Mais c'était très bien.

\- Fais bon voyage, petit frère.

Harry ne fit pas bon voyage. Le vol du retour fut accompagné des sanglots silencieux de Charles et de l'ambiance morose ayant trait aux fins de vacances. Même Natasha, qui était d'un naturel joyeux, ne semblait pas avoir envie de rire.

Pourtant Harry était plus que pressé à l'idée de reprendre Durmstrang, sans se soucier un seul instant que des choses se jouaient sans lui.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

 **26 mai 1992**

 **Une vive lumière** **éblouit** **la chambre et je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable : me couvrir les yeux avec l'oreiller.**

 **Mais la lumière décida de rester et de s'accompagner d'autre chose.**

 **\- DEBOUT BANDE DE** **FENEANTS ! Je vous veux habillés, baguettes en mains** **dans la pièce commune ! Vous avez cinq minutes !**

 **J'émis un grognement qui se mêla à d'** **autres sons** **du même genre mais une main me secoua l'épaule.**

 **\- Lève-toi, Harry ! Maintenant !**

 **Le ton était doux mais ferme. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et me** **redressai** **. Dimitri avait secoué sa baguette et je vis mes vêtements se jeter sur ma couverture.**

 **\- Dimitri ?**

 **-** **Dépêche** **-toi, si on perd du temps ici, on en perdra encore plus ailleurs.**

 **Tout en parlant, il avait déjà ajusté sa tunique bleue nuit. Je** **m'empressai** **de retirer mon pyjama et** **m'habillai** **aussi rapidement que lui. Une fois mes chaussures mises, Lord tendit son corps pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille mais Dimitri s'avança vers moi et attrapa le serpent.**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui, Harry !**

 **Je repris délicatement le serpent des mains de mon camarade et** **déposai** **l'animal sur mon lit.**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui, répétais-je au serpent.**

 **Ce dernier ouvrit la gueule pour me montrer tout son mécontentement. Mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fit détourner le regard : Dimitri était sorti et je le suivis immédiatement.**

 **Par chance, tout le monde avait pris la menace au sérieux. Je voyais les traces des draps sur les joues de tous les élèves, les yeux gonflés, un peu de bave** **séchée** **au coin des lèvres de certains. Je ne** **ris** **pas, j'étais sûr de faire** **partie** **de ceux là.**

 **L'instructeur Gorsky se tenait devant la statue du Renard, bras** **croisés** **derrière le dos et je savais ce qu'il faisait, il nous comptait. Ça ne dura qu'un bref instant.**

 **\- Allons-y !**

 **Il ouvrit la marche en sortant de notre salle et nous le** **suivîmes** **en silence. Natasha arriva bien vite à ma hauteur mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.**

 **Une fois dehors, je me rendis compte d'une chose : il faisait nuit. Vraiment nuit. Je murmurais un _tempus_ pour voir qu'il n'était que trois ****heures** **du matin.**

 **Mirja, qui était à ma droite, me regarda** **horrifiée** **.**

 **Gorsky avait accéléré le pas et je** **tournai** **le dos pour voir qu'un peu plus loin derrière nous un autre groupe nous suivait. Celui des Léopards.**

 **Nous passâmes l'immense porte en bois du château, puis le pont pour nous retrouver à l'extérieur. Il y avait des flambeaux et je vis que ces derniers avaient été alignés devant le lac. Nos trois statues s'y trouvaient.**

 **Renard, Léopard et Ours.**

 **\- Restez ici.**

 **Comme une armée bien rodée, nous nous rangeâmes en** **rangs** **de deux. A notre suite, les Léopard firent de même et une minute plus tard, ce fut les Ours.**

 **Puis Gorsky parla.**

 **\- Aujourd'hui vous allez disputer la dernière épreuve de l'année qui jugera votre rang pour l'année suivante et la fin de celle-ci. C'est une course. Une course** **où** **vous aurez besoin autant de votre force physique, de votre esprit. Une course que vous pourrez faire seul ou à plusieurs.**

 **Ce fut au tour de l'instructrice Irina de prendre la parole.**

 **\- Vous aurez cinq minutes pour vous concerter et savoir si vous décidez de passer cette dernière épreuve** **seul** **ou en équipe. Si vous la** **passez** **seule, vous devrez choisir qui vous représentera mais le dernier mot en cas de désaccord sera donné à votre Premier.**

 **\- Il est précisément trois heures deux du matin,** **reprit** **l'instructeur Veil. La course prendra fin dès que le soleil aura éclairé l'intérieur de la cour du château. Si vous n'y êtes pas à ce moment là, vous serez perdant.**

 **\- Vous pouvez vous concerter !**

 **Sans plus attendre, nous nous regroupâmes en cercle et Andreï prit immédiatement la parole.**

 **\- On devrait choisir une seule personne. En groupe, si nous ne sommes pas d'accord de la façon dont on doit gérer une épreuve, on perdra du temps.**

 **\- Mais pour ça il faut choisir quelqu'un qui soit fort dans tout.**

 **\- Harry et Dimitri sont** **forts** **dans tout, s'empressa de dire Natasha.**

 **\- Anna, Pietro et Andreï ont aussi ce qu'il faut pour faire une épreuve en solo, dis-je.**

 **\- On ne devrait pas se poser la question ! siffla Andreï.**

 **\- Pourquoi devrait-on mettre les autres de coté alors qu'on peut faire nos preuves !? s'énerva Olive.**

 **\- Votons…**

 **C'était la voix de Dimitri.**

 **\- Nous sommes un groupe. Votons. Mais** **prenez** **en compte nos futures réactions. Si on confie la tâche à quelqu'un pour faire cette épreuve seul et que l'on se retrouve dernier… Pensez à la pression et comment cette personne se sentira ensuite.**

 **\- Dimitri** **a** **raison, si l'un de nous se propose pour faire l'épreuve** **seul** **, il faudra assumer d'être perdant… Si nous perdons. Nous n'aurons pas le droit de nous en prendre à cette personne, ajouta Olive.**

 **\- De plus, murmura Anna, cette fois-ci on voit enfin nos adversaires.**

 **\- C'est décidé, on vote !**

 **\- Bien, reprit Dimitri, qui vote pour participer à la course avec un seul d'entre nous ?**

 **Andreï, Anna, Yuri, Natasha levèrent la main et je fis de même. Dimitri me regarda avec une profonde stupéfaction mais ne** **dit** **rien.**

 **Je savais déjà qu'il me demanderait pourquoi. Je savais pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça en équipe. Seul, je me serais proposé parce que je savais que je pourrais supporter la colère de mes camarades. Seul, je pensais avoir plus de** **chances** **.**

 **\- D'accord, donc je suppose que le reste d'entre vous préfère poursuivre en groupe.**

 **Des « oui » se mélangèrent entre eux.**

 **\- Alors c'est décidé.**

 **Nous reprîmes notre position initiale pour voir que le groupe des Ours s'était semble t-il décidé depuis longtemps tandis que les Léopards réfléchissaient encore.**

 **\- Vous n'avez plus de temps !** **Premiers** **,** **donnez** **votre réponse.**

 **Dimitri s'avança.**

 **\- Nous participons en groupe !**

 **\- Je** **participerai** **seule ! tonna Anouk Jernakov.**

 **\- Nous participons en groupe, finit par dire Sergueï Antonin.**

 **Les instructeurs s'écartèrent alors pour montrer le lac. La ligne de flambeaux continuait sur l'eau et s'arrêtait vers un long radeau lui aussi éclairé par les flammes.**

 **\- Oh non..., gémit Yuri.**

 **Ce fut aussi ma pensée.**

 **\- Sur le radeau se trouve un indice qui vous mènera à votre prochaine épreuve. Soyez** **rapides** **!**

 **\- Quelques règles avant de débuter. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de blesser vos adversaires d'une quelconque façon, sauf si l'épreuve le décide. Si vous êtes en groupe, vous ne complétez une épreuve que si vous êtes tous ensemble. Laisser un de vos camarades derrière est interdit.**

 **\- Préparez-vous. Il est trois heures vingt-neuf. À trente, vous partirez !**

 **Nous nous plaçâmes devant l'eau et je** **réfléchis** **à toute vitesse à un moyen de faire en sorte que personne ne soit obligé de plonger dans l'eau.**

 **\- PARTEZ !**

 **Jernakov** **fus** **la première à se jeter à l'eau et je vis derrière elle une sorte de tornade lui** **donner** **plus de vitesse. Elle venait d'utiliser un sort élémentaire lié au vent pour nager plus vite. Le groupe des Léopards était entrain de discuter.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas nager, geignit Yuri.**

 **Dimitri me jeta un bref regard, prêt à se jeter à l'eau et faire comme Jernakov, mais je sortis ma baguette.**

 **- _Glacius_!**

 **L'eau se gela et je** **n'eus** **pas besoin de dire à mon groupe de copier mon sort. Un « _Glacius_ » ****prononcé** **par seize** **élèves** **percuta l'eau et une gerbe** **glacée traça** **une ligne droite.**

 **\- Maintenant ! cria Dimitri.**

 **Mirja poussa Yuri en avant et nous nous mîmes à courir du mieux que l'on** **put** **sur la glace. Nous vîmes alors que les Léopard** **copiaient** **notre méthode.**

 **\- Les enflures ! ragea Natasha.**

 **\- Des patins !**

 **C'était Ygor qui venait de crier. Il souleva ses pieds et lança un _aguamenti_ et un _glacius_ sur ses chaussures pour leur donner une forme de patin à glace, ****faits** **de glace.**

 **\- Vous savez tous patiner ? fit son frère.**

 **Encore une fois, personne n'eut besoin de le répéter.** **J'exaltai** **intérieurement. L'adrénaline était en train de faire bouillir mon cerveau. Nous reprîmes notre avance sur les Léopard. Jernakov était déjà, elle, presque au niveau du radeau.**

 **Ygor et Yvan arrivèrent très rapidement** **eux** **aussi. Ils avaient l'air** **faits** **pour ça. Je ne percevais pas bien ce qui se trouvait sur le radeau mais je les distinguai** **tenter** **de tirer quelque chose. Quelques secondes après, la Première des Ours était de nouveau dans l'eau en sens inverse.**

 **Une fois que nous fûmes tous sur le radeau, je compris ce** **qu'essayaient** **de faire les jumeaux.**

 **\- Ce parchemin ne veut pas sortir !**

 **Un rouleau de parchemin était en effet coincé entre les dents d'une statue de renard. Mais quand Sonja, la dernière de notre groupe posa le pied sur le radeau, la** **mâchoire** **s'ouvrit, laissant tomber le rouleau. Ce dernier glissa et faillit tomber dans l'eau mais un « _wingardium leviosa_ » lancé par Natasha le ramena vers nous.**

 **\- Ouvre-le !**

 **\- Ouvre !**

 **Natasha s'empressa de l'ouvrir.**

 **-« Le vent caresse ma tête, la terre emprisonne mes pieds. Je suis une multitude mais je suis diffèrent. Ce que vous êtes est ce que je suis.»**

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !?**

 **\- Peu importe ce que ça veut dire ! S'emporta Andreï. On retourne sur la terre ferme, maintenant !**

 **Il venait de dire ça parce que le groupe des Léopards était sur le radeau.**

 **\- Allez ! cria Anna qui relançait un autre sort de glace.**

 **Nous la suivîmes immédiatement. Je n'étais clairement pas doué pour les rébus ou les charades. Mais il y en avait** **d'autres** **dans notre groupe qui** **savaient** **y faire. Dimitri, qui glissait à coté de moi, me donna un coup de coude.**

 **\- Et tu voulais faire ça seul ?**

 **\- C'est bon, grognais-je.**

 **Il avait en partie raison. Mais je continuais à croire un peu que j'aurais pu trouver. Quelque chose qui avait la tête** **caressée** **par le vent et les pieds emprisonnés. Non, en vérité, je n'en avais aucune idée.**

 **\- Un arbre ! cria Yuri.**

 **On venait tous de toucher terre. Les instructeurs avaient** **disparu** **, de même que Jernakov.**

 **\- Un arbre…**

 **Il pointa du doigt la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.**

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie !?**

 **\- C'est… Le vent dans ses feuilles, ses racines dans la terre. Il est une multitude.**

 **\- Mais ce que vous êtes ?!**

 **Je n'écoutais pas un** **traître** **mot de ce qui se disait, trop occupé à regarder par-dessus mon épaule** **où** **en** **étaient** **les Léopard. Je n'osais pas imaginer à quel point Anouk était** **douée** **et comment elle nous avait devancés.**

 **Anouk Jernakov était dangereuse, dans le sens** **où** **elle était vraiment intelligente et forte. Mais elle faisait preuve d'un féroce acharnement quand il s'agissait de compétition. Je ne** **mentirai** **pas sur le fait que** **nombreuses** **de ses directives durant les matches de Quidditch nous valait presque des victoires. Elle n'était peut-être pas meilleure joueuse que Natasha ou moi, mais elle avait un sens aiguisé des priorités et elle savait étudier le terrain.**

 **Cette fille était** **née** **pour gagner, ou tout faire pour.**

 **Sans que je m'en rende compte, on avait tous** **couru** **vers la forêt.**

 **\- Comment on retrouve un seul arbre parmi les autres ?!**

 **\- Ce que vous êtes, ce que vous êtes…**

 **Yuri n'arrêtait pas de répéter cette phrase. Maintenant, je ne voyais plus les Léopard, seulement les étoiles.**

 **\- Nous sommes des élèves de Durmstrang, dis-je.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **Dimitri leva la tête vers le ciel.**

 **\- Harry, nous n'avons pas encore cours d'astronomie !**

 **Je secouai la tête. C'était vrai, c'était des cours qui ne seraient** **proposés** **qu'en deuxième année.**

 **\- Mais nous sommes des élèves de Durmstrang tout de même, dis-je, et quel est l'emblème de notre école ?**

 **\- Le dragon !**

 **Olive sauta sur ses pieds.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on a vu en botanique ! Pendant le premier trimestre !**

 **\- Et en** **potions** **!**

 **\- Expliquez-vous tous à la fin ! s'énerva Natasha.**

 **\- L'arbre du Dragon ou sang-du-dragon.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas une espèce qu'on trouve en Russie ! s'alarma Ludwig.**

 **\- Peu importe, « ce que vous êtes et ce que je suis », nous sommes des dragons, c'est un arbre dragon.**

 **\- Il y a un arbre dragon à Durmstrang, fit Pollux.**

 **On se tourna tous vers lui.**

 **-** **Où** **ça !?**

 **\- Dans la serre botanique ?**

 **\- Non ! On reçoit le sang de dragon directement, jamais l'arbre !**

 **\- Laissez-le parler, bon sang !**

 **\- Là** **où** **nous sommes sortis après la deuxième épreuve, vous savez la petite cours… Sur les murs, il y avait une gravure, en forme d'arbre. Je crois que c'était ça mais je peux me tromper, finit-il par dire.**

 **\- On s'en fiche de ça ! On y va !**

 **Personne ne s'opposa à cet ordre. Nous fîmes demi-tour et** **courûmes** **vers la cours en question pour y trouver les Léopard qui** **s'engouffraient** **dans un tunnel qui se referma derrière eux.**

 **\- NON ! rugit Andreï.**

 **Il se jeta sur l'endroit** **où** **se trouvait, quelques secondes avant, le tunnel et pointa sa baguette dessus.**

 **- _Destructo_!**

 **Il y eu une énorme explosion mais la pierre n'avait aucune égratignure, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.**

 **Pendant qu'il s'évertuait à détruire ce qui ne pouvait l'être, Yuri, Pollux et Anna** **étudiaient** **la gravure de l'arbre et ses nombreuses ramifications qui lui** **donnaient** **une forme de parapluie.**

 **\- La particularité de cet arbre, c'est son sang, enfin sa sève.**

 **\- Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a plus les ouvertures de la seconde épreuve ?**

 **Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour me rendre compte que l'information était véridique. C'était juste une cours, avec des graviers** **blancs** **au sol** **entourés** **de la pierre froide et grise du château.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- C'est évident, fit Dimitri, on coupe l'arbre !**

 **Il pointa sa baguette sur la gravure.**

 **- _Diffindo_!**

 **Soudain, un épais liquide** **sortit** **de l'arbre.**

 **\- Prenez-le !** **m'empressai** **-je de dire.**

 **Anna transforma un gros caillou en fiole et le colla contre la pierre pour récolter le liquide poisseux.**

 **\- Et maintenant ?**

 **Elle eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une ouverture se matérialisa dans le mur.**

 **\- On y va ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Noir. Il faisait noir et les lumos ne fonctionnaient pas. Je tenais le pan d'un vêtement de quelqu'un, tandis que le mien était tiré par un autre élève.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas croire une seule seconde qu'ils nous soient passés devant !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas être dernier. Pas encore !**

 **\- On va le rester si on ne sort pas du labyrinthe du château.**

 **\- Et si on appelait de l'aide ?**

 **\- De l'aide ?**

 **\- Mirabelle, tu es un génie !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Appelons de l'aide !**

 **\- Tout le monde a décidé de parler par énigme, c'est ça !?**

 **\- On appelle qui, alors ?**

 **Il y eut un petit silence.**

 **\- Le baron !**

 **\- Le baron !**

 **\- Aïe ! C'était mon pied !**

 **\- Désolé.**

 **Il y eut un autre silence avant de commencer à crier le nom du Baron. Un vent glacé souffla contre nous et un rire joyeux se fit entendre.**

 **\- Bonjour, bonjour à vous les enfants ! Alors, besoin d'un peu de lumière ?**

 **\- Pitié, oui !**

 **\- C'est comme si c'était fait !**

 **La lumière se propagea vitesse grand V grâce à des lampions sur le plafond en pierre mais ça ne nous aida pas plus : il y avait des tas de couloirs, des tas de chemins différents.**

 **\- Un labyrinthe, bien sûr !**

 **\- Comme c'est étonnant !**

 **\- Hey, Baron, la sortie ?**

 **Le fantôme traversa un mur sans réponse.**

 **\- Oh, le goujat ! fit Mirja.**

 **\- Réfléchissons…**

 **\- On peut sortir, mais ça va nous prendre du temps, dit Natasha.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **Elle se tourna vers moi.**

 **\- Tu te souviens à l'école, quand on a fait cette partie de cache-cache géante dans le labyrinthe et ce que le professeur nous a dit pour sortir quoiqu'il arrive ?**

 **\- Oui, je m'en souviens, mais c'est une méthode non-mage.**

 **\- Donnez-** **la** **quand même.**

 **\- On pose sa main droite sur le mur.**

 **Tous s'exécutèrent.**

 **\- Et on avance, sans jamais retirer notre main.**

 **\- Mais on va tourner en rond ?!**

 **\- Absolument pas. Vue que nous n'avons aucune indication sur là** **où** **se trouve la sortie, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a.**

 **Je sortis ma baguette.**

 **- _Splash_!**

 **Une tâche bleue marqua la pierre** **où** **je me trouvais.**

 **\- Comme ça on saura si on est déjà passé par là et il suffira de prendre le chemin de gauche et reprendre la méthode de la main droite.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on a** **d'autres** **choix ?**

 **\- Absolument aucun.**

 **\- Alors c'est parti !**

 **Nous marchâmes en silence et rapidement. Au bout d'un certain moment,** **j'eus** **même l'impression qu'on s'était mis à trottiner, presque courir. Il n'y avait pas de cul de sac, juste une infinité de** **couloirs** **. Dimitri jeta un _tempus_ qui annonça cinq heures huit du matin. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.**

 **\- Hey ! Hey ! La porte !**

 **Andreï, qui était le premier, la poussa et nous nous retrouvâmes au début de la deuxième épreuve.**

 **\- BINGO !**

 **\- Enfin !**

 **\- C'est pas vrai ! Regardez !**

 **Au milieu de la salle se** **tenaient** **trois tables de travail surmontées d'un chaudron, de diverses fioles et de la statue de chaque animal. Anouk Jernakov se trouvait sur l'une des tables et s'évertuait à préparer quelque chose. Les deux autres étaient vides.**

 **\- On a** **repris** **notre avance !**

 **\- Alors inutile de perdre plus de temps !**

 **Nous nous rendîmes à notre table de travail, entourant complètement cette dernière. Jernakov me lança un regard furieux mais je l'ignorai et me** **concentrai** **sur notre tâche.**

 **La statue de Renard tenait une fiole dans sa bouche. Je pris la fiole et la fit tourner. Le liquide semblait épais et laissait une trace verte sur le verre.**

 **\- Ouvre-le, me** **dit** **Ludwig.**

 **Je le fis est une odeur de marée et de vase s'en échappa. Je passais la fiole à tout le monde.**

 **\- On dirait que ça pue la mer.**

 **\- Et les algues aussi… En décomposition.**

 **Je** **regardai** **les ingrédients** **disposés** **autour de nous.**

 **\- Il faut la reproduire, fit Sonja.**

 **\- Antonin et Potter, c'est votre domaine !**

 **\- Avant de commencer, il faut savoir ce que c'est !**

 **\- On l'a** **étudiée** **, non ?**

 **\- Mais pas en pratique, ça c'est une potion qu'on a** **vue** **qu'en théorie.**

 **Je** **respirai** **de nouveau les effluves de marée, cherchant d'autres notes derrières.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être la potion de Wiggenweld ? tenta Pollux.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas épais comme ça, lui répondit Andreï.**

 **Je me** **penchai** **de nouveau sur les nombreux ingrédients qui se trouvaient là.**

 **\- Il y a du sang de salamandre, des épines de Gunam, du pus de Bulbobube, des feuilles d'épice-flamme, de la peau de ver** **tanné** **.**

 **\- Je vois de la bave de Ronflak… Et des algues là ! Ce sont des Nostoc.**

 **\- Oh ! Dis-je. Oh je sais ! C'est une potion d'accroissement !**

 **\- Mais bien sûr ! Andreï frappa son front de sa main.**

 **\- On l'a** **vue** **en cours ? demanda Natasha à Mirja.**

 **\- Ma pauvre, tu ne suis vraiment rien.**

 **\- C'est sensé faire quoi ?**

 **\- Faire pousser les plantes plus vite,** **dit** **Andreï. Arrêtez de parler et mettez-vous au travail.**

 **Je** **laissai** **Andreï donner des ordres aux autres sur comment préparer les ingrédients et on s'attela à la tâche sans attendre. Entre-temps, le groupe des Léopard avait** **fini** **par sortir. Ils mirent moins de temps que nous à trouver ce qu'était la potion. Mais Jernakov était encore là, elle. Ce qui était rassurant.**

 **Il y avait une espèce de silence,** **ponctué** **des ordres d'Andreï et de celui qui dirigeait dans le groupe des Léopard.**

 **Puis tout s'arrêta quand un cri fut poussé.**

 **Jernakov** **brandit** **sa fiole du même vert vaseux que la potion d'exemple. Elle fit le tour de sa table rapidement et se tourna vers nos deux groupes. Puis elle leva sa baguette.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce…**

 **- _Destructo_!**

 **- _Protego_! cria Dimitri.**

 **Mais l'explosion ne fut pas repoussée. La table et les fioles furent soufflées, de même que les préparations.**

 **\- Mais elle est folle ! Elle n'a pas le droit !**

 **\- Si, soupira un élève des Léopard, elle peut attaquer le matériel.**

 **Nous regardâmes les dégâts et je vis que Ygor et Yvan** **tenaient** **le chaudron à bout de bras.**

 **-** **Reposez** **-le maintenant sur le feu, dis-je.**

 **\- On était à combien de tours ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il manque ?!**

 **\- Mets les graines, stabilise-** **la** **, Mirja tourne dans ce sens. Ludwig, coupe les queues de salamandre !**

 **\- Oui !**

 **La ferveur était revenue, pendant que les autres ramassaient ce qui était à terre, je** **continuai** **de verser minutieusement la bave aux comptes gouttes.**

 **\- Il faut écraser les algues.**

 **\- Je le fais.**

 **\- C'est bon !**

 **\- La couleur n'est pas la même… Pourquoi elle… Bien sûr !**

 **\- Anna, tu as toujours la fiole ?**

 **Anna tira de sous sa cape ce qui était avant un caillou avec le liquide de la sculpture de l'arbre.**

 **\- Dans toute potion de longévité… Il y a du sang-dragon ! fit Andreï.**

 **Je** **m'emparai** **de la fiole et en** **versai** **le contenu presque séché dans la préparation. Et la couleur changea, de même que l'odeur.**

 **\- C'est bon, c'est bon, versez-** **la** **!**

 **Une fiole pleine de la même que celle proposée _;_ nous nous félicitâmes en riant. **

**\- On y va maintenant !**

 **Je me tournais alors vers le groupe des Léopard qui avait cessé tout travail.**

 **\- Quoi ? soufflais-je.**

 **Mon groupe s'arrêta.**

 **\- Harry, viens ne perdons pas de temps !**

 **Sergueï jeta un regard alarmé à tout son groupe.**

 **\- Nous… N'avons pas pensé à ramasser la sève.**

 **\- Oh, laisse tomber, râla Anna, allons-y !**

 **Je pris la fiole de sang-dragon et Natasha me fit non de la tête. Mais sans plus. J'avançai vers eux et** **posai** **la fiole sur leur table.**

 **\- Débrouillez-vous avec ça.**

 **Puis je repartis en arrière. Durant ma course, Anna se mit à coté de moi.**

 **\- C'est beau ce que tu as fait mais** **s'ils** **gagnent, je te tue !**

 **Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais fait.**

 **Une fois en haut des marches, nous vîmes que l'escalier avait** **disparu** **pour n'être plus qu'un trou béant. De l'autre coté, Anouk mettait le feu à ce qui restait du bois qu'elle avait utilisé pour grimper.**

 **\- Verse la potion dans le trou et surveillez-** **la** **.**

 **Mais la fille des Ours ne se souciait pas de nous du tout. Elle** **disparut** **à travers la porte. Andreï versa la potion dans le trou des marches et il y eut un grondement assourdissant. Puis des lianes, des tas de lianes entremêlées** **montèrent** **paresseusement dans notre direction.**

 **\- On saute !**

 **Je me jetais le premier sur la forme** **indéfinie** **des branchages pour remonter le plus vite possible vers l'autre partie des escaliers. Natasha était à ma suite. Une fois bien posé sur les dalles en pierre, je lui pris la main pour la faire grimper.**

 **\- Cours maintenant !**

 **J'aidais chacun de nous à passer et Dimitri aidait les autres à sauter. Puis vint le tour de Yuri en dernier.**

 **\- Allez Yuri, saute !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas, je vais tomber !**

 **\- Absolument pas ! Je te rattrape !**

 **Yuri piétina un peu avant de se jeter vers les lianes. Mais sa main glissa et son pied s'enfonça dans un entremêlement de** **cordes** **. Son dos percuta le mur et quelques lianes craquèrent sous son poids.**

 **\- Bordel, fis-je entre mes dents.**

 **Le coup avait assommé Yuri qui grogna mollement. Je** **baissai** **les yeux vers Dimitri puis je** **versai** **ce qu'il restait de la potion dans le vide pour voir pousser d'autres lianes qui n'atteignirent pas la hauteur escomptée. Mais c'était suffisant pour que je pose le pied dessus. Je me penchai pour dégager le pied de Yuri.**

 **\- Allez, petit malin !**

 **\- Harry…**

 **\- Dimitri, lance une bourrasque dès que je le dis !**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **Au lieu de desserrer des liens impossibles, je pris ma baguette et** **visai** **les lianes.**

 **- _Incendio_!**

 **Les flammes léchèrent le pied et les lianes et Yuri cria et s'agita. Les branches déjà faibles craquèrent.**

 **\- MAINTENANT !**

 **- _Ventum_!**

 **Une forte bourrasque de vent projeta Yuri dans ma direction et ce dernier s'écrasa contre moi. La précarité des lianes sur lesquelles je me tenais firent un drôle de bruit.**

 **\- Saute Yuri ! hurlais-je.**

 **Il s'empressa de le faire et** **atterrit** **ventre et main en avant contre les marches dans un « Mmph » étouffé. Ma main agrippa les lianes contre le mur et je** **remontai** **avec la force de mes bras, tandis que les** **premières branches prenaient** **feu.**

 **- _Aguamenti !_ tonna Dimitri.**

 **Yuri, qui avait réussi à remonter, se recula sur les fesses.**

 **\- Pardon, geignit-il.**

 **\- Pas de pardon,** **rejoins** **les autres !**

 **Il ne se fit pas prier et détala comme un lapin. J'étais énervé, vraiment énervé. Mais je réussis sans mal à revenir sur les marches. Pourtant, les lianes s'effondrèrent dans un craquement sonore sous le regard horrifié de Dimitri.**

 **\- Putain…**

 **C'était la toute première fois que** **j'usai** **de cette injure et je l'avais dit en anglais, ce qui fit rire mon camarade.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien de drôle.**

 **\- Si, rigola Dimitri, toi.**

 **Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire avec lui.**

 **\- Tu peux sauter ?**

 **\- Je peux sauter, mais tu me rattrapes ?**

 **Je regardai Dimitri et la distance du trou avant de reporter mon regard sur lui.**

 **\- Quand tu veux, mon pote !**

 **Je** **m'allongeai** **de tout mon corps sur les marches et** **tendis** **les bras, baguette entre les dents. Dimitri recula le plus possible et il se mit à courir dans ma direction. Une partie de moi cria fort que c'était de la folie. Qu'il allait s'écraser au sol en bas. Et ça aurait pu être vrai, c'était impossible que Dimitri n'y ait pas pensé. Mais je cessai d'y réfléchir quand il sauta d'un coup, les bras tendus vers moi.**

 **J'attrapais ses deux mains avec force et sa poitrine cogna contre la pierre. Je voyais les muscles de son cou se tendre et ma main attrapa ses vêtements dans son dos.**

 **\- Je te tiens !**

 **Avec je ne sais** **quelle** **force, je parvins à le hisser vers moi en le tirant. Il s'aida de ses pieds et grimpa rapidement avant de s'écrouler sur moi. On respirait fort tous les deux et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur mon corps.**

 **\- Tu m'as rattrapé…**

 **\- Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber… Je te** **laisserai** **pas tomber.**

 **Dimitri se redressa et je pouvais voir qu'un sourire béat mangeait tout son visage.**

 **Du bruit qu'on reconnut comme étant des voix mit fin à ce drôle de moment. Dimitri se releva et prit ma main. Il saignait, je** **saignais** **aussi mais la douleur était un petit point très, très loin dans ma tête.**

 **Nous reprîmes notre course pour enfin atteindre la porte en bois tant** **attendue** **. Je la** **poussai** **avec force et** **vis** **au loin au milieu de la cours le groupe de mes camarades. Ils étaient en train de hurler. Alors Dimitri, qui tenait toujours ma main, se mit à courir en riant et je le suivis avec la même ferveur.**

 **Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'Anouk Jernakov soit la première... Parce que je m'étais fait un ami.**

 **Le soleil éclaira l'herbe sous nos pieds au moment** **où** **Natasha nous réceptionnait en nous prenant dans ses bras.**

.

.

A SUIVRE

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Autant vous prévenir le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le Durmstrang du présent et les autres sur le passé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Koeur sur vous !**


	26. Harry Potter

Bon je ne vous fais pas perdre plus de temps en blabla ! Si ce n'est que je suis contente que la dernière épreuve ait été si bien accueillie !

Bien sur ce chapitre à aussi était corrigé par **Titou Douh** !

 **Guest :** Haha. Bon en vrai hum les renards sont arrivés deuxième. Je pensais que c'était assez claire mais il faut croire que non :o my bad !

 **Leniewolf :** Merci beaucoup :D ! Et encore on est plutôt dans le gris blanc pour l'instant !

 **Coco40 :** Mes vacances étaient superbes. Je suis partie sur les traces de JKR…En Ecosse alala ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Koeur !

 **Aussidagility :** On change pas les vrais gars huhu !

 **Chochocolat :** Alors jusqu'à ce que ce vous me rattrapiez et que je me sente en danger niveau avance…on reste à un chapitre par semaine qui tombe le lundi ! Après si je ne tiens pas le rythme on repasser sur un chapitre tous les dix jours.

.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _«_ _So if you're lonely_

 _You know I'm here waiting for you_

 _I'm just a cross hair_

 _I'm just a shot away from you »_

Take me out. Franz Fedinand

.

Harry observa son père fermer pesamment sa dernière valise. Il la frappa du plat de la main avec un air satisfait et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Hey, bonhomme ?

Harry ne répondit rien. En fait, il voyait son père sans le voir vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille et la nuit avait été courte, très courte pour Harry, qui avait dévoré la fin de sa première année à Durmstrang avec un mélange de crainte, de joie et de tristesse.

Si Harry devait dire à haute voix ce qui le tracassait, il dirait que quitter l'Angleterre avait été plus dur que ce qu'il pensait et en même temps… Il ressentait un profond soulagement à l'idée de reprendre la vie qu'il avait laissée.

Sa vie, celle d'Harry. Il ne savait plus mais voulait en prendre soin. Il était partagé. Entre deux-mondes. Deux vies.

La main de son père se posa sur sa joue.

\- Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta valise est prête, tu es prêt… Alors on va y aller, non ?

Harry se massa le bras d'une main et offrit un sourire maladroit à son père.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu stressé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, tu resterais encore un peu ici. Mais ta mère est formelle, les médicomages le sont, l'école l'est aussi… Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de reprendre les cours.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Il ajusta une dernière fois le col bleu nuit de sa tunique d'élève de Durmstrang et plaça son insigne de second correctement. Son père s'empara de sa dernière valise, les autres étant déjà dans la voiture, et sortit. Harry fit rapidement un saut dans la salle de bain et observa sa silhouette.

Il tendit le bras vers le miroir et une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de lui tandis qu'il se regardait : il n'était plus le chétif et maigre Harry Potter. Il était un adolescent de quatorze ans, mince et assez grand, retournant à l'école de magie. Sa mère avait tenté de peigner ses cheveux mais ces derniers s'étaient obstinés à rester des boucles et des épis désordonnés. Elle avait cependant réussi à cacher sa mèche blanche sous d'autres, épaisses et noires.

Il ne portait plus de lunettes constamment _;_ sa vue était bonne, assez bonne pour éviter Mugin qui s'amusait à voler en piqué vers lui, dévoilant ses longs cils noirs qui entouraient des yeux d'un vert émeraude.

Il n'était plus cet orphelin sans famille. Il avait un père, une mère et un petit frère. Et il allait leur dire au revoir, jusqu'à Noël où il passerait des vacances en compagnie de sa famille en Angleterre.

\- Et ensuite, prononça Harry sombrement, Voldemort reviendra pour gâcher la fête.

Ou peut-être était-il en train de croupir dans les égouts d'un quelconque pays, pleurant sur son armée défaite. Harry l'espérait de tout son cœur.

\- Harry, trésor ! On y va !

\- J'arrive.

Il secoua doucement la tête avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- _Krum ! Hey, Krum !_

 _\- Et voilà_ , soupira Dimitri, _on l'a perdu._

Harry et Dimitri laissèrent Natasha les fuir pour retrouver le brillant joueur de Quidditch. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup critiqué les filles qui se pavanaient devant Viktor Krum et même aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Hermione et lui étaient allés au bal ensemble. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Natasha. Cette dernière n'était pas comme Ron, elle ne passait pas son temps à parler de lui et elle ne bavait pas sur Krum non plus.

Les questions qu'elle lui posait étaient purement techniques et ne concernaient que le Quidditch. Pour Harry, Natasha était une version féminine de Dubois. Mais Krum, qui habituellement affichait un air ronchon, n'avait pas l'air embêté par l'inépuisable curiosité de son amie. Ça avait même l'air de lui plaire.

\- _Bonjour, Harry._

En même temps que la phrase venait d'être prononcée, des doigts avaient été posés sur son épaule pour qu'il sache à qui parler. Harry dévisagea la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était grande, gracieuse et belle. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et une peau d'albâtre. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de joie et Harry sut qui elle était avant même qu'elle dise quelque chose. A coté d'elle se trouvait une fille qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, avec les mêmes cheveux sombres.

 _\- Tu ne me reconnais peut-être pas, je suis…_

 _\- La mère de Dimitri._

Elle le regarda, stupéfait, mais lui aussi n'en menait pas large. C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'osa pas regarder Dimitri.

 _\- Mais je ne me souviens pas de vos noms, je suis désolé._

 _\- Ne le_ _sois_ _pas, Harry. Je suis Olga, et voici ma fille, Héléna._

 _\- Salut, Harry ! T'as perdu la boule, il parait ?_

Harry rigola.

\- _Ouais_ _, il parait._

 _\- T'as l'air normal, pourtant._

Harry ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il préférait dévisager Olga Aristov. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Dans ses souvenirs, la mère de Dimitri était morte… Non, elle avait disparu. Elle l'avait abandonné.

\- _Ah, vous êtes là ! Oh bonjour, Olga !_

Sa mère fit son apparition et Harry retrouva l'air qu'il venait de perdre. Il sentait la présence tendue de Dimitri à coté de lui.

\- _Bonjour Lily, bonjour Charles. Vous avez charmé mon fils avec l'Angleterre. Je ne sais pas si je vais encore vous le laisser pour les prochaines vacances._

 _\- Ne faites pas ça, ça rendrait le mien malade !_

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble.

\- _Salut Charles, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !_

Héléna venait de tendre à Charles ce qui ressemblait à une patte gluante et dégoulinante aux couleurs de l'arc-en ciel.

\- _C'est magique ?_ demanda son petit frère.

\- _Non, non, tends tes mains !_

Charles s'exécuta et Héléna laissa tomber la masse gélatineuse. Son frère gloussa.

 _\- C'est froid !_

 _\- Harry, tu as vu ton père ?_

 _\- Il est_ _parti_ _avec les parents de Natasha. Il a du se faire alpaguer par une foule en délire._

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

\- _C'est clair, il ne peut pas résister à un bain de foule. Ce poseur..._

Harry entendit le ricanement de Dimitri et ça ne l'horripila même pas.

\- _Étonnant que Krum s'en sorte aussi facilement..._

Mais Krum s'en sortait uniquement parce qu'il ne prêtait attention qu'à Natasha. Encore une fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer ses deux meilleures amies. Elles étaient tellement différentes...

Natasha n'était pas discrète comme Hermione. Elle était exubérante, pleine de vie, fuyait les bibliothèques. Elle s'énervait difficilement et en dehors de l'école, les soucis glissaient sur elle comme une plume. Elle savait se faire apprécier rapidement. Elle n'était pas brillante comme Hermione mais elle était déterminée, savait ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie et son objectif ne changeait pas.

C'était pour cela qu'Harry trouvait étrange que Krum l'écoute parler. Entre l'intelligente Hermione et la fan de sport qu'était 'Cha, il y avait un grand fossé. Harry se demanda alors si Natasha avait connu Krum dans son autre vie. Se parlaient-ils de cette façon ? Harry se mit à y réfléchir sérieusement. Sans lui pour lui donner des cours ou avoir Dimitri sur le dos, Natasha aurait peut-être été exclue de l'équipe de Quidditch à vie avec les notes qu'elles avait et elle serait devenue une fille morose.

« Ou pas. »

Peut-être qu'elle se serait débrouillée seule, elle se serait acharnée, n'aurait pas pris le temps de s'intéresser à Krum. Parce que, pensa Harry, c'était s'accorder beaucoup de crédit de croire que la vie des autres changeait à cause de lui.

Pourtant… Hermione n'était pas là, durant la coupe du monde. Et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il se demanda alors à quel point sa vie, _ses_ vies, avaient eu un impact sur toutes celles des autres.

Un gong retentissant se fit entendre et Harry jeta un regard nerveux à sa mère, qui le capta immédiatement. Elle l'éloigna un peu du groupe, laissant Charles jouer avec le cadeau d'Héléna. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et Harry plongea dans les yeux de sa mère, ces mêmes yeux qui avaient fasciné tant de personnes.

 _« Tu ressembles à ton père, sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux de ta mère. »_

Et il pouvait les contempler à loisir, à présent.

\- Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non, fit Harry, je veux voir ce que ça donne.

\- D'accord, mais pitié : pas d'infirmerie avant Noël.

\- Promis, maman.

Comme le mot « maman » pouvait être doux à ses oreilles et délicieux à prononcer... Elle embrassa son front et le lâcha puis ils partirent à la recherche du reste de leur petit groupe pour les derniers « au revoir ».

Harry trouva son père qui fit comme Sirius, mais en plus larmoyant sûrement. Charles pleura aussi un peu. Natasha s'empressa d'embrasser ses parents et de monter sur le bateau. Dimitri rigolait avec celle qui devait être sa sœur.

Olga et Héléna le saluèrent encore et Harry sentit son cœur s'étreindre d'une vive douleur. Comme si les voir, elles, ramenaient des souvenirs déplaisant. Il salua ses parents la mort dans l'âme, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir.

Quand les ponts menant au bateau se détachèrent du quai, Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'on séparait son corps en deux. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du navire, gardant ses yeux fixés sur sa famille. Dimitri se posa à ses cotés.

\- _Tu n'as clairement pas l'air dans ton assiette._

Le brun se tourna vers Dimitri et même s'il avait parlé sur le ton de la conversation, Harry voyait bien que son camarade était aussi mal que lui.

 _\- Le mal de mer, sûrement._

 _\- Harry…_

 _\- Est-ce que ça va m'énerver ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_ souffla Dimitri.

 _\- Ce qui_ _t'est_ _arrivé. J'ai la sensation que ça va m'énerver. En fait… Ça m'énerve déjà._

Dimitri écarquilla les yeux. Puis il se mit à rire.

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle._

 _\- Si, ça l'est ! Tu veux que je te raconte ?_

 _\- Non. J'y suis presque. Mais le fait de savoir que ça ne sera pas joyeux... Ça m'énerve._

 _\- Parfois… Je ne réalise pas la chance que j'ai. Et puis tu perds la mémoire et tu revis notre amitié et tu deviens encore plus présent. Et je me rends compte que oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Dimitri lui fit un sourire éclatant.

 _\- D'avoir un ami comme toi !_

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Oh oui, il y avait une grande différence entre ses amis. C'était une amitié presque normale. Elle n'était pas construite sur une célébrité non voulue. Dimitri ne se sentait pas inférieur à lui. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amour entre lui et Natasha. Ils ne se disputaient pas sans arrêt.

Si Ron démontrait son amitié par des actes éloquents, s'il était drôle et s'il l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans sa famille, Dimitri était tout à l'opposé. Il était plus sarcastique, son humour était particulier et c'était un garçon sérieux. Vraiment sérieux. Mais Harry aimait ça. Il avait des souvenirs mais il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier Dimitri en à peine un mois.

Et il était satisfait.

\- _Mh_ , fit Harry, _je ne te laisse pas tomber._

Ce fut au tour de Dimitri de rester sans voix.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

\- _Harry, vieux frère, regarde-toi ! Tu as l'air en forme !_

Harry se contenta d'un sourire maladroit.

\- _Oui, Andreï, je le_ _serai_ _plus si tu n'étais pas en train de détruire mes épaules._

 _\- Oh désolé !_

Harry massa son cou. Andreï n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ses souvenirs de sa première année. Il était immense, costaud et il avait l'air d'avoir été taillé dans du marbre.

\- _Mais il a raison_ , s'amusa Mirja, _tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?_

 _\- On peut dire ça. Il n'y a que vous du groupe sur le bateau ?_

 _\- Non, Ygor et Yvan sont sur celui-ci aussi._

 _\- Oh j'ai_ _vu_ _Sonja mais elle était en pleine discussion avec sa sœur._

 _\- Alors ce match ? C'était de la folie ! Krum ne pouvait pas perdre. La Russie ne pouvait pas perdre !_

 _\- Pas sur des balais anglais, en tout cas._

 _\- C'est pas vrai, est-ce qu'on va cesser de parler de ce match, une bonne fois pour toute !?_ Se plaignit Dimitri.

\- _Potter… Il est temps que tu changes d'amis._

Harry prit un air faussement choqué.

 _\- Dimitri est celui qui me fait garder les pieds sur_ _terre_ _. Qui m'insultera quand_ _j'aurai_ _pris la grosse tête après mes multiples coupes de Quidditch_ _obtenues_ _grâce à mon talent ? Toi, Andreï ?_

Natasha, qui était revenue vers eux, éclata de rire tandis qu'un rictus amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres de Dimitri.

\- _J'aurais_ _préféré_ _que tu sois bavant et stupide mais tu es toujours le même à ce que je vois,_ fit une voix derrière lui.

\- _Anouk ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?_

L'adolescente fit le tour de leur groupe pour avoir Harry dans son champ de vision. C'était une jolie fille, pensa Harry. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, ses lèvres étaient fines et son visage émacié lui donnait des faux airs de mannequin. Et Harry remarqua qu'il était de même taille qu'elle, alors que dans ses souvenirs elle était plus grande.

\- _Désolé, durant un instant j'avais oublié que te satisfaire était mon premier devoir._

Anouk passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, n'ayant pas l'air vexé plus que ça.

\- _Je suis satisfaite que tu ne sois pas hors-jeux, en fait. Je vais m'amuser à te mettre une raclée aux prochaines épreuves._ _Ravie_ _de te savoir dans la course..._ _Où_ _aurais-je trouvé un adversaire digne de ce nom ?_

 _\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi,_ rétorqua Harry.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire faussement avant de s'éloigner.

\- _Mh, elle a toujours le béguin pour toi, on dirait ! Je pensais que ça lui serait passé._

Harry regarda Natasha, interloqué, et cette dernière haussa les épaules.

 _\- Oh, j'ai oublié de t'en parler ?_

 _\- C'est fou ce que les « obliviate » courent les rues en ce moment,_ répondit Harry sceptique.

\- _Fais pas la tête, Harry, Anouk est folle de toi depuis la deuxième année, et alors ? Il y a pire. Au moins, elle est franche._

 _\- Vous appelez ça franc ?_

 _\- Vous ne lui avez vraiment rien dit ?!_

Natasha pouffa et Dimitri donnait l'impression de n'être au courant de rien.

\- _Quelqu'un va m'expliquer cette histoire?_

 _\- Oui, Harry, promis,_ rigola Natasha.

\- _Je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle se plaint, de toute façon,_ fit Mirja, _leur groupe est premier._

 _-_ _Ouais_ _, ce n'est pas comme_ _s'ils_ _avaient été derniers deux fois de suite et nous plus du tout._

Harry remarqua que tout le groupe était fier de ça. Très vite, la conversation s'orienta alors sur les épreuves.

\- _J'ai révisé comme jamais !_ S'extasia Andreï. J _e me suis_ _entraîné_ _, aussi. Pas question de perdre. Natasha, j'espère que ton cerveau est enfin devenu une éponge !_

 _\- Haha, très drôle…_

\- _Je ne plaisante pas. Avec tous les cours qu'on va avoir et les options_ _supplémentaires_ _... Tu as prévu quoi cette année Aristov ?_

 _\- Rien ne dit que je_ _serai_ _Premier cette année._

 _\- A_ _d'autres_ _!_ rétorqua Mirja.

\- _Bon, puisque ça à l'air de vous tracasser. Si nous arrivons deuxième à la première épreuve, cette année nous avons droit à deux cours_ _supplémentaires_ _. Je pense qu'on va rester sur métamorphose avancée ou l'art de combat sorcier._

 _\- Merveilleux. Mais si on pouvait être_ _premiers_ _, ça serait mieux ! Les cours_ _d'ouverture_ _sur la magie commençaient à devenir intéressants. L'alchimie noire et les cercles de transmutation, ça donnait envie !_

\- _Je déteste ces cours. Apprendre la magie noire alors que c'est clair_ _et_ _net qu'on en ressort défiguré ou maudit la plupart du temps, ça ne donne pas envie._

 _\- C'est justement pour ça que ces cours sont importants. Je trouve ça bien qu'il ne nous effraie pas et qu'ils nous mettent devant le fait accompli,_ dit Harry.

Mirja et Andreï lui lancèrent un drôle de regard.

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai_ _dit_ _?_

 _\- Non… Enfin, ta passion pour la magie noire commence à nous faire penser que tu files un mauvais coton._

Harry se renfrogna. Dans ses souvenirs, les cours théoriques sur la magie noire lui faisaient entrevoir la magie d'une nouvelle manière. Pour lui, c'était dangereux uniquement si on décidait d'en user dangereusement. Harry n'était pas séduit par la magie noire mais elle lui avait facilité de nombreuses tâches... Et lui avait fait commettre l'irréparable.

Le fugace souvenir de Draco Malfoy en sang se rappela à lui et il le repoussa vivement.

Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il valait mieux en connaître le plus possible sur la magie qu'on utilisait et ces cours étaient une aubaine.

\- _Ne les_ _écoute_ _pas, Harry,_ fit Natasha, _ils sont jaloux parce qu'Ororo_ _t'adore_ _!_

 _\- C'est faux !_

 _\- C'est vrai,_ confirma Dimitri.

\- _Vous êtes le trio le plus insupportable de cette école !_

Harry rigola.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **30 juin 1992**

 **Mes yeux scrutèrent le ciel sans nuage,** **rempli** **d'étoiles,** **et** **où** **la lune presque ronde brillait intensément.**

 **Contre moi, Lord s'entortillait et ne cessait de bouger mais je ne voulais pas lui dire de se calmer. Il y avait bien une raison** **s'il** **était agité et je l'étais autant que lui.**

 **\- Potter ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Il est deux heures du matin.**

 **\- Je ne t'empêche pas de dormir.**

 **J'entendis le bruit des draps se froisser puis celui des pieds nus marchant sur la pierre froide et enfin le raclement d'une chaise vers la fenêtre contre laquelle je me trouvais.**

 **Dimitri s'assit en face de moi.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué de cette école ?**

 **Je souris et me** **tournai** **vers mon ami.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- Tu comptes faire quoi de tes vacances ?**

 **Je clignai des yeux.**

 **\- Oh, sûrement jouer au Quidditch avec Natasha, aller au cinéma, sortir dans un parc** **d'attractions** **... Et en Août, je rentre en Angleterre. Peut-être que Sirius aura** **choisi** **une destination pour nous.**

 **Dimitri se mit à observer le ciel à son tour.**

 **\- Et toi ? Demandais-je**

 **\- Moi ? Probablement rien. Mon père n'est pas du genre à apprécier le temps perdu. Donc rien d'amusant, je suppose.**

 **Étrangement, je n'aimais pas la tournure de cette phrase.**

 **\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous ?**

 **Mon ami me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.**

 **\- En Angleterre ?**

 **Je ris**

 **\- Non… Mais avec moi et Natasha, pour traîner.**

 **\- Je ne suis jamais allé au cinéma.**

 **Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **Dimitri leva les yeux au ciel.**

 **\- Éducation sorcière, tu t'en souviens ?**

 **\- Mais tu sais ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Je l'ai lu dans « Us et** **coutumes non-mages** **».**

 **\- Tu as lu ça !?**

 **Dimitri ramena ses genoux sous son menton.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le genre de lecture auquel j'ai droit habituellement. En fait…**

 **Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et je me rendis compte que même Lord était tout aussi attentif.**

 **\- En fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer, souffla Dimitri.**

 **Je fus incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit d'encourageant. Mais il n'était pas question que je le laisse se morfondre.**

 **\- Je peux t'enfermer dans un placard.**

 **Dimitri se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire détendu.**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à essayer de retrouver ta mère ?**

 **Ma question prit Dimitri totalement au dépourvu.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non. Elle a disparu, elle nous a** **abandonnés** **.**

 **\- Mais tu sais pourquoi ?**

 **Dimitri se renfrogna.**

 **\- Désolé, dis-je précipitamment, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.**

 **Il y eut un lourd silence gêné et je me sentis bête d'avoir posé cette question. Ça me semblait juste inconcevable qu'une mère abandonne son enfant.**

 **\- Père dit qu'elle détestait s'occuper de moi et… C'est confus, mais elle m'a fait du mal.**

 **\- Du mal ?**

 **\- Elle… Elle à essayé de m'étrangler.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Je me souviens plus très bien, mais je revois des mains se serrant et après c'est le trou noir. Alors… J'ai pas envie de la retrouver. Père dit qu'elle était devenue folle.**

 **\- Je suis désolé…**

 **\- C'est bon. C'est du passé.**

 **Mais rien n'avait l'air d'être bon dans la vie de Dimitri et cela m'horrifia. Puis d'une petite voix, celle du petit garçon qu'il était, il murmura du bout des lèvres :**

 **\- Tu m'écriras ?**

 **\- Tous les jours si tu veux, je répondis.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **Je** **haussai** **les épaules.**

 **\- Bon peut-être pas tous les jours. Mais je** **t'écrirai** **.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **Et il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Dimitri qui me faisait croire que ça ne devait pas être une promesse en l'air.**

 **\- Promis**

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 ** 1 septembre 1994**

\- _Monsieur Potter ?_

Harry, qui riait avec Natasha, Dimitri et Mirja, n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait.

\- _Hey Potter, ton premier rendez-vous est arrivé !_

Harry se tourna pour voir l'infirmière austère marcher vers lui rapidement. Il retint un soupir fatigué.

 _\- Je vous retrouve après._

 _\- Ne te perds pas dans les couloirs_ , plaisanta Andreï.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque mais un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il suivit cependant l'infirmière qui avait pivoté sur ses talons comme un soldat anglais.

Si tous les autres élèves se dirigeaient en partie vers les dortoirs, Harry lui, fut traîné dans la tour principale. C'était vraiment bizarre comme il n'avait pas besoin de trouver des points de repères.

Il reconnaissait tout. L'immense carrée d'herbe où se disputaient des plantes étranges. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que la serre de l'école se tenait derrière l'immense tour. Ni même d'une carte pour retrouver l'emplacement de son dortoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il reconnut les escaliers qui menaient aux salles de classe et la porte qui donnait sur les cuisines. Il n'entra pas dans l'imposante salle commune avec ses tableaux de directeurs et directrices mais il savait qu'il y trouverait de nombreuses tables et l'estrade principale où les discours professoraux étaient tenus et où on leur remettait les insignes de premier et de second.

\- _Suivez-moi, Potter, voulez-vous ?_

Harry s'exécuta et suivit rapidement l'infirmière qui le faisait grimper toutes les marches de la tour. Il comprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice, ce qu'il y trouva l'étonna à moitié mais l'étonna tout de même.

Ludo Verpey se trouvait devant la porte du bureau d'Ororo Antera. Harry fut d'abord frappé par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de statue qui en gardait l'entrée. D'ailleurs, tout Durmstrang était ainsi fait : les salles de cours, les dortoirs, les salles des professeurs n'étaient pas protégés. Il y avait des interdictions et Harry comprit que l'école faisait confiance à ses élèves pour ne pas outrepasser leurs libertés.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette simple raison que se promener dans les couloirs n'était pas totalement puni ? L'école était ouverte à tous les élèves, c'était à eux de se discipliner, tant qu'ils ne commettaient pas de faute grave.

Harry, après avoir parcouru une année entière de souvenirs à Durmstrang, avait même été surpris de voir qu'il y avait peu de disputes entre élèves. S'il y en avait, elles étaient franches et personne ne tournait vraiment autour du pot pour les régler. Les perdants des épreuves n'avaient jamais tendu de piège aux gagnants pour se venger. Il y avait une véritable partialité et une acceptation de la défaite qui rendait l'ambiance respectueuse des règles.

Harry trouvait ça bien. C'était étrange mais il aimait cet aspect là de l'école. Les professeurs n'étaient pas constamment sur leur dos mais ils étaient fermes dans leurs directives. Harry ne s'était jamais senti, dans ses souvenirs, plus important qu'un autre ou moins important. Même les matches de Quidditch étaient une surprise, du fait de jouer avec des élèves d'autres groupes : alors qu'ils auraient du se détester, ils arrivaient à trouver un équilibre de jeu.

Il reporta son attention sur Verpey qui serrait la main de la directrice avec un grand sourire.

\- Fascinant, quelle école fascinante ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tout ça va donner !

Harry fronça les sourcils. La présence du Ministre des Jeux et Sports Magiques étaient évidente et Harry se fustigea d'avoir fait taire sa curiosité. Il aurait du demander à Regulus beaucoup plus d'informations sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se promit de le faire dans sa première lettre. Regulus ne pourrait pas lui refuser de réponse. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres en pensant à toutes les lettres qu'il allait devoir envoyer.

A ses parents, à Sirius, Severus et Louve, à sa tante et Nolan. A Syracuse, qui le lui avait demandé. Et à Luna… Qu'il n'avait pas revue mais qui lui avait fait promettre de garder contact.

Il en mourrait d'envie.

\- Vous pouvez prendre congé, monsieur le Ministre, nous en discuterons avec tout le corps professoral ce soir.

\- Oui bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas plus ! Oh, est-ce un futur jeune participant ?

Harry tiqua à cette question quand il vit Ludo s'approcher de lui.

\- Mais je te reconnais, tu es…

\- Potter est un élève de quatrième année. Même si chacun de nos élèves est apte à se retrouver face à n'importe quelle situation, ne commencez pas à importuner mes élèves, je vous prie.

Le sourire auparavant goguenard de Verpey s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Hum, oui, c'est évident… Et bien, à plus tard.

L'infirmière poussa Harry qui continua à regarder Verpey avec suspicion. Une fois dans le bureau, il entendit la porte claquer. La directrice fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'asseoir dans un énorme fauteuil en cuir rouge.

Harry observa la pièce avec intérêt. Derrière le fauteuil se trouvait une grande porte fenêtre dont les vitraux colorés représentaient un dragon à deux têtes dans des tons dorés, verts, rouges, bleus et argentés.

La plupart des murs en pierre était masquée par une lourde bibliothèque. Harry remarqua que ses pieds étaient sur un tapis du même rouge bordeaux que les tenues des professeurs. Dans le coin d'un mur se tenait une armure d'un noir sombre dont les deux poings en fer serraient une baguette. Harry reposa son regard sur la directrice qui avait la main appuyée sur sa canne et il trouva ça étrange.

Il avait toujours cru que la baguette de la directrice se trouvait dans sa canne.

\- _Vous faites de la magie sans baguette ?_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la directrice.

 _\- Tu as demandé la même chose la première fois que tu es entré dans ce bureau. Intéressant._

Harry ne répliqua pas.

\- _Assieds-toi, Harry_.

Il s'exécuta.

 _\- Je suis_ _ravie_ _de te revoir parmi nous. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne mettes plus les pieds dans notre école. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te présenter mes excuses pour les désagréments qui te sont arrivés._

Harry haussa les épaules.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la mort non plus._

Antera fronça les sourcils et se redressa convenablement dans le fauteuil.

 _\- Si, ça l'est. Durmstrang est_ _réputée_ _pour être une école imprenable. Il faut une magie d'une grande puissance pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses barrières. Durant toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais eu à déplorer un tel incident et j'en suis_ _mortifiée_ _. Que cela se répercute sur la santé et l'intégrité de trois de mes élèves ne m'enchante pas du tout._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était de votre faute._

 _\- En partie, si : c'est la protection de l'école qui_ _a_ _causé ta perte de mémoire et celle de deux autres de tes camarades, dont l'un d'eux est toujours totalement amnésique._

 _\- Mais vous n'avez pas été_ _attaqués_ _, non ?_

 _\- Cette curiosité, Potter… C'est bien toi. Non, en effet, nous n'avons pas été attaqués. Mais une protection ne se déclenche pas inutilement. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je t'ai fait venir._

 _\- Vous voulez présenter vos excuses ? Je les accepte._

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus que ça. Son amnésie était un sujet qu'il considérait pour le moment mort et enterré. Ses parents n'avaient pas de réponse, la directrice n'avait pas de réponse et Regulus n'avait pas de réponse. Le seul qui pouvait possiblement en avoir gisait sous Poudlard : mort.

 _\- En fait, je veux savoir si tu vas bien._

Harry en resta bouche bée.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Tu as_ _subi_ _un choc. Ta santé passe avant toutes mes autres préoccupations, comme celle de tous mes élèves. Je ne te laisserais pas poursuivre les cours si je ne te pensais pas apte à continuer. Je sais que ta mère est une brillante médicomage. Si tu es ici, c'est que son jugement au sujet de ta santé_ _t'est_ _favorable. Mais je ne tiens pas à prendre de risque._

 _\- Vous… Voulez me renvoyer chez moi ?_

La panique grimpa en flèche. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé un seul instant que ça aurait pu prendre cette tournure. Lui qui était partagé entre l'idée de rester chez lui ou de revenir à Durmstrang, son choix était fait. Il ne voulait pas partir.

Mais une part de lui était follement soulagée. Ce n'était pas du au fait d'être possiblement évincé cette année mais au comportement de la directrice, qui était inquiète….

Là où Dumbledore aurait trouvé une excuse pour démontrer à Harry que ce qui lui arrivait était une épreuve pour le forger, Ororo Antera elle, s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry fut alors profondément touché par sa sollicitude.

 _\- Quoi ? Non, renvoyer un élève aussi brillant que toi serait une erreur ! Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu seras capable de suivre tes cours, de participer aux futures épreuves. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il en est de cette école ?_

 _\- Absolument pas, madame, je sais à quoi m'attendre et je vous promets que je suis prêt._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je veux reprendre ma vie… Normalement._

La directrice ne répondit rien, se contentant de sonder Harry de ses yeux noirs.

 _\- Je veux dire,_ reprit Harry mal à l'aise, _je peux le faire._

 _\- Bien ! Je voulais m'en assurer. Cette année risque peut-être d'être particulière._

Elle se leva et s'appuya sur sa canne pour revenir vers lui. Harry se redressa comme un « I ».

 _\- Tu es un bon élément, Harry, un élève doué et avec du cœur. Tu iras loin et je ne te dis pas ça parce que tu es attentif à toutes mes paroles, mais parce que c'est vrai._

 _\- Ahem, merci._

 _\- Puisque que c'est clair, tu peux disposer à présent. Dois-je te raccompagner ou tu sauras trouver ton chemin ?_

 _\- Non, je sais où aller._

 _\- Parfait. Alors, hors de ma vue._

La douceur de la directrice s'estompa pour laisser place à tout son sérieux. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et disparut du bureau.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Il courut tout le temps du trajet qui devait le ramener à sa tour et grimpa les marches pour se rendre au deuxième étage quatre à quatre. Il entendait déjà les discussions animées et Harry se sentait tout disposé à en faire partie.

\- _Potter est de retour_ ! cria Andreï.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas dans sa salle principale que deux bras vigoureux l'encerclèrent.

\- Okay, dit-il en riant, _je vois que je vous ai manqué._

Ygor, qu'il reconnut parce qu'il se tenait à coté de son frère jumeau, ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en pétard.

\- _On voit qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas._

Harry se dégagea en grognant. Il salua tout le monde : Sonja, Pollux, Anna… Il eut droit à des accolades et des plaisanteries de mauvais goût avant de pouvoir rejoindre Dimitri et Natasha.

 _\- La rançon du succès._

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore gagné de coupe pourtant._

 _\- Oh, ça va venir Harry ! Cette année, on fait un sans faute !_ jubila Natasha.

\- _Avec plaisir,_ répondit Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en entendant Dimitri soupirer d'ennui.

\- _Bon, alors on lui offre maintenant !_ tonna Mirja.

\- _Offrir quoi à qui ?_ demanda Harry.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Dimitri ne se lève et disparaisse dans une des chambres pour revenir avec une boite qu'il posa sur la petite table en bois de la pièce.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire !_ dit Mirja. _On est un peu en retard mais j'espère qu'il te plaira._

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux devant la boite. Il observa tour à tour Natasha et Dimitri, puis tous ses camarades.

\- _C'est une plaisanterie ?_

Il observa Andreï qui lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- _Ouvre-le._

Harry s'agenouilla devant la table et posa des doigts tremblant sur le couvercle avant de le soulever.

\- _Par Yaga,_ souffla-t-il.

\- _Histoire que tu te souviennes de faire attention,_ dit Natasha.

\- _J'ai_ _dit_ _que c'était un cadeau idiot_ , ajouta Dimitri.

\- _Hey, c'est brillant !_

Harry plongea la main dans la boite et en sortit un cognard qui ne s'agitait plus du tout. Il leva la balla à hauteur de nez pour constater qu'elle avait été gravée d'un message en lettres d'or.

 _\- « Cognard : 0 ;Potter : 1 »,_ Harry pouffa avant de lire la suite, _« Les Renards de Durmstrang »._

 _\- On l'a récupéré sur la berge aussi. Il ne fonctionne plus depuis qu'il a frappé ta tête. A croire que tu l'as emporté dans la tombe !_ s'extasia Natasha.

Harry éclata de rire. On ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-à mais il adorait l'idée. Puis il se redressa pour remercier tout le monde dans de franches accolades et avec des blagues idiotes sur son accident. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose.

\- _Mais…_ _Où est_ _Yuri ?_

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Il n'y avait pas eu de grande annonce durant le repas du soir. Harry avait pu voir le visage traumatisé de certains premier année qui avaient réussi à être deuxième du classement et qui jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux un peu partout.

Personne n'était monté sur l'estrade pour annoncer que des jeux auraient lieu en Angleterre et Harry se mit à douter. Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas lieu en Angleterre mais ici, à Durmstrang ? Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas échapper à ça ?

\- _Harry ? Tu n'as rien mangé,_ s'inquiéta Natasha.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait laissé tomber._

 _\- Tu sais_ , lui dit Anna, _Yuri n'a jamais vraiment bien vécu les épreuves. Il était intelligent mais toujours un peu à la_ _traîne_ _et il a du paniquer quand il a entendu parler de ton accident._

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu une seule lettre de lui, j'aurais du m'en inquiéter, non ?_

 _\- Je crois que tu avais d'autres choses en tête,_ tempéra Dimitri.

 _\- Yuri n'a tenu le coup que parce que tu le soutenais,_ continua Anna _, sinon il aurait déserté dès la première année. Comme Ivana et Dan, du groupe des Léopards._

 _\- Ou encore Siri des Ours._

 _\- Parce qu'il y a eu d'_ _autres abandons_ _?!_

\- _Harry, regarde l'école : il n'y a pas tant_ _d'élèves_ _que ça et pourtant, la Russie et les pays de l'est, c'est grand. Il parait qu'on est ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux, on a perdu le moins d'effectif._

 _\- Et_ _où_ _est-ce qu'il va étudier ?_ s'alarma Harry.

\- _Chez lui, probablement. Avec ses parents, ou un tuteur privé._

 _\- Et personne ne pouvait le retenir ?_

Natasha posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- _Tu l'as fait une fois, l'année dernière. Harry, tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde._

Harry eut du mal à avaler cette information. Il chercha le regard de Dimitri mais ce dernier avait les yeux baissés sur son plat.

Non, c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **9 juillet 1992**

 **\- Michelle Pfeiffer est une vraie diva !**

 **Je mâchai ce qui me restait de pop-corn dans la bouche avant de répondre à Natasha.**

 **\- Pour une fois que tu n'as pas que d'yeux pour Batman…**

 **\- Oh, mais Keaton était vraiment bien aussi. Je crois que ça va être mon film favori de l'année !**

 **\- On n'a pas encore vue la Belle et la Bête.**

 **\- C'est pour les enfants !**

 **Je ne dis rien. Natasha se plaignait des dessins animés mais elle adorait écouter leurs musiques. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui devait nous ramener chez moi puis plongea sa main dans le pot de pop-corn qui restait invariablement plein.**

 **Une fois** **arrivés** **à l'étage, elle passa devant moi et toqua à la porte comme si c'était chez elle. Ma mère nous ouvrit avec un grand sourire.**

 **\- Alors, cette séance ?**

 **\- C'était super ! Il y avait Catwoman et le Pingouin !**

 **Je** **déposai** **les pop-corn et mon père, qui était dans le salon, s'en empara sans me demander mon avis pour retourner** **s'asseoir** **dans le canapé.**

 **-** **Où** **est Charles ? Demandais-je.**

 **\- Ton père, ce** **fainéant** **, s'apprêter à aller le chercher. Natasha, tu restes dîner ?**

 **\- Elle reste dormir, aussi, dis-je.**

 **Ma mère secoua la tête.**

 **\- On se demande qui commande ici...**

 **Natasha pouffa et je fis de même tandis que Pattenrond s'enroulait autour de mes pieds.**

 **\- Tu vas me faire tomber, boule de poil.**

 **Je le pris dans mes bras et m'assis à coté de mon père. Ce dernier attrapa une pile de** **lettres** **qu'il me tendit.**

 **\- Ton courrier, petit prince.**

 **\- Je suis pas un petit prince.**

 **\- Non, rigola Natasha, tu es un tout petit, petit prince.**

 **\- Un petit prince qui te met une pâtée d'enfer au Quidditch !**

 **\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, en fin de compte.**

 **\- Très drôle.**

 **Mais on souriait tous les deux. Je décachetai les lettres, juste pour lire l'entête.**

 **\- Yuri, Nolan, Louve, Andreï… Regulus !**

 **\- Pour changer, grimaça mon père avant de se lever.**

 **\- C'est tout ? Demandais-je.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il n'y en avait pas d'autres ?**

 **\- Non, Mugin n'a apporté que celles-là.**

 **\- Ah… D'accord.**

 **Je pris les lettres et les** **emmenai** **avec moi dans ma chambre, Natasha sur les talons. Une fois la porte fermée, je lui tendis** **celles** **de Yuri et Andreï avant de lire celle de Nolan.**

 **\- Nolan et Louve sont ensemble en Écosse…**

 **Je la** **jetai** **sur le coté attendant que Natasha finisse de lire.**

 **\- Andreï se vante de ses prouesses, il part en stage d'étude de** **potions** **. Lui au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut faire et Yuri… Il a attrapé un rhume.**

 **\- Vraiment ?!**

 **\- Il n'est pas fait de fer, ce garçon.**

 **Natasha, qui avait lu assise par terre, grimpa sur le lit ou je me trouvais.**

 **\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe !**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Harry, tu lui as envoyé trois lettres et tu n'as aucune réponse. Regarde les choses en face… Il est mort.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur puis** **balançai** **mon oreiller sur une Natasha hilare.**

 **\- C'est sérieux !**

 **\- Je sais que c'est sérieux. Je suis aussi inquiète. Mais tu te souviens de la façon dont son père nous a** **regardés** **?**

 **Inutile qu'elle me le rappelle. Je me souvenais parfaitement d'Igor Aristov, de son regard froid. De ses manières sèches et de la façon dont il avait traîné Dimitri loin de nous. J'en avais encore des frissons.**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dis-je. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.**

 **\- Ou il n'est pas chez lui.**

 **\- Mugin trouve toujours le destinataire de ma lettre.**

 **\- D'accord, Harry. Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? D'aller chez lui et de frapper à sa porte et de se faire expédier manu-militari avec un coup de pied aux fesses ?**

 **\- Il ne ferait pas ça !**

 **\- Tu crois ? On parle du père de Dimitri, le militaire !**

 **\- Donc on ne fait rien ?**

 **\- On attend encore quelques jours et si tu n'as pas de réponse, on foncera le sauver !**

 **Je ne répondis rien. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **13 juillet 1992**

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, j'ai bien** **reçu** **tes lettres mais j'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps. Père m'emmène dans une de nos maisons à Anderma. On va y rester tous le mois de juillet, je pense. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te répondre pour les prochaines fois... Si je n'y arrive pas, on se revoit à la rentrée.**_

 _ **Dimitri.**_

 **Mugin croassa de mécontentement.**

 **\- Tu y crois ? Lui dis-je.**

 **L'oiseau battit des ailes mais décida de ne pas me répondre. Je** **trouvai** **cette lettre beaucoup trop courte et expéditive, mais peut-être était-ce sa manière de faire. Mais il m'avait promis de m'écrire tous les jours. Il m'avait fait promettre de lui écrire.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **Je** **rangeai** **rapidement la lettre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Charles aux cheveux en bataille. Je descendis du lit pour le prendre immédiatement dans mes bras et il se mit à rire.**

 **\- Elle est bizarre, cette histoire.**

 **\- ZAR !**

 **\- C'est ça,** **murmurai** **-je.**

 **.**

 **.**

A suivre

Voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne vais pas garder le suspens. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au passé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !


	27. Toujours pareil

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes à cheval sur la ressemblance entre les fics et l'œuvre original. Jusqu'à présent je voulais vraiment m'alligner sur ce qu'à fait JKR. Malheureusement il y a quelque raté. Vous le verrez bientôt si vous prenez la coupe de feu pour le lire en parallèle de cette histoire.

Un autre point frustrant : les sorts. Il se peut que vous trouviez qu'ils soient trop jeunes pour user de certain sort. Je ne repproche presque rien aux livres Harry Potter mais à chaque fois qu'on me parle de magie je vois une myriade de possibilité et j'en ai un peu abusée. Ne m'en voulais pas haha !

 **Titou Douh** a corrigé cette histoire. Bon sang ! Applaudissez ce travail XD !

 **Chocolat :** Je suis désolée. Mais Durmstrang n'est pas si facile. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en aille u_u. Moi aussi je suis désolée. J'ai hâte que tu vois le tournoi ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout de même ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Guest** : Hahah « le petit Dimitri ». Il lui arrive des bricoles:/ mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir ça !

 **Aussidagility** : ça arrive, ça arrive :D !

.

.

 **TOUJOURS PAREIL**

 _"With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _I feel stupid and contagious"_

Smells like teen spirit. Nirvana

.

.

 **14 juillet 1992**

 **J'entendis la porte se refermer doucement et le cliquetis du loquet mais je décidai tout de même de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Dans ma tête, je fis défiler les secondes puis les minutes. Au bout de trois seulement, celle qui était avec moi perdit patience.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **\- Shh, Natasha.**

 **Je l'entendis repousser ses couvertures et poser les pieds au sol. Une seconde plus tard, sa main me secouait. J'extirpai ma tête de la couette et la** **fusillai** **du regard mais elle s'en ficha : elle n'avait rien vu de mon œil meurtrier dans le noir.**

 **Natasha grimpa dans mon lit et se faufila sous les draps pour recouvrir nos têtes.**

 **- _Lumos_!**

 **Une petite bille de lumière éclaira nos visages du bout de sa baguette. Et là, je** **pus** **lui montrer** **tout** **l'étendu de l'art du froncement de sourcil. Mais encore une fois, elle l'ignora.**

 **\- Tu as tiré la tête toute la soirée. Tu deviens chiant, Harry James Potter !**

 **\- Quoi !? Comment ça, je deviens chiant ? Je suis le garçon le plus amusant que cette terre** **ait porté** **!**

 **\- C'est faux !**

 **Et elle me pinça le bras.**

 **\- Aïe !**

 **\- Tu as** **reçu** **une lettre de Dimitri, il te dit qu'il part dans sa maison de** **vacances.** **Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Il faut que tu m'expliques parce que là, tout ce que je vois, c'est que ton amoureux te manque.**

 **\- Mon…**

 **Je devins livide. C'était la première fois que Natasha plaisantait sur ce genre de chose. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas impossible d'aimer les garçons. Mais sous-entendre que j'aimais Dimitri comme ça, ce n'était pas drôle.**

 **\- Oh, je plaisantais Harry ! Tu fais la tête de quelqu'un à qui je viens d'annoncer qu'il attendait un bébé : que c'est impossible !**

 **\- Je peux très bien aimer les garçons, je fis énervé, mais c'est pas la question.**

 **Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.**

 **\- Tu craques pour Dimitri !? Tout s'explique !**

 **Je levais les yeux au ciel.**

 **\- Absolument pas. Je suis inquiet. Écoute 'Cha, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez lui et son père il est un peu… Euh… Raciste sur les bords.**

 **\- Raciste ?**

 **Elle plissa les yeux.**

 **\- Il déteste les** **cracmols** **, les non-mages et les** **sangs** **-mêlés.**

 **\- Évidement, c'est un vieux de la vieille.**

 **\- Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas sympa avec Dim'. Et Puis sa mère aussi est dangereuse…**

 **\- Pas sympa dans quel sens ? Dangereuse dans quel sens ?**

 **Elle avait posé sa question en détachant chaque mot. Elle m'écoutait enfin.**

 **\- Dans le sens** **où** **… Qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer chez toi pour ne pas te donner envie de rentrer à la maison ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… J'aime pas quand mes parents se disputent, ou quand ils m'interdisent un truc pour des raisons vraiment stupides. Et si…**

 **Sa bouche fit un « o » parfait.**

 **\- Dimitri n'avait pas de marques, siffla-t-elle, on voit ça dans les films : les femmes battues mettent des lunettes noires et des manches longues.**

 **\- Ma mère est médicomage et elle sait faire disparaître des bleus d'un coup de baguette. Tu regardes trop de** **films** **moldus !**

 **\- Je suis à moitié moldue.**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si le père de Dimitri le frappait, on le saurait pas forcément.**

 **\- Mais c'est atroce ! Si mon père me frappait, je le** **mordrais** **très fort !**

 **Je n'osai pas une seule seconde imaginer mon père lever la main sur moi. Ça, ça rentrait dans la case des choses réellement** **impossibles** **. Et peut-être que ma réaction était** **disproportionnée** **, mais je n'aimais pas ça et quelque chose en moi s'époumonait à me dire que ce n'était pas normal. Et c'était douloureux. De plus, rien ne disait que la mère de Dimitri avait elle aussi** **essayé** **de réapparaître pour finir le travail. De nouveau, j'essayais d'imaginer ma mère tentant de m'étrangler et l'image dans ma tête avait l'air tellement** **surnaturelle** **...**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, Harry ?**

 **\- Aller chez lui.**

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Demain soir. Je** **suivrai** **Mugin à l'adresse qu'il m'a laissée.**

 **\- Mais il t'a dit qu'il était parti !**

 **\- Et bien,** **j'entrerai** **dans sa maison pour trouver l'adresse de son autre maison et** **j'irai** **là-bas. Juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas enfermé et torturé.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison son père** **ferait** **ça ? dit Natasha de façon un peu hystérique.**

 **\- Je sais pas, pour le punir.**

 **\- Mais le punir de quoi ?**

 **\- De pas être arrivé premier à toutes les épreuves !**

 **\- Tu veux juste le voir…**

 **\- Il avait l'air emballé par les trucs que je proposais, pour aller au cinéma avec nous. On l'aurait même invité a Divo Ostrov !**

 **\- Harry, les parcs d'attractions à trois, c'est nul.**

 **\- Je serais monté seul…**

 **Natasha ne dit plus un mot et me regarda longuement avant de pousser un profond soupir.**

 **\- D'accord, mais je viens avec toi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non !**

 **\- Si ! Si tu rentres par effraction dans une maison, il faut quelqu'un pour faire le guet.**

 **\- Si on se fait attraper, on sera puni à vie… Tu le sais, ça ?**

 **\- Harry, on ne peut pas être puni à vie.**

 **\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, bougonnai-je.**

 **\- Je vois très bien, oui. Donc, c'est quoi le plan ?**

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **15 juillet 1992**

 **Le plan était simple : Natasha venait dormir à la maison, et on devait attendre que tout le monde soit** **endormi** **pour sortir par la fenêtre en pleine nuit. On avait décidé de prendre mon balai pour le trajet qui selon mes estimations devrait nous prendre une heure et** **demi** **de vol. Et vraiment, tout ne semblait pas mal parti.**

 **Natasha et moi avions les yeux fixés sur la porte de ma chambre, épiant le moindre rayon lumineux. Elle se tourna vers le pendule.**

 **\- Il est presque minuit, murmura-t-elle.**

 **Je savais que mes parents étaient déjà dans** **leur chambre** **mais ça leur** **arrivait** **de discuter jusqu'à très tard. En y pensant, j'aurais peut-être du glisser des** **somnifères** **dans leurs verres mais ça, c'était très mal. Cependant, l'idée me fit rire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

 **\- Pour rien.**

 **Nous attendîmes encore un moment. Moment que je mis à profit pour fermer les yeux.**

 **\- Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !**

 **Je sursautai et** **trouvai** **Natasha au dessus de moi.**

 **\- On s'est endormis…**

 **\- Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **\- Il est deux heures.**

 **\- Non…**

 **Je sautai hors de mon lit. Natasha avait déjà enfilé un pull et elle s'emparait de ses chaussures. Je fis pareil et je sentis Lord glisser contre ma jambe pour se faufiler sous mon pull et envelopper mon torse.**

 **Natasha ouvrit la grande fenêtre de ma chambre pendant que j'ouvrais la cage de Mugin. L'oiseau croassa de mécontentement et me pinça le doigt.**

 **\- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête…**

 **Il planta ses serres sur mon poignet et je le sortis de son habitat. Natasha avait enjambé mon balai, et je la rejoignis. Elle avait caché ma cape d'invisibilité sous son pull et je la remerciai d'un signe de tête.**

 **\- Pas de leurre ?**

 **\- Pas le temps ! Mugin, l'adresse de Dimitri !**

 **Un autre croassement lugubre et il s'envola sans perdre de temps. Je** **m'agrippai** **à la taille de Natasha et elle poussa du pied.**

 **D'un coup de baguette, je fermai la fenêtre derrière moi puis je vis les pans de mon immeuble s'éloigner de ma vue rapidement.**

 **\- Je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviens pas… On est en train de faire le mur et j'ai à peine douze ans !**

 **Natasha se mit à rire et je me rendis compte que je riais aussi.**

 **\- OUHOU !**

 **Je n'osais pas croire que nous avions** **réussi** **à garder le cap. Comme** **s'il** **avait deviné l'aspect secret de notre aventure, Mugin avait volé haut dans le ciel. De ce fait, on ne voyait presque jamais les lumières de la ville, mais je réalisais de plus en plus, qu'on volait** **seuls** **vers une destination inconnue pour des raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi.**

 **Et Natasha y prenait plaisir.**

 **Je ne me rendis même pas compte du temps de trajet. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais incapable de me focaliser sur le temps qu'on passait dans le ciel. Je m'étais mis à m'imaginer plein de** **choses folles** **: Dimitri avec un énorme coquard, ou enfermé dans la cave de sa maison, ou suspendu à des** **chaînes** **comme pour un** **entraînement** **militaire vraiment dangereux.**

 **Mon cerveau bouillonnait et je perdais patience.**

 **Mugin finit enfin par amorcer une descente. L'endroit qui se dévoilait sous nos pieds semblait désert. Il n'y avait pas de** **lumière** **, la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais le corbeau continua à descendre sans s'en soucier plus que ça.**

 **\- Il fait trop sombre et on va le perdre.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon, regarde !**

 **Je** **pointai** **du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une clairière entourée d'une barrière en bois. Natasha fonça en piqué dans la direction de ce qui avait l'air d'être un jardin.**

 **Puis un grand fracas se fit entendre, le coude de Natasha s'écrasa contre mon ventre et je compris qu'on venait de percuter quelque chose.**

 **Je m'agrippai au manche avec force tandis que mon amie essayait de redresser le balai. Mais nous tombions trop rapidement.**

 **- _VENTUM !_ hurlais-je en pointant le sol qui se rapprochait trop vite.**

 **Une énorme bourrasque de vent donna un coup de fouet au balai qui rebondit dans le vide. Natasha le fit pivoter en arrière et un looping plus tard, nous atterrîmes douloureusement dans un arbre. Les branches craquèrent sous notre poids et ma tête cogna le tronc. Au dernier moment, je réussis à m'agripper et retint un cri de douleur en sentant l'écorce s'enfoncer dans ma main. Natasha n'eut pas cette chance. Je la vis lâcher mon balai qui alla s'envoler plus loin, elle dévala l'arbre sans se retenir à quoi que ce soit pour s'écraser au sol.**

 **Alors, le peur étreignit tout mon corps. Je venais de tuer ma meilleure amie.** **C'était** **la seule phrase qui tourna en boucle dans ma tête.**

 **Je descendis en me laissant presque tomber de l'arbre, le cœur battant.**

 **\- 'Cha… 'Cha… Oh, bon sang !**

 **Une fois à ses cotés, je vis les éraflures sur son visage. Il y avait du sang au coin de ses lèvres. Un hoquet de terreur s'échappa de ma bouche.**

 **\- 'Cha ?!**

 **Elle se redressa d'un coup et son front vint frapper le mien.**

 **\- Oh, ça fait mal, ça fait mal, ça fait foutrement mal !**

 **\- Langage, Vassili !**

 **\- Au diable le langage !**

 **Je me mis à rire,** **soulagé,** **et elle fit pareil avant de se remettre sur pied.**

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi ?! On a percuté quelque chose, non ? Mais je l'aurais vu !**

 **Je me levai à mon tour en frottant ma peau douloureuse.**

 **\- Voir quoi ? Si c'est une barrière magique, on n'y peut rien.**

 **\- Pourtant on voit la maison, non ? C'est que ce n'est pas entièrement protégé.**

 **\- Il n'aime peut-être vraiment pas le Quidditch, dis-je.**

 **\- Alors, Dimitri est vraiment en danger, pesta Natasha.**

 **\- On doit continuer à** **pieds** **.**

 **\- On dirait bien.**

 **Des yeux, je cherchai mon** **balais** **. Natasha finit par le trouver derrière l'arbre et nous décidâmes de le laisser ici pour le moment. Puis, sans attendre, mon amie** **sortit** **la cape d'invisibilité et nous couvrit avec.**

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Dimitri n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre. Son ami, même s'il ne laissait pas grand-chose paraître, était clairement déçu de l'abandon de Yuri. Une déception que Dimitri avait appris à décrypter au fil des ans.

Harry avait beau lui dire qu'il n'était peut-être plus tout à fait le même, pour lui c'était des idioties. Harry n'avait jamais été autant lui-même. Le fait qu'il ait exactement les mêmes réactions à des choses qu'il avait déjà découvertes était un signe évident.

Ce Harry s'inquiétait pour tout le monde de la même façon. Ce Harry-là était gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait de la même façon. Ce Harry le regardait de la même manière indéchiffrable qu'il avait toujours fait.

Comme si Harry devait veiller sur lui en permanence.

Ce regard, Harry ne l'avait plus eu depuis ces fameuses vacances. Mais il l'avait de nouveau eu à mesure qu'il avait replongé plus loin dans ses souvenirs. A l'époque, Dimitri avait cru à de la pitié de la part d'Harry et avait détesté ça mais, au fil des semaines, des mois, il avait compris que c'était juste un regard protecteur.

Il y avait parfois dans la façon d'être d'Harry quelque chose qui lui donnait des airs adultes. C'était bref mais c'était là. Et Dimitri retrouvait cet aspect de lui qu'il avait cru perdu. Ça lui faisait mal et en même temps il était soulagé. Parce que ça signifiait que cet Harry-là se souciait de lui.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de se soucier de lui mais Harry ne laissait voir aucune faiblesse. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait toujours montré sa dévotion, son entêtement à réparer la vie de Dimitri. Ou à le soutenir. Et Dimitri voulait que les rôle s'inversent, il voulait qu'Harry lui confie des choses. Des choses importantes. Il voulait être là pour lui et pourtant... Ça le terrorisait, parce qu'Harry était censé être plus fort. Et cette force lui faisait du bien.

S'il pouvait paraître solide en toute circonstance, en vérité, il comptait à chaque fois sur la présence inébranlable d'Harry. Sa volonté, son courage. Toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eues.

Et ce courage, il l'avait pris à la fin de leur première année. Il l'avait emmené avec lui pour faire face à son père et poser des questions. Il aurait pu regretter le résultat, il l'avait profondément regretté sur le coup.

Mais Harry était venu.

A présent, Dimitri veillait. Assis sur son lit, il regardait Harry sur celui d'en face, les yeux fixés sur son journal, retraçant un passé douloureux. Un passé qu'il voulait lui-même oublier... Et qu'il chérissait. Parce que ça l'avait lié à Harry. A une vie qu'il savourait, chaque jour un peu plus.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **16 juillet 1992**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? sifflais-je.**

 **\- Je vais crocheter la serrure, pardi.**

 **\- Tu t'es** **prise** **pour James Bond ?**

 **Natasha poussa un grognement, vexée.**

 **\- Tu as une meilleure idée, Einstein ? Je te rappelle que c'est une maison sorcière ! Je suis sûre que si on utilise la magie, il va y avoir milles alarmes qui vont se déclencher d'un coup et notre petite escapade ne sera plus un secret.**

 **\- Et même si ça arrive, Natasha… Ils sont** **sensés** **être dans** **leur maison** **de vacances.**

 **\- Je t'écoute, Harry. Tu veux qu'on aille sonner à sa porte ?**

 **Je me mis à réfléchir. Natasha avait raison : utiliser la magie était un risque énorme. Mais on y était et il me fallait des indices, ou au moins m'assurer que Dimitri n'était pas torturé. Je continuais à imaginer que sa mère était revenue finir le boulot, qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son père et qu'elle gardait Dimitri enfermé dans une cave.**

 **\- Peut-être, commençais-je, que je deviens parano… Si ça se trouve, il ne veut juste plus me parler.**

 **Natasha me frappa la tête.**

 **\- Mais ?!**

 **\- Si tu penses que quelque chose cloche, je te crois, Harry. Tu as toujours eu le nez pour savoir quand ça ne tournait pas rond... De plus… Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour lui. Ce n'est pas le garçon le plus drôle de l'univers mais je me suis** **habituée** **à lui.**

 **Je lui** **adressai** **un petit sourire pour la remercier. Mais cela ne nous disait toujours pas comment nous allions rentrer. On se trouvait toujours** **collés** **à la porte arrière du manoir.**

 **\- Tu sais vraiment crocheter une serrure ?**

 **\- Il faut un début à tout.**

 **Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en** **sortit** **deux épingles. Ça me semblait être une méthode vraiment rudimentaire. Et il fallait vraiment se croire dans un film pour penser une seule seconde que ça…**

 **\- BINGO ! pouffa Natasha.**

 **\- Comment ça !?**

 **Mais pour** **toute réponse** **, elle se contenta de pousser la porte en étouffant son rire de triomphe.**

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie…**

 **\- Ces sorcier… Ils ne font confiance qu'en la magie pour se protéger. Ça a du bon d'avoir du sang** **moldu** **.**

 **Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle me tira à l'intérieur. Lord en profita alors pour se laisser tomber au sol et s'échapper. Natasha voulut retirer la cape mais je l'empêchai de le faire.**

 **\- C'est plus prudent, dis-je dans un murmure. Reste** **accrochée** **à moi.**

 **Elle ne répondit rien mais attrapa mon pull des deux mains. Lord ouvrait la marche, mais je finis par le perdre dans la pénombre du manoir. La décoration ressemblait en tout point à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une mansarde sorcière.**

 **C'était un peu comme le Square Grimmaurd. Il y avait des portraits endormis, le couloir dans lequel on se trouvait était couvert d'un tapis qui devait être d'une couleur sombre. Les fenêtres, qui laissaient passer le peu de clarté des étoiles, laissaient deviner les lustres qui pendaient au plafond.**

 **\- Par** **où** **?**

 **Nous venions d'arriver au vestibule. Sur la droite, des escaliers menaient à l'étage supérieur et deux portes en verre ouvraient sur un grand salon, mieux** **baigné** **par la lumière de la lune et des astres.**

 **\- C'est austère, souffla Natasha contre mon oreille.**

 **Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. Il n'y avait pas de photos au-dessus de la cheminée, juste deux fauteuils en cuir devant celle-ci, une lourde table en chêne avec seulement** **deux chaises** **à chaque extrémité.** **S'il** **y avait des décorations, elles se résumaient à des épées, des haches et des boucliers suspendus au mur.**

 **\- On monte.**

 **Je commençai à monter les marches priant pour qu'elles ne grincent pas et elles n'en firent rien.**

 **Une fois** **arrivés** **au premier étage** **, je ne savais pas par** **où** **commencer. Il devait y avoir au moins cinq portes et d'autres escaliers au fond du couloir.**

 **\- Comment peuvent-ils vivre à deux dans cette immense baraque…**

 **\- Privilégiés, grinça Natasha.**

 **Je ne savais pas si Dimitri était vraiment** **privilégié** **. Oncle Cassius avait un manoir tout aussi grand et les parties de cache-cache y était vraiment** **amusantes** **. Mais je doutais que mon ami ici ait quelqu'un avec qui jouer.**

 **Nous décidâmes de n'ouvrir aucune porte avant d'être** **sûrs** **d'où aller. Je sentis alors quelque chose glisser contre mes pieds et faillis sursauter mais ce n'était que Lord. Ce dernier passa devant nous et se dirigea vers la porte du fond en face des escaliers.**

 **\- Là !**

 **Natasha me poussa sans attendre. Une fois devant la porte, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi faire du tout. Mais je ne perdis pas plus de temps et** **posai** **ma main sur la poignée avant de la tourner.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, comme si elle était faite de fumée.**

 **\- Oh Harry… Non…**

 **Je compris alors ce que j'avais sous les yeux.**

 **Il faisait froid dans cette chambre. Il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres et le lit… Le lit était juste une sorte de lit de camp en fer. La pièce était** **constituée** **ensuite d'une table et d'une armoire sur laquelle était dressé l'uniforme de l'école.**

 **Mais dans le lit, il n'y avait personne.**

 **\- Ils sont vraiment partis…Comment peut-il vivre comme ça ? geignit Natasha.**

 **Elle s'extirpa de dessous la cape avant de courir vers l'unique fenêtre pour attraper les barreaux et tenter de tirer dessus tandis que je m'approchai lentement de son lit. Dimitri n'avait pas d'oiseau.** **S'il** **recevait des lettres, c'était par son père. Donc c'était normal que le courrier qu'il lui** **envoie** **soit intercepté. Peut-être que Dimitri ne pouvait pas lui répondre comme il le voulait...**

 **Je me mis à penser que je n'aurais probablement jamais su comment vivait Dimitri si je n'étais pas venu. A bien y réfléchir, le fait de ne pas passer ses fêtes chez lui ne l'avait pas touché plus que ça. Pourtant, il avait voulu qu'on soit tous** **premiers** **.**

 **Dimitri était loin, très loin d'être un garçon égoïste et cette découverte me** **rendit** **malade. Du bout des doigts, je** **tirai** **alors le drap fin qui lui servait de couverture et quelque chose attira mon regard : son insigne de premier. Sans même réfléchir plus que ça, je le pris et le** **glissai** **dans ma poche.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Harry !?**

 **\- On cherche l'adresse de l'autre maison. Un indice, n'importe lequel !**

 **Natasha ouvrit en grand l'armoire de Dimitri mais il n'y avait que des vêtements. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qui permettait de cacher quelque chose.**

 **\- Fouillons les autres pièces !**

 **Nous sortîmes presque en courant et nous** **mîmes** **à ouvrir toutes les portes. Une salle vide, une salle de bain, un bureau, une autre chambre avec aussi peu de meuble... Nous montâmes à l'étage suivant pour tomber sur une immense pièce sous les combles.**

 **Des mannequins en paille étaient au sol. Il y avait des** **chaînes** **avec,** **accrochés** **à chaque maille, des tas de cadenas** **ouverts** **. Il y avait un chaudron vide sur un feu** **éteint** **. Il y avait des tas de livres et en les parcourant, je vis qu'ils étaient tous** **basés** **sur les prouesses de sorciers** **militaires** **.**

 **\- C'est une salle d'entraînement…**

 **\- On dirait bien.**

 **Bredouilles** **, nous redescendîmes vers le vestibule, fouillant le salon, nous évertuant à trouver des indices sur l'endroit** **où** **Dimitri avait été emmené. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être même que la ville donnée sur la lettre était fausse.**

 **Soudain, un bruit vers l'entrée nous** **fit** **sursauter. Natasha se jeta sur moi et nous** **couvrit** **de la cape d'invisibilité. On se laissa alors tomber contre le fauteuil, nous tassant pour nous faire plus** **petits** **encore.**

 **Et ce que l'on craignait arriva : quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. La silhouette du père de Dimitri se profila l'espace d'un instant devant le salon avant de disparaître.**

 **\- Viens !**

 **Je me levai, emportant Natasha avec moi pendant que Lord s'entortillait autour de ma jambe. Une fois dans le vestibule, nous vîmes Igor Aristov se tenir en face de la porte arrière, faisant jouer la poignée de la porte.**

 **Mon cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'un instant. Natasha enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de mon bras et je dus me mordre la lèvre à sang pour ne pas crier.**

 **L'homme se tourna brusquement, semblant au comble de la fureur.**

 **\- SALE PETITE ENFLURE !**

 **Je** **crus** **alors que s'en était** **fini** **de nous. Le militaire avança droit sur nous et j'attrapai ma baguette, prêt à me battre. Mais il passa à coté sans nous voir et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.**

 **\- SALE PETITE INGRATE !**

 **Il continua à crier comme ça tout en disparaissant en haut.**

 **\- Harry, il faut qu'on parte, maintenant !**

 **La panique dans la voix de Natasha ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Nous nous précipitâmes vers le fond de la maison, droit sur la porte... Pour la trouver fermée. Je levai ma baguette mais des pas** **lourds** **se firent entendre.**

 **Natasha me poussa contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol en** **m'entraînant** **avec elle.**

 **\- JE VAIS LA TUER… OH OUI… Oui… Je vais la tuer !**

 **Igor Aristov revint vers nous mais au lieu de continuer dans notre direction, il s'arrêta en dessous des marches et pointa sa baguette sur le mur.**

 **- _Aparecium_!**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant alors une porte se dévoiler. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le père de Dimitri attrape la poignée avec violence.**

 **\- Oh Harry, Harry, Harry… Tu n'y penses pas, paniqua Natasha.**

 **Mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre. D'un bond, je me levai pour me précipiter vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Natasha attrapa mon bras mais elle ne me tira pas en arrière, non : elle me suivit.**

 **C'était des marches en pierre qui se** **profilaient** **devant nous et nous les descendîmes presque en courant, le souffle court, jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce encore plus froide que la chambre de Dimitri. Je m'arrêtai net avant d'atteindre la dernière marche et Natasha se cogna contre moi en étouffant un grognement.**

 **Par chance, personne ne nous** **entendit** **.**

 **L'homme venait d'allumer deux lampes et sous nos yeux** **apparut** **ce qui aurait pu ressembler à la réserve de la classe de** **potions** **, mais en plus austère.**

 **S'il** **y avait des armes en haut, il y en avait encore plus ici accrochées au mur. Toute une étagère** **remplie de fioles, de liquides en tous genres** **et de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des bocaux contenant des animaux difformes. Contre l'autre mur, des tas de livres et** **grimoires étaient** **empilés en des colonnes qui tenaient par je ne savais quelle magie.**

 **\- Tu vas me le rendre… Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau et tu arrêteras de pourrir ma vie et celle de mon fils !**

 **Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et grognait, penché au dessus d'une table. Avec précaution, je descendis la dernière marche, la main de Natasha dans la mienne, et nous fîmes le tour du bazar qui régnait dans la pièce.**

 **Mon amie se colla un peu plus contre moi et** **tendit** **le cou pour mieux apercevoir ce qui se tramait sous nos yeux. Igor s'était emparé de deux poupées... Et ça aurait pu être très drôle si l'une d'elle n'avait pas eu l'air de ressembler à Dimitri. L'autre ressemblait à une femme. Sur sa bouche avait été grossièrement cousu un fil noir. Et ce qui ressemblait à une mèche de cheveux noire entourait la taille de la poupée.**

 **Le père de Dimitri, qui avait posé les poupées de manière à ce qu'elles tiennent debout sur le plan de travail, s'éloigna pour fouiller frénétiquement dans ses tiroirs. Je vis alors mieux ce qui clochait avec les poupées. Les deux avaient une aiguille plantée au niveau de leur torse et les deux aiguilles étaient reliées par un fil rouge.**

 **Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette magie. Je ne savais pas ce que faisaient** **ces** **poupées mais ça ne me disait absolument rien qui vaille. Et j'étais sûr que Natasha pensait la même chose. L'envie de les prendre et de les emporter me traversa l'esprit mais je savais aussi que c'était de la folie.**

 **L'homme se redressa d'un coup. Il avait en main ce qui ressemblait à des cartes et se mit à les tirer.**

 **\- Je vais te trouver, je vais te trouver peu importe l'endroit** **où** **tu te caches !**

 **C'était dangereux, je le savais et je ne voulais plus être ici. Mais…**

 **Natasha se ficha bien de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et commença à me tirer en arrière. A contrecœur, je** **décidai** **de la suivre. Mais notre précipitation nous joua des tours : je butai contre une pile de** **livres** **, attirant immédiatement l'attention.**

 **L'homme se tourna vivement et scruta la pièce. Il s'empara immédiatement des poupées et les rangea dans un tiroir puis jeta un sort dessus que je ne parvins pas à entendre.**

 **Avec lenteur, Natasha se déplaça sur le** **côté** **, moi à sa suite.**

 **Aristov leva sa baguette en face de lui et la pointa dans la direction** **où** **les livres s'étaient écroulés.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce…**

 **Je pris la main de Natasha et la poussa avec force et elle se mit à courir.**

 **\- QUI EST LA !?**

 **Un sort fusa juste à** **côté** **de mon oreille et percuta le mur. Je sentis des éclats de pierre se projeter contre mon épaule. La cape limitait nos mouvements mais il n'était pas question de la retirer.**

 **Vraiment pas.**

 **\- DIMITRI ?!**

 **Natasha hoqueta, elle faillit trébucher mais je la soutins avec force. Lord avait bloqué tous ses anneaux autour de ma jambe mais je sentais le bout de sa queue inerte taper conte mon tibia.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous !? Stupefix !**

 **Igor venait par derrière et au lieu de courir vers la porte arrière, sans réfléchir, je fonçai vers l'entrée principale.**

 **\- C'est elle qui vous** **envoie** **! rugit le père de Dimitri.**

 **Un autre sort alla exploser l'énorme vase qui se tenait dans le vestibule. Natasha poussa un cri. Je levai ma baguette et souleva la cape.**

 **- _DESTRUCTO_! hurlais-je.**

 **La porte de l'entrée explosa dans un énorme fracas. Je me** **jetai** **dehors courant aussi vite que je** **pus,** **Natasha courant à ma hauteur avant de me dépasser.**

 **\- REVENEZ !** **SALES PETITES TEIGNES** **!**

 **Je ne** **l'écoutai** **plus. J'avais l'impression que si je m'arrêtais de courir, il allait nous attraper. J'étais sûr que Natasha pensait pareil.**

 **Je voyais les barrières s'approcher en face.**

 **- _Claude Scutum_!**

 **Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Je levai la tête pour voir alors ce qu'il y avait au dessus de nous : une sorte de bouclier magique qui commençait lentement à redescendre.**

 **\- Il va nous enfermer !**

 **Je serrai avec force ma baguette en tenant la main de Natasha avec la même ferveur.**

 **\- Non, soufflais-je. _PASSE-MURAILLE_ !**

 **Avec une violence presque inouïe, je sentis mon corps se faire compresser. Puis mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je tombai dans l'herbe. Natasha retira la cape et se redressa.**

 **\- Il est derrière !**

 **Je remarquai alors que nous étions de l'autre coté de la barrière. J'écartai les pans de la cape pour rester à couvert et Natasha** **courut** **en direction de l'arbre vers lequel nous avions caché mon balai. Elle s'empressa de le récupérer et vola dans ma direction.** **J'enjambai** **le manche et nous** **couvris** **de nouveau.**

 **\- Debout ! cria-t-elle.**

 **Le balai s'envola d'un coup. Des sorts fusèrent mais Natasha mania le balai avec tellement d'habilité que rien ne nous toucha.**

 **\- PLUS HAUT ENCORE !**

 **Mon balai s'envola rapidement au-dessus des nuages. Et même une fois que plus aucun éclair coloré ne passait à coté de nous, elle ne descellera pas une seule seconde.**

 **Bientôt, un croassement parvint à mes oreilles.**

 **\- Mugin ! Tu es resté !**

 **L'oiseau, qui avait jusque là** **disparu, nous suivit** **jusqu'à chez moi.**

 **Ce fut avec une vitesse incontrôlée que nous atterrîmes dans ma chambre.** **J'eus** **à peine le temps d'en ouvrir la fenêtre. Natasha freina brusquement mais elle ne nous empêcha pas de nous écraser contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant.**

 **Elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle était tombée et jeta le balai et la cape sous le lit. De mon coté, je** **fouillai** **dans mes affaires, en sortis le jeu de** **cartes** **de bataille explosive et** **fis** **tomber toutes les cartes au sol. Natasha prit mes deux oreillers et les balança par terre prés du mur. Elle eut juste le temps de s'affaler au sol et de prendre quelques cartes en main que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.**

 **\- Harry !**

 **Ma mère avait les cheveux qui allaient dans** **tous** **les sens, sa baguette dans sa main. Mon père avait encore la trace des draps sur sa joue et il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre ses lunettes.**

 **\- A quoi est-ce que vous** **jouez** **tous les deux… Oh, bon sang, il est à peine six heures !**

 **Mon père grogna et entra dans la chambre, agita sa baguette et ramena toutes les cartes dans leur boite.**

 **\- Vous êtes peut-être en** **vacances** **,** **râla** **-t-il, mais il y en a dans cette maison qui ont besoin de dormir.**

 **\- Désolé, papa. On pensait pas que ça ferait autant de bruit.**

 **\- Pardon, monsieur et madame Potter, d'habitude on joue si bien qu'aucune carte n'explose.**

 **\- Vous avez beaucoup trop d'énergie…**

 **Ma mère se massa les tempes en soupirant.**

 **\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça. Il y a une heure pour jouer et une heure pour dormir.**

 **\- Oui… On recommencera pas.**

 **\- Je t'ai à l'œil, mon garçon. Retournez vous coucher.**

 **Natasha ramassa les oreillers, penaude, et remonta dans le lit. Je regardai mes parents avec un regard d'excuse et mon père esquissa un sourire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.**

 **\- Maintenant, je comprends ce que vivaient mes parents quand Sirius venait dormir, dit-il d'une voix** **endormie** **. Bonne nuit, fiston.**

 **Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte. Je restai alors comme un idiot debout, fixant le bois pendant de** **longues secondes** **avant de retourner dans le lit. Natasha tenait mon coussin** **serré** **contre sa poitrine.**

 **Elle avait un regard affolé.**

 **\- 'Cha… Je suis désolé. On n'aurait jamais…**

 **\- Il faut qu'on le sauve !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **Elle fixa ses yeux** **marrons** **sur mon visage, les paupières grandes ouvertes.**

 **\- Il y avait des barreaux. Il n'était pas là, mais son père était là. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un.**

 **\- Et il a cru que c'était Dimitri… Pourquoi aurait-il posé cette question !?**

 **\- Harry, tu penses à ce que je pense ?**

 **Je fronçai les sourcils.**

 **\- Il n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Il a** **été** **enlevé par sa mère.**

 **\- Même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas aider son père à le trouver, dis-je avec colère.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il faut le dire à un adulte !**

 **\- Et après ? Que font les adultes ? Si je le dis à mes parents, ils vont faire comme quand à l'école j'ai** **dit** **que Alexei n'** **arrêtait** **pas de te voler ton déjeuner. Il s'est encore plus énervé après s'être fait gronder par le prof.**

 **\- Mais eux, ils peuvent savoir quoi faire !**

 **Je secouai la tête. Bien sûr que je voulais le dire à mes parents... Mais** **s'ils** **allaient voir le père de Dimitri, ce dernier allait cacher ses affaires. Pire encore : ça voulait dire leur avouer qu'on était sortis en pleine nuit. Et si nos accusations étaient injustifiées, ça serait le comble.**

 **\- Natasha, pour le moment, on ne sait rien du tout. C'est comme dans les films, tu sais quand le policier n'a pas de preuve ?**

 **\- Le méchant s'en sort avec un sourire, compléta Natasha.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on trouve Dimitri.**

 **\- Est-ce que… On va parler de ces poupées. Je ne suis pas aveugle, l'une d'elle était Dimitri. C'était comme euh… Avec l'épingle, cette autre magie.**

 **\- Le vaudou ?**

 **\- Oui ! Voilà, mais c'est dangereux, non ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut se documenter, je pense.**

 **\- Oh non, pitié, pas de livre !**

 **Je faillis ajouter quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.**

 **\- Et pas de messes basses, les gosses, fit mon père.**

 **Natasha et moi cessâmes de parler d'un coup. La porte se referma doucement. Plus aucun son ne sortit de notre bouche. Je** **crus** **que le sommeil ne pourrait tout de même plus venir mais j'avais tord. Je m'endormis bien trop vite, Lord contre mon ventre, l'insigne dans mon poing.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **17 juillet 1992**

 **Natasha avait dédié tout un pan de son mur à notre affaire et j'étais impressionné. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle ne pouvait pas être douée à l'école quand elle faisait preuve d'autant** **d'efforts** **. Sur une sorte de grande feuille, elle avait** **établi** **un plan précis de notre grande enquête.**

 **\- La pastille rouge tout en haut, c'est Dimitri.**

 **Elle avait tracé deux traits : un noir et un vert. Le trait vert allait vers une pastille verte.**

 **\- Là, c'est sa mère.**

 **Elle avait dessiné un point d'interrogation et** **écrit** **des choses en dessous : Disparu, tentative d'étranglement, possible kidnapping. Au dessus de la pastille rouge, il y avait marqué de la même couleur : disparu.**

 **La pastille noire représentait le père de Dimitri avec le symbole de danger. En dessous de son nom, elle avait noté : père dangereux, séquestration, avec une belle faute d'orthographe, potentiel meurtrier.**

 **Elle** **décapuchonna** **le feutre noir et se mit à écrire une série de** **questions** **.**

 **-** **Où** **est Dimitri ? Comment le retrouver ? Qui est la mère de Dimitri ? Comment la retrouver ?** **Quel** **est le rôle des poupées ? Par quoi on commence ?**

 **\- Procédons dans l'ordre, dis-je. C'est quoi le plus important ?**

 **\- Dimitri ! Tu peux envoyer Mugin, il trouve toujours le destinataire d'une lettre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Exact. Mais si Mugin est surveillé ?**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais c'est lui que j'ai envoyé chez Dimitri à chaque fois. Et** **s'il** **est intercepté ?**

 **\- On** **connaît** **d'autres moyens pour trouver quelqu'un ?**

 **Je fis non de la tête.**

 **\- Et** **s'il** **était vraiment à Anderma ?** **S'il** **n'avait pas** **menti** **et que son père était juste revenu pour vérifier quelque chose ?**

 **Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça pouvait très bien être vrai.**

 **\- Mais même avec ça… Quel genre de** **vacances** **il doit passer... Et puis… Tu y crois vraiment ? Enfin, même si c'est le cas, le père de Dimitri projette de tuer quelqu'un.**

 **\- Oui, la femme qui a failli étrangler son fils.**

 **Natasha mâchouilla le bout de son stylo.**

 **\- Dans une enquête pour trouver quelqu'un, il faut des indices. Ça commence par le nom de la personne mais on a pas le nom de sa mère.**

 **\- Mais on a celui de Dimitri et de son père. Ils sont** **mariés** **, ils sont forcément** **mariés** **,. Dans le monde magique, les liens du mariage sont** **sensés** **laisser une trace. Et les divorces aussi, même si c'est extrêmement rare.**

 **\- Et il y a des traces ! s'impatienta Natasha. Il y a des registres, forcément, non ?**

 **\- Et si le père de Dimitri avait tout effacé ?**

 **\- Donc on a rien ?**

 **Je secouai la tête. Nous passâmes tout de même une bonne partie de l'après-midi à échafauder des plans. Le plus stupide était celui de retourner dans la maison, l'autre était de se rendre à l'autre bout du pays pour un coup d'épée dans l'eau.**

 **Je rentrai finalement chez moi la boule au ventre. Je ne savais clairement pas comment retrouver quelqu'un.**

 **\- Harry ? Tu es rentré ! J'ai Nolan au téléphone, tu veux lui parler ?**

 **Ma mère souriait de toutes ses dents en me tendant le combiné. Je m'en emparai immédiatement.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Oh, c'est pas la joie, fit une voix dans le téléphone.**

 **\- Vous êtes** **rentrés** **d'Écosse ?**

 **\- Oui, c'était vraiment super ! Louve et moi, on a péché des poissons à la manière** **moldue** **, c'était dingue ! Tu…**

 **\- Vraiment chouette, dis-je avec humeur.**

 **Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre Nolan et Louve parler de leurs vacances quand il y avait des choses plus importantes qui se passaient ici.**

 **\- D'accord… Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-** **Ouais** **ça va. J'ai des trucs à faire, je te repasse maman.**

 **J'avais bien vu que maman avait écouté notre conversation mais je lui rendis tout de même le téléphone et** **décidai** **de ne pas rester dans le salon. Je trouvai Charles dans la salle d'art en train de dessiner, allongé au sol.**

 **\- Salut Charlie-boy.**

 **\- 'Lut 'Ry !**

 **Je m'assis à coté de lui. Charles gribouillait des oiseaux, du moins ça y ressemblait. Tout en l'observant, j'essayais encore de trouver un moyen de retrouver Dimitri. Ou au moins, quelqu'un de sa famille autre que son père. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je levai la tête vers ma mère qui s'assit par terre avec nous.**

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, trésor ?**

 **\- Non, tout va très bien.**

 **-** **Serais** **-tu en train de me raconter des mensonges ?**

 **Je me mordis la lèvre sans la regarder avant de jouer négligemment avec mon bracelet.**

 **\- Maman, tu te souviens quand je me suis** **perdu** **et qu'un monsieur à voulu m'emmener ? Vous m'avez retrouvé comment ?**

 **Ma mère écarquilla les yeux.**

 **\- Comment ? Ton père criait partout et s'agitait en hurlant ton prénom et en agressant tous les passants. Mais c'est surtout grâce à Lord qui a mordu ton agresseur et qui a fait paniquer plein de monde.**

 **\- Mais… Il n'y a pas un sort qui permet de retrouver quelqu'un ? Les enquêteurs magiques, ils font comment pour retrouver quelqu'un de perdu ? Ils utilisent quels sorts ?!**

 **\- Harry, aucun sort à proprement** **parler** **ne peut retrouver les gens, mais il y a des méthodes.**

 **Je me redressai un peu plus.**

 **\- Des méthodes ? Quel genre de méthode ?**

 **\- Les médiums,** **s'ils sont puissants,** **peuvent retrouver des gens.**

 **Cette fois-ci, je la regardai avidement.**

 **\- Tu connais des médiums ?!**

 **Et elle me regarda tristement. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je** **sentis** **qu'elle observait ma mèche blanche.**

 **\- J'ai connu une médium, oui…**

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** **Où** **est-elle ?**

 **\- Harry, c'était la maman de Louve.**

 **Ma bouche devint sèche et je décidais de ne plus rien dire.**

 **\- Dis moi… Qui dois-tu retrouver ?**

 **\- Personne. C'était juste une question.**

 **\- D'accord… Nolan est un peu triste que tu ais refusé de lui parler, tu sais ?**

 **\- Nolan n'est pas triste, il s'amuse très bien sans moi, dis-je furieux.**

 **Ma mère soupira mais m'attira contre elle.**

 **\- Je t'assure que non.**

 **Mais ça ne m'aida pas à faire taire ma colère... Ni même mon inquiétude.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A suivre**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore deux chapitres et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. Sur ce les agneaux, bonne semaine !


	28. Profil bas

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez délicieusement bien.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je réponds aux quelques reviews et vous abandonne a ce chapitre corrigé par **Titou Douh.**

 **Chochocolat :** Huhu c'est tellement ça. Ou encore Ron et les jumeaux sauvant Harry. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre alors !

 **Aylora** : Haha écoute, je crois que je ne suis pas en mesure de forcer qui que ce soit à lire ce que j'écris. Étant donné que tu n'es pas la seule personne à m'avoir fait part du peu d'impact que fait le début de cette histoire je ne peux qu'être satisfaite de savoir que tu restes quand même. Donc merci n_n. Cela dit j'espère que quand on en viendra au moment que tu attends, tu apprécieras le reste de l'histoire !

 **LaFinDuDébutOuLeDébutDeLaFin :** Hahaha…Bon globalement je peux te promettre que toutes tes questions auront des réponses. Quant à tes demandes ahem…je vais garder le secret encore un peu huhu !

 **Ewi :** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire ça n_n ! Haha le truc dans l'histoire, c'est que les lecteurs souffrent à la place de William. Du coup ça fait encore plus de tristesse. Mais je ne suis pas cruelle…pas trop normalement. J'espère quand même que l'histoire de Draco et Harry véhiculera la même intensité ou plus encore :o. Sinon j'aurais échoué didleudonc ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Koeur sur toi !

Vualà Bonne lecture **les agneaux** !

.

 **PROFIL BAS**

 _"Here I give you my phone number When you worry call me I'll make you happy"_

Don't worry, be Happy. Bobby McFerrin

.

.

 **18 juillet 1992**

 **\- Écoute : « la poupée est soit en bois, soit en chiffon, soit en cire. Elle est destinée à faire souffrir la personne qu'elle représente. Mais ce n'est pas une représentation physique, il faut juste que la poupée contienne un élément de la personne visée. Des cheveux, des ongles, de la peau... »**

 **\- Mais les poupées étaient vraiment ressemblantes.**

 **\- Peut-être que la forme de la poupée n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas une magie courante en Russie… Mais ça permet de jeter des malédictions sur** **le long terme** **, surtout si on perd la personne de vue. Peut-être que la mère de Dimitri s'est** **enfuie** **avant que son père ne la punisse ?**

 **\- Les deux poupées étaient reliées, est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose ?**

 **Natasha tourna rapidement les pages du grimoire de la bibliothèque.**

 **\- Ils ne décrivent pas les sorts pouvant être** **lancés** **sur une poupée… Tout semble possible, c'est pour ça que c'est une magie délicate et dangereuse. Tu te souviens de ce que la directrice** **a** **dit sur la magie fondamentale ?**

 **\- Celle qui est dans tout. Ça veut dire que la poupée fait appel à ce genre de magie. De la magie noire.**

 **Mon amie referma le livre.**

 **\- On ne peut pas s'attaquer à ça ! Tu as trouvé quoi ?**

 **Je m'éclaircis la gorge.**

 **\- « Un médium est un sorcier ayant une capacité de connexion et de vision innée avec des pans uniques de la réalité. Ils peuvent, s'ils sont assez puissants, prédire l'avenir, communiquer avec l'au-delà, retrouver ce qui est perdu. »**

 **\- C'est ça !**

 **\- « Cependant, les médiums doivent mettre beaucoup d'eux-même pour atteindre ce genre de** **prédisposion** **. Ils peuvent cependant bénéficier de l'aide** **d'objets magiques :** **cartes, étoiles, tripes d'animaux -je fis une grimace-, bruits des oiseaux et même yeux des chats. »**

 **\- Donc il faut qu'on trouve un médium.**

 **\- En plus d'un registre de** **personnes mariées** **, il nous faut aussi un registre de** **médiums** **, dis-je en soupirant.**

 **Natasha referma mon livre et nous allâmes les ranger.**

 **\- On est des sorciers, peut-être que l'un de nous peut essayer de chercher avec une de ces méthodes ? Le père de Dimitri** **a sorti** **un jeu de cartes, non ?** **Ça** **veut dire qu'il sait y faire. Peut-être même qu'il a déjà trouvé Dimitri…**

 **\- Ce serait le scénario catastrophe !**

 **\- Je pourrais demander à Louve…**

 **\- Ta cousine ?**

 **\- Sa maman était médium. Peut-être qu'elle le sait et peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider.**

 **\- Mais il faut un objet appartenant à la personne pour que le médium trouve quelqu'un.**

 **\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! J'ai ramassé l'insigne de Dimitri quand on était chez lui.**

 **Natasha me regarda avec des gros yeux.**

 **\- Harry, c'est du vol !**

 **\- Réfléchis,** **s'il** **revient chez lui et qu'il ne le trouve pas, il saura que quelqu'un est rentré !**

 **\- Et tu crois qu'il va tout de suite deviner que deux gamins ont** **bravé** **plein d'interdits juste pour lui ? Tu regardes trop de** **films** **, mon pauvre.**

 **Je pris un air outré.**

 **\- C'est toi qui me dis ça…**

 **Une fois hors des murs de la bibliothèque, nous ne** **sûmes** **plus vraiment** **où** **aller. Le père de Natasha devait sûrement nous attendre au café Vicci comme il l'avait dit mais je ne voulais pas y aller maintenant.**

 **\- L'école doit savoir qui est la mère de Dimitri. Si on cherche au hasard, on ne trouvera rien.**

 **\- Et comment on fait ? On envoie une lettre à la directrice ? « Bonjour, mon super pote est porté disparu, enfin je crois, est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner le nom de la femme qui a tenté de l'étrangler quand il était petit ? » Je vois d'ici le tableau, on est** **bons** **pour être** **enfermés** **à l'hospice…**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux.**

 **\- Mais OUI ! C'est ça ! Natasha, tu es un génie !**

 **Elle rougit.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Enfin… Bien sûr, que je le suis… Pourquoi ?**

 **J'attrapai** **ses épaules avec un immense sourire.**

 **\- Le registre des naissances magiques ! C'est comme dans le journal que nos parents lisent ! Tu sais, ils écrivent le nom des personnes** **décédées** **. Mais il y a aussi une rubrique sur les naissances pour ceux qui veulent partager la nouvelle !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas** **sûre** **qu'un homme qui tente de faire disparaître sa femme** **ait** **proclamé haut et fort dans un** **journal** **la naissance de son fils.**

 **\- Peut-être pas ! Mais ce registre est complet. Et je sais** **où** **on peut le trouver !**

 **-** **Où** **ça ?!**

 **\- A l'hôpital, pardi !**

 **\- Oh, tu vas le dire à ta mère ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Viens, allons trouver ton père. Je lui** **demanderai** **de me déposer à l'hôpital au lieu de rentrer.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas te suivre là-bas...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis presque sûr que ça ne prendra pas longtemps. J'ai ma baguette et ma cape avec moi.**

 **Natasha bougonna mais on se mit tout de même en marche. Le père de Natasha ne refusa pas de m'emmener à l'hôpital mais je dus faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il ne salue pas ma mère. Natasha** **finit** **par râler en disant qu'elle allait rater sa série et tira son père avec force puis elle me fit un clin d'œil en partant.**

 **L'hôpital magique de Saint-Pétersbourg n'était pas comme Sainte-Mangouste en Angleterre. Il n'était pas caché aux yeux de tous _;_ pas vraiment, en tout cas. C'était un bâtiment rattaché à l'hôpital Mariinskaya Bolnitsa, sous la protection du gouvernement Russe et de la fédération magique de Russie. Officiellement, c'était un endroit** **où se réunissaient** **des actionnaires, des avocats, des médecins en** **tous genres** **. Quand les non-mages passaient les immenses portes en vitre,** **ils** **se** **retrouvaient** **dans une grande salle d'attente** **où** **il n'y avait qu'un seul garde qui leur demandait le motif de leur** **venue** **. Généralement, ils sortaient** **satisfaits** **de leur visite, grâce à un sort de confusion.**

 **Mais une fois les grandes marches empruntées, la véritable magie opérait.**

 **-** **Où** **est-ce que tu vas, mon grand ?**

 **Je regardais le garde qui me souriait.**

 **\- Je vais retrouver ma mère. Elle travaille ici, vous devez sûrement la connaître. La médicomage Lily Potter ?**

 **\- Je connais Lily Potter, en effet. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un fils.**

 **\- Deux, en fait.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je vais la prévenir.**

 **\- Vous n'allez pas l'embêter, dis-je mortifié. Elle finit dans une heure, le père de mon amie à du rentrer plus tôt. Je vais l'attendre dans la salle d'attente du service des sorts mineurs.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, il faut que je la prévienne.**

 **\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Imaginez qu'elle soit en pleine opération magique sur un patient hyper important comme… Le président de la fédération magique !**

 **L'homme m'observa avec suspicion.**

 **\- Je le saurais, si c'était le cas.**

 **\- Pas forcément, les grands pontes n'aiment pas qu'on sache qu'ils sont à l'article de la mort.**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Si je n'avais pas laissé Lord à la maison, je lui aurais demandé de le mordre pour faire diversion. Il ne serait pas mort, il aurait été vite soigné.**

 **Je me fustigeai d'avoir voulu entrer par la grande porte. Si j'avais su,** **j'aurais** **mis ma cape mais je savais qu'il y avait des protections magiques au niveau des marches. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était dans quelle mesure elles fonctionnaient.**

 **J'étais encore en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'entourlouper le garde quand une voix salvatrice se fit entendre.**

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- Madame Petrouchka !**

 **\- Oh voyons, Harry chéri, appelle-moi Ania !**

 **\- Vous connaissez ce garçon ?**

 **\- C'est le fils de Lily, oui ! Que fais-tu ici ?**

 **A son manteau, je devinais qu'elle devait avoir** **fini** **de travailler.**

 **\- Le père de mon amie m'a déposé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir maman. Mais comme je sais qu'elle termine bientôt, je me suis dit que je pouvais l'attendre dans une des salles d'attente.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, trésor. Même si un hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'amuser.**

 **Je** **tapotai** **mon sac.**

 **\- J'ai ramené de la lecture, je peux attendre.**

 **\- D'accord, je vais remonter avec toi et** **j'irai** **chercher ta mère. Elle était encore en réunion quand je suis partie. Vous pouvez le laisser passer, monsieur.**

 **Le garde me lorgna avec mécontentement.**

 **\- Bien, madame !**

 **En passant devant lui, je ne me privai pas de lui adresser un sourire narquois à la Sirius.**

 **Ania me promena dans les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital. En fin de journée, il y avait une sorte d'empressement. Des hommes et des femmes en** **blouses serrées** **de couleur vert bouteille entraient et sortaient par diverses portes.**

 **Je connaissais à peu près l'endroit** **où** **travaillait ma mère. Je savais m'y repérer même si je ne savais pas tout du lieu, je pouvais lire les écriteaux et le plan. Je ne tardai pas à trouver celui indiquant le service des naissances. C'était forcément là-bas.**

 **\- Tu veux bien attendre ici ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes.**

 **Cinq minutes, c'était ma seule chance. Une fois Ania hors de vue, je quittais la pièce** **où** **se** **trouvaient** **deux autres personnes. Je trouvai un coin tranquille, me** **couvris** **de la cape puis me mis à courir, évitant de justesse quelques personnes. J'en bousculai trois, cependant je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter.**

 **\- Service pré-natal, salle d'opération… Intendance !**

 **Je m'accroupis prêt de la porte qui s'avérait être** **fermée** **et attendis. Je n'avais aucune envie d'user de la magie ici, je ne voulais pas être repéré.**

 **Moins d'une minute plus tard, un homme y entra rapidement et je le suivis de la même manière. Je le vis ramasser quelques fioles** **posées** **sur un bureau et ressortir tout aussi vite. Une fois seul, je retirai la cape et** **observai** **la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était comme une sorte de long et large couloir. Contre le mur** **s'étendaient** **beaucoup trop de** **tiroirs** **. Je** **m'approchai** **tout de même et** **ouvris** **le premier qui** **n'émit** **aucune résistance.**

 **\- « 18 juillet… » Non, zut.**

 **Je** **refermai** **le tiroir et** **remarquai** **alors l'étiquette qui affichait « juillet 1992». Je** **posai** **mon doigt dessus et me rendis compte qu'elle pouvait être déplacée, autant le mois que l'année. D'un mouvement de l'index, je fis défiler le mois de juillet au mois d'août.**

 **Il y eut alors comme un énorme fracas à l'intérieur de chaque casier, comme si un mécanisme se mettait en route, puis de nouveau le silence. J'ouvris de nouveau le meuble.**

 **\- « 31 aout 1991 ».**

 **Les dossiers sortaient donc pas ordre chronologique. Dimitri était né en mars de l'année quatre-vingt. Je fis rapidement** **défiler** **le mois et l'année sous le bruit incessant du mécanisme tout en jetant des coups d'œil** **inquiets** **à la porte.**

 **Puis enfin, le bruit s'arrêta et je rouvris le casier.**

 **\- « 30 mars 1980 »**

 **Je remontai tous les parchemins jusqu'à tomber sur la date que je voulais : le vingt-et-un mars dix-neuf cent quatre vingt. Je le sortis d'un coup sec.**

 **Avec un soulagement non feint, je remarquai alors qu'a coté de chaque nom était inscrit le lieu de naissance : « hôpital » ou « domicile ». Ce qui voulait dire que même si Dimitri n'était pas né ici, je le** **trouverais** **forcément.**

 **Et c'est ce qui arriva.**

 **\- BINGO !**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **Maman m'avait acheté une glace sur le chemin du retour et m'avait posé plein de question sur ma journée. Je lui avais dit que j'avais fait mes devoirs, ce qui était en** **partie** **vrai. J'avais même forcé 'Cha à en faire avec moi avant de nous intéresser au sujet de Dimitri.**

 **Le fait d'avoir trouvé le nom de sa mère me rendait fou de joie : j'avais un indice ! Il me manquait juste un médium.**

 **\- On est là !**

 **Papa apparut, l'oreille** **collée** **au téléphone.**

 **\- Oui, elle vient juste d'apparaître, de même que ma version miniature.**

 **Je rigolai.**

 **\- Qui est-ce ? murmura ma mère.**

 **\- C'est ta sœur. Oui, Tunie, je te la passe.**

 **Mon père donna le téléphone à ma mère et se tourna vers moi.**

 **\- Comment ça se fait que tu rentres avec ta mère ?**

 **\- Le manque.**

 **\- Haha, très drôle.**

 **Je rejoignis Charles sur le canapé, ce dernier mâchouillait un jouet en forme de poisson et on devinait très bien la trace de ses petites dents de lait.**

 **\- Tu vas te les casser.**

 **\- Non, dit-il la bouche pleine de bave.**

 **Papa revint** **s'asseoir** **dans son fauteuil et nous fixa tous les deux.**

 **\- N'essaie pas de le lui retirer, il te mordra le doigt.**

 **\- Il se prend pour Sirius ?**

 **\- Non, toi tu te prenais pour Sirius. Tu aboyais et hurlais comme un loup et tu mordais tout le monde.**

 **Je levai les yeux au ciel.**

 **\- C'est faux, dis-je en rigolant.**

 **\- C'est vrai, répliqua finement mon père.**

 **\- Faux !**

 **\- Vrai !**

 **\- Faux !**

 **Papa plissa les yeux.**

 **\- Vrai…**

 **\- Vous avez terminé ?!**

 **Ma mère se tenait derrière le canapé, sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- Tiens, Harry et** **sois** **gentil, cette fois-ci.**

 **\- Je suis toujours gentil.**

 **Je pris le téléphone et** **l'emmenai** **dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte** **fermée** **, je me laissai tomber sur le lit.**

 **-** **Allô** **?**

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- Non, c'est le pape.**

 **\- C'est fou comme ton humour ne s'améliore pas.**

 **\- Tu ne le comprends pas, Nolan… Voilà tout.**

 **Ma main passa sous l'oreiller** **où** **se trouvait l'insigne de Dimitri et je me mis à le faire jouer entre mes doigts.**

 **\- Tu m'as snobé.**

 **\- Non, j'étais occupé.**

 **\- Et qu'est ce qui est si important pour que tu ne daignes pas parler à ton cousin ?**

 **\- Peut-être que ça t'amuse de pêcher du saumon ou je ne sais quoi. Mais la vie, c'est pas ça.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Tu m'en veux parce que je suis** **parti** **en vacance avec Louve ?! Tu sais très bien qu'on partira ensemble toi et moi et que tu partiras aussi avec elle.**

 **\- Oui, mais moi je vous appelle pas pour vous dire à quel point c'était le bonheur.**

 **Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais répliqué avec un peu trop de hargne et Nolan resta silencieux. Je m'en voulais de lui parler comme ça. Mais ça m'énervait vraiment… D'être loin et à l'écart.**

 **\- Je suis désolé si tu le prends comme ça, Harry. C'était pas voulu.**

 **\- C'est bon, grognais-je, je dois te laisser.**

 **\- Non ! Attends, y a un truc que tu me dis pas…**

 **Mon cœur se serra d'un coup et je fis grincer mes dents.**

 **\- Harry ?**

 **Je sentais la douleur revenir au galop contre mon torse et ma main agrippa le vêtement sur ma poitrine.**

 **\- Nolan…**

 **\- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?!**

 **Je** **tentai** **de reprendre mon souffle, j'avais tellement serré l'insigne que le « 1er » était incrusté en marque rouge dans ma peau. C'était comme si tout mon corps refusait que je rejette Nolan. Je n'en avais pas envie, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas tout raconter sans preuve. Ça n'avait pas de sens.**

 **Pourtant je le fis, et Nolan m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Et à la fin, je me rendis compte que ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien.**

 **\- Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, tu cherches ton ami disparu et tu as besoin d'un médium. Harry, si le père de Dimitri a vraiment dit ces choses à propos de tuer quelqu'un, il faut que tu le dises à tes parents.**

 **\- Je le** **ferai** **. Une fois que j'aurais plus** **d'indices** **!**

 **\- Tu n'es pas dans un film. Tu ne vas pas régler ça comme… Inspecteur Gadget !**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici ! Je serais privé de sortie à vie si je dis que je suis allé dans une maison en pleine nuit !**

 **\- Personne ne se fait punir à vie ! Et si tout ça est vrai, tu risques de te mettre en danger.**

 **\- La seule personne en danger, sifflais-je, c'est Dimitri.**

 **\- Harry, tu devrais…**

 **\- Je devrais ne pas t'écouter, surtout. T'es vraiment chiant.**

 **Et sur ce, je raccrochai. Je revins dans le salon et rendis brutalement le téléphone.**

 **\- Harry…, me fit ma mère.**

 **Mais je ne répondis rien et** **retournai** **dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.**

 **Je savais que Nolan avait raison. Et c'était ça qui m'énervait. Je n'aimais pas mentir à papa et maman mais en vérité, j'avais peur. J'avais peur que le père de Dimitri décide ensuite d'attaquer papa et maman. Il n'avait pas hésité à nous jeter des sorts. Et** **s'il** **nous avait** **attrapés** **, Natasha et moi, s'en était** **fini** **de nous. Je ne voulais pas les mêler à ça... Pas tant que je ne savais à quel point la mère de Dimitri était dangereuse. Et en vie. Parce que même si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, j'étais sûr qu'elle devait le regretter.**

 **Une maman ne pouvait pas étrangler son enfant. Maman ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle me le** **ferait** **si je continuais à mentir.**

 **Et puis, je savais tout au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je m'occupe seul de cette histoire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais il le fallait.**

 **Plus tard, mon père vint dans ma chambre mais j'avais** **éteint** **les lumières et fait semblant de dormir dos à lui. Il s'était assis sur le matelas et avait caressé mes cheveux.**

 **-** **S'il** **y avait un souci, Harry, tu nous le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre que tu te** **sentes** **triste de ne pas être en Angleterre avec Louve et tes cousins... Mais on y sera pour ton anniversaire et tout le monde sera là.**

 **Je n'avais rien répondu. Mais savoir qu'il était triste parce que je l'étais aussi me fit mal au cœur. Cette nuit-là,** **j'eus** **beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **19 juillet 1992**

 **\- « Dimitri Igor Aristov, né le 21 mars 1980. Mère : Olga Irina Aristov, née Romanov. Père : Igor Vinceli Aristov. »**

 **\- Olga Romanov… De la famille Romanov ?**

 **\- Impossible, dis-je, c'est une famille trop élitiste.**

 **\- Justement… Harry, des sorciers portant le nom des Romanov, il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rue...**

 **\- Mais ça se saurait si Dimitri était un descendant de la branche sorcière des Romanov, non ?**

 **\- On peut consulter l'arbre généalogique des grandes familles à la bibliothèque, mais le mieux…**

 **\- Le mieux ?**

 **\- PAPA ! cria Natasha.**

 **La porte de la chambre de mon amie ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur son père.**

 **\- Oui, mon petit kouglof adoré ?**

 **\- Oh, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

 **\- Comme tu voudras, mon pain en sucre.**

 **Natasha roula des yeux mais décida d'ignorer ce surnom.**

 **\- Toi qui adores les histoires très** **ennuyeuses** **, qu'est ce que tu sais sur la branche magique des Romanov ?**

 **\- Oh, enfin ma fille décide de s'instruire ! Et quelle famille pour commencer, je suis si** **fier** **!**

 **\- Papa… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !**

 **\- Bien, bien. Il n'y avait pas de sorcier dans la famille des Romanov avant dix-sept cent quatre-vingt-dix, du moins pas de sorcier connu. Nicolas 1er Pavlovitch Romanov avait un frère** **aîné** **, Alexandre 1er, soi-disant mort, ce qui a permis à son frère de monter sur le trône. La vérité, c'est que c'est à peu prés à ce moment-là qu'il y a eu une scission entre le monde magique et le monde non-mage.**

 **\- Alexandre 1er est l'un des premiers souverains du royaume magique Russe, avant qu'il ne devienne la fédération Russe de magie. On l'a vu en histoire de la magie, dis-je.**

 **\- C'est exact. L'ambition d'expansion de l'empire Russe de Nicolas** **a** **inquiété bon nombre de** **sorciers** **. Entre** **frères** **, ils se sont mis d'accord sur cette séparation, craignant que les connaissances** **magiques** **de la Russie se** **dispersent** **et** **s'empoisonnent** **à cause d'autres contrées. La sorcellerie en ces temps là était réellement une histoire de** **familles** **. A présent, il est difficile de conserver un sang-pur, surtout pour un aussi grand pays. Mais il était monnaie courante que les sorciers ne se** **mélangent** **qu'entre eux et c'était d'autant plus** **vrai** **dans les familles royales. Cependant, il était rare qu'un sorcier gouverne.**

 **\- Parce qu'ils étaient le plus** **visés** **par des tentatives d'assassinat !**

 **\- Tout à fait. Si on devinait qu'un souverain était un sorcier, il ne faisait pas long feu. Mais pour en revenir à la famille Romanov de nos jours : Alexandre, donc, n'a** **eu** **que des enfants sorciers. Jamais son sang n'a** **été terni** **par d'** **autres mélanges** **. Ses descendants ont vu** **leurs alliances maritales** **se faire au sein même de la famille Romanov uniquement si les enfants étaient des sorciers.**

 **\- Donc, ce n'est pas vraiment des** **sangs-purs** **?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, non. Il était courant que deux parents non-** **mages** **mettent** **au monde** **un enfant doué de magie, mais c'était un sujet tabou. Ce qui comptait était le nom qui se transmettait. Mais il est clair qu'Alexandre pouvait se vanter que ses aïeuls étaient bien des sorciers. Aussi cette branche secrète, à l'instar de la famille royale non-mage des Romanov,** **a** **su se perpétuer. Elle s'est évidement ouverte à d'autres familles comme le font toutes les familles royales. Grand bien lui en a pris donc quand** **on** **sait comment les derniers Romanov non-mage ont terminé...**

 **\- Tous** **assassinés** **!**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Mais... Et la branche magique, alors ? Demandais-je.**

 **\- La branche magique s'est** **retirée** **peu à peu de toute la politique et s'est** **renfermée** **sur elle-même. Vous n'avez pas trouvé de Romanov à Durmstrang ?**

 **Natasha et moi firent « non » de la tête.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils ont les moyens d'avoir des précepteurs. Elle peut bien encore agir dans l'ombre. Le seul Romanov que j'ai croisé, Alexandrei, était un vieil homme grave et silencieux. Mais je vous assure qu'il imposait encore un certain respect. Nous savons peu de** **choses** **sur ce qui reste de cette famille.**

 **\- C'est tout de même un nom qu'on ne trouve pas partout, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Dans le monde sorcier ? En effet, c'est un nom que l'on n'entend pas tous les jours. Mais c'est pour quoi,** **toutes** **ces questions ?**

 **\- Pour un devoir ! S'empressa de dire Natasha. Merci papa, tu peux y aller maintenant !**

 **\- Je peux vous aider plus, si c'est un devoir sur l'histoire de la magie.**

 **\- Non, tu as assez aidé, c'était chouette ! Maintenant, Harry et moi, on doit travailler sur plein d'autres choses !**

 **Je ris sur la façon dont Natasha poussa son père hors de la chambre : la vraie princesse, c'était elle. Une fois la porte de nouveau fermée, elle fit réapparaître le plan de bataille et marqua les noms des parents de Dimitri.**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? La mère de Dimitri est une Romanov ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Mais si elle aussi a essayé de tuer Dimitri, sa famille à très bien pu étouffer l'affaire.**

 **\- Mais ça veut dire que Dimitri est un descendant royal ! C'est dingue, non !?**

 **Même moi, je trouvais ça impressionnant. Ceci dit, sa famille avait beau être** **royale** **, elle n'était pas jolie du tout.**

 **\- Ça ne change rien** **au problème** **, de toute manière. C'est une famille inaccessible, tu as entendu ton père... Et si ça se trouve, elle a changé de nom.**

 **\- Oui, peut-être… Donc on retourne à la case départ : il nous faut un médium.**

 **Je poussai un soupir. Natasha avait raison.**

 **Je rentrai chez moi, plus dépité encore. J'avais l'impression d'avancer d'un pas et de reculer de deux et pendant ce temps, Dimitri ne donnait pas signe de vie. Si j'avais su que les choses se passeraient comme ça, je lui aurais donné le miroir de Sirius et Papa.**

 **Mais oui ! C'était ça !**

 **Je déboulai dans le salon, surprenant toute ma famille.**

 **\- Papa ! Il me faut ton miroir !**

 **\- Oh, et en quel honneur ?**

 **\- Il faut que je parle à Louve.**

 **\- A quel sujet ?**

 **Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. J'avais la sensation que papa et maman m'en** **voulaient** **de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Mais je** **touchai** **au but et une fois que j'aurais toutes les cartes en main, je pourrais leur dire d'appeler la police magique ! Je ne voulais pas qu'** **ils me disent** **que je me faisais des idées, surtout quand j'étais sûr d'avoir raison. Ça c'était déjà vu, des adultes qui ne** **croyaient** **pas à ce que disent les enfants.**

 **Même si j'avais confiance en papa et maman, je ne voulais pas qu'** **ils se fassent** **de fausses idées.**

 **\- Pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur nos vacances.**

 **Mon père m'offrit un sourire en coin avant de remonter son journal au dessus de ses yeux.**

 **\- Essaie toujours.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **Je** **courus** **vers le bureau de mes parents. Le miroir était habituellement accroché au mur mais cette fois-ci, je le trouvais sur la commode, signe qu'il avait du être utilisé.**

 **\- Hé ho ! Hey ! Sirius… Il y a quelqu'un ?**

 **Soudain, la tête de mon oncle Severus apparut dans le miroir.**

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- Oh, salut Sev' !**

 **\- « Oh, salut Sev'. » Quelle façon délicate de dire bonsoir.**

 **Je levai les yeux au ciel.**

 **\- Bonsoir, mon cher oncle Severus, j'espère ne pas avoir** **interrompu** **la préparation d'une quelconque mixture magique.**

 **\- Pas de ça avec moi, petit garnement. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Sirius est un peu occupé pour le moment.**

 **\- Je veux… Euh, je peux parler à Louve ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, que tu peux. LOUVE LUPIN !**

 **Je pu entendre un « Oui » être crié au loin.**

 **\- Ton frère veut te parler !**

 **Des bruits étouffés, un grand fracas et quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux bleus de Louve apparurent à travers le miroir.**

 **\- Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre !**

 **\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais c'est mieux de parler comme ça.**

 **Sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire, j'entendis en fond Severus demander** **où** **elle allait comme ça.**

 **\- Je vais parler à Harry… En privé ! Tu sais ce qu' « intimité » veut dire ?**

 **Louve n'attendit pas de réponse, je l'aperçu grimper les marches de la cave à grande vitesse, puis** **celles** **de l'étage pour enfin la voir s'étaler dans son lit.**

 **\- Bon, Potter !**

 **\- Lupin ?**

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

 **Je** **fronçai** **les sourcils.**

 **\- Moi d'abord.**

 **\- J'accepte !**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu acceptes quoi ?**

 **\- D'utiliser mes dons phénoménaux de voyance pour trouver ton ami.**

 **Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.**

 **\- Oh, le sale…**

 **Elle me fusilla du regard.**

 **\- Nolan est inquiet pour toi et ta jalousie n'est pas drôle du tout. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !**

 **C'était faux.**

 **\- Harry… Nolan s'en veut d'avoir tenté de jouer les rapporteurs, il est vraiment pas fun sur ce point. Moi, je te comprends totalement et c'est pour ça que je vais t'aider avec ça !**

 **Elle fouilla dans le col de son haut et en** **sortit** **un pendentif en pierre bleue.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- C'est un cadeau de ma mère. J'ai appris en cours de divination que c'était un objet vraiment puissant. Je l'ai utilisé pour aider des élèves à retrouver des objets, ça marche super bien.**

 **\- Tu es un médium !**

 **Elle leva le nez,** **fière** **d'elle.**

 **\- Et oui, remercie les gênes de Migale Lupin.**

 **\- Je le fais ! Je le** **ferai** **tous les jours ! Comment ça marche ?**

 **\- Il me faut quelque chose ayant appartenu à la personne que tu cherches. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'objet en main.**

 **Je bondis sur mes pieds.**

 **\- J'envoie tout de suite Mugin !**

 **\- Harry ! Avant, promets-moi de t'excuser auprès de Nolan. Il est vraiment triste que tu lui fasses la tête.**

 **\- Je le** **ferai** **, promis. A plus, Lou' ! Je confie ça à Mugin.**

 **Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde. Je laissai en plan le miroir et** **filai** **dans ma chambre pour ouvrir la cage de Mugin, j'enveloppai ensuite l'insigne de premier de Dimitri dans une petite poche. Une fois attachée à la patte de l'oiseau, j'ouvris ma fenêtre en grand.**

 **\- A l'impasse du Tisseur, pour Louve !**

 **Mugin croassa pour la forme et s'envola prestement. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

 **22 juillet 1992**

 **Je faisais les cent pas et 'Cha rongeait le peu d'ongle qu'il lui restait. C'était une manie que je n'aimais pas chez elle mais comme elle ne faisait aucune remarque sur mes allées et venues, je me retins de lui dire d'arrêter.**

 **\- Harry… Harry !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **Je revins vers le miroir** **où** **s'affichait le visage de Nolan.**

 **\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas…**

 **Je** **poussai** **un soupir fatigué.**

 **\- Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire si ça ne fonctionne pas.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? me demanda Natasha.**

 **Je lui répétais en Russe ce qu'avait dit Nolan, me promettant intérieurement de lui donner des cours d'anglais pour ne pas être traducteur à vie.**

 **\- Ton cousin est un homme de peu de foi.**

 **Je** **souris** **à cette remarque. Nolan était juste le plus terre à terre d'entre nous et celui qui** **refrénait** **nos ardeurs, à Louve et moi. Il arrivait que lui et moi, nous nous énervions l'un contre l'autre plus qu'avec Louve. Mais on ne pouvait pas se passer l'un de l'autre, non plus. Maman appelait ça l'amour vache.**

 **\- Montre-moi, Nolan.**

 **Je le vis faire tourner le miroir un peu pour y voir Louve, les yeux fermés, faisant tournoyer le pendule au-dessus de la carte de la Russie. Elle avait son autre main serrée en poing lui aussi tendu au-dessus de la carte.**

 **Je ne savais pas comment les dons de médium fonctionnaient mais je croyais Louve quand elle disait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Je ne savais pas si c'était un don qui** **s'affûtait** **au fil des ans ou si c'était inné. Ce que je savais, en revanche, Louve me l'avait dit un peu plus tôt : c'était la première fois qu'elle cherchait une personne en chaire et en os.**

 **Je** **reposai** **alors le miroir et me remis à faire les cent pas. Trois jours _;_ il avait ****fallu** **trois jours pour que Mugin fasse le trajet. Habituellement, c'était un peu plus long et j'espérais que mon corbeau avait été récompensé comme jamais.**

 **C'était aussi trois jours de plus sans absolument aucune nouvelle de Dimitri. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce dernier ne** **m'ait** **pas envoyé de lettre... Ou qu'il n'ait même pas essayé.**

 **Dimitri m'avait fait promettre et il n'aurait pas demandé ça** **s'il** **ne le voulait pas vraiment. C'était une certitude.**

 **\- Il se passe quelque chose, murmura Nolan.**

 **\- Fais voir !**

 **Mon empressement attira immédiatement Natasha, qui s'agenouilla à coté de moi. Nolan avait sûrement posé le miroir sur ses genoux. Nous avions une vue dégagée sur Louve, les yeux révulsés et le pendule qui faisait de** **grands cercles...** **Avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur la carte pour tenir en équilibre sur sa pointe.**

 **Louve ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se pencha sur la carte.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas…, dit-elle.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas !?**

 **Louve continuait à fixer la carte.**

 **\- Tu m'as dit que c'était une ville éloignée dans la campagne Russe mais le pendule marque Saint-Pétersbourg… Harry, ton ami est en ville.**

 **\- Impossible…Tu en es sûre !? dis-je interloqué.**

 **Elle fit oui de la tête.**

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûre.**

 **Louve s'approcha du miroir et le prit dans ses mains pour mieux me regarder.**

 **\- Harry… J'ai vu ton ami. Je l'ai appelé… Dimitri, c'est ça ? Et je crois que ça a marché. Non, j'en suis certaine.**

 **\- Donne-moi l'adresse !**

 **-** **Attends** **, Harry, intervint Nolan. Que comptes-tu faire ?**

 **\- Voir** **s'il** **va bien ! C'est évident !**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas y aller seul, tu devrais…**

 **\- Il n'y va pas seul,** **enchaîna** **Natasha, je** **serai** **avec lui. Donnez-nous l'adresse.**

 **\- Louve, supplia Nolan.**

 **Louve secoua la tête.**

 **\- Prends des** **note** **, Potter, je ne le** **dirai** **qu'une seule fois.**

 **Je fis oui de la tête.**

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

 **Natasha poussa la fenêtre et se pencha au dessus du vide. Il avait encore une fois** **fallu** **attendre la nuit tombée pour tenter une escapade. Toute la journée, j'avais du faire semblant d'apprécier les activités préparées par mes parents alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui occupait mon esprit : que faisait Dimitri ?**

 **Plus les heures passaient et plus j'avais du mal à rester calme. La présence de Natasha était une véritable aubaine.**

 **\- C'est notre ultime chance, murmura mon amie. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de** **jours** **avant ton départ.**

 **\- Ne m'en parle pas.**

 **\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?**

 **Rien. On n'attendait rien. Je pris ma cape d'invisibilité et** **enfourchai** **mon balai, Natasha s'assit derrière moi et je décollai en silence.**

 **Elle avait raison, cependant. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour mettre au clair toute cette histoire. Notre départ pour l'Angleterre était prévu pour le 27 juillet. J'avais déjà** **réfléchi** **à plein de** **raisons** **et fausses excuses pour retarder cet état de fait. Mais cela voulait dire plus de** **mensonges** **encore. Ce que je ne voulais pas.**

 **Cette sortie, c'était juste pour m'assurer que Dimitri allait bien.**

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 **Il ne nous fallut qu'une vingtaine de** **minutes** **en balai pour trouver l'endroit indiqué par Louve. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens.**

 **\- C'est un immeuble en construction ?**

 **\- On dirait un terrain vague.**

 **Nous volions au-dessus du lieu** **où** **était sensé** **se** **trouver Dimitri. Mais ce n'était qu'un immense chantier.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- On va voir tout de même, dis-je.**

 **J'amorçai une descente en douceur. Quand Natasha posa le pied à terre, ce fut dans une flaque pleine de gadoue et elle nous éclaboussa.**

 **\- Pas de problème, j'ai appris le sort _récurvite_ , dit-elle en pouffant.**

 **En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais rigolé avec elle mais mes yeux fouillaient déjà les lieux.**

 **\- Avant que tu ne décides quoi que ce soit, Harry, il est hors de question qu'on se sépare ! Dans les films d'horreur, c'est la blonde qui meurt en premier.**

 **Cette fois-ci, je fus incapable de réprimer un sourire.**

 **\- Heureusement que c'est la réalité, alors. Viens, allons-y.**

 **Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche entres les machines de construction, nous dûmes avouer qu'il n'y avait** **personne** **.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il est** **parti** **?**

 **\- Attends…**

 **Je sortis ma baguette et réfléchis un moment.**

 **- _Homenum Revelio._**

 **Natasha siffla d'étonnement en voyant le sort fonctionner et m'attrapa rudement le bras quand ce dernier révéla la présence de quelqu'un. On ne le distinguait pas directement, seulement sa présence avait** **été marquée** **par le sort et nous étions déjà** **passés** **par là.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? souffla 'Cha.**

 **\- Quelqu'un se cache ici !**

 **Sans plus attendre, je me mis à courir dans la direction** **indiquée** **par la baguette. Devant nous se trouvait juste un énorme container dont la porte était grande ouverte. Rien qui n'indiquait la présence de quelqu'un, pourtant…**

 **\- Oh, Harry, c'est un sort de camouflage !**

 **Elle pointa sa baguette dessus.**

 **- _Finite Encantem !_**

 **Un énorme fracas se fit entendre et ce fut comme si le fond du coffre était en train de se briser, tel de la glace.**

 **- _STUPEFIX !_**

 **Le sort frappa de plein fouet Natasha sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'écroula au sol.**

 **- _EXPELLIARMUS_! Criais-je en pointant ma baguette vers le fond.**

 **- _Protego_ , fit la voix dans le noir.**

 **Puis je compris ce qui était en train de se passer.**

 **\- DIMITRI ! C'est Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est moi !**

 **Il ne se passa plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se** **profile** **dans le noir. Éclairée par la lueur de sa baguette, je** **la** **reconnus immédiatement. Et ce que je vis n'était pas beau à voir.**

 **\- Ha…nHarry… ?**

 **Je** **m'avançai** **et Dimitri recula dans la pénombre. Il avait les yeux exorbités et ses lèvres tremblaient. J'avais l'impression d'être devant un zombie.**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi et… Natasha mais tu l'as… Enfin, je vais la réveiller.**

 **Je me** **tournai** **vers Natasha et** **prononçai** **un _enervatum_. Elle se redressa en bondissant comme un diable.**

 **\- Tu m'as** **attaquée** **! Espèce de vaurien sans cervelle ! On fait tout ce chemin pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles !? Je vais te…**

 **Mais elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Parce que les yeux de Dimitri n'étaient plus écarquillés, ils étaient aussi baignés de** **larmes** **.**

 **\- Natasha ? Harry ? Co… Comment ?**

 **Il s'avança un peu plus et s'en fut trop pour Natasha et moi. Sans se concerter, nous courûmes vers lui pour le prendre dans nos bras. Il se laissa faire. Il sentait mauvais et n'avait sur son dos qu'un pyjama et une couverture miteuse mais ça ne nous empêcha pas de le garder contre nous longtemps.**

 **\- Oh, bon sang Dimitri, pleura Natasha. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas envoyé de lettre ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu avais des problèmes !?**

 **Dimitri se détacha de nous avec violence.**

 **\- Je l'ai fait ! Je vous ai envoyé des lettres ! Tous les jours ! Pendant presque deux semaines !**

 **Je** **fronçai** **les sourcils.**

 **\- Je le savais, dis-je en claquant des doigts, notre courrier était intercepté.**

 **\- C'est mon père ?!**

 **Dimitri se prit la tête entre ses mains.**

 **\- C'est lui ! Il est devenu complètement fou ! Je… J'ai… Il s'est mis à dire des choses horribles quand je lui ai** **dit** **que vous étiez des sang-** **mêlés** **. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je fréquentais n'importe qui et que Durmstrang avait changé et… Il ne voulait pas que… Alors… J'ai…**

 **\- C'est bon ! Dimitri, calme toi !**

 **Je le pris par les épaules. Il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux et ses joues avaient l'air plus** **creusées** **que d'habitude. Il releva son visage vers nous et tendit les mains.**

 **\- Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes venus pour moi… ?**

 **\- Pour sûr ! Et c'était vraiment difficile !**

 **\- J'ai cru…**

 **Il se mit à rire.**

 **\- J'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi.**

 **\- C'est n'importe quoi ! je** **m'emportai** **. On t'avait fait une promesse ! Je ne te laisse pas tomber !**

 **\- Regarde-toi, geignit Natasha. Tu as une sale tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ?**

 **Je** **regardai** **autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Dimitri avait vécu ici et qu'il n'avait jamais osé essayer de nous contacter.**

 **\- On le ramène chez moi.**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Non ! fit Dimitri.** **S'il** **me trouve, il va me retirer de Durmstrang ! Il est probablement déjà en train de négocier ça !**

 **\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?! Devenir un ermite ? Dimitri, tu es maigre comme un clou et tu pues !**

 **\- La ferme, Vassili !**

 **Natasha haussa les épaules en souriant.**

 **\- Le voilà, cet idiot d'Aristov. Grimpe sur ce balai.**

 **\- Natasha** **a** **raison, tu tiens à peine debout.**

 **Je pris Dimitri par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser convenablement. Il grimaça.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

 **\- J'ai mal au ventre…**

 **\- Montre-moi.**

 **Je n'attendis pas de réponse. Je** **soulevai** **le pan de son pyjama crasseux tandis que 'Cha** **éclairait** **mes faits et geste et elle recula d'un coup devant le spectacle.**

 **La peau de Dimitri était marbrée de** **bleus** **. Comme si on l'avait cogné au ventre.**

 **\- Dimitri… Ton père t'a frappé ?!**

 **\- Non… Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.**

 **Natasha agrippa mon bras et je** **sus** **à quoi elle pensait : Igor Aristov n'avait pas besoin de lever la main.**

 **\- Sur le balai, maintenant !**

 **Je le** **tirai** **vers moi et le** **fis** **grimper devant en le tenant bien contre moi, n'étant pas sur qu'il puisse entourer mon torse de ses bras. Je laissai à Natasha le soin de conduire. Mon balai eut un peu de mal, sans doute étions-nous trop** **lourds** **. Cependant, même si le chemin du retour fut plus long, nous réussîmes à revenir dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Dim' ! Dimitri.**

 **Dimitri avait le visage affalé contre l'épaule de Natasha et ses doigts** **serraient** **mollement les miens.**

 **\- Dimitri, réveille-toi.**

 **\- Je ne crois… Vous êtes venu… Pour moi…**

 **\- Oui, oui, si tu veux mais il faut vraiment que…**

 **Les doigts de Dimitri se détachèrent des miens et il tomba lourdement au sol.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?**

 **Natasha se précipita sur lui et tapota sa joue mais Dimitri ne rouvrait pas les yeux.**

 **\- Harry…**

 **Je me** **redressai** **d'un coup et sortis en trombe de ma chambre, courant vers celle de mes parents sans me poser une seule question sur l'heure ou sur la punition que j'encourais. J'ouvris la porte avec tellement de force qu'elle percuta le mur. La réaction fut à la hauteur de mes espérances : deux baguettes furent pointées vers moi dans un jet de lumière.**

 **\- Harry ?!**

 **\- … Ma chambre… Dimitri...**

 **Je ne savais pas si ça se lisait sur mon visage. Sûrement, parce que ni mon père, ni ma mère ne** **posa** **de question. Ils se levèrent d'un coup, ma mère prit ma main et m'entraîna dans ma chambre. Natasha avait allumé la lumière et avait posé la tête de Dimitri sur ses cuisses. Son visage était constellé de larmes.**

 **\- Il est mort ?! C'est ça ?! On est** **arrivés** **trop tard ?!**

 **Ma mère se jeta au sol. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de mon père se posa sur mon torse que je compris que je tremblais de tout mon corps.**

 **\- Lily ?**

 **Ma mère ne répondit pas. Elle avait déboutonné la chemise de Dimitri et l'inspectait à l'aide de sa baguette.**

 **\- Maman…**

 **Elle se tourna vers moi, puis leva les yeux sur mon père.**

 **\- On va le déshabiller et le coucher dans le lit. Je vais chercher mes potions. James, cet enfant est…Sous-alimenté, son corps présente des marques de** **coups** **. Il est épuisé.**

 **Ma mère se redressa et** **sortit** **de la chambre. Mon père me lâcha, tira la couverture de mon lit et allongea Dimitri avant de lui retirer ses vêtements délicatement. Natasha retint un soupir de terreur quand les jambes de Dimitri furent découvertes : il y avait des coupures sur ses cuisses.**

 **\- C'est les poupées, dis-je dans un murmure.**

 **Ma mère revint alors et elle avait autre chose dans les mains. Un appareil photo.**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Plus tard, Harry chéri.**

 **Elle prit plusieurs photos de Dimitri, de son torse, de ses jambes et une fois tout ça fait, elle tira la chaise de mon bureau pour s'asseoir près de lui.**

 **Puis elle sortit un petit appareil. C'était l'enregistreur qu'elle utilisait quand elle travaillait et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à écrire.**

 **\- Journal de Lily Potter, 23 juillet 1992. Il est approximativement deux heures trente du matin. En tant que médicomage assermentée par la délégation magique de Russie, je m'apprête à soigner…**

 **Elle me jeta un drôle de regard.**

 **\- Dimitri Aristov, dis-je.**

 **\- Je m'apprête à soigner Dimitri Aristov. En qualité de témoin se** **trouvent** **James Fleamont Potter, Natasha Ivana Vassili et Harry James Potter. Le patient montre des signes de malnutrition, de déshydratation, de fatigue extrême. De même que des marques, des bleus et des coupures sur** **tout** **le corps. Je dirais qu'ils sont** **intentionnels** **plus** **qu'accidentels** **. Je n'en définis pas encore l'origine. Je pencherai pour des signes de maltraitance.**

 **Le ton de ma mère était serein et je me demandais comment elle faisait pour être aussi calme, lorsque je vis ses mains : elle aussi, elle tremblait.**

 **\- Madame Potter ?**

 **Lily se tourna vers Natasha puis leva de nouveau les yeux sur mon père.**

 **\- Amène les enfants dans le salon, James. Donne leur quelque chose à manger ou à boire.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim ! Maman, comment est-ce qu'il va ?!**

 **\- Harry, ton ami est épuisé. Il va avoir besoin de repos.**

 **\- Mais il va s'en sortir ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer si vous épiez chacun de mes gestes.**

 **\- Allez les gosses, dit mon père, venez. Laissons la professionnelle travailler.**

 **A contrecœur, j'obéis de même que 'Cha qui renifla bruyamment en sortant de la pièce.**

 **Une fois dans le salon, elle s'assit à coté de moi dans le canapé. J'entendis mon père mettre la bouilloire sur le feu mais je sentais que mon estomac refuserait tout aliment solide ou liquide. Ça n'empêcha pas mon père de poser deux tasses de thé sur la petite table et de se poser dans le fauteuil en face de nous.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle a** **pris** **des photos ? demanda Natasha.**

 **\- Parce qu'il faut qu'elle conserve des preuves. Une fois qu'elle l'aura soigné, il n'aura plus aucune marque.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **Natasha entoura mon bras avec les siens et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.**

 **\- C'est les poupées. Il a du le blesser comme ça, je** **supposai** **.**

 **\- Oui, pour qu'il** **ait** **mal et qu'il revienne vers lui. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a du tellement souffrir, souffla Natasha.**

 **Tout le long de notre petite palabre, mon père ne nous avait pas** **quittés** **des yeux mais il n'avait posé aucune question. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Plus le temps** **passait** **et plus j'avais envie de parler. Alors je le fis.**

 **\- Je savais que Dimitri n'avait peut-être pas une vie de famille facile, dis-je les yeux fixés sur les tasses, mais on s'était promis de s'envoyer des lettres. Seulement, je n'ai rien** **reçu** **de lui alors je me suis inquiété et donc…**

 **\- Et donc, s'empressa d'intervenir Natasha, on est** **allés** **chez lui en pleine nuit et… Oh, monsieur Potter, sa maison était horrible ! Son lit n'est même pas un vrai lit et il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre !**

 **\- Alors on a essayé de fouiller un peu partout, repris-je, pour trouver des indices sur le lieu** **où** **se trouvait Dimitri, parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Et son père est arrivé, on était caché sous la cape alors on l'a** **espionné** **!**

 **\- Il est entré dans une cave secrète et il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un !**

 **La suite ne fut qu'une énonciation décousue de tous nos faits et gestes, de mon escapade à l'hôpital et du don de Louve pour retrouver Dimitri, ainsi que nos suppositions sur les poupées vaudous. Pas une seule fois, mon père ne nous interrompit.**

 **A la fin, la gorge sèche, je compris pourquoi le thé était resté sur la table. Je pris l'une des tasses et la** **portai** **à mes lèvre sans attendre, Natasha en fit de même.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda mon père.**

 **Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre.**

 **\- Est-ce que lui ira mieux ? l'interrogea Natasha.**

 **\- Je ne le** **saurai** **que quand Lily reviendra. Mais votre ami avait vraiment l'air mal en point.**

 **Mon père se leva et ramassa les tasses. Puis il revient vers nous.**

 **\- Venez.**

 **Nous nous levâmes pour le suivre dans sa chambre. Papa nous força à nous coucher dans leur lit. Je voulais protester mais je savais que je ne servirais pas à grand-chose. Maintenant, c'était le travail des adultes. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à taire l'angoisse que je sentais dans tout mon corps.**

 **Mon père tira l'un des fauteuils de la chambre pour se mettre à coté de moi. Et il glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.**

 **\- Je suis désolé de pas vous avoir dit la vérité. J'ai cru… Que vous penseriez que je me faisais des idées. Parce que c'est le genre de chose qui arrive que dans les films.**

 **Papa me regardait comme si je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal. Et je sentis alors les larmes me monter aux yeux**

 **\- Je voulais pas vous le cacher… Je voulais avoir des preuves…**

 **\- Harry… Harry ! Écoute, mon ange… Tu avais raison. Tu as eu raison.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **Mon père se pencha un peu plus pour poser ses lèvres contre mon front.**

 **\- Des fois, les adultes perdent de vue** **certaines choses** **. Ils finissent par ne plus voir ce qui se trouve sous leurs yeux. Ça arrive plus que tu ne le crois. Mais je veux que tu saches, je veux que tu te souviennes, Harry, que quoi que tu dises : ta mère et moi, nous te croirons toujours. Tu as pensé bien faire en nous cachant la vérité pour être sur de ne pas te tromper. Et des fois, certains enfants s'en sortent mieux que des adultes dans les situations qui peuvent paraître** **compliquées** **. Mais tu te trompes quand tu penses qu'on ne fera rien pour toi. Tu te trompes si tu penses que nous ne t'écouterons pas… Harry, tu es ce que nous avons de plus cher et peu importe ce qui** **t'arrive** **, nous voulons tout savoir. Parce qu'on est là pour toi… On sera toujours là pour toi.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **C'était la seule phrase que je me sentais capable de dire. La tristesse dans le regard de mon père était suffisante pour me convaincre que j'avais fait fausse route. J'espérais au fond de moi que plus jamais je n'aurais à leur mentir.**

 **Mon père continua à embrasser mon front et nous dire que tout se** **passerait** **bien. Derrière moi, Natasha avait posé sa tête contre mon dos et je sentais son souffle chaud à travers mes vêtements.**

 **Tout cela finit par me bercer, et je m'endormis.**

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 **23 juillet 1992**

 **Ce fut le claquement d'une porte qui me réveilla en sursaut. Dans mon mouvement,** **j'entraînai** **Natasha avec moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Harry !?**

 **Je me** **précipitai** **hors du lit de mes parents. Rien de ce qui ne s'était passé la veille n'était** **sorti** **de mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais** **endormi** **alors que Dimitri** **souffrait** **le martyr.**

 **\- Attends-moi !**

 **Natasha posa les pieds à terre et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour courir en direction du salon. Mon père s'y trouvait déjà et sur la table, il y avait quatre tasses de café.**

 **\- Il y avait quelqu'un ?**

 **Mon père se tourna vers moi et je vis que ses yeux étaient fatigués et qu'il avait deux marques noires juste en dessous. Je m'approchai de lui et il me fit un sourire crispé.**

 **\- Papa… Tu n'as pas** **dormi ?**

 **Il ébouriffa mes cheveux.**

 **\- Pas vraiment, bonhomme, il a** **fallu** **veiller ton ami. Maman est un peu fatiguée aussi.**

 **\- Je suis désolé !**

 **Mon père grimaça et nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Natasha s'exécuta et je la suivis à contrecœur. Puis mon père s'assit en face de nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer et maman apparut enfin. Elle avait** **noué** **ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle travaillait sérieusement. Et elle avait même mis sa blouse. Quand elle nous** **vit** **assis, elle afficha le même sourire fatigué que papa.**

 **\- Vous avez bien** **dormi** **, les anges ?**

 **\- Comment va Dimitri ? demanda Natasha.**

 **Ma mère secoua la tête et nous** **rejoignit** **à la table. Elle tendit les mains pour attraper la mienne et celle de Natasha. Je sentais que j'avais de plus en plus mal à la poitrine mais je ne voulais rien dire.**

 **\- Il va falloir que vous soyez courageux, d'accord ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé d'avoir** **menti** **, maman ! Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher.**

 **\- Harry… Harry… Trésor, ce n'est pas grave. Ce que vous avez fait était très héroïque et je suis fière de vous. Même si je n'apprécie pas la méthode, je comprends ce qui vous a** **poussés** **à le faire.**

 **Si j'avais su que ça serait si facile de tout dire, je l'aurais fait avant.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dis-je.**

 **\- Dimitri ne se réveillera pas. Pas avant un petit moment. Il était très faible et son corps…**

 **Ma mère lâcha nos mains et se massa les tempes.**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Son corps ne** **guérit** **pas comme je le voudrais. Les blessures que j'ai tenté de refermer hier sont toujours là et ce n'est pas de mon fait, c'est…**

 **\- De la magie noire !**

 **Natasha et moi avions parlé en même temps.**

 **\- C'est les poupées** **vaudou** **! Quand on est allé chez Dimitri, son père avait deux poupées et elles avaient des épingles !**

 **\- Et des mèches de cheveux !**

 **\- Et elle ressemblait à Dimitri et quelqu'un d'autre !**

 **Ma mère et mon père se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.**

 **\- Des accusations de magie noire ne se font pas à la légère... Mais vous avez raison. Nous avons fait venir ce matin un agent du consul magique, ainsi que mon supérieur de l'hôpital. Nous ne pourrons soigner Dimitri que si nous mettons fin à ce sort. Ce qui signifie parler avec le père de Dimitri.**

 **\- Mais Dimitri** **a fugué !** **s'égosilla Natasha. Il ne peut pas retourner avec son père ! Sa chambre avait des barreaux et son lit… C'était comme une prison !**

 **Ma mère se frotta les yeux et ça me fit bizarre parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mais elle reposa sa main et nous observa tous les deux.**

 **\- Pour le moment tout ce que je peux faire c'est garder, Dimitri ici. J'ai de quoi le soigner et le maintenir en vie. C'est parce qu'il n'est pas question de le remettre à son père que j'ai demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas placé à l'hôpital. Nous avons préféré prendre les devant. Maintenant, il faudra être patient.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui, Harry, c'est tout.**

 **\- Et nous on fait quoi ?**

 **\- Tu soutiens ton ami. Natasha, tes parents ont appelé et ton père va venir te chercher.**

 **\- Quoi !? Non ! Je veux rester ici !**

 **\- Regardez-vous, vous êtes** **épuisés** **…**

 **\- Vous aussi ! Mais tu vas continuer à soigner Dimitri au lieu de dormir, alors on peut continuer nos recherches !**

 **Mon père et ma mère parurent surpris.**

 **\- Vos recherches ? demanda mon père.**

 **Natasha se leva de sa chaise.**

 **\- Oui ! Harry a découvert que la maman de Dimitri était une Romanov ! C'est une famille rare ! Peut-être qu'ils savent** **où** **est la maman de Dimitri. Il faut la trouver, elle !**

 **Mon père se tourna franchement vers ma mère.**

 **\- On n'approche pas cette famille comme ça, Lily. Je n'ai jamais vu de Romanov se promener dans la nature.**

 **\- Ils ont un médecin attitré, je ne suis même pas sûr que Dimitri soit né dans un hôpital.**

 **\- Mais j'ai trouvé son nom dans les registres ! dis-je.**

 **\- Oui, trésor, parce qu'il faut que l'enfant soit déclaré.**

 **\- Je vais aller au consul, fit mon père. Je vais retrouver l'agent et lui soumettre l'idée, peut-être que lui pourra s'y rendre et je pourrais y aller avec lui.**

 **\- Je peux venir !**

 **\- Moi aussi !**

 **Mon père se leva avant de secouer la tête.**

 **\- Non, les mômes, aujourd'hui vous restez ici. Pas d'escapade, pas de petite virée secrète !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est nous qui avons mené l'enquête !** **m'emportai** **-je.**

 **Je** **regrettai** **immédiatement mes paroles devant le regard dur que me lança papa.**

 **\- Harry… Viens-là.**

 **Je descendis de la chaise pour avancer devant lui. Papa s'agenouilla devant moi pour être à ma hauteur puis serra mes épaules dans ses mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux et ça me fit peur.**

 **\- Je comprends que tu veuilles le fin mot de l'histoire et je comprends que tu veuilles tout faire pour aider ton ami. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tout seul. Nous aussi, on aimerait t'aider, tu comprends ce que je dis ?**

 **Je fis « oui » de la tête. Mais mon père continua de parler.**

 **\- Ce que vous avez fait pour Dimitri est exceptionnel. Mais** **s'il** **vous arrivait quelque chose, qui sera là quand il se réveillera ? Personne. On ne vous en veut pas d'avoir** **été téméraires** **. Même si Merlin sait à quel point j'aimerais vraiment être fâché contre vous, je ne peux pas ! Vous avez bien fait mais il est temps de vous reposer. Me suis-je bien fait entendre ?**

 **De nouveau, je balançai ma tête.**

 **\- On peut… Le voir ?**

 **\- Faites donc ça. Je dois parler à ta mère, Harry.**

 **Sans un mot de plus, Natasha et moi disparurent dans le couloir. Une fois devant la porte, je** **l'ouvris** **et la** **refermai** **assez fortement avant de revenir à pas de loup dans le couloir, Natasha à ma suite. Puis en silence, nous tendîmes l'oreille.**

 **\- Du vaudou ! s'exclama ma mère. C'est une magie puissante et on n'utilise pas ça à la légère ! Sur son propre fils !?**

 **\- Et sur quelqu'un d'autre, apparemment…**

 **\- Tu penses que… La mère de Dimitri ?**

 **\- On ne le saura pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas** **trouvée** **. Je vais y aller et** **s'il** **le faut, je défoncerai la porte des Romanov pour en savoir un peu plus.**

 **J'entendis le rire étouffé de ma mère.**

 **\- Tu pensais que ça serait quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que ça arrive à Harry… Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir son âge en ce moment même !**

 **\- Tu plaisantes!? Tu as eu ton quart d'heure de gloire avec ton sauvetage !**

 **\- Parles pour toi aussi.**

 **\- Il faut croire que c'est de famille de pénétrer la maison d'inconnus pour sauver des garçons en détresse.**

 **\- James…** **Sois** **prudent, veux-tu ?**

 **\- Je le** **serai** **. Et il faudra qu'on parle de la punition de ton fils.**

 **A ses mots, je faillis pousser un gémissement de douleur.**

 **\- Un nouveau balai ou un voyage à Disney ?**

 **\- Les deux, peut-être.**

 **Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et ce fut le moment que Natasha** **choisit** **pour rebrousser chemin. Je la suivis.**

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

 **Dimitri n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de toute la matinée. Entre-temps, ma mère était** **revenue** **dans la chambre pour le soigner des plaies qui s'étaient déjà** **rouvertes** **en m'expliquant ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il ne souffre pas.**

 **\- J'ai plongé ton ami dans un coma artificiel pour le moment. Mais je vais devoir le réveiller en fin de journée. Je ne peux pas user de ce sort sur un trop jeune garçon. Harry, si ça continue, il va avoir très mal. La magie noire n'a de contre-sort que lorsque l'on sait ce qui est utilisé. Je** **n'aurai** **pas de solution tant que je** **n'aurai** **pas les poupées ou le père de Dimitri, si tu dis** **vrai** **.**

 **Je croyais maman sur toute la ligne, même si je ne lui** **répondis** **à ce moment-là, mon regard fixant Dimitri qui était resté immobile dans mon lit. Natasha l'avait veillé avec moi jusqu'à ce que son père vienne la chercher. Elle n'eut même pas la force de protester mais** **réussit** **à faire promettre à ma mère de revenir demain. Charles aussi avait** **fini** **par montrer le bout de son nez et ma mère avait décidé de le déposer chez son ami Nikolaï.**

 **Par chance, Charles** **n'avait fait** **aucune scène.**

 **A présent, je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre avec Dimitri. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de le voir immobile comme ça. J'imaginais avec horreur que c'était comme ça, lorsque l'on était mort. Et je ne voulais absolument pas voir Dimitri mourir.**

 **.**

 **A suivre**

 **.**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Encore un peu de patience pour ceux qui boudent les retour en arrière u_u. N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	29. De toi à moi

Je suis en retard d'un jour….C'est une première non. Sincèrement navrée. Mais bon l'heure à laquelle je suis rentrée hier soir ne me permettez pas de poster u_u.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Les reviews et le chapitre toujours corrigé par **Titou Douh !**

 **Aussidagility :** Et encore plus de réponse dans celui qui arrive J J'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Maud :** Merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment !

 **Leniewolf :** Ravie de voir que je ne m'éloigne pas de l'original. Et en effet, on reste dans un cercle vicieux pour Harry mais ça m'aurait fait mal de changer sa nature ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur koeur !

 **Chochocolat :** C'est le dernier, je le promets ! Après ça on attaque les vrais problèmes haha ! C'est un éternellement recommencement ! Sauver ou être sauvé ! Merci pour le compliment j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Ewi :** Haha en effet je crois qu'il est bien vivant ! Oh hum. Je ne sais pas qui a parlé d'amour mais c'est mignon de voir que Dim et Harry ben ça vous plaît. Huhu j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **DE TOI A MOI**

« He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came. »

How to save a life. The Fray

.

.

 **\- Harry… Trésor, réveille-toi.**

 **Je** **marmonnai** **avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour me rendre compte que je m'étais affalé sur mon lit en tenant la main de Dimitri. Je la retirai et** **constatai** **que ma peau était moite de transpiration. Je la frottai sur mon pantalon avant de lever les yeux vers ma mère.**

 **\- Je me suis endormi ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange. Je dois soigner ton ami et je vais le réveiller pour qu'il mange. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtement.**

 **Je descendis de la chaise sans protester.**

 **\- Je** **pourrai** **dormir ici, ce soir ?**

 **Ma mère, qui avait commencé à pousser la couverture du corps de mon ami, se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un pâle sourire.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout le reste des vacances pour dormir.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras.**

 **Mes affaires sous le bras, je sortis et** **jetai** **un coup d'œil au salon. Il n'y avait personne, pas même Charles, et je me rendis compte que ce n'était que le début de soirée. Une fois dans la douche, je commençai à me dire que papa était** **parti** **depuis longtemps... Et la panique s'insinua en moi, bien trop rapidement.**

 **Je sortis de la salle de bain en trombe.**

 **\- Maman ! Maman !**

 **Ma mère n'avait pas bougé mais mes mots moururent sur mes lèvres quand je vis ce qu'il se passait.**

 **Dimitri était secoué de** **tremblements** **et ma mère s'employait à enfoncer une seringue dans son bras. Même si les sorciers avaient des potions efficaces, certaines méthodes non-** **mages** **étaient plus radicales.**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Deux minutes, Harry.**

 **J'avançai vers elle et une fois le contenu de la seringue versé dans le corps de Dimitri, ce dernier se calma et je vis** **toute** **l'étendue** **des dégâts sur son corps.**

 **\- J'avais tout soigné hier mais les marques sont** **réapparues** **… Harry, tu ne devrais pas voir ça.**

 **\- Je reste, dis-je fermement.**

 **Ma mère poussa un soupir mais décala la chaise.**

 **\- Aide-moi, alors.**

 **Je la rejoignis.**

 **\- On va le redresser et je vais préparer de la soupe avec une potion revigorante.**

 **\- Tu ne le soignes pas ?**

 **\- Je le fais. Il faut qu'il mange. Je ne peux pas le bourrer de** **potions** **si son estomac est vide. Je ne connais rien de ses antécédents médicaux, en plus de ça.**

 **\- Je pensais qu'un coup de baguette suffisait,** **bougonnai** **-je.**

 **\- Si seulement… Voilà, cale ton oreiller ici. Je reviens.**

 **Je la regardai sortir puis** **reportai** **mon attention sur Dimitri. Je le vis battre des paupières, faire une grimace étrange et enfin ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il fixa le plafond, puis tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction et son visage pris un air** **ahuri** **.**

 **\- Salut, la belle au bois dormant.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que… Harry ?**

 **\- Le seul et l'unique.**

 **J'essayai de faire un peu d'humour mais Dimitri n'était pas du tout réceptif. Je** **fronçai** **les sourcils.**

 **\- Dimitri…. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je…. Je ne rêve pas ?**

 **Il jeta des regards dans toute la pièce avant de revenir sur moi.**

 **\- Vous êtes** **venus** **, toi et Natasha ?**

 **\- Oui. Nous sommes venus parce qu'on n'avait aucune nouvelle ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici ? Ou au travail de ma maman ! Tu savais qu'elle était médicomage !**

 **Mon ton était colérique mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour faire taire la peur. Dimitri s'écrasa dans l'oreiller.**

 **\- J'ai eu peur…**

 **\- De quoi !? On t'aurait amené à la maison directement !**

 **Ce fut au tour de mon ami d'être furieux.**

 **\- Ne soit pas stupide, Potter ! Et** **s'il vous avait attaqués** **!? Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose contre vous !**

 **\- Mais tu as dit que ton père n'était pas violent !**

 **Dimitri écarquilla les yeux.**

 **\- Non ! Non, il ne l'est pas, mais il a dit des choses affreuses ! Il a dit que Durmstrang était une école de mauvaise graine et de sang impur. Quand je lui ai** **dit** **qui était ton père, il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre et m'a interdit d'en sortir. Je n'ai pas pu envoyer de hibou, je l'ai fait en sortant après ma punition et il s'est mis dans une rage folle ! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je salissais mon rang et mon sang. Que je faisais ami-ami avec des moins que rien qui** **s'intéressaient** **à un sport inutile ! Il voulait qu'on parte ! Qu'on déménage ! Il allait me retirer de Durmstrang alors… Alors j'ai paniqué.**

 **\- Dim'…**

 **\- Je lui ai** **dit** **que je voulais plus être avec lui et que j'allais retrouver ma mère ! Et il est devenu fou. Et j'avais tellement peur…**

 **Cette fois-ci, je voyais nettement les larmes couler de ses yeux. J'avais envie qu'il se taise et qu'on en parle plus mais il continua. C'était peut-être nécessaire mais ça me faisait mal.**

 **\- J'ai profité d'un moment** **où** **il était parti et je me suis enfui. Comme je n'avais pas de balai, j'ai marché pendant une journée entière. Ensuite, j'ai jeté un sort de confusion sur un conducteur d'engin étrange et je lui ai** **dit** **la ville** **où** **tu habitais. Et c'était loin. Et plus je le jetais, moins mon sort devenait efficace. Je n'avais pas d'argent alors j'ai trouvé le terrain vague. En journée, il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Puis les douleurs ont commencé à apparaître. C'était d'abord la faim et la soif mais comme si je n'avais rien mangé pendant des années ou rien bu... Mais j'ai résisté, j'ai… J'ai….**

 **Il se mit à sangloter et je me jetai sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.**

 **\- C'est bon ! Ça va aller !**

 **\- J'ai mal, Harry, pleura-t-il, ça me fait mal, tout mon corps.**

 **Je le serrai contre moi en essayant de dire les mêmes mots que me** **disait** **maman quand j'étais malade. Mais ce n'était pas un simple rhume. Dimitri s'accrocha à moi et je le berçai.**

 **\- On va trouver une solution…**

 **Au moment où je finissais ma phrase, ma mère entra et Dimitri s'écarta de moi. Il essuya son visage humide et je me** **poussai** **sur le coté.**

 **\- Bonsoir Dimitri. Je suis Lily, la maman d'Harry.**

 **Dimitri regarda ma mère avec de grands yeux et la bouche légèrement ouverte.**

 **\- Bon… B…**

 **\- Ne te force pas, trésor, redresse-toi un peu et bois ça. Fais attention, c'est chaud.**

 **Elle lui tendit un bol et il le prit des deux mains. Une fois son nez au dessus des effluves, nous entendîmes son ventre faire un bruit affreux.**

 **\- Pardon.**

 **Ma mère lui sourit.**

 **\- Pas de quoi. Bois et ça ira un peu mieux. Harry, tu devrais manger aussi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim.**

 **\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je t'ai** **fait** **des sandwichs, ils sont dans le salon.** **Vas** **en manger quelques uns, je dois parler à ton ami.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais, jeune homme !**

 **Je levai les yeux au ciel en laissant ma mère et Dimitri** **seuls** **. Dans la cuisine, il y avait effectivement des sandwiches soigneusement** **préparés** **. Mon estomac, que j'avais cru noué, décida alors de faire entendre sa voix et je** **m'emparai** **des mets rapidement.**

 **Tout en mangeant, je me rappelais que je n'avais pas tenu Louve et Nolan au courant. Je me rendis alors dans la chambre de mes parents pour y trouver le miroir sur le lit.**

 **\- Louve ?**

 **Un visage apparut immédiatement : celui, paniqué, de ma sœur de cœur.**

 **\- Oh, Harry ! Enfin, je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Tu sais que ton père** **a** **discuté avec Sirius ce matin ? J'ai essayé d'écouté ce qu'il disait. Apparemment, vous** **allez** **repousser votre** **venue** **.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé avec papa et maman.**

 **Louve fronça les sourcils, je voyais bien qu'elle était triste et fâchée en même temps.**

 **\- Je suis** **désolé** **, Lou'. Mais on a trouvé Dimitri et il ne va pas bien du tout. C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Papa et maman le savent et ils vont l'aider. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils restent.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ? Nolan ne cesse de me poser des questions.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire. Dès que j'en sais plus, je vous dis tout, promis !**

 **\- Harry… Tu te mets toujours dans des histoires pas possibles.**

 **Je lui adressai un petit sourire.**

 **\- J'y peux rien.**

 **\- C'est ça !**

 **\- Je te laisse, Louve, je vais voir comment il va.**

 **Louve me fit un signe de la main. Je laissai le miroir et** **retournai** **dans le salon en mangeant mon dernier sandwich avant de retourner dans ma chambre.**

 **Dimitri était debout au milieu de la pièce. Il portait un bas de pyjama m'appartenant et ma mère passait une pommade dans son dos. Il grimaçait et sifflait entre ses dents dès qu'elle posait ses doigts sur sa peau.**

 **\- C'est bientôt terminé.**

 **Je m'installai sur le lit pour voir qu'il y avait de serviettes** **tachées** **de sang. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas m'énerver.**

 **\- Papa n'est toujours pas rentré.**

 **\- Non, en effet, répondit ma mère sans lever les yeux de son travail.**

 **Dimitri, lui, s'attarda sur moi.**

 **-** **Où** **est-il ?**

 **\- Il est…**

 **Ma mère se redressa et essuya ses mains dans une serviette.**

 **\- Tu peux t'allonger de nouveau, Dimitri.**

 **Mon ami ne se fit pas prier et retourna vers mon lit, je me** **poussai** **pour le laisser se glisser sous la couverture.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

 **Je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il tenait malgré la douleur.**

 **\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu venais de deux grandes familles ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu connaissais le nom de la famille de ta mère ?**

 **Dimitri écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa dans le lit puis fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il rigola. Ma mère s'approcha de lui. Il riait toujours quand elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.**

 **\- C'est drôle, dit-il entre deux** **hoquets** **, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir une seule fois demandé.**

 **Il releva des yeux humides vers moi.**

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas… Des nom et prénom de ma mère.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as dit que tu te souvenais qu'elle avait essayé de…**

 **\- Je sais ! Je sais, mais… Et si ça n'était pas vrai ? Comment tu expliques que je ne me souvienne pas du propre nom de ma mère ?**

 **Je me** **tournai** **vers la mienne.**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **Ma mère secoua doucement la tête.**

 **\- Il peut y avoir plein de** **raisons** **. L'oubli du à un choc émotionnel, le fait que tu** **n'aies** **jamais demandé ou que ton père** **n'ait** **jamais trouvé nécessaire de t'en parler, ou…**

 **\- Ou quoi ?!**

 **\- Ou alors tu as** **subi** **l'effet d'un sort d'oubli ou de confusion.**

 **\- Son… Son père aurait pu faire ça ?**

 **Je regardais le torse de Dimitri couvert de** **coupures** **. Bien sûr que son père pouvait faire ça ! Dimitri se rallongea sans dire un mot de plus.**

 **Nous étions tous** **plongés** **dans le silence quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ma mère se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, sa baguette déjà** **sortie** **. Je me** **précipitai** **sur la mienne et me** **mit** **devant le lit.**

 **\- Harry, souffla Dimitri.**

 **\- Ne bougez pas.**

 **Ma mère ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Puis j'entendis un « James ».**

 **\- C'est mon père, dis-je heureux.**

 **Je me** **précipitai** **dans le salon pour tomber sur une vision d'horreur. Mon père avait une partie de ses vêtements** **déchirée** **et il saignait à la tempe.**

 **\- Papa ?!**

 **\- Salut, fiston.**

 **Je me** **jetai** **sur lui.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Pourquoi tu es blessé ?**

 **\- Longue histoire. Ton ami est encore ici ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Bien… Asseyez-vous. Lily, tu me soigneras après. Il faut que vous m'écoutiez.**

 **Ma mère me prit la main et je m'assis à coté d'elle.**

 **\- James…**

 **\- Je suis allé au domicile… Si on peut appeler ça un Domicile. La propriété des Romanov est un château, Lily. L'agent qui était avec moi ne s'était pas muni d'un mandat. Mais il n'en voyait pas la peine** **vu** **que c'était censé être une visite de courtoisie.**

 **\- Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.**

 **\- Papa ! le** **pressai** **-je.**

 **\- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Alexandreï Romanov était le seul résident et il venait de se faire attaquer. Puis nous avons aussi essuyé une attaque. Je pense que l'agresseur venait juste de commettre son… Meurtre.**

 **J'ouvris la bouche, choqué.**

 **\- Il faut que j'appelle Natasha !**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, des agents ont déjà** **été** **envoyés** **chez elle.**

 **\- Et nous ?!**

 **\- Nous allons aussi être** **protégés** **. Comme tu as envoyé des lettres avec notre adresse, il est fort probable qu'on soit** **visés** **.**

 **\- Je suis désolé !**

 **\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as très bien fait. Cet endroit est plus que protégé, ta mère et moi y avons personnellement veillé. Personne ne peut entrer ici, à présent.**

 **\- Donc on doit rester** **enfermés** **ici ?**

 **\- Pour Dimitri, c'est le mieux. Quelqu'un est venu chez les Romanov sûrement pour chercher la même information que nous et je pense savoir qui. Et peut-être qu'il a** **eu** **cette info. Je crois que ton ami est vraiment en danger.**

 **\- Et ce n'est pas le seul danger qu'il encoure, ajouta ma mère. Ses blessures ne se** **soigneront** **pas avec mes méthodes, James… Il me faut les poupées absolument. Cette magie** **a** **au moins le défaut de ne pas contrôler l'esprit mais il fait subir au corps de lourdes souffrances.** **S'il** **ne veut pas le tuer, il s'y prend très mal !**

 **J'ouvris la bouche en grand. On parlait de tuer Dimitri, de meurtre. Ce n'était pas possible.**

 **Je restai avec ma mère le temps qu'elle soigne mon père. Ce dernier expliqua brièvement qu'il avait du transplaner à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il avait donc ouvert les protections et devrait les refermer une fois** **soigné** **. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents tenaient à ce que ça soit si protégé mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. A présent, j'étais bien content qu'on possède ce genre de magie. Quand je fus sûr que papa était hors de danger, je revins dans ma chambre. Je me rendis** **près** **du lit de Dimitri et** **allumai** **la lampe de chevet avant de revenir éteindre la principale. Il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, je ramenai donc ma chaise de bureau vers le lit.**

 **\- Comment tu vas ?**

 **-** **Où** **était** **ton père ?**

 **\- Il était chez ton grand-père.**

 **\- Mon grand-père ? J'ai un grand-père ?**

 **\- Je crois. Dim', je suis** **allé** **voir ton registre de naissance. Ta mère, elle s'appelle Olga Romanov.**

 **Dimitri plissa les yeux.**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Écoute, mon père s'est fait attaquer en allant au château des Romanov. Ça n'a peut-être aucun lien mais je suis persuadé que si, et mon père aussi. Donc on va rester là, le temps que les hommes de la fédération fassent leur travail.**

 **\- Je… Reste ici ?**

 **Je fis « oui » de la tête avant de croiser mes bras sur le matelas et de me pencher vers lui.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Dimitri.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De gâcher tes vacances.**

 **\- Mes vacances ne sont pas gâchées, maintenant que je sais que tu es en sécurité. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas dormir qui va me guérir.**

 **Je relevai la tête pour voir le regard mauvais de Dimitri mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre sur le même ton.**

 **\- Non, en effet.**

 **Il y eut un lourd silence. Dimitri se tourna dos à moi en grognant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sanglotait.**

 **\- Ma mère… S'appelle Olga…**

 **Je** **grimpai** **sur le lit et** **m'allongeai** **à coté de lui. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.**

 **\- Oui,** **murmurai** **-je. Dors, maintenant.**

 **J'aurais voulu faire comme ma mère, passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, mais je me disais que ça serait mal** **pris** **par mon camarade. A la place, je** **restai** **allongé près de lui, attendant qu'il ferme les yeux et s'endorme, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. De l'autre coté de la porte, j'entendais mes parents discuter. Bercé par la respiration de Dimitri, je finis par fermer les yeux à mon tour. Je sentis à peine Lord s'enrouler près de moi.**

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 **24 juillet 1992**

 **Les grognements et râles de douleur de Dimitri furent la cause de mon réveil. Je me redressai pour voir qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes et que du rouge s'étalait sur la couette. Je me levai alors, bien décidé à appeler ma mère. Je** **constatai** **par la même occasion qu'il faisait nuit** **noire** **dehors.**

 **Puis un « POP » sonore** **retentit** **dans ma chambre. Je clignais bêtement des yeux** **face** **à la créature qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Immédiatement, je pris ma baguette qui se trouvait sur la chaise et la pointa vers l'elfe de maison inconnu. Lord se redressa et siffla rageusement.**

 **\- Tchachki est là pour le jeune maître ! Tchachki va réaliser le dernier souhait du maître. Tchachki va réunir sa famille ! C'est ce que le maître voulait !**

 **L'elfe avait de gros yeux globuleux et des oreilles longues et pendantes qui traînaient au sol. Son petit corps maigre était enroulé dans des pièces de draps grossièrement** **raccommodées** **.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que…**

 **Mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle courut dans ma direction et sauta sur le lit. Lord** **tendit** **le** **cou** **, la gueule grande ouverte mais l'elfe claqua des doigts et envoya mon serpent au sol.**

 **\- LORD !**

 **\- Tchachki ramène le jeune maître.**

 **\- Quoi !? Non !**

 **Elle attrapa le bras de Dimitri et je fis rapidement la même chose. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, le décor avait changé.**

 **La première chose que j'entendis fut le cri de douleur de Dimitri. La deuxième : un autre cri.**

 **Je me redressai pour comprendre que l'endroit** **où** **nous nous trouvions était un salon** **où** **mourrait un feu dans une cheminée. Il y avait des photos et au milieu, sur la table, trônaient des jouets** **d'enfant** **.**

 **Dimitri, qui s'était accroché à moi, s'écroula au sol et l'elfe poussa un petit cri paniqué.**

 **\- Jeune maître ?!**

 **\- Ne le touche pas !** **hurlai** **-je.**

 **L'elfe sursauta. Je** **tentai** **tant bien que mal de redresser mon ami.**

 **\- J'ai mal, Harry ! J'ai maaall !**

 **Je le** **crus** **parce que mes mains étaient couvertes de sang. Puis la lumière éclaira le couloir et enfin la pièce ou nous étions.**

 **\- Lève-toi ! Dim' ! Il faut qu'on sorte !**

 **\- … Peux pas…**

 **J'attrapai alors le bras maigre de l'elfe.**

 **\- Ramène-nous chez moi ! Maintenant !**

 **Les yeux de l'elfe se remplirent de larmes.**

 **\- Tchachki** **a** **fait ce qu'on lui demandait. Tchachki** **a** **ramené le jeune maître à sa famille.**

 **La colère et la peur s'emparèrent de moi. Je levai Dimitri contre moi de** **toutes** **mes force et** **avisai** **les sorties qui se** **présentaient** **devant nous. Mais c'était trop tard : un homme apparut. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas.**

 **Un homme qui n'était pas le père de Dimitri. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur moi, puis sur Dimitri et enfin sur l'elfe. Et à son regard de** **dégoût** **, je compris. Je compris ce qu'il était.**

 **Un non-mage.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…**

 **De nouveau, un cri** **retentit** **de là** **où** **l'homme venait,** **suivi** **d'un hurlement de la part de Dimitri.**

 **\- Har… Ha… Iih…**

 **\- Sors-nous d'ici ! Elfe, maintenant !**

 **\- Qui êtes vous !? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!**

 **Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre parce que Dimitri me** **serrait** **le bras tellement fort.**

 **\- Hans… Hans.**

 **L'homme se tourna.**

 **\- Olga !**

 **Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une femme venait d'apparaître. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient sur son visage mais ce nom... Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.**

 **Elle leva la tête et son visage humide de sueur se mua en stupeur.**

 **\- Non, souffla-t-elle avant de porter ses mains à sa gorge.**

 **\- FAIS LE SORTIR !**

 **\- Mais… bredouilla l'elfe.**

 **La femme tomba au sol et Dimitri se mit à trembler dans mes bras. De la bave sortait de sa bouche et je ne pouvais que regarder le spectacle avec horreur.**

 **Je vis alors quelque chose de bizarre autour de son cou. Comme si une corde invisible s'y enroulait. Je me tournai vers la femme qui venait elle aussi de tomber par terre.**

 **\- Sor…, tenta-t-elle de dire.**

 **Tout devint subitement clair. Le lien, les poupées.**

 **Sans attendre, je** **serrai** **fortement Dimitri contre moi et me** **concentrai** **le plus possible.**

 **\- Allez, allez,** **murmurai** **-je.**

 **Je** **fermai** **les yeux visualisant un endroit. Un seul en particulier. Quand je fus sûr que Dimitri allait mourir dans mes bras, je sentis le crochet du transplanage agripper mes tripes. Je** **crus** **un instant que j'allais vomir quand tout bougea autour de moi... Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la douleur que je ressentis une fois le paysage de nouveau visible.**

 **Mon cri se percuta dans le vide du terrain vague. Je lâchai Dimitri pour attraper ma jambe qui faisait un angle étrange.**

 **\- Non, non, non…. Oh par Yaga, Merlin et Morgane !**

 **Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je les** **essuyai** **rageusement. Je me** **traînai** **avec difficulté vers Dimitri qui était allongé au sol. Je le vis essayer de se redresser.**

 **Il n'avait plus l'air d'étouffer. Mais il saignait beaucoup trop.**

 **\- Dimitri ?**

 **Il se mit sur ses genoux et se tourna vers moi.**

 **\- Harry ! Harry, ta jambe !**

 **\- Ouai… C'est moche. Mais tu ne t'es pas vu !**

 **Il tenta de sourire mais échoua proprement.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

 **\- J'ai essayé de transplaner. Je crois qu'on est là** **où** **tu te cachais.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas chez toi ? Oublie ma question…**

 **Dimitri essaya de me relever. Il passa mon bras autour de ses épaules et le sien contre mon dos.**

 **\- Sortons d'ici, dit-il.**

 **Je fis oui de la tête.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas cru..., fit une voix sortant de nulle part.**

 **Dimitri cessa de bouger. A travers les ombres des machines de construction se détacha une silhouette.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas cru que ce stupide Alexandreï ferait une telle erreur. Mais peut-être était-ce là les regrets d'un vieux fou d'avoir abandonné sa** **traîtresse** **de fille.**

 **\- Père, murmura Dimitri.**

 **L'homme avait un visage** **fou** **. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans** **tous** **les sens et ses vêtements faisaient négligé, comme s'il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis des jours. C'était peut-être le cas.**

 **\- Mais je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Je ne te chasserai pas de la maison aussi cruellement, Dimitri. Tu as été un mauvais garçon mais je peux encore te pardonner. Tu es mon fils, la chair de ma chair et je ne te laisserai pas filer. De plus… Tu as besoin de moi pour guérir.**

 **Il tata le chandail qu'il portait pour en sortir une poupée aux mèches noires dont le corps de chiffon était découpé un peu partout, laissant sortir le coton qui la rembourrait.**

 **\- Vous,** **sifflai** **-je. Comment osez-vous !**

 **\- Père…**

 **\- Tu aurais du rentrer à la maison, mais tu t'es entêté ! Stupide petit ingrat ! Lorsque j'en aurais** **fini** **avec toi, tu marcheras enfin droit.**

 **\- Ne l'approchez pas !** **criai** **-je.**

 **\- Ô** **te** **-toi de mon chemin. Tu n'es que de la vermine et tu salis mon fils !**

 **\- C'est vous la vermine ! Vous ne le ramènerez pas !**

 **Au moment ou je** **resserrai** **ma poigne autour du corps de Dimitri, son père** **partit** **dans un rire tonitruant avant de sortir sa baguette. Je** **pointai** **vivement la mienne dans sa direction mais son sort fut jeté plus vite.**

 **\- EXPLUSO !**

 **Je me sentis projeté au sol et la douleur de ma jambe cingla dans tout mon corps. Je me mordis méchamment la langue en retombant au sol et le goût du sang** **emplit** **immédiatement ma bouche.**

 **\- NON ! Non, Père ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !**

 **Je me** **redressai** **pour voir mon ami claudiquer dans la direction de son père.**

 **\- Dim'…**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi !? Tu as perdu le droit de donner ton avis ! Je vais m'occuper de ce sale sang impur et tu n'entendras plus parler de lui !**

 **\- Non ! Non, je vais vous suivre ! Je vais vous suivre et je ne** **poserai** **plus de question, plus jamais mais je vous en supplie ! Ne le tuez pas !**

 **Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres d'Igor Aristov. Il attrapa le bras de son fils qui gémit de douleur. De mon coté,** **j'essayai** **de me relever.**

 **\- Oh, je ne vais pas le tuer. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne te** **coure** **plus après. Je vais effacer de sa mémoire toute trace de toi. Tu n'existeras plus pour lui et j'en** **ferai** **de même pour toi. Ce que j'aurais du faire dès le début, en y réfléchissant bien, de la même façon que j'ai supprimé ta mère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dimitri, je** **réglerai** **cela aussi.**

 **\- Quoi ? souffla Dimitri.**

 **Je vis ses lèvres trembler et son visage se décomposer. Puis il commença à s'agiter.**

 **\- Ne faites pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça, pitié ! Ne lui effacez pas la mémoire ! Père !**

 **Mais Igor n'écoutait pas son fils qui s'agitait contre lui. Griffant sa main, tentant de donner des coups de pieds. A la place, il pointa sa baguette sur moi. La mienne s'étant échappé de ma main, je ne pouvais plus me soustraire au sort.**

 **Alors je** **fermai** **les yeux.**

 **Oublier. Je ne voulais pas oublier. Je ne voulais pas laisser Dimitri seul. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie.**

 **\- OBLI…**

 **\- Sadi…**

 **La brûlure qui suivit le sort que je venais de prononcer me tétanisa. Je sentis toute ma main droite prendre feu et j'étais presque sûr qu'en me réveillant, elle ne serait plus là. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'au loin, je pouvais entendre les cris de** **rage** **d'Igor...**

 **Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **27 juillet 1992**

 **Quelque chose serrait ma main avec force. Tellement fort que c'en était douloureux. Je** **grognai** **et tentai de me dégager mais la poigne se** **resserra** **.**

 **Ma bouche était** **pâteuse** **mais malgré tout, je réussis à prononcer un seul mot.**

 **\- Mal…**

 **-** **Où** **ça !? fit une voix paniquée.**

 **\- Ma main,** **murmurai** **-je.**

 **\- Oh… OH !**

 **Soudain, ma main fut de nouveau libre. Et** **j'osai** **enfin ouvrir les yeux. Au dessus de mon visage se présenta celui, baigné de** **larmes** **, de Natasha.**

 **\- Tu es réveillé ! Tu es réveillé ! Oh, Harry !**

 **Et elle se jeta sur moi. A ce moment là, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas à l'endroit** **où** **je devais être. J'étais dans un lit, dans une pièce** **aux murs blancs** **. Avec Natasha. Je me redressai rapidement malgré le poids de mon amie affalée sur moi.**

 **\- Natasha ! Dimitri !?**

 **\- Je suis là, fit une autre voix.**

 **Natasha se détacha de moi et je** **pus** **voir que dans le lit voisin au mien se trouvait Dimitri. Il ne reflétait aucune expression mais je voyais à la lumière du jour ses joues creuses et ses cernes.**

 **\- Tu… Qu'est ce que… Tu vas bien ?**

 **Il était assis sur son lit et je pouvais voir des cartes de jeux** **éparpillées** **un peu partout.**

 **\- Mieux que toi.**

 **Et il m'adressa un sourire suffisant.**

 **\- Oh, la ferme vous deux ! Regardez-vous, aucun de vous ne peut se vanter de s'en être** **sorti** **comme des chefs ! Tu peux remercier ta mère, Harry, et Louve !**

 **\- Louve ? Je ne comprends pas… Que s'est-il passé ? Ton père…**

 **\- … Est en prison.**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux. Mais avant que je ne puisse poser d'autres** **questions** **, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur ma mère.**

 **\- Merlin soit béni ! Tu es réveillé.**

 **\- Maman…**

 **Elle se précipita sur moi, baguette en main, et j'eus droit à un check-up complet. Puis a une litanie de** **remontrances** **. Et enfin un** **câlin** **et des baisers qui** **durèrent** **un temps fou mais je ne m'en** **plaignis** **pas.**

 **Mon père et mon frère vinrent aussi et j'étais presque sûr qu'** **ils n'allaient** **jamais repartir ni jamais me lâcher, sans que je comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne me dit rien et quand je posai la question, on ne me répondit pas,** **prétextant** **que je devais me reposer.**

 **Pas une seule fois Dimitri n'avait pipé mot**

 **A la fin de la journée, ma mère revint pour me dire que je devais encore passer la nuit ici. Elle m'embrassa et fit de même pour mon ami qui se laissa faire.**

 **Puis il se détourna de moi.**

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

 **Je** **n'arrivai** **pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je** **ressassai** **tout ce qui s'était passé et le fait que Dimitri ne m'adresse pas la parole me mettait en rogne. Furieux, je me** **redressai** **complètement et me** **levai** **de mon lit.**

 **Si je** **restai ici, j'allai étouffer** **.**

 **-** **Où** **est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **Je me figeai. Dimitri n'avait pas bougé mais sa voix s'était** **élevée** **, très claire.**

 **\- Tu ne dors pas.**

 **\- Toi non plus.**

 **\- Et tu m'adresses la parole.**

 **Dimitri ne répondit rien. Alors je décidai de sortir pour de bon.**

 **-** **Reste** **!**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **J'entendis le frottement des draps et me** **tournai** **alors. Mon ami était descendu de son lit et il se tenait debout devant moi.** **J'allumai** **alors la lumière pour tomber sur son visage déformé par la colère.**

 **\- Tu es fâché contre moi ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **Je me** **renfrognai** **.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé !**

 **\- Tu as faillis mourir ! cria Dimitri.**

 **J'ouvris la bouche,** **estomaqué** **.**

 **\- Pas du tout…**

 **Dimitri fit un pas brusque en ma direction.**

 **\- Si ! Tu as faillis mourir en lançant ton sort, Harry ! Toutes les fois** **où** **tu l'utilisais, tu n'as jamais dit ce que ça te faisait !**

 **Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot.**

 **\- Tu parles du sort « sadi » ?**

 **\- Oui, je parle de celui-là ! Il t'a brûlé et oh, bon sang !**

 **Je savais que le sort brûlait mais ça n'était jamais terrible, juste désagréable.**

 **-Tu as jeté ce sort sur une baguette… Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de pouvoir il faut pour la détruire !? La baguette de mon père a** **disparu** **entres ses doigts et toi… Ton bras a pris feu !** **S'il** **n'y avait pas eu le bracelet…**

 **Dimitri secoua la tête et frotta ses yeux avec son avant bras.**

 **\- Si tu n'avais pas eu ton bracelet, c'est toi tout entier qui aurais brûlé ! Tu as** **failli** **mourir pour moi…**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas mort !**

 **\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours, sanglota Dimitri. Ton père** **a** **tellement frappé le mien, il y avait tellement de sang et toi… Toi tu ne te réveillais pas et c'était à cause de moi.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !? Ce n'était pas de ta faute !**

 **\- Il allait juste effacer ta mémoire… Tu pouvais sûrement le laisser faire.**

 **Cette fois-ci, le rouge me monta aux joues.**

 **\- Ne sois pas stupide, Dimitri ! Je n'allais pas te laisser disparaître ! Je n'allais pas le laisser m'effacer la mémoire ! Je n'ai aucune envie de t'oublier ! Si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me battre et de donner ma vie…**

 **\- Mais écoute toi parler ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu serais mort, par ma faute !** **Qu'auraient** **pensé tes parents de moi ! Et Natasha ! Je n'étais pas en danger !**

 **Dimitri pleurait franchement.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas en danger… Tu étais à deux doigts de mourir et… C'était ta mère dans la maison.**

 **\- Je sais,** **gémit** **Dimitri.**

 **\- Cet homme était dangereux et j'aurais tout fait pour te libérer ! C'est ce que font les amis ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je me suis retrouvé blessé, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'es absolument pas responsable ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !**

Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Son cri s'était répercuté avec tellement de force dans sa tête qu'Harry avait été sorti des pensées du livre d'un coup sec.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas la faute de Dimitri.

Ce n'était pas non plus la sienne. Pour Sirius, pour ses parents, pour tout ceux qu'il avait perdus. Pour tout ceux qu'il avait retrouvés.

Ce n'était pas lui le coupable.

\- Harry ?

Harry tourna la tête brusquement. Dimitri s'était levé mais avait cessé de bouger et son visage était livide.

\- Tu pleures, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

Il porta sa main à sa joue et constata qu'effectivement, il pleurait.

\- Tu n'as jamais pleuré…

Dimitri s'approcha de nouveau et Harry s'assit au bord du lit. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux puis fixa son ami.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Désolé ? De quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé que par ma faute, tu te sois cru responsable de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je suis désolé que mon envie de t'aider t'ait mis dans une position où tu pouvais juste t'en vouloir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir compris.

Dimitri secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as dit la même chose. Tu me l'as déjà dit l'année dernière. Tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé, et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Parce que tu avais raison, au final. Quand tu t'es réveillé sans te souvenir de qui j'étais, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas supporté ta mort mais je n'aurais pas supporté que tu m'oublies.

Harry se leva pour arriver à hauteur de Dimitri.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu veux que je te le raconte ?

\- Je le veux oui, et… J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes moi, après.

Dimitri avait l'air de vraiment débattre intérieurement. Puis il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Mon père… Mon père voulait un nom. Une descendance qui ne ferait pas tâche. Alors il est allé se présenter à la seule famille qu'il pensait digne de lui.

\- Les Romanov.

\- Exact. Seulement, c'était une famille sur le déclin. Littéralement. Et la seule héritière était ma mère. Seulement… Seulement c'était une cracmol. Elle était née sans magie. Je suppose que mon grand-père a vu cette union comme une aubaine. Il n'était plus en capacité d'enfanter, alors il a caché la vérité à mon père. C'est cet elfe, tu l'as vu. C'est lui qui faisait de la magie à la place de ma mère pour faire illusion.

\- Comment… Comment ton père n'a pu rien voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que je suis né et que par chance, je pouvais faire de la magie, c'est arrivé à mes trois ans. Mais mon grand-père a voulu me récupérer. Il avait enfin un héritier digne de lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment ma mère était enceinte de nouveau.

\- Mais ton père a refusé.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a refusé ! Alors mon grand-père lui a avoué que ma mère n'était pas une sorcière. Et à partir de là, tout s'est effondré. Ma mère ne m'a pas tout raconté mais je devine l'enfer qu'elle a vécu. Jusqu'à ce que mon père n'en puisse plus et qu'il commette l'irréparable : il a tenté d'étrangler ma mère.

\- Quoi ? Alors… Le souvenir…

\- J'ai assisté à la scène, Harry, je l'ai vu étrangler ma mère. Elle a essayé de s'enfuir. Elle voulait partir avec moi. Mais mon père lui a dit que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il la tuerait. Alors elle s'est enfuie, seule. Et…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en vouloir…

\- Ton père t'a effacé la mémoire. Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta mère ! Elle pensait sûrement protéger son enfant.

Dimitri sourit.

\- Bien sur. C'est évident. Elle pensait aussi venir me récupérer. Mais mon père a fabriqué quelque chose. Quelque chose qui nous empêcherait, ma mère et moi, de nous approcher. Quelque chose qui nous tuerait si on se retrouvait ensemble. Et c'est ce qui a failli arriver. Si tu n'avais pas été là après que l'elfe nous ait emmenés chez elle, on serait mort tous les deux. Parce que le mari de ma mère n'était pas un sorcier. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévenir qui que ce soit.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on nous a retrouvés ?

\- C'est Louve, en se servant du badge que tu as pris chez moi. Mon père était fou de rage de voir sa baguette partir en fumée. Il a voulu te frapper mais ton bras s'est mis à brûler. Alors tes parents sont arrivés, avec deux membres du Ministère. Ton bras… Harry, c'était horrible.

Harry le crut.

\- Tu t'es mis à prendre feu et je ne savais plus quoi faire ! J'avais beau lancer « _aguamenti_ » sur ton bras avec ta baguette, ça ne marchait pas ! Ton sort est un sort de magie noire et jusqu'à présent, tu l'as utilisé de façon mineure mais là… Si ta mère n'était pas arrivée à temps, si tu n'avais pas eu ce bracelet, Harry…Tu serais mort devant moi. Et je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Toute cette histoire, c'est ta mère qui te l'a racontée ?

\- Oui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Où était ta mère durant tout ce temps ?

\- Elle s'est retirée du monde magique. Elle a accouché dans un hôpital non-mage en Ukraine. Ma sœur… Ma sœur n'a pas de pouvoirs non plus. Elle a fini par épouser un non-mage sans jamais rien lui dire de sa vie d'avant.

\- Mais elle a du lui dire !

Dimitri fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Quand je me suis enfui, mon père a pensé que je m'étais réfugié chez mon grand-père. Durant le procès, j'ai découvert que mon grand-père n'a jamais avoué où était ma mère, même s'il savait où elle vivait. Il n'a jamais vendu la mèche sous la torture que lui a infligée mon père. Avant de mourir, il voulait sûrement bien faire en nous réunissant, moi et ma mère, et en confiant cette tâche à son elfe. Au final, mon père a été accusé de meurtre. Ma mère, étant la dernière héritière des Romanov, a réussi à faire pression sur la délégation pour que l'histoire ne s'ébruite pas. Je ne suis pas un Romanov. J'ai gardé le nom de mon père pour que ça ne paraisse pas étrange. Mais je le déteste. Je déteste ce qu'il m'a fait, je déteste ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. Je le déteste pour m'avoir privé d'une vie qui aurait pu être meilleure. Je déteste ce qu'il a fait de moi.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais la douleur de Dimitri, il la comprenait en partie. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute. Jamais dit à personne... Mais quand les nuits étaient trop dures chez les Dursley, Harry avait maudit sa mère. Il avait maudit sa famille et ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Et cette colère s'était mêlée à l'immense tristesse d'être seul et rejeté.

\- Elle a tout de suite voulu me récupérer. Elle le pouvait mais je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas comment lui parler, comment agir avec elle. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ni comment me comporter. Et toi… Tu as voulu rester. Tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour rester en Russie. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard, Natasha m'en a parlé parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Elle m'a dit que tu avais essayé de convaincre tes parents de m'adopter, de venir vivre avec toi. Je suppose que c'était durant cette conversation qui a eu lieu avant ton départ en Angleterre. Tu la liras. Je n'ai jamais su ce que ton père t'as dit mais l'année dernière, tu m'as avoué t'être pris le pire des savons de toute ta vie.

Dimitri rigola doucement.

\- Tu es parti finalement. Et j'ai passé le pire mois d'août et le plus merveilleux en même temps. J'avais une chambre, j'avais une sœur. Mais tout n'était pas rose. Ma venue n'a pas amené la joie et le soleil.

\- Le mari de ta mère ?

\- Exact. Il n'a jamais compris ce qui s'était passé. Alors quand ma mère lui a demandé s'il préférait oublier cette histoire… Il a dit oui. En dépit du fait qu'il avait élevé Héléna, en dépit de son amour pour ma mère. Il a préférait choisir d'oublier tout un pan de sa vie. Et c'était parce que je revenais dans la vie de ma mère.

Harry serra les lèvres, furieux.

\- Et bien c'est un idiot ! S'emporta le brun, C'est qu'il ne devait pas suffisamment aimer ta mère ! Ou qu'il ne la méritait pas !

\- Tu vois, tu recommences. Ça aussi, tu me l'as dit. Oui, c'était un idiot. Un idiot à qui on avait menti durant des années. Tu imagines connaître une personne... La femme de ta vie. Tu as prévu de mourir à ses cotés et d'élever son enfant même s'il n'est pas de toi et du jour au lendemain, tu apprends autre chose. Tu apprends que cette femme avait déjà un fils, qui est un sorcier, que son ancien mari est un homme dangereux. Et tu dois vivre avec ça, tu dois l'accepter. Ma mère a passé des mois et des mois à se plier en quatre pour moi. Et je me sentais tellement coupable... J'étais responsable de son malheur et elle continuait à me sourire à me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses. À ignorer les questions de ma sœur quand elle demandait où était son père. Alors… J'ai essayé de faire des efforts à mon tour. J'ai essayé de remplacer ce père, d'être ce qu'il fallait être pour ma sœur et… Je me suis senti utile, Harry. Ils nous a fallu du temps pour en parler. Mais on l'a fait et ma mère me disait que si c'était à refaire, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Que toutes les années qu'elle avait vécues sans moi avait été une véritable torture. Je me sentais aimé et important ! Et tout ça, c'était grâce à toi et Natasha !

Dimitri leva enfin la tête, durant tout son monologue il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le sol. Mais quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry, il sursauta presque.

Son ami le regardait avec une telle détermination et quelque chose d'autre… De la peine aussi.

\- Harry ?

\- Je vais chercher Natasha.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je ne le fais pas… Les choses n'iront pas mieux pour moi. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais juste avoir l'impression d'être un traître.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit sans attendre, laissant Dimitri dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

.

A suivre

.

 **Voilà, voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Encore désolée pour le retard mais c'est aussi comme ça que ce cloture le passé d'Harry. Si vous avez des choses à partager, laissez une review. A lundi prochain les agneaux !**


	30. Des histoires à raconter

Oh hello vous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ze vais super ! Parce que Titou Douh (votre gracieuse correctrice) et moi-même. Avons toujours une dizaine de chapitre d'avance. A l'heure ou je vous parle je vais mettre le point final aux chapitres parlant de la seconde épreuve du tournoi (vue que ce n'est un secret pour personne). Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle parce que ça veut dire que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Du coup j'arrête de perdre du temps avec un texte que personne lis (XD).

Maud : Il était temps haha ! C'est pas les plus grandes révélations mais c'est déjà ça !

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

Chochocolat : Hahaha quand y'en a plus bah y'en a encore. Mais cette fois-ci c'est bel et biens finis les retours en arrière. Du coup on attaque le super présent. Je suis contente que cette énième péripétie t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur koeur !

Leniewolf : Hahaha merci beaucoup héhé ! C'est tout à fait ça. Dimitri est plus ou moins un Harry ou Severus ou même un Sirius (vu qu'il s'est enfui). Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

LaFinDuDébutOuLeDébutDeLaFin : Hahahahah

Aussidagility : Pardon o_o.

Vualà les agneaux je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture !

.

 **DES HISTOIRES A RACONTER**

 _«_ _Et si, plus tard_ _  
On voulait connaître mes histoires  
Combien vaudront, vraiment la peine d'être racontées?  
Même si, ce soir  
J'suis touché parce qu'il est tard  
Demain j'aurais, sûrement déjà tout oublié »_

Des histoires à raconter. Casseurs Flowteurs

.

.

.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, elle sera longue. Elle n'aura probablement aucun sens pour vous et vous aurez sûrement des tas de questions mais j'aimerais que vous l'écoutiez jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais aussi vous dire avant de commencer que même si j'ai replongé dans mes souvenirs pour savoir complètement qui vous êtes, je ne mens pas quand je vous dis que je sais que ce que je ressens pour vous est vrai.

« Cette histoire… Elle commence au 4, Privet Drive… »

 **OoooooOoooooO**

Natasha observait Harry.

Il avait posé ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était ce qu'il faisait quand il avait passé une nuit sans dormir. C'est ce qu'il faisait quand il était fatigué et que ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à suivre. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Ça l'aidait juste à mieux se concentrer.

« Mais je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, je me sens juste…Mieux avec. »

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois.

Natasha observait Harry. Elle observait son meilleur ami, son frère.

Harry avait toujours été avec elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de six ans. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Leur première dispute, leur première école buissonnière. Leur premier baiser, suivi par des crachats et un fou rire qu'ils leurs avaient fait mal au ventre.

Harry était son meilleur ami. Son confident. Celui à qui elle disait tout et en échange, Harry lui disait tout.

Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Et c'était une chose dont elle était sûre et certaine.

Son père lui hurlant qu'il était totalement inconscient de transplaner à onze ans, son envie de vouloir faire adopter Dimitri par ses parents, chaque dispute avec son cousin Nolan... Même la folie de Louve de lui percer les oreilles après avoir assisté par hypnose à la mort de ses parents ! Harry lui avait tout dit.

C'était pour cette seule et unique raison que Natasha avait cru Harry : parce que jamais son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais inventé une telle histoire. Jamais il ne lui aurait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Elle l'avait cru immédiatement.

Les gens pouvaient bien penser qu'elle était idiote ou simple d'esprit. Harry ne l'avait jamais jugée, il ne s'était jamais moqué, il l'avait toujours soutenue. Alors il était évident que c'était à son tour de le faire. A son tour de croire cette histoire de passé ou futur alternatif.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle était une sorcière et elle avait suivi assez de cours sur l'ouverture sur la magie pour savoir que ce qui était arrivé à Harry était possible.

Elle avait suffisamment observé Harry pour voir que rien n'était diffèrent entre cet Harry là et son meilleur ami.

Elle comprenait et acceptait toute cette histoire de retour dans le temps, de mage noir dangereux qui assassinait les parents.

La seule chose qui la chiffonnait en réalité était le temps. Le temps qu'Harry avait mis à se décider à tout leur dire. Le temps qu'il avait mis à peser le pour et le contre, se demandant si c'était nécessaire de leur dire la vérité.

Natasha en voulait à Harry de ne pas tout lui avoir avoué d'un coup. Dès le début. Parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle aurait compris. Et elle était aussi déçue par ses propres pensées d'en vouloir à Harry. Parce qu'une histoire comme ça, elle devait comprendre qu'on ne la racontait pas facilement.

Alors elle observait Harry.

Il avait ses lunettes posées sur son nez, comme elles pouvaient l'être quand il était fatigué. Il portait les boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent offertes par Louve, parce qu'il portait toujours ce qu'elle lui offrait. Comme d'habitude, le bouton de son col n'était jamais attaché. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient négligés et comme d'habitude, il tapotait silencieusement le bois de la table avec ses doigts.

Harry était Harry.

Et il lui avait raconté la vérité.

Alors elle essaya d'imaginer ce qui la terrorisait, au final.

Un Harry qui n'avait jamais vécu en Angleterre. Un Harry qui n'avait pas eu de parents, ni de frère. Un monde où elle ne serait pas allée chez James et Lily Potter pour jouer avec Harry et Charles. Un monde où elle entrait à Durmstrang seule. Un monde où personne ne devenait ami avec Dimitri. Personne ne prenait sa défense. Un monde où elle aurait sûrement abandonné l'école.

Elle imagina ce Harry. Grandissant dans un placard – ce qui avait horrifié Dimitri – recevant sa lettre pour Poudlard. Un Harry qui avait d'autres amis, d'autres préoccupations que de savoir quel match il gagnerait cette année. Un Harry qui frôlait la mort et qui voyait Sirius mourir.

Un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu accepter. Parce que la définition du sacrifice chez Harry n'avait pas de limite. Parce que cette histoire était bien trop détaillée pour être juste une histoire qu'on raconte au coin du feu.

Harry n'avait parlé que de cette autre vie. Seul Dimitri avait posé des questions. Natasha n'avait pas de question. Elle attendait juste qu'Harry lui dise tout. Il le ferait.

Parce qu'elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la fin.

Elle observa Harry et ses doigts qui tapotaient la table. Alors elle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, d'abord surpris. Il lui offrit un doux sourire.

Et elle sut. Elle sut qu'il n'avait pas changé. C'était juste le monde qui avait changé.

\- Tu n'es pas attentive, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Tu m'expliqueras mieux tout à l'heure.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux mais souriait toujours. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main.

\- Si tel est mon devoir.

Un « chut » de la part de Mirja les fit pouffer de rire.

Tout était normal. Ce n'était juste qu'une histoire de plus dans le monde compliqué d'Harry Potter.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Ororo Antera et les trois instructeurs avaient réuni tous les élèves qui débutaient leur quatrième année dans la salle principale.

Harry, qui n'avait pas lu le reste de ses journaux, se demandait vaguement si c'était comme ça que ça se passait en temps normal. Le regard interrogateur que s'étaient échangé Natasha et Dimitri lui avait confirmé que non.

Il essayait encore de se convaincre que ce n'était pas lié à la Coupe. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça parce que l'année qui y participait était celle de Viktor Krum : les épreuves de la coupe étaient trop dangereuses pour eux.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par la directrice qui prit enfin la parole.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce soir, vous avez droit à un petit traitement de faveur. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, cela dit. Cette quatrième année est bien plus importante que vous ne le pensez. Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter tous ceux qui ont trouvé la force de revenir entre nos murs. Je sais à quel point l'enseignement de Durmstrang peut être difficile, voir insurmontable, et c'est toujours avec joie que je compte le nombre d'élèves restant. Ceux qui ont su se battre, ceux qui ont su apprendre et comprendre. Ceux qui ont le mental qu'il faut pour poursuivre cette aventure. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous féliciter encore plus. Après tout, vous avez travaillé dur pour être ici et cette année en sera l'ultime preuve. Elle décidera si oui ou non vous avez définitivement votre place parmi nous. Je vais donc vous exposer le déroulement de cette année.

La directrice marcha sur l'estrade en observant tous les élèves avant de reprendre.

\- Durant les trois premières semaines de Septembre, vous ne serez plus des groupes : vous serez tous logés à la même enseigne. Ainsi, le feu sera pour toute votre tour. Vous serez dispensés de cours, de vos obligations et de vos tâches quotidiennes. Vous pouvez voir ça comme des vacances prolongées, ou bien…Vous pourriez mettre ce temps à profit pour améliorer vos compétences. Je vous invite solennellement à choisir cette deuxième option. Parce que durant la dernière semaine de Septembre et la première semaine d'Octobre, vous participerez à vos plus longues épreuves. Vous serez notés, jugés, testés sur vos acquis, vos compétences, votre volonté. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Il n'y aura pas de sauvetage de dernière minute. Vous ne pourrez pas débuter cette année en étant la risée de cette école. J'attends de vous un travail exemplaire. Pour ceux qui ont assisté à des cours améliorés, chaque épreuve sera du niveau de vos études. Vous pouvez choisir d'être en compétition ou vous soutenir mutuellement. Il n'y a pas d'obligation concernant la façon dont vous organiserez votre temps de travail ou de repos. Vous êtes libres, à vous de nous prouver que vous êtes capables de vous prendre en main. Dans cette optique, toutes vos salles de classes sont mises à disposition. Si vous en faites la demande aux professeurs, ces derniers peuvent vous ouvrir les portes de la réserve ou de la serre pour que vous puissiez revoir vos cours sur les potions, et je vous encourage vivement à le faire. Si vous désirez vous entraîner à des entreprises plus musclées, les portes de l'école restent ouvertes et l'extérieur peut être un très bon terrain d'entraînement. Je finirai cette diatribe en vous souhaitant à tous bon courage et bonne chance. »

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Krum ! Hey, Krum !

Le joueur de Quidditch se tourna vers le trio qui s'avançait rapidement vers lui, avec Natasha en tête.

\- Vassili, Potter et…

Dimitri grogna.

\- Aristov.

Krum haussa des épaules.

\- Si c'est pour un entraînement de Quidditch, je ne serais pas disponible.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Qu'est ce que tu sais des examens de quatrième année ?

Les sourcils noirs de Krum se levèrent en signe de compréhension.

\- Oh, dit-il. J'avais oublié que vous n'étiez qu'en quatrième année.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, cherchant sûrement ses mots.

\- C'est un peu le cimetière.

\- Le cimetière !? s'égosilla Natasha.

\- Oui. Les examens de mi-parcours, parce que c'est la moitié du cursus. C'est aussi une véritable hécatombe pour la plupart des groupes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Dimitri.

\- Et bien, lorsque je suis entré à Durmstrang, mon groupe était composé de vingt-huit élèves. Durant les trois premières années, cinq ont abandonné en cours de route. Et à la fin de la quatrième année, nous n'étions plus que seize. C'est pour ça que Durmstrang est une petite école.

\- Mais c'est plus de la moitié !

Krum fit la moue.

\- C'est le premier vrai examen que vous allez passer. Si vous avez bien travaillé, vous trouverez ça amusant.

Il fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna.

\- Amusant… Il pense que ça va être amusant ! Je vais me faire expulser ! fit Natasha.

\- Ne soit pas stupide, l'admonesta Dimitri.

\- Dimitri a raison 'Cha. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on loupe ça.

Harry tentait de rassurer son amie mais il ne payait pas de mine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à passer des examens dès son retour. A présent, il comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de la directrice. Peut-être avait-elle essayé de le dissuader de revenir maintenant ? Mais Harry se sentait capable de réussir, et il _allait_ réussir. C'était le meilleur moment pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Du coup, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de premier ?

\- Tous logés à la même enseigne, tu as entendu.

Harry grommela pour la forme. Même s'il sentait l'épuisement d'une future session d'études venir, il aurait bien aimé un peu d'action pour débuter l'année.

Ils discutèrent encore des paroles de Krum sur le chemin qui les menait à la tour et tombèrent sur Anouk. Le groupe des ours ayant remporté l'épreuve de fin d'année, ils étaient de nouveau au rez-de chaussée.

\- Quelle chance tu as d'être encore un seul morceau, Potter ! Si c'est chacun pour soi, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me languis de t'affronter...

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approché de lui de manière féline et avait posé ses doigts sur le col d'Harry. Le brun était totalement figé, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

\- Hum, Jernakov…

\- Regarde-toi, tu es tellement chou !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle posa un baiser sur son nez et partit en rigolant.

Une autre personne riait. Harry fusilla Natasha du regard qui pouffait dans un coin.

\- Oh, Harry, dit-elle entre deux hoquets, tu es tellement chou !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, au juste !?

Dimitri avait baissé la tête et caché son visage dans sa main.

\- Allez-vous faire voir !

Harry se mit à grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois en haut, il trouva tous les autres élèves rassemblés devant la cheminée qui aurait du être condamnée.

\- Tiens, Potter, fit Andreï, c'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Oh, ne le titille pas, il vient de tomber sur la future madame Potter.

Mirja claqua des doigts.

\- Jernakov a encore fait des siennes !

\- Je vois que vous avez tous décidé de me laisser dans le flou le plus total.

\- Pourtant c'est toi qui lui as fait des compliments en premier. Tu bafouillais, c'était tellement drôle !

\- J'ai fait quoi ?

Harry se tourna vers Dimitri et Natasha et tout d'un coup, ces derniers ne trouvaient plus cette histoire très drôle.

\- Viens, Harry, on va t'expliquer.

Ils l'entraînèrent dans sa chambre et Harry sentait qu'il allait faire face aux conséquences de son monologue de la nuit. Épuisé, il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu l'aimais bien, Jernakov. Bon, peut-être pas au départ mais tu lui faisais toujours un petit compliment sur son jeu au Quidditch.

\- Et vous avez développé une sorte de rivalité bon enfant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait flirté avec une autre fille que Ginny ou Cho Chang et ça avait eu l'air de payer !

\- Pourtant, je n'ai rien ressenti. Je veux dire, quand je me suis réveillé près de vous, je savais que vous étiez importants mais je n'ai rien ressenti en la voyant.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas comme si vous vous fréquentiez vraiment. Tu n'es pas extrêmement proche de tout le monde, Harry. Finalement, tu es plutôt solitaire, lui répondit Dimitri.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

\- Ce qu'essaie de dire Dim', c'est que tu n'as aucun mal à parler avec les autres mais tu ne t'ouvres pas facilement. Jernakov et toi, c'était plus un jeu. Ça vous amusait.

\- Je m'amusais ?!

\- Enfin, tu es celui qui bafouille le plus quand elle s'approche de toi d'un peu trop près. C'est qu'elle est plutôt entreprenante.

\- Harry… Tu… Tu sortais avec quelqu'un quand tu étais à Poudlard ?

Harry papillonna des yeux. Natasha lui avait posé la question comme ci ça avait été une partie normale de sa vie. Comme si il avait eut une petite amie durant les vacances.

\- Vous… Vous me croyez ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on te croit !

Harry fit voyager ses yeux sur le visage déterminé de Dimitri et celui avide de réponse de Natasha.

\- Et vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- De quoi ? D'être un Harry d'un autre univers alternatif ? Tu es un peu comme Docteur Who mais au lieu de changer de tête, tu changes d'esprit. Tu es un Seigneur du Temps, Harry !

\- Et la voilà qui recommence, soupira Dimitri. Écoute… Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand tu disais que tu voulais nous dire quelque chose d'important. Cette histoire est complètement tordue et pourtant… C'est presque sensé. Nolan le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

\- Et il t'a cru ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que tu lui as donné des tas d'éléments qui corroborent avec sa réalité.

\- Je n'ai pas tout dit à Nolan, murmura Harry.

Dimitri et Natasha préférèrent passer sous silence l'histoire du placard. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne verraient plus la tante d'Harry de la même manière.

\- Tu nous as parlé de Karkaroff, qui était l'ancien directeur de Durmstrang avant de disparaître dans des conditions étranges. Mais honnêtement, Harry, je ne vois pas de différence.

\- Je n'en vois pas non plus. Tu as l'air tellement toi.

\- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde à l'air de croire.

\- C'est que c'est sûrement vrai.

\- Alors !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu es sorti avec quelqu'un ?

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Bien sûr, on sait tous que Dimitri en pince pour Louve !

\- Je ne… Oh, la ferme, toi tu te pavanes devant Krum presque tous les jours !

\- Bien sûr ! Krum est un garçon qui ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Harry rit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette discussion surréaliste. Mais la question méritait réflexion. Il se disait que c'était aussi à peu près à cet âge là qu'il avait commencé à regarder les filles et le fait que Natasha et Dimitri parlent si ouvertement de leur béguin lui mettait du baume au cœur.

\- Minute, reprit Harry. Vous n'êtes pas secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre !?

Natasha et Dimitri, qui jusque là riaient avec lui, cessèrent immédiatement.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, Harry !? Pourquoi est-ce que… Comment je pourrais… Oh, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir ! Gémit Natasha

Dimitri se massait les tempes.

\- Elle et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun.

Son amie fit les gros yeux.

\- Attends, tu nous compares à tes autres amis ? Ron et Hermione, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne vous compare pas ! S'insurgea Harry. Je pose juste une question.

\- Soit rassuré, s'amusa Natasha, tu ne seras pas notre troisième roue. En fait, j'avais toujours pensé que tu sortirais avec Dimitri.

Un ange passa.

\- Hum, toussa Dimitri, si Harry avait été une fille…

Le fils Potter écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

Maintenant, il pouvait voir deux plaques rouges colorer les joues de Dimitri.

\- Je dis juste que… On s'entend bien et on rigole bien et si tu avais été une fille avec le même caractère, peut-être que… Oh, ça va, arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Mais Harry était hilare.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu craques pour Louve, c'est un peu la version fille d'Harry. Du genre à enfreindre les lois et à chercher l'aventure alors que ses parents font partie des professeurs de Poudlard. C'est ça que tu aimes Dim', les personnes qui foncent dans le tas !

\- Merci pour ta psychologie bas de plafond, 'Cha.

\- Je serais toujours là pour traduire les méandres de ton esprit.

Et Harry riait toujours. Jusqu'à ce que Natasha se tourne vers lui.

\- Cela dit, Ryry, tu n'as pas l'air choqué à l'idée que Dimitri aurait pu tomber amoureux de toi et en plus de ça, tu évites encore ma question.

L'idée que Dimitri, un garçon, aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas si c'était à force de plonger dans les souvenirs et voir Sirius et Severus interagir avec autant de naturel. Ceci dit, il devait avouer que ça ne le choquait pas. Cependant, il décida de cesser son introspection sur ce sujet et se pencha vers son ami.

\- C'est un truc de fille de vouloir savoir tout ça ?

\- Ne me demande pas, je suis plutôt curieux.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Et bien si comme tu le dis… Tu as déjà fêté dans un autre passé ou futur, tes dix-sept ans, ça veut dire que tu as eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Harry passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux.

Il leur avait raconté son histoire dans les grandes lignes. Son éducation malsaine, sa découverte du monde magique, ses amis. Mais plus qu'autre chose, il avait parlé de Voldemort et de la guerre. Natasha et Dimitri l'avaient écouté patiemment. Harry n'avait pas pleuré. Raconter son autre vie à des personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de son histoire rendait les choses moins difficiles. Ça avait été comme raconter tout un film en laissant la fin en suspend. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas horrifiés par Voldemort, ils étaient horrifiés parce qu'il lui était arrivé à lui.

Natasha s'était emportée et l'avait insulté de « sale bestiole terne et ignare » quand Harry leur avait dit qu'il avait tué Cedric Diggory et il avait vu la colère passer sur le visage de Dimitri quand il avait abordé le sujet des tortures qu'avait subies Hermione.

Natasha et Dimitri étaient les personnes les plus détachées et en même temps les plus proches et Harry devait l'avouer : ça lui avait fait un bien fou. C'était comme enterrer toutes les mauvaises choses. Plus il en parlait sereinement et mieux il se sentait. Il n'avait alors eu en tête ce soir là que l'unique envie de ne plus mentir à ceux qui étaient ses amis à présent. A ceux qui comptaient dans cette vie.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas parlé du reste. Il n'avait pas parlé de Ginny, il n'avait pas parlé des Weasley. Il n'avait pas parlé des bons moments parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression que ça lui manquait ou qu'il voulait renouer des liens oubliés. Il ne voulait pas que Dimitri et Natasha pensent comme Nolan.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils croient que parce que d'autres personnes lui manquaient, ils étaient moins importants.

\- Harry ?

La voix de son ami le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un… D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisée durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Comment ça, tu l'as croisée ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de la ribambelle de roux qui tournait autour de Krum ?

Dimitri et Natasha ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

\- C'était la famille de ton ami Ron Weasley ?!

Harry leur offrit un pâle sourire.

\- J'étais en couple avec Ginny Weasley, sa sœur, avant de devenir un fugitif. Et j'étais amoureux. Vraiment amoureux.

Il fit rouler le nom de la jeune fille sur le bout de sa langue. Depuis son départ de chez Luna, Harry s'était forcé de ne pas penser à Ginny. Il avait si bien réussi durant son année d'exil. Ne pas penser à Ginny, ne pas penser à son rire, son humour, sa joie de vivre...

Il s'était forcé et avait réussi à faire abstraction de ce manque. De cette envie de la tenir contre lui, de l'embrasser, de respirer son odeur.

Et ce sentiment d'oubli s'était renforcé après la Coupe.

\- On s'est cogné et elle m'a juste dit « pardon ».

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux sur ses amis.

\- Je suppose que j'ai ressenti exactement ce que vous avez du ressentir quand je vous ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien. La différence c'est que cette Ginny, elle, ne me connaît pas du tout. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, elle ne m'a jamais vu. Alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle me dise juste pardon. Mais je suis resté figé. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé pour personne. La fille que j'ai embrassée après que mon équipe ait remporté un match de Quidditch important n'existait pas.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé lui parler !?

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur une Natasha furieuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aurais pu aller lui parler !

Il secoua la tête, totalement perdu.

\- Lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, Harry, pourquoi pas « Salut, si tu veux un autographe de Krum je peux t'en avoir un sans que tu te fasses bousculer. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry. » Tu avais juste à engager la conversation !

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas ma vie ! Ce ne sont plus, je veux dire, ce ne sont pas mes amis !

\- Mais pour toi ils étaient important, souffla Dimitri. Ils étaient ton soutien durant… Cette guerre. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce ne sont plus les mêmes si toi tu n'es en rien diffèrent de notre Harry ?

Le brun entendit beaucoup de résignation dans la voix de Dimitri.

\- Tu vois ! s'emporta Harry. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne suis pas allé leur parler. C'est exactement ça que m'a reproché Nolan ! Si je vous ai tout raconté, c'est uniquement pour ne pas vous cacher des choses, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de vous mentir. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour que vous ayez pitié de ma vie d'avant ! Elle n'est en rien comparable à ce que j'ai aujourd'hui et si je dois faire une croix sur le reste, et bien tant pis !

\- Harry, bredouilla Natasha, tu t'entends parler ? Faire une croix ? Nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire une croix sur toi en sachant que tu as perdu la mémoire et que tu as vécu une autre vie. Si tu crois que Dimitri et moi sommes incapables de comprendre ça… Alors tu n'es peut-être plus celui qu'on pensait que tu étais.

Harry fut choqué de l'entendre dire ça.

\- Qu'est ce que ça a de diffèrent ? Tu récupères tes amis en faisant de nouveau connaissance avec eux, de la même façon que tu as de nouveau fait connaissance avec nous dans tes journaux. C'est exactement pareil.

Il entendit Dimitri ricaner.

\- Je crois savoir ce que Nolan t'a dit. Il t'a sûrement fait la morale sur le fait que ce ne serait pas prudent de renouer tes anciens liens. Tu as peut-être la sensation qu'on est important mais il y a des choses qui restent floues. Nolan est… Avec toi, il n'est pas comme avec les autres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est ultra-protecteur, ajouta Natasha, Nolan est toujours derrière ton dos. Il t'adore mais il a tendance à en faire trop, beaucoup trop. Tu t'en plains souvent, vraiment souvent.

Il préféra ne rien répondre : ses deux camarades avaient raison. Il restait trop de zones d'ombre dans son esprit mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir se plier en quatre pour sa famille.

\- Tu as ton libre arbitre dans cette histoire. Si ça m'était arrivé, reprit Natasha, et que tu m'avais oubliée, je serais venue te parler encore et encore, des sujets qui t'intéressent et j'aurais tout fait pour redevenir amie avec toi. Et je suis sûre que Dimitri est d'accord avec moi.

\- Je t'aurais enfermé dans une pièce durant des mois juste pour que tu te souviennes de qui je suis, gronda Dimitri.

La douleur que ressentit Harry à ce moment fut accueillie avec soulagement par le brun. L'idée même de savoir qu'il était soutenu lui donnait des frissons. Harry remercia intérieurement son lui de s'être si bien entouré.

\- Merci, dit-il en rigolant doucement.

\- Donc… Que comptes tu faire ?

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour Ginny ? Ron et Hermione ?

\- Strictement rien.

\- Harry, ne te sens pas obligé de...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne vais rien faire parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ron avait l'air épanoui, Hermione était en Italie avec ses parents, Luna semble vivre une scolarité paisible. Je ne vais rien faire, parce que même si c'étaient mes amis, ils en ont bavé à cause de moi. Plus que nécessaire.

\- Mais… A t'entendre parler, c'est comme si tu pensais que ça aller recommencer. Harry… Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que Voldemort va revenir ?

\- Qu'il revienne ou qu'il ne revienne pas, ça ne change pas ma décision concernant Poudlard, fit Harry. En vérité je suis épuisé. J'aimerais juste… Vivre normalement et en dehors de ma perte de mémoire, la vie n'a jamais été aussi normale. Est-ce que je peux avoir droit à ça ?

Le ton suppliant d'Harry décida les deux amis de ne pas insister. Mais Natasha savait qu'elle allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Dimitri. Parce qu'Harry avait raison sur un point : ils avaient expérimenté la sensation d'être oublié par leur ami et même si les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, ce moment où ils n'existaient plus pour lui avait été plus que douloureux. Et Si Dimitri pensait avoir le monopole de la douleur, il était bien loin du compte selon Natasha.

Aussi, elle pouvait comprendre ce que vivait Harry et lui n'avait pas la chance que ses autres amis, ceux d'une autre vie, possèdent un journal.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Dans ce cas, en tant qu'ami normal… Tu vas élaborer un plan de révisions digne de ce nom afin de m'éviter l'expulsion.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rigola. Voilà, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait...

Heureux.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Luna récupéra le petit soulier bleu qui flottait sur le lac. C'était sa première chaussure de la journée et il fallait encore qu'elle trouve l'autre paire. Sans attendre, elle la remit dans sa sacoche en cuir d'un rouge criard et se remit en route, marchant en direction du château.

En chemin, perdue dans ses rêverie, elle se remémora vaguement sa rencontre avec Harry Potter et une question qu'il lui avait posée.

 _« Est-ce que Poudlard se passe bien pour toi ? »_

Luna lui avait répondu honnêtement : elle s'amusait beaucoup. Des fois, ses affaires disparaissaient et quelques fois, elle entendait certaines personnes l'appeler Loufoqua mais ce n'était pas bien méchant. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments où elle se sentait un peu seule mais sa maman lui disait bien assez qu'être seule avec sa tête, c'était déjà être avec quelqu'un.

Elle était déjà bien contente que Ginny Weasley lui adresse la parole et bien contente que Neville Londubat soit gentil avec elle. Neville aussi était un peu solitaire mais il avait l'air de bien s'en accommoder et personne ne disait de lui qu'il était loufoque.

Luna, toute perdue dans ses pensées, avait fini par arriver vers le couloir de la bibliothèque et quelques rires la sortirent de sa rêverie.

Elle tourna dans l'angle pour voir deux élèves de Gryffondor venir vers elle riant et derrière, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux tellement épais qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne.

\- Tu en sais déjà assez, miss je-sais-tout, tu peux bien laisser tes livres au sol !

Les deux filles s'esclaffèrent et Luna longea les murs pour retrouver Hermione Granger qui ramassait ses livres dans des gestes hargneux. La blonde voyait très bien que les yeux de la fille étaient humides, mais ses lèvres étaient pincées en une moue colérique.

Luna s'empara d'un livre qui était à ses pieds et le ramassa.

\- Tiens, tu l'as fait tomber.

Hermione Granger se redressa et prit le livre.

\- Merci, dit-elle sèchement.

Puis elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un premier sort qui fit apparaître des oiseaux.

\- Oh, fit Luna.

\- Oppungo !

Les oiseaux filèrent droit sur les deux filles qui venaient à peine de tourner. S'en suivirent des hurlements aigus et un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Tu peux me l'apprendre ? demanda Luna.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce sort avec les oiseaux ? J'aimerais bien en faire apparaître.

Luna se sentit détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Ginny avait déjà parlé d'Hermione Granger, elle disait que plus les années passaient et plus c'était difficile de lui parler. Aucun élève n'avait était tendre avec elle en début d'année et même son frère se conduisait comme un parfait crétin. Et Ginny ajoutait toujours que les garçons pensaient comme des pieds.

Luna trouvait cette expression amusante. Les pieds, ça pensait uniquement à marcher.

Sentant qu'elle divaguait de nouveau, elle préféra s'éclipser avant d'essuyer un refus.

\- J'ai un peu de temps, dit-elle brusquement.

Luna ouvrit ses grands yeux un peu puis elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Hermione Granger resserra ses livres contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu es Luna Lovegood ? Ta famille écrit pour le Chicaneur.

\- Ils en sont les éditeurs, journalistes et imprimeurs.

\- Il y a… De bons articles. Mais il faudrait penser à vérifier vos sources sur les Nargoles et tout ce baratin sur les Joncheruines.

\- Mais ça existe, tempéra Luna.

Hermione agita la main avec un air agacé.

\- Viens. Je vais nous trouver une salle. On pourra peut-être même changer leurs couleurs.

Luna, qui avait été un poil vexée par le commentaire d'Hermione, reprit vite du poil de la bête et la suivit sans se plaindre.

Est-ce que Poudlard se passait bien pour elle ?

Luna réfléchit un peu. Ça se passait bien, quelques fois. Mais peut-être que cette question, il devrait la poser à Hermione Granger aussi.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy caressait son menton avec le bout de sa plume, ses yeux plongés dans la contemplation de la salle de bibliothèque.

L'année venait à peine de débuter et il s'ennuyait déjà. Ce qui était désolant. Se farcir Ron Weasley pour le divertir ne l'amusait que moyennement et il n'avait pas envie de croiser le visage du rouquin. Théodore Nott était encore plus nébuleux que les années précédentes, Blaise Zabini avait décidé de répondre à un nouveau standing et devenait méprisant, plus que d'habitude. Et Draco n'avait franchement pas envie de penser à Pansy Parkinson. Les seules personnes qui valaient la peine, cette année, étaient Daphné Greengrass, qui avait l'air de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec lui et… Les jumeaux.

Mais ces derniers avaient l'air occuper avec quelque chose de plus important que le distraire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu' à ce qu'il les voit entrer dans la bibliothèque et se diriger vers lui.

Draco fit mine d'être ennuyé par leur présence mais laissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur se poser sur ses lèvres.

\- Deux Weasley dans une bibliothèque ? Vous remplissez le quota de votre famille pour l'année ?

Fred et George ne relevèrent même pas l'insulte et s'assirent de part et d'autre de lui.

\- Voyons Draco, Ronnie n'est pas si bête : il sait lire, figure toi !

\- Mhmh, très intéressant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui est intéressant ! fit l'un des jumeaux. On a une nouvelle exceptionnelle !

\- Un truc assez dingue, et je suis sûr que quelqu'un comme toi déteste passer à coté d'informations qui valent le détour.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous voulez me délester de combien ?

\- Trois fois rien !

\- Vous savez que vous êtes bien moins sans le sou que je ne le suis.

\- Figure-toi, Malfoy, que nos géniteurs ont décidé de mettre le holà sur nos biens pécuniaires !

\- Ce qui signifie, fit l'autre jumeau, que tu es bien plus riche que nous.

\- Pour le moment ! Quand notre projet aura abouti, tu peux me croire : on te rendra au centuple ce que tu nous as grassement prêté !

\- C'est cela.

\- Écoute-nous, Malfoy !

\- Combien ça va me coûter ?

\- Cent gallions !

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait des gains de votre pari ?

Fred et George mimèrent quelque chose qui s'évapore en faisant des « pssh » avec leurs bouches.

\- On les a utilisés dans un but bien précis et nous avons encore besoin de pas mal de choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet argent ne sera pas perdu, Malfoy et tu verras que notre info vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- Je n'en crois pas un traître mot mais voilà ce que je propose. Je vous donne dix gallions et si l'info est effectivement ce que vous dites qu'elle est, je vous en donne dix de plus. Ce qui fait un total de vingt gallions et je veux un certificat écrit que cet argent me reviendra avec intérêt. Je veux bien investir mais ne me prenez pas pour le dernier des imbéciles.

La tirade de Draco plongea les jumeaux dans un profond silence et Draco sut qu'ils allaient accepter. Lui n'avait rien à perdre, il aurait même pu proposer moins. Le fait que Fred et George soient sympathiques à ses yeux ne signifiait pas qu'il allait être complaisant pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Adjugé, vendu !

Les jumeaux prirent chacun une des mains de Draco pour les serrer.

\- Donc… Cette info.

Fred et George se baissèrent vers lui avec un air de conspirateur.

\- On a très bien vu que tu t'ennuyais ferme. Tu es le seul à faire cette tête d'enterrement.

\- Mais on sait de source sûre…

\- Que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage des Weasley.

\- Tu sais que Percy travaille au Ministère de la Coopération Magique. Mais ce n'est pas tout, notre frère Bill a été appelé pour vérifier un objet précieux.

\- Un objet qui va être amené à Poudlard.

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Quel genre d'objet ?

\- Du genre à te faire passer une année de folie, Malfoy !

\- Il a un nom, cet objet ?

Les deux rouquins firent « oui » de la tête.

\- Alors ?

\- La Coupe de Feu, dirent-ils à voix basse.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Chut !

\- C'est une plaisanterie, reprit-il plus silencieusement.

\- T'avons-nous déjà menti, Blondie ? firent-ils en chœur.

Draco grogna.

\- Qui va participer ?

\- Apparemment, l'âge a été décidé par la Coupe elle-même. Percy jurait que ça n'aurait pas du être ainsi, mais tout ce qu'il dit, ce sont les paroles de Cassius Corgan.

\- Quel âge ? murmura Draco la bouche sèche.

L'un des jumeaux pointa son doigt sur le torse de Draco avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Devine !

Draco secoua la tête et une révélation le frappa.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit le Ministère de la Coopération Magique, ça veut dire que la Coupe ne se jouera pas qu'avec les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Le blond a compris !

Draco en resta bouche-bée.

\- Quelle école va participer ?

\- Voilà une information que nous n'avons pas.

\- Notre savoir s'arrête à cette frontière.

\- Est-ce que cela te parait assez satisfaisant ?

Draco se leva et ramassa ses affaires rapidement.

\- Vous aurez votre argent !

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi ! dirent les jumeaux sans bouger de leurs chaises.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Lily replia soigneusement la lettre envoyée par Regulus. Sans faire de bruit, elle poussa la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et avança à tâtons vers le salon.

James s'était endormi dans le canapé et sur lui reposait presque aussi nonchalamment Charles, dormant la bouche ouverte.

La jeune femme se pencha et récupéra son fils qui ne se réveilla pas, à l'instar de James qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

\- Je vais le mettre au lit, dit-elle en chuchotant.

James se rallongea correctement et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Lily ramena son fils dans son lit et le borda. Puis elle resta quelques instants à l'observer et caresser ses mèches lisses. Avec émotion, elle se rappela Harry au même âge.

Harry, qui faisait semblant de dormir et qui une fois dans son lit demander tout un tas de choses : un câlin, un bisou, une histoire, un autre câlin. Harry, qui avait été un enfant si tactile. Et qui l'était toujours, en un sens...

Lily se demanda alors si ça n'avait pas à voir avec le fait qu'ils avaient été séparés. Et qu'il l'avait ressenti.

Séparés pendant combien de temps ? Deux semaines ? Ou dix-huit ans ?

Sans répondre à sa propre question intérieure, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Charles puis retourna au salon.

James avait récupéré la lettre de Regulus. Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé et assis sur le canapé. Lily le rejoignit.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé durant la Coupe, dit-il.

Lily glissa ses bras contre celui de James et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit penser de ça ?

\- De quoi ? Du fait que l'âge des participants correspond à l'âge d'Harry ?

\- Lily… Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Il se pourrait bien. Mais regarde toutes les précautions monstrueuses que Cassius a imposées au ministère, regarde toutes les dispositions qu'a décidé de prendre William. Juste pour notre fils, alors qu'ils en savent encore moins que nous.

\- Et on va laisser faire ça ! Mon fils ne…

\- James ! Si on débarque à Durmstrang pour empêcher Harry de faire quoi que ce soit, non seulement on compromet Cassius et William mais en plus on prouve à Harry que ses inquiétudes sont peut-être fondées. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque durant la Coupe du Monde et c'est le moment de savoir s'il y en aura une durant le Tournoi. De plus, rien ne dit qu'Harry sera choisi.

James se mit à rire.

\- Vraiment ? Lily ? Tu crois ce que tu dis ?

Lily pouffa.

\- Non, mais… Laisse-moi rêver. Dans tous les cas, tout le monde sera là. Cette fois-ci, James, toi et moi serons là.

James observa sa femme avec une profonde inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Si on est là, c'est que le destin ne se répète pas forcément, n'est-ce pas ?

\- S'il y a quelqu'un pour revenir dans le passé et décider de tout changer, non, en effet.

\- Mais c'est notre dernière chance. Il n'y aura pas d'autre essai.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça. On fera comme on a toujours fait, James. On avisera.

\- Et si… S'il ne se passe rien, Lily ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'inquiéter.

\- Alors il sera temps de rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

James ne répondit rien. A la place, il embrassa la tempe de sa femme.

.

.

A suivre

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas dites le moi, si ce n'est pas le cas…ben dites le moi. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !


	31. le combat solitaire

Bien le bonjour cher vous ! Je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur ce petit passage et passer directement aux choses intéressantes. Corrigées par **Titou Douh** u_u

 **Chochocolat :** Hey merci beaucoup ! Haha, ça c'est cool, je suis trop contente que vous aimiez Natasha (ça veut dire que je sais écrire des persos féminins XD). Je suis d'accord, il n'y a pas assez de Draco. Pas assez d'Hermione et Luna non plus u_u. Je vais m'améliorer ! La bise sur toi aussi !

 **Ewi** : Nope, nope pas de Harry/ Dimitri. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils doivent rompre à un moment ou un autre et moi je ne le supporterai pas vois-tu u_u. Mon cœur se briserait. Et comme ça vous pouvez vous concentrer sur Harry et Draco okay. OKAY. Je plaisante hahah. Vous avez le droit de rêver à un bonheur alternatif Harry/William, Harry/Dimitri, Harry/Regulus…toussa toussa. Je ne vous en voudrais pas le moins du monde. Merci pour ta lecture ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Coco40 :** Et bien que te dire à part que je suis d'accord avec la façon dont se forge les gens n_n. Mais c'est particulier pour Harry. Particulier parce qu'il n'est pas uniquement lui et que son âme est aussi marqué par son passé. Comment te dire que si ses amis pensent qu'il est le même c'est surtout du à des petites choses comme, l'intonation de sa voix, des réflexes musculaire : sa manière de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, de se gratter le front, de parler, de rire. Des choses qui sont encrée dans tout les « lui ». Et tout ça se mélange. Le Harry d'aujourd'hui a plus confiance en lui et ça ne coulait pas de source pour l'autre Harry. Il est le même, pas physiquement, un peu diffèrent sur certains aspect. Mais ils sont infimes. Parce qu'Harry est Harry. Son corps se souvient. Après c'est une fiction n_n, je suis sûr qu'en effet un Harry ayant grandis seul et un Harry ayant grandis entouré peut tout à fait ne pas être le même. Seulement le Harry d'avant était déjà un condensé de l'autre Harry. Et ça se reflète sur sa personnalité. Par contre je ne me souviens pas avoir dit qu'Harry ne serait pas choisis pour la coupe :o.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui les agneaux ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

 **LE COMBAT SOLITAIRE**

 _«_ _You trade your passion for glory_ _  
_ _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_ _  
_ _You must fight just to keep them alive »_

Eye of the tigger. Survivor

.

.

Harry fit le tour du cercle qu'il venait de tracer. Il jeta de rapide coup d'œil au livre qu'il tenait dans la main puis de nouveau, il reposa ses yeux sur le dessin qu'il venait de tracer.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Natasha.

\- Deux minutes ! Techniquement, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais du lire tes souvenirs au lieu de t'attaquer à ce cours maintenant ! l'admonesta Dimitri.

\- C'est bon, fit Harry, j'ai mes notes. Quel genre de sorcier je serais si je ne peux pas suivre mes propres notes ?

Harry inspira un grand coup. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Natasha, Dimitri et lui s'acharnaient à revoir tous les cours théoriques qu'ils avaient eus. Dimitri avait mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils fassent le plus énervant d'abord. Tout leur groupe s'était donc démené pour se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en Histoire de la Magie, Divination, Runes, Arithmancie et Botanique.

Harry, qui avait à peine entamé la lecture de son deuxième journal, avait compris que la plupart des matières n'était pas optionnelle. Il y avait un certain niveau à conserver et il comprenait de plus en plus les envies d'abandon de certains élèves. Il était persuadé que l'enseignement d'Antera était beaucoup plus implacable que celui de Karkaroff.

Mais étrangement, il aimait cette ambiance. Il aimait cette liberté, le fait qu'ils ne doivent compter que sur eux-mêmes pour réussir. Harry avait aussi l'impression de redécouvrir totalement la magie. Et son impatience à vouloir en savoir plus sur celle-ci avait fini par user ses camarades.

Aussi, Dimitri avait décidé de faire un écart dans leurs révisions pour qu'il s'intéresse enfin à quelque chose de plus exaltant. Parmi toutes les matières enseignées dans le cours de la directrice, entre les informulés et la magie sans baguette, Harry avait préféré se tourner vers les cercles magiques.

Il récapitula mentalement tout ce que son autre lui avait écrit.

D'abord, créer son propre cercle, celui qui sera la base de tous ses appels à la magie fondamentale. Harry n'avait pas été surpris de voir qu'il était à l'image de la rose des vents : comme sa cicatrice sur son torse. Les six branches étaient entourées de trois cercles, un nombre étant sensé représenter l'équilibre.

Ensuite, il y avait plusieurs possibilités dans le marquage de la magie. Il pouvait utiliser l'Arithmancie mais il n'était définitivement pas bon à ça. Il avait moins de difficultés dans les Runes, alors tout comme l'autre Harry, il s'était concentré sur ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette matière à Poudlard tant elle était captivante.

Il avait alors subtilement pensé que seuls les imbéciles ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Après avoir sélectionné les trois runes qui constitueraient le sort qu'il voulait jeter, il les avait inscrites dans le cercle le plus au centre : l'une au dessus de la branche nord, l'autre au dessus de la branche ouest et la troisième vers l'est. Il se devait ensuite de le marquer, si ce dernier était nommable et existant. Harry avait parcouru les propositions de sort dans ses notes et il n'y en avait que quatre.

\- Nous n'avons pas été tout le temps premiers, lui avait dit Natasha. Nos cours ne sont absolument pas complets.

Les quatre sorts se résumaient à : _incendio_ , _aguamenti_ , _ventum_ et _terra_.

Harry avait choisi à _aguamenti_. Il l'avait marqué dans la partie du cercle le plus à l'extérieur. L'étoile, les cercles, les runes et le sort avaient été tracés dans l'herbe. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de l'école parce qu'Harry avait voulu être tranquille et qu'ici, aucune magie n'interférait avec la sienne, ou celle qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler.

Son cercle devait faire à peu prés deux mètres de diamètre et Dimitri lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà faits. Cette information l'excita encore plus.

\- Bon j'ai placé Algiz, Laguz et Eiwhaz qui se réfèrent à l'eau. J'ai écrit _aguamenti_. Il ne me manque plus qu'une formule. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une formule ?

Il se tourna vers Dimitri et Natasha qui étaient assis un peu plus loin.

\- Comment veux-tu appeler la magie, sinon ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. S'il pouvait jeter des sorts sans formule, il pouvait bien appeler la magie sans prononcer un seul mot.

Le brun retira sa baguette du holster offert par l'auror Chester et Syracuse. Il la déposa derrière lui puis se mit à genoux devant le cercle. Il posa l'index et le majeur de ses deux mains au bord du premier cercle.

\- _Expecto aguamenti prima_!

Harry cligna des yeux. Durant la moitié d'une seconde, il fut sur le point de penser qu'il avait échoué. Puis il y eut un grondement qui semblait venir de lui ou de la terre. Ses doigts furent parcourus d'une douce fraîcheur et soudain, un énorme geyser jaillit de son cercle. Harry bondit en arrière. Il vit l'eau monter à au moins cinq mètres au dessus d'eux et retomber sous forme de pluie.

Derrière lui, Natasha éclata de rire. Harry se tourna vers ses amis avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ça ! C'est génial ! cria son ami.

Harry ramassa sa baguette et jeta un sort pour effacer le cercle.

\- En fait, ce n'était pas si difficile ! S'étonna Harry.

Il vit Natasha et Dimitri faire les yeux ronds.

\- Harry… Vous n'êtes que trois élèves à maîtriser les cercles. Toi, un élève du groupe des léopards et…Anouk.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Comment ça ? On suit les mêmes cours, non ?

Natasha haussa les épaules.

\- Tu le verras sûrement mais tu as beaucoup plus de facilité avec les cours de la directrice. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ta connexion avec la nature.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Antera a supposé que tu avais été béni par une créature magique. Dimitri peut à peine invoquer une tornade et je suis incapable de transformer ou d'invoquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça ! Natasha te bat en informulés et je suis doué en magie sans baguette. Chacun son truc.

Harry grogna et ferma le livre de ses notes avant de s'asseoir en face des deux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus pratique. Il m'a fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour tout tracer. Ça serait plus logique que je me concentre sur les informulés et la magie sans baguette.

\- Tu as l'air de croire que tu as un mauvais niveau, rigola Natasha, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Mais je suis une personne plus offensive que toi.

Harry observa ses mains puis son poignet où brillait son bracelet.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mal.

\- C'est normal, dit Dimitri, ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Tu n'as fait qu'appeler de l'eau, ce n'était pas dangereux, ce n'était pas pour blesser. En plus, ce n'est pas ta magie que tu as utilisé.

\- On peut tout faire avec les cercles ?

\- Non, tu…. Tu peux transformer des objets avec. Pendant notre premier cours, on devait transformer une tasse en lion. Le lion faisait la taille de la tasse et il suffisait d'un sort explosif pour le détruire.

\- Donc on ne fait que transformer quelque chose en autre chose mais ça n'altère pas sa nature. Si je mettais une feuille de papier dans un cercle et que je la transformais en pierre…

\- Un simple sort de feu en viendrait à bout.

\- D'accord, fit Harry. Et si, admettons, je décide d'y mettre un sort d'attaque. Comme un _pétrificus_?

\- Le sort ne sera efficace que dans le cercle et uniquement si tu l'invoques. Et ça dépend aussi de la matière avec laquelle tu traces ton cercle. Ici, tu as juste gratté sur la surface de la terre mais tu peux utiliser de la craie, de la poudre, d'autres substances. Je crois que ça joue aussi.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Puis il se redressa d'un coup.

\- Je vais essayer autre chose !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous allez voir.

Harry reprit sa baguette et redessina une autre étoile à huit branches, entourée de ses trois cercles. Il marqua de nouveau _aguamenti_ ainsi que les trois runes préalablement utilisées. Mais il ajouta l'un des sorts utilisé par sa mère : _Caveamagua_.

Natasha et Dimitri suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec intérêt.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, ma mère m'a expliqué que ce sort durait cinq minutes et qu'il lui drainait presque toute son énergie.

\- On le sait ça, Harry, on a essayé chacun des sorts du livre et pour nous, ça n'a duré qu'une petite minute.

Harry ignora le commentaire de son amie. Il se posa de nouveau ses doigts au bord du cercle.

\- _Expecto Caveamagua_!

Harry sentit de nouveau le grondement dans son corps puis vit de l'eau commencer à sortir de la terre et monter doucement. Il retira ses doigts et observa la colonne d'eau continuer à grandir.

\- C'est…, souffla Natasha.

\- Impossible ! poursuivit Dimitri.

Finalement, l'eau s'arrêta à cinq mètres au dessus d'eux. C'était une colonne à travers laquelle il apercevait la forêt déformée par le liquide. Natasha plongea sa main dans l'eau et celle-ci ne s'écroula pas.

\- Donc, conclut Harry, tant que le cercle n'est pas effacé, la colonne reste.

\- Je crois, murmura Dimitri. Harry, tu as modifié un cercle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, je peux faire mieux.

Harry inspira un grand coup et plongea tout son corps dans le liquide. Il vit ses pieds quitter le sol et flotta dans l'eau. Il nagea dans l'espace du cercle avant de retomber de l'autre coté.

\- Harry, tu sais ce que ça veut dire !?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu vas faire fortune dans les piscines magiques !

Harry éclata de rire puis plongea encore une fois sa main dans l'eau mais pour effacer un morceau du cercle. Et ce qu'il supposait arriva : la cave d'eau retomba en une énorme vague et les projeta tous en arrière.

\- Alors ça, Potter, c'est extrêmement malin, râla Dimitri.

\- Tu étais déjà trempé, rigola Harry.

\- Et ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire d'en rajouter !

\- Oh, par Yaga, heureusement que nous avons le feu !

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir.

L'ambiance y était plus que studieuse et personne ne leur demanda ce qui s'était passé. Ils se séchèrent et changèrent de vêtement avant de revenir dans la salle principale.

\- On dirait que tout le monde prend ça vraiment au sérieux. J'ai peur de ce que vont donner les épreuves..., s'inquiéta Natasha.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant : personne ne veut être viré de l'école.

Harry détacha la feuille du programme qu'ils avaient tous décidé de mettre au point. Il leur restait deux semaines pour réviser et Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'était pas inquiété par les notes qu'il pourrait avoir.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Dimitri tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

\- Je retourne à la bibliothèque, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Okay.

Harry fit un bref signe de la main et sortit du dortoir des renards. Il descendit les escaliers et au moment où il arriva en bas, il vit la porte du dortoir des ours s'ouvrir.

Et Anouk Jernakov en sortir.

Il eut alors une désagréable impression de déjà vu au moment où elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

\- Salut, Potter ! Tu flânes au lieu de remplir le vide de ton cerveau ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma mémoire, Jernakov. Plus le temps passe et plus je constate que tu as le cœur sur la main.

La jeune fille rit. Si Harry avait passé ses semaines à étudier, il n'avait pas fait que ça. Il s'était rapproché de celle qui était sensée être sa rivale. Natasha avait choisi des jours dans son journal pour qu'il découvre par lui-même sa relation avec Anouk.

Il la trouvait bonne enfant. Ils se chamaillaient, elle ne le brossait jamais dans le sens du poil mais elle savait l'ignorer quand il le fallait. Harry la trouvait charmante. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Ginny par sa fougue et son caractère un peu bagarreur. Mais elle avait cette façon de lui lancer des piques à tout bout de champ et Harry se rendit compte que ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Durmstrang, il avait la vague impression de faire une véritable croie sur sa vie d'avant et il trouvait ça beaucoup plus facile à vivre que ce qu'il avait cru.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et tous les autres devenaient un délicieux souvenir. Mais Harry se bernait tout seul en se disant que sans lui, Ron n'avait pas été marqué par une plante tueuse et qu'Hermione n'avait pas à faire le chaperon pour eux deux.

Alors il avait simplement décidé d'être un adolescent normal et si cela voulait dire se faire draguer ouvertement, il n'était pas contre. Il trouvait que les choses étaient simples avec Anouk, elle ne le faisait pas bégayer. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur son physique, il avait juste la sensation d'être son égal et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ton groupe et toi, vous vous donnez à fond. Je m'en voudrais de vous battre à plate couture… Encore.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour marcher.

\- Je flotte avec ma grosse tête, Potter. Je rêve ou tu me suis ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu te diriges vers la bibliothèque, oui, peut-être.

\- J'imaginais mieux comme premier rendez-vous.

Le brun rigola nerveusement mais Anouk le dépassa pour se positionner en face de lui. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas totalement perdu la mémoire. Tu me plais bien, Potter. Au départ, ça m'énervait de te savoir dans un autre groupe, parce que tu étais doué et les personnes douées restent avec moi ! Mais finalement, j'aime bien l'idée de te battre.

\- C'est une déclaration ?

Anouk attrapa son col de ses deux mains puis avança son visage vers le sien. Et il sut ce qui allait se passer. Mais rien en lui ne semblait vouloir s'opposer à ça. Pas même son amour pour Ginny.

Alors Harry se demanda si finalement, tout son esprit avait appuyé sur le bouton « reset ». Parce qu'il aimait bien Anouk, parce que son caractère l'amusait. Parce qu'elle lui faisait aussi penser à…

Harry ne poussa pas plus loin son introspection. Les lèvres d'Anouk étaient douces contre les siennes et il entendit son cœur résonner à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait pas de lion rugissant dans sa poitrine. C'était plus un sentiment d'allégresse et de soulagement.

La preuve que la vie pouvait être normale.

Puis elle s'écarta de lui.

\- Assez d'interaction pour la journée, Potter, tu es mignon mais tu me distrais.

\- C'est réciproque, s'amusa Harry.

\- Et cesse de me suivre !

Harry haussa les épaules et décida de remonter dans son dortoir. Il verrait le reste des ses devoirs plus tard en attendant, il avait la tête trop remplie de coton pour faire quoi que ce soit.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Harry, tu sors avec Anouk ?

Harry leva les yeux de son parchemin d'études. Ça faisait une heure au moins qu'il essayait de retenir toutes les effets des arbres néfastes.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Anouk.

\- Vous avez mangé à la même table, rétorqua Mirja.

\- Vous allez ensemble à la bibliothèque, ajouta Sonja.

Le brun se gratta le front du bout des doigts. Il ne savait pas s'il sortait avec Anouk. Peut-être bien, il passait du temps avec elle et il aimait ça. C'était rafraîchissant d'être vu comme un autre élève normal.

\- Laissez-le en paix, intervint Natasha.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu étais la première à casser du sucre sur le dos de Jernakov.

\- Parce que cette fille est une lionne, se plaignit Natasha, mais Harry aime les fortes têtes.

\- Tu appelles ça forte tête ! Elle l'a insulté la majeure partie de l'année dernière. Elle n'a aucune pitié !

\- Et elle n'est même pas jolie, Harry, elle se comporte comme un garçon.

Harry observa Natasha qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je la trouve amusante, dit Harry.

\- Juste amusante ?

Cette fois-ci, il se sentit vexé. Il roula un peu brusquement son parchemin et se leva.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de physique, dit-il sur un ton sec, Jernakov est drôle. Le fait qu'elle soit persévérante et qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veut, eh bien je trouve ça admirable.

Il récupéra ses livres et décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour étudier en paix. A l'intérieur, il trouva Dimitri qui jetait des sorts de métamorphose sans prononcer un seul mot. Harry vit sa chaise devenir un tronc d'arbre et une énorme araignée en l'espace d'un bref instant. Il grimaça et Dimitri décida de laisser l'araignée gambader dans leur chambre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dimitri.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de son camarade.

\- Tu trouves qu'Anouk n'est pas jolie ?

Dimitri haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu me demandes ça à moi ?

\- Je demande comme ça. Tu es contre le fait que… Enfin…

Dimitri vint s'allonger à coté d'Harry.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu passes du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Natasha. Mais c'est sûrement parce que je suis possessif. Cependant, l'avantage avec toi, c'est que tu n'es pas perpétuellement englué à la personne avec qui tu sors. Pas comme Andreï. Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas mis à l'écart et ça m'aurait vraiment fait mal de l'être. Surtout quand j'ai enfin l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Harry ne répondit rien et Dimitri décida de continuer à parler.

\- Mais… Tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop vite ? Tu as en tête tous tes autres amis et... tu n'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec une fille de Poudlard ? Et tu commences à peine à retrouver tes marques.

\- Dimitri… Je pense que ce n'est plus important. Je ne crois pas que je vais remettre les pieds à Poudlard de si tôt. Et ça a l'air d'être la suite logique vu ce qui se passe dans la tête de mes souvenirs.

Son ami se redressa.

\- Mais tu es sûr que tu ressens la même chose ?

Harry tapota son menton en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pendant les vacances, j'ai plongé dans des souvenirs et le Harry d'avant avait des sentiments vraiment partagés et bizarres pour quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

Harry plissa le nez.

\- D'accord. Harry avait, je crois… Un peu d'admiration pour l'auror Chester.

Dimitri écarquilla les yeux.

\- De l'admiration ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment ça. Mais son cœur battait vite et je sentais que je tremblais en étant face à lui donc… Le truc c'est que quand je l'ai revu durant les vacances, je n'ai pas ressenti tout ça. Je l'ai trouvé impressionnant, froid, mais sans plus.

\- Mais tu ressens la même chose qu'avant pour Anouk ?

Le brun fit oui de la tête.

\- En fait, je crois qu'Anouk fait peur à pas mal de filles et de garçons, reprit Dimitri. Elle a un coté autoritaire et elle met à l'amende beaucoup de sorciers. Cette fille a été élevée pour être compétitrice. Tu dois aimer ce genre de personne, Natasha est comme ça aussi. Et ça t'arrive de l'être aussi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Compétiteur et autoritaire. Mais dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas, peut-être ?

\- Je le suis quand mon statut décide que je dois l'être, grommela Dimitri.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il avait découvert en fin de compte, que son ami n'aimait pas plus que ça se mesurer aux autres. Ni même diriger quoi que ce soit, en vérité. Mais il était doué pour ça. Il avait été élevé pour savoir quoi faire au bon moment.

\- Je pense que notre groupe s'inquiète qu'elle te fasse tourner la tête et que tu lui cèdes du chemin.

\- Mh, ça, c'est mal me connaître, s'amusa Harry.

\- Tu vois… Compétiteur.

Harry et Dimitri rigolèrent.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

La grande salle se remplissait doucement de tous les élèves et les tables des professeurs n'étaient toujours pas occupées.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu es invité, Malfoy.

Draco, qui traînait des pieds, releva la tête en entendant la voix de Zabini. A la table des Serpentard, il capta le regard de Daphné Greengrass qui lui faisait un bref signe de la main pour qu'il s'assoit près d'elle.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve, fit gravement Zabini.

\- Quelque chose que tu n'as sûrement pas, répondit placidement Draco.

Si Blaise Zabini fut vexé, il n'en montra rien. Il laissa le noir s'asseoir avant lui et longea la table pour rejoindre Greengrass. Il était encore en train d'évaluer son amitié avec Zabini quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les jumeaux qui levèrent le pouce dans sa direction. Draco laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres sans leur donner plus d'attention.

Daphné s'écarta un peu et Draco entendit quelques gloussements à côté d'elle. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se sentait déjà épuisé de devoir faire des efforts pour avoir l'air plaisant.

\- Bonsoir, Draco.

\- Bonsoir, Daphné.

\- As-tu passé une agréable journée ?

Draco laissa son regard vagabonder vers la table des professeurs qui s'asseyaient en chuchotant entre eux puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il devait donner raison à Zabini : il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Daphné Greengrass s'intéressait à lui... Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Daphné était considéré comme une très jolie fille et de surcroît, elle était plutôt intelligente. Draco aimait la façon dont elle marchait, la tête haute, ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours détachés et flottaient derrière elle. Il pensait vaguement qu'elle se donnait des airs de princesse mais il trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

\- Elle était similaire aux autres, dit-il d'un ton sans émotion.

Daphné rit.

\- C'est fou comme tu as l'air enchanté par notre conversation.

\- Que veux-tu, tu as l'art et la manière de rendre tout follement amusant...

Draco tourna la tête pour lui faire face et tenta un sourire doux. Il vit les joues pâles de Daphné se teinter de rose et s'en satisfit.

Leur entrevue fut brièvement interrompue par la directrice qui leur souhaita un bon appétit et Draco fronça les sourcils. Depuis la révélation des jumeaux, il attendait avec impatience que McGonagall annonce enfin qu'il y aurait un tournoi, mais le mois de Septembre allait toucher à sa fin et rien ne prédisait que les Weasley avaient raison.

Draco se sentait floué mais s'empêcha de lancer un regard énervé aux rouquins. Il aurait tout le temps de leur en toucher deux mots après le repas. A coté de lui, Daphné avait commencé à parler de son cours d'Arithmancie. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, donc tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui était aussi arrivé.

Mais il acquiesça à tout ce qu'elle disait et détourna distraitement le regard vers la table des Poufsouffle. Une fois Nolan Corgan trouvé parmi les jaune et noir, Draco essaya de deviner ce qui pouvait faire penser que lui et Harry Potter étaient de la même famille.

Mais les deux garçons étaient physiquement totalement opposés. Nolan avait des cheveux blonds, longs et lisses. Ses yeux étaient bleus et son visage était plus fin que celui d'Harry. Draco avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu le brun. Le souvenir de la Coupe de Quidditch s'estompait à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir du visage d'Harry Potter.

Il se souvenait de ses cheveux noirs, de sa mèche blanche, de ses yeux verts et de la couleur de sa peau. En vérité, ça faisait beaucoup. Étrangement, le nom Harry ne se référait qu'au brun dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à concevoir que le tableau aussi porte ce nom. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus très bien de ce à quoi il ressemblait.

Draco essaya d'imaginer un Harry blond aux cheveux longs assis à la table des Poufsouffle. Dans sa tête, ça n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Draco ? Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, Daphné, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Parkinson ?

\- Oh, et bien elle a l'air d'avoir avalé son jus de citrouille de travers.

Draco reporta son attention sur sa propre table. Daphné disait vrai, malheureusement : Pansy Parkinson les fusillaient du regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui accordes de l'importance. Le nom des Parkinson n'est plus ce qu'il était.

\- Le mien non plus, répondit-il légèrement piqué au vif.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, Draco. Ton père sait encore faire parler de lui et tu as l'air bien parti pour redorer le blason de ta famille.

Draco se retint d'agiter la main en signe d'ennui. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'elle lui parle de son illustre nom. Immanquablement, il repensa à la phrase prononcé par Potter : « Cheveux blonds presque blancs, yeux gris et un air pincé d'aristocrate, laisse moi deviner : tu dois être un Malfoy. » En y repensant, le ton avait été plus moqueur que méprisant. Comme si Potter s'était souvenu d'une vieille blague.

Il se fustigea mentalement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'empêcher de tout référer à Potter ?

Il le savait, en fin de compte. Depuis la nouvelle de la Coupe, il était sûr et certain que Durmstrang ferait partie des adversaires et c'était logique que Potter soit présent.

Une fois les plats disparus de la table et sa concentration mise à rude épreuve par le babillage intempestif de Daphné, Draco trouva une ouverture pour alpaguer les jumeaux.

\- Vous vous êtes moqués de moi ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Parole de scoot !

\- Qu'est-ce que… Laissez tomber.

Draco laissa sa mauvaise humeur ternir son image.

\- Voyons Blondie, on est aussi étonnés que toi !

\- Mais il y a sûrement une raison pour laquelle ils ne font pas d'annonce...

\- Des mesures de sécurité ?

\- Une envie de garder la surprise ?

\- Une annulation de dernière minute !

\- Oh, allez-vous faire voir, rétorqua Draco.

Et il s'éloigna d'eux.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi Malfoy ! Tonnèrent les jumeaux dans son dos.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, il vit Ron Weasley marcher devant lui et parler bien trop bruyamment. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un sort sur l'une des chaussures du garçon dont le pied resta collé au sol, l'entraînant dans une chute honteuse.

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on ne regarde pas où on met les pieds, plaisanta Draco en passant devant lui.

\- Malfoy, espèce de sale enfl…

\- Langage ! le coupa Draco.

A coté de lui, il entendit un rire étouffé et vit Hermione Granger le dépasser avec un sourire satisfait.

Draco se sentit alors beaucoup mieux. Certes, son acte était gratuit mais Weasley répondait tellement vite à la provocation que c'en était risible. Alors, il décida de laisser le bénéfice du doute aux jumeaux pendant encore un peu de temps.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

C'était l'excitation qui l'avait réveillé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'inquiétude. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu le temps d'apprécier : l'impression qu'il allait enfin faire les choses correctement. Qu'il avait travaillé pour et qu'il n'avait aucun doute.

Non, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne doutait pas de ce qu'il lui arriverait.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux et trouver Dimitri déjà presque prêt. Il allait se lever, s'habiller, se préparer et faire ce pourquoi il avait travaillé. Sans interruption, sans drame, sans créature cachée dans les donjons. Sans rien de dangereux planant au-dessus de sa tête.

Il avait éteint la partie en lui qui était en alerte. Celle qui supposait à tout bout de champ que les choses allaient mal se passer. _Pas cette semaine_ , pensa-t-il, pas maintenant. Il avait droit au repos. L'espace d'un instant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Dimitri ajustait le col de sa propre tenue.

\- Je vois que je n'aurais pas besoin de te réveiller.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de grogner. Dimitri sortit sans un autre commentaire pour le laisser se préparer.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, presque tous ses camarades étaient prêts. Ils portaient tous la tenue bleue nuit de leur groupe, ajustée sur chacun d'eux à l'identique.

Quand la dernière porte de chambre fut fermée, Gorsky apparut avec un timing parfait et le regard qu'il lança aux élèves était appréciateur.

\- Suivez-moi.

Harry remarqua que le silence était d'or. Comme les autres, il entra dans le rang et suivit son instructeur. Au niveau des escaliers, il entendit le groupe des léopards derrière eux. Et il put voir, une fois hors du donjon, le groupe des ours en tête.

Ils étaient tous emmenés dans la Grande Salle et il constata que sur ce point, ce n'était pas totalement diffèrent de Poudlard.

Cette dernière avait été transformée en une immense salle d'examen. Il y avait sûrement le nombre juste de table pour chaque élève. Les pupitres avaient déjà leurs plumes, encriers et quelques parchemins déjà mis à disposition.

\- Par ordre alphabétique ! tonna Gorsky.

Harry vit Natasha et Dimitri s'éloigner de lui. Il longea les tables et se fit légèrement bousculer par Anouk qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de trouver sa table. Harry ne tarda pas à trouver la sienne et, comme les autres élèves, s'y installa.

Les trois instructeurs se placèrent sur l'estrade. Il y eut un lourd silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par entendre le bruit de la canne de la directrice frapper contre la pierre. Harry la vit passer au centre de la pièce et rejoindre les instructeurs.

\- Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous féliciter. Pour la plupart, j'ai eu de bons retours sur votre implication dans vos études et le sérieux avec lequel vous avez pris mes mots. Durant cette première semaine, vous nous éblouirez par vos connaissances dans chacune des matières suivantes : l'histoire de la magie, l'étude de la faune et la flore, les runes pour ceux qui ont choisi cette matière et l'arithmancie pour les autres, la divination, et pour finir les sortilèges. Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps, il va de soi que tricher ne sera pas excusable, ne rien noter non plus. Il est à présent huit-heures trois, dans sept minutes un parchemin apparaîtra, ça sera votre sujet pour cette première épreuve. Bonne chance.

Harry se tourna pour chercher Natasha du regard. Cette dernière fixait sa table sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour Harry, ce furent les plus longues minutes jamais vécues depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

\- Relater la Guerre des Trolls d'Asie sans oublier les dates et citer au moins trois héros sorciers qui se sont illustrés avec bravoure durant cette bataille.

Dimitri et Harry regardèrent Natasha avec des yeux ronds.

\- Absolument pas, dit Dimitri. Il fallait expliquer les événements qui ont conduit la Fédération Magique à accorder un passe droit magique aux Ents en dépit de leur conduite déplorable dans la forêt de Miasnoï Bor.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet que j'ai eu, ajouta Harry. Je devais retracer toute la chronologie de Kochtchéï en prenant bien soin de faire la différence entre le mythe et la réalité.

\- Oh, Harry, et ça s'est bien passé ?!

\- Étonnamment bien. Je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'avoir essayé de réapprendre tous mes cours en à peine trois semaines.

\- Vous pensez qu'on aura quoi, cet après-midi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'action est pour maintenant.

\- La vraie question, c'est de savoir quand nous aurons nos résultats.

\- Il faut une moyenne totale de soixante-dix points pour faire partie des meilleurs, fit Natasha. Vous pensez qu'ils nous donnerons les corrections de nos sujets ? Histoire de voir où on s'est planté...

Harry n'avait aucune envie de se préoccuper maintenant des résultats. Il était encore étonné de savoir que les sujets de la première épreuve avaient été différents pour chacun d'entre eux. A coté d'eux, les jumeaux Petrouchki sortaient des notes qu'ils relisaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Plus loin, allongés dans l'herbe, Andreï et Mirja étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Harry comprit ce que voulait dire Dimitri. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si Anouk n'était pas dans les parages. Il ne la trouva pas et décida de reporter son attention sur ses amis. C'était bizarre mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être tout le temps à ses cotés. Pas comme avec Ginny, où chaque minute passée sans elle était une torture.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était peut-être pas si amoureux que ça. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était de se dire qu'Anouk ne l'était probablement pas non plus. Ils étaient juste deux adolescent qui se fréquentaient et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Hey 'Cha, tu n'as pas mangé un seul morceau de ton pain.

\- Je suis trop stressée pour manger. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi serein ?

\- On a passé trois semaines à étudier, sans s'arrêter. Ça serait le comble qu'on n'arrive à rien. De toute façon, l'école ne peut pas te virer, tu es l'une de leurs meilleures joueuses de Quidditch.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette école accorde beaucoup d'importance au sport, se plaignit Pollux tout en se laissant tomber à coté d'eux. Franchement, ça me ferait mal qu'un membre de notre groupe soit expédié vers la sortie. On forme une trop bonne équipe !

\- Peut-être qu'ils prendront ça en considération, soupira Natasha. Même si les ours arrivent quasiment premiers tout le temps, ils se reposent beaucoup trop sur Jernakov et Pavel.

\- On ne peut pas échouer. Notre programme est en béton, fit Dimitri.

Personne ne répondit mais Harry était plus ou moins d'accord. Il eut alors une fugace pensée pour Hermione et Ron. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec eux, il était presque sûr qu'Hermione aurait fini par les abandonner pour réviser seule et lui et Ron se seraient contentés de survoler leurs cours. Mais la dynamique changeait complètement avec un ami qui savait où il allait et qui avait un certain don pour diriger, tandis que l'autre était du genre à perdre tout ses moyens et supplier Harry de l'aider à réviser.

Harry constata avec amertume que du temps de Poudlard, il avait eu tendance à se reposer un peu sur ses lauriers. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il apprenait vite. Preuve en était le patronus... Ou le sort « _accio_ ».

Il avait réellement envie de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable d'être assidu.

La deuxième épreuve de la journée lui confirma que son cerveau n'était pas un vide sidéral : celle-ci consistait en un questionnaire extrêmement varié.

Une partie portait sur les baguettes et les propriétés courantes qu'elles pouvaient avoir en fonction du bois et de la matière qui en faisait le cœur. Venaient ensuite des questions sur des dates de batailles et des sorciers dont il fallait brièvement expliquer les particularités. Pour terminer, il fallait donner explication poussée sur la magie en elle-même, ce qui concernait tous les élèves parce que la réponse se trouvait dans le premier cours d'ouverture sur la magie. Harry savait qu'il s'en était très bien sorti. Le sourire soulagé de Natasha à la fin de la journée lui indiqua qu'elle aussi.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Le repas du soir s'était passé dans une ambiance détendue. Même si les groupes ne s'étaient quasiment pas mélangés, presque tous les élèves de quatrième année semblaient sûrs de leurs résultats.

Mais ça n'empêcha aucun d'eux de vouloir continuer à réviser même après ça. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouva dans une drôle de position.

\- Je crois que je te préfère sans tes lunettes.

Harry eut le réflexe un peu bête de les remonter sur son nez. Il était assis dans un des canapés de la salle de repos attenante à la bibliothèque de l'école. Anouk avait installé ses jambes sur ses cuisses et son dos était appuyé contre l'accoudoir.

\- Peut-être bien mais pour le moment, elles me sont très utiles.

\- Tu n'as pas une si mauvaise vue, tu trouves toujours le vif d'or.

Harry referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Tu ne révises pas, dit-il.

\- Je suis douée de nature. Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser. Je suis un génie.

\- Avec un ego surdimensionné.

Anouk se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue. Il trouvait toujours étonnant de voir à quel point elle était démonstrative. Anouk avait toujours une raison pour l'embrasser et cette façon de faire lui rappelait Ron et Lavande, même si la jeune fille ne lui donnait pas de surnom niais et qu'elle n'était pas en permanence accrochée à lui. Il continuait encore à se demander comme les choses avaient fini comme ça. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver à être en couple dès son retour à Durmstrang ? Il essayait en vain de consulter les voix qui s'étaient battues en lui mais c'était le silence radio. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, ça le rassurait parce que sa poitrine ne lui avait pas fait mal une seule fois depuis la rentrée. Les choses se passaient relativement bien et sa perte de mémoire avait tout d'un lointain cauchemar.

\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à me poser des questions. C'est ce que font les couples : ils s'aident à réviser, non ?

Harry haussa un sourcil mais il voyait nettement qu'Anouk n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort. Elle s'était redressée pour attraper son bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry pouvait sentir ses seins se presser contre lui et il eut soudain très chaud.

\- Tu pourrais le faire avec les membres de ton groupe.

\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant à réviser avec son groupe. En fait, il n'y a rien d'amusant à faire partie d'un groupe tout court.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

L'adolescente soupira.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a été classés de cette façon. C'est une perte de temps parce qu'au final on rentre seul et on sort seul de cette école. Je suis quasi certaine que je ne verrai pas un seul membre des ours une fois diplômée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Mais tu t'es fait des amis ?

\- Des alliés, Harry. Ce groupe est utile s'il est bon et c'est un calvaire s'il est mauvais. Si j'avais fait chaque épreuve seule, je suis persuadée que j'aurais eu du feu toute l'année.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la mine stupéfaite d'Harry.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu es un joueur solitaire, toi aussi. Tu préfères jouer comme attrapeur, c'est un poste où tu n'as besoin de personne. Je suis sûre que tu voulais participer seul aux épreuves où on pouvait choisir. Tu es comme moi, Harry. Tu aimes régler les choses à ta façon. Est-ce que ça fait de nous des personnes égoïstes ? Je ne crois pas. Dans le fond, on sait que si on fait une erreur, on ne peut s'en prendre qu'a nous-mêmes et pas aux autres.

Harry resta silencieux. Natasha et Dimitri lui avaient aussi fait remarquer qu'il était du genre solitaire. Etait-ce si vrai ? Il avait des amis, il se préoccupait des autres... Mais toujours avec une certaine distance.

\- Donc tu prends au pied de la lettre que cet examen est individuel.

\- Absolument. Je te vois aider Vassili à réviser, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore là. La magie du groupe je suppose, seule elle n'aurait…

Harry grogna interrompant Anouk.

\- Oh, je t'ai vexé ?

\- Évite de dire du mal de Natasha, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu fronces les sourcils...

Elle leva la main pour les passer dans ses cheveux et attirer le visage d'Harry vers le sien. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher et accepta le baiser en signe de pardon.

\- Comme tu voudras, je ne me moque plus.

Anouk l'embrassa de nouveau et pendant qu'Harry sentait leurs langues s'enlacer, il eut la fugace pensée que durant un instant, sa petite amie avait eu l'air d'être aussi détestable que Malfoy.

Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas si rose...

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Le deuxième jour fut consacré à l'examen sur l'étude de la faune et la flore magique. Harry, qui avait en souvenir les cours de Poudlard, s'était rendu compte que la Russie se concentrait sur ses espèces endémiques. Sur ce point, il avait vraiment du tout réapprendre, de même que pour la flore.

Ça avait était une journée faite de dissertations, de descriptions. De moyens de se prévenir d'attaques de créatures magiques ou de meilleures façons de préserver certaines espèces.

Mais la partie flore avait été un jeu d'enfant. Uniquement parce qu'il s'était concentré plus que nécessaire sur cette matière. Sûrement parce qu'elle était tout aussi importante pour réviser les cours de potions.

Harry n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes durant la journée et il savait qu'elles resteraient sur son nez le reste de la semaine, n'en déplaise à Anouk Jernakov.

Il avait de ce fait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter devant chaque objet qui reflétait son image. Il s'était habitué remarquablement vite au fait de ne plus avoir de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Sa mèche blanche étant bien cachée, il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça. Mais il n'avait pas mis fin au réflexe de toucher la cicatrice au milieu de son sternum.

Pourtant, dans l'ensemble, Harry s'était vraiment remis à vivre. Il avait entre temps reçu des tas de lettres, chose qui arrivait si rarement dans le passé... Il avait celles d'Hermione et de Ron, de même que celles d'Hagrid. Mais dans cette vie, il faisait vraiment la différence entre avoir sa propre famille et juste des amis ou une famille de substitution.

Il avait en plus du courrier de ses parents, de Sirius, Severus, Louve et Nolan, et reçu une lettre de Syracuse et un lot de deux journaux envoyés par Regulus. Harry y avait consciencieusement relaté chaque journée depuis qu'il les avait reçus.

Après cela, le mercredi fut le premier jour où les élèves furent séparés. Ceux qui avaient choisi les Runes passèrent leur examen le matin et ceux qui avait pris Arithmancie, l'après-midi.

Harry et Natasha, qui avaient tous deux choisi la première matière, furent séparés de Dimitri.

Le brun passa le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de remonter le moral de son amie avec une partie de Quidditch, Natasha étant persuadée qu'elle s'était lamentablement ratée. La nuit du mercredi au jeudi fut ensuite utilisée pour l'examen de divination.

Arriva enfin vendredi, jour dont l'examen dura le plus longtemps. Les élèves passèrent la journée entière à faire un dessin de tous les gestes pour lancer divers sortilèges. Il fallait aussi en raconter les origines, leur utilité et leur dangerosité.

Harry avait alors du faire face à un petit problème : il avait en tête plusieurs histoires différentes. Certains sorts étaient les mêmes dans la gestuelle que des sorts anglais mais il avait du faire l'effort de se concentrer uniquement sur ses cours Russes.

Il avait alors remercié intérieurement son père d'avoir fait venir Natasha et Dimitri durant les vacances pour être presque à jour.

C'était donc plus que serein qu'il termina la semaine.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu souris bêtement, Harry…

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, 'Cha.

La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup de coude. Elle, Dimitri et lui étaient dans la chambre des garçons et savouraient une soirée sans études.

\- Tu étais quel genre d'élève à Poudlard ? demanda soudainement Dimitri.

\- Normal. Un peu au dessus de la moyenne vu le métier que je voulais faire.

\- Quel métier ?

\- Je voulais devenir auror.

Il sentit Dimitri se redresser du lit sur lequel ils étaient assis.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas…

\- Je ne devais pas être un mauvais élève puisque j'ai obtenu les notes que je voulais malgré les désagréments qui me tombaient dessus.

\- Tu appelles ça des désagréments ? ironisa Natasha.

\- J'étais bon élève, ici ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Ton credo, quand on était en vacance, c'était « finissons nos devoirs maintenant comme ça on pourra s'amuser tout le reste du mois ». Je suis quasi sûr que tu tiens ça de ta mère.

Harry laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

\- C'est un peu frustrant que tu ne sois pas stressé.

\- Je le suis, répondit Harry. Ça fait juste du bien d'être stressé pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Donc c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on frôle la mort ? On devient positif sur tout ? Plaisanta Dimitri.

\- Assomme-moi Dim', comme ça je ne paniquerai plus et je verrai le monde avec des fleurs et des étoiles.

\- Tu peux parler 'Cha, mais tu as fait le plus dur, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi à présent !

La jeune femme soupira et Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu es pressée qu'on soit lundi.

\- C'est évident !

Harry et Dimitri éclatèrent de rire.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Le week-end passa en un éclair. Harry avait intelligemment décidé de partager la poire en deux : toute sa journée de samedi, il l'avait consacrée à ses deux amis et le dimanche, il s'était subtilement éclipsé pour rester en compagnie d'Anouk.

Ils passaient la plupart du temps à s'embrasser encore et encore et Harry préférait largement faire ça en privé, ce qui convenait à Anouk même si cette dernière avait le don pour montrer des signes de possession quand d'autres élèves passaient près d'eux.

En quelques jours, Harry en avait appris un peu plus sur l'esprit de compétition d'Anouk. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle était destinée à accomplir de grandes choses et Harry lui trouvait parfois des airs pompeux. Plus il s'investissait dans cette relation et plus il avait l'impression de sortir avec une version fille de Malfoy. L'esprit sarcastique d'Anouk, leurs avis contraires, sa manière de dénigrer constamment ceux qu'elle pensait indignes d'être à Durmstrang... Harry aurait du ne pas le tolérer une seule seconde. Mais jamais Anouk n'avait eu un mot de travers sur les nés moldus. Elle ne jugeait les gens que par leurs facultés et leurs qualités à être des élèves exemplaires. Harry trouvait aussi un malin plaisir à réfuter chaque parole et ils se retrouvaient à s'insulter tout en s'embrassant.

Anouk lui tenait tête et il aimait ça.

Harry avait aussi décidé de mettre de coté le fait de comparer sa petite amie à son ancien ennemi. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de repenser à ce qu'était le Malfoy d'aujourd'hui. Harry avait du mal à se sortir de la tête les insultes. Même s'il avait vu autre chose lors de la Coupe, dès qu'il pensait à Malfoy, il voyait encore son visage de fouine hargneuse. Il aurait de ce fait du trouver ça extrêmement troublant de sortir avec son sosie. Mais c'était peut-être un moyen de conjurer le sort. Il se doutait aussi que beaucoup de choses avaient moins d'impact sur sa façon de penser. Anouk était une fille qui lui plaisait, elle avait ses manières. Il n'était pas fou d'elle. De ça, il en était sûr mais il savait qu'elle avait à peu prés les mêmes attentes que lui concernant leur couple. Et il aimait cette facilité. Et s'il avait appris une chose avec Malfoy, c'était que parfois les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Il savait qu'il éloignait aussi une question plus importante, les concernant elle et le comportement qu'elle avait. Sa similitude avec Draco Malfoy aurait du le mettre beaucoup plus mal à l'aise.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

L'examen de potions fut d'une extrême facilité. Harry avait eu tout le loisir de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Et durant le temps qu'il avait passé à mélanger sa mixture avec précision, il s'était laissé aller à se souvenir de ses BUSEs, de la sérénité avec laquelle il pouvait travailler quand Severus Rogue n'était pas dans son dos. Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance parce que Severus n'était plus le professeur plein de haine qu'il avait été et Harry était sûr que son nouvel intérêt pour la potion était dû à la façon dont son autre lui l'avait abordé.

Aussi il trouva cette épreuve plus que reposante.

La fin de la journée sonna aussi la fin de l'épreuve et Harry étiqueta soigneusement les deux potions qu'il avait du effectuer dans l'après-midi.

Le mardi, en revanche, réveilla une certaine fébrilité dans tout son groupe. Les renards avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à poursuivre les cours de métamorphose avancée.

Harry avait appris de la bouche d'Anouk que le groupe des ours avaient testé chaque cours dès qu'ils étaient premiers. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire ce que Dimitri pensait de cette façon de faire. Harry se satisfaisait grandement que son ami ait décidé pour tout le monde de poursuivre dans les matières dans lesquelles leur groupe était le plus doué... Surtout quand le nombre de cours augmentait avec les années. Harry avait compris que les examens qu'ils passeraient en options avancées étaient la métamorphose et l'art de combat sorcier.

C'était pour cette raison que tous ses camarades avaient l'air sur les nerfs : ils voulaient tous réussir.

Pour l'occasion, les salles de classes étaient devenues leurs salles d'examen. Ils passaient par groupes de trois dans chaque classe face aux examinateurs.

Encore une fois, l'ordre d'appel était alphabétique et Harry passa en fin d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de savoir comment s'était passé l'examen de Dimitri, les élèves sortant étaient invités à ne pas se mêler aux autres. Et puis, Harry avait compris que tous les sujets étaient différents.

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, il trouva leur professeur de métamorphose accompagnée d'un homme et d'une autre femme. Harry supposa que les deux autres personnes devaient être les professeurs de métamorphose des années supérieures.

\- Harry James Potter, fit le seul homme de la salle.

Harry l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs et s'il se référait aux souvenirs des journaux, l'homme s'appelait Helynski.

\- Je suis le professer Helynski. C'est avec moi que vous passerez cet examen.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir que les deux autres élèves avaient chacun un professeur respectif.

\- Votre groupe est arrivé quatre fois premier, trois fois deuxième et deux fois dernier. Vous avez respectivement choisi métamorphose avancée et art de combat sorcier avancé en plus des cours obligatoires d'ouverture sur la magie. Votre niveau actuel en métamorphose est donc sensé être deux niveau au dessus de votre niveau normal.

Harry ne répondit rien. Si le professeur le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai.

\- Nous allons commencer par des sorts basiques.

Le jeune homme fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts et le fourmillement qu'il ressentit trahit son excitation.

Le professeur posa sur la table ce qui ressemblait à une boite en bois qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

\- D'abord les couleurs, voulez-vous ?

Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la boite. Il changea sa couleur naturelle en jaune, puis en mauve, puis en vert et pour finir, en doré. L'homme nota quelque chose sur son parchemin avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Ensuite, vous pouvez en changer la nature. Soyez inventif, surprenez-moi. Que ça soit aussi complexe que ce que vous avez pu apprendre. Je vous laisse une minute pour réfléchir. Vous avez droit à deux transformations.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que le meilleur niveau était de transformer un objet inanimé en quelque chose de vivant. Il savait aussi qu'il était très doué en métamorphose. Il transforma alors la boite en un chandelier complexe dont la décoration en fer s'emmêlait avec grâce pour donner une forme de feuillage et de lianes. Le professeur écrivit de nouveau quelques notes.

\- Votre deuxième choix, à présent ?

Harry soupira et jeta un sort qui modifia le chandelier en serpent. Il avait vaguement pensé à en faire une araignée mais il s'était souvenu que Dimitri s'était déjà entraîné à ça... Mais sans le vouloir, il avait métamorphosé la boite en Lord. Le serpent se redressa, le regarda, sortit la langue puis décida de quitter la table.

\- A la normale, monsieur Potter.

Harry jeta un _finite_ et le serpent tomba au sol sous sa forme de boite.

\- C'est excellent, tout ça ! Excellent ! Vous pouvez sortir.

Harry passa devant une des élèves, avec qui il était entré, qui essayait en vain de faire disparaître des pattes de chat qui sortaient de la boite.

Quand il sortit de la tour, il se mit à chercher Dimitri des yeux mais à la place, il trouva Anouk appuyée contre la pierre de leur dortoir.

\- Tu n'as même pas l'air inquiet !

\- Je devrais ?

\- Non, j'aime ton petit air satisfait.

\- Tu affiches le même.

\- Je sais.

Elle attrapa son bras et pressa de nouveau sa poitrine contre son corps.

\- Ma camarade de chambre attend encore patiemment de passer son examen. Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ?

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Anouk avait tellement confiance en elle que s'en était déstabilisant. Et lui se sentait gauche.

Même si tout avait eu l'air simple avec Ginny, ils n'avaient jamais fait quoi que ce soit de plus que s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps nécessaire pour aller plus loin.

Mais Harry repoussa doucement Anouk.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

\- Tu es une dangereuse distraction.

\- D'accord, Potter, disons que je tiens à ce que tu aies de très bonnes notes. Mais on ne me dit pas non.

Anouk le lâcha et Harry préféra remonter dans sa chambre. Il y trouva Dimitri qui avait l'air encore plus concentré que d'habitude. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comment ça ? C'est ma chambre, non ?

Dimitri secoua la tête.

\- Mais ça fait une heure que Jernakov t'attend en bas… Elle en a eu marre ?

\- Oh, fit Harry.

\- « Oh » ?

\- Je l'ai vue. Une heure ?! Tu es sûr ?

Dimitri rigola.

\- Tu en as déjà marre ?

\- Non, non… C'est…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu la nette impression de revenir au temps où il avait tenté d'inviter Cho au bal et de la discussion qui en avait suivi avec Ron. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été gauche avec les filles. La témérité dont il avait fait preuve pour embrasser Ginny après la Coupe était selon lui à présent un vulgaire mélange d'euphorie et de frustration de ne pas avoir fait partie du match. Pourtant, maintenant, tout son passé lui semblait dérisoire.

\- J'aimais Ginny, finit-il par dire D'une certaine manière, je l'aime encore. Je me suis laissé emporter. Ce n'est pas normal que je sorte avec quelqu'un maintenant.

Il entendit nettement Dimitri fermer son livre et quitter son lit pour rejoindre le sien. Le jeune homme attrapa les épaules d'Harry pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

\- Tu penses avoir quel âge ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris, avant de répondre assez bas.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je vais te le dire. Tu t'appelles Harry James Potter, tu as quatorze ans et tu as une petite copine. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit que tu avais le droit de vivre normalement ?

\- Mais ça n'a rien de normal, soupira Harry.

Dimitri lâcha ses épaules et le regarda tristement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te faut pour que ça ait l'air vrai ?

Et pour la première fois, Dimitri vit ce qui pouvait rendre Harry bien plus vieux que ce qu'il était. Parce que le visage de son ami était d'un coup devenu sombre et la voix qui sortit de sa bouche le fit frissonner de terreur.

\- Une certitude.

Parce qu'il se demandait encore si ce qu'il vivait, c'était sa vraie vie. Si ses sentiments envers Anouk étaient réels. Il devait le croire parce que ça voulait dire que ce qu'il ressentait pour ses amis, ce n'était pas non plus ses sentiments.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Depuis qu'il était revenu en Russie, Harry n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à Adams. Et Regulus n'en avait plus fait mention dans ses lettres. Il avait même totalement cessé de poser des questions sur Londres ou sur autre chose.

Ce qu'il désirait, c'était de se tenir loin de ça. Il savait que son comportement était à l'opposé de ce qu'il était. Mais Harry avait peur de ce qu'il était.

Chaque soir, il refrénait la curiosité malsaine qui le rongeait. Chaque soir où il écrivait dans le journal le bilan de sa journée, il se forçait à ne pas penser aux autres vies.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il avait fait une croix sur son passé. Il avait fini par apprendre de ses erreurs. Ce qui lui faisait défaut était son envie de tout savoir. Il gardait aussi à l'esprit les nombreux secrets de Dumbledore, qui lui avaient valu d'être sur ses gardes en permanence. Harry n'avait plus grand chose à part des examens pour s'occuper l'esprit et son esprit trouvait ça insuffisant.

Mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voulait garder des secrets. Parce qu'il avait peur que la vie que Regulus pourrait lui raconter soit ce qu'il craignait.

S'il n'avait pas était capable de tuer Voldemort de ses mains, alors qu'avait-il fait ?

Harry comprenait qu'il était en train de compartimenter tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il fermait son esprit à ses propres interrogations.

Il laissait le silence combler le vide qu'il faisait dans sa tête. Peut-être avait-il été Harry Adams. Peut-être l'était-il encore. Mais aujourd'hui, il souhaitait ardemment être quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un avec une vie, dont la seule préoccupation serait de tenir la main d'une fille qui le faisait se sentir normal. Il voulait cette nouvelle vie.

Sans savoir que même cette envie était juste un autre mensonge qu'il se racontait.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry Potter avait un certain nombre de sorts en tête. Il en connaissait de très simples qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection : _Alohomora, lumos, accio_ … D'autres plus difficiles qu'il usait avec tout autant de maîtrise : _Expelliarmus, expulso, diffindo_. Et d'autres plus secrets qu'il avait appris à connaître dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas à lui mais qui s'avéraient efficaces entre ses doigts.

C'était le cas du sort de passe-muraille de sa mère, qui s'apparentait à du transplanage rapide sur courte distance. De même que _Vox_ et _Sadi_. « _Sadi_ » n'était pas dans le livre de sorts de sa mère. Harry supposait aussi que le troisième nom était aussi le sien en vérité. Mais _Sadi_ n'avait pas été inscrit. Il venait de lui, d'un souvenir dans un souvenir. Harry avait aussi éteint cette question : les choses qu'Adams avait bien voulu laissé à l'autre Harry.

Et puis, il y avait un sort en particulier qui lui tenait à cœur.

Les épreuve de sortilèges et d'art de combat sorcier n'avaient fait que confirmer qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités et il avait même du refréner ses ardeurs et se contenter de sorts de son âge.

Mais le fait de devoir se mesurer à un instructeur dans un duel de vingt minutes lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Harry avait du faire un effort pour ne pas dévoiler un niveau qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir.

Sur les conseils de Natasha et Dimitri, il avait réduit sa liste de sorts pour les combats en une peau de chagrin mais avait décidé de tout donner en sortilèges en tous genres. Faire diversion en envoyant des oiseaux, surprendre l'instructeur Gorsky avec un sort de duplication et faire croire qu'ils étaient deux à attaquer. Utiliser le sort « _serpensortia_ » puis lui donner plus d'ampleur pour donner l'impression qu'un serpent aussi gros qu'un chien était à deux doigts de l'attaquer. Harry avait usé de sorts mineurs et les avait adaptés pour être un redoutable adversaire. Et il avait pris un tel plaisir à le faire que se restreindre pour le reste devenait une torture.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida d'offrir un spectacle plus qu'époustouflant pour la dernière épreuve.

Il ne voulait pas se soucier du jury. C'était une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas donc il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était quelque chose de nouveau.

Quelque chose qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Bon, Monsieur Potter, à présent que nous avons vu vos talents en magie sans baguette et en informulés, nous aimerions vraiment voir ce dont vous êtes capable en cercles magiques.

Harry regarda brièvement la directrice qui souriait paisiblement avant de reporter son attention sur les deux sorciers qui jugeaient sa performance du jour.

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux ?

\- Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous êtes en mesure de faire. Nous avons ici quelqu'un capable de faire face à quelques erreurs, n'est-ce pas Madame la Directrice ?

\- J'ai toute confiance en mes élèves.

Harry observa l'espace vide de la classe spécialement dédié aux cercles. Il y avait sur les tables posées contre le mur plusieurs petits sacs contenant diverses poudres, sciures, liquides et craies permettant de tracer un cercle.

Il remarqua qu'aucun des sachets n'avait de désignation et c'était à lui de bien choisir et de se souvenir de chaque contenu.

Harry plongea sa main dans ce qui semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Il entendit alors un petit toussotement venant du sorcier le plus âgé.

\- Qu'as-tu choisi ?

\- Charbon de bois de sorbier.

Il vit le froncement de sourcils des deux sorciers.

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous parler des propriétés de ce bois ?

\- Le sorbier est l'un des arbres les plus puissants dans le monde de la magie. Basé sur l'élément de feu, c'est aussi le plus sûr des atouts en terme de protection magique, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il est difficile à maîtriser.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir utiliser ce charbon ?

Harry referma sa main sur la brique.

\- Je le suis.

\- Poursuivez, dans ce cas.

Le brun s'agenouilla au sol et traça avec une réelle concentration son propre cercle. Il prit soin d'inscrire sans erreur le nom des quatre runes qu'il avait choisies : Thurisaz, Kenaz, Wunjo et Algiz. C'était déjà une rune de plus qu'il n'était sensé utiliser.

Au moment où il écrivit le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser, il entendit l'un des professeurs émettre un son de surprise. Harry savait que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Tout dépendait uniquement de sa volonté. Il ajouta cependant un autre sort, plus par amusement que par curiosité.

Une fois tous ses sorts écrits, il se redressa pour admirer son œuvre. Dans le cercle le plus au centre, il avait marqué son sort principal : _Expecto patronum_. Dans le cercle du milieu, il avait ajouté une modification : _Mutatis Olen_.

Il déposa le charbon sur la table et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Puis de nouveau, il s'agenouilla devant son cercle et posa ses doigts sur dessus et prononça son invocation tout en se concentrant sur le visage de ses parents.

\- _Expecto patronum prima !_

Harry sentit la douce chaleur caractéristique du cercle traverser ses doigts puis tout son corps _;_ c'était délicieux. Il avait l'impression de flotter ou de s'allonger dans du coton. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux mais les ouvrit quand il entendit un « ooh » d'admiration être prononcé.

Devant lui, dans le cercle, se tenait un cerf à l'aspect bleuté qui avait l'air plus consistant que n'importe quel patronus jamais invoqué. L'animal souffla et Harry put sentir l'air qui sortait de ses naseaux. Son sabot tapa contre la pierre de la salle et il put en entendre le bruit.

Son patronus était littéralement physique. Il retira ses doigts et se leva. L'animal tourna sur lui-même. Au vu du diamètre de son cercle, il avait formé un cerf d'une taille convenable.

Harry ressentait l'urgence de le toucher. Ébahi par son propre travail, il ne fit pas attention aux professeurs qui s'étaient réunis autour du cercle.

Tout émerveillé qu'il était, il ne prit pas soin de l'endroit où il mettait les pieds et le cerf disparut à l'instant même où il effaça une partie du cercle.

\- Oh, quel dommage, quel dommage ! Un patronus à votre âge, c'est merveilleux ! Et dans un cercle si bien accompli !

\- Monsieur Potter vient de nous faire vivre un délicieux moment de bonheur, il est vrai.

Harry, qui était encore choqué de la disparition du cerf, mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

\- Ne le sois pas, mon garçon. C'est formidable de voir un tel travail à ton âge ! N'est-il pas, Madame la Directrice ?

Harry capta le regard entendu d'Antera et tenta un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec douceur.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Potter. C'était votre dernière épreuve, prenez le temps de vous reposer.

\- Bien… Hum, bonne soirée.

Harry sortit de la salle avec le sentiment d'avoir vécu un épisode plaisant de cette nouvelle vie.

Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il retourna dans sa tour.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Tout son groupe était assis à la même table. Ils avaient laissé passer le week-end sans savoir leurs résultats.

Harry avait du subir une Natasha plus stressée que jamais et elle n'avait jamais autant rongé ses ongles. C'était incroyable de voir que la plupart du temps, rien ne la choquait vraiment mais quand il s'agissait d'une raison de quitter l'école, elle était au bout de sa vie. C'était ce qui la faisait le plus ressembler à Hermione et Harry trouva ça un peu rassurant.

Il chassa la sensation de manque comme un moustique et reporta son attention sur la Grande Salle.

Les professeurs n'étaient toujours pas présents. Harry tourna la tête pour chercher Anouk des yeux et croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et plissa le nez de façon un peu hautaine. Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent…

C'était Andreï qui venait de parler. Aucun des plats n'avait été servi et il se contentait de jouer nerveusement avec sa cuillère. Harry avait conscience que Dimitri n'avait pas pipé mot de toute la soirée et avait l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne pour détendre l'atmosphère. Harry découvrit alors que c'était sérieux.

Jamais Poudlard n'aurait expulsé d'élève sous prétexte que ses notes étaient en dessous de ce que l'école visait. De nouveau, il repensa à Hermione et imagina qu'ici, elle aurait eu de vraies raisons de stresser. Il se demanda aussi comment Ron aurait pu réagir. Serait-il devenu aussi fou que Natasha ou aurait-il abandonné presque immédiatement ? Harry se remémora la fois où il avait du faire semblant de verser du Felix Felicis dans son verre et cela le fit doucement sourire. Il se fustigea intérieurement. A présent qu'il repensait à ses amis, il voulait tout d'un coup furieusement savoir si Ron avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch sans lui.

Il essaya d'occuper son esprit avec autre chose et souffla quand il vit enfin les instructeurs et la directrice apparaître.

Le léger brouhaha qu'il avait pu y avoir dans la Grande Salle se réduisit à un silence total. Les trois instructeurs s'assirent mais la directrice resta debout. Et elle ne souriait pas.

\- Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable week-end après les efforts que vous avez fournis. Normalement, il n'y aurait pas du avoir de surprise. Depuis votre entrée dans cette école, vous avez été entraînés, préparés, conditionnés pour faire face à ce genre d'examen. Il n'était pas plus difficile que tout ce que vous avez vu auparavant. Je vais donc vous laisser observer vos notes et vous parlerai de ce que cela implique pour chacun d'entre vous. En rappel, pour être de ceux qui peuvent rester dans la prestigieuse école qu'est Durmstrange, le total de vos points devait s'élever à soixante ou plus.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Natasha avait attrapé son poignet et le serrait bien trop fort.

Il vit Ororo Antera lever sa canne et la frapper trois fois contre le sol. Aussitôt, des parchemins scellés apparurent sur leur table devant chacun d'eux.

Harry vit le sien entouré d'un lien et d'une étiquette à son nom, tout comme ceux de Natasha et Dimitri l'étaient avec le leur.

\- Vous pouvez à présent regarder vos résultats.

Il y eut comme une sorte de mouvement commun. Personne n'avait décidé de trembler ou de patienter. D'un petit coup d'œil sur le coté, il regarda Natasha dérouler ses notes. Elle poussa un petit cri et le referma aussitôt. Harry vit que Dimitri lisait consciencieusement le sien, les sourcils froncés. Alors il se décida à s'attarder sur ses notes.

 _Histoire de la magie : 78 points_

 _Études de la faune et la flore magique : 82 points_

 _Runes : 98 points_

 _Divination : 63 points_

 _Examen théorique de sortilège : 86 points_

Harry en avait le tournis.

 _Potions_ _: 93 points_

 _Métamorphose : 100 points_

 _Sortilèges_ _: 91 points_

 _Art de combat sorcier : 96 points_

 _Ouverture sur la magie : 100 points_

Ce qui lui faisait une moyenne de 89 points.

Il entendit un petit rire s'échapper des lèvres de quelques un des élèves de sa table.

\- Harry ?

Natasha était penchée vers lui et affichait un immense sourire.

\- Tu as eu combien ?

\- Soixante-seize points, dit-elle.

Harry lui passa son parchemin et elle renifla avec amusement.

\- Même avec un cerveau en compote, tu fais mieux que moi. Dimitri ?

Le brun tourna la tête et Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient légèrement humides. Comme si une fois la pression retombée, il laissait enfin voir toute l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé.

\- Quatre-vingt onze points.

Harry prit le parchemin de Dimitri. Ce dernier avait obtenu cent points à quasiment tous les cours théoriques.

\- Je suis un sorcier accompli, plaisanta Dimitri.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de leur table, échangeant avec leur groupe pour comprendre qu'aucun d'eux n'était en dessous de la moyenne exigée.

\- Donc aucun d'entre nous ne va partir, murmura Mirja.

Harry osa alors jeter un coup d'œil vers la table d'Anouk et constata que cette dernière semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère. Il y avait une sorte de débat houleux entre les ours _;_ Dimitri et Natasha se mirent à regarder dans la même direction.

\- On dirait que ça ne va pas fort.

Quelques élèves de la table des ours étaient en train de pointer Anouk du doigt et cette dernière avait l'air de répondre avec une haine contenue.

La voix de la directrice interrompit toute dispute naissante.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez pris note de vos résultats, nous allons parler de sujet sérieux. Huit élèves du groupe des ours sont en dessous de la moyenne. Trois élèves du groupe des léopards sont en dessous de la moyenne et aucun des élèves du groupe des renards n'est en dessous de la moyenne. Ce qui signifie que onze d'entre vous sont sensés quitter cette école dès ce soir.

Il y eut un sanglot étouffé venant de la table des léopards. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ça se passait comme ça. Il s'était aussi attendu à ce que certains élèves réfutent leurs notes, hurlent à l'injustice mais ils étaient tous trop bien disciplinés. Ils étaient tous trop conscients des enjeux pour en vouloir à l'école.

\- Cependant… Cet examen n'avait aujourd'hui pas pour but d'exclure des élèves, mais uniquement de sélectionner les meilleurs pour cette année. Vos instructeurs et moi-même avons assez répété que le groupe pouvait être votre meilleur atout comme votre pire défaut. Cela signifie aussi savoir s'adapter en toute circonstance. Vous ne pourrez pas passez votre vie à agir seul mais si vous le faites, il faut aussi apprendre à user de liens qui peuvent vous être utiles. Un groupe en particulier l'a bien compris. De ce fait, sa moyenne fait de lui le gagnant de cette première épreuve de l'année.

Il y eut des tas de murmures.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Natasha.

Mais Harry était en train de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Il revoyait nettement Ludo Verpey s'adresser à lui et la directrice le coupa dans son élan.

Il se tendit à un point que les muscles de son cou lui firent mal. Oh, comme il regrettait tout d'un coup d'avoir tout donné pour cet examen... Oh, comme il regrettait que son groupe soit si soudé, que Dimitri ait une âme de leader, que Natasha ait une idée bien précise de sa vie future...

\- Pour la première fois depuis des années, poursuivit la directrice, la Coupe de Feu est de nouveau allumée. Elle réunira comme adversaire Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Le Tournoi aura lieu dans cette dernière école.

Les murmures se transformèrent en exclamations.

\- Cet examen avait pour but ultime de désigner quel groupe d'élèves nous représenterait et je suis ravie de vous annoncer que les renards iront à Poudlard pour participer au Tournoi des Six Sorciers !

La suite du discours d'Auroro Antera ne parvint jamais à ses oreilles. Harry s'était retrouvé comme sourd. Il percevait au loin les appels de Natasha et les doigts de Dimitri serrant sa main.

Il se demandait si Regulus le savait. Si ses parents le savaient. Si Nolan le savait. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un piège. Si tout ça n'était pas une vaste plaisanterie. Si Durmstrang n'était pas mêlé à cette affaire. Si Verpey n'était pas Bellatrix ou Croupton sous Polynectar.

Et tout ce qu'il demandait finalement tomba entre ses doigts.

Une certitude.

Celle que rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne pouvait se finir aussi facilement. Que s'il pouvait passer à travers des moments heureux, il se devait d'en vivre des tout aussi malheureux.

Une certitude.

Celle que quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe qui il était... Il ne pouvait qu'être lui, le destin l'amenait là où il fallait qu'il soit. Harry… L'autre Harry aurait réussi aussi, il aurait peut-être même eu une meilleure moyenne. L'autre Harry aurait accueilli cette nouvelle avec une envie dévorante d'y participer. De la même façon qu'il s'était dit à une époque que ça aurait été merveilleux si lui aussi avait pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait mis son nom, il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur participer. D'être soutenu par son école, ses amis. Sans imaginer un seul instant qu'il pouvait être tué à tout moment.

Une certitude.

Celle que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne ferait pas de cette vie l'enfer qu'avait été l'autre.

Si Harry Adams avait pu faire en sorte que ses parents restent en vie… S'il avait pu faire en sorte que ses parents restent en vie... Alors il pouvait continuer à le faire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait.

Ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Il trouva Anouk au niveau de la serre. Après un repas qu'il n'avait pas touché, il avait abandonné ses camarades qui brûlaient d'impatience de faire le bilan de cette soirée. Mais Harry avait vu la jeune fille s'éloigner plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'était excusé auprès de Dimitri et Natasha, ayant parfaitement conscience de leurs questions silencieuses. De leur même envie de lui demander ce qui allait se passer.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait appréhender la chose. A la place, il s'approcha en silence de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es venu fanfaronner, Potter ?

Et elle avait craché son nom avec la même intonation que Malfoy le faisait parfois. Harry secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête ça.

\- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

\- Oh, par Yaga ! Tu veux que je te dise que tu avais raison !?

\- A quel propos ? fit doucement Harry.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été jamais aussi prudent en parlant avec quelqu'un. Anouk ne pleurait pas mais elle était furieuse.

\- A propos du groupe ! De cette stupide idée de s'entraider ! J'étais la chef de mon groupe, c'était moi qui devais les mener à la victoire ! Encore et encore. Quand on y arrive une fois, tout le monde te regarde comme si tu pouvais les sauver en toute circonstance. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je sais que je suis la meilleure !

\- Et c'est une preuve, répondit Harry. Je suis sur que tu as eu le meilleur score parmi tous les élèves de notre année.

\- Mais mon groupe n'a pas gagné !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et Harry réalisa que ce qui était si peu important pour lui pouvait l'être beaucoup trop pour les autres. Une réalité où la seule inquiétude des gens de son âge étaient d'avoir des bonnes notes ou de tomber amoureux.

\- Tu avais raison, souffla Harry.

La phrase d'Harry fit disparaître toute trace de colère du visage d'Anouk.

\- Quoi…

\- On a voté pour savoir si on devait faire certaines épreuves en groupe ou seuls. Je votais pour le faire seul. Je suis comme ça, je suppose. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que je pense être le meilleur.

Anouk renifla avec dédain.

\- Bien sûr… Toi, tu le fais pour que personne n'ait à se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !? Tu serais capable de prendre la place de Vassili juste pour lui assurer un avenir brillant ! Tu le fais parce que tu es profondément gentil. Je le fais parce que je n'ai besoin de personne !

Harry resta immobile face à cette réalisation. Anouk décrivait Harry, elle le décrivait lui. Il n'était pas différent.

\- Anouk…

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter cette école ! Ce serait honteux ! Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être mise de coté, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Mon frère n'a jamais fini ses études et si tu voyais comment ma famille le traite... Je ne veux pas être une honte !

Et Anouk ressemblait bien trop à Malfoy. Au Malfoy qui se faisait battre en permanence par Harry ou Hermione. Un Malfoy dont les épaules ployaient sous des efforts qu'il devait fournir pour le bien de son nom. Anouk fournissait ses efforts parce qu'elle le devait. Harry avait l'impression de voir double. De voir deux vies, deux caractères. Des similarités qui lui donnaient la nausée. S'il avait serré la main de Malfoy, aurait-il eu droit à ce genre de discours ?

Il se rendait compte que le Harry d'avant, le Harry de cette vie, s'il avait rencontré Malfoy dans des conditions plus sereines, ce qu'il vivait maintenant aurait pu se produire. Il aurait pu s'intéresser à Draco Malfoy.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant. Ce Malfoy n'existait plus vraiment. C'était comme découvrir qu'un livre que vous aviez lu et relu et dont vous connaissiez la couverture par cœur se retrouvait avec des pages blanches.

Et c'était ça dont il avait peur en remettant les pieds à Poudlard. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus rien savoir. La raison pour laquelle Nolan avait aussi voulu l'en tenir éloigné : il avait compris avant lui.

Il avait compris qu'Harry ne retrouverait pas les choses comme avant. Et Harry était effrayé. Effrayé de voir Ginny Weasley passer à coté de lui sans lui adresser un mot. Effrayé à l'idée que Ron et Hermione vivent mieux leur amitié sans lui.

Effrayé à l'idée de ne plus rien représenter pour eux.

Mais doucement, il comprenait qu'il représentait quelque chose pour d'autres personnes. En voyant Anouk devant lui, parlant de ses problèmes comme Malfoy aurait pu le faire s'il avait était moins buté, Harry voyait de la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Il représentait quelque chose pour Dimitri, il représentait quelque chose pour Natasha.

Harry s'approcha de celle qui était sa petite amie et elle s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Tu as tellement de chance ! J'aurais aimé être comme toi…

Le brun embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je crois que non, rigola Harry. Tu es très bien comme tu es.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour froncer les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu peux être nul pour réconforter les gens...

Harry se gratta le front du bout du doigt, embarrassé.

\- Je n'essaierai plus, dans ce cas.

Anouk se mit à rire.

\- Tu as intérêt à gagner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce Tournoi ! Tu as intérêt à le gagner. Je ne sors pas avec des perdants, Potter !

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup plus las que jamais.

\- Rien ne dit que je vais être choisi.

Anouk l'observa bizarrement.

\- En effet… Rien ne le dit.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant... Et Harry non plus.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Ce chapitre est vraiment long dis donc. Inutile de vous raconter ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain u_u. Un ptit mot les agneaux ? A lundi prochain huhu**


	32. L'arrivée de Durmstrang

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors deux petites chose. Je vais répondre à une interrogation (qui est une erreur de ma part, des fois certaines choses font tellement sens dans ma tête que j'oublie de l'écrire pour préciser)

Le patronus d'Harry est bien un renard. Mais lorsqu'il trace un cercle pour faire apparaître un cerf il ajoute comme sort « Mutatis Olen » Mutatis pour « changer » en latin et « Olen » signifie cerf en Russe.

Ensuite je suis extrêmement surprise de voir qu'Anouk vous a plu. Franchement je m'y attendais pas du tout et je suis un poil heureuse. Merci beaucoup. Vous avez été .x à reviewer ce chapitre clôturant plus ou moins les longues vacances/rentrés d'Harry et je vous en remercie.

Je ne parle pas plus, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, corrigé par **Titou Douh**. Merci à elle.

 **Guest :** Beaucoup d'aventures, tel Ulysse tentant de rentrer chez lui XD ! Merci pour ta lecture !

 **Maud :** Fatalité c'est le deuxième prénom d'Harry je crois.

 **Chochocolat :** Oui il faisait euh 13 000 mot, donc deux chapitres en un. Si vous trouvez Anouk touchante c'est parce que vous êtes déjà toutes en kiff sur Draco XD ! Ui les retour dans le passé sont terminé, il n'y en aura plus plus…enfin je crois. Sisi, il n'y a que leur année qui va à Poudlard. J'ai…l'intention de faire souffrir Harry, pardon d'avance XD. Merci pour ta lecture ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Aussidagility :** ça fait trois mots non XD !

 **Ewi :** Haha le deuil…vois le bon coté des choses…Harry sera le témoin de Dimitri pour son mariage ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir comment je vais faire ce Drarry (je plaisante hein, je sais comment je vais faire ! Je vais taper des mots et voir si ça marche) ! J'espère que tu aimeras XD !

 **Aylora :** C'est un cri de plaisir ça :p

 **Desy :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire le livre I et merci d'avoir suivis la suite de cette histoire (et de l'apprécier). Ça me touche beaucoup *snirf*.

VOILA ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

 **L'ARRIVEE DE DURMSTRANG**

 _«_ _I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world I'm coming home_

 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world that I'm coming."_

Coming home. Diddy, dirty money

.

.

Dimitri ajusta le col de sa tenue et observa une dernière fois sa silhouette dans la glace de la salle de bains. A coté de lui, Andreï et Pollux faisaient de même. Ils avaient tous abandonné la couleur bleue nuit de leur groupe pour celle officielle de Durmstrang : bordeaux. Il pinça l'écusson en forme de dragon à deux têtes et replaça rapidement ses cheveux noirs.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parte à Poudlard, fit Pollux. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre. C'est comment, Aristov ?

Dimitri, qui avait écouté son camarade d'une oreille distraite, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Aristov ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vu Poudlard. Si tu dois poser cette question, demande à Harry.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a de la famille, là-bas. Il doit être super content !

\- J'espère que non, plaisanta Andreï. Il n'y va pas pour une réunion de famille. Ça va être l'ennemi à abattre.

Dimitri écouta les deux autres s'esclaffer. Il pensa à Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que ça de savoir qu'ils se rendaient dans cette école. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne l'était pas non plus.

Il savait ce que Natasha en pensait. Elle était le genre de personne à aimer les histoires qui finissent bien. Même si ça lui écorchait la bouche de le dire, elle était pour qu'Harry n'oublie pas ses précédents amis.

Dimitri, lui, ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait du mal à partager le peu d'amis qu'il s'était fait. Avoir Natasha et Harry auprès de lui était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Il appréhendait déjà le fait de devoir partager Harry avec Louve et Nolan. Surtout Nolan, qui était plus que protecteur. Mais s'il devait en plus faire face aux regards envieux d'Harry à chaque fois que ce dernier croisait ceux qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

Il comprenait les craintes de Nolan, parce qu'il avait les mêmes. Dimitri avait juste la possibilité de se convaincre qu'Harry ne ferait rien pour renouer avec son ancienne vie.

Mais c'était une triste consolation quand il avait parfaitement conscience que si son ami ne faisait rien dans ce sens, c'était pour ne pas les blesser... En dépit de sa propre peine.

Dimitri soupira : Harry était trop bon pour son propre bien.

Il sortit de la salle de bains pour trouver presque tout ses camarades au milieu de la pièce. Toutes leurs affaires étaient déjà sur le bateau.

Près de la porte, Harry et Natasha échangeaient en chuchotant. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Harry sourire a la jeune fille avec douceur.

Dimitri avait toujours vu ses deux amis inséparables, même au tout début. Harry la mettait toujours en avant. Il était bon joueur de Quidditch mais à chaque match, il laissait la jeune fille prendre les rennes si Anouk ne le faisait pas. Il repoussait la fatigue s'il sentait qu'il devait l'aider, la couvrait de sa cape quand elle avait froid et que la sienne n'était pas suffisante. Et en remerciement, Natasha était une amie loyale, une amie qui acceptait tous les travers d'Harry et qui le suivait aveuglément dans chacun de ses délires.

Et lorsqu'il les voyait comme ça, Harry légèrement penché vers elle, riant à ce qu'elle lui racontait, il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre comme meilleure amie.

Natasha leva les yeux vers lui et agita la main, coupant court à ses réflexions.

\- Je disais à Harry que c'était dommage : à peine arrivés, on doit déjà repartir.

\- J'aurai tout le loisir de voir ça l'année prochaine.

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un silence. Dimitri ne put intervenir dans la conversation : l'instructeur Gorsky venait de faire son entrée.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Ils se mirent tous en rang de deux, en silence.

\- Je suis fier de vous.

Un « merci » s'échappa des lèvres des élèves. L'instructeur n'ajouta rien et ils quittèrent leur salle du deuxième étage.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, tous les élèves sans exception se trouvaient dans la cour du château. Ils traversèrent l'allée sous les « bonne chance » de leurs camarades et sous les applaudissements.

Dimitri observa Harry du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier fixait le décor droit devant lui sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Le brun avait de nouveau l'impression de se trouver en face de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu.

Qu'il avait vu quand Harry avait commencé à raconter l'histoire de son passé.

Alors Dimitri comprit ce que son ami faisait. Il y repensait, encore et encore. Il devait sûrement se souvenir de toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait vécues et son regard se durcissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bateau.

Gorsky laissa sa place à la directrice qui ouvrit la marche et ils montèrent sur le navire.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Une fois à bord, Harry se tourna immédiatement vers le château. Il était plus que partagé à l'idée de quitter Durmstrang. L'illusion de vouloir rester sur place et passer une année à juste embrasser Anouk s'estompait à mesure que le soleil déclinait sur l'école.

Il sentit ses deux amis le rejoindre à ses cotés.

\- Harry… Tu as conscience que ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec toi ? fit doucement Natasha.

\- Tu penses..., murmura le brun sans détourner son regard du château.

Lentement, il vit le bateau commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Tu as dit qu'il avait disparu en attaquant tes parents mais ils sont en vie, tu n'es plus l'enfant qui a mis fin à sa vie. Tu es persuadé qu' _il_ va revenir mais il est peut-être définitivement mort... Sinon _il_ aurait essayé d'attaquer cet autre enfant… Neville, c'est ça ?

Harry observa Natasha avec surprise. Comme si cette dernière avait longuement réfléchi à son histoire.

\- Regulus doit être au courant et il est ami avec des membres du Ministère, ajouta Dimitri. Je suis sûr que ça sera le Tournoi le plus protégé au monde. Tu as vu le nombre d'aurors qu'il y avait durant la Coupe du Monde ?

Harry se mit à jouer machinalement avec son bracelet. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ses amis. Regulus devait obligatoirement le savoir mais Harry aurait aimé qu'il le lui dise en amont. Harry avait espéré qu'au moins, Regulus ne lui cacherait pas les choses de cette façon.

Même s'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'Angleterre, il aurait du insister pour savoir ce qu'il en était de la Coupe.

Harry réalisa que son manque de curiosité était aussi une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas agir et ne pas se tenir informé en même temps. Et même si tout était sous contrôle, même si tous les aurors d'Angleterre encerclaient Poudlard, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation de malaise.

\- Viens Harry, le bateau va plonger, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les cabines.

Harry acquiesça. Il jeta un ultime regard au château quand son œil fut tout d'un coup attiré par quelque chose dans l'eau.

\- Harry ?

\- J'ai…

\- Quoi ?

« J'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans l'eau » était la phrase qu'il allait dire. Mais il secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien. J'arrive.

Il suivit Natasha et Dimitri dans une cabine. Durant le voyage, ses deux amis lui demandèrent de leur parler de Ron et Hermione.

Alors Harry leur en parla.

Il leur raconta à quel point Hermione était brillante. Il leur raconta aussi qu'il avait été négligeant avec elle, parfois méchant, mais qu'elle avait toujours été là et qu'il aurait du l'écouter plus souvent, vraiment plus souvent. Il leur raconta que Krum l'avait invitée au bal, ce qui déplut fortement à Natasha et fit sourire Dimitri. Il leur parla de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée pour les épreuves, de son soutien, de ses conseils. Il leur dit que même si elle n'était pas très ouverte d'esprit, elle avait le cœur sur la main et qu'elle était prête à venir en aide à toutes les créatures maltraitées du monde magique.

Puis il leur parla de Ron. De ses fous rires, de son appétit, de sa famille. De sa gentillesse et du fait qu'il avait été son premier ami, son premier et seul véritable ami. Que Ron l'avait sauvé de la même façon qu'Harry avait sauvé Dimitri. Ron était brillant à sa façon, il était celui qui détendait l'atmosphère, il était celui qui soutenait Harry quand il le fallait et Hermione quand la situation l'exigeait. Ron, qu'Harry aimait voir heureux et souriant.

Ron lui avait offert une famille. Ron lui avait offert des soirées inoubliables de rires, de plaisanteries, de discussions que seuls des amis pouvaient avoir. Ron, qui était jaloux de lui mais qui finissait par s'excuser et Harry n'arrivait jamais à ne pas pardonner. Parce que Ron l'aimait et souffrait aussi d'être dans l'ombre. Mais Harry n'avait jamais cru ça : Ron était celui qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Et Harry regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps de lui dire tout ça. Même si aujourd'hui, il n'était plus personne à ses yeux. Ronald Weasley restait son ami le plus important.

Et cette déclaration laissa un silence gêné dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le rompe de nouveau.

\- Le plus important dans une autre vie.

\- Tu verras, Harry, tout ira bien, fit Natasha en lui prenant la main.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Il se souvenait de tout. Il se souvenait que McGonagall les avait faits descendre et placés en rang en fonction de leur année. Il se souvenait du carrosse immense de Madame Maxime et des élèves de Beauxbâtons qui avaient l'air si fragiles dans leurs vêtements de soie. Il se souvenait du bateau qui avait l'apparence d'un vaisseau fantôme et qui était sorti du lac assombri par la nuit.

Il se souvenait de tout ça. Mais le vivre de l'autre façon était encore plus surprenant.

Natasha s'empressa de se coller au hublot dès que le navire émergea de l'eau. Le cœur d'Harry tambourina bien trop fort quand elle annonça qu'elle voyait ce qui ressemblait à une forêt, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de regarder dans cette direction. La porte de leur cabine s'ouvrit comme celles de toutes les autres. Harry fut le premier à en sortir, suivi de Dimitri.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont, la directrice Ororo Antera avait ses deux mains appuyées sur sa canne et se trouvait dos à eux, fixant le château qui découpait son immense silhouette dans un ciel parfaitement étoilé.

\- Oh, souffla Dimitri.

Peut-être qu'il vivait la même excitation qu'Harry. Peut-être que s'il se laissait aller, il serrerait la main de Natasha de la même façon qu'elle le faisait. Parce qu'Harry, durant ces dernières semaines, avait partagé ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

Il leur avait décrit le château, chaque partie dont il se rappelait. La Grande Salle, les sabliers, le parc, la Forêt Interdite, les salles communes, la salle de bain des préfets… Et Dimitri et Natasha l'avaient écouté patiemment avec, par moments, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais Harry avait la sensation que peu importe la façon dont il avait décrit ce qu'il considérait comme sa maison, il était bien loin de la vérité.

L'école était plus majestueuse que dans ses souvenirs, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à en percer toute l'essence même. Il retrouvait ses donjons, ses remparts, ses haies, ses immenses fenêtres avec une appréhension mêlée à une profonde envie de parcourir de nouveau ses couloirs.

Trop absorbé dans sa propre observation, Harry avait suivi le mouvement de foule de ses camarades derrières sa directrice. Il pouvait entendre les murmures avides de son groupe et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Maintenant qu'il voyait les lumières du plafond de Poudlard, les tapisseries de chaque maison, les couverts en or, il se rendait compte que l'intérêt des élèves de Durmstrang était réel.

Tout était diffèrent.

\- Bon sang, Harry, murmura Natasha, vous viviez comme des princes !

Harry sourit, puis ses yeux décidèrent de faire ce qu'il s'était refusé jusqu'à présent : trouver des visages connus.

Il avait failli défaillir en voyant Minerva McGonagall se présenter. Et elle était aussi intacte ici que dans ses souvenirs, le visage moins marqué par les événements produits dans son autre vie.

Harry laissa son regard glisser le long de la table des professeurs. Il remarqua sans faire d'effort Madame Maxime en pleine discussion avec Hagrid et Harry eut du mal à effacer le sourire idiot qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Mais il en fut proprement incapable quand le garde-chasse le remarqua et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

\- Hagrid est là aussi, soupira Natasha, on dirait vraiment une réunion de famille.

\- Mieux que ça. Tu as vu la tête que fait ton parrain, Harry ?

Harry suivit immédiatement le conseil : Sirius avait l'air aux anges. Littéralement. Il avait un sourire plus grand que celui d'Harry et ce dernier dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le saluer haut et fort. Il préféra alors se concentrer sur Severus Rogue. Et si Harry reconnut son irascible professeur de potion dans sa tenue austère, il ne rêva pas quand il le vit lui adresser un petit mouvement de menton.

\- Prenez place où vous le souhaitez.

C'était la voix de leur directrice.

Harry retint l'envie urgente de courir en direction de la table des Gryffondor. A la place, il suivit le reste de ses camarades qui avaient décidé de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle. Voilà une chose qui était différente, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas : Nolan venait de s'écarter légèrement pour lui faire de la place.

A présent, ils avaient l'air de deux idiots qui faisaient des exercices de zygomatique.

\- Hey, salut Harry !

Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps d'adresser un mot à Nolan, Cedric Diggory, qui était assis en biais, venait de l'interpeller. Il vit du coin de l'œil Dimitri et Natasha s'asseoir en face de lui et tenta un sourire maladroit vers Diggory.

\- Salut.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Nolan mais il fut de nouveau coupé par Minerva McGonagall.

\- Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous. Avant de commencer ce repas dûment mérité, il est temps de parler des règles du Tournoi. Pour cela, j'aimerais accueillir parmi nous deux personnes qui superviseront ce tournoi de bout en bout : le Ministre des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Ludo Verpey, qui présentera les épreuves, et le Ministre de la Coopération Magique : Cassius Corgan.

Comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'on prononce leurs noms, Verpey et Corgan apparurent.

\- Tu le savais ? murmura Harry à Nolan.

Ce dernier, qui fixait la table des professeurs, ne prit pas la peine de regarder Harry.

\- Je savais pour la Coupe. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je ne savais pas que ça te concernerait toi.

Sa dernière phrase trahissait sa panique et Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui traversait la tête. Nolan pensait à un piège et Harry était satisfait qu'il pense comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au sérieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse remercier Nolan, McGonagall reprit la parole.

\- Avant de vous présenter le reliquaire, j'aimerais faire un point sur certaines règles. Les Ministères et Fédérations Français, Russe et Anglais ont travaillé ensemble pour élaborer des épreuves dignes de la Coupe. Cela va sans dire : ce n'est pas sans danger. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vos Directeur et Directrice ont pris le temps de vous parler du Tournoi. A l'origine, le Tournoi des Sorciers ne comprenait pas de nombre de participants limité : chaque sorcier était libre d'y participer. La Coupe, récompense d'épreuves particulièrement difficiles, servait alors à offrir au sorcier gagnant la possibilité de voir un de ses vœux exaucé. Je crois cependant qu'il est utile de préciser qu'aujourd'hui, la Coupe n'exauce plus un seul vœu. Cela n'enlève en rien le caractère mystique de la Coupe. Elle seul décidera lesquels d'entre vous pourront participer au Tournoi. Elle seule a jugé chaque épreuve qui lui était proposée. La Coupe de Feu sera, de ce fait, exposée dans la Grande Salle et tout élève âgé de quatorze ans au minimum pourra y déposer un parchemin sur lequel seront inscrits son nom, son prénom et l'école à laquelle il appartient afin de pouvoir participer au Tournoi. Cette année deux élèves par école auront l'honneur et le privilège de pouvoir y participer.

Il y eut des murmures d'excitation et Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses deux amis. Natasha buvait les paroles de la directrice de Poudlard, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Dimitri.

\- Chaque champion sélectionné sera jugé sur sa capacité magique, son audace, son pouvoir de déduction et bien sûr son aptitude à réagir face au danger. Vous serez notés de manière la plus neutre possible par trois juges : la directrice de Durmstrang, Madame Antera, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime et moi-même. Vous serez sélectionnés par un juge impartial… La Coupe elle-même !

Minerva McGonagall agita son poignet. Deux hommes habillés de robes plus que strictes placèrent devant tous les élèves un coffre en bois et Harry détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir de nouveau sortie. Elle avait été la source de tellement de cauchemars, il ne voulait pas se faire plus de mal...

Sans savoir comment cependant, son regard se porta sur la table des Serpentard. Et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Malfoy et à sa plus grande surprise, Draco Malfoy n'était pas subjugué par la Coupe comme tous les autres élèves. Il le fixait lui.

Harry fut alors incapable de détourner les yeux. Malfoy ne le regardait pas avec haine, mépris ou avec moquerie. Non, son regard était totalement neutre et Harry aurait pu croire à de l'indifférence mais le blond ne s'était pas décidé à rompre leur échange silencieux.

Mais Harry sentit le besoin précieux de le faire.

Par chance, l'apparition de plats fut une distraction bienvenue. Nolan reporta toute son attention sur lui, de même que Dimitri et Natasha qui, même s'ils avaient l'air de tourner l'œil devant toute la nourriture, s'étaient penchés vers eux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y participer ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va participer ! fit Andreï qui était assis à coté d'Harry. Tous les élèves de Durmstrang vont mettre leurs noms. _Harry, tu connais ce gars ?_

Nolan ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Harry parla en premier.

\- _C'est mon cousin._

Tous les élèves de Durmstrang qui avaient entendu la réponse d'Harry cessèrent de manger.

\- _Tu as un cousin à Poudlard ?!_

\- _Oh, ne joue pas l'étonné Andreï, Harry est né ici. C'est normal qu'il ait de la famille à Poudlard !_

 _\- Mais… Il veut t'empêcher de participer ?_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Non,_ répondit Natasha à sa place, _Harry va participer._

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard énervé envers Nolan et ce dernier grimaça, il n'avait rien compris de l'échange entre les Russes mais il était sûr que son inquiétude avait été mal accueillie.

\- Harry…

\- On en parlera plus tard, Nolan, murmura Harry.

Le reste du repas se passa silencieusement entre lui et Nolan mais ses camarades étaient le centre de toutes les attentions. Harry laissa ses yeux revenir sur la table des professeurs. Sirius, Severus et Cassie étaient plongés dans une intense discussion tandis que Verpey saluait tous les élèves qui criaient son nom... Jusqu'à ce que son parrain capte son regard. Harry se sentit scruté avec beaucoup trop de sérieux et il supposa que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il vécut ce repas comme une torture. Son envie de se tourner toutes les minutes vers la table des Gryffondor mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et l'idée de croiser le regard de Malfoy à la table d'en face le mettait tout autant mal à l'aise.

Ça n'aurait pas du être comme ça. Ils avaient pu discuter normalement mais sa relation avec une personne dont le comportement était trop proche de celui du blond rendait la situation vraiment bizarre.

Finalement, la fin du repas s'annonça grâce à la disparition des desserts et de l'annonce de McGonagall leur disant que la Coupe restait à la disposition des élèves uniquement ayant le même âge que lui. Harry se leva bien trop vite, de même que Natasha et Dimitri. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de la Grande Salle.

Mais c'était sans compter tout un tas de petits événements... Notamment son nom de famille prononcé haut et fort.

\- Hey, Potter ! Potter, attends !

Harry serra les dents en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'avait appelé. Il se tourna pour voir Fred et George Weasley bousculer quelques élèves avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Salut Potter, je suis Fred et lui c'est George, on s'est rapidement croisés à la Coupe du Monde.

Les deux jumeaux affichaient un grand sourire et Harry était incapable de leur tourner le dos. Mais il avait conscience du regard des autres sur lui. Même sans cicatrice, il avait droit à sa petite notoriété.

\- Tu es bien Harry Potter ? fit George. Le fils de James Potter ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- Cool ! s'extasia l'un des jumeaux. Super cool, tu vas pouvoir donner quelques cours de Quidditch à cet idiot !

Fred pointa son frère du doigt et Harry rigola doucement.

\- Je suis sûr que son jeu ne doit pas être si terrible.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu jouer ! Ça fait quoi d'être le fils d'une star mondialement connue ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous le dirais quand j'aurais posé la question à mon père. Après tout, la marque de produits pour cheveux Potter fait encore fureur.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que les deux rouquins n'explosent de rire.

\- Ce type est un marrant !

Le sentiment de vouloir quitter la Grande Salle s'envola alors doucement. Comme si le rire des jumeaux venait soudainement de le ramener à la maison.

\- Nous retournons au bateau. Veuillez avancer, s'il vous plaît, fit la voix de sa directrice.

\- Viens, Harry, souffla Natasha.

Harry suivit son amie mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Nolan, qui avait l'air plus que concerné. Il quitta le château avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir trahi Ron et Hermione.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Nolan pense que c'est un piège. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Piège ou pas, répondit Dimitri, Harry va tout de même s'inscrire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, qui était appuyé contre la rambarde du bateau, poussa un soupir et décida de s'asseoir à coté de ses deux amis.

\- Il y a des Aurors. Enfin, des sorciers qui ont l'air d'être présents pour surveiller la Coupe. Mais sait-on jamais... Et rien ne dit que je vais être choisi. Dimitri a eu un meilleur score que moi, la Coupe le choisira sûrement.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit sombrement le brun.

\- Oh, voyons Dim', tu te sous-estimes, tu peux très bien être le champion de Durmstrang !

Dimitri secoua la tête.

\- Non, je veux dire, je ne vais pas participer.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Comment tu peux ne pas en avoir envie ! Dimitri ! Devenir un champion, gagner la Coupe ! La gloire et sûrement une jolie récompense à l'arrivée !

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que toi tu vois et Harry, lui, voit juste un potentiel danger contre lequel il va devoir se battre. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai retenu qu'il était fort possible de mourir et ce malgré toutes les précautions prises par les trois pays. Je ne veux pas participer et j'aimerais aussi que vous ne participiez pas. Surtout toi, Harry !

Natasha et Harry en restèrent bouche bée.

\- Mais…

Harry coupa Natasha en levant la main et observa Dimitri qui regardait tout sauf ses amis.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Ça ne t'amuse pas ? Toutes les épreuves de Durmstrang…

Dimitri fixa un regard gêné sur Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste le Tournoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son camarade laissé échapper un rire sans humour.

\- Est- ce que tu me connais par cœur ?

Harry se mit à y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas découvert Dimitri dans son ensemble avec ses souvenirs mais il avait une certaine intuition. Et Dimitri n'avait rien à voir avec Ron, il n'avait pas peur de parler de ce qui l'inquiétait. Il était bien plus ouvert à la critique quand on le connaissait bien.

\- On est à Poudlard, fit Dimitri. Tu es dans ton école, Harry ! Tu devrais en profiter pour renouer avec tes amis ! Et pas courir après des soi-disant méchants !

\- Non, ne mélange pas tout. Tu ne veux pas participer parce que tu veux passer une année tranquille…

\- Et tu vas me le reprocher ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Natasha, je ne prends aucun plaisir à passer des épreuves, à me battre contre d'autres élèves. J'aime Durmstrang parce que vous y êtes !

\- Oh, soupira Natasha. Dimitri…

Harry resta interdit un petit moment. Ron et Hermione avaient toujours émi des plaintes face à ses actions mais ils l'avaient toujours suivi et il s'était souvent senti bien à cette idée malgré le fait que leurs vies étaient en danger constant. Dimitri, lui, avait trop conscience du danger, de la peur et finalement sa réaction était plus réelle. Mais Harry se sentait triste à l'idée que Dimitri pense qu'il valait moins que ses amis de Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis pas un élève de Poudlard. Nous ne sommes là que pour une année. Et en dehors de la possibilité que ça se passe comme ça s'est passé dans mon futur… J'ai envie de participer. J'en aurais eu envie quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Bien sûr que tu en as envie ! C'est tellement toi. Je n'ai pas cette force, ce qui s'est passé avec mon père ne me donne pas envie de mettre ma vie dans des situations où je peux la risquer.

\- D'accord, fit Harry, d'accord.

\- Non, pas d'accord ! tonna Natasha.

Et elle se jeta sur Harry et Dimitri.

\- Dimitri aurait accepté de se battre contre ce chien à trois têtes !

Dimitri grogna mais ne tenta pas de dire le contraire.

\- 'Cha…

Elle se détacha d'eux.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter ! Dim', tu ne risques rien, je suis là pour te protéger ! Et je sais que tu veux juste suivre le Tournoi du haut des gradins uniquement pour être assis à coté de Louve !

\- Qu…

\- Mais je te comprends ! Et puis ça m'arrange, ça ne fait aucun doute que la Coupe t'aurait choisi. Ensuite…Harry ! Tu es à Poudlard, arrête de te sentir mal pour nous ! Tu as la possibilité de récupérer tes amis ! Fais-le, je t'aiderai !

Harry et Dimitri se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire. Tout d'un coup, un aboiement interrompit leur petit moment. Les trois élèves se relevèrent pour observer par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. Malgré l'obscurité, ils trouvèrent sans mal l'origine du bruit : un énorme chien noir se tenait sur la berge.

\- C'est ton parrain ? murmura Natasha.

\- On dirait bien, répondit Harry.

\- Je crois qu'il t'attend.

\- Ma cape est dans la cabine.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de ta cape, il est sous sa forme de chien.

\- Oh… Je vais le suivre.

\- Fais donc ça, bailla Dimitri, mais demain soir c'est à nous que tu feras faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Tiens, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas vivre dangereusement.

\- La ferme ! On ne risque rien ici.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il descendit la passerelle et Sirius s'approcha immédiatement. Harry flatta gentiment sa tête avant d'inspirer un grand coup et prendre sa forme de renard.

Son parrain s'empressa de mordre gentiment son oreille avant de se mettre à courir en direction du château.

Harry le suivit sans peine.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Sirius n'aboya pas une seule fois pour se plaindre qu'Harry traînait la patte, mais le brun ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Revenir dans un Poudlard qui était loin d'être en état de ruines comme il l'avait laissé lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Harry gambadait presque dans les couloirs, sautillant comme un animal bienheureux sur les escaliers qui se tenaient immobiles, observant chaque portrait, et Sirius le laissait faire.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent vers l'entrée des dortoirs de Gryffondor ou la Grosse Dame dormait à poings fermés dans son tableau. Harry voulut se rapprocher mais Sirius jappa pour le diriger ailleurs. Il comprit alors qu'ils allaient en direction des quartiers de Sirius.

Harry n'avait jamais dépassé le bureau du professeur. Il le connaissait du temps de McGonagall mais la décoration était à ce moment bien différente. Ce n'était pas un bureau et des chaises mais une table basse entourée de canapés et Harry supposa que Sirius savait mettre ses élèves en confiance.

Il fureta curieusement mais en dehors de livres, d'objets magiques et d'autres affaires purement professionnelles Harry ne trouva rien d'extravagant.

Sirius reprit alors forme humaine et s'étira en grognant. Harry en fit de même et son parrain ne perdit pas de temps avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici !

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- L'âge des participants a été tenu secret jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est fou comment cette coupe est protégée. Cela dit, je crois que certaines personnes étaient au courant bien avant moi.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre une mine enjouée. Harry était fasciné de le voir ici en pleine forme et pas caché dans une grotte à manger ce qu'il lui envoyait.

\- Sirius, tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour prendre le thé, si ?

\- Il est un peu tard pour ça et non, en effet : je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça. Suis-moi.

Harry s'exécuta. Son parrain ouvrit une porte au fond de la salle et laissa Harry la passer en premier pour atterrir dans un salon plus que chaleureux.

\- Assieds-toi en face de la cheminée.

\- Ici ?

Harry s'installa sur un coussin juste en face du feu et Sirius jeta quelque chose dans les flammes. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la tête de James Potter apparut dans le brasier.

\- PAPA !

\- Oh, par Merlin ! Ce n'était donc pas une plaisanterie… Harry, tu es à Poudlard !

\- Il y est ? Vraiment ?!

Harry tenta de voir si sa mère allait apparaître mais la cheminée ne pouvait apparemment contenir qu'une seule tête.

\- On a reçu une lettre de la Fédération Russe disant que tu avais été sélectionné pour participer au Tournoi. Ce n'est même pas l'école qui nous a prévenus !

Harry se doutait que ses parents devaient déjà être au courant. Peut-être avaient-ils espéré qu'Harry ne serait pas du voyage...

\- Je suis désolé, nous n'étions pas autorisés à le divulguer.

Et c'était vrai : leur directrice avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que l'information ne sorte pas de l'école.

\- C'est sûrement une bonne chose.

\- Vous vous faites du mouron pour rien, intervint Sirius. Cassius a mobilisé jusqu'aux baguettes d'élite pour superviser le Tournoi. Poudlard va être sous haute protection.

\- Bien sûr, soupira son père. Écoute, Harry : tu n'es pas obligé de participer. Ce Tournoi est dangereux.

\- Et maintenant vous divaguez, se plaignit Sirius. James, tu aurais été le premier à jeter ton nom dans la Coupe et Lily t'aurais suivi de près.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! siffla James.

\- C'est exactement la même chose et je pense qu'Harry peut en décider seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry était partagé. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il participe mais lui voulait que ses suppositions soient fausses. Ne pas participer était l'idée la plus logique mais Harry imaginait aussi que son nom puisse apparaître sans qu'il le veuille. Et si Neville était choisi, il fallait qu'il soit là aussi, juste au cas où.

\- Je vais participer. Sirius a raison : c'est vraiment très protégé.

Et Harry insista sur le mot « très ».

\- D'accord. Dans tous les cas, ta mère, Charles et moi avons pris des billets, on sera à Londres dès demain. Fais attention à toi !

\- On t'aime, fit la voix de sa mère.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Bonne nuit, fiston, on se revoit bientôt !

Harry n'arriva pas à empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire niais quand les flammes redevinrent de simples flammes.

\- Donc, dit-il. Aucun professeur ne savait pour la Coupe ?

\- Aucun, à part Flitwick peut-être, mais Cassius aurait pu nous en parler. Il garde des secrets comme James garde ses balais.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de participer ?

\- Moi non mais Severus, qui est une vraie mère poule, a déjà préparé une longue liste d'arguments pour te défendre de t'y inscrire. Mais tout le monde respectera ton choix.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Il faudrait peut-être rappeler à Severus que je ne serais pas le seul participant.

\- Il aurait fait la même chose pour Louve.

Harry imagina un Severus sévère faisant la morale à une Louve qui s'en fichait totalement et l'image le fit sourire.

\- Je ferais mieux de retourner au bateau.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Sirius le ramena jusqu'à l'entrée du château sous sa forme de chien. Harry l'avait suivi en tant que renard. Une fois dehors, il s'empressa de contourner le mur. Il jeta un bref regard vers le bateau et, ne distinguant personne sur le pont, il supposa que Natasha et Dimitri ne l'attendraient plus.

Enfin, il put savourer tout son saoul le bonheur d'être à Poudlard. Harry longea le mur de pierre en courant jusqu'à trouver une entrée dérobée. Il pouvait gambader les yeux fermés, aucun des passages secrets ne lui était inconnu.

De nouveau à l'intérieur, il entreprit de se promener juste pour passer le temps. Il n'avait pas assez respiré l'odeur humide de la pierre, il n'avait pas assez éternué en passant devant les tapisseries qui couvraient les murs. Il ne s'était pas assez abîmé à la lumière des bougies qui faisaient ployer les chandeliers des couloirs.

Harry trottait comme un bienheureux, se demandant s'il ne devait pas se rendre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour ennuyer Nolan, mais il craignait de faire face à une discussion qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus que ça : des voix se firent entendre et Harry, l'oreille tendue, se rendit vite compte qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à Rusard, ni même à des professeurs, mais bien à des élèves.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha des voix qui se firent plus fortes et tout en se cachant dans l'ombre d'un mur, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner la crinière rousse d'un des jumeaux et leurs rires.

Et une troisième voix, traînante.

\- Il y a une raison pour que vous fassiez ça ce soir, au moment où les deux écoles sont arrivées ?

\- Détends-toi, Malfoy...

\- Ceci n'a strictement rien à voir avec la Coupe...

\- Du moins en partie !

Harry reconnut le ton sérieux de George et se glissa un peu plus vers eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

L'entièreté du couloir qui menait vers les escaliers principaux était rempli de boules colorées de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Fred tenait un sac dans sa main et Harry supposait qu'il venait juste de le vider.

\- Quel est le but de cette plaisanterie ? demanda Malfoy.

Le blond était appuyé contre la pierre à quelques pas d'Harry, lui faisant dos. Il était extrêmement étonné de voir Malfoy, Fred et George discuter comme si de rien n'était. En fait, c'était juste impensable de voir Malfoy discuter avec un membre de la famille Weasley.

Et pourtant, c'était comme si Fred et George considéraient Malfoy comme un membre de leur groupe et pas comme une tique qui leur collait au derrière, prête à les dénoncer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Harry n'en revenait pas : il commençait juste à se faire à l'idée que les choses pouvaient être radicalement différentes mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu croire !

\- Le but, c'est de faire réagir Verpey qui s'est juste...

\- George !

\- Quoi ! siffla le roux entre ses dents. Ce type est un vaurien !

Harry s'accroupit. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il se tramait : les jumeaux n'avaient pas apprécié que Verpey n'honore pas leur pari, mais en tant que Gryffondor, ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte quant à l'idée de piéger le Ministre.

\- Comment ça ? reprit Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "vaurien" ? Il vous a donné votre argent, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence du coté des jumeaux.

\- N'est-ce pas !? répéta Malfoy, agacé.

Harry en aurait ri. Lui n'aurait jamais osé parler comme ça aux deux garçons, mais Harry était plus un petit frère qu'un ami pour eux. Même si à présent, il était juste une curiosité.

\- Disons qu'il a remis à plus tard notre arrangement.

Harry vit Malfoy bouger.

\- Et l'argent que vous m'avez rendu ? demanda t-il.

Le renard reconnut le ton sec dont pouvait faire preuve Malfoy.

\- Nos économies, souffla Fred.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu l'as entendu, Malfoy. Ne fais pas cette tête, on va se remettre en selle _;_ faire payer Verpey, et tout ira pour le mieux. Maintenant, aide-nous à faire flotter ces boules !

\- Vous auriez du lui faire signer un contrat magique ! s'énerva Malfoy tout en agitant sa baguette. On ne met pas d'argent en jeu sans signer de contrat.

\- Excuse-nous d'avoir naïvement cru qu'on pouvait faire confiance à un sorcier...

\- … Surtout si ce dernier est Ministre !

Harry vit les trois adolescents faire léviter les boules colorées quand un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Les trois Serpentard se stoppèrent en plein mouvement. De nouveau, la chatte miaula.

Durant une petite seconde, Harry réfléchit à l'idée stupide qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. La seule chose qui le convainquit de ne pas réfléchir plus fut de se dire que Sirius aurait fait pareil. D'un bond, il passa entre les jambes de Malfoy et se mit à japper en direction de Miss Teigne. La chatte feula et ébouriffa ses poils.

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- D'où il sort ?!

\- Hey, les boules !

Harry eut juste le temps de lever le nez pour voir que les pièges colorés étaient en train de retomber et la première faillit percuter son museau. Au lieu de ça, elle s'écrasa près de ses pattes et il put voir des tas de paillettes en jaillir.

\- Où es tu, princesse ?

\- Génial, râla George. On se replie !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, George et Fred détalèrent, laissant les boules retomber. Plusieurs d'entre elles atterrirent sur Miss Teigne, la couvrant de paillettes. Harry recula prestement, admirant le travail des jumeaux quand il fut soulevé du sol.

Il émit un glapissement de surprise en comprenant que quelqu'un venait de le prendre dans ses bras ce quelqu'un était tout simplement Malfoy.

Harry s'agita mais le garçon resserra sa prise.

\- Je peux te lâcher mais si Rusard t'attrape, tu ne seras plus qu'une boule de poils sans poils !

Harry entendit une fois de plus le son agacé de la voix de Malfoy. S'il avait été humain, il l'aurait envoyé paître en lui disant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. A la place, il émit un grognement indigné et frustré. Parce qu'un Malfoy venant en aide aux animaux, ça dépassait l'entendement !

Il le sentit tourner vers un autre couloir et Harry voulut crier quelque chose, mais il aboya à la place, ce qui prévint Malfoy de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir : Peeves venait de passer devant eux et le blond fit rapidement demi-tour.

\- Peeves d'un coté, Rusard de l'autre, ces deux là on choisi leur meilleure soirée ! s'indigna le Serpentard.

Harry essaya de ne pas trouver amusant le fait d'entendre Draco Malfoy parler seul, ou du moins à un animal. Une part de lui avait bien envie de voir ce qui se passerait si Malfoy se faisait attraper et punir mais il repoussa cette diabolique idée. Après tout, le garçon l'avait sauvé de la blague des jumeaux.

Il s'agita de nouveau et Malfoy le laissa tomber.

\- Bien, fais comme bon te semble mais ne compte pas sur moi pour empêcher Rusard de te dépecer !

Harry émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un reniflement et vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage du blond. Durant quelques secondes, il resta bêtement là à observer Draco Malfoy qui souriait.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas besoin de moi en fin de compte. Bien, la bestiole, fais comme bon te semble.

Draco le poussa négligemment du pied et Harry retira toute pensée aimable qu'il avait eu à son égard mais plutôt que le mordre méchamment, il décida de tracer son chemin. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il regarda par dessus son épaule : Malfoy surveillait toujours l'autre couloir pour s'assurer un passage serein.

Harry s'allongea et le regarda. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits et à déterminer à quel point cette première soirée était étrange. Il n'avait même pas pu discuter avec Hermione ou Ron. En réalité, il avait eu plus d'interactions avec Malfoy qu'il n'en avait jamais eu dans sa précédente vie. Harry se demanda s'il restait quelque chose de l'autre Malfoy et si cela allait lui manquer. Il secoua la tête : c'était stupide de penser comme ça, et pourtant...

Pourtant, il voulait des choses familières. C'était pour cette raison idiote qu'il appréciait Anouk : parce qu'elle représentait ce qu'aurait pu être Malfoy s'il n'avait pas été le fils d'un mangemort, juste celui d'un aristocrate buté.

Harry avait un peu d'espoir. Il avait retrouvé cette voix traînante, ce ton moqueur, ce coté pédant et irascible et sa façon de parler aux jumeaux le rendait plus teigneux encore. Il se surprit à trouver de l'intérêt chez cet autre Draco. Jusqu'à présent, il notait peu de différences, si ce n'est le contexte et le sourire.

Malfoy se tourna brusquement, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Tu es encore là ? fit-il à voix basse. Tu restes pour te moquer une fois que Rusard m'aura attrapé ? Ça m'apprendra à suivre ces deux imbéciles.

Un rire se fit entendre de l'autre coté du couloir et Harry put lire sur le visage de Malfoy qu'il n'était pas rassuré du tout. C'était la même expression comique qu'il avait affichée après qu'Harry ait joué les fantômes à Pré-au-lard. Cela termina de le convaincre.

Faire ami-ami avec Malfoy n'était pas prévu. C'était dans son intérêt de rester loin de lui. Mais sous sa forme de renard, il pouvait se risquer à être sympathique. Malgré leur brève discussion, Harry avait du mal à se débarrasser des vieux ressentiments. Cependant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'éviter ses ennuis précédents.

Harry se redressa alors et marcha en direction de Malfoy puis mordilla gentiment le bas de sa robe.

\- Bas les canines, cette robe ne se recoud pas toute seule !

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois. Il dépassa Malfoy et aboya dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches, espèce de sale cabot !

\- LA ! LA ! ILS SONT LA ! beugla Peeves.

Harry, fier de son effet, se mit à courir à l'opposé et Draco, paniqué, le suivit immédiatement.

\- Plus jamais je n'aiderais une bestiole, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry ignora son commentaire. Il bifurqua sur un autre couloir. Derrière eux, il entendait le rire de Peeves.

\- C'est un cul de sac, l'animal, râla Malfoy.

Harry regrettait amèrement l'aide qu'il lui apportait et jappa de mécontentement en se rendant compte que le blond se plaignait autant que l'autre Malfoy.

 _Il est comme moi_ , pensa Harry, _exactement le même dans un monde diffèrent._

Harry tira le lourd rideau qu'il avait en face de lui et encouragea Malfoy à faire de même. Nul doute que les jumeaux étaient déjà passés par là et s'étaient gardés de partager leur petit secret avec Malfoy. Harry se sentit léger à cette idée : Fred et George lui avaient, après tout, confié la Carte du Maraudeur. Par chance, il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour comprendre. Mais avant qu'Harry puisse lui montrer quoi que ce soit, Peeves arrivait droit sur eux.

Malfoy fit rabattre le lourd rideau sur eux.

\- Brillant, renard. Et maintenant ?!

Le brun aurait pu en rire, encore une fois. A la place, il fit gratter ses pattes sur la statuette qui se trouvait cachée derrière le rideau.

\- Je dois faire quoi avec ça ?

Harry entendit l'urgence dans la voix de Malfoy. Il jappa et gratta un peu plus sur la tête de la statue en forme de gobelin puis appuya de ses deux pattes en même temps pour faire signe à Malfoy d'appuyer sur la tête.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris !

Malfoy appuya d'un geste sec sur la tête du gobelin et la statuette tourna sur elle même, dévoilant un passage dans lequel il pouvait se glisser. Le blond parut encore plus horrifié.

\- Hors de question que je glisse là dedans !

Harry ne l'écouta pas se plaindre plus que ça, il se jeta dans le tube en pierre et entendit un juron étouffé de la part du blond. Il atterrit dans un autre couloir dont toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. Harry se redressa, les sens en alerte. Il entendit le cri de surprise de Malfoy, lui assurant ainsi que le blond s'était jeté dans le tunnel.

Harry se décala sur le coté, sa vue distinguant ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir sous sa forme humaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'un râle étouffé se percuta à ses oreilles, suivi du crissement de la pierre, signe que le passage se refermait.

\- Renard...

La voix de Malfoy était un chuchotement. Harry distingua le blond au sol, tâtonnant dans le noir complet. Le brun se rapprocha du Serpentard et frôla le cou de Malfoy du bout de son museau. L'odeur de menthe fraîche que dégageait l'adolescent lui emplit le nez. Elle couvait celle de la transpiration et du parfum humide des cachots. Draco agita la main pour toucher son pelage.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il sans hausser la voix.

Harry, dont l'esprit était enivré par le délicieux parfum de Malfoy, se secoua le poil littéralement. Il laissa Draco se redresser puis tira doucement sur le bas de sa robe.

\- Je te suis, inutile d'abîmer mes vêtements !

Le renard jappa mais se mit en route sans plus de cérémonie. Dans ses souvenirs, ce couloir était éclairé mais il n'avait pas à se soucier d'être dans le noir. Pour Malfoy, ça semblait plus délicat, il ne lâchait pas le mur et avançait avec une main devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une lueur apparaisse. Harry courut dans cette direction.

\- Hey ! Hey, attends !

Harry ne s'arrêta que quand il se trouva dans l'un des nombreux boyaux identifiables de Poudlard. Derrière lui arriva Malfoy, essoufflé et un poil furieux.

\- Je ne te remercie pas pour ça...

L'animal l'ignora une fois de plus.

\- Je rêve ou tu m'ignores ?

Harry grogna.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Reniflement.

\- Sale bestiole immonde et sale.

Harry se tourna vivement et fit mine de mordre sa jambe en grognant. Malfoy sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur.

\- Tout doux ! Je voulais juste voir si tu me comprenais.

Après la peur, un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du blond et Harry se sentit irrité.

\- Tu me regardes comme si je t'avais pincé mais c'est toi qui as tout fait capoter.

L'irritation s'accompagna de l'indignation. Harry décida qu'écouter Malfoy était en fait mauvais pour sa santé. Il se remit en marche.

\- Comment est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait un tunnel en haut ? Tu appartiens à quelqu'un ?

Harry continua à marcher et remarqua que Malfoy le suivait sans broncher.

\- Tu es un animagus ?

Le brun se força à ne rien laisser paraître et traça sa route.

\- Tu es un professeur ? Un élève ?

L'oreille d'Harry s'agita en un tic nerveux. Il se souvenait que Malfoy était bavard mais pas à ce point. Finalement, il souffla quand il arriva au point où son calvaire allait prendre fin.

\- Comment...

Harry se sentit fier. Ils étaient devant le couloir principal qui menait au cachot. Encore quelque pas et Malfoy se retrouverait dans sa salle commune. Le brun émit un bruit de satisfaction et s'assit en face de lui. Malfoy se baissa pour le fixer.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est ma maison ?

Harry fut pris au dépourvu et se félicita d'être sous sa forme de renard. Il se contenta de rester immobile : ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui répondre de toute manière. Il vit Malfoy se baisser et approcher une main. Harry resta figé parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Draco Malfoy allait le caresser pour le remercier et lui était tétanisé. Pourtant, il suffisait qu'il grogne pour empêcher le Serpentard de montrer de la sympathie à son égard.

Son salut vint autrement.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

Malfoy se redressa immédiatement. Harry tourna la tête et sa queue s'agita sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Severus Rogue avançait dans leur direction.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous avez une excuse valable et sincère qui m'empêchera d'ôter des points à la maison dont j'ai la charge.

La queue d'Harry bougea un peu plus rapidement. C'était une juste revanche que Malfoy se fasse réprimander par Severus Rogue et Harry avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme.

\- J'en ai une, professeur. Je m'apprêtais à ramener dehors cet animal qui traînait dans notre salle commune et qui n'appartient à aucun Serpentard.

Harry émit un grognement de pure colère. Severus Rogue posa ses yeux sur Harry avant de s'avancer et de le prendre par la peau du cou puis l'installa contre lui. Harry fusilla Malfoy du regard mais il doutait que le blond y lise toute sa haine. Cependant, il pouvait apprécier l'étonnement sur son visage.

\- Voilà une noble initiative. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Harry détesta le petit sourire satisfait de Malfoy et le fit comprendre en mordillant la manche de Severus.

\- Mais le pauvre aurait pu passer la nuit ici sans que ça ne gêne qui que ce soit.

\- Il aurait pu avoir la rage ou une autre maladie quelconque, se défendit Malfoy.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait toutes les raisons de l'utiliser comme excuse. Il était partagé entre sa haine pour le mépris du blond et son intérêt pour l'adolescent. Mais que Malfoy pense qu'il était un animal malpropre, ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

\- Cela ne vous exemptera pas d'un petit rappel de ne pas vous promener dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard.

Le visage de Malfoy se décomposa.

\- Quoi !? Mais...

\- Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas faire partie de ceux qui seront collés demain soir, même si je suis sûr que les jumeaux auraient apprécié que leur petit groupe soit au complet.

Malfoy ferma immédiatement la bouche. Harry laissa échapper un chuintement de ses babines qui se termina en un petit couinement quand Severus resserra ses doigts sur son poil.

\- Maintenant, monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien retourner vous coucher et ne pas faire du reste de ma nuit un enfer...

\- Bien, monsieur... Monsieur ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?

\- Ce renard, c'est le vôtre ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry fixa Malfoy avec tout le mécontentement dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il n'avait aucune envie que le blond partage le secret du tunnel. Ce dernier sembla le comprendre.

\- C'était juste pour savoir. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se détourna de Malfoy et Harry comprit où il était emmené.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Tu m'as attrapé par la peau du cou !

\- C'est ton premier jour ici et je te trouve déjà en train de te promener dans les couloirs. Sirius était censé te raccompagner.

Harry se massa le cou et observa le bureau de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était largement moins effrayant qu'à l'époque de sa sixième année. Il n'y avait plus d'étranges créatures nageant dans des liquides suspects. L'endroit était abreuvé de lumière par une cheminée, son feu maintenant en ébullition un liquide opaque. Finis les éléments glauques qui respiraient la magie noire. Harry nota aussi l'absence de pensine. Une nouvelle fois, les changements qu'avait subis la vie de Severus Rogue le frappèrent plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Harry Adams avait fait un travail monstre et chaque jour, Harry en prenait conscience. Il se demanda alors s'il avait pensé ainsi en arrivant à Poudlard. Quelle avait été sa réaction en se rendant compte qu'il se trouverait face à un Severus de son âge, un James, une Lily, un Sirius de son âge ?

S'était-il empressé de faire ami-ami avec Severus, de se jeter sur lui et de l'éloigner de toute fréquentation qui l'amènerait à trahir sa meilleure amie ? Harry en était persuadé. Mais avait-il agi de même pour Regulus ? La passion du frère de Sirius à son égard supposait qu'en tant qu'Adams, il avait du faire bien des choses pour ce dernier. Et il voyait bien dans le regard de Severus Rogue qu'aucune haine ne le transperçait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Comment avait-il fait ?

Harry supposa qu'il avait du sentir l'urgence de la situation. Il se représenta mentalement sa réaction en sachant qu'il avait les moyens de sauver ses parents. Il se voyait tout faire pour eux, de la même façon qu'il avait été prêt à tout faire pour sauver Sirius.

Mais ce n'était plus essentiel aujourd'hui. S'il devait sauver quelqu'un, a présent, c'était sa propre personne et Neville Londubat. Harry, malgré tout ce qu'avait dit Regulus, ne pouvait pas croire que Neville s'en était sorti comme ça. Après tout, sa mère était morte. Mais si c'était vrai, alors plus personne n'était vraiment en danger.

Harry secoua la tête. Il réfléchissait de façon trop éparse à la situation, il savait aussi qu'il devrait avoir une longue discussion avec Regulus. Encore.

\- Je voulais juste voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Et puis, où est l'utilité de pouvoir se transformer en animal si ce n'est pour en user et abuser ?

\- On croirait entendre... Oublie ça.

Harry sourit. Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils autour du bureau.

\- Tu as parlé à tes parents ?

\- Oui, et le tournoi les effraie. Tu vas me conseiller de ne pas y participer ?

\- Je serais un idiot si je perdais du temps à conseiller ça au fils de James et Lily Potter.

\- Et filleul de Sirius Black.

Severus grogna.

\- S'il pouvait prendre ta place, il le ferait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne avec la Coupe.

\- J'en doute aussi. Essaie de ne pas te mettre inutilement en danger.

Harry se releva et adressa un sourire amusé à Severus Rogue. Un sourire que Rogue avait vu trop de fois dans le passé. Un sourire qui annonçait un duel entre sorciers, une course contre un loup-garou, un combat contre un serpent géant. Un sourire qui voulait dire que le mot "danger" était aussi proche du mot "habitude".

Un sourire qui faisait ressembler Harry à Harry. Et Severus Rogue sut. Il sut ce que Sirius n'avait pas osé lui dire à la fin des vacances. Il sut ce qui se cachait derrière cette soi-disante perte de mémoire.

Il sut que les choses étaient différentes.

Il laissa Harry quitter son bureau sans proposer de le raccompagner. Il aurait aimé que ce dernier lui demande de lui indiquer la sortie. Parce qu'alors, ça aurait voulu dire que ce Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Mais l'adolescent n'en fit rien, il se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Harry reprit sa forme normale une fois qu'il arriva au niveau du bateau. Il aurait du se sentir épuisé, mentalement à bout. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré. Et cette frustration faisait chauffer son esprit avec un peu trop d'intensité.

Il pensait à Malfoy, aux Weasley. A leur amitié improbable, au fait qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se tourner pour voir Ron et Hermione. Il pensait au profond sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait vis à vis d'eux et de Natasha et Dimitri.

Il pensait à Voldemort et au fin mot de l'histoire. Harry avançait dans le brouillard. Ferait-il sa réapparition en tuant quelqu'un, tuerait-il Neville ou lui ? Ou ne reviendrait-il pas ?

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le pont qui menait au bateau, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans l'eau. Et cette fois-ci, il était sûr que ce n'était pas son imagination.

Il rebroussa chemin et couru en direction du ponton du lac et se jeta dans une des barques. D'un geste vif, à l'aide de sa baguette, il fit quitter l'esquif de son abri de bois pour le faire voguer au centre du lac. Harry ne se rendit compte de sa bêtise qu'au moment où il se retrouva au milieu de l'eau. Tout était sombre, même les lumières du château lui parvenaient difficilement.

\- _Lumos_ , souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Il laissa la lumière de sa baguette éclairer la surface de l'eau et plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il sentit son bateau bouger légèrement, Harry se redressa avant de se tourner brusquement.

Elle apparut enfin.

\- Bonsoir, Harry.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, plus que surpris. La femme qui nageait en face de lui semblait briller de sa propre lumière. Ses cheveux ondulaient autour de son beau visage. Il ne pouvait qu'être beau, parce que ce qu'il avait en face de lui était une sirène.

\- Je te connais ? dit-il dans un chuchotement.

La créature lui adressa un sourire brillant.

\- Bien sûr que tu me connais. Ça fait si longtemps, Harry, si longtemps que j'attends que tu me parles de nouveau !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, je veux dire, c'était toi… C'était toi quand je suis tombée dans l'eau.

Le regard pétillant de la sirène se fit sombre d'un coup.

\- J'ai cru être arrivée trop tard. Ton cœur avait cessé de battre. Mais je l'ai entendu de nouveau.

\- C'est toi qui m'as ramené sur la berge.

La sirène accrocha ses doigts sur les bords de la barque pour approcher son visage du sien.

\- C'est donc la seule chose dont tu te rappelles de moi ?

\- Je…

\- Te souviens-tu de mon nom ?

Harry resta sans voix, de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que la sirène disait.

Soudain, tout lui parut clair.

\- Tu sais que… Je suis quelqu'un d'autre.

De nouveau, le visage de la sirène s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Crois-moi, Harry. Tu es toujours celui que j'aime. Et les sirènes n'aiment qu'une fois.

Harry laissa en suspend toutes les questions étranges qui lui venaient en tête.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Circé. Je suis Circé.

\- Circé, répéta doucement Harry.

Et ce nom lui réchauffa le cœur. Harry ressentit exactement la même chose qu'il avait ressentie en revoyant Poudlard.

Il était chez lui.

.

.

A suivre

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Encore une fois désolée pour l'heure tardive mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Un ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir! Koeur sur vous les agneaux!


	33. Ou pire Expulsé

Vous avez été des amours dans vos reviews mazette, du coup j'ai pu boucler deux chapitres en deux jours grâce à vous (j'étais tellement excitée que j'ai pas vu la lumière du jour…je plaisante, j'ai tiré mes rideaux quand même).

Donc c'est avec joie que je vous laisse entre les mains ce chapitre, corrigé par la délicieuse, charmante, brillante **Titou Douh.** Merci à ceux qui l'ont remercier u_u.

 **Chochocolat :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, oui tout le monde l'étais (moi aussi je l'étais, beaucoup). C'est vrai, je n'ai pas mis Louve mais ça fait beaucoup de perso XD, on dirait que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre haha. Doonnc plus de Harry / Severus hein XD. C'est plus facile quand Severus est un agneau u_u. Qui d'autre qu'une sirène peut faire ça hein, je vous le demande et ça ne sera pas son dernier sauvetage X). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Koeur !

 **Maud :** Hahah…mais non. Il y a juste Circé et Draco…pourquoi tu as une autre personne en tête ?

 **Aussidagility :** Il y a toujours de l'action ! Dans ma tête :o

.

.

 **« OU PIRE…** **EXPULSÉ** **»**

 _« J'ai pris des coups, subi des menaces_ _  
Mais rien ne terni un amour tenace »_

J'ai trouvé des amis. TRYO

.

.

La directrice de Durmstrang les fit se lever aux aurores. Harry aurait aimé s'en plaindre: il s'était couché bien trop tard. La découverte de la sirène l'avait tenu plus qu'éveillé et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé lui avait fait atrocement peur.

 _« Tu étais mort, quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras. »_

Tels avaient été ses mots _;_ ils avaient hanté Harry toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il avait refait le cours de ses souvenirs par hypnose, il avait été persuadé que le cognard qui avait percuté son crâne l'avait mortellement frappé. Et il était selon lui impossible qu'il en ressorte vivant. Ses craintes avaient été confirmées par Circé elle-même.

Mais il s'était aussi noyé… N'est-ce pas ?

Harry chassa rapidement les hypothèses affreuses que cette constatation pouvait faire naître en lui. Retrouver ou rencontrer Circé avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre et la sirène, qui ne voyait pas le temps passer, avait décidé qu'il était « son Harry ». Il n'avait pas la force de la contredire et, en vérité, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de le faire.

Tout en s'habillant, il capta le regard de Dimitri. Ce dernier avait gardé le silence et Harry pressentait qu'il attendait qu'il parle de lui-même. Harry inclina la tête, signe qu'il lui dirait tout quand il en aurait l'occasion, et cela suffit au brun.

Une fois sur le pont, ils furent rapidement rejoints par Natasha.

\- Avant de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de cette année. Pour commencer, vous allez tous écrire votre nom et celle de l'école sur un morceau de parchemin que vous nouerez avec soin. La première chose que vous ferez une fois à Poudlard sera de déposer votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu. En ce qui concerne vos cours, Poudlard a mis à notre disposition deux salles de classe et c'est moi qui vous dispenserai chaque jour vos cours. Vous aurez la journée pour décider quels cours avancés vous souhaitez poursuivre cette année.

Une main se leva, celle de Raphaëlle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un premier et un second pour avoir le mot final ?

\- Vues les circonstances, non. Si cela vous aide à choisir, vous pouvez néanmoins décider rapidement élire un premier.

Ils se resserrèrent tous pour en discuter mais il apparut que l'idée qui traversait l'esprit de tout le monde était la même.

\- Nous pensons que l'élève qui a eu la meilleure note devienne notre premier. Ce qui fait de Dimitri Aristov le premier du groupe des renards, fit Mirja très solennellement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la directrice.

\- C'est un choix judicieux. Je vous laisse vous rendre à la Grande Salle.

Comme un seul homme, le groupe des renards se mit en marche, traversant au même pas le parc qui les séparait de l'entrée du château.

\- Tu n'as pas protesté, chuchota Harry à Dimitri.

\- Je m'y attendais, dit-il.

\- Tu as toujours l'intention de fausser ta candidature? demanda Natasha.

Dimitri grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ne le fais pas, dirent Harry et Natasha en même temps.

La conversation fut coupée quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle principale de Poudlard. La Coupe de Feu se trouvait sur un piédestal, entourée par les deux hommes qui l'avaient amenée.

\- C'est ça, leur job ?

\- Tant mieux, non? souffla son amie. Comme ça, on est sûr que personne ne viendra lancer de sort sur la Coupe.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ça le rassurait de les voir.

Ils étaient les premiers sur place et ils s'assirent prestement. Chacun d'entre eux déroula un morceau de parchemin et Antera amena à eux des plumes et des encriers. Très consciencieusement, ils écrivirent leurs noms suivis de « Durmstrang ». Harry n'osa pas demander de nouveau à Dimitri ce qu'il avait écrit. Il respecterait son choix de ne pas participer.

\- Mettez-vous en rang.

Comme s'ils étaient nés pour obéir, Harry constata avec une certaine fascination qu'ils s'étaient alignés par ordre alphabétique. Andreï Antonin fut le premier à mettre son nom dans la Coupe, suivi de Dimitri.

Au moment où Ludwig Chaiser mettait le sien, la Grande Salle vit les élèves de Beauxbatons se présenter avec autant de sérieux puis les premiers élèves de Poudlard débarquer.

Harry se retrouva en face de la Coupe quand Louve entra dans la salle. Juste derrière elle, il vit arriver Hermione Granger.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta la main en suspend sans réussir à la quitter du regard. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs : ses cheveux bruns semblables à une crinière, le teint de sa peau, sa façon de marcher. Elle serrait dans ses mains un épais livre et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Hermione leva alors la tête vers lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et elle fronça les sourcils pour l'ignorer tout aussi rapidement.

\- Harry, souffla l'un des jumeaux Petrouchki, tu rêvasses.

Harry jeta rapidement son papier dans la Coupe, trop troublé par le fait d'avoir été ignoré par Hermione. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Natasha et Dimitri.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, le consola Natasha. Viens, allons manger.

Natasha le poussa vers la table des Poufsouffle mais ce fut sans compter sur Louve Lupin qui attrapa son frère de cœur par l'épaule.

\- Hop, hop ! Ce matin, c'est avec moi que vous mangez !

\- Salut, Louve, fit Dimitri.

\- C'est ça, brosse moi dans le sens du poil ! Je me demande ce que Nolan a de plus que moi ?

\- Son sérieux inébranlable, tenta Harry.

\- Un froncement de sourcil inégalable, rajouta Natasha.

\- Pas grand chose, murmura Dimitri.

\- C'est cela, c'est cela ! Allez, venez !

Comme si elle avait tiré la corde qui nouait tous les élèves de Durmstrang, la table des Gryffondor fut envahie par les Russes. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter ses craintes. Ginny Weasley apparut alors accompagnée de Neville et Luna. La jeune fille blonde chuchota quelque chose à la rouquine et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers lui.

\- Bonjour, Harry !

\- Salut Luna.

\- Je t'avais parlé de Ginny, non ? Ginny, voici Harry, c'est un ami. Et lui, c'est Neville.

\- On s'est déjà croisés, fit Ginny.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu étais à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je me souviens de toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais le fils de James Potter !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'aurais marché dessus plus longtemps ?

\- J'aurais fait mieux : j'aurais tenté de te voler tes chaussures !

Harry rigola doucement puis se tourna vers Neville. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chat sans vraiment en être un. Harry détailla le visage de Neville. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts, ce qui dégageait totalement son fut profondément soulagé de n'y voir aucune cicatrice.

\- On se connaît déjà, fit doucement Neville, on a fêté un anniversaire ensemble.

\- Oh, bon sang, Nev' ! Harry ne va pas se souvenir de son premier anniversaire ! s'exclama Louve.

Le garçon blond haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire maladroit à Harry.

\- Louve dit des âneries, tout le monde sait qu'on oublie pas nos un an.

Neville rigola un peu.

\- Bon, a tout à l'heure, Gin'. C'est chouette de te voir ici, Harry ! J'espère que tu vas gagner.

\- Luna ! siffla Ginny. Tu ne peux pas soutenir Potter !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je soutiens mes amis.

\- Merci, Luna, mais… Ginny, je peux t'appeler Ginny ?

\- Bien sur que tu peux !

\- Ginny a raison, tu devrais soutenir quelqu'un de ton école. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire de cadeau si je suis choisi. Aucun d'entre nous, d'ailleurs.

Luna se contenta d'agiter des mains.

\- On verra ça, dit-elle en souriant rêveusement.

Harry la laissa rejoindre la table des Serdaigle puis revint sur Ginny et Neville, qui s'étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était finalement pas si difficile de discuter avec eux. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry aurait aimé partagé un peu plus que ce petit échange avec Ginny. Parce que même s'il n'y avait plus d'amour comme il l'avait conçu à une époque, elle restait une personne plus qu'importante.

Tout en y repensant, son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était assise en bout de table et avait l'air de ne vouloir discuter avec personne. Mais Harry s'enthousiasma en voyant Ron, Dean et Seamus arriver. Hermione allait bientôt être…

\- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Louve.

\- Non, pardon, tu disais ?

Louve fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Je disais que vous attaquiez vite, vous avez déjà mis vos noms !

\- On est là pour ça, fit Natasha. On ne va pas tourner autour du pot.

Louve enfonça son menton dans sa main.

\- Dire qu'on en avait parlé à Noël mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à ton année.

\- On en avait parlé ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oh, j'avais totalement oublié que tu avais oublié. C'est toi qui me l'as dit, tu le tenais de Viktor Krum.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Mais ça pouvait avoir du sens : Krum pouvait très bien être au courant ou au moins en avoir entendu parler et il avait eu l'impression que ses relations avec l'attrapeur de Russie étaient plutôt bonnes.

Mais sa concentration fut happée par autre chose : Ron Weasley, qui venait à peine de s'asseoir, était de nouveau debout et tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Alors, s'amusa Louve, tu as l'intention d'être le premier Gryffondor à mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

Ron se tourna vers eux et offrit un sourire qui n'avait rien de timide à Louve.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un commence.

Puis les yeux de Ron se baissèrent sur Harry et pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun ne sut absolument pas comment agir en face de lui. Sa panique grimpa d'un cran quand Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es Harry Potter ? Ton père, c'est bien James Potter ?

Harry ne savait pas comment décrypter cette question : c'était comme si Ron remettait en cause sa naissance.

\- Apparemment... Ou peut-être est-ce juste une coïncidence que nos noms soient les mêmes, plaisanta Harry.

Mais la blague ne sembla faire aucun effet à Ron Weasley.

\- Tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Comme tout le monde, répondit Harry.

Ron le toisa du regard. Ce n'était pas méchant, il n'y avait pas eu d'animosité dans son ton. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry, c'était cet air de défi : comme si Ron le voyait comme une sorte d'adversaire, mais c'était ce qu'ils allaient être. Le brun le comprit en voyant le jeune homme poursuivre sa route pour déposer son nom dans la Coupe. En résultèrent de lourdes exclamations à la table des rouge et or. Très vite, Dean et Seamus en firent de même, suivis de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Harry était incapable de détacher son regard de son meilleur ami.

De celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

\- Et bien, on peut compter sur les Gryffondor pour réveiller tout le monde.

Harry, qui avait été refroidi par l'attitude de Ron, remarqua ce que Louve avait voulu dire : une fois que Rionach O'Neal eut jeté son nom dans la Coupe sous le rire de ses amies, il constata que plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle s'étaient aussi levés.

Le déjeuner se passa sous les applaudissements des maisons qui voyaient, chacune, leurs élèves se présenter pour le Tournoi. Au bout d'un moment, Harry cessa d'y prêter attention, tentant vainement de capter le regard de Ron, mais ce dernier plaisantait en compagnie de ceux qui avaient été ses camarades de dortoir.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, cependant, ce fut pour voir la mine peinée de Nolan et ça l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Pire encore, il avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait déserté la table.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Le brouhaha qu'il entendait jaillir de la Grande Salle lui donna un petit aperçût de ce qu'il y trouverait.

Draco Malfoy, suivi de Fred et George chuchotant à voix basse, entra et remarqua immédiatement que l'humeur des élèves était en ébullition. La flamme de la Coupe brillait intensément. Le blond nota que les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient toujours assis à la table des Serdaigle mais que ceux de Durmstrang avaient migré vers celle des Gryffondor. Il se sentit brièvement énervé et décida d'ignorer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais la discussion qui animait les Serpentard n'allait pas l'épargner.

Dès qu'il fut assis, il fut assailli par les nouvelles du matin.

\- Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient les premiers à déposer leurs noms, leur dit Pansy. Les français ont suivi.

\- Et Ron Weasley s'est empressé de mettre son nom dans la Coupe, ajouta Goyle.

Les jumeaux, qui jusque là étaient restés plongés dans leur discussion secrète, furent tout d'un coup intéressé par ce qui se tramait.

\- Ronnie s'est présenté ?

\- Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Maman !

\- Le petit dernier prodige va tenir une coupe.

\- On va en entendre parler pendant des années !

\- Pas s'il n'est pas pris…

\- Oh si ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. De ça aussi, on va en entendre parler !

Fred, ou George, se tourna vers Draco.

\- Tu as l'intention de mettre ton nom ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Pour l'argent !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

\- Si votre frère gagne, il se fera un plaisir de partager les gains de cette coupe avec ses adorables frères.

\- Tu parles, la première chose qu'il va faire, c'est s'acheter un balai. Ron est aussi sceptique que Percy mais lui, il a cette fâcheuse manie de mettre son nez dans nos affaires !

\- Donc ! s'emporta un des jumeaux. Aucun Serpentard ne va se présenter !?

La table devint soudainement silencieuse.

Pour se mesurer contre eux ?

Milicent pointa du doigt les élèves de Durmstrang. Draco suivit son regard. Il avait fait un effort quasi surhumain pour ne pas observer l'équipe Russe mais cette fois-ci, ce fut plus fort que lui : immanquablement, il chercha Harry Potter. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver assis à coté de Louve Lupin qui babillait il ne savait quoi. Potter avait l'air totalement ailleurs et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de l'autre coté de la table.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit Daphné Greengrass. Ils n'ont pas l'air si terrible.

Draco pensait comme elle mais comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Milicent. Il y avait quelque chose de militaire dans la façon de se tenir des élèves de Durmstrang, comme s'ils étaient prêts au combat à tout moment. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait sous-estimer l'équipe de Beauxbâtons.

Draco trouva tout d'un coup ridicule qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse le premier pas. Malgré ça, il savait en partie pour quelle raison les Serpentard ne se bousculaient pas : il était évident qu'ils ne recevraient pas le soutien unanime de toute l'école. Ce fut cette idée qui le décida totalement. Il n'était pas non plus ici pour brosser toute le monde dans le sens du poil.

\- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il venait de s'emparer de son sac et d'en sortir un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier. Il s'empressa d'écrire son nom complet sous le regard intrigué de tous les élèves.

\- Enfin ! soupira un sixième année.

Draco plia soigneusement son papier et se leva. Il osa un regard en direction des autres tables pour voir que tous le regardaient curieusement. Il continua à marcher la tête haute, longeant l'allée sous les chuchotements des élèves. Une fois face à la Coupe, il leva la main lentement et laissa tomber son nom dans les flammes puis se tourna pour faire face à toute la Grande Salle. Des applaudissements timides s'élevèrent du coté des Serpentard et Draco eut la surprise d'en entendre aussi du coté des Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas eux.

Non, seulement les élèves de Durmstrang frappaient dans leurs mains. Cela suffit à Draco pour se sentir fier et revenir vers ses camarades avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Voilà, dit-il, ce n'était pas compliqué.

\- Passe-moi ça ! râla Pansy.

Elle lui prit sa plume et écrivit rapidement son nom. Draco se félicita intérieurement du petit coup de fouet qu'il venait de donner à ceux de son âge et osa un regard vers les élèves de Durmstrang. Cette fois-ci, il capta le regard d'Harry Potter et ne rêva pas : ce dernier lui souriait avec amusement.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec Natasha et Dimitri. Ils avaient été très vite entraînés par leur directrice dans leur salle de classe et Harry comprit qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps en bavardage inutile, se contentant de leur dire comment se passeraient leurs cours. Harry découvrit que le programme allait être similaire à celui de Poudlard mais il s'attendait aussi à ce qu'il soit plus intensif. Il eut juste le temps de se demander si Hagrid élevait des scrouts à pétard dans son jardin et faisait subir ça à ses élèves.

 _\- Si on sèche le repas du midi, ça va être suspect._

 _\- Mais bon sang on a pas une minute pour être tranquille._

 _\- C'est parce qu'Harry_ _a_ _trop de succès._

 _\- Pourtant, Nolan n'a fait aucun commentaire pour le moment._

Harry était légèrement amusé par le chuchotement de ses deux amis. Il était sur que ces derniers n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ses réactions et leur empressement était au même stade que le sien.

Mais Natasha et Dimitri avaient raison. Ils n'avaient pas un seul moment pour être seul et même discuter avec Sirius et Severus avait l'air proscrit.

\- _Vous avez_ _fini_ _vos messes basses ?_ demanda Pollux.

 _\- Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres amis à d'autres table, Harry ? Franchement, on se demande si tu ne fais pas partie de Poudlard !_

Harry préféra ne rien répondre.

\- _Pollux_ _a_ _raison. Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à ce que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?_

 _\- Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, répondit Harry, c'est que tu penses ne pas avoir la chance d'être_ _choisi_ _par la Coupe._

Pollux et Sonja le fusillèrent du regard.

 _\- On veut être_ _sûrs_ _que tu_ _sais_ _dans quel camp tu es._

 _\- Laissez-le en paix ! Au cas où vous ne le savez pas, James Potter_ _a_ _fait ses études ici et pourtant, il a fabriqué les balais qui ont fait gagner la Russie ! Voyez ça comme une chance. Au moins, Harry en sait plus sur les faiblesses de Poudlard !_ s'énerva Dimitri.

Les deux élèves tracèrent leur route sans rien ajouter de plus et Harry grimaça un sourire comique à Dimitri.

\- Tu fais de moi un agent double ?

\- Cette situation est stupide.

Stupide ou non, le groupe des renards avaient l'air de tenir à cœur le fait d'éloigner Harry de ses trop nombreuses connaissances. Mais s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Si on lui avait demandé où s'asseoir, Harry aurait suggéré de retourner à la table des Gryffondor. Parce qu'il ne voyait toujours pas Hermione Granger mais Ron était déjà là. Sa seule consolation était de le voir de très bonne humeur. Maigre consolation tout de même.

Malgré ça, il suivit bon gré mal gré ses amis et s'assit là où il ne s'était jamais assis auparavant. Et il savait que ça allait être bizarre.

\- Hey, Potter ! Assieds-toi là !

Harry coula un regard vers les jumeaux qui avaient fait de la place entre eux juste pour lui. Natasha lui donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'il s'y rende et il grogna, mécontent. Elle et Dimitri firent le tour pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.

\- C'est dur de t'attraper au détour d'un couloir, fit Fred.

\- En plus, vous passez votre temps à changer de table, on vaut le coup nous aussi !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Le brun, peu importe ses efforts, eut du mal à cacher son sourire amusé.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vus mettre vos noms dans la Coupe.

Fred et George le regardèrent bizarrement.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'âge… Même si…

\- Fred !

\- Quoi ? Il faut étaler notre génie au grand jour ! On a mis au point une petite potion pour donner l'illusion d'être plus jeunes.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?!

Harry reconnut la voix de Malfoy et se força à ne pas le fixer, il avait encore en mémoire les drôles événements de la veille et retrouver Malfoy dans son environnement naturel alors que lui était incapable de savoir quoi faire de sa personne le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Une potion…

\- Pour donner…

\- L'ill…

\- Oh, ça va, rétorqua Malfoy, faites-la courte !

\- C'est inutile de toute manière.

\- En effet, fit Pansy Parkinson. Vous n'aviez pas prévu les gorilles.

La mine contrite des jumeaux leur indiqua qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Pansy Parkinson, qui était assise juste à coté de Dimitri, fixa Harry de ses yeux marrons avait de lui faire un sourire poli.

\- Tu es le fils de James Potter ? Est-ce que c'est fatiguant d'entendre ça à longueur de journée ?

Harry haussa les épaules : ça n'avait rien de si diffèrent de l'époque où son père était mort. C'était une phrase qu'il entendait beaucoup. Après tout, il lui ressemblait tellement...

\- Non, je trouve ça juste bizarre que tout le monde se sente obligé de me le rappeler. Je veux dire, je sais qui est mon père et apparemment tout le monde le sait aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça étonne tout le monde. Nos cheveux sont les mêmes, non ?

Il entendit un reniflement amusé à la droite de Fred pour comprendre qu'il venait de Draco Malfoy et Harry sut que ça n'avait rien de moqueur.

\- C'est juste fascinant d'avoir le fils d'un joueur extrêmement talentueux et acclamé par toute l'Angleterre. Et l'un des rares sorciers à avoir refusé l'Ordre de Merlin.

Harry regarda la jeune fille qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il avait déjà vu son visage mais avait du mal à se souvenir de son prénom. Grey… Green quelque chose. Il avait aussi totalement oublié cette histoire d'Ordre de Merlin. Mais il fut alors très conscient du sous-entendu.

Il se trouvait à la table des Serpentard. La plupart des élèves qui l'entouraient à cet instant avait un ou plusieurs parents en prison, dans une guerre qui avait vu James et Lily Potter en sortir vainqueurs et adulés de tous.

\- Qu'est ce qui a décidé ton père de quitter l'Angleterre ?

\- Probablement une envie intense de ne pas avoir à justifier tous ses actes ?

La jeune fille fit un bref signe de tête qui indiquait qu'elle ne poserait plus de question. Harry se demanda alors si elle n'essayait pas de le rendre hostile à toute la table : ça avait presque marché. Finalement, les jumeaux réussirent à faire diversion en demandant à Dimitri et Natasha ce qu'ils pensaient de Poudlard.

Harry profita de ce moment pour se demander à quel point les Serpentard étaient mis de coté ou si le fait d'avoir de la famille à Azkaban avait un impact sur leurs vies. De son temps, les serpents étaient mal vus, certes, mais l'ombre de Voldemort pesait aussi sur le pays entier. Aujourd'hui, il y a des exemples d'anciens Serpentard qu'ils pouvaient suivre sans crainte et Harry craignait moins cette maison en sachant que Percy, Fred et George Weasley en faisaient partie. De plus, il faisait assez confiance à McGonagall pour ne pas léser une maison en particulier et était sûr que Severus Rogue changeait la donne avec tout autant de zèle.

En une journée, Harry venait de réveiller en lui une curiosité dévorante pour ce nouveau Poudlard et avec ça, un mal de tête pointa le bout du nez. La fatigue qu'il aurait du sentir depuis longtemps venait enfin d'arriver. Lorsque les desserts se retrouvèrent sur la table et que certains élèves commencèrent à se disperser, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'en faire de même.

Il se leva et comme si ça avait été un appel, Natasha et Dimitri en firent autant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, Potter ?

\- Rejoindre le bateau. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous vous êtes levés mais nous n'avons pas eu la chance de paresser.

Harry fit un clin d'œil aux jumeaux avant de s'écarter de la table. Mais à peine fut-il hors de la salle que de nouveau son nom se fit entendre.

\- Potter ?

Le garçon qui trottinait dans sa direction était blond, il avait des dents de lapin et de grand yeux bleus. Plus grand que lui et assez mince, son sac pendait bien trop bas sur ses hanches et tressautait à mesure qu'il approchait d'eux. Harry le reconnut immédiatement : c'était Théodore Nott. Le brun faillit souffler de mécontentement.

\- Salut, dit le garçon. Je suis Théodore Nott !

Le jeune homme tendit sa main et Harry le regarda faire, intrigué. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un pour se présenter normalement et c'était un Serpentard. Il se souvenait que Nott avait toujours été un élève discret qui n'avait jamais trouvé le besoin de faire partie d'un quelconque groupe. Pourtant, à le voir comme ça, souriant poliment et la main tendue vers lui, Harry ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer.

\- Salut, je suis Harry et voici Natasha et Dimitri, dit-il en serrant ses doigts fins.

Nott salua ses deux amis du même sourire avenant.

\- Désolé de te déranger, tu ne me connais pas mais je sais qui tu es. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer le fils de…

Harry était à deux doigts de fuir.

\- Lily Potter, continua Nott.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es bien le fils de la médicomage Lily Potter ?

\- Euh… Oui.

Le sourire de Nott se fit plus grand.

\- Elle m'a un peu parlé de toi. C'était il y a cinq ans mais je me souviens. Enfin après tout, c'est elle qui a sauvé ma mère. Elle me tenait compagnie à Saint Mangouste. Je doute que tu le saches mais, enfin…je…. Voilà. Si tu es choisi comme champion, elle viendra te voir. Ma mère aimerait beaucoup la remercier encore et moi aussi.

\- Oh, fit Harry troublé. Non, je ne savais pas.

Théodore Nott haussa les épaules.

\- Évidement, une médicomage ne va pas parler de tous les patients dont elle sauve la vie chaque jour. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré !

Et sans attendre une réponse de la part d'Harry, il détala pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ben ça alors ! fit Natasha.

\- Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient célèbres, grinça ironiquement Dimitri.

\- Oh, ça va ! répondit Harry mais il souriait tout de même.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Harry avait forcé ses amis à le suivre de l'autre coté du lac. Non pas que l'un d'eux se soit plaint de quelque chose mais il voulait être sûr de n'avoir personne dans ses pattes. Et l'après-midi de libre qui leur était réservé avant l'annonce des noms lui permettait enfin de réfléchir.

Une fois rassuré d'être à l'abri de tout regard, il s'écroula dans l'herbe et porta ses mains à ses yeux en grognant.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça toute l'année.

\- En fait, fit Dimitri en s'asseyant à coté de lui, on aurait du demander à ce que tu participes anonymement.

\- Non, ça va s'essouffler dans deux ou trois jours, quand ils verront qu'Harry n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Dimitri et Harry regardèrent Natasha avec de gros yeux puis se mirent à rire.

\- Si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Je t'ai attendu mais j'aurais pu attendre encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry entreprit de leur raconter sa petite promenade nocturne, sa rencontre avec les jumeaux, Draco Malfoy, Severus et Circé. Il passa sous silence l'histoire de sa supposée mort mais leur raconta que c'était elle qui l'avait ramené à la surface.

\- Une sirène ? Une sirène a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ?

\- Hum… Oui, pourquoi ?

Dimitri fronça les sourcils.

\- La pauvre…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bon, c'est des légendes mais ma mère, qui adore l'histoire des créatures magiques, m'a raconté que les sirènes étaient du genre extrêmement fidèles en amour.

\- Mais pas du tout, ce sont des mangeuses d'homme !

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Oui et non. Beaucoup de sirènes sont tombées amoureuses de marins et ça n'était pour la plupart du temps jamais réciproque en dépit de leur beauté. Elles n'en restaient pas moins des créatures étranges. Ce n'est pas comme les vélanes qui peuvent vraiment jouer sur les apparences. Ce ne sont pas les sirènes qui emportent au fond de l'eau des hommes pour les tuer. Généralement, si elles emmènent quelqu'un sous l'eau, ce n'est pas pour les noyer mais pour s'unir.

Harry et Natasha firent une grimace éloquente.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être puérils ! Les hommes qui disparaissent avec elles dans l'eau sont ceux qui ont répondu à cet amour. Si tu n'aimes pas Circé, elle ne t'obligera jamais à venir te noyer avec elle. Par contre, si elle peut avoir un œil sur toi et te protéger, elle le fera.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, Circé la sirène est tombée amoureuse d'Harry quand il était dans le passé. Mais son amour pour notre Harry est toujours le même. C'est bizarre…

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Dimitri. Ça confirme simplement que l'âme d'Harry est… Hum, exactement la même ou qu'il est une réincarnation de lui-même. Enfin, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

\- Oui. Donc en gros, Harry Adams, notre Harry et « notre Harry » sont le même Harry.

\- Tu n'as jamais autant dit mon prénom en une seule phrase.

\- Bon, récapitulons ! Ce soir, on connaîtra les noms des participants. Hypothétiquement, qui est-ce que tu ne veux pas voir participer ?

\- Neville, répondit rapidement Harry.

\- Tu parles du garçon blond avec le fléreur ? demanda Dimitri.

\- Oui.

\- Il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, lui dit Natasha.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai regardé, j'ai regardé tous les élèves qui mettaient leurs noms dans la Coupe. Lui ne l'a pas fait.

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux : il savait que Neville n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui mais c'était du temps où il n'avait été élevé que par sa grand-mère.

\- C'est rassurant. Enfin, rien ne dit qu'il ne le fera pas en fin d'après-midi. Et puis, je n'avais pas mis mon nom.

\- Peut-être. Et sinon, qui d'autre ?

Harry ne voyait personne d'autre. Neville pouvait être le seul en danger.

\- Toi, suggéra Dimitri.

\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! s'énerva Natasha. Harry est le mieux placé s'il y a le moindre souci. Et je te rappelle que c'est le Tournoi des Six Sorciers, ce qui signifie plus de participants.

\- Ce qui rendra plus difficile le projet de manipuler les élèves durant la dernière épreuve, fit sombrement Harry.

\- Dans tous les cas, on ne peut rien garantir concernant le déroulement du Tournoi. On devrait se concentrer sur le plus important.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qui pouvait être plus important que la possible mort prochaine de Neville ou la sienne.

\- Tes amis !

\- Quoi ?

Natasha et Dimitri lui jetèrent un regard exaspéré.

\- Pendant que Natasha espionnait tous nos futurs adversaires et que tu te morfondais...

\- Je ne me morfondais pas !

\- A d'autres ! Hermione Granger, c'est cette fille avec une tignasse impossible et Ron Weasley, c'est le garçon roux qui t'a parlé ?

Harry acquiesça, mortifié.

\- Et bien, je crois que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Harry, ils n'ont pas l'air amis du tout.

\- Ils se sont peut-être disputés, ça arrive parfois. Ron peut être un peu idiot et Hermione assez violente parfois.

Dimitri se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Harry, je crois qu'Hermione Granger n'a pas vraiment d'amis.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Hermione est du genre solitaire mais…

 _Mais quoi ?_ pensa Harry. Hermione, Ron et lui étaient devenus amis d'une façon bien particulière.

\- Ils ne s'aimaient pas au début, fit-il dans un murmure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ron et Hermione, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ron l'a insultée en début d'année. On est devenus amis uniquement parce que…

\- Parce que vous êtes allés courir après un troll dans les toilettes des filles, termina Natasha. Oh, Harry !

\- Non, ils ont… Il y a forcément quelque chose qui aurait pu les faire se rapprocher !

\- Réfléchis, Harry… Si toi, tu avais fini à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas été ton amie et je ne me serais probablement jamais rapprochée de Dimitri.

Harry secoua la tête. Penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver, ce qui aurait du arriver ou ce qui était arrivé à Dimitri sans son intervention l'horrifiait.

\- Je suis…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le coupa Dimitri, tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Harry.

Et le ton de son ami était suppliant. Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux, laissant au brun le temps de digérer le fait que sa non-existence dans la vie de ses amis avait eu de néfastes répercussions.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être comme dans tes souvenirs ? demanda timidement Natasha.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ron avait l'air plus…. Plus sur de lui.

Harry revoyait encore son regard dur. Ron ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il avait été furieux contre lui et blessant parfois mais c'était avec des circonstances atténuantes. La jalousie de Ron à son égard, Harry avait fini par la comprendre. Il la trouvait stupide mais il avait compris. Mais le Ron de maintenant n'était jaloux de personne. Il devait toujours essayer de faire sa place dans sa famille et Harry supposait judicieusement qu'être le dernier de la lignée des garçons à faire partie des Gryffondor aidait. Il se souvint alors de la fierté de Ron d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, de sa fierté d'être préfet, de ses désirs qui se reflétaient dans le miroir du Risèd. Ron avait toujours voulu briller. Avec ou sans Harry. Mais être le meilleur ami de celui-qui-a-survécu était une option qui n'amenait pas de bonnes choses. Aujourd'hui, Ron n'était dans l'ombre de personne.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable d'appréhender comme il le fallait la situation. Il ne savait absolument pas comment rencontrer une deuxième fois Ron Weasley.

\- J'aurais du lui parler durant la Coupe, ne pas écouter Nolan !

\- Nolan avait raison mais il a toujours été radicale, lui répondit Dimitri. Ne commence pas à penser comme ça.

\- On devrait peut-être laisser tomber ça, fit Harry. Ron n'est pas… Ce n'est pas si important pour le moment.

Ça l'était, en vérité. La douleur qu'il ressentait à travers sa poitrine en était une preuve suffisante. Natasha lui prit la main et Harry tenta de lui sourire.

\- Bien sur que c'est important, Harry.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait réussi à faire passer cette journée qui semblait interminable. Après le repas du midi et la disparition des élèves de Durmstrang, Draco avait tenté de se plonger dans une activité qui lui ferait oublier à quel point il n'avait pas pu adresser un seul mot à Harry Potter. Non pas que cette envie soit plus forte que tout mais elle éclipsait légèrement le fait d'avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le garçon soit autant entouré et que la plupart des élèves lui lance des regards intrigués. Mais les faits étaient là : Potter était presque inapprochable.

Draco avait continué à délibérer avec lui-même pour savoir si oui ou non il devait lui parler du portrait. Ça lui semblait une raison suffisante pour débuter une conversation. Et ensuite... Quoi ? Draco lui apprenait qu'il n'était pas le fils de son père ? Ou pire encore : qu'il était un enfant fait d'argile et de terre fabriqué pour ressembler à un Potter ? Et Harry Potter finissait par se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie en apprenant l'affreuse vérité ?

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas juste débarquer, lui parler de ça sans même savoir comment il réagirait. Est-ce qu'au moins, ça valait le coup ? Devait-il vraiment parler du portrait en sachant qu'à la fin de l'année, Potter repartirait pour Durmstrang ? Devait-il soulever des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ? Son père gardait ce portrait, il supposait que les Potter devaient le savoir. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de cette histoire.

Mais avec quel argument pouvait-il approcher Potter pour avoir une conversation comme il en avait eu lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

Par chance, le fil de ses pensées décousues fut interrompu par Daphné Greengrass. Cette dernière l'avait rejoint dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Draco la laissa se glisser contre lui.

\- Tu en fais une tête. Tu regrettes ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'avoir mis ton nom !

Draco mit un peu de temps à répondre. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour que les Serpentard ne passent pour des poules mouillées – et aussi parce qu'il y avait une infime chance que lui et Potter y participent.

\- J'ai complètement oublié qu'il était fort probable que j'y perde la vie. Il y a sûrement une partie de moi qui regrette, en effet.

\- Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu décèdes. Si tu avais participé au Tournoi qui s'est déroulé il y a trente ans de ça… Oui, tu serais sûrement mort dès la première épreuve.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne paries une mornille sur ma personne ?

\- Pas une seule, Draco. Mais tu aimes que je sois réaliste.

Draco ne répondit rien parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait. Il pensa subitement qu'il ferait mieux d'écrire à ses parents puis chassa cette pensée : il ne voulait pas leur parler de quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain. Mais si son nom était choisi – ce dont il doutait fortement – il était sûr que sa mère le soutiendrait coûte que coûte, et c'était mieux que rien. Et s'il n'était pas pris… Et bien, il soutiendrait celui qui avait le plus de chance de gagner le Tournoi selon ses critères. Et ça incluait la possibilité que ça ne soit pas un élève de Poudlard.

\- Tu recommences.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu fais cette tête bizarre, comme si tu essayais de voir à travers ce mur.

\- Je réfléchis.

Daphné glissa son bras contre sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Moins de pensées, plus de baisers.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais s'accorda à penser que c'était une distraction comme une autre.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Ils n'avaient établi aucun plan. Natasha et Dimitri lui avaient posé des tas de questions sur sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione mais il s'avérait plus difficile d'engager une conversation lorsqu'on faisait partie de l'équipe adverse.

Harry avait fait part de la possibilité que les choses ne soient pas si simples avec Ron.

\- Si j'avais été Viktor Krum, il se serait jeté à mes pieds.

\- Tu es le fils de James Potter. S'il est si fan de Quidditch, ça devrait être suffisant, avait rétorqué Natasha.

Mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ça l'aide. Le fait que Ron se trouve en position de se mesurer à lui devait rendre Harry à ses yeux plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

\- Ça se rait peut-être une bonne chose que je ne participe pas, fit Harry après un long silence.

Ils avaient fini par se rendre de nouveau sur le bateau pour s'installer sur le pont et guetter le château d'un œil distrait.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? s'énerva son amie.

\- Et bien, dans tous les cas, si quelqu'un cherchait ma mort, on l'aurait deviné si je me retrouvais à participer sans même y avoir mis mon nom.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bête, répondit Natasha.

\- Et si je ne suis pas choisi, on arrêtera de penser que le fils d'un joueur exceptionnel peut ou doit obligatoirement faire partie d'un tournoi exceptionnel.

\- Rien ne dit que tu seras choisi, encore une fois, murmura Dimitri.

\- Ne soit pas idiot, Dim' ! Tu as gâché tes chances et si ce n'est pas toi, c'est forcément Harry qui vient ensuite. Ou Raphaëlle.

\- Ou toi, proposa Harry.

Natasha lui offrit un sourire qui soulevait sa gratitude.

\- Dans tous les cas, on aura très vite la réponse.

Dimitri leva le menton pour le pointer dans la direction du château. Harry et Natasha virent les élèves de Beauxbâtons se diriger vers les portes et ne tardèrent pas à voir leur directrice monter sur le pont, suivie des autres élèves.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Les décorations d'Halloween brillaient de mille feux dans toute la Grande Salle. Le faux-ciel orageux était traversé par des chauves-souris et les élèves pouvaient apprécier le travail opéré sur les énormes citrouilles qui étaient plantées de ci de là à travers la salle.

Quand les élèves de Durmstrang firent leur entrée, toutes les tables étaient déjà occupées et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'installèrent à celle des Poufsouffle.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre exactement la même situation qu'à son époque. Il mangea peu et se concentra sur les conversations qui semblaient ne jamais se tarir. Le sentiment d'empressement qui se dégageait de chaque élève rendait l'atmosphère invivable et Harry aurait tout donné cette fois-ci pour faire avancer le temps.

Quand enfin Minerva McGonagall se leva, ce fut comme s'il avait retrouvé le droit de respirer.

\- D'ici une petite minute, annonça t-elle, la Coupe de Feu rendra son verdict et nous annonceras les noms des futurs participants. Je vous demande donc encore un peu de patience. Lorsque votre nom sera annoncé, vous vous dirigerez vers cette porte.

Harry allongea le cou pour observer la table des professeurs. La lumière bleutée des flammes de la Coupe le fit plisser des yeux mais il pouvait voir le visage extatique de son parrain. Même Severus Rogue était intrigué. Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air joyeux était Cassius.

Le brun se pencha vers Nolan.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ton oncle fait cette tête ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'était pas pour ce Tournoi. Père disait qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose à laquelle il essayait de mettre fin. Je pense qu'on a notre réponse : d'une manière ou d'une autre, il doit savoir que ça représente un danger.

Harry pensa alors que son lui du passé avait tenté d'avertir certaines personnes de ce que pourrait encourir le monde magique à cause de ce Tournoi. Peut-être que son avis n'avait pas été pris totalement au sérieux mais quelqu'un au Ministère avait l'effort de rendre le Tournoi quasi imprenable et ce quelqu'un était le seul qui observait la Coupe avec méfiance. Harry se sentit rassuré.

Le temps passé à réfléchir avait suffi pour que les flammes bleues virent au rouge. La directrice de Poudlard s'avança vers la Coupe et tout le monde, y compris Harry, avaient les yeux rivés sur l'objet magique.

Les flammes laissèrent alors s'échapper le premier parchemin. McGonagall l'attrapa prestement.

\- Le premier champion de Beauxbâtons est Déborah Valet.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des Serdaigle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et lisses marcha lentement en direction de la porte qu'avait indiquée la directrice quelques minutes plus tôt. Dès que la championne eut disparu, les flammes crachèrent presque immédiatement un nouveau parchemin.

\- Le second champion de Beauxbâtons est… Sophie Langevin.

La même salve d'applaudissements résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. La deuxième élève était blonde et grande et s'avança plus rapidement que sa camarade.

Harry sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Il n'osait même plus bouger d'un pouce et fixait d'un regard presque avide la Coupe elle-même. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il attendait réellement d'elle et fut partiellement conscient du nom qui venait d'être prononcé.

\- Natasha…

Il tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'était levée droite comme un « I ». Harry lui décocha le sourire le plus heureux du monde. Il avait oublié que ça pouvait être dangereux, oublié que ça ne présageait peut-être rien de bon. Il pouvait lire le bonheur, le soulagement et l'excitation sur le visage de Natasha et ça valait toutes les inquiétudes du monde. Elle quitta la table sous les félicitations et Harry la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne rencontrent qu'une porte fermée.

Même Dimitri avait l'air aux anges pour elle.

\- J'en reviens pas ! commenta Andreï.

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que le feu venait de cracher un nouveau parchemin.

\- Le second champion de Durmstrang est… HARRY POTTER !

A peine la fin de son nom prononcé, Harry sentit les doigts de Nolan se serrer contre son bras.

Le cœur d'Harry faisait pulser tout son sang et son corps semblait faire plus de bruit que n'importe quoi.

Cette fois-ci, sa candidature ne fut pas reçue par des regards incrédules, ni même un bourdonnement d'essaim d'abeilles en colère. Certes, le regard de Dimitri était incertain mais il frappa dans ses mains pour l'applaudir et fut vite suivi du reste de ses amis. Il entendit même des applaudissements venir du coté des Gryffondor et il put se lever sans être celui à qui il arrivait des choses extraordinaires.

Il ne se prit pas les pieds dans sa robe parce qu'il portait la tenue officielle de Durmstrang. Il ne vit pas la mine inquiète de McGonagall mais le brillant sourire de Sirius Black.

Harry savait que la fête qui aurait lieu sur le bateau ne se ferait pas contre son gré. Mieux encore, il savait que quoi qu'il se passe, il aurait le soutien de ses amis. Et ça, ça lui donnait le courage de marcher calmement en direction de la porte.

Dès qu'il fut de l'autre coté de la porte, ce fut comme si le silence n'avait jamais paru aussi bruyant.

\- Harry ?

Natasha le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se jeter sur lui. Harry la réceptionna en rigolant.

\- Oh, bon sang, Harry ! Harry ! Je le savais, je savais que tu en ferais partie !

\- Oui, on se demande pourquoi…

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, ne gâche pas ça !

Harry rit de plus belle. Il lâcha Natasha et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons.

\- Félicitations, dit-il.

\- Merci, à toi aussi, répondis celle qui s'appelait Déborah Valet.

Une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'Harry attendait le moins. Et pendant un instant, son visage perdit tout sourire : Ron Weasley venait d'entrer. Pas Neville, Ron. Son ancien meilleur ami.

Le rouquin s'avança vers lui et Harry reprit rapidement contenance.

\- Félicitations, réussit-il à articuler.

\- Je me suis entraîné pour ça, rétorqua Ron.

\- Comment ça ? fit Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tes parents ne t'ont pas mis au courant…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne l'étais pas.

Et Ron Weasley parut tout d'un coup décontenancé. Ça ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour qu'Harry retrouve un peu de son meilleur ami. Ce regard bleuté incertain et cette soudaine gêne. Alors Harry pensa que Ron avait peut-être voulu jouer les gros bras devant lui et qu'il restait finalement un peu de ce qu'il avait apprécié chez Ron.

\- Oh… Je pensais. Enfin, vu que ton père est…

\- Mon père ne travaille pas au Ministère, répondit Harry, fatigué qu'on lui rappelle son père.

\- Je ne l'ai pas su par mon père. Un de mes frères a travaillé… Enfin… Félicitations.

Son ton fut brusque puis Ron Weasley s'éloigna de lui et Harry supposa qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre plus ridicule encore.

Le brun sentit la fatigue poindre de nouveau le bout de son nez. Natasha l'attira vers un coin du mur et la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour dévoiler le dernier champion. Il y avait plusieurs voix qui s'élevaient, signe que les directrices respectives des écoles faisaient aussi leur entrée. Et devant elles, le dernier champion de Poudlard.

Draco Malfoy entra dans la pièce la tête haute, de la même façon qu'il s'était dirigé vers la Coupe pour y jeter son nom. Il daigna faire part d'un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur à Ron et Harry remarqua que son ancien meilleur ami n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux de ce partenariat.

Il y avait au moins des choses qui ne changeaient pas, se rassura Harry.

Cassius Corgan et Ludo Verpey étaient accompagnés des deux membres du Ministère qui tenaient un coffre et Harry supposa que la Coupe avait été rangée et probablement mise sous scellés.

Le brun, qui avait pu s'épargner les discussions houleuses à propos d'une candidature non voulue, prêta peu d'attention aux félicitations des adultes et laissa son regard se poser sur les deux élèves de Poudlard. Malfoy s'était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et donnait l'impression d'écouter les instructions avec beaucoup d'attention. Ron, quant à lui, fusillait le blond du regard. Harry se souciait peu de l'idée que la haine subsistait entre Ron et Malfoy mais que le roux ne soit pas devenu ami avec Hermione. Il se demandait aussi si Malfoy était du genre à insulter les nés-moldus et si Hermione lui avait déjà donné son magistral coup de poing.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté Malfoy des yeux et ce dernier était à présent entrain de le regarder avec autant d'attention. Harry détourna rapidement le regard et se sentit bêtement rougir. Encore une fois, il se sentait parfaitement gauche en présence de l'héritier Malfoy. Il détesta tout d'un coup que tout soit différent.

\- Bien, reprit Cassius qui avait d'abord rappelé que ça serait dangereux. Votre première épreuve sera une épreuve d'orientation et d'observation. Elle aura lieu le vingt-quatre novembre, ce qui laisse le temps aux élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang de s'acclimater à Poudlard. Vous ne saurez rien de vos épreuves avant le jour J. J'attends de chaque directeur et membre du personnel de Poudlard une extrême transparence vis-à-vis des champions. Je ne tolérerai aucune aide extérieure et je serai là pour y veiller.

Harry glissa un regard à Ludo Verpey qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il trouva rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi zélé que Cassius mais n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de croire que peut-être Hagrid ferait une exception.

\- Il se fait tard, enchaîna McGonagall, et je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous auront la joie de fêter cet événement encore un peu. Mesdames les directrices, monsieur Corgan, monsieur Verpey et vous messieurs, que diriez-vous de partager un dernier verre ?

\- Ma foi, ça ne serait pas de refus, fit Verpey.

\- Ce seurait aveuc pleusir, répondit Madame Maxime.

La directrice de Poudlard souhaita aux élèves une bonne soirée et ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle pour laisser en sortir les adultes. Seul Cassius Corgan resta et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Potter, un mot, s'il te plaît.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour apercevoir les regards intrigués de Ron et Malfoy. Cassius posa sa main sur son épaule et l'éloigna des autres.

\- Félicitations.

\- Merci.

\- Tes parents m'ont demandé de les tenir au courant mais je suppose que tu vas vouloir annoncer la nouvelle toi-même.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je crois que Sirius va avoir du mal à tenir sa langue.

Cassius lui sourit et Harry en fit de même.

\- Je vais essayer de convaincre ton parrain de se retenir. Fais tout de même attention à toi. Les épreuves ne sont pas un jeu d'enfant.

\- Mh, j'ai l'impression que le Ministère veille au grain pourtant.

Le visage de Cassius Corgan s'assombrit.

\- S'il te plaît.

Harry ne savait pas à quel point Cassius Corgan pouvait en savoir mais apparemment, il en savait assez pour se permettre de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry avant de s'avancer vers la porte et l'ouvrir.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, les jeunes. Je vous veux en forme et prêts pour la première épreuve !

\- Merci, répondirent en chœur les deux filles avant de sortir.

Harry et Natasha retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, suivis de Ron et Malfoy. Le brun observa son oncle refermer la porte pour les laisser seuls.

Les premières insultes ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

\- Il fallait vraiment que tu fasses ton intéressant, Malfoy !? cracha Ron.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait réservé qu'aux clowns dans ton genre ?

\- Tu ne tiendras même pas une minute !

Draco regarda ses ongles d'un air détaché et Harry roula des yeux devant cette vision quasi identique avec son temps.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille a acheté ta place que tu seras meilleur que moi…

\- Ma famille n'a rien acheté du tout ! Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec toi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Draco d'une voix toujours posée, le déplaisir est partagé.

\- Va te faire voir, Malfoy !

Et Ron s'éclipsa rapidement vers les escaliers, laissant Harry et Natasha seuls spectateurs d'un Malfoy plutôt content de lui.

\- Et bien, tenta Natasha, vous avez l'air proche.

\- Les meilleurs amis, ironisa Malfoy. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on vous fera de cadeau.

\- Qui a dit qu'on attendait un quelconque traitement de faveur ? répondit Harry.

Un sourire clairement amusé orna les lèvres du blond et Harry essaya de se souvenir s'il avait déjà vu Malfoy lui sourire autant. Du moins, d'un de ces sourires sans moquerie ou qui n'avait rien de narquois.

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion non plus. J'ai bon espoir de vous voir lécher la dernière place.

\- Il n'y a que les serpents pour laisser leur langue traîner au sol, suggéra Harry.

Il s'attendit à ce que Malfoy grimace, mécontent, ou s'emporte avec colère au lieu de ça, le Serpentard s'approcha de lui et fit quelque chose d'incroyablement inattendu : ses doigts passèrent à coté du visage d'Harry et avant que le brun comprenne quoi que soit, Malfoy caressa ses boucles d'oreille. Il ajouta :

\- Très jolies boucles, Potter... On se demande qui tu soutiens.

Harry fronça les sourcils et chassa la main de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'écarta en riant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux, Potter !

\- Ne sois pas si pressé. Profite encore un peu de ta douce naïveté, ça te va si bien…

Malfoy préféra le saluer plutôt que de répondre. Harry, en retournant vers le bateau, eut du mal à effacer de son cerveau le visage satisfait de Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement horripilant et en même temps si familier à échanger avec le Serpentard et Harry mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Dès que Natasha et lui descendirent vers les cabines, ils furent accueillis par des cris et des applaudissements.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas..., pleura Mirja.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à perdre ! s'emporta Andreï.

Ils restèrent là, face aux portes des cabines ouvertes, à partager leurs sentiments, à rire des réactions des autres élèves quand Draco Malfoy avait été appelé, à élaborer des théories saugrenues sur pourquoi Natasha avait été choisie, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Harry savoura le fait de pouvoir profiter de l'allégresse et de la joie de son groupe. La fête se termina dans sa propre chambre. Dimitri avait participé à la soirée sans jamais vraiment rire trop haut. Une fois la porte fermée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Je ne ferai rien de dangereux, commença Harry.

Son ami ricana.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.

\- Tu penses que je suis en danger ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais Natasha a raison : s'il doit se passer quelque chose, tu es le mieux placé pour y faire face. Peut-être que ça t'était destiné dans tous les cas…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Dimitri passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas saboté mon parchemin. J'ai marqué mon nom correctement. Je me disais que je pourrais être choisi à ta place.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu… Tu voulais participer à ma place ?

\- Oui, mais il faut croire que la Coupe doit prendre en compte l'état du participant. Ça doit être magique, elle doit sentir la motivation du futur champion. Natasha n'est peut-être pas la plus brillante mais c'est la plus motivée et celle qui fait le plus d'efforts parce qu'elle sait qu'elle doit donner plus que les autres. Et elle a plein d'autres qualités qui ne se voient pas dans une salle de classe. Et toi…

\- Moi, fit Harry, je voulais participer plus que tout.

\- Mais les raisons de ton envie ont sûrement été prises en compte.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Au moins, reprit Dimitri, tu connais toutes les épreuves, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre.

\- C'est un peu de la triche, rigola Harry.

\- Absolument. Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- J'y repenserai quand je ferais face à un mage noir.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter.

Mais Dimitri riait tout de même.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans son lit et les lumières éteintes qu'Harry prit conscience de la portée de son acte et qu'il rejouait les mêmes dés que dans son passé. Mais Dimitri avait raison : il était mieux préparé. Diggory ne se ferait pas tuer dans un cimetière. Il n'y avait pas de Pettigrow pour plonger une chose difforme dans un chaudron. Et Cassius Corgan prenait très à cœur ce Tournoi.

Harry s'endormit serein et, par chance, ne rêva pas.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous tenez à ma santé mentale laisses-moi un ptit mot. A la semaine prochaine les agneaux !**


	34. La coupe de feu

**Oh HELLO les gens !**

 **Avant d'aller plus loin une petite annonce triste pour vous mais nécessaire pour moi. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre de RETOUR LIVRE II les deux dernières semaines de Décembre. Je serais HS, et pas à cause de la nourriture, ça sera plus une histoire d'heures supplémentaires au boulot.**

 **HS pour poster et HS pour écrire sûrement. Veuillez me pardonner u_u.**

Sur ce mot désolant je vous laisse entre les mains ce chapitre. Corrigé par la seule et unique **Titou Douh** !

Ewi : Huhuhu…tu es un amour ! En effet, je n'ai pas de belle image pour Ron pour le moment. Même des années plus tard je digère toujours pas le fait qu'il ait lâchement abandonné Harry lors du tournoi sans le croire alors qu'Hermione n'a pas fait d'histoire. Ce sont mes rancunes d'enfant qui ressurgissent à chaque fois u_u. Ohoh, ce n'est que le début concernant Serpentard j'ai encore plein de chose pour eux u_u et pour Draco aussi. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir du Harry / Draco ma patience arrive à bout mais je ne veux pas gâcher ça ouuiinn ! Imagine ma version est plus fade que ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête XD ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies tous mes personnages importés et que tu les soutiennes. Franchement je suis aux anges et ça me motive tellement si tu savais ! Merci pour ce pavé ! Merci pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme ! Merci pour ta lecture et le temps que tu as pris pour m'écrire quelque chose ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! GROS GROS koeur sur toi !

Et voilà les agneaux sur ce…Bonne lecture !

.

.

 **LA COUPE DE FEU**

 _« Que sont devenus les diplodocus ?_

 _Peut-on avoir un dragon chez soi ?»_

Père Castor. Florence Caillon

 **.**

 **.**

Mugin donna un coup d'ailes puissant et s'envola en transportant les trop nombreuses lettres qu'Harry lui avait confiées. Il vit l'énorme corbeau tanguer un peu puis s'élever plus gracieusement.

\- Voilà. Une pour mes parents, une pour Regulus et une pour Anouk. Avec un peu de chance, il sera de retour demain.

\- Bien, maintenant que ça s'est fait, on peut aller manger, soupira Natasha.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me suivre.

\- Et rater une partielle visite de Poudlard ? Tu plaisantes ! rétorqua Dimitri.

Harry sourit et reprit la direction de la Grande Salle, suivi de ses deux amis.

\- Il faudrait qu'on établisse un plan d'attaque, murmura Natasha. Si ce sont des dragons, je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu adapter l'épreuve pour deux personnes.

\- Et bien, peut-être qu'il y a deux dragons par groupe, fit Dimitri.

\- Harry, tu penses qu'Hagrid va te faire part de quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à se documenter sur les dragons et sur les branchiflores ou les techniques pour respirer dans l'eau.

Ils cessèrent de parler des épreuves en arrivant aux abords de la Grande Salle, où le nombre d'élèves avait soudainement augmenté. En passant devant certains groupes, Harry put entendre des gloussements. Mais ça ressemblait plus à l'attention que certaines filles avaient portée à Krum et Diggory.

\- Tu as du succès, Harry, plaisanta Dimitri.

Harry préféra ignorer cette assistance. Cela dit, ça faisait du bien de ne pas être le pestiféré de service. Il avait la sensation que les choses se passeraient beaucoup mieux cette année.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, il découvrit une ambiance décontractée et joyeuse. Harry ne s'embarrassa pas de rejoindre ses autres camarades à la table des Poufsouffle. Il voulait déjeuner en paix alors il se dirigea vers Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière avait les yeux plongés dans le Chicaneur quand Harry s'assit à coté d'elle.

\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

\- Délicieuses, répondit-elle.

Luna leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et lui offrit le plus doux des sourires.

\- Regulus a écrit un autre article sur la déforestation qui nuit au maintien des habitats de très rares espèces. Il va sûrement essayer de convaincre le Ministère de chercher des forêts secrètes.

\- Des forêts secrètes ? demanda Natasha, qui s'était assise en face d'eux et empilait dans son assiette beaucoup trop de choses.

\- Oui, ce sont des forêts qui se rependent sous la terre. C'est comme une deuxième terre sous la nôtre. Les sorciers d'Afrique sont les premiers à avoir mis au point ce nouveau mode de vie.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ça, fit Dimitri. Les jardins de Babylone font partie de ceux qui ont étaient enterrés pour être protégés.

Le visage de Luna s'éclaira d'un vif intérêt pour Dimitri.

\- Oui. Et il y aurait sous le Sahara une immense forêt farouchement gardée par des tribus africaines ancestrales.

\- Ce sont des histoires ! attaqua Michael Corner. Ça se saurait s'il y avait vraiment un sous-monde.

\- Pas si certaines personnes veulent garder ça secret, mais c'est très bien que personne n'y croit, fit placidement Harry.

Luna replia son journal et le tendit à Harry.

\- Il va falloir que je m'abonne.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas, fit-il en souriant.

\- Oh, Harry, c'est merveilleux !

\- Je peux m'abonner aussi ? demanda Dimitri qui avait retiré le journal des mains d'Harry.

Les yeux de Luna brillèrent encore plus.

\- Oh, c'est fou ! Moi qui pensais que la journée avait commencé un peu mal.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien de grave, dit-elle de sa voix fluette. Ginny et moi avons du consoler Neville de ne pas avoir été choisi. Apparemment Ron Weasley a fanfaronné toute la nuit. Nev' n'est pas du genre jaloux mais c'est triste qu'il n'est pas été sélectionné.

\- Neville Londubat a mis son nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Oui, Ginny et moi l'avons poussé à le faire. On était sûres qu'il serait choisi. Il nous a dit que ce n'était pas grave mais il devait être tout de même un peu déçu.

Harry observa la réaction de Natasha et Dimitri : la jeune fille venait de laisser tomber la part de brownie qu'elle tenait à la main et les épaules de Dimitri se relâchèrent totalement. Luna, elle, se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor et Harry en fit de même. Ginny discutait avec Neville et ce dernier rigolait à tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Heureusement que Ginny a un super sens de l'humour, dit-elle.

\- Oui… Heureusement.

\- Tu ne me poses pas de question sur les autres champions ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais venu pour ça.

\- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Harry d'un ton vif. C'était pour discuter avec toi.

Luna papillonna des yeux.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, Harry ! Merci.

Elle l'avait dit à voix basse mais Harry était heureux de l'entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Xenophilius mais il a l'air un peu siphonné. Il devrait engager quelqu'un pour retravailler ses textes parce qu'ils sont intéressants malgré tout les mots bizarres qu'il utilise.

Harry se pencha vers Dimitri.

\- C'est le père de Luna.

Deux plaques rouges colorèrent les joues de Dimitri.

\- Dé… Désolée.

Luna se contenta de rire.

Le déjeuner se passa dans cette ambiance plus qu'amicale et le fait de savoir que Neville n'avait pas été choisi mit Harry de très bonne humeur. Plus les heures avançaient et plus il commençait à croire que cette année ne présageait que du bon.

De plus, étant un élève d'une autre école, il n'avait pas à partager ses cours avec les Serpentard ou les Gryffondor et d'une certaine manière, c'était réconfortant. Il apprécia d'autant plus sa matinée de cours vu qu'elle était dispensée par leur directrice.

\- Je vois que vous avez décidé de continuer la métamorphose avancée et l'art de combat sorcier avancé. C'est un choix judicieux. Au vu de l'examen passé en début d'année, il est inutile que je revienne sur les cours précédents. Prenez vos manuel de sortilèges, je vous prie.

Harry se souvenait que sa quatrième année avait été consacrée aux sortilèges d'attraction, d'expulsion, de disparition et d'apparition ainsi que d'autres sorts mineurs. Mais au vu de l'éventail de sorts déjà théoriquement appris à Durmstrang, il pensait que la technique serait vite acquise.

Et il n'avait pas tord.

Presque d'un même geste, la plupart des élèves de son groupe avait réussi à faire traverser leurs propres chaises le long de la classe. Certaines bougeaient doucement, d'autres volaient littéralement à travers la pièce mais Harry avait constaté que personne ne voulait mal faire et le niveau était plus haut qu'à Poudlard. Même Natasha démontra qu'elle méritait d'être un des champions du Tournoi.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Ouah, je me sens en pleine forme ! s'exclama Natasha. J'aurais pu faire ça toute la journée !

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, Harry ? lui demanda Dimitri.

\- Absolument pas. Et je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont réussi le sortilège d'attraction du premier coup.

\- Non, toi tu n'es pas fait pour des sorts aussi peu importants, ton truc c'est la magie noire, rigola Natasha.

Harry grogna mais fut incapable de la contredire. Ses deux amis avaient compris qu'Harry attendait les cours sur l'ouverture de la magie plus que les autres.

\- On pourrait mettre le temps de pause à disposition pour s'entraîner encore un peu, suggéra Natasha.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry en aura la possibilité, soupira Dimitri. Nolan vient vers nous et il n'a pas l'air heureux.

Effectivement, Harry vit un Nolan plutôt mécontent s'avancer rapidement dans leur direction. Harry, qui avait passé une excellente matinée, n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le reste de sa journée être assombri par de nouvelles inquiétudes.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-il.

Et il marcha à la rencontre de Nolan.

\- Est-ce que tu m'évites ? lui demanda presque immédiatement le blond.

\- Est-ce que je devrais avoir des raisons de t'éviter ? répondit Harry.

Nolan l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener vers les abords extérieurs du château.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Harry ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

\- Aucun risque. Je ne pense pas courir le moindre danger. Tu as vu la garde que ton oncle a mis en place.

\- Ou est passée ton inquiétude ?

\- Elle s'est envolée quand j'ai appris que Neville ne participerait pas.

Nolan parut décontenancé.

\- Mais toi tu participes, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Et je fais bien. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un peu plus talentueux que le reste des élèves.

\- Alors c'est de la triche.

\- Peut-être bien mais si ça empêche un certain Voldemort de pointer le bout de son nez, je ferai ce qu'il faut.

\- Tu savais que je te parlerais de ça mais tu m'as tout de même évité. Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira.

\- Pour éviter d'être furieux contre toi.

\- Furieux… Contre moi ?

\- Tu m'as menti.

Nolan ouvrit la bouche, surpris, avant de regarder Harry suspicieusement.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Ou alors tu as évité de me dire la vérité, c'est pareil. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas grand-chose d'Hermione mais c'est évident qu'elle n'a pas un seul ami.

Nolan rougit intensément mais son regard flamboyait.

\- Je ne voulais pas que…

\- Que quoi ?!

\- Que tu t'en veuilles ! Que tu te sentes responsable. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir.

\- Et elle aurait continué à vivre sa scolarité comme ça ?

\- Hermione est plus solide que tu ne le crois.

\- Ne commence pas à me dire que je ne sais pas qui elle est ! cracha Harry.

Nolan recula d'un pas mais continuait à fixer Harry avec le même sérieux.

\- Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu lui aurais envoyé des lettres de Russie ? Tu aurais tout abandonné pour venir la voir ?

\- Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose !

\- Je comptais le faire, cette année. Je ne savais pas que ça serait des élèves de votre âge qui participeraient et pourtant… Tu es là.

\- Oui, je suis là. Et si tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Harry se détourna de Nolan mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Attends, Harry ! Je suis désolé.

Le brun s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers son cousin. Il réalisa alors qu'il se comportait de la pire des façons avec lui : Nolan avait toujours eu à cœur de lui épargner le plus dur. Harry comprenait ce que voulait dire Dimitri par « trop protecteur ». Nolan voulait l'éloigner de tous les dangers parce qu'il en savait plus que les autres. Parce qu'il savait à propos de la guerre. Harry se souvenait que Nolan lui avait raconté que sa famille avait été enlevée. Il n'était qu'un bébé mais son père avait du lui raconter ça.

\- Non, fit finalement Harry, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça…

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi.

Nolan eut l'air profondément blessé mais Harry se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je réagis d'une très mauvaise façon. Des tas de gens ont passé leur vie à s'inquiéter pour moi et à cause de ça, certains ont très mal fini.

\- Harry…

\- Non, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas que je rapporte tout à ce que j'ai vécu. Mais c'est là, ça fait partie de moi. Ça faisait même partie d'Harry, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir tout régler. Mais s'il y a des choses que je peux améliorer, je le ferai. J'aimerais que tu comprennes à quel point Hermione était précieuse pour moi et la voir ne parler à personne, ne pas sourire... Ça me brise le cœur.

Nolan le lâcha. Il n'était plus furieux mais triste.

\- Je suis désolé que les choses se passent comme ça. Si je trouve un moyen de te rendre ton…

\- Oh, tais-toi Harry !

\- Qu…

\- Arrête de t'entêter à dire « l'autre Harry ». Regarde-toi : tu fais exactement ce que mon cousin aurait fait dans cette situation ! C'est moi qui ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Je suis terrifié, d'accord ?! Terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tu te mets toujours dans des situations impossibles et tu ne sais pas ce que ceux qui t'attendent ressentent ! J'aimerais que toi aussi tu comprennes que tu n'es pas obligé d'agir tout seul ! Tu peux demander de l'aide !

Harry tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

\- Je le ferai, mais à moins de te faire boire du polynectar et te faire participer à ma place, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire.

\- Tu peux me parler.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry.

Un ange passa.

\- Donc, reprit Harry, on est cool ?

Nolan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- On dirait que je suis piégé.

Harry rigola, vite suivi de Nolan.

\- C'est toujours comme ça entre nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, un truc comme l'amour vache apparemment.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle et furent alpagués presque immédiatement par Louve qui les traîna à la table des Gryffondor.

\- C'est bon, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- On ne s'est jamais disputés.

\- A d'autres, il y a toujours un problème entre vous !

Harry préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Ils furent interrompus par une chouette qui atterrit juste en face de lui et tendit sa patte.

\- Je crois que c'est pour toi, Harry, fit Nolan.

Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et l'animal repartit aussitôt. Il tourna l'enveloppe pour voir que seulement son nom avait été inscrit. Nolan regarda le courrier avec suspicion.

\- Tu devrais la vérifier avant de l'ouvrir, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas bête.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Il la replaça rapidement dans l'enveloppe.

\- Harry, gronda Nolan.

\- C'est une lettre d'Hagrid, tu m'excuseras si je veux la lire plus tard.

\- Il va essayer de te donner l'intitulé des épreuves, tu penses ?

Louve, qui avait entendu, écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'espère bien que non, siffla-t-elle. C'est de la triche !

Harry lança un regard lourd de sens à Nolan.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça, mentit Harry.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre. Il préférait vraiment la lire avec Natasha et Dimitri. Harry ne s'inquiétait cependant pas de ce que pourrait lui dire Hagrid : il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par l'absence d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondor et au regard torve que lui lançait Ron.

Finalement, cette journée n'était peut-être pas aussi joyeuse que ce qu'elle semblait être...

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Après le repas, Harry n'eut pas le temps de jeter un œil sur la lettre. Il avait surtout essayé de détourner l'attention de Louve et Nolan. Et le cours de potions qui l'attendait ne lui donna aucune occasion d'en parler à Dimitri et Natasha.

Il dut attendre la fin de la journée pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, commença Natasha tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bateau.

\- Intéressant, plaisanta Dimitri.

\- C'est sérieux ! Tout le monde dit que la Coupe à une volonté propre... Enfin, c'est magiquement prouvé.

Harry ne voyait pas trop ce que « magiquement prouvé » pouvait réellement signifier mais il laissa Natasha poursuivre.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle se doute bien qu'Harry Potter en sait plus que les autres. Elle n'aurait pas laissé un tricheur entrer dans la compétition, non ? Comme pour le cercle magique qui empêchait les gens plus vieux ou plus jeunes de mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe. Peut-être qu'elle considère qu'Harry est vraiment un joueur légitime ?

\- Ou qu'il est assez puissant pour ça...

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry. Croupton a bien réussi à lui faire tourner la tête pour y mettre mon nom...

\- Oui mais elle n'était pas autant protégée que maintenant !

\- Pour en être sûrs, il faudrait demander à un expert. Comme Corgan, par exemple, suggéra Dimitri.

Harry détestait l'idée d'être une sorte de tricheur mais c'était vraiment l'impression que ça donnait. Dimitri et Natasha ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur mais lui aurait aimé être rassuré de ce coté-là. Il se promit alors de faire quelques recherches sur la Coupe elle-même.

En attendant, il avait une lettre d'Hagrid à lire.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?

\- Il veut que je vienne le voir seul, ce soir chez lui. Et discrètement.

\- Voilà qui promet d'être follement intéressant...

\- Et nous ne sommes pas invités.

Harry secoua la tête.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Il ne se passa rien d'exceptionnel durant la soirée. Harry avait décidé de ne pas discuter plus que ça du Tournoi tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas davantage. Cela lui permit de profiter d'un repas animé par Diggory essayant de leur tirer les vers du nez sur le fonctionnement de Durmstrang et par les commentaires vicieux de Nolan sur l'épais mystère qui entourait son école.

Pour contrecarrer toutes les questions, les élèves en robes rouges se mirent à raconter des tas d'histoires différentes sur l'école. Andreï finit par leur dire sur un ton mélodramatique que cette dernière se trouvait dans le ciel et qu'il fallait des aptitudes incroyables en vol pour l'atteindre. Les frères Pétrouchki lâchèrent à demi-mots que seule la directrice était humaine, les autres professeurs étaient des monstres difformes. Natasha rajouta qu'il fallait se battre pour le feu et la nourriture et que plusieurs élèves avaient fini jetés dans le vide. Même Dimitri se laissa gagner par la plaisanterie et relata les combats qu'ils devaient tous mener contre les oiseaux tonnerre durant leur migration.

Aucun élève de Poudlard ne savait où se trouvaient le mensonge et la vérité. Surtout que certains d'entre eux débâtaient avec tellement de sérieux et ajoutaient tellement de détails dans leurs histoires que même Harry finit par croire que les cachots de Durmstrang habitaient des créatures d'outres-tombes qu'il valait mieux ne pas croiser.

Les discussions animées continuèrent sur le bateau, les élèves de Durmstrang s'amusant encore et toujours des blagues qu'ils avaient faites.

\- Tu penses y aller quand ?

\- Quand tout le monde sera couché.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, je n'entends plus les rires de Mirja... Tu y vas sous ta cape ?

\- Je ferais mieux, oui.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Harry quittait le bateau caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il faisait déjà nuit et seul le scintillement des étoiles et les lumières jaunes du château éclairaient sa route. Harry traversa le parc sans quitter la Forêt Interdite des yeux. Il était un peu tôt pour qu'Hagrid lui fasse part de l'arrivée des dragons. Harry supputait que son invitation était d'un autre ordre mais il ne voulait pas s'avancer. Au lieu de ça, il accéléra son pas et arriva très vite au niveau de la cabane du garde chasse.

Il donna trois grands coups sur la porte et entendit immédiatement les aboiements de Crockdur avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur l'immense carrure de Rubeus Hagrid.

\- Qui est là ? gronda-t-il.

\- Moi, chuchota Harry en retirant sa cape. C'est moi, Hagrid.

\- Oh, Harry ! Rentre donc, vite !

Harry s'engouffra dans la cabane et en plus d'être accueilli par le chien d'Hagrid, il fut extrêmement surpris de voir qu'Hagrid avait un autre invité.

\- Regulus !

\- Bonsoir, Harry.

Le claquement de la porte le fit sursauter mais Harry s'avança rapidement vers le cadet des Black.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je tenais à féliciter en personne le champion de Durmstrang.

Harry ne cacha pas son sourire et le bonheur de voir Regulus ici. Puis il se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? bougonna Hagrid qui poussa Harry vers le canapé.

\- Rien. Absolument rien !

Harry ne se voyait pas dire que la réaction de Regulus était exactement la même que Sirius qui avait débarqué à Pré-au-Lard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Au moins, Regulus n'était pas en cavale... Mais ça n'expliquait pas sa venue.

\- J'aurais pu t'envoyer une lettre mais je trouvais que c'était plus pratique. La cabane d'Hagrid est reliée à l'extérieur par cheminette, tout comme la chambre de Sirius, au cas où tu te le demanderais.

\- Mon mot était un peu confus mais il faut rester discret, fit Hagrid. Je ne crois pas que les élèves de Poudlard seraient très contents de te voir ici.

\- Merci, Hagrid.

\- Bien, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vais aller promener Crockdur. Viens mon chien, allez !

L'animal quitta les jambes d'Harry pour rejoindre le demi-géant. Une fois seuls dans la cabane, Harry s'approcha de Regulus. Ce dernier avait le teint un peu hâlé et Harry supposa qu'il revenait sûrement d'un voyage dans un pays chaud.

\- Tu es revenu dès que tu as eu ma lettre ?

\- J'avais l'intention de revenir dans tous les cas. Le fait que tu sois choisi a accéléré les choses... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en doutais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était mon année qui allait être sélectionnée ?

\- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

Harry se renfrogna. Non, ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- J'ai prévenu tes parents en amont.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, s'étonna Harry.

\- Ils te connaissent mieux que personne. On aurait été cent à te dire de ne pas participer que tu l'aurais tout de même fait...

\- J'ai l'air tellement prévisible ?

\- Non, tu es juste incontestablement aimé, Harry. Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je sais plus ou moins à quoi m'attendre et Neville ne fais pas partie des champions, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sera pas sacrifié au nom d'un quelconque sortilège de résurrection.

L'air de Regulus s'assombrit et Harry comprit que ce n'était pas tout.

\- J'ai vu, tenta Harry, que la Coupe était protégée. Est-ce que les épreuves le seront tout autant ?

\- Personne ne peut s'interposer durant les épreuves mais elles seront surveillées. De plus, Harry, sache que le cimetière et tous les lieux en rapport avec Jedusor seront sous surveillance des aurors. Donc si tu atterris au pied de la tombe d'Elvis Jedusor, il y aura une flopée de sorciers pour te ramener très rapidement à Poudlard.

\- Tu as pensé à tout.

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le Ministère.

\- Qui alors ? Cassius ?

\- Oui, Cassius et l'auror Chester.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai remarqué, il leva son poignet où se trouvait son bracelet, que l'auror Chester en a un semblable. A quel point est-ce qu'il est mêlé au destin d'Harry Adams ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Harry réfléchis à la question.

\- Pas maintenant. Dis-moi plutôt : quand je suis arrivé dans le passé, j'avais quatorze ans. Est-ce que j'étais au dessus de la moyenne ?

\- Bien sûr que tu l'étais.

Harry remarqua que Regulus avait l'air très enclin à parler des années Poudlard d'Harry Adams.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, tu mettais tous les attrapeurs à l'amende.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Et puis il y au eu le tournoi de duels sorciers.

\- Le tournoi ?

\- L'année de ton arrivé, un tournoi de duel a été organisé. Tu as battu Remus Lupin, mon frère, ton père et ta mère. Tu ne leur as pas laissé une seule chance et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'embarrasser de savoir que tu avais un meilleur bagage en tant que sorcier.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il faut dire qu'ils ne t'épargnaient pas non plus. Lily aurait pu te battre.

\- Mais ça ne me posait pas de problème d'être meilleur ?

Regulus soupira.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que tu penses. Tu ne te sens pas à ta place parce que tu crois encore avoir dix-sept ans.

\- Je les ai.

\- Non, tu en as quatorze. Est-ce que tu trouves que tes camarades sont puérils et enfantins ? Tu ne te sens pas dans ton élément avec eux ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Tu sais t'adapter, Harry, et même en tant qu'Adams ou dans ton propre passé. Tu étais un enfant qui devait penser comme un adulte. Ça ne fait aucune différence. Tu seras toujours à part mais tu sais où tu te trouves et avec qui tu veux être.

Harry resta silencieux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. La Coupe de Feu ne laisse pas agir les tricheurs. Et puis, si tu savais tous les tests qui ont été effectués sur celle-ci, tu ne remettrais pas son jugement en cause… Aujourd'hui. Seul un sort extérieur pourrait abîmer ses facultés et de ce que j'en sais, elle n'a jamais échappé au regard de Cassius.

\- D'accord, fit Harry, mais tu n'es pas venu juste pour me féliciter, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus secoua la tête.

\- Tu penses que parce que Neville ne fait pas partie des champions, les choses vont sans doute être calmes. Je reste persuadé que Neville ne risque rien. Il n'a présenté aucun des signes que tu as décrits à Dumbledore et encore une fois, je crois Franck Londubat quand il dit qu'il a détruit Voldemort.

\- Une partie, du moins, gronda Harry.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que celui qui risque le plus sa vie à part toi, c'est Draco Malfoy.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Malfoy ? Pourquoi Malfoy serait en danger ?

\- On peut penser que Voldemort est faible et incapable de faire quelque chose de lui-même. On peut penser qu'il se terre en Albanie ou ailleurs mais rien n'est aussi incertain que le lieu où se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry imita peu subtilement un poisson hors de l'eau. L'image d'Andromeda Tonks, sœur de Bellatrix dont le mari et la fille n'avaient pas été épargnés, s'imposa à lui.

\- De plus, les informations que Lucius pourrait laisser échapper à propos d'Adams...

\- De quoi ? Quelles informations ? Tu n'avais pas dit que la mémoire de ceux qui connaissaient Adams avait été effacée ?

Regulus parut soudain gêné à l'idée d'en dévoiler plus mais Harry le fixa intensément.

\- Lucius Malfoy a toujours refusé qu'on lui efface la mémoire. L'auror Chester voulait le faire sans son consentement, ta mère s'est interposée.

\- Ça veut dire que Lucius Malfoy sait très bien à qui je ressemble ! s'alarma Harry.

\- Même s'il voulait le dire, il ne le pourrait pas : Lucius Malfoy est sous serment inviolable. S'il disait quoi que ce soit concernant Harry Adams, il en mourrait immédiatement.

\- Il a fait ce serment avec l'auror Chester, je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Donc Lucius Malfoy sait qui je suis. Mais il ne peut le dire à personne Cependant… Il ne peut pas empêcher un mage noir de fouiller son esprit.

\- Et il ferait absolument tout pour protéger son fils s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi Lucius n'a pas voulu que ses souvenirs soient effacés ?

Regulus laissa un sourire fatigué étirer ses lèvres.

\- Tu laisserais quelqu'un effacer les souvenirs que tu as de tes plus précieux amis ?

Harry sentit une boule compresser sa gorge.

\- A quel point Lucius et… Moi étions proches ?

\- Au point que ce dernier renie ce en quoi il croit pour te ramener à tes parents et protéger l'enfant que tu étais.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait compris que les Malfoy avaient changé mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Harry Adams est réussi un tel tour de force.

\- Je devais vraiment être très proche de lui...

Regulus se déplaça pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

\- Tu étais son seul ami.

\- Comme pour l'auror Chester ?

Regulus attrapa la main d'Harry et tira légèrement sur le bracelet qui brillait de son intense éclat vert.

\- Tu étais, tu es, extrêmement important pour l'auror Chester. En fait, toute ta famille l'est à ses yeux. Tu peux être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là pour toi s'il le faut. C'est Chester qui a offert ce bracelet à Harry et je suis persuadé qu'il à tenu à ce que toi tu le gardes. Il est magique, Harry, il te protège de certains sorts qui pourraient mal tourner s'ils sont utilisés contre toi. Tant que tu le portes, tu es introuvable même par le meilleur des médiums, il permet une meilleure concentration si tu utilises l'occlumancie et en plus… Il porte bonheur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'ai un petit livre très utile. Je te le montrerai à l'occasion. Il me semble qu'il t'est plus légitime qu'à moi.

\- J'ai compris, grommela Harry. Il y a encore plein de gens prêts à donner sa vie pour moi.

\- Et tu es toujours prêt à donner la tienne pour tout le monde.

\- Le meilleur scénario serait que personne ne donne sa vie pour personne.

\- Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord.

Harry se releva et récupéra sa cape.

\- Le fin mot de l'histoire est d'empêcher Draco Malfoy de toucher la Coupe.

Regulus rit doucement.

\- A priori.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit presque carnassier.

\- Voilà enfin quelque chose de facile. Je suis le meilleur pour battre Malfoy.

\- On croirait entendre ton père.

Harry conclut cette discussion avec une phrase qui amusa beaucoup Regulus :

\- J'en suis ravi !

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Le lendemain, Harry profita du temps qu'il mit à rejoindre le château pour expliquer brièvement à ses deux amis en quoi avait consisté l'invitation d'Hagrid.

\- Regulus a débarqué dès que tu l'as prévenu ? Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour surveiller tes arrières comme ça.

\- Donc finalement, il y a tout de même une demoiselle en détresse à sauver, plaisanta Natasha.

Les trois élèves de Durmstrang glissèrent un regard du coté de la table de Serpentard pour chercher Malfoy. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée vers Daphné Greengrass - Harry avait réussi à se souvenir de son nom - mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter plus que ça.

\- On repassera pour la demoiselle, murmura Harry.

Leur observation fut interrompue par une immense nuée d'oiseaux. Harry y prêta vaguement attention, jusqu'à ce que son œil soit attiré par une chouette qu'il connaissait. A vrai dire, c'était le seul oiseau blanc qui voletait en direction de la table des Serpentard.

Harry ignora complètement le hibou qui s'était posé à ses coté : il n'avait d'yeux que pour la chouette Harfang qui avait planté ses serres sur l'épaule de Draco Malfoy.

\- Harry, tu as du courrier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Du courrier! Une lettre !

Harry détacha l'enveloppe de la chouette marron qui remercia son mépris par un pincement sur sa main. Il retint un juron et s'apprêtait à décacheter sa lettre, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'oiseau qui avait été sien et qui était maintenant caressé avec tendresse par Draco Malfoy.

\- Attends, Harry ! le prévint Dimitri. C'est une…

Mais c'était trop tard : Harry venait à bout de son propre courrier et la lettre quitta ses mains. Harry comprit trop tard et avec horreur que c'était une beuglante.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! cria la voix de son père.

\- Oh, par Yaga…

Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, parfaitement conscient des regards posé sur lui.

\- JE SUIS EXTREMENT FIER DE TOI ! FELICITATION, FILS ! J'AI HATE DE FAIRE DE LA PLACE POUR LA PROCHAINE COUPE QUE TU RAMENERAS ! PAPA EST SI HEUREUX QUE TU SOIS CHAMPION !

La lettre s'ouvrit en grand, laissant s'échapper des explosions colorées dignes de mini feux d'artifices. Harry couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Il n'avait jamais connu la honte d'être affiché par ses parents à présent, il savait ce que Ron avait du ressentir en deuxième année.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit une voix plus douce à travers l'enveloppe, j'ai essayé de convaincre ton père de ne pas l'envoyer, il faut croire que mes pouvoirs ont des limites. Fais attention à toi, trésor, essaie de ne pas trop abîmer tes adversaires.

Harry trouva le moyen de sourire un peu bêtement en entendant sa mère puis la lettre s'enflamma et prit l'apparence d'un renard rouge qui courut sur toute la table des Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements des élèves de Durmstrang.

\- Je suis sûr que ton père rêvait de faire ça depuis longtemps, commenta Natasha, qui continuait d'applaudir le renard qui finit sa course dans une explosion colorée. Durmstrang interdit les beuglantes.

\- Au moins, tu sais ce qu'ils en pensent, maintenant...

Si Harry avait pensé passer à travers une notoriété qui n'était pas la bienvenue, il s'était lourdement trompé : la nouvelle de la beuglante de James Potter fit encore plus de bruit que la présence d'Harry elle-même.

Son seul refuge, il le trouva dans la bibliothèque. Natasha avait décidé de rester en bas et se faisait un plaisir de répondre aux questions concernant James et Harry Potter. Dimitri avait décidé de suivre son ami dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Ils se mirent à vagabonder à travers les livres.

\- Tant qu'on est là, on pourrait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur la Coupe de Feu...

\- Faisons ça, dit Harry.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Ils traînèrent à travers les rayons, ne sachant pas vraiment où regarder.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé connaître cette bibliothèque ? chuchota Dimitri.

\- Crois-le ou non, ce n'était pas ma pièce favorite.

Harry laissa vagabonder ses doigts dans la section « Accomplissement héroïque » jusqu'à tomber sur un ouvrage intéressant. Il se tourna mais ne trouva plus Dimitri et il ne se voyait pas crier son nom. Il tira le bouquin pour trouver une résistance. Il tira un peu plus et découvrit de l'autre coté Hermione Granger, la main tendue.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'éclipsa. Harry la suivit du regard pour voir qu'elle faisait le tour de l'étagère et s'apprêtait à tourner vers lui. La panique s'empara de lui, parce qu'Hermione Granger le regardait, furibonde.

\- Peut-être aurait-il était plus judicieux de s'instruire avant de s'inscrire, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur le livre.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'instruire.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu deux fois la même épreuve durant un tournoi, tu ne trouveras pas d'indice dedans.

\- Si tu as l'air de tout savoir sur ce livre, pourquoi as-tu l'air d'en avoir besoin maintenant ? Tu n'es pas championne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'es, monsieur Potter, qu'il faut croire qu'il t'est du. Je pensais que les personnes comme toi se servaient mieux d'un manche à balai que d'un livre.

Harry faillit exploser de rire mais il était presque sûr qu'Hermione le prendrait encore plus mal. Il se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas alpagué Viktor Krum de la même façon.

\- Je sais faire les deux avec beaucoup de talent, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Bien, très bien… Granger… Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

\- Tout le monde connaît mon nom et mon prénom, pourquoi je ne connaîtrais pas le tien ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas la fille d'un joueur mondialement connu et adulé de tous.

\- Non, mais tu es une brillante élève.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai besoin de ce livre, reprit Harry, juste pour une petite information. Je le laisserai à la bibliothèque, je ne crois pas être en position de pouvoir le lire en dehors, de toute façon.

\- Harry, j'ai…

Dimitri ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux glissèrent d'Harry à Hermione.

\- Tu as réussi à lui parler ? Je retourne voir Natasha, dans ce cas là.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- Quoi… Non… J'ai…

Mais Dimitri était déjà parti et il se retrouva seul face au courroux d'Hermione Granger.

\- Donc… C'est pour te moquer de moi que tu es là ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Je te préviens, Potter : je ne suis pas une des ces idiotes qui glousse et qui embrasse chaque pas que tu fais.

\- Je ne crois pas que qui ce que soit fasse ce genre de chose ! pesta Harry.

\- _Accio livre._

Le livre s'échappa des mains d'Harry avec une telle force que le brun ne put que le laisser partir. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Hermione restait incontestablement douée. Il fut moins content de voir qu'elle s'en allait avec le livre. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter : il la suivit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ce livre et tu me l'as arraché des mains.

\- Je le tenais en première.

\- Tu as toute ta scolarité ici pour le lire !

\- CHUT !

Harry et Hermione se figèrent devant l'air sévère de la surveillante Madame Pince. La jeune fille reprit sa marche en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine pour s'asseoir au fond de la bibliothèque. Harry se plaça en face d'elle.

\- Je ne laisserai pas ce livre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé.

Hermione le regarda, incertaine. Elle jeta des coups d'œil nerveux au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry et il la vit agripper sa baguette.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de croire que je vais te blesser.

\- Pas du tout, siffla Hermione.

Elle relâcha sa baguette et ouvrit le livre sans faire plus que ça attention à Harry. Le brun croisa les bras et observa la jeune fille.

Hermione Granger n'avait physiquement rien de différent avec celle de son passé, si ce n'était ses dents de devant qui n'étaient plus aussi proéminentes que dans ses souvenirs, et Harry se demanda si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort. Normalement, ce n'était pas sensé encore arriver et elle devait ce changement à Malfoy.

Il nota tous les petits détails auxquels il n'avait jamais fait attention. Harry se surprit à remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé sa meilleure amie, sauf le soir du bal. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les grains de beauté qui parsemaient ses joues, sur ses cheveux bruns en pagaille qu'elle repoussait d'une main sur son front toutes les deux minutes, sur ses yeux marrons qui parcouraient rapidement le texte qu'elle lisait, la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

En cet instant, le cœur d'Harry débordait d'amour pour Hermione Granger.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester là longtemps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses consulter ce bouquin.

Elle referma le livre avec force mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, des rires se firent entendre. Harry tourna la tête pour voir qu'un groupe de filles se tenait en retrait et lui lançait des tas de coups d'œil.

\- Tu les attires comme le miel attire les mouches.

\- Ce qui est stupide..., fit Harry. Je ne suis même pas beau, je suis sûr qu'elles viennent uniquement parce que mon père est célèbre.

Harry reporta son regard sur une Hermione stupéfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

Harry se pencha sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai que tu n'es pas beau.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Elles ne savent même pas qui je suis. Je pourrais être un dangereux psychopathe...

Hermione pouffa et Harry sourit.

\- Tiens, dit-elle, j'ai lu ce que je voulais lire.

Elle glissa le livre vers lui et se leva.

\- Hey, fit Harry.

Mais Hermione l'ignora et passa devant les filles qui la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Harry.

\- Salut, Harry. Tu te plais à Poudlard ?

\- Mh… Oui.

Il garda son regard fixé sur Hermione qui disparut derrière la porte.

\- Ne t'embarrasse pas avec Granger, elle est ennuyeuse à mourir.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se leva en abandonnant le livre.

\- J'ai bien peur d'être encore moins amusant qu'elle...

Il se leva et se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque. Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs pour retrouver Hermione mais croisa uniquement des élèves qui murmuraient son nom.

\- Merveilleux, murmura-t-il dépité.

Il enfonça rageusement les mains dans ses poches et décida de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Il trouva Natasha et Dimitri assis à la table des Gryffondor, mais pas de trace d'Hermione. En revanche, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Louve s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

Harry alla immédiatement les rejoindre.

\- Très impressionnant, ta lettre, s'amusa Ginny.

\- Je peux lui demander de t'en envoyer une, plaisanta Harry.

\- Pas une beuglante, on ne peut jamais les conserver, répondit-elle.

\- Quel dommage ! Tout le monde sait que c'est un plaisir d'écouter en boucle quelqu'un qui nous hurle dessus !

Ginny s'esclaffa et Harry apprécia cette vision.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins ce qu'on dit est vrai ? l'attaqua Ron, d'un ton brusque.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu es doué au Quidditch ?

\- Si on s'en tient au dicton « tel père, tel fils », sûrement.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de se mettre en avant de la sorte mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ron qui lui donnait envie de lui faire fermer son clapet.

\- Ce que Ron essaie de dire, intervint Ginny, c'est qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir ce que tu vaux sur un balai.

Le visage de Ron devint rouge.

\- Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça !

Mais la machine était lancée et Natasha se jeta dedans tête la première.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est un train de proposer un match de Quidditch entre deux écoles !?

\- Personne ne propose ça ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Oh, il faut en parler à ton équipe avant de décider ! s'exclama Louve. Angie ! Hey, Angie !

Angelina Johnson venait d'entrer, suivie de Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Louve.

\- Oui ?

\- Un match amical entre Durmstrang et Gryffondor, ça te dit ?

\- Ils ne seront pas un peu désavantagés ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne nous sous-estime pas ! bondit Natasha.

\- Pourquoi pas… Disons samedi prochain ? Ça vous laissera le temps de vous préparer à une défaite.

\- On verra ça, rigola Natasha.

\- Et bien, c'était rapide, commenta Dean.

Harry capta le regard de pur défi que lui lança Ron et trouva ça triste. Il savait qu'il aurait plus de mal à être vindicatif contre Ron que contre Malfoy.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Hermione ?

\- Pas de la meilleure des façons : on a été interrompus par un groupe de filles.

\- Ah oui, les groupes de filles…

\- Moi qui enviais Cedric et Krum, et bien je comprends la mauvaise tête de Viktor...

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre parce que les filles s'intéressent à toi ! fit Natasha, exaspérée.

\- Est-il est de bon ton de te rappeler qu'Harry a une petite amie ?

\- Oui, et elle ne sera pas présente au bal.

\- Au bal…

\- Quel bal ?

Natasha leur lança un regard énervé

\- Vous avez oublié le bal !?

\- Il n'y a que les filles pour se souvenir de ça, grogna Dimitri.

\- Au moins, ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir sur la personne que tu inviteras.

\- Oh, mais je pense qu'il le sait déjà, grinça Natasha. Et toi, Harry tu sais qui tu vas inviter ?

\- Bien sûr.

Dimitri et Natasha le regardèrent, avides de connaître sa réponse.

\- Je vais inviter Hermione.

Et ils ne firent aucune remarque sur son air déterminé.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir :) ! A lundi prochain les agneaux !**


	35. Mauvaise impression

Bonzour, bonzour…ze suis malade.

Voilà c'est dit. Au moment où j'écris j'ai juste envie de dormir. Du coup faisons ça vite voulez-vous.

 **Oura-Chan :** Hahah ça fait beaucoup de question. Je peux déjà répondre à l'une d'entre elle…Draco et Harry finisse ensemble. A un moment ou un autre sacrebleu :O !

 **May :** Félicitation ! D'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier livre et de continuer avec moi sur cette suite huhu ! Je prends tout ce que tu me souhaites histoire que tu continues à aimer ce que j'écris héhé ! J'espère que tu kifferas bien la suite ! Gros koeur sur toi et merci encore !

 **Aussidagility :** Voyons…La place est vacante alors Harry peut prendre toute la place qu'il veut XD !

 **Ewi :** Non mais je comprends. La nuit on est bien, on allume son PC et on se dit « oh une petite fic sympa avant de dormir » et BAM il est cinq heures du mat sans que tu comprennes comment XD. Et bien….il ne me semble pas que Regulus sache quoi que ce soit de la relation entre Harry et William. Parce que c'était plutôt secret du temps de Poudlard et je doute que William ait eut le cœur de continuer à en parler après la mort d'Adams. Pour le coup le « chercher la moindre miette de gloire » le décrit bien. Je lis plein de truc sur ce qui peut expliquer le comportement de Ron, enfin il a autant de défaut que de qualité tout comme Harry et Hermione qui sont pas exemplaire mais j'arrive moins avec lui XD. Bon je suis contente de voir que tu as de la patience, parce que ça va trainer encore un peu. On va voir ça, on va voir ça ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur Koeur et bonne lecture !

Voilà les agneaux ! Merci encore et toujours à **Titou Douh** !

.

.

 **MAUVAISE IMPRESSION**

 _«_ _Everything is changing and it's written on my face »_

Write on me. Fifth Harmony

.

.

Parler à Hermione Granger s'avéra être une tâche plus difficile que prévue. Elle était pour ainsi dire quasiment introuvable la plupart du temps et Harry devait sans cesse nager entre les élèves qui trouvaient le courage de lui poser des questions sur son père ou sur les filles qui lui demandaient de passer un moment avec elles. Ses camarades, qui s'étaient vite acclimatés, n'essayaient même pas de le protéger, du moment qu'il serait celui qui apporterait la victoire.

Dimitri appréciait tellement le fait de ne pas subir d'épreuve qu'Harry le surprit plusieurs fois à juste écouter Louve parler, les yeux dans le vague. Quant à Natasha, sa personnalité enjouée la rendait sympathique aux yeux de tout le monde.

Harry se retrouvait donc seul dans sa mission. Le seul soutien qu'il reçut fut celui de Mugin, qui s'écrasa parmi le thé et les céréales pour lui apporter une lettre d'Anouk. Dans sa lettre, la jeune fille lui faisait part de l'ambiance tendue de son groupe et du fait qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Les épreuves avaient été suspendues pour l'année et les deux classes profitaient du feu. Mais elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir emmené la directrice avec eux, les privant des cours sur l'ouverture de la magie.

 _J'aurais vraiment du faire partie de ton groupe. Au moins, je me console en me disant que j'ai bon goût en voyant que je ne choisis pas les incapables._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Anouk._

Avait été la conclusion de sa lettre.

Harry ne ressentait pas un manque intense. Il se disait que ça aurait été agréable d'être contre quelqu'un mais ça s'arrêtait là et à cette pensée, il se trouva bien égoïste. Le fait était que son esprit était accaparé par trop de choses pour penser à Anouk correctement.

Il était encore en train d'arpenter les couloirs quand il distingua l'hirsute chevelure d'Hermione. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Granger !

Elle sursauta et en fit tomber ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Harry rattrapa la fiole d'un geste vif avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Elle le regarda, subjuguée.

\- Quel talent…

\- C'est de naissance.

Il laissa la fiole retomber dans les mains de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu es talentueuse aussi pour disparaître dans les recoins.

\- Non, j'essaie juste de t'éviter.

Harry se sentit mal face à cette déclaration.

\- Ahem… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Hermione l'observa des pieds à la tête.

\- Non, tu…Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'approcher.

Elle parut encore plus gênée.

\- Tu devrais plutôt penser à ton futur match et ta future épreuve, au lieu de me poursuivre dans les couloirs.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont plus préoccupants que le fait que quelqu'un me fuit sans raison.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai mes raisons, elles ne te concernent pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione faillit dire quelque chose mais encore une fois, ils furent interrompus par le même groupe de jeunes filles qu'à la bibliothèque. Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'Harry comprenne exactement ce qu'il se tramait : sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais été épargnée par les racontars, les articles et les moqueries des autres élèves. Une grosse partie de ces moqueries durant sa quatrième année était de sa faute. Sauf que dans son passé, Hermione était celle qui gardait le plus la tête haute et qui ignorait royalement tout ce qui se disait sur elle. Hermione avait été son seul soutien durant le Tournoi et il en avait oublié ce qu'elle avait du subir.

Il avait aussi oublié le nombre de fois où elle avait évité Krum pour ne pas avoir à faire à son fan club et ça lui apparut enfin. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui, qu'Hermione évitait.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule. Hermione se tendit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais nous, on fait demi-tour.

Il pivota sur ses talons et entraîna Hermione à l'opposée des filles puis accéléra le pas. Hermione le suivit.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas !

C'était vrai. Alors il pointa sa baguette sur une des portes et jeta un _alohomora_ informulé. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry poussa Hermione à l'intérieur avant de fermer vivement la porte derrière lui.

\- Potter…

\- Elles doivent se lasser à un moment. Ou dormir. Tu penses qu'elles dorment ?

\- Potter !

\- On ne peut pas passer sa vie à poursuivre quelqu'un… Je n'ai pas remporté de match international !

\- Potter !

\- Elles veulent me parler à moi ou elles veulent que je leur arrange un rencard avec mon père !?

Harry était copieusement énervé et continuait à parler tout seul.

\- HARRY !

Il se tourna vivement vers Hermione.

\- Je t'ai enfermée, bredouilla Harry. Je ne voulais pas !

Puis contre toute attente, Hermione se mit à rire. Elle se tenait la taille et riait comme jamais et Harry se détendit en entendant ce son. Le rire d'Hermione lui avait manqué. Sa voix, son visage.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver un peu de sérieux. Avait-elle ri comme ça, face à Krum ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui… C'est juste toi. Tu n'es pas croyable.

Harry croisa les bras.

\- J'existe, pourtant, non ?

Hermione se laissa à son tour tomber sur une chaise et essuya machinalement ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe.

\- Tu pourrais courir après toutes les filles que tu veux. Pourquoi moi ?

Son ton était encore un peu amusé mais Harry sentait que sa chance pouvait tourner court.

\- Pour commencer, ça ne se voit pas mais il s'avère que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en Russie.

Hermione le fixa tout d'un coup gravement.

\- Potter, j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à…

Elle sembla réfléchir aux mots qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prononcer et Harry préféra la couper.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce genre là, non.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Et Harry perçut cette fois-ci l'émotion dans sa voix. Comme si ça paraissait surnaturel que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle.

\- Il faut qu'il y ait une raison ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui.

 _« Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, parce que je ne sais pas comment récupérer Ron, parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre ce monde de_ _fous_ _, parce que tu me manques, Hermione… Tu me manques terriblement. »_

Voilà ce qu'Harry aurait aimé lui dire. Voilà ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout lui dévoiler. Parce que c'était Hermione, parce qu'elle comprendrait. Elle avait toujours compris plus vite.

Elle irait farfouiller dans tes tas de livres pour trouver une explication. Elle finirait par le soutenir une nouvelle fois. Elle finirait par le suivre dans une quelconque stupide chasse au mage noir. Elle finirait torturée entre les griffes de Bellatrix.

\- Nolan Corgan m'a parlé de toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Et Harry fut satisfait de voir que ça l'étonnait assez pour l'intriguer mais pas trop pour qu'elle le soupçonne de cacher des choses.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi Nolan Corgan te parlerait ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si proches, d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que c'est mon cousin.

\- Nolan Corgan est ton cousin !? Donc Cassius Corgan…

\- Il n'est pas vraiment de ma famille... Enfin, c'est l'oncle de Nolan. Ma mère et la sienne sont sœurs.

\- C'est fou ! Il reste combien de Corgan, encore ?

Harry leva la tête en signe de réflexion.

\- Tabitah, la sœur de Nolan et Gabriel, le frère de Septimus. C'est ce petit brun qui n'a pas daigné m'adresser la parole depuis que je suis ici.

\- Oui, je vois, il est peut-être trop occupé à se faire le plus petit possible vu que son père va être présent toute l'année.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Donc… Tu me parles uniquement parce que ton cousin t'a parlé de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait une raison logique. De plus, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir un peu de tranquillité même dans la bibliothèque donc je me disais que tu pourrais emprunter le livre que j'ai repéré pour moi. Ou au moins, me faire un résumé du bouquin.

Un sourire fier se posa sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Je peux t'en parler. Je trouve ça extrêmement stupide que ceux qui participent n'aient pas eu à rendre un exposé complet des risques qu'ils prennent en s'inscrivant à ce Tournoi. Chaque champion devrait avoir l'obligation de connaître l'histoire de la Coupe de Feu au lieu de foncer tête baissée.

A une autre époque, le ton docte d'Hermione et son petit air suffisant auraient suffi à fatiguer Harry rapidement mais cette fois-ci, il était plus qu'heureux de l'entendre étaler sa science.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, s'amusa Harry.

Hermione hésita un moment, avant de prendre une posture droite sur sa chaise. Elle faisait exactement la même chose quand elle s'apprêtait à leur expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi lui et Ron avaient raté un examen.

\- Ce qu'il faut comprendre avant tout, c'est que ce n'est pas la Coupe le plus important mais ce qu'il y à dedans.

\- Le Feu ?

\- Non, pas le Feu. La pierre. Du plus loin qu'on peut retracer l'existence de la Coupe, celle-ci aurait en tout premier lieu appartenu à Moïse.

Harry en resta pantois.

\- Tu parles de Moïse, celui qui a, selon la Bible, séparé la mer en deux ?

\- Il y a beaucoup d'événements liés à la sorcellerie contenus dans la Bible. Je ne remets pas en cause l'existence d'un dieu ou la religion elle-même mais il est important de souligner les premières circonstances de la rencontre de Moïse avec Dieu. Dans la Bible, il est dit que Dieu apparaît à Moïse sous la forme d'un buisson de Feu. En vérité, c'est l'éclat du soleil sur le rubis qui donnait cette impression. Pourquoi l'existence de Moïse est-elle si floue dans le temps ? C'est parce que tout ce qu'il a entrepris révèle plus ou moins de la magie ou du miracle.

\- Donc Moïse était un sorcier ?

\- C'est ce que beaucoup pensent. Je le crois aussi. Mais il se peut très bien qu'une entité supérieure se soit adressée à lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Moïse a gardé la pierre avec lui et tout bon sorcier sait de quoi est capable un rubis bien utilisé. Il a été le premier homme connu à utiliser les propriétés de vœu qu'offrait le rubis et il l'a utilisé pour libérer son peuple.

\- Et séparé la mer en deux.

\- La mer et les dix plaies de l'Égypte, tout ça n'est que la preuve du pouvoir que les sorciers donnaient à la pierre. Mais le pouvoir peut rendre fou. Si on se base sur l'histoire selon les sorciers, Moïse s'est fait voler le rubis dans le désert, condamnant son peuple à errer durant plus de quarante années. Historiquement parlant, la trace de la pierre ne refait surface qu'après la découverte des contes des milles et une nuits, ce qui est vraiment tard : vers le dixième siècle. Cependant, rien n'indique que les histoires relatées soient anciennes ou précisément datées.

Harry, qui n'avait pas lu les contes des milles et une nuits mais connaissait l'histoire de Shéhérazade, invita Hermione à continuer d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Là, ce ne sont que de suppositions, mais je pense qu'on ne peut douter du caractère magique du texte : Aladdin ou la lampe merveilleuse.

\- Le rubis s'est retrouvé dans la Lampe !

\- C'est exact. Il semblerait que la Lampe ait été le premier réceptacle, avant la Coupe. Et encore une fois, de nombreux vœux ont été exaucés. Ce qui laisse penser que les récits d'Aladdin remontent encore plus loin que la soi-disant date du conte des milles et une nuits, c'est que la troisième personne à entrer en possession du joyau fut Jésus.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait autant de références Bibliques autour de la Coupe de Feu. Tout doucement, il comprenait aussi qu'il valait mieux que le monde sorcier garde encore ses secrets vis-à-vis des moldus parce que ce genre de découverte pouvait être une véritable bombe. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les moldus qui avaient tenu à mystifier toute cette histoire. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser; il décida cependant de se ranger de l'avis d'Hermione : ce n'était pas à lui de remettre en question l'existence de quelque chose de divin. De plus, si les sorciers étaient capables d'invoquer des choses de l'enfer, il pouvait bien exister un Dieu.

\- Transformer l'eau en vin, multiplier les pains, guérir les aveugles et probablement ressusciter, reprit Hermione, tout ça grâce à un rubis dont les propriétés magiques allaient au-delà de tout connaissance.

\- Ressusciter ?

\- Oh, voyons, Potter ! La suite est parfaitement logique. La Coupe, ça ne te dit rien ?

Harry réfléchit.

\- Durant le dernier repas de Jésus, il boit dans une coupe et revient d'entre les morts trois jours après. De plus, selon les textes, c'est dans cette même Coupe que le sang de Jésus est recueilli une fois crucifié. Encore selon la Bible, Jésus confie cette Coupe à Joseph, qui use de ses dons pour accomplir encore quelques miracles. La suite est facile à deviner. La trace de la Coupe est perdue mais beaucoup de sorciers pensent qu'elle est restée à Jérusalem et devint la raison principale d'un exode massif de l'Occident vers l'Orient.

\- Les croisades, souffla Harry.

Hermione fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Au départ, la ville sainte était un lieu de pèlerinage ouvert à tous mais au fil du temps, les différentes religions se sont marché dessus, si je puis dire. Et les rumeurs ont commencé à enfler sur le pouvoir d'une relique qui pourrait unifier toutes les croyances, inspirant en même temps les légendes Arthuriennes. Cependant, la Coupe avait entre temps quitté Jérusalem pour un tout autre lieu : l'Inde. Emportée par des musulmans, elle fut volée de nouveau. Et comme ses prédispositions magiques ne se dévoilaient qu'en présence de sorciers, la Coupe servit uniquement d'élément de décoration.

\- Personne n'a songé à retirer le rubis ?

\- Pas quand on entoure le bijou d'une malédiction. Le joyau et la Coupe sont devenus indissociables en quittant Jérusalem. La Coupe est tombée entre les mains du Rajasthan et durant de longues années, elle a été farouchement gardée comme un précieux trésor. Jusqu'à la conquête britannique : l'empire ramena la Coupe en Angleterre mais son secret n'en resta pas un longtemps. Inutile de relater les guerres, les batailles et le sang versé pour qu'un pays puisse l'obtenir avant de subir une nouvelle attaque et se la faire prendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière, Mélusine, s'empare de la Coupe et l'emporte en France. C'est une des causes de la chasse aux sorcières que subit l'Europe. La Coupe resta introuvable jusqu'en mille six-cents et réapparut au consulat sorcier de France. Le monde magique s'était alors replié sur lui-même et les lourdes pertes causées par les persécutions obligèrent les sorciers à calmer leur soif de pouvoir. Seulement, la Coupe n'était plus vide : une flamme brillait à l'intérieur, une flamme bleue. Quiconque plongeait sa main pour tenter de récupérer le rubis se retrouvait brûlé. Le livre indique que la flamme était là pour empêcher toute personne de boire dans la Coupe. La course à l'immortalité était un sujet que les sorciers préféraient éviter, cependant son pouvoir d'exaucer des vœux était toujours d'actualité.

\- Mais Mc… Votre directrice a dit que ce n'était plus possible.

Hermione se leva d'un coup et commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle de classe.

\- En effet, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Mais laisse-moi continuer dans l'ordre, veux-tu ? La France a très vite compris qu'il serait difficile de tenir éloignés les sorciers avides, alors elle a proposé de mettre la Coupe en jeu. Tout sorcier de tout âge pouvait répondre à l'appel de la Coupe et voir son ou ses vœux exaucés. Pour plus de partialité, on donna une volonté propre à la Coupe elle-même, un peu comme notre Choixpeau magique.

Harry fit semblant d'être surpris.

\- Votre quoi ?

\- C'est un chapeau qu'on pose sur nos têtes lors de notre première année pour savoir dans quelle maison nous serons répartis.

\- Mh, d'accord.

\- Je reprends : la Coupe se voit donc dotée d'une volonté propre et les épreuves sont mises en place par la Coupe et par les pays concernés par ce fameux Tournoi. Le premier Tournoi organisé fut un véritable carnage : aucun sorcier ne réussit à passer les épreuves et la Coupe resta enfermée dans sa cage dorée durant cinquante ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier espagnol réussisse à mettre la main dessus. Seulement, il s'attendait à pouvoir exaucer tous ses vœux et la Coupe n'en exauça qu'un.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les objets magiques ne sont pas éternels, c'est comme les baguettes. Elle sera toujours exceptionnelle, bien sûr, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Après ce premier échec, la décision fut prise de confier le choix des participants à la Coupe. Ainsi, les sorciers voulant prétendre au titre de champion devaient mettre un objet précieux leur appartenant dans les flammes et si l'objet était rejeté, ils étaient dignes de participer, selon la Coupe elle-même, mais ça ne réduisit par pour autant le nombre de morts. Il fallut encore beaucoup d'années avant d'arriver au résultat des parchemins. Des années plus tard, la passion autour de la Coupe de Feu s'est tarie et l'Angleterre, dernier pays à l'avoir gagnée, décida de la mettre sous scellés jusqu'à ce que l'idée commune de la sortir soit de nouveau émise.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et personne n'a essayé de s'en débarrasser ?

\- Qui ferait une telle chose ?

Cela voulait dire que personne n'avait pris le temps de mentionner que quelqu'un avait tenté de détruire la Coupe et Harry comprit que ce genre de nouvelle aurait fait mauvais genre.

\- Donc c'est la Coupe qui choisit réellement le participant. Alors, imaginons que quelqu'un de plus âgé ait mis son nom dans la Coupe. Que ce serait-il passé ?

\- Il n'aurait pas été choisi, répondit Hermione du tac au tac. A moins de lancer un sort puissant à la Coupe pour la désorienter ce n'était pas possible que quelqu'un de plus âgé ou de moins âgé puisse être choisi, surtout si l'âge des participants a été confié à la Coupe elle-même.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Je ne le suis pas mais j'en entendu la directrice et Cassius Corgan discuter de l'idée de tracer un cercle magique afin de punir ceux qui tenteraient d'aller au-delà des règles et le ministre Corgan a assuré à McGonagall que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Des tests ont été effectués et des Langues-de-Plomb se sont retrouvés partiellement brûlés en voulant mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe. De plus, les deux gros bras étaient suffisants pour dissuader quiconque de tricher, non ?

\- Tu penses que la coupe peut jauger la puissance d'un sorcier ?

\- Sa puissance, sa volonté, son courage, son envie. Et elle est impartiale, aussi.

Tout d'un coup pour Harry, ce fut comme si on lui avait annoncé que c'était Noël avant l'heure : Hermione lui confirmait que la Coupe avait considéré qu'il était digne de participer et qu'elle considérait les autres participants comme étant à sa hauteur, même s'il y avait quelque chose de gênant à l'idée que Malfoy puisse se mesurer à lui. Mais peut-être ne devait-il pas être trop présomptueux.

\- Et tout ça était dans le livre ?

\- Pas exactement. J'avais déjà fait pas mal de recherches avant.

\- Tu savais qu'il y allait avoir un Tournoi ?

\- Pas du tout, c'était des recherches personnelles.

Harry regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds et celle-ci se mit à rougir.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'aime me documenter.

\- Tu as bien fait. Si en plus j'ai droit à des informations qui ne sont pas officielle, ça me va !

La jeune fille parut satisfaite et Harry s'en félicita.

\- Tu voulais savoir autre chose ?

\- En fait, oui…

Hermione le regarda intensément.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Hermione ?

La surprise se lut sur son visage et Harry crut un instant qu'elle allait partir.

\- Tu le prononces très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais de m'appeler comme ça.

Harry se leva à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parfait. Appelle-moi Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, observa aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Entre- temps, Hermione s'était aussi rapprochée de la porte.

\- R.A.S., fit Harry.

\- Très drôle, pouffa Hermione.

Elle sortit la première et Harry la suivit.

\- Si tu ne me soutiens pas en tant que champion, tu viendras me soutenir en tant que joueur de Quidditch samedi ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas au Quidditch.

Harry pouvait prétendre que c'était vrai mais Hermione avait été la seule à lui offrir autant de cadeau sur le Quidditch.

\- Non, mais tu peux t'intéresser à moi.

Elle plissa le nez.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi…

\- Pas vraiment.

Harry eut la présence d'esprit de paraître gêné.

\- Viens, ça sera chouette. Ça me ferait plaisir !

\- Po… Harry… Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas ce genre de garçon ? dit-elle froidement.

Mais au lieu de le rendre nerveux, Harry sourit encore plus.

\- Très sûr. J'ai une petite amie en Russie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux me faire des amies ici.

\- Des amies…

\- C'est bien ça le but, non ? Ce n'est pas juste un Tournoi pour s'écraser les uns les autres ! Ca serait vraiment dommage de juste venir pour vous dire qu'on sera meilleurs que vous.

Elle parut longuement réfléchir à la question avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- C'est mieux qu'un non catégorique ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Hermione se contenta de rire avant de s'éloigner de lui. Harry resta devant la classe, réalisant doucement qu'il était peut-être en train de récupérer l'une de ses amies.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Harry ne savait pas si la bonne humeur pouvait être contagieuse mais avait assez d'éléments devant lui pour se le demander.

Natasha s'émerveillait de tout ce qui touchait à Poudlard. Elle gémissait de plaisir en goûtant tous les plats, surtout que les elfes s'étaient adaptés à la cuisine des trois pays. Elle raffolait de toute la cuisine française qui défilait devant ses yeux et sur sa langue. De plus, l'idée de jouer un match amical contre des élèves de Poudlard lui avait fait oublier qu'elle était championne de Durmstrang ainsi que la championne la plus abordable de toute l'école. Les élèves de Poudlard la saluaient avec un grand sourire et les garçons de Beauxbâtons avaient réussi à apprendre quelques mots Russes, juste pour la saluer. Harry prit conscience de la popularité de son amie, de son aisance à se faire apprécier de tout le monde.

\- Et ça sera pire quand ils verront comment elle vole..., lui avait soufflé Dimitri.

Cependant, lui aussi avait très peu de raison de se plaindre. Harry ne reconnaissait pas le garçon tendu et abîmé qu'il avait rencontré à l'infirmerie de Durmstrang. A la place, c'était un jeune homme ouvert et flegmatique qui marchait à ses cotés. Harry et Natasha avaient parié qu'il suivrait Louve comme un petit toutou mais Dimitri, à leur plus grande surprise, passait beaucoup de temps avec Luna Lovegood. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient tous les deux un amour inconditionné pour les mythes sorciers. Luna avait même embarqué Dimitri pour lui raconter les histoires de chaque fantôme de Poudlard. Dimitri lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas mentionné les fantômes et qu'Harry était un piètre guide.

Mais Harry avait trop à faire pour se sentir vexé. Jeudi arriva et il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Hermione. Louve l'avait alpagué pour savoir pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec elle. Harry avait dû avouer à demi-mot à sa sœur de cœur que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait et qu'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu et avait ajouté quelque chose d'étrange :

\- Tu sais… Nolan, il l'aime bien.

Harry avait peur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, parce que Nolan donnait juste l'impression de vouloir garder Harry dans une cage dorée. De plus, son cousin était le mieux placé pour savoir en quoi se résumaient les sentiments d'Harry vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

Il décida de mettre l'inquiétude de Louve de coté, trop heureux d'entendre la voix professorale d'Hermione et se rendre compte que ça ne l'horripilait plus autant. Aussi, depuis l'événement de la salle de classe, Harry avait réussi à obtenir quelques petits moments avec la jeune fille et avait appris des choses intéressante.

\- Parle-moi de ce poste maudit.

Ils étaient à présent assis tous les deux aux bords du lac. Harry avait séché le repas pour rejoindre son ancienne et en même temps nouvelle amie qui grignotait ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich.

\- Nolan ne t'a pas raconté ?

\- Il a décidé que puisque je ne pouvais rien dire sur Durmstrang, il ne dirait rien sur Poudlard, se moqua Harry.

Hermione, qui venait de finir son maigre repas, lissa les pans de sa robe et se tourna pour lui faire face correctement.

\- On sait très peu de choses sur l'origine de la malédiction : un sorcier mécontent de ne pas être choisi pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal décida de maudire le poste. Les trois années après ce fameux jour, aucun professeur ne tint plus d'un an. Ils avaient tous des raisons différentes. La première sorcière a démissionné parce qu'elle était fatigué de se faire avoir par les marches des escaliers. Le deuxième sorcier à la fin de l'année s'est fait écraser par une des armoires de la salle de classe. Et le troisième s'est avéré être une goule. L'ancien directeur Dumbledore a demandé au Magenmagot de supprimer purement et simplement ce cours.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, ça s'appelle Arcane de Défense Magique. Tu ne verras jamais le professeur en dehors des classes. Il s'appelle Apedemak Leone. Il parait qu'il était professeur en Afrique dans l'école de la Montagne de la Lune. Il ne vit pas à Poudlard, on ne le voit que durant les heures de cours. Il dispense des cours de duel sorcier le soir pour les élèves de cinquième année. Enfin, ceux qui le désirent et qui arrivent à passer les tests.

\- Les tests ?

\- Ne me demande pas en quoi ça consiste. Cédric Diggory, Louve Lupin, Marcus Flint et George Weasley font partie de ceux qui assistent au cours, entre autres. Quand on leur demande comment ça se passe, ils disent juste que c'est affreux.

Harry était réellement intrigué par ce nouveau cours.

\- Tu as l'intention de tenter l'expérience l'année prochaine ?

\- Ce sont des cours de duel. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me battre contre qui que ce soit.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit. Lui trouvait l'initiative bienvenue et se serait précipité pour passer ces tests et assister à ces cours. Mais il n'était pas à Poudlard.

\- Tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- J'ai encore un peu de bon sens pour ne pas me blesser de mon propre gré. Et puis…

Harry attendit la suite et Hermione le regarda, embêtée.

\- Et puis ?

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne crois pas que ma candidature aurait été appréciée de tous.

\- Je ne comprends pas : du peu que j'ai vu, tu aurais largement eu ta place. Tu as les connaissances suffisantes… Tu as l'air de tout savoir.

Hermione se renfrogna.

\- Justement. Apparemment, c'est un tord de tout savoir.

Harry voulait tempérer ce sujet. Les quelques heures passées avec Hermione avait suffit à lui confirmer que même si elle était seule, elle conservait sa fierté. Elle savait qu'elle était intelligente et continuait de le savoir. Peut-être qu'elle avait cessé d'exposer ses connaissances à tout va mais Harry se souvenait très bien qu'Hermione pouvait faire la sourde oreille quand on lui disait de se taire.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit un tord. Je pense que c'est plutôt la façon dont on étale son savoir.

\- Et bien, ça t'a pourtant arrangé que j'en sache plus que toi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Harry lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Vois ça autrement, Hermione. Prends l'exemple d'une personne qui ne sait rien _;_ tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir d'entendre tous les jours qu'elle ne sait rien ? Et quand une personne qui sait tout se retrouve à coté d'elle, cette personne se sent encore plus bête. Les gens se sentent bêtes autour de toi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne vais pas cesser de m'instruire sous prétexte que les autres n'aiment pas ça.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Non, mais il y a juste l'art et la manière. Enfin, je ne te dis pas de changer. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

Deux plaques rouges colorèrent les joues d'Hermione. Harry savait qu'elle pouvait être condescendante et méprisante parfois mais elle avait aussi le cœur sur la main. Harry se souvenait de la façon dont Hermione avait parlé avec Xenophilius, remettant toutes ses paroles en question et jugeant ses délires avec peu de sympathie. Mais elle avait aussi fait en sorte que les mangemorts voient le visage d'Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas attaqué et accusé d'être un menteur. Hermione avait des idées bien arrêtées sur certains sujets mais elle savait être là pour ses amis. Elle avait été là pour Neville, pour Hagrid et Buck. Elle s'était dévouée à la cause des elfes, avait pris sur elle pour tenir compagnie au frère d'Hagrid.

\- Peut-être que parfois, j'ai tendance à prendre les gens de haut, avoua-t-elle.

Harry battit des paupières. Elle cessa de le regarder pour se concentrer sur la vue du lac.

\- Peut-être que je m'y suis mal prise, reprit-elle. J'étais si excitée de venir ici... Je ne me suis jamais fait beaucoup d'amis, je pensais qu'en sachant… Qu'en sachant plein de choses, les gens s'intéresseraient à moi.

 _Ils auraient du_ , pensa Harry. Mais c'était la vraie vie. Il n'y avait pas eu de troll pour montrer la bravoure d'Hermione, pas de Basilic pour dévoiler son dévouement, pas de Buck pour témoigner de son intelligence. Et c'était sûrement pareil pour Ron... C'était face au danger qu'on montrait sa vraie force. C'était vrai pour tous ceux qui s'étaient battus à ses cotés. Par choix, par conviction, par amour.

A cet instant, Harry aurait aimé que Ron soit avec eux. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient tous les trois sur ce banc. Il aurait aimé les voir se chamailler.

\- Tu penses que je suis fatigante ?

Elle s'était de nouveau tourner vers lui.

\- Redemande-moi ça dans un mois. Quand j'aurais appris à mieux te connaître.

Hermione esquissa un grand sourire mais Harry était sûr que ses yeux étaient humides.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy faisait nerveusement bouger sa jambe. Il s'estima chanceux que Blaise Zabini ait décidé de ne pas le gratifier de sa présence : il aurait sûrement fait une remarque piquante sur sa nervosité.

Pour se calmer, il tenta de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers des choses moins nuisibles pour sa santé mentale. Il pensa à Daphné Greengrass et ses longs cheveux blonds. A sa taille fine, à ses seins, menus, et ses lèvres douces. A son odeur fruitée, sucrée. Trop sucrée, peut-être... Non pas que Draco n'aimait pas les friandises mais parfois…

Ses yeux quittèrent les inscriptions au tableau pour le rang de devant et la touffe hirsute d'Hermione Granger entra dans son champ de vision. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la jeune fille. Elle était intelligente, trop intelligente et trop pédante aussi, mais Draco pouvait comprendre ça. Il était le premier à lever le nez fièrement quand il réussissait mieux que les autres. De la vanité, certes, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de se sentir supérieur, surtout quand on l'était. Cependant, Hermione Granger assumait sa supériorité de la plus mauvaise des façons. Il se souvenait encore de sa première année. Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle l'avait passée à pleurer presque autant que le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Puis en deuxième année, elle s'était forgé une carapace, avant de finir par rendre coup pour coup. Finalement, les élèves de Gryffondor n'avaient jamais fait l'effort de lui parler plus que ça.

Mais la roue avait tourné. Et sous le bras puissant d'une personne étonnante.

Harry Potter avait donné un coup de pied dans le mécanisme bien huilé de l'ignorance. En moins de trois jours, il avait appâté Hermione Granger sans que personne ne sache comment. On les voyait sourire tous les deux et discuter à voix basse. Des rumeurs disaient que Potter avait fait le pied de grue dans la bibliothèque juste pour lui parler. D'autres disaient qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé pour faire son intéressante. Toujours était-il que Potter traînait avec Granger et personne de son entourage n'avait rien à redire à ça.

Draco avait observé les amis de Potter. L'une était une fille bien trop joviale et avenante et Draco avait surpris plusieurs fois Zabini la regarder un peu trop intensément. L'autre était un garçon taciturne qui ne s'animait que quand Harry était dans les parages et qui avait développé un goût compréhensible pour le Chicaneur. Ce qui faisait se dire à Draco que ce brun là était le moins ahuri des deux.

Mais tous ça n'expliquait pas à Draco Malfoy comment Hermione Granger arrivait à captiver autant Potter et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une jalousie mal placée. Malfoy était curieux. Curieux et, il devait se l'avouer, déçu.

Il n'avait échangé que peu de mots avec Potter et se demandait ou était passé ce petit bout de soirée dans un camping moldu. Parce que Draco savait quand quelqu'un l'ignorait. Il était doué pour ignorer les gens et on n'apprenait pas aux vieux singes à faire la grimace. De ce fait, il était sûr et certain que Potter l'ignorait. Il saluait Nott, Parkinson quand elle l'alpaguait et même Daphné, mais lui n'avait droit qu'à un bref signe de tête.

Ça ne le rendait pas furieux. Non, pas du tout. Juste déçu.

Le seul point positif dans cette histoire était que quelqu'un d'autre s'étouffait de rage : Ron Weasley n'en menait pas large et Draco pouvait voir à ses coups d'œil peu discrets à Granger qu'il n'appréciait pas l'entente cordiale entre cette dernière et le champion de Durmstrang.

Encore une fois, Draco s'étonna de l'imbécillité de Weasley. Il était clair que le rouquin ne savait pas du tout réagir en présence de Granger. Peut-être l'avait-il longtemps détestée, peut-être ne l'appréciait-il toujours pas. Mais Draco supposait que Ron était, comme tout le monde face à une personne dont les capacités avaient l'air d'être sans limite, subjugué... Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Trop tard pour se racheter. Tout ça parce que, même si elle valait peu, Ronald Weasley avait lui aussi sa fierté.

Draco se demanda alors si le soir dans son lit, Weasmoche réfléchissait à tout un tas de façons d'aborder Granger d'une autre manière, de la même façon que lui essayait de savoir comment engager la conversation avec Potter en excluant toute référence au tableau.

Le grincement de la porte derrière, lui, le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? grinça la voix basse et grave de Severus Rogue.

Draco, qui avait tourné la tête comme tous les autres élèves, observa le garçon qui venait de se présenter. Un élève de Gryffondor dont le nom lui échappait totalement : Valentin, Lutin, Pipin... Quelque chose avec un nom de famille qui finissait par « ey ».

\- Hum, bafouilla le garçon. Les champions sont demandés pour une interview. Enfin, Mr Verpey et Mr Corgan désirent recevoir les champions.

Draco sentit l'excitation parcourir tout son corps. Il y avait enfin du mouvement !

\- Malfoy, Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Le blond se redressa et rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. Il fut le premier dehors et tapa trois fois du pied avant de voir Weasley débarquer, suivi du petit blondinet.

\- C'est extraordinaire, commença à babiller le gamin. Quelle chance vous avez ! Champions de Poudlard !

Draco préféra ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait aucune envie de débuter un débat inutile à propos de qui avait le droit d'être champion mais sentait que Weasley, lui, en avait terriblement envie. Pour mieux faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas ravi à l'idée d'échanger avec son soi-disant partenaire, Draco préféra accélérer le pas, forçant l'autre garçon à marcher plus vite devant eux.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à une salle de classe et le rouquin passa devant lui pour frapper contre le bois de la porte.

\- Bonne chance, chantonna presque l'enfant.

\- Merci, Colin, répondit Weasley en souriant.

Puis il entra. Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil au fameux Colin qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Le Serpentard l'ignora royalement et suivit l'autre Gryffondor.

Il se retrouva dans une petite salle de classe. La plupart des tables avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu. Au bout de la pièce, trois tables avaient été réunies et derrière elles se tenait Ludo Verpey, en grande discussion avec un homme que Draco reconnut immédiatement : Ollivander. Draco ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi le vendeur de baguettes était ici. C'était évident.

Il trouva ensuite les deux jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons discutant avec l'amie de Potter. Ces dernières, même si elles semblaient s'amuser de leur conversation, ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil au photographe ventripotent qui tripotait son appareil.

Pour finir, il posa ses yeux sur Harry Potter. Il s'était appuyé contre une table et fixait Verpey d'une façon étrange, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux suivent Ron Weasley. Draco était presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu le genre de regard que Potter offrait au rouquin.

Archibald regardait son père comme ça. C'était le regard d'un ami.

Sa déception vis-à-vis de Potter se mua alors en quelque chose de plus vicieux. Potter avait-il décidé d'embrasser tous les élèves de Gryffondor ? Draco avait entendu parler de ce match amical entre Durmstrang et Gryffondor et l'idée que Potter s'engage dans un défi comme celui-ci avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'avait profondément blessé. Ce qui était stupide : Potter ne lui avait rien promis, ça avait juste été une discussion banale à propos de leurs compétences. Draco se sentait idiot d'avoir cru un instant que le fait d'avoir le même balai que Potter, que son père garde un portrait de son sosie dans son grenier et une lettre de James Potter le rendaient digne d'intérêt pour le garçon. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était qu'il était incapable d'ignorer ça. D'ignorer son envie de le connaître.

Mais il n'était pas non plus désespéré et il n'était pas du genre à laisser s'échapper des occasions quand elles se présentaient. Avec tout l'entêtement dont il pouvait faire preuve, il s'avança droit sur Potter et enfin le garçon le vit.

Et ce qu'il fit le déstabilisa : Potter fronça les sourcils.

Durant une infime seconde, Malfoy douta du bien fondé de son initiative. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à mi-chemin il façonna son humeur pour offrir un visage souriant. Un faux sourire certes, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

\- Potter, fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et Draco pensa alors que son froncement de sourcils était peut-être du à autre chose. Il se sentit tout d'un coup épuisé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi attentif aux réactions d'une personne. Il avait conscience qu'il faisait très peu attention à ceux qui l'entouraient mais il était capable de se souvenir de détails concernant ceux qu'il fréquentait. Sauf qu'il ne fréquentait pas Potter et pourtant, il était en alerte constante face à tous ses mouvements.

\- Malfoy, répondit l'autre garçon. Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir.

Draco essaya de camoufler son choc.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Potter posa son index sur le coin de sa lèvre.

\- Ton sourire, il est crispé.

Draco cessa de sourire immédiatement.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non, je dis juste que tu souriais plus naturellement… Le soir de la Coupe du Monde.

\- Probablement parce que je ne savais pas encore que tu serais l'ennemi à abattre.

Quelque chose dans sa phrase fit changer la posture de Potter. Il se redressa et braqua un regard dur sur lui. Draco eut beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux de ceux, verts et brillant, de Potter. Comme s'il était aspiré. Il chassa cette comparaison stupide de son esprit. On ne se faisait pas aspirer par des yeux. Mais il aurait aimé que Potter ne cligne pas des paupières. Puis le brun rigola doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Draco.

\- J'ai juste eu une impression de déjà vu. Je suis pressé de voir comment tu comptes m'abattre !

\- J'aurais bien voulu commencer sur un balai, grinça Draco pour lui-même.

Mais sa phrase ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Tu parles du match de samedi ? C'est une idée de Natasha. Mais si tu veux te mesurer à moi, j'accepte le défi quand tu veux !

Et Draco le crut devant son ton enjoué.

\- Quand je veux… Alors…

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par la porte de la classe qui venait de s'ouvrir sur les trois directrices, suivies du ministre Corgan et d'une femme dont le physique disgracieux et la robe rose affreuse lui donna des frissons de dégoût.

\- Merveilleux, soupira Potter.

Draco était sur que c'était ironique.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Les trois membres du jury s'étaient assis à la table, de même que Cassius Corgan et Ludo Verpey. Restaient debout les champions, Ollivander et cette empaffée de journaliste que Draco connaissait malheureusement trop bien.

\- Mr Ollivander va s'assurer du bon état de vos baguettes pour s'assurer qu'elles fonctionnent correctement.

Le vieil homme aux yeux pâles s'approcha de la table.

\- Nous allons commencer par vous, mademoiselle Valet.

La jeune fille s'approcha du sorcier et tendit sa baguette.

\- Mh, fit-il en examinant la baguette. Superbe création de Monsieur Adrien. Comme toujours, ce travail français est impressionnant. Bois de Séquoia, vingt-deux centimètres et… Un larynx de Focifère. Toujours ce fameux goût de l'exotisme. _Cordela._

Draco vit une épaisse corde jaillir de la baguette et tomber lourdement au sol.

\- En très bon état. Miss Langevin, votre baguette je vous prie.

La deuxième championne de Beauxbâtons se redressa avec prestance et confia sa baguette à Ollivander.

\- Tiens, ce n'est pas un travail ordinaire, déclara-t-il.

\- En effet, répliqua la jeune fille. C'est une baguette qui est dans ma famille depuis des générations.

\- Je vois qu'elle est ancienne, très ancienne. Vingt-huit centimètres et demi, très fine. Bois de tremble et œil d'acromentule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact !

Ollivander agita la baguette de la jeune fille et fit exploser des confettis dans un « pop » sonore.

\- Cette longévité est incroyable.

Il rendit sa baguette à la jeune fille puis fit signe à Ron Weasley de s'approcher.

\- Je connais cette baguette, fit Ollivander sur un ton malicieux. Bois de saule, trente-cinq centimètres et crin de licorne. La même licorne docile grâce à laquelle j'ai fabriqué la baguette de ton frère Charlie Weasley. Très maniable. _Olea_

Sur le sol de la salle se nouèrent les branches d'un olivier qui arriva au niveau du genou de Ron Weasley.

\- A vous, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco s'avança et abandonna sa baguette au sorcier.

\- Elle est aussi vient de chez moi. Je suis très satisfait de ce travail. On y trouve un crin de licorne aussi mais un mâle farouche, dont la couleur de la crinière était vraiment incroyable. Vingt-cinq centimètres, bois d'aubépine, souple.

Un geste sec du poignet et Ollivander fit apparaître une boule de feu qui partit rapidement en fumée colorée puis il rendit sa baguette à Malfoy.

\- Miss Vassili.

Natasha sauta de sa chaise et s'empressa de tendre sa baguette à Ollivander.

\- A n'en point douter, le travail de mon confrère Gregorovitch. Bois de sycomore, trente et un centimètres et… Intéressant. Hum, ce n'est pas très légal non plus de concevoir une baguette avec du sang et de la peau de Re'em.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- _Cumulus !_

Un nuage gris se forma et laissa couler sur le petit olivier une pluie abondante afin de s'assécher et disparaître. Natasha récupéra sa baguette et croisa Harry qui avançait avec un air hésitant sur le visage. Malfoy se pencha, prêt à voir avec quel genre de baguette le brun travaillait. Il s'étonna de sa couleur noire.

Elle était lisse et droite et se terminait uniquement par une petite boule qui avait la même forme qu'une partie de sablier.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes venu dans ma boutique. Vous êtes venu et ce n'est pas cette baguette que vous avez achetée.

Le ton surpris d'Ollivander intrigua toute la pièce.

\- En effet, répondit le brun. Je pensais avoir perdu ma baguette mais après être passé chez vous, je l'ai miraculeusement retrouvée.

Draco ne savait pas si Ollivander croyait ou non à cette histoire mais à présent, il savait que Potter possédait deux baguettes. Le fabricant de baguette tendit la main mais Potter ne la lui donna pas.

\- Monsieur Potter, il faut que je vérifie votre baguette.

\- Je suis navré, même si vous pouviez la toucher vous seriez incapable de jeter un sort avec.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle n'obéit qu'à moi.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Laissez-moi donc voir ça.

Potter soupira mais laissa Ollivander poser la main sur le bois avant de la retirer vivement, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il regarda le brun qui réagit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et Draco capta immédiatement la mèche blanche qui logeait au dessus de son front. En moins d'une heure, il avait ravivé en lui sa profonde envie de connaître Harry Potter.

\- Une baguette capricieuse, donc. Vous savez au moins de quoi elle est faite ?

Potter avait l'air réticent à l'idée de dévoiler la composition de sa baguette mais il le fit.

\- Bois d'ébénier et crin de sombral, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il y eut des murmures.

\- Crin de sombral ? Vraiment.

\- C'est ce qu'il parait.

\- Jetez donc un sort.

\- _Serpensortia !_

Un serpent à la peau cuivrée tomba au sol et siffla en direction d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne le fasse disparaître presque aussitôt.

\- D'accord, d'accord… C'est très bien, tout ça.

\- Oui, oui, vous avez tout vérifié ! J'aimerais avoir un moment privilégié avec les champions. Vous savez, pour la Gazette du Sorcier !

Draco faillit se mordre la langue. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de passer du temps avec Rita Skeeter. Il haïssait cette femme. Le blond espéra que la directrice désapprouve cette interview mais elle semblait avoir accepté cette fatalité. Il vit alors Skeeter prendre le bras de Potter mais ce dernier se dégagea de sa poigne un peu brusquement.

\- Voyons, monsieur Potter, il nous faut un endroit au calme pour que nous puissions échanger en toute tranquillité.

\- La salle est silencieuse et ce que je vais dire va apparaître dans votre journal, donc rien de ce que je dis ici ne sera une surprise.

Pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la suivre, il tira une chaise et s'y assit. Draco vit le ministre Corgan sourire avec amusement.

\- Aucun de nous n'interrompra cette interview si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, Miss Skeeter.

La femme fronça ses sourcils dessinés mais tira à son tour une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du représentant de Durmstrang.

\- Prenez donc des photos du reste des champions, invectiva Skeeter à son photographe.

L'homme s'empressa de ramener tous les élèves les uns contre les autres et commença à les bombarder avec son flash.

Draco pouvait voir Skeeter poser des questions à voix basse, penchée sur Potter. Ce dernier avait ses lèvres si serrées qu'il donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.

\- Hum, monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous vous décaler ? Je dois prendre une photo de vous et monsieur Weasley.

Draco grimaça, horrifié. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver sur la même pellicule que Weasley, ni même s'approcher de lui à moins d'un mètre. De plus, le déplaisir était réellement partagé. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre :Skeeter s'était levée et se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Draco Malfoy, mon cher, pourquoi ne bavarderions nous pas un peu, vous et moi ?

Draco étira ses lèvres dans le plus faux des sourires et s'éloigna gracieusement de Ronald Weasley.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Il passa devant Potter qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais préféra l'ignorer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pollue l'esprit avec le brun vu le mauvais moment qu'il s'apprêtait à passer.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry Potter sortit lessivé de l'entretien, à l'instar de Natasha qui avait sûrement épuisé Skeeter plus que de raison. C'était la seule petite victoire de la journée. Ça, et son visage déconfit lorsque Cassius Corgan lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être pris en photo.

\- Comment ça, Potter ne peut pas être pris en photo !? s'était-elle insurgée.

\- Harry Potter est sous contrat magique qui stipule que chaque membre de sa famille doit avoir une autorisation verbale et signée de James Potter avant d'apparaître dans un quelconque journal. Vous pouvez lui poser des questions mais vous ne pouvez pas divulguer son image, avait répondu Cassius d'une voix calme.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Comment les gens sauront de qui nous parlons !? Pourquoi aurait-il droit à un traitement de faveur !?

\- Certains parents aiment peut-être voir leurs enfants exposés au grand jour mais Monsieur Potter tient à l'anonymat de ses enfants.

\- S'il le voulait tant que ça, il n'aurait pas permis à son fils de jouer dans la cours des grands !

Harry avait fait rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il avait su dès l'instant où Skeeter s'était assise en face de lui que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne figurerait dans l'article. Mais il était content de savoir que son père ne permettait qu'aucune image de lui ne circule.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps à écouter les récriminations de la journaliste. Il avait totalement oublié cette étape du Tournoi et s'il s'en était souvenu, il n'aurait pas pris avec lui, la baguette crachée par Lord.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le moins de bien était le peu de considération que Ron avait eu pour lui et la façon dont Malfoy s'était empressé de rejoindre Skeeter. Ce grand sourire, son ton aimable... Tout le renvoyait au moment où le Serpentard avait pris un malin plaisir à déverser sa haine dans ce torchon qu'était la Gazette des Sorciers.

\- Harry, oublie cette histoire ! Encore une journée et on montrera qu'on est une équipe du tonnerre !

Harry observa sa meilleure amie, rien ne semblait entacher sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Il faut que je te prévienne… Il se peut que ça ne soit pas joli, ce qui sera écrit sur nous.

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà lu autre chose que les articles sportifs ? Tu me connais mieux que ça. Personne dans notre groupe ne prendra au sérieux ce qu'elle dira si tu leur dis de ne pas le faire. On se soutient ! Pense plutôt au match qui nous attend !

Harry la crut. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver le sourire une fois Dimitri de nouveau avec eux. Il laissa Natasha faire un compte rendu à tous ses camarades du pourquoi de leur absence et elle diabolisa avec beaucoup d'entrain Rita Skeeter.

.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu (il y a eu un peu de Draco non ?). A lundi prochain et boneuh nuit !**


	36. Ambition

Oh Hello!

Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère!

Ais-je des choses à dire ? Oui! Je suis allée voir les animaux fantastiques 2 et hum...Tout mon amour va à Leta Lestrange AKA Zoé Kravitz déesse de mon coeur!

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire :D!

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre corrigé par Titou Douh (obviously) et les reviews!

 **May:** Je vois, je vois qu'en effet ça fait beaucoup de question. Mais je crois qu'il est inutile de douter du fait que les épreuves ne seront pas totalement les mêmes! Concernant le tableau et Lucius...C'est vraiment une autre histoire tout ça X). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Koeur Koeur!

 **Aussidagility** : Fortement flattée !

Et voilà les agneaux! Bonne lecture!

.

.

 **AMBITION**

 **.**

 _"Je vais percer avec ou sans eux_

 _ça n'a rien à voir_

 _Mais je rêve de faire des envieux"_

Sur ma vie. L'Or du commun

.

.

Pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, Hermione se retrouva à paresser. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle avait écouté à travers les rideaux de lit l'effervescence qui avait secouée ses camarades de chambre. Leurs gloussements à propos du match organisé entre les élèves de Durmstrang et ceux de Gryffondor avaient fait beaucoup de bruit mais Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

Si elle avait suivi le cours de sa journée habituelle, elle se serait levée tôt, aurais pris assez de livres pour faire passer le temps, elle se serait entraînée à divers sorts et se serait radicalement avancée sur ses cours. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait le tour du programme, mais c'était juste pour se rassurer.

En début d'année, lorsqu'elle avait mis le pied dans le Poudlard Express - après avoir serré ses parents dans ses bras en affichant le sourire le plus convaincant dont elle était capable - Hermione Granger avait pensé que ça serait une année comme les autres. Une année où elle serait transparente. Probablement moquée ou ignorée. Une année où sa seule satisfaction serait d'être la meilleure perpétuellement, dans toutes les matières. Une année de plus à se demander ce qu'elle avait mal fait. Une année de plus à tenter d'être indifférente à sa propre solitude.

Mais ça n'était pas une année comme les autres. Parce que quelqu'un l'avait remarquée. Quelqu'un qui ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être énervante, selon les autres. Quelqu'un qui avait pris le temps d'écouter tout le savoir dont elle dispensait sans se moquer d'elle ou de lui dire de se taire.

Et ce quelqu'un ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Hermione essayait encore de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter, le fils du joueur de Quidditch le plus adulé et de la médicomage la plus douée, s'était intéressé à elle. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie des filles, du moins elle n'était pas celle qui faisait le plus attention à son apparence. Elle n'était pas aussi enjouée que son autre amie Natasha. Elle n'avait pas non plus le charisme de Louve Lupin.

Elle savait qu'elle était intelligente mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se lisait sur le visage. Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte des efforts qu'avait faits Harry pour essayer de lui parler souvent. Elle était consciente de son sourire dès qu'il croisait son chemin et de sa patience même quand elle se mettait à parler du plus inintéressant des sujets aux yeux de jeunes de son âge.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se permettait de paresser. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de choisir méticuleusement ses livres pour ne pas voir les heures s'écouler parce qu'elle ferait l'effort d'aller voir un match de Quidditch. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait jamais vu mais elle n'était pas la plus enjouée des supportrices.

Elle attendit patiemment que le reste des filles de son dortoir disparaisse et une fois le silence retombé dans la chambre, elle se leva. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Lucy Evenly. C'était un bazar sans nom : des vêtements étaient au sol, éparpillés, des livres traînaient, grands ouverts, sous un amoncellement de parchemins.

Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa chambre pouvait être aussi mal entretenue. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait le soir, leurs lits étaient faits, le sol était propre, les livres étaient classés et rangés. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant si Rusard nettoyait le château de fond en comble.

Tout d'un coup, l'idée du match de Quidditch s'évapora de son esprit. Elle avait un nouveau mystère à résoudre. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit le lit de chacune des filles et réunit les livres et les parchemins de façon plus ordonnée, puis plia les vêtements. Ce n'était pas aussi propre que lorsqu'elle revenait et elle pouvait largement améliorer son sort de pliage mais au moins, elle voyait le sol.

En descendant vers la Grande Salle, elle continua à se poser la question. Les armures étaient rutilantes, le sol en pierre du château brillait aussi. Et elle se souvint alors que dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il n'était nulle part fait mention de bonne à tout faire ou de château se nettoyant seul.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle, les quatre tables étaient entourées de presque tous les élèves, de même que ceux de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Ces derniers s'étaient éparpillés à travers toute la salle. Elle trouva une grande partie d'entre eux du coté des Poufsouffle et quelques un chez les vert et argent. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'Harry se trouvait à la table des Gryffondor. Elle voulut le rejoindre mais remarqua qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Ginerva et Neville. Hermione décida alors de s'asseoir en bout de table. Elle s'interrogea encore plus en regardant la pile de nourriture qui s'entassait devant elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question sur le personnel de Poudlard.

D'un geste machinal, elle s'empara d'une tasse et la remplit de thé fumant.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais demandé d'où venait toute cette nourriture ? dit-elle à voix haute.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient à coté d'elle étaient des première année qui n'avaient pas l'air assez réveillés pour débattre avec elle.

\- Des cuisines, pardi ! fit Lee Jordan qui venait juste de s'emparer d'un croissant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me doute bien qu'il y ait des cuisines mais qui prépare nos plats ? Des cuisiniers ?

Lee Jordan la regarda bizarrement et Hermione se rendit compte un peu trop tard que son ton avait sûrement été trop sec. Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre : il se dirigeait déjà vers les Serpentard rejoindre les jumeaux terribles. Hermione, dont le cerveau était en train de bouillir, savait qu'elle ne mangerait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il en est exactement. Elle se leva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle mais fut vite rattrapée.

\- Salut !

\- Bonjour, Harry. Tu es prêt ?

\- Toujours, dit-il en souriant. Où vas-tu de si bon matin et avec tant d'empressement ?

Hermione s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme officiel rouge sang mais un pull léger de la même couleur et un pantalon noir. C'était la même chose pour le reste de ses camarades. Même le week-end, ils se devaient de porter les couleurs de leur école.

\- Tu as trouvé cette phrase dans un livre ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais.

Hermione rit.

\- Comment se passe les repas à Durmstrang ? Vous mangez tous ensemble ?

Harry se gratta le front du bout des doigts.

\- On mange par groupes, en effet.

\- Qui s'occupe de la nourriture ?

\- Des cuisiniers.

\- Vous les avez vus ?

\- On est un peu obligés quand on est de corvée de vaisselle...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas la pire des corvées.

\- Quoi d'autres !? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Tous les élèves s'occupent de leurs propres tâches ménagères, dit-il, sauf du linge. Comme il n'y a pas d'…

Le brun s'arrêta en pleine phrase.

\- Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi ?

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas sensé dire quoique ce soit sur Durmstrang.

\- On parle juste de taches ménagères !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça.

\- Harry ! Durmstrang doit être au moins deux fois plus grand que Poudlard, comment vous pouvez venir à bout de vos taches ?

\- On devient bon en sorts de nettoyage. Et non, Durmstrang n'est pas plus grand que Poudlard. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as changé d'avis. Est-ce que tu vas venir voir le match ?

Hermione tourna la tête de tous les cotés.

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois trouver les cuisines.

Harry la regarda comme si elle avait parlé de tuer un dragon.

\- Les cuisines…

\- Oui, je dois savoir qui range nos chambres, prépare nos repas, lave le sol du château.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? s'alarma-t-il.

Parce que je me suis levé tard et que c'est de ta faute, voulut-elle dire. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle pouvait aussi très bien oublier cette histoire. Laisse le mystère être un mystère et passer la matinée avec Harry, qui était de bonne compagnie.

\- Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire. Oui, je vais venir voir ton match.

Harry continua de l'observer bizarrement.

\- D'accord… C'est chouette. A plus tard, alors !

\- C'est ça !

Hermione secoua doucement la main pour le saluer.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Le manche doré du Feutenfer était sûrement le bois le plus admirablement poli et Harry n'avait du le cirer que deux fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Pourtant, il continuait à frotter le balai sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait en mémoire sa discussion avec Hermione à propos des cuisines. Immanquablement, tous les souvenirs de sa propre quatrième année revinrent. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione lui sourire, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses dents. Si ce n'était pas Pomfresh qui avait amélioré sa dentition peut-être, l'avait-elle fait elle-même. Harry trouvait que c'était le genre de chose qu'Hermione pourrait faire, de même que partir en croisade dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour y découvrir des elfes…

Et ouvrir le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison.

Cette idée l'angoissait déjà. Il imaginait Hermione faire les cent pas devant lui et s'insurger du traitement ignoble que subissaient ces pauvres créatures. Il pouvait écouter Hermione parler de Coupe de Feu, d'épreuves assassines, de la manière dont il fallait jeter un sort, mais il se voyait mal revivre son combat pour des elfes libres.

Cette prise de confiance tardive lui donnait malgré tout du baume au cœur. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas avoir libéré Dobby et que Winky travaillait sûrement encore pour Croupton. De plus, Hermione avait peu de contacts avec les Weasley, ce qui signifiait que personne ne lui avait parlé des elfes de Poudlard. Mais il était sûr qu'elle finirait par trouver, cela dit.

Au final, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger et c'était bon. De la même façon qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune différence chez Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ni même chez Dean et Seamus. Il pouvait entamer la discussion avec eux de façon naturelle et ça le rendait nostalgique.

Les seules personnes avec qui Harry ne savait sur quel pied danser étaient Ron et Draco Malfoy. Pour le premier, il imaginait déjà une nouvelle entente cordiale après le match. Ron et lui étaient bons joueurs ; même quand ils s'affrontaient au Terrier, c'était toujours dans la bonne humeur. Même si l'idée d'un match amicale avait été expéditive, il voyait la chose avec plaisir. C'était le meilleur moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère. Surtout avec les Gryffondor.

En revanche, concernant Malfoy... Harry ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il avait décidé que puisque le garçon ne lui causait pas d'ennui, il n'allait pas s'approcher de lui plus que ça. Mais c'était faire beaucoup d'efforts en faisant taire sa curiosité maladive à propos du blond.

Il pouvait dire « maladive ». Il avait essayé durant toute la nuit de comprendre le comportement de Malfoy. Il revoyait son sourire satisfait après avoir été appelé par Skeeter et à chaque fois, Harry sentait poindre l'énervement. Il avait passé la journée du lendemain à observer le garçon, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait en sixième année, mais là il n'avait pas de carte pour l'épier. Pourtant, rien dans son comportement ne laissait transparaître l'air suffisant et narquois qu'il avait longtemps affichés. Malfoy n'avait aucune interaction avec Crabbe et Goyle. De temps en temps, Harry avait vu Zabini se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots et le Serpentard donnait l'impression de répondre pour la forme. Le seul moment où il montrait un regain d'intérêt était en présence des jumeaux et quand il captait le regard d'Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser du tout. De sa discussion lors de la Coupe du Monde, qui à présent semblait être à des années lumières, à leur bref échange avant le test des baguettes, à chaque fois Malfoy avait été tout sauf désobligeant à son égard. Harry avait compris que sa soudaine passion était du au fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire un Malfoy qui pouvait être plaisant et amicale. Ce Malfoy là était diffèrent sans l'être. Et c'était beaucoup trop troublant.

\- La Terre appelle la Lune !

Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers Natasha. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, sa tenue officielle de joueuse sur le dos, son balai sans marque entre les mains, cadeau de James Potter pour son douzième anniversaire, le même que Louve Lupin.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt, Harry ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

\- Si ! Et tu as assez poli ce balai, tu n'arriveras jamais à t'asseoir dessus !

Harry se leva à son tour et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver son équipement : un haut noir à manches longues près du corps et un pantalon tout aussi près du corps bordeaux. Il ajusta rapidement ses bottes de la même couleur que son haut et attrapa son balai.

Sur le pont, tous ses camarades étaient déjà réunis. Andreï, Mirja, Anna, Pietro et Sonja portaient eux aussi les vêtements de sport et tenaient fermement leurs balais. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut de voir la directrice représenter tout ce petit monde.

\- Madame ?

\- Je vais assister à ce match et j'espère sincèrement que vous ferez honneur à notre école.

Sans une parole de plus, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Dimitri marchait en silence à coté de lui.

\- Tu es inquiet ?

\- Pas pour toi, non, répliqua son ami. J'ai pensé à ton petit plan sur la comète concernant Verpey. Ça serait plus simple si on le dénonçait.

\- Même si on le fait, ceux qui ont parié avec lui ne récupérerons jamais leur argent.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles aider les jumeaux mais là, ça va au-delà de mes capacités de simple élève...

\- Tu as rédigé un contrat magique ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il est parfait ?

\- Normalement…

\- Donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Dimitri grogna mais ne répondit rien.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de sérieux. C'était parti d'une petite plaisanterie, mais il fallait croire que l'esprit de tous les élèves était compétiteur aujourd'hui.

En entrant sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry comprit que ça ne serait pas juste une partie pour le fun. C'était du sérieux. Les gradins étaient quasiment tous pleins et Harry vit même le carré des professeurs rempli. McGonagall et Madame Maxime étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre et Harry supposa qu'il y trouverait bientôt Antera.

Au milieu du terrain, la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor était déjà équipée et les attendait, balais en main.

Il y avait Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Belle. S'ajoutaient aux trois anciennes joueuses Ron Weasley, Jordan Lee, Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley. Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Ginny participer mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce que donnerait cette équipe.

Dimitri le tira par le bras.

\- Alors ?

\- Toujours gagnant.

\- Harry…

\- Toujours gagnant !

Dimitri se rétracta en soupirant.

\- Bonne chance, dit-il à son équipe.

\- Pas besoin de chance quand on est doué, rétorqua Natasha.

Ce qui fit rire toute l'équipe de Durmstrang.

Enfin, au milieu du terrain, Harry remarqua que Madame Bibine se tenait devant la caisse qui contenait les balles.

\- Même si c'est un match amicale, j'attends de vous du sérieux et beaucoup de fair-play. Quelle meilleure façon de débuter un tournoi qu'avec un match d'ouverture !

Elle exultait et Harry se sentit envahi du même sentiment d'empressement. Il avait envie de monter sur son balai. Il avait envie de jouer. De rire.

\- Durmstrang, quelle est votre formation ?

\- On peut en discuter ? demanda Natasha.

\- Faites donc !

Ils se regroupèrent en cercle.

\- Bon... Je suppose que Natasha est notre capitaine ? demanda Andreï.

\- Exactement. Andreï, tu seras notre gardien. Mirja, Anna et Harry vous serez poursuiveuses et poursuiveur, Pietro et Sonja seront batteurs et je serai attrapeuse.

\- Quoi ? Harry devrait être attrapeur ! C'est lui le meilleur !

Natasha fronça les sourcils. Harry ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression. A présent qu'on était sur son terrain et qu'elle maîtrisait le sujet, ce n'était plus la même personne.

\- Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'Harry soit aussi bon que son père. Ils seront tous fixés sur lui : les batteurs, le gardien et même les poursuiveurs. Personne ne fera attention à moi.

\- C'est une formation de diversion ? demanda Sonja.

\- Précisément. Je mise sur leurs préjugés et si ça ne marche pas en premier lieu, on avisera, mais ça devrait nous faire gagner quelques points.

Natasha expliqua brièvement le plan qu'elle avait en tête puis ils se redressèrent et firent de nouveau face à l'arbitre mais Harry attrapa le bras de Natasha.

\- Tu comptes attraper le vif rapidement ?

Son amie lui fit un sourire éclatant.

\- J'aime quand tu ne doutes pas de moi. Tu veux que je te laisse des points d'écart ?

\- Elle ne te laissera pas tourner en rond.

\- Je te laisse ton handicap alors laisse moi jouer à ma façon. Ne discute pas les ordres de ton capitaine, Potter !

Harry rit.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Draco s'assit à coté des jumeaux mais les deux garçons ne fixaient pas le terrain. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur Ludo Verpey qui se tenait en bas des gradins et discutait avec Dimitri Aristov, l'ami d'Harry Potter.

\- Encore un qui va se faire avoir…

Draco se pencha un peu pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le brun affichait un sourire trop mielleux pour être vrai et cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il vit le garçon jeter des coups d'œil discrets avant de sortir une bourse de sa poche et un papier.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il parie, c'est évident…

Le blond secoua la tête en voyant Verpey regarder au fond de la bourse et signer le papier sans trop regarder.

\- Combien doit-il y avoir là dedans pour qu'il ne lise rien du tout ? grinça Draco.

\- J'aimerais plutôt savoir quels sont les enjeux du pari, fulmina l'un des jumeaux.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de parier de nouveau ?

\- Sûrement pas. Mais tu as forcement un avis sur la question, Malfoy ?

Draco leva le nez vers les joueurs. Les deux équipes se faisaient face et Potter serrait la main de Spinnet. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui soutenir. L'équipe de Gryffondor était forte. Même si Weasley changeait de poste pour devenir gardien, il savait qu'il vaudrait le coup. Ce n'était pas son problème à lui : en tant qu'attrapeur, il se souciait juste d'éviter les cognards et d'attraper le vif rapidement. S'il écoutait les jumeaux parler de leurs matchs improvisés en famille, il connaissait le niveau des Weasley.

\- Aucun, répondit-il laconiquement. Et vous ?

\- Le premier match de Ginny… J'ai vraiment envie de la voir gagner, fit l'un des rouquins.

Draco s'assit plus confortablement et détourna son regard du terrain pour le braquer sur l'espace réservé aux professeurs. Les professeurs Black, Rogue et le ministre Corgan donnaient l'impression d'être des fans incontestés. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un petit défi entre élèves ait pris une telle tournure pour lui donner une image plus officielle.

Mais il sentait la ferveur le gagner avec la même force que lorsqu'il avait assisté aux matchs de la Coupe du Monde. Il avait beau essayé de regarder partout ailleurs, ses yeux cherchaient tout de même Harry Potter.

La silhouette du brun lui paraissait plus élancée dans le haut noir moulant. La tenue de Durmstrang se rapprochait plus d'une tenue de motard et il n'avait presque rien sur le dos. A coté, les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'air d'être engoncés dans trop de vêtements.

\- Bonjour à tous !

La voix de Ludo Verpey résonna dans les tribunes et Draco grogna.

\- Aujourd'hui, on me fait l'honneur de présenter le match amical entre la délégation de Durmstrang et l'équipe de Gryffondor, tenante en titre de la dernière coupe de Quidditch de l'école. Et c'est évidement un honneur pour moi. Dès que les joueurs seront prêts, Madame Bibine pourra siffler le début du match !

Sans plus de cérémonie chaque joueur enjamba son balai et s'envola délicatement à deux mètres au dessus du sol. Potter était assis et ses mains pendaient dans le vide, signe qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en son balai et en ses capacités. Draco commença alors à se dire qu'il était sûrement aussi doué que ce qu'il disait.

\- PRENEZ VOS POSITIONS ! hurla l'arbitre.

Weasley et l'armoire à glace Russe volèrent chacun en direction des anneaux de leur équipe. Les batteurs s'éloignèrent un peu, ne restèrent que les poursuiveurs pour se faire face. Draco suivit rapidement des yeux Aristov qui avait pris un peu plus d'altitude que le reste des joueurs, avant de reporter son attention sur Potter. Il n'était pas le joueur qui engagerait le souaffle mais il vit tout de même le regard que lui lançaient les trois joueuses de Gryffondor.

Bibine ouvrit la caisse, détacha les sangles qui tenaient les cognards puis s'empara du souaffle et siffla avec force dans son sifflet.

Tout alla trop vite. Dès que le souaffle fut lancé, l'une des joueuses russes tourna sur elle-même et frappa la balle avec la queue de son balai.

Potter et Johnson furent les premiers à foncer droit sur lui. La jeune fille était un poil plus rapide mais Draco comprit que c'était une feinte quand le cognard frôla les doigts de la jeune fille. Potter venait d'attraper le souaffle et s'envola comme une flèche vers les cerceaux.

Il n'eut pas une seule seconde d'hésitation et le lança de toutes ses forces pour rater le premier but, et de loin

Ça avait été tellement rapide que le public fut incapable de réagir.

Le reste du début du match fut un calvaire à regarder. Potter manquait tous ses buts mais son équipe s'évertuait à lui passer le souaffle. Peu importait comment le match se passait, ils finissaient par envoyer la balle à Potter et ce dernier s'empressait de la jeter à travers les cerceaux en manquant sa cible. Encore et encore.

\- Oh, bon sang, il est nul…

OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO

Harry revint en arrière sans quitter Ron Weasley des yeux. Le roux affichait un sourire goguenard et glorieux à chaque fois qu'il manquait sa cible.

\- Encore cinq comme ça, lui dit Natasha.

Puis elle s'envola loin de lui. Harry était encore en train de digérer ces cibles manquées mais savourait la sensation d'être à un autre poste que celui d'attrapeur. C'était comme si son corps se souvenait de ce qu'il devait faire. De la manière d'attraper le souaffle, de le jeter, de se déplacer. Il n'était pas familier avec ça mais retrouvait ses marques. Il savait que c'était son jeu sans vraiment l'être. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore dans le vrai match. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se sentait comme un adolescent normal.

La balle fut remise en jeu entre les mains d'Alicia Spinnet. Harry se souvenait de ses mouvements brusques. Il n'avait pas fait part à Natasha des tactiques de jeu d'Angelina mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle savait éviter les cognards. Elle parvint comme une danseuse au pied léger à s'approcher sans encombre des buts et jeta le souaffle. Andreï l'attrapa avec force et le lança presque aussitôt en direction d'Harry. Même si elle n'avait pas marqué, il soufflait à chaque fois qu'Andreï parait une balle. Natasha lui avait dit qu'Andreï n'était pas le meilleur gardien mais il faisait peur et donnait l'impression de prendre tout l'espace. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour tout arrêter, elle savait que tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit bon joueur. Elle savait que bientôt l'équipe de Gryffondor baisserait sa garde. Natasha était une tacticienne. Et Harry avait l'impression de voir Ron jouer aux échecs.

\- Maintenant !

Le souaffle en main, il vit la position des autres joueurs changer. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pietro et Sonja devaient surveiller ses arrières et ils le firent avec brio. Il se retrouva encore une fois devant les cercles d'or et jeta le souaffle avec aisance. Mais Ron l'intercepta du coude et lança un regard furieux à Harry.

Durant un bref instant, il se demanda alors si ça valait quelque chose. S'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser Ron intercepter toutes ses balles pour que ce regard furieux se transforme en un air moins renfrogné. Pour qu'à la fin du match, il lui serre la main et lui dise qu'il avait bien joué.

Mais une autre voix plus éprouvée lui rappela que Ron n'avait plus besoin d'être brossé dans le sens du poil. Il avait été choisi comme gardien sans Felix Felicis, il tenait tête à Harry par pur esprit de compétition et non pas parce qu'il était jaloux.

Ron Weasley était un élève comme les autres.

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Jamais un match ne lui avait pris tant d'énergie. Potter revenait à la charge sans lui laisser une minute de répit. Il évitait les cognard avec aisance ou ses coéquipiers les repoussaient avec force. Mais Potter finissait toujours par se retrouver en face de lui. Même s'il ratait, il s'entêtait.

Cependant, Ron n'avait pas cru un seul instant qu'il se retrouverait face à un joueur aussi médiocre. Potter faisait preuve de bonne volonté mais il visait mal en permanence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son équipe se bornait à lui passer le souaffle.

Il avait presque de la peine pour lui. Il se demanda alors si Potter n'était pas le genre d'enfant qui avait voulu plaire à son père coûte que coûte. A tenter de sortir de son ombre ou de le rendre fier. Il avait bien vu au fil des jours que la célébrité de James Potter collait le fils comme un sort de glu permanente. Même lui avait fait le même commentaire.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter soit bon. Très bon. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'en étant élevé par un joueur de renom, il soit un ténor du balai.

Ron aurait pu le comprendre, lui qui voulait aller plus loin que le reste de ses frères. Qui voulait faire honneur à sa famille. Qui voulait exceller. Il se savait doué, il avait travaillé pour l'être. Son père n'était peut-être pas un joueur hors pair mais ses frères étaient excellents. Charlie aurait même pu faire carrière... Alors il pouvait rivaliser.

Si Harry avait pu savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Ron Weasley à ce moment, peut-être n'aurait-il pas suivi le plan de Natasha. S'il avait su que le fait de ne pas être l'enfant prodige le rendait sympathique aux yeux de Ron, il aurait sûrement fait trembler sa main.

Mais si Harry l'avait su... Il se serait demandé si l'amitié de Ron valait des mensonges sur ses capacités. Il se serait demandé s'il aurait aimé que Ron l'apprécie de cette façon. Parce qu'alors, ça n'aurait jamais été comme avant.

Mais rien de tout ça ne traversa l'esprit d'Harry au moment où il jeta le souaffle avec une exécution parfaite : tout son corps avait été préparé pour ça. Il avait ça dans le sang. Il était doué. Avec ou sans son père.

Il aurait pu être poursuiveur en rattrapant le Rapeltout de Neville. Il aurait pu être batteur. Il aurait pu être gardien. Mais le sort avait voulu que seule la place d'attrapeur soit libre.

Pas à Durmstrang. Là-bas, il pouvait choisir. Et il était aimé pour ça.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Ça frappa Harry plus fort qu'un cognard quand il vit le visage de Ron Weasley devenir livide.

Ron avait été sa famille. Ron avait été son frère. Ron avait été là pour lui. Mais Ron avait aussi ses faiblesses. Ron aussi aurait aimé être soutenu.

Seulement, à présent, Harry avait une famille. Harry avait un frère. Harry avait des amis qui étaient là pour lui. Dimitri et Natasha étaient ce qu'il avait eu dans une autre vie. Ce n'était pas pire, ni mieux. C'était diffèrent.

Et il devait accepter cette différence. Même si cela voulait dire faire une croix sur celui qui avait été son premier ami. Même si ça voulait dire le regarder s'épanouir de loin et prendre le risque de ne pas faire partie de sa vie.

Harry lui devait bien ça.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Le but marqué par Harry Potter fut le premier d'une longue liste d'autres points.

Draco était tendu à l'extrême. Fred et George s'étaient aussi levés. La surprise du premier point marqué, le reste dessina sur leur visage une totale admiration.

\- C'était de la comédie…

Draco le comprenait. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Potter soit excellent. Et il était excellent. Excellent au point de savoir faire semblant de mal jouer pour ensuite aligner les scores sans répit.

Weasley parait un coup sur trois. Et sa colère le rendait de moins en moins précis dans ses gestes.

Puis Johnson demanda un temps mort. Un sifflement retentit et les équipes se regroupèrent pour revoir leur stratégie. Seul les Gryffondor le firent, du moins. Les élèves de Durmstrang se félicitaient juste en se donnant des accolades.

Enfin, le match reprit. Durmstrang menait largement et il fallait absolument que le vif d'or apparaisse si Gryffondor voulait gagner.

\- Potter ne va plus pouvoir aller bien loin, commenta l'un des jumeaux.

Draco remarqua qu'en effet, il était bloqué par les batteurs rouge et or. Jordan et Thomas avait bloqué Harry de manière à lui couper toute visibilité. Le brun lâcha le souaffle et ce fut Johnson qui le récupéra pour marquer juste ensuite.

A présent, à chaque fois que Potter visait le souaffle, il devait éviter les cognards et la garde rapprochée de Gryffondor.

Contre toute attente, Durmstrang marqua une nouvelle fois. Mais pas de la main de Potter.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry sentit le coup d'envoi de la fin du match. Ses yeux regardaient partout mais suivaient surtout Ginny Weasley.

Il attrapa le souaffle et fonça à droite des cerceaux, attirant dans son sillon Dean et Lee. Quand l'un des cognards frôla son visage, il laissa le souaffle tomber. Mirja, qui jouait sa suiveuse, s'en empara rapidement et fonça vers Ron. Harry vola à l'opposé du terrain et comme si tout s'emboîtait parfaitement, il vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui.

Mirja lança alors la balle mais au lieu de la passer à Harry, elle la jeta en hauteur et Anna donna un violent coup de pied dedans, marquant une nouvelle fois.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que la technique de Natasha fonctionnait si bien. C'était loin du jeu auquel il était habitué. Son amie avait misé sur trois diversions différentes. D'abord, faire croire qu'Harry jouait mal pour faire baisser la garde de l'équipe adverse, puis montrer son véritable jeu pour qu'ils se concentrent sur lui et enfin, confier le reste de la partie à ses deux coéquipières. Le temps que les Gryffondor comprennent ce qu'il en était, Harry avait déjà repéré sa proie.

Il s'envola en direction d'Anna et lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Natasha leur avait parlé de cette position la veille, si tout son plan se passait bien. Et il avait l'air de bien se passer.

Harry s'empara du souaffle qui était de nouveau dans les airs, Pietro et Sonja se mirent immédiatement derrière lui.

Au même moment, Natasha, qui survolait la même direction, se mit à foncer brusquement vers Harry. Quand Ginny Weasley braqua brusquement pour suivre le mouvement de Natasha, Harry jeta le souaffle dans la direction de la rouquine, déstabilisant tout le monde. Ginny évita le souaffle en tournant sur elle-même et Alicia le récupéra, mais elle fut surprise par un cognard qui frappa son épaule. Harry, qui n'était suivi par personne, reprit de la hauteur à une vitesse folle, suivi de Natasha.

Au moment où l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor comprit ce qui venait de se passer, Natasha avait le poing levé et l'on sifflait la fin du match.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Vous m'avez piégée…

Ginny Weasley regardait Natasha et Harry comme s'ils étaient les pires traîtres.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre, s'amusa Natasha.

\- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais vu et… Pas une seule fois tu n'as cherché le vif d'or, réalisa-t-elle.

Natasha lui souriait, fière d'elle, et Ginny se mit à rire.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! C'est quel niveau ?!

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure attrapeuse, je suis bien meilleure gardienne, fit Natasha. Mais je n'aurais servi à rien. Harry est meilleur attrapeur. Lorsqu'il est revenu dans le jeu, marquer des points n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Seulement, vous avez sous-estimé l'équipe entière.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! râla Angelina. Comment c'est possible d'avoir un tel niveau !?

\- En fait, vous auriez pu gagner. Si je compare mon gardien au vôtre, il a arrêté bien moins de balles que Weasley. Si vous n'étiez pas autant focalisés sur Harry, vous auriez pu marquer bien plus de points.

L'équipe de Gryffondor regarda Natasha avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu es un monstre.

\- Laissez tomber, Vassili veut être joueuse professionnelle depuis qu'elle est capable de dire « balai », plaisanta Mirja.

Après le match, les deux équipes furent invitées à rejoindre les vestiaires. Harry se changea lentement. Il ne cessait de regarder Ron qui affichait un visage sombre. Quand le vestiaire fut vide, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Harry se redressa et Ron fit pareil. Ils se toisèrent du regard tous les deux et Harry décida de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es bon.

\- Tu es meilleur.

\- Pas en tant que gardien.

\- Ne fanfaronne pas trop, Potter. Ça ne sera pas aussi facile lors du Tournoi.

Ron n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta le vestiaire. Harry resta encore un petit moment en fixant la porte avant de sortir à son tour.

Le match avait duré un peu plus de deux heures mais le soleil colorait déjà le ciel d'un rouge feu. Balai en main, Harry revint sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était vide. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés au château. Il vit cependant quatre personnes encore présentes.

Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Dimitri et Hermione Granger. Harry s'empressa de les rejoindre.

\- Tu as était incroyable ! s'extasia Hermione.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Dimitri.

\- Alors ?

\- Il va avoir encore plus de problèmes.

\- Peut-on connaître le sujet de ces messes-basses ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de tout commentaire en voyant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

\- Je te raccompagne au château, fit Dimitri à la jeune fille.

\- Mais Harry ?

\- J'arrive, dit-il.

Il regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner.

\- Quelle belle façon de montrer à quel point tu es le meilleur !

\- Natasha a fait tout le travail.

\- C'est cela, grinça Severus Rogue.

Harry croisa les bras.

\- Je ne devrais pas être en train de vous parler.

\- Tu vas faire une exception, lui fit Sirius. Viens !

Harry suivit son parrain et Severus dans les gradins. Jusqu'à deux silhouettes de dos, aux visages couverts. Quand elles se tournèrent, le cœur d'Harry s'envola.

\- Papa ! Maman !

Harry plongea dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Nous n'allions pas rater le premier match de Quidditch de notre fils !

James Potter avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Dès que Sirius nous a dit ce qui se tramait, ton père est devenu intenable. Comment vas-tu, mon ange ?

\- Bien, extrêmement bien ! Où est Charles ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu quitter Tabitah. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop, on l'a laissé chez Tunie.

\- Très fraternel, tout ça, fit Harry déçu.

James lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu le verras lors de la première épreuve du Tournoi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se souvint que les familles pouvaient être présentes lors du Tournoi.

\- Vous allez venir me voir ?

\- Si tes parents pouvaient s'installer dans le château, ils le feraient, soupira Severus.

Sa mère entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et l'attira un peu plus loin.

\- Harry, je sais que les règles du Tournoi sont strictes mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais. Mais je veux savoir.

Harry prit la main de sa mère qui était sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Ça va bien se passer. Et puis tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que c'est le Tournoi le plus protégé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. William sera là aussi.

\- L'auror Chester ?

\- Oui.

Harry regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir de l'inquiétude mais elle lui souriait avec tellement de bonheur que la seule chose dont il fut capable fut de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

\- Si tu as des questions sur les épreuves, n'hésite pas à nous le demander. Sirius meure d'envie de t'aider mais ne le laisse pas faire.

\- C'est compris. En parlant de ça… Rita Skeeter a une dent contre toi ?

Son père grogna.

\- Je lui ai accordé une seule interview, c'était la pire erreur de ma vie. Cassie m'a dit qu'elle voulait prendre des photos de toi. J'ai oublié de te dire que ça ne pouvait pas arriver et même si elle fait cela à ton insu, l'image serait inutilisable. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- En fait, ça m'enlève une énorme épine du pied. Tu savais que c'était une animagus non enregistrée ?

Son père échangea un regard amusé avec sa mère.

\- Je te l'avais dit !

\- Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous le faites que tout le monde s'active à agir contre la loi ! Et ça va autant pour toi, jeune homme !

Les deux Potter eurent le bon sens d'avoir l'air coupable.

Harry salua ses parents entre beaucoup d'embrassades et de promesses de faire attention à lui. Son père avait commenté ses prouesses avec tellement de joie qu'Harry avait eu du mal à effacer son sourire idiot. La tristesse de ne pas être capable de récupérer Ron s'estompait, remplacée par la joie d'avoir ses parents avec lui.

Lorsqu'il retourna au château, il fut accueilli par les applaudissements de son groupe et le repas se passa dans une si bonne humeur qu'Harry aurait voulu que cette journée ne prenne jamais fin. Même Nolan était de bonne humeur.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

L'article était paru et Harry, qui s'était promis de ne pas poser les yeux dessus, eut beaucoup de mal à tenir cette promesse. Et ce n'était pas totalement sa faute.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Harry cessa toute contemplation de sa bièraubeurre pour poser ses yeux sur la une de la Gazette : une photo ridicule d'un portrait noir avec un point d'interrogation en plein milieu, à coté de celle de Draco Malfoy au sourire suffisant.

\- Quoi donc ? Qu'Harry à la tête plus grosse que la plus grosse des pastèques ?

\- Que chaque soir, il nettoie les trophées remportés de ses matchs de Quidditch et adore admirer son reflet sur le métal poli ?

\- Qu'il est aussi méprisant que James Potter, aussi suffisant et égocentrique ?

\- Qu'il adore attirer l'attention sur lui-même et que son talent, il ne le doit qu'à la renommée de son père ?

Hermione baissa la feuille qu'elle était en train de lire pour tomber sur les visages furieux de Dimitri et Natasha.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, protesta Hermione.

Mais elle mentirait si elle devait dire qu'elle n'avait pas attendu cet article. Le portrait que Rita Skeeter peignait était cependant à milles lieux de la réalité, au point qu'elle se demandait si Harry n'avait pas fait exprès de passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle l'observa pousser doucement sa boisson et se lécher les lèvres. Pas une seule fois il n'avait voulu lire quoi que ce soit à propos du Tournoi.

\- Tu savais qu'elle ne serait pas tendre avec toi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle à une dent contre ma famille. Ses questions, c'étaient : « Tu marches dans les pas de ton père, penses-tu un jour surpasser sa notoriété ? Et ta mère est si brillante, ça doit peser lourd sur tes frêles épaules ? »

Harry avait imité la voix criarde de Skeeter, ce qui fit pouffer de rire les trois personnes à coté de lui.

\- Elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, reprit-il, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et s'il y a des gens assez bêtes pour y croire et bien, grand bien leur fasse ! Maintenant, Hermione, tu pourrais poser ce journal et discuter de chose plus intéressante ? Comme… La météo, par exemple ?

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas et Harry, plutôt que d'être vexé, s'en amusa. Il se souvenait de l'Hermione qui lui avait intimé d'ignorer les mensonges de Skeeter et aujourd'hui, il avait une Hermione qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Malgré tout, il ressentait chez elle la même colère et le même sentiment de dégoût.

\- Elle n'a pas été sympathique avec toi mais elle n'a même pas mentionné Natasha ou les filles de Beauxbâtons ! Elle brosse Weasley dans le sens du poil mais uniquement parce que beaucoup de personnes ont de la sympathie pour Arthur !

Harry se retint de grimacer en entendant Hermione prononcer le nom « Weasley » comme si c'était de la bagatelle. Il avait compris ces derniers jours que l'entente entre ses deux anciens amis était simplement inexistante. Ron lançait des regards furieux à Hermione et lui et Harry savait pertinemment ce qui traversait l'esprit du rouquin.

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi. », avait-il dit à Hermione en apprenant qu'elle allait au bal avec Krum. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas différent mais la jeune fille était extrêmement douée pour l'ignorer de la même façon qu'elle avait ignoré les moqueries des Serpentard à son époque.

Harry se sentait désœuvré de voir que Ron était considéré par Hermione comme de la nuisance. Il avait tenté d'en savoir plus mais son amie avait coupé court en lui disant de ne pas trop se soucier de lui.

\- Il est peut-être intelligent et drôle mais il a été si horrible avec moi qu'il faudrait des années avant que je pardonne un tel comportement, lui avait-elle dit.

Mais elle avait aussi avoué à demi-mot qu'elle s'était sans doute montrée trop condescendante. Pourtant, Harry avait très bien compris qu'Hermione ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Il avait beau essayer de se dire que c'était un autre monde, une autre vie... Ça le mortifiait terriblement.

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de nouveau de ses pensées.

\- En revanche, Malfoy n'est pas épargné du tout.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il s'entendait bien avec les sorciers au nez crochu ?

Hermione le regarda bizarrement et Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être sur la défensive quand ça concernait Malfoy.

\- De ce que j'en sais… Les Malfoy ont toujours pris soin de ne pas étaler leur vie dans les journaux.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda faussement Dimitri.

\- A cause de la guerre. Celle qui a impliqué les parents d'Harry !

Natasha adressa un sourire discret au brun, celui qui disait : « Et la voilà, miss-je-sais-tout. »

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel mais personne ne se risqua à interrompre Hermione Granger.

\- Ecoutez-ça : la famille Malfoy s'est longtemps targuée d'avoir une réputation de sang-pur propre sur elle. Mais il est aussi de notoriété publique que son désamour pour les moldus et les sang-mêlés lui a valu bien des déboires. Le mystère plane encore sur la prétendue innocence de Lucius Malfoy concernant les terribles événements de la Grande Guerre, quand beaucoup de membres de famille aussi émérites que celle des Malfoy sont en ce moment même enfermés à Azkaban. Il est regrettable de rappeler qu'Abraxas Malfoy – véritable défendeur des droits sorciers et criminel à ses heures perdues – se trouve toujours en liberté.

A présent, Harry, Dimitri et Natasha étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Hermione. Cette dernière, voyant très bien qu'elle avait capté l'attention de son public, ne se gêna pas pour lire le reste.

\- Mais il est encore plus surprenant de voir que Drogo Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, décide aujourd'hui de sortir de l'ombre pour étaler au grand jour une soif de reconnaissance si propre aux grandes familles. L'héritier ne se prive pas de clamer qu'il est diffèrent de son père et qu'il réussira, peu importe les avis sur sa famille. Mais pouvons nous croire une telle chose ? Le même regard perçant, la même chevelure, le même ton sec et traînant... Drogo Malfoy possède déjà le physique magnétique des Malfoy et il sera probablement capable de charmer son monde. Je vous assure, chers lecteurs, que ce Tournoi promet d'être électrique lorsque l'on sait que les familles Potter et Malfoy étaient durant la guerre… Les pires ennemis.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce ramassis de…

Harry garda son dernier mot pour lui.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Rien dans le comportement de Malfoy ne laisse penser qu'il a des idées préconçues sur les nés-moldus. Je l'ai vu emprunter bien trop de contes moldus pour croire qu'il tient de son grand-père.

Le brun resta interloqué devant l'aveu d'Hermione concernant les lectures de Malfoy. Il essaya d'imaginer le blond lire la Belle aux Bois Dormant et l'image lui tira un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être qu'il le cache bien, son coté extrémiste ? tenta Dimitri.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Le reste de l'article fait de toi, Harry, son ennemi juré. C'est triste pour Malfoy.

Le monde tournait à l'envers, pensa Harry. Il se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard, aux Trois Balais à boire une bièraubeurre avec trois de ses meilleures amis et celle qui avait compté comme sa sœur avait pitié de Malfoy et détesté Ron.

\- Triste ?

Hermione referma le journal et fixa Harry sérieusement.

\- Ronald Weasley est intouchable. Son père est responsable du département de l'artisanat moldu et s'il n'aimait pas autant son métier, il serait probablement Ministre de la Justice. Ses connaissances et ses inventions en ont fait un homme riche et comme il est sympathique, la famille Weasley est sûrement l'une des familles les plus aimées d'Angleterre. Quant à toi, ta famille a une histoire qui fait jaser beaucoup trop de monde. Tout le mystère qui entoure tes parents… Je suis sûre que ça fera de toi un grand favori mais Malfoy… Malfoy n'a rien ni personne. Il n'est pas soutenu par les grandes familles, les Serpentard doivent le penser privilégié ou le considérer comme un traître. Peut-être que si Abraxas était sous les barreaux, ce serait plus simple pour lui...

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre ce qui était arrivé aux Malfoy. Il avait beau sortir des phrases comme « aux secondes chances », il n'en restait pas moins suspicieux à l'encontre de Malfoy et n'avait même pas fait l'effort de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il était ici, Malfoy n'avait pas un seul instant été détestable à son encontre. Il avait même tenté d'engager la conversation et lui s'était contenté de répondre sans rendre la pareille. Tout ça était si irréel... Il devait juste se faire à l'idée que Malfoy pouvait être autre chose qu'une teigne butée et arrogante.

Et puis, si Severus Rogue pouvait changer sans perdre de son mordant, pourquoi pas Malfoy ?

Même personne, monde différent, pensa Harry.

\- Fais-moi voir ça.

Harry attrapa le journal et l'ouvrit. Il survola les récriminations de Skeeter à propos de son anonymat pour parcourir l'article concernant Draco Malfoy.

« J'ai bien l'intention de redorer le blason de ma famille. Mon grand-père a fait des erreurs, il en paiera le prix tôt ou tard. En attendant, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de montrer que je suis aussi capable que n'importe quel sorcier de gagner cette coupe. Un Malfoy perd rarement. »

Drogo Malfoy ne semble pas condamner les affres de sa famille. Plutôt que parler d'eux, il préfère se concentrer sur sa propre personne…

Harry cessa de lire quand Skeeter qualifia Lucius Malfoy de l'homme qui a tiré sa famille vers le bas et qu'il devait compter sur propre fils pour les faire briller de nouveau.

Il essaya d'imaginer la réaction de Draco face à ce torchon et pour la première fois, il eut soudain très envie de lui parler. Parce qu'il avait traversé la même chose et qu'il aurait aimé que des gens soient là pour le soutenir.

Il savait que les parents de Draco comptaient plus que tout pour ce dernier, son nez s'en souvenait encore. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas diffèrent dans cette réalité. Son empressement pris encore plus d'ampleur quand il constata que lors du repas du soir, Malfoy n'était pas là.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Est-ce que tu as la carte ? chuchota Harry.

Louve plissa les yeux mais Harry n'y fit pas attention : il était plutôt subjugué par la couleur jaune poussin de sa chevelure.

\- Pour quelle sombre raison en as-tu besoin ?

\- Je suis curieux. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'observer le travail d'orfèvre de nos pères.

\- Trop de précieux mots sortent de ta bouche, petit frère. Et arrête d'essayer de m'éviter.

\- Je ne t'évite pas.

Louve fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu passes un temps fou avec Granger. D'abord Nolan, maintenant toi, c'est quoi son secret ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Nolan n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire à propos d'Hermione, il se doutait vaguement que son cousin devait faire part de son malaise à Louve. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se détacher d'Hermione, pas maintenant du moins.

\- Tu aurais du donner des cours à Nolan pour qu'il apprenne à parler aux filles.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, Harry, Nolan ne parle pas parce qu'il a peur d'être maladroit.

\- Pourtant, ça ne le dérange pas de l'être avec moi.

\- Tu es épouvantable !

Harry sourit.

\- Bon… Soit.

Elle fouilla dans sa robe et regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Le repas était bruyant et personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Puis elle sortit la Carte du Maraudeur. Une bouffée de joie éclata dans le cœur d'Harry à la vue du parchemin.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura Louve en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin avant de le tendre à Harry.

Le brun s'en empara et fit vagabonder rapidement ses yeux sur le parchemin jauni par le temps. Des tas de noms s'entrelaçaient dans la Grande Salle. Harry fit voyager la carte sur le donjon et, n'y voyant personne, fit défiler le plan vers le septième étage. Le nom qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans la volière.

\- Incroyable, souffla-t-il.

Puis il rendit la carte à Louve.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Pas suffisamment. Tu me la prêteras plus ?

\- Absolument pas. C'est un privilège d'élève de Poudlard !

\- C'est toi qui es épouvantable.

Mais Harry avait l'information dont il avait besoin.

\- Je vais voir Mugin, dit-il. La volière, c'est bien l'escalier au bout de la tour avec le tableau de Gontran quelque chose ?

\- Non, Harry : c'est la seconde tour après celle des Gryffondor.

\- Je t'enverrai une lettre pour te dire si j'ai trouvé.

\- Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas voir ton monstre d'oiseau tomber dans mon assiette.

\- Très drôle, rétorqua intelligemment Harry.

Louve agita la main avec un grand sourire.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la volière, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais ça lui sauta aux yeux dès qu'il entra.

\- Edwige…

Draco Malfoy se tourna vers lui. La chouette était accrochée à son perchoir et le blond y avait attaché une lettre.

\- Tu espionnes ma chouette ?

\- Pardon ? fit Harry perdu.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais son nom ?

Harry battit des paupières en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Tu l'as appelée Edwige ?

\- Tu viens de prononcer son nom.

Le brun était perdu. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que Draco Malfoy hérite de la même chouette Harfang ? Combien de chance pour qui l'appelle de la même façon ?

\- J'ai lu l'article, fit Harry.

C'était lâche de changer de sujet mais le regard de Malfoy se rétrécit un bref instant puis apparut de nouveau son visage moqueur.

\- Moi aussi. Très joli portrait, Potter, elle a su capturer l'essence de ta personnalité. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne mais quand je t'ai vu jouer, je me suis dit que tu étais probablement aussi poseur que ton père.

Harry sentit la colère poindre son nez.

\- Alors on est deux à essayer de sortir de l'ombre de personnes trop imposantes ? Si on suit ce ramassis de conneries, tu es censé être mon pire ennemi.

Draco lâcha la chouette pour lui faire face. Il croisa les bras mais son petit sourire prétentieux ne quitta pas ses lèvres et Harry se souvint alors de tout ce qu'il détestait chez Malfoy.

\- Quel privilège. C'est une chance que mon nom soit sorti ou est-ce un complot du ministère pour réunir deux familles aux passés étrangement entrelacés ? Tu as peur, Potter ?

\- Tu rêves.

L'air amusé de Malfoy fut remplacé par autre chose. Malfoy le fusilla du regard et Harry sut qu'il était en colère.

\- Libre à toi de croire que c'est une vendetta personnelle. Tu fais bien trop de mystère, Potter. Pourquoi étais-tu seul sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Comment connaissais-tu mon nom ? Pourquoi changes-tu de comportement avec moi ? Si c'est pour me jeter l'article à la figure, je préfère largement que tu passes ton chemin et que tu m'oublies !

Harry en resta bouche bée puis comprit que c'était dangereux. Dangereux d'être proche de Malfoy. C'était le moment d'exécuter les souhaits du blond. Il allait faire demi-tour. Il allait surveiller le garçon de loin, s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas bêtement tuer et mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Draco était le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien oublié de lui. Tôt ou tard, si les choses empiraient, Draco finirait par en savoir plus. Et c'était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que personne ne sache. Des erreurs comme il venait d'en faire avec Edwige recommenceraient et il serait le propre instrument de sa perte. Et ensuite quoi ? Si Malfoy, par un hasard impossible, découvrait qu'il avait été l'ami de Lucius Malfoy, comment réagirait-il ? Mal. C'était certain.

Il essayait de se convaincre que se rapprocher de Malfoy était la pire erreur de sa vie mais il n'arrivait pas à cesser de penser à Lucius, Severus, à Regulus. Ils avaient été seuls et ils étaient morts seuls.

Il n'avait pas abandonné Draco Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mais toutes ses pensées rationnelles étaient aussi balayées par un besoin impérieux : il avait envie de rencontrer Draco Malfoy. Il avait envie de savoir qui était ce garçon.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy venait à l'instant de faire un serment.

Si Harry Potter faisait demi-tour maintenant, il lui parlerait du tableau. Il exigerait des réponses. Quitte à appuyer là ou ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il était énervé.

Énervé que Potter l'ignore royalement pour n'apparaître que lorsque l'on sortait un article peu élogieux sur sa personne. Il avait cru que parce que James Potter lui avait envoyé une lettre, le reste du monde ne saurait pas que sa famille avait eu des idées qui ne lui traversaient pas l'esprit.

Les Serpentard étaient jaloux de lui. Jaloux que sa famille n'ait pas été inquiétée par cette guerre. Même lui ne savait rien de ce qui avait permis à ses parents de passer entre les mailles du filet. Il avait eu vaguement connaissance d'un procès. Il se souvenait encore d'un commentaire de Pansy à ce propos, une vague plaisanterie ou seul le membre le plus extrémiste était en fuite.

Draco n'y pouvait rien, concernant Abraxas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'homme avait été plus malin. Il y avait de toute façon bien trop de secrets pour qu'il ne sache réellement par quel bout commencer. Mais il s'était imaginé que les choses pouvaient être différentes, avec Potter.

Parce que le garçon était entouré d'autant de mystères.

En dehors de tout ça, il avait espéré autre chose... Il avait espéré un ami. Quelqu'un qui ne jugerait pas sa famille comme les autres la jugeaient. Alors il se promit que si Potter faisait comme les autres, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le préserve d'un secret de famille qui pouvait impacter sa vie.

Mais Potter ne lui tourna pas le dos.

\- Tu n'as pas les yeux de ton père.

Draco sentit ses lèvres tressaillir.

\- A peine arrivé et déjà charmé par mon regard perçant...

Draco avait tenté de garder tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve mais le sourire que lui offrit Harry brisa toutes ses barrières.

\- Il se pourrait bien. Il paraît que j'ai un faible pour les Black...

Le blond cligna bêtement des yeux avant de se souvenir qu'en effet, Harry connaissait Regulus.

\- Les Blacks ?

\- Sirius est mon parrain.

Le visage du Serpentard se décomposa.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !?

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

\- Tu as… Tu as acheté ta place dans ce Tournoi !

A sa plus grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire et ça le rassura plus que tout.

\- En fait, finit-il par dire, c'est…

Potter cessa de parler et se mit à regarder tout autour de lui.

\- Potter.

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire. Il se déplaça sur le côté et marcha droit vers une des poutres de la volière. Draco le vit tendre les mains dans l'obscurité et entendit un claquement.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Le brun écarta les mains et Draco découvrit un scarabée à l'aspect luisant. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul : il avait les insectes en horreur.

\- A force de côtoyer les oiseaux, tu en deviens un ?

Potter l'ignora et teint l'insecte par une de ses pattes.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot et si vous n'êtes pas une idiote, vous n'allez pas faire mention de cette petite discussion. Je n'aimerais pas être obligé de vous garder enfermée dans une jarre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Fichez le camp.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lâcha le scarabée qui s'envola bien vite.

\- Tu viens de parler à un insecte… Tu es sérieusement atteint.

\- Je viens de parler à Skeeter. Qui sait maintenant que mon parrain est Sirius Black et va passer une affreuse nuit à réfléchir si elle doit divulguer cette information au risque de ne plus rien dévoiler du tout dans les prochaines années.

\- Potter, j'ai lu le registre des… Cette garce n'est pas enregistrée.

Il capta le regard choqué d'Harry.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un délicieux éventail d'insultes et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais d'en user.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Draco renifla avec dédain.

\- Si c'était bien elle, tu as été vraiment tendre. Si j'avais su ce qu'elle était, j'aurais arraché chacune de ses pattes avec lenteur.

\- Écoute… Malfoy. Pour l'article, je ne venais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Mon père m'avait averti que c'était une… Bref. Je sais qu'il t'a offert un balai, il n'aurait pas fait ça si nos familles étaient vraiment ennemies.

\- C'est adorable de ta part de…

Draco s'arrêta en pleine tirade.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu es venu parce que tu pensais que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps ?

L'air coupable de Potter l'horrifia. Draco s'approcha vivement de lui et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le brun.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre et je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Potter ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles. Je n'ai pas honte du travail de mon père ! J'aime ce qu'il fait et je ne suis pas un foutu nazi sorcier ! Et je ne crois pas que mon père le soit ! Je me fiche de ce que dit l'article, je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les gens ! Je sais ce que je vaux et mon père m'a toujours encouragé à en savoir plus sur le reste du monde plutôt que de rester enfermé dans une vision puérile et ridée du monde sorcier ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on surveille mes arrières !

Potter n'avait même pas l'air déstabilisé par son discours : au contraire, il avait l'air agréablement surpris.

\- Bon. J'avais peur d'avoir un adversaire de moins d'entrée de jeu. Ravi de voir que rien ne t'atteint. Je ferai mieux de te laisser, dans ce cas.

Draco le vit reculer et sa colère inexplicable s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il réalisait à peine que Potter avait quitté le repas pour le rejoindre dans la volière. Il réalisait à peine que d'une manière détournée et stupide, Potter était venu voir s'il allait bien.

\- Elle m'a appelé Drogo, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon prénom. Elle a été incapable de bien l'écrire une seule fois.

\- Tu devrais être ravi qu'elle t'ait confondu avec ton frère jumeau diabolique. Au moins, si Drogo Malfoy perd le Tournoi, tu pourras toujours marcher la tête haute.

La remarque du brun fut si naturelle que Draco en resta interdit quelques secondes... Avant d'éclater de rire. Il rit tellement qu'il dut se plier en deux pour se calmer. Jamais en une soirée, il n'était passé par autant d'émotions.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance mais son corps subissait encore les assauts de quelques hoquets. En face de lui, Harry Potter avait le sourire le plus idiot qu'un garçon puisse avoir.

Alors Draco Malfoy se fit un serment : il savourerait cette année comme personne. Il profiterait de chaque jour et si, avec un peu de chance, il arrivait à se rapprocher d'Harry Potter, il tenterait de découvrir le secret du tableau pour lui en parler sereinement.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un piti message, ça fait toujours plaisir! Koeur sur vous!**


	37. Première épreuve

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que ça va ! Je ne perds pas de temps en bavardage je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre, corrigé par **Titou Douh !**

 **May :** Je vois, je vois beaucoup d'attente pour le tableau mais il y a des choses encore plus importantes, même si je comprends haha ! Enfin j'espère que tu auras assez de patience du coup huhu

 **Leniewolf :** Merci, merci pour ta lecture héhé. Je ne vais pas dire le contraire j'ai fais partie de la catégorie « tes seuls amis c'est les livres » :p. Mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, on peut comprendre l'aspect humain sans être obligé d'interragir avec de vrais humains XD ! Je pense que Ron voit toujours la même chose dans le miroir, lui avec une coupe de quidditch et une insigne de prefet, avec ou sans Harry son désir reste le même selon moi. Honnêtement Ron est vraiment un personnage étrange, soit méchant soit gentil, il n'est pas ambigue. On sait qu'Hermione peut être terrible et qu'Harry est parfois trop gentil dans le fond mais Ron c'est vraiment la pièce du milieu. Enfin j'espère que tu continueras à aimer l'évolution des personnages comme je le vois XD ! Merci encore pour ta lecture et ta review !

 **Guest :** Merci X) !

 **Ewi :** Nope, Nope grosse erreur de sous-estimer Natasha XD ! Oui enfin du Harry Draco même si c'est le peu que je puisse faire pour le moment. J'espère que la deception ne sera pas au rendez-vous :D ! Merci à toi de lire et d'apprécier ce que je fais ! Koeur koeur !

Sur ce les agneaux je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! SMOUSH

.

.

 **PREMIERE EPREUVE**

 _«_ _La même innocence_ _  
La même enfance  
Tout semblait  
Nous unir à jamais »_

Amies ennemies. Nadiya

.

Dimitri faisait les cent pas dans le peu d'espace qui leur servait de chambre _;_ il avait l'air plus tendu que Verpey devant des Gobelins. Comparer son ami au plus infortuné des ministres lui rappela à quel point ça avait été étrange d'entendre les créatures parler... Et encore plus étrange de les comprendre.

Après le match de Quidditch et le plan monté par Harry pour faire payer Verpey, lui, Natasha et Dimitri avaient filé l'homme à travers Pré-au-Lard pour voir si leur entourloupe avait fonctionné.

\- Parier sur ta propre équipe et me forcer à le convaincre d'en faire de même ? C'est de la folie ! lui avait dit Dimitri.

Mais Verpey était tombé dans le panneau quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la coquette somme que proposait Dimitri. Elle s'avérait être, en fait, toutes les économies d'Harry. Harry jouait gros là-dessus mais leur petite escapade avait porté ses fruits : en suivant Verpey, ils l'avaient découvert en train de parier avec entrain en présence des Gobelins.

\- Vous verrez ! Durmstrang sera gagnant !

Harry avait espéré qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais le plus troublant avait été d'entendre les gobelins répondre en ricanant.

 _\- Cet idiot_ _parie_ _sur Durmstrang… Il a si peu de foi en l'Angleterre !_

 _\- On devrait refuser ce pari. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas._

 _\- Il y a deux champions. C'est trop facile de parier sur les deux._

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant les gobelins parler ensemble. Il voyait bien à l'air ahuri de Verpey que ce dernier n'avait pas suivis un traître mot de la conversation.

\- Ça sent mauvais, avait-il dit, les Gobelins veulent que Verpey parie seulement sur toi ou sur moi.

Natasha l'avait observé avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu comprends ce charabia !?

\- Quelle importance du moment que Durmstrang remporte la Coupe ? Je parie que… Je parie que Potter sera le premier à l'attraper.

Harry avait frappé son front avec le plat de sa main, mais il aurait du s'en douter, après le match et du fait que son père soit un joueur de Quidditch. Au moins, ça, ça ne pouvait pas changer.

Les gobelins avaient ri mais avaient accepté. Ce que Verpey ne savait pas, c'était que s'il gagnait, tous ses gains rembourseraient les dettes des Weasley et celle d'Harry : le contrat que Dimitri lui avait fait signer le stipulait expressément. Et même si Verpey ne payait pas de sa main, l'argent irait par magie directement dans le coffre des Weasley.

\- Mais si Gringrotts est aussi à cheval sur les dettes de jeu que la banque magique Russe, les Gobelins seront obligés de faire valoir le contrat initial. Il se peut qu'il ne touche rien mais j'ai rédigé le contrat de façon à ne laisser aucune faille dans laquelle ils pourraient se glisser. Et je suis sûr que Verpey ne leur fera pas part de ça, il a l'air d'un imbécile, leur avait dit Dimitri.

De cette manière, Harry ne prenait pas le risque de venir comme une fleur et de leur faire don du prix s'il gagnait. Il avait la certitude bizarre que Malfoy ferait pareil _;_ et sûrement Ron, aussi. En revanche, si par malheur ou bonheur Harry mettait la main sur la Coupe, Fred et George ne seraient pas perdants. Cependant, si les élèves de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons prenaient la Coupe, il pouvait faire une croix sur ses économies. Mais il était sûr que ses parents ne lui en voudraient pas.

Leur petite escapade pour surveiller Verpey s'était ensuite conclue par une balade dans la Forêt Interdite sous leurs formes animales. Après les supplications de Natasha, Harry avait enfin décidé de leur faire visiter l'école et pendant les semaines qui les séparaient du mois de Novembre, ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits à se faufiler dans le château.

Plusieurs fois, ils étaient tombés sur des élèves et Dimitri les avait amadoués en se laissant caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient attrapés par Louve, qui les surveillait de façon intransigeante sur la carte. Après deux longues heures à se faire sermonner par Severus, puis par Nolan, Harry avait décidé qu'ils se contenteraient de la Forêt. Pas une seule fois, cependant, ils n'étaient tombés sur des créatures dangereuses: pas de centaure, pas de sombral, pas d'araignée géante. Harry avait poussé le vice jusqu'en bas du parc pour voir si des dragons avaient été amenés... Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça. Ils avaient eu la Forêt pour eux à chaque fois.

\- Pitié, Dimitri. Arrête-toi, tu me donnes le mal de mer !

Le brun se tourna vivement vers Natasha et la regarda furieusement.

\- Comment peux-tu faire pour être aussi détendue !? La première épreuve est dans trois jours et personne n'est venu dire à Harry qu'il y avait des dragons !

\- Ils attendent sûrement le dernier moment… Et puis, on est au point. Un « _accio_ balai » et c'est réglé. Inutile de se faire du souci. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait jusque là pas vraiment suivi la conversation, dut faire un effort pour faire taire son inquiétude. Il se souvenait avec exactitude à quel point il avait été terrifié et stressé avant l'épreuve, puis à quel point ça s'était déroulé sans problème.

\- Natasha a raison, Dimitri. McGonagall n'est pas aussi laxiste que Dumbledore, elle a du mettre tous les professeurs en garde contre ceux qui tenteraient d'aider les élèves. Je vois mal Hagrid lui désobéir.

\- On devrait tout de même aller vérifier… Encore. Juste au cas ou.

\- Dis plutôt que tu deviens accro aux escapades nocturnes...

Dimitri croisa les bras mais ne tenta pas de nier. Harry supposait que c'était sa façon de garder un œil sur ses deux amis. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Harry courrait partout. Il était moins disponible et Natasha, avec sa nature facile, s'était fait beaucoup d'amis. Intérieurement, il remerciait Luna et Louve d'être présentes. Il était dépité de ne pas se consacrer entièrement à Natasha et Dimitri.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas être aussi présent que j'aimerais l'être.

Dimitri grimaça.

\- On en a déjà parlé, non ? C'est inutile de revenir dessus.

\- Tout de même…

\- Oh, tais-toi donc un peu, Harry. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le couver !

\- Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce, 'Cha…

Natasha soupira avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la cabine.

\- Embrassez-vous, qu'on en finisse ! En attendant, je vais me dégourdir les ailes !

Elle abandonna les deux garçons.

\- Je le pense, Harry, quand je te dis que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je n'ai jamais passé une année aussi tranquille et la seule chose dont je dois me soucier, c'est de te revoir vivant à la fin.

\- Très drôle, Aristov.

Mais Harry souriait tout de même.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour rejoindre discrètement Natasha à l'orée des bois. Se transformer était devenu si naturel pour les trois adolescents qu'ils faisaient ça avec grâce.

Natasha était déjà en train de voleter à travers les branches tandis que Dimitri s'étirait en baillant. A chaque fois qu'il prenait sa forme de renard, il était toujours surpris de l'explosion des sens qui s'opérait : les odeurs, les couleurs, les sons... Tout était plus clair, tout sentait meilleur. Il comprenait alors pourquoi Sirius était plus souvent en chien : c'était comme découvrir un autre monde.

Sans plus attendre et une fois les pattes au sol, Harry se mit à bondir dans tous les sens. Dimitri le dépassa pour courir vers le bout du parc. De sa vue perçante, il distingua l'unique lumière de la cabane d'Hagrid. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Harry, cependant, commençait vraiment à se demander s'il ne faisait pas fausse route, parce que la Forêt était silencieuse. Pas de grondement, pas de flammes, pas d'hommes jetant des sorts dans ses profondeurs.

Il n'y avait pas de dragon.

Le renard bifurqua sur le coté et entendit l'aboiement craintif de Dimitri derrière lui. Il avait décidé de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les bois mais le bruissement des ailes de Natasha près de sa tête lui signalait que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Harry comprit alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait la première épreuve. Natasha reprit de la hauteur. Harry repartit dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre Dimitri mais s'arrêta brusquement, la tête haute, les oreilles dressées. Il huma les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Au loin, il pouvait sentir celle de Natasha, celle de Dimitri et rien d'autre. Pourtant, il avait été sûr d'entendre ou même sentir une autre présence.

Il avança encore lentement, faisant le moindre bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de nouveau ce qui l'avait surpris. C'était le bruit de pattes piétinant le sol. II se tourna brusquement et comprit pourquoi il n'avait rien senti : la bête courrait contre le vent. Harry eut juste le temps de la voir bondir, mâchoire ouverte... Puis quelque chose d'autre sauta au cou de l'immense animal.

Dimitri venait de mordre la bête dans un même sursaut animal. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le coté mais Dimitri fut le premier sur ses pattes et revint vers Harry en grognant avec force. Son ami aboya dans la direction du monstre. Monstre qui se révéla être un énorme loup, bien trop massif pour être un loup ordinaire.

Dimitri recula mais continuait à montrer les crocs. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Aucune, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry comprenne.

Il se retransforma.

Le husky se tourna vers lui en aboyant avec force mais Harry s'avança vers lui et poussa Dimitri contre ses jambes avant de lever les yeux vers le lycan.

\- Syracuse ?

Soudain, ce qui s'avérait être une masse imposante et terrifiante devint aussi doux qu'un agneau. Syracuse bondit comme un lapin en jappant.

\- Harry ! Harry !

La voix grondante de l'animal lui donna des frissons et à ses pieds, Dimitri reprit sa forme, le visage déformé par l'horreur.

\- Qu'est ce que… Ce n'est pas Syracuse ! Syracuse était à ton anniversaire et il n'était pas…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, le loup-garou venait d'avancer vers eux et se mit à couvrir Harry de léchouilles.

\- Salut, Harry ! Salut !

\- Salut, Syracuse, rigola Harry. Tu nous a fait une de ces frousses ! Dimitri ne t'a pas fait mal, au moins ?

\- Tu plaisantes !? s'égosilla Dimitri. Sa peau, c'est du cuir !

Syracuse se recula pour venir lécher Dimitri avec la même ferveur.

\- Salut !

\- Beurk…

Dimitri repoussa l'énorme tète du loup.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry et Dimitri se tournèrent pour voir que Natasha courrait vers eux.

\- Par Yaga ! C'est un loup-garou !

\- Pas n'importe lequel… Apparemment, ça serait Syracuse.

Natasha, qui ne craignait rien, s'empressa de s'approcher de lui.

\- Incroyable ! C'est toi, Syracuse ?

\- Oui !

Natasha fourra ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure grise.

\- Olalalala…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry.

\- Je suis venu surveiller ! Les épreuves commencent. Je protège le terrain !

Dimitri lança un regard torve à Harry.

\- Le Tournoi le plus protégé du monde... Ils envoient même des loups-garous !

\- Je suppose que Severus était fatigué de nous courir après dans les couloirs et qu'il a envoyé cette peluche. Tu es là depuis quand ?

\- Deux semaines !

\- Effectivement, Harry, tu es surveillé, plaisanta Natasha.

\- On ne t'a pas senti.

Syracuse secoua sa tête avec fierté.

\- Je suis un chasseur hors-pair !

\- Il y a des aurors avec toi ?

\- Non. Pas encore. Désolé d'avoir gâché votre jeu.

Harry s'approcha de Syracuse et gratta son museau.

\- Pas de problème. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Moi aussi, Harry !

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

La chimère cracha une petite flamme avant se mettre en boule et de se couvrir de ses ailes membraneuses.

Harry avança sa main vers elle et caressa sa tête du bout de l'index. L'idée que l'animal allait disparaître une fois le cercle effacé le rendit triste. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt particulier pour la métamorphose. Non pas que McGonagall fut un mauvais professeur, mais il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus singulier dans la façon d'apprendre avec Durmstrang.

Il se souvenait de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en lisant le livre de Severus Rogue et de ces nouveaux sorts qu'il avait expérimentés. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir créer ses propres sorts et l'étude des cercles magiques était une alternative qui le subjuguait. Même si c'était long, même si c'était fastidieux, il avait l'impression que les possibilités étaient immenses.

\- Effacez votre cercle avec un informulé.

Harry s'exécuta et agita prestement sa baguette. Il vit sa chimère disparaître en même temps que le chien à deux têtes de Natasha et le botruc de Dimitri.

\- Comme vous le savez, il n'y aura pas cours cet après-midi. Essayez d'être attentifs lorsque vous verrez les épreuves auxquelles participerons vos camarades. Ce n'est pas juste une partie de plaisir. Vous pourrez toujours en tirer quelques enseignements. Potter, Vassili restez ici.

Harry et Natasha adressèrent un bref signe à Dimitri, qui suivit les autres élèves en dehors de la salle.

Ororo Antera replia son index et la porte se referma immédiatement.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- En pleine forme, répondit Natasha.

Les yeux de la directrice pétillèrent de malice.

\- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de vous. Mais vous avez aussi l'air de prendre ça à la légère. La théorie est souvent bien différente de la pratique.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, fit Harry.

\- Oui, c'est évident.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Finalement, il n'avait eu aucune indication. Personne n'était venu pour lui dire ce qui l'attendait. Ni Hagrid, ni Regulus, ni même sa directrice. Cependant, il avait bel et bien été coupé lors de son repas, et traîné de la même manière vers le parc.

\- On se dirige vers la Forêt, chuchota Natasha.

Plus Harry avançait et plus il sentait l'angoisse monter. Il avait cru que ça se passerait bien. Il avait traversé plein de choses, plein d'événements plus terribles que ça. Il était monté à dos de dragon, deux fois. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son cœur batte aussi vite... Mais il avait beau s'en convaincre, il sentait la sueur perler le long de son dos.

\- Entrez, fit sa directrice, le public s'installe. Bonne chance.

Harry poussa les pans de la tente et laissa son amie entrer en premier. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les deux filles de Beauxbâtons. Par une autre entrée apparurent Ron et Draco.

\- Parfait, parfait ! s'enthousiasma Verpey. Tout le monde est là !

Harry essaya de ne pas trop regarder sa tenue criarde d'ancien joueur mais Verpey était un personnage à lui tout seul. A la place, il observa les autres champions et en particulier ceux de Poudlard.

Ron s'était assis et fixait ses mains. Le Serpentard avait décidé de rester près de la sortie, Harry avait du mal à déceler quoique ce soit de son air impassible, jusqu'à ce que le blond croise son regard. Il comprit alors que Malfoy était sûrement bien plus stressé que ce qu'il laissait voir. Harry entrouvrit la bouche mais Verpey le coupa.

\- Voilà, vous allez fouiller dans ce sac. Chaque groupe va tirer un objet qui l'aidera pour l'épreuve. Il déterminera aussi le chemin que vous allez prendre. Venez, approchez ! Vous d'abord, mesdemoiselles.

Déborah fut celle qui s'avança en première et plongea la main dans le petit sac en toile. Elle fouilla brièvement avant d'en sortir un objet sphérique et cuivré.

\- Parfait, vous obtenez l'astrolabe. J'espère que vous savez vous en servir.

Les deux filles examinèrent l'objet qu'elles venaient d'obtenir en chuchotant. Harry remercia le ciel de ne pas être tombé sur cet objet. Même s'il n'était pas le moins doué en astrologie, se repérer avec ça aurait été compliqué.

\- Durmstrang ?

Harry jeta un regard équivoque à Natasha et cette dernière lui fit silencieusement signe de choisir. Il s'avança vers Verpey et ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu prends, chuchota-t-il. Des fois, ce sont les gros objets les plus utiles.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans le sac, ses doigts passèrent sur une forme ronde et froide, dont l'aspect ressemblait à du verre, puis sur quelque chose qui avait la texture du papier. Harry s'en empara immédiatement et le regard déconfit que lui lança Verpey lui donna entière satisfaction.

\- La carte. C'est très bien aussi.

Harry rejoignit Natasha et lui tendit la feuille. Il vit Ron devancer Draco et attraper ce qui était en fait une boussole.

\- Voilà, vous avez tous les objets en votre possession. A présent, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de comprendre ce qui va arriver. Sortez par là, tous les six.

Natasha et Harry sortirent en premiers. Une fois dehors, ils découvrirent tous les changements opérés à l'orée de la Forêt : de longs gradins avaient été installés et absolument tout Poudlard était présent, mais plus encore. Il le comprit quand il entendit son nom être prononcé trop fortement.

Son père était là, de même que sa mère et Charles étaient appuyés sur la balustrade et Harry voyait ses lèvres bouger. Il était sûr que son petit frère criait son nom.

\- Oh, la honte ! fit Natasha.

Harry suivit son regard pour découvrir que les parents de son amie étaient aussi présents. Son père soulevait une banderole avec écrit « CHA » en lettres rouges flamboyantes.

\- C'est génial, plaisanta Harry.

Mais ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit tirèrent un pincement dans le cœur d'Harry. Les Weasley hurlaient le nom de Ron et le visage de Molly était déjà baigné de larmes. Harry se tourna vers Ron _;_ ce dernier avait les oreilles plus rouges que des tomates mais affichait un sourire fier. Harry scruta alors la foule, cherchant les Malfoy des yeux. Il les trouva, stoïques et calmes, du moins en apparence. Narcissa Malfoy triturait le tissu de sa robe nerveusement et quand son fils entra dans son champ de vision, Harry crut qu'elle allait se lever, bondir et ramener son fils vers elle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier toutes ces personnes avec attention. Cassius Corgan s'approchait d'eux et tenait une petite boite dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit en face d'eux, découvrant trois orbes d'un gris olivâtre et dont la surface ressemblait à la glace d'un miroir.

\- _Oculus Sequor._

L'aspect poli des orbes laissa place à une image étrange et brouillée avant de s'élever doucement dans les airs. L'une d'elle vola vers le groupe de Beauxbâtons, la deuxième vers Harry et Natasha et la troisième vers Ron et Malfoy.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Cassius pointa du doigt un écran qu'Harry n'avait pas aperçu. Mais ça ressemblait fortement à ce qui avait été monté lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Ce sont nos yeux.

Cassius Corgan agita la main et l'écran se scinda en trois. Harry eut l'étrange surprise de voir son visage et celui de Natasha sur l'une des parties.

\- Incroyable ! s'extasia Natasha. Et le son marche aussi ?

\- Non. Mais je pense que nous serons capables de voir si vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide. Inutile de le toucher. Une dernière chose… Valet, Potter, Malfoy, venez s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'exécuta, de même que les autres.

\- Vous êtes tous les trois en possession d'objets magiques. Il ne vous est pas permis de les garder avec vous durant les épreuves. Je suis désolé.

Harry capta le regard blessé de Cassius. Il comprit rapidement de quoi il retournait. Très lentement, il retira son bracelet et une sensation de vide caressa son poignet. Puis il le laissa tomber dans la boite. Déborah Valet y déposa une bague où brillait seulement un petit rubis rond. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Malfoy. Harry le vit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou et en sortir une chaîne et un pendentif, serti de trois cercles enlacés dont l'un était noirci. Un collier qui lui sembla beaucoup trop familier. Et la douleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps se rappela à son bon souvenir. Malfoy lui jeta un regard étonné et Harry grimaça.

Cassius referma la boite et formula un sort qui la scella.

\- Je garde cette boite avec moi, vous retrouverez vos objets après l'épreuve. Mettez-vous en place.

Harry vit Malfoy se frotter le cou.

\- Si j'avais su, grogna-t-il.

\- Ouais, répondit Harry laconiquement.

\- Toutes les équipes sont prêtes !? tonna la voix de Verpey.

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers les gradins. Il se permit de faire un petit signe en direction de sa famille tout en cherchant rapidement Regulus des yeux. Mais le cadet des Black n'était pas là.

\- Mettez-vous en position ! L'équipe de Beauxbâtons devant l'entrée bleue, Durmstrang devant l'entrée rouge et Poudlard devant l'entrée jaune !

Natasha le tira vers un panneau en bois qui avait été peint en rouge, à l'entrée de la Forêt.

\- Je déclare officiellement le Tournoi des Six Sorciers ouvert ! Que chaque équipe débute la première épreuve ! Bonne chance !

Avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui arrivait, Natasha s'était mise à courir, de même que les autres élèves.

\- Natasha ! Attends !

\- Dépêche-toi, Harry, sinon les autres vont arriver avant nous !

Harry grogna, il se servit de sa vision périphérique pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne à coté. Ce qui était étrange parce que normalement, il aurait du voir les deux autres équipes courir comme eux.

\- 'CHA ! Stop !

Natasha s'arrêta en pleine course et se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une course… On a une carte, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh, fit-elle, oui c'est vrai. Tu sais lire une carte ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui pendant qu'il dépliait la carte. Quand il vit à quoi elle ressemblait, il se détesta de ne pas avoir pris la boussole.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose ?

\- Strictement rien. On dirait que Charles a fait des gribouillis.

Natasha pouffa.

\- C'est un arbre. Et ça, en rouge… On dirait des fleurs, non ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Natasha avait raison. Le chemin semblait être tracé par des fleurs et finir vers un arbre. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien ne laissait voir des fleurs rouges, la végétation était soit noire, soit verte.

\- Bon, au moins on sait que notre destination est un arbre. Cherchons les fleurs rouges.

Natasha regarda autour d'elle mais arriva à la même constatation qu'Harry : il n'y avait pas de fleurs rouges.

\- C'est peut-être une métaphore ?

Au moment ou elle dit ça, l'œil volant tourna autour d'elle.

\- C'est vraiment étrange ça, tu penses que tout le monde voit ma tête en gros plan ?

\- Oui, alors arrête de faire des grimaces.

Harry lui donna la carte et se pencha au sol.

\- Nous ne sommes plus au printemps et des plantes en fleurs, il n'y en a plus tant que ça.

\- Mais… ? l'encouragea Natasha.

\- Mais tu sais accélérer la floraison des plantes.

Natasha fronça les sourcils. Harry avait la réponse mais il voulait que son amie fasse quelques efforts. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les herbes au sol.

- _Helios !_

Un doux rayon s'échappa de sa baguette et dès qu'il effleura les plantes, celles qui pouvaient fleurir virent leurs bourgeons éclore.

\- Jaune, jaune, mauve, jaune…ROUGE !

Dès que le rayon diffusé par la baguette de Natasha caressait une plante, elle se mettait à fleurir pour reprendre sa forme initiale une fois le sort hors de sa portée. C'était comme tenir une lampe et chercher les cailloux laissés sur le sol. Une fois que Natasha trouva le chemin, elle se remit à courir et Harry la suivit sans attendre, sourire aux lèvres.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Draco passait le pire moment de sa vie. Non seulement il n'avait plus son collier à portée de lèvres, mais en plus de ça il faisait équipe avec la personne la moins intéressante de Poudlard.

Ron Weasley marchait devant lui, tenant fermement la boussole entre ses doigts et pas une seule fois, il ne daigna proposer à Draco de la regarder de plus près. L'avantage dans cette situation dérisoire était que, si Weasmoche se trompait, il pourrait s'en prendre à lui à loisir.

\- Tu sais qu'on s'éloigne du nord ? grinça Draco.

\- La flèche n'indique pas le nord. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que c'est la flèche qu'il faut suivre.

\- Quel raisonnement basique.

\- Estime toi heureux que ton petit cerveau ne soit pas mis à contribution.

\- Je m'estime heureux de voir que ton petit cerveau est satisfait par une épreuve aussi bateau.

Weasley se tourna vivement vers lui et Malfoy voyait très bien qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui jeter de sort. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans cette Forêt.

\- Je t'en prie Weasley, tu étais si bien parti, pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as jeté ton nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Pour t'écraser.

\- On est sensé faire équipe !

\- Et tu y mets tellement de bonne volonté, répondit sardoniquement Draco.

\- Va te faire voir, Malfoy ! Il fallait vraiment que tu joues au con ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester à ta place !?

\- Éclaire moi, la belette : où se trouve ma place exactement ?

\- Auprès des autres lâches que représente ta famille !

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois que je devrais me lancer dans un tournoi. Merci de me rappeler ô combien je suis médiocre face à ta toute puissance. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne changeais pas de disque…

Weasley se détourna de lui et reprit sa marche, allongeant de grands pas pour le distancer. Draco observa la scène avec amusement. Il se rappela de l'article et se dit que le rouquin devait être du genre à avaler toutes les conneries pondues par Skeeter, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que Ronald Weasley était un imbécile et ce n'était pas sa facilité à résoudre quelques énigmes qui le ferait penser le contraire.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt et plus il se demandait lui aussi pourquoi il avait jeté son nom dans la Coupe.

Peut-être que quelque part, il voulait de la reconnaissance ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de se pavaner et de faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues... Et si en plus, il pouvait clouer le bec de Weasley, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Cependant, c'était une attitude qu'il aurait pu avoir bien avant le Tournoi, une attitude qu'il avait déjà, en quelque sorte.

On pouvait bien salir son nom, se moquer de son père, le haïr pour des raisons diverses et variées, Draco n'avait jamais courbé l'échine et ne s'était jamais tu quand on lui cassait un peu trop les pieds. Il n'avait rien à prouver à personne et s'il se sentait obligé de le faire, il le faisait bien généralement. Il s'en sortait avec une réputation d'aristo pédant mais au final, c'était ce qu'il était.

S'il n'y avait pas eu d'élément extérieur, il se serait peut-être contenté de dire que ce Tournoi était stupide. Il aurait même pris un malin plaisir à descendre le rouquin… Avec une chanson, peut-être ? Histoire de faire dégonfler le ballon de baudruche qui lui servait de tête. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Weasley. Que ce dernier gagne ou perde, ça n'allait pas changer sa vie. A présent, il y avait des choses bien plus excitantes que de jeter des sorts mineurs sur ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

A présent, il y avait Potter, et ça le motivait à donner le maximum.

Sa petite diatribe intérieure prit fin quand son nez rencontra le dos de Weasley.

\- Bon sang, stupide gorille, tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes !?

\- Malfoy… La ferme.

Draco allait lui répliquer une phrase bien cinglante avant de comprendre d'où venait le ton mal assuré du Gryffondor. Le blond s'écarta un peu pour voir où ils étaient.

Leur destination finale avait en réalité des airs de cauchemars : ils se trouvaient en face d'un arbre immense dont la particularité était de n'avoir aucune feuille.

Draco tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Tous les autres arbres arboraient encore des feuilles vertes ou tournant doucement vers le orange. Mais celui qu'il avait en face de lui, en plus de posséder un bois noir à l'aspect menaçant, voyait chacune de ses branches nues ployer sous le poids de corbeaux. De beaucoup trop de corbeaux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

\- Je... bredouilla Weasley.

Le blond ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il lui arracha la boussole des mains et commença à faire le tour de l'arbre avec. Il vit les yeux des oiseaux le fixer à mesure qu'il pivoter autour de leur perchoir. Draco constata amèrement que son coéquipier avait raison. La flèche ne cessait de pointer l'arbre.

Il revint à son point de départ et rendit la boussole à l'autre garçon.

\- Là-haut, fit Malfoy.

\- Quoi, « là haut » ? Qu'est ce qu'il… Ah.

Sur la plus haute branche était accrochée une sorte de tube de glace à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un parchemin roulé.

\- C'est sûrement pour le protéger des coups de bec.

Draco sortit sa baguette mais Weasley se mit devant lui.

\- Bouge de là !

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Ne fais pas foirer cette épreuve !

\- Et tu penses que je vais te laisser gérer ça seul ? Tu rêves…

\- Dis-moi au moins ce que tu comptes faire !

Draco poussa un long soupir exagéré.

\- Je vais jeter un _accio_.

Weasley fit un pas sur le coté mais Draco voyait bien que c'était aussi l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il pointa sa baguette sur la cime.

\- _Accio_ tube en verre.

Mais rien ne bougea, si ce n'est un corbeau qui décida de se lisser les plumes juste à coté.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas nommé le parchemin ?

\- Je t'en prie, Weasley, fais donc.

Le roux grogna mais copia le geste de Draco.

\- _Accio parchemin_!

Sans résultat.

\- Bien, nous sommes fixés sur un point… Le sort « _accio_ » ne fonctionne pas.

Draco étudia l'arbre et les corbeaux.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il faut qu'on grimpe ! s'égosilla Ron.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Tous ces corbeaux, ça doit bien signifier quelque chose...

\- Oui, que c'est le seul foutu arbre sur lequel ils peuvent faire de grandes réunions de famille !

Draco ignora le commentaire du rouquin. Il s'approcha de l'arbre sous le regard avide des oiseaux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence s'ils sont là. _Wingardium leviosa !_

Le tube de verre se mit à légèrement flotter mais se heurta à l'attache qui le retenait à l'arbre.

\- _Diffindo !_ lança Weasley.

Draco dut avouer que c'était bien pensé mais le sort s'avéra inefficace face à la corde.

\- _Diffindo !_ répéta le garçon mais au lieu de viser la corde, il visa l'arbre.

A la place de couper une branche, le sort percuta l'arbre, le faisant presque trembler sur lui-même. L'effet malheureux qui se produisit les fit glapir d'horreur : absolument tous les corbeaux croassèrent de concert avant de battre furieusement des ailes.

\- Bon sang, non !

Les animaux ailés foncèrent droit sur eux et Draco jeta un _protego._ Une dizaine d'oiseaux percuta sa barrière avant de s'envoler de nouveau.

\- _Ventum_!

Tout en jetant son sort, Weasley avait fait un mouvement ample de son bras. La bourrasque de vent emporta tous les corbeaux qui s'envolèrent en croassant de colère, laissant l'arbre totalement sans protection.

Draco en avait le souffle court. Il fixait l'if qui avait l'air encore plus menaçant à présent.

\- Bien, petit génie, dit-il, la vue est dégagée…

Mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

\- Reste planté ici, Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Attends, Weasley…

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard alors Draco croisa les bras.

\- Fais comme bon te semble.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de grimper à l'arbre.

\- PUTAIN !

Draco sursauta en l'entendant jurer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose m'a piqué…

\- Weasley…

Le Serpentard s'approcha du tronc, baguette en main.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je…

Il vit le corps de Weasley tanguer et partir en arrière, prêt à retomber au sol. Mais au lieu de s'écraser, il se mit à flotter.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Je ne fais rien !

\- Vraiment ? Alors… Pourquoi je vole ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Mais maintenant que tu es là haut, essaie d'aller dans la direction de l'arbre !

Weasley se mit à faire des moulinets avec ses bras et battit des pieds, il s'accrocha à une des branches et entreprit de se retenir comme ça. En bas, Draco le suivait du regard lorsque ses yeux captèrent du mouvement un peu plus en bas. Il y avait un trou dans le tronc d'arbre, un trou d'où sortait un léger bourdonnement. Il chercha vivement des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à combler ce trou rapidement.

\- J'y suis presque ! fit Ron.

Ses doigts caressaient le tube et commencèrent à le dévisser.

\- _Wingardium leviosa !_

De sa baguette, il souleva une grosse pierre mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination, l'essaim s'envoler déjà.

\- WEASLEY ! CE SONT DES BILLYWIGS !

Le Gryffondor regarda en dessous de lui pour voir une myriade d'insectes s'envoler vers lui. Par réflexe ou par peur, il lâcha l'arbre et continua à s'envoler mais les insectes étaient plus rapides et foncèrent dans sa direction.

\- INCENDIO ! cria Malfoy.

Les flammes léchèrent une partie de la nuée et Draco vit avec horreur le papier que Weasley avait été sur le point d'attraper tomber dans le reste des flammes.

\- Le parchemin, gémit le roux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus que ça : quelques uns des insectes avaient atteint son pied.

\- Aïe ! I _ncendio_ ! Ils me piquent !

Ça, Draco le voyait très bien et il voyait aussi que Weasley s'éloignait de l'arbre et montait encore plus haut.

C'était ça que les corbeaux convoitaient : ces insectes. Faire fuir les oiseaux avait été l'idée la plus stupide ! Draco ne savait pas combien de fois Ron avait été piqué mais s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, le rouquin était bon pour vivre avec des boulets aux pieds toute sa vie.

\- _Cordela !_

Une épaisse corde tomba à ses pieds et Draco s'empressa de la faire léviter en direction de son camarade.

\- Attrape !

Il vit le garçon se débattre avec les insectes avant d'attraper la corde et de se l'attacher autour de la taille. Draco fit redescendre la corde en vitesse pour que Weasley touche le sol.

\- Malfoy…

\- Pas le temps !

L'essaim avait décidé de reprendre sa chasse et redescendait dans un bourdonnement délirant. Draco tira la corde, emportant Weasley qui lançait des incendio à tout va à sa suite .

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Oh, oh ! On dirait que les premiers sont en train de devenir les derniers… L'équipe de Poudlard vient malheureusement de perdre son parchemin dans les flammes. Ils vont de malchance en malchance !

Il y eut des bruits désapprobateurs dans les gradins mais Verpey agita ses bras.

\- En revanche, les élèves de Beauxbâtons ont réussi à calmer la horde Souira avec un peu de musique. Ils sont d'une beauté incroyable lorsqu'ils sont calmes !

A travers l'écran, le public pouvait voir un troupeau de bêtes aussi grands que des chevaux et dont la tête ressemblait plus à celle d'une tortue trotter derrière une des filles de l'école française. Cette dernière avait une flûte aux lèvres tandis que l'autre lisait attentivement le parchemin qu'elles avaient réussi à récupérer.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, venant uniquement des élèves de Beauxbâtons.

\- Qu'en est-il de nos chers amis de Durmstrang !? On dirait qu'ils viennent enfin d'arriver à destination. Souhaitons leur bonne chance !

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry et Natasha examinèrent l'arbre devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Tout autour de celui-ci avait éclos des tas de petites fleurs rouges. Il suffisait qu'ils lèvent les yeux pour voir le tube avec le parchemin.

\- Je suppose que c'est un piège ? fit Natasha.

\- Je pense que oui. On peut oublier les sorts d'attraction et de lévitation sur l'objet… En revanche...

Natasha lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais mit ses poings derrière son dos.

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Je grimpe ! scanda Natasha qui levait ses doigts en forme de ciseaux.

\- Parfait..., grogna Harry.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Natasha et pensa « _levicorpus_ ». Cette dernière s'envola doucement à travers les branches. Il essaya de faire attention à la façon dont il conduisait le corps de sa meilleure amie quand il fut pris d'un hoquet.

\- Harry !

Harry secoua la tête et pouffa.

\- Désolé…

\- Laisse-moi ici, je vais grimper le reste.

\- Non, ça ira plus vite si je... Pfff….

Natasha ne l'écouta pas et commença à monter dans l'arbre pour raccourcir la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et le parchemin. Harry trouva tout d'un coup la situation très comique et n'arriva pas à contenir son rire.

\- Hahaha…Oh bon sang, Cha, si tu te voyais !

\- Oh la ferme ! Hey, je l'ai… Je.. Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire !

Harry et Natasha virent le tube se mettre à bouger et grimper sur une blanche plus haute. D'abord perplexe, le rire d'Harry redoubla immédiatement.

\- Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Oh, oh… Si ohoh… Ce truc bouge tout seul !

Harry s'appuya contre l'arbre et essuya ses yeux. Mais impossible de cesser de rire.

\- Harry, c'est… Le tube est en train de s'ouvrir ! Oh, la sale bestiole !

Le brun essaya de se concentrer sur Natasha et sur le tube. Puis quelque chose sembla lui apparaître : une créature qui fixait Natasha de ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Cha… C'est… Hahaha… Un.. Hahahah. C'est ohoh... Je…

De la salive lui coula aux bords des lèvres et il s'essuya avec sa manche puis se remit à rire. Il en avait mal aux côtes mais essayait aussi de prévenir Natasha qu'elle était face à un Demiguise. Seulement, le mot ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche.

\- Harry… Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Demi… Hihihihihihi.

Natasha ignora son ami et reporta toute sa concentration sur le tube pour le voir en train de s'ouvrir. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le parchemin en sortir. La jeune fille se jeta presque dans le vide pour attraper le papier qui s'envola un peu plus haut. Elle piétina les branches qu'elle avait sous le pied et s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put. Contrairement à Harry, elle ne voyait pas le Demiguise mais avait compris que le parchemin ne volait pas tout seul. Elle sortit sa baguette.

\- Stupéfix !

La créature sursauta mais l'attaque eut l'air de ne lui faire aucun effet, si ce n'était de l'effrayer.

Harry continuait de rire. De trop rire. Il voulait dire à Natasha qu'il fallait l'amadouer mais de sa gorge ne sortait que des hoquets incontrôlables.

\- Harry ! Il mange le parchemin !

A ce stade, le brun ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il s'écroula au sol. Il avait mal partout. Sa nuque, ses côtes, son ventre. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais y parvenait difficilement. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Les larmes embuaient sa vue et il continuait de rire. Rire qui se transformait en gargouillis. Il se força à sortir sa baguette et griffa le sol pour s'éloigner de l'arbre.

Natasha, qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer le morceau grignoté de parchemin, baissa les yeux pour voir Harry au sol.

\- Harry !

\- RESTE ! parvint-il à hurler.

Natasha se figea. Le Demiguise en profita pour monter encore plus, tout en continuant à mâchouiller la feuille.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos et se redressa du mieux qu'il put, il remonta le bas de son pantalon pour découvrir ce qu'il suspectait. Mais son fou rire le prit plus violemment encore. Il sentit les petites lianes continuer à grimper le long de sa peau.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Lily Potter avait les mains sur sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi il rigole, maman ?

Charles pouffait aussi en voyant son frère rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait en premier lieu, Severus les avait rapidement éclairés.

\- Ce sont des _lianes hilares._ Les Demiguise choisissent toujours des endroits particuliers pour se cacher.

\- Mais il va s'étouffer !

James serrait si fort la balustrade que ses mains en étaient devenues blanches.

\- Allez, mon grand…

Sur l'écran, ils virent Harry se débattre, agiter les pieds. Au même moment, en bas, Malfoy et Weasley sortaient de la Forêt comme des animaux traqués. Il y eut des huées qui ne durèrent pas, parce que tout le monde visait l'écran.

Les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient déjà sorties depuis longtemps.

\- Vas-y, Harry… Tu peux le faire, murmura Sirius.

En bas, Madame Pomfresh se ruait sur Ron Weasley. Elle tenta aussi d'attirer Draco Malfoy dans la tente mais ce dernier faisait comme les autres. Il regardait le dernier écran encore en mouvement.

Potter avait le visage ravagé de larmes et se mordait si fort la lèvre qu'il était persuadé qu'elle serait en sang après ça. Mais des flammes commencèrent à l'entourer. Et tout le monde le vit se dégager et détaler sur les fesses. Une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre et même Draco se sentit bêtement soulagé. Il ne lui était rien arrivé mais Potter avait eu l'air d'être en plus mauvaise condition. Et il était presque sûr que ce dernier venait de faire de la magie sans baguette.

 **OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Harry se releva sur ses pieds et sauta sur place, se débarrassant des derniers morceaux de racines. Il frotta ses chevilles. La sueur perlait le long de son front et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière dans un geste de nervosité évidente.

\- Harry… Ça va ?

\- Mieux, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Il leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas bougé et le Demiguise, qui gardait le parchemin en bouche, les fixait tour à tour.

\- Cherche un fruit et échange-le, 'Cha .

\- Un fruit… D'accord.

Elle bougea, s'enfonça entre les feuilles de l'arbre sous le regard curieux de la créature magique, et revint avec une petite noix verte.

\- Est-ce que ça fera l'affaire !?

Harry acquiesça. Il la vit tendre la main en direction de l'animal et ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, laissant flotter le feuillet à demi dévoré. Harry courut pour le rattraper et s'éloigner rapidement de l'arbre.

\- D'accord, et maintenant je fais quoi avec ça ? glapit son amie.

Il releva les yeux vers elle pour voir que le Demiguise s'était agrippé à elle et mangeait son fruit tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Harry rigola, naturellement cette fois.

\- Tu l'adoptes ?

\- Haha, très drôle ! Fais-moi descendre.

Harry agita sa baguette et dirigea le corps flottant de Natasha vers lui. La créature invisible paniqua et sauta pour retourner sur son arbre. Le brun ouvrit les bras et son amie tomba contre lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé !?

\- Je me suis fait attaquer par des lianes.

\- … Okay ?

\- Sortons d'ici.

Natasha éclata de rire et attrapa le bras d'Harry.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour** **aujourd'hui** **! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première épreuve. On commence doucement je l'avoue huhu ! A lundi prochain !**


	38. F pour Famille

**Je suis en retard comme les stars !**

 **Bonjour Décembre en dent de scie.**

 **Ce chapitre est le (plus ou moins) dernier chapitre avant Janvier. Voilà c'est dit.**

 **Oh et c'est corrigé par Titou Douh les agneaux ! Souhaitez lui donc de bonne fête u_u. Siouplais.**

 **May :** Une épreuve dans une épreuve donc pour ces charmants bambins qui boitent comme des canards XD ! Je prends la chance mais j'ai ce qu'il faut en inspiration huhu ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest :** ^^

 **Aussidagility :** Haha parfait alors ! J'espère qu'ils étaient mignons XD !

 **Ewi :** On sait qui est le plus fort u_u et c'est pas Dumbledore !

Voilà, voilà les agneaux ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce « presque » ultime chapitre de fin d'année !

Gros Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture !

.

.

 **« F » POUR FAMILLE**

 _«_ _No one knows what its like_ _  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger »_

 _Behind blue eyes. Limp Bizkit_

 _._

 _._

\- Buvez ça !

Harry fit la grimace mais avala la potion que lui tendait Pomfresh puis il s'écroula dans le lit monté dans la tente. Natasha était assise à coté de lui et riait doucement.

\- On n'est pas les plus chanceux mais pas les plus malchanceux non plus.

Elle pointa du doigt Ron qui flottait encore et restait au sol uniquement parce que ses pieds étaient retenus par deux poids. A coté de lui, Malfoy affichait un sourire moqueur. Harry préféra ne faire aucun commentaire.

\- Bien, les enfants, sortez. Le jury va vous donner vos notes !

Harry descendit de son lit et s'exécuta. Dehors, Malfoy se positionna à coté de lui.

\- De la magie sans baguette..., murmura-t-il. Vous êtes d'un autre niveau.

\- Pas suffisant pour obtenir un parchemin en bon état...

\- Mais suffisant pour obtenir un parchemin tout court.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous…

\- Quelle épreuve ! l'interrompit la voix de Verpey portée par un _sonorus._ On en a eu plein les yeux, n'est-ce pas !?

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata.

\- Le jury va maintenant donner leurs notes aux groupes ! Commençons par Beauxbâtons !

Le vote fut unanime du coté des trois directrices : c'était un dix pour le jury.

\- Un dix ! La meilleure note dès la première épreuve ! Beauxbâtons est en tête. Qu'en est-il de Poudlard ?! Rappelons-le, ils n'ont pas ramené leur parchemin et ont eu quelques désagréments !

McGonagall secoua doucement la tête mais offrit un trois. Madame Maxime et la directrice Antera furent plus clémentes et se mirent d'accord sur un cinq.

\- Et bien, ça s'annonce plutôt mal !

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy puis se pencha vers Ron dont le visage était livide. Natasha tira sa manche, le forçant à se concentrer sur leurs notes.

McGonagall leur donna un sept, Madame Maxime un six et Antera leur donna elle aussi un six. Harry était déçu, mais c'était une bonne déception. Il n'avait pas réussi cette épreuve haut la main et une partie de lui était satisfaite de ça.

\- Je vais à présent laisser la parole à Monsieur Corgan qui va vous parler de la prochaine épreuve !

Cassius Corgan prit place sur l'estrade où se tenait Verpey. Il toussa légèrement et posa un regard sérieux sur les trois groupes.

\- Cette première épreuve vous a donné le ton concernant ce Tournoi et vous assure que ça ne sera pas moins difficile les prochaines. La seconde épreuve aura lieu en Février, ce qui vous laisse deux mois pour décrypter le parchemin qui vous donne un gros indice sur la suite des événements.

Une plainte se fit entendre à coté d'Harry et il sut qu'elle venait de la bouche de Ron.

\- En attendant, essayez de vous défendre en profitant des fêtes de Noël !

\- Se détendre, enchaîna Natasha, on a juste une moitié d'indice !

Mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer : il voyait déjà sa famille descendre les gradins pour courir vers lui, Charles en tête.

\- Si vous voulez discuter avec votre famille, veuillez retourner dans la tente, fit Cassius Corgan.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry serrait encore son frère contre lui-même à l'intérieur de la tente.

\- Harry, tu m'étouffes !

\- Papa, tu m'étouffes.

Ça, c'était la voix de Natasha. Sa mère était en larmes et tapotait le dos de son mari qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa fille. Harry, lui, se décida à libérer son frère pour être pris dans une étreinte par ses parents.

\- C'était affreux, fit sa mère. Affreux !

\- Mais tu as été brillant, fils ! s'extasia son père.

Le brun avait le même sourire bêta que son père.

\- Mais notre indice ne va nous servir à rien.

\- Ne pense pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution !

Sa mère se pencha vers lui.

\- Sirius était terrorisé, fit-elle en riant. Évidement, lui et Severus te soutenaient.

Harry se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. De toue façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre parce que les Malfoy se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- James, Lily, fit la voix de Lucius.

\- Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa !

Sa mère serra les mains de Narcissa Malfoy et la salua avec un grand sourire et Harry dut avouer que l'image était plus que troublante. Il se tourna rapidement vers Draco, encore assis sur un lit pour capter le même regard d'incompréhension.

\- Comme ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir !

\- C'est vrai que nous nous sommes à peine croisés durant la Coupe du Monde.

\- Il faut dire que votre écrasante popularité vous rend inapprochable, grinça Lucius mais sans animosité.

\- Certes, mais nous voilà en terrain neutre ! Vous devez être tellement fiers de Draco.

\- Et vous d'Harry, ajouta Narcissa.

La femme s'approcha de lui et fit une chose qui dérouta totalement Harry : elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tellement doux et naturel que s'en fut douloureux.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, Harry. Comme tu as grandi...

Elle retira sa main et reprit une posture plus droite, plus digne. Harry la fixa sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était comme si, en un seul geste, Narcissa Malfoy avait balayé tout ce que les Malfoy avaient représenté pour lui. Comme si elle venait d'effacer un pan entier de sa réalité et de le faire atterrir dans le vrai monde. Était-ce réellement cette femme qu'il avait insulté un jour sur le chemin de Traverse ?

\- Hum..., bredouilla Harry.

Soudain, toute la fatigue de l'épreuve s'abattit sur lui. Il se frotta le front et leva de nouveau les yeux vers ses parents.

\- Vous êtes chez tante Pétunia ?

\- En fait, nous avons loué un petit appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Comme ça, pour le Nouvel An, ça sera plus facile, chuchota sa mère.

\- Et si tu y viens pendant les week-ends, on pourra boire une bièraubeurre ensemble.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit à cette nouvelle.

\- Mais vous savez que Skeeter est sûrement dans les parages ?

Son père haussa les épaules.

\- Skeeter est une sale fouille-misère, dit-il assez fort.

Harry vit un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord.

Puis il retourna vers son fils. Narcissa lui offrit un petit sourire auquel répondit vivement Harry.

\- Il se fait tard, fit sa mère. Nous sommes autorisés à te voir après chaque épreuve. C'est un peu compliqué mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Mais tu vas pouvoir nous voir beaucoup si tu participes aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard ! tonna Charles. C'est vachement mieux comme ça !

Harry caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

\- On va y aller trésor, prends soin de toi.

Harry et Natasha raccompagnèrent leurs familles hors de la tente. Quasiment tous les gradins étaient vides à présent et sur l'estrade ne restaient que Cassius, Verpey et… Chester.

\- Ha, Harry, Malfoy et... Où est la jeune Valet ? fit Cassius.

\- Sûrement encore dans la tente, je vais la chercher, dit Verpey.

Harry monta sur l'estrade, impatient de récupérer ce qui était à lui. Malfoy monta à sa suite et Cassius ouvrit la boite qu'il avait tenue contre lui.

\- Tiens, Harry.

Cassius lui tendit son bracelet.

\- Merci.

Il le remit rapidement à son poignet gauche et souffla, presque soulagé de le retrouve, sans capter le regard que lui lança l'auror Chester.

Cassius sortit le collier de Malfoy.

\- C'est un très joli collier, fit William Chester.

Draco récupéra son bijou et observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Oui, c'est un cadeau.

\- De qui, si je peux me permettre ?

\- D'un ami de la famille, répondit Lucius Malfoy à la place de son fils. Viens, Draco.

Draco observa son père, puis l'homme au regard sombre et enfin Harry qui fixait Lucius, puis descendit sans demander son reste. Harry sentait une atmosphère pesante et décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Où est Syracuse ?

L'auror Chester revint très vite à lui.

\- Sûrement en train de se promener. En parlant de ça, il serait prudent que toi et tes amis diminuiez vos petites escapades nocturnes.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi à cheval sur les règles, s'amusa son père. Si tu penses que Sirius ne les a pas à l'œil, tu te trompes...

\- Et peut-être que Sirius est fatigué de jongler entre ses cours le jour et la protection de son neveu la nuit ?

Harry fronça les sourcils mais sa mère pouffa.

\- Écoute-le, on dirait un vrai papa poule !

William grogna.

\- Encore une fois, mon cher ami, personne ne te prends au sérieux. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry risque quoi que ce soit ici, fit Cassius.

\- Entre ce que vous croyez et la réalité, il y a un gouffre.

William Chester ramena ses yeux sur Harry.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Je le serai, répondit Harry sur un ton brusque.

Mais l'auror ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta l'estrade.

\- Espérons qu'il soit de meilleure humeur au Nouvel An.

Sa mère posa un baiser sur son front et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, mon ange.

Son père l'étreignit et mis un peu plus de désordre encore dans ses mèches.

\- On se revoit en Décembre !

\- Salut, Harry, fit son petit frère.

Harry le serra une dernière fois et salua les parents de Natasha avant de reprendre la direction du bateau avec son amie.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.

\- **« Les mystères du »… « au cœur profond »… « l'or qui devra être »** Ça ne veut rien dire...

\- Bien sûr que ça ne veut rien dire sans le reste du texte !

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir !

\- Vous n'allez pas vous prendre la tête ! C'est mieux que rien _;_ les pauvres, ceux de Poudlard... Si vous les aviez vus revenir ! On aurait dit des oiseaux pris aux pièges...

Harry écouta les récriminations de son groupe d'une oreille distraite. Il sentait la fatigue alourdir un peu plus ses paupières. Un coup d'œil à Natasha et il vit la même chose chez elle : elle piquait littéralement du nez. Il décida d'abréger leur souffrance en se levant et en récupérant le parchemin.

\- On verra ça demain, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Ou tu peux nous le laisser pour qu'on trouve la solution.

\- Ne sois pas bête Ygor, c'est à eux de trouver tous seuls !

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, bailla Natasha. Moi je vais me coucher.

Harry la suivit sans demander son reste, de même que Dimitri. Une fois dans la petite chambre des deux garçons, Natasha se laissa tomber dans un des lits et laissa l'autre aux deux bruns.

\- Sérieusement, fit Dimitri.

Il agita sa baguette et agrandit le lit. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et s'écroula à son tour. Dimitri s'allongea à ses cotés et éteignit la lumière.

\- Est-ce que c'était aussi fatiguant, la première fois ?

\- Peut-être, murmura Harry, mais je devais être trop sur les nerfs pour m'en rendre compte. Comment c'était… De l'extérieur ?

\- Affreux. J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étouffais, j'étais à deux doigts de hurler aux professeurs d'aller te sauver.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Au final, tu ne sais rien sur les futures épreuves.

\- C'est exact, je vais avancer à l'aveugle. De cette façon, je serai encore plus sur mes gardes.

\- Harry. Fais attention.

\- C'est fou le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase ces derniers jours...

Peut-être que Dimitri lui répondit quelque chose mais Harry avait sombré dans le sommeil.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il n'y avait pas eu de fête à proprement parler : les Serpentard avaient passé une grosse partie de la soirée à se moquer allègrement de Ron Weasley. Draco, lui, n'avait pas participé à ce lynchage en règle parce que malgré l'imbécillité du rouquin, il était sans indice pour la prochaine épreuve. Et c'était la seule chose qui l'importait.

\- Tu pourrais te rendre dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et voler le parchemin des filles, proposa Zabini.

\- Ou soudoyer un professeur pour avoir un indice, fit remarquer l'un des jumeaux.

Draco qui était allongé au sol se redressa sur les coudes. Sa chambre, malgré l'heure tardive, abritait encore quelques squatteurs.

\- Si c'est une épreuve qui demande un sort particulier, je suis du même avis que Zabini, intervint Daphné.

Cette dernière était assise sur le lit de Blaise et avait ramené ses jambes sous son menton.

\- Ce qui est rassurant, c'est de savoir que Durmstrang n'est pas mieux loti, fit Pansy.

\- Ce qui m'aiderait beaucoup, c'est que toutes les personnes dont ce n'est pas la chambre retournent dans la leur, que je puisse dormir en paix et réfléchir à comment je vais me sortir de cette merde plus tard !

Le ton polaire de Malfoy entra par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre.

\- On essaie de t'aider.

\- Vous le ferez bien mieux en vous tirant d'ici.

Daphné quitta le lit pour se pencher vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Monsieur Malfoy est épuisé, laissons le champion savourer sa nuit de perdant.

\- Faites donc ça…

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de saluer le reste des nuisances et retourna dans sa propre couche puis écrasa son oreiller sur son visage. Une fois que sa chambre fut remplie uniquement de Blaise et Théo, il parvint à souffler.

\- A moins d'une intervention divine, tu es bien dans la mouise.

\- Quel commentaire constructif, Blaise.

Le noir ne répondit rien, il fit souffler les bougies et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Seul Théo n'avait pas fait part de ses pensées et Draco l'en remerciait pour ça.

Cette nuit-là, il eut cependant du mal à trouver le sommeil. Malgré la fatigue et la frustration, une partie de lui regrettait sa participation et une autre s'époumonait à vouloir faire exactement ce que Blaise proposait : voler le parchemin aux filles de Beauxbâtons. Ou au moins, y jeter un coup d'œil. Ou alors, si Skeeter était vraiment une animagus, il pouvait bien échanger une interview choc en échange de ses prouesses. Il se dégoûta de lui-même à l'instant même où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais apparemment, Skeeter n'était pas prêt à le lâcher.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il la trouva le lendemain faisant le pied de grue dans le parc tandis qu'il se rendait à son cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Bonjour, Draco Malfoy.

\- Oh, intéressant, vous avez réussi à ne pas écorcher mon nom. Il faut croire que vous êtes meilleure locutrice qu'écrivaine.

Le sourire vicieux que Skeeter lui offrit, le rendit tout de suite plus enclin à passer du temps avec elle. Si elle pouvait déverser son venin, il en était lui aussi tout à fait capable.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me dises quelques mots sur la première épreuve, ton ressenti et comment toi et ton camarade comptez vous en sortir pour la prochaine fois.

Draco réajusta sa sacoche sur son épaule et afficha un immense sourire.

\- C'est très simple : je vais attendre que vous mettiez votre nez partout, que vous l'écrivez dans un anglais plus ou moins correcte et j'aurai toutes les réponses à mes questions.

Il entendit le ricanement des Serpentard derrière lui et se dit alors que cette journée commençait bien.

\- Je vois, je vois. Tu n'es pas très coopératif. Si je faisais plutôt mention de ta drôle d'alliance avec Harry Potter ?

Draco sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Cette femme ne reculait devant rien pour être énervante.

\- Ah, oui : Potter et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, le saviez-vous ? Je vous en fais part maintenant, cela fait des années que nous complotons pour mettre en place ce Tournoi et montrer à quel point nous sommes doués pour échouer. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander son avis ? Potter, hey, POTTER !

Draco, qui venait de remarquer que les élèves de Durmstrang étaient sortis du bateau, n'hésita pas à lui faire de grands signes. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais avança tout de même dans leur direction. Draco avait à présent conscience qu'en plus des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, les élèves de Durmstrang étaient spectateurs de cette petite entrevue.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le sourire de Draco se fit plus grand encore.

\- Cette chère Madame Skeeter veut absolument savoir ce qui nous lie. Je me disais que tu pourrais l'éclairer.

Il vit d'abord Skeeter devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure puis le regard sombre de Potter. Il espérait réellement que ce dernier comprendrait la plaisanterie.

\- Bien, fit Harry, je suis venu ici pour vivre quelque chose de formidable et je me retrouve à devoir justifier mes fréquentations. Voilà ce que vous pouvez écrire ou ne pas écrire, ça m'est égal : les parents de Draco Malfoy m'ont protégé quand j'étais enfant au moment où mes parents se battaient durant une guerre. Dont je sais peu de choses. De ce fait, mes parents sont extrêmement reconnaissants envers la famille Malfoy. En dehors de ça… Je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

Il laissa son regard se promener autant sur les élèves de Poudlard que sur Skeeter avant de leur tourner le dos.

Draco Malfoy comprit alors ce que Potter venait de faire : il n'avait pas parlé pour Skeeter. Il avait parlé pour Draco. Il avait parlé pour que les autres cessent de penser qu'il était un mouton noir. Il avait parlé pour qu'on cesse de supposer que sa famille n'avait jamais été claire sur ses intentions.

Potter avait parlé juste pour faire comprendre qu'il se fichait bien de ce que pensaient les autres.

\- Quelle éloquence ! ajouta Zabini. Vous nous faites perdre du temps sur nos cours, Miss Skeeter. Je me demande ce que Monsieur Corgan penserait de si peu de professionnalisme...

La vieille peau passa du rouge au blanc mais aucun élève ne lui laissa en placer une. Ils se détournèrent d'elle et rejoignirent la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- Quels nerfs, ce Potter ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Nott. Tes parents l'ont protégé ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois. Ma cousine m'a montré une photo de moi et lui, bébés. Mais ils sont partis en Russie et je ne l'ai plus revu avant la Coupe du Monde.

\- Mais si tes parents étaient du bon coté, comment tu expliques que ton père soit…

Draco se tourna vers Pansy et lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

\- Que quoi ? Qu'il soit tombé bien bas ? Ou alors vous trouvez que ce n'est pas assez ? Vous auriez aimé qu'il se retrouve en prison ? Comme le père de Nott, ou le tien, Parkinson ? Ou encore les parent de Crabe et Goyle ?

Pansy et les deux garçons devinrent livides.

\- Je ne vais pas payer pour les choix de mes parents et vous non plus. Ayez un peu de fierté ! Si vos parents sont en prison, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'intelligence d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon père l'a fait, il a perdu au change. Vous, au moins, vous savez où sont vos parents. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore un grand-père qui hait ma famille en liberté ! J'ai encore une tante qui attend sûrement le bon moment pour me voir mort ! Mais en effet, je reste mieux loti.

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste, Pansy !? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse de leur part. Draco sentait que s'il restait là, il allait faire quelque chose de vraiment impardonnable. Alors il fit demi-tour et retourna au château.

\- Malfoy !

Mais il n'écouta pas. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on le mettait de coté pour des choix qu'il n'avait pas faits. Il pouvait être imbu de lui-même, il pouvait être égocentrique et détestable à certains moments mais il n'avait jamais rien reproché aux Serpentard. Il ne pipait mot quand certains d'entre eux pouvaient avoir des propos déplacés envers les nés-moldus ou les sangs de bourbe. Insultes qu'il trouvait, en passant, profondément stupides. S'il était vraiment sincère, il aurait pu à plusieurs reprises leur faire fermer leurs bouches à tous. Mais il aimait cette maison. Il s'y sentait à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux autres élèves de le détester ou d'envier sa position : son père avait fait un choix et avait permis que sa famille rester ensemble.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco, qui était revenu au niveau du donjon, se figea.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours avec Hagrid ?

Draco se tourna lentement vers Severus Rogue.

\- Je devrais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y être.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je retire vingt points à Serpentard.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, en effet.

\- Parfait. Vu que vous avez du temps à perdre, pourquoi ne pas venir m'aider ?

Draco ne protesta pas. Il trouvait que passer du temps avec son professeur de potions était bien mieux que de rester enfermer dans sa chambre à se triturer les méninges pour rien.

Severus Rogue l'entraîna dans la réserve et laissa la porte ouverte en la calant. Draco mettait rarement les pieds dans la réserve. Il savait que certaines heures de colle s'effectuaient ici à ranger des choses immondes, et il avait l'art et la manière d'éviter ce genre de désagrément.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Son professeur commença à empiler plusieurs boites les unes sur les autres avant de les tendre à Draco pour qu'il les porte.

\- Vous n'allez pas me poser de questions ?

\- Êtes-vous enclin à me donner des réponses ?

Rogue s'empara de plusieurs fioles et les glissa dans une sacoche puis fit signe à Draco de faire demi-tour. Ils sortirent de la réserve mais au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de classe, ils allèrent vers les quartiers du professeur.

Draco n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il était sûr que presque aucun élève n'y était entré. La pièce était modeste : un bureau, un petit salon et un feu de cheminée sur lequel reposait un chaudron.

\- Vous pouvez poser ça ici.

Severus pointa le bureau et Draco s'empressa d'y poser les boites _;_ il remarqua alors un petit cadre photo. Il crut reconnaître un garçon aux cheveux en bataille, avec des lunettes, une femme aux cheveux de feu dont les yeux étaient d'un vert perçant, un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup au professeur Black, un autre à Regulus... Il y avait aussi Corgan et il était presque sûr que celui à l'air renfrogné juste à coté était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à la fin de l'épreuve, celui qui lui avait posé des questions sur son collier. Il y avait aussi deux autres personnes, une femme et un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Vous… Ce sont les Potter. Et le professeur Black. Vous les connaissez tous ?

Draco se tourna vers son professeur qui jetait à présent le contenu de toutes les fioles dans le chaudron.

\- J'ai fait ma scolarité avec eux, il est parfaitement normal que je les connaisse.

\- Mais vous étiez amis ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Nous le sommes toujours.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais alors… Pendant la guerre…

\- C'est une histoire qui ne devrait pas vous tracasser.

\- Au contraire ! répliqua Draco prestement.

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil. Draco détestait cette façon de faire. Son père le faisait aussi. Il savait qu'il le faisait lui-même mais chez son professeur, ça avait quelque chose de méprisant. Comme si hausser le ton en face de lui était la dernière chose à faire.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, reprit Malfoy avec un ton sec, vous êtes responsable d'une maison dont les familles étaient les ennemis de vos amis !

A présent, Draco bouillonnait de colère. Severus Rogue cessa de jeter quoique ce soit dans son chaudron et fit le tour de son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'asseoir !

Mais une chaise vint frapper contre ses jambes et il tomba sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse de thé apparaissait devant lui tandis que son professeur prenait place en face.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi !

\- Je n'oserais pas, répondit placidement Rogue. Voyez-vous, il y a longtemps de cela, votre père était aussi un ami. Un ami avec les mêmes ambitions que beaucoup d'autres Serpentard, qui n'avaient cela dit strictement aucun rapport avec les idées de Salazar lui-même. Mais le temps a ce don farfelu de modifier l'histoire comme bon lui semble.

\- Surtout quand il n'y a pas d'histoire du tout…

Severus Rogue se pencha sur son bureau et fixa Malfoy avec sévérité.

\- Effectivement. J'ai cette impression bizarre que votre père passe sous silence beaucoup de choses de son passé. Et n'importe qui de sensé se trouvant dans la même position que lui ferait la même chose envers son fils. Par chance, Malfoy, je ne suis pas votre père et je ne suis pas un ami de votre père. La raison pour laquelle tant d'élèves vous sont antipathiques réside dans le fait que Lucius Malfoy s'en est sorti haut la main, alors que ses idées étaient similaires à celles des pauvres bougres qui croupissent en prison.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous… Vous mentez.

Le sourire presque carnassier de Severus Rogue se fit plus grand. Draco comprit que ce dernier n'avait peut-être aucun intérêt à le brosser dans le sens du poil. Ni même à adoucir ses propos. Mais le sourire du professeur s'effaça tout aussi vite devant le visage livide de Draco.

\- Lucius était un chasseur de tête. Il méritait sûrement la prison plus que les autres.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de preuves !

\- De preuves ? Est-ce que Pansy Parkinson a besoin de preuve pour le savoir ? Sa mère était un témoin direct de ce que le monde sorcier devenait en Angleterre. Est-ce que Théodore Nott a besoin de preuves quand il sait pourquoi sa mère est tombée malade et que cette guerre a failli faire de lui un orphelin ? Le fait que vous ne soyez pas responsable des actes de votre père ne signifie pas que ses actes n'ont pas été commis. Tous les élèves dont la famille porte le poids de cet échec le savent. Il est dommage que vous, monsieur Malfoy, soyez encore dans le flou.

Draco fusilla son professeur du regard mais l'homme se fichait des sentiments de honte et de fureur qui se battaient en lui. Et pourtant, Draco voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir tout ce que son père cachait.

\- Vous l'étiez aussi ? Vous étiez un Serpentard, vous en faisiez partie ?

Rogue s'adossa convenablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts.

\- J'aurais du en faire partie. J'avais en tête l'idée que le monde sorcier serait bien meilleur si on ne se mêlait pas aux moldus. J'avais des raisons suffisantes pour penser que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde et que les moldus ne méritaient rien d'autres que du mépris. Lucius est arrivé à une période de ma vie où j'en voulais à tout le monde et j'ai cru que je vivrais une vie meilleure. L'étendue de ma bêtise était bien plus grande que l'univers lui-même. Mais j'ai eu de la chance... Beaucoup plus de chance que votre père. Beaucoup plus de chance que votre cousin.

\- Regulus Black ?

\- Votre père avait un véritable pouvoir de persuasion. Mais Regulus avait une famille versée dans un discours qui plaisait déjà aux mangemorts.

\- « _Toujours pur_ », souffla Draco.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire, Malfoy, c'est pour que vous compreniez que le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir. Vous vous pensez persécuté et vous continuez à pavoiser avec cet air fier qui vous colle à la peau. Mais je vous conseille de prendre beaucoup de recul si vous voulez lever le voile sur le passé de vos familles. Regulus Black a du simuler sa propre mort pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Votre père a du faire une croix sur ses ambitions, sur sa richesse, sur son nom. Les familles de sangs-purs les plus retorses le considèrent comme un traître à son sang et celles qui n'ont rien à se reprocher se méfient de lui comme la peste. Si vous pensez que le mépris est la chose la plus insultante, c'est que vous n'avez pas encore expérimenté la solitude.

Draco en resta estomaqué. Il savait que Regulus Black avait fait de la prison. Que ce dernier s'était rendu pour payer les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il ne l'avait jamais caché. Il avait toujours cru que l'histoire de sa mort était une erreur d'interprétation de la part des journalistes de l'époque. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Severus Rogue rendait l'histoire bien trop cruelle.

Son père taisait les événements de la guerre. Il ne parlait pas de son implication, ni même de celle de son père. Draco ne savait que par les coupures de journaux et les racontars que des membres de sa famille, tous dangereux, avaient disparu dans la nature. Il y avait un pacte chez lui : on laissait les questions gênantes devant la porte. Mais combien de fois Draco avait voulu savoir ? Il avait voulu sans se forcer, vraiment. Avec un peu de curiosité, il aurait sûrement trouvé toutes les réponses à ses questions.

La vérité était aussi simple que tordue : il avait peur. Il avait peur d'avoir honte de sa propre famille. Son père avait mis un point d'honneur à lui rappeler que même sans honneur, il pouvait avoir de la fierté. Si les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient plus bas que terre, il fallait montrer le contraire.

Faire bonne figure en toute circonstance était le maître mot. Mais cette attitude avait construit des murs entre les Malfoy et le reste du monde.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Malfoy. Votre père peut vous donner l'impression d'être libre mais il a créé sa propre prison et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où il regrette ce qu'il a fait.

\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait comme Regulus !? cracha Draco.

Severus Rogue braqua son regard noir dans le sien.

\- Pour vous. Lucius Malfoy est sûrement le mieux placé pour savoir ce que c'est de grandir sans une vraie figure paternelle. Avez-vous seulement déjà douté de l'amour qu'il vous porte ?

Draco fit « non » de la tête. Il savait qu'il était tout pour ses parents.

\- Regulus n'avait personne, et c'était un garçon qui à sûrement vu plus de choses terribles que n'importe qui. Sa conscience ne lui permettait pas de marcher librement. Mais votre père avait une seule et unique priorité : vous et vous seul.

\- Comment… Comment s'en est-il sorti ? Mon père ?

Le regard dur de Severus Rogue s'assombrit et se posa sur le cadre photo.

\- Il avait un ami. Un ami qui lui à offert une porte de sortie.

Le cœur de Draco tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

\- Cet ami… Vous le connaissiez ?

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Notre temps de parole est écoulé, je ne veux pas vous voir rater un autre cours.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais se leva tout de même.

\- C'était vous ? C'est vous qui l'avez aidé ?

Le visage du professeur de potion lui apparut d'un coup vide d'émotion.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Mais vous comprendrez que je ne porte pas votre père dans mon cœur. Une part de moi le tien encore responsable de la mort de cet ami… Que nous avions en commun. Laissez moi ajouter une chose : vous êtes un garçon brillant et j'attends beaucoup de vous mais faites attention, il n'y a rien de pire que de se retrouver seul.

Draco comprit que l'homme ne lui dirait plus rien. Il sortit de la pièce et pressa le pas pour s'éloigner de son professeur sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait botanique avec les Gryffondor. A croire que cette école adorait les mettre ensemble... Quand il arriva sur place, ceux de sa maison s'y trouvaient déjà. Il repensa aux paroles de Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la solitude, selon lui. Draco trouvait que le plus dur, c'était de choisir d'être seul et d'être détesté pour ça. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. Et parfois, il fallait ravaler sa fierté.

Il avança d'un pas sûr vers ses camarades. Pansy le regarda comme s'il avait égorgé un chat et Crabbe et Goyle roulaient déjà des muscles.

\- Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

\- Est totalement oublié, le coupa Nott.

Draco lui offrit son regard le plus bovin mais Nott se concentra sur les autres. C'était bien trop rare que Théodore prenne la parole durant une dispute pour ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Tu avais raison. Non, tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des actes de nos parents. Beaucoup croient le contraire dans cette école et si on commence à faire de même dans notre propre maison, alors ça ne sert à rien de venir. Je sais ce que mon père a fait. Je sais qu'il est… - Nott ferma les yeux et secoua la tête - je sais qu'il est un meurtrier.

Pansy hoqueta.

\- Je le sais. Et il paie pour ses actes en prison. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que les idées arriérées qui l'ont conduites derrière les barreaux, je ne les partages pas. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Ça ne veut pas dire que Malfoy est comme le sien.

\- Mais son père devrait payer ! Lui aussi en faisait partie, ce n'est un secret pour personne !

\- Ma mère dit que Lucius Malfoy était même un membre actif des mangemorts.

Théodore Nott prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et vous punissez Draco pour ça ? Prenez-vous en plutôt au Ministère, dans ce cas là ! Ou admirez avec quel adroit tour de main il a réussi à échapper à la prison ! Vous savez tous comment ça s'est passé. Tous vos parents en prison se sont empressés de vendre leurs amis dans le but d'éviter Azkaban. Ne venez pas me faire croire que vos familles sont soudées ! Elles le sont uniquement dans la haine. Même le père de Goyle était le premier à crier que mon père était l'assassin de trois aurors !

Jamais Draco n'avait vu Goyle tout faire pour paraître plus petit que ce qu'il était.

\- Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que les mangemorts avaient pour but de tuer la seule personne qui avait le talent nécessaire pour sauver ma mère et qu'il l'a fait une fois la guerre terminée ! Au lieu de se marcher dessus, on devrait se soutenir ! Bon sang, Malfoy est notre champion et s'il gagne, c'est tous les Serpentard qui arrêteront de passer pour des arrivistes qui agissent dans l'ombre !

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux, fit Draco amusé par la tournure des événements.

\- On dirait que tu as un fan, se moqua Blaise.

\- La ferme, répliqua Nott.

\- Théodore a raison, murmura Millicent. Ma mère m'a dit qu'Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas un cadeau et que c'est un cauchemar qu'il soit en liberté.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. La discussion fut interrompue par Madame Chourave.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore dehors !? Rentrez en classe immédiatement !

Ils s'exécutèrent mais Draco tira Pansy par le bras.

\- Je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit sur la fierté mais je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de ton père comme ça.

Pansy le regarda de haut en bas avant de dégager son bras.

\- Tu as de la chance, Malfoy : tu es beau, et à cause de ça, j'ai beaucoup de mal à t'en vouloir. La seule chose de rassurante dans cette histoire est qu'il n'aura pas son mot à dire sur mon futur mari.

Draco rit et Pansy plissa le nez.

\- Tu dois avoir un peu de sang Vélane pour qu'on te passe tout.

\- Là, tu m'insultes Pansy, mon sang est redoutablement pur !

Pour toute réponse, Pansy grimaça un sourire.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies délibérément mis ton nom dans la Coupe !

\- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle encore de ça...

\- Oh, ça suffit vous deux ! On ne peut pas passer un seul repas en famille sans que miss mère-poule et monsieur l'enfant teigneux ne fassent des siennes !

Louve fusilla du regard tour à tour Nolan et Harry et les deux garçons se murèrent dans le silence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables !

\- Tu parles... Qui était en train de se cacher les yeux pour ne pas voir Harry être sur le point de littéralement mourir de rire !? pesta Nolan.

\- Chose incroyable : je suis encore vivant !

Nolan se tourna vers lui et lui lança un de ses regards désapprobateurs.

\- Qu'ont dit tes parents ?

\- « Nous sommes fiers de toi, Harry », plaisanta le brun.

Sa blague fit seulement rire Louve. Harry donna alors un léger coup d'épaule à Nolan.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai eu très peur...

\- Non, ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais comment te préparer pour la seconde tache !?

\- Pas le moins du monde : mon indice est en morceaux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta forme de renard pour entrer dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et jeter un œil à celui des filles ?

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le commentaire de Louve.

\- Même si c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire, ce qui est faux, imagine un instant que l'indice soit diffèrent pour chacun d'entre nous.

\- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé, fit Louve.

\- Ce qui prouve que tu n'aurais pas eu ta chance, se moqua Nolan.

\- La ferme, poule mouillée !

Harry cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour se mettre à rire et récolta un air parfaitement dégoûté de la part de Nolan.

\- Au fait… Qu'en est-il de Granger ?

\- Granger ?

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, minauda Louve, alors je me disais que…

\- Que rien du tout, la contra Harry.

Louve lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

\- Sur un autre ton, Potter. Je surveille les fréquentations de mon petit frère.

\- Hermione est loin d'être une mauvaise fréquentation, fit sombrement Nolan. Mais Malfoy…

\- Quoi, Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

\- Il ne brille pas par sa réputation.

\- Comme tout Serpentard, ajouta Louve.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez que Malfoy est une mauvaise fréquentation ?

\- Disons que sa famille n'est pas la plus reluisante du monde sorcier.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy lui-même, rétorqua le brun.

\- Peut-être, mais il est tout de même très fier de ce qu'il est et d'où il vient. C'est juste qu'il avait l'air de vouloir se rapprocher de toi.

\- Il peut bien, non ? On a le même balai, après tout, ça veut dire quelque chose.

\- Je dis ça comme ça. Il est tellement antipathique...

Harry se renfrogna mais Louve ne sembla pas le voir une seule seconde.

\- Bon, ne restez pas plantés là, la pause va bientôt se terminer ! Harry, Nolan, on mange ensemble ce soir encore !

Louve quitta le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient installés en laissant les deux garçons seuls. Harry en profita pour interroger Nolan.

\- Louve déteste les Malfoy ?

\- Louve ne déteste pas les Malfoy, elle s'en méfie. Comme tout le monde...

\- Comment ça ?

Nolan soupira.

\- Parce qu'ils ont retourné leur veste. Parce que Lucius Malfoy n'a pas fait de prison, même si tout le monde sait qu'il était un mangemort. Parce qu'il a été dénoncé par les autres mais il s'en est tout de même tiré par on ne sait quel miracle. Et ne me sors pas l'histoire de tes parents : ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il soit absout de tout tort. Lucius Malfoy méritait d'aller à Azkaban. Ça ne plaît à personne, pas même aux Serpentard. Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Il est lié aux Lestrange.

Harry, qui il y a quelques secondes, était prêt à défendre bec et ongle Malfoy, perdit toute combativité.

\- Oh…

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai de la peine pour Malfoy, je crois que ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus mais au moins, il ne se laisse pas marcher dessus. Ça le rend encore plus détestable aux yeux de certains.

\- Donc, tous les Serpentard ne se tiennent pas main dans la main...

\- En partie. Mais ils doivent faire front commun. Même si les événements de la guerre sont pour la plupart enterrés, il reste le ressentiment des parents et il se traduit chez les élèves.

\- C'est stupide, répondit intelligemment Harry.

\- Je le pense aussi. Louve n'a pas de mauvaises pensées vis-à-vis de Malfoy mais elle tient la maison des Serpentard plus ou moins responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. Cette coalition, cette idée prônée par Salazar, tout ce qui a engendré la guerre. Les Malfoy, c'est cette petite tâche qu'on aimerait effacer mais qui est incrustée dans le verre.

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'imaginait pas que le fait d'aider Lucius Malfoy le mettrait dans cette position. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait aimé demander aux Malfoy quelle situation ils auraient préféré. Mais il doutait que Lucius aurait apprécié de savoir que dans une autre réalité, non seulement il avait fini à Azkaban mais qu'en plus, il se retrouvait sans baguette et plus bas que tout dans la hiérarchie de Voldemort. Et puis quelque part, il aimait l'idée que Malfoy protège son terrible héritage envers et contre tout. Avec du recul, il se sentait bien plus proche de Malfoy que ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Il voyait encore le blond pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledore dans l'unique but de protéger la seule chose qui comptait : sa famille. Harry doutait réellement que Malfoy était un fervent partisan de la cause de Voldemort. C'était au final une victime collatérale. Et aujourd'hui, il en était de même. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Malfoy empruntait des contes moldus.

Harry trouvait cela hallucinant de comprendre à quel point lui-même avait été buté et aveugle.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Je me disais juste que quand on est jeune, on a le don de choisir des ennemis qui ne le sont pas vraiment.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Nolan qui lui décocha une pichenette.

\- Ne commence pas à sortir ce genre de choses.

Mais ça ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité d'Harry.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu n'étais pas là durant le repas mais on dirait que les filles de Beauxbâtons ont résolu le mystère...

Harry en resta bouche bée. Dimitri balança la tête d'un air défaitiste.

\- Si vite ?

\- Elles sont motivées, il faut croire. Tu as une idée ?

\- Aucune.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de trouver parce que Natasha commence déjà à désespérer.

\- Je ne désespère pas, fit-elle en grognant. Je me dis juste que l'avantage qu'était sensé représenter Harry est juste une vaste plaisanterie !

\- Parfait, je me sens encore plus légitime comme champion comme ça...

\- On se fiche bien des tes états d'âme !

Dimitri couvrit son rire avec sa main.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller faire un tour à l'intérieur du carrosse et voler leur parchemin.

\- C'est une idée brillante ! s'enthousiasma Natasha.

\- C'est une idée stupide, intervint Dimitri.

Harry laissa ses deux amis se disputer sur le pour et le contre d'un futur larcin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en cours.

Durant une après-midi entière, ils revisitèrent les sort d'attraction et de répulsion en informulé. En milieu d'après-midi, cependant, la directrice décida de prendre Natasha et Harry à part. Les deux élèves affichaient déjà un air extrêmement coupable.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir sur le résultat de la première épreuve et je ne serai pas celle qui vous fournira plus d'indices. Je veux juste revenir sur ton petit don de magie sans baguette, Harry. J'apprécie de voir que mes élèves sont un poil plus doués que la moyenne, seulement… Les autres écoles n'ont pas ce genre d'exercice au programme.

\- On vous a fait des réflexions ?

\- Non. Mais je me sens obligée d'accorder un malus quand je vous vois exceller.

\- Mais le Tournoi n'est pas justement là pour qu'on montre de quoi on est capables ? demanda Natasha.

\- Si, en effet. Cependant, l'enseignement dispensé à Durmstrang est un peu plus poussé que ceux des autres écoles et cela attise parfois la haine ou la jalousie. Je n'aimerais pas que l'on nous traite de tricheurs.

\- Donc..., fit Harry. Pas de magie sans baguette ?

\- Sauf en cas de force majeure, concéda la directrice.

Elle les laissa ensuite reprendre leur cours de potions mais retint de nouveau toute la classe après la fin de celui-ci.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, nous avons deux ou trois petites choses à voir. En tant qu'invités, aucun de nous ne rentrera pour les fêtes de Noël.

Il n'y eut aucune protestation parce qu'ils se doutaient tous que ce serait le cas.

\- Vous allez cependant assister à une tradition du Tournoi : le bal de Noël.

Cette fois-ci, des murmures excités parcoururent leur petit groupe mais pas de gloussement idiot.

\- Faites en sorte que vos tenues soient propres et prenez le temps de répéter quelques pas de danses. De plus, les champions ouvriront le bal _;_ je les invite donc à trouver rapidement une ou un partenaire avec qui s'y rendre.

Harry sentis alors toutes les couleurs quitter son visage. Il avait eu beau vivre des tas de vies, si une chose restait certaine pour lui, c'était que ses talents de danseur étaient très proches de zéro.

\- Affronter mille dragons me semble plus faisable que de participer à un bal, grogna Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !? On va tellement s'amuser ! En plus, tu sais déjà qui inviter donc tu ne seras pas obligé de prendre ce qui reste !

Harry regarda Natasha, horrifié.

\- Il faut juste qu'on aide Dim' à trouver un peu de courage pour inviter Louve.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'inviter Louve au bal, fit le brun de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Comment ça ? Qui comptes-tu inviter ? Depuis quand tu as changé d'avis ?

Dimitri fit mine d'épousseter sa veste et ignora les questions de son amie. Harry, lui, était encore en train de se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour inviter Hermione et comment il allait faire pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds durant toute la soirée.

\- J'ai besoin de cours de danse.

\- Vous avez surtout besoin de trouver une solution pour la prochaine épreuve, leur rappela Anna, qui passait derrière eux.

\- Je peux te donner des cours de danse, Harry.

Natasha et lui regardèrent Dimitri avec des yeux ronds.

\- Des fois, j'oublie que c'est un Tsar… Et que c'est dans son sang.

Le brun se mit à rougir mais frappa le bras de la jeune fille qui pouffa.

\- Ma mère… M'a appris, parce que… Bon, parce que c'est de famille et… Oh, ça va ! Débrouillez-vous tous seuls !

Natasha et Harry eurent beaucoup de mal à retenir leur rire.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Poudlard était devenu une basse-cour, pensa Draco. C'était la seule raison valable qui pouvait expliquer tous ces gloussements.

\- C'est fou comme une simple coupe te transforme soudain en Don Juan.

\- Ta jalousie, Blaise, te rend de moins en moins attirant, se moqua le blond.

\- Je suis jaloux, en effet. Que tu n'aies même pas eu besoin de te fatiguer à demander. Daphné s'est littéralement précipitée sur toi. En revanche, je ne suis pas jaloux du futur calvaire que tu vas vivre.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Mais Blaise préféra afficher un sourire sardonique plutôt que de répondre, même si Draco voyait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler...

Daphné était une jolie fille. Elle était perspicace, intelligente et sarcastique mais elle était aussi possessive et parfois agressive dans sa façon de parler. Draco la supportait parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait. En fait, Daphné ressemblait à peu prés à tous les Serpentard imbus d'eux-mêmes. En sortant avec Daphné, c'était un peu comme s'il sortait avec lui-même. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire à la jeune femme. De même qu'il avait plus l'impression d'être avec elle parce qu'ils étaient bien assortis et non pas parce qu'ils avaient des points communs.

Draco était sûr d'une chose : il était bien moins passionné par sa petite amie qu'elle ne l'était par lui. Et c'était une mauvaise façon de débuter une relation. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal, n'en déplaise à ses parents : il pensait très sérieusement que trouver l'amour à Poudlard était surfait.

Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réellement fatigué de cette situation, il allait laisser la jeune fille mener cette histoire comme elle l'entendait.

\- _NE ! Ne tak !_

Draco tourna la tête en même temps que Blaise. Ils venaient tous les deux de passer devant une classe dont la porte était entrouverte.

\- C'était du Russe ?

\- _Snova ! Snova ! Odin, dva, tri…_

C'était clairement du Russe. Draco était persuadé que s'ils étaient venus jusque dans cette partie du château, c'était pour être tranquilles. Manque de chance, c'était aussi sur le chemin des cachots.

Blaise fut le premier à faire demi-tour et à ouvrir doucement la porte pour se faire surprendre par des éclats de rire. Il se poussa un peu sur le coté et Draco put voir ce qui se passait.

Et la scène était fichtrement comique : Harry Potter tenait fermement la main de son ami brun et celle de l'autre garçon se trouvait dans le dos du champion. Son visage exprimait avec perfection l'impatience. Et ça empira quand il donna un ordre en Russe, forçant Potter à se déplacer.

C'était catastrophique. Même en comptant les pas, il trouvait le moyen de se tromper. Si Draco avait pensé qu'il avait bel allure sur le terrain de Quidditch, aujourd'hui, il le trouvait gauche et maladroit. De l'autre coté, la blonde du nom de Natasha riait tellement fort qu'elle devait se tenir les côtes pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Natasha !

La jeune fille leva la tête et Dimitri s'écarta de son piètre partenaire.

\- _Vmeste…_

Tout en pouffant, Natasha obéit et attrapa Harry de la même manière que le brun avait tenu son ami. Ce qui signifiait que c'était elle qui conduisait et pas Harry. Étrangement, Potter avait l'air plus à l'aise quand il ne menait pas la danse et se laissait porter par la blonde.

L'autre brun secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Stop… Harry…

Blaise interrompit la partie en applaudissant avec force. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des trois élèves.

\- Est-ce que je peux participer ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs secoua la main et dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire la fille et Potter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Draco.

\- S'il a parlé en Russe, c'est sûrement pour que vous ne le sachiez pas, rétorqua Harry.

\- Tu vois, Draco, au lieu d'apprendre le français, tu aurais du choisir la langue de la mère patrie, s'amusa Blaise. Potter, je croyais que la valse était la première chose qu'on apprenait à Durmstrang ?

\- J'ai du rater ça, fit Potter en haussant les épaules.

\- Je plains ta cavalière, fit Malfoy. Vu comment tu danses, il faudrait que ça soit un homme qui mène les pas.

\- C'est une proposition, Malfoy ? lui répondit Harry grand sourire.

\- J'aurais pu me dévouer, en effet, mais j'ai déjà une danseuse hors-pair en accompagnatrice. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier mes chaussures pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Je savais que tu aimais mes yeux ! s'amusa Harry.

Natasha claqua des doigts.

\- Moins de flirt, plus de danse.

\- Inutile, fit Harry. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles je brille et d'autres pour lesquelles il faut que j'apprenne à perdre.

\- Quelle mentalité... Avec ça, Durmstrang est sûr de remporter toutes les batailles.

Blaise avança comme un prince dans la pièce et se positionna face à Natasha.

\- Cette charmante jeune fille veut-elle bien m'accorder une danse ?

Natasha regarda la main que lui tendait Zabini mais se détourna complètement de lui pour prendre ses deux amis par le bras.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal !

Les trois amis passèrent devant Draco et sortirent de la salle, laissant un Blaise Zabini une main dans le vide.

\- Tu vois, Blaise, tu l'as ta cavalière. Et sans demander, en plus.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour** **aujourd'hui** **. Je vous souhaite à tous donc, de délicieuses fêtes. Qu'elles soient pleines de joie et de bonheur et de cadeaux bien sûr.**

 **J'avais cru pouvoir poster un OS de nowel mais mon emploi du temps ne me le permettra pas. Je vous dis donc à Janvier les agneaux. Ou comme on le dit si bien : A l'année prochaine arf arf arf.**

 **(Cela dit je vous conseille de surveiller la journée du 26 huhu)**


	39. Le bal

**Bonjour tout le monde et JOYEUX NOEL !**

La dernière fois je me suis trompée j'ai parlé du 26…je voulais dire le 25.

Voilà le seul cadeau que j'ai a vous proposer cette année. Et aussi mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews (je suis terriblement désolée). J'avais en tête tellement de chose et si peu (voir aboslument pas) de temps…quelle tristesse.

Aussi j'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera un peu plus de joie parmi la joie que vous devez déjà ressentir à passer les fêtes. En famille, entre ami, entre .

En ce qui me concerne je vais profiter de ce jour de solitude (mon frère travaille, mes parents sont sur leur île natale X/) pour finir toutes ces nuits que je n'ai pas pas pu terminer hahaha.

Je vous souhaite joie et bonheur et aucune indigestion !

Merci à toi **Titou Douh** pour ta correction, j'espère que tu passes de belles fêtes ! On se retrouve en Janvier les agneaux.

 **IMMENSE KOEUR SUR VOUS…et bonne lecture huhu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LE BAL**

 _« Gaily they ring  
while people sing  
songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here.  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas. »_

Carol of the bells

.

.

.

Hermione monta quatre à quatre les marches qui la menaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle massa ses joues, s'assurant d'effacer le sourire idiot qu'elle arborait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque.

\- Patacitrouille, dit-elle.

\- Comme si c'était utile..., se plaignit la grosse dame du portrait.

Hermione ignora cette dernière et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il y avait une sorte d'effervescence contagieuse dans la salle commune. Les vacances de Noël approchaient mais la seule chose qui pendait aux lèvres des élèves était le sujet du bal.

En d'autres temps, elle aurait royalement ignoré cette bonne humeur et se serait contentée d'un commentaire déplaisant sur la futilité d'une telle entreprise, ce qui aurait été de mauvaise foi. Elle aurait critiqué ce bal uniquement parce qu'elle était sûre que personne ne l'aurait invitée.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle avait un cavalier et elle se sentait d'humeur à rire un peu bêtement.

Certes, Harry avait été clair. C'était en toute amitié, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se trompe sur ses intentions. Il n'avait pas dans l'idée de l'embrasser sous un gui ou de la traîner hors du château pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais il avait aussi insisté sur le fait que si y aller en tant qu'amis la dérangeait, il ne l'importunerait pas plus. Hermione était plus touchée par sa considération que par le fait qu'elle était vue comme une amie. Une amie, c'était très bien. C'était formidable même.

Elle appréciait Harry. Bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Il y avait quelque chose de protecteur dans sa manière de lui parler ou d'agir envers elle. Il l'écoutait parler sans l'interrompre et s'il était fatigué de son babillage parfois inutile, il n'en faisait pas part. Durant les deux semaines qui avait suivi la première épreuve, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient même retournés à Pré-au-Lard et Harry lui avait présenté ses parents... Ce qui l'avait énormément émue, même si Harry avait du démentir qu'elle était sa petite amie et avait du avouer à demi-mot qu'il sortait avec une fille à Durmstrang. Cela avait tiré des cris de joie de la part de son père.

Hermione avait apprécié être présentée normalement. D'être présentée tout court. James et Lily Potter l'avaient tout de suite mise à l'aise et Harry n'avait pas tari d'éloges à son propos. Comme si c'était important pour lui qu'elle les connaisse.

Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue une seule seconde à ce qu'il l'invite au bal. Sa demande avait été bancale mais touchante et Hermione avait du calmer avec force les papillons qui s'étaient envolés dans son estomac.

\- Salut, Hermione !

\- Bonjour, Ginny.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Neville ?

\- Il était à la bibliothèque en même temps que moi mais je ne l'ai pas vu en partant.

\- Bon, je vais voir là-bas… C'est bizarre.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as l'air vraiment joyeuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle et Ginny n'étaient pas proches. Pas du tout, même. Ron Weasley avait eu le malheur de la vacciner de toute interaction avec le reste de ses frères et sœur. Mais Ginny avait toujours été aimable et polie avec elle. De plus, c'était aussi une amie de Luna, et même si la blonde était un peu loufoque, Hermione la trouvait bien trop gentille pour son propre bien.

Elle avait appris à garder les bonnes nouvelles pour elle parce qu'elle savait que ses bonnes nouvelles ne plaisaient pas aux autres. Mais pour une fois que c'était quelque chose de normal, Hermione avait envie de partager sa bonne humeur.

\- En fait… Non, rien.

Mais Ginny décida de ne pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Si, il y a quelque chose… Il y a… Je crois que je sais.

Hermione sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et le sourire de Ginny se fit très grand.

\- On t'a invité au bal.

\- Tu le lis sur mon visage ?

\- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Qui c'est ? Non, ne me le dis pas ! C'est évident. C'est Potter.

Cette fois-ci elle le sentait, elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Tu en as de la chance. Il a l'air vraiment gentil. Neville m'a demandé de l'accompagner, je voulais dire non parce que ça voulait dire que Luna était toute seule mais devine quoi, elle aussi à un cavalier ! C'est chouette.

Hermione ne put qu'être d'accord.

\- Ginny… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu peux garder ça pour toi ? Je ne veux pas que…

Ginny fronça les sourcils et Hermione s'attendait à tout moment qu'elle lui dise de redescendre sur Terre.

\- Je ne dirai rien. Mais c'est nul que tu ne puisses pas le crier sur tous les toits. On va bien s'amuser quand même.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et Ginny l'abandonna en riant.

Elle l'avait dit à une personne et ça lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir une confidente. Juste pour ça, elle remercia encore plus Harry Potter.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry et Dimitri avaient investi la Grande Salle et disputaient tranquillement un jeu d'échecs sorcier quand deux ombres s'installèrent à coté d'eux.

\- Fred et George Weasley... Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Toi, fit Fred en pointant Dimitri du doigt. Tu as parié avec Verpey ?

Dimitri ne s'embêta même pas à lever les yeux de sa partie et supporta sa tour quand elle vint détruire un pion d'Harry.

\- J'ai parié avec Verpey et j'ai perdu.

\- Tu as perdu ? Comment ça, tu as perdu ? Tu as parié contre ta propre épique ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Pourquoi ?!

Dimitri observa Harry qui réfléchissait intensément à son prochain coup.

\- Sûrement parce que je suis un mauvais parieur.

Fred et George regardèrent Dimitri comme s'il était le garçon le plus idiot du monde.

\- C'est une très mauvaise manie de parier, fit Harry après avoir ordonné à son cavalier de s'attaquer à la tour de Dimitri, mais si vous aimez ça, on pourrait en faire quelque chose de plus amusant.

\- De plus amusant ? demanda George intrigué.

\- Ne commence pas, Harry, lui dit Dimitri.

Mais Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Il pouvait plaisanter avec Fred et George sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

\- Faisons une partie. Si je gagne, vous devrez venir au bal habillés en fille !

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent bizarrement.

\- D'accord, mais si tu perds… Tu devras t'habiller en fille pour le bal !

\- Et tu devras nous accorder une danse à chacun d'entre nous !

Dimitri ricana.

\- Vous allez vous amuser, dit-il. Échec et mat !

Harry soupira mais répara les pièces de l'échiquier d'un coup de baguette, sans voir le sourire carnassier des jumeaux.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !?

\- Pour qu'on s'amuse.

\- Tu as perdu, Harry !

\- Je n'avais aucune chance. Mais ça va être fun !

\- Tu vas devoir porter une robe ! s'emporta Dimitri.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du chemin qui les ramenait vers le bateau.

\- Mais je ferai une cavalière parfaite comme ça, plaisanta Harry. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y allais. Pas avec Louve étant donné que Nolan l'a invitée. Il ne fait aucun effort.

\- Tu lui as coupé l'herbe sous le pied, il voulait peut-être inviter Hermione Granger. En fait, je pensais que tu le laisserais y aller avec elle et que tu inviterais Ginny.

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il aurait en effet pu laisser Nolan passer la soirée avec Hermione mais une partie de lui voulait vraiment s'amuser. Il avait gâché le premier bal d'Hermione, il avait envie que celui-ci soit parfait et qu'elle en garde un bon souvenir. Hermione avait passé tellement de temps à se préparer et à se faire jolie pour Krum qu'il pensait encore que le comportement de Ron et le sien pour ne pas l'avoir défendue était tout à fait déplorable.

\- Il pourra toujours danser avec elle. Et Nolan ne m'a jamais dit qu'Hermione lui plaisait.

\- Mais Louve te l'a dit.

\- Nolan est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Dis juste que tu veux garder Hermione pour toi tout seul.

\- Et toi tu fais exprès de changer de conversation.

\- C'est vrai. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu trouves ça bizarre, d'accord ?

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as invité notre directrice !

Dimitri écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Non ! J'ai invité Luna Lovegood.

\- Oh… Oh, tu as invité Luna ! Mais c'est super !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est super. Mais je l'aime bien. Elle est drôle, d'une certaine façon.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Elle est super ! Tu es super de l'avoir invitée.

Deux plaques rouges colorèrent les joues de Dimitri.

\- Ouais… Donc on sort tous avec des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Il faut croire.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, Harry.

\- Je le suis.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au bateau en silence, marchant dans la neige qui s'installait peu à peu. Dimitri avait raison. Il était d'une humeur joyeuse et rien n'avait l'air de vouloir entacher ça.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Noël approchait et chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard le comblait. Sa mère avait décidé de faire une pause dans son travail, ce qui la rendait plus disponible. Harry, qui avait du subir le refus des sorties dans le petit village et d'une vie orpheline, était le garçon le plus heureux en cet instant.

La chaleur aux Trois Balais était étouffante mais Harry n'aurait bougé de sa place pour rien au monde.

\- Tu auras un droit de sortie le soir du Nouvel An. J'ai envoyé une lettre à ta directrice. Comme ça se passe à Pré-au-Lard, tu ne risques rien, si ce n'est de marcher de travers en revenant au château.

\- James, tu ne feras pas boire notre fils.

\- Ta mère dit ça parce qu'elle n'a plus en mémoire les « nouvel an » passés ensemble.

Sa mère secoua la tête. Elle caressait d'une main tendre les cheveux de Charles qui sirotait la bièraubeurre d'Harry.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de le fêter ici, dit-elle, ça va nous faire un bien fou !

Harry avait compris à travers les carnets de souvenirs que le Nouvel An était une fête plus qu'importante et que sa famille avait toujours fait en sorte d'être en Angleterre durant cette période. Il comprenait pourquoi c'était une crainte pour eux qu'il en soit privé à Durmstrang. Si au départ Harry était inquiet de toutes les choses horribles que pouvaient engendrer ce Tournoi, à présent, il voyait très peu d'ombres sur le tableau.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait tendance à mélanger ses priorités. Pourtant, son esprit se vidait de tous les problèmes quand il se retrouvait à partager une délicieuse boisson en compagnie de ses parents et de son petit frère.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Harry, qu'en est-il de la prochaine épreuve ? Tu as réussi à déchiffrer ton parchemin ?

\- Absolument pas.

Son père se pencha vers lui pour parler à voix basse.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- Si. Je le suis. Mais je ne vois pas comment ils veulent qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe ensuite.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lui dit sa mère. Tu as déjà vécu ça ?

Harry se frotta le front.

\- Et bien, c'est totalement diffèrent. Je suis au même niveau que tout le monde.

\- Pour la beauté du jeu, c'est rassurant, plaisanta son père. Tu veux que j'essaie de tirer les vers du nez de Sirius ?

Harry réfléchit longuement. Quelque part, il était content que son père le propose.

\- Peut-être quand je serai vraiment désespéré.

\- Je préfère ça, lui dit sa mère. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir mais je préfère un fils fair-play.

Harry rit puis tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre du pub. Ce qu'il vit le fit se lever d'un bond.

\- Harry ?

\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de mettre sa veste et s'empressa de sortir.

\- NOTT !

Théodore Nott était emmitouflé dans une énorme écharpe noire mais Harry avait supposé que c'était lui, parce que ce dernier était en compagnie de Malfoy, Parkinson et Zabini. Harry se rendit compte que ça ferait peut-être mauvais genre s'il n'invitait que Nott mais il préféra ne pas s'en soucier.

\- Oui ? fit le blond.

\- Tu peux venir… Euh, entrer dans le pub avec moi ?

Nott regarda ses camarades et Harry préféra, lui, éviter leurs regards. Il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise d'interpeller des élèves qu'il avait longtemps haïs.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter ! tonna Parkinson.

\- Hum, salut.

Théodore se décida enfin mais il fut suivi par les trois autres.

\- Oh… Vous venez tous ?

\- Tu sais que c'est suspect de te voir interpeller l'un d'entre nous ? Théodore ne sait rien, tu ne pourras pas lui soutirer une quelconque information.

Harry afficha un sourire amusé fourra ses mains dans ses poches, il avait froid maintenant.

\- Je crois que c'est toi qui gagnerais plus à ce que je traîne avec Nott, Malfoy. Il paraît que les Serpentard sont bons pour soutirer des informations.

\- On fait de notre mieux... Alors, Potter, quel est l'intitulé de la prochaine épreuve ? plaisanta Draco.

\- Attend… Ça s'appelle « pourquoi Draco Malfoy ne s'occuperait-il pas de ses propres affaires ? ».

\- Sauf que les affaires de Théo sont aussi les miennes.

Harry regarda Théodore Nott. Il doutait que ce dernier avait vraiment besoin de l'approbation de toute son équipe mais il avait l'air amusé par cet échange.

\- Faites comme vous voulez… Nott ?

\- J'arrive.

Le Serpentard le suivit à l'intérieur, de même que le reste des élèves. Mais une fois arrivés au niveau de la table de ses parents, il les sentit se figer et ne plus les suivre.

\- Maman. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de…

\- Théodore Nott, le coupa sa mère en se levant.

Harry vit que Nott avaient les joues rouges et était presque sûr que ce n'était pas uniquement du au changement de températures.

\- Bonjour, madame Potter.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lily. James, je t'avais parlé d'Isabella Nott, voici son fils.

\- Salut, garçon, fit James.

\- Bonjour ! tonna Charles. Tu es un ami d'Harry ?

\- Euh…

\- Comment va ta mère, Théodore ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme...

\- Je le suis, ma mère va bien aussi. En fait, je voulais vous remercier. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ma mère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai fait que mon travail ! Mais ça me touche que tu viennes me voir. J'espère qu'elle se ménage, tout de même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle gère les devoirs de famille mais ça lui plaît. Elle sera contente quand je lui dirai que je vous ai vus.

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire étincelant et Nott rougit de plus belle.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Harry, merci beaucoup.

Harry fit un vague geste de la main et laissa Nott rejoindre ses amis avant de se rasseoir.

\- Tu l'as soignée de quoi ?

\- De la marque. Ça l'empoisonnait plus que les autres.

Harry se tourna et capta uniquement le regard glacé de Draco Malfoy.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Le jour de Noël n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour les Serpentard. C'était généralement une fête moldue et comme ce n'était pas le genre de la maison, il était rare de voir des cadeaux dans la chambre des élèves ou dans la salle commune.

Mais quand Draco Malfoy se leva, il trouva tout de même quelques paquets à ses pieds. De même que Blaise. Ce dernier n'en avait qu'un seul et il venait sûrement du nouvel époux de sa mère. Draco avait cru comprendre que son nouveau beau-père était un sang-mêlé.

\- Il a bon goût, fit le mulâtre en sortant une petite boite contenant une chevalière aux armoiries de Serpentard.

Le blond s'assit convenablement après avoir fait migrer tous ses cadeaux sur son lit.

Il y trouva un paquet venant de Tonks _;_ cette dernière lui avait offert une boite joliment sculptée dans laquelle, il supposa assez justement, il pourrait ranger ses plumes et ses encres. Ses parents avaient aussi pris le pli et lui avaient fait parvenir un pull léger et gris portant l'écusson de Serpentard. Draco en recevait un à chaque Noël depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il avait demandé à sa mère si c'était des vêtements qui avaient appartenu à son père mais cette dernière lui avait confié que c'était ceux d'un ami de la famille. Si Draco, à l'époque, ne se posait pas tant de questions que ça, depuis sa discussion avec son professeur de potions, il commençait à croire que ces vêtements avaient appartenu à un Serpentard bien mystérieux.

Cependant, cette réflexion ne l'empêcha pas d'enfiler le pull.

Le dernier cadeau, quant à lui, était plus intriguant et Draco n'avait pas besoin de carte pour savoir qu'il venait d'Archibald, le directeur de la bibliothèque. C'était un livre intitulé « Les mystères de l'âme réincarnée ». Draco n'avait pas caché à Archibald ses lectures sur le sujet. Ça aurait pu avoir une certaine importance s'il avait connaissance de la date de la mort du Harry du tableau.

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage et laissa son doigt glisser sur le sommaire.

\- « Les conditions de l'âme. Il est rare, extrêmement rare qu'une personne relate avec exactitude les événements d'une vie antérieure. Des vingtaines ou des trentaines d'années peuvent s'écouler avant qu'une âme retrouve le chemin d'un autre corps et puisse se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Beaucoup de sorciers se sont longtemps demandé comment il était possible que des personnes se souviennent de leur vie antérieure. L'explication la plus plausible reste que ce que les non-mages appellent communément l'âme est unique en son genre pour chaque individu. Elle est intrinsèquement impossible à séparer ou diviser mais si cela se fait, une âme scindée fera tout pour redevenir complète. Il n'y a pas plus grande aberration qu'une âme divisée ou errante. »

Draco referma le livre et se promit de le lire de façon plus complète dans un moment tranquille. Mais son cœur battait déjà la chamade. Pourtant, aucun livre n'avait parlé de ressemblance quasi identique d'une réincarnation avec son corps originel.

\- Encore une fois, fit-il pour lui-même, ils sont peut-être juste de la même famille...

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

La Grande Salle s'était totalement vidée dès le petit déjeuner fini. C'était la première fois qu'il restait durant les vacances de Noël. Comme la plupart des élève,s mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le cœur du château soit totalement vide. Il se demandait où étaient passés les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Ce fut Daphné qui lui donna une réponse.

\- Les élèves de Durmstrang se sont entraînés en extérieur très tôt ce matin. Ils ont travaillé sur des sculptures de glace mais ils ont tout détruit une fois le travail terminé.

\- Ils ont travaillé ?

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas : ils ont quartier libre cet après-midi. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas offert de cadeau ?

Draco observa Daphné avec étonnement.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on s'offrait des cadeaux...

\- Tu es le garçon le plus insensible que je connaisse.

Il ne se défendit pas mais laissa Daphné passer la fin de la matinée dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire si ce n'est regarder le temps passer et attendre le bal. Pourtant, son esprit vagabondait encore et toujours sur l'image de la famille Potter aux Trois Balais. Personne n'avait osé demander à Nott ce que Lily Potter avait fait à sa mère mais ce dernier avait parlé de lui-même.

 _« Ma mère a été empoisonné et Lily Potter était la seule médicomage qui avait travaillé sur ce qui lui arrivait. Ils l'ont_ _faite_ _venir de Russie pour ça. »_

Mais il ne savait pas qui avait tenté de tuer sa mère ni comment. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte des nombreux mystères du passé.

Durant les semaines qui avaient séparé la première tâche de Noël, Draco et Potter ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Le Serpentard voyait Potter en compagnie de beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard : Corgan, Lupin, Granger et même Lovegood. Il continuait à se convaincre que ça ne lui importait pas plus que ça.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner et que l'heure du réveillon approcha, ce fut comme si la maison Serpentard sortit de son hibernation.

Daphné l'avait quitté une heure plus tôt et Draco avait patienté dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que Blaise décide qu'ils avaient assez traîné.

Ses parents avaient eu le bon goût deux semaines plus tôt de lui envoyer une robe de soirée et il avait si peu d'efforts à faire avec ses cheveux que cela lui prit peu de temps de se préparer.

Il s'observa dans le miroir sur pied installé au pied de son lit. Draco ne se trouvait pas laid. En fait, il était loin de l'être. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, mince sauf au niveau de ses épaules, un peu plus larges que celles de Nott, par exemple. Sa peau nacrée ne souffrait d'aucun défaut, ce qui était une véritable chance vue le nombre de sucreries qu'il dévorait.

Durant la première année, il avait pris l'habitude de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, manie qu'il avait abandonnée en deuxième année. Aujourd'hui, il continuait à les ramener en arrière mais de manière plus légère.

La robe que son père lui avait envoyée se mariait avec l'éclat gris de ses yeux. Elle était d'un bleu cristal. Les manches, l'ourlet et le col étaient entrelacés de fil argenté dans une décoration savamment exécutée. Il ferma les deux boucles de ceinture qui se rejoignaient juste au dessus de sa hanche droite et observa les deux autres résidents de sa chambre.

Blaise Zabini avait opté pour un vêtement moldu : il portait un costume bordeaux de la marque Armani. Draco devait avouait qu'il enviait un peu ce genre de vêtement : Blaise avait de l'allure.

A coté, Nott avait fait le strict minimum. Il portait une robe de sorcière classique : noire, serrée au col, sans signe apparent de richesse.

Fin prêts, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune. Seul Blaise quitta la pièce en premier, étant l'un de ceux à avoir une partenaire d'une autre école.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit au bras d'un des champions ! fit Pansy.

Elle portait une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelle mais cela ne sembla pas gêner le moins du monde Théodore, son cavalier.

Draco réajusta brièvement sa manche lorsqu'un bras se glissa contre le sien.

\- Bonsoir, beau blond.

Daphné venait de l'enlacer et il fut tout de suite enivré par son parfum sucré. Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon décoré de fins bijoux en verre. Elle portait une robe fourreau d'un gris perlé qui dénudait ses épaules.

Draco devait l'avouer : elle était splendide. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux à l'idée d'avoir une telle personne à son bras.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- On vous suit, lui répondit Théodore.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Tous les élèves, parés de couleurs chatoyantes bien loin des uniformes classiques de leurs maisons, se bousculaient pour trouver leurs partenaires.

Draco venait à peine de mettre un pied dans l'immense pièce que les portes en chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent sur la délégation de Durmstrang. En tête venait la directrice Ororo Antera qui ne portait pas de robe mais l'uniforme officiel de son école. Son épaule droite couverte d'une cape à la fourrure noire. D'ailleurs, tous les élèves portaient la même couleur rouge sang que celle de leur directrice et le même bord de cape... Sauf les champions.

Il vit Blaise tenir à son bras Natasha Vassili et Draco se surprit en découvrant qu'elle pouvait être très féminine. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade autour de sa tête et finissaient au niveau de ses épaules. Elle portait une robe à volants noire, dont les manches et le buste étaient en dentelle. Son sourire était rayonnant.

Juste derrière elle, Draco aperçut enfin Harry Potter. Lui aussi portait le vêtement quasi militaire qu'arborait tous ses camarades masculins mais le sien était du même noir que la robe de son amie. La seconde chose que remarqua Draco, ce fut ses boucles d'oreilles. Il ne portait plus celles en forme de serpent. A présent, il portait des tours d'oreille en argent en forme de dragon et qui finissaient au milieu de son lobe en une queue pointue entourant un petit rubis.

Malheureusement, ses cheveux étaient loin d'être disciplinés. Draco avait même l'impression que c'était pire qu'avant. Il avait dégagé l'arrière de son crâne mais les grosses boucles noires partaient dans tous les sens sur le haut de son crâne.

Pourtant, il ne le trouvait pas affreux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est Hermione Granger, ça !?

Draco, qui était perdu dans la contemplation de Potter, avait totalement fait abstraction de sa cavalière. Quand il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui se tenait aux bras d'Harry, il faillit rire au nez de Daphné et lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'achète une paire de lunettes...

Mais elle avait raison.

C'était Hermione Granger. Du moins, c'était son visage, parce que le reste était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux, d'habitude touffus et emmêlés, étaient lisses et élégamment relevés sur sa nuque. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse bordeaux et souriait avec autant d'éclat que Vassili.

Potter se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit rire. Draco eut alors la désagréable impression que ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Le brun gardait Granger contre lui, comme si la lâcher serait la faute la plus grave qu'il commettrait. Et il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Draco tourna la tête dans une autre direction pour ne pas s'infliger la vision du couple que formaient Potter et Granger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, mais c'était une sensation qu'il détestait.

Malgré tout, il fut délicieusement ravi de voir la mine profondément dégoûté de Ron Weasley. Même si le rouquin ne s'était pas si mal débrouillé en se présentant en compagnie d'une élève de Beauxbâtons, il était clairement effaré de voir ce que le rat de bibliothèque pouvait dévoiler comme potentiel.

\- Les champions, par ici ! Venez, venez, s'il vous plaît ! s'époumona le professeur Flitwick.

Daphné tira Draco pour qu'ils s'approchent de l'entrée et il se retrouva au coude à coude avec Blaise. Il ne souriait pas et affichait le même sérieux que lorsqu'il quittait les murs de la salle commune des Serpentard, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la bonne humeur de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière se tourna pour parler à Harry.

\- Tu as vu, Harry ? Cette fille s'est surpassée !

Du menton, la russe indiqua une des jeunes filles qui se tenaient un peu plus loin contre le mur de pierre. Draco y trouva d'abord la dernière des Weasley en compagnie de Londubat puis à coté, un élève de Durmstrang qui s'avéra être l'ami de Potter. Ce dernier avait l'air de tenir une conversation animée avec une fille à la tenue extravagante.

\- Est-ce que… Ce sont des plumes ? fit Blaise avec dégoût.

C'était effectivement des plumes. Luna Lovegood ressemblait à un oiseau entouré de rubans. Le rire amusé de Potter le ramena au garçon mais il n'eut pas plus le loisir de le détailler encore plus du regard. Tous les élèves commencèrent à se presser les uns contre les autres pour entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'installer.

Les grandes tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu, laissant la place à des tables plus petites et rondes. Draco, au même titre que les autres champions, avança sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Daphné appréciait avec délectation d'être au centre des attentions, de même que Blaise qui devait sûrement afficher un petit sourire narquois.

Enfin, au niveau de leur table, il constata qu'ils mangeraient entre eux. La table juste à coté était elle réservée au jury, aux deux ministres et autres professeurs.

Draco prit place et Potter s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Tu as réussi à traverser la salle sans trébucher, Potter, mes félicitations !

Le brun souffla sur une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Malfoy, je flottais.

Draco se pencha vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne la teins pas ?

\- Quoi ? dit Harry.

\- Ta mèche blanche ? Ou c'est déjà une teinture ? C'est votre truc à toi, Lupin et Corgan, les cheveux qui changent de couleur et les boucles d'oreilles ?

Ce fut la surprise qui se lut sur le visage de Potter et il s'empressa d'écraser ses cheveux, comme s'il voulait cacher ce petit défaut.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le cacher, ça te va plutôt bien.

Après la surprise, ce fut la consternation et Draco crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

\- J'ai compris, Potter, je m'abstiendrai de tout compliment à l'avenir, grinça-t-il, piqué au vif.

\- Ce n'est pas une teinture, souffla Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit Draco.

\- Tu sais ?

\- J'ai vu une photo de toi enfant.

\- Tu collectionnes des photos de moi ? C'est maintenant que je dois m'éloigner de toi en douceur pour éviter que tu ne me plantes avec un couteau ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ma cousine m'a montré une photo de toi.

\- Toute ta famille m'espionne, s'outra faussement Potter.

Le blond étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

\- Notre but final, c'est de te capturer pour faire de toi notre dieu de toute chose, répliqua Draco avec sarcasme.

\- Oh… C'est tout ? Ça me va, alors.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Daphné.

\- Malfoy envie ma coupe de cheveux, je lui donne des conseils.

Daphné secoua la tête.

\- C'est plutôt à Granger qu'il faudrait demander...

La Gryffondor se retint de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et lança un regard ennuyé à Daphné. Harry attrapa la main de sa cavalière.

\- Hermione fait de la pub pour les produits capillaires Potter. Je devrais bénir tous les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, ça me rend plus riche que je ne le suis déjà, plaisanta Harry.

\- Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à faire fortune dans le domaine du cheveu, grinça Weasley.

Draco sentit Potter se tendre à coté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les produits Potter ne te débarrassent pas de la tignasse affreusement orange que tu arbores qu'il faut la dénigrer avec autant d'ardeur.

Le brun se tourna vers Draco et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Potter : je trouve ça affligeant que tu n'utilises pas une mixture qui a probablement été conçue pour toi.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un garçon plutôt naturel...

\- Oui, je le sens.

Draco fit mine de s'éloigner de Potter et ce dernier se mit à rire. Le blond mentait, bien évidement. Potter sentait bon. Une délicieuse odeur d'agrumes se dégageait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements.

Il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas naturel de faire autant attention à l'odeur d'un garçon. Mais ce n'était pas non plus naturel, le temps qu'il avait passé à scruter la tenue de Potter sans chercher un seul instant à le dénigrer.

Il était fasciné. Même quand Daphné parlait, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de tourner la tête dès que le brun riait. Il avait une conscience aiguë de la cuisse de Potter s'appuyant parfois contre la sienne quand il se reculait un peu.

Draco vécut ce repas comme s'il était enfermé dans une bulle dans laquelle il ne savait pas si c'était de l'oxygène ou du poison qu'il respirait. Il récupéra toutes ses fonctions mentales quand vint la fin du repas et que les champions furent invités à se lever.

Danser éloigna toutes ses pensées de Potter durant un court instant. Daphné était gracieuse, la sentir collée contre lui l'enivrait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir.

\- Je sais que tu n'avais pas de cadeau pour moi. Mais j'en ai un pour toi, que j'aimerais partager en fin de soirée.

Draco leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être pressé en disant que j'ai hâte de voir ça… Seulement, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

La jeune fille pressa furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes au même moment où Potter et Granger passaient à coté d'eux. Draco fut presque sûr de capter un regard intrigué de la part du brun.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry avait la tête qui tournait mais Hermione riait tellement qu'il ne se voyait pas mettre fin à leur danse hasardeuse.

Il l'avait prévenue qu'il était mauvais danseur mais elle lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillait bien. Par chance, il ne lui avait pas marché une seule fois sur les pieds. Au bout d'un moment, il avait même tenté de chanter par-dessus la musique du groupe, ce qui avait soutiré à Hermione ses premiers rires.

Harry se surprit à aimer ça. Danser avec son amie, l'entendre rire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle hoquetait et appuyait sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il fredonnait maladroitement.

Quand enfin le reste des élèves envahit la piste de danse, Harry se détacha légèrement d'elle.

\- Salut, Luna. Sympa, ta robe !

\- Oh, merci Harry ! Ce sont des plumes d'Augurey, papa me les as ramenées de voyage et c'est maman qui a confectionné ma robe.

\- Hermione, fit Ginny qui tirait Neville, tu es splendide !

Hermione se mit à rougir.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Quand la cornemuse souffla son dernier trémolo, Harry ne se sentit pas l'envie de quitter la piste. Nolan et Louve venaient de les rejoindre et les Bizarr'Sisters se mirent à jouer un rythme endiablé.

\- Oh, j'adore ce son ! cria Louve.

Harry rit et se mit à danser en tenant toujours la main d'Hermione. Même Dimitri essayait de suivre les pas de Luna qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Ginny et Neville riaient aux éclats mais faisaient au moins l'effort de suivre la musique.

Cette fois-ci, il ne jalousait pas Cédric. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas jongler avec la mauvaise humeur de Ron. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait s'amuser et il le fit.

Deux morceaux plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous au niveau du buffet et furent rejoints par Natasha dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux pétillaient tellement qu'Harry se demandait si elle ne s'était pas versé un pot de paillettes sur le visage.

\- C'est super ! Je ne pensais pas que Zabini savait s'amuser !

Harry lui tendit une bièraubeurre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et elle en but plusieurs gorgées.

Ils restèrent près du buffet à discuter de la décoration et du groupe. Ginny bavassait en disant que c'était une chance de les avoir et qu'elle en était fan. Luna faisait des commentaires sur les fées qui servaient à éclairer l'extérieur et Dimitri l'écoutait attentivement. Hermione, quant à elle, discutait vivement avec Nolan et Louve faisait des tas de clins d'œil à Harry.

Il finit par comprendre le message. De plus, il venait de repérer les jumeaux qui avançaient droit vers lui.

\- Potter, tu n'es pas en train de danser ?

\- C'est désolant, vraiment désolant. On se faisait une joie de te voir tournoyer ! Oh, mais attends George, ne nous avait-il pas promis quelque chose ?

Harry se tourna vers Nolan. Il était en train de se dire qu'il devait vraiment être à l'ouest quand il avait lancé ce pari. Mais il avait juste voulu détourner l'attention des jumeaux de la petite histoire avec Verpey.

\- Je te confie Hermione, n'hésite pas à la faire danser !

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Régler mes dettes de jeu.

Harry quitta sa petite troupe d'amis, suivi des jumeaux, et se rendit aux toilettes.

\- On est pas très regardant, Potter.

\- Du moment qu'on te voit marcher en talons...

\- Ha ha, très drôle.

Harry savait que ça allait le suivre mais se consola en se disant qu'il n'avait qu'une vie. Ce qui, dans son cas, ne sonnait pas totalement vrai. Il agita sa baguette au dessus de ses vêtements et transforma sa cape en une sorte de robe au col en fourrure et sortit de la cabine sous les rires des jumeaux.

\- Tu es très en beauté.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux, plaisanta Fred.

\- Attends, il manque quelque chose !

\- _Capilustractus !_

Harry sentit son crâne le gratter de façon désagréable. En regardant dans le miroir, il constata avec horreur que ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient sur les épaules en une crinière noir et bouclée.

\- Mes cheveux…

Fred le tira par les épaules.

\- Un pari est un pari !

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry était persuadé que le rire de Sirius le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. En débarquant dans la Grande Salle, il s'était attendu à quelques regards désapprobateurs et des moqueries, mais pas aux rires tonitruants de son parrain.

Il partagea une danse avec Fred qui déclara des tas de poèmes sur la beauté de ses yeux, puis une danse avec George qui lui demanda s'il pensait que ça rendrait Angelina jalouse, ce qui le déstabilisa totalement, parce qu'Harry pensait que c'était Fred, le partenaire de la joueuse.

\- Il lui a demandé pour lui soutirer des infos à propos de moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai mes chances...

Harry avait espéré pouvoir s'habiller de nouveau correctement après ça mais Dimitri quitta Luna et obligea à danser avec lui.

\- Tu es meilleure cavalière que cavalier, Harry. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu es littéralement en train de me faire tournoyer !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude...

Harry grommela quelque chose mais ça ne l'épargna pas pour la suite : Natasha, Louve et même Nolan exigèrent aussi une danse. Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir passer le reste de la soirée comme ça. Il parvint, au prix de nombreuses pirouettes, à s'éclipser de la Grande Salle et courir en direction des toilettes.

Où il trouva Draco Malfoy.

\- Ce sont les toilettes des…

La phrase de Malfoy mourut dès qu'il comprit qui il avait devant les yeux.

\- Potter ?!

\- Ahem, répondit brillamment Harry.

Il longea les cabines sous l'œil mi-étonné mi-amusé de Malfoy. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas eu totalement conscience de la tenue qu'il portait. Mais maintenant que Malfoy le regardait et qu'il voyait son propre reflet dans le miroir, il était mort de honte.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Et comment je te regarde ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Malfoy et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu me regardes comme si j'étais une fille.

\- _De facto,_ Potter, tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille.

Harry se sentit rougir et s'enferma immédiatement dans une cabine pour redonner à ses vêtements leur forme normale. Il ne put malheureusement rien faire pour ses cheveux.

\- Besoin d'aide ? lui parvint la voix de Malfoy.

\- Si je sors et que tu es encore là, Malfoy, je te jure que…

\- Inutile d'en venir aux menaces...

Mais le ton du blond était clairement amusé. Harry resta prostré dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de la porte qui se referme.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop de choses en rapport avec Malfoy qui étaient loin de l'ancienne image. Beaucoup trop de rires, de plaisanteries, de regards insistants. Il n'y avait rien de méchant, rien de cruel. Et Harry appréciait ce Draco et une part de lui doutait amèrement que c'était quelque chose de nouveau.

C'était juste l'attitude qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de voir. Malfoy avait toujours été farceur et ce n'était pas diffèrent. Seulement, dans ce monde là, il ne nourrissait pas une haine impitoyable pour Harry et c'était délicieux. Même le repas avait été ponctué de petits moments qui lui faisaient se dire que discuter avec Malfoy, ce n'était pas si terrible... C'était même plutôt intéressant.

Harry frotta vivement ses joues, essayant en même temps de chasser la vision du blond le regardant de bas en haut. Il était sûr que beaucoup l'avaient regardé comme ça. Mais sentir le regard gris perçant du Serpentard lui avait fait un effet différent. Un effet qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'avait pour le moment pas envie de comprendre plus que ça.

Quand il se décida à sortir, il fut ravi de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il ramena sa masse de cheveux en arrière et revint vers la Grande Salle mais s'arrêta au niveau des escaliers.

\- Tu ne peux pas discuter avec lui !

\- Oh, et depuis quand ai-je besoin de ton aval ?! Tu ne te gênes pas pour te promener au bras d'une élève de Beauxbâtons ! Pourquoi, moi, je devrais me priver de m'amuser !?

\- Parce que… Parce qu'il va se servir de toi !

\- Tu me crois stupide !? Harry n'est pas comme ça !

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ?!

\- Depuis quand mes fréquentations t'intéressent !?

\- Elles ne m'intéressent pas mais il sait que tu es brillante !

\- Je te remercie du compliment !

\- Il va te demander de l'aider !

\- Et qui serais-je pour lui refuser une telle chose…

\- Granger, tu… Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

S'en fut top pour Harry qui décida de se montrer.

\- Il y a problème, Hermione ?

La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers lui et Harry découvrit que ses yeux étaient rouges.

\- Si ça t'embêtait tant que ça que je l'invite, il fallait le faire toi-même, dit Harry.

Ron le toisa du regard et descendit les marches dans sa direction.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Potter, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ton numéro de charme auprès de tout le monde !

\- De quoi tu as peur, _Weasley ?_ Que Poudlard m'acclame plus que toi ?

\- Tu fais le fier uniquement parce que ton père est adoré par tout le monde. Mais tu n'es pas meilleur que les autres.

\- Il faut croire que si, répliqua Harry avec hargne.

Hermione descendit à son tour les marches et attrapa le bras d'Harry.

\- Va voir ailleurs, Ronald ! Viens, Harry.

Il se laissa tirer par Hermione sans pour autant cesser de fixer Ron avec colère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient dégénéré. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être l'ennemi de Ron. Mais il fallait croire que le destin aimait lui jouer des tours...

La colère laissa place à la peine tandis qu'Hermione l'emmenait dans le parc. Harry se laissa tomber sur un banc et la regarda faire les cent pas.

\- Une simple soirée ! Même ça, je n'y ai pas droit sans qu'on me regarde comme si je ne méritais rien !

\- Hermione…

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne, je savais que les gens me jugeraient. Ils ont du te dire que j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout, butée et qui se croit mieux que tout le monde. Je ne suis pas que ça ! Je voulais juste m'amuser !

Harry se leva et attrapa la main de la jeune fille.

\- Hermione.

Elle pleurait, à présent, et Harry détesta vivement Ron Weasley.

\- On s'amusait très bien, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Et la soirée n'est pas finie. On peut s'amuser encore plus. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit rien.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Hermione acquiesça en silence.

\- N'écoute pas Weasley, il était jaloux de ma robe.

Elle pouffa et Harry la prit contre lui.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas mal aux pieds, parce qu'on va rester debout longtemps.

Encore une fois, le rire d'Hermione le rassura. Il avait fait le bon choix.

.

.

 **Voilà pour** **aujourd'hui** **. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. J'avoue j'ai fais un peu de fan service Hahaha ! A l'année prochaine !**


	40. Tu aimes les filles

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

 **Je dépasse un peu les minuits, j'en suis désolée. Tout comme je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondue aux reviews même si chacun de vos mots a fait bondir mon cœur de joie et de bonheur.**

 **C'est agréable de se sentir un peu aimée quand on traverse l'épopée des fêtes. Aussi mon état de fatigue à atteint des sommets impressionnant.**

 **Donc un GRAND MERCI à vous cher ! Parce que vous savez quoi RETOUR LIVRE II a un an et Retour livre I a deux ans.**

 **Ouah et en plus on a même pas avancé d'un bout. La vérité c'est que nous ne sommes qu'à un tiers de l'histoire. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'i venir….enfin si vous devez avoir plein de théorie et d'idée mais au final…j'ai le dernier mot huhuhuhuhu !**

 **Ne me demandez pas par quel heureux hasard le bal de noël est tombé pile le jour de noël et comment le chapitre du nouvel an tombe presque au nouvel an. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fonctionne.**

 **Donc après un an, merci, merci, merci, merci d'avoir tenu le coup. Pris votre mal en patience. Continuer à lire et à aimer. Merci de suivre cette histoire qui pollue mon esprit H24 dans le bon sens du terme.**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser vos impressions, vos craintes, vos souhaits, vos désirs.**

 **Honnêtement au départ je me disais que si j'écrivais c'était pour moi mais il faut avouer que savoir que certains d'entre vous pense à Retour dans leurs vies quotidiennes ça me touche tellement. J'ai pas de mot pour décrire la sensation de plaisir que ça me donne.**

 **Pardon de poster si tard et pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. Mais commençons l'année ensemble.**

 **Je vous souhaite de merveilleuses choses dans vos vies.**

 **TITOU DOUH, merci à toi aussi. Immense Koeur sur toi !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TU AIMES LES FILLES**

 ** _«_** _La chance abandonne_ _  
Celui qui ne sait  
Que laisser les cœurs blessés »_

Laisse tomber les filles. France Gall

.

.

Sirius et son père riaient.

Ils riaient de lui. Et Harry savait parfaitement ce qui provoquait leur hilarité. Son parrain tenait entre ses doigts une photo qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir détruit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, tu étais superbe !

\- A l'avenir, je m'abstiendrais de parier quoi que ce soit.

\- En voilà une idée brillante, murmura Nolan.

Cela faisait déjà presque trois heures que la fameuse soirée de fin d'année avait commencé. Pour l'occasion, son père avait privatisé la Tête de Sanglier.

Le whisky coulait à flots et Harry avait retrouvé toutes les personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir et plus encore.

Dimitri et Natasha étaient présents aussi et en pleine discussion avec Louve. Sa mère et sa tante essayaient encore et toujours de calmer Charles et Tabitah. Même Hagrid était là, en compagnie de l'auror Chester, Cassius et Rebecca.

\- Tu aurais du le voir ! lui parvint la voix de Sirius. Encore mieux que lorsque tu t'es déguisé en McGonagall pour Halloween !

Harry se leva d'un bond et tenta d'arracher la photo des mains de Sirius.

\- Hop là, Harry, tu ne peux pas détruire une telle œuvre d'art !

Harry jeta brièvement un œil sur la photo. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait prise mais cette personne s'était retrouvée bien trop proche de lui.

Dessus, on pouvait le voir tournoyer en riant dans les bras de Louve. Et il ressemblait vraiment à une fille. Même ses épaules n'arrivaient pas à faire croire qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de masculin, caché sous cette épaisse tignasse noire.

\- Je croyais que mon visage devait être flouté ?

Son père, qui riait encore, s'essuya les yeux avant de lui répondre.

\- Ta mère et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir autoriser qu'une photo laisse apparaître ton visage et je suis ravi d'autoriser celle-ci.

\- Traître, siffla Harry.

Mais ça n'éteignit pas la bonne humeur de son père et Harry eut du mal à réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Malgré l'ambiance extrêmement joyeuse de la soirée, il avait constaté qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel. Harry rejoignit alors Severus Rogue qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

\- Syracuse n'est pas là ?

Le professeur de potions releva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je pensais que tu t'inquiéterais plus de l'absence de Regulus.

Harry s'en inquiétait mais il n'avait pas voulu paraître trop demandeur, même s'il aurait préférait voir le cadet ici plutôt que de l'imaginer perdu dans une forêt à courir après des mangemorts.

\- Il ne rate pas ce genre de soirée, non ? C'est important ?

Severus Rogue lui sourit avec indulgence et Harry se sentit bizarre. C'était comme si l'homme regardait un vieux souvenir.

\- Syracuse est dans la Forêt Interdite. Comme il n'a pas pris de potion, il n'a pas pu redevenir humain pour cette période.

\- Tu travailles toujours sur quelque chose pour le soigner ?

\- Je travaille toujours sur quelque chose qui peut soigner tous les loups-garou. J'ai amélioré la potion tue-loup pour que leur penchant agressif soit totalement annihilé mais je n'ai encore rien pour les faire redevenir humains. Peut-être… Que c'est quelque chose d'impossible.

Harry aurait voulu soutenir Severus, cependant il savait que l'homme était le plus réaliste de tous et le plus acharné aussi quand il avait quelque chose en tête.

\- Je crois savoir qu'on t'a déjà posé la question mais sais-tu comment tu comptes appréhender la prochaine épreuve ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour ça, je devrais déjà essayer de déchiffrer l'indice. Mais vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez pour vos élèves, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet… Pour le moment.

Harry plissa les yeux mais Severus décida de l'ignorer. Leur petite entrevue, cependant, tourna court quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit brusquement.

Regulus se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les épaules couvertes de neige. Sirius et Louve furent les premiers à se jeter sur lui et l'entourer d'une chaude accolade.

\- En retard, comme les stars, grinça Severus assez bas pour que seul Harry entende.

Le brun laissa Regulus saluer tout le monde tandis qu'il rejoignait Dimitri et Natasha. Son amie indiqua l'horloge du doigt.

\- Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps si tu veux avoir ta discussion annuelle avec lui...

\- Pourquoi tout le monde part du principe que l'on va forcément s'éclipser pour discuter ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que vous faites toujours, intervint Louve.

Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans l'arrière-cour de la Tête de Sanglier, sous un auvent en bois moisi qui les protégeait de la neige.

\- On ne s'est jamais autant vus que ces quatre derniers mois, plaisanta Regulus.

\- Et ce n'était pas pour des raisons joyeuses.

\- Peu importe la raison, ça me fait toujours plaisir de discuter avec toi, Harry.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux vers Regulus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Quand tu n'es pas ici ?

\- Je pourrais te dire tout de suite ce qui occupe presque la totalité de mon temps mais j'aimerais conserver un peu de mystère. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est presque pas illégal.

Harry rit silencieusement.

\- Raconte moi plutôt comment tu vis la situation à Poudlard.

\- Bien, répondit Harry, vraiment bien. En fait… Tout est quasiment identique. Je parle des... Hum, des caractère des gens.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu essayais de renouer avec tes amis de ton autre vie ?

\- Pas tous, apparemment. J'ai comme l'impression que certaines situations exceptionnelles permettent de nouer des relations plus solides et si on a le malheur de passer à coté…

\- Tu parles de Ronald Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentit la tristesse étreindre son cœur mais se reprit presque aussitôt.

\- Je me dis que c'est un mal pour un bien. Au final, Ron n'a jamais eu vraiment besoin de moi. Mais Dimitri, oui.

\- Ron n'avait peut-être pas besoin de toi mais toi tu avais besoin de lui. Ne minimise pas les relations que tu as nouées et qui ne sont plus. Je comprends ta tristesse, Harry, et tu as en partie raison. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre, tu t'es fait plein d'autres amis.

Harry acquiesça mais préférait vraiment ne plus parler de Ron.

\- En fait, je suis plus surpris par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Draco Malfoy.

Regulus resta silencieux mais Harry comprit au regard qu'il lui lançait qu'il voulait bien en savoir plus.

\- Je le trouve beaucoup plus sympathique quand il n'a pas la tête remplie de préjugés.

\- C'est cela.

Harry observa le visage fermé du Black.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je sois proche de Malfoy ?

\- Si tel était mon souhait, ce serait dans l'unique but de blesser Lucius Malfoy. Comprends-moi, Harry : tu as peut-être tout oublié mais moi je me souviens. Je me souviens de tous les efforts que tu as faits pour essayer de remettre notre famille dans le droit chemin. Tu étais proche de Lucius, proche au point qu'ils étaient prêts à te confier la vie de leur fils. Et tu es resté prêt d'eux. Beaucoup de personnes considèrent Lucius Malfoy comme responsable de la déchéance d'Adams.

\- C'est faux ! s'emporta Harry.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est faux, répéta le brun. Je ne me souviens peut-être de rien mais si je suis sûr d'une chose : Lucius devait être le cadet de mes soucis et j'ai du juste voir une opportunité.

Un sourire triste se posa sur les lèvres de Regulus.

\- C'était la réponse que je craignais. Je n'ai plus personne à qui en vouloir.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer dans cette histoire, fit sombrement Harry, c'est Voldemort.

\- En effet. Pour en revenir à Lucius, je pense que l'idée que tu sois proche de son fils lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

\- 'Proche' est un bien grand mot, rit Harry. Disons que je commence à le tolérer.

Ce qui était loin de la vérité. Harry nourrissait une certaine curiosité envers Draco Malfoy qui ne faisait que grandir au fil des jours. Mais cette constatation, il préférait la garder pour lui.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Dimitri marchait de travers et Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de pouffer. Natasha s'était accrochée à son bras et Hagrid marchait derrière eux, lançant des « allons, bon » à chaque fois qu'ils trébuchaient.

Ils avaient quitté Pré-au-Lard vers minuit et demi, leur directrice les ayant autorisés à être dehors que jusqu'à une heure du matin. Harry pensait qu'ils auraient pu rester encore longtemps vu toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées dehors. Mais Hagrid avait été intransigeant.

Ils avaient donc abandonné tout le monde sous les huées hilares de Sirius, son père et même sa propre mère.

Harry avait encore sur le palais le goût du whisky pur feu. Il avait la certitude que l'humeur joyeuse de Dimitri et Natasha se transformerait en un mal de tête dans quelques heures. Pour l'instant, ils essayaient juste d'étouffer leurs rires.

\- Voilà, c'est le bateau, essayez de ne pas faire de bruit. Non, Dimitri, là, c'est le lac.

\- Ouips ! Le lac !

Natasha tomba une fois de plus et décida de remonter sur le pont à quatre pattes.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? fit la voix inquiète d'Hagrid.

\- Comme sur des patinettes, le rassura Harry.

Demain, il penserait que ses parents étaient les personnes les moins sérieuses que le monde ait porté pour laisser trois adolescent repartir éméchés d'une soirée. Mais ce soir, il essayait juste de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de faire une pause _;_ il avait l'impression d'avoir marcher des heures, en réalité il se trouvait encore sur le pont du bateau.

Fatigué, il se laissa glisser au sol, la tête tournée vers le château. Il sentit ses deux amis s'établir à ses cotés : Natasha allongée par terre, les bras et les jambes écartés, tandis que Dimitri avait appuyé sa tête sur le bois de la rambarde.

\- Je crois que j'adore cette école, grogna Dimitri.

\- Ah oui… Peut-être qu'on pourrait revenir l'année prochaine ? suggéra Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Non, non…il y a trop de… Euuh, de Potter dans les parages.

\- Là, je suis tout seul.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, se justifia Natasha. Cette école… C'est toi.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Natasha se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Tu préfères ici ou Durmstrang ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis la referma et ferma les yeux par la même occasion.

\- Poudlard, dit-il tout haut.

Mais il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je l'ai dit fort ?

\- Tu l'as dit très fort.

\- Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas tant notre Harry que ça, fit Dimitri sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Poudlard, répéta Harry.

Il se tourna vivement vers Dimitri et attrapa son col. Il colla presque son visage à celui de son ami, au point qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée.

\- Poudlard !

\- Je crois que j'ai compris !

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas compris ! J'aime Poudlard ! J'aime Poudlard parce que cette école m'a sauvé la vie. Elle m'a sauvé, de la même façon que Natasha et moi t'avons sauvé. J'aime Poudlard, parce que j'y ai rencontré mes premiers amis, la première fois que j'ai embrassé une fille c'était ici, la première fois que j'ai vu mes parents, c'était ici.

\- Harry…

\- Mais j'aime Durmstrang aussi. J'adore Durmstrang. Parce que je vous ai rencontrés là-bas ! Dans cette infirmerie, vous étiez là. J'aime Durmstrang parce que ce n'est pas Poudlard ! Et je vous aime vous ! Je t'aime toi et j'aime Natasha !

\- Et j'aime Viktor Krum !

Dimitri rit et attrapa lui aussi le col d'Harry tout en posant le front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime toi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime, Natasha !

Natasha se leva pour mieux se laisser tomber sur eux.

\- Bonne année, fit-elle contre leurs joues, Oh, Harry, bonne année !

Harry et Dimitri éclatèrent de rire. Ils auraient pu continuer à rire encore longtemps si de l'eau ne leur avait pas éclaboussé au visage. Les trois élèves se turent presque aussitôt et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de pluie. Cependant, une nouvelle éclaboussure les toucha et ils comprirent que ça venait du lac.

Harry, Natasha et Dimitri se redressèrent tant bien que mal pour comprendre d'où ça venait.

\- Oh par, Yaga, souffla Dimitri. C'est ta sirène !

\- Elle n'est pas à moi, murmura Harry.

\- Bonsoir, fit joyeusement Natasha. Tu es Circé ? Harry n'a pas menti : tu es sublime !

Circé, qui brillait de sa propre lumière, se rapprocha du bateau.

\- Vous êtes si bruyant... Harry, mon Harry... Il faut que je te parle.

Harry se pencha par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Maintenant ?

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et il était sûr qu'il ne retiendrait rien de ce que la sirène lui dirait. Il était même plutôt absorbé par ses cheveux blonds qui ondulaient à la surface de l'eau. Il l'imaginait remonter un peu plus à la surface et voir ses mèches s'étendre sur ses seins pour les cacher. Juste en pensant à la poitrine de la créature qu'il avait sous les yeux, il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon et réprima un grognement. Mais Circé lui fit un sourire désarmant et Harry cru qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Non, tu n'es pas en état. Je pourrais te proposer de me rejoindre, je suis sûre que tu me dirais oui... Mais nous savons toi et moi que je ne suis pas ton genre. Viens me voir demain.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester : la sirène s'était enfoncée dans l'eau.

\- Elle est vraiment folle de toi.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Le réveil fut plus difficile que ce qu'il avait cru. Quelque chose tambourinait, fort, bien trop fort. Et le son se répercutait dans son crâne douloureusement. Harry ouvrit un œil puis l'autre mais ça ne fit pas cesser le bruit. De plus, il avait l'impression que sa chambre était plus grande. Et il avait chaud.

Il bailla, pour se rendre compte que quelque chose était bizarre au niveau de sa bouche. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses dents et se devina qu'elles étaient bien trop pointues.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, ses oreilles tendues. Contre lui gisait un énorme chien au pelage gris blanc. Dimitri dormait sous sa forme de husky et il était lui-même sous sa forme de renard. Il ne se rappelait même plus à quel moment il s'était transformé. Ni même à quel moment ils étaient rentrés dans le bateau.

Toutes ses questions furent balayées par le bruit de quelqu'un cognant sur la porte.

Il se jeta par-dessus le chien et se retransforma. La douleur d'une migraine explosa dans son crâne et Harry tomba par terre. Il secoua le chien tout en cherchant Natasha des yeux pour trouver une chauve-souris étalée dans le lit, qui était à l'origine celui de Dimitri.

\- Dim' ! DIM' !

Le chient bondit et se cogna contre la paroi du bateau dans un jappement plaintif. Dimitri mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il était mais il se retransforma à son tour et poussa un gémissement.

\- Plus jamais…

Harry se leva et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah, enfin !

Andreï se tenait en face de lui, déjà habillé et les sourcils froncés.

\- Quelle heure…

\- Midi, Harry, il est midi ! Vous êtes rentrés tard, vous avez fait un boucan d'enfer et on devrait vous laisser décuver toute la journée !

Harry plissa les yeux puis lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

\- On dirait qu'on est pas les seuls à s'être amusés.

Il pointa le cou d'Andreï qui était couvert de taches bleues. Son camarade remonta immédiatement son col mais les rougeurs qui naissaient sur son visage ne laissaient place à aucun doute sur la nature des marques.

\- Fais le malin, Potter, mais tu as un indice à déchiffrer, alors lève ton amie pour vous mettre au travail !

\- C'est ça, j'y penserai.

Harry ferma la porte sur Andreï avant de retourner s'écraser sur un des lits. Le bruit n'avait même pas fait bouger Natasha qui avait tout l'air d'une chauve-souris morte. Le brun joua avec son aile, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- Mon crâne..., se plaignit Dimitri. Plus jamais je n'écoute ton parrain !

Harry était d'accord, même si voir Sirius aussi heureux et boire pour se divertir et non pour noyer sa dépression lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant rire et Harry avait même surpris son parrain embrasser Severus Rogue devant tout le monde.

Si Louve et son père avaient applaudi avec des « ouhou » tonitruant, Harry, lui, était resté figé.

Il le savait, ce n'était pas un secret, mais le voir avait quelque chose de troublant.

Pourtant, il s'était senti envahi d'une intense joie face à cette vision.

Le reste de la soirée lui revenait par bribes. Il avait discuté avec Regulus et laissé passer le Nouvel An sans s'en rendre compte. Puis l'homme l'avait abandonné pour se mêler à la fête. Harry avait dansé avec sa mère jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et que l'alcool décide de lui retirer ses souvenirs.

Il savait, en revanche, qu'il avait beaucoup ri.

\- Andreï a raison. Vous devriez vraiment vous y mettre...

\- J'y vais de ce pas, fit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Au final, Natasha, Dimitri et lui ne mirent les pieds au château qu'en milieu d'après-midi, et ils s'y rendirent uniquement parce que Nolan était venu les chercher, leur offrant au passage une potion de dégrisement.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée en compagnie de Luna, Louve, Hermione et Nolan. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée qu'Harry se rappela de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit et qu'il avait un petit rendez-vous avec la sirène.

\- Tu devrais y aller seul, lui avait dit Dimitri. Elle veut peut-être un petit tête à tête avec toi ?

Harry avait alors attendu que la nuit tombe pour s'éclipser du bateau et pousser une barque au milieu du lac.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- Bonsoir, délicieuse créature, dit malicieusement Circé.

Harry reposa la lanterne et baissa le feu.

\- Bonsoir, Circé.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié, je suis ravie. Tu es tellement charmant quand tu as les yeux dans le vague, cela dit...

\- Je n'avais pas les yeux dans le vague…

Circé attrapa les bords de la barque et se redressa un peu.

\- Vous avez continué cette tradition. Faire la fête dès que l'année se termine. Harry, tu as manqué tellement de fêtes...

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oui. Ton amoureux transi est-il toujours aussi grognon ? Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de venir me voir pour me demander de te surveiller.

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

La sirène plongea dans l'eau pour apparaître de l'autre coté en riant, forçant Harry se tourner brusquement.

\- Circé ?

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens pas. Tu plaisais à tellement de personnes et je vois que c'est encore le cas. Mais lui a du mal à t'oublier. Alors que toi…

\- Mais de qui tu parles et ça veut dire quoi, « amoureux transi » ?

Circé poussa sur ses bras pour être à hauteur de son visage.

\- Du garçon que tu m'as présenté. De celui que tu embrassais… William !

Harry sentit toutes les couleurs quitter son visage. Une étrange chaleur nauséeuse s'empara de son estomac.

\- De quoi… Non j'ai… Enfin. J'aime les filles…

\- Oh, oui, Harry, tu aimes les filles. Tu ne m'aimes pas moi, mais tu aimes les filles. L'amour… Ça ne s'arrête pas.

Harry ferma les yeux mais le visage de l'auror Chester s'imposa à lui. Le trouble que son autre lui avait ressenti dans ses souvenirs, le bracelet, son air sévère quand il le regardait...

\- J'étais avec un garçon, souffla-t-il.

\- Pas le plus sympathique, en plus.

Harry tira sur son bracelet. Chester avait le même en doré.

\- Par Merlin… Je n'ai pas fait ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : l'amour, ça ne s'arrête pas.

Circé pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, Harry n'y croyait pas. Pas une seule seconde. Il n'éprouvait rien pour Chester, son cœur ne s'emballait pas. Il le trouvait charismatique, certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait pas de lion rugissant au creux de son estomac quand il se trouvait en sa présence.

Pourtant, il gardait son bracelet. Et une partie de lui ne voulait pas le quitter.

 _« Parce que c'est plus que ça »_ , se dit-il.

C'était bien plus qu'un bracelet. C'était aussi important que l'épée de Gryffondor, aussi important que sa cape d'invisibilité ou même la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ça faisait partie de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge ?

\- Je ne te mentirais pas, Harry. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'épreuve. Elle se passera dans le lac.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- En février ?! Dans le lac.

Circé fit oui de la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle mente. Harry lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

Mais le lac… Cela signifiait qu'on allait lui prendre quelque chose de précieux.

\- Est-ce que… Tu sais si des personnes vont être menées au fond ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que ça sera dans le lac.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Même s'il l'avait déjà vécu, les choses étaient différentes : aujourd'hui, il avait Charles. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde son petit frère emporté sous l'eau, le visage blanc, totalement endormi, comme s'il était mort. C'était la pire vision qu'il pouvait avoir de cette épreuve.

\- Ça va aller, il suffit que je trouve deux branchiflores.

Circé pinça les lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les branchiflores ne poussent que sur une petite période et c'est difficile d'en avoir, même pour une sirène, en temps normal. Mais en cette période de l'année, Harry, je ne pourrais t'en avoir aucune.

\- Il y en a dans la réserve de Severus… Je pourrais…

Aller voler le petit ami de son parrain. Les mots « petit ami » résonnèrent étrangement dans son esprit.

Il secoua la tête. Il pouvait tout simplement demander la branchiflore. Mais s'il n'y en avait qu'une... Si Ron ou Malfoy en avait besoin ? Et Natasha… Non, il pouvait bien s'entraîner au sort de tête-en-bulle. Ou métamorphoser partiellement sa tête en celle d'un poisson, comme Krum... Mais même Krum avait à peine réussi une totale transformation et il était en sixième année ! Il doutait que Natasha puisse effectuer ce sort avec seulement un mois et demi d'entraînement. Il doutait, lui-même, d'y arriver. C'était le genre de sort sur lequel il ne s'était jamais attardé.

\- Écoute-moi, Harry, fit Circé, j'ai une solution pour toi. Mais pour toi uniquement.

\- Et pour Natasha ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour ton amie. Mais si tu as l'esprit tranquille en ce qui te concerne, tu pourras beaucoup mieux l'aider.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

La sirène eut un drôle de sourire mais ses yeux reflétèrent une certaine tristesse.

\- Tu dois me faire mal.

La bouche d'Harry devint sèche.

\- Quoi… ? Je ne pourrais pas faire ça !

\- Je sais. Tu l'as déjà fait, cela dit. Oh, ce n'était pas volontaire mais j'ai gardé ce souvenir juste au cas où. Je pense que c'est le bon moment.

\- Circé !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas dangereux. Je pensais qu'un jour, peut-être, tu accepterais de plonger avec moi, mais je me suis fait une raison. Je suis plus heureuse de savoir que c'est pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Je ne comprends rien !

La femme poisson lui fit signe de se pencher et Harry s'exécuta. Elle déposa alors ses lèvres humides sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner de son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Je m'occupe de toi, occupe-toi de ton amie.

\- Attends ! Circé !

\- Oui ?

\- Ce que tu m'as dit… Tu peux le dire à Malfoy ?

La sirène fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux partager cette information ? Ça te donne un avantage…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un jeu ou personne n'était à égalité.

\- S'il te plaît. Si c'est moi qui lui dis, il pensera que c'est un piège. Fais-le : tu vis à Poudlard, tu es sensée soutenir les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Non, Harry. Je soutiens qui je désire soutenir. Mais je ne peux rien te refuser et par Poséidon, c'est fou ce que j'aime ton sens moral !

Il ne savait pas si on pouvait appeler ça du sens moral. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir leur indice pouvait se débrouiller pour trouver une solution à l'épreuve suivante. Mais s'il avait les moyens de partager une information sérieuse, alors il allait le faire.

\- Tu le feras donc ?

\- Oui, Harry… Je le ferai.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

\- Merci, Circé.

La sirène préféra lui faire la moue et l'éclabousser en disparaissant sous l'eau, abandonnant Harry au milieu du lac.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Draco se réveilla bien avant le reste de sa chambrée, uniquement parce qu'il avait très mal dormi, voir pas du tout.

Ses cauchemars avaient été peuplés de corbeaux et d'insectes, donc rien de bien réjouissant, et lui avaient rappelé qu'il n'avait aucun indice. La fin des fêtes le ramenait douloureusement à la réalité.

Il avait commencé à réfléchir à l'idée de mettre ses cours de français en pratique et de tenter d'obtenir des informations d'une façon moins conventionnelle. Mais il lui paraissait que les filles de Beauxbâtons étaient de redoutables adversaires. Il détestait à ce moment là le sentiment d'échec qui parcourait tout son corps.

Alors plutôt que de ressasser son incapacité à terminer une épreuve, il décida de s'extirper de son lit et de perdre son temps à des activités plus florissantes.

Blaise et Théo dormaient encore, comme il pouvait le constater en fixant les rideaux de leurs lits tirés. Et il était presque sûr qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Instinctivement, il porta ses yeux à la seule fenêtre de la chambre, une épaisse vitre ronde aussi grande que lui.

Lorsqu'il vit quelque chose le regarder, il fit un bond en arrière et retint un cri qui aurait pu ne rien avoir de viril.

Contre la fenêtre se tenait une sirène. Ses mains plaquées sur la vitre, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle lui donnait l'étrange impression de ne pas être là par plaisir. Pourtant, elle le pointa du doigt et indiqua ensuite la surface.

\- Quoi ? souffla Draco.

La sirène fronça encore plus les sourcils tandis que Draco essayait de comprendre pourquoi une créature qui était sensée avoir quitté le lac depuis longtemps se trouvait ici. Mais la femme poisson indiqua le haut plus furieusement encore.

Draco se renfrogna mais s'empara de vêtements et copia son geste montrant qu'il avait très bien compris. Il sortit de la chambre, prit une douche rapide et se couvrit le plus possible, entourant la quasi-totalité de son visage sous l'écharpe des Serpentard.

Une fois à la surface, il hésita énormément. Il sentait déjà le froid mordre chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait laissée à découvert. La neige épaisse avait pris possession de tout le parc, même le carrosse français était presque entièrement camouflé et la cabane du garde chasse ressemblait à une maison en pain d'épice recouverte de glaçage.

Draco laissa son regard vagabonder sur le lac et quand, enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait qu'approfondir l'impatience de la sirène, il se força à avancer en direction du ponton.

Tout en détachant sa barque, il lorgna sur le bateau de Durmstrang. Depuis le soir du bal, il n'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Potter. Il fallait dire que ce dernier passait un temps fou à Pré-au-Lard et ne revenait au château que le soir. Et même à ce moment là, il était pris d'assaut par tous ceux qui le connaissaient assez bien pour discuter normalement avec lui.

Draco n'avait pas la chance de faire partie de ce petit cercle mais son esprit n'avait pourtant pas cessé de penser au brun, même durant les moments les plus inattendus de sa vie.

En compagnie de Daphné, la main dans ses cheveux, il s'était surpris à se demander si la tignasse rebelle de Potter avait la même texture douce que celle des filles. Et quand il pensait à ça, il se souvenait de l'image du brun dans les toilettes.

Il n'avait rien suivi de l'histoire étrange de Potter habillé en fille à la suite d'un pari perdu. Il avait quitté le bal pour savourer les lèvres de Daphné, ourler une partie de son intimité. Même si le moment avait été délicieux, il avait regretté après coup d'avoir raté un tel spectacle.

Le peu de ce qu'il avait vu de Potter déguisé l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait essayé de savoir s'il y avait des photos. Les jumeaux lui avaient dit que Crivey en avait pris mais elles étaient toutes floues. Alors une part de lui s'était intérieurement mise en ébullition en pensant à la seule photo de Potter qu'il avait. Une photo où il n'était pas une masse difforme et méconnaissable.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait du écouter les jumeaux se vanter de la danse qu'ils avaient partagée avec le brun et du fait que Potter était revenu vers eux pour récupérer une taille de cheveux convenable.

Draco devait donc se contenter de la fugace image d'Harry Potter, les cheveux longs et épais retombant sur un visage rouge de honte.

Il avait conscience que son attrait pour Potter était bien loin de la curiosité qu'il vouait à certaines personnes. C'était pire que son intérêt pour Regulus et Sirius Black. Pire que son intérêt pour Greengrass. Et il savait aussi que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le tableau qui était au rang d'une préoccupation bien moindre que celle d'essayer de comprendre le Harry qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la sirène qui sortit sa tête hors de l'eau.

\- Bonjour !

Draco sursauta et la foudroya du regard.

\- C'est la deuxième fois, grinça-t-il.

La sirène sortit une main de l'eau et observa ses ongles, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait toujours lu dans les livres que les sirènes étaient magnifiques. Mais en dépit de sa beauté évidente, Draco lui trouvait un quelque chose déplaisant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait monter ?

\- Pour mieux te jeter à l'eau, fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe.

\- Plus sérieusement. Je suis ici parce qu'une âme charitable a trouvé bon de te tenir informé de la suite des événements. Évidement je le fais contre mon gré.

\- Si ça te débecte tant de me parler, tu pouvais très bien lui mentir et passer ton chemin.

Les yeux de la sirène s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de l'insulter et Draco pensa qu'elle devait beaucoup tenir à cette autre personne pour ne pas imaginer un seul instant lui mentir.

\- Bon. Je suis venue te dire que la prochaine épreuve aura lieu dans ce lac.

Draco en resta coi.

\- Pardon ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je te conseille d'apprendre à respirer sous l'eau. En d'autres cas, je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance.

La sirène ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer : elle s'enfonça rapidement sous l'eau, le laissant perdu et… Terrifié.

Draco revint sur Terre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait quittée. Il s'empressa de retourner au cachot et de trouver la seule personne qui pourrait l'éclairer.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de son professeur, il frappa plusieurs fois sur celle-ci. Il se fichait de réveiller Severus Rogue mais quand l'homme se présenta à lui avec les yeux emplis de haine contenue, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être paniqué pour rien... Mais il préférait être sûr et certain de ce qui l'attendait. Parce qu'il avait l'eau en horreur. S'il allait à la mer, il se contentait de tremper ses pieds. S'il y avait une piscine, il y restait le strict minimum de temps. Dès l'instant où ses pieds flottaient au dessus de quelque chose dont il ne voyait pas le fond, il était loin d'être rassuré.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez une bonne raison de vous trouver ici de bon matin. Une raison qui ne me fera pas retirer une ribambelle de points à ma propre maison.

\- La prochaine épreuve se passe dans le lac ?!

Son professeur n'eut aucune réaction. A la place, il s'écarta de l'entrée de son bureau et lui fit signe de ne pas rester dans le couloir. Draco entra.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je suis curieux de savoir où vous avez eu cette information.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez envoyé cette sirène ?

Cette fois-ci, il vit clairement la surprise sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Une sirène ?

Draco croisa les bras, impatient.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'envoyer une note, un bout de papier ? C'est pour ça qu'aucun professeur n'est vraiment inquiet qu'aucun de nous n'ait d'indice ?

\- Croyez-moi, monsieur Malfoy, tout le corps professoral de Poudlard est inquiet que vous n'ayez pas d'indice. Mais cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon.

Le bond plissa les yeux, peu sûr de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Vous n'avez pas envoyé de sirène. Mais vous ne niez pas que ça se passe dans le lac.

\- Y a-t-il un avantage pour moi de nier cette information ? Aucun. Mais ne me demandez pas d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Quel était le nom de cette sirène ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé et elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de me dire en quoi consistait la prochaine épreuve.

Le regard de Severus Rogue s'assombrit.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider pour le moment, monsieur Malfoy. Je me contenterai de vous dire que si une sirène avait l'intention de vous nuire, elle ne vous avouerait pas qu'elle vous dit quelque chose par obligation. Elle l'aurait fait avec le sourire et vous aurait convaincu de venir vous noyer avec le ton le plus doux qu'elle puisse avoir.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par « pour le moment » ?

\- Loin de moi l'envie d'être plus bavard qu'Hagrid mais je crois que vous abusez de votre chance. Vous feriez peut-être mieux d'utiliser ce temps pour revoir vos cours de botanique... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

Sans ménagement aucun, Severus Rogue poussa Draco Malfoy hors de son bureau. Une fois ce dernier parti, il retourna vers ses appartements.

\- Qui était-ce ? fit une voix qui sortait de sous une épaisse couette.

\- Draco Malfoy.

Severus, qui était à présent parfaitement éveillé, trouva inutile de retourner au lit. A la place, il s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de sa chambre et jeta un regard en biais à Sirius Black. L'homme sortit sa tête et poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Apparemment, une sirène serait venue le voir pour lui dire que la prochaine épreuve se passera dans le lac.

\- Tu vas prévenir McGonagall ?

\- Il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui interdise à un être extérieur de tenir les élèves au courant de futures épreuves. Mais une sirène...

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que cette sirène était blonde, qu'elle avait un regard à se damner et qu'elle s'appelait Circé. Il était même presque certain que Circé avait quitté le lac de Durmstrang pour suivre Harry.

\- Circé, murmura Sirius. Pourquoi s'embêterait-elle à prévenir Malfoy ? Elle n'a jamais montré aucune sympathie pour aucun d'entre nous. Seuls Lily et James sont tolérés.

\- Et William.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Severus quitta la chaise et décida de s'allonger auprès de Sirius, qui entoura sa taille d'un bras possessif.

\- Je pense que l'âme chevaleresque de ton neveu y est pour quelque chose.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

\- C'est l'évidence même.

\- Se servir de Circé uniquement pour ne pas soulever d'interrogation... S'il l'avait dit de vive voix, Malfoy et Weasley auraient fait le contraire de ce qu'Harry préconisait.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut en parler à Minerva ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Laissons les choses suivre leurs cours. Ils passeront l'épreuve de rattrapage mais avec un peu de chance, ils feront semblant d'être surpris tout en ayant au préalable réfléchi à un moyen de respirer sous l'eau.

\- En un sens, c'est plus rassurant de savoir qu'ils prennent de l'avance, mais pourquoi « ils » ? Tu penses que Malfoy va partager cette information avec Ronald Weasley ?

\- Il le fera. Ils se détestent peut-être mais Malfoy agira sûrement comme Circé.

Sirius cala sa tête dans le cou de Severus.

\- Toute cette histoire m'arrange, j'étais à deux doigts de leur envoyer l'intitulé de l'épreuve par hibou.

Severus grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Lui aussi était satisfait que le besoin intense de justice d'Harry fasse pencher la balance. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, en vérité, c'était tout ce que Circé pouvait dire à Harry.

Parce qu'elle en savait tellement...

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Draco avait passé toute sa journée à peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il oui ou non partager ce qu'il savait avec Weasley ? Une question aussi simple ne méritait qu'une seule réponse : oui. Mais Draco avait la sensation que le Tournoi ne les laisserait pas longtemps dans le flou, idée confirmée par les quelques allusions de Severus Rogue.

Donc il pouvait bien s'entraîner de son coté et laisser le rouquin se débrouiller seul. De plus, rien ne garantissait que l'animal ne le prenne au sérieux.

Ce fut l'unique raison qui le poussa à se rendre au niveau de la tour des Gryffondor. C'était un endroit qu'il visitait rarement et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds à l'intérieur de la salle commune. A la place, il se pencha vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec Ronald Weasley.

\- Oh, enfin, vous avez décidé de jouer intelligemment ! Je vais le chercher.

Draco patienta, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Dès que Weasley sortit, il sentit la fatigue s'emparer de tout son être.

\- Malfoy, grinça l'adolescent. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

\- Une simple visite de courtoisie, étant donné que par un malheureux hasard nous sommes coéquipiers... Je tenais à te faire part de ce que sera la prochaine épreuve.

Weasley ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa méfiance mais Draco ne le laissa pas en placer une.

\- Le lac. Ça se passe dans le lac.

\- En quel honneur vais-je te croire ? Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'essaies pas de me doubler ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas _;_ peut-être le fait que nous sommes dans la même école ?

Weasley se recula, prêt à retourner dans sa tour.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ton info est valable ?

\- Probablement parce qu'elle a été confirmée par Rogue.

\- Confirmée ?! Pourquoi ton professeur te donnerait la réponse et pas le mien ? C'est de la triche !

\- Ça aurait été de la triche si je n'étais pas venu montrer patte blanche. Tu fais ce que tu veux de cette nouvelle. Je me contrefiche de la façon dont tu t'y prendras _;_ en ce qui me concerne, je tente ma chance.

\- Ce que je sais, Malfoy, c'est qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Rien ne me dit que tu ne…

Draco était déjà prêt à soupirer dès la fin de la phrase de Weasley mais des rires le coupèrent de sa diatribe.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent apparaître Hermione Granger, la main sur la bouche, étouffant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son rire, et à coté d'elle marchait Potter qui lui tenait l'épaule et riait aussi contre son oreille avec un peu moins de tenue. Leur amusement se tut au moment où ils levèrent les yeux vers les deux élèves de Poudlard.

\- Hum, je vais te laisser ici, fit Harry à Hermione.

\- Évidemment que tu vas la laisser ici, comme si tu avais le droit d'entrer dans l'une des salles communes...

Le regard de Potter refléta une sorte d'incompréhension et Draco eut pitié de lui. Mais le brun reprit un visage neutre et se concentra sur Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me rendre le livre que ma mère t'as donné. Mais tu as de courage : j'ai du m'endormir sur les trois premières pages de celui-ci.

\- Harry, tu devrais faire un effort. Ce sont des sorts de soins basiques.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et Draco détesta les voir se parler comme si Weasley et lui n'existaient pas. Apparemment, ses pensées étaient partagées, vu le regard outré que lançait le roux à Harry et Hermione.

\- S'il m'arrive un problème, je saurais qui appeler.

Hermione rit mais salua Harry avant de s'avancer vers le portrait.

\- Pardon, fit-elle sèchement à Ron. Tu bloques le passage.

Ron s'écarta mais préféra contenir toute sa colère pour la lancer sur Potter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas la fréquenter, si tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu n'es là que durant le Tournoi et après ça, tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici !

\- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'on possède le téléphone, les lettres et même les télégrammes ! Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Weasley, je trouverai toujours un moyen de la contacter même si un océan nous sépare.

Le ton de Potter était joyeux mais ses yeux reflétaient une colère froide.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter ! cracha Weasley avant de disparaître derrière le portrait.

Ce que Draco lut sur le visage du brun après ça lui fit presque regretter cet échange. Parce que si ce n'était pas de la tristesse, il était vraiment mauvais observateur.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il doit trouver qu'il y a un peu trop de Gryffondor qui s'extasient devant ton passage. C'est de la jalousie mal placée.

Harry Potter sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il existait.

\- Parce que toi, tu n'es pas jaloux de ma fausse notoriété ?

Draco sourit devant le ton narquois de Potter.

\- Absolument pas. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir que je te surpasse largement.

\- C'est vrai, je ne fais pas le poids face à tant de modestie.

Draco se sentit soulagé en voyant que toute trace de tristesse avait quitté le visage de Potter. Il s'avança vers lui et entreprit de quitter la tour des rouge et or. Potter le suivit.

\- Est-ce que j'ai interrompu une réunion au sommet ?

\- En fait, ça ressemblait plus à une tentative de cesser le feu temporaire qui s'est transformée en brasier.

\- Je crois que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

\- Tu plaisantes !? Je passe les moments les plus agréables de mon adolescence, fit ironiquement Draco. Cela dit, j'envie tout de même votre duo, à toi et Vassili.

\- Il faut croire que ça paie de grandir avec son binôme.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Natasha est mon amie d'enfance, se justifia Potter. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien.

\- Je pensais que c'était moi, ton ami d'enfance, s'offusqua faussement Draco.

\- Comment ça ?

Potter le regardait avec un étonnement non feint.

\- Je pars du principe que comme nous avons passé un moment fou à partager mon couffin, il était normal que je te considère comme mon premier meilleur ami. J'ai même une photo qui en atteste ! Je t'ai laissé grassement profiter de la largesse de mon lit, un peu de reconnaissance serait la moindre des choses !

Draco avait parlé avec le ton d'un aristocrate pincé, le même que prenait sa mère parfois pour se moquer de son père. Évidemment, cela fit rire Potter.

\- C'est de là que vient la photo dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Apparemment, ça tient à cœur à plusieurs personnes d'avoir une image de moi. Tu es le seul en possession d'une photo de moi en dehors de ma famille.

\- Je suppose que ma mère a eu recours au chantage pour conserver un petit souvenir. Elle devait garder en mémoire un exemple de désastre capillaire à ne pas me faire subir.

\- Mes cheveux t'emmerdent, Malfoy, répliqua Potter mi-amuse, mi-agacé.

\- Oui, ils emmerdent le monde entier, plaisanta le blond.

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, ils étaient arrivés au niveau du hall. Draco trouva étrange qu'il s'y trouve seul mais une idée s'empara de lui au moment où il vit Potter se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Potter !

Le brun se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec interrogation.

\- Si, et c'est purement hypothétique, je te disais que la prochaine épreuve avait lieu dans le lac, qu'est ce que tu en penserais ?

Les yeux de Potter devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Draco s'attendit à ce qu'il lui rie au nez ou qu'il l'accuse de balancer des rumeurs infondées, mais le brun ne fit rien de tout ça.

\- Que je serais fou de te faire confiance mais en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je me munirais d'un masque et d'un tuba, juste histoire d'honorer notre vieille amitié.

\- Et bien, cher ami… J'espère que tu sais nager.

Draco salua d'un mouvement de tête le brun et descendit en direction des cachots. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris : il n'avait aucune foutue raison de tenir Potter au courant d'une information relativement vraie. Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que Weasley ne l'avait pas cru... Il avait juste eu besoin de le dire. De montrer à Potter qu'il avait tout de même un peu de respect envers le jeu... Et aussi parce que c'était Potter.

Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux ! Délicieuse année à tous. On se retrouve lundi. Parce que je suis gentille :D !**


	41. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

Bonsoir tout le monde X)!

J'espère que vous vous portez bien en ce triste mois de janvier (qui est le mois que je déteste le plus sans mentir).

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, je réponds rapidement aux reviews des guest et je vous laisse tout à ce chapitre, corrigé par Titou Douh!

 **Maud** : Merci beaucoup!

 **Ewi** : Mouahahaha. Pour le moment c'est moi qui suis frustré de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire comme je l'aimerais. Bon c'était pas si irrégulier, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre durant une toute petite semaine. Haha mais c'est que ça veut aller vite en besogne. Honnêtement si ça avait été une petite fic, il y a longtemps que je les aurais enfermé dans un placard *wink wink*. Mais je vais prendre tout mon temps huhu! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même ! Koeur sur toi!

 **aussidagility** : XD je me demande ce qui te fais penser ça dis donc!

.

.

 **COMME UN POISSON DANS L'EAU**

"Be my friend, hold me

Wrap me up, unfold me

I am small, I'm needy

Warm me up and breathe me"

Breathe me. SIA

.

.

La trente-deuxième minute s'écoula et avec elle, disparurent les branchies qui s'étaient formées dans le cou de Natasha. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se mit à battre des pieds avec force. Dimitri plongea la main dans l'eau et la tira immédiatement vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

\- Tu as paniqué.

Natasha toussa avant de se redresser et de lancer un regard noir à Harry.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

Le brun tendit la main à sa meilleure amie et elle s'en empara pour mieux se redresser, puis il aida Dimitri à se relever à son tour. Ce dernier se sécha rapidement avec un sort et observa la colonne d'eau qu'Harry avait invoquée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu te sens la force de recommencer ?

\- Trente deux minutes, c'est mon meilleur temps, répondit Natasha en grimaçant. Mon meilleur temps si je ne bouge pas et que je reste concentrée. Je suis à peine capable de faire des branchies alors que le but, c'est que je puisse aussi avoir les pieds et les mains palmés !

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait se concentrer sur le sort de têtenbulle... Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Mais Harry était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour répondre à Dimitri.

Ils étaient à une semaine et demi de l'épreuve. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Circé et Natasha et lui maîtrisaient le sort de têtenbulle avec difficulté. Harry avait d'abord cru que c'était une chance d'en savoir plus rapidement mais il s'était trompé.

Il avait eu la surprise de découvrir qu'une épreuve de secours avait été organisée pour permettre aux champions d'avoir l'indice dans sa totalité. Bien sûr, Natasha et lui avaient du faire semblant d'être étonnés de découvrir que ça se passait dans le lac. De même que Malfoy… Et Weasley.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas du comportement du blond. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait sidéré, le fait que le garçon lui parle de l'épreuve, ne tente pas de mentir, de le mettre sur une fausse piste. Harry s'était préparé au fait que Malfoy ne dise rien de ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Circé. Il aurait trouvé logique et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Mais il avait fait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Et les choses avaient changé. De la même manière qu'il avait accepté que Ron ne puisse plus vraiment être son ami, il avait accepté que Malfoy puisse être quelqu'un d'autre pour lui.

Alors il avait commencé à le regarder différemment. D'un point de vue extérieur, il avait l'impression que Malfoy n'avait rien de différent. Il affichait toujours un air suffisant, il n'avait peut-être pas ses deux gorilles qui le suivaient en permanence mais Harry avait la sensation qu'il attirait les regards vers lui. Et ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement parce qu'il avait une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard accrochée à son bras.

Harry découvrait quelque chose qu'il avait refusé de voir ou qu'il n'avait jamais compris avant : Malfoy était magnétique et il aurait pu le savoir. Mais il était aussi presque impossible à cerner. Il gratifiait peu de personnes d'un sourire amusé, il regardait la plupart de ses interlocuteurs avec un regard ennuyé.

Oui, si Harry observait ça de loin, il pouvait décemment retrouver le garçon teigneux de son passé. Mais de plus près, tout était absolument différent.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ? Pardon… J'étais…

\- Complètement paumé, fit sèchement Natasha, Au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir une sirène pour nous sauver la mise !

\- Tu as raison, murmura Harry.

Mais l'air sévère de Natasha s'effaça presque immédiatement.

\- Pardon ! Je suis tellement stressée !

Harry se colla contre le mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Non, non. Tu as raison. On ne maîtrise pas de sort pour respirer dans l'eau.

Il releva les yeux pour voir la mine défaite de ses deux amis. Si seulement ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps...

\- Je reviens !

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Chercher une solution.

Harry quitta la salle de classe qu'ils avaient soigneusement fermée pour être à l'abri des regards. Avec une aisance remarquable, il bondit sous sa forme de renard. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour se retrouver au niveau de la réserve de Severus. Si Dobby avait réussi à voler la branchiflore, il pouvait bien le faire lui aussi.

Quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche et Harry reprit sa forme normale pour entrer dans la réserve.

\- Accio branchiflore !

Mais rien ne se produisit. La bouffée de panique qui monta en lui le fit agir de façon déraisonnée. Il se mit à fouiller partout dans les étagères, répéta plusieurs fois le sort d'attraction.

Mais rien.

Il n'y avait rien et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement fascinant à regarder les jumeaux Weasley travailler. C'était si rare de les voir si concentrés... La manière dont ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre... Si l'un tendait la main, l'autre lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin. Et Draco Malfoy aurait pu les regarder faire pendant des heures si à coté de lui, l'un de ces rouquins n'était pas en train de bouger dans tous les sens.

\- Bon sang, Weasley, tu vas te tenir un peu tranquille ?

\- Ouais, Ronnie, si c'est pour te tortiller les fesses comme une sauterelle en plein concerto, il fallait rester dans ta tour !

Mais Ronald Weasley s'en contrefichait d'être une nuisance et Draco, quoique fatigué par son comportement, devait avouer qu'il était lui aussi pressé que ça se termine.

\- Mais ça va faire plus d'un mois que vous travaillez là-dessus !

L'un des jumeaux, George ou Fred, Draco était toujours incapable de les identifier, jeta un regard froid à son petit frère.

\- Si tu penses que créer une potion est aussi facile que claquer des doigts, et bien on aurait peut-être du te laisser faire. Déjà qu'on fait une pause dans notre business pour vous venir en aide, la moindre des choses, Ronnie, serait d'être patient.

\- Ne faites pas comme si ce n'est pas une recette que vous n'aviez pas dans l'idée de commercialiser, grinça Draco.

Les deux frères étirèrent leurs lèvres en un sourire mesquin.

\- Oh, Malfoy, sors de nos têtes, veux-tu ?

Draco pencha la tête pour faire craquer les os de son cou. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la tour de l'horloge servait de laboratoire clandestin. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il devait faire une potion, il irait dans les toilettes les moins visitées du château. Peut-être que les jumeaux avaient appris de cette erreur.

La petite intendance, dont la porte était déjà cachée, reflétait tout ce que Draco imaginait des jumeaux. Il y avait plein de bocaux remplis de bonbons de toutes les couleurs, de plumes à l'aspect étrange, de chapeaux qui avaient l'air innocents et communs à tout autres chapeaux sorciers mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait posé ça sur sa tête.

Et au milieu trônait un petit chaudron, au dessus duquel les deux garçons travaillaient.

\- C'est une création délicate. Et certains ingrédients ne se travaillent pas comme ça. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de déguerpir...

\- Quoi !? s'exclama Ron Weasley. Mais c'est prêt, au moins ?

Les deux roux se redressèrent dans des grognements sonores. Ils étaient sûrement ici depuis plus longtemps que Draco et Ron.

\- Non, ce n'est pas prêt. Mais cracher au dessus de la potion ne la fera pas avancer plus vite.

\- Vous avez conscience qu'il n'y a qu'une seule branchiflore ? fit Draco.

\- Oui, on en a conscience. Donc si vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de juger notre travail sans rien y comprendre, tirez-vous d'ici !

Draco préféra ne pas protester. Il avait bien conscience que son salut ne viendrait que des jumeaux. Sinon, il était bon pour la noyade ou l'abandon. Dès l'instant où il avait su que l'épreuve se passait dans l'eau, il avait activement cherché le moyen d'y respirer. Il avait du s'avouer vaincu face aux heures de travail que représentait la plupart des sorts pour nager en toute tranquillité dans les fonds marins, avec pour seule aide sa baguette. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour maîtriser le sort de têtenbulle et pas assez de notions en métamorphose pour se transformer en une espèce marine.

Cependant, il avait un professeur qui avait sciemment laissé une ouverture. Draco s'était souvenu en dernier recours que ce dernier lui avait conseillé de revoir ses cours de botanique. Il s'était exécuté et y avait découvert l'existence de la branchiflore. S'était alors posé un autre problème : Ronald Weasley avait mis son ego de coté pour venir le trouver, désespéré et plus énervé que jamais. Draco aurait aimé garder le secret de la plante pour lui mais il avait eu peur que faire preuve de traîtrise dans son propre groupe soit sanctionné.

Alors, il lui avait dit et Ron, au lieu de se jeter dessus comme un chien enragé, avait réfléchi, ce qui était un sacré miracle. Puis il avait parlé de ses frères qui étaient doués pour mettre au point des potions en tout genre.

Et maintenant, ils en étaient là. A confier la seule chose qui pouvait les sauver de cette épreuve aux mains des jumeaux.

Draco rongeait son frein. Le doute qu'il ressentait à ce moment était la réalisation qu'il détestait devoir confier sa vie ou son futur à quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Il s'était donc promis intérieurement d'essayer d'avoir une année de connaissance en plus pour parer à toute éventualité de ce genre.

Il n'avait envie de compter que sur soi même... Ce qui était en partie stupide. S'il avait pu réagir aussi rapidement, c'était parce que quelqu'un avait décidé de ne pas être aussi égoïste.

Il préféra conclure que cette mystérieuse personne devait être réellement digne de confiance. Mais ça s'arrêtait à elle.

Une fois hors de la tour de l'horloge, Draco, suivi de Weasley, dut retraverser le parc en direction du château. En chemin, ils croisèrent le petit groupe de Potter. Le brun, Vassili et l'autre garçon avaient l'air furieux.

\- Parfait, je crois qu'ils sont aussi dans la mouise que nous, commenta Weasley.

Draco observa ce qui se tramait entre les trois élèves de Durmstrang. Natasha venait d'attraper le bras d'Harry et ce dernier s'était tourné vers elle un peu violemment. Draco pouvait voir les muscles de son cou beaucoup trop tendus.

Il se mit à parler en faisant des grands gestes, pointant du doigt le château puis le lac, et ensuite lui-même. Et d'un coup, la fille le prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire l'autre garçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils riaient tous les trois en retournant vers le bateau.

En cet instant, Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était quasi certain que c'était de la jalousie.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Impressionnée.

La bouche ouverte et l'air ahuri, Natasha était impressionnée. Elle l'aurait peut-être moins été si ça avait été exécuté par son Harry. Mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle, la peau recouverte d'écailles, était celui qui n'avait jamais rien su de cette magie avant juin.

Elle se tourna vers Dimitri pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas mais ce dernier affichait la même stupeur.

\- Je peux toucher ?

Harry tendit sa main, dont la couleur tournait autour d'un vert irisé et de reflets argentés. Dimitri caressa la peau qui n'en était plus une.

\- Impressionnant…. Et juste avec un cercle…

\- Pas n'importe quel cercle, fit Harry. J'ai mélangé de l'encre avec de la poudre de laurier. Pour coller avec le principe de métamorphose. Ce n'est pas douloureux ; ça pique un peu, je n'ai changé que la surface de ma peau mais ça ressemble à une peau de serpent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Natasha.

Harry récupéra sa baguette et jeta un sort pour effacer le cercle qu'il avait dessiné sur la paume de sa main. Sa peau reprit alors la couleur du miel en même temps que les écailles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

\- Il ne reste que quelques jours. La nuit dernière je suis allée voir Circé. C'est impossible de maîtriser si vite les sorts que l'on vise. Mais je pense en savoir assez sur la métamorphose pour essayer quelque chose.

\- Tu vas me transformer en requin !? s'extasia Natasha.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais. Et j'ai peur de ce qui peut t'arriver. Non, je vais me contenter du sort de modification qu'on a vu pour les branchies. Ça, et de quoi te faire des pieds et des mains palmés.

\- Harry, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas insuffler assez de magie dans ce cercle?

\- Je sais. C'est moi qui le ferais une fois dans l'eau.

\- … Harry, tu es sûr de ton cercle ?

\- On va voir ça bientôt.

Harry avait parlé de son projet à Ororo Antera et la directrice, au lieu d'émettre des réserves face à son ambitieuse démarche, l'avait encouragé. Elle avait fait demander en urgence assez d'encre, de craie, de sciure de bois et d'épais liquide pour qu'il décide ce qui était le mieux à utiliser. Elle les avait aussi dispensés de cours durant les quatre prochains jours qui les sépareraient de celui de l'épreuve.

\- Alors ? fit Dimitri, qui déboula dans la pièce comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses.

Dans la petite salle de classe, Natasha nageait dans une bulle d'eau avec aisance. Au niveau de son cou, il pouvait voir trois fentes desquelles s'échappaient des bulles et ses mains ressemblaient fortement à des pattes de loutres. Sur la seule table, qu'Harry avait tirée au milieu de la salle, s'éparpillaient des tas de parchemins avec des dessins de cercles divers et variés.

Tous étaient bien plus compliqués que ceux qu'Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler. Dimitri pouvait voir qu'en plus des sorts de métamorphose et des nombreuses runes, Harry avait ajouté ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre de l'arithmancie pour influer sur la durée du sort.

Enfin, Natasha sortit de l'eau avec un corps de nouveau normal.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Harry et moi sommes nuls en Arithmancie.

\- Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance parce que toutes les encres s'effacent dans l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, grogna Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, il te faut de l'encre qui ne disparaît pas sous l'eau.

\- Est-ce que ça existe ?

\- Pas vraiment, fit Dimitri. A moins…

\- A moins que quoi ?!

\- De te tatouer.

Natasha écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais un tatouage, c'est permanent, non ?

\- Pas tous… Enfin. Tu t'es décidé ?

Harry s'empara du premier parchemin au dessus de la pile. Dimitri nota qu'il avait ses lunettes sur son nez et cela voulait dire qu'il devait être fatigué.

\- Celui-ci.

Il s'empara du papier et étudia le cercle. Harry avait supprimé tous les chiffres mais avait ajouté des runes de protection.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Parce que c'est douloureux.

\- Douloureux comment ? demanda Dimitri en se tournant vers Natasha.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est supportable mais Harry a essayé sur lui et c'est une vraie chochotte.

Harry secoua la tête mais Dimitri savait que s'il pouvait faire un cercle parfait, il le ferait.

\- Imagine passer une heure avec le corps traversé par des millions de petites aiguilles.

\- Tu sais que ça va te demander plus d'efforts.

\- Seulement au touché. Mais si… Si on le tatoue... Je peux ajouter une rune pour emprisonner la magie.

Dimitri observa Harry sortir un épais grimoire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- D'où ça sort ?

\- C'est la directrice qui le lui a donné. Il est plus complet que celui qu'on a. Clairement deux niveaux au dessus, je pense.

\- Si j'ajoute Isa et Naudhiz, je peux arriver à quelque chose d'impeccable, mais encore une fois…

\- Il faut que ce soit sous ma peau, conclut Natasha.

Dimitri et Harry regardèrent la jeune fille qui semblait ne pas réaliser dans quoi ils se lançaient.

\- Je peux demander à Circé de me trouver de l'encre qui ne s'efface pas. L'encre d'un poulpe magique.

\- Les garçons.

\- On peut recouvrir le cercle d'un film plastique.

\- Les garçons…

\- Ou alors…

\- LES GARCONS !

Harry et Dimitri avaient de plus en plus l'air déconfit.

\- C'est qu'un tatouage… Il ne s'active que si Harry pose ses doigts dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Natasha… Je ne vais pas graver un sort dans ta peau.

\- Oh si, tu vas le faire ! Je ne veux pas passer à coté de cette épreuve !

\- C'est de la folie.

\- On est des sorciers ! Je suis sûre que la directrice saura l'effacer !

\- Tes parents vont me tuer, gémit Harry.

\- A quel âge Sirius Black a fait son premier tatouage ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de…

\- Si, et je le fais.

\- Je n'ai pas d'appareil pour te tatouer, grogna Harry.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici qui en à un, fit doucement Dimitri.

\- Tu es de mon coté ou du sien ?

Dimitri lui offrit un sourire penaud.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose qu'elle meurt d'envie d'avoir depuis… Enfin, Harry, si ce n'est pas toi, ça sera un tatoueur minable de Saint-Pétersbourg et ça sera sûrement un truc moche, comme un souaffle ou les sourcils de Krum !

\- Sale petite…, siffla Natasha.

\- D'accord, vous avez tous l'air sûrs de vouloir prendre des décisions stupides.

Natasha et Dimitri s'échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Donc qui a ce matériel ?!

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry aurait du s'en douter. Quelque part, il n'était même pas étonné de ce retournement de situation.

\- C'est quoi ? fit la voix fluette de Luna Lovegood.

\- De l'érable.

La jeune blonde plongea ses doigts dans la poudre noire et ferma les yeux comme un chat qu'on flattait derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu vas le lier avec quoi ?

Harry pointa du doigt un bol rempli d'un liquide opaque qui ressemblait à de la sève. C'était en fait du sang de Servein, le seul ingrédient qui pouvait lier différentes matières et leur donner la consistance qu'on voulait en fonction de la posologie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Natasha acceptait de s'injecter tout ça dans le corps même après qu'Harry ait passé des heures à lui détailler scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il y aurait dans ce tatouage.

Elle n'en démordait pas et avait même qualifié le cercle définitif de « plutôt cool ». Dimitri, quant à lui, s'était contenté de lui dire que c'était aussi stupide que d'accepter de se faire percer les oreilles. Harry n'avait rien pu répondre à ça.

\- Tu t'en es déjà servi ? demanda Harry à Luna.

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour accepter de se faire tatouer, surtout à notre âge.

\- Tu me montres ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry ! C'est un dermographe magique, ma maman me l'a offert. Tu le tiens comme ça... Mets ton pouce ici. Pas besoin d'électricité et tu vois, cette partie, c'est ce qui soigne directement la peau juste après, ça glissera tout seul.

\- D'accord. Et donc, je trempe l'aiguille dans l'encre, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça !

Harry leva les yeux vers Natasha, cette dernière l'observait consciencieusement.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Depuis plus longtemps que toi.

\- Comme c'est excitant ! s'amusa Luna.

Pour le moment, Harry ne trouvait pas ça excitant du tout.

\- Harry… Je veux que ça soit toi qui le fasses. Tu le fais ?

\- Je le fais, oui.

Natasha retira sa tunique. Dimitri et Harry eurent la décence de se tourner et elle s'allongea sur le ventre sur la table transformée en siège de fortune.

\- Tu le veux toujours ici ?

\- C'est le meilleur endroit que tu puisses toucher sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre.

Harry acquiesça. Natasha avait choisi de se faire tatouer à la base de la nuque. C'était discret et facile d'accès pour Harry quand il devrait poser ses doigts dessus.

\- Je vais laisser Luna faire le dessin préparatoire.

\- Merci, Harry.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent un peu en retrait le temps que Luna retrace le cercle sur la peau de Natasha.

\- Comment tu as réussi à la convaincre ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, cette fille te voue une confiance aveugle. A chaque fois qu'on discute, elle n'arrête pas de dire que ça serait bien que tu gagnes.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait si Luna allait vraiment bien pour ne soutenir aucun des élèves de Poudlard. Elle avait toujours été bizarre mais de là à souhaiter qu'il gagne alors qu'ils étaient censés se connaître à peine...

\- J'ai fini. Harry c'est à toi.

\- Bon… Bon.

Dimitri lança un aguamenti sur ses mains et une fois qu'elles furent sèches, il s'installa au dessus de Natasha.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu hésites encore.

Harry ferma les yeux. Dimitri bougea et attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça va aller.

Harry attrapa le dermographe et retint son souffle.

\- Opero.

Immédiatement, l'aiguille commença son rapide va-et-vient dans la peau de Natasha.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

C'était un bonbon.

Fred et George Weasley leur avaient fabriqué des bonbons. De grosses boules de gomme identiques d'un bleu translucide.

\- Et c'est certain que ça marche ?

\- Non, Ronnie. Vous êtes des cobayes : c'est notre premier essai, on ne sait pas si ça va fonctionner.

Draco étudia la petite boule colorée.

\- C'est rare de vous voir si peu sûrs de vous.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas. Ils regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils avaient peur de se faire pendre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si on meurt noyés, on ne sera plus de ce monde pour vous accuser, s'amusa perfidement le blond.

\- Haha, très drôle Malfoy. Ron… Fais attention à toi.

Ron jeta un regard en biais à Draco mais le blond avait décidé qu'il avait dépassé son quota d'heures en présence du rouquin.

Quasiment toute l'école était déjà dehors. Même s'ils avaient eu une heure précise pour se rendre en bordure du lac, Draco aurait aimé faire reculer ce moment. Sa crainte se fit plus intense encore quand il se retrouva en face de Cassius Corgan à devoir rendre son collier, constatant que le bracelet et la bague s'y trouvaient déjà.

Vassili et Potter étaient déjà aux bords de l'eau. Ils portaient tous les deux le justaucorps noir de leur uniforme de Quidditch. Potter ne portait pas le pantalon qu'il avait arboré lors du match mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à une robe noire et longue, couvrant ses jambes. Lui et son amie ne faisaient attention à personne et se parlaient à voix basse.

Draco détourna les yeux pour observer les gradins placés sur la partie droite du lac. Il trouva aisément ses parents. D'un geste de la tête, il fit signe à sa mère qui le salua avec un sourire crispé. Il fit voyager son regard pour trouver les Potter. Ces derniers discutaient avec Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Juste à coté se tenait le professeur Leone. Draco était surpris de le voir : l'homme n'avait pas daigné faire part de sa présence lors de la première épreuve. Maintenant, il fixait le lac de son regard noir.

\- Cette eau doit être gelée, se plaignit l'une des joueuses de Beauxbâtons.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Il était de son avis. Il n'avait aucune envie de plonger là dedans et de partir à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi perdu dans les fonds.

\- Est-ce que tous les champions sont prêts !? claironna la voix de Verpey.

Comme si c'était un ordre implicite, les six élèves se dirigèrent vers les abords du lac. Draco vit l'un des œil volant, singulièrement appelé caméyeux par Verpey lui-même, tourner autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que son visage apparaissait à l'écran.

Pour se calmer, il essaya de repenser à l'intituler de l'indice : « Les mystères du Tournoi, caché au cœur profond de l'eau, se trouve dans l'or qui devra être remonté. » Ça laissait peu de place à l'imagination, il devait récupérer quelque chose en or, qui lui indiquerait ce que serait la prochaine épreuve. Rien de compliqué en soi.

\- Bien ! Après le top départ, les champions auront une heure pour remonter en possession de l'objet qui leur permettra de se qualifier pour la prochaine épreuve ! Attention, à trois… Un… Deux…TROIS !

Draco vit Ron enfoncer le bonbon dans sa bouche et avancer dans l'eau, en même temps que les deux filles. Il eut un peu plus de réticence à s'y mettre.

De leur coté, les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient aussi jetés à l'eau. Le blond, qui était le dernier, se força et avança dans l'onde gelée. Il goba la petite boule et l'écrasa avec ses dents. Il avait cru que ça serait juste de la gomme mais un liquide frais glissa dans sa gorge, lui faisant immédiatement oublier à quel point l'eau était froide.

Il s'immergea rapidement et la transition fut délicieuse. Il ressentit des picotements le long de son cou et en parcourant sa peau de ses doigts, il avait compris qu'il possédait des branchies. L'eau était à présent la bienvenue dans tout son corps.

Draco observa le reste de la transformation : ses mains étaient normales mais ses pieds étaient palmés. Il grimaça devant cette difformité mais n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser plus que ça à lui-même. Devant lui, Ronald Weasley était déjà en train de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le lac. Ses pieds étaient normaux mais ses mains étaient elles aussi palmées et la peau de ses bras s'était étirée comme des nageoires. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, elles, avaient totalement disparu.

Pris par la curiosité, il se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Potter. Ce dernier tenait son amie contre lui, ses mains posées sur sa nuque et il pouvait voir les mains et les pieds de la jeune fille prendre la forme de pattes de loutre, de même que trois fentes distinctes s'ouvrir sous ses oreilles et courir sous sa mâchoire.

Il ne savait pas quel genre de sort c'était, mais c'était plus qu'efficace : Vassili s'éloigna de son ami dans un mouvement rapide et Draco surprit alors quelque chose qui le sidéra.

Il y avait une sirène.

Pas n'importe quelle sirène. La même sirène qui lui avait dit de la manière la plus malpolie ce qu'il devait faire.

La femme poisson entoura Harry de ses bras et ouvrit la bouche. Le blond aperçut l'éclat d'une perle entre ses lèvres mais celle-ci disparut dans un baiser échangé entre la créature marine et Potter lui-même.

C'était hallucinant.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il avait entendu des tas d'histoires sur les sirènes. Mais les pires étaient celles sur les sirènes amoureuses qui emmenaient l'élu de leur cœur au fond des océans. Et Potter venait d'accepter ce pacte.

Draco serra les dents. On ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin juste pour une épreuve. C'était de la pure folie. Mais ce qui se produisit ensuite fut plus fascinant que son besoin impérieux d'insulter Potter et sa bêtise : le brun s'éloigna vivement de la sirène, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Draco le vit s'attaquer à la boucle de sa robe avec des gestes désordonnées. Puis la sirène et Vassili vinrent l'aider. Une fois la longue jupe retirée, il vit ce qui était en train de se produire. Les jambes de Potter s'étaient soudées. En dessous de ses genoux, il pouvait encore voir ce qui ressemblait à des mollets, se coller entre eux. Mais au dessus, c'était une peau écailleuse d'un noir iridescent aux reflets émeraudes.

Potter devenait un triton.

Une fois la transformation complète, il s'observa avant de joindre son pouce et son index vers la sirène et son amie. Et enfin, son regard trouva celui de Draco.

Potter ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui sourire puis il entoura Vassili de ses bras et donna un puissant coup de queue, laissant Malfoy estomaqué.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Circé ou lui en vouloir...

… Parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il était à cet instant. Tout était délicieux, le goût de l'eau, le mouvement de l'onde, les ombres qui passaient devant ses yeux. Il aimait la vitesse à laquelle il nageait et la façon dont les sons étaient étouffés.

La sirène, quant à elle, émettait des petits bruits aigus qui notaient tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en nageant à ses cotés. Il pouvait entendre ses éclats de rires et ses encouragements résonner dans son crâne. Il entendait aussi combien elle l'aimait. Un amour qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui lui avait fait mal au point de la faire pleurer.

Harry avait compris que les larmes des sirènes étaient chose rare. Elles ne pleuraient que quand elles avaient le cœur brisé et Harry lui avait brisé le cœur quand 'il était tombé amoureux de William Chester.

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre.

Il avait aimé un homme. Il avait embrassé un garçon. Pas qu'un, lui avait dit Circé. Harry avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était faux, impossible. S'il était du genre à aimer les garçons, il l'aurait su dans sa vie d'avant.

Regarder des photos de Sirius jeune et penser qu'il était beau ne faisait pas forcément de lui quelqu'un qui aimait les garçons. Mais Harry avait en réalité du mal à se défaire de cette idée.

Il pouvait aimer les garçons. Quand il le pensait, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème. Ça le serait s'il tombait réellement amoureux d'un garçon. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Avant ça, il y avait Anouk et Ginny.

Ginny, qu'il trouvait toujours aussi amusante et de plus en plus jolie.

Harry secoua la tête. Penser à ça en pleine épreuve était la chose plus idiote à faire. Il s'en rendit compte aussi au moment où Circé cessa de nager à ses cotés.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. La voix de la sirène lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Harry lâcha alors Natasha et indiqua la forêt d'algues qui s'étendait sous eux et sortit sa baguette. Son amie l'imita et ils quittèrent Circé.

Par chance, les strangulots qu'ils croisèrent furent vite expédiés par une Natasha énervée. Elle en avait oublié les recommandations sur les informulés, projetant des petites tornades dans l'eau pour disperser les créatures aux dents pointues.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau des bâtisses des êtres de l'eau. Harry longea chaque maison en pierre brute couverte d'algue. Il se souvenait de l'endroit ou s'étaient trouvé Ron et Hermione mais une fois sur place, il ne trouva rien.

Pas d'objet en or, qui selon lui était forcément l'œuf. Il n'y avait même pas d'êtres de l'eau pour leur faire la grimace.

Harry plissa les yeux mais Natasha ne se laissa pas démonter et continua plus loin. Plus profond. Ils finirent par quitter la ville sous marine. Harry sentait l'angoisse monter parce qu'à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'accrochent à quelque chose.

Sur ce qui ressemblait à une grande plaque en pierre se trouvaient six colonnes. Deux d'entre elles étaient déjà prises d'assaut par Malfoy et Ron.

Sur les piliers se trouvaient les œufs d'or mais les deux garçons avaient l'air d'avoir un mal fou à les détacher.

Natasha s'empressa de nager dans la direction des œufs et s'attela à jeter des sorts pour détacher le sien. Quand ils comprirent que c'était inefficace, Harry décida d'aider son amie à retirer son œuf.

Au moment où Ron Weasley réussit à s'emparer du sien, deux choses se produisirent.

La première : les filles de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Et la deuxième : les cinq autres colonnes commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sol, emportant leur œuf avec elles.

Harry et Natasha redoublèrent d'efforts. La jeune fille s'empara d'un caillou et frappa sur les cotés. Elle dégagea son œuf en même temps que Malfoy. Il ne perdit pas de temps, se contentant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Harry et Natasha avant de remonter en direction de la surface.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'empara de la pierre de Natasha et ils se mirent à dégager l'autre œuf. Harry sentit le sien craquer et afficha un sourire victorieux... Sourire qui s'effaça presque immédiatement quand il vit ce qui se soulevait juste derrière Natasha. D'un violent coup de queue, il poussa son amie, lui évitant de justesse de se faire écraser par un immense tentacule.

Quand son amie comprit ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche d'horreur.

Harry attrapa son œuf et pointa furieusement la surface du doigt. Natasha ne se fit pas prier, tandis qu'Harry décidait de faire un geste qui lui avait valu auparavant beaucoup de problèmes : au lieu de suivre sa camarade, il prit le temps de voir ce que devenaient les deux autres champions.

L'une d'elle avait abandonné son œuf parce que les tentacules s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes et l'autre essayait en vain de l'en détacher.

Si Draco Malfoy avait été à sa place, il serait remonté. Si Ron Weasley avait été à sa place, il se serait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien. Si Natasha avait était à sa place, elle aurait commencé à jeter des sorts partout pour faire diversion.

Harry ne savait rien de tout ça. Il y avait bien une voix qui lui disait que non, personne ne laisserait mourir deux champions. Mais une autre hurlait à ses oreilles que ça pouvait aussi être un piège, que quelque chose avait très bien pu mal se passer. Que ce n'était peut-être pas prévu. Que le calamar géant n'était pas sensé être violent...

Harry ne se décida pas seul. Ce qui le fit se déplacer fut le regard de pur effroi que lança celle qui était prise entre les tentacules.

Il déposa son œuf et nagea en direction des deux filles. De sa baguette, il jeta des étincelles qui se projetèrent sur la peau flasque et tendre de l'animal. Mais au lieu de se rétracter, les tentacules tirèrent violemment la fille en arrière.

L'autre championne ouvrit la bouche et Harry était presque sûr qu'elle avait hurlé. Harry lui fit signe de s'éloigner et suivit le tentacule. Ce qu'il découvrit au bout aurait pu avoir raison de sa santé mentale. L'énorme monstre marin avait ouvert un œil vitreux dans sa direction. Il était grand, trop grand.

Harry jeta un sort enflammé plus puissant et la poigne visqueuse du mollusque se détacha un peu. Il en profita alors pour attraper la main de la fille. Elle s'agrippa à lui avec tellement de force qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Harry pivota sur lui même et un autre tentacule venant des tréfonds glissa sur sa queue de poison tandis qu'un plus gros encore leur barra le chemin. Le mouvement de l'eau fut si brusque qu'il repoussa Harry dans un nuage de poussière et d'algue.

La suite n'eut rien de joyeux. Parce que la fille, Déborah, venait de s'évanouir et de mettre fin à son sort de têtenbulle. Harry lui en jeta un autre et donna tout ce qu'il avait pour nager vers le haut. Derrière lui, il sentait les mouvements emmêlés du calamar. Des yeux, il chercha l'autre fille mais ne la trouva. Il ne trouva pas non plus son œuf.

Mais c'était si peu important... Il nagea comme un poisson paniqué et comprit qu'il y était presque quand Circé le rejoignit. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

Harry ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait à lui mais c'était des questions qu'il se poserait plus tard.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Natasha était remontée depuis longtemps. Au bord du lac se tenaient les deux champions de Poudlard. Ces derniers fixaient l'écran, la bouche ouverte. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de l'eau. Pas encore. Quand enfin elle sentit les cicatrices se résorber, elle souffla de soulagement. Le sort temporaire d'Harry avait été une totale réussite.

\- 'Cha !

Natasha se traîna hors de l'eau tandis que Dimitri courait vers elle.

\- Harry n'est pas avec toi !?

\- Il me suivait.

\- Mais regarde !

Il pointa l'écran du doigt.

Et Natasha avait suivi le sauvetage de la fille comme tout le monde.

\- Oh, Harry… Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher...

Quand l'autre championne remonta à la surface, elle fut huée par la foule. Dimitri dut retenir son amie pour que celle-ci ne lui arrache pas l'œuf des mains, de même que les yeux.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut Harry qui montra le bout de son nez. Et il fut accueilli par un silence total. Tenant toujours la fille évanouie contre lui, il revint vers le bord mais ne sortit pas de l'eau.

\- J'ai perdu mon œuf, dit-il.

\- Oh non, fit une voix en colère.

Tous ceux qui étaient au bord du lac observèrent la scène. La sirène avait sorti sa tête de l'eau et hurlait en levant le poing en direction de la jeune fille qui avait volé l'œuf.

\- Espèce de sale petite tricheuse ingrate !

\- Circé ! siffla Harry.

\- Tu lui sauves la peau et cette perfide peste te vole la victoire !

Harry jeta un regard en direction des membres du jury.

\- Harry, commença Corgan. Tu peux sortir de l'eau ?

\- Pas encore, non.

Natasha s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Pourquoi tu… Enfin… Oh…

Harry observa Dimitri mais ce dernier avait eu toute le temps qu'il fallait pour se résigner.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Harry.

\- Bon sang, ne le sois pas.

Harry leur offrit un sourire maladroit puis s'éloigna du bord pour prendre Circé par le bras et lui parler à voix basse.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était persuadé que Potter et Vassili allaient suivre juste après lui. Mais les choses avaient dérapé ; Potter avait voulu jouer au héros et ça lui avait coûté sa place.

Tremblant dans sa serviette, il fixait d'un regard noir le brun entouré de sa famille et de tous les autres élèves de Durmstrang.

Lorsque le jury avait annoncé que le but de l'épreuve était de remonter avec un œuf, Draco n'avait pas pu voir le visage de Potter, ce dernier était encore dans l'eau. Mais à présent, il pouvait le voir discuter avec tous les autres et aucun d'eux n'avait l'air furieux.

Draco, lui, l'était. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter ait réellement cru que cette fille était en danger. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, ça faisait sens.

N'était-ce pas la sirène qui lui avait parlé ? N'avait-elle pas l'air transi d'amour pour Potter ? Et qui d'autre que lui aurait pu demander à la créature de lui dire en quoi consistait l'épreuve ? Potter aurait pu les écraser, lui et Weasley, et il avait décidé de jouer fair-play.

Il avait décidé de sauver une fille en dépit de sa place dans le Tournoi. Et personne ne lui en voulait !

\- Foutu Saint Potty, fit-il les dents serrées.

\- Ce garçon… Est bien un Potter, commenta sa mère.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être déçue de la tournure des événements ! Maintenant, Draco avait toutes ses chances de gagner. Malgré tout, il était déçu.

Déçu de ne pas pouvoir le remercier correctement.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

La peine qu'il ressentait en se rendant compte qu'il avait réduit ses chances n'était rien en comparaison de l'insondable injustice qui s'était jouée face à lui... Mais il comprenait pourquoi il avait perdu. Il comprenait aussi qu'il était incapable d'agir contre sa nature.

Il y avait pourtant du positif dans cette situation. Il avait aussi compris qu'il n'avait jamais été autant lui-même. Il s'était attendu à être la source de déception de tout son groupe. Mais les renards avaient réagi d'une drôle de manière.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas que ça arriverait, avait soufflé Mirja.

\- Il faut toujours que tu viennes en aide à tout le monde...

\- Natasha aurait du te tirer par la queue…

Harry s'était rendu compte que ses amis le connaissaient beaucoup trop bien. Ce qui lui avait aussi réchauffé le cœur était de n'avoir trouvé aucun désappointement dans le regard de ses parents. Seul Charles avait râlé en disant qu'il avait l'œuf et que c'était pas juste du tout.

Harry se suffisait de ce sentiment. Mais il savait aussi que quelqu'un ne l'épargnerait pas. Cependant, avant ça... Il devait affronter autre chose : Cassius Corgan s'approchait de lui, accompagné de William Chester. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent alors sur le bracelet doré de l'auror.

Il avait envie de lui demander qui lui avait offert celui-ci mais Harry sentait aussi que c'était la chose la moins nécessaire à faire. Parce qu'à présent, il comprenait les regards durs de Chester, il comprenait sa froideur. Il comprenait sa distance avec sa famille. William Chester était comme Regulus : parfois, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. Et Harry pouvait comprendre ce sentiment.

Alors il récupéra son bracelet et le glissa à son poignet. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir à l'auror Chester en souvenir de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vécu.

\- Harry, je suis vraiment navré. Faire preuve de tant de courage devrait être pris en compte mais... Les règles sont les règles.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'étais peut-être pas fait pour gagner.

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, tu mérites amplement ta place dans ce Tournoi, fit l'auror Chester.

\- Je croyais que c'était trop dangereux. Plus dangereux que de courir dans les bois.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Chester et Harry accepta l'évidence : oui, il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Oui, il avait très bien pu aimer l'auror Chester...

Surtout si ce dernier affichait ce genre de sourire.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle était tel qu'Harry grimaça dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur. Comme un seul corps, les élèves de Durmstrang se glissèrent à la table des Poufsouffle et Harry fut immédiatement entouré de Nolan, Louve et… Hermione.

Cette dernière se laissa littéralement tomber à coté de lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !? siffla t-elle.

Harry eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Un foutu complexe du héros, je crois.

\- Tu avais ton œuf, l'école n'allait pas laisser cette fille se noyer ! Bon sang, Harry !

Plus elle parlait et plus il souriait. Non, vraiment, c'était délicieux de retrouver Hermione Granger.

\- Tu sais qu'il reste un champion à Durmstrang ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers Natasha, ses joues roses de honte.

\- Oh, pardon. Tu as été brillante, ton sort de métamorphose était grandiose.

Mais Natasha fronça les sourcils et fixa Harry.

\- Ce n'était pas mon sort et je suis d'accord avec Granger. _Harry, comment est-ce qu'on va gérer la suite ?_

Harry ne fut pas surpris d'entendre cette question. Il avait réfléchi après coup à ce que cela voulait dire pour lui et pour Natasha.

 _\- Il faut que tu t'empares de la Coupe_ , fit Dimitri _. Ça doit être toi et personne d'autre. En plus, Harry a perdu son pari, si tu voyais la tête de Verpey..._

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la table des professeurs pour voir qu'en effet, Verpey se décomposait littéralement. Son visage bon enfant était verdâtre.

\- Vous avez fini vos messes basses en russe ? grogna Nolan. C'est une bonne chose, Harry. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vous laisse participer à ce genre d'épreuve ! J'ai cru que le calamar allait t'étrangler.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, rétorqua Hermione. Il n'y a aucun mérite à gagner en volant !

Et tout en disant ça, elle fixa la table des Serdaigle d'un œil sévère.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais voir un membre de ma famille risquer je ne sais quelle épreuve délirante juste pour un Tournoi, ça ne me plait pas.

Et évidement, il regardait Harry en disant ça. Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il observait aussi les élèves de Beauxbâtons. La fille qu'il avait aidée n'avait pas levé les yeux de son plat et celle qui lui avait pris son œuf tentait en vain de lui adresser la parole, tirant sur son coude par moment.

Puis elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Harry qui préféra revenir à la contemplation de sa nourriture. Il n'était pas totalement vexé. Il arrivait à comprendre ce que représentait la Coupe pour certains. Après tout, c'était une compétition, il était presque sûr qu'Anouk aurait fait pareil.

Plutôt que d'en vouloir à la fille, il s'en voulait à lui. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il regrettait son choix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Nolan et Hermione débattre sur la valeur de la Coupe et l'honneur qu'on peut en tirer en participant au tournoi. Il se souvenait de la peur d'Hermione mais c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais émis d'objection sur sa participation. Ni même souhaité qu'il abandonne.

\- Harry ! s'exclama soudain Louve.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde.

En même temps qu'elle disait ça, elle pointa du doigt derrière lui. Harry se tourna pour voir que l'élève de Beauxbâtons, Sophie Langevin, venait de quitter la table des Serdaigle, serrant l'œuf entre ses mains.

Elle avança droite comme un « I », longeant les deux tables jusqu'à arriver devant les professeurs. La directrice Madame Maxime se leva et la jeune fille s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler. La directrice dut se casser en deux pour que ses oreilles soient à proximité de l'élève. Mais quand elle se redressa, elle était livide.

Elle finit par se tourner vers Cassius Corgan et lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Lui et Verpey se levèrent. Maintenant, c'était des murmures qui traversaient toutes les tables. Enfin, Cassius se tourna vers tous les élèves.

\- Il semblerait que Miss Langevin ait une annonce à faire. Je t'en prie.

Il se décala et laissa sa place à la candidate.

\- J'aimerais remettre mon titre en jeu… Face à Harry Potter !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui mais Harry resta totalement figé.

\- Harry Potter, fit Cassius. Peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ?

\- Vas-y, Harry, souffla Hermione.

Il se leva. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter était en train d'arriver : il était le centre de l'attention alors que ça ne devait plus être le cas.

Rapidement, il arriva à hauteur de Cassius et Sophie.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ?

\- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Harry observa la championne de Beauxbâtons mais cette dernière avait les yeux baissés et continuait à serrer l'œuf. Ils suivirent cependant Cassius, ainsi que Madame Maxime, la directrice Antera et McGonagall dans la même pièce où ils avaient du attendre tous les champions.

\- Vraiment, monsieur Corgan, est-ce possible ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui ne l'interdise mais, il se tourna vers la championne, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Sophie Langevin secoua vivement la tête.

\- Alors attendez ici, je reviens.

Quand Cassius disparut par une autre porte, Ororo Antera s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous voulez encore participer ?

\- S'il y a une chance, murmura Harry.

Sa directrice lui sourit.

\- J'avais presque cru que vous aviez fait exprès d'abandonner votre œuf. Je me disais qu'il était impossible de vous voir perdre si tôt. Surtout après votre prouesse en cercle magique. Je suis épatée par votre talent, Potter.

Harry se sentit rougir et souffla un vague merci. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus que ça. Les deux hommes qui s'étaient postés à coté de la Coupe lors des sélections étaient de retour, soulevant la boite en bois massif qui contenait la Coupe elle-même. Ils l'ouvrirent et placèrent la Coupe dont le feu, endormi, reprit une allure plus correcte sur un petit bureau. Deux parchemins apparurent.

\- Écrivez vos noms et celui de votre école puis jetez le papier dans les flammes.

Harry et Sophie s'avancèrent vers le bureau et se servirent dans les plumes mises à disposition. Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Attends, dit-il.

La championne laissa sa plume en suspend mais ne se tourna pas vers lui pour autant.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Et si…

\- Je ne suis pas une voleuse, ni une tricheuse, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne l'ai pas pensé.

\- Non. Mais les autres le pensent. Toi… Tu as été tellement… Et j'ai eu peur, d'accord. J'ai eu vraiment peur mais Déborah est mon amie, on était tellement contentes de faire ça ensemble. J'ai…

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et écrivit son nom d'un geste vif puis se précipita vers la Coupe pour jeter le parchemin dedans.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Dans la Grande Salle, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Tout le monde avait interrompu son repas et Natasha et Dimitri n'en menaient pas large non plus.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont devoir repasser une épreuve ?

\- Si c'est le cas, Harry gagnera.

\- Si ce n'était pas un concours scolaire, n'importe quel sorcier aurait assumé cette victoire. Comme on dit, la fin justifie les moyens, non ?

Les deux élèves de Durmstrang fusillèrent du regard le garçon qui venait de dire ça.

\- La porte s'ouvre, fit Hermione.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la petite ouverture. Cassius Corgan fut le premier à sortir, suivi de McGonagall, puis de Madame Maxime qui avait l'air plus sévère que toutes les autres directrices.

Enfin Sophie Langevin apparut, le visage baigné de larmes, tandis qu'Harry la suivait... Tenant dans ses mains l'œuf d'or. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élève de la table des Poufsouffle. Les élèves de Durmstrang hurlèrent leur joie sans se retenir avant que Cassius Corgan ne lève les mains pour tous les faire taire.

\- La Coupe de Feu a rendu son verdict : Harry James Potter remporte le titre de champion de cette seconde épreuve. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons… Sont disqualifiés.

Le visage fermé d'Harry empêcha ses camarades de faire plus de bruit. Le brun raccompagna la jeune fille à la table des Serdaigle et resta debout devant eux.

\- Merci, dit-il assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Comme si Harry venait de donner un ordre, le groupe des renards se leva et d'une même voix cria aussi merci.

.

.

Et voilà pour ce soir, j'espère que cette deuxième épreuve vous a plu les agneaux! A lundi prochain !


	42. Vif comme l'éclair

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Vivement l'été hein :D

Vais-je prolonger ce calvaire encore longtemps ? Non je fais du mieux que je peux. Titou Douh aussi (même si elle est meilleur que moi) vous vous souvenez de ce jour ou j'ai posté un chapitre de retour pas corrigé et les commentaires étaient du genre « hum il ya plus de fautes qu'avant ? » ou « Tu ne t'es pas relu ». Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Moi si hahaha *rire nerveux*.

 **May :** Un tableau ? Quel tableau ? Je me demande bien de quoi tu parles ? Peut-être qu'il faudrait poser la question à LUCIUS ! huhuhu…Merci pour ton adoration elle est bienvenue. William, William vous n'avez que ce nom là à la bouche hahah ! J'ai rien compris à la théorie XD, est-ce que tu viens de tuer tous les Harry ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, pleine de Harry vivant XD !

 **Maud :** Si il l'avait fait elle l'aurait gardé avec lui pour l'éternité…ou alors ils auraient fait des petits poissons et Harry aurait été papa…

 **Aussidagility** : Que veux-tu, la politesse avant tout J !

.

.

 **VIF COMME L'ECLAIR**

« My dream is to fly

Over the rainbow

So high »

Rise up. Yves Larock

.

.

Plonger l'œuf dans l'eau n'avait rien donné et Harry mentirait s'il disait que c'était une surprise. Même si au fond, il avait espéré ne pas se retrouver devant une nouvelle énigme, il fallait croire qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Pire encore : cet œuf là ne s'ouvrait pas pour laisser échapper un hurlement immonde. Il ne s'ouvrait tout simplement pas.

La date de la prochaine épreuve avait été fixée au vingt-quatre mars, ce qui leur laissait un peu moins d'un mois pour découvrir ce que cachait l'œuf. Il fallait en plus de ça penser à s'entraîner en fonction de l'épreuve.

A présent, Natasha, Dimitri, Hermione et lui se trouvaient dans le parc, scrutant le lac des yeux. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'avant et Harry resserra l'écharpe autour de son amie Russe.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait plongé là dedans...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies presque perdu ta place ! pesta Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger serait en train de soutenir Durmstrang ?

\- Je ne soutiens pas Durmstrang mais si tu avais ressenti la frustration qui s'est mise à grimper dans les tribunes, tu ne dirais pas ça...

\- Hermione a raison, reprit Dimitri, tu nous as fait peur. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la pièce, avec la Coupe ?

\- On a du réécrire nos prénoms et la Coupe a recraché le mien. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Il jeta un regard oblique à Hermione, s'attendant à ce qu'elle débite un paragraphe entier sur la possibilité de changer de champion, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas tout, fit-elle, légèrement excédée.

\- Je croyais que si.

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le bras. Harry rit doucement mais redevint sérieux quand ses doigts retrouvèrent le col de Natasha. Tout en esquissant ses gestes, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi tactile avec Hermione et Ron dans son passé. Mais ici, c'était des réflexes qu'il avait du mal à quitter. Il fallait toujours qu'il replace une mèche de ses cheveux, qui la couvre, qu'il porte son sac. Et Natasha était presque pareille avec lui : elle lui tenait le bras, aplatissait ses cheveux, touchait sa main à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Comme s'il ne devait rompre aucun contact.

Harry avait fini par se dire que c'était ce qui se produisait quand on grandissait avec une meilleure amie. Tous ces petits gestes lui réchauffaient le cœur.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour effacer le tatouage.

Natasha fit « non » de la tête.

\- Je le garde.

\- Comment ça, tu le gardes !? S'exclama Dimitri. Si Harry peut l'enlever, enlève-le !

\- Quel tatouage ? demanda Hermione.

\- Le tatouage qu'Harry m'a fait pour l'épreuve, répondit la jeune fille.

\- NATASHA ! Crièrent Harry et Dimitri.

\- C'est bon, l'épreuve est passée. Et ce n'est pas de la triche, nous sommes un duo. J'aime ce tatouage ! En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'activer, c'est le cercle d'Harry. A présent, c'est juste de la déco.

Harry se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est inutile d'insister.

\- Parfaitement inutile, rétorqua fièrement Natasha.

Hermione fixa Harry.

\- C'est quel genre de magie ?

\- Le genre de magie dont je ne peux clairement pas parler maintenant.

Il faillit éclater de rire en se rendant compte qu'Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui faire la morale sur les sorts dangereux.

\- Vous êtes épuisant, finit-elle par dire.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Dimitri. Je ne participe pas et j'ai l'impression que vous aspirez ma force.

\- C'est parce que 'Cha est un vampire, Dim'.

Dimitri grimaça un sourire. Puis Hermione, tout en remontant vers le château en leur compagnie, leur fit un exposé oral sur les vampires psychiques et le fait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry n'avait pas pensé vivre une soirée si animée. Elle débuta par la présence de la fille qu'il avait aidé durant la seconde épreuve à ses cotés.

\- Euh, bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir, répondit Harry.

\- Je voulais juste te remercier d'être venu m'aider. Je suis contente que tu aies pu récupérer ton œuf. Tu le mérites.

Harry se gratta le front, gêné.

\- Ahem, de rien.

Et avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se lever rapidement sous les acclamations des élèves de leur table.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux, se moqua Natasha.

\- Que va dire Anouk ? plaisanta Andreï.

\- Elle va faire le chemin pour arracher les dents de cette fille.

Et tous les élèves de Durmstrang à l'écoute explosèrent de rire. Harry dut passer le reste du repas à écouter les petites blagues sur le caractère d'Anouk. Il se surprit lui-même en comprenant que l'absence de sa petite amie ne le rendait pas aussi triste qu'il le fallait.

Il recevait bien ses lettres et il lui en écrivait. Mais Anouk était brève dans ses missives et il était presque sûr qu'il ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. Ça ne le rendait pas triste pour autant et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas ça à la légère. Il avait tout de même hâte de la revoir et d'entendre son petit ton incisif.

Tout en rigolant avec ses camarades, il vit quelque chose venir délicatement se poser à coté de sa main.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Natasha.

C'était un petit origami en forme de cygne. Un petit pliage qu'il avait déjà vu. Harry leva immédiatement les yeux vers la table des Serpentard mais Malfoy était plongé dans une écoute sérieuse de Daphné Greengrass.

Avec soin, il déplia la construction et y trouva une note joliment écrite.

 ** _« Le feu vient à bout de tout »_**

 ** _Proverbe gobelin_**

\- Alors ? le pressa son amie.

\- Alors, 'Cha, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu, je crois...

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et Natasha, Dimitri sur les talons, s'empressèrent de quitter la Grande Salle, décidés à essayer rapidement le petit coup de pouce qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Dans un cercle rapidement exécuté, conçu pour ne pas mettre feu au bateau et sous les yeux de tout le groupe, Harry invoqua un petit rond de flamme.

\- Tu peux y aller, Natasha. Ou tu préfères que…

Mais Natasha laissa son œuf tomber dans le cercle. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que ça ne fasse effet. Minutes durant lesquelles chacun alla de son commentaire sur l'inefficacité de ce feu.

\- Hey, hey, ça fond !

Mirja avait raison. L'œuf était doucement en train de fondre, faisant une ouverture dégoulinante sur le dessus. Ils observèrent l'objet en or se creuser doucement et Natasha serra le bras d'Harry.

\- C'est normal ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Arrivés à moitié, ils purent découvrirent ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur et une bouffée d'air fut prise simultanément par tout le groupe... Jusqu'à ce que Dimitri rompe le silence.

\- Natasha… C'est un boutefeu chinois !

La jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés sur le petit dragon qui devait mesurer moins d'une dizaine de centimètres, enroulé sur lui-même et ronflant des petites flammes bleues.

\- C'est un dragon !

\- Mets le tien, Harry !

Harry poussa l'œuf de Natasha d'un coup de baguette et le remplaça par le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour savoir ce qu'il trouverait dans le sien. Il en était quasi certain. La confirmation s'échappant de la bouche de Mirja le rendit tout de même nauséeux.

\- Magyar à pointe !

Le petit reptile était plus virulent que le boutefeu et crachait ses flammes tout autour de lui. Harry effaça rapidement le cercle pour éteindre les flammes.

\- Vous allez affronter des dragons ! C'est de la folie ! C'est impossible.

\- On ne voit les dragons qu'en cinquième année, et encore ! Vous allez être obligés de demander de l'aide. Oh, par Yaga, heureusement que vous avez trouvé maintenant !

Natasha se contenta d'un petit sourire énigmatique.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Trouver Draco Malfoy n'était pas compliqué. Séparer Malfoy de la petite troupe dont il faisait partie était un peu plus compliqué. Harry avait cru qu'il était du genre à se déplacer seul, mais il fallait croire que sa nouvelle notoriété le rendait plus entouré.

Malfoy n'était jamais seul et Harry aurait pu faire avec si c'était juste les jumeaux. Mais Greengrass était une autre paire de manches. Il avait l'impression que cette fille ne l'appréciait pas. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

Il s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas lui aussi envoyer une petite note. Ou juste laisser couler : après tout, Malfoy lui avait simplement renvoyé l'ascenseur. Mais Harry l'écoutait vaguement de cette oreille. Parce qu'il aurait pu considérer qu'ils étaient quittes à partir du moment où Malfoy lui avait parlé du lac. Mais le blond en avait décidé autrement.

Malheureusement, Malfoy montrait une certaine efficacité à ne jamais le croiser. Ce qui était plutôt dérangeant, quand il se rappelait qu'à une époque le Serpentard se trouvait partout où il allait.

Par chance, il arriva enfin à le coincer, un dimanche matin. La quasi-totalité des élèves avaient préféré partir vers Pré-au-Lard et Harry avait décidé qu'il resterait au château, étant donné que ses parents rendaient visite à sa tante.

Dimitri avait voulu suivre Luna et Hermione tandis que Natasha avait accepté une promenade en compagnie de Zabini. Harry s'était alors emparé de son ballai pour mettre ce temps à profit et s'adonner à son activité favorite : voler au dessus du château.

Il avait été surpris de trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur le terrain. Draco Malfoy volait bas et suivait sans vraiment faire plus d'efforts que ça un vif d'or qui bougeait paresseusement. Le brun enjamba son balai et arriva vite à sa hauteur. Malfoy n'eut même pas de mouvement surpris.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on chasse le vif d'or à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, Potter, on se contente de le regarder en espérant qu'il vole dans notre bouche.

\- Pourtant, c'est comme ça que j'ai attrapé mon premier vif.

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard ahuri.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Je suis toujours sérieux en ce qui concerne le Quidditch.

Devant eux, le vif d'or sembla retrouver un regain d'activité. Il vibra délicieusement avant de s'enfuir d'un coup. Malfoy et lui se regardèrent encore un peu avant que le blond fasse apparaître un sourire glorieux sur ses lèvres.

Puis il s'envola à une vitesse folle.

Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre. C'était si rare qu'il se trouve derrière lui... Malfoy n'était pas occupé à le fusiller du regard ou à lui lancer des insultes qui se perdaient dans le vent. Non, il filait à toute allure sur le balai presque identique au sien, suivait sans cligner des yeux la petite boule dorée.

Harry, durant un infime instant, oublia qu'il volait pour ça. Il avait en visuel la tenue verte de Malfoy, les pans argentés de sa robe flottant dans le vent, ses cheveux pâles se plaquant en arrière et la courbe de sa nuque.

Malfoy braqua sur sa droite et Harry le laissa prendre cette avance. A la place, il s'envola un peu plus haut.

Il était imbattable, imbattable quand il n'était pas distrait.

Malfoy dut sentir son absence derrière lui et tourna la tête. Harry usa de cette petite ouverture pour descendre en piqué. Il tendit la main, à deux doigts de frôler le vif d'or. Ce qu'il fit.

Au même moment, les doigts de Malfoy se fermèrent sur sa main. Le vif s'échappa en tournoyant mais Harry avait juste conscience de la chaleur de la peau du blond. Il était brûlant.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ?!

Le regard interloqué de Malfoy lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Harry dise quelque chose. Le blond retira sa main.

\- C'est nul comme façon de faire diversion, Potter, répondit le Serpentard, amusé.

Harry grogna et se détourna de lui. Il retrouva le vif d'or volant plus loin mais quand il attrapa le manche de son balai, il avait encore sur sa peau la sensation de chaleur provenant des doigts de Malfoy. Il trouvait sa réaction bizarre. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça : c'était le premier vrai contact qu'il avait avec le blond. La première fois qu'ils se touchaient sans que ça ne se termine sur un nez ou une pommette en sang.

Harry se força à ne pas tourner la tête mais Malfoy le talonnait. Le vif d'or était juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait juste à être un peu plus haut ou un peu plus grand. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et monta sa jambe sur son balai.

\- POTTER !?

Mais Harry donna une légère impulsion, coinça le plat de sa jambe sur le manche et leva la main. Il savait ce qu'il faisait mais la réaction de Malfoy le déstabilisa : le blond avait attrapé le tissu de sa tunique et le tira vers le bas. La jambe d'Harry glissa et il pencha sur le coté. Il sentit le bras de Malfoy glisser contre ses côtes et son dos et pour se soustraire à ça, avec bien trop de véhémence, il donna un coup à l'opposée de Malfoy.

Le blond rattrapa le manche de son balai avec force et le fusilla du regard.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question ! C'est interdit d'attraper les vêtements des joueurs !

Malfoy parut décontenancé mais ça ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il était en colère, maintenant.

\- Tu allais tomber, sombre idiot !

\- Absolument pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Potter, tu te prends sûrement pour un dieu mais laisse moi te rappeler que tu es loin d'avoir des ailes.

Harry se renfrogna mais il s'éloigna de Malfoy. Ce dernier leva le nez pour chercher le vif d'or. Harry en profita pour se mettre debout sur son balai et croiser les bras.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Le brun savoura l'expression de pure stupeur sur le visage du blond et trouva même la force de manier son balai comme une planche de surf.

\- Co… Comment ? Par Salazar, j'aurais du te laisser tomber, pesta le blond.

Harry redescendit et sauta de son balai pour atterrir sur le sol sans encombre.

\- Fils de joueur, tu as oublié ?

Malfoy arriva vite sur le terrain.

\- Non. James Potter n'est jamais monté sur son balai comme ça !

\- Bien sûr, je suis le seul à le faire.

Harry laissa le vif d'or s'échapper de ses doigts.

\- Tu ne l'as pas attrapé avec ta bouche.

Le blond ponctua sa phrase d'un petit haussement de sourcil caractéristique. Harry scruta son visage.

Proches. Ils étaient bien trop proches et cette proximité le faisait se sentir bizarre. Harry se recula d'un pas.

\- Je te laisse le goûter en premier.

Malfoy grimaça.

\- Je dois te remercier, non ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Malfoy laissa cependant sa question en suspend. Il se dirigea vers le coffre des balles et Harry le suivit. Il observa le Serpentard ranger le vif d'or puis le blond se tourna vers lui. Son visage n'exprimait rien et Harry se demandait s'il l'avait bien entendu.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour attirer une sirène ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as avalé ce qu'elle t'a donné sans te poser de question ! Tu aurais pu devenir comme elle pour l'éternité.

\- Circé ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Ce que j'ai avalé...c'était une larme de sirène.

\- Les sirènes ne pleurent pas.

Harry se frotta la nuque. Circé n'avait rien dit jusqu'au dernier moment. Sa seule et unique option pour avoir Harry près d'elle un court instant elle l'avait gâché pour une épreuve.

\- Si elles pleurent quand elles ont le cœur brisé.

Draco lui jeta un regard circonspect.

\- Circé… J'ai eu l'air d'un idiot en te parlant du lac.

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne se priva pas de sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé ça… Vraiment chouette de ta part.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je l'ai fait ?

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi moi je l'ai fait.

Malfoy sourit à son tour, un sourire normal. Sans colère, sans moquerie. Harry avait du mal à imaginer que ça se passait pour de vrai. Il s'était habitué si facilement à la présence d'Hermione. Il s'était forcé à s'habituer à l'absence de Ron. Mais discuter avec Malfoy relevait d'un miracle bien diffèrent...

\- Probablement parce que tu es le sauveur, rétorqua le Serpentard.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cette fille ne craignait rien.

\- Mais elle était terrifiée. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

Harry aurait aimé ravaler sa dernière phrase. Elle lui avait échappé. Il était celui qui sauvait les autres et celui qui priait silencieusement pour qu'on vienne l'aider sans jamais le demander explicitement. Mais Malfoy était loin de comprendre la portée de cette phrase. Il se contenta d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'un élève meure lors d'un tournoi comme celui-ci. Ce ne sont pas les épreuves et la Coupe le plus important.

\- Tu crois ?! répondit brusquement Harry.

Mais il était le seul à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Cédric Diggory. Harry souffla.

\- Enfin… Tu as sans doute raison. On est là pour l'échange inter-école.

\- C'est ça, rit Malfoy. Nouer des liens, tu t'y prends plutôt bien. D'abord Granger et maintenant cette fille de Beauxbâtons.

\- C'est moche la jalousie, Malfoy...

\- Ne te méprends pas, Potter, ton succès s'effacera comme neige au soleil quand je t'aurais battu.

\- Tu peux me battre mais tu n'arriveras pas à bout de Natasha.

Malfoy eut un mouvement de recul et Harry éclata de rire.

\- Cette fille est démoniaque et Blaise n'a que son nom à la bouche.

\- Si tu savais, Malfoy, tout le sang qu'on a sacrifié pour l'invoquer.

\- J'en étais sûr. Elle devrait être totalement hors jeux !

\- Tu as peur, Malfoy ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais un ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Tu rêves.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Dimitri trouva Harry allongé sur le lit, jouant négligemment avec le morceau de papier qu'il avait fastidieusement tenté de faire revenir à sa forme de cygne, sans grand succès.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

\- Natasha m'a épuisé. Où étais-tu ?

\- En salle de cours.

Dimitri s'assit sur le lit et récupéra l'origami.

\- Je crois que ce tournoi ne m'amuse plus du tout, dit-il.

\- Parce qu'il ressemble à celui dont je vous ai parlé ?

\- Parce que c'est calme. Je m'attends à tout moment qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Je n'aime pas cette sensation...

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et observa son ami.

\- Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que l'on va trouver à la fin.

\- Au moins les choses se passent plutôt bien pour toi, entre Hermione et… Malfoy.

\- Mais quand tout sera de nouveau normal, que deviendra Hermione ?

Dimitri ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir sur Harry.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son bracelet.

\- Circé en sait beaucoup sur ma vie d'avant.

\- Tu lui as posé des questions ?

\- Non, j'évite de lui poser des questions. Ce n'était pas mon temps, mais…

\- Mais ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry se redressa complètement.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai essayé d'être un élève comme les autres.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire… Que je suis sorti avec quelqu'un.

Dimitri plissa les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un du passé ? Harry… Ça veut dire… Quelqu'un qui est adulte maintenant ?!

\- Il semblerait.

\- Qui ça ? Non, ne me le dis pas... Chester ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- A cause de ce que tu nous as dit sur ce que tu ressentais avant. Tu sais, le pincement ? Et puis, il est le seul à mettre beaucoup de distance entre vous durant tes réunions de famille...

\- C'est de la folie, n'est-ce pas ?

Dimitri passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne crois pas. Si je réfléchis à la chose… Harry, tu devais te sentir seul et perdu. Ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir être aimé.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- Tu n'es pas choqué ?!

\- De quoi ? Oh et bien, aujourd'hui il a l'âge de tes parents, c'est vraiment bizarre mais tu as dit que tu ne ressentais rien.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je suis sorti avec un garçon !

Dimitri laissa fleurir un sourire stupide sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est la seule chose qui te tracasse ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'en Russie… Ce n'est pas joli. Mais Harry, franchement, si tu crois que ce genre de truc est nouveau, tu te trompes... Et si tu penses un seul instant que ça me choque, tu te trompes aussi. Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, du moment que…

\- Du moment que quoi ?

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas Louve. Même si, pour être franc avec toi, je te préfère sans succès et accroché à mes basques.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es dépendant de moi, Aristov.

\- Mon syndrome du prince charmant, sans doute, plaisanta Dimitri.

Harry finit par en rire.

\- Et puis… Anouk…

\- Quoi, Anouk ?

\- Elle n'est pas féminine, elle est plutôt brusque et… Tu es du genre à choisir des personnes avec une forte personnalité, je crois. Tu te fiches bien de savoir à quoi elles ressemblent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur moi que moi-même ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Appelle-moi Papa.

\- Là, tu me rends malade.

Mais ils rirent tous les deux.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Un mois entier s'était écoulé sans que Draco ne voit le temps passer. Un mois entier à se préparer pour affronter quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cru affronter un jour.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert le dragon dans les flammes, il s'était empressé d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents et son père lui avait demandé s'il désirait se retirer de la compétition. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il ne se voyait pas se battre contre ça. Contre une créature intelligente, féroce et souvent cruelle... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire marche arrière. C'était une épreuve digne des plus grands sorciers. Il pouvait voir Ron Weasley bomber le torse à travers les couloirs et il savait que cette épreuve était faite pour le rouquin. N'avait-il pas un frère, éleveur de dragon ?

Pire encore, il ne voyait aucun trouble sur le visage des élèves de Durmstrang. Même si ces derniers ne faisaient leur apparition que durant les repas et passaient un temps fou dans leur salle de classe. Blaise avait tenté de s'informer auprès de Natasha mais cette dernière l'avait gentiment envoyé voir ailleurs. Lui-même n'avait eu que très peu d'interactions avec Potter. Il avait l'impression que le brun l'évitait aussi.

Pourtant, il avait cru qu'ils avaient réussi à dépasser un stade et pouvaient se montrer civilisés l'un envers l'autre... Mais Potter soufflait le chaud et le froid, encore une fois.

D'un autre coté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils devaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Il se devait avant tout de considérer Potter comme l'ennemi à abattre. C'était un Tournoi, ils étaient rivaux. Les choses étaient censées être aussi simples que ça... Mais Draco ne trouvait pas ça simple. Il n'approuvait pas non plus cette situation. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui détestait l'idée d'être considéré comme un ennemi par Potter. Ou pire : indifféremment.

La conclusion restait donc la même : Harry Potter était un mystère.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas son premier souci : Daphné avait disparu depuis la veille et personne ne savait où elle était. Ce qui était extrêmement bizarre, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis la dernière épreuve.

Malheureusement, de ça aussi, il n'avait plus le temps de se préoccuper. Tout comme Weasley, il avait de nouveau été traîné en extérieur pour être amené dans une tente où il trouva Vassili et Potter, de même que Verpey et Corgan.

Sans qu'on lui demande mais avec toujours beaucoup de réticence, il retira son collier et le posa à coté du bracelet vert de Potter. Ce dernier lui offrit un mince sourire avant de retourner vers son amie. Draco l'observa jusqu'à ce que Verpey se mette à leur parler.

\- Bien, je vais vous donner vos numéros de passage. Weasley, tu seras le premier, suivi de Malfoy, mademoiselle Vassili et enfin Potter. Madame Bibine viendra vous chercher quand ça sera votre tour. Bonne chance, les enfants !

Personne ne répondit. Draco était presque sûr que c'était parce que les estomacs des autres champions devaient être noués par la peur... Tout comme le sien l'était en ce moment.

Même s'il essayait de garder contenance, il fut plutôt rassuré de voir que Weasley était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui faisait atrocement ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. De l'autre coté, Vassili avait l'air aux anges.

Potter, lui, se contentait de masser son poignet vide du bracelet, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Pour la première fois, Draco lui trouva enfin quelque chose d'enfantin. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens et son visage sérieux reflétait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, Draco se remémora leur petit match et la façon dont le brun s'était joué de lui. Sa réaction, aussi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient touché la main. Ça n'était pas voulu mais Draco avait à ce moment là senti comme des tas de petits frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Et il n'avait pas eu froid, à cet instant. Mais toucher la peau de Potter l'avait rendu réel.

Il avait encore du mal à concevoir ce que ça voulait vraiment dire mais c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Tout d'un coup, Potter leva les yeux et les braqua dans les siens. Draco décida de soutenir son regard et ce fut Potter qui tourna la tête.

\- Mr Weasley !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ronald. Pâle comme la mort, il se redressa pour faire face à Madame Bibine.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard alarmé à Malfoy mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Essaie de garder ton déjeuner dans ton estomac.

\- Haha, très drôle, Malfoy, grogna Weasley.

A présent, il ne partait plus terrorisé mais énervé, ce qui était peut-être mieux... Draco se félicita intérieurement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il tapota négligemment sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre s'approche de lui.

\- Tu as un plan ? s'enquit Potter.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en faire part.

Le brun le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde et Draco s'entendit claquer de la langue.

\- Oui, Potter, j'ai un plan.

\- Bon… Ca serait dommage de te retrouver en cendres.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as l'air tendu sans ton bracelet… Très joli, cela dit.

\- Tu fais la même tête quand on te retire ton collier. D'où vient-il ?

\- Un ami de mes parents. Mort à présent…

« Il portait le même prénom que toi, d'ailleurs » fut-il presque sur le point d'ajouter. Mais Potter le coupa rapidement.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, je ne l'ai pas connu. Et le tien… Ton bracelet, tes parents ?

\- Non, un ami de la famille aussi… Encore vivant cela dit.

\- Regulus Black ?

Harry sourit. D'un sourire tendre et Draco aurait aimé ne pas le voir sourire comme ça.

\- Non, un Auror.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par une voix appelant son nom. Le professeur Bibine était de retour et elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Bonne chance, fit Potter.

Mais Draco ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre. Il marcha, tendu, en direction de la sortie de la tente et se retrouva devant ce qui ressemblait à une petite écurie. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un balai et un hippogriffe. Le balai portant le numéro « deux » et l'animal le numéro « trois ». Draco vit un petit parchemin estampillé « quatre » flottant dans le vide.

\- Qu'est ce…

\- Par ici, monsieur Malfoy, prenez votre balai.

Et en effet, il se rendit compte que c'était bien son balai. Il fut tout de suite plus rassuré de le savoir près de lui. Il le fut cependant beaucoup moins quand le professeur le fit contourner les gradins bruyants pour le laisser devant un immense enclos.

Le Vert Gallois qui lui avait été assigné était déjà sur place. Énorme, grondant et laissant échapper une épaisse fumée blanche de ses naseaux.

Draco remarqua qu'elle tournait autour d'un énorme pilier, enroulant sa chaîne tout autour. Il laissa son regard parcourir l'espace. Tout en haut de la colonne gisait une cage et à l'intérieur…

\- Daphné ?

\- Le deuxième champion, Draco Malfoy, fait son entrée ! Comment arrivera-t-il à sauver sa précieuse amie !? tonna la voix surexcitée de Verpey.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sa tache... Sauver Daphné. Elle qui détestait monter sur un balai ! Il était verni.

Dans un grognement frustré, il enjamba son balai sous les applaudissements de l'école et entra dans l'enclos. Ni une, ni deux, le dragon braqua son regard doré dans sa direction et fit dérouler sa chaîne pour se presser vers lui.

Draco pivota rapidement pour l'attirer vers les bords mais quand la créature comprit qu'on l'éloignait de son point d'origine, elle fit marche arrière et gronda avec force.

Le blond se rassura en la voyant rester à terre. Il décida de prendre de la hauteur, beaucoup de hauteur. Jusqu'à ce que la bête fasse la taille d'une vache, tout au plus, de manière à reprendre une respiration normale.

Il avait un plan. Il s'était préparé.

Il tapota sa poche et redescendit en piqué, sous le regard perçant du reptile. Dès qu'il frôla la cage où se trouvait Daphné, il eut juste le temps de prédire le grondement du dragon et ce qui sortirait de sa gorge pour s'échapper en chandelle et éviter le jet de flammes rapide... Tout ça sous les hurlements de Daphné.

Draco revint à la charge pour étudier la cage et la façon dont elle était fermée. Il y avait un cadenas, ce qui en disait long sur la suite : s'il y avait un cadenas, il devait y avoir une clé. Draco s'éloigna donc de la cage et fit le tour de l'enclos.

\- Il semblerait que notre champion ait deviné la teneur de l'épreuve !

Le blond essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer la voix de Verpey et les hurlements du reste des tribunes, se concentrant au maximum sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la clé.

Il déglutit avec peine quand il la vit scintiller au cou du dragon.

Draco inspira un grand coup et s'envola au dessus de la tête de l'animal, volant en imitant les mouvements d'une mouche, tentant de faire tendre le cou de la bête.

\- Allez, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il passa juste devant sa gueule et évita de justesse une autre flamme puis remonta furieusement vers le ciel. Le dragon ronfla et s'appuya sur ses pattes arrière, levant tout le haut de son corps.

Draco s'empressa alors de jeter un sort de désillusion sur lui et disparut sous un « oooh » encourageant du public. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas plus de dix secondes, il fut plus rapide que ça et s'empara de la clé presque en criant.

Aussitôt, il réapparut aux yeux de tous, ainsi qu'à ceux du dragon. Furieuse de s'être faite voler, la bête ne le lâcha pas du regard et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher de la cage, il était repoussé par une aile ou sa queue.

Draco jura et décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il s'éloigna de la créature qui le fixait toujours et fouilla dans sa poche. De celle-ci, il sortit le petit dragon miniature récupéré dans l'œuf. Il plongea pour voler à ras le sol et lâcha la petite copie.

\- ENGORGIO !

Soudain, ce qui était un dragon de dix centimètre devint aussi grand qu'un cheval.

Le Vert Gallois lâcha immédiatement Draco du regard et s'approcha presque trop vite du faux reptile.

Draco ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Il fonça en direction de la cage et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Daphné ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter contre lui, il la rattrapa et redescendit hors de l'enclos.

\- Malfoy récupère avec brio et sans égratignure sa délicieuse amie en un temps record !

Dès qu'il posa le pied au sol, il eut enfin conscience des applaudissements et des cris d'encouragement. Il se sentit grisé par tout le vacarme fait en son honneur. Daphné s'accrocha à son bras avec plus de véhémence et lui vola même un baiser.

Draco n'en avait que faire. Il fut entraîné rapidement dans une autre tente sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Il vit cependant ses parents descendre les tribunes pour le rejoindre. Sa mère était livide et un sourire crispé ornait ses lèvres.

\- Draco ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très bien, Mère.

Une fois dans la tente, il se fit alpaguer par Pomfresh et soupira d'aise quand cette dernière réussit à détacher Daphné. Ron était déjà sur place, entouré de sa ribambelle de frères _;_ il avait retiré son haut et une épaisse crème avait été tartinée sur son épaule.

\- Ce pauvre jeune homme s'est fait toucher par les flammes, lui apprit sa mère, mais toi… Tu as été brillant.

\- Ta mère a raison Draco, c'était incroyable, fit son père.

Jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi fier.

Sa fierté dura tout le temps pendant lequel son dragon fut sorti de l'enclos, et où un autre prit sa place, ainsi qu'une autre cage.

\- Hey, c'est l'ami de Potter ! fit un des jumeaux.

Draco, qui avait avalé distraitement la potion que lui avait donnée l'infirmière, avait à présent les yeux braqués sur l'écran. C'était en effet Dimitri Aristov qui se trouvait dans la cage et il s'était éloigné des barreaux. Draco eut à peine le temps de voir débarquer Natasha à dos d'hippogriffe que les choses s'étaient mises en place rapidement.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir que la cage était fermée à clé. Draco reconnut la joueuse de Quidditch qu'elle était, analysant le terrain avec une vitesse hallucinante. Elle souleva sa baguette et la projeta en direction du cou du dragon. Maniant celle-ci comme un fouet, faisant même apparaître un fouet, qui s'enroula autour de la clé. Elle tira sèchement dessus et s'en empara avec dextérité. Après ça, elle forma une épaisse barrière de glace autour de la bête avant d'ouvrir la cage. Dimitri n'avait même pas pris le temps d'avoir peur, il avait sauté sur l'animal, sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de son amie.

La confiance aveugle qu'ils se vouaient était la chose la plus improbable de cette épreuve. Mais les faits étaient là : Natasha Vassili avait été la plus rapide.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry vivait assez mal les plaisanteries du destin. Mais aujourd'hui était sûrement moins agréable que les autres jours.

Il s'empêcha de soupirer quand il vit ce qui l'attendait dans l'enclos, portant le numéro « quatre ».

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un sombral. Harry s'en approcha sous les yeux de madame Bibine.

\- C'est un sombral, Potter. Je vais t'aider à monter dessus, d'accord ?

\- Inutile, c'est…

Mais il s'arrêta de parler : au-dessus de lui, quelque chose approchait. Quelque chose de sombre, aux ailes membraneuses. Un autre sombral.

\- Cavalier ?!

Le professeur de vol observa le deuxième sombral qui venait d'atterrir dans l'enclos. Harry se jeta presque sur lui et l'animal l'accueillit avec un claquement sévère. Cavalier n'avait presque rien de diffèrent avec l'autre créature de son espèce mais Harry l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

\- Vous connaissez ce sombral ?

\- Oui, c'est le mien.

\- Le vôtre…

\- Est-ce que je suis obligé de monter sur celui proposé ?

\- Un sombral est un sombral. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous le voyez... Vous êtes si jeune !

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il imaginait déjà le ridicule de la situation : lui en position assise dans le vide, flattant une créature invisible pour presque tout le monde...

Il cessa de trop réfléchir à la situation et enfourcha immédiatement Cavalier. Le sombral frappa deux fois le sol de ses sabots avant de donner de puissants coups d'ailes.

Harry eut le déplaisir de retrouver le Magyar à Pointe. Plus affreux, plus noir et sûrement plus féroce. Mais il découvrit aussi avec horreur Hermione Granger enfermée dans une cage.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant fuir l'image atroce que Charles aurait pu être choisi à sa place. Voir Hermione enfermée au-dessus de ce dragon était tout aussi peu rassurant.

Il décida que plus vite il mettrait fin à cette épreuve, mieux ce serait. D'un léger coup de talon, il fit comprendre à Cavalier de faire le tour de l'enclos. Il repéra le cadenas et la clé.

Harry tenta une première approche. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'approcher à moins de trois mètres que le magyar fit embraser sa gueule et cracha une énorme gerbe de flammes. Cavalier braqua et Harry dut s'accrocher avec force à son crin pour ne pas tomber.

Il apparut que peu importait la façon dont il approchait le dragon, les flammes venaient immédiatement le lécher.

\- D'accord, pesta Harry. Essayons autrement !

Harry s'éloigna du dragon et pointa sa baguette sur l'œil jaune de ce dernier. Deux feux argentés foncèrent droit sur l'œil de la créature. La bête hurla, d'un cri suraigu qui lui vrilla les tympans. Par chance, le sombral avait l'air immunisé. Harry en profita pour passer au-dessus de la gueule de l'animal qui s'ouvrit en grand. Au moment où les premières lueurs de flammes apparurent, il fit faire à Cavalier un brusque demi-tour et disparut en un flash du dos du sombral.

\- POTTER VIENT DE DISPARAÎTRE ! OH, REGARDEZ !

Harry réapparut presque au niveau de la gorge du dragon. Il attrapa la clé dans sa chute pour de nouveau disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

\- Venons-nous de voir le fameux sort de passe-muraille de Lily Potter, exécuté avec une perfection étonnante ?! J'en ai bien l'impression !

Au moment où Verpey finissait sa phrase, Harry réapparut dans le ciel et fut rapidement récupéré en vol par Cavalier. Il entendit les exclamations venant des tribunes, suivies de cris tout aussi assourdissant du dragon.

Il voleta autour du magyar pour attirer son attention dans une direction et Cavalier dessina un cercle dans les airs. Harry vit alors la queue décorée d'épines se projeter dans sa direction. Il souffla et se laissa presque tomber du dos de Cavalier pour l'éviter. Le sombral battit des ailes pour prendre de la hauteur puis se laissa presque tomber pour arriver au niveau de la cage. Harry se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et Hermione recula immédiatement.

\- Harry !

\- Hermione, viens !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Oh, bon sang, sur quoi est-ce que tu es ?

Harry comprit qu'Hermione ne voyait pas le sombral. Ce détail même infime lui fit perdre les quelques précieuses secondes qu'il avait réussi à grappiller.

Des flammes vrombirent à ses oreilles, l'obligeant à s'envoler encore plus. Le reptile géant était furieux et Harry le comprenait parfaitement, ce qui fit redoubler la vigilance du monstre. Il ne perdait plus de temps à penser et crachait dès qu'Harry s'approchait de trop près.

Harry commençait réellement à être fatigué. Il décida d'y aller franc jeu et reprit sa première manœuvre, décidant de jouer au moustique autour du dragon.

\- Vole… Vole !

Enfin, le magyar se décida à étendre ses ailes. Il les agita, soulevant d'énormes nuages de sable et prit Harry en chasse. Le brun en profita pour s'attaquer à son autre œil et la créature poussa de nouveau un hurlement strident. Harry en eut le cœur retourné mais fonça sans attendre vers la cage.

\- Saute, Hermione !

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu me fais confiance !? Cria-t-il. Fais moi confiance ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !

Hermione sembla hésiter et Harry tendit la main vers elle.

\- Je te le promets !

Hermione inspira un grand coup et courut hors de la cage puis bondit dans le vide. A quelque seconde près, la queue du magyar frappait la cage qui tomba du pilier, retenue uniquement par une chaîne.

\- Je te tiens, souffla Harry.

Hermione tremblait contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour du cou d'Harry.

\- C'est le vide, Harry !

\- Non, c'est Cavalier. Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Harry, une fois hors de l'enclos, aida Hermione à descendre du sombral. Comme pris par une soudaine envie, le bonheur de savoir que c'était elle qui avait été choisie, le fait que son amie ait sauté sans hésiter... Il la serra dans ses bras et Hermione le serra en retour.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une Natasha extatique et même Dimitri se jeta contre eux, l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines les rendant plus vivant que jamais.

Harry aurait aimé les garder contre lui à jamais.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooO**

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Malgré les longues heures à hurler et chanter en compagnie de ses camarades dans le bateau et même avec leur directrice, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil.

Il avait alors abandonné Natasha et Dimitri et s'était mis à courir en direction du château.

C'était une nuit parfaite pour se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Humer l'odeur de la pierre, écouter le ronflement des portraits, croiser des élèves qui osaient encore braver le couvre-feu...

A tout moment, Harry s'attendait à tomber sur Sirius mais ça n'arriva pas. A la place, il grimpa les marches et poussa la porte de la tour d'astronomie de son museau. Doucement, il s'approcha du bord de la tour, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans la pleine étendue du parc de Poudlard.

De son ciel étoilé, des lumières de Pré-au-lard brillant au loin.

Harry s'allongea sur la pierre froide. C'était ici que Dumbledore était tombé. Ici qu'il était mort.

Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore n'était plus non plus. Et c'était encore une fois Voldemort qui était responsable de cette perte. Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent, défilant sous ses paupières les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

Il était presque sur le point de s'endormir quand une main s'enfonça dans sa fourrure avec douceur. Harry redressa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

\- Est-ce que Severus Rogue sait que tu te promènes encore seul ?

Harry se secoua pour dégager la paume brûlante du blond mais ce dernier le prit contre lui. Le renard se laissa faire, le nez empli de cette odeur de menthe qu'il dégageait sans cesse.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici, au moins ? Tu te ballades sans te douter qu'on est en plein Tournoi. Où passes-tu tes journées ?

Harry bailla et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Malfoy qui s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol froid. Pourtant, il sentait toute la chaleur se dégager du corps du Serpentard. Sa voix était normale et Harry pensa qu'il en aurait été tout autre chose s'il savait qui il était.

Mais il avait aussi appris ces dernières semaines que supposer le comportement de Malfoy ne lui servait strictement à rien... Parce que le Serpentard était totalement imprévisible.

Il se demandait alors si c'était courant que Malfoy sorte de sa chambre en pleine nuit _;_ lui qui était du genre à vendre ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles...

Les doigts de Malfoy débutèrent de délicieuses grattouilles derrière son oreille, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il ne devrait pas être ici, dans les bras d'un garçon qu'il avait tellement détesté et dont il ne savait plus quoi penser à présent.

Quatre mois, plusieurs rencontres et Draco Malfoy ne cessait de le surprendre à chaque fois.

\- J'ai fait face à un dragon. Tu imagines ça, la bestiole ? Non, toi tu chasses plutôt des souris.

Harry jappa mollement mais souriait intérieurement.

\- Tu sais que mon nom vient de là ? Non, tu ne sais pas mon nom, tu ne comprends probablement pas ce que je dis. J'ai fait face à un dragon et c'était…

Harry tourna la tête et lécha délicatement les doigts de Malfoy, ce dernier rit. D'un rire clair, réellement amusé, et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il se débattit pour quitter la place chaude et agréable que lui avait faite le blond.

\- Hey ? Tu vas où ?

Le renard ne s'embarrassa pas à répondre quelque chose. Il détala à travers la porte et disparut. Au final, même le parfum frais de l'herbe et l'odeur épicée des pins ne parvint pas à effacer celle de la menthe... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui et la présence de Draco Malfoy n'arrangeait rien.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que c'était appréciable ! Pour moi oui, ça l'était. Un ptit mot les agneaux huhu !**


	43. Harry Potter et la coupe de feu

Sur instagram il y a une page…celle d'Axelthefox. Si vous voulez une image d'Harry en renard la voilà !

 **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce texte. Gloire à elle m'okay !

 **Ewi** : Haha Natasha est une participante donc il n'aurait pas pu la prendre. Mais comme Harry est allé au bal avec Hermione tavu…(et puis au fond de mon cœur je fais partie du gang Harmony alors huhu). Tu as parfaitement résumé le délire Circé ! Tu vois que tu as compris XD ! Harry est juste un briseur de cœur. Je vois, je vois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié le tout en douceur entre Harry et Draco. Du coup je suis ravie de voir que vous avez tous de la patience ! Si ce chapitre t'a plu, alors je te laisse poursuivre l'aventure avec celui qui vient XD ! Gros koeur sur toi !

 **May :** William et Harry…j'ai presque oublié la saveur qu'ils avaient ensemble. C'est moi qui passe à autre chose en fait XD ! Harry est mort à cause de ce serment. Tu as raison, du coup ça ne fonctionne plus XD. Et pourquoi pas une bande dessinée ? Promis je m'y mets dès que j'ai une table de dessin adéquate huhu ! Bon même si tu as plein de question, moi j'ai plein de réponse. Qui vont mettre un sacré paquet de temps à arriver je le conçois u_u. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras le peu que je vous laisse pour le moment haha ! Koeur !

 **Maud :** Mais ce ne sont pas des enfants très intéressant si ils ne peuvent pas tenir de baguette !

 **Aussidagilty :** Toujours ! Mais on l'aime comme ça !

 **Hellehaare :** Merci merci ! je vais rougir voyons ! Arrêtez trop de compliment haha :D !

Bon les agneaux…inutile de vous faire attendre plus que ça !

Bonne lecture !

.

 **HARRY POTTER ET LA COUPE DE FEU**

.

.

 _« Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _Thats alright because I like the way it hurts. »_

Love the way you lie. Eminem

.

.

Ça n'aurait pas du être une surprise.

Elle s'en était doutée dès l'instant où les renards avaient été choisis. Et le choix de la Coupe avait plus ou moins confirmé ce qu'elle suspectait... Mais l'entendre réellement lui faisait tout de même de l'effet.

\- Harry est un élève brillant. Certaines matières que j'enseigne ne sont pas le point culminant de l'éducation à Poudlard et il montre tellement d'efficacité... Ça serait égoïste de le retirer de Durmstrang maintenant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Y avait-il d'autres façons d'exprimer son désappointement ? Mais c'était comme si les mots importaient peu. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'avaient traversé James et Lily Potter. Elle aurait pu poser des questions, essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient choisi de venir s'installer en Russie...

Pourquoi inscrire leur fils dans son école...

… Pour ensuite le reprendre.

\- Nous ne forcerons pas les choses, commença Lily Potter. Ça ne sera en définitif pas réellement notre choix. Bien sûr, Harry aura son mot à dire. Mais nous tenions juste à vous tenir au courant de nos projets. Si nous partons, ça ne sera pas sans Harry.

\- Si Durmstrang perd des élèves, c'est généralement parce qu'ils ne sont pas au niveau. Je pourrais me sentir concernée par vos choix de vie. Mais même si je suis directrice et que je m'occupe de beaucoup d'élèves, je connais Harry. Ne me faites pas croire qu'il restera pour lui _;_ il partira pour vous.

Elle crut lire le soulagement dans les yeux de James Potter. Ils vivaient en Russie depuis quatorze ans, pensa Ororo. Quatorze années loin de leurs pays d'origine. Ils avaient construit quelque chose de grand. Ils avaient porté les couleurs russes avec fierté, de même qu'Harry qui donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour gagner cette Coupe.

C'était cruel. Cruel qu'une famille aussi exceptionnelle s'échappe de ses mains. Mais encore une fois… Ce n'était pas une surprise. Peut-être avaient-ils toujours pensé qu'ils rentreraient chez eux ... Comment leur en vouloir ?

\- Vous pouvez très bien laisser Harry à Durmstrang et le faire revenir uniquement durant les vacances.

\- Avec votre système étrange qui lui fait parfois rater Noël ? J'ai comme l'impression que vous serez plus exigeante avec son groupe maintenant qu'ils ont été sélectionnés pour ce Tournoi.

Un sourire orna les lèvres d'Ororo. James Potter n'avait pas tord. Mais concernant Harry, c'était toujours délicat. Il ne fallait pas être médium pour comprendre que cet enfant vivrait des choses incroyables. Des choses qui étaient loin de la concerner.

\- Bien sûr. J'attends beaucoup de votre fils. C'est un garçon à part. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être honnête avec vous. J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry. Vous avez conscience qu'il devra abandonner tout ce qu'il connaît ? Tous ses amis, tous ses repères... La transition risque de ne pas être facile.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le sera. Harry est amnésique.

La directrice pinça les lèvres. C'était bas, même pour Lily Potter.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle rapidement. Personne ne remet en cause votre travail. Il y a juste des choses…Des choses qui doivent être faites et ça concerne Harry.

\- Retirez-vous Harry de Durmstrang parce que vous pensez que c'est dangereux pour lui ?

James et Lily se regardèrent un long moment.

\- Non. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. Si nous l'avons inscrit à Durmstrang… C'était pour le protéger.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de chose.

\- Nous pouvons encore le faire.

Cette fois-ci le regard empli de tristesse de Lily Potter ne laissa pas de place aux doutes. Si Ororo Antera avait si bien réussi, c'est parce qu'elle savait quand il ne fallait pas insister.

\- Si seulement, soupira la mère d'Harry.

Si seulement quoi ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait peut-être jamais.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

La tête reposant sur le bord de la barque, il pouvait voir les cheveux de Circé flotter avec légèreté. C'était comme voir des fils d'or sinuer au-dessus de l'eau.

La sirène attrapa doucement sa main.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A Anouk… Ginny. Et Chester.

\- Chester… Chester.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu es parti. Tu l'as abandonné et il t'a cherché.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Si ça allait mal pour les autres, il partait. Il avait voulu partir après l'attaque d'Arthur. Il avait voulu partir après l'attaque du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Il était parti en abandonnant Ginny. Il était parti en laissant Ron, Hermione et Neville.

C'était inéluctable qu'il déçoive des gens.

\- Il t'aurait suivi. Je t'aurais suivi. Quand on aime, Harry, on se donne entièrement à la personne qui nous tient à cœur. Mais tu n'aimes pas assez inconditionnellement.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste, Harry. En amour, il faut l'être un peu mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu aimes avec tellement de largesse que tu penses à donner ton amour de façon équitable. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas aimer tout le monde de la même façon et repousser ceux qui t'aiment avec force.

\- Je ne les repousse pas. Je les protège.

\- Non, Harry : tu fais du mal sans le vouloir. Tu ne penses pas que certaines personnes désirent aussi prendre soin de toi.

Si. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et ça se soldait par des morts.

Ça se terminait avec son père mourant dans le couloir d'une maison. Ça se terminait avec sa mère suppliant pour qu'il ait la vie sauve et mourir à son tour. Ça se terminait par Sirius tombant à travers un voile, Remus et Tonks l'un contre l'autre, Fred disparaissant sous les yeux de ses frères...

\- Tu comprends ton sacrifice mais tu ne comprends pas celui des autres ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu cesses de croire que tu es moins important que les autres, Harry. Tu es tellement aimé.

Circé porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était important... Pas lui en tant que personne, et c'était là tout le problème. Il avait été un Symbole. Un prix remporté lors d'une guerre.

Il avait été manipulé. Usé. Utilisé par tous ceux qui s'imaginaient avoir des droits sur lui. Sa vision de l'amour était biaisée. Elle avait fini par ne prendre la forme ultime de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider ceux qu'il aimait.

La mort avait toujours été une amie bien plus aimante que le reste du monde. Il en avait conscience. Mais comment pouvait-il faire pour se défaire des mauvaises habitudes quand tout était flou ?

\- Il faut que ça cesse, dit-il.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Ce sont des elfes de maisons.

Hermione leva les yeux sur Nolan Corgan. Le garçon repoussa distraitement du doigt une des mèches blondes sans cesser de la fixer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry m'a dit que tu te posais des questions sur qui nous servait. Ce sont des elfes.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mais… C'est…

\- De l'esclavage. C'est ce que ma tante Rebecca dit aussi. Ne t'attends pas à voir à ce que ça change rapidement. Toutes les vieilles têtes du Ministère tiennent à leurs elfes.

\- Tu en as ?!

\- Non, personne dans ma famille n'en a. James Potter en avait trois. Et lorsqu'ils sont morts, il n'a pas trouvé nécessaire d'en reprendre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ce n'est pas écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard...

\- C'est ça, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler le livre de l'Histoire Approximative et Pas Très Vraie de Poudlard.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur ? demanda Nolan.

\- De quoi ?

\- Lors du Tournoi. Tu ne le voyais pas, le sombral.

\- Parce que tu le voyais, toi ?

Nolan secoua la tête.

\- Harry le voyait, laissa échapper sombrement la jeune fille. Comment ça se fait ? Qui est-ce qu'il a perdu ?

\- Son grand-père.

C'était la seule chose que Nolan pouvait dire. Mais il avait conscience qu'Harry avait perdu plus que ça.

\- Tu as sauté.

Il vit les joues d'Hermione rougir.

\- Je lui fais confiance. Je crois.

\- Oui, on dirait que c'est quelque chose de facile à faire. Harry inspire la confiance.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de le voir participer à ce Tournoi ?

\- Je suis inquiet.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la Gryffondor.

\- Harry parle beaucoup de toi. Ça s'entend qu'il t'aime énormément. Tu as de la chance, Nolan, je suis un peu jalouse.

Nolan aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'aimer Harry n'était pas sans conséquence mais le sourire d'Hermione était bien trop touchant pour qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

Harry l'avait repris. Et c'était sûrement très bien comme ça. Hermione Granger avait besoin d'un ami. D'un ami qui ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène en cuisine ?

\- C'est possible ?

\- Bien sur, que ça l'est. Enfin tu aurais fini par trouver ça toute seule, de toute façon.

\- Je ne sais pas tout.

\- Mais tu en sais déjà plus que beaucoup de personnes.

Le petit reniflement de fierté d'Hermione le fit sourire.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Il n'y avait rien pour arrêter les baisers de Daphné sur sa peau, même après avoir découvert que son corps pouvait atteindre d'autres sommets de plaisir. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, à présent : qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de lui.

Ce n'était pas le genre de pensée qu'il était censé avoir. Il aurait du être en train de partager la douceur post-orgasmique en la couvrant de ses lèvres et en la serrant contre lui.

C'était bon. Ça avait été bon, il était incapable de nier ça. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Daphné qui rendait le plaisir plus ténu.

Il n'était pas distrait par son corps. Ça n'arrivait que quand il sentait qu'elle pouvait le presser un peu. Il aimait sa façon de le faire se tendre. Des ses doigts frais sur son sexe quand elle trouvait un moment pour le soustraire aux yeux des autres.

Et c'était devenu une habitude après l'épisode du dragon.

Peut-être que le danger excitait Daphné... Il n'y avait pas de mot doux entre eux. C'était toujours en silence qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et Draco avait en vérité plus l'impression de se baiser lui-même.

La même peau blanche. Des cheveux blonds. Des yeux clairs. Il fermait les siens et dérivait juste aux grès de ses vas et viens. Il était seul dans ces moments là.

Seul avec le plaisir.

\- Draco ?

\- Mh.

\- Ne t'endors pas.

\- Je ne dors pas.

Il s'allongea sur le coté et passa une main dans les mèches claires de Daphné puis ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était belle, c'était indéniable. Sa peau n'avait pas de défaut. La blancheur éclatante de ses dents jouait délicieusement avec le rouge de ses lèvres. Il ne savait rien du reste de son corps. Il n'avait pas matière à comparer. Mais s'il regardait d'autres filles, il avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui faisait grâce à ses yeux.

Les seins de Daphné étaient petits, ça lui convenait. Ses hanches étaient étroites, ça lui convenait aussi. Mais il avait la sensation que si elle se détachait de lui dans la minute, il ne serait pas désespéré.

Il avait trop de choses à l'esprit. Des choses qui pouvaient le détourner de son regard franc et de la légère moue qu'elle lui adressait.

En fait... Il n'était pas amoureux de Daphné Greengrass. Il s'était laissé emporter par son désir et lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce n'était pas important. Il n'était pas comme ses parents, à croire que la première était la bonne. Même s'il était presque sûr que son père avait expérimenté bien plus avant sa mère... Mais il fallait enjoliver les mariages arrangés.

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et fut envahi par le souvenir du bal _;_ de Potter et sa tignasse dans les toilettes se collant contre la porte, son épaule dénudée.

Finalement, il y avait bien une fille capable de lui faire tourner la tête...

Et c'était une mauvaise chose ? Là, tout de suite, il avait du mal à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

Potter debout sur son balai... Potter et son regard féroce face au dragon... Potter dans les bras d'une sirène...

Draco s'endormit.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Regulus éplucha les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Ils ont tous signés ?

\- Tous sans aucune exception.

\- Ce qui réduit leur peine de... ?

\- Dans deux ans, ils seront dehors, fit William.

Le cadet des Black repoussa les parchemins et leva les yeux sur Cassius qui avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Fudge, aussi crétin soit-il, n'est pas partisan de la suprématie du sang-pur. Il est plus du genre à vouloir rester assis.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que ses ambitions grandissent.

\- Non, Regulus a raison. Quelque chose cloche.

\- C'est une évidence. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que le Magenmagot ait accepté…

\- C'est si facile de corrompre... Nous sommes aussi en partie responsables de ce fiasco. En gardant l'implication de Voldemort presque secrète... Ils pensent tous qu'il est bel et bien mort et que le seul chose souhait des prisonniers est de vivre paisiblement.

\- Mais tu pouvais faire quelque chose, non ?

Cassius se tourna un sourire presque amusé sur le visage.

\- Je fais quelque chose : je vous tiens au courant. Vous êtes d'accord sur le fait que c'est louche. Moi, je pense que c'est plus gros que ça. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Fudge mais j'ai une petite idée de ce qui se trame...

\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry, ?demanda Regulus.

Il sentit le regard de William se braquer sur lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté que la fille de Beauxbâtons remette son titre en jeu ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry. Cependant, j'avoue ma faiblesse sur ce point. J'aurais pu refuser mais une part de moi a vraiment envie de le voir vainqueur. Il ne faut pas croire que j'ai un quelconque pouvoir sur la Coupe.

\- Tu peux nous dire le fond de ta pensée, Cassius ? Parce que pour le moment, c'est vraiment flou.

\- C'est en rapport avec la Coupe. Et ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle n'aurait pas du sortir mais son pouvoir s'active pour le Tournoi. Il le sera jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci. Et nous touchons à la fin.

\- Mais elle est protégée !

\- Elle ne le sera pas tout le temps, fit sombrement William. Elle ne l'est pas durant la dernière épreuve.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !?

Cassius quitta le siège où il avait pris position.

\- J'ai pris des précautions. J'ai encore l'espoir que rien ne sera tenté. Ça serait stupide de la part de Fudge de faire ça en plein Tournoi.

\- Tu es vraiment en train d'accuser le Ministre. ?

\- Je suis en train de le faire, oui. Même si le Tournoi est sacré, toute cette histoire est bizarre.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Bien sûr qu'il avait le trac.

Même s'il avait passé la plus délicieuse des journées en compagnie de ses parents et que visiter Poudlard avec eux avait été la meilleure distraction possible... Le fait que son père soit sollicité à chaque couloir ne l'avait finalement pas tant dérangé que ça parce que sa mère et Charles savaient faire passer le temps.

Et il avait pu avoir la chance de croiser Bill Weasley en compagnie d'un Ron qui fanfaronnait sous le regard attendri de sa mère. C'était suffisant pour le mettre de bonne humeur... Et encore plus quand il entendait les soupirs envieux des parents de Natasha.

\- Mais Durmstrang est mieux, n'est-ce pas, ma fille ?

\- Oui Papa, répondait-elle sans enthousiasme.

Les parents de Draco Malfoy étaient là aussi et Harry avait surpris sa mère et celle de Malfoy discuter vraiment longtemps.

\- Elles s'entendent bien, avait dit Harry à Draco.

\- On voit de qui tu tiens ton penchant pour les Black, avait répliqué amusé le blond.

\- Ne sous estime pas l'amour de mon père pour Sirius.

Lucius, en revanche, s'était tenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Cassius Corgan fasse son apparition et s'entretienne presque secrètement avec lui. Harry avait trouvé ça bizarre mais pour une fois, il avait décidé de faire confiance aux adultes.

Il réussit cependant avec discrétion à s'adresser à son parrain et lui demander si Regulus assisterait à la dernière épreuve. Sirius l'avait regardé, vraiment surpris.

\- Harry… Il n'a manqué aucune de tes épreuves.

Son cœur s'était réchauffé en apprenant cette information. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais aperçu, il imaginait que Regulus se cachait quelque part pour garder un œil sur lui.

En fin de journée, il eut droit aussi aux encouragements de Louve et Nolan. Hermione, elle, le suivit en compagnie de Dimitri jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Bonne chance, lui dit Hermione avant de monter dans les tribunes.

\- Harry… Natasha…

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, Aristov, on dirait que tu as avalé mille couleuvres !

A la place, Dimitri les serra contre lui.

\- Revenez en vie ou je vous tue.

\- C'est rassurant, rit Natasha.

Puis il se retrouva en face de ce qui avait nourri la plupart de ses cauchemars.

Alors oui. Il avait le trac.

\- Diggory est dans les tribunes, murmura Natasha près de lui.

Harry tourna la tête en direction des gradins. Cédric était là. Vivant, en compagnie de Cho. Dès qu'il capta le regard d'Harry, il leva le pouce dans sa direction.

\- Diggory ne participe pas, je peux me transformer en chauve-souris, je maîtrise à la perfection le sort de bouclier.

Harry avait conscience qu'elle ne disait pas ça pour elle mais pour lui et il lui en était tellement reconnaissant.

\- S'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, je lui fais bouffer son serpent, termina t-elle sèchement.

Et Harry rit.

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey résonna enfin.

\- Nous voilà tous réunis pour l'ultime épreuve ! Les quatre champions restant sont par ordre de passage : Natasha Vassili !

Harry pouvait presque entendre le père de cette dernière hurler son nom. De même que sa propre famille et l'écho des voix de son groupe.

\- Draco Malfoy !

Le nom de « Draco » fut tonné à plusieurs reprises et avec force par quasiment tous les Serpentard.

\- Ronald Weasley !

Harry sentit tout son corps trembler en entendant les applaudissements de presque tout Poudlard qui résonnèrent.

\- Et enfin HARRY POTTER !

Le vacarme était maintenant presque assourdissant.

\- Chacun d'entre vous va entrer dans le labyrinthe à un intervalle de cinq minutes. Vassili en première, suivie de Malfoy puis de Weasley et Potter. Il y a quatre entrées différentes. Placez-vous, je vous prie.

Harry s'approcha de l'entrée portant le numéro quatre, éloignée de Natasha. Il remarqua aux abords du labyrinthe les mêmes hommes qui surveillaient le coffre de la Coupe. Sûrement y en avait-il beaucoup plus et probablement que Syracuse tournait autour du parc, sur le qui-vive.

\- QUE LA DERNIERE EPREUVE COMMENCE !

Un éclair explosa et Harry vit Natasha partir en courant à l'intérieur des haies, son œil volant la suivant tout aussi vite.

Il avait pensé attendre longtemps. Mais le temps était relatif quand la pression montait en lui. Malfoy ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe à son tour, puis Ron, qui ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

Quand vint son tour, Harry décida de ne pas réfléchir et fit comme les autres : il se jeta tête la première à travers les haies.

Aussitôt, l'entrée du chemin se referma sur lui.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Lumos.

La lueur de sa lumière éclaira trois chemins qui se présentaient à lui. Harry était le plus en retard de tous. Il posa sa baguette sur sa main et usa du sort « pointe-au-nord ». Quand sa baguette sembla pencher vers la gauche, il s'y engouffra et décida de remonter l'allée en courant.

Il avait une idée à peu près bonne de la direction à prendre et il aurait pu continuer à courir si ses pieds n'avaient pas cessé de toucher terre pour l'envoyer dans le ciel et retourner le décor qui l'entourait.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il.

L'œil voleta autour de sa tête et Harry le chassa de la main. Les pans de sa robe tombaient sur sa tête mais il n'avait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Il marcha sur le ciel et la brume jusqu'au bout du chemin pour finir par retrouver la terre ferme un peu douloureusement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus. L'énigme d'un sphinx, une rencontre avec des scrouts à pétard ou une petite danse avec les araignées ? En revanche, il était sûr que Natasha n'aurait peur de rien de tout ça... Sauf peut-être du sphinx.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et Harry sursauta.

Ce n'était pas la voix de son amie mais celle de Ron. Comme pris par un doute, il dérapa en direction du cri, s'exposant à s'éloigner de son but. Dès qu'il bifurqua pour sortir de son allée, il tomba nez à nez avec une énorme araignée. Moins grosse que celle de ses souvenirs, mais affreuse toute de même.

La bestiole était la dernière d'un groupe de trois et Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Ron s'enfuir en criant.

Harry jeta un impedimenta sur celle qui avait décidé de se jeter sur lui. Le monstre s'écroula sur le dos, les pattes recroquevillées. Durant un bref instant, il se demanda si ça valait la peine d'aider Ron. Il avait du mal à retenir son rire.

Mais des flammes sortant de nulle part lui apprirent que Ron s'en sortait bien.

Harry fit marche arrière et utilisa de nouveau sa baguette pour retrouver son chemin.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Dimitri n'avait jamais pris au sérieux les craintes de Natasha. Quand Harry leur avait expliqué qu'il pouvait tomber sur un épouvantard, il avait ri en disant qu'elle n'avait peur de rien.

Mais il avait quand même pris le temps de leur apprendre le sort pour le faire disparaître. L'épouvantard n'était pas une créature répandue, en Russie. Et si elle l'était, ils avaient d'autres moyens de la faire disparaître avec la boite à rire.

C'était pour ça que ça leur avait paru être une blague idiote. Mais Harry avait tenu à ce qu'elle prenne ça au sérieux.

Et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

A travers l'écran, il pouvait voir Natasha essayer de discuter avec ce qui ressemblait à leur directrice et à l'aspect décomposé du visage de son amie, il était sûr que la conversation n'était pas plaisante.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le père de Natasha.

\- Ça… C'est un épouvantard disant à votre fille qu'elle est exclue de l'école.

\- Qu…

Natasha se recula et pointa avec fureur sa baguette sur leur directrice. Dimitri réussit à lire sur ses lèvres le sort « Riddikulus » et la directrice partit en fumée. Son amie baissa la tête et essuya rageusement ses yeux avant de repartir en courant.

Sur un autre écran… Harry faisait une rencontre similaire.

Dimitri tourna brusquement la tête vers les parents de ce dernier et le hoquet d'horreur qui s'échappa des lèvres de Lily Potter lui donna la nausée.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

C'était un cimetière.

Harry observa les tombes une à une. Il n'avait pourtant pas touché de Coupe. Il serra avec force sa baguette entre ses doigts et se pencha sur l'une des stèles.

\- Dimitri Aristov Romanov…

Il se tourna vers une autre pierre sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de Natasha. Le cœur battant, il s'avança encore plus.

Sirius, Regulus, Nolan, Louve… Hermione.

Et plus loin, une silhouette creusait une dernière tombe.

Harry passa sans regarder celle gravée au nom de ses parents. Il savait déjà quelle apparence aurait le fossoyeur. Mais le nom qui était marqué sur la dernière pierre le rendit malade.

\- Charles…

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Il savait que c'était faux.

Parce que lui vivant. Il ne laisserait jamais ce genre de chose arriver.

\- Riddikulus !

Un souffle violent explosa tout autour de lui et quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien à part une petite créature recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le brun marcha dans sa direction et pointa sa baguette dessus.

\- C'est à ça que tu ressembles, alors.

La petite chose difforme et sans visage couvrit sa tête de ses longs doigts blancs et fins.

\- Tu ferais bien d'avoir peur...

Harry la dépassa sans un regard de plus.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sphinx qui s'étendait de nouveau au milieu du chemin. Il frotta de son bras l'endroit où le scroutt à pétard avait tenté de l'enflammer.

A présent, il était sûr d'être arrivé au bout. Il décida de faire le reste du chemin en courant, jusqu'à apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une sortie. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Ce qui brillait au loin, c'était la Coupe.

Enfin… C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il n'y en avait pas une mais trois.

\- STUPEFIX !

Draco eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter le sort.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Vassili pointer sa baguette sur lui.

\- Bordel, Va…

\- Expelliarmus !

Draco repoussa le sort avec un _protego_ parfaitement exécuté puis usa de son sort d'invisibilité pour se rapprocher des coupes. Mais quelque chose attrapa sa cheville le faisant tomber au sol.

\- Désolée, Malfoy, mais tu n'y toucheras pas !

Le blond dégagea son pied du fouet mais fut projeté en arrière par un autre sort de la jeune fille. Elle était violente et forte. Vraiment très forte... Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça.

\- Bien, Vassili, tu veux te battre… On va se battre !

Le sourire de la championne de Durmstrang se fit immense.

\- Deffodio !

Le sol se creusa sous les pieds de Draco mais il recula rapidement et lança un sort d'entrave qui percuta la jambe de Natasha. Elle tomba au sol mais eut la force de lui envoyer un sort de jambe en coton.

\- Putain !

Il entendit le rire de la jeune fille. Elle s'amusait. Draco se mit à rire lui aussi.

\- NATASHA !

Il vit Potter prêt à traverser le terrain en direction de son amie.

\- LA COUPE ! cria t-elle.

Harry s'arrêta en pleine course. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois coupes. Draco grogna, il leva sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

\- _Incendio_!

Des flammes jaillirent de sa baguette pour venir encercler la Coupe mais un _aguamenti_ venu de nulle part en vint à bout avec facilité : Vassili avait encore frappé. Alors Potter fonça. Mais un grondement se fit entendre et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, ils virent Harry décoller dans le ciel.

\- HARRY !

La voix paniquée de Vassili lui perça les tympans. Il vit le brun retomber _;_ s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait s'écraser par terre. Mais Potter disparut de son champ de vision.

Au même moment, une énorme créature semblable à un ver géant s'extirpa de la terre. Draco n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible. La larve était immense, et une partie de son corps se trouvait encore dans le sol. Elle bifurqua vers lui et il découvrit avec horreur une bouche en cercle piquée d'une centaine ou plus de dents en forme d'aiguilles.

La créature fonça sur lui et Draco maudit Vassili du plus profond de son être.

Mais deux sorts de flammes simultanés explosèrent sur le corps du lombric.

Les deux élèves de Durmstrang se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'insecte qui se tordit de douleur. C'était tout bonnement affreux à voir.

La créature se mit à tourner autour des Coupes comme une armée faite d'anneaux et de chair blanche.

Draco récupéra enfin l'usage de ses jambes et se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds. Il jeta à son tour un sort de flamme accompagné des deux autres mais ça n'eut pas le moindre effet.

Un craquement assourdissant se fit alors entendre à quelques mètres de lui. Draco découvrit avec stupeur une araignée de quatre mètres au moins écraser les haies et atterrir dans la prairie centrale.

C'était un cauchemar.

Il était dans un cauchemar.

 _\- Impedimenta !_

 _\- Incendio !_

 _\- Diffindo !_

Dans la cohue, l'araignée percuta le ver et décida qu'il était à son goût. Draco vit l'énorme monstre planter ses pinces dans la peau blanchâtre. Un épais liquide terreux s'en échappa, lui donnant envie de vomir. Vassili eut le même air de dégoût et s'éloigna pour ne pas prendre un coup de patte.

Puis à travers tout ce bazar, il vit Ron Weasley zigzaguer entre l'araignée et le ver. Et il était proche, bien trop proche de la Coupe.

Draco sentit l'injustice gronder en lui. Même si ça devait se passer comme ça, il détestait ce retournement de situation. Avec une nouvelle détermination, il se mit lui aussi à courir en direction de la Coupe.

Mais Ronald Weasley y était et Draco le vit attraper celle du centre.

Tout se passa très vite : le ver poussa un hurlement strident, l'araignée géante se détourna de lui pour foncer sur Natasha qui avait voulu à son tour s'approcher des coupes et Weasley…

Weasley venait de réapparaître à son point de départ, à la sortie d'une des allées qui donnait sur la clairière. Une coupe s'effritant entre les mains.

Draco vit son visage se décomposer mais il cessa de l'étudier en se rendant compte qu'il avait la voix libre. Il jeta son dévolu sur celle qui était la plus proche de lui.

C'était quitte ou double !

Il y était...

Ses doigts allaient la toucher...

\- ACCIO COUPE DE FEU !

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

La sensation d'être emporté se forma au creux de son estomac et il ne pouvait pas être plus certain qu'il venait de toucher un portoloin. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il pointa sa baguette au dessus de lui.

\- _Protego_!

Un fil bleuté l'entoura immédiatement et il se décida enfin à observer les alentours, sa main toujours crispée sur la Coupe.

\- Incroyable ! Incroyable…

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux et d'éblouissantes lumières jaillirent dans la pénombre, éclairant les tribunes, le parc de Poudlard et l'entrée du labyrinthe.

C'était le professeur Flitwick qui avait parlé.

\- Incroyable.

\- SORCIERS ET SORCIERES, NOUS AVONS UN GAGNANT ! HARRY JAMES POTTER REMPORTE LE TOURNOI !

Harry tomba à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts.

La première personne à être sur lui fut Dimitri criant son prénom. Sa voix venait de si loin...

\- Tu as gagné, Harry ! Tu as gagné !

Il était à Poudlard.

Pas dans un cimetière. Pas entouré de mangemorts... Mais dans le parc de Poudlard. Avec Charles contre ses jambes, criant son prénom avec la même force que ses sa mère qui embrassait son visage, mêlant ses larmes à sa sueur. Avec son père les serrant tous les trois contre lui.

\- J'ai gagné ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il n'y croyait pas du tout...

Et pourtant, tout le monde était là.

\- Natasha ?

\- Les professeurs sont allés les chercher, fit Sirius.

\- D'accord… D'accord, souffla Harry.

Sa mère caressait encore ses mèches de cheveux et Harry ferma les yeux, bercé par son étreinte. C'était la meilleure sensation du monde.

\- Félicitations, félicitations mais ce n'est pas fini ! Harry, mon cher Harry. Viens donc par ici !

Harry fut tiré par Ludo Verpey et il comprit qu'il était entraîné vers Cornelius Fudge. L'homme au chapeau melon lui adressa un sourire joyeux auquel Harry répondit avec réserve.

\- Harry Potter ! Quel plaisir de te rencontrer ! Bravo à toi. Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, permets-moi de t'accompagner pour recevoir ton prix. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Harry voulut riposter. Il avait besoin de voir Natasha. Mais quand Cassius Corgan se positionna à ses cotés, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Viens, Harry, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Le brun se tourna vers ses parents qui le saluaient encore. Il serra tout de même Charles contre lui et suivit Cassius, Cornelius et Verpey.

Même s'il ne réalisait pas très bien ce qui se passait, il se rendit compte qu'il était raccompagné au château. Derrière lui, des feux d'artifice explosaient et il pouvait encore entendre les cris de joie.

Cassius le soutenait par le bras et jeta un regard anxieux à Harry qui lui répondit en souriant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je crois… Oui.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la Grande Salle et Harry fut emmené vers la fameuse pièce où tout avait commencé. Devant se trouvaient déjà les deux gardiens qui n'avait eu de cesse que de surveiller la Coupe de Feu tout au long de l'année.

\- Je pense que tu vas aimer ta récompense ! s'enthousiasma Fudge N'est-ce pas, Cassius ?

\- Je le pense aussi.

La porte de l'anti-chambre s'ouvrit et Harry découvrit une autre Coupe de Feu dont la flamme bleue brillait intensément.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Celle que j'ai attrapé ?

\- Une fausse, bien sûr. C'est un objet bien trop précieux pour la laisser au milieu d'un parc. Entre, mon garçon.

Harry entra et une fois tous les trois à l'intérieur, il vit Cassius fermer la porte.

\- Je lui dis, Cassius ?

\- Faites-donc.

\- Ta réponse, jeune Potter, c'est un vœu !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et fixa Fudge comme s'il venait de dire « j'ai mangé mon chapeau et c'était délicieux ».

\- Quoi ?

\- Un vœu, Harry, fit Cassius. Tu peux demander à la Coupe d'exaucer n'importe quel vœu. De l'argent, un dragon apprivoisé, une épée indestructible...

\- Il va de soi, compléta Fudge, que tu ne peux tuer quelqu'un ou redonner la vie. Enfin, je doute qu'un enfant ait déjà des envies de euh… De meurtre, haha !

Harry reposa son regard sur la Coupe.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait plus exaucer de vœu ?

\- C'est ce qui se dit. Imagine à quel point ça serait embêtant que tout le monde sache qu'elle peut en exaucer encore. Mais ne te méprends pas : seul le vainqueur du Tournoi peut souhaiter quelque chose et aujourd'hui, c'est toi. Réfléchis bien.

Harry réfléchissait déjà.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il pouvait souhaiter de détruire tous les horcruxes maintenant mais ça s'apparentait à détruire une âme... Donc à tuer quelqu'un et rien ne disait que ça fonctionnerait. Il pouvait souhaiter récupérer tous ses souvenirs, mais ça voulait dire récupérer ceux d'Adams et il ne savait même pas quel effet cela produirait sur son esprit... Peut-être deviendrait-il fou.

Il ne pouvait pas faire revenir Remus. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort.

Que pouvait-il faire pour améliorer les choses ?

\- Je…

\- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Un flash vert se projeta derrière lui et Harry en resta figé. Sa main bougea mais pas assez vite.

\- _Impero_ _!_

Tout son corps devint subitement mou. Les yeux dans le vague, il distingua à peine Cornelius Fudge venir à ses cotés. L'homme attrapa son menton et sa bonhomie avait laissé place à un visage tordu par la folie.

\- Tu vas répéter ces mots, Champion… « Je souhaite que Lord Voldemort devienne immortel ».

Harry sentit ses paupières tressaillir. Quelle idée stupide, pensa une voix loin, très loin dans son esprit.

\- Maintenant ! rugit Cornelius.

L'emprise du sorcier était violente. Elle emprisonnait son cerveau dans des griffes invisibles et ce qui se battait pour désobéir perdait de sa force.

« Quelle idée stupide… Immortel »

Il sentit les doigts du ministre s'enfoncer dans ses joues à mesure qu'il serrait son menton. Tout s'engourdissait mais il tenta de lutter malgré tout.

\- Ne lutte pas ! Fais-le ou je te tue !

Il fallait qu'il ressuscite Cassius. Gabriel et Septimus allaient être tristes.

« Stupide… Mortel… »

C'est vrai il ne pouvait pas ressusciter quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas. Souhaiter.

\- Espèce de petit abruti !

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je sou…

Mais ses mots buttèrent contre sa langue. L'impardonnable s'implanta avec plus de puissance encore et c'était douloureux.

« Stupide. »

Stupide !

Sa main attrapa sa baguette dans un rapide mouvement, déstabilisant Cornelius. Il se tourna pour voir le corps de Cassius par terre et ne put retenir le gémissement de pure tristesse qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 _\- Avada..._

 _\- Accio !_

Harry fit voler une des tables entre lui et le sort, faisant éclater le bois au dessus de sa tête.

\- SADI !

Ce fut au moment où il utilisa son sort qu'il se rendit compte que son bracelet était toujours a son poignet.

Cassius n'était pas venu le récupérer en début d'épreuve. Il le lui avait laissé.

La porte commença à s'effriter et Harry vit à travers celle-ci que les deux baguettes d'élite menaient un autre combat.

\- TUEZ-LES ! TUEZ-LE !

\- Harry, cria l'un des membres du ministère. Fais ton vœu ! MAINTENANT !

\- NON, rugit Cornelius. ENDOLORIS !

Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet et la douleur vrilla à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- Tu vas exaucer mon vœu ! éructa Fudge qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à Fudge.

Harry marmonna quelque chose et des chaises volèrent sur le Ministre. Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal et le corps d'une des baguettes d'élite traversa ce qu'il restait de la porte, laissant apparaître Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry se positionna au niveau de la Coupe.

\- Je fais le vœu…

\- AVADA…

«…de revenir en arrière »

\- …KEDAVRA !

Harry vit l'éclair vert foncer droit sur lui, au ralenti, puis tout eut l'air de s'enfoncer dans quelque chose... Dans une masse noire qui se réduisit à un point au milieu de son œil.

Et le silence se fit.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Cassius le soutenait par le bras et lui jeta un regard anxieux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Harry battit des paupières il fixa Cassius parfaitement en vie et devant lui Cornelius Fudge qui babillait.

\- Je pense que tu vas aimer ta récompense ! s'enthousiasma Fudge. N'est-ce pas, Cassius ?

\- Je le pense aussi.

Harry vit Cassius ouvrir la porte. Il recula d'un pas et sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Les deux baguettes d'élite furent aussi vives que lui mais Harry pointa la sienne sur Fudge.

\- EXPULSO !

Fudge fut projeté en avant et à cet instant, deux capes atterrirent au sol dévoilant Rodolphus et Barty Junior.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., glapit Cassius.

Harry le poussa sur le coté.

\- _AVADA…_

 _\- Diffindo ! ENDOLORIS_ , cria l'une des baguettes d'élite.

L'autre gardien avait déjà lancé un stupéfix sur Croupton junior. Rodolphus tomba au sol en hurlant et Harry se tourna pour voir où en était le fameux Cornelius mais à la place des flammes ardentes s'échappèrent de la petite pièce. Des flammes qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- PARTEZ ! se mit-il à hurler.

Cassius l'attrapa par le col. Les deux baguettes d'élite tentèrent de protéger leurs arrières et Harry s'accrocha au bras de son oncle. Derrière les flammes monstrueuses il distingua la silhouette de Bellatrix Lestrange se jeter sur le corps de son mari et tirer vers elle Barty Junior. Elle sortit quelque chose de la poche de l'homme et ils disparurent presque aussitôt, emportant avec eux le Feudeymon dans une tornade de flammes.

Les deux baguettes d'élite se rejoignèrent pour tenter de repousser les restes du sort monstrueux. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Les deux hommes étaient puissant.

Harry tenait encore Cassius contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux par terre, tandis que devant eux, encore en alerte, les deux membres du Ministère pointaient leurs baguettes dans une position d'attaque.

\- La Coupe, bredouilla Cassius.

Harry se leva plus rapidement et dépassa les deux baguettes.

\- Harry !

A l'intérieur de la pièce, tout était en cendre, carbonisé. Les murs étaient couverts de suie et noircis par le feu. Il devina la présence des trois adultes derrière lui.

\- Comment… Comment tu as su ? demanda Cassius.

Harry observa ce qu'il restait de la Coupe : un rubis de la taille d'un poing, brisé en deux.

\- J'ai fait un vœu, dit-il à bout de souffle.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ?!

\- C'est impossible… Impossible.

Lucius serra l'épaule de sa femme qui s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil. Son visage d'ordinaire laiteux était aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme.

\- Ici… Bellatrix était… Ici.

Lucius observa tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les Potter étaient là. Cassius Corgan était là. Minerva McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick. Sirius, Severus et deux baguettes d'élite qui avaient repris leur apparence et s'avéraient être Regulus et William Chester.

\- On ne devrait pas être là, dans ce cas… Draco.

\- Votre fils est en sécurité, de même qu'Harry.

\- EN SECURITE !? s'insurgea Lucius. Elle vous a attaqués ! Elle était là ! Elle aurait pu tous vous tuer et ensuite…

\- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé, commença l'interrompit l'auror.

« Par chance », aurait-il pu ajouter. Mais ce n'était pas de la chance. Si ça n'avait pas été Harry en face de la Coupe mais Draco Malfoy, il serait mort. Cassius serait mort aussi. Et en prime, il se serait retrouvé avec un Voldemort immortel.

Cassius, Regulus et lui avaient écouté les explications d'Harry, son souhait prononcé au dernier moment pour revenir en arrière. Il ne savait pas comment ça avait été possible mais ça avait marché et William se félicitait d'avoir réussi à convaincre Cassius de laisser le bracelet au garçon. Sinon lui aussi serait mort.

Rien que d'imaginer son meilleur ami mort. Rien que d'imaginer le corps froid et sans vie d'Harry, William sentit la colère grondait au fond de lui.

\- Comment est-elle entrée ? fit la voix haut perché de Narcissa. Comment a-t-elle fait ?

\- Sous la forme de Cornelius Fudge. C'était sûrement facile par la suite de faire entrer ses deux compères.

\- Mais c'était une attaque désespérée, commenta Sirius. Ils sont venu à trois, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

\- Apparemment si, vu qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Cassius, tu savais que…

\- Non, coupa Cassius. Je… J'avais imaginé une attaque, je pensais à ça mais pas… Pas qu'elle soit Cornelius Fudge. Oh, bon sang !

\- Quoi ?

Lucius braqua son regard sur Cassius Corgan.

\- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

\- Vous allez nous expliquer ? demanda Severus.

\- Ce sont les documents, intervint Regulus. Les documents que Cornelius à fait signer aux prisonniers. A tous les mangemorts enfermés. Leurs fortunes contre la liberté.

\- C'était donc un piège. Contre les mangemorts aussi !?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne sortiront jamais maintenant.

\- C'est pire que ça, souffla Cassius. C'est toute leur famille qui va en pâtir. Il faut absolument que j'aille au Ministère !

\- Je viens avec toi, fit William.

Il se tourna vers les Malfoy.

\- Je vous conseille de rester à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ça sera plus facile de vous protéger.

\- Dites plutôt que vous voulez nous garder à l'œil !

\- Je ne vous porte peut-être pas dans mon cœur mais si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que vous n'êtes pas responsables. Vous n'auriez pas mis la vie de votre fils en danger de cette façon.

William posa ses yeux sur Narcissa avant de suivre Cassius vers la cheminée.

\- Je vais envoyer Franck pour le reste. Madame la directrice, je pense que pour le moment, il ne faut pas ébruiter cette affaire.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit trop tard... Attendez-vous à ce que soit dans la Gazette dès demain. Après-tout, une relique des plus importantes vient d'être détruite.

\- Je savais que c'était une idée idiote, soupira Cassius.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner que Bellatrix Lestrange avait réussi à duper autant de personnes. Ça a toujours été une sorcière brillante. Diabolique, mais brillante. Partez, je m'occupe du reste avec les aurors et les baguettes d'élite que vous avez laissés.

Cassius et William disparurent dans les flammes après avoir prononcé leur destination. Regulus se dirigea vers les Malfoy.

\- On devrait peut-être rejoindre Draco et Harry, maintenant. Venez.

Le brun prit la main de sa cousine et l'aida à se lever. Ils devancèrent les Potter qui restèrent en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la pièce.

\- Même après, James, Lily, j'espère que ça ne vous fera pas changer d'avis ? demanda la directrice.

\- Changer d'avis ? demanda Sirius. De quoi elle parle ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fit James.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer comme ça, ce serait sympa de ta part...

\- Je te fixe, Potter, parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu n'as pas décoché un mot depuis qu'on nous a enfermés ici.

Harry se redressa en position assise sur le lit où il avait élu domicile. Malfoy était debout les bras croisés et le regardait avec un air mauvais.

\- La Coupe de Feu a été détruite, voilà ce que je peux te dire.

\- Détruite ? Comment ça, détruite ?! On ne peut pas la détruire !

\- Et bien en réalité, si, et si tu veux en savoir plus, tu vas devoir attendre l'arrivée d'une autorité plus compétente. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé et j'ai perdu la preuve que j'ai gagné.

\- Tu m'as volé la victoire ! C'était déloyal !

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

\- Il n'était marqué nulle part qu'utiliser la magie pour gagner était proscrit.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard _;_ il était prêt à répliquer mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur madame Pomfresh, James et Lily Potter, en compagnie des Malfoy et de Regulus. Narcissa Malfoy courut immédiatement vers son fils et le serra contre lui.

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir comprendre pourquoi on m'a enfermé ? demanda Draco, excédé qu'on lui cache autant de choses.

Lucius et Narcissa jetèrent un regard en biais aux Potter.

\- Bellatrix a attaqué Cassius Corgan, formula simplement sa mère.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bellatrix, comme ma tante folle à lier Bellatrix ?

Un rire se fit entendre et tous comprirent qu'il venait de Regulus.

\- Regulus, répliqua sèchement Narcissa.

\- Quoi ? Au moins, il est dans le vrai. Oui, Draco, ta tante folle à lier et dangereuse, de surcroît.

\- Elle était ici ?! Et vous l'avez arrêtée ?

\- Malheureusement non. Le gros de la surveillance était encore dans le parc. Ils ont eu le temps de s'enfuir.

\- « Ils » ? Qui sont « ils » ?!

\- Il suffit, s'interposa Lucius. Viens, Draco, nous te raccompagnons dans ta salle commune.

Draco ne posa pas plus de question mais son regard alla d'Harry à Regulus. Il était clair qu'il aurait préféré rester pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Bonne soirée, ajouta Lucius.

Il se retira de l'infirmerie avec sa famille sans attendre plus de réponse.

\- Quel sale caractère... fit Regulus.

\- Il est terrifié, répondit sa mère. Regulus, laisse-le en paix.

Le brun ferma la bouche et Harry trouva amusant qu'il ne réplique pas devant sa mère. James tira une chaise et s'assit en face de son fils. Lily et Regulus le rejoignirent sur le lit.

\- Cassius est mort, dit Harry à voix basse.

Son père leva un regard meurtri dans sa direction.

\- Cassius est mort sous mes yeux et s'il n'y avait pas eu la Coupe…

\- Il serait encore vivant, le coupa Regulus. Bellatrix voulait ce vœu et même sans ça elle aurait pu juste partir avec la Coupe elle-même. Mais c'était sûrement son plan depuis le début. Elle ne pouvait pas y accéder au Ministère parce que personne ne voulait la réparer.

\- Sauf si on mettait en place un Tournoi, continua Lily, ce qui lui permettait de faire sortir la Coupe du Ministère. Mais Cassius a posé ses conditions.

\- Un Tournoi avec plus d'élèves pour l'empêcher d'en contrôler certains. Si c'était le cas, son coéquipier pouvait le deviner.

\- Un Tournoi beaucoup plus protégé pour lui offrir comme seule ouverture la fin de celui-ci.

\- Alors, demanda Harry. Les trois Coupes, c'était un leurre pour Bellatrix ?

\- Oui. Mais personne n'aurait pu supposer qu'elle soit à la place de Cornelius Fudge.

\- Et lui ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Je pense que William va partir à sa recherche, seulement…

Regulus laissa sa phrase en suspend mais personne n'était dupe. A l'heure qu'il était, Cornelius Fudge devait être un souci dont les Lestrange s'étaient débarrassé en premier.

\- Il y a un point positif dans cette histoire, reprit Regulus.

\- Vraiment ? demanda sa mère, dubitative.

\- Aucun d'entre eux n'a reconnu Harry. Personne ne sait qui était le Cavalier et c'est une bonne chose. En dépit de cette attaque, pour eux, Harry était un élève comme les autres. Je suis sûr que les Lestrange avaient plus à cœur d'attaquer Malfoy qu'Harry. Et tu as réagi tellement vite...

\- Regulus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à mes parents… En privé, s'il te plaît ?

Le Black esquissa une grimace mais se leva tout de même. Une fois hors de la pièce, Harry inspira un grand coup et regarda ses parents.

\- Ça ne va pas s'améliorer.

\- Non ?

\- On va devoir s'habituer à craindre de te perdre à tout moment ?

\- Pas cette fois-ci. Mais je suis le mieux placé pour agir ici. Papa… Maman… Il faut que je revienne à Poudlard.

\- Et quelles sont tes raisons ? objecta sa mère.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Je vous promets… Je vous promets que quand tous sera fini, je vous dirai absolument tout. Mais il y a des sujets pour lesquels la seule chose que je demande c'est que vous me fassiez confiance. Je ne mentirai pas. Et ce n'est pas uniquement pour vouloir tout régler moi-même : vous vous doutez que Regulus en sait plus que vous. J'en sais plus que vous. Je sais comment venir à bout de Voldemort. Mais je ne sais rien de Voldemort aujourd'hui.

\- Quand tu dis « une fois que tout seras fini », ça signifie que tu n'as pas l'intention de te jeter corps et âme dans le danger ?

Harry rit à l'expression « corps et âme » mais la profonde inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de ses parents lui rendit son sérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître, mais…

\- Mais ?

Harry attrapa la main de sa mère.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez.

\- Oh, Harry, gémit sa mère. Moi vivante… Ça n'arrivera pas.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Voilà qui clôture le tournoi des trois sorciers. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Koeur et à lundi prochain!**


	44. La mer à boire

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

BONSOIR !

Il est tard je sais ! J'en suis désolée. Disons que vous me pardonnez et comme ça on passe directement aux choses sérieuses okay ?

Beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçu de voir Harry quitter Durmstrang. Ce qui me fais rire et me touche en même temps. Au départ beaucoup de . ont lâché l'affaire parce que les moments à Durmstrang étaient énervant et que Natasha et Dimitri étaient peu interessant.

Du coup j'aimerais féliciter les vrais (donc vous) qui ont tenu le coup et qui déplore qu'on passe à une autre partie de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'espérer que le trio rouge reste soudé mais…ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas n_n. De même que la maison dans laquelle Harry finira par aller…je veux dire, il y a eut des votes dans Retour livre I et bon XD, j'ai respecté vos choix…Durmstrang, le renard…il reste une dernière chose haha !

Enfin merci à tous d'être encore là et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, gracieusement corrigée par **Titou Douh** !

 **May :** Comment ça tu n'aimes pas mon petit verounet géant d'amour ! Mazette vous voulez vraiment la facilité XD, personne ne pense aux sentiments d'Harry si il retrouve ses souvenirs ? Oui ha ! ça fait beaucoup de question en effet mais il reste plein de chapitre pour le découvrir. Dooonncc bonne lecture et koeur sur toi X) !

 **Maud :** Haha, ce n'est qu'une petite épreuve à passer. Mais que serait Harry sans Poudlard ? Un garçon normale dans une école magique normale avec un niveau au dessus…u_u.

 **Hellehaare :** Bon, bon j'ai surpris plein de gens du coup c'est cool mais ça veut dire que je suis pas douée pour distiller des indices de ci de là XD !

 **Inory :** Draco évidement ! Non c'est pas évident ? Bon bah…hum qui tu veux alors XD ! Oui, oui j'avoue on s'est bien amusé avec Durmstrang mais honnêtement, je commençais à être court d'imagination avec les challenges trimestriels. Ça allait finir par devenir les Hunger Games. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même le peu d'idée qu'il me reste XD !

 **Aussidagility :** On est…mardi mais hey ! je suis encore debout donc ça compte pas *ronfle*

 **Chochocolat :** Oui c'est moi huhuhuhuhu ! Bon bah c'est repartie pour de l'attente alors. Mais avec un Cassius bien vivant ! Koeur sur toi !

Voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

.

.

 **LA MER A BOIRE**

 _«_ _J'connais qu'le bruit d'la pluie, l'odeur du béton mouillé_

 _Si j'suis parti, c'est parce que j'avais peur de rouiller_

 _Trempé, j'aurais jamais pensé_

 _Qu'le mauvais temps finirait par me manquer »_

La pluie. Orelsan

.

.

Draco Malfoy abandonna le journal sur la table de sa salle commune.

Cela faisait une semaine que ce torchon était sorti _;_ une semaine que les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons avaient quitté Poudlard.

Une semaine qu'il continuait à essayer de lire entre les lignes pour comprendre la véritable teneur de l'attaque - même s'il avait en partie été éclairé par les allusions de Granger, qu'il avait distraitement écoutées, sur la faculté de la Coupe à exaucer des vœux. Il se demandait quel genre de vœu Bellatrix Lestrange aurait aimé voir s'exaucer...

Mais la question qui revenait le plus dans son esprit était : quel vœu aurait-il fait s'il avait remporté le Tournoi ?

Le « lui » de sept ans aurait sûrement demandé à ressusciter le garçon du tableau. Le Draco d'aujourd'hui trouvait ça ridicule. Les morts étaient mieux là où ils étaient. Non, à la place il aurait souhaité que ses parents lui racontent la vérité. Sur leurs vies, sur leur passé. Sur ce qui à amené Bellatrix à vouer une haine contre leur famille.

Voilà. Il aurait souhaité la vérité... Mais il n'avait pas gagné et il ne saurait jamais non plus qu'elle aurait pu être le souhait de Potter.

Mais peut-être n'en avait-il aucun à formuler ? Il avait déjà tout...

Après la sortie du journal, Potter avait été introuvable et Draco avait du se faire une raison : le brun quittait Poudlard, donc le reste n'avait plus d'importance. L'Angleterre n'était plus son problème. Peut-être avait-il glissé un mot à Granger, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air déprimé par son départ ? Mais Draco n'avait pas bénéficié d'un tel traitement de faveur.

Était-il furieux ? Sûrement.

Il abritait une colère mêlée à un sentiment proche du vide. Au final, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre et ils allaient retrouver une vie à peu près normale.

Draco jeta toutes ses promesses de la même façon qu'il avait jeté le journal.

Potter avait dévoré son esprit durant l'année pour des raisons parfaitement inexplicables et il fallait qu'il se le sorte définitivement de la tête. Mais comment faire quand la seule chose qui brillait dans le titre était _« Harry Potter vainqueur du Tournoi des Six Sorciers ! »_ ?

Le rire de deux rouquins importuns le sortit de ses pensées troublées et pour bien montrer son mécontentement, Draco leur offrit son regard le plus noir.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Malfoy !

\- Blondie, on dirait que tu as avalé un hérisson !

\- Qu'est ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur pour que vous veniez étaler votre joie sous mon nez ?

Les deux frères s'assirent en face de lui et déposèrent une bourse garnie.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- De l'argent, je dirais.

\- Bingo !

\- D'où il sort ?

\- De Verpey !

\- Comment ça, de Verpey ?

\- Nous t'avions dit que Verpey ne nous a jamais remboursés mais ce type a parié sur Potter et il a renfloué ses caisses ! Seulement, comme il était endetté comme jamais, le fruit de son pari est allé rembourser l'argent qu'il devait à la plupart des gens… Dont nous !

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Je vous pensais intelligents mais vous êtes d'une stupidité affligeante.

\- Vois le bon coté des choses : on peu décemment te rendre ton avance.

Draco croisa les jambes, de meilleure humeur d'un coup.

\- Inutile, prenez ça comme un investissement. Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire et si le projet vaut le coup, j'y mettrais peut-être un peu plus du mien.

Les deux garçons mimèrent des visages larmoyant.

\- Oh, Blondie, ta sollicitude nous touche…

\- Jamais prince n'a était aussi bon envers la plèbe.

\- Que Merlin bénisse le sol que tu foules !

\- Moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle, leur fit Draco. J'ai parlé de ces petits bonbons qui permettent de respirer sous l'eau à mon père. Il est extrêmement intéressé et aimerait investir dans cette petite invention.

Les yeux des jumeaux s'agrandirent.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?!

\- Absolument pas. Mais comme on parle d'argent, il compte sur votre discrétion avant d'avoir signé quelque chose de plus officiel.

\- Bon sang ! Il ne le regrettera pas !

\- Malfoy, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi !

\- Tu es un requin comme on en fait plus.

Les deux frères lui prirent chacun une main et la serrèrent avec vigueur.

Une fois les rouquins partis dans un éclat entre rires et larmes, Draco se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il était sur le point de relire pour la énième fois le journal quand une ombre dans la fenêtre du lac le fit sursauter. La sirène était là, elle fixait le journal avec un regard inquiet. Dès qu'elle vit que Draco l'observait, elle esquissa une grimace avant de disparaître.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Daphné.

\- Mes affaires sont déjà en haut.

\- Tu m'attendais, alors ?

« Pas vraiment » pensa t-il mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de le dire. Quand Daphné l'embrassa, Draco pensa au sourire de Potter après avoir attrapé le vif d'or.

« Harry Potter, vainqueur… »

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

Dans la salle des renards, le feu crépitait avec joie mais la pièce ne reflétait pas ce sentiment.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

Ça pouvait être une mauvaise plaisanterie étant donné qu'il portait encore son uniforme bleu. Il vit des larmes commencer à dévaler le long des joues de Mirja.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore expérimenté, vécu : que quelqu'un pleure parce qu'il partait. Et il ne partait pas en guerre _;_ enfin, pas vraiment... Mais ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient tristes de le quitter lui. Juste Harry.

Pour se donner un peu de courage, il tenta de capter le regard de Natasha mais ce fut pire en fin de compte.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si leur discussion avait tourné au fiasco.

Parce qu'Harry leur avait tout raconté. Dès l'instant où il était revenu au bateau, il s'était empressé de les mettre au courant. Mais leur parler de son possible départ, ça, il avait attendu de quitter Poudlard. En fin de compte, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Pour dire au revoir d'une manière si normale.

\- Je ne pars pas de gaieté de cœur. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je resterais ici.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?!

\- Tout un tas de choses qui seraient trop longues à expliquer. Je…

Harry ramena ses cheveux en arrière, laissant tomber sa mèche blanche au milieu de son front.

\- On est vraiment en train de se faire des adieux larmoyant, grogna Andreï. D'autres sont partis avant lui.

\- Andreï !

\- Il a raison, intervint Gabrielle. Potter part pour une école moins forte, quand il reviendra en Russie il sera devenu une vraie mauviette. Vous n'allez pas pleurer pour lui !

\- C'est vrai ça, tu vas perdre ton niveau au Quidditch.

\- Tu vas devenir un petit prince surprotégé qui mange dans de la vaisselle en or.

\- Tu sauras à peine tenir ta baguette !

Toutes ces phrases furent ponctuées d'un immense éclat de rire venant de tous ses camarades.

Harry finit par les rejoindre à son tour.

\- On plaisante, fit Pollux, on a un truc pour toi quand même.

\- Quoi ?

Mirja s'écarta laissant la place aux jumeaux qui portaient quelque chose. Harry écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était la statue du Renard, avec tous leurs noms gravés dessus.

\- On pensait le donner à Natasha si elle se faisait virer.

\- Hey ! s'indigna sa meilleure amie.

Harry s'agenouilla devant la statue. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la pierre froide de l'animal. La vive pointe de douleur qu'il avait si longtemps laissée en paix revint alors plus forte que jamais. Harry serra sa poitrine et suffoqua un bref instant. Un instant suffisant pour que Natasha et Dimitri soient près de lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant d'effet, fit Andreï, gêné.

Harry trouva la force de rire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Parce qu'il était en train d'arracher une partie de sa vie pour en sauver une autre.

Il aurait aimé dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait mais c'était un mensonge. Au fond de lui, il savait que Poudlard était son école légitime. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que l'imposture était ici.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ». Il essayait de se convaincre en se disant que des tas d'enfants dans le monde déménageaient, perdaient de vue des amis, quittaient un pays pour un autre sans briser aucune amitié. C'était des choses courantes. Ça arrivait dans le monde normal.

Avec peine mais aidé de ses amis, il se redressa et tenta un sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Non, merci à toi, Harry !

\- Merci Harry !

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Le sommeil ne vint jamais, malgré la longue discussion échangée avec Natasha et Dimitri. Ils ne faisaient que ça depuis la fin du Tournoi.

Il avait tenté de trouver des solutions pour qu'ils viennent avec lui. Harry avait même été sur le point de supplier mais ils étaient venus avec des raisons qui étaient plus que nécessaires.

\- Je vais changer de nom, avait dit Dimitri. Je vais reprendre le nom de ma mère. Je ne peux pas partir, je vais effacer ce qu'a fait mon père et je vais être là pour ma famille. Comme j'aurais du être là depuis le début. Harry, tu es venu ici et tu m'as sauvé la vie. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est faire en sorte que la tienne soit sauvée. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu dois faire. Crois-moi que si je sais que ta vie est en danger, je sauterais dans le premier avion. Mais ma vie est ici et je crois… Je crois que je dois apprendre à vivre par moi-même. Non ?

Harry avait voulu acquiescer mais Dimitri avait repris les mains sur ses les yeux.

\- Et d'un autre coté, je ne veux pas que tu partes ou je veux partir avec toi. Je ne sais pas. Tout serait plus facile s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort et en même temps s'il n'avait pas été là… On ne se serait jamais rencontrés. Tout ça c'est n'importe quoi... Et si tu mourrais ?! N'y vas pas, reste ici, on te gardera en sécurité !

Le discours de Natasha était assez similaire en fin de compte.

\- Il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller sans toi, pas vrai ?! Tu ne seras pas toujours derrière moi. Bien sûr que je donnerais le monde pour partir avec toi ! Mais comment j'arriverais à prouver aux autres que sans toi je suis quelqu'un aussi ? Et… Je m'y attendais. Je pense que j'ai toujours su que ça se passerait comme ça. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu partes avant que je m'attache autant. Parce que ça fait vraiment mal, Harry. Coupe toi en deux et laisse une partie ici… La gauche… Non, la droite parce que tu es droitier ! En fait ça m'est égal !

Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Si elle l'avait fait, Harry aurait vu toutes ses barrières s'écrouler et il aimait croire qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré pour ne pas le retenir.

Ils avaient fini par énumérer tous les moyens de communication. Ils avaient rigolé en se disant que Nolan devait sauter sur son lit de bonheur. Que c'était un découpage équitable des années. Trois à Durmstrang, trois à Poudlard et entre les deux une année où ils s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard avec Durmstrang. Que finalement, ça avait du sens.

Ils s'étaient consolés en sachant qu'ils passeraient ensemble les deux mois de vacances. Exceptionnellement, Harry ne retournerait à Londres qu'à la fin du mois d'août. Et ils feraient en sorte que ces vacances soient les meilleurs du monde.

Ils s'étaient fait des promesses idiotes. Dès que Natasha sortirait avec Krum, ils fêteraient ça. Dès que Dimitri perdait sa place de premier, ils fêteraient ça aussi.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Voldemort. De Bellatrix, d'Adams et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Ils offrirent à Harry une soirée entre amis.

C'était tout ce qu'ils leur faillaient.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Alors Harry se leva, abandonnant en pleine nuit ses deux amis épuisés. Il quitta la salle des renards et se rendit dans celle des ours.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Je ne voulais pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Le sommeil.

Anouk se leva du canapé de la salle et lui prit les mains. Avec douceur, elle l'entraîna dans une des chambres vides de sa salle. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux cote à cote et Harry caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.

Anouk rit.

\- Tu pensais qu'on allait se marier ?

Harry sourit.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps et pas que tu mettrais fin à notre relation.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, Harry. Les relations longue distance, pour des ados… C'est typiquement un rêve de licorne. Tu descendras du bateau que j'aurais déjà oublié ton prénom.

Il comprenait l'humour mais il entendait la pointe de tristesse. Anouk déplaça sa main et la fit descendre le long de son cou, jusqu'à son sein. Harry retint sa respiration.

\- Vois ça comme un cadeau d'adieu.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une première fois où j'ai l'air de profiter de la situation.

Anouk se redressa pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et elle avait le plus éclatant des sourires.

\- Tu te trompes, Potter. C'est toi qui me fais ce cadeau. Je te l'ai dit… Je ne sors pas avec des perdants.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la jeune fille attaqua ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser tellement profond qu'il se sentit gémir entre ses lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas mais le plaisir qui en résulta lui confirma une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Anouk aurait pu être un garçon, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé une seule seconde.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy avait eu l'espoir de ne jamais y mettre les pieds. C'était l'une des rares choses qui l'effrayaient... Pas l'effroyable bâtisse en elle-même, mais ce qui y résidait. Il n'avait jamais vu de détraqueur mais il avait entendu les rumeurs à leur sujet et il savait ce que ces choses faisaient.

Ce qu'elles dévoraient et ce qu'elles faisaient vivre.

Il n'était même pas aux portes de la prison que déjà, l'angoissante sensation d'oppression qui émanait des murs humides lui donna la nausée. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'une des personnes qui l'accompagnait : l'auror William Chester.

L'homme avait l'air encore plus austère que toutes les fois où il l'avait vu. Les années avaient beau s'écouler, il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit l'image de l'auror tenant le corps d'Harry contre lui après sa mort, ni les larmes silencieuses qu'il avait versées et le regard de pure haine qu'il lui avait lancé.

Chester pensait-il à ça ? Cet endroit ferait-il revivre le fantôme d'Harry de la pire des façons ?

Lucius ne voulait pas rester pour le deviner. Il y avait déjà son fantôme dans une pièce de sa maison et c'était bien assez suffisant.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, auror Chester, vous voilà. Je vois que vous êtes accompagnés.

\- Voici Lucius Malfoy. Il assistera aux interrogatoires, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Le gardien de la prison qui les accueillis était livide. Autour de lui flottait de manière spectrale ce qui ressemblait à un patronus en forme de poisson.

\- Vous travaillez ici tous les jours ? demanda Lucius.

\- Absolument pas. Je viens pour amener la nourriture une fois par semaine et j'ouvre les portes aux visiteurs s'il y en a. Nous surveillons la prison de loin, les détraqueur font le reste. Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne les croiserez pas.

Lucius ne savait pas si c'était vraiment plus rassurant mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le gardien les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs humides où l'air empuantissait le poisson et le sel. L'odeur devint vite écœurante et Lucius dut se couvrit le nez avec un mouchoir.

\- On n'a pas le pied marin ? plaisanta Chester.

Mais il n'y avait aucun sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était aussi pâle que le gardien. Seul Corgan semblait ne pas être dérangé, ni par l'odeur ni par l'ambiance.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce aux meubles rudimentaires donnant sur une grille fermée. Deux chaises se trouvaient autour d'un bureau _;_ c'était tout. Lucius se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait le plus à une fenêtre, qui n'était qu'une fente laissant passer un vent mugissant couplé au bruit des vagues.

\- Je vous amène qui en premier ?

\- Amenez-moi… Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

\- Bien. Attendez ici.

Le gardien disparut par la grille qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

\- Comme si on voulait se rendre ailleurs... grogna Chester.

\- Ne sois pas aussi bougon, William, je ne pense pas que ça sera très long.

Tout en disant ça, Cassius se mit à sortir divers parchemins. Lucius remarqua qu'il y en avait quatre.

\- Ce sont leurs contrats ?

\- Oui.

Le ministre les installa sur la table et prit l'une des chaises.

Ils patientèrent en silence une dizaine de minutes qui parurent être une éternité à Lucius.

Enfin, le bruit des clés se fit entendre et la grille s'ouvrit sur un premier homme. Du moins, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un homme : Devon Crabbe avait dans les souvenirs de Lucius été un homme bien portant, solide et costaud, faisant une tête de plus que lui. Aujourd'hui, il devait avoir perdu la moitié de son poids, ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau cireuse et ses yeux semblaient incapables de se poser sur un point fixe.

Derrière lui, Abraham Goyle était dans un tout aussi mauvais état. Sa tenue de prisonnier baillait sous ses bras et sur ses hanches. Nott semblait être plus vieux que la pierre elle-même. Seul Farewell Parkinson avait gardé un semblant de dignité. Il marchait la tête haute et même si Azkaban lui avait retiré son charme d'antan, il ne s'était pas laissé entièrement dévoré par la prison.

\- Malfoy… Quel plaisir de te voir ici. Tu es venu partager le calvaire d'anciens camarades ?

Le son faussement velouté de sa voix fit tout de suite comprendre à Lucius que Parkinson ne serait pas l'homme qu'ils réussiraient à convaincre. Nott leva un regard de dément vers lui.

\- Oh Lucius, Lucius, regarde toi… En pleine forme.

\- Ce qui est loin d'être votre cas, Nott.

L'homme poussa un petit rire fatigué.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs...

\- Ce n'est pas une réunion d'ancien mangemorts, Cassius… Peut-on accélérer ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, auror Chester ? On a du mal à supporter le sel ?

\- Veuillez excuser mon ami, intervint Cassius. Vous pouvez comprendre que ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que nous fréquentons habituellement.

Parkinson renifla avec dédain.

\- Navré de ne pas avoir nettoyé avant votre arrivée...

Cassius Corgan fit courir ses doigts sur le bois de la table, attirant l'attention sur les documents en face de lui. Goyle fut le premier dessus.

\- Est-ce que notre peine est réduite ?! C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

Lucius fut malade de voir le regard de Goyle briller d'un éclat d'espoir mais Corgan ne fut pas tendre.

\- Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas connaissance de la façon dont vous recevez les nouvelles ici…

\- On ne les reçoit pas, le coupa Parkinson.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer que Cornelius Fudge est mort et que Rufus Scrimgeour est à présent le Ministre de la Magie.

Si les visages étaient déjà blancs, Lucius les vit tourner au vert.

\- Mais… Mais ça ne change rien... Nous avons signé !

\- En effet… Ça aurait pu ne rien changer si la personne qui avait émis ces documents était bien Cornelius Fudge.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez !?

\- C'est une plaisanterie !? Fudge est venue en personne !

\- Plutôt quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Fudge, fit Chester.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Crabbe pour la première fois.

Ses mains tremblantes attrapèrent les parchemins.

\- C'est lui, c'est sa signature… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Cornelius Fudge ne remplissait plus ses fonctions depuis presque un an déjà. A sa place, Bellatrix Lestrange a trouvé bon de jouer les ministres.

\- Foutaises ! grogna Goyle.

Cassius Corgan ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il sortit autre chose de son porte document.

\- Voici les parchemins de retrait de la banque de Gringrotts au nom de Cornelius Fudge. Vous remarquerez que tous les coffres, sans exception, sont les vôtres.

Parkinson se jeta dessus. Lucius le vit d'abord froncer les sourcils, puis écarquiller les yeux et enfin les fermer avec force.

\- C'est… Une plaisanterie. Une mascarade que vous avez montée uniquement pour ne pas nous laisser sortir.

\- Tout ce qui est sous vos yeux et parfaitement officiel. Votre richesse s'est envolée. Ou plutôt, elle est à présent aux mains des Lestrange.

\- Non… Bellatrix... Enfin… Non. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça !

\- Qu'est ce qui l'en aurait empêchée ? demanda Lucius.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui l'en aurait empêchée !

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que Bellatrix s'est retrouvée Ministre et comme elle ne pouvait pas accéder à son coffre de manière légale, elle a trouvé un autre moyen de se procurer de l'argent. Et vous étiez des cibles toutes désignées.

\- Et tu viens fanfaronner !?

\- Pas du tout.

Parkinson jeta les parchemins au sol.

\- Bellatrix devrait être ici ! Tu devrais être ici ! Ça ne te suffit pas de nous avoir vendus, tu viens te pavaner !?

\- Vous vous êtes tous vendus les uns les autres, intervint Chester. Nott a lancé vos noms, Goyle et Crabbe en on fait de même. Dès l'instant où votre maître a disparu, vous avez tous essayé de sauver votre peau sans vous soucier de ceux qui tomberaient avec vous. Ne venez pas cracher votre haine sur celui qui s'en est le mieux sorti !

Goyle rugit et bondit vers Chester mais un violent sort le projeta contre le mur.

\- Voyons..., fit placidement Cassius. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre.

\- Pourquoi alors !?

\- Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi vous êtes les seuls ici ? Alors que Bellatrix a fait signer des documents à presque tous les mangemorts ?

Aucun des prisonniers ne répondit.

\- N'y a-t-il pas plus important que votre richesse ou votre nom ? Quelque chose de plus précieux ?

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot ! exigea sèchement Crabbe.

\- Vous aviez le plus à perdre. Je ne peux rien pour votre perte d'argent, absolument rien. En revanche… Je peux me porter garant pour votre sortie.

\- Nous sommes ici parce que nous sommes les seuls à avoir des enfants, souffla Parkinson.

Lucius vit Nott réagir plus vite que les autres.

\- Vous allez nous faire sortir ?!

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, non.

\- Encore une entourloupe !

\- Vous pouvez prendre ça comme ça. Moi, j'y vois un échange de bon procédé. En l'état actuel des choses, vous êtes sur le point de finir votre vie ici. De mourir à Azkaban, sans avoir revu vos familles. C'est comme ça que les choses vont se passer. D'un autre coté, j'ai les moyens de faire un geste pour vous.

Cassius laissa planer le silence.

\- Dites-en plus, finit par dire Goyle.

\- Voldemort est vivant. Votre Voldemort.

Le choc que lut Lucius sur le visage de Goyle, Crabbe et Nott lui confirma qu'ils n'en savaient rien mais Parkinson ne montra aucun signe qui pouvait prétendre le contraire.

\- Alors c'est inutile de parler plus. S'il est en vie, il est évident qu'il ne nous laissera pas croupir ici, nous qui lui étions fidèles.

Lucius se tendit, Parkinson le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis ravi de voir qu'il n'y a pas de faux semblant. En effet, vous pouvez attendre ici, attendre qu'il vienne vous chercher et peut-être que Bellatrix a mis votre or en sûreté. Et lorsque vous serez dehors, vous pourrez reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêtés. Mais avez-vous compté les années passées ici ?

Nott gémit. Goyle s'appuya contre le mur. Parkinson pinça les lèvres.

\- Quatorze années, n'est-ce pas ? Il se passe beaucoup de choses en quatorze ans. Le monde change. Un monde où le nom de Voldemort ne fera trembler personne. Un monde où la magie a évolué plus vite que vous. Une magie qui se mêle au travail des moldus. Un monde plein de sangs-mêlés, de nés-moldus qui seront loin de courber l'échine à votre passage. Qui se battront férocement. Et avez-vous pensé à vos enfants ? Qui ont été éduqués dans ce monde, qui ont grandi avec ces nouveaux sorciers ?

\- C'est une hérésie ! grogna Parkinson. Vous pervertissez tout ce que vous touchez et toi, Lucius, tu te laisses corrompre !

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

\- Voldemort était un sang-mêlé, né d'un père moldu. Il pouvait bien avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde, le résultat est le même. Il n'est plus là, vous êtes en prison. Je suis dehors, je vois mon fils grandir et si vous pensez un seul instant que fréquenter des nés-moldus l'a rendu faible… Vous êtes loin de la vérité. En sortant, vous découvrirez qu'être sang-pur ne veut plus rien dire.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit ! Si vous croyez que je vais laisser ma fille aux mains d'une telle décadence… Cela n'arrivera pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu être vaincu et tu devrais trembler de peur, Lucius !

Mais Lucius ne tremblait pas. Il laissa son beau visage afficher un sourire serein.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors. Gardien, je pense que vous pouvez raccompagner ces messieurs dans leurs cellules.

Cassius se releva et, d'un mouvement de baguette, ramena ses parchemins sans protester devant la demande de Lucius. Même Chester se contenta de redresser son col et se diriger vers la sortie.

Le gardien ouvrit la grille et Parkinson fut le premier à disparaître, suivi d'un Goyle au teint verdâtre et d'un Crabbe dont le poids de la fatigue semblait peser lourd sur ses épaules. Seul Nott resta et supplia Lucius du regard.

\- Mon fils… Lucius… Comment est-il ?

Lucius observa le visage ridé et terne de Nott. C'était presque un cauchemar de le voir comme ça.

\- Théodore est un garçon vraiment brillant.

Un sourire illumina alors le visage du prisonnier faisant comprendre à Lucius toute la chance qu'il avait d'être hors de ces murs.

\- Vraiment brillant, répéta Nott en sortant de la pièce.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Est-ce que ça va donner quelque chose ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de leur avoir dit pour Voldemort ? demanda Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas important qu'ils le sachent ou non. Enfin, ça nous permettra de savoir qui est enthousiaste et qui ne l'est pas.

\- Il attaquera Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

Cassius soupira.

\- Je pourrais essayer de convaincre Scrimgeour de retirer les détraqueurs, mais le Ministère aime tellement ces créatures... Nous avons failli les voir se promener dans Londres après l'attaque des Lestrange et je ne veux pas avoir à gérer des plaintes de sorciers se faisant vider de leurs âmes. Lucius…

\- Oui ?

\- Vous allez être une sorte de phare dans ces eaux troubles. Est-ce utile de vous rappeler que je compte sur vous ?

\- Parfaitement inutile. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais rejoindre ma famille.

\- Faites donc.

Lucius salua les deux hommes et disparut. William jeta un dernier regard sur le profil d'Azkaban se découpant dans la brume.

\- Tu lu fais vraiment confiance ? Tu n'invoques pas le nom d'Harry pour te justifier ?

\- Lucius Malfoy est un délicieux exemple de rédemption. Il est si profondément marqué par le sacrifice d'Harry que trahir sa mémoire le tuerait. William… Tu sais à quel point les Serpentard sont loyaux. C'est notre loyauté qui nous fait défaut et qui fait notre force. Tu es tellement bien placé pour le savoir... Tu détestes Lucius uniquement parce qu'il est exactement comme toi.

\- C'est ton quart d'heure philosophie ?

\- Si tu le penses, laisse-moi ajouter quelque chose: Harry Potter, en relatant le fiasco de la Coupe de Feu, ne nous a pas demandé une seule fois qui était Voldemort.

William ferma les yeux. Il s'en était aperçu, bien sûr, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- Regulus a du lui en parler.

\- Parfait. Alors il sait à quoi s'attendre.

\- Pourquoi ça te rassure ?

\- Parce que je préfère avoir ma famille sous les yeux plutôt que perdue aux quatre coins du monde. Les Potter sont ma famille, William. De plus, même si je n'ai rien compris à cette histoire de vœu, j'ai comme l'impression qu'Harry m'a sauvé la vie...

William sourit.

\- Bienvenue au club.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre ! Je l'ai_ _faite_ _lire à Natasha et Dimitri et ils te saluent aussi. J'espère que tu aimes l'Inde. Mon père me dit de te dire d'essayer de marcher sur les traces de Kanvar Payod... Qui était apparemment un de mes ancêtres du coté de mon père. Un sorcier extrêmement puissant, dont le nom anglicisé aurait donné Potter (Tu vois, même quand tu n'es pas avec moi j'apprends des choses grâce à toi). J'ai bien_ _reçu_ _ton cadeau et je le trouve magnifique mais je ne sais pas si je peux le porter. Mon père a rigolé en le voyant et m'a averti que seules les femmes, en Inde, portaient des bracelets de cheville. Mais je_ _finirai_ _bien par le porter (on dirait que tout le monde se donne le mot pour m'offrir des bijoux)._

 _J'ai moi aussi un cadeau. Enfin, c'est plus du à ton insistance qu'un réel plaisir de ma part. Si tu cherches bien, tu pourras trouver un livre de Razul Divanhari dans une bonne bibliothèque. Je ne te garantis pas de réponse claire mais brillante comme tu es, tu comprendras un peu le sens du tatouage de Natasha !_

 _Je te laisse ici, comme je suis encore en Australie, je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette lettre donc quand je recevrai ta réponse, je_ _serai_ _sûrement rentré._

 _Je t'embrasse bien affectueusement,_

 _Harry._

 _PS :_ _Félicitations_ _pour ton poste de préfète. Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas._

Hermione replia soigneusement la lettre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'Harry décide de continuer à discuter avec elle. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un tél état de joie quand elle avait reçu la première lettre du garçon qu'elle lui avait répondu quelque chose faisant le double de celle d'Harry.

Le brun n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui répondre à son tour, jusqu'à la mi-juillet et qu'il parte pour l'Australie. Hermione avait suivi ses conseils et retracé la vie de Kanvar Payod, elle avait déjà rédigé une immense lettre pour qu'Harry en sache beaucoup plus sur son ancêtre sorcier.

Cependant, si elle se promenait avec cette lettre en particulier, c'était pour une autre raison.

Hermione avait du insister plusieurs fois pour qu'Harry daigne lui expliquer comment Natasha avait pu atteindre un tel niveau en métamorphose. De mauvaise grâce, le brun lui avait parlé des cercles magiques mais était resté intransigeant sur la façon de les exploiter. Qu'il finisse par céder un peu de terrain la mettait en joie.

\- Et voilà !

La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux sur leur destination d'arrivée puis se tourna vers Luna pour lui lancer son regard « c'est une plaisanterie ».

\- Tu m'avais parlé d'un lieu où on pouvait trouver des livres rares !

\- Mais Hermione, répondit doucement la jeune fille, c'est une bibliothèque et elle a plein de livres rares.

\- La bibliothèque du Chemin de Traverse a mauvaise réputation.

Luna secoua la tête.

\- Regulus Black y a fait plein de dons.

\- Regulus Black a fait de la prison, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Injustement… Tu aimes les bibliothèques, Hermione, tu n'es jamais entrée dans celle là ! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

Hermione se retint de lui dire qu'elle préférait les librairies. La grande bibliothèque sorcière avait comme particularité de ne pas laisser ses livres sortir de ses murs : ils étaient consultables uniquement sur place. Hors, elle adorait pouvoir emmener ses nouvelles acquisitions où bon lui semblait.

Elle décida pourtant de se laisser emmener par Luna à l'intérieur et une fois dedans, elle dut reconnaître qu'en effet, c'était un endroit magnifique. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant d'étages, autant d'espace et autant de rangées. Au centre de la bibliothèque s'étendaient de longues tables où étaient assis une vingtaine de personnes, lisant dans le plus grand des silences.

Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant étaient les statuts devant chaque rayon. Immobiles, tournant juste la tête dès que quelqu'un s'enfonçait dans l'une des allées dont elles avaient la charge.

\- Une idée de par où on commence ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout.

Des yeux, elles cherchèrent quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir l'air de travailler ici mais il ne semblait n'y avoir que des visiteurs.

\- Granger !? Et…

Hermione tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier affichait un air pincé en fixant Luna.

\- Et Lovegood, compléta sèchement Hermione. C'est Luna Lovegood.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant de l'oubli.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Il avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'intéressé et Hermione se rappela pourquoi elle évitait Draco Malfoy. Mêmes s'il leur arrivait d'avoir un ennemi commun, Malfoy était d'une nature encore moins modeste qu'elle quand il s'agissait de partager des connaissances. Malfoy était la plupart du temps presque aussi bon qu'elle dans toutes les matières mais on ne le surnommait pas monsieur-je-sais-tout. Quand Hermione donnait l'impression de donner des leçons en rattrapant quelqu'un sur son erreur, chez Malfoy, ça se traduisait par une remarque dédaigneuse.

Tout chez le garçon donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts pour plaire aux autres. Hermione se sentait proche de ça mais son besoin d'amis n'était pas à démontrer non plus. Pour Malfoy, on avait plus l'impression qu'il prenait les gens comme ils venaient.

\- Et bien en fait, oui, répondit Luna. Nous cherchons les livres d'un certain…

\- Razul Divanhari, reprit Hermione.

\- Je ne connais pas. Venez.

Il se détourna d'elles et ne prit même pas la peine de voir si elles suivaient mais Luna se dépêcha d'obéir et Hermione le fit en soupirant.

Le blond les emmena jusqu'au fond de la pièce principale où, penché sur un bureau et tenant un monocle, se trouvait un homme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Archibald ?

Le vieil homme se redressa et Hermione devina un sourire sous la longue barbe du sorcier.

\- Draco, mon garçon, je te croyais parti.

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Voici Granger et Lovegood, elles cherchent un auteur particulier. Un certain Razul Divanhari.

Le bibliothécaire toisa les deux jeunes filles d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- Et pourrais-je, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, savoir comment ces ravissantes demoiselles ont entendu parler de cette personne ?

Hermione voulut immédiatement faire marche arrière de peur de mettre Harry dans une position gênante. Mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

\- C'est un ami à moi qui m'en a parlé.

\- Est-ce un ami de confiance ?

\- Je lui fais extrêmement confiance, s'offusqua la jeune fille.

L'homme toussa légèrement.

\- C'est un ami de Poudlard ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Luna qui répondit.

\- Pas du tout. Il est à Durmstrang.

\- Oh… Voilà qui est tout de suite plus compréhensif. Bien, bien, mais je ne crois pas que les livres de cet auteur vont vous être d'une grande aide, quoique vous puissiez rechercher.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione. C'est un mage noir ? C'est pour ça que vous faites tant de mystères ?

\- Venez, jeunes filles. Accompagne nous aussi, Draco, je te sens curieux.

Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard. Jusqu'à présent, Malfoy n'avait pas émis une seule parole ni esquissé le moindre geste mais il fit un petit signe de tête pour affirmer qu'il suivrait.

Le vieil homme, Archibald, les emmena jusqu'au dernier étage, vers une section un peu plus retirée. L'immense meuble qui portait les livres de l'allée était fourni de chaînes, toutes raccordées à un livre.

\- Ce sont… Des livres de magie noire.

Hermione ne sentait rien en particulier des livres mais supposa que les chaînes devaient avoir un effet neutralisant sur les ouvrages au cas ou ils pourraient dégager des ondes néfastes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche, le bibliothécaire sortit un énorme grimoire et le détacha de sa chaîne pour le tendre à Hermione. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je peux l'ouvrir ?

\- Faites donc. Il n'est pas dangereux.

Elle jeta rapidement un œil à Luna et Malfoy mais ces derniers affichaient la même curiosité. Alors, elle l'ouvrit mais ce qu'elle découvrit la déçut profondément.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arithmancie, ni même des runes.

\- Ni du latin, ni de l'araméen. C'est de l'Enochien, mademoiselle, et un mélange d'autres choses. Même un sorcier émérite mettrait plus d'une dizaine d'années pour le traduire et n'en comprendrait pas pour autant le sens.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi m'aurait-il parlé de cet auteur ?

Archibald récupéra le livre et y remit sa chaîne.

\- Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Pardon ?

L'homme les conduisit dans un petit bureau où Malfoy fut le premier à prendre ses aises, suivi de Luna qui laissait échapper des « c'est très beau » devant les tableaux et les statuettes.

Une tasse de thé en main, le vieux sorcier reprit ses explications.

\- Durmstrang a une façon bien particulière de définir la magie. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de magie noire ou blanche. Il n'y a qu'une seule magie : la magie naturelle. Celle qui rend les demi-guise invisibles, celle qui permet aux dragons de vivre longtemps, de cracher des flammes et de résister aux sorts, celle qui permet aux oiseaux-tonnerre d'agir sur le temps. L'enseignement, dans cette école, apprend une seule chose : la magie ne devient noire que lorsqu'on décide d'en user égoïstement. Un exemple très simple pour vous : l'incantation « _Protego_ » permet de protéger, c'est donc un sort de magie blanche. Dans cette école, « _Protego_ » est considéré comme un sort de magie noire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?!

\- Toute magie qui induit de s'en servir pour soi est une magie naturelle pervertie par les désirs humain. Se protéger est un réflexe pour s'aider, comme attaquer, c'est une décision humaine. La magie naturelle ne décide pas si elle attaque ou si elle protége, elle ne fait que circuler à travers les êtres les plus sensibles.

\- Mais ce livre, fit Malfoy pour la première fois, il parle de quoi ?

\- De la façon dont on peut utiliser la magie naturelle, la magie neutre. A l'origine, c'était de cette façon que les sorciers utilisaient la magie. De cette façon aussi que certains moldus sans compétence réelle invoquent des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas. La baguette est un outil pour concentrer sa propre magie mais un véritable sorcier n'a pas forcément besoin de celle-ci. Un sorcier encore plus puissant n'est même pas obligé d'utiliser sa propre magie.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça existe vraiment, un sorcier qui n'utilise pas sa magie ?

\- En effet. J'en ai connu un mais sa relation avec la nature était si profonde, si intense qu'il faisait presque un avec elle. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à le voir désirer tout d'un coup de détruire le monde ou asservir l'espèce humaine. Il était si détaché que plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il était devenu aussi neutre que cette magie.

\- Alors pourquoi le classer dans les livres de magie noire ?

\- Parce qu'on peut invoquer tout et n'importe quoi. Le sort le plus basique comme un _lumos_ , dans un cercle tracé à la perfection, peut devenir une lumière si intense qu'elle rendrait n'importe qui aveugle.

\- Et c'est ce qu'ils apprennent à Durmstrang !?

\- Ils apprennent aussi à comprendre le mal que peut faire cette magie. Mais c'est une magie extrêmement difficile à contrôler. Et il ne faut pas croire qu'un sorcier ne donne pas de sa personne en l'exécutant. Si le cercle est sans défaut et le sorcier doué, il peut faire des choses extraordinaires mais pour invoquer la magie naturelle, il faut user de sa propre magie pour activer un cercle et en fonction du sort, cela peut demander beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Mais en l'étudiant, n'importe quel sorcier peut obtenir un résultat ?

Archibald lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Hé non. C'est là que cette magie est intéressante : la raison pour laquelle elle est si peu utilisée de nos jours, c'est parce que c'était une façon de faire exigeante, qui demande de la patience. Les sorciers devenaient gourmands, ils voulaient pouvoir lancer des sorts rapidement et efficacement. Vous savez à quel point la concentration est importante pour apprendre un sort. La magie est un don qui se travaille. Certaines personnes vont apprendre plus vite, vont se retrouver plus douées pour créer que pour exécuter. L'intérêt des cercles magiques était à la base de servir des villages ou des causes. Faire tomber la pluie pour la terre, apporter le vent pour les bateaux. Engloutir toute une civilisation sous l'eau… Alors la magie s'est adaptée, en quelque sorte.

\- Elle a distribué plus de magie chez les humains, fit Luna d'une petite voix.

\- Exactement. Plus de sorciers pouvant user de leur propre magie, ça faisait moins de sorciers qui utilisaient celle de la terre. Aujourd'hui, il faut un certain talent pour appréhender un tel pouvoir et une connexion particulière avec la magie elle-même. C'est le même principe que les impardonnables : il faut le vouloir vraiment pour que ça marche. Vous pourriez tracer le cercle le plus parfait de votre vie, si vous n'insufflez pas assez de vous-même, vous n'arriverez à rien.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Ça rendait Harry plus incroyable encore.

\- Vous avez vu un de ces cercles être brillamment utilisé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, souffla Hermione.

\- Et par qui, si ma question n'est pas indiscrète ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Cet homme était un puits de culture et ce serait injuste de ne pas lui offrir cette réponse.

\- Harry Potter, le gagnant du Tournoi des Six Sorciers.

Étrangement, le regard d'Archibald se posa sur Draco Malfoy.

\- Quel garçon épatant...

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Ce ne furent pas les premiers rayons du soleil qui le réveillèrent mais la présence d'un corps l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur les mèches rouges sombres de son petit frère, ce dernier serrant dans ses bras sa queue duveteuse.

Harry tenta le plus délicatement possible de s'extirper de son étreinte pour reprendre sa forme normale. Il mit bien une minute à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'un œil fatigué, il observa sa nouvelle chambre. Harry vivait sous les combles à présent.

Il avait dit adieu à l'immense fenêtre centrale de sa chambre pour une large baie vitrée incrustée au milieu du toit, elle-même accompagnée de lourds rideaux gris qu'il n'avait pas fermés une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il appréciait beaucoup trop la vue qui s'offrait à lui à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête et la maison que ses parents avaient choisie était si éloignée de tout que la nuit, il pouvait contempler le ciel étoilé à loisir. Pour faire bonne figure, il avait ainsi installé son lit juste en dessous.

La pièce dans laquelle il avait élu domicile était aussi grande que la maison, elle faisait presque comme un studio. Il avait une salle de bain personnelle avec une baignoire. Contre un mur, son père avait installé un établi avec ses sculptures. Au centre de la pièce, à coté d'un canapé, se trouvaient toutes ses valises qu'il n'avait pas défaites. Sur la continuité du mur où se tenait sa tête de lit se trouvait son bureau calé dans l'angle du mur et, juché sur son perchoir, dormait Mugin. Il se trouvait aussi une petite lucarne ronde qu'Harry ouvrait chaque matin pour que l'oiseau puisse se dégourdir les ailes dans cette nouvelle nature.

Et cette journée ne fit pas exception. Les premiers rayons du soleil finir par atteindre le lit mais cela ne réveilla pas Charles pour autant. Même le croassement lugubre de l'oiseau ne vint pas à bout du sommeil de son petit frère.

Harry revint à pas de loup vers son lit et observa le petit garçon qui dormait à poings fermés.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre. Une semaine que Charles ne quittait pas son lit parce que « dormir seul, c'est triste ». Harry était plus ou moins du même avis.

Depuis l'épisode de sa noyade, les moments où il s'était retrouvé à dormi seul se comptaient presque sur les doigts de la main. Et les vacances de juillet et août, qu'il avait passées en compagnie de Natasha et Dimitri, s'étaient passées de la même façon. Leurs journées et nuits, ils les avaient passées ensemble.

Harry se rallongea et caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère. Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser son esprit trop vagabondé depuis qu'il s'était installé à White Candle, le domaine que ses parents avaient acheté. Toutes ses pensées avaient été accaparées par l'emménagement et Harry n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de penser à Natasha et Dimitri. Mais il était indéniable que ses deux amis lui manquaient déjà énormément.

\- Harry ?

\- Salut, Charlie Boy.

Le petit garçon se pelotonna contre son grand frère et essaya de cacher son visage des premières lueurs du soleil.

\- J'ai pas envie de sortir du lit, bougonna-t-il.

\- Il va falloir, pourtant… On n'a pas déballé encore toutes les affaires de ta chambre.

Charles se redressa. Il avait un peu de bave au coin des lèvres et son pyjama à motif de tortue était relevé sur son ventre. Harry le remit correctement en souriant. Le brun se leva du lit et se dirigea vers les escaliers de sa chambre.

\- Allez, Charlie !

Charles descendit en grognant du lit, se laissant presque tomber par terre.

\- Mugin est déjà parti ?

\- Depuis longtemps.

Harry laissa son frère passer devant lui et lui emboîta le pas. Ils durent pousser Pattenrond qui somnolait au bas des marches et le chat prit ça pour des caresses, faisant vrombir son corps comme un petit moteur.

Une fois arrivés au rez de chaussée, Harry trouva des tas de cartons et valises empilés dans le vestibule

\- Maman ?

\- Dans la cuisine !

Charles fut le premier à courir dans sa direction, traversant l'immense salle à manger qui faisait office de salon pour faire le tour d'une des deux entrées de la cuisine.

Harry siffla presque en remarquant que tous leurs meubles avaient enfin pris place. La disposition de ces derniers étaient presque la même qu'en Russie. Tous les fauteuils et canapés étaient tournés vers la cheminée et Harry trouva les cadres photos empilés sur la table basse. La seule différence était qu'il ne vivait plus en appartement mais dans une maison et que cette dernière avait un jardin.

Harry finit par suivre son frère dans la cuisine. Charles était déjà installé devant une assiette d'œufs, de bacon et de beans.

\- Salut, mon chéri.

Le brun embrassa sa mère et s'assit à coté de Charles.

\- Où est papa ?

\- Déjà au bar.

\- De l'alcool ? Si tôt le matin ?

Sa mère lui offrit une grimace amusée et lui servit une tasse de thé.

\- Il a reçu les tables et les chaises, apparemment. Sirius et Louve y sont aussi. Comment est ta chambre ?

\- Presque terminée. Il me reste juste à ranger mes vêtements et mes coupes.

\- Tu vas aller aider ton père ?

Harry regarda autour de lui.

\- J'ai vu plein de cartons dans l'entrée ?

\- Rien qui ne puisse être réglé à coups de baguettes, je m'en sortirai.

\- Et moi, je peux y aller aussi ? demanda Charles.

\- Oh non, pas toi, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu dors avec ton frère que tu peux passer à coté de tes corvées. Tu as encore plein de choses à ranger.

Charles bouda et Harry rigola.

\- Si tu fais ça vite, je peux venir te chercher en début d'après-midi.

\- Non, j'ai plus envie !

Le brun leva les yeux vers sa mère qui haussa les épaules. Harry termina son thé en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table. Il n'y avait aucune information concernant le contrat signé par les mangemorts mais aussi aucune attaque suspectée. Même le Ministre ne faisait pas la une _;_ à la place, une obscure histoire de chaudron au fond trop fin faisait la couverture.

\- Cassius pense qu'ils ont décidé de se faire discrets.

\- Oui, ils sont sûrement en train d'acheter tous les mercenaires possibles...

\- C'est ce que croit William aussi.

Harry tiqua légèrement à l'évocation de l'auror. Même s'il avait passé des vacances loin du tumulte de Londres, il avait continué à se tenir au courant à l'aide d'une correspondance quasi constante avec Regulus. Aussi, l'affaire des mangemorts attaquant Poudlard avait presque été étouffée. Mais l'attaque du Tournoi avait tout de même fait un tôlée dans le monde sorcier et Harry avait compris que le Ministère de la Magie était dans le collimateur des fédérations française et russe. Même le fait que ce soit Harry qui avait ramené les morceaux de rubis brisés à Durmstrang n'avait pas suffi à faire taire les suspicions de sabotage.

De ce fait, Regulus avait tenu à lui faire des comptes rendus détaillés de ce qu'il se tramait au Ministère même s'il ponctuait chacune de ses lettres par « Tu ne devrais pas y penser. » Harry savait qu'il disait ça pour la forme parce que Regulus ne lui cachait rien, pas même le fait que le Ministère s'entêtait à garder les détraqueur pour surveiller Azkaban.

Agacé, il replia le journal et termina son petit déjeuner.

\- J'y vais. Tu sais si on mange là-bas ?

\- C'est évident. James va sûrement essayer d'espionner les concurrents de la ville...

Harry prit un air surpris.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de concurrent ?

Sa mère rigola pour toute réponse. Harry remonta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre quatre à quatre et trouva Pattenrond sur son lit.

\- Petit profiteur.

L'animal se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux jaunes avant de faire ses griffes sur ses draps. Harry ne prit pas le temps de pester. Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla tout aussi vite pour revenir au niveau de la cheminée.

\- Au Lunard ! dit-il d'une voix forte avant de jeter la poudre à ses pieds.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

De toutes les carrières que sont père aurait pu avoir : reprendre une équipe de Quidditch, continuer à créer des balais, donner des cours de vol ou entrer au Ministère... Il avait choisi de tenir un bar-restaurant.

Harry lui avait demandé s'il avait bien réfléchi et son père lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un endroit chaleureux où il n'y aurait que des rires et de la musique. Harry avait aussi appris par Severus que c'était le cadeau de James à Sirius. Pour ne pas parler de la destruction du Maraudeur.

James avait acheté un local coincé dans une rue marchande à l'architecture pittoresque. Sa devanture en bois sombre collait parfaitement avec l'enseigne en forme de loup hurlant sous la lune de même que les lanternes à pétrole qui ornaient l'entrée.

Harry avait été subjugué dès sa première entrée. Le restaurant était sur deux étages, le deuxième étage étant en fait une mezzanine. Son père lui avait dit avec enthousiasme qu'il y aurait une scène où n'importe quel groupe faisant de la bonne musique pourrait se produire. Des lourds lustres servaient à illuminer la salle et le bar du même bois sombre que l'extérieur et faussement abîmé rehaussait l'aspect brut de ce décor.

Aujourd'hui, Harry remarquait que le gros de la décoration avait enfin pris sa place et presque tout était aux couleurs de Gryffondor : des tapisseries à l'effigie du lion derrière le bar jusqu'aux statuettes dorées de griffon qui trônaient sur le devant des rambardes des marches. Harry découvrit en sortant de la cheminée qu'au dessus d'elles avait été installé un immense tableau représentant une chimère.

\- Hey ! Commença-t-il.

\- Tu as vu ? Ça en jette ! C'est Regulus qui l'a envoyé !

Harry se tourna vers Louve. La jeune fille portait un pull ACDC, un jean slim déchiré au niveau des genoux et des Doc Martens rose bonbon. Elle avait radicalement changé de couleur de cheveux, optant pour un bleu électrique, et les avait coupés très courts, à la garçonne, durant les vacances _;_ lui racontant que Severus avait failli tomber dans les pommes.

\- C'est vraiment beau. Luna a le même chez elle en plus petit.

\- Tu viens ? Les deux loustiques sont en cuisine.

Harry suivit sa sœur de cœur qui l'emmena dans une pièce qui se trouvait derrière le bar. Il y trouva son père, Sirius et un autre homme du nom de Jaden McFerty _;_ c'était le cuisinier que son père avait décidé d'engager. Jaden était un moldu qui devait avoir la trentaine. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs qu'il attachait en une petite queue de cheval et une ribambelle de boucles d'oreilles.

\- Salut Harry ! Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ? fit Jaden grand sourire.

\- Je vais essayer.

Son père l'accueillit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis que Sirius se montra plus démonstratif en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que je vais me répéter mais je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez là...

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant du plan de travail.

\- On tente de voir comment on va disposer les tables, répondit son père.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas décidés ?

\- Non, râla Louve, ils ont préféré passer la matinée à choisir quel alcool sera à la carte de l'ouverture alors qu'ils n'ont pas de barman.

\- Je serai barman, répliqua James Potter.

\- Dans tous les cas, reprit Louve avec un regard mauvais, ils n'ont encore rien décidé et cet après-midi, on est censés recevoir les candidats aux postes de serveur.

James haussa un sourcil et regarda Sirius.

\- Je rêve ou cette fille pense que c'est son bar ?

Harry, Sirius et Jaden se mirent à rire.

\- Je te signale, jeune fille, que tu as encore une année à passer à Po... A l'internat avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à venir jouer les chefs ici !

\- Mais, se plaignît Louve, je veux travailler ici ! J'ai déjà mes BU… Euh mes examens, je n'ai pas besoin d'y retourner !

\- Vous entendez ça, fit Sirius en levant le doigt.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

James acquiesça avec un air fataliste sur le visage.

\- C'est la colère latente de Severus Rogue.

Louve gonfla ses joues et prit Harry par le bras.

\- Viens Harry, laissons ces babouins se débrouiller avec leurs grands bras !

\- Ce n'est pas sympa pour les babouins, jeune fille ! Tâche de ramener mon fils pour le déjeuner, Jaden a un tas de choses à nous faire goûter !

Harry se laissa entraîner presque en riant par sa sœur.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore ?

\- Chez le disquaire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu m'y traînes et tu n'achètes jamais rien !

\- J'aime le style de musique qu'ils passent. Je vais acheter quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Harry se mit à sourire. Il était de trop bonne humeur pour protester. Une fois au niveau du marchand de disques, Louve poussa la porte en saluant avec enthousiasme la seule personne qui se trouvait là.

\- Salut Ollie !

Le jeune garçon qui répondait au prénom d'Ollie était l'unique vendeur qu'ils avaient croisé. Louve avait tout de suite engagé la conversation avec lui la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés. Ollie travaillait ici pour les vacances et reprendrait les cours en même temps qu'eux. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'Harry. Il n'avait pas de look extravaguant, portant simplement un pull et un jean. Harry le trouvait sympa et… Intéressant.

C'était le seul mot qu'il voulait utiliser à ce moment là _;_ même s'il devait avouer que les yeux bleus du jeune homme étaient magnifiques à regarder.

\- Salut Louve, salut Harry. Je n'ai rien de nouveau depuis avant-hier, tu sais ?

\- Peut-être mais j'entends que tu passes du Queen et je suis ravie.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita dans le fond du magasin, chantant au-dessus des paroles de Radio Gaga. Harry resta près de l'entrée et laissa ses doigts parcourir les rangées de vinyles. Ollie s'appuya sur l'établi juste derrière lui, Harry pouvait sentir son regard contre sa nuque.

\- Tu vois des choses qui te plaisent ?

\- Hum, répondit Harry, je n'y connais rien en musique. J'accompagne juste Louve.

\- C'est ta copine ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers Ollie, il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à cette question.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Elle est comme ma sœur !

\- Oh, pardon.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Il souriait même un peu trop. Harry se demanda alors si le vendeur avait des vues sur la jeune fille et si elle ne l'emmenait pas juste pour qu'il la chaperonne.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc... ? répéta Harry.

\- Tu n'as personne ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Réflexion faite, il se trompait peut-être.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver en Angleterre, tu sais...

Ollie haussa des épaules.

\- C'est le bon moment pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. Si en plus ton père ouvre un bar... Ça serait chouette qu'on se voie plus souvent. Tu as l'air sympa.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Ollie perdit soudain un peu de sa contenance.

\- Désolé, dit-il précipitamment, j'ai cru que… Pardon !

Mignon, voilà ce que pensa Harry. Ollie était mignon et cette réalisation lui fit faire une tête encore plus bizarre, que le vendeur interpréta très mal.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder comme si je te dégoûtais.

S'il avait pu se cacher dans un trou, ç'aurait été maintenant. Il se sentait aussi gauche et stupide que la fois où il avait tenté d'inviter Cho au bal. Et il n'avait pourtant jamais cru qu'il ne revivrait un tel moment de gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il abruptement.

Ollie se détendit un peu.

\- Désolé, c'est juste… Enfin… Tu vois…

\- Non, là vraiment, je ne vois pas. Mais ta façon de me repousser est mieux que de partir en courant je suppose, rigola Ollie.

Harry imita avec brio un poisson hors de l'eau et salua le retour de Louve comme la venue du Messie.

\- Tu as cassé mon petit frère ? demanda Louve.

Ollie se recula un peu pour la laisser passer.

\- Je proposais juste d'aller boire un café ou thé.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, Harry ! N'est-ce pas ?

Mais Harry était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors Louve décida de le sortir de son calvaire, elle salua Ollie qui répondit par un petit signe de la main et un sourire amusé en direction du brun.

Une fois dehors, Harry sembla capable de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Tu.. Tu me crois si je te dis que Ollie était peut-être… Enfin je pense… En train de me, euh… Draguer ?

Louve écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ma parole, Harry ! Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu à court de mot ! C'est à ça que tu ressembles quand tu es gêné, alors ?! Tu es adorable !

Puis elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

\- Parce que tu es chou. C'était évident qu'il te regardait, dès l'instant où on est entré, il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me traînes là-bas ?!

\- Pas du tout. Mais je ne m'attendais pas ça. Tu l'as mal pris ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

\- Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé...

\- Mais ça ne t'a pas dérangé ?

Cette fois-ci, Louve le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Harry… Ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer les garçons.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Je crois que je le sais, merci. Je n'ai pas mal pris qu'Ollie tente, euh, quelque chose.

\- Tu aimes les garçons ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était une vraie question ? Est-ce qu'il aimait les garçons ? Il ne faisait pas de différence entre fille et garçon, en vérité. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait accepté de voir Ollie ? Ils se seraient promenés, ils auraient bu un verre ensemble. Ils auraient discuté comme ils le faisaient déjà et ensuite… Ils se seraient embrassés ? C'était quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer avec une fille. Dès l'instant ou les intentions d'Ollie étaient claires.

Mais Harry réalisa aussi que ce genre de chose le concernant, cette attirance il aurait pu la découvrir dans une vie normale. Une vie où se promener du coté moldu durant ses vacances lui était permis. Une vie où il pouvait se poser des questions sur ses préférences.

\- Je n'aime pas que les filles. Je pense. Je veux dire… Ça ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais. Je crois.

Il vit les yeux de Louve devenir humides puis la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras avec force.

\- Oh, Harry ! Je vais t'accompagner sur ce chemin difficile qu'est la bisexualité !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de difficile…

\- C'est vrai.

Elle se dégagea de lui et frotta ses yeux en souriant.

\- Mais juste au cas où, je vais peut-être te faire une liste de ceux qui préfèrent les garçons à Poudlard.

\- Pardon !? s'égosilla Harry. Ça existe à Poudlard !?

\- Harry, être homo, c'est plus courant que tu ne le crois. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là.

Harry redevint un poisson. Cette après-midi là, il la passa à essayer de deviner qui à Poudlard pouvait être gay.

Dean, Neville… Ron ? Non, pas Ron. Seamus peut-être. En vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne comprenait même pas que ça soit quelque chose de reconnaissable. Tout en y réfléchissant, la vision de Malfoy essayant de le rattraper sur son balai lors de leur petit défi s'imposa à son esprit.

Horrifié par ses propres souvenirs et leur place dans ses divagations mentales, Harry décida de couper court à toute réflexion et entreprit de mettre tous ses efforts dans le placement de tables et de chaises.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez donc un petit mot, soyez pas timide. Bon même si c'est un chapitre de transition u_u. Koeur sur vous et à lundi prochain (je serais à l'heure promis).**


	45. Sournois comme

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Félicitation à moi-même, il n'est pas minuit ! Incroyable.

Je note deux petites choses dans vos dernières reviews (qui sont toutes miaou soit dit en passant)

Premièrement…vous avez tous de la peine pour William.

Deuxièmement…vous êtes beaucoup à relire le Livre I encore et encore XD.

Tout ça me fait beaucoup plaisir !

Evidèment tout ça n'aurait pas été possible sans **Titou Douh !**

Je vous laisse avec les reviews. Puis ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !

 **Maud :** On est d'accord !

 **May :** Bonjour ! Ouai Ollie à l'air de vous plaire dis donc…Enfin, on arrive au presque début du cœur de l'histoire hahaha ! En parlant de rentrée huhuhu…j'espère que tu aimeras ! Koeur !

 **Hellehaare :** Mais merci à toi ! Oh en gros…le contrat magique que Dimitri à fait signer à Verpey, disait (dans les petites lignes) que les gains qu'ils remporteraient avec tout paris incluant Harry Potter, iront directement rembourser ses paris ultérieur. Du coup Verpey n'a pas d'argent mais les jumeaux se font rembourser la somme qu'ils n'ont pas obtenu lors du pari de la coupe de quidditch. Il me fallait ça, parce que je tiens à ce que les jumeaux ouvrent leurs boutiques u_u. On est d'accord pour le soutien ! C'est important ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros Koeur !

 **Aussidagility :** Alors si les aurevoirs te plaisant j'espère que les « salut le nouveau » te ferons autant plaisir haha !

 **Hikaru :** Hahaha merci ! J'aime les nouvelles têtes du coup c'est cool, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot *smoutch*. Oh, tu sais que celle-ci aura aussi une partie très sombre J. J'espère que ça ira ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Chococolat :** Je veux bien que tu te consoles avec le drarry mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite XD ! C'était un chapitre de transition, en fait on rentre dans une phase de transition le temps d'installer Poudlard (BOOM Poudlardtopia !) Moi aussi je commence à avoir beaucoup d'amour pour Louve et j'espère que vous l'aimerez encore plus dans la suite ! Toutes tes questions auront des réponses. Je t'en fais la promesse. En attendant, savoure ce chapitre pour moi ! Koeur Koeur !

Et voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture !

 **SOURNOIS COMME…**

.

 _« Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? »_

Somewhere only we know. Keane.

.

.

 **1er septembre 1995**

\- Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel !

\- James !

James Potter appuya avec force sur le klaxon.

\- Et ces imbéciles qui n'avancent pas !

\- James, ça suffit ! siffla Lily.

\- Bordel !

Charles pouffa et murmura « bordel », ce qui fit rire Harry. Leur mère se tourna vers eux et les fusilla du regard avant de reporter toute sa colère sur son mari.

\- Choisis un autre mot, veux-tu !?

\- Tous les mots du monde ne sont pas suffisant pour englober à quel point les anglais sont des c…

\- JAMES !

Son père sursauta et le croassement moqueur de Mugin se fit entendre.

\- On aurait du transplaner, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je ne ferai pas transplaner Charles avant ses dix-sept ans, répliqua sa mère. Je t'avais donné un nombre de verres et tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Maintenant, si Harry est en retard, ça sera de ta faute.

Harry se pencha vers les deux sièges avant.

\- Au pire, on prendra la moto volante de Sirius et tu n'auras qu'à me poser sur le toit du Poudlard Express...

Il vit sa mère faire les yeux ronds à travers le rétroviseur avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Harry se rassit plus confortablement dans son siège.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, ça n'aurait pas du arriver. On aurait dû être à l'heure…

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de sourire. Il avait la gorge trop nouée pour dire plus que ce qu'il avait dit.

Ce qui se produisait aujourd'hui avait nourri tellement de ses rêves qu'il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait probablement à pleurer.

Et il sentait la même appréhension chez ses parents. Le stress silencieux de sa mère, refaisant deux ou trois fois les mêmes choses sans s'en rendre compte _;_ l'impatience de son père alors qu'ils étaient dans les temps... Même les gloussements de Charles. Tout ça rendait plus qu'irréel ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais était aussi heureux. Coincé dans un embouteillage au cœur de Londres, avec des parents se disputant et un petit frère qui babillait sur il ne savait quoi à coté de lui.

Harry se pinça discrètement le dos de la main et soupira de contentement en voyant qu'il était toujours dans la voiture de son père. Une étude plus minutieuse de sa peau le fit sourire quand il n'y vit aucune phrase d'incrustée dans sa chaire.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose, Dolores Ombrage ? demanda Harry soudainement.

Sa mère se tourna de nouveau vers lui et afficha un air surpris.

\- Oui, dit-elle, c'était une sorcière qui travaillait avec Fudge mais avant qu'il ne deviennent Ministre. Rebecca a découvert qu'elle était impliquée dans le meurtre de son frère cracmol. Elle est à Azkaban, à présent.

\- Une sale histoire, compléta son père, mais cette femme était une sale garce selon Cassius, Rebecca et William.

\- Maman… Tu ne le reprends pas ?

\- Non, mon trésor… Dolores Ombrage était une sale garce.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit encore plus grand.

\- On y est… Par Merlin. Allez les gosses, sortez !

\- Je peux porter la cage de Mugin ? demanda Charles.

Harry la lui tendit et le corbeau se mit à mordiller les barreaux.

\- Encore un peu de patience et tu pourras voler tout ton saoul.

Harry sortit de la voiture en même temps que son frère, sa mère s'affairant déjà sur ses valises.

Une fois tous ses bagages sortis, son père s'empressa de trouver un chariot et ils empilèrent le tout, faisant s'asseoir Charles au dessus.

Le jour où il s'était retrouvé perdu dans la Grande Salle des pas perdu de King's Cross lui revint et Harry sentit une pointe de honte le parcourir. La main de son père se posa sur son épaule.

\- On y va, bonhomme ?

\- Oui !

Harry poussa son chariot le long des quais, cherchant des yeux la voix numéro neuf, sa mère et son père marchant à ses cotés.

\- Voie neuf trois quart, piailla Charles.

Si Harry pensait que son cœur était gonflé à bloc, il était loin du compte. La bouffée de nostalgie qui s'empara de lui fut éprouvante. Les mains moites, il serra avec plus de force la barre du chariot.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Non… Je crois que je vais vomir.

La main de sa mère passa dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tous les quatre face au mur. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Le ventre d'Harry se contracta et ses jambes devinrent comme du coton.

\- J'ai attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps, soupira son père.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Son père retira ses lunettes et passa ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harry.

Lily et James Potter échangèrent un regard douloureux avant de chacun, attraper le caddie.

\- Ensemble ? demanda sa mère.

\- Ensemble.

Harry poussa avec ses parents. En deux foulées, ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart.

Le Poudlard Express était là, rouge et rutilant. Autour de lui se pressait une foule de sorciers qui agitaient le bras. Des noms étaient criés, des phrases rappelant à Jamie d'écrire tous les jours ou à Lucie de ne pas boire de verre d'eau avant d'aller au lit. Des mères pleuraient, des frères s'étreignaient, des mains se serraient par-dessus les vitres.

\- Oh, Harry, gémit sa mère au comble de l'émotion.

\- Viens, fils, je vais t'aider à monter tes valises.

Son père les monta en bout de train. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu la force de s'avancer un peu plus. L'alarme du Poudlard Express se fit entendre dès que James reposa un pied sur le quai, laissant Harry sur les marches menant à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme descendit rapidement et sa mère fut la première à le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et si... commença Harry.

\- Toutes les maisons seront parfaites, lui dit-elle.

\- Mais…

Sont père le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Harry… Nous étions fiers dès l'instant où tu es né. Tout ce qui compte… C'est que tu sois heureux là où tu vas.

Harry regarda ses parents, les lèvres tremblantes. Sa mère pleurait déjà et son père essuyait sans cesse le coin de ses yeux. Alors il se pencha vers Charles qui tenait encore la cage de Mugin.

Son petit frère le lui tendit.

\- Tu t'en vas encore ?

\- Oui, mais je reviens pour les vacances de Noël.

\- C'est pas des mensonges ?!

\- Non, Charlie Boy. Prends soin de papa et maman pour moi.

Harry écarta la cage et plongea sa bouche dans le cou de Charles qui gloussa et tenta de le repousser.

\- Tu me chatouilles !

Un deuxième sifflement venant du train et Harry s'éloigna pour envelopper toute sa famille du regard. Il monta les marches et son père s'avança la main sur la porte du wagon.

\- Bonne rentrée, Harry.

Son sourire était immense.

\- Merci…. Merci. Je vous aime !

\- Nous aussi, Harry, fit sa mère.

Elle prit Charles dans ses bras et son père referma la porte. Harry resta le nez collé contre la vitre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le train se mit à vibrer et avancer. Harry vit son père commencer à courir et Harry fit de grands signes pour le saluer, jusqu'à ce que la foule soit trop dense pour qu'il continue.

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté le quai.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Il resta dans l'espace de l'entrée, serrant la cage de Mugin jusqu'à ce que le paysage de Londres laisse place aux champs perdus de l'Angleterre. A ce moment-là seulement, il se décida à trouver un compartiment où passer le reste du voyage.

En queue de train, il se demanda s'il devait faire tous les wagons dans l'espoir de trouver Hermione puis se souvint qu'elle avait été choisie comme préfète. Nul doute qu'elle serait avec les autres. Il pouvait très bien partir à la recherche de Luna, aussi, mais Harry n'avait en vérité prévenu personne qu'il entrait à Poudlard. Seuls Nolan et Louve le savaient et peut-être qu'ils l'attendaient.

Harry s'avança dans les couloirs, Mugin sous le bras, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Il tomba sur six premières années qui sursautèrent.

\- Bonjour, fit une des deux petites filles présente. Tous les plus grands sont tous devant.

\- Hum, merci beaucoup.

\- Tu es dans quelle maison ?

Harry se gratta le front.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Ah bon ? On peut changer de maison ?

\- Mais non, normalement c'est une maison pour toute la vie.

Harry regarda les jeunes se répondre les uns les autres à propos du mystère des classements.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi la meilleure maison ?

\- C'est Gryffondor, hein ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Tommy ! C'est Serdaigle !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, en attente d'une réponse qui les satisferaient tous.

\- Elles sont toutes exceptionnelles, fit Harry, mais si le choix que l'on vous impose ne vous plaît pas, le choixpeau peut être indulgent.

\- Le choixpeau ?

\- Même Serpentard ? Il paraît que c'est là où vont tous les enfants de criminels !

\- Je connais le directeur de maison de Serpentard et je peux vous dire… Que c'est un homme charmant, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Sur ces mots, il referma doucement la porte et continua à avancer en se disant qu'il s'installerait dans le premier compartiment vide. Il ouvrit une porte à travers laquelle il n'avait entendu aucun bruit.

A l'intérieur du compartiment, il n' avait qu'un seul garçon.

\- Nott ?

Le jeune homme sursauta de la même façon que les enfants.

\- Potter ?!

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Qu'est ce que… Il y a un autre Tournoi ?!

Harry rigola.

\- Tu es seul ?

Le brun remarqua que Nott avait empilé un nombre impressionnant de bandes dessinées à coté de lui.

\- Oui, je suis seul… Je voulais lire en paix.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Théodore secoua la tête en signe affirmatif. Harry entra et s'assit en face de lui, posant la cage de Mugin à ses cotés et ouvrant cette dernière. Mugin croassa mais préféra rester à l'intérieur.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais le chemin va être long.

L'oiseau lui tourna le dos.

Harry releva les yeux vers Théodore qui le regardait en attente d'une explication.

\- Hum… Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là.

Théodore rouvrit sa bande dessinée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas le dire, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Harry rit à cette réponse mais le blond secoua la tête.

\- Mais je suis curieux.

\- Évidemment, fit Harry en souriant. Je viens finir ma scolarité ici.

\- Ici ? A Poudlard ?

\- Et bien… Je suis bien dans le Poudlard Express.

\- On t'a viré de Durmstrang parce que la coupe a été détruite et tu es une disgrâce pour la mère patrie ?

Harry en resta bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ça…

\- Non, mais… C'est le genre de la maison !

Harry essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Alors c'était ton choix ?

\- Plus ou moins… En fait, mes parents avaient le mal du pays.

\- Oh. Je comprends.

Théodore lui offrit un petit sourire et Harry y répondit de la même façon.

\- En parlant de ça, comment va ta mère ?

Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je ne pense pas que toi en particulier ait envie d'entendre ce genre d'histoire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Essaie toujours.

Théodore posa sa bande dessinée et tira sur sa manche comme s'il essayait de cacher sa peau.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ma mère a du aller voir la tienne ?

Harry savait, oui, mais il n'était pas supposé le savoir alors il fit non de la tête.

\- Tes parents se sont battus durant une guerre qui a secoué le monde sorcier quand on était enfants.

\- Je connais cette partie et c'est une des raisons de leur installation en Russie.

\- Désolé, souffla Théodore.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Mais ma famille est en partie responsable. Mon père faisait partie de ce groupuscule de terroristes sorcier. C'est un… Enfin… Il… A tué des gens, murmura Théodore.

Harry regarda le garçon tristement, ce dernier tirait encore plus sur sa manche.

\- Mon père est à Azkaban… Mais il a signé des documents magiques pour écourter sa peine en échange d'argent.

Ça aussi, Harry le savait.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, le Ministère ne ferait pas ça.

\- Non, Bellatrix Lestrange l'a fait. Tu as lu la Gazette ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est partie avec la fortune de ma famille. Mon père a signé cet accord sans même que ma mère soit consultée. Quand elle a reçu une lettre disant que le coffre familiale était vide… Je te laisse imaginer sa réaction.

\- Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas de cet argent. Il reste le coffre de ma mère. Je n'ai pas besoin de la fortune de mon père et tant pis si je n'y ai plus accès. Quand je quitterai Poudlard, je trouverai un travail qui me fera faire fortune et je mettrai ma mère à l'abri du besoin. Avec de l'or que je n'aurai aucun mal à toucher.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu ton père. Nott, peut-être qu'il regrette son geste.

\- Peut-être mais même en prison, il a trouvé le moyen d'être égoïste.

\- Il voulait sûrement te voir.

Théodore ricana.

\- C'est drôle la façon dont tu essaies de minimiser la chose. Mon père a participé au meurtre de la famille Bones. Lors de ma première année, j'ai écrit une lettre à Susan Bones pour lui demander pardon. Elle est venue me voir le lendemain et a brûlé mon mot en me disant qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. Tu as de la chance, lorsque les gens disent que tu ressembles à ton père ou à ta mère, tu peux être un peu énervé mais tu es fier, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je n'aimerais pas être comparé à mon père. J'aime la lecture moldue et j'ai pris l'étude des moldus comme option. Je ne suis pas un tueur. Mais… Tu vas être élève ici, autant que tu saches que Serpentard est sûrement la maison que tu dois éviter. Nous n'avons pas bonne réputation et on aura beau ne pas ressembler à nos parents, personne ne voit ça.

Harry resta silencieux, digérant toutes les informations que Théodore Nott venait de partager avec lui. Il savait pour les contrats magiques parce que Regulus lui en avait parlé. Mais cette histoire se répercutait de façon trop pernicieuse pour qu'il ferme les yeux.

A ce moment-là, une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « la haine appelle la haine ». Si tous les élèves ayant des parents en prison étaient aussi dépités que Théodore mais devaient en plus subir la haine ambiante, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il resterait les bras croisés.

\- Je t'ai fait peur avec mes histoires ?

\- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'éviscérer sur place ? demanda Harry avec malice.

Nott eut l'air vraiment choqué par sa proposition.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Alors n'attends pas de moi que j'ai peur de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu… Lors du Tournoi. J'ai hâte de voir…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La réaction de Weasley et Malfoy quand ils vont te voir.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et Théodore en fit de même.

\- Tu veux lire une BD ?

\- Mh, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les voir en film ou en dessin-animé.

\- En quoi ?

\- En film, c'est…

Harry remarqua que Nott le regardait avidement. Alors il se sentit obligé de répondre à sa question. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva à décrire tous les magasins de son quartier sous la curiosité insatiable de Théodore Nott, lui parlant du cinéma, du disquaire, de la piscine, du terrain de moto-cross et du vélo. Et cela dura tout le trajet.

Nott l'interrompait rarement, se contentant de relancer des sujets en posant de nouvelles questions. Il ne lut pas une seule de ses bandes dessinées Spiderman.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Les premières années par ici, par ici ! Ah, Harry !

Harry marcha rapidement en direction d'Hagrid, suivi de près par les six nouveaux élèves qu'il avait croisés en début d'après-midi, lui faisant l'effet d'être une maman poule.

\- Tu n'es pas un premier année. Tu es au moins en septième, fit le fameux Tommy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais rejoint Hagrid rapidement.

\- Salut, Hagrid !

Le demi-géant le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ici, Harry ! Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

\- Je te crois.

\- Allez les gosses, on me suit !

\- Mais lui c'est pas un enfant !

Harry rigola mais suivit la foule bien plus petite que lui.

Avec la même nostalgie, il vécut son deuxième voyage en barque et un regard sur l'eau lui suffit pour discerner les cheveux dorés de Circé.

Comme tous les autres, il eut droit au petit discours de Flitwick sur ce qui allait suivre et sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Ma famille est de sang pur, souffla la petite fille du train. Ils sont tous allés à Serpentard… Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je veux pas être une méchante sorcière.

Harry serra sa main en retour.

\- Même si tu étais à Serpentard… Rien ne t'empêche de visiter les salles communes des autres maisons. Je te montrerai comment faire.

\- Tu seras mon ami ? Même si on est pas dans la même maison ?

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je serai ton ami, c'est promis.

Elle lâcha sa main au moment où les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Harry n'était pas préparé pour la suite. Il avait mentalement repoussé cet événement mais voir tous les regards braqués sur lui lui donna le tournis. Soudain, il avait une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir loin.

De nouveau, la petite fille s'approcha de lui et il comprit qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être aussi tendu. Alors pour faire bonne figure, il avança en premier et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius qui s'agitait comme un enfant. Harry essayait tellement d'ignorer les murmures qui flânaient autour de lui qu'il manqua la chanson du choixpeau.

\- Bien, dès que j'appellerais vos noms, vous passerez tous un par un et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Elisabeth Abercomb.

Une fille a la tignasse d'un roux éclatant s'approcha du tabouret et l'antique couvre-chef ne perdit pas une seconde pour crier « Poufsouffle ». Ensuite les noms défilèrent, de même que les maisons, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle amie de Harry soit appelée.

\- Doroty Greenway.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Harry.

La petite fille posa le choixpeau sur sa tête d'une main tremblante et le verdict tomba.

\- SERPENTARD !

Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant et elle le lui rendit avec moins d'entrain. De nouveau, il écouta le reste des appels jusqu'à sa lettre.

\- Harry James Potter !

Harry se dirigea vers le tabouret et le professeur de sortilège lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Tu es un peu vieux mais il faut bien une maison...

\- Pas de souci.

Harry prit le choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit. Une fois en face des quatre tables, il eut conscience de ce que sa présence représentait : tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, comme lors de sa toute première année. Alors il ferma les yeux et la voix du choixpeau résonna dans sa tête.

« Harry… Harry… J'ai déjà choisi pour toi. Tu es déjà venu. »

\- Mh, techniquement, murmura Harry, c'est la quatrième fois que je vous mets sur ma tête.

« Par tous les pères fondateurs… Quelle histoire. Je vois, je vois... Que tu m'as fais tourner en bourrique. »

\- Désolé.

« Tu as l'intention de dicter ta loi une fois de plus ? »

Harry se sentit coupable et le rire du choixpeau résonna dans sa tête. Mais pendant qu'il discutait avec l'artefact magique, Sirius Black se penchait vers Severus pour lui demander pourquoi c'était si long.

\- Probablement parce que ton neveu est un peu grand pour ça.

Mais la pensée de Severus était tout autre. Selon lui, le choixpeau était dans le flou.

« Gryffondor, tu m'as supplié pour Gryffondor. C'est encore ton souhait ? »

Harry observa les quatre tables. Gryffondor aurait rendu ses parents fiers de lui. A Gryffondor, il y avait Hermione, Ron, Louve, Neville… Tous ses amis.

\- Pensez-vous toujours que je devrais aller à Serpentard ?

« Je pense que les deux maisons te conviennent parfaitement mais… Quémander pour une autre maison, c'est une attitude bien serpentarde. Alors, ton choix ? »

\- C'est vous le choixpeau… C'est vous qui de…

\- SERPENTARD !

Harry ne bougea pas. Et il n'y eut pas d'applaudissement.

\- Hum, hum, toussota Flitwick.

\- Ah, oui, pardon.

Le brun s'empressa de retirer le choixpeau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois debout que les applaudissements éclatèrent, lui semblant plus assourdissants que ceux des autres maisons. Harry longea la table et alla s'asseoir au bout, rejoignant Doroty.

\- Tu m'as suivie ?

\- Je n'allais pas quitter ma nouvelle meilleure amie, plaisanta Harry.

Malgré son éloignement du cœur de la table, Harry capta l'air enjoué de Théodore ainsi que celui des jumeaux.

\- Bien joué, Potter ! cria Fred. On avait justement besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur !

Mais c'était les rares personnes à ne pas se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. La seule chose difficile à faire, cependant, fut d'éviter de croiser le regard de Draco Malfoy. C'était sans compter sur son esprit qui retenait les informations au compte gouttes et qui avait oublié que Malfoy était préfet.

La fin du repas arriva plus vite que prévue, sûrement à cause de la fatigue de la plupart des élèves.

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Oui, même toi, Potter.

Harry faillit se mordre la langue en voyant Pansy Parkinson héler son nom, arborant fièrement son insigne de préfète. A ses cotés, Malfoy se tenait plus silencieusement mais Harry se sentait étudié sous toutes les coutures.

\- Nous allons vous conduire dans les cachots ! Essayez de retenir le chemin dès ce soir, on ne passera pas une semaine à vous l'indiquer ! S'égosilla la jeune fille.

\- Elle est bruyante, râla Doroty.

Cela fit rire Harry.

\- Tu as l'air heureux de te trouver ici, siffla la voix traînante de Malfoy derrière lui.

\- Oui, Malfoy, entendre ta voix est un véritable plaisir pour mes oreilles.

\- Tu le connais ? lui demanda Doroty.

\- Doroty, ma douce, voici Draco Malfoy, c'est un préfet. Essaie de ne pas te faire attraper par lui si tu décides de te promener dans les couloirs la nuit.

\- On peut se promener dans les couloirs la nuit ?!

\- Bravo, Potter ! Ne commence pas à mettre tes envies de rébellion dans le cerveau des jeunes premiers.

Harry avait continué à marcher sans regarder Malfoy mais il ne vainquit pas son sourire amusé.

\- Moi… Je me tiens à carreau.

\- C'est cela… Les garçons, suivez-moi, par ici. Vous avez retenu le mot de passe !? Tonna la voix de Malfoy. Il ne sera pas répété non plus !

Harry adressa un dernier coucou à Doroty avant de suivre Malfoy en direction des chambres des garçons. Le feu de la salle commune éclairait les marches sombres qui descendaient plus bas encore.

\- Ici, vous avez la salle d'eau. Il y a des douches individuelles et un bain plus large si vous voulez vous détendre.

Harry jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle de bains et fut surpris de voir à travers l'une des vitres le visage de Circé.

\- Ta bonne étoile de mer t'a suivi jusqu'ici ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers le blond qui fit un petit signe de la main à la sirène. Cette dernière lui fit sa plus laide grimace et disparut.

\- Ne la mets pas en colère, répliqua Harry.

\- Je crois surtout qu'elle est jalouse. Ta chambre est au fond là-bas, Potter, inutile de me suivre plus longtemps.

Harry n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il se dirigea vers la porte indiquée et l'ouvrit.

\- Salut ! On est dans la même chambre !

Harry papillonna des yeux en voyant Théodore déballant ses affaires et Blaise Zabini de l'autre coté.

\- Potter… Voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Théodore, tu le savais ?

\- On a fait le voyage ensemble.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit !?

\- Personne ne m'a rien demandé…

Harry resta figé dans l'entrée. Il était en train de réaliser brutalement qu'il venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard. La maison qu'il avait toujours honnie. Celle dont il avait détesté chaque résident.

\- On l'a perdu, je crois.

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Je, hum… Mon lit ?

\- Derrière le mur, déclara Blaise sans plus d'indication.

Harry remarqua alors que la chambre était en forme de « L ». De chaque coté de la porte se trouvait les lits de Blaise et Nott et dans leur continuité, deux bureaux. Harry avança jusqu'au renfoncement du mur, où se trouvaient cachés deux autres lits, séparés par deux bureaux appuyés contre le mur et juste au dessus une immense fenêtre de forme ronde donnant sur les profondeurs du lac.

Harry trouva ses valises au pied du lit qui était le plus camouflé par le mur. Il se retrouva incapable de faire un autre geste, son cerveau évaluant encore l'information qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry sursauta.

\- Bon sang, Malfoy… Mon cœur !

\- Des mots doux dès le premier soir ? Je suis touché, Potter, mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir et, pour cacher sa frustration, préféra s'atteler à ranger ses affaires dans le coffre mis à disposition.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'être ici.

\- Laisse-le, Malfoy, il vient de quitter son école, fit la voix de Zabini de l'autre coté du mur.

Harry s'empara de son pyjama et se redressa.

\- Je vais très bien, merci.

Et sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce.

\- Tu l'as effrayé, Draco, plaisanta Blaise.

\- Il va se faire manger tout cru, rétorqua le blond.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Nott, il est vraiment sympa.

\- Ma parole, Nott, est amoureux !?

\- Allez vous faire voir !

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Quand Harry sortit de la douche, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec le torse de Grégory Goyle et sa réaction fut de s'écarter comme si c'était la peste.

\- Hey, la douche est à tout le monde, grogna l'énorme garçon.

\- C'est ça, fit Harry en rasant le mur.

Il retourna dans sa chambre comme un animal blessé mais se détesta immédiatement d'être comme ça. S'il avait vraiment un problème avec la maison des Serpentard, il aurait juste pu supplier pour Gryffondor.

Adams avait bien réussi à en être un et techniquement, ils étaient la même personne.

\- Oui, mais Adams n'avait pas Draco Malfoy comme partenaire de chambre, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur les trois garçons et Harry se sentit presque rassuré d'avoir la pièce pour lui tout seul. Zabini ne le regarda même pas, Nott continuait à lui sourire et Malfoy… Malfoy préféra le regarder de bas en haut.

\- Un seul mot sur mon pyjama, Malfoy, et je te fais avaler ton produit capillaire.

\- Vous voyez ? Il est en pleine forme, rétorqua Malfoy.

Harry préféra ne pas savoir la suite. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'écroula dans son lit en prenant soin de fermer ses rideaux. Une fois dans le noir complet, il put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant son cœur battait la chamade.

Plus il essayait de penser à la situation surréaliste qu'il vivait, plus son cerveau déraillait. Il se redressa alors et écarta les rideaux pour jeter un œil sur sa robe officielle. A ses cotés trônait la cravate verte et argent des Serpentard. Harry la ramena près de lui et se rallongea de nouveau, gardant le tissus serré entre ses doigts et suspendu au dessus de ses yeux.

Il se souvenait à peine de sa première nuit à Poudlard, juste de s'être endormi comme une pierre sans avoir discuté avec un seul de ses camarades, si ce n'était Ron. Mais à cette époque, il avait onze ans. Il avait le droit d'être un enfant épuisé et découvrant tout à tâtons.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu faire un effort. Mais c'était comme s'il était vidé de toutes ses forces et que l'ambiance du cachot était loin d'être celle chaleureuse de la tour de Gryffondor. Même si Nott était sympathique, il avait du mal à faire abstraction du fait qu'il se trouvait avec des élèves qui avaient passé le plus clair de leurs temps à lui pourrir la vie.

Harry se tourna et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il y avait une différence entre être ici en tant qu'élève de Poudlard et être élève de Durmstrang. Maintenant, c'était réel.

Le bruit de la porte et les murmures de ses camarades le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées. Il les écouta parler sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dessine sur ses rideaux.

Harry retint sa respiration et ne fit aucun mouvement.

\- Potter ?

C'était la voix de Malfoy et elle semblait inquiète.

\- Laisse-le, murmura Nott. C'est facile pour personne de déménager et c'est pas comme s'il l'avait voulu.

Un petit reniflement se fit entendre mais le blond n'insista pas. Alors Harry attendit. Il attendit que les lumières s'éteignent définitivement. Il attendit que le silence se fasse totalement. Et il attendit le sommeil...

Qui ne vint pas.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Dépêche-toi, Potter !

\- Je suis littéralement en train de courir, Malfoy.

\- Même en faisant de ton mieux, tu n'es pas assez rapide. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, être en retard dès le premier jour. Le premier jour ! siffla le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais économisa son souffle. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil mais son corps épuisé l'avait envoyé dans les limbes aux aurores. C'était Malfoy qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Je suis préfet et tu me mets en retard.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de m'attendre, grogna Harry.

Oubliées ses bonnes résolutions sur le fait de se comporter civilement avec Draco Malfoy. Ça faisait à peine une heure et le garçon lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait trouvé… Mi…sympathique. Voilà, sympathique.

Malfoy était un emmerdeur.

\- Très bien… La prochaine fois ne compte sur personne mais si tu nous fais perdre des points… Je te tue.

Harry aperçut leur première salle de classe et la fin des élèves qui entraient dedans. Il accéléra sa course, plantant Malfoy derrière lui.

Une fois dans la salle, il remarqua que toutes les tables de devant étaient prises. Harry lança son sac sur la table du fond et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le cœur battant.

\- Ne t'assois pas là, fit froidement Draco.

Harry le toisa du regard et eut un peu pitié de lui. Malfoy avait de la sueur qui perlait le long de sa tempe et ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi impeccablement coiffés que ce matin. Deux plaques rouges coloraient ses joues et ses yeux gris clair lui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Pourquoi je devrais bouger ? Trouve-toi une autre place.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres places, Potter, et je suis gaucher. Je vais te gêner.

\- Tu n'es pas gaucher, tu utilises ta baguette de la main droite !

\- J'utilise ma baguette de la main droite, j'écris de la main gauche ! Cracha Malfoy. Change de place.

Harry le fit de mauvaise grâce et se décala sur celle d'à coté. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre de petit déjeuner et son estomac était déjà entrain de se tordre.

Il sentait que la journée allait être longue.

\- Bonjour ! Bonjour à tous, fit la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick. Bienvenue à vous pour cette cinquième année. Année qui sera extrêmement importante parce qu'elle se terminera par l'examen des BUSEs. Alors essayez d'être le plus attentif possible. Je serais déçu de vous voir échouer _;_ de plus, c'est le moment où jamais de vous interroger sur votre avenir !

Harry ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Dès que le professeur de sortilèges leur détailla le programme de l'année, il fut tout de suite plus rassuré. C'était déjà tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Pour bien commencer le cours, nous allons revoir les sortilèges que vous avez appris l'année dernière : le sortilège d'attraction pour commencer et ensuite celui de répulsion.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et Harry passa l'heure suivante à attirer vers lui des livres de la bibliothèque pour les repousser ensuite à leur place. Pas une seule fois il n'adressa la parole à Malfoy. En vérité, aucun Serpentard ne lui parla.

Après son cours de sortilèges, il dut affronter l'ennui de celui d'Histoire de la Magie et trouva enfin un peu de répit lors de la pause déjeuner.

Sans même se poser de question, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des Poufsouffle et se laissa tomber à coté de son cousin. Quelque temps après, Hermione s'assit à sa droite.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit !

Elle avait l'air furieux. Harry lui fit son plus grand sourire.

\- Surprise ! répondit-il, amusé.

\- Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-elle à Nolan.

\- Bien sûr… C'est mon cousin. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre dans le train ?

\- Tu n'avais pas une réunion de préfet ? D'ailleurs, je sais que je te l'ai dit mais encore félicitations, Hermione.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Tu partages ta tache avec qui ?

Son regard devint dur.

\- Ronald Weasley. Tu dois être content pour Louve aussi : elle est préfète-en-chef même si sa couleur de cheveux n'en donne pas l'impression.

Harry se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor. Louve capta son regard et leva le pouce en sa direction. Ses cheveux étaient toujours de ce bleu électrique.

\- Mais tout de même, Harry… Serpentard ? J'étais persuadé que tu serais Gryffondor.

\- C'est ce qu'on a tous cru, intervint Nolan. Ça n'a pas l'air de coller ?

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Il voyait les élèves de la maison de Salazar tournés vers lui et murmurant sûrement des choses à son sujet.

\- Je dois être mauvais pour me faire des amis...

\- Ne dit pas ça, Harry ! s'indigna Hermione. Il te faut un peu de temps. Moi, je suis extrêmement ravie que tu sois ici.

Harry put compter sur Nolan et Hermione pour lui changer les idées et affronter le reste de la journée sous de meilleurs auspices. De plus, son cours de métamorphose se passait avec les Gryffondor et son parrain. Il ne pouvait rien espérer de mieux.

Une fois en classe, il se retrouva au premier rang, entre Hermione et Malfoy.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas manger avec tes camarades, murmura Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? répliqua Harry un peu sèchement.

\- Si tu n'es pas satisfait, demande au choixpeau de faire un meilleur choix.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais Sirius fit son apparition et son sourire lui donna du baume au cœur.

\- Salut les gosses ! Regardez-vous... Goyle tu as grandi, non ?

La classe fut parcourue d'éclats de rire.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire le discours tant attendu sur l'importance des BUSEs, vous n'êtes pas des idiots. Passons donc aux choses sérieuses. J'ai une annonce un peu particulière à faire. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous on pris le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

Harry leva la main, tout comme Hermione, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et en fin de compte la quasi-totalité des deux classes.

\- Parfait, c'est parfait. Donc dans le cadre d'un enseignement sur la métamorphose animale, durant un petit week-end de deux jours, nous irons marcher sur les traces du Kelpy avec vos deux professeurs favoris : Hagrid et moi. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite : avant ça, nous avons plein de choses à voir. Mais essayez de ménager vos parents parce que c'est une sortie qui s'effectuera hors des murs de Poudlard et vous ne pourrez pas y participer sans attestation signée.

Sirius lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de reprendre.

\- Maintenant que cela est dit… Et si on commençait à s'amuser ?

Sirius Black leva sa baguette et à la surprise générale, toutes les tables disparurent. Hermione posa ses mains devant et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je viens de faire ?

Harry, Hermione et Malfoy levèrent la main.

\- Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile. Par ordre alphabétique alors, Granger ?

\- Vous venez d'effectuer un sort de disparition. Les tables sont encore là.

\- Voilà qui fait débuter l'année sur des chapeaux de roue. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Hermione leva le nez, satisfaite, et Harry secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez l'exploit d'exécuter ce sort parfaitement avant Noël sur de gros objets mais ça serait un beau cadeau que vous pourriez me faire si c'était le cas. Et je sais que vous rêvez tous de me faire plaisir. Alors au travail !

Même s'il avait déjà vécu cet instant sous l'œil perçant de McGonagall, Harry ne s'ennuya pas pour autant. Il releva même le petit défi qu'Hermione lançait quand elle voulait faire mieux que lui et il finit par abandonner lui laissant le plaisir d'avoir excellé.

La fin de la journée fut beaucoup moins plaisante : la fatigue accumulée le rattrapa durant le premier cours de potions et Harry, même si la surprise d'être considéré normalement fut considérable, eut du mal à se concentrer sur tous les mots de Severus Rogue. Et contre toute attente, l'homme décida de le garder avec lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, professeur ?

Severus Rogue le gratifia d'un sourire tendre si doux que le brun en resta estomaqué.

\- Je suis extrêmement heureux de t'avoir avec moi. Si tu as le moindre souci, la moindre question, tu sais que je suis là. Sirius aussi. Il n'a pas trouvé le temps de te parler mais il bondissait littéralement de joie en pleurnichant parce que tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor.

\- C'est bizarre, fit Harry en riant.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Désolé… Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore.

\- Tu as écrit à tes parents ?

\- Non… Je le fais ce soir. Je voulais le faire tranquillement. Sirius a tenu sa langue ?

\- Bien sûr. Je crois que ton père lui a interdit de vendre la mèche. Ils veulent l'apprendre par toi.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de classe, il trouva Fred et George Weasley.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On est venu s'assurer que tu mangerais en notre compagnie… Vraiment, Potter, choisir la table des Poufsouffle…

\- J'ai choisi Nolan, si vous voulez tout savoir. C'est mon cousin.

\- On le sait bien mais…

Fred entoura son épaule d'un bras.

\- On est comme ta famille à présent.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa tirer par les jumeaux. Il fut presque mis au centre de la table et tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? finit-il par demander.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? attaqua Daphné Greengrass. Durmstrang t'a viré ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? grogna-t-il.

\- On s'en fiche du pourquoi, intervint Millicent Bulstrode. On a le champion du Tournoi avec nous !

\- Et un joueur de Quidditch hors-pair ! Pucey, oublie tes sélections tu as le remplaçant de Flint.

Adrian Pucey fixa Harry d'un œil mauvais avant de sourire avec méchanceté.

\- Il fera comme tout le monde, dit-il. S'il veut jouer, il passera les tests comme les autres.

Harry décida que Pucey n'était peut-être pas aussi détestable que prévu.

\- Plus sérieusement ? demanda George. Pourquoi quitter Durmstrang ?

Harry plissa les yeux et observa tous les visages avides d'une réponse.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de feu, répondit-il posément. Je vais enfin pouvoir manger de la viande cuite.

Des mines profondément dégoûtées apparurent au moment où Harry remplissait son assiette de poulet sous les éclats de rire des jumeaux et de quelques autres élèves.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Il avait posté une lettre beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Tout en l'écrivant, il avait pris le temps de repenser à ce que sa cinquième année avait été : la pire des années selon lui, qui s'était soldée par la mort de Sirius.

Alors Il aurait du être rassuré.

Rassuré de ne pas voir Ombrage. Rassuré de ne pas se sentir abandonné par Dumbledore. Rassuré de ne pas être envahi d'un sentiment d'injustice en découvrant qu'Hermione et Ron avaient été choisis comme préfets. Aujourd'hui, il était sincèrement heureux pour eux et s'était attendu à ne pas recevoir ce genre de distinction. Parce que finalement, ce n'était pas important.

Il aurait du être rassuré de débuter une année sans mauvaise surprise. Mais tout était surprenant, en réalité.

Il se sentait gauche, perdu et seul. Et pire que tout, Natasha et Dimitri lui manquaient terriblement.

Harry avait essayé de se remettre les idées en place et avait envoyé la lettre la plus rassurante à ses parents mais il était effrayé, en vérité.

Effrayé qu'ils soient déçus, au final. Parce que peu importaient les vies, le choixpeau décidait toujours de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Tout le monde avait beau répéter qu'il était comme ses parents, Harry se sentait inexplicablement loin des deux et cela réveillait de mauvais démons.

Avant, il pouvait encore se consoler en pensant que c'était la part de Voldemort en lui qui l'attirait vers cette maison mais aujourd'hui, il devait se faire une raison. Il était fait pour être à Serpentard. Ça pouvait avoir du sens. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant mais il se sentait encore moins lui-même qu'avant.

Ce fut fatigué et frustré qu'il retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard et retint un juron en croisant Malfoy qui se trouvait encore là.

\- Tu n'es pas couché ? demanda Harry.

\- Je t'attendais. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne te promenais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te réveiller demain matin.

\- Tu es trop aimable, grinça Harry.

Draco ne fit aucune remarque et quitta la pièce. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas revu Circé depuis sa petite apparition mais c'était rassurant de la savoir là.

Harry laissa passer une heure peut-être avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il y faisait noir et il n'entendait la respiration de personne. Il supposa alors que les Serpentard tenaient à leur intimité plus que les autres : des sorts de silence avaient sûrement été posés autour des lits.

Le brun retrouva son lit en butant sur son coffre et jura entre ses dents avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas.

Allongé, il trouva ses draps trop froids, son lit trop grand, trop moelleux et trop dur en même temps. Il avait l'impression que rien n'allait, que son corps refusait de l'écouter, de lui accorder le repos dont il avait besoin.

Le sentiment d'abandon se fit encore plus grand.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Dites moi donc si ça vous a plu! Gros Koeur sur vous et à lundi prochain !**


	46. Le meilleur ami de l'homme

Oh bonsoir cher vous tous !

Commençons par la question du jour : Mais comment ça Harry a mis quatre fois le choixpeau sur sa tête !

Allons-y pour un petit calcul : 1) Harry Potter et la pierre Philosophale ou à l'école des sorciers pour la France **, Harry mets le choixpeau et est envoyé à gryffondor.**

2) Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, **Harry remet le choixpeau lorsqu'il se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore (il y rencontre aussi Fumseck) et le choixpeau lui confirme qu'il aurait bien eut sa place à sa serpentard.**

 **3)** Retour Livre I et Retour livre II **, Harry mets le choixpeau et est envoyé à serpentard deux fois XD !**

Voilà le mystère des quatre choixpeau est résolu !

 **May :** Va pas falloir s'attacher trop vite non plus XD ! La maison des « méchant » si ça se trouve Harry est le méchant de cette histoire u_u. Nans je plaisante, c'est clair que non haha ! Je n'ai jamais déménager de ma vie et du coup je ne me permettrais pas de juger le ressentis mais si j'en venais à quitter mon terter je suis sûr que je serais mal. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison huhu !

 **Hellehaare :** Oh merci beaucoup :o ! Je suis contente de ne pas passer à coté des difficultés d'Harry de reprendre un rythme normal. Enfin le but c'est que ça ne soit pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Même si tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux comme tout mon baybay XD ! Merci à toi pour tes compliments ! Koeur !

 **Chochocolat :** Oui alors…mes horaires le lundi changeant toutes le temps XD, je poste au rythme de mon emploi du temps. Tout pareil ! Pas question de voir une vilaine cicatrice sur la peau d'Harry. Haha exact ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a des fanfictions même si jusqu'à présent je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup avec Harry à serpentard. Ou alors il joue un rôle de gamin discret ou de futur méchant en puissance. Mhh si il avait été pouffsoufle et bien je l'aurais mis dans le lit de Diggory :p. Navré pour le drarry mais en vrai ça va avancer plus vite que vous ne le croyez. Ou bien c'est une illusion d'optique XD. Voyons ce n'est pas drôle si je fais trainer en longueur la carcasse d'un Harry paumé. Enfin je te laisse ce chapitre et on en reparle huhu ! Koeur Koeur ! Tu avais presque bon pour le choixpeau, bon livre, mauvais passage XD !

 **Lassa :** Oui Draco est véxé ! Parce que Draco est une princesse à qui on ne dit pas non. Hey c'est vrai ça…toute la famille est bien répartie sauf. On se demande bien ou ira Charles du coup J. Ah Blaise, ce garçon est trop mystérieux pour moi. Oui alors la coupe de feu u_u, c'était juste de la déco qui passe tout son temps enfermé au ministère. Enfin, je suis ravie de te revoir parmis nous ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite ! Koeur !

 **Aussidagility :** Merci de voir un Harry adolescent ! Du coup ça veut dire que je tiens le bon bout X) !

 **Ewi :** Non mais l'amour pour Draco est plus fort que tout ! En ce qui me concerne j'ai fais mon choix…Drarry4ever. Merci tout de même d'avoir laissé une petite review pour me dire que tu lis encore cette histoire XD !

Voilà les agneaux, rappelez vous que ce chapitre a était corrigé par Titou Douh !

.

 **LE MEILLEUR AMI DE L'HOMME**

 _« Who let the dogs out_

 _Woof, woof, woof, woof »_

Who let the dogs out. Baha men

.

.

Il l'avait écouté se tourner, se retourner, souffler, jurer, repousser les draps, les remettre. Encore et encore, jusqu'au silence complet et que plus aucun mouvement ne se fasse entendre.

Alors Draco avait cru que Potter avait fini par s'endormir.

Mais la journée du lendemain lui prouva le contraire. En se réveillant, il avait trouvé le lit du brun vide.

Potter s'était levé avant les autres et Draco le trouva dans la Grande Salle, jouant avec la nourriture plus qu'autre chose. A chaque fois qu'une chouette faisait son apparition, il levait le nez et suivait l'oiseau du regard pour revenir contempler ses toasts d'un œil morne.

Il fut encore moins bavard et avenant que la veille et tous ceux qui avaient été heureux de le voir parmi eux commençaient à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Parce que Potter n'avait pas l'air de partager cette joie.

Draco le vit prendre des notes avec la plus grande difficulté en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il le vit verser sa bouse de dragon au sol au lieu du pot qui lui était assigné et il le vit presque piquer du nez durant son premier cours de Runes, lui valant des points en moins pour son manque d'attention _;_ ce qui eut le don de mettre Potter de mauvaise humeur.

Humeur qui repoussa encore plus le peu de Serpentard qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec lui. Draco n'avait même pas essayé de toute la journée. Seul Nott continuait à prendre sa défense.

\- Vous seriez pareils si vous aviez du quitter tous ceux que vous connaissiez.

Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver un peu de peine pour Potter. Parce qu'il était désappointé par la différence qu'il y avait entre ce garçon et celui qui était resté avec eux durant le Tournoi. Ce Potter là était plutôt détestable et avait l'incroyable don de rendre l'atmosphère polaire. Même les blagues des jumeaux ne parvinrent pas à le dérider.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Draco était à deux doigts de se désintéresser complètement du garçon. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Il était en vérité incapable de détacher ses yeux du brun. Dès qu'il avait appris dans le Poudlard Express qu'Harry Potter serait un nouvel élève, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Mais personne n'avait voulu parler des raisons de sa venue. Draco avait eu mille et un soupçons qui n'aboutissaient à rien de concret ou de logique.

C'était un mystère qui lui avait fait plaisir. Un plaisir inattendu.

Il avait laissé Granger le devancer et chercher le compartiment où le garçon se trouvait mais ils avaient abandonné toute recherche quand ils étaient tombés sur Corgan et Lupin. Les deux élèves leur avaient demandé ce qu'ils cherchaient et Hermione avait répondu « Harry », sans attendre. Corgan s'était contenté de répondre qu'il n'était pas là.

Draco avait décidé d'être patient et sa patience avait été récompensée : Potter avait été choisi pour être à Serpentard. Le fils de deux Gryffondor dont le parrain en était le directeur de maison, le brave et courageux Harry Potter chez les perfides manipulateurs et diaboliquement ambitieux Serpentard... C'en était jouissif.

Mais c'était un plaisir non partagé. Et une nouvelle fois, Draco se retrouva à écouter les soupirs exaspérés de Potter, ainsi que ses mouvements énervés, sa respiration fatiguée et ses jurons murmurés. Ces bruits ne pouvaient pas gêner Zabini qui avait pris l'habitude de poser de puissants sorts de silence sur ses rideaux et Nott était du genre à dormir comme une pierre dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Mais Draco n'avait jamais eu besoin de sort de silence, il n'avait jamais eu de voisin. Il aurait pu faire comme Blaise.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et rassurant dans le souffle de Potter quand il se calmait.

Draco restait immobile, silencieux, attentif à tous les sons que le nouvel élève faisait.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que Potter n'allait pas bien. Mais dans ce genre de situation, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il évitait largement de devoir venir en aide aux autres, et il était presque sûr que demander à Potter de la fermer serait mal accueilli et briserait toute tentative de réconciliation.

Sa seule option était l'indifférence et l'observation. Ensuite, il aviserait _;_ il n'avait aucune envie qu'Harry Potter pense que les Serpentard étaient réellement égoïstes et sans cœur.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Harry… Harry, réveille-toi...

\- Mh…

Nolan secoua son cousin qui s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couette.

\- Harry… Il faut que tu retournes dans ta salle.

Harry papillonna des yeux et bailla en s'étirant avec force. Sa troisième nuit d'insomnie avait été un cauchemar et il avait décidé au beau milieu de celle-ci de quitter le dortoir des Serpentard pour venir se glisser dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, où il avait trouvé un semblant de sommeil, lové contre son cousin. C'était la réaction la plus stupide à avoir mais il avait été comme poussé par un besoin impérieux d'avoir Nolan avec lui.

\- Je pars, je pars, grommela-t-il.

Harry eut la force de se transformer en renard et Nolan le raccompagna dans le silence du dortoir des Poufsouffle. Le brun agita son oreille avant de s'enfuir rapidement. Quand il arriva dans sa salle commune, il ne trouva personne et reprit immédiatement sa forme normale. Ça allait être compliqué aujourd'hui encore...

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco trouva Potter assis au premier rang et remonta la salle de classe dans sa direction. Il s'assit brutalement à ses cotés, faisant sursauter le brun.

\- Malfoy…

\- Où étais-tu ?

Potter haussa un sourcil.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu n'as pas dormi dans notre chambre.

\- « Notre chambre » ? rigola Harry. Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre...

\- Potter, je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionnait à Durmstrang mais tu n'as pas le droit de te promener comme bon te semble dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

Potter le regarda comme s'il venait de débarquer en tutu rose bonbon puis cessa d'exprimer toute émotion.

\- Je me suis levé tôt et je suis allé à la volière mais je n'ai pas quitté la chambre de la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais je n'aime pas ta façon de me surveiller. Je ne vais pas faire s'écrouler ton fichu sablier.

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il avait été furieux de découvrir le lit de Potter vide, en début de matinée. Il s'était endormi quand ce dernier avait cessé de bouger encore une fois mais apparemment, l'immobilisme du brun ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'endormait. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un Potter fermé comme une coquilled'huitre. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de prolonger sa discussion : le reste des élèves avait pris place, de même que leur professeur d'Arcane de Défense Magique.

Apedemak Leone était un professeur qui ne laissait pas indiffèrent. Grand, il devait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Sa peau était tellement noire qu'il pouvait juste distinguer le blanc de ses yeux et le bleu de ses iris. Il ne quittait jamais sa tenue qui venait d'une tribu africaine dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Son cou croulait sous des colliers aux couleurs chatoyantes et ses longs doigts ployaient sous des bagues aux pierres brillantes.

L'étude d'ADM était le seul cours où régnait une atmosphère réellement studieuse. Le professeur Leone ne retirait jamais de point et n'en donnait jamais. C'était aussi les seuls cours auquel il participait activement en plus de celui de potion. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez l'homme qui ne donnait pas envie de le décevoir.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Nous n'attendons plus personne… Parfait.

Draco jeta un bref coup d'œil à Potter pour le voir fixer avec fascination leur professeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux brillants.

La voix basse et douce de l'homme se fit de nouveau entendre.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir cette année. J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi motivés et concentrés. Avant de débuter une quelconque leçon, j'aimerais parler de quelque chose qui pourra sûrement vous être utile.

L'homme commença à passer entre les tables, ses mains croisées derrière son dos. Quand il marchait, il donnait l'impression de flotter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je dispense des cours particuliers aux élèves qui débutent leur cinquième année. Ce sont entre autre des cours de duel qui visent à améliorer vos compétences de combat sorcier. Rien de dangereux, bien évidement, mais cela requiert beaucoup de concentration et d'efforts. Aussi, il est normal que je vous prévienne. Vous allez peut-être être tentés de vous inscrire et j'en serais le premier heureux mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne fais pas cours aux premiers sorciers venus. Vous devrez passer un petit test et je jugerais moi-même si vous êtes aptes à suivre de tels cours. Pour vous donner le temps de vous préparer convenablement, j'inscrirais le jour de l'épreuve sur le tableau des informations et vous pourrez y inscrire votre nom. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez tous mais je serais satisfait de voir au moins trois d'entre vous faire partie de mes élèves privilégiés. Ceci étant dit… Je vais de ce pas vous informer des sorts que nous verrons cette année.

Le professeur Leone revint au niveau de son bureau.

\- En premier lieu, nous verrons les sorts de protection plus intensément que l'année précédente. Nous étudierons ensuite les sorts de confusion et de camouflage, que certains d'entre vous semblent déjà maîtriser avec brio - il coula un regard en direction de Draco - et pour finir, nous étudierons ensemble le patronus.

Personne ne pipa mot mais Malfoy pouvait presque deviner l'excitation ambiante. Même Potter semblait avoir trouvé un regain d'énergie.

Aussi, les deux heures suivantes se passèrent avec plus de facilité et le brun participa même aux entraînements de groupe sans broncher, pour montrer qu'il était réellement doué.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Quand vint l'heure du repas, cependant, Potter retrouva un visage maussade. Draco fut même certain de le voir trébucher en marchant sur son propre pied. Pourtant son visage s'éclaira dès que son oiseau de malheur s'écrasa dans leurs assiettes.

\- Pardonnez-le, fit Potter, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Il a l'air de le faire exprès.

L'énorme corbeau croassa comme s'il avait été insulté avant de repartir plus gracieusement. Draco était d'accord : il devait le faire exprès.

Il étudia le visage du garçon d'abord concentré puis un sourire barra son visage. Et le blond retint une grimace, parce qu'il voyait un peu mieux les cernes qui dévoraient le visage du brun.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Parkinson en le voyant se lever. Tu as à peine touché ton repas !

\- Je n'ai plus faim.

\- Ne sois pas en retard en potion, le gronda Daphné.

\- Ça ne risque pas, fit Potter en sortant de table.

\- Je rêve ou il nous snob vraiment !? se plaignit la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour le grand champion Potter, pesta Pansy.

\- Donnez-lui de l'espace, les filles, vous ressemblez à de vraies vipères, plaisanta un des rouquins.

Daphné se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu lui parles ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre l'année dernière...

Draco posa un regard ennuyé sur sa « petite-amie ».

\- Nous étions polis l'un envers l'autre, fit-il platement.

\- Il n'empêche… Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à redescendre sur terre.

Draco ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si Potter était détesté dans sa propre maison, il allait vivre un enfer.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry glissa littéralement sur les coussins et se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber dans les flammes.

\- Oh, doucement, garçon, rigola Sirius.

Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et le retint de justesse quand le visage de sa mère apparut.

\- Harry, mon chou ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ?!

\- Bien, répondit-il avec empressement. Mais… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas envoyé une lettre ?

Le visage de sa mère se fit soucieux.

\- Parce que ça aurait été long et fastidieux de devoir écrire à deux mains, ton père ne cessait de m'interrompre.

Harry ramena ses genoux sous son menton et esquissa un pâle sourire pour sa mère.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Si, si ça va… C'est juste… Plus difficile que ce je pensais.

Il vit sa mère lever les yeux vers Sirius avant de se reposer sur lui.

\- Comment tu vis tes premiers jours ?

\- Et bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à être à Serpentard… Je pensais vraiment que j'irais à Gryffondor. Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé !?

C'était la voix de son père. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

\- Parce que je… Je ne suis pas… Enfin vous voyez.

Les sourcils de sa mère se froncèrent.

\- Lily… Tu peux me laisser la place ?

Harry vit le visage de sa mère disparaître pour être remplacé par celui de son père.

\- On doit te le dire souvent, commença-t-il, que tu me ressembles.

Harry essaya de sourire. Il se sentait moralement et physiquement épuisé.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est peut-être plus vrai que ce que tu ne le penses…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? fit Sirius en s'asseyant près d'Harry.

James imita son fils en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

\- Je devais aller à Serpentard, dit son père.

\- Pardon !?

Sa mère et Sirius s'étaient exprimés au même moment. Harry lui était totalement interdit.

\- Vous avez bien entendu…

\- Non, répéta Sirius, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais aller à Gryffondor.

\- Je le voulais. Personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir dans quelles maisons mes grands-parents sont allés. Nous sommes des sangs-purs _;_ d'une façon ou d'une autre, on était destiné à entrer à Serpentard. Mais à l'époque de mes grands-parents, les idées racistes étaient déjà monnaie courante. Pourquoi est-ce que les Potter se sont retirés de la vie politique et n'ont jamais fréquenté le reste des grandes familles… ? Ce n'était pas nos principes. Quand le choixpeau s'est posé sur ma tête, j'ai supplié pour être à Gryffondor, de la même façon que mon père a supplié à son époque. De plus… J'avais d'autres raison de ne pas aller à Serpentard… Mon meilleur ami n'y était pas…

Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui était blanc comme un linge.

\- Tu… Tu ne l'as jamais dit.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Harry… Ce n'est un crime, ce n'est pas honteux et tu n'as pas à être désolé. Le fait que je me retrouve à Serpentard n'aurait rien changé à ce que je pensais et… Des fois, je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que j'y sois. J'aurais pu changer certaines mentalités. Mais ma famille avait une telle aversion pour la magie noire et pour les idées véhiculées dans cette maison...

\- Alors… Ta haine pour Severus ? souffla sa mère.

\- Injustifiable, fit James. J'ai choisi de me comporter aussi stupidement qu'eux. Et je n'ai rien amélioré au début. Tu n'as pas supplié le choixpeau, Harry ?

\- Non.

\- Et je suis fier de toi pour ça. Tu vas être un Serpentard du tonnerre ! Mieux que moi, mieux que Severus et mieux que Regulus. Tu es là où tu dois être, Harry : tu es a Poudlard et ça ne change pas qui tu es.

Et ce fut comme si un poids énorme se soulevait de ses épaules. Harry frotta doucement ses yeux et sourit à son père.

\- Merci.

\- Tu es aimé, Harry. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Le brun rigola.

\- Par contre, Sirius, fit Lily en dehors. Amène mon fils voir Severus, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son insomnie.

\- Sa quoi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu…

\- Ne me mens pas, mon garçon, je suis ta mère et je suis médicomage… Tu ne dors pas depuis quand ?

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Oh oh, fit James.

\- Oh oh, imita Sirius.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qui arrive à mon fils ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Sirius. Vous avez assez profité de votre gosse dans la plus pure illégalité.

\- Yep, fit son père. Harry… Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? bredouilla Harry.

\- Au revoir, trésor, on t'écrit dès demain.

Les flammes redevinrent des flammes et Sirius aida Harry à se lever.

\- Tu as quoi comme cours ensuite ?

\- Potions. Sirius, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Bien sûr. On va prendre un peu d'avance sur ton cours.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco avait quitté la salle du repas tout aussi vite. Il en avait eu plus qu'assez d'entendre Daphné et Millicent se plaindre de leur professeur de divination et avait fui dès que possible.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire du reste de sa pause, il s'était dirigé vers les cachots pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Il fut extrêmement surpris d'entendre des voix à travers la porte de la réserve. Celle-ci était à peine entrouverte.

\- Donc… J'ai juste à boire ça ? fit la voix de Potter.

Draco retint son souffle et se colla contre le mur. La porte sembla s'ouvrir un peu plus et il vit qu'une main tenait la poignée.

\- Non, tu n'as pas juste à boire ça. C'est un somnifère, ça va te faire dormir. Tu aurais du venir me voir avant mais tu es comme ton père et cet idiot de Sirius...

\- Je suis là et je t'entends.

Draco ne rêvait pas.

\- Et vous avez été assez stupide pour oublier d'avertir votre précieux fils, grogna le professeur Rogue. Harry tu vas devoir t'y habituer, tu ne pourras pas éternellement dormir avec ton cousin. Il te faut juste un petit temps d'adaptation. Habitue toi à dormir seul et ça ira dans une semaine à peu près.

\- Une semaine… J'ai été incapable de quitter le lit de James avant un ou deux mois.

Draco écarquilla les yeux en entendant cet échange surréaliste.

\- Justement… James n'aurait pas dû le laisser dans la même chambre que son frère et ses deux amis. Surtout quand… Enfin. Je suppose que ça va faire partie de vous, maintenant. A présent du balai, Black ! J'ai un cours à donner.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer et eut à peine le temps de se jeter un sort de camouflage par réflexe : Severus Rogue entraînait Harry de l'autre coté en direction de sa salle de cours et Sirius ne donna pas l'impression de vouloir sortir.

Le charme de Draco prit fin au bout de dix secondes, comme d'habitude. Il ne prit pas le risque de rester planté là et suivit de loin son professeur et son camarade de chambrée. Une fois en cours, Potter lui lança un bref regard et Draco prit soin de ne pas s'asseoir à coté de lui. Mais au moins, il avait plus de réponses qu'avant.

Cette nuit là, il découvrit que Potter pouvait respirer calmement... Et c'était un son aussi délicieux qu'une berceuse.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva plus en forme que jamais. Il ne fit pas l'erreur de faire empirer son état. Il sortit de son lit et constata, de part les rideaux fermés, que Malfoy dormait encore et sourit à cette vision.

Il s'empara rapidement de son uniforme, prit la douche la plus douce et reposante de ces trois derniers jours et enfila sa paire de lunette. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, tous les autres étaient debout.

\- Tu portes des lunettes ! s'exclama Nott.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'air effaré de Zabini et du blond. Derrière, Malfoy quitta l'ombre du mur pour le regarder aussi.

\- Seulement quand je suis fatigué. Et j'étais épuisé, j'aurais du les mettre hier.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te présenter au test de Quidditch ? demanda Zabini.

Harry passa devant eux pour récupérer son sac et tenta d'ignorer le regard étrange que lui lançait Malfoy.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Zabini. Je suis la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à votre équipe de Quidditch. Demandez donc à Malfoy.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Harry quitta la pièce en riant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? fit Blaise le visage blême. On a docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde dans notre chambre !

Nott sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ? demanda Nolan.

Harry termina de mâcher son sandwich avant de répondre à son cousin.

\- Apparemment, c'est un truc d'animagus. Du moins, pour ceux qui ont une forme canine. Nous sommes des animaux chaleureux et avons besoin de contact. Après ses premières transformations, Sirius était incapable de dormir seul. Et Remus aussi, quand la pleine lune était passée. Personne n'a rien remarqué parce que j'ai passé une année à dormir avec Dimitri et Natasha puis avec mon frère.

\- Mais maintenant que tu te retrouves seul… La transition est difficile. Tu crois que c'est ton coté renard qui t'as fait venir jusque dans mon lit ?

\- C'est clairement ça. Severus m'a dit que je risquais de me transformer en pleine nuit durant mon sommeil. Même avec ses potions. Il a dit que je lui compliquais la tâche mais que les Serpentard n'étaient pas du genre à écarter les rideaux.

Nolan fronça les sourcils.

\- Et les lunettes ?

\- Je me sens fatigué quand même. Hier, j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient exploser.

\- Heureusement que ta mère a vu ta tête de déterré, alors...

Harry montra un doigt très insultant à Nolan qui lui donna un coup de coude.

Le brun put cependant passer une journée presque normale et cesser de voir le mal partout. Il passa presque toute son après-midi avec Théodore qui comparait ses connaissances du monde moldu avec ce qu'il avait appris en cours. Harry finit par lui dire qu'Hermione Granger serait ravie de répondre à toutes ses questions.

\- Non, avait répondu Nott, elle me fait peur.

Dans la foulée, Harry marqua son nom sur la liste de ceux qui voulaient participer aux épreuves du professeur Leone et prévint Adrian Pucey qu'il s'inscrivait aussi pour les tests de Quidditch.

Le repas du soir, cependant, lui apporta deux surprises. L'une était plus qu'excellente : Mugin largua un paquet dans son bol de soupe et les éclaboussa lui, Fred et Nott.

\- Oiseau de malheur ! jura Fred.

\- Non vraiment, répondit Harry en faisant disparaître les tâches. C'est une créature parfaite.

Puis il s'empressa d'ouvrir son cadeau, accompagné d'une lettre.

 _Ton père et moi savons à quel point c'est dur d'être loin de ses amis. J'espère que tu feras bon usage de cet objet. Inutile de préciser à qui appartient l'autre partie, désormais..._

Harry écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le petit miroir de son père.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le brun leva la tête vers Sirius et lui décocha son sourire le plus heureux.

\- C'est… Un miroir, répondit Harry.

\- Voilà qui en rajoute un peu plus sur le snobisme d'Harry Potter, se moqua Pansy Parkinson.

Mais Harry s'en fichait. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Sauf peut-être ce qui arriva par la suite : Edwige volait vers eux, tenant entre ses pattes une petite boite attachée à un énorme et long paquet qui devait bien faire un mètre cinquante et qui semblait épais.

Harry la vit rejoindre gracieusement Malfoy qui détacha ses deux offrandes.

\- Arrête de mater ma chouette, Potter.

\- Arrête de te pavaner avec.

\- Comment pourrais-je arrêter ? Elle est parfaite.

Harry remarqua que la boite qu'il avait reçue était une boite de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Ce n'était pas la première que Malfoy recevait. En revanche, le deuxième cadeau, le blond le lança en direction d'Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Il parait que tu as besoin de ta maman pour dormir la nuit. Ça te fera penser à elle !

Toute la table se mit à rire et Harry dépeça le papier avec virulence. A l'intérieur se trouvait une peluche... Mais pas n'importe quelle peluche : un magyar à pointe fait de tissus et de coton, et qui devait faire deux mètres de largeur s'il déployait ses ailes. Les moqueries redoublèrent presque immédiatement et Harry fixa Malfoy d'abord méchamment mais changea du tout au tout quand il surprit le blond sourire avec douceur.

\- C'est vraiment très drôle, grinça Harry en ravalant sa colère. Je suis plié.

\- Ravi qu'il te plaise. C'est de la bonne qualité, tu peux pleurer tout ton saoul dessus.

\- Enfin un dragon qui saura faire preuve de cœur, siffla Harry.

Le sourire de Draco se fit encore plus grand.

\- Tu me touches, Potter. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de préfet, prenant soin des élèves de sa maison.

Harry rit doucement et éloigna l'énorme peluche de la nourriture puis jeta un regard circulaire à ceux qui riaient.

\- Je sais que vous êtes profondément jaloux, par conséquent aucun de vous n'aura le droit d'y toucher, fit Harry très sérieusement.

\- Oh non, se plaignit Pansy. Il avait l'air si doux !

\- Potter, ne sois pas comme ça ! Partage donc cette beauté avec nous ! plaisanta Zabini.

\- Draco, où tu l'as trouvé ? Je veux le même, s'enquit Millicent.

\- Ne lui dis pas, Malfoy ! s'emporta Harry. Seuls ceux qui déménagent ont le droit à une peluche !

\- Même moi, je n'y ai pas droit ? demanda Doroty.

Harry coula un regard tendre vers elle.

\- Oh non, toi tu as tout les droits, même celui de te promener la nuit pour casser les pieds de notre préfet.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos des idées de rébellion ?

\- Qu'elles forgent le caractère, rétorqua Harry.

\- Et je dis Merlin à ça ! s'exclama George.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le lendemain, Draco trouva la potion laissée par Severus sur le bureau du brun, encore pleine puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la paire de lunette qu'Harry avait abandonné sur son bureau.

La vision matinale du brun se rappela à lui. Sa première pensée avait été de se dire que ça lui allait bien. Que ça le rendait… Draco n'avait à ce moment là eu qu'un seul mot en tête : beau.

Il avait mis plus de secondes à se souvenir que le Harry du tableau portait aussi des lunettes rondes. Ce n'était pas les mêmes mais c'était sûrement trop gros pour être juste une coïncidence. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de pousser plus que ça ses réflexions. La seule chose qu'il avait retirée de cette étrange ressemblance était encore et toujours une envie irrésistible d'entrer dans le monde de Potter.

Il tenta de s'empêcher d'écarter les rideaux du brun et en fut incapable.

Dans le lit reposait le magyar à pointe mais pas de trace de Potter. A la place, roulé en boule sur une des ailes dormait un renard au pelage noir, sa queue pelucheuse entourant son corps... Un renard qu'il avait déjà vu.

Le plus délicatement possible, il referma les rideaux et ajouta ça à la liste des bizarreries d'Harry Potter.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Draco se retourna pour voir que Granger s'était figée à l'instant où Ronald Weasley lui avait posé cette question. La jeune fille, qui avait rapidement suivi Draco, lança un regard furieux à Ron.

\- Je peux encore me déplacer où je veux, non ? Je suis une grande fille.

\- Mais pourquoi tu le suis ?

\- J'ai promis à Harry d'aller le voir durant les sélections et je suis Malfoy parce qu'il s'y rend lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?!

\- Tu passes ton temps avec Potter…

Draco perçut le silence chargé de colère mais avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Weasley, à son humble avis, ne méritait pas qu'il dépense de l'énergie pour lui. Mais Hermione ne devait pas penser comme ça.

\- Oui, Ron ! Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry parce qu'il est mon ami. Bonne après-midi, dit-elle sèchement.

D'un pas ferme et rapide, elle dépassa Draco qui la suivit en souriant. Une fois loin de leur salle de réunion, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Tu sais qu'il agit comme ça parce qu'il est fou de tes beaux yeux et de ta chevelure épouvantable ?

\- A la bonne heure, Malfoy, je vais donc tout lui passer vu qu'il se meurt d'amour pour moi.

Granger se mordait la lèvre un peu durement.

\- Je crois qu'on est stupide quand on est amoureux.

La jeune femme laissa un rire moqueur s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Ne me parle pas d'amour, Malfoy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es le pire et le plus irrespectueux de tous.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais était curieux de savoir la suite. Bien sûr, la Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu sors avec Daphné Greengrass mais c'est à peine si tu lui accordes un regard. De plus, tu as offert à Harry une peluche !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire ici… C'était une plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que la plupart des filles le voient. Daphné se plaint que tu ne lui as jamais rien offert. Harry est là depuis à peine une semaine et il reçoit un cadeau.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, siffla Draco, et si Daphné était si mécontente, elle pouvait simplement m'en parler au lieu de crier à tout va qu'elle est déçue ! De plus, je ne l'oblige pas à rester avec moi.

\- Tu vois… Tu es horrible. Tu n'as aucune considération pour elle. On se demande pourquoi vous êtes ensemble.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des reproches, dans le ton de Granger, plus comme si elle déroulait un parchemin de faits. Draco marcha en silence, se posant la même question. Pourquoi restait-il avec Daphné ? Parce qu'elle était jolie, parce qu'elle lui allait bien. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Leurs conversations étaient plates, certes, et ils avaient des opinions divergentes sur beaucoup de sujets...

Daphné n'aimait pas les cours d'Arcanes de défense, détestait toucher les animaux étranges et ne lisait aucun conte moldu. Elle n'avait pas d'avis tranché sur la politique et considérait tous les joueurs de Quidditch comme des fous.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, si elle n'était jamais venue vers lui, il ne serait jamais venu vers elle. Ils étaient ensemble plus par la force des choses. Et il lui semblait que si leur histoire se terminait, il n'en pleurerait pas.

Granger avait peut-être raison... Il était horrible.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco perdit le fil de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Granger. Ils avaient fini par arriver au niveau du terrain de Quidditch où se trouvait déjà un bon nombre de Serpentard. Draco remarqua aussi la présence de Corgan, Lupin, Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Londubat, plus quelques autres élèves.

\- Ils sont tous venus assister aux sélections.

Draco remarqua que sur le terrain, son équipe volait déjà, sauf Pucey et Potter qui étaient assis sur leur balai. La pointe de leurs pieds touchait encore le sol.

Malfoy et Hermione rejoignirent les gradins. Ils s'avancèrent vers Nott, emmitouflé dans une énorme écharpe.

\- Vous êtes en retard, fit Nott. Vous avez tout raté.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il y avait au moins une dizaine d'élèves qui voulaient le poste !

\- Ouaip, mais ils ont fait passer Harry en premier. Il a marqué dix fois sans faire d'erreur. Résultat des courses : dès qu'un joueur rate un tir, il était disqualifié. A la fin, les quatre derniers joueurs ont préféré déclarer forfait.

Draco essaya d'ignorer le fait que Nott appelait Potter par son prénom. Il reposa les yeux sur le brun qui riait face à un Pucey affichant un demi-sourire.

\- Angelina va en être folle, intervint la cadette des Weasley.

\- Voyons Ginny, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous perdiez, fit Neville d'une voix douce.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement, récoltant un regard furieux de la part de la rouquine.

\- Je vois des tas de raisons pour que vous perdiez. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, Londubat, tu as raison d'encourager les futurs perdants.

\- La ferme Malfoy, tu te pavanes parce que Potter est dans ton équipe mais tu n'es pas exceptionnel comme joueur, asséna Weasley femelle.

Draco fit mine de retirer un grain de poussière de sa manche.

\- Inutile de faire des pronostiques aussi drastiques, on saura très vite ce qu'il en est.

D'un pas serein, il se dirigea vers le centre du terrain et capta le regard rieur de Potter sur lui.

\- Tu abandonnes tes fonctions de bureau pour te mêler à la foule en sueur ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts, pourtant, répondit laconiquement Draco.

Harry souffla sur une mèche qui lui tombait sur le nez. Il semblait en meilleur forme que les premiers jours où il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Draco n'avait pas osé observer de nouveau Potter dormir mais il était conscient la nuit de la respiration reposée du brun. Il n'avait non plus parlé à personne du renard, pas même à Potter lui-même. Il gardait cette information précieusement, se demandant si Granger le savait.

Depuis que les nuits du brun étaient meilleures, cependant, ses journées l'étaient aussi.

\- Tu peux saluer notre nouveau poursuiveur, ajouta Pucey.

\- Comme si c'était une surprise, fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous continuez l'entraînement ?

\- On doit laisser le terrain aux Serdaigle dans une heure, donc va poser tes fesses sur ton balai, Malfoy.

Draco ne répondit pas mais rejoignit les vestiaires pour se changer. Une fois de nouveau dehors, il vit que Potter était descendu de son balai et discutait avec Granger et le reste des Gryffondor.

Alors il se demanda très sérieusement si le choixpeau n'avait vraiment pas fait une erreur. Parce qu'il avait l'air clairement à sa place, plaisantant avec la rouquine et échangeant des bonbons avec Londubat, tout ça sous le regard réprobateur de Granger qui leur expliquait sûrement qu'ils ne devaient pas manger avant de voler.

Mais sa pensée changea après qu'Adrian Pucey les ait rassemblés et mis en place un match amical.

Potter se conduisait aussi chaleureusement avec les jumeaux et écoutait studieusement les ordres de leur capitaine.

Draco remarqua très vite qu'il était comme les autres. Observer Potter en vol était hypnotisant. Il maniait son balai comme si c'était un autre membre de son corps. Comme s'il était né avec. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible dans sa manière de repousser ses cheveux de sa vue et sa manière si sérieuse de jouer faisait penser qu'il jouait sa vie.

L'heure passa bien trop vite à son goût.

Épuisé mais heureux, Draco suivit le reste de ses camarades en direction des vestiaires sous les rires des jumeaux.

\- Tu sais que tu es poursuiveur, commença Pucey en retirant ses protections.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Alors quand on jouera vraiment, essaie de ne pas trop fixer le vif d'or. On dirait que tu as été conditionné pour le trouver.

Le brun rit mais Draco tendit une oreille attentive. Potter avait effectivement aperçu le vif quelques secondes avant lui et s'il avait pu le chasser, il l'aurait fait.

\- Je suis bon à ça, répondit Potter, mais je me contenterai de mon poste.

\- Je préfère ça. Je n'aimerais pas apprendre qu'il suffit d'un seul joueur pour mettre fin à un match.

\- T'entends ça, Draco ? Il parait qu'un seul joueur ne peut pas sonner le gong de fin ! s'exclama un des jumeaux.

\- Tu n'es donc pas indispensable, plaisanta l'autre.

\- Voyons, Fred ! s'amusa Harry. Malfoy est la touche charme de notre équipe.

\- Que veux tu Potter, tu es le corps, je suis le visage, grinça Malfoy.

Il y eut un grand silence de la part des jumeaux. Draco était pourtant persuadé que c'était le genre de plaisanterie sur laquelle les roux auraient rebondi avec plaisir. A la place, ils fixèrent Potter d'une drôle de façon.

\- Comment tu sais…

\- Comment je sais quoi ?

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est Fred ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux et même le reste de l'équipe s'était figé pour se rendre compte qu'en effet, Potter avait fait la différence. Le brun n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre qu'il était probablement l'unique personne à faire la différence.

\- Je sais que tu es Fred parce que quand tu ris, le coin droit de ta lèvre se redresse un peu plus.

\- Non, Potter, tu ne peux pas juste savoir ça comme ça !

\- Hey Fred, ce gamin t'a étudié sous toute les coutures ! rigola Graham, un autre poursuiveur.

Mais Fred n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry qui était presque contrarié à présent.

\- On est jumeaux ! Même nos parents, continuent à se tromper… On a perfectionné notre art de la tromperie à un niveau incroyable. Tu ne peux pas savoir !

\- Oh, autre chose, rajouta Harry. Fred parle plus que George.

\- C'est faux ! s'emporta l'autre roux.

Potter haussa les épaules. Il jeta ses protections dans le nouveau casier qui lui était attitré et y déposa son balai par la même occasion.

\- Messieurs… Marquons ce jour d'une pierre blanche et appelons le « le jour où Fred et George Weasley ont perdu la parole ».

Les éclats de rire fusèrent et même si les jumeaux fronçaient encore les sourcils, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à en rire aussi.

\- Hey, Potter, la douche c'est par là.

Le brun, qui avait remis son sac sur son épaule, observa Pucey indiquer l'espace derrière lui.

\- Je vais la prendre au cachot.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de le faire ici ? demanda Draco.

Potter constata que la question avait aussi été silencieusement posée par le reste de l'équipe.

\- L'intimité, je suppose.

\- Si c'est à cause de ta mèche blanche, on l'a tous vue. D'ailleurs, c'est fait exprès ? C'est ton style, comme les boucles d'oreilles ?

\- On devrait être flattés qu'elles soient en forme de serpent, fit Miles.

\- Non, répondit sérieusement le brun, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches alors ? grinça Fred.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, intervint Pucey. S'il préfère cacher ce qu'il a entre les jambes, qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble.

Pucey ne s'embêta pas à en dire plus. Il se dirigea nu comme un ver sous la douche, de même que le reste de l'équipe. Sauf Fred et George ne semblaient pas vouloir en démordre et Draco, qui avait à peine retirer sa tunique, scrutait le visage du brun. Ce dernier le regarda incertain et… Rougissant ? Draco papillonna des yeux.

Potter décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps en regards inutiles et s'éclipsa des vestiaires sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Ça, fit l'un des rouquins, ça ne restera pas longtemps un secret.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Ayez donc une pensée pour moi quand vous traverserez la saint-Valentin en couple. Je serais peut-être la fleuriste qui a emballé la rose que votre cher et tendre vous offrira hahaha (heures sup' me voilà).**


	47. Dans ma tête

**CHAPITRE 45**

Oh hello cher vous tous !

On ne va pas s'éterniser ici hein ! D'abord on dit merci **Titou Douh,** ensuite je réponds aux reviews et après je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

 **May :** Bonjour ! Tout le monde avait oublié le bureau XD ! Non mais c'est très bien que tu trouves ça chou, Harry aussi a le droit d'être fragile haha ! Des goodies du genre…une peluche Magyar XD ?

 **Lassa :** Non mais des fleurs tu peux en cueillir en pensant à moi XD ! Comment ça tu n'aimes pas le Harry dépressif ? C'est tellement son mojo !

 **Hellehaare :** Voici la suite huhu ! Désolée pour l'attente :D !

 **Aussidagility :** Oui mais tu as un CHIEN ! La jalousie est intense dans mon cœur ! Harry avec ses parents est un meilleur Harry u_u.

 **Chochocolat :** Hohoho ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu aller dans le lit de Draco maaaaiiisss…ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile non ? Bingo pour le miroir. Bon tellement de supposition qui vont trouver leur réponse dans le chapitre qui suit XD, autant de laisser lire ça et fêter ton la supériorité de ton intuition XD ! Sauf pour le tournoi du professeur Leone u_u.

 **Ewi :** Draco chez moi X) ! Quand je dis Drago, ça me fait mal à la gorge hahaha. (Mais tu ne m'entendras jamais prononcer ces surnoms de Drake ou Dray). C'est une bonne question…on se demande jusqu'ou va la tolérance de Draco….je suppose que c'est une réponse qui viendra après haha ! Voici la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras !

Voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture !

.

 **DANS MA TETE**

 _«_ _Your head will collapse_ _  
But there's nothing in it »_

Where is my mind. Pixies

.

.

 _\- Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _\- Je m'en sors avec une semaine de_ _retenues_ _._

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je me suis fait attraper par Gorsky à errer dans le château en pleine nuit… Pour la troisième fois._

 _\- Dimitri a fini par vendre la mèche_ , intervint Natasha.

 _\- J'étais épuisé,_ se justifia t-il, _je me suis endormi en cours plusieurs fois._

 _\- Ce n'était pas marqué dans les livres que vous souffririez d'effets secondaires,_ rigola la jeune fille à travers le miroir.

\- _Pourquoi elle n'a rien ?_ pesta Harry.

 _\- Parce que c'est un animal nocturne._

 _\- Mais les chauves-souris vivent en groupe !_

 _\- Tu sais bien que 'Cha a une tolérance particulière en ce qui concerne la magie.._

 _\- Donc… Gorsky le sait._

Dimitri acquiesça.

 _\- En fait, il était agréablement surpris. Et maintenant, il nous sourit encore plus. Même s'il était furieux qu'on se retrouve deuxième cette année. Mais Anouk est devenue plus virulente._

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Depuis leur dernière nuit, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille. Même si elle avait été parfaitement claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui, une fois parti, Harry avait imaginé qu'elle lui enverrait une lettre. Lui l'avait fait et elle n'avait pas répondu.

 _\- Elle organise des sessions de révisions pour son groupe. Mais elle… Plus sympathique, je crois. Elle a demandé comment tu allais. Une seule fois._

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 _\- Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai profité de la situation ?_

 _\- C'est elle qui l'a voulu. Et elle n'a pas l'air triste ou dégoûtée. Moi je crois que c'est toi qui t'es fait prendre au piège... Est-ce que tu en avais envie, au moins ?_

Harry se gratta le front. Il en avait eu envie et il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça agréable. Ce qui l'avait le plus gêné, c'était la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient séparés. Il n'y avait pas eu de larmes, juste un au revoir très simple, sans effusion _;_ comme s'ils étaient deux simples connaissances qui s'étaient croisées l'espace de quelques minutes.

Il ne regrettait pas. Mais il savait à l'avenir qu'il préférerait donner de sa personne à quelqu'un pour qui il comptait vraiment.

 _\- Je suppose qu'on ne devait pas être si amoureux que ça._

 _\- Parlons d'autres choses, Harry !_

Natasha avait pris le miroir des mains de Dimitri.

 _\- Montre nous ta chambre !_

Harry sourit, il se leva et tira les rideaux de son lit.

 _\- Je dors ici. A coté, c'est mon bureau, l'autre c'est celui de Malfoy et là c'est son lit._

 _\- Malfoy ? Malfoy, c'est le blondinet avec le pire des passifs ?_ demanda Dimitri.

 _\- Exact._

 _\- Comment ça se passe ?_

 _\- Bien… Il est… Sympa._

Dimitri colla sa joue à celle de Natasha.

 _\- Sympa ?_

 _\- Oui, sympa._

 _\- Tu donnais l'impression d'échanger facilement avec lui, à vous envoyer des piques en souriant._

 _\- C'était du flirt ! s'extasia Natasha._

 _\- N'importe quoi,_ répondit Harry en rougissant.

Il détourna le miroir de son visage et entreprit de faire le reste du tour du propriétaire.

 _\- Le lit de Zabini et celui de Nott._

 _\- Tu es avec Zabini ? Tu sais qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre ? Quel garçon charmant ! Trop charmant._

 _\- Il n'a rien dit._

 _\- Sûrement parce que Natasha a mis fin à cette histoire, étouffée dans l'œuf._

 _\- Je reconnais qu'il est beau. Et on s'est vraiment bien amusés. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit un garçon sérieux. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit du genre à ne jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement. Et moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne regarde que moi !_

 _\- Et Krum te regarde ?_

 _\- Plus que tu ne le penses, fit Dimitri. Je crois que Krum a enfin ouvert les yeux !_

 _\- J'ai décidé de jouer l'indifférence,_ plaisanta Natasha, _on verra ce que ça donnera._

 _\- Luna m'a dit que vous continuez à discuter ensemble ?_

 _\- C'est vrai, je reçois le Chicaneur maintenant._

Au moment où Harry se tourna pour revenir vers son lit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Malfoy.

\- _C'est qui ?_ demanda Dimitri.

 _\- C'est Malfoy._

\- Oui, je suis Malfoy, je sais qui je suis Potter. Inutile de m'accueillir avec mon nom.

Harry rit.

 _\- Comment tu peux supporter ça ?_ se plaignit Natasha. I _l a l'air chiant !_

Malfoy sembla enfin prendre conscience qu'Harry ne parlait pas tout seul et ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry tourna la petite glace du coté du blond et ce dernier put voir le visage boudeur de Natasha.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

 _\- Je vais vous laisser, on se reparle demain,_ fit Harry.

 _\- Seulement Natasha sera disponible, je suis collé._

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler à n'importe quelle heure…_

 _\- Je sais aussi que j'ai besoin d'apprendre à dormir seul,_ rétorqua Dimitri.

Le brun rigola.

 _\- 'Cha, veille sur mon petit toutou._

 _\- C'est comme si c'était fait_ , s'amusa Natasha.

Harry vit les visages disparaître et revint vers son bureau où il rangea le miroir dans le premier tiroir.

\- D'où est-ce que ça sort ? lui demanda Malfoy.

\- Ça appartenait à mon père et Sirius. Ils l'utilisaient pour discuter quand ils étaient collés séparément.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit et Draco s'assit en face de lui.

\- Ton père et Sirius Black sont vraiment amis, donc.

\- Ils sont comme des frères.

\- Et Regulus Black, dans tout ça ?

Harry observa le blond avec intérêt.

\- C'est vraiment étrange que j'en sache plus sur cette partie de ta famille.

Malfoy se renfrogna.

\- Je n'ai de contact qu'avec ma tante Andromeda et sa fille Nymphadora.

\- C'est Tonks, c'est ça ? Celle qui a une photo de moi.

\- C'est moi qui ai cette photo maintenant.

\- C'est de la triche, plaisanta Potter, la seule photo que j'ai de toi se trouve sur ce torchon qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu l'as gardée, je suis flatté…

Harry rigola.

\- Parle moi d'eux, demanda très sérieusement Malfoy. De Sirius et Regulus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Comment ils sont ? Diffèrents ?

Harry se pencha, plantant ses coudes dans ses cuisses et croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Sirius est drôle. Il est toujours souriant, il fait des blagues tout le temps. C'est l'oncle cool par excellence. Tu sais, un peu comme Fred et George. Je crois que mon père et lui sont comme les jumeaux. Regulus, en revanche… Avec qui je pourrais le comparer...

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je crois que je le considère comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il me soutient dans tout ce que je fais mais ponctue ses fins de phrases avec des « fais attention ».

\- Donc tu es vraiment proche de lui.

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

\- Je t'envie.

Harry braqua un regard surpris vers Draco. Le blond le regardait sans détour et Harry dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la façon de Malfoy de lui parler. Cette manière particulière d'utiliser un ton calme et qui pourtant reflétait le fond de sa pensée. Malfoy l'enviait vraiment et Harry trouva ça triste qu'ils en soient là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Regulus m'a parlé de toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais il voulait sauver la situation. Quoique, mentir n'était pas peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire...

\- Lors du Tournoi… Il était inquiet pour toi.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- A cause de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Malfoy plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi t'en parler à toi ?

\- Parce que je sais aussi qui elle est et de quoi elle est responsable. Elle a enlevé le père de Nolan, elle a enlevé Cassius Corgan et ça a conduit à la mort de Septimus Corgan.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas pour le père de Corgan.

\- Personne ne sait. Cassius voulait protéger le reste de sa famille, cela n'empêche qu'il a tout de même été torturé. Regulus voulait que je sache que tu pouvais être une cible si elle venait à réapparaître.

\- Alors quoi… Tu essayais de me protéger ?

Harry se sentit glisser sur un terrai dangereux.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas. Mais je connais Regulus et il était inquiet pour toi. Il ne porte pas ton père dans son cœur mais si tu crois que Regulus ne garde pas un œil sur sa famille, tu te trompes. Il faut juste que tu comprennes… Que le reste des Black n'était pas un cadeau.

\- Tu parles des parents de Sirius et Regulus ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec la Coupe… Ça aurait pu m'arriver ? J'aurais pu mourir, c'est ça ? Si je l'avais attrapée ?

Harry frissonna. Imaginer le corps de Malfoy en sang au sol lui donna la nausée. Puis Malfoy continua sur sa lancée. Du bout des doigts, il sortit le collier qu'il avait autour du cou.

\- Peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé, dit-il. Quelqu'un a déjà essayé de me tuer et ce collier m'a protégé. Il me reste deux chances.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ? fit Harry.

Malfoy lui donna son approbation d'un simple regard. Le brun se leva et s'approcha de Draco, attirant le pendentif.

\- Qui te l'a offert ?

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

« C'est toi », voulu répondre Draco.

Le visage de Potter était tellement près du sien. Il aurait pu le murmurer que le garçon l'aurait tout de même entendu.

« C'est toi, ou quelqu'un qui était toi. Ou quelqu'un de ta famille. Quelqu'un qui te ressemblait affreusement et qui est mort. »

Mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Draco n'avait aucune envie que Potter s'éloigne brusquement. Et puis comment expliquer la cicatrice et les cheveux blonds...

A la place, il glissa ses doigts contre ceux du brun pour reprendre son collier.

\- Un ami de la famille que je n'ai pas connu mais qui a apparemment sauvé la vie de mon père. Ou du moins qui a fait en sorte qu'il ne finisse pas en prison.

Potter fit ce que Draco craignait : il s'éloigna, mais rien sur son visage ne laissait croire qu'il connaissait le collier ou que ça lui disait quelque chose. Rien ne prouvait qu'Harry ne savait quelque chose. Et c'était sûrement ça : il ne devait probablement rien savoir de cet autre Harry.

\- Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il nous a protégés. Abraxas a essayé de me tuer et tu étais avec moi.

Potter écarquilla les yeux, intrigué par cette histoire et le blond se félicita d'avoir aussi des secrets à partager.

\- Ce qui veut dire, finit-il par dire, que tu m'as protégé, en quelque sorte.

\- Et donc tu as une dette envers moi, plaisanta Draco.

\- Dette réglée, répondit Potter, je t'ai empêche de remporter le Tournoi.

\- Tu sais que ça ne compte pas...

\- Bien, Malfoy… Que puis-je faire pour régler cette dette ? s'amusa le brun tout en retournant sur son lit.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Mais il savait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta douche avec le reste de l'équipe ?

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, clairement indigné par cette question.

\- Est-ce que je suis entouré de pervers ?

\- Tu sais qu'ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire, d'autant plus que tu as réussi l'exploit de les différencier.

Potter grogna.

\- Je devrais m'expliquer et ce sont des explications qui vont juste jeter un froid.

\- Je suis blindé, dis-moi tout.

Le brun le fixa de la plus étrange des manières mais contre toute attente, il se mit à soulever son haut. Draco retint son souffle.

C'était stupide. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans un dortoir remplis de garçon... Des torses, il en avait vu des tas. Celui de Blaise, celui de Nott, celui de Goyle. Même les jumeaux, qui n'avaient aucune pudeur et se promenaient nus quasiment tout le temps.

Aucun n'avait jamais attiré son intérêt. Ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais perdus sur un pubis, un nombril ou des abdos. Et pourtant, à ce moment là, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son regard avait attrapé la ligne de poils sombres et bouclés qui descendaient du nombril de Potter pour se perdre à la limite de son pantalon.

Il continua de lorgner sur le ventre plat du brun jusqu'à arriver au creux de son sternum où il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

\- C'est…

\- Une cicatrice, oui.

Draco l'observa intensément. Cette marque avait tout l'air d'avoir été tracée volontairement. Ce n'était pas un accident. Elle avait la forme des quatre points cardinaux et était nette et propre.

Draco n'eut pas le loisir de la regarder plus que ça : Potter avait de nouveau baissé son haut.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, dévoilant son unique mèche blanche.

\- Quelqu'un qui a voulu me protéger, en quelque sorte.

\- Regulus ?

Potter sourit.

\- Regulus n'aurait jamais volontairement marqué un enfant. Enfin, tu n'es pas le seul enfant qui s'est fait attaquer.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Ça devait te protéger de quoi ?

\- De la mort, répondit très sereinement Potter.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait aucune réponse claire. Il n'y avait aucun sens aux explications de Potter.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais ce qu'on a bien voulu me raconter.

\- Merveilleux, grinça Malfoy. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que les secrets protègent les gens ?

Potter sembla surpris par son éclat puis se mit à rire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il n'y a rien de pire que les secrets, surtout quand on est le principal concerné.

Draco se tut. Potter s'était penché en arrière fixant le plafond de son lit. C'était maintenant. S'il devait dire quelque chose, c'était maintenant.

\- Je sais, commença Draco.

Potter revint immédiatement sur lui.

\- Je sais, continua-t-il, que tu es un animagus.

\- Pardon ? souffla Potter.

\- Je t'ai vu. Tu es un renard.

\- Tu m'as vu… Comment ça, tu m'as vu ?

\- Je t'ai vu dormir.

Le brun se redressa complètement et fit exactement ce que Draco s'attendait qu'il fasse.

\- Tu m'as regardé dormir !? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je voulais juste voir si tu utilisais vraiment cette peluche !

Potter écarquilla les yeux mais il était furieux. Pourtant, Draco ne se sentait pas désolé. Au contraire, ça lui avait fait du bien de le dire.

\- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?!

\- Je viens de le faire et pour être franc, cette personne réagit de manières disproportionnée.

Sa phrase eut le don de couper l'élan de Potter, ce qui fut très satisfaisant.

\- Bon sang… Severus avait dit que vous étiez censés respecter l'intimité des autres !

\- En voilà une autre petite chose intéressante : tu étais le renard qui se promenait dans les couloirs et qui s'est laissé porter par notre professeur de potions. Alors… Quelles sont vos relations ?

Le regard de Potter se fit plus sombre encore.

\- Je l'aime.

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Potter se leva doucement et quitta la chambre.

\- POTTER ! rugit Draco.

Il courut vers la porte juste pour entendre l'éclat de rire du brun.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Le milieu du mois de septembre apporta avec lui un cours que beaucoup d'élèves de cinquième année attendaient avec impatience. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient autant mais quasiment tous les élèves s'étaient inscrits, sûrement pour commencer, par curiosité.

Assis à coté d'Hermione, derrière lui se tenaient aussi Malfoy et Nott.

Durant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de Malfoy. En dehors des moments flous où il essayait de parler du passé et où Harry évitait la question, ils s'entendaient bien. Réellement bien. Tous les cours qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec Hermione, il les passait avec Malfoy. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble, travaillaient parfois en silence et parfois pas. Le blond prenait un malin plaisir à lui écrire de petites notes où il se moquait de tous leurs camarades. Ça allait du « Crabbe a confondu sa cravate avec son caleçon » à des mots plus bizarres encore : « Je sais que tu aimes mon profil, Potter, mais ta potion déborde autant que la bave au coin de tes lèvres. »

Et ça faisait rire Harry. Ce n'était pas les fous rires partagés avec Ron, c'était plus comme des sourires de satisfaction. A chaque cours, il se demandait ce que le blond allait inventer et était surpris quasiment tout le temps. Mieux encore : d'une certaine façon, Malfoy avait fini par le suivre lorsqu'il rejoignait Hermione et les deux élèves pouvaient discuter normalement.

La plupart du temps, c'était de longues théories sur des sujets qu'Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite et à chaque fois, ses deux amis faisaient des pieds et des mains pour le ramener dans la conversation.

Harry pensait « amis » parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres façon de désigner Malfoy. Ils avaient passé une année entière à se tourner autour sans savoir se définir, sans que lui ne comprenne vraiment ce qui le poussait à parler avec lui. Aujourd'hui, même les pires défauts de Malfoy avaient quelque chose d'intrigant. Il ne voyait plus ses sourires moqueurs comme quelque chose d'horripilant mais le moyen de Malfoy d'appuyer sur ses blagues les plus cyniques. Son ton polaire quand il était fâché donnait à Harry l'envie de le rendre plus furieux encore et il s'y prenait bien, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout _;_ Malfoy était au final incapable de lui en vouloir parce qu'il répliquer du tac au tac.

Harry ne savait pas non plus ce que Malfoy avait dit aux jumeaux mais ces derniers ne firent aucune allusion à sa pudeur.

Il n'en revenait pas encore de la vitesse à laquelle s'accommoder de la présence de Malfoy avait été facile. Harry l'avait même traîné jusqu'au lac pour rendre visite à Circé, ce qui s'était soldé par une flopée d'insultes entre le blond et la blonde. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Mais c'était comme ça. Malfoy était drôle, il avait de l'esprit, il savait détendre l'atmosphère à sa manière et être sérieux quand il le fallait. Harry l'avait vu une fois jeter un sort à Ron sans raison et pour montrer son désaccord, il avait eu le bon ton de ne pas lui adresser la parole du reste de la journée. Malfoy n'avait plus recommencé... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve Ron tentant d'expliquer à Hermione de façon peu correcte qu'elle ferait mieux de se souvenir à quelle maison elle appartenait. Harry lui avait alors jeté le plus gros de ses livres à la figure, sous les rires de Malfoy et le regard outré d'Hermione d'avoir abîmé un précieux ouvrage.

De même, ses relations avec le reste des Serpentard s'étaient largement améliorées. Nott était quelqu'un de tout a fait appréciable. Il avait encore des réserves concernant Zabini, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Pansy avait la même verve moqueuse que Malfoy et Crabbe et Goyle, une fois les mauvais souvenirs mis de coté, s'avérèrent être deux garçons un peu lents que les autres mais pas bien méchants.

La seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier était Daphné Greengrass et Harry avait appris de la bouche d'Hermione qu'elle était énervée que son petit ami passe plus de temps avec le nouveau. Harry avait trouvé ça absurde.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un morceau de papier plié qui tomba sur sa cuisse. Harry le déplia en souriant.

 _« Tu dors les yeux ouverts. »_

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui avait son menton enfoncé dans sa main. Ce dernier lui fit un petit clin d'œil et Harry revint à sa pose initiale. Parce qu'il savait qu'il rougissait.

Ça aussi, c'était absurde.

\- Harry, ça va ? murmura Hermione.

\- A merveille.

Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil mais pas pour longtemps : le professeur Leone fit enfin son entrée, toujours affublé de ses bijoux colorés et d'une robe du même acabit.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Je suis satisfait de voir que vous avez été nombreux à vous déplacer. Nous allons commencer dans l'ordre. Tu es Seamus Finnigan ?

Seamus, qui s'était assis au premier rang du coté de la porte, secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation

\- Suis-moi, veux-tu ?

Apedemak le laissa se lever puis se dirigea vers une autre porte de la salle de classe. Il laissa entrer Seamus en premier et referma derrière lui. Le silence se fit dans toute la pièce. Harry scrutait la porte s'attendant à tout moment de pouvoir voir à travers.

\- Le pauvre, fit une voix. Je n'aurais pas voulu passer en premier...

\- Vous pensez qu'il se passe quoi ? intervint un autre élève.

Des tentatives de réponses fusèrent mais Harry resta silencieux, de même qu'Hermione qui griffonnait il ne savait quoi sur un parchemin.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais uniquement sur le professeur. Il pointa du doigt Dean Thomas qui s'était assis à coté de Seamus.

\- Toi, debout.

Dean s'exécuta et disparut à son tour. Le même procédé se réitéra sans qu'un élève qui entrait dans l'autre pièce ne réapparaisse.

\- Maintenant ça devient bizarre, intervint Malfoy.

\- Tu as peur, Blondie ? s'amusa Harry.

\- Tu rêves.

Enfin arriva le tour d'Hermione. Harry compta les secondes et remarqua que Leone était revenu plus rapidement que pour les autres.

\- Potter !

\- Bonne chance, souffla Nott.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire. Il pénétra dans l'autre salle pour se rendre compte que c'était une classe comme les autres avec ses deux portes. Il supposa alors que les élèves avaient pris cette autre sortie. Le bruit de la porte se fermant derrière lui le fit se tourner.

\- Tu as trois chances, Potter. Pas une de plus.

Harry vit le professeur prendre sa baguette et fit immédiatement de même.

\- Tu dois essayer de me lancer un sort et de me toucher au moins une fois. Tu es prêt ?

\- J'ai le droit à n'importe quel sort et n'importe quelle façon de faire ?

\- Du moment que tu ne me tues pas, fit très sérieusement Leone.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il pensa _expulso_ et au moment où son sort jaillit, il sentit quelque chose s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Leone para son sort sans difficulté.

Mais Harry avait comprit. Il tourna autour de la pièce et le professeur suivit son mouvement. Il avait juste à se concentrer, fermer son esprit, recouvrir d'un voile ses intentions.

Il pointa furieusement sa baguette sur son professeur qui fut projeté avec force contre le mur.

\- Je… Je suis désolé !

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu peux sortir par là.

Harry le regarda se redresser puis s'avança vers la porte de sortie.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ajouta Leone.

Harry se tourna pour le regarder mais le professeur lui faisait déjà dos.

Le brun sortit pour trouver les autres élèves dans le couloir. Hermione fut sur lui immédiatement.

\- Rassure-moi, Harry, tu sais ce que c'était ?!

\- De la légilimencie. Et ce n'est pas agréable.

Harry pouvait voir au visage de certains d'entre eux que ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Comme les autres, il se mit à attendre. Ron Weasley, qui s'était retrouvé dans les derniers, sortit blanc comme un linge et bredouilla un « désolé » en passant devant Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il a du voir des choses déplaisantes, suggéra Harry.

Enfin Malfoy apparut, son visage était neutre mais Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Malfoy ?

Le blond posa un regard accusateur sur Harry avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je déteste ça, siffla-t-il, que quelqu'un rentre dans ma tête.

\- Personne n'aime, fit Hermione. On les compte sur les doigts d'une main, les sorciers capables de rentrer si profondément dans la tête des gens aussi facilement.

Harry haussa un sourcil, puis observa son bracelet. Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent finalement dans le couloir. Leone fit son apparition.

\- Malfoy, Weasley, Zabini, Thomas, Granger, Patil, Bones, Abbot, Parkinson, Greengrass, Potter, Macmillan, Boot, Goldstein, Corner et Turpin. Je veux vous voir jeudi prochain ici même. Pour les autres, entrez dans cette classe maintenant.

Harry observa Neville, tête basse, suivre le reste des élèves dans la classe.

\- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes, leur apprit Leone.

Il retourna dans la classe et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je dois mettre ma tête dans un bol de glace, se plaignit Boot.

Harry ne ressentait rien en particulier mais suivit ses camarades dans les escaliers, puis s'arrêta en chemin.

\- Potter, tu fais quoi ? demanda Malfoy.

\- Je dois voir quelque chose à la bibliothèque, partez sans moi.

Le blond sembla hésiter mais Harry fit demi-tour rapidement.

Il traîna à la bibliothèque durant une bonne heure avant de revenir au niveau de la salle de Leone. Il vit les derniers élèves quitter la salle et attendit encore un peu avant de venir frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir, Potter.

\- J'aimerais repasser le test.

L'homme noir étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

Harry entra et retira son bracelet qu'il posa avec évidence sur l'une des tables. Il récupéra sa baguette et vit que son professeur était déjà prêt à l'attaque.

La première fois fut douloureuse. Aussi douloureuse que le moment où Severus avait fouillé son esprit. Mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le professeur aille aussi loin, si vite. Et la panique monta d'un cran. Parce qu'il venait de prendre conscience que les souvenirs qu'il allait dévoiler auraient du rester en lui.

Harry sentit son professeur déchirer le voile qu'il avait dressé. Et l'image qu'il tentait de camoufler le plus s'imposa douloureusement à son esprit : Sirius recevant de plein fouet le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry ferma les yeux et se força à fermer le reste de son esprit. Il empêcha Leone d'aller plus loin, plus loin dans ce souvenir et le détourna immédiatement.

La deuxième fois ne l'épargna pas.

Harry se faisait tirer avec violence par Vernon Dursley, il n'avait que trois ans. Mais c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Avec une rage qu'il n'arriva pas à contrôler, il repoussa avec force l'intrus et se retrouva ailleurs...

Devant Harry Adams giflant un jeune Regulus Black.

Harry se retrouva par terre sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. En face de lui, Leone haletait avec force.

\- Tu… Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça.

Harry sentit ses lèvres trembler.

\- Toi non plus !

\- Sirius, souffla Leone.

\- Tu savais ce qui se passerait, objecta Harry le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, gémit le professeur.

\- Toi aussi, murmura Harry.

Leone braqua un regard incertain sur le brun. Harry se releva et se jeta presque sur son bracelet.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Harry.

\- Depuis que Dumbledore a transformé ce poste. Je l'ai pris.

\- Qui le sait ? Sirius ? Severus ?

\- Personne… Tu imagines, un ancien mangemort qui a fait de la prison... Mais il fallait quelqu'un pour vous préparer.

\- Tu savais que je le verrais ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu te cacher ça longtemps.

Harry se massa les tempes.

\- C'est ce que tu vas nous apprendre ?

\- C'est ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Harry rigola.

\- Est-ce que je suis pris ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui…

\- Alors… Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Neville ? s'empressa de demander Harry.

\- Une véritable passoire…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Severus n'avait pas trouvé de trace de Voldemort dans son esprit.

\- Je vais l'instruire sérieusement, je pense.

\- Ne le fais pas !

Leone le regarda bizarrement.

\- Harry, tu penses encore…

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Si Neville ne sait rien, il ne risque rien.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Apprends-lui le reste. Patronus, protego, sorts d'entrave, mais ne rentre pas dans sa tête et ne le laisse pas rentrer dans la tienne.

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas que je rentre dans la tienne ?

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit.

\- Ça… Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Harry, il faut que tu saches…

\- Quoi ?

\- Malfoy.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça.

\- Quoi, Malfoy ?

Leone sembla plus las que jamais. Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Il y a chez Lucius un portrait. Un portrait de toi… D'Adams. Draco a tout fait pour protéger cette image dans son esprit.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Tu…

\- Je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais pas que Lucius avait ça chez lui. Il ne sait rien, il a des suppositions. Il pense que c'est ton frère, ou un membre de ta famille. Ou plus farfelu encore, que tu t'es réincarné.

Harry devint livide.

\- Malfoy sait qui je suis ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Harry pensa vite, très vite. Le plus simple aurait été d'effacer la mémoire de Malfoy. Immédiatement. L'autre solution serait de s'éloigner du blond. De ne lui donner aucune raison d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu vois le portrait ?

\- Il était furieux que je l'ai vu.

Alors il voulait garder ça secret.

\- Il pense que tu ne sais rien, Harry, et que ça te blesserait de l'apprendre.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre ça.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Est-ce important ? Il a vu un portrait d'Adams et ensuite… A qui peut-il poser la question ? S'il m'en parle, je ferais mine de ne pas comprendre et s'il me force à essayer d'en savoir plus, je l'enverrais se faire voir.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Harry constata qu'il y avait dans la voix de Regulus autre chose qu'une simple question. Comme s'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Et Harry pouvait douter avec raison.

Leone ou Regulus avait vu autre chose dans l'esprit de Malfoy. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir. Et il était plus sûr que c'était cette vision qui avait rendu le blond furieux. Plus que le portrait d'Harry Adams, c'était Harry Potter assis dans une taverne parlant silencieusement à un serpent.

C'était cette image que Draco avait voulu protéger : la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry Potter.

Mais Regulus préféra ne rien dire. Il voulait qu'Harry soit méfiant. Parce que Malfoy qui savait, ça n'aiderait personne. Ni Harry, ni Draco.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux et pantelant, Harry essayant de comprendre la portée de l'information que Draco Malfoy avait entre ses mains et si ça l'avait poussé à lui parler. L'aurait-il fait, sans ça ?

… Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que oui, il lui aurait parlé. Uniquement parce qu'Harry était le fils de James et qu'il était aussi un ami de Regulus. Ce portrait n'aurait rien changé au fait qu'il se retrouve dans le même berceau que Potter.

Il avait juste donné à Malfoy des raisons de se poser des questions. Des tas de questions auxquelles personne ne répondrait jamais.

\- Je vais y aller.

Regulus ne répondit rien.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Harry grimaça mais fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Parce que je venais de libérer le basilic.

Le brun ferma les yeux.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas tué.

\- Tu me l'as dit.

Harry sourit avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte.

\- Regulus ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

L'homme noir lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

\- Merci.

Harry quitta la pièce. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et sa route jusqu'au cachot lui sembla difficile.

Une fois dans sa salle commune, il trouva Daphné Greengrass les jambes étendues sur celles de Draco dans le canapé. En face, par terre, étaient assis Fred et George Weasley. Il y avait d'autres élèves dont Doroty qui s'empressa de venir vers lui.

\- Salut, Harry ! Tu en fais une tête, on dirait que tu as vu le croque-mitaine ?

\- Est-ce que ça existe encore, ça ? se moqua Daphné.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille.

\- Daphné dit ça parce qu'elle fait partie de sa famille.

Doroty pouffa mais Daphné le fusilla du regard. Harry capta un bref instant le sourire amusé de Draco et sa fatigue fut plus intense encore.

\- Où t'étais ? demanda le blond.

\- Je te l'ai dit : à la bibliothèque.

\- J'y suis allé, tu n'y étais pas.

\- Malfoy, si je ne te connaissais pas, je serais en train de penser que tu me suis.

\- C'est sûrement le cas, fit Draco avec nonchalance.

Harry secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la salle commune, descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs quatre à quatre.

Dès qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il soupira de bonheur en la trouvant vide et s'empressa de se jeter dans son lit.

Il avait beau essayer de se vider l'esprit, tout revenait à Malfoy. Pourquoi Malfoy ne lui disait rien ? S'inquiétait-il de sa réaction ? Harry croyait Regulus quand il parlait des Malfoy. Il avait conscience que ce dernier en savait trop peu. Il donnait même l'impression de détester ne rien savoir.

Et ensuite…

Toute cette histoire était logique. Dans son passé, Draco Malfoy connaissait déjà le nom d'Harry Potter. Il savait tout de sa vie et de son incroyable destin avant même qu'Harry sache réellement ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et le pourquoi de sa cicatrice.

Une vie, un visage... Ça revenait au même. Malfoy le connaissait sans même qu'il se connaisse lui-même.

Et de son coté, c'était pareil. Il savait des choses sur Malfoy que lui ne savait pas. Le passé de Lucius, l'origine du collier, qui était Harry Adams.

Même vie, mondes différents.

Que penserait Malfoy quand il apprendrait qu'Harry savait comment il aurait du grandir ? Peut-être nourrissaient-ils les mêmes raisons pour garder ça secret ? Parce que ça serait juste des blessures inutiles.

Malfoy avait juste un visage et Harry n'avait pas vécu la vie d'Adams. De même que ce Malfoy n'avait pas vécu la vie de son Malfoy. Alors tout ça… Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Et ça n'en aurait pas tant qu'aucun des deux ne posait de questions. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi il connaissait son nom avant même qu'il se présente. Ou pourquoi il connaissait le nom d'Edwige.

Fallait-il alors qu'il s'éloigne de Malfoy ? Qu'il cesse de le fréquenter ? Malfoy avait vécu quatorze années sans lui, il pouvait s'accommoder du reste de sa vie comme ça.

Harry se tourna dans son lit pour faire face à l'énorme peluche en forme de dragon.

Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Mettre fin à ce début de quelque chose ? Alors qu'il ne se forçait même pas ? Parler avec Malfoy était naturel. Sa présence coulait de source. Et il voulait apprendre à le connaître.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelque chose. Parce que découvrir Malfoy était étrange et rafraîchissant. Et vraiment… Adams n'avait pas d'importance ici. Sinon, il lui en aurait parlé.

Ils étaient les mêmes... Dans un monde différent.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco était revenu dans leur chambre en même temps que Zabini. Les rideaux de Nott étaient déjà tirés.

\- Deux dormeurs pour le prix d'un, murmura Blaise.

Draco laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire puis regagna son lit dans l'obscurité. Il resta assis dessus, observant les rideaux d'Harry. Puis il s'allongea, essayant de capter la respiration lente du brun.

C'était un souffle régulier.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé surprendre. Il s'était entraîné à l'occlumancie. Longtemps, dès sa première année à Poudlard. Parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. Il était bon à ça. Assez fort pour ne pas laisser ses émotions perler à travers lui.

Mais il avait perdu contenance fasse à ce professeur. Il l'avait senti fouiller son esprit et Draco l'avait détourné de tout, le faisant bifurquer vers ses souvenirs de Daphné, faisant croire que c'était ses pensées les plus secrètes. Mais Leone était efficace. Trop efficace. Alors Draco avait enfoui au plus profond d'autres visions. Et par malheur, il avait laissé échapper celle du tableau. Mais c'était fugace.

\- Des sosies, il y en a partout, murmura-t-il.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus. C'était l'autre image. Celle d'Harry.

Ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Ça aurait pu passer inaperçu. Ça aurait pu ne rien vouloir dire. Mais pour lui c'était important.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il avait voulu cacher ça. De la même manière qu'il avait voulu cacher les sourires qu'Harry lui faisait. De la même manière qu'il avait voulu cacher la vision du torse d'Harry.

Si Leone ne savait pas... Il pouvait se douter.

Se douter que son comportement était loin d'être normal vis-à-vis d'Harry. Parce qu'il le considérait comme quelqu'un de plus intéressant que les autres. De plus particulier. De plus fascinant.

Ce n'était pas tant les secrets autour d'Harry. C'était sa personnalité, sa manière de lui répondre, de lui adresser la parole. De s'inquiéter sans le montrer. De l'écouter et de s'intéresser à lui.

De gestes qu'il trouvait charmants chez le brun.

Et que devait-il faire à présent ? S'éloigner ? L'ignorer ?

C'était impossible. Il repensait encore au jour où Harry lui avait fait la tête pour rien. Une après-midi sans qu'ils se parlent et Harry était fort, très fort pour jouer l'indifférence.

Il avait détesté ça.

Non, le mieux… C'était de se taire.

Il allait se taire.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy passèrent la fin de semaine la plus étrange au monde.

Ils s'étaient levés tous les matins presque en même temps, avaient déjeuné l'un à coté de l'autre dans un silence religieux, répondant au salut de tous ceux qui leur adressaient la parole. Ils avaient vaqué à leur occupations séparément et n'avaient eu l'un pour l'autre aucun mot déplacé.

Sans le savoir, ils testaient tous les deux le lien qui les unissait.

De son coté, Harry pensait que c'était une amitié fragile et qu'elle pouvait prendre fin naturellement _;_ de l'autre, Draco se disait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Il s'était sûrement emballé pour rien.

Ils ne se croisèrent pas du week-end mais quand lundi arriva... Ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose clochait.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Potter avait déjeuné à la table des Poufsouffle et ça l'avait irrité.

Ça aurait du lui passer au dessus. Ce que faisait Potter ne le concernait pas. Mais ça l'énervait... Ça l'énervait de le voir rire de bon matin. Ça l'énervait de le voir suivre Granger comme un chien. Ça l'énervait de le voir plaisanter avec la cadette Weasley et ça l'avait énervé de le voir s'asseoir à coté de Nott au lieu d'être à ses cotés.

Il n'y avait aucune foutue raison pour qu'il soit énervé. Mais il l'était. Et il détestait Potter pour le mettre dans cet état.

Plus Harry s'était tenu loin de Malfoy et plus il avait détesté ça.

Manger à la table des Poufsouffle lui avait paru une bonne idée mais il lui avait manqué quelque chose : cette fichue manie qu'avait le blond de jeter des bonbons dans son assiette.

Même le babillage d'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à lui faire sortir Malfoy de la tête. Nott n'écrivait pas de petits mots idiots. Parler Quidditch avec Ginny lui avait donné la sensation de discuter avec Ron mais il lui manquait les petits commentaires acerbes de Malfoy sur les mollets chétifs des joueurs ou leurs crânes vides d'instinct de survie.

Harry ruminait encore entre ses dents.

Comment une personne pouvait aussi être importante d'un coup ? Une personne qu'il avait tellement détestée. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à apprendre tous les petits trucs de Malfoy, il se rendait compte que ça lui manquait.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de la suite. Peur de ce que Malfoy pourrait découvrir sur lui.

Et ensuite, il le haïrait sûrement autant qu'il l'avait déjà haï auparavant... Mais c'était sa manière de faire. Mettre les personnes de coté quand les choses devenaient compliquées ou dangereuses : mettre Ginny de coté, mettre Remus de coté, tenter de mettre Sirius de coté.

Mettre Malfoy de coté parce que ça deviendrait dangereux pour lui.

\- Harry ! Hey, Harry !

\- Quoi ? répliqua t-il sèchement.

Louve lui lança son regard « pas à moi petit frère ou je t'étripe »

\- Désolé, Louve… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi !

\- Mais le repas va bientôt commencer ?

\- Oublie le repas, j'ai beaucoup mieux !

Louve le prit par le bras et le traîna en dehors du château jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Puis elle toqua.

\- Hagrid ! C'est nous !

Le demi-géant ouvrit la porte.

\- Parfait, parfait, entrez les enfants !

Harry fut poussé par sa sœur de cœur et constata qu'une grande partie du petit salon était occupé par un énorme loup gris.

\- Syracuse ?

\- Harry ! Louve !

\- Il est venu fêter ton arrivée... Même si ça fait un mois.

De nouveaux coups furent donnés et Hagrid s'empressa d'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Nolan.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard ?

\- A peine, minauda Louve.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il laissa Louve et Nolan dresser des assiettes et Hagrid sortit une énorme marmite qu'il posa sur la table. Il servit tout le monde de viande, de pommes de terre et de navets, baignant dans une sauce salée.

Harry mangea sans faire d'histoire, parce qu'Hagrid et Syracuse étaient d'une merveilleuse compagnie. Parce que Louve ne se lassait pas de faire des blagues et que Nolan essayait de ne pas rire sans vraiment y parvenir.

\- Alors, Harry !? Est-ce que tu te plais à Poudlard ?

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Nolan avant de répondre.

\- J'y suis très bien. Mais Natasha et Dimitri me manquent.

\- Je comprends. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je te trouverais quelque chose ? Tu sais, pour Lord.

\- Oh, hum… Oui.

Harry fut très mal à l'aise, d'un coup. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester : Hagrid sortait déjà une grosse boite qu'il posa entre les assiettes.

\- Tu peux ouvrir… C'est pour toi.

Harry attrapa les bords de la boite et l'ouvrit délicatement. Mais quelque chose frappa sur le carton et Harry sursauta, faisant tomber le couvercle et laissant échapper un serpent.

Pas n'importe quel serpent : un cobra aux écailles d'un noir profond. Louve bondit sur le coté et Nolan poussa un gémissement horrifié.

Alors Harry l'entendit.

\- _Ssstupides grands êtres apeurés !_

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler, rétorqua Harry.

\- _Esssse à moi que parle le stupide grand être ?_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a l'air bavard, intervint Hagrid. Il siffle beaucoup.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Hagrid n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur sa réponse, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas parlé en fourchelangue. Pourtant, il comprenait le serpent.

\- Il a un nom ?

\- Pas encore. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais t'en charger.

Harry reporta son regard sur le serpent. Le reptile ondulait sur les bords de la boite, laissant sa langue traîner partout.

\- Apophis.

\- ' _fiiissss toi-même_ , rétorqua le serpent.

Harry rit puis se pencha et constata qu'un autre objet se trouvait dans la boite : une flûte qui semblait avoir été taillée dans du cristal.

\- Hagrid, je ne sais pas jouer de ça !

\- Oh, oui… Tu devrais apprendre, juste quelques notes. Ça lui fait du bien.

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas mettre ta main là-dedans !?

\- Si le serpent mord, je mords, fit Syracuse.

Harry n'écouta personne : il passa sa main à coté du serpent qui se contenta de le regarder puis au moment où Harry toucha enfin la flûte, l'animal fit un mouvement brusque en direction de son poignet, gueule ouverte.

Harry retira sa main à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- _Hiss hiss hiss… Stupide grand être apeuré…_

 _-_ Très drôle, pesta Harry.

Le brun remit sa main sous le regard halluciné de Louve et Nolan et attrapa la flûte. Doucement, il la porta contre ses lèvres et improvisa quelque chose. Ça ne ressemblait à rien à ses oreilles mais le reptile commença à bouger la tête sur le coté, comme hypnotisé par la musique.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il avait joué mais le serpent avait fini par s'enrouler sur lui-même à l'intérieur de la boite.

\- Apophis… Harry, le dieu du chaos égyptien… Tu n'avais rien de mieux.

\- Tu peux le surnommer Pipou si tu veux, plaisanta Harry.

\- Hagrid, intervint Louve. Ce serpent est venimeux !

\- Lord l'était aussi, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- Mais Lord était dans la famille depuis des années ! s'emporta Nolan.

\- Harry, toi, tu vas lui laisser une chance ?

Harry sentait parfaitement les regards désapprobateurs de Nolan et Louve mais il avait compris le serpent et l'animal était drôle… A sa façon.

\- Je vais le garder.

\- Oh, bon sang, achevez moi, geignit Nolan. Mon cousin est tout simplement suicidaire.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, cingla Louve.

Harry préféra siffloter à travers la flûte.

Après ça, il promit à Hagrid de revenir chercher Apophis le lendemain. Il avait conscience que la raison pour laquelle Syracuse était là ne devait pas uniquement consister en un léchage de marmite.

A peine hors de la cabane, Harry abandonna sa forme humaine sous les protestations de Nolan.

\- Tu essaies de rentrer tôt ! Cria-t-il alors qu'Harry s'éloignait vers la Forêt Interdite suivi de près par Syracuse.

\- Laisse-le Nolan. Tu as vu comme il était tendu de toute la journée...

\- A propos de ça… Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Louve secoua la tête.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu penses qu'il va nous le dire ?

\- Quand il n'aura plus aucune solution viable… Sûrement.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry courrait, sautait, se roulait au sol et Syracuse l'imitait avec autant de joie.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était vivifiant. Il se sentait libre et bien. S'il avait pu, il serait resté comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pas de contrainte, juste courir, manger et dormir.

Cette pensée ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il savait que beaucoup de choses finiraient par lui manquer... A commencer par ses parents.

Le claquement de mâchoire du loup le fit sursauter et ils repartirent dans une course effrénée.

Harry ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta dehors. Il s'était même assoupi un moment contre Syracuse pour ensuite reprendre sa forme normale.

A présent ils marchaient côte à côte.

\- Comment se porte l'auror Chester ?

\- Il poursuit ceux qui t'ont attaqué…

\- Et toi ?

\- Je protège ses arrières.

Harry rigola.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?

Le loup s'était arrêté et Harry aussi, pour le fixer.

\- Il n'a pas compris. Tu es parti avec des secrets et dans le silence.

\- Adams n'a pas été tendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Syracuse lui donna un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule.

\- Tu étais triste. Triste et seul. Tellement seul. Tu voulais aider en ne disant rien. Il n'a pas compris que tu étais triste aussi.

Harry soupira. Mettre les personnes de coté quand les choses devenaient compliquées ou dangereuses, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

\- Bonne nuit, Syracuse.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry. Je te regarde marcher.

Harry se détourna de lui et bondit sous sa forme de renard, courant comme jamais en direction du château. Il s'engouffra dans un passage et se retrouva enfin dans les couloirs. D'un pas serein, il marcha en direction des cachots quand une main sortant de nulle part l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

Harry glapit.

\- Donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te ramener devant McGonagall et faire de toi une bestiole déclarée, fit la voix de Malfoy.

Harry se tint immobile. L'odeur de menthe emplit ses narines et il ferma les yeux. Draco le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de t'endormir !? Potter ! Il est plus de minuit, sombre bestiole stupide, imbécile !

Harry savait que Malfoy était énervé. Il l'avait senti dès le début de la journée. Il se mit à mordiller la manche du blond et ce dernier retira vivement sa main.

\- Tu penses que tu vas m'amadouer avec ce genre de… Ne me fais pas les yeux de chien battu !

Malfoy le laissa tomber au sol et Harry reprit son apparence, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fermer le clapet du garçon.

\- Tu en es vraiment un…

\- Je croyais que tu le savais.

\- Il y a une différence entre le voir et le savoir !

\- Maintenant, tu vois et tu sais, répondit durement Harry.

La moue qu'afficha Malfoy était détestable. Harry la connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir vue trop souvent. C'était cette expression qu'il avait eu envie de frapper parfois. Mais là, ça n'aurait pas de sens.

\- Tu vas me retirer des points ?

\- Je voudrais surtout te vendre à Rusard, monsieur les-règles-ne-sont-pas-faites-pour-moi !

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ?!

Harry se colla contre la pierre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il gratuitement méchant alors que ça ne lui plaisait pas ?

\- Tu me saoules, Potter ! J'essaie d'être patient avec toi et tes putains de sautes d'humeur ! Tu es quel genre de détraqué pour danser sur autant de pied différents !?

\- Oh, si tu savais, répondit doucement Harry, si tu savais… Tu ne resterais pas à coté de moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- J'attire les problèmes comme la peste, Malfoy. Si tu penses que ta vie est compliquée maintenant, attends-toi à ce qu'elle le devienne encore plus si tu me tournes autour. Et puis quelles raisons tu aurais à rester avec moi ? Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse autant ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me colles comme ça ?

Malfoy était livide mais Harry pensait que c'était nécessaire. Il lui laissait une porte de sortie. Il ne le repoussait pas de la pire des façons. Il lui disait une partie de la vérité. Mais le blond ne répondit pas.

Alors Harry se détourna de lui. L'histoire était close. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait : il sentit les doigts brûlant de Malfoy entourer son poignet.

\- Toute ma famille est paumée, fit le blond. Mon père me cache son passé de terroriste et je ne sais quoi d'autre, sûrement pour me protéger. Ça ne me protège pas ! Peut-être bien que tu sais plus de choses que moi, concernant Bellatrix, par exemple ! Mais si ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi, je suis en droit de savoir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- J'ai compris qu'il y avait plein de choses étranges. J'ai compris que tu ne peux pas tout déballer au premier venu. Mais ose me dire maintenant que tu ne veux plus qu'on se parle !

Harry hésita.

\- Tu finiras par me poser des questions, fit Harry, et tu vas détester que je n'y réponde pas. Je n'y répondrai pas.

\- Et si je découvre par moi-même ?

\- Tu vas détester. Ne le fais pas…

\- Il n'y a que moi qui peux en juger.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- On peut aussi faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Je peux te laisser le croire. Le truc, Potter, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tu m'ignores. Ne passe pas à coté de moi comme si je n'existais pas. Peu importe ce que tu penses ou crois, tu ne peux pas décider à ma place. Donc dis-le-moi maintenant, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se parle, qu'on se fréquente, qu'on reste amis…Dis-le-moi ! Je ne fouillerai pas là où tu ne veux pas que je fouille.

La main de Malfoy était un étau brûlant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait : Malfoy était en permanence chaud.

\- Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on est amis, arrête de m'appeler Potter.

Draco lâcha son bras.

\- Parfait… Pas de Malfoy pour toi dans ce cas.

Harry tenta un pâle sourire.

\- Tu mets fin à mes privilèges ?

\- Tu es très bas sur l'échelle de l'aristocratie.

\- J'en avais conscience mais te l'entendre dire me brise le cœur.

\- Ne me snobe plus, Harry.

\- Ne m'attrape plus par le col, Draco.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry avait fini par lui dire qu'il était retourné passer le test de Leone et Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi.

\- A cause du bracelet. Il est aussi magique que ton collier. Il me protège de la légilimencie.

Draco lui avait alors demandé quels souvenirs Leone avait fait remonter à la surface. Harry avait refusé de répondre de la même façon que Draco avait refusé de lui répondre. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Mais Draco était sûr d'une chose : Harry devait savoir pour le tableau.

Il était persuadé que leur professeur avait du lui en faire part d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui expliquait le soudain changement d'humeur d'Harry et ses sous-entendus sur les informations qu'il avait laissaient peu de place au doute. Mais Draco en revenait au même point : c'était une histoire qu'Harry ne voulait sûrement pas voir resurgir. Et peut-être disait-il vrai quand il prétendait ne pas tout savoir.

Ce genre de secret qui était beaucoup trop lourd pour une famille, de la même façon que ceux qui existaient dans sa propre famille.

\- Certaines histoires concernent d'autres personnes que nous.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Harry lorsqu'ils étaient retournés dans leur salle commune. Harry avait clos la discussion comme ça. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Malfoy savait. Et il ne voulait rien entendre a propos du mystère qui entourait leurs familles.

Peut-être lui avait-on apprit à fermer les yeux. Mais à Draco, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Harry pouvait bien décider d'ignorer ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas interdit Draco de chercher de son coté. Et il pouvait très bien garder ça pour lui. Cependant, son état d'esprit avait plus ou moins changé concernant le brun. Sa curiosité vis-à-vis du passé avait été refroidie par le comportement d'Harry.

Et si Draco devait faire une croix sur quelque chose, c'était sur le Harry du tableau. Pas sur celui qui partageait la même chambre que lui.

Il prit une dernière décision : il ne chercherait pas à savoir.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Avant qu'on se quitte une brève explication qui va peut-être vous pousser à chercher des indices dans tout et n'importe quoi XD :**

 **Leone : Regulus se fait appeler Leo dans le livre I au moment ou il vit chez les Lovegood.**

 **Apedemak : selon wikipédia, est une divinité Nubienne à tête de lion sur un le corps d'un serpent.**


	48. Tu es un sorcier

Bonjour…comment allez-vous ?

Moi…parlons un peu de moi d'accord XD !

Non je plaisante mais je vais tout de même annoncer des nouvelles peu réjouissante concernant la publication des chapitres. **A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serais plus en mesure de certifier des jours fixes de publication pour des raisons qui se trouvent être hors de ma propre volonté.**

En effet. Mon travail qui requiert déjà un nombre important d'heures va me bouffer une plus grosse partie de mon temps dans les deux mois à venir (pour cause de manque de personnel). Aussi je ne garantie plus un chapitre par semaine et ce jusqu'au mois de mai, ou les choses redeviendront normales.

Donc, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma motivation qui est intact, j'ai un peu laissé Retour de coté pour respirer avec une autre fic (dont je vois le bout et que je partagerais avec vous). Mais je continue à vous garantir que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en garder toutes les qualités. Comme je vous l'ai dit je vis avec vos réactions et tout autant avec les miennes. Tout comme vous j'ai envie de savoir comment cette histoire se termine.

J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

A présent les reviews et ensuite un chapitre corrigé par l'éminente **Titou Douh** !

 **Hellehaare :** Plus le temps passe ou et plus j'aime que ça vienne en douceur u_u. Mais bon je me frustre toute seule aussi. Vivement les choses sérieuses hein XD ! On va dire que les prochains chapitres seront du pur « mais que font Harry et Draco ». On entre dans la phase drague maladroite hahaha (je l'aime cette phase mokay).

 **May :** Et bien ça à le mérite d'être clair…le tableau X). Tu te souviens de la licorne ! Chic alors ! Bien sûr qu'il y aura des réponses pour Harry et le fourchelangue je ne vais pas vous laisser dans le floue hahaha ! Je veux dires il y aura un semblant de réponses déjà dans ce chapitre :p. Qui j'espère te plairas ! Koeur

.

 **.**

 **TU ES UN SORCIER**

 **.**

« _Open the mind, change the mind, that's how we achieve_ _  
Can't hurry to try right, it's what I believe »_

 **Witch doctor. De staat**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Quoi, Pré-au-Lard ?

Daphné lui lança un regard agacé mais Draco eut juste conscience qu'Harry s'était levé pour quitter leur table et leur laisser ce qu'il devait penser être de l'intimité.

\- Samedi, c'est la première sortie et j'aimerais beaucoup que nous y allons ensemble.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident, répondit laconiquement Draco.

Il savoura le regard surpris de Daphné et observa avec intérêt la façon dont son visage passa de harpie sauvage à la douce petite-amie.

\- Oh, d'accord. Dans ce cas là, je te laisse…

Draco se leva et embrassa le front de la jeune fille avant de se rasseoir. Il ne la regarda pas partir. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il était encore avec elle.

« Parce que c'est une sorcière et qu'elle te fera vivre un enfer si tu la laisses tomber. »

Et probablement aussi pour le sexe. Mais Draco devait bien s'avouer que n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire... Du moment qu'il fermait les yeux.

A présent, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il était seul à la table et qu'Harry était parti il ne savait où. C'était déjà un miracle de l'avoir dans leur salle commune, si en plus le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble était gâché par une fille en manque d'attention, Draco n'allait juste pas s'en sortir.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Une semaine après leur dernière prise de tête, Harry était revenu vers lui. Et les choses étaient normales. Ils avaient repris leur habitude de manger ensemble quand Harry n'était pas traîné par Louve et Nolan. Ils s'asseyaient de nouveau l'un à coté de l'autre sauf quand ils partageaient leurs cours avec les Gryffondor - là, son ami choisissait de finir à coté d'Hermione et parfois même à coté de Neville - et il restait plus tard lors des entraînements de Quidditch pour qu'Harry n'ait pas encore une fois à se justifier sur le fait de ne pas exposer à tous son intimité.

En soi, donc, Draco pouvait être satisfait de la tournure des choses.

Il savait aussi qu'il faisait d'immenses efforts pour rester indiffèrent à certaines choses : aux regards un peu trop appuyé de Ginny Weasley sur Harry ou le temps que ce dernier passait en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Draco avait parfaitement conscience de sa jalousie. Par chance, ce n'était pas maladif. Il regardait juste d'un œil mauvais toute personne de sexe féminin qui tournait autour d'Harry. Ce qui était parfaitement malsain... Et futile, aussi.

Harry donnait de son temps à beaucoup de monde équitablement mais Draco savait qu'il avait un certain privilège. Ça le rassurait vaguement. A présent qu'Harry était plus ouvert, c'était comme s'il attirait les papillons, comme une lampe aveuglante en pleine nuit noire.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser emporter par son sentiment de frustration, il tenta de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il lisait toujours la même ligne. Vingt-et une minute plus tard, Harry revint s'asseoir en face de lui, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Apophis se porte bien ?

\- Apophis est un démon. Il a avalé ton dragon miniature.

Draco leva un regard outré vers le brun pour le voir afficher un sourire en coin.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est mon seul souvenir de ma presque victoire !

Harry pouffa.

\- Il serait temps que tu digères ta défaite, Draco. J'étais le meilleur. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, rappelle-moi qui a été incapable de toucher une seule fois le vif d'or hier soir ?

Draco apprécia le froncement de sourcil et le grognement du brun.

\- Tu es mieux concentré quand tu ne reluques pas mes fesses, rétorqua Harry.

Draco eut le bon sens de ne pas se sentir coupable et referma posément son livre.

\- Je suis mieux concentré quand il n'y a rien à regarder. Et Harry… Il n'y a vraiment rien à regarder.

C'était le genre de commentaire qui lui aurait valu un sifflement furieux de la part de Blaise ou un regard meurtrier de la part de Pansy mais pas de Harry : lui préférait en rire. Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Draco.

\- Tu as fini ? On peut aller manger ?

\- Bon sang, Potter, cette phrase dans ta bouche est un miracle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il dit qu'il faut se battre pour te nourrir.

Draco fut implacablement poussé sur le coté par un rouquin malpoli, tandis que l'autre s'installait à coté d'Harry.

\- C'est parfaitement faux, se défendit Harry, je mange.

\- Tu picores. Comme un oiseau.

\- Draco est aussi mince que moi.

\- Je brûle mes calories plus vite.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est en permanence chaud-bouillant, s'amusa l'un des frères Weasley.

\- D'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être partager cette chaleur à ta princesse des glaces, parce qu'elle traîne un sacré frigo.

\- Ce que mon frère essaie subtilement de dire, c'est que si tu ne trousses pas la donzelle, elle va te pondre un glaçon.

Draco fixa les jumeaux d'un regard polaire.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a strictement aucun sens et ce qu'il se passe entre Daphné et moi ne vous concerne pas. Aussi, ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien, merci.

\- On te croit, Blondie ! Qu'en est-il de celle de notre champion favori ?

Harry, qui jusque là avait parfaitement réussi à rester hors de la conversation, se retrouva au centre de tous les regards.

\- Ahem…, commença Harry.

\- Granger a-t-elle des connaissances approfondie du corps humain ?

\- Lovegood est-elle aussi folle au lit que dans la vraie vie ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais Ginny fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et je me demande de qui elle tient…

Fred et George eurent un sourire carnassier.

\- Je savais que tu avais un penchant pour les roux ! Elle va être folle de joie !

Le brun poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Gin et toi ?

Draco se pencha pour être sûr de ne pas en rater une miette.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi, rien entre Luna et moi et absolument rien entre Hermione et moi.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec sérieux.

\- Se pourrait-il, petit pote Potter… Que tu préfères la compagnie des centaures ?

\- Et c'est maintenant que je m'en vais, fit Harry en se levant.

Draco ramassa ses affaires et le suivit avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- On finira par savoir ce que tu caches, Harry-chou !

\- Ton joli minois ne te protégera pas tout le temps, Harry-chéri !

Draco observa le teint hâlé de Potter doucement virer au rouge.

\- Oh, Harry, susurra-t-il, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as une touche.

\- La ferme, Malfoy.

Draco éclata de rire.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur un énorme pouf en forme de poire. Sa tête bascula immédiatement en arrière _;_ d'un œil amusé, il scruta les paisibles chevaux ailés peints, gambader sur le plafond de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

\- C'est dingue.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre plafond.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez dans la salle commune de Serpentard ?

Harry redressa sa tête convenablement dans un petit craquement. Même Louve laissa tomber la part de gâteau qu'elle avait essayé de manger, dans son assiette.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus, ajouta Hermione.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry et moi sommes les seuls à avoir visité toutes les salles communes ? Top là, frangin !

Harry leva la main et laissa Louve la claquer.

\- On a pas tous la chance d'avoir des tas d'amis dans toutes les maisons, se morfondit Nolan.

\- Ne joue pas ta petite victime solitaire, Nolan. Tu es un être inaccessible, avec tes grands airs...

\- Tu vas la faire taire, Harry ?

Le brun rit doucement et emprunta un des livres de la pile qu'Hermione avait amenée.

\- Au fait, Harry, fit Louve. Où est ton acolyte ?

\- Mon acolyte ?

\- Ton ombre, ta fausse sœur, ton double maléfique, ton yang !

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Elle veut dire Malfoy, intervint Hermione.

\- C'est quoi, tous ces surnoms idiots ?

\- Ce qui vous va le mieux. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ici. Et je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment, je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui.

Louve haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas l'un sans l'autre. Je croyais que c'était un petit con prétentieux. Il ne l'est pas, alors ?

Harry se renfrogna, exaspéré.

\- Si… Il l'est…

\- HA HA !

\- Malfoy n'est pas que ça, fit Hermione. Il est brillant et… Bon, il a un humour particulier et Harry semble totalement immunisé contre ses petites insultes.

\- Quoi… Elles sont amusantes ! se défendit Harry. Est-ce qu'on est là pour faire mon procès ou pour parler de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai… Que c'est pour ça que tu nous as traînés ici.

\- Alors, dit Nolan, quel plan totalement idiot et contre les règles tu as mis au point ?

Hermione le regarda avec des gros yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry démente en rigolant. Mais Harry ne le fit pas.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Après deux bonnes heures à avoir tenté de convaincre que son idée était chouette et bourrée de bonnes intentions, Harry sortit de la salle commune des Poufsouffle lessivé. Et tout ça sous une discussion houleuse entre Hermione et Louve, l'une répétant que c'était de la folie et l'autre que ça serait un jeu d'enfant. Harry préféra ne pas s'immiscer. Il avait fait le plus dur : convaincre Nolan.

Il abandonna les deux filles, ou plutôt se rendit compte qu'elles ne faisaient plus attention à lui, et retourna vers le cachot.

Par chance, une fois dans sa chambre il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Théodore Nott jouait de la flûte en cristal et Apophis ondulait comme un serpent en transe. Mais il s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Harry.

\- Désolé… Il était intenable.

\- Tu joues mieux que moi.

\- _Casssseur d'ambianssse_ , siffla le serpent.

\- C'est ça, fit Harry, mais Nott n'est pas ton serviteur.

Le serpent reposa sa tête au sol et lui tourna le dos pour retourner se cacher sous le lit d'Harry.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Théodore tandis que ce dernier, assis par terre, tourna le cou pour le suivre du regard.

\- Si je te dis que oui, tu me prends pour un fou ?

Théodore fronça les sourcils.

\- Seuls les descendants de Salazar parlent fourchelangue.

Harry sourit.

\- Je ne le parle pas mais c'est drôle que tu le mentionnes. Tu devrais jeter un œil à mon arbre généalogique.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu te moques ou si tu es sérieux. C'est vraiment dérangeant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Samedi ? demanda Harry coupant court le sujet de ses ancêtres.

\- Je vais… Réviser.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Théodore le regarda suspicieusement et Harry pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas sympathique de faire tourner Théodore Nott en rond.

\- Je suis sensé faire quoi, sinon ?

\- Me suivre à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose et pour ça, il faut que tu m'accompagnes, demain.

\- Oh… Hum… D'accord.

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil et Théodore le regarda encore plus soupçonneux.

\- Tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance, rit Harry.

\- Absolument pas, affirma Théodore.

Harry riait toujours quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur Blaise et Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda le noir.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Théodore, demande à Potter.

Harry se calma sans pour autant donner de réponse.

\- Tu jouais de la flûte ?

\- Je jouais pour Apophis mais Harry l'a fait fuir, répondit le blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous appréciez ce serpent plus que moi.

\- Il y a un avantage à ne pas être compris, fit Blaise en s'asseyant à ses cotés sur le lit de Nott. On ne sait pas si se sont des insultes ou des compliments qu'il siffle.

\- Des insultes, confirma Harry, c'est définitivement des insultes.

\- Prouve-le.

Harry se leva et se rendit vers son lit. Il tira le serpent qui le traita de « stupide être difforme » mais se laissa totalement faire. Harry se posa par terre à coté de Nott et en face de Draco. Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le serpent qui ne cessait pas de siffler.

\- Vox !

\- Détesssstable perssoone que vous êtes… Grandes jambes…abominable corps ssaaugrenu.

\- D'accord ! Fais le taire !

\- N'as-tu pas ramené de quoi manger, sssauuterelle ? Dois-je mordre celui-sssssii pour être no… _ssss._

Et ce fut de nouveau des sifflements. Draco fut le seul à en rire.

\- Cette bestiole est un emblème, dit-il entre deux éclats.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça ? Râla Blaise.

\- Non, répondit Harry. Lord était un ange.

\- Qui est Lord ? demanda Nott.

\- Mon premier serpent. Il est mort durant l'été. Il était vieux.

\- Oh… Désolé de l'entendre.

Harry fit un triste sourire en observant Apophis qui s'enfuyait de nouveau en râlant.

\- Et bon… Lord était silencieux, plaisanta Harry, ça devait aider.

\- Tu es sûr que tu l'aimes bien, celui-là ? demanda Blaise.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On le garde ! intervint Draco. Stupide grandes jambes que tu es, n'inssssulte pas le ssseeigneur Apophissssse.

Harry et Nott se mirent à rire sous la pauvre imitation du blond. Blaise grimaça.

\- Vous êtes malades.

Blaise se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Nott ne tarda pas à le suivre, laissant Harry et Draco seuls. Harry ramassa la flûte et la déposa sur son bureau.

\- Tu es allé voir Hagrid ?

\- Non, j'étais avec Nolan, Louve et Hermione.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son propre lit et Draco en fit de même, déposant sa tête sur le magyar en peluche. Harry le poussa.

\- Hey, protesta Draco, j'ai le droit de profiter de la douceur de cette créature.

\- Donner, c'est donner, reprendre, c'est voler.

Le blond le regarda avec une expression comique.

\- D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

\- De la cour de récré… Je crois.

\- De la cour de récré ?

\- Éducation moldue, tu as oublié ?

\- Absolument pas. J'ai juste supprimé cette information inutile de mon cerveau.

\- Ouais, pour faire de la place aux « douze méthodes pour entretenir sa chevelure ».

\- Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Potter. Ça, c'est épouvantable.

Draco se redressa et attrapa les cheveux d'Harry. Le brun dégagea sa main en riant.

\- Va te faire voir, Malfoy !

Le blond reposa sa tête sur la peluche, sourire aux lèvres. Harry se recula dans le coin du mur et attrapa le premier livre à sa portée sur son bureau. Il se rendit compte, au vu des notes écrites dans la marge, que c'était celui de Draco. Un coup d'œil sur leur bureau lui apprit que leurs affaires étaient mélangées. Draco avait empilé des stylos billes sur son parchemin et Harry pouvait voir plongée dans son encrier une plume qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Même ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec Ron. Leur chambre avait toujours été un champ de bataille mais chacun conservait ses propres affaires. Rien à voir avec la propreté de la chambre des Serpentard.

Harry avait compris que c'était plus une façon de protéger leurs biens que d'une réelle motivation à ranger quoi que ce soit.

Harry n'avait jamais pris soin de cacher sa cape d'invisibilité mais ici, il avait pris la manie de la laisser au fond de son coffre. Pourtant, sur son bureau et celui de Draco, les choses étaient différentes. Ils échangeaient leurs livres sans s'en rendre compte. Le blond avait cette fâcheuse tendance à préparer le sac d'Harry et il pouvait le deviner quand il trouvait des chocogrenouilles au fond de son sac. Harry, quant à lui, ne se privait pas de gribouiller tout et n'importe quoi sur le bord des parchemins de Draco sans que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne vraiment. Autour de la statue de renard offerte par ses amis russes s'éparpillaient des tas de papiers de fondant du chaudron, envoyés par la mère de Draco, que le blond partageait avec lui. Tout ça mêlé aux diverses lectures qu'ils rapportaient de la bibliothèque.

Harry avait ainsi découvert le penchant de Draco pour les contes moldus, comme l'avait dit Hermione, et il trouvait ça fascinant de le voir lire la Belle au Bois Dormant ou encore les Trois Petits Cochons. Il le regardait sourire quand il arrivait au passage du loup et savait que Draco riait toujours quand il lisait le Petit Poucet.

Même en essayant très fort, il ne savait plus vraiment quels livres Ron aimait. Il pouvait se rappeler des références obscures que faisait le roux à propos de super héros magiques mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur les réactions de Ron quand il lisait quelque chose.

Harry avait remarqué ce que Louve et Nolan avaient aussi remarqué : il passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec Draco. Assez pour se rendre compte que parfois, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que le blond suive le fil de ses pensées. Un sourire narquois, un haussement de sourcil, un bref mouvement du menton et il savait de qui se moquer ou regarder, ce qu'il fallait comprendre.

Il n'y avait rien de déplaisant à passer du temps avec Draco. Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant à ne pas passer du temps avec lui.

Harry fuyait dès que Draco se faisait alpaguer par Daphné. Il fuyait aussi quand le blond discutait avec d'autres filles. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand ça arrivait, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour voir que le blond ne laissait personne indiffèrent. Et sa manie de prendre les autres de haut ou de ne pas cacher son ennui ou son mépris quand on lui adressait la parole semblait renforcer l'intérêt qu'elles lui portaient.

Harry avait entendu des bribes de conversation sur la froideur de Draco, sur son insolence et sa façon de se comporter comme si le monde lui appartenait. Harry le voyait aussi mais remarquait d'autres petites choses : il avait la blague facile, il partageait la nourriture que sa mère lui envoyait, il laissait ses notes à qui voulait bien les voir, il riait facilement quand il était à l'aise, il était tactile, du moins avec lui... Draco nouait sa cravate en pestant, il tentait parfois d'aplatir les cheveux d' lui arrivait de s'appuyer sur lui quand ils étaient assis sur le même canapé ou cote à cote, leurs jambes étaient presque toujours en contact quand ils étaient en cours et ça n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'Harry de s'éloigner. Draco ne le laissait jamais quitter le terrain de Quidditch sur une victoire. Draco lui lisait à voix haute les articles de Skeeter avec une voix haut perchée et ils en riaient tous les deux.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour. Mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts pour apprendre à connaître le Serpentard. Et aujourd'hui, il bénissait la providence de lui avoir offert cette chance.

\- Tu rêvasses les yeux ouverts ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire sur mes yeux ? se moqua Harry.

\- « Verts comme un crapaud frais du matin, Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin », récita Draco en riant doucement.

Harry se figea.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Tu aimes ? minauda Draco avec exagération. Je viens de l'inventer. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au titre... Qu'est ce que tu penses de « Mon ange Potter » ?

Harry rigola nerveusement mais son cœur venait de faire une pirouette.

\- C'est trop de compliments d'un coup et je trouve ça suspect étant donné le peu d'amour que tu as pour mes cheveux.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je cache plutôt bien mon jeu...

\- Tu me brises le cœur, Malfoy, tout le monde sait que tu préfères les blondes. Un complexe d'Oedipe mal soigné ?

\- Tu apprendras, Harry… Que tout le monde aime ma mère.

Harry sourit avec tendresse mais Draco ne le regardait pas. Il jouait avec une des ailes du magyar.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Maintenant, si tu pouvais dégager de mon lit, des gens aimeraient dormir...

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes et le fixa intensément. A ce moment-là, Harry aurait tout donné pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Draco.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je préfère les blondes.

Et sur ses mots, il se leva et récupéra le livre qu'Harry tenait. Il le jeta sur son bureau et prit ses affaires pour se rendre dans les douches. Harry se pencha pour le regarder partir et quand il fut sûr que plus personne n'était là, il croisa ses mains sur ses yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Harry…, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

\- _Tu sssseeenns la froussseee_ e, siffla Apophis.

\- La ferme.

\- _Sss, sss, sss_.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Comme tous les matins, Théodore était le premier debout. Le samedi ne faisait pas exception.

Comme chaque matin, il se positionna au milieu de la pièce et s'étira en silence. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur sa chambre, constatant que tous les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Il devait cependant s'avancer un peu plus pour observer les lits d'Harry et Draco.

Comme chaque matin où il se retrouvait seul, il profita des douches vides, de la salle commune vide et de la Grande Salle vide.

Et tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner parmi le très peu d'élève aussi matinaux que lui, Théodore réfléchit.

Il n'était plus très sûr de savoir s'il avait rêvé le moment où Harry Potter lui avait demandé, ou plutôt exigé, qu'il l'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard. C'était sorti de nulle part et Théo avait toujours cru, jusque là, que le brun lui adressait la parole uniquement par politesse.

Au moment où il terminait son repas, l'objet de ses questions fit enfin son entrée, accompagné de Draco Malfoy, suivi de près par Pansy et Blaise.

\- Bonjour Théo, fit Draco.

\- Salut, grommela un Harry encore endormi.

\- Pourquoi tu es sorti du lit si tu es encore fatigué ? demanda Théodore.

\- Demande à cet idiot, grogna le brun en pointant Draco du doigt.

\- Ton serpent était dans mon lit ! C'est ta bestiole, qu'elle reste autour de tes jambes…

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es plus chaud que moi.

Draco adressa un geste du doigt peu glorieux à Harry qui l'ignora totalement. Théodore décida qu'il n'avait pas à rester plus longtemps mais le brun l'interpella.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié, Théo ? Pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, non.

\- Parfait… Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

Théodore fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Draco était déjà en train de demander ce qui allait être super. En quittant la table, il entendit Harry lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Toujours dans l'expectative et ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Théodore préféra occuper son esprit avec des choses plus concrètes que de se demander encore et toujours pourquoi Harry avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui.

Sac en main, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque et y trouva la paix durant une heure. Après ça, il vit Pansy s'installer en face de lui en soufflant bruyamment. Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre mais essaya tout de même de faire semblant d'être parfaitement concentré.

\- Qu'est-ce que Potter et toi avez l'intention de faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? Tu ne lui as rien demandé ?

Théodore haussa les épaules. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait, il était déjà surpris de passer du temps avec Harry, il n'allait pas en demander plus.

\- Il doit être déçu de ne pas sortir avec son nouveau meilleur ami et il te traîne toi pour compenser. Parce que soyons honnêtes, Blaise n'est pas un cadeau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh, Théo, c'est évident. Comme tu ne dis jamais rien, que tu ne te défends pas, Potter va se servir de toi comme faire valoir.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit ce genre de personne, tenta Théo.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? On ne le connaît même pas. Il sort de nulle part et regarde-le : on dirait qu'il n'est pas fait pour être à Serpentard. Il a plus de connaissances dans les autres maisons.

\- Justement, s'il a autant d'amis, il n'a pas besoin que je l'accompagne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'énerve.

\- Je ne suis pas énervée.

Théo voyait bien que si. Il savait que Pansy avait plein de raisons à elle d'être énervée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la défense d'Harry. La jeune fille avait raison, en partie : ils ne savaient rien du brun, si ce n'était ce que ce dernier voulait bien leur dire. Mais Théodore pouvait comprendre ça. Toute l'année d'avant, Harry Potter avait été interpellé parce que son nom était célèbre alors il pouvait comprendre que ce dernier préférait se faire discret.

En revanche, la discrétion d'Harry était particulière : il répondait à quiconque venait lui parler, restait poli avec tout le monde, ne faisait pas de vague la plupart du temps, même si Théo avait noté qu'il pouvait répondre sèchement et ne pas être le doux garçon de service quand on le cherchait un peu trop. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'accessible.

Pourtant… Harry ne donnait rien de plus. Il n'engageait pas la conversation si on ne venait pas vers lui à l'exception de certaines personnes.

Une seule, en vérité.

Et Théo supposait que c'était aussi ce qui énervait Pansy. Il était de notoriété publique que son amie était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy et ce depuis leur première année. A tord et à raison.

Draco n'avait jamais laissé entrevoir une quelconque inclination pour qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais montré qu'il pouvait être du genre à accorder quelque chose de plus qu'un semblant d'amitié. Mais il avait toujours été correct avec Pansy. Elle avait presque fini par réussir à se faire une raison, jusqu'à ce que Daphné s'impose à Draco sans que ce dernier ne proteste ou se plaigne. Pansy ne l'avait pas digéré. Et si les deux filles avaient été amies auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas.

Théo connaissait cette histoire bien malgré lui parce qu'il était devenu par la force des choses le confident de Pansy, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Par chance, elle ne lui demandait pas conseil. Il était juste une oreille contre laquelle Pansy pouvait bruyamment s'épancher.

\- Je dis juste que tu devrais faire attention. On dirait que Potter sait amadouer son monde.

Théodore leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Pansy triturait la couverture de son livre sans le regarder.

\- Tu trouves ? Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il essaie de se faire petit.

\- Par Salazar, on parle du champion de Durmstrang ! Draco devrait être en train de le haïr pour lui avoir volé la Coupe juste sous son nez. On était à ça d'être les vainqueurs !

\- Mais on l'est presque vu qu'Harry est à Serpentard, tenta Théo.

Malheureusement, sa voix n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait compris ce qui dérangeait Pansy. Théodore n'était de ceux qui se faisaient des amis tout de suite, voire des amis tout court. Il était bien seul, la plupart du temps. Quand on ne s'occupait pas de lui, ça lui laissait le champ libre pour s'adonner à son activité favorite : lire.

Il était sûrement aussi brillant qu'Hermione Granger mais ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui levaient la main à tout va. Et il n'étalait pas sa science à tout bout de champ. Ce qu'il apprenait, il l'apprenait pour lui. Théodore avait appris au fil des ans que lorsqu'on était considéré comme quelqu'un d'inoffensif, on avait plus de chances d'observer beaucoup mieux le monde qui nous entourait. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Comme le reste des élèves, il avait en premier lieu détaillé Draco Malfoy. Comme le reste des élèves, il avait trouvé injuste que Draco se pavane comme un paon dans sa cour tandis que les autres devaient faire profil bas. Mais si Théodore avait appris quelque chose sur Draco Malfoy, c'était qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Draco avait juste construit un mur, une carapace qui le protégerait de tous les racontars. Sa méthode était d'être antipathique aux yeux de tous pour des raisons qu'il avait choisies plutôt que pour autre chose. Et ça avait fonctionné. On retenait de Draco qu'il était « un petit con arrogant et détestable », qu'il prenait tout le monde de haut et qu'en plus on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer parce qu'il n'était pas un idiot. On finissait par détester Draco et non Malfoy. Et Théodore était persuadé que le blond prenait ça comme une victoire... Mais ce comportement l'avait rendu inaccessible, même s'il possédait quelque chose de magnétique. Personne n'avait réussi à gratter plus qu'à la surface de l'héritier Malfoy.

Personne sauf Harry Potter.

En l'espace d'un mois, c'était comme s'ils faisaient face à deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis toujours.

La présence d'Harry avait rendu Malfoy plus humain. Draco avait réduit de moitié ses commentaires sarcastiques et Théo s'était juste rendu compte qu'il les réservait à Harry et ce dernier n'était jamais en reste pour lui répondre avec autant d'acidité. Et ça les faisait rire.

Ils avaient développé une mécanique qui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient inséparables. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr : Harry était toujours baladé de table en table, de maison en maison et Draco ne donnait pas l'impression d'être perdu sans Harry.

Si on avait réellement posé la question à Théodore sur cette relation, le blond aurait avancé une théorie farfelue sur les âmes sœurs ou les coups de foudre. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne pour poser de question. A la place, on préférait se méfier d'Harry et croire que Draco jouait encore plus la carte de l'enfant ingrat. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Sauf que Théodore ne pensait pas comme ça. Pour lui, Harry Potter était une bonne nouvelle, une bénédiction _;_ et même si Harry semblait montrer peu d'intérêt aux autres de prime abord ou de ne pas se mêler aux histoires des Serpentard, il était sûr qu'il en avait, au fond, quelque chose à faire.

Il était juste… Discret.

\- Tu sais bien…qu'il n'est pas comme nous.

\- Non, Pansy. Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ce sujet là. Tu sais ce que j'en pense et si tu n'es pas capable de voir que grâce à ça, on peut être autre chose que des enfants d'assassin, alors je ne peux rien pour toi.

Théodore ramassa ses affaires hâtivement sous le regard blessé de son ami. Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être regardé de travers. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir que personne n'osait s'approcher de lui parce que des idiots avaient décidé de jouer avec la vie des gens sans se soucier des répercussions que ça aurait plus tard. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir taire la fierté d'être à Serpentard comme sa mère ou comme d'autres sorciers qui avaient fait des choses biens mais dont le nom était tombé dans l'oubli... A cause des mangemorts.

Théodore voulait être comme les autres, un élève comme les autres. Pas plus, pas moins.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Il se mêla à la foule des élèves qui attendaient de pouvoir se rendre dans le petit village sorcier. Il n'était même pas surpris de voir le visage enthousiaste de Sirius Black et la mine éternellement renfrognée de Severus Rogue. Chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard se faisait presque toujours en leur compagnie.

Théodore n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher des yeux Harry mais il avait trouvé Draco Malfoy parmi les élèves, dont le bras était jalousement gardé par Daphné Greengrass.

\- Je suis désolée.

Théodore sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Pansy.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis tes conseils, je vais essayer de changer d'avis.

Théodore aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas invitée mais il n'avait pas envie d'être blessant. Il n'était pas du genre blessant. A la place, il laissa la jeune fille marcher à ses cotés.

Une fois à l'intérieur du village et après avoir écouté les dernières instructions de leurs professeurs, Théodore se retrouva immobile sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Où est ton rendez-vous ? se moqua Pansy.

Mais avant de pouvoir y répondre, Théodore aperçut Harry, accompagné de Louve Lupin et d'Hermione Granger. La première réaction de Pansy fut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Bonjour l'escorte, murmura-t-elle.

Théodore secoua la tête mais s'avança vers le trio, suivi de Pansy.

\- Tu as une invitée, fit remarquer Lupin. Harry, je sais que tu aimes ramasser les chiots sur la route mais tout de même… Parkinson ?

\- Je suis là, cingla la brune. Comme si Granger était de meilleure compagnie…

\- Vraiment ? siffla Harry. Vous allez vraiment faire ça maintenant ?

Théodore s'attendit à ce que son amie réplique vertement mais ça n'arriva pas. Même Granger n'avait pas l'air de faire d'histoire.

\- C'est comme tu veux mais tu sais que Nolan n'aime pas les surprises.

\- Et bien Nolan apprendra que les plans ne se déroulent jamais à la perfection ! s'emporta Harry.

Théodore remarqua avec une certaine fascination à quel point le brun pouvait faire taire une audience. Harry se tourna vers lui et son visage se radoucit immédiatement.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Si Pansy a envie de venir avec nous, grand bien lui fasse. J'ai assez d'argent pour ça.

\- Mais si tu ouvres ta bouche pour rapporter quoi que ce soit, Parkinson, je préfère te prévenir : tes jolies lèvres ne pourront plus rien faire de plus du reste de l'année ! l'attaqua Louve.

Pansy eut le bon sens de ne pas répliquer. Louve Lupin était le genre de fille qu'on ne voulait pas chercher et qu'on ne voulait pas trouver.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, intervint Granger d'un ton neutre.

Puis elle ouvrit la marche. Théodore regarda par-dessus son épaule et eut le temps de voir que Draco Malfoy les suivait du regard. Il lui fit un bref signe de la main auquel l'héritier ne répondit pas. Alors Théodore pensa que, peut-être… Draco Malfoy n'était pas aussi indiffèrent que ce qu'il laissait croire.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Vous êtes en retard, et… Parkinson ?!

\- J'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas voulue, répliqua t-elle.

\- Personne n'a dit ça, fit Harry, en plus ça ne sera pas long. Et qu'est ce qu'on risque en étant entourés d'une préfète-en-chef et de trois préfets ?

Quatre regards mauvais se posèrent sur Harry, ce qui fit sourire Théodore.

\- Donc c'est bien quelque chose de parfaitement illégal et c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve hors du village. J'ai bien fait de te suivre, Théo… Dans quoi est-ce que tu aurais fini ? Tu ne le sais même pas.

\- La confiance règne chez vous, se moqua Louve.

\- Pansy, tu exagères, souffla Théo.

\- C'est ça, répondit Harry, tu exagères et personne n'en saura rien si tout le monde tient sa langue. On ne va rien faire de dangereux et de répréhensible… N'est-ce pas, Nolan ?

\- On te laissera expliquer ça à Severus quand il s'en rendra compte.

\- Tu vas nous porter malheur, chéri, pesta Louve. Maintenant, lève ta baguette.

Nolan grogna mais sortit sa baguette et agita le bras. Puis il ne se passa rien. Du moins, rien dans les cinq secondes suivantes.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est !? s'écria Granger.

Théodore vit Pansy faire les yeux ronds tandis que Lupin et Harry affichaient le même air satisfait.

Un bus. C'était un bus sur trois étages de couleur mauve qui venait de sortir de nulle part et de s'arrêter brusquement devant eux. La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Salut, Lupin ! C'est pas la première et c'est pas la dernière mais je vois que tu te lances dans le ramassage scolaire.

\- Tu as déjà pris le bus ?! En secret ?!

La jeune fille se contenta d'un clin d'œil en direction de Corgan.

\- Une famille de hors la loi. Je suis dans une famille de hors la loi.

Harry le poussa en rigolant pour qu'il monte à la suite de Lupin, puis le brun aida Granger à monter.

\- C'est excitant, tout de même… De briser les règles.

\- Encore une fois… On ne fait rien de mal.

Une fois Pansy à l'intérieur, Harry fit un geste vers Théodore pour qu'il monte à son tour.

\- On est partie, Ern ! tonna le contrôleur.

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, il tomba en arrière à l'instant où le bus démarra.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur !? hurla Pansy.

Le blond la vit se faire relever par Harry qui avait l'air de bien tenir sur ses jambes puis ce dernier se dirigea vers Théo toujours par terre.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

\- Difficilement, grogna le Serpentard.

Pansy tenait de ses deux mains une des rares barres de fer du bus. Derrière elle, Hermione Granger avait le nez collé contre la vitre. Louve Lupin s'était installée dans un des sièges bariolés et Nolan Corgan serrait les dents en fixant droit devant lui.

\- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! s'exclama Louve. Ça secoue un peu mais c'est tellement pratique.

\- On est dans un bus moldu ? demanda Théodore.

\- Exactement, répondit Hermione. C'est fou, je pensais que les voitures seraient un peu plus répandues mais il faut croire que les sorciers sont méfiant.

\- Pas étonnant, on risque de mourir à tout moment, pesta Pansy.

\- Crois le ou non, chérie, mais Ern sait ce qu'il fait. Il conduisait ce bus avant même qu'on pense à te concevoir.

Pansy jeta un regard furieux à Louve mais la fille aux cheveux bleu lui adressa son sourire le plus mielleux.

Théodore, lui, était fasciné. Bien sûr qu'il en avait entendu parler, de même que les quelques sorciers qui s'essayaient aux transports moldus. Ça n'était jamais aussi efficace qu'un balai ou que le transplanage, ça avait plus le mérite d'être exotique. Mais le Magicobus était le premier du genre, une sorte de légende vivante à ses yeux du moins. Et même s'il ne s'imaginait pas le reprendre une deuxième fois, il était conquis.

Sa pensée fut de courte durée : le bus freina d'un coup sec et il ne dut son salut qu'à Harry qui lui attrapa le bras d'une main et bloqua la chute de Pansy avec le reste de son corps.

\- Mmph… Merci, bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Et voilà, les gosses : _Salisbury Village_ ! Essayez de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

\- Merci Stan, bye Ern !

Louve Lupin fut la première à descendre, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Nolan Corgan laissa tout le monde descendre avant de les suivre mais Théodore resta la bouche grande ouverte au pied du bus.

\- Bon, je rappelle les règles : pas de baguette magique, pas de mot « moldu » prononcé à haute voix et pas de panique !

\- C'est ça, papa, rétorqua Harry en souriant. Louve, c'est par où ?

\- Juste là.

Théodore suivit du regard ce qu'indiquait celle qui tenait le rôle de préfète-en-chef.

Dans la rue grouillante de moldus, au-delà des pavés, se tenait un immense bâtiment aux lumières éclatantes maintenues dans des tubes colorés. Juste en dessous étaient accrochées plusieurs affiches avec des titres écrits dessus.

\- On va voir quoi ?

\- Un truc simple, pas prise de tête, suggéra Louve.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ce film là, fit Hermione.

\- Pas _Braveheart_ , je n'ai pas besoin de plus de cours d'Histoire.

Théodore ne comprenait rien à ce charabia mais voir Pansy aussi perdue que lui le rassurait grandement.

\- _Sur la route de Madison_ , alors ?

\- Pour moi, c'est parfait.

\- Je suis d'accord, et toi Harry ?

Harry se tourna vers Théodore et Pansy avant de revenir vers Hermione.

\- Rien d'extravagant alors.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Alors c'est parti.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Nott.

\- Ce que tu vois, c'est un un cinéma et toi et Pansy allez être les rares Serpentard à découvrir un film.

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de protester, ou de poser plus de questions. Il se laissa emporter par la magie du moment. Et à la fin, il ne sut pas ce qu'il avait aimé le plus : les Pop Corn achetés par Nolan, les sièges dans lesquels ils s'étaient assis ou les commentaires de Louve durant ce qu'ils appelaient des « bande-annonce ». Il n'avait rien suivi de l'histoire. Il s'était juste concentré sur d'autres choses, sur l'écran, sur les autres personnes qui regardaient le film, sur le profil d'Harry à ses cotés qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Granger et Nolan.

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans les images, dans le mouvement des lèvres et dans les sons. Et si lui avait été happé par cette première expérience, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait encore plus appréciée : il était sûr d'avoir vu Pansy essuyer ses yeux à la sortie du film. Et il était presque sûr que Granger l'avait éloignée pour qu'elle prenne le temps de s'en remettre. Puis elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le bus.

\- Donc… C'est comme ça que ça se termine ?

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, non ? lui répondit Lupin. Dès le début, on sait qu'ils ne sont pas partis ensemble.

\- Mais c'est horrible, comment peut-on se faire mal comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas très diffèrent d'un livre, sauf que là…

\- Je serais partie avec lui, coupa Pansy.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Hermione Granger rigola.

\- Toutes les filles rêvent de partir avec Clint.

\- Qui est Clint ?

\- Celui qui joue le photographe.

\- Son nom, ce n'est pas… Oh, c'est comme du théâtre, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Et toi, Harry ? Tu serais parti avec Clint ? plaisanta Louve.

Théodore se tourna vers le brun qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si c'est le genre d'amour qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois dans sa vie… Et qu'on peut le vivre jusqu'au bout, ça vaut le coup. Mais ça veut dire blesser d'autres personnes alors, je ne sais pas.

\- Le plus important, ce n'est pas d'être heureux soi-même ? se risqua Théodore.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Nott, si Harry pouvait satisfaire tout le monde, il le ferait.

Harry rit mais Théodore remarqua qu'il ne tenta pas de nier.

Une fois hors du bus, c'était presque comme si la magie était finie. Ils avaient retrouvé les rues de Pré-au-Lard et les élèves se rassemblaient déjà pour repartir.

\- Pile dans les temps, fit Hermione.

\- Satisfaite ? demanda Harry.

Granger plissa les yeux avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu aurais fait un mauvais préfet.

\- C'est de la médisance, rétorqua Harry en riant.

\- Louve… C'est ton problème, intervint Corgan.

Théodore ne comprit ce que voulait dire le garçon que lorsqu'il aperçut Severus Rogue avancer droit vers eux.

\- Il sait, murmura Corgan.

\- Oh, bon sang, Nolan ! Il le saura uniquement si tu ouvres ta bouche ! siffla Lupin. Bonjour, professeur Rogue !

\- Vous êtes un peu loin du centre.

\- Mais nous sommes là, en un seul morceau, sourit la jeune fille.

Théodore se figea au moment où leur professeur de potions les toisa tous du regard. Même Pansy n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Le déluge ?

Lupin tira Harry par la manche et le reste du groupe suivit.

\- J'espère que ce vieux Ern se porte comme un charme, grinça alors Severus Rogue.

Si Théodore sentit le frisson palpable de l'excitation lui parcourir l'échine. Il fut presque sûr que tout le monde le ressentit avec autant d'intensité.

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Nolan.

Et à son plus grand étonnement… Severus Rogue se mit à sourire.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ce qu'a dit Corgan ? A propos de Lupin et Rogue ?

Harry haussa un sourcil mais continua de marcher.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! s'exclama Pansy. Pourquoi personne ne le sait !

\- Parce qu'ils ne voulaient sans doute pas que ça s'ébruite.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue préfète-en-chef ?!

Cette fois-ci Harry s'arrêta brusquement, étonnant Nott et Parkinson.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est probablement une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne voulaient pas le crier sur tout les toits. Parkinson… Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas réussir à penser autrement que comme une vindicative opportuniste !?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour se contrôler. Il vit en périphérie le visage choqué de Nott mais la jeune fille, elle, le fixait avec une colère à peine voilée.

\- Comment je pourrais faire autrement quand je vois que…

\- Oh, bon sang ! Tu es préfet aussi, non ?! Severus Rogue n'apprécie pas les Malfoy et pourtant Draco est préfet, lui aussi ! Si tu continues à remettre le bien fondé des choix de notre professeur en cause, ce n'est plus la peine que tu m'adresses la parole ! Louve mérite parfaitement sa place !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la protèges autant ? Vous n'êtes même pas liés par le sang ! Tu traînes avec les Gryffondor plus que tu ne traînes avec ta vraie maison ! Qu'est ce qui te lie à eux !?

Harry fit de son mieux pour contenir son énervement mais ça ne dura pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Parkinson attendait de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

\- Bien, finit-il par dire.

D'un geste vif, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Nott sur leurs talons. Et ce jusqu'à la salle des trophées.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici ?

Harry chercha des yeux toutes les photos de fin d'année et tomba sur celle qu'il cherchait.

\- Là, pointa t-il du doigt sur une des photos. C'est mon père et à coté, ma mère. Ici c'est Severus Rogue et ici, Sirius Black, Cassius et Rebecca Corgan et là…

Le brun tapota avec colère le visage de Remus Lupin.

\- C'est Remus Lupin avec celle qui deviendra sa femme : Migale. Ils étaient préfets tous les deux ! Ils étaient doués tous les deux et ils étaient tous amis. Tu veux savoir le lien qu'il y a entre Louve et Severus Rogue ?! C'est son parrain ! Il l'a élevée parce que ses parents sont morts durant la guerre qui les opposait aux mangemorts et tu veux aussi savoir pourquoi ?!

Le ton froid et rauque d'Harry avait fait blêmir Parkinson mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait voulu savoir, elle allait savoir.

\- Remus Lupin était un loup-garou ! Il a été attaqué enfant par Fenrir Greyback qui… Oh, ironisa-t-il, était a la solde des mangemorts. Migale était un médium dont la seule faute était de retrouver les hommes, les femmes et les enfants capturés par les mangemorts !

\- Je… Je ne savais pas, bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Non, tu ne savais pas ! vociféra Harry. Tu ne savais pas parce que ce sont des choses qu'on ne dit pas aux personnes qu'on rencontre ! Tu ne savais pas mais tu te permets de juger à tord et à travers ! Si Louve était ce que tu pensais qu'elle est, elle ne t'aurait même pas laissée l'approcher. Mais, elle, elle sait faire la part entre les parents et les enfants. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, Parkinson, mais si c'est moi le souci, prends-toi en a moi et pas à ma famille !

\- C'est juste que…Tu donnes tellement l'impression de ne pas être…

\- De ne pas être quoi ?! Comme vous ?! Excuse-moi si mes parents ne sont pas en prison ! Désolé d'être le mouton noir de ton petit groupe ! Mais je suis à Serpentard, je suis dans la même maison que toi que tu le veuilles ou non et si tu crois un seul instant que je renie ça uniquement parce que je passe plus de temps avec ma famille, qui fait partie d'autres maisons, qu'avec toi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Je suis très fier d'être à Serpentard ! Et j'aimerais que tu cesses de jouer à la petite fille perfide parce que je te préviens, ça ne durera pas longtemps !

Harry avait le souffle court. Mais il se rendit compte que ça lui avait fait du bien. Il n'était pas aveugle, il n'était pas bête, il savait parfaitement qu'on le jugeait encore. Il n'était pas sourd. Il avait parfaitement conscience des murmures autour de lui et des doutes qui persistaient sur sa réelle présence dans la maison vert et argent.

Certes c'était loin, très loin de l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Gryffondor mais ce n'était pas tout le temps moche. C'était différent et plaisant.

Harry avait fini par apprécier le calme qui régnait dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la façon presque solennelle des élèves de se mêler de ce qui les regardait, leur courtoisie silencieuse et leur humour noir.

Il y avait plus de sentiments, plus de mots à peine prononcés. Plus d'enfants comme lui, perdus et se raccrochant à ce qu'il connaissait le mieux : cette maison.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Pansy.

La phrase avait été prononcée avec dignité. Mais prononcée tout de même, et la colère d'Harry s'évapora.

\- J'espère bien, conclut Harry en tournant les talons.

Quand il quitta la salle des trophées, il se rendit compte que Nott et Parkinson ne le suivaient plus.

Mais ce soir là au repas, la jeune fille ne révéla à personne ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Louve Lupin. Et Harry en était rassuré.

Nolan avait fait une petite erreur en laissant s'échapper cette information du bout des lèvres et il avait pu rectifier le tir mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le reste de sa maison apprenait que Severus Rogue était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un mari dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sirius Black.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au moment ou quelque chose tomba sur son torse. Instinctivement sa main courut vers sa baguette avant même que ses yeux soient proprement ouverts.

\- Tout doux, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir, murmura Draco.

Harry battit des paupières et une petite boule lumineuse flotta au dessus de son visage. En même temps, Apophis, qui était sûrement la chose qui venait de tomber, glissa contre son torse avant de s'enfoncer dans ses draps.

\- Mh, grogna Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas juste le poser délicatement ?

\- Mets un sort de réchauffement dans ton lit, j'en ai marre de le sentir s'enrouler autour de ma jambe.

\- Détesssstable sssufocateur, persifla le serpent.

Harry se redressa légèrement et jeta un _tempus_ pour constater qu'il était presque minuit. Il reposa sa baguette et s'écrasa contre son oreiller.

\- Heureusement qu'on est dimanche demain, souffla-t-il.

Draco n'avait cependant pas bougé et était toujours au dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'interroge.

Et sans même y être invité, il s'installa sur le lit d'Harry et tira les rideaux. Le brun retint un juron quand le genou de Draco écrasa sa cuisse.

\- Oups, désolé.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. La petite boule lumineuse s'envola au dessus de leurs têtes pour se cogner au baldaquin, tandis que le Serpentard croisait les jambes à l'autre bout du lit.

\- A quel propos ? répondit Harry.

Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé. Il remonta un peu sur son oreiller de manière à avoir Draco dans son champ de vision. Sous la lumière, ses cheveux avaient l'air encore plus blancs qu'en journée.

Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé dégager les mèches qui s'éparpillaient sur ses yeux. Par chance, Draco pensa la même chose et les ramena en arrière comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Votre petite escapade et ce que tu as dit à Pansy pour qu'elle se tienne si droite durant la soirée. Elle ne t'a pas lancé un regard.

\- Pour répondre à ta première question, j'ai amené Nott au cinéma.

La surprise qui apparut d'abord sur le visage du blond laissa très vite la place à une moue légèrement énervée. Harry essaya de deviner ce qui traversait l'esprit de son ami mais c'était faire des plans sur la comète que de supposer ce qu'il y avait dans le cerveau de Draco Malfoy.

Cependant, une part de lui était en train d'espérer que c'était un peu de la jalousie. Une partie qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer. Draco avait passé la journée avec sa petite amie, qui était une _fille_ , de surcroît.

\- Théodore ? Tu as amené Théodore dans un cinéma moldu ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Pourquoi ? siffla dangereusement Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Parce qu'il pose beaucoup de questions sur le monde moldu et qu'il y a un village pas loin de Pré-au-Lard qui pouvait lui faire tourner la tête.

\- Et vous y êtes allés avec… ?

\- Hermione, Louve, Nolan et Pansy… Qui a décidé de s'incruster.

\- Je n'y crois pas… Pansy dans un cinéma ?

Harry fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Je t'aurais bien invité mais tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Draco resta silencieux et Harry continua de le fixer. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ne laissaient deviner qu'un mince trait, tandis que ses yeux gris étaient focalisés sur le torse d'Harry.

Ça arrivait souvent que le blond ne se gêne pas pour partager son lit. Mais c'était en journée, et ils se contentaient de lire ou de discuter. Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça, en pleine nuit.

Harry pouvait sentir la cuisse de Draco s'appuyer contre sa jambe et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et c'était déjà beaucoup trop, selon lui.

\- Et pour Pansy ?

\- Elle a était très énervante.

\- Tu veux dire… Que vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre moi et honnêtement, je m'en fiche un peu. Nott a tenté de prendre sa défense en me disant qu'elle était possessive. Possessive envers qui… Ça, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Et puis elle s'est mise à dire du mal de Louve.

\- En quel honneur ?

Harry bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Parce qu'elle a appris que Louve était la filleule de Severus Rogue.

\- C'est une plaisanterie…

Le brun revint sur le visage de Draco et la surprise était toujours là.

\- Potter ?

\- Malfoy ?

\- Notre professeur est le parrain de Louve ?!

\- Son parrain, son père de cœur.

\- Et elle est à Gryffondor ! Ton parrain est Sirius Black et tu es…

\- Serpentard. Pourquoi est-ce que ça étonne tout le monde ? soupira Harry.

\- Elle t'a reproché ça aussi, alors ?

\- Comment ça : « ça aussi » ? Ne me dis pas que tous les Serpentard complotent pour m'envoyer chez les Gryffondor.

\- Ne nous insulte pas, veux-tu ? Mais Pansy est très regardante sur ce qui entre chez nous et toi… Tu es un cas à part. Impossible de te cerner.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et Draco en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied contre la hanche, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire rire.

\- Tu prends la grosse tête, Potter.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas à la dégonfler.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez quitté Pré-au-Lard… Sans moi.

\- Que veux-tu, Draco, tu n'es pas indispensable à ma vie, fit nonchalamment Harry.

\- Va te faire voir, répliqua le blond.

\- Dans mes rêves, oui…

Sur ces mots, Harry s'allongea sur le coté pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Bonne nuit, Malfoy… Éteins en partant.

Harry put compter les secondes avant que Draco ne daigne quitter son lit et emporter la lumière et son parfum avec lui. Il l'entendit fermer les rideaux et tenta de ne pas se faire d'image mentale de Draco se coulant dans les couvertures.

Son esprit partait bien trop loin.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Je le suis peut-être…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que tu penses que je suis.

\- Mon petit frère ? Oh, par Godric, j'étais sûre que James et Sirius t'avaient enfanté !

Harry se redressa et jeta un regard alarmé à Louve.

\- Tu… Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta tête ?

Louve rit avant de revenir à la pierre qu'elle était en train de polir.

\- C'est quoi, alors ?

\- Tu sais bien… Ce truc à propos des garçons.

Elle s'arrêta complètement. Harry la vit ranger son travail dans son bureau puis quitter sa chaise pour le rejoindre sur le lit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai réfléchi.

\- A Ollie ?

Harry se rallongea pour laisser son regard se perdre sur le plafond. Il avait pensé à Ollie brièvement. Il avait surtout pensé à l'auror Chester et à…

Draco Malfoy.

Il était obligé de l'avouer. Peut-être que si Circé n'avait jamais rien dit sur lui et Chester, il ne se serait jamais posé la question. Ça ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il aurait vécu son amitié avec Malfoy sans se soucier un seul instant que ses réactions étaient étranges. S'il avait vécu dans un monde où les seuls conseils qu'il pouvait avoir sur sa vie amoureuse sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait peut-être un peu trop de signes qui montraient qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Mais ne pas être indiffèrent à Draco Malfoy… Ça, ça dépassait toutes les prédictions qu'il aurait pu faire. Et en y pensant, il aurait aimé être dans le déni total.

Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il était conscient qu'il regardait un peu trop Draco. Il était conscient qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et qu'il aimait ça. Il était conscient que la manière dont il considérait le blond était très différente de celle dont il avait considéré Ron.

Par exemple, il n'avait jamais pensé que Ron était séduisant _;_ peut-être l'était-il du point de vue d'une fille.

Puis après mure réflexion, il s'était dit que ça coulait peut-être de source. Peut-être qu'en vieillissant, il se serait découvert un penchant pour les garçons dans son ancienne vie.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il trouvait Cédric plutôt beau et ça n'avait jamais changé. Plus encore, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de sentiment de rivalité et que le Poufsouffle le saluait toujours avec un immense sourire quand Harry traînait trop longtemps dans leur salle commune, il avait même parfaitement conscience du charme de Blaise Zabini. Mais pour Zabini, ça n'allait pas plus loin, le caractère du garçon était la plupart du temps assez déplaisant.

\- Harry ?

\- Non, pas à Ollie… J'ai réfléchi globalement. Je pense que c'est juste une question de personnalité.

\- J'ai la sensation que tu ne me dis pas tout. Est-ce que tu veux en parler à Sirius ?

\- Sûrement pas !

Louve voulut ajouter quelque chose mais des coups donnés sur la porte la coupèrent dans son élan. Elle descendit du lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, laissant entrer une Hermione Granger furieuse.

\- Harry James Potter ! Je te trouve encore en train de traîner ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu te soucies de tes BUSEs !? En plus tu distrais Louve qui doit passer ses ASPICs en fin d'année !

\- On était justement en train de réviser, minauda Louve.

\- Ne le protège pas !

\- Je le ferais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et tu ne pourras pas aller contre ça, Hermimi !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Harry haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils se perdirent sous ses cheveux. Il avait cru que Louve et Hermione ne s'entendaient pas et pourtant… Elles passaient beaucoup de temps à se parler. Il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, c'était même le contraire : il adorait voir Hermione interagir avec d'autres personnes que lui. Il adorait la voir rire avec Louve et discuter avec Nolan. Il aimait même la voir étudier avec lui et Draco quand ce dernier se joignait à eux.

La jeune fille ne se laissa cependant pas amadouer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu passes cette journée à ne rien faire ?

\- 'Mione… On est dimanche.

La jeune fille secoua sa grande crinière brune.

\- Laisse-le en paix. Harry est en plein recherche de son identité sexuelle.

\- Je suis quoi ?!

\- Oh, répondit Hermione. Je pensais que c'était évident…

Harry se redressa complètement.

\- Évident ?!

Il vit Hermione les regarder lui puis Louve avant de venir s'installer sur la chaise qu'occupait Louve quelques minutes avant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est évident ? retenta Harry.

\- Et bien, que tu es homosexuel.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais sorti avec une fille ! On a même… On a… Bon sang ! Je ne vais pas dire ça à haute voix !

Louve et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Parce que c'était vrai ?!

Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas cru…

\- Je pensais que tu disais ça pour que je ne me fasse pas d'idée, se justifia Hermione. En plus, tu ne vois même pas les regards énamourés de la plupart des filles. Notamment Ginny.

Si, il les voyait, mais il n'allait pas lui dire que malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Ginny, il avait plus l'impression de s'être fourvoyé sur ses sentiments concernant la jeune fille. Des sentiments qu'Hermione n'était pas sensée connaître.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas de ce genre là, protesta-t-il.

\- Tu portes des boucles d'oreilles !

\- Nolan aussi et tu penses qu'il est… Qu'il aime les hommes ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et cette fois-ci, ce fut Louve qui écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Haha, elle pense que vous l'êtes tous les deux !

\- Louve ! pesta Hermione. Je n'ai pas dit ça mais, Harry, franchement… Tu as même mis le bracelet de cheville que je t'ai ramené d'Inde.

Le brun s'offusqua.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça se voit sur le visage, que... Enfin bref. Que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ?

Derrière lui, Louve rigolait toujours.

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Mais je me suis dit… Tu ne regardes personne et tu es venu avec cette idée bizarre d'emmener Nott au cinéma. Enfin, Harry, tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand tu veux emmener quelqu'un au cinéma ?

Harry déchantait totalement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses actes puissent porter à confusion de cette manière. Mais il ne pouvait pas le reprocher à Hermione : elle étalait des faits et dans les faits… Il se comportait comme quelqu'un aimant les bijoux et souhaitant inviter son camarade de chambre à une sortie qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un rendez-vous dans le monde moldu.

\- Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir, ça ne veut pas dire que je ressens quoi que ce soit !

La main de Louve s'abattit sur son crâne et frotta ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, tu es une crème. Je pense qu'Hermione voulait juste souligner qu'à l'heure où la plupart des jeunes de ton âge pensent « premier petit ami », tu es l'un des rares à juste vouloir remonter le moral d'un de tes amis sangs-purs.

Harry dégagea la main de Louve.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme une vieille ?

Louve rigola encore avant de regarder Hermione très sérieusement.

\- Peut-être qu'Harry ne donne pas l'impression de s'intéresser à quelqu'un parce qu'il ne sait pas à qui s'intéresser ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse à personne, se défendit Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard : la machine était lancée.

\- Oh, fit Hermione. Seamus ! Seamus Finnigan l'est !

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais Louve enchaîna.

\- Mh… Joshua Wilson, ce Serdaigle de sixième année aussi. Et Diego Caplan !

\- C'est l'élève de Poufsouffle qui passe son temps à siffler ?

\- Exact !

Harry essaya de se remémorer qui était Caplan, il se souvenait d'un garçon grand aux cheveux longs et blonds toujours rassemblés en queue de cheval . Effectivement, il sifflait beaucoup.

\- Gabriel Truman et Fred Weasley aussi, compléta Hermione.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry.

Il s'était redressé de tout son long en entendant le nom de Fred Weasley.

\- Fred n'est pas… Enfin, je le saurais !

\- Et comment ! rétorqua Louve. Tu n'es pas un observateur, trésor, et Fred est du genre très discret.

\- Tu le savais ? Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

La jeune fille rougit.

\- Luna et Ginny en ont parlé.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Harry connaissait Fred, il avait passé de nombreuses, très nombreuses soirées, nuits, semaines en sa compagnie. Il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte ou en entendre parler.

Alors il se souvint que Fred avait invité Angelina juste pour vanter les mérites de son frère à la jeune fille mais jamais de son temps, il n'avait vu les jumeaux en couple ou même entendu une quelconque rumeur. Peut-être avait-il vraiment été aveugle... ? Même si pour Finnigan, il était moyennement surpris.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ?! Louve ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- En tant que préfet, on tombe sur de drôle de loustiques qui se croient seuls dans l'école. Et j'ai un petit parchemin, souviens-toi.

Harry imita avec brio un poisson hors de l'eau. Évidement, jamais il n'avait pensé à utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur pour espionner ses camarades, à part… Draco Malfoy.

La constatation le fit grogner de mécontentement.

\- Donc si tu fricotes avec quelqu'un, je le saurais. Mais avant, j'aimerais te parler de protection. Il existe des potions qu'il faut boire avant de…

\- STOP !

Harry se leva d'un bond et Hermione l'imita avec un grand sourire.

\- Louve a raison, Harry, il est important de faire attention, les sorciers ne sont pas à l'abri de certaines…

Harry se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles de la manière la plus puérile au monde. Il parvint tout de même à entendre Hermione et Louve éclater de rire.

Il n'aurait jamais du les laisser si bien s'entendre.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à peut-être lundi. Snirf. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux !**

Film : Sur la route de Madison avec Clint Eastwood et Meryl Streep.


	49. L'empire des sens

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Ça a en a mis du temps mais nous y voilà. Du coup je ne vous retiens pas et je vous laisse à ce chapitre corrigé par Titou Douh (cette personne efficace).

 **Aussidagility :** C'est toujours lui le plus à plaindre.

 **Ewi :** Quand ? C'est une très bonne question. Bienvenue sur l'autoroute de la frustration X). Et je suis même pas désolée.

 **May :** Je pense qu'on a pas le temps de le caser. J'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire un truc là-dessus, comme je suis une grande fan de cinéma. Mais c'est difficile à mettre en place sans un contexte moldu ou UA. Honnêtement j'avais pensé à inclure les activités extra-scolaire à Poudlard mais ça demandait encore plus de travail (genre cours d'art ou Harry participait en compagnie de Luna et Neville). Ça augmente juste le nombre d'interaction et ça aurait fait trainer l'histoire en longueur. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur !

 **Lassa :** Tu lis les fanfics en audio ? C'est possible ça ? Je pense que ma mère serait dans le même cas que toi avec le serpent. Moi je les aime bien ces petites bêtes. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Harry était gay huhu ! Harry ne l'a jamais dit non plus….il est foutrement bi oui m'sieur !

 **Hellehaare :** Il faudrait clairement plus de 24h dans une journée, ça devient indispensable. Oh je n'avais pas vue ça comme ça, Hermione et les faits, mais ça colle parfaitement hahaha…Comme quoi. On va dire que Théo est notre reporter en direct XD. Ce gosse va faire des miracles.

 **L'EMPIRE DES SENS**

 _«_ _Every time I think of you  
I know we have to meet  
And I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

 _It's getting hotter  
It's a burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of »_

Just can't get enough. Depeche Mode

.

.

Draco refusa la main de Zabini et se releva de lui-même. Il savait qu'il méritait d'être si durement traité mais il détestait parfaitement le sourire moqueur du noir.

\- Quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? lança la voix de Leone.

Immédiatement, la main de Granger se leva.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Malfoy a voulu riposter avec une attaque alors qu'il aurait dû se concentrer sur un bouclier.

\- En effet. Zabini a été plus rapide pour exécuter son sort et le maintien de sa baguette était parfait. Lorsque l'on voit qu'on ne sera pas capable de jeter un sort offensif, il faut s'assurer de maitriser ses sorts défensifs.

Draco renifla avec dédain. Il avait bêtement tenté de jeter un informulé qui avait proprement échoué, uniquement parce qu'il s'était trouvé impressionné par la prestation d'Harry. Ce dernier avait été le premier à se battre en duel contre McMillan et par reflexe, il avait combattu sans prononcer un seul sort à voix haute, envoyant valser son adversaire.

On leur avait demandé d'exécuter un « expulso » basique et un « protego » tout aussi simple et de l'appliquer en duel. Ils apprenaient donc tous la différence entre la pratique sur des objets et des vraies personnes et c'était douloureux.

Le seul qui s'en sortait plutôt bien était Harry et le spectacle était encore plus saisissant quand il était en duel contre Granger. Même si Leone avait fait un long discours sur la façon dont les deux jeunes jetaient leur sort, il avait noté la différence entre des enfants qui naissaient baignés dans la magie et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Jamais Draco n'avait vu Granger si mortifiée. Le professeur d'Arcane avait passé une vingtaine de minutes à lui expliquer que sa position académique de se placer avant de lancer lui faisait perdre beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu te mets à découvert et ça t'expose à plus de dangers. Ne réfléchis pas après t'être placée, réfléchis avant, ça doit être instinctif. Tu dois voir l'ennemi en premier et être sûre de ce que tu vas lancer pour riposter.

Puis il avait félicité Weasley et tous ceux qui globalement étaient de sang-pur pour leur maintien. Draco s'était bizarrement senti mal lors de ce premier cours quand il avait vu Granger s'enfuir de la salle, Harry sur ses talons, mais le brun lui avait assuré qu'elle était juste un peu contrariée. La contrariété d'Hermione s'était muée en une vindicative envie de faire mieux, et elle avait fait mieux.

A présent qu'ils en étaient à leur troisième cours particulier de duel, il pouvait constater que s'il y en avait une qui travaillait d'arrache-pied, c'était bien elle.

\- Bien, reprit Leone, durant vos quelques jours de vacances, j'aimerais sincèrement que vous améliorez votre sort de défense. En novembre, nous verrons comment invoquer un bouclier temporaire que vous pouvez former autour de vous tout en attaquant. Lorsque vous serez tous au point… Nous commencerons les cours d'Occlumancie.

Personne n'objecta devant leur professeur mais les langues se délièrent une fois dehors.

\- On apprend le sort de bouclier en cours d'Arcane et on le pratique en cours de duel… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important? On sait déjà invoquer un protego, se plaignit Turpin.

\- C'est vrai, grogna Boot, est-ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer à suivre ce cours…?

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Harry pincer les lèvres : il était prêt à leur dire sa façon de penser mais le blond le coupa dans on élan.

\- Tu sauras, Boot, que le protego est d'une importance capitale dans la maitrise de l'occlumancie. Ça ne protège pas uniquement ton physique ingrat mais aussi ta cervelle de moineau. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que les auror sont ceux qui peuvent le mieux résister à un _Doloris_?

\- C'est surtout de la magie noire, asséna Goldstein.

Draco soupira.

\- Continue à penser ça, répondit Harry, tu feras moins le fier quand ta cervelle finira trouée comme une passoire.

\- C'est vrai que Durmstrang est très bon pour ça. Qu'est ce que vous y faisiez ? Des séances d'invocation ? Des Sabbats ?

Draco adora le sourire dangereux qui naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Non, on choisissait le plus faible d'entre nous et on le sacrifiait pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Ce qui m'aide à faire ça.

Harry leva la main et exécuta un geste qui fit se tourner tous les tableaux du couloir, laissant chacun des habitants peints pousser des cris de colère... Mais le plus appréciable était le visage horrifié de Goldstein.

\- Bonne nuit, ajouta mielleusement Harry.

Tout en retournant dans leur salle, il s'amusa des commentaires de ses autres camarades et des questions posées à Harry.

\- Tu es un niveau au dessus, pesta Pansy, c'est de la triche !

\- Poudlard n'avait aucune chance, constata Blaise.

\- Pourquoi venir ici, Potter ? C'est affligeant que tu doives baisser ton niveau, rétorqua Daphné.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et se tourna vers eux, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est un peu plus dangereux en Russie qu'ici. Et Durmstrang est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une école militaire. Au moins, ici, je ne risque pas de me faire exclure si je rate un semestre. Et puis honnêtement… Granger est à mon niveau, Zabini a déjà un bel éventail d'informulés et Draco maitrise l'occlumancie. Ce que je fais n'est pas compliqué.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être nous donner des cours, alors ? suggéra Pansy.

Depuis l'événement de Pré-au-lard, Draco avait remarqué que la jeune fille s'était faite plus docile. Elle avait débuté par des petites phrases anodines adressées au brun et voyant que ce dernier lui répondait normalement, elle s'était enhardie. Draco les avait même surpris riant ensemble et il avait purement détesté ça. Il ne savait pas à quoi Pansy jouait mais il ne voulait pas non plus la voir tourner autour d'Harry.

\- Rassure moi, Pansy, tu comptes le rémunérer pour ça, grinça Draco.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il veut, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cela ne sembla faire aucun effet à Harry qui avait décidé de fixer le plafond.

\- Si vous avez fini de faire le pied de grue, on peut peut-être avancer ? lança Daphné.

D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraina à sa suite. Blaise et Pansy suivirent le mouvement de même qu'Harry mais de loin.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, Daphné le supplia dans une moue boudeuse de rester avec lui. A regret, il accepta et laissa Blaise et Harry descendre les escaliers menant à leur dortoir sans lui.

\- Et si on profitait de ton avantage en tant que préfet… Tu sais, dans cette superbe salle de bain ?

\- Si tu veux, souffla Draco.

Bien sur qu'elle le voulait.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Le vif d'or entre les doigts, Draco contempla d'un œil distrait la foule de vert et argent qui sautait de joie. Enfin, Harry apparut à ses cotés.

\- Très sympathique de ta part de nous avoir donné une heure de ton temps pour qu'on puisse prendre de l'avance.

\- J'ai commencé à me fatiguer quand tu as marqué ton quinzième point. Tu ne devrais pas jouer, Potter, ça tue tout le plaisir.

\- Non, non, rigola Harry, ça force les autres à se mettre à mon niveau. Attends-toi à ce que les Poufsouffle soient redoutables.

Draco explosa de rire. « Poufsouffle » et « redoutable » sonnaient très mal dans la même phrase.

Harry et lui mirent le pied au sol et Draco fut radieusement accueilli.

\- Bien joué à toi aussi, Harry, lança Pucey en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se reprit bien vite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec ça.

\- Maintenant qu'on vient de remporter notre premier match… Blondie va nous ouvrir les portes de la salle de bain des préfets, s'amusa l'un des jumeaux.

\- Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà le mot de passe, répondit sèchement Draco.

\- Il nous connait bien…

\- Il nous connait même trop bien.

\- Allez, fit Milles, on le mérite, non ? Même Potter ne peut pas dire non à ça !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer en partant sans un mot. Draco le regarda rejoindre Granger et échanger un sourire avec son cousin.

\- Il est vraiment sauvage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher d'être pudique, intervint Pucey. Laissez-le tranquille, surtout vous les deux diables.

Fred et George Weasley offrirent leur visage le plus outré.

Draco décida cependant de s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Il se promit de donner le mot de passe à Miles un peu plus tard. En attendant, il avait envie d'être le seul à en profiter. Il retourna au cachot, récupéra des affaires propres et refit le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets.

\- Tête de poisson.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et par chance, elle était vide. Il s'empressa d'entrer et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la sirène qui coiffait sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- Et bien… On ne se refuse rien.

Draco fit un bond en arrière. Baguette en main, il la pointa contre la porte.

\- Qui… Qui est là ?

\- Poule mouillée, fit la voix.

Une voix qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

\- Harry ?

Le visage d'Harry se matérialisa dans le vide et Draco émit un son pitoyable avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est… Une cape d'invisibilité !

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé avant de se découvrir complètement. Il était encore dans sa tenue de quidditch mais il avait aussi son sac.

\- Tu m'as suivi !

\- Tu ne savais pas ? C'est mon passe temps favori.

Draco le regarda se diriger vers la baignoire qui avait plus l'air d'une petite piscine. Il vit Harry se pencher vers elle et siffler d'admiration.

\- Il faut obligatoirement être ta petite amie pour avoir droit à ce genre de privilège ?

\- Apparemment non, il semblerait que posséder une cape d'invisibilité soit amplement suffisant, cingla Draco.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je viens de gâcher quelque chose ?

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui était en train de gâcher quelque chose, c'était lui.

\- Tu as l'intention de te baigner ?

\- C'est le but.

\- Je choisis ce qu'on met dans l'eau, termina le blond.

Harry ne protesta pas. Il s'empressa de retirer ses protections assez rapidement sans se soucier un instant du regard de Draco. Lui, en revanche, modéra ses gestes de sorte que lorsqu'Harry n'était plus qu'en boxer, il lui restait encore son haut.

Draco se rapprocha des nombreux robinets d'or et opta pour un bain moussant auquel il ajouta un parfum mentholé puis il entendit le rire d'Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien… C'est juste… Ton odeur.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre ?

Harry leva les mais en signe de rédition. Draco tourna le dos à Harry pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements.

Il n'aurait pas du être aussi gêné. Habituellement, il ne l'était pas. Il prenait sa douche avec ses camarades de classe depuis ses onze ans. C'était naturel. Il le faisait sans même se soucier de rien. Mais quand il entendit le mouvement de l'eau, signe qu'Harry était entré dans le bain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois nu et sur le point d'entrer dans le bain qu'il comprit pourquoi ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Harry avait plongé sa tête sous l'eau pour remonter à la surface. Ses cheveux noirs trempés recouvraient une grande partie de son visage et se collaient à sa nuque. De la main, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et Draco eut une nette vision de sa mèche blanche.

Il avait été ici la veille. En compagnie de Daphné.

Il l'avait vue nue. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Ils s'étaient enlacés dans cette même eau... Mais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là était loin des sentiments qui l'avaient envahi avec sa petite amie.

Il n'avait rien vu du corps d'Harry, s'étant forcé de limiter son observation au stricte nécessaire. A quoi ressemblait ses jambes, son dos, ses bras ? Il avait encore en mémoire l'image de son ventre plat, de ses côtes qui se dessinaient à travers sa peau couleur miel.

Avec la mousse, il n'avait aucune visibilité sur sa cicatrice, en revanche il distinguait ses épaules dénudées comme lors du soir du bal. Ses clavicules saillantes, sa pomme d'adam, les muscles de ses épaules.

Il n'y avait rien à voir et pour Draco, c'était déjà trop.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de n'avoir jamais regardé aucun autre garçon comme il regardait Harry. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais passé plus de dix minutes à fixer la peau de quelqu'un, pas même celle de Daphné, comme il le faisait maintenant.

Et il devinait que son silence devenait trop long.

Draco bougea dans l'eau et posa son bras sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis du menton, il pointa la cape d'invisibilité.

\- C'est une vraie ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas vu, il me semble.

\- Pff, ricana Draco, profites-en, ce genre d'objet dure à peine trois jours.

Harry agita la tête en souriant.

\- Celle-ci appartenait à mon père, elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations. J'y tiens beaucoup alors ne vends pas la mèche.

Draco papillonna des yeux face à l'aveu d'Harry.

\- Tu as encore d'autres objets magiques comme ça ? La cape, le miroir, la flûte…

\- On verra si tu mérites que je t'en dise plus, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu m'as expliqué pour ta cicatrice mais tu n'as pas parlé de ta mèche blanche.

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être surpris.

\- Tu as le don de changer de sujet à une vitesse incroyable.

Draco ne répondit rien, attendant une réponse de la part du garçon. Harry soupira et tira sur sa mèche du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais aussi pour la cicatrice. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à tes parents ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ils n'en savent pas plus que moi.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand c'est arrivé, répondit durement Harry.

Draco essaya de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle mais il n'y avait aucune explication logique qui entrait dans son cerveau. Il avait juste essayé de démarrer une conversation pour ne pas rester là à fixer le corps d'Harry. Mais c'était peine perdue, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le corps.

Il y avait sa voix, aussi. Le mouvement de l'eau quand Harry bougeait. Sa présence toute entière était un frein à sa réflexion.

Draco le savait. Il était perdu.

Au final, il réussit presque à détourner sa propre attention, lançant Harry sur le sujet de leur match contre les Serdaigle, plaisantant tous les deux sur l'énorme chapeau en forme de serpent que Luna Lovegood avait montré à tous durant celui-ci.

Et Draco se surprit à aimer à quel point c'était facile de rire avec Harry, de discuter avec lui. Le brun ne comprenait jamais de travers ce qui sortait de sa bouche et il avait l'impression à chaque fois d'être écouté.

Aussi il ne se vit pas sortir de l'eau. Il fit le plus d'efforts possible pour garder ses yeux sur le visage d'Harry et pour donner l'impression que tout était normal.

Mais le voir s'essuyer les cheveux pour en ressortir avec une tignasse encore plus ébouriffée donnait à Draco l'envie de l'écheveler un peu plus.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Hey, Potter, quelque chose dans ton lit s'est mis à parler.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de comprendre ce que Blaise voulait dire. Il s'empressa de se rendre vers son bureau et trouva Apophis en train de s'enrouler autour des bras du baldaquin.

\- Vous venez d'où ? demanda Nott.

\- Salle de bain des préfets, répondit Draco le plus platement possible.

Harry le remercia intérieurement d'avoir répondu avec une telle aisance : si la question lui avait été posée à lui, il aurait sûrement bégayé des mots sans queue ni tête.

Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit de vouloir suivre Draco dans la salle de bain. Peut-être parce que le blond avait toujours respecté son intimité, qu'il n'était pas aussi pressant que les jumeaux ou parce que ça lui avait semblé naturel ?

Combien de fois Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et lui avaient fait n'importe quoi dans les douches ? Combien de fois Ron et lui avaient terminé leurs entrainements dans la salle de bain des Préfets ?

Pour Harry, ça avait été normal. La surprise passée de vivre un match dans l'équipe de Serpentard aux côtés de Draco Malfoy, il avait voulu rejouer ses vieux souvenirs... Mais il devait avouer que les choses étaient radicalement différentes.

Parce que même s'il était physiquement nu, et que ça encore ça pouvait passer, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable en présence de quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il aurait été capable de se défendre de qui que ce soit... Il avait juste expérimenté l'impression étrange d'être regardé sans vraiment l'être.

Et c'était un sentiment bizarre qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer. La présence de Draco lui avait fait perdre l'esprit et en même temps avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable.

Pourtant, rien dans le comportement de Draco n'était réellement dérangeant et Harry était mitigé à ce propos. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était déçu ou soulagé que le blond ne fasse aucun commentaire sur son soudain changement d'avis. Parce qu'il avait compris au fil des semaines que la curiosité de Draco était un élément essentiel de sa personnalité. Le serpentard avait toujours une question à lui poser sur l'endroit où il était et les personnes avec qui il était. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry mais il avait aussi compris que le blond se comportait de cette façon uniquement quand ça le concernait lui.

Savoir qu'il était le seul dont l'emploi du temps importait à Draco le faisait se sentir important... Ce qui était franchement le comble, quand il repensait à ce qu'était Draco Malfoy dans ses souvenirs.

Certes, ce dernier mettait autant de force et de moyens à savoir ce qu'Harry faisait en permanence, toujours dans ses pattes, toujours à essayer de le prendre sur le fait d'un quelconque acte sois disant malveillant... Draco Malfoy avait littéralement été une fouine lui collant aux basques. Et aujourd'hui, sa façon de faire avait une toute autre signification pour lui.

Et à chaque fois qu'il constatait des ressemblances qui prenaient un tout autre sens, Harry se sentait comme Alice aux pays des merveilles venant de traverser le miroir.

Mais le pire était de se dire qu'il ne détestait pas ça. Il ne détestait pas être au centre de la curiosité de Malfoy. Parce qu'Harry était tout autant curieux à son propos.

Il avait déjà mémorisé l'emploi du temps de Draco. Il avait déjà en mémoire ses sucreries favorites, il pouvait réciter les routines matinale et nocturne du blond. Des tas de choses qu'il découvrait uniquement parce qu'il était attentif. Et cette attention était un signe évident que ce qu'il ressentait était dangereusement anormal.

\- Harry !

Le brun ouvrit immédiatement son tiroir en entendant la voix. Il tomba sur le miroir et le visage de Natasha le fit immédiatement sourire.

\- Salut, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- _Oh, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est Apophis ?_

 _\- Ne le regarde pas, il risquerait de vouloir toute l'attention._

Il vit Natasha rire.

\- _Où est Dimitri ?_

La jeune fille tourna le miroir de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse voir son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, faisant pencher les deux pieds de sa chaise.

\- _Salut Harry !_

Le sourire du brun était éclatant et Harry fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Dim a une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer !_

Harry se redressa correctement. Du coin de l'œil il vit Draco s'assoir sur son propre lit et s'emparer d'un livre. Puis son regard revint sur le miroir. Dimitri s'en était approché.

 _\- Tu peux officiellement m'appeler Dimitri Romanov._

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 _\- Tu reprends ton statut de Tsar ?_ plaisanta le brun.

Dimitri grogna.

 _\- Tu y crois ! Un Prince, un sang bleu dans notre petit cercle ! Harry, on va vivre dans un palais. Il a hérité de tous les biens des Romanov !_

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui attira le regard de Draco.

\- _N'écoute pas Cha. Il n'y a pas de Palais et c'est juste un nom._

Mais Harry pouvait bien voir que son ami était clairement heureux de ce changement.

 _\- C'est génial, Dim. Ou devrais-je dire… Mon prince ?_

 _\- Va te faire voir, Potter,_ grimaça le brun.

\- _Tu n'as pas peur de futurs chantages ?_

 _\- Il est hermétique_ , intervint Natasha, _en revanche il est devenu le premier parti de Durmstrang et je suis navrée de te dire ça, mais…_

 _\- 'Cha,_ protesta Dim.

 _\- Il faut que je lui dise ! Harry, Anouk a tenté de le séduire !_

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Harry, je t'assure qu'il ne se passera rien et qu'il ne s'est rien passé._

Le Serpentard adressa le plus tendre des sourires à Dimitri et à Natasha.

 _\- Vous savez que ça n'a pas d'importance. De plus, je sais parfaitement que Dimitri finira par devenir mon beau-frère._

 _\- Quoi ? Il va épouser Charles !?_

Dimitri leva les yeux au ciel et Harry rit de plus belle.

 _\- Dis nous plutôt comment ça se passe pour toi ? Tu as gagné ce match ?_

 _\- C'était plus une humiliation publique qu'autre chose._

\- _Hum, écoute Harry, on doit aussi te demander… Est-ce que tu t'es un peu entrainé aux cercles ?_

Harry croisa les jambes et se pencha sur le miroir.

 _\- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, j'ai des cours de duel maintenant, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je crois que notre directrice est profondément déçue qu'un de ses meilleurs élèves ne soit plus là pour écouter ses enseignements. Ça te manque ?_

 _\- Oui,_ avoua Harry _, ça me manque et vous me manquez aussi._

 _\- Pitié, ne me dis pas ça,_ pesta Natasha _, je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes à chaque fois que je vois ta tête._

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire.

 _\- Tu nous manques aussi,_ fit Dimitri.

Puis ils restèrent tous les trois un peu silencieux, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne.

 _\- C'est épuisant, en fait de faire des comparaisons avec mon autre vie._

 _\- Alors arrête. Tu as bien vu que c'était plus ou moins diffèrent. Et si tu laissais tomber ?_ lui répondit Natasha.

 _\- C'est à cause de Ron, tu n'as toujours pas…_

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ron n'était plus vraiment son premier souci, vu comment le garçon se débrouillait très bien sans Harry, il n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher plus que ça.

 _\- Ce n'est pas à cause de lui._

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Arrête ça,_ fit Dimitri un peu durement, _tu devrais arrêter de resassser une époque que tu ne vis plus… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

\- _Dim' a raison, profites-en, fais les choses à ta manière. Oublie Bellatrix, laisse les adultes s'en occuper et vis ta vie d'adolescent à Poudlard, Harry ! A Poudlard !_

 _\- Ouais… Vous avez raison. Je suppose que j'ai le mal du pays._

 _\- Ne te moque pas de nous._

Harry ne s'empêcha pas de rire une nouvelle fois.

 _\- On va te laisser, Ryry. On organise le premier bal Tsar !_

 _\- C'est absolument faux_ , râla Dimitri, _prends soin de toi Harry et tiens nous au courant pour n'importe quoi._

\- _Absolument n'importe quoi,_ le singea Natasha.

 _\- Promis._

Harry laissa l'image du miroir s'estomper pour ne retrouver que son reflet.

\- Hey, fit Nott qui apparut soudainement à l'angle du mur, les jumeaux organisent une partie géante de bataille explosive, ça vous tente ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers Draco, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Évidement, fit Harry.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Le mois d'octobre touchait presque à sa fin, entrainant avec une lui une effervescence qu'Harry n'avait jamais connue : les fêtes d'Halloween semblaient avoir une toute autre signification dans les cachots. L'ambiance y était plus lugubre que dans n'importe quelle autre partie du château.

\- Ce sont de vieux rites qui ont perdu toutes leurs significations. Va savoir pourquoi, depuis quelques années, les élèves de Serpentard y trouvent un nouvel intérêt.

\- C'est juste une occasion de plus de faire la fête, grinça Severus.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, Sev est déçu qu'ils n'aient pas eu ce genre d'idée du temps de sa scolarité.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et Harry en rit avant de reposer les yeux sur une petite enveloppe noire qu'il avait trouvée le matin même sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour relire le contenu de cette dernière :

 ** _Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Vous êtes présentement invité à participer au sabbat annuel de la maison Serpentard qui aura lieu la nuit du 31 Octobre sous la forme d'un bal costumé._**

 ** _Il est nécessaire que vous gardiez votre anonymat sous couvert d'un masque._**

 ** _Merci de ne pas ébruiter l'organisation de cette future, délectable, soirée._**

Évidement, ce n'était pas signé et Harry, méfiant, était allé retrouver Severus pour le trouver en compagnie de son parrain.

\- Donc tu sais ce qu'il s'y passe ?

\- Des adolescents vont faire entrer une ou deux bouteilles de whisky illégalement, sûrement quelques uns d'entre eux que Peeves ou Rusard retrouvera dans des placards dans une position compromettante. Jusqu'à présent, les élèves de Serpentard n'ont pas fait plus de bruit que ça. Je ne m'en soucie pas.

Sirius s'empara du carton d'invitation avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ta première soirée officielle à Poudlard. Je suis tellement content ! Mais la prochaine fois, ne viens pas demander ce qu'il en est, tu tues le plaisir en nous en parlant.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il tuait le plaisir. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'invitation de ce genre, si ce n'était pour la soirée des fantômes. Et il n'avait jamais vécu de soirée de ce genre en compagnie des Serpentard.

\- C'est dans deux jours, fit Harry, je n'ai pas de costume.

\- Laisse moi m'occuper de ça, fit joyeusement son parrain.

\- Et qui est déçu que ça ne se soit pas passé à son époque, maintenant ? se moqua Severus.

Harry ne tenta même pas d'étouffer son rire.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Le chemin en direction de la bibliothèque se fit dans le plus grand silence. Quand il n'était pas en présence d'Harry, Draco se demandait encore si cela valait la peine d'engager la conversation avec Hermione Granger.

Le fait était qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps en sa compagnie depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux préfets mais aussi amis d'Harry. Il la trouvait toujours autant épuisante quand elle décidait de ne pas lâcher l'affaire sur quelque chose mais il était aussi assez doué pour ignorer les plaintes de la jeune fille, tandis qu'Harry trouvait la force de l'écouter sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue, même quand Granger faisait de grands monologues sur la condition des elfes qui travaillaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Elle avait aussi très mal réagi quand Draco lui avait dit que Dobby était un elfe tellement dévoué qu'il lui lécherait les pieds s'il le demandait. Il avait bien capté le regard énervé d'Harry mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

S'il tolérait la présence de la jeune fille à ses cotés, c'était aussi parce qu'il avait compris à quel point Harry était protecteur envers elle. Draco pouvait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il s'agissait de juger quelqu'un, il le faisait naturellement et la plupart du temps, son ami ne s'en offusquait pas. Mais si Draco avait le malheur de dire quelque chose de travers sur Granger, il pouvait être sûr de voir des yeux verts brûler dans sa direction. Et si Harry était d'une humeur détestable, il pouvait faire lui aussi preuve d'esprit critique contre sa personne, ce que Draco détestait. Il n'appréciait pas tellement entendre Harry lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la perfection ou encore que s'il passait moins de temps devant le miroir, il serait capable de voir la pointe de ses chaussures.

Le problème était qu'Harry faisait toujours mouche. Si ça sortait de la bouche d'une autre personne, Draco s'en fichait totalement. Il avait appris à ne pas faire attention à ce qui se disait sur lui. Mais quand ça venait d'Harry, ça prenait une toute autre importance. Et il avait beau essayé de se battre contre ça, c'était peine perdue. Par égard pour lui, il avait donc appris à fermer ses jolies lèvres.

Enfin aux portes de la bibliothèque, il précéda Granger pour lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Merci, fit-elle poliment.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient leurs échanges : une stricte entente silencieuse. Et ça lui allait très bien. Surtout pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils avaient à peu près la même réaction : celle de chercher Harry dès yeux presque immédiatement.

Draco vit la jeune fille avancer droit vers le fond de la salle de lecture et il était déjà sûr de le trouver là-bas, probablement assis près de la fenêtre.

Ils avaient vu juste.

Du moins, il reconnaissait la chevelure noire et hirsute s'échapper des doigts d'Harry, puisqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa tête et enfoui le reste de son visage à l'intérieur de son bras.

La Gryffondor fut la première à ses cotés et secoua avec douceur l'épaule d'Harry et comme à son habitude, Draco réprima une grimace en la voyant faire. Il se désespérait lui-même à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touchait Harry : que ce soit le bras de Fred autour des épaules du brun, le fameux ébouriffage de cheveux de la part de Pucey ou même la manière qu'avait Granger de toucher Harry... C'était comme si on marchait sur son terrain sans son autorisation.

Ce qui était absurde. Harry… Ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Harry, murmura Granger.

Le brun grogna et releva des yeux humides de fatigue, protégé par ses lunettes.

\- Vous avez été longs, fit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- La faute à qui ? répondit Draco en lançant un regard appuyé à Granger.

Cette dernière l'ignora pour s'assoir à coté du brun. Draco prit sa place en face de lui.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire avant de s'étirer en réprimant un grognement. C'était fou, pensa Draco, à quel point chaque mouvement de son ami était hypnotisant. Il se gifla mentalement et baissa les yeux sur les notes de ce dernier.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Harry plaça une main protectrice et ramena les parchemins noircis de cercles en tous genres.

\- Des trucs… Que j'ai appris à Durmstrang.

En voyant les doigts d'Harry se retirer, Draco remarqua quelque chose.

\- Tu as retiré ton bracelet.

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche pour le sortir et le remettre autour de son poignet.

\- Je m'entrainais à l'occlumancie.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? fit Hermione. Je crois que je maîtrise assez bien la légilimancie pour ça.

Draco voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le brun le fit avant lui.

\- J'aime bien partager avec toi, Hermione, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tu rentres dans ma tête.

\- C'était juste pour être gentille.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent encore plus.

\- Je sais, merci.

Après ça, il laissa Hermione établir leur programme de révisions et même si Draco s'y astreignit silencieusement, il était rongé par les envies les plus puériles qu'il pouvait avoir... Comme glisser ses doigts contre ceux d'Harry à chaque fois que ce dernier tournait les pages de son livre, ou retirer de son nez ces horribles lunettes.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco avait déjà entendu parler de la soirée du sabbat organisé par les Serpentard. Normalement, il aurait du participer à cette première fois dès l'année précédente mais le Tournoi l'avait annulé.

Ce n'était un secret pour aucun des élèves de la maison vert et argent et pourtant, personne n'en parlait à haute voix. Chacun trouvait un endroit secret où se préparer et s'habiller pour être sûr de n'être reconnu par personne.

Aux dires de Fred et George, tout le monde avait toujours joué le jeu _;_ même Percy Weasley.

En revanche, rien n'était jamais dit sur ce qui se passait réellement durant cette soirée. Draco supposait que c'était juste un prétexte pour faire la fête, que c'était bien loin d'une véritable procession de sorciers se terminant en orgie avec le diable. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être surpris, ceci dit.

Il savait aussi qu'Harry avait reçu son carton d'invitation mais le brun n'avait pas eu l'idée de partager une quelconque information sur son costume ou même lui demander quoi que ce soit... A l'instar de Daphné, qui lui avait déjà murmuré qui elle serait.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça l'avait réellement intéressé.

Si Draco était honnête avec lui, et il l'était la plupart du temps, il jugerait son comportement comme étant abject mais il était aussi victime de sentiments plus ambigüs, comme la ferme constatation qu'Harry ne serait rien de plus qu'un ami et que Daphné était un choix logique.

Il n'en était pas encore au moment où tout ce qui concernait sa petite amie le dégoutait proprement. Il constatait juste la fatale indifférence que lui prodiguait son corps et qu'il réagissait par mécanisme. Ce n'était pas propre, ça ne faisait pas de lui une personne respectable. Mais Draco s'en fichait. C'était suffisant pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur ce qui agitait réellement son cœur. Il se consolait en pensant qu'Harry était plus proche de l'être asexué qu'un adolescent tiraillé par ses hormones.

Il aurait très bien pu être frappé de stupeur en réalisant ce qui l'attirait chez Harry et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais au final, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était à quel point tout ça était facile. C'était facile d'aimer Harry. Facile de le regarder, de l'écouter, d'être avec lui.

Et c'était difficile d'imaginer un seul instant qu'Harry finisse au bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Malheureusement, ce genre de sentiment se heurtait à d'autres problèmes, comme le fait qu'il était le seul héritier mâle de sa famille et qu'apprécier un garçon de manière romantique était proscrit.

… Ce qui faisait de Daphné un choix logique.

Draco secoua la tête pour échapper à ses pensées. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre.

Pour couvrir son visage, il avait demandé à sa mère de lui envoyer un masque de nô de type Hannya. Elle lui avait dégoté une pièce magnifique : le masque était d'un blanc impeccable, seules les lèvres et les orbites étaient peintes d'un rouge carmin vivide. Les longues cornes qui ornaient le haut du masque prenaient vers la fin la forme de celle d'un bouc au lieu de finir droite.

Narcissa Malfoy avait même accompagné l'objet d'une robe qui reprenait les apparats d'un kimono de la même couleur rouge et blanche du masque. Pour une première, il trouvait sa tenue franchement réussie.

A coté de lui, le serpent d'Harry tendait tout son corps contre la glace.

\- Tu pourrais m'admirer moi.

L'animal siffla pour ensuite se désintéresser du miroir et de Draco. Le blond ajusta le col de sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre non sans avoir au préalable pris soin de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait derrière. Une fois sur que les couloirs étaient vides, il sortit de sa chambre.

Blaise, Théo et lui avaient établi un plan bien précis pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qui était qui : une heure pour chacun d'entre eux puis ils se rassemblaient comme le reste des invités dans la salle commune.

Quand il remonta dans la grande pièce, beaucoup d'élèves masqués s'y trouvaient déjà, de la quatrième année jusqu'à la dernière. S'il y en avait qui se parlaient déjà, la plupart d'entre eux se tenait silencieusement dans des coins ou des fauteuils. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le visage fantomatique du baron sanglant.

\- Si nos chers invités veulent bien se donner la peine de me suivre...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que dans un mouvement de soie, de satin et d'autres tissus brodés, l'assemblée se mette silencieusement en marche.

Entre les masques des médecins de la peste, les loups vénitiens ou encore de simples draps recouvrant le visage, Draco trouva un masque Gouro de tradition africaine de même que des apparats faits de fer et semblant sortir des pires salles de torture. Devant lui passa une fille dont la robe bleu paon moulante finissait en une longue traine, son visage couvert de plumes de la même couleur chatoyante d'où s'échappait un bec d'or. Draco fut époustouflé par le travail _;_ qui que ça puisse être, elle avait du goût.

Les yeux voyageant de costume en costume, il ne fit pas réellement attention à l'endroit où il allait. Il avait compris que le baron sanglant ouvrait toujours la marche. Chose plus surprenante encore : ils n'avaient croisé personne. Pas de préfet, pas de professeur, pas de fantôme, pas de Peeves ni de Rusard et ce jusqu'à la fin de leur périple, qui se termina dans les toilettes abandonnées des filles du deuxième étage.

Là, tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent et Draco essaya de s'avancer pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait. Un des participants dont le visage était couvert par une énorme tête de lion, ou de chimère - Draco ne savait le dire - se mit à siffler. Un son proche de celui que faisait Apophis.

Alors il comprit que ce dernier parlait fourchelangue.

Draco était presque sûr que sa surprise était la même que ceux qui découvraient cette fête pour la première fois. Il fut plus étonné encore quand l'un des éviers des toilettes tourna sur lui-même, laissant entrevoir un passage dont la pierre taillée dévoilait des escaliers.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme à tête de lion écarta les bras pour les inviter à entrer.

Personne n'hésita, pas même Draco.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Rien n'avait changé.

C'était la même salle immense et longue, ses mêmes colonnes entourées de serpent sculptés et le même visage de pierre de Salazar Serpentard.

Rien n'avait changé excepté les chandeliers qui ne diffusaient plus une lumière verte mais quelque chose de plus étincelant. Les dalles de marbre noir qui couvraient le sol renvoyaient l'éclat lumineux et offraient à la pièce un air plus moderne.

Tout à sa contemplation, Harry sursauta quand un bras se glissa contre le sien.

L'oiseau bleu qui se pressa contre lui pencha la tête sur le coté et Harry pouvait presque deviner son sourire amusé sous son masque.

\- Alors, mon loup, dit-elle, prêt à faire la fête !?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est une soirée privée.

\- Et tout ça sous l'œil de mon parrain... Si tu penses que j'allais rater ça ! Je viens à cette soirée depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Rien à voir avec la guerre de pure beuverie qui se joue dans la grande tour. En tout cas, laisse-moi te dire que tu es très beau.

Louve s'écarta de lui pour l'admirer et Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait totalement fait confiance à Sirius pour son déguisement et il ne savait pas encore s'il devait être flatté ou mortifié.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le paquet des mains de sa sœur de cœur, qui l'avait enfermé dans une salle de classe pour s'occuper de le mettre en forme, il avait failli tout annuler croyant à une mauvaise blague mais Louve avait insisté pour qu'il s'habille comme prévu.

A présent, il portait une robe noire qui saillait tout son corps au point qu'il avait juste l'impression d'être en maillot de bain. Cette dernière découvrait ses bras et la quasi-totalité de son dos. Autour de sa taille était sanglée une ceinture en tissues cousue de fil d'or dont le pan principal, coupé comme une cravate, finissait entre ses jambes. Le reste de sa robe se terminait en une traine quasi identique à celle de Louve, sauf que le bas de la sienne était brodé de fil doré qui prenait la forme de scarabées.

Harry voulut lever les mains pour toucher son masque mais Louve l'en empêcha. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comme ce dernier tenait sur sa tête. Il s'étonnait aussi du poids de tous les bijoux scintillant comme de l'or qui ornaient ses bras, ses poignets et son cou.

\- Tu es sublime, Harry.

Harry tourna sur lui-même pour tomber sur son reflet dans l'un des miroirs qui parcouraient les murs froids de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le masque imposant du dieu Égyptien Anubis le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses grandes oreilles noires et pointues portaient de lourdes boucles en forme d'œil d'Orus. Les yeux de l'animal avaient été remplacés par deux pierres d'un jaune brillant à travers lesquels Harry voyait parfaitement. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer tout de même ses doigts sur son museau. Louve avait fait un travail incroyable en plaçant son _Klaft_ qui couvrait l'arrière de son crâne et ses épaules dans la même couleur chatoyante que ses bijoux.

Il avait réellement l'air de ce dieu égyptien sorti d'outre tombe pour emporter les morts. Il eut une fugace pensée pour Sirius la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sous sa forme de chien et ça le fit sourire.

Mais ce qui fit mourir ce même sourire fut le fait qu'il ressemblait aussi à une fille à tête de chien et il était sûr que Sirius l'avait fait exprès.

\- Comment je suis sensé boire ?

Louve écarta légèrement sa mâchoire du bas, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard parce qu'il pouvait passer ses doigts sur des petites canines.

\- On te trouvera des pailles, plaisanta son amie.

Et avant qu'il puisse protester, elle le tira par le bras pour l'emmener au centre de la pièce, là où le reste des élèves s'était rassemblé.

L'homme à tête de lion qui avait ouvert la chambre se tenait sur une estrade montée en dessous du visage de Salazar. Harry avait beau regarder autour de lui, il était incapable de savoir qui était qui.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Avant d'ouvrir les festivités de ce douzième sabbat, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir une nouvelle fois respecté les règles. Aussi il est inutile, je crois, de vous rappeler que s'il est encore possible que cette assemblée se tienne chaque année, c'est du à vos actes responsables. Ne soyez pas une déception pour la maison Serpentard ! Amusez-vous mais faites-le intelligemment.

Un mélange de sifflements, de cris et de hurlements se fit entendre. Même Louve poussa un long cri proche de celui de l'animal dont était tiré son prénom et Harry se sentit gagné par l'effervescence.

C'était pour le coup une réelle première. Une fête avec un thème particulier où son seul souci serait de danser. Il était fébrile et délicieusement excité par la situation.

Puis d'un coup toutes les lumières furent soufflées et seul le sol devint brillant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un son profond comme le battement d'un cœur mais résonnant dans ses oreilles se fasse entendre.

La basse lourde agitait son propre sang et de nouveaux faisceaux de lumière vert et argent firent leur apparition.

Et enfin de la musique.

Si Harry s'était un jour imaginé faire quelque chose d'aussi trivial que sortir en boite ou danser avec ses amis, il n'aurait jamais cru que l'ambiance de la Chambre des Secrets puisse offrir un tel environnement.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était venu donner un coup de pied dans ce lieu maudit où il avait failli perdre la vie pour lui offrir une autre histoire. Sans basilic, sans mort, sans…

Le souvenir fugace d'Adams giflant Regulus lui revint subitement en mémoire.

\- Harry ?

Harry s'éloigna rapidement de la foule qui avait commencé à danser. Des yeux, il chercha la silhouette de celui qui portait un masque de lion. Il le trouva longeant les murs en direction de la sortie.

Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre et le lion s'arrêta.

\- Merci, fut le seul mot qu'il pu prononcer.

L'homme lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de s'éclipser dans l'ombre. Louve finit par le rejoindre et le tirer de nouveau vers elle. Peut-être qu'elle le savait, peut-être qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Le goût sirupeux et acide du cocktail qu'il venait de boire traçait un chemin brûlant à travers sa gorge. La musique aux notes basse et lourde faisait vrombir son corps et son cœur. Il avait chaud. Malgré la fraicheur de la pièce, il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur courir le long de son échine. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de danser encore et encore.

Il ne savait pas qui s'était collé à lui durant la nuit. Sauf pour Daphné, il n'avait pas osé la rejoindre, même si elle avait l'air d'une princesse de l'enfer dans sa tenue faite de cuir. Il l'avait regardée chercher parmi tous les autres mais Draco n'avait rien fait pour lui montrer qui il était. A la place, il avait attendu qu'elle se lasse et qu'elle fasse comme tout le monde : choisir n'importe qui.

Il avait cependant reconnu Théo, uniquement parce que ce dernier l'avait aussi reconnu. Son camarade portait le plus simple des masques, blanc et sans visage. Sa tenue était sobre, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, s'ancrait presque à la perfection dans cette ambiance gothique.

Théo ne dansait pas mais Draco était sûr qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme tire son bras pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui attirait le regard de plusieurs autres élèves. Dans un coin de l'immense salle se mouvait dans une danse quasi lascive l'oiseau bleu qu'il avait déjà remarqué, mais à ses cotés et tout aussi sensuellement bougeait quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco n'arrivait pas à deviner si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Dans le peu de lumière qu'on lui proposait, les formes étaient indistinctes. En revanche, il aimait sa façon de bouger sans jamais toucher sa partenaire.

Anubis, parce que c'était cela son déguisement, gardait les bras en l'air, bougeant son bassin comme une créature magique qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a la musique qui parcourait leurs corps. Il doutait encore de la personne qui pouvait se cacher sous son masque. Mais malgré l'alcool ingurgité, son cerveau cogitait.

Théodore ne lui aurait pas montré quelqu'un s'il ne se souciait pas de cette personne. Théodore n'aurait pas attiré son attention si ça avait été n'importe qui.

Anubis était un dieu à tête de chien, de chacal ou même de renard. C'était ce que la mythologie semblait croire. Et qui se transformait en renard noir, quand la nuit tombait ? Qui avait appelé son serpent Apophis ?

Draco se tourna vers Théodore qui tanguait sur ses deux pieds.

\- On me reconnait ?

Théodore fit « non » de la tête.

Alors le blond traversa la foule de danseurs, accepta les corps qui glissèrent contre lui, les mains qui passèrent sur son torse, et se fraya un passage jusqu'au maître des nécropoles.

Sans même réfléchir deux fois à son geste, il glissa une main dans le dos nu du garçon à tête de chacal. Comme s'il avait déclenché quelque chose chez ce dernier, Harry, parce qu'il était sûr que c'était Harry, se tourna vers lui et glissa l'un de ses bras contre son cou, basculant sa tête en arrière, dévoilant des dents pointues sur la mâchoire de la bête. Draco remarqua qu'il était impossible de voir son visage. Il était même presque sûr qu'Harry ne savait pas avec qui il s'apprêtait à danser, fille ou garçon. N'avait-il pas passé presque toute la première partie de la nuit à bouger contre la femme oiseau ?

Pour Draco, c'était une occasion qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois et la tenue ambigüe d'Harry lui permettait de ne pas se poser de question. Une partie de son cerveau tenta de se soucier de Théodore mais au moment où le dieu chien entoura sa nuque de ses deux bras, Draco oublia le reste.

Ses mains se promenèrent sur le dos nu d'Harry. Toute cette peau fraiche sous ses doigts le fit frémir. A ce moment là, il détestait son masque. Il aurait aimé pouvoir savourer tout ce qui se présentait à lui du bout des lèvres. A la place, il devait se contenter des frottements affolant d'Harry sur son bassin.

Et ça allait le rendre fou.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry pensait au contrôle.

A la force d'esprit.

A la maitrise du corps.

De son propre corps.

Et aux odeurs.

A une odeur en particulier.

Il aurait très bien pu ne pas le reconnaitre et il aurait très bien pu ne pas se soucier de qui dansait avec lui. Après tout, son costume était trompeur. Mais le fait est, que même si jusqu'à présent il n'avait reconnu personne, il avait parfaitement deviné qui était celui dont les paumes se baladaient odieusement au creux de ses reins.

Harry connaissait cette odeur par cœur.

De la menthe.

Même à travers le masque, elle envahissait ses narines.

Harry bascula la tête en arrière. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Louve lui avait fait boire mais son mot d'ordre avait été de s'amuser. Et elle veillait sur lui. Harry la croyait, il essaya de la chercher du regard mais elle avait disparu. Et à présent il était seul.

Seul dans les bras de Draco Malfoy.

Anubis dégagea sa main de l'épaule du démon japonais. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Draco et ce dernier vint emmêler ses doigts aux siens.

Il était en plein rêve, cauchemar ou hallucination.

Peut-être que Draco pensait danser avec Daphné ? Harry devait mettre fin à ça. Mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Le corps de Draco était brûlant même à travers les tissus. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de garder sa main dans la sienne et son corps contre lui.

Alors il pensait au contrôle parce que son esprit et son propre corps étaient en train de le trahir pour la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé.

Toute cette histoire était dangereuse. Parce que des tas de choses lui traversaient l'esprit. Des choses absurdes, comme retirer son masque et celui de Draco et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Harry fut tellement effrayé par cette idée qu'il s'écarta brusquement de son partenaire. Draco, cependant, garda ses doigts fermement serrés autour de son poignet. Harry l'attrapa de sa main libre et le força à le lâcher puis il s'éloigna. Il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et Draco, parce que sinon il allait devenir fou.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Tu l'as fait fuir !

Draco tourna sur lui-même pour tomber sur Théodore.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du te moquer de lui.

\- Il ne sait pas que c'était moi et je ne moquais pas.

\- Oh…

Le « Oh » de Théodore lui donna envie de le frapper. Une réaction disproportionnée mais c'était comme si son camarade avait en une seule phrase percé Draco à jour. Et peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être était-il trop évident aux yeux des autres.

La panique, la chaleur et l'alcool faisaient très mauvais ménage. Draco s'en rendit compte avec colère.

Dès l'instant où Harry s'était dégagé de sa prise, il avait compris que sa soirée à lui était terminée. Il était encore en train de ressasser ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore pour comprendre ce qu'il vivait présentement.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je retourne aux cachots.

Draco fendit la foule vers la sortie, il sentit que Théodore le suivait et il aurait préféré être seul à ce moment là. D'un autre coté, la présence du blond était aussi salvatrice, parce que si Harry avait décidé de quitter la fête, il ne se retrouverait pas seul en face de lui.

Une fois hors des toilettes, il s'empressa de retirer son masque et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Théodore l'imita mais ne montra aucun signe d'étouffement ou même de fatigue.

\- Tu n'as rien bu ?

\- Rien.

Le blond le devança. Ils firent le chemin inverse dans un silence total sans croiser qui que ce soit. Et plus ils s'approchaient du cachot, plus le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. A ce stade, il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir retourner dans sa chambre. Malgré ça, il finit par se retrouver devant sa porte et Théodore décida de lui épargner la lourde tache de l'ouvrir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata amèrement qu'elle était vide.

\- Il est peut-être encore là-bas, suggéra Théodore.

Draco préféra ne rien répondre. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, cacha son costume et son masque au fond de sa malle et s'écroula dans son lit.

Harry ne revint pas de toute la nuit.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Louve tapota avec douceur le dos de son petit frère. Un autre haut le cœur et Harry régurgita ce qu'il avait bu durant la fête.

\- Au moins, ça prouve qu'elle est réussie, plaisanta t-elle.

\- Plus jamais, croassa Harry.

\- Shh… Tu vas bien dormir après ça.

Elle se releva et attrapa une serviette qu'elle mouilla avant de venir frotter le front du brun. Harry s'écarta des toilettes et elle le tint contre lui. Pendant qu'elle passait la serviette humide sur son visage, elle constata qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

\- Viens, Harry, allons dans le lit.

\- Mmh.

Il fit l'effort de se lever et elle l'entraina dans la chambre. Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas et Louve s'empressa de retirer le reste de ses vêtements, ses chaussures, sa robe et ses bijoux, lLe masque reposant déjà dans un coin de la pièce.

Une fois que son frère de cœur se retrouva en boxer, elle le poussa pour tirer les couvertures et le recouvrir complètement.

\- Fr… Froid, bredouilla Harry.

\- Je sais, trésor.

Louve revint dans la salle de bain, inonda d'eau ce qu'Harry avait rejeté et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour s'emparer d'une potion de dégrisement gracieusement offerte par Severus. Puis elle s'accorda une douche rapide avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle plaça les fioles sur sa commode et se glissa dans les draps. Presque immédiatement, Harry se colla à elle, cherchant sa chaleur. Louve fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ?

\- Mhh…

La jeune fille se détendit et entoura son petit frère d'un bras protecteur.

\- J'ai dansé avec Draco…

\- Je sais, dit-elle.

\- Je suis foutue.

\- Absolument pas.

Harry grogna et Louve étira ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il ne vit pas. Tout ça promettait d'être très intéressant...

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vous dis pas à lundi parce que je ne serais clairement pas en mesure de poster quoi que ce soit…honnêtement je n'ai pas de pronostic pour le prochain jour. Mais encore une fois, c'est temporaire. Au moins jusqu'à mai** **L. Encore désolée pour ce contre-temps.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !**


	50. Juste un choix

Pardonnez-moi ! De ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews ! Mais sachez que vos mots doux et vos encouragements m'ont fait du bien.

Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je considère les reviews comme un échange important et je vous assure que je ne suis pas heureuse de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre.

Seulement mes jours de repos se réduisent comme peau de chagrin, voir sont totalement annulé hahah *rire nerveux*.

Je vais donc juste vous laisser en compagnie de ce chapitre, miraculeusement corrigé par **Titou Douh !** En espérant qu'il vous fera patienter pour le prochain.

Au fait, Regulus et l'homme au masque de lion qui ouvre la chambre des secrets :p.

.

.

 **JUSTE UN CHOIX**

 _« Then you ran away_

 _Are you thinking of me when you fuck her. »_

Goodbye. Feder

.

.

Daphné parlait.

Il ne savait pas de quoi. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses mots, sur sa bouche, sur les sons qui s'en échappaient. Peut-être parlait-elle de rumeur idiote sur des couples dont il n'avait que faire ? Peut-être se moquait-elle de Pansy ? Peut-être qu'elle lui disait qu'un éléphant rose s'était écrasé contre la tour des Gryffondor...

Mais même si ça avait été le cas, Draco n'en aurait eu strictement rien à faire.

Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait avec Daphné. Même le sexe avec Daphné l'ennuyait... Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette fin à cette mascarade.

Il avait vaguement pensé à la tromper et se faire surprendre. Ça aurait eu le mérite de la rendre furieuse et elle lui aurait arraché les testicules sans anesthésie. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de fille qui éveillait son intérêt. Il n'y avait plus de fille qui lui tapait dans l'œil.

Il avait fait le tour de toutes celles de son âge, de toutes celles qui auraient pu paraître intelligentes, charmantes, gracieuses, avec de la discussion et des tas de qualités. Il en revenait toujours au même point : la gent féminine ne représentait plus rien pour lui.

S'il avait du choisir quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait jeté son dévolu sur Louve Lupin qui réunissait ce qu'il fallait de bonnes choses pour facilement tomber amoureux d'elle, ou l'apprécier suffisamment pour envisager de tomber amoureux... De même que Granger qui, même si elle n'était pas magnifique, avait le mérite d'avoir de l'esprit et un sens de la répartie parfois aiguisé, ou encore Cassidy Valar, sa voisine durant ses cours d'arithmancie. Elève de Poufsouffle, toujours souriante, polie et douce. Jamais un mot de travers, le genre de fille que tous les parents veulent pour leur fils.

Ou alors il aurait pu choisir la première qui se pavanait devant lui.

La première. Draco en était là. Il n'y aurait plus de première. C'était comme une certitude, tous les efforts qu'il mettrait dans de futures relations impliquant une fille n'aboutiraient à rien. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne.

Il avait même essayé de regarder ailleurs : Fred Weasley, pour commencer. Parce que c'était un secret qui n'en était pas un.

Draco s'était surpris à détailler le rouquin de la manière la plus pernicieuse qui soit, l'envisageant plus comme un partenaire sexuel que comme un véritable futur compagnon et… Ca ne l'avait pas dégouté.

Ça ne l'avait pas rebuté, effrayé, terrorisé. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans la glace en se traitant de monstre. Il avait réfléchi méticuleusement à la question et à tous les problèmes que sa drôle d'attirance pour la gent masculine impliquerait.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, en vérité : ses parents.

Non, deux plutôt : ses parents et Harry.

Pourtant, Draco ne craignait rien. Du moins, il le pensait. Risquait-il d'être un désappointement pour ses parents ? Sûrement. Etait-ce ce qui l'inquiétait le plus ? Absolument pas.

Il était certain que sa mère ne le regarderait pas comme un pestiféré. Il en était moins sûr pour son père. Lucius Malfoy, malgré ce qui se disait, avait encore à cœur de faire briller le nom des Malfoy longtemps. Preuves étant ses dernières lubies de racheter divers petites entreprises sorcières, finançant les projets de certaines anciennes familles qui s'étaient retrouvées il ne savait comment dans une mauvaise posture économique.

Draco ne savait même pas d'où cet argent venait. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. C'était un secret de plus sur la longue liste des secrets de Lucius Malfoy.

Finalement, il pouvait se dire qu'il était capable de gérer sa famille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller contre ça. Se battre contre ses envies, ses désirs.

A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa petite amie, il devait se concentrer pour réussir à bander. A chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, il se battait contre ses soupirs épuisés.

Pour ne pas continuer à vivre ça, Draco pouvait bien avouer tout ça à ses parents. Mais Harry… Harry était un autre problème. Plus épineux, plus troublant, plus difficile à cerner dans sa globalité.

En premier lieu, il avait du faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son ami. De manière très pragmatique, il avait noté tout ce qu'il ressentait en présence du brun qu'il ne ressentait pas avec les autres... Et il y avait beaucoup de choses A commencer par la bête qui grondait dans son ventre en permanence quand il se trouvait en sa compagnie. Qui grondait, feulait, ronronnait, griffait ou hurlait en fonction des situations diverses et variées que lui faisait vivre le brun : lorsqu'il lui parlait, lorsqu'il riait, lorsqu'il le touchait, disait son prénom. Ou lorsqu'il n'était pas là, lorsqu'il passait son temps avec d'autres personnes que lui, lorsqu'il riait avec d'autres personnes que lui... Lorsqu'il touchait d'autres personnes que lui. La bête était là et Draco se l'imaginait de la taille d'un Balrog. Un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé d'Harry, qui lui tiraillait l'estomac et le cœur. Uniquement parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il désirait n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait avoir en claquant des doigts. Et en même temps, elle prenait l'apparence de la chose la plus douce qui pouvait exister : l'aspect d'un ciel bleu sans nuage, du vent dans ses cheveux quand il volait. Du goût d'un fondant au chaudron dans sa bouche. Ou de choses encore plus incomparables.

C'était l'amour.

Il s'était senti bête et niais de penser ça avec trop d'évidence. Il aurait aimé tourner autour du pot encore un peu. Ne pas être trop certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu se satisfaire de ses doutes et se dire que c'était stupide.

Une stupidité qui durait depuis plus d'un an. Parce qu'il avait cessé de se leurrer.

Pourquoi se focaliser sur une seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais été sûr de revoir ? Pourquoi avoir ressassé une seule rencontre encore et encore en essayant de se convaincre de ne pas y penser et pourtant imaginer mille scénarii où ils se seraient revus ? Et pourquoi s'obstiner quand enfin cette chance s'était présentée ?

Harry Potter était son plus gros problème et sa plus belle solution.

Harry Potter était un garçon qui fermait des portes dont il n'avait sûrement pas conscience.

\- Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non, Daphné… En fait, je suis fatigué de d'écouter.

Draco récupéra son sac et se leva.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Draco ! Tu te moques de moi ?!

Le blond baissa les yeux vers elle, elle n'avait pas l'air triste. Non, elle était carrément furieuse. Peut-être aurait-il du être plus doux. Y mettre les formes.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- Je le suis complètement. Je crois qu'on arrive au bout de ce que l'on peut vivre, toi et moi.

Ça, c'était mieux, pensa-t-il. Pas pour Daphné, vu le regard ampli de haine qu'elle lui offrait.

\- C'était sympa, conclut-il.

\- Si tu crois que tu peux me quitter comme ça… Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Draco !

Il frissonna. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, sa dernière pensée cependant fut que les filles étaient diaboliques. Draco se détourna d'elle et quitta la salle commune des serpentard. Sans vraiment trop savoir où aller, il énuméra les endroits où Harry aurait pu se trouver. Étrangement, il avait très envie de dire à Harry qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Il se retrouva très vite presque au niveau de la tour qui menait aux dortoirs des Gryffondor. Et au détour d'un couloir, il distingua Louve Lupin et Neville Londubat. Draco s'approcha d'eux et commença à entendre les bribes de conversation.

\- C'est la cinquième fois, Neville. Tu as fait tous les endroits où on l'a déjà trouvé ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas venu te voir, fit la voix larmoyante du blond.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais te la trouver, ta bestiole.

\- Merci, Louve ! Tu es géniale !

Draco la vit lever les mains comme si c'était évident, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Salut Malfoy, tu tombes bien !

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour partir à la chasse au… Flereur.

\- Tu serais parfaitement inutile, poursuivit-elle à sa place, je le sais. Non, j'avais l'intention de descendre voir Harry.

\- Il n'est pas dans notre dortoir.

Louve ne sembla même pas l'écouter, elle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit quelque chose qui avait tout l'air d'un parchemin.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de courir dans tout Poudlard, tu veux bien lui donner ça ?

Draco s'empara du parchemin et l'ouvrit.

\- Tu es au courant… Qu'il n'y a rien ?

\- Pas de question la fouine, donne-le lui s'il te plaît ! Viens, Nev', allons chasser du chat-chat !

\- Essaie de ne pas l'attraper par la peau du cou, demanda le garçon, il déteste quand tu fais ça.

Draco les regarda s'éloigner pendant que Louve faisait part de son extrême douceur envers les animaux puis se remit en chemin tout en détaillant le banal parchemin des yeux.

Louve devait vraiment lui faire confiance pour lui donner des objets à rendre à Harry... Ou peut-être se moquait-elle de lui ?

Il avait été tellement surpris de voir la jeune fille se rapprocher de lui, de même que Granger. Elles avaient toutes les deux cessé de l'appeler par son nom et Draco les surprenaient à passer beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie, à lui et à Harry, et ce depuis la fameuse soirée d'Halloween. Sûrement parce que Draco avait fait une scène à Harry pour savoir où ce dernier avait passé la nuit. Ça ne l'avait pas soulagé pour autant de savoir qu'il traînait chez les Gryffondor. Seulement, c'était bien les seules de l'entourage du brun à ne pas le regarder avec méfiance _;_ Nolan Corgan ne cachait pas le peu de cas qu'il faisait de Draco.

Ce qu'il devinait de cette nouvelle proximité avec la « famille » d'Harry, c'était que le brun l'acceptait de plus en plus et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Draco replia la carte et fit le chemin inverse en direction de la bibliothèque. Il n'y trouva ni Harry, ni Granger. Légèrement excédé de ne pas avoir demandé au brun où il comptait passer son vendredi après-midi, Draco revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta prêt d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Il y entra et s'assit au niveau d'une des fenêtres. Il croisa les jambes, posa le vieux morceau de papier au creux de celles-ci puis sortit sa baguette.

\- _Revelio._

Il ne se passa rien.

\- _Apparecium !_

Là encore, silence complet.

 _\- Finite incantatem !_

Toujours rien.

\- Stupide morceau de parchemin ! Je ferais mieux de te jeter au feu, je ne vois pas ce qu'Harry peut faire de toi !

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il vit des lettres se tracer finement sur le carré de papier.

 **« Mr Lunard aimerait savoir pourquoi tant de haine et d'acharnement quand il suffit de demander poliment ? »**

Draco mima admirablement un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis de nouveaux mots apparurent.

 **« Mr Cornedrue aimerait faire part de sa curiosité concernant le dit Harry. »**

 **« Mr Patmol aimerait quant à lui savoir qui est celui qui tente avec peu de subtilité de s'emparer de nos secrets »**

\- Je suis Draco Malfoy et je suis un ami d'Harry… D'Harry Potter.

 **« Mr Cornedrue est ravi d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter a un ami. »**

 **« Mr Patmol s'inquiète en revanche du nom de cet ami. »**

 **« Mr Lunard salue chaleureusement Draco Malfoy et espère que ce dernier ne sera pas vexé de la méfiance de ses comparses. »**

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qui étaient donc Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue et comment ces derniers pouvaient déjà tirer des conclusions sur sa propre personne ?

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, juste curieux.

 **« Mr Patmol se permet de se demander comment Draco Malfoy s'est procuré ce parchemin. »**

\- Louve Lupin me l'a confié pour que je le rende à Harry, je voulais juste savoir si ce n'était pas dangereux, mentit Draco.

 **« Mr Patmol n'est pas très convaincu. »**

\- Mr Patmol commence à me les briser, grinça Draco.

 **« Que Draco Malfoy pardonne Patmol. Sa méfiance n'a pas lieu d'être même si elle est justifiée. Mr Cornedrue aimerait savoir comment se porte Harry Potter en ce moment ?**

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans ce foutu château.

 **« Mr Lupin présage que ce vieux papier lui sera d'une grande utilité, dans ce cas. »**

 **« Mr Patmol consent à donner son aide en échange d'une promesse. »**

\- Laquelle ? demanda prudemment Draco.

 **« Mr Patmol exige que Draco Malfoy jure solennellement que ses intentions envers Harry James Potter sont bonnes. »**

Draco ne put que sourire à cette demande.

\- Malheureusement, ça risque d'être compliqué, je ferais mieux de jurer solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises envers Harry Potter… Et je ne parle pas de lui faire du mal… Juste de…

Draco se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'avouer à demi-mot que son esprit adolescent avait les sentiments les plus impurs concernant Harry. Il grogna et se retint d'avouer n'importe quoi à la carte.

\- Ne dites pas à Harry que j'ai dit ça !

 **« Mr Lunard est ravi de voir que jeunesse se fait. »**

 **« Mr Cornedrue souhaite beaucoup de courage à Draco Malfoy. »**

 **« Mr Patmol pense sincèrement que Draco Malfoy ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs au lieu de… »**

 **« Mr Cornedrue souhaite couper Mr Patmol et lui indiquer que Draco Malfoy a juré solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, comme tout bon maraudeur. »**

 **« Mr Lunard aimerait ajouter que Draco Malfoy est sûrement aussi perdu que Mr Patmol au même âge. »**

 **« Mr Patmol aimerait rappeler à Mr Lunard et Mr Cornedrue qu'au même âge, les choses qui traversaient son esprit n'avaient rien de sain. »**

 **« Mr Cornedrue et Mr Lunard ne peuvent qu'être d'accord. »**

 **« Mr Patmol conseille à Draco Malfoy d'accomplir son méfait rapidement afin qu'Harry Potter récupère son dû. »**

Une fois la dernière phrase effacée, sous les yeux ébahis de Draco, le parchemin révéla sa véritable utilité.

C'était une carte. Mais pas n'importe quelle carte : une carte de Poudlard ! Draco le comprit en voyant des passages secrets qu'il connaissait déjà. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était tout ces noms au dessus de tas de petits points.

Draco en reconnut quelques uns, notamment ceux de Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans les quartiers de son professeur de Métamorphose, ce qui ne surprit pas Draco : il savait que les deux enseignants s'entendaient bien.

Après ça, ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement le nom d'Harry. Il voletait non loin de lui. Harry était dans une des grandes tours… En compagnie de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- C'est vraiment gentil à toi de nous aider.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais rien à faire d'autre. C'était ça ou étudier avec Hermione, et elle est dans une phase terrible.

Ginny rit et Harry se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Mais tu peux me dire ce qu'on cherche, exactement ?

\- Une bestiole du nom de Funambule. Un demi-flereur appartenant à Neville qui a tendance à beaucoup s'enfuir ces derniers temps.

Harry se redressa pour fixer la rouquine.

\- Et ça arrive souvent ?

\- Depuis le début d'année, je crois que c'est la cinquième fois qu'on part à sa recherche. D'habitude, Louve s'en occupe avec son pendule. Très efficace, comme bidule.

Harry sourit de plus belle face au mot « bidule ». Il avait presque cru être obligé de passer son après midi dans la volière quand Daphné avait fait irruption dans leur chambre. Harry n'avait pas attendu qu'on lui demande de s'enfuir. Il avait pris ses affaires et s'était éloigné sans un regard pour Draco. C'était ça ou lui montrer avec un peu trop d'expression qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la situation.

Ce qui était totalement déplacé de sa part. Draco, tout comme Ron, était dans une période de sa vie où lécher les amygdales de sa copine était tout à fait naturel. Et s'il avait supporté les « Ronron » et les « Lavlav » il pouvait bien supporter ça. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si Draco était démonstratif en public. Il touchait rarement Daphné, ne lui tenait pas la main, ne l'embrassait pas et ne passait même ses heures de révisions avec elle. De plus, Draco ne lui imposait jamais la présence de Daphné.

Malgré tout ça, à chaque fois qu'il imaginait Draco et Daphné ensemble, il ressentait quelque chose de très proche à ce qu'il avait vécu au moment où Cho était avec Cédric, ou encore quand Dean et Ginny sortaient ensemble. Seulement, il n'avait aucune envie d'approfondir l'étude de ses sentiments, parce que ça voulait dire quelque chose qu'il n'était probablement pas près d'accepter.

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum… Non. Tu disais quoi ?

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude en plissant les yeux d'un air malicieux, une expression qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Tout était doux avec Ginny. Son cœur ne faisait pas des allers-retours insupportables. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ou avec qui elle était. Il retrouvait tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez elle : son humour, son impertinence, son sens de la justice, sa gentillesse. Finalement, à part sa répartie, Ginny était différente, très différente de Draco.

Pour commencer, elle était une fille. Mais Anouk… Anouk avait un comportement similaire au blond et il avait aimé ça. Il aimait ça, le challenge de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Compliquer les choses.

\- Harry…

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front et Harry rit.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour être agressé comme ça ?

\- Tu rêvasses.

\- Mh... Et s'il était dehors ? Funambule, je veux dire ?

Il jeta un bref regard vers la fenêtre. Il avait déjà commencé à neiger en cette fin de Novembre et Harry commençait à peine à s'habituer au vert de l'écharpe des Serpentard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu f…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Ginny Weasley venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et durant un infime instant le monde, d'Harry Potter fut blanc. Des tas de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit, à commencer par le fait que ça aurait du être une explosion de bonheur. Que c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu. Que Ginny était la fille qu'il aimait. Oh, bon sang, il l'aimait tellement ! Il avait pensé à elle, encore et encore, perdu au fin fond des bois, quand plus aucun espoir n'avait l'air d'être permis.

Il avait pensé à elle. Et il n'eut même pas le temps d'apprécier ce baiser que déjà les lèvres de la jeune fille se détachèrent des siennes.

\- Désolée… Oh, en fait, non ! Je ne suis même pas désolée, parce que là tout de suite tu étais vraiment beau.

Harry se sentit rougir. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque.

\- Est-ce que… Ca veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Vraiment ? Tu le veux vraiment ?

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. A la place, il glissa sa main contre la taille de Ginny et tenta un autre baiser. Cette fois-ci, il apprécia la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ginny noua ses bras derrière son cou et entrouvrit les lèvres.

La seule chose qu'Harry attendait ne vint pas.

Il n'y eu pas de rugissement au fond de son ventre.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il trouva la Carte du Maraudeur sur son bureau. Harry se tourna vers Apophis. Le serpent s'était enroulé sur l'assise de sa chaise et il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu sais qui l'a laissée là ?

\- Sssssauvage voisin… Sssssii menthe…

Harry plissa les yeux. Comment Draco était-il entré en possession de la carte ? Il aurait bien aimé lui demander mais le blond n'avait pas fait d'apparition et quand il avait demandé à Blaise où il se trouvait, ce dernier lui avait gentiment gratifié d'un « S'il n'est pas avec toi alors je n'en sais rien ».

Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

Seulement, Draco ne se montra pas non plus lors du repas. Et quand Harry revint dans sa chambre, il n'était toujours pas là. Alors, il commença vraiment à paniquer. Il s'empara de la Carte du Maraudeur et tira ses rideaux. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver au niveau de la cuisine. Harry se releva et passa devant Théo et Blaise.

\- Tu vas te promener ?

\- Absolument pas, répliqua rapidement Harry.

Il sortit prudemment de la salle commune des serpentard sans cesser de jeter de rapides coups d'œil à la carte. Draco avait quitté les cuisines mais ne se dirigeait pas vers lui, il allait dans une toute autre direction. Harry grogna et pressa le pas.

Finalement, il le trouva au détour d'un couloir.

\- Draco !

Le blond, qui était dos à lui, se figea puis se tourna lentement et Harry sut qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il en fut certain quand un sourire froid étira les lèvres du blond. Une fois de plus, le cœur du brun joua les acrobates.

\- Bonsoir, Potter.

\- Potter ? Vraiment ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Oh, ça t'intéresse ?

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard t'ont indiqué où je me trouvais ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et serra la carte entre son poing.

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, ils ont été adorables avec moi.

\- Tu vas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ça ?

\- Non, j'ai bien compris que tu aimais garder tes petits secrets.

Harry sentit la colère venir en même temps qu'un mal de tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Draco, il n'avait pas non plus envie de partir dans un énième débat sur sa vie pleine de points d'interrogation.

\- Ce ne sont pas que les miens mais libre à toi de m'en vouloir pour ça.

Harry se détourna de Draco, plus pour essayer de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et son imbécile de cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'avais trouvé comme ça aussi l'année dernière. Dans la volière.

Harry préféra ne pas se tourner, il n'avait aucune envie de voir le visage que faisait Draco.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Tu étais vraiment inquiet de ce qui se disait sur moi ?

Harry osa un regard vers le blond. Ce dernier affichait toujours son air pincé et guindé.

\- Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point certains mots peuvent être extrêmement blessant et changer… Enfin… Oui, j'étais inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous n'étions même pas amis.

Harry serra les lèvres.

\- C'est ce que tu veux savoir ce soir ? Tu veux savoir comment j'estime notre amitié en te promenant dans les couloirs ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, est-ce que ça vaut quelque chose ?

La colère laissa place à une profonde lassitude. Est-ce que son amitié avec Draco valait quelque chose ?

Elle s'était construite sur des non-dits, pas comme avec Ron à qui il pouvait tout avouer de but en blanc. Parce que Ron avait été là depuis le début. Ron aurait pris ça d'un air détaché. Il aurait soutenu Harry. Mais si Harry parlait de quoi que ce soit à Draco ça voulait dire parler d'une autre vérité. Une vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager. Une vérité qui pouvait bien remettre en cause son amitié ou ce qui était né entre eux.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Une partie de lui avait furieusement envie de tout dire à Draco. Toutes les choses qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais il s'était raisonné. S'il ne le disait pas à Hermione, en quel honneur le dirait-il à Draco ?

Qu'est ce que Draco Malfoy avait de plus pour qu'il se sente obligé d'y réfléchir ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison, répondit doucement Harry. Ca ne vaut sûrement rien.

Le regard choqué que lui adressa Draco lui brisa presque le cœur. Mais Harry ravala toute pitié et se détourna du garçon pour de bon. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'être proche de Draco était bon.

Délicieusement et dangereusement bon.

Et parce qu'Harry ne savait rien de ce qu'il était en train de vivre à l'instant, il préférait éloigner les problèmes qu'il pouvait encore contrôler. Avant que ça ne soit trop difficile ou trop tard.

Comme avec Ginny.

Comme avec William.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne se parlaient plus. Avec ça, la rumeur selon laquelle Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Tout le monde attendait la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour surprendre le couple le plus en vue de Poudlard main dans la main.

La seule personne qui regardait d'un œil plutôt ennuyé ce revirement de situation, à part Draco et Harry eux-mêmes, était Théodore Nott.

S'il avait été d'abord surpris du froid entre ses deux camarades de chambre, il avait vu la situation se détériorer encore plus bizarrement : Draco ne se privait pas pour insulter Harry sous couvert de blagues de mauvais goût et Harry se contentait de regards furieux dans sa direction. Plusieurs fois, Nott avait vu le brun faire un geste vers sa baguette et se retenir au dernier moment, et cela semblait faire sourire Draco un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry choisisse de l'ignorer totalement. Théodore aurait pu croire que le blond en ferait de même. C'avait presque été le cas, mais il était devenu imbuvable.

La facette froide de Draco Malfoy se brisait lentement. Théodore aurait aimé lui dire qu'il se comportait comme un gamin puéril mais il avait l'impression que Draco avait besoin de n'importe quel petit incident pour exploser.

Et cet incident n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Peu importait qu'il noie sa colère dans des baisers, qu'il tente d'oublier le regard glacial de Draco dans ceux rieurs de Louve, ou qu'il se fatigue à réviser en compagnie d'Hermione juste pour éviter le blond. Harry n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête et ce, même si le comportement imbuvable de Draco était devenu le même que lors de son ancienne cinquième année. Il avait la sensation que Malfoy pouvait lui faire vivre un enfer. Mais les insultes étaient loin d'être incomparables à l'éloignement.

Si Draco faisait exprès de frapper son épaule de la sienne quand ils se croisaient, la seule chose qu'Harry retenait était son odeur.

Si les notes qu'il recevait étaient moins poétiques qu'avant, Harry ne les brûlaient pas, il les gardait.

Il devait être bien fou pour même apprécier l'attitude détestable de Draco. Mais en vérité, ça ramenait à Harry des souvenirs qu'il pouvait gérer. Des sentiments qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il pouvait maîtriser. Ce Draco-là, il le connaissait par cœur et il n'en avait pas peur. Il ne le haïssait même pas.

Et peut-être que sa propre réaction était loin de ce que Draco attendait, peut-être aurait-il voulu une véritable confrontation... Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à lui faire ce plaisir. Si lui devait souffrir, ils seraient deux dans ce cas.

C'était comme ça, épuisé et sur les nerfs, qu'il regagna sa salle commune, pour y trouver Fred et George assis en tailleur devant la table basse, tous les deux penchés sur un sachet contenant des bonbons dans des formes et des couleurs variées.

\- Oy, salut Harry ! Est-ce que tu as le temps de nous donner un coup de main ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de servir de cobaye maintenant mais aider les jumeaux lui changerait sûrement les idées. Alors il s'avança vers eux, avant de s'assoir à leurs cotés.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Notre nouvelle gamme de bonbons fruités. Le truc c'est que Fred a oublié de noter les goûts qui correspondent aux couleurs. Donc séance gastronomique oblige. Tu veux bien participer ? On ira plus vite !

\- Ce sont juste des fruits ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

George s'empara d'une pastille mauve et l'avala sous les yeux d'Harry.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Mhh, fit George, myrtille, je dirais.

\- Bien sûr… Mauve égale myrtille.

Fred ouvrit son carnet et nota l'appréciation de George avant de tendre la main vers un bonbon orange. Harry, qui était à présent rassuré, tendit la main vers une gélule noire et supposa que ça devait être de la mûre.

Il la mit dans sa bouche au même moment où Fred faisait de même avec sa friandise. Ça n'avait pas le goût de mûre, plutôt de réglisse, et il détestait ça. Il grimaça mais l'avala de mauvaise grâce.

\- Celui-ci, c'est de la régl… George !

\- Quoi ? demanda innocemment le roux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Les cheveux de George n'étaient plus roux mais noirs et ce n'était plus des cheveux mais des plumes. Ses yeux se remplirent de la même couleur sombre et lentement son visage s'étira pour former un bec.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, choqué par la presque totale transformation en oiseau de George Weasley. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'écailles, les mêmes qui couvraient les pattes des oiseaux, et ses ongles prenaient la forme de serres.

\- Oh, par Salazar ! pouffa Fred.

Il rouvrit le carnet et écrivit rapidement l'effet produit.

\- Comment tu te sens, Georgie ?

\- CROA !

Harry sursauta. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Fred mais se recula rapidement en le voyant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Fred grand sourire. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- T-T-Tes oreilles…

Fred porta ses mains à ses oreilles qui étaient à présent tombantes et pelucheuses, comme celles d'un Cocker.

\- Intéressant…

Harry ne trouvait pas ça intéressant du tout. Puis quelque chose se mit à le gratter dans le bas de son dos. Il se releva immédiatement et se mit dos aux jumeaux.

\- Il y a quelque chose ! s'exclama t-il. Dans mon pantalon !

\- Oui, Harry… Ca s'appelle une queue.

Harry fit craquer sa nuque pour jeter le regard le plus assassin au monde à Fred Weasley mais devint livide en comprenant qu'il disait vrai. Il avait sorti une longue queue noire et douce de son jean.

\- Oh bon sang, oh bon sang….

\- Tu as de très jolies oreilles, aussi.

Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour tomber sur deux choses pointues et douces.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!

\- Ça, mon cher ami, c'est notre nouveau produit : « les Pastimaux ». Bien sûr, si tu as une meilleure idée de nom, nous sommes preneurs.

\- CROA ! S'enthousiasma George le corbeau.

Harry sentit sa nouvelle queue s'ébouriffer.

\- Et ça dure combien de…de…. Aaahhh !

Le bâillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire le coupa dans sa phrase et il tituba sur ses jambes.

\- Harry, s'inquiéta Fred, ça va ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Je suis un CHAT ! Un foutu… Aaaahhh.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux se fermèrent mollement et il se sentit extrêmement épuisé par cette longue journée. Il avait juste envie de se coucher là et dormir… Dormir.

\- … dormir…

Harry tomba à genoux et se roula en boule, entourant ses jambes de son corps. Le sommeil l'attrapa dès que sa tête posa le sol. Fred récupéra son carnet.

\- Bonbon réglisse, transforme en chat… Effet secondaire : somnolence soudaine.

\- CROA !

\- Tu as raison, George, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le laisser là… Sans défense. Si innocent. Si adorable.

\- Croaaa…

\- Je sais qu'il sort avec Ginny. On a le droit de rêver, non ? Si j'avais su pour son penchant pour les roux, j'aurais…

\- Croa.

Fred lança une œillade outrée à son frère.

\- Aide-moi à le lever.

Fred attrapa les mains d'Harry et George tenta d'attraper ses jambes. Harry ne se réveilla pas. Alors, difficilement, ils ramenèrent Harry dans sa chambre.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy trouvait que la colère le rendait laid. Son sourire narquois était tordu, ses sourcils en permanence haussés ou froncés accentuaient les rides de son front et c'était ignoble. Et avec ça, il se mettait à faire des choses stupides, comme imaginer la possibilité de répandre sans le vouloir la rumeur disant qu'Harry Potter serait sûrement un animagus non enregistré. Ou mieux encore : emprisonner ce fichu flereur et le voir se promener dans tout le château à sa recherche parce que sa carte des « idioteurs » ne montrait pas les animaux.

Ou pire… Lui ramener une photo du portrait et la lui jeter à la figure avec une phrase bien sentie, du genre _« si tu crois tout savoir sur ta propre famille, j'ai l'impression que tu es loin du compte ! »_

Oui, la colère le rendait moche et stupide. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il était à peine capable de réfléchir intelligemment à la situation. Le fait qu'Harry lui tourne le dos aussi facilement était insupportable et la seule personne qu'il pouvait blâmer, en vérité, c'était lui-même.

Au lieu de jouer les dramaqueen, il aurait juste pu interrompre Ginny et Harry, et peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas dérapé. Ou bien il aurait pu être moins impulsif et accepter qu'Harry Potter aimait les filles, et que ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que ça se confirme.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça aurait pu être une vraie surprise. Weasley n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour Harry et seul le brun avait paru aveugle. Alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

Il en était au point où il accusait mentalement Weaslette de l'avoir drogué avec un philtre d'amour quand il trouva au niveau de la porte de sa chambre un homme corbeau et un homme chien. Sans attendre, il pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur les deux immondes créatures.

\- Wouhou blondie, pointe ça ailleurs ! s'exclama le chien.

\- Weasley ?!

Draco reconnut la tignasse rousse et le visage plein de tâches de rousseur mais il distingua aussi les oreilles tombantes et des yeux plus grands, plus ronds. Il grimaça d'horreur.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Une petite expérience, rien de bien -woouuf- méchant ! Mais je crois qu'Harry n'est pas encore immunisé contre nos facéties. Hé, George tu l'aimes bien ce mot, « Facétie » ?

\- Croa, croa !

\- T'as raison, on va se pencher dessus -wouaf wouaf- !

Draco grimaça d'horreur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- Va voir par toi-même… Oh, et Draco, une cicatrice sur le torse, c'est pas si dramatique, s'il ne veut pas expliquer d'où ça vient, il peut juste nous le dire. Tu lui feras passer le message.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et son étonnement laissa place au démon de la jalousie et de la frustration. D'un coup d'épaule, il poussa Fred et s'engouffra dans la chambre sous le rire du roux et le croassement de l'autre.

Draco arriva rapidement au niveau du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Enroulée autour de sa jambe, le blond remarqua une queue noire. Pire encore, Harry avait aussi des oreilles de chat.

Ce qui attira, en revanche, le plus son regard fut son pull presque entièrement levé sur son torse, sûrement un effet malheureux de la façon dont il avait été jeté par les jumeaux sur le lit. Pourtant, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sang de Draco afflue vers une certaine partie de son anatomie. Et c'était mauvais.

Harry avait l'air de dormir réellement profondément : il était presque totalement immobile, seul le mouvement léger de son estomac lui indiquait qu'il était juste plongé dans un lourd sommeil. Avant que son cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, Draco trouva sa propre main suspendue au dessus de la peau d'Harry. Sa couleur de miel, les grains de beauté sombres qui s'éparpillaient sur ses côtes, la ligne de poils broussailleuse et noire qui entourait son nombril et descendait sur son pubis...

La bouche de Draco s'assécha en voyant que le pantalon d'Harry était bien trop bas, dévoilant les os de ses hanches. Il aurait suffit de si peu pour qu'il en voit beaucoup plus...

Il se força à détourner les yeux de cet endroit. Au lieu de ça, ses ongles se posèrent délicatement sur le ventre d'Harry qui se creusa immédiatement à son contact. Ce fut tout. Harry reprit rapidement une respiration normale. Alors Draco posa le plat de sa main sur sa peau et le contact l'électrisa. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. La gorge ou le corps d'Harry émettait une sorte de vrombissement… Non… C'était un ronronnement.

Harry ronronnait.

Draco s'enhardit au même titre que sa propre érection. Sa main glissa contre le corps du brun, passant sous le pull de ce dernier. Il retraça de la paume un pectoral et enfin son index atteignit quelque chose d'intéressant. Il était presque sûr que la machine à ronronnements était en train de s'emballer.

Ça vibrait sous ses doigts mais Draco était beaucoup plus fasciné par le petit bout de chair qu'il tenait entre son majeur et son index. Le téton d'Harry durcissait sous ses doigts et le brun montrait toute son appréciation en imitant un chat heureux.

Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes, il suffisait de peu pour qu'elles entrent en contact. Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud s'échapper de la bouche d'Harry.

Il en était là. À deux doigts de faire une erreur grossière.

Il se redressa d'un coup, retira sa main comme s'il l'avait oubliée au-dessus du feu et jeta un regard ennuyé à Apophis qui venait de sortir de sous le lit. Il tira vivement les rideaux du lit d'Harry.

\- Tu la fermes, dit-il au serpent.

L'animal lui siffla quelque chose _;_ des insultes, sûrement. Draco quitta la chambre, le dos raide et l'entrejambe douloureuse.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry avait fait un rêve délicieux, fait de menthe et de caresses. Encore un peu et il aurait atteint la félicité si des bruits ne l'avaient pas tiré de son repos bienfaisant. Ces bruits qui lui firent tendre l'oreille uniquement parce qu'ils venaient du lit d'à coté. Du lit de Draco.

Lentement, Harry se leva et remarqua que ses rideaux étaient fermés.

D'abord inquiet de savoir si Draco n'était pas malade, il se souvint qu'ils étaient en froid... Et les gémissements qui s'échappèrent du lit voisin n'avaient rien de maladif, et la façon dont le matelas s'affaissait ne laissait place à aucun doute sur les activités qui se jouaient juste en face.

Si Harry avait plus ou moins maîtrisé son désarroi et son énervement, il se sentit tout d'un coup disposé à écraser son poing contre la mâchoire de Draco. Le « Daphné » soupiré termina de l'achever. Il se jeta hors du lit. Il n'était pas du genre à faire une scène au milieu d'un acte qui aurait pu tous les gêner. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sur de pardonner.

Il sortit immédiatement de sa chambre, claqua avec force la porte et remonta les escaliers, furieux.

S'il avait cru que Draco avait un minimum de décence, il s'était apparemment trompé mais il devait aussi ne plus rien trouver de surprenant dans le comportement du blond. Mais ça… Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Harry sentait son cœur battre à un rythme incontrôlable et tout son corps tremblait… De rage ? De dégoût ?

Tout en marchant en direction du terrain de Quidditch, il essaya de se raisonner. Sa réaction était disproportionnée, Draco était en couple et ce que faisait un couple... C'était ce que faisait n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Il n'était pas si diffèrent. Il avait des envies, des désirs. Il devait se masturber à la même fréquence que n'importe quel autre de ses camarades. Il n'était pas prude. Pas totalement, du moins. Mais il avait assez de respect pour les autres pour ne pas exposer sa vie sexuelle, inexistante cela dit, aux yeux de tout le monde.

Draco était vil.

Draco était méprisable.

Draco… Était sur son balai et volait tranquillement au dessus du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry s'avança au milieu du terrain, un air ahuri sur son visage. C'était bien sa cape. C'était bien ses cheveux presque blancs. Et c'était bien son balai.

Harry faillit faire un bon en arrière quand le serpentard baissa les yeux vers lui. Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire demi-tour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Potter ? Tu as fini de te lécher les parties ? Tu as craché toutes tes boules de poils ?

L'espace d'un instant Harry ne comprit rien du tout, puis il se souvint de l'incident des jumeaux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Draco l'avait vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ? cracha Harry,

Draco arriva à sa hauteur et haussa son détestable sourcil.

\- Je crois que ça se voit, tu devrais mettre tes lunettes plus souvent.

Harry se pinça l'arrêtes du nez.

\- Je t'ai entendu… Dans ton lit. Malfoy…tu…tu…

\- Ton éloquence me laisse sans voix. Si tu pouvais être plus clair ?

\- Tu faisais l'amour avec Daphné ! Dans ton lit ! Juste à coté de moi ! Tu… Comment tu as pu arriver ici aussi vite…

Draco fronça d'abord les sourcils puis grimaça de colère et de dégoût. Ensuite, il ouvrit la bouche, consterné, et ne siffla qu'un seul mot :

\- Pardon ?

Harry le fixa durement.

\- Je viens de me réveiller et qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Des soupirs qui n'avaient rien de… Mince, ne me le fais pas dire encore une fois. Quelqu'un a prononcé le prénom de Daphné !

\- Dans mon lit ?

\- Dans ton lit.

\- Daphné… ?

\- Daphné ! Oui, Daphné.

\- Impossible, rétorqua Draco.

Harry recula parce que Draco venait de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Impossible, répéta Draco, je suis ici depuis au moins trente minutes. J'ai juste tiré tes rideaux après que les rouquins diaboliques t'aient transformé en hybride poilu.

\- Pourtant…

\- De plus, le coupa Draco, cela va faire presque plus de deux semaines que Daphné et moi ne sommes plus ensemble mais tu devais être trop occupé avec tes propres histoires pour t'en rendre compte. Ou c'est simplement ma personne qui ne t'intéresse plus.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur cette information mais Draco avait en partie raison : il avait préféré éviter de trop s'intéresser à lui, c'était déjà beaucoup de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le blond et de devoir faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le regarder.

Draco n'était plus avec Daphné. A cette nouvelle, le ventre Harry se tordit de bonheur. Harry réfréna cette joie en entourant son ventre de ses bras. Le blond l'observa faire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, grogna Harry. Si ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Harry fit immédiatement demi-tour. Il avait froid _;_ dans sa précipitation, il était sorti sans écharpe.

Il avait froid, il avait la nausée, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

S'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, il aurait depuis longtemps pris son balai et serait allé rejoindre Draco dans les airs. Ils auraient volé, se poursuivant l'un l'autre. Peut-être seraient-ils tombés par terre, dans la neige, en riant et ensuite… Ensuite, Harry l'aurait embrassé. Parce que c'était la seule chose rationnelle à faire.

Embrasser Draco.

Et après ça ?

Draco le frapperait, le traiterait d'erreur de la nature ? Lui dirait qu'il n'est pas de ce bord-là, qu'il vient à peine de se séparer de sa petite amie et que lui se comporte déjà comme un chien en rut ?

Harry frissonna à cette idée. Plutôt la colère que le dégoût, le blond finirait par se lasser de lui envoyer des piques à longueur de journée.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Après avoir observé Harry s'éloigner, une fois de plus, de lui, sans quitter son dos des yeux, sa nuque exposée au froid - durant ce bref instant, il souhaita même qu'Harry tombe malade pour qu'il soit obligé d'être faible afin que Draco montre qu'il était un ami digne de ce nom - Draco se rendit très sereinement dans les vestiaires.

Il rangea son balai soigneusement, retira son équipement avec une lenteur calculée. Puis il remonta le chemin du terrain de Quidditch en direction de la tour de l'horloge, brisa les protections mises en place par les jumeaux, fouilla dans leur petite réserve et s'empara d'une poudre aussi utile que controversée.

Enfin, il revint d'un pas tranquille dans sa salle commune. Il y retrouva les jumeaux attablés contre une fenêtre, accompagnés d'Harry qui semblait leur faire la morale en serrant les dents. De l'autre coté se trouvaient Daphné et trois de ses amies. Un peu plus loin, Blaise Zabini lisait tranquillement un livre. Il y avait d'autres élèves aussi. Des septième année, trois en tout. Draco ne trouva aucun élève de première ou deuxième année.

Il n'adressa la parole à personne, pas même à l'un des jumeaux qui lui demanda de venir les rejoindre.

A la place, il se rendit dans sa chambre, détacha ses rideaux, les jeta sur son matelas et d'un coup de baguette dégagea ce dernier du sommier, puis il traina son lourd paquetage dans les escaliers pour le déposer au milieu de la salle commune.

\- Draco…. Qu'est ce que tu…, commença Blaise.

Draco fouilla dans sa poche, s'empara de la poudre qu'il avait volée aux jumeaux, faisant se lever d'un bond les deux garçons. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui le fixait sans siller.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? se moqua Daphné.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit doucement Draco. Mais quelqu'un ici va perdre bien plus que ça… R _evelio._

Draco souffla de la poudre sur le matelas. La myriade de grains dorés s'éparpilla alors sur deux silhouettes vaguement reconnaissables aux premiers abords. Mais au fur et à mesure que les mouvements des deux corps se firent plus explicites, il entendit le hoquet d'horreur s'échapper de la bouche de Daphné.

\- Blaise. demanda le blond. C'est toi ?

Draco se tourna vers son camarade de chambre. Blaise n'était pas livide, gêné ou en colère. Il observait ses vas et viens sans aucune pudeur. Comme s'il assistait à une performance hors du commun.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Arrête ça ! cria Daphné.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco

\- Arrête ça ! In…

\- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Daphné s'éjecta de sa main et tomba au sol. Draco leva les yeux vers Harry qui avait sa propre baguette pointée sur la jeune femme. Tous les sentiments absurdes dénigrant Harry James Potter s'évaporèrent immédiatement.

\- Pour qui tu te prends !? s'exclama Daphné.

Au milieu de la pièce, les deux fantômes dorés avaient accéléré leurs indécents mouvements. Et Draco trouva mortifiant qu'il n'y ait pas les sons.

\- Si vous aviez eu un minimum de jugeote, grogna Harry, ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Tu t'es empressé de tout lui raconter ! Potter, tu te comportes vraiment comme son petit toutou ! siffla Daphné.

Harry baissa sa baguette sans même donner l'impression de se sentir insulté.

\- En l'occurrence, répondit-il doucement, ce n'est pas moi qui me trouve à quatre pattes devant tout le monde.

Draco faillit tourner de l'œil tant l'envie d'exploser de rire était intenable. Harry décida de lui couper tout plaisir : d'un geste souple de sa baguette, son matelas prit feu, de même que la poudre et les images disparurent.

\- Bien joué Harry, râla Draco. Tu me dois un matelas !

\- Prends celui de Blaise, je suis sûr qu'il sera tout disposé à te prêter le sien.

\- Hors de question que je dorme dans ses draps… Qui sait qu'elle autre créature de rêve y est passée...

\- Tu as raison de te méfier, répondit froidement Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Daphné.

\- La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de te moquer de moi, essaie de ne pas te donner en spectacle.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Pour avoir exposé et humilié deux personnes de sa maison, Draco Lucius Malfoy écopa d'une semaine de retenues et d'une interdiction de se rendre à la dernière sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Pour avoir brûlé le matériel de l'école, Harry James Potter en eut pour trois jours de colles et une beuglante de la part de sa mère.

Il ne fit pas le fier. Mais Draco en rigola toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui jette son oreiller en plein visage.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Patacitrouilles, plumes en sucre, gommes de limaces et un sac entier rempli de chocogrenouilles et de fondants du Chaudron. Harry ne grimaça même pas quand la vendeuse de chez Honeydukes lui annonça le prix de ses achats. En revanche, il se mordit la lèvre quand Ginny pouffa de rire.

\- Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça ?

\- Non… Draco et moi avons terminé la réserve que sa mère nous a envoyée et sans sa dose de sucre, il est… Irritable.

\- Mh, irritable ? Étrange, c'est la chose la plus gentille que j'ai entendue sur Draco Malfoy. Vous vous entendez vraiment bien.

Ginny glissa sa main dans la sienne et Harry lui offrit un demi-sourire.

\- Disons qu'on se supporte. C'est déjà un miracle.

\- Tu te rends comptes que tu en as pris assez pour tenir un bon mois ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je t'assure que ce sac sera vide d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- En parlant de ça, tu rentres chez toi durant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Harry se fit tout de suite plus grand et Ginny le trouva adorable.

\- D'accord, ne me réponds : ton visage exprime tout ton empressement.

\- Et toi ?

\- Bien sûr que je rentre, je vais demander à ma mère si je peux inviter Luna et Neville pour les fêtes. On pourra aussi essayer de se voir ?

\- Si tu m'invites pour les fêtes, attends-toi à voir toute ma famille débarquer, plaisanta Harry.

\- Ne me tente pas, je suis sûre que ma mère serait aux anges !

Harry se sentit bien rien qu'à l'idée de revivre un Noël en compagnie des Weasley. Gouter la cuisine de Molly, écouter Arthur lui poser plein de questions sur le monde moldu, rire aux pitreries des jumeaux, s'émerveiller devant les histoires de Dragon de Charlie… Jouer au Quidditch avec Ron...

Enfin, tout ça ce n'était plus d'actualité, à présent. Arthur devait sûrement en savoir assez sur le monde moldu et il avait déjà expérimenté les âneries des jumeaux. De plus, Ron n'avait nullement l'intention d'enterrer la hache de guerre, et leur inimitié avait monté d'un cran depuis qu'Harry sortait avec Ginny, au grand dam du brun.

Seuls les plats de Molly devaient sûrement être une constante. Mais il avait sa propre mère, à présent, qui cuisinait de façon particulière mais qui cuisinait tout de même. Il avait sa propre famille, avec ses propres frasques et ses propres histoires. Il n'avait plus rien à envier aux Weasley.

Ça ne retirait pas le petit pincement qu'il avait au cœur, cela dit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas inviter Hermione ?

\- C'est déjà fait, répondit rapidement Harry. Elle viendra juste après Noël, pour le jour de l'an. D'ailleurs, ça serait chouette si tu venais le fêter avec nous ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Où ça ?

\- Au Pub de mon père, dans un quartier moldu, je peux t'envoyer l'adresse.

Ginny fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

\- Je demanderai à maman.

\- Il faut que j'envoie une demande officielle à Molly Weasley ?

\- Oh, Harry… Tu es si charmant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Pas un seul instant durant le chemin du retour, ils ne cessèrent de discuter.

Harry était aux anges, il avait retrouvé toute sa complicité avec Ginny. Son humour mordant et son air farouche le faisaient toujours autant rire et ça lui faisait réellement du bien de parler de choses normales : de repas de famille qui tournent court, de punitions, de crises parentales, de grand frère ou de petit frère. Une conversation sans mage noire, sans vie en jeu, sans plan diabolique à déjouer.

En somme, Harry était sur un petit nuage. Ginny tirait sa main tandis que dans l'autre, il portait les friandises qu'il allait ramener à Draco en fin de journée.

Penser à Draco était vraiment particulier. Le blond n'était pas revenu sur leur dispute qui n'en avait pas été une. Ils s'étaient réconciliés sans même se dire « désolé ». La veille, ils se crachaient au visage et le lendemain, ils reprenaient le chemin des cours en rigolant.

Harry en était arrivé à la constatation qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer Draco Malfoy. Pire encore, il s'en voulait de s'être comporté comme si mettre son ami de coté était la chose la plus facile à faire. Avec du recul, s'entendre dire que ça ne valait rien avait été cruel et injuste.

Harry mesurait l'importance d'avoir Draco près de lui et pas seulement pour surveiller un quelconque retournement de situation, non, mais bien parce qu'il appréciait réellement la présence du jeune serpentard à ses cotés. Et encore… Apprécier, le mot était faible.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait laissé Ginny le trainer vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils passèrent ensemble le passage menant à la salle commune. Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt que le reste des élèves et la pièce était vide.

\- Il n'y a personne, commenta Harry.

\- Ils doivent tous être dehors à faire des batailles de boules de neige ou à patiner. Viens.

Ginny le tira par le bras et l'invita à la suivre vers des escaliers mais Harry se figea.

\- Gin, c'est le dortoir des filles et même si j'apprécie le toboggan, je tiens à mon fessier.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha des marches et tata quelque chose au niveau de la rampe.

\- Grimpe, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry s'avança prudemment. Il mit le pied sur la première marche puis la deuxième et enfin la troisième. Il ne se passa rien.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu poseras la question à Miss Lupin.

Harry ne se promit pas de le faire. Il suivit cependant Ginny sans plus de cérémonie et, le cœur battant, comprit où il était emmené.

La chambre de Ginny Weasley ne comportait que trois lits et celui de la rouquine était le plus proche de l'entrée, ce qui poussa la jeune Gryffondor à faire tomber Harry sur le lit. Le brun se laissa faire et lâcha le sac de bonbons pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny.

Embrasser Ginny, c'était comme manger une pâtisserie qu'il n'avait plus goûtée depuis longtemps, ou comme remonter sur un balai après des semaines sans le faire. C'était bon. Harry n'avait pas d'autres mots en tête.

Il pouvait passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, en apprécier la douceur et l'odeur de pêche qu'elle dégageait. Il pouvait sentir ses seins se presser contre son torse à travers les tissus de leurs vêtements et prier pour qu'ils se retrouvent nus. Et le souffle de Ginny contre sa peau était une délicieuse chaleur.

Presque inconsciemment, ils se débarrassèrent dans un amas de membres emmêlés de leurs robes, écharpes et chaussures. Bientôt, les doigts d'Harry trouvèrent la peau douce du ventre de Ginny et bientôt, les ongles de Ginny griffèrent doucement ses propres côtes.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Harry sente son sexe appuyer contre sa cuisse et au lieu de surprendre la jeune fille, cela donna un coup de fouet à leurs baisers.

Harry échangea leurs positions pour se retrouver au dessus. Avec ferveur, il dévora le cou de Ginny de baisers tandis que les doigts de la Gryffondor se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

\- Mmh… Harry…

Le serpentard déboutonna la chemise de sa petite amie dans des gestes désordonnés. A chaque fois que la peau laiteuse de cette dernière se découvrait, il l'attaquait de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Ginny se redressa légèrement pour dégrafer son sous-vêtement, dévoilant de petits seins aux têtons roses et durcis.

Durant quelques secondes, Harry resta hypnotisé par sa poitrine, perdant peu à peu le sens de la réalité. Presque avidement, il vint lécher un sein, tenant l'autre dans sa main, et la réponse de Ginny fut un profond gémissement qui le rendit encore plus dur.

Il lécha, suça, mordilla ce qui se présentait sous sa bouche avec délectation et à chaque fois, les jambes de Ginny s'écartaient un peu plus, son bassin ondulant encore et encore.

Harry était fasciné par les mouvements de son corps. Jamais, jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin, aussi vite. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Il n'avait en tout cas pas envie de le faire.

Ginny se débarrassa de sa chemise et Harry continua à découvrir son corps avec sa bouche. Descendant sur sa peau, le long de son ventre, il releva sa jupe et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ginny soulevait son bassin, cherchant le contact avec le visage d'Harry, soupirant de plaisir, se mordant les lèvres.

Harry se sentait impatient et, d'un geste un peu brusque, il descendit la culotte de la jeune fille. Il entendit le rire cristallin de sa petite amie et sourit à son tour. Mais bientôt, l'odeur enivrante de Ginny inonda son esprit. Du nez, il traça un chemin dans les poils roux de son pubis et posa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le hoquet de joie qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa compagne le rendit encore plus téméraire et Harry glissa sa langue le long de sa fente, récoltant les premières perles de cyprine pour ensuite venir taquiner son clitoris.

\- Oh, Harry… Harry… Tes doigts ! Je veux tes doigts !

Harry s'exécuta. Il plongea son index et son majeur dans le trou humide de Ginny et de son autre main, se massa l'entre jambe.

Elle était exaltée et une part de lui était jalouse d'elle, de la façon dont elle écartait les jambes, dont elle demandait pour plus fort, plus profond. Harry se surprit à penser à ce que deux hommes pouvaient faire entre eux, à la façon dont l'un deux pouvait aussi soulever les hanches, recevoir des doigts, recevoir autre chose. Et cela l'excita doublement, laissant un grognement s'échapper de sa bouche, se répercutant contre le sexe de Ginny qui poussa un « Oh » jouissif.

Ses mains attrapèrent les cheveux d'Harry et dans un ordre implicite, elle le fit remonter sur elle. Voracement, elle lécha sa propre mouille sur les lèvres d'Harry. Et tout ça redevint un baiser humide.

Ses mains quittèrent les épaules du brun pour descendre sur ses hanches et tenter d'enlever ceinture et pantalon. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et attira la jeune fille au dessus de lui. Il se mordit la langue au moment même où les doigts de Ginny entourèrent son sexe.

Encore une fois, son esprit décida de le trahir, se demandant ce que ça ferait de toucher le sexe d'un autre garçon. Ce que Ginny pouvait bien ressentir quand elle le caressait comme ça. Si la texture, la chaleur, l'épaisseur étaient différentes quand il touchait quelqu'un d'autre.

Non, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Pas n'importe qui d'autre.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le plaisir que Ginny lui procurait. Sur son sexe palpitant, sur l'effet que cela ferait quand il serait en elle.

 _Sur l'effet que cela ferait si quelqu'un était en lui._

Un nouveau grognement.

Ginny abandonna son membre et passa une jambe au dessus de lui. Alors, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était au dessus de lui. Elle était magnifique. Elle aurait pu être la mère de ses enfants. La femme qu'il aurait aimé présenter à ses parents.

Au moment où il sentit la fente mouillée de Ginny entrer en contact avec son pénis et malgré la pressente envie de son corps de la posséder ici même, Harry trouva ça injuste.

C'était injuste que ce qu'il avait désiré dans une autre vie n'ait plus la même saveur qu'avant. Injuste que le plaisir qu'il ressentait maintenant n'était pas totalement du à Ginny. Injuste que ses pensées s'envolent ailleurs que lors de ce moment. Injuste qu'il ne l'aime plus comme il aurait voulu l'aimer.

Il pouvait se forcer. Se forcer, parce qu'il était bien avec elle. Ginny était restée Ginny et tout était fait pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils étaient bien ensemble.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux. Il n'était plus amoureux.

Et ce n'était pas comme avec Anouk. Parce qu'Anouk l'avait voulu sans arrière pensée, sans qu'ils ne se passent la bague au doigt.

Mais Harry estimait trop Ginny pour lui faire vivre ça. Parce qu'il avait la certitude que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Et peut-être… Peut-être que ça ce serait aussi passé comme ça dans cette autre vie. Peut-être se serait-il réveillé un matin en se rendant compte qu'il se trompait… Ou pas.

Peut-être qu'il aurait été heureux ou il aurait été triste et aurait foutu leurs vies en l'air ?

Qu'est ce qu'il en savait sur le futur qui n'existait plus ? Strictement rien.

En revanche, là, tout de suite, il savait que c'était injuste et qu'il allait commettre une erreur. Ginny redressa les hanches et passa une main entre ses cuisses pour guider sa queue en elle. Harry se redressa d'un coup.

\- Harry !

Il la retint pour ne pas qu'elle bascule et la regarda comme un animal effrayé.

Ginny resta muette quelques secondes avant de sourire et de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Harry, fit-elle doucement, j'ai envie de toi… Ca va aller.

Peut-être, mais lui… De quoi avait-il envie ?

Harry se tortilla pour repousser Ginny.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis désolé, Gin, je ne peux pas faire ça.

A mesure qu'il ramassait ses vêtements, son érection dépérissait à vue d'œil. Ginny lui attrapa le bras.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ?!

Harry se tourna vivement vers elle _;_ elle avait l'air si triste… Harry ne savait même pas par où commencer pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

\- Non, bredouilla t-il, non… C'est…. Je suis désolé. D'accord ? Il faut que je parte.

Harry ramassa ses vêtements rapidement. Il reboutonna à peine sa chemise, remit sommairement sa ceinture.

Il oublia les bonbons.

Il ne vit pas Ron Weasley sortir des dortoirs des garçons au moment où lui-même descendait les dernières marches du dortoir des filles. Il ne vit pas Ginny arriver en haut de ses mêmes marches en larmes, serrant sa chemise sur son corps, croisant le regard de son frère avant de faire demi-tour.

Parce qu'à ce moment là, Harry courait déjà à travers les couloirs.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis sûrement à la semaine prochaine même si ça ne sera pas lundi (vue que je ferais journée complète mmh). En attendant je souhaite une bonne soirée les agneaux!**


	51. Ma bouche, ta voix

Oh Hello cher vous !

Ces derniers temps j'ai pris le temps de lire beaucoup de fanfic (sur Potter obviously) mais en anglais. Donc je viens ici avec une demande déjà effectuée auparavant. Avez-vous dans votre cœur une fanfiction, un drarry cela va de soi qui vous a beaucoup touché (pitié pas une deathfic) et qui est terminée.

Aussi une partie de moi réfléchie à la possibilité d'écrire un Ron/Harry (huhuhuhu).

Enfin bref, vos mots d'amour étaient un plaisir que j'ai savouré avec intensité !

 **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce chapitre pour vous les agneaux, soyez reconnaissant J

 **Karrow :** Hahaha j'ai tout tassé en un !

 **May :** Parce que Draco est une fouine ! Toujours capable de percer les secrets de Potter ! Je te donne mon clavier:/, je suis trop prévisible sapristi ! Merci à toi et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre malgré tes dons de sorcière XD !

 **Hellehaare :** Nope pas belle du tout. Harry a de bonne mais détestable raison tout de même. Pareil, je ressens la même chose pour Ginny. Team old school mais ça reste une romance basée sur Poudlard et j'aime bien le sesque XD ! Maintenant les jeunes ne sont plus si jeunes ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Aussidagility** : Hop il faut attendre que la réalisation frappe Harry !

 **Ewi :** Une histoire dans une histoire haha ! Bon celui-ci ne sera peut-être pas aussi « rempli » mais j'espère qu'il fera l'affaire ! Koeur Koeur !

Vualà les agneaux ! Je vous laisse ça là !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

 **MA BOUCHE, TA VOIX**

.

.

 _« Now all I want to know is how to go_ _  
I've tasted blood and I want more (more, more, more) »_

Touch-A, Touch-A, Touche me. The Rocky horror picture show

.

.

Ronald Weasley n'était pas un imbécile.

Il était doué aux échecs, savait conduire une voiture (illégalement), était préfet et sportif, il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas le plus brillant des élèves mais il savait qu'il pouvait réussir en se concentrant assez.

Il avait des défauts, aussi. Il était impulsif, maladroit, il parlait souvent sans réfléchir et pouvait être blessant et manquer de tact... Mais il avait aussi de nombreuses qualités. Il était un ami loyal et dès que quelqu'un avait un problème, il savait détendre l'atmosphère et remonter le moral. Il était amusant et ne refusait jamais d'aider quelqu'un quand on lui demandait gentiment.

Mais ce qui définissait le plus Ron Weasley était son attachement à sa famille.

Il en aimait chaque membre avec une telle intensité qu'il pouvait partager la peine de ces derniers. Quand Percy avait appris qu'il serait à Serpentard, il s'était demandé si tout allait changer. Et certaines choses avaient changé. Ron avait toujours entendu beaucoup de mal de la maison vert et argent de la bouche de sa tante Muriel qui avait pris un malin plaisir à fustiger Percy pour ses ambitions. Ron était encore un enfant mais il n'avait pas hésité à la traiter de vieille peau acariâtre _;_ ce qui avait choqué tout le monde, même son grand frère.

Ron avait aussi été l'un des premiers à tester les nouveaux produits de Fred et George, subissant les aléas des effets en râlant mais ne refusant jamais de recommencer.

Il était un bon frère. Il avait toujours pensé être un bon frère.

Il l'avait été longtemps pour Ginny. Il avait été son meilleur ami, ils avaient fait tout et n'importe quoi ensemble. Tout ce que ses frères lui avaient appris, Ron l'avait appris à Ginny.

Il tenait à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il l'avait vue grandir, il l'avait vue se détacher de lui et se forger son propre caractère. Il avait vu Ginny devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle était juste et bonne envers tout le monde et elle n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place.

Ginny lui avait fait la morale sur son comportement avec Hermione. Ginny lui avait dit d'arrêter d'insulter Harry Potter parce que c'était quelqu'un de gentil. Ginny lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être d'aussi mauvaise foi concernant les serpentard... Et lui se retrouvait à bafouiller de colère parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les serpentard avaient pris Percy puis les jumeaux. Les serpentard se pavanaient alors qu'ils avaient longtemps insulté leur propre famille.

Ron était le seul à avoir la rancune tenace mais sa rancune mourrait comme peau de chagrin à mesure que les années passaient. Et Harry Potter effaçait à lui seul une grande partie des préjugés liés à cette maison. Et dans son sillage, il avait entrainé Hermione Granger, Dean, Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Ginny, qui ne parlait que de lui.

Harry Potter était doué. Doué pour amadouer son monde. Doué pour plaire. Doué pour se faire apprécier facilement.

Et Ron avait trouvé ça suspect : quelqu'un ne pouvait pas avoir autant de qualités sans une once de défaut. C'était impossible. Aussi, il avait cru tenir une certaine victoire en le voyant fuir leur salle commune. En voyant Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

Harry Potter avait blessé sa petite sœur et il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy boudait.

Harry pouvait le voir à sa mine renfrognée et au petit mot qu'il lui avait envoyé. Un dessin de lui se faisant foudroyer sur son balai, avec inscrit en dessous « faux frère ».

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de voir s'il les avait aussi ébouriffés que sur le griffonnage. Harry n'était pas aussi bon que Draco avec une plume mais il se força à répondre quelque chose. Il tenta de dessiner un Draco Malfoy boudeur avec des petites tornades au dessus de sa tête et un autoportrait de lui-même faisant de grands gestes pour se faire remarquer. C'était puéril et gamin mais ça amusa Harry le temps qu'il gribouilla. Puis il lança le papier sous forme de boulette, vu qu'il n'avait aucun talent de pliage. Draco avait bien tenté de lui apprendre mais Harry demeurait un parfait incapable.

Le blond observa la boulette rouler sur son parchemin. Il jeta un regard furieux à Harry qui se contenta de lui sourire. Draco déplia le papier, haussa un sourcil face au dessin puis braqua un regard froid sur Harry avant de revenir à ses cours.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe : Draco avait rangé le dessin précieusement et à présent, il affichait son éternel petit sourire moqueur.

Une fois le cours terminé, ils se retrouvèrent presque épaule contre épaule.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé la lune, pourtant ! Juste des Chocogrenouilles !

\- J'ai oublié, se défendit Harry. Tu vas me dire que tu penses à moi quand tu te promènes à Pré-au-Lard, peut-être ?

Draco le regarda horrifié.

\- A chaque fois que je passe devant le coiffeur, oui !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es vraiment dramatique…

\- Je suis surtout en hypoglycémie. Si je tombe dans les pommes, ça sera uniquement de ta faute.

\- Qui va tomber dans les pommes ? intervint Hermione qui venait juste de les rejoindre.

\- Draco… J'ai oublié de lui acheter sa réserve de bonbons. Maintenant il est irritable.

\- Tu es drogué au sucre, Malfoy… Tu devrais peut-être tenter une cure pour te débarrasser de cette addiction.

\- Et la voilà qui ramène sa science, grogna Draco. Si tu trouves une explication par rapport à pourquoi le cerveau d'Harry James Potter est incapable de retenir une information aussi basique que _« je dois acheter des bonbons »_ , alors j'envisagerais peut-être de me poser des questions sur ma santé.

\- Tu deviens dramatique, concéda Hermione.

\- Ha ! s'amusa Harry.

\- Allez vous faire voir, tous les deux !

Sur ces mots, Draco s'empressa de les distancer, laissant Harry et Hermione se moquer de lui.

\- Dis, Harry ? Est-ce que c'est toujours bon pour les vacances ?

Harry papillonna des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

Il vit les joues de son amie rosir légèrement.

\- Je me disais juste que tu avais peut-être changé d'avis.

Harry fut très sérieux et regarda gravement Hermione.

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Bien.

Il put lire le soulagement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Tu passes les fêtes chez tes parents et ensuite tu viens chez moi.

\- D'accord. Et… Est-ce que tu as demandé à Draco s'il voulait venir chez toi ? Tu m'as dit que tes parents l'avaient proposé.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. En effet, son père lui avait écrit ça en même temps qu'il lui avait proposé d'inviter Hermione. Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion parce que c'était inespéré pour lui d'inviter ses amis, ou plutôt son amie, chez lui. Il aurait été encore plus heureux si Ron avait été de la partie mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant, Harry avait relu quatre ou cinq fois le passage de sa lettre où son père soumettait l'idée d'inviter Draco pendant les vacances, au même titre qu'Hermione... Parce qu'il était partagé. Partagé et mortifié. Sa première réaction, en vérité, avait été d'être tout bonnement heureux de cette proposition. Puis il avait retourné le pour et le contre.

Il n'y avait pas de contre à proprement parlé. Le seul contre était de savoir s'il arriverait à contrôler son esprit qui partait dans tous les sens en présence de Draco. Et lui qui était d'aventure plutôt courageux perdait toute trace de bravoure quand il s'agissait de formuler à haute voix l'invitation.

\- Pas encore, dit-il. J'attends... Hum, le bon moment.

Hermione lui offrit son regard « je te suspecte de ne pas tout dire » mais Harry fut sauvé par le commencement de leur dernier cours : le cours de duel d'Apedermak Leone, ou plutôt… Regulus Black.

L'homme noir avait déjà fait entrer la plupart de ses élèves et Hermione et Harry s'empressèrent de rentrer en classe. La première chose qu'il capta fut le regard courroucé de Daphné Greengrass qui n'avait, semblait-il, pas digéré l'humiliation.

\- Pour ce dernier cours, que diriez-vous de véritables duels ?

Tous les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, Harry compris.

\- A vous de vous maitriser pour ne pas tuer votre partenaire de duel. J'aimerais que chacun puisse voir les progrès qu'il a faits. Donc… Lesquels d'entre vous veulent commencer ?

Ron Weasley leva immédiatement la main.

\- Bien, monsieur Weasley, venez par ici. Quelqu'un pour être son adversaire ?

\- Potter ! clama Ron presque immédiatement.

Harry se retint de soupirer. Draco lui jeta une œillade furieuse, l'encourageant à ne pas répondre à l'attaque, ce qui était un comble. L'inquiétude de Draco lui réchauffa le cœur mais Harry décida de se lever. Il n'était pas obligé d'être offensif.

\- En informulés ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, concentrez-vous sur les sorts de base. Déstabilisez votre partenaire, surveillez votre défense puis désarmez-le ou faites-le tomber.

Harry sortit sa baguette du holster offert par Syracuse et l'auror Chester et se plaça en bout de salle. Il vit Ron se mettre de l'autre coté. Son regard était plus froid que d'habitude.

\- Dès que vous êtes prêts. Weasley ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Potter ?

\- De même.

Leone s'écarta et Harry eut à peine le temps de se protéger qu'un _expulso_ vint s'écraser contre son bouclier.

\- _Obscuro_!

Ron se protégea avec la même ferveur.

Bientôt, le duel se transforma en quelque chose de plus violent. Harry savait que Ron était fort et doué et qu'il avait une meilleure technique pour jeter des sorts et Harry, lui, faisait amplement confiance à son instinct. Il n'était pas inquiet, il maitrisait ce duel et observait déjà la prochaine ouverture.

Soudain, quelque chose bloqua son pied. Harry bascula en arrière au moment où Ron lançait un d _iffindo_ d'une rare violence. Une vive douleur parcourut son visage. Il entendit les cris de Draco, d'Hermione et de Leone. Harry tomba en arrière, sur le dos, ce qui lui tira un gémissement douloureux. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son cou et comprit que c'était son sang.

Leone fut le premier sur lui.

\- Harry ! Bon sang, tu vas bien ?!

\- Mmhmh, répondit Harry.

Sa mâchoire le piquait et le col de sa chemise devenait humide mais il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, espèce de babouin orange !? hurla Draco. Tu voulais le tuer !?

\- Quoi… Non, bredouilla Ron.

Harry observa Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle avait pointé sa baguette sur Daphné.

\- Interférer en plein duel, tu es la plus détestable des sorcières ! s'emporta Hermione. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas faire tomber tes cheveux maintenant !

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Potter est juste maladroit.

Harry voulut se redresser.

\- Non, ne bouge pas, la plaie est affreuse.

Leone exécuta un sort de stase sur sa blessure et le laissa au sol avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez conduire votre ami à l'infirmerie je vous prie. Miss Greengrass, ayez l'obligeance de me donner votre baguette.

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

Harry vit Hermione et Draco s'empresser de le rejoindre, passant chacun un bras sous les siens.

\- Oh, Harry..., geignit Hermione.

\- Je vais le tuer ! siffla Draco. Cet imbécile d'empoté de Weasley, je lui ferai bouffer ses tâches de rousseur !

Harry voulut en rire mais n'émit qu'un simple gargouillis.

\- Ne parle pas, Harry, fit Hermione. Viens, allons-y.

Draco et Hermione le traînèrent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Harry voulut pousser un soupir fatigué : il avait réussi à ne pas y mettre les pieds une seule fois depuis la rentrée. Plus de trois mois, c'était un record.

Pomfresh s'avança immédiatement vers lui et le regard interloqué qu'elle lui lança ne lui fit pas plaisir.

\- Par Merlin, ce sort de découpe ne vous a pas raté ! Asseyez-le là-bas, j'arrive toute de suite !

Draco supporta le poids d'Harry et le brun se sentit vide au moment où ses deux camarades le laissèrent sur le lit.

Le regard d'Harry passait d'Hermione, qui avait les yeux humides, à Draco, qui contenait sa fureur du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Pomfresh revint enfin avec un petit pot dont Harry connaissait la provenance. Il voulut sourire et pointer le pot du doigt à Hermione mais grimaça douloureusement.

\- Ne faites pas de mouvement de la bouche ! Levez la tête, je vais retirer le sort de stase. Il se peut que du sang coule. Vous avez eu de la chance, ça n'a pas touché la carotide mais votre veine jugulaire. Un sort de stase impressionnant, je dois dire. Vous allez sûrement vous évanouir et j'en suis désolée.

\- Quoi ? fit Draco.

Harry leva le pouce dans sa direction.

\- Ne fais pas le fier, pesta le blond. Potter, ton visage…

\- Soit vous vous taisez, soit vous sortez d'ici. Choisissez !

Draco et Hermione gardèrent le silence. L'infirmière pointa sa baguette sur le visage d'Harry et de nouveau le liquide chaud… Son propre sang… Se déversa sur son cou.

Harry sombra.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry devaitt passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et Draco redescendit dans les cachots pour lui prendre son pyjama. Quand il arriva dans sa salle commune, il trouva Daphné, Blaise et Théodore faisant le pied de grue.

\- Comment il va ? demanda Blaise.

Draco haussa un sourcil : c'était la première fois que le garçon semblait inquiet, tandis que Théodore avait, pour sa part, l'air réellement concerné.

\- Il est mort, fit sombrement Draco.

Daphné écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi…

Blaise se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !?

\- Oh… Donc c'est bien toi qui lui a lancé un sort.

\- C'était juste sensé le déstabiliser ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Weasley lancerait un sort de découpe ! Le professeur n'avait parlé que de sort de désarmement ou d'expulsion ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Calme-toi, Daphné, il dort. Je suis juste venu récupérer des affaires.

\- Draco ! s'exclama Théodore.

Le blond l'ignora totalement. Il descendit les marches et rejoignit sa chambre. Sans cérémonie, il ouvrit la malle d'Harry qui n'émit aucune protestation. Draco trouva la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée mais s'empara plutôt de cet horrible pyjama bleu nuit à motif de vifs d'or qu'il trouva amusant. Il trouva même un boxer avec un design similaire et le prit immédiatement puis se redressa pour observer le lit du brun. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il attrapa l'énorme peluche en forme de Magyar.

Enfin, il pointa sa baguette sur la malle et dressa quelques protections dessus après l'avoir fermée. Il entendit Apophis siffler.

\- Ton maître est défiguré mais tu pourras dormir avec moi, ce soir.

Draco revint dans sa salle presque en courant. Blaise y faisait les cent pas, Daphné se triturait les ongles et Pansy venait de faire son apparition.

\- Alors ? demanda t-elle.

\- Alors, il a la moitié du visage coupé en deux.

Daphné poussa un gémissement déplaisant mais Pansy éclata de rire.

\- Arrête ça, dit-elle.

\- Impossible : sa beauté est ravagée, il n'est plus qu'une hydre à deux têtes.

Mais Draco affichait un petit sourire en coin en disant ça. Il fallait qu'il plaisante là-dessus parce que sinon, il mettrait à exécution la menace de Granger : faire tomber les cheveux de Daphné. Puis se rendre chez les rouge et or et transformer Weasley en patacitrouille avarié. Il n'avait pas l'âme à pardonner comme Harry. Il avait de très sérieuses envies de meurtre à cet instant, aussi posa-t-il un regard dur sur Daphné.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour t'en prendre à lui mais si c'était dans l'unique but de me blesser, félicitations : tu as réussi haut la main. Seulement, la prochaine fois que tu décides de t'en prendre à Harry et ce, peu importe la manière, je te le ferai payer.

Daphné devint livide mais Draco ne perdit pas de temps à la prendre en pitié. Il s'empressa de sortir de la salle commune des serpentard. Quand il arriva enfin au niveau du dispensaire. Il pensa trouver Harry endormi mais ce dernier était réveillé et plus ou moins assis dans son lit, le dos callé contre plusieurs oreillers.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry tourna immédiatement la tête dès que la porte s'ouvrit mais son geste brusque lui tira une grimace. Pomfresh ne lui avait donné aucune potion pour le moment à part une de regénération du sang, préférant attendre qu'il se change pour s'écrouler de fatigue.

De plus, il avait compris qu'il serait privé de dîner.

Malheureusement, la vue de Draco Malfoy tenant l'énorme peluche et son pyjama à vifs d'or lui tira un grand sourire qui se transforma en un écho douloureux dans sa mâchoire et son cou.

\- J'en déduis par ton sourire idiot que tu es content de me voir.

Harry pointa du menton la peluche et Draco grogna avant de la lui jeter dans les bras. Le brun allongea la créature en tissus à coté de lui. Puis il sortit du lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco abruptement.

Harry pointa du doigt son pyjama et la salle de bain attenante de l'infirmerie.

\- Où est Pomfresh ?

Il haussa des épaules et Draco regarda tout autour de lui. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit pot de crème que l'infirmière avait sorti.

\- « Onguent Potter »… C'est de ta mère ?

Harry fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Bon sang, ton nom est partout. J'espère que cette coupure a fait dégonfler ta grosse tête.

Harry fit « non » de la tête. Draco lui adressa son regard le plus bovin avant de lui tendre son pyjama en soupirant.

\- Va te laver, je t'attends.

Harry lui tourna rapidement le dos et se rendit dans la salle de bain. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se regarder dans la glace. Hermione avait eu raison de pleurer : la balafre partait du haut de sa joue droite jusqu'au milieu de son cou en une plaie nette et rouge.

Harry grogna.

Il grogna en déboutonnant sa chemise pleine de sang.

Il grogna en se lavant.

Il grogna en s'essuyant.

Pas parce qu'il était furieux mais parce qu'il cherchait une petite trace de colère en lui et se retrouvait à ne rien ressentir, aucune haine envers Ron Weasley. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, parce qu'il était sûr que Ron avait de bonnes raisons de lui avoir fait ça. Peut-être que Ginny lui avait raconté qu'il avait été blessant et horrible avec elle, alors cette attaque était justifiée.

Et puis, il y avait une autre raison. Une raison plus ancienne et qui n'avait peut-être pas lieu d'être mais il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête.

L'autre raison était Draco Malfoy. Et le _sectumsempra_.

Il était trop bien placé pour savoir que certains actes pouvaient être immédiatement regrettés. Peu importait à quel point on pouvait détester la personne. Quand l'on blessait quelqu'un sans vraiment le vouloir, la vague de regret était souvent pire que l'attaque elle-même. Harry était sûr que Ron le regrettait, quelque part.

Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, il trouva Draco debout, comme s'il avait été sur le point de venir le chercher.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui, dit-il.

Son ton était légèrement alarmé mais son visage laissait juste paraître une sorte de colère froide. Harry revint vers son lit et s'assit en tailleur. Draco ne tarda pas à prendre place en face de lui de la même façon.

\- Pomfresh est venue, elle m'a demandé d'appliquer la crème sur ta joue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de récupérer le pot mais Draco le mit hors de sa portée.

\- Bas les pattes, Potter ! Je m'occupe de ça.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de laisser un soupir frustré s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mais il décida de ne pas faire plus de geste, il ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers Draco. Il attendit bien une dizaine de secondes avant que le bruit caractéristique du pot qui s'ouvre se fasse entendre.

\- Je te jure, Harry, je vais empoisonner son repas ! Il sera mort avant même que tu aies le temps de dire « ouf ».

Harry savait que ce n'était que des menaces en l'air mais au lieu de lui retourner l'estomac, ce fut comme si une myriade de papillons venait de s'envoler dans son ventre.

\- Louve, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Oh, répondit Draco, Lupin, bien sûr… Tu es plus cruel que moi, finalement. A sa place, c'est de Nolan que j'aurais peur.

Harry voulut en rire mais l'index de Draco s'appuya contre ses lèvres.

Ça aurait du être le contact de trop. Pourtant, la suite fut meilleure. Dès l'instant où le doigt du blond quitta sa bouche, Harry crut mourir. Très vite, il sentit le pouce de son camarade, enduit de la crème froide, se poser sur sa coupure. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste le froid. Un frisson le fit trembler de tout son long.

\- C'est froid, oui, commenta inutilement Draco.

Harry préféra garder les yeux fermés tout le long de l'opération. Il savait que s'il les ouvrait, il serait incapable d'agir de façon cohérente.

Il était tellement conscient de la douceur des doigts de Draco sur sa peau que c'en était affolant : son pouce, qui tenait sa mâchoire en place, son index, qui courait le long de son cou, son majeur, qui suivait la cadence en le frôlant doucement... Harry se fit une image mentale du visage concentré de Draco et la position qu'il avait devint vite un problème. Sans crier gare, il décroisa les jambes et ramena ses cuisses contre son torse.

\- Fais gaffe, ne bouge pas.

Oh, si, il devait bouger. Il devait bouger parce que la chaleur de Draco avait pénétré chaque pore de sa peau et gorgé son sexe de sang. Harry était perdu. Il laissa échapper un son plaintif et la main de Draco se retira immédiatement.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et il sut…

Il était amoureux.

De ses yeux gris, de ses lèvres fines, de ce nez et ce menton pointus, de ses cheveux trop blancs, de cette peau trop nacrée. De sa voix, de son rire, de ses mimiques. De toutes ces choses qu'il connaissait déjà sans vraiment les connaître et de ces choses qu'il avait apprises.

Il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy et c'était le scénario le plus inenvisageable au monde.

\- Harry ?

Harry récupéra le pot et le ferma. Draco le regardait comme s'il allait tourner de l'œil dans la minute puis décida de lui donner un peu de répit.

\- Pomfresh a laissé cette potion pour toi. Je pense… Que tu devrais dormir.

Harry leva la main avec le pouce et l'index réunis. Draco quitta le lit et observa Harry boire la potion. Harry attrapa sa manche avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne.

\- Quoi ?

Harry tenta de lui faire comprendre « pas de vengeance ». Il n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu jusqu'à ce que Draco affiche un sourire moqueur.

\- Inutile, il sera la lie de tout Poudlard.

Harry tenta un regard exaspéré mais déjà, les effets de la potion se faisaient sentir. A la place, il tourna le dos à Draco et serra le magyar contre lui. Il n'entendit pas Draco partir. En fait, il ne sut même pas si Draco avait quitté la pièce quand il ferma les yeux.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Hermione avait une très mauvaise opinion de Ron Weasley. Elle le trouvait rustre, idiot, goinfre et parfois insensible ou manquant cruellement de tact. Certes, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour émettre des critiques sur les comportements asociaux mais elle avait assez conscience des défauts du roux pour détester certains aspects de sa personnalité.

Pourtant, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry et depuis que ce dernier essayait de minimiser les actes de Ron, Hermione avait essayé de voir le garçon autrement. Elle le savait fier, avec d'affreuses tendances à enjoliver les choses autour de ses prouesses. Mais Ron n'était en fin de compte pas une mauvaise personne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire intentionnellement du mal à quelqu'un, du moins pas physiquement.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

A présent, elle était sûr et certaine de faire une croix sur toute rédemption concernant Ronald Weasley. Pire encore, elle bouillonnait de colère.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle le retrouva en train de faire les cents pas dans la salle commune, son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette pour lui faire goûter à la douleur d'un « _diffindo_ » et ce, peu importe l'air réellement concerné du roux.

\- Est-ce…

\- RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu es la pire personne que son monde ait porté ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas faire tomber toutes tes dents, et tu sais que je peux le faire !

Soudain, toute compassion disparut du visage du garçon, remplacée par la colère.

\- Cette enflure a blessé ma sœur de la pire des façons !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais Ron continua.

\- Vous applaudissez un pervers dont la place devrait être à Azkaban ! Je ne vais pas laisser une crevure pareille toucher un seul cheveux de ma sœur ! Il mérite largement ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

\- Quoi… Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Ginny était en haut des marches et observait Ron et Hermione, de même que le petit attroupement de Gryffondor qui s'était réuni.

\- Gin…

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Parce que c'est bien d'Harry qu'on parle ?

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire de telles atrocités sur Harry ! Dis-moi que c'est faux, Ginny. Dis-moi qu'Harry ne t'a pas… Qu'il ne…

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle descendit rapidement les marches pour avancer vers Ron.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry !? siffla t-elle dangereusement.

\- Je… Je lui ai donné un avant goût de ce qu'il va lui arriver ! Il t'a fait pleurer !

\- Et tu as tiré comme stupide conclusion qu'il m'avait fait mal ?!

La colère de Ginny était à présent palpable et Ron devint blanc comme un linge.

\- Tu… Tu pleurais !

\- Et ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de venir me demander ce qui n'allait pas !? Non, tu étais tellement aveuglé par la jalousie que tu as préféré régler les choses par toi-même ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Ron : si Harry m'avait fait quelque chose, je me serais vengée moi-même ! Il a était un ange ! Harry n'a rien fait de mal ! Et tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas aussi buté et incapable de voir que ton comportement de gamin fait de toi un imbécile !

Les oreilles de Ron était la seule chose de rouge sur son visage. Ca, et ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Hermione le vit se mordre la lèvre avec fureur.

\- De tous les garçons de Poudlard, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le choisisses lui ?!

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve ?!

Le regard de Ron passa de Ginny à Hermione. Alors, la jeune rouquine émit un bref rire moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie amoureuse est misérable qu'il faut croire que celle des autres l'est aussi, Ron.

\- Ça n'a strictement rien à voir !

\- Bien sûr, ironisa Ginny. Je t'interdis de fourrer ton nez dans mes histoires ! Si j'ai besoin de toi, je sais où te trouver ! Et tu as intérêt à présenter tes excuses à Harry !

Sur ces mots, Ginny remonta les marches quatre à quatre et s'empara du sac de bonbons abandonné par celui qui aurait du être son petit ami. Elle redescendit et attrapa le bras d'Hermione. Ron avait disparu.

\- Où est-il ?

\- A l'infirmerie. Je viens avec toi.

\- Non… Enfin… Tu peux me laisser un peu de temps ? S'il te plait.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Tien-moi au courant.

\- Bien sûr.

Tout en courant dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, Ginny pensa à Harry et au fait que le jeune homme n'avait pas osé la regarder dans les yeux depuis l'incident de la chambre.

Mais ce qui lui revenait en mémoire en permanence était la peur qu'elle avait lue sur son visage. Elle était assez observatrice pour savoir que ce n'était pas l'acte qui lui avait fait peur mais bien autre chose. Elle était assez observatrice pour avoir compris qu'Harry était gentil. C'était incroyable comme il était adorable avec elle et sa façon de la regarder était si particulière... C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait remarquée chez lui. Harry la regardait avec tendresse. Avec la même tendresse –et ça elle s'en était rendue compte un peu tard– que Bill la regardait parfois. Comme s'il était fier d'elle et qu'en même temps, il la trouvait si fragile.

Ginny avait toujours aimé ce genre de regard, accompagné de ce sourire si chaleureux. C'était ça… C'était de la chaleur qu'Harry dégageait quand ils étaient ensemble. Une chaleur qui lui rappelait les soirées devant le feu de cheminée chez elle.

Elle aimait Harry parce qu'Harry la faisait se sentir aussi bien que sa propre famille. Parce qu'il la regardait avec le même amour.

Et ça la frappa soudain avec force.

Peut-être qu'Harry regardait Luna de la même façon et Hermione de la même façon. N'avait-elle pas vu ce genre de regard aussi quand Harry était près de ses cousins, Nolan et Septimus ?

Ginny secoua la tête en se voyant arriver au niveau du couloir de l'infirmerie. Mais elle se stoppa net en remarquant que quelqu'un en sortait.

Pas n'importe qui : Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier referma la porte et Ginny le vit poser son front contre cette dernière. L'espace d'un instant, elle le vit comme un adolescent normal : touchant, fragile et perdu.

L'espace d'un instant seulement…

Draco Malfoy reprit bien vite contenance et l'aperçut enfin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es venu finir le travail de ton frère ?

\- Non, absolument pas !

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seul face à Malfoy.

\- Je voulais juste le voir.

\- Repasse demain… Il dort.

Son ton était sec et son regard assassin. Ce qui était loin du « on se tolère » d'Harry. Ginny s'approcha et Draco resta debout devant la porte, comme s'il était prêt à lui interdire d'entrer. Elle était persuadée qu'il serait capable de le faire, mais elle n'insista pas. A la place, elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle tenait. Malfoy pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard torve.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je suppose que c'est à toi. Harry l'a oublié… Dans ma chambre.

Elle garda le bras levé et faillit pester en voyant le temps qu'il mettait à attraper son fardeau mais il le fit. Ginny se recula immédiatement.

\- Mon frère a mal comprits certaines choses.

\- Est-ce que c'est nouveau ? grinça Malfoy.

\- Ce que je veux dire… Enfin, il s'inquiétait pour moi.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'Harry a bien pu faire pour qu'il s'inquiète ?

Le ton doucereux de Malfoy contenait du venin, indubitablement. Ginny avait la sensation que quoiqu'elle dise, elle ne trouverait pas grâce aux yeux de Malfoy. Tout d'un coup, elle pensa à son frère Fred et à Lee Jordan. A la façon dont Fred commentait les filles avec qui son meilleur ami fricotait parfois. Le même ton aigre, la même colère contenue. Le même regard méfiant.

\- Rien, répondit-elle le souffle court, Harry n'a rien fait.

Elle préféra ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre. Elle pivota sur elle-même, comme engluée dans du coton mouillé.

Ginny pensa à la peur dans les yeux d'Harry et à la colère dans ceux de Malfoy. Elle pensa à Lee et à Fred. A Fred qui étais sorti avec une fille et qui s'était conduit comme un gentleman avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avouer à demi-mot qu'il n'était pas sympathique de faire croire à des filles des choses fausses.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Harry...

Pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Draco n'assista pas au repas du soir. Il ne sut pas si Ron Weasley avait du entrer dans la Grande Salle chauve et sans dents. Il ne sut pas si Louve ou Nolan l'avait tué et enterré dans le parc de Poudlard.

Il passa la soirée dans son lit, ses rideaux tirés, Apophis enroulé sur son ventre, à manger des chocogrenouilles et à trier les cartes de James Potter qu'il sortait. Sur les treize confiseries dévorées, il n'avait eu que deux cartes du père d'Harry. Et il avait beau les regarder, il n'arrivait pas à trouver Harry dans son entièreté. Il manquait ses lèvres pleines, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux verts. A bien y regarder, en dépit du désordre, même leurs cheveux étaient différents : les boucles d'Harry étaient plus prononcées. Leurs sourcils étaient différents aussi : ceux d'Harry était plus fins. Draco plissa les yeux. Ils avaient cependant les mêmes long cils de biche.

Cette nuit-là, Draco eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Il passa une première heure de la nuit à se convaincre de ne pas prendre la cape pour se rendre à l'infirmerie puis une autre heure à s'habituer au silence dans le lit d'à coté, et enfin une dernière heure à se palucher sous sa couette avec la main qui avait soigné la peau d'Harry.

Il était foutu.

Foutu et amoureux.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir la bouche remplie de coton. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec la peluche de dragon.

Il avait fait une nuit sans rêve et devait probablement remercier la potion pour ça, seulement il avait aussi la drôle d'impression que quelque chose clochait au niveau de son visage.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Potter, c'est normal si vous ne parlez plus pour le moment. Votre plaie n'est pas totalement refermée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais expérimenté une plaie de _diffindo_ et jamais aucun de ses soins ne s'était passé de cette façon. Mais il préférait voir le bon coté des choses : au moins il n'avait pas passé une nuit de cauchemars à sentir ses os repousser.

Il préféra alors se lever complètement pour trouver ses vêtements plié sur la table de chevet.

\- Ils sont propres, fit Pomfresh. Vous pouvez aller vous changer et retourner dans la Grande Salle pour prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Harry lui jeta un regard confus.

\- Ouvrez la bouche, jeune homme.

Il le fit. Il n'avait aucun problème pour l'ouvrir ou la fermer.

\- Ce sont juste vos cordes vocales qui sont en repos, si je puis dire. Vous pouvez manger et aller en cours, alors sortez d'ici et n'oubliez pas votre crème. Mettez-en ce matin, ce midi et ce soir. Normalement, demain, tout sera redevenu normal.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et, une fois hors de l'infirmerie, il eut le plaisir de voir le visage mortifié de Nolan et celui désespéré de Louve. Il fut aussi désagréablement surpris de ne pas voir Draco.

\- Si je ne l'ai pas encore tué, c'est vraiment parce que je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban, commença la jeune fille.

Nolan, quant à lui, attrapa ses épaules et fixa son visage avec un regard horrifié.

\- Ton visage, bon sang… Harry.

Le brun haussa les épaules et afficha son sourire le plus convaincant pour prouver qu'il allait bien. Il accompagna ce dernier en secouant le pot de crème.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nolan. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Harry fit oui de la tête et tapota son poignet pour mimer « temporairement ».

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive... Allez, Harry, allons manger.

Harry se laissa tirer par Louve et Nolan mais une fois dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la table des Gryffondor où Ron fut le premier à se lever. S'en suivit une drôle de réaction en chaîne. Avant même que Ron puisse faire un pas vers lui, Parkinson, Draco, Blaise et Théodore étaient déjà à coté de lui. Ça n'arrêta pas Ron pour autant et Harry se sentit tout de suite comme chez lui.

\- Ola, Weasley, si tu n'es pas capable de garder ta baguette dans ton pantalon, reste loin de nous, fit Blaise.

\- Bouge de là, Weasley, inutile que tu fasses plus de dégâts ajouta Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas…Potter, est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

\- Oh, ça va être difficile, grogna Nolan, parce qu'Harry n'a plus l'usage de ses cordes vocales, merci à toi.

\- Je jure que je ne voulais pas… Enfin si, je voulais… Je suis désolé.

Pour Harry, les excuses de Ron étaient suffisantes. Elles avaient toujours étaient suffisantes même quand il ne les disait pas. Il savait qu'il aurait du être furieux, que jamais Ron n'avait vraiment blessé quelqu'un intentionnellement si ce n'était pour protéger ou défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient. Cela signifiait qu'Harry était en partie responsable de sa colère. Et c'était sûrement du à son comportement envers Ginny. Ginny, à qui il n'avait plus parlé depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny qui n'avait pas non plus fait un pas vers lui.

Voir Ron -son visage blanc, sa gêne évidente, ses oreilles rouges- lui donnait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout était pardonné et que tout serait toujours pardonné. Mais apparemment, ses excuses n'étaient pas suffisantes pour Nolan Corgan.

\- Va te faire voir ! siffla Nolan. Ne t'approche pas de mon cousin ! Si tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui te traverse la tête à chaque fois que tu le vois, tu te trompes, Weasley ! Je me fiche de tes excuses, tu aurais pu le tuer ! Remercie Merlin qu'il ait glissé parce que si tu t'en prends encore à lui, je te ferais regretter d'être entré à Poudlard !

Harry en resta estomaqué. La colère de Nolan, il la connaissait pour l'avoir expérimentée mais c'était la première fois que son cousin s'emportait devant tout le monde. Et apparemment, cela venait d'en étonner plus d'un. Draco n'avait jamais autant haussé un sourcil aussi haut et même Blaise faisait les yeux ronds.

\- Viens, Harry, dit-il. Allons manger.

Harry le suivit avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres et son sourire se fit plus grand quand il comprit que Nolan l'amenait à la table des Serpentard.

\- Oh, c'est pas joli, ce qu'il t'a fait, dit Fred.

Harry venait juste de s'assoir à coté de lui et le rouquin passa son pouce sur la joue d'Harry. Les yeux du brun bifurquèrent sur Draco qui s'était assis en face et le blond lui adressa une grimace désobligeante. En réponse, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était ravi d'avoir Louve et Nolan à sa table mais une partie de lui… En vérité… Une grosse partie de lui, pour être véritablement honnête… N'avait qu'une hâte : être seul avec Draco.

Au moins, ça serait juste un cours où ils seraient assis tous les deux à ne rien faire, si ce n'était avoir leurs jambes appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

C'était une sensation horrible, le manque.

Harry en avait le tournis. Il avait beau essayé de se répéter inlassablement que c'était Draco Malfoy, qu'il avait haï ce garçon, qu'il y avait des tas de chose détestables à son propos... Ce qui était de plus en plus faux, en réalité. Harry adorait ces choses détestables qu'il découvrait chez Draco, ou plutôt redécouvrait.

Il essayait de comparer ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco avec ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Ginny.

Etait-ce la même chose ?

Sûrement…

Le même monstre qui grondait dans ses entrailles à chaque fois que Draco était en présence de Daphné ou d'une autre fille. Les mêmes insupportables papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac à chaque fois que le blond lui parlait, le touchait, l'écoutait.

Et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose en plus.

Ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas trouvé chez Ginny. Etait-ce parce que Draco était un garçon ? Ou parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas se comporter comme une sorte de héros ?

Il n'était pas un héros, aux yeux de Draco. Sûrement juste un élève avec une famille célèbre au même titre que la sienne. Peut-être le voyait-il comme un semblable ? Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, le même bateau, protégeant des secrets dont ils n'avaient pas idée.

Et en dehors de ça… Harry se sentait simplement bien en présence de Draco. Il n'avait pas besoin de choisir ses mots. Il avait la possibilité de se disputer avec lui, de ne rien lui laisser passer. Il avait le loisir de garder des secrets et de les partager uniquement parce que le blond le poussait à bout ou lui tapait sur le système.

Il devait être maso... Parce qu'il aimait ça.

Il aimait ce que Draco lui faisait ressentir. Il savait que c'était mal, que ça n'aboutirait à rien, qu'ils se feraient sûrement souffrir inutilement mais il n'avait pas besoin de partager cet amour. Harry était assez conscient de l'impossibilité de voir ses sentiments être retournés. Et étrangement, il était soulagé que les choses soient ainsi.

Tout pouvait sembler normal dans sa vie aux premiers abords mais il avait la nette sensation que les choses se compliqueraient tôt ou tard et il valait mieux à ce moment là qu'il soit seul. A cette pensée, une douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps se manifesta férocement.

Harry serra la main sur sa poitrine.

\- Hey, Potter, ça va ?

\- Harry ? demanda Nolan.

Harry leva la main mais la douleur fut plus fulgurante encore, comme si quelque chose en lui utilisait des tas de petites aiguilles et les plantait à travers sa peau puis les enfonçait droit dans son cœur. Il souffla et ferma les yeux.

\- Mmhh, grogna-t-il, avant de se lever de table.

\- Harry ? répéta son cousin.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans voir Nolan, Louve et Draco le suivre.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco avait vu Harry s'écrouler au sol juste avant que Lupin et Corgan se jettent sur lui. La jeune fille fut la première à le tirer hors du couloir. Harry s'accrocha à elle, la respiration difficile.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'empressa de demander le blond.

La préfète avait enlacé Harry et caressait son front.

\- Ça va aller, respire.

\- Invoque un sac, Louve !

\- Non… Il n'en a pas besoin. Harry, il faut juste que tu respires !

Mais ça semblait être un effort trop important pour le brun. Draco le vit serrer le bras de Lupin si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

\- Mais bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'arrive plus à respirer ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !?

Avant même que Corgan puisse lui répondre correctement, deux autres personnes firent leur apparition : Severus Rogue et Sirius Black.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sirius.

\- Rien, maugréa la Gryffondor. C'est juste… Comme d'habitude.

Draco était consterné. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry était en train de mourir dans les bras de la jeune fille mais personne n'y faisait attention. Draco vit le professeur Rogue se pencher sur le brun et pointer sa baguette sur son torse pour ensuite murmurer quelque chose. L'effet fut immédiat. Harry prit une grande inspiration et ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas cessé de bouger dans toutes les directions, finirent par ne fixer que Severus Rogue.

L'homme caressa doucement le front d'Harry et Draco se sentit loin de cette scène surréaliste : Harry Potter, entouré de deux professeurs et deux préfets. Et Severus Rogue, l'homme qu'il considérait comme étant le plus sévère après leur directrice, caressait avec douceur le front de son ami.

Il apparut alors à Draco que les liens qui les unissaient devaient être bien plus profonds que ce qu'il avait cru au début.

\- Je l'emmène au cachot, fit Rogue en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

\- Je viens, répondit immédiatement son professeur de métamorphose.

\- Sirius… Tu as cours et pas moi, du moins pas avant une heure. Je m'occupe de lui.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'aida à se relever. Le brun se laissa faire, la main toujours serrée au niveau de son sternum. Ou plutôt au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Draco regarda l'homme entrainer Harry dans le couloir avant de se tourner vivement vers Louve.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, exactement ?!

\- Une crise de panique, répondit froidement Louve.

\- Du moins, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, compléta Sirius Black. Vous feriez mieux de terminer votre petit déjeuner, je suis sûr qu'Harry sera en cours tout à l'heure, Malfoy. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco retint une perfide remarque sur le fait qu'il était déjà foutrement inquiet. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la Grande Salle et il paraissait que son sentiment était partagé.

Black s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls, et Draco ne put retenir l'urgence d'en savoir plus.

\- Ça arrive souvent ?!

\- Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis…

\- Depuis les boucles d'oreilles, grinça Louve. Merci de me rappeler ça.

Corgan soupira et planta son regard bleuté dans celui de Draco.

\- Je sais que ça a l'air impressionnant mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste… Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Malfoy.

Le garçon décida de les abandonner là mais Louve continuait à fixer le couloir emprunté par Harry et Rogue.

\- Les boucles d'oreilles ?

\- C'est moi qui ai percé les oreilles d'Harry. Par colère. Pas pour faire joli ou parce qu'on s'amusait. Mais uniquement parce que j'étais jalouse.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Jalouse ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adresse un sourire triste.

\- De ses parents, oui… Harry avait une vraie famille et je l'enviais. Et c'était plus facile de lui faire faire ce que je voulais. Il a fait une crise, il y avait du sang et il est tombé dans les pommes. Sa mère a voulu reboucher le trou de ses oreilles mais il a refusé. Harry est un ange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est surtout très stupide. Il se prend pour un héros ! gronda Draco.

Le sourire de Louve se fit plus franc et plus serein.

\- Ce n'est pas une crise d'angoisse ou une crise de panique, continua Louve. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Des fois… C'est comme s'il y avait autre chose, juste là.

Louve pointa du doigt le creux de ses seins et Draco la crut. Il y avait sûrement autre chose.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Severus lui avait fait boire quelque chose. Une infâme boisson au goût acre. Mais il se sentait mieux, à présent. En fait, il se sentait mieux depuis que son professeur lui avait permis d'avaler de l'air.

Avait-il déjà expérimenté ce genre de chose ? Oui. Il avait vécu à peu près la même sensation lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore dans ses souvenirs. Et lorsque Louve lui avait troué les oreilles. Il avait donc fini par comprendre que ce qu'il lui était arrivé se rapprochait énormément des douleurs de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sauf que maintenant ,ce n'était plus les états d'âmes de Voldemort qui le touchaient mais les siens. Ses propres émotions.

Ses propres craintes. Ses propres peurs.

Mais c'était passé. Grâce à Severus. Et maintenant, ce dernier essayait de le convaincre de retourner à l'infirmerie ou de se reposer dans sa chambre.

\- A un jour seulement des vacances, Harry… Ta mère va voir ça. Tu le sais.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait. Severus soupira.

\- Évidement que tu n'as rien fait. Leone était furieux. Il a demandé à exclure Weasley et Greengrass de Poudlard durant une semaine.

Le brun vit parfaitement bien le sourire sournois de son professeur et était presque sûr que Severus avait appuyé les demandes de Regulus avec enthousiasme.

\- Je t'assure que ces deux-là ne s'en sortiront pas l'année prochaine. Weasley est un préfet, Sirius va sûrement le démettre de ses fonctions.

Harry lui lança son regard le plus consterné. Il s'empressa de sortir une feuille de parchemin et sa plume.

 **« Dis à Sirius de ne pas le faire ! »**

Severus lut son mot et lui adressa une moue colérique.

\- Harry… Le but d'un préfet est de montrer l'exemple, pas d'attaquer sans vergogne ses camarades. Surtout en plein cours.

Le Serpentard lui adressa son regard le plus suppliant au monde et reprit sa plume.

 **« J'ai rompu avec sa sœur. Il voulait juste se venger. Ça arrive ? »**

L'homme afficha un air surpris et Harry se sentit mourir de l'intérieur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être embarrassé. Il brûla les deux parchemins.

\- De vrais gosses, grinça Severus.

Et Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Efface ce sourire de ta bouche, gamin. Tu ressembles à ta mère et ça me donne envie de t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour ta propre sécurité. Maintenant, file, tu as cours.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il récupéra ses affaires et quitta le bureau du parrain de Louve.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle d'histoire de la magie Harry remarqua le petit attroupement de Serpentard qui s'était levé pour lui. II avança prudemment en voyant que Daphné Greengrass se détachait du lot et avançait droit vers lui.

\- Par Salazar, Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'étais furieuse contre toi que tu aies pris la défense de Draco mais je ne voulais pas te faire mal comme ça ! Pardonne-moi !

Il avait la drôle d'impression que ses excuses ne venaient pas du fond du cœur de la jeune fille mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'embarrasser plus que ça. Il leva son pouce et lui accorda son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Oh… Bon…

\- Laisse le respirer, tueuse de Serpentard, plaisanta Pansy.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de Daphné. Harry en profita pour contourner la jeune fille et rentrer en classe, suivi du reste du groupe. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Draco l'avait suivi le fit se sentir tout de suite mieux.

Le blond, qui n'avait pas pipé mot, s'installa immédiatement à coté de lui. Harry haussa un sourcil mais Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant et ce jusqu'à ce que le professeur Binns entreprenne de son ton monocorde l'épopée fort inintéressante des nains de Mitril.

Harry préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Il utilisa son parchemin et écrivit rapidement un petit mot qu'il fit avancer vers Draco.

 **« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'ignorer ? »**

Draco baissa les yeux sur le texte et cessa de retranscrire par écrit le monologue de son professeur pour tracer quelque chose sur le parchemin d'Harry.

 **« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »**

Harry le regarda étonné et Draco pinça les lèvres avant d'écrire de nouveau.

 **« Tu t'es écroulé dans le couloir et Rogue t'as emmené je ne sais où. J'ai cru que tu serais retourné à l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Le brun plissa les yeux. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que le blond se trouvait là à ce moment. Harry tendit la main pour écrire à nouveau.

 **« Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais là. J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Je crois. Ça arrive. »**

 **« Comment ça, « ça arrive » ?** écrivit un peu rageusement Draco.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Ça arrive. Je ne l'explique pas. Quand je suis- »**

Harry leva sa plume en fronçant les sourcils. Il était incapable d'exprimer exactement pourquoi. Cependant, il était sûr d'une chose mais il ne se voyait pas l'écrire. Il ne se voyait pas dire à Draco Malfoy qu'il se sentait inondé d'une indescriptible tristesse qui finissait par le faire tomber dans les pommes ou chercher sa respiration comme un noyé. Tout ça enrobé d'une jolie douleur.

Harry se fit sortir de ses pensées par un blond contrit dont la main venait de serrer son poignet.

Le contact l'électrisa immédiatement. Harry braqua son regard dans celui de Draco mais il ne retira pas sa main. A la place, il la bougea pour écrire de nouveau.

 **« fatigué »**

Le Serpentard le lâcha juste pour lui répondre.

 **« Tu es un imbécile. Tu aurais du rester à l'infirmerie. »**

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage d'Harry.

 **« Et tu peux me dire comment j'aurais fait de l'infirmerie pour te demander de venir passer les vacances de Noël chez moi ? »**

Harry étudia l'expression interloquée de Draco avec un plaisir non feint.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Draco continua à regarder le ciel blanc même après qu'Hedwige se soit fondue dans le décor laiteux. Il avait profité de la pause de midi pour faire part de l'invitation d'Harry à ses parents et le sentiment d'excitation croissant qu'il ressentait supporterait très mal un « non » de leur part.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce dernier le lui ait proposé. Personne encore n'avait daigné l'inviter pour des vacances. Ça ne se faisait pas, entre Serpentard : c'était chacun chez soi et les moutons étaient bien gardés. Quoique si sa relation avec Daphné s'était approfondie, il aurait fini par partager des dîners pompeux en compagnie de ses parents.

Par chance, ce n'était pas le cas et il gagnait tellement mieux au change : il allait passer les fêtes avec Harry. Dans la maison des Potter. Ca n'allait être qu'Harry et lui durant plus de dix jours.

Non, vraiment… Draco n'accepterait aucun refus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux et à euh…bientôt ?**


	52. Un enfant dans le coeur

OH HELLO !

 **Vous z'avez vu, z'ai posté une autre histoire :p**

 **Titou Douh** a corrigé ce chapitre et nous devrions nous incliner devant sa force. KNEEL (sauf si vous avez un peu mal à la jambe, je peux comprendre)

 **May :** Ouf tu me rassures. J'avais peur de devoir vous sortir de ma tête à coup de pied XD ! Moi aussi je veux la même peluche. Qui sait il y a peut-êtres des gens doués de leurs petites mains pour nous en faire ! Nope pas de cicatrice pour Harry. Du moins…pas par un gentil garçon nommé Ron, voyons. Huhu des histoires avec du drame en début et du coton ensuite, je suis pour ! J'aime ça ! C'est fou, je suis pas fan du tout des retours dans le temps XD. Bon je n'en dis pas plus sur la suite, elle est sous tes yeux ! Bonne lecture et Koeur sur toi !

 **Natsu :** Des compensations ? Voyons ils sont déjà riche comme Crésus X) ! La semaine est passée, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre !

 **Aussidagility :** ouvrir les yeux, il ne reste plus qu'à ouvrir la bouche !

 **Guest :** Le monde d'Aleksander Snape…honnêtement je cherche encore le courage de la débuter. Plus de 800 000 mots, ce qui est hypocrite de ma part, Retour 2 s'en approche dangeureusement je crois XD.

 **Hellehaare :** Draco n'est pas un garçon jaloux, il aime partager *ironie totale*. Si seulement il n'y avait que la cicatrice hinhinhin !

Voilà, voilà les agneaux ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

.

 **UN ENFANT DANS LE CŒUR**

 _« Le temps est bon_

 _Le ciel est bleu_

 _nous n'avons rien à faire rien que d'être heureux »_

Le temps est bon. Isabelle Pierre

.

.

Apophis s'était enroulé sans pudeur autour du cou de Draco et avait enfoui une partie de son corps à l'intérieur du manteau du blond. Harry avait eu beau essayer de jouer de la flûte pour le faire venir à lui, le serpent avait décidé d'élire domicile sur le corps le plus chaud du quatuor de la chambre. Draco ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était même plutôt satisfait de voir qu'il avait une place particulière dans le cœur de la bestiole d'Harry même si c'était uniquement dans le but de servir de bouillote. Et de toute manière, il était de trop bonne humeur pour faire sa mauvaise tête. Enfin, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de simuler un ennui profond puis de reprocher à Harry d'être un mauvais maître.

Pour la forme, bien sûr.

Harry n'avait pas répliqué, il lui avait juste souri et Draco avait du prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas se jeter sur sa bouche.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé et préparé ses valises, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et des choses qui gigotaient dans son estomac. Une armada de papillons. Une nuée de souris. Des asticots qui dansaient la rumba... Et Harry n'y voyait que du feu, sifflotant innocemment en confiant ses affaires aux portes bagages sans se douter que Draco avait passé une grosse partie de la nuit à relire la lettre de son père qui l'autorisait à passer ses vacances chez les Potter, sans se douter que pour Draco, ces vacances encourageaient des envies terriblement égoïstes. Et à mesure qu'il approchait du Poudlard Express, le concert animalier qui se jouait dans son ventre atteint des décibels alarmants. Ajoutée à ça, une question le turlupinait vraiment : avait-il déjà était aussi pressé d'arriver quelque part ?

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Le voyage lui semblait long… Interminable. Sans fin. S'éternisant à l'infini.

Tout en regardant les arbres défiler, il essayait de trouver d'autres expressions qualifiant la longueur d'un trajet en train.

Son impatience ne se satisfaisait de rien. Pas même de la partie furieuse de Poker sorcier qui s'était jouée entre lui, les jumeaux, Zabini, Théo, Draco et Pansy.

Harry en avait perdu toutes les friandises achetées sur le chariot mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : il avait la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr qu'il était pressé de revoir ses parents et son petit frère, mais son intenable empressement concernait plus un blond au sourire victorieux d'avoir raflé toutes les mises.

\- C'est fini ! pesta Blaise. Tu m'as dépouillé de toute ma fortune sucrée, j'abandonne.

\- Tu n'as surtout pas le choix… Draco chéri, tu n'arriveras jamais à manger tout ça.

\- Bats les pattes, sorcière en papier maché, je mangerai chacun de ses bonbons, dussé-je en mourir !

\- Et il le fera, rigola Harry.

\- Fais gaffe, Potter, tu vas être responsable de sa vie. S'il te claque entre les pattes, tu seras maudit par son père sur vingt générations, plaisanta Fred.

Harry papillonna des yeux.

\- Ma mère est médicomage et elle a sûrement de quoi faire d'efficaces lavements d'estomac.

Tous le regardèrent avec horreur.

\- Merci Harry, j'ai l'appétit coupé.

Il aurait bien aimé renchérir mais la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrant avec violence le fit sursauter.

\- Ginny, ma petite sœur favorite ! Que fais tu ici !? s'exclama George.

\- Harry… Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- C'est sympa de nous ignorer ! Ton copain est donc plus important que la famille ?

Ginny les gratifia d'un regarda agacé avant de planter son regard chocolat dans l'immensité verte qu'étaient ses propres yeux. Comme si elle lui avait donné un ordre, Harry se leva et évita le regard dur de Draco. Il referma la porte derrière lui et suivit Ginny jusqu'au compartiment à bagages. Elle condamna la porte d'un mouvement de baguette efficace puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé !

La phrase avait été prononcée en même temps. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Enfin, Harry fut le premier à reprendre tout son sérieux.

\- Ginny… Je me suis comporté comme un véritable con. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser en plan sans explication. Le truc, c'est que… Je n'ai pas d'explication.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je suis folle de toi… Je crois. Depuis l'année dernière. Luna m'avait parlé de toi, elle disait que tu étais gentil et drôle. Et elle avait raison. Tu as débarqué dans ton uniforme de Durmstrang et bon sang… Harry, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Quand tu m'as rendu mon baiser, j'ai cru rêvé. Tu avais tellement l'air de ne t'intéresser à personne, sauf… Enfin, tu ne regardais personne.

Elle fit une pause et secoua la tête. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Des mots comme ça auraient du lui faire regretter son choix mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un profond soulagement.

\- Tu as été adorable jusqu'au bout. Et quand je t'entends demander pardon, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir profité de la situation.

\- Je t'assure que non. J'en avais envie… C'est juste que…

\- Que tu ne pensais pas à moi, compléta-t-elle intelligemment.

Harry imita les poissons et Ginny rit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas te harceler pour savoir qui c'est mais j'espère que cette personne aura conscience de la chance qu'elle a quand vous serez ensemble.

Harry poussa un petit rire nerveux et se gratta le front.

\- Hum… je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrive un jour mais merci.

\- Oh, tu vis un amour à sens unique. Je suis navrée, Harry.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air, pourtant.

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas avoir le cœur brisé.

Ginny avait parlé avec de l'amusement dans sa voix et Harry se sentit fondre d'amour pour elle.

\- Tu sais… j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça fonctionne.

\- Ne me dis pas ça, Harry, je vais avoir envie de te demander de me donner ce que tu peux me donner même si tu m'aimes moins que moi. Ou pas de la façon dont moi je t'apprécie.

\- Pardon...

\- Et arrêtes de demander pardon, tu es… Aargh ! Tu es impossible à détester et c'est frustrant !

Harry se retint de répéter le mot tabou.

\- Tu veux que je t'arrange quelque chose avec Zabini ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il aime les joueuses de Quidditch au caractère de lionne. Et il est beau.

\- Je suis abasourdie par deux choses. Premièrement : tu es en train de dire que je ressemble à ta meilleure amie Natasha et deuxièmement… Tu viens de me dire que Zabini est beau.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Harry…

Sa phrase se termina en un soupir mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sortons d'ici. Si je te regarde encore trop longtemps, je risque de me jeter sur toi.

\- Quelle franchise ! rit Harry.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la cabine du brun sans cesser de rire à des blagues idiotes. Harry ouvrit la porte et Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu n'es qu'un allumeur ! railla t-elle avant de l'abandonner.

Harry retourna s'assoir en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ginny ne lui en voulait pas, Draco et Hermione venaient chez lui, le Poudlard Express venait de rentrer dans Londres... Harry était à ce moment là le garçon le plus satisfait du monde.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Molly Weasley était une bonne mère. Parfois sévère, parfois étouffante et parfois trop douce. Mais elle était une bonne mère.

Elle avait élevé chacun de ses enfants dans le but d'en faire des gens biens et avait plus ou moins réussi. Bill, malgré ses cheveux qui commençaient à devenir trop longs, avait toujours été un garçon consciencieux et aimable. Charlie était une perle, toujours calme et gentil. Percy était un travailleur acharné et même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent, il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Fred et George, en revanche… elle ne savait toujours pas comment les gérer. Mais ils n'avaient jamais agressé quelqu'un au point que cette personne finisse à l'infirmerie.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ronald Weasley.

Pourtant, Ron n'avait jamais été un garçon difficile. Discret, suivant ses frères, se faisant rarement remarquer, il avait tout de même brillé autant que ses trois premiers. Et Molly était fière de lui. Elle aurait été fière de lui peu importe qu'il soit préfet ou non, champion ou non.

Mais ce dont elle ne fut pas fière du tout, ce fut d'apprendre que son fils avait usé d'un sort de découpe, défigurant presque un élève. Aussi, lorsque son fils descendit du train l'air penaud et regrettant clairement ce qu'il avait fait, elle fut à deux doigts de juste le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle était une bonne mère, juste, sévère et étouffante.

\- Ronald Billius Weasley… Tu me déçois énormément, mon garçon.

\- Je sais, souffla Ron.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et son fils se laissa faire.

\- Allons-y !

\- Où.. Où ça ?

\- Demander pardon aux Potter.

Ron écarquilla les yeux mais déjà, sa mère le trainait dans la foule. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver James et Lily Potter. Son effroi se fit plus grand encore quand il vit que les Malfoy se tenaient près d'eux, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et ses parents.

\- Monsieur Potter ! interpela sa mère.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Même celle d'Harry. Ron avait bien remarqué que l'affreuse cicatrice n'était plus qu'une pâle coupure mais elle semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup trop voyante.

\- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Molly Weasley, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Ron sentit de la bille lui remonter dans l'estomac. Le sourire de James Potter était avenant. Il n'était pas furieux, ce qui rendait la chose pire encore.

\- Moi de même, même si j'aurais aimé ne pas vous parler en commençant par un sujet fâcheux. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour la bêtise de mon fils. Cela ne se reproduira pas et croyez-moi : il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

\- Voyons, madame Weasley, intervint la mère de Potter. Ce sont des adolescents dont la baguette doit énormément les démanger. Et puis, Harry est presque guéri, je suis sûr que votre fils ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Ron entendit un reniflement dédaigneux et braqua ses yeux en direction de Malfoy. Le blond avait croisé les bras et le fusillait du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ronald, excuse-toi !

Elle poussa le rouquin vers Harry. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi gêné que lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry… J'ai agi comme un crétin. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter sans raison.

Le brun haussa des épaules, comme s'il se fichait bien de ce qui était arrivé. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un petit désagrément qui apportait juste un lot de moment gênant.

\- C'est bon… Mon visage est comme neuf, non ?

Ron aurait aimé lui dire que non, pas encore, et qu'il le regrettait. Mais il s'abstint de faire plus de commentaire. Potter ne lui en voulait même pas, c'était rageant. Il ne rendait pas la pareille comme Malfoy ou même Granger. Il n'était jamais fâché contre lui, même quand Ron se permettait de l'insulter ou de l'attaquer en douce. Si Potter répliquait, il le faisait mollement.

Potter était-il vraiment un saint ? Une personne sans défaut, se contentant de pardonner à tout va ? Ron était plus que déstabilisé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer le mystère Harry Potter.

\- Il l'est, intervint de nouveau la mère du garçon. Vraiment, Molly. Je peux vous appeler Molly ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire toute une histoire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où James a fini a l'infirmerie à cause de ses âneries...

\- Merci de dénigrer sans vergogne mes blessures de guerre reçues au nom de la science !

La femme aux cheveux rouge leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son regard d'émeraude sur lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ronald, mon fils est solide.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, fut la seule chose qui put sortir de sa bouche.

Quand le débat fut clos, sa mère s'excusa une nouvelle fois, salua poliment les Potter et le tira en arrière. Il ne rencontra que les regards furieux de Granger et de Malfoy. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit comme un moins que rien.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

\- Voici le nom que vous devez dire si vous voulez venir par cheminette. Sinon, nous vivons à cette adresse.

\- D'accord. Je pense que nous déposerons Hermione à la gare, dans ce cas. Notre cheminée n'est pas... Hum encore au point, répondit, penaud, le père d'Hermione.

\- Et nous nous ferons une joie de venir la chercher, compléta Lily Potter. Vous avez aussi notre numéro de téléphone sur la feuille.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'était un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Harry, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Le père d'Hermione lui serra brièvement la main avant de faire de même avec son père.

\- Bon, Harry, fit la jeune fille, à bientôt alors ! Salut, Malfoy.

\- Passe un bon Noël, répondit sommairement le blond.

Harry observa le couple et son amie quitter la voie, laissant les Potter et les Malfoy seuls.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de laisser Draco venir chez nous durant les vacances, dit sa mère.

\- Non, nous sommes ravis de voir que notre fils s'entend bien avec le vôtre, répondit Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Hum, nous avons noté notre adresse et le nom à donner par cheminette. Aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus pour notre fête du Nouvel An.

James Potter tendit un morceau de parchemin à Lucius et l'homme le parcourut brièvement des yeux avant de le ranger soigneusement dans une de ses poches. Puis il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu as assez de vêtement ?

\- Oui, Père.

\- Sois poli, ne te fais pas remarquer et tiens-toi correctement.

\- Oui, Père.

Harry observa Draco et Lucius Malfoy s'observer de la manière la plus neutre au monde, chose que ne fit pas Narcissa : elle s'empressa de prendre son fils dans ses bras et le blond lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Passe de bonne vacances, mon ange !

\- Merci, Mère. Passez le bonjour de ma part à ma tante, mon oncle et Tonks.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de le laisser quitter ses bras.

\- On est partis, les jeunes ! s'exclama James Potter.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et un sourire amusé.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy était subjugué. Il l'avait d'abord été par l'énorme engin sur quatre roues qui leur servaient de transport. Mais ce qui le soufflait le plus était l'ambiance à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Il connaissait Harry. Du moins, il savait qu'il pouvait se vanter de le connaître plus que ses autres camarades. Harry n'était pas le garçon le plus bavard, à l'inverse de Zabini qui avait toujours une remarque inopportune au coin des lèvres ou de Théo qui partageait son avis sur des sujets tirés par les cheveux. Il était même très loin des jumeaux ou de Pansy qui caquetaient presque sans arrêt.

Harry engageait rarement une conversation mais il n'hésitait pas à répondre quand on lui parlait.

Draco savait qu'Harry pouvait passer des heures à discuter avec Luna ou encore avec cette Dorothy de première année. Il savait aussi que le brun avait plus tendance à écouter qu'à discuter. Ça ne gênait pas Draco : il se trouvait extrêmement bavard en présence d'Harry.

Mais si Draco avait eu peur des blancs qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre eux durant ces vacances, il était à présent complètement rassuré : Harry était bavard.

En fait, toute sa famille l'était. Et il n'y avait que des éclats de rire, beaucoup venant de Lily Potter riant aux échanges entre son mari et son fils.

Harry racontait leur match de Quidditch contre les serdaigle et l'hécatombe que ça avait été, renchérissant sur les prouesses de Draco, ponctuées par les « Fabrication Potter » de James à propos des balais qu'ils montaient.

Le brun ne tarissait sur aucun sujet, développant, avec un engouement qu'il ne partageait pas à Poudlard, les cours d'Arcanes du professeur Leone ou encore des anecdotes sur les professeurs Black et Rogue. Ce qui attisa la curiosité de Draco quand il entendit Lily Potter répondre des « ça ne m'étonne pas de Sev' » ou encore des « Typique de Siri ».

\- Excusez-moi, intervint finalement Draco, mais vous semblez vraiment proches du professeur Black et du professeur Rogue.

\- Ah, oui ! s'amusa Lily Potter. Tu vas sûrement les croiser plus que de raison. Eux et Louve, d'ailleurs.

\- Je la vois déjà squatter le bar durant toutes les vacances ! se plaignit le père.

\- Tu sais que si Louve est là, Sirius sera là aussi, intervint Harry.

Draco retint une grimace gênée en entendant Harry prononcer le prénom de leur professeur. Ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry.

\- J'ai hâte, minauda James Potter.

\- Au fait, pourquoi Charles n'était pas là ?

\- Parce que Charles a préféré continuer à jouer avec Tabitha plutôt que d'accueillir son frère bien aimé.

Draco vit Harry se laisser tomber dans son siège en se renfrognant. S'il n'était pas vexé, alors Draco était mauvais juge en matière de description faciale.

\- Il aurait pu faire un effort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand il verra Draco, il redeviendra ce pot de colle que tu aimes tant.

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres du brun. Et Draco fut subjugué.

Il était sûr qu'il y avait des expressions du visage d'Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant : son enthousiasme, ses rires, son débit de parole, ses blagues... Son petit sourire en coin, ses joues légèrement empourprées par les remarques de sa mère sur des sujets auxquels Harry refusait de répondre. Ses yeux qui brillaient… Vraiment.

Draco comprit deux choses. La première : Harry Potter devait aimer sa famille plus que n'importe quoi. C'était indéniable. La deuxième : toutes ces découvertes le rendaient irrémédiablement, profondément et désespérément amoureux de lui.

\- Enfin, souffla le brun, on arrive !

Draco pencha la tête vers la fenêtre. Ils avaient roulé deux heures et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'il avait quitté la guerre. Il fronça les sourcils, si le temps passait aussi vite, il allait être vraiment déçu.

Toutes pensées désagréables s'évaporèrent à la vue du domaine.

James Potter s'était engagé à travers des grilles entourées d'une immense haie. Un peu plus loin sur le chemin de gravier, la maison se présenta.

Ce n'était pas un manoir. Ce n'était pas une construction magique biscornue comme certains sorciers aimaient avoir. Non, c'était une maison moldue dans son plus simple appareil, avecne allée bordée de bosquets de pétunias, donnant sur une porte dont le bois était peint dans une jolie teinte crème. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle s'élevait sur deux étages et ses murs en briques blanches lui donnaient un aspect charmant. Draco la trouva à l'image de la famille Potter : accueillante.

Le bruit des portes s'ouvrant le sortit de sa contemplation. Il mit pied à terre et s'empressa de venir aider James Potter à sortir ses valises.

\- Ai-je l'air si faible que ça ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je voulais…

\- Haha, ne t'en fais pas, je plaisante !

Draco n'eut pas besoin de récupérer ses affaires. Les malles se mirent les unes derrière les autres en flottant.

\- Tu viens ? l'apostropha Harry.

Le brun lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant et Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire satisfait démontrait toute la joie qu'il avait de se trouver là.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Lily déposer son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Le vestibule donnait sur un escalier et sur un couloir qui donnait déjà sur le salon.

\- Je te fais visiter ! s'empressa de lui dire Harry.

Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste ! Il trépignait presque comme un gosse durant son premier Noël.

A ce moment-là, Draco était loin, très loin d'imaginer que l'excitation d'Harry était beaucoup plus profonde que ça... Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie Harry Potter invitait un ami dans sa maison. Sa propre maison où il vivait avec une famille bien vivante. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le deviner. Alors il se laissa guider par le brun sans pouvoir effacer son petit sourire amusé.

\- Donc là, c'est le salon, tu peux sortir vers le jardin par là. Derrière le mur en verre, c'est la cuisine et la porte que tu vois là-bas, elle donne sur la cave. Si tu te sens l'envie de faire tes devoirs de potions, c'est là dedans que tu vas.

Draco mit pied dans le salon non sans avoir étudié toutes les photos qui parcouraient le mur du couloir : beaucoup de photos d'Harry à différents âge et de Charles. Le salon en offrait bien d'autres, notamment la cheminée. Il reconnut Regulus tenant Harry bébé. Il y avait des photos de Louve et Nolan aussi, de Rubeus Hagrid couvant d'une seule main un bébé. Mais plus étonnant, des photos du ministre Corgan et de sa femme. De l'auror qu'il avait croisé lors du Tournoi et qui n'avait toujours pas l'air heureux.

Son regarda s'attarda enfin sur un cadre plus grand. Dedans se trouvaient Severus Rogue et Sirius Black, portant respectivement un Harry probablement âgé de cinq ans et une Louve tout aussi jeune.

Draco pivota sur ses talons pour observer le reste de la pièce. Il y avait dans le coin près de la porte fenêtre un piano.

\- Qui en joue ?

\- Ma mère et Charles.

\- Pas toi ?

Harry plissa les yeux et s'avança vers le piano avant de toucher quelques notes.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Tu peux faire comme chez toi, Draco, fit Lily. Harry est un gros dormeur pendant les vacances donc n'hésite pas si tu es levé plus tôt à venir te servir dans la cuisine… A n'importe quelle heure.

Draco étudia le mur fait de petits carreaux de verre qui séparaient le salon de la cuisine et qui s'ouvrait des deux cotés.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Lily Potter lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- Ah oui, à propos de ça, intervint James. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu vas devoir partager ta chambre.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

Lily Potter donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son fils.

\- Ton père a… Envahi la chambre d'ami. Ça ne te dérange pas, Draco ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré une chambre pour toi seul ?

Draco secoua si vivement la tête qu'il crut s'être brisé quelque chose.

\- Non, enfin… Ca m'ira très bien si ça va à Harry.

\- Je te rassure, il n'a pas le choix.

Harry grogna mais traça un chemin en direction des escaliers avant de s'arrêter pour regarder dans la direction de Draco.

\- Tu attends la fin du monde ?

\- J'arrive, fit Draco, frustré de ne pas pouvoir répliquer.

Tout en grimpant les marches, il se força à ne pas reluquer avec trop d'insistance les fesses d'Harry mais c'était peine perdue. A présent, la joie de partager sa chambre avec le brun laissait place à une lumière rouge qui clignotait dans sa tête, lui signalant qu'il allait vivre dangereusement.

\- Là, c'est la salle de bain, à coté les toilettes. Ici, c'est la chambre de Charles, là celle de mes parents. Cette pièce, c'est le bureau de ma mère, elle est quasiment tout le temps fermée.

Harry le traina vers les autres escaliers.

\- Tu as la bibliothèque, d'autres toilettes et… La chambre d'ami.

Harry s'avança vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Soudain, une dizaine de balais lui tomba dessus.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était envahi !

James Potter agita sa baguette pour enfermer de nouveau les balais et claqua la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- La fédération Russe a renvoyé tous mes prototypes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de tout ranger.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les pas rangés dans la cabane du jardin ?

\- Parce que… Je n'y ai pas pensé. Par Godric, tu parles comme ta mère !

\- Et heureusement ! cria la voix de la mère d'Harry.

\- Bon, fit le brun. Par ici, Draco.

Harry ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur quelques marches.

\- Entre.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le grenier qui comblait presque toute la surface de la maison.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense lit, positionné juste en dessous d'une grande baie vitrée encastrée dans le toit en pente.

Harry se dirigea vers une lucarne ronde, seule autre fenêtre de la chambre, pour l'ouvrir et aussitôt son énorme corbeau pénétra dans un violent mouvement d'ailes.

\- Comment… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de trophées?

\- Parce que je suis un joueur d'exception, plaisanta Harry.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil ses valises et celles du brun voleter dans sa direction pour se laisser tomber au pied du lit d'Harry. Il marcha ensuite droit vers le fond. Il y avait une sorte d'atelier installé, couvert de sculpture d'animaux dont une qui ressemblait étrangement à Hedwige.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Non, siffla Draco.

Harry avança vers lui et ouvrit une autre porte. Draco y découvrit une salle de bain, avec une baignoire, et il siffla.

\- Tu vis comme un prince.

\- Pas du tout. Tu peux l'utiliser, bien sûr, mais ne t'endors pas dans la baignoire.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ça t'est arrivé ?

\- Jocker, répliqua Harry.

Draco ne retint pas son rire moqueur.

\- Si tu sors la nuit, fais attention en descendant les marches, tu risquerais de marcher sur Pattenrond.

\- Pattenrond ?

\- C'est le chat de la famille, il aime se poser en piège à fourrure. Je fermerai la porte la nuit mais… Des fois, ça ne l'arrête pas, je crois qu'il traverse les murs.

Le blond le regarda avec horreur.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Tu finiras par penser comme moi. Tiens, tu peux ranger tes affaires là.

\- D'accord.

Draco vit Harry retourner vers les marches et quitter sa chambre, alors il entreprit d'obéir.

En ouvrant le grand placard d'Harry, il trouva beaucoup de vêtement moldus. Des jeans, des t-shirts, des chemises et des tas de pyjamas avec des motifs tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres : cerfs, chiens, il y en avait même un avec des fleurs !

Il y avait aussi contre la porte son uniforme de Durmstrang tenant sur un cintre, impeccable et bleu. Draco haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci.

Mais au final, ce fut tout autre chose qui faillit le faire tourner de l'œil. Placé sur l'étagère du haut, Draco remarqua quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu : un masque… Un masque à tête de chacal.

Il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson qui lui fit mordre la lèvre. Même s'il avait eu très peu de doute sur la véritable identité du dieu Égyptien, la preuve qu'il avait sous les yeux suffit à le renvoyer au soir du bal et à envoyer de délicieuses ondes dans son bas ventre.

\- Je t'ai ramené des oreillers !

Draco sursauta et ferma brusquement l'armoire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne me prendras pas mes oreillers, donc voilà le tien.

\- C'est pour remplacer ta peluche ? fit narquoisement Draco.

\- D'habitude, c'est Charles ma peluche… enfin c'est moi sa peluche plutôt.

\- Tu te transformes encore la nuit ?

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Devine !

\- Tant que tu ne mords pas dans ton sommeil...

\- Uniquement si tu ronfles.

\- Sache, Potter, qu'un Malfoy ne ronfle pas.

Le sourie qu'Harry lui décocha était si étincelant que Draco crut qu'il venait d'être aveuglé. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte qu'ils éprouvaient la même joie.

 **OoooooooOooooooooO**

\- Et là pprrouuccchh, toute la piscine s'est mise à bouillir ! Alors tante Pétunia a du me sortir de l'eau !

\- Et moi ! Et moi j'ai fait disparaître toutes les feuilles d'un arbre ! D'un coup !

Harry, sa mère et son père avait le même air ahuri sur le visage.

\- Tu veux dire, pleurnicha sa mère, que j'ai raté les premiers signes magiques de mon propre fils !?

\- Voyons Lily, ce n'était pas vraiment les premiers ! Souviens-toi de la fois où il a disparu de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le salon quand il avait trois ans !

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là, soupira Pétunia. Je n'ai pas la faculté de lancer des sorts de confusion pour calmer les esprits. Tu imagines, si ça avait été Harry à la place ? Là, je n'aurais rien pu faire du tout !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Draco. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Harry se massa la nuque nerveusement. Avait-il oublié de préciser à Draco qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant ses quatorze ans ? Apparemment oui.

\- Harry s'est téléporté sur le toit de la maison de son parrain. Plusieurs fois, cet été-là. Oh, et bien sûr, il s'est amusé à ouvrir toutes les portes de toutes les maisons. Il devait avoir... Quoi, quatre ans ? Une véritable clé sur pattes.

Harry fixa sa mère avec étonnement.

\- Toutes les portes ?

\- Toutes les habitations avant l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus était furieux. Même Louve ne faisait pas autant de dégâts !

\- Et toi, Draco ? questionna son père. Tes premiers signes de magie ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu. Ma mère m'a prêté sa baguette dès que j'ai été en âge de parler. Une fois ça en main et un premier sort jeté, il n'y avait plus de mystère.

\- Et c'est exactement comme ça que j'aurais aimé que Nolan et Tabitha le sachent, s'amusa Pétunia. Enfin bref, maintenant nous sommes fixés : les Evans font des sorciers doués.

Harry vit sa tante adresser faire un clin d'œil et il trouva ça charmant.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance tout aussi animée mais Harry savait pertinemment que Draco ne le laisserait pas en paix, au vu des coups d'œil remplis de questions qu'il lui envoyait.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir dit au revoir à sa tante et Tabitah et trainé plus que de raison dans le canapé familial, Harry se décida à quitter sa petite famille.

\- Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit, trésor.

\- Passez une bonne nuit, monsieur et madame Potter.

\- Oh, Draco, sois un ange, appelle-nous James et Lily !

Harry rit devant le visage rougissant du blond.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée et après avoir essayé de convaincre Pattenrond de choisir entre sortir ou entrer, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

« Enfin », c'était ce que pensait Harry. A présent qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce que ces vacances signifiaient, son angoisse et son excitation venaient de monter d'un cran. Ce n'était plus la sécurité des cachots et des salles de classes... Ils étaient chez lui, dans sa chambre : le lieu le plus intime qu'il pouvait partager, si son esprit ne devenait pas trop pervers.

\- Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu le permets, j'aimerais prendre une douche.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire perfide.

\- Non, tu en es privé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais affichait le même sourire.

\- C'est ça… Essaie juste de m'arrêter.

Harry rigola avant de s'agenouiller au sol pour ouvrir ses valises.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

\- Merci bien.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Draco avait le dos tourné, Harry l'observa s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans ses affaires plus frénétiquement encore, jusqu'à trouver le précieux miroir. L'objet magique en main, il se jetta sur son lit.

\- 'Cha ? Dim' ?

\- Harrrryyyy !

La bouche du brun se fendit d'un grand sourire quand la bouille enjouée de Natasha apparut. L'équipe de Renard était arrivé dernier à leur épreuve et ils se retrouvaient privé de vacance de noël. Cependant Dimitri avait juré que ça serait moins pire maintenan qu'il savaient s'organiser.

 _\- Tu es seule ?_

 _\- Oui, Dimitri donne des cours de soutien au reste du groupe._

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas partie ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis une flemmarde… Je plaisante ! J'ai quitté la pièce pour tes beaux yeux._

 _\- J'aurais aussi très bien pu réessayer demain..._

 _\- Non, je sais que tu as besoin de me voir maintenant ! Je le sens… Parle-moi, Harry._

Harry inspira un grand coup et fixa le miroir très sérieusement, peut-être trop sérieusement.

 _\- Natasha…_

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens de Malfoy ?_

 _\- Oui, le blond peroxydé qui a l'air d'être capable de danser sur ta tombe en riant ?_

 _\- C'est ça… Il est chez moi. Dans ma salle de bain._

 _\- Tu l'as kidnappé ?! Pour quoi faire ?_

 _\- Non… 'Cha… Je l'ai invité._

 _\- Oh ! Mais c'est chouette, non ?_

Harry passa sa main sur sa bouche, peu sûr de savoir comment il pouvait formuler ça. Parce qu'il avait envie de le formuler. Il avait envie de dire à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il ressentait, de la même manière qu'il avait parlé à Ron de sa tentative ratée d'inviter Cho au bal.

 _\- Oui, c'est chouette…_

 _\- Tu tournes autour du pot, Potter !_

 _\- Je sais. Laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu sais quand tu parlais de... Hum, de moi et Dimitri et des choses qu'on…enfin… Tu vois ?_

 _\- Absolument pas. Sois plus clair._

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Ce que tu ressens pour Krum, je le ressens aussi_ , dit-il dans un seul souffle.

Natasha écarquilla les yeux.

 _\- Tu es amoureux de Krum !_

 _\- Mais pas du tout !_

Elle explosa de rire.

 _\- Natasha, c'est sérieux !_

 _\- Je sais, je sais mais je ne vois pas le problème…_

 _\- Comment ça, tu ne vois pas le problème !?_

 _\- Tu es amoureux, Harry. Honnêtement, je pensais que ça ne t'arriverait pas._

 _\- Je suis… D'un garçon, 'Cha ! Un garçon qui aime les filles ! De Draco Malfoy ! Malfoy que j'ai détesté encore et encore et…_

 _\- Que tu ne détestes plus, il semblerait._

Elle plissa les yeux en une moue amusée et Harry préféra grogner.

 _\- Si tu savais que ça allait être compliqué, pourquoi tu l'as invité ?_

 _\- Parce que j'en avais envie._

 _\- Je me demande ce que ce Malfoy a de particulier pour que toi, Harry, tu puisses tomber amoureux de lui. Enfin, tu n'avais jamais regardé de garçon avant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Si je me base sur les souvenirs d'Harry, à part Chester, non._

 _\- Et tes souvenirs à toi ?_

Harry ignora la petite voix qui essaya de lui rappeler son obsession pour Draco en sixième année, parce que ça n'était clairement pas ça. Il aurait tout de même eu le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose s'il avait été un peu plus observateur. Mais ça ne lui serait pas tombé dessus comme ça, pas vrai ?

Qu'est ce que Draco avait de plus ? Harry n'en savait rien. C'était juste lui. Et il n'y avait pas d'explication.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco.

Le blond venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides et il avait entouré son cou d'une serviette. Il portait déjà son pyjama, tout de noir vêtu et satiné.

 _\- Oh, Oh ! Harry, ça se lit sur ton visage que quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant est entré dans la pièce._

Harry revint brusquement au miroir et fusilla Natasha du regard tandis que Draco s'avançait vers le lit pour assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Vassili ?

\- Ravie de te voir, Malfoy. Essaie de ne pas trop t'immiscer dans la vie de mon Harry : je suis la meilleure amie, tu n'es qu'un passe temps !

\- Natasha !

Le sourire carnassier que lui adressa Draco fit bêtement battre le cœur d'Harry.

\- Donne-moi encore quelques jours et tu ne seras plus qu'un vague souvenir, susurra le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes de vrais gosses.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et abandonna le miroir à Draco qui souriait déjà aux insultes russes que lançait la jeune fille.

Harry s'empara de ses vêtements rapidement et se tourna une dernière fois pour constater que son ami avait maintenant la glace bien en main et conversait sans gêne avec Natasha.

La suite, pour le brun, fut moins drôle : la salle de bain était imprégnée d'une odeur de menthe caractéristique. Harry trouva sur le meuble du lavabo les effets de Draco déjà parfaitement installés et un petit coup d'œil au miroir suffit à lui renvoyer une image de lui parfaitement stupide.

Il se sentait rougir, son cœur faisait un vacarme infernal, mais le pire était sans doute l'oppressante grosseur entre ses cuisses.

Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements, fit couler l'eau et poussa un soupir libérateur quand sa main entoura son sexe. Il se branla comme le foutu adolescent bourré d'hormones qu'il était : sans penser à la vague de honte qui le submergerait juste après. Tout ce à quoi il pensait à présent, c'était à Draco.

Draco, qui s'était lavé ici. Qui s'était déshabillé ici. Qui allait dormir avec lui.

Il se retint avec force de ne pas gémir le nom de son ami quand son sperme frappa le mur carrelé de sa salle de bain. Tout en faisant disparaître les traces de son plaisir avec l'eau, il fut incapable de retenir une petite pique pour lui-même :

\- Félicitation, Harry… Tu es un pervers.

Une fois sec et après avoir vérifié que sur son visage ne se voyaient pas les signes de son excitation rapidement expédiée, Harry quitta enfin la salle de bain pour trouver un Draco allongé sur le dos, légèrement relevé par l'un des oreillers ramenés par le brun.

Sur son ventre s'étalait une énorme masse orange. Draco leva immédiatement la tête vers lui quand il le vit sortir.

\- Ta bête est venue de nulle part.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il traversait les murs... Tu ne parles plus à Natasha ?

\- Elle s'est fait prendre par ton ami… Aristov ?

\- Ce n'est plus Aristov, c'est Romanov à présent.

\- Ah oui, se moqua gentiment Draco. Le Tsar.

Harry préféra ne pas rétorquer.

\- Tu as prévu une petite sauterie ou je peux éteindre ?

\- J'en avais prévu une mais il semblerait que le seul invité soit fatigué.

\- On fera ça demain, ce soir j'ai la migraine.

Draco lui lança son oreiller au visage, faisant bondir Pattenrond et rire Harry.

La lumière éteinte, Harry n'eut tout de même aucun mal à se diriger vers son lit. Draco levait les yeux sur la grande vitre.

\- Tu dors comme ça ?

Harry se glissa sous la couette et croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fixant le ciel noir piqué de petites tâches blanches. Draco en fit de même mais laissa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu préfères que je ferme les rideaux ?

\- Non, souffla le blond. On ne voit pas ça au cachot. Ni de ma chambre, d'ailleurs... T'as un truc avec les étoiles ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les étoiles, c'est plus… Enfin, comme ça je n'ai pas l'impression d'être enfermé. Un peu comme si j'avais toujours une porte de sortie.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles Harry repensa vaguement au placard sous l'escalier.

\- Comment tu peux ne pas te souvenir de ta première émanation ?

\- Pardon ?

Il sentit le Serpentard bouger et Harry devina du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était tourné vers lui.

\- C'est quelque chose de plutôt impressionnant. Ce genre de chose, ça reste gravé en mémoire.

\- Pour être franc, répondit Harry, je ne me souviens de rien au-delà du mois de juin de l'année dernière.

Sa réponse fit se redresser Draco d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?!

Il pouvait presque deviner les sourcils froncés de Draco et le pincement de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai eu un accident à Durmstrang, incluant une magie capricieuse et un Cognard imparable. J'ai perdu mes souvenirs.

\- Tu. As. Perdu. Tes. Souvenirs ?

\- Hum, c'est ce que je viens de dire, je crois.

Il était en position assise, fixant Harry de ses insondables yeux gris, c'était ce que pensait le brun. Et il savait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Comment ça, « perdu » ? Quelle magie capricieuse ?! Tu veux dire que tu es amnésique ?!

\- Techniquement, oui. Dans les faits, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. J'ai des souvenirs, mes propres souvenirs, mais ça ne m'est pas revenu, je les ai juste vécus une deuxième fois.

\- Donc, là… Tu es toujours amnésique. Si je te demandais comment tu as fêté ton treizième anniversaire, tu serais incapable de me le dire.

\- J'aurais très bien pu être incapable de te le dire si je ne l'avais pas écrit. Mais je l'ai fait, donc je peux te dire que mon treizième anniversaire s'est bien passé.

\- Tu l'as écrit ?

\- Dans un journal. Un journal intime, si tu préfères. J'y écris chacune de mes journées depuis mes dix ans, à peu près. Enfin, je ne le fais plus trop en ce moment, ce qui est une erreur : je pourrais de nouveau perdre la mémoire… Qui sait ?

Harry avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Draco n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé.

\- Et Vassili et Ar… Non, Romanov, ils le savent ?

\- Depuis le début, oui.

\- Pourquoi… Tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et posa un regard embêté sur Draco.

\- On ne se connaissait pas. Et au bout d'un moment, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? lui répondit ce dernier, interloqué.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as offert ce chocolat, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Comment oublier ? grinça Draco. Tu étais au summum de l'impolitesse.

\- On venait à peine de débarquer de Russie. A ce moment-là… J'étais vraiment à l'ouest.

\- Tu as tenté de fuguer ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Non… J'essayais juste de… Retrouver des endroits familiers.

\- Et le Chemin de Traverse en fait partie ?

\- Si tu savais, murmura Harry.

Draco ne répondit rien. A la place, il s'allongea de nouveau à coté de lui. Harry se remit à fixer le ciel. S'il avait pu… S'il avait vraiment pu… Il aurait glissé ses doigts contre ceux de Draco et il se serait endormi comme ça. Au lieu de ça, le blond clôtura cette première soirée.

\- Tu dois trouver ça tellement frustrant...

Harry se contenta d'un bref « mh ». Puis il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par l'odeur de Draco.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco fut réveillé par le bruit de petits coups donnés sur le bois, pas par l'apaisante lumière du matin qui commençait à courir sur son visage. Non. Juste des petits bruits : des « toc toc ».

Il se redressa légèrement et tourna immédiatement la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier était dos à lui, dormant en chien de fusil, son poing appuyé conte son menton. Ses cheveux noirs formaient une masse éparpillée sur son coussin blanc.

Draco fut incapable de retenir le sentiment d'extase qui parcourut tout son corps, envoyant des frissons agréables dans son aine. Il évalua le reste de la chambre avec un œil fatigué.

Mugin dormait sur son perchoir, Apophis était enroulé sur lui-même au bout du lit et il n'y avait pas de trace du chat orange.

De nouveau, les « toc toc » se firent entendre et Draco sortit le plus discrètement du lit. Harry soupira mais ne bougea pas.

Il le regarda une dernière fois, résistant à l'envie de venir caresser ses cheveux avant de marcher en direction des marches... Où il trouva Pattenrond.

\- Sale bête, grogna-t-il.

Il passa une jambe par-dessus l'animal et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Charles Potter, le visage endormi, une trace de drap barrant sa joue.

\- Charles ?

\- Mh, fit le petit garçon.

Il entra, faillit trébucher sur Pattenrond et dépassa Draco. Le blond le suivit dans la chambre pour voir le gosse grimper dans le lit de son frère et se glisser sous les couettes. Comme si c'était un déclencheur, Harry se tourna et entoura d'un bras protecteur son petit frère.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et décida de sortir définitivement de la chambre. Il descendit rapidement les deux étages et arriva enfin dans le salon. Là où il y avait un meuble sobre auparavant se découvrait maintenant un carré où bougeaient des images. Draco reconnut une télévision.

Puis des voix se firent entendre, venant de la porte au-delà de la cuisine, celle de la cave, selon Harry.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste mais je peux en commander avec Saint Mangouste. Ca sera plus facile pour toi, non ?

Draco se figea en devinant la voix de Lily Potter.

\- C'est juste temporaire, mon fournisseur a eu une mauvaise récolte.

Et cette voix… Basse et grave...

Il eut immédiatement sa réponse. La mère d'Harry fut la première à sortir, suivie de Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion. Les deux adultes le remarquèrent immédiatement.

\- Bonjour Draco, fit lumineusement Lily. Tu es un lève tôt.

\- Bonjour madame Potter, professeur Rogue.

\- Lily, pitié : appelle-moi Lily. Tu as faim ?

Draco les vit s'approcher de lui. Severus Rogue ne portait plus son indémodable robe de sorcier noire mais des vêtements moldus du plus sobre apparat : une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il avait l'air… Terriblement normal.

\- Je suppose que notre petit prince n'a pas daigné se lever plus tôt que son invité.

\- Tu critiques mon fils mais je suis sûre que Louve est encore en train de ronfler à cette heure-ci...

Le professeur Rogue fit claque sa langue de mécontentement.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour un café ?

\- C'est peut-être les vacances mais certains ont du travail. Si Sirius décide de ne pas rentrer, qu'il ait la décence de me prévenir !

\- Je ferai passer le message, mais si Sirius ne rentre pas, mon mari risque de découcher aussi.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps devant cet échange surréaliste.

\- Je te laisse, Lily. Malfoy… Essayez de ne pas devenir fou, un contact trop prolongé avec les Potter risquerait de nuire à votre esprit intelligent.

\- C'est moche, la jalousie, Severus ! se moqua Lily.

Draco reconnut trait pour trait le ton employé par Harry.

\- C'est ça, grogna Rogue en s'emparant de la poudre de cheminette. L'Impasse du Tisseur !

Et dans un flash, il disparut.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Je crois qu'Harry n'est pas énervant, quoiqu'un peu collant parfois.

\- J'ai bien dormi. Si vous cherchez votre dernier fils, il est dans la chambre d'Harry.

\- Celui-là, ne grandira jamais..., soupira Lily. Assieds-toi, Draco. Thé ? Café ?

\- Thé, s'il vous plait.

Lily l'invita à s'assoir à la table du salon et Draco s'exécuta. Devant lui volèrent assiette, bol, sucrière, confiture et toasts. Enfin une théière voleta sous son nez et Draco reconnut les aromes d'un Earl Grey. Une tasse lui fut servie et un petit pot de lait s'incrusta près de lui. Draco en versa dans son thé et observa Lily s'installer à coté de lui.

Draco n'avait jamais comparé son éducation avec celle des autres élèves. Il avait grandi dans une maison où les bonnes manières étaient de mise et où il ne fallait jamais élever la voix. Sa propre mère était la plupart du temps égale à elle-même : elle ne s'épanchait pas en rire à gorge déployée et gardait un maintien parfait.

C'était tout le contraire, ici. Lily avait croisé sa jambe sous ses fesses, elle portait un pull en laine bleue et un jean et ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en queue de cheval.

Draco lui trouvait des airs de jeunes femmes à peine mariée. Ce n'était pas la beauté froide de sa mère, elle était agréable à regarder. Mais Draco ne faisait que chercher chez elle les similarités avec son fils.

Au-delà des yeux, ils avaient la même manière de plisser légèrement le nez. Draco s'était même rendu compte qu'Harry avait les mêmes intonations dans sa voix que sa mère. S'il bougeait comme son père, il parlait comme sa mère.

C'était fascinant.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais où se trouve votre mari ?

\- James ? Il est au bar, je ne sais pas si Harry t'en a parlé.

\- Il l'a fait. C'est le Lunard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je ne pense pas que tu le verras de la journée. Mais ne t'en fais : il a prévu un programme assez extravagant pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas.

Lily plissa des yeux avec amusement et Draco n'eut pas besoin de plus pour imaginer que cette femme avait du avoir un succès fou à Poudlard.

Et s'il avait cru qu'ils mangeraient en silence après ça, Draco eut faux sur toute la ligne : Lily Potter avait de la conversation. Elle lui posa des tas de questions sur la bibliothèque sur Poudlard, sur ce qu'il préférait comme matière. Draco répondait sans contrainte, gardant dans un coin de son esprit que Severus Rogue avait parlé de Sirius et de « maison ».

Quand il eut terminé de petit déjeuner, il voulut aider la mère de son ami à ranger mais cette dernière l'expédia.

\- Va réveiller ces choses qui me servent de progéniture.

Draco aurait aimé repousser cette échéance : les rares fois ou il avait réveillé Harry, ils avait fini par se détester durant la journée.

Par chance, il croisa Charles parfaitement réveillé dans les escaliers.

\- Salut Draco ! cria-t-il en passant à coté de lui comme une tempête.

Le blond sourit et continua son chemin. Une fois dans la chambre d'Harry, il trouva la petite lucarne grande ouverte. Mugin avait disparu, Pattenrond avait pris place sur le lit d'Harry et Apophis s'était caché sous l'oreiller de ce dernier.

Draco entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain et trouva le pyjama d'Harry jeté nonchalamment sur le canapé.

Plutôt que de s'affliger la vision mentale d'Harry nu sous la douche, il s'empara de vêtements propres et avisa la salle de bain du deuxième étage, décorée aux goûts de Charles au vue des nombreuses tortues marines qui nageait paresseusement sur les murs.

Enfin, sous l'eau, il inspira profondément et essaya de se convaincre que ça n'allait pas être dur.

Mais ça l'était. Il l'était.

Draco, lui, n'eut aucune honte à revenir sur le visage endormi d'Harry, à sa peau caramel, à son odeur d'agrumes. Sa jouissance fut une délicieuse délivrance.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir! C'était un peu calme certes mais on s'approche de ce que nous attendons tous (enfin moi je n'attendais que ça). J'ai quand même beaucoup d'amour juste pour l'amitié Draco/ Harry.**


	53. Alors dis la vérité

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable weekend. En ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas mis le pied dehors.

*mode hermite*

 **Hellehaare :** Disons la vérité. On aimerait tous être à la place d'Harry. Juste pour les Potter et pour avoir Draco dans son lit u_u.

 **Chochocolat :** Haha ça fait vraiment beaucoup d'amour en effet. Bon je ne crois pas que ça soit très judicieux que Draco voit cette photot mais je promet des rebondissements ouaai ! Oui mais regarde le premier ami qu'Harry invie : c'est Draco. Si c'est pas magnifique ça ! Ouai j'avoue que Ginny est chic comme fille u_u. Mais uniquement quand elle est pas avec Harry. Draco et Hermione se comporte exactement comme Ron et Hermione envers Harry haha. Enfin…BIEN SUR QU'ILS VONT FAIRE DES BB ! et c'est Harry qui aura un ventre tout rond XD ! Je plaisante, je ne joue pas dans la catégorie mpreg mais…j'aime bien l'idée.

 **May :** Haha oui, ça peut choquer. Mais je n'en ai jamais lu et globalement ça ne m'interesse pas:/. Si en plus tu me dis que certaines sont abandonnée en cours de route. Je préfère le post Poudlard, avec Harry et Draco dans la trentaine courant après leurs vies. Après si j'ai écris une histoire de retour dans le temps c'était sûrement pour pouvoir en lire une qui me conviendrait XD (on est jamais mieux servis que par soi même). En même temps Harry est mort avant de pouvoir s'approcher de Draco…ouch dis comme ça c'est plutôt triste ! Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions :p !

 **Aussidagility :** « Y'a plus qu'a », comme on dit XD.

 **Ewi :** On ne surestime pas assez Ginny en amie compréhensive. Enfin moi je ne le faisais pas. Ce qui est cool avec Ginny c'est qu'elle peut vraiment faire tout les roles, de la diabolique sorcière à la douce amie supportive en passant par la fourbe gryffondor. Mais…ils sont déjà dans la même maison…Serpentard ! Je m'arrête avec mes blagues nulles.

Je ne bavasse pas plus, je vous laissez avec ce chapitre corrigé par…vous savez qui. Et non je ne parle pas de Voldemort mais bien de **Titou Douh u_u.**

 **.**

 **ALORS DIS LA VERITE**

 ** _«_** _Je ne sais pas comment te faire de l'effet sereinement_ _  
Toi tu fais comme si les mecs se comportaient sereinement »_

Sereinement. Booste

 **.**

\- Ils sont quoi ?

\- Ensemble. En couple. Ils s'aiment. Ils copulent. Ils…

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, mais… Et toi, tu…

\- Vis chez eux, oui… BINGO !

Louve donna un coup de hanche dans le flipper avec un sourire victorieux au moment où trois sept s'alignaient sur le cadran du dessus. Draco tourna la tête pour chercher Harry des yeux mais ce dernier était encore en train de tenter d'attraper une peluche difforme pour Charles et Tabitha. Louve ramassa les pièces qui tombaient dans un fracas déplaisant.

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'il était chez les Potter.

Quatre jours où il avait découvert des choses incongrues. Celle qui l'était le plus était la relation qu'entretenaient Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. Draco en était resté bouche-bée en les voyant si proches. Il n'y avait pas eu de baiser ou de mains tenues. Ils étaient juste… Proches.

Alors Draco avait posé la question fatidique à Louve, après que cette dernière eut décidé de les trainer dans une salle d'arcade.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ?

Louve se redressa et le regarda de bas en haut.

\- C'est ta seule question ?

\- Quelle autre question veux-tu que je pose ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse une remarque déplacée sur leurs penchants contre-nature !? ironisa Draco.

Sa réplique fit mouche. Louve le fusilla du regard et ça le soulagea énormément.

\- Tu aurais pu... Après tout, tu es un sang-pur et le seul héritier de ta famille. Aux dernières nouvelles, les hommes ne font pas de bébé. Ça rentre dans la « préservation du sang sorcier ».

\- Fred Weasley aime les hommes, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Si ça me préoccupait vraiment de choisir mes amis en fonction de leurs goût, je ne passerais pas du temps avec lui. Et puis…

\- Et puis quoi ?

Draco se mordit la langue et secoua la tête. Avouer à Louve qu'il ressentait probablement quelque chose d'ambigüe pour son frère de cœur était contre productif et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry et Ginny étaient toujours ensemble, même s'il trouvait étrange qu'Harry n'ait pas prévu de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis Poudlard. Ils se détestaient avant, tu sais ? Il y avait une sorte de guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Sirius a failli faire de mon père un assassin en envoyant Severus chasser le loup-garou.

\- C'est une blague !? s'offusqua Draco.

Louve papillonna des yeux et se mit à rire.

\- Harry te dit tout ou quoi ?

Draco préféra ne pas la contredire et lui dire que c'était Pansy qui avait avoué à Draco que le père de Louve, Remus Lupin, était un loup-garou et non Harry.

Il se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Harry, en vérité, ne lui disait pas tout et il déplorait ça.

\- Enfin… James Potter a tendu un piège à mon père et tout est rentré dans l'ordre quand mon parrain a bravé quelques lois pour ramener une potion qui le rendrait docile le temps des pleines lunes.

\- C'est un truc de Potter de sauver tout le monde ?

\- Apparemment, fit tristement Louve.

\- Ouah ! Louve, t'as gagné tout ça !? Regarde ce qu'Harry m'a eu !

Tabitah leva vers elle une peluche rose bonbon avec des dents en tissus pointues.

\- C'est, hum… Adorable, tenta Louve.

Elle jeta un regard alarmé à Harry qui rigola doucement.

\- Et toi, Charles ? demanda Draco.

\- Une tortue !

\- Bon, on a assez joué, je vais échanger mes points contre des billets pour le bowling ! Et Nolan va manger la poussière, cette fois-ci ! pesta Louve.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais il sourit. Il n'avait jamais constaté la compétition qui se jouait parfois entre Louve et Nolan mais il découvrait que les élèves qu'il fréquentait à Poudlard étaient loin de l'image qu'ils offraient une fois dans le confort de leur famille. Louve, par exemple, portait des tenues improbables, des T-shirt et des jeans déchirés, supportant des groupes de musiques obscurs qu'elle s'entêtait à leur faire écouter. Et la couleur de ses cheveux restait un vrai mystère.

\- Tiens.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier lui tendait une peluche : une boule planche et touffue ressemblant à un renard.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- C'est ton alter ego pelucheux.

Draco prit la bestiole et lança un regard noir à Harry qui le devança en riant. Harry ne lui disait pas tout mais ça n'empêchait pas Draco de l'aimer.

Bien sûr, ce soir-là, Nolan gagna au bowling.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Draco entoura sa nuque de son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. A coté de lui, Harry fit pareil et ajouta à sa tenue des gants en peau de dragon. Debout dans le jardin couvert de neige des Potter en compagnie de Louve, Nolan, Sirius, Severus et Lily, ils regardaient tous James Potter sortir deux énormes tapis de la cabane du jardin, puis enfin un troisième.

\- Hop, Hop ! On se réveille Agrabah, Apu et Rajah ! Debout !

Sous le regard ahuri de Draco, les trois tapis se déroulèrent paresseusement, étendant leurs tissus aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes.

\- Ce sont des tapis volants !? Mais c'est interdit !

\- Grossière erreur, grogna James. Ils autorisent les voitures volantes mais refusent toujours les tapis. C'est du racisme !

\- Non, c'est juste que le Ministère a totalement oublié de rayer cette loi. Et tu es en infraction avec ta voiture, James. Tu ne l'as pas déclarée.

\- On en parle, de ta moto ?

Sirius renifla mais ne répondit rien.

\- Bon, qui monte ?

\- Moi ! cria Louve.

\- Moi ! fit Harry sur le même ton.

Louve et Harry se précipitèrent sur un tapis chacun. Draco suivit et avança vers celui que le brun avait choisi.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le gérer ? demanda James à son fils.

\- Il m'aime déjà, non ?

Et c'était vrai : le tapis caressait le menton d'Harry avec ses pompoms. Son ami posa un pied dessus et l'aisance avec laquelle il se retrouva debout subjugua Draco.

\- Tu dois être une créature du ciel, marmonna Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, pousse-toi.

Draco posa un genou prudent sur le tapis. Derrière lui, Louve avait attrapé les bras de Nolan pour l'aider à monter.

\- Severus ? Lily ?

\- Loin de moi cette affreuse monture, Potter, grinça Rogue.

\- Tu sais que ça me rend malade, ajouta Lily.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius s'était déjà installé, s'allongeant sur Agrabah en croisant les bras sous sa tête. Draco avait croisé les jambes et Harry se tenait toujours debout derrière lui. Louve aussi était debout. Quant à Nolan, ce dernier s'était agenouillé au centre d'Apu et enfonçait son bonnet sur sa tête.

James passa devant chaque tapis et y déposa une lanterne qu'il alluma sans attendre puis grimpa à son tour sur le même tapis que Sirius.

\- Hop Hop !

Draco sentit son estomac remuer étrangement quand le tapis s'envola. Il entendit un son de contentement s'échapper des lèvres d'Harry et osa tourner la tête. Le brun était droit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Ce soir-là, il ressemblait à une version jeune de Sirius Black. Louve portait aussi une veste similaire avec un nom étrange inscrit au dos.

Honnêtement, le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser de ses vêtements mais il aimait le style d'Harry. Il l'aimait d'autant plus quand il pensait à ses pyjamas et ses boxers aux dessins extravagants.

\- Potter ! On fait la course !?

\- Tu vas manger de la poudreuse, Lupin, je te préviens !

\- Non ! cria Nolan. Pas de course ! Pas de….

Mais sa voix mourut au moment où Louve se pencha en avant, donnant un coup de fouet à son tapis volant. Draco retint un cri peu viril et fut envoyé en arrière quand Harry appuya d'un pied sur le tapis. Son dos se cogna contre les jambes d'Harry et le brun attrapa son épaule en riant.

\- Ça va ?

Le blond fut incapable de répondre. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient tellement, c'en était hallucinant. Ses doigts se pressèrent sur son épaule.

\- Regarde ! cria Harry.

Draco se détacha du visage du brun pour voir ce qu'il montrait : le ciel noir piqué de ses étoiles lumineuses, la voix lactée traçant un chemin de brume blanche au dessus d'eux. Le vent s'engouffrait à une vitesse folle dans ses cheveux. Il ne craignait plus rien.

Il en avait la tête qui tournait, les sensations étaient différentes de celles procurées par un balai. La main d'Harry était toujours là et le brun menait le tapis comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Draco se dégagea et se pencha pour regarder par-dessus le tissu. De la neige et des arbres à pertes de vue mais aussi des maisons, des villages, des lumières oranges, rouges et blanches.

\- La rivière ! cria Louve.

\- Compris ! répondit Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

Draco se fit plaquer contre le transport et attrapa les bords du tapis avec ses doigts. Harry les faisait descendre à une vitesse fulgurante _;_ à coté, Louve et James faisaient pareil.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent juste au dessus du torrent d'eau. Le bruit éclatait contre ses oreilles. L'eau noire reflétait par moment la clarté de la lune. Ils allaient aussi vite que l'onde, descendant les rapides de la rivière avec une dextérité incroyable.

\- Ce rêve bleuuuu ! hurla Louve.

\- C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs ! chanta Harry à sa suite.

\- Où personne ne nous dit, c'est interdit ! cingla la voix de Sirius

\- De croire encore au bonheuuuur ! crièrent Nolan et James.

Draco était abasourdi. Il se tourna pour regarder Harry qui avait écarté les bras. Le tapis donna une impulsion et remonta haut dans le ciel, puis le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

\- HARRY ! hurla Draco.

Le blond se jeta sur le bord pour voir qu'en dessous Harry était tombé sur le tapis de Sirius et James. Ils riaient aux éclats.

S'enchaîna alors un ballet affolant. Les tapis passant les uns en dessous des autres et Harry, son père et Sirius trouvant le moyen de se laisser tomber, se jetant dans le vide, sautillant comme des êtres dominant le vent, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne vers lui et lui prenne les mains pour l'aider se lever.

\- Tu es fou ! cracha-t-il.

\- Saute avec moi !

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! s'alarma Draco.

Harry recula sur le bord du tapis pour l'entrainer avec lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se laissa tomber en arrière. Draco attrapa son col avec une force inouïe mais le tapis avança sans eux, les faisant plonger dans le vide des landes Anglaises.

A ce moment-là, Draco ne vit pas les terres se rapprocher. Il ne voyait que le visage d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient du chuter plus vite, mais ils flottaient.

\- Comment…

Draco leva la tête pour voir le décor descendre lentement. Durant un infime instant, il se sentait libre. Rien n'existait à part lui et Harry. Draco referma sa poigne sur le col d'Harry et le brun serra ses bras.

Oh, comme il avait envie d'effacer ce petit sourire satisfait des lèvres du brun ! De l'effacer avec ses propres lèvres... Mais il eut juste le temps de voir le tapis revenir en dessous d'Harry et ils atterrirent tous les deux dessus en un « mph » étouffé. Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent allongés sur ce dernier, côte à côte. Au dessus d'eux, ils entendirent l'éclat de rire de Louve et les deus autres tapis s'éloigner rapidement. Celui d'Harry et Draco avait pris un rythme de croisière normal.

Harry passa ses mains sous sa tête et Draco fixa le ciel avec intensité.

\- C'est… De la folie.

\- C'est génial ! s'amusa Harry.

\- Harry… commença Draco.

\- Mh, fit le brun.

\- Qui sont… Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais deviné…

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer Harry. Le brun avait un petit sourire satisfait sur sa jolie bouche.

\- Lunard… C'est le père de Louve, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que le bar de ton père s'appelle comme ça.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

\- Tu as décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche, grogna Draco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout, répliqua t-il d'un ton doct.

\- D'accord, s'amusa Harry. Je vais te raconter la fameuse histoire des Maraudeurs et ça commence… Dans le Poudlard Express.

Draco écouta Harry parler.

Il parla de Sirius Black et de la fierté de sa famille. De Sirius Black et de la déception qu'il était pour cette même famille. Il parla de James Potter, de son courage, de ses bêtises. Il parla de Remus Lupin, de sa douceur et son espièglerie. Il parla de Peter… Il en parla peu.

Tout ce qu'Harry lui dit ce soir là, Draco ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ce qu'il avait appris d'une autre vie. Harry ne savait pas non plus qu'il aurait du savoir bien plus de choses encore.

Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait bien plus d'histoires à raconter sur les Maraudeurs que ce que Louve lui avait dit, que ce que ses parents ramenaient parfois lors des repas en anecdotes amusantes. Il ne savait pas, mais Adams savait.

Et ces souvenirs là étaient perdus.

Alors Draco écouta Harry lui parler de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter parcourant les rues de Pré-au-Lard sous des formes animales. Et de tout ce qu'il savait d'eux dans cette vie là.

Le blond ne demanda rien sur Severus et Sirius. Il était déjà comblé par les évènements de cette soirée et rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire autant de bien.

Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry n'ait confiance qu'en lui. Un jour alors, peut-être, il finirait par tout savoir sur Harry Potter. Draco ne demandait que ça… Sans savoir que cette demande amènerait bien plus de douleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

A ce moment-là, il n'en savait rien du tout.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il se demandait juste comment sa vie allait reprendre après ça.

Comment pourrait-il se réveiller à Poudlard seul dans son lit avec la respiration lointaine d'Harry ?

Comment pourrait-il reprendre une vie routinière ? Prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune sans les discours sans queue ni tête de Charles et Tabitah, sans les disputes d'Harry et Nolan et les soupirs exaspérés de Louve ? Sans les blagues de James Potter et ses idées farfelues pour avoir rendu ces vacances extraordinaires ?

Le tapis volant, le voyage en traineau conduit par des rennes volant dont l'un d'eux, du nom de Rudolph, éclairait le brouillard, leurs promenades au dessus du village de BellTown, un village sorcier vivant les fêtes moldues, le vin chaud, le lait de poule, le pain d'épice, la grande roue... Toutes ces choses que Draco n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprécier. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait avec ses parents ou que sa vie d'avant n'avait aucun goût : il savait s'amuser, il savait rire. Il savait ne pas s'ennuyer.

Mais entrer dans la vie d'Harry ou laisser Harry entrer dans la sienne avait donné un sens au reste.

Il avait la sensation que rien ne serait pareil après ça. Les couleurs étaient plus chaudes, le vent plus doux. Le bruit du feu crépitant dans la cheminée était délicieux. Les draps dans lesquels il dormait étaient plus réconfortant.

Il savait précisément ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi tout avait l'air d'avoir meilleur goût : ça, il ne le devait qu'à la présence d'Harry.

C'était une douce torture de rester à ses cotés sans pouvoir le toucher comme il en avait envie et pourtant, il était le centre de ses attentions : Harry ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'ennuyer ou de se poser des questions sur la nature complexe de ses sentiments. Il y avait toujours quelques choses à faire et sa bonne humeur était communicative.

Il n'y avait que le matin, quand la lumière blanche du ciel venait éclairer la chambre d'Harry, que Draco essayait de mesurer la chance qu'il avait.

Et ce matin-là ne fit pas exception.

Il se redressa, papillonna des yeux et fit ce qu'il faisait tous les matins : observer Harry dormir. Le brun était tourné vers lui, dormant dans sa position habituelle, la respiration lourde et tranquille. Draco amena sa main vers le visage d'Harry et caressa du bout des doigts la tempe du brun avant de descendre sa main sur son épaule et le secouer doucement.

\- Harry…

\- Mmh.

\- Harry, debout… C'est Noël.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Et il eut bien fait de le faire : son prénom fut crié à travers la porte.

\- HARRY ! LES CADEAUX !

Le brun se redressa d'un coup, se jeta hors du lit et Draco le regarda faire, amusé.

Son pyjama blanc avec des têtes de loups cachait à peine son ventre plat et Draco s'en voulut d'avoir les idées mal placées si tôt.

\- Ne reste pas planté là, Draco, debout !

\- Tu serais encore en train de ronfler si je ne t'avais pas réveillé, pesta le blond.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! s'indigna Harry.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas, voilà tout.

Draco abandonna le lit et Harry, choqué au plus haut point, pour la salle de bain.

Le salon était déjà envahi par l'énorme sapin qu'ils avaient décoré tous ensemble. La tante d'Harry, Pétunia, déposait déjà des biscuits en forme de cerf sur la table qui croulait sous d'autres victuailles.

Nolan, Tabitah et Charles y étaient assis.

\- Bonjour, Draco.

\- Bonjour, Lily.

\- Salut Draco, minauda Tabitah avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le blond était presque sûr qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de l'enfant. Le bruit étouffé de la cheminée indiqua l'arrivé d'autres convives.

\- Salut, blondinet, fit Louve.

\- Le genre de surnom que tu es mal placée pour me donner, rétorqua Draco.

Louve portait un pull de noël rouge sur lequel était cousu un loup hurlant à la lune, la couleur du pull jurant avec ses cheveux bleu électrique.

\- Bouge, gamine, tu bloques le passage, rigola Sirius.

Draco remarqua qu'il portait le même pull ridicule sauf qu'au lieu d'un loup, c'était le visage d'un chiot au nez rouge. Draco craignit le pire en voyant apparaître Severus Rogue mais ce dernier portait un pull de noël bien plus sobre : vert et argent avec comme motif trois petits chiots noirs.

Si ça ce n'était pas affreusement romantique, Draco ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux, maintenant ?

\- Patience fils, intervint James.

Ici, c'était la totale : pull jaune, avec un lion portant un bonnet de noël. Draco faillit s'étouffer devant le mauvais goût affligeant de James Potter mais ne fit aucune remarque... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se présente.

Il fut alors de très mauvaise foi. La laine de couleur noir représentait un dragon argenté dont les traits grossiers le rendaient inoffensif _;_ au-dessus était inscrit « Groar Noël ».

C'était ridicule. Mais Draco fut incapable de le trouver hideux. Harry avait mis ses lunettes, ses cheveux noirs encore humides de sa douche retombaient en boucles désordonnées sur son visage et le pantalon vert qu'il portait mettait en avant la minceur de ses jambes.

Et le sourire qu'il affichait était diablement excitant.

\- Ne reste pas planté là, gamin, le poussa Sirius.

\- C'est quoi cette manie d'appeler tout le monde gamin !? gronda Pétunia. N'est-ce pas ton élève ?

\- Hors des murs de Poudlard… Non. Bon, ces cadeaux !?

\- Hey, fit Harry en courant vers la porte du jardin.

\- Et voilà..., soupira Louve. Attends-toi à ne plus exister dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

\- Regulus est là ! s'exclama Harry.

Draco jeta un regard perplexe à Louve.

C'était une question qu'il s'était posée, s'il allait croiser Regulus Black. Durant les dix jours qu'il avait passé chez les Potter, il ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé de le voir que ce qu'il avait cru.

Le brun pénétra dans la maison et, avant même de retirer son manteau, serra brièvement Harry contre lui.

Draco se sentit renvoyé des mois en arrière, durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière de Regulus de regarder Harry : un regard d'une telle douceur que s'en était presque douloureux. Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'adresser à Louve.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu ne feras pas le poids contre Regulus.

Le commentaire le fit grogner mais Draco savait aussi se faire voir quand il le fallait. C'était peut-être vrai qu'Harry et Regulus avaient l'air d'avoir oublié tout le monde dans la pièce. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ils étaient juste très proches.

Regulus capta immédiatement son regard.

\- Bonjour, Draco. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, j'espère que tu apprécies ton séjour.

\- Plus que de raison, répondit sobrement Draco.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda Harry.

\- Jusqu'au jour de l'an., mais je logerai chez Sirius : j'ai cru comprendre qu'une autre invité allait vous rejoindre.

\- Oui, Hermione arrive demain.

\- Harry, trésor, vient m'aider !

\- J'arrive, maman !

Harry laissa Draco et Regulus seuls. Le brun se débarrassa de son lourd manteau et des cadeaux qu'il avait apportés. Le blond constata qu'il portait lui aussi un pull affreux, avec une chimère dessus.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tes parents accepteraient de te laisser ici toutes les vacances.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je me souviens de Narcissa lorsque tu étais enfant : elle avait refusé de te laisser chez ta tante Andromeda plus d'une semaine… Enfin, je suppose que les Potter ont une place particulière dans le cœur de ta mère.

\- Quel genre de place ?

Regulus lui fit un sourire énigmatique puis il tira légèrement sur le collier de Draco.

\- Du genre irremplaçable.

Draco récupéra son collier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est une manie, chez les Black, de parler avec autant de mystère ?

\- Il n'y a rien de mystérieux dans ce que je dis. Tes parents ont raison de faire confiance aux Potter.

\- Pourquoi mes parents craignent pour ma vie ?

\- Ils ont raison de le faire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce dont vous et Harry parlez, le plus souvent ? Du danger constant qui m'entoure ?

Regulus haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Harry m'a dit que vous lui avez fait part de votre inquiétude à mon propos lors du Tournoi.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi, et tourna la tête vers Harry et en fit de même : ce dernier tentait vainement d'éloigner Apophis des petits sablés.

\- Je n'étais probablement pas le plus inquiet, finit-il par dire.

Draco aurait aimé comprendre le sens profond de cette phrase mais Regulus fut rapidement alpagué par le reste de sa famille.

Au final, le petit déjeuner se passa dans un mélange sonore de rires, de cris, de sifflements sournois et d'éclats de voix qui montèrent crescendo quand on annonça l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Charles et Tabitah se jetèrent sur les leurs sans attendre, tout ça sous les remontrances de Nolan.

Draco les regarda faire avec envie.

Louve hurla de joie en ouvrant le sien : une guitare électrique et des clefs.

\- Des clefs ? demanda Draco.

Harry se renfrogna.

\- Elle vient d'obtenir la moto de Sirius.

Louve sauta de joie et sauta au cou de Sirius.

\- Remercie plutôt Severus.

Draco fut abasourdi en voyant la jeune fille plaquer deux baisers sur les joues de Severus Rogue.

Nolan, lui, avait reçu des cadeaux de nature plus pratique, ce qui était tout à son image : de nouvelles chaussures et un trench coat bleu Prusse qui lui allaient vraiment bien, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose et une montre à gousset gravée à son nom.

\- Hey, dit-il. C'est d'Hermione !

Il ouvrit un paquet dans lequel se trouvaient des boutons de manchettes serties de pierres ambrées, accompagnés d'un joli nœud papillon de la même couleur que la veste qu'il venait de recevoir.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Louve et Harry se faire un clin d'œil.

\- Ouvre les tiens, Harry chéri, fit Pétunia.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il avisa le premier paquet qui s'avéra être un manteau du même acabit que celui de Nolan mais d'une couleur vert sombre. Les deux garçons l'enfilèrent en même temps et plaisantèrent sur leur ressemblance. Draco aurait presque pu croire à deux frères si l'un n'était pas blond comme les blés et l'autre beaucoup trop brun.

Harry continua à ouvrir ses paquets. Il trouva de nouvelle paire de boucle d'oreille en forme d'œil d'Horus et s'empressa de les mettre.

\- Merci, Louve !

\- De rien, gloussa t-elle.

La suite fut tout aussi plaisante. Il avait lui aussi reçu un cadeau d'Hermione : un coffret de poudre magique et de craie faites de différentes matières.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle à trouvé ça ? murmura Harry.

\- Tiens, fit Regulus. Celui-ci est de Luna et de moi, tu pourras y répertorier tous tes cercles. Bien sûr, il ne sera consultable que par toi.

Harry trouva un petit carnet en cuir noir dont la couverture avait été gravée d'une chimère aux traits argentés.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux ouvrir le mien.

Draco, qui avait vu Harry prendre un jour entier pour travailler sur le cadeau de Regulus, n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir le projet final parce que le brun l'avait envoyé en urgence à Hagrid. A présent, il allait enfin voir ce qu'Harry savait faire.

Regulus déballa soigneusement son cadeau et montra ce qu'il en était.

C'était un serpent, enroulé autour d'une baguette qui tenait debout. Draco reconnut la baguette d'Harry et le serpent qui devait sûrement être Lord. L'animal glissait et roulait autour de la baguette, ses yeux verts scintillant intensément.

\- Magnifique, souffla Regulus. Toi et Hagrid êtes vraiment doués.

De la part de ses parents, il reçut son propre sceau pour sceller ses lettres : un « HP » entouré d'une tête de cerf et de renard de profil.

\- Bien évidement, ça protégera ton courrier, mais pas que… Tu l'apposes sur n'importe quel coffre, boite ou parchemin et tu seras seul capable de lire ou cacher ce que tu veux garder secret.

\- Incroyable, souffla le brun.

Même Draco n'en revenait pas.

\- A toi, Draco, fit Lily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin ! souffla Louve. Ouvre le mien d'abord !

Draco fronça les sourcils puis une pile de cadeaux se présenta devant lui. Il y en avait beaucoup.

\- Tout ça… C'est pour moi ?

\- Tu vois un autre Draco dans cette pièce ? plaisanta Harry.

Le blond s'empara du petit paquet offert par Louve. Il y trouva un petit écrin et l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour y trouver une chevalière estampillée des armoiries de Serpentard. Le bijou était en platine mais le socle, lui, était d'un joli vert émeraude.

\- C'est magnifique, fit Draco.

Il leva un regard réellement ému vers Louve. Il savait combien c'était important pour elle de créer pour ceux qu'elle aimait et qui faisait partie de sa famille. Jamais il n'avait cru recevoir quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

\- Celui-ci est de notre part, fit Sirius.

Draco découvrit un livre avancé sur les potions et le feuilleta presque avidement. A l'intérieur, il y avait des tas d'annotation et il savait qu'elles avaient été écrites de la main du professeur Rogue.

\- Tu en as un d'Hermione aussi, fit Harry.

Le blond secoua la tête : ça, c'était de bonne guerre, parce qu'il était sûr qu'Hermione devait apprécier son propre cadeau. Il trouva lui aussi des boutons de manchettes du même acabit que ceux de Nolan mais en argent et sertis d'émeraude.

Puis vint enfin le cadeau des Potter. C'était une écharpe en cachemire, d'un bleu pâle qui saillait parfaitement à ses yeux. Sur le bord, il trouva brodé en lettres d'argent son nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy. A l'intérieur de la boite, il vit que cette dernière était accompagnée d'une broche pour écharpe à l'effigie de l'écusson de Serpentard.

\- Merci… Merci beaucoup.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Tu as reçu celui-ci de tes parents et un autre de ta tante.

Draco tomba sur un énorme paquet de friandises et de sucreries de la part de sa tante et Tonks et le fameux pull qu'il recevait tous les ans.

Harry le regarda étrangement.

\- Tu vas le mettre ?

Draco se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à le fixer.

\- J'aimerais bien, finit-il par dire. J'en reçois tous les ans mais ils me vont de moins en moins. Celui qui portait ça était plus maigre que moi.

Lily Potter s'agenouilla alors près de lui et prit le pull.

\- Voilà une chose que tu n'as pas prise en compte, souffla Pétunia à sa sœur.

\- Comment ça ? fit Draco.

\- Je suis navrée, Draco… J'avais oublié que les enfants grandissaient. Des fois, on ne s'en aperçoit même plus.

\- Ce pull ? demanda t-il.

\- C'est ma mère qui l'a cousu pour un ami qui était à Serpentard. Il semblait logique que tu en hérites vu qu'il était aussi un ami de tes parents, mais c'est vrai qu'il était bien trop maigre...

\- Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le remplumer, intervint Severus.

\- C'est toi qui parles !? rétorqua Sirius. Je te rappelle que tu étais un poids plume, à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que si tu donnais tes pulls à Harry, il n'arriverait même pas à les enfiler !

Lily replia le pull en riant et le moment de flottement étrange qu'ils avaient vécu s'évapora pour revenir à des échanges plus normaux.

\- Vient, fit doucement Harry.

Le brouhaha avait repris et presque personne ne vit les deux garçons remonter dans la chambre d'Harry.

\- Tu savais pour le pull ?

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais à qui il appartenait ?

\- Un ami de la famille qui est mort pendant la guerre. Imagine : si tu avais fini à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, ces pulls seraient resté dans le grenier, plaisanta Harry. Voilà !

Il se redressa et tendit une petite boite à Draco.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Draco essaya de ne pas revenir sur le fait qu'Harry avait peut-être tenté de changer de sujet.

\- Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ?

\- Une broutille, vraiment.

Draco déballa le petit paquet pour trouver une boite tout à fait normale de chocogrenouille.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, rit Draco.

\- Ouvre-la.

Le blond s'exécuta. A l'intérieur, il trouva une grenouille dorée, totalement immobile et solide. Ce n'était pas du chocolat, juste une petite figurine, mais la carte qui l'accompagnait valait sûrement tous les chocolats du monde. C'était eux : Draco et Harry, lors de leur petite escapade au village de BellTown. La photo avait été prise par Lily, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Draco ne souriait pas vraiment dessus mais Harry, lui, le faisait.

Et il était beau.

\- Tu pourras la ranger à coté de celle de nous bébés, plaisanta le brun. Mon premier meilleur ami.

C'était ça, pensait Draco. Des amis. Ils étaient des amis. La déception afflua de partout. Refreiner l'amour, le désir, le besoin. Il allait devoir travailler sur ça.

\- Je reste toujours le plus beau de nous deux.

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy, rit Harry.

\- La tienne, plutôt, rétorqua Draco amusé.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Verse le sang de salamandre dedans !

\- Ne le fais pas, tu dois tourner deux fois dans ce sens avant !

\- Mais je viens déjà de tourner, verse-le Draco !

\- Mais le livre dit expressément que...

\- HERMIONE ! l'interrompirent les deux garçons.

Draco versa immédiatement la fiole dans le chaudron et le mélange noir vira doucement au rouge vif. Le blond soupira. Harry s'empara des morceaux de charbon qui reposaient dans du papier et versa le tout dans le chaudron.

\- Voilà, dit-il. Et ensuite ?

Hermione tourna la page et lut scrupuleusement les instructions.

\- On attend que le charbon ait absorbé tout le liquide. Ca prendra environ une heure.

\- Faire des pâtes prend moins de temps, grogna Harry.

\- C'est surprenant, fit Draco. Tu es doué en potions mais tu ne prends aucun plaisir à en faire.

\- C'est plus simple de jeter des sorts, répondit Harry en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- C'est vraiment un super livre que le professeur Rogue t'a offert.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse, Granger ! Dois-je te rappeler la formidable collection d'ouvrages médicomagiques que Lily Potter a accepté de partager avec toi ?

\- Et je te laisserai les consulter parce qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise connaissance. En parlant de ça, Harry, le carnet que t'a offert Luna… Aucun de nous ne peut jeter de coups d'œil dedans ?

Harry sentit les regards d'Hermione et Draco se braquer sur lui. Il avait déjà commencé à y inscrire ses cercles définitifs : le tatouage de Natasha, la prison d'eau, même celui de la peau de serpent. Mais il n'avait rien montré à Draco ni à Hermione. Pour lui, c'était une magie qui le liait encore à Durmstrang et une partie de lui ne voulait garder ça qu'entre Dimitri, Natasha, lui et son école.

Mais il avait aussi compris que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Hermione lui avait offert tout cet attirail pour tracer des cercles. Elle était curieuse.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu continues à t'entrainer ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

\- Tu as modifié un corps humain ! Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Et je suis sûr que Draco est intéressé !

Harry se tourna vers Draco le blond s'était allongé sur le dos tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il fixait le feu d'un regard morne mais adressa un petit sourire en coin à Harry.

Le brun ne savait pas interpréter ce sourire. En fait, depuis Noël, il ne savait plus rien interpréter des mimiques de Draco : c'était comme si le blond avait radicalement changé. Ça ne se voyait pas de prime abord, il restait poli avec sa famille et acceptait toutes les activités proposées. Mais il était plus distant avec Harry. Il n'y avait plus de longues discussions dans sa chambre avant de s'endormir. Il ne posait plus de question audacieuse sur ses souvenirs, ses parents et le reste.

Harry avait une petite idée de l'éloignement soudain de Draco.

Les secrets. Les secrets étaient un poison.

Draco n'était pas idiot. Il avait sûrement depuis longtemps fait le rapprochement entre son tableau secret et le fameux ami aux vêtements de Serpentard. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus, comme ça, l'air de rien, et Harry l'avait ignoré, alors il pouvait comprendre que Draco soit fatigué des secrets… Ou même fatigué de lui.

 _Mais bordel_ , pensa t-il, _ça faisait mal !_

Il était le seul à avoir remarqué le changement d'attitude. Le seul à comprendre que leur amitié se dégraderait petit à petit. Comme ça aurait du l'être depuis le début.

Harry avait essayé de repousser l'échéance. Le seul moyen aurait été de tout dire maintenant. A Hermione et à Draco. Tout dire à propos d'Adams et du tableau. Mais que pouvait-il dire quand il ne savait même pas la moitié des choses ?

Il comprenait Draco. Il comprenait parce qu'il avait vécu cette situation. Celle où Dumbledore décidait de l'éloigner de toute information dans le but de le protéger ou de se protéger lui-même.

Et c'était ce que faisait Harry : il se protégeait lui-même, d'une vérité qui serait immonde et dangereuse. Parce qu'il faudrait aussi qu'il avoue tout de son propre passé. De ses liens avec Draco.

\- Si Harry veut garder ça pour lui, c'est son droit, Granger. Même si j'avoue être très curieux.

Son ton était sucré mais aussi condescendant au possible. La colère qu'il n'avait plus ressentie pour Draco refit une apparition remarquée et Harry la ravala difficilement.

C'était typiquement ce comportement qu'il avait essayé d'éviter. Draco se moquait de lui. Parce qu'ils jouaient dans des camps différents et qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il fallait que l'un d'eux cède... Mais ça ne serait pas lui et ça ne serait pas Draco.

Ils étaient donc dans une impasse.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que Durmstrang t'as soumis à un Serment Inviolable ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Hermione.

\- Alors montre-moi, le supplia la jeune fille.

Harry grogna mais se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui, fouillant dans les divers produits de la cave de sa mère, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : de la poudre de métal.

\- Écartez-vous.

Draco et Hermione se mirent debout et se rapprochèrent le plus possible du mur. Harry se mit alors à tracer un cercle avec la poudre autour du chaudron.

\- Tu connais un sort éponge ?

\- _Aspirant_ , répondit Hermione.

Harry l'écrivit avec la poudre dans le premier cercle puis ajouta les runes de _Fehu_ et _Kenaz_ dans le cercle extérieur. Il releva ensuite ses hanches et toucha le cercle.

\- _Expecto Aspirant._

Il vit Hermione et Draco se pencher sur le chaudron, du coin de l'œil. Puis un petit cri stupéfait s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Harry leva les yeux à son tour. Le charbon avait bu tout le liquide à une vitesse folle, laissant trois morceaux rougeoyant au fond du chaudron.

\- Je n'y crois pas, souffla Draco.

Harry récupéra sa baguette et l'agita pour faire disparaître le cercle.

\- Je pense que ça plaira à Apophis, n'est-ce pas ?

Après ça, ils récupèrent le charbon avec des gants en peau de Dragon et les posèrent dans une boite qu'ils avaient fabriquée la veille.

Ça avait été l'idée de Draco à la base, de créer des pierres chauffante pour le serpent, afin que ce dernier passe l'hiver correctement, et la boite, une idée d'Hermione pour que ce dernier ne se glisse plus dans le lit de n'importe qui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Draco d'un ton polaire.

\- Vous avez fait vos devoirs ?demanda Hermione.

Harry jeta un regard amusé à Draco et ne tomba que sur un visage impassible et ennuyé.

Si à un moment de sa vie, Harry aurait aimé être anesthésié de tout sentiment, c'était un bon jour pour que ça arrive.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie.

\- Est-ce que tes parents sont chez toi ?

\- Ils le sont, ils sont prévenus.

\- C'était un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, Draco.

Le sourire qu'offrit Draco fut réellement sincère et ça Harry le constata amèrement.

\- N'oublie pas de leur dire pour le nouvel an.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. On ne manquera pas ça.

\- Harry, tu viens dires au revoir à ton ami ?

Harry se détacha de la porte et fixa Draco de la manière la plus neutre possible.

\- Rentre bien, dit-il.

\- Merci, répondit Draco.

Il hésita, Harry le vit. Mais Harry était du genre rancunier et Draco avait voulu jouer au con.

\- On se revoit au nouvel an, conclut Harry.

Puis il fit un pas en arrière. Draco se renfrogna immédiatement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là.

\- Harry ? demanda sa mère presque silencieusement.

\- C'est insupportable, fit Harry d'une voix qu'il essaya de maitriser. C'est insupportable de ne pas savoir comment gérer sa vie.

Sa mère fut sur lui en un instant. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée que ça soit difficile pour toi.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il s'éloigna de sa mère et tenta un sourire maladroit.

\- On trouvera une solution, mon amour.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- En un sens, c'est mieux que comme ça. Je vais essayer de garder Hermione, tout de même. Elle, je ne peux pas la perdre.

Sa mère caressa ses cheveux et le regard triste qu'elle lui lança l'acheva.

\- Je monte, dit-il.

\- Bien sûr.

Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il avisa la chambre d'ami, où se trouvaient normalement Hermione et Louve. Il s'arrêta au niveau du deuxième escalier et hésita.

Mais la porte qui s'ouvrit ne lui laissa pas le choix. Louve l'attrapa par le bras et le fit entrer.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Ce qu'il s'était passé… Draco avait plein de questions et il supposait assez justement qu'Harry avait des réponses. Mais des réponses sans queue ni tête.

\- Ses parents ont demandé à ce qu'il rentre plus tôt, au moins pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- C'est des conneries !

\- Louve, supplia Hermione. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Harry leva la tête et observa le plafond de la chambre. Il sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Bon sang, est-ce que Malfoy était responsable de ça ?! Il n'allait pas fondre en larmes comme un gosse, c'était absurde !

Il renifla fortement et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- A quel propos ?

Louve et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

\- Et si on allait en ville ? finit-il par proposer. Un ciné, ça vous tente ?

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Draco ! Draco !

Draco ignora sa mère et grimpa les marches de sa propre maison. Les poings serrés, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula contre sa porte.

\- Putain, jura t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'était comporté comme la pire des personnes. Le pire des cons. Le pire des amis.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'Harry ne lui parle pas ? Qu'il se taise sur des sujets aussi sensibles ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'entête à tout savoir du brun ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout savoir ?

Non, ce n'était pas que ça... Il voulait qu'Harry lui fasse confiance. Qu'Harry le considère mieux que n'importe qui au point de s'ouvrir à lui sur tous les sujets.

Il avait cru qu'Harry estimerait assez son amitié pour finir par cracher le morceau... Mais c'était mal connaître le brun. Harry était une tombe et ses secrets étaient plus importants que Draco. Le blond aurait du faire l'effort de le comprendre, d'être patient. Mais il n'y arrivait pas : il devait déjà étouffer tellement de choses, quand il s'agissait d'Harry...

Il détestait ce sentiment : celui de se sentir impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la personne qui prenait une importance croissante dans sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel et c'était affreux.

La dureté du regard d'Harry. Ses lèvres serrées. Ses rires, ses sourires. Ses yeux verts pétillants. Sa voix, sa voix…

Draco fouilla sa poche et en sortit la photo qu'Harry lui avait offerte. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir souri. Harry souriait, lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux. D'un , il se redressa et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir et fonça vers la porte du fond. Baguette en main, il la pointa sur la serrure.

\- _Alohomora_!

Un clic se fit entendre. Elle n'était même pas vraiment protégée. Draco entra et se dirigea vers le tableau. La sensation de terreur qui s'abattit sur lui lui donna la nausée.

Le tableau était toujours là. Harry était toujours là.

Les mains croisées, le regard fixe, ses yeux verts, deux billes d'émeraude, regardant droit devant lui.

Des lunettes rondes. Des cheveux blonds et fins. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

D'une main tremblante, Draco leva la photo devant lui, comparant chaque petit trait de leurs visages.

Rien n'était différent.

Le Harry du tableau avait peut-être les joues plus creuses... Il avait peut-être l'air plus maigre, mais rien n'était diffèrent : ses lèvres, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux, son menton, sa mâchoire... Tout était pareil.

\- Qui es tu !? siffla Draco.

Le blond tourna la photo en direction du tableau.

\- Regarde-le ! Regarde-le et dis-moi que tu ne sais pas qui c'est !

Le tableau resta immobile. Immobile et silencieux.

Cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu es…

\- Draco ?

Le Serpentard sursauta et se tourna vivement. Son père était là. Il se tenait droit derrière lui et avait délicatement fermé la porte.

\- Père…

\- J'avais fermé la porte. J'aurais peut-être du… Cacher ce tableau.

Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler.

\- Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que c'est Harry !?

\- Non.

Lucius s'approcha de lui et observa le portrait.

\- Je l'ai vu mourir, Draco. Ce garçon… Est mort.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

\- Même si je le voulais, le coupa son père, je ne pourrais rien te dire. Cette histoire ne te concerne même pas.

\- Bien sûr que si elle me concerne ! éructa Draco.

D'un geste vif, il tira sur son collier.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et les pulls, ce sont les siens ! Pourquoi me faire porter ça !? Les vêtements d'un mort !?

\- Ce sont des cadeaux. Ses cadeaux.

\- Mais de qui ?! Qui est-ce ?!

Le visage de son père se crispa douloureusement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux rien dire ?

\- Je suis sous Serment, Draco.

\- Quoi !? souffla le blond. Tu… Pourquoi…

\- Parce qu'il le fallait. Tu n'étais pas supposé être si proche des Potter. Tu n'aurais jamais du autant le croiser. Te laisser y aller était une erreur.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Quel rapport avec Harry ?!

\- Draco… Ne rentre plus dans cette pièce. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rend furieux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sec et froid envers lui.

Comment serait son monde, maintenant ? S'il n'y avait plus Harry pour tout rendre plus doux et délicieux... Comment allait-il faire ?

Les jambes en coton, il passa à coté de son père et sortit de la pièce.

Comment ?

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

James Potter poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Dans deux heures, il sera minuit, James Fleamont Potter. Si je t'entends encore soupirer, je te jure que tu vas débuter cette nouvelle année avec un balai dans le c…

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, Sirius.

\- Maintenant, tu m'expliques ?

Tout en essuyant des verres, James leva la tête vers la mezzanine du bar. Son aîné s'amusait avec Louve à modifier la couleur de cheveux de Syracuse et le garçon, qui était sensé avoir leur âge, riait aux éclats comme un gamin.

\- Les Malfoy ne sont pas venus.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tant mieux, William aurait sûrement fait un malheur.

\- Je ne le crois pas.

\- En quoi l'absence des Malfoy peut bien te faire soupirer autant ?

James s'appuya contre les étagères de son bar.

\- Adams est sorti avec William.

\- C'est vraiment le moment pour…

\- Sirius. Tu entends ce que je dis ? Harry Adams est sortis avec William Chester.

\- Je sais, oui. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais là. Je peux même… Te…

Sirius suivit le regard de son frère de cœur. Il fixait Harry qui faisait à présent tinter une coupe de champagne avec Regulus.

\- Non, souffla Sirius.

\- Et pourquoi, non ?

\- Il est sortis avec une fille à Durmstrang. Il sort avec une Weasley, il s'est même fait attaquer pour ça !

James se gratta le menton.

\- Pourquoi Draco Malfoy a-t-il été invité, alors ?

\- Parce que c'est son camarade de chambre. Il a aussi invité Hermione Granger.

\- Parce que c'était sa meilleure amie dans… C'est son amie.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ça.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Qu'il le soit ?

\- Tu te moques de moi !? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

James cacha son sourire derrière sa main.

\- Est-ce que toi ça te dérange ?

\- Tu vois comment il rit, là ?

Sirius fit oui de la tête. Harry riait.

\- Est-ce que c'est trop demandé que de vouloir ses enfants heureux ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, gémit Sirius.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry avait mal partout. Au dos, aux côtes, a la tête. Il avait trop ri, trop dansé et sûrement trop bu aussi. Louve continuait de s'appuyer sur lui et, à coté, Hermione se laissait porter par Nolan qui était plus joyeux que d'habitude.

\- Attention, jeune gens ! cria Sirius en se mettant debout sur le comptoir. Dans exactement trente secondes, c'est le nouvel an. Soyez prêts !

Harry attrapa Hermione et la jeune fille entoura sa taille de son bras en éclatant de rire. Elle avait les joues rouges et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Pourtant, elle était jolie dans sa robe en fourreau noir.

Ils étaient tous beaux.

\- Dix ! Neuf ! Huit !

\- BONNE ANNEE !

\- LA FERME !

\- DEUX !UN ! BONNE ANNEE !

\- Bonne année !

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et comme mu par une idée stupide, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils faillirent s'écrouler de rire tous les deux tellement ils riaient. Nolan semblait perdu et Louve hurlait des « ouhou » à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Harry laissa tomber ce petit monde pour rejoindre ses parents dans une étreinte étouffante.

\- CHAMPAGNE !

Il vit Cassius Corgan, Rebecca et l'auror Chester tenter de faire tinter leurs verres mais ils ne réussirent qu'à les briser. De l'autre côté, Regulus et Sirius se serraient l'un contre l'autre devant le visage mortellement ennuyé de Severus Rogue.

Harry en pleura de rire.

La musique reprit sous le jukebox. Les serveurs se remirent en marche sous les cris de Europe et son « The final countdown », et leur danse enfiévrée recommença.

Harry ne sut combien de temps il dansa mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : sa famille, son amie et l'esprit loin de Draco.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il cessa de bouger et ressentit toute la chaleur du bar. Elle était suffocante et insupportable. D'un pas chancelant, il sortit du Lunard pour se retrouver dehors dans la neige.

Des groupes passaient devant lui, criant « bonne année », et Harry les saluait en répondant d'un signe de la main.

Ne pas penser à Draco était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son odeur avait inondé sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Harry aurait pu faire disparaître tout ça mais ça avait été impossible à exécuter.

Il ne devait pas y avoir de limite à sa propre bêtise.

Tomber amoureux était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy, la plus inconsciente.

\- Stupide Malfoy ! grogna Harry.

\- Harry ?

Le brun bondit sur ses jambes et se tourna vers la voix.

\- Ollie ?

Le blond trottina en direction d'Harry.

\- Tu es rentré pour les vacances ?

\- Oui, fit Harry. On est passé chez le disquaire mais tu n'étais pas là.

\- Tu aurais du prendre mon numéro si tu voulais me voir...

Harry sentit ses joues rosir.

\- Hum… Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je reviens d'une soirée et…

\- EMBRASSE-LE ! crièrent des voix derrière lui.

Ollie secoua la tête.

\- Désolé… Ils sont insupportables. Tu retournes quand en cours ?

\- Dans deux jours.

\- Zut, c'est court.

Harry donna un petit coup de pied dans la neige et pencha la tête pour fixer les amis d'Ollie qui sifflaient bruyamment.

\- Ils t'attendent, non ?

\- Non... J'ai un peu menti : on est passés ici exprès.

Harry leva un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu permets ? commença Ollie.

\- Qu…

Mais le blond avait déjà glissé sa main contre la joue d'Harry.

La suite… Ce furent des lèvres froides et légèrement humides qui se posèrent contre les siennes. Harry se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. La main d'Ollie était plus large que celle de Ginny, ses lèvres un peu plus rêches.

Harry ferma les yeux. Parce que, bon sang, c'était bon...

\- Harry…

Le brun se figea. Il s'écarta brusquement d'Ollie et tourna la tête.

Draco était là.

Bien sûr. Cet abruti fini qui était incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait était là. Au moment où Harry avait cru qu'il ne viendrait plus.

\- Mais… Tu sors avec Ginerva ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plus un reproche. Draco grimaça. Le genre de grimace qu'Harry avait été sûr de voir tôt ou tard sur le visage de Draco : du dégoût. De la honte.

Harry ne se sentit pas la force de se justifier. Ça devait arriver. Ils y étaient et c'était une façon mémorable d'enfoncer le clou dans une amitié en carton.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? soupira Harry avec lassitude.

\- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

Draco se détourna de lui et retourna à l'intérieur.

\- C'est si poliment demandé, plaisanta Ollie.

Mais Harry n'avait plus envie de rire.

\- Désolé, Ollie…

\- De quoi ? Je me demande combien on est à essayer de se battre pour toi...

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit son cas mais, merci, sourit Harry.

\- Donc… Ginerva ?

\- Ma petite amie… Enfin, on a rompu et j'ai… Sûrement oublié de lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton ami ?

\- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit. C'était plus facile.

\- Plus facile de mentir au mec que tu aimes que de lui avouer que tu l'aimes.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Toi ! Toi, tu es drôle. Tu viens ici avec tes amis super ouvert, heureux de savoir que tu peux embrasser le garçon que tu veux. Et je devrais être aussi insouciant et marcher tranquillement en pensant que tous les types que j'ai envie d'avoir vont gentiment ouvrir la bouche pour moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Tu penses que j'ai honte ?

\- Harry…

Le brun recula.

\- Je suis fatigué, Ollie… Merci d'être passé. Bonne année.

\- Harry, attends !

Mais Harry n'attendit pas. Il retourna à l'intérieur, aperçut de loin Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et d'encore plus loin Draco discutant avec Louve. Harry les évita. Il évita tout le monde et marcha jusqu'à la réserve où se trouvait une cheminée de secours. Il s'y engouffra et rentra chez lui.

\- Ça va être une putain de bonne année, fit-il contre son oreiller.

\- _Sssssuuculente_ , siffla Apophis.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Louve ne l'avait pas épargné le lendemain.

Furieuse qu'il ait quitté la soirée sans rien dire à personne alors que son soi disant ami avait fait l'effort de venir.

Alors Harry lui avait raconté l'épopée Ollie et Louve l'avait frappé.

Pas méchamment bien sûr mais Harry avait du subir des remontrances sur son comportement inacceptable.

\- Tu vas aller t'excuser Harry James Potter !

\- Envers qui ?

\- Envers Ollie.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un gentil garçon !

\- Qui m'a embrassé sans me le demander !

Louve s'était mordu la lèvre et Harry avait compris.

\- Je pensais que ça te remonterais le morale.

\- Tu lui as demandé de faire ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai écouté mon instinct et je me disais qu'Olli te ferait passer une douce soirée.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux choqué.

\- Tu l'as utilisé et tu m'as utilisé moi ! Nous ne sommes pas des rats de laboratoire, tu ne peux pas tester tes prévisions amoureuses sur n'importe qui, s'était-il emporté.

Louve avait vraiment eut l'air penaude.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu fais bien d'être désolée. Au final ce n'est pas à moi d'aller m'excuser auprès d'Ollie.

\- Harry…pour Draco…

\- Ne me parle pas de Draco.

\- Il voulait te parler.

\- C'est ça, il va avoir du mal à me parler après m'avoir vu embrasser Ollie.

Louve l'avait fixé avec incompréhension.

\- Mais pas du tout, Draco n'est pas…

\- Louve. Je ne veux pas parler de Draco.

Alors Louve s'était tu. Et Harry l'avait remercié pour ça.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bon d'accord…j'avoue tout. Je continue à les faire tourner en bourrique. Pardonnez-moi mais je vous promets que le chapitre suivant vaut le détour ! Sur ce les agneaux à la prochaine !**


	54. Pause

L'ordre du Phénix fait 257 000 mots. Si vous combinez Retour I et II, c'est comme lire quatre fois l'ordre du phénix, approximativement. Lire retour livre I c'est comme lire la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux.

Cette longue histoire est corrigée par **Titou Douh**. Force et honneur !

 **Ewi :** allorreeuh. Concernant la carte du maraudeur dans Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Severus Rogue tente de percer le mystère de la carte et se fait insulter par la carte, donc par Cornedrue, Patmol, moony et Queudver. Sauf qu'à ce moment là James Potter est déjà mort. Donc il faudra demander à JKR mais je pense que le moyen de défense de la carte c'est de faire parler ses créateurs. Hahaha, tu as quelque chose contre les cartes chocogrenouilles XD ! La même pour Noël, c'est important de le vivre en famille :o. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite X), Koeur Koeur !

 **Hellehaare :** oho, je vois qu'on veut juste voir Draco souffrir okaayy…Haha je crois que tu n'es pas la seule concernant Olli :p. Je suis pour plus d'interaction Draco/ Lucius mais l'histoire est déjà si longue XD ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! Koeur Koeur !

 **Guest :** Bonsoir à toi lecteur fantôme ! Alors, j'ai bien l'intention de les voir copuler à un moment ou un autre XD ! Mais oui en effet c'est mieux quand on brode quelque chose autour :p. aah les fautes…mon cerveau va plus vite que mes doigts u_u. Huhu merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Aussidagility :** Musclé ? Avec de l'huile de massage et tout et tout ?

 **Leo :** Oh bonjour à toi nouveau venu :D ! Je comprends, je comprends. Nan Franck est fidèle à sa femme morte. *cry* merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur Durmstrang, ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais pris le temps et le soin de lire cette histoire correctement ! +1 pour tes questions XD, tu es du genre à animer les fins de série ? « Harry va-t-il comprendre ce que ressens Draco ? » *voix dramatique* « Voldemort dévoilera t-il enfin ses portes jartelles ? » « la suite…au prochain épisode »

 **May :** Les cercles sont considérés comme de la magie noire, en Angleterre du moins. Il faut de bon professeur pour les comprendre et en plus de ça, il faut être un très bon sorcier. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura encore plus de cercle à l'avenir et l'utilité sera importante ! Z'avoue, c'est triste pour Ollie.

 **Guest :** vite réglé ? C'est vite dit :p !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

 **PAUSE**

« _On se blesserait même avec zéro mot_ _»_

Trop beau. Lomepal

.

.

\- Vous pourrez profiter de votre premier week-end de l'année à Pré-au-Lard mais dès lundi, nous serons en partance pour…

\- Le lac de Loch Shin, ajouta Hagrid. Et en transports moldus uniquement. Nous resterons sur place durant deux jours et une nuit et nous dormirons dans des tentes comme…

A ce moment-là, Draco Malfoy cessa d'écouter le discours enjoué du garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Sirius Black à ses côtés qui l'écoutait en souriant.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, Draco avait noté tout ce qu'il y avait de différent entre ce qu'il se passait entre les murs du château et ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, à commencer par les échanges civils et aseptisés des professeurs Rogue et Black. Il n'y avait aucun signe qui pouvait montrer que ces deux hommes s'étaient échangé un chaste baiser lors de la nuit du nouvel an dans ce bar.

Penser au nouvel an le força à faire voyager son regard sur la personne qu'il avait essayé le moins possible d'observer depuis la fin des vacances. Bien sûr, c'était une cause perdue : regarder Harry Potter au moins une fois par jour était un mantra auquel il était fidèle.

C'était une torture, évidement. Parce qu'Harry était doué, très doué pour être indifférent.

Voilà à quoi se résumait leur lien : à rien.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ne se disputaient pas. Harry avait rangé la partie de son bureau, remettant les affaires de Draco en place dans une netteté impressionnante, et ça l'avait profondément énervé. Mais il n'avait rien dit : c'était son choix, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry se batte un peu plus pour son amitié, mais peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été trop aveugle...

Harry avait fait des efforts. Harry l'avait prévenu : _« Tu vas me poser des questions et tu vas détester que je n'y réponde pas. »_

C'était exactement ça et ça prouvait d'autant plus qu'Harry devait savoir pour l'homme du portrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais Harry avait quand même essayé de poursuivre leur amitié. En l'invitant chez lui, par exemple. Et ça devait représenter énormément pour lui. Au lieu de dire merci, Draco avait décidé d'acculer le brun au point de non retour.

Il se trouvait stupidement brillant, à regarder Harry de loin. Ses bras croisés sur son ventre et son visage tourné vers le château, comme s'il n'écoutait rien, lui non plus... D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas l'air constamment dans le vague depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ?

Est-ce que Draco s'inquiétait ? La partie de lui-même qui était de la plus mauvaise foi lui criait « non ».

Il se fichait pas mal de savoir comment allait Harry. Il se fichait pas mal d'être ignoré par Nolan Corgan alors que quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient ri ensemble. Il se fichait des regards réprobateurs de Louve et de ceux, éloquents de surprise, de Granger.

Mais la partie de lui qu'il essayait d'étouffer le plus ne se fichait pas de tout ça. De ces débuts d'amitié qu'il avait perdue. Parce qu'évidement, Harry ne serait à leurs yeux jamais celui qui est en tord.

L'effet de cette constatation fut plus rude que le reste. La colère que Draco ressentait envers Harry, pour des raisons qu'il essayait de synthétiser, était un poison immonde.

Il restait furieux contre Harry. Furieux.

Parce qu'Harry avait embrassé un garçon.

Draco repoussa avec force ce souvenir, mais il revint à la charge. Jusqu'au dernier moment il avait pensé que ça serait une mauvaise idée de se montrer mais il avait été sur le point de revenir sur sa parole. De ravaler sa fierté et de demander pardon à Harry.

Le parfait Harry.

Pas si parfait que ça, finalement...

Trompant sa petite amie avec un inconnu dans la rue, trompant Draco avec des non-dits.

Offrant une possibilité que Draco n'aurait jamais espérée pour ensuite la jeter aux oubliettes sans aucun remord.

Harry avait embrassé un garçon.

Et ce garçon, ce n'était pas lui.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Le fracas que firent les livres en tombant sur ses parchemins le fit à peine hausser un sourcil mais Draco ne réussit pas à retenir son soupir ennuyé en voyant le regard furibond de Granger.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Sa surprise laissa cependant très vite place à la colère.

\- Je ne te dois aucune explication, Granger.

Il tira ses parchemins avec soin et les replia délicatement pour les ranger dans son sac.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, Malfoy ! Je ne te laisserai pas en paix tant que je n'aurai pas une explication !

Le Serpentard l'ignora avec superbe mais il l'entendit la suivre hors de la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti avant le nouvel an ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es arrivé si tard au nouvel an ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et toi vous ne vous adressez plus la parole ?

C'était insupportable, pensa Draco. Il inspira un grand coup et essaya de se maitriser mais sa voix sortit, glaciale.

\- Et pourquoi je serais celui qui a tout foutu en l'air ? Pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question à ton précieux pote Potter ? Le si gentil, fiable, courageux et sûr de lui, petit Potty ? Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'être le vilain de l'histoire ? Je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher !

\- Vraiment ? Vraiment, Draco ? Même pas ta réaction au nouvel an ?

\- Ma… Réaction ?

\- Tu as de la chance que ça soit moi qui vienne te parler. Louve est tellement furieuse contre toi… Tu crois que c'est facile, pour Harry ?

Draco devint livide. En quoi était-ce difficile pour Harry ? N'avait-il pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait ? Mais si Hermione lui parlait de ce soir-là, c'est qu'Harry lui avait dit pour ce type.

\- Il aurait du y penser avant d'embrasser ce… Cet espèce de faux blond ! Je ne vois pas même pas pourquoi je me justifie devant toi ! s'emporta Draco. Ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires !

Hermione le regarda avec effroi et autre chose. Quelque chose que Draco reconnut comme de la pitié.

\- Je commençais vraiment à penser que tout ce qui se disait sur toi était faux. Tu es méprisable, Draco Malfoy.

D'un mouvement sec de l'épaule, elle fit remonter son sac et pivota sur ses talons.

« Méprisable ? » En quoi était-il méprisable ?! Il était misérable, plutôt ! Parce qu'il devait vivre dans la même chambre que le garçon qui faisait faire à son cœur les montagnes russes. Parce qu'il devait vivre avec l'image de ce garçon embrassant quelqu'un d'autre et n'ayant rien à faire de ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Parce qu'il devait vivre dans ce nouveau monde aux couleurs en noir et blanc parce que Potter ne faisait plus briller des étincelles autour de lui. Parce qu'il devait vivre dans un monde plein de secrets.

Les secrets de ses parents.

Les secrets de Potter.

Ses propres secrets.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, une Granger furieuse... Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ?

Draco se tourna brusquement pour tomber sur Weasley. Fred ou George, même ça il était incapable de le deviner sans Potter. Sans Harry…

 _« Ne m'appelle pas Potter si on est amis. »_

\- J'en sais foutrement rien et tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses que ça m'intéresse, répliqua sèchement Draco.

Mais le Weasley enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa robe en souriant bêtement.

\- A Ginny… Elle ressemble à Ginny. Tu sais, ma petite sœur. Celle qui sortait avec ton super ami. Ton binôme ? Ton George.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Tu me fatigues.

Le blond fit mine de retourner vers la bibliothèque mais Fred parla.

Encore.

\- Potter a embrasser un… Faux blond ? C'est ce que tu as dit.

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout, grinça Draco.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta dernière phrase.

Le blond se tourna lentement vers Fred, sentant la colère déformer tous les traits de son visage.

\- Tu la fermes, Weasley ! Et si ta solution pour venger l'honneur de ta sœur, c'est de défigurer Harry, je te jure que…

\- Ginny et Harry ne sont plus ensemble depuis l'année dernière, le coupa Fred.

Draco en fut estomaqué.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Non… Ils… Dans le train ?

\- Ils se séparaient définitivement. Oh, Harry ne te l'a pas dit... Quel vilain polisson ! se moqua Fred. Peut-on en revenir à la partie la plus intéressante de cette histoire ? Tu sais, celle où il embrasse un garçon ?

\- Ce ne sont pas… Laisse tomber.

\- Que je laisse tomber !? Sûrement pas ! C'est une information bien trop précieuse, mais du coup je m'interroge. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que le mignon Potter embrassant un membre du sexe masculin fasse basculer votre amitié dans l'indifférence la plus totale ? Qu'a dit Granger, déjà ? Ah oui ! Ta réaction, Malfoy ? Comment as-tu réagi en voyant ça ?

Ce n'était plus un sourire amusé qu'il y avait sur le visage de Fred mais bien une grimace ennuyée. Le genre d'expression que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Et tout d'un coup, ça le frappa. La raison pour laquelle Louve était furieuse ou même que Granger soit déçue…

\- Ce que ça me fait à moi ? Strictement rien. Mais je me mets à la place d'Harry, d'accord ? Imaginons que je pense tomber amoureux d'une fille, et je vis une histoire avec elle et vient le moment fatidique où ça serait merveilleux, tu sais, de montrer cet amour un peu plus physiquement.

Draco recula d'un pas. Mais Fred continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et là, je me rends compte que je n'en ai pas envie. Mais vraiment pas, en fait, et que quelque chose cloche. Je décide donc de repousser la demoiselle pour ne pas la blesser et ne pas faire quelque chose que je regretterais et je me pose des questions. Sur ce que j'aime. Sur qui je suis sensé aimer. Et j'ai peur d'en parler parce que… Voyons, parce que je me fais sûrement des idées ! Et si j'en parle, on va se moquer de moi , me dire que je ne suis pas sérieux. Le plus dur, Blondie, ce n'est pas son propre regard, non : c'est le regard des autres. On se demande si leur attitude va changer, si l'amitié qu'on a forgée va supporter ce genre de révélation. On espère ne pas devenir un pestiféré. Imagine alors que mon ami me surprenne à essayer de comprendre ce que je veux vraiment et qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre ou…

\- LA FERME !

Draco s'avança vers Fred Weasley avec rage.

\- Tu la fermes ! Tu ne sais rien ! Absolument rien de ce que je ressens pour Harry ! Ne viens pas me faire la morale à moi ! Parce que si tu le fais, j'amènerais Lee sur le tapis !

\- C'est bas Malfoy…

\- Non, ce qui est bas c'est que tout le monde se mette à supposer sans avoir toutes les cartes en main ! Ce qui est bas, c'est de me faire passer pour l'enflure qui juge les goûts des autres ! Harry est… Ne parle pas d'Harry comme si tu savais tout !

\- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne parlerais-tu tout simplement pas à Harry ?

\- Ça n'a traversé l'esprit à personne que peut-être Harry ne voulait pas me parler ? souffla Draco. Laisse-moi tranquille, Weasley.

Fred n'ajouta rien et Draco put prendre congé de lui. Mais la bile qui lui brûlait l'estomac décida d'attaquer aussi sa gorge : Louve et Hermione pensaient que Draco avait été dégouté de l'attitude d'Harry. Elles pensaient qu'il était un putain d'homophobe. C'était ça, l'image qu'il donnait.

Et Harry ?

Est-ce que Harry pensait la même chose ?

A présent, ça devait être le cas.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Pour ne pas changer ses nouvelles habitudes, Harry se leva tôt. Et comme d'habitude depuis son retour à Poudlard, la seule personne qui était debout était Théodore Nott.

Dès qu'il tirait ses rideaux, il tombait sur ceux, fermés, de Malfoy. Et c'était à chaque fois un soulagement et une source de tristesse inépuisables. Comme si, même dans l'indifférence, ils étaient capables de comprendre l'autre et que cette compréhension ne se résumait qu'en une seule chose : ils ne voulaient pas se voir.

Ils voulaient ne pas se parler. Ne pas se croiser. Ne pas s'entendre.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que cette situation soit si douloureuse. Même quitter Ginny dans son ancienne vie ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Et pourtant, la douleur aurait dû être semblable.

Harry ne savait pas si le fait d'être si proche de Draco et en même temps si loin jouait sur ses humeurs.

N'avait-il pas fréquenté Ginny au Terrier durant leur séparation, sans savoir ce qu'ils deviendraient ? Le pire dans tout ça était la facilité avec laquelle il avait abandonné tout espoir de vivre une vie normale avec elle et qu'il était maintenant incapable d'accepter de perdre Draco.

La fatalité, c'était quelque contre laquelle il avait du mal à se débattre. Au fond de lui… Il continuait à croire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux.

Aussi, avec un courage qu'il pensait ne plus avoir , il se leva sans fixer le lit de Draco de la manière la plus perdue au monde. Parce que s'il décidait d'être faible, s'il décidait de s'écouter vraiment... Là, tout de suite, il tirerait les draps de Draco et le forcerait à le regarder. A le regarder vraiment.

Harry ne le fit pas... Sans savoir que derrière ces rideaux, Draco retenait son souffle. Parce que son sommeil était calqué sur celui d'Harry. Parce que Draco s'endormait quand Harry s'endormait et se réveillait quand il se réveillait. Parce que Draco Malfoy n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'Harry le regarde.

Qu'il le regarde vraiment.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Regulus Black avait oublié qu'Harry avait était un petit garçon. Il avait même oublié qu'il avait tenu ce petit garçon dans ses bras, qu'il l'avait vu faire ses premiers pas, qu'il avait entendu butter sur ses premiers mots.

Regulus Black avait oublié qu'Harry avait été un enfant.

Dès l'instant où le fils de James et Lily lui avait dit qu'il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, il avait pensé retrouver son Harry.

Harry Adams.

Il avait cru retrouver un garçon qui savait ce qu'il faisait, qui savait où aller, quoi dire, quoi faire. Il avait cru retrouver l'adolescent qui aurait toutes les réponses.

Regulus avait oublié qu'il avait grandi et qu'il se trouvait devant un adolescent qui ne connaissait pas le monde qui l'entourait.

Regulus avait retrouvé Harry Adams. Mais ce n'était plus lui l'adulte. Ce n'était plus lui qui avait la réponse. Et le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui, les genoux remontés sous son menton, fixant sa tasse d'un air maussade, avait des tas de questions au bout des lèvres.

\- Le manoir des Gaunt ? Des Jedusor ? L'Orphelinat ? Le manoir des Malfoy ?

\- Harry…

\- Il n'a pas pu… Juste se volatiliser. Si Bellatrix Lestrange m'a demandé d'exaucer ce genre de vœu, c'est qu'il est en vie et tu le sais. Et s'il est en vie, il ne va pas juste rester caché éternellement.

\- Je te promets… Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas. Si on l'avait trouvé… Je te l'aurais dit.

Regulus regarda Harry porter ses mains à son visage et durant un bref instant, il crut que le garçon allait se mettre à pleurer.

Mais Harry ne pleura pas _;_ à la place il lui dit quelque chose de plus terrible que des larmes.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté Durmstrang ?

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard ?

Harry Potter le regarda avec un sérieux qu'il détesta immédiatement. Harry était Harry et Regulus se trompait encore : il restait et resterait toujours ce gamin paumé face à ces yeux verts.

\- Je suis… Partagé. Je marche dans un château que je connais par cœur, avec des personnes que je suis sensé connaître aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être entre deux niveaux. Comme si je ne devais pas être là. Comme si je n'avais pas ma place. Ou que je devrais être mort.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! répliqua sèchement Regulus.

Harry lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Tu crois ? Tu ne demandes pas où j'étais avant ? Après tout, Adams est mort et en vérité… C'est moi qui suis mort. Où j'étais ? Où je suis vraiment ? Je devrais être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Je le suis, heureux… A chaque fois que je vois ma mère, mon père et Charles. A chaque fois que je vois Sirius en vie. Je suis tellement heureux, Regulus... Mais c'est un bonheur qui me fait mal. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Regulus secoua la tête. Il était sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir pourquoi. Mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne m'appartient pas.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes à quel point tu te trompes..., soupira Regulus.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 _Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle._

 _Il secoua la tête, voulant prévenir Sirius que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il connaissait cette scène par cœur. Il continuait à en faire des cauchemars._

 _Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

 _Harry bondit, s'échappant des bras de Neville pour rattraper Sirius. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans ce voile. Il ne fallait pas._

 _Remus le serrait contre lui. Bellatrix riait, d'un rire dément._

 _« …Harry. »_

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était plus Sirius qui tombait avec une lenteur accablante. C'était lui. Mais lui avec les cheveux blonds. Lui avec des yeux éteints, sans couleur, sans vie._

 _Il tenta de se précipiter pour attraper sa propre main._

 _La silhouette… Sa silhouette ne leva pas le bras vers lui. Elle se contenta de murmurer son prénom._

 _\- Harry…_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le souffle haletant. La main sur la poitrine.

Il se tourna sur le coté, à travers les rideaux il essaya de deviner la silhouette de Draco.

Harry referma les yeux, faisant jouer le souvenir des vacances dans sa tête et se rendormit.

 ** _OooooooooooOoooooooooO_**

\- Hey, Harry ! Hey !

Harry s'arrêta en pleine marche pour laisser Nott le rattraper.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Nott se frotta la nuque avec l'air le plus embarrassé du monde.

\- As-tu l'intention d'aller à Pré-au-lard ?

Harry n'en avait pas l'intention. Il avait vu Draco et Hermione partir ensemble, son amie n'en démordant pas en disant que Draco avait sûrement une raison valable pour avoir réagi avec autant de haine lors du nouvel an.

Harry n'avait pas voulu se prendre la tête avec elle et n'avait aucune envie de les croiser.

\- Non… Mais je suppose que toi, oui ?

\- En fait, répondit le blond, j'aimerais retourner… Du coté moldu.

Harry papillonna des yeux puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire.

Harry emmena Théodore à travers le passage secret de la sorcière borgne et ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire sur comment il pouvait savoir ça.

De nouveau, ils prirent le magicobus sans que le chauffeur ou Ernie ne fasse une seule remarque et de nouveau, Harry dut retenir Théodore pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Le court voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total mais Harry se sentait bien : devant Théodore, il avait l'impression que sa vie désastreuse était une simple broutille.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré chez toi durant les vacances de Noël ?

Harry plongea sa main dans les popcorn que tenait le blond et l'observa du coin de l'œil.

\- Parce que ma mère ne me voulait pas dans les parages.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Théodore jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran avant de fixer Harry franchement.

\- Tu te souviens… De ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mon père ?

Harry lui fit un signe affirmatif.

\- Tu parles du contrat qu'il a signé ?

\- Avec Cornelius Fudge qui n'était pas Cornelius Fudge.

\- Je me souviens.

\- Je t'ai parlé des coffres vides.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que ta mère avait encore son coffre ?

Théodore soupira.

\- De l'argent qu'elle ne veut pas toucher. Pour moi. Pour que je poursuive des études, en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Elle a trouvé du travail dans une boutique sorcière de vêtements. Ce n'est pas ce qu'une femme de son, hum, standing attendait de la vie, mais… Enfin, je t'épargne ce que ma mère peut penser de la disgrâce dans laquelle elle se retrouve.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Théodore sembla comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Non, je ne dis pas qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir soutenu le mouvement des mangemorts ! Ma mère ne pense pas comme ça.

\- Désolé, fit Harry.

Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends que tu puisses penser ça. Mais… C'est elle qui m'a trouvé les bandes dessinées moldues. Enfin... Pour en revenir à ta question. Ma mère a vendu le manoir Nott.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi…

\- C'était nécessaire. Et ce n'est pas perdu… Enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- A qui ? demanda abruptement Harry.

\- A Lucius Malfoy.

\- Draco le sait ?!

Théodore secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. S'il le sait… Il ne m'en a pas fait part.

Harry se sentit tout de suite mal. Pendant qu'il vivait des crises existentielles sans queue ni tête, certains mangemorts continuaient de pourrir la vie d'enfants innocents.

\- Lucius Malfoy… Il vous a virés ?

\- Et bien, figure-toi que non. Il a proposé à ma mère de rester chez nous. Il a dit que c'était temporaire, qu'il nous le revendrait au prix le plus bas si on décidait de le récupérer, mais ma mère a refusé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était chez vous...

\- Non, c'était chez mon père. Je crois… Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée de tout ça. Son nouveau travail lui occupe l'esprit. Elle en a profité pour trouver un appartement, juste pour nous. Plus proche de la ville moldue. Elle voulait tout installer toute seule avant que je revienne. Ça me convient.

\- Tu… Pansy le sait ? Blaise ?

\- Personne, murmura Théodore. Tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit. En revanche, ma mère m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy avait approché d'autres parents. Ceux de Goyle et Crabbe, de Milicent, de Rosier et d'autres encore.

\- Des enfants de mangemorts, dont les parents ont potentiellement signé un accord avec Lestrange ?

\- Pas potentiellement, certainement, plutôt. Je crois que la mère de Millicent a accepté l'aide de Lucius, de même que la mère de Goyle mais… Pas la mère de Pansy.

\- Et Pansy, elle…

\- Elle ne sait rien. Sa mère ne lui parle de rien. Elle ne savait même pas pour l'accord entre son père et Lestrange. Elle n'en parle pas mais je crois qu'elle est malheureuse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa propre maison.

\- Toute cette histoire..., souffla Harry. C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis d'accord… Et… Oh, ça commence !

Théodore cessa de regarder Harry dès que les lumières s'éteignirent. Le brun lui laissa reprendre possession du maïs sucré et s'enfonça dans son siège. Son cerveau bouillonnait. A quoi jouait Lucius ? Essayait-il de se mettre dans la poche tous les anciens mangemorts ? Devait-il trouver ça inquiétant ? Harry avait compris que Cassius, William et Lucius avaient discuté de certaines choses. Il ne voulait pas se mêler du coté politique de cette histoire mais si Lucius se mettait à dos des mangemorts en voulant travailler du bon coté, il s'exposait en sortant de sa zone de confort. Et ça les mettait en danger… Lui et sa famille.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Donc toute cette histoire est un malentendu ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti plus tôt de chez les Potter, alors ?

Draco retint un soupir exaspéré.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait sorti à Pré-au-lard avec Hermione Granger, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il se retrouverait à lui faire part de ses états d'âme, il en aurait fait une syncope... Mais il en était là. A se dire que s'il avait su qu'elle serait une teigne lui collant aux basques, il aurait tout fait pour éviter de s'en approcher plus que ça.

Granger était intelligente, certes. Brillante, même. Elle avait un sens de la justice qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, du mordant, de la répartie et une capacité à être violente en cas de besoin. Des qualités que Draco respectaient et craignaient en même temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était juste cette miss-je-sais-tout-je-me-mêle-de-tout.

Draco avait fini par lui dire que s'il avait été dégouté de l'attitude d'Harry, c'était parce qu'il pensait que ce dernier sortait encore avec Ginerva et non pas parce qu'il embrassé un garçon. C'était évidemment un mensonge. Draco était très heureux de savoir qu'Harry et Weasley, c'était de l'histoire ancienne _;_ il était en revanche furieux qu'Harry embrasse un type sorti de nulle part.

A présent, il devait aussi justifier son départ précipité de chez les Potter ? Expliquer pourquoi il avait décidé de faire une croix sur une couverture partagée avec le garçon qu'il n'aimerait partager avec personne ? Avouer à Granger qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'Harry parce qu'il crevait d'amour pour lui et qu'Harry se contentait de le faire marcher sur un terrain miné ?

\- Mes parents voulaient que je rentre, dit-il simplement.

Granger et Louve pouvaient bien être les femmes les plus compréhensives au monde en matière d'histoires de cœur, il ne sentait pas désespéré au point de pleurer sur l'épaule de l'une ou de l'autre.

Ce qu'il voulait se résumait en une chose : Harry Potter.

Ce qu'il voulait pouvait s'obtenir en passant par des étapes complexes. Tout d'abord, il devait cesser d'être une girouette. Accepter qu'Harry ait des secrets plus gros qu'Hagrid. Draco se mordit la langue, cette première étape était déjà insupportable. Mais il aurait pu la passer avec brio s'il n'était pas aussi curieux, buté et stupide quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Il n'avait pas agi comme un Serpentard mais comme un gamin capricieux.

Et il était en train de tout perdre.

\- Tu sais qu'Harry pense que tu es homophobe ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui…

\- Tu vas t'expliquer avec lui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? grinça-t-il.

\- Oh, bon sang, Malfoy ! Tu le vois bien qu'Harry est au trente-sixième dessous. Vous êtes amis !

Draco grogna face à cette formulation. « Amis » était un mot qu'il commençait à haïr proprement.

\- Correction : nous l'étions.

\- Tu en veux à Harry de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Ginny, je comprends ! Mais vu comment les choses se sont passées, il était peut-être trop préoccupé par sa cicatrice pour en parler.

Le blond lança un regard torve à la jeune fille.

\- La façon dont les choses se sont passées ? En quoi me donner la raison de l'attaque de Ron aurait pu être préjudiciable pour lui si comme tu le dis si bien, nous étions amis ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit non plus. Je l'ai su de la bouche de Ginny. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'Harry avait peut-être honte !? Il ne l'a pas dit à Louve !

Draco se sentit stupide l'espace d'un infime instant.

\- Honte ? Mais de quoi ?

\- De la manière dont ça s'est terminé entre lui et Ginny.

Draco détourna le regard et poursuivit sa marche en grandes enjambées mais Granger le suivit sans faillir. Sans même y faire attention, il entra, excédé, chez Derviche et Bang.

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas rompu dans le train ?

Et voilà, sa maudite curiosité qui était de retour... Même s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de la séparation d'Harry et Ginerva, il était incapable de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui, elle, le désirait ardemment.

\- Non.

Mais Granger n'ajouta rien et ça força Draco à cesser d'arpenter les rayons et à se tourner vers elle.

\- Granger… Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Que tu te réconcilies avec Harry. Et toi aussi, tu as besoin de ça.

Draco fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Elle était là, mère morale, pensa-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fiches la paix. Si tu crois qu'on a cessé de se parler juste à cause d'un quiproquo, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Granger. C'est plus que ça et ce n'est pas de stupides excuses qui vont changer quoi que ce soit. Harry et moi… Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être amis. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ajouta t-il amèrement.

\- D'accord.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- D'accord ?

Granger croisa les bras et soupira.

\- J'arrête d'en parler. Du reste, je vais sûrement arrêter de parler aux idiots.

\- Fait donc ça, acheva Draco.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se toisant du regard. Puis Hermione tourna les talons et Draco sut qu'il avait échoué sur toute la ligne quand sa main attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle sèchement.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Weaslette et Harry ?

La Gryffondor récupéra son bras en ôtant les doigts de Draco avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

\- Ronald a surpris Harry descendant les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Et Ginny était sur les marches du haut… Dévêtue et en larmes.

Draco sentit toutes les couleurs quitter son visage.

\- C'est un mensonge ! Harry n'est pas ce genre de…

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas ! Ginny m'a raconté qu'ils avaient été sur le point de… Je ne te fais pas de dessin. Mais Harry a décidé de faire marche arrière.

Draco se gifla mentalement d'avoir posé la question. Rien que l'idée d'Harry posant ses mains sur cette dinde de Ginerva lui donnait la nausée. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, pour Draco... Le pire était de se dire que d'autres personnes finiraient par toucher Harry. D'autres personnes finiraient par l'aimer. D'autres personnes finiraient par l'embrasser. D'autres… Qui n'étaient pas lui.

Draco se sentait malade et il se détestait de ressentir toutes ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas croire que des amourettes d'adolescent le mettent dans un tel état.

Il était convaincu que l'amour ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard en claquant des doigts. Il s'était toujours dit qu'ils étaient profondément idiots, ceux qui croyaient que l'école ou le Poudlard Express étaient comme une version géante d'une potion d'amour.

Et pourtant…

Ses parents étaient encore ensemble.

N'avait-il pas vu James et Lily Potter s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient durant les vacances de Noël ? N'avait-il pas vu cette expression totalement ahurissante sur le visage de son professeur de potion tandis qu'il regardait Sirius Black ? N'avait-il pas vu Cassius Corgan et Rebecca Corgan se tenir l'un contre l'autre, dansant doucement et se murmurant des choses à l'oreille, lors de la soirée du nouvel an ?

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard... Harry Potter défiait toutes ces lois. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans le train mais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait déjà une partie de la vie d'Harry Potter avant même de le rencontrer. La seule magie que Draco pouvait imputer à cette histoire était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence.

Toutes ces choses qu'il avait vécues avec lui, tous les moments partagés avec Harry étaient de petites étincelles plus lumineuses que des lumos par milliers.

Daphné était une amourette ridicule. Harry, c'était… Il n'avait pas les mots. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire absolument tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry.

C'était juste beaucoup trop.

\- Draco ?

Entendre son prénom lui donna des frissons désagréables. Il reposa ses yeux sur Granger qui avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Je présenterai mes excuses à Harry, ça te va ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, Granger… C'est tout.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu pourrais en profiter pour lui offrir quelque chose. Tu ne lui as rien offert pour Noël.

Draco grogna. C'était faux _;_ il avait acheté quelque chose... Mais il avait fini par trouver ça déplacé : il y avait dans le tiroir de son bureau, un collier pour chien. Avec une médaille aux couleurs de Serpentard, gravée au nom d'Harry. Le genre de collier qu'on pouvait mettre au cou d'un renard.

C'était sûrement de mauvais goût mais une partie de lui pensait qu'Harry en aurait ri.

\- Regarde ces bracelets, ils… Mh, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Harry en a déjà un comme ça.

Il était presque sûr que le ton radouci d'Hermione était là uniquement pour le brosser dans le sens du poil, ou du moins faire semblant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Mais elle était en train d'insister.

Draco braqua ses yeux dans la direction qu'Hermione indiquait et fut tout de même surpris. De tous ses allers-retour chez Derviche et Bang, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait attention au petit étalage de bijoux. Il y avait des boucles d'oreille médiocres, des colliers kitsh et des bracelets. Quelques uns ressemblaient effectivement à celui d'Harry : des cercles colorés, sauf que quelque chose clochait.

\- Non, celui d'Harry a des crochets, comme ceux des serpents, et il n'y en pas de couleur verte. En revanche…

Il vit Granger plisser les yeux du coin de l'œil.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre en portait un comme ça. Le doré, juste là.

\- L'auror Chester, souffla Draco. L'homme qui était présent pendant le Tournoi. Il était là au nouvel an, aussi.

\- Celui qui a le visage plein de cicatrices, ajouta Hermione. Tu as raison. Harry et lui ont le même ! Pas de la même couleur, mais avec la particularité des crocs.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry m'avait dit que c'était un ami de la famille qui lui avait offert ce bracelet... Chester a du lui offrir. Mais c'est un objet magique, ceux qui sont là n'ont rien de…

\- Excusez-moi ?

Draco se redressa, de même qu'Hermione, pour s'intéresser à la voix qui venait de s'élever.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, sûrement. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient autour de son visage, que Draco trouva plutôt banal. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus et, au vu de ses vêtements, il était presque sûr qu'elle devait travailler dans la mode.

\- Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, intervint Granger. Nous sommes en cinquième année. Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Draco Malfoy.

Draco faillit houspiller Hermione pour donner son nom et prénom à une inconnue mais la femme ne sembla même pas s'en soucier.

\- Je suis navrée, je vous écoutais parler... Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous espionner mais votre conversation m'a intriguée. Vous avez parlé de Chester ? William Chester ?

\- Oui, répondit Granger. En effet.

La femme posa une main gantée sur son cœur.

\- Et, continua t-elle, d'un garçon avec un bracelet vert du nom d'Harry ?

Draco tiqua en l'entendant prononcer Harry sans le « H » mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Oui, fit Draco. Vous les connaissez ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Oh, alors ils sont toujours ensemble !? Par Merlin, j'avais cru qu'Harry avait vraiment décidé de retourner aux Etats-unis ! Ils sont en Angleterre, alors ?

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, perplexes.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous devez sûrement les confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. William Chester n'a jamais quitté l'Angleterre : il est auror.

\- Je le sais, ça, mais Harry ne l'est pas ! Et vous avez parlé du bracelet ! Il est un peu unique. C'est moi qui ai emballé celui de Chester, je m'en souviens encore : Harry l'avait acheté en secret pour lui. Il était tellement mignon...

Draco sentit sa bouche devenir aussi sèche que du carton. Son cerveau chauffait tellement qu'il était presque sûr que la sueur allait couler le long de son front. Ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire, qu'elle parle d'Harry au passé. Et peut-être que cette femme cofondait les Etats-Unis avec la Russie. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle entendait par « Ils sont toujours ensemble » ?

\- Je suis désolée, bredouilla Hermione. Je pense vraiment que vous…

\- Son nom ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Draco, fit Hermione attérée.

Le serpentard serra les poings. Il essayait réellement de se calmer mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

\- Le nom de famille d'Harry ?

\- Adams, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

Draco inspira un grand coup. Ce n'était pas Potter. Mais…

\- Est-ce qu'il… Etait blond ? Est-ce qu'il avait les yeux verts ? Est-ce qu'il avait une cicatrice…

\- En forme d'éclair sur le front, oui ! Vous voyez qu'on parle de la même personne ! C'est incroyable que vous connaissiez Harry ! Donc il a fini par changer d'avis et il est rentré ?

Draco sentait le regard de Granger sur lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Oh, bon sang ! Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ça devait même se lire sur son visage _;_ il avait la sensation que tout le monde pouvait voir la goutte de sueur qu'il sentait glisser le long de sa nuque.

Mais il était beaucoup trop près d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une réponse.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Draco d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder le plus calme possible. Harry Adams est mort…Durant la guerre.

La jeune femme porte une main à sa bouche et retint un petit rire.

\- Vous me faites marcher ! Vous étiez en train de parler de lui !

\- Non, nous parlions d'Harry Potter. C'est un ami à nous.

\- Potter ? Comme James Potter ?

Draco fit oui de la tête.

\- Harry est son fils.

\- Oh… Oh… Non… Il… Il disait qu'il allait retourner aux États-Unis après Poudlard. Et je n'ai pas pu…Enfin… Non.

Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant.

\- Personne ne parle beaucoup d'Adams... Vous l'avez connu ?

La femme secoua la tête en signe affirmatif.

\- Vous pouvez nous raconter son histoire ? demanda Draco.

\- Bien sûr ! Oui ! A une seule condition…

\- Laquelle ? fit Hermione.

\- Venez boire un verre avec moi, ça risque d'être un peu long.

.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

William Chester, Regulus Black et Albus Dumbledore avaient travaillé avec soin, supprimant ou modifiant les souvenirs de tous ceux qui avaient fréquenté, rencontré ou même parlé à Harry Adams.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Harry dans les esprits des professeurs. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Harry dans les archives de Poudlard. Aucun Mangemort ne savait qui était ce garçon blond parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais montré son visage. Ombrage, Fudge, Barty Croupton s'étaient vus ôter leurs souvenirs du match de Quidditch qu'Harry était venu voir en la compagnie de Lucius, de même que le jeune homme qui l'avait fait entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Et pour les autres, pour le cercle d'amis d'Harry, ils étaient tenus de garder le silence.

Et tout le monde s'y était tenu. Seuls Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy avait du se soumettre au Serment Inviolable.

Mais de toutes ces personnes ayant subi le sort d'oubliette, William Chester avait oublié deux personnes.

La première : Artus Bines. William avait fait le voyage jusqu'au Japon. De loin, il avait suivi l'homme qui était devenu entraineur d'une équipe de Quidditch locale. Il l'avait vu riant avec sa femme et ses enfants. Il s'était souvenu de la haine qu'il avait nourrie pour le garçon mais cette haine n'avait pas été suffisante pour qu'il supprime tous les souvenirs qu'Artus avait d'Harry... Parce qu'il s'était vu à la place de cet homme. Lui n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui retire les moments partagés avec celui qu'il avait aimé. Alors il était revenu en Angleterre et avais menti.

Ensuite venait Moira.

Moira Baelish. Ni William, ni Regulus, ni Albus n'auraient pu faire quoi que ce soit la concernant. Parce que Moira avait quitté l'Angleterre un an avant qu'Harry Adams ne tende son bras pour être marqué. Ils l'avaient tout simplement oubliée dans l'équation.

Si Migale lui avait tiré les cartes, elle aurait prédi à Moira qu'elle serait au centre d'un dénouement crucial. Mais c'était Louve qui avait tiré ces cartes, et Louve avait vu autre chose.

Il fallait qu'Hermione Granger insiste et Hermione Granger avait insisté.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- J'ai quitté Pré-au-Lard en Août 1976. Je suis-elle rit nerveusement- tombée amoureuse d'un client. Il avait son propre bateau et m'a proposé de partir avec lui. C'était si romantique _;_ je ne me voyais pas refuser. Ce qui est stupide, parce que je n'avais jamais pris la mer avant et j'ai découvert que ça me rendait malade. C'était le genre d'histoire que je racontais à Harry.

Draco se força à écouter les déboires sentimentaux de la fille qui s'appelait en fait Moira.

Pour ne pas éveiller un quelconque soupçon, Granger les avait trainés jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. A présent ils se retrouvaient tous les trois au fin fond de ce bar miteux où Draco levait la tête à chaque fois qu'une silhouette se profilait devant l'entrée, s'attendant à tout moment à voir apparaître un Harry furieux, lui reprochant de fouiller dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas.

Toute résolution de se tenir tranquille s'était envolée. A défaut d'avoir Harry, il aurait l'histoire d'un autre Harry.

\- Comment l'avez-vous connu ? Adams ?

\- Il a travaillé chez Derviche et Bang durant deux petites semaines pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Parce qu'il était arrivé d'Amérique sans le sou.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Hermione.

Moira se calla sur sa chaise et les fixa tous les deux.

\- Si j'ai bien compris. Harry est venu en Angleterre parce qu'il était maltraité par sa famille d'adoption.

\- Sa famille d'adoption ?

\- A l'époque, en Amérique, c'était encore mal vu qu'un sorcier de sang-pur se mélange avec autre chose qu'un sang pur.

Draco renifla avec dédain.

\- Le père d'Harry était un sang-pur et sa mère était une née-moldu.

Le blond sentit Granger se tendre à coté de lui. Il se demandait si elle avait immédiatement fait le parallèle entre James et Lily Potter et ces parents mystérieux.

\- Vous connaissiez leurs noms ? demanda t-elle. Ceux des parents d'Harry ?

\- Il ne me les a jamais confiés, de même qu'il ne m'a jamais dit le nom de son parrain qui l'a fait venir en Angleterre.

\- Son parrain ? Il est encore en vie ?

\- Non. Il est mort avant que je ne rencontre Harry.

\- Et ses parents ?

\- Assassinés, souffla Moira. Par un sorcier prônant la pureté du sang. Et l'ironie du sort a voulu qu'Harry se retrouve à Serpentard.

\- Donc, si je résume, fit Granger. Harry Adams a perdu ses parents, tués par un fou furieux. Il est ensuite confié à une famille d'adoption.

\- Pas n'importe quelle famille d'adoption : la famille moldue de sa mère, considérant les sorciers comme des monstres.

Granger secoua la tête et Draco trouva impressionnant qu'elle s'immerge dans l'histoire aussi rapidement. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Est-ce que… Voulez-vous dire qu'Harry Adams était maltraité ?

Draco avait posé sa question, la bouche sèche.

\- C'est de là que vient sa cicatrice ?

\- Il ne voulait pas parler de sa cicatrice. Je n'ai jamais su comment il se l'est faite.

\- Quel âge avait-il quand vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Quatorze ans. Il venait juste d'arriver. Il vivait au château sous la protection de Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, un travail… Si jeune ?

\- Harry… Etait une exception. Il a ensuite travaillé sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une boulangerie et comme surveillant dans un camp de Quidditch pour enfants.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il essayait d'imaginer le Harry du tableau, jeune, souriant, déambulant dans les rayons de Derviche et Bang ou même sur un balai.

\- Il était le protégé de Dumbledore ?

\- Et bien plus encore. Je n'ai jamais compris la teneur de leur relation mais Harry s'est vu confier le poste de Préfet même s'il était à Poudlard depuis peu. Il était aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Draco et Hermione avalaient ces informations avec avidité. Le blond pouvait voir que la jeune fille s'était presque jetée sur la table pour réduire la distance entre elle et Moira.

\- Comment… Comment était-il ? questionna Draco. Harry ?

Moira tapota le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

\- C'était un ange. Il était poli et charmant. Il ne refusait jamais d'écouter mes histoires à dormir debout. Il était intelligent, calme et réservé.

C'était presque ça, pensa Draco. C'était presque Harry.

Machinalement, il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et, d'une main tremblante, sortit ce qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence depuis qu'il avait quitté les Potter.

Sa photo.

\- Est-ce que vous le reconnaissez ?

Moira se pencha sur la photo et sa réaction fut si spontanée qu'elle ne laissa place à aucun doute.

\- Harry… Non, ses cheveux… Et il ne porte pas de lunette mais… Ils sont identiques !

\- C'est Harry Potter. Le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Moira secoua la tête.

\- Comment… Enfin, ils étaient tous amis. Harry me parlait d'eux, oui, mais…. Ce n'est pas leur fils. C'est impossible.

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait être le fils d'Adams ?

Moira secoua vivement la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Harry n'est sorti avec aucune femme. Il… Il aimait Chester.

Draco essaya d'avaler l'information avec le calme le plus olympien possible mais ça faisait trop de similitudes, trop de coïncidences.

\- Je suis revenue en Angleterre il y a peu. La situation durant la guerre était si tendue, je ne me voyais pas revenir… Je ne suis pas une sang-pur. Mais Harry… J'aurais dû prendre de ses nouvelles… Il avait l'air si sur de lui. Persuadée qu'il retournerait là-bas, j'aurais du me douter que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Tous ses amis étaient ici.

Moira Baissa la tête et Draco sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer, le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une tombe ?

Le frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourut la peau le déstabilisa. Jamais il ne s'était posé la question de savoir où le garçon du tableau avait été enterré. L'image fugace d'Harry Potter mort lui traversa l'esprit et il en fut encore plus horrifié.

\- Je ne sais pas, s'entend-il dire.

\- Peut-être que…Chester le sait ? fit-elle rêveusement.

\- Hum, hum, toussa une voix.

Draco et Hermione sursautèrent. L'homme qui se tenait au dessus d'eux n'était autre que le gérant du pub. Immense, bourru et le visage caché par une barbe rousse, il les toisa d'un regard mauvais.

\- Si vous êtes de Poudlard… Tous vos camarades sont en train de repartir. Je veux pas avoir de problème avec votre école, alors disparaissez.

Les deux élèves se levèrent en même temps. Draco fouilla dans sa bourse mais Moira l'arrêta.

\- Je vous l'offre. Soyez des amours : repassez me voir, je pourrais vous parler d'Harry encore un peu. Ça me fait tellement plaisir.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit docilement Draco.

Puis il tira Hermione pour sortir. Quand il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers la jeune femme, il la trouva le visage dans les mains, le corps tremblant. Draco n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer la mort d'une personne. Il aurait aimé ne pas être témoin de cette scène.

Il quitta la taverne sans savoir que ça serait la seule et unique fois qu'il verrait Moira Baelish.

William, Regulus et Albus Dumbledore avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour garder secrète l'existence d'Harry Adams. Alberforth Dumbledore ne se voyait pas réduire ces efforts à néant. Quand il fut sûr que les deux élèves avaient totalement disparu, il tira une des chaises de la table de Moira.

\- C'est toujours douloureux de perdre quelqu'un, dit-il. Je le sais : j'ai perdu mon frère.

\- Oh, je suis navrée… Comment… Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ?

\- Des fois, fit-il en sortant sa baguette, on finit par oublier la douleur…

Moira écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- _Obliviate_.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! DRACO !

Draco se tourna vivement vers Granger.

\- Quoi !? siffla t-il.

\- Comment ça, « quoi !? » ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans me donner une explication ! Qui est Harry Adams ? Quel lien a-t-il avec Harry ? C'est son père ?!

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire quand même lui ne savait pas dans quel ordre établir ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Toute cette histoire allait le rendre fou...

Pourquoi l'histoire d'Harry Adams nécessitait-elle que son père soit sous Serment ?

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse. S'il te plait, Granger… N'en parle à personne _;_ pas à Louve, ni à Corgan, et encore moins à Harry.

\- Tu te trompes si tu penses que je vais t'obéir comme ça !

\- Si tu veux que je te parle, tu vas le faire, grogna-t-il. Tu vas la boucler pour une foutue fois dans ta vie et je te dirais sûrement ce que tu veux entendre mais là, tout de suite, j'aimerais être seul.

Elle le regarda, d'abord choquée, Draco vit sa main trembler et pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si elle n'allait pas le frapper. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du, juste pour lui remettre les idées en place... Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment réfléchir. Dans quel ordre mettre tout ça.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de la Gryffondor, Draco la planta au milieu du chemin du retour et marcha rapidement en direction du château. Tout en dépassant le groupe d'élèves qui était de sortie, il reconnut les cheveux blonds de Théodore. Juste à coté de lui marchait Harry. Les deux garçons étaient penchés l'un vers et l'autre et Théodore était le seul à parler.

« Il ne refusait jamais d'écouter mes histoires à dormir debout », avait dit Moira.

C'était drôle, parce qu'il en avait une d'histoire, et il ne valait mieux pas dormir dessus.

.

.

.

 **Allez dites-moi que vous sentez que ça va crescendo non ? Non ?**


	55. Aveux

**Bonsoir !**

Vous avez passé un bon week-end de paques ? Malgré les hum…pas cool évènement, Notre Dame toussa toussa. Jvais pas patauger dans la semoule encore longtemps, je vous laisse ce chapitre.

Corrigé par **Titou Douh**. Merlin bless her.

 **Hellehaare :** On ne va pas changer une Hermione qui nous les brises n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime haha ! Effectivement on est en Janvier. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en presque un an et 5 mois…incroyable. Je suis pas très au fait de la façon dont l'amour grandis chez les individus. Moi j'aime les coup de cœur que les gens mettent trois ans avant de réaliser que « bingo c'est lui » et après ils faut plus qu'ils se lâchent parce que c'est la DESTINE ! Draco ne le dis pas, il le pense. Mais il finira bien par le dire J ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur !

 **Léo :** Que veux-tu, le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé pour moi :p ! Tu vas un peu vite en besogne petit scarabée, ça vous tarraude les souvenirs d'Adams X), I get it. Chester…mourir seul ? C'est vraiment un destin cruel ma foi haha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Karrow :** ça fait beaucoup de demande XD !

 **May :** ENFIN OUI ! Et encore plus de tableau juste pour toi ! Voici la suite et elle sera pleine de souvenir J

 **Aussidagility :** Une dispute ? Mais non c'est tellement mieux quand ils se détestent en silence !

.

 **AVEUX**

.

 _«_ _Tell me what words to say_ _  
To make you come back, and break me like that »_

Last night. P Diddy

.

.

Il lui avait fallut toute la nuit pour y penser.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication que celle-ci : Harry Adams et Harry Potter faisaient partie de la même famille. Parce qu'il était incapable d'être sûr d'un sort pouvant faire vivre deux personnes presque identiques mais avec des années de différence au même moment.

Sa plus grosse question, en vérité, avait été de savoir s'il devait en parler à Granger.

Et il avait fini par abdiquer : en parler rendrait les choses plus réelles. Avoir un autre avis sur cette histoire la rendrait aussi moins confuse. Et aussi, Granger l'avait attrapé juste après le petit déjeuner et trainé jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

\- Maintenant, Malfoy ! J'ai tenu ma langue, Louve m'a demandé un exposé de notre expédition d'hier et j'ai dû mentir ! Je lui ai dit que tu présenterais tes excuses à Harry, alors j'espère sincèrement que tu le feras.

Draco serra les lèvres, furieux. Adresser la parole à Harry serait le meilleur moyen pour lui de s'énerver encore plus et de hurler des choses qui n'auraient pas de sens.

\- ll y a un tableau chez moi. Un tableau d'un garçon blond aux cheveux lisses. Il a l'air d'avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, à peine. Il a une cicatrice au dessus du sourcil en forme d'éclair et des yeux… Des yeux verts. Il porte aussi des lunettes, Granger. Des lunettes rondes.

La jeune fille croisa les doigts sous son menton.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ? Il est le sosie presque exact d'Harry.

\- Et tu supposes que le garçon de ton tableau s'appelle aussi Harry.

\- Je ne suppose pas ! Le tableau me l'a dit. Il y a longtemps.

\- Oh, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !? C'est un tableau magique, donc on peut communiquer avec…

\- Non, la coupa Draco. C'est un tableau maudit, Granger ! Pour ne pas parler. J'ai juste communiqué avec lui avec des signes à l'époque où il pouvait encore bouger.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il ne parle pas, il ne bouge pas. Quelqu'un a maudit ce tableau qui devait être magique pour ne pas qu'il dévoile d'informations.

\- Et ton père ? Si ce tableau est chez toi, ton père ou ta mère doivent savoir quelque chose.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Mon père est sous Serment Inviolable.

Granger écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et tu penses que ça concerne Adams ?

\- Je ne le pense pas : j'en suis sûr.

Elle baissa la tête et se massa les tempes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Harry ?

\- C'est ça, ta solution ? Aller voir Harry et lui demander ce qu'il sait de son sosie blond ? Imagine un seul instant que ça soit réellement son père. Imagine que James et Lily Potter n'ont jamais dit à Harry qu'il avait été adopté ou quelque chose comme ça . Tu penses qu'Harry réagirait comment ?

Draco déblatérait un mensonge, encore une fois. Il n'osait pas dire à Granger qu'Harry se doutait de quelque chose, même si rien n'était sûr de ce coté-là. Il était incapable de supposer avec exactitude ce que savait Harry ou non. La vérité, c'était que Draco avait peur. Il avait peur d'en parler à Harry et que ce dernier le haïsse encore plus d'avoir fouillé son passé.

\- Nolan est blond.

Draco papillonna des yeux.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Ton Harry est blond ! La mère de Nolan est blonde. Et c'est la sœur de Lily Potter. Le père de Lily était blond aussi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Chaque année je recevais un pull, cousu main avec un blason de Serpentard dessus.

Hermione claqua des doigts.

\- Je vois à quoi il ressemble, tu le portes de temps en temps.

\- J'en ai reçu un à Noël, chez les Potter, envoyé par ma mère. Et Lily Potter a avoué que c'était elle qui avait donné ces pulls, qu'ils avaient été cousus par sa propre mère.

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Tu as dit qu'ils ont les mêmes yeux. Et si… Harry Adams était le frère de Lily Potter ?

Draco s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. C'était logique. Lily Potter l'appréciait et elle était toujours aimable avec ses parents. Sûrement parce qu'un membre de sa famille avait été ami avec ses parents. Sinon pourquoi faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers lui ou son père ?

\- Mais pourquoi mentir sur sa vie ?

\- Moira a dit qu'il avait été Préfet et joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Allons vérifier ça.

Draco observa Granger se lever et le regarder avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? dit-il.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait eu un Harry… Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché dans l'archive des élèves ?

\- Parce que cette histoire de tableau n'était plus ma préoccupation première.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Harry qu'il y avait un tableau de son sosie chez toi l'année dernière ? Vous n'étiez pas amis, tu n'avais aucune raison de prendre des pincettes. Tu pouvais simplement poser la question.

Draco se senti piqué au vif : à quel point Granger pouvait être lucide et logique ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Granger. A ce moment-là, j'étais plus surpris de savoir qu'Harry Potter connaissait Regulus Black. Je ne me souvenais même plus du tableau et après ça… Je…

Il était incapable de formuler une phrase correcte. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il avait rencontré Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ce qui était vrai, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu le tableau à l'esprit lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait juste trouvé ce garçon perdu… Adorable.

Ça le frappa avec force : il avait tout simplement voulu suivre ce brun paumé qui parlait à son serpent, uniquement parce qu'il s'était senti attiré par lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu que Leone voit ces souvenirs : il était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre.

\- Je voulais qu'Harry et moi soyons amis. Commencer une relation sur une remise en question de sa famille n'était peut-être pas la meilleure entrée en matière, tu ne crois pas ?

Son ton avait été plus cassant que ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais Granger commençait à trop gratter.

\- Allons voir ces archives, veux-tu ?

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Rien. Il n'y avait aucun Harry Adams sur le registre des élèves. A ce moment-là, Draco commença sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale.

\- Rassure-moi… Tu as bien vu cette fille ? Moira.

Granger tournait les pages des années d'études de Lily et James Potter avec une certaine nervosité.

\- Tu dis que ton père est sous Serment. Tu n'as jamais entendu le professeur Rogue ou les Potter prononcer le nom d'Adams ?

\- Exact.

Draco proposa ensuite autre chose. Si Adams avait fait du Quidditch, il serait obligatoirement dans la Salle des Tophées. Une fois sur place, ils sortirent tous les albums de photos, toutes les références faites aux victoires de Serpentard mais l'incompréhension les frappa de plein fouet.

\- Tu le reconnais ? L'attrapeur ?

Granger avait acquiescé, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- C'est Chester.

\- Et là, poursuivit Draco. « Tournoi de duel sorcier »… Chester contre Evans. Il n'y a pas d'Adams… Harry Adams n'existe pas, souffla Draco.

Hermione ferma le livre d'or de Quidditch avec force. Elle avait l'air d'une folle, avec ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées.

\- Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Viens !

Draco suivit Granger à travers les couloirs.

\- Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et Rubeus Hagrid : ça fait trois professeurs vers qui on ne peut pas aller.

\- Oublie Mcgonagall aussi, alors. Elle était trop proche de Dumbledore. Le professeur Leone ne fréquente personne et on ne sait pas quelles matières Adams avait.

\- Donc il ne reste que le professeur Flitwick.

Draco grimaça. Ils allaient vraiment le faire. Ils allaient vraiment poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre. A un adulte.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de leur professeur de sortilèges, Draco fut celui qui fit preuve de courage et frappa contre le bois. Par chance, leur professeur était disponible, même quand ils se présentaient un dimanche avec une demande farfelue, demande que formula Granger à sa place.

\- Bonjour, Professeur. nous sommes navrés de vous déranger mais nous avons une question de la plus haute importance.

La jeune fille avait pris son ton le plus haut perché et Draco, en temps normal, trouvait sa manière de parler agaçante. Mais il était lui-même pendu aux lèvres du minuscule professeur.

\- Et qu'elle est donc cette question, miss Granger ? Parce que si c'est encore à propos des sorts de médicomagie, je vous…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa la brune. Nous avions des questions à propos d'un élève.

\- Un élève, dites-vous ?

\- Oui ! Qui est devenu auror par la suite. Est-ce vrai que William Chester a vaincu Lily Potter lors d'un tournoi de duels ?

\- Oh, oui ! Epoustouflant tournoi ! Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier !

Draco jeta un regard meurtrier à Granger mais elle l'ignora royalement.

\- Est-ce que vous souvenez de la tenue qu'il portait à ce moment-là ?

\- Quelle question ! Sa tenue de Serpentard, voyons !

\- Quelle a été le premier sort qu'il a jeté ?

\- Avis Praeda ! Un sort agréable à regarder quand il n'est pas offensif, hoho !

\- Et de quelle main tenait-il de sa baguette ?

\- De la mais droite, mais je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Et sa baguette, comment était-elle ?

\- Noire et sobre ! Avec une petite boule au bout ! Mais vraiment, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Oh pour rien, simple curiosité. On se demandait pourquoi ce genre de tournoi n'était plus d'actualité.

\- Et bien, vous avez les cours dispensés par le professeur Leone. C'est déjà une bonne initiative, mais faire combattre de jeunes élèves n'est pas dans les directives de notre chère Minerva.

\- Vous avez raison. Nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, merci de nous avoir répondu.

\- Au plaisir ! Mais ces histoires, ça ne me rajeunit pas...

Granger lui offirt un sourire poli et entraîna Draco hors de la salle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours qu'il fusilla Granger du regard proprement.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptais savoir si Adams avait été élève ici ? En posant des questions stupides à propos de Chester ?

\- C'est bien parce que je ne t'ai pas encore prêté les livres de Lily Potter que je vais ignorer ta tête des mauvais jours. Comment un médicomage comprend qu'un sorcier a subi des modifications de souvenirs ? En lui posant des questions simples. Plus le sort est puissant et bien exécuté, plus les détails racontés par la victime sont précis et détaillés. Noyez-le dans un flot de questions, si les réponses restent claires et nettes, c'est qu'il a subi ce sort. Ce n'est pas possible de se souvenir de tous ces détails ! Je peux lui accorder qu'il est très doué vu que c'est un professeur mais il aurait au moins pu prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Draco en resta bouche-bée, puis un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- On peut aussi dire que le sorcier a mal fait son travail, ou du moins qu'il a oublié un détail important. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas pensé que quelqu'un poserait des questions sur la baguette.

\- La baguette ? demanda Hermione. Je ne…

Draco croisa les bras et attendit que la réflexion fasse son chemin dans le cerveau ô combien brillant d'Hermione Granger.

\- Une baguette noire… Avec une boule à la fin ! C'est la baguette d'Harry !

\- Harry Potter _et_ Harry Adams. L'auror Chester n'a pas une baguette noire.

\- Que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Pour qu'il décide d'effacer l'existence d'un élève ?

Draco essaya de réfléchir à une cause mais il n'avait que des hypothèses.

\- Moira a dit que Chester et Harry… Adams étaient ensemble ? Chester est auror et il est aussi connu pour avoir envoyé un bon nombre de mangemorts en prison. Regulus Black et Severus Rogue haïssent mon père parce qu'il était…

Draco serra les dents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sur le point de formuler le passé de criminel de son père à haute voix.

\- Il était, reprit-il, si j'ai bien compris, chasseur de tête. Imaginons alors un seul instant qu'Adams était bien le frère de Lily. Adams, Evans, c'est presque le même nom de famille. Et pour une raison qu'on ne sait pas encore, il a changé de nom. Imaginons alors que comme tous les autres Serpentard, Adams se soit vu approché par mon père pour… Pour entrer dans leur groupe de mangemorts.

\- Mais Malfoy ! Ton père a été lavé de tout soupçon ?

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Peut-être mais cette partie de l'histoire est vraie. Peut-être que, pour ne pas salir la mémoire d'Adams à sa mort, ils ont préféré le faire disparaitre.

\- Tout ce qu'on a, ce sont des « peut-être », et je ne me base pas sur des histoires, fit Hermione d'un ton docte. Si Harry Adams était élève ici, je finirai par le découvrir et ça commence avec des questions sur la mémoire de ce château !

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Les fantômes ?

\- Les fantômes !

Draco et Granger s'apprêtèrent à partir à la chasse aux fantômes quand un hennissement se fit entendre.

\- Est-ce que les chevaux se promènent dans le château ? fit Draco avec sarcasme.

\- Pas dans le château, répondit Granger. Dans les tableaux !

Elle pointa du doigt un des portraits qui ornaient le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Mais poussez cet animal ! Il prend de la place.

\- C'est une licorne…

La bête peinte souffla bruyamment dans leur direction avant de hennir de nouveau puis de disparaître dans le tableau d'à coté et de frapper le sol terreux de la peinture dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, siffla Draco. Est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on la suive ?!

Mais Hermione ne perdit pas de temps en chipotage : elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour suivre l'animal qui partit au grand galop.

Draco commencait à trouver cette journée plus folle que les autres. Il ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant en se levant le matin devoir vivre une véritable chasse au trésor. Maintenant qu'il le vivait, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et pour la première fois, il se surprit à ne pas penser à Harry. Du moins, pas au Harry qui était tombé dans l'oubli. Mais un autre Harry, celui qui nourrissait ses rêves et ses cauchemars en se promenant avec un Théodore Nott enjoué.

Repenser à cette scène l'énerva plus que de raison et immanquablement, il rejoua celle du nouvel an dans son esprit. Ajoutées à cela, toutes les détestables similitudes entre Adams et lui.

Adams avait fréquenté William Chester. Il tourna en boucle cette phrase dans sa tête, imaginant le garçon blond, souriant d'un sourire identique à Harry au taciturne auror.

S'étaient-ils embrassés ? S'étaient-ils aimés ?

Avaient-ils fait l'amour ?

Sûrement, pensa Draco, ils s'étaient assez aimés pour s'offrir des bracelets similaires. Ils s'étaient assez aimés pour que Chester en conserve un et offre le deuxième à un autre Harry.

Une haine sans nom pour William Chester grandit dans le cœur de Draco. Il avait jusqu'à présent été totalement indiffèrent à cet homme mais à présent qu'il commençait à connaître l'histoire du bracelet, il se mit à le détester... Parce qu'il avait conscience qu'Harry Potter adorait ce bijou.

« Tu es stupide, Draco…Adams t'a aussi offert quelque chose. »

D'un mouvement avide, il glissa le pendentif en forme de cercles entre ses lèvres.

Oui, Adams lui avait offert quelque chose. Mais Adams était mort et il avait emporté avec lui les réponses à des questions qu'il aurait aimé ne pas se poser.

Sans Adams, Draco aurait connu un Harry Potter sans secret. Sans Adams, Draco n'aurait pas connu Harry Potter tout court.

Pour cette raison, il pouvait au moins comprendre l'existence d'Adams et trouver sa tombe. Ensuite, et seulement après que la lumière ait été faite sur cette histoire... Il reviendrait vers Harry et s'excuserait. Dans l'idéal, Harry lui demanderait s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et Draco répondrait par l'affirmatif. S'en suivrait alors de longues explications où Harry finirait par lui dévoiler sa vérité.

Dans le pire des cas, Harry ne savait vraiment rien, ne voulait rien savoir, et détesterait Draco d'avoir fouillé. Même s'il avait conscience qu'il avait presque déjà perdu Harry.

\- LA !

Draco s'arrêta en pleine course. Il n'avait même pas vu où il se trouvait : un obscur cul de sac du château. Granger et lui se trouvaient au niveau d'une alcôve où ne trônait qu'un seul et unique tableau, immense.

\- La dame aux licornes ?

Draco n'avait jamais trouvé ce tableau : selon la légende racontée par le livre de Poudlard, seule les filles pouvaient le voir.

Et pour cause, sa particularité -en plus d'abriter une femme d'une rare beauté dans un décor somptueux fait de fleurs, d'herbes fraiches et de fontaines– était de permettre aux licornes de la forêt de Poudlard de se balader dans le portrait.

Il ne savait pas par quelle magie et il s'en fichait, honnêtement. Parce que la femme aux cheveux d'un noir ébène et au teint de porcelaine posait son regard velouté sur eux.

\- Vous n'aurez pas de réponse en courant après des fantômes.

\- Quoi ? souffla Hermione.

\- N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du secret de Poudlard ?

Draco était interdit, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Si une femme pouvait bien lui faire tourner la tête, c'était elle. La créature de rêve agita sa main.

\- Non, bredouilla Granger.

\- Poudlard peut être un gardien du secret. Et il met dans sa confidence toutes les créatures, tous les objets, tout le personnel.

\- Mais vous ?

\- Je ne puis rien vous révéler non plus. Mes amies ici présentes ne sont pas satisfaites de la tournure de cette histoire. Après-tout, elles ont perdu un protégé.

\- Un protégé ?

La femme caressa l'encolure d'une des licornes qui broutait prêt d'elle.

\- Le secret de Poudlard soumet tout le monde au maître des lieux. Dumbledore était le maître et Poudlard a décidé de conserver son secret. Mais il reste ici des êtres qui n'obéissent pas à cette loi magique et qui seront ravis de vous aider.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Circé ? tenta Draco.

\- La sirène ?

\- Une sirène, ça vit longtemps, non ?

\- Mais rien ne dit qu'elle était là à l'époque. Peut-être qu'elle vivait en Russie ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas du tout quelle créature pouvait encore dire quelque chose.

\- Peeves, alors ? Le calamar géant ? Les sabliers ?

\- Réfléchissons, Malfoy… Qui n'obéisse pas à cette loi magique... Elle a parlé de maître.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

\- Quelle créature obéit aveuglément à son maître…

\- Un elfe de maison, répondit-il.

\- Et est-ce qu'un elfe de maison peut avoir plusieurs maîtres ?

\- Seulement si on le libère pour le lier à un autre sorcier. Mais même libre, certains elfes décident d'eux même à qui ils veulent être fidèles.

\- Alors… Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les cuisines. Il avait assez de friandises dans sa chambre pour ne pas mourir de faim en cas de coup dur. De plus, il mangeait toujours aux heures raisonnables dictées par l'école.

Aussi, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se poser de questions sur l'origine des plats servis à Poudlard et sur ceux qui maintenaient le château dans une propreté décente... Jusqu'à ce que Granger, dans son immense mansuétude, lui fasse part de sa découverte.

Aujourd'hui, il le voyait de ses propres yeux : des tas d'elfes habillés de guenilles d'un blanc éclatant, penchés sur des éviers, lavant à grande eau leurs assiettes dorées, tandis que d'autres frottaient le sol, le rendant mousseux.

\- Oh, miss Granger est venue nous voir ! Nous espérons que ce n'est pas encore avec plein d'idées farfelues !

\- Vouloir être libre n'est pas une idée farfelue, protesta Hermione.

Mais l'elfe qui venait de s'adresser à eux attrapa ses oreilles et les tira très fort pour ne pas l'entendre parler.

\- Excusez Gryppi, miss Granger ! Il est un peu fâché mais on peut vous servir un petit chocolat chaud ! Laissez Noodly s'occuper de vous !

Granger secoua la main.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour manger ou boire ! Nous sommes là pour savoir si un elfe ici n'est pas soumis au secret du château.

Les deux elfes sursautèrent et émirent un petit bruit paniqué.

\- Tous les elfes respectent le secret du château et du grand Dumbledore. Les elfes ne trahissent par leur parole. Où irions-nous si nous ne travaillons pas a Poudlard ? Les elfes protègent les maîtres et obéissent parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Draco lut l'énervement sur le visage de la Gryffondor mais n'eut aucune envie de se mettre ces créatures serviables à dos. Il se pencha vers l'une d'elle.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun elfe dont le maître n'est pas Minerva McGonagall ?

Gryppi secoua vivement la tête et Noodly ferma avec force ces gros yeux globuleux. Draco soupira. Il détestait perdre son temps et là, il avait l'impression d'être en plein effort inutile... Puis il sentit quelque chose tirer sur les pans de sa robe. Intrigué, il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur un elfe au visage tout en patate, avec un gros nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Il y a un elfe qui n'a plus de maître. Mais il travaille au château et tout le monde lui fait la misère.

\- Trudy !

L'elfe du nom de Trudy tira un peu plus sur la robe de Draco.

\- Les jeunes élèves de Poudlard ont posé une question. Le château n'interdit pas cette question alors Trudy est un bon elfe s'il aide les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bien, ça, Trudy ! Noodly est une bonne elfe aussi !

\- Perry est un elfe sans maître, il reste dans le château. Il n'est jamais dans les cuisines. On le laisse nettoyer certaines choses. Des fois, il se promène dans la forêt aussi. Mais sinon, il reste dans l'aile sud des cachots.

\- L'aile sud ? s'étonna Draco.

Trudy balança sa grosse tête d'avant en arrière pour affirmer sa ré observa Hermione _;_ cette dernière affichait un air déterminé.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Il était épuisé.

Courir à travers le château, tenter de résoudre des énigmes sans queue ni tête sans savoir s'il aurait réellement des réponses à ses questions... Draco Malfoy était sûr d'une chose : il détestait cette journée.

D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois aperçu Harry, ce qui était un comble sachant qu'ils partageaient une chambre. Ensuite, parce que durant un bref instant, il avait oublié que lui et le brun ne se parlaient plus.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas.

Par chance, Granger n'avait plus fait aucun commentaire sur leur relation tendue. Elle était lancée dans sa quête et rien ne semblait pouvoir la détourner de sa tâche. Draco aurait du être comme elle : pressé d'avoir le fin de mot de l'histoire, enthousiaste à l'idée que d'un coup tout, se débloque et qu'il finisse par caresser l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était la réaction d'Harry. Comment réagirait-il quand il apprendrait que lui et Hermione savaient qui était Harry Adams ? A quel point détesterait-il Draco pour avoir mis son nez dans une histoire qui ne le concernait qu'à moitié ? Mais il avait beau se détester d'être celui qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il ne pouvait plus faire marcher arrière. Surtout pas quand il se fit attraper le poignet par Granger pour qu'elle puisse lui pointer du doigt un elfe portant un pull gris qui avait sûrement était plus clair que ça à une certaine époque.

L'aile sud des cachots étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus profond dans Poudlard : une partie du château qui courait sous l'eau et où les élèves mettaient rarement les pieds, surtout parce que l'endroit était humide et froid... Mais surtout à cause d'histoires d'horreur que les élèves aimaient se partager, racontant que parfois il s'y trouvait la peur elle-même.

Draco était persuadé que Granger serait capable de démonter le mythe en leur disant qu'il y avait probablement juste un épouvantard qui trainait son corps rachitique dans cette partie de l'école, donc rien qui ne nécessitât d'y aller en tremblant.

Pourtant, Draco tremblait. Pas de peur, mais d'anticipation. Parce qu'il avait reconnu le pull que portait l'elfe qui marchait devant eux : c'était un pull comme le sien.

\- HEY ! Toi, l'elfe !

La créature se tourna et Draco sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant l'écusson de Serpentard sur la poitrine rachitique de l'elfe.

\- Perry, c'est ça ?

Hermione et Draco marchèrent rapidement vers lui et l'elfe recula, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Perry n'a pas volé ce pull ! Perry l'a obtenu dignement ! Ne frappez pas Perry !

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui et il était presque sûr qu'Hermione avait ressenti la même chose.

\- Te frapper !? Bon sang, non… Qui ferait une chose pareille !? Nous ne te ferons aucun mal !

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me prendre mon pull ?

Draco grimaça, remarquant alors le tissu abimé, tâché. Depuis combien de temps l'elfe portait ce vêtement ?

\- Absolument pas, fit Draco. En fait… Nous sommes là pour parler de celui qui te l'a donné. Harry…Adams ?

L'elfe laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il fixa Draco et Hermione de ses yeux noirs et ronds. Soudain, ils devinrent humides et larmoyant. La grimace que fit l'elfe serra le cœur de Draco.

\- Est-ce que miss et monsieur se moquent de Perry ?! Est-ce que Perry a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, non, la voix d'Hermione était douce et plaintive. Tu n'as rien fait de mal… On voulait juste un peu d'aide. On aurait aimé savoir pourquoi personne ne parle de lui.

L'elfe posa ses mains sur son visage en larmes.

\- Vous voulez savoir… Vous voulez vraiment ? Mais Dumbledore a dit… Non, le maître a exigé…Perry ne peut pas ! C'était le souhait de maître Harry ! Dumbledore a dit… C'est un secret !

\- Mais Dumbledore n'est pas ton maître.

\- Dumbledore était mon maître ! Puis Perry est devenu l'elfe de maître Harry Adams.

\- Et Harry Adams est mort… Donc tu n'as plus de maître… Perry, nous ne te forcerons pas à parler si tu n'en as pas envie… Peux-tu répondre à une question ? Une seule ?

Perry continua de pleurer silencieusement.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry Adams était un mangemort ?

\- … Oui.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Sa bouche était pâteuse et malgré le froid du cachot, il se savait en sueur.

Oui…Oui Harry Adams avait été un mangemort. Oui, Harry Adams avait travaillé dans l'odieux camp des hommes qui se retrouvaient presque tous en prison. Alors, dans quelles exactes circonstances s'était-il retrouvé ami avec Lucius Malfoy ?

La seule réponse qui paraissait naturelle était que Lucius Malfoy avait lui aussi été un mangemort.

\- D'accord, souffla Hermione. Merci pour ta réponse.

\- Pff…, grinça Draco. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu effacer son nom de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Hermione le regarda, choquée, et Draco se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de croiser les bras.

\- Malfoy…

\- Sérieusement, Granger… Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ce type a sûrement voulu taire sa médiocre existence plutôt que de salir son nom. Ou le nom de sa sœur…Lily Evans.

\- Non, bredouilla l'elfe.

Mais Draco l'ignora.

\- Combien de personne crois-tu qu'Adams a tuées ! Pourquoi cette enflure aurait une tombe ou des honneurs !? C'était un monstre. Et peut-être que c'est parfait qu'il soit mort sans que personne ne sache comment…

\- Non ! NON ! NON !

L'elfe se jetta sur les jambes de Draco en pleurnichant !

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous ! Les Malfoy ! Maître Adams était gentil ! Perry était là quand maître Adams est venu sauver le petit Severus de ses vilains parents ! Perry a vu maître Adams le sortir de là ! Perry était là ! Il a aidé maître Adams et miss Evans à sauver le garçon ! Perry ne vous laissera pas dire du mal de maître Adams !

Draco renifla avec tellement de dédain que ça aurait pu être comique mais il s'écarta de l'elfe.

\- Ah oui ? Sauver un gosse, vraiment ? Et après ? Rien ne prouve qu'il n'est pas devenu un meurtrier. Viens, Granger… Si cet elfe n'est pas capable de nous dire quoi que ce soit d'autre sur lui, nous perdons notre temps.

\- Malfoy…

Mais Draco se détourna de la vision pitoyable de l'elfe pleurant au sol, tentant d'entrainer Granger et essayant de ne pas penser à ce que l'elfe avait dit avec son nom de famille.

\- Non, non, non, répétait la serviable bestiole. Perry a promis ! Perry a promis… Maître Adams…Perry ne laissera pas les méchants Malfoy salir le nom de maître Adams !

Soudain, l'elfe se leva d'un bond et courut vers eux. Draco recula, apeuré _;_ il avait peut-être abusé de ses mensonges mais il avait raison d'être méfiant. Les pouvoirs des elfes étaient parfois monstrueux.

La créature attrapa soudainement ses vêtements et ceux de Granger et, en l'espace d'une micro seconde, Draco sentit le crochet d'un transplanage lui percer l'estomac.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

L'île de Drear restait un cauchemar. Sa pluie, ses vents violents, ses créatures monstrueuses et ses deux manoirs sombres et menaçants rendaient justice à son aspect détestable.

Mais Draco ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Même lorsqu'il atterrit dans la boue. Il eut juste conscience de la voix de l'elfe claquant dans l'air comme un fouet et du cri de Granger.

Il se redressa brusquement pour trouver une chose plus effroyable encore que le vent, la pluie et la boue.

C'était un loup-garou.

Un énorme loup, gris, les babines retroussées et l'écume entre les canines.

\- Si tu préviens l'auror Chester, Perry fera de ta fourrure des vêtements chauds !

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le loup s'avancer vers eux.

\- Petit être… Donne moi une raison de ne pas broyer ton corps sous mes crocs maintenant !

\- Maître Harry Adams ! cria l'elfe. Perry dira à ceux qui veulent savoir ! Perry dira que maître Adams n'était pas mauvais ! Perry a emmené le fils Malfoy ! Perry a emmené la fille Gryffondor ! Perry va leur montrer !

Granger attrapa son bras avec force.

\- Un loup-garou… En plein jour… Draco !

Sa voix était aigüe.

Ils reculèrent vers ce qui était la mansarde la plus ignoble qu'il ait jamais vue. Perry se détourna du loup pour les devancer. Draco n'osait pas montrer son dos à l'énorme bête. Mais l'animal s'assit, son pelage frappé par la pluie n'avait même pas l'air de le tracasser.

D'où sortait ce loup et comment faisait-il pour parler ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit transformé en plein jour ?

Même la protection du manoir ne fit pas cesser ses tremblements. Il ne savait pas où il était, avec qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Mais une chose était sûre : ils étaient hors du château. Loin de Poudlard, sûrement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?!

\- Syracuse, fit l'elfe.

Il claqua des doigts et le feu s'alluma dans la cheminée, dévoilant à la lumière un salon terne, dont les fauteuils semblaient remplis de poussière et les meubles prêts à s'écrouler au moindre toucher. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose dans cette maison. Hermione fut la première à mettre la main dessus.

Un hochet. Puis des peluches, et des livres pour enfants.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Vous voulez savoir… Perry va vous dire.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione.

\- L'île de Drear, gronda une voix.

Draco sursauta. Le loup était à l'intérieur, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Tu vas m'empêcher de parler ? geignit Perry.

\- Je n'ai fait aucune promesse.

Draco s'éloigna de l'animal le plus possible, se collant au mur le plus proche de la cheminée, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts.

\- Tu parles ? bredouilla Granger.

\- Je suis humain, contra le loup.

Le lycan se mit devant la porte et s'allongea au sol. Perry se jeta dans un fauteuil et fixa avec un air coléreux Draco.

\- Tu as des questions. Posez vos questions ! Perry va répondre ! Syracuse va répondre.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et serra sa main.

\- Draco… Depuis le début.

\- Il y a chez moi, commença Draco, un tableau d'un garçon blond aux yeux verts ressemblant trait pour trait à un élève de Poudlard.

\- Harry Potter, fit la voix d'outre tombe du loup.

Perry secoua la tête.

\- Mauvaise idée de l'avoir ramené, piailla l'elfe. Maître Adams aurait été furieux. Un tableau… Détenu par les Malfoy… Continuez.

\- Le tableau n'a jamais bougé, ni parlé… Sauf une fois. Juste pour moi. Mais j'ai réussi à savoir qu'il s'appelait Harry et Moira…n Nous l'a confirmé. Moira c'est…

\- Fille bavarde, compléta le loup.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez d'Harry Adams ? les pressa Draco. Qui était-il ?!

\- Harry était mon ami. Lui et Severus m'ont libéré, quand je n'étais qu'un enfant. Quand ils étaient des enfants. Severus a fabriqué pour moi une potion pour que je puisse supporter les nuits de pleine lune. Puis j'ai rencontré Remus.

\- Rémus Lupin ?! Le père de Louve ?

Le loup se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil où se trouvait Perry.

\- Louve est mon amie, gronda la bête.

\- Malfoy a dit du mal de maître Harry.

\- Je n'ai… Je voulais savoir.

\- Savoir quoi !? siffla l'elfe. Savoir pourquoi maître Harry a du entrer dans ce groupe de vauriens !?

\- Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? tenta Hermione.

\- Parce que c'était le souhait de maître Adams ! Effacer sa vie, s'il mourrait. Il l'a fait pour vous ! Pour que votre père n'aille pas en prison ! Pour que tous les mangemorts aillent en prison !

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Vous… Voulez dire que c'était un… Traitre ?

\- Harry n'a jamais trahi personne. Il voulait sauver tout le monde… Il voulait sauver Regulus et Severus et Lily…

Draco tourna la tête vers le loup. L'air devenait irrespirable.

\- Mon père, il…

\- Vil Lucius Malfoy ! siffla Perry. A la botte de Voldemort ! Et maître Adams qui essayait toujours de l'excuser ! Vous n'existiez pas encore et maître Adams pensait déjà à vous. Il marmonnait « que fera Lucius quand son fils sera là… Cet enfant n'aura pas de père ». Si Perry avait été bon, il aurait fait arrêter Lucius Malfoy mais maître Adams disait qu'il ne fallait pas ! Qu'il pouvait sauver Lucius et sa famille.

Draco avait envie de se pincer ou de se gifler. Alors, c'était vrai... Harry Adams avait été là pour lui enfant...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Adams a suivi mon père ?

\- Pour Regulus, fit le loup. Pour que la guerre n'ait pas lieu. Mais elle a eu lieu, et Harry Adams…

L'animal ne termina pas phrase, préférant pousser un gémissement plaintif.

\- Vous avez dit à la botte de Voldemort… Qui est Voldemort ?

\- C'était lui… Celui que les mangemorts suivaient. Voldemort était le sorcier qui voulait tout détruire, dit l'elfe. Maître Adams est resté avec lui et chaque fois, chaque jour… Il… Il…Voldemort était le vrai monstre. J'ai supplié plein de fois maître Dumbledore de ramener maître Adams à Poudlard ! J'ai supplié maître Adams d'arrêter. Mais il fallait qu'il reste avec lui… Et maître Adams devenait…

Les larmes reprirent le dessus.

\- Alors ici…, bredouilla Hermione.

\- C'est la maison de maître Adams, chouina l'elfe.

\- C'est ici aussi que Regulus a caché Harry et ses parents, reprit le loup. Il n'y avait pas plus sûr comme endroit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Voldemort cherchait Harry. Parce qu'il le voulait mort… A cause de la prophétie.

\- La prophétie ?

Perry frotta ses yeux.

\- Oui, la prophétie qui disait qu'un enfant détruirait le Maître des Ténèbres. Mais la prophétie ne s'est pas réalisée.

\- Comment Harry Adams est-il mort ?

Le loup et l'elfe restèrent silencieux.

\- Seul le serpent le sait, finit par dire Perry. Seul le serpent était là. Et personne ne parle aux serpents… A part maître Adams et Voldemort.

Draco secoua la tête. Harry ne parlait pas aux serpents mais il comprenait très bien Apophis.

\- Où est Voldemort ?

\- Franck Londubat l'a tué.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Harry Adams est le père d'Harry Potter ?

La question avait enfin franchi ses lèvres. Draco essayait le plus possible de garder l'esprit clair. Mais le flot d'informations devenait trop important. Ce fut le loup qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour le fixer.

\- Harry… N'aurait jamais fait ça à William.

\- Maître Adams était seul… Si seul… Les Malfoy étaient sa seule famille. Il a été trop bon avec vous… Trop bon…

L'elfe se remit à pleurer.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco laissa un rire amer s'échapper de ses lèvres. A coté de lui, il vit la main d'Hermione commencer à ramasser les lettres qu'il avait étalées sur le lit.

\- Écoute ça, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. « Il serait plus judicieux de vous entourer de familles influentes. D'un autre coté, savoir que vous gardez un œil sur le jeune Black me fait grandement plaisir et me laisse penser que vous savez vers qui vous tourner. » Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve des réelles intentions de mon père…

\- Draco… Si Adams a fait en sorte que ton père ne finisse pas en prison, c'est qu'il devait penser qu'il le méritait.

\- Et alors ? Ca ne change rien au fait que mon père s'est réveillé trop tard. Regulus a du simuler sa propre mort pour s'échapper de ce… De cette secte ! Et Adams en est mort !

\- On ne le sait pas.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on sait ? L'elfe et le... Le loup-garou sont incapables de nous dire d'où vient Adams ou quelque chose à propos de sa famille ! Adams était un agent double travaillant pour Dumbledore, il a vendu son âme uniquement pour tenter de sauver les sorciers et résultat des courses, son nom ne figure nulle part !

\- Et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi ! Réfléchis un peu : si tout le monde savait qui était le véritable agent, alors le rôle de ton père serait mis au grand jour. Tu veux qu'il finisse en prison ?

\- Non, fit Draco choqué. Je veux… J'aurais au moins aimé qu'il le reconnaisse. Comment puis-je encore prendre sa défense ?

Hermione lui lança un regard douloureux.

\- Partons d'ici, Draco. Cet endroit me file la chaire de poule.

Draco ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Donc… Voldemort était le sorcier qui cherchait à prendre le pouvoir et pour ça, il s'est entouré de grandes familles sorcières. Harry Adams, dont on ne sait toujours rien, s'est rapproché de ton père, afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur Regulus et sur Voldemort.

\- Dont on ne sait rien non plus… Voldemort… Quel nom stupide, ricana Draco.

\- Au final, Harry Adams a réussi à donner des informations à Dumbledore, empêchant certaines batailles et amenant à l'arrestation de nombreux mangemorts. Et il a aussi cherché à protéger les Potter. Donc on peut toujours croire ou penser qu'Harry Adams est lié à leur famille !

Draco cessa de marcher quand il comprit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la Grande Salle.

\- Granger… Il est fort probable… Qu'Harry sache pour…Adams.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu as dit…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Louve. Si Harry et moi, on ne se parle plus, c'est à cause de ça : parce que je voulais savoir. Je ne sais pas quelle information a Harry. Peut-être qu'il en sait moins que nous ou plus mais une chose est sûre : il ne voulait pas que je sache.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais... Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te convient ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir si Harry a vraiment envie de ne pas en parler. Imagine qu'il soit comme toi, que ses parents gardent des secrets. Je vois bien que ça te frustre _;_ peut-être que si on en parle à Harry, on pourra l'aider à trouver des réponses.

Draco aurait aimé la croire. Mais il avait en mémoire la simplicité avec laquelle les Potter se parlaient. Il ne pouvait pas croire que James et Lily Potter soient comme ses propres parents.

\- Honnêtement, Granger… Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, non ? Adams est mort, Voldemort l'est aussi. Tout ça, c'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je voulais savoir à propos de ma famille, inutile que je fouille plus dans celle d'Harry.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas savoir qui est réellement Adams ?!

Draco voulait savoir, oui. Cela dit, ce qu'il désirait le plus ne concernait pas un Harry mort depuis plus de dix ans, mais un Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte.

\- Ne raconte rien. S'il te plait.

\- Tu vas essayer de te réconcilier avec Harry ?

\- Tu sais que ça ne dépend pas uniquement de moi... Je crois que j'ai été odieux avec lui.

\- « Tu crois », seulement ? C'est bête… Parce qu'Harry te rendait... Meilleur, en un sens.

Draco fut incapable de la contredire.

Il reprit le chemin en direction de la Grande Salle et quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, il fit un bref geste de la main à Granger avant de rejoindre sa table. Il n'arriva pas à empêcher son regard de se poser sur Harry et fut troublé et satisfait de voir que le brun le fixait.

Mais il n'y eut rien de plus... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul dans leur chambre. Théo était reparti à la bibliothèque et Blaise avait sommairement dit qu'il ne serait pas présent de toute la nuit. Draco avait espéré qu'Harry soit derrière ses rideaux en revenant de la douche mais le brun était agenouillé devant son coffre.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'ignorer ? Vraiment ? Pouvait-il juste passer à coté de lui et ne pas lui adresser la parole ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser plus de question, Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu as passé toute la journée avec Hermione.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une constatation.

\- Et ? Nous sommes Préfets, c'est normal qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et Draco se sentit mourir. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage du brun et il se détestait d'en être le responsable : Harry le regardait comme si Draco faisait exprès de le blesser encore et encore.

D'abord les vacances, ensuite le nouvel an et maintenant Hermione. Il n'avait même aucune excuse pour ça à part la vérité.

\- Je croyais qu'Hermione ne t'intéressait pas.

\- Je croyais que tu étais encore en couple avec Weasley.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma subitement. Draco pria intérieurement pour qu'Harry s'excuse au moins de ça. Ou qu'il parle de nouveau. Qu'ils se parlent de nouveau. Mais encore une fois, Harry en décida autrement. Il referma son coffre avec douceur et se dirigea vers son lit.

\- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

Draco ne répondit rien. A la place, il laissa son regard se promener au pied du lit d'Harry. Le petit coffre qu'ils avaient fabriqué pour Apophis était ouvert et les pierres chaudes rougeoyaient légèrement.

Harry parlait-il aux serpents ? A priori non, vu qu'il ne savait pas comment parler à Draco.

Le blond monta dans son propre lit et ferma ses rideaux. Une fois à l'abri sous ses couvertures, il sortit une des lettres qu'il avait volées de l'île de Drear. Une lettre de son père, différente des autres. Après toutes celles affreuses que Draco avait lues, pleines d'idées archaïques sur la supériorité du sang, celle-ci dénotait totalement.

Draco était malade de découvrir tant de choses contradictoires sur son père mais cette lettre était ce qu'il y avait de plus intime. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait réussi à faire en sorte que de tels mots sortent de l'esprit de son père... Cet homme froid. Cet homme qui mentait à son fils, qui mentait à tout le monde.

 ** _Cher Harry,_**

 ** _Cela va faire presque deux semaines que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi._**

 ** _Si au moins tu avais pu rester pour que je puisse te remercier... En fait, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Comment me comporter avec toi._**

 ** _Je ne cesse de te décevoir encore et encore et tu continues à être là, à veiller sur nous. Regulus ère comme une âme en peine dans le manoir. Narcissa ne le dit pas mais je l'entends pleurer la nuit._**

 ** _Je ne fais rien de bien quand tu n'es pas là. Être si proche de la mort m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'avais tord et tu avais raison..._**

 ** _Tu sais qu'elle est enceinte et j'ai peur, Harry. J'ai tellement peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, à elle et à mon fils..._**

 ** _J'aimerais que tu sois là. J'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à pouvoir les protéger._**

 ** _Le feras-tu s'il m'arrive quelque chose ?_**

 ** _J'aurais aimé avoir au moins une parcelle de ta force, Harry._**

 ** _J'ai aussi peur pour toi._**

 ** _Reviens-nous, Harry._**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy._**

Draco serra la lettre contre sa poitrine avant de se tourner du coté du lit d'Harry.

Si leur destin n'était pas aussi lié, peut-être se serait-il glissé dans le lit du brun pour lui parler de cette lettre. Si Harry et Harry Adams n'étaient pas aussi semblables, peut-être aurait-il pu parler ouvertement de ce qu'il vivait.

Draco avait conscience que Granger aurait sûrement apprécié être une oreille attentive mais Draco voulait quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait Harry.

Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait être avec lui.

Il se rendit compte alors que la seule façon dont Harry avait pu deviner qu'il ait passé autant de temps avec Granger devait sûrement résulter du fait qu'il l'avait espionné sur sa carte.

Draco se sentit bêtement heureux.

Harry l'avait fait effectivement. Et s'il n'avait pas rangé rageusement sa carte en pleine observation, il aurait très bien pu confronter Draco sur sa mystérieuse disparition du château.

Mais ce n'était pas arrivé.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir. Le prochain chapitre qui arrivera lundi, sans faute normalement, sera le dernier avant deux semaines. J'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais et j'aimerais la reprendre. De plus je n'ai rien envoyé à ma bêta. J'en suis sincèrement navré. Retour est ma priorité, je n'ai pas d'autres projets en cours (même si il y a plein d'histoire que j'aimerais débuter). Du coup je vais essayer de carburer…non attendez, j'ai vraiment envie de carburer et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon travail en faisant ça dans l'urgence. Certains d'entre vous seront déçu et je le suis aussi de ne pas pouvoir poster comme je le veux. Parce que j'adore partager cette histoire avec vous.**

 **Malheureusement (ou heureusement cela dépend) nous sommes très, vraiment très loin de la fin. Donc je vais travailler sur ça et j'espère que vous comprendrez cette pause !**

 **Gros koeur sur vous les agneaux et à lundi !**


	56. Après toi

Je suis en retard. Je le sais.

Mais figurez-vous que j'ai oublié que demain c'était le premier mai mercredi et lundi qui devait être un jour de repos s'est transformé en jour de travail. Donc je suis là, il est minuit et demain je commence à 8h pendant que vous (pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas) ferez sûrement la grasse mat' T_T.

Autre mauvaises nouvelles dimanche, j'ai perdu une partie de ce que j'avais écris et j'ai du la réecrire dans la souffrance. Du coup j'ai pris sur moi et je vous ponds enfin ce chapitre, corrigé par **Titou Douh** hein ! J'espère que vous aimerez :D.

 **Natsu :** Il y aura plus de chapitre que Retour Livre I, sauf si je continue à faire des chapitres aussi long :p. Nan jamais je n'oserais toucher à la mémoire de Draco et Hermione :O.

 **Turner :** Merci, merci :D

 **May :** Tout ça, ça fait beaucoup de Harry Vs…est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir avec toutes ces confrontations le pauvre XD. Aahh Voldemort…voldy…voldy…est-ce que j'ai vraiment dis qu'il allait finir par se montrer ? Non je plaisante sinon pourquoi je serais en train d'écrire cette histoire XD. Merci beaucoup pour le soutien et la compréhension. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te laissera pas trop sur ta faim tout de même :D. Koeur !

 **Chochocolat :** Hey ! Haha c'est le secret pour ne pas être frustré, laisser le temps faire. Haha Moira ne sait pas se taire, c'est vrai qu'elle était sacrément bavarde. La magie de l'auteur, faire tomber des personnages au bon moment XD. Oh ça fait beaucoup de question mais je promets que tu finiras par tout découvrir. Haha la liste des gens qui savent pour Adams est réduite à rien du tout XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur !

 **Aussidagility :** Et tout plein de réponse bientôt, bientôt !

Voilà les agneaux ! Le dernier chapitre avant l'entracte. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera du nombre de chapitre. Je viens d'entamer le chapitre 62 et bon je manque juste de temps. J'aimerais juste continuer à avoir une dizaine de chapitre d'avance et là, ce n'est plus du tout le cas.

Profitez bien :p

.

.

 **APRES TOI**

 _«_ _We gotta let go of all of our ghosts_

 _We both know we ain't kids no more »_

Send my love. Adele

.

Harry cligna des yeux devant le car qui se trouvait en face d'eux puis, du doigt, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Enfin, il laissa son regard glisser vers son parrain qui affichait le sourire le plus triomphant au monde. Même Hagrid regardait la bête avec enthousiasme.

Ils étaient une vingtaine d'élèves, avec sacs à dos et prêts à partir pour il ne savait quel lac à la recherche d'une créature dangereuse. Il continuait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée mais techniquement, ils voyageaient comme des moldus et vivraient leur expérience comme tels.

\- C'est comme le magicobus ! s'amusa Nott.

Harry se détendit légèrement. Il y en avait au moins un qui avait l'air pressé d'y être. Harry tourna la tête pour chercher des yeux Hermione et fut rassuré de la voir le visage penché sur un énorme livre _;_ il n'osa pas l'approcher. Pas après le fiasco d'hier et sa jalousie sortant de nulle part.

Il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient presque aucun intérêt l'un pour l'autre. Même si Draco tolérait Hermione, il avait déjà dit à Harry que son ton de miss-je-sais-tout était insupportable et Hermione avait maintes fois répété que Draco était typiquement le genre de garçon qu'elle préférait éviter parce qu'elle le trouvait égoïste.

Mais les choses pouvaient changer en une journée, ou même en deux petits jours.

Il savait qu'il réagissait comme un idiot. Draco n'avait même pas besoin de justifier ses actes auprès de lui. Après tout, Harry était le seul à devoir se sentir honteux.

Malgré les conseils de Louve d'en parler à Sirius, Harry ne se sentait pas de devoir parler de son penchant pour les garçons, du moins pour un garçon en particulier, à d'autres personnes. C'était même un miracle que Draco ne le regarde pas avec dégoût mais juste avec une totale indifférence.

Même s'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Harry n'avait en fin de compte rien de positif à offrir à Draco. Si ce n'était des questions et des sentiments ambigüs et incompréhensibles.

Il essayait de se convaincre du bien fondé de leur séparation. Et des problèmes en moins que cela ajoutait dans sa vie... Mais rien n'y faisait. Draco lui manquait. Leurs discussions lui manquaient, son rire, ses remarques pleines de sarcasme, son venin...

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré, triste et déprimé qu'en ce moment. Même sa dispute avec Ron avait l'air d'être de la pure rigolade à coté.

\- Si tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir partir ! tonna Hagrid ? Allez, tout le monde dans le car !

Harry grimpa les marches du véhicule et se laissa tomber sur l'un des siège avant, puis Hermione arriva à sa suite et s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Salut.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Tu as mis tes lunettes ?

\- Je suis fatigué, se justifia-t-il.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Déplaisante, oui.

Harry se retint de lui raconter son cauchemar, induisant un Sirius Black tombant à travers un voile pour ensuite se transformer en son sosie blond, après une longue discussion houleuse avec Natasha et Dimitri qui avait duré presque toute la nuit.

A la place, il enfonça sa tête dans le siège. Il vit alors Théo et Draco grimper et s'assoir à coté d'eux. Harry se félicita d'avoir pris le coté fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir ses yeux glisser en permanence sur le profil de Draco... C'était déjà assez difficile de le savoir dormant à coté de lui.

Une fois tous les élèves en place, Sirius monta à son tour, suivi d'Hagrid qui prit la place du chauffeur.

\- Vous avez votre permis ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Bien sûr ! s'amusa Sirius. Qui sommes nous pour laisser nos élèves entre des mains non expertes ? Hagrid est un excellent conducteur.

\- Hum, hum, toussa Hagrid.

Sirius leva le pouce dans sa direction.

\- En route, mauvaise troupe !

Hagrid démarra, calla et redémarra.

Harry rit doucement devant le visage effaré d'Hermione, mais une fois lancé, Hagrid s'avéra être un véritable as du volant et Harry ne tarda pas à laisser sa tête reposer contre la vitre.

Bercé par les voix d'Hermione et Théo qui n'arrivaient pas à arrêter de parler de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, Harry ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de rattraper sa nuit. A la place, il ne fit que se remémorer le discours de Natasha et Dimitri.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 _\- Dis-le !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…_

 _\- Je rejoins Natasha, Harry : tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu n'avances pas parce que tu vis ta vie comme quelqu'un étant sur le chemin de la mort._

 _\- Oh, très profond,_ fit une Natasha impressionnée.

 _\- Ce que je veux dire,_ reprit le brun, _c'est que tu t'enfermes tout seul dans cette histoire. Tu continues à clamer haut et fort que ça ne concerne pas Draco mais ça le concerne autant que ça te concerne toi._

 _\- Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ? Je ne vais pas avouer à Draco que je suis le type qui lui a offert ce collier !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de ça… Tu as envie de parler du reste, Harry. On le sait. Tu as beau dire que c'est un passé révolu, vu qu'il n'existe plus, mais tu détestes mentir sur ça. Tu nous l'as dit à nous, Harry, alors qu'on aurait bien pu se passer de cette histoire. Tu aurais pu faire semblant encore et encore et nous faire croire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais tu as besoin de le dire._

 _\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu es un imposteur ! Tu es Harry et cette histoire fait partie de toi et au moins, tu ne donneras pas l'impression de conserver des millions de secrets._

Harry s'était pris les cheveux entre les doigts en grognant.

 _\- Si je le dis… Je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. Et rien ne dit qu'il le prendra aussi bien que vous._

 _\- De toute façon,_ cingla son amie _, qu'est ce que tu as à perdre !? Vous ne vous parlez plus !_

 _\- Justement, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas, Harry. Tu sais que Draco ferait mieux d'en savoir le plus possible sur Voldemort. Si son père ne lui dit strictement rien, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui dire ça ?_

 _\- Parce que… Parce que…,_ il buta sur ses mots.

 _\- Parce que tu l'aimes,_ acheva Natasha. E _t dans ta grande bonté, tu as décidé que ceux que tu aimes doivent rester loin de tes problèmes._

Harry avait été incapable de la contredire.

 _\- Je ne peux pas dire tout ça…_

 _\- Et Hermione ? Si tu lui parlais, à elle ? C'est sûr qu'elle comprendra… Sinon, je viens en Angleterre et je leur raconte tout moi-même !_

Harry avait regardé Dimitri, horrifié.

 _\- Tu ferais ça ?_

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne ?_

 _\- Vous me manquez… Terriblement._

Natasha et Dimitri s'étaient regardés en souriant.

 _\- Tu vois… Tu es toujours notre Harry. Mais tu as besoin d'elle. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir… Te battre seul._

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Au final, Natasha et Dimitri avaient raison. Il n'avait aucune bonne raison de garder ça secret pour Draco et il voulait tout dire. Tout lui dire.

La vérité, c'était que, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Draco, il se battait sans cesse contre des envies plus égoïstes les unes que les autres. Il désirait partager toute sa vie avec le blond mais il n'avait aucune certitude du nombre de choses que ce dernier pouvait croire ou accepter. Et avant ça, il fallait déjà qu'il passe outre le mépris de ce dernier envers sa condition de garçon qui aimait les garçons.

Ses pensées lui donnèrent la nausée et Harry rouvrit les yeux, espérant être arrivé. Il ne trouva que de la pluie et de la brume.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous savez où vous allez ? entendit-il de la bouche de Draco.

\- Sûrement plus que vous, jeune Malfoy, répliqua froidement Sirius.

Harry se mordit légèrement la langue et retira ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux, attirant le regard d'Hermione.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Brillamment. Je nage dans la félicité. Dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt.

\- Tu t'es endormi et ça fait une heure et demie qu'on roule.

\- J'ai dormi ?

\- Comme un loir, fit-elle en riant,

Il n'en revenait pas. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar à propos de son parrain. Il était épuisé de revivre cette scène encore et encore.

Peut-être y avait-il un sens encore plus profond, mais il ne se voyait pas demander à Louve de l'hypnotiser une seconde fois pour qu'elle lui décrypte ce cauchemar. Parce que ça signifierait devoir avouer à encore plus de monde ce qu'il était.

\- Est-ce que tu connais Moira ?

\- Quoi ?

Harry avait répondu sans détourner ses yeux de la nuque de son parrain qui était à présent penché sur la radio et chantonnait au dessus de la musique.

\- Moira Baelish.

Harry papillonna des yeux et observa Hermione avec un immense air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Qui est-ce ? Un écrivain ? Une sorcière qui s'est battue pour les droits des Shnaps des forêts ? plaisanta Harry.

Hermione soupira.

\- Non, c'était une femme qui travaillait chez Derviche et Bang à l'époque où tes parents étaient à Poudlard. On l'a croisée là-bas. Tu savais qu'on y trouve des bracelets similaires au tien et à celui de l'auror Chester ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Et je ne connais pas toutes les personnes que mes parents ont rencontrées dans leur jeunesse, dit-il dans un petit rire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire avec chaleur.

\- C'est vrai… Mais comme elle nous a parlé de tes parents, un peu… Surtout de Chester, en vérité. Elle nous a même avoué qu'il sortait avec un garçon quand il était à Poudlard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il fixa Hermione qui s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être sidéré par le fait qu'Hermione parlait de la sexualité de William Chester casuellement ou s'il y avait un sous-entendu évident à ces questions.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mon type, grinça-t-il.

\- Je sais… Tu les préfères blonds.

Le brun choisit d'ignorer cette dernière remarque. Hermione avait toujours été trop clairvoyante sur tous les sujets le concernant. Mais là, elle utilisait ça à mauvais escient. Pourtant, il fut pris d'un immense sentiment d'irrespect envers elle.

D'un geste vif, il se gratta le dos de la main. Là où, un jour, avait était inscrite une phrase à laquelle il n'obéissait pas.

 _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge. »_

Natasha et Dimitri avaient raison.

Il continuait à rester hors de sa propre vie. Hermione était sa meilleure amie et il ne lui avait même pas dit combien il aimait regarder le profil de Draco, alors qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de lui parler du fiasco avec Cho.

Oh, comme il avait envie de tout lui dire !

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux, chassant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux avec ce qu'il avait déjà ?

Natasha, Dimitri… Ses parents… Sirius.

Tout ça parce qu'il se sentait incomplet.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

De la pluie et de la brume. Enfin, plutôt un épais brouillard qui les empêchait de voir à plus de deux mètres d'eux.

Draco referma le col de son manteau un peu rageusement. Lui qui pensait le calvaire de ce week-end terminé une fois sur place fut abasourdi d'entendre qu'ils devaient marcher une heure afin de trouver un endroit convenable ou monter leur tente.

Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot des délires de ses professeurs, trop occupé qu'il avait été à reluquer Harry. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à avancer à l'aveugle et tout ça à cause d'Harry.

Il était de mauvaise foi.

Il était aussi de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cette expédition fumeuse. Draco n'avait pas réussi à cesser de ruminer toute l'histoire d'Harry Adams.

La seule question qui l'avait pleinement dérangé était : est-ce que tout ça avait valu le coup de mettre son amitié avec Harry en péril ?

Se faire emporter par un elfe larmoyant sur une île affreuse pour voir quelle triste vie avait vécu Adams, récupérer les lettres infâmes de son père, se poser plus de question sur la famille des Potter ? Tout ça valait-il vraiment la peine d'en vouloir à Harry de garder certaine chose pour lui ?

Draco en était arrivé à la conclusion que non, c'était stupide.

Harry lui manquait. Et si le brun ne faisait rien pour que ça s'améliore, lui allait ravaler sa fierté et renouer ce lien qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à maintenir.

C'était la seule pensée logique et rationnelle qu'il réussissait à avoir. Il avait perdu trop de temps à se demander s'il voulait la vérité. Il ne la voulait pas si ça l'éloignait d'Harry encore un peu plus.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Loch Shin était un lac entouré en grande partie par des pins d'hauteurs raisonnables assez denses pour les protéger de la pluie mais pas assez denses pour ne pas les protéger du brouillard.

Leur seul indicateur était la silhouette immense d'Hagrid et la voix de Sirius Black qui les gardaient sur le droit chemin _;_ quand chemin il y avait, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ce qui ressemblait à une clairière.

Draco ne savait pas comment ils avaient trouvé ce coin mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant qu'ils avaient cessé de marcher. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi des matières qui le feraient sortir du château par un tel temps de chien, puis il se rappela que oui, il aimait ces matières.

\- Bon, les jeunes… On s'arrête ici. Vous allez monter vos tentes et on pourra manger !

Draco et le reste des élèves posèrent au sol les sacs qu'ils avaient trimballés dans un lourd grognement. Le sol était boueux mais ça ne sembla déranger personne.

\- Comme ce sont des tentes pour deux personnes, fit Sirius Black tout en rendant leur forme initiale à des paquetages, vous allez être mis par groupe de deux !

Il y eut des murmures d'excitation et Draco ne put s'empêcher de chercher Harry des yeux pour tomber sur un regard vert brillant qui se détourna immédiatement de lui.

\- Et pour que ce soit encore plus drôle, vous serez avec des camarades d'une autre maison que la vôtre. Donc dès que je citerai vos noms, vous viendrez prendre une tente. On commence ! Alors…Granger et Parkinson.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Parti comme c'était, il allait se retrouver avec Weasley.

Il observa Granger s'avançer dans une espèce d'imperméable jaune poussin et s'emparer du sac, suivie d'une Pansy emmitouflée dans un énorme manteau à fourrure.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry observa Ron attraper leur tente et se retint de pousser un soupir fatigué. Le roux ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de vacances. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de personnes qui l'ignoraient et il se sentait de plus en plus désœuvré.

\- Là, ça te va ?

Harry papillonna des yeux pour voir ou Ron avait laissé tomber son sac. Ils étaient presque à l'orée du bois, plus loin que le reste du groupe et du centre du camp improvisé par un début de feu.

\- On est un peu loin, non ?

\- Désolé… Je n'avais pas vu qu'on s'était autant éloigné. Et puis d'autres tentes vont être ajoutées, non ?

Harry acquiesça et ils restèrent silencieux, debout l'un devant l'autre.

\- Ecoute… Potter… Ginny m'a expliqué, enfin… Elle m'a passé un savon, plutôt. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, plein de fois.

Harry vit les oreilles de Ron virer au rouge et l'embarras du roux était si évident que ça faisait fondre son cœur.

\- Je sais. Mais je le pense. Je voulais te faire mal mais j'ai réagi comme un véritable imbécile, et… Le professeur Black m'a dit que tu l'avais empêché de me retirer mon insigne de Préfet. Je ne comprends pas : à ta place, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois expulsé.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait Ron s'excuser autant. Le fait que le garçon insiste lui réchauffait le cœur, alors Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? Tu protégeais ta sœur. Si quelqu'un tentait de faire quoi que ce soit à mon frère, même sans comprendre la situation, je serais le premier à le défendre ou frapper celui qui oserait le toucher. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être en permanence inquiet pour ceux qu'on aime.

Il le savait plus que tout. Ron se gratta la joue du bout de l'index.

\- Merci… Hum… Tu sais monter ça ?

\- Non. Absolument pas, mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué. Et toi ?

\- Oui, je sais.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais…

\- Mon père adore les objets moldus, tu sais ? Et bon, le camping, c'était un de ses rêves. Quand on est allés en Roumanie voir mon frère, il a tenu à ce qu'on dorme dans des tentes.

\- En Roumanie ? Tu parles de ton frère Charlie ? Celui qui travaille avec les dragons ?

\- Ginny t'en a parlé ?

\- Ginny, Fred et George.

\- Ah oui… Ces deux-là. C'est pas trop dur de partager une salle commune avec eux ? plaisanta Ron.

Harry sentit la chaleur d'un bonheur longtemps oublié envahir son corps. Rire avec Ron Weasley était un plaisir qu'il avait honni ne plus goûter.

\- Il faut juste ne pas rester sur leur chemin. Tu as du en baver, non ?

\- Juste en baver ? Non… Non, c'est pire que ça ! Quand j'avais quatre ans, ils ont transformé ma peluche favorite en araignée ! En araignée, répéta-t-il horrifié.

L'hilarité d'Harry redoubla. Même s'il avait déjà entendu cette histoire, c'était bon de revivre ça.

\- Mais toi, tes frères ne demandent pas à ce que l'entièreté de ta maison soit repeinte en univers marin...

\- Peut-être pas, mais s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient remplir notre maison d'eau pour en faire un océan.

Harry rigola de plus belle devant l'air catastrophé de Ron, ce qui fit doucement rire le Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre du début ?

Le brun regarda Ron avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis mal comporté envers toi. Donc j'aimerais qu'on reprenne du début. Euh… Salut, je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

Ron lui tendit la main. Son autre main frottant l'arrière de sa nuque dans une évidente gêne. Harry regarda la main du garçon avec un effarement non feint.

Etait-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ?

Il savait que les choses ne seraient plus pareilles mais ça… Ca, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter.

Il serra la main de Ron.

Il avait presque tout. Sa famille, ses amis, sa vie.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

Draco Malfoy.

\- Tu peux me le dire… C'est Ginny qui t'a obligé à dire ça ?

Ron rigola.

\- Pourquoi tu as rompu si tu la connais si bien ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, gardant sa main dans celle de Ron.

\- Parce que je préfère les hommes.

Ron écarquilla les yeux _;_ il regarda leurs deux mains enlacées l'une contre l'autre et le sourire moqueur d'Harry.

Harry éclata de rire en retirant sa main.

\- C'est malin, grogna Ron.

Mais il souriait aussi.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco se laissa littéralement tomber à coté d'Hermione qui mâchouillait un sandwich.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais qu'on soit vus ensemble, fit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Depuis quand ils s'entendent aussi bien ?

Hermione leva les yeux pour fixer ce qui inquiétait le Serpentard.

Weasley et Harry, appuyés contre un arbre, observaient leur tente qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été montée à l'envers, riant à se plier en deux.

C'était vraiment étrange de voir cette scène. Même si elle ne portait pas Ron dans son cœur, il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant à le voir là, grand et maladroit avec ses membres, riant comme un benêt avec Harry.

Comme si ces deux là étaient complices depuis toujours.

Elle aurait peut-être du sentir quelque chose comme de la jalousie : Ron Weasley avait toujours réussi à se faire des amis facilement. Il était amusant et avenant. Tout chez lui donnait envie d'être son ami. Et Harry… Harry était le garçon qu'on voulait approcher mais vers qui personne n'osait aller. Harry mettait une barrière entre lui et le monde sans s'en rendre compte sauf pour de rares personnes… Qu'il choisissait avec soin.

Avec du recul, Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait jamais tenté de blesser Ron, malgré son peu de sympathie pour leur relation naissante. Il avait toujours décidé d'ignorer le rouquin sauf quand il devenait trop virulent envers Hermione.

Et il le regardait avec tristesse. Comme s'il avait su qu'il y avait autre chose à faire avec Ron Weasley.

Peut-être Harry avait-il désiré rendre leur relation plus facile ? C'était vrai que Ron s'était tenu à carreau _;_ se faisant petit, ne cherchant même plus à lui parler à elle. Hermione respirait de ne plus être dans son collimateur.

Draco aussi avait cessé de se soucier de Ron, trop occupé qu'il était à observer Harry. Hermione cacha son sourire en avalant une bouchée de son maigre repas.

Elle doutait du plan bizarre de Louve et ne se voyait pas avouer à Draco que c'était la jeune fille qui avait fait venir Ollie le soir du nouvel an, jurant que le garçon plaisait à Harry, dans l'unique but de faire réagir Draco.

Hermione s'était demandé pourquoi elle faisait tout ça et se fustigea de ne pas avoir vu l'évidence d'elle-même. La façon dont Malfoy fusillait Ron du regard, sa manière de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il se fichait bien d'Harry tout en le suivant des yeux peu importe l'endroit où le brun se trouvait... Même faire croire à Malfoy qu'on le prenait pour un homophobe était bas selon Hermione, Louve lui avait juste dit qu'il pouvait bien prouver le contraire en embrassant Harry.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucun baiser. A la place, s'était présentée une sordide histoire à propos des mangemorts guidés par un mage noir sortis de nulle part et surveillés par le sosie d'Harry. Portant aussi le nom d'Harry.

Malgré l'envie de Draco de ne pas en parler, Hermione s'impatientait. Elle avait envie d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'Harry en savait plus que ce que Draco pensait. Preuve en était le mystère qui planait autour de l'attaque survenue pendant le Tournoi.

Elle savait qui était Bellatrix Lestrange, elle avait lu toute l'histoire du monde sorcier avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle savait que cette femme faisait partie de la famille de Malfoy et qu'elle était dangereuse et toujours recherchée. Même si l'affaire avait été étouffée et qu'Harry lui avait sporadiquement parlé de cette histoire, Hermione se rendait compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Pourquoi Harry ne s'était-il pas plus insurgé de cette attaque ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé de savoir la suite de l'enquête depuis son retour en Angleterre ?

Comme s'il s'en fichait... Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle pouvait comprendre que Draco abandonne l'idée de creuser un peu plus : il avait sûrement peur de la réaction d'Harry. Mais Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau, ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse, maintenant ?

\- Weasley… Mais qu'est ce qu'il a, avec les rouquins ?! siffla Draco.

\- Si ça te chagrine tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et t'excuser.

Draco ne répondit rien.

Hermione s'amusa de son comportement. Elle qui avait toujours vu Malfoy comme quelqu'un de tempéré qui ne se laissait pas dévorer par ses émotions, il fallait croire que quelqu'un était capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds...

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

\- Avant que chacun d'entre vous ne parte en expédition autour du lac, il est préférable de vous rappeller de ne pas vous déplacer seuls. Vous serez donc divisés en deux groupes. Hagrid conduira l'un d'eux et moi l'autre.

\- Le kelpie est ordinairement une créature que vous ne croiserez pas dès le premier jour _;_ peut-être même que nous ferons chou-blanc. Cependant, il y a tout de même une faune magique assez importante dans les environs et vous pourrez l'étudier. C'est pour ça que nous avons mis en place quelques exercices.

Draco vit Hermione s'emparer d'un cahier du coin de l'œil, de même que Nott.

\- A commencer par l'Augurey, poursuivit Hagrid. C'est une très bonne saison pour lui. Quelques Botrucs, sûrement. Des fées et des diablotins. N'hésitez pas à noter toutes les créatures que vous croisez et à les décrire.

\- Pour en revenir au Kelpie : si par malheur vous venez à être séparé du groupe, souvenez-vous qu'il peut prendre l'apparence d'un cheval ou d'autre chose pour vous attirer dans l'eau. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne suivez rien qui puisse se rendre vers le lac. Et si vous le faites, couvrez d'abord les yeux de la chose qui se trouve dans l'eau.

\- Est-ce vrai que le Kelpie peut prendre une forme humaine ? demanda Finch-Fletchley.

\- Il peut, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il attire ses proies. De plus, si nous sommes plusieurs, il sera incapable de se focaliser sur une seule personne et prendra l'apparence d'une créature inoffensive qu'on ignorera sûrement.

\- Comment ça, incapable de se focaliser ? reprit Hermione.

Hagrid et Sirius se mirent à tousser.

\- Devant certains sorciers, le Kelpie peut prendre l'apparence d'une personne que l'on désire voir. Mais ce phénomène est extrêmement rare et c'est l'apanage de vieux Kelpies d'un certain âge... Qui, à mon avis, ne vivent pas dans ses eaux.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Sirius Black.

Draco se contenta d'un grognement au moment où tous les élèves rabattaient capuches et capes sur leurs épaules. D'un pas un peu plus alerte, il tenta une percée pour se rendre dans le groupe vers lequel se dirigeait Harry mais fut attrapé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu es dans mon groupe, Malfoy ! assenna durement le professeur Black.

Draco observa la silhouette de l'homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sympathique chien fou de ses vacances. Le professeur lui lâcha le bras sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : il était déjà en train de rassembler les autres élèves.

Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça toute l'année ? pensa Draco. Subir les regards suspicieux de tous ceux qui étaient proches d'Harry, uniquement parce qu'il avait essayé de préserver ses propres sentiments, de ne pas se faire souffrir bêtement ? Combien étaient-ils à vouloir protéger encore et encore les intérêts d'Harry ? Fallait-il qu'il crie au monde entier que lui aussi voulait prendre soin de lui d'une manière qu'aucun de tous ces chiens de garde ne pensaient ?

Il sentait l'énervement palpable à l'intérieur de son corps. Il détestait cette situation. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas su que ça se passerait ainsi.

Il suffisait qu'il repense à la Carte du Maraudeur et à quel point Patmol avait été insultant. A quel point il n'avait eu aucune confiance en lui. Parce que les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats.

Draco commença à mettre bout à bout tout ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers mois : Severus et Sirius étaient ensemble _;_ Regulus était le frère de Sirius et ce dernier avait été enrôlé par son père, Lucius Malfoy _;_ son père, travaillant pour Voldemort. Voldemort, responsable de la mort de Lunard ou Remus Lupin, le père de Louve, le meilleur ami de Sirius Black et James Potter _;_ Voldemort, qui avait failli mettre fin à la vie de James, Lily et Harry Potter _;_ son propre père qui n'avait eu aucun rôle de clémence dans cette guerre, qui n'a jamais cherché à protéger Regulus ou à dénoncer Voldemort...

Alors peut-être bien qu'Harry Adams était aussi un ami à Sirius Black et c'était donc compréhensible que ce dernier ne l'apprécie pas.

Parce que les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats. Et que le nom Malfoy continuait à lui coller à la peau, qu'il avait abandonné Harry durant un moment qui devait signifier quelque chose de joyeux pour lui.

Harry était proche de Regulus et Sirius était son parrain. Pire encore : Sirius pouvait comprendre Harry et les questions qui pouvaient l'animer parce qu'ils étaient pareils.

C'était donc moins étonnant encore que Sirius le regarde d'un œil mauvais.

Draco avait blessé Harry. Sirius Black n'avait sûrement aucune envie de laisser passer ça.

La frustration qu'il ressentait lui brûlait les entrailles. C'était vrai, il ne savait rien de ce qu'avait ressenti le brun quand il était parti mais Harry était aussi bon que lui pour ne pas montrer quand ça allait mal. Les seules preuves étaient le comportement des autres. De ses amis, de sa famille… De tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait. Il détestait ce sentiment d'oppression, de tristesse et de colère... Et tout ça à cause de l'amour. Tout ça parce qu'il aimait un garçon dont le destin était incompréhensible.

\- Draco ?

Granger venait d'attraper son bras avec douceur. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait suivi dans ce groupe, laissant Harry avec Weasley et Nott.

Merveilleux, pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

\- Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

\- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse pas. Si pour toi, votre amitié est importante...

\- Elle l'est, dit-il sèchement.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était.

Est-ce que c'était possible de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort ? D'aussi douloureux, sans aucune explication logique ?

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Sirius Black était inquiet.

Le brouillard devenait de plus en plus épais. Il savait que c'était un temps propice pour ce qu'il cherchait.

Enfin, le Kelpie était une excuse. Lui et Hagrid avaient juste voulu tester la sécurité de Poudlard ou faire voir d'autres horizons aux élèves.

Et ça fonctionnait : ils avaient croisé presque toutes les créatures citées par Hagrid. Son groupe avait activement chassé des diablotins et les avaient consciencieusement étudiés.

Sirius était toujours ébahi de la sérénité de ses élèves. Personne ne s'était éloigné et même s'ils longeaient le lac avec prudence, il pouvait voir qu'ils observaient l'eau avec une certaine avidité.

Mais l'épaisse brume s'accompagnait à présent d'une pluie drue et ils piétinaient dans la boue. Leur visibilité était presque nulle et il savait que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

\- Okay, les gosses ! cria-t-il. Libérez les fées que vous avez attrapées. On va longer le lac par là et on retournera au campement ensuite pour faire le point sur vos trouvailles.

Tous ceux qui étaient agenouillés au sol dans une étude minutie de botruc se redressèrent. Les yeux de Sirius attrapèrent immédiatement Malfoy. Lui et Granger avaient travaillé ensemble et il avait la vague impression que le blond ressemblait à une merde.

C'était une pensée vulgaire mais Sirius lui trouvait une mine affreuse. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué la mésentante nouvelle entre Harry et Draco. Et même si son neveu donnait l'impression de bien vivre ce changement, Sirius n'était pas dupe : il avait l'impression de se revoir lui et Severus au même âge, ou encore James et Lily.

Une part de lui était nostalgique en voyant ça et une autre part beaucoup plus inquiète. Aussi, il voyait d'un meilleur œil le fait que Draco et Harry s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

Il y a avait un passif trop lourd entre la famille Potter et la famille Malfoy. Et Sirius ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Lucius. Il méprisait cet homme. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mélanger le père et le fils. Et s'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, Draco Malfoy était un bon garçon.

Sirius était comme Draco Malfoy : de très mauvaise foi.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Hey…

\- Quoi ?

Draco tâtonna ses poches avec horreur.

\- Ma baguette…

Hermione le regarda horrifié.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter !? siffla Draco, furieux. Putain !

\- Tu as du la laisser là où on a attrapé les fées.

\- J'y retourne.

\- Je viens avec toi ?

\- On vient à peine de quitter l'endroit où on se trouvait. On a juste longé le lac, je ne vais pas me perdre !

Avant qu'Hermione puisse protester, Draco repartit en arrière en courant. De retour sur le lieu de leur recherche, il scanna le sol quand un bruit se fit entendre. Draco redressa la tête et sursauta en voyant Neville Londubat.

\- Londubat ! Bon sang, tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses !

Le garçon blond avait encore l'air plus benêt que d'habitude. Draco retint un commentaire méprisant puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que tenait le Gryffondor.

\- Vous êtes partis sans m'attendre, fit le garçon.

\- Tu étais dans notre groupe ? Et pourquoi tu as ma baguette ?

\- Oh, c'est la tienne ? Je l'ai trouvée par terre.

Draco s'approcha de lui et la retira de ses mains. Il ne savait même pas que Londubat faisait partie de son groupe, il était tellement discret et insignifiant à ses yeux...

\- On vient à peine de partir. Heureusement que Black nous as dit de ne pas nous éloigner de lui. Tu faisais quoi ?

\- J'avais aperçu une… Enfin, une plante et je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Viens, cet endroit me file la chair de poule.

Draco fit marche arrière serrant avec force sa baguette dans les mains. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que ce week-end se termine enfin.

\- Malfoy…

\- Quoi, grogna Draco.

\- C'est… C'est Harry, là.

Draco releva les yeux. Il se tourna d'abord vers Neville qui pointait le lac du doigt, Draco suivit son indication.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un sur la berge. C'était bien le manteau d'Harry, offert par ses parents à Noël. C'était bien sa silhouette. Sauf que le garçon avait les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Londubat était livide. Il commença à s'avancer vers Harry mais s'arrêta net.

\- Et si c'était un Kelpie ?

Draco frissonna. C'était sûrement possible, mais… Pourquoi voyaient-ils la même personne ? La créature aurait du prendre la forme d'un cheval, pas forme humaine. Pas la forme de quelqu'un qu'il désirait, lui.

\- Quoi… Tu désires Harry Potter ? tenta de plaisanter Draco.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien mais ils s'exclamèrent tous les deux quand ils virent le brun s'avancer un peu plus dans l'eau, les bras tendus pour garder l'équilibre. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Va chercher Black !

\- Quoi ?

\- Va le chercher, putain ! HARRY !

La silhouette tourna la tête et Draco reconnut son visage immédiatement, portant ses lunettes pleines d'humidité. Sans même se poser plus de questions, il courut en direction du lac. Harry, cet imbécile, continuait à avancer en l'ignorant totalement.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien voir dans ce foutu lac pour décider d'y entrer !? A priori, ce n'était pas lui.

La rage de Draco augmenta au même titre que sa peur.

Il glissa deux fois sur le sol et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'eau. Son pied s'enfonça dans l'onde sombre et il sentit son sang se glacer jusqu'aux os. Harry était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Encore un peu et il pouvait toucher son épaule.

\- DRACO !

Draco se tourna pour voir Granger un peu plus loin mais, au même moment, quelque chose se mit à le tenir.

Avec horreur, il vit des doigts recouverts d'algues et d'écailles. Avec effroi, il constata que la couleur des yeux d'Harry derrière les lunettes était d'un noir intense. Il était presque sûr que si la chose se trouvait hors de l'eau, elle n'aurait pas de pied mais des sabots, humides et puant l'algue. Le cri qu'il voulut pousser mourut dans sa gorge quand la bête le tira d'un coup. En revanche, celui d'Hermione fut parfaitement audible.

Ce n'était plus Harry, bien sûr. C'était une créature difforme dont la tête s'allongeait pour prendre l'apparence d'un cheval. Et ce n'était plus des doigts mais des palmes qui le tenaient avec force.

Draco glissa contre les pierres et les algues et fut emporté dans l'eau. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre son souffle que sa tête se retrouva sous le lac. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put, hurlant avec force pour uniquement faire rentrer de l'eau dans sa bouche.

Draco n'y croyait pas. Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Sans avoir pu frapper Ron cordialement. Ou même dire à Granger à quel point elle pouvait être chiante mais qu'il l'appréciait tout de même.

Ou même sans avoir embrassé Harry au moins une fois.

D'un geste preste, il reprit grippe sur sa baguette et tenta de jeter un sort de découpe dans l'eau. Il fit mouche et un épais liquide noir s'échappa de la peau du monstre. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Quelque chose de plus violent fonça sur le Kelpie à une vitesse inouïe. Draco fut projeté hors de l'eau, il reprit son souffle pour se rendre compte qu'il était assez loin de la berge. Comme un forcené, il se mit à nager en direction d'Hermione qui avait commencé à courir vers lui.

La peur au ventre, il n'essaya même pas de savoir ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Dès qu'Hermione fut à portée de main, il l'attrapa immédiatement.

\- Oh Draco ! Draco ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !?

Elle pleurnichait et le tirait en même temps. Il avait mal partout. Les pierres étaient douloureuses contre son corps. Il préféra ne pas lui répondre, se dépêchant de sortir de l'eau, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette horreur. Deux minutes plus tard apparurent Sirius Black et le reste des élèves.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !? hurla le professeur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas… C'était Harry… Londubat l'a vu aussi, dit-il d'une voix hachée.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout, fit le blond. Je t'ai rendu ta baguette, on a commencé à marcher et tu t'es mis à crier d'aller… Hum, d'aller chercher le professeur.

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

\- Mais… Tu…

Hermione pressa son bras et Draco la fixa. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sirius Black le fit se remettre debout.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… Je crois.

Mais en vérité, ça n'allait pas du tout.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Hagrid avait reçu le patronus de Sirius Black au moment où Harry se trouvait à ses cotés et à la mention du nom de Draco, il avait presque failli tourner de l'œil. Aussi il fut extrêmement ravi de savoir qu'ils abandonnaient leur excursion peu fructueuse pour se rendre au chalet du lac.

C'était la seule construction autour de l'immense étang et c'était juste un endroit avec de longues tables en bois et où une cuisine sommaire était servie.

Dès que tous les élèves furent à l'intérieur, Harry chercha Draco des yeux immédiatement. Le blond était emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture et Hermione se trouvait à coté de lui. Il avait la tête baissée au dessus d'une tasse mais Harry était certain du visage qu'il devait avoir : Draco Malfoy devait être au summum de l'énervement.

Et le garçon ne tarda pas à le lui prouver en relevant la tête : il avait exactement le même air que le jour où Harry avait insulté sa mère.

\- Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Theodore. A coté d'eux, Pansy était déjà la première à s'avancer dans la direction de son ami. Harry préféra chercher Sirius.

\- Non, je reviens.

Il abandonna Ron et Théodore qui se regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Bah, fit Ron. C'est un miracle qu'il ait supporté Malfoy aussi longtemps...

Théodore ne fit aucune remarque, préférant suivre des yeux Harry qui se dirigeait vers le professeur Black.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Harry se tenait debout devant lui avec l'air le plus déterminé au monde. Comme ça, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère et Sirius avait la sensation qu'il allait se faire gronder pour ne pas avoir surveillé le précieux blondinet comme il fallait.

\- Une rencontre avec un Kelpie.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Nous n'étions pas sensés nous retrouver seuls. Draco n'aurait jamais marché bêtement dans un lac pour faire le malin.

Sirius lut un combat intérieur qui devait faire rage dans le cerveau de son neveu.

\- Enfin… Sauf s'il avait quelque chose à prouver, murmura le jeune Potter.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était voulu. Et je rêve, ou tu es en train de me dire que je fais mal mon travail ?

Harry grogna au lieu de répondre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était fâché contre lui. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais. Sirius pouvait compte sur ses doigts les fois où Harry avait été furieux contre lui et dans ces cas-là, il préférait grogner plutôt que de dire des choses qui dépassaient sa pensée. Du moins, c'était comme ça que Harry, le fils de James et Lily, deuxième du nom réagissait.

Pourtant, tout collait parfaitement à l'image de son neveu. Son air bougon, sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre qui voulait dire qu'il avait envie de pester contre Sirius et son inaptitude à surveiller des élèves.

Tout ça aurait du le faire sourire. Mais pour Harry, le sujet était sérieux, cette fois.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander comment il va et ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je te le demande à toi.

\- Et je n'ai rien vu. Londubat nous a rattrapés en disant que Malfoy avait vu quelqu'un dans l'eau et s'est mis à courir dans sa direction.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, Draco aurait attendu sur la berge et se serait contenté de héler cette personne de loin. Sauf si… Le Kelpie ressemblait à quelqu'un ? A sa mère ?

Le sourire de Sirius fut las. Il sentait poindre un léger mal de tête et la phrase qu'il allait prononcer n'allait pas l'aider. Mais est-ce que James aurait écouté un professeur lui disant que le jeune Black n'était pas une fréquentation à avoir ? Qu'est ce que Sirius aurait fait sans l'amitié de James avec une famille comme la sienne ?

Et Draco Malfoy n'avait jusque là eu personne.

\- Non… C'est toi qu'il a vu.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et la suite fut surprenante pour Sirius Black : son neveu rougit.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry. Si c'est une blague, elle n'est…

\- Ce n'en est pas une, Harry. Le Kelpie a pris ton apparence.

\- Mais..., bredouilla le garçon. Tu as dit que le Kelpie prenait la forme d'une personne que l'on… Enfin. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Sirius soupira et retint l'irrésistible envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de mes lumières sur ce point, non ?

Mais Sirius attendait bien plus.

\- Si. Bien sûr que si ! Tu pourrais être plus clair ? Tu…

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers Malfoy avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Comment tu as su ? reprit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment j'ai su quoi ?

Harry se pencha vers lui.

\- Comment tu as su que tu aimerais Severus ? Comment tu as su que Severus t'aimais en retour ?

Le soulagement que Sirius Black ressentit fut accompagné d'un sentiment d'euphorie auquel il ne s'était pas attendu.

Le fait qu'Harry se confie à lui était une chose qu'il avait espérée depuis tellement longtemps... Ce n'était pas de la jalousie quand il voyait Harry et Regulus s'entendre si bien mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé avoir ce lien un peu spécial.

Sauf que Sirius n'avait aucune idée de tout l'amour et la confiance qu'Harry lui vouait.

\- Je l'ai coincé contre un mur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Combien penses-tu qu'il y ait de chance pour que tu apprécies une personne et que celle-ci t'apprécie en retour ? Surtout si vous êtes deux garçons ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Et puis, tu es jeune : tu devrais en profiter.

\- Mais si… Si j'ai envie que ça soit sérieux. Si ce que je veux ne correspond pas à ce qu'il veut. Si…

\- Si quoi ? Si ça blesse ? Si ça ne dure pas ? Si ça ne marche pas ? Tu ne le sauras pas si tu restes à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry. Merci, Sirius.

Le sourire d'Harry était chaleureux et sincère. Et ce fut tout. Mais c'était déjà énorme pour Sirius.

Harry tangua sur ses deux pieds avant de s'éloigner de lui mais au lieu de se diriger vers Draco, il sortit du chalet. Dix minutes plus tard, Malfoy sortait à son tour.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry marcha vers le lac, sourcils froncés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ou, au moins, assimiler les informations que Sirius lui avait données : Draco avait vu un Kelpie avec son apparence.

Soudain, une envie honteuse naquit dans son esprit : s'il montrait à Draco le miroir du Rised, est-ce qu'il le verrait, lui ? Et lui… Verrait-il Draco ?

Était-ce possible ? Draco ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ?

Harry secoua la tête : ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Peut-être que Draco pensait à lui uniquement parce que leur amitié lui manquait et pas pour une raison qui faisait bondir le cœur d'Harry.

Arrivé au bord du lac, il ramassa un caillou et le lança avec force en retenant un cri de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit aussi compliqué ? Comment, par Merlin, avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser de cette sensation de faire les choses de travers encore et toujours !?

Le caillou lui revint dans la hanche.

\- Bordel ! cria Harry.

Il plissa les yeux pour fixer l'eau et aperçut du mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…Circé !?

La sirène sortit le haut de son crâne _;_ elle avait l'air tout aussi furieux que Draco lui-même.

\- Qui d'autre !? pesta t-elle. Je sauve ton blondinet de la noyade et je n'ai droit à aucun remerciement !

\- Tu as sauvé Draco ?

\- Cette petite teigne a plongé dans le lac tête la première, bon sang ! Mais quel sombre idiot ! Je ne peux pas croire que ça soit lui que tu aies choisi.

\- Circé... Il a cru que c'était moi.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a cru que c'était toi ! Moi aussi, je l'aurais cru. Je pensais que tu veillais sur ceux que tu aimais !

Harry sentit la chaleur courir sur ses joues et il les frotta avec force.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- En quoi est-ce compliqué, Harry ? Tu es amoureux de lui et lui voit des Kelpie qui te ressemblent… Par Poséidon, vous êtes deux idiots ! Regarde-moi, je suis coincée dans l'eau et je ne peux même pas vivre l'amour que je désire mais toi tu as cette chance ! Ne la gâche pas, Harry… Sois un peu plus égoïste ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu n'es pas obligé d'être seul !?

\- Probablement quand je cesserais d'avoir peur pour ceux que j'aime.

Circé lui jeta le regard le plus triste au monde.

\- Mais Harry… C'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est la preuve de l'amour que tu ressens.

\- A qui tu parles ?

Circé plongea la tête sous l'eau sans demander son reste. Harry pivota sur ses talons pour se retrouver en face de Draco et la terreur se lisait sur son visage.

\- A Circé, répondit Harry surpris. Draco… Ca va ?

\- Tu me demandes si ça va ?! Je viens de me faire trainer dans l'eau par un monstre à tête de cheval et je te vois au bord du lac à parler à je ne sais qui ! Et c'est toi qui me demande si je vais bien ?!

Il partit dans un rire sec mais Harry sentait que le blond oscillait entre colère noire et frayeur.

\- Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question !? J'ai cru que c'était TOI, putain ! J'ai cru que tu te jetais dans l'eau et moi, dernier des idiots, je t'ai couru après !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais juste à jeter un sort de bride… Tu pouvais juste envoyer des étincelles. Pourquoi tu as voulu me poursuivre ?

Draco fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Et maintenant, tu as des questions ?! Pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas d'abord aux miennes !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne sortais plus avec Weasley !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un petit ami moldu !? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une information sur ta vie ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'offres ton amitié et que tu recules de trois pas à chaque fois que j'essaie de te comprendre !? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi tu l'as embrassé lui…

Le ton désespéré de la phrase de Draco fit mouche. Harry plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, la respiration courte.

\- Harry... ?

\- Minute, souffla Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ça aussi, tu ne me l'expliques pas ?

Harry se pencha en avant s'appuyant sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il ferma les yeux avec force, parce que ce n'était pas le moment.

Ce n'était. Vraiment. Pas. Le. Moment.

La douleur s'évapora instantanément. Harry se redressa et son regard vert se planta dans le mercure des yeux de Draco.

\- Je te l'avais dit plusieurs fois, grinça Harry. Je t'avais dit que tu voudrais savoir des choses et que je serais incapable de te donner toutes les réponses et on sait tous les deux depuis quand !

\- Depuis l'épreuve d'Occlumancie…

\- Exact ! Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je t'ai laissé entre dans ma vie ! Tu voulais juste satisfaire ta curiosité, tu te fiches bien de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment ! Tu sais déjà tellement de chose… Pourquoi tu continues d'insister ? fit Harry d'une voix plaintive.

Il devait avoir l'air d'un chien trempé et larmoyant parce que Draco fit un pas en arrière. Mais Harry continua sur sa lancée.

\- Est-ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit que ce dont je ne voulais pas parler était douloureux ? Qu'il me fallait juste du temps !? Et même si je te racontais ce que je savais à propos de ta tante ou de ce foutu tableau, rien ne dit que tu serais prêt à me croire ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais si la vérité sur ton histoire et la mienne allait bien au-delà d'une simple histoire de famille ? Qu'est ce que tu serais prêt à entendre, Draco Malfoy !? DIS-MOI !

\- Est-ce que tu parles de Voldemort ? fit Draco d'une voix atone.

L'esprit d'Harry devint blanc, l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Draco parle de nouveau.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais parlé du tableau. J'ai voulu le faire plein de fois. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'essayer d'en savoir sur ma propre famille qui semblait avoir un lien avec la tienne. C'est vrai que je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait autour de ça et le fait que tu saches que j'étais au courant me fait penser que j'ai bien fait de ne jamais mettre ça sur le tapis. J'ai appris certaines choses par hasard, avec Granger…

\- Hermione, le coupa Harry. Hermione sait pour Voldemort !?

Sa bouche était sèche et Harry entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. A quel point les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer ?

\- Oui, Granger sait pour Voldemort… Du moins, le peu qu'on a bien voulu nous dire. Mais le fait est, Harry, que j'aurais attendu que tu en parles. J'aurais sûrement fouillé de mon coté mais je t'aurais attendu.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es parti après Noël si ce n'est pas à cause du tableau ?!

Harry essaya de faire taire la voix qui lui hurlait que c'était évident. Draco passa une main sur son visage avant de croiser les bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander pourquoi comme ça ! Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que je ressens dès que tu es dans les parages… La raison pour laquelle j'ai couru dans l'eau, c'est parce que je ne réfléchis plus quand ça te concerne. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, comment je dois faire. Tu… Tu… Il te suffit de marcher pour que ma journée soit la plus belle au monde ou le pire des cauchemars. Je pensais juste que je pouvais me contenter de ton amitié mais je n'y arrive pas, d'accord !? Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile si je m'éloignais mais c'est pire ! C'est atroce ! Je n'ai juste… Pas réfléchi, d'accord !?

Draco Malfoy aurait-il dit ça à n'importe qui ? Le Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas parlé de Voldemort à ses amis dans son ancienne vie aurait-il parlé comme ça ? Non, pensa Harry. La vie de Draco Malfoy était instable dans ces deux vies. Et si tout avait l'air beau pour le moment, Harry était le mieux placé pour savoir que les choses pouvaient dégénérer à tout moment.

 _« Sois égoïste »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas continuer à aimer les gens de loin. »_

 _« Tu fais plus de mal que de bien… »_

 _« Harry… C'est ta vie. »_

Égoïste, il avait le droit de l'être. Il pouvait protéger Draco en le gardant près de lui. Il pouvait vivre en gardant ceux qu'il aimait près de lui.

\- Bordel… Potter… Dis quelque chose, gémit Draco.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Potter si on est amis, répondit Harry.

Draco leva un regard ahuri vers lui mais Harry ne s'embarrassa pas d'offrir une réponse. A la place, il combla la distance qui les séparait et avec une ferveur qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir, il attrapa le col de Draco et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il allait être égoïste.

Il allait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Il allait arrêter de garder des secrets, de suivre les pas tracés par Dumbledore.

Il avait le droit d'appeler à l'aide.

Il avait le droit d'aimer comme il voulait.

Il avait le droit de ne pas décevoir Circé, Natasha, Dimitri…

Il avait le droit de vivre pour lui. Comme il l'entendait.

Et au diable Voldemort ! Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre lui prendre ce qui lui était cher.

C'était sa vie.

C'était la bouche de Draco contre la sienne.

C'était divin.

\- Je te dirais tout, fit-il contre ses lèvres. Tout ce que tu veux.

Draco passa ses mains autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

\- Là tout de suite, susurra Draco près de sa bouche. C'est la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Il pleuvait. Leurs visages étaient humides. Ils venaient de s'engueuler. Harry avait de la buée sur ses lunettes, Draco avaient les cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens, les doigts de Draco lui faisaient mal et ses propres mains se fatiguaient de serrer ses vêtements, Draco sentait la vase...

Mais sa bouche avait un délicieux goût de chocolat.

.

.

 **Voilà pour cette nuit haha ! A dans deux semaines ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux.**


	57. Intense

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Ce fut long, ce fut laborieux et intense mais nous avons réussis…à parvenir au baiser et j'ai cru comprendre que votre mot favoris était « enfin ». Je suppose que je vais le voir souvent ce mot au fil des chapitres haha.

J'ai avancé, pas autant que je le voulais mais tout de même. Ma motivation est toujours au top, c'est plutôt bon signe et je suis foutrement contente de vous poster ce chapitre.

Petit rappel, c'est la suite direct du chapitre précédents, du coup prenez le temps de vous rafraichir la mémoire ;D.

Ce chapitre a été soigné par Titou Douh, un grand MERCI à elle.

 **Natsu :** Draco Malfoy en est constitué à 79% XD.

 **Karrow :** *o*

 **May :** C'était un gros car XD ! Mais tu as peut-être raison du coup…Ah Neville et le Kelpie. Quelle question intéressante huhu. Ces bestioles créent des illusions dans tous les cas u_u. Harry va foncer yeah !

 **Hellehaare :** Que veux-tu, j'ai trop regardé love actually hahaha ! Les choses normales dans la vie pas si normales d'Harry Potter en effet X). Huhu merci, du coup je te laisse savourer beaucoup de camping héhé !

 **Ewi :** un an et demie….bon sang c'est long quand même XD ! Du coup tu peux noter qu'avec William c'était léger et c'est devenu compliqué donc peut-être qu'ici ça débute mal et ça s'intensifie pour la suite :p. Moira était une toute petite première étape haha. J'ai hâte que tu vois la suite !

 **Guest :** Hahaha, ça fait quand même encore beaucoup de lecture mais je comprends. Faut savoir faire peau neuve comme un serpent XD !

Voilà les agneaux, je vous souhaite donc une humm huhuhu *agréable* lecture.

.

 **INTENSE**

 _«_ _I've been sleeping all alone_

 _I want to kiss you »_

 **I miss you. The Rolling Stone**

 **.**

 **.**

Sainte-Mangouste était le seul hôpital magique d'Angleterre qui s'était vu gratifié des nouvelles technologies mi-moldues, mi- magiques, en grande partie grâce à Arthur Weasley mais aussi de Lily Evans Potter à l'époque où elle travaillait encore ici - avant de partir pour la Russie.

En patientant dans une salle d'attente aux teintes roses claires, Narcissa Malfoy repensa à sa fameuse rencontre avec Lily Potter, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes deux enceintes, rondes de l'enfant qu'elles passeraient leurs vies à chérir.

Ce souvenir n'avait jamais quitté Narcissa. Ce souvenir lui brûlait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que l'enfant que Lily avait porté était si similaire à son ami Harry Adams.

Quand Narcissa avait tenu Harry Potter dans ses bras, dès l'instant où ce bébé rapporté par Regulus s'était lové contre son sein, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais haïr cet enfant.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu haïr l'héritage d'Harry.

Elle avait gardé en mémoire la phrase de Lily qui avait poliment supposé que leurs fils seraient amis. Et au fond d'elle, Narcissa l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle avait souhaité garder un œil sur ce petit garçon aux yeux verts.

Elle avait été celle qui avait convaincu Lucius de laisser Draco partir chez les Potter pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle était la seule qui croyait que les Potter étaient les plus dignes de confiance.

Lucius, au fil des années, était devenu amer. Narcissa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle vivait la même chose : aucun d'eux ne se remettait réellement de la mort d'Harry Adams. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était là aujourd'hui : redonner de l'espoir dans la vie de son époux.

Dès que la porte attenante de la salle s'ouvrit, elle se leva immédiatement. Le visage souriant de Lily Potter apparut.

\- Bonjour, Narcissa. Vous pouvez m'accompagner.

Narcissa se leva et suivit Lily Potter jusqu'à son bureau.

La pièce était un véritable coin de paradis. Deux canapés couleur crème entouraient une petite table en verre, sur laquelle étaient posés des jouets balais. Derrière, contre le mur, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque et, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le bureau de la médicomage. Narcissa fit le tour de la pièce et, une fois devant le bureau, se permit de prendre le seul cadre photo qui se trouvait dessus.

Celle-ci représentait Lily Potter tenant dans ses bras son dernier, tandis que de part et d'autre de ses épaules, James et Harry Potter l'entouraient de leurs bras.

Ils souriaient tous comme des enfants.

Soudain, Narcissa détesta l'éducation qu'elle avait eue. Les tableaux, l'absence de photo aussi détendue, la joie de vivre dans ce ménage qui avait énormément subi... Plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle reposa le cadre et se tourna vers l'autre femme.

Lily s'était assise sur l'un des canapés et avait conjuré deux tasses de thé.

C'était une invitation et Narcissa l'accepta. Elle s'assit et prit la tasse entre ses deux mains.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien.

\- C'est rassurant.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis toujours sentie bien avant le moment fatidique.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ça sera pareil ?

\- Rien, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici.

Lily lui sourit avec indulgence. Elle reposa sa propre tasse et, d'un coup de baguette, fit voleter vers elle un carnet.

Son dossier, pensa Narcissa. Ca aussi, c'était diffèrent _;_ à son premier rendez-vous, elle avait subi des sorts de contrôle mais aussi chose incroyable : une prise de sang.

\- Vous pensez être à combien de mois ?

\- Trois.

La médecin acquiesça.

\- Vous avez toujours su donner vos mois sans aucun doute ?

\- Toujours. Je sais quand il est là. Je le sens immédiatement quand c'est le bon moment. C'est… Depuis Draco, j'ai fait trois fausses couches.

\- Je le sais, répondit Lily. C'est une moyenne normale pour une femme de sang-pur. Dans le monde moldu, ça serait extrêmement inquiétant mais ici...

Lily soupira. Narcissa ne répondit rien. Elle n'en avait jamais pris conscience jusqu'à ce que la femme le lui explique au premier rendez-vous.

Après que Narcissa lui ait avoué le nombre d'enfants perdus, Lily Potter lui avait fait part d'une étude russe qui l'avait profondément choquée et en même temps à peine étonnée : les femmes de sang-pur faisaient bien plus de fausses-couches que la moyenne. Il avait été presque prouvé que le sang magique qui ne se mélangeait pas assez et garantissait très peu d'héritiers viables. Si les familles de sangs-purs savaient ça, elles avaient été hermétiques à tout changement.

Lily lui avait alors expliqué que sans mélange, la magie avait choisi un autre chemin et c'était pour cette raison que des moldus pouvaient donner naissance à des sorciers _;_ il fallait juste qu'un membre l'ai été au moins une fois, peu importait le nombre de générations qui les séparaient.

Narcissa avait voulu contrer ce genre de nouvelle en lui disant qu'elle avait trois sœurs, que les Weasley étaient une famille nombreuse. Lily Potter n'avait pas pu expliquer le cas des Weasley mais elles savaient toutes deux ce qu'il en était des deux sœurs de Narcissa.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais engendré aucun descendant et Andromeda n'était plus capable d'enfanter, et ce depuis la naissance douloureuse de Nymphadora.

Narcissa avait aussi appris de la bouche de Lily que les Black avaient tenté de contrer la fatalité des fausses couches en usant de la magie. Ce qui avait permis à la famille Black d'être prolifique mais en contrepartie le destin de chaque enfant étaient la plupart du temps très tragique.

Alors l'épouse Malfoy n'avait plus osé contredire Lily. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison : ce n'était pas normal. Et c'était en désespoir de cause qu'elle se trouvait ici.

\- En avez-vous parlé à Lucius ?

\- Pas encore. Je veux… Je n'ai rien dit non plus pour les autres fois. Il me faut une certitude. Vous comprenez, Lucius ne l'accepterait pas. Ça le détruirait.

Lily ne la jugea pas. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait vraiment. D'un geste apaisant, elle posa sa main sur celle de Narcissa.

\- Je vous promets, Narcissa, qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

Narcissa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Merci.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Si on avait demandé à Draco Malfoy comment il allait après avoir était emporté par un Kelpie au fond de l'eau, après avoir appris des secrets qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître, après avoir embrassé Harry Potter... Il aurait répondu qu'il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait. Il avait juste conscience que les choses avaient accéléré d'une manière totalement incontrôlable, et il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ces nouveaux événements.

Leur baiser avait été rompu par Circé qui avait lancé une pierre sur la hanche d'Harry et le peu de secondes qu'ils avaient eues pour se remettre avait suffi à voir le reste des élèves sortir du gîte.

Draco avait trop vite été happé par ses camarades pour savoir comment il se sentait.

Comment il se sentait ?

Il avait fallu tout le chemin du retour vers le campement pour qu'il sache ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce qui n'allait pas, c'était le fait d'avoir échangé un simple baiser après une dispute qui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes sur ce qu'Harry cachait. Ce qui n'allait pas, c'est que sur le chemin du retour, il se trouvait entre Pansy, Théo et Granger et qu'Harry était loin derrière. Ce qui n'allait pas, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement.

Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir des réponses, Draco était terrifié. Terrifié parce qu'Harry avait émis l'idée que ce qu'il découvrirait pouvait être pire que ce qu'il croyait.

Pouvait-il faire marche arrière ? Pouvait-il dire à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas savoir maintenant qu'il avait obtenu bien plus ?

La seule chose dont Draco Malfoy était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait Harry, près de lui, avec lui, contre lui.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir mis les pieds dans une histoire bien plus sordide que du linge sale caché par des familles... Et la clé était Harry.

Il n'avait jamais voulu donner l'impression à Harry qu'il lui forçait la main, mais ça avait été l'impression du brun et c'était peut-être vrai.

Il savait qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa curiosité maladive.

La seule chose qui lui faisait peur, au final, c'était que la vérité l'éloigne d'Harry.

\- Bon, les gosses ! On va allumer le feu de camp au centre. Ramassez des pierres et du bois qui vous parait sec. Il faut un groupe pour préparer le repas, restez avec vos binômes. Et je ne veux voir personne au niveau du lac !

Sirius Black se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Je suis encore en vie donc je pense que oui, grinça Draco.

Le professeur ne fit aucune remarque et le lâcha. Draco fit le chemin jusqu'à sa tente sans regarder derrière lui. Son cerveau cherchait un moyen subtil de ne pas se retrouver dans la même tente que Fletchley et finir dans celle d'Harry. Et pour ça, ça voulait dire parler à Weasley.

Mais avant, il devait clarifier certaine chose.

\- Draco ?

Hermione venait de le rejoindre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de participer aux activités.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. Ramasser du bois et des pierres ? Franchement, on est quoi ? Des animaux ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard courroucé qui ne l'atteignit pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, alors ?

\- Je cherche Londubat ! Comment cet empoté a-t-il pu mentir ? C'est lui qui a remarqué le Kelpie en premier !

\- Écoute, Draco… Neville est un peu perdu en ce moment. Il se met beaucoup la pression pour les BUSEs.

Le blond s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil en direction d'Hermione.

\- C'est toi qui me parle de pression ? Comment tu expliques qu'on ait vu la même chose ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas imaginé qu'il l'a vu ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était quand même pas fou à ce point. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements d'avant. Il était presque sûr que Neville avait prononcé le nom d'Harry mais ça voulait aussi dire que Neville désirait Harry. Peut-être avait-il eu honte en comprenant que c'était un Kelpie ? Draco n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir honte. Maintenant, il se fustigeait d'avoir si éloquemment dit à tout le monde que c'était Harry qu'il avait vu. Mais il pouvait user de ça à son avantage.

\- J'en sais rien, finit-il pas répondre.

\- Draco, j'aimerais qu'on parle de… D'Adams.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est mort et enterré, enfin je crois. Pourquoi doit-on continuer à en parler ?

\- J'ai saisi que tu ne veux pas remuer les histoires qui entourent la famille d'Harry mais c'est peut-être important d'en savoir plus. Bellatrix Lestrange a attaqué Harry, rappelle-toi ! Et les aurors ne l'ont pas attrapée.

Draco détesta Hermione Granger pour toujours pointer là où ça faisait mal.

\- Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus sur lui ou sur Voldemort ! Au moins pour être parés à d'éventuelles nouvelles attaques.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu que ce genre de chose arriverait ?

\- Réfléchis, Draco ! Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Toutes les histoires sur les mangemorts passées sous silence ? Pourquoi ton père est-il encore sous serment inviolable ? Pourquoi des cours de duels avec ce Leone !

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que Leone vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Harry, pourtant. Tu sais qu'ils se voient de temps en temps ?

Draco papillonna des yeux. Non, il ne savait pas. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais Harry avait des liens particuliers avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

\- Donc selon toi, on devrait continuer à creuser parce qu'Harry pourrait être en danger ?

\- Tu ne te poses pas la question ? Pourquoi la famille d'Harry est partie en Russie ? Et pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Dois-je te rappeler que les parents d'Harry ont participé à cette première guerre et la prophétie, Draco ? Tu te souviens de ce que l'elfe a dit ?

Oui, il se souvenait de tout. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Et il était presque sûr qu'Hermione avait suivi leur réconciliation de près. Peut-être qu'elle voulait entendre de la bouche de Draco qu'il ferait son possible pour tirer les vers du nez d'Harry... Draco avait la sensation qu'Harry n'avait plus la force de garder certaines choses pour lui.

Finalement, ça avait du bon de presque se sacrifier en plongeant dans l'eau.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, Draco, c'est moi qui le ferais !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Demander à Harry des explications. J'ai attendu sagement comme tu l'as demandé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre cette histoire à la légère.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je fais ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Non, je crois que… Tu as autres chose en tête. Et selon moi, ce n'est pas aussi important qu'un danger de mort imminente.

C'était sûrement parce qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas amoureuse qu'elle pensait comme ça, se dit Draco. Pour lui, à cet instant, rien n'était plus important que les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Peut-être. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps… Avant de compliquer les choses.

\- Tu trouves que c'est moi qui complique les choses ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non, je ne vois pas. Si tes intentions envers Harry étaient plus claires, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- En quoi ça t'interesse ?

\- Il est mon ami.

\- Et que penses-tu que je sois ? Tu… Non, attends, pas toi. C'est Louve qui t'envoie à chaque fois ? Elle pense que je vais lui faire du mal ?

Hermione soutint son regard sans démentir. Draco se sentit comme un rat de laboratoire. Comme si Louve avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de voir comment il se débrouillait seul avec Harry et surveiller ses faits et gestes. Lui qui craignait Nolan commençait à se méfier de plus en plus de Louve.

Et toute cette protection autour d'Harry… Draco grogna. Il avait voulu la confiance du brun, il n'allait pas la piétiner si facilement. Il devait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

\- Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi t'attendre.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, Granger ! cracha t-il. Je ne vais pas fuir alors que c'est moi qui voulais en savoir le plus !

\- Je te crois, Draco.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous attendez tous à ce que je plante un couteau dans le dos d'Harry.

\- Louve est celle qui connait le mieux Harry. Elle est juste inquiète. Elle m'a dit qu'Harry choisissait avec beaucoup de soin les gens auxquels il s'attachait et qu'il était capable de faire des choses qui pouvaient juste le mettre en danger pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Draco repensa aux propos de l'elfe sur Adams. Sur sa propension à sauver les gens. Harry était de ce genre là aussi. Les similarités ne s'arrêtaient sûrement pas qu'au physique.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai parfaitement conscience que ça peut me dépasser totalement. Le truc, Granger, c'est que je m'en fiche. Je prendrai tout ce qu'Harry peut me donner.

Hermione toussa pour cacher son rire.

\- Je ne te savais pas si intense. Avec Daphné, tu semblais si loin de ça...

Draco sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se dévoiler autant mais Hermione le poussait à bout.

\- Cette discussion est-elle terminée ?

\- Pour le moment. Je te laisse du temps. Mais ne sous-estime pas mon coté miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Crois-moi, je ne le fais pas.

Draco se détourna d'Hermione et traversa le campement pour se rendre vers la tente d'Harry. Il n'y trouva personne et pivota sur ses talons pour observer autour de lui. La plupart des élèves s'était rassemblée au centre, tirant des morceaux de troncs et des grosses pierres pour pouvoir s'asseoir autour du feu.

La nuit commençait à tomber et deux ou trois élèves s'étaient concentrés sur le feu. Draco avait fini par abdiquer dans ses recherches et s'était assis à même le sol juste devant le brasier.

Il avait froid, il avait faim et il avait en tête de brûler ses vêtements dès qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard. Et l'absence d'Harry dans les alentours mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il avait oublié à quel point il avait besoin d'Harry quand il était revenu des vacances mais maintenant, il trouvait le manque insupportable. Et ça, jusqu'à ce que, sortant de nulle part, le brun se laisse tomber à ses cotés.

\- Hey, fit-il doucement.

\- Hey, répéta Draco le cœur battant.

Il s'était changé, abandonnant son trench-coat pour un pull moldu à capuche et un jean. Draco pensa bêtement qu'il aurait du faire pareil mais ses vêtements étaient déjà sales, il n'allait pas en salir d'autres.

Ca n'avait pas rebuté Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il constata que le garçon avait retiré ses lunettes. Draco essaya de savoir s'il le préférait avec ou sans. Il n'était toujours pas décidé. En revanche, il pouvait voir qu'Harry avait remonté ses jambes contre son torse et les avaient entourées de ses bras.

Draco laissa son regard vagabonder sur les mains d'Harry qui serraient ses genoux. Ses ongles étaient propres mais mal coupés. Harry avait des doigts fins, pas aussi longs que les siens certes mais Draco se découvrit un vif intérêt pour les phalanges d'Harry.

Autour d'eux, le reste des élèves avait aussi commencé à s'installer. Draco aperçut Hermione en face d'eux et Pansy assise à coté d'elle.

Un week-end dans les bois seulement pour que Serpentard et Gryffondor fraternisent, Draco n'en revenait pas.

Quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'Harry, forçant le brun à se pousser un peu plus et Draco frissonna en sentant son épaule s'appuyer contre la sienne.

Il était nerveux. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, pas même durant sa première fois avec Daphné. Mais là, il sentait la moiteur de ses paumes, son cœur battant toujours plus vite. Même sa respiration commençait à lui faire défaut.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? gronda la voix du garde-chasse.

Il y eut des murmures parmi les élèves mais pas de nom manquant à l'appel. Draco chercha Londubat du regard et le trouva auprès de Black, la tête baissée vers le sol. Il avait l'air pitoyable.

\- Bon… Cette expédition ne s'est pas soldée par la meilleure des victoires. Seul l'un d'entre vous à eu la hum…malchance de croiser cette extraordinaire créature qui…

Draco fusilla Hagrid du regard et l'homme toussa sans poursuivre sa phrase. Il entendit cependant Harry rire doucement à coté de lui et, pour faire bonne mesure, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit rire un peu plus.

\- La ferme, siffla Draco.

\- Désolé, soupira Harry.

\- Cependant, reprit Black, vous avez pu découvrir d'autres créatures qui valaient aussi le détour et ce sans vous promener dans la Forêt Interdite. Vous avez tous plus ou moins bien monté vos tentes et ce, sans magie, ce qui est un bel exploit. On va pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Nous avons de quoi faire des grillades et même de la guimauve. Donc… Qui a faim ?

Des éclats de rires s'échappèrent des lèvres de tous les élèves. Des broches furent tendues et posées sur les flammes et bientôt les discussions entre élèves et professeur fusèrent.

\- Nott m'a demandé si on s'était réconciliés, fit la voix d'Harry.

\- Nott va devoir apprendre à garder ses mains dans ses poches, pesta Draco.

\- Pardon ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Harry, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

\- Tu es allé à Pré-au-Lard avec lui ?

\- J'y serais allé avec toi si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, choqué par cette accusation.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je sentais que si je restais plus longtemps, ton joli derrière allait en prendre pour son grade, se moqua Draco.

Il apprécia avec un plaisir non feint la gêne sur le visage d'Harry et son regard outré. Mais le brun décida de ne pas l'épargner.

\- Et bien peut-être que tu aurais du mettre tes menaces à exécution, on aurait perdu moins de temps.

\- Tu aurais du m'embrasser sur ce foutu tapis, siffla Draco.

\- Tu aurais du m'embrasser le soir du nouvel an, rétorqua Harry.

\- Quelqu'un avait déjà pris ma place… C'est qui ce type, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ollie travaillait au magasin de musique à coté du pub de mon père. C'est un ami.

\- Correction : « c'était un ami ».

\- Ta jalousie me va droit au cœur.

\- On verra comment tu réagiras quand Fred Weasley aura sa langue dans ma bouche.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire triste et Draco se gifla mentalement.

\- Ce n'est pas..., commença t-il mais Harry le coupa.

\- Tu le vis vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

Harry se pencha un peu plus vers lui après avoir regardé autour de lui. Tout le monde avait commencé à manger et personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, sauf peut-être Granger et Pansy. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Enfin le brun soupira, s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose, il s'était retenu.

\- Rien.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Draco voulait entendre.

\- Tu parles du fait de reluquer toute la gente masculine dans les douches ?

\- C'est ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Harry.

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun et le regarda avec un sérieux mortel.

\- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je te regarde toi, pas les autres. Et si tu me parles des millions de questions que je dois me poser sur pourquoi est-ce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, sache que je ne m'en pose pas.

\- Tu dis ça… Mais ce n'est peut-être pas définitif, fit Harry. Si ça se trouve, tu me veux juste uniquement parce que je suis le seul à ne pas te courir après et quand tu auras ce que tu veux… Tu…

Draco en resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas sensé être des préoccupations d'adolescents. Pour autant, ce genre d'idée vis-à-vis d'Harry ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Draco comprit alors que le brun était peut-être celui qui se sentait le plus sur la touche, le moins confiant. Harry ne savait rien de la tempête d'émotions qui se jouait dans son propre cœur.

Mais Harry était aussi une personne droite qui avait refusé de coucher avec Ginny parce qu'il l'estimait et la respectait. Draco croyait Louve quand elle disait qu'Harry choisissait avec précaution et Draco sentit une brusque bouffée d'amour pour Harry Potter l'étreindre avec force.

\- Ce qui est définitif, c'est que le nom des Malfoy mourra avec moi.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour savoir si je vais te jurer fidélité ? demanda Draco à la place.

Harry rigola.

\- Si… Tu as raison. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Moi non plus, souffla Draco. Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Après ça, ils mangèrent en silence. Épaule contre épaule.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un Basilic dans l'école ? demanda Bones.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Hagrid mais ce fut Black qui répondit.

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

\- Comment vous avait fait pour le chasser ?

A son plus grand étonnement, Sirius Black regarda Harry avant de répondre.

\- Des élèves l'ont tué en utilisant une épée.

\- Quels élèves ?

Draco eut l'impression que la question ne plaisait pas tant que ça à Black mais finalement, leur professeur répondit.

\- Deux élèves de Serpentard et trois élèves de Gryffondor.

\- On veut des noms, professeur ! clama une voix.

\- On les connait ?

Draco était à présent tout ouïe mais Harry, lui, fronçait durement les sourcils.

\- Le professeur Rogue, l'auror William Chester, James Potter, Lily Potter et moi.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry, même ceux de Draco.

\- Tu le savais, Potter ?

\- Non, répondit Harry.

Mais pour Draco, c'était un mensonge. Harry s'était tendu.

\- Tes parents sont des héros et des tueurs de Basilic !

\- Tu vas tuer quoi, toi ?

\- Il va chasser le Kelpie qui a noyé Malfoy, rit un élève.

\- Je m'étouffe tellement je suis hilare, siffla Draco.

\- Et c'est peut-être Potter qui a invoqué le Kelpie pour se débarrasser de Malfoy, se moquaGoldstein.

\- J'aurais peut-être du invoquer de quoi te faire fermer la bouche, rétorqua Harry.

\- On se calme, les gosses ! Inutile d'être aussi incisif, s'amusa Black.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais le ton enjoué de Black détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Le reste de la soirée s'ouvrit sur des histoires d'horreur propres à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que petit à petit, les élèves quittent le cercle pour aller se coucher.

Draco vit alors Weasley se lever et se mit debout immédiatement.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je reviens.

Draco suivit Weasley vers sa tente. Quand le roux se rendit compte qu'il était suivi, il se tourna en pointant sa baguette.

\- Putain, Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Draco avait croisé les bras et regardait Weasley comme il regarderait une crotte de doxy.

\- Je veux que tu changes de tente.

\- Quoi !? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Absolument pas. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir à coté d'Harry après ce que tu lui as fait, tu te trompes royalement. Tu vas gentiment prendre tes affaires et rejoindre ce cher Fletchley.

\- Et si toi, tu crois que je vais juste t'obéir, Malfoy, laisse moi te dire que….

\- Que quoi ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait ce genre de discussion maintenant ? Je ne t'ai pas fait payer ta stupide attaque. Peut-être qu'Harry est trop gentil et que son pardon te suffit mais ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. Sois tu bouges, sois je t'oblige à bouger !

\- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy.

Draco esquissa un sourire carnassier.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry avait changé de place. Ne voyant pas Draco revenir, il était allé s'installer à coté d'Hermione.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, Harry. Ca à l'air d'aller mieux entre toi et Draco.

\- Hum… On dirait.

\- Louve va être ravie de l'apprendre.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? Ma sœur de coeur ?

Hermione lui offrit un sourire amusé.

\- Elle est assez passionnante. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ses plans sur la comète.

\- Ses plans ?

\- Tu savais qu'elle tirait les cartes ? Tu lui as déjà laissé te tirer les cartes ?

\- Non. Je n'y crois pas beaucoup.

\- Je n'y croyais pas non plus. La divination est ce qu'il y a de plus inexacte et stupide dans la magie, ça m'horripile.

\- Mais quand c'est Louve… Tu y crois ?

\- Elle a fait des prédictions assez… Exactes.

\- A quel propos ?

Hermione plissa le nez.

\- Je peux t'en parler mais... Harry… J'aimerais…

Harry sut ce qu'Hermione voulait dire sans même faire d'effort, sans même qu'elle ait à finir sa phrase.

Voldemort.

Si Hermione Granger savait pour Voldemort, il pouvait s'attendre à subir le même genre de phénomènes qui avaient eu lieu lors de la découverte du livre de potions du Prince. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

La situation n'était plus sous son contrôle et Harry voyait ses premières résolutions voler en éclats par la force des choses. Au final, il n'avait pas vraiment fait de choix. Le destin avait besoin de mettre des gens sur sa route et Hermione devait sûrement faire partie de ce grand jeu, tout comme Draco.

Harry tourna la tête de nouveau pour chercher le blond. A la place, il trouva Ron qui traversait le campement avec son sac entre les bras.

Le brun se leva.

\- Harry ? le questionna Hermione.

Mais Harry traversait déjà la prairie.

\- Ron ? Où vas-tu ?

Ron se tourna vers lui, furieux.

\- Demande à l'espèce de fouine qui te sert d'ami ! Bon sang, Harry, comment tu fais pour le supporter !? C'est un véritable con !

Harry observa le sac et cligna bêtement des yeux.

\- Tu parles de Draco ?

\- Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry, interloqué.

Ron sembla se calmer.

\- Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Je sais.

\- Je voulais juste que ça soit clair. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma scolarité à devoir surveiller si des sorts sont jetés dans mon dos.

\- J'en toucherai un mot à Draco.

Ron fit un pas vers lui et étudia le visage d'Harry.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que tu préférais les garçons... Tu ne mentais pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ma sœur ?

Harry croisa les bras sur ses côtes et fut sur le point de nier totalement mais Ron parla avant lui.

\- Fred aime les garçons mais même lui n'aurait pas choisi Malfoy. Tu es suicidaire.

Ron se tourna et laissa Harry en plan, la bouche ouverte. Quand il trouva enfin la force de retourner vers le camp, il fut intercepté par Sirius.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Hum, oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche pour tes parents.

\- Oh… Non : merci, grâce à toi, je vais devoir faire entrer une chimère dans l'école et la battre à mains nues pour maintenir le niveau des Potter. Ça va vraiment être difficile pour Charles...

Son parrain rit.

\- Comment ça va ? Entre toi et Draco ?

\- Mieux. Je crois qu'il vient de virer Ron de ma tente pour prendre sa place.

\- Harry… Qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos de la sincérité envers les professeurs ?

\- Que ça prouve à quel point je suis un élève intègre ? tenta Harry.

Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Tu ne sais pas aller contre les règles…

Harry sourit perfidement.

\- Et c'est un avantage pour moi que tu le crois.

\- Sale gosse.

Harry se dégagea de sa main en riant.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Draco devait probablement l'attendre, Harry traça sa route sans repasser par Hermione, même s'il savait aussi qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Natasha et Dimitri voulaient qu'il profite de sa nouvelle vie. Il allait le faire... Même s'il remettrait tout ça en jeu quand il avouerait à Hermione et Draco les dessous de la terrible histoire d'Harry Potter. Il avait encore cette nuit pour se donner l'illusion que les choses pouvaient être plaisantes.

Il était un adolescent normal : amoureux et nerveux. Vraiment nerveux. Et sa nervosité grimpa en flèche en voyant de la lumière sous sa tente.

Il posa un genou à terre et, d'un geste prudent, ouvrit le pan de la tente puis la moustiquaire. Draco était déjà allongé sur son duvet, un livre entre les mains. Harry remarqua qu'il portait déjà son pyjama.

Le blond ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui, alors Harry dégagea ses chaussures et entra. Il referma soigneusement les deux protections et se tourna tant bien que mal vers ses propres affaires.

Draco lisait toujours et Harry avait posé son regard sur son sac qui contenait son propre pyjama.

Il devait juste se changer. Ce qui voulait dire, retirer son pull, son t-shirt, son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Il avait déjà été nu devant Draco alors ce n'était pas la mort... Mais pour une raison de nervosité incontrôlable, il préféra se mettre dos à Draco et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements.

Quand il fut enfin en sous vêtements, il s'empressa de mettre la main sur son sac et osa un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Draco avait cessé de lire et le fixait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu ne m'engueule pas d'avoir viré ton nouveau meilleur ami ?

\- Tu veux que je sois furieux contre toi ? Maintenant ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Draco avant que ce dernier se rallonge de nouveau et remette le livre au dessus de son nez. Harry ouvrit son sac et en sortit un bas de pyjama à l'effigie de tortues marines.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu rester en boxer pour me remercier.

\- Je savais que tu étais un pervers, s'amusa Harry.

\- Tes pyjamas sont moches.

\- Ils sont choisis avec amour.

Harry enfila son haut et s'allongea à coté de Draco.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- _« Comment ne pas venir dans son pantalon juste en regardant son copain s'habiller. »_

Harry eut l'étrange impression que la température venait de grimper d'un coup.

\- Tu n'as aucun filtre !

\- Je lis beaucoup…

\- _« Son copain »_ , récita Harry.

Draco ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se tourna vers lui.

Avait-il les pupilles dilatées ? Il avait l'impression que le gris des yeux de Draco disparaissait lentement. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Le sérieux de Draco était si intense qu'Harry se demandait s'il était vraiment en train de se passer quelque chose.

Malgré ça, tout son corps était tendu par l'anticipation.

\- J'ai réfléchi, dit-il.

\- Oh, ça change de d'habitude.

Draco lui répondit par un claquement sec de la langue.

\- Écoute-moi, vu que tu as l'air d'être celui qui tremble.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça serait uniquement moi qui tremblerais ?

\- Parce que comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai réfléchi. J'ai déjà réfléchi, Harry, à tout ce que ça impliquait. Vis-à-vis de mes parents, de toi, de ma vie plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'on est sensés avoir après avoir fait toutes les conneries ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si tu avais été une fille, on ne serait même pas en train d'en discuter.

Harry acquiesça.

\- J'ai regardé des filles et des garçons. Je ne vais pas te promettre que ça va changer dans le futur. Mais je sais que, pour le moment, personne ne m'intéresse plus que toi et ce depuis… Enfin, je l'ai réalisé assez tôt pour savoir ce que je veux.

\- Tôt comment ? Quand ?

Draco fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites mais Harry le regardait avec interrogation.

\- Depuis longtemps.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi… Depuis longtemps. Depuis que tu as rompu avec Astoria.

\- Plus longtemps encore.

\- Oh, fit Harry rougissant.

Draco pinça son nez et Harry rit.

\- Merci de me faire passer pour le pathétique suiveur transi d'amour. Je suppose que tu as réalisé ton penchant pour les blonds hier ?

\- Non, souffla Harry.

Draco avait lâché son nez mais sa main était maintenant sur sa joue et elle était brûlante.

Depuis quand aimait-il Draco ? La question avait le mérite d'être posée. S'il était honnête (et il avait envie de l'être), il aurait pu lui dire depuis l'attaque de Ron. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. C'était le moment où il l'avait réalisé.

\- Tu te souviens, après l'épreuve des dragons ? Tu es venu dans la tour d'astronomie et… Tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

\- Tu étais sous ta forme de renard et tu t'es enfui comme un malpropre !

\- C'était ça ou je restais avec toi toute la nuit.

\- Tu aurais du le faire.

\- Je ne savais pas encore que j'allais revenir à Poudlard.

\- Tu veux dire que c'était une décision de dernière minute ?

\- On peut en parler une autre fois ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry sut qu'il était sur le point d'insister _;_ il le coupa dans son initiative.

\- S'il te plait. Là tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser.

\- Qui est le pervers, maintenant ?

Mais le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du blond en disait long sur son envie de faire de même.

Harry se redressa et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Draco. Le blond entoura son visage de ses mains et le força à s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit.

Ce fut plus doux que devant le lac. D'abord de simples baisers déposés au coin des lèvres de Draco, puis contre elles. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Draco décide que ce traitement était insuffisant. De sa langue, il écarta les lèvres d'Harry et le brun obéit sans cérémonie. Ils bougèrent de position, ses bras ne le soutenant plus, pour se retrouver allongés tous les deux sur le coté. Draco tenant toujours sa tête à mesure que sa langue jouait avec la sienne. Quant à Harry, ses doigts serraient le col du pyjama du Serpentard.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir faire de pause. Ils respiraient fort par le nez et s'embrassaient maladroitement. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi gauche et pourtant, il ne voulait s'arrêter pour rien au monde.

Avec un peu plus de courage, il laissa ses dents mordiller tendrement la lèvre de Draco et le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche lui envoya des décharges dans tout le corps et s'empressa de réveiller une partie de son anatomie.

Harry ne savait pas jusqu'ou il pouvait aller, jusqu'ou il voulait aller. A la place, il laissa son instinct prendre le pas sur sa conscience. Une de ses mains quitta le cou de Draco pour descendre sur sa hanche et ce fut comme s'il avait donné le feu vert à une bête : Draco lâcha sa tête et vint faire courir ses doigts sur son torse, puis immédiatement souleva le haut de son vêtement.

Harry grogna contre ses lèvres en sentant les mains chaudes entrer en contact avec sa peau. Son ventre se creusa sous la sensation mais son plaisir était à son comble. Il se sentait dur et se demandait si Draco était pareil. Sa curiosité plus forte que sa retenue, Harry donna un coup de bassin en avant et le contact de leurs membre à travers le tissus leur tira un sifflement similaire.

Draco et Harry cessèrent de s'embrasser, immobiles tous les deux, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Harry savait ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui lui traversait l'esprit devait être la même chose qui traversait l'esprit de Draco. Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Et s'il se rendait compte qu'il était un garçon ? Que la triste vérité était que leur corps étaient les mêmes ? Et si ça le dégoutait ?

Mais Draco ferma les yeux et ses mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes. Harry retint sa respiration puis exhala un miaulement de plaisir en sentant les pouces de Draco contre ses tétons.

\- Mmmh.

Le blond les massait doucement, faisant des cercles et Harry en devenait fou. Si juste ça pouvait le faire trembler, il craignait pour le reste. Il ne s'était jamais pensé si sensible et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter Draco.

\- Harry ?

\- Non, rien, je pensais à ton livre… Il doit y avoir un deuxième tome : _« Comment ne pas venir dans son pantalon quand votre copain vous caresse les tétons. »_

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et, à présent qu'il s'avait qu'Harry appréciait ses gestes, le titilla un peu plus. Pour toute réponse physique, Harry commença à se frotter contre lui, encore conscient de son sexe s'appuyant contre celui de Draco.

A mesure que son esprit s'emballait sur la perspective de le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir contre sa peau, son bassin devenait hors de contrôle. Il se comportait comme un chien en chaleur mais Draco respirait aussi fortement que lui contre sa bouche et soudain, ses mains quittèrent son torse pour agripper ses fesses avec force. Harry glapit mais des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

Draco commença à donner le rythme sur ses hanches, empoignant ses fesses pour le forcer à se frotter avec plus d'ardeur. Haletant, Harry chercha de nouveau les lèvres de Draco pour l'embrasser et le blond s'empressa de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Et par Merlin, c'était divin !

C'était incomparable avec ce qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny ou Anouk : c'était mieux à presque tous les niveaux. La poigne de Draco, sa bouche, ses lèvres fines, sa langue humide... Son sexe dur dont il devinait à peine les contours à travers la soie de son pyjama, son propre sexe qui devenait douloureux... L'apparente sérénité de Draco, trahie par ses halètements, par ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu de son bas, par la plaque rouge qui naissait sur son torse, finissait sur son cou et envahissait le haut de ses pommettes...

\- Putain, Harry !

\- Mmhmmh.

Draco le repoussa pour l'allonger sur le dos et Harry le regarda, surpris.

\- Draco ?

\- Tome trois : _« Comment ne pas venir dans son pantalon quand son copain est la chose la plus foutrement sexy au monde. »_!

Sa voix était erratique mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de rire. Puis Draco redevint sérieux.

\- J'ai envie de te toucher.

\- Tu le fais déjà…

\- Non, Harry. J'ai envie de te toucher et j'ai envie que tu me touches. Mais… Si tu trouves que ça va trop vite…Bon sang, ça va trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait du demander à Louve un manuel sur le temps d'adaptation sexuelle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ca vous a pris combien de temps, à Daphné et toi, pour ce genre de truc ?

Draco grogna.

\- Tu as le don de pourrir un groove.

\- Désolé… Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour savoir à quelle vitesse ça doit aller.

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Comment ça ? Toi et Ginny ?

\- Elle était très entreprenante.

\- Harry… Tu es puceau ?

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux, ce qui dut être mal interprété par Draco qui se redressa.

\- Quoi !? Non !

\- Non ?

\- Enfin, je l'ai déjà fait… Une fois. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

\- Avec Ginny ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu avec Ginny. Je t'avais déjà dans la tête, râla Harry.

\- Oh… D'accord. Une seule fois.

\- Avec une fille, rajouta rapidement Harry. Une seule fois avec une fille… Donc on peut presque dire que je suis un bleu.

Harry sourit bêtement en voyant Draco caché sa gêne en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça, ça me donne juste envie de te sauter dessus.

\- Mhh, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas sensé être le but final ?

Draco se pencha de nouveau sur lui et embrassa délicatement le haut de sa joue. Harry fut plus touché par ce geste que par la foultitude de baisers auxquels il avait eu droit : c'était un geste tendre et ça lui donna le tournis.

\- J'ai envie que tu me touches, murmura-t-il.

Draco s'allongea de nouveau à coté de lui. Au lieu de reprendre des activités plus intenses, il prit la main d'Harry et la porta à ses lèvres. Harry soupira d'aise puis il se glissa contre Draco, posant sa tête contre son épaule et passant un bras sur son ventre. Il sentit une des mains de Draco se perdre dans ses cheveux et commencer à le caresser tendrement.

Son érection était toujours douloureuse mais un œil sur l'entrejambe de Draco et il pouvait voir le tissu tout aussi tendu.

Harry était surpris par la gentillesse du blond, par son respect. Dans sa tête, il avait cru que Draco serait du genre à prendre ce qu'il voulait sans demander l'avis de personne. C'était ce genre de fantasme qui l'excitait aussi, de savoir que Draco pouvait rester serein et l'instant suivant grogner contre son oreille.

Harry avait envie de lui. Maintenant.

Sa main glissa le long de la chemise de Draco, partant de son torse, descendant sur son ventre. Lentement. Quand ses doigts jouèrent avec le dernier bouton du vêtement, Harry sentit les doigts de Draco se crisper dans ses cheveux.

Harry fit glisser son pouce le long de la bordure du bas de pyjama. Tandis que ses cheveux se retrouvaient serrés dans une poigne plus sévère, Harry glissa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon, passant sur la ligne de poils blonds qui caressaient sa paume.

Il en avait le souffle coupé. C'était chaud, intense. Le gland humide de Draco toucha le creux entre son pouce et son index et Harry sentit la salive lui monter à la bouche. Contre sa tête, le torse de Draco montait et descendait à une vitesse alarmante.

Harry réalisa enfin qu'il touchait le sexe de quelqu'un. Le sexe de Draco Malfoy.

Le pénis de Malfoy.

Sa queue.

Il l'étudia du toucher, faisant coulisser sa main sur son membre.

Elle était droite, du gland jusqu'à ses testicules, pas comme la sienne qui était légèrement gonflée au milieu. Elle était aussi un peu plus longue.

Harry n'avait que ses sensations mais il aurait aussi aimé avoir la vue. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste pour dégager le pan de pyjama.

Il en appréciait la texture, la douceur, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, les poils qui caressaient son poignet. Il dégagea son autre bras pour commencer à se caresser lui-même.

\- Harry ?

\- Mmh.

Harry avait fermé les yeux. Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour du sexe de Draco et il avait commencé de légers mouvements de va-et-vient. La main du blond lâcha prise dans ses cheveux et Draco attrapa son poignet qui s'activait.

Harry grogna mais Draco le bougea de nouveau sur le coté. Alignant leur bassin face à face. Harry baissa les yeux en retirant sa main du pantalon de Draco, le gland du blond dépassant de l'encolure du bas.

\- Putain, siffla Draco. Putain… Ta main.

\- Tu sais que ça fait beaucoup d'injures juste pour une main ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco attaqua sa bouche dans un baiser un peu rude qui fit danser l'estomac d'Harry. Puis ce fut au tour de la main de Draco de venir se perdre contre lui et là Harry perdit toute notion de retenue.

Draco ne se formalisa pas de prendre son temps, de découvrir quoi que ce soit : il empoigna son sexe avec une dextérité sans pareil et branla Harry sûrement de la même manière qu'il se branlait lui.

Harry donna un coup de reins dans la main de Draco et Draco se dégagea, sortant son propre sexe puis celui d'Harry.

Il n'y avait plus de barrière de vêtement. C'était leurs glands collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre et tout ça dans l'étau qu'était la poigne de Draco.

Ils gémissaient chacun dans la bouche de l'autre. Grognaient, suffoquaient.

Harry plaqua sa main libre sur les fesses de Draco et le serra contre lui.

Bientôt, ils ne furent que gémissements et Harry fut incapable de prévenir Draco de son orgasme. Il sentit sa queue pulser entre les doigts de ce dernier et écarquilla les yeux, crispant ses doigts de pieds et se tendant de tout son long. Une seconde plus tard, un liquide poisseux s'éparpilla sur sa peau et Draco trembla contre lui sans cesser ses vas-et-vients.

Ils restèrent comme ça, immobiles, haletant, les yeux fermés, réalisant chacun la portée de leur geste.

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête était entourée de coton et en même temps que son corps était douloureux de s'être trop tendu, mais c'était une douleur qu'il était en train d'apprécier.

Draco finit par dégager sa main de leurs sexes sensibles et siffla entre ses dents.

\- Ma baguette…

\- … Plus bonne à rien, plaisanta Harry.

Draco rit et Harry fut plus efficace : il trouva sa propre baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur les doigts de Draco et sur leurs ventres. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte douloureuse et s'allongea sur le dos et Draco en fit de même.

\- On a oublié de mettre un sort de silence.

\- On a oublié de mettre fin au _Lumos_.

\- Je suis le novice, tu aurais du penser à tout ça, le taquina Harry.

\- Pardonne-moi mais mon esprit était très loin de ce genre de préoccupations, grinça Draco.

Le blond prononça un _Finite_ une fois sa baguette en main, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la tente et aucun d'eux ne se décida à se couvrir du duvet. Mais Harry avait besoin d'une autre source de chaleur. Sans qu'il est eu besoin de faire le moindre geste, Draco se tourna vers lui et entoura son ventre de son bras avant de caller son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Tu pues la transpiration, fit Draco contre sa peau.

\- Charmant, chuchota Harry. Attends de découvrir ma délicieuse haleine du matin.

\- Je déteste le camping.

Harry rit et Draco raffermit son étreinte. Le brun apprécia avec volupté le moment post-orgasmique, savourant le vide de son cerveau.

Il ne sut même pas à quel moment il s'endormit, mais il avait eu jusqu'au bout conscience du souffle chaud de Draco dans son cou et de sa main caressant son ventre... Et dans les méandres de sa nuit, la vague impression de bander encore.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit passage de douceur. On reprends les choses sérieuses lundi prochain! Koeur les agneaux**


	58. Harry

Je suis allée voir les crevettes pailletées et c'était arch bien :o !

Mais passons, il se fait tard. Ou tôt c'est selon.

Donc je lâche ce petit chapitre ici, corrigé par Titou Douh et je file me coucher u_u.

Hellehaare : Ah ce n'est que le début de l'irritation, concernant Hermione, je connais la sensation haha ! uuiii plus d'Harry et Draco ! Encore plus ! Plus ! oups pardon je me calme. Je dois être trop au stade ou je réfléchis sur le pourquoi du comment des relations. Quand j'étais au collège en vraie je me posais pas autant de question sur pourquoi je regardais les filles autant que les garçons. Je crois que le problème vient surtout de la réaction qu'auront les gens. Du coup je mets plus mes idées dans les propos de Draco. Bion on arrive enfin à quelque chose de croustillant je te laisse savourer ça ! Koeur !

 **Lioune :** Merci beaucoup ! Beaucoup !

 **Natsu :** Haha, voyons c'est juste une petite découverte de rien du tout :p, rien qui ne nécessite de se faire Lockhartiser ! Pour le moment…

 **May :** J'avoue je n'ai pas félicité ceux qui ont tenu le coup jusqu'ici XD ! Félicitation pour avoir atteint le 56 éme chapitre et avoir la chance de pouvoir dire ce mot : enfin ! Merci huhuhu !

 **Loufoca :** Et c'est de qui :o ?

 **Aussidagility :** Haha, une petite fille…on dirait que l'image colle vraiment vite ! Merci, merci !

.

 **HARRY**

.

 _« The world moves on another day_

 _Another drama»_

Look what you made me do. Taylor Swift

.

.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Draco posa lourdement son sac sur son lit.

\- On ne s'est jamais disputés, firent les deux garçons à Blaise.

Le métis leur offrit son regard le plus sérieux avant de lâcher l'affaire. Draco rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette tandis qu'Harry discutait avec Apophis. Du moins, Harry parlait, Apophis sifflait.

\- Tu fais la tête mais tu es heureux de me voir, fit Harry.

\- Sssshh… Sshhhh…

\- Je te fais sortir ce soir et on part chasser des souris dans la Forêt ?

\- Sssssh…

\- C'était méchant ! répondit Harry choqué.

Draco fut incapable de réprimer le sourire tendre qui lui vint mais le cacha immédiatement quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas sur le point de courir vers la salle de bains ?

\- J'y vais de ce pas ! Et tu devrais aussi t'offrir ce luxe.

\- Tu ne sens pas la rose non plus, Malfoy.

Draco lui présenta son doigt le plus injurieux et s'empara de vêtements propres. Il s'attendit à ce qu'Harry le suive ou lui demande s'il pouvait venir mais le brun ne fit rien de tout ça.

Même quand il arriva au niveau de la salle de bains des préfets, rien ne lui indiqua qu'Harry l'avait suivi sous sa cape. Ce qu'il trouva en revanche dans les douches privées lui tira une grimace ennuyée.

\- Oy, Blondie ! Tu nous rejoins enfin ! Alors, cette petite escapade ?

Fred et George étaient déjà présents. L'un s'était écrasé une serviette humide sur le visage et l'autre s'amusait à se fabriquer une barbe faite de mousse.

\- Un cauchemar.

Draco retira rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa dans la piscine qui faisait office de baignoire. Il poussa un long soupir de plaisir, soupir qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui poussé quand la main d'Harry avait été sur lui.

Y repenser eut le malheur de lui filer la trique mais Draco était couvert par l'eau et la mousse et décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, fit une voix étouffée par la serviette.

Draco laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord en marbre et ignora celui qui venait de parler. Il savait cependant que son indifférence n'arrêterait pas les jumeaux.

\- Il parait que tu as retrouvé ton binôme. Au point de partager une tente, susurra l'un des rouquins.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous emploierez ce ton subjectif pour tous ceux qui ont partagés une tente, feinta Draco.

\- On pourrait, mais compte tenu de ton passif, c'est plus drôle de le faire avec toi. Raconte-nous comment s'est passée ta nuit !

Intense, pensa Draco, intense et délicieuse. Comme dans un rêve. Mieux que dans un rêve. Mieux que toutes les nuits qu'il avait vécues jusque là.

\- Dure et inconfortable, répondit-il.

\- Peut-être que c'est à Harry qu'on devrait poser la question, finalement. Ce gamin est bien plus ouvert aux…Suggestions.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et foudroya du regard le jumeau diabolique.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Seulement venir en aide à nos deux serpy favoris, n'est-ce pas, George ?

Celui sous la serviette leva le pouce dans leur direction.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit. Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous parlez !

Fred, que Draco reconnut parce qu'il n'avait pas de serviette sur la tête, se rapprocha de lui.

\- Et bien, par exemple… Ca va être difficile de fricoter dans un dortoir de quatre garçons.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Encore une fois, siffla t-il, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

Fred et George venaient d'anéantir toute possibilité de détente et Draco s'empressa de sortir du bain. Mais une fois habillé, il se tourna tout de même vers eux.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous laissiez Harry en paix.

\- Jaloux, blondie ? C'est vrai qu'Harry aime bien les roux, non ? Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- N'essaie même pas.

Fred se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Furieux, Draco refit le chemin vers les cachots et dut se contenter d'une douche dans la salle de bain de Serpentard. Quand il revint, il ne trouva pas Harry dans la chambre, juste Nott en pyjama allongé sur son lit.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il a dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un. C'est chouette que vous vous soyez réconciliés.

\- C'est ça… Très chouette.

Draco revint vers le lit d'Harry et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver la Carte du Maraudeur. Il récita la phrase nécessaire pour faire apparaitre le plan et chercha Harry. Ce dernier se trouvait au niveau de la salle de classe d'Arcane de défense magique... En compagnie d'Apedemak Leone.

Draco observa suspicieusement ce qui se passait. Les deux personnes étaient immobiles mais les remarques d'Hermione trottaient dans sa tête : Harry était proche de plein de professeurs et il semblait que celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Il décida cependant de ne pas se frustrer plus que ça. Si Harry voulait en parler, il le ferait.

Draco referma la Carte et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il étudia la bêtise de son comportement. Maintenant qu'Harry était plus enclin à partager des choses avec lui, il se sentait comme l'envie de ne rien brusquer du tout, découvrant peu à peu que sa frustration venait plus du fait de ne pas avoir Harry dans son entièreté que de sa passion pour la vérité.

Draco se détestait d'être aussi changeant. Ses humeurs étaient devenues inconstantes, ce qui était loin d'être son personnage. Il se retrouvait à douter, à s'énerver, à se poser des questions sur tout le monde et n'importe quoi. Uniquement parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Harry.

Avec horreur, il comprit que c'était peut-être ça, le vrai lui. Il avait passé tant d'années à vivre ans une bulle d'indifférence et une seule personne apparaissait et le voilà qu'il devenait totalement perdu...

Il fallait qu'il fasse le point sur ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait Harry. Il savait qu'Harry était important et il allait savoir qu'en plus de ça, ce qui entourait Harry était important.

 _« J'attire les problèmes comme la peste. »_

 _« Tu vas vouloir savoir et tu n'aimeras pas les réponses. »_

 _« Est-ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit que ce dont je ne voulais pas parler était douloureux ? »_

Oui, ça lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Harry l'avait prévenu. Harry n'avait jamais cessé de le prévenir.

Mais Draco le voulait. Il voulait Harry et il voulait savoir.

Une main secoua son épaule et Draco rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais ses rideaux étaient restés ouverts.

Au dessus de lui se tenait Harry.

\- Où étais-tu ? murmura Draco.

Le brun se glissa dans son lit et tira les rideaux de Draco puis murmura un sort de silence. Harry se positionna au pied du lit en tailleur et Draco se redressa.

\- Je suis allé voir… Regulus.

\- Regulus ? Comment ça, tu es allé voir Regulus. Il est ici ?

Draco prit sa baguette et conjura une petite boule lumineuse, il détestait ne pas voir le visage d'Harry.

\- C'est le professeur Leone.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Mais à bien y penser, ça faisait sens. Il pensa à Hermione et à quand elle découvrirait ça.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de lui parler ?

\- Pour être sûr que je suis en train de faire le bon choix. Il m'a dit qu'Alberforth est venu le voir pour l'avertir que deux adolescents avaient discuté avec une certaine Moira.

\- Qui est Alberforth ?

\- Le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

\- Moira… Elle…

Harry secoua la tête, le visage fermé.

\- Elle ne sera plus capable de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

La colère coula furieusement dans ses veines. Draco serra les poings. S'il comprenait bien ce qui s'était passé... Il allait dire ce qu'il pensait de cette manière de faire mais Harry parla avant lui.

\- Draco, tu veux toujours savoir ?

\- Faisons un bref récapitulatif, fit le blond les dents sérrées. On va parler de ma tante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et des Mangemorts ? De l'attaque du Tournoi ? Du danger qui plane sur nos vies ? Parce que c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

Harry se frotta les yeux et semblait en proie à un véritable combat intérieur.

\- Tu n'as rien envie de me dire.

\- J'ai envie de tout te dire. J'ai envie de tout dire à Hermione.

Draco en resta estomaqué.

\- Hermione…

\- Regulus pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous sachiez. Natasha et Dimitri aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils vont être fous quand je vais leur dire.

\- Ils savent… Ce que tu caches.

Harry lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

Draco s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. C'était vrai. Natasha, Dimitri et Harry avaient nourri sa jalousie lors du Tournoi. Il se dégageait d'eux une complicité qui lui avait donné la nausée... Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était juste envieux.

\- Est-ce que… Ca va changer quelque chose entre nous ? demanda prudemment Draco.

Harry prit un air affreusement sérieux et Draco eut l'impression qu'il venait de prendre dix ans d'un coup.

\- Ça dépendra uniquement de toi.

Draco ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Mais l'angoisse s'empara de lui.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus ? Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire ?

\- Tu as parlé de Voldemort. Tu as parlé d'un tableau… Et sur ce tableau, il y a un garçon qui me ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux encore garder le secret. On peut juste ignorer cette histoire _;_ effacer ta mémoire… N'est pas mon option.

Draco ravala le soupir de soulagement qui lui était venu.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, alors ?

Harry fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça te blessera d'en parler ?

\- Je ne serais probablement pas le seul qui va souffrir. Mais ça va me faire mal, oui.

\- Tu m'en veux d'avoir insisté ?

\- Non. J'aime cet aspect de ta personnalité. Tu es le seul qui puisse remettre en question mes bonnes résolutions en me poussant à bout. J'ai toujours été hors de moi quand ça te concerne. Il faut croire que je suis incapable de me contrôler quand il est question de Draco Malfoy, plaisanta Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry bougea et rejoignit Draco en tête de lit pour s'allonger à coté de lui.

\- Je veux juste que tu garde en mémoire… Que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me moquer de toi. Je n'aurais rien tenté si je n'étais pas sérieux. Draco… Il faut que tu me croies.

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre à Harry. Son ami le regardait avec tellement de peine dans les yeux qu'il regretta amèrement d'avoir été l'imbécile qui avait emmené Harry si loin.

Quand Harry bougea pour retourner dans son lit, Draco l'en empêcha : il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry Potter puisse se moquer de lui.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Le Magicien. La Justice. Le Diable.

Hermione regarda les cartes en soupirant : ça n'avait pas changé. C'était la cinquième fois que Louve tirait les cartes pour elle, et ce depuis que leur amitié avait commencé.

Depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie.

Le Magicien, la Justice et le Diable. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours la même signification. Et toujours la même question prononcé du bout des lèvres par Louve.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu as dit que le diable était un événement contre lequel je ne pouvais avoir aucune influence. Tu as dit que le Magicien me désignait : mes facultés, mes connaissances, mes capacités m'ont permis de voir les changements qui se produisent. Et la Justice met en lumière mon intégrité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hermione…

\- Tu as tiré les cartes à Nolan. Tu as découvert qu'il te cachait quelque chose. Tu m'as dit que ça me concernait aussi. Tu es comme Harry, tu gardes des secrets !

\- J'ai dit à Nolan que je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Nolan m'a toujours tout raconté quand ça concernait Harry. Ce qu'il m'a dit, Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Ce que je vois… Ne présage rien de bon pour aucun de nous.

\- Raison de plus pour que j'en sache plus ! Tu savais que je pensais que la divination, c'était du flan. Tu as insisté, je t'ai écoutée. J'ai fait tout ce que tu as dit concernant Harry et Draco.

Louve retourna les cartes en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais que ça a couté la vie de mes parents ? Ce genre de don.

\- Mais tu sais aussi que c'est important. Harry est en danger… N'est-ce pas ?

Louve tordit la bouche en une grimace désobligeante.

\- Harry pense… A tord qu'il pourra mieux faire face s'il est seul. Hermione, mon frère est buté. Il met de coté ceux qu'il veut protéger. S'il le fait… C'est parce qu'il t'estime énormément. Mais il y a une autre preuve d'amour. Le fait de dire la vérité en est une. Je te le demande en tant qu'amie : quoiqu'Harry puisse te montrer, je t'en supplie : ne l'abandonne pas.

\- Tu as vu que je changeais d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les réactions des gens, Hermimi. Il y a toujours le libre arbitre. Je ne fais qu'interpréter une des nombreuses voies.

\- Harry est mon ami. Je ne le laisserai pas.

Louve se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et Hermione la serra contre elle.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Hors de la chambre de Louve Lupin, Hermione observa autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Avec la plus grande des discrétions, elle descendit les marches du dortoir des filles et sortit en silence de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Baguette en main et le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers le septième étage.

Là où Harry leur avait donné rendez-vous.

Elle n'y avait pas cru sur le moment en lisant le message de son ami. Harry souhaitait leur parler, à elle et à Draco... Ce qui signifiait que Draco avait fini par mettre l'histoire du tableau sur le tapis. Hermione avait tellement de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres !

Elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus de la bouche d'Harry, posant innocemment la question sur Moira mais elle croyait Harry quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Cependant, Louve lui avait dit qu'Harry savait des choses qui allaient au-delà des simples connaissances de ce monde. Parce que Nolan était venu avec une histoire abracadabrante que Louve n'avait pas voulue partager avec elle.

Mais Louve lui avait dit que Nolan aurait préféré qu'Hermione ne sache rien du tout. Ce qui n'avait pas été l'avis de Louve. Alors elle l'avait poussé.

\- Les dragons sont bons pour Harry.

C'était une phrase que Louve avait prononcée après le départ de Draco durant les vacances. Hermione n'y avait pas cru vu l'état d'Harry après ça. Mais Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et Draco, quelque chose de fort.

Quelque chose qui allait au-delà d'une simple amitié. Et Hermione désirait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au septième étage, elle trouva immédiatement Draco appuyé contre le mur en face d'une immense tapisserie de Barnabass le Follet. Le blond se redressa immédiatement en voyant arriver Hermione... Du moins, elle crut que c'était pour lui mais en entendant d'autres pas, elle comprit qu'elle était suivie. Elle se tourna pour tomber sur le professeur Leone et Harry.

\- Professeur ?

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur le brun. Harry avait un visage de six pieds de long et l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. C'était sûrement le cas : cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur séjour camping et Harry avait à peine desserré les lèvres autant pour elle que pour Draco.

Ça lui coutait d'être ici et Hermione s'en voulut.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Harry…

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche… Je ne me vois pas faire ça trop de fois.

Le professeur Leone fit signe à Draco de s'écarter du mur et le blond s'installa auprès de la tapisserie. Hermione le vit faire trois allers et retours devant le mur et hoqueta de surprise en voyant une porte apparaître.

Leone ouvrit la porte et Harry fut le premier à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, Draco à sa suite. Hermione n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce, la porte se referma d'un claquement sonore.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette salle ?

\- Ici, fit Harry, c'est la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, une des nombreuses pièces qu'elle peut offrir.

\- Comment… Est-ce que tu la connais ? demanda Draco.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici. Toi aussi, et toi aussi, Hermione.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry disait mais elle étudia avec sérieux l'endroit. C'était juste une salle carrée au milieu de laquelle trônait une vasque sur une colonne.

\- C'est une pensine ?

\- Oui.

Hermione constata autre chose. Autour de la vasque, au sol, était tracé un immense cercle dans lequel se dessinait une rose des vents à huits branches. Elle y lut des runes et plusieurs sorts tracés dans les deux cercles. Un sort de légilimencie, un sort de _Priore Incantum_ , un sort de partage et un sort sur le temps.

Draco aussi étudiait ce qui avait été écrit au sol. Tous deux comprenant qu'Harry l'avait dessiné avant leur venue. Sûrement l'avait-il préparée en amont.

\- Avant de commencer, dit Harry. Est-il possible pour vous de me dire ce que vous savez ?

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et le blond croisa les bras comme s'il essayait de se protéger de quelque chose.

\- Nous avons appris l'existence d'Harry Adams, fit Draco. Enfin… Je savais qu'il s'appelait Harry, parce que j'ai un tableau de lui chez moi mais ça, vous le savez.

Leone et Harry ne répondirent rien.

\- Il te ressemble… Comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'ai pensé que c'était un membre de ta famille. Puis on a croisé cette fille, Moira, par pur hasard. Chez Berviche et Bang, il y a des bracelets qui ressemblent au tien.

Harry leva un regard emprunt de repproches vers Regulus.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne savais même pas qui était cette fille avant qu'Alberforth en parle.

\- Ce n'est pas que Moira. Il y avait un elfe, aussi. Perry. Il porte le même pull que recevait Draco à Noël avec l'écusson des Serpentard.

Leone posa ses doigts sur son front.

\- Adams a du le libérer… A la fin.

\- Et puis il y avait le loup-garou… Sur cette île, ajouta Draco.

\- Syracuse ? S'étonna Harry. Syracuse était avec vous… Quelle île ?!

\- Ils parlent sûrement de l'île de Drear. L'île où nous t'avons caché enfant, l'endroit où Adams vivait.

\- Donc malgré toutes vos précautions, un elfe pouvait tout raconter. A quoi je pensais quand j'ai libéré cet elfe !? Et Syracuse…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qui est Syracuse ?

Leone l'ignora pour se tourner vers Harry.

\- Syracuse n'a jamais accepté qu'Adams tombe dans l'oubli. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu as fait pour lui.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- L'elfe vous a parlé de Voldemort ?

\- Oui. Il a dit que c'était lui qui été à la tête des Mangemorts, concéda Draco.

\- Qui est Voldemort et pourquoi parles-tu d'Adams comme si… Comme si…

Hermione fut incapable de finir sa phrase et Harry rit doucement.

\- C'est drôle… Voldemort m'a dit une fois que son nom était son passé, son présent et son futur. Je n'aurais pas cru être celui qui dirait ce genre de phrase aujourd'hui. Voldemort est mon passé. Voldemort est mon présent et sans aucun doute mon futur. Pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'Adams comme si je savais ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ?

Harry tourna autour de la vasque et la caressa du bout des doigts.

\- Tu as vu le tableau, Draco. Tu as vu des différences ? Des différences qui peuvent facilement être changées, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione vit les yeux de Draco s'écarquiller d'horreur.

\- Impossible, souffla t-il. C'est impossible.

Ses yeux allèrent d'Harry à Leone. Le professeur avait les poings serrés mais ne bougea pas.

\- Comment…

\- C'est ce que vous vouliez savoir. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est ici.

Harry se baissa et toucha le cercle de ses deux mains.

\- _Excepto memorium._

Immédiatement, un épais nuage bleuté inonda la salle, les laissant suspendus dans un vide de buée azurée. Hermione glapit et Draco se déplaça vers elle, jusqu'à ce que la chute qui n'en était pas une les fasse tomber dans un salon typiquement anglais.

Hermione essaya de juger l'expression d'Harry qui observait le salon avec dégoût.

Il y avait des photos d'un garçon blond, gras au visage porcin sur la cheminée et une partie du salon croulait sous des tas de cadeau. Mais ce qui la frappa fut l'apparition d'une femme qui lui semblait familière.

 _Trop_ familière.

La femme frappa sur la petite porte du placard sous l'escalier qui se trouvait dans le vestibule, à l'entrée du salon.

\- Allez, debout ! Immédiatement !

Ses cheveux blonds, sa voix haute perchée… Hermione posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- C'est.., bredouilla Draco.

Mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose de plus, la femme repassa devant le couloir.

\- Ça y est, tu es levé ?

Un murmure étouffé sortit du placard et Hermione retint un cri horrifié quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et en sortir un petit garçon. Ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène, de grosses boucles partant dans tous les sens, couvrant son front et le haut de lunettes rondes aux branches rafistolées.

Le gamin, qui était petit, devait sûrement avoir sept ou huit ans.

Mais ce qui la choqua le plus furent ses yeux : vert, brillant. Identiques. Et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui s'était rendu dans la cuisine, traversé par le souvenir fantôme de la femme.

Elle ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait, mais elle avait compris que le petit garçon devant elle, qui portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui et qui s'était attaqué à la préparation du bacon, était Harry.

\- Est-ce que c'est la mère de Nolan ? demanda Draco.

\- Pas la meilleure version, répondit Harry.

La suite fut une horreur sans nom pour Hermione. La manière dont l'homme aussi gros qu'en éléphant avait traité Harry, le comportement odieux de celui qui se faisait appeler Dudley... Cette famille qui insultait Harry alors qu'il était encore dans la pièce.

\- Mais… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Ici, fit Harry, c'est ma vie. Enfin… C'était ma vie. Voici ma tante et mon oncle. Et lui, c'est mon cousin. Ça fait apprécier Nolan un peu plus.

Le ton était joué sur la plaisanterie mais il n'y avait aucun sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Leone, Draco et Hermione avaient suivi la triste vie du garçon avec un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et de dépit... Et ce jusqu'au moment où Rubeus Hagrid avait fracassé la porte. Pourtant, ça ne calma en rien la colère : les mots utilisés par Petunia pour décrire Harry étaient difficiles à entendre.

Mais ce qui fut le plus dur à encaisser, fut d'apprendre la mort de James et Lily Potter.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu vas comprendre, lui avait répondu Harry.

Et ils avaient compris. Grâce à l'explication d'Hagrid.

James et Lily Potter avait été tués par Voldemort, ils avaient à peine vingt et un an. Et Harry Potter aurait du mourir aussi... Mais c'était Voldemort qui avait disparu, laissant comme seul souvenir la cicatrice.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Draco avait regardé Harry marcher jusqu'à la table des rouge et or sous les acclamations des élèves. Il l'avait vu être accueilli par Ron, Fred et George Weasley.

xxxxxxx

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa_

Hermione avait regardé avec effarement Ron et Harry la sauver d'un troll dans les toilettes pour ensuite se dénoncer à leur place.

xxxxxxx

Regulus avait observé, horrifié, l'être sans vie aspirant le sang d'une licorne.

xxxxxxx

\- Tue-le ! Tue le garçon !

Ils avaient tous deux reculé en voyant l'homme du nom de Quirell tenter d'attaquer Harry pour finir le visage en cendre.

xxxxxxx

Tout était diffèrent, dans cette vie.

Tout ce que Draco et Hermione connaissaient avait beau être pareil... Tout était diffèrent.

Les Weasley étaient tous à Gryffondor. Harry, Harry et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La cicatrice d'Adams. Harry était diffèrent.

C'était un monde où Hermione s'était fait des amis dès la première année. Un monde où Ron Weasley riait avec elle. C'était un monde où Sirius Black n'était pas professeur de Métamorphose, un monde où Dumbledore était encore en vie. Un monde où Severus Rogue était détestable avec Harry.

Un monde où Draco Malfoy était insultant et se pavanait flanqué de deux abrutis comme amis. Un monde où Harry s'était vu confier le poste d'attrapeur dès sa première année.

Un monde où ils n'étaient pas amis.

Hermione y découvrit la bravoure et l'intelligence de Ron face à un échiquier géant. Draco y découvrit un comportement méprisable et une insidieuse envie de s'extraire de ces souvenirs. Tous les deux découvrirent le visage de Voldemort. Et, au moment où ils virent ce dernier attraper Harry pour le tuer, ils surent que ce n'était pas un jeu.

Ils surent que ce n'était pas une histoire légère.

Ils surent que leur monde à eux venait de changer.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry avait mis fin à sa première année de souvenirs. En une heure dans ce cercle, il avait offert sa vie sur un plateau aux personnes dont il pensait qu'elles devaient savoir.

Draco était assis dans un coin de la pièce et Hermione tenait la vasque de ses deux mains.

\- Tes parents…

\- James et Lily Potter sont morts en 1981. Pour me protéger, Dumbledore m'a confié à ma tante. Ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort.

\- A cause de la prophétie ? demanda Hermione.

\- On vous a aussi parlé de la prophétie ?

\- Perry l'a mentionnée, bredouilla Hermione.

\- D'accord, conclut Harry. D'accord…

Il n'ajouta rien. A la place, il replongea tout le monde dans d'autres souvenirs.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

La deuxième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard fut douloureuse pour Regulus Black et douloureuse pour Draco Malfoy : l'un dut voir son pire cauchemar refaire surface et presque venir à bout de la vie du jeune garçon, l'autre dut se voir prononcer sans état d'âme une insulte détestable à l'encontre d'Hermione.

Jamais Draco n'avait usé des mots « sang-de-bourbe » pour quiconque. Et au-delà de ça, il avait vu et entendu ce garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait souhaiter la mort de la jeune fille. Le pire fut sûrement de voir son propre père tenter de tuer Harry après la libération de Dobby.

Draco en avait sursauté en l'entendant hurler « _Avada Kedavra_ » et voir le rayon vert exploser, signe de la haine que Lucius avait pour Harry Potter. Draco s'était alors tourné vers Leone qui avait secoué la tête d'un air affligé.

A quel point ? pensa Draco. A quel point son père était-il un monstre, ici ?

Ce fut la troisième année qui donna un sens à toute l'histoire : le Retourneur de Temps.

\- Je n'y crois pas, avait soufflé Hermione.

\- C'est impossible…

Ils avaient vu Draco s'amuser de la réaction d'Harry face aux détraqueurs.

Ils avaient vu Harry et Hermione revenir en arrière.

Ils avaient regardé Harry se pencher au dessus du corps de Sirius Black entouré de détraqueurs assoiffés d'âme.

Ils avaient vu Harry le protéger à l'aide d'un patronus en forme de cerf.

Ils avaient vu Sirius sous sa forme de chien, Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Ils avaient vu Harry revivre la mort de ses parents, hurler de douleur et s'évanouir.

Ils avaient vu Sirius et Buck s'enfuir, laissant Harry retourner dans une famille qui le détestait.

\- Adams a détruit tous les Retourneurs du Temps et effacé la mémoire de celui qui les avait confectionnés. Pour ne laisser à personne d'autres cet avantage, avait conclu Leone.

Puis vint la quatrième année. Celle du Tournoi.

Là encore, Hermione eut du mal à saisir toute la complexité de ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se reconnaissait dans chaque scène. Peut-être plus souriante parfois, plus triste d'autres fois. La colère de Ron était similaire à celle de sa propre vie. Sa jalousie aussi. Mais son bonheur en dansant avec Viktor Krum était réel, aussi réel que celui qu'elle avait ressenti en dansant avec Harry.

Il avait fait ça pour elle. Harry avait voulu recréer les mêmes moments pour les rendre plus forts, plus beaux. Il l'avait voulue de nouveau auprès de lui.

Alors elle compris aussi tout ce que cela impliquait par rapport à Ron Weasley. Ce qu'Harry avait mis de coté pour elle. Il l'avait choisie.

\- Oh Harry… Je suis tellement désolée !

Harry lui avait pris la main.

\- Pas moi.

Mais il ne prit pas la main de Draco Malfoy quand Harry Potter et Cédric Digorry s'emparèrent de la Coupe. Il se dégagea de cette vision, restant en retrait, laissant le soin aux autres d'étudier la scène du cimetière.

Hermione se protégea les yeux au moment où l'éclair vert frappa Cedric. Il lui avait semblé que Draco avait crié quelque chose. Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Quand ils virent Voldemort pour la troisième fois, elle pensa à Louve.

Elle pensa à Nolan.

Elle pensa à Harry.

Hermione ne sut jamais si les cris d'Harry en ramenant le corps de Cédric venaient d'elle ou du souvenir.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Et ça paraissait irréel... Mais ça l'avait été pour Harry. Ça l'était pour Harry. Cédric était mort et Harry Potter en était responsable.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il devait croire ou non.

Il était un garçon ouvert d'esprit. Il savait ce que la magie pouvait avoir de fantastique, d'extraordinaire.

Après tout, Regulus Black se tenait à ses cotés sous une autre forme. Archibald lui avait compté des histoires extraordinaires sur des hommes traversant le temps en changeant de corps.

Il y avait des légendes sur des transformations impossibles, des créatures qui vivaient des milliers d'années en se nourrissant uniquement de sang.

Il savait que la magie était indomptable, qu'il n'en connaissait d'elle à peine qu'une infime partie.

Que tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pouvait être vrai.

C'était sûrement vrai.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre Harry. Ses expressions, ses sourires, sa voix, ses mimiques. Ce Harry-là était le Harry qui se tenait dans un coin, le visage sinistre à mesure que les souvenirs tournaient autour d'eux.

Pourtant… Draco ne se reconnaissait pas, lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas son père. Cet homme suppliant Voldemort, méprisable et ayant fait de lui un garçon arrogant et détestable.

C'était ce qu'il aurait du devenir si Adams n'était pas intervenu : une pâle copie de son père au visage tordu par la haine et l'envie. Un garçon capable d'insulter les parents d'Harry même si ces derniers étaient morts. Un garçon qu'Harry haïssait au point de lui casser le nez sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Draco regarda, le cœur battant, le Harry à la cicatrice gratter sur une feuille une punition qui marquait sa main.

Il le regarda faire des cauchemars sur Cédric, sur Sirius.

Il le regarda essayer d'apprendre des sorts de combat et de défense à ses camarades sans que jamais lui ne fasse partie de ça.

Draco Malfoy était ce garçon qui avait préféré se ranger du coté de cette folle habillée en rose.

Il vit Harry traverser ses souvenirs, détesté de tous, être traité de menteur par tout le monde... Mais ce n'était pas ce qui poussait Harry à détourner le regard de ses propres souvenirs. Ce n'était pas les cours d'occlumancie. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas être pris au sérieux par ceux qui l'entouraient et de se sentir seul et exclu même si on lui en demandait beaucoup.

Non. Draco comprit que ce qu'Harry redoutait était pire que ça.

C'était la mort de Sirius Black.

Et contre toute attente, ce fut Regulus qui mit fin à tout ça en tirant le bras d'Harry.

\- Arrête… S'il te plait, dit-il.

Harry le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Mais Draco et Hermione avaient les yeux posés sur lui, horrifiés.

\- Il est vivant, Harry !

\- Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je ne ferais pas ça la nuit suivante. C'est maintenant, Regulus.

Draco vit le professeur serrer les épaules d'Harry avant de relâcher sa poigne avec lassitude. Mais le blond était de l'avis de Regulus.

Il voulait y mettre fin : il ne voulait plus rien voir de tout ça.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous devez savoir à quel point cet homme… Peut prendre tout ce que vous aimez.

Hermione pleura quand, lors de leur sixième année, Harry leur montra une scène banale entre elle, Ron et lui.

C'était la façon d'Harry de rejouer des moments qui lui tenait à cœur.

Draco ne bougeait plus. Il était livide, vivant les souvenirs d'Harry comme une longue torture. Il voyait Harry l'espionner, se méfier de lui et en faire part à tout le monde. Pour que ses craintes, au final, s'avèrent être vraies et se soldent par la mort de Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry n'offrit rien de plus de sa sixième année et encore moins de chose de la septième, qu'il passa sous silence.

Du moins, qu'il essaya de passer sous silence.

\- Tu as dit qu'il fallait qu'on sache, gémit Hermione. Alors montre-nous.

Harry obéit.

Il leur montra Hermione se faisant torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange, ses cris de douleur tandis que Ron hurlait qu'on le prenne à sa place.

Il leur montra leur professeur d'étude des moldus se faire tuer devant Draco Malfoy.

Il leur montra le mariage de Bill et Fleur saccagé.

Il leur montra Ron Weasley blessé et devenant fou, hurlant à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille.

Il leur montra la tombe de ses parents.

Il leur montra ses mois d'errance dans les bois.

Il leur montra qu'il était l'indésirable Numéro Un.

Et enfin, il leur montra la bataille.

Il y avait tellement de morts...

Des visages que Draco et Hermione connaissaient, des élèves qu'ils croisaient tous les jours, en sang. Des corps qu'ils bousculaient parfois dans les couloirs ; inertes.

Et la voix de Voldemort, leur promettant qu'il n'y aurait plus de mort s'ils sacrifiaient Harry.

Draco marcha dans les décombres des souvenirs, son regard perdu sur la famille Weasley entourant Fred. Fred Weasley, le garçon qu'il avait envoyé se faire voir à peine un jour plus tôt.

Tout ça jusqu'à ce que le Harry des souvenirs voit Severus Rogue mourir sous ses yeux.

Draco se rappela alors de la scène dans le couloir de Poudlard, quand Severus avait accouru pour faire respirer Harry. Ce comportement aux antipodes de celui du Severus des souvenirs...

Il l'avait ensuite vu marcher vers une pensine, s'y plonger et sortir pour récupérer le seul Retourneur de Temps du bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

Et marcher.

Marcher vers la forêt, marcher vers la mort.

Ce n'était que des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs qui n'avaient jamais existés. Pas pour lui, en tout cas.

C'était une vie qu'il n'avait pas vécue.

Pourtant, quand le Harry Potter des souvenirs se présenta devant Voldemort, Draco se sentit mourir de l'intérieur.

Au moment où Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry et où le brun fit tourner l'objet magique, Hermione et lui eurent la même réaction : celle de le protéger.

Mais les souvenirs s'évaporèrent à ce moment là, les laissant haletant dans la pièce.

\- Bordel, souffla Draco. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !?

Il se tourna vers Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- C'est le moment où j'aurais du mourir.

\- Et tu as utilisé le Retourneur de Temps, fit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était aigüe.

\- Je pensais peut-être sauver Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais réellement en faisant ça... C'était un geste désespéré.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vois les sombrals ? Harry… C'était nous. C'était moi, gémit la jeune fille.

Harry se frotta le bras.

\- C'était ma vie… Avant le Retourneur de Temps. Avant qu'Adams, enfin, que je ne change tout le passé.

\- Est-ce que tu vas nous montrer les souvenirs d'Adams ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne les ai pas. J'ai perdu les souvenirs d'Adams et les souvenirs de cette vie-là. De ma vie en Russie. Je suis amnésique, sauf concernant les souvenirs que je viens de vous montrer. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Et pourquoi revenir à Poudlard ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

Mais il connaissait la réponse, au fond de lui.

Harry regarda brièvement Leone.

\- Voldemort est en vie.

\- Et donc tu t'es dis que tu allais revenir ici pour finir le travail… Est-ce que ça veut dire une possibilité pour toi de te mettre en face d'un sort de mort ? fit placidement le blond.

Maintenant que les souvenirs s'étaient évaporés il sentait la colère monter en lui.

\- Si ça se passe comme dans tes souvenirs, tu ne crois pas que venir à Poudlard, c'est mettre cette école en danger ?

\- Draco !

\- Réfléchis, Granger ! Bellatrix a déjà attaqué Harry et elle a échoué dans sa mission, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ensuite !?

\- Ça suffit, tonna Leone. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes !

\- Non, fit Harry. Draco sait très bien ce qu'il dit.

Draco détesta Harry à ce moment-là. Il le détesta parce que le brun le connaissait. Il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses.

\- Je crois que c'est suffisant pour cette nuit. Le mieux… Ce serait d'aller dormir. Venez, miss Granger, je vous raccompagne.

Hermione s'avança vers Harry. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire un geste, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-elle en le tenant contre lui.

Draco supporta la vision d'Harry la serrant en retour.

Leone et Hermione quittèrent la pièce, les laissant seuls. Il n'y eu que le silence durant un long moment.

Draco tentant vainement de réfléchir plus sérieusement à la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, siffla-t-il.

\- Draco…

\- Non ! Ce type ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis sensé faire quoi, maintenant !? Je dois te remercier ? De ne pas avoir fait de moi un monstre en sauvant la peau de mon père !? Tu n'aurais pas du interagir ! Tu aurais du le laisser croupir en prison !

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

\- Je ne le pense pas !? Je suis amoureux du garçon qui m'a offert un collier et des parents repentis ! Tu as vécu tout ça ! Tu as vu ce que mon père a fait ! Ce que je devais te faire ! Pourquoi revenir ici ? Pour voir si tu avais bien réussi ton travail !? Pour voir que je suis devenu un bon petit Malfoy qui respecte les autres !? Va te faire voir, Potter ! Ce genre de vérité… Ce genre de vérité…

\- Je te détestais.

Draco sursauta. Harry était en face de la vasque et le regardait durement.

\- Je te détestais réellement. Et j'étais prêt à te détester encore. Tu es le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré. Deux fois. Deux fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'aurais pu t'ignorer. J'ai essayé de t'ignorer. Laisse-moi te montrer autre chose, Draco.

Harry se pencha de nouveau sur le cercle. Draco grimaça en se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans un souvenir.

Il suivait Harry qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans les toilettes. De là, il pouvait entendre des sanglots. Des sanglots qui venaient de lui.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Draco recula d'un pas vif. Le Harry du souvenir évita le sort et d'autres tout aussi violents fusèrent dans les toilettes.

\- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Harry visa juste et Draco se retrouva au sol, en sang.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas…, bredouilla Harry.

Le souvenir s'évapora pour en montrer un autre.

Draco vit des hommes trainer Hermione, Ron et autre garçon au visage difforme. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe…C'était Harry. Pourtant, quand le garçon déformé fut déposé devant son sosie fantomatique, il refusa de le reconnaitre.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il avait refusé de dénoncer Harry, au péril de sa propre vie. Harry mit fin au souvenir.

\- Tu étais sûrement un imbécile arrogant, calculateur et tout ce qui fait de toi un parfait Serpentard mais tu n'étais pas un monstre. Tu étais intelligent, doué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Adams a fait : je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas ses souvenirs. Mais je vais te dire ce que moi, j'aurais fait. En revenant dans le passé et en rencontrant ton père, j'aurais fais mon possible pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord. Si ton père a accepté de le comprendre, c'est que quelque part, il ne croyait pas en tout ça, ou alors que quelque chose comptait plus que la guerre à ses yeux.

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il repensa à la lettre. A toutes les lettres se trouvant chez Adams. A tout ce qu'Adams avait fait pour convaincre son père et finir par lui sauver la vie… Tellement de fois.

\- Et peut-être qu'Adams ne l'a pas fait pour Lucius. Mais peut-être qu'il l'a fait pour toi. Pour t'éviter ça.

Harry écarta le bras.

\- Peut-être qu'Adams s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir commis des erreurs. Draco, je ne suis pas parfait. J'ai imaginé des tas de façon de t'empoisonner. Tu te battais pour ta famille de la même façon que je me battais pour la mienne. Mais je te l'ai dit : je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me moquer de toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant qu'on pourrait être proches. Je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant.

Le ton d'Harry était plaintif mais pour Draco, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup.

\- Il faut que je sorte, dit-il.

Harry acquiesça. Draco se détourna de lui et s'empressa de sortir de la Salle sur Demande.

Harry était Harry Adams.

Harry était le garçon du tableau. Celui à qui son père avait envoyé des tas de lettres pour le faire venir de son coté. Harry était le garçon qui lui avait offert de quoi le protéger. C'était le Harry des souvenirs, le Harry qu'il avait embrassé.

Il n'y avait aucune différence et parce qu'il n'y avait aucune différence, Draco était mortifié.

Mais était-ce important ? Harry Adams était mort. Son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus. Il ne restait qu'un seul Harry.

Draco descendit les escaliers avant de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle.

Que comptait-il faire ? Ne plus parler à Harry ? S'éloigner parce que jamais son père n'accepterait cette relation ? Abandonner Harry parce que sa vie serait en danger ? Fuir pour ne pas souffrir ?

Quel Harry était important ?

Pas celui du tableau. Ça n'avait jamais été celui du tableau.

C'était celui du Chemin de Traverse. Celui de la Coupe du Monde de quidditch. Celui du Tournoi.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu le blesser. Il n'avait jamais essayé de se lier d'amitié pour de vrai avec lui. Il avait tenté de le repousser encore et encore.

Draco s'arrêta en pleine course.

Draco refit le fil des souvenirs d'Harry, sa manière de rompre avec Ginny, sa façon odieuse de renvoyer le fameux Remus Lupin, le peu de cas qu'il fit en laissant Ron partir.

Harry laissait partir les gens. Harry le laissait partir.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, il fit immédiatement demi-tour, courant en direction du septième étage... Mais il n'y avait plus de porte, juste le mur.

Draco se mit à frapper dessus.

\- Bon sang ! Bordel ! Harry ! Réfléchis, Draco…

Les souvenirs d'Harry avaient montré l'utilisation de la chambre. Draco passa une fois devant en pensant à la pièce de la pensine. Une deuxième fois.

Une troisième fois.

La porte apparut et en un instant, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Harry était toujours là, sauf qu'il s'était assis par terre et qu'il avait enfoui sa tête entre ses jambes. Tête qu'il releva en entendant la porte se refermer.

Ses yeux étaient humides et Harry les frotta immédiatement en le voyant.

Draco aurait aimé le frapper à ce moment-là.

\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER COMME LES AUTRES !

\- Dra…

\- Je ne suis pas Ginny Weasley ! Je ne suis pas une putain de poupée en porcelaine ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre de coté sous prétexte que tu penses que ça me protégeras plus ! Tu m'entends, Potter !? Je choisis si je décide de fuir ou non ! Je t'interdis de me pousser hors de ta vie ! Je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois, Harry ! Une seule et unique fois ! hurla t-il. Veux-tu que je reste ?

Harry le regardait avec effroi.

\- Je suis un grand garçon ! Je saurai faire attention à moi ! Maintenant que je sais ce qui m'attends, n'espère pas que je vais juste me terrer dans un coin ! Je ne suis pas ce Malfoy-là ! Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, de qui je suis ! Je suis un Serpentard ! Je suis un Malfoy et je ne te laisserai pas croire que tu peux juste me dire de quitter le navire sans sourciller ! Je vais te suivre à la trace, Potter ! Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Sois égoïste ! Bats-toi ! Exige ! Demande ! Mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire !

Draco le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vas-tu laisser Voldemort te pourrir la vie !? En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver larmoyant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry !? DIS-LE-MOI !

Il avait besoin qu'Harry sois égoïste parce que de cette manière, il pouvait l'être aussi. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'un mage noir se promène dehors. Il n'en avait rien à faire que son père se terre dans ses mensonges.

Lui ne ferait pas cette erreur. C'était sa vie. C'était lui qui décidait et il était temps qu'Harry fasse pareil. Et il était prêt à accepter que les histoires solides naissaient à Poudlard.

Que c'était possible.

\- … Reste.

Draco sentit tout son corps se tendre vers l'avant. En moins de deux secondes, il était par terre en face d'Harry.

Le brun attrapa son col en fermant les yeux.

\- Reste avec moi, Draco, s'il te plait… Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul… J'ai tellement peur… Je… Je ne peux pas les perdre.

Harry hoqueta et étouffa ce qui aurait pu être un sanglot. Draco le serra contre lui.

Il ne réalisait pas encore la portée de sa promesse. Il savait que les choses seraient difficiles. Qu'il s'était embarqué dans une affaire épineuse. Mortelle. Mais il ne se voyait pas faire marche arrière : il aimait Harry et si ça voulait dire fracasser le crâne d'un mage noir pour conserver cet amour… Il allait le faire.

Foi de Malfoy.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir les agneaux ! J'espère que ça vous a plu héhé !**


	59. Nos liens ?

Bounsoir !

Je fais ça vite ! C'est grandiosement corrigé par **Titou Douh** , dites merci si vous êtes polis :D

May : Meurci beaucoup ! On commence en fanfare mais je vous offre un peu de douceur aussi, en attendant que ça parte en freestyle XD ! Koeur !

Aussidagility : Haha, t'inquiètes Harry va le serrer fort pour toi :D !

Hellehaare : huhuu merci, merci ! Du coup on continue sur cette lancée :p

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

 **NOS LIENS ?**

 **.**

 ** _«_** _Là, je donnerais ma vie pour t'entendre_ _  
Te dire les mots les plus tendres »_

Les mots. Mylène Farmer et Seal

.

.

Draco se réveilla avec la sensation de brûlure dans le bras. Un mouvement plus tard, il se rendit compte que son membre engourdi soutenait un poids.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver la tête d'Harry reposant contre lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses longs cils noirs couvrant le dessus de ses joues.

Draco retint un grognement. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa position était inconfortable mais il n'osa pas bouger : il pouvait voir les cernes sous les yeux d'Harry et il savait combien ce qui s'était passé la veille avait du fatigué le brun. Alors, il se contenta de le regarder dormir, ignorant la douleur qui sourdait dans son bras et son épaule, ignorant aussi l'insidieuse érection qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Puis des bruits se firent entendre. Des murmures d'abord, et…

\- POTTER ! Ton foutu serpent est…

Draco entendit les pas s'approcher du lit d'Harry et retint sa respiration. Tellement concentré sur la présence de Blaise derrière ses rideaux, il ne se rendit pas compte que son bras avait été libéré.

\- Il est où !?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la voix endormie de Nott.

Blaise tira alors les rideaux de Draco sans même s'excuser.

\- Putain, Blaise ! J'espère que tu as une foutue bonne raison de te comporter comme un con !

Blaise jeta le serpent d'Harry sur lui.

\- Cette bestiole était dans mes affaires.

Le serpent siffla à l'intention de Blaise et Draco caressa la tête de l'animal.

\- Sûrement pour chasser les rats de ton coffre... Apophis est un amour et tu ne sais pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui l'apprécie… Entre espèces venimeuses, vous vous comprenez !

\- Fais gaffe, Blaise : un jour ou l'autre, tu pourrais avoir besoin de lui.

\- Je t'emmerde, Draco, cracha Blaise en s'éloignant.

\- Toujours sympathique, ce garçon, s'amusa Draco en flattant de nouveau le serpent.

\- Fffhsss…

Le blond laissa Apophis quitter son lit pour revenir dans sa boite. Théodore se risqua un coup d'œil du coté de leur chambre.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- J'en sais rien. On est samedi, est-ce trop demandé d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la paix pour une grasse matinée ?

\- Désolé, murmura Théodore.

Le blond s'éclipsa et Draco referma vivement ses rideaux puis écrasa sa tête dans son oreiller avant de soulever les draps. Le renard se trouvait contre sa hanche, roulé en boule et le fixant de ses yeux verts.

\- Ton timing est parfait, la bestiole.

Harry bailla avant de remonter doucement pour sortir sa tête de dessous les couvertures. Draco gratta le bout de son museau en souriant et Harry se lova un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu n'échapperas pas aux milles questions de Granger ?

L'oreille d'Harry se secoua.

\- Et j'espère que tu as un plan pour empêcher la fin du monde...

Harry grogna.

\- Essaie de ne pas sauver le monde sorcier le jour de la saint-Valentin ou de mon anniversaire.

Harry ouvrit un œil et Draco eut l'impression d'être jugé.

\- Tu me le dois.

Apparemment, c'en fut trop pour l'animal qui bondit hors du lit.

\- Hey ! s'insurgea Draco.

Il tenta de se redresser mais son bras lui fit défaut. A la place, il se rallongea en pestant.

\- Je t'interdis de dormir sur mon bras !

Harry reprit sa forme normale.

\- Je vais surtout arrêter de dormir dans ton lit si c'est pour qu'on se fasse prendre aussi facilement...

\- On a honte de moi ? ironisa Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés.

\- Quoi ? Non… Hermione doit le savoir et Louve aussi parce que… Enfin… Non !

Draco fut touché par la réaction et lui offrit son meilleur sourire colgate.

\- J'adore quand tu paniques...

\- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas certain que ton père apprécie de découvrir que tu sors avec un garçon…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que mon père pense. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas non plus l'air de t'inquiéter pour tes parents.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et le fixa sérieusement.

\- Sirius et Severus sont gay. Sirius sait que je… Que je t'apprécie.

\- Oh… Attends. Tu as dit à combien de personne que tu étais fou de mon corps ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Natasha et Dimitri. Hermione l'a deviné, Louve l'a sûrement vu dans ses cartes. Sirius… Enfin, c'est Sirius, quoi.

\- Et c'est là que je vois que tu as deux fois plus d'amis que moi.

\- Ce qui fait de toi le dépendant. Tu surfes sur ma notoriété et ton asociabilité t'a éloigné de tout lien amical.

Draco lui jeta un coussin en plein visage et Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je cultive le mystère ! J'ai des amis ! Je ne me vois pas partager ma vie sexuelle avec eux.

\- Mhmh, l'un a couché avec ton ex dans ton propre lit et l'autre…

\- A un faible pour toi, merci bien, pesta Draco.

\- Qui a un faible pour moi ?

Draco se leva en s'étirant sans lui répondre.

\- Qui a un faible pour moi !?

\- Je rêve : tu es le type le plus aveugle au monde. Nott ! Nott se meurt d'amour pour toi.

\- Je ne crois pas...

Harry se leva à son tour pour le suivre dans la salle de bains. Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre pendant qu'il se disputait encore pour tomber sur Théodore et Blaise.

\- Harry ? Mais où étais-tu ?

\- Ici, répondit Harry. Hey, Draco, c'est ma serviette, ça !

\- Ce qui est à toi est aussi à moi, rétorqua Draco en avançant dans le couloir.

\- Mais quel enflure ! jura Harry.

\- Je te prête une des miennes, si tu veux ? proposa Théodore.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de lui sourire.

\- Pas la peine, mais merci.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Une douche plus tard, ils étaient encore en train d'arguer sur lequel avait le plus de succès. Draco ne se privait pas d'énumérer toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour. Harry commençait même à être à court d'argument.

\- Bon sang, Draco, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je te jure fidélité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? fit Harry excédé.

\- C'est une proposition ? minauda Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qui est une proposition !?

Draco et Harry bondirent comme deux diables face à Hermione Granger.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu veux nous tuer !?

\- Ce n'est pas moi la tueuse, c'est Volde.. Mmpph !

Harry lui avait collé sa main sur la bouche.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait en forme... Tu la gères : après tout, c'est ta meilleure amie, fit Draco avec sarcasme.

Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira dans un coin.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Faire quoi ? Prévenir tout le monde que Voldemort est en vie et que c'est un fou dangereux ?

Harry soupira.

\- Tu sais que le Ministère est parfaitement au courant de ça.

\- Oh… Non, tu ne l'avais pas dit.

\- C'est sur que c'est plus simple qu'un seul élève soit au courant de notre macabre avenir, grinça Draco.

\- Mais tu es revenu pour le battre... Alors tu as un plan ?

\- Je ne suis pas revenu pour… On peut en parler ailleurs et après ?

\- D'accord, dans le bureau du professeur Leone... Ou devrais-je plutôt dire de monsieur Regulus Black ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais Draco rit.

\- J'adore cette fille !

\- Tu as avalé un clown ou quoi ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, tu es bizarrement exalté.

\- Tu trouves ? Je viens de réaliser que mon petit ami a eu trois vies et qu'il a une mission de la plus haute importance qui consiste à chasser le sorcier. Excuse-moi d'essayer de positiver.

\- Draco…

\- Non. Pas de leçon de morale. Je te l'ai dit : je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je te demande juste une chose, Harry. Une seule : si les choses ne vont pas bien pour toi, dis-le-moi.

Harry lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, si les choses ne vont pas bien pour toi, dis-le-moi aussi.

\- Bien… Et si je suis exalté, c'est parce que l'énergie que j'ai à ne pas m'envoyer en l'air se manifeste d'une autre façon.

Sur ces mots, Draco embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant de reprendre le chemin en direction de la Grande Salle.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Etait-il soulagé d'avoir crevé l'abcès ? Harry n'en était pas sûr.

En fait, il ne savait pas de quoi il devait être sûr. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé, mortifié, dépité ou satisfait. Peut-être même qu'il était tout ça à la fois.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait cru, dans la Salle sur Demande, que Draco ne voudrait plus rien à voir avec lui.

Avant même de tout dévoiler, il avait consciencieusement réfléchi au risque qu'il prenait. Il avait été prêt à accepter que Draco fasse marche arrière... Parce qu'il fallait être fou pour s'enfoncer dans une histoire sordide uniquement pour une amourette.

Mais voir Draco reculer l'avait douloureusement ramené à la triste réalité : quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il serait seul.

Harry avait était sur le point de fondre en larme, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait résisté face au départ de Ron, il avait réussi à rompre avec Ginny, il avait réussi à dire des mots durs à Remus pour que ce dernier retourne auprès de sa famille. Mais laisser Draco partir, ça, il l'avait regretté dès l'instant où le blond était sorti de la Salle sur Demande.

Pourtant, Harry savait au fond lui qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé la force nécessaire de lui courir après. Il avait compris avec horreur qu'il était capable de se battre pour les autres mais qu'il était incapable de se battre pour lui-même. Aussi avait-il accepté la mort dans l'âme mais avec raison qu'il était normal de laisser Draco s'enfuir.

Pourtant… Draco était revenu.

Draco était revenu et avait exigé à sa place. A ce moment-là, Harry avait essayé de retrouver un peu du garçon qu'il avait connu dans son autre vie. Son éloquence, sa rage, le fait de piétiner les résolutions d'Harry sans vergogne.

Il avait juste, une fois de plus, découvert une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu : Draco Malfoy savait demander. Draco Malfoy savait prendre ce qu'il voulait, là où Harry ne savait que donner.

Draco n'avait pas fait d'autre commentaire sur les évènements de la Salle sur Demande. Harry ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête concernant ses souvenirs. Il aurait pu le demander. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie de revenir là-dessus de lui-même.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter l'obstination d'Hermione Granger. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le bureau de Regulus, entouré de sa meilleure amie et de celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son petit-ami.

\- Donc, je résume : Harry Potter a fait disparaitre Voldemort parce que son sort de mort s'est retourné contre lui. Après ça, il a essayé en vain de tuer Harry, encore et encore. Il a presque réussi mais Harry a utilisé un Retourneur de Temps -Merlin, quel objet !- pour revenir en arrière. Il n'est pas revenu une ou deux heures en arrière mais bien des années plus tôt et il a pris l'identité d'Harry Adams. C'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, affirma Regulus.

\- Ensuite, après l'arrestation de tous les mangemorts et après avoir cru que Voldemort avait été tué par le père de Neville, vous avez étouffé toute cette histoire pour ne pas ébruiter l'influence que Voldemort pourrait avoir sur les générations futures. Qu'est ce qui nous dit que les autres Serpentard ne savent pas qui est Voldemort ?

\- Rien, fit Draco, mais les familles de sangs-purs semblent très douées pour cacher les vilains petits secrets.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Draco dont le ton était trop léger.

\- Cependant, poursuivit-elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et Croupton Junior, qui avaient disparu durant presque quatorze ans, ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans le Ministère et à Poudlard pour forcer le vainqueur du Tournoi à exaucer un vœu… Totalement stupide à mon humble avis, et ont échoué.

Harry acquiesça dès qu'elle le fixa.

\- Maintenant, les aurors n'ont toujours pas réussi à remettre la main sur les mangemorts en fuite et, en plus de ça, Voldemort est en vie. Si on se base sur les souvenirs d'Harry, il ne peut retrouver qu'un corps ou des aptitudes potables en utilisant le sang de l'enfant de la Prophétie. Si ce n'est pas Neville… C'est peut-être encore Harry.

\- Comment ça ? grinça Draco.

\- Réfléchissez : Adams était proche de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Bellatrix l'a vu. Peut-être qu'elle va rapporter ça à Voldemort et qu'il fera le rapprochement entre Harry et Adams ! Et donc il utilisera le sang d'Harry qui techniquement reste l'enfant de la Prophétie, selon moi, pour reprendre ses forces.

\- Impossible, contra Regulus. Aucun mangemort, excepté Lucius, ne savait à quoi ressemblait Adams. Il était le Cavalier, le bras droit de Voldemort.

\- Et je doute être encore l'enfant de la Prophétie. A mon avis, cette Prophétie à pris fin dès l'instant où Adams est mort.

\- Donc, Voldemort est sûrement encore juste cette pathétique chose qui ne peut pas marcher seul, ironisa Draco.

\- Ça ne le rend pas moi dangereux, ajouta sombrement Regulus.

\- Alors, quel est le plan !? s'exclama Hermione.

Harry regarda Regulus. Ils n'avaient pas de plan. Harry avait fait exprès d'omettre la partie sur les horcruxes. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'information, il n'était pour le moment pas question de partager ce genre d'information.

\- Le plan, c'est de laisser les aurors faire leur travail.

\- Plutôt bien exécuté, quand on sait que des créatures qui ne peuvent pas se taire en savent plus sur Adams qu'Harry lui-même, objecta Draco.

\- Peu importe la quantité d'informations que vous venez d'obtenir, vous ne serez capables de rien. La seule chose que je vous demande, à vous trois, c'est de suivre vos cours avec assiduité. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Harry. Vous vouliez des réponses, vous les avez eues _;_ personne ne vous demande de partir chasser Voldemort. Il y a des gens au Ministère qui ont conscience de la gravité de la situation, plus qu'au temps d'Harry. Vous êtes des élèves, vous n'êtes pas des orphelins pouvant agir à leur guise et être soutenus par leur directeur.

Harry trouva la pique déplacée mais ne fit aucun commentaire : il ne faisait de toute façon que ressasser le même discours encore et encore. Si Voldemort ou Bellatrix ne faisait aucun mouvement, ils seraient incapables de savoir où ces derniers se cachaient.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Si on sait ce qui peut se produire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on agit pas en amont !? s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Et comment ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et Draco, Harry savait déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Vous êtes à Serpentard, non ? C'est un fait que presque tous les enfants de mangemorts y sont. Harry, tu es proche de Théodore. Et toi, Draco, Pansy t'apprécie beaucoup.

Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser au moment même où il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de Draco se crisper de colère.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de suggérer ce que je crois que tu suggères…

\- Pensez-y : c'est impossible qu'ils n'aient pas entendu quelque chose, qu'ils ne savent pas quelque chose.

\- Granger… Même si ça devait me sauver la vie, je n'irais pas jouer les fouilles-merde dans ma propre maison. Libre à toi de suspecter tout le monde mais tu es loin d'avoir le monopole de la connaissance en ce qui concerne les Serpentard !

\- Ta loyauté risque de faire pâle figure devant un danger de mort ! Et si l'un d'eux s'en prenait à Harry de la même façon que…

\- Hermione, l'interrompit Harry.

\- Non, laisse-la finir…. Et si l'un d'eux s'en prenait à Harry de la même façon que mon autre-moi a essayé de s'en prendre à tout Poudlard, c'est ça ?

Draco et Hermione se fusillaient du regard mais Harry savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en démordrait.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que c'est possible ! Bellatrix a obtenu de l'argent des familles en essayant de soudoyer les mangemorts. Rien ne dit que l'un de leurs enfants ne décidera pas de se retourner contre vous pour la sécurité de sa famille.

Draco fut sur le point d'objecter mais Harry intervint.

\- Hermione a raison.

Le blond le regarda, interloqué.

\- Dans cette situation, n'importe qui se retrouvant au point de non retour pourrait agir bêtement. Je l'ai fait, le Draco de mon ancienne vie l'a fait aussi. Mais uniquement parce qu'il était isolé. De ce que j'ai vu… Les Serpentard ont l'air plus que soudés et n'apprécient pas réellement d'être traités comme des pestiférés. Hermione, il n'est pas question que j'espionne mes camarades. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, quelqu'un est déjà en train d'agir pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ces élèves ne parte en vrille.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lucius Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? souffla Draco.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté le couloir qui menait au bureau de Regulus mais Harry se remit à marcher, suivi d'Hermione et Draco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Ils finirent dans une salle de classe vide et Harry referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est ce que mon père vient faire là dedans ?

\- Il utilise sa fortune pour aider financièrement toutes les familles qui ont subi les pertes dues au contrat frauduleux de Bellatrix.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non… Toi, comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est Théodore qui me l'a dit et Regulus m'en a parlé aussi.

\- Mais quelle fortune ?

Harry papillonna des yeux.

\- La fortune de ta famille…

Draco plissa les lèvres de colère.

\- Donc mon père n'a pas perdu tout son argent.

\- La richesse de la famille Malfoy est immense, Draco, ton père voulait sûrement bien faire.

\- C'est fou ! Il n'y a que toi qui continues à voir le bien partout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

Harry secoua la tête. Il sentait que le sujet prenait une tournure dangereuse.

\- Bon, je suppose que je ne vais pas jouer les enquêtrices. Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ne te démange pas de creuser un peu plus.

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Creuser plus ? Je creuse plus et Ron se retrouve enseveli sous les décombres d'un échiquier et avec des marques sur les bras. Je creuse un peu plus et tu te retrouves à l'hôpital, statufiée. Je creuse un peu plus et Pettigrew s'échappe. Je creuse un peu plus et Cédric meurt, Sirius meurt. J'ai passé des tas d'années à foncer la tête la première, persuadé que mon instinct était le bon, uniquement pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et la plupart de mes actes ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne dis pas de ne rien faire mais, pour une fois, je vais écouter les conseils de ma meilleure amie : réfléchir avant d'agir. Nous ne savon rien de l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort mais nous avons à notre disposition de quoi apprendre à se défendre.

Harry vit clairement la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione mais il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Trop de fois, il avait agi sans penser aux conséquences, entrainant avec lui les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas parler des objets qui pouvaient ramener Voldemort à la vie.

\- J'ai compris, finit-elle par dire. Je n'insisterai pas.

Sur ces mots, Hermione rouvrit la porte de classe et s'éclipsa, laissant Harry et Draco seuls.

\- Théodore te dit beaucoup de choses.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Je dois donner l'impression d'être une oreille attentive...

\- Comment se fait-il que je sois le dernier au courant des actes de mon père ?

Le brun s'appuya contre le mur et observa Draco.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut te protéger ?

\- Ce n'est pas « peut-être » mais, encore une fois, ça ne m'aide pas de ne rien savoir. Dumbledore t'a caché des tas de choses et ça ne te plaisait pas.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et tes parents te disent tout !

\- Parce qu'ils savent tout.

Draco renifla avec dédain.

\- Je suis passé d'un père mangemort bavard à un père repenti silencieux. Je n'arrive pas… A me sortir de la tête cette image de lui suppliant Voldemort, ça me dégoute.

\- A la fin, Draco, tes parents ne pensaient qu'à toi.

\- Ils auraient pu y réfléchir avant, avant que…

D'un geste perceptible, Harry vit Draco frotter son bras gauche. Le brun s'empressa de le rejoindre et d'attraper sa main.

\- Ce genre de chose n'arrivera pas, siffla Harry entre ces dents

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?Granger est probablement dans le vrai. Rien ne dit que je ne me retournerai pas contre toi pour protéger ma famille si je le devais.

\- Et c'est quelque chose que je comprendrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisserai tomber. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour m'assurer que Draco Malfoy reste à sa place.

Draco pinça son nez en le fusillant du regard ce qui fit rire Harry.

\- Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ? Tu aurais pu apprécier cet autre Draco ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que j'aurais pu cesser de le détester. Avec du recul je me dis qu'en tant qu'Adams, j'essayais probablement plus de te sauver que d'aider ton père.

\- Me sauver ?

Harry posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Draco et soupira.

\- J'aime l'idée que si je retire ta chemise maintenant, ta peau sera intacte.

Draco le fixa avec un air impassible.

\- Et si j'avais envie que tu me marques ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

Le blond esquissa un immense sourire moqueur avant de nouer ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

\- Je suis sensé rester intact. Et ensuite ? C'est toi qui prend toutes les cicatrices ?

Tout en disant ces mots, Draco avait fait voyager ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Crois-moi : je n'ai pas envie d'être marqué non plus, souffla Harry.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à sucer la peau de son cou.

\- Draco…

Harry bascula la tête en arrière et le blond serra un peu plus son étreinte.

Le traitement de Draco sur son épiderme lui donna chaud et Harry eut encore du mal à croire que ça découlait d'un sujet sérieux. Une partie de lui était en train de se demander si Draco ne détournait pas le sujet. Peut-être était-il inquiet qu'Harry ne voit en lui que la rédemption dont il pouvait se vanter mais pour Harry, c'était bien plus que ça et il avait besoin de lui dire.

\- Quand je pense à toi… Je pense aux chocogrenouilles partagées dans un campement moldu, soupira Harry. Je pense au chocolat chaud et aux contes moldus. Je pense à la menthe et aux origamis.

Draco mordilla sa peau et Harry gémit de contentement.

\- Je ne pense pas aux insultes, à mon nez cassé, aux pin's détestables que Malfoy a fabriqués. Je ne pense pas à ça, Draco.

Un dernier pincement dans son cou et Draco releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, fit le blond, ce n'est pas toi que je vois sur ce tableau.

Harry posa son front contre celui de Draco.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est une partie de moi, répondit Harry.

\- Et je peux croire que je peux être le genre de garçon que tu as du supporté durant six ans. C'est mon humour, non ?

Harry rigola.

\- Et mon foutu complexe du héros.

Draco grappilla ses lèvres du bout des siennes et Harry entoura son cou de ses bras sans approfondir leur baiser.

\- Disons qu'on se concentre sur un seul espace temps.

Harry acquiesça en embrassant plus franchement les lèvres du blond.

\- Une seule réalité, continua le blond.

Un autre baiser.

\- Un seul Harry Potter.

Et un troisième.

\- Un seul Draco Malfoy, confirma Harry.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Draco fixait Harry. Du moins, il fixait sa main appuyée sur son cou.

Là où il avait laissé une marque.

Un suçon _;_ trois fois rien. Mais ça le faisait se sentir important. Terriblement important... Même si Harry avait remonté le col de sa chemise, même s'il frottait sa main sur son cou, même s'il essayait de démentir face à Corgan et Lupin.

Draco aurait aimé lui dire que toutes les marques n'étaient pas mauvaises, que ça pouvait être autre chose qu'une forme d'obsession malsaine, mais les mots ne s'étaient pas échappés de sa bouche comme il voulait. La vérité était qu'il avait la tête remplie d'Harry, au point qu'il se demandait si ses sentiments n'étaient pas trop intenses.

Dans ces moments-là, il aurait aimé avoir l'avis de quelqu'un dont l'amour inconditionné pour sa moitié prouvait qu'il n'était pas fou. Pourtant, Harry avait été capable de comprendre son désarroi. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de se rendre compte que Draco était en train de se comparer à son autre lui.

Il s'était détesté. Uniquement parce que même s'il avait clamé que ce n'était pas lui, il s'était reconnu. Il savait qu'il pouvait être ce genre de personne : avant l'arrivée d'Harry, il n'était pas le garçon le plus aimable, plutôt le plus dédaigneux.

Harry l'avait compris. Et c'était pour cette raison que Draco s'emballait. Draco pouvait venir avec de grandes phrases pompeuses sur son mécontentement et sur la situation globale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, c'était Harry qui décelait le sens profond de ses propres inquiétudes. Et ça lui faisait du bien : c'était comme confier ses pensées à quelqu'un d'autre pour que cette personne les traduise.

Il n'était pas un secret pour Harry, chaque parcelle de sa personnalité était déjà en partie connue du brun et pourtant Harry le faisait se sentir comme une personne nouvelle.

Mais le mieux, c'était que rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : Voldemort était un sac de nœuds et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pour le moment. Ils avaient juste à profiter de leur jeunesse, du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer de manière insouciante et Harry avait l'air de s'y tenir, ce qui rassurait Draco.

En dépit de tout, Harry était brave. Draco lui découvrait petit à petit que les démons d'Harry étaient des voix qui se manifestaient d'une manière étrange. Il y voyait plus clair sur le comportement du brun, sur ses relations avec ses amis et sa famille. Harry avait besoin d'être entouré des personnes qu'il chérissait et Draco ne se sentait plus jaloux ou envieux du temps qu'il passait avec son cousin, sa sœur de cœur, Luna ou Hermione.

Draco pensait sincèrement que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti ou qu'il était aveuglé par l'amour. Sinon, il ne serait pas en train de se dire que l'éclat de rire du brun valait de savoir que son père complotait en silence pour se mettre tous les Serpentard dans la poche. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ses priorités étaient dans un ordre aléatoire mais il aimait se rendre compte que ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

S'il y avait une chose que Draco savait sur sa propre personne, c'était qu'il était obstiné et qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait... Et il voulait qu'Harry et lui se comprennent au-delà de tout.

\- Draco ?

Draco secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'Harry avait ramassé ses affaires. D'un geste, il conjura un _Tempus_ et grogna.

\- Pucey va nous tuer.

\- On a des circonstances atténuantes : un examen en fin d'année.

Draco attrapa le poignet d'Harry et glissa son index entre l'espace qui séparait la peau d'Harry et le bracelet.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te débarrasser de ça ?

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un cadeau de Chester.

\- On avait dit…

\- Un seul espace temps, je sais... Mais ça m'énerve.

Harry se pencha vers lui et tira sur son collier avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu peux te débarrasser de ça ?

Draco prit un air outré.

\- Tu plaisantes !? Ce truc m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Et ce bracelet a sauvé la mienne. Bas les pattes, Malfoy ! Quand tu trouveras un meilleur bijou, je songerais peut-être à changer.

Draco lâcha le bracelet et tapota son menton.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, j'avais un cadeau de Noël pour toi...

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Et tu me dis ça à la fin du mois de janvier !?

\- J'avais oublié.

\- Bien sûr..., grogna Harry.

Draco se leva en même temps que le brun qui avait décidé de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la bibliothèque.

\- Je peux te le donner maintenant, à la seule condition… Que tu le portes toute la soirée et… A poil, susurra le blond.

Harry se tourna légèrement et l'éclat intéressé dans ses yeux verts envoya des décharges dans tout son corps.

Harry et lui ne furent jamais aussi rapides pour retourner au dortoir de Serpentard. Pourtant, quand Draco lui tendit le coffret qu'il avait commandé pour le brun, il fut incapable de se retenir d'exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Harry.

\- C'est une plaisanterie…

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas la couleur ? Ou la forme du médaillon, peut-être ?

Harry leva sous ses yeux le collier pour chien que Draco lui avait offert. Sa lanière était d'un vert émeraude en cuir et le pendentif en argent était gravé du nom d'Harry.

\- Je ne vais pas porter ça ! s'offusqua Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc tu refuses mon cadeau... C'est très impoli de ta part.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien, Draco ! Et c'est… Plutôt mal placé.

Draco récupéra le collier et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Oh, tu imaginais autre chose quand j'ai dit « à poil » ? Il me semble que tu portes bien la fourrure...

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Vraiment ? Moi, je pense que tu me dois bien ça. Tu aurais apprécié ce cadeau à sa juste valeur durant les vacances mais monsieur a préféré rouler des pelles à Polly...

Harry le regarda, estomaqué, mais Draco ne ressentit aucune honte à user de ça pour le faire se sentir coupable. Il était toujours furieux qu'un autre que lui ait fourré sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry.

\- C'est bas, siffla Harry. Et c'est l'unique fois que tu utilises ça contre moi. En plus c'est Ollie…

Draco lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant avant de détacher la boucle du collier.

\- Allez, Harry : sois un amour et montre-moi que tu sais faire le beau.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et décida de lui obéir. Draco ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. S'il avait été à la place d'Harry, il aurait hurlé que c'était odieux et parfaitement puéril. Mais pas Harry : il préféra s'étirer et dévoiler sa transformation à Draco Malfoy avant de tendre le cou.

Draco attacha le collier et le renard Harry tourna sur lui-même avant de le fixer de ses deux billes vertes. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que cet animal, ce renard, était le garçon qu'il avait embrassé... Qu'Harry Potter était un animagus à l'âge de quinze ans... Et qu'il se dirigeait dangereusement vers la porte.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Le renard se leva sur ses pattes arrière et gratta la porte en couinant. Draco le regarda faire, perplexe. Puis il se mit à japper, plus fort.

\- Harry ?

La suite ne fut pas une surprise. La porte s'ouvrit sur Théodore Nott.

\- J'ai entendu des… Hey ! D'où sort ce…

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant Nott se baisser pour attraper le renard et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Draco, il est à toi ? Il est adorable.

Théodore se mit à gratter le haut du crâne d'Harry et il sembla à Draco que le brun le fixait avec une pointe de moquerie dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu as un collier... C'est quoi, ton nom ?

C'en fut trop pour le blond qui bondit en avant et attrapa le renard qui se contenta de feuler.

\- Il n'a pas de nom ! s'emporta Draco. C'est un renard errant qui se promène dans les couloirs et je vais de ce pas le ramener au professeur Rogue !

\- Au professeur Rogue ?

\- C'est ça !

Draco serra le poil d'Harry et s'empressa de sortir de leur chambre. Une fois hors des dortoirs et à l'abri d'un couloir vide, il fusilla l'animal du regard.

\- Tu allais laisser Nott le voir !? gronda Draco.

Harry planta ses petites canines dans sa main mais Draco ne le lâcha pas.

\- Ne laisse personne d'autre que moi savoir que c'est toi, grinça Draco.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour reprendre forme humaine et tomber par terre, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

\- Jaloux, Draco ?

Harry se releva et se mit à jouer avec son collier en tirant délicatement dessus. Draco pouvait voir la lanière camoufler les marques d'amour qu'il avait déposées sur le cou du brun.

\- Tu fais chier, Potter.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et Draco ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il était bêtement hypnotisé par ce collier, par la peau d'Harry. Il ne fallait presque rien pour qu'il se mette à durcir. Et ce presque rien, ce furent les lèvres du brun sur les siennes.

\- Ollie… Etait un accident. Toi… Toi, murmura Harry contre sa bouche, c'est réel.

Harry appuya son bassin contre le sien, Draco le sentit tendu entre les jambes et par Salazar ce fut atrocement bon... Mais des bruits le firent s'éloigner et le blond ne cacha pas son désappointement. Pourtant, il essaya rapidement de reprendre contenance en voyant qui venait de débarquer dans le couloir.

\- Que faites-vous ici !? claqua la voix du professeur Rogue.

\- On retournait au dortoir, répondit calmement Harry.

Draco ne savait pas comment la voix de son petit ami pouvait être aussi sereine : il sentait encore son sexe pulser à travers sa robe. Son excitation finit par mourir quand l'homme les toisa durement du regard.

\- C'est une brillante idée.

Harry attrapa sa manche et le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce que la voix de Rogue les interpelle de nouveau.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Même si je vous ai offert un livre de potion fort intéressant, j'espère qu'il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée d'en tester certaines entre les murs de cette école et ce, en vous servant impunément dans les réserves de Poudlard ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux, frappé par l'accusation. Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et Draco crut bêtement que même le brun était en train de l'accuser.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Bien.

\- Qu'est ce qui a été volé ? s'empressa de demander Harry.

\- Ta curiosité, jeune Potter, va devoir rester à sa place.

\- Mais si on le sait, peut-être qu'on pourra retrouver tes ingrédients.

Severus Rogue s'approcha d'Harry et plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Draco et moi n'avons pas mis les pieds dans la réserve.

\- Je préfère ça. Filez, maintenant.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ce fut lui, au final, qui tira un Harry pensif en arrière.

\- A quoi tu joues ? murmura Draco.

\- Peut-être que c'est Hermione, fit Harry.

\- Peut-être bien, mais proposer de dénoncer un élève...

Harry secoua la tête.

\- J'ai proposé de retrouver les ingrédients, pas le coupable.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ?

Harry s'arrêta, le regarda bizarrement avant de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- On dirait moi ! A suspecter que toutes les choses étranges sont en lien avec Voldemort...

Draco se renfrogna. C'était stupide, bien sûr, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un sorcier vaniteux apparaisse de nulle part et sacrifie Harry.

Le brun continua à sourire tout le long de leur chemin pour retourner au dortoir et Draco avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de son profil. C'est comme si toute once d'excitation avait disparu et que ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire dans le couloir s'était évaporé de son esprit.

\- Salut, Harry !

\- Salut, Dorothy !

Le brun le quitta pour aller s'assoir à coté de sa jeune amie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Devoir de Métamorphose. Le professeur Black est tellement chouette que faire ses devoirs est une partie de plaisir !

\- Pas comme son copain, pesta silencieusement Draco en rejoignant Harry sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune.

\- Vous n'étiez pas sensés être à votre entrainement de Quidditch ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je suis naturellement doué, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer ! clama Harry tout sourire.

Draco eut à peine le temps de voir la main que la claque venait déjà de frapper le crâne du brun.

\- AIE ! cria Harry.

Dorothy pouffa.

\- Ça, Potter, c'est pour te croire au-dessus des autres.

Pucey, qui sortait de nulle part, le frappa de nouveau et Harry s'éloigna immédiatement du Serpentard en se massant le crâne.

\- Et ça, c'est pour sécher les entrainements. Demain, vous deux, sur le terrain dès sept heures !

\- Quoi !? Mais c'est dimanche, demain ! s'offusqua Draco.

\- La prochaine fois, vous éviterez de sécher les entrainements du soir et vous ne serez pas obligés de subir ceux du matin. Et comme je suis un capitaine sympa, ça vaut pour tous les membres de l'équipe _;_ vous pouvez remercier ces deux-là.

Draco capta les regards courroucés de Fred et George qui venaient juste de s'écrouler sur des chaises.

\- QUOI !? On vient de voler une éternité ! C'est de la torture !

\- Demain, je me casse une jambe !

Pucey cessa d'écouter leurs plaintes en retournant à son dortoir.

\- Ce type..., grogna Harry.

\- Fais voir ça, Harry, fit Dorothy qui riait toujours.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais laissa la jeune fille pointer sa baguette sur sa tête.

\- J'ai entendu ce sort à l'infirmerie, ça soulage quand on se cogne.

Draco entendit la gamine prononcer un sort qui n'était pas dans son répertoire. Une infime partie de lui imagina que Dorothy était à la botte de Voldemort et qu'elle venait sûrement de lancer à Harry un sort de mort latente. Il fit taire cette voix intérieure par un soupir excédé.

Pourtant, il avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Je ne sens rien, fit Harry.

\- Oh… Oh… Je suis désolée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et Draco dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles !?

A présent, Draco n'était pas le seul à rire.

\- C'est une punition Salazarine ! clama l'un des jumeaux.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et s'empressa de chercher un miroir.

\- Mes cheveux ! Ils sont rouges !

Draco en avait mal aux côtes. Oui, ils étaient rouges, d'un rouge criard. Mais ce n'était pas ça, le mieux.

\- Et ! HEEYY ! Ce sont des cornes !

Harry toucha du bout des doigts les deux petites cornes pointues qui avaient poussé.

\- C'était quoi ce sort ? rigola l'autre jumeaux. Pourquoi je ne le connais pas !

\- Je suis désolée, Harry ! Attends, je vais y mettre fin. _Finite !_

Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionna pas... Et Harry dut se rendre au repas du soir, affublé de cheveux rouges et de cornes. Ce qui avait détourné l'attention de tout le monde du collier en cuir que portait Harry.

L'attention de tout le monde, sauf de Louve Lupin.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Des cheveux rouges, grinça Harry.

\- Pas ça ! -elle tira sur le collier d'Harry- ça ?

Draco le vit presque devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux et remonter le col de sa chemise sur son cou.

\- Rien !

\- Je ne crois pas que ça ne soit rien, fit un des Weasley. On dirait un collier pour chien.

\- D'abord les suçons, maintenant un collier à ton nom... ?

Harry lança à Draco un regard qui demandait de l'aide. Mais Draco était en train de savourer ce retournement de situation. Il n'avait pas dans l'idée de cacher à qui que ce soit sa relation avec Harry. En fait, il aurait aimé clamer haut et fort que le brun était chasse gardée. Il lui semblait cependant qu'Harry était plus du genre à ne vouloir rien ébruiter, ce qui le faisait grincer des dents. Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à laisser glisser sur lui les remarques sur son couple avec la Weasley. Au final, c'était peut-être le brun qui avait le plus honte de ce qu'il était.

Dans un univers normal, Draco aurait du être ce garçon là, demandant à Harry de se taire sur leur relation. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas dire à tout le monde _« ma langue est la seule qui a le droit d'être dans la bouche d'Harry »_ mais si quelqu'un lui posait la question, il ne mentirait pas.

Ce n'était peut-être pas commun dans le monde sorcier d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe mais Draco imaginait déjà se défendre avec force de futures langues de vipère. Et il n'avait pas peur de ça. Il s'était toujours amusé des choses affreuses qu'on disait à son propos : une de plus, une de moins, ça lui importait peu. En revanche, qu'Harry soit si fermé, ça, ça l'étonnait franchement : Harry avait des parents compréhensifs, un parrain gay, une sœur de cœur qui militait presque pour l'amour entre toutes les espèces du monde... En quoi était-il si gêné ?

Alors, Draco se fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être lui le problème. Peut-être qu'Harry avait honte de lui.

\- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? le questionna Louve.

Draco préféra regarder ailleurs.

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

Bien mal lui en prit. Il se craqua le cou en se tournant brusquement vers le brun.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Potter est en couple ?

\- Quoi !? Non !

\- Avec qui ?

\- Malfoy ! Tu sais quelque chose ?

Draco plissa les yeux et laissa son regard froid trainer sur l'ensemble des personnes qui était autour d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas duper Louve, elle était pratiquement sur le point de hurler qu'elle savait et il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas duper Fred et George dont les sourires de chats perchés disaient long sur l'infinité de leurs connaissances et Draco les imaginait déjà s'échanger des pièces pour un pari gagné entre eux.

Au-delà de ça, il était plus subjugué par le fait qu'Harry avait répondu positivement à la question d'être en couple.

\- Je le sais, finit-il par dire, mais si Harry ne veut rien dire, je ne crois pas que ça soit vos oignons.

Le sujet était clos. Et personne n'osa en demander plus.

Le reste du repas se passa presque en silence. Draco dut prendre son mal en patience avant de pouvoir se retrouver avec Harry seul à seul.

Louve avait finalement réussi à lui rendre la couleur de ses cheveux mais les cornes étaient toujours là.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont des cornes ? susurra Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux de nouveau dans la salle commune. Elle n'était pas vide, mais Harry et lui s'étaient posés dans un coin discret de la pièce. Le brun, sur un fauteuil en cuir, assis en position indienne, n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses cornes.

\- Va te faire voir, grogna Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Harry était en colère, ce qui était plutôt rare.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qui te rend si gronon ? continua Draco sur un ton mi amusé, mi-méprisant.

Harry pinça les lèvres et se leva d'un coup, le plantant au milieu de la salle commune. Draco s'empressa de le suivre pour voir que le brun se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Il fixait la glace et avait sa baguette dans les mains. Draco se calla contre la porte, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les douches et qu'il pouvait surveiller les entrées d'éventuels visiteurs. Lui-même sortit sa baguette et conjura un sort de silence.

\- Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu as, à la fin ?

\- Ce que moi j'ai ? Merci de me laisser dans la mouise !

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ? Je viens de t'éviter une foule de questions !

Harry jeta un sort sur ses cornes qui les fit juste changer de forme.

\- Je pensais, fit Harry d'une voix éteinte, que tu savais ce que tu aimais.

\- Quoi ? souffla Draco.

Harry jeta un autre sort sur sa tête et seulement une corne disparut.

\- On aurait du en parler avant, grinça Harry. De savoir à qui on pouvait le dire ou non.

\- Parce que tu as envie de le dire ?

Harry darda un regard étonné dans sa direction à travers le miroir avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Non, plus maintenant. Je me contenterai d'être un vilain petit secret.

Draco imita le poisson. Il devenait bon à ça.

\- Tu voulais le dire... Tu pensais que… J'allais faire une déclaration ? _« Oui, il est à moi »_ ?

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire...

Draco fit claquer sa langue.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas oublier. Si tu crois que je n'avais pas envie d'envoyer tout ce beau monde se faire voir, tu te trompes.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. Le brun le regardait fièrement mais Draco pouvait voir ses joues chauffer.

\- Peut-être pas à mes parents, pas maintenant, mais si tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à cirer de l'avis des gens, tu me connais très mal !

\- Donc..., commença Harry.

\- Donc ! Tu peux le crier sur tous les toits, porter un slip frappé de l'inscription « exclusivité de Draco », chanter à qui tu veux que j'embrasse comme un dieu... Je serais ravi de le confirmer !

\- Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de toi-même, soupira Harry.

Draco attrapa les hanches d'Harry. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie que le brun ne soit pas autant couvert de vêtements.

\- Très drôle, mais pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait ça ?

Le blond tira sur le collier pour dévoiler le suçon.

\- Pour m'embarrasser.

Draco fit la moue.

\- Peut-être... Ca m'amuse de te voir essayer de te justifier.

\- Pas moi.

\- Dis-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as envie de dire.

Harry enlaça sa nuque.

\- J'ai envie de dire à Louve et Nolan que Draco est mon petit-ami.

Draco n'avait jamais cru possible qu'une phrase banale puisse venir à bout de ses neurones mais c'était chose faite.

\- Redis-le, murmura Draco.

Harry braqua son regard dans le sien, très sérieusement. Trop sérieusement.

\- J'ai envie de dire à Hermione que je sors avec toi, à Parkinson qu'elle ferait mieux de regarder ailleurs... Et à cette Poufsouffle qui te dit bonjour avec sa petite voix qu'elle peut la fermer, aussi. Ca serait très bien.

Draco attira Harry un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de dire à Fred que flirter avec toi peut lui valoir un séjour à l'infirmerie.

\- Fred ne flirte pas avec moi.

\- Ah, oui…

Draco attrapa les fesses d'Harry et le brun hoqueta.

\- Il a très envie de poser ses mains là où j'ai les miennes. Donc tu me laisseras dire à Fred Weasley que s'il flirte avec toi, je serais celui qui lui offrira son séjour à l'infirmerie. Ça vaut pour Nott, pour Ginerva, pour ces deux élèves de Serdaigle qui gloussent à chaque fois que tu passes à cotés d'elles.

\- Draco…

\- Tu sors avec moi, Harry. Tu es. Mon. Petit-ami.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

\- Ravi qu'on ait éclairci ce point.

Draco approuva en l'embrassant.

Bien sûr, ils étaient d'accord. Mais au final, aucun d'eux ne fit de remarque à Théodore ou à Pansy. Ni même à Fred. En revanche, Harry finit par le dire à Louve, Hermione et même Nolan. Si les deux filles se contentèrent d'un _« enfin ! »_ , Nolan, aux dires d'Harry, avait énuméré un nombre incroyable de raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas sortir avec Draco. Draco avait trouvé que c'était toutes ces raisons qui faisaient son charme et Harry avait agréé. Cela n'empêcha pas le Poufsouffle de ne pas cacher son mépris pour Draco.

Au-delà de ça, ils étaient d'accord pour se dire que c'était bien de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas honte et que c'était tout aussi bien qu'ils décident de garder ça pour eux.

.

.

 **Et voilà pour ce soir les agneaux ! A la semaine prochaine ! Koeur !**


	60. Un jour simple

.

Bonsoir!

Je ne perds pas de temps en bavardage! Je laisse place au chapitre corrigé aimablement par **Titou Douh!**

 **May:** On peut compter sur Hermione pour enfoncer des portes ouvertes mais qui sait elle va peut-être se tenir à carreaux cette fois-ci XD.

Bonne lecture les agneaux!

.

.

 **UN JOUR SIMPLE**

 ** _«_** _Beauty I've always missed_ _  
With these eyes before »_

Nights in white satin. The Moody blues

.

.

Harry souriait et ce sourire lui faisait mal à la mâchoire.

Ron ne lui laissait aucune ouverture et l'air féroce qu'il arborait le forcer à jouer avec plus de virulence encore. Il entendait les instructions de Pucey mais elles semblaient insignifiantes face à l'ardeur des Gryffondor.

Angelina était dangereuse, Dean survolté et Ginny voletait comme une mouche énervante autour d'eux.

\- COGNARD ! hurla George.

Harry se laissa glisser la tête en bas pour l'éviter et repartit en piqué en voyant Spinnet le souafle en main. Il vit un éclair orange à ses cotés et comprit que c'était Fred, batte en main. Harry grimpa un mètre au-dessus de lui et le garçon entra pile dans la direction du deuxième cognard qu'il frappa en direction d'Alicia. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et récupéra la balle qu'il estimait lui appartenir.

Il vola immédiatement en direction des cages. Le jeu de Ron était offensif _;_ Harry avait décrit à Natasha sa manière de jouer et cette dernière avait babillé sur des tas de façons de déjouer sa défense. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était tricher : il avait besoin de l'avis des meilleurs et il l'avait eu.

Ron fonça hors des cages, prenant plus de distance pour couvrir le maximum d'espace. Harry fit un mouvement sur la gauche et lança son bras. Il vit Ron foncer vers lui mais Harry donna un coup de boost. Il récupéra le souaffle et, d'un violent mouvement, le lança vers le cercle du milieu.

\- Admirable diversion de la part de Potter ! Le score est serré, mes amis : 310 à 290 ! Les Serpentard mènent toujours la danse !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sous les commentaires de Lee.

Tout le long du match, il s'était concentré pour ne pas regarder Draco et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Mais un éclat jaune le déstabilisa et Harry se mit à chercher Draco. Le blond avait repéré qu'il l'avait repéré et Harry se contenta de ça.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu aux entrainements : Pucey avait beau essayer de lui laver le cerveau, Harry était conditionné pour trouver le vif d'or. Alors Draco était venu avec une idée simple. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder de tout le match sauf si par chance ou malchance il finissait par capter l'arrivé du vif d'or.

Et aujourd'hui était le jour où il testait leur petite manœuvre.

Seulement, Harry n'avait pas était le seul à le voir : Ginny aussi était douée.

Harry se força à se concentrer sur sa propre partie. Pucey talonait Angelina qui avait le souafle. Harry fit un grand cercle pour étudier le terrain. Les cognards avaient pris les attrapeurs en chasse.

Le brun inspira un grand coup et fonca en direction d'Angelina. Il arriva droit sur elle sans freiner. Il avait en tête d'être le plus dangereusement proche d'elle, avant de monter ou descendre.

Mais Angelina ne se laissa pas faire et pila, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire percuter par Pucey. Y voyant probablement un bon moyen de faire des dégâts, un cognard se dirigea vers la masse que lui, Pucey et Angelina formaient.

Ils étaient des quilles dans les airs.

Harry se mangea le manche du balai d'Angelina dans les côtes. Il la vit glisser, affectée par le choc du corps de Pucey sur elle. Et dans le lot, le cognard n'épargna pas son capitaine. Ils tombèrent tous les trois et Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à subir l'impact du sol .

Ce qui arriva. Durement.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il poussa un soupir frustré.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Encore.

\- Pitié… Dites-moi qu'on a gagné.

Fred, George, Graham et Cassidy, leur gardienne, se trouvaient autour de lui.

\- Votre collision a fait une jolie diversion.

\- C'était déloyal ! tonna une voix à coté de lui.

Harry tourna la tête et se redressa pour trouver Angelina dans le lit voisin.

\- Non, c'était brillant ! s'insurgea la voix de Pucey dans l'autre lit.

Harry vit George se déplacer vers le lit d'Angelina.

\- Voyons, trésor, c'est le jeu.

\- Toi, ne me touche pas ! Stupide rouquin incapable d'éloigner un cognard !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te l'es pris, râla Pucey.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites avant de se caller dans les oreillers.

\- Je n'ai pas mal. Je peux quitter l'infirmerie ?

A ces mots, Pomfresh apparut comme par magie à coté de lui.

\- C'est ce que tous les joueurs de Quidditch avec peu d'autopréservation disent. Vous allez rester ici pour la nuit parce que vos côtes ne sont pas jolies à voir, Potter.

Harry croisa les bras, mécontent, mais dut les ramener le long de son corps après la vive pique de douleur qui le traversa.

\- Génial, grommela t-il. Où est Draco ?

Fred croisa les bras sur son lit et le regarda avec douceur. Harry en frissonna.

\- Il fête sa victoire avec le reste de notre maison. Il ne t'a même pas vu tomber, il était tellement fasciné par cette petite boule dorée. Si tu avais été rond et jaune, il serait à ton chevet…

Tout le long du discours de Fred, Harry avait pu voir la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et Draco apparaître derrière lui avec une boite de fondants du chaudron calée sous le bras.

\- Bien sûr. Et j'ai ensuite décidé de prendre un bain avec Salazar lui-même pour lui vanter mes prouesses, le coupa Draco.

\- Oh, Dracochou, tu étais donc là ! Je te laisse ce petit brun, alors.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et emporte ton vaurien de frère ! ajouta Angelina.

\- Malfoy, j'espère qu'au moins la moitié de ces chaudrons sont pour ton capitaine, fit Pucey.

Draco lança une œillade épuisée à Harry qui lui répondit par un demi-sourire.

\- Trop de tension sexuelle ici ! clama Fred. Allez, Graham, Cassidy, on se tire !

\- Quelle tension ? demanda Graham. Entre qui ?

\- Pucey et les chaudrons, répondit George. C'est chaud comme la braise !

Draco et Harry les regardèrent partir. Puis le blond posa la boite sur le lit de Pucey.

\- Félicitations, Capitaine.

\- Tu m'étonnes, pesta Adrian.

Harry éclata de rire.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Draco lui résuma la façon dont il avait gagné contre Ginny Weasley. Harry était presque sûr que la plupart de ses phrases, comme « je suis vraiment meilleur qu'elle » ou encore « tu vois que je sais manier un manche mieux que cette fille », ne faisaient pas du tout référence au Quidditch, puis il abandonna Harry sous l'œil sévère de Pomfresh et les plaintes d'Angelina, qui voulait que ce blond peroxydé cesse de jacasser.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Février.

La neige envahissait le parc de Poudlard. Les couloirs étaient froids. Chaque élève avait eu droit à sa dose de pimentine... Et il se passait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air.

Harry essayait de comprendre pourquoi, tout d'un coup, on le regardait étrangement. Il y avait aussi des filles sortant de nulle part qui lui parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Après réflexion, il avait l'impression de se retrouver des jours avant le bal du Tournoi des Six Sorciers.

Harry décida alors de raser les murs jusqu'à son cours de duels. C'était rare que lui et Draco n'y aillent pas ensemble mais lui et Hermione avaient une réunion de préfets juste avant.

Il fut l'un des premiers dans la salle de classe. Théodore, Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas là. Harry s'installa au premier rang et fut rapidement entouré.

\- Salut, Potter !

\- Salut, Thomas.

Dean s'assit derrière lui et Ron se laissa tomber à ses cotés.

\- Tu te promènes sans ta garde rapprochée ?

\- Je crois que je peux gérer un Weasley en colère, plaisanta Harry. De plus, ça plait aux filles, les cicatrices.

\- Arrête, grogna Ron. Il n'y a plus aucune marque.

\- Heureusement. Dans tous les cas, je serais resté plus populaire que toi.

\- Malfoy… Déteint sur toi.

Harry plissa les lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

\- En parlant du loup, souffla Dean.

Harry se pencha sur le bureau pour voir qu'en effet Draco, Hermione, Boot et Goldstein venaient de faire leur apparition. Draco le chercha des yeux. Dès qu'il vit où il se trouvait, il s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Bouge, Weasley.

Ron soupira.

\- Est-ce que ça va cesser ? Je ne vais pas abimer ton précieux copain.

Harry vit distinctement le visage de Malfoy passer de neutre à particulièrement énervé.

\- Non, mais tu abimes le paysage avec ta tête. Change de place.

Ron se calla un peu plus dans le siège.

\- Non. Si tu voulais t'assoir là, il fallait arriver plus tôt.

\- Oh voyons, Ronald ! s'impatienta Hermione.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange, Harry ? Que je sois assis à coté de toi ?

Harry fixa Ron, puis Draco. Bien sûr que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Avoir Ron de nouveau dans sa vie était probablement quelque chose qu'il souhaitait énormément. Mais il avait la sensation que ça ferait de la peine à Draco et Harry s'était fait à l'idée qu'entre lui et Ron ça ne serait plus pareil. Ils pouvaient être amis, bien sûr, ils pouvaient rire de nouveau, il le sentait. Mais ce ne serait jamais la même chose.

\- Non, répondit Harry, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le pincement de lèvres de Draco en dit long sur son mécontentement et Harry s'empressa de poursuivre.

\- Seulement, tu m'as dit quelque chose au camp et tu avais raison, donc…

Ron devint livide, puis rouge. L'embarras se lisait sur son visage.

\- Bien. D'accord.

Il récupéra son sac et s'assit à coté de Dean. Draco lui lança un dernier regard furieux avant de prendre sa place à coté d'Harry.

\- De vrais gosses, murmura Hermione.

Draco ne répondit rien et n'adressa pas non plus la parole à Harry. Et ce jusqu'à ce que tout le reste des élèves soit là, de même que leur professeur.

\- Bien. Avant les quelques jours de vacances, nous allons user des deux prochains cours pour voir à quel point votre travail en occlumancie s'est amélioré. Donc vous allez de nouveau repasser avec moi un par un dans la pièce d'à coté. Je préfère vous prévenir : je ne serai pas tendre. Nous allons commencer par vous, miss Bones.

Harry vit Susan se lever et descendre les marches pour suivre Leone dans la pièce d'à coté.

\- On est repartis pour un mal de crâne, se plaignit McMillan.

\- Si tu t'es bien entrainé, ça ne devrait pas arriver, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, grogna le garçon.

Harry préféra triturer son bracelet plutôt que se mêler à la conversation. Regulus avait beaucoup insisté auprès de lui, Draco et Hermione pour maitriser cette magie. Harry s'était entrainé d'arrache pied et était parfaitement capable de mettre un voile sur ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Regulus restait tout de même une épreuve.

Durant tout le temps où les élèves passèrent, Harry et Draco continuèrent de s'ignorer. Harry sentait que Draco avait envie de dire quelque chose mais pas ici. Alors Harry prit son mal en patience... Jusqu'à ce que ça soit son tour.

Il se leva et suivit Regulus dans la pièce suivante.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Harry retira son bracelet et le posa sur le bureau.

\- Je le suis.

Regulus ne prononça même pas le sort, l'attaquant d'un informulé.

Harry ne ferma pas les yeux. Il avait laissé tomber un rideau sur son esprit. Le fait que Regulus fouille dans sa tête lui donnait l'impression de quelqu'un tentant de tirer sur des draps qu'il avait étendus.

Peut-être que ça dura une dizaine de minutes, peut-être quelque secondes mais quand les doigts de Leone cessèrent de triturer sa tête. Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait été écrasé pendant des heures.

L'homme posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Harry ?

\- Tout va bien, souffla Harry.

Il se redressa et prit le temps de remettre son bracelet avant de regarder Regulus sous sa forme de professeur.

\- Comment s'en sont tirés Hermione et Draco ?

\- Brillement. Je n'avais aucun doute pour eux.

Harry sourit, satisfait.

\- Draco m'a posé des questions sur son père.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il m'a demandé si c'était vrai que la fortune des Malfoy était toujours présente et s'il était vraiment en train d'acheter toutes les familles de sang pur.

\- Tu as répondu quoi ?

\- La vérité : Lucius tente de protéger Draco mais il semblerait qu'il y est un effet pervers à ça.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Harry… Tu sais toi-même qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas être soutenu par les gens qu'on aime et d'être mis de coté pour les choses importantes.

\- Je le sais.

\- Bien.

Harry inclina la tête et sortit de la salle.

Il savait que la façon de faire de Lucius ne plaisait pas à Draco. Il avait conscience que s'il avait été à la place de Draco, il n'aurait pas appréciée non plus. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute de Lucius.

C'était probablement aussi un peu la faute d'Adams.

Quand il se réinstalla à coté de Draco, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais sous la table, il glissa ses doigts entre ceux du blond et sa réaction fut immédiate : Draco serra sa main en retour.

Harry pria pour que le cours se termine vite. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Louve laissa tomber un petit carnet sur ses jambes.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-le !

Harry en lut d'abord le titre.

\- _Guide pratique des sorciers prudents_.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même ! Je l'ai distribué à tous les petits cachotiers qui fricotaient dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de classe.

Harry esquissa une moue septique mais ouvrit le carnet.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

\- Je le suis totalement. Tu as tous les sorts de protection et même ceux de lubrification et ceux qui te garantissent de ne pas avoir de bébé trop tôt.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui es sensée me donner ça !

Louve s'installa sur son lit à coté de lui.

\- Oui. Tu as besoin d'une fameuse discussion avec tes parents à propos de tes penchants. Mais à ton avis, qui m'a donné ce premier petit carnet ?

Harry secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Ta mère, bougre d'idiot.

Le brun se sentit mourir à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas parlé de la façon dont il fréquentait Draco à ses parents. Il avait vraiment envie de prendre un peu plus de temps avant de l'annoncer et il voulait aussi le dire de vive voix.

Harry s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même : il en parlerait à la fin de l'année. En attendant, il voulait juste profiter de Draco dans le calme et la sérénité.

\- C'est très gentil à toi mais Draco et moi n'en sommes pas là.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Vous êtes dans le bouillonnement fou des hormones ! Votre moyenne de masturbation doit…

\- STOP ! Pitié, Louve… Tais-toi.

\- Ne me dis pas de me taire ! Tu es le seul membre de ma famille qui a quelque chose d'intéressant à dire sur sa vie amoureuse ! Nolan me désespère. C'est Hermione qui a pris les devant et l'a invité à sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

\- Hermione a invité Nolan ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Comment ça, 'pour quoi faire' ?

\- Je pensais qu'on y allait tous ensemble pendant les vacances ?

\- Oh, Harry ! gémit Louve. Tu n'as même pas fait attention aux dates !?

\- Aux dates ?

Louve secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi les filles te parlaient de plus en plus ? Pourquoi Draco était tendu ?

\- Hum…

\- C'est la saint-Valentin, Harry ! Dans deux jours !

\- Oh.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr... C'était évident ! Comme il n'avait pas vu voleter de cupidons, il ne s'était douté de rien. Et la salle commune des Serpentard n'était pas pleine d'effervescence amoureuse.

\- D'accord... Donc Hermione et Nolan… Ont un rendez-vous amoureux ?

\- Parce que toi non ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Non, pourquoi j'en aurais un ?

\- Ma parole, Harry ! Tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne !?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se mettre dans tous ses états pour la saint-Valentin. Il se souvenait du calvaire avec Cho et il était bien content qu'aujourd'hui, ça soit Cédric qui se charge de boire du thé avec elle.

\- Tu sors avec Draco !

\- Et ? On ne va pas fêter la saint-Valentin…

\- Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il voulait ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Louve… C'est vous, les filles, qui avez un truc avec cette fête. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'offrir des roses à Draco ni de l'emmener au salon de madame Pieddodu !

Il grimaça.

\- Vous n'allez rien faire ?

Harry croisa les bras.

\- Strictement rien.

\- Tu n'as aucune once de romantisme en toi.

\- Draco n'a pas besoin que je sois romantique !

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais, rétorqua Harry.

Ce n'était pas un argument suffisant. En vérité, Harry ne savait même pas si Draco voulait une soirée avec diner aux chandelles et pétales de rose.

Il essaya de se demander si ça lui ferait plaisir que Draco organise quelque chose, et... C'était bizarre. Il ne se voyait pas se faire inviter comme une fille mais étrangement, il ne se voyait pas refuser. Vraiment pas. Surtout si c'était Draco.

Tout en retournant au cachot, Harry se mit à paniquer. Et si Draco attendait quelque chose de lui ? Et si, en fait, il était du genre à se faire draguer ? Draco était pompeux et il avait un certain respect des traditions. La saint-Valentin en faisait-elle partie ? Ils étaient des garçons, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour fêter la journée des amoureux ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi pathétiquement mielleux...

Encore une fois, Harry tourna la chose dans l'autre sens. Avait-il envie de ça ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Harry ne savait même pas si lui et Daphné avaient fait quelque chose l'année précédente !

Il arriva dans la salle commune avec encore plus d'incertitudes et insulta Louve mentalement.

Harry trouva Fred et George attablés et chuchotant. Pour une raison qu'il trouvait évidente, il sentait le coup foireux.

Fred le remarqua bien vite.

\- Salut, Harry ! On a fini de trainer chez le boss des bosses ?

\- Comme ça doit être pratique d'avoir une amie qui a sa propre chambre, glissa George.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins, Lupin va te laisser l'emprunter pour passer une nuit d'amour avec ta moitié ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Vous ne vous fatiguez jamais ?

\- Jamais ! tonnèrent les jumeaux.

\- Mais on pense à toi ! On s'en voudrait que tu ne passes pas une agréable saint-Valentin.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est juste un jour comme les autres...

Les deux garçons le fixèrent avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Potter… Potter… Tu ne sais pas voir le fun là quand il se pavane avec évidence.

\- C'est ça, rigola Harry, je suis d'un ennui mortel.

Harry les abandonna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Blaise et Théo y étaient déjà mais pas Draco.

\- Salut, fit Harry.

\- 'soir, répondit Blaise sans quitter son livre des yeux.

\- Salut, Harry. Tu n'es pas avec Draco ?

\- Non, j'étais avec Louve.

Harry se laissa tomber au pied du lit de Théodore qui avait sorti son jeu d'échec et jouait contre lui-même.

\- Tu as besoin d'un adversaire ?

\- Ne le tente pas, Potter, tu risquerais d'y passer la nuit, commenta le métis.

\- Blaise est vexé _;_ il n'est pas en forme, en ce moment.

\- Dis plutôt que tu l'as battu à plate couture et qu'il est mauvais perdant !

\- Je vous entends, grinça Blaise.

Harry se leva et s'assit en tailleur en face du jeu. D'un coup de baguette, Théodore remit les pions en jeu et ils débutèrent une partie.

\- Il parait que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? demanda Théodore. Ca veut dire que tu n'iras pas à Pré-au-Lard avec Draco ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Laisse tomber, Nott. Ces deux là ont beau être amis, ils sont voués à ne jamais se promener là-bas entre eux.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Harry.

Théodore leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu n'es jamais allé en ville avec juste Draco.

Le blond écrasa sa tour au moment où Harry réalisait que c'était vrai. Draco y était allé avec Astoria, et les autres fois, ils étaient la plupart du temps trop en froid pour s'y rendre ensemble.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins on va pouvoir savoir qui est la veinarde qui suce ton cou ? demanda Blaise.

Harry par réflexe posa sa main sur sa peau et grogna.

\- Ça pose un problème si je ne le dis pas ?

\- Non, répondit Théo. Blaise sort avec une fille et il ne veut pas non plus le dire.

\- C'est Daphné ? demanda Harry.

Blaise leva un œil ennuyé de son livre.

\- Ça pose un problème si je ne le dis pas ?

Harry lui jeta un sourire en coin.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et toi, Théo ?

Théodore attaqua son cavalier et Harry vit la défaite se rapprocher.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de fréquenter quelqu'un. Ça demande beaucoup de se plier aux exigences d'une autre personne.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il perdit sa reine quand Draco entra dans leur chambre.

\- Vous êtes tous là.

Draco avait parlé de sa voix trainante et peu intéressée mais il ne fixait qu'Harry.

\- L'équipe au complet, ironisa Blaise.

Le blond l'ignora et regarda le jeu d'échec.

\- Tu perds, Potter.

\- Indubitablement, répondit le brun.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

\- Besoin d'être vengé ?

\- Tu meurs d'envie de montrer tes talents ? plaisanta Harry.

Il se décala du coté du mur et Draco s'assit à ses cotés, en face de Théodore. Deux parties plus tard, il était tout aussi perdant qu'Harry et Blaise.

\- Tu ferais mieux de jouer contre Weasley, lança sèchement Draco. Ce type est un as aux échecs.

\- Un compliment sur Weasley…. Malfoy, tu es malade !? ironisa Blaise.

\- Va voir ailleurs s'y j'y suis ! gronda Draco.

\- Je le sais, répondit Théo en ramassant le jeu. J'ai déjà joué contre lui.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Au club d'échecs.

\- Il y a un club d'échecs ?

\- Oui. Un club de dessin. Un club de danse. Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Théodore parle de club mais c'est plus des élèves qui trouvent une salle vide et qui font ce qu'ils ont envie. Ce n'est même pas officiel, intervint Blaise.

Harry tapota son menton et eut une révélation. Luna lui avait parlé de son groupe de dessin. Elle lui avait même proposé de venir la rejoindre de temps et temps mais Harry avait juste cru qu'elle voulait peindre son portrait et discuter. Et Alicia Spinnet aussi, durant ses dernières années à Poudlard, n'avait pas pu se concentrer entièrement au Quidditch à cause d'activités extrascolaires. Harry était vraiment mauvais pour faire attention aux activités de ses camarades.

\- Ça a l'air intéressant, fit Harry.

Draco coula un regard étonné vers lui.

\- Tu veux te joindre au club d'échecs ?

\- Pas celui-là, non. Tu devrais monter un club de potions avec Hermione, proposa Harry.

\- Et passer plus de temps avec elle ? Sûrement pas ! Quitte à m'enfermer dans une pièce avec des gens, j'aimerais que ça soit pour des activités plus amusantes que de faire des choses que je fais déjà en cours.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda innocemment Théo.

\- Comme du sexe, répondit Blaise en ricanant.

\- Exactement ! claqua Draco.

Harry se força à lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis leur retour du séjour « camping avec le Kelpie », lui et Draco n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des baisers. Ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit, de peur de se faire surprendre, et même s'ils avaient tenu de beaux discours sur leur envie de ne pas se cacher... La réalité était tout autre : Draco et Harry n'avaient finalement aucune envie de subir des questions gênante et d'être regardés bizarrement. Enfin, surtout Harry.

Il restait le fils de James Potter, le gagnant du Tournoi des Six sSorciers et un ancien élève de Durmstrang. Il n'était pas aussi détaillé qu'à l'époque où il était le Survivant mais c'était presque similaire.

Ils pouvaient se peloter dans des salles de classe vides _;_ Harry aurait pu ouvrir la Salle sur Demande mais ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Ça aurait été si simple s'il avait été une fille. Il aurait pu s'assoir sur les jambes de Draco ou laisser le garçon poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Harry se fustigea en imaginant ce genre de chose. Il s'aimait très bien en tant que garçon et il aimait aussi très bien que Draco en soit un.

\- Bon, fit Harry, je suis épuisé, je vais me coucher.

Il descendit du lit de Théodore.

\- Bonne nuit, fit le blond.

\- Bonne nuit, lui répondit Blaise avant de tirer ses propres rideaux.

Harry se changea rapidement et se glissa dans ses draps. Il s'endormit avant que Draco ne vienne dans son propre lit.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Tiens, Harry ! C'est pour toi ! Enfin, je sais que tu as quelqu'un mais…

Harry était stupéfait de voir Dorothy lui tendre une lettre dans une jolie enveloppe jaune, accompagnée d'un petit paquet.

\- Hum… Merci beaucoup.

Harry prit la lettre et le paquet.

\- Tu peux le partager, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

La jeune fille pivota sur ses talons et l'abandonna en plein couloir, rejoignant son groupe d'amis dans lequel Harry reconnut la plupart des gamins du Poudlard express. Au moins Dorothy montrait un meilleur exemple de relation entre maison.

\- C'est la deuxième personne aujourd'hui ! râla Draco.

\- De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? grogna Harry.

Draco mangeait déjà des madeleines au chocolat qu'Harry avait consciencieusement inspectées pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient pas été charmées.

\- La saint-Valentin est un jour béni, s'amusa Draco. Des chocolats gratuits, j'ai juste à sourire et dire merci.

\- Normalement, ce n'est pas à nous d'offrir des chocolats ?

\- Oh… Tu as quelque chose pour moi, Harry ? minauda le blond.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas être suffisamment gâté, pesta Harry.

\- Mon charme n'a pas de limite, s'amusa Draco. Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Je pensais qu'on allait à Pré-au-Lard, non ?

Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Il va y avoir presque toute l'école, je suis sûr que tous les pubs vont être pris d'assaut. Et je ne remettrai pas les pieds à la Tête de Sanglier.

Harry eut du mal à chasser la pointe de déception qui lui piqua le cœur.

\- Ah… Je pensais que… D'accord.

Il reprit sa marche en direction de la Grande Salle. En un sens, Draco avait raison mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ça l'énervait vraiment qu'il ne fasse pas un effort.

\- Attends, Harry. Tu voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Je pensais que tu aurais aimé y aller aussi, étant donné que c'est la première fois qu'une sortie est organisée au moment où on s'entend plus ou moins bien.

\- Plus ou moins, répéta Draco.

\- Mais tu as raison, il risque d'y avoir un monde fou et j'ai peur de croiser Hermione et Nolan. En plus, je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir de Runes.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! fit précipitamment Draco.

Harry osa le regarder. Le blond semblait clairement désappointé.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai envie d'aller en ville avec toi. !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Par Merlin, Potter ! Je vais enfin pouvoir choisir mes friandises et tu vas pouvoir me les payer !

\- Je ne paierai pas pour ton addiction.

Draco le regarda, choqué.

\- Quelle addiction ? C'est une question de survie !

\- Bien sûr, ironisa Harry.

Mais son humeur venait de prendre un meilleur tournant.

Harry et Draco entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Si Harry n'avait pas compris que c'était la saint-Valentin, à présent, c'était parfaitement limpide. Certes, il n'y avait pas de bébés ailés qui tiraient des flèches partout mais la décoration de Poudlard en disait long sur l'effervescence qui y régnait : des amphores remplies de roses rouges, des sablés et des biscuits en forme de cœur dans les plats et des sorciers et sorcières reniflant leurs verres avec suspicion.

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les regards énamourés et se laissa tomber à coté de Pansy, tandis que Draco s'asseyait à coté de lui.

\- Alors, attaqua la jeune fille. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Si tôt le matin ? Vraiment, Pansy !? s'insurgea Draco.

\- Tu ne le protégeras pas éternellement. Je suis sûre que c'est Granger ! Vous faites semblant mais c'est évident !

Harry laissa un sourire se muer sur ses lèvres. En levant brièvement les yeux, il avait trouvé Hermione à la table des Poufsouffle en compagnie de Louve et Nolan.

\- Protégez vos assiettes, les gosses, voilà le courrier !

Harry cherchait déjà Hedwige des yeux, prêt à se morfondre du nombre de lettres qui tomberaient sur Draco... Et il y en avait. Mais il fut plus étonné de voir Mugin crouler sous le poids de son fardeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Un énorme bouquet de lys blancs tomba entre ses bras, suivi d'un corbeau se délestant de ses lettres avant de repartir en croassant lugubrement.

\- Oh, ça, ça s'appelle avoir du succès ! fit Millicent.

Harry chercha une carte mais n'en trouva pas dans le bouquet. Pour autant, il était positivement ravi du cadeau. Même s'il n'était pas très fleur, le lys faisait partie de celles qu'il préférait.

\- Je crois que c'est inutile que tu ouvres les lettres, murmura Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne t'en ai envoyé aucune.

Harry rit.

\- Tu ne dis rien pour le bouquet ?

\- Ce sont les fleurs de ta mère, répondit laconiquement le blond.

Harry plissa les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de demander à Draco pourquoi il était si serein à propos des fleurs que Pansy lui donnait des coups de coude.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux des Serpentard étaient braqués sur lui ou plutôt sur quelqu'un derrière lui. Harry se tourna pour tomber sur Colin Crivey.

\- Salut, Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?

\- Bien sûr ! Salut, Colin.

Le garçon devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Tu te souviens de mon nom ?

\- Euh… Bien sûr.

\- Oh ! Hum… Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Colin lui présenta une boite de chocolat moldue et une lettre.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas grand-chose. Mais je voulais juste que… Bon… Tu le verras en la lisant.

\- D'accord.

Colin le salua d'un geste de la main avant de retourner à sa table. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir sa lettre que Pansy l'avait déjà prise.

\- Adorable ! Écoutez ça : _Cher Harry Potter, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas cette lettre déplacée. Je t'admire depuis le championnat et je trouve ça incroyable de t'avoir avec nous à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'a…_

Harry arracha la lettre des mains de Pansy. Mais il planait un drôle de silence autour de la table.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a !? demanda sèchement Harry.

Le brun fixa les visages embarrassés des Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème qu'un garçon me fasse une déclaration ?

\- Avoue que c'est bizarre…

\- Bizarre. Ce n'est pas naturel, fit Daphné.

\- En voilà un qui va faire une croix sur sa progéniture.

\- Pourquoi, Potter ? Tu nous aurais caché ton amour pour les petits blonds ?

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- Probablement, grinça Harry.

\- Tu plaisantes ? rigola nerveusement une sixième année.

\- Si j'aime les garçons ou les filles, qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Ce n'est pas dans votre pantalon que ça se passe ! En quoi ça vous dérange qu'un garçon comme Crivey me fasse des avances ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

\- Mais c'est…

\- C'est quoi ? Est-ce que je juge ta façon de manger ? Je ne crois pas, non, parce que ça ne me concerne pas ! Vous allez me virer de Serpentard si je vous dis que je préfère les hommes ? Vous allez m'empêcher de jouer au Quidditch parce que vous avez peur que je vous reluque dans les douches ?!

Le silence se fit plus lourd.

\- Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me reluques, plaisanta Fred.

\- Pourquoi je virerais mon meilleur joueur juste pour une histoire de cul ? Du moment que tu ne sèches pas les entrainements, cingla Pucey.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux plaire aux mecs ? demanda Graham.

\- Même pas en rêve ! lui rétorqua Cassidy.

\- Si tu joues dans cette équipe, ça veut dire plus de choix pour moi ! s'amusa Blaise.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Zabini ! le fustigea Pansy.

\- Tu vas recevoir encore plus de lettres, maintenant ! l'apostropha George.

Harry se calma immédiatement.

\- Et toi, Draco, ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu le savais ?

Harry se tourna vers Draco. Le blond prit soin de lisser sa serviette avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

\- A votre avis ? dit-il. Pourquoi je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, sinon ?

Harry vit la mâchoire de Pansy se décrocher.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu plaisantes… Il plaisante !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La façon dont Draco l'avait dit ne donnait effectivement aucune indication sur le sérieux de ses propos. Mais loin d'ouvrir la porte aux rumeurs comme s'y était attendu Harry, l'effet que Draco avait eu sur leur maison avait été tout autre.

Harry se rendit alors compte que parfois, l'humour était une meilleure réponse qu'un coup d'éclat. L'intervention de Draco avait brouillé les pistes, après le repas il était devenu celui qui défendait les amoureux quels qu'ils soient. Et Harry se retrouva à être salué par son courage d'avoir soutenu un garçon qui voulait juste être comme tout le monde. Personne ne lui demanda s'il sortait avec Draco ou s'il sortait avec un autre garçon.

C'était juste des « c'est sympa pour Colin » ou encore « t'es vraiment un héros, Potter ! ».

Harry revint dans la salle commune des Serpentard éreinté.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que Fred était gay et que les gens le savaient ?

\- C'est un secret sans en être un. Il doit y avoir plusieurs personnes comme nous, filles ou garçons, mais ils ne vont pas le hurler dans la Grande Salle. On peut être fiers de ce qu'on est et ne pas le montrer à tout le monde. Après tout, tu l'as si bien dit, ça ne se passe pas dans le pantalon des autres.

Harry fixa Draco, la bouche sèche.

\- Tu y as vraiment réfléchi, hein ?

Draco s'assit sur le lit d'Harry.

\- Tu devrais être satisfait que ça soit juste des remarques désobligeantes et pas des attaques.

Harry se laissa tomber à coté de Draco et fixa le plafond du baldaquin. Draco avait raison : il s'emportait peut-être pour rien. Globalement, Poudlard était moins sur la défensive que dans son passé. Mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il se passait plus de choses dangereuses à son époque. Il devait être content que la seule préoccupation des élèves soit les histoires d'amour.

Draco se pencha un peu vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Tu détestes cette journée ? demanda Draco.

\- Non, pas spécialement. C'est un jour comme les autres, non ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry en fit de même.

\- Tu voulais que ça soit un jour particulier ?

\- C'est déjà un jour particulier... J'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait enfin à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

\- Draco… Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as offert le bouquet de lys ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être… Enfin, Harry, c'est la saint-Valentin !

\- Et tu voulais la fêter ?

\- On est en couple, il me semble, grogna Draco.

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il était en train de faire fausse route. Le but de vivre une histoire normale pouvait aussi résider dans le fait de faire des choses normales. Il avait été pris au dépourvu avec Cho mais là, il pouvait au moins s'accorder quelque chose : un vrai rendez-vous. Et tant pis si ça tombait sur le jour le plus kitsh au monde.

Harry repoussa Draco.

\- Je dois te laisser… Un moment.

Le blond lui lança un regard éloquent de désapprobation. Harry l'ignora, embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Draco et se leva de son lit.

\- Tu es en train de me faire faux bond ?

\- Absolument pas : je dois aller voir Louve. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le départ !

Harry quitta la pièce presque en courant et tenta d'être encore plus rapide à travers les couloirs.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco se laissa retomber sur le lit d'Harry en soupirant.

Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile ou normal, mais il avait espéré qu'Harry soit moins lunatique. Draco regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas discuté plus clairement des choses qu'ils avaient envie de faire ensemble.

Il avait compris qu'Harry n'était pas emballé par la saint-Valentin mais pour Draco, ça allait au-delà de ça : Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de s'embrasser dans les couloirs. Harry n'aimait pas qu'ils trainent dans une salle de classe dans l'unique but de se caresser.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Harry voulait, au final.

Il trouvait le brun moins détendu, plus sur les nerfs : comme si gérer ce qu'il y avait entre eux était plus difficile qu'une possible confrontation avec Voldemort.

Draco aurait aimé profiter de cette journée où tout le monde serait hors du château pour rester avec Harry mais son idée avait été balayée par l'argument d'Harry. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient jamais proprement sortis ensemble. Et il s'était senti extrêmement joyeux de voir qu'Harry avait souligné ce point, mais son attitude restait étrange. Il n'avait pas écouté Draco et avait ouvert les lettres qu'on lui avait envoyées mais il n'avait pas touché à un seul des chocolat qu'on lui avait offerts. Draco mettait ça sur le compte de la détestable expérience de son autre vie avec de l'amortentia.

Harry pouvait être un petit ami attentionné mais il apparaissait à Draco que le brun ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Il essayait de rentrer dans les schémas d'un couple hétéro, Draco l'avait compris. Mais Harry ne savait en réalité pas sur quel pied danser.

Dépité et confus, il quitta sa chambre et retourna dans la salle commune pour tomber sur Fred et George qui tenaient d'énormes boites.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Blondie.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Je suppose même que ça intéresserait sûrement le professeur Rogue.

A la mine déconfite des jumeaux, Draco sut qu'il avait visé juste. Il aurait pu les laisser partir tranquillement mais il était d'humeur à ne pas être le gentil de l'histoire.

\- Tu vas être un bon garçon et garder ta jolie bouche bien fermée...

\- … Et peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour toi.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- On sait à quel point c'est difficile de trouver un coin tranquille…

\- … Et on sait aussi qu'une salle de classe pour une première fois ce n'est pas le plus romantique…

\- … Et une journée comme ça, où tu sembles être divinement bien accompagné, ça serait dommage de gâcher ça en retournant seul dans son lit.

Draco fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot !

L'un des jumeaux fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite clé.

\- Angelina me fait la tête en ce moment mais ce n'est que partie remise après la superbe fête qu'on s'apprête à organiser. Ce qui veut dire que je peux partager mon petit secret avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

\- Oh, et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi ! compléta Fred. Tu fermes les yeux sur nos activités illicites et on t'offre un nid d'amour pour la nuit.

Draco croisa les bras et fixa les jumeaux pour déceler une once d'entourloupe.

\- Admettons que j'accepte…

\- Et tu fais bien ! le coupa l'un des frères.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Draco retint un grognement : il y avait la queue pour rentrer aux Trois Balais. C'était comme si tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient décidés à quitter le château pour envahir le village. Il était sur le point de dire à Harry que c'était peine perdu et qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner dans leur salle commune, au moins pour jouir d'activités plus trépidantes que d'attendre dans le froid et la neige qu'une place se libère, mais Harry passa devant le pub sans même se soucier du monde qu'il y avait.

\- Il me semble avoir dit que je ne voulais pas finir à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Je m'en souviens, répondit Harry. Viens, suis-moi.

\- Je n'ai que ça à faire, de toute manière ! pesta Draco.

Le brun attrapa son bras et continua à marcher dans les ruelles, l'éloignant du cœur du village.

\- Harry ?

Mais Harry ne répondit rien et l'amena sur l'une des routes qui quittaient Pré-au-Lard. Une fois sûr que personne n'était aux alentours, il sortit sa baguette.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je nous emmène là où on sera tranquille.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Quand il vit apparaitre un bus d'un mauve criard, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce un rendez-vous, Potter ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien préparé...

Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'ai rien préparé.

\- Salut, les jeunes ! fit le garçon qui ouvrit les portes du bus. Je vous dépose ?

Harry rit et poussa Draco à l'intérieur.

Le voyage en bus se passa dans un silence confortable mais les choses changèrent quand ils posèrent le pied dans un village moldu : Harry redevint le Harry des vacances de Noël. Plus enjoué, moins tendu, faisant visiter la petite ville sans lâcher le bras de Draco... Et le blond était incapable de s'en plaindre.

Ils s'amusèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été des sorciers, ou qu'Harry n'avait pas fait d'esclandres au petit déjeuner... Ou encore comme s'il n'y avait pas de vilain secret caché au fond de leur placard.

Ils mangèrent dans un salon de thé qui n'avait pas de rubans roses accrochés à ses murs, firent le tour des deux seules librairies de la ville et de l'unique confiserie dans laquelle Harry accepta de lui acheter des chocolats.

Quand Draco croqua dans la première friandise Harry s'empressa de l'embrasser d'un baiser qui lui donna envie de se retrouver dans une chambre.

Harry avait tout payé et il lui avait expliqué qu'il était retourné voir Louve pour lui emprunter de l'argent moldu.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas fêter la saint-Valentin ?

\- Je ne voulais pas fêter la saint-Valentin. Je ne savais pas ce que, toi, tu voulais et ce n'est pas comme si on était en train de diner aux chandelles, s'amusa Harry.

\- A mes yeux, ça ressemble vraiment à un rendez-vous.

\- Peut-être que ça l'est. Mais au moins, il n'y a personne pour juger nos faits et gestes.

Harry et lui avaient fini par s'assoir dans un parc, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes. Tout en observant Harry, grimé des couleurs de Serpentard, il essaya de revoir l'image mentale du brun à Gryffondor.

\- C'est ça qui te dérange ?

\- J'avais fini par avoir l'habitude qu'on dise plein de choses sur moi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne m'énervait pas. Sauf que c'était toujours à propos de moi et pas des personnes avec qui je choisissais de passer certains moments.

\- On devrait peut-être clarifier la situation une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu vas m'embrasser dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Ce n'est pas le seul endroit où j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Tu te fiches que les gens le sachent ou non ?

\- Je me fiche de ce que pense le reste du monde. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi.

\- Toi… Tu as le sens du romantisme, murmura Harry.

\- Non, je suis juste désespérément égocentrique.

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- En fait, tu ne sais pas être en couple, le taquina Draco.

\- Rectification : je ne sais pas être en couple avec un garçon. Parce que toi, tu le sais, peut-être ?

Draco se pencha sur Harry et frotta son nez contre le sien. Il se sentait comme un gosse à Noël. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même d'être aussi pathétique. C'était comme si tout son corps était de la guimauve et qu'il voulait s'engluer tout contre Harry.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Et ça me plait de ne pas savoir… Pour une fois. A-t-on besoin d'un mode d'emploi ?

Harry posa sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Non.

\- C'est assez compliqué pour que la seule chose qui puisse nous détendre soit une source de stress.

\- Arrête de faire celui qui en sait le plus.

Draco rit contre la bouche d'Harry.

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer le fait que trop de personnes finissent par le savoir. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents réagiraient. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il suivait son instinct et son appétit dévorant qui lui ordonnaient de ne pas lâcher Harry.

\- Tu as raison. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Harry noua ses bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Parfait, parce que c'est aussi la seule chose que je sais.

Draco attrapa la taille d'Harry et leurs lèvres finirent par complètement se trouver. Enfin.

\- Et si on rentrait au château ? proposa Draco.

\- Mmh, fut la seule réponse cohérente d'Harry.

\- On aurait du venir en balais.

\- En balais ?

\- Je crois que j'exécre le bus… Tout type de bus.

Harry lui offrit un sourire idiot.

\- Je peux arranger ça.

Sans attendre, il entoura le bras de Draco. L'instant suivant, il eut à la désagréable sensation d'être aspiré par le creux de son ventre. Il réatterrit trois secondes plus tard au même niveau de la route qu'ils avaient abandonnée à bord du magicobus.

Draco avait les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

\- Tu… Tu viens de nous faire transplaner !

Harry tangua sur ses deux pieds. Il avait apparemment plus de mal que Draco à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Oui. Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'était pas ma première fois.

\- Tu n'as même pas ton permis ! s'égosilla Draco.

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous sommes en un seul morceau ! se félicita le brun.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou impressionné. Mais Harry le regardait avec tellement de bonne humeur que la colère s'évapora immédiatement.

\- Tu es un sombre imbécile.

Le blond attrapa l'écharpe d'Harry et plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit-il. C'est à toi de me suivre.

\- A moi ?

\- Tu crois que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir préparer quelque chose ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche en un « o » de stuppeur.

\- Je n'ai rien préparé, se défendit-il. C'était vraiment sur un coup de tête !

\- Bien, si tu le dis, répondit Draco d'un ton vaniteux. Moi, au moins, quand je ne prépare pas quelque chose, je le fais bien.

\- Si c'est un diner aux chandelles…

\- C'est cela, Potter, j'ai même acheté la robe que tu devras porter, s'amusa Draco.

Harry le fusilla du regard, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité du Serpentard. Pour autant, il finit par se laisser trainer par le blond jusqu'au château.

\- On ne retourne pas au cachot ?

Ce fut la seule question d'Harry quand Draco le traina à travers le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Non. Théodore doit y être et Zabini aussi, probablement en train de peloter Greengrass ou sa partenaire secrète. Je n'ai envie de croiser aucun des deux.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre Théo ?

\- Théo, Rolly, Crivey... Des blonds avec le cœur en or, grogna Draco.

Harry rigola avant de l'attraper par le bras et le forcer à le fixer.

\- C'est bête qu'ils ne sachent pas que je préfère les mauvais garçons...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se priva pas de sourire.

\- On verra à quel point tu les préfères après cette nuit.

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre et le prit par la main pour l'entrainer dans la tour de l'horloge. Harry siffla quand il découvrit le petit laboratoire secret des jumeaux.

\- Est-ce qu'on va inventer de nouvelle potion ?

\- Oui, celle pour te faire taire.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait aussi bêtement. Enfin, il le sut quand il vit qu'il tremblait juste pour ouvrir une foutue porte dérobée. Quand il y parvint, ce fut pour entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il ne savait pas ce que l'endroit allait donner. Il savait juste que Fred et George lui avaient promis un moment de tranquilitté absolu.

Draco tira sur la porte pour trouver un escalier étroit qui montait.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

\- Jamais, murmura Draco.

Harry était juste derrière lui, son souffle sur sa nuque et le gosse qui vivait un Noël éternel était de retour dans son cerveau.

Il ouvrit la marche et Harry le suivit. Ils tombèrent de nouveau sur une porte et Draco usa de la clé, encore une fois, pour enfin accéder au fameux « coin tranquille ». Et vraiment… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Ils étaient sûrement dans les combles de la tour. La salle était carrée et la seule source de lumière était la grande vitre incrustée dans le mur. Juste en dessous de la fenêtre avait été installé un lit. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un mini salon : il y avait une table, deux chaises, une petite bibliothèque avec des livres, un jeu de cartes, un jeu d'échecs, un jeu de bavboules. Draco trouva même un tourne disque sur lequel étaient empilés des tas de vinyles.

\- Incroyable, souffla Harry.

Le brun le dépassa et Draco ferma la porte derrière lui, à clé. Harry se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce entouré d'un épais rideau et le tira pour dévoiler une baignoire.

\- Oh, fit-il.

\- Oh, répéta Draco.

Les Weasley avaient-ils installé ça eux même ? Un appartement secret dans l'enceinte même de l'école., en plus de leur laboratoire ? Etaient-ils fous à ce point ? Draco préféra ne pas s'en soucier.

Il était dans une pièce qui n'était pas une salle de classe poussiéreuse ni un couloir rempli de portraits aux yeux inquisiteurs. Il était dans une pièce où aucun élève n'était susceptible d'apparaître et de les déranger.

Il était dans une confortable garçonnière avec le garçon qu'il aimait.

 _Qu'il aimait…_ Draco fit tourner cette petite phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Tout en regardant Harry prendre possession des lieux, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vite en besogne. Quand Harry grimpa sur le lit pour voir s'il pouvait ouvrir un des carreaux de la fenêtre, il sut que non.

Non, il n'était pas en train de se faire des films. Non, Harry ne serait pas un garçon qu'il oublierait une fois Poudlard terminé.

Il aimait Harry. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre ce sentiment.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et enlaça le brun par derrière.

\- Tu sais qu'on est dans la pièce où George et Angelina s'envoient probablement en l'air ?

\- Possiblement l'endroit où Fred et Lee s'envoient en l'air.

Harry se tourna et le fixa avec sérieux.

\- On a marché toute l'après-midi.

Draco enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a une baignoire.

Le blond lécha la peau d'Harry et le brun gémit. Bon sang, ce que ce son pouvait lui filer la trique...

\- Je suis sérieux…

\- J'ai bien saisi ce que tu suggéré. Mais ça ne fait que m'exciter encore plus.

Harry le poussa en rigolant et Draco s'assit sur le lit. Harry retira sa veste, son écharpe et souleva son pull sans même se soucier de la tempête qui se jouait dans les reins de Draco. Du moins, c'était ce que Draco croyait, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux suivent les doigts d'Harry contre la boucle de sa ceinture et que son pantalon trouve le sol : le boxer d'Harry était délicieusement tendu par son erection et Draco cligna des yeux pour ne pas rester sur la touche.

Harry se pencha sur la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau, offrant à sa vue la courbure de ses fesses... Puis il se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es habillé, constata Harry avec une moue déçue.

\- Plus pour longtemps, articula Draco avec difficulté.

Il fut probablement plus rapide qu'Harry à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et plus rapide que la baignoire qui continuait à se remplir d'eau.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent à genoux devant celle-ci, attendant qu'elle se remplisse. Harry avait posé sa tête sur le rebord et plongeait une main dans l'eau. Draco ne se privait pas de le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

C'était toujours agréable et particulier de noter les différences qu'il y avait entre eux. Draco adorait le contraste de leurs peaux, celle d'Harry oscillant entre le miel et le caramel tandis que lui était d'un blanc laiteux. Il suffisait qu'il pose son bras à coté de celui d'Harry pour voir ses veines bleues courir sous sa peau pâle, tandis qu'il ne décelait rien sous celle du brun.

A mesure qu'il détaillait le corps de son petit-ami, Draco se battait contre la douloureuse érection qui appuyait contre sa cuisse.

Harry était mince. Il devinait ses côtes, pouvait compter les os de sa colonne vertébrale, butter sur ses os iliaques, lorgner sur ses clavicules. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était la marque de sa mâchoire. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était les mains d'Harry, ses doigts fins. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était la ligne de poils qui entourait son nombril et descendait sur le bas de son ventre, noire et bouclée.

Draco était légèrement plus grand qu'Harry et il aimait ça. Ses épaules étaient plus larges que celles d'Harry et ça lui donnait aussi l'impression qu'il pouvait envelopper le brun de ses bras avec plus d'ardeur. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la position du brun qui donnait à Draco l'impression que c'était lui le plus athlétique. Peut-être la courbe de ses mollets, la forme de ses cuisses. Le fait qu'il ait des plus grands pieds. Ou alors les muscles de son dos, de ses épaules, qui se dessinaient avec perfection.

\- Tome quatre : « _comment ne pas jouir juste en se faisant reluquer par con copain »_ , s'amusa Harry.

Draco se pencha et embrassa son épaule en riant.

Bientôt, l'eau arriva enfin au bord de la baignoire et Harry et Draco s'y installèrent en soupirant de concert. Il leur fallut beaucoup de mouvements pour ajuster leurs membres dans l'étroite céramique mais ils finirent par se trouver confortablement installés, face à face.

Draco faisait glisser ses doigts sur les mollets d'Harry, jouant avec les poils noirs de ce dernier sous le rire du brun qui se plaignait que ça le chatouillait. Il n'y avait rien de plus tranquille que cette journée, selon Draco.

\- C'est de la torture, siffla Draco.

\- En quoi ?

\- Tu es à poil, je suis à poil. Et mon cerveau d'adolescent est en feu.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ouai… Mais moi je commence à avoir froid.

\- C'était ton idée.

Harry bougea dans l'eau, enfonçant ses épaules dedans. Draco lui pinça la cuisse et le brun remonta en l'insultant. Il attrapa une serviette pour lui-même et sortit de la baignoire. Draco le suivit immédiatement et tendit la main pour s'en prendre une mais Harry entoura sa nuque de celle qu'il avait et le serra contre lui.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps à enlacer sa taille.

Ils étaient peau contre peau, trempés. Draco pouvait sentir le ventre d'Harry se creuser au rythme de sa respiration, ses cuisses humides contre les siennes, sa bouche posée contre sa joue. Et son sexe, tendu contre le sien.

Draco abandonna toute retenue et au lieu de sécher Harry avec la serviette qu'ils partageaient, il força le brun à faire marche arrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il butte sur le lit. Harry se laissa tomber en riant. Rire qui fut vite étouffé par leurs lèvres.

Le baiser était long. Draco voulait qu'il s'éternise. Allongé contre Harry, chaque parcelle de sa peau l'électrisait au plus haut point. La langue d'Harry roulait contre la sienne et le brun avait aggripé ses cheveux avec ardeur.

Ils avaient tout deux commencé à onduler du bassin, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, emmêlant leurs jambes. Draco ne savait même plus où poser ses mains. Il avait envie de les faire voyager partout. De son visage à ses hanches, en passant par ses épaules, ses fesses, ses cuisses.

Harry mit fin au baiser pour mieux s'attaquer à la peau de son cou. Draco savait ce qu'il faisait et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Non : ça l'excitait encore plus.

Tout ce temps à ne pas pouvoir accéder à autre chose que ses mains ou son visage... Draco avait du mal à se contenir. Et il n'y arriva pas dès l'instant où Harry attrapa son sexe, sans même le prévenir.

\- Putain…

Harry continua d'embrasser sa nuque, son épaule, remontant sur son menton, revenant sur ses lèvres pour repartir sur son torse. Draco était juste capable de subir l'assaut de sa bouche. La langue d'Harry traça une ligne humide entre ses pectoraux pour remonter le long de la veine de son cou.

C'était affolant. Sa langue était aussi affolante que les doigts qui serraient sa queue.

\- Harry… Harry, soupira Draco.

Il levait les fesses, se tordaient dans tous les sens. Harry empoigna son membre et deux gestes plus tard, Draco se rependit entre ses doigts, le souffle court.

\- Putain !

Le brun continua à le branler paresseusement, sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser son torse, taquinant de ses dents l'un de ses mamelons.

\- Parfait, grinça Draco, tu me fais passer pour un éjaculateur précoce.

Harry rit et le son fit trembler son corps. La main d'Harry avait quitté son entrejambe et il s'était tourné, cherchant sûrement sa baguette. Draco récupéra la serviette et la lui donna.

Harry s'essuya la main et revint l'embrasser. De petits baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton.

\- Heureusement que tu es beau, ça remonte le niveau...

Draco lui mordilla la lèvre en signe de protestation, puis il poussa Harry pour l'allonger sur le dos.

\- Tu feras moins le malin dès que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de toi, le prévint le blond.

\- Mmh, j'ai hâte.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps en bavardages. Il attaqua de nouveau les lèvres d'Harry mais s'éloigna avant que le brun n'approfondisse leurs petites aventures buccales.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry James Potter suffoquait.

Pas parce qu'il se noyait. Pas parce qu'il s'était pris un cognard dans le ventre. Pas parce qu'il vivait une énième crise de panique ou il ne savait quoi. Non : il suffoquait parce que Draco Malfoy mordillait avec douceur la peau de son ventre. Parce que les mains de Draco Malfoy avaient élu domicile sur ses cuisses. Il suffoquait parce que Draco Malfoy descendait sa bouche, inexorablement, vers son entrejambe.

Peut-être qu'il lui avait suffi de branler Draco quelques secondes pour ce que dernier éjacule dans sa main mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il durerait moins longtemps si le blond s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas se répandre immédiatement. Draco soufflait chaudement sur ses poils _;_ il était à _ça_ de poser ses lèvres sur son membre.

Harry voulait fermer les yeux, les garder ouverts, crier, rester silencieux. Mais rien de tout ça ne se passa : à la place, la tête de Louve apparut dans son cerveau.

 _Il y a toute sorte de protection…_

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Pourtant, quand Draco sortit la langue, Harry le stoppa.

\- Draco ! Arrête !

Il vit le désarroi traverser le regard du blond, suivi de l'inquiétude. Harry retint un gémissement de frustration.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête quoi, au juste ?

\- C'est juste…. Ecoute.

Draco fronçait les sourcils maintenant mais son expression se transforma en quelque chose d'autre. Il se redressa.

\- Désolé, dit-il abruptement. J'ai cru que ça te ferait plaisir.

Harry se frappa mentalement et frappa Louve au passage.

\- Tu…, il se redressa en position assise. Tu as couché avec Daphné.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, et Harry se massa la nuque.

\- Oui… Certes. Mais encore ? Tu as besoin de passer par elle pour te sentir à mon niveau ?

Harry ravala la réplique acerbe qui monta dans sa gorge. Draco était vexé et quand il était vexé, il était méchant.

\- Tu as couché avec Daphné et j'ai couché avec Anouk.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir pourquoi on parle de nos ex tout d'un coup, grinça le blond.

\- Draco… Il y a, hum… Des sorts. Tu sais, et des… Maladies…, souffla Harry.

Il détourna le regard, juste pour s'assurer que les poutres étaient bien à leur place.

\- Oh, fit Draco.

Harry revint vers lui. Le blond le regardait très sérieusement, à présent.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment le pire moment pour en parler !

\- Non. Harry. Non… Je n'imaginais pas que, enfin… Pour le coup, tu es le plus sérieux. J'avais juste oublié que tu étais un sang-mêlé.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- Écoute-moi avant de t'énerver. C'est ta mère qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Par Salazar, non ! C'est Louve…

\- Qui a dû le savoir par ta mère. Je pensais que ton père t'en aurait parlé, ou Sirius.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

Draco s'assit en face de lui. Ils avaient l'air malin, nus à parler de protection. Harry avait même conscience que son érection n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- Les sangs-purs sont immunisés contre les maladies moldues.

\- Oh… Mais pas moi.

Draco secoua la main.

\- Daphné est une sang-pur et… Anouk, c'est ça ?

\- On était vierges tous les deux et… C'est une sang-pur, oui.

Draco éclaira son visage d'un sourire.

\- Donc tant que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs, toi et moi, on ne risque rien. Enfin, si tu es aussi assidu sur les sorts de protection, tu ne risques vraiment rien, fit Draco plus sombrement.

\- Je dis ça uniquement parce que…. Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit avec Anouk et j'ai… J'ai envie que ça se passe bien… Entre toi et moi. Je déteste cette discussion.

Draco s'appuya sur ses cuisses et quémanda un baiser qu'Harry accepta de lui donner.

\- Et moi, je suis dextrement ravi que tu en parles. Cependant, la seule chose dont on va pouvoir se soucier, ce sont des lubrifiants, des sorts de nettoyage et d'écartement. Et aussi…

\- La ferme ! le coupa Harry. C'est trop tôt !

Draco rit et Harry tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Donc… On a besoin de rien ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe.

\- Je crois, Harry, que la seule chose dont tu as besoin à cet instant…. C'est ma langue.

La décharge que produisirent les mots de Draco eut raison de sa soudaine baisse de régime.

\- Mais bon, juste au cas où et parce que nous sommes des personnes sérieuses…

Draco récupéra sa baguette et jeta les sorts qu'Harry avait lus dans le petit carnet et constata que Draco était sûrement bien plus au fait que lui. Le reste, Harry eut du mal à totalement se concentrer dessus.

Il vit avec précision Draco se baisser de nouveau, écarter ses jambes et poindre le bout de sa langue. Il sentit, en revanche, plus qu'il ne vit la langue de ce dernier s'enrouler autour de son gland.

C'était sa première fellation. Anouk ne l'avait pas fait. Ginny aurait sûrement aimé le faire… Mais c'était Draco Malfoy qui s'en chargeait. C'était Draco qui passait sa langue le long de sa queue, qui bécotait ses testicules avec douceur, qui couvrait de salive son sexe gonflé.

Ce fut Draco qui avala sa queue, pas entièrement, mais suffisamment pour qu'Harry pense que son cœur allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Et quand le regard métallique s'ancra dans ses yeux, Harry hoqueta.

\- Draco… Aarrête… Je vais… Mmmh.

Harry se prépara mentalement à ne plus goûter à l'antre suave qui avait accueilli son sexe. Préparation inutile : il vit les joues de Draco se creuser et sucer sa queue avec plus d'ardeur.

Harry se crispa de tout son long. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec sa main. Tellement mieux… Et il ne pensa plus à rien quand son sperme quitta son corps. Essoufflé et détendu, il laissa sa tête tomber dans l'oreiller.

Il sentit Draco remonter vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la bouche du blond était sur la sienne.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand son propre goût explosa sur ses papilles. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas mauvais non plus. Mais le baiser humide que lui offrit Draco lui donna envie de recommencer encore et encore.

Il attira le blond encore plus vers lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, laissant sa langue récupérer tout ce qui avait envahi la bouche de Draco et qui venait de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jouant avec leurs dents, leurs langues, leurs lèvres, au point qu'Harry crut que sa bouche avait doublé de volume.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, fatigué, les membres enlacés, le corps reposant sur des draps humides, Harry s'endormit, enveloppé par la chaleur de Draco.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Ce fut le son chuintant de la voix Jim Morrison qui le réveilla. Harry le reconnut parce que c'était le chanteur du groupe favori de Louve.

Il ouvrit les yeux, constatant qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, qu'il avait chaud mais que Draco n'était plus dans le lit. Harry grogna et chercha le blond des yeux. C'était lui qui avait mis la musique avec le tourne-disque. Il avait remis son boxer et était penché vers la bibliothèque.

Harry se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. La lumière venait de la lampe que son petit ami avait sûrement allumée.

 _« This is the end »_ tournait dans le minuscule appartement dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile pour la nuit. Harry, les yeux rivés sur le ciel à travers la fenêtre, eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression que tout était à sa place. Ses parents devaient sûrement diner sous les questions incessantes de Charles. Sirius et Severus devaient en faire de même en tête à tête. Hermione était probablement en train de réviser en compagnie de Louve et Nolan. Son oncle avait sûrement emmené sa tante Pétunia et sa fille diner au restaurant.

Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait vivaient leurs vies. Harry arriva même à ne pas avoir de pensées sombres concernant les personnes qui n'étaient plus.

Lui était nu, couvert d'une couette, dans un lit qui avait dû être utilisé un peu trop souvent par les jumeaux Weasley, et Draco jouait avec le tourne disque.

Et c'était bon.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était persuadé que s'il soupirait un sort, un renard bleuté gambaderait dans la pièce.

Le matelas s'affaissa.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Draco.

Le brun revint à la réalité. Draco se glissa sous la couverture et passa son bras sur son ventre. Harry se tourna vers lui.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Dans ce lit ? Avec Malfoy ? Ce garçon qu'il avait copieusement insulté, qui lui avait brisé le nez, contre qui il s'était battu à plusieurs reprises ?

\- Tu trouves ça niais si je te dis « à toi » ?

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira d'un sourire et Harry eut parfaitement conscience de l'accélération de ses battements de cœur. La main du blond remonta le long de ses côtes avant que ses doigts ne viennent caresser sa cicatrice au milieu de son sternum. Harry jaugea la mine sévère du blond mais resta silencieux.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien la concernant ?

\- Rien… Enfin…

L'air sévère de Draco fut encore plus prononcé et Harry retint un soupir.

\- Enfin ?

Harry se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et Draco en fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, assis en tailleur. Le brun laissa son regard vagabonder sur le torse de Draco avant de revenir sur ses yeux qui le fixaient sérieusement.

\- Il y a des choses que j'ai omis de vous montrer dans les souvenirs.

Draco fit un petit bruit de langue mais laissa Harry poursuivre. Harry passa sa propre main sur son cœur.

\- Adams a fait quelque chose qui le rend... Similaire à Voldemort.

\- Il a tué quelqu'un ?

Harry inspira.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Si Voldemort est encore en vie, c'est parce qu'il a usé d'une magie interdite pour essayer d'être immortel. Je ne suis pas là uniquement pour Voldemort, je suis aussi là pour des objets dans lesquels il a mis son âme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dumbledore est mort en mettant la main sur l'un d'eux. Regulus, dans mon ancienne vie, est mort en s'emparant d'un autre objet.

\- C'était ça… La mission que Dumbledore vous a confiée à Granger, Weasley et toi ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant !?

\- Parce que je ne prévois pas de vous emmener avec moi.

\- Entre ce que tu prévois et la réalité, Harry, il y a tout un monde.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Draco. C'est… Dangereux.

Harry avait préféré dire ça plutôt que de souligner le fait qu'il risquerait de mourir. Draco croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà fait le tour de la question ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Granger et Weasley peuvent te suivre dans ta course aux… Ames ? Et moi, je dois me contenter de secouer un mouchoir pendant que tu vas jouer au héro.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Moi, ce que je comprends, le coupa Draco, c'est que tu as envie de tout faire tout seul quand il y a plein de personnes prêtes à te tendre la main.

\- Draco…

\- Si tu crois un seul instant que je vais juste te regarder faire, tu te trompes.

\- Draco !

\- QUOI ?

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Harry essaya de se rappeler du sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, fit Harry d'une voix faible.

\- Et il est temps que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Ce que tu ressens, Harry… L'inquiétude, la peur, la frustration de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne t'écoute pas… C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Arrête de me mentir, ça me blesse plus que ça ne me protège et tu le sais.

\- Tu as raison.

Draco le regarda, étonné.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as raison, répéta Harry. Je n'ai pas un seul instant pensé que tu ne serais pas capable d'affronter ce qui peut arriver. Je sais que tu es… Fort. Probablement plus fort que moi sur certains points. Et tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne comprends pas que l'on vit la même chose. La vérité, c'est que je me bats contre l'idée de t'avoir près de moi, parce que j'en crève d'envie. Draco, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Harry avait redit sa dernière phrase plus fermement. En résultat : un sourire tendre de la part du blond.

\- Je suppose que je vais te laisser me protéger.

\- J'imaginais que comme tu parles beaucoup, tu allais être celui qui se jette devant moi pour que je ne prenne pas de sort.

\- Non, Harry : moi, ce que je fais, c'est étudier consciencieusement les sorts de protection pour te protéger en restant caché.

Harry rigola doucement et Draco reprit un air sérieux.

\- En revanche, je ne rigole pas : plus de secret.

\- Plus de secret.

Draco se pencha vers lui et Harry en fit de même mais avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact, le ventre d'Harry se manifesta.

\- Très mignon, commenta Draco, amusé.

\- Oh, la ferme.

Harry embrassa Draco et apprécia le petit pincement de joie qui noua ses entrailles.

Cette nuit-là ils ne firent pas l'amour.

Ils quittèrent le nid douillet des jumeaux pour voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines et revinrent dans la cachette pour dévorer des sandwichs, entrecoupés de baisers. Ils jouèrent plusieurs parties de bataille explosive. Ils trouvèrent les magazines pornos de Fred et George et les commentèrent en riant avant de finir par se masturber mutuellement dans des baisers fiévreux. Et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, enlacés l'un contre l'autre à parler.

Pas de Voldemort, pas d'Harry Adams, pas de Lucius Malfoy.

Ils parlèrent des cours, des examens, de Quidditch, de leurs amis, des ragots qu'ils pouvaient y avoir dans leurs maisons. Comme deux adolescents normaux.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry bailla au moment où Draco finit de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou. Il neigeait et il faisait encore nuit. Draco et lui avaient décidé de ne pas trainer au lit et de retourner dans leur dortoir aux premières heures de manière à ne croiser personne.

Aussi, ils firent le chemin vers le château, épaule contre épaule. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de rentrer définitivement. Seulement, ils ne s'attendirent pas au spectacle qui se jouait à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard : Blaise Zabini avait sa main emmêlée dans une chevelure rousse... Et probablement sa langue dans la bouche de la fille à qui appartenait cette crinière orange.

Harry était prêt à faire marche arrière. Ce fut sans compter l'esprit fourbe de Draco qui s'empressa de tousser faussement.

Blaise sursauta et Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers eux.

\- Oh, bonjour Blaise, bonjour Weasley ! Quel plaisir de vous voir debout si tôt, minauda Draco.

Harry était mortifié par le comportement du blond mais il fixa Ginny avec un petit sourire, la rouquine comprenant vite le cheminement de ses pensées ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'avais mes chances !

Harry rigola.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit Blaise.

\- Par Salazar, Blaise ! Il te faut toutes les ex ?

Harry et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

\- Pourquoi vous rentrez ensemble ? grogna Blaise à leur intention.

Draco passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

\- Devine, répondit le blond.

Sur ses mots, il embrassa Harry sur la tempe.

\- Draco !

\- Oh, Harry ! Ton amour à sens unique est partagé, gloussa Ginny.

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer. Cependant, Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus : il le fit entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage choqué de Blaise.

Pourtant, une fois dans leur chambre et enfin en pyjama, Harry décida qu'il était inutile de finir dans son lit. Il se glissa dans celui de Draco et fut pleinement satisfait d'être accueilli par un bras possessif.

.

.

Et voilà les agneaux, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre tout calme ! Koeur sur vous.


	61. Serpent

**Bonzour !**

 **Titou Douh les gens ! Titou Douh !**

 **Hellehaare :** C'est toujours le calme avant la tempête. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est une empête, ça pourrait être de l'amour tout le temps XD ! Je plaisante on aime tous le drama u_u, ça fait apprécier la douceur encore plus. Non faut clairement pas rigoler avec les MST ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur sur toi et merci :D !

.

.

 **SERPENT**

 **.**

 ** _«_** _And I'm alone and fake_

 _If this world is too small to be two_

 _A world without sense if I'm without you »_

photomaton –jabberwocky

.

.

Hermione Granger avait plein de choses en tête. Et toutes ces choses concernaient une seule famille : les Evans.

Elle avait mis de côté le stress des BUSEs pour se concentrer sur deux garçons qui étaient entrés dans sa vie et commençaient à prendre une place extrêmement importante dans son cœur.

Harry Potter était l'un d'eux.

Harry Potter était à lui tout seul une montagne de choses auxquelles elle devait penser. Harry Potter demandait beaucoup d'efforts à son esprit.

Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser tout ce que la vie de son ami, du moins ses vies, impliquait dans sa réalité.

Elle avait ressassé encore et encore les images de la pensine. Elle s'était reconnue, ne voyant rien de différent dans ses actions, dans ses réactions avec celles de sa propre vie. La seule chose qui changeait était les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Hermione avait commencé à observer Ron Weasley d'une autre manière. Elle l'avait épié, cherchant dans ses mimiques quelque chose qui aurait pu lui plaire, qui aurait pu faire de lui un ami aussi loyal que le garçon qu'elle avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Elle avait compris pourquoi Harry pardonnait tout à Weasley et pourquoi il n'avait pas été aussi vindicatif après l'incident du cours de duels : Harry ne faisait pas le deuil de son amitié mais il avait aussi fini par choisir d'autres personnes. Même après avoir essayé de reconstruire sa vie d'avant, Harry s'était fait une raison.

En choisissant Draco, en choisissant Serpentard… En la choisissant elle.

Hermione, malgré toute l'affreuse histoire d'Harry Adams, était plus que touchée. Même si l'amitié d'Harry arrivait enveloppée d'une couche de problèmes dont elle ne voyait pas encore toute l'importance, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi… Complète.

Harry avait amené avec lui des personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier. Entre Malfoy, Luna, Ginny et même Louve… Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était fait la réflexion que son histoire avec Harry induisait sûrement une fin létale.

Pourtant, Louve l'avait mise en garde. Hermione était venue la voir après l'improbable découverte des souvenirs d'Harry et Louve lui avait demandé de ne rien lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quand Harry sera prêt, il me le dira.

\- Tu n'es pas furieuse ? avait demandé Hermione.

\- Non… Je suis inquiète.

Hermione en voulait un peu à Harry de ne pas en avoir parlé à Louve. Mais il lui suffisait de penser à Remus Lupin pour comprendre pourquoi Harry ne lui avait rien dit. Tout comme il lui suffisait de revoir l'image de Pétunia Dursley et de son détestable fils qui n'existait plus.

Il n'existait pas.

L'horrible constatation que les actes d'Harry avaient effacé des vies l'avait frappée avec force. Et elle avait compris qu'Harry devait aussi vivre avec ça. Avec les gens qu'il avait sauvés et ceux pour qui il n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle et Draco étaient les seules personnes dans la confidence du grand projet d'Harry de mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort et c'était uniquement parce qu'elle et Draco lui avaient forcé la main, d'une certaine manière. Rien que de penser au fait qu'Harry aurait été capable de subir ça seul, ça lui donnait la nausée.

Alors oui, Harry Potter était un sujet qui accaparait son esprit mais Nolan Corgan l'était tout autant.

Hermione Granger n'était pas idiote.

Elle savait que Ron se comportait avec elle comme un gosse des bacs à sable parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'approcher.

Tout aussi brillamment, elle avait compris les sous-entendus de Louve à propos de Nolan.

Mais aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Nolan n'avait jamais échangé plus de quelques phrases brèves avec elle et ce depuis l'épisode du livre mystère. Après ça, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Hermione, en prenant ces distances avec tous les élèves de Poudlard, et Nolan Corgan en étant… Incompréhensible.

C'était un garçon sérieux. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait peu d'amis mais que ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait l'air de très bien s'accommoder de sa solitude. C'était avant qu'elle comprenne que Nolan était d'une timidité maladive.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte parce qu'il parlait toujours calmement. Il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait et il se disputait assez souvent avec Harry. Hermione en avait conclu qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

C'était aussi avant qu'elle décide de faire un pas vers lui en lui proposant de sortir à Pré-au-Lard en sa compagnie.

Elle ne s'était en revanche pas attendue à un tel fiasco.

Si Nolan avait montré qu'il pouvait être une personne avenante, sympathique et parfois enjouée, c'était des traits de caractère qu'il n'avait en réalité montré qu'en présence de ceux qu'il aimait. Une fois seul avec Hermione, ça avait été comme de se retrouver en face d'une huitre diablement fermée.

Au point que leur journée s'était rapidement terminée sur un « au revoir » prononcé du bout des lèvres.

Et depuis… Ils s'évitaient.

\- Honnêtement, Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Louve a cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi !

\- Lupin comble la tristesse de sa vie amoureuse en se mêlant de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Draco qui le fusilla du regard mais Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, je suis la dernière personne qui comprend mon cousin. Mais… Est-ce qu'au moins il te plait ?

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle le trouvait agréable à regarder et il y avait beaucoup de douceur sur son visage et même dans sa façon de se tenir. Nolan Corgan plaisait à beaucoup de monde, elle le savait aussi. Mais est-ce qu'il lui plaisait à elle ? Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Pour le savoir, j'aurais aimé qu'il ouvre la bouche au moins une fois… Quand on est avec Louve ou avec toi, Harry, il est très ouvert ! Mais c'était vraiment horrible, ce silence…

\- A se demander si vous êtes de la même famille, ironisa Draco.

Hermione et Harry le frappèrent en même temps.

\- Bon sang, vous vous êtes levés du pied gauche ou quoi tous les deux !? s'énerva le blond. Granger, tu as plus de testicules que la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Si tu veux le mettre dans ton lit, c'est toi qui va devoir agiter les bras !

\- Personne n'a parlé de mettre quelqu'un dans son lit ! Malfoy, tu ne penses qu'à ça ?!

Draco offrit un regard suggestif à Harry.

\- Je comble la tristesse de ma vie sexuelle en me mêlant de celles des autres.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et fixa Harry.

\- Ne me regarde pas ! pesta Harry. Il raconte n'importe quoi !

\- Oh… Donc vous l'avez fait ?

Harry devint rouge et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas de nous dont on parle, non ?

\- Pourtant on dirait que ça travaille Malfoy.

\- Draco est juste un chien en rut, soupira Harry.

\- Non, je suis un adolescent normal !

\- Oui, donc Harry a raison : un chien en rut.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de les fusiller du regard avant de tracer son chemin sans les attendre en direction de la salle d'arcane.

\- Plus sérieusement, Harry : si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le sexe, il faut que vous en parliez ensemble.

Harry lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Je t'assure que Draco exagère. Il était plutôt satisfait, ce matin. Il déteste juste de ne pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Tu veux dire au centre de ton attention, plaisanta Hermione.

Mais Harry ne la contredit pas.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

En dépit des remarques de Draco, Harry était sûr que ce dernier n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre réellement. En fait, ils étaient mêmes plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde.

Passé le choc de Zabini et la neutralité de Théodore, Harry et Draco avaient fini par dormir ensemble plus que de raison. Il avait son lot de baisers et de bien plus encore et il en offrait tout autant à Draco.

Harry ne se savait pas aussi gourmand de caresses, de baisers et de gestes tendres que depuis que les choses étaient pleinement officielles avec Draco. Il était probablement tout aussi, voire plus, quémandeur que le blond. Et même s'ils étaient très rarement séparés durant les cours, Harry avait conscience de la frustration de ne pas toucher Draco comme il le voulait.

Après la nuit de la saint-Valentin, Fred et George avaient repris possession de leurs clés, aussi ils étaient sans petit cocon d'amour et Harry réfléchissait vraiment à la possibilité de s'établir dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec recul, bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'au fond, il ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable.

Draco et lui avaient presque sexuellement fais le tour des choses qu'ils pouvaient faire avec leurs mains et leurs langues. Harry n'était pas dupe : ils avaient, à deux, détaillé assez longtemps les images grivoises abandonnées dans le petit appartement des jumeaux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de dessins pour deviner l'envie irrésistible de Draco de passer à un autre niveau. Il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait aux côtés du blond et que ce dernier se collait dans son dos, pressant une érection contre ses fesses.

Harry était mortifié parce que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet. A chaque fois, il se sentait à deux doigts de dire à Draco de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Et ce qui le retenait était encore et toujours la même chose : son corps.

Son corps qui était son corps sans vraiment l'être. Et ce qu'il avait le droit de lui faire.

Harry avait beau se répéter comme un mantra « _un seul espace-temps_ », il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais il ne se voyait pas dire à Draco qu'il ne voulait rien faire de plus uniquement parce qu'il avait la sensation de condamner un corps avec des choix qui n'étaient peut-être pas entièrement voulus.

Le Harry de Durmstrang avait flirté avec Anouk et… Peut-être que cet Harry-là n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver en couple avec un garçon.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. C'était vraiment le bon moment pour penser à ça.

Peut-être pas vraiment.

Harry revint à la réalité au moment où le professeur Leone fit son entrée dans la classe. A côté de lui, Draco avait croisé les doigts contre ses lèvres et semblait ne rien vivre du trouble d'Harry.

\- Bonjour à tous.

Tous les élèves, Harry compris, saluèrent leur professeur.

\- Je tenais à féliciter vos prouesses concernant vos sorts de protection. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une classe aussi assidue et cela en va de même pour ceux qui participent au cours de duels. Je suis positivement satisfait de votre travail et ravi de vous dire que nous allons passer à un autre niveau.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire. La bouche de Leone pouvait lancer tous les compliments du monde, son visage restait impassible.

\- Vu votre niveau actuel, avant de nous concentrer sur les sorts de camouflage et de confusion, j'aimerais que nous débutions cette heure par un cours théorique sur le charme de Patronus. J'ai bon espoir que chacun d'entre vous puisse l'utiliser à la perfection avant la fin de l'année.

La main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Pensez-vous réellement qu'on sera capable de former un véritable patronus ? Avec… Une forme corporelle ?

L'homme croisa les bras.

\- Cela ne dépendra que de vous. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un sort que vous êtes sensés apprendre en cinquième année. Il demande beaucoup de concentration et une maitrise de sa magie profonde que peu de sorcier de votre âge peuvent manœuvrer. Mais vous êtes là pour apprendre. Pour commencer, quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert un Patronus ?

La main d'Hermione se leva de nouveau mais aussi celles de la plupart des Gryffondor.

\- Monsieur Finnigan ?

\- On peut utiliser le sort de Patronus pour résister à un moremplis.

\- Excellent. Une créature de l'ombre très similaire à une autre _;_ quelqu'un peut m'en parler ?

Harry leva sa main.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Les détraqueurs.

Leone posa un regard lourd de sens sur lui et Harry sentit aussi que Draco s'était tourné vers lui.

\- En effet, de même que certains inferi. Si votre sort est assez puissant, il peut aussi repousser les vampires. Toute créature bien trop proche de la mort, toute créature dénuée d'âme. Parce qu'il faut savoir que votre Patronus ne détermine pas seulement votre capacité à croire, espérer, il met votre âme à nu. Certains d'entre vous pourrons y voir une faiblesse mais croyez-moi : si vous savez ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes, vous serez beaucoup plus à même de vous protéger.

Leone fit une pause pour observer chaque élève de sa classe.

\- Passons donc à la pratique. Quelqu'un ici sait comment invoquer un Patronus ? Miss Parkinson ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Monsieur Crabbe ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Miss Bullstrode ?

\- Désolée, monsieur.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Nous allons voir ça ensemble.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Mais l'affaire du Patronus s'avéra plus compliquée que ce que Leone avait cru. Et il n'était même pas surpris.

Au fil du mois, il se rendit bien compte qu'un certain groupe d'élèves mettait très peu d'efforts dans la création d'un tel sort. Et il n'était pas dupe sur les raisons qui entravaient presque tous les Serpentard à ne pas se concentrer entièrement. Il était en revanche plus surpris qu'Harry n'est pas dévoilé le sien.

\- Je pense que tu devrais les aider, fit Regulus.

Harry était assis sur un des fauteuils de son bureau, ses mains entourant une tasse de thé.

\- Aider qui ?

\- Tes camarades. De la même manière que tu as aidé les Gryffondor.

Harry soupira.

\- Il y avait une certaine urgence quand j'entrainais mes amis.

\- Et tu crois que les Serpentard ne ressentent pas cette urgence ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- J'ai entendu Parkinson se plaindre et dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils ne savent pas envoyer de message. Pour eux, c'est un sort qui les expose trop.

\- La détestable mentalité des Serpentard…

Regulus fronça les sourcils et se déplaça pour s'assoir près d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté d'entrer dans cette maison ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester.

\- Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

Harry agita les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Pour jouer les espions.

\- Très Serpentard de ta part.

\- Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi. Je reste le fils de deux Gryffondor héros de la guerre qui amènent joie et prospérité dans le monde sorcier.

\- Mais tu es intelligent, Harry, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être ton travail ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, de former une certaine unité.

Harry l'avait écouté.

En quittant le bureau, il chemina, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait du mal à se projeter pour donner des cours. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son état d'esprit lors des cours secrets. Il était presque toujours en colère mais c'était des moments qui lui faisaient du bien. Peut-être que les Serpentard étaient comme ça : en permanence en colère.

Il repensa aux craintes d'Hermione sur ce dont les élèves de sa maison pouvaient être capables. Le statut de leurs familles n'était pas envieux mais il y avait cette épée de Damoclès, au-dessus de leurs têtes, nommée Voldemort.

Même si Théo ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec son père, rien n'était moins sur concernant Pansy, Vincent ou Gregory. Harry ne savait rien de leurs réelles motivations. Il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses camarades. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme Ron, Dean, Seamus ou Neville. Ils ne se crachaient pas au visage ce qu'ils pensaient les uns des autres. Ils gardaient ça en eux enfoui profondément et ressortaient leur haine au moment opportun.

Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous doués en Occlumencie.

Harry traça sa route vers la bibliothèque, cherchant un moyen adéquat d'aider Regulus. Il savait que c'était important, c'était une façon plus digne de se protéger, de protéger les autres.

Et l'idée le frappa… Dès qu'il vit Draco Malfoy.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il s'assit lourdement en face de lui. Draco leva les yeux sur son visage et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es content de me voir ?

\- Très, répondit Harry automatiquement.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un sourire tendre et Harry se sentit encore mieux. C'était fou comme juste un sourire pouvait illuminer toute une pièce.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure à peine. Granger est partie il y a vingt minutes et j'ai passé le reste de mon temps à observer le manège étrange de Londubat.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Son manège ?

\- Prendre un livre, le reposer, en prendre un autre, trébucher, faire tomber ses livres, les déposer, en reprendre… Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'un moment, ça a arrêté d'être drôle.

Draco passa sa main au-dessus de la table et Harry fixa ses doigts fins et blancs. Il posa la sienne dessus. Leurs peaux étaient si différentes… Le blond enlaça ses doigts aux siens et Harry regretta d'être dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Ah oui ? fit Draco pas étonné pour un sou. J'espère que c'est important : je suis un homme très occupé.

\- Oh, vraiment ? répondit Harry, faussement vexé.

\- Bien sûr, je dois servir d'esclave pour le grand Harry Potter et ça demande beaucoup de sacrifices.

\- Rester allongé sur un lit n'est pas un sacrifice si terrible, si ?

\- Rien que ça, s'amusa Draco.

Harry lâcha sa main à contrecœur.

\- S'il te plaît, Draco. C'est important.

\- Je trouve ça horripilant que tu ne crois pas que tout ce qui te concerne est important à mes yeux.

Draco avait prononcé sa phrase très casuellement mais Harry dut faire un effort pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

\- Peut-être pas aussi important que ce que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco avait lu des livres sur le paradis. Il n'avait pas lu la Bible ou ce genre de livre sur les religions mais il s'était intéressé à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir après la mort pour les moldus.

Dans le monde sorcier, personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de mourir. Ils vivaient assez longtemps et seuls les sorciers les plus fous craignaient pour leurs vies.

Draco n'avait jamais réfléchi à la mort et à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Mais il avait une très nette idée de ce que le paradis pouvait avoir comme forme pour lui.

Pour les moldus, ça devait être un endroit parfait. Pour Draco, c'était ici et maintenant.

C'était lui, le dos collé contre un mur de Poudlard dans un des nombreux passages secrets du château. C'était lui, sa robe relevée et son pantalon sur les chevilles. C'était la main d'Harry remontant sur son ventre et sa bouche drapée autour de sa queue. C'était les bruits indécents de succion et de souffle saccadé. C'était les yeux verts d'Harry qui le fixaient dès qu'il pouvait pendant que sa tête faisait des vas et viens et que son nez venez se perdre dans ses poils blonds. C'était sa main dans les boucles noires d'Harry, tirant dessus pour dévoiler l'unique mèche blanche.

Draco avait une très nette idée de ce que le paradis pouvait être. Indéniablement, ça ne pouvait qu'être Harry.

Le brun ramena sa tête en arrière et abandonna le sexe de Draco dans un « pop » odieusement excitant.

\- Harry…

\- Mmmh ?

Harry lécha son membre sur toute la longueur avant de s'emparer de son sexe de sa main libre et de le soulever pour accéder à ses testicules. Draco se mordit la lèvre et se força à ne pas fermer les yeux. Harry léchant, gobant ses bourses était une image qu'il voulait garder gravée à jamais dans son esprit.

Quand son petit ami revint sur son membre, Draco n'y tint plus : des deux mains il attrapa le crâne d'Harry et enfonça son sexe dans sa bouche.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de clamer que ce visage était fait pour lui.

Draco savait qu'il devenait un peu plus vindicatif quand ça concernait le sexe. Il savait qu'il prenait parfois des libertés un peu trop bestiales ou instinctives mais il avait tellement de mal à se retenir… Il mourrait d'envie de posséder Harry.

Draco serra les dents et se força à se maintenir mais Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et fit un bruit de gorge qui l'envoya loin dans les étoiles.

Harry accéléra ses mouvements, dévorant sa bite comme un affamé et Draco se fit la réflexion qu'Harry était probablement aussi vorace que lui. De la salive coulait au coin de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient presque révulsés. Draco le vit et le sentit creuser les joues et aspirer son membre goulument. Le blond donna un coup de hanches et Harry gargarisa contre son gland.

C'en fut trop. Il tira sur les cheveux d'Harry pour le repousser et le brun gémit au moment où son sperme se rependait dans sa bouche et sur son visage.

\- Merde…Harry !

Son petit ami avait fermé les yeux et passait paresseusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Draco le vit récupérer sa semence et rouvrir les yeux. L'émeraude de ses iris n'était plus qu'un mince cercle. Harry se pencha sur son entrejambe et lécha la partie sensible de son gland pour le nettoyer.

\- Putain… Harry… Putain !

\- Une si jolie bouche, murmura Harry, et des mots si moches…

Draco rit. Il aida Harry à se relever et lécha le coin de ses lèvres avant d'essuyer le reste de son sperme avec sa manche sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Tu me fais une toilette de chat ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Peut-être plus tard.

Draco se colla à Harry et descendit sa main entre ses cuisses à travers son pantalon pour le trouver humide.

\- Tu…

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant le visage embarrassé d'Harry.

\- Au moment où tu as pris ma tête.

Draco plissa les yeux mais sourit.

\- Tu es aussi dingue que moi, rigola le blond.

\- Aussi pervers, oui…

\- Ce n'est pas de la perversité si c'est consenti… Désolé pour ça.

Harry frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Non. J'aime ce que tu me fais.

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite encore qu'au moment où Harry le suçait. Il enlaça le brun, nouant ses mains dans son dos.

\- J'ai envie de toi, fit Draco.

\- Je sais.

\- Non… J'ai vraiment envie de toi. D'une manière que tu n'imagines pas.

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux. Sérieusement. Trop sérieusement.

\- Crois-moi, Draco. Je sais.

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être ce fameux chien en rut. Il l'était sûrement. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Harry. Il avait juste envie de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai envie de toi aussi. Probablement de cette même manière. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… Il y a quelque chose ici.

Harry pointa son doigt sur son sternum. De la même façon que Louve l'avait fait, entre ses seins après qu'Harry se soit évanoui dans le couloir. Draco ne comprenait pas exactement ce que ça signifiait. Harry avait essayé de lui expliquer la notion d'Horcruxe, la séparation d'âme et il lui avait dit… Qu'il ne se sentait pas complet.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il me faut l'accord de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Draco aurait aimé insister. Mais il avait la sensation qu'Harry lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front du brun.

\- Je voulais juste que tu le saches, fit Draco.

\- J'ai envie de toi, répéta Harry.

Il le rassurait. Draco n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour le moment. Il avait juste besoin d'aimer Harry.

\- Au fait… C'était quoi la chose important que tu attendais de moi ?

\- Ah oui, répondit Harry. J'ai besoin que tu donnes des cours d'arcanes magiques aux élèves de Serpentard.

\- Pardon ?

Harry rit avant de l'embrasser.

Mais apparemment, cette histoire était sérieuse.

Après leur petit détour par le passage secret, Harry et lui firent le chemin uniquement pour récupérer Apophis. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le traine dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage.

Puis il guida le serpent devant les lavabos.

\- Allez, Apophis, ouvre le passage.

Le serpent siffla et Harry se lança dans un débat avec le serpent. Jusqu'à que l'animal se tourne de nouveau vers les points d'eau.

Draco n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait des tas de question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il attendit d'être dans la Chambre des Secrets pour les poser.

\- Tu parles vraiment aux serpents ?

\- Apophis nous comprend. Et j'entends ce qu'il dit.

\- Est-ce que…

Harry se tourna vers lui après avoir posé le serpent au sol.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore un peu de Voldemort en moi, c'est ce que tu te demandes ?

Draco fixa Harry, prouvant sa question silencieuse.

\- Je ne crois pas. Non, j'en suis certain, en fait. Mais j'aimerais le prouver. Pas en mourant, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, concéda Draco.

\- Il parait que c'est dans mon sang. Voldemort et moi avons un lien de parenté, lointain certes, mais réel.

\- Et ça fait quoi de vouloir la mort d'un membre de sa famille ? se moqua Draco.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup à dire sur le sujet. Viens.

Harry s'assit au milieu de la pièce lugubre. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la salle de bal dans laquelle il avait dansé avec Harry. Draco le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui.

\- On a dansé ensemble, fit Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu étais le dieu de la mort. Très présomptueux.

\- Tu… Tu savais que c'était moi ! Attends… Tu étais celui avec le masque japonais ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ton odeur.

\- C'est un truc de renard ?

\- Non, plutôt un truc d'obsédé.

Draco leva le coin de sa lèvre.

\- Oh ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'as planté en plein milieu de la piste, continua Draco.

\- C'était ça ou je me jetais sur toi.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait fait le tour des moments ratés ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Jamais assez. Mais je sens que tu ne veux pas encore plus me frustrer. Que fait-on ici ?

\- Ici ? Je vais t'apprendre à former un Patronus parfait.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Pour que tu puisses l'apprendre au reste des Serpentard.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

\- Tu essaies de rejouer la scène de l'armée de Dumbledore ?

\- Je sais de quoi ça à l'air. Mais c'est important, Draco. Ni toi, ni aucun des Serpentard n'avez ne serait qu'essayé d'y mettre un peu du vôtre.

\- Et ça t'étonne ?

\- Les Gryffondor ont…

\- Les Gryffondor n'ont rien à cacher, l'interrompis Draco sèchement.

\- Je sais, souffla Harry.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être épié, jugé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te dire en permanence que tout le monde s'attend aux prochains coups tordus que tu vas faire, tu…

Draco se tut devant le visage blessé d'Harry. Bien sûr qu'il savait.

\- Harry… Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu as raison. Et c'est pour ça que je te le demande à toi. Si je viens avec ma bonne volonté, ils réagiront tous comme toi. Ils ne seront pas ouverts à ma proposition parce que j'aurais beau faire de jolis discours… Je ne suis pas comme vous. Mes parents ne sont pas en prison, je ne suis pas soupçonné d'être le futur mage noir. Je ne suis pas considéré comme un meurtrier même si je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains. Tu as raison, Draco, je ne sais pas. Mais toi, tu le sais. Toi, tu peux faire quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour leur donner raison sur le fait que je suis un traître.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils pensent ça. Dans un sens… Ils te respectent vraiment.

\- Je ne vais pas montrer mon Patronus, grinça Draco.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et ça énerva Draco. C'était stupide de sa part de camper sur ses positions. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison, que c'était un sort d'une importance capitale. Que d'une certaine manière, ça serait une aide précieuse. Il voyait ce qu'Harry était en train de faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Ils… Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas. On ne peut pas.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Toute notre vie, on nous apprend que les sentiments, les émotions, si on ne les contrôles pas, ce sont elles qui nous contrôlent. Le meilleur moyen de se protéger est de ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Aucun aperçu de ce qui pourrait nous causer du tort.

\- Mais ça ne te concerne plus, fit Harry à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu as déjà prouvé à quelques élèves que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu leur ferais payer. Draco… Je suis ta faiblesse.

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, prêt à se défendre.

\- Non, tu es… Tu me soutiens. Tu es une force. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens… Invincible. D'accord, dit à haute voix, ça fait vraiment…

\- Poufsouffle, rigola Harry.

Draco grogna. Harry prit ses mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai peur pour mes parents, fit Harry. J'ai peur pour Charles et pour Nolan. J'ai peur pour Sirius, pour Severus, pour Louve. J'ai peur pour Hermione et pour toi.

Draco serra les mains d'Harry. Si le brun avait les yeux fermés, Draco les avait bien ouverts. Le visage d'Harry était pourtant serein.

\- J'ai peur de les perdre. C'est ma faiblesse.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et lâcha sa main pour attraper sa baguette.

\- _Spero patronum !_

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Draco voie apparaitre un renard bleuté en tous points identique avec la statue qui trônait sur le bureau d'Harry. L'animal bondit autour de Harry avant de traverser le corps de Draco. Il sentit une bouffée de joie gonfler au moment où l'animal passa en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Je croyais que ton patronus était un cerf…

\- Je le croyais aussi. Mais c'est le Patronus de ce corps.

Draco revint vers Harry. Le brun avait un air maussade.

\- Harry ?

Draco pressa sa main et Harry lui sourit.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il est là ?

Draco fit « non » de la tête.

\- Parce que ma mère rigole très fort. Parce que mon père vole avec moi. Parce que Charles parle beaucoup. Parce que Sirius est mon parrain et que je le vois tous les jours. Parce qu'Hermione a toujours quelque chose à dire. Parce que tu m'embrasses… Draco… C'est ma force.

Le renard courait dans l'immense salle, trainant derrière lui une poudre bleue. C'était ça. Un concentré de toute la joie qu'Harry pouvait ressentir d'être avec ceux qu'il aimait.

\- D'accord, souffla Draco.

Il usa de sa main libre pour prendre sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur des moments heureux.

Il pensa à sa mère, son éclat de rire durant les vacances, sa joie de respirer hors de l'Angleterre. Il pensa à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, à son père. À ce qu'il lui avait offert. _Plus loin._

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, il se revit lui, bondissant de joie devant le tableau d'Adams face au léger mouvement de ce dernier. _Tu as mieux que ça, Draco._

Le Chemin de Traverse et Harry zigzaguant dans les ruelles, tenant son serpent contre lui. _Mieux encore._

Sa lettre pour Poudlard. Le balai offert par James Potter. La main de son père dans la sienne quand il avait cinq ans. Le baiser de sa mère sur son front en pleine dragoncelle. _Plus._

 _Harry_.

\- _Spero patronum._

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Un mince filet bleuté s'échappait de sa baguette les entourant, lui et Harry.

\- Draco ! Tu as réussi !

\- Il… N'a pas de forme.

\- Pour un énième essai, c'est vraiment concluant.

Draco agita sa baguette et le fil bougea comme un fil d'araignée porté par le vent. Il lâcha la main et toucha le flux magique, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur. C'était chaud, c'était rassurant.

C'était comme s'allonger dans un lit après une journée épuisante.

\- Okay… Ça vaut le coup !

Harry rit. Rire qui mourut quand Draco se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le brun enlaça immédiatement son cou.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il avait continué à s'entrainer, encore et encore. Sans relâche, parfois avec Harry, parfois seul. Il se sentait à chaque fois grisé un peu plus quand son sort se faisait plus gros, durait plus longtemps.

Les souvenirs qui fonctionnaient le mieux, sans surprise, concernaient Harry la plupart du temps. Draco aurait dû se détester de dépendre autant du brun. C'était mauvais. Harry avait visé juste en disant qu'il était sa faiblesse… Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à changer cet aspect de sa vie. Ça ne l'aidait pas de se dire qu'une seule personne était capable de tenir sa vie entre ses mains. De plus, il n'avait pas cette place dans le cœur du brun. L'attachement d'Harry était profond pour une multitude de personnes.

Draco aimait ses parents, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas vécu ce que le brun avait vécu : les avoir morts et de nouveau vivants.

Harry n'était pas aussi égoïste que Draco.

Il essayait durant ses entrainements de repousser l'idée abjecte qu'il était celui qui aimait plus que l'autre. Il avait essayé jusqu'au bout de se battre contre cette frustration. Il fallait juste que ses idées soient positives, que ses pensées ne soient que pure joie.

Seulement, quand il se retrouva dans cette salle de classe - seul, essoufflé après avoir répété son sort inlassablement - devant son patronus, quelque chose en lui, rempli de dégout pour lui-même fit immédiatement disparaitre la créature.

Draco ramassa ses affaires, plus furieux qu'heureux d'avoir réussi. Il n'avait alors aucune envie de se retrouver en présence d'Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage rayonnant, ses yeux pétillants, son sourire intense.

Il ne voulait pas être le seul à être exalté à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il était fatigué que son monde tourne autour d'Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression que sa joie était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Draco sécha le repas du soir. Il n'attendit pas avant de se glisser dans son lit, sans jeter un seul regard pour Apophis qui avait accueilli sa venue d'un sifflement perçant.

Il se détestait. Il détestait le fait de ne penser en permanence qu'à une seule personne et tout ça à cause d'un stupide sort. Il se détestait de ne penser qu'à Harry, quand Harry pensait à tellement d'autres personnes.

Pourtant, quand le brun se glissa dans son lit, Draco fut incapable de le repousser.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

La journée de Draco Malfoy fut aussi dévastatrice moralement que sa nuit. Harry avait senti qu'il prenait ses distances et il avait réagi comme il savait réagir : il en avait fait de même.

Draco aurait aimé qu'il hurle, qu'il l'insulte ou encore qu'il le serre dans ses bras avec force. Mais Harry n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il lui avait juste laissé de l'espace, comme si Draco était un gosse qui avait besoin de pester dans son coin et de revenir la queue entre les jambes.

Mais si Harry se sentait le besoin de lui donner de l'espace, alors Draco allait pendre cette distance.

Du moins, il avait cru qu'il pourrait le faire.

Cela dura jusqu'à la fin de la journée et pour mieux achever son état, c'était un cours d'Arcane.

Harry avait eu raison : la plupart des Gryffondor brillait. Ils avaient presque tous un patronus qui se manifestaient sous la forme d'une boule argentée. Les Serpentard n'avaient rien.

Draco était lessivé mais il fut retenu.

Pas par quelqu'un mais par une soudaine pensée.

Il ne quitta pas la classe.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? fit Leone. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Apedemak Leone ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se leva et l'invita d'un geste de la main à le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements. Draco le fit.

Il savait qu'Harry avait passé un nombre d'heures conséquent ici. Regulus était aussi une personne importante aux yeux d'Harry. Ça l'énerva encore plus.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

Leone retira la masse de colliers africains qui ornait son cou et, presque immédiatement, il reprit sa propre apparence. Celle d'un Black.

\- Fais donc, Draco.

Le blond inspira et se concentra.

\- _Spero patronum !_

Le serpent bleuté tomba au sol sous le regard intense de Regulus.

\- C'est un serpent, grinça Draco.

\- Je le vois.

\- Mon patronus est un serpent… Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à propos de moi ?

Regulus sourit et Draco sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'est ce serpent ?

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Quand tu étais petit, tu as été attaqué par ton grand-père. Toi et Harry, dans le même couffin.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est ce serpent qui t'a protégé. C'est Lord.

\- Lord ? Mais… Lord est le serpent d'Harry. Enfin, il l'était.

\- Oui, Lord était le serpent d'Harry Adams. Il devait rester auprès d'Harry et par extension, il est resté auprès de toi. Inconsciemment, tu as invoqué ton premier gardien. Draco, félicitations.

Draco serra les lèvres.

\- Félicitations ? Même ce foutu sort me ramène à Harry ! Encore !

Regulus leva un sourcil vers lui. Draco n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma vie tourne autour d'Harry ?! Pourquoi les seuls souvenirs qui me permettent d'invoquer un Patronus ne concernent que lui quand il suffit à Harry de penser à ses parents ! Uniquement à ses parents ! J'ai l'impression d'être… J'ai l'impression… De…

\- De ne pas exister.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Regulus croisa les jambes. Draco se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants.

\- Tu as envie qu'Harry ne regarde que toi. Tu veux qu'il ne vive que pour toi de la même manière que tu serais prêt à ne vivre que pour lui.

Draco ne répondit rien. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait comme ça.

\- Je suis complètement fou, c'est ça !? Aimer, ça ne devrait pas être ça ! C'est de l'obsession !

\- Peut-être. Mais Harry t'a accepté comme tel. Draco, tous les Serpentard sont comme ça. De fait, la plupart des sangs-purs sont comme ça. C'est inné, cette dépendance, cette irrésistible envie d'être important pour une unique personne.

\- Quoi…

\- Dès le plus jeune âge, on nous apprend que les choses nous sont acquises. Si elles ne le sont pas, elles doivent être prises de force. C'est aussi comme ça que fonctionnait Voldemort.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas… Je n'ai…

\- Vraiment ? Tu es désespéré de ne pas être le pilier de la vie d'Harry. Harry n'est pas comme ça, parce qu'Harry n'a pas été élevé comme ça.

\- Et vous ?

Regulus rit.

\- J'ai été élevé de cette façon, selon la croyance que le monde devait se plier à ma volonté. Que si j'exigeais, je devais obtenir. J'y croyais dur comme fer. Sirius avait compris la chose autrement. Je pensais que mon frère m'appartenait et il a cessé de m'appartenir. Je pensais que toutes les personnes de ma maison m'appartenaient, y compris Harry Adams, mais Adams ne m'appartenait pas. Ce que tu ressens, Draco, c'est de la jalousie. Ce n'est pas bon mais ce n'est pas mauvais non plus. Tu as ta propre façon d'aimer quelqu'un et Harry à sa propre façon d'aimer.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ?

\- Tu cherches du réconfort là où tu souhaites en trouver. Harry t'a ouvert les bras et tu as l'impression d'être seul, que seul Harry peut te soutenir. Tu es fâché contre ta famille et tu ne considères personne comme un réel ami. Draco… Il va y avoir des changements. A un certain moment, tu devras faire des choix. Fuir sera une option mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'Harry ne fuira jamais.

\- Et vous pensez que moi, je vais le faire !?

\- Je sais comment tu penses. Si les choses viennent à empirer, c'est une option que tu considéras et tu la proposeras à Harry. Dans ce cas-là, il faudra te préparer à un refus catégorique et tu auras besoin que ton amour pèse peu dans la balance. Ce que tu ne comprendras pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle Harry restera.

Draco papillonna des yeux. Regulus se leva et passa sa main sur son cou pour tirer sur son collier.

\- Il aurait pu garder ça pour lui. Il aurait pu le donner à l'enfant Harry ou à un de ses parents. Draco… Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as eu ?

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Je…

\- C'est dans notre nature. De vouloir être aimé sans condition. Parce que nous sommes égoïstes. Et nous nous attendons à ce que l'autre le soit aussi envers nous. Il faut juste apprendre à être sûr de soi. Et c'est là tout le problème : aucun Serpentard n'est sûr de lui. Ce serpent, Draco… Ton serpent prouve que tu es ce que tu es : un garçon qui a besoin de chaleur.

Draco fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Et enfin, il sortit.

Il ne savait pas où allait. Ni quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas tout ce qui se jouait dans sa tête.

Pour une seule personne.

\- Draco ?

Draco sursauta et se tourna pour tomber sur Louve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais déjà être dans la Grande Salle.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai dévoré tous les gâteaux de Sirius.

\- J'y vais.

\- Attends !

Louve l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai la sensation que tu as besoin de biscuits.

Draco fut sur le point de l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais les mots de Regulus tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _« Tu as besoin de chaleur. »_

\- Je crois, oui.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre de Louve et il avait dû avouer qu'il allait peut-être travailler d'avantage uniquement pour avoir une chambre individuelle. Au moins, de cette manière, lui et Harry…

Draco grogna.

\- Tiens.

Louve lui tendit une tablette de chocolat. Draco la prit et croqua dedans.

\- C'est rare de te voir sans Harry.

\- Je ne passe pas ma vie collé à ses basques, grogna Draco.

Louve fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien !

\- D'accord.

Louve se détourna de lui pour s'emparer d'un magazine, laissant Draco manger en silence.

\- Harry…, commença Draco.

\- Quoi, Harry ? répondit Louve d'une voix neutre.

\- A quel point tu penses être importante pour Harry ?

Draco n'osa pas la regarder.

\- Je pense qu'Harry serait capable de mourir pour moi.

Draco tourna la tête si brutalement que son cou lui fit mal.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Louve le fixa sans broncher.

\- Je pense qu'Harry pourrait mourir pour moi. Il pourrait mourir pour Nolan et pour Tabitha et pour son frère. Harry pourrait mourir pour une chouette.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Harry est… Comme son père et sa mère, Draco. Il est profondément bienveillant. Même s'il ne donne pas l'impression de donner beaucoup d'importance aux gens, il s'en soucie. Il s'en soucie trop. Il n'y peut rien et c'est épuisant autant pour nous que pour lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu l'as bien vu pendant le Tournoi, il est comme ça. Il se jette dans le danger sans se soucier de sa propre vie. Et il faut quelqu'un pour s'en soucier à sa place… N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

\- Je crois.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Draco essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la colère qui le rongeait.

\- Tu sais… Quand j'étais petite, Sirius et Severus se sont séparés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Mais j'ai appris plus tard pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sirius passait beaucoup de temps avec son frère. Après le départ de James, il s'est aussi mis à voyager énormément. Son meilleur ami était parti, son frère ne savait pas où s'établir. Sirius ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est mis à délaisser Severus. Sirius n'avait pas compris que Severus avait perdu autant que lui. Mais Sirius est revenu vers lui. Même s'il aimait son frère, même si James lui manquait terriblement, il est revenu vers mon parrain. Parce qu'il l'aime. Sirius n'avait pas compris que Severus n'avait que lui.

Draco retint son souffle.

\- Aimer une personne, c'est aussi sacrifier une partie de sa vie. Et c'est savoir celle qu'on préférera mettre de côté.

C'était ça.

Draco ferma les yeux. C'était ça, sa douleur.

Sa peur, sa crainte : qu'Harry le mette de côté le moment venu. Qu'il décide de choisir les autres plutôt que sa propre vie. Comme il l'avait fait dans la Forêt Interdite. Comme il l'avait probablement fait en tant qu'Adams.

Draco avait peur qu'Harry choisisse le monde sorcier plutôt que son bonheur avec lui. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

\- Et si… S'il ne me choisissait pas ?

Louve haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ?

Louve leva son pouce en direction de la porte. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers elle puis il l'ouvrit. Harry se tenait devant la porte, plus embarrassé que jamais.

\- Tu n'étais pas au repas. J'ai… Regardé sur la carte. Salut, Louve !

\- Salut, Harry.

Elle quitta le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Je vais aller embêter Hermimi, je crois que vous devez parler.

Louve poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de fermer derrière elle. Draco se sentit tout d'un coup stupide. Harry le regardait comme un petit garçon perdu. Comme si Draco lui avait fait du mal.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, fit Harry.

Draco croisa les bras autour de son ventre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu ne me parles pas. Je pensais… Qu'on devait se dire les choses. J'ai attendu toute la journée que tu parles.

Draco tiqua.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé tout de suite ?

\- Je le fais maintenant. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est à cause de mon idée de donner des cours ? Est-ce que c'est parce que… Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ?

Draco sentit un frisson de dégout lui parcourir l'échine. C'était l'image qu'il donnait ? Que des pensées si puériles se battent sous son crâne ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser ça ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, dévoilant la mèche blanche.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste… J'en sais rien. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, je m'imagine plein de choses, d'accord ? Si tu ne me parles pas, je m'imagine que tu réfléchis au fait que tu ne veux plus de moi. Que toute mon histoire est trop compliquée et… Je pourrais le comprendre. Je comprendrais, d'accord ? Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu penses comme ça. J'imagine le pire : que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ou que finalement je suis trop pathétique pour toi !

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas ça ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

Harry recula contre la porte.

\- Alors à quoi tu penses ? Draco… Ne me fais pas de promesse que tu ne penses pas tenir.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Tu me rends fou. Et j'ai besoin de toi et tu vas me trouver cinglé, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre et qui est assez forte pour ne pas me laisser. Je sais qu'il y a plein de personnes qui pensent à moi et qui sont prêtes à me protéger mais… C'est ridicule. Tu vas trouver ça ridicule… J'ai besoin de toi.

En deux foulées, Draco fut sur Harry, prenant ses poignets entre ses mains pour dégager le visage d'Harry.

\- Non ! J'ai… Oh, par Salazar ! Harry, je suis désolé !

Harry releva un regard choqué sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui perds la tête. Tu m'obsèdes, d'accord ? Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi ! Je n'y arrive pas. Même pour mon Patronus… J'essaie de me dire que tu n'es pas plus important que ma propre famille mais tu l'es ! Et je me déteste de penser comme ça ! J'y arrive uniquement à cause de toi. Et j'ai… Je me sens comme si… Comme si... Si tu disparaissais, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens ! Et on est si jeunes… Pourquoi je devrais penser comme ça ? La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur de te perdre. Toute cette histoire sur le Patronus… Tu es ma faiblesse, Harry. Tu l'es et ça me terrifie ! Des tas de personne ont dû le dire avant moi mais ne te sacrifie pas pour la bonne cause ou je ne sais quoi ! Ne te jette pas en pâture dans l'unique but de sauver le reste du monde. Je me fiche du reste du monde ! Je ne me fiche pas de toi !

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Mais Draco était incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Si Voldemort reviens, Harry, promets-moi de ne pas faire cette chose stupide que d'entrer seul dans la Forêt ! Ne le fais pas ! Ne passe pas à côté de moi sous ta cape comme si j'étais juste quelqu'un d'autre dans ce foutu château !

Draco enfonça son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Ne le fais pas…

\- Draco… Draco, regarde-moi.

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'était pas en train de pleurer, il était furieux.

\- Draco. Je ne le ferai pas.

La bouche de Draco se pinça en un pli amer.

\- Tu me dis ça maintenant mais tout le monde a l'air de penser que tu vas te jeter dans les flammes pour sauver le monde entier ou même une stupide chouette !

\- Je ne le ferai pas, répéta Harry. Je suis fatigué de me battre pour les autres. Avant, c'est ce que je faisais, parce que je n'avais rien à perdre. Je n'avais strictement rien.

\- Weasley et Granger ? tenta Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas laisser Voldemort gagner. Et pour qu'il ne gagne pas, je devais mourir. Et j'ai pu le faire parce que j'étais épuisé et que j'avais perdu beaucoup trop. On m'a donné une autre chance. Draco, une seule autre chance. Je n'aurai pas droit à un nouveau retour dans le temps ! Je n'aurai pas droit à un autre joker ! Et si tu crois que je vais laisser passer cette chance de vivre la vie que je veux alors tu es le plus stupide de tous ! Je veux vivre, Draco Malfoy, et je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie ! Tu m'entends !? Je ne t'ai pas laissé entrer dans ma vie comme un forcené pour me laisser me faire tuer !

\- Tu me choisis moi ?

\- Bon sang, oui ! Je te choisis toi ! Je t'ai choisi depuis longtemps !

Draco n'en demanda pas plus, Harry non plus : leurs lèvres se percutèrent avec la même force. Jamais un de leur baiser n'avait été aussi douloureux mais Draco s'en fichait. Harry serrait son visage entre ses mains et lui, tenait ses hanches avec la même force.

D'un mouvement vif, il passa une de ses mains sous la cuisse d'Harry et le força à monter sa jambe contre lui. Harry laissa échapper un grognement au moment où leurs érections entrèrent en contact.

Le brun noua ses bras autour de ses épaules et pendant que leurs langues jouaient une bataille humide dans leurs bouches. Draco, lui, se frottait avec une énergie diabolique entre les jambes d'Harry.

Il suffisait qu'il donne des coups de hanches pour que son sexe lui envoie des étincelles dans les yeux et des frissons dans l'échine. Il pouvait sentir la grosseur d'Harry entre ses couches de vêtements. Il aurait donné le monde pour qu'ils soient nus mais il ne pouvait juste pas se détacher du brun.

Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de ses jambes. La ferveur de leur baiser avait atteint un autre niveau. Ils respiraient par le nez, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Sa langue dérapait sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Il était fou. Fou d'Harry Potter. Et il venait de comprendre qu'Harry était aussi fou de lui.

Harry quitta ses lèvres pour pousser un cri rauque. Deux mouvements de bassin de plus entre ses jambes et Draco jouit à son tour.

\- Draco… Draco…

Harry continua à gémir son prénom contre son oreille.

C'était la perfection.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	62. Surprends-moi

BONSOIR !

Je suis en retard, comme les stars !

Ce qui m'amène à vous dires qu'il y aura des petits changements. C'est l'été, je vais sortir de mon hibernation et du coup :o, je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire. Donc j'ai encore un peu d'avance sur vous mais… **on repars sur des post tous les dix jours. Et en amont je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas de chapitre en Aout x), pour cause de vacance !**

Ce chapitre a était corrigé par **Titou Douh** ! Koeur sur elle !

 **Natsu :** Merci, mais ça va devenir moins doux :p

 **Hellehaare** : Haha c'est parce que je suis fatiguée des quiproquos, j'en ai fais beaucoup quand même au début non :p. Maintenant j'ai décidé qu'ils seraient intelligents ! Vuala ! Concernant le collier, Regulus faisaient sûrement un petit clin d'œil au fait qu'Harry Adams devait forcément avoir quelques sentiments pour Draco Malfoy pour lui faire un cadeau si précieux héhé ! Ha mais c'est juste parce qu'Harry est fatigué de mourir je pense. Parce qu'il est presque mort beaucoup de fois quand même XD ! Merci à toi pour tes compliments ! Koeur, Koeur !

 **May** : Même si Harry oublie de tenir sa promesse je suis sûr que Draco sera là pour lui donner une tape sur la tête et le lui rappeler X) ! Il réfléchit mais Harry aussi à le cerveau qui bouillone je t'assure héhé ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur !

Voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture.

PS : en Angleterre en Avril, les vacances varient entre deux et trois semaines (selon les sites que j'ai parcouru :o), donc je suis partie sur trois semaines ( j'ai bien lu ta note Titou Xo)

.

 **SURPRENDS-MOI**

 _« I don't discriminate, come and get a taste  
From the playboys to the gay boys  
Go and slay, boys, you my fave boys »_

 _Boys. Lizzo_

 _._

 _._

Apophis ondulait à ses pieds et Draco baissa les yeux pour sourire à l'animal. Le serpent siffla et s'enroula sur lui-même. Draco était sur le point de se baisser pour caresser le reptile quand un cri se répercuta dans l'immense pièce.

\- C'est stupide !

Draco croisa les bras et posa un regard fatigué sur Pansy.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce qu'on fait ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment besoin de ce sort !

\- Pansy a raison, fit Blaise qui agitait mollement sa baguette. Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir un patronus va changer nos vies.

Draco laissa ses yeux circuler face aux Serpentard qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la Chambre des Secrets : Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Ludmila Rosier et Berthe Yaxley.

\- On devrait faire un effort, tenta Ludmila. Invoquer un patronus, c'est tout de même quelque chose que seule la plupart des grands sorciers est capable de faire.

\- Beaucoup de sorcier ont vécu sans pouvoir en invoquer, pesta Pansy. Pourquoi ça te tient à cœur, Draco ?

\- Probablement parce que quand vous vous retrouverez enfermés à Azkaban, je saurai que vous êtes capables de vous protéger des détraqueurs, répondit-il dans une grimace.

Tous le regardèrent, choqués.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? murmura Berthe.

\- C'est ce que la plupart des personnes pensent de vous… De nous.

Pansy renifla avec dédain.

\- Pas de toi, non. Ton père gambade de famille en famille pour tous nous acheter les uns après les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Qu'on dépende des Malfoy ?

Draco sentit un mal de tête poindre.

Harry l'avait prévenu. Ça ne serait pas facile mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir unifier ce qu'il restait des enfants de Mangemorts. Le seul à pouvoir leur montrer d'autres options.

\- Mon père ne fait que proposer à vos familles une autre solution que celle de vous vendre à des Mangemorts. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de voir que seules les personnes qui ne sont pas derrière des barreaux ont le contrôle de leurs vies, alors je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Vous voyez d'un mauvais œil l'initiative de mon père ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'en tant que Serpentard, c'est probablement le meilleur moyen de nous en sortir plus tard ?

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, répliqua Goyle, ton père n'est pas enfermé, tu n'es pas un paria.

\- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas un paria ? La moitié d'entre vous ne me fait pas confiance et le reste de l'école préférerait cracher sur ma tombe que d'accepter la main d'un Malfoy ! vociféra Draco. Au moins, je ne m'écrase pas ! Vous voulez vous pavaner et vous sentir supérieurs, user ce qu'il reste de la fierté de votre famille et pourtant, on se fait piétiner par les autres ! Parce qu'on est trop coincés pour formuler un putain de patronus !

Sa voix avait résonné avec force dans la Chambre des Secrets, muselant les quelques élèves qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Mais Draco en avait plus que marre de marcher sur des œufs.

\- C'est à cause de ça qu'aucun de nous n'est capable de formuler un patronus ! C'est censé être la preuve qu'on est des sorciers doués et à la place, on donne une image de notre maison parfaitement détestable ! Quitte à se sentir supérieur aux autres, ayons au moins la décence de l'être réellement ! Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent ! Je sais ce que je vaux ! Je sais ce que ma famille vaut ! Je sais ce que je veux et je ne me laisserai pas écraser par ceux qui croient savoir tout de moi ! SPERO PATRONUM !

Draco invoqua son serpent qui tomba au milieu du cercle des Serpentard. L'animal ouvrit la bouche en grand, dévoilant ses crochets dans un mouvement de défense. Il vit Pansy et Blaise reculer, tous les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur le serpent.

\- Tu… Tu l'as fait, souffla Berthe.

\- Vous voulez montrer aux autres que vous êtes plus que le nom que vous portez ? Alors agissez au lieu de parler ! gronda Draco.

\- Bon, concéda Blaise. Ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

Draco poussa un soupir quand il vit ses camarades le prendre au sérieux. Deux heures plus tard, et même si l'entrainement avait donné des résultats peu concluant, il avait la certitude que les Serpentards feraient plus d'efforts. Aussi il les laissa tous partir les uns après les autres, sauf Pansy.

Draco haussa un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

\- Tu ne sais pas… Dans quoi tu nous jettes.

\- Et si je te disais que j'en savais assez ?

Pansy aspira l'air et souffla profondément.

\- Draco… Ça va nous dépasser. Ce qui se passe avec nos parents. Même en prison.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Pansy ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu n'as pas de choix à faire, toi.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Tu crois ? dit-elle dans un rire. Ma mère a toujours foi dans un homme qui se trouve enfermé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as accepté à bras ouverts les sangs-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés que tout le monde pense comme toi.

Draco croisa les bras.

\- La seule chose que je veux savoir, Pansy, c'est ce que toi, tu veux réellement.

\- Ce que je veux, Draco ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver entre deux tirs croisés.

\- Mais ça arrivera peut-être, et j'aime savoir que tu seras capable de te débrouiller comme une grande.

Pansy étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as toujours le mot de la fin, Malfoy.

\- Essaie de faire mieux que moi, contra Draco en souriant tout autant.

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Pansy l'abandonna non sans avoir laissé échapper un dernier rire. Draco s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne et revint vers le centre de la pièce. Il braqua son regard sur la statue de Salazar. Le mouvement de cape ne le fit même pas tressaillir. Harry plia la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Il n'y a que des Serpentard pour accepter d'obéir après s'être fait insulté par plein de sous-entendus, grinça Harry.

\- L'orgueil est le pire des péchés, non ?

Harry combla la distance qui les séparait.

\- Et vous en êtes remplis, s'amusa Harry.

Draco répondit par un sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit se méfier de Pansy, demanda Harry.

\- De Pansy ? Non. De sa famille… Peut-être. Enfin, tant que son père reste en prison, il n'y a rien à craindre. Je ne la laisserai pas te vendre à Voldy.

\- Voldy ?

\- Il a l'air moins terrifiant tout de suite, non ? plaisanta Draco.

\- Pourquoi pas Tommy ?

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry.

\- Ça fait gamin.

\- C'est toi qui le dis… Dray.

Draco braqua un regard furieux sur Harry.

\- Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! Dray… Franchement, c'est ridicule : mon prénom est très beau, pourquoi l'écorcher ?

\- Tu as raison, chaton.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh… Ne commence même pas…

\- Je m'échauffe, bébé. Darling ? Lapin ? Coco !

\- La ferme !

Harry rigola et Draco le tira vers lui pour mordre pas si délicatement que ça sa joue.

\- Outch.

\- C'est toi que je devrais appeler chaton : les oreilles de chat t'allaient si bien…

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Draco lécha l'endroit qu'il venait à peine de mordre.

\- Chaton, murmura le blond contre sa joue.

\- Mh, répondit Harry.

\- Chaton, chaton… Chaton, soupira Draco.

Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun et cessa de parler quand sa bouche trouva une meilleure occupation en suçant la peau d'Harry.

\- Draco…

La voix d'Harry résonna contre sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser une autre marque…

Mais le ton d'Harry était moins réprobateur que chargé de plaisir. Pourtant, le brun trouva la force de le repousser.

\- Sortons d'ici, grogna-t-il, je n'ai pas envie que Salazar nous reluque.

Draco rit.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais partager avec les membres de ta famille ?

\- Haha, très drôle !

Harry le tira par la main et récupéra Apophis.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Il avait été coincé par les escaliers.

Durant une demi-heure, il s'était retrouvé au niveau d'un couloir avec un seul accès et Harry avait dû s'asseoir par terre et attendre que les marches reviennent vers lui, ce qui faisait de lui un hors la loi puisque le couvre-feu était passé depuis dix minutes. Il était juste parti à la volière envoyer une lettre à ses parents et se retrouvait à presque devoir courir pour retourner au cachot. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Peeves ni Rusard. Il avait même eu la bêtise de laisser sa Carte dans sa chambre.

Tout en trottinant le plus silencieusement possible, Harry ne vit pas une porte s'ouvrir. Celle-ci percuta son visage sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Putain ! grogna-t-il la main sur le nez.

\- Harry ?

Harry cligna des yeux, se remettant vaguement de la douleur.

\- Fred ?

Le rouquin avait l'air vraiment surpris de le voir.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Par Merlin, ton nez !

Harry sentit le sang couler le long de sa narine et pesta intérieurement. Il tata sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

\- Attends, je vais m'en occuper.

Fred dégagea sa main et pointa sa baguette sur le nez d'Harry.

\- _Episkey._

Harry pinça sa langue au son du petit craquement que fit son nez avant de reporter toute son attention sur Fred, tout en essuyant son sang avec sa manche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry.

\- Retenue, gracieusement offerte par Rogue.

\- Encore ? s'étonna Harry.

Fred haussa les épaules.

\- Crois-le ou non, l'homme est persuadé que George et moi avons fouillé dans sa réserve.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Et ce n'est pas vous ?

Fred le fixa comme s'il essayait de deviner si Harry se moquait de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on a donné à Draco une petite clé utile ?

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et le visage de Fred rayonna d'un sourire.

\- Tu as vu le labo, alors ! On a pas besoin de fouiller dans la réserve de l'école, on sait où se fournir avec de l'argent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Rogue que ce n'était pas vous ?

\- Franchement, Potter : vu notre passif, c'est presque normal qu'on soit les premiers accusés et je n'ai pas envie de me justifier en avouant qu'on tient un labo illégal dans l'enceinte même de l'école.

\- Mais c'est injuste…

Fred leva le pouce dans sa direction.

\- Disons qu'on paie pour toutes les fois où on est passés à travers les mailles du filet. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu te promènes ici si tard ?

\- Je me suis retrouvé bloqué au dernier étage. J'ai dû attendre qu'un escalier passe par là, répondit Harry.

\- Attends !

Fred s'arrêta et appuya sa main sur son torse. Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- On va passer par l'aile sud, Peeves doit trainer de l'autre côté et j'ai vraiment pas envie de tomber sur lui.

\- Je croyais qu'il t'avait à la bonne ?

\- Des fois oui, des fois non.

Fred tourna sur ses talons et Harry le suivit. Pour le coup, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Fred.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, ils marchèrent silencieusement. Ce qui était étrange parce que Fred était habituellement une vraie pipelette. Harry essayait de figurer à quel point il ne connaissait pas le garçon. Certes, il savait le différencier de son frère mais tout le reste…

Enfin, le reste se résumait surtout au fait que Fred aimait les garçons. Harry se surprit à fixer la nuque du rouquin et ce dernier massa sa nuque avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu me reluques, Potter ! s'amusa le Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que tu me trouves infiniment plus sexy et plus drôle que ce coincé de Malfoy.

Harry sourit.

\- Donc, tu l'es vraiment…

\- Vraiment quoi ?

\- Tu sors avec Lee Jordan ?

Fred ralentit le pas pour marcher à la hauteur d'Harry.

\- Non.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais Ginny m'a dit…

\- Gin' parle trop. Je ne sors pas avec Lee. Lee aime flirter et moi aussi. On se connait depuis qu'on a huit ans, tu sais. George, lui et moi, on a pratiquement grandi ensemble. Il m'a fallu un bout de temps avant de réaliser que je le regardais autrement.

\- Donc il ne le sait pas ?

\- Oh si, il le sait ! Il le sait très bien.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Mais…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon.

Fred lui offrit un rapide clin d'œil et Harry grogna.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est rare en ayant des goûts qui diffèrent des autres de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime exactement de la même façon que tu l'aimes. Toi et Draco… Vous avez de la veine, vraiment. J'ai dit à Lee que je l'aimais et il m'a dit que lui aussi.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je l'ai fait et j'ai tenté de l'embrasser. Et il m'a arrêté. Sa raison ? On est amis, on est les meilleurs amis. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si c'était juste une lubie de ma part ? Et aussi… Lee n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfermer dans une relation durant ses années à Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Harry remarqua alors qu'ils étaient presque au niveau des cachots. Fred s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Je vais faire ce que fait un jeune de mon âge : profiter de ma jeunesse, m'amuser et peut-être que quand je serai plus sérieux, quand je saurai ce que je veux vraiment, je retenterais ma chance. Et j'espère réellement qu'il ne me dira pas non.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent être réellement compliquées. Il essaya de comparer sa situation à celle de Fred. Draco et lui n'avaient même pas imaginé se dire qu'ils devaient profiter. Harry ne se voyait même pas regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

Une pichenette sur son front le fit relever les yeux.

\- C'était pour quoi ?

\- Je t'entends réfléchir. Harry, toutes les histoires sont différentes. Si Lee ne mettait pas autant de réserve à me fréquenter, il y a longtemps que je serais en train de me pavaner à son bras.

\- Mais s'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

Fred rigola.

\- Alors je devrais te voler à Draco ! J'ai vraiment un faible pour les bruns dont la peau n'est pas aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine…

\- Sérieusement, Fred…

\- Sérieusement… Je me soignerais de ce chagrin d'amour et ça voudra sûrement dire que Lee n'était pas le bon.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas franchement. Sinon… Est-ce qu'on a été d'une aide agréable ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux parler de _ça_ ?

\- Je vais en parler. Parce que c'est rare d'avoir un poulain.

Fred passa une main autour de ses épaules au moment où il poussa la porte du cachot.

\- Le plus important, Harry… C'est la préparation. Tu m'entends ?

Harry toussa pour cacher sa gêne.

\- C'est cela, oui…

\- Je suis sérieux : beaucoup de lubrifiant. J'ai d'ailleurs un petit baume mis au point par mes soins et il est d'une aide remarquable ! Il éloigne partiellement les premières douleurs. Mais pas totalement, ça serait bête de ne rien ressentir.

\- Comment tu peux parler de ça aussi… Calmement !? s'emporta Harry.

\- Je le dis pour que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, s'amusa Fred. Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur qui sera au-dessus ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Harry. On ne parle pas de ça !

Harry éloigna la vive pensée que sentir le membre de Draco en lui était une idée extrêmement plaisante. Il n'avait même pas envisagé être celui qui prendrait Draco. Mais, maintenant que Fred mettait le doigt dessus…

\- Vous pouvez interchanger aussi, c'est très bien. Bon, le lubrifiant n'est pas la seule façon de s'amuser. Vous restez pour les vacances à Poudlard, non ?

Harry retira la main de Fred de son épaule.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils mais je t'assure que Draco et moi n'en sommes pas là.

\- Pas où ? fit une voix.

Harry et Fred sursautèrent pour trouver Draco au niveau des marches.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

\- Salut, Blondie ! J'ai croisé ton petit ami dans les couloirs. Ce pauvre petit chat est resté coincé dans un arbre.

Draco fusilla Fred du regard.

\- Fred dit la vérité… Pas de la bonne façon cela dit, confirma Harry. Je me suis retrouvé coincé par des escaliers. Je l'ai croisé parce qu'il sortait de retenu.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, siffla Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre que Draco avait sûrement observé la carte.

\- Bon, vous êtes bien charmant, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher. Harry, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit ! En parler, c'est important !

Harry passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant, laissant Fred descendre les marches sans un regard pour Draco.

\- Tu as écrit ta lettre ?

\- Oui, je pense que mes parents ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste ici.

\- Blaise ne reste pas.

\- Parce qu'aucun Weasley ne reste à Poudlard. Tu crois que c'est sérieux, lui et Ginny ?

Draco afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- On parle de Blaise, Merlin seul sait ce qui lui passe par la tête… Tu n'es pas furieux pour lui et la rouquine ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais ?

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Pour rien.

Il commença à descendre les marches, suivi d'Harry.

\- De quoi te parlait Weasley ?

\- De sexe, répondit Harry très sereinement.

Harry vit Draco rater une marche et se retenir de justesse en plaquant une main sur le mur de pierre.

\- Tu te fous de moi !?

Harry rigola tout en aidant le blond à se redresser.

\- Et en quel honneur Fred te parle de sexe ?

\- Sûrement pour étaler sa science…

Draco le regarda avec horreur. Harry le força à continuer à avancer. Il ne laissa pas à Draco la possibilité d'en demander plus. Il avait besoin d'une douche et il était fatigué.

Seulement, quand il se glissa dans le lit du blond après avoir vérifié que le reste de ses camarades était parfaitement endormi, Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément à ce qu'avait dit Fred.

\- Une noise pour tes pensées, murmura Draco le nez dans son cou.

Il avait passé son bras à travers le torse d'Harry et le brun avait déjà chaud. La température corporelle de Draco était un petit volcan. Ajoutée à ça la couette, et il était à deux doigts d'étouffer. Harry se redressa légèrement et abandonna son haut de pyjama. Draco émit un son d'animal satisfait en reposant sa main sur son torse, jouant des doigts sur son mamelon.

Le brun tenta d'ignorer l'érection qui tendait son bas et poussa un soupir.

\- Elles sont probablement similaires aux tiennes à l'heure qu'il est.

Draco rit contre son cou et Harry se tortilla parce que ça le chatouillait.

\- Je suis crevé, répondit Draco. Demain… Demain, je serai ravi d'avoir tes lèvres autour de mon sexe.

\- Haha, fit faussement Harry. Si ta mère t'entendait parler…

\- Elle me dirait plutôt de m'exprimer autrement : Harry James Potter, je serais un homme comblé si ta bouche veloutée ourlait avec indécence mon hardiesse masculine.

Harry pinça le bras de Draco pour la forme mais ça ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il lui fallut un temps fou et des images de Rusard en sous-vêtements pour faire mourir son excitation. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de cauchemarder sur lesdits sous-vêtements.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu devrais rester, fit Harry en lançant une balle anti-stress qui avait la forme d'un vivet d'or.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! s'exclama Louve.

\- Pourquoi moi je resterais quand toi tu décides de rentrer !? répondit Nolan.

\- Parce que j'ai une moto à sortir du garage et tu ne monteras pas avec moi !

Harry laissa la balle retomber sur son ventre avant de regarder Nolan. Son cousin était assis sur une des chaises de la chambre de Louve.

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et sonnait le départ des vacances qui duraient trois semaines. Les parents d'Harry avaient accepté qu'il reste à Poudlard et le brun s'en était vaguement voulu de ne pas leur avouer que c'était parce qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec Draco. Il avait toujours en tête de l'annoncer à ses parents de vive voix et il en avait parlé à son petit ami. Draco avait décidé de faire pareil et Harry s'était inquiété : que ferait-il si Lucius et Narcissa le répudiaient ?

\- Je vivrai à tes crochets, avait répondu Draco. Les Potter ont bien accueilli Sirius Black de sa famille abusive, ils m'accueilleront moi.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas abusifs, avait rétorqué Harry.

\- Ils le seront s'ils m'empêchent d'être heureux.

Harry n'avait pas souligné que c'était le genre de chose que l'autre Draco n'aurait pas faite mais qu' en savait-il vraiment ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le Draco de ses souvenirs ne sortait avec personne. Harry détestait le fait que Draco doive choisir entre lui et ses parents. C'était même une question qu'il n'osait pas se poser pour lui-même.

S'il devait choisir… Il s'étonna de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de réponse.

\- Hermione reste, dit Louve.

\- Elle reste pour étudier ! asséna Nolan.

\- Hermione n'a pas besoin d'étudier. Tu devrais rester, au moins pour rectifier le fiasco de la saint-Valentin, plaisanta Harry.

Nolan le fusilla du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous jetez dans des relations les yeux fermés que je dois faire pareil ! Je respecte Hermione et je pense qu'on est trop jeunes pour ce genre d'expérience. De plus, elle a beaucoup à étudier. Tu devrais penser pareil, Harry.

Harry coula un regard vers Louve qui avait l'air au comble du désespoir.

\- Tu resteras vierge jusqu'à tes trente ans…

\- Mes parents se sont rencontrés, ils avaient plus de vingt ans. Je prends mes relations futures très au sérieux.

\- Peut-être que tu aurais dû lui dire ça, soupira Harry, au lieu de rester muet comme une carpe. Hermione n'est pas idiote.

Harry vit deux plaques rouges colorer les joues de Nolan.

\- Je ne me vois pas lui dire ça…

\- Je le ferai, alors ! s'enthousiasma Louve.

\- Tu viens de te tirer une balle dans le pied, commenta Harry en direction de son cousin.

\- Oh, la ferme !

Harry quitta la chambre de Louve sous la colère contenue de Nolan. Quand il revint dans le cachot, ce fut pour trouver Théo en train de faire ses valises.

\- Je croyais que tu restais ?

\- Je le pensais aussi. Mais ma mère veut que je décore ma chambre et on doit acheter des meubles.

Harry tourna la tête des deux côtés. La valise de Blaise était déjà faite mais le garçon n'était pas là. Harry supposa qu'il devait dire au revoir à Ginny. Ce dernier mois, lui et la rouquine s'affichaient sans se cacher.

Harry avait même du écouter Ron se plaindre et prier Harry de faire quelque chose, de reprendre Ginny parce que Blaise Zabini avait vraiment une très mauvaise réputation auprès de tout le monde. Harry était plutôt satisfait de cette situation. Ginny passait du temps dans leur salle commune et elle et Harry discutaient énormément, ce qui énervait profondément Draco et Blaise.

La voix de Théo le tira de ses pensées :

\- Et puis comme ça, toi et Draco serez tranquilles.

\- Tu sais que tu ne nous déranges pas.

Théo lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Toi peut-être. Je sais quand je commence à faire partie des indésirables. Tu as vraiment du courage pour le supporter, Harry. Je trouve que même s'il est sympathique, Draco n'est pas facile à vivre.

\- Je suis d'accord, rigola Harry.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai presque cru qu'il pensait que j'avais des vues sur toi.

Le brun fut choqué d'entendre cette phrase de la bouche d'un Théodore Nott qui pliait soigneusement ses vêtements.

\- Mh… On se demande pourquoi ?

Théo se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh, je n'ai rien contre… Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aime moi-même mais Harry, je t'assure que je te considère comme un ami.

\- Et le sentiment est réciproque, répondit Harry.

Le visage de Théo s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Donc tu peux dire à Draco de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et puis… Soyons francs, tu t'ennuierais avec moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Théo… Tu aurais pu sortir avec moi ?

Théo leva le nez.

\- Non. Enfin, l'idée ne me dérange pas. Mais il y a quelque chose entre toi et Draco et ça ne donne pas envie de se mettre entre ça. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

\- Oh, fut la seule chose qu'Harry put exprimer.

Théo ferma sa dernière valise et agita sa baguette pour prévenir qu'il était prêt.

\- Je vais remonter dans la Grande Salle. Passe de bonnes vacances, Harry. Je t'enverrai une lettre.

\- Je ferai pareil.

Harry regarda Théo quitter la chambre puis se dirigea vers son lit et s'empara de la Carte du Maraudeur. Apophis se dressa pour monter sur le lit et s'enrouler sur son ventre.

Il trouva Draco, Hermione et Ron en compagnie des autres préfets dans le bureau de la Directrice. Le gros des élèves se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Harry se mordit la lèvre en voyant Blaise et Ginny dans une salle de classe vide. Il trouva aussi le prénom de Neville dans la bibliothèque et se souvint que Luna avait été désappointée de savoir que le blond restait durant les vacances. Harry plissa les yeux en regardant la Carte. Severus et Sirius aussi rentraient durant les vacances. Seul Regulus avait décidé de rester. Sûrement pour tenir Harry à l'œil.

Le brun replia la Carte et ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas exactement le programme de ses vacances. Hermione avait préparé une liste longue comme son bras d'exercices à faire et Harry était plus tenté par l'idée de travailler sur ses cercles. En revanche, il avait déjà en tête les idées que Draco s'étaient faites et elles ne concernaient que du bon temps.

Harry retint un grognement : depuis sa petite conversation avec Fred, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ça.

Au sexe.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il s'était documenté du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait parfaitement comment l'acte ultime fonctionnait entre deux hommes et bon sang, il en avait envie. Il suffisait qu'il imagine le sexe de Draco glisser entre ses cuisses et il se sentait déjà durcir. Il essaya d'imaginer la scène autrement. Et si c'était lui qui venait en Draco ?

Ça aussi, ça le rendait fou.

Est-ce qu'il avait été aussi à l'ouest en sortant avec Ginny ? Il avait eu un tas de chose à penser. L'affaire avec Ombrage, les cours d'Occlumencie... Des tas de choses qui l'avaient éloigné de la seule bouffée d'air durant sa cinquième année. Aujourd'hui, son esprit était plus libre, il avait moins de contraintes et il se retrouvait dans le corps d'un adolescent dévoré par ses hormones.

Le sifflement d'Apophis lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Draco se tenait au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés, et le regardait.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? commenta Harry, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas entendu rentrer.

\- Est-ce de ma faute si tu te glisses comme un serpent ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de soulever le corps d'Apophis et de le déposer dans sa boite, récoltant ainsi une foule d'insultes.

\- Il est bruyant.

\- Il est furieux que tu le dégages, surtout, répondit Harry.

Draco se tourna vers le serpent.

\- Ne sois pas ingrat Apophis, je t'ai nourri plus que nécessaire ces derniers jours.

\- _Vile créature, détestable être protubérant._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Draco.

\- Merci.

Le blond lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur le fait qu'il ne le croyait pas, puis finit par pousser Harry dans le coin du lit pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Harry se tourna sur son épaule et Draco en fit de même pour lui faire face.

\- Weasley m'a redonné les clés de la tour de l'Horloge.

\- Bien… C'est inutile parce que Blaise et Théo ont quitté le château.

\- Je sais. Mais… Cet endroit est bien.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Draco, passant son pouce sur sa lèvre. Draco le regardait sans ciller et Harry s'étonna de comprendre qu'il sortait avec un garçon dont le physique devait faire rêver des tas de filles. Son nez droit et fin, un peu trop long peut-être mais qui donnait tellement de charme à son visage tout en pointes. Ses lèvres minces, la courbure de sa mâchoire, son menton pointu…

Et ses yeux.

Harry avait entendu des tas de compliments sur ses propres yeux mais ceux de Draco étaient sûrement aussi beaux que les siens. C'était comme voir du métal liquide flotter dans ses iris.

Il était désespérément amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Il ne voyait pas son avenir au-delà mais il avait l'impression que si on lui enlevait Draco, il y aurait peu de choses qui tiendraient le coup dans sa propre vie. Comme si le blond complétait le tableau de tout ce qu'il avait désiré.

Il l'avait choisi lui. Il avait eu la possibilité de revivre sa vie d'avant avec Ginny, en récupérant Ron, en redevant un Gryffondor.

Mais il avait choisi Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? fit doucement Harry.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- _Johny était un jeune Serpentard. Depuis sa première année déjà, après être tombé dans l'eau et récupéré par le calamar du lac, il était devenu impossible pour lui de ne pas détourner les yeux de l'immensité humide et profonde._

Harry éclata de rire mais ça ne perturba pas un seul instant Draco qui continua sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Aussi, par une nuit éclairée par la ronde lune, Johny abandonna tous ses vêtements au bord de l'eau. Si bien qu'il se retrouva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, prêt à offrir son corps à l'être qu'il désirait le plus._

Le rire d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge quand il comprit ce qu'il en était.

\- Attend ! Stop ! C'est quoi le titre, déjà ?

Draco retourna le petit carnet.

\- « _Johny et le calamar géant, une histoire d'amour tentaculaire. »_

Le brun mit sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir.

\- Pile au moment où ça devenait intéressant… Ecoute ça : _Le pied dans l'eau, Johny avait déjà enroulé ses doigts autour de son sexe, imaginant avec un frisson approbateur ce qu'il adviendrait de lui quand un bras gluant et mouillé se glisserait sur son corps…_

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Draco et lui arracha le carnet qu'il jeta loin d'eux. Il sentit Draco pouffer contre sa paume.

\- Qui écrit ce genre d'horreur !?

Draco poussa sa main et se pencha sur la boite qui contenait des tas d'autres carnets similaires.

\- C'est un véritable coffre au trésor ! s'amusa Draco. _« Mimi gémis, le fantôme prêt à tout pour être aimé », « Sir Catogan et sa lance inquisitrice », « Serdaigle, des serres et des sangles »…_ Tu as l'embarras du choix.

Harry se pencha pour se retrouver allonger en travers du torse de Draco et s'emparer des carnets.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Fred qui les écrit.

\- Ou George.

\- Ou Lee !

Harry jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour croiser le regard de Draco.

\- Ou Angelina, dirent-ils en même temps avant de partir dans un fou rire.

\- _« Johny le Serpentard »…_ Je suis sûr que tu es la source d'inspiration de cette histoire.

\- Oh pitié, gémit Harry.

Draco fit vagabonder sa main dans son dos, pianotant sur sa colonne, laissant au brun le plaisir de soupirer de contentement.

\- Je devrais écrire quelque chose.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- _« Potter, la demoiselle qui s'ignore. »_

Harry lança un regard courroucé à Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sous-entends que je suis une fille. Tu ne serais pas juste profondément hétéro ?

Draco pinça ses côtes.

\- Non, je digère encore très mal le fait que tu aies dansé avec presque toute l'école en robe de soirée sauf avec moi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Pardon ? C'était un pari ! J'ai perdu un pari, ce n'était pas par plaisir !

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse comme un enfant contrarié.

\- Il n'empêche… Quand je t'ai vu dans les toilettes avec tes cheveux et ta robe… Je ne sais plus combien de fois, je me suis branlé avec cette image.

Harry afficha le visage le plus choqué.

\- C'est… Tu…

Enfin, il se redressa d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Draco. Ecoute… C'est juste un stupide fantasme.

\- Mh, fit Harry en quittant le lit et en se drapant dans un drap qui était par terre. Mon fantasme à moi, c'est que tu la fermes.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il était doué en métamorphose et il pouvait le prouver. Il pointa cette dernière sur le drap.

\- _Dolcebana._

Aussitôt, le tissu prit la forme d'une robe empire retenue par de fines ficelles blanches. Le vêtement couvrait jusqu'à ses pieds pour trainer par terre. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- _Capilus tractus._

La désagréable sensation de se faire tirer la peau se fit ressentir et disparut dès que des lourdes boucles noires tombèrent sur ses épaules. Harry passa une main dans sa tignasse sombre et soupira.

\- Satisfait ?

Draco s'était redressé sur le lit, ses yeux gris montant et descendant sur toute sa personne et écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Un foutu hétéro, plaisanta Harry.

Draco sembla redescendre sur terre et étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé. Il s'avança pour se retrouver assis au bord du lit et tira sur la robe pour attirer Harry vers lui. Le brun posa ses mains sur ses épaules au moment où Draco relevait son vêtement pour toucher ses mollets.

\- Tu as des poils.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de les garder.

Les mains de Draco continuèrent leur promenade, passant du creux de ses genoux à l'arrière de ses cuisses.

\- Tu n'as pas de seins.

La bouche de Draco appuyait sur son érection à travers le tissu. Harry soupira d'aise.

\- Encore heureux…

La langue du blond drapa la robe de salive, tandis que ses doigts remontaient insidieusement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, à la naissance de ces fesses.

Harry, dans un geste indépendant de sa volonté, se vit écarter les jambes et ne rata pas le sourire satisfait de Draco.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? pesta le brun.

\- Rien, mentit le Serpentard.

Draco reprit son occupation labiale sur son sexe et Harry siffla entre ses dents. Il lâcha sa baguette dans l'évidente envie de relever sa robe de fortune mais Draco le repoussa d'une main, pour revenir palper ses fesses plus fermement. Harry sentit que ses jambes étaient sur le point de le lâcher alors il s'appuya sur les épaules de Draco. Son petit ami avait définitivement commencé à gober son gland à travers le tissu et Harry devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus que de raison.

Mais il fut incapable de retenir le cri de surprise qui lui vint quand l'index de Draco se glissa entre ses fesses.

\- Dr… Draco…

La seule réponse du blond fut de sucer plus avidement son sexe. Harry se pencha sur lui et Draco en profita pour laisser son pouce jouer sous ses testicules et remonter doucement contre sa fente, passant la pulpe de son doigt sur son anus.

Il se contracta immédiatement mais Draco ne fit même pas mine de s'introduire. Non : il s'amusait avec lui, le caressait uniquement du bout des doigts. Harry laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif quand les mains de Draco revinrent sur ses mollets.

\- Allumeur, souffla-t-il.

Draco rigola tout contre sa queue, envoyant des décharges de plaisir jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Viens-là, dit-il en l'attirant sur le lit.

Draco se recula et Harry posa un genou sur le matelas.

\- Allonge-toi, ordonna Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le coin de la lèvre de Draco se plissa dangereusement en un mince sourire sardonique.

\- Je vais te faire des choses avec ma langue, Harry James Potter, et tu vas en redemander.

Harry le fixa, perplexe.

\- C'est vraiment très présomptueux de ta part.

\- Dit celui qui est en train de bander…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais s'installa plus confortablement avant de se redresser sur ses coudes une dernière fois.

\- Et je dois garder la robe ?

\- Et tu dois garder la robe.

\- Pervers.

\- Pour te servir, se moqua Draco.

Le blond revint à son tour sur le lit et Harry préféra le regarder pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Draco remonta avec douceur le bas de la robe sur ses jambes puis, d'une main, souleva une des chevilles d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur l'os de cette dernière.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Draco tenait sa jambe fermement mais sa bouche déposait un chapelet de doux baisers de sa cheville à ses mollets. Il se sentait comme une sorte de statue ou une créature précieuse qui devait être traitée comme de la porcelaine fragile.

Draco n'avait pas fermé les yeux et le fixait sans ciller. Harry se demandait comment il pouvait agir avec autant de confiance en lui. C'était quelque chose qui l'impressionnait. Dans certains de ces moments, Draco lui faisait penser à Hermione : Draco aimait tester des choses, mettre la théorie en pratique. Il le lui avait déjà dit, il lisait beaucoup.

Harry était traité comme une expérience sexuelle et il avait la sensation que Draco devenait comme Hermione : prêt à déterminer ses essais avec des informations clés. Il aurait pu lui dire maintenant quelque chose comme « Je m'apprête à user de ma bouche comme d'un vagin mais avec un bonus linguale. » que ça n'aurait pas étonné Harry.

Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Il aimait cette façon qu'avait Draco d'être si méticuleux, presque clinique sur ses intentions et y mettre tellement de chaleur… Parce que les pupilles de Draco étaient affreusement dilatées. Parce qu'Harry pouvait voir le boxer de Draco déformé par sa propre érection. Parce que la poigne de Draco sur sa cheville était plus pressante.

Harry l'imaginait essayant de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait pour repousser son propre plaisir dans l'unique but de couvrir le corps d'Harry de nouvelles sensations. C'était exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Draco se plaça entre ses jambes et, de ses mains, releva les cuisses d'Harry.

\- Tiens tes cuisses, beau brun.

\- Draco… J'aimerais vraiment que…

\- Plus d'actes, moins de blabla. Obéis.

Harry soupira d'ennui mais s'exécuta. Le ton de Draco venait juste de le faire jouir dans sa tête.

L'instant d'après, les mains de Draco étaient de nouveau sur ses fesses... Mais pas que : sa bouche aussi. Les baisers qu'il avait délicieusement prodigués à sa jambe se retrouvaient déposées délicatement sur son derrière. Harry aspira de l'air, bloqua sa respiration et son estomac fit le pire des gargouillis quand la langue de Draco lécha d'un seul trait sa fente.

\- Oh putain ! jura t-il.

C'était comme si tout son corps venait de se faire électrocuter. Son esprit était totalement court-circuité.

La langue de Draco lapa une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de ses fesses et l'air qu'Harry avait gardé s'échappa de sa gorge avec un cri de plaisir. Il sentit les pouces de Draco appuyer sur les bords de son anus, l'étirer légèrement. Ce n'était pas désagréable, ni douloureux. C'était juste… Inhabituel.

\- Mmh ! Mmmhh ! Draco !

Ses mains suaient contre la peau de ses cuisses et il perdit l'espace d'un instant son équilibre. Draco se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tourne-toi.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Tourne-toi, ça te fatiguera moins. Ne gâche pas mon plaisir, bouda Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ton plaisir ?

C'était à Harry qu'il était en train de faire plaisir. Harry essayait de comprendre le cheminement de pensée de Draco et le blond sembla comprendre.

\- Fantasme numéro deux : j'ai envie de lécher chaque parcelle de ta peau.

\- Oh… Oh !

Harry se retourna, complaisant. La tête et le haut du torse couchés sur le matelas, il fut sur le point de demander si c'était bon mais Draco prit l'initiative de le placer selon son bon vouloir, remontant ses fesses en l'air et repoussant la robe sur son dos.

Harry ferma les yeux, n'osant même pas imaginer la vue qu'il pouvait avoir sur toute son anatomie.

C'est Draco Malfoy ! C'était Draco qui était en train de le reluquer et… Ça l'excitait d'une manière improbable. Il aurait presque pu jouir maintenant. Cette pensée s'évapora soudainement quand les mains de Draco écartèrent de nouveau ses fesses.

Attendre. Il fallait qu'il attende. Parce que ça allait être cent fois meilleur.

La langue de Draco reprit le chemin de son sillon et Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées. La langue de Draco darda contre son anus et Harry perdit le fil de ses mots. Les doigts de Draco l'ouvrirent un peu plus et il trembla de tout son long, son bassin s'agitant étrangement.

De nouveau, sa langue : Harry se sentait humide, ouvert, chaud et en transe. La pointe du muscle mouillé caressa son entrée en des cercles affolant.

\- Oh ! Oh… Mmmmhh ! Ouuii !

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, les fesses en l'air. Mais il aurait aimé que ça ne cesse jamais. Seulement, son corps décida de le trahir et Draco en fut le parfait responsable : la langue du blond plongea en lui, littéralement, et Harry éjacula.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'était juste violement cambré, tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés et il s'était répandu sur le matelas.

\- Ha… Han… Ha…

Harry haletait, il voulut se redresser mais la voix de Draco, tremblante, le figea dans ses gestes.

\- Reste comme ça, gémit-il.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il pouvait sentir son anus pulser sous les spasmes de son orgasme foudroyant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Draco avait gardé une seule main sur ses fesses, son pouce étirant son petit trou. De l'autre il se branlait presque furieusement.

L'instant d'après, Harry découvrait l'effet de sentir sa peau se faire couvrir par le sperme d'un autre : Draco venait de jouir sur ses fesses et, de sa main libre, il massait amoureusement l'anus d'Harry, l'humidifiant un peu plus de ses fluides.

\- D'accord, souffla Draco, je le mets définitivement en top 1 de mes orgasmes.

\- Pareil, hoqueta Harry.

Draco se laissa tomber à côté de lui et Harry laissa enfin ses jambes flancher avec délectation. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant sur le côté. Il avait les fesses à l'air. Draco n'avait même pas pris la peine de le nettoyer, il s'était laissé tomber sur les traces de son propre forfait.

\- Je crois que ma tête continue de jouir, commenta Harry.

Il entendit le rire franc de Draco et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le blond le regardait, les pupilles humides et brillantes.

\- Ces trois semaines vont être torrides, s'amusa Draco.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- C'est trois semaines vont être un enfer, râla Draco.

Harry approuva les dires de Draco d'un bâillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire. Ils sautèrent presque en même temps de leurs sièges quand Hermione lâcha devant eux une douzaine de bouquins.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Granger ? Il y a des livres qui ne concernent pas notre année ! pesta le blond.

Hermione lui lança un regard ennuyé avant de s'assoir en face d'eux.

\- Jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, l'étude du patronus n'était même pas envisagée en cinquième année. De même que les cours d'Occlumencie, qui n'existaient simplement pas ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si Regulus donne tous ces cours : c'est pour nous préparer à nous battre.

Harry secoua la tête mais il était incapable de dire le contraire. C'était exactement pour ça que Regulus était là.

\- J'ai la désagréable impression que tu me prends pour un imbécile, répondit Draco.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'es pas et je sais aussi que tu aimes prendre de l'avance. Tu râles mais tu as probablement dû déjà lire la moitié de ces livres.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- _De facto,_ Granger, je les ai lus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te plains !? s'emporta la jeune fille.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un sourire de chat perché.

\- Parce que j'aime te voir t'énerver.

\- Harry, bon sang ! Dis quelque chose !

\- Draco a raison, Hermione. Je n'ai pas trop envie de passer mes vacances le nez plongé dans des bouquins. Et j'ai déjà lu ces trois-là. Et lui, là, c'est un ramassis de conneries. Et celui-ci, tu vas le détester.

\- Harry James Potter, je t'interdis d'utiliser ton passé pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà passé tes BUSEs que je vais te laisser flâner le nez en l'air.

Harry croisa les bras sur la table.

\- Zut, j'ai vraiment cru que c'est ce que tu ferais…

\- Vous êtes impossibles, tous les deux. C'est le meilleur moment pour s'entrainer le plus possible et…

\- D'accord, d'accord, la coupa Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, alors ?

Hermione les fusilla tous les deux du regard avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que toi et moi travaillons sur les sorts de soins. Harry pourrait se pencher sur ses cercles. Et on pourrait définitivement s'entrainer en duel ? Il faut… Il faut qu'on soit prêts, juste au cas où…

Harry se força à ne rien ajouter. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait à Hermione Granger pour avoir l'impression qu'elle contrôlait la situation, il n'allait pas risquer de tout faire capoter. De plus, il aimait l'idée de pouvoir s'entrainer aux cercles magiques, chose qu'il avait doucement délaissée, uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas matière à s'exercer et il supposait aussi qu'il avait beaucoup de lacunes. Natasha et Dimitri devaient maintenant avoir un bien meilleur niveau.

Harry poussa un soupir frustré et s'empara d'un des livres ramenés par Hermione. Ce dernier se centrait sur la magie sans baguette et sa difficile compréhension. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi on ne travaillerait pas sur nos propres sorts ?

\- Nos propres sorts ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu es douée pour ça ! Draco a mis au point un sort qui le rend invisible et il dure plus longtemps que lors du Tournoi.

\- Et il me vide de toute énergie, ajouta Draco un poil excédé.

Harry balança la tête en arrière.

\- On pourrait travailler sur un sort qui permet de maîtriser des inferi.

\- Comme un Feudeymon ? fit Draco, sérieusement.

Harry se redressa pour le regarder. Hermione avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur mais le blond continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu veux jouer sur le même terrain que Voldemort ?

Harry fronça les sourcils

\- Je croyais que tu étais contre la magie noire ! s'égosilla son amie.

\- Quand on grandit à Durmstrang, on finit par voir les choses autrement. Le premier enseignement qui nous est donné, c'est qu'on ne maîtrise jamais ce que l'on craint. A Poudlard, on nous répète de ne pas nous approcher de la magie noire _;_ à Durmstrang, on nous apprend qu'il vaut mieux maîtriser le sujet pour en rester loin. Si l'on sait ce que l'on risque, on ne s'y risque pas. Je ne dis pas de nous plonger dans des arts sombres qui pourraient nous dévorer de l'intérieur, je dis juste qu'on pourrait réfléchir par nos propres moyens.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

\- Plus le temps passe, Potter, fit Draco d'une voix mielleuse, et plus tu me surprends. Allons-y pour une alternative douce du Feudeymon !

\- C'est de la folie !

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Hermione de remettre tous les autres livres à leur place et de revenir avec un nouveau panel de documents sur les sorts de feu et de purification.

\- Bon, nous sommes d'accord que l' _Incendio_ est un sort pratique mais il est dit dans ce livre que certains sorciers sont capables de contrôler des inferi pour qu'ils évitent les flammes et que certains d'entre eux en sont même magiquement protégés !

\- Ce qu'il faut donc, c'est un sort qui les désintègre totalement, ajouta Draco.

\- Non, fit Harry, certains inferi ne sont pas des cadavres. Ça serait comme tuer quelqu'un.

\- Alors on veut juste qu'ils reprennent leurs formes initiales, intervint Hermione, celles de corps. Et s'ils meurent, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils étaient déjà des cadavres…

\- Ou trop vieux pour continuer à vivre, compléta Draco.

\- L'eau est un bon moyen purificateur, lut Harry.

Draco se pencha vers lui et lut par-dessus son épaule.

\- Si elle est bénite ou extrêmement pure. Mais ce n'est pas un sort… Ca reste une idée. S'il existe un Feudeymon, il doit bien exister un… _Aguange ?_

Draco claqua des doigts. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire amusé.

\- Aguange, donc… On a le nom, il nous faut le sort.

\- De ce que je sais, le Feudeymon est un sort qui concentre autant un _Incendio_ qu'un sort de destruction. La création d'un sort ne se fait pas uniquement avec une idée. Il ne faut pas juste améliorer notre _Aguamenti_ , il faut qu'il soit parfait et allié à un autre sort. Un sort destructeur, fit Hermione, exaltée.

\- Ou un sort protecteur ? tenta Harry.

Draco tourna les pages du livre avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- On ne veut pas les détruire, juste les purifier. On sait qu'on peut utiliser l'eau parce qu'ils ne seront pas protégés contre l'eau. Et si… Si on utilisait le patronus ?

Harry posa un regard étonné sur Draco.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… On imagine qu'il faut vraiment vouloir détruire pour utiliser un Feudeymon. Le but unique est de tout…. Tout brûler, n'est-ce pas ? Et le patronus est utilisé pour protéger et l'eau pour purifier. Donc si on se base sur ça, le patronus protège des sortilèges de magie noire qui sont liés à la mort.

\- Mais oui ! On repousse les détraqueurs avec mais aussi les moremplis. Tu as raison, Malfoy !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais Harry voyait bien son sourire satisfait.

\- Ha ! J'ai hâte de commencer ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Harry acquiesça vivement.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à émettre des hypothèses sur la façon de procéder mais Draco décida fermement que la pratique était parfois mieux que la théorie.

Au final, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose en se dirigeant hors de la bibliothèque : Draco et lui avaient réussi à détourner Hermione de sa folle envie d'étudier.

 **OooooooooOooooooooO**

Malheureusement, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Ils se trouvaient à peine au niveau du deuxième étage que quelqu'un les interpella.

\- Granger ! Mal… Malfoy !

Les trois élèves se tournèrent pour voir Neville avancer rapidement vers eux.

\- Salut Neville, fit Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hum… J'ai croisé le professeur Leone et il m'a demandé si je ne t'avais pas vue. Je crois qu'il marmonnait aussi qu'il devait parler à Malfoy à propos de… Euh.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as oublié, l'accusa-t-il.

Neville eut la décence de paraître confus.

\- Où est le professeur Leone ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il allait vers sa salle de classe.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Draco.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, c'est sûrement important.

Draco lança une œillade à Harry.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas parlé d'Harry ?

\- Parce que vous êtes toujours ensemble, ça coule de source que vous fonctionnez par paire !

Harry ramena son attention sur Neville qui regardait partout autour de lui sauf eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Nev' ?

\- Hum…Rien. Enfin… Ce n'est pas important. J'ai encore perdu Funambule.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Enferme cette créature une bonne fois pour toute !

\- C'était ce que je devais faire. Je devais le ramener à la maison mais il s'est enfui et ça fait deux jours qu'il est introuvable. Je ne devais même pas rester ici. Bon, j'ai passé le message, à plus tard.

\- Attends, fit Harry. Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

Neville ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

\- Harry, au cas où tu ne l'as pas entendu, le professeur Leone voulait nous voir.

\- Il veut vous voir, vous. Si ça se trouve, ça ne concerne que votre travail de préfet et, au pire… Mon compagnon très collant ne résistera pas à l'envie de me raconter ce qu'il en est. Si c'était important, Leone nous aurait envoyé une note.

Harry offrit un sourire moqueur à Draco.

\- Bien, pars chasser le fléreur si ça te chante ! Viens, Granger. Plus vite il nous aura remonté les bretelles pour je ne sais quoi, plus vite je pourrais occuper mon temps à des choses plus intéressantes.

Hermione soupira.

\- Tu es vraiment invivable, dit-elle en le dépassant.

Harry et Neville les regardèrent partir dans une autre direction. Harry revint sur Neville.

\- Bon, on commence par où ?

\- La dernière fois, Louve l'a trouvé dans la Salle des Trophées. Je me demande comment elle fait pour tout retrouver.

\- C'est une sorcière, s'amusa Harry.

Neville rit doucement et ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées ensemble. Durant plusieurs minutes, lui et le blond appelèrent l'animal sans succès. Ils terminèrent par déambuler bêtement entre les étagères des trophées. Neville s'arrêta et en prit un.

\- Neville ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers Harry, le rouge aux joues.

\- Toi et… Malfoy ? Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

Neville leva doucement le trophée qu'il tenait dans la main. Harry ne fit d'abord pas attention à ce dernier. Il n'y fit pas attention parce qu'il était figé par le regard de pure haine que Neville affichait.

\- Nev'…

La main de Neville se leva et Harry n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette que le trophée s'abattit sur son crâne.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco et Hermione arrivèrent bien vite au niveau de la salle d'arcanes. La Gryffondor fut la première à ouvrir la porte. Regulus était bien là, assis à son bureau, griffonnant sur un parchemin. Dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux.

\- Miss Granger ? Draco ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

\- Comment ça ? On nous a dit que vous nous cherchiez !

Leone ouvrit la bouche mais des coups donnés sur la fenêtre l'interrompirent.

\- C'est Mugin, fit Draco en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi le corbeau d'Harry est-il ici ?

Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'empressa de rentrer et de présenter sa patte à laquelle était attachée une petite boite.

\- Attends, Draco ! s'inquiéta Leone.

Mais Draco venait juste de détacher le paquet, déchirant par inadvertance ce qu'il croyait être le papier.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le corps de Draco disparaître sous une espèce fumée noire avant d'être violement projetée par le souffle de l'explosion…

Tout comme Regulus.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Koeur ! Et un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir :p !**


	63. En moi

Je suis en retard ! Je le sais ! Pardon.

Mais il y a tellement de chose à faire quand il fait beau et chaud nnhh…

Bref, ce chapitre corrigé par **Titou Douh** est tout à vous !

 **May :** Tant de question et oh…des réponses dans ce chapitre héhéhé ! Comme quoi Adams et Harry sont siiii identiques XD ! Koeur !

 **Loufoca :** Merci beaucoup :D ! On passe d'un post par semaine à un post tous les dix jours ! Koeur

Voilà ! Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **EN MOI**

 _«_ _Please allow me to introduce myself_ _  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul to waste »_

Sympathy for the Devil. The Rolling Stones

.

.

\- PUTAIN ! C'était quoi ça ?

Draco se redressa en toussant. Il avait mal aux côtes et mit plusieurs secondes à perdre le flou qui s'était propagé devant ses yeux.

\- Granger ! Granger ! HERMIONE !

Draco tâtonna. Il pouvait voir le corps de la jeune fille contre la porte. Le bureau, les tables et les chaises avaient été propulsées ailleurs autour de lui.

Le blond s'empressa de courir vers la Gryffondor au moment où Leone poussait une chaise de son propre corps. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la tourna doucement. Son front était en sang et Draco retint sa respiration.

\- Hermione ! Regulus !

Il se tourna vers l'homme noir. Regulus grogna en le rejoignant. Draco sortit sa baguette et siffla entre ses dents face à la douleur qui vrilla son torse. Il lança rapidement un sort de soin basique et un _Enervatum_. Granger écarquilla vivement les yeux.

\- Draco !

Elle se leva et grimaça avant de porter sa main à son front et d'y toucher le sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que… C'était quoi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son regard sur Regulus qui avait ramassé quelque chose au sol. Pas quelque chose… Mugin. L'oiseau ne bougeait plus. L'énorme corbeau d'Harry était immobile.

Draco sentit un frisson de pure horreur parcourir tout son corps. Regulus souffla et prit sa baguette. Il prononça des sorts que Draco ne connaissait pas et l'oiseau battit mollement d'une aile. Jamais Draco n'avait vu un visage aussi soulagé... Mais il était presque sûr d'avoir la même expression que Leone.

Il n'aurait jamais réussi à dire à Harry que son oiseau était mort.

 _Mort._

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant d'étudier plus minutieusement l'état de la salle de classe. Des morceaux de bois brisés, le bureau éclaté… Le sang d'Hermione sur la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? bredouilla la voix de la jeune fille.

Leone avait les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas Harry, contra Draco. Harry ne nous ferait pas ça !

Le professeur attrapa le bras de Draco pour le relever.

\- Où est-il ?!

Jamais il n'avait vu un visage aussi paniqué. Il n'y avait rien des traits de Regulus mais Draco était à présent terrifié.

\- C'était quoi !? cria Hermione.

\- ÇA ! Ça, c'était une grenade cataleptique ! Ça, c'était ce qu'on utilisait durant la guerre pour tuer ! Ça, c'est ce qui aurait dû tuer ton père si Harry… Oh bon sang, Harry !

Leone était comme fou et Draco comprit exactement ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Mais… Nous ne sommes pas morts…

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres du professeur.

\- Nous aurions dû ! Nous aurions dû être morts. Tous les trois !

Draco leva doucement la main et sortit son collier de sous sa chemise. Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable en découvrant qu'un deuxième cercle avait été noirci. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance.

\- Adams… Adams nous a sauvés.

\- Quoi ? souffla Hermione.

\- Le collier… Il a aspiré le sort. Comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

Il se sentait trembler de tous ses membres, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer. Quelqu'un avait envoyé quelque chose avec l'oiseau d'Harry, pour les réunir tous. Tous sauf Harry.

\- Qui vous a envoyé ici !? tonna Regulus. Qui vous a dit de venir me voir !?

\- C'est…

\- Oh, par Merlin ! couina Hermione. Neville et Harry sont ensemble !

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où ça ?!

\- Ils sont partis à la recherche du fléreur de Neville… Ils…

Draco bondit en direction de la porte.

\- Draco !

Il n'attendit pas de voir si Hermione ou Regulus le suivait. Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs.

Il s'était séparé d'Harry, juste le temps d'atteindre quelques étages. Ça n'aurait dû durer qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Il fallait ce laps de temps pour qu'on essaie de le tuer… De le tuer lui.

\- Comment, grogna Draco, comment ça a pu arriver !?

\- Jamais ce genre d'objet n'aurait pu arriver à Poudlard, fit Regulus qui courrait à côté de lui. Quelqu'un l'a fabriqué !

\- Un Mangemort ? tenta Hermione.

Draco pouvait entendre son souffle court et aussi ses sous-entendus. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais ça pouvait aussi être Pansy, ou Goyle, ou Théodore pour ce qu'il en savait.

Puis il se souvint des vols : Severus Rogue s'était plaint qu'on se servait dans sa réserve. Il avait puni les jumeaux pour ça.

Il s'était trompé.

\- Draco, où tu vas !? cria Hermione.

Mais Draco n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre. Il bifurqua pour trouver l'entrée du cachot, s'y engouffra, fila à travers la salle commune des Serpentard puis jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla dans les affaires jusqu'à trouver la carte du maraudeur.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! éructa-t-il.

Draco chercha le plus rapidement possible le nom d'Harry et le trouva. Il serra la carte dans ses mains et remonta vers la sortie où il trouva Leone et Hermione.

\- Lui et Neville sont dans le parc, fit-il avec du soulagement dans la voix.

Regulus lui arracha la carte des mains. Draco entendait enfin son propre cœur battre et ces battements lui vrillaient les tympans. Mais Harry était…

\- Il faut qu'on les retrouve.

Dans la voix de Regulus perçait nettement une note d'inquiétude mais Draco se fit devancer par Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? S'ils sont ensemble, ils…

\- Ils se dirigent vers la cabane hurlante !

Regulus s'empressa de remonter. Draco le suivit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il ne comprenait strictement rien, mais il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry rouvrit les yeux uniquement parce que sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il sentait quelque chose de poisseux inonder ses cheveux et était parfaitement conscient que c'était son propre sang.

\- … Ne…

Sa voix était un faible murmure. Il était trainé au sol, son pied était tenu par une corde. Harry ne voyait pas qui le tirait, ses yeux pouvaient juste fixer le ciel gris. La neige rentrait à l'intérieur de sa robe et il retint un claquement de dents.

Il bougea son bras, essayant d'amener sa main vers son holster mais ce dernier était vide : il n'avait plus de baguette. Il respira profondément. Il n'avait plus de baguette. On était en train de l'enlever. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'il se concentre.

Il était bon en métamorphose. Il s'était entrainé avec Natasha et Dimitri.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour ne plus distinguer les couleurs comme avant. Sa patte était libre. Il retomba dans la neige et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait trainé.

Neville tourna furieusement la tête vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, Harry lut la surprise sur son visage.

\- Espèce de sale petite enflure ! gronda-t-il.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. I : il bondit en direction de la forêt.

\- REVIENS ! hurla le garçon.

Mais Harry décida de ne pas obéir et s'engouffra dans les bois, Neville (ou ce qui aurait dû être Neville) sur ses talons.

Il sentit ses forces s'amenuiser. Il n'avait jamais été transformé aussi longtemps sans baguette. Il ne maitrisait pas sa transformation aussi parfaitement qu'il le désirait… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il redevint lui-même au moment où il se jetait derrière un arbre.

\- Tu ne resteras pas loin de moi ! cria la voix de Neville.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux récoltant son propre sang. La douleur sourdait dans son crâne mais il fit un effort surréaliste pour calmer sa respiration.

\- Tu vas me revenir, Harry ! TU M'ENTENDS !

Harry aspira le plus d'air qu'il put et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Le silence se fit tout autour de lui.

C'était comme cette nuit. Cette nuit où cette créature suçait le sang d'une licorne. Cette nuit où Firenze aurait dû débarquer. Cette nuit… Où il l'avait rencontré…

Un vif éclat de douleur percuta sa jambe et Harry hoqueta en se rendant compte que Neville venait de planter ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de verre dans sa jambe. Le blond lâcha la poigne sur la lame et se jeta sur Harry, entourant son cou de ses mains.

Neville avait toujours été plus costaud que lui, plus grand aussi.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Oh non, Harry… Pas après tout ce que j'ai traversé pour te récupérer.

Alors la réalité frappa Harry avec force.

N'avait-il pas vu à travers les yeux de Nagini de la même manière qu'il avait pu voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort ? Le sorcier n'avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il avait survécu, vivant de corps en corps ? Parasitant des animaux, parasitant Quirrell ? Alors il avait très bien pu… Il avait…

\- Vo… Voldemort, souffla Harry.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Neville. Le genre de sourire que le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais eu.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié, cingla-t-il, ils ont effacé mon nom ! Mon histoire ! Mais toi, tu n'as pas oublié ! Hahaha… Tu es là, grâce à moi. A MOI !

La vue d'Harry se brouilla, piquée de points blancs à mesure que l'air venait à manquer. Il ne comprenait rien aux délires de Voldemort.

\- Je vais te ramener, Harry ! Te ramener à ta place. Là où tu te dois d'être ! Là où je suis ! Tu es à moi ! Ta mort… Ta mort était une erreur. Mais ton précieux cadeau… Tu es là grâce à moi ! J'ai ton corps, je l'ai et j'aurai ton esprit et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je n'ai pas encore pardonné ta trahison mais tu sauras de nouveau me plaire.

Un haut le cœur s'empara du brun.

Il le confondait. Voldemort pensait parler à Adams.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Les questions moururent en même temps que sa conscience.

\- _EXPULSO_ !

Le corps de Neville fut balancé par-dessus lui.

- _INCARCEREM_ ! Harry !

Des mains l'agrippèrent, tentant de le redresser.

\- _Anapneo_ ! Harry ! Harry, ouvre les yeux !

C'était la voix de Leone. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage consterné de Draco et celui crispé par l'inquiétude de Regulus.

\- Qu…

\- Ne parle pas… Ne parle pas.

\- Nev…

\- Ce sale démon, vociféra Draco.

Harry le vit serrer sa baguette et se relever.

\- Non… Pas… Nev.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Harry attrapa le col de Regulus.

\- Vol…

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il releva la tête et Harry s'appuya sur lui pour se redresser.

Neville était au sol, sous le jouc de la baguette d'Hermione. Des cordes le maintenaient. Harry s'avança en titubant, aidé par Regulus.

\- C'est quoi ce foutu bordel !? s'emporta Draco.

Harry lisait le même mélange de fureur et de folie que Draco avait arboré lors de leur combat dans les toilettes. Sauf que sa haine était dirigée vers Neville.

Harry attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de lui jeter un sort et Draco se tourna vivement vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il aurait bien pu lui lancer un _Stupefix_ juste pour qu'il ne se mette pas en travers de son chemin.

Mais la voix de Neville coupa son élan.

\- Huu…. Morts… Vous devriez être morts tous les trois…

\- Va te faire voir, claqua la voix de Draco. Je vais tuer ce foutu débile !

\- DRACO !

\- Draco, plaida Hermione, c'est Neville.

\- Non, fit Harry d'une voix glaciale. Là, ce n'est pas Neville.

\- Hahaha… Perspicace, Harry.

Neville se retourna sur le dos. Son visage était tordu par la haine. Ça aussi, c'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez son camarade.

\- Comment ? souffla Regulus. Comment…

Harry le lâcha pour s'avancer vers Hermione qui pointait toujours sa baguette sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille saignait aussi. La panique qui l'avait presque quitté, remplacée par l'adrénaline, le frappa de nouveau. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Draco et Leone. Leurs vêtements étaient en piteux état, leurs visages marqués par des coupures.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa subitement. Voldemort avait frappé. De nouveau.

Il reporta toute son attention sur Neville.

\- Où est-il ? Où est Neville ? demanda Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il maitrisait sa voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait presque repris un souffle normal. En revanche, il avait parfaitement conscience de la haine brûlante qui était en train de parcourir tout son corps. Il avait conscience de son envie presque irrépressible de frapper ce qui se trouvait dans le corps de Neville.

De le frapper encore et encore.

\- Est-ce important, Harry ?

Il lui parlait comme s'il était un vieil ami. Il lui parlait comme s'ils avaient un jour échangé des banalités devant une tasse de thé.

A quel point avaient-ils été proches ? A quel point Adams s'était-il enlisé dans cette situation ?

Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Une détestable sensation naquit au creux de son sternum, le pressant de faire quelque chose. De revenir quelque part.

Sa respiration devint erratique.

\- Harry, gémit Hermione.

\- Où. Est-il ?

Le visage de Neville se détendit.

\- Mort, probablement. Et ces trois-là ne tarderont pas à suivre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu aiderais tout ce beau monde si tu ne faisais pas d'histoire, Harry. Si tu savais… A quel point j'ai été désappointé de voir que ce qui revenait vers moi n'était pas exactement toi…

\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! glapit Draco. Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire venir des aurors !?

\- Oh oui… Regulus. Fais donc ça. Fais donc venir des aurors, perdons un peu plus de temps. Un temps précieux durant lequel la petite créature du nom de Neville agonisera sans personne pour la trouver.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Sortez de ce corps !

Les yeux de Neville se plissèrent.

\- Je te trouve bien impertinent. Je crois que tu as oublié les bonnes manières, Harry. Parlons donc du temps où je t'apprenais à mieux te tenir. Du temps où tu me suppliais. Je t'ai laissé sauver ceux que tu voulais sauver. Lucius, Regulus… Les Potter. J'ai été clément avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

\- La ferme !

Le sourire détestable de Voldemort étira les lèvres de Neville.

\- Non. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tu vas me revenir, Harry. Tu seras de nouveau à mes pieds. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas… Tous ceux que tu aimes et tout ce que tu possèdes... Je les détruirais. Et je te garderais précieusement auprès de moi pour que tu contemples toutes les vies que tu auras détruites.

Neville se redressa sur ses genoux et le fixa avec un regard qu'Harry détesta immédiatement : celui d'un prédateur. Harry ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

\- Vous allez sortir de ce corps. Vous allez sortir et vous allez ramener Neville.

\- Tu as perdu le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de ma part le jour où tu m'as trahi, répondit froidement Neville.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Draco s'avancer rapidement.

\- End…

Le brun leva brusquement le bras de Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

\- Tu penses que je vais le laisser nous menacer comme ça !?

\- C'est Neville ! cria Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas Neville ! C'est ce putain de psychopathe de Voldemort !

\- Draco… Non…

Draco retira violement son bras de la poigne d'Harry.

\- Tu t'es bien entouré, Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la progéniture de Lucius soit aussi vindicative… Beaucoup plus que son lâche de père, n'est-ce pas ? Il tient bien plus d'Abraxas. Et qu'avons-nous là ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? Un repris de justice ? De vrais héros.

Harry s'approcha de lui et Hermione attrapa la manche de sa cape mais le brun se dégagea. Harry avança vers Neville et le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit.

\- Ravi de me voir à genoux ? Oh, comme j'ai hâte que tu sois à ma place… Tu le seras, Harry. Tu as arrêté de me craindre ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Mais je vais t'apprendre à le faire. Je vais t'apprendre à craindre mon nom.

Harry avait trop peur de comprendre ce que Voldemort sous-entendait. Mais il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Voldemort.

Il appuya sa main sur sa propre blessure, enduisant ses doigts de son sang.

\- Vous craindre ? Je ne vous crains pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Neville cessa de sourire.

\- Pour le moment.

Harry attrapa les cheveux de Neville et traça un cercle sur son front avec le liquide carmin, du bout de son ongle. Voldemort s'agita mais un Stupefix lancé simultanément par Draco et Hermione le figea. Harry se pencha vers lui et caressa l'arrière du crâne de Neville, fouillant dans ses mèches blondes pour _la_ trouver.

La cicatrice.

C'était impossible que Dumbledore ne sache pas. Dumbledore avait dû le savoir. Et il n'avait rien fait : parce que ça voulait dire accepter de tuer un enfant. Ça voulait dire condamner Neville.

Dumbledore le savait et Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser le destin agir. Ou peut-être avait-il fondé tous ses espoirs en Regulus ?

Harry se tourna vers l'homme. Leone était immobile, son regard fixé sur Harry. Ce dernier comprit alors que Regulus ne savait pas. Regulus avait aveuglément cru Dumbledore. Ils l'avaient tous les deux fait.

Il revint sur le front de Neville et termina de tracer son cercle.

\- Vous allez rester loin de ma famille. Loin de mes amis. Si vous ne le faites pas… Mes menaces seront similaires aux vôtres. Je n'ai pas oublié le genre de monstre que vous êtes.

Harry posa ses pouces sur le cercle.

\- _Expecto oclumens_ !

Les yeux de Neville se révulsèrent. Le garçon se mit à trembler mais Harry retint sa poigne sur son front.

\- Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

La voix d'Hermione était perçante mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le garçon retombe au sol en convulsant. Enfin, il s'empara de son bracelet et l'observa quelques secondes avant de le glisser au poignet de Neville. Puis il se tourna vers Regulus, Draco et Hermione.

\- Amenez-le à l'infirmerie. Tous les trois !

Ils objectèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul !

\- Harry, ce n'est pas prudent !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Neville n'est pas dans ce corps. Il a fait comme Voldemort, il est allé parasiter un autre corps. Il a été expulsé !

\- Voldemort peut faire ça ?

Harry ignora la question d'Hermione.

\- Je crois savoir où il est ! Je vais le ramener mais il faut que vous l'ameniez à l'infirmerie !

\- Que va-t-on dire à Pomfresh ? angoissa son amie.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore professeur.

Leone s'avança vers le corps de Neville et, d'un coup de baguette, le fit léviter.

\- Venez, dit-il à Hermione et Draco.

\- Non ! cracha Draco. Je ne vais pas vous suivre et laisser Harry faire Merlin sait quoi tout seul !

Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Où faut-il chercher cette saleté de bestiole ? Parce que c'est bien de ça dont tu parles ?

Harry, pour la première fois, sentit ses lèvres se craquer en un sourire contrit.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

Draco Malfoy se demandait qui était le garçon à côté de qui il marchait. Il se demandait comment les choses avaient pu évoluer si drastiquement… Si dramatiquement. Il se demandait qui était Harry.

Parce que celui qui était à côté de lui, celui dont le cou était bleui des marques laissées par la poigne de Neville… Celui dont le visage était fermé et dont aucune expression n'avait l'air de pouvoir s'y attacher _;_ ce garçon-là, Draco ne le connaissait pas.

Draco détestait ça. Harry savait comment il pouvait réagir. Il n'avait pas objecté quand Draco avait décidé de le suivre. Parce qu'il savait que c'était peine perdue d'argumenter.

Draco, lui… N'avait que les images des souvenirs. Et le Harry qu'il avait devant les yeux n'avait rien en commun avec celui de la pensine.

Ils avançaient en silence. Draco aurait aimé qu'il parle. Ce silence le rendait malade.

\- Harry…. Harry !

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais ne s'arrêta pas. Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se stopper.

\- Putain, Harry !

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important, là maintenant, pour qu'on perde du temps à discuter alors que Neville est Merlin sait où !?

Draco vacilla.

\- Tu n'es même pas certain de ce qui peut arriver…

Le geste d'Harry fut si rapide que Draco ne vit rien venir : Harry attrapa son collier et sa fureur… Oui, sa fureur, se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de quoi !? Je suis le seul à voir qu'il ne reste qu'un cercle ! Il allait vous tuer ! Il aurait pu vous tuer !

Harry fit un pas vers lui et Draco recula par reflexe. Son visage était proche du sien, Draco pouvait voir tout le corps d'Harry vibrer au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, murmura Draco.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas à Neville non plus ! cingla Harry en lâchant sa chaine.

Le brun se détourna de lui et reprit sa marche. Draco comprit enfin où ils allaient : ils avaient traversé le parc et le terrain de Quidditch et maintenant, il devinait la serre dans son champ de vision. Harry accéléra le pas, trottinant presque. Draco le suivit, se demandant où Harry trouvait encore la force de courir.

 _La peur._

C'était ça qui le motivait.

La peur et la colère.

Harry ouvrit les portes de la serre et la chaleur qui s'en échappa fit tourner la tête de Draco.

\- NEVILLE !

Harry bifurqua dans une des allées de la serre et Draco se dirigea à l'opposé.

\- Fléreur ! scanda Draco.

\- Neville ! Sors !

Draco perçut un mouvement à sa droite. Il se pencha et, sous l'établi, discerna deux billes mauves qui l'observaient.

\- Londubat ?

L'animal miaula. Et il s'approcha.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Quand Neville ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être presque aveuglé par l'éclatante lumière blanche du ciel. Son lit avait été installé au plus près de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie et les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés.

Son premier réflexe fut de lever ses mains au niveau de son visage. C'était ses mains. Ses ongles mal taillés, avec ses égratignures. Il posa ses doigts sur ses joues et retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant son visage.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, jeune homme ? Vous avez eu peur de perdre votre tête ?

La voix de Madame Pomfresh claqua à ses côtés. Neville se redressa pour voir l'infirmière poser une potion à côté de lui.

\- Buvez-ça ! A t-on idée d'aller se promener si près du saule cogneur… Buvez, je vous dis !

Neville s'exécuta. C'était amer, affreux. Mais parfaitement inutile. Il était dans son corps et son mal de tête… Son affreux mal de tête avait disparu. En revanche, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau.

Un bracelet.

D'un vert de jade, serti de deux crochets, comme les dents d'un serpent. Il ne vit pas Pomfresh s'éloigner en pestant sur l'inconscience des adolescents. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bracelet. Il s'apprêta à le toucher.

\- Garde-le.

Neville leva la tête. Harry Potter était là. Dans le lit d'à côté.

\- Il est à toi.

Neville fut étonné par sa propre voix. Sa voix sortant de sa bouche.

\- Plus maintenant. Il te sera beaucoup plus utile… Jusqu'à…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Neville comprit alors que quelque chose clochait : Harry ne souriait pas. Son visage était dur et il l'étudiait comme si Neville allait sauter par la fenêtre _;_ avec suspicion. Avant que le blond puisse se défendre de quoi que ce soit, Harry parla de nouveau.

\- Officiellement, tu lisais en marchant et tu n'as pas remarqué que tu te dirigeais vers le saule cogneur. Hermione, Draco et moi sommes intervenus pour t'aider, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Leone finisse par nous sortir de là.

\- Tu… Tu es blessé ?

Harry plissa les yeux et le sentiment d'être une bête de foire se fit plus présent encore. Neville essaya de se soustraire au regard d'Harry mais le brun avait décidé de ne pas l'épargner.

\- Une égratignure seulement, dit Harry d'une voix plate.

\- Tu mens.

\- Pour le moment, répondit le brun rapidement.

Neville serra nerveusement ses mains.

\- Je n'étais pas… Ce n'était pas…

\- Plus tard, le coupa Harry. Tu parleras plus tard. Si on te pose la question… Tu n'as pas vu que tu t'approchais du saule.

Neville tressaillit face au ton sans appel d'Harry Potter. Il ne comprenait rien mais il avait la sensation que le garçon du lit d'à côté savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Harry Potter savait pourquoi lui, Neville, avait disparu de son propre corps, depuis le début d'année.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, au début. J'ouvrais les yeux et… J'étais plus petit, à quatre pattes. Et le monde avait de nouvelles odeurs. Je pensais que c'était un rêve. Ça n'est pas arrivé durant les vacances, quand j'étais avec ma famille. Ça arrivait à Poudlard uniquement mais… En Janvier, j'ai juste… J'ai compris…

\- Attends, intervint Malfoy, tu veux dire que tu n'étais plus dans ton corps depuis Janvier ?

Neville fit oui de la tête.

\- Comment c'est possible !? s'emporta Hermione. Comment faisais-tu pour manger ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de prévenir quelqu'un !?

\- J'étais un animal ! Je ne pouvais pas parler ! J'ai essayé de me concentrer pour revenir. Mais c'était comme si… Comme si le corps de Funambule m'en empêchait. Ou quelqu'un d'autre m'en empêchait. Puis je me suis vu.

Neville aspira l'air avec force.

Il était dans le bureau du professeur Leone. Il y avait été trainé de force par Harry le lendemain de leur nuit à l'infirmerie. Neville avait pu voir que le brun était là à cause d'une blessure à la jambe. Blessure dont Harry n'avait pas souhaité lui parler.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans les quartiers du professeur d'arcanes, entouré d'Hermione et Malfoy. Et rien ni personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lui expliquer pourquoi ils le croyaient.

\- Je mangeais ce que Funambule trouvait. J'étais dans sa tête, je ne contrôlais presque rien. Au départ, je pensais que si je me rapprochais de moi-même, je serais capable de revenir à mon état normal. Mais mon propre corps a commencé à me repousser.

Neville ferma les yeux, chassant l'image de lui-même attrapant Funambule pour l'enfermer dans un coffre.

\- Dean m'a libéré sans le vouloir et j'ai pu m'enfuir. Je pensais… Je pensais que je ne redeviendrais jamais moi-même.

Il trembla de tout son long. Il avait épuisé ses larmes dans l'esprit de Funambule, hurlé de rage et de peur. Les jours s'étaient écoulés, puis les semaines et enfin les mois sans que jamais personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Jusqu'à hier.

\- Comment… Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Malfoy renifla avec dédain.

\- Une chance que Potter connaisse ton amour pour la botanique.

Neville ne rata pas l'œillade noire que les deux Serpentard s'échangèrent.

Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis. Neville était persuadé que le brun n'avait même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait mis ses lunettes et son regard était terne.

\- Neville ?

La vox d'Harry s'éleva enfin.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais qui est Voldemort ?

Neville ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il vit tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Son cœur accéléra à une vitesse folle.

\- C'est… L'homme qui a tué ma mère.

Le voile de tristesse qui passa devant les yeux d'Harry lui donna envie de vomir mais Neville se reprit bien vite.

\- Vous… C'était censé resté secret ! Mon père m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler !

\- Et bien c'est le moment de rompre cette promesse, fit très sérieusement Leone.

Neville secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Très drôle, Londubat, pesta Malfoy. Plus vite tu auras pondu ton histoire et plus vite on pourra parler de choses plus sérieuses !

Neville plissa les lèvres et fusilla le blond du regard.

\- Non.

\- Neville, commença le professeur Leone.

\- Non ! répéta Neville plus fermement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, fit placidement Harry. Je pense avoir deviné ce qu'il s'est passé.

Neville sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Franck Londubat n'a jamais tué Voldemort.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Neville.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué, parce qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Voldemort a disparu la seconde après avoir lancé son sort de mort sur… Sur ta mère. Je suis désolé, Neville.

Le blond suffoquait presque. Le ton d'Harry avait été si suppliant.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais du savoir ça ! Mon père l'aurait tué ! Il aurait pu le faire !

\- Oh Neville, gémit Hermione.

\- Mon père l'a fait pour me protéger ! La prophétie disait qu'il allait marquer quelqu'un comme son égal ! Il devait mentir ! Je ne suis pas…

\- Ton père t'a parlé de la prophétie ? souffla Harry, interloqué.

Neville leva enfin les yeux sur lui. C'était une réelle surprise qu'il exprimait.

\- Oui. Mon père n'a jamais désiré me cacher la vérité.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda Harry au professeur Leone.

\- Absolument pas ! Est-ce que Dumbledore est venu te voir, Neville ?

\- Oui.

Neville était estomaqué par les questions précises d'Harry et du professeur. Comme s'ils savaient exactement de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Mon père l'a fait venir, il voulait savoir quel impact aurait la prophétie sur moi. Dumbledore… Il lui a dit que j'en mourrais sûrement.

Malfoy le fixait les yeux écarquillés, Hermione avait glapi d'horreur et posé ses mains sur sa bouche. Harry était descendu de sa chaise pour se tendre vers lui.

\- Tu savais ? Tu savais ce qu'il en était ? Ton père aussi…

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé ! s'emporta Neville. Dumbledore m'a demandé si je parlais aux serpents et je ne parle pas aux serpents. Il m'a présenté des objets. Une bague, et… J'ai eu si mal à la tête... Mais ça n'a jamais été plus que ça. Dumbledore a certifié à mon père qu'il cherchait un moyen… Pour moi. Mais il est mort.

\- Et tu l'as accepté !? s'égosilla Draco.

\- Il disait que tant que Voldemort ne réapparaissait pas je ne risquais rien ! Et il n'est pas apparu !

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Neville planta ses ongles dans ses paumes.

\- Mon père voulait juste que j'ai une vie normale ! Il a fait venir des Médicomages en tous genres ! Des sorciers du monde entier dans le secret. Ils étaient tous formels : ce qu'il y avait en moi, la marque de Voldemort, elle ne pouvait disparaître qu'après ma mort. Et… C'était lui !

La réalisation frappa Neville de plein fouet. Il se leva d'un bond.

\- C'était lui ! C'était lui dans mon corps ! Dans ma tête !

\- Neville…

\- Ce n'était pas le saule cogneur ! Ta blessure ? C'était lui !? C'était moi !

\- Neville, calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme ?! Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? Comment est-ce que vous connaissez le nom de Voldemort !?

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Harry s'élève de nouveau.

\- Comment ? C'est très simple : avant, c'était moi, l'enfant de la prophétie.

Neville ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry avait dû replonger dans la pensine.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu que Neville et lui. Pour mieux comprendre ce que le blond avait vécu, il lui avait montré ce que Ginny avait traversé dans ses souvenirs. C'était la seule et unique personne qui avait aussi souffert de la possession de Voldemort. Neville avait vécu ses absences de la même manière.

Harry lui avait tout montré. La chasse aux Horcruxes, le moment où il découvrait ce qui l'attendait. Les parents de Neville. La tombe de ses propres parents.

\- Je suis désolé, Neville… Tellement désolé pour tes parents.

Après la confusion, après avoir certifié encore et encore que ces souvenirs étaient vrais, après lui avoir montré sa vie… Il lui avait parlé d'Adams et de ses choix.

Neville avait pleuré. Mais il avait remercié Harry. Il avait remercié Adams.

\- J'ai grandi avec un père… J'aurais pu ne rien avoir de tout ça ! J'ai grandi avec un père qui pouvait me parler, qui peut me parler. Qui peut me parler de ma mère. Il aurait pu… Ils auraient pu…

\- Et tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre avec une partie de Voldemort en toi.

Neville avait rigolé.

\- Je trouve honnêtement… Que je suis le plus chanceux. Il semblerait… Que tu ais toutes les réponses, Harry.

\- Pas toutes. Neville… Je ne sais pas comment t'enlever ça sans passer par ta mort mais je te promets… Que je ne te laisserais pas faire ce que moi j'ai fait.

\- Tu veux dire… Me sacrifier ?

Harry avait douloureusement fermé les yeux.

\- Comment tu peux me raconter tout ça sans savoir que Voldemort est probablement dans ma tête ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne de cette manière. Il a dû te jeter pour prendre possession de ton corps. Tant que tu portes ce bracelet, tu es plus ou moins protégé d'une nouvelle attaque de ce genre, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il va falloir qu'on travaille sur ton Occlumencie.

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment de te dire que mon père a déjà essayé de me l'apprendre ?

\- Neville…

Le blond avait haussé les épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas peur, avant. Je pensais que c'était une fable. Enfin, je ne dis pas que je ne prenais pas mon père au sérieux mais franchement… Une prophétie ! C'est n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait acquiescé avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Ils étaient restés immobile et silencieux longtemps et Harry savait ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de Neville : pourquoi ne pas simplement mourir et s'en débarrasser rapidement ?

\- J'ai un plan… Pour te protéger, provisoirement. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, lui avait répondu Neville.

Harry s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : Neville lui avait toujours fait confiance. Sans jamais faillir. Il avait été aussi loyal et fort que Ron. Peut-être plus sous certains aspects. Harry l'avait longtemps sous-estimé.

Trop longtemps, peut-être.

Neville avait été capable de vivre à travers la détestable vérité.

\- Je me sens… Beaucoup moins seul, avait conclu le Gryffondor.

Harry n'avait rien répondu. Il comprenait le sentiment. Il le comprenait d'autant plus qu'il avait presque laissé Draco seul.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Tu ressembles à une merde.

Harry tordit ses lèvres en un sourire forcé. Le ton de Draco avait été sans humour.

\- Je me sens comme une merde, si tu veux savoir.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi le grand Harry Potter serait au trente-sixième dessous ? Que peut-il bien se passer de grave dans la vie du grand Harry Potter pour que celui-ci décide de mettre ses lunettes ?

Méchant, quand il était fâché.

Harry s'avança vers le lit de Draco. Le blond avait posé un livre sur ses jambes tendues, son dos reposant contre le mur. Il ne bougea pas quand Harry prit place en face de lui.

\- Draco…

\- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Tu fais bien de l'être ! Ne me parle plus comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles ! Ce que tu… Tu n'étais pas toi !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si… J'étais moi. J'étais moi-même.

Draco émit un rire bref, sans joie.

\- Tu marchais comme si… Je n'existais pas. Tu lui parlais comme si nous n'existions pas. Tu n'es plus le seul à avoir des raisons de le haïr. Harry, tes parents sont en vie !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je sais. Je sais tout ça, mais… C'est encore là. Tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tout ce qu'il m'a pris, Draco… C'est encore là et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment. Et tu as raison ! Mais si j'ouvre les yeux, je prends le risque de vous voir vraiment et de me rendre compte que je vous entraine avec moi. Et maintenant, c'est réel. Il vous a presque tués. Draco…

\- Et il était en train de t'étrangler, fit froidement le blond.

La phrase de Draco le ramena soudainement à la réalité.

\- Draco… Il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'entrainait vers la cabane hurlante... Il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer. Il me parlait comme si j'étais Harry Adams… Il m'a dit que…

\- Que quoi ? le pressa Draco.

\- Que j'étais là grâce à lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr, si on tient compte du fait que tu es retourné dans le passé par sa faute, grinça Draco.

\- Non ! Draco, non tu ne comprends pas, il faut… Il faut qu'on trouve sa tombe !

Draco se redressa.

\- La tombe de qui ?

\- D'Adams.

 **OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Regulus s'était fait à l'idée que Dumbledore faisait des choix pour le Plus Grand Bien. Mais il avait cru mériter sa confiance. Il l'avait cru jusqu'au bout.

Mais Neville… Neville Londubat était la preuve que Dumbledore agissait beaucoup et toujours dans le plus grand secret.

Après avoir raccompagné Hermione et Neville dans la tour des Gryffondor, Regulus était revenu dans sa salle de classe. Toutes les tables et toutes les chaises avaient été réparées (pas par lui, bien sûr _;_ il n'en avait pas eu le temps). Comme si les évènements de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Comme si lui, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy n'avaient pas échappé de justesse à une mort certaine et douloureuse.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Neville avait été possédé. Et pourtant, ça faisait sens. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire entrer une grenade canonique. Voldemort l'avait fabriquée en volant les ingrédients de la réserve de Rogue, attendant le bon moment pour tous les avoir, peut-être qu'il avait vu une opportunité en or en voyant qu'ils étaient tous présents.

Regulus pensa alors que c'était une chance qu'ils se trouvent avec Draco Malfoy. Une chance que Voldemort ait décidé de ne pas se débarrasser d'eux un par un. Une chance qu'Harry ait offert ce collier à Malfoy et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou qu'il ne l'ait pas gardé.

Malgré tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à digérer le gout amer de la défaite et de la trahison. Lui qui avait passé des mois et des mois à certifier à Harry que Neville ne craignait rien alors que la vérité était tout autre…

Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi promettre à Franck qu'il trouverait une solution et finir par mourir sans donner aucune réponse ?

Puis il apparut à Regulus que c'était finalement digne du personnage : Dumbledore avait envoyé Harry à la mort, il l'avait profondément regretté. Regretté les évènements de son futur, de ce qui avait amené Harry à utiliser un retourneur de temps en désespoir de cause mais qui avait accepté son sort.

Deux fois.

Dumbledore avait peut-être plus mal vécu que n'importe qui la mort d'Harry Adams. Et il n'avait pas voulu vivre avec le poids de la mort d'une âme innocente.

Harry, Neville… Deux enfants qui n'auraient peut-être pas dû voir le jour.

Regulus fut horrifié par ses propres pensées. Aurait-il trouvé la force de tuer Neville de la même manière qu'il avait détruit la bague ? De la même manière qu'il avait aussi détruit la tiare ? Non, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit. Regulus n'aurait jamais eu la faiblesse ou la force de mettre fin à la vie d'un enfant dans l'unique but de sauver le monde sorcier.

Encore moins si ça avait été Harry.

Encore moins si ça devait être Harry.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Dumbledore ne lui avait rien laissé.

Il n'avait pas de piste pour les autres Horcruxes. Neville se révélait être le possesseur d'un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort et il était incapable de trouver le moindre indice pour intercepter les pires Mangemorts encore en cavale.

Dans un gémissement plaintif, il se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Regulus crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il aurait pu. Comme le petit garçon qu'il avait été.

Il n'avait aucune solution. Et il était terrorisé.

Même si ça n'avait pas été lui. Même si Voldemort ne s'était pas présenté dans toute sa détestable splendeur… Regulus avait reconnu l'intonation de sa voix. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le fait qu'il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Harry.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il fut plus qu'interloqué quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec force. Sa baguette pointa rapidement l'entrée.

\- Harry ? Draco…

Les deux adolescents ne firent pas un mouvement pour l'apaiser. Ils avaient l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Honnêtement… J'espérais que vous aviez l'intention de vouloir attendre demain pour en parler. Mais il faut croire que dormir ne fait pas partie de vos préoccupations, dit-il d'une voix las.

\- Regulus, commença Harry.

Le professeur rangea sa baguette.

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Il faut que tu m'amènes à la tombe d'Harry Adams.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Peut-être que finalement… L'horreur de la situation était encore bien loin.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il avait accepté, bien sûr. Regulus n'aurait pas été capable de lui refuser ça.

Harry avait cependant la sensation que ça ne serait pas la seule chose qu'il demanderait dans les prochaines heures. En fait, il le savait plus qu'il ne le sentait. Parce que la douleur au creux de sa poitrine était à présent totalement insupportable, pressant son cœur et ses poumons, vrillant son estomac. Le tout lui donnait la nausée et des sueurs froides.

Harry ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il avait été aussi mal. Il n'avait pas osé fermer l'œil lors de sa nuit à l'infirmerie et il n'avait aucune envie de dormir maintenant.

Parce qu'il savait précisément ce qu'il verrait s'il fermait les yeux, il se verrait lui, tombant à travers un voile.

\- Cette grenade, fit soudain la voix de Draco. Tu en as utilisé quand tu étais Mangemort ?

Harry sursauta en l'entendant. Ils marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard et il faisait nuit noire. Harry avait été surpris de voir qu'ils avaient avancé en silence jusqu'aux abords du château. Mais Draco devait détester ça. Il fallait qu'il parle. Il avait toujours besoin de parler. Parce que personne ne le faisait chez lui, autour de lui.

Harry fut pris d'une soudaine culpabilité. Draco avait voulu l'accompagner : pour chercher le fléreur, pour rejoindre Regulus. Draco ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait être là pour lui. L'émotion le prit aussi douloureusement que la pointe qui transperçait sa poitrine. Harry avait été odieux avec Draco. Dans sa peur, son inquiétude, il avait oublié que Draco avait sûrement plus besoin de soutien que de lui essayant de repousser tout le monde pour jouer aux héros.

Il avait essayé de chasser le naturel et il revenait au galop.

\- Pas moi, non. Mais ton père… En a subi les effets néfastes. Il a failli mourir, avant ta naissance.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Harry l'a sauvé, conclut Regulus.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour répondre. Draco ne posa pas plus de questions et Harry s'approcha pour marcher à côté de lui. Imperceptiblement, il frôla les doigts du blond avec les siens. La réaction de Draco fut sans appel : il attrapa sa main et la serra.

Ce fut le moment où Harry pensa quelque chose qui fut plus une constatation qu'une réelle surprise : il aimait Draco Malfoy. La douce vérité fut accueillie comme un baume sur une cicatrice.

Il aimait Draco et Draco ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Naïvement, il pensa qu'avec ça… Juste avec cet amour, il pourrait briser des montagnes. Naïvement, Harry crut que sa relation avec Draco était probablement la chose la plus simple.

Mais ça, ce fut avant de vivre les évènements qui se passèrent juste après la découverte de la tombe d'Harry Adams. Ce fut avant qu'il fasse un choix.

\- C'est là.

Regulus s'était arrêté devant une pierre blanche, sans nom.

Sa tombe.

Il sortit sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Regulus d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Harry ?

Le ton de Draco était tout aussi incertain mais Harry en avait le droit.

\- _Deffodio !_

\- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Regulus. Ne fais pas ça !

Harry se détourna de lui et agita sa baguette pour retirer le plus de terre et dévoiler ce qu'il cherchait aux yeux de tous. Mais Regulus s'était reculé. Draco aussi.

\- _Lumos._

La petite orbe lumineuse qu'il invoqua glissa paresseusement dans le trou qu'il venait de creuser. Quand enfin elle toucha le fond, Harry laissa échapper de sa bouche un son étranglé. Ses épaules se secouèrent.

\- Harry ? demanda prudemment Draco.

\- Huurr, fit Harry.

La nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac fut plus rude encore. Si la folie ne s'était pas emparée de lui avant, elle semblait le faire avec brio maintenant. Il sentit Draco se rapprocher et c'en fut trop : Harry se détourna de la tombe, tomba à genoux et vomit.

\- Vide…, fit Draco.

Harry essuya sa bouche et fixa le blond qui était paralysé devant le trou.

\- Vide, répéta-t-il.

Et il rit. Un rire de garçon paniqué.

\- Quoi !?

Regulus, qui était bien trop loin, dut revenir vers eux.

\- Hahaha… Elle est.. Hahaha… Sa tombe… Vide… Tout ça… Tout ça… C'était une vaste plaisanterie...

Regulus se précipita comme un damné vers la crevasse et se pencha vers l'intérieur. Harry ne se redressa même pas.

La tombe était vide, oui. Il y avait bien un cercueil mais ce dernier avait été éventré… De l'intérieur.

 _Si tu savais… A quel point j'ai été désappointé de voir que ce qui revenait vers moi n'était pas exactement toi._

C'était ce qu'avait dit Voldemort.

\- Non… Non, non, non…NON ! C'est impossible ! C'est impossible, par Salazar ! Oh Harry ! Harry !

La voix de Regulus déchira la nuit. Il restait à Harry une dernière chose à faire : il se leva et Draco se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Harry posa la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai mal, Draco. J'ai affreusement mal et… Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

\- Quoi ? souffla le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il avait un visage de dément. Mais Harry pouvait comprendre ça. Sauf que sa vue se brouillait, des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Et la douleur… La douleur… Etait terrible.

\- Regulus, supplia Harry.

Regulus se redressa aussitôt. Harry voulut s'avancer vers lui mais retomba au sol. En moins d'une seconde, Regulus et Draco étaient sûr lui.

\- HARRY ! Harry, ça va ?!

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout _;_ ça n'irait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les réponses. D'une main faible, il attrapa le col de Regulus.

\- Au ministère…

\- Quoi ?

\- Amène-moi… Là où Sirius est mort…

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! s'emporta Draco. C'est de la folie !

Harry ignora Draco et serra encore plus le vêtement de Regulus. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans les nuages, il distingua quelque chose dont les ailes empêchaient que les étoiles soient vues.

\- Harry, fit Regulus. Tu ne vas pas bien. Je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie !

Harry serra les dents.

\- Avec… Ou sans toi… J'irai !

Le bruit des sabots piétinant le sol neigeux se fit entendre. Regulus tourna la tête et vit ce qu'Harry avait déjà aperçut.

Cavalier.

\- D'accord, gémit Regulus. D'accord… Oh, bon sang, Harry… Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

Regulus releva Harry mais Draco les repoussa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Tu ne vas pas l'écouter ! hurla-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur leur professeur.

\- Draco… S'il te plait.

\- Non ! NON ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser…

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! tonna Regulus.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

\- Tu es quoi, au juste ?! Son chien ? Son larbin ? Tu ne peux pas l'emmener où il veut quand il veut !?

\- Draco, répondit sombrement Regulus. Retourne au château, patiente dans mes appartements s'il le faut. Harry sera là avant le lever du soleil.

\- Va te faire voir ! Allez tous vous faire voir ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tirez-vous !

Draco se détourna d'eux et partit en direction du château. Harry le suivit du regard du mieux qu'il put. Une partie de lui, une très grosse partie de lui, avait envie de suivre Draco, de le ramener dans les cachots ou mieux : dans la tour de l'horloge. En fait, tout son être hurlait de laisser tomber, de rejoindre Draco et de s'endormir à côté de lui, enveloppé de sa chaleur, de lui dire encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait profondément, sans savoir d'où cet amour venait, mais qu'il avait envie de l'aimer encore et encore.

Il en avait envie.

Seulement, il avait mal.

Partout.

Et c'était une souffrance qu'il ne supportait plus.

\- Regulus… S'il te plait.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier : il hissa Harry sur Cavalier et monta derrière lui. Le sombral ne perdit pas de temps à s'envoler.

 **.**

 **Voilà pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir ! A dans dix jours les agneaux !**


	64. HARRY ! Harry…Harry

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce chapitre et l'avant dernier avant la pause d'aout et il est corrigé par Titou Douh :D !**

 **Ewi :** Haha bienvenu de nouveau alors X) ! Dans le canon, Voldemort a survécu en vivant dans des animaux. Du coup Neville à fait pareil (sans le vouloir le pauvre). Mais pour la suite oui les réponses arrivent bientôt huhu ! J'espère que tu aimeras du coup :D !

 **Hellehaare :** Pas de souci, c'est mon mot favoris :p. Décidément vous êtes tous impatient de voir James et Lily ! Vœu exaucé XD ! Oui bah Draco est surtout en train de bouder.

 **Natsu :** Haha désolée, du coup j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop difficile ?

 **Marie :** Bien sûr que je vais vous parler de la tombe et du voile mais chaque chose en son temps ^^. Et oui les adultes vont commencer à revenir en force huhu !

 **Guest :** Héhé merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Du coup j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas :p !

 **May** : Hey, je crois que tu as bien compris ce que tu as compris XD ! Tu es sur la bonne voie je t'assure ! Tout ça finira par avoir du sens ! Je promets !

Et voilà les agneaux ! Bonne lecture !

.

 **HARRY ! Harry…Harry.**

 ** _«_** ** _Let blood be rushing to my head, my love_** ** _  
I've played with this game before  
To find a piece of my true self, I'm lost within ! »_**

 ** _I.V. X Japan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pour Harry et Regulus, la conclusion était la même : jamais, Ô grand jamais ils n'auraient voulu remettre les pieds dans la Salle des Mystères. Harry avait détesté la facilité avec laquelle Regulus était parvenu à les faire entrer et Regulus haïssait le fait qu'Harry sache parfaitement où se diriger.

Ils vivaient tous les deux un cauchemar éveillé : pour Regulus, c'était l'endroit où il avait abandonné Harry Adams _;_ pour Harry, c'était l'endroit où il avait abandonné tout espoir. Et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux là, observant l'arche qui trônait sur les marches, dont le drap glissait sur la pierre dans un silence assourdissant.

Du moins, pas pour Harry : il entendait des murmures. Il entendait des voix. Elles lui étaient si familières... Et elles ne lui disaient qu'une seule chose.

Son prénom.

\- Harry ?

Harry trouva la force de se tourner vers Regulus. A présent qu'il se trouvait devant le voile, la douleur était insoutenable. Mais il sentait la force d'attraction de l'arche sur son corps. C'était comme s'il était englué dans une masse dont les bras invisibles l'entouraient pour l'attirer.

\- Harry, répéta Regulus.

Il avait gardé les traits méconnaissables de Leone mais Harry pouvait lire dans son regard une immense détresse.

Regulus ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Draco n'aurait pas compris. Hermione non plus.

Dumbledore… Dumbledore aurait su ce qui poussait Harry vers l'arche.

\- Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, Regulus, ne pars pas. Ne me suis pas. Ne préviens personne. Reste ici. Reste jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

\- Harry…

\- Jusqu'à ce que je revienne, souffla Harry.

Regulus avait peut-être voulu dire quelque chose.

Peut-être.

Mais Harry ne le sut jamais. Tout son corps avait plongé à l'intérieur du voile.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

La Salle de la Mort.

Harry ne trouvait aucune ironie à se trouver là mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Enfin, il ne s'était attendu à rien, sauf à l'idée de ne pas mourir comme Voldemort aurait voulu qu'il meurt.

Traverser le voile avait été comme passer à travers un réseau de cheminée pour se retrouver dans l'endroit le plus familier au monde : la gare de King's Cross. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre gare: celle-ci était plus blanche, plus éclatante, plus lumineuse et totalement vide. De ses quais à ses bancs, jusqu'à sa salle des pas perdus, Harry était seul... Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui frôle l'épaule.

\- Tu en as mis, du temps.

Lentement, il se tourna. Uniquement parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix de celui qui avait parlé. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ils étaient deux.

Deux Harry. Côte à côte.

Ils étaient quasiment identiques. Leurs visages, leurs mâchoires, leurs nez... Leurs yeux.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les mêmes.

L'un était mince, trop mince et trop petit : comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté ce placard sous l'escalier. Ses lunettes rondes couvrant ses yeux verts et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair à peine cachée par ses mèches blondes et lisses. Adams. C'était Harry Adams. Celui qui avait voyagé. Celui dont le corps avait été marqué par le temps.

Son corps.

L'autre, en revanche... C'était lui. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, piqués d'une seule mèche blanche, le front nu de toute marque. Il ne portait pas de lunette. Il était moins chétif. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe : c'était un garçon de treize ans devant lui.

L'âge auquel il avait disparu.

Il était sûr à présent que s'il se voyait dans un miroir, il serait lui-même de nouveau : brun, au front abîmé. Un parfait mélange des deux.

Ils étaient réunis. Trois corps. Trois temps différents.

Harry hoqueta et tendit les mains vers le plus jeune.

\- Je suis… Oh ! je suis tellement désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Pardon…

Le brun lui sourit, attrapa ses mains, et Harry poussa un soupir de pur bonheur. Ce fut comme une libération, comme si l'air qu'il n'avait plus été capable de respirer envahissait ses poumons. Comme si la douleur – n'importe quelle douleur – n'avait jamais existé.

\- Tu le sens !? Tu sens ça !? S'exclama l'autre. C'est comme si nous étions…

\- Complets, termina Harry.

Une autre main se posa sur la leur et Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux. Adams le fixait douloureusement.

\- Tu m'as fait venir ?

\- Il le fallait. Il fallait que tu saches.

Harry détacha ses mains de celles des deux autres.

\- Notre corps… Mon corps a disparu !

\- Je sais, répondit Adams, et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

\- Quoi ? souffla le brun.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru que Voldemort… Il faut que tu saches, Harry : lui et moi avons été proches, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Explique-moi !

\- Plus tard, peut-être. Avant ça, il faut que tu comprennes ce qui t'est arrivé. Ce qui nous est arrivé. Et il faudra que tu…

Adams secoua la tête et l'autre intervint.

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Que quelque chose ne va pas. La raison pour laquelle, malgré tout ce que tu as obtenu, tu te sens perdu, isolé, désespéré et triste. La raison pour laquelle tu penses que tu n'avanceras pas. La raison pour laquelle tu te refuses d'aimer complètement.

\- Non, souffla Harry.

Mais c'était un mensonge et ils le savaient très bien. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux. Mais Harry voulait reculer ce moment. Il se tourna vers Adams.

\- Pourquoi ? Y avait-il vraiment un corps dans cette tombe ?

\- Oui. J'y étais enterré et j'en suis sorti. Du moins, quelque chose en est sorti. Ce n'était pas moi.

Harry en fut abasourdi mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? A Durmstrang ? demanda-t-il en désignant son autre double.

\- Nous sommes morts, répondit le garçon. Nous sommes morts deux fois.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, sous ses lunettes puis dans ses cheveux. Il le savait, bien sûr. Il l'avait toujours su et aussi irréel que tout cela puisse paraître, il croyait chaque mot qui se disait et qui allait se dire.

\- Morts… Comment ?

\- J'ai offert quelque chose à Voldemort, Harry, fit Adams. Quelque chose qui pouvait lui permettre de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. J'étais si sûr qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais et… Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je lui ai donné, parce que… Parce que Voldemort n'était sensé avoir personne.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? le pressa Harry.

Adams trembla légèrement.

\- Quelque chose qui lui permettait de ressusciter quelqu'un : la défense d'un sanglier sacré.

Harry recula d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui !? Pourquoi ne pas…

C'était des questions idiotes. Des questions qu'il se posait à lui-même. A ses yeux, Voldemort était un être si égoïste que lui offrir un objet de ce genre aurait fini par prendre la poussière. Et Harry n'aurait jamais pu le donner à ses parents ni à Remus, ni à Sirius parce que ça signifiait leur demander de choisir qui ils auraient voulu sauver. James ? Lily ? Remus ? Qui d'autres encore ?

Et Harry savait qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'aurait osé faire ce choix. Voldemort avait été un choix logique...

Mais Voldemort l'avait utilisé.

\- Il voulait te ramener à la vie ?

Adams acquiesça. Harry essaya de réfléchir au fait que Voldemort voulait Adams. Il le voulait au point d'avoir tenté de le ramener à la vie. La conclusion de cette envie malsaine : Harry la repoussa immédiatement.

\- Mais… Ça n'a pas fonctionné ?!

\- Si. Mais ça n'aurait pas du. Il a ramené le corps et l'âme… L'âme était déjà présente quelque part. Mon âme était déjà en toi : celle que je t'ai donnée pour t'offrir un sursis. Tu es né une deuxième fois, avec ton âme propre et j'y ai ajouté un morceau de la mienne. Un morceau d'un Harry qui ne devait plus exister. Quoi qu'ait pu faire Voldemort, cela a eu pour conséquence désastreuse d'activer les protections de Durmstrang…

\- Et la protection du bracelet, compléta l'autre.

\- Le temps que tu l'enlèves t'a empêché de voir le cognard qui avait été lancé. Tu es mort, Harry. Nous sommes morts à ce moment-là.

\- Mais je suis revenu à la vie ? Dans l'eau ? Grâce à Voldemort ?

Adams approuva silencieusement. Harry secoua la tête mortifié.

\- Je me suis noyé, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis noyé et c'est… C'est ton âme qui est revenue. C'est pour ça que mes souvenirs ont disparu… Je veux dire, ses souvenirs.

Il pointa du doigt le jeune Harry.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, la perte des souvenirs et aussi une conséquence des protections de Durmstrang.

\- Mais c'est arrivé ! cria Harry. Et je suis un imposteur !

Les deux Harry le fixèrent avec tristesse.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Questionna l'autre.

\- C'est ce que je suis ! J'ai perdu tes souvenirs ! J'ai changé le cours de ta vie ! Tes amis ! Ton avenir ! Tout ce pour quoi Adams s'est battu ! Pour que tu puisses être heureux !

\- Et je l'ai été.

Le garçon revint vers lui et Harry recula encore plus. Mais l'autre s'avança de nouveau et attrapa de nouveau ses mains. De nouveau, la sensation d'exister se fit sentir, d'exister réellement. C'était tellement bon, de le toucher... De sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

C'était impossible et pourtant… Si vrai.

\- Tu n'es pas complet. Nous ne le sommes pas. Tu es juste ce qu'il reste d'Adams. Ce qu'il reste de nous dans un autre passé, un autre futur. Mais ça peut changer ! Tu peux redevenir complet. Nous pouvons redevenir nous !

Harry l'observa avec un espoir difficile à contenir.

\- Tu vas avoir deux possibilités, intervint Adams. Tu vas avoir le choix et… Tu vas le trouver terrible.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Tu peux récupérer une âme entière. Tu le peux parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique âme. Ça ne changera pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu es… Ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes une seule et unique personne, Harry. Jamais mon âme n'aurait pu quitter ce corps qui est le tien. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu faire revenir ce que j'ai sacrifié dans notre ancien corps parce qu'une âme fera tout pour être de nouveau complète. Toi, moi, Harry, c'est une âme identique mais divisée. Si nous sommes ici, Harry, suspendus entre deux mondes, celui des vivants et des morts, c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas réellement morts, parce qu'il reste un peu de nous dans le monde des vivants ! Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Même en mourant, je ne pouvais pas totalement mourir tant qu'il restait un morceau de mon âme… Comme Voldemort ? Mais j'ai détruit les horcruxes !

\- Des réceptacles, Harry, tu as détruit des réceptacles et libéré des âmes. Si Voldemort traversait ce voile, il rencontrerait sûrement les morceaux de la bague, de la tiare et du gobelet. Souviens-toi de ce que disait Dumbledore : l'âme ne change rien à la puissance d'un sorcier, il n'est pas un zombi. Tu n'es pas un cadavre ambulant. Tu es juste incomplet et tu le ressens beaucoup plus parce que tu n'as jamais voulu te séparer de ton âme à l'instar de Voldemort qui était prêt à se détacher de lui-même. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour redevenir complet. Pour redevenir toi.

\- … Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

Adams étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

\- Mais les souvenirs… C'est quelque chose de bien différents.

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Je vais devoir… Choisir mes souvenirs ?

L'autre serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes. Harry le fixa avec une intensité douloureuse.

\- Je t'épargnerai les miens, Harry. Ici, dans cette nouvelle vie, ils n'ont pas leur place. Mais depuis que tu es revenu… Tu as pu créer d'autres liens, tisser de nouvelles amitiés, rencontrer de nouveau… Aimer de nouveau. Tu as pu choisir ce que tu voulais faire de cette vie. Tu peux les garder. Tu peux garder tout ça, avec les souvenirs de notre vie passée. Comme si c'était une continuité.

Harry avala l'air avec difficulté et ses yeux revinrent de nouveau sur l'autre Harry. Celui qui avait été élevé par ses parents. Celui qui avait vécu une enfance heureuse, qui avait étudié à Durmstrang, qui s'était fait des amis pas en tant que célèbre Harry Potter mais juste en tant que… Harry Potter.

Celui pour qui il avait voulu retourner en arrière. Celui pour qui Adams s'était sacrifié.

\- Et les autres ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Les autres, ce sont les miens, fit celui qui lui tenait les mains. Récupérer notre enfance, nos souvenirs au-delà des journaux offerts par Regulus.

\- Tu veux dire… Te rendre ta vie.

L'autre secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Ça n'a jamais été ma vie. C'était la vie que tu désirais. C'est la vie que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Tous les choix que tu as faits, tout ce que tu as décidé... Je l'aurais fait comme toi.

\- Si je récupère ses souvenirs… Les autres ? Ceux de mon ancienne vie ?

\- Ils disparaîtront totalement. Bien sûr, Regulus, Hermione, Draco et Neville pourront t'en parler vu qu'ils ont eu accès à la pensine mais toi… Tu ne t'en souviendras pas, lui répondit Adams, Tu oublieras Dumbledore, tu oublieras Remus. Mais tu oublieras aussi Tonks, Teddy, les Dursley. Tu oublieras ton amitié avec Ron et tous les morts.

Harry sentit son cœur à deux doigt d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Plus rien de son ancienne vie. La culpabilité d'en avoir effacé. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec des gens qui n'étaient plus... Des événements qui ne signifiaient plus rien pour personne à part lui.

\- Je serai juste… Harry Potter ?

\- Le fils de Lily et James Potter.

\- Est-ce que je me souviendrais du reste ? De ma relation avec Draco et Hermione ?

\- En partie. Tu ne te souviendras plus du pourquoi tu en es venu à les apprécier. Pas pour ce qu'ils sont mais pour le souvenir qu'ils t'ont laissé. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne te souviendras pas de leur importance, cela dit, de la même manière que tu t'es rappelé que Natasha et Dimitri étaient importants.

Harry ferma les yeux. Ça voulait dire ne plus comparer Draco à l'autre Draco, ne plus regarder Ron avec tristesse, ne plus sans cesse chercher Sirius à la table des professeurs pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant.

L'angoisse, la peur, la tristesse... Faire une croix sur tout ça.

Récupérer une vie.

\- Harry… Écoute-moi.

Harry rouvrit les yeux sur l'autre.

\- Écoute-moi bien : peu importe le choix que tu feras. Sache que c'est aussi mon choix. Tout ce que nous avons fait… C'était pour cet unique moment. Essaie de comprendre… De comprendre _vraiment_ qu'il n'y a pour une fois que ton bonheur qui compte vraiment. Tu es mort pour nous. Et tu es revenu. Essaie de comprendre… L'erreur de Voldemort.

Adams s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Quand tu auras choisi, je te laisserai quelque chose : la seule et unique possibilité pour que tu trouves plus de réponses. Tu vas me haïr pour ça. Tu vas détester chaque choix que j'ai fait, chaque chemin que j'ai pris. Il faudra que tu te souviennes que tu n'as rien vécu de ce que j'ai vécu. Il faudra que tu te souviennes, Harry, que tu as le droit d'être heureux. Je t'en supplie… Sois heureux.

\- Dis-moi juste… Ce qu'il nous a fait ?

Adams le regarda avec une peine si grave que Harry crut instant qu'il serait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Mais la phrase vint.

\- Il nous a possédés, dit-il d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. Il nous a possédés corps et âme…. Je suis désolé… Harry.

Adams se mit à pleurer et Harry fut incapable de retenir ses propres larmes.

Il avait choisi... Et ce choix le rendait malade.

\- Est-ce que tu viens ?

Adams secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis plus rien qu'un vestige, ce qu'il restera de moi te fera horreur.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

L'autre… Harry, lui offrit le plus doux des sourires.

\- Il faut juste que tu le souhaites.

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

\- Unique !

Avec une douceur incroyable, il serra Harry contre lui. Harry crut mourir de bonheur. Il sentit chaque mouvement de son cœur, la chaleur de son propre corps, son propre souffle, le poids de son âme redevenant quelque chose de parfait, battant des ailes comme un oiseau. Il allait être lui. De nouveau.

Il allait être Harry.

Harry…

HARRY !

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Ses mains avaient serré l'orbe avec une force inouïe. Il ne s'en était pas détaché. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ce fut uniquement pour trouver un plafond rocailleux au-dessus de lui.

Il était dans un lit. Il pouvait le sentir à la douceur des draps, à l'odeur du linge propre. Il était dans un lit mais rien de ce qu'il ne connaissait.

Il se redressa parce que c'était la seule chose logique à faire et ses yeux se posèrent sur la boule qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle était de la même dimension que les sphères de prophétie. Soudain, le dégoût s'empara de tout son être et malgré la brûlante envie de jeter l'orbe contre le mur, il s'abstint.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il ne sursauta même pas. Il avait entendu des voix.

\- Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

Regulus entra, suivi d'Hermione, Draco et Neville.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler à eux. Pas maintenant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? J'ai cru… Par Merlin ! Tu…

Regulus fut à court de mot. A la place, il le serra contre lui mais il ne voyait que les yeux gris de Draco. Il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose avant tout ça. Il l'avait voulu.

\- Regulus…, sa voix était pâteuse. Je veux voir mes parents.

Regulus s'écarta immédiatement de lui, choqué.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux voir mes parents, maintenant. Je veux parler à mon père et à ma mère.

Regulus n'était pas le seul à être abasourdi. Hermione le regardait avec horreur. Neville semblait sur le point de fuir et Draco… Il ne comprenait pas l'expression de Draco.

Pas encore.

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Tu as… Ce que tu as fait était impossible. Harry, tu as juste besoin de te reposer.

\- Non. J'ai besoin de voir mes parents. Regulus… Mes parents. Je veux mes parents !

Il se comportait comme un enfant. Mais il en avait besoin.

\- Harry, s'inquiéta Hermione. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Que s'est-il passé, cette nuit ?! Où étais-tu ?!

Il serra fermement l'orbe entre ses mains et pinça les lèvres. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Regulus.

Il ferma les yeux et aspira tout l'air qu'il put.

\- Je vous le dirai, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Je vous le dirai à tous. Ce que j'ai vu. Ce que j'ai appris. Mais… Pas maintenant. Je vous en supplie : pas maintenant.

Il baissa les yeux sur la sphère qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains. Quand enfin ses doigts se détachèrent de l'objet pour le déposer au dessus de la cheminée, il ressentit comme une sorte de soulagement.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune, je vais juste voir mes parents.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Monsieur Potter, votre doigt brille.

James porta immédiatement les yeux à sa main gauche . Quand il vit que son alliance s'illuminer intensément, il lui fallut ses meilleurs réflexes pour ne pas faire tomber la choppe qu'il servait.

\- Ronda, je vous laisse le bar pour la soirée. Appelez Dany et dites-lui que je le paie double s'il se bouge sur son jour de repos.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Et pour l'amour du Ciel : cessez de m'appeler monsieur !

James jeta son chiffon, déposa la choppe à son client et s'empressa de descendre vers la réserve. Il devait juste faire croire qu'il sortait par derrière.

Tout en descendant les marches rapidement, il pouvait encore voir chatoyer l'anneau d'or, cadeau de Minerva McGonagall : l'or des époux était ce qu'il se faisait de mieux quand un couple était assez solide et confiant l'un envers l'autre. James et Lily avaient été ravis de voir qu'ils pouvaient sommairement communiquer comme ça entre eux quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle l'avait très peu exigé, cela dit.

Et c'était la première fois depuis la disparition de Harry lors de son sauvetage de Dimitri qu'elle brillait autant, ce qui rendait James Potter nerveux... Voir littéralement effrayé.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour trouver la cheminée de secours et s'y engouffrer, prononçant le nom de sa destination d'une voix rauque.

\- Lily ! La bague s'est mise à… HARRY ?

Son fils était assis à coté de sa femme et cette dernière avait une main posée sur celle de Harry. James s'empressa de venir vers lui, attrapant le visage du garçon entre ses mains.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- James, calme-toi…

James fut peu convaincu par le pauvre sourire que lui offrit son aîné mais se décida à le lâcher. Il fit venir un des fauteuils vers lui et s'assit en face d'eux.

\- Harry, reprit sa femme. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry fit voyager son regard sur eux avant de baisser les yeux.

\- J'ai eu le choix.

Sa voix était faible, presque un murmure.

\- Tu as eu le choix ?

Il secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- J'ai eu le choix d'être de nouveau ce fils. Celui que vous avez eu. J'ai eu le choix de récupérer mes souvenirs. Tous ceux de mon enfance.

James vit avec horreur les larmes commencer à couler sur le visage de son fils.

\- Harry, souffla Lily, je ne comprends rien.

\- Je suis mort ! Voldemort m'a tué… Encore. Il a tué celui qu'Adams voulait protéger.

James et Lily se regardèrent sans comprendre mais la suite leur donna un haut le cœur.

\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu la mémoire, trembla sa voix. C'était lui ! A cause d'Adams ! Uniquement parce qu'il ne savait ce que son lien avec lui… Ce que… Le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble…

Son fils butait sur ses mots et James attrapa sa main mais Harry la retira vivement avant de le regarder pétrifié et de récupérer ses doigts.

\- Dé… Désolé…

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? bredouilla James.

\- Voldemort a voulu ressusciter Adams, pleura son fils.

James ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce fut Lily qui parla enfin.

\- Pourquoi ?

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Hermione fixait la cheminée avec l'air le plus hébété qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Harry était parti. Encore.

Il allait et venait comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir tout comprendre. Peut-être l'était-il mais Draco et elle n'avaient-ils pas assez montré leur soutien ? Et même Neville, qui aurait du être le premier à tout savoir, était mis sur la touche...

Et Regulus… Regulus, qui perdait peu à peu la notion des priorités... Il perdait la force de persuasion qu'il avait sur Harry. Comme s'il devait en permanence s'excuser auprès du brun de toutes les choses qui pouvaient arriver.

Hermione était donc bien bête face à la tournure prise par les événements. Ce que tout cela signifiait réellement, la raison pour laquelle Harry avait donné son bracelet à Neville, le fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé de leur presque mort... Du cadavre inexistant d'Adams... De l'esprit inconnu qui avait élu domicile dans la tête de Neville... Ou tout simplement ce que signifiait le comportement de Harry.

Toutes les réponses semblaient résider dans une petite sphère. Hermione avait vu le corps de Harry serrer avec force l'orbe bleuté comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que leurs vies en dépendaient réellement.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Draco crier à Regulus que c'était n'importe quoi. Que Harry était sûrement en train de devenir fou et que c'était totalement stupide de le laisser seul. Hermione pensait la même chose... Mais Harry était soudain devenu le cadet de ses soucis face à cet orbe.

\- Et si… On regardait dedans ?

\- Quoi ?

La voix de Regulus, ou du professeur Leone, venait de très loin.

\- Je crois que je sais ce que c'est.

Elle pointa du doigt l'objet sphérique. Elle avait envie de faire plus, de le prendre contre elle et ne jamais le lâcher. Elle avait la sensation que toutes les réponses se trouvaient là-dedans.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il faut… Retourner à la salle de la pensine.

Si la Hermione Granger qui avait vécu les aventures en compagnie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avait été à sa place, elle aurait sûrement envoyé l'orbe subir une batterie de tests auprès de sa directrice. Si cette Hermione-là avait vu cette sphère, elle aurait repensé à l'attraction inévitable qu'elle avait presque eue pour le collier de Salazar, ou ressenti la même crainte qu'elle avait ressentie en trouvant le journal de Tom Jedusor.

Mais il fallait bien un début à tout, dans n'importe quelle réalité et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception : parce que ce qu'Hermione Granger ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle se trouvait devant son premier horcruxe.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Choisir.

Harry. Son fils.

Il avait du choisir.

Parce qu'il était mort. Chose qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu de prime abord.

James avalait encore difficilement cette information. Son fils, son propre fils. Mort.

La visions d'un Harry Adams aveugle, brun et en fin de vie sur le canapé de leur maison de Godric's Hollow lui revint en mémoire.

Éloigner Harry de Londres avait été un choix. Un vrai choix, pour le protéger.

Mais même ça, il n'y avait pas droit. Même loin, même caché, même protégé par d'autres... Son fils était mort.

C'était ce qu'il aurait du croire.

Mais James n'y croyait pas. Parce que son fils se tenait devant lui.

En larmes. Comme un petit garçon. Comme _son_ petit garçon.

Harry était vivant. Vivant parce qu'Adams avait fait quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose qui le sauverait de la folie de Voldemort. Ce qui aurait du le sauver lorsqu'il était bébé l'avait sauvé treize ans plus tard.

Mais ça, Harry ne le comprenait pas. Ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il avait pris la vie d'un autre.

James quitta son fauteuil et s'assit à coté de Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, pleura le garçon, je ne voulais pas… Si j'avais su…

\- Harry… Écoute…

Harry continuait à sangloter et trembler. James détestait ça. Il détestait l'idée que son fils continue à croire qu'il ne méritait pas cette vie.

\- Harry, fit plus fermement son père.

Son fils hoqueta et le fixa, surpris.

\- Si tu es si désolé, pourquoi avoir refusé ?

\- James ! s'emporta Lily.

James l'ignora.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les lèvres de son fils tremblèrent.

\- Parce que… Parce qu'il le fallait.

\- Mais encore ? demanda durement James.

\- Parce que Voldemort est revenu. Parce que sans mes souvenirs… Si je ne me souvenais pas de lui dans son entièreté, je n'aurais pas pu… J'avais de l'avance. Parce que si je faisais ça… Neville serait seul.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et James sourit.

\- Tu l'as fait… Pour aider un ami. De la même manière que tu étais prêt à subir le pire pour Dimitri. Harry… Tu n'as rien de différent avec mon fils. Tu es mon fils. Tu l'as toujours été, tu le seras toujours.

\- Mais… Ls souvenirs…

\- Une amnésie, Harry… Mon fils aurait-il choisi de tout oublier plutôt que de garder en mémoire le meilleur moyen de battre celui qui ne fait que nous gâcher la vie depuis des années ?

\- James, rigola nerveusement Lily.

Mais Lily enlaça son fils.

\- Ton père a raison, Harry. Tu n'as jamais changé.

James serra sa femme et son fils contre lui.

\- Maintenant, Harry James Potter… Tu vas tout nous raconter.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Hermione n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre sa petite assemblée du bien fondé de son expédition, arguant qu'il fallait qu'ils sachent ce qu'il en était de la prophétie : si Harry l'avait ramenée, c'était forcément pour eux.

Elle ne leur avait pas fait part de son besoin irrépressible de savoir ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais ça n'avait pas été difficile de clamer haut et fort que la réponse pour sauver Neville se trouvait sûrement à l'intérieur de l'orbe.

Comment savait-elle qu'il fallait la déposer au milieu de la pensine ? Comment savait-elle qu'elle y trouverait un océan de souvenirs ? Hermione ne le savait pas… Mais l'orbe le savait.

Il suffisait juste de plonger dedans.

\- Est-ce qu'on est sûrs de ça ? demanda Neville.

Hermione ignora la façon qu'avait le garçon de se frotter le poignet à l'endroit où se tenait le bracelet que Harry lui avait confié. Comme si ça le démangeait… Ou que ça le brûlait.

\- On ne le saura qu'en essayant.

Neville recula.

\- Je ne le ferai pas tant que Harry ne sera pas revenu.

Malfoy fit claquer sa langue avec impatience et s'avança vers la pensine.

\- Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Si Harry est trop occupé ailleurs pour nous dire le fin mot de l'histoire, on va se servir nous-mêmes ! Regulus ?

L'homme s'approcha de la vasque à son tour.

\- Harry ne l'aurait pas amenée si ce n'était pas utile.

Neville fut le seule à secouer la tête et à se refuser de les suivre.

\- Je vais attendre Harry.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la Salle sur Demande, laissant les trois autres observer avec une convoitise avide la boule qui flottait dans la bassine.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry ne leur avait rien caché. De la possession de Neville qui avait laissé sa femme sans voix à l'attaque de ce dernier. De son escapade au Ministère en compagnie de Regulus et de sa traversée du voile.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !? Tu aurais pu… Tu…

\- Disparaître ? Mourir ? Je ne crois pas… Voldemort était capable de me faire voir des choses pour m'envoyer dans la mauvaise direction et j'y ai cru dur comme fer. Je ne pensais pas que mon âme serait capable de faire quelque chose pour me tuer. Et j'ai eu raison.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily. De l'autre coté ?

\- J'ai vu Adams et… Moi. Enfin… Nous étions trois Harry.

James en avait la bouche sèche. Il essayait de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle mais c'était de la folie.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais dans… Dans quoi ? Le monde des morts ?

\- Non. Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'étais en présence de mon âme. De mes âmes. Celle d'Adams est la mienne.

\- Harry, il va falloir être plus clair !

Son fils inspira un grand coup.

\- Ce qu'a fait Adams pour me protéger, c'est faire de moi un horcruxe. Et pour ça, il a séparé son âme en deux. Malheureusement, pour user de ce sort, au lieu de sacrifier une vie comme l'exigeait l'incantation, il a sacrifié sa magie.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il me l'a dit et… Il me l'a dit.

Sa femme posa ses mains sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Oh, Harry…

\- En naissant… Votre… Enfin… J'avais en ma possession mon âme entière, celle de cette réalité et un morceau de l'âme d'Adams. Mais je suis mort, tué par le cognard, puis j'ai été ressuscité une fois par… Voldemort. Pour me noyer et mourir une seconde fois.

\- Et c'est là que l'âme d'Adams a pris le relais. Ce qui explique ta perte de mémoire, du moins le retour des autres souvenirs ?

\- Alors ? demanda James. Quelle âme est dans ton corps ?

Son fils sourit avec douceur.

\- La mienne. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu le choix. Parce que peu importe la réalité : c'est exactement la même âme et c'est la mienne. Mais ce n'est pas une moitié, elle est entière. Je suis entier.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et son visage était marqué par la douleur.

\- Je ne pouvais pas avoir deux vies dans un seul corps. Ça n'était pas possible. Il fallait que je choisisse mon enfance. Je pouvais oublier le reste. L'ancienne vie. Celle qui n'existe plus.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ça voulait dire oublier ton lien avec Dumbledore. Ça voulait dire oublier ce que Sirius et Remus ont fait pour toi…

Son fils attrapa ses poignets et les serra avec force.

\- Ça voulait dire oublier toutes les personnes qui s'étaient battues pour moi, qui s'étaient sacrifiées. Ça voulait dire oublier la douleur d'avoir perdu ceux que j'aimais. Ça voulait aussi dire laisser Neville seul avec le sentiment d'être utilisé. Je ne pouvais pas oublier ! Je ne pouvais pas !

James se dégagea de la poigne de son fils et posa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

\- Harry… Tu as fait le bon choix. De ce que j'ai compris… Tu as toujours été là. Quand tu es revenu, notre fils était toujours là. Tu étais juste… Incomplet. Dis-moi simplement : comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

Harry tourna la tête vers sa mère, puis revint sur son père, le visage marqué d'une profonde détermination.

\- Je me sens comme si j'étais enfin à ma place.

James étira son visage en un sourire rayonnant avant d'attirer son fils dans une redoutable étreinte. Harry rigola contre son torse et l'adulte se laissa envahir par ce son.

\- Tu es vraiment Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, plaisanta James.

Lily et Harry rirent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que James se détache de lui et se mette à embrasser son front et ses joues.

\- Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! Merci… D'être venu nous parler.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous le dire. Il y a des choses qui vont se produire et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je me jette dans le danger les yeux fermés.

\- Tu as tout de même quitté Poudlard en pleine nuit pour infiltrer le Ministère, jeune homme, lui informa Lily.

Harry eut le bon sens d'avoir l'air coupable.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai laissé quelque chose et Hermione va être folle… Draco aussi !

\- Draco ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

James remarqua la gêne de son fils et sa façon adorable de passer sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Oui… Enfin. Draco et moi, on… On s'entend de mieux en mieux. On est vraiment très proches. Je veux dire, il compte beaucoup pour moi.

James essaya de ne pas rire et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa femme qui avait levé les yeux au ciel mais qui souriait largement. Finalement Harry se leva et s'avança vers la cheminée, suivi de ses parents.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Bon sang, Harry… N'y a-t-il vraiment rien qu'on ne puisse faire ?

\- Rester en vie. Je tacherai d'en faire de même de mon coté. J'ai déjà quelques idées sur la manière d'aider Neville. Il faut juste qu'on s'assure que son esprit ne soit plus une passoire.

\- Et pour la suite ? demanda James sombrement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si les aurors sont incapables de savoir où il se trouve, nous le serons encore plus. J'aurais pu demander à Neville de voyager en sens inverse, comme j'ai pu le faire moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque. Je ne sais pas à quel point ça pourrait affecter Neville. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore n'ai rien fait !

\- Moi si, fit sa mère. Franck ne voulait sûrement rien dire et Dumbledore a du promettre qu'il garderait un œil sur lui. Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour sa sécurité. J'ose à peine imaginer la douleur de Frank de savoir que son fils était possiblement le garçon de la prophétie. Si j'avais été Franck, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu vives sans la crainte de mourir du jour au lendemain.

Lily passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Chaque souvenir est important, Harry, même ceux que tu ne possèdes plus, mais il est plus important de pouvoir continuer à s'en fabriquer. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas faire lorsqu'on est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père a raison : tu as fait le bon choix. Tu as fait celui de garder en mémoire ce qui était important. Même si ça ne signifie rien pour nous et même si c'est douloureux pour toi, tu seras toujours capable de vivre bien plus. Nous ferons en sorte que tu vives bien plus, Harry. Mon trésor, t'avons-nous dit à quel point nous étions fiers de toi ? A quel point nous t'aimons ? Sois un bon garçon et prends soin de ceux qui comptent le plus pour toi… En restant à leurs cotés.

James prit la poudre et la glissa dans la main de Harry.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, Fils, aucun de nous ne fera marche arrière.

Harry observa ses parents avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée. Il se tint droit et parla d'une voix forte.

\- POUDLARD !

Un nuage de fumée enveloppa son fils. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.

\- James ?

La voix de Lily avait perdu toute son assurance.

\- Vient-on de laisser notre fils de quinze ans partir se battre contre quelque chose qu'on est incapable de comprendre ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il avait tenu le coup pour Harry. Parce qu'il devait montrer qu'il était le père fort et protecteur que son fils voulait qu'il soit. Parce que Harry était venu chercher du réconfort auprès d'eux. Des réponses à des questions dont il discernait vaguement l'ampleur. Et lui et sa femme avaient joué le jeu.

\- Je suis terrifiée, James ! Parce que ça veut dire qu'il a réussi ! Voldemort a réussi à atteindre notre fils, et si… Si Adams n'avait pas ce qu'il avait fait… Oh, par Merlin ! Harry serait mort...

James secoua la tête et posa soin poing sur ses lèvres. Lily l'enlaça par derrière et posa son visage contre son dos, étouffant ses sanglots.

\- Je te promets… Que ça n'arrivera plus.

James laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Lily… Notre fils est immortel !

Il sentit Lily rire contre son corps. Il avait besoin de croire à ça. Neville pouvait bien être l'enfant de la prophétie si la prophétie le disait mais James avait la sensation que Harry restait cet enfant qui pourrait faire face à Voldemort.

Parce que Voldemort avait ramené à la vie celui qu'il avait marqué comme son égal.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

La première chose que comprit Hermione Granger, ce fut qu'elle se trouvait dans un souvenir. La deuxième chose : c'est qu'elle était piégée... Et seule.

Ça n'était pas comme avec les souvenirs de Harry où ils étaient tous ensemble. Non, ils avaient été séparés.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait non plus : c'était la mansarde immonde de l'île de Drear. Elle se trouvait dans le salon où crépitait un feu qui vivotait difficilement. Le vent mugissait avec ardeur et même venant de l'extérieur, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui glaçait le sang.

Elle était pétrifiée. Il y avait du sang par terre, les fauteuils avaient été renversés, la seule table avait été détruite et Hermione distingua près de la porte une petite masse grise.

Deux yeux reptiliens la fixaient. Elle voulut s'en approcher mais un bruit venant de derrière la fit sursauter : quelqu'un avait descendu les marches. Et ce quelqu'un, elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui c'était.

Des cheveux blonds, lisses... Des yeux verts, éteints... Petit, mince... Et l'ultime détail qui définissait Harry Adams : sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Hermione recula vers la cheminée et observa le jeune homme se traîner difficilement au milieu du salon. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de peignoir miteux sur un pantalon noir.

 _Sors._

Adams sortit sa baguette – la baguette de Harry – et l'agita, faisant apparaître une corde qui se noua sur le lourd lustre du plafond décharné. Hermione le regarda faire, le souffle court. Adams noua cette dernière en un nœud qu'elle connaissait.

L'horreur de la compréhension la frappa quand elle vit le garçon redresser un tabouret. Le serpent se mit à siffler avec force à coté de la porte et le garçon siffla en retour, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de monter sur le pied en bois et d'entourer son cou de la corde.

 _Sors._

Hermione hoqueta.

\- Non… Non ! Harry !

Mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas. Il serra la corde sur sa nuque frêle et joua sur le tabouret du bout des pieds. Hermione se jeta sur lui pour n'être capable que de le traverser. Et pourtant, c'était comme si elle l'avait poussé. Elle entendit nettement le « clang » du petit meuble qui venait de tomber. D'un geste brusque, elle releva les yeux sur le mur.

 _Sors._

L'ombre du garçon basculant dans le vide dansa sur ce dernier. Elle pouvait voir ses jambes tressauter à mesure que la corde exerçait sa force, condamnant Adams à une mort lente et probablement douloureuse.*

\- Oh pitié, pitié ! Pitié.

Les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche d'Adams lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Il s'étouffait et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

A part se demander… Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry Adams pour qu'il décide d'en finir ? Pourquoi ?

 _Sors._

Pourquoi lui faisait-il voir ça ?

 _Sors !_

Le son guttural, le mouvement de balancier de son corps, le sifflement du serpent...

\- Non, non, non…

Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

 _SORS !_

 _HERMIONE, SORS !_

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Regulus en était rapidement venu à la même conclusion qu'Hermione Granger... Parce que le souvenir dans lequel il se trouvait était simplement la continuité de l'un des siens : celui où Cavalier l'avait abandonné au manoir Malfoy après avoir récupéré Feutenfer. Alors, il avait suivi Harry sous son masque, chevauchant le sombral et suivi de la chimère, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier atterrisse dans la cour d'une immense bâtisse. Le Cavalier avait enfin posé un pied au sol et l'instant suivant, il avait retiré son masque blanc.

Regulus fut prit d'un violent sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie devant le visage juvénile de Harry Adams, sentiment qui disparut dès l'instant où le garçon abandonna Feutenfer dans la cour pour se diriger vers un établi.

 _Sors._

Ce que Regulus vit dans les mains d Harry le remplit d'une haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Adams s'approcha de l'animal avec lenteur, le collier diabolique calé sous son bras. Feutenfer feula en levant la tête en direction de Harry et le garçon posa sa main sur son museau.

 _Sors._

Avec une tendresse insoutenable, Harry enlaça l'énorme tête de la bête et enfonça son visage dans sa crinière. Regulus vit avec une lente précision son ami ajuster le collier autour du cou de l'animal et sortir une clé. Le « clac » sonore qui suivit faillit le rendre fou.

 _Sors._

Feutenfer n'avait pas bougé. A la place, il sortit sa langue et lécha la joue de Harry, parce qu'il avait confiance en lui : Harry l'avait nourri, Harry lui avait tenu compagnie. Harry était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Et Harry Adams avait condamné Feutenfer.

Non… C'était Voldemort. C'était Regulus et Voldemort qui avaient condamné Feutenfer.

 _Sors !_

Regulus s'approcha de la bête mythique. Oh, comme il regrettait tellement... Il regrettait d'avoir été si stupide, d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait pleinement confiance à Harry. S'il avait attendu ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Cette clé, que tenait Harry, il aurait pu l'obtenir ! Il aurait pu libérer Feutenfer et détruire la Coupe sans risquer la vie de personne.

Il aurait pu…

 _Sors !_

 _REGULUS !_

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco n'avait reconnu ni l'époque ni le lieu. En revanche, il avait reconnu son père.

Lucius Malfoy était presque identique à lui-même adulte, même si son visage était moins marqué par une profonde lassitude. Draco avait retrouvé ce dernier dans le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait.

Lucius se tenait droit dans le vestibule de ce qui devait être un manoir. A coté de lui, quelqu'un se débarrassait d'une cape aux couleurs des Serpentard. Draco n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour tomber nez à nez avec Adams. Il fut soufflé par la ressemblance avec Harry.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

\- Il t'attend, fit Lucius.

Adams ne répondit rien, se contentant de confier ses affaires à Dobby qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Vas-tu continuer à m'ignorer ?

Adams haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne crois pas te devoir quoi que ce soit, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Si le Lord te confie des affaires, c'est parce que j'ai…

Le regard brûlant de haine d'Adams réduisit Lucius au silence. Draco était incapable de détacher son regard de cet échange surréaliste. C'était Harry. Harry, qui parlait à son père. Mais à cette époque-là, Harry Adams devait réellement haïr son père.

\- Inutile de me montrer le chemin, asséna Adams.

Sans un regard de plus pour Lucius, Adams se dirigea vers deux grandes portes. Il en ouvrit une et Draco fut obligé de le suivre.

 _SORS !_

A l'intérieur du grand salon se trouvait une unique et immense table, entourée d'une douzaine de chaises. Adams referma derrière lui mais Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette qui se trouvait debout en face d'une fenêtre. Il ne distinguait rien de lui, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se tourne vers Adams.

Draco frissonna. L'homme. Tom Jedusor… Voldemort.

 _SORS !_

Draco tourna autour des deux personnes. Le silence était pesant. Celui qui se faisait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres était le seul à sourire. Son beau visage ne dégageait cependant strictement rien d'agréable aux yeux de Draco. C'était comme voir une statue de cire ou de marbre : le genre de sculpture qui pouvait vous mettre mal à l'aise si elle était exposée seule au milieu d'une salle. C'était exactement l'impression qu'avait Draco devant Voldemort.

L'homme leva la main.

 _SORS ! DRACO !_

L'espace d'un instant, Draco crut qu'il allait caresser les cheveux de Harry. Même ce geste, s'il avait été doux, lui aurait donné envie de vomir. Mais la main ne fut pas clémente : elle attrapa avec force les cheveux du blond et Harry grogna. Sa main s'empressa d'attraper sa baguette. Voldemort fut plus rapide, il tenait déjà la sienne. D'un informulé, il fit valser la baguette de Harry à travers la pièce.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Non, Harry, ça ce n'est pas dans mes projets, susurra la voix de Voldemort.

Harry usa de ses mains pour repousser Voldemort avant de frapper son torse du poing. Mais l'homme était plus grand et Adams était si mince...

Draco sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait l'estomac tordu par l'anticipation.

\- _Endoloris._

Le sort avait à peine été prononcé, si ce n'était soufflé du bout des lèvres, mais le résultat fut rapide. Harry Adams serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. De sa bouche s'échappa un gargouillis étrange puis il tomba au sol.

Voldemort avait lâché ses cheveux.

 _Pitié… Draco… Sors._

Draco était tétanisé.

Voldemort donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Harry et le brun se tourna en grognant. Il se mit à ramper et Draco vit vers quoi il se dirigeait : sa baguette.

Dans un geste désespéré ou parfaitement inconscient, Draco essaya de l'attraper pour lui.

Il fallait que le blond la prenne. Mais il échoua.

Ce n'était pas sa réalité. Il n'était pas là.

Il était… Dans un souvenir.

Voldemort ricana. Comme une hyène, pensa Draco. Puis l'homme se mit à genoux au-dessus du corps de Harry, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes. Avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, Voldemort avait appuyé sa tête au sol d'une poigne ferme.

\- Tu vas avoir envie de crier… J'aimerais t'entendre crier mais je suis prêt à parier que derrière cette porte…

Adams hoqueta et Draco vit du sang couler de ses lèvres.

 _Sors !_

\- Derrière cette porte, reprit Voldemort, Lucius attend. Et imagine ce qu'il se passerait s'il entrait après t'avoir entendu crier ?

Tout en parlant, Voldemort avait relevé la robe de Harry et Draco recula.

\- Tu as juré, Harry, de m'appartenir corps et âme. Et tu vas respecter ta promesse.

Harry fut incapable de répondre, son visage durement écrasé contre le sol.

\- Non, souffla Draco. Non ! NON !

Voldemort baissa ce qui devait être le pantalon de Harry, Draco n'en était pas sûr, parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Et quand, il les rouvrit ce fut pour tomber sur le visage terrorisé de Harry Adams.

Draco sortit sa baguette au moment où Voldemort penchait son visage sur la nuque du blond.

 _\- AVADA…_

 _SORS ! SORS ! SORS !_

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Son estomac se tordit et le peu de choses qu'il avait avalé ne resta pas longtemps en lui : Draco vomit en basculant la tête sur le coté.

Il était par terre, le corps tremblant, la sueur perlant par tous ses pores, le cœur tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine.

\- Draco… Ça va aller… Respire.

Draco hoqueta et vomit une nouvelle fois, de la bile. Une main toucha son épaule et il s'en dégagea avec violence, s'éloignant le plus possible de tout contact.

\- Respire, reprit la voix. Ça va aller.

C'était la voix de Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux si fort qu'il vit des points blancs tacheter sa vue.

C'était Harry. Son Harry. Le Harry de cette réalité.

Comme pris d'une vive inquiétude, il se tourna vers le garçon. Brun. Il était brun. Et sans cicatrice sur le front. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient les mêmes.

Draco détourna le regard pour essayer de reprendre pied. À l'opposé, Hermione se tenait dans un coin, repliée sur elle-même, la tête enfoncée entre ses genoux.

Il leva la tête pour trouver Regulus sous sa véritable apparence, la main crispée sur la vasque de la pensine.

Aucun d'eux n'était ressorti indemne... Mais qui avait vu le pire souvenir ?

\- Draco… Lève-toi.

La main de Harry tenta de nouveau de le toucher mais Draco le repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry le toucher : il était sale. Il avait regardé un souvenir qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Il avait presque assisté à une scène dont il n'aurait du rien savoir.

Mais le visage blessé de Harry lui donna un coup au cœur et Draco comprit.

\- Tu as vu !

Harry grimaça avec douleur.

\- Il fallait que je vous ramène. Oui, Draco… J'ai vu.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa.

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Je…

\- Je sais, le coupa Harry. Lève-toi.

Harry attrapa son bras et Draco ne se dégagea pas de sa poigne. De l'autre coté, Neville – le seul qui avait refusé de se plonger dans les souvenirs – tentait tant bien que mal de redresser Hermione.

Harry lâcha Draco une fois qu'il fut debout et le blond se détesta d'avoir repoussé sa main. Mais comment pouvaient-ils se toucher ? Comment Harry pourrait accepter qu'ils se touchent de nouveau ?

Après ça, c'était impossible...

Jamais plus il ne s'approcherait de Draco.

\- Regulus ?

Regulus se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, fit Harry.

Regulus ne fit aucun mouvement mais Harry prit son bras et l'éloigna de la pensine. Draco détesta Harry de toucher Regulus. Il se détesta d'être un monstre.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il ne sut pas exactement comment il avait réussi à sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Mais une fois hors de ses murs, ça avait été comme respirer de nouveau. Il avait marché en retrait, suivant Harry, Regulus, Neville et Hermione à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements du professeur.

Draco essayait encore de comprendre comment tout avait dégénéré. Comment trois jours plus tôt, lui et Harry s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre alors qu'à présent, ils mettaient entre eux une distance de sécurité qui ne faisait que grandir.

\- Hermione s'est endormie sur ton canapé, Regulus.

Draco jeta un regard en biais au professeur qui s'était assis à son bureau les yeux dans le vague. Seul Neville semblait alerte. Harry…

Harry avait l'air diffèrent.

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir, murmura Regulus. Si j'avais su…

\- Même Dumbledore n'a pas résisté à l'appel d'un horcruxe. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé que même quelque chose venant de moi serait aussi dangereux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'était un horcruxe ?!

Harry acquiesça.

\- La dernière partie de l'âme d'Adams, avec tous ses souvenirs.

\- Que ce serait-il passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu ? demanda Neville.

\- Je suppose que l'effet aurait été le même que pour Ginny et le journal de Tom Jedusor.

La voix de Harry était calme – beaucoup trop calme pour une situation aussi cauchemardesque. Comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Draco serra ses bras contre son torse. Il avait froid, était épuisé _;_ il avait encore la nausée et il se sentait terriblement sale.

D'un coup brusque, il se releva.

\- Je… Je retourne aux cachots !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est bon, Neville, fit Harry. On devrait tous retourner à notre dortoir. Toi aussi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Et Hermione ?

\- Elle ne craint rien ici.

Regulus avait parlé.

\- Je vais veiller sur Hermione, on a tous besoin de repos. Vraiment.

Le cadet des Black se leva.

\- Harry… Je suis tellement désolé.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Demain, on en reparlera. Je crois que tout le monde a besoin de cette nuit pour digérer les divers événements.

En disant ces mots, le brun avait coulé un regard en direction de Draco mais le blond fut incapable de le soutenir. Il décida que maintenant, c'en était trop.

Il s'empressa de sortir du bureau et de courir en direction des cachots.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

L'eau n'avait strictement rien fait.

Elle n'avait pas retiré de son esprit la vision de Voldemort se penchant sur Harry Adams. Elle n'avait pas effacé la voix de Voldemort soulevant le fait que Lucius Malfoy, son propre père, s'était trouvé dans la pièce d'à coté. Elle ne l'avait pas nettoyé de la détestable sensation d'être une erreur de la nature.

Il n'y avait jamais songé. Parce qu'aimer Harry lui avait toujours paru naturel. L'aimer comme il voulait l'aimer ne lui avait pas fait se poser de question.

Mais à présent… C'était le cas. Et il allait devoir y faire face.

Parce que Harry était assis sur son lit et le fixait d'un air dur.

\- J'aimerais dormir, dit Draco d'une voix froide.

\- Et moi j'aimerais parler.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi… Je me déteste assez pour ce que j'ai fait !

\- Et tu penses que je te déteste ?!

Draco observa Harry, incertain, mais c'était une réelle surprise qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu devrais, tenta-t-il de répondre avec véhémence.

Harry se leva et sa bouche se tordit de colère.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, Draco !

Il avait prononcé son prénom de la même manière qu'il aurait pu cracher « Malfoy ».

\- Tout ça, c'est trop, répondit Draco. Neville et sa possession, toi disparaissant je ne sais où, le cadavre d'Adams perdu dans la nature ! Et… Et…

\- Dis-le, siffla Harry.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- Dis-le, répéta le brun. Dis-le ! Tu n'imaginais pas ça, n'est-ce pas !? Tu n'imaginais pas mourir ? Ou qu'on essaie de te tuer ? Tu n'imaginais plonger dans une vérité qui aller te briser ?! Où sont tes beaux discours maintenant que tu sais, Malfoy ?

Harry parlait d'une voix forte et emplie d'une colère sourde. Mais Draco fut plus choqué par son regard humide.

\- Non, souffla Draco.

\- NON QUOI ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas vivre ça avec moi ?! Tu peux le dire ! Ce n'est pas comme si… Comme si j'y avais vraiment cru !

Draco savait que c'était faux : Harry l'avait cru. Harry lui avait demandé de rester.

Harry avait besoin de lui. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir Harry, pas avec ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en permanence.

Harry croisa les bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux et Draco se sentit comme le pire être humain sur terre.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Draco. Que dois-je faire pour que tu ne me laisses pas ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pour que je ne te laisse pas… Harry… Que dois-je faire _moi_ pour que tu ne me laisses pas !?

Harry dégagea son visage et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- C'était un viol…, murmura Draco.

Il l'avait dit à haute voix et il détestait ce mot.

\- C'était…

\- Draco ?

\- Comment… Comment tu peux vouloir encore de moi ? Après avoir vu ça ! Comment tu peux ? Après ce qui est arrivé à ton corps !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Draco baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Harry ne voyait-il donc pas ce qu'il était ?

\- Ce que t'a fait Voldemort… Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Ça n'a rien de différent avec ce que je veux te faire… Ça n'a rien de différent !

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- A chaque fois que je pense à toi, que je suis avec toi ! Tout ça… Toute cette envie… C'est… Je ne veux pas être ce monstre… Je ne… Tu étais terrorisé, Harry…

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, Harry était sur lui, ses mains attrapant le col de son pyjama avec force et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu es la personne la plus stupide et la plus… Bon sang, Draco ! A quel moment as-tu cru que tu avais quelque chose en commun avec lui !?

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis….

\- Je croyais que tu lisais beaucoup, gronda Harry. Je croyais que tu y avais réfléchi et il suffit d'une scène pour que tu te compares à la plus ignoble des immondices que ce monde ait jamais porté ! Tu n'as rien ! STRICTEMENT RIEN ! En commun avec Voldemort ! Ce qu'il a fait à Adams, ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Ce n'était pas ce que tu me fais ! Et ce n'était pas moi !

Draco resta parfaitement immobile, incapable de détacher son regard des yeux verts et brillants de Harry et le brun n'avait semblait-il pas fini.

\- Regarde ce corps, Draco…

Harry lâcha son col et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Voldemort ne l'a pas touché. Il ne l'a pas marqué. J'ai eu le choix. J'ai eu le choix d'avoir une autre vie. Une vie meilleure avec ceux que j'aime. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire… Je t'ai choisis _toi_. Adams… Il a choisi autre chose.

Draco serra les mains de Harry.

\- Adams a choisi autre chose… C'est ce que tu dis. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'est ça ? Et si… Et si ça recommence ? Et si tu dois…

Harry le fixa d'un regard brûlant.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Draco Malfoy ! Tom Jedusor. Ne. Me. Touchera. Pas.

Draco posa son front sur celui du brun. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, Draco écoutant le souffle rapide de Harry. Enfin, quand toute la tension semblait avoir disparu, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Bien sûr, je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion.

\- Tu allais jeter un sort de mort sur un souvenir.

Draco renifla et rit en même temps.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu as vu des souvenirs qui ont été choisis pour te blesser. Un horcruxe reste un concentré de magie négative.

\- Et Neville n'a pas été touché grâce au bracelet.

Harry fit oui de la tête contre son front.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Draco. J'ai paniqué.

\- Comme c'est étonnant..., ironisa Harry.

Draco le lâcha pour le frapper gentiment à l'épaule.

\- Ouch, rigola Harry.

Enfin… Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Sans animosité, sans crainte. Sans peur.

\- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas les choses que j'ai envie de te faire, dit Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul pervers ici.

\- Harry, murmura Draco.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de me blesser... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Si je refuse quelque chose, tu accepteras mon refus.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, Draco. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal. Et pour le moment, tu ne me fais rien ressentir de tout ça. Je suis bien, avec toi. Je suis vraiment bien et j'ai envie de toutes ces choses. J'ai envie de te tenir contre moi et de t'embrasser encore et encore. J'ai envie de m'endormir auprès de toi et te toucher. Je veux pouvoir te toucher sans que ça n'éveille quoique ce soit de douloureux. Ce n'est pas douloureux d'être avec toi, Draco, conclut Harry. Reste avec moi, Draco.

Draco prit le visage de Harry en coupe et de la plus douce des façons, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ça lui avait manqué... Son cœur bondit littéralement de joie. Après cette succession d'événements improbables, embrasser Harry était la chose la plus réconfortante au monde et il se fustigea de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il avait besoin de Harry.

Parce que Harry réchauffait tous les endroits où il se trouvait. Harry réchauffait son cœur et son corps. Harry avait le goût du sucre et du chocolat. Il était une drogue, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Mais une drogue dont il n'avait aucune envie de se passer.

\- J'ai paniqué, souffla t-il contre la bouche de Harry. Je suis désolé.

\- Un seul Harry Potter.

Harry l'embrassa.

\- Un seul espace temps.

Il recommença.

\- Une seule réalité, répondit Draco.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

\- C'est mon corps. C'est mon âme et c'est de toi dont j'ai envie, fit Harry.

Draco l'enlaça avec force et Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

Combien de temps ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Draco ne le sut pas. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de rompre ce contact. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures entières.

Seul Harry trouva la force de les ramener vers le lit entre deux baisers volés.

Draco se rendit compte de sa fatigue dès l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller mais il avait encore besoin de parler.

\- Je veux que les choses soient claires : je n'ai pas peur d'affronter Voldemort. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire marcher arrière… Jamais.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bien. Parce que je n'aime pas penser que ta confiance en moi est limitée, pesta Draco.

Harry rit mollement contre son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

\- Harry ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas : il s'était endormi.

Draco ramena ses bras autour du corps de son petit ami et garda les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité. Il se fit alors la remarque que si lui avait vécu ce souvenir, Harry l'avait vu mais il avait aussi vu ceux qu'Hermione et Regulus avaient visité. Draco avait trouvé atroce de voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait souffrir sous ses yeux, il n'osait à peine imaginer ce que Harry avait ressenti en voyant son propre corps être souillé de la sorte.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

Il avait cru que sa nuit serait peuplée de cauchemars. A la place, il fut lentement bercé par la respiration de Harry. Ce fut suffisant pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La suite dans dix jours les agneaux :D !**

Ps : Ma bêta m'a gentiment fait remarquer que lorsque l'on se pend on meurt sur le coup. Donc pour les personnes qui se posent la question, ça dépend si la chute est brutale ou non. Si la personne saute bien effectivement la nuque est brisée mais si ce n'est pas le cas on finit comme Adams à s'étouffer lentement (comme Bruce Willis dans Sin city). Le suicide n'est un acte joyeux u_u.


	65. Ensemble

**BONJOUR !**

 **Très exceptionnellement je ne répondrais pas au review en mp. Vous avez eu beaucoup d'interrogation sur certain point de l'ancien chapitre.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si il y a beaucoup d'entre vous qui n'ont pas lu le livre I mais pour ceux qui l'ont lu vous avez remarqué que les scènes des souvenirs n'étaient pas dans le premier tome et c'est exact.**

 **Ça sera un peu plus compréhensible avec le chapitre qui suit mais bref, ce sont des passages inédits X) !**

 **Pour répondre à ta question YUME RESONNANCE voici deux extraits :**

 **« -** **_Un morceau d'un Harry qui ne devait plus exister. Quoi qu'ait pu faire Voldemort, cela a eu pour conséquence désastreuse d'activer les protections de Durmstrang… »_**

 **Les protections de Durmstrang ont pour but d'effacer la mémoire. Celle d'Harry à était plus qu'alterné mais pas que.**

 **Voici un autre extrait de retour I :**

 ** _-_** ** _« Et si il n'était pas mort, il le souhaita de tout son cœur, que tout disparaisse. Son esprit brisé, son corps meurtris, sa vie, son souffle, ses souvenirs. Il voulait que tout disparaisse, que tout le quitte. »_**

 **En offrant son âme Adams n'a jamais voulu qu'Harry Potter possède ses souvenirs.**

 **J'espère que ça t'a un peu éclairé ^^.**

 **Maintenant j'aimerais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivis l'aventure de Retour et aussi ceux qui s'y sont mis en retard. C'est vraiment un immense plaisir pour moi d'avoir vos retours. Je sais que cette histoire soulève énormément de question à chaque fois et c'est un choix que de distiller chaque indice au compte goutte.**

 **Cette pause d'Aout est nécessaire. Je ne dirais pas que je fais un syndrome de la page blanche mais je n'ai pas écris un seul mot depuis à peu près deux semaines. Ce qui est vraiment horrible surtout que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais le temps. Une fois ce chapitre posté, je vais mettre mon temps libre à profit pour écrire, écrire, écrire et essayer de faire quelque chose de QUALITE ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir avec Retour mais elle me dévore de l'intérieur par sa complexité.**

 **Aussi je vous souhaite à de très bonne vacance ! Et MERCI ENCORE les agneaux !**

 **Merci aussi à TITOU DOUH qui s'est vraiment donné et qui continue à le faire. Parce que je lui envoie des textes écrits entre minuit et deux heures du matin donc globalement c'est un cimetière de faute haha !**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit pavé. Koeur sur vous et bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **ENSEMBLE**

 ** _«_** _And I need to feel_ _  
Real love and the love ever after  
I cannot get enough »_

 **Feel. Robbie Williams**

 **.**

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Hermione.

Harry pouvait voir ses épais sourcils broussailleux se froncer avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Il soupira.

\- Hermione… Tu te rends bien compte qu'Adams n'est pas mort.

\- Je l'ai vu ! Je…

\- Syracuse est intervenu, juste après, la coupa Harry. Il a déchiré la corde avec les dents. Et il n'est pas mort.

\- Bien sûr… Syracuse, murmura la jeune fille.

Maintenant, son regard était profondément désolé. Harry recouvrit la pensine d'un drap et observa les trois personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui : Hermione, Neville, Draco. Personne n'avait questionné l'absence de Regulus pour cette petite entrevue mais Harry avait son idée sur pourquoi le dernier des Black ne poserait pas de question sur les souvenirs d'Adams.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione ni de Draco. Et Neville… Harry coula un regard vers le blond qui s'était assis en tailleur par terre et qui avait tout l'air d'être plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

\- Est-ce que… Le suicide, reprit la jeune fille. Ça te traverse encore l'esprit ?

Harry en fut interloqué. Qu'Hermione pose la question aussi facilement n'aurait pas du le surprendre autant et pourtant... Il l'était. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco qui s'était partiellement redressé de son appui sur le mur, comme si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit sans qu'il ose demander à Harry.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il était fatigué de tout garder pour lui.

\- Je vais répondre à ta question, dit-il fébrilement, mais avant, je veux savoir comment vous vous sentez. Par rapport à tout ça.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense, répondit immédiatement Draco d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

Harry lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- S'il y a un moyen de vaincre Voldemort et que cela consiste à se battre… Avec toi, je le ferais, dit Neville.

Il avait noué ses doigts nerveusement mais il fixait Harry avec détermination. Harry inclina la tête et sourit encore plus.

Neville avait été celui qui lui avait parlé en dernier. Avant qu'il marche dans la forêt. Neville lui avait dit qu'il continuerait à lutter et Harry l'avait cru.

Enfin, il reposa ses yeux sur Hermione et cette dernière le regardait farouchement.

\- Si tu crois un seul instant, Harry James Potter, que je vais te laisser gérer cette histoire par toi-même, c'est que tu me connais extrêmement mal ! Et j'aime croire, après tout ce que j'ai vu, qu'en fait, tu me connais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire !

Harry rit doucement. Draco et Neville avaient rejoint Hermione. Et la réponse à sa difficile question était au final clair et limpide : Harry n'était pas seul.

\- J'y ai pensé, encore et encore, depuis plus longtemps que certains ont pu croire. Être détesté par ceux qui sont sensés être ma famille n'a pas fait de moi quelqu'un de joyeux à propos de la vie. Si Hagrid n'était jamais venu, alors… Alors je suppose que je serais mort bien avant.

Harry resta droit et ne baissa pas les yeux. Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils sachent ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était. Et ce qu'il voulait être.

\- Puis j'ai rencontré des gens formidables et un monde… Magique ! J'avais l'impression que c'était un rêve et que tout irait mieux ! Vous avez vu ce miroir dans mes souvenirs, vous n'avez sûrement pas vu ce que j'ai vu. J'y voyais mes parents. Je ne voyais qu'eux. Je ne voulais qu'eux. En fait, je voulais une famille. Ron m'en a donné le goût. Sirius m'a donné l'espoir. Remus m'a donné une raison... Et Voldemort m'a tout pris. A la fin… Vivre ne semblait même plus être un combat réel. Ça n'avait plus de sens. Ça ne signifiait plus rien. Dès l'instant où Sirius est tombé, dès l'instant où j'ai vu le corps de Cédric s'écrouler... La mort d'Edwige, celle de Maugrey, celle de Fred… Celles de Tonks et Remus. Et celle de Dumbledore. Tout ceux à qui je m'attachais finissaient par mourir et j'en étais l'un des principaux responsable…

Harry vit le désaccord naître sur le visage de Draco mais il leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Quand j'ai compris qu'une part de moi était Voldemort, c'était comme si on me prenait autre chose. J'étais déjà mort, à ce moment-là. A l'intérieur. Mais j'ai réalisé avec une certaine joie que si je disparaissais, j'emporterais cette part de lui avec moi… Dans la mort. Tout d'un coup, c'était plus important que le reste. Plus important que la vie elle-même. J'allais pouvoir retrouver ceux que j'aimais. Et j'allais avoir le droit de me reposer.

\- Harry, gémit Hermione.

Neville le regardait le visage blanc et Draco était tout simplement horrifié.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Adams a fait tout ça. Accepter de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, accepter… Le pire. Peu importe ce qui se trouve dans ces souvenirs : j'aurais agi pareil. Parce que le moi qui est allé dans le passé… Il n'avait déjà plus rien. Plus aucun espoir pour sa propre vie. Le moi du passé n'avait qu'un seul but : emporter dans la mort une parcelle de Jedusor et sauver ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Alors oui, Hermione : j'y ai pensé. Tellement de fois... Et Adams devait sûrement attendre ce moment avec une profonde envie d'être libéré. De tout ça. Des morts, de la tristesse, de la solitude et de la colère… Mais ça n'est plus le cas, maintenant.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Harry se sentait soudainement submergé par une sensation de paix intense.

\- J'ai tout ce que je désire. J'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour ça. Adams en a fait beaucoup. Et je continuerai de parler de lui comme de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme de quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi, qui n'est plus moi. Je plongerai dans ses souvenirs et je vivrai ça comme si c'était la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. La vie d'un ancêtre ou d'un frère. Mais pas la mienne. Parce que je suis ici. Je suis avec vous. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vivre que maintenant et je sais à présent pourquoi je vais me battre.

Sa voix était dure et son ton tranchant mais à mesure qu'il parlait, il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

\- Je vais le faire pour moi ! Uniquement pour moi ! Ça ne sera pas pour le monde sorcier, pour sauver des millions de personne qui n'attendent qu'un seul mouvement de ma part pour me glorifier ou m'écraser ! Non, je vais le faire parce que je veux le faire ! Parce que j'ai besoin de vivre ! Parce que j'ai envie de…

Draco avait presque bondi sur lui et plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais Draco attrapa son visage sans rompre le dur baiser qu'il venait de clamer. Derrière, il entendit le « oh » d'Hermione. Puis Draco se détacha de lui et Harry fut incapable de battre le sourire idiot qui naissait sur son visage.

\- Je parle trop ?

\- Tu parles trop, oui.

Le blond s'écarta légèrement mais il ne fut pas prêt non plus pour l'étreinte violente d'Hermione. La jeune fille les serra tous les deux contre elle.

\- Vous êtes des idiots, fit-elle entre deux reniflements larmoyant.

Harry rit et l'enlaça tout de même.

\- Hum, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'en faire partie ?

Harry entendit le rire dans la voix de Neville. Le blond s'avança et posa ses bras autour de Draco et Hermione qui pouffa.

\- Hurg, trop de Gryffondor ! se plaignit Draco.

\- Tu adores ça, répliqua Harry en riant.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Mais rien n'avait l'air de vouloir éteindre le sourire que Draco lui offrait et son visage rayonnait.

\- Donc… A-t-on un plan d'attaque ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pas encore.

Mais Harry se sentait d'humeur à y réfléchir très sérieusement.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Regulus faisait les cents pas devant lui, tournant comme un lion en cage. Harry le regardait faire sans bouger de sa place sur le fauteuil. Ils avaient beaucoup à parler et Harry avait déjà fait le plus gros.

\- Tu as vu Adams ?

\- Oui.

C'était la troisième fois que Regulus posait la question mais Harry ne se sentait pas fatigué de lui répondre de nouveau. Il savait que c'était beaucoup pour Regulus.

\- Dans l'arche ? Celle où tu as plongé ? Tu sais que je suis resté deux heures à t'attendre et quand ton corps… Ton corps en est sorti ! Harry, qu'est que j'aurais dit à tes parents !?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour mes parents, je leur ai déjà tout dit.

Regulus secoua la tête sans s'arrêter.

\- Je suis sensé te protéger ! J'étais sensé te protéger et Hermione et Draco ont failli mourir ! Neville est un horcruxe et toi… Tu n'étais qu'une demie âme !

Harry tenta un pauvre sourire.

\- C'est plutôt rapidement résumé.

\- Que je comprenne bien : tu es revenu d'entre les morts ?

\- Oui. J'ai récupéré l'âme de Harry. Le Harry a la mèche blanche. Je l'ai récupéré dans son entièreté.

\- Et celle d'Adams ?

Harry soupira.

\- C'est l'orbe. L'autre moitié est morte, définitivement morte.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tant que cette orbe existe… S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne mourras pas ?

\- Je mourrai. Mais il restera une partie de moi, une partie qui aura besoin de se nourrir de quelqu'un pour revenir. Regulus, ce n'est pas juste une orbe de prophétie : Adams m'a donné tous ces souvenirs pour que je puisse trouver un indice. De quoi battre Voldemort.

\- Est-ce que… Tu vas la détruire ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Regulus s'arrêta et le regarda avec crainte.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- Regulus… C'est important.

\- Je le sais ! Je le sais bien ! Tout comme c'était important de savoir que Neville était un horcruxe et Dumbledore a trouvé bon de ne rien me dire !

\- Il ne voulait pas qu'un tel choix repose sur tes épaules.

\- Et pourquoi ça devrait reposer sur les tiennes !? s'emporta le Black.

Harry resta coi devant ce soudain éclat.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois revivre ça !? Pourquoi, même en essayant de t'éloigner du danger… Pourquoi, Harry ? Quoique j'essaie de faire pour te protéger, ça ne fait qu'empirer...

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas me protéger, la prophétie avait raison : Voldemort a fait de moi son égal. Il a marqué Neville certes, mais c'est moi qui reviens de la mort. C'est moi qu'il veut malgré tout.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas replonger dedans. Je ne peux pas voir ça.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry.

\- Non… Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'étais : un lâche, un idiot, un monstre. J'étais si stupide... Et à cause de moi…

\- Regulus… Ça n'a jamais été à cause de toi, tout comme ça n'a jamais été ma faute. Et si… Et si on parlait de la _vraie_ raison ?

Regulus le fixa avant de tordre son visage en une grimace presque hilare.

\- Suis-je si transparent ?

Harry frissonna.

\- Non. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle et je ne suis pas sourd : tu me parles comme si j'étais l'adulte. Tu me regardes parfois comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es jamais allé sur sa tombe, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus le regarda avec horreur.

\- Harry…

\- C'est un cadavre. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à sortir ni comment il y est parvenu. Mais ça n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas Adams que tu trouveras.

\- Je sais, murmura Regulus.

Harry enlaça ses propres bras. Il était déçu. Déçu par ce qui semblait être les motivations de Regulus et ce dernier sembla enfin le réaliser.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?

\- Ah bon ? Tu es aussi impatient de courir après un fantôme que moi voulant aller sauver Sirius...

Regulus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et Harry se sentit écrasé par le chagrin.

\- Je t'ai vu grandir, fit finalement Regulus.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui. L'homme se tenait en face de lui, les poings serrés.

\- Je t'ai vu grandir. Je t'ai porté dans mes bras. Je t'ai entendu prononcer tes premiers mots, jeter tes premiers sorts. Je t'aime comme mon fils, Harry. Si je te regarde avec tristesse, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, parce qu'il doit toujours t'arriver quelque chose. Crois-le ou non… J'ai fait mon deuil. Si je retrouve Adams en toi, c'est parce que vous avez les mêmes qualités et c'est évident ! Mais je sais qui tu es ! Je sais ce que tu es ! J'ai promis à Adams de te protéger et je sais que tout ce que j'attendais de la vie, je le lui dois. Mais tu es celui qui est vivant. Tu es celui qui importe. Et dehors, il y a une créature qui se promène avec le corps de mon meilleur ami. Une personne à part. Et si je veux savoir ce que c'est, c'est parce que j'ai compris que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Je te fais confiance, Harry ! Je te fais confiance parce que tu n'as jamais été aussi sûr de toi que maintenant. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin : ce corps ne signifie peut-être plus rien pour toi mais moi, je n'accepterai pas que ce corps qui a souffert pour nous subisse encore quoi que ce soit ! Adams mérite le repos ! Corps et âme !

Harry était soufflé par le discours de Regulus.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas idée.

Regulus s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Je sais faire la part des choses. Quoique je dise, tu vas tout faire pour aider Neville. Quoique je tente de t'interdire, tu iras contre ma volonté. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas mourir avant moi.

Regulus prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

\- Tu es celui qui importe le plus, répéta-t-il. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Voldemort l'a appelé pour qu'il revienne vers lui et cela veut dire une seule et unique chose.

\- Tu as une piste, concéda Harry avec difficulté.

Regulus sourit.

\- C'est une piste, oui.

\- Tu vas le dire à l'auror Chester ?

\- Je serais bête d'agir seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je suppose… Que le plus tôt sera le mieux ?

Regulus resta silencieux, ses mains toujours sur le visage de Harry. Soudain, le brun se rendit compte de la ressemblance éclatante entre les deux frères, Sirius et Regulus. A quel point ils étaient semblables physiquement et probablement tout aussi semblables dans leurs façons d'agir : braves, prêts à tout, fiers, sûrement bien trop protecteurs et terriblement téméraires.

\- Dis moi ce que tu comptes faire, demanda tout de même Harry.

\- Prendre Syracuse avec moi. Pister l'odeur d'Adams.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que si Voldemort a retrouvé le corps d'Adams, il va tout aussi bien le cacher que lui-même ?

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Il a fait une erreur en se dévoilant et en nous sous-estimant.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il sera encore plus sur ses gardes, fit sombrement Harry.

Regulus lâcha son visage et lui sourit avec amertume.

\- Ne fais pas ça seul, reprit le jeune Serpentard. Demande à l'auror Chester, à Franck Londubat ! Prends Perry avec toi s'il le faut !

\- Tu me parles comme si je l'avais déjà trouvé…

\- Regulus ! Vous seriez morts si Draco n'avait pas eu ce collier !

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent. Quoique tu puisses trouver.

\- Je te le promets.

Regulus se redressa et observa Harry de haut en bas.

\- Voldemort imagine sûrement que nous sommes préparés mais nous avons besoin de l'être réellement. Harry, quelle est ta priorité ?

La réponse de Harry vint immédiatement :

\- Neville.

Regulus lui sourit.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco avait bien vu que parmi le peu de professeurs restant, Apedemak Leone n'était plus là.

Après que Harry soit revenu de leur entrevue plus tard dans la matinée, l'homme avait déserté le château. Mais il n'avait pas pu poser de question.

A présent, il se retrouvait dans la Grande Salle à partager un repas de midi silencieux avec les quelques Serpentard restés pour les vacances et Harry, plongé en pleine réflexion. Draco sentait l'urgence de lui demander ce qu'il en était mais il avait aussi appris ces derniers jours que si Harry restait silencieux, ce n'était plus pour leur cacher des choses mais pour venir avec des propositions adéquates.

Harry Potter, deuxième ou troisième du nom, n'était plus vraiment le premier Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas répéter les erreurs passées et Draco se targuait d'être celui qui apprenait à anticiper les actes de ce Harry.

La voix de Harry le tira de son introspection.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire.

\- Voyons voir si tu as toujours un peu de talent, grinça le blond.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un visage réellement amusé.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à terminer leur repas et à faire le chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch, juste après que Harry ait rassuré Hermione d'un bref signe de tête. Draco l'aurait de toute manière traîné par la peau des fesses. Ils avaient tous besoin de faire une pause de cette folie qu'avaient été les derniers jours, lui autant que Harry, et si Granger pouvait prendre le temps de plonger son nez de miss-je-sais-tout dans de gros bouquins et Neville celui de chouchouter sa créature féline, ça serait tout aussi bien.

Au moins pour une après-midi.

Même si Draco Malfoy était le genre de garçon qui aimait que le travail soit fait avant l'amusement, cette fois-ci, il allait la jouer moins à cheval sur les traditions.

Et il fut extrêmement ravi de son choix quand il perdit le vif d'or pour le trouver la seconde d'après entre les doigts de Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, je t'ai laissé gagner parce que tu faisais peine à voir.

Harry laissa la petite balle dorée s'échapper et haussa les épaules.

\- Comme c'est aimable de ta part... J'avais vraiment besoin d'une victoire facile pour me sentir beaucoup mieux dans ma peau.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un homme charitable.

\- _Homme_ , susurra Harry. C'est un bien grand mot pour un si petit Malfoy...

Draco fonça vers lui et attrapa d'un geste sec le vif d'or. Harry lui souriait toujours mais avec une insolence qu'il ne masquait pas.

\- Après tout ce temps, tu te rends bien compte qu'il n'y a rien de petit chez moi, argua Draco.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, un rire franc empli de soulagement. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa suite.

\- _Rien de petit_ , hoqueta Harry entre deux éclats. Non mais tu t'entends quand tu parles !?

\- J'essaie d'éviter au maximum, je risquerais de prendre la grosse tête.

Draco se laissa bercer par le son de gorge de Harry et trouva fascinant à quel point s'ils faisant l'effort, ils pouvaient modifier l'ambiance autour d'eux avec facilité. Peut-être que dans tout ce bazar, il y avait tout de même de la place pour eux.

\- Harry ?

\- Mh ? fit le brun en essuyant ses yeux.

Il avait enfin retiré ses lunettes et Draco avait décidé qu'il le préférait comme ça. Même si un Harry avec des lunettes dans une bibliothèque lui donnait envie de l'écheveler plus que nécessaire, il aimait avoir accès à son regard vert et brillant, sans aucune barrière.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Harry papillonna des yeux, ses longs cils noirs couvrant rapidement l'émeraude de ses iris.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de le demander, soupira Harry.

\- Mais je le fais, là.

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ramenant ses mèches noires corbeau en arrière puis laissa cette même main courir sur l'épaule de Draco. Enfin, ses doigts attrapèrent délicatement le col de la robe de Draco avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui. Le faible mouvement de balai ne changea rien à son équilibre mais c'était comme si Draco se sentait déjà tomber. Harry ne ferma pas les yeux quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, Draco ne le fit pas non plus.

Du bout de la langue, il poussa la barrière que formait la bouche de Harry et le brun l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Draco était incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps un baiser ne lui avait pas autant donné le tournis. Même s'ils le coupaient pour respirer, leurs bouches se retrouvaient toujours. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient encore et encore au point qu'il ne goûte que la saveur de Harry sur ses papilles.

Les doigts de Harry avaient fini par encadrer son visage et Draco, pour l'empêcher de pencher dangereusement de son balai, serrait sa taille délicatement.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait embrassé comme ça... Jamais aussi longtemps, jamais avec autant de ferveur et de passion. Il mordillait sa lèvre, la suçait de même que sa langue, le bruit humide de leurs bouches lui donnait des frisons et il aurait bien été capable de jouir juste à cause d'un baiser.

En fait, ce n'était pas juste un baiser. C'était mieux : c'était comme avaler des mots d'amour.

Draco ne savait plus où il avait entendu cette phrase. Ou lu, peut-être, sûrement trouvée dans un bouquin perdu de la bibliothèque mais tout d'un coup, ça semblait tout résumer : il avalait les mots d'amour de Harry et il avait la sensation que Harry faisait de même de son coté. Et tant pis si c'était Poufsouffle à souhait...

Ils ne se lâchèrent que pour descendre de leurs balais et ranger leurs affaires. Draco eut du mal à savoir exactement comment et avec quelle prouesse leurs corps avaient réussi à faire le chemin jusqu'au vestiaire mais il cessa de se poser toute question dès l'instant où la main de Harry s'empara de son membre dur à l'intérieur de son pantalon et qu'il décida de copier son geste.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers, Harry collant Draco contre la porte fermée, empoignant avec une vigueur et une impatience qu'il ne se connaissait pas le sexe tendu de son petit ami. Pas une seule fois ils ne fermèrent les yeux, s'ancrant l'un et l'autre dans le regard de chacun, partageant souffle, salive, baisers et gémissements... Et Draco se rendit compte alors à quel point leurs caresses sur le membre de l'autre étaient douces. Ce n'était pas une branlette rapide, motivée par l'excitation du moment. Non, c'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient.

Draco mesurait avec une toute nouvelle perspective le pénis lourd de Harry entre ses doigts, sa grosseur, son gland humide, la douceur de ses testicules et Harry l'imitait, son pouce jouant sur son méat, sa main enlaçant tendrement sa verge, lui offrant des caresses d'une affolante douceur.

Le corps de Harry lui avait manqué. Il sentait l'urgence de dévorer Harry avec la même, écrasante, tendresse. Il avait envie d'aimer Harry. De l'aimer fort. Et il mourrait d'envie de le lui dire... Mais il avait l'impression que les mots desserviraient son propos à cet instant. A la place, il le masturba amoureusement, essayant à travers son propre désir de chasser celui de Harry.

Il vint sans même comprendre exactement ce qui l'avait rendu fou. Probablement le sperme de Harry jaillissant entre ses doigts, ou encore la façon dont Harry avait murmuré son prénom contre ses lèvres. Ou peut-être encore le regard humide de désir du brun.

Finalement, c'était peut-être tout ça à la fois.

Draco quitta la bouche de Harry pour plonger sa tête à l'intérieur du cou du brun.

\- Mmph, je le mets dans le top trois de mes orgasmes, rit Harry d'une voix rêche.

Draco joignit son rire contre sa peau.

\- Définitivement…

Harry retira sa main de son pantalon et Draco en fit de même mais ils ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre pour autant : Draco enlaça le brun et Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent collés comme ça un temps qui parut à Draco aussi long que nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce que Harry rompe le silence post-orgasmique dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés d'un seul mot :

\- Merci.

Draco le serra plus fort. Il s'abstint de lui dire « Non. Merci à toi. » : Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

Et ça, il le savait.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Neville Londubat n'avait jamais pensé que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Enfin, il avait compris qu'il ne vivrait pas comme tout le monde, qu'un danger planait au-dessus de sa tête. Et ça ne l'avait pas réellement inquiété. Non, la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'avoir l'air inquiet.

Pour son père.

Il l'avait vu se démener plus que nécessaire pour débarrasser Neville de son évident problème qui s'était attaché à son âme. Et Neville avait toujours voulu faciliter la vie de sa famille. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas parlé de ses premiers trous de mémoire, qu'il n'avait pas relevé quand Luna lui avait dit qu'il perdait la boule et que son esprit devait être remplis de nargoles.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était fait piégé, lui avait dit Harry.

\- Tu vas chercher à essayer de ne préoccuper personne avec tes problèmes. Tu auras l'impression que si tu en parles, ça ne fera qu'agrandir la pitié que les gens ont pour toi ou tu penseras être celui qui se plaint sans arrêts.

Neville avait bu ses paroles. C'était comme si, pour la première fois, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il vivait. En vérité, c'était le cas : Harry avait vécu ça. Mais en pire... Il n'avait eu personne pour lui dire comment le vivre, comment réagir, comment s'en sortir. A part lui offrir l'ultime solution : celle de mourir pour les autres.

Neville était prêt à se battre. Il ne sous-estimait pas un seul instant les dangereux problèmes qu'il allait rencontrer. Son père était auror, sa mère avait été assassinée et sa grand-mère lui avait assez fait part des risques qui pesaient sur les épaules d'un sorcier qui décidait de donner sa vie pour protéger le reste du monde. Il était peut-être timide, peut-être empoté mais il avait appris qu'il pouvait être courageux.

Ça aussi, Harry le lui avait dit.

\- Certaines personnes se réveillent plus tard que les autres mais quand elles le font… Ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Harry Potter était rassurant. De par sa présence, de par ses mots et de par son soutien.

Il avait pris une journée entière pour n'être qu'avec lui, repoussant Hermione et Malfoy uniquement pour lui. Neville avait apprécié ce geste. Harry s'était excusé pour la mort de sa mère, pour ce qu'il devait subir. Et Neville avait presque été celui qui avait du rassurer Harry... Mais la chose qui lui avait réchauffé le plus le cœur avait été la promesse du Serpentard.

\- Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, Neville, je trouverai une solution pour que tu n'aies pas à mourir. Je te le promets.

C'était suffisant.

Alors non : Neville Londubat n'avait jamais pensé que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant... Il n'avait jamais cru que son salut viendrait de trois adolescents.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- J'aimerais revenir sur un point, avant qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet, intervint Draco.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils étaient à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande. La pièce qui leur avait été proposée cette fois-ci contenait une table basse et quatre fauteuils et plus loin, la pensine dans laquelle flottait l'orbe des souvenirs d'Adams.

Draco, Hermione, Neville et Harry avaient chacun pris place et il se lisait sur leur visage un certain sérieux.

\- Qui est ? demanda Harry.

\- Voldemort t'a frappé avec un trophée. Il a pris le temps de fabriquer…Une grenade magique. Pourtant, Neville a une baguette.

\- Je me suis demandé exactement la même chose, fit Hermione. Il aurait simplement pu nous jeter un sort.

Harry croisa les doigts sous son menton _;_ lui n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

\- Peut-être que la magie de Voldemort est limitée dans le corps de Neville ? Mais vous soulevez un point important : Neville, la baguette que tu utilises… Ce n'est pas la tienne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. C'est celle de ma mère, pourquoi ?

\- C'était aussi un problème. Tu étais bon en botanique parce que ça ne requérait pas l'utilisation de baguette, de même qu'en histoire de la magie, mais… Tu étais mauvais en sortilège, mauvais en métamorphose.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, s'empourpra Neville.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non. Tu étais mauvais jusqu'à ce que tu changes de baguette. Tu as brisé celle de ton père lors du combat au Ministère et tu as pu avoir ta propre baguette.

\- Oh… Mais… Ma baguette.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Neville.

\- Tu as voulu prendre celle de ta mère pour lui faire honneur. Mais une baguette c'est personnelle, Neville…

\- Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose, intervint Draco. Lors de la sortie, je t'ai trouvé tenant ma propre baguette ! A ce moment-là, c'était déjà Voldemort. Il essayait sûrement de trouver une baguette qu'il pouvait utiliser.

\- Et maintenant, on sait aussi pourquoi Neville a vu le Kelpie sous la forme de Harry et pourquoi il a menti ensuite : c'était Voldemort depuis le départ.

Ils redevinrent tous silencieux, pensant à la même chose : l'obsession de Voldemort pour Harry. La vraie question était… Quel Harry Voldemort avait-il vu ?

\- Alors on est sûrs d'une chose… Enfin, de plusieurs choses, reprit Hermione. Voldemort ne peut pas utiliser de magie quand il est dans le corps de Neville. Le bracelet de Harry tient son esprit éloigné du contrôle de Voldemort. Et Neville peut s'éclipser de son corps de la même manière que Voldemort lui-même. Mais tu ne parles pas aux serpents ?

Neville fit non de la tête. Harry lui avait déjà présenté Apophis et Neville n'avait compris que des sifflements.

\- Maintenant, il faut résoudre d'autres problèmes, confessa Harry. Si Voldemort reprend possession du corps de Neville, rien ne dit qu'il sera incapable d'accéder à sa mémoire. Voldemort a réussi à implanter des images de Sirius dans mon esprit et à me faire croire que je devais absolument le sauver. Heureusement que le bracelet était là pour t'empêcher de plonger dans les souvenirs.

\- Tu penses que le bracelet ne sera pas suffisant ? demanda Neville.

\- Je pense qu'il te faut plus que le bracelet.

\- Il lui faut des cours d'Occlumencie, fit amèrement Draco. Et le meilleur professeur est partie à la chasse au cadavre !

\- Que se passe-t-il Malfoy ? Tu doutes de tes capacités ? dit Hermione d'un ton hautain.

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Si tu as dans l'idée d'apprendre l'Occlumencie à Neville, libre à toi, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il devra faire sans le bracelet ! Et si par malheur Voldemort se retrouve de nouveau dans son corps et repousse ton sort… Imagine ce qui peut arriver.

\- Il pourra voir dans mes pensées, répondit Hermione, dépitée.

\- Et, hum… Ce que tu m'as fait pour expulser Voldemort ? demanda Neville à Harry.

\- Un cercle ? Avec mon sang… Je devrais te le tatouer et je devrais être en permanence auprès de toi pour l'activer. Ou t'apprendre les cercles. Je pense que la meilleure solution reste l'Occlumencie mais ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je rejoins Draco : aucun de nous ne doit se risquer à te l'apprendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons personne pour te l'apprendre.

Neville le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qui ?

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire.

\- La magie.

\- Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

Le brun se redressa et releva ses manches.

\- On va travailler dessus. Mais avant… Reparlons de ta baguette.

\- Ma baguette ?

\- Hermione a raison : tu es un sorcier, Neville, et tu sais autant que nous que c'est un objet important.

\- Je ne pourrais pas plutôt apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette ?

Harry rit doucement.

\- C'est une idée. Le truc, c'est que je pense avoir en ma possession la baguette qu'il te faut.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Draco.

\- Quand… Quand je me suis noyé à Durmstrang, j'ai perdu ma baguette. J'ai du en racheter une chez Ollivander et j'ai acheté celle que j'avais avant.

\- Celle avec la plume de Phénix ! s'écria Hermione.

\- La jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Harry, c'est vraiment prudent ? s'inquiéta Draco. Rien ne dit que Voldemort serait incapable de l'utiliser.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je la lui donnerais une fois certain que l'esprit de Neville sera un mur.

\- Alors on devrait s'y mettre maintenant !

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Draco avait naïvement cru que ses vacances seraient les moins compliquées au monde. Il avait réalisé qu'il était possible qu'il puisse avoir tord : même s'il n'étudiait pas pour ses BUSEs, il se retrouvait à étudier tout de même... Et ce depuis trois jours. Ils touchaient la fin de la première semaine de vacances et lui, Harry, Hermione et Neville, n'avaient fait que des allers retours entre la bibliothèque, la Salle sur Demande, son dortoir et la Grande Salle.

En dehors des sorts de soin et de l'amélioration de son propre sort d'invisibilité et de l'aguange, Draco, Neville et Hermione avaient parcouru en long en large et en travers tous les livres parlant d'âme.

\- C'est peine perdue : ce sujet n'existe pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard !

\- Alors ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut chercher. Il nous faut une plus grande bibliothèque !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me vois bien débarquer dans la bibliothèque du Chemin de Traverse et expliquer à mon père pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'école...

\- Alors il faudra en faire ta priorité durant les grandes vacances. Et en parler au directeur… Monsieur Archibald ? demanda Hermione.

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Le brun avait passé la nuit à arpenter la section interdite et était plongé dans un épais grimoire, remontant la branche de ses lunettes toutes les deux minutes.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'en parler à plus de gens va nous aider. Mais si je le fais, je préfère le faire de vive voix.

Draco quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour rejoindre Harry. Le brun lisait une suite de runes qui n'était clairement pas de leur niveau.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose ?

\- Difficilement. Enfin, aussi difficilement qu'un élève qui apprend les runes depuis un peu plus de ses onze ans. Dire que j'avais littéralement fui cette matière durant ma première vie et maintenant, j'en suis à faire des traductions sur un programme de septième année. Dis-moi que tu comprends quelque chose ?

\- Je suis au même niveau que toi. Pourquoi tu ne refais pas le cercle que tu lui as fait sur le front ?

\- C'était un sort d'expulsion.

\- Et tu ne peux pas expulser l'âme de Voldemort ? demanda Neville.

Le pauvre garçon croulait sous une masse de documents parlant d'Occlumencie.

\- J'ai repoussé son esprit, Neville. Pour expulser une âme, il faut un sort de mort. Je ne suis même pas sûr des répercussions que ça peut avoir sur toi. Enfin - Harry referma brusquement le livre qu'il tenait - qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Draco savait que Harry disait ça pour se rassurer, parce que tous les soirs, il continuait à dessiner un nombre incalculable de cercles, cherchant la bonne combinaison pour aider Neville. Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception : il trouva Harry allongé sur son lit, le visage écrasé sur du papier et les lunettes en travers du visage.

Draco devait avouer qu'il le trouvait agréable à regarder dans cette position mais son petit ami prenait clairement trop de place dans son lit. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya valser toutes les notes au sol et se pencha sur Harry pour lui enlever ses lunettes.

\- Mmmh…. Je me suis endormi ?

Le blond poussa Harry vers le mur et s'allongea à coté de lui.

\- Heureusement, c'est à ça que sert la nuit.

Harry lui sourit sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux et contre toute attente, il passa son bras sur son ventre pour se serrer contre lui. Draco était toujours extatique devant les marques d'affection qui se faisaient rares ces derniers temps. Il ne perdit pas de temps à enlacer le brun qui enfonça son nez dans son cou.

\- Demain, je vais essayer.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Regulus.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas dit.

\- Je te le dis maintenant. Il n'a rien trouvé pour le moment et il n'a pas prévenu l'auror Chester.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée que l'auror Chester participe à cette chasse à l'homme.

Il sentit les cils de Harry battre contre sa peau. Le lourd silence qui suivit prouva au blond que sa phrase avait totalement réveillé Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco soupira.

\- Je suis un homme qui était amoureux d'un garçon au lourd passé et ce même garçon disparaît dans des circonstances étranges. Malgré toutes les années qui se sont écoulées depuis sa mort, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier et là, quelqu'un vient me dire que son corps se promène dans la nature… Et qu'il faut le tuer ?

Draco sentit Harry retenir sa respiration.

\- Je pense que Regulus fait bien de ne rien dire à Chester parce que rien ne dit qu'il sera capable de faire cet effort le moment venu.

\- Et tu crois que Regulus en sera capable ? Nous n'avons encore rien vu du reste des souvenirs d'Adams...

Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Je crois que j'en ai vu assez.

\- Draco…

\- Laisse-moi me préparer psychologiquement et me dire que celui que je verrai n'a presque rien à voir avec toi. Un oncle lointain ? Un ancêtre ? C'est ça ?

\- Tu sais que ça sera aussi dur pour toi que pour moi.

\- Laissons Hermione faire ça seule. Cette fille pleure mais possède la force mentale d'une gorgone.

Harry rit, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Au bout d'un moment, le blond finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Tu es inquiet ?

\- Je serais un idiot si je ne l'étais pas, répondit Harry d'une voix lourde de fatigue.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Les fauteuils avaient disparu, la table basse aussi. Les livres avaient été empilés dans un coin à côté de la pensine. Ne restait plus qu'une pièce presque vide et sur son sol, un immense cercle où se croisaient les branches de la rose des vents de Harry et où s'entrelaçaient les trois cercles qui complétaient le rituel à l'intérieur desquels étaient inscrits tous les sorts dont Harry avait besoin.

Hermione et Draco avaient reconnu une suite d'arithmancie basée sur la protection de l'esprit et Draco était sûr que c'était là uniquement pour la sécurité de Neville.

En plus du sort de légilimencie écrit en latin, Harry avait rajouté l'incantation en araméen et énochien. Draco n'était pas familier avec l'énochien mais Harry lui avait dit que c'était une des langues principalement utilisées la plupart du temps dans les cercles. Et enfin, les trois runes : _Hagalaz_ , _Isa_ et _Thurisaz_.

Harry avait ajouté, en plus du charbon de chêne, de la poudre de plomb.

\- Je crois qu'on est bon. Neville… Si tu veux bien.

Neville s'approcha de Harry et le brun sortit ce qui ressemblait à un cure dent qu'il trempa dans une mixture rouge.

\- C'est du sang ? demanda Neville.

\- Non, pas cette fois-ci. C'est un mélange d'argile et de terre de sienne. Remercie Hermione pour ça.

Harry retraça le sort d'expulsion sur le front de Neville sous l'œil avide d'Hermione et celui plus mesuré de Draco.

\- Simple précaution, ajouta Harry.

Neville lui répondit par un sourire maladroit.

\- Le bracelet, s'il te plaît.

\- Hum… D'accord.

Le blond retira doucement le bracelet. Draco avait déjà sa main sur sa baguette, de même qu'Hermione. Seul Harry se tenait debout, tendant la main pour récupérer le bijou.

\- Au milieu du cercle. Neville, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne pourras pas en sortir tant que je n'aurai pas mis fin au sort.

\- J'ai compris.

Neville se déplaça à l'intérieur du cercle, évitant soigneusement les traits tracés pour s'arrêter au centre de celui-ci. Harry releva ses manches.

\- Ça va être douloureux.

\- Pour qui ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire énigmatique avant de tomber à genoux devant son cercle et d'y poser ses doigts.

\- _EXPECTO LEGILIMENS !_

Une vive douleur hurla dans son crâne et Harry serra les dents avec force.

\- Harry !

C'était Hermione qui avait crié. Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait en avant, que quelque chose le traversait littéralement.

Il était un pont. Un pont que la magie usait pour se frayer un chemin dans le cercle, et ça faisait vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas cru un seul instant que la douleur serait aussi intense.

\- Bon sang ! Harry !

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut estomaqué de voir ce qui se passait en face de lui : une lumière blanche sortait de son corps, laissant une traînée de faisceaux qui rejoignait une forme vaguement humaine, faite de la même clarté. Il était ébahi, malgré l'oppressante sensation d'être un simple réceptacle.

Le corps de pure magie s'approcha de Neville, ses mains brillantes tendues vers lui. Le contact fut aussi atroce pour Harry qu'il dut être pour Neville. Les doigts de la créature magique s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne de Neville et le blond hurla, juste avant que Harry retire vivement ses mains et se laisse tomber sur le coté le corps tremblant.

La masse de lumière disparut instantanément, laissant Harry et Neville pantelant au sol. Draco se jeta sur lui et Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre Neville. Harry leva les yeux sur le blond qui le fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupeur.

\- J'ai réussi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Pas assez longtemps, répondit le blond.

Harry se redressa. Il avait le tournis, la nausée et un mal de crâne invivable.

\- Urgh… C'est entré dans ma tête, gémit Neville. C'était dans ma tête et ça fouillait mon esprit.

\- Oh et bien… Ça sonne comme de le légilimencie, approuva Hermione. Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était comme être traversé par un océan de… Cette sensation que vous avez quand vous touchez votre baguette pour la première fois. C'était… De la magie. En fait… Je crois que j'étais la baguette magique.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Draco. Une baguette défectueuse alors !

\- Ah, je savais que j'aurais du manger plus de phénix au petit déjeuner, tenta de plaisanter Harry.

Neville rit nerveusement, suivi d'Hermione et Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas au point non plus. Je n'ai même pas pu l'arrêter.

\- La vraie question est de savoir si on peut l'arrêter... Harry, tu n'as rien vu ? Dans l'esprit de Neville ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Le but des cercles est de ne pas utiliser sa propre magie. Apparemment, il faut tout de même avoir un peu de résistance.

\- Tu n'as pas eu mal pour le tatouage de Natasha pourtant, lui rappela la jeune fille.

\- Parce que c'était un sort de métamorphose qui était limité. Ce n'était pas un sort qui induisait de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un. De plus, le cercle était incrusté dans sa peau. Si j'incruste un tel cercle dans la peau de Neville et que je l'active… Je pourrai juste détruire son esprit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu penses pouvoir recommencer ?

\- On devrait d'abord voir si c'est vraiment un être qu'on peut battre, fit Draco.

Le blond s'avança au milieu du cercle et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Harry comprit immédiatement le message. Si Draco pouvait le faire, alors il pourrait continuer avec Neville.

\- Tu penses y arriver ? demanda le Serpentard.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je suis le Sauveur, le Survivant, le Golden Boy, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération !

\- Quelle génération ? pouffa Hermione.

Draco releva ses manches.

\- Je t'en prie Cruella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ma tête.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais posa ses doigts sur le cercle.

\- _Expecto legilimens !_

Il contracta tout son corps, anticipant le flot de magie et la douleur qui l'accompagnerait. Cette fois-ci, l'impression d'être tiré, rempli, envahi de quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait fut plus violente : il tremblait déjà de tout son long au moment où le corps de lumière tendait ses doigts pour toucher Draco. Le blond ne flancha pas. Harry fixa le visage concentré de Draco à travers l'intense éclat. Lui, au contraire, sentait ses forces s'amoindrir. Il avait tenu le coup plus longtemps qu'avec Neville mais face à la résistance de Draco, c'était comme si la magie puisait elle aussi plus de puissance.

Harry hoqueta quand une chaleur insoutenable envahit tout son être. Il retira vivement ses mains du cercle et fut traversé par la magie, comme si son corps l'aspirait de nouveau.

Il haletait avec force, sa chemise était poisseuse de sa sueur et sa vue était troublée. Cette fois-ci, ce furent Hermione et Neville qui le soutinrent tandis que Draco était planté au milieu du cercle, les bras ballants.

Harry essaya de lui demander ce qu'il avait ressenti. Draco ouvrit la bouche et la garda ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant quelques secondes.

\- Je… Je l'ai repoussé… Bon sang ! C'était comme un vrai sort de légilimencie ! Harry, c'est incroyable !

\- Content que ça te plaise, répondit Harry dans un souffle fatigué.

\- C'est pire ou mieux ? demanda Hermione.

Harry bascula la tête en arrière. Il avait mal.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée.

\- Ne mens pas, Harry James Potter, le prévint Hermione.

\- D'accord… Je dois être passé à coté de quelque chose. C'était vraiment hasardeux de ma part.

\- Un bon sorcier sait quand il faut insister et un excellent sorcier sait quand il faut arrêter, c'est ce que ma grand-mère disait toujours.

\- Sûrement parce que tu étais du genre à baisser les bras très vite, répliqua Draco en sortant du cercle.

\- Draco ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

\- Il n'a pas tord, fit Neville.

\- Par Salazar, Londubat, il va aussi falloir te donner des cours pour améliorer ton ego.

Draco tendit sa main et Harry l'attrapa pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

\- Il va peut-être falloir revoir les bases, avant d'aller plus loin. Mais au moins, on sait que ce sort fonctionne.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry mordit dans son sandwich et ferma les yeux de contentement, ignorant le regard de dégoût que lui lança Draco.

\- C'est ton troisième. Rassure moi, c'est aussi ton dernier ?

Harry arrosa sa bouchée de jus de citrouille. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Salle sur Demande il s'était retrouvé affamé comme jamais. Comme ils avaient passé l'heure du repas, Draco, Hermione, Neville et lui avaient fait le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines, chemin que Harry avait trouvé difficile à faire tant il mourrait de faim.

\- Je crois que ça a brûlé toutes mes calories.

\- Quelles calories ? Harry, tu es maigre comme un clou ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est faux.

Il engloutit rapidement la fin de son sandwich et attaqua le paquet de chocolat que Draco lui tendait.

\- Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir parler de cet échec ? commenta le blond.

\- Ce n'était pas un échec. Il faut juste que Neville… S'entraîne un peu plus, le défendit Hermione.

\- Bien, fit Draco en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. A quoi penses-tu pour fermer ton esprit ?

Neville haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, hum… Je pense à fermer mon esprit.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, ta méthode ! Moi, par exemple, je pense à un coffre, d'accord ? Un coffre avec pas seulement une seule combinaison mais plusieurs combinaisons. Un coffre dont les serrures se referment encore plus dès qu'on essaie de l'ouvrir. C'est l'image mentale que je me fais de l'Occlumencie. Mon esprit est un coffre, expliqua Draco.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- En ce qui me concerne, dit-elle, je pense à une grande bibliothèque qui devient un labyrinthe. Tous mes souvenirs sont des livres et ils sont perdus parmi d'autres livres dans une immense bibliothèque. Il te faut une méthode, Neville.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry pour attendre sa version et le brun essuya sa bouche avant de parler.

\- Je cache tout derrière un voile.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il faut juste que tu penses à ce qui peut le mieux protéger un secret.

Neville fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant déjà ce qu'il pourrait utiliser, Draco lui présenta alors le paquet de chocolat.

\- Merci, dit-il.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Un voile ?

Harry ne releva pas les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose. Même s'ils avaient beaucoup à faire avec Neville, il n'avait aucune envie de subir les regards désapprobateurs de Sirius. Il fallait qu'il passe encore pour un simple élève.

\- Un coffre ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco se redresser légèrement et fermer le livre qu'il lisait.

\- C'est le plus pratique. C'est la méthode de ma mère.

\- Tu es vraiment très terre à terre pour quelqu'un qui lit beaucoup de romans.

\- Je sais juste faire la part des choses. Un voile, c'est extrêmement hasardeux, comme image mentale.

Le brun se tourna enfin vers Draco et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard réellement intéressé du blond.

Parfois, il oubliait que ce Draco ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et Harry se confortait dans cette mauvaise habitude qu'il savait tout du blond. En réalité, c'était faux. Ils continuaient à apprendre à se connaître et Draco était celui qui faisait le plus d'efforts.

Harry s'en voulait d'être aussi fermé mais il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas trop jeunes pour parler de toutes ses craintes. Être en couple aurait du être aussi stupide et baveux que Ron et Lavande. Mais peut-être qu'au final, Ron et Hermione formaient un meilleur exemple de solidité... Du moins dans son passé.

Harry retint sa respiration en imaginant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se faire ce genre de réflexion s'il avait choisi de récupérer les souvenirs du Harry de Durmstrang.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un voile. C'est ma cape d'invisibilité : quelque chose qui recouvre ce à quoi je pense et qui rend tout ça invisible.

\- D'accord... Là, ça a plus de sens.

Draco se rallongea sur le lit et rouvrit son livre mais Harry n'avait plus envie de le laisser tranquille. Il abandonna son devoir pour rejoindre Draco et le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Derrière le voile, commença Harry d'un ton mesuré, mon autre moi m'a proposé de reprendre mes vrais souvenir. D'effacer ma vie d'avant, celle où j'étais ami avec Ron et Hermione, celle où j'étais Gryffondor.

Draco se redressa complètement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses plus importantes entre-temps, répondit Harry froidement.

Draco pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien et Harry prit ça comme une invitation à continuer son récit.

\- Je serais revenu avec aucun souvenir de toi. Du toi d'avant. Peut-être que j'aurais du accepter ?

\- Et il se serait passé quoi ? Les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es rapproché de moi... Tu t'en serais souvenu ? Ou ça aurait effacé ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Non. Ça aurait eu le même effet que lorsque j'ai retrouvé Natasha et Dimitri après mon réveil : j'aurais su que tu étais quelqu'un d'important. Ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé. Je dis 'peut-être' parce que…

\- Parce que tu n'en sais rien ! Tu as refusé… Pour…

\- Pour Neville, reprit rapidement Harry. Pour qu'il ait quelqu'un qui a vécu ce qu'il a vécu et… Pour toi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Si ça ne changeait rien..., commença-t-il.

\- Et si ça avait changé quelque chose ? J'aime l'idée d'avoir connu une autre version de toi. Tu es le seul qui a presque radicalement changé. De tous les autres, tu es celui qui fait la différence et j'aime ça. J'aime penser que je te connais et qu'en fait, tu m'impressionnes et me surprends à chaque fois. Tu me rappelles que je peux avoir tord et que je peux faire mieux. Et je mets sûrement la barre trop haut en faisant de toi une sorte d'idole de la rédemption mais ce n'est pas que ça… Ce n'est pas… J'éprouvais quelque chose pour toi bien avant. Et tu n'es pas totalement différent. J'aime l'idée que je garde en mémoire toutes tes facettes de la même manière que tu avais sous les yeux un portrait d'Adams. J'aime avoir un portrait de Draco Malfoy. J'ai eu peur que ça change quelque chose, oui. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien… Je ne changerais strictement rien.

Draco ne fit pas un mouvement et Harry ne savait pas si sa tirade était si positive que ça.

\- Donc, finit-il par dire de sa voix traînante. Tu as préféré garder tes souvenirs parce que quoi qu'on en dise l'autre Draco, celui qui était vraiment une ordure était tout de même une partie de moi… Et tu aimes m'avoir en entier dans ton esprit. Tu étais amoureux de l'autre Draco ?

\- Absolument pas, contra vivement Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'étais totalement indifférent.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de se détendre.

\- Ça me rassure. Parce que je ne pense pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Adams. Essayons de ne pas comparer nos liens avec des vies que nous n'avons pas eues, tu veux ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé…

\- Non, j'ai très bien compris : tu as voulu conserver tes souvenirs pour te rappeler qu'il y a toujours une chance que quelqu'un puisse changer si on fait suffisamment d'efforts et ça me concerne autant que d'autres. Tu as refusé les autres souvenirs pour être sûr de conserver les sentiments que tu as pour moi.

Harry papillonna des yeux. Finalement, Draco avait compris.

\- Tu t'es mis à m'apprécier dans cette réalité et on s'était mis d'accord pour une seule réalité. Si je pouvais parler à Adams, je le remercierais d'avoir changé mon père. Honnêtement, Harry, je n'aime pas l'idée que ma vie soit régie par les erreurs des autres et ça vaut pour mon père. Et puis, dans le fond... Je suis le même, non ? Avec une autre histoire. Mais si c'est ça qui t'excite, je peux laisser Granger me cogner, perdre au Quidditch à chaque fois qu'on joue ensemble et te dénoncer au professeur Rogue dès que tu sors de ta chambre.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un sourire sarcastique et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- A l'avenir, je m'abstiendrai de te faire des déclarations, se plaignit le brun.

\- Oh, non… J'aime quand tu bafouilles pour me dire à quel point tu m'adores moi et pas un de mes doppelgängers teigneux.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, fit doucement Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Draco attrape sa main.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Passer à côté de tes vrais souvenirs ?

Harry s'allongea à coté de Draco et joua avec ses doigts en réfléchissant à la question.

\- Non. Je pense que… Je veux dire… C'était le bon choix. Le meilleur choix. Et au final, je suis le gagnant dans cette histoire. J'ai en mémoire les potentiels endroits où peuvent se trouver les horcruxes, je ne sous-estimerai pas Bellatrix ou les autres Mangemorts. Et j'ai deux fois plus de raisons de ne rien abandonner. De plus… Comment accepter d'oublier ta transformation en fouine ?

Draco retira sa main des doigts de Harry vivement et le fusilla du regard sous le rire du brun.

\- Tire-toi de mon lit, pathétique chose qui pleurniche sur ses souvenirs inutiles.

Harry continua de rire devant la colère de Draco. D'un geste adroit, il passa sa main sous la chemise de Draco et le blond gigota pour le dégager.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Tu es privé de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi suffisamment t'humilier pour me sentir mieux.

\- Je t'offre une autre alternative : je profite de ton corps le temps que tu trouves de quoi m'humilier.

La main de Harry caressa perfidement le ventre de Draco et le blond siffla entre ses dents.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le tissu qui se tendait sur l'entrejambe de Draco.

\- Dès que j'aurai fini de m'occuper de ça...

Harry rejoignit de ses lèvres la peau de Draco et laissa sa langue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Il vit le ventre de son petit ami se creuser et perçut le moment où Draco abandonna.

\- Bien… Parfait. Fais comme tu veux.

Harry sourit en n'entendant aucune once de colère dans la voix du blond. La suite…. La suite lui remplit la bouche et occupa Draco assez efficacement pour que le blond lui rende la pareil l'instant d'après.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

 _\- Tu as fait quoi ?!_

 _\- Ralentis, ralentis… C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment tout ça a pu se passer si vite !? Tu as vraiment traversé le voile ?_

 _\- Le corps d'Adams a disparu mais tu as ses souvenirs ! Tu les as regardés !_

 _\- Tu pouvais récupérer tes souvenirs ! Les souvenirs que tu avais de nous, et tu as refusé !_

 _\- Oh, voyons, Dimitri ! Bien sûr qu'il a refusé ! Il se souvient déjà de nous !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas… C'est…bon_ , grogna Dimitri. _Je ne peux pas croire que… C'est de la folie._

\- _Voldemort ! C'est de la folie ! Par Yaga ! Donc Neville est vraiment un horcruxe ! Alors c'est réel !? Tu es en plein danger ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?!_

Harry s'amusa des réactions de ses amis et de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient vite accepté les événements.

 _\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous contacte. J'ai… Essayé de faire un cercle de legilimens._

 _\- Impossible !_ le contra Natasha immédiatement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Oui, j'ai bien vu. J'arrive à former une masse. Ça fonctionne mais pas assez longtemps._

Le visage de Dimitri se fit soudain très sombre à travers le miroir.

 _\- Que veux-tu dire par « ça fonctionne » ?_

 _\- Eh bien, la magie se manifeste. Elle peut essayer de lire dans les pensées, Draco l'a repoussée et Neville travaille à la repousser mais le sort ne dure pas assez longtemps. Même si je mets un sort de temps dans le cercle, c'est pire en fait._

 _\- La magie… Se manifeste ?_

Harry grogna.

 _\- C'est ce que je viens de vous dire._

 _\- Impossible,_ répéta Natasha.

 _\- Je te remercie pour tes encouragements…_

 _\- Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Natasha a raison : c'est impossible. Enfin… Normalement. Tu sais quoi… Garde le miroir avec toi, aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on éclaircisse ça !_

 _\- Donc vous allez m'aider ?_

 _\- Harry, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas dévoiler les méthodes d'apprentissage, même si tu as été élève ici._

Le brun soupira.

 _\- Je m'en doutais._

 _\- Garde le miroir !_

 _\- Dim',_ s'enquit Natasha.

 _\- Plus tard_ , la coupa le brun, _Harry… Je te recontacte._

 _\- Hum… D'accord_.

Harry vit le visage de son meilleur ami disparaître.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Alors… Ils n'ont pas de solution pour le moment.

\- Il va en falloir une, pesta Draco. Les vacances vont toucher à leur fin, on ne sera pas aussi libres de nos mouvements et on ne pourra plus garder un œil sur Neville. En plus… Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Regulus. Adams l'a sûrement dévoré en bon zombie qu'il doit être maintenant.

\- C'est fou à quel point tu ne brilles pas par ton optimise ! grinça Hermione.

\- Je suis le seul ici qui ne se berce pas d'espoirs inutiles.

Harry laissa Draco et Hermione argumenter et posa ses yeux sur Neville qui faisait tourner le bracelet autour de son poignet.

\- Neville… Ca va aller ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas ton sort, le problème ? Peut-être que c'est moi ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises… On va y arriver.

\- Harry, ça va faire plus de deux semaines, s'enquit le Gryffondor. Tu as remis tes lunettes et ça ne cache même pas tes cernes. Tu manges comme quatre et tu as perdu du poids !

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

La salle était redevenue silencieuse. Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione et Draco qui le considéraient gravement.

\- Neville a raison, lui dit Draco.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté. C'est un miracle que tu ais accepté de faire appel à Durmstrang.

Harry regarda ses trois camarades tour à tour. Il était tellement pris par le cercle et par les essais qu'il faisait quasiment tous les jours pour se soucier de sa faim et le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Regulus le rendait presque fou.

Il passa une main sur son ventre. Draco et lui étaient bien trop fatigués pour se toucher de façon intime alors… Il ne lui avait pas fait la remarque mais il l'avait vu. C'était vrai qu'il était à bout de forces mais il n'avait pas de solution. Il ne voyait pas comment faire. Son regard se posa sur la pensine où flottait encore l'ordre d'Adams.

Peut-être devait-il plonger là dedans ?

Peut-être qu'il devait…

\- _Harry !_

Le brun sursauta. Il retourna le miroir qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

 _\- Dimitri ?_

 _\- Parfait, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Donc… Je suis désolé mais c'était la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'en parler._

 _\- Qu…_

Harry vit le miroir bouger et changer de main. Il eut un bref instant un œil sur une armure de chevalier et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? s'exclama Hermione.

 _\- Madame la directrice !_

Le visage sévère d'Auroro Anterra apparut sous ses yeux.

 _\- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter._

 _\- Je suis désolé !_ s'empressa de dire Harry. _Natasha et Dimitri ne m'ont rien dit, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour poser des questions !_

La directrice de Durmstrang fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas seul._

 _\- Je peux l'être !_

 _\- Vos amis ici présent viennent de me dire que vous avez dessiné un cercle de légilimencie fonctionnel… Est-ce vrai ?_

 _\- C'est-à-dire…._

 _\- Répondez-moi !_

 _\- Oui,_ souffla Harry.

 _\- Fonctionnel à quel point ?_

Harry serra les bords du miroir. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon pris en faute, incapable de mentir pour se défendre.

 _\- Le sort se manifeste à l'intérieur du cercle, comme une silhouette faite uniquement de magie. Comme si le sort Lumos devenait une personne. Il touche le visage des gens et c'est comme ça que le sort se produit. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps... Au mieux, une dizaine de minutes._

 _\- Une dizaine de minutes,_ son étonnement était flagrant _, quels sont vos symptômes ?_

 _\- Mes symptômes ?_

 _\- Les effets secondaires, Monsieur Potter !_

 _\- Hum… Perte de poids, fatigue extrême et appétit d'ogre._

 _\- Et c'est tout ?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Par Yaga !_

La femme secoua la tête.

 _\- Je suis navré, Madame la directrice, je pensais vraiment m'en sortir seul._

 _\- Vous en sortir seul !_

Elle éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui fit sursauter Draco, Hermione et Neville.

 _\- Quel gâchis ! Un si grand potentiel dans une école si médiocre... Oh, monsieur Potter, vous êtes un cas extraordinaire !_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Il y a des personnes, avec vous. Dans ce cas, je vais poursuivre de façon à me faire comprendre. Posez donc ce miroir à un endroit où je puisse tous vous voir._

Harry s'exécuta et posa le miroir contre un mur sur la seule table de la pièce et tous purent voir le visage de la directrice. Hermione vint à côté de lui et serra son bras.

\- Est-ce le cercle que je vois sous vos pieds ? Uniquement le vôtre, monsieur Potter.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Bien. Tout d'abord, dites-moi depuis combien de temps vous usez de ce cercle pour ce sort.

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine.

\- A quelle fréquence ?

\- Deux à trois fois par jour... Quatre quand je suis plus en forme.

\- Monsieur Potter. C'est un exploit que vous soyez encore en vie.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Harry décida de ne pas affronter son regard.

\- Vous auriez dû me contacter bien avant. Ça vous aurait évité des problèmes. Je suppose que vous essayez d'apprendre l'Occlumencie à l'un d'entre vous sans risquer d'être pris à votre propre jeu ? C'est une bonne idée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par… Un exploit que Harry soit encore en vie ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je vais essayer d'être claire : les cercles magiques permettent de faire appel à une autre magie que la sienne. Il faut de la magie pour activer le cercle dans tous les cas et contenir le sort. Ça, c'est du fait de l'invocateur.

\- Donc Harry use de sa magie pour invoquer et maintenir le sort ?

\- C'est exact, et seul… Il n'aurait jamais du être capable d'invoquer un sort de légilimencie. Vous avez dépassé le stade de magie simple : vous usez d'une magie corrompue.

\- Parce que je demande à la magie d'attaquer un esprit ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Alors… Ce que je fais n'aboutira à rien ?

Le sourire d'Anterra fut une véritable surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose. Si vous étiez resté à Durmstrang, nous aurions vu cela ensemble, mais je suppose que vos mesures désespérées vous pressent.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, grinça Draco.

\- Essayez de repenser à vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie les plus basiques. Pour invoquer des démons, pour prier une ancienne magie, pour appeler le vent et le feu avant qu'il y ait des baguettes, avant les potions... Pensez au sabbat. Quel est le lien ?

Harry plissa les yeux mais ne voyait pas de quoi sa directrice voulait parler.

\- Ils sont plusieurs, souffla Hermione.

\- Pardon, mademoiselle ? Je ne vous entends pas, parlez plus fort.

\- Les sorciers sont plusieurs, le sabbat se fait à plusieurs, il faut plusieurs magies !

\- Peut-être que Poudlard n'est pas si désespérant... Lorsque vous invoquez un cercle, vous êtes un pont, ou une porte, pour la magie. Votre cercle est un endroit où elle peut se manifester. Supporter seul d'être le pont d'une magie naturelle pour un sort puissant, c'est de la folie.

\- Mais comment faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter, n'importe quel sorcier un peu doué soit-il peut dessiner un cercle... A vous de voir si vos camarades peuvent faire des prouesses.

\- Vous voulez dire… Que je dois leur apprendre ?

\- C'est un bon début. Maintenant, puis-je avoir une information sur les raisons qui vous ont poussés à de telles mesures ? Et n'allez pas croire que je me plaigne qu'un ancien élève continue de poursuivre son apprentissage dans le secret le plus total : je suis admirative, je savais que vous étiez doué. Mais là…

\- Je…

\- En fait... Non, ne me dites rien. Mais… Je demanderais un compte rendu des résultats. Tout ça me semble si prometteur... Faites attention, monsieur Potter, et... Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai heureuse de vous en apprendre toujours plus.

Le visage d'Anterra disparut et Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? bredouilla Neville.

\- Je crois qu'on vient juste d'avoir la bénédiction de la directrice de Durmstrang pour faire de ta cervelle de la compote, ironisa Draco.

\- On va… Vraiment apprendre les cercles !? S'égosilla Hermione.

Harry était totalement éberlué.

\- On dirait bien…

.

.

 **Voilà les agneaux ! On se retrouve en Septembre ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire en attendant. Il y a encore Cupidon :p.**


	66. Dis-moi

**CHAPITRE 64**

 **BONJOUR !**

 **On est dimanche et non lundi mais…je me suis un peu foiré hein ? Je vous ai fait attendre.**

 **C'était contre ma volonté je vous assure. Vu qu'on arrive à la fin de mon arrêt maladie et que je reprends le travail demain (enfin ! je sors de chez moi).**

 **Autant vous dire que j'ai passé les pires vacances de ma vie. Souvenez-vous j'étais joie et bonheur de partir et bah non. J'ai passé trois semaines allongée (soit à l'hosto soit chez moi).**

 **Du coup j'ai pris….BEAUCOUP de retard sur tout. Parce que j'étais incapable de m'assoir aussi.**

 **Bref ! J'ai récupéré quelques fonctions motrices (nan je déconne je peux m'assoir tranquille mais ma jambe doit rester en l'air c'est trop cool *ça l'est pas*)**

 **Donc ma semaine d'arrêt maladie à servit à me soigner et à charboner Retour. Donc j'ai récupéré un peu d'avance sur vous mais c'est pas trop ça. Moi qui voulais dix chapitres d'avance je n'en ai que six…Du coup on va reprendre les post tous les dix jours.**

 **Je vous rassure ma motivation est toujours présente les agneaux ! Je tiens le bon bout, j'ai passé une étape charnière dans le texte et je vais pouvoir passer à des choses sérieuses mouhahaha.**

 **Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Ça fait trois semaines du coup merci encore de votre soutien et de vos mots tendres qui me font du bien et que je relis le cœur léger quand j'ai besoin d'inspiration.**

 **Tout reviendra à la normale dès la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci à TITOU DOUH et merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIS MOI**

 ** _«_** _I was too strong you were trembling  
You couldn't handle the hot heat rising »_

Send my love. Adele

.

.

Hermione était surexcitée.

En face d'elle, Harry ajustait ses lunettes sur son nez et Draco remontait ses manches, tandis que Neville restait studieusement au milieu du cercle.

Dans sa main se trouvait sa nouvelle baguette. Du moins, l'ancienne baguette de Harry. Le brun avait réussi à obtenir de ses parents de la lui envoyer et ils avaient laissé Neville la tester sans porter le bracelet de Harry. Il s'était attendu à voir réapparaître Voldemort mais ça n'était pas arrivé et Neville avait pu savourer la sensation d'avoir une baguette en accord avec sa propre magie.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'exaltait le plus : sa joie était plus due au croisement des trois cercles magiques qui s'étalaient sous leurs pieds.

Harry avait pris au pied de la lettre les indications de sa directrice et avait pris le temps de leur donner des cours en accéléré de cercles magiques.

Hermione, qui avait vu Harry faire avec tellement de facilité, avait cru qu'elle y arriverait du premier coup. Mais le simple fait de créer un cercle était déjà l'étape la plus difficile. Harry les avait prévenus : ils pouvaient dessiner n'importe quel cercle, s'il n'avait pas une signification profonde pour eux, il serait inutile.

A son plus grand désarroi, Draco fut celui qui trouva le sien le plus rapidement, reprenant les trois cercles de son collier et les rassemblant de manière à ce qu'il forme des anneaux borroméens. C'était une figure basique mais Hermione pouvait comprendre ce que ça voulait dire pour Draco. Et il avait été, de façon surprenante, doué. Pas qu'Hermione en avait douté mais elle eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa frustration.

Il lui avait fallu une nuit entière de réflexion pour que ça finisse par lui apparaître.

Et ça avait été la bonne.

Ainsi, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande dont le sol était couvert de l'étoile à six branches de Harry, superposé aux anneaux de Draco, le tout englobé par son propre cercle en forme de retourneur de temps.

C'était complexe et ils avaient passé des heures à tout dessiner de façon à ne faire aucune erreur et rendre le cercle parfait.

Et aux yeux d'Hermione, il l'était.

\- Je commence à être a cours de plombs et de suie, fit Harry, alors si c'est la bonne, ce cercle devra rester intact.

\- Espérons que ça soit le cas, ajouta Draco.

\- Homme de peu de foi, commenta Hermione. Neville, tu es prêt ?

\- Depuis le début.

Harry et Draco se firent signe et se placèrent chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, laissant Hermione entre eux. Ils s'agenouillèrent en même temps et posèrent leurs doigts sur le cercle.

\- En même temps…

Ils se fixèrent tous les trois et d'une même voix :

\- _Expecto legilimens !_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Elle s'était attendue à la douleur... Mais pas à ce genre de douleur. C'était comme des petites aiguilles plantées dans ses doigts et remontant le long de sa peau jusque dans son cou avant de sourdre dans tout son corps, le tout accompagné d'une chaleur éprouvante.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry était passé à travers pire que ça et presque sans sourciller. Elle avait une envie affreuse de retirer ses doigts et un coup d'œil à Draco lui indiqua qu'il aurait sûrement voulu faire pareil.

\- Ne lâchez pas, grogna Harry.

Hermione battit des paupières et retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant ce qui se dégageait du corps de son ami : la même lumière blanchâtre que précédemment mais plus ténue, moins éclatante. Puis elle se rendit compte que Draco irradiait de la même couleur.

Et elle aussi.

C'était incroyable. Elle sentait la magie couler à l'intérieur de tout son être et elle comprenait l'idée d'être un pont. La douleur avait presque disparu et elle ne voyait plus que la lumière se rassemblant pour former cette être presque éclatant.

\- Neville, ça va être à toi !

Neville serra la main sur sa baguette et dès que les doigts lumineux se posèrent sur lui, Hermione le vit froncer les sourcils, son visage se tordant dans l'effort.

Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien qui lui donnait l'impression que la magie était troublée. Mais au moins, elle ne vacillait pas comme avec Harry comme seul invocateur.

Puis soudain, il y eut un bref changement : Hermione, qui fixait Neville, le vit reculer en même temps que l'être de lumière. Comme si… Comme s'il avait réussi. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir son sourire triomphant que déjà la brillante créature remettait ses doigts sur le crâne de son camarade et encore une fois, Neville se défendit.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était le traitement de choc. Neville faisant face à la magie elle-même dans l'unique but de se protéger. Une partie d'elle-même espérait que cela pourrait repousser Voldemort mais ce n'était fait que pour protéger l'esprit de Neville.

Le troisième coup fut plus violent et la magie recula plus abruptement. Malgré ça, elle se sentait sur le point de fermer les yeux. Son estomac gronda et sans qu'ils ne se concertent réellement, Harry, Draco et elle retirèrent leurs doigts.

\- Wouah ! Vous avez vu ! Vous m'avez vu !? s'écria Neville.

Harry s'écroula sur le dos, Draco leva son pouce en direction du blond et Hermione étouffa un rire.

\- Je pense… Qu'on tient le bon bout, se félicita Hermione le souffle difficile.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Louve Lupin balança son sac sur ses épaules de manière peu glorieuse et sauta des marches du train. A sa suite, Nolan tirait sa valise plus prudemment.

\- Enfin..., souffla Louve. Douce maison !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu disais hier encore que tu ne voulais pas revenir !

\- C'est vrai, mais je me rends compte que ça me manquait un peu quand même et… Par Godric, ça fait trois semaines sans voir Harry !

Nolan grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Louve s'en étonna.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toutes ses lettres disaient « _je vais bien, on étudie, et toi ça va ?_ ». Ce qui est absolument improbable.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à croire que ton cousin ait pu passer trois semaines comme un élève modèle ?

\- Non, Louve, je n'y crois pas. On parle de _Harry_. C'est mathématiquement impossible qu'il ne soit rien passé autour de lui.

Louve préféra ne pas le contredire : Nolan avait en partie raison. Dans les grandes lignes, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé mais Hermione avait été plus ou moins alarmante dans sa lettre la première semaine. Beaucoup moins les deux semaines suivantes.

Harry continuait à les tenir éloignés, elle et Nolan, de ses problèmes mais Louve savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle entende de sa bouche tout ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de forcer les choses, il lui suffisait d'être patiente. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finirait par comprendre.

Cependant, elle ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

Harry était là, bien sûr, à coté de Draco à la table des Serpentard mais s'y trouvaient aussi Hermione et Neville Londubat, ce qui était une première.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'empressa de se jeter sur son petit frère.

\- Salut, Louve !

Nolan ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit à coté d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut, Nolan ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Harry m'a dit que tu avais passé quelques jours à Gringotts pour te renseigner sur une formation de briseur de sort ?

Nolan jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry avant de revenir sur Hermione pour lui sourire.

\- En effet. Il y a un programme qui s'ouvre pour les prochaines vacances là-bas mais il y en aussi un en Égypte et au Pérou.

\- Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire à l'un d'eux ?

\- Si possible, celui du Pérou.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu y pensais sérieusement. Depuis quand ?

\- Disons que mes parents aiment savoir qu'il y a des perspectives d'avenir en tant que sorcier et au vu de mes notes en Sortilèges, en Runes et en Arithmancie, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Il y a un Weasley qui est briseur de sort, aussi, intervint Louve. L'aîné, je crois.

\- Exactement, Miss Préfet, notre cher frère, le héros de ces dames. Bill le beau !

Fred et George s'assirent du coté de Draco.

\- C'est un métier d'aventurier, Corgan, tu es sûr d'en avoir l'étoffe ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Nolan.

\- Écoutez-le ! Un anglais, ce garçon ! Il faut marcher dans la boue, dormir dehors... Ne pas avoir peur du noir.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez, rétorqua Nolan en plissant les yeux.

\- Ils sont en train de dire que tu es trop propre sur toi pour ce genre de travail, intervint Louve. Tu es plus du genre Percy plutôt que Bill.

Nolan fut piqué au vif.

\- On verra bien, répliqua t-il d'un ton froid.

Nolan se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle.

\- Bravo, il va être d'une humeur exécrable, se plaignit Louve.

\- Vous êtes vraiment odieux ! s'emporta Hermione à l'adresse des jumeaux. Nolan donne peut-être l'impression d'être trop bien élevé mais vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer les gens !

\- Mais c'est à ça qu'on est meilleurs ! jasa l'un des rouquins.

\- A d'autres, fit Draco, on sait tous que vous êtes aussi ambitieux que Corgan. Vous avez la même soif de réussite.

\- Notre image en prend un coup, Georgie !

\- J'entends bien, Freddie, et je crois qu'il est temps de redorer notre blason !

\- Et toi, Neville ? reprit Louve. Des projets de vies ? Vous allez passer vos BUSEs et les profs vont commencer à vous demander ce que vous voulez faire.

\- Tu as répondu quoi ? demanda Neville.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien faire de ma vie ! Que mon père était assez riche pour que je vive sans travailler.

\- N'importe quoi, rigola Harry. Tu lorgnes déjà sur le bar de mon père.

\- J'en serai la gérante, Harry, et tu devras m'appeler Papa !

Mais Louve reporta immédiatement son regard sur Neville.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Auror ? Comme mon père.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça. Hermione ?

\- Quelque chose d'utile pour la société sorcière. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Draco ?

\- Vraiment, Lupin ? Tu nous fais quoi là ?

\- Je suis curieuse... Tu veux aussi suivre les pas de Papa ?

\- J'aime les livres mais pas au point d'en faire mon métier… Survivre à tes questions serait un bon début, se moqua Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle du tout.

\- Et moi, tu ne me poses pas la question ? demanda Harry.

Louve se tourna vers le brun et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Toi ? Je sais déjà ce que tu veux faire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie en ma compagnie !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, Louve lui sourit. C'était bien mieux que de lui dire que ce que que Harry voulait faire, c'était rester en vie.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Harry ! Harry !

Le brun se tourna immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Luna.

\- Bonjour, Luna. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco. Excellentes ! Mais je n'ai pas eu une seule fois la visite de Regulus, ma mère était inquiète. Enfin, heureusement que je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure.

Harry lui sourit aimablement. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Luna savait qui il était.

\- Il a été très occupé, en effet.

\- En fait, je voulais te remercier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour Neville ! Tu lui as offert une nouvelle baguette ! Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Je me faisais du souci pour lui, il était presque méconnaissable... Mais on dirait que ça s'est arrangé. Tu pourrais peut-être récupérer ton bracelet. Il est important pour toi.

\- Je te remercie, Luna, mais je pense que Neville en fera meilleur usage.

\- Je le pense aussi. Harry… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Harry se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. A la place, il dégagea une des mèches blondes de son visage pour la placer derrière son oreille.

\- Toi aussi, Luna.

La jeune fille frappa dans ses mains avec amusement avant de les saluer une dernière fois.

\- Bourreau des cœurs, grinça Draco.

\- Tu ne peux pas être jaloux de Luna !

\- Je peux être jaloux de qui je veux.

Harry rigola mais glissa sa main dans celle de Draco avait de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne va plus pouvoir faire ça tranquillement, fit Draco sans s'éloigner pour autant.

\- Mmmh.

Harry grappilla les lèvres de Draco de baisers.

\- Je dois rendre les clés à Fred, notre chambre va de nouveau être envahie.

Harry continua à l'embrasser.

\- Quelle perte de temps ces vacances, vraiment... Si je retrouve Voldemort, je lui ferais payer au centuple ce gâchis !

Harry glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et Draco passa sa main libre contre sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux et ils ne firent même pas semblant de s'écarter violemment l'un de l'autre.

Draco se détacha de Harry paresseusement. Derrière eux se trouvaient Blaise et Pansy.

\- Vous avez eu toutes les vacances, fit Blaise avec ennui. Vous allez pouvoir la garder dans votre pantalon ?

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Zabini, l'injuria Draco. On sait très bien quelle fille on risque de voir sortir de notre chambre !

Blaise ne se gêna pas pour passer entre eux et les forcer à se lâcher la main, laissant Pansy totalement estomaquée.

\- De… Depuis quand ?! C'est…

Harry décida que c'était déjà trop de bafouillage.

\- Si j'avais su que c'était le seul moyen de la rendre sans voix, j'aurais pavané avec toi depuis plus longtemps, s'amusa Draco. Allons, Pansy…

Draco claqua des doigts devant son visage et la jeune fille sembla reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Draco ! Tu n'es pas… Tes parents ne l'accepteront jamais !

\- C'est bête… Mais je ne leur demande pas leur avis.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es un Malfoy et c'est un Potter ! Vos familles auront besoin d'héritiers !

Harry secoua la tête piteusement.

\- Charles va avoir beaucoup de travail...

\- Qui sait, on pourra adopter un chiot de sa portée ?

Draco et Harry se remirent à marcher en riant bêtement à leur propre blague mais ils furent de nouveau rejoints par Pansy.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Est-ce qu'Astoria le sait ? Depuis quand Blaise le sait ? Théo le sait ?

\- On croirait entendre Skeeter... Libre à toi de répandre la bonne nouvelle, Pansy, mais sois un ange : ne jacasse pas si près de mon oreille.

Pansy se tourna vers Harry, ignorant l'insulte de Draco.

\- Tu n'y survivras pas, Harry ! Il va te dévorer vivant.

\- Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai signé, plaisanta le brun.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sexuellement actifs ?

\- Et c'est maintenant, que je cesse de t'écouter, fit Harry.

\- Vous plaisantez !? C'est mieux que tous les bruits de couloirs sur Fred et Lee ! Vous vous fichez vraiment des traditions !

\- Pleinement et totalement, répondit Draco.

Il poussa la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard où se trouvait déjà une grande partie de ceux qui étaient revenus de vacance. Harry salua rapidement Pucey et Graham avant de descendre les escaliers menant à leur chambre, laissant à Draco la lourde tache de se débarrasser de Pansy.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il trouva Théo déballant ses affaires et Blaise déjà installé dans son lit.

\- Hey Théo, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Ton déménagement s'est bien passé ?

\- Vraiment bien. Je vis à une rue d'un quartier moldu et j'ai pu le visiter… Avec ma mère.

\- Bon sang, on dirait un enfant, Théo, ce n'est qu'un endroit rempli de personnes qui s'habillent mieux que les sorciers et qui se promènent sans bout de bois dans la poche. Rien qui ne justifie que tu t'extasies, grommela Blaise.

Théo écarquilla les yeux et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tes nombreux pères vivaient presque tous dans le monde moldu que tu peux te vanter d'en savoir plus que les autres, pesta Nott.

Blaise se redressa, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Même Harry en était bouche-bée.

\- Quoi ? se défendit Théodore.

\- Rien, répondit Harry, mais rappelle-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

Théodore allait répliquer mais fut promptement interrompu par la porte de leur chambre. Draco ne s'embarrassa pas de saluer l'autre garçon. A la place, il fixa immédiatement Harry.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me laisses faire tout le travail ! Pansy est une vipère quand elle s'y met et si on ajoute les jumeaux... Je me suis retrouvé dans un nid de serpents !

Harry grimaça.

\- Mais tu es celui qui est assez charmant pour leur faire fermer leur clapet.

Blaise renifla avec amusement et même Théo fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- La prochaine fois, gronda Draco, c'est toi qui t'y colles !

Sur ces mots, Draco ouvrit de nouveau la porte et quitta la chambre.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Théodore.

\- Ils viennent de s'exposer, se contenta de dire Blaise.

Théodore se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- Oh… Et il est furieux à cause de ça ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Harry massa sa joue dans un geste évident de gêne.

\- Je sais. Merci.

\- Du moment que vous mettez un sort de silence, ajouta Blaise. Franchement… Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez d'intéressant à sortir avec un garçon. C'est plat, ça n'est pas adorable, ça n'a pas de long cheveux et de fesses charnues. Et un mec qui gémit…

\- C'est fou comme tu as le don de tout rendre romantique, soupira Harry. Pour répondre à ta question… C'est plus une personnalité que j'apprécie… Qu'un corps.

Blaise se redressa complètement et le fixa, le visage outré.

\- Alors mon pauvre, tu es plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Il n'y a rien dans la personnalité de Malfoy qui donne envie de sortir avec lui.

Harry papillonna des yeux et attendit que Théo démente les propos de Blaise, mais le blond semblait acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Des fois, tenta Harry, je me demande comment vous évaluez votre amitié...

Blaise étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

\- Malfoy est une véritable distraction.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien au Serpentard.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

La nouvelle de leur couple ne dépassa pas les murs du dortoir de Serpentard... A la plus grande surprise de Harry.

Il n'avait pas été interpellé au petit déjeuner, n'avait pas été ignoré, mis de coté, insulté. En fait, rien ne s'était produit si ce n'était les regards dégoûtés d'Astoria et de quelques autres filles de sa bande, mais pour Harry, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Pucey avait juste ouvert la bouche pour leur dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de match qu'il n'y avait plus entraînement. Fred et George s'étaient contentés de ricaner et de glisser à Draco qu'il y avait de quoi faire dans la tour de l'horloge pour passer le pas. Blaise et Théo n'avaient fait aucune remarque sur le fait qu'ils dorment ensemble. Seule Pansy continuait à les regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits.

La réaction de ses camarades était en vérité le dernier de ses soucis.

En voyant qu'il n'était pas le sujet principal des discussions de tous les élèves de l'école, Harry put enfin se consacrer à ce qui lui importait le plus : Regulus Black et Neville Londubat.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Syracuse n'a rien trouvé et Severus s'est mis à me poser des questions pour savoir pourquoi son bien aimé loup-garou partait en vadrouille. De même que Chester. Et je peux voir que tu es soulagé que ça soit le cas.

\- Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de cette initiative.

\- Il y a un temps, tu n'aurais pas hésité à le poursuivre.

Harry sourit à cette remarque. C'était vrai. Il y a un temps, il aurait pris le premier sombral et se serait envolé pour courir après le cadavre ambulant d'Adams. Mais Adams n'était pas une créature qu'il fallait sauver. C'était lui. C'était son corps et Harry avait peur d'avouer à haute voix qu'il n'avait strictement aucune envie de le croiser. De lui faire face. De le voir de ses propres yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'avait pas envie de courir face au danger.

\- Si Voldemort l'a rappelé à lui, il le cachera. Surtout si…

La voix de Harry se bloqua. La fugace image du souvenir d'Adams dans le manoir lui revint comme une violente claque.

\- Harry ?

\- N'espère pas trouver Adams, si tu ne trouves déjà pas Voldemort. Ensuite… Il y a peut-être un autre moyen.

Regulus croisa les doigts sous son menton.

\- Un autre moyen ?

\- Louve. Elle a réussi à trouver Dimitri uniquement à l'aide d'un objet lui appartenant. Toi et Dumbledore avez détruit des horcruxes, peut-être que de cette façon elle pourrait…

\- N'y pense même pas !

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Sirius et Severus le refuseraient.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc mettre Draco, Hermione et Neville en danger, c'est d'accord, mais impliquer Louve, c'est un non catégorique ?

Regulus secoua la tête.

\- Draco est impliqué parce que son père est étroitement lié à cette histoire, Hermione l'est parce que cette fille ne lâche pas le morceau et Neville… Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, demande toi pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Louve et Nolan.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ravala l'amère déception qui lui était montée à la gorge. Regulus avait raison : Louve et Nolan n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ils n'étaient pas visés.

\- J'y ai pensé, parla finalement Regulus, mais c'est comme ça que la mère de Louve est morte, Harry : en usant de ses dons.

\- Regulus… Tu sais que Neville a passé des mois à demander à Louve de retrouver son fléreur pour lui, même sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Je crois que ce dernier sait très bien de quoi elle peut être capable.

\- Ce n'est pas une option.

\- Dumbledore l'aurait fait, murmura Harry.

\- Dumbledore était un égoïste, siffla Regulus.

Harry laissa son sourire s'agrandir.

\- A se demander s'il était vraiment Gryffondor...

Regulus rigola sèchement.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur les préjugés des maisons ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler à Louve. Et ce n'est pas mon souhait de lui demander de retrouver Voldemort. Je voulais juste...

\- Savoir ce que j'en pense ? Très Serpentard de ta part.

Harry fut celui qui rigola.

\- Donc nous sommes dans une impasse...

\- Non.

Harry releva un regard sombre vers Regulus. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il en était.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne regarderais pas.

\- Mais toi, tu peux. Tu n'es pas soumis à l'influence du Horcruxe.

\- Regulus…

La voix de Harry était suppliante.

\- Je ne pourrai pas regarder, Harry, je ne le pourrai pas. Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je sais dans quoi j'ai entraîné Adams. Ça serait comme… Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. Tu crois que je ne sais pas…Tu crois que William ne m'a jamais rien craché au visage ?

\- Et tu crois que moi, je pourrais !? vociféra Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as vu dans quel état ça t'a mis, l'état dans lequel ça a mis Hermione et Draco ! Tu crois que je vais être comment ?!

Harry s'était totalement levé mais il tremblait de tout son long.

\- On pourrait juste le détruire, commença Regulus, trouver un autre moyen. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de ça avant.

\- Et je suis retourné en arrière ! hurla Harry.

Regulus ferma la bouche. Harry se recula vers la porte.

\- On trouvera un autre moyen, tenta de nouveau le cadet des Black.

Harry ne répondit rien et préféra quitter le bureau de son professeur.

Sa main tremblait toujours même en soutenant son corps contre la pierre. Harry frotta ses yeux, combattant les larmes de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Il avait usé de belles paroles devant Draco à propos des souvenirs d'Adams et il savait que son autre lui les lui avait laissés pour une raison.

Une raison qui devait valoir le coup.

Mais même s'il avait tenté de rassurer Hermione, Draco et Neville, Harry faisait de son mieux pour retenir la peur qui l'étreignait.

La peur et le dégoût.

Ce n'était qu'un aperçu _;_ Adams se pendant, Adams emprisonnant la chimère, Adams et Voldemort... Trois scènes… Parmi huit années dont il ne savait rien pour le moment. Huit ans qu'il devrait parcourir sans savoir ce qu'il verrait. Sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne pouvait pas emmener Draco avec lui dans ces souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Hermione ou Neville. Il ne pouvait même pas emmener Regulus...

Il fallait que ça soit lui.

Juste lui et l'horreur de ses choix.

Harry renifla difficilement et se remit droit. Il inspira avec force et souffla de la même manière. Il fallait juste qu'il se calme.

D'un pas ferme, il reprit sa marche, remontant les escaliers qui le menaient au septième étage. A mesure qu'il marchait, il reprit presque une respiration normale. Mais tout l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il leva les yeux vers la tapisserie.

\- Qu…

Hermione, Neville et Draco s'y trouvaient déjà. Harry s'immobilisa complètement. Draco tenait la Carte du Maraudeur et les trois élèves le fixaient avec une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, souffla t-il.

\- Essaie de nous en empêcher, grogna Draco.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais pris très au sérieux les paroles de Dumbledore à propos de l'amour. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point le dévouement de sa mère pouvait être si profondément lié a un simple sentiment. Peut-être que Harry avait sous-estimé l'amour en sortant avec Ginny Weasley...

Mais il était sûr d'une chose à présent : ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco Malfoy, c'était bel et bien de l'amour.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

A première vue, la scène était d'une banalité affligeante. Après avoir parcouru des souvenirs où ils avaient suivi Adams courir le monde pour chercher des objets sans queue ni tête, ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le reste.

Pas aussi impressionnant qu'Adams tuant un alligator dans les égouts de Paris. Pas aussi impressionnant qu'Adams s'enfonçant dans une forêt à la recherche des Alfes noirs et revenant avec la corne qui avait sûrement servi à le ressusciter et le collier de Draco. Pas aussi impressionnant qu'Adams ramenant l'eau de jouvence.

Elle était peut-être banale. Mais elle était terrible pour Draco, sûrement plus terrible encore pour Harry.

Elle avait lieu dans le manoir des Jedusor. Dans ce fameux salon qu'ils avaient déjà vu en arpentant les souvenirs d'Adams avec précaution.

Harry y était, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, lisant ce qui devait être un livre de magie noire. En face, dans un fauteuil similaire, se trouvait Voldemort. Les ombres des flammes dansaient sur leurs deux visages.

Draco n'avait pas quitté Voldemort des yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que l'homme, s''il pouvait appeler ça un homme - ce « prédateur » convenait bien mieux selon lui - se jette sur Harry et lui fasse du mal.

Harry avait mis tellement de soin à choisir les souvenirs avant de les faire rentrer dedans, s'assurant à chaque fois qu'il pouvait les conduire à travers le marasme d'images bleutées sans risquer de tomber sur des horreurs.

Il y avait eu des ratés mais rien concernant Voldemort. Plus concernant les années d'Adams à Poudlard. Les années d'Adams et William Chester. Ou encore Artus Bines.

Draco avait ravalé la bille et le goût acide de la jalousie avec difficulté en voyant une scène dans les vestiaires entre le capitaine des Serpentard et Adams. Harry s'était contenté de détourner le regard et de faire évaporer le souvenir. Mais la machine était lancée. Il avait conscience de son corps qui avait été le sien. Il n'avait plus la possibilité de se leurrer. Surtout qu'il se reconnaissait dans chaque geste, chaque choix, chaque mot prononcé de sa même voix.

Heureusement, ils pouvaient compter sur Hermione et Neville.

Hermione avait une façon bien particulière d'appréhender les souvenirs. Elle regardait ça comme elle aurait regardé un documentaire, s'assurant de se concentrer plus sur ce qu'il se passait en arrière plan. Neville faisait presque pareil mais était la plupart du temps subjuguait par le fait que Harry était le garçon des souvenirs.

Mais ils pouvaient tous comprendre que ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux à ce moment-là était plus étrange que le reste... Et le mouvement doux de Jedusor le confirma.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, fit la voix mielleuse du sorcier.

\- Je me demande… Comment vous avez pu entrer en possession de ce genre de livre.

\- Question ridicule.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser contre Dumbledore ?

Jedusor haussa un sourcil.

\- Cet homme serait capable de juger le bien fondé de ses anciennes pensées. Il serait écouté de tous les sangs-purs.

\- Vous avez pris la moitié de son message, grinça Harry.

Un sourire amusé se posa sur les lèvres de Jedusor.

\- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Si je mettais ce livre entre les mains de tous les Mangemorts, ils seraient incapables de savoir qui de moi, Dumbledore, Grindelwald ou un Black en est l'auteur. Enfermer les loups-garous, limiter la création des vampires, tuer tous les géants, asservir les moldus, les déposséder de tous leurs biens, ou supprimer la moitié de leur population pour… Le Plus Grand Bien. Celui des sorciers ou des moldus.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de me faire lire tout ça ?

\- Ton avis, Harry. Je veux ton avis. Tu ne l'as jamais exprimé... A propos de l'avenir des sorciers et des moldus.

Draco sentait la tension dans les souvenirs mais aussi autour de lui. Hermione triturait nerveusement ses doigts, Neville fixait le visage de Jedusor et Harry… Harry avait les poings crispés.

Adams referma le livre et le posa sur le petit pupitre à ses cotés et croisa les jambes. Dans ce geste, Draco ne trouvait rien du Harry qu'il fréquentait mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il deviendrait. Il se dégageait d'Adams quelque chose de bien trop adulte et en même temps bien trop résigné.

Harry, son Harry, n'avait pas cette expression tout le temps affligée et ça le rassurait.

\- Je pense que les sorciers devraient rester cachés. Le monde sorcier a pris tellement de retard... Même si on le voulait, on serait incapable de faire le poids face aux moldus. Grindelwald a essayé et il n'était sûrement pas le premier. Il y a quelque chose qui fait que les sorciers sont incapables de prendre le dessus.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Notre ego, murmura Harry. Cette idée stupide qui nous fait croire que nous sommes supérieurs. La moitié des sorciers ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'est réellement une voiture et notre méconnaissance nous rend stupides et gauches. Même si ça doit se faire progressivement, il vaut mieux en savoir plus sur le monde qu'on craint que de se le mettre à dos.

\- Connais ton ennemi, susurra Jedusor.

\- Vous voyez… Vous prenez ça comme une lutte.

\- Tu as du être élevé dans un doux cocon pour croire que les moldus seraient capables d'autant de compréhension.

\- Pas moi. Ma mère. Si je me basais uniquement sur mon vécu, je serais aussi amer que vous.

Soudain, le visage de Jedusor changea du tout au tout. Draco sentit tout son corps se tendre. L'homme s'était levé pour s'approcher d'Adams et dans un geste que Draco aurait du trouver répugnant, le mage noir caressa la joue de Harry.

Mais c'était doux, presque trop sincère. Il en avait le souffle coupé.

Puis le souvenir se dissipa. Harry y avait mis fin.

\- Quelle perte de temps, siffla Harry.

\- Harry, commença Hermione.

\- On pourra s'y remettre demain. Je suis fatigué.

Draco jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione, s'attendant à la voir insister mais elle ne fit rien. Elle et Neville sortirent de la pièce sans dire un mot, laissant Draco et Harry seuls autour de la pensine.

\- La mère de Tom Jedusor a utilisé de l'Amortentia pour l'avoir puis elle l'a abandonné. Dumbledore partait du principe qu'une personne née d'une relation sans réel amour était incapable d'aimer.

Draco serra les dents.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et sourit avec tendresse.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Si tu me disais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, une partie de moi deviendrait folle et aimerait t'enfermer dans une pièce dont je serais le seul à y avoir accès. Et une autre essayerait de se faire une raison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me battrais pas pour toi.

La bouche de Draco s'assécha. Il avait eut des pensées tout aussi égoïste.

\- Est-ce que ça fait de nous des monstres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a de l'amour, il y a de l'obsession et il y autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que Jedusor ressentait pour Adams. Et même si c'était de l'amour, ce n'était pas…

\- Sain, compléta Draco.

\- On a le droit d'être obsédé si on est consentant, non ?

Draco baissa les yeux sur la pensine. Il acceptait Harry. Il acceptait son passé ou son futur, quoique ça puisse être. Ça lui faisait mal mais il l'acceptait. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de lui même si la montagne de problèmes semblait plus grande chaque jour. Il acceptait son obsession et Harry acceptait la sienne.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible d'aimer autant ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

Draco releva son regard gris sur Harry. C'était la seule chose qui l'effrayait vraiment : souffrir.

\- Tu ne partiras pas sans moi ? demanda Draco à la place.

Harry sourit.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas faire.

\- Je ne vais pas t'enfermer. Je vais te suivre partout où tu iras.

La main de Draco longea la pensine et Harry l'attrapa presque immédiatement.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Adams… Il a abandonné. Quelque part en chemin, il a abandonné quelque chose.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Adams a abandonné l'espoir.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco ne craignait plus vraiment les souvenirs. Étrangement, le Horcruxe ou l'orbe avait fini par perdre de son influence. Hermione avait supposé que la présence de Harry faisait réagir l'âme et elle s'imprégnait de ce qui était le plus proche d'elle... Mais ce n'était que des idées en l'air.

Draco prenait juste soin de ne pas visiter les souvenir liés à Voldemort. A la place, il se déplaçait dans ceux où il pouvait voir son père. Dans ces moments, seul Harry l'accompagnait.

Ils avaient vu le vol au Ministère, le vol chez Barjow et Beurk. Ils avaient vu l'invitation au restaurant, suivie des discussions épineuses. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Draco avait été la bibliothèque.

\- Même moi, je n'ai pas eu droit à un tel privilège.

\- Tu n'es jamais entré dans cette partie de la bibliothèque ? lui avait demandé Harry.

Draco avait acquiescé. Ni Archibald, ni son père n'avait mentionné cette pièce secrète. Quand Hermione et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans ce souvenir, ils en étaient sortis avec une liste des livres qui s'y trouvaient, l'ajoutant à la liste des choses importantes à savoir. Ça et la maison dans laquelle Adams avait passé son épreuve de vol et où il avait rencontré Jedusor seul à seul.

Cependant, Draco avait été plus curieux du comportement de ses parents. Si sa mère considérait Adams comme un ami précieux, son père avait l'air de nourrir des sentiments plus ambigus et Draco trouvait ça plus désolant que dégoûtant.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Il sortait la tête d'un souvenir où Lucius avait emmené Adams dans un restaurant et la soirée s'était soldée par une froide dispute entre les deux hommes sur le sujet épineux des elfes de maisons.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient à présent assis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Adams ne mâchait pas ses mots, il le critiquait ouvertement, ses choix, sa façon de vivre, ses pensées…

Harry ricana.

\- Tout ce qu'un enfant aurait aimé dire à un adulte à un certain moment... Vu qu'il pouvait se le permettre, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en priver.

\- Ce sont des choses que tu voulais dire à mon père ?

\- Une proie facile. Je suppose que dès qu'Adams a compris que Lucius n'était qu'un pion, loin d'être une tour ou un Cavalier, c'était plus simple de critiquer Lucius.

\- Tu n'avais aucune sympathie pour mon père ?

\- Aucune. Ni pour lui, ni pour toi. A la fin, c'était presque de la pitié. Je te l'ai dit : je ne crois pas qu'Adams ait fait ça pour Lucius. Il l'a fait pour toi. Pour éviter les cicatrices et le reste.

\- Le reste ?

\- Le nez cassé. Les oiseaux morts, l'attaque de Poudlard. Buck, Hermione, Draco Malfoy…

\- Donc… C'était pour moi. Tu es sûr que tu ne ressentais rien pour… Moi ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Beaucoup de haine. Mais c'est mieux que de l'indifférence.

\- Et on dit bien qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et semblait plus serein que lors du début de leur séance dans les souvenirs d'Adams.

\- Je suis content… Que ça se déroule autrement ici. Entre nous, fit Harry.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Harry le regardait avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

Draco se redressa légèrement et approcha son visage de celui de Harry. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour que leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser qui se fit avec douceur.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Il n'y avait pas que Lucius, Voldemort ou même ce fichu baisé échangé avec Severus, à sa plus grande horreur.

Il y avait William Chester.

Harry avait voulu en savoir plus. Mais il avait voulu en savoir plus _seul_.

A chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans les souvenirs qui le liaient à William, il était envahi par un immense sentiment de culpabilité : il avait fait miroiter une possibilité à William. Une possibilité qu'Adams s'était permis de croire tout en sachant que ça ne se produirait pas. De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Ginny, aimant un bref moment pour décider de partir sans un mot. Avec du recul, Harry avait compris toute la cruauté de son geste.

La vérité... La vérité aurait était plus simple à bien des regards. Mais Harry Adams n'avait pas aimé assez ou pas de la bonne façon pour offrir ce précieux cadeau.

Pourtant, il l'avait fait pour Draco.

Tout avait l'air intense avec William. Intense et passionnel. Intense et destructeur.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Même si le caractère du blond était explosif, même si sous certains aspects William ressemblait à Draco, dans ses colères froides, son envie pressante de tout savoir de Harry, Harry ne voyait pas Draco comme un obstacle à ses projets. Harry n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans sa relation avec Draco en désespoir de cause. Harry n'aurait jamais utilisé quelqu'un d'autre pour se passer de Draco.

Pour Harry, Draco était plus comme un canapé en face d'un feu de cheminé là où William était un lac dans lequel il voulait s'enfoncer pour oublier sans pour autant lui abandonner totalement tout l'air qu'il avait.

Draco était reposant. William était un caprice de mourant et si Harry l'avait vraiment aimé, comme il avait vraiment aimé Ginny, il aurait pris le temps de leur dire à tous les deux qu'il y avait une raison particulière et cruelle au fait qu'il les laissait derrière. Parce qu'il était incapable de se battre pour eux.

Dumbledore pouvait bien penser que le sacrifice était la plus belle preuve d'amour, Harry avait fini par digérer les paroles de Circé. Il était plus important de se battre pour la vie que contre la mort. Harry avait envie de prendre ce temps pour Draco.

Il se tourna dans le lit et chercha le profil de Draco dans l'obscurité.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser derrière, murmura-t-il. J'ai envie que tu me protèges. J'ai envie que tu m'aides.

Draco bougea et cala sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Mh mh, marmonna le blond.

Ce fut tout. Mais pour Harry… C'était amplement suffisant.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de compliquer les choses. Ils pouvaient se battre, ils pouvaient saigner, pleurer, hurler. Ils pouvaient être furieux et pitoyables. Ils pouvaient aussi être un feu dans une cheminée, un canapé, une tasse de chocolat.

Ils pouvaient être un endroit parfait où se sentir bien.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Dionaea. C'est une plante…

\- Je sais ce que c'est, le coupa Draco.

Neville sourit maladroitement, ce qui sembla exaspérer le Serpentard encore plus.

\- C'est ta méthode ?

\- Elle fonctionne. Dès que le sort de Légilimencie se fraie un passage dans ma tête, la plante se ferme automatiquement.

Malfoy lui adressa un bref mouvement de tête, ce que Neville prit pour un signe encourageant. Il n'avait jamais cru possible qu'un jour dans sa vie, il soit proche de Malfoy.

Ils n'étaient certes pas aussi proches que le blond et Hermione mais ils pouvaient rester dans la même pièce tous les deux sans que le blond ne l'ignore royalement. C'était même lui qui avait décidé de reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie avec plus de légèreté.

Malfoy n'était pas le despote que Neville avait cru. Il était patient dans ses explications, compréhensif face aux échecs de Neville. Pendant que Harry et Hermione revivaient les souvenirs d'Adams, c'était Malfoy qui s'entraînait avec lui pour qu'il apprenne à réutiliser sa baguette.

Neville se surprenait à se rendre compte que l'image extérieure que donnait Malfoy à tout le monde était loin de sa vraie personnalité. Certes, il était souvent insultant et se moquer des faiblesses des autres était son passe temps favori mais c'était celui qui avait une vision bien plus terre à terre que les autres... Et c'était aussi celui qui détendait le plus l'atmosphère : quand Harry était celui qui fronçait les sourcils en permanence, quand Hermione se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, c'était Draco qui trouvait le moyen de les ramener à la réalité.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé à ton père ?

Neville secoua la tête.

\- Je lui ai juste parlé de la baguette. Je n'ai pas parlé de vous et de tout ce que vous savez.

\- Mais tu aimerais ? Tu pourrais ?

\- Je pourrais mais je ne crois pas que mon père serait heureux de savoir que des adolescents se battent plus que les adultes pour essayer de me sauver. En revanche, je lui ai dit que des amis m'aidaient à apprendre l'Occlumencie et que je me débrouillais bien.

Le visage de Malfoy se détendit imperceptiblement. Ce n'était pas l'air paisible qu'il arborait en présence de Harry mais c'était un début, pensa Neville.

\- Tu as parlé à ton père ? Toi…

Le blond grogna.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Que tu aimerais savoir. Ou que tu sais. Tu as fini par apprendre son passé et… Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

\- Je crois que tu te méprends sur le genre de relation que j'ai avec mon père. Nous ne sommes pas les Potter.

\- Mais ça pourrait changer.

\- Peut-être, répondit Malfoy évasivement. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

\- Qu'est ce qui est important, alors ?

\- Se débarrasser du parasite qui vit dans ta tête.

Neville rigola.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Nolan tendit une glace à Hermione et la jeune fille s'en empara en soupirant de contentement.

\- De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu me proposer de sortir à Pré-au-lard, je n'aurais pas cru que ça serait toi, dit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas quitté la bibliothèque une seule fois depuis la fin des vacances. Et j'ai appris que Harry avait décidé de ne voir personne de tout le week-end.

\- Intéressant… Draco a émis le même souhait.

Nolan émit un bruit de gorge outré qui fit rire Hermione.

\- Comment avancent tes révisions pour les BUSEs ?

\- Très bien, mentit Hermione.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle était loin de s'être penchée sur la question. L'étude des cercles magiques, les allers-retours dans les pensées d'Adams et les recherches sur l'âme l'avaient accaparée plus que tout. Les examens de fin d'année étaient une source de stress qui grignotait son cerveau en silence pour le moment, ce que Harry avait trouvé inhabituel : ça n'était pas _sa_ Hermione. La jeune fille s'était sentie plus flattée que vexée. Elle avait la même pensée que Draco sur ce point : elle aimait montrer qu'elle pouvait encore être imprévisible aux yeux de Harry.

Pourtant, Nolan n'eut pas l'air de croire son mensonge. Il n'ajouta rien, cependant.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant un silence qui n'avait pourtant plus rien de gênant. Le début du mois de Mai avait amené avec lui un temps étrangement doux et Hermione ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit oui à Nolan. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait invitée. Même si Louve jurait ses grands dieux que Nolan avait le béguin pour elle, le blond continuait à se comporter comme un simple ami.

Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne rougissaient pas bêtement l'un pour l'autre, et Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elle comparait Nolan aux images qu'elle avait de Ron dans les souvenirs de Harry. Elle avait réussi à comprendre pourquoi ce Ron-là lui avait plu : il était une sorte de poids contraire à son caractère. Ron la faisait rire, apparemment. Beaucoup rire. Et elle avait eu besoin de ça et du peu de stress que le garçon représentait.

Loin de tout ça se trouvait Nolan. Aussi sérieux qu'elle, toujours mesuré dans ses paroles et dans ses actes. Poli, bien élevé et incapable de faire réellement de blague. Mais il se dégageait de lui tellement de douceur... Tellement de sympathie... Nolan ne la sous-estimait pas. Nolan ne se moquait pas de son addiction aux livres. Nolan ne la traitait pas de Miss-je-sais-tout. Il était au contraire toujours ravi de voir qu'elle savait quelque chose de plus que lui.

Hermione se sentait importante et écoutée avec lui.

Nolan et Ron étaient réellement différents. Mais dans cette réalité, elle ne ressentait rien pour Ronald Weasley. Dans cette réalité, Nolan avait était celui qui l'avait aidée durant sa deuxième année et il était celui qui respectait ses choix... Même si Hermione n'aurait pas dit non à un peu plus de passion.

\- Hey…

Hermione revint à la réalité et fixa Nolan avec un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as de la glace… Là.

\- Oh, fit Hermione en prenant sa serviette.

Elle leva la main vers son visage quand soudain Nolan se pencha vers elle. Le contact de ses lèvres fut si léger qu'elle se demanda un instant si c'était réellement en train d'arriver. Mais quand la langue de Nolan entra en contact avec sa peau, Hermione se figea. La chaleur intense qui inonda son ventre à ce moment fut presque insoutenable.

Nolan s'écarta d'elle. Il ne rougissait pas, il n'avait même pas l'air perturbé par son geste.

\- Je sais ce que je veux, Hermione. On dirait que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je ne ferais rien si tu ne t'intéresses pas un peu à moi. J'ose croire que c'est le cas en acceptant mon invitation.

D'un geste lent, il prit sa main libre dans la sienne.

\- J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la fidélité et à des principes… Vraiment vieux jeux. Tu es plus jeune que moi et tu veux sûrement… Vivre autre chose avant de penser à l'avenir. Je peux te laisser tranquille maintenant et revenir bien plus tard.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione comprit ce qu'était vraiment Nolan : un garçon qui réfléchissait, qui réfléchissait vraiment. Ce qui pouvait paraître comme de la timidité était en fait un sérieux implacable.

Hermione le croyait quand il disait qu'il prendrait son mal en patience. Elle croyait Nolan capable d'attendre, de faire de lui quelqu'un de respectable avant de lui faire la cour. Mais Hermione l'avait pensé : elle n'avait rien contre un peu plus de passion. Elle tira la main de Nolan pour le force à se baisser et, avec un appétit qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les gestes mesurés et calmes de Nolan ne furent plus qu'un souvenir dès l'instant où il laissa tomber sa propre glace pour plonger sa main dans ses cheveux et approfondir le baiser. Hermione sentit ses doigts de pieds se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures. C'était son premier baiser et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que ça soit le dernier.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il avait eu tord. Il avait pensé pouvoir passer au dessus de ça.

Draco Malfoy avait cru que les souvenirs ne lui faisaient rien mais il s'était trompé.

Il avait sous-estimé la folie de Harry Adams. Il avait sous-estimé le désespoir de Harry.

Il n'avait pas compris toute la complexité des sentiments qui pouvaient lier Adams et Voldemort. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi Regulus ne s'était pas risqué à se plonger dans les souvenirs. D'une certaine manière, si Adams était responsable de son lien étroit avec le mage noir, Regulus et Lucius étaient des causes tout aussi importantes.

Draco avait sans le vouloir commencé à nourrir une haine profonde pour son professeur et son père, pour leur lâcheté. Pour s'être réveillés trop tard, pour avoir fermé les yeux.

Et il en voulait à Adams de ne pas avoir appelé à l'aide, croyant encore et toujours qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul quand la seule chose qu'il faisait était offrir son corps et son âme à une bête immonde.

Mais il avait aussi compris autre chose : la dépendance de Voldemort avait grandi en même temps que la folie d'Adams.

Draco avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais il était en train de faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry fasse : mettre de la distance. Voldemort était entre eux. Adams était entre eux. Et Harry se murait dans le silence.

Il vivait ses souvenirs comme si ça ne lui appartenait pas et Draco avait l'impression d'être le seul atteint par les scènes monstrueuses qu'ils évitaient comme des mines.

Mais la vérité était là. Ils ne se touchaient plus. Ne s'embrassaient presque plus.

\- Draco ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Pansy. La jeune fille secouait la main devant ses yeux et il la repoussa d'un geste impatient.

\- Quoi ?

Il referma son livre d'un coup sec.

\- Fred et George organisent une soirée.

\- Juste avant les examens ?

\- Avant, après, pendant… Tu les connais.

Draco grogna.

\- Tu vas y aller ? Demanda Pansy

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de faire la fête ?

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin...

Draco posa son regard glacé sur sa camarade qui l'observait tout aussi silencieusement.

\- Harry y est allé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry. Potter. Celui qui est sensé être ton petit ami. Tu te souviens de lui ?

Draco crispa les doigts. Puis il se leva.

\- Où est-ce ?

\- Ils ont investi l'ancien donjon, l'endroit favori de Rusard. Je t'accompagne.

Draco ne fit même pas semblant d'être ennuyé.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pourtant lui et Harry continuaient à presque tout le temps être ensemble. Dans la pensine, durant les cours secrets d'Occlumencie, durant les cours normaux. Au petit déjeuner, au repas du midi, du soir. Dans leur lit.

Mais il y avait un fossé.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

A l'image de tout ce qu'entreprenaient les jumeaux, leur soirée était à la démesure de leur comportement.

Dans une tour qui abritait habituellement des cages suspendues en hauteur et des chaînes sur les pierres humides et coupantes, se tenaient à présent des adolescents dansant furieusement sur une musique bruyante.

Il y a avait de tout. Des Serpentard, bien sûr, mais aussi des représentants de toutes les maisons et si possible, uniquement des cinquièmes années et plus. Draco trouva son capitaine de Quidditch la langue profondément enfoncée dans la bouche d'une élève de Serdaigle. L'ambiance était saturée d'hormones en ébullition.

Draco vit Pansy l'abandonner pour se diriger vers Blaise qui avait une main jalousement posée sur les hanches de Ginerva Weasley puis son regard scanna l'obscurité entrecoupée de faisceaux bleutés et dorés. Il traversa la foule, poussant quelques danseurs qui se contentèrent de verser leur verres sur le coté sans se rendre compte de l'impolitesse du blond.

Et enfin, il le trouva. Harry riait aux éclats et tenait dans une main un verre dont la mixture avait une couleur verte immonde. Fred Weasley avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et sa bouche était beaucoup trop proche de l'oreille du brun. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et fonça droit sur eux. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le bras de Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais celle-ci ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage.

\- Oh, salut Blondie ! Tu nous fais enfin la grâce de ta présence ! Je demandais justement à ton cher et tendre où tu pouvais bien te trouver...

Draco fusilla Fred du regard puis revint sur Harry qui avait l'air extrêmement furieux. L'espace d'un instant, Draco ne sut plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi cela l'énervait-il que Fred soit si proche de Harry ? Pourquoi se sentait-il dépassé par les événements alors qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux ?

Harry se dégagea de sa poigne.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Draco : à l'instar de certains, je profite du peu de temps qu'il me reste avant les examens pour m'amuser.

\- Tu veux dire que tu flirtes !

Harry posa son verre.

\- Soit, si c'est que tu veux entendre.

La colère grimpa d'un cran et Draco récupéra le bras de Harry pour le tirer mais Harry se dégagea une fois de plus.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème !? vociféra le brun.

\- Mon problème !? Tu te colles à Weasley comme si tu voulais qu'il fasse plus que te chuchoter des blagues de merde à l'oreille !

\- Oh, peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai envie qu'il fasse plus !?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, stupéfié.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Qui se moque de qui, Malfoy !? On est sensé être en couple et tu as juste passé ces deux dernières semaines à me suivre comme mon ombre ! Tu peux me dire exactement la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé !?

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il encaissa « Malfoy » difficilement. Il allait rétorquer, bien sûr. Depuis combien de temps ? La dernière fois ?

C'était avant de plonger dans les souvenirs d'Adams. La dernière fois…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ailleurs ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler, Draco. Je veux finir mon putain de verre ! Je veux danser ! Je veux rire ! Je veux flirter ! Si tu n'étais pas si occupé à me comparer en permanence à Adams, tu serais en train de danser avec moi !

\- Qu… Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Essaie de me faire avaler ça !

Harry se détourna de lui et laissa Draco en plan parmi les danseurs.

A quoi servaient donc ses belles paroles sur le soutien s'il n'était pas capable de ça ? Savoir ce que Harry attendait de lui ?

Mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Draco ne voulait pas d'histoire chaotique. Il ne voulait pas de larmes comme celle d'Adams après le sexe. Il ne voulait pas de ce regard vert empli de dégoût et de haine... Mais il ne voulait pas de ce fossé non plus.

Draco chercha de nouveau Harry du regard mais fut incapable de le trouver. Cependant, il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver Fred Weasley. Le rouquin dansait sans se cacher avec Lee et les deux garçons étaient vraiment trop proches. La fureur courut dans ses veines avec une force implacable.

Draco fonça vers lui. Il poussa Lee et sans qu'il ne comprenne ni pourquoi, ni comment, son poing s'abattit sur le visage de Fred Weasley.

\- Mais t'es complètement taré ! s'exclama Lee.

Draco avait le souffle court mais Fred souriait de toutes ses dents ensanglantées.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit de ceux qui vont à la chasse, Malfoy, mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce qu'on dit des prédateurs qui restent assis...

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui !

Fred rigola et Draco pivota sur ses pieds mais Weasley l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Hey ! Attrape ça !

Le garçon lui jeta quelque chose et par réflexe, Draco l'attrapa. Juste pour le principe, il aurait aimé frapper de nouveau Weasley. A la place, un rire trop franc passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ce con lui avait lancé du lubrifiant.

 **OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il trouva Harry dans le couloir des cachots, les bras croisés.

\- Tu m'as attendu ? demanda stupidement Draco.

\- Tu voulais parler, répondit brutalement le brun. Parle. Je t'écoute. Dis-moi tout de suite ce que je suis pour toi, que je puisse retourner à cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé.

\- Pas ici, tenta Draco.

Il avait oublié à quel point un Harry en colère pouvait être horripilant. Mais il détestait encore plus l'idée de Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça le rendait malade.

Il se mit en marche et Harry se décolla du mur pour le suivre. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au cachot dans un silence pesant. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de leur chambre, Harry ne fit pas plus de commentaire.

Ils passèrent devant les lits de Théo et Blaise qui étaient vides. Draco prit sa baguette et s'assura de fermer la porte de leur chambre. Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui doit t'être pardonné.

Draco tenta de garder le contrôle de sa respiration. Il avait tellement de choses à dire...

\- Adams…

\- Je ne suis pas Adams.

\- Je sais.

Harry grogna et Draco le fixa.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas Adams ! C'était mon corps ! C'était moi… Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas vécu ça !

\- Tu ne ressens rien !? s'estomaqua Draco.

Harry sembla surpris et son visage se décomposa.

\- Je ne ressens rien ? C'est l'impression que je te donne ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste… Harry, ce qui lui est arrivé…

\- Mais je sais ce qui lui est arrivé ! Putain, Draco, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais si je commence un seul instant à penser comme tu es en train de penser alors je ferais mieux de me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie !

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Je n'ai pas vécu ça ! Je n'ai pas vécu la vie d'Adams ! J'ai vécu une vie et elle s'est arrêtée dans la Forêt pour reprendre à Durmstrang ! Ça, c'est la vérité ! C'est la vérité que je veux ! Voldemort ne m'a pas touché ! William Chester ne m'a pas touché ! Artus ne m'a pas touché ! Toi, tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait parce que je l'ai voulu ! Parce que je le veux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais arrête ça ! Arrête de mettre de la distance entre nous ! Arrête de croire que je suis une petite chose traumatisée ! Arrête ! Arrête ça ! J'ai besoin de toi, Draco ! J'ai envie de toi !

Draco sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes et son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Dis-moi ce que toi tu veux, l'invectiva Harry. Dis-le-moi maintenant !

\- Je te veux toi, souffla Draco. Je veux… Ton corps ! Je veux ce que les autres ont voulu et… Je me déteste.

\- Alors je devrais me haïr de vouloir la même chose de toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- C'est exactement pareil ! Je veux une vie, Draco ! Une vie normale ! Une vie que j'ai choisie ! Je ne suis pas Adams !

\- Je sais, gémit Draco.

\- Alors embrasse-moi !

Draco s'avança vers lui et Harry combla la distance avec autant de rapidité.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec violence et Draco ne perdit pas de temps à écarter la bouche de Harry de sa langue. Un son de gorge s'échappa de Harry et le brun le tira vers le lit avec force _;_ une force que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

La bouche de Harry avait le goût du whisky et du sucre de canne. Harry sentait le parfum de Weasley et la transpiration. Draco sentit le monstre de la jalousie gronder avec une haine intense. Il poussa Harry pour le faire tomber sur le matelas et quitta la bouche du brun pour attaquer son cou.

\- Ne flirte plus avec Weasley, ou avec qui que ce soit ! C'est juste moi ! grogna Draco.

\- Juste toi, soupira Harry.

Draco mordit la peau tendre de son cou et Harry poussa un gémissement profond. Ça le rendit fou.

C'était ça. C'était ça, le fossé : son incapacité à se contrôler, sa peur de faire comme les autres. Blesser Harry.

Il se stoppa.

\- Je…

Harry baissa la tête et passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le brun pour trouver un regard impitoyable.

\- Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, Draco, je te tue.

Draco en resta bouche bée mais la bête furieuse qui griffait l'intérieur de son ventre accepta l'ordre. Sa bouche récupéra la peau de Harry et le soupir de satisfaction que le brun laissa échapper sembla contenter le monstre en lui. Les mains de Harry étaient partout : dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, contre son dos.

Il y avait trop de tissu, trop de vêtements entre eux. Harry avait l'air d'avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées parce qu'il se redressa pour retirer sa chemise et s'attaquer à celle de Draco.

Chaque fois que leurs lèvres rentraient en contact, c'était pour étouffer un gémissement.

Quand Harry se retrouva enfin en sous-vêtements, Draco s'arrêta pour, cette fois-ci, prendre le temps de le regarder.

Harry était… Magnifique. Ça remua quelque chose en lui. Comme un frisson d'excitation qui tordait ses entrailles, une bouffée de joie qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

Le brun était allongé sous lui, ses cheveux formant une auréole de boucles sur l'oreiller autour de son visage, ses grands yeux et ce vert qui n'était plus qu'un mince cercle, sa bouche gonflée entrouverte sur une respiration haletante.

Draco passa une main sur son menton puis sur sa gorge et enfin au creux de son torse. Il avait envie de tellement de choses, à ce moment-là...

Il avait envie de laisser sa bouche voyager sur chaque centimètre carrée de cette peau caramel. Il avait envie de faire rouler les mamelons bruns de Harry entre ses dents et contre sa langue. Il avait envie de marquer son cou et d'en faire un collier de baisers appuyés. Il avait envie de lécher son ventre, de son sternum à son nombril.

Il voulait lui faire tellement de bien...

\- Draco…

Draco retira ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement et s'attaqua au boxer de Harry, l'enlevant doucement, soulevant les jambes de Harry pour le laisser nu sous ses yeux. Le sexe de son petit ami pointait sur son ventre, humide et pulsant d'un plaisir anticipé. Draco se pencha sur lui mais la main de Harry l'arrêta brusquement. Le brun enlaça ses doigts entre les siens et les amena contre sa bouche.

Et Harry fit le geste le plus intense qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer : sans le quitter des yeux, il glissa l'index et le majeur de Draco entre ses lèvres. Le Serpentard put sentir la langue de Harry s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Le geste était assez explicite pour laisser entendre ce que Harry désirait pour la suite.

Draco perdit toute la patience qu'il tentait de conserver. Il se redressa dès que ses doigts furent libérés de la prison buccale et chercha des yeux le fameux petit flacon gracieusement offert par Weasley, comme si cet idiot avait vu juste...

Draco se promit de le remercier. Mais pas maintenant. Il s'empara du lubrifiant et l'ouvrit sous le regard avide de Harry. Le liquide épais et frais s'étala sur ses doigts auparavant enduis de salive. Draco aurait aimé dire quelque chose à Harry, n'importe quoi pour crever le silence empli de tension mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour ses doigts et ses jambes s'écartèrent presque sans pudeur.

Draco amena sa main sèche vers le sexe de Harry et le branla doucement. Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de basculer la tête en arrière. Draco en profita pour passer son majeur humide entre ses fesses.

\- Haa !

Le cri de surprise de Harry fit bondir un sentiment d'excitation tout le long de sa colonne.

Draco étudiait chaque réaction de Harry mais ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser : sur sa queue tendue entre ses doigts, dont il sentait les veines trembler contre sa paume, sur son anus qui se contractait dans des spasmes incontrôlables.

\- Harry… Harry… Calme-toi.

\- Mets-moi tes putains de doigts ! rétorqua Harry.

Draco eut du mal à réprimer un réel sourire. Il se pencha vers lui et massa le petit trou de Harry avec le bout de son majeur avant de, lentement, l'introduire en lui. Harry avala de l'air et s'immobilisa, de même que Draco.

Il n'y croyait pas. Il était là, à genoux sur son lit, son doigt en Harry et il se sentait stupide d'avoir repoussé ça.

Avec douceur, il fit des allers-retours juste avec un doigt, assez longtemps pour que Harry calque sa respiration sur son mouvement. Même s'il continuait à branler Harry paresseusement, il était plus subjugué par son majeur entrant et sortant du brun.

\- Mh.. Mmh… Draco… Encore !

Draco retira son doigt et remit du lubrifiant, autant sur sa main que sur l'anus de Harry. Avec plus de précautions encore, il tenta d'enfoncer deux de ses doigts. Harry siffla entre ses dents serrées.

\- Harry ?

\- Ne… T'arrête… Pas !

Le sexe de Harry avait perdu de sa grosseur entre ses doigts et Draco fronça les sourcils. Mais Harry redressa la tête et semblait lui donner des ordres silencieux. Le blond cessa de se poser trop de questions et se pencha vers le sexe de Harry pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

\- OH !

Harry se tortilla mais Draco retira ses doigts pour les plonger plus adroitement. Comme une sorte de chercheur, il fouilla Harry à la recherche de quelque chose... Et il le trouva.

La suite fut comme une explosion. Il sentit l'anus de Harry serrer ses doigts avec force et le sexe du brun pulser dans sa bouche. Draco massa la prostate de Harry avec une joie inattendue. Les cris de ce dernier étaient francs, rauques et profonds et son prénom était chanté encore et encore. Draco se mit à sucer Harry avec une ardeur qu'il ne contenait plus, le doigtant avec autant de ferveur.

Il décida finalement de quitter le sexe de Harry, trop obnubilé par ses doigts. Le trou de Harry se serrait et se desserrait autour de lui et Draco avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses doigts et le cul de Harry.

Il était hypnotisé.

A la fin, il enfonça ses doigts au plus profond et massa avec soin la boule de nerfs qui faisait pleurer Harry de plaisir.

\- Draco ! Draco ! Oh, par Merlin ! DRACO !

Le résultat emporta Draco dans le même orgasme que Harry. Quand il vit le sexe du brun expulser son sperme sur son torse, Draco sentit son propre sexe se déverser à l'intérieur de son sous vêtement.

Harry laissa ses jambes retomber et Draco retira doucement ses doigts. Harry respirait fort mais un sourire extatique barrait son visage.

Stupide. Il avait été terriblement stupide...

Harry ne demandait qu'à vivre. Il ne demandait qu'à aimer et être aimé. Il ne demandait que Draco... Et Draco avait été stupide de penser que ça ne pouvait qu'être négatif. Pas quand Harry le regardait avec une dévotion nouvelle et un appétit non feint.

Draco remonta vers lui et embrassa les lèvres de Harry.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Petit con, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu viens d'ouvrir des portes dangereuses, ronronna Draco.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à éloigner mes mains de ton joli cul.

\- Tous mes efforts ont fini par payer, se vanta Harry à bout de souffle.

Draco s'allongea sur Harry et le brun entoura ses épaules de ses bras, sans se plaindre du poids du blond sur son corps.

\- Peut-être que cet Horcruxe t'atteint plus que je ne le pensais, soupira Harry.

Draco frissonna.

\- Non. Je crois que je comprends Regulus... La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas voir ça, c'est parce qu'il a connu Adams. Je suis sûr que mon père ne mettrait pas un seul pied dans ces souvenirs. Ni tes parents, ni même Chester. Parce qu'ils connaissaient Adams.

\- Draco ?

\- Son portrait a été un ami. J'ai parlé à son image, durant des années. Même s'il était silencieux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais j'avais ce portrait et il bougeait pour moi.

Harry rit.

\- Je ne suis donc pas ton premier meilleur ami ?

Draco sourit contre la peau du brun.

\- Tu te reconnais mais tu ne connais pas Adams.

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais Draco sentait qu'il lui donnait raison.

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal.

\- Tu m'en fais en pensant me préserver. De la même manière que j'en fais quand je décide de repousser tout le monde. Si moi, j'apprends à compter sur les autres, tu peux apprendre que l'amour, ce n'est pas moi pleurant sur un oreiller après un orgasme. Ça… C'est que je voulais vraiment et… C'était vraiment bon.

Draco entendit le rire dans la voix de Harry.

\- Adams parlait aux serpents.

\- Quoi ?

Draco se redressa.

\- Adams parlait aux serpents. Tu ne parles plus aux serpents, tu les comprends... De la même manière que tu comprends le Russe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- On est moins soumis à l'influence du Horcruxe en ta présence, parce que les âmes cherchent à se retrouver ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Draco…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important.

\- Et si Voldemort n'avait pas été attiré par Adams mais par quelque chose en lui ?

\- Oh, fit Harry frappé par la compréhension. Tu veux dire que son âme cherchait juste à se rapprocher de son âme ?

\- De la même manière que tes douleurs à la poitrine essayaient juste de te ramener vers ton âme.

\- Enfin, pesta Harry, je suis tout de même passé par le monde des morts, les âmes de Voldemort n'étaient pas mortes !

\- D'accord... Ça, je ne l'explique pas.

Draco reposa sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

\- Peut-être que c'était un entre deux... Mes morts n'avaient rien de naturel. Que ça soit le sort d'Adams ou le sort de Voldemort, quelque chose me rattachait au monde des vivants et mon âme n'avait pas été détruite. Peut-être que mon âme ne pouvait pas mourir mais ne pouvait pas revenir non plus sans que j'intervienne. Mais pour savoir comment ça fonctionne réellement…

\- Il faut regarder le reste des souvenirs.

\- Draco…

Harry resserra son étreinte.

\- Ne me laisse pas, murmura Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire paisiblement.

\- Si c'est si gentiment demandé...

.

.

 **Et voilà les agneaux. Si vous avez encore des mots doux pour moi, pas je serai heureuse de vous lire. A dans dix jours !**


	67. Se faire plaisir

**Oh Hellow**

 **Chapitre corrigé par Titou Douh ! Koeur sur elle**

 **Guest :** Huhu vous m'avez manqué aussi !

 **Natsu** : Oui mais je vous offre des chapitres très loonngg en compensation :D

May : C'était grave mais je suis presque guérie mais merci :D ! Oh mais on adore les questions non ? Parce que ça veut dire qu'il y aura des réponses ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Hellehaare :** Alors c'est très simple, ils invoquent la magie naturel en utilisant le même procédé que dans FullMetal Alchimist XD. Mmmh tu aimes Draco et sa communication, alors je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Koeur !

 **Aussidagility :** Oh ce n'était pas un platre. Disons que c'est comme si j'avais mon pied dans un feu mais haha le résultat est le même je pense. Oui oui et maintenant plus de vie de couple x° !

.

 **SE FAIRE PLAISIR**

 ** _«_** _Oh it's my party, and I'll cry if I want to_ _  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you »_

It's my party. **Leslie Gore**

 **.**

 **.**

Deux sacs tombèrent de chaque coté de lui mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas vu les jumeaux de loin.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Des feux d'artifices, production Weasley. Pour fêter la fin de vos BUSEs.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Elles n'ont même pas encore commencé.

\- Oh, Gred, sommes-nous en avance ?

\- Non, Forge : pile à l'heure selon moi.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le meilleur moment pour faire exploser vos joujoux.

\- Tu deviens rabats-joie, Malfoy... Et moi qui avait pensé que tu avais repris du poil de la bête après ce crochet du gauche que tu m'as décoché...

Draco grogna pour la forme. Fred avait pris le parti de lui rappeler à tout instant qu'il était violent mais le rouquin n'en avait pas pipé mot à Harry quand son petit ami lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé. Finalement, c'était Lee qui avait vendu la mèche et Harry était devenu furieux. Du moins, furieux la journée et extrêmement torride la nuit. Peut-être que le coté un peu violent de Draco lui faisait tourner la tête, finalement...

Malgré tout, Fred n'avait pas demandé d'excuse, ce qui tombait bien : Draco n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui en faire. Seulement, il se sentait tout de même redevable envers les jumeaux.

Pour Harry, pour la chambre secrète, pour leur humour.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous demande juste d'attendre que je sois passé.

\- On se fait dessus, Blondie ?

\- C'est sûr que parler de ses rêves d'avenir en compagnie de McGgo et Rogue doit faire trembler tout ce petit corps, plaisanta l'autre jumeau.

\- Avoue-le, Draco : tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas dire.

Draco ramena ses affaires vers lui et les rangea soigneusement dans son propre sac.

\- C'est probable... J'espère que vous aurez une place de vendeur pour moi dans votre boutique.

Les deux garçons lui offrirent un large sourire.

\- Pour toi ? Toujours !

Draco quitta la table de la salle commune où il avait décidé de s'installer en attendant l'heure de son entretien d'avenir.

Les jumeaux avaient raison : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il avait tellement autre chose en tête que ses examens semblaient être un problème insignifiant et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Hermione avait fini par montrer sa panique légendaire en se fermant à toute discussion concernant Voldemort ou Neville, répétant inlassablement que Regulus leur avait dit de se concentrer sur leurs études et que si elle n'avait pas de bonne note, elle ne serait pas efficace pour aider Neville ou Harry.

Londubat, quant à lui, avait du justifier ses absences auprès de ses camarades de dortoir. Pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons sur la raison de ses liens avec les Serpentard, il avait décidé de poursuivre avec des groupes d'étude, accompagné de Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan.

Ne restaient que lui et Harry... Mais Harry avait déjà vécu ça et même s'il relisait studieusement tout ses cours, Draco n'était pas dupe : le brun n'avait pas besoin de ça. Draco, en revanche, était assez sûr de ses capacités dans les matières qu'il avait choisies pour ne pas s'enliser sous toute la bibliothèque. Il visait « effort exceptionnel » pour toutes ses épreuves et quand il en avait fait part à Harry, le brun avait rigolé.

\- Espérons que personne ne te perturbe. Ça serait dommage de rater un sortilège uniquement parce que tu n'as pas réussi à t'empêcher de me reluquer.

Le ton léger de Harry avait eu le don d'apaiser ses craintes. C'était fou comme des examens de fin d'année pesaient peu dans la balance quand la vie de certaines personnes était en jeux. Mais ce qui était le plus fou, c'était le calme de Harry.

Bien sûr, il était celui qui avait le plus de temps pour se pencher sur l'état de Neville. Il parcourait la section interdite dès qu'il pouvait et suppliait Regulus de lui dire s'il avait trouvé quoique ce soit concernant la séparation des âmes.

Avec le temps, Harry avait décidé qu'il perdait plus de temps qu'autre chose et il avait fini par se concentrer sur ce qu'il apprenait à Durmstrang : la magie sans baguette, les informulés, les cercles et un soupçon de ma gie noire. Et dans son engouement, il avait entraîné Draco... Mais Draco restait mitigé face à la tranquillité apparente du brun. Parce que la vérité, c'était que Harry était tout aussi perdu que lui sur les questions sur son futur.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avait dit Harry. Il y a une part de moi qui s'étonne d'être encore en vie. C'est très flou, j'aimerais faire plein de choses : entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, devenir auror… Pour de bon, ou…Dragonnier. Peut-être juste vendeur de glace. Ou ne rien faire et dilapider l'argent de mon père à voyager autour du monde. Honnêtement… Terminer ma septième année à Poudlard serait déjà suffisant.

Harry n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui poser la question en retour. Draco était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que Harry lui propose d'en parler à son père.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Peut-être avait-il des ambitions qui pourraient te parler ?

\- Tuer tous les moldus, enfermer les nés-moldus, asservir les espèces qui ne sont pas des sorciers pures souches ?

\- Oubli ce que j'ai dit, avait pesté Harry.

Mais Draco s'était penché sur la question. Lucius avait fait partie du Comité d'Éducation au Ministère. Était-ce un rôle qui aurait pu lui plaire ? L'erreur de son père, en voulant se détacher de son passé, avait été de ne pas inculquer à Draco l'ambition des Malfoy. Le plaisir d'un travail bien fait, le goût de l'excellence, celui d'être au dessus des autres... Ça, Lucius le lui avait fait rentrer dans le crâne, imperceptiblement. Mais exiger que Draco fasse quelque chose d'exceptionnel de sa vie, comme devenir Ministre de la Magie, ça, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il y a un temps, Draco se serait tourné vers son père, pour lui demander conseil. Il y a un temps, il n'avait pas l'image sale qu'il avait de Lucius Malfoy.

Ce fut plus énervé qu'autre chose qu'il termina devant le bureau de Severus Rogue, pile au moment où Daphné en sortait. Elle le fixa de haut en bas avant de s'éloigner sans un mot pour lui. C'était le genre de comportement que certains Serpentard lui offraient depuis que le bruit courait qu'il sortait avec Harry. De tous Daphné avait le regard le plus méprisant.

\- M. Malfoy, veuillez entrer.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Le bureau du professeur de Potions avait vu son siège principal être envahi par la directrice. Severus Rogue présenta le fauteuil d'en face à Draco et s'assit sur celui d'à coté.

\- Bonsoir, M. Malfoy, fit la directrice. Avez-vous eu le temps de penser à ce que vous aimeriez faire plus tard ?

Draco jeta un regard en biais au professeur Rogue.

\- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas réfléchi… Du tout.

Le professeur Rogue et la directrice échangèrent un regard, avant que la femme ramène vers elle un parchemin de note.

\- En l'état actuel, M. Malfoy, vos notes sont assez bonnes pour que vous ayez l'embarras du choix. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de décider tout de suite mais c'est bien de savoir si certains corps de métier vous intéressent.

\- Sans parler de vos autres qualités qui ne tournent pas autour de la magie, ajouta Rogue.

\- Mes autres qualités ?

\- L'éloquence. Votre entêtement qui n'est pas uniquement un défaut. Votre capacité à analyser une situation et à ne pas vous laisser dépasser. Le professeur Leone a fait part de vos talents d'adaptation en situation complexe. Les carrières d'Auror ou de maître d'arme pourraient vous convenir mais vous avez aussi l'art et la manière d'user de mot comme des couteaux. Ne sous-estimez pas les talents qui ne nécessitent pas d'agiter votre baguette.

\- Le professeur Rogue a raison, M. Malfoy : vous êtes un garçon plein de ressources. Il est normal qu'à ce stade vous ne sachiez pas quoi choisir. Beaucoup de portes peuvent s'ouvrir pour vous. Je suis même ravie de savoir que vous ne vous précipitez pas. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas y réfléchir.

Draco fit un mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. L'entretien ne dura pas plus longtemps mais quand Rogue le raccompagna dans le couloir, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna de nouveau vers Draco.

\- J'ai discuté avec Harry.

\- Oh.

Draco se braqua imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un professeur s'immisce autant dans sa vie personnelle.

\- Harry n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire plus tard mais il doit sûrement tenir ça de son père. J'ai cru comprendre cependant que vous et miss Granger partagez un intérêt pour la médecine sorcière. Il y a bien sûr d'autres… Métiers qui exigent bien plus d'un sorcier.

\- D'autres métiers ?

\- Autre chose que tenir une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, travailler dans une banque ou au Ministère. J'en ai rapidement parlé à Harry et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de partager ces informations avec vous. Jeune homme, vous entrez dans un épisode important de votre vie. J'espère que vous avez tous le soutien dont vous avez besoin, qu'il soit amical, ou familial.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, professeur.

\- Oh, mais c'est là tout le plaisir de mon travail, grinça le maître des potions, Vous pouvez disposez.

Draco ne se le fit pas répéter. Il se détourna de Rogue et retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il trouva Théo, Blaise et Ginerva attablés dans un coin de la pièce et les rejoignit.

\- Alors ? le questionna Blaise.

\- Alors… Je suis un tel génie que je peux pourvoir à tous les postes.

\- Mh, c'est le commentaire fait pour presque tous les Serpentard, fit Théodore.

\- Pardon !? s'égosilla la rouquine.

\- Les notes des Serpentard sont toujours constantes, lui dit Blaise. Généralement, les réunions durent vraiment peu de temps.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais croisa les bras pour fixer le métis.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire plus tard...

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

\- Ma mère est assez fortunée pour que je me tourne les pouces jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Oh, ravie d'apprendre que tu es donc un fils à maman… Sans ambition, persifla Ginny.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Elle a fait des investissements judicieux dans le but de subvenir à tous mes besoins. Et si tu es assez mignonne, tu pourras dilapider cette fortune en ma compagnie.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez. Le visage de Ginny devint livide.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La voix de la fille était blanche. Blaise ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- C'est une proposition difficile à refuser. Ma mère s'en est sortie comme ça.

\- N'en déplaise à Nerobi Zabini, s'emporta Ginny, j'ai l'intention de travailler ! Je n'ai aucune envie de compter sur la fortune de ma famille ou de qui que ce soit d'autre !

\- N'en fais tout un plat, Gin', tu pourrais utiliser ton temps pour des choses plus amusantes !

\- Oh, mais je vais m'amuser, Zabini ! Je vais m'amuser et ça sera sans toi !

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard estomaqué de Blaise.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Draco serra son estomac pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais le visage effaré de Théo vint à bout de lui et il éclata de rire pile au moment où Harry arrivait.

\- Je viens de voir Ginny partir en grommelant des « ces stupides Serpentard qui se croient plus grands qu'ils ne le sont ». Donc… Qu'a fait Blaise ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit le noir.

\- Ohohoh, rigola Draco. Il vient tout simplement d'avouer à sa petite amie qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie les doigts de pieds en éventail et a subtilement proposé à Ginny d'être celle qui lui masserait lesdits doigts de pieds !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !

Harry s'assit à coté de Draco et fixa Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ginny m'a raconté qu'avant de faire fortune grâce à ses créations mi-magiques, mi-moldues, ses parents n'étaient pas riches. Ils portent beaucoup d'importance au travail. Ginny n'est pas le genre de fille à rester assise et à être jolie.

Blaise fusilla Harry du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais !? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sortie à peine deux semaines avec elle que tu la connais mieux que moi !

Harry croisa les bras et soutint le regard de Blaise.

\- Apparemment si. Parce qu'avant de sortir avec elle, Ginny est mon amie. Tu passes peut-être beaucoup de temps avec elle mais avoir sa langue enfoncée dans sa bouche n'est pas la meilleure méthode pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie et ce qu'elle aime.

Le visage de Blaise se tordit de colère, l'espace d'un bref instant, avant de reprendre un air impassible. Il se leva lentement.

\- Où tu vas ? hoqueta Draco entre deux rires.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos putains d'affaires !

Draco accepta le commentaire haineux avec un autre rire.

\- Il va être de mauvaise humeur si Ginerva ne le pardonne pas, commenta Théo.

\- As-tu déjà vu Blaise de bonne humeur ? demanda Harry.

Théo se contenta d'un sourire entendu.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Chasseur de trésors ? Ne rigole pas, Draco, les Gobelins paient des fortunes pour retrouver leurs trésors perdus ! Il y a aussi exorciste sorcier mais c'est comme devenir cracmol aux yeux des autres sorciers.

\- Bien sûr... On adore passer du temps avec l'église qui a mis beaucoup d'ardeur à nous brûler jusqu'au dernier.

Harry se cala un peu mieux contre le torse de Draco et le blond resserra son étreinte autour de son ventre, ses jambes de part d'autre du corps de Harry qui tournait les pages de son petit carnet des métiers.

\- Celui-ci est le plus intéressant : la légion sorcière.

\- Mh ?

Draco enfouit son nez dans les mèches noires de Harry.

\- Des études plus longues que celles pour devenir auror. Disparaître du monde sorcier et moldu durant cinq an pour un entraînement intensif, des interventions dans le monde entier pour autre chose que de simples mages noirs. Des choses plus importantes.

\- Donc devenir sorcier de haut niveau pour résoudre des mystères magiques ?

\- Ils nous en faudrait un pour détruire Voldemort... Si ça se trouve, ils ont même la solution pour Neville.

Harry soupira et referma le carnet avant de le jeter sur leur bureau. Il bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et ce dernier commença à mordiller la peau de son cou avec tendresse.

\- Est-ce qu'on va en parler ?

Draco soupira.

\- Du vide intersidéral sur la manière dont Adams s'y est pris pour faire de toi un horcruxe ? Je pensais qu'Hermione avait fait le tour de la question...

Harry ramena ses mains sur celles de Draco et laissa son regard se poser sur Apophis qui entourait la peluche du magyar de tout son corps.

Hermione n'avait pas fait le tour de la question, elle avait posé des tas de questions. Le livre aux paires d'yeux n'avait rien montré de ces secrets dans les souvenirs d'Adams, ce qui signifiait que sa magie était puissante. Pire encore : les souvenirs liés au rituel n'étaient qu'un épais brouillard impossible à traverser.

Le fameux grimoire de Voldemort ne pouvait se lire à travers les souvenirs... Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule option : le tenir en main propre.

Mais pour ça, il fallait savoir où il se trouvait.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- C'est évident ! s'emporta Hermione en employant son ton le plus hautain. Il est dans la bibliothèque !

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Lucius s'il avait le livre en sa possession. Miss Granger a probablement raison mais je ne pense pas que Lucius Malfoy aurait caché ce livre si près de lui et dans un lieu si évident.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé ? demanda Draco à Regulus.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois que vous sous-estimez l'attraction que la magie noire peut avoir sur certaines personnes. Ce livre, Abraxas Malfoy le désirait ardemment… C'est pour cette raison que je ne pense que ce livre soit dans la bibliothèque.

\- Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, fit Harry. Il nous faut ce livre.

\- Même si vous l'aviez en votre possession, lequel d'entre vous serez assez fou pour l'ouvrir ?

Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa, Draco tourna la tête vers lui, de même qu'Hermione et Neville, s'attendant à ce qu'il se propose.

\- Personne, dit-il finalement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Adams l'a fait pour une raison désespérée. Admettons que vous ouvrez ce livre, que vous sacrifiez vos yeux, rien ne dit que vous trouverez la solution pour Neville.

\- Donc on le condamne ?!

\- Harry, murmura Neville.

Harry se releva d'un bond.

\- Je refuse de baisser les bras aussi facilement !

Regulus l'observa durement.

\- Facilement ? J'ai vu ce que ce livre a fait à Adams, Harry ! C'était terrible ! Peut-être que Voldemort avait assez de folie en lui pour l'ouvrir mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Aucun de vous ! Pour Neville, nous trouverons un autre moyen !

\- C'est ça, grogna Harry. Vous avez si bien réussi jusque-là...

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione

Regulus approcha une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens…

\- Je ne crois pas, le coupa Harry. Mais ça ne fait rien, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec une bombe à retardement dans la tête. Ça n'est plus moi non plus.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta le bureau de Regulus.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, fit Draco, je crois que Harry est sur les nerfs.

Regulus adressa un sourire amusé à Draco.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Harry pense que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, il se trompe. Je l'ai presque élevé. Mais il a en partie raison. Neville, il est vrai que nous n'avons aucune solution pour toi.

Le Gryffondor offrit un sourire maladroit.

\- Je trouve ça presque rassurant que vous vous disputiez pour moi.

\- Dès que les vacances débuteront, je vous donnerai accès à la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd. A plusieurs, on trouvera sûrement quelque chose. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas vous approcher du _Cycle d'Argos._

\- Bien, monsieur.

Draco fit un bref signe de tête, suivi d'Hermione, puis les trois élèves disparurent. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver Harry dans la Salle sur Demande. Ce dernier tournait en rond, son miroir à la main et débitait en Russe. Draco, Neville et Hermione l'observèrent s'énerver et la voix féminine qui lui répondait était presque aussi contrariée. Jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne un ton plus doux, presque suppliant.

\- J'aurais du apprendre le russe, grogna Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit Harry.

Le brun avait reposé le miroir et se frotta le visage de ses deux mains.

\- Tu sais que Regulus a raison, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Hermione.

\- Oui, je le sais ! pesta Harry. C'est un foutu monde d'adulte sensé !

\- Et tu t'en plains ?

\- Absolument pas… C'est juste… Trop tranquille !

\- Oh, tu aurais préféré donner de ta personne à Ombrage ? ironisa Draco. Mmh, voyons... Tu as presque refait ta cinquième année : pénétrer dans le Ministère, se jeter dans le voile, rencontrer Voldemort, du moins une de ces formes… Rappelle-moi comment se conclut ton ancienne cinquième année ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué par la verve de Draco.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, poursuivit le blond. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te jeter dans le danger ?

\- C'est… Tu…

\- Quelle éloquence, Potty. Écoutez-moi : mon père est peut-être un employé de la bibliothèque mais il n'y a pas que lui et Archibald n'a jamais refusé de répondre à mes questions.

Draco s'avança vers Harry et lui prit le bras doucement.

\- Tu voulais une année presque tranquille, tu l'as. Nous aurons les vacances pour se concentrer sur ça. Harry, tu as appris à Neville l'Occlumencie, chose que tu n'avais pas réussi à faire toi même. Neville n'a pas de diabolique image montrant son père enfermé ou torturé le poussant à partir à sa recherche. Nous sommes mieux préparés et tu le sais !

Harry laissa son regard voyager sur ses camarades.

\- Draco a raison. Regulus et Syracuse iront voir cette maison dans laquelle Adams a passé cette épreuve de vol et il sait que s'il trouve un Horcruxe, il n'osera pas entrer seul. Regulus sait autant que toi ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Il faut lui faire confiance.

Neville s'approcha à son tour.

\- Et j'ai confiance en toi, Harry. Même si on ne trouve pas de solution pour moi, je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

\- Hola, Neville ! Attends un peu avant d'écrire ton testament, grogna Draco.

\- Désolé, s'empourpra Neville. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est… Merci.

\- Tu nous remercieras quand on t'aura exorcisé, fit Draco avec ennui. Assez de pathos pour aujourd'hui ! Ne peut-on pas juste aller s'allonger dans l'herbe en écoutant Granger nous bassiner pour la huitième fois la liste arithmantique qui permet d'ouvrir un cadenas de Géchin ?

Hermione gonfla les joues.

\- Oh ferme-la, Malfoy ! A force de t'endormir sur ton orgueil, tu finiras incapable de rien et détesté de tous.

Draco entoura les hanches de Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je pense que c'est positivement le contraire.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel mais ils finirent la journée comme Draco l'avait prévu : allongés dans l'herbe, entourés de leurs cours et écoutant Hermione relire ses note à hautes voix.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Sirius reposa sa tasse de thé et observa son neveu qui dévorait littéralement les petits gâteaux de Severus sous les regards effarés de Louve et Nolan.

\- Voilà qui est plaisant, grimaça Severus. Il y en a au moins qui apprécie ce que je sers.

\- Vas-y mollo, Harry, tu vas finir par devenir une baudruche !

Harry fronça les sourcils et avala sa dernière bouchée.

\- Vous vous plaignez que je ne mange pas assez et quand je le fais, je suis jugé ? Mon examinateur en Sortilèges m'a retenu plus longtemps que les autres et j'ai raté l'heure du repas. J'ai enchaîné sur l'épreuve d'Arcanes et vous savez que c'était horrible !

Tous le regardèrent étrangement.

\- Je pensais que c'était du niveau de Durmstrang ? s'enquit Sirius.

Harry se massa l'arête du nez. Bien sûr que c'était du niveau de Durmstrang, c'était moins pire que les épreuves du Tournoi. S'il avait été pris au dépourvu, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Trop concentré sur le fait qu'il avait déjà vécu ça, il avait sous-estimé les épreuves créées par Leone et avait presque vécu l'après-midi dans la souffrance. Et même s'il savait qu'il avait tout réussi haut la main, son duel surprise avec le mannequin de fer élaboré par Regulus pour les entraînements de combat l'avait épuisé.

Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche et s'écraser dans son lit... Mais c'était sans compter sa joyeuse famille qui avait décidé de prendre un thé de minuit.

\- Il te reste quoi comme épreuve ? Métamorphose, Runes, Arithmancie, Potions, Soins aux créatures magiques et Botanique ?

\- Comment s'est passée ton épreuve de Sortilèges théorique et d'Histoire de la magie ? demanda Severus.

\- Histoire de la magie, je n'ai pas eu de problème… En revanche… L'épreuve de Sortilège...

Harry se massa la nuque avant de passer une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Severus. Qu'est ce que tu as fait !?

\- J'ai écris tous mes sortilèges en Russe… Je crois même que j'ai écris tout mon devoir en Russe.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Sirius explosa de rire.

\- Tu as fais quoi !? s'égosilla Nolan. Comment c'est possible ? Tu les prononces en anglais, pourtant !

\- Je ne prononce presque plus mes sorts : si je peux les traiter en informulés, je le fais. J'ai révisé tous les sorts appris en informulés, donc quand je me suis retrouvé devant la feuille… Je ne sais pas : mon cerveau s'est éteint et s'est rallumé en Russe.

\- C'est très malin de ta part, Harry, répondit Severus dépité. Je doute que ça passe auprès de l'examinateur.

\- Peut-être qu'ils feront une exception pour Harry ? Après tout, il est le champion de Durmstrang, plaisanta Louve. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as été retenu plus longtemps ?

Harry croisa les bras et soupira.

\- En partie. Ça, le patronus corporel et beaucoup de questions sur le programme de Durmstrang qui semble intéresser tout le monde.

\- En dehors de ça, demanda Nolan, tu es confiant ?

\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour le reste, fit très sérieusement Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Après l'éclat de Draco, Harry avait plus que relativisé. Il était entouré d'adultes capables. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de sauver des vies. Il avait juste à se soucier de son éducation, de son avenir et pour une fois, il pouvait presque espérer une fin d'année sereinement.

\- Harry ?

Une main le secoua et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir, fit Nolan.

Le blond aida Harry à se relever et ce dernier murmura un « bonne nuit » aux deux adultes et à Louve. Tout le long du chemin, Harry s'appuyait presque sur Nolan pour ne pas s'endormir debout.

\- Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu passes tes nuits à autre chose que dormir.

Harry rigola.

\- Moi, au moins, je ne détourne pas Hermione de ses priorités.

\- A d'autres ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez mais… Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Harry s'arrêta, vacilla et Nolan le retint légèrement. Le brun plongea dans le regard bleuté de son cousin et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à douter, fit Harry. Je vois très bien comment Louve évite des tas de sujet sur lesquels elle pourrait s'étendre comme elle aime le faire. Mais en vérité, ça ne vous concerne pas et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

\- Tu ne garderas pas tout ça secret éternellement, Harry. Un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras par nous le dire. Et attends toi à ce qu'on ne se mette pas sur le coté.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire fatigué.

\- J'avais compris. Le plus tard sera le mieux.

Nolan soupira mais se remit en marche et tint Harry près de lui.

\- Essaie de rester en vie. Ta mère me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Ma mère me tuerait s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, s'amusa Harry.

Nolan rigola.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Je le suis aussi : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Nolan. Inquiète toi plutôt de Louve et de son petit carnet.

\- Son… Petit… Carnet ! Pourquoi Louve t'aurait-elle donné le petit carnet ?

Le sourire de Harry se fit plus grand.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Tu es trop jeune pour… Harry !

Mais Harry avait déjà poussé la porte de sa salle commune.

\- Bonne nuit, Nolan.

Quand il rentra enfin dans sa chambre, il la trouva plongée dans le noir. Seul le rougeoiement des pierres de feu du coffre d'Apophis luisait dans la pénombre. Le serpent leva la tête quand il vit Harry.

\- _Petite ssssourrriss sssilenssiieussse._

 _-_ Un peu grosse pour toi, chuchota Harry.

\- _Jamais trop grosssseee._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Dans le silence le plus total, il s'empara d'une serviette et ressortit en direction de la salle de bains.

A cette heure, il ne trouva personne et Harry ne se gêna pas pour jeter pêle-mêle ses vêtements et se laisser tomber dans le bassin des Serpentard. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond et fit presque un bond en voyant Circé qui avait les bras croisés contre la vitre et l'observait sans se cacher.

\- Bon sang ! grogna Harry.

La sirène lui souffla un baiser du bout des lèvres sans pour autant s'enfuir. Harry décida que ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Elle était presque comme un membre de sa famille.

Il reposa sa tête sur le rebord du bassin, soutenu par une serviette et ferma les yeux. Il valait mieux qu'il ne s'endorme pas mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu. Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer sortir du bain et rejoindre Draco dans le lit. A cette heure, le blond dormait sûrement et Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : se serrer contre lui. Pourtant, il ne fit pas plus d'effort que ça pour sortir du bassin. À la place, il laissa sa main glisser contre son ventre et buter contre son sexe.

Harry se surprit en se rendant compte qu'il suffisait juste d'une pensée pour son blond favori pour être en forme. Mais il ne se voyait pas réveiller Draco uniquement pour ça. A la place, il conjura mentalement quelques souvenirs de la journée. Comme par exemple le baiser que Draco lui avait offert après avoir battu son propre mannequin de fer. Harry en avait eu la trique presque immédiatement et il avait détesté la frustration de voir le blond déguerpir pour le reste de l'épreuve. Ajouté à ça le fait de ne pas dîner ensemble et Harry se languissait de plus en plus...

Beaucoup plus.

Depuis l'épisode des souvenirs et après avoir fait taire les inquiétudes de Draco, Harry s'était retrouvé plus quémandeur qu'avant. Il se sentait arriver au point de non retour. Il avait envie de Draco à un point inimaginable. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque mot prononcé par le blond était une torture et une promesse de mieux.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de forcer la main à Draco mais il se sentait plus vivant que jamais et bon sang, le sexe partagé avec Draco le rendait fou ! Il avait encore en mémoire la sensation des doigts de Draco en lui et ce qu'il avait ressenti, comme si son corps s'était réveillé juste en appuyant sur un bouton.

Harry soupira de bonheur et s'empressa d'entourer son membre entre ses doigts. C'était loin de ce qu'il ressentait quand Draco le touchait mais il s'en contenterait pour ce soir.

Le claquement d'un objet le fit se redresser immédiatement. Il fixa la porte de la salle de bain et sortit du bassin, nu et baguette en main. Il ouvrit toutes les portes des douches privées et ne trouva personne. Il ne trouva personne, certes… Mais…

Harry agita sa baguette et s'assura que la porte de la salle de bain des Serpentard soit bien fermée. Quand il revint vers le bassin, il constata que Circé avait disparu. Harry observa autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur le savon qu'il avait ramené. Il s'empara de ce dernier et retourna dans le bassin mais se positionna à genoux dans l'eau et le visage fixé sur l'entrée… Juste au cas où.

Il fit un effort monstre pour garder les yeux ouverts mais dès que sa main revint sur sa verge, il fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son propre plaisir et l'odeur qui avait envahi la pièce. D'un bras, il s'appuya sur le bord de l'immense baignoire et de l'autre, il faisait des vas et viens rapides, faisant onduler l'eau autour de lui par des mouvements de bassin incontrôlé.

\- Draco… Draco…

Harry lâcha son membre et prit le savon pour en badigeonner ses doigts. Il fit une légère grimace mais baissa de nouveau la tête, les jambes écartées. Il passa sa main derrière lui et titilla son anus du bout des doigts. C'était définitivement moins bien seul qu'à deux...

Il grogna et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Sur les doigts de Draco, sur sa langue, sur son souffle.

Là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment envie de lui.

\- D... Draco..

Harry enfonça un seul doigt en lui : aucune douleur, juste la sensation qu'il faisait quelque chose de ridicule. En fait, quelque chose qui aurait pu être ridiculement bon.

Harry retira son doigt et croisa les bras sur le rebord en plongeant sa tête. Il ne vit même pas l'eau bouger. Il étouffa un rire. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand une main passa entre ses fesses.

Harry sursauta et sa main se lança pour attraper sa baguette.

\- Chut, chaton… Regarde-toi.

Harry tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Draco !

\- Quand tu m'appelles, je t'entends et franchement, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça...

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait senti l'odeur de menthe mais il avait bêtement cru que c'était dans sa tête... Mais c'était la voix de Draco.

\- Tu es invisible.

\- Mmhh… Et tu vas me féliciter pour avoir si bien exécuté mon sort...

Le ton du blond était velouté et chargé de désir. Harry se sentit devenir aussi dur que de l'acier. Les doigts de Draco passèrent de nouveau entre ses fesses et le brun ne put rien faire d'autres que de se cambrer en gémissant.

\- Tu allais vraiment te faire plaisir tout seul ? Sans moi ? C'est vraiment horrible de ta part, de me priver de ça !

Draco ponctua sa phrase en attrapant le sexe de Harry.

\- Aaahh… Tu… Dormais...

\- Jamais quand tu n'es pas là. Redresse les fesses, chaton.

Harry obéit et les doigts attrapèrent ses fesses. Le brun trouva tout de même la force de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il voyait bien ses fesses, légèrement écartées, mais rien d'autre. Normalement, le sort de Draco aurait du cesser depuis longtemps maintenant mais il restait parfaitement invisible.

Harry tenta de se détendre mais tressauta quand un doigt inquisiteur s'enfonça en lui.

\- Trop facile, souffla Draco contre sa peau.

\- Mmmh, gémit Harry.

Harry attendit mais rien d'autre ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille de savon vole juste au dessus de lui. Harry la vit être débouchée et son liquide déversé sur ce qui avait tout l'air d'être des doigts.

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla Draco. Putain, je vais jouir juste avec ça !

Harry eut du mal à ne pas rire et ne s'en priva pas. Il vit les doigts rendus luisant par le savon trouver un chemin vers son postérieur et la suite fut douloureusement plaisante : Draco avait enfoncé ses deux doigts en lui et travaillait sur un mouvement de ciseau qui lui faisait serrer les dents.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais te faire venir juste avec mes doigts ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Essaie toujours, soupira Harry.

Il ne le voyait pas mais il était sûr que Draco souriait. Les doigts du blond ne tardèrent pas à le fouiller avec plus d'intérêt, cherchant en lui de quoi le faire miauler de plaisir. En deux mouvements, Draco visa juste.

\- OH OUI ! s'écria Harry.

C'était vraiment fascinant, la façon dont son corps réagissait. Une simple caresse sur cet amas de nerfs et c'était comme s'il était prêt à éjaculer sur l'instant. D'autres caresses et il avait l'impression de jouir en continu sans pouvoir se libérer totalement. De plus, Draco ne l'épargnait pas : dès qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'acharnait dessus.

\- Oooh… Oui ! Oui…

\- Harry, tu m'excites tellement ! Avec mes doigts en toi… C'est comme si… Putain… Je peux voir en toi !

C'était insensé mais la phrase hallucinée de Draco lui fit tourner la tête.

Le brun sentit quelque chose se promener le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce ne fut qu'une fois proche de sa nuque qu'il comprit que c'était la bouche de Draco. Il se tourna et ouvrit la bouche en une demande silencieuse. La langue de Draco s'engouffra dans sa bouche en un baiser avide. Harry était presque sûr que vu de l'extérieur, ça ne ressemblait à rien. Lui à genoux dans l'eau, les fesses entrouvertes, l'anus dilaté par des doigts invisibles et la bouche ouverte avec sa langue tournant bizarrement.

Harry rompit le baiser et Draco se mit à le doigter avec plus de ferveur, ses deux doigts allant et venant avec rapidité en lui. Il ne touchait pas tous le temps sa prostate mais juste la sensation de se faire prendre, de se faire remplir lui suffisait amplement. Bientôt, ses gémissements ne furent que des cris et Harry se surprit à croire Draco quand ce dernier avait émis l'hypothèse de le faire venir juste avec ses doigts.

Il allait jouir.

\- Draco ! Draco… J'ai… Mmhh… Te… Sucer !

Le mouvement du blond s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Harry laissa échapper un son pitoyable en sentant les doigts de Draco quitter son petit trou.

\- Tourne-toi, à genoux !

Harry s'exécuta. Il avait encore l'anus un peu douloureux mais la douleur était dérisoire face à la perte du traitement délicieux qu'il avait subi.

\- Ouvre ta jolie bouche, Harry.

Le brun s'exécuta. Les yeux grands ouverts, il put voir le moment où Draco réapparut dès l'instant où son sexe se posa sur sa langue. La peau nacrée de Draco se dévoila sous ses yeux. Son gland rougi, les veines bleutées courant sous la peau fine de son sexe, les poils clairs sur son pubis. Son ventre plat, ses mamelons roses. Et son visage.

Draco se mordait la lèvre et dès qu'il croisa le regard de Harry il prit les cheveux brun entre ses doigts. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il était au summum d'un plaisir qu'il avait du mal à définir. Tout en la personne de Draco lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ne savait même pas si c'était réellement possible d'aimer autant.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ça pour Ginny. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de l'amour, mais pas comme ça. Et une partie de lui était aussi en train de se dire qu'Adams non plus n'avait pas aimé comme ça.

Draco jouit dans sa bouche et ne perdit pas de temps à s'occuper de Harry avec ses propres lèvres. Il y avait de l'indécence dans tous leurs mouvements : des jambes écartées de Harry en passant par les va et viens éloquents de Draco sur sa queue, au goût du sperme de Draco dans sa bouche aux deux doigts enfoncés en lui sans ménagement pour le faire éjaculer aussitôt.

Harry ferma les yeux, un sourire de garçon repus aux lèvres. Mais Draco remonta sur lui et tapota légèrement sa joue.

\- Ne t'endors pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de dormir ?

\- Oui. Viens, allons nous coucher, parce que je suis crevé d'être resté éveillé juste pour tes beaux yeux.

Harry rit.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça n'en valait pas la peine...

\- Si… Ça en vaut toujours la peine.

La voix de Draco avait été si douce que ça força Harry à ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Draco, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui lui donna des frissons. Draco ne souriait pas, il étudiait son visage avec tellement d'intensité que Harry trouva ça presque plus honteux que d'écarter les jambes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Draco embrassa son nez.

\- Rien, strictement rien.

Mais Harry se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, Draco l'aimait avec la même force.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ça soit la cohue. Dès le moment où les feu d'artifices explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, la presque totalité des élèves se rua à l'extérieur, suivant la folle escapade des jumeaux qui traînaient derrière eux un immense dragon de feu étincelant.

Draco était persuadé qu'ils vivraient à la rentrée leur pire retenue mais pour le moment, les professeurs avaient tous l'air d'avoir décidé d'être indulgents. Même le sous-directeur agitait sa baguette pour laisser échapper quelques petits pétards.

Les BUSEs enfin terminées, Draco commençait à se rendre compte de tout le travail abattu durant cette année.

Parce que Pansy était agenouillée dans un coin un sourire amusé aux lèvres et fixant un patronus en forme de corbeau qui sautillait autour d'elle. Parce que Blaise embrassait sans se cacher une Ginny Weasley qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à récupérer. Parce que Louve Lupin hurlait des « LIBRE, je suis libre ! » aux oreilles de Harry et Nolan qui n'arrivaient pas à cesser de rire. Parce que Granger avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras sous le regard compatissant de Neville et Luna.

Et tout ça était tellement différent de ses fins d'années précédentes...

Il n'aurait jamais remarqué tous ces changements, toutes ces personnes. Il n'aurait jamais souri en voyant Pansy être aussi fière d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais ri en observant Granger essayer de se soustraire au discours lunaire de Lovegood.

Il n'aurait jamais été aussi pressé de revenir à Poudlard... Et en même temps, ces vacances promettaient d'être quelque chose.

Il allait passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. De ça, il en était sûr. Certes, son petit ami allait sûrement rabâcher encore et encore qu'il leur fallait une solution pour Neville mais Draco se faisait aussi une joie de passer des moments avec lui hors de l'école.

Ce qui voulait aussi dire, du temps avec Louve, Nolan, Granger… Probablement Neville et Lovegood. Harry lui avait aussi demandé s'il comptait fréquenter quelques Serpentard durant les vacances. Ça ne lui avait pas tellement traversé l'esprit en vérité. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça mais Draco comprenait les sous-entendus de Harry : c'était peut-être le moment de changer ça.

\- Hey !

Harry tapota gentiment son épaule.

\- Hey, répondit Draco.

\- Apparemment, les feux d'artifices étaient une diversion. Il y a une fête dans les anciens appartements de Helga, tu viens ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidemment.

Draco suivit Harry en le tenant par la main.

Cette nuit, il se ficha bien du regarda de Daphné. Il dansa avec Harry, le tenant contre lui sans se soucier de choquer qui que ce soit. Cette nuit, il fêta la fin des études à Poudlard de Louve. Cette nuit, il vit un Nolan éméché embrasser avec passion une Granger extatique.

Cette nuit, il but avec Théodore, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi qu'avec d'autres Serpentard. Cette nuit, il fêta la victoire de son équipe, sous les larmes de Pucey. Cette nuit, il fit presque la paix avec Ronald Weasley. Enfin, il ne l'insulta pas. C'était un bon début.

Cette nuit, Draco était un garçon qui avait l'impression que les choses valaient le coup d'être vécues.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Mon crâne est un volcan en fusion, grogna Blaise.

\- Tiens, prends ça, dit Ginny.

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole et le mulâtre l'avala immédiatement avant de s'avachir de nouveau sur elle.

\- Alors ! Des projets, tous les deux ?

Draco et Harry sortirent de leurs propres méandres pour observer Ginny.

\- Ils vont s'envoyer en l'air chez Potter, s'amusa Pansy, parce que c'est évident que ce n'est pas chez un Malfoy qu'ils pourront s'encanailler.

Ginny pouffa.

\- Plus sérieusement ?

\- Rien, répondit Harry d'une voix pâteuse. On verra ce que mes parents ont décidé de faire.

Harry se cala plus confortablement contre la fenêtre et Draco en profita pour s'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses jambes, sans que Théo de l'autre côté ne fasse de remarque.

\- Et toi, Théo ?

\- Je crois… Que ma mère veut qu'on aille en France. Je ne suis pas sûr de ses projets. Toi et Blaise vous allez en Italie, c'est ça ?

\- Si j'arrive à convaincre ma mère..., pesta Ginny.

\- Laisse -moi deviner : elle pense que Zabini est un très mauvais parti, rigola Pansy.

\- Elle ne fait pas que le penser, elle le clame haut et fort. Qu'il est comme sa mère, un démon tentateur qui aura ma mort.

\- Bon sang ! râla Blaise. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te demander en mariage !

\- Zut ! Et moi qui pensais te mettre le grappin dessus, t'assassiner, prendre ta fortune et rendre fière ta mère...

Blaise se redressa et fixa Ginny avec un air ahuri.

\- Splendide, fit-il dans un souffle.

Harry et Pansy éclatèrent de rire. Même Théodore laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez la fermer ? pesta Draco.

\- Oh, le petit blond n'a pas fait sa nuit et il est grognon, se moqua Blaise.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco et caressa son crâne.

\- Je crois qu'à l'avenir, tu ne suivras plus Louve et les jumeaux dans leur jeu dangereux.

\- J'étais à « ça » de gagner ! Si Lupin n'avait pas hurlé comme une Velane en furie, j'aurais renvoyé ce cognard !

\- Non, Draco : tu avais perdu dès l'instant où tu as accepté ce match, rétorqua Ginny.

\- Va te faire voir, Weasley, toi et ta ribambelle de rouquins mesquins !

\- Je t'emmerde royalement, Malfoy !

\- Je crois qu'on arrive, commenta simplement Théo.

Harry tourna la tête et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Les quais de la gare de King's Cross défilaient sous ses yeux et il étouffait déjà presque de bonheur. Il avait tellement hâte de serrer son frère dans ses bras...

Ils furent tous debout avant même que le train ne s'arrête. Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à se saluer, à se promettre de s'envoyer des lettres. Draco dut patienter en fulminant que Harry finisse d'être alpagué par tous les premiers années à qui il avait adressé la parole en début d'année.

Théo avait déjà retrouvé sa mère, de même que Blaise qui lui présentait en bonne et due forme Ginerva Weasley.

Enfin, il vit les Potter. James tenait la main de son cadet qu'il lâcha dès qu'il vit son grand frère.

\- HARRY !

Harry s'empressa de courir vers lui et de soulever son frère qui devenait trop grand pour ça.

\- Regarde-toi, Charlie-Boy ! s'exclama Harry.

Le brun embrassa son frère avec force qui le repoussa en rigolant.

\- Bonjour, Draco.

\- Bonjour, Lily.

La mère de Harry lui sourit poliment mais l'éclat de ses yeux ne trahit pas son intérêt pour Draco. Elle savait.

De même que James Potter. Ils devaient savoir tout les deux.

\- Vous avez l'air en forme, les gosses, fit le père.

\- Tu parles, répondit Harry. Dès qu'on rentre, je n'existe plus durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

\- Pas question, jeune homme ! J'ai l'intention de profiter de chaque micro-seconde de toi ! s'emporta Lily.

Elle allia le geste à la parole et entoura son fils de ses bras.

\- Draco.

Le blond tourna la tête et afficha un sourire forcé en voyant son père. Mais l'état de sa mère le faucha par surprise.

\- Mère !

Draco papillonna des yeux et s'avança vers elle comme un enfant perdu.

\- Vous… Vous êtes…

\- Enceinte, compléta Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco en resta coi mais les faits étaient là. Le ventre de sa mère était d'une jolie rondeur et l'émotion qui étreignit Draco fut presque impossible à camoufler.

\- Je vais être… Grand frère.

\- Je l'espère, s'amusa sa mère.

\- Félicitations, madame Malfoy, fit Harry.

\- Merci beaucoup, Harry. Je vois que Draco et toi avez fini par vous réconcilier ? J'espère te voir un peu plus souvent, dans ce cas.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller... Draco, prends tes affaires.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque face à la soudaine froideur de son père.

\- A une prochaine fois, s'enquit James Potter.

\- Tu m'écris dès que tu es arrivé, murmura Harry en lui prenant le bras.

\- Promis. Au revoir James, Lily… Charles.

\- Bye, Draco.

Draco regarda la petite famille Potter une dernière fois, une boule de joie intense au fond de l'estomac. Boule qui fondit dès qu'il fut seul avec sa famille.

Sa mère était l'image même de la félicité mais son air amical avait disparu dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Ils ne transplanèrent pas. Dans l'état de sa mère, c'était impossible. A la place, ils prirent un portoloin. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe : quelque chose clochait. Et il eut sa réponse dès qu'ils furent chez eux.

\- Lucius ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?! S'exclama Narcissa.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, Draco, je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes Harry Potter.

Draco en fut estomaqué.

\- Pardon !?

\- Lucius, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Son père leva la main vers le cou de son fils et Draco recula brusquement. Il vit clairement le doute dans le regard de son père mais la main continua son avancée et Draco comprit ce qu'il voulait attraper.

Le collier.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi tu joues mais… Ça, ce n'est pas possible.

Draco récupéra le bijou d'un geste sec.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait croire que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry ?

\- Bien. Dis-moi pourquoi un des cercles est devenu noir, dans ce cas-là ? Dis-moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à mentir, mais ses yeux attrapèrent le visage choqué de sa mère, son regard emprisonné par le cadeau empoisonné d'Adams.

\- Dis-le, Draco !

Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses doigts serraient encore le pendentif. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Que devait-il faire ?

Draco serra les lèvres.

\- Draco…

\- C'est vous… C'est de votre faute.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Draco, je t'en prie, fit sa mère. Explique-toi.

\- Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer en envoyant une grenade cataleptique.

\- Qu…

\- Par Salazar !

Sa mère plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Draco n'avait pas le courage de soutenir son regard à elle mais il n'avait aucune honte à tenir tête à son père.

\- Dans ta chambre.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller ! Je veux que vous me parliez ! Je veux la vérité !

\- Dans ta chambre, Draco ! Immédiatement !

Le ton de Lucius était sans appel. Draco renifla avec dédain mais obéit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché le collier et maintenant, sa paume avait l'emprunte du pendentif.

Il regarda sa fenêtre et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Pouvait-il s'enfuir ? Pouvait-il faire une chose aussi stupide que quitter son domicile et rejoindre Harry ? Non, sa réaction était légitime, si quelqu'un devait se reprocher quelque chose, ce n'était pas lui.

C'était son père.

Draco resta dans sa chambre, même quand sa mère lui demanda de descendre pour manger. Il ne bougea pas. Dobby lui amena son repas mais Draco savait déjà que ce manège n'allait pas être un tour unique.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Lucius Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne mais ça serait mentir de dire qu'il fut surpris de la réaction de James Potter.

\- Si j'ai bien compris... Vous venez me voir pour me demander d'éloigner mon fils du vôtre ? Et que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ? Ramener ma famille à Durmstrang ?

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire ça. Mais n'impliquez pas mon fils avec le vôtre durant les vacances. Pour le reste… Je m'en occuperai.

James Potter croisa les bras et leva la tête en l'air. Lucius n'avait jamais réellement discuté avec cet homme, il avait plus vu Lily Potter que le patriarche de la famille. Mais il avait estimé qu'il était important qu'il soumette sa demande à ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas forcer Draco éternellement mais il pouvait compter sur l'instinct d'un père.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que mon fils est une mauvaise fréquentation ?

\- Je pense que votre fils est très bien. Je pense en revanche que cette histoire, son passé... Nos liens… Ne feront que compliquer les choses.

\- Dites-moi plutôt la vérité, Lucius. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry et Draco ? Quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? Donnez-moi une vraie raison pour que j'empêche mon fils de passer du temps avec celui qu'il considère comme un ami très proche.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à cerner James. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier était furieux, compréhensif, moqueur ou dédaigneux. Il n'y arrivait pas parce que James Potter ressemblait à Harry Adams et tous deux avaient ce visage dont les expressions étaient parfois à l'exact opposé de leurs pensées. A ce moment-là, Potter ne montrait strictement rien qui faisait dire à Lucius que leur conversation prenait un tournant dangereux.

Si ce n'est les questions légères de James.

\- Vous le savez très bien. Vous ne pouvez pas croire, après l'épisode de Bellatrix, que je peux me permettre de…

\- De mettre la vie de votre fils en danger, je comprends. Mais que peut-il bien lui arriver à Poudlard ?

\- Dites plutôt « que lui est-il arrivé à Poudlard » ! Draco est une proie trop facile même dans l'enceinte de ces murs et je ne laisserai pas les choses empirer !

\- Donc vous l'éloignez pour le protéger. D'accord, c'est un acte que je comprends.

\- Que… Vous comprenez. Bien sûr.

\- Harry va partir avec nous en Amérique du Sud durant deux semaines. Ensuite, nous retournons en Russie. En Août, nous partons en Espagne. Harry n'aura pas de temps à consacrer à Draco. Cela vous convient-il ?

Le ton de James Potter avait été si acide que Lucius s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas juste lui rire au nez ensuite. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Potter accédait à toutes ses requêtes.

\- Écoutez, soupira Lucius, ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est…

\- Notre passif, j'ai bien compris. Lucius, il va peut-être falloir comprendre qu'une partie de l'histoire ne nous concerne presque plus. Mais soit, c'est votre choix, Harry comprendra. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Seulement, je vous souhaite bien du courage.

\- Du courage ?

James se leva pour quitter la table qu'il partageait avec Lucius au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Bien sûr. Généralement, ce sont ceux qui ont tendance à jouer une partie seul qui finisse par mourir. Regardez ce qu'est devenu Adams...

Lucius serra les poings. Potter affichait ce petit sourire. Le sourire de celui qui savait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il aurait toujours le beau rôle. Il ne lui fit pas cadeau d'une dernière réflexion. Potter s'en contenta et quitta le pub.

Après ça, Lucius Malfoy mit très longtemps avant de rentrer chez lui.

.

.

 **Voilà pour ce soir….oulala il est tard ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue que ce chapitre était vraiment léger mais en le relisant je l'ai trouvé plutôt drôle. A dans dix jours les agneaux !**


	68. Loin de tout

**BONSOIR !**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Globalement Aout et Septembe n'ont ABSOLUMENT PAS étaient tendre avec moi. J'ai enchainé les heures sup' résultat ma fatigue de n'avoir rien fait a était remplacé par une fatigue de trop faire.**

 **Croyez moi ça me chargine énormément de ne pas trouver de TEMPS pour Retour. Tous mes projets d'écriture ont pris du plomb dans l'aile…mais !**

 **Octobre est là, je vais donc faire une croix sur l'inktober pour me plonger (enfin) corps et âmes dans Retour. Le fire est toujours présent, il faudrait juste que les journées durent plus de 24h.**

 **Vos mots doux sont toujours une source d'inspiration. J'ai peur que les quelques prochains chapitres ne soient pas au top, j'ai écris certaines chose d'une manière que je ne voulais pas tourner. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas fière, je dis que j'aurai pu mieux faire. Enfin…vous serez seuls juges ^^.**

 **Pardon pour l'attente et merci pour vos encouragements, vos compliments, votre passion.**

 **Ça fais du bien à mon petit Koeur !**

 **Et bien sûr merci à Titou Douh et sa patience d'ange, parce que franchement j'ai vraiment écris comme une patate sans main m'voyez.**

 **Sur ce délicieuse lecture les agneaux. Je serais plus disponible pour répondre à partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à ce que débute l'enfer de Nowel ! Parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'échanger avec vous.**

 **Immense Koeur sur vos petites têtes les agneaux !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOIN DE TOUT**

 ** _«_** _J'entends encore l'onde sensuelle_ _  
De ta bouche sur la mienne  
C'était si fort, c'était si beau  
La philosophie de ton souffle entre mes mots »_

Onde sensuelle. -M-

.

.

Il y avait des lieux qui ne méritaient pas qu'on y mette les pieds. Des endroits en ruines qui aurait mieux fait de le rester ou d'être totalement rasé. Le manoir Jedusor en faisait partie, de même que la Cabane Hurlante.

Mais cet endroit était un concentré de tout ce que Regulus aurait bien voulu voir complètement détruit. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu cette maison, même si cette partie de l'Angleterre lui était inconnue, il avait la sensation que quelque chose d'important s'était joué ici.

Il aurait pu le savoir s'il avait regardé les souvenirs.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend exactement ?

Regulus secoua la tête avant de ramener son regard sur les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

William Chester n'avait pas abandonné son air maussade et, sous le ciel gris anglais, il ressemblait à l'un de ces hommes qui aurait pu sortir d'une ruelle pour égorger n'importe qui. A coté de lui, debout et retroussant les babines en un grognement continu, se trouvait Syracuse.

\- Tu sais que Severus soupçonne quelque chose. Il me demande pourquoi Syracuse ne vient plus prendre sa potion.

\- Je suis inutile en humain.

\- C'est parfaitement faux ! cingla William.

\- Je ne fais pas de magie, gronda le loup.

\- Ça s'apprend, lui fit Regulus. Nous n'attendons rien. Plus vite on en aura fait le tour, plus vite on pourra partir. William… Tu as la dague ?

L'auror plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau et en sortit une dague frappée des mêmes ornements que l'épée de Godric et conçue dans le même métal : celui capable d'absorber le venin d'un basilic.

Quatre dagues, retrouvées par Adams et confiées à Dumbledore. Les Potter en avait une, William aussi. Les deux autres étaient rangées à Square Grimmaurd.

\- Apparemment, il y aurait une protection.

William agita sa baguette.

\- De quand datent tes informations ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucune barrière ici.

Regulus ne répondit rien. Il en avait conscience. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'Adams tentait de les mettre sur des pistes.

\- Essayons tout de même, veux-tu ?

Syracuse n'eut pas besoin de deuxième invitation. Il bondit en direction des barbelés et sauta par-dessus la clôture sans que rien ne se passe. William découpa une ouverture et entama sa marche dans le jardin défraîchi de la détestable mansarde.

Sur le qui vive, baguette en main, ils entrèrent dans le salon après avoir détaché toutes les planches de la porte. Aucun d'eux ne pipait mot, même le loup marchait d'un pas silencieux. Cependant, le salon n'offrit rien de concluant. Il y avait juste un fauteuil au milieu de ce dernier et rien d'autre.

William fit signe à Regulus qu'ils pouvaient se séparer et le brun accepta d'un bref mouvement de tête. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui crépitait autour de lui, comme un léger chuintement en continu résonant dans ses oreilles. Tout en marchant à travers les couloirs en piteux état, Regulus se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne piste.

Après avoir découvert que la tombe d'Adams était vide, lui et Syracuse avaient tenté de suivre la piste du cadavre. Mais Syracuse était formel : ce qui était sorti n'avait laissé que l'odeur de la mort et c'était quelque chose qu'il sentait partout.

Après ça, seuls restaient les lieux qu'Adams avait visités de son vivant et la liste se réduisait comme peau de chagrin, William ayant déjà condamné tous ceux liés à Voldemort. Toute cette affreuse histoire l'avait alors fait beaucoup réfléchir, notamment sur Dumbledore et Harry.

Il lui était alors apparu l'idée saugrenue que Dumbledore n'avait jamais essayé d'aider Franck et Neville... Et il avait fait part de ses doutes à Harry. Il s'était attendu à ce que la garçon défende son ancien directeur mais le jeune homme était d'abord resté silencieux avant de conclure que Regulus avait sûrement raison.

\- Tu n'es pas furieux? avait demandé le cadet des Black.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'être ? La conclusion reste la même : Dumbledore est mort à cause d'un horcruxe. Tu savais ce qu'il était avant de travailler à Poudlard ? Le genre d'idées qu'il nourrissait n'était pas très différentes de celles de Voldemort.

\- Une vision du monde qu'il a fini par abandonner, avait tenté de justifier Regulus.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais cessé d'être pragmatique. Regulus, tu penses que chaque vie est précieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque être innocent a le droit de vivre ?

\- C'est évident ! Enfin… C'est devenu évident.

Harry lui avait souri.

\- Mais Dumbledore ne pensait pas comme ça. Pour lui, sacrifier le peu pour sauver le plus avait beaucoup plus de sens. Et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais ça n'est pas comme ça que je réfléchis.

\- Et si… Et si au final, tu n'avais pas le choix ?

Harry ne lui avait pas répondu.

Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne s'avouerait jusqu'à la dernière seconde que tout était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de Harry de voir plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à cerner sous leurs yeux.

Regulus s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il déchargeait de plus en plus ses espoirs sur Harry. Le brun semblait brûler d'un feu nouveau, le genre de flamme dont Regulus avait du mal à détacher son regard. Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était aussi insupportable à savoir que la bouffée de fierté et de joie qui l'inondait à chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Parce que cette joie était toujours accompagnée d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité : Regulus avait l'impression d'être comme le reste des adultes bornés qui avait entouré Harry. Mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Mais il savait aussi que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive et même contre lui-même, s'il le fallait.

\- Rien.

Regulus dégaina sa baguette avec vivacité et la pointa sur William.

\- Bon sang, Chester !

L'homme sourit d'un sourire sans humour.

\- Je t'ai connu plus attentif.

Regulus rangea sa baguette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Il n'y a rien ici à part de vieux résidus de magie. Je pense que cette maison était truffée de pièges. En revanche, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

William se détourna de lui sans l'inviter à le suivre mais Regulus avait compris le message. Ils passèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait une armure dont le métal avait fondu et Regulus plissa les yeux. Là, il n'y avait plus de porte mais celle qui terminait le couloir qu'ils traversèrent lui glaça le sang.

Un grondement se fit entendre derrière lui et il comprit que Syracuse les avait rejoints.

\- Je crois que tu peux ouvrir ce genre de porte, non ?

William avait prononcé sa phrase sans ironie et avait même sorti sa baguette. La porte représentait trois serpents entrelacés et Regulus pinça les lèvres.

\- Ouvre ! aboya le loup-garou.

\- _Ouvre-toi,_ siffla -t-il en fourchelangue.

Et la porte obéit.

C'était un salon. Du moins, ce qui aurait du ressembler à un salon. Les meubles étaient renversés, le tapis miteux n'étais presque plus qu'un amas de poussière et toutes les fenêtres avaient été condamnées.

\- _Lumos._

La baguette de William éclaira la pièce et il sursauta au même titre que Regulus quand ils virent ce qu'il y avait au milieu de celle-ci.

Une statue trônait au centre du tapis délabré.

Mais pas n'importe qu'elle statue : celle d'un serpent. A vue d'œil, Regulus pouvait le comparer à un monstrueux anaconda bien plus gros que la moyenne. Le serpent était enroulé sur lui-même à l'exception du haut de son corps et de sa tête élevés en son centre.

Lentement, ils tournèrent autour de la sculpture sous le grognement de Syracuse. Regulus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le serpent.

- _Confringo !_

Le sort explosif atteignit sa cible mais la statue resta intacte, sans l'ombre d'une égratignure.

\- Bien, conclut William. Ça, ce n'est pas normal. Ce serpent n'est pas là par hasard donc nous allons sortir d'ici, appeler des briseurs de sorts compétents et ne rien faire de stupide. Cela te convient, Regulus ?

Regulus ne répondit rien mais agita sa baguette pour faire partir un patronus qui traversa le mur. Il n'avait pas quitté le serpent de pierre des yeux. Quelque chose dans l'objet le mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Lentement, très lentement, il s'approcha de l'animal figé. Il tendit la main. Derrière lui, William le tenait prudemment en joue de sa baguette et Syracuse grondait toujours.

Ses doigts grattèrent le granit sans que rien ne se passe et le cadet des Black se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. La pierre était froide, glacée. Il retira sa main et soupira.

\- Nagini…

Soudain, les yeux de pierre bougèrent et avant même que Regulus ait pu faire un mouvement, il fut projeté par une masse énorme. S'en suivit un hurlement de douleur.

\- Putain ! cria William. _Confringo ! Expulso !_

Regulus écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant que le loup garou s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger. Il vit une énorme marre de sang commencer à s'échapper du pelage de la bête.

Le garçon se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds. Le serpent de pierre n'était plus sur son piédestal mais ondulait dans l'ombre des meubles, sa peau de granit le rendant invulnérable aux attaques. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, réalisa-t-il : c'était le serpent de Voldemort, enfermé dans une maison miteuse et protégé par un sort qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Il ne faut pas la tuer ! Elle sait où se trouve Voldemort !

\- Va te faire voir, Regulus ! Ce truc vient d'attaquer Syracuse !

Regulus et William se mirent dos à dos sous les gémissements pitoyables du loup qui se redressa tant bien que mal. Ils ne la voyaient pas mais ils pouvaient entendre ses sifflements. Et si Harry avait été là, il aurait pu leur dire ce qu'elle disait : Nagini avait faim.

Nagini était furieuse.

Une chaise bougea et William la fit exploser sans attendre. Un mouvement du coté du mur et Regulus l'enflammait tout aussi prestement. Ils ne la virent cependant pas tendre son corps mais eurent un aperçu de l'intérieur de sa gueule, de ses crochets suintant de venin, de son palais rose.

D'un coup de patte, Syracuse projeta le serpent contre le sol sans que cela n'égratigne sa peau durcie.

S'en suivit un combat entre les deux animaux.

Syracuse hurla de nouveau quand la mâchoire du serpent se referma sur son cou. William en rugit de colère.

\- Tire-le, Regulus ! Tire ce foutu serpent !

Regulus s'empressa d'obéir. De ses mains, il attrapa la queue de la bête venimeuse. Il y avait du sang partout, celui du loup.

William attrapa un morceau de pierre qui s'était détaché du mur et, avec une force que Regulus ne lui connaissait pas, il frappa le serpent sur la tête.

L'animal siffla de colère et projeta sa mâchoire en direction de l'auror. William eut juste le temps de sortir sa dague que les crochets se plantèrent dans son épaule. Il laissa tomber la lame en hurlant de douleur.

Regulus lâcha le serpent et courut vers la dague. Quand l'animal se détacha de sa nouvelle proie, prêt à fondre sur lui, le brun n'hésita pas une seconde : il plongea sa main tenant l'arme dans la gueule du serpent, enfonçant la lame dans son gosier. Un sifflement aigu percuta ses oreilles et Regulus retira vivement sa main, le visage pétrifié par la peur. Le serpent tomba au sol, son corps longiligne se contorsionnant dans des arabesques absurdes. Quelque chose de noir s'échappa de sa gueule, comme une épaisse fumée faite de suie.

C'était la même chose qui se produisait que lorsqu'il avait détruit la Coupe, mais cet horcruxe là avait fait plus de dégâts.

Peu à peu, la pierre s'effrita, laissant apparaître la peau verte écailleuse de l'animal. Puis ce fut au tour du corps de perdre sa consistance, ne laissant qu'une traînée de poussière sur une dague dont la lame avait totalement noirci.

\- Bon sang…

La voix de William le tira de ses pensées. L'homme était affalé sur le corps de Syracuse, tenant le loup contre lui. Regulus se leva et vint vers eux.

\- Syracuse ! Syracuse !

Le loup tourna son œil bleuté vers lui, avant que l'iris ne disparaisse pour ne lui en dévoiler que le blanc.

\- C'était… Stupide…, murmura William.

\- Non, non ! Non ! Ça va aller ! Il faut juste…, paniqua Regulus. Il faut juste que tu m'aides, Syracuse ! Aide-moi ! Il faut que tu transplanes !

Le loup n'eut aucune réaction.

\- NON ! William ! William !

Mais le brun avait perdu de sa poigne sur le loup et s'était lentement laissé tombé sur le coté. Il y avait tellement de sang !

\- Syracuse ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas le faire seul ! Je ne peux pas te faire transplaner !

Il ne pouvait pas pour lui mais il le pouvait pour William. Mais s'il faisait ça… Jamais Severus ne lui pardonnerait. Ni même Harry, ni même Louve.

Abandonner Syracuse était _impossible_.

Regulus s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur le loup-garou.

\- _Enervatum_!

L'animal couina mais ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. L'instant d'après, le décor du salon miteux avait disparu.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Quand Cassius Corgan mit le pied dans la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il trouva exactement ce qu'il pensait trouver.

Sa femme était déjà là, les mains agrippant une tasse de thé qu'elle tenait fermement. Louve Lupin faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée tandis qu'assis autour de la table se trouvaient Regulus et Sirius, le dernier étant agenouillé devant son frère et lui tenant les mains. Ce ne fut qu'en se rapprochant que Cassius se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son long.

C'était encore un gamin. Peu importait à quel point il essayait de montrer qu'il était fort, qu'il avait dépassé tous les événements produits dans son passé. Regulus Black était encore cet enfant qui les avait aidés, motivé par une peur sans nom.

\- Où est-il ?

Regulus leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Cassius…

\- Ils sont dans la cave, répondit Sirius à sa place. Tu ne peux pas entrer, Severus a condamné l'entrée.

Cassius se massa les tempes.

\- Je suis désolé, intervint Regulus. Je ne pensais pas… Qu'on trouverait… Je…

\- Les briseurs de sorts sont arrivés moins d'une minute après votre départ. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Vas-tu m'expliquer ?! Vas-tu _nous_ expliquer ?

Regulus ouvrit la bouche mais un craquement se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction de la porte de la cave pour voir sortir un Severus Rogue au visage pincé.

Sirius se redressa immédiatement, de même que Rebecca.

\- Ils vont bien… Du moins, ils iront bien tous les deux, fit Severus avant qu'on lui pose tout un tas de question. Vous avez une chance incroyable que Lily Potter soit l'une des meilleures médicomages et qu'elle ait pris des devants auxquels on ne s'attendrait pas…

\- Lily avait de l'anti-venin, bafouilla Regulus.

\- Disons que le Basilic lui a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche...

Regulus fut incapable de cacher son air coupable. C'était rare que Severus remette l'erreur de Regulus sur le tapis mais quand il le faisait, ça restait douloureux et probablement nécessaire.

\- Severus…, tenta Sirius.

\- La ferme, Black ! Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter ! Même si William Chester est un auror et Syracuse un loup-garou et toi un… Professeur qui se cache sous des colliers– oh ! parce que tu pensais qu'on ne le savait pas ?

Regulus ne répondit rien pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je vous interdis, reprit le professeur de potions, de vous promener seuls, de gambader comme si vous étiez les seuls concernés ! Vous auriez pu mourir tous les trois et personne n'aurait su où vous vous trouviez !

Sirius serra les lèvres et Regulus attrapa sa main immédiatement. Même Louve était figée de terreur derrière Severus.

\- Syracuse veut jouer au héros et à cause de ça, il ne se soigne pas ! Il est persuadé qu'il ferait mieux de rester loup pour toujours et passe à coté de ce qui pourrait être une vie nouvelle ! Ce n'est pas une machine à tuer ! C'est UN HOMME ! Il n'est pas immortel ! Vous n'êtes pas immortels ! J'ai du user de toutes mes cartes pour convaincre Lily de ne pas rentrer en Angleterre et interrompre leurs vacances ! Ils n'ont absolument pas besoin de ça ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez tout faire en secret.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Rebecca et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire !? siffla Severus.

\- Oui, c'est très approprié de ta part, ce genre de discours, monsieur « je-pars-sauver-le-loup-garou ».

\- Et c'est exactement pour ça que je me permets de l'ouvrir !

Rebecca se leva.

\- Nous sommes tous d'accord. Je pense que Regulus mesure le résultat de son erreur et je peux vous assurer que William ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Cependant, Severus a raison : nous sommes en train de jouer nos cartes en solo alors qu'il me semble que ça se joue en équipe.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit un jeu, Becca, fit son mari.

\- Peut-être. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il se passe des choses et que Regulus semble en savoir beaucoup. Alors nous allons prendre le temps d'en discuter.

Personne n'osa contredire Rebecca Corgan.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

William quitta la chambre dans laquelle Severus et Sirius l'avaient placé. Celle-là même où lui et Harry avaient passé tellement de nuits.

Il n'avait pas protesté mais n'avait pas non plus pu fermer les yeux. Cette chambre, cette maison ravivait des souvenirs dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser et il aurait largement préféré se retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste... Mais il y avait ici quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais été accepté à Sainte-Mangouste et Syracuse n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où transplaner.

Dans le silence de la maison, William tenta de rajouter le moins de bruit possible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation mais il avait senti la mort le frôler.

Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Quand enfin il parvint à la cave, il trouva le laboratoire de potions totalement transformé. Même si les chaudrons et les diverses fioles avaient été réunis dans un coin, le feu avait était éteint et aucune odeur nauséabonde ne flottait dans la pièce. De l'autre coté de la pièce, un lit avait été disposé avec des draps et des couettes confortables et William ne mit pas longtemps à y trouver Syracuse allongé.

Severus lui avait laissé une petite lampe allumée, rappelant à William que le loup-garou… Enfin, le garçon qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, avait peur du noir. Le potioniste avait sûrement du le faire redevenir humain pour le soigner. A part quelques bandages, il ne semblait souffrir de rien d'autre.

Syracuse aussi avait frôlé la mort… De beaucoup trop près.

William passa sa main sur le drap qui recouvrait le corps de celui qui l'accompagnait plus souvent qu'il ne voulait le croire et il se rendit compte avec horreur que le jeune homme ne s'était pas retransformé en humain depuis le jour de l'an.

L'auror tira une chaise et s'assit à coté du lit. Il se pencha et passa sa main dans les boucles blondes de Syracuse. Même en le voyant comme ça, il avait du mal à croire que le garçon avait presque le même âge que lui. Il faisait si jeune...

\- Il va falloir qu'on cesse cette folie, murmura William.

Bien sûr, Syracuse ne répondit pas. Alors, William continua à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.

Syracuse avait toujours été là depuis la mort de Harry. A ses cotés, assis dans l'ombre, suivant William toujours de loin les premières années. Jusqu'à ce que le brun en ait marre et ne lui déclare qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer les Zorro de la nuit.

William avait même réussi à lui faire promettre de se soigner auprès de Severus. Mais depuis le Tournoi, Syracuse avait fait comprendre à William qu'il serait plus utile en loup-garou. C'était ce que tout le monde pensait. William le pensait aussi, à son plus grand désarroi. Il avait oublié le garçon, il ne voyait que les crocs. Pourtant, Syracuse ne le lui avait jamais reproché.

Pour la première fois, un immense sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Depuis combien de temps William n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ouvert les yeux sur ceux qui partageaient sa vie ? Parce que Syracuse courrait dans les bois et revenait chez lui juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et repartir aussitôt...

Syracuse était dans l'ombre.

William retira sa main et s'adossa plus convenablement dans le fauteuil puis il ferma les yeux.

Il avait finis par s'endormir et ce fut une main secouant son épaule qui le réveilla. Syracuse était penché sur lui, ses grand yeux bleus le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Syracuse ?

\- Tu vas bien !? s'empressa de demander le garçon. Tu ne devrais pas être là mais à Sainte-Mangouste !

William grogna et Syracuse retira sa main de son épaule un peu trop vivement au goût du brun.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste, j'étais moins amoché que toi…

Bien réveillé, William se redressa légèrement et laissa son regard vagabonder sur celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, de l'ovale de son visage à ses boucles blondes et cuivrées en passant par les tâches de rousseur qui piquaient son nez et ses joues.

Son teint était blafard. Cependant, Syracuse n'avait rien d'un garçon en mauvaise santé, il était même plutôt bien bâti. Moins grand que William mais moins mince que James Potter et surtout, moins frêle que Harry Adams.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna William.

\- Tu me regardes bizarrement...

\- Je me disais juste… Qu'il serait temps de réfléchir à une solution permanente pour faire de toi un humain. Tu sais que Severus a travaillé d'arrache-pied sur un antidote pour faire de toi… Un loup-garou comme les autres.

Syracuse fronça les sourcils.

\- On en a déjà parlé, il me semble. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

\- Et je te dis ce que je pense.

\- Si je n'avais pas été en loup… Vous seriez morts et tu le sais !

\- Syracuse, tu n'es pas invincible !

\- Tu ne l'es pas non plus et pourtant, je ne te demande pas d'arrêter ton métier.

La mâchoire de William se crispa.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es en train de passer à coté de ta vie ! Tu sais que tu pourrais faire de la magie !? Il suffit juste d'un peu de pratique !

\- Non, murmura Syracuse.

\- Tu ne veux même pas essayer ?

Syracuse le fusilla du regard.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Bien sûr que j'ai essayé ! Severus m'a fait essayer à chaque fois ! Chaque fois que je redevenais humain, il me faisait tenir une baguette et me demandait de jeter le plus de sorts possible ! Je ne fais pas de magie, William, grinça Syracuse. Je ne fais pas de magie parce que j'aurais du être un obscurus ! La seule chose dont je suis capanle c'est transplaner.

William ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Tu…

\- Être un loup-garou est ce qui me rapproche le plus du monde magique ! Je n'ai pas de maison ! Je n'ai pas de statut ! Si je retourne dans le monde des humains, je n'aurais rien ! Et là, je passerais vraiment à coté de ma vie ! Tu es très mal placé pour me faire ce genre de leçon ! asséna le blond.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. William se renfrogna mais il n'avait aucun autre argument, bien sûr. Si ce n'est celui d'être inquiet.

\- Tu m'aurais moi, finit-il par dire.

Syracuse écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

William ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais le bruit de la porte le coupa dans son élan. Severus les toisa du regard.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est servi.

Cela eut pour effet de couper court leur discussion mais William savait que Syracuse ne ferait pas la sourde oreille. Il n'était pas comme ça _;_ il était entier.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, fit-il après que Severus soit reparti. Pour ma magie. Je ne voulais pas… Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je pourrais essayer de rentrer chez les auror et…Ça me rendait vraiment heureux.

William eut du mal à ne pas passer sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste de réconfort. Oui, Syracuse était entier. Il ne gardait pas de secret. Il ne se taisait pas. Il disait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé... Tu n'es plus un gosse… Des fois, j'oublie que tu es parfaitement capable de faire tes propres choix.

Syracuse lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- Merci.

William ne répondit rien. Il aurait aimé que ce merci soit pour autre chose que laisser ce garçon gambader dans la nature à la poursuite du danger mais Syracuse avait raison : William était de très mauvaise foi. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et il pouvait encore moins contrôler les personnes à qui il tenait.

Ça avait été un échec la seule fois où il avait essayé.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Louve s'était faite petite parce qu'il y avait tellement de tumulte que personne n'avait encore fait attention à sa présence. Elle n'avait pas osé se montrer dans le salon mais avait réussi à glisser une des oreilles à rallonge qu'elle avait confisquées aux jumeaux Weasley.

Il lui avait fallu la nuit entière pour calmer son cœur après l'arrivée d'un Regulus recouvert du sang de Syracuse et William, une nuit à tourner dans son esprit que l'histoire de leur vie devenait sérieuse. Elle s'était même demandé si elle ne devait pas envoyer une lettre à Harry mais ce dernier avait déjà mal vécu son départ précipité pour le Pérou avec sa famille, s'attendant sûrement à passer du temps avec Draco.

Mais c'était finalement une bonne chose que les Potter soit loin, une bonne chose que Harry soit avec Nolan. Peut-être que comme ça, Harry parlerait enfin à son cousin.

Elle, de son côté, avait enfin le champ libre pour récolter plus d'informations.

Parce qu'elle savait que toute cette histoire avait un rapport avec une seule et unique personne : Voldemort.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Voldemort ? C'était pour Voldemort et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'y aller seuls !? s'emporta Severus.

\- Je ne pensais que ça serait une piste sérieuse ! contra Regulus. Il n'y avait pas de magie autour. C'était un taudis !

\- La cabane hurlante aussi est un taudis et ça n'empêche pas des étudiants d'y faire des soirées !

\- C'était un piège ? le coupa Rebecca.

\- Non, répondit William. La personne qui a caché le serpent dans cet endroit n'a pas pris de si énormes précautions…

\- Sûrement parce qu'il pensait que je viendrais seul, grimaça Regulus.

\- Et pourquoi aurait-il pensé ça ? le questionna Sirius.

\- Parce qu'il sait que je recherche quelque chose. Il sait que je le cherche.

\- Et comment pourrait-il le savoir ? fit dangereusement Severus.

\- Si je vous le disais, je prendrais le risque de tous vous mettre réellement en danger. Bien plus que nous le sommes déjà. Et… C'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas en position de vous dire. Ce n'est pas… Mon histoire.

\- Est-ce que ça concerne Harry ?

La voix de William avait claqué et tout le mon se mit à fixer Regulus.

\- Et ne cherche pas à mentir, Regulus ! continua l'auror. D'abord cette histoire avec Bellatrix et Harry qui s'en sort brillamment. Ensuite, depuis qu'il est revenu à Poudlard, tu te promènes de plus en plus. Même Syracuse s'est presque mis à camper à Poudlard !

\- C'est nécessaire, se justifia Syracuse.

\- Est- ce vrai ? demanda Sirius. Est-ce que ça concerne Harry ?

Regulus croisa ses doigts sous son menton. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de révéler tout ce que Harry préparait et ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était prendre le risque de voir tous les adultes confiner Harry dans une pièce et ne jamais le laisser sortir, ce qui conduirait inévitablement à un Harry fugueur se battant seul contre Voldemort.

Regulus ne se voyait pas offrir cette porte de sortie à Harry. Il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur lui.

\- Ça ne serait pas étonnant, non ? Plus Harry grandit et plus c'est impossible de faire la différence entre lui et Adams. Dois-je vous rappeler qui était le Cavalier ? Trouver Voldemort est une nécessité. Parce qu'il reprend des forces et que les petites magouilles dans les prisons ou avec les anciennes familles ne le ralentiront pas. Harry est en danger mais il n'est pas le seul : nous le sommes tous.

\- Voilà qui semble être clair, rigola nerveusement Rebecca. Si j'ai bien compris, c'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau ?

Regulus lança un bref coup d'œil à William qui ne pipa mot.

\- Pas exactement. Je ne suis pas sûr que Voldemort sera très heureux d'avoir perdu son animal de compagnie.

\- Rien que ça…, ironisa Severus.

\- Il y a un plan ? demanda Cassius.

\- Un plan ? En quinze ans, nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui, je ne crois pas que ça va changer maintenant. Il va être soit plus fou, soit plus prudent. Regulus se trompe à propos des magouilles : les mangemorts à Azkaban savent qu'ils ont une porte de sortie. Ils finiront par craquer, surtout s'ils apprennent ce que fabrique Lucius Malfoy, fit William.

\- En parlant de Malfoy, peut-être devrait-il être mis au courant ? Lui aussi court un immense risque... Même s'il n'est pas ma personne favorite, il mérite de savoir quel danger plane au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je t'assure, Sirius, que Lucius est parfaitement au courant de la situation. Sinon il ne prendrait pas la peine d'éloigner sa progéniture.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'en est-il de ton frère et sa famille ? Et de James et Lily ?

\- Tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il en est.

Sirius ne répliqua pas.

\- Donc, comment trouve-t-on cet empaffé de Voldemort ?

\- Moi, je peux le faire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les marches. Louve Lupin s'y tenait, jouant machinalement avec son pendule.

\- Il en est hors de question, firent Severus et Sirius en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ? On parle bien du dangereux psychopathe qui a tué mes parents ! Et vous savez que je peux le trouver !

\- Justement ! rugit Severus. Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger de cette façon ! Nous trouverons une autre manière de faire mais je n'ai aucunement envie que tu… Que…

\- Que je finisse comme ma mère, continua sombrement Louve. Cette guerre, vous l'avez commencée à mon âge et pourtant…

\- Personne n'était là pour nous dire de nous cacher ! l'interrompit Sirius. Ce n'était pas par plaisir ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire et je sais ce que tu penses : sous prétexte que nous l'avons fait, tu crois que tous les gosses peuvent se permettre de jouer au héros. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Louve. Nous avons vu l'horreur et il est hors de question que tu vois la même chose !

Louve inspira un grand coup.

\- Mais je l'ai vue.

Severus pinçait si fort ses lèvres qu'il ne restait plus qu'une mince ligne blanche. Elle savait que c'était bas d'utiliser son passé mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'elle pouvait le faire.

\- Ma mère connaissait le danger et elle s'est battue. Mon père aussi. Et… Je suis inquiète. Je suis inquiète pour vous. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une gosse, comme tu dis, que je ne suis pas inquiète. Pour toi, Sirius, et pour toi, Severus -sa voix se brisa- je sais que quelque chose cloche. Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut. Je peux le faire. Et même si tu me l'interdis : je le ferais avec ou sans ton accord.

\- Pas si tu me rends ce collier.

Louve entoura ses doigts autour de son pendentif et fusilla Severus du regard. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Pour la protéger.

Mais ils avaient le choix et la possibilité de trouver Voldemort.

\- Severus… Parrain, si on le trouve, les aurors le débusqueront et cette histoire prendra fin et personne n'aura à se cacher ou se battre ou… Mourir. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Severus se retourna vivement vers Cassius et William.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que…

\- Que quoi ? l'interrompit Cassius. Nous aussi, nous étions là.

Le regard dur de Cassius eut au moins le don de refroidir la colère de Severus, ce qui surprit Louve. Elle avait pendant un moment oublié qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble à Poudlard. Qu'ils étaient amis.

Tous amis.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Regulus.

\- Il me faut une carte et… Un objet important pour Voldemort, si vous avez ça.

Le dernier des Black se leva.

\- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

On lui avait confié une bague. Noircie, estampillée d'armoiries qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Elle n'avait pas cru que ce qui tiendrait à cœur de Voldemort serait une simple bague.

\- Pas une simple bague, lui confia Regulus. C'est un trésor familial.

Mais ça n'enleva en rien son air dubitatif.

En fait, l'instinct de Louve Lupin ne s'y trompait pas. Aucune des personnes autour d'elle, pas même elle, ne savait que se servir de Harry lui-même aurait eu sûrement plus d'impact. Mais ça ne retirait rien à ses pouvoirs et à sa profonde envie de le trouver lui.

De le trouver et de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toutes.

Louve étala une carte de l'Europe sur la table du salon. Dans sa main gauche, elle emprisonna la bague et dans sa main droite tint en suspend le pendule de sa mère au-dessus de la carte. Elle inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

 _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ , fut son premier appel.

 _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ , fut son deuxième appel.

 _Voldemort_ , fut son troisième appel.

Mais Louve nota la différence avec sa recherche de Dimitri trop tard. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. _Il_ l'avait fait.

Elle n'avait survolé aucune ville comme un oiseau. Elle ne s'était pas enfoncée dans un mur comme un fantôme.

Et quelqu'un avait répondu à son appel.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaître ? fit la voix mielleuse.

Louve se trouvait dans une pièce joliment meublée. Ce n'était pas un salon délabré, ni une maison en ruines. C'étaient des murs de pierre, de lourds rideaux devant les fenêtres, des meubles riches.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'un des canapé et elle discerna la silhouette qui s'y trouvait et qui se leva.

Louve ouvrit la bouche.

\- Voldemort…

\- J'avais l'impression que beaucoup avaient oublié qui j'étais, mais je sens que mon nom est sur toute les lèvres. Oh, comme c'est gentil à toi d'être venue me voir.

Un bruit d'objet tombant au sol lui fit tourner la tête.

Louve écarquilla les yeux. Une peur sans nom, irrationnelle s'empara d'elle au moment où l'ombre responsable de la chute se fit voir à la lueur du feu. Un son étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres et la silhouette s'approcha d'elle.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre !

Elle n'avait appelé qu'un nom. Pourtant, l'homme… Ou plutôt le garçon tendit la main vers elle.

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. C'était ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'au au moment ou son poignet se retrouva pris dans l'étau d'une main. Louve se tourna subitement.

Et elle vit.

La fureur sans nom. La rage et ce visage qui aurait été beau s'il n'était pas si empli de folie.

\- Où penses-tu aller comme ça, petite idiote !? rugit Voldemort.

\- NOOON ! hurla Louve.

Elle ne traversa pas de mur et ne vola au dessus d'aucune ville. Elle continua à hurler même sur le sol du salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Même serrée contre le torse de son parrain. Louve continua à hurler. Parce que c'était l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. L'homme qui l'avait tenue captive.

Et cet homme gardait quelqu'un avec lui.

\- Harry… Oh, Harry… ! Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait..

Severus leva un regard empli d'horreur vers William et Regulus mais ces derniers l'observaient avec la même incompréhension.

Pourtant, une fois calmée et après avoir essuyé un saignement de nez qui n'était pas naturel, Louve ne revint pas sur sa déclaration : Jedusor pouvait la voir si elle le cherchait, ce qui en faisait un sorcier d'une puissance insoupçonnable.

Et avec lui se tenait un garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- Tu le savais ! vociféra William.

Regulus resta de marbre face à la colère de l'auror.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça ! Toutes recherches dans ton coin et toi… Syracuse…

Le blond acquiesça sans broncher. Lui comme Regulus étaient parfaitement conscients que ce moment viendrait. Regulus n'aurait pas cru que ça arriverait si vite.

\- Et… Et Harry ? Qu'est ce que Harry sait ?! Qu'est ce que savent les Potter ?

\- Lily et James savent qu'il y a un cadavre ressemblant à leur fils qui se promène dans la nature… Enfin, qui se trouve aux cotés de Voldemort.

Regulus coula un regard à Louve.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Harry ne sait rien, mentit Regulus sans effort, et il serait pour le mieux qu'il continue à ne rien savoir.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, soupira Rebecca. Le pauvre garçon...

\- Comment prévoir que Harry ne le découvrira pas ? Voldemort voudra se venger ! Il va s'en prendre à ceux qu'il cherchait avant. Harry et Neville ! s'emporta Louve.

\- Harry est en sécurité à Poudlard, contra Sirius, de même que Neville.

L'aîné des Black chercha immédiatement le regard de son frère.

\- Oui, confirma Regulus, Harry est en sécurité à Poudlard.

Regulus effaça tous les remords qui lui prirent la gorge d'un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Maintenant, il sait qu'on le cherche vraiment, grogna Severus. C'était une erreur ! Une énorme erreur. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Ils s'observèrent tous un long moment mais aucun ne pipa mot. Toutes les cartes étaient dans les mains de Voldemort, à présent.

La seule satisfaction de Regulus était d'avoir la certitude qu'un Horcruxe venait d'être détruit.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Bonjour, monsieur Archibald !

\- Oh, bonjour, mademoiselle Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous voir encore entre ces murs.

Hermione Granger plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage.

\- Je suppose que vous cherchez Draco ? Je l'ai vu traîner du coté du rayon des sorts protecteurs.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Hermione n'attendit pas que le doyen de la bibliothèque ajoute quelque chose, elle s'empressa de trouver ce fameux rayon et surtout Draco Malfoy. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver assis sur l'un des nombreux petits fauteuils qui formaient quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de lecture improvisée en fin de rayon.

Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle venait à la bibliothèque, elle trouvait Malfoy presque toujours dans la même position, chaque jour dans une allée différente : jambes croisées sur lesquelles reposait un pavé, jamais le même.

Il était alors apparu à Hermione que Draco Malfoy était sûrement puni. Elle avait fait part de son avis au principal intéressé et ce dernier lui avait répondu très sérieusement que c'était le cas. Hermione avait fini par relier les points quand Harry lui avait fait part de son départ précipité pour le Pérou et la sensation qu'on l'éloignait de l'Angleterre.

Harry, comme Draco, avait fini par lui dire que Lucius avait beaucoup insisté auprès de James pour que les choses se passent ainsi.

Hermione Granger était donc devenue pour Draco Malfoy aussi vital que l'air. Et ça se confirma encore quand il leva les yeux de son livre pour le fermer immédiatement dès qu'il l'a vit.

\- N'aie pas l'air aussi pressé, lui dit-elle exaspérée. On est dans le même bateau.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais s'empara rapidement de l'enveloppe que lui donna Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Ton petit ami n'est pas le meilleur ami du temps et de la mort et ton père n'interfère pas dans ta vie comme le mien le fait.

\- Tu sais que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et aussi parce qu'il est soumis…

\- Au Serment Inviolable. Ai-je l'air d'être stupide ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu te laisses trop ronger par le passé de ton père et que tu perds de vue qu'il a fait certaines choses pour une raison.

\- Granger, tu protèges un homme qui t'aurait tuée sans état d'âme si Harry n'avait pas été là.

\- Par chance, Harry lui a mis du plomb dans la cervelle mais ton attitude n'arrange rien du tout.

Draco grogna mais ne la contredit pas.

L'ambiance chez lui était froide. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère, Draco se serait muré dans le plus total des silences. Son père surveillait son courrier et ses fréquentations : dès qu'il avait vu Granger, il lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles. Par chance, la jeune fille était loin d'être idiote et son père avait oublié qu'elle avait été la fille qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Harry lors du Tournoi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches, cette fois-ci ?

\- Je travaille sur le sort d'aguange.

\- Oh, fit Hermione. Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

Draco secoua la main.

\- Je sais ce que toi et Neville fabriquez.

\- Et nous attendons que tu prennes part au plan. On peut toujours le faire sans Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de demander à Archibald et tu as ton sort pour devenir invisible. Tu as reconnu la clé dans son bureau. Tu pourrais juste la voler.

Draco soupira. Ces semaines passées enfermé dans la bibliothèque avaient eu de bon qu'il puisse fouiller de fond en comble le bureau d'Archibald et en fin de compte, les clés étaient tout simplement à vue d'œil. Nombreuses, et Draco avait justement supposé que seuls ceux qui savaient pouvait choisir la bonne clé. Et ils savaient… Grâce à Adams.

\- Je crains que tu doives être la seule à te faufiler dans les trous de souris, Granger. On aurait tous du prendre exemple sur Harry et devenir des animagi.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard, suggéra Hermione. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas ta faculté à devenir invisible... Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est…

\- La cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Hermione se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Ce qui repousse notre investigation de la bibliothèque à fin août.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement.

\- Harry revient si tard que ça ?!

\- Il te le dit sûrement dans sa lettre : sa famille a vraiment pris ton père au mot. Je le rejoins en Espagne la première semaine d'août. Tu pourras m'envoyer les lettres et je les passerai à Harry. Si seulement tu avais le téléphone...

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Draco. Il savait qu'Hermione rejoindrait Harry à un moment ou à un autre mais même si le temps passait lentement, il s'attendait à ce que les jours qui le séparaient du départ d'Hermione s'écoulent plus rapidement qu'un aller retour de vif d'or sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Draco en était malade. Jamais des vacances ne lui avaient paru aussi inutiles. Leur plan pour « cambrioler » la bibliothèque secrète prenait du retard. Hermione et Neville étaient sa seule compagnie, pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les plans sur la comète sans la présence de Harry.

En fait, tout se résumait à la présence, ou plutôt l'absence de présence de Harry.

Draco avait été stupide sur toute la ligne. Stupide lors du Nouvel An en se comportant comme un affamé devant son père avec le tableau. Stupide avec ce collier... Et son envie de se disputer avec son père n'arrangeait rien. Il se devait de faire profil bas mais il avait du mal à passer outre le reste.

Hermione le pensait trop obnubilé par le passé de Lucius et c'était vrai. Malgré sa mise au point avec Harry sur le passif d'Adams, Draco n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que tout s'était passé au nez et à la barbe de son père, que la souffrance d'Adams avait eu lieu sous le toit des Malfoy et que son père n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt. Et Draco était incapable de pardonner ce genre de comportement. Ironie de l'histoire, c'est parce qu'il avait été élevé comme ça.

La main d'Hermione sur sa jambe le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

\- Harry m'a envoyé des dessins de cercles. Il a travaillé pour nous trois. Tu sais, pour venir à bout des gardiens ?

Draco la regarda sombrement.

\- Mais il n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne ?

\- Il n'a jamais été sûr de rien. Mais il pense qu'à nous trois, on peut faire quelque chose et je le crois. Je n'ai rien pour étudier le sujet, on doit faire confiance à Harry.

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Tout semblait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes et maintenant, il n'avait vraiment aucune certitude sur la réussite de leur plan.

\- Dès que tu auras écrit ta réponse, je reviendrais te voir. Je sens que tout est en suspend, même Regulus ne donne pas de nouvelle. Comme s'il voulait réellement nous mettre de coté, continua Hermione.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas sensés nous occuper de tout ça. Tu l'as entendu : préoccupe-toi de ton avenir, répondit Draco avec sarcasme.

\- On ne risque pas d'avoir d'avenir brillant si on ne fait rien pour arrêter le plus dangereux psychopathe d'Angleterre.

\- Tu prêches un converti, fit Draco amèrement.

Hermione se leva.

\- Je suis sûre que les choses finiront par s'arranger, Draco.

Draco lui offrit un sourire complaisant mais se trouva incapable de lui répondre. Il attendit longtemps après le départ d'Hermione avant d'ouvrir la lettre et trouva le moyen de se déplacer dans un coin où il ne serait pas déranger. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ses doigts tremblaient en l'ouvrant.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas accès à de grandes bibliothèques, juste une vue imprenable sur une immense forêt que je n'ai évidement pas le droit de visiter seul et une pyramide inca... Que je n'ai pas le droit de visiter seul. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que Nolan qui y a vraiment accès. Il y en a au moins un qui est satisfait. Enfin, je ne dirais pas que je m'ennuie : on fait énormément d'activités et j'ai pu jeter un œil à certains rites magiques qui ressemblent au cercle mais la plupart des textes sont écrits dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Donc ce n'est pas la folie coté découverte._**

 _ **Seul Nolan semble comprendre ce charabia. Dans ses explications les méthodes des briseurs de sort s'apparente plus à de l'invocation. Des fois son visage se couvre d'un masque d'or transparent et il ressemble justement à ces Dieux incas. Je ne l'ai rien vu briser pour le moment mais il paraît que la pyramide est remplis de salle piégé. C'est un entrainement intense et chaque soir il revient épuisé.**_

 ** _Enfin..._**

 ** _Au moins, je note les efforts de ma famille pour que je ne pense pas à toi. C'est peine perdue, avant je rêvais de pouvoir quitter l'Angleterre, maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie : revenir._**

 ** _J'essaie d'établir le projet de nos vacances. Dans une semaine, je pars pour la Russie et ce jusqu'en août, ensuite nous nous rendons en Espagne, au moment où tu seras en France._**

 ** _Ce qui nous amènera à nous revoir seulement à la mi-août. Ça me rend malade._**

 ** _Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me manquerait autant. Avant, je pouvais passer des heures à essayer d'oublier le manque de mes meilleurs amis et j'y arrivais. Me passer de toi est…_**

Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Harry avait raturé une longue phrase.

 ** _Au-delà de ça, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin je crois._**

 ** _Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, est mort. Tué par Regulus, aidé de l'auror Chester et Syracuse. Ils étaient aux portes de la mort. Ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de la bonne nouvelle. J'ai bien conscience que beaucoup de nos projets tombent à l'eau mais le fait que le lieu où se trouvait le serpent soit un indice laissé par Adams me conforte dans l'idée que nous faisons bonne route._**

 ** _La bibliothèque est le meilleur plan que nous avons._**

 ** _Maintenant, concernant ton père : je ne sais pas si à ta place j'aurais été capable de faire profil bas mais j'ai toujours eu un tempérament qui m'empêchait de savoir quand était le bon moment pour me taire. Je te crois plus intelligent que ça, Draco._**

 ** _J'ai la sensation que ce qui risque de t'arriver est exactement ce qu'il m'est arrivé avant que mes parents se décident à agir. Je regrette vraiment de te dire ça par lettre, j'aurais préféré de parler de vive voix._**

 ** _Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il peut se passer si ton père s'obstine._**

 ** _Tu me manques._**

 ** _Harry._**

Draco relut la lettre une dizaine de fois, tout comme il l'avait fait pour la première. Harry n'était jamais expansif dans ses lettres. Elles ne brûlaient pas de mots passionnés lui disant à quel point la vie était insupportable sans lui.

Draco et lui échangeaient des missives qui se voulaient le plus neutre possible. Parfois, il se demandait quel effet cela lui aurait fait de recevoir l'épanchement de Harry sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais Harry n'était pas un garçon qui s'embarrassait de mots. Il préférait l'action.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'action s'ils ne se voyaient pas.

\- Tu me manques aussi… Affreusement.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Son père fut le dernier à sortir de la cheminée mais Draco n'attendit pas de voir s'il était poussiéreux ou non. A la place, il s'empressa de se rendre dans le salon pour y trouver sa mère. Narcissa était assise sur le canapé les jambes repliées sous elle. Sa longue robe crème laissait deviner la rondeur de son ventre. Draco s'approcha d'elle et sa mère lui offrit un tendre sourire.

\- Bonsoir, mon trésor. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Identique à celles d'hier et d'avant-hier, fit placidement Draco.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put son regard triste.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Draco posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa mère et cette dernière caressa doucement ses cheveux. Draco sourit en sentant les mouvements sous ses paumes.

Sa mère en était déjà au huitième mois. Ils auraient pu savoir le sexe des enfants mais elle avait préféré garder la surprise. Draco avait été extatique en apprenant que ça serait des jumeaux ou des jumelles. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de ce début de vacance.

\- Tu peux leur parler, tu sais, s'amusa sa mère.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

\- Salut, les futurs monstres. C'est Draco. Je vais vous en faire baver quand vous serez là.

Sa mère rit et Draco l'imita. Il ne vit pas le regard attendri de son père dans son dos mais il sentit sa présence et ça lui hérissa le poil. Il se redressa et embrassa sa mère sur le front.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre. Il me reste du travail.

\- Tu es sûr ? Reste un peu avec nous. Le résultat de tes BUSEs était excellent. Tu n'as plus besoin de te surmener.

\- Si je veux pouvoir en profiter en France, autant que je m'avance le plus possible.

Sa mère n'insista pas. Son père non plus mais Draco lui lança un regard froid. Regard que Lucius soutint jusqu'à ce que Draco disparaisse en haut des marches.

Soigneusement, il rangea les livres qu'il avait ramenés de la bibliothèque, ainsi que la lettre de Harry qu'il cacha dans un livre de cours puis il s'installa à son bureau. Dessus se trouvait le courrier auquel il avait le droit de répondre.

Des lettres de Pansy, une seule lettre de Théo et aucune de Blaise. Parce que si Harry était celui qui modérait ses propos dans un courrier, Blaise était de ceux qui n'écrivaient jamais.

La lettre de Théo était formelle, simple. Celles de Pansy étaient pleines de plaintes sur son ennui et l'endroit miteux où elle passait ses vacances ainsi que sur la morosité qui régnait dans sa famille.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment de mots réconfortant. Il se contenta de lui proposer d'échanger de place avec lui et se jeta dans un concours de celui qui passait le pire des séjours. Il répondit avec la même politesse retenue à Théo et garda le meilleur pour la fin : sa réponse à Harry.

Mais rien ne lui venait précisément. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la nouvelle sur Regulus et le serpent de Voldemort. Il avait la sensation que tant qu'il ne serait pas réellement confronté au sorcier, tout ça avait des allures de cauchemars éthérés. C'était vrai sans l'être vraiment.

Il n'avait pas plus de chose à dire sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et parler de son père le déprimait. Finalement, il prit sa plume et avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, écrivit.

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _Mon cher et tendre Harry... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je passe ce mois de juillet loin de toi. Plus que la colère que je ressens pour mon père et l'ennui de me retrouver dans une bibliothèque, c'est le fait d'être loin de toi qui me tue le plus._**

 ** _Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un nombre assez conséquent d'adolescents qui doit s'écrire la même chose. Enfin, ce n'est pas le genre de lettre que je serais capable de t'envoyer. Je sais comment tu es : tu serais incapable d'y répondre ou mes sentiments te feront plus de peur que de bien._**

 ** _Enfin je te parle de sentiments alors que le manque est littéralement plus physique que je pensais._**

 ** _J'avais eu dans l'idée de passer presque chaque jour de ses vacances à te faire l'amour. A faire des choses à ton corps que la décence m'empêche de t'écrire. Le truc, c'est que je ne veux plus être décent. Chaque nuit, j'imagine ton corps près du mien et la façon dont tes mains se poseraient sur moi._**

 ** _La façon dont je serais incapable de me retenir de soupirer en sentant tes lèvres sur ma peau. J'aimerais continuer à être tout en prose et en mots légers. La vérité, c'est que j'ai profondément envie de toi. De sentir ta langue sur moi… En moi. J'ai envie de plonger mes doigts dans ton corps et te faire crier._**

 ** _J'ai envie de te voir éjaculer, de lécher chaque trace de sperme qui s'échapperait de ton sexe._**

 ** _Et j'ai envie d'être en toi. J'ai envie que tu sois en moi. J'ai envie de te remplie de mon être, de ma queue. De remplir ton cul avec mon jus et que tu en redemandes encore et encore._**

 ** _J'ai envie que tu me supplies, j'ai envie de te supplier. D'être à genoux devant toi et de dévorer ce trou que tu m'offrirais en écartant les jambes._**

 ** _J'aimerais te voir t'empaler sur moi. J'imagine ta bouche entrouverte, le cri muet que j'étoufferais dans un baiser. Tes yeux mi-clos, tes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau à mesure que tu descendrais sur ma queue tendue._**

 ** _Et je n'aurais plus qu'à tout faire pour entendre tes gémissements de plaisir._**

 ** _Ou tes cris._**

 ** _Je veux entendre tes cris, Harry._**

 ** _Et je veux qu'ils soient joyeux._**

 ** _Draco._**

Draco relut la lettre et étouffa un rire mais ça ne l'aida pas à faire baisser la grosseur entre ses jambes. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu écrire : « je veux te baiser. » que ça aurait été pareil... Mais c'était la vérité.

Il réfléchit longuement au fait de l'envoyer. Il avait envie de le faire. La partie de lui la plus folle de Harry en avait envie.

Draco plia la lettre et la rangea à coté de celle de Harry. Il reprit un autre parchemin et sa plume et reprit le début d'une nouvelle lettre.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la douche.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy entrait dans la chambre de son fils.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa les lettres éparpillés que son fils avait écrites pour ses amis Serpentard sans vraiment y jeter un œil. Mais Narcissa n'était pas dupe. Peut-être que Lucius se serait contenté de survoler les lettres laissées en évidence pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'écrivait rien de si compromettant.

Il lui suffit de soulever quelques parchemins disposés aux yeux de tous pour trouver le prénom qu'elle cherchait.

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _« Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi  
Soir ou matin minuit midi  
Dans l'enfer ou le paradis  
Les amours aux amours ressemblent  
C'était hier que je t'ai dit  
Nous dormirons ensemble_**

 ** _C'était hier et c'est demain  
Je n'ai plus que toi de chemin  
J'ai mis mon cœur entre tes mains  
Avec le tien comme il va l'amble  
Tout ce qu'il a de temps humain  
Nous dormirons ensemble_**

 ** _Mon amour ce qui fut sera  
Le ciel est sur nous comme un drap  
J'ai refermé sur toi mes bras  
Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble  
Aussi longtemps que tu voudras  
Nous dormirons ensemble. »_**

 ** _Tu me manques affreusement._**

 ** _Draco_**

 ** _Ps : Ce poème n'est pas de moi, mais de Louis Aragon. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te le traduis pas._**

Narcissa replaça soigneusement les parchemins et posa une main sur son front. Elle sortit de la chambre de son fils avec l'envie presque insupportable de parler à quelqu'un. Elle savait à qui elle voulait parler.

Mais il lui faudrait attendre.


	69. Je vais t'aimer

**Bonjour ! Certains sont en vacance quelle chance XD !**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ici, ce chapitre a été corrigé par Titou Douh et écrit par moi.**

 **Hellehaare :** Oui haha, il faut bien un peu d'adulte XD. Oh ce n'est pas Adams qui a enfermé Nagini, c'est bel et bien Voldemort, je suppose qu'il a trouvé un autre serpent plus adapté (plus brun, plus avec quatre membres et tout et tout XD.) Merci merci, j'ai un peu déconné ces derniers mois:/. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^. Koeur

 **Guest :** Hahaha merci ! Honnêtement si JKR s'était contenté de finir l'histoire par un baiser Draco/Harry ça aurait été amplement suffisant XD. Pour moi en tout cas. Ravi que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Douce lectures les agneaux !**

.

 **JE VAIS T'AIMER**

 ** _._**

 _« You say I'm the only one_ _  
If it's true, then why you running, you running? »_

Say my name. David Guetta, Bebe Rehxa

.

.

\- _Très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver en votre présence durant les vacances. Je dois dire, jeune Potter, que je suis agréablement surprise._

Harry répondit à son ancienne directrice par un léger sourire. A ses cotés se tenaient comme un bloc Dimitri et Natasha et c'était eux que Harry devait remercier pour cet entretien.

Ils se trouvaient donc en cette presque fin de juillet dans l'humble maison d'Ororo Anterra. Qui était loin d'être ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. D'une simplicité étonnante, presque décorée à la moldue et dont la bibliothèque sur laquelle il avait un apperçut de là ou était il assis ne semblait contenir aucun livre magique. Il y avait même de jolie tableau de nature suspendue au mur du salon qui réhaussait la douceur de l'endroit.

Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Harry était le bouquet de fleurs fraichement déposé sur la petite table devant lui. C'était une idée de Natasha et leurs directrice avait grandement apprécié le geste. Dimitri et lui en étaient résté bouche-bée.

La directrice remua sa cuillère d'une manière parfaitement non-magique et repris :

 _\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas tourner autour du pot... J'ai hâte de savoir quelle question vous avez pour moi._

 _\- J'aimerais savoir à quel point un cercle ou plusieurs cercle peuvent influer sur une âme._

Anterra reposa sa tasse et fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Théoriquement, vous pouvez faire ce que vous désirez avec les cercles. Vous pouvez invoquer, créer, transformer, détruite et… Tuer._

 _\- Hum, tuer n'est pas exactement le projet._

 _\- Tu plaisantes !?_ s'exclama Natasha. _Tuer est totalement le projet !_

 _\- Mademoiselle Vassili, j'ai besoin d'un contexte et de vraies questions._

Harry haussa un sourcil.

 _\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça tiré par les cheveux ?_

 _\- J'attends de voir ce que vous allez me dire avant de juger durement._

 _\- D'accord,_ fit Harry. _J'ai un ami qui… Est parasité par une âme. Un morceau d'âme, un…_

 _O_ roro Anterra écarquilla les yeux.

 _\- Votre ami est horcruxe !?_

Harry, Natasha et Dimitri se regardèrent.

 _\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Quel sorcier digne de ce nom ne saurait pas ce que c'est !? Je suis directrice de Durmstrang ! Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un être vivant qui puisse devenir réceptacle. Habituellement, ce sont des objets, magiques… Importants._

 _\- Disons que ce n'était pas volontaire. Ma question est : comment faire pour supprimer une des âmes sans blesser l'autre ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Séparer l'âme d'un corps a toujours condamné le corps et l'âme se retrouve damnée à flotter. Si elle ne trouve pas de corps qui l'accueille, ce n'est plus qu'une demie chose qui doit se nourrir de la pire des façons pour exister. Il faut un hôte à une âme dans tous les cas. On ne dissocie pas un corps d'une âme et dans tous les cas, le corps hôte périra si l'âme se détache de nouveau._

Harry croisa les doigts sous son menton. Quirrell s'était donc condamné lui-même et peut-être qu'il ne le savait même pas. Il avait accepté d'être l'hôte de l'âme perdue de Voldemort et il en était mort. Il en serait mort si Harry n'avait pas accéléré le processus.

\- _C'est déjà arrivé,_ dit Harry, _et un homme qui n'avait plus de corps s'était nourri de sang de licorne pour survivre. Il a aussi fini par retrouver un corps... Grâce à une potion et aux sang et membre d'une autre personne._

 _\- Oui, un rite de reconstruction : le sacrifice d'un serviteur et le sang d'un sorcier qui lui a fait face. Je vois de quel genre de magie on parle. Vous vous êtes embarqué dans une histoire extrêmement compliquée, monsieur Potter._

\- _Donc il n'y a aucun moyen de séparer l'âme parasite ?_ intervint Dimitri.

 _\- En vérité, il y a plusieurs moyens de séparer une âme d'un corps. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la projection astrale ?_

Les trois élèves firent oui de la tête.

 _\- Cette magie qui consiste à projeter son inconscient dans le monde astral ! Mais ce n'est pas l'âme,_ fit Dimitri, _c'est l'esprit magique._

 _\- En partie. C'est ce que les mediums utilisent souvent pour parler aux défunts ou voyager à travers les esprits, l'espace et le temps, parfois. Mais c'est une partie de l'âme qui voyage._

 _\- Une partie,_ _seulement_ , soupira sombrement Harry.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais vu de sorcier utiliser les cercles pour séparer une âme. Pour tuer quelqu'un, il y a des façons bien plus rapides. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, cela dit. Je peux essayer de me renseigner sur les combinaisons les moins dangereuses mais ça ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigt. Et il faut vous assurer de quelle âme vous voulez voir être extraite._

 _\- Oh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça._

 _\- Si c'est un morceau d'âme endormie, vous ne pourrez pas exiger de lui de sortir de son propre chef. L'âme la plus consciente sera celle sur laquelle vous pourrez vous concentrer le plus._

 _\- Ce qui veut dire… Que c'est Neville qui devra sortir de son corps et on devra… Tuer le corps de Neville ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le scénario le plus envisageable,_ se risqua Dimitri. _Comment avoir la certitude que Neville reviendra bien dans son corps ? Tu fais des cercles avec des sorts que tu connais mais ce genre de sorts…Tu ne le connais pas._

 _\- Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ravie de voir que vous venez prendre conseil auprès de moi,_ s'amusa la directrice. _Ce morceau d'âme est-il dangereux ?_

 _\- Extrêmement dangereux_ , répondirent Harry et Natasha en même temps.

 _\- Mais le garçon hôte est votre ami ?_

 _\- Il l'est, oui._

 _\- Je veux bien vous aider, jeune Potter. Je pourrais vous faire parvenir tous les livres sur les cercles dont vous aurez besoin. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous donner des cours._

 _\- Vous savez, je reste en Russie pendant deux semaines._

Le sourire d'Ororo Anterra fut aussi espiègle que celui de Harry.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Jamais Natasha et Dimitri n'exprimèrent leur désaccord sur les petits cours donnés par la directrice de Durmstrang en secret à Harry. Bien au contraire, ils participèrent avec entrain aux divers exercices compliqués que leur fit faire Anterra et ne se plaignirent pas une seule fois de voir Harry se plonger dans la théorie le soir même au lieu de faire ce qu'un adolescent normal aurait du faire durant ses vacances.

Harry avait insisté sur le fait que son retour en Russie serait concentré sur le travail des cercles. Il en avait besoin pour son « cambriolage ». Même si ces deux amis avaient d'abord émis des protestations, Harry leur avait bien fait comprendre que c'était plus que nécessaire _;_ et il avait d'ores et déjà commencé à travailler sur des cercles de contrôle. Natasha et Dimitri étaient de toute façon bien trop heureux d'être les confidents plus qu'exclusifs de Harry. Ils savaient que ce dernier n'avait rien dit à Louve et à Nolan. Même ses recherches plus poussées des cercles demeuraient secrètes aux oreilles d'Hermione et Draco.

Draco…

Qui était le sujet que Harry évitait le plus.

Ses deux amis n'étaient pas stupides : ils avaient parfaitement compris que Harry se lançait dans un programme accéléré et compliqué dans le seul but de ne pas penser à la seule personne qui hantait son esprit. Natasha et Dimitri savaient aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer les choses : Harry finirait par en parler... Et il le fit à la fin d'une séance plus qu'éprouvante.

Il avait été convenu que Harry pouvait rester chez Dimitri. Sa mère, sa sœur et lui avaient déménagé dans le Saint-Pétersbourg moldu pour plus de discrétion et c'était une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et plus charmante. Rien qui ne laissait penser que les derniers héritiers des Romanov vivaient ici. Natasha avait bien sûr élu domicile au même endroit et ils avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes de dormir dans la même chambre.

Pas une seule fois depuis que Harry était revenu en Russie il s'était séparé de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait ressenti exactement la même joie en les retrouvant que celle qui le possédait quand il retrouvait Ron et Hermione mais le tout était intensifié par les mois de séparation qui les avaient tenus éloignés.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à retenir son enthousiasme, au même titre que Natasha, et en dehors des séances privées d'Anterra, ils avaient trouvé un rythme où s'amuser était aussi une priorité. Mais Harry sentait aussi leur impatience concernant des sujets plus intimes de sa vie. Si Natasha avait déjà babillé en long et en large sur Viktor Krum, Dimitri avait avoué du bout des lèvres qu'il avait un peu hâte de revoir Louve. Ne restait plus qu'à Harry de parler de son histoire farfelue avec Draco Malfoy.

Mais son courage s'amenuisait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait...

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

 _\- Ah, les trois mousquetaires sont rentrés._

 _\- Salut, Maman,_ fit Dimitri.

Harry et Natasha remarquèrent que la mère de Dimitri était en train de cuisiner.

 _\- On se lave les mains et on vient vous aider !_ s'exclama Natasha.

 _\- Oh non, sûrement pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez trafiqué mais vous sentez l'ours._

Harry fit mine de se renifler et grimaça.

 _\- Vous êtes encore allés courir dans les bois sous votre forme animale ?_

 _\- On ne peut rien te cacher,_ plaisanta Dimitri.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux. Anterra avait émis l'idée de leur en apprendre tout autant sur certains sorts de défense allié à la magie noire et leur entrainement avait été détestable.

 _\- Je pense toujours que vous devriez vous enregistrer. Vous êtes dans l'illégalité la plus totale._

 _\- Mais s'il arrive quelque chose, personne ne connait notre atout,_ se défendit Dimitri.

Olga leva les yeux au ciel mais ne réprimanda pas son fils. Les trois adolescents s'empressèrent de grimper les marches pour monter à l'étage.

Il y avait deux salles de bains et Natasha fut la plus rapide à prendre la plus grande, laissant l'autre aux deux garçons.

 _\- Mh, le bon vieux temps des douches communes,_ grogna Dimitri.

Harry explosa de rire en retirant son t-shirt mais laissa le soin à son ami de se doucher en premier. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis tous les trois et purent rejoindre Olga et Héléna à table.

A chaque fois qu'ils dînaient ensemble, Harry était toujours subjugué par le comportement de Dimitri envers sa mère. Il était à ses yeux le garçon le plus prévenant, pire que Nolan. Mais Dimitri lui avait fait remarquer qu'il pouvait se comporter exactement pareil avec Lily.

Ils étaient simplement des orphelins qui essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- _Anterra ne nous a pas épargnés,_ gémit Natasha en s'écrasant sur le lit.

 _\- Ce sont des cours accélérés, je suis impressionné que tu tiennes le coup, Natasha,_ se moqua Dimitri.

La jeune fille leva son doigt le plus injurieux, ce qui fit rire Harry.

 _\- Mais franchement, Harry… Tu as vraiment un don pour ça, je ne pensais que tu avais tant avancé !_

Harry haussa les épaules mais vit Natasha passer ses doigts derrière sa nuque, là où se trouvait le tatouage de son premier cercle expérimental.

 _\- Tout ça ne veut pas dire que je serais capable de sortir l'âme de Neville le moment venu..._

 _\- Mais,_ contra Dimitri, _rien ne dit que tu sois obligé de créer un cercle pour ça !_

Harry, qui s'était assis sur la chaise, se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien, tu as dit que tu avais retrouvé Neville dans le corps de Funambule. Et si Neville était déjà capable de faire voyager son âme ou son corps astral ?_

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

 _\- Je n'y avais pas pensé !_

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que Dimitri est le cerveau de notre groupe !_ S'enthousiasma Natasha.

 _\- Tu as dit que Voldemort avait la capacité de voyager de corps en corps. Et on sait que c'était la partie restante de son âme dont le corps avait été détruit par la magie de ta mère. Il a été capable de retrouver un corps mais à quel prix ?_

 _\- Sang de licorne, divers animaux… Puis le corps de Quirrell et celui d'un…bébé._

Natasha grimaça d'horreur.

 _\- Ce n'était peut-être pas un bébé. Peut-être était-ce une tentative d'homunculus ? Mais les faits sont là !_

 _\- Le truc, c'est que Neville ne l'a pas fait consciemment. Il s'est fait expulser, ce qui en dit long sur la puissance du morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Rien ne dit que si on sort l'âme de Neville il pourra reprendre son corps et le problème est le même. Si c'est le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui reste, il faudra tuer Neville avec Voldemort en lui et la suite, c'est…_

\- _De la nécromancie_ , souffla Natasha. _Donc il faut absolument que le morceau d'âme qui sorte soit celui de Voldemort. On l'emprisonne dans un cercle et on le détruit._

\- _Et là encore, on n'est pas sûr de faire sortir la bonne âme !_ s'emporta Dimitri.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

 _\- Donc c'est une impasse… Encore._

 _\- Tu trouves ?_ fit Natasha. _Moi, je pense qu'on touche quelque chose du doigt. On sait qu'en théorie, certaines choses sont possibles. Il faut juste trouver les méthodes adaptées. Harry… Tu as pensé à tellement de choses ces derniers temps... Tu as fait beaucoup de choses incroyables. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen._

\- _Mais tout ça… En fait, c'est de la magie noire._

Natasha et Dimitri échangèrent un regard éloquent.

 _\- Tu le fais pour sauver quelqu'un. Je suis persuadé que si tu as pu aller si loin… C'est parce que tu es béni par la magie elle-même._

Harry sourit.

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part._

 _\- Pour moi, ça semblait évident,_ répondit Dimitri gêné.

Harry se frotta la nuque.

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment… Fantastiques,_ murmura Harry.

 _\- Plus fantastiques que Ron et Hermione ?_ le taquina Natasha.

Harry sourit à la boutade.

 _\- Tout aussi précieux. J'aurais vraiment aimé vous avoir avec moi à Poudlard._

 _\- Et rater notre éducation !?_ s'offusqua Dimitri. _De plus tu es plutôt bien entouré ! Tu as Hermione, Louve, Nolan… Draco…_

Harry leva un regard étonné sur Dimitri avant de sentir ses joues chauffer.

 _\- Ah… Draco… Je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aurais encore près de moi à la rentrée._

 _\- Pourquoi_ _?_

 _\- Son père se doute de quelque chose et a émis plutôt clairement son envie que son fils cesse de me fréquenter._

 _\- Quoi !?_ s'indigna Natasha. _C'est stupide !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Harry trouve ça stupide,_ fit durement Dimitri. _N'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais en fut incapable et Dimitri s'engouffra dans cette brèche comme il savait si bien le faire.

 _\- Tu es même plutôt satisfait que quelqu'un éloigne Draco de toi._

Natasha se redressa complètement.

\- _Oh, Harry… Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé…_

 _\- Et vous pouvez m'en vouloir ? La raison pour laquelle Lucius Malfoy éloigne son fils de moi est parfaitement légitime. Il aurait pu mourir !_

 _\- Et il n'est pas mort,_ gronda Dimitri. _Grâce à Adams_. _Alors prends ça comme un signe. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on décide à ta place, alors ne décide pas à la place des autres. Tu as assez frôlé la mort pour comprendre que si Draco s'obstine, c'est bien parce qu'il comprend !_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Que tu le veuilles ou non,_ le coupa Natasha. _Draco, Hermione, Dimitri, moi et tous les autres, on est impliqués parce qu'on le veut ! Tu veux protéger tout le monde alors accepte que tout ce monde veuille te protéger tout autant. C'est la dernière fois qu'on te le dit, Harry James Potter ! Tu n'es PAS SEUL !_

 _\- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris._

 _\- Tu en es sûr ?_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Au final, c'était toujours la même leçon.

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Donc tu vas faire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Probablement…_

 _\- Parce que… ?_ continua Dimitri

Harry aspira l'air avec force.

 _\- Parce que je l'aime._

Natasha poussa un cri et se jeta littéralement sur lui. Harry fixa Dimitri sans lâcher sa meilleure amie.

 _\- Tu devrais être psychomage._

 _\- J'y pense,_ rigola Dimitri.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Deux jours après la fameuse discussion entre Natasha, Dimitri et Harry, Draco rentra chez lui pour trouver son père et sa mère attablés devant un coffret.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- A toi de nous le dire. Ça t'est destiné.

Draco fronça les sourcils tout en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas juste emporter la boite avec lui. C'était un joli paquet bleu paon enveloppé par un ruban turquoise, accompagné d'une lettre. Ses parents n'en étaient pas encore au stade où ils lisaient son courrier mais il sentait que celui-ci soulevait déjà trop de questions.

D'un geste lent, il s'empara de la lettre et l'ouvrit sans lever les yeux sur ses parents. Il l'ouvrit et la lut en restant debout. Puis un sourire amusé se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- De qui est-ce ? demanda son père.

\- D'une élève de Beauxbâtons que j'ai rencontrée lors du Tournoi. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire…Extrêmement en retard.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais rencontré une fille de Beauxbâtons ? le questionna sa mère.

\- Parce que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Draco plia la lettre. Il s'attendit à ce que ses parents lui demandent de voir la lettre. Il aurait pu le faire, cette dernière avait été écrite dans un français parfait et ne comportait rien de compromettant. Mais son père et sa mère n'en firent rien. Ils étaient plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'était le paquet.

Alors Draco se pencha sur la table et attira la boite vers lui. Il dénoua le nœud et ouvrit son cadeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Son père se redressa.

\- Un miroir ?

Draco rit, ce qui surprit ses parents.

\- Oui… Il parait que je suis un peu trop imbu de ma personne.

Le blond ne vit pas le regard réprobateur de son père. Il était trop heureux de ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Soigneusement, il sortit la petite glace et la tint devant lui. C'était son reflet, bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Et ô, comme il avait envie de le faire maintenant... Mais il se força à la ranger dans la boite et à refermer cette dernière.

\- Je ferais peut-être bien de lui répondre.

Ce qui était faux. Il ne savait même pas à quelle adresse renvoyer sa réponse mais il était sûr que ça ne serait pas en France. En fait, il était même persuadé que cette lettre n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Attends, Draco. Nous aimerions te faire part d'une chose avant.

Draco serra la boite entre ses doigts mais se força à regarder son père.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les Nott seront nos invités durant nos vacances en France.

\- Les Nott…Théodore et sa mère ?

\- C'est exact, répondit sa mère. Nous avons pensé que ça serait bien que tu aies un ami avec toi.

Draco serra les dents un bref instant mais se reprit rapidement.

\- C'est chouette, dit-il.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras bien, fit sa mère.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Il lui fallut une patience d'ange pour ne pas se jeter sur le miroir une fois seul. Il mit son excitation de coté avec difficulté durant le repas et s'assura avec encore plus de soin que ses parents soient totalement endormis pour le sortir de nouveau.

Draco fut extrêmement satisfait que sa chambre soit éloignée de celle de ses parents. Et quand il put enfin se concentrer sur son cadeau, ce fut avec énormément d'appréhension : il ne savait pas quelle heure il était en Russie. Il ne savait pas si Harry était déjà endormi, s'il en avait eu marre d'attendre.

Mais il tenta sa chance et murmura son prénom.

\- Harry…

Il ne se passa rien et le cœur de Draco était en train de bondir dans sa poitrine.

\- Harr…

\- Draco !

Le visage d'Harry apparut presque aussitôt et un soulagement sans nom s'empara de lui. Son visage n'avait presque pas changé. Enfin, il ne voyait pas correctement ses traits avec le peu de lumière qu'il s'était permis et le peu de lumière qu'il y avait de son coté.

\- Attends, souffla Harry.

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut plus de visage du tout, jusqu'à ce que son nom soit de nouveau prononcé et qu'Harry réapparaisse sous une clarté plus blanche.

Draco plissa les yeux et sourit. Harry ne portait pas ses lunettes, ses cheveux avaient poussé et encadraient presque tout son visage. Même sa mèche blanche était plus apparente et sa peau était plus sombre. Mais ses grands yeux verts le fixaient avec la même minutie.

\- C'est bon de te voir, lâcha finalement Harry.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses mais les mots buttaient en amas informe dans son cerveau.

\- Qui a écrit la lettre ? demanda Draco.

\- Dimitri. Il m'a aussi traduit le poème. Merci.

Draco s'appuya un peu mieux sur son oreiller.

\- Je… J'ai… Je t'avais écrit autre chose.

Draco se frappa mentalement. Il bégayait, maintenant. C'était comme s'il avait perdu toute confiance en lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas envoyé ?

\- Parce que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu es où ?

\- Dans la salle de bain. Je suis chez Dimitri mais ils dorment, Natasha et lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient laissé m'envoyer le miroir.

\- C'était leur idée, pas la mienne.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- En fait, reprit Harry, ils m'ont passé un savon. Sur mon comportement envers toi.

\- Tu veux dire sur le fait que tu ne réagisses pas comme quelqu'un de réellement offusqué de savoir que mon père veut nous séparer, répondit froidement Draco.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher à toi non plus, on dirait. Je suis désolé, Draco…

Draco secoua la tête et laissa un nouveau sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon. J'ai appris à mesurer l'importance que j'avais pour toi avec ton envie de m'éloigner. Plus tu me veux loin, plus tu m'adores.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça serait plus le contraire, en fait. Ça m'épuise que tu ne sois pas avec moi.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

\- Ça… T'épuise ?

\- Je dois faire des efforts monstres pour te sortir de ma tête et je n'y arrive pas. La vérité, c'est que je déteste ton père même si je comprends. Et ça m'énerve et ça m'épuise d'être énervé.

Draco fixa le visage de Harry qui exprimait quelque chose trop proche de la douleur.

\- Harry…

\- J'avais imaginé tellement de choses pour ces vacances, tu sais. Que tu viendrais chez moi et qu'on passerait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et me contenter de t'écrire des lettres, c'est frustrant.

\- J'avais compris, tenta de plaisanter Draco.

\- Désolé. Tu dois me trouver… Énervant, à changer d'avis en permanence.

\- Ce que je retiens, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à te passer de moi.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- On peut compter sur toi pour aller à l'essentiel.

\- En fait, j'ai essayé de penser comme toi. De me dire que c'était pour ma sécurité. Que mon père n'avait pas tord. J'ai vraiment essayé. Puis j'ai pensé à tout ce que ça impliquerait. Que ce que je ressens maintenant, le manque, finirait par s'ajouter à l'inquiétude et la colère et ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Je crois savoir ce qu'il va se passer quand j'irais en France.

\- Je crois le savoir aussi et j'aimerais empêcher ça.

Draco et Harry se fixèrent tous les deux, le visage sérieux. Durant cet instant, une tempête d'émotions se joua dans le cœur et l'esprit du blond. L'envie soudaine de prendre son balai et de voler jusqu'en Russie le prit. Il savait qu'il serait capable de le faire et que Harry serait là pour l'accueillir. Mais c'était un comportement si mélodramatique... Deux amoureux qui décident de fuguer pour rester ensemble. Ça ne ferait rien pour améliorer la situation.

\- Tu pourrais venir en Russie, dit doucement Harry.

Draco se sentit mourir à l'intérieur.

\- Ou je pourrais venir te capturer, continua-t-il.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il vit Harry baisser la tête, n'offrant à sa vue que sa tignasse noire.

\- J'ai peur… Que tu m'oublies, souffla Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est juste des gamins, en fin de compte, et… Peut-être que je dramatise tout.

\- Harry… Harry, regarde-moi, siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Le brun redressa la tête et Draco fut plus que touché par son regard humide.

\- Est-ce que tes parents ont connu quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que Severus et Sirius ont connu quelqu'un d'autre ? Les parents de Nolan ? Les Corgan ? Est-ce que ça te semble faux ? Dramatique, irréel !?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ne me demande pas d'expliquer ça ! Mais j'y crois. Moi, j'y crois, peu importe le temps ou… Les kilomètres qui nous séparent. J'y crois. Et j'étais celui qui trouvait ça stupide. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il y a de la magie. Peut-être que ça existe, cette espèce de bénédiction dans les murs de Poudlard. Le miroir, le collier, le Chemin de Traverse, le Choixpeau et tout le reste ! Peut-être que ça a du sens !

Harry rigola et essuya ses yeux.

\- Où est passé ton pragmatisme ?

\- Je l'emmerde, grogna Draco.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire encore plus Harry et sourire Draco.

\- On peut résister à ça. Si on est encore vivant, termina Draco.

\- Tu es insupportable à toujours avoir raison, s'amusa Harry.

\- Arrête… C'est ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi.

Harry papillonna des yeux mais le sourire qu'il offrit à Draco lui fit plus de bien que n'importe lequel de ses baisers.

\- C'est vrai… C'est ce que j'aime le plus.

Draco se retrouva à court de mot mais s'allongea complètement dans son lit avec le miroir. Harry continuait de le regarder avec tellement de chaleur qu'il détesta le miroir pour lui en offrir tant et si peu à la fois.

\- Tu disais quoi dans l'autre lettre ? demanda finalement Harry.

Draco sourit.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux que je te le montre. Enfin, je finirais bien par te le montrer.

Harry s'esclaffa.

\- Je vois… C'est un truc qui mérite de faire partie des petits carnets sexuels des jumeaux ?

Draco soupira.

\- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien.

\- J'ai hâte de lire ça, monsieur l'écrivain.

\- Mmh… Parle-moi encore.

Draco ferma les yeux.

\- J'aurais du te voler de ton savon. Impossible de trouver quelque chose qui se rapproche de ton odeur. Tu sais que si ton patronus est un serpent, ça veut dire que ta forme d'animagus en sera un aussi ?

Draco se contenta de sourire.

\- Je prends des cours secrets avec la directrice de Durmstrang… Draco… Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi, murmura Draco.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi…

Draco s'endormit sur ces derniers mots.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Narcissa Malfoy était assise sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Dans le foyer, le visage de Lily Potter parcourait très professionnellement ce qui devait être son dossier.

\- Votre tension est un peu basse. Vous manquez de sommeil ?

\- Il se pourrait bien.

\- Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

\- Dans cinq jours.

La médicomage fronça les sourcils et Narcissa se sentit tout d'un coup très lasse.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit à votre mari que j'étais celle qui surveillait votre grossesse ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'il le sache. Ça me fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose. J'ai de légères douleurs dans le bas du dos et… Peut-être que ce voyage n'est pas le plus conseillé.

\- Honnêtement… Je ne pense pas que ça soit le plus conseillé non plus. D'un autre coté, vous avez besoin de vous détendre et vous m'avez déjà dit que ces voyages en France étaient votre bouffée d'air frais. Je n'ai rien contre votre départ, la naissance devant avoir lieu en septembre. Et vous n'avez émis aucune protestation au fait qu'il puisse avoir lieu dans un autre pays.

Narcissa sourit.

\- Vous pensez que je peux accoucher sur le territoire français ?

\- C'est à prendre en compte. Mais vous êtes bien plus solide que vous ne le pensez. Ne voyagez pas par portoloin. Louez une calèche, ça rallongera votre voyage mais ça sera plus sûr. J'ai l'adresse de votre maison de vacances et je vous donnerai celle de la mienne. Un mot de votre part et je serais auprès de vous.

\- C'est réellement rassurant, soupira Narcissa. Je vous remercie de vous impliquer autant malgré… Le comportement de mon époux.

Lily lui sourit à travers les flammes.

\- Sachez que nous comprenons parfaitement les inquiétudes de Lucius.

\- Parce que vous savez. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec mon fils.

\- Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Narcissa. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous mentir. Oui, je le sais. Mais la raison pour laquelle Draco n'en parle pas... Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Oh, je pense savoir pourquoi : je suis persuadée que Draco en sait bien plus que ce que nous croyons. C'est un enfant curieux et tellement borné.

\- Nous avons le même à la maison.

\- Lily, soyez honnête avec moi… Se passe-t-il quelque chose entre nos fils ? Plus que… Que leur amitié ?

Le regard de la médicomage se fit soucieux.

\- Je n'aimerais pas vous donner plus de raisons d'éloigner Harry de Draco, soupira Lily. Sachez juste que Harry n'aurait jamais fait de mal à votre fils.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Vous savez, Lily, je n'approuve pas tous les choix qui sont faits sous mon toit.

L'épouse Potter parut, un instant, surprise avant de reprendre un air plus doux.

\- Mais prendre soin de votre famille est le plus important.

\- Non : le plus important, c'est que ma famille soit heureuse. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que Draco soit heureux.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ? De ce que c'est d'être amoureux, quand on est jeune ? On se sent puissant juste avec la personne que l'on désire à ses cotés. On a l'impression qu'on est plus apte à supporter le plus dur et c'est vrai, en un sens. Mais parfois, ça nous fais faire des choses idiotes.

Narcissa se surprit à sourire avec nostalgie.

\- Mais ça en vaut la peine, dit-elle rêveusement.

\- Oui, confirma Lily, ça en vaut la peine.

\- Je vous remercie, Lily. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille.

\- C'est un plaisir. Je vous l'ai dit : jamais je n'oublierai ce que vous avez fait pour la mienne… Pour toute ma famille.

Narcissa resta coi devant le sous-entendu. Lily Potter la salua une dernière fois et rompit le contact.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais cessée de faire en vérité.

Faire confiance aux Potter.

Faire confiance à Harry.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Théodore Nott eut du mal à cacher son air ahuri devant l'immense bâtisse qui se trouvait devant lui _;_ bien moins grande que son ancien manoir mais beaucoup moins terne.

La maison, ou plutôt la villa, avait de jolis murs en bois bleu pâle et un toit blanc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Et le fait qu'il suffisait de monter quelques marches de pierre pour avoir une vue dégagée sur la plage rendait l'endroit encore plus charmant.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Théo ? fit sa mère.

Théodore se tourna vers elle et acquiesça poliment. Puis son regard se porta sur Draco Malfoy qui tenait le bras de Narcissa, l'aidant à monter les marches, suivi de tous leurs bagages flottant dans l'air.

Lucius Malfoy lui avait déjà ouvert la porte de la maison.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il.

Théodore emboîta le pas de sa mère.

\- Tu partageras ta chambre avec Draco. Elle est au fond du couloir, c'est celle qui donne sur le jardin.

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, Draco était arrivé derrière lui.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Le blond passa devant lui et longea le couloir. Toutes les couleurs de la villa étaient dans les tons bleu pastel ou blanc et la chambre de Draco ne faisait pas exception.

Deux lits une place s'y trouvaient déjà, l'un contre un mur, l'autre plus près de la fenêtre. Draco se laissa choir sur celui-ci.

\- La porte là, c'est notre salle de bain.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une heure pour déjeuner ? Dîner ?

\- Non. Tu peux manger à l'heure que tu veux, dormir autant que tu veux. Rester sur la plage toute la nuit, si l'envie t'en prend. Enfin, je pense que tu vas juste vivre à mon rythme si on se base sur la vraie raison de ta présence.

Théodore haussa un sourcil.

\- La vraie raison de ma présence ?

\- Me tenir à l'œil, je suppose.

\- Quoi ?

Draco se leva et attrapa leurs valises qui se mouvaient paresseusement.

\- C'est sûrement aussi pour s'assurer que ta mère reste du bon coté.

Il ferma la porte.

\- Donc… Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette invitation ?

\- Strictement rien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Théodore eut du mal à cacher son désappointement et ça se vit sur le visage de Draco.

\- Je suis désolé ! S'empressa de dire le blond. Les choses sont un peu compliquées dans ma famille en ce moment.

Théodore s'assit sur le lit et observa Draco. Ce dernier avait l'air réellement sincère.

\- C'est bizarre. Avant, tu n'aurais même pas pris la peine de t'excuser.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien, étant donné que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je n'ai pas envie que ça soit froid entre nous...

\- Pourtant, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé de m'ignorer.

L'héritier Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux avec embarras. Théodore ne disait pas ça méchamment. Il était réellement curieux.

\- En fait, je m'en doutais, reprit-il. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre que ça ne soit pas Harry, ton invité de marque. Est-ce que par hasard ton père a découvert… Vos liens ?

Draco rigola d'un petit rire sec.

\- En partie, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. En fait, je suis plutôt content que tu sois là. Seul je me serais probablement jeté dans la mer.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et Draco éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, Nott, je plaisante ! Mais tu vas pouvoir éloigner Susanah de moi.

\- Et je fais ça comment ?!

\- Tu libères ton potentiel séducteur, se moqua Draco.

\- Encore une fois : comment je fais ça !?

Mais Draco se contenta de rire.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Il n'était jamais trop tard pour se remettre en question. C'était la pensée de Draco pendant qu'il flânait dans le petit village qui se trouvait au plus proche de la Villa aux coté de Théodore Nott.

Nott. Théodore… Théo était en fait d'une affreuse bonne compagnie. Jamais trop bavard, jamais trop curieux et jamais à remettre les envies de Draco en question.

S'il voulait aller à la plage, Théo le suivait. S'il voulait rester dans la chambre, Théo s'en contentait et s'il voulait se promener, Théo s'obligeait. Et Draco ne lui avait jamais dit de le laisser en paix. Parce que quelque part, c'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un de Poudlard.

Certes, ils discutaient peu mais quand ils le faisaient, le sujet était la plupart du temps sérieux et Draco se rendit compte que Théodore avait tendance à beaucoup mentionner Harry. Jamais de manière à le rendre jaloux, cela dit : Théodore était plus comme quelqu'un d'impressionné par le brun.

Mais ça ne les empêcha pas de parler d'eux : Théodore avoua qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé intéressant dans le sens ou il était un curieux personnage et ne s'offusqua même pas d'apprendre que Draco avait toujours rarement fait attention à lui.

\- Et bien, avait répondu Théodore, ça se saurait si j'avais envie de me faire remarquer. Et puis tu te comportais de façon similaire avec à peu prés tout le monde, sauf avec Harry.

Sauf avec Harry, bien sûr. Des fois, Théodore posait des questions mais elles n'étaient jamais dérangeantes. Mais ça finit par titiller les alarmes de Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Harry ?

Théodore bascula la tête et lécha sa main sur laquelle coulait un peu de glace à la framboise.

\- Peut-être.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, c'est sûrement parce qu'il a fait attention à moi plus que n'importe qui dans l'école. C'est sûrement une réaction due au fait que j'ai fini par exister aux yeux de quelqu'un.

\- Et Pansy ?

\- Elle aime juste me torturer avec ses histoires et au bout d'un moment j'arrête de l'écouter. Tu me détestes ?

\- Non. Je suis flatté.

\- Tu as de la chance, Draco. J'aimerais avoir autant de confidence que toi. Parler comme tu le fais et avoir le courage de dire quand quelque chose m'énerve.

\- Pourtant tu donnes l'impression que rien ne t'énerve... Moi, ça se voit tout de suite sur mon visage.

Théodore afficha un sourire amusé.

\- C'est vrai mais les gens ont tendance à faire demi-tour. Harry aussi a ce même genre d'expression. Sur ce point, vous êtes pareils.

Draco préféra ne rien répondre et Théodore n'insista pas.

Ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils étaient là et Draco n'avait pas osé sortir le miroir une seule fois. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne recevait plus de lettres non plus et il n'avait même pas pensé à dire à Harry que Théo se trouvait avec lui. Et si Draco se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu améliorer sa relation avec son camarade, il fallut une seule journée pour que sa vie prenne un tournant plus improbable.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Tout commença par une lettre qui fut réceptionnée par Théodore, parce qu'elle lui était adressée. Draco n'en fit pas grand cas. Il s'était simplement dit que ça devait être une énième missive de Pansy.

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est que beaucoup de personnes s'inquiétaient de son bonheur. Et même des personnes auxquelles il s'attendait le moins.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible de se rendre en ville ? lui demanda un peu plus tard dans la matinée Théodore.

Draco, qui lisait un livre à ce moment-là, se redressa.

\- On y est allés hier, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Juste revoir cette place avec l'église.

\- Tu peux y aller sans moi.

\- Draco, fit sa mère, je te prierais d'être plus poli. Tu ne vas pas laisser ton ami se rendre seul en ville !

Draco haussa un sourcil face au ton récalcitrant de sa mère. Lui qui pensait avoir une alliée dans cette maison de fous s'était complètement trompé...

\- D'accord, pesta Draco, puisque tu y tiens.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son air maussade. Même s'il appréciait la présence de Théodore, il sentait que son moral était au plus bas.

\- Bon, grinça Draco, nous sommes sur ta place je vais t'attendre là-bas.

Théodore attrapa son bras.

\- Non, j'ai des consignes… Précises.

Draco écarquilla les yeux mais Théo se contenta d'observer l'horloge de la place.

\- Juste deux minutes, fit-il. Attends avec moi deux minutes.

Draco trouva ça louche mais consentit à attendre sous le soleil brûlant. Puis l'église sonna quatorze heures et à son premier gong, Théodore sursauta. Draco fut sur le point de lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais les mots moururent quand il aperçut une silhouette féminine dont les cheveux courts brillaient d'une couleur vert pomme.

Louve Lupin s'approcha d'eux et, d'un geste brusque, leur prit le bras.

\- Ravie de vous voir, les garçons !

Et sur ces mots elle transplana.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Draco s'écarta brusquement de Louve et aurait trébuché si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapé... Et ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre que Nolan Corgan.

\- Qu'est ce que… C'est quoi ce bordel !?

Louve se tourna vers Théo.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Tu m'as demandé d'être discret.

Draco secoua son bras et regarda autour de lui. Clairement, il n'était plus en France.

\- Comment… Tu…

\- J'ai mon permis de transplanage européen. Quelle chance ! Sourit Louve de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est ça… Quelle chance, fit Corgan. On n'a pas toute la journée, alors si on pouvait y aller...

\- Ce don que tu as de tuer l'ambiance, Nolan. Mais il a raison ! Une après-midi, c'est court !

Louve récupéra le bras de ses invités et les entraîna à sa suite.

Draco ne reconnaissait rien. Il marchait à travers une forêt, montant des escaliers de bois. Jusqu'à ce que la vue se dégage sur une énorme maison de pierres blanches et rouges. Et à mesure qu'il approchait de cette dernière, il pouvait entendre des éclats de rire.

\- En Espagne, murmura Draco.

\- Quoi ? demanda Louve.

\- Nous sommes en Espagne ?

Sa voix était râpeuse, sa bouche sèche.

\- Je me demande comment tu as deviné, fit Corgan.

Le ton du cousin de Harry avait été froid mais cette fois-ci, Draco était trop concentré sur la suite pour relever la pique.

Louve les lâcha, lui et Théodore, pour ouvrir une petite porte en bois. Il n'avait qu'à suivre le chemin de lattes. Maintenant, il comprenait d'où venaient les rires.

Au bord d'une immense piscine, il pouvait distinguer cinq autres silhouettes. Draco reconnut la crinière d'Hermione Granger, même inondée d'eau. Elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce, rouge à points blancs sur une peau bronzée. A mesure qu'il avançait, les jambes en coton, il reconnut Luna Lovegood qui pataugeait comme un chien. Assis au bord de l'eau se tenait Neville. Debout près d'une table, il n'eut pas besoin de les voir de face pour savoir qui c'était.

Et pourtant, il fut frappé par le changement du premier qui se tourna.

Dimitri Romanov avait grandi. Il faisait sûrement la même taille que Corgan qui devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Draco. Le brun avait les cheveux humides et sa peau était d'un blanc aussi laiteux que la sienne. Quand il vit Draco, il ne sourit pas mais marcha droit sur lui, de même que Natasha. La jeune femme avait presque les mensurations des mannequins qu'il pouvait trouver dans les magasines mais avec une stature plus sportive. Et Draco lui trouva des airs de Ginerva Weasley dans sa démarche.

\- J'en reviens pas ! S'extasia Natasha. Ça a marché ! Personne ne vous a vus ?

\- Tu me prends pour une bleue !? s'étonna Louve.

\- Absolument pas ! Bonjour, Draco ! Bonjour, Théo !

Natasha les serra contre elle chacun leur tour. A sa suite arriva rapidement Hermione qui décocha à Draco un sourire qui en disait long sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait de le voir.

\- C'est… Impossible, balbutia-t-il.

\- Ouah… Un Malfoy sans voix. Louve, c'est incroyable !

\- Très drôle, grogna Draco.

Il fut salué par tout le monde mais ses yeux étaient déjà en train de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, lui glissa Dimitri.

\- Bon, fit une voix, j'ai trouvé deux autres maillots de bain mais franchement, Dim', tu aurais pu…

Draco fit un pas en avant en voyant Harry sortir de la maison. Puis il se figea quand le brun leva la tête.

Cinq semaines. Seulement cinq foutues semaines et c'était comme si ça avait duré une année entière...

Plus beau, fut la première pensée cohérente de Draco. Plus grand, aussi. Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Mais sa mâchoire était plus carrée. Il était plus mince, même s'il pouvait voir la finesse de ses muscles. Ses cheveux noirs plus longs se perdaient en grosses boucles noires au dessus de ses épaules.

Et sa peau… Sa peau avait la couleur du chocolat au lait.

Harry plissa les yeux mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait. C'était un point derrière. Draco se retourna pour voir tout le groupe au complet.

\- Comment ? bredouilla-t-il.

Draco eut à peine le temps de reporter son regard sur le brun que ce dernier était déjà sur lui.

Ses mains attrapèrent le col de sa chemise et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, les lèvres d'Harry se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

Et c'était royal.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Personne ne prit le temps d'expliquer à Harry et Draco comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Louve se garda bien de leur dire que c'était Lily Potter qui avait suggéré qu'elle obtienne son permis de transplanage européen et que c'était elle aussi qui avait laissé sous entendre le nom de la ville où Narcissa Malfoy passait ses vacances. Personne ne prit la peine de dire que c'était Théo qui avait prévenu Louve Lupin en personne pour lui dire qu'il passait ses vacances en compagnie des Malfoy parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Harry et Draco. Ils avaient bien autre chose à penser que de savoir comment leurs amis avaient réussi à les réunir.

Pas une seule fois durant cet après-midi les deux Serpentard ne s'éloignèrent dans leur coin à l'abri des regards. Ils passèrent cette journée en compagnie de tous ceux qui avaient travaillé à rendre cette journée parfaite.

Ils se baignèrent dans la piscine comme les autres, jouèrent aux jeux farfelus de Luna comme tout le monde. Il n'y eu pas plus de baiser que le le premier échangé... Jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline complètement et que Louve mette fin à cette journée.

Mais avant ça, Harry attrapa sa sœur de cœur.

\- Ramène-les demain.

\- Harry…

\- Ramène-les, Louve.

Louve ne fit aucune promesse mais eut la décence de détourner le regard quand Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Louve ne fit aucune promesse mais elle ramena Draco et Théo le lendemain. Et le jour suivant, et le jour d'après.

Et pas une seule fois, Harry et Draco ne passèrent du temps réellement seuls. Comme un accord tacite de profiter de ceux qui avaient fourni des efforts pour eux.

Draco et Harry n'avaient pas conscience que leur reconnaissance mettait à mal le plan de Louve. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre. Elle, comme tous les autres.

Alors, elle prit une décision.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Avec un sourire idiot, il se remémorait ces quatre derniers jours passés en compagnie de gens qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé apprécier. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient abordé de sujets sérieux, se contentant d'être des adolescents comme les autres, s'amusant comme n'importe quel gosse, repoussant l'inévitable.

Le sourire de Draco se fana instantanément. Il lui suffisait de se retrouver seul la nuit pour se souvenir que rien n'allait vraiment comme il fallait.

Frustré et angoissé, il se tourna vers la fenêtre quand il entendit des petits coups contre celle-ci. Il se tourna vers Théo pour ne voir qu'une forme qui bougeait à peine. Théo avait toujours eu un sommeil de plomb.

Mais ça ne fit pas cesser les battements contre la fenêtre. Draco grogna et se leva pour tirer les rideaux et découvrit une chauve-souris frappant contre la vitre. Le blond s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et l'animal s'éloigna pour voleter dans le jardin. Draco ramassa la première paire de chaussures qu'il trouva et se faufila dehors. D'un coup, la bête retrouva son apparence normale : celle de Natasha.

Draco en était abasourdi. C'était une chose de le savoir, une autre de le voir. Et la jalousie de l'amitié qu'entretenait le trio de Durmstrang l'étreignit avec une force insoupçonnée.

Elle s'avança en silence vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant que Draco ne proteste. Il sentit la vive douleur d'un cheveu arraché. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et se glissa par la fenêtre.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, Draco Malfoy, fit elle en chuchotant.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de quitter la Villa dans le silence de la nuit. A peine eut-il posé le pied dans le sable que Louve sortit de nulle part et attrapa son bras. L'habituel crochet du transplanage se planta dans son estomac mais Draco s'en fichait.

\- Hey, nous ne sommes pas…

\- La maison principale est pleine d'adultes... Draco, franchement, nous ne sommes pas fous !

Elle l'entraîna de nouveau à travers la forêt jusqu'à une pente rocheuse. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à une pente rocheuse. Parce que dans la pénombre, il découvrit la douce lueur d'une lumière à travers ce qui semblait être une fenêtre ronde, creusée à même la pierre.

Louve arriva à hauteur d'une jolie porte en bois et l'ouvrit immédiatement.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! fit la voix de Harry. Tu sais depuis quand je…

Harry cessa de parler quand Louve poussa Draco à l'intérieur.

\- Vous avez une nuit ! Ne la gâchez pas. Jusqu'à sept heures demain matin !

Louve referma la porte d'un claquement sec. Draco sentit tout son sang se glacer.

\- C'est une blague.

Harry ne semblait pas heureux non plus et tourna le visage vers l'horloge.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Nolan ait accepté un tel plan !

\- On ne lui a peut-être pas laissé le choix...

Draco profita du silence pour observer le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Un seul lit en bois, une petite table avec deux chaises. Une porte qui devait donner sur une salle de bain. Un tapis rond qui semblait vraiment confortable devant un faux feu de cheminée.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? finit-il par demander.

\- Sûrement l'abri d'un berger réaménagé.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et Draco le rejoignit.

\- Louve est aussi folle que les jumeaux, plaisanta le brun.

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

\- Est-ce qu'on est en train de se séparer ?

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Harry et Draco regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Oublie…

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?,

\- Absolument pas ! C'est juste… Cette mise en scène. Ça a un goût d'au revoir.

Harry resta pensif et Draco s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su juste profiter du moment.

\- Peut-être qu'on se sent manipulés mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

\- Natasha a bu du polynectar.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sûrement préparé par Hermione, ou volé par Louve chez Severus.

Draco se sentit sourire.

\- Tous ces efforts…

\- Pour rien…

Draco attrapa délicatement le menton de Harry et posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il sentait affreusement bon _;_ une odeur d'agrumes qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Harry s'éloigna doucement et se releva. Draco crut l'espace d'un instant que le brun allait lui dire de partir mais Harry se contenta de tirer les rideaux de la seule fenêtre. Puis il revint sur Draco et s'empara de ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur, plongeant sans attendre sa langue dans sa bouche et le blond n'eut aucune raison de se plaindre. Il en avait tellement envie...

Leur baiser dura longtemps. Draco avait la sensation que sa mâchoire céderait et au prix d'un effort monstre, il se détacha des lèvres d'Harry. Le brun rouvrit les yeux et se lécha les lèvres.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal à la bouche.

Draco caressa sa lèvre inférieure du pouce. Harry remonta sur le lit et, sans quitter Draco des yeux, retira son t-shirt. Le blond suivit son mouvement en se débarrassant de sa propre chemise. Un mouvement de jambe et il se mordit la lèvre en sentant son sexe dur contre sa cuisse. Il aurait aimé se sentir tremblant, stupide et gauche. Mais il n'était rien de tout ça. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce que voulait Harry, comme si son corps lui hurlait des messages équivoques.

Draco poussa les mains d'Harry quand ces dernières se posèrent sur son pantalon. Il tira dessus à la place de son petit ami, dévoilant une peau plus claire autour de son membre. La vue des traces de bronzage l'obnubila plus que le reste.

\- Draco, soupira Harry.

Draco se redressa pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements et Harry le fixa avec avidité. Il pouvait voir ses grands yeux verts le détailler des pieds à la tête. Draco aurait tellement aimé passer cette nuit à en faire de même... A juste le caresser du bout des doigts et des lèvres.

A quatre pattes, il s'approcha de Harry et le brun passa sa main contre sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui tout en s'allongeant sur les oreillers.

\- J'aurais aimé que ça soit à Poudlard, chuchota Draco.

Harry posa un baiser sur son front puis sur sa joue et contre son menton.

\- On s'est embrassés dans une forêt, près d'un lac. C'est une suite logique, rit le brun.

Draco plongea ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry et son amant remonta sa cuisse contre ses flancs. Ils sifflèrent de concert au moment où leurs membres se touchèrent et toute la retenue de Draco mourut à ce contact. La faim et l'envie laissèrent place à un maelstrom de désir qu'il eut du mal à contenir.

Comme une bête sauvage, il se frotta à Harry avec force, cherchant le contact avec sa peau dans son entièreté. Jamais Harry ne l'arrêta, tout au contraire : le brun le serrait de ses cuisses, ses mains dans son dos. Draco pouvait sentir ses paumes brûler ses omoplates.

Il retrouva ses esprits quand les dents de Harry se plantèrent dans son cou et Draco se redressa d'un coup.

\- Ah… Bon sang !

Harry avait basculé la tête en arrière et se mordait la lèvre. Il continuait à onduler contre lui d'une manière tellement lascive et provocante que Draco se serait contenté de ça pour jouir. Oh oui, il aurait pu apprécier cette danse et s'en repaître encore et encore. Mais Harry revint sur Terre et rouvrit des yeux dont le vert n'était plus qu'un fin cercle. Il cessa tout mouvement et comme deux statues, ils se fixèrent sans bouger. Avec une délicatesse qui envoya une onde de plaisir dans tout le corps de Draco, Harry prit son visage en coupe et l'approcha de lui.

\- Draco… Fais-moi l'amour. Ce soir.

Il aurait aimé lui dire non. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'ils pouvaient encore attendre. Qu'ils avaient le temps. Mais son corps, ce traître, obéit à Harry. Sa langue glissa dans le cou du brun, traça un chemin délicieux au creux de son sternum et Draco embrassa avec dévotion sa cicatrice au milieu de son torse, pour continuer sa route par des baisers. Sous lui, le ventre de Harry se creusait, sa peau se tendait. Ses muscles se contractaient. Et Draco était fou de ce corps. Fou de ces mouvements, des gémissements de Harry.

Fou de lui.

Enfin, sa bouche arriva à ce qu'il convoitait avec fièvre. Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa le gland déjà humide de Harry et sa réaction fut délicieuse : comme un long feulement de plaisir. Draco ne lui laissa pas de répit et engloutit la verge tendue de son petit ami dans sa bouche. Il joua de sa langue sur le sexe de Harry, sur ses testicules, sur la peau fine à la base de sa queue, revenant comme un chat lapant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son sexe. Il en savoura le goût, l'amertume, le poids, la douceur. Il prit tout son temps, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Harry ne soient plus que son prénom répété sans discontinuer.

Draco se redressa et revint vers la bouche de Harry qui ne perdit pas de temps et l'embrassa avec une passion nouvelle.

Ils étaient déjà à bout de souffle.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont mis…

Harry lui offrit un sourire goguenard. Il se tordit pour fouiller dans la petite commode près du lit et se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco en s'allongeant presque sur lui.

\- Lubrifiant, objet non identifié et… Le fameux petit carnet pour sorciers sérieux !

Draco s'empara du carnet et le rangea. Il ignora royalement le petit jouet qui accompagnait le tout et reconnut le lubrifiant que Fred Weasley lui avait jeté dans les mains.

\- Tu devrais te tourner.

\- Sûrement pas, se moqua Harry.

Draco secoua la tête en souriant. Harry se repositionna plus confortablement et écarta les jambes. Le blond observa l'espace d'un instant le lubrifiant et l'image obscène que Harry lui offrait. Il laissa la fiole sur le coté et plongea entre les cuisses de Harry. D'un seul coup de langue, il lapa le petit trou de Harry et ce dernier poussa un cri de réel plaisir.

Draco se retint en serrant les dents d'éjaculer juste à cause de ce son. Puis il recommença encore et encore, léchant sans s'arrêter l'anus de Harry qui était parcouru de spasmes. Draco pointa le bout de sa langue en lui et le pénétra ainsi à plusieurs reprises. Harry émettait des sons entre grognements et cris étouffés.

Draco profita que le brun soit presque ailleurs pour s'emparer du lubrifiant dont il enduisit ses doigts et revint vers le visage du brun. Au moment où il l'embrassa, il enfonça son index et son majeur. Harry étouffa une plainte bruyante contre ses lèvres et Draco approfondit le baiser en sentant l'anus de Harry se contracter autour de ses doigts. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser à quel point il connaissait le corps de Harry.

Quand les bras de son petit ami eurent de nouveau entouré ses épaules, il put le sentir haleter contre son cou. Ses doigts n'avaient pas eu à chercher longtemps. Mais Draco, cette fois-ci, se concentra sur le cercle. Sur cet anneau qu'il voulait voir s'ouvrir pour lui.

Avec précaution, il se détacha de Harry et observa celui qu'il aimait dans toute sa splendeur : de la transpiration sur ses tempes aux plaques rouges sur son torse en passant par ses yeux humides. Harry ne bandait plus, lui en revanche était dur comme l'acier. Mais le brun continuait d'onduler sur ses doigts et c'était un spectacle dont il serait incapable de se passer.

Draco retira ses doigts et remit du lubrifiant. Avec un soin précautionneux, il inséra un troisième doigt. Harry avait totalement fermé les yeux et Draco caressa son visage de l'autre main.

Harry s'empara de ses doigts.

\- Harry… Chaton ?

\- Encore, souffla le brun. Continue.

Draco hésita l'espace d'un instant. Instant durant lequel Harry rouvrit les yeux et sa bouche bougea légèrement, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Draco se pencha vers lui et d'une main ointe de lubrifiant, il le masturba. Il ne lui fallut presque rien pour être dur comme la pierre. Mais à lui il lui fallut beaucoup pour juste poser son gland sur le petit trou de Harry.

Il leur fallut énormément à tous les deux.

Draco le pénétra doucement et les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Juste le gland et il était persuadé qu'il jouirait immédiatement.

\- Harry… Harry…

Il le sentit se détendre. Il le sentait vraiment. Comme si le corps de Harry avait abandonné un combat et Draco s'enfonça encore plus.

\- Ridicule, souffla Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Ridiculement long, grogna Harry.

Draco en resta perplexe mais Harry bougea, le forçant à continuer son chemin. Et quel chemin.

\- Putain, Harry… Tu es tellement serré…

Harry se contenta de gémir.

Il n'avait plus de force. Il se sentait comme vide et pourtant son corps ne se lassait pas de bouger. Lui-même ne se lassait pas des bruits obscènes que leurs corps faisaient : les claquements de leur peau, ses propres sons de gorge et sa difficulté à se mouvoir en Harry.

Parce qu'il était si étroit... Parce qu'il l'étouffait.

Draco pouvait sentir le pénis de Harry frottait contre son ventre et une idée saugrenue lui vint. Il aurait aimé être un spectateur extérieur. Juste pour voir à quel point leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection... Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Draco ! Draco… Je vais… Je peux plus…

Draco se redressa à genoux et ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Harry. Avec un nouveau regain, il pénétra Harry dans des claquements humides. Et Harry s'empressa de porter une main sur son propre membre pour se branler sous le regard empli de désir Draco. Il sentit avec une netteté incroyable le moment où Harry éjacula, comme si sa jouissance avait emprisonné la sienne avant de le laisser se libérer.

Draco jouit dans les méandres de Harry et son cerveau eut le temps de penser que rien ne valait cette sensation et qu'il était perdu. Les « han » de Harry accompagnèrent ses derniers allers-retours.

Draco aurait voulu s'écraser sur le lit mais il s'autorisa la vision de sa queue se retirant du trou humide de Harry. Sa bouche s'assécha en voyant son propre sperme s'échapper de l'anus de Harry, rejeté par le muscle dans des spasmes incontrôlés.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plais ?

La voix de Harry était erratique et Draco posa son regard sur son visage. Le brun avait un sourire éclatant de fatigue.

\- Tu me poses la question… Si tu voyais ce que je voyais.

\- Si toi tu voyais ce que je voyais…

Draco abandonna sa contemplation et s'allongea contre Harry, passant une main possessive contre son ventre. Il pouvait voir la cage thoracique de Harry s'abaisser et se lever rapidement et c'était une vision qui lui plaisait.

\- Harry ?

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry rit et Draco le pinça, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

\- Je suis sérieux !

\- J'ai du sperme qui coule de partout... J'ai l'impression que si je me lève je risque de tomber par terre. Je sens que je pue.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien de positif à dire.

Harry resta silencieux et Draco se redressa pour le fixer.

\- Si, finit-il par dire, mais ça ferait vraiment trop mélodramatique.

Un sourire narquois se posa sur les lèvres de Draco.

\- Ah, c'est le moment où tu me dis que tu m'aimes !

Le blond s'attendit à un rire mais il ne vint jamais. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit.

\- C'est le moment, oui.

Draco sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme effréné.

\- Je t'aime, Harry !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de casser mon moment !?

Draco rigola. Harry se releva et le poussa, avant de s'emparer d'un oreiller de le frapper avec.

\- Espèce d'enflure ! C'était ma phrase !

\- C'est ça ! Il faut que tu les aies toutes !? _« Fais-moi l'amour Draco »_ !

\- La ferme ! Tu viens de briser mon compte de fée !

\- Je t'aime ! s'égosilla Draco en riant. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

\- La ferme ! répéta Harry.

Draco rattrapa l'oreiller et l'appuya contre Harry avant de s'étaler sur lui.

\- Putain, t'es lourd.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, se moqua Draco.

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Oui... Je t'aime comme ça.

Draco roula sur le coté, emportant avec lui l'oreiller. Il sentit Harry bouger pour caler sa tête contre son aisselle.

\- C'était bien, fit Harry.

\- On peut faire mieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter du moment présent ?

\- J'ai besoin de me projeter. Je peux faire mieux. Je peux te faire pleurer de plaisir.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça... La nuit n'est pas finie !

Draco observa l'horloge et la nausée le prit. Il se redressa et emporta Harry dans son mouvement.

\- Draco ?

Draco ramena les oreillers derrière lui et s'assit contre ces derniers puis attira Harry pour l'avoir entre ses jambes et enlaça son ventre de ses bras. Le brun se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- Où est ton retourneur de temps quand on en a besoin !?

\- C'est ça le truc : on en a pas besoin...

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre.

Ils ne refirent pas l'amour. Ils ne dormirent pas non plus. Ils prirent une douche ensemble sans cesser de s'embrasser et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Draco et Harry parlèrent toute la nuit. Encore une fois, pas de Voldemort, ni même de ce qui attendait Draco. Ils parlèrent de Noël, de cette dernière semaine. De la Russie, du Pérou, de Poudlard, du fait que Dimitri et Natasha poursuivraient leurs vacances en Angleterre. Et de bien d'autres choses, comme si aucun sujet n'était assez vaste pour eux.

Quand Louve les retrouva, ils étaient déjà prêts et sortirent en silence de la maison taillée dans la pierre.

Louve n'en retira aucune fierté.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

 _\- Il est extrêmement rare que nous prenions des élèves en plein milieu de cursus. Mais les résultats que vous nous avez fait parvenir de votre fils sont impressionnants et ça serait un honneur de l'avoir parmi nous._

Draco serra les poings mais ne pipa mot.

 _\- Je vous remercie de faire une exception._

\- C'est une belle école... N'est-ce pas, Draco ? fit son père.

Draco étira ses lèvres en un sourire poli. Bien sûr son père avait raison.

Beauxbâtons n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Poudlard. Tout le château semblait fait de verre et de cristal, de murs blancs et de portes claires. Mieux encore, chaque élève avait sa propre chambre. Les activités extrascolaires y étaient bien plus nombreuses qu'à Poudlard et il y avait un véritable mélange entre matières sorcières et matières moldues.

En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait été plus qu'heureux de se retrouver dans cette école. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait insisté pour en visiter chaque pièce.

Si ce genre de proposition lui avait été faite après sa première année à Poudlard, Draco se serait jeté dessus comme un tigre affamé. Avant Harry, Draco aurait été le garçon le plus heureux de se trouver là... Mais son père se décidait trop tard et pour des raisons qu'il détestait.

\- _Vous avez un garçon vraiment poli et si calme... Enfin, c'est le comportement similaire de presque tous nos élèves. La plupart viennent de grandes familles aristocratiques. Je suis sûr que Draco trouvera vite sa place._

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. A la place, il se rapprocha des immenses fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Contre les roches alpins, il distinguait des hippogriffes accrochés à la pierre grise. Ses pensées allèrent immédiatement vers les souvenirs du Tournoi. Il revoyait Natasha sauvant Dimitri sans battre des cils.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour qu'il exige d'être envoyé à Durmstrang à la place... Au moins, là-bas, il serait proche des amis de Harry. Draco fut alors prit d'une vive émotion qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se savait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes comme un enfant.

Il essaya de compter le nombre d'années qu'il lui restait. Il avait seize ans : ça allait être sa sixième année. Il pouvait quitter cette école à dix-sept ans, il pouvait quitter sa famille à dix sept-ans.

Il pouvait faire comme Sirius.

Une année... Il ne pouvait rien se passer, en une année. Ou il pouvait tout se passer, en une année. Harry pouvait disparaître et partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il pouvait se faire attaquer de nouveau. Il pouvait mourir sans que Draco ne soit là pour le protéger.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Draco sursauta. Son père le considéra gravement et Draco fut empli d'une sensation de froid qui le laissa de marbre.

\- La sous-directrice veut te faire visiter les jardins.

\- J'aurais tout le temps de les voir durant l'année, répliqua Draco.

\- Draco… Ce que je fais… Je le fais pour toi.

Draco fit un pas sur le coté pour se dégager de la poigne de son père.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la villa ?

Lucius secoua doucement la tête et retourna vers la sous-directrice. Ils chuchotèrent mais aucun des mots n'échappa à Draco.

\- _Nous savons que ça peut-être difficile de changer d'environnement,_ fit la femme, _mais votre fils finira par se plaire ici, je vous l'assure._

De ça, Draco en doutait fortement.

 **OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Lucius Malfoy avait supporté le silence de son fils sur le trajet du retour. Il avait supporté le silence de son fils lors du repas. Mais il ne le supporta pas le lendemain.

Il finit par le prendre à partie et ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui brisa le cœur... Parce que Lucius avait eu le même regard pour son père.

\- Draco, bon sang ! Si tu pouvais essayer de comprendre !

\- Je comprends, fit Draco d'une voix sinistre. Je comprends parfaitement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point cette histoire est bien plus que ce que tu crois !

\- Et vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser que j'en ai conscience. Vous ne voulez pas parler des raisons qui vous poussent à m'inscrire à Beauxbâtons alors je ne vois aucune raison pour que je continue à vous adresser la parole.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Draco…

\- Vous m'obligez à être un lâche. Vous m'obligez à garder le secret comme vous. Je comprends mais je ne vous pardonne pas.

Draco se dégagea de la poigne de son père et retourna à l'intérieur de la villa. Lucius serra les poings et pivota, prêt à faire entendre raison à son fils mais devant lui se tenait sa femme.

\- Narcissa…

\- Je t'ai laissé faire beaucoup d'erreurs, Lucius. Parce que mon rôle était de te soutenir. Et je te soutiens pour protéger cette famille. Mais ça… C'est une erreur et tu le sais.

\- As-tu la moindre idée du danger qu'il risque !? s'emporta Lucius.

\- Dans ces cas-là, retire de Poudlard tous les enfants de mangemorts. Parce qu'ils risquent tout autant.

\- Tu ne penses pas…

\- Réfléchis, Lucius, et accorde un peu d'importance à la voix de ton fils. Tu as enrôlé des enfants plus jeunes que lui.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Draco n'est plus un enfant, acheva Narcissa. Et je l'aime comme ça… C'est toi qui l'a élevé.

Narcissa n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle laissa son époux méditer ses mots. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Draco...

… Pour sa famille.

.

.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir surtout si ça vous a plu :D ! A la prochaine.**


	70. Je me souviens de toi

**Je suis en retard.**

 **Ne me blamez pas…blamez ma vie sociale qui est ON FIRE !**

 **Mais n'oubliez pas de remercier Titou Douh !**

 **J'ai vu que certaines personnes se mettaient à lire mes anciennes histoires (celles qui ne sont pas corrigées XD), écoutez…si vous aimez avoir les yeux qui piquent, même moi en relisant tout ça je me suis dit « mazette et miséricorde ! ».**

 **Hellehaare :** Draco ou l'art d'insulter sans insulter vraiment. Le type passif-agressif XD. Lily et Narcissa parle de la relation entre Harry et Draco. Ohoh, tu n'aime pas Nolan ! Je suis contente de voir que tous les persos ne sont pas parfait XD, peut-être que ce chapitre te fera changer d'avis :p. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Koeur sur toi !

 **May :** Oui, oui, disucter c'est la clé mais ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. J'aime vous frustrer haha ! Bon c'est acté Draco et Harry sont des cinnamon roll doux et moelleux !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

 **JE ME SOUVIENS DE TOI**

 **« And who gave you the right to scare my family**

 **And who gave you the right to scare my baby. »**

 **Ghost. Michael Jackson**

 **.**

 **.**

Ses yeux dans le miroir lui donnèrent l'impression de ne plus être vraiment lui.

Draco ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait autant pleuré _;_ en silence, comme un enfant qui ne voulait que personne ne l'entende. Toutes les pensées réconfortantes qu'il s'était dites n'avait fait que rajouter de l'eau au moulin qu'étaient ses larmes.

Ils pouvaient s'envoyer des lettres. Louve avait promis de trouver un moyen pour que Harry et lui se voient durant les vacances. Il l'aimerait toujours autant malgré des mois de séparation. Il finirait par pardonner à son père et voir tout le bien fondé de cette situation.

Mais cette liste mentale l'avait plus démoralisé qu'autre chose...

Depuis son retour en France et malgré le fait que Théo lui dise qu'ils avaient passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie, Draco ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans ses souvenirs. Même sa nuit avec Harry lui semblait être le point final à une relation qu'il avait essayé plus que tout de maintenir hors de l'eau.

Pas une seule seconde il n'avait cru que son père serait responsable de cette fin. Il avait toujours misé sur le manque de confiance de Harry, sur sa peur plus qu'autre chose.

Mais Harry avait changé.

Draco aussi, dans un certain sens. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort. Aussi capable.

En une année, il s'était fait plus d'amis que durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il avait appris à voir les gens qui l'entouraient pour de vrai et il savait que c'était parce que Harry le rendait meilleur, de la même façon qu'il le rendait meilleur.

Alors il avait réfléchi.

Froidement.

Son départ ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une dernière chose pour Harry. Il avait jusque là toujours été obéissant. Il pouvait pour une fois dans sa vie faire preuve de rébellion. Il en avait le droit, vu tout ce qu'on lui prenait.

Alors, en pleine nuit, il avait écrit une lettre à Hermione. Et il s'était décidé.

Draco passa une dernière fois de l'eau sur son visage. Il retourna dans sa chambre et grimaça en voyant le bureau vide de tout objet. La chambre qu'on lui avait assignée à Beauxbâtons pouvait contenir toutes ses affaires. Avec un pincement au cœur, il observa l'emplacement vide du fanion de Serpentard, puis se reprit : il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et c'était sa dernière chance.

Arrivé au salon, il trouva son père déjà devant la cheminée. Il savait que sa mère devait déjà être partie chez sa tante Andromeda. Il avait eu vent rapidement du désaccord entre ses parents et Draco avait été heureux de savoir que sa mère le soutenait. Mais ça n'avait pas fait changer d'avis son père.

Draco ravala sa rancœur et s'avança vers la cheminée. Il s'empara de la poudre et dit à voix haute :

\- Bibliothèque sorcière de Londres.

Il devait juste dire au revoir à Archibald mais rien ne lui interdisait de dire au revoir à sa façon.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

\- C'est de la folie ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Plus de temps ? Tu as réfléchi à un autre plan ? C'est notre meilleure option et vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance !

Les pupilles d'Hermione bougèrent rapidement de gauche à droite et Draco baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il y avait à ses pieds : deux pattes au pelage noir. Celles d'un renard, caché subtilement sous une cape d'invisibilité. Voilà la seule façon dont il pourrait voir Harry pour la dernière fois.

Le museau de l'animal se glissa doucement hors des pans mais Hermione lui remit vivement le tissus dessus.

\- D'abord, nous volons la clé. En fin d'après-midi, quand il y aura moins de monde. Sous les yeux de mon père et d'Archibald, je sortirai des livres des rayonnages et pas de la plus jolie façon. Ça nous laisse assez de temps pour nous rendre dans la bibliothèque secrète. Et si le cercle mis au point par Harry est sûr - et je suis persuadé qu'il l'est -, alors nous n'aurons pas besoin de baguette.

\- Et si ça échoue !? s'égosilla Hermione.

\- C'est pour ça que Harry est un renard et que tu as la cape, Granger ! Pour que vous puissiez filer en douce ! Je serai le seul accusé.

\- La vérité, c'est que tu fais ça pour punir ton père…Honnêtement Draco, je pensais qu'on passerais ta dernière journée à Londres autrement.

Draco foudroya Hermione du regard.

\- Oui, c'est exactement pour ça et c'est ce que je veux faire pour ma « dernière journée à Londres ».

Le blond quitta sa chaise et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Hermione. Il passa ses mains sous la cape et attrapa le renard qui se laissa faire sans gémir.

\- Un dernier coup, Harry…

Draco serra l'animal contre lui et Harry fut incapable de retenir ses couinements de tristesse.

\- Oh… Draco…, gémit Hermione.

\- On le fait. Maintenant !

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Si Harry Adams avait été là pour guider Draco, Harry et Hermione, il leur aurait dit que leur plan était infaillible.

En fait, Harry lui-même pensait que ça ne pouvait pas rater. Draco connaissait la bibliothèque sur le bout des doigts. Et il avait assuré que sa présence dans les bureaux ne serait jamais suspecte. Harry le croyait.

Tout s'était déroulé sans encombre, Hermione faisant le guet devant la porte, Harry caché sous un fauteuil et Draco sous la cape s'emparant d'une seule et unique clé qui avait l'air bien plus ancienne que les autres.

Oui, tout aurait du bien se passer. Mais cette idée s'évapora d'un coup quand Archibald entra dans le bureau, tenant contre lui le corps endormi d'Hermione. Cette idée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand d'un coup de baguette, la clé qui se trouvait entre les doigts de Draco revint dans les mains du directeur.

Cette idée était comme un rêve impossible quand la cape d'invisibilité fut vivement retirée.

\- Tss, tss, tss…Draco… Draco. Je suis presque, je dis bien presque fier de toi.

Harry sentit tout ses poils se hérisser mais n'eut jamais le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement.

\- _Stupéfix ! Expluso !_

Il fut projeté avec force contre le sol et reprit sans le vouloir son apparence humaine. Il papillonna des yeux et vit Archibald poser le corps d'Hermione dans un fauteuil.

\- Draco, murmura Harry.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. La peur fut plus glacée que l'eau d'une rivière.

L'homme continua d'avancer vers lui. Harry posa rapidement sa main sur sa baguette mais un informulé prononcé par Archibald plaqua tous ses membres contre le parquet.

\- Incroyable. Je ne l'ai pas cru, vraiment. Mais comment oublier ce visage... Comment…

Le sourie du vieux sorcier était presque fou et Harry grogna, cherchant la puissance suffisante pour un sort sans baguette.

\- _Exp…_

 _\- Silencio !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Et l'homme l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux, le faisant se lever et mettant en même temps fin au sort qui le collait par terre. Le regard de Harry chercha immédiatement Draco pour le trouver figé contre le mur, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été si patient, s'amusa d'Archibald. Je voulais simplement voir le visage de mon petit fils... Quelle idée brillante que de l'observer du quai du Poudlard Express ! A la place, je t'ai trouvé, toi.

La poigne se resserra dans les cheveux de Harry à lui faire mal.

\- Celui qui a détruit ma vie... Qui a retourné mon fils contre sa propre famille... Toi ! TOI ! Le Cavalier ! Le bras droit de ce moins que rien de Jedusor ! Et je te retrouve comment… Plus jeune. Tellement jeune. Alors qu'ils avaient tous proclamé ta mort !

L'homme partit dans un rire fou et Harry en vint à l'ultime conclusion qui s'imposait : il n'avait pas Archibald en face de lui mais Abraxas Malfoy.

Le patriarche Malfoy tira plus violemment Harry pour le rapprocher de Draco.

\- Presque fier de toi. Voler ton père, et dans quel but !? En fait, je ne veux pas le savoir… Vous allez juste continuer cette petite expédition. Vous serez moins, bien sûr, parce que j'ai besoin d'une garantie. Mais c'est tellement bon de découvrir que je n'aurais pas à faire le sale boulot...

Harry fixa Draco avec horreur et le blond lui jeta des regards désespérés. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler.

\- Nn… Non.

Archibald plaqua violemment la tête de Harry contre le bureau et le brun hoqueta en sentant le goût métallique du sang courir dans sa bouche.

\- Si… Tu sais ce que je veux ! Tu sais ce que tu m'as pris et c'est parfait ! Parfait que tu sois là. Tu vas me rendre mon dû, Cavalier ! Tu vas me le rendre ce soir, accompagné de ta petite camarade s'il le faut ! Tu vas le faire et tu ne préviendras personne.

Le sorcier se pencha contre son oreille.

\- Tu vas m'obéir et je n'aurais même pas à utiliser l'Imperium. Si tu ne le fais pas, Draco mourra.

Harry ferma les yeux. Une vague de pure haine s'empara de lui, suivie d'un sentiment d'échec.

\- Si tu préviens les aurors, Draco mourra. Si tu parles à son père, Draco mourra. Si tu préviens qui que ce soit, si je ne te revois pas ce soir… Draco mourra.

\- C'est votre petit-fils ! rugit Harry.

Abraxas le jeta par terre et Harry fut frappé du même sort qui le colla au sol. Devant lui, il vit les chaussures du directeur s'avancer et les bruits lui firent comprendre que Draco était déplacé.

\- Ce soir… Dès la fermeture. Je te veux de nouveau ici, Cavalier. Et tu seras là. Ta stupide loyauté envers ma descendance ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour que je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter. Emmène ta sang-de-bourbe avec toi.

Harry vit les pieds de Draco traîner au sol et juste après la clé tomba juste à coté de son visage. Puis il y eut le claquement de la porte et ce fut tout.

Ce plan infaillible.

Le plan de Draco.

Draco...

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Puis il attendit.

 **OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Hermione trébucha. La main de Harry autour de ses épaules avait été suffisante le temps de traverser la bibliothèque mais ses doigts n'avaient pas desserré la cape d'invisibilité et maintenant, elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous son poids

\- Non, Hermione ! gronda Harry.

La jeune fille sanglota mais se reprit et Harry la traîna loin de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à la première ruelle qu'ils croisèrent.

\- Je… Je l'ai pas vu..Harry ! Il est sorti de nulle part ! Et il… Il…

Harry prit son visage en coupe et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hoqueta face au regard froid, implacable de son ami.

\- Hermione. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'était Abraxas Malfoy.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Il a enlevé Draco et il veut que nous revenions ce soir.

\- Il faut…

\- Obéir, la coupa Harry, parce qu'il a pris Draco et parce qu'il compte le tuer si on ne le fait pas. Et je le crois, Hermione. Je crois qu'il peut le tuer.

\- Harry ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Cet homme est dangereux, gémit piteusement la gryffondor. A deux, on ne peut rien faire et les cercles… Les cercles réunissent nos trois magies

Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les serra.

\- Non… Non. Pas juste nous deux.

Hermione glapit.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'il ne fallait prévenir personne !

\- Ce qu'Abraxas ne sait pas ne peut pas nous faire du mal.

\- Harry…

Le brun planta ses yeux verts brillant d'une détermination à toute épreuve dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- Je vais suivre ton conseil et celui de Draco : je vais demander de l'aide.

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Nolan Corgan se rendit compte avec une tristesse infinie qu'il ne savait plus rien de Harry.

Lui qui avait tenu de beaux discours sur le fait qu'il serait là pour protéger son cousin comprit avec mortification que Harry n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de le mettre dans la confidence. Que la seule raison pour laquelle Dimitri et Natasha en savaient autant sur tout était uniquement due au fait qu'ils étaient à Durmstrang, donc presque incapables d'interférer dans les grandes actions de Harry Potter.

Voir la stupéfaction sur le visage de Louve n'avait même pas suffi à lui faire du bien... Parce que Louve savait bien d'autres choses.

Il se sentait lésé, dépassé mais pas en colère. Enfin, il savait qu'il serait furieux plus tard. Parce que pour une fois, sans qu'on lui demande, Harry faisait appel à eux.

\- Je récapitule, fit la voix de Dimitri qui brisa le lourd silence, vous vouliez à trois, en une journée... Voler un livre que vous pensiez être utile pour aider Neville. Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'Abraxas Malfoy, le grand-père de Draco disparu depuis la première guerre, fasse sa réapparition. Ce dernier a enlevé Draco pour vous obliger à voler ce livre malgré tout et le lui donner ? J'ai bien compris ?

Harry et Hermione firent « oui » de la tête.

Nolan observa le petit groupe rassemblé par Harry. Lui, Louve, Dimitri, Natasha et Neville se trouvaient dans le jardin de son cousin. Uniquement pour avoir une vue sur la porte fenêtre et se taire si par malheur James sortait de nulle part.

\- Et plutôt que de prévenir des aurors, ou d'autres adultes compétents, c'est nous que tu préviens. Harry… Tu es malade ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une seule fois tu as sauvé un adolescent d'un maniaque de sa propre famille que tu peux recommencer ! s'emporta Dimitri.

\- Pas une seule fois, fit sombrement Harry, et tu le sais.

Le Russe se leva d'un bond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de ce plan en premier lieu !? On aurait pu venir t'aider ! Tu ne nous avais rien caché jusqu'à présent !

\- Quelle chance tu as, ironisa Nolan.

Dimitri se tut brusquement et lui lança un regard empli de pitié, ce qui l'énerva proprement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si les aurors ou nos parents tombent sur Abraxas !? Les Malfoy sont entraînés pour être des occlumens doués ! Il n'a strictement rien à perde et il ne laissera jamais Draco s'échapper ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de ça ? demanda prudemment Louve.

Nolan avait remarqué que les yeux de sa sœur de cœur n'avaient jamais quitté la blessure que Harry s'était faite au front et il savait qu'elle voulait le soigner. Mais Harry ne s'était pas laissé faire.

\- Je le sais ! cingla Harry furieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, intervint Hermione, mais… Rien ne dit qu'Abraxas viendra seul. Rien ne dit qu'il n'a pas jeté à Draco un sort qui le lie à lui et qui s'enclenchera s'il est capturé.

Nolan capta le regard alarmé de Harry.

\- Nous avons… Trois heures devant nous pour établir un plan. Et honnêtement, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour essayer de nous en sortir seuls.

Nolan écarquilla les yeux devant le calme d'Hermione alors qu'il y avait trente minutes à peine, il avait du l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

\- Oh, fit Natasha. Est-ce le moment où le brillant cerveau d'Hermione Granger se met en route !? Je ne pensais pas que je serais là pour voir ça. Dis-nous ton plan « sauvetage de princesse en détresse » !

\- Natasha ! Ce n'est pas drôle, lança Dimitri.

\- Je préfère en rire maintenant. Ça ne servira à rien d'acculer Harry parce qu'on sait absolument tous comment il est et on sait pertinemment que cet épisode sera une leçon. Harry se souviendra qu'il ne peut pas tout régler tout seul !

Nolan fut soufflé par le ton implacable de Natasha. Un regard à Harry lui montra que ce dernier était envahi par la culpabilité.

\- Je suis tout aussi coupable, marmonna Hermione. C'était l'idée de Draco et il n'était plus… Il… Ne réfléchissait pas correctement et je suppose que nous non plus. Mais Natasha a raison ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Neville.

Un sourire presque mesquin étira les lèvres d'Hermione Granger et Nolan pensa que s'il ne l'aimait pas déjà, il en serait sûrement tombé amoureux.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Harry déposa une écharpe, une photo, une plume, un pull et observa avec une certaine amertume le peu d'objets que Draco lui avait laissés. Ils n'étaient pas de ce genre là à s'échanger des trucs. Ils n'avaient pas exactement eut le temps de s'en soucier.

Après tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis sept mois.

Non, pensa Harry, tu sais que c'est plus fort que ça. Tu le sais.

Louve s'empara avec douceur de l'écharpe et leva les yeux sur son frère de cœur.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le faire ? s'inquiéta Harry. Même après…

\- Je vais le faire ! Je ne crains rien de Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Louve lui avait brièvement parlé de sa dernière recherche et Harry avait deviné qu'elle lui tendait une perche pour savoir toute l'histoire. Harry ne l'avait pas prise mais s'était promis de revenir sur ça.

Il chercha Nolan du regard et le trouva assis sur son lit ; à lui aussi, il lui devait des explications.

Pour laisser plus de manœuvre à Louve, ils étaient montés dans sa chambre. Dimitri s'était calé contre la porte et Natasha et Hermione s'étaient assises par terre. Seul Neville et lui étaient restés debout.

\- Harry, dit Neville en touchant légèrement son bras. On va le retrouver.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser Louve travailler.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Lucius Malfoy avait fait toute la bibliothèque en long, en large et en travers. Sans trouver Archibald, sans trouver Draco.

L'heure avait diaboliquement tourné et il lui restait si peu de temps pour clore les portes... Plusieurs fois, il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur, s'attendant à les voir prendre le thé comme ça arrivait souvent.

Lucius savait que Draco considérait Arcibald comme un membre de la famille et lui dire aurevoir devait signifier beaucoup. Mais il l'avait trouvé vide, encore et encore.

Et Lucius mentirait s'il disait n'avoir pas senti la panique grimper.

Draco lui en voulait. Draco était furieux.

Mais son fils ne ferait jamais une chose aussi bête que de fuguer. _Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?_ fit une petite voix perverse dans sa tête. En effet, qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? Il s'était tellement éloigné de Draco ces derniers mois...

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Lucius revint dans son propre bureau. Il avait passé la majeure de l'après-midi hors de ces murs mais dès qu'il entra, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

D'abord, Draco n'était pas là. A la place, il y avait cette lettre. Ce petit carré blanc, sur lequel était noté son prénom. D'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et juste devant, une baguette qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien.

Lucius s'en approcha avec tellement de prudence qu'il pouvait entendre les secondes s'écouler.

Jamais il ne sut comment sa main resta de marbre en lançant des sorts de vérification. Jamais il ne comprit pourquoi ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas quand il l'ouvrit. Mais sa réaction à la lecture du mot, il la comprit parfaitement.

C'était celle d'un père. D'un père qui avait commis une grave erreur en ne courant pas après son passé et en pensant qu'il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour qu'il ne réapparaisse jamais.

 ** _Lucius,_**

 ** _Mon cher fils,_**

 ** _Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais félicité pour ta brillante carrière._**

 ** _Finir dans cette bibliothèque est en fin de compte tout à ton niveau : pitoyable et sans envergure._**

 ** _Je n'ai jamais oublié ta trahison. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu tellement de temps pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de te faire payer... Et quoi de mieux que de mettre la main sur la prunelle de tes yeux ? Draco a au moins le mérite d'avoir plus de combativité que toi._**

 ** _Je te demande peu de choses : ne tente rien, ne fais rien, reste chez toi, ne parle à personne et peut-être… Peut-être que tu retrouveras ton fils vivant._**

 ** _Dans le cas contraire, Lucius, je me ferais une joie de mettre fin moi-même à ma lignée._**

Sa première pensée fut de ne pas obéir. Sa première pensée, irrationnelle, fut de se rendre au Ministère et d'alerter tout le monde, absolument tout le monde sur la disparition de son fils. De hurler, de supplier.

Mais Lucius n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Enfin, il ne pensait pas être ce genre d'homme.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir.

Rien, strictement rien, ne garantissait à Lucius qu'Abraxas serait clément. Il avait essayé de tuer Draco bébé. C'était un homme sans pitié, égoïste et cruel.

Lucius laissa échapper une plainte étouffée.

Archibald n'était pas là non plus, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : son ami était aussi aux prises de son père. Mais l'homme ne l'avait pas mentionné et Lucius craignait le pire.

Pourtant, c'était son fils. C'était son Draco qui n'était plus là. C'était son enfant, la chair de sa chair.

Lucius hoqueta et serra la lettre avec force puis il se leva et, d'un coup de baguette d'une violence inouïe, il détruisit les meubles autour de lui. Il ne sut pas exactement durant combien de temps il saccagea son lieu de travail mais une fois essoufflé et incapable de faire plus, il essaya de rassembler son esprit.

Abraxas n'avait toujours voulu qu'une seule chose. Pourquoi capturer Draco dans la bibliothèque ? Lucius était sûr qu'il avait sûrement eu des tas d'autres opportunités...

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ça se faisait ici... La même raison que Harry Adams avait exposée pour convaincre Lucius de choisir son camp.

L'ultime but de son père.

Le Livre.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

\- Enfin réveillé, gamin ?

Draco sentit des doigts lui tapoter la joue et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La forme d'abord floue qui se dessina devant lui se précisa en quelques secondes.

\- Père…

\- Sûrement pas !

Et pourtant, pensa Draco, c'était son portrait craché. Plus vieux, certes, mais de quelques années seulement. C'était les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux bleus. Et Draco sentit une pointe de soulagement en pensant que lui avait hérité des yeux de sa mère _;_ les yeux gris des Black.

Mais il n'était pas devant Lucius. Il se trouvait devant son grand-père.

Draco se rappela des événements qui s'étaient passés. Il se rappela surtout de la manière dont Abraxas avait frappée le crâne de Harry contre le meuble.

Mais quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait, le rendait presque malade.

\- Arch… Ibald.

\- Ah oui... Le Directeur. Quel homme embêtant... Je t'avoue que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de mettre la main sur lui, mais…

Draco vit Abraxas bouger et constata où lui-même se trouvait : il avait les pieds dans l'eau, parce que tout le sol était couvert d'eau. Elle lui arrivait à mi cheville. Il était magiquement attaché à une chaise _;_ de ça, il en était sûr. Et il ne se faisait aucune illusion, sa baguette n'était sûrement plus sur lui et ses talents en magie sans baguette étaient limités.

Il reporta son attention sur son grand-père. Le sorcier donna un coup de pied dans une masse informe. Une masse qui ne bougea pas.

\- Je crois que je l'ai un peu trop maltraité...

Draco sentit tout son sang se glacer.

\- Non, souffla t-il. Non… Espèce de monstre…

Abraxas se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est cela, Draco. Je suis monstrueux, mais tu veux savoir quelque chose ? C'est un trait de famille.

Draco ne l'écouta pas, préférant répéter le nom de celui qui l'avait autant aimé qu'un père. Son grand-père se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa durement le menton.

\- Quel gâchis, élevé par Lucius... J'aurais fait de toi quelque chose de meilleur.

\- Mon père a parfaitement joué son rôle ! Pas comme vous !

\- Ton père ! Ha... Hahah ! ce lèche-botte, ce lâche qui ne pouvait rien faire de sa propre initiative ! Lucius avait la faiblesse de sa mère dans le sang... A courber l'échine, à chercher quelqu'un pour décider à sa place.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Pas pour se retenir de protester mais parce qu'il avait pensé comme ça.

\- Lucius était tellement heureux de voir Voldemort apparaître !

Draco entendit nettement la moquerie dans le nom.

\- Ce pathétique sorcier qui n'avait rien de pur... Mais il était puissant, ô ! ça, personne ne pouvait le nier ! Ça aurait été stupide, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais plier le genou ! Lucius l'a fait avec tellement de facilité !

Draco secoua la tête et Abraxas le lâcha. C'était des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de la bouche de ce dernier. Il ne le voulait pas, parce qu'il détestait entendre ses pensées être exprimées à haute voix. Mais comment croire autre chose ?

\- Peut-être, cracha Draco, mais il vous a eu… Il vous a piégé ! Vous et tous les autres Mangemorts !

Abraxas le frappa du revers de sa main et le choc envoya la tête de Draco sur le coté. Mais il était du genre bavard.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais soupçonné parce que vous l'avez toujours sous-estimé !

\- La ferme ! Lucius n'a aucun mérite, il s'est trouvé un autre petit chef à suivre ! Si tu crois que ton père a tout décidé de lui-même, tu te trompes ! Ton père n'a jamais rien été et il ne sera jamais rien !

Draco gémit piteusement. Puis la main d'Abraxas passa sous son menton, alors il s'agita. Le claquement sec d'une chaîne qui se casse lui donna envie de vomir.

\- C'est à moi ! rugit Draco. C'est mon collier !

\- Une sale breloque, oui.

Draco le vit ouvrir quelque chose dans le mur et jeter le collier dedans avant de le refermer, laissant un mur humide sans trace d'ouverture.

\- De toute manière, conclut le sorcier, ton père ne sera plus là à l'aube. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Tout comme tes deux amis, dès qu'ils auront rempli leur mission.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi… Vous ne… NON ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

L'homme étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

\- Je le peux et je le ferai.

Et sur ces mots, il passa à coté de Draco.

\- NON ! NOOON !

Draco continua de hurler même quand le bruit de la porte claqua derrière lui. Hurlement qui se transforma en sanglots.

\- Harry… Harry… Hermione… Papa…

Il releva des yeux remplis de larmes vers le corps étendu devant lui.

Dos à lui.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas Archibald, peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre... Mais Draco en doutait.

\- Archibald… Monsieur… Réveillez-vous. Réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie !

Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelque chose comme ça aurait pu se produire. Jamais.

Draco pleura longtemps. Puis ce fut la rage qui le consuma. Il essaya en vain de se défaire de ses liens magiques, de bouger sa chaise, d'invoquer des sorts sans baguette... Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le terrasse et qu'il s'évanouisse.

Il mit longtemps à se réveiller _;_ ce n'était même pas voulu. Mais quelque chose vibrait dans son crâne.

\- Co…

Il releva brusquement la tête. Ça ne venait de nulle part.

\- Archibald ?

Draco essaya de faire avancer sa chaise mais elle était restée clouée au sol.

\- Dra…

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. La voix était faible, elle n'était pas masculine.

Alors il comprit.

\- Louve !

 **OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

\- TROUVÉ !

Harry sursauta et faillit lâcher sa cape qu'Hermione tenait à moitié.

Louve se leva brusquement. Ça faisait des heures… Et elle avait eu tellement de mal... Tellement de mal à passer des murs. Tellement de mal à voler au-dessus des protections.

\- Je l'ai trouvé !

Elle affichait un sourire immense mais fatigué. Pourtant les yeux qui étaient portés sur elle étaient plus inquiets qu'heureux.

\- Louve… Ton nez…, bredouilla Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

Louve passa sa main sur son nez et sentit un liquide en couler pour ensuite constater que c'était du sang.

\- Mince.

Harry s'approcha d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé et si on se grouille pas… Tout risque de foirer. Il est vraiment loin et je ne peux pas faire transplaner tout le monde.

\- Harry ? s'enquit Hermione. Louve a raison.

Harry acquiesça et ils descendirent tous dans le jardin.

\- J'ai laissé un mot disant qu'on est tous chez Luna pour la nuit de Runespoor, fit Harry en tirant un épais tapis de la cabane de jardin. Et j'ai laissé la note qui disait qu'Hermione et moi on vous y retrouvait un peu plus tard.

\- Cette fête existe vraiment ? demanda Natasha.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Louve en déroulant le tapis.

Louve se redressa pour regarder leur fine équipe. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle partait en mission suicide sans penser un seul instant à prévenir qui que ce soit, sans qu'elle appelle immédiatement Severus ou Sirius... Et tout ça sous l'unique voix de Harry.

Harry, qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Harry, qui aurait pu ne jamais rien leur dire, qui aurait pu décider de régler ça seul... Mais qui ne l'avait pas fait. Harry, qui la regardait avec cet air qui disait qu'il allait changer d'avis. Louve le coupa dans son élan.

\- Je vais bien. Je peux le faire. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Un patronus, peu importe de qui, dès que vous l'avez… Et dès que c'est fait...

\- On sait, Harry : on prévient les aurors immédiatement ! s'empressa de répondre Dimitri.

Harry le fixa avec colère mais le brun le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- On va le trouver…. Toi - vous ne faites rien de plus stupide que ce vous êtes déjà en train de faire !

\- Bon, on arrête les bavardages !

Louve grimpa sur le tapis, suivie de Dimitri. Hermione attrapa Nolan avant qu'il monte.

\- Nolan, je…

\- Plus tard, Hermione.

Puis il déposa un furtif baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de monter à son tour et de s'asseoir en tailleurs.

\- Apu hop hop !

Harry, Hermione, Neville et Natasha regardèrent le tapis disparaître dans le ciel rougeoyant. Natasha posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Allons nous préparer nous aussi. Il vaut mieux avoir de l'avance sur son ennemi, non ?

Harry acquiesça. Ils sortirent chacun un balai de la petite cabane. Harry fut le premier dans le ciel, suivi de Natasha, puis d'Hermione et Neville.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la bibliothèque vingt minutes avant sa fermeture et s'empressèrent de cacher les balais du mieux possible. Natasha ne perdit pas de temps et se transforma en chauve-souris tandis que Neville se cachait sous la cape.

\- Pas de mort pour ce sauvetage, souffla Harry.

Hermione lui attrapa vivement la main et ils se mirent en marche.

 **OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Les craintes d'Hermione se révélèrent plus vraies que tout.

Abraxas Malfoy était bien là mais il n'était pas seul : d'autres hommes l'accompagnaient. Des mercenaires, sûrement, ou des sorciers prêts à tout pour mettre la main sur des ouvrages qu'ils pourraient revendre une fortune.

Tout d'un coup, des tas d'images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Principalement celles de l'ancienne vie de Harry : lui, Ron et elle face à un loup garou, contre un troll, un chien à trois têtes, s'échappant d'un filet du diable ou faisant face à la guerre elle-même. Alors, tout ça lui apparut encore plus réel que l'attaque à Poudlard.

Le monde était empli de personnes qui leur voudrait du mal et elle devait l'accepter. Vite.

\- Pile à l'heure ! Mes chers amis ! Quel plaisir…

\- Draco, grogna Harry. Où est Draco ?!

\- Parce que tu pensais que j'allais emmener mon cher petit-fils avec nous ? Non, non, non, Cavalier : ça ne se passe pas comme ça. D'abord, j'obtiens ce que je veux et ensuite, tu obtiens peut-être ce que tu veux. Voilà le marché.

\- Je vous jure que si vous lui avez fait…

\- Tiens ! le coupa Abraxas. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase...

Des rires gras se firent entendre et Abraxas fit un pas sur le coté.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! s'exclama Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy la fixa l'œil vitreux et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il était sous Imperium.

\- Incapable de comprendre le simple ordre « pas bouger » ! Quelle éducation ai-je donné à ce fils ingrat ?

C'était de la moquerie dans la voix d'Abraxas. Il se fichait clairement de Lucius.

\- Et si nous y allions ? Je ne voudrais pas faire perdre du temps à ces deux charmants enfants...

Harry porta sa main à sa baguette mais Hermione serra son bras.

\- Viens, Harry. Plus tard… Le plan.

Harry trembla sous sa main mais relâcha sa prise.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine..., fit Abraxas d'une voix mielleuse.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en constatant quelque chose et un simple regard vers Harry lui montra qu'il avait aussi compris : Abraxas Malfoy ne savait pas où se trouvait l'autre entrée de la bibliothèque. Même en ayant Archibald sous polynectar ou même en ayant Lucius sous Imperium.

Aucun d'eux n'avait trahi le secret.

 **OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pouvait-il juste tromper Abraxas ? Le mener ailleurs ? Lui faire perdre du temps, beaucoup de temps ? Juste de quoi laisser à Louve ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle sauve Draco... Pouvait-il prendre ce risque maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'Abraxas ne savait rien de l'endroit où se trouvait la bibliothèque ? Que Lucius Malfoy avait sûrement subi un _Obliviate,_ peut-être même de sa propre initiative dans l'unique but de ne jamais en dévoiler le chemin.

Et Archibald… Avait-il été torturé ?

Harry décida que oui. Il n'avait pas pipé mot. Maintenant, c'était juste du hasard... Du hasard ou la malchance qui avait fait qu'ils se retrouvent à voler lé clé au moment où Abraxas était dans les environs.

Pouvait-il seulement aller contre le plan ?

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas : c'était une chance qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Si tout se passait bien, Abraxas serait aux mains des aurors dans peu de temps et Harry pourrait profiter de cette confusion pour s'emparer du livre qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux.

Quelque chose se pointa férocement dans ses côtes et il sursauta : la baguette d'Abraxas appuyait contre ses os.

\- Ne me fais pas me répéter, gamin. Je peux te tuer maintenant si je veux.

\- Et perdre votre seule chance de mettre la main sur le cycle d'Argos ? grinça Harry.

\- Ne me tente, répondit dangereusement Abraxas.

Harry posa son regard sur Hermione et celle-ci secoua la tête. Sa pensée était claire : _Suis le plan._ Alors, il se mit en marche.

Harry n'avait même pas besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se repérer. C'était comme si ses pieds savaient déjà où il devait se rendre.

Le chemin se fit d'abord dans un silence pesant. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de brefs coups d'œil à Abraxas. Il retrouvait l'élégance des Malfoy, le même visage en pointe, du nez au menton. Même si Draco avait des traits plus fins, Abraxas avait lui une mâchoire plus prononcée et des yeux bleu perçant. S'il n'avait pas été sûr de qui était cette personne, Harry l'aurait confondue avec Lucius.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? commença Harry. Vous êtes aussi jeune que… Le père de Draco.

Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il maîtrisait sa voix. Abraxas se mit à le fixer.

\- La véritable question est comment toi, tu as fait. Tu es tellement plus jeune que la première fois que je t'ai croisé...

\- Je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Abraxas.

\- Je ne crois pas… Harry. Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Comment oublier le visage de celui qui a hanté les murs de mon manoir ? De celui qui a perdu mon fils ? De l'ombre secrète de Voldemort ? Tu peux tromper qui tu veux, Cavalier. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu as vu ce livre. Pourquoi essayer de rentrer dans cette bibliothèque si ce n'est pour cette même raison ? Ton allégeance à Voldemort était aussi fumeuse que la mienne.

Harry n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Les souvenirs d'Adams étaient limpides. Lui et Abraxas s'étaient croisés. Ils s'étaient battus pour ce livre. Mais Harry avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment : si Abraxas ne voyait que le Cavalier en lui, cela voulait dire qu'il se souvenait de la tromperie d'Adams et de tous les événements malheureux qui en avaient découlé : la perte de son manoir, la disgrâce et le fait d'avoir emporté un livre qui n'était qu'une copie sans magie.

Abraxas Malfoy était l'homme qui était responsable du noircissement du premier cercle du collier de Draco. Il était celui qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à tuer Draco alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Harry le mettait dans le même panier que Voldemort. Imprévisible et dangereux. Il n'avait sûrement aucune intention de les laisser partir vivants.

Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Lucius Malfoy était sous Imperium et il ne savait pas qui avait jeté le sort. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de la porte dérobée et ils n'avaient croisé personne dans le quartier, ce qui lui faisait penser que des sorts avaient du être jetés pour éloigner les curieux. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Natasha voleter au dessus d'eux mais n'avait aucune certitude sur la présence de Neville.

Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait advenir parce que la porte de service se présentait devant lui.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Rien n'avait bougé.

Les souvenirs d'Adams étaient similaires à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après avoir ouvert la porte dérobée à l'aide de la clé volée, Harry avait marché en premier et s'était arrêté devant les deux immenses statues des sirènes, celles-ci ouvrant la voie à un couloir et d'autres statues gardiennes à corps humains et à tête de lion ou d'aigle.

Une part de lui avait espéré qu'une alarme avait été déposée. Que dès l'instant où ils pénétreraient l'endroit, des aurors feraient leur apparition. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Harry ne savait plus si ça l'arrangeait ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que devant lui il y avait des gardiens d'une puissance phénoménale.

Mais ils avaient un plan.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? gronda Abraxas.

\- Ces statues détectent le moindre objet magique. On ne peut pas entrer avec une baguette.

Abraxas observa les statues puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Harry.

\- Et tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu as préparé ? Oh oui, aucun ne vous ne sait depuis combien de temps j'écoute vos petites conversations. Si peu discrètes... Tu penses que c'est par chance que je suis tombé sur vos petites magouilles ? Tu ne sais pas depuis quand je suis Draco, que je le vois hanter les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Quelle chance incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais été dérangé durant ses petites fouilles, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se figea devant le sourire cajoleur d'Abraxas. Visage souriant qui se transforma en un masque de pure froideur.

\- Débarrasse-toi de ces statues !

\- On ne peut pas, couina Hermione.

Abraxas se tourna vers elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne peut pas… Nous avons besoin de Draco.

Abraxas leva sa baguette et avant que Harry ait pu prendre la sienne, il fut immobilisé.

\- _Expeliarmus !_ tonna Abraxas.

La baguette de Harry se retrouva au sol. Hermione en profita pour sortir la sienne. Peut-être avait-elle oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'Abraxas n'était pas seul.

Et cet instant lui coûta beaucoup.

\- _Endoloris !_ cria l'un des mercenaires.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Hermione poussa un cri terrible et s'effondra au sol.

\- NOON ! hurla Harry.

Abraxas se tourna vers lui tandis que le cri d'Hermione se transformait en un son étouffé.

\- Harry… Harry… Ne joue pas au plus stupide avec moi ! Vous êtes deux maintenant ! Vous serez deux après ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que ta précieuse camarade ici perde un membre, vous allez vous exécuter ! MAINTENANT !

Le sort cessa et Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même en sanglotant. Harry fut lui aussi libéré de son sort et s'empressa de s'agenouiller vers son amie, la colère filtrant par tous ses pores. Il leva les yeux et put voir Natasha voleter furieusement contre le mur. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

Ils avaient un plan. Il avait donné des ordres stricts à Neville et Natasha. Intérieurement, il les remercia d'avoir obéi.

\- Viens, Hermione, souffla Harry.

La Gryffondor s'agrippa à lui pour se redresser et Harry passa une main contre son dos.

\- On peut le faire, murmura-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais mena une main tremblante à sa robe. Toutes les baguettes furent pointées sur elle. Harry se mit devant pour la protéger.

\- On a besoin d'un crayon ! C'est juste un crayon.

Harry fixa l'homme qui avait torturé Hermione et se promit de lui faire payer ça au centuple.

Hermione sortit deux fusains et en donna un à Harry. Ils se posèrent chacun devant une statue de Sirène.

Harry avait du travailler ces cercles dans la précipitation. Il avait eu plus de temps pour ceux créés avec le cercle de Draco et avait du tout modifié pour inclure seulement sa rose des vents et le sablier d'Hermione. Ce qui ne le rendait sûr de rien.

Mais avec diligence, il se mit à le dessiner sur la statue.

\- Pas d'entourloupe, garçon, fit Abraxas.

Harry se força à ne pas soupirer.

\- Ça ne risque pas. Ça les empêche juste de bouger.

Harry oublia de préciser que c'était pour un temps très limité. Il se tourna vers Hermione et constata qu'elle avait fini. Il la rejoignit et ils posèrent en même temps la main sur le cercle dessiné par Hermione.

\- _Expecto immobilis._

Ils s'empressèrent de répéter l'incantation sur l'autre statue. Et avancèrent avant de se tourner vers les mercenaires.

\- Ça ne prouve rien, fit l'un des hommes.

\- On va voir ça, répondit Abraxas avec calme. _Wingardium leviosa_.

Il fit léviter la baguette de Harry au travers du passage. Un simple grincement fut la seule chose qui prouva que les gardiens étaient bien vivants. Leurs cous avaient bougé en même temps, suivant le mouvement de la baguette, et ils avaient tous pu voir leurs bras tenter d'enfoncer les tridents qu'ils tenaient sur l'objet magique.

Abraxas parut satisfait et ramena la baguette d'Harry vers lui. Puis il avança. Sans crainte.

Le reste suivit.

Harry et Hermione durent répéter l'opération sur toutes les autres statues jusqu'à pouvoir enfin pénétrer dans la salle principale.

Hermione fut incapable de retenir son émerveillement. Harry, lui, comptait les secondes.

Tous les hommes semblèrent se séparer, chacun convoitant un ouvrage avec avidité. Abraxas lui attrapa le bras de Harry et derrière lui avança Lucius.

\- Où est-il ?!

Harry fixait lui aussi tous les livres. Le Glossaire des Dimensions, celui sur les Lois de Métamorphose, l'Ouvrage de Babel.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et Harry constata que deux hommes avaient détruit une des vitrines magique pour s'emparer d'un livre.

\- Ne le touchez pas ! cria Hermione.

\- La ferme, petite idiote !

Harry revint sur le reste des livres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur un ouvrage. Et ça le frappa : ce fut comme un flot de souvenirs qui l'inonda quand le Livre des Ombres se présenta à lui.

La voix de Remus Lupin résonna dans sa tête, après lui avoir dit qu'il avait peur de la peur elle-même.

Après lui avoir parlé des détraqueur.

Il lui avait parlé du baiser.

 _« C'est bien pire que ça. On peut continuer à exister sans son âme, tant que le cœur et le cerveau fonctionnent. Mais on n'a plus aucune conscience de soi, plus de mémoire, plus… Rien. Et plus aucune chance de guérison. On existe, c'est tout. Comme une coquille vide. L'âme, elle, s'est définitivement envolée, elle est perdue à jamais. »_

Et qui mieux qu'Ekrizdis et son _Livre des Ombres_ pouvait expliquer l'existence des détraqueurs ?

Son esprit s'enflammait sur les possibilités, sur ce qu'il pouvait faire de cette information. Il avait besoin de ce livre et de rien d'autre. Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui pouvait aspirer l'âme et laisser le corps en vie.

\- Lucius !

Harry se détourna du livre pour regarder Abraxas et vit ce dernier mettre fin au sort d'Imperium. Lucius posa immédiatement ses yeux sur Harry et le fixa avec horreur.

\- Ne le regarde pas lui, regarde-moi !

Il tira Harry et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- Où est le livre !? Où est le Cycle d'Argos ?!

Lucius ne détacha pas une seule seconde ses yeux de Harry et ses lèvres formèrent un pli étrange.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! _Endoloris !_

Harry s'écroula au sol.

Il avait oublié. Oublié à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux. Le sort lui donnait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'on râpait ses os.

\- Je ne sais pas ! cria Lucius. Laisse-le ! Laisse le !

\- Tu le sais ! rugit Abraxas.

\- J'ai oublié ! J'ai oublié ! Il fallait que j'oublie ! Pour empêcher ça !

\- _Endoloris_! Dis-le-moi Lucius, ou je le tue ! Ton précieux Cavalier !

Harry ne vit pas le visage de Lucius mais il entendit un cri. Il avait oublié de compter les secondes.

\- BORDEL ! cria un homme.

Harry se redressa juste à temps pour voir un des mercenaires se faire planter violemment par un trident. Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'horreur du spectacle mais ce laps de temps permis à Lucius de pousser Abraxas et de se précipiter sur Harry.

Ça ne suffisait pas : une à une, les statues reprenait vie. Un autre sorcier fut fauché par l'épée et lâcha le Glossaire des Dimensions qui s'ouvrit sur une page inconnue. Un vent monstrueux souffla la salle et se transforma en ce qui ressemblait horriblement en une tornade.

Deux des statues les plus proches furent avalées.

\- HARRY ! cria Hermione.

Harry la vit se tenir à une colonne mais elle était trop proche du livre. Il devint fou et se jeta sur Abraxas.

L'une des statues qui étaient juste derrière fit tomber son épée juste à coté d'eux.

\- _Expulso !_ Cria le père de Lucius.

Harry vit la statue reculer de quelques centimètres. Il s'empara de sa baguette et se jeta sur le coté. D'autres hommes se battaient contre les statues tandis que Lucius tentait de prendre la baguette d'Abraxas.

Harry lui pointa la sienne sur le livre au moment où un mercenaire qui avait lâché prise se faisait emporter à l'intérieur du livre et de sa tornade et où Hermione perdait de sa poigne.

\- _INCENDIO !_

Le grimoire s'enflamma immédiatement. Harry eut un bref pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire mais vit son amie retomber brutalement par terre. Ce fut le moment que choisit Natasha pour apparaître.

\- HARRY ! HERMIONE ! Maintenant on se tire ! hurla-t-elle.

Hermione fut la première sur pieds mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Non ! Non !

Il la tira en arrière pour qu'ils arrivent devant la vitrine du Livre des Ombres. Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement mais elle eut la présence d'esprit de pousser Harry du chemin de l'épée d'une statue aigle. Cette dernière s'enfonça dans la protection magique et la brisa.

Harry s'empressa d'attraper le Livre et hurla de douleur : le livre lui brûla les mains. Il les retira vivement pour voir des cloques se former sur ses paumes.

Hermione le regarda avec horreur.

\- Ezkridis haïssait les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que de nouveau l'épée tenta de les faucher. Hermione se laissa tomber par terre et Harry roula en boule. Puis quelque chose le frôla. Quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. L'instant d'après deux mains se saisirent du livre qui disparut à son tour.

Harry gémit de soulagement.

\- Cours ! cria Harry.

Hermione prit cet ordre pour elle et courut. Natasha jeta un sort de protection d'une force inouïe juste au dessus d'Hermione au moment où une statue de lion abattait un marteau sur elle. Harry la vit morte l'espace d'une seconde mais ce n'était qu'une vision de son imagination.

\- ARRETEZ-LES ! cria Abraxas.

Harry se retourna pour voir deux mercenaires se tourner vers lui, dont l'un était celui qui avait torturé Hermione. Sans attendre un seul moment, il pointa sa baguette sur ce dernier.

\- _Capere os !_

Harry regretta à moitié la violence de ce sort qui frappa la jambe de l'homme et dut retenir un haut le cœur en voyant le fémur du mercenaire s'arracher de sa peau. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol en hurlant. L'autre mercenaire n'eut jamais le temps de venir à lui : deux statues avaient planté leur épée dans son corps.

C'était un carnage et Lucius Malfoy était au milieu de ce carnage.

\- LUCIUS ! cria Harry.

Le père de Draco le fixa avec intensité avant de se jeter sur une baguette abandonné par un sorcier mort. D'autres mercenaires avaient eux décidé de quitter ce champ de bataille sans demander leur reste, sous les cris de rage d'Abraxas.

\- Partez ! Pars Harry !

Harry s'exécuta mais au moment où il se détournait de Lucius, quelque chose lui déchira le dos.

\- HARRY ! cria Natasha.

Harry hoqueta mais se releva, sentant ses vêtements poisseux de son propre sang. Hermione et Louve pointèrent leurs baguettes mais une statue de sirène bloqua leurs visions, les empêchant de faire quoique ce soit.

Harry vit les statues se tourner vers ses amies, les obligeant à battre en retraite. Le cri des deux filles se fit entendre mais le Serpentard préféra se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait attaqué : une statue dont la tête était celle d'un aigle relevait de nouveau son épée pour achever son travail meurtrier.

Harry serra les dents avant de pointer sa baguette sur la statue.

\- _SADI !_

La créature de pierre s'effrita doucement et Harry vit son épée tomber en un tas de poussière au moment où son propre sort se répercutait dans tout son bras pour le brûler.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Lucius Malfoy courir vers lui avant de s'effondrer.

.

 **Merci pour la lecture ! Et désolée pour le retard :O! Koeur sur vous!**


	71. L'espoir passé

**BONSOIR !**

Chapitre corrigé par Titou Douh (encore et toujours, Godess bless her)

 **Loufoca59 :** Haha je sais je sais mais c'est tout l'art du suspens x).

 **Hellehaare :** Le plan est juste en dessous :p, bonne lecture !

 **May :** Haha, alors le livre n'est pas le cycle d'Argos, ils viennent de récupérer le grimoire d'Ekrizdis à la place. Mais du coup ce chapitre répondra à presque toutes tes demande :D.

Bonne lectures les agneaux !

 **L'ESPOIR PASSE**

.

 _« Oh no, not I, I will survive_ _  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive, hey, hey »_

I will survive. Gloria Gaynor

.

.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

La voix de Dimitri avait atteint les aigus sur la fin de sa phrase et Louve comprenait parfaitement ses doutes. Parce que sous ses yeux, il n'y avait rien.

Juste une plaine herbeuse. Sans maison, sans manoir, sans cabane.

Juste de l'herbe.

La panique s'insinua en elle mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, puis elle fouilla dans son sac et pris l'écharpe que Harry lui avait donné et son pendule.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco !

Elle entendit sa voix. Très distinctement.

\- Il est là ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose !

\- Bien, fit froidement Nolan.

Il se leva sur le tapis et tint fermement sa baguette avant de tendre sa main libre devant lui, paume en avant.

 _\- Par l'or, la pierre, la terre, je t'appelle Urcaguary. Que ce que tu protèges et offres me montre la voix._

Dimitri se pencha vers Louve.

\- C'est quelle langue ?

\- De l'aymara. La langue des Incas.

Nolan répéta plusieurs fois sa phrase et traça de sa baguette un mouvement que ni Louve ni Dimitri ne connaissait. Une vive lumière se forma et le visage de Nolan fut recouvert d'un masque de vapeur brillant d'une couleur dorée.

\- Je vois, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, un passage dans le sol. C'est une magie que je peux briser. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres pièges.

\- Alors on descend.

Le tapis obéit à l'ordre de Louve et ils purent enfin mettre pied à terre.

\- Un _Defodio_ aurait pu faire l'affaire, fit Louve.

\- Et prendre le risque d'enterrer Draco ?

Louve laissa Nolan faire sans en rajouter. Le jeune homme fit encore plus de mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette, comme un chef d'orchestre. Et Louve constata qu'il transpirait sous l'effort.

Des traits aussi lumineux que le masque doré fantomatique que portait Nolan furent tracés au sol, découpant l'herbe en plein de griffures. Enfin, le sol se creusa, dévoilant un escalier. Dès que ce fut fait, Nolan faillit tomber à genoux – il l'aurait fait si Dimitri ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il y avait un sort de détection que je n'ai pas vu et… On aurait fini sous terre si j'avais simplement ouvert le passage.

Dimitri écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est ça, la magie des briseurs de sort ?

Nolan se redressa et lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu pensais qu'on se contentait de crier _Finite Incantatem_ jusqu'à ce que ça marche ?

Dimitri leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, on y va ! les coupa Louve.

Baguettes en main, les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

\- _Homenum revelio_ , souffla Dimitri.

Les trois adolescents s'observèrent en constatant qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes. Ils savaient que l'une d'elle était forcément Draco Malfoy. Mais qui était l'autre ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à le découvrir.

\- Draco !

Louve se précipita sur le jeune homme, attaché à une chaise. Draco balança sa tête et ouvrit des yeux agrandis par le soulagement mais Louve pouvait encore voir les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues.

\- Archibald…

Louve leva les yeux vers le corps allongé et Dimitri fut le premier sur le corps. Il le tourna avant de reporter son regard sur Draco et secouer doucement la tête.

\- Non, bredouilla Draco. Essaie… Essaie…

Dimitri pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre.

\- _Anapneo ! Enervatum… Probuzhdeniye !_

Aucun des sorts prononcés par Dimitri ne ramena Archibald.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco.

Draco laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine en gémissant. Louve caressa doucement son dos tandis que Nolan brisait les chaînes du Serpentard. Un _clac_ sonore confirma la destruction du sort et Louve aida Draco à se lever.

\- Sortons d'ici et on pourra rejoindre Harry.

Draco se dégagea de ses bras et courut vers le corps du directeur pour le secouer.

\- Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous !

Aucun des trois sauveteurs ne tenta de l'empêcher de réveiller Archibald une dernière fois. Dimitri attrapa la main de Louve et la jeune fille la serra immédiatement. Puis Draco cessa de parler. Il s'essuya le visage et se redressa.

\- Où… Où est Harry ?

\- A la bibliothèque. Plus on tarde et plus…

\- On verra ça plus tard, sortons ! s'alarma Nolan. Avant qu'un membre du ministère arrive et nous trouve ! Peut-être que Louve n'a plus la trace et que Dimitri est un résident étranger mais pas moi ! Et nous ne sommes pas sensés être là !

Draco jeta un dernier regard au directeur et fit un bref mouvement de tête. Dimitri avait déjà atteint les escaliers quand le blond parla.

\- Attendez ! J'ai oublié.

Draco redescendit et Louve et Nolan le trouvèrent à tâtonner la pierre humide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais !? siffla Nolan.

\- Il a enfermé mon collier dans une sorte de coffre. Il faut que je le récupère… Il… Il est vraiment important. Et peut-être qu'il y a ma baguette aussi.

\- D'accord, gronda Nolan. Laisse-moi faire.

Nolan dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir de nouveau faire apparaître le masque d'or et Louve pouvait voir que ça lui demandait un effort considérable. Mais finalement le mur céda et sembla ouvrir quelque chose. Nolan plongea sa main dedans et en retira le collier.

\- C'est ça ?

Draco s'en empara et le remit immédiatement autour de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait d'autre dans le coffre. Sa main plongea immédiatement dedans.

\- Tu as un sac ? Une sacoche ?

Nolan écarta les pans de son manteau où se trouvait une poche intérieure plutôt grande.

Draco y mit les trois autres objets que contenait le coffre dont une baguette. Quand le dernier des trésors fut sortit de sa protection, un énorme tremblement se fit sentir.

\- C'était quoi, ça !? demanda Louve.

\- _GAVNO !_

Draco sursauta. Parce que c'était le genre de mot que Harry disait sans s'en rendre compte quand quelque chose tournait mal. Vraiment mal. Dimitri réapparut le visage empli d'une terreur soudaine.

\- Le passage ! Le passage s'est refermé !

Nolan courut vers les escaliers mais déchanta quand il vit ce qui était en train d'arriver : Dimitri s'enfonçait dans le sol qui devenait de la glaise.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est !?

Louve tenta de lever son pied avec extrême difficulté. Puis la compréhension les frappa tous : l'eau montait et elle leur arriva bien trop vite au niveau de la hanche. Et il s'enfonçait dans la glaise.

\- _Glacius !_ s'exclama Louve.

Le sort frappa l'eau mais échoua proprement.

\- Comment… Comment je n'ai pas vu ça, fit Nolan d'une voix blanche.

\- Ta baguette ! demanda Draco.

Louve lui donna sa baguette et Draco la pointa sur Dimitri.

- _Levicorpus !_

Presque immédiatement, le corps de Dimitri se retrouva au plafond et Draco jeta le sort à Nolan puis à Louve. Le russe lui jeta le sort presque aussitôt après que le cousin de Harry se retrouve dans les airs.

\- Attrapez-moi ! cria Louve. Vous tous !

\- Tu ne peux pas transplaner avec autant de personnes ! s'écria Nolan. On va tous y passer !

\- Alors chacun votre tour !

Elle attrapa Nolan et ferma les yeux mais rien ne se passa. Dimitri éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Anti-transplanage et sûrement anti-trace.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? grogna Draco.

\- Qu'aucun putain de membre du Ministère ne va venir ! gronda Nolan.

Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de rassembler le plus de souvenirs heureux possible mais la panique inondait toutes ses veines.

\- Un patronus…

\- J'essaie, siffla Dimitri.

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Nolan et Dimitri faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour se concentrer et lancer le sort. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait y arriver.

 _Le journal, comme dans les souvenirs_ , pensa Draco en fixant la veste de Nolan. _C'est comme le collier de Salazar Serpentard._

\- On ne pourra pas, souffla Draco.

Il poussa un cri quand il sentit l'eau toucher son ventre et le reste de son corps.

\- _Tetenbulle_!

Nolan jeta le sort sur tout le monde puis sur lui mais Draco vit Dimitri le supprimer et prononcer tout autre chose avant que l'eau ne les submerge complètement. Nolan nagea vers Dimitri pour lui jeter de nouveau le sort.

Draco ne savait pas combien de temps ça pourrait durer mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en soucier plus longtemps : il sentit une main attraper sa cheville et il se tourna subitement.

Les yeux vitreux, le visage sans expression, sa barbe blanche flottant horriblement autour de son visage. Draco hurla et le son se perdit dans l'eau : Archibald était revenu mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu.

 _Inferius._

Deux flammes brillantes passèrent à coté de lui et son ancien ami le lâcha pour mieux se débattre et revenir à la charge. Louve et Nolan le tirèrent vers eux et ce fut la bulle de Louve qui éclata en premier. Celle de Draco suivit et l'eau entra dans sa bouche.

Draco secoua ses jambes. Un dernier regard en arrière et le corps de Dimitri flottait déjà sans bouger.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. _C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar,_ se répéta Draco. Il allait se réveiller. Il serait à Poudlard. Mieux, dans cette cabane. Avec Harry. Il allait se réveiller et Harry lui demanderait de quoi il avait rêvé et il lui dirait que c'était stupide. Que c'était impossible.

Deux mains attrapèrent de nouveau ses jambes et Draco refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il verrait : Archibald grimpant sur son corps, prêt à le tuer.

Non… Non… Non.

Harry…

Harry…

Soudain, quelque chose de doux se posa sur ses lèvres.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. D'abord, il ne crut rien distinguer puis il se rendit compte que le baiser lui offrait de l'air. Draco l'aspira immédiatement. Et enfin, il vit.

Des cheveux blonds. Des yeux bleus. Un visage d'ange.

Un visage de sirène.

Deux mains serrèrent son cou. Deux mains caressèrent ses joues.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Draco avala l'air dans une bruyante exclamation. Il s'agita de tous les cotés avant que deux bras l'attrapent et le traînent.

\- NON, NON ! hurla Draco.

\- Draco ! Draco ! Calme-toi !

Il comprit alors que c'était Dimitri et Nolan qui le tiraient hors de l'eau. Draco se laissa choir sur la berge et se mit à tousser et à cracher. Et quand enfin il retrouva son souffle, il se tourna pour regarder où il était.

On l'avait sorti d'un lac. Mais pas de n'importe quel lac. C'était le lac de Loc Shin, celui où ils étaient venus avec Sirius et Hagrid. Dans l'eau apparaissait seulement la tête de Circée.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas vous emmener à Poudlard. Il fallait un lac que l'un d'entre vous connaissait et celui prêt du manoir Potter à des protections incroyables. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous transporter là-bas.

\- Co… Comment…, fit Nolan.

\- Le sort du livre. Le sort de Lily… L'appel de la sirène, répondit Dimitri. Je pensais… Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il connaissait ce sort parce que Harry lui avait montré le livre de sa mère et de Severus Rogue. Mais c'était plus la création d'Adams. C'était son appel.

Draco se redressa au moment même où Dimitri s'évanouit.

\- Dimitri !

Louve se précipita sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est épuisé, répondit Circée. Pour m'appeler, pour m'invoquer entièrement, il faut une magie considérable.

Draco se releva difficilement.

\- Circée… Merci.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Je l'ai fait pour Harry. Il aurait été tellement détruit de vous savoir morts.

Draco devint livide. Harry était toujours en danger.

\- Louve ! Tu peux transplaner !? Toi aussi Nolan !?

\- Ils sauront où je suis.

\- On s'en fout, grogna Draco.

\- Non, gémit Louve en tenant Dimitri contre elle. Harry avait un plan.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'insurgea Draco. Abraxas a l'intention de tuer tout le monde !

Louve et Nolan écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Quoi…

\- Il est persuadé que Harry est… Il se fiche d'eux ! Il n'allait pas me laisser vivre !

Draco regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir demandé à Harry de l'entraîner au transplanage. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il se désartibulerait totalement.

Soudain Nolan attrapa son bras.

\- Louve, transplane avec Dimitri chez Luna ! Elle ne posera pas de question. J'amène Draco à la bibliothèque.

Louve acquiesça. Draco lui tendit sa baguette.

\- On peut sûrement prévenir les aurors de là-bas. Ça soulèvera moins de questions. Draco ?

Nolan se tourna vers lui.

\- Il est possible que des aurors soient déjà là-bas. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Tu vas devoir les prévenir. Dimitri, Louve, moi, Natasha et Neville ne devions pas être là. Tu ne peux pas parler de nous aux aurors quand tu expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va falloir que tu inventes pour dire comment tu t'en es sorti. Tiens…

Nolan fouilla dans la poche et sortit une baguette, celle trouvée dans le coffre. Draco ne l'avait pas reconnue dans la cave mais il la reconnaissait, maintenant. C'était celle d'Archibald.

\- Draco… C'est important que tu mentes parce que…

\- Parce que si nos parents, tous nos parents découvrent la vérité, on ne sera plus aussi libres de nos mouvements.

Nolan acquiesça. Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens et comprit que Nolan savait. Peut-être pas dans les grandes lignes, mais il savait que c'était plus gros qu'une simple histoire de kidnapping.

Et il voudrait des réponses.

\- Si on transplane en même temps, ça faussera les pistes, fit Louve. A trois.

Ils comptèrent et disparurent.

 **OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Lucius vit Harry s'écrouler et tout son corps se tendit immédiatement vers lui. Une seule pensée lui traversait l'esprit : s'il mourait, personne ne lui pardonnerait.

Ni Lily, ni James.

Ni Draco.

Et encore moins lui-même.

 _\- Diffindo !_

Une coupure lui lacéra l'épaule. Lucius se tourna pour voir son père debout derrière lui.

Les statues avaient disparu vers l'entrée et Lucius savait pourquoi. Des livres avaient été volés et c'était le rôle des gardiens de les ramener. Mais il y avait plus important que des vieux grimoires.

Il y avait son père.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à Draco… Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher Harry !

\- Harry ! Ton précieux petit chef ! J'aurais dû le tuer dès que tu as ramené ce rat dans notre demeure ! Ce misérable t'a retourné contre ta famille ! Tes principes ! Nos principes !

\- Harry m'a ouvert les yeux ! Sur toi ! Sur ce sang maudit et pourri qu'est le notre ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où il t'a fait tomber ! Et j'ai été ravi de l'aider ! hurla Lucius.

\- _ENDOLORIS !_

Lucius se jeta hors de portée du sort. S'en suivit un combat violent entre les deux Malfoy. Abraxas lançait sort sur sort et Lucius faisait de son mieux pour se protéger sans trouver d'ouverture, jusqu'à ce qu'un sort plus violent ne l'atteigne au torse. Il sentit tout son intérieur se contracter et une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Je vais te tuer, Lucius ! Je regrette chaque minute que j'ai passée à essayer de t'éduquer ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu ne vaux rien !

\- LA FERME ! _EXPULSO !_

Abraxas fut frappé de plein fouet et Lucius releva un visage horrifié. Harry se tenait debout, le visage en sang. Sa manche avait l'air d'avoir été dévorée par des flammes invisibles et son bras était couvert de brûlures et de cloques.

\- Harry…

Le plus vieux des Malfoy se redressa et afficha un sourire fou.

\- Te revoilà, Cavalier ! Je n'ai pas oublié notre combat ! _Flamma nigra !_

Des flammes noires s'échappèrent de sa baguette et Harry riposta immédiatement.

\- _Glacius puram !_

Une épaisse couche de neige étouffa les flammes mais Abraxas ne perdit pas de temps et lança un informulé. Lucius vit le garçon tomber en arrière et revint prendre part au combat.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Ne le touche pas !

La colère sourde dans son esprit le rendait fou. C'était comme si toute la haine et la tristesse qu'il avait accumulées durant des années se montraient enfin sous son vrai jour. Un premier sort dévisagea son père avec force, coupant un lambeau de peau de sa joue et son nez. Abraxas hurla mais Lucius ne lui laissa aucun répit.

\- Tu es celui qui n'est rien ! Tu es celui qui devait mourir ! Chaque jour je dois réparer le déshonneur que tu as mis sur le nom Malfoy !

Lucius agita sèchement sa baguette _;_ le sort frappa l'épaule d'Abraxas, y laissant un trou sanguinolent.

\- Harry Adams était milles fois plus méritant que toi ! Il a été mille fois plus un père que toi ! C'ÉTAIT MON AMI ! Et jamais, jamais un homme comme toi n'aurais pu être à sa hauteur ! _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Lucius vit nettement l'éclair vert s'échapper de sa baguette mais il vit aussi le dernier sort lancé par son père être sur le point de l'atteindre. Et il l'atteignit.

Mais son père ne se releva pas.

Abraxas Malfoy ne se releva pas.

Lucius tomba à genoux et porta une main contre son ventre. Il vit le sang troubler sa vue et attendit. Jusqu'à ce que deux mains attrapent ses épaules. Et le visage de Harry apparut.

Le jeune homme l'aida à s'allonger au sol. Lucius attrapa son bras.

\- Tout ira bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Hermione a sûrement prévenu les aurors. Tout ira bien.

Lucius toussa et le goût du sang inonda son palais.

En face de lui deux grands yeux verts le fixaient avec une réelle inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Ha..rry…Tu es revenu…, sa voix était faible. Je suis tellement… Tellement désolé.

Le garçon secoua la tête et le tint plus fortement.

\- Chut… Ne vous en faites pas. Ça va aller !

Mais Lucius se fichait du reste. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui dise à quel point il avait été lâche. A quel point il avait toujours agi uniquement pour lui et qu'il le regrettait.

Il le regrettait tellement.

Il essaya de lever une main sur le visage du garçon. Ce dernier l'en empêcha.

\- J'ai tout gâché… Draco… La chance que tu m'as donnée… La vie que tu m'as rendue…

Il vit le visage de Harry se décomposer.

\- Vous n'avez rien gâché… Rien du tout. Draco est parfait… Parfait…

Lucius ferma les yeux en souriant et d'une voix faible :

\- Alors… Pourquoi… Tu ne le prends jamais dans tes bras…

Tout devint rouge.

Pour finalement devenir noir.

 **OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Nolan ne tint pas le bras de Draco longtemps. Parce que dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il se détacha de lui pour courir vers les aurors. Nolan se contenta d'observer de loin et malgré la nuit, il distingua Hermione. La jeune fille était soutenue par un auror et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il aurait aimé faire comme Draco, se précipiter vers elle. La prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que c'était terminé. Mais il avait conscience que ce n'était que le début.

D'une main peu assurée, il fouilla dans sa poche intérieure, là où Draco avait déposé une petite bouteille pleine d'un liquide transparent.

Et un journal.

Nolan détacha les pages humides et constata qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Il rangea le journal et se dirigea vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse. De là il pourrait appeler le magicobus.

 **OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Draco se précipita sur les hommes du Ministère et fut violemment intercepté. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage sombre de l'auror William Chester.

\- Mon père ! Où est mon père !? Et Harry ! Je sais qu'il… Je sais…

Draco vit des aurors sortir des corps recouvert de draps. Puis ses yeux cherchèrent autre chose et il trouva enfin Hermione.

\- HERMIONE !

\- Malfoy, fit Chester.

Hermione capta son regard et son visage se déforma avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer bruyamment et se précipiter vers lui. Draco la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Tu es là ! Tu es là ! Draco ! Oh, Draco !

Le blond se détacha d'elle.

\- Tu n'as rien, tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu as vu Harry ? Et mon père ?!

Hermione amena son regard sur l'homme qui avait rattrapé Draco.

\- Monsieur Malfoy… Votre père a déjà été amené à Sainte-Mangouste, de même que Harry.

Sa voix mourut sur le prénom du garçon et Draco le fixa, horrifié.

\- Quoi… Non…. Il…

\- Je vais vous y amener, tous les deux. Vous êtes vraiment dans un état lamentable.

L'auror Chester fit un geste de la main et ce qui ressemblait à une calèche apparut. Il fit monter Draco et Hermione qui ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre une seule fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Sainte-Mangouste. Dès qu'ils mirent les pieds dans l'hôpital, ils furent immédiatement pris en charge et séparés.

Draco paniqua mais une main se posa sur son épaule. L'auror Chester était toujours là.

\- Reste tranquille.

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent.

\- Comment… Vous pouvez être aussi calme… Vous connaissez Harry ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

La main sur son épaule le serra quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne la retire et Draco comprit : l'auror Chester n'était pas calme du tout.

\- Ton père est entre les mains de Lily Potter. Et elle fera tout, absolument tout pour le sauver.

Draco laissa la médicomage l'ausculter et se tut sans pour autant quitter l'auror des yeux. Ils se regardaient tous les deux et Draco essayait vraiment de savoir ce que William Chester pensait.

S'il pensait à Harry.

\- Et…

\- Harry est entre de bonnes mains. Draco... Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

Le blond hocha la tête avant d'avaler une potion que lui tendait la médicomage. La femme se tourna vivement vers l'auror.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas interroger quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce garçon est épuisé. Laissez-le tranquille !

\- Je peux, intervint Draco. Vous avez des questions ? Je peux répondre.

L'auror Chester baissa la tête et le fixa plus sombrement encore.

\- Non. Plus tard. Repose-toi. Je t'apporterai des nouvelles de ton père.

\- Et de Harry ?!

L'homme marqua une pause.

\- Oui.

Puis il disparut, abandonnant Draco à ses propres questions. Il battit des paupières et bailla.

\- Qu'est ce que vous… M'avez donné…

La médicomage l'installa dans le lit. Draco ferma les yeux et sentit à peine ses vêtement disparaître. En revanche, il sentit la douce sensation d'un sort de chaleur autour de son corps.

Enfin, il sombra.

 **OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

\- Draco voulait juste faire une plaisanterie à son père. Parce qu'il était furieux d'être envoyé à Beauxbâtons et Harry et moi, on était tout aussi furieux. On voulait juste voir ces livres… Alors on a pensé qu'on pourrait s'y rendre seuls. Mais… Mais…

\- Respire Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de tout dire maintenant.

L'auror, qui s'appellait Rosetta Edgecombe, posa une main amicale sur la sienne et la caressa doucement. Hermione releva des yeux rouges sur les deux aurors. William Chester était l'un deux. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient doués en légilimencie mais ses barrières étaient bien solides.

Elle avait demandé à sa médicomage si d'autres jeunes s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital et on lui avait juste parlé de celui avec qui elle était arrivé et du fils de Lily Potter. Pas de russe, pas de Corgan, ni même de Londubat ou de Lupin. Elle avait alors pu respirer plus sereinement. Presque tout s'était passé selon le plan.

\- Archibald est entré dans le bureau. Il nous as surpris. Et il nous a attaqués. Puis il a emmené Draco avec lui en nous disant qu'il fallait qu'on revienne, qu'on devait l'aider à entrer dans l'autre bibliothèque. Mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on parle, sinon il tuerait Draco.

Elle débitait tout d'une traite à présent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les aurors ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vu comment il a frappé Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, On était sensé aller à la fête de Runespoor chez Luna Lovegood, alors Harry a juste écrit qu'on arriverait plus tard. On ne savait pas quoi faire. On a pensé demander de l'aide à Monsieur Malfoy, je veux dire, au père de Draco, mais on… On… Harry et moi avons pensé que quand il se rendrait compte qu'on était pas capables de le faire entrer dans la bibliothèque, il nous jetterait juste un sort d'oubliette !

\- Mais vous avez réussi à entrer. Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait pour les statues ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut la voix de l'auror Chester qui posa la question.

\- Harry a appris des choses à Durmstrang… Et il me les a apprises à moi. Des cercles magiques. On était sûrs de rien mais ça a fonctionné et il y avait… On ne pouvait plus faire marcher arrière en voyant Monsieur Malfoy. Je crois qu'il était sous Imperium…

Maintenant, elle brodait autour de l'histoire en espérant que Harry soit plus évasif. Elle était sûr et certaine qu'Edgecombe la croyait mais elle n'avait aucune certitude concernant l'auror Chester.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans la salle des livres ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et les images du carnage apparurent derrière ses paupières. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait pour des nuits de cauchemars.

\- Nos cercles n'ont pas tenu. Les statues se sont remises à bouger et ça a déconcentré tout le monde. Et le sort sur Monsieur Malfoy a été rompu. Harry et moi, on a essayé de s'échapper et puis ce livre s'est ouvert, je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais des gens ont été aspirés ! Harry m'a sauvé la vie et il a voulu aider Monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai pas réussi… Les statues me barraient le chemin et elles… Elles tuaient tout le monde. J'ai du sortir ! Les hommes de… De celui qui ressemblait à Monsieur Malfoy... Son père sûrement, ne faisaient même plus attention à moi. C'est moi qui vous ai prévenus.

\- Et tu as très bien fait, fit la femme.

Hermione laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Comment va Harry ? Et Draco ? Et Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Le jeune Malfoy s'est endormi. Harry et Lucius Malfoy… Ils sont toujours en salle de soins.

Hermione sentit les larmes monter de nouveau mais elle se força à garder son calme. Ils étaient ici, avec elle. Et Harry n'allait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

 **OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

William Chester sortit de la chambre d'Hermione Granger avec la boule au ventre. Tout clochait dans cette histoire. Il avait vraiment besoin des témoignages de Draco Malfoy et de Harry.

Harry…

Et Malfoy…

\- William ?

\- Rosetta ?

\- Je retourne au bureau vu qu'il n'y a plus personne à interroger. Sauf si on peut faire revenir les morts.

\- Donc c'est confirmé ? Abraxas Malfoy ?

\- Pas que… David Lawrens, un trafiquant d'objets magiques. Gabriel Pemberley, un voleur plusieurs fois arrêté. Gowan Terry, même situation que Pemberley. S'il y en avait sept comme le disait miss Granger, trois sont morts, deux autres engloutis par le livre et le reste évaporé avec des livres.

\- Pour les livres, je ne m'inquiète pas. Ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à les vendre. Ils se feront sûrement tuer par les grimoires eux-mêmes. Je veux une liste de ce qu'il manque. Et une véritable confirmation que le corps retrouvé était bien celui d'Abraxas Malfoy. Parce que l'homme était sensé avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans et ce que j'ai vu, c'est un sorcier qui avait à peine l'air d'en avoir trente.

\- Bien !

William observa la jeune femme partir et reprit son chemin vers les salles de soins. Quand il y arriva, il trouva dans les couloirs plusieurs médicomages en train de discuter.

\- Excusez-moi ? Lily Potter est toujours en train d'opérer Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Toujours, et elle est loin d'avoir fini.

\- Comment ça ?

L'homme qui lui avait répondu avait parfaitement reconnu son statut.

\- Lucius Malfoy a reçu un sort qu'aucun des médicomages ne connaît. Elle travaille à l'aveugle. L'effet est affreux, c'est comme des insectes grignotant muscles et tendons.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Si Lucius Malfoy avait été touche à la poitrine, son cœur aurait été dévoré. Mais il a eu de la chance dans son malheur : c'est sa jambe qui a pris le sort. Malheureusement, il aussi subi un sort de découpe interne.

William avala les informations et essaya de garder son calme. Malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme, c'était le genre de chose qu'il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Le jeune Potter ? Rien qui ne soit pas soignable. Sa mère a vite trouvé ce qui n'allait pas et a donné ses directives. Il dort.

\- D'accord… Merci. Quelqu'un a prévenu la famille de Lucius ?

\- Non, monsieur. Nous avons tous été appelés pour les soins.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, alors.

 **OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Narcissa Malfoy arriva dans la demi-heure qui suivit l'appel par cheminette de William, accompagnée de sa sœur et de sa nièce. Juste après elle, James Potter fit son arrivée et William fut rassuré de le voir venir seul et pas en compagnie de Sirius, Severus, Louve et toute la famille Corgan.

Mais ça lui parut légèrement étrange.

\- Mon fils, souffla difficilement Narcissa. Je veux voir mon fils !

\- Je vais vous y amener, fit une médicomage.

William n'eut pas le temps de les observer partir que déjà la jeune Tonks s'approchait de lui.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucun appel !

\- Parce que tu étais de repos.

\- Mais c'était… Ça me concernait !

\- Un peu trop, miss Tonks. Vous pouvez évidement voir votre famille et si vous voulez faire la lumière sur cette histoire, je vous attends toujours au bureau dans… Cinq heures.

Nymphadora Tonks le fusilla du regard mais se contenta d'un « oui monsieur » prononcé sèchement avant de suivre le chemin de sa tante et sa mère. Et enfin il put se concentrer sur James Potter.

L'homme s'était appuyé contre un mur et serrait sa veste dans ses bras.

\- Je suis allé récupérer la joyeuse troupe chez les Lovegood. Ils étaient tous là… Sauf Harry et Hermione, bien sûr. Et il y avait ce mot dans la chambre de Harry qui disait qu'ils seraient là plus tard. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix de James était fatiguée mais William prit le temps de lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Ah, fit finalement James après un long silence. Draco Malfoy…

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça justifiait tout, répondit sévèrement William.

James sourit d'un sourire triste.

\- Et bien… Ça justifie l'imbécillité de mon fils en partie, oui.

William le regarda avec effarement. Et l'insidieuse sensation d'une jalousie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps lui vrilla le cœur.

\- La… La chambre de ton fils est par là.

James inclina légèrement la tête et disparut de son champ de vision.

William Chester quitta St Mangouste sans attendre de nouvelle de l'état de Lucius, parce que c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Il trouva cependant la force de revenir le lendemain... Pour être accueilli par des nouvelles inquiétantes.

Il dut demander à plusieurs personnes où se trouvait Lily Potter et faire nombre de couloirs pour ne serait-ce que mettre la main sur elle. Et quand il la trouva, il sut que les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées.

\- Lily ?

Il l'avait trouvée buvant un café d'une main tremblante. La jeune femme leva immédiatement la tête vers lui.

\- Oh William ! Tu es revenu… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Neuf heures. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Narcissa Malfoy a fait une chute de tension et… Elle s'est mise à saigner. On a pu arrêter le saignement mais le pronostic vital des enfants est engagé. On a du la plonger dans un sommeil artificiel. Même si la grossesse est presque à terme, le stress est ce qui la desserre le plus.

\- Et Lucius…

Lily le fixa impassible.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai arrêté la progression de…. De… Cette chose. Je ne sais même pas comment la nommer. Ça le dévore lentement de l'intérieur et s'il était réveillé, il serait en train de hurler. Si je savais comment les retirer, je pourrais soigner sa jambe. J'ai du me concentrer sur ses blessures internes, William. Son pied n'est plus que… Chair et os. J'ai envoyé des tas de notes à toutes mes connaissances dans le milieu médical, et même ce sorcier… Daradan Lugura.

\- Le mage noir !? Lily… Tu avais dit que tu ne lui parlerais plus !

\- Et bien c'est un cas de force majeure !

\- Qu'en est-il de Harry ?

\- J'allais justement le voir. Harry a utilisé son sort de pourrissement et bien sûr, son bras était brûlé… Il n'avait pas son bracelet pour le protéger, William.

William pinça les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lily sembla gênée à l'idée de lui répondre. Finalement, elle ne le fit pas. Il se sentait au-delà d'une simple colère. Il avait cru que les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il pourrait grappiller lui ferait du bien mais il était loin de ça. Il avait un goût amer dans a bouche et la vague impression de redevenir un adolescent.

Lily posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre et la trouva entrouverte. Sans attendre, William poussa la porte le cœur battant mais l'image qu'il trouva lui donna le même effet qu'un coup de poignard : Draco Malfoy caressait le front de Harry avec douceur. Dès qu'il vit Lily et William, il retira vivement sa main.

William n'eut pas besoin d'imaginer la rougeur sur le visage de Harry. Ce visage, cette réaction. Il connaissait tout par cœur. Sa manière nonchalante de passer une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage.

\- Salut, Maman.

Lily avança rapidement vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Où est ton père ?

\- Parti chercher un truc à grignoter. Il a dormi ici…

Le ton de Harry était réprobateur. William s'avança plus dans la pièce et son regard quitta un bref instant le brun pour se tourner vers le blond.

Draco Malfoy le regardait avec un air de défi sur le visage.

Ce fut tout son être qui remua à cette image. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Un détective en herbe », c'était comme ça que Harry le nommait. Lui qui même sans faire d'effort avait toujours réussi à déduire.

Déduire qui aimait qui, qui attaquait qui. Ça avait fait de lui un excellent auror. Parce que Harry avait vu ses capacités et ça lui avait permis d'y croire ou de se pencher dessus.

Harry… Adams.

William essaya de se répéter ce nom. Mais comment ne pas voir l'évidence ? Il n'y avait pas de Harry Adams. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Harry Adams.

Juste Harry Potter.

Harry Potter qui aimait de nouveau.

Qui aimait plus.

\- Draco… Est-ce que tu veux des nouvelles de tes parents ?

La voix de Lily était douce. Mais cette douceur le rendit fou. Elle savait, elle savait bien sûr. Et elle avait déjà accepté Draco Malfoy. De la même manière qu'elle l'avait accepté lui. Il y a longtemps.

Lily n'était pas coincée dans le passé.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ma mère… Avait eu un problème, à cause de sa grossesse. Et mon père, il…

Draco Malfoy buta sur ses mots. Lily attrapa sa main. William lui avait noté l'imperceptible mouvement de Harry, se retenant au dernier moment de lui offrir le même geste réconfortant.

\- Ta mère ira bien Draco. Si demain je la trouve plus calme, je déclencherai l'accouchement. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Draco acquiesça.

\- Tu auras des frères ou des sœurs juste avant de retourner à Poudlard. C'est mieux que de devoir attendre Noël pour les rencontrer.

Le blond offrit un sourire forcé à Lily et la médicomage n'insista pas.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Ton père est dans le coma, Draco… Si nous ne savons pas quel sort lui a été lancé, nous ne pouvons pas le soigner correctement. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- Mais… Il n'est pas mort ?

\- Non, Draco, ton père n'est pas mort.

William vit les épaules du garçon s'affaisser et durant un bref instant, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Ça n'arriva pas _;_ il avait déjà repris une expression neutre, bien loin des traits doux qu'il avait montrés à Harry. Et cette scène dérangea William. Parce qu'il se sentait comme une proie piégée et qui s'en rendait compte une fois le couteau sous la gorge.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait dérangé chez Draco Malfoy ? La même impassibilité que son père, sa froideur, son air moqueur parfois qu'il avait vu lors du Tournoi... Et tout ça disparaissait quand il parlait de Harry. Son inquiétude, sa peur, sa colère. Et ce geste doux, timide, caché.

Draco Malfoy… Était comme lui.

William se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

Peut-être pas totalement comme lui mais… Mais… Quoi ?

Devait-il imaginer que Harry Adams avait cédé à cause de cette ressemblance ? Lui qui avait connu Draco Malfoy dans un autre passé... Une autre vie... Avait-il cherché de quoi le rassurer ?

William ferma les yeux un bref instant.

\- Auror Chester. Vous aviez des questions ?

William rouvrit les yeux. Malfoy et Harry le fixait sérieusement.

\- Oui… J'en ai. Je vais commencer par toi, Harry, si tu le veux bien. Hermione Granger nous a déjà raconté sa version des faits.

Il fit le tour du lit et prit un siège. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et William se surprit à être incapable de comprendre ses expressions. Ça le tua plus encore.

\- Pour commencer, comment vous êtes vous retrouvés dans cette situation ?

\- Par un malheureux coup du sort. Quelque chose qui devait être juste une plaisanterie. Draco devait voler la clé d'une bibliothèque secrète et on devait s'y introduire. Mais on s'est fait surprendre par le directeur. Qui s'est avéré ne pas être le directeur. Il a capturé Draco en nous faisant promettre de ne prévenir personne et de revenir à la fermeture.

L'auror ferma doucement les yeux. Cette histoire le ramena soudainement en arrière. Le vol d'un livre dans une bibliothèque.

\- Et pourquoi avoir obéi ?

Harry porta une main à son front pour le gratter du bout de l'index. Ça aussi… William l'avait vu faire tellement de fois.

\- On m'a raconté qu'enfant… Abraxas Malfoy avait tenté de tuer Draco et moi, par la même occasion. Alors ne m'en voulez pas si je l'ai cru quand il a dit que si on prévenait qui que ce soit, je ne retrouverai pas Draco vivant.

William tiqua devant la tournure de la phrase mais ne releva pas.

\- La suite, vous avez attendu ?

\- Hors de la bibliothèque. Enfin, j'ai envoyé une note à mes amis pour les prévenir de notre retard à Hermione et moi. Nous avons retrouvé Abraxas et il était accompagné de… D'autres hommes. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient. Mais il tenait Lucius sous Imperium.

Le reste de l'histoire fut quasiment similaire à celui d'Hermione. Le livre, la tornade, les morts et le combat entre Lucius et Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quel sort Abraxas Malfoy a utilisé contre Lucius ? Est-ce que tu l'as entendu ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était un informulé.

William resta silencieux un bref instant avant de se tourner vers Draco Malfoy.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec détermination. William eut la vague impression d'être face à quelqu'un qui tentait de s'interposer entre deux personnes se battant. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se revit lui, sortant les griffes face à Sirius quand ce dernier faisait mine d'être trop proche de Harry… De son Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour toi ? Après qu'Abraxas t'aies immobilisé dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Croyez-le ou non mais… Personne ne nous a vus. Je ne sais pas quel sort il utilisait mais nous n'avons croisé personne dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle était encore pleine quand nous avons tenté de pénétrer dans le bureau.

\- C'est aussi arrivé dans la rue quand nous contournions la bibliothèque, fit Harry. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

Les deux jeunes homme se regardèrent un bref instant avant que Draco ne reprenne.

\- Une fois dehors, après m'avoir endormi, je suppose qu'il a transplané. Je me suis réveillé dans une sorte de cave, les pieds dans l'eau et emprisonné à une chaise et en face il y avait… Monsieur Archibald et… Il… Il…

William se sentit affreusement mal pour le garçon et Lily lui serra un peu plus la main.

\- J'ai essayé de l'appeler ! Mais il ne répondait pas. Abraxas a donné un coup de pied dans son corps et il ne bougeait pas.

A présent, Malfoy ne le regardait plus, fixant résolument le sol.

\- Puis il est parti en disant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser mon père en vie. J'ai crié je crois, plein de fois. Puis je me suis évanoui, pendant combien de temps je ne sais pas. Je n'avais plus ma baguette et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai essayé de lancer un accio baguette et… Celle d'Archibald a bougé. Elle n'était pas sur lui. Elle avait été cachée. Et j'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. C'était la première fois que j'essayais autant de fois de la magie sans baguette mais j'ai fini par l'avoir. J'ai réussi à me détacher de mes liens magiques. J'ai tenté de réveiller Archibald mais je crois… Je crois qu'il était mort. Alors j'ai pris les escaliers qu'avait emprunté Abraxas et c'est là que le piège s'est déclenché.

\- Le piège ?

William jeta un coup d'œil à Harry dont le visage transpirait d'une réelle crainte.

\- L'eau s'est mise à monter. D'un coup ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur de finir enseveli si je jetais un sort qui creusait la terre. Mon sort de tetenbulle n'était pas le plus parfait alors… Alors j'ai appelé Circée.

Lily se tourna brusquement vers son fils. William se remémora le duel de la jeune femme en troisième année et se souvenait parfaitement de ce sort qui avait vidé son amie de toute ses forces.

\- J'ai cru que je n'avais pas réussi. J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer mais je me suis retrouvé dans la fontaine de Trafalgar Square. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il n'y avait presque personne à ce moment là. Circée a juste eu le temps de me dire que c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait me déposer. Je l'ai remerciée, je suis sortis de l'eau rapidement et j'ai couru… Jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. La suite vous la connaissez…

\- Donc, tu ne sais rien de l'endroit où tu as été enfermé ?

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

\- J'ai abandonné le corps d'Archibald… Peut-être qu'on aurait pu le sauver. Et maintenant Abraxas est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon releva un regard furieux vers William.

\- Oui, nous en avons eu la confirmation ce matin. Abraxas Malfoy est bien mort.

\- Bien, murmura Draco.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Lily se redresse.

\- Vous avez subi beaucoup tous les deux. Draco, tu devrais te reposer et retourner dans ta chambre.

\- Je préférerais aller voir ma mère. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Absolument pas. Je vais y aller avec toi.

Draco se leva et regarda une dernière fois Harry qui lui offrit un petit sourire, puis le bras de Lily entoura ses épaules et elle l'entraîna hors de la chambre, laissant William et Harry seuls.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Harry lui sourit et leva ses deux mains pour lui montrer ses paumes et aussi l'absence du bracelet. Ça le démangeait affreusement de savoir.

Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Harry Adams avait retiré le bracelet après leur séparation mais Harry Potter ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

\- Alors je vais te laisser.

Harry se renfonça dans son oreiller et lui sourit poliment. William quitta la chambre le cœur battant.

Quelque chose clochait. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Le sort de l'appel de la sirène que même Lily n'avait pas réussi à contenir plus de dix minutes. La note de Harry. Le discours des adolescents.

William fit demi-tour brusquement et retourna dans la chambre de Harry. Le premier geste du brun fut d'attraper sa baguette mais se figea en rencontrant le regard de l'auror.

\- Auror Chester ?

William ferma doucement la porte derrière lui ensuite conjura un _Tempus_.

\- Je suis sûr d'avoir à peu prés vingt minutes avant que ton père ne revienne.

William s'avança et s'assit là où s'était assis Draco juste avant. Harry fronçait à présent les sourcils. L'auror ne détourna pas les yeux, détaillant ce visage, cette expression. Ce qu'il avait connu et ce qui était diffèrent.

\- Si, commença l'homme, je te demandais quelle chouette tu as utilisée pour envoyer ton mot, tu me le dirais ? Si j'allais interroger Circée, est-ce qu'elle confirmerait les dires de Draco Malfoy ? Si je demandais à Draco Malfoy de faire une démonstration d'un accio sans baguette, est-ce qu'il en serait vraiment capable ?

Le froncement de sourcil se fit plus dur mais William était lancé et c'était mal le connaître que de penser qu'il lâcherait le morceau.

Pourtant Harry ne répondit rien et ça frappa William comme un coup de poing : il le comprenait.

Il l'avait compris trop vite.

\- Il n'y a aucune véritable raison de remettre votre parole en doute, continua William. Après tout, le plus dangereux de tous est mort. Et je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver les deux dernières mercenaires responsables du vol de trois livres importants. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne ferons pas d'efforts pour ça. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser de Veritaserum sans l'accord de vos parents et je suis sûr que Lily refuserait. Il faut aussi leur accord pour prendre vos souvenirs et les mettre dans une pensine mais ça c'est uniquement si vous êtes accusés de quelque chose. Et bien sûr, il n'y a rien qui pèse contre vous. Mais je m'interroge, Harry… Sur la véracité de vos propos.

Il s'attendit à ce que Harry explose et ne se défende de remettre sa parole en question ou celle de Draco mais ça n'arriva pas. Le jeune homme avait ancré ses yeux dans les siens et poussa finalement un profond soupir.

\- Au delà de tout ça, Harry... J'aimerais savoir aussi à quel point tu en sais concernant Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une véritable expression de surprise qui se peignit sur les traits du brun. Jusqu'à ce que son visage s'adoucisse en quelque chose d'indulgent. William se redressa légèrement la bouche sèche.

\- Un véritable détective, soupira Harry.

Et il sut. Il sut que Harry savait. Il savait plus que tout ce que le monde pensait. Et un espoir irrationnel se mit à naître au creux de son cœur.

\- A… Adams ?

Harry secoua la tête tristement. William retint un gémissement qui aurait été pitoyable.

\- Je suppose que… Je vous la dois, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité ? C'est quelque chose qu'Adams a eu du mal à faire.

Un frisson de terreur lui parcourut tout le corps.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Comment ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis mon accident à Durmstrang. Est-ce que vous sous souvenez de ce jour où vous avez capturé Adams ? Ce jour dans cet hôtel ?

William serra les poings sur sa bouche. Une immense tristesse lui serra la gorge.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix abîmée par le chagrin. Oui, je m'en souviens.

Harry fit un geste de la main comme s'il balayait le vent.

\- Je ne connais pas les grandes lignes mais vous n'allez pas vouloir de demi-mensonge.

Un rire faible s'échappa des lèvres de William.

\- Je ne suis pas Adams. Je n'ai jamais été Harry Adams. J'ai toujours été Harry Potter. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Adams vous l'a dit. Pour ma vie, notre vie d'avant. C'est de ça dont je me souvenais à mon réveil de Durmstrang, de cette vie. De celle où mes parents n'existaient pas.

William écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas demandé qui était Voldemort après le Tournoi. Tu le savais déjà. J'aurais du comprendre…

\- Et vous avez compris. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps après ce qui s'est passé avec Regulus et le serpent.

William en resta bouche bée.

\- Regulus le savait ?

\- Regulus, mes parents et vous…maintenant.

\- Et Malfoy ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais c'était une preuve suffisante. Ils en avaient parlé et peut-être même que Draco Malfoy en savait plus, beaucoup plus. Peut-être savait-il toute la vérité à propos d'Adams.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre ?

\- Parce que je l'ai vu, fit sombrement Harry. J'ai vu Adams et j'ai vu le Harry de Durmstrang. Ça peut sembler n'avoir aucun sens et ça serait si long à expliquer... Mais je l'ai revu et il m'a laissé ses souvenirs dans l'espoir que je trouve des réponses pour détruire Voldemort. Notre escapade dans la bibliothèque avait pour but de s'emparer du même trésor que désirait Abraxas. Mais ça s'est soldé par un échec.

L'auror était estomaqué. Harry lui raconté tout sans détour, sans hésitation.

Il était diffèrent.

Tellement diffèrent...

\- Je pourrais tout vous raconter mais la vérité, c'est qu'il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas vous dire même si je le voulais. Je sais ce que le bracelet représentait pour vous deux. Et c'est un cadeau inestimable parce qu'il protège une personne qui en a plus besoin que moi. Pourtant, j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Cette fois-ci le regard de Harry fut douloureux.

\- Mais il y a des choses qui doivent être faites. Et je ne reculerai pas.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'es pas obligé… De… Tu… Agis exactement comme lui… A vouloir t'occuper de tout tout seul.

Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul. Et j'ai compris ce qu'était Adams. Ses erreurs. Et ce qu'il vous a fait.

Harry se redressa et fixa ses mains qu'il avait posées à plat sur ses cuisses. William essayait encore de comprendre. Il essayait encore de trouver le garçon qu'il avait aimé chez Harry. Il avait eut beau se convaincre qu'il était passé au dessus de tout ça... Il avait la sensation que quelque chose était en train de mourir. De se briser en lui.

\- Harry Adams était mort, lâcha amèrement Harry.

La déclaration du brun fêla sa carapace.

\- Harry Adams est mort le jour où Sirius Black est mort. Harry Adams est mort un peu plus le jour où Dumbledore est mort, où Cédric Diggory est mort. Le jour où Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Nympahdora Tonks, Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown sont morts. C'est ça, la vérité. Et le garçon qui s'est rendu dans le passé avait déjà fait une croix sur sa vie. Adams vous a parlé de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

William fut incapable de répondre mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de continuer.

\- J'ai abandonné Ginny en entrant dans la Forêt de la même façon qu'Adams vous a abandonné en quittant Poudlard. Parce que vous ne saviez pas que l'homme que vous aimiez était déjà mort. Et c'était là son erreur. Vous l'avez si bien souligné : son égoïsme.

\- Je ne le pensais pas, fit William d'une voix chevrotante.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que Harry laissait les siennes s'écouler sur ses joues.

\- Si, et vous aviez raison. C'était de l'égoïsme, c'était ce qu'il fallait d'égoïsme pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer. La même chose dont j'avais fait preuve pour laisser Hermione et Ron me suivre. J'étais comme un détraqueur. J'aspirais la moindre parcelle de bonheur et il fallait que ça cesse.

William hoqueta avec horreur.

\- Harry Adams a fait des choix pour sauver les seules personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. Le reste… Le reste était presque sans importance. Pourtant, il vous a aimé.

Cette fois-ci Harry pleurait vraiment.

\- Il vous a aimé, pas de la bonne façon. Pas de la bonne manière. Mais vous étiez la seule dose d'espoir dans sa vie qui lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait y avoir un après même s'il savait que c'était faux. Pourquoi refuser de vous suivre quand vous auriez pu trouver une solution ensemble ? Pourquoi se sacrifier encore ? Pourquoi subir ce que Voldemort lui a fait subir ? Parce qu'il n'était déjà plus là depuis longtemps. Mais vous l'avez maintenu en vie, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il accomplisse sa tâche.

Harry rit nerveusement et s'essuya le visage.

\- L'amour peut prendre plusieurs formes. Harry Adams n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout si vous n'aviez pas été là. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs mais ce sont des souvenirs qui auraient du être les miens et si je ressens ce que ressentais Adams, alors je le sais et je suis…tellement, tellement désolé.

Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de William.

\- Désolé qu'il n'ait pas pu être là totalement. Désolé qu'il vous ait aimé de la mauvaise façon. Désolé qu'il vous ait emprisonné durant toutes ces années.

Harry pleurait vraiment à présent. William en fut frappé de stupeur et toute trace de terreur, de tristesse, de colère s'évapora. Emprisonné… C'était donc l'impression qu'il donnait.

William tendit une main hésitante vers le brun mais ce dernier ne recula pas et ses doigts passèrent dans les cheveux de Harry.

Des cheveux noirs. Pas blond.

La première fois… C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait vraiment.

\- Tu te trompes, Harry. Adams m'a aimé comme je le méritais. Ni plus, ni moins. Tout ce que j'ai vécu, je l'ai vécu parce que je l'ai voulu. Et je suis d'accord, je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon qui n'attendait que la mort et ça serait mentir si je te disais que je ne le savais pas au fond de moi. Mais pas un seul instant je ne regrette ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je suis devenu.

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne en se mordant la lèvre et William se sentit sourire. Il débordait d'amour pour ce garçon. Mais ce n'était pas cet amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Adams. C'était autre chose.

De la gratitude, d'abord. Et la signification d'un lien si particulier avec cet enfant qu'il avait vu grandir. L'espoir d'Adams.

\- Harry, tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. Mais merci… Merci de me rappeler que rien n'est jamais acquis et qu'en même temps, rien n'est jamais perdu.

William caressa la joue du garçon avant de se détacher de lui et de se relever. Il pouvait encore voir dans ses yeux verts que le garçon voulait hurler qu'il était désolé... Mais il n'y avait rien a pardonner. Au final, c'était la vie qu'avait choisie Adams et il avait trouvé la force ou la faiblesse de laisser William en faire partie l'espace d'un instant.

\- Tu n'as plus l'air d'être seul.

\- Je ne le suis pas, monsieur.

William hésita un moment mais se risqua à poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine… ? Draco Malfoy ?

Harry devint un bref instant livide avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire timide.

\- Je pourrais mourir pour lui... Non, attendez, il me tuerait s'il savait que j'ai dit ça, rit-il. Je suis prêt à vivre une éternité pour lui.

William sentit les dernières barrières de son cœur s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

\- Au revoir, Harry.

\- Monsieur Chester… William ?

L'homme se retourna une dernière fois pour observer un garçon souriant avec douceur.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci… Pour tout.

L'auror lui fit un petit signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. Dans un soupir douloureux, il posa son front sur la porte fermée.

\- C'est fini, William…Tu es libre.

Cette pensée ne lui fit pas le plus grand bien auquel il s'était attendu. Mais tout d'un coup, il voyait le monde sous une nouvelle perspective. Harry Adams était mort pour s'offrir une seconde chance. De son vivant, il avait eu le temps de lui demander pardon, de le repousser, de l'aimer, de l'abandonner et de le retrouver.

Harry Adams lui avait offert des rires, des sourires, des larmes, de la colère, de la joie et sa vie. Harry Adams lui avait appris à aimer. A aimer avec passion et douleur.

Il était temps pour lui d'aimer avec douceur.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

William sursauta pour trouver James Potter les bras remplis de bonbons et de cochonneries en tout genre.

\- Je pense que Lily est la plus à plaindre.

James rit, du même rire que son fils.

\- Tu as parlé à Harry ? demanda t-il.

\- Je viens de finir. Ton fils est vraiment… Solide.

\- Comme son vieux père, plaisanta James.

Son regard se fit soudain soucieux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as…

\- Que j'ai ?

\- Non, rien.

William s'écarta de la porte en souriant, les yeux de James s'agrandirent.

\- Quoi, grogna William.

\- Non, c'est… Ce sourire… Bon sang, William, je n'avais plus vu ce sourire sur ton visage depuis tellement longtemps...

William se gratta la joue mais se remit à sourire.

\- Je suppose que je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

\- Et on peut savoir quoi ?

William haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche.

\- Je retourne au bureau, dit-il.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Chester ! s'écria James.

Mais William pouvait entendre le rire dans sa voix. Il sortit de Sainte-Mangouste sans se départir de son sourire et se surprit à rire une fois hors de ses murs.

Lui aussi pouvait vivre pour quelqu'un. Il en avait le droit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un début... Mais c'était mieux que rien.

.

.

A suivre

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite mais ça sera un lundi ça c'est sûr XD ! Ne me frappez pas !**


End file.
